Straight Edge Sister
by wrestlingXkitten
Summary: Seth Rollins thought everything was safe but how will you be safe or ever rest when the woman you love is there to make your life the true meaning of hell. With her best friends, K-O, and Chris Jericho, watching her back. Will anybody get their hands on the Women's Champion? And will Seth ever get his revenge on the woman who took it all away? { Takes place at Hell in a Cell 2015 }
1. Ellie Brooks

**A/N: So don't get me wrong I like the Diva's Revolution but I feel like WWE could do better with them then they are. Because the NXT Divas are putting those Veterans and main roster girls to shame. Sasha Banks for example I love that girl in the ring she is definitely a Boss. But I thought why not add on a little bit more drama to the women, so I thought of my own Diva. This takes place at Hell In A Cell 2015 and this will be a OC love story down the road I just don't know between who yet.**

 **If you like this story and wanna see another chapter then fav, review, and follow. I do not own anything WWE it all belongs to Vince McMahon but I do own my OC and everything about her.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **OC Bio**

 **Name -** Pharya Acker Brooks

The younger sister of CM Punk/Phil Brooks, wrestled five years after he went to WWE. He taught her everything she knows about wrestling. She wrestled with NJPW, ROH, CZW, and other Indy circuits in and out of of the United States and was in NXT for a little while.

 **Nickname -** Cheshire ( Because of the grin she does it reminds people of Cheshire the cat's grin )

 **Nationality -** American/Italian

 **Age -** 29

 **Hometown -** Chicago Illinois

 **Birthday -** January 8th

 **Eye Color -** Light hazel brown

 **Appearance/Tone of Voice** **-** Pharya would look like and have a soft voice like Vanessa Hudgens

 **Hair -** Her hair comes a little past the center of her back and is pretty brown color like AJ Lee's

 **Height -** 5'6

 **Body Type -** Her body would look like Alexa Bliss just her breast size is a bit bigger. Pharya has sleeve tattoos, on her chest and her sides plus her stomach.

 **Ring Name -** Ellie Brooks

 **Wrestling Nicknames -** Pipebomb Queen, The Authority's Headache, The Club's Sister, Cethlenn/Wife of Balor and Ellie Quinn

 **Trained By -** CM Punk, Colt Cabana, and Lita

 **Skills -** High flyer, Striker, and MMA Background

 **Heel or Face -** Neither ( Tweener )

 **Finishers -** Gory Neckbreaker ( BlackOut ) Triangle Choke Hold ( TCH ) AJ Lee's Black Widow ( Brooks Widow ) Gory Bomb, and Pele Kick

 **Ring Attire -** A pair of two colored shorts like AJ Lee, one side black and the other side white or sometimes denim shorts. Black knee pads, and black and white long chuck taylors or all black ones. Black fishnets, one of her 'Anti Queen' black muscle t-shirts cropped as it perks up her cleavage a bit from the deeper cut, the shirt has slits going down the back. Her hands stay taped up like her brother wore his but she had black tape and a white X on the back. Along with her silver, half heart choker and black strapped one.

( Ellie sometimes wears a mini black leather jacket to the ring or a black snapback turned backwards. )

 **Relatives -** CM Punk/Phil Brooks ( Brother ) AJ Lee/April Brooks ( Sister in Law )

* * *

"Glad to finally have you here on the main roster Pharya." Paul Levesque shook the younger girls hand. "Hope we will all get along fine."

"Of course, what is going on between my brother and you guys has absolutely nothing to do with me. But I hope you honor my request when it comes to working with guys. Not to be rude or disrespectful in anyway the girls back here are cool but I don't really think they can handle me in there." Pharya says with a smile, she picked up her bag.

"You working with guys won't be a problem, but you just gotta show us if you are really at the point." Paul nodded liking her style already.

She laughed. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. Thanks again and I guess I should go meet the others see you sir."

"Good luck back here kid." He waved heading off.

Pharya walked down the opposite hall towards the Female Talent locker room knowing she was getting ready to walk in the lions den. Her brother already prepared her for what it would be like but mostly her sister in law April but she was happy to finally be with WWE all her hardwork in the Indys payed off for this very moment. The good part was that she didn't have to hide who she was related to in the back but the fans would already know.

For her to only be in Indy wrestling she already had a huge fan base and they knew Punk was her brother. Half her fans questioned why she wasn't apart of WWE and she always told them 'When the time is right' and she meant that.

She wasn't really ready for WWE back then she wanted to grow more from the Indy's which she did. The matches she had and the people she met was one thing she would never forget. Colt Cabana was basically her other brother since Punk was in WWE Colt was the only family she had there.

Then she did some work with The Bullet Club and they even made her a member and she was damn sure gonna miss those guys. The Young Bucks, AJ Styles, Gallows and Anderson were like another set of brothers to her and she was gonna miss them the most. But they said they would all try to make it to WWE so they could be together again and that reunion was gonna be sweet.

One thing she knew that these girls weren't gonna like her because she had no filter and called it like she sees it. That was a problem she had since she was younger, she spoke the truth and didn't mind telling somebody about their self. Phil told her that's exactly the attitude to have and to walk in there with her head high and don't let any Diva in the back talk down on her. Since in his mind his sister was the best female wrestler out there right now mostly because he trained her and she had the most experience.

Pharya walked in the Diva locker room, all eyes planted on her she smiled closing the door, waving at them. "Hello."

"Hey, who are you?" Nikki asked.

"Oh right I'm Pharya Brooks-"

"Wait, Brooks? As in Phil Brooks little sister?" Brie asked.

She nodded. "The one and only."

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Sasha." Sasha Banks walked over shaking her hand. "I saw you at some of the NXT events that we had when you did a couple matches. I thought you were gonna be staying in NXT longer but I guess your that good, huh?"

Pharya shrugged. "I wouldn't say that but creative thought they could use me better up here and I'm not gonna tell them 'Nah maybe next time' so I came."

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

"I'm Becky Lynch, you are really pretty by the way." Becky smiled shaking her hand.

Pharya chuckled shaking their hands until she got approached by Charlotte who had her title on her shoulder. She extended her hand to Pharya with a smile. "Welcome to the main roster."

"Thanks nice to meet you in person." She said shaking her hand, pulling her hand back she got hugged from behind. "Uh, who is this?"

"Mee." Paige said in a voice.

Pharya laughed moving away before turning around hugging Paige who chuckled. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Not since you did that Indy show in my hometown and we like damn near tore the house down." Paige said before resting her arm around her. "More tattoos are you freaking kidding me Phar."

"What can I say they are addictive and the guys don't seem to mind." Pharya smirked getting a playfuly eye roll from Paige.

"You two know each other?" Alicia Fox asked.

"Yeah, when she went by another name we had a couple matches when I was still in England." Pharya explained.

"That's really cool I seen some of your matches to they are brutal." Eva said shaking her hand. "Especially the ones with you and some guys called The Young Bucks, those kicks are vicious."

"Hell yeah they are and hey I remember you, you train with an old friend of mine, Brian Kendrick right?" She pointed as Eva nodded her head. "Cool glad to see your trying in the ring more and stepping up."

"Thanks." Eva smiled.

"Well I'm Nikki and this is my sister Brie nice to have you here Pharya." She waved. "I hope your ready for the big leagues."

Brie shook her hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You guys to." Pharya nodded. "And trust me I'm ready."

"I'm Mandy or you can call me Amanda." Mandy said walking over shaking her hand, she was on WWE Tough Enough and didn't win but they signed her anyway.

"I know who you are. Cool to see they signed you." Pharya says shaking her hand.

"I'm glad they did and good, they thought I should have won to." Mandy said.

Pharya took her hand back. "Apparently you and other contestants on that show deserve to win because your not the only one they signed." She shrugged. "Don't even get the point of the show if you are still gonna sign the people that lost. Guess that's just WWE though and I don't make the rules so hey."

She moved past Mandy to her locker space and put her bags down as all the girls looked at her a bit shocked of what she said.

"So who are you going against back here?" Becky asked.

"I can't tell you guys, just have to wait until later like everybody." She smirked. "But debuting at a PPV is gonna be pretty fun."

"That's a one in a lifetime opportunity, aren't you scared?" Charlotte asked.

"Or what if they chant your brother's name?" Mandy asked. "Like they normally do."

Pharya shrugged. "That's their voice, I can't make them shut up but I doubt they will and I'm a little scared but more excited. I have been working for this shot for a long time nothing is keeping me from it."

"You gonna be dropping those pipebombs?" Paige joked nudging her.

"Pipebombs that will put these guys to shame." Pharya chuckled.

"Somebody's confident." Nikki said.

"And cocky." Mandy agreed.

She smirked looking at them a knock on the door brought everybody out of thought. "Girls your up. You to in a bit Ellie." A worker called out.

"Ellie?" Eva questioned.

"Yeah, I really dislike my name for the ring so I go by my ring name everywhere. It's Ellie so feel free to call me that." She nodded.

"Or Cheshire." Paige said making Pharya playfully glare at her from the side.

"Why that?" Sasha asked with an amused smile.

"Because she does this Cheshire grin it's cute, sneaky, and creepy all packed in one grin." Paige said making the girls laugh.

* * *

 _ **Hell in a Cell, backstage 'On screen'**_

Triple H, and Stephanie were backstage smiling at the screen seeing Alberto Del Rio's return before Seth Rollins walked in.

"Hey, Seth." Stephanie greeted with a smile.

"Ready for tonight?" Triple H asked.

"Ready?" Seth repeated with a smirk. "Way more then ready I got this in the bag Kane isn't gonna know what hit him, he thinks he got in my head. But I'm gonna put an end to this and a end to this 'Director of Operations' thing it all stops tonight the mind games everything."

"That's what we wanna hear." Triple H nodded. "And to make sure you stay like that and no funny business happens in your match. We have a person that's gonna be out there with you, she is a new member to The Authority and WWE Diva. The girl is tough, mean and can actually be pretty hilarious at times but she is gonna be very useful."

"Very reliable and is gonna be a great new addition to this little family we have here. So be good to her." Stephanie said sternly.

Seth shrugged. "Alright, where is she?"

"Come on in!" Triple H called out.

Ellie appeared moving in between Triple H and Stephanie smiling, the crowd in the arena cheered recognizing her. She wore a pair of black cut up skinny jeans, a crop sized version of The Authority t-shirt with the symbol on the front. A pair of tennis, with her hair straightened out and covering half her her right eye.

"Hiya, Seth!" She waved happily.

Seth looked her over before over at Triple H. "Oh you can't be serious?" He pointed while laughing. "How is SHE gonna be useful to me?"

Ellie's smile stayed there as she stepped in his face he quickly stopped laughing and looked down. "I'm not here to be useful to YOU so let's get that one through your head, k buddy? Now let me lay down some rules for you, don't ask me for advice ever. I help you when I want to." Her smile dropped to a frown. "And don't you even think about bossing or ordering me around unless you want the set that swings between your legs not to swing there anymore."

The crowd oohed as Seth eyes widen along with Stephanie's, Triple H just smirked. "I think you two are gonna get along great." He said with a nod.

"Me too!" Ellie clapped out of nowhere making Seth jump, she let out a giggle.

"Anyway Seth..." Stephanie trailed off, her eyes traveling from Ellie to him. "What were you saying about Kane?"

Seth looked away from Ellie but looked at her out the corner of his eye. "Um, I was saying that to be honest Kane shouldn't still have his job as Director of Operations anyway-" Ellie cleared her throat nudging him. "What?" She pointed behind him, he slowly turned around to see Kane and quickly backed up to Ellie. "What are you doing here?"

"I am just here to serve Seth." Kane said smiling at him before looking behind him. "Who is this?"

"Hey, I'm Ellie Brooks the new Diva back here and member to The Authority." She pushed pass Seth shaking Kane's hand smiling. "It is so nice to meet you Kane!"

"You two Ellie, The Authority sure knows how to pick them you are very pretty." Kane says shaking her hand nicely.

"Oh, you." She waved him off giggling.

"Hey, hey, hey." Seth said pulling her back.

"What the heck man? I was being nice, he is a good guy." Ellie huffed resting a hand on her hip.

"You are just as crazy as him." Seth shot at her, Ellie smirked rolling her eyes as he turned back to Kane. "And you are not fooling anyone with all of your antics these past weeks."

Ellie laughed. "Gotta admit he got you good with each one. I mean each on was gold I swear I hit that rewind button so many times I had to order a new remote." The crowd laughed as she slapped her leg still cracking up.

"You stay out of this." Seth pointed.

"Only if you make me." Ellie smirked making him send an angry look at her.

Triple H interrupts them. "Kane this is a private meeting and you are not needed right now, so if you don't mind." He says motioning to the door.

Kane nods. "I understand, and good luck Seth." He got in his face glaring as his lip twitched in a frown. "You are gonna need it." He says darkly making Seth draw back, Kane moved away from Seth with a smile. "Anyway, Ellie again it was nice meeting you and welcome to the roster. Good luck in your career."

"Nice meeting you to and thanks Kane that means a lot coming from a legend." She nodded with a smile as Seth slowly turned his head to her glaring, the crowd laughed at them. "What?" Ellie questioned while returning his glare.

Kane left out, Triple H glared before turning to Ellie and Seth who were giving each other glares. "Alright you two good luck and Ellie be on alert."

"I got this T-H." Ellie waved him off before elbowing Seth. "Let's do this Sethie!" She jumped before happily running out.

Seth looked at Triple H. "Why? Just why?" He questioned before following her out as the crowd laughed. "Hey wait up would yah!"

Triple H smiled "I really think they are gonna get along."

Stephanie shook her head scoffing. "Yes, if they don't kill each other first."

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Seth Rollins theme hit, he walked out with his arms stretched out with a smirk on his face as the crowd booed. He looked to his left but did a double take once he noticed somebody wasn't next to him he sighed annoyed.

"Hey!" Seth called out.

"I'm coming! Don't rush me!" Ellie snapped, she jogged out to cheers.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Ellie, from Davenport Iowa. Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced.

"There is Seth Rollins followed by the so called new member to The Authority Ellie Brooks." Cole introduced. "Who has quite the background when it comes to wrestling, the girl has wrestled everywhere even in Japan."

"Does anybody find it weird that The Authority brought Ellie out the same time Seth has his match against Kane?" Byron asked.

"No of course not!" JBL fired back. "Ellie is out here just for support she is also a Diva so she is not just here for Seth."

"I don't really think Ellie is to fond of Seth and I have a feeling that those feelings are mutual." Cole chuckled as they walked down the ramp, Ellie skipped smiling slapping some fans hands as Seth shook his head.

"Oh come on Michael friendship doesn't happen over night. I give it a week and I bet these two will be closer then ever." JBL said.

"Right.." Byron trailed off.

Seth got in the ring and was about to hold the ropes open for her but she hoped over the top rope pointing to the crowd smiling. He shook his head as they waited in the ring, Ellie had her hands behind her back.

Red fire pyro shot out from the ring post and on stage when Kane's theme hit, Seth jumped. This made Ellie chuckle as Demon Kane walked out and down the ramp towards the ring.

"Welp good luck buddy." Ellie waved.

"What, where are you going?" Seth questioned.

Ellie rolled her eyes getting on the apron. "Chill out sunshine, I'll be right here and know exactly what to do." Winking she hopped down and looked around seeing a couple posters with her name on it making her smile. "That's cute."

The match between Kane and Seth started and went back and forth, she studied the match very carefully. Seth hit a kick to Kane's head getting him down he looked to end it by putting him in position for the Pedigree. Kane counters it and grabbed Seth throat hitting him with a chokeslam, Ellie winced shaking her head as Kane went for the cover.

"1!"

"2-" Seth got the shoulder up.

"Rollins with a kickout at two as Ellie looks on." Cole said as the camera showed Ellie with her arms crossed watching.

Kane gets up and does his taunt for a Tombstone, Seth makes it up to his feet Kane goes for the Tombstone but he counters and rolls to the outside. Ellie backed up as Kane got out the ring and snapped his head over to her, she waved smiling as she was leaned back against the barricade. Kane grabbed Seth and sends him into the ring apron and then slams him over the announce table, Ellie shook her head watching. He starts clearing off the announce table, Ellie went over to Seth trying to help him up at least.

Ellie felt a hand push her from behind on to the floor, the crowd oohed. "Kane pushing Ellie as she was trying to tend to Rollins." Cole says.

"That's not right, she did nothing wrong!" JBL exclaimed.

Landing on her hands and knees, she snapped her head back seeing who pushed her and scoffed. "Try to be nice and look where it gets me, being pushed on the floor like a doll." She got up as Seth and Kane was now on top of the announce table.

Rollins ducks under Kane, grabbing him. "Uh oh." Byron said as Seth powerbombs Kane over the Spanish announce table. "Kane powerbombed on the announce table!"

"But the table is still there!" Cole exclaimed.

"That is a strong table." JBL said.

Seth crawls to the ring and slides back inside, the referee starts the count as Ellie stood up Kane finally got up and slides in at the count of eight. Seth goes for the Pedigree again but Kane once again counters, he went to Chokeslam him. Kane was pushed back as Seth hit him with an enziguri knocking Kane down. Seth went out on the apron, Kane turned around, he springboarded himself over the top rope connecting with a knee to the side of his head.

Ellie watched as the match went back and forth again, pulling something out her back pocket she put brass knuckles on her right fist. Kane grabs Seth by the throat and starts pulling him up by the throat, Ellie jumped on the apron getting the ref and Kane's attention.

He threw Seth down as the ref went to check on him. "Wh-What is Ellie doing?" Cole asked as she was motioning her hand for Kane to come closer.

"Is she challenging Demon Kane! She's crazy!" JBL exclaimed.

Seth distracted the ref as Kane grabbed Ellie by the hair, she screamed before laughing making his head tilt to the side. Taking her fist she knocked Kane on the side of his head with the fist that had the brass knuckles on it.

"Ellie knocking Kane on the side of the head!" Cole exclaimed. "What is that on her hand?"

The crowd booed as she jumped down, Seth turns Kane around and kicks him in the stomach before setting him up for the Pedigree. Seth looks over at Ellie who salutes him, smirking he hit the Pedigree on Kane.

Seth covered him. "1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" The ref called out signalling for the bell as Seth theme hit.

"Your winner of this match and still World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced.

Ellie went over to the timekeeper's area snatching the belt from them before sliding in the ring giving it to Seth, she raised his hand as the crowd booed.

"Seth is still our fighting champion!" JBL said excited.

"Yeah, thanks to Ellie." Cole said.

"Right, she got involved stunning Demon Kane with something." Byron said.

"She was just supporting him you two." JBL dismissed.

"Your welcome champ." Ellie nudged him.

Seth sighed. "Fine thank you and I guess you can be useful."

"And you can be an ass." Ellie smiled, going to the ropes she rolled out the ring.

Seth did a double take before following her, getting out the ring he went up the ramp with Ellie.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Ellie is finally in WWE Yay! #HIAC_

 _Seth and Ellie are funny together #HIAC_

 _Ellie is slowly becoming the annoying little sister of Seth Rollins #HIAC_

 _I can't wait to see her in action in the ring #HIAC_

 _The new girl of The Authority looks like fun #HIAC_

 _Ellie Tweets - No hard feelings Kane but a girls gotta do her job #NotPersonal_

 _ **WWE Backstage Exclusive**_

Ellie walked backstage but stopped seeing somebody she scoffed looking the person over. "What do you three want?"

The camera showed The Bella's and Alicia Fox. "Oh, nothing I just wanted to show Team Bella the new puppet for The Authority." Nikki said as the three of them laughed.

"She doesn't really look like much." Brie laughed as Alicia high fived her.

Ellie sighed scratching her head. "I see where this is going so since you three crossed the line let me smack you all back over it. I'm nobody's puppet if anything I'm the puppet master let's get that straight and let me give you a stern warning since I'm in a good mood. Messing with me will be the biggest mistake ever, well except for the big mistake your mother made when she had two of you. Or is the mistake when WWE actually hired you? Then again you were pretty back then so that of course boosted your chances. But it's okay because at least there is women here who can actually wrestle without depending on their looks and body to keep them here. What? Not use to somebody telling you the truth? Well let me give you another piece of truth, the three of you are washed up and boring. And I can't wait to smack your little Veteran asses all around that ring like your amateurs. " She pointed to Team Bella who eyes widen shocked, Ellie smiled. "Pipebomb without a mic...BOOYAH!" She shouted making them jump, Ellie laughed before walking away.

Nikki glared in the direction she left.

* * *

 **That was chapter one so fav, follow and review if you wanna see another chapter up but the next chapter will be RAW, see you all next time and leave me a review.**


	2. Raw, Am I A Threat Now?

**A/N: Glad people like it so far gonna keep trying to make this story interesting and fun. But here is chapter two don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about it.**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Stephanie and Triple H was in the ring talking about Hell in a Cell. "Last night at Hell in a Cell, the WWE universe witnessed battles of mythic proportions. Scores were settled legends were made and so were debuts." Stephanie smirked, the crowd cheered knowing who she was talking about.

Triple H nodded. "And the triumphant return of Alberto Del Rio and he defeated John Cena to become the new WWE United States Champion. Last night was the emergence of the next generation of WWE Superstars."

Stephanie. "Lets not forget the man who is leading the next generation of superstars who had the biggest victory of all last night. This man defeated the Demon Kane, he's simply known as the man. He is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" She introduced

Seth Rollins theme hits as he walks out to boos and makes his way to the ring with his arms triumphantly held up and smiling. Seth smacks the WWE World Heavyweight Championship a few times while walking down the ramp. He embraces Triple H and Stephanie in the ring before they raise his hands the crowd boos this.

Triple H starts to speak again as his music died down. "Now you did win but it wouldn't be right if we didn't bring out this girl who's debut was the most important. And to me this girl I'm about to bring out is gonna start her own revolution in the Divas division so let's welcome, new WWE Diva Ellie Brooks!" He pointed to the stage.

 _Kick Ass_ by Egypt Central played

The beat dropped, Ellie walked out to a mixed reaction. She took her hood of shaking her hair out and walked down the ramp. She slapped a couple hands before sliding in the ring and flipping her hair back.

 _'Stand up get your hands up are you ready to, Kick Ass!'_

"There she is the so called future of the Divas division." Cole said.

"Not so called, Ellie is the future!" JBL shot at him.

"What about the other Divas JBL?" Byron asked.

"We aren't talking about them it's Ellie's time, shush." JBL waved them off.

Ellie hugged Triple H and Stephanie, she stepped over to Seth and hugged him from the side squeezing him. He rolled his eyes and couldn't push her off by the way she was hugging him.

"Alright get off." Seth said sternly.

"Sure...when I'm done." She smirked when he groaned in annoyance.

Stephanie shook her head turning to the two. "Seth, you have been the WWE World Heavyweight Champion for a long time. Ever since you cashed in your Money in the Bank contract at WrestleMania and changed the course of WWE history."

Triple H nodded. "We didn't make it easy on you I mean we lined up superstar after superstar, legend after legend, and you still emerged as champion. You proved us right."

"See Seth we had to make sure you were the right person to represent The Authority and lead this next generation of superstars. Seth you found a way to beat the odds just like my husband has done." She motioned to Triple H with a hand.

"Not only did Rollins win last night, he stood by his beliefs and beat Kane to oust him as Director of Operations for The Authority. You Seth Rollins made The Authority better and gained a new friend down the road." Triple H says motioning to Ellie. "Maybe more?" His brow raised, Ellie and Seth looked at one another. Both of them quickly made a face of disgust and moved away from each other making the crowd laugh. "Okay one step at a time." He says making them nod. "But I have to say Seth it brings a tear to my eye to say we are proud of you." Rollins hugs Triple H before hugging Stephanie.

Rollins takes a mic. "Guys I'm speechless for the first time ever." The camera caught Ellie rolling her eyes. "Last night at Hell in a Cell, I exorcised my greatest demon when I defeated the Demon Kane and kept my title while ousting him as Director of Operations."

Ellie sighs as he continues to talk she was getting bored all this happiness was making her sick.

"But it wasn't just me I guess I do have to give you credit Ellie." He rested his hand on her shoulder, she raised a brow looking up at him. "Your not that bad." He said as she smiled. "...You know for a girl I mean anybody could knock someone out with brass knuckles."

The crowd oohed as Ellie was still smiling she raised the mic to her lips. "That's true how about I knock you out with them next golden boy?" He looked at her wide eyed her smile dropped to a frown. "Now move the hand before I break every bone in it."

Seth quickly took his hand away, Triple H pulled Ellie back with him and Stephanie. "Easy." He said calmly but she continued to glare at Seth.

She let him continue until Triple H spoke up. "You really have left us in a bad spot I mean you basically beat everyone on the roster. Now we have to let people earn the right they have to dig, scratch, claw, and fight their way up to earn the privilege to face the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. So that's exactly what they'll do tonight, tonight, we will take the winners from last night and have them compete in this very ring. The winners of those matches will face in a Fatal Four Way Match tonight. The winner of that match will have earned the right to be called the #1 Contender. They'll have earned the privilege of getting beaten by Seth Rollins."

Roman Reigns music interrupts them. "Oh what does this hot head want?" JBL questioned.

"Don't forget John, Reigns won his battle against Bray Wyatt last night." Cole said.

"A brutal match." Byron agreed.

"I agree best match and I'm proud of Roman but he has no business out here." JBL said sternly

Reigns makes his way to the ring through the crowd to a nice pop and got inside as his music died down. He looked at Seth who was now beside Ellie, she raised the mic to her lips. "This whole thing has got me feeling sick."

"So I'm not the only one?" Ellie asked making them look over at her, the crowd laughed as she cleared her throat. "Excuse my outburst you may continue."

Reigns shook his head. "I can't believe The Authority thinks Rollins belongs in the WWE Hall of Fame."

Ellie laughed at the thought making Seth glare and the crowd laugh she noticed the look and did a double take. "What? The day that happens is win this show finally kicks this PG crap to the curb." She scoffed the crowd cheered in agreement. "Excuse me again I'm sorry go on."

"After tonight, all of you are looking at the #1 Contender, and I'm taking that championship, believe that!" Roman said dropping the mic.

Stephanie nods and says, "Well then, let the games begin." The Authority's theme hit as they started leaving.

"Good luck Roman!" Ellie waved smiling, he chuckled returning it. She got out under the ropes that Seth held open for her.

Seth did a double take. "Good luck Roman?" He questioned as they got out the ring.

"I can cheer for whoever I want." She glared, smiling she started walking up the ramp.

"Man she is weird." He sighed following them.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is funny as hell... she is just like her brother #RAW_

 _I love her theme song it fits her she's the second Diva with a hardcore male song as her entrance #RAW_

 _It's official Ellie is the annoying little sister of Seth Rollins #RAW_

 _Maybe more? They can't even get along as friends #RAW_

 _Can't wait to see who's in the fatal four way #RAW_

 _Ellie Tweets - Hey I'm proud of WWERollins... when he isn't being a you know #ChampionDucheBag_

 _WWERollins Replies - #TheNerve_

 _ **Later backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Renee who got some cheers as she was smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Ellie Brooks."

Ellie came into view getting a loud mixed reaction, she had on her ring attire smiling. "Hey, Renee."

"Ellie." She nodded. "Ellie after Hell in a Cell it seems Team Bella has been sending a lot of tweets towards you and now Team Bad has joined in. Saying that you are just The Authority's new tool, you don't have what it takes and that your not the future off this division."

"First off Team Bad and Team Bella? Who came up with that stupid crap in the first place? Anyway let me fill both these teams in on something about themselves really quick. Team Bella is just so called vetran Divas who have been here for years and years and accomplished so little in there career. And Team Bad are just a little to Ratchet for their own good and really don't know what to do with there selves. Soon everybody will stop caring about them and they slowly stop becoming relevant. So I'm gonna make this clear, my words can be very brutal and so can my wrestling...all six of those girls really don't wanna mess with me." Ellie said getting cheers.

Renee nodded. "And what about Team PCB?"

"Eh they're not really important the only thing that makes Charlotte relevant and noticed is because she's the champion and Flair's daughter. The only thing that makes Becky relevant is because she hangs with Charlotte, and then there's Paige." Ellie sighed laughing. "The only thing that makes her relevant is that she doesn't have to play a backseat to AJ Lee anymore now that she's gone." Everybody oohed as Ellie grinned. "See Renee I know a lot of things about these girls but if they continue to push me there. I will shut all them up with just my words, to you know save them-" She chuckled raising her first that had brass knuckles on it. "from worse damage."

Slapping her back Ellie walked off, Renee shook her head. "Back to you guys."

 _BellaTwins - I did more In my career then you can say you accomplished in your whole entire life sweetheart your not a threat to anyone back here #Nikki #Sorry_

 _ **WWE Backstage Exclusive**_

Team Bella had just one their match against PCB and was walking backstage until Tom stopped them. "Guys can we get your thoughts on what just happened out there?"

"You already saw what happened I warned Charlotte no ones your friend when your champion and let's be honest that's why Paige doesn't have friends. She turns her back on everybody and it just shows who really started the Divas revulsion and that's Team Bella." Nikki said smiling. "Right girls?"

"Right." Alicia nodded.

"This was just a message to show Team Bella is strong and always gonna stay that way we also sent a message to The Authority's chosen Diva Ellie Broo-"

Brie was cut of by all girls getting blindsided from behind, each of them fell down as Tom ran away. The crowd saw Ellie who picked Alicia up and threw her into a work crate.

"It's Ellie! She's attacking Team Bella!" Cole shouted.

"She isn't holding back either!" Byron exclaimed.

Brie grabbed her hair and pulled her off but got kneed in the gut and thrown into Alicia, this sent them both down. She turned her attention to Nikki and smirked. Picking her up by her hair she threw her into the wall Nikki slid down and was on her knees holding her stomach. Letting out a scream Ellie hit her with a sharp kick to her chin the crowd oohed from the impact, Nikki was stunned for a second but fell to the floor.

"Good lord, right on the button." JBL said.

Ellie yanked Nikki's head up. "You are so damn hard headed." She shook her head grabbing her arm and quickly locked her in the Triangle Choke Hold.

"Somebody help her! Ellie is choking Nikki Bella out!" Cole exclaimed, Nikki started tapping.

"She calls that the TCH and it is locked in good! Nikki is tapping out." JBL said.

"Nikki is tapping but there's nobody to help! Ellie isn't letting go." Byron pointed out.

"Am I a threat now!" Ellie screamed. "Come on Nikki that all you got, huh?! I Thought you were supposed to be a Veteran!"

"Ellie! Ellie! Come on let go!" Refs called out as them and security ran over pulling her off.

"Let her go Ellie!" Another one yelled.

They pulled her off, she snatched away from them. "Let that be a lesson to anybody that takes me as a joke around here!" She pointed to Team Bella who was still out of it, flipping her hair back she adjusted her jacket before walking off with a sigh.

"She won't have to worry about me doing that." JBL said.

"Guys, Ellie just took out all three members of Team Bella." Cole said. "I mean Nikki is out cold."

"They underestimated her before knowing what she was capable of that's on them it's not like Ellie didn't warn people." JBL replied.

"Have to agree and judging by that, Ellie is very unpredictable which makes her more dangerous." Byron said.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That choke hold was sick #RAW_

 _Won't see me taking Ellie as a joke #RAW_

 _Paige turned on Team PCB and Ellie took out Team Bella there's a reason those two are my favorite #RAW_

 _Rule #1 stay on Ellie's good side your career depends on it #RAW_

 _What was she in UFC before? That hold was dead on #RAW_

 _That girl is wild #RAW_

 _Ellie Tweets - Never start a fire you can't put out Team Bella, actions speak louder then your word's #RememberThat_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

It was the fatal four way match between Kevin Owens, Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler, and Roman Reigns to determine the number one contender. Seth Rollins theme hit as the crowd booed, he walked out smiling with Ellie following.

"Alright now it's a party, look who came out to watch!" JBL said.

The guys watched as the two made there way around the ring towards the commentators table. "Hey Roman!" Ellie waved as he nodded waving back.

Seth caught this and glared grabbing her. "Oh, would you stop." He pushed her forward ahead of him. "What do you keep cheering for him for? He's not gonna win."

"Stop hating you little hater." She rolled her eyes, walking off with a pout.

"Looks like they are joining us on commentary here." Cole says.

"Great we got the Champ and Ellie on commentary can this night get any better." JBL smiled. "Seth, Ellie welcome!"

"Hey, JBL." Seth say down.

"What's Ellie doing?" Cole asked amused.

Ellie was by the apron cheering for Roman, Seth sighed. "Being annoying that's what, Ellie! Get over here and make up your mind of who you are gonna cheer for."

She walked over putting the headset on. "Didn't I say to stop being a hater, but hi guys!"

"Hey Ellie!" JBL said happily.

"Oh, hold on we have to get another chair put out for you next to Byron." Cole said.

"No need, I got a seat." Ellie said waving him off, she plopped down on Seth's lap putting her arm around his neck.

The crowd whistled and cheered as he rolled his eyes but rested his arm around her waist. "I bet they are cheering, you try holding her she's heavy."

"Watch it man." Ellie said sternly as the match started. "Go Roman, woo!"

Seth shook this head they all begin brawling, Del Rio and Roman concentrate on each other while Owens concentrates on Ziggler. Roman threw him out the ring before he drives Del Rio into the barricade. He picked him up and bounced him off the commentary table, he fell to the floor. He stared over at Seth and Ellie before turning back to Del Rio.

"So, Seth any concern for whoever wins this match?" Cole asked.

"Not at all Michael but whoever wins will have earned it that I can truly say and to whoever wins better bring it on." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, Kevin you got this!" Ellie clapped.

He glared. "Anyway, Michael you should know I have been nothing but a fighting Champion, I'm actually excited to see who wins. That's why I'm out here to watch to see what my competition looks like and watch these guys battle it out." Seth said.

"Then why is Ellie out here?" Byron asked.

"Um excuse me Byron I'm right here I don't have a disease, why don't you ask me that question?" Ellie asked taking her eyes off the match to look at him.

"Okay, Ellie why are you out here?" Byron repeated.

"I refuse to answer since you made me mad." She looked back to the match. "Oh, Seth?"

"What kid?" Seth sighed.

"I'm not a kid, don't insult me like that you horrible person." Ellie looked back at the match. "And get your hand off my waist."

"Your on my lap!" Seth shot at her.

"That doesn't mean you have to touch me while I'm on your lap." Ellie argued. "Tell him Cole."

"She kinda has a point." Cole shrugged.

"You stay out this." Seth snapped at him.

Del Rio was kicking away at Roman in the corner, he went to whip him into another corner but it got reversed. Del Rio holds the ropes but Roman clotheslines him out of the ring. Roman sees Owens down, he gets out the ring and runs hitting him with a drive by dropkick. He saw Del Rio on the commentary table and ran hitting him with one to sending him down on to the floor.

"Ooh!" Cole winced.

"Right on the table, that's gonna take Del Rio out for a bit." Byron says.

"That-looked painful." Seth chuckled.

"Aw poor Del Rio." Ellie shook her head.

Seth shook his head. "Pick a side would you."

The match went back and forth, Roman hits Del Rio with a Superman Punch but Ziggler superkicks Roman sending him down. Owens grabs him and gives Ziggler a big German Suplex, he throws him in the corner before running and hits Ziggler with a cannonball. Owens then runs over to the other corner and hits Del Rio with a cannonball while Roman simultaneously hits Del Rio with a drive by dropkick.

"Woah Seth you felt that before, how does it feel?" Ellie looked at him but jumped already seeing him glaring at her. "What I do?"

Owens and Reigns was the last two standing and was staring at each other as the fans explode with anticipation.

"Things just got interesting." JBL chuckled.

"It's about to be a brawl in there." Seth agreed.

"And here they go!" Cole exclaimed as both Owens and Reigns traded punches.

Owens superkicks him back before whippig him to the ropes. he goes for the Pop-up Powerbomb but Roman counters with a Superman Punch as the crowd roared in cheers.

"Superman Punch!" Cole exclaimed.

"Right on the button!" JBL shouted.

"Now that was amazing." Byron agreed.

"Wow." Ellie said shocked, she looked at Seth. "You look worried?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat as Roman follows up with a huge spear, he pins Owens. "1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!"

Roman's music hits. "Your winner and new #1 Contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Roman Reigns!"

Ellie took her headset off, Seth looks furious as he looks at Roman Reigns.

"Seth you don't look to happy Roman won." Cole pointed out.

"You know what actually I am because now Roman has earned one more opportunity to get beaten by me." Seth says as Roman gets out the ring and walks over to him, he quickly takes the head set off and stands up.

Both men go face to face before their eyes fell to the title they look at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship before looking back at each other. Seth grabs the championship and puts it on his shoulder and pulls Ellie over by him.

Roman coldly stares at him. "We will have our time." He nods as the camera caught his words.

Seth stares at him before he looks at the Championship and smiles patting it. Roman nods his head and pats the Championship, he looked at Ellie and patted her head. She smiled as he took his hand back, turning his back he walked off to his music.

Cole and Byron chuckled at Seth shocked expression. "Did Roman just turn his back on Rollins?" Cole asked.

"He sure did and he patted Ellie's head." Byron replies.

"That was rude." JBL simply said.

"Ellie doesn't seem to mind." Cole chuckled at Ellie who was still smiling.

"Seth didn't care for it to much though." JBL says.

Roman celebrated with the crowd, Ellie sighed folding her arms across her chest looking at Seth. "You are so screwed at Survivor Series."

Seth took a deep breath closing his eyes, he slowly turned his head to her. Exhaling, he opened his eyes to glare at her, she quickly grinned.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and Seth are funny on commentary #RAW_

 _That girl cheers for everybody lol #RAW_

 _She just sat on Seth's lap like nothing...he didn't seem to mind #RAW_

 _Roman is the #1 contender #RAW_

 _Looks like Roman has a fan #RAW_

 _I can't help but love Ellie #RAW_

* * *

 **That was chapter two, leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. In the next chapter it will be Raw & SmackDown and Ellie will finally debut in the ring, but against who?**


	3. Debut Match, Team Rollie

**A/N- I'm so happy Seth is back in the WWE, now things can get interesting again but because he is back it inspired me to continue this story. I don't know why I stopped but I guess the fact he was gone got to me a little bit but I hope some people are still with me on this story. If I get enough reviews then I will continue it and keep going but if not then I might just get rid of it if people aren't interested in it anymore. But let's see who is still with me with this story!**

* * *

Pharya was sitting on one of the crates talking on the phone with her brother. Her hair was up in a high pony tail as she wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray short sleeved crop top.

 _"I swear you had me cracking up on Raw, Phar you are crazy."_ Phil chuckled. _"They got you playing a good character."_

"That isn't a character man, that is all me."

 _"Which makes it so funny, but is everybody treating you good there? You making any friends?"_

Pharya raised a brow. "Phil.." She trailed off. "This is a business not my first day of pre-school, I'm a grown woman."

 _"No your still my sister and hey I was just making sure my little sister was good."_ Phil said.

"Between you and Colt I don't know who treats me like a kid the most." She rolled her eyes and heard him chuckle. "But I am making friends actually. Me and Sasha are actually hanging out and she is a pretty cool girl not to mention I been hanging out with a couple guys back here like Colby."

 _"Lopez?"_

"No, Sanchez." Pharya said sarcastically.

 _"Oooh Pharya you hanging out with Colby Lopez a.k.a the man Seth Rollins."_ April voice came in the background in a teasing tone.

 _"She better just keep it friendly."_ Phil warned.

 _"Oh, shut up and let Phar have a life Phil."_ April argued.

"Hello, I'm still here you know." Pharya spoke up. "And no there is nothing else going on, he has a girlfriend."

 _"You sound disappointed."_ Phil said as you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I am not besides I don't want a boyfriend. My career is more important." Pharya said.

 _"Good, good little sister."_ Phil said.

Pharya looked up when she saw Colby coming towards her. "Well I gotta go Phil, I'll call you later on this week."

 _"Alright, if you need to vent about something then text me. I love you kid."_

 _"I love you too!"_ April called out.

"I love you both, crazy couple." Pharya smiled as she hung up her phone. "Sup, Lopez." She nodded.

He came to a stop in front of her. "What's up Brooks."

"You need something?"

"Yeah, here." He handed her a paper. "Me and you are gonna be doing the Live Events this week and I got a match with Kane."

"Ooh I wonder who is gonna win that one." Pharya wiggled her brow.

Colby chuckled. "It's a coin toss but I got an extra ticket to a Hockey game coming up, you wanna come with me?"

"How did you know I like Hockey?" Her brow raised. "And wouldn't your girlfriend be upset with you going out with another girl."

"That picture of you in a Hockey jersey on Twitter kind of gave it away." Colby said.

"Oh, yeah." Pharya scratched her head. "I looked good in that picture." She said, she smiled from just thinking about it.

"But no I mean were just going as friends and besides she already said Hockey isn't her thing." He rolled his eyes at the last part. "Just like video games and other stuff."

"Sure I'll go with you to the game." Pharya hopped off the crates. "And no video games?" Her brows furrowed together. "No offense Lopez but your girlfriend sounds boring buddy." She patted his shoulder.

"Nah, she's cool." He shrugged.

"Mhm." Pharya smiled. "Well I gotta go get ready, see you later on Colby. Don't miss me to much, I know it's gonna be hard though."

Colby playfully rolled his eyes. "I'll try to survive without you."

Pharya laughed as she walked off down the hall towards the Female Talent locker room.

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

"You guys ready for Divas action? Nikki Bella going to take on Ellie Brooks." Cole said as Nikki was walking down the ramp with Brie and Alicia Fox. "She's being accompanied to the ring by Team Bella of course." They got in the ring doing their taunt.

They was cut off by Ellie's theme, she walked out to a loud pop from the crowd. Turning around she showed off the back of her sleeveless half hoodie that had **Pipebomb Queen** on it, turning back around she took off her hood. Smiling she started skipping down the ramp, she slapped a couple fans hands.

"The Authority's girl they call her." Byron said. "Or in other words the annoying little sister of Seth Rollins."

"Ellie has made quite the impact sense arriving to WWE and she sure is a different one. Even you can agree with that JBL." Cole said.

"She sure is, I love that attitude of Ellie's and I can't wait to see her wrestle tonight." JBL said. "That girl may be small but she can handle herself."

"The main reason this match was made because Ellie attacked Team Bella backstage last week and left them laid out." Cole says, she got on the second rope getting the crowd hyped. "So Nikki Bella looking for a bit of redemption."

Ellie threw her jacket to the floor, she jumped off the rope and looked over at Team Bella with a smirk before rolling her eyes. Brie hugged her sister before her and Alicia got of the ring and stayed ringside to cheer her on, the ref looked between both girls who were staring each other down.

He motioned for the bell. _'Ding, ding, ding'_

"This match is underway and Nikki quickly going after Ellie." Byon says, she rammed her in the corner and started hammering away on her with punches.

The ref started counting, she backed up when he got to a count of three. Going to run after her she was met with a boot to the face which sent her stumbling back, Ellie ran knocking her over to the mat. Flipping her hair back she got on top of Nikki and started punching her and slamming her head down repeatedly.

Picking her up she whipped her to the ropes, Nikki bounced off and ducked a clothesline from her, she bounced of the other set of ropes and was picked up. Ellie swung her and hit her with a hard Swinging La Re Neira backbreaker making the crowd ooh.

"That was a mean backbreaker, Ellie now going to work on the back of Nikki Bella." Cole said as she kneeled down on Nikki's back and held her arms back while applying more pressure. "Ellie basically sitting on the back of Nikki!"

Letting her arm go, she rammed one knee in the back of Nikki one more time before standing up and now stood on her back with her arms stretched out. "Who's the best?" Ellie called out getting cheers.

She got off Nikki's back, grabbing her hair she threw her into the corner and ran to her but Nikki moved out the way making her face hit the turnbuckle. Nikki went to get her but Ellie ducked her head under and hooked her arm over Nikki before yanking her down face first in the second turnbuckle.

Holding her face she crawled away from the corner, Ellie backed up in the corner and got up to sit on the top turnbuckle. She waited until Nikki got back up to jump off and hit her with a dropkick that sent her back down to the mat, she hooked her leg.

"One! Tw-" Nikki got the shoulder up.

Doing a quick kick up she shook her leg out and waited for Nikki to turn around, she was about to hit her with a heel kick but Brie got up on the apron. She went to go get hit her but Nikki grabbed her and rolled her up.

"One! Two! T-" Ellie managed to kick out just in time.

"Ellie with kick out, Nikki almost had her thanks to the distraction from Brie." Byron says, Nikki quickly hits her with a clothesline. "Ouch, Ellie favoring the back of her head."

Grabbing her, she threw her over the top rope but Ellie caught herself and managed to stay on the apron. Nikki caught this and marched over to her but was shocked when she pulled her over the ropes to, she stayed on the apron and started to get up. Hitting her with a hard right hook the crowd oohed as Nikki fell on the floor hitting it with a smack, she got back in the ring and waited while Nikki was getting back up.

"What is Ellie gonna do here?" JBL asked, she ran hitting the ropes, bouncing off she ran flying through the second rope and landed on Nikki taking her down as the crowd cheered. "Ellie doing a little high flying!"

Ellie leaned back on the barricade getting pats on the back from the crowd, grabbing Nikki by the hair she threw her back inside the ring while the ref started to check on her. Instead of getting back in the ring, she casually walked over to Brie and Alicia who quickly went on guard from her getting that close.

"Uh, oh." Cole warned. "Things might get ugly at ringside."

"What? You think I forgot you getting your butt up on that apron?" Ellie quirked a brow, she saw the ref was still busy with Nikki making her show a sneaky smirk. She took her hands and made a loud slapping sound before dramatically falling on the announce table which got the refs attention.

"Why did-" Byron was cut off by the ref yelling at Alicia and Brie.

"Hey! What did you two do?" He questioned. "Did you touch her?"

"What? No we didn't!" Brie argued.

"She slapped me and she tried to push me!" Ellie pointed.

"No we did not!" Alicia argued.

"That's it, you two are out of here!" The ref pointed to the back as the crowd cheered Brie, Nikki, and Alicia started arguing and throwing a fit.

"Ellie made it seem like Brie, and Alicia Fox hit her." Cole said. "The ref is throwing them out of here!"

"That has got to be the smartest thing I seen someone do in a numbers game advantage." JBL chuckled. "Brie and Alicia are livid and so is Nikki who is use to having Team Bella out here with her." They started making their way up the ramp.

"Guys, Ellie is laughing she knows exactly what she just did." Byron said, the camera showed her laughing. "This girl is crazy but smart."

Ellie slowly turned back to the ring, she got back on the apron and glared down Nikki who was looking scared since Brie and Alicia were now gone.

Nikki ran towards her but got a shoulder to the gut, she stumbled back holding her stomach which allowed her to get back in the ring. She ran to Nikki and jumped on her but was caught and was hit with a hard spine buster, she hooked both of her legs.

"One! Two! T-" Ellie gave a strong kick out making Nikki look at her wide eyed while the crowd cheered and was trying to get her back in the match.

Standing up, she pulls Ellie up by the hair and smacks her hard across the face. "Stay down!" She smacked her hard across the face again, she fell to her knees. "You are nothing compared to Team Bella! You hear me!" Nikki slapped her again.

"Nikki just slapping Ellie, i-is she laughing?" JBL questioned, Ellie was starting to laugh when Nikki had slapped her again which made Nikki take a step back wide eyed. "She is freaking laughing at this."

"That all you got?" Ellie asked.

Nikki went to slap her again, but got one instead which sent her falling back holding her cheek. "Now that was a slap!" Byron exclaimed, Ellie got back to her feet and landed a sharp kick to the back of the head of Nikki. "That kick was nasty."

Holding the back of her head, Nikki kicked her feet in pain but had no time to recover as Ellie had quickly picked her up the hair and slammed her back down with force. She leaned back letting out at a loud primal scream.

"Whoa, talk about a scream." Cole said.

Ellie picked her up and whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off going for a clothesline but it was ducked as she quickly shook her up for a second. Turning around, Nikki got kicked in the stomach and was hooked in a DDT position until Ellie flipped her over her shoulders. She held her head while Nikki was wrapped backwards on her back.

"Oh man we know what this is." Byron says, the crowd oohed as Ellie sat out hitting her with the Gory Neckbreaker. It stunned Nikki before she fell face first on the mat out cold. "And Ellie calls that BlackOut."

"That's the move that won her, her first championship in wrestling." Cole said, she turned her over for the cover. "That's it."

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted and signaled for the match to be over, Ellie's theme hit.

Smiling Ellie got to her feet, the ref raised her hand as the crowd cheered giving her a loud pop. She held her head as she leaned back on the ropes watching the replays of the match.

"Team Bella may be dominate but that one girl may have them beat." JBL said.

"She out smarted them tonight." Cole said. "That was a great debut match for that young woman."

Sliding out the ring she slapped some hands going up the ramp with a winning smirk on her face.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol Ellie pretending to slap herself was funny #RAW_

 _Ellie wins! #RAW_

 _She is a little crazy then again we all know who her sister law is #RAW_

 _That finisher is sick and it fits her #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- This is only the beginning, sorry Bellas but this is my domain now and I don't want you in it #Losers #ImSmarterThanYou_

 _CMPunk tweets- I taught my sister well #ProudBrother_

 _Nikki & Brie tweets- This ain't over Brooks #WatchYourBack _

_Ellie replies- Ah shutup, you know longer matter_

 ** _Later backstage 'On screen'_**

"Explain to me again how you got Kevin Owens on your team again?" Ellie questioned getting cheers as the camera showed her walking down the corridor with Seth who got a mixed reaction. Her hair was neatly brushed up in a high pony tail as she still had on her ring attire from earlier.

"I told him he would get a shot out at the title once I was finished with Roman." Seth shrugged, she started chuckling. "The heck is funny over there?"

"Because you are such a liar." Ellie shook her head. "The fact that Kevin actually believed you makes him just as slow as you."

"I'm not slow." He said sternly.

"Ooh is that supposed to be your deep voice?" Ellie teased with a laugh. "It's cute." She said as the crowd laughed

"Shut your mouth." He shook his head. "You are so annoying."

Ellie shrugged. "Deal with it or medicate me."

"I'll think about that last thing." Seth said getting laughs from the crowd, she glared over at him.

"You-" Ellie started to say.

"OOOHHH, ELLIE AND SETH ROLLINS!" Big E called out making the two of them stop, him and Kofi appeared while chuckling.

"God no." Seth rubbed his forehead.

Ellie smirked. "This should be fun."

"Seth, word on the street is that you are in need of some partners." Kofi slightly motioned between him and Big E.

"He is actually." Ellie nodded.

"Shut it, don't you dare." Seth pointed at her. "Stop enjoying this."

"Mmm well look no further, because your team is complete." Big E says.

"That's right." Kofi nodded smiling while Seth continued looking annoyed.

"The New Day is here." Big E outstretched his arms.

"Awwh." Kofi made an angel sound.

"Is here!"

"Awwwh."

"Is here!"

"Awwh."

"Hey, hey, enough, enough." Seth stopped them. "Tag Champs you wanna be on Team Rollins?"

"Yeah." Big E and Kofi nodded.

"Cool your in." Ellie said with a smile.

"Yes!" They celebrated high fiving each other.

"Only on one condition, one condition." Seth held up a finger. "You play by my rules, I am the captain."

"You the captain." Kofi pointed.

"Your the captain of the ship." Big E nods.

"Wait a minute wait, you guys are missing something." Ellie said getting looks from all of them. "Come on your smart guys...well two of you are." She gave Seth a look as he glared at her, she sighed. "Do the math it's you three and Kevin Owens that's only four your missing one."

"That's true it is a traditional five on five Survivor Series match we need one more guy." Seth said.

"Now you get it." Ellie threw a hand up.

Kofi and Big E gave each other looks before smiling and slowly bringing their pointer finger up to their forehead making it look like a horn.

"What is this?" Seth questioned confused, pressing their fingers up to their foreheads they started to make concentrating sounds. "What are you doing? What are they doing?"

"I don't know man." She shrugged.

"What are you guys doing? Stop that, stop doing that. Quit it!" Seth says.

A trumpet was soon heard making Ellie try to surpress her laugh from Seth reaction, he closed his eyes as if hoping he didn't just hear that.

Xavier jumped into camera view making Ellie jump and draw back, Kofi and Big E giggled. "I'M BACKKKK!" Xavier dragged out, Seth palmed his face and let it slowly slide down.

"The Unicorn magic and the power of positivety he is here, Xavier Woods!" Kofi introduced as Seth rested a hand on his hip annoyed while Ellie continued to look amused.

"And with The New Day reunited." Big E said.

"Together." Kofi starts.

"Together." Big E says, he points to Xavier.

"Together!" Xavier finished, they all looked to Seth and Ellie wanting them to join in.

"One." They started counting.

"No." Seth shook his head.

"Not happening." Ellie scoffed.

"Two. Three, together!" The New Day said together.

"Nope, mm-mm." Seth continued shaking his head.

"But listen, we can not loose! We can't." Big E said.

"Alright, alright look. Welcome to Team Rollins, okay?"

"That's right!" Kofi cheered as Big E clapped his hands one good time showing his excitement while doing a dance. "That's right Cap'n."

"We wrote a song for the two of you." Xavier motions to Seth and Ellie.

"Say what?" Ellie put a hand over her chest. "For both of us?"

"Yeah, we combined both of your names." Kofi says.

"Wanna hear it?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Ellie says excited.

"No we don't need a song." Seth shook his head. "No come on." He begged.

"It's for you two." Big E says as he started doing warms ups.

"Really? No you guys.." Seth trailed off.

Xavier started playing the 'New Day Rocks' theme on the trumpet while Big E and Kofi started clapping and singing along. "Team Rollie, Team Rollie, Team Rollie, Team Rollie." The crowd even joined in.

"Wait I actually like that." Ellie nodded her head to the beat before joining in with the clapping. "Team Rollie, Team Rollie, Team, Rollie." She sung along with a laugh.

"No, no, no, no don't you join in." Seth said but they still kept going, he started nodding his head to the beat actually starting to like the name himself. "Team, Rollie, Team Rollie, Team Rollie." He sung with them.

"Come on Cap'n." Kofi cheered him on.

"Team, Rollie, Team Rollie." They continued as Seth started dancing in a circle.

Seth quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing. "Whoa, whoa, hey okay." He grabbed Ellie pushing her ahead of him. "We cool, we cool we'll see you out there."

"Oh come on I was actually having fun." Ellie said, she went to go back.

"Get back here." Lifting her up by the waist with one arm he dragged her with him.

"Bye, New Day!" Ellie called out.

"Bye El!" Kofi waved.

"See, yah Rollie." Xavier called out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _DFL that was funny, Seth reaction was priceless #RAW_

 _Team Rollie? I actually like that combined name for them it fits #RAW_

 _New Day, Ellie, and Seth Rollins are gold together #RAW_

 _How can you not love all of them #RAW_

 _Ellie was so cute dancing #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I don't care what people say about them The New Day are my kind of guys to hang with, nice nickname for us guys #TeamRollie #ILikeIt_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Seth theme hit as him and Ellie walked out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. "Accompanied to the ring by Ellie, from Davenport Iowa. Seth Rollins!" Lillian anounced.

Ellie giggled at New Day who was rocking out to Seth theme song while Kevin Owens shook his head at them. Hopping up on the apron, Seth walked up the steps and sat on the ropes letting her get in first.

"Those two actually seem to be getting along, compared to how they were last week." JBL said.

"I think it's gonna take longer then this JBL." Byron said.

"Ellie seems to be in a good mood ever since she won her match against The Bella's earlier." Cole said. "Which was definitely a good match to watch."

"Come on guys, Team Rollie join in." JBL cheered as New Day was doing it again.

Ellie sat on the ropes while Roman's theme hit, he made his way down through the crowd and hoped over the barricade. Ryback's theme hit as he did his taunt before walking down and meeting Roman at the bottom of the ramp, Dean Ambrose theme hit as he walked out to a loud pop.

"Haha! I totally called it." Ellie laughed. "You owe me twenty bucks Sethie boy."

"Hush." Seth sent her a side glare, he felt a kick to his butt making him whip around. "Seriously Ellie?"

"Wasn't me." She shrugged, looking away she smirked slightly.

"That it?" Seth called out to Roman. "That's all of your team?" He asked.

Roman smirked, The Usos theme hit as they came out getting a loud pop since they were out for a long time due to injury. They got in the ring and looked at Seth team who was glaring at them.

"This is so damn stupid." Seth shook his head, he took off his shirt and threw it over on the floor.

Ellie gasped. "You swore!" She pointed. "It's supposed to be a PG show."

"Shut up and hold this for me." Seth handed his title over to her.

"K." Taking it from him she jumped down but dropped it by mistake making him slap his forehead, she quickly picked it back up. "My bad man, my bad."

The bell rung. "Looks like Xavier is gonna start things off against Jimmy Uso." Cole said.

Xavier was pacing back and forth getting pumped as the rest of the team was getting him pumped and ready. "I got this! I got this, it's my time." He continued to pace.

"You got this Xavier!" Ellie called out as she banged on the mat, the title was over her shoulders. She shook her head watching him continuing to get pumped. "He so does not got this."

Xavier went after Jimmy but ran right into a superkick from Jimmy who quickly tags in his brother. He went to the top rope and hit a Frog Splash before hooking his legs.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted.

"That was one quick elimination." Byron shook his head.

"Xavier Woods has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

"Wow." Ellie mouthed.

Standing back she watched between all the men go back and forth until it was just Kevin Owens, and Seth Rollins against Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

"What, not cheering for your boyfriend tonight?" Seth looked down at Ellie.

"You should really be paying attention to your match." Ellie warned.

Before he could say something, Seth saw Dean about to pin Owens but he ran in and stopped it. Grabbing him, Dean threw Seth out the ring and by the feet of Ellie who simply shook her head. Dean hit Dirty Deeds on Kevin Owens before covering him.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref finished making the crowd cheer.

"Kevin Owens has been eliminated." Lillian says.

"Oh boy, this is now a two on one situation." JBL said.

Cole agrees. "Which means trouble for Rollins."

"Want my help?" Her brow raised.

"I got this!" He shouted with a point.

Ellie chuckled. "Okay." She nods and goes to lean back on the announce table.

The crowd chants, _'You sold out'_ at Seth while Dean tags in Roman, Seth gets in the ring before quickly rolling back out by the ramp. Dean jumped off the apron and threw him back inside, Roman clotheslines Seth who rolls out the ring again and makes a run to the barricades.

"Rollins trying to make a quick escape, but Reigns catches him." Cole says as Roman dragged him back down and threw him over the barricade.

Roman bounces him off the steps before sending him into the commentary table, Ellie watched with an amuse smile as Seth fell to the floor. "Hey, Roman." She waved.

He sent her a smile before focusing back on Seth, he backs up when he saw Seth was now getting back up to his feet. He ran hitting him with a drive by dropkick on the commentary table, picking him up he threw him back in the ring. Roman powers him in the corner with some clubs to the chest before tagging in Dean who quickly went to the top rope.

"Reigns and Ambrose look to be going for the Doomsday Device." Byron said, Seth starts fighting back and gets out of it. He slides out the ring.

"Okay, you can help." Seth said running past her with Dean on his trail as he tried to escape from the timekeepers area.

"The magic word?" She teased.

"Ellie!" Seth shouted with a growl as he got pulled back over by Dean.

"Fine." Rolling her eyes, she walked over and snatched Dean around so he was looking at her. He let Seth go and glared down at her but was a bit in shock from not expecting that much strength from a girl her size.

"Ellie saving Rollins and-ooh!" Cole exclaimed as she slapped him hard across the face. "Ellie just slapped Dean Ambrose!" The crowd oohed.

"And with no remorse either." JBL says.

Dean took it in with a nod before he snapped his head back over to Ellie who had already snuck pass him and ran into the time keepers area. He followed after her but was met with a chair to his midsection.

"Rollins with the chair and that's gonna call for disqualification." Byron says. "Thanks to the distraction from Ellie."

Ellie leaned on the small timekeepers barricade watching, Roman ran over to stop it but was quickly met with the same treatment as Dean. Taking the chair he started assaulting both men with it before looking around at the crowd who were booing.

"Looks familiar don't it!" He yelled at them, walking pass he hit Dean with chair one good time again before hitting Roman with it again. Picking Roman up he threw him in the ring and taunts the crowd while he walks past Ellie and ruffles her hair, she swatted his hands off as her brows furrowed.

Going up the steps, Seth got back in the ring. "Seth just stalking Reigns with that chair." JBL says, Ellie walks from behind the area and heads over to the ring by the ramp.

Seth goes to swing the chair but was met with a Superman Punch, sending him down. "Superman Punch!" Cole exclaimed as some of the crowd was booing Roman. "Reigns now sitting up for the spear."

Roman let out his signature roar, Ellie grabbed the foot of Seth as he turned around, she pulled him down and out the ring as the crowd gave a mixed reaction. "Thank goodness for Ellie." JBL sighed in relief.

"Seth Rollins better thank her but when he goes up against Roman in two weeks time, I doubt even Ellie can save him." Byron said.

Pulling him up, the two of them backed up the ramp as she gave him his title back. Seth rested an arm around her while he was still rubbing his jaw. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ellie patted his back. "Would have pulled you out earlier but I actually like watching the Superman Punch up close."

"Way to ruin the moment." Seth rolled his eyes.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol Xavier wasn't ready #RAW_

 _Ellie has a set on her to be smacking Ambrose like that #RAW_

 _She smacked him with just no emotion, I love Ellie #RAW_

 _I don't know what to call Seth and Ellie anymore they got a brother and sister bond going on but who knows #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Poor Xavier but I only offer my help when people ask me nicely and the same goes for Rollins #NothingAgainstYah_

* * *

 **That was chapter three and if people like it and want to see more of Ellie then let me know by leaving a review so I will know. But I hope people are still with me, see people next time!**


	4. Come Back To Me Soon, New Partner

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, if you guys keep them coming then I will keep posting chapters up it all depends on how many reviews I get. I'm trying to at least make it to 20 this time, and I don't know who I'm putting Pharya with yet plus I wanna focus on her career for a while. But here is the next chapter, hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Pharya was in the car with Mercedes ( Sasha Banks) as they were heading to the hospital to see Colby. He had got injured during the Live Event in Dublin Ireland and had blew out his knee and because of that he was going to be out for at least nine months.

"Thanks for coming with me Banks." Pharya said as she was the one driving.

Mercedes waved it off. "It's nothing besides Colby is a cool guy I want to see if he is okay to. It beats being in a hotel room all day and do nothing. Then again with job we have, doing nothing sounds pretty dope."

She chuckled. "Tell me about it." Pharya had on cut up skinny jeans with a pair of converse, a nay blue short sleeved crop top and matching jean jacket while her hair was straightened out.

Pulling up to the hospital, they got out and checked in up at the front before making their way to his room. Pharya gently knocked on the door, Mercedes shook her head before knocking on the door louder.

"Rude." Pharya said.

"That is not rude, who is gonna hear those knocks?" Mercedes raised a brow.

"Come in." Colby called out.

Pharya opened the door. "Heyy." Her and Mercedes walked inside. "Hope you don't mind having visitors."

"I heard you two outside the door." He said amused, he was laying back in the hospital bed with his leg now bandaged and fixed up.

"That was Pharya acting like she was knocking on the door at a library." Mercedes jerked her thumb over at her.

"And that was her knocking like she wasn't." Pharya pointed over at her.

Colby chuckled, he winced as he sat up a bit more. "Well I asked for some entertainment today, looks like I got it."

"Ask and I appear huh?" Pharya joked before sitting down in the chair.

"Oh, yeah we stopped and got you something." Mercedes said as she pulled the bear out the bag, it had a card attached to it.

"Alright, which one of you picked this guy out?" Colby questioned as it was all white with black eyes nose and mouth, it had a Seth Rollins shirt on him.

"All her, I picked the card out though." Mercedes said.

"What?" Pharya questioned, she pouted. "I thought the shirt was actually a nice touch."

"I never said it wasn't." He put his hands up in defense.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee or something, you want anything Phar?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm good." She held up a hand.

Colby looked over at Pharya when Mercedes left out. "Your new best friend huh?"

"Nah I wouldn't say best friend but Mercedes is really cool and she is a good person to talk to." She shrugged. "Can you believe she said I'm half tomboy?"

"You? Noo." Colby said fake shocked.

"I know!" Pharya shook her head, she looked back at him. "How are you holding up?"

Colby shrugs. "Putting on a brave face, I can't say it's not getting to me though. I mean I was at the very top of my career and one move put that to the end...it sucks. Then I have to put up with Zhara and the last thing I need on my plate is stress right now but I don't get people see that." He shook his head. "Sorry to be throwing all this on you."

"Hey, it's good to vent." Pharya got up, she sat on the side of his bed by his arm. "Don't let this get the best of you, I don't care if those doctors say nine months if you really wanna come back and get your spot you will be there in seven or eight. So just forget all the stress and everything and anybody bringing that negative energy in your life, you just get rid of them like I do."

"You really think I can come back in seven or eight months?" Colby asked.

"I know you can Lopez and so do your fans cause man your Twitter has been blowing up." Pharya let out a small scoff. "And anytime that I'm off, if you want I will come to physical therapy with you. Or whether you just want chill out and relax all you gotta do is call."

Colby looked at her for a second before nodding. "Your a good girl Pharya."

"Hey, I know how it feels to get a bad injury and feel like it's all over. But I never would have got through it if I didn't have positive friends and family by my side so I been in your shoes." She shrugged. "It's not a fun place but only the strongest survive and if you start slacking I will drag you to therapy by the golden patch in your head." Pharya nodded with a smile.

"No need." Colby quickly said with a laugh. "I will be going every day I'm supposed to do so whoever gets the title better just keep my throne warm for me."

"That's the spirit." She patted his shoulder. "That is the right attitude to have."

"What about Ellie though, with me being gone how is that gonna change things with your character?" Colby asked.

"Well Hunter said I could stay with The Authority and still do my own thing but they will probably let me mess with a couple people like Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns. But don't worry about me, Ellie Brooks will be cool and waiting for her annoying other half to come back with a bang."

"Don't get into to much trouble without me." Colby pointed.

"No promises." Pharya sung with a laugh. "Where is everybody?"

"My mom will be back in a while since I'm getting released tomorrow, she's gonna stay with me and help out."

Pharya nodded. "That's what moms are for, but shouldn't somebody else be there?"

"Zhara is doing Indy shows but she will probably come visit when she has time off." Colby said. "Still going to that Hockey game with me?"

"Of course I am." She nodded. "You can't invite me to a Hockey game and then think I'm backing out. You still owe me a rematch in Madden by the way and I'm serious because you cheated."

Colby started laughing. "I did not cheat, you are just a sore loser Pharya."

"No I am not. That touch down did not count man I had dropped my controller.."

"Here it goes." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"I dropped it and I called a times out but you still kept going, which means you cheated." She explained.

"I technically didn't hear you say times out." He smirked.

"Oh your full of crap Colby." Pharya pointed as he started laughing.

A knock on the door made them look up. "Come on in." Colby called out still laughing, his mother walked in. "Oh, hey."

"I'm sorry didn't know you had a visitor Col." She smiled extending her hand. "Hi it's nice to finally meet you Pharya."

"You to Mrs. Lopez." She leaned over and shook her hand with a smile.

"I love your character Ellie, about time somebody put my son over here back in his place." She motioned over to him.

"Hey!" Colby threw a hand up. "Your my mom."

"What's your point hun?" His mother asked, making Pharya laugh. "Are you staying long?"

"No, I gotta get back on the road but I already told your son that when I have a day off I will be seeing him since he stays in Chicago. But I have to go find Mercedes who is probably still in the cafeteria doing lord knows what." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Anyway if you need me Colby then just give me a ring or shoot me a text. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Lopez and get better Col." Pharya winked at the last part before leaving out and closing the door.

Colby chuckled. "I will definitely miss traveling with her on the road."

His mother nodded. "I like Pharya, something lively about her. I was expecting her to be more tough but she is a sweet girl tattoos and all...if you were gonna date a girl with tattoos it should have been her."

"Let it go mom." Colby shook his head with a smile. "We're just friends besides I'm dating Zhara."

"Point?" His mother playfully raised a brow making him glare over at her.

Mercedes opened the door. "Hey, where's Pharya?"

"She just left to find you." Colby said.

She sighed. "Back to the cafeteria I go." She shook her head. "Get well soon Colby, can't wait until you come back!" Mercedes called out as she ran back out.

He shook his head at her amused before reading the card that was attached to the bear that Pharya had brought him.

 _I'll miss being with you in the ring and riding with you in the car. Your the only one that never told me shut up when I started singing in the car but I know you will be back sooner then nine months. Mostly because you got the same hard head and love for wrestling as my brother, come back to me soon!_

 _Pharya_

Colby chuckled closing the card up, he messed with the shirt of the bear. "Well next stop, recovery."

* * *

The next day Pharya was sitting at catering as she was texting her brother, they were talking about Indy wrestling. But it somehow got dragged into what style of french fries is better.

"How dare he say that about curly fries." Pharya shook her head before responding back quickly. She had on a pair of jean shorts and a Dolph Ziggler hoodie with the sleeves rolled up exposing her tattoos more. Her hair was in a long braid to the side.

"Hey, Cheshire." Paige patted her head walking past.

Pharya smiled as she continued texting. "Hey screamer."

"Your never gonna let that night go are you?" Paige glared as she sat at the table with her food.

"I heard what I heard." Pharya chuckled. "I was debating on whether to call the police or not."

"Shut up Pharya!" Paige threw her roll at her making her laugh. "Don't you have a meeting to get to in a bit?"

"Yeah, they want to talk to me about who I'm going to be messing with around here next." She nodded. "It doesn't really matter to me but I can't wait to go against my real enemy with the women though."

"Who's that?" Paige questioned.

Pharya put a finger to her lips. "Ssh! I'm not allowed to say but..." She motioned Paige to come closer, Paige scooted over. "It's...oops time up I gotta go meet up with Paul bye." Pharya jumped up and quickly scurried off.

"Pharya!" Paige called out, she heard he friend laughing. "You are so dead when I catch you!"

"I love you to Paige!" Pharya called back to her, she slowed down once she got around the corner. Walking past some people down the corridor she saw the room they were gonna meet in, she knocked before going in. "Hello there."

"Pharya." Paul motioned her in with a hand. "We were just talking about you, come in kid."

"I hope there was good things being said in here." Pharya said with a smile, she gave a hug to Corrano. "There's my favorite creative guy."

"Oh lord." Corrano chuckled. "What do you need from me? And that is like the eighth superstar hoodie I seen you in."

"She was wearing mine last week." Jon ( Dean Ambrose ) said as he walked in the room. "Sup, Pharya."

"Hi, Jon." Pharya shot him a smile before giving him a side hug.

"Then she was wearing the DX hood the week before that." Corrano said.

Paul chuckled, he shrugged. "She has great taste." He stood up. "But the reason I brought Jon here is because we all know that due to Seth injury and a lot of others that it is going to be a big whole missing. Starting from here things are just gonna get rough from here on out but we got a big feud coming for Ellie and in the mean time." Paul motioned his opened hand to Jon. "We are going to have you getting on his nerves for a while."

"I'm down." Jon shrugged.

"I can do that." Pharya nodded. "But your not ready for me Ambrose."

Jon raised a playful brow at her. "Wanna bet Brooks?"

"Alright, alright you two save it for in the ring alright." Paul laughed. "But just stop at creative and let them fill you in for how we are gonna start you guys off tonight."

"Will do, sir." Pharya shook his hand, both of them took their leave. "Haven't messed with you since CZW."

"Was that before or after you tried to beat me to death with a chair?" Jon asked.

She shrugged. "Before."

He chuckled. "It's gonna be good working with you again...just stay away from the chairs."

Pharya started laughing. "No promises dude, none what so ever." They walked off down the hall.

* * *

 **That was the first part to this update, leave me a review and don't forget to read the second part!**


	5. Ellie's Segment, And Princess Pretty?

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guy, it may be a little bit but I think I got some loyal people on here that are going to stick with me on this story as it goes forward. I can't wait until I bring Seth back in the story, him and an Ellie reunion is gonna be so awesome, is it bad that I already have it planned out? Lol but hopefully I get more reviews and followers, here is the second part update!**

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

Ellie's theme song hit as she walked out to a loud pop from the crowd, she smiled with her arms outstretched while waving at all of them. She had on a pair of bleached jean shorts, her necklace, a yellow crop top with a white beanie and pair of yellow and white low cut converse as her hair was straightened out.

"There is a woman who I think everybody has been talking about." Byron says. "We are all aware of Seth Rollins condition and of course how he had to vacate the World Title, and there is a tournament being held here tonight."

"I feel so bad for Ellie, she has nobody to pick with now." JBL said, she walked down the ramp slapping some hands before sliding in the ring. "Seth was Eliie's other half and the reason she loved coming to work."

"I wouldn't go there with it John but I do have to agree that Rollins being away might have an effect on Ellie, she was out here earlier with Triple H so she is still with The Authority." Cole explained.

"Yeah, but what threw everybody off is that she had nothing to say that entire time." Byron says. "But she seems better now."

Taking a mic, she laid in the center of the ring on her stomach as she kicked her feet back and forth in the air while her music died down. _'Team Rollie, Team Rollie'_ The crowd started chanting, she laughed as it got louder and louder.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that spandex wearing, blond patched, brown hair, brown eyed jerk to." She nodded as they cheered. "But I do look forward to him making a full recovery and returning back to me, like it or not we are kinda stuck together." She smiled before letting out a sigh. "The reason I was quite earlier is because I was just trying to take all of this in and I literally watched Triple H hand Roman the title on the silver platter. He didn't take it though...it was a stupid move but you know sometimes pride pushes success to the side, it happens to stupidest of us." Ellie shrugged getting laughs. "But I came out here to talk and unlike the other girls in the back, when I talk I actually have stuff to say and it's worth listening to. So no pee breaks and you can un mute your TV because the future of female wrestling is speaking. Now I don't care what you do when the other girls get mics but I'm Ellie Brooks. And I demand to be heard and respected so sit back, shutup and listen...half of you are drunk any damn way."

The crowd gave a mixed reaction. "Is that her way of asking nicely?" Cole questioned.

"I don't even think she was asking." JBL answered.

"You know even though I wasn't in WWE I did still watch and it made me sick watching these pretty faces ruin what is women wrestling. Then the other girls that do have talent get over looked because they don't look like Eva Marie, Nikki Bella, Summer Rae...I mean I got a list of names. But my point is the women who could make this better were over looked but that's changed and a lot of things around here are gonna be changing more. Now I may not like them but me, Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha Banks is what this place has been missing and I can't wait to see my other girl up here." Ellie smirked as the crowd started cheering. "Yeah, you know who I'm talking about, she is a hugger isn't she?" She joked with a grin. "But seriously I came out here to make it clear to you guys what kind of woman I am because I'm not a Diva and will never call myself one. I am woman that you will never see on Total Divas so to all of you waiting, go hold your breath and wait for it. That show is stupid to me and I don't like people in my personal life. Now I don't have no secrets or anything but that is just something that wasn't made for me because I didn't come here for reality TV. And the one girl that messed up by going on there was Paige. " She shook her head. "Girl..." Ellie dragged it out with a tsk. "That was the biggest mistake you made career wise, sure your getting into it with Charlotte but come on even you guys know Paige is not walking out with the title. I mean Paige you really use to be someone back there but you chose your fate by messing with The Bella's. Although I gotta say you never dated anybody to get by so I can't throw you in there with them...we all know why Nikki's title reign lasted so long, right?" Her brow raised with a smug smirk. "I guess people's time was up and her time was now." She shrugged as the crowd gave this a loud pop, they knew exactly who she was talking about. Ellie went to say something but found herself laughing at what she just said. "I swear I'm funny, you guys like me talking right?"

 _'YES!'_ They chanted a couple times.

"Anyway let me get back to this Paige issue, she is a two time Divas Champion and obviously forgot that she won that first time on pure luck. But Paige your not winning against Charlotte, I'm sure the Total Divas camera will get shots of you crying but your life on that show is comical I will tell you that honey." Ellie says with a chuckle, she shook her head. "Bottom line is that I'm not here to be famous, to be some movie star or anything like that I just came here to wrestle. So the day Vince fills that female locker room with women like me and the four girls I just named then this division will change. We will have matches that put these guys to shame and I'm not stating my opinion, I'm stating straight up facts." The crowd cheered in agreement as her face was now serious, she stood up on her feet. "I'm giving all of you a heads up out here and to the people in the back. My mouth has no filter and I say what I want with or without a mic, now I know some of you are really gonna hate me." She made a iffy gesture with her hand. "Or you are gonna like me and sometimes both but I don't really care because you are gonna respect me no matter how you feel." Ellie said before she scoffed. "Besides at the end of the day there is only one mans name on my paycheck that I should care on whether he likes me or not. Then again I still don't care what he thinks either."

Ellie threw the mic down as her theme hit, the crowd gave her a loud pop as she made her way out the ring.

"Those are some strong words." Cole said. "I don't think I ever seen a person walk out here and demand the WWE universe to listen and they actually do it."

"That's because she is Ellie!" JBL chuckled. "Like I said before I love this girls attitude. I see why Triple H called her the future, it's because she is."

"You better just hope The Authority can handle a girl like her." Byron says. "I can tell you from that just now that Ellie might have made some friends and some enemies back there."

"That might be the first thing we agree on Byron." JBL said. "But I agree."

 _Fan tweets_

 _I will always un mute my TV whenever Ellie appears #RAW_

 _That girl is smug just like her brother...but I still like her #RAW_

 _She is the you know who of the Divas #RAW_

 _I love Ellie man, she is the first Diva with her own way of doing things #RAW_

 _Ellie will never be a Total Diva? Thank God #RAW_

 _Haven't seen a girl like her on the mic since AJ Lee #RAW_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie backstage talking with Triple as the two of them got a loud mixed reaction.

Hunter sighed. "You know Ellie, I know Seth being gone is gonna be hard for you."

"Not really." She said plainly.

"And if you wanna cry.."

"I'm good man." Ellie says getting laughs.

"But listen as long as you still have the back of The Authority then you can believe we still have yours." He said.

"Of course." Ellie nodded. "But I hope you can respect that I'm still gonna be doing my own thing and if you need me, well you know where to find me."

He nodded. "I do, but I have to go watch the rest of these qualifying matches." He patted her shoulder walking off.

Taking out her phone she started texting until somebody bumped into her. She stumbled to the side, dropping her phone on the floor. "What the hell man?!" Her eyes widen looking down at her phone.

"Oops." Summer giggled as the camera showed her with Tyler Breeze who was to busy who was checking himself out in his phone while holding his selfie stick. "I'm sorry...oh wait I'm not." Her face turned into a glare. "You should watch were your standing Brooks."

Ellie picked up her crack phone. "You made me crack my phone Winter."

"It's Summer!" She corrected.

"I don't care what your name is Spring." Ellie waved it off as the crowd laughed. "All I know is I just brought this and you made me-"

"Ssh." Summer put her hand in her face.

"Real mature." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Nobody cares and like I said you should watch where you are standing and just be lucky that's all I did to you. See you and the rest of those girls from NXT might scare other girls but you don't scare me. I know in the end that I'm better then all of you combined."

Ellie scoffed. "Oh, please." She started laughing, it slowly died down. "Oh you were serious?"

Summer glared before smacking her, Ellie kept her head to the side as her hair covered the side of her face. "Does that answer your question if I was being serious?" She asked while hooking her arm with Tyler, she smirked. "Now if you will excuse me my boyfriend has a qualifying match to win for the World Title." They walked off.

Ellie finally turned her head back, she slowly took her beanie off before flipping her hair back. She was grinning as she slightly nodded while poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "You'll regret that blondie."

 _Ellie tweets- I don't know who Spring thinks she is but she is tripping, nobody smacks me #BreezeGroupie #Pathetic_

 _ **'In the ring'**_

It was Dean Ambrose vs Tyler Breeze in a qualifying match for the World Title tournament. The match continued going back and forth, Tyler had took advantage when Summer had stood in the way while Dean was trying to hit a suicide dive. It was all Tyler until Dean started fighting back, he went to the top rope.

"What's Ambrose gonna do here?" Cole asked, Dean jumped off the top hitting Breeze with a missile dropkick. "Ambrose with a missile dropkick off the top rope, both men now down."

Summer Rae was by the apron near the ramp as she was cheering for Breeze to get back in it, Ellie's theme hit making the crowd erupt in cheers.

"Uh, oh." Byron trailed off, Summer looked up at the ramp wide eyed as she walked out. "Ellie hasn't forgot about that slap."

"Summer better get out of there!" Cole warned.

"Run Summer." JBL said. "Run away"

Ellie continued glaring as she walked down the ramp, her theme song slowly died down. "I'm gonna knock the hell out of you." She pointed before running after her but Summer quickly ran away from her.

Both girls ran around the ring, Summer screamed as she ran up the ramp to the back. "Summer is hightailing it out of here!" Byron exclaimed amused.

"And Ellie is right behind her." Cole chuckled.

Dean took control over the match as Breeze was distracted by what was going on outside of the ring, Breeze tried taking back over. He ran to him but Dean gave him a back body drop over the top rope to create some space, the ref was at the count of four.

Breeze quickly runs back in the ring and goes for a clothesline, Dean ducks it and grabs him up in an inside cradle lock. "One!"

"Ambrose may have it hear guys!" Cole exclaimed.

"Two! Three!" The crowd roared in cheers as Dean's theme song hit.

"You gotta be kidding, can you picture that lunatic as a Champion?!" JBL shouted.

"I can." Byron said.

"Of course you would Byron." JBL fired back at him.

Dean was celebrating but the crowd started cheering loudly again. "What the-guys look!" Cole shouted, Ellie had a fistful of Summer's hair as she dragged her back down the ramp with one hand. "Ellie dragging a screaming Summer back down to the ring."

His music died off as Ellie dragged her back down with a glare, Summer was still kicking and screaming. "You had to do it blondie! How dare you put your damn hands on me, you lost your mind?" Dean had mic in his hand but he was actually finding this amusing so he watched, Ellie picked Summer up and threw her face first into the steel ring post. The crowd oohed as Summer was laid out, Ellie got on her knees and lifted her head up to look at her. "I know it's hard to keep those legs closed but your mouth shouldn't be a problem, or is it?" Laughing she let her fall back down.

"Summer is laid out, did you hear the impact of her being thrown into the ring post?" Byron asked.

"Ellie is a very dangerous women. You can not let her size fool you." JBL says. "I-Is she stealing Tyler Breeze selfie stick?"

"Ooh I like this." Ellie held it up and started checking herself out in it. "Now I see why he likes this thing so much, mine now." She shrugged putting it over her shoulder.

"She's taking it with her!" Cole laughed. Ellie stopped from going up the ramp, she walked back down. "Is she having second thoughts?"

Taking his phone off she sat it next to Breeze who was still out of it on the floor, putting the stick back on her shoulder she walked back up the ramp. "Well at least she returned the phone." Byron said.

"She is stealing his selfie stick!" JBL threw a hand up. "And nobody is gonna stop her!"

"You go stop her John." Cole said.

"It's not my selfie stick." JBL quickly said.

"Ambrose actually seems to be enjoying this, he hasn't taking his eyes off her yet." Cole says as Ellie's theme hit, she walked backwards up the ramp with a smile as she sent Dean a wave.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is mean when she is angry #RAW_

 _Did anybody else see how she was dragging Summer down the ramp, lol #RAW_

 _That look Dean was giving Ellie though #RAW_

 _She really took his selfie stick #RAW_

 _I mean I am a full #Rollie supporter but I can kinda get with seeing her with Dean to, they are both crazy #RAW_

 _Oh lord, the fan girl war begins #RAW_

 _I'm so happy Dean won, he is closer to the title #RAW_

 _ **WWE backstage exclusive**_

"Ellie." Tom stopped her as she still had the selfie stick over her shoulder.

"Hey." She smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Um you obviously didn't hear what Dean Ambrose said when you left, he said when he is Champion that a lot of things are gonna change. He also said that he doesn't hit woman but when it comes to girls like you that he is willing to make an acceptation and he owes you for that slap last week. Not to mention you attacked Summer Rae and stole Tyler Breeze personalized selfie stick." Tom pointed out.

"First off Tom we can both agree that this selfie stick, that fur jacket and boots are killing Breeze life here slowly. And his girlfriend started it when she smacked me and thought that she was gonna get away with it. See a real woman would have stood there and fought me but of course Summer is nothing compared to me, we all know that. But I just had to make it known what happens when you step up to me, it's always gonna end with the person getting smacked back down." Ellie shrugged. "Also I always wanted a selfie stick."

"What about Dean Ambrose?" Tom asked.

Ellie waved that off. "Dean can make all the threats he wants but he does not scare me and we all know him as Champion will never EVER happen. So he can hang that dream up." Her smile turned into a frown as she glared. "I don't care if your a guy or girl Tom, if you want to fight I am not that hard to find and the day Ambrose hits me." Ellie chuckled at the thought, her grip tightened on the stick. "The day that lunatic hits me will be the day I really show him what crazy is." Snapping out of it she sighed before smiling. "Welp I have selfies to take, see yah." Putting up the peace sign she walked off.

 _Ellie tweets- You may be taller and bigger then me but this girl backs down from no one, male or female I will smack somebody with this selfie stick upside their head #MySelfieStickNow lol #PrincessPretty_

* * *

 **I was gonna do Smackdown but Ellie didn't fit anywhere for that tapping so I will do the next one and not to mention Survivor Series is coming up. She doesn't have a match but she will be involved in it, but I hoped people like this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews and I will see everybody in chapter six!**


	6. Special Guest Ref, I Like You Ellie

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad people like Ellie so far, I still don't know who I'm going to put Pharya with relationship wise. But I kinda like focusing on her career first, it is fun and that way I'm sure people will choose who they think they want to see her with off screen. But I do hope my story get out there more and I get more reviews because I actually like writing this.**

* * *

 _ **RAW, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Triple H and Ellie backstage watching the flat screen that was in The Authority's office, Dean Ambrose had won his match and was moving on to the semi finals. It was now going to be Alberto Del Rio, Kevin Owens, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose moving on to Survivor Series.

"Wow didn't think Ambrose was crazy enough to make it that far." Ellie said honestly. "Is it to late to take him out?"

Hunter chuckled. "No, not really but that would be just extra work we will just watch him lose." He said getting a smirk from her. "So as I see it, it will be Kevin Owens vs Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns vs Del Rio and which ever to men win that will see each other at the main event."

Ellie nodded. "I gotta say I am really interested to see who makes it to the main event."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I really want the main event at Survivor Series to be very big and not to mention unpredictable. Now I know you got your thing that you wanna do but I also need you to guest referee the main event at Survivor Series."

"Whaat?" Her jaw dropped excited. "For real? Like seriously, no joke?"

He held up his hands in defense. "No joke, I want this match to be called straight down the middle and I know you don't play favorites so who would be better then you."

"Uh, nobody." She said in a duh tone. "I promise to call it right down the middle but thank you for trusting me with a big match like that."

"No problem and I got a feeling that at Survivor Series you will put a lot of people on notice." He said.

"There is no doubt about that." Ellie grinned. "Sunday is gonna be pretty fun." She held up the selfie stick making the crowd laugh as Hunter raised an amused brow, she did a double take at this. "What? I stole it, I might as well use it. I took some pretty good pictures with this thing actually."

Hunter shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ellie shrugged, she lowered the stick. "Get use to it or medicate me boss." She shook her head, a small silence fell between them. "I'm getting double pay for being a ref right?" She asked as the crowd laughed and Hunter just gave her a look.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie still has that selfie stick lol #RAW_

 _I don't like that grin she did, it screams sneaky #RAW_

 _Ellie as the guest ref for the main event? Now things got interesting #RAW_

 _She is funny without trying to be funny #RAW_

 _Lol I would ask the same question, double pay? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Haha I'm the special guest ref for the main event at #SurvivorSeries, I guess I got the whole match in my hands, I got the whole match in my hands #GetIt lol_

 ** _Smackdown 'In the ring'_**

Miz TV was set up as the WWE Championship was sitting on a small red cloth table. Dean was standing over by Roman while Kevin was next to Del Rio and Miz was standing in the middle.

All of them were getting into an argument about who was walking out with the title Sunday, Miz held up a hand. "Excuse me?" He got their attention. "I don't want to break all this up here but I think you all are forgetting one thing. Which ever one of you makes it to the main event will see my secret special guest. And she happens to be the special guest referee for the main event, she is the tattooed bad girl of The Authority. Please welcome Ellie Brooks!" He motioned to the stage.

Ellie's theme hit, she walked to a loud pop filled with mixed reactions. Smiling she cleaned out her ears from how loud everybody was. She was wearing a pair of tattered rippped blue jeans, a gray Authority crop top sleeveless shirt with a pair of tennis. Her hair was straightened out as she had on a gray snap back turned backwards.

"Haha, I love Ellie!" King says excited. "I think she is the best special guest Miz has on Miz TV right now."

"That girl is impressive, I will say that. Ellie's got a mean streak and that's gonna get her far here in the WWE." Booker says as she was making her way down the ramp.

"Ellie loves to say what's on her mind, we saw that on Raw." Tom said.

Ellie came from behind and hugged Zeb who was on his scooter. "Hiya, Zeb!" Pulling away she got on the apron and got inside the ring, she held up a finger before sliding back out by Roman. She walked over to the announce table and gave King a hug. "Hi King!" Smiling, she pulled away and made her way back to the ring.

"I just got hugged by Ellie!" King laughs.

"Gonna cross that off your bucket list?" Tom questioned.

"You got that right, it shows she likes me more then any announcer." King said as Booker laughed.

She got inside the ring and grabbed a mic, her music died down as she eyed the guys with a smile.

 _'Team Rollie, Team Rollie, Team Rollie'_

The guys started looking around as the crowd chanted this, Ellie laugh motioning a hand for them to calm down. "Alright, alright I see there is some Rollie supporters." She nodded, looking at the camera she waved. "Hey Sethie, I miss you." She winked as the crowd cheered, she looked back at Miz. "But thank you Miz for having me on here I really like this nice setup."

"No, Ellie thank you." He put a hand over his chest. "Thank, you for letting me introduce you like I am supposed to do and for waiting for me to bring you out. Not interrupt me like you were not raised without any manners." He eyed the men who rolled their eyes.

"Of course, my mom always told me to respect my elders." Ellie waved it off, the crowd laughed as Miz gave her a taken back look. "But I am excited to be on Miz TV, I always wanted to be and I guess dreams do come true."

"See, why can't you all come on here with that attitude?" Miz questioned.

"Maybe because we aren't The Authority's little lap girl." Kevin said, the crowd oohed.

"Wow." Ellie put a hand over her chest. "Kevin that really hurt...just kidding it didn't because I will kick my own ass if I let my feelings get hurt by a thing like you." She says as the crowd cheered, he rolled his eyes. "I know you guys are thinking that I have plans to screw somebody over but I don't because I am always fair when it comes to matches. So don't worry, I will call your match right down the middle and whoever wins will deserve to win this Sunday and that's that."

"You know Ellie now that I have you out here on Miz TV, I just want to ask the question that has been weighing in on everybody's mind. How are you really doing now that Seth is gone?" He asked as her brows furrowed together. "It has to be hard to loose your boyfriend-"

"WHOA! Whoa, whoa." Ellie waved her hands in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...whoa...whoa." She shook her head. "Whoa, boyfriend?" Her brow raised at Miz.

"I need to say something a-" Del Rio started to speak.

"Not now Pablo." Ellie waved him off, the announcers and crowd laughed at this. "Did you just say boyfriend?" She looked back at Miz.

"I mean you two were getting very close." Miz said.

"True, and yes it is hard that the guy I use to bother twenty four seven isn't here anymore but come on we were just friends. Seth Rollins is not my boyfriend, I have never kissed him or once looked at him in that way. All that was with him was business which is what you need to start minding." She pointed to Miz as she walked over to him. "I don't know if you been reading those things on tumblur, wattapad, or fanfiction...and yes I do read some." She pointed to the crowd. "You people got some sick imaginations." They cheered. "But bottom line is I am not dating anybody back here, got it?"

Miz threw his hands up in defense. "I got it."

"Good and while I'm out here, a certain person said they don't hit women but would make an acceptation for me so..." She trailed off, moving she got in Dean's face. "How about you do it now Ambrose?" She glared.

Dean smirked down at her, the crowd cheered. "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie." He shook his head.

"It's my name, please do not wear it out." She said. "You had so much mouth on Raw about me but now I'm in your face, so say it now? Or are you just made because I slapped the taste out your mouth the last time?"

"Oh no I'm not mad at all." Dean said honestly.

"Really? Then how about I do it again?" Her brow raised.

Taking a step closer to her, he tilted his head to her level. "Only if you promise to do it harder."

"Ugh." Ellie moved disgusted, she looked at Roman. "Please get your friend." She pointed to Dean. "You know I actually have to agree with Kevin on something, Dean you are an idiot."

"Thank, you!" Kevin threw a hand up.

"I don't even know how you made it this far and I am not a fan of screwing people over in matches but threaten me again and I just might, make an acceptation." She said the last part in a mocking tone, she went back to stand by Miz. "Now if you will please continue-would you not touch me!" She snapped turning to Dean.

"Thought I saw something, oh it was just your tattoos." He said as the crowd laughed.

"Don't you dare try to come for my tattoos Ambrose." Ellie pointed, she held her arms out. "My tattoos are very sexy thank you very much." She said as the crowd cheered in agreement. "See? Even they know it."

"Well all I know is if you screw me over then I will smack each of them off you." Dean said sternly.

"Oh, yeah? What's stopping you now Mr. Lunatic huh?" Ellie asked. "Nothing but space opportunity, now make something out of it." She threw the mic down as the two of them glared at each other.

"Is Ellie serious?" King questioned.

"I think she is dead serious." Tom answered.

R-Truth's theme hit as the crowd cheered when he walked out, Miz threw his hands up in annoyance.

"What the? What is Truth doing out here?" King asks.

"Maybe to restore some order? I think that's why." Tom laughed.

"What is this all about?" Booker asked.

All of them look generally confused as to why he was out there, he got in the ring and stood in the center facing the crowd as his music died down. "University of Tennessee!" They all cheered in response. "What's up?" _'What's up!'_ they responded back to him. "I'm gonna tell you what's up. You looking at the underdog." He took his glasses off, they all gave him confused looks while Ellie just shook her head with a smirk. "My whole life I been the underdog but I survive, I'm a survivor. At Survivor Series-" He looked back at all of them before back at the crowd. "I'm gonna cut through every last one of these Superstars like hot knife going through butter." He got some cheers.

"What?" King questioned, Ellie sighed picking up her mic but let Truth continue while the others had caught on and was discussing it among themselves.

"And I will become your new WWE Champion!" Truth said as this got a loud pop.

The commentators laughed. "Guys I'm confused?" King said.

"I must be missing something King." Booker laughed.

The rest of the competitors look thrown off. "Is he in the match now?" Kevin asked as Miz just shook his head.

"Truth, your not even in the tournament." Ellie said seriously, the crowd started laughing.

Truth gave a look of confusion as he looked back and forth between her and the crowd, he slowly raised the mic back up. "What you say Ellie?"

"Ellie is right, the tournament has been going on for two weeks now." Miz said. "And you never been in it."

Truth shook his head. "You sure you can probably check the afa-data or something...they told me." He sighed. "Ain't that something." He said making Ellie just giggle at him. "University of Tennessee?" Truth held up his hand as they cheered. "This on me, this one is on me. Ellie and gentlemen...my bad." He said to them as Roman chuckled, Dean shared an amused look. "I like to wish you good luck." Truth shook Roman's hand, he went to Dean giving him a bro hug. "Wish you good luck." He patted Ellie's head and walked past Kevin and Del Rio. "I'm not wishing ya'll good luck."

The crowd laughed as he got out of the ring and went up the ramp with a little dance. "Bye Truth!" Ellie waved, she shook her head. "It would be cool if he was in this match."

Miz tapped his fingers in annoyance. "You all are so rude." He spoke lowly in the mic getting their attention. "I brought you out here to shake things up Ellie and you just came out here trying to takeover and no your tattoos aren't good looking."

"Hater." She scoffed to herself.

"This is my show, mine!" Miz pointed. "Don't you get how Miz TV is supposed to go? I introduce you, I ask the hard hitting questions, then I talk about the finals how it could put friend vs friend or champion vs champion. Or how Ellie could possibly turn on one of you and screw one of you over in that match. How you all will put it on the line for the richest prize in this industry and then your all supposed to face off, and then guess what? Guess what? Then it becomes the most traumatic Survivor Series of all time, thanks to the Miz!" He breathed heavily.

Ellie nodded. "So you are angry?" She questioned with a raised brow as the crowd laughed.

Miz snapped his head to her. "Yes! I am angry!" He yelled making her draw back with her hands up in defense.

"You gotta chill out." Roman motioned a hand for him to calm down. "You need to chill out right now, this is your show your from Hollywood you know how this works. Your the director right now, so direct. Tell us what to do, what's the magic word over there Dean?" He shrugged not really knowing, the crowd shouted out the answer which made Roman give a nod. "That's it, action."

"That's not even how they say it in Hollywood." Miz looked to the crowd. "How they say it in Hollywood is, and Action!"

Dean nailed him with a rock hook to the side of his face. "Ooh!" King winced as Booker started laughing, Kevin and Del Rio had gotten out the ring while Ellie just laughed. "Cut."

"Appears Dean had enough." Tom says.

"Shows over pal." Booker said as Dean's theme hit, Miz was laid out on the mat.

"I don't know about you but I think this may have been the best episode of Miz TV I ever seen." King said as they all continued laughing.

Ellie shook her head dropping her mic as she got out the ring, she looked back at Miz and started laughing all over again.

"I think Ellie enjoyed that as well." Tom pointed out as the camera showed her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That punch by Dean was dead on! #Smackdown_

 _Poor Miz somebody help him #Smackdown_

 _Dean and Ellie are hilarious together #Smackdown_

 _I love Ellie's tattoos #Smackdown_

 _How can you not love R-Truth? #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Soo I'm guessing Miz TV is canceled right? #PoorMizzy That punch was hilarious as hell though_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie backstage as she got a loud pop, she was walking down the hall with a smile and had waved at The New Day when she passed them.

Seeing somebody walking to her, her smile dropped into a frown as she came to a stop. "What?" She said already annoyed.

Panning the camera over, it showed Dean who received the same reaction. "Just the tattooed girl I was looking for."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"Just to make sure that were clear about Sunday, I can deal with a lot of things but I'm not letting a new girl screw me out of that title." He said sternly, she just smirked. "So just make sure there isn't any funny business at Survivor Series."

"Hmm, so you really think your gonna win huh? Well first off Dean before you can even get to see my beautiful face Sunday, you have to go through Owens. And I hardly doubt you can do that but hell ask Daniel Bryan, the world is full of miracles so one might happen. Now I'm not gonna screw you over but I just hope your ready because you might have to face your so called brother, now I know the answer. But Dean do you think you can beat Roman when comes down to it?" Her brow raised as she watched his jaw clench. "What did I make a point?"

Dean gave her a look. "Your a piece of work." He said making her shrug. "There is a lot of girls back here Ellie but I like you, I like your smart mouth, those big brown eyes and that glare your giving me now. I like more things on you but this show is PG and their are other people around." Her eyes widen at the things that came to mind. "But remember something, just because I like you doesn't mean I won't hurt you...and I know I can beat Roman when it comes down to it."

"Then I'll see you Sunday, Ambrose." She walked past him, she bumped him on purpose as she was walking off.

He watched her leave with a smirk.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Does anybody else wanna know what else he was gonna say? #Smackdown_

 _Crazy attracts crazy #Smackdown_

 _Ellie, Seth will not be happy when he comes back #Smackdown_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

It was the main event on Smackdown as it was Kevin and Del Rio vs Dean and Roman. Ellie was sitting next to King on commentary for the match as she watched it go back and forth.

"To bad Seth isn't out here, he makes a good cushion." Ellie joked, she watched Kevin lock Dean down in a sleeper hold but the crowd was willing Dean back to his feet.

"Ellie, we didn't really expect you to sit out here during this match." Tom said.

"What you don't like me out here?" She questioned.

"Better watch yourself Tom." Booker warned.

"Yeah, Tom watch yourself." Ellie agreed.

"I was just saying because it seems that you don't like any of these men so it is a shock that you are out here." Tom rephrased what he said.

"I like Roman, he's cool." Ellie said. "Kevin is a duche, I can barley understand Del Rio and Ambrose is crazy pervert that needs to learn not to invade my personal space."

"That's summoning it up." King laughed. as Del Rio was now tagged in and had kick Roman off the apron. before running and hitting a DDT on Dean. "Del Rio may have it here."

"One! Tw-" Ambrose had kicked out.

"Ambrose stays in it, so Ellie who you want to see win the title?" King asked.

"Ehh, I don't really care as long as it's somebody fun." Ellie shrugged.

"What if Dean Ambrose wins?" Booker asked.

"He's not gonna win." She said with a laugh. "I don't know why people are getting Ambrose head so pumped up, every time he is close to that title he falls short EVERY TIME. So why should this time be any different?"

The match continued to go back and forth until things started getting out of hand, Roman hits a Superman Punch on Kevin Owens, he fell to the mat. Alberto drags Roman out the ring before throwing him into the steel steps, Dean jumped on Alberto as the two of them began fighting until Kevin got involved.

"This thing has broken down fast." Tom said as the men began brawling.

Kevin bounced Dean's head off the announce table, he looked to Ellie. "You see that!" He pointed to Dean.

"I have eyes Kevin, yes." Ellie said plainly as if she was talking to a child.

He walked over and stooped down to her level. "I'm gonna be Champion! Not your little boyfriend!"

"He's not my damn boyfriend!" Ellie threw King's water bottle at Kevin hitting him in the face.

"Ah!" King exclaimed with a laugh, Kevin stumbled back holding his nose but grabbed by Dean as he threw him back in the ring. "Ellie threw my bottle at Kevin."

"That was a nice throw." Booker chuckled.

Roman was back up as he had took Alberto out, Kevin and Dean were in the ring trading punches. Kevin kneed him before throwing him to the ropes for the pop up powerbomb, Dean hoped over his head as Roman ran hitting Kevin with a spear.

"And a Spear by Reigns!" Tom exclaimed, Roman got up pumped as he fist bumped Dean, his theme soon hit.

"Good, he deserved that." Ellie mumbled. "It should be Spear Owens Spear." She laughed while shaking her head. "I am to hilarious."

The crowd cheered as Alberto and Owens were laid out, Dean looked at Roman before rolling out of the ring and going to stand by the WWE title. He looked down at it and is soon joined by Roman as they both looked at each other before back down at the title with the same look.

"And it's all about that WWE title, who will take it home this Sunday?" Booker asked.

"I don't know but I can't wait until Sunday." King says.

"Excuse me fellas, thanks for having me by the way." Ellie excused herself.

"W-Wait where is Ellie going?" Tom questioned.

She grabbed a mic. "Ahem!" Ellie cleared her throat getting people's attention, she motioned her hand for them to cut his theme song. "Whoa cut the theme guys, I mean I love The Shield remixed theme song as much as the next girl but cut it off." She said as it started to die down, some of the crowd cheered and laughed at her statement about the song. "Now I kinda saw this coming of you two staring down the title to build the suspense for Sunday, oooh." Ellie made fake jazz hands getting laughs. "But instead since I'm the ref-" She walked between the two men and took the title off the podium and put it on her shoulder. "I will be taking it with me."

"You little evil midget." Dean muttered to himself.

Ellie smirked as she backed up. "Don't worry boys, if you win your matches this Sunday then the two of you will see me and this WWE title. I can't lie though, this looks good around a woman like me." She smiled. "But remember, no matter which one of you wins this. You will never live up to the name of a certain person in my family because with or without this title he was the best in the damn world." Ellie threw the mic up as she walked off to a loud mixed reaction.

Her theme hit as she walked up the ramp, Dean and Roman just stared her down as she looked back at them. Ellie held up the title with a laugh.

"See you Sunday boys!" She called out, she waved at them.

 _Fan tweets_

 _A small pipebomb in one minute, I love Ellie #Smackdown_

 _She really threw that water bottle at Kevin, lol #Smackdown_

 _Ambrose likes Ellie, join the club #Smackdown_

 _We get to see Ellie in a ref outfit on Sunday #Smackdown_

 _The girl had a point about her last statement #Smackdown_

* * *

 **That was chapter 6, the next chapter will be Survivor Series and we finally get to see who Ellie is gonna be feuding with for a while. People can try to take a guess when they leave a review also 'm not sure people want to see Pharya's moments outside the ring but let me know and I will keep posting chapters with her off-screen life.** **I hope everybody likes this chapter until next time guys!**


	7. Survivor Series

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys, don't forget to leave on if your a new story follower. But I hope I'm doing okay so far, it's gonna take me a while to get up there with my sister LisaXShield but I will trust me. I'm not giving up on my story that easily, mostly because I think people really enjoy it and I love writing about Ellie.**

* * *

 _ **Survivor Series, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed JoJo backstage in the interview area, smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Ellie Brooks."

The crowd gave a loud pop when Ellie appeared next to her, she had on a pair of black bootcut cargo pants with pockets on the side. A muscle t, referee crop top that showed half her stomach and exposed her arms showing her tattoos, with a pair of black and white converse tennis. Her hair was pulled up in high pony tail with a couple strands loose.

Ellie had the WWE title on her shoulders, she adjusted it with a smile. "Hello JoJo."

"Ellie, I see you still have the title." JoJo pointed out.

"Of course, I would be keeping it but unfortunately Triple H told me I had to give it to the winner of the match later." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway did you see who is the match? Brother vs Brother and I gotta say that my money is on...nobody betting is a sin." Ellie said getting a laugh from the crowd. "But I really can't wait to ref this match tonight and it's not only because I'm getting double pay. It's mostly because I want to see who is gonna try to fill in the big shoes that Seth once did and personally I don't think anybody can."

"Speaking of Seth Rollins, have you been talking to him? How is his recovery going?"

"Pretty good." Ellie nodded. "I mean like I told Miz on Smackdown and everybody on Raw, me and him aren't dating but somehow we developed a hate, love relationship and I actually like it. He is stuck with me and I am stuck with him and that is how it is always gonna be." She looked up when she saw somebody walk over, she smirked. "If it isn't the second and third dirtiest players in the game, what's up Ric?"

The camera showed Ric Flair and Charlotte, the crowd booed. "The girl who bites her tongue for no one, Ellie Brooks." He chuckled before giving her a hug.

"Aw it's good to see you and I would give your daughter a hug but I don't like her." Ellie shrugged, the crowd laughed. "JoJo can you give us a minute?" She nodded and walked off, Ellie looked back at them. "Look who's still Champion, I thought for sure Paige had that one...then again no I didn't. But how can I help you Flairs?"

"Being the great Champion that I am, I just wanted to come and say that it is great to have a girl like you back here." Charlotte offered her hand.

Ellie looked down at her hand before back up at her, she scoffed. "Yeah right, Charlotte your not a respectable Champion and you know I don't think you are. I respect your father and his accomplishments but I despise you, ever since you beat Nikki Bella you think your the all mighty Champion and your not because Nikki isn't all that. I mean personally she isn't that hard to beat and if I was here I would have been ended that pathetic title reign of hers. And I'm gonna end yours when I whenever I feel like it." Charlotte glared at her for saying this. "Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do then to keep insulting my so called Champion." Ellie looked down at Charlotte's still extended hand, her brows furrowed as she pulled a face. "And I would shake it but I know who and what that hand has been touching lately."

The crowd oohed and laughed as Charlotte and Ric's eyes widen, Ellie winked with a grin before walking off and leaving them speechless.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Hahaha, Nice one Ellie! #SurvivorSeries_

 _About time somebody put Charlotte back in her place #SurvivorSeries_

 _Ellie looks amazing as a ref #SurvivorSeries_

 _Anybody notice how Ellie called Flair the second dirtiest player and Charlotte the third #SurvivorSeries_

 _I do think Ellie would have been Champion if she came earlier #SurvivorSeries_

 _Ellie tweets- Hahaha I knew RealPaige would lose that title match and of course she will complain about it tomorrow #IBet #Loser_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Later the camera showed Ellie backstage talking to Becky Lynch. "I mean personally I can't believe you just let both of them walk over top of you like that." She said honestly. "I'm not to fond of you but I would break away from Charlotte before it is to late."

"Look Charlotte is just doing her thing as Champion and I support her one hundred percent." Becky said. "And no offense but you haven't even been here that long to know the history we have."

"I don't need to be here that long to know your this close to getting kicked to the curb." Ellie shrugged. "All I'm saying is Charlotte is now at the top from being Champion and I doubt she wants to share that spotlight Becky. Personally I would have kicked you to the side a long time ago, cause lets face it Becky you are...underrated."

"How about you just go continue being The Authority's little arss kisser?" Becky glared.

"Not until you go finish being Charlotte's." Ellie smiled as the crowd oohed. "Has she even offered you a match since she has been Champion?" Becky looked down, Ellie fake gasped. "Oops sorry, that's none of my business." She sipped her cup of water getting a laugh from the crowd.

Becky got in her face making her lower her cup. "You know what Ellie, underneath all those tattoos and cocky is attitude is nothing but just a pretty face. You walk around here and try to sell people on that you are a real women's wrestler but haven't done one great thing yet, sure you beat the Bella's yay." She did fake jazz hands, Ellie glared at her. "So what? Big deal you beat her when it doesn't matter because she isn't Champion anymore. So how about go beat people that matters? All you are is a crazy, tattooed, pretty girl that drops pipebombs once in a while and that's all you will be." Becy did a fake gasp. "Oops that is none of my business." She mocked her from earlier.

The two of them glared at each other, Becky rolled her eyes before walking off, Ellie took her cup of water and smashed it on the back of her head from behind. She grabbed Becky and slammed her into one of the vending machines by her hair, Becky started fighting back as she pushed her off and speared her back into one of the tables.

Ellie started punching her, she put all her weight on her so both girls fell on to the floor. Screaming Ellie started hammering away on Becky with punches as she was still doing the same while they rolled around on the floor.

Refs came to break it up. "Come on girls break it up! Let her hair go Ellie, come on!" The pulled both girls apart as the crowd was cheering to let them go.

They pulled them back as Ellie was still screaming to get loose. "I got your crazy Becky! You signed your fate here, you hear me! Your gonna be nothing but Charlotte's little shadow." She yelled, they continued to pull her down the hall. "Watch your back Lynch!" She laughed.

Becky was still being helped up as she glared in the direction that she left.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie smacked the hell out of the back of Becky's head with that cup #SurvivorSeries_

 _Becky vs Ellie feud slowly approaching! I'm looking forward to this #SurvivorSeries_

 _Ellie was making points about Charlotte's loyalty towards Becky #SurvivorSeries_

 _Becky hit a big nerve #SurvivorSeries_

 _That was an intense backstage fight #SurvivorSeries_

 _She is a little crazy but I think Ellie is earning her name there #SurvivorSeries_

 _Ellie tweets- Becky you must have lost your mind talking to me like that, know your place sweetheart before I have to beat that little #IrishArss_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were in the ring waiting, Ellie's theme hit as she walked out to a loud pop with the title on her shoulders.

"There she is guys, doesn't Ellie look great!" JBL cheered. "She looks amazing as a ref."

"Brother versus Brother with that women as a referee." Cole says. "Can this match be anymore of a toss up."

Byron agreed. "That's right I mean both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns earned their way here and will fight for the title that Ellie is currently holding. But when you put a woman as unpredictable as Ellie in this I mean you just can't call it."

Ellie got in the ring, she flipped her hair back with a sigh as she looked over and smiled at the two men. "Hey." She waved, they shook their heads at her while her theme died down. Lilian got out of the ring as Ellie held up the title showing it to everybody before handing it off to the timekeeper. "Okay boys, no kicking, scratching, clawing, hitting below the belt or biting." They raised their brows at her. "You guys ready?" Both of them sent her nods, she shrugged before signaling for the bell. "Let the hell begin."

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding.'_

Roman tosses Ambrose away early, as he threw him to the corner and started unloading on him with punches. Dean responds with a kick to the face before giving Roman a series of chops making Ellie wince at each one. Roman manages to push him back and clothesline him over the top rope, Dean got back in but got hit with a samoan drop by Roman.

Dean made it to his feet, he ducked a punch before he clotheslined him over over the top rope, he got out and went after him.

"Ambrose sending Reigns out of the ring." Cole says. "Ellie is just enjoying this." The camera showed Ellie with a smile as she was leaned on the ropes watching.

Dean got caught with a right hook, Roman started connecting with lefts and rights before throwing him back first into the barricade which got a head shake from Ellie. Holding his arm, Roman had backed up to recover from falling out the ring earlier.

"Whoa, whoa-look out guys!" Byron exclaimed as Dean used the barricade to jump off and hit him with a suicide dive, sending both men to the floor.

Dean was the first that made it to his feet, he picked him up and sends him back inside the ring making Ellie back up from where she was and go check on him. He went to the top rope and waited for Roman to get up before jumping off and hitting him with missile dropkick sending him back down, Dean covered him.

Ellie slid down. "One! Two-" Roman got his shoulder up making her hold up two fingers, Dean banged the mat getting upset.

"Reigns with the kick out at two." JBL said. "Isn't Ellie doing a great job as ref?"

"She's doing an okay job for now." Cole says.

Grabbing Roman's left arm, he started going to work on it, he whipped him to the corner making Roman hit his back. Roman ran out the corner and hit him with an explosive clothesline, he picked him up before hitting him with a sitdown powerbomb and put his legs over his shoulders.

"One!" Ellie started counting. "Two-" Dean got his shoulders up in time making the crowd cheer.

"Ambrose still staying in this!" Byron shouts.

The match went back and forth, Dean hits Roman with a sunset flip planting him with a powerbomb on the mat. He was gonna go for the cover but instead he went to the top rope and waited as Roman was turning around. Dean jumped up but was met with a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch!" Cole exclaims. "I think that is it, Reigns going for the cover."

"We may crown a new Champion!" JBL says excited.

"One! Two! Th-" Dean got his shoulder up shocking everyone, including Ellie.

"Are you serious?!" Byron exclaimed. "How did Ambrose kick out of that?"

"Roman Reigns and Ellie are both shocked." Cole said.

Running a hand through his hair, Roman got up and whipped Dean to the ropes to throw him out but Dean bounced off and hit him with a hard clothesline. Dean went to run after him as Roman was getting up, Roman ran and hit him with a spear out of nowhere.

"Spear!" JBL shouts. "You can count to one hundred." Roman falls on top of Dean for the count.

"One! Two! Thr-" Ellie was going doing to make the three count but the crowd roared in cheers when Dean go the shoulder up. "You gotta be joking." She shook her head.

Roman gets up and goes into the corner to set Dean up for another spear, Dean was holding his stomach as he stumbled up to his feet. Ellie went to check on him to see if he can still continue, Roman let out one of his roars before charging after Dean who quickly jumped out the way. Ellie let out a scream, he quickly came to a running stop before he could spear her by mistake.

"That was a close one." Byron sighed.

Dean turned him around and kicked him in the stomach before sending him shoulder first into the ring post, hooking his arm under him he rolled him up. "One! Two-" Roman kicked out, Dean got him up as he tried to fight back but he hit him with another kick to the stomach before hitting him with Dirty Deeds.

"Ambrose with Dirty Deeds!" Cole exclaims.

Ellie slid down. "One! Two-" Roman kicked out again.

Dean and Roman both laid out as Ellie stood up, both men started to slowly get up and started exchanging right and left blows until he hits Dean with a headbutt. Dean shakes it off and starts hitting Roman with jabs, he forearms him in the corner, Roman reversed it and started clotheslining him repeatedly in the corner.

He backed up and went to charge after him but was met with a kick to the face, Dean started coming back with forearms and stomps out the corner. Dean hits him with one last jab that sent him back, he ran and bounced off the ropes but was met with a spear.

"Spear again to Ambrose!" Byron shouted.

Roman covered him as Ellie slid down. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" She called for the bell as Roman's theme hit, the crowd gave him a mixed reaction.

"Roman Reigns wins!" Cole celebrates.

"That was one hell of a match but Roman comes out on top." JBL says. "Congratulations Roman Reigns."

"Your winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns!" Lillian announced.

Ellie gave the title to Roman before raising his arm in victory as he celebrated, Roman goes and helps Dean up. Both of them shake hands before giving each other a hug, he pats his back before making his way out the ring.

"You did good out there crazy." Ellie said as she leaned on the ropes.

Dean took what was left of his shirt off, he gave her a smirk. "I know I did." He sent her a wink before getting out of the ring. "He can have his time but I'll be back for it soon."

"I believe you." Ellie scoffed, she watched Dean jump down and start making his way to the back.

Roman continues celebrating, he kisses the title and holds it up as confetti starts to fall, pyro goes off above the ring and entrance area.

"I have to say, Ellie was nothing but a fair and good ref through out this match." Byron says.

"Of course she was." JBL chimed in. "She kept her word."

Triple H's music hits as the confetti continues to fall, this caught Roman and Ellie off guard since she wasn't expecting him to come out here. He walks down clapping, Ellie sat on the ropes letting him in the ring but was still completely confused. Triple H holds up the arm of Roman who was giving him a look before he took his hand away from him.

"Congratulations." Triple H extended his hand for him to shake it.

Roman looked at him before scoffing and walking away from him, he waited until Triple H turned around to run back and spear him. Ellie eyes widened at what she just saw.

"Roman just speared Triple H! He speared the boss, what is wrong with him?" JBL asked in a frantic. "Has he lost his mind!"

The crowd booed when Sheamus ran down to the ring. "Wait a minute, wait a minute look it's Sheamus with his briefcase!" Cole exclaimed.

Sheamus hits the ring and ducks a punch from Roman before taking him out with a Brogue Kick, he made sure Roman was down before shoving the briefcase in Ellie's chest. "I wanna cash it in right now! Do it now!"

Ellie sighed but took it from him, she gave it to the timekeeper that walked over. "Ladies and gentlemen Sheamus is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract." Lillian says.

"You gotta be kidding me." Cole said. "Not this way."

Ellie motioned for the bell, it rung three times starting the new match between Roman and Sheamus, Sheamus wasted no time and quickly covers Roman.

"One! Two-" Everybody was shocked that Roman had actually kicked out.

Sheamus eyes widen, he gets up and starts yelling at Ellie. "What are you doing?! Act like you know how to count! Do your job!"

"Who the hell do you think your yelling at stupid?" She got back in his face as the crowd starts cheering this on. "Ain't my fault he kicked out of your dumb move, maybe you should have done it harder."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Sheamus glared.

Ellie returned the look. "YOU!" She pointed.

Sheamus waves her off as he starts to see Roman still dazed and recovering on the ropes from the kick. He steps back and waits until he turns around to hit him with a second Brogue Kick and covers him.

"One! Two!" Ellie was reluctant but saw Triple H who was now up, he gave her a nod making her shake her head. "Three!" She finished as the crowd booed, Sheamus theme hit.

"Your winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus." Lillian announced.

"What did we just see?" Cole questioned.

"Sheamus cashing in his briefcase is what you just saw." JBL said.

"This was more like a setup by Triple H." Byron retorts.

Sheamus grabs the title celebrating, he looks to Ellie. "Raise my hand!" He pointed to his wrist.

Ellie looked at him as she had her arms crossed over her chest, her brows furrowed. "I am not touching you." She shook her head.

Triple H gets in the ring and shakes hands with Sheamus before holding up his hand, Ellie looked down at Roman with a pitiful look before focusing back ahead. She shook her head at how quick Hunter was willing to replace Seth with somebody, it showed how much he really cared about the guy and shows that people were right. Ellie wasn't gonna pull herself away from The Authority yet but she would definitely keep a closer eye on them then she was doing before.

"Lets go Ellie." Triple H called out to the young girl, he sat on the ropes letting her go out first before him and Sheamus followed. "This is gonna be a good start." He nods as he puts his arm around Ellie's shoulders. "You did good out here."

"Thanks." She sent him a fake smile before glaring over at Sheamus. "I wish Roman would have taken your offer because now I have to look at that for a while." She said gagging.

Hunter chuckled, they all turned around and headed to the back while Roman was recovering in the ring still shocked.

 _Fan tweets_

 _For once Ellie really had nothing to do with that #SurvivorSeries_

 _I was upset Roman won but I was more upset that Sheamus won #SurvivorSeries_

 _You can't replace Seth with Sheamus #SurvivorSeries_

 _Ellie and Sheamus are NOT gonna get a long at all #SurvivorSeries_

 _Poor Roman, he is always getting his moments taken away #SurvivorSeries_

 _Ellie tweets- I do feel sorry for Roman but I had nothing to do with that, in my eyes WWERollins is still my champion that is just on vacation_

 _Rollins replies- That's right, that's my girl! #StillChamp_

 _Ellie replies- Yeah and how dare you leave me to put up with stupid Sheamus, I should smack you right in the face_

 _Rollins replies- Why do you always have to ruin the moment? Stop being so damn violent all the time but don't worry I'll be back to rescue my title...and you_

 _Ellie replies- I can't help that but I'm gonna hold you to that, #IMissYouRollins_

 _Rollins replies- I miss you too Brooks_

* * *

 **That was chapter seven but don't forget to check out chapter 8 that's coming later on tonight and I hope people liked this one and don't worry the next PPV Ellie will have a match. I just been staring her career off slowly for a while but leave me a review and give me some feedback on what you think!**


	8. Don't Mess With Ellie

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guy, I do enjoy reading them and getting people's feedback so if your a new follower don't forget to leave me one. I'm glad people like Ellie, I had came up with her for a while now. While my sister had came up with Alana McMahon who is in Princess Of WWE, which I love reading by the way. But hopefully my story gets up there with hers, here is the next update!**

* * *

 _ **RAW, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie backstage talking to Hunter, the crowd gave her a loud pop from seeing her. She had on a pair of fitted army green cargo pants with pockets on the side, a pair of black boots and a black crop top with slits in the back. Her hair was straightened out as her hands were taped up like usual.

"Okay, I get Sheamus is Champ now. But now he needs Rusev to fight his battles, like come on." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Neither one of them can replace Seth if you ask me."

"Don't worry none of them is replacing Seth." Hunter assured. "And neither of them is in the Authority but with Seth gone we had to pass the title to somebody and Roman didn't wanna take it when I offered."

"Yeah." Ellie shook her head. "I would have took it and then screwed you guys over." She said, the crowd laughed at the look he was giving her. Ellie did a double take before shrugging. "I was speaking hypothetically of course."

"Right." He nodded. "But listen with Seth gone that means you are the only one in The Authority and me and Stephanie got high hopes for you-"

"And if I don't deliver those high hopes you will replace me?" Her brow raised playfully.

"Ellie you are not that easy to replace. I wouldn't have taken you under my wing if I thought you were, you see I mostly take guys under my wing to teach them and mentor them. But you are the first girl I have ever taken because you are unbelievably talented and I see next year as your year."

Ellie nodded. "Talking WrestleMania?"

"I'm talking WrestleMania." He nodded. "I got good things planned for you kid, just stick with me and Stephanie. Alright?"

"Okay." Ellie smiled. "I'm a Authority girl to the fullest."

"That's what I wanna hear." Hunter patted her back. "I'll see you later on." He walked off.

Ellie waved smiling, her smile dropped into a frown. "What a load of b.s." She said with a scoff as the crowd laughed, she walked off shaking her head.

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Becky was walking backstage upset after her match with Sasha Banks, she had got distracted by Naomi and Tamina allowing Sasha to roll her up by the tights and get the win.

"Aww, hey Becky." Ellie approached her as she was trying to hold back her laugh. "How was uh, how was your match?"

Becky glared at her. "Ellie, I am not for your crap right now so back off."

"Back off." Ellie tried to intimate her voice getting a laugh from the crowd. "What is that supposed to be your scary tone?" She chuckled shaking her head. "I just came to check on you because you looked really upset and I would be to if I lost my match that way. Oh wait I wouldn't because unlike you I know how to handle myself in those kinds of situations but where was your friend Charlotte? You know the one that is supposed to always have your back and even the odds out a little bit for you, the C to your B, where is she?" She asked in fake wonder. "That's right she is to worried about her re match with that sore loser, pathetic waste of time Paige." Becky fist clenched as she continued to glare at Ellie who caught this and smirked. "What am I hurting your feelings? Come on I was just pointing out the truth Becky and it's okay if your career here goes down in the dumps. I'm pretty sure Charlotte will continue to let you carry her bags as usual." Ellie laughed, she poked Becky's nose as she continued to laugh and hold her stomach. "Ah!"

Ellie let out a scream as Becky had tackled to the floor, she started unloading on her with punches while Ellie was kicking and screaming to get her off. Reversing it, Ellie started hitting Becky with lefts and rights as both women were throwing punches at each other.

"My, god somebody break them up." JBL said.

"Ellie and Becky are just beating the hell out of each other." Cole said as refs came over yelling to break it up, both girls had fistfuls of each other's hair and still throwing punches while still trying to be pulled apart.

"They are still going at it." Byron says. "I mean you can't blame Becky, she has just been going through a lot lately."

"Becky started all of this." JBL said.

"What are you talking about John? Ellie started this yesterday and she did it again by teasing Becky again." Cole defended.

"Oh, whaah haven't you two ever heard of sticks and stones?" JBL retorted.

They got them both apart as Becky was still fighting to get loose. "I am so sick of you!" She pointed to Ellie as they dragged her down the hall. "This isn't over, I promise you Brooks."

Ellie stumbled back holding her jaw as they dragged her off. "Bitch can't take a joke." She scoffed as she winced holding her back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _LOL Ellie is funny, I love Becky but that was funny #RAW_

 _Those two are really growing to hate each other #RAW_

 _That is the second brawl they got into #RAW_

 _Man I felt each one of those punches, are we sure they don't hate each other in real life #RAW_

 _Ellie makes being bad so fun #RAW_

 _That is the second time Ellie has pushed Becky's buttons, she better be careful #RAW_

 _Ellie 1st tweet- Geez Becky, learn how to take a joke? Don't they do jokes in Ireland I mean look at Sheamus he is the biggest joke from there #TakeAJokeLynch_

 _Ellie 2nd tweet- Paige is such a sore loser and Charlotte is such a waste of Champion, both girls make me sick but I have bigger things to do right now...watch your back Becky #YouBeenWarned_

 ** _Smackdown, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie was backstage at Smackdown, she wore a pair of leather boot cut pants with a sleeveless white **DA** crop top t-shirt. A silver chain hung in a loop on her side as her hair was up in a high pony tail with a bang out covering her left eye.

She got a loud mixed reaction as the camera showed her texting on her phone. A voice cleared their throat making her look up and rolled her eyes before going back to texting. "Kevin Owens, how may I help you?"

"I've been looking for you." Kevin pointed as he adjusted his title on his shoulder.

"Well obviously you been doing a poor job because I have been standing here for a good hour now playing games on my phone. Not to mention I doubt stuffing your face with a doughnut at catering counts as looking for me." Ellie said as the crowd laughed. "I waved to you and everything but I guess that doughnut meant more at the moment."

"I was not eating a doughnut." Kevin snapped.

"Okay, was the icing to sweet for you?"

"No not really actually it was.." Kevin trailed off, his eyes widen when he caught on making Ellie laugh along with the crowd. "Look I am not here to play your little childish games." He said sternly. "Now I know it was you that got Ambrose into the qualifying match for my Intercontinental title." Her brows furrowed confused. "I don't know what you got against me but I will tell you right now that your boyfriend isn't touching this."

"Boyfriend?" Ellie repeated.

"Actually I am." Dean walked over getting a loud pop from the crowd, he noticed Ellie's shirt and smirked. "Nice shirt."

"Thank, you." Ellie nodded, she looked to the camera with a smile. "You can have one to, available only at WWE Shop. com." The crowd laughed as she winked before her look became serious again. "But seriously, girlfriend?" She looked to Kevin.

"Don't think you two are sneaky, I see right through that little act." Kevin said. "Especially you Ambrose, couldn't wait for another guy to get out the picture so you could get the girl in power."

"I am not his." Ellie said again.

"Uh, huh sure that's it." Dean nodded. "Just get ready because after I'm done with Ziggler and Breeze, I'm coming after you and I'm taking the title that should have been mine."

"Just like the World title was supposed to be yours?" Kevin says making Dean glare at him. "You know your girlfriend was right, every time you go for it you always come close and fall right on your face."

"Does nobody here me talking?" She held up a hand.

"Kinda like you are gonna be when I take that title from you?" Dean questioned.

"I am saying things." Ellie looked between them wide eyed.

Kevin scoffed. "We will see about that after tonight." His eyes went to Ellie as he glared at her. "I hate that shirt." He said before walking off.

"Well excuse my for wanting to switch it up!" Ellie called out to him, she looked back to Dean. "I am not your girlfriend!"

"Hey." He put a hand on her shoulder. "That's no way to communicate in a relationship."

"Oh, shut up." Ellie snapped, she slapped his hand off her.

"But what is up with the shirt, you my mascot or something now?" He joked with a raised brow.

Ellie scoffed. "You wish you had a mascot that looked this good but no this shirt simply goes with my outfit."

"It sure does." Dean's eyes traveled down.

She caught this and snapped her fingers at him. "Hey, hey, Ambrose." His head stayed down but his eyes glanced up. "I'm up here sweetheart."

"I know." He stood up fully.

"Quick question, do these leather pants make my butt look fat?" Ellie did a little turn around.

Dean nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Ellie grinned, she patted his shoulder. "Hope you win tonight Dean." She jogged off.

Dean shook his head. "And I thought I was crazy." The crowd laughed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I loved that segment #Smackdown_

 _Ellie, Kevin, and Dean are the three mic masters in that new era #Smackdown_

 _Lol, Ellie had a little DX moment with the WWE Shop thing #Smackdown_

 _Dean called Ellie his girlfriend, can you say love triangle when Seth returns #Smackdown_

 _Yeah Dean, you are no longer the only lunatic there #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I actually like some of Dean's merchandise, I'm gonna be supporting a lot of random people just watch #ElliesShirts_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

Becky was in the middle of having her match with Paige, Ellie's theme hit as she walked out to a loud pop of mixed reactions. This made Becky look up when she saw her, she pushed Paige into the corner but continued looking at Ellie.

"It's Ellie!" King exclaimed happily. "She looks great in leather pants."

Booker laughed. "That girl has just been getting into everything but I think this thing here with Becky is getting pretty serious."

"That's right." Tom nodded. "Both girls already made it clear they don't like each other and they had gotten into another fight on this past week on RAW and at Survivor Series."

"This is all about climbing your way up on the totem pole." Booker says, Ellie walked down the ramp with a smile as her theme started to fade. "Ellie is already halfway up there but she knows that if she wants to continue dominance she has to kick girls like Becky and Sasha Banks off."

"She is already doing that by getting into the head of Becky, not that she doesn't have enough problems already." King says as Paige hit her with a low superkick.

Paige watched as Ellie walked around the ring. "What are you doing out here?!" She yelled over the ropes at her. "Get out of here!"

Ellie simply flipped her off while making her way to the commentators, the crowd cheered as Paige looked at her wide eyed in shock.

"Did Ellie just? She just flipped off Paige!" Tom exclaimed shocked.

"You don't see that every day." Booker chuckled. "I love her attitude man." Paige waved Ellie off as she went back to her match.

Ellie picked up her headset and had a seat on the table next to King. "Hello guys!"

"Ellie, I didn't know you would be joining us on commentary." Tom said. "But shouldn't you be facing the match?"

"Nah." She waved it off. "It's gonna end in like what, another minute?" Ellie let out a laugh. "Besides it's just Becky and Paige..nobody interesting."

"I love you Ellie!" One fan yelled by the barricades, holding up a poster.

"I love you too babes!" She pointed with a laugh, she motioned to the sign that he was holding up. It had **Ellie Brooks #1 Fan/ The Pipebomb Queen** on it along with her picture. The guy had handed her the poster, she had held it up as the crowd cheered. She put it down and grabbed a pen as she started to sign it.

"Well Ellie while your out here, are you gonna tell us what you have against Becky Lynch?" Booker asked, Becky had hit an arm drag after arm drag on Paige.

"Of course." Ellie said. "I was trying to look out for her and tell Becky what's real and she didn't wanna accept the truth, then the orange head insulted me. While wearing her stupid back to the future goggles." She scoffed as she handed the poster back to her fan who held it up excited as it now had her signature on it. "But to be completely honest Becky disrespected me and I take disrespect from no one and I mean NO ONE." Ellie looked to her side back at the match.

Becky was fired up as she tried to lock the dis armer in on Paige but she had scrambled to the ropes, the ref forced her to let go. She went to grab Paige again but got grabbed an pulled down on to the ropes, Paige rolled her up fully.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted, Paige quickly rolled out of the ring as her theme hit.

"Paige had rolled Becky up and got the win." Tom says, the ref gets out and raises her hand as Paige celebrates going up the ramp. Becky was still in the ring upset as this was her second loss. "I mean you gotta feel bad for Becky."

"Don't feel bad yet." Ellie took her headset off.

"What is she doin-wait a minute!" King exclaimed, Ellie slid in the ring and knocked down Becky from behind as this got some boos. "Ellie attacking Becky Lynch."

"Come on." Booker threw a hand up.

Ellie got on top of her and started unloading on her with punches while slamming her head into the mat, getting up she started stomping her a few times. "You wanted crazy right Becky huh?" She grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her to the middle of the ring making her land face first.

"Ooh! Becky is just defenseless guys I mean she just went through that match with Paige." Tom said.

"So what?" King questioned. "She saw Ellie and anytime Ellie is out here people should already know something is bound to happen."

"I gotta agree with King on that but this attack still isn't right." Booker says. "She just went through a match."

Becky held her head as Ellie stalked around her with a blank look, she grinned shaking her head. "Shame." She whispered, the camera started picking up her words. "Shame on you, shame on you for not seeing this coming Becky." Ellie yanked her up to her knees by her top. "Did you think I wouldn't do this huh?!" She smacked her hard across the face, the crowd oohed. "Did you think I was gonna wait for you to attack me, how stupid are you?"

Ellie pulled her to her feet before throwing her out the ring and on to the floor with a smack as Becky rolled over holding her stomach. She happily flipped over the ropes on the apron, she waited as Becky was getting to her feet, she turned around right into a knee which sent her back down.

"That knee from the apron was nasty." Booker said.

"Ellie seem to think it was funny." King says, the camera showed Ellie laughing, she held on to the ropes as she leaned back letting out a loud primal scream before starting to laugh again. "Whoa, did you hear that scream. I thought Melina was in here for a second."

She jumped off the apron, walking over to Becky she yanked her head back to look at her with a smile. "Ohh poor Becky, where is your little friend huh? Who's gonna save Becky now? Not Charlotte I'll tell you that." She threw her into the apron making her hit her stomach.

"Ellie just threw Becky into the-look out!" Tom shouts, Ellie threw Becky over the announce table as she went completely over and took some chairs and stuff down with her. "Ellie just launched Becky over the table."

"Becky is out." Booker said, she was laid out on her stomach not moving. "We may need to get some help for her."

Ellie got on top of the announce table, she stood up looking down at Becky with a glare as refs and trainers came down to look at Becky. Some of the refs were yelling at her to stay back and leave her alone, Ellie's theme hit as she outstretched her arms with a slight smirk.

"This is my house now!" Ellie shouted as she got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd, she laughed before shaking her head down at Becky. "Call me when you feel better Becky hunny." She put up the 'call me' signal to her ear.

"If that isn't sending a message backstage then I don't know what will." Tom says. "Ellie did this with just no care in the world or concern."

"Triple H's new protege is about to become a real problem for this Division." Booker said.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I wish I was ringside to see Ellie #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is seriously crazy, I'm talking new level diva crazy #Smackdown_

 _I hope Becky is okay, she will get Ellie back for this. Watch your back Ellie #Smackdown_

 _Ellie represents the real meaning of a tweener, you hate her sometimes and sometimes you love her #Smackdown_

 _Can we all take a minute to admire Ellie in leather pants lol #Smackdown_

 _Becky and Ellie are gonna end up killing each other in a match because these brawls are already crazy #Smackdown_

 _She really flipped Paige off! Forget little CM Punk she might the women version of Stone Cole #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Maybe I'm blind but I didn't see Charlotte run out there to help Becky. Maybe because Charlotte now knows better and so does every girl on that roster #DontMessWithMe_

* * *

 **That was chapter 8, I hope people like it don't forget to leave me a review and to check out my next chapter to.**


	9. UpUpDownDown & Time Together

**A/N- I don't really have an authors note for this I just hope you leave a review for both chapters and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Pharya was backstage at a WWE Live Event, she had on light blue sweatpants with a white sleeveless v-neck, he hair was straightened out with her bang over her right eye. They had a cool place for the Live Event as the catering rooms were more bright and decorated stylish then most of them.

She had got a soda from the catering area, she saw New Day along with some more guys in one area. Pharya gave a confused look before walking over to see the game system hooked up to one of the flat screens.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Pharya walked closer.

"Pharya!" Big E jumped up pulling her up in a hug.

"Oh, snap the Pipebomb queen has arrived." Xavier said coming over.

"I thought you weren't book this week." Kofi looked over at her from the chair.

"It was a change in schedule, what's going on here?" She motioned to the screen.

"The Champ vs Cold Beer." Xavier explained. "I'm filming an episode for UpUp DownDown today since Rollins had to come here for a meeting."

"He's here." Pharya moved them to the side to see Colby talking with Curtis Axel. "Sethie!" She called out running over and hugging him from behind.

"There she is." He chuckled, he brought his arm up around her waist to pull her in a hug as he was sitting down. "I was gonna tell you that I was coming but they said you weren't gonna be here."

"Don't blame the messengers." Kofi says.

"Right." Big E agreed. "How you gonna blame the messengers like that."

Pharya chuckled. "Are you guys about to film?"

"Yeah, you should stay though." Xavier said. "This will be the first time I get you on here and then next week I can get you on a single episode since Rollins told me you were a gamer."

"Did he tell you I whipped his butt in three rounds of Madden?" She smirked.

"Ooooh!" Big E and Kofi pointed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Colby rolled his eyes.

"Hold up, you beat him?" Miz asked walking over.

"Sure did, I would be the one in the finals if I came earlier." Pharya shrugged. "But I'll watch for now."

"X your ratings are about to go up." Curtis said.

Xavier nodded. "Yeah, we got our girl Ellie on here. You gonna go in character for us while he is here." He motioned to Colby.

"Of course." Pharya nodded, everybody backstage had pretty much called her by her ring name and the same went for Colby but they were fine with that.

"So uh, what's going on here?" Big E pointed.

"What do you mean?" She looked back confused, she looked down and noticed Colby's arm still around her waist and waved it off. "Nothing, hush."

"Ellie what you drinking?" Kofi pointed. "Coca Cola?"

"Really?" Big E said, him and Kofi laughed.

"What?" Pharya was confused. "What's wrong with Cola?"

Kofi laughed. "Saving them polar bears huh?"

"Or are you trying to win a trip to six flags?" Xavier teased.

"Man I wish." Pharya scoffed making the guys laugh. "I miss those six flag commercials where they would have that old guy dancing, it got me more pumped to go." She felt Colby's shoulders shake as he started laughing. "What?"

Xavier laughed. "What Ellie?" He went into a fit of laughter. "The old guy dancing got you pumped?"

"Yeah, he was hyped every time." She nodded making them shake their heads at her amused.

Miz shook his head. "I thought you were crazy in the ring."

"My friend you have seen nothing yet." Colby said.

"Hey." Pharya slapped his chest, she noticed something. "Aww you look so cute with glasses, look at you." She giggled touching them. "Looking like a little geek."

"Ha!" Kofi laughed.

"He does." Pharya teased.

"Alright, stop that." Colby slapped her hand, she used his uninjured leg as a chair and sat on it from the side as moved his arm to still rest around her waist.

"This your good luck charm Champ?" Curtis asked.

Colby nodded. "Sure is."

"Excuse me, I did not agree to this. Am I getting paid?" She questioned.

"Better cough up that bread Rollins." Big E chuckled.

"Me winning should be enough." Colby said.

"Ellie who is your favorite team?" Miz asked.

"The Chicago Bears, babay!" She held up her hands.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Colby laughed high fiving her.

Kofi sucked his teeth. "Whack."

"What? How?" Pharya laughed.

"You can't pick the team because your from there, disqualified." Big E said with a shake of his head.

"No I am not." She said in between laughs. "I love them, those are my babies and they move like snakes but pounce and roar like bears. Wait do bears roar or just growl?"

"I'm not messing with her." Big E moved away from her.

Colby chuckled. "Are we gonna start this or what?"

"Yeah." Xavier started sitting the camera up.

"I'm gonna sit in the middle to get a better look." Pharya got off his leg and sat between Curtis and Colby but she was mostly closer to him, she rested against his leg. "Got your knee brace on right?"

"Yes mom, I do." Colby playfully rolled his eyes.

Pharya smiled. "Just checking."

Xavier got behind them while Kofi was next to him. "Welcome to UpUp DownDown, I am your host Austin Creed and we have a semi finals match up going on right now."

Colby fake coughed. "Real finals."

"Damn." Xavier oohed, he motioned to Colby. "Champ right here, Cold Beer right here." He pointed to Axel. "And for the first time we got our girl the Pipebomp Queen Ellie Brooks with us." She waved to the camera smiling before leaning back on Colby smiling.

"And she wants to save the polar bears." Kofi said, everybody laughed. "One Cola at a time."

"Or go to six flags." Big E said.

"Yes, or go to six flags." Xavier nodded.

"They just put out cake." Big E called out.

"Ooh, I want some." She got up and quickly walked off out of camera.

"And now Ellie has ditched us for cake." Xavier said.

"I'll be back." She called out.

After getting a piece of cake with Big E they sat over by the table and watched while Miz was behind them along with Kofi, she excused herself. "Excuse me, good luck charm coming through." She sat back in her spot. "Ew who chose the Steelers they suck." They were the only ones in catering as food was still being made up and not a lot of people were there yet.

"Thank you!" Miz threw his hand up.

"You better not let him win against you with a team like the Steelers dude." She shook her head at Colby.

Miz nodded. "Same thing I said."

Pharya looked back. "Miz what the hell do you got on?" The guys laughed as Colby and Curtis were to involved in the game.

"This is what people in Hollywood wear." He said.

"Then let them wear it." Curtis said.

"It's like he was reading my mind." Pharya chuckled.

"I'm about to make them fight even harder." Xavier said walking back over. "Whoever wins takes Ellie home with them."

"Yea-hold up." Pharya stopped before she could agree, Big E and Kofi laughed as she started laughing herself. "Wait a minute, I didn't sign up for that part."

"Don't worry I got this." Colby assured, he nudged her with his leg.

"You better." Pharya pointed. "Let him beat you with a team like the Steelers and this friendship is over." She pointed.

"Whoo there is a lot riding in on this game." Xavier says.

"Yeah, after you just like offered Ellie up with no remorse." Kofi said.

"I know right." Pharya shook her head, she laid her head back on Colby's leg with a content look. She wished he didn't have to leave to go back, it was kind of lonely backstage now without him there but she was happy to have him there for a while.

* * *

A couple weeks later;

"Phil I already told you that is not what you put in smoothie, god you're helpless without April there dude I swear." Pharya shook her head as she was driving in the car, she had the phone on speaker in the car. "Where is she anyway?"

 _"Went to go have lunch with her mom."_ Phil scoffed.

"Why didn't you go?"

 _"I dislike her."_

Pharya started laughing. "Seriously?"

 _"Yes, you try spending thirty minutes in a room with April's mother. I sneezed and she gave me a look like I ran over her damn cat. The woman criticizes everything."_

"So do you." Pharya pointed out.

 _"Exactly, how the hell can I criticize something when the lady beats me to it?"_ Phil questioned.

Pharya chuckled. "Get some help Phil." She shook her head.

 _"Hush you sound like April, how have things been for you though?"_

"Good, a lot of the veteran Divas hate me and think I'm to cocky and I made good friends with NXT girls though." Pharya shrugged. "Some of the girls just either giggle at me behind my back or smile fakely in my face and I don't know why, it's not like I did anything to them."

 _"Forget them and let the bimbos be stuck up, they just don't like you because you constantly point out the truth on those pipebombs that you drop. And I have to say that all that fussing with me as a teenager has finally paid of because I have never been so proud."_

"I guess it did pay off but I don't care, they can giggle if they want but I know damn well that they can't lace up my Nike's." Pharya teased.

Phil laughed. " _Damn straight but where are you? Sounds like your in a car."_

"I am, since I got two days off I decided to come back home for a bit. I called up Colby and he said he was at physical therapy and for me to stop by and I thought it would be cool to come cheer him up."

 _"Uh, huh."_ Phil said.

"Okay, what was that for?"

 _"Nothing, just hope my little sister isn't being a little homwrecker. I taught you better then that Phar, you get someone else to mess up the relationship and then you take the person."_

"Phil!" Pharya exclaimed, he laughed. "You are a piece of work dude, there is nothing going on between me and Colby I swear."

 _"So it's you and Dean?"_

"No, besides that is just a friend thing on screen to. Creative decided to keep Ellie single-"

 _"Until Seth returns I know."_ There was a sound of a smirk in his voice.

"Shut, up and I don't know we will see when that time comes. Like I said there is nothing going between us he is just a really cool guy and friend to me."

 _"They are all your friends until they get what's in between your legs, trust me I know."_ Phil says, Ellie gave an eye roll.

"Colby has never made those kind of moves towards me and besides he has a girlfriend."

 _"So you're saying if he was single that you wouldn't mind him making those moves on you?"_

"Go to hell Phil, no." Pharya said. "And just so you know Jon is dating Renee so there is nothing there but friendship and mutual respect."

 _"Until Renee dumps him."_

"Phil." Pharya shook her head as he laughed. "Go do something with your life, I will call you later when I get home."

 _"Alright. Love you Phar talk to you later."_

"Love you too." Pharya smiled, she soon heard the phone hang up and pressed the end button on hers as well.

She pulled up to the physical therapy center that she was very familiar with, it was the best in Chicago and she had rehabbed there for her injury years ago.

Pharya got out her white SUV, she wore a pair of black leggings, a pair of black and red tennis with a red tank top and a Chicago Bulls hat turned backwards. Her hair was straightened out and all pushed to the front, she switched her black shoulder bag to the side.

Walking inside; she greeted the couple of people at the front desk. "Sup guys." She waved.

"Hey, small fry." One of the guys greeted her with a hug.

Pharya gave a playful eye roll. "What's up Jake, Rollins here?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend is in the back he should be finishing up soon." He jerked his thumb to the back.

"Thanks, and he is not my boyfriend. You sound like freaking Phil." Pharya started walking off.

"Tell that crazy brother of yours to bring his lazy butt down here and see us." Jake called out.

Pharya turned around as she was walking backwards. "He said the last time he hung out around you guys that you jinxed him with an injury and he had to come everyday." Jake rolled his eyes, she let out a chuckle before turning back around and heading to the back.

It was a couple people already in the rehab work out area, some of them were on the workout machines as others were with their doctors. Pharya spotted Colby over by the bike pedal workout machine and had walked over to him, she stopped when he had slapped the top of it frustrated. Her look saddened when she saw how upset he looked, she knew how it felt to have an injury that bad and the pain can sometime be hard to deal with.

She shook it off and continued walking over to him. "Hey there."

Colby looked to the side, his facial expression quickly changed when he saw Pharya there. "Hey if it isn't crazy Ellie, I don't have to worry about you pushing me off of this do I?" He smiled.

"Naah, not today at least." Pharya grinned. "Your sweating pretty good over here, you okay? How's your leg?"

"Yeah, I am and it still hurts like hell no matter how much I do therapy." Colby sighed as he stopped.

"It's gonna pay off in the long run, soon you won't even feel half of this." Pharya motioned to his leg. "Your at the best rehab place here, trust me."

"You came here huh?"

"All the time." She nodded. "I even help out here on my free time, believe it or not the people that owns this place is my Godparents."

Colby blinked shocked. "Foreal?"

"No, for play." Pharya teased making him playfully glare at her. "But seriously, have you been doing okay?"

"I have." He nodded, he looked down. "How about you?"

Pharya noticed his look and could tell something was off, she smiled. "I been okay but I will be better when you get better."

"Me not being there hurts that much huh?

"Um, yeah." Pharya said in a duh tone.

He chuckled. "Well they already want me to come back for the Slammy Awards so you will see me then."

"Are you gonna come to anymore PPV's?"

"Probably ones like WrestleMania and so on until my return." He said.

Pharya's phone vibrated in her pocket followed by the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry. "Oops that's me."

"Cute ring tone, who's that for?"

"Mercedes." Pharya smirked making him shake his head with a chuckle, she took it out her pocket. "I'm gonna take this over here."

"All you, I gotta finish up five more of these before I leave anyway." Colby says.

Pharya pressed the answer button as she walked off. "Talk to me Banks."

Colby shook his head at her, he watched her out the corner of his eye and still couldn't believe that she was CM Punk's sister. She acted nothing like him and if she did then she was hiding it really well, he had liked her ever since creative had teamed them up together. He wasn't sure of it at first but figured that it was worth a shot and Triple H said ahead of time that she wasn't an ordinary diva and he was right.

After Colby was done, he talked to his physical therapist before taking a shower and heading back out to the front with his crutches to see Pharya joking around with a couple of people at the front desk.

She looked back when she saw him come out. "I almost called you crutches."

"Ha-ha-ha." Colby rolled his eyes. "Classic one."

"I know." Pharya winked, she waved at the others. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She opened the door letting Colby walk out first before following him.

"Your coming with me tomorrow?" He looked back to her.

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to though."

"Nah it feels good to have someone other then my mom come with me or one of my idiotic friends." He walked to her truck, she opened the door for him as he collected his crutches in one hand before slowly getting in the passenger seat.

"Zhara hasn't been yet?" Her brows furrowed, he shook his head. "Bad girlfriend." She mumbled before giving him his crutches and closing the door. Pharya got in on the drivers side and threw his bag in the back seat. "Sorry, but it's true."

"Yeah, I know." Colby relaxed back into the chair. "The only thing is, she isn't my girlfriend anymore."

Pharya froze, she closed her eyes mentally slapping herself. "Colby I'm sorry I-"

"Relax you didn't know." He waved it off. "She packed up and left, I don't blame her though or hate her for it. I guess she couldn't put up with it anymore and I really couldn't either."

"When did this happen?" Pharya questioned.

"When I came home from the hospital, she left just like the last one."

"You mean the one that exposed you and then sold your ring online?" Her brow raised.

Colby looked over at her. "Thanks for the reminder Pharya."

Pharya put her hands up in defense. "Just making sure I got the right one."

"Yeah her." He nodded. "She left and took her dogs with her, now Zhara took what was hers and left to. I guess I got bad luck with women, they all wind up leaving me like that." Colby snapped his fingers. "And they leave right when I need them to."

Pharya shrugged. "So pick up your pride and move on." She said getting a look from him. "Look I know this sucks and yeah you have been through some pretty bad relationships which means Daily Wrestling speaks the truth. But seriously this is bad and if she left then that's on her because it showed how much she care. I mean I have been through some crazy things but the people that cared stuck around when I was down and that's the people you surround yourself with." Pharya smiled messing with a loose strand of his hair. "Forget Zhara and the rest of them, just focus on getting back in that ring. Life is kicking you while you down but you gotta choose to get up from this Lopez."

She winked before starting the car up, Colby looked at he almost shocked. Of course his parents gave him the speech and his mother gave him the 'I told you so' speech when he told her. He was expecting Pharya to just shake her head at the situation, not to give him a full pep talk about it.

Truth was that he needed it, he did need to sit back and look at his life differently while also trying to heal faster and get back in the ring. Besides the support and stuff from friends and family, Pharya was the only girl from WWE that called him every time she got a chance to check on him. On her days off she would stop by down the Black & Brave Wrestling Academy to see him and help out or just to stop by and hang out. His old wrestling friend Marek questioned him on why he never just told her how he felt about her but it was hard because he was still with Zhara at the time.

Colby knew his bad luck when it came to women and didn't wanna hurt Pharya, if he could just have her as a friend he would be okay with that. "Thanks for that Brooks, seriously."

"No problem." Pharya shook it off. "My brother had bad luck with women until he met April and lets just say he knew better then to cheat or pull one over. The girl is a better detective then Sherlock Holmes himself and I'm not joking."

Colby chuckled. "I believe it, but what abut you?"

"What about me?" Her brow raised

"Why aren't you in a relationship? You like video games, sports and you are a wrestler, you are fan boy's dream girl wrapped in a box."

"Think so?" Pharya smirked, she shook her head. "I just..I don't really know why I'm single to be honest. I mean I was never in a bad relationship but we just ended it and went our separate ways" She shrugged. "I just haven't met that person yet, I guess we are in the same boat."

"Yeah.." Colby nodded.

Later on they had went back to Colby's and had just decided to play the game for a bit but it soon got competitive when Pharya claimed he cheated. They had back and forth rematches of Madden and Black Ops but he had decided to let her win the last round since it was her first time playing the new Black Ops game. It felt good to just sit back and relax again with someone that wasn't family or one of his friends.

"Okay, I give you Black Ops but Madden you cheated." Pharya pointed as she pulled out two spoons from the kitchen draw. Colby was sitting on the stool at the island counter, he gave an eye roll. "Are you still doing Xavier's Madden tournament?"

"Yeah, we are gonna be finishing up the finals when I come for the Slammy Awards." Colby said. "You been on UpUp DownDown to?"

"Yup I bust Kofi's butt in WWE 2K15, he wasn't ready." She shook her head getting a laugh from him, she put the small tub of ice cream between the two of them. "You have like three tubs of vanilla bean ice cream in there, something you wanna tell me?"

"Yeah, I sit in here on Sundays and watch Lifetime movies while eating my problems away in ice cream." Colby says.

"I thought you were getting chubby." Pharya smirked, she dug some out with her spoon.

He playfully glared at her. "Hey, you got something on your ice cream."

"Seriously?" She looked down at it, Colby pushed her hand up making her nose hit it. He laughed at her facial expression as she just nodded. "Okay, I fell right into that." Pharya wiped her nose off, she took out her phone and sneaked a quick photo of Colby eating ice cream before putting it on twitter.

 _Ellie tweets- Just can't put the spoon down? #Smh Isn't WWERollins cute eating ice cream?_

Colby felt his phone vibrate, his brows furrowed confused as he took it out his pocket. "I wonder what this is."

"I have no idea." Pharya shook her head, she stooped down when the dog walked over. "Hey, Kevin! Hi adorable." She started petting him and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, you are so dead." Colby said.

Pharya peaked up. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you did. When did you take this?" He pointed to the picture of him eating ice cream on twitter.

"You will never know, I'm like a camera ninja." Pharya stood up.

"Yeah, right." Colby scoffed. "I'll get you back."

"No you wont." She shook her head.

"We will see." He nodded.

Pharya chuckled before looking at the time at didn't realize it was already 11:50 at night. "Wow, time does fly. I should get out of here.

Colby looked at the time, he was in shock of how late it was. "Whoa but wait I can't let you leave out of here this late Pharya."

"I'll be fine Colby." She assured with a wave.

He shook his head. "Look I don't what kind of guys you hung around before but this one doesn't think it's safe for you to go out here alone this late. Me and Punk don't know each other that great but I doubt he would like that I let you leave out of here and something happens to you."

Pharya gave an eye roll but smiled. "Alright, I'll stay. But I don't like sleeping in clothes though."

"Just go on and get you a shirt out of one of those draws in my room." He motioned back to the room.

"What about all of this?"

"I'll clean it up." He waved it off, she raised a brow. "I'm injured not cripple Pharya."

"Okay, okay just don't push yourself." She headed to the room, Kevin followed after her making her giggle. "Your child is a pervert." Pharya called out.

"He doesn't get it from me." Colby shook his head, he watched her stick her head back out the room giving him one of those 'yeah right' looks. "Go change." He pointed.

"Ookay." Pharya trailed off with a laugh.

She had changed into one of his SR shits, it was a bit big on her but it was enough for her to sleep in. Colby was going to give her the bed but she told him that it would better that she took the couch instead of him. They had put on a movie in his room, she said if she would get sleepy then she would go on the couch.

"I can't believe you got me watching this." Colby said as he was laid back on his side of the bed with his dog curled up at the bottom.

"What is wrong with Frozen?" Pharya questioned.

"Uh, it's stupid." Colby said.

"Then why were you laughing a couple minutes ago?"

Colby shrugged. "Because the snow man is funny."

"His name is Olaf." Pharya corrected. "Do you know how many of your female fans will stop liking you because you stopped watching frozen."

"Do you know that I will not care?" His brow raised. "It's a ridiculous movie, next your going to pop in Beauty & The Beast or some crap."

"Do-not tempt me." Pharya held up her movie case.

He put his hands up in defense. "I won't."

"Good." She put her head back on the pillow and watched the movie.

Colby had decided to read over some applications for his school while she continued watching the movie, after a while he looked at the clock and saw it was _2:30._ Looking down at Pharya, she was fast asleep with a peaceful expression on her face making him shake his head with a smile.

He reached over and pulled the covers up on her, putting the papers on his night stand he turned off the light and laid down himself. Pharya rolled over almost using his arm as a pillow, he took his fingers and played in her hair before sighing. "Night, Pharya."

* * *

 **That was chapter 9, I hope people liked it and don't forget to leave me a review! Until next time!**


	10. Ellie vs Barrett, Stay Out My Business

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters and I'm glad people like it and everything, I hope my story continues to get up their. It was hard getting two chapters done in one day but I managed to do it I might do it again the next time I update but here is the next chapter. And to my new followers don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

 _ **RAW, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie backstage talking on the phone as she got a loud pop from the crowd. She had on her ring gear, her hair was in curls as she had had it pushed back by a black headband.

"That was so funny because I-" Her phone was yanked out her hand by Sheamus as he walked over followed by The League of Nations and Lana. "What the hell man? Give that back."

Sheamus hit the end button. "I got a bone to pick with you Brooks."

"Well my mother is gonna have a bone to pick with you because you hung up on her." Ellie said, she snatched her phone back from him. "What do you and the League of Idiots want?" She looked to them.

"How dare you speak to Rusev like that." Lana said as she glared at her. "You need to learn respect a guy like Rusev but I forgot all silly Americans girls don't know a true man when they see one."

Ellie blinked a couple times as she looked at her. "Who are you again?" Her brow raised as the crowd laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ziggler, but now your with Rusev? I mean dang Lana who stick are you going to jump on next, your like the Russian Summer Rae walking around back here." Lana glared at her. "And for your information I'm Italian you bimbo."

"Hey!" Sheamus yelled at her.

"Dude." Ellie took the tic-tacs out her pocket and shook it. "Take the whole thing, please." She shoved it in his chest getting a laugh from the crowd, she sighed looking them over. "You know out of all the factions that have developed within the WWE. And I have to say that this is the most stupid, pathetic, waste of time soon to be jobber faction I have ever seen in my entire life." She laughed as she shook her head.

"Don't start something you can't finish Ellie." Alberto warned.

"I always finish what I start pero." Ellie winked. "Don't get your butts handed to you right now because female or not I can own all your butts in that ring. But on the mic I will have all of you bowing down to me." Rusev said something to Lana and Barret in his language. "Speak English when your talking about me because I got no problem saying what I have to, to you in my language and Italian." She glared at him.

"Let me tell you something." Sheamus pointed at her. "I saw that tweet about me."

"The one about you being stupid? Or was it the one about using your face for birth control commercials because your kids will come out and look like this." She motioned her hand up and down to him as the commentators and crowd laughed. "Or was it-"

"Enough!" Sheamus yelled getting upset.

Ellie waved her hand by her nose. "I really hope you use those tic tacs bro."

Sheamus glared. "You have been a pain in my side since I won my title at Survior Series, your always saying something smart out of that mouth of yours. You do a lot talking Ellie but let me tell you this, Rollins at here to help you lass and The Authority is to busy with Roman to be worried about you. So how about this since you call yourself the best and can take any of us any day, how about you face King Barrett."

"Excuse me?" Ellie looked at them taken back. "I don't think so."

"What are you all talk? Or are you just gonna prove us right that little American woman are as weak as they look." Sheamus laughed as the others joined in, the crowd booed. "Or is it because you mentor isn't there to hold your hand? Lets face it Ellie you can take up for yourself against other girls back here but you know who to bow down to." He said.

Ellie glared at him as her chest started heaving in and out, her fist clenched by her sides. She snapped her head to Barrett who was still laughing. "You really wanna do this?"

"Bloody right I do." Barrett said to her. "After I'm done with you then you can crawl back to what's left of the Authority and cry."

"That's all she ever does." Lana chuckled as the guys joined in.

Ellie looked to them, she nodded. "Think that's funny huh?" She raised a brow as she looked them all over. "Del Rio I don't even know why your laughing. Matter fact why are you here, nobody freaking missed you and I liked you better in ROH because I didn't have to look at you. You are the most disgrace of a Mexican Superstar that has ever been on this roster. Rey Mysterio had a better career then you will ever have and at least when he left people noticed and cared." The crowd oohed as he glared at her. "What are you laughing Brute?" She said to Rusev who looked at her. "You and your fiance can't even do your jobs right, do you not know how things work back here huh? Act like WWE gave you the training that you oh so desperately needed, I won't knock you accomplishments Rusev. But I had a better independent career then you and you Russian whore over there." Ellie smiled.

"Excuse me?!" Lana yelled about to go for her but Rusev held her back.

"Lana don't sell whoop tickets because in a ring or out the ring I will beat your little scrawny butt with no problem or hesitation. You are the girl that runs away from bar fights but I am the one that winds up starting them, so keep that in mind. And Barrett, well your career has been going down hill and I have to say that I liked you better in the Nexus. But your career has been getting buried and you can thank Cena for half of that but WWE now put you in this because there is nothing else to do with you." Ellie glared at him. "I'll take you on Barrett but your in for a rude awakening and when I'm done King Barret, you can kiss my royal tattooed ass." She walked off leaving them their shocked and wide eyed.

"Is Barett and Ellie serious?" Cole questioned. "Are we gonna have a match between them?"

"I think we are, I don't why but I'm actually excited and worried about this." JBL said.

 _Fan tweets_

 _The Pipebomb queen just owned all of them #RAW_

 _Ellie vs King Barrett? I hope WWE isn't playing right now #RAW_

 _I don't know why but I am ready for this match! #RAW_

 _We are behind you Ellie_

 _Team Ellie, show them girl power #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I already made it clear that I am not scared of any man or women and I will prove that tonight, let me show you why I'm known around the world Barrett #ImReady_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

The League of Nations and Lana were ringside watching as Barrett was in the ring waiting for Ellie to come out.

"Guys, Triple H and Stephanie actually approved this match." Byron says.

"That's right it is gonna happen." Cole said. "Triple H sent out this tweet not to long ago."

The jumbo tron showed his tweet as Cole read it off. _Triple H tweets- Ellie always said that she likes to fight men and woman, it is time to put her skills where her mouth his #GoodLuck_

"A lot of people are tweeting about this shocking match." JBL said. "I mean I'm worried for Ellie but Triple H is right, it is time to see can Ellie live up to her word about facing guys."

Ellie's theme hit, she walked out to a loud pop making her smile. She walked down and slapped a couple hands before sliding in the ring, she got on the second rope getting the crowd hyped. "This is my time baby, believe that!" Ellie yelled over her music.

"This match is gonna be interesting, when was the last time a girl and guy really went at it on RAW?" Byron asked.

"For a match? Not since Chyna." JBL said. "Barrett has something to prove in this to because Ellie just tore all of them a new one backstage." He chuckled. "That woman's mouth has no filter."

Ellie took off her hoodie and threw it to the ground before jumping off the ropes to look back at Barrett with a glare. She was not afraid of the other members standing out there but she wasn't about to let Sheamus or Barrett punk her out like that. It didn't matter if she win or loosed this match but she wasn't about to let them start picking on her like she wasn't gonna push back.

"You see this hammer right here." Barrett pointed to his arm. "I'm gonna knock you right out!" He laughed.

She glared at him, the ref looked between them before nodding. "Ring the bell!" He called out.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"And this one in a lifetime match you could say is underway." Cole said, the crowd started chanting for Ellie. "We know who Pittsburgh is with tonight."

"I gotta say for once I am with her to, these guys already screwed Roman Reigns over tonight by getting involved and now they just wanna push people around." Byron defends.

"The only problem is Ellie likes to push back but harder." JBL says. "They are doing this but The League of Nations and The New Day will be in a match tonight against the Usos, Reigns, and Ambrose later on in our main event."

Barret and Ellie circled around each other before locking up, he pushed her back making her come to a sliding stop on one knee. He laughed as he slapped his chest a couple times. "BOOM!" He yelled down at her.

Ellie nodded shaking it off, she got back up and quickly locked back up with him, he overpowered back into the corner as the ref started to count. Both of them let each other go as Barrett started backing up, Ellie hit him with a right hook across his jaw sending him stumbling back.

"That will knock you off your boots." Cole laughed.

"Got that right, what a right hook." JBL says.

She jumped up on the second rope, jumping off she hit him with a dropkick in his back which sent him falling down to the mat, she covered him.

"One! Tw-" Barrett kicked out with force.

He was still shaking the right hook off, he threw a punch but Ellie ducked it hitting him with a sharp kick to his gut making him hover over and hold his stomach. She chopped him in his chest, Ellie started throwing fast right hook after left hooks before hitting him with a dropkick that sent him over the top rope.

"Barrett over the top rope, Ellie is on fire in there!" Cole exclaimed.

The crowd was cheering as she motioned Barrett to come on. "Let's go, you wanted this match!" She pointed to him.

"I think Barret was not expecting that from Ellie. He looks stunned." JBL says, Barrett was helped up his friends.

Barrett shook it off before slowly getting back on the apron, Ellie stepped back motioning him to get back inside the ring. He slowly got inside, she ran to him but got a forearm to the face which sent her stumbling back. Barrett ran in hitting her with a hard clothesline that turned her inside out, she was now laid out on the mat.

He shook off her punches from earlier, bending down he picked her up by her hair before whipping her in the corner. She slumped down, he ran to her but got double boots to the face. Barrett stumbled back before turning around to go after her again. Ellie lifted both of her legs up to wrap around his neck for a hurricurrana, he lifted up her full body making her shake her head.

"Uh, oh." Cole says, Barrett got her to the center before dropping her down to the mat with a hard sitout powerbomb. "A powerbomb by Barrett, did you see the way Ellie hit her head?"

"Yeah, she may be out." Byron says.

"Count!" Barret yelled as he pinned her shoulders with his leg.

"One! Two! Th-" Ellie gave a strong kickout, as the crowd cheered.

"Ellie is still in!" Cole celebrated. "Barrett doesn't look to happy with that though."

Barrett glared down at her as he stalked behind Ellie who was using the ropes to get up, he grabbed her and threw her to the ropes, she bounced off and ducked a clothesline. She bounced off the others one and missed another clothesline, jumping on the ropes she hit moonsault grabbing Barrett. Landing on her feet, she pulled him down hitting an invert neckbreaker.

"Whoa!" JBL exclaimed.

Ellie covered him. "One! Two! T-" Barrett go the shoulder up making Ellie run a hand through her hair.

Rolling over, she used the ropes to get up as she was still feeling those effects from that powerbomb. Barrett got to his feet as she went to punch him but he kneed her in the stomach. Grabbing her head, he ran to the corner and went to hit it against the turnbuckle. Ellie blocked it with her hand before bringing up her foot to Barrett's chest making him fall back and hold it in pain.

"What a kick!" Byron shouted. "I felt that one."

Ellie waited until he got back to his feet, she ran after him but Barrett sent her over the ropes and backed up to take a breather as the ref checked on him. Ellie went to do a springboard but Lana grabbed her foot and pulled her down making her hit face first on the way down, the crowd booed as she back up looking innocent.

"Lana with a cheap shot." Cole said.

Holding her jaw, Ellie slowly got on the apron to get back in the ring until Barrett walked over and got a good grip on her before throwing her inside on her butt.

He kicked her back down with no problem as he started laughing at her, he kicked her back down again with no care as she was still trying to get back up. Ellie got up and went punch Barrett but he grabbed her up over his shoulders.

"You know what's coming here." JBL said. "This is gonna hurt." Barret threw her down. "Wastlands!"

He covered her with ease. "One! Two! Thre-" Ellie got the shoulder up as the crowd roared in shock, Barrett's along with the rest of League of Nations eyes widen.

"What!" Cole was shocked. "How the hell did Ellie kick out of that?"

Barrett looked at the ref shocked as he held up three fingers. "It was two Barrett." The ref explained as he was having a fit.

"Ellie has taken everything Barrett has been throwing at her, I mean win or loose I got a new respect for this woman." JBL says. "She is proving she can hang with guys and girls on that roster."

"Maybe not for long, Barrett is getting that Bull Hammer ready." Byron said, Barrett turned his pad inside out showing his red part as he started winding his arm up.

Ellie stumbled up using the ropes, she backed up and turned around. Barrett ran to her, she ducked the Bull Hammer and jumped hitting him with a pel kick for an old friend as the crowd cheered for this move.

"Pel kick by Ellie!" Cole says. "Barrett is down, he went for that Bull Hammer but Ellie saw it coming."

Ellie quickly covered him. "One! Two! Thre-" Barrett got the shoulder up as the crowd was in shock, she fell back pulling her hair in anger. She got to her feet as Barrett was doing the same, she ran to him but he grabbed her and hit her with a swinging backbreaker before covering her.

"On-" The count was broke as Ellie grabbed him in a craddle and rolled him over. "One! Two-"

Barrett gave a kick out just in time, he was getting to his feet as Ellie ran to give him a boot to his face. He grabbed her foot as she was now hopping on one leg. He swung it back giving her the leverage to hit him with a spinning Roadhouse kick, both of them fell to the mat.

"This is a match." Byron said seriously. "Ellie and Barret are throwing it all at each other."

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ Started being chanted in the arena.

"I agree this is awesome." JBL nodded. "I am loving this."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is taking it to Barrett #RAW_

 _Barrett vs Ellie needs to be trending because this match is crazy #RAW_

 _Girl or not, Ellie can hang #RAW_

 _Ellie giving a shout out to AJ Styles with that move #RAW_

 _Steve Austin tweets- WWEBrooks is one tough chick, I will give it to her #RAW Better keep that kid #WWE_

 _Amy Dumas tweets- Get it girl! #RAW #TeamEllie_

 _Rollins tweets- Doesn't she look amazing out there #RollinsGirl I'm cheering on you on from home_

Both Ellie and Barret dragged themselves to opposites side of the ring as they were using the ropes to pull themselves up. "Come on Barrett!" Sheamus yelled.

"Sheamus a little upset, him along with Barrett and The League of Nations thought it was going to be a quick and easy win." Cole said.

"I mean I knew it was going to be difficult but this is crazy." JBL chuckled.

Barrett ran to Ellie who moved out the way making him run into the ropes, she grabbed him from behind and hit him with a backstabber before hooking his leg. "One! Two-" He kicked out making the crowd give a loud mixed reaction as they thought she had it.

Ellie crawled out to the apron, she got up and waited as Barrett was turning around before jumping up over with a springboard. "Ellie with a springboard and-Bull Hammer!" Cole exclaimed as Barrett had hit her with it out of mid air getting shocks and cheers from the crowd. "Ellie is out!" They showed her laid out on her stomach not moving.

Barret held his shoulder as he felt like he tweaked it a bit, he dropped down and went for the cover. "This is over, you can count to one hundred if you want." JBL said.

"One! Two! Thr-" The ref stopped in mid count making Barrett look up, the crowd roared in cheers when he pointed to Ellie's leg that was on the bottom rope.

"Are you kidding me?!" Byron exclaimed shocked. "Ellie got her foot on the ropes!"

"That is nothing but pure instinct at it's best." JBL said. "But that was a good spot by the ref."

"Ellie got her foot on the ropes and guys Barrett is getting upset." Cole said, Ellie rolled over to the ropes. "I think John is right because I don't think she even knows where she is right now."

The camera showed her using the ropes to get up, Barret grabbed her and launched her across the ring like nothing as his patience was wearing short with her. He threw her to the corner and started stomping her down as the ref had to pull him back to give her some room to breathe.

Barrett grabbed her out the corner, he whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off and jumped up locking him into the jumping TCH.

"TCH! TCH!" Byron exclaimed as the crowd were on their feet cheering. "A jumping TCH by Ellie!"

"She has go that thing locked in good." JBL said, as Barrett fell to his knees. "Ellie screaming for Barrett to tap."

"Is he going to do it? Barrett is going to tap!" Cole shouts as Barrett was struggling and looked ready to tap out, Sheamus got on the rope distracting the ref along with Alberto. "Barrett is tapping! He's tapping!" It showed Barrett tapping out.

Ellie broke the hold and moved back, she saw the ref was busy and sighed. "The ref wasn't paying attention but Barrett tapped." JBL nodded.

"Ellie would have just won." Byron said. "She basically did."

She ran to the ropes, bouncing off, she ran and hit both Alberto and Sheamus with dropkicks as the ref checked on Barrett. They fell off to the floor, she stuck her upper body through the second rope. "Stay out of this!"

Lana ran and hit her with a sharp kick to the side of her head making the crowd boo, she fell limp on the ropes before stumbling back stunned.

"Lana with a cheapshot, no not like this." Cole said, Barrett ran and hit her with a Bull Hammer as the crowd booed this.

Barrett covered her. "One! Two! Three!" The crowd booed as his theme hit, Ellie was still laid out cold on the mat holding her head.

"That was disgusting." Byron shook his head. "Ellie had that match won between her and Barrett."

"Ellie can deal with the number games but I think this was to much even for her but Byron is right, Ellie made Barrett tap but the ref was distracted by Sheamus and Del Rio." Cole says.

"Barrett got the win but I will tell you this, I am proud of Ellie." JBL said. "She is not all talk, male or female she will take you on in that ring and she backs down from no one. How can you not respect her for what she did tonight, this was an incredible match and Barrett isn't an easy guy."

"But she had this match won John." Cole argued.

"I know that, I saw but the ref didn't." JBL said.

"Take nothing from Ellie guys." Byron says. "People saw and know the truth."

The League of Nations celebrated in the ring over her as she was still out of it, Sheamus laughed. "I knew you were all talk Brooks!" He slapped the top of her head, he pulled the guys in a huddle.

They broke away as Alberto and Barrett picked her up. "Oh, come on what now." Cole said. "Ellie can't defend herself right now."

"Don't forget that is still a women guys." JBL chimed in. "I think Sheamus just wants to send a message to Reigns."

"By attacking a woman that can't defend herself? Yeah that will send the message." Byron rolled his eyes. "Sends the message of how cowardly Sheamus can be."

"I agree with Byron, this is just going to far." Cole said.

Sheamus looked to the crowd as he fisted his chest. "Who looks stupid now!" They booed him, he turned back to Ellie and was calling for a Brogue Kick.

Dean Ambrose theme hit, the crowd roared in cheers as they were immediately on their feet. He ran out with Roman and the Usos.

"Here comes Ambrose and company!" Cole exclaimed.

The League of Nations dropped Ellie to the mat before sliding out the ring as they slid in and started gathering by the ramp.

"But they won't get in there and fight them." Byron says. "They want no part with Reigns, Ambrose or the Usos."

"What is Ambrose doing out here?" JBL questioned.

"Come on even Dean and Roman knows this isn't right." Cole said.

They kept one eye on The League of Nations who were talking trash going up the ramp. Dean waved them off before going to check on Ellie who was still out but would have been worse if Shemus hit that kick, a couple WWE trainers slid in the ring.

"Ellie being looked at, I mean watch this kick from Lana again."Cole says as a replay was shown. "Then she got hit with that massive forearm by Barrett, that is a lot of damage to the head and she got hit with one earlier."

"I guess they wanted to make sure she didn't kick out but watch this right here." Byron says as the jumbo tron showed Barrett tapping out. "He tapped which means Ellie still proved her point."

Ellie was trying to get to her feet as the WWE Doctors and Dean helped her up, she was still uneasy as she stumbled a bit. People were giving her a standing cheer when they saw she was okay and started chanting her name, she swatted the help away and went to the ropes before getting down and sliding under.

The Usos, Roman and Dean had followed her out, she jumped off the apron but quickly fell again as she was still dazed by that kick from Lana.

"Give me your hand." Dean offered her his hand as this got cheers.

The crowd booed when Ellie slapped it away. "I don't need your help, get away from me." She snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes with a groan. "Man and I thought I had pride." He hooked his arm around her lower half before picking her with ease bridal style getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Let me go." Ellie rubbed her head. "I don't need your help, what are you freaking deaf?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean walked up the ramp carrying her. "How about you shut up and let somebody help you, huh?" He said, she looked up at him but he kept his look ahead.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Huge fan girl moment, Dean came to save Ellie! #RAW_

 _Ellie had that damn match won, Barrett tapped out #RAW_

 _Ellie won in my book and proved she is the best back there #RAW_

 _Dean came for Ellie #RAW_

 _I did scream when Dean came to save Ellie #RAW_

 _That lost meant nothing because she should have won #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Lana you got something coming for you, you should have kept those legs down and closed but I knew that would be hard #Bimbo_

 _Ellie's second tweet- I won, that SOB tapped and we all know it and Sheamus watch your back. I don't know what you Irish people got against me but your asking for it #Becky &Sheamus_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Renee was smiling in the interview area with a mic. "Everyone please welcome my guest at this time, Ellie Brooks."

Ellie came into view getting a loud pop, she still had on her ring attire but her hair was now pulled up into a neat pony tail.

"Hey." She said dryly.

"Ellie earlier tonight you went against King Barrett and-"

"And what?" Ellie snapped. "I lost? Yeah, yeah Renee I freaking lost to Barrett but let me tell you on thing that win is a straight up fluke win. He needed his buddies to beat a girl, a girl who is half his size and weight and who couldn't even body slam him or pick him up. Barrett tapped in the middle of that ring and I got video to prove that every single time so screw him and that pathetic faction. I know one thing though that little Russian blonde better watch her back, you don't kick me and get away with that and we all know how I get when I feel disrespected, don't we?"

Renee nodded. "Speaking of that Becky and Charlotte-"

"Renee!" Ellie shouted. "I do not give a crap about the drama that is PCB, Becky finally was showed what I was trying to warn her about for weeks. Sometimes people have to learn the hard way, oh well." She shrugged. "I already showed Becky what happens when you get on my bad side on Smackdown when I tossed her around like she was nothing. If I can go out there and beat these men bigger and stronger then me, just imagine what I will do back here to these girls. Renee I did not come here to play games with any of them and the surely goes for Becky, she wants payback she knows where to find me."

"What about King Barrett?"

"What about him?" Ellie shrugged. "He tapped I should have won but he cheated by getting his friends to get involved instead of taking a loss like a man. Barrett made himself look bad because it showed I was right and that I can own them any day by myself in that ring with nobody backing me up. In the end Barrett tapped out to a woman like he usually does but this time it wasn't behind closed doors." The crowd cheered as Renee eyes widen, Ellie took her leave.

"Um, uh back to you guys." Renee said still at shock.

 _Fan tweets_

 _And Ellie has officially played with Barrett's man hood #RAW_

 _I wish she would have won #RAW_

 _You don't mess with the Pipebomb Queen #RAW_

 _The girl can hurt you physically and mentally #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I do not give a crap about this Becky and Charlotte saga, it is boring. People would rather hear me talk then see them ahaha #ItsTruee_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

"I wanna know why the heck did you run out there?" Ellie questioned as the camera showed her and Ambrose backstage, they got a loud pop.

"I'm sorry, did you want your head kick off?" His brow raised.

Ellie glared. "Yes, actually I did because I would still have my dignity."

"And a neck brace." Dean shrugged getting a laugh from the crowd. "Instead of yelling how about giving me a 'thank you Dean' so I can say your welcome.

"A thank you?"

"Yes."

"No, no I'm not giving you that because I didn't need your help." Ellie stomped her foot with a pout.

Dean smirked. "That's cute, you throwing a little tantrum?"

"You are so-ahh!" Ellie growled out in anger. "Just stay away from me and keep your nose out my business."

"And what if I don't want to?" He questioned.

"I'll make you." Ellie said sternly.

"Ellie, Ellie, adorable little Ellie." Dean shook his head as he pressed his body against hers trapping her up against the wall. She went to move but he slammed both hand on each side of her head, he tilted his head to her level. "I would love to see the day that you make me do something, I really would."

Ellie looked back at him. "What is this? This supposed to be some turn or trick for you?" She asked. "Guess what Dean? I am not impressed and you keep talking that day will come very soon."

"I know your not impressed." Dean shrugged. "I wasn't expecting you to be which is why I like you, it shows my girl doesn't fall for anything."

"Your gir-we are not dating man!" Ellie threw her hands up. "I am not your girl."

"Not yet." He shook his head. "But I will make it very clear that when I want something or someone, I get them either way. They won't be calling you a Rollins girl anymore, they might start calling you a Ambrose girl." He smirked. "Nice ring to it right?"

"No." Ellie moved his arm. "I'm out of here, there is nothing left for me to do since I can't fight due to the kick and Bull Hammers I got from earlier."

"You gonna leave the light on for me?"

Ellie stopped looking back at him. "You-just-I hate you." She walked off with a shake of her head.

"I love you too." Dean called out with a chuckle before walking off.

 _Fan tweets_

 _AmbroseGirl or RollinsGirl? Twitter is about to war lol #RAW_

 _No, I want Ellie to stay with Seth #RAW_

 _Ambrose and Ellie are kind of just made for each other, seriously #RAW_

 _Ellie knows she loves him #RAW_

 _She is a Seth Rollins girl #RAW_

 _Rollins tweets- I will just sit back and watch for now but when I come back I'm taking back EVERYTHING that belongs to me and I mean EVERYTHING_

 _Ellie tweets- I can't get into anymore trouble because of those forearms and stupid kick. #Stupid I will leave but I will be at Smackdown_

 _Becky tweets- So you can attack somebody else from behind?_

 _Ellie replies- Lol Becky have a seat in that sulking chair, if your still mad then see me on Smackdown and do something about it_

 _Becky replies- Maybe I will, Lana may need to watch her back from you but you need to watch you back from me_

 _Ellie replies- Uh, huh right sure Becky. Go deal with your bestfriend who is one more match away from turning on your Irish butt #Idiot_

* * *

 **This was a little longer then expected. Ellie will be in regular matches with girls but I wanted to show her skills against guys to. I hope people liked that match but don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Q&A, Not The Way I Wanna Be With You

**A/N-** **Thanks for the reviews you guys, I have fun reading them and I'm glad I got more people taking interest in it. I do have to thank my sister though for giving me a shout out and I wish she would update her story already, I tried to go on her laptop and read the new un posted chapter but she changed her password. Lol anyway thank you to my new followers but don't forget to leave me a review. I got two chapters for you guys again so get ready and enjoy!**

* * *

Pharya walked around the Wizard Con with Jon as the two of them were headed to do Q&A in another area. She had on a pair of faded, light blue cut up jeans with a burgundy short sleeved crop top. Some of her hair was pulled back into a pony tail as the rest stayed out,

"This place is so freaking cool. I feel like I should have dressed up in a mage costume or something." Pharya said as she was looking around excited.

"I can see it." Jon nodded. "I'm surprised you said yes to this though."

"How come?" She looked over at him.

"I didn't think these were your scene but I was in for an awakening when you named ten people from stuff you saw. And that was just outside." Jon said.

Pharya chuckled. "Yeah, I'm kind of a geek." She nodded with a shrug. "I'm not your typical tattooed girl."

Jon chuckled. "You can say that again."

"I'm not your-" She trailed off when she saw the side look that Jon was giving her. "You were joking?"

"Yeah."

"My bad." She put her hands up in defense as they shared a laugh, they went to the back of the small stage area to see Randy Orton already there. He was still out on injury but he was doing promotional things for WWE, Pharya smiled seeing him. "Hey, Orton."

Randy lowered his phone, he smiled. "Hey, what's up Pharya." He gave her a quick hug.

"Whoa now I'm thrown off, you already know each other?" Jon pointed between them.

Pharya nodded. "Yeah, when I did come to PPV's for Phil I would always talk with Randy."

"Yup." Randy nodded. "We just bonded on wrestling and you know tattoos."

"Mostly tattoos." Pharya giggled. "Speaking of tats I see you got a new one." She motioned to his arm.

"Sure do, check it out." Randy showed her his arm. "Got it done weeks ago."

"I like it." She looked it over. "Dude I swear I need to go back to your tattoo guy, I want this rose on my shoulder touched up and probably want a skull above it. I'm not really sure yet."

Randy shook his head. "You love skull tattoos."

"Why do I get the feeling Pharya was like your kid in another life?" Jon asked.

Randy chuckled. "That actually wouldn't be a shock."

"I could pass for Randy's kid." Pharya nodded, she looked at him. "Who's my mom?"

He shrugged. "Lita?"

"Ha! Good one." Pharya laughed. "Lita was my trainer though."

"Seriously?" Jon brow raised.

She nodded. "Yeah. After my brother and Phil taught me I was then coached by Lita and when she couldn't do it then Trish would step in for her."

"You are like a little Lita just with the mouth of your brother." Rnady said.

"Only in the ring but out the ring I'm the sweetest person ever." Pharya gave an innocent look. "But congrats on getting married again buddy hope she's making you happy."

"Thanks, and yeah she does." Randy nodded. "When are one of you gonna get married?"

"I don't know." Jon shrugged. "Me and Renee aren't really there yet, what about you?"

Pharya shrugged. "Can either one of you picture me married?"

Both Randy and Jon stared at her for a second. "No." They said unison.

"Then there is your answer." Pharya said.

"Hey, we almost ready for you guys. Randy you are gonna be coming with me over to the other Q&A table." A worker said.

"Thanks." Randy nodded.

Pharya sighed. "I'm actually ready for this, I haven't did questions since I was on Colt's podcast."

"You got this." Jon nudged her. "Get ready though, questions come like crazy."

"You two have fun. I gotta go over here." Randy said. "Lets grab lunch after this."

"Cool and have fun being questioned." Pharya waved.

They had a nice table set up with two microphone panels and chairs. "They will be filming Smackdown later on but now they are our guest here. Please welcome the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose and everybody's new favorite Diva, the tattooed girl with no filter Ellie Brooks." The guy introduced.

People cheered loudly when they walked up the steps onto the stage, Ellie waved at them smiling before having a seat next to Jon with her water.

"Hey, guys." Ellie said as they cheered yelling hey back to her.

"Hello Ellie!" A little girl waved.

"Hi adorable!" Pharya waved back to her with a giggle.

"Alright let's get started here." The host said. "Who's gotta question?"

One person raised their hand as he came up to the mic. "I got a question for Ellie, How come you never came to WWE earlier?"

"Well I would have but I had kinda got tied up in my independent wrestling career with doing shows for CZW, IPW, NJWP, and then I was with ROH." She shrugged. "So I kinda had a lot of stuff to finish up down there and plus my contract with them wasn't done yet so I did have to wait for that."

Another guy came up. "How was it being in The Bullet Club? And do you still keep in contact with them?"

"It was awesome being in there dude I met a lot of awesome guys and it felt good to be in a group where I looked up to some of the guys. We had a family thing going on in NJWP. Finn Balor had brought me into the group, me and him developed a best friend relationship. You know we met in one show that was being held in Scottland and we hit it off right off the bat. I'm talking instant wrestling connection. Then I got Karl and Luke who are like uncles to me you could say, very funny uncles, you know the ones that think they are still young?"

"I have one of those." Jon nodded with a point as the people laughed.

Pharya chuckled. "But yeah those two guys were awesome to be around and party with to. Then my babies The Young Bucks who were like my annoying cousins who can Superkick the crap out of someone. Then the second person I look up to in wrestling AJ Styles, he was a good on the road teacher and awesome guy. I love all of them but I really bonded with AJ and we kind of had that father and daughter relationship, we bonded a lot over our past and wrestling. But yeah being in the Bullet Club and being the girl with them all the time was hard but it was fun to. I hope all of them come to WWE, they deserve it." She nodded.

A girl came up. "I got a question for Dean, how is it working with a female now? Especially a good looking one like Ellie?"

"I like her." Pharya nodded with a smile as people chuckled.

Jon smirked at her before looking back ahead. "It is awesome considering there is mutual respect there between both of us. I did shows with Ellie back at CZW and DragonGate, she is a real tough chick and a good sport when it comes to being in the ring. And you don't meet to many girls in the back excited to go up against guys or who is very willing, so I'm happy to be paired with her. We come up with a lot of great things to do with each other and I think because we are getting to better friends that it gets more easier."

"Aw." Pharya nudged him.

"Are you two dating in real life?" A person asked.

"No we are not." Pharya said clearly. "He has a relationship and I am single girl." The crowd oohed. "And no I am not looking." A couple people laughed.

"How was it doing a match with King Barrett? Were you nervous?"

Pharya nodded. "A little, you know I had a lot to prove and I got to show people exactly what kind of matches I did before WWE. You know he asked me before was there anything I didn't want him to do or that he should watch out for and he was a really good sport. Barrett is a cool guy but I told him to do the match like he would and not to worry about me because we both just wanted to put on a great match. Out of all the guys he volunteered to be in the match so I thank him for that and getting hit with the Bull Hammer was so cool."

Jon chuckled. "Crazy, crazy, crazy." He shook his head.

"I never said I was sane but on to more questions." She held her arms up as they cheered.

* * *

A couple days later; Pharya was sitting on one of the empty therapy chairs swinging her legs. She had a pair of gray capri sweatpants on, a white short sleeved v-neck with a pair of tennis while her hair was out in curls.

"Pharya that did not happen." Colby said as he laid back and was doing light leg lifts.

"I swear, that woman fainted when she saw Randy and Jon in that restaurant with me." She held her hands up in defense. "Jon had decided to throw a cup of water on her, Randy was all for it I but I stopped him."

Colby let out a sigh as he lowered his legs. "I mean throwing water on her would have did the trick, it would have been all over the internet but it would have worked."

"Oh that wouldn't be the first thing all over the internet." She waved it off. "How do you think people found out about Nikki's implants."

"Maybe because she posted about it on twitter?" His brow raised.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Well sure if you wanna state the obvious but that is still on the internet. So there we go I proved my point."

He laughed. "If you say so, you ever got any surgeries done?"

"Nah and I don't really want to." She shrugged. "I feel like I was made how I was supposed to be. I mean there is nothing wrong with me, is there?"

"Not in my eyes no." Colby shook his head. "You really don't need all that crap so don't let anybody talk you into getting it. I will curse the day you take a selfie of you and your knew implants or something."

"So I should schedule my appointment with Dr. Miami tomorrow?" She asked, he playfully glared at her. "Kidding, I joke."

"Uh, huh." Colby whipped his forehead off with his towel.

His doctor; Vernon walked over. "Alright Colby, we are gonna have you walk some cones today, Pharya you wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure." She hopped down and handed Colby his crutches.

They walked over to were the cones were setup. "Okay so go stand over there at the end for me Pharya and Colby I want you to get to her without the crutches, think we can do this?"

"Yeah." He nodded and handed them to his doctor.

"Ready Lopez?" Pharya asked, he nodded. "Alright, come to me." She held her arms out.

He chuckled. "What am I a baby?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Pharya watched him limp, it looked like he was finally putting more pressure on his leg which was a start then from before. She was really proud of him for taking it so seriously, it seemed like he pushed what happened to Zhara and everything else out the picture. All he wanted now was to get back in the ring, his trainer had told her that he was actually going quicker then most would with this injury.

Colby had got around the last one, he stumbled forward a bit but Pharya put a hand on his chest to balance him as the other went around his torso. "You good?"

"Yeah." He breathed out with a sigh. "Took a lot more work then I thought."

"Yeah but you did great though." She patted his back. "All to get back in the ring right?"

He nodded. "Yeah." His doctor walked over and gave him his crutches so he could use them and take weight off his leg.

"That was great and we finished up in time. Your making progress everyday buddy, keep up the good work and I will see you tomorrow."

"See, you. Thanks again Vernon." Colby said to him.

"Don't thank me for my job." He patted his shoulder. "Tell your family I said hey Pharya, would you?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded waving. "Come on lets go, I'm starving. This one day I'm breaking this diet because I been seeing a Fridays every damn where and it has just been taunting me. I was this close to say screwing it and whipping into their parking lot last week."

Colby chuckled. "Come on crazy."

"I'm crazy for loving Fridays?" She asked. "Next your gonna say I'm insane for loving Ritas."

"You love Ritas?" He asked amused.

"Italian woman and Italian ice...I mean come on dude." She said as he started laughing.

After getting something to eat they headed back to Colbys for a bit. She couldn't stay long like last time since she had a flight to catch in the morning to go back on the road for Live Events.

Pharya sat on the couch playing with dog and one of his chew toys as Colby was next to them watching some old matches on the WWE Network. It was old RAW episodes of when The Shield had debuted after Survivor Series.

"Boo." Pharya said as they were beating down CM Punk and Daniel Bryan in the ring.

Colby did a double take with a chuckle. "Did you just boo me?"

"Yes you are beating down my brother and I like Daniel." She said, she pointed to the TV when the camera showed Colby again. "Aww look, your hair was really blonde back then."

"Yeah, I'm dying it back to full brown." He said. "I'm gonna keep it to the normal length that I had it back in 2013 before I trimmed it."

"Have you seen Joe's hair, I swear I want it." Pharya shook her head. "I would pay big money for his hair...don't tell him I said this."

Colby nodded. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Pharya glared at him as he started laughing, she looked down at Kevin who was still trying to get the rope from her. "You see how mean your daddy treats me? He's a bad man."

"Don't put lies into his head." Colby argued.

"It's not a lie." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real cute." He threw one of the pillows he had on the couch at her.

It hit her in the face making her laugh. "I know I'm cute." She said flipping her hair back and bringing it all to rest over her shoulder. "Did you see my first Q&A with Jon?"

"Yeah." Colby nodded. "I got to know a lot about you in fifty minutes."

"Well they had a lot of questions. Except for this one guy who tried to start something up by asking if I thought I was better then my brother in the ring." She rolled her eyes. "But otherwise and that it was cool."

"I didn't know you knew Finn and AJ Styles though." He said.

Pharya nodded. "Yeah me and Finn met up and just bonded instantly, we did a couple more shows together before he went his own way and I went mine. Next thing I know I'm getting calls for NJWP and Finn asking me to join their group that they had. Then New Japan wanted me to sign a binding contract with them and ROH. It was a good one so I said yeah, next thing I know I'm with The Bullet Club and it wasn't easy but eventually I gained their respect."

"Thought you were one of those prissy wrestling girls?"

"At first but that wore off in like two days but then AJ Styles came back to New Japan and ROH and had joined and he is like my idol in wrestling. He taught me to do the peel kick and a lot of other moves to." She said. "I just like his ability and humbleness in the ring."

Colby agreed. "Yeah, me and him tore the house down when we had some matches but hopefully he does come to WWE so we can face each other. But is he really like a father to you?"

"Mhmm." She nodded happily. "He called me his unborn daughter since we are kind of alike. Me and him both had a bad past and we related on that especially when it came to fathers and stuff like that. But Allen is a really good guy that looked out for me on the road, we traveled together and everything. He made sure I was out of trouble, never got around the wrong people and at times really acted like an annoying father. And Karl and Luke were like the protective uncles, seriously if you were a guy back in ROH that didn't like me then don't be around them to talk about me. I can not speak for what they will do since I already saw it in a bar one time."

He started snickering. "You got into a bar fight?"

"No! Well yeah." Pharya sighed. "But it was that guy fault for being to handsy after I said I didn't wanna dance with him and he didn't listen. I was gonna handle it but Luke and Karl stepped in before I could and when Finn was with us he made it no better." She playfully rolled her eyes. "But I love my guys, I do hope to see them backstage soon though."

"Maybe you will, WWE is full of surprises." Colby shrugged.

"Can't believe you didn't know I knew Finn though." Pharya curled up her legs on the couch.

"Well he did use to always say that he had a crazy girl best friend that would mop the floor with some girls on the main roster and in NXT. I just didn't know he was talking about you though, how long have you known him?"

Pharya thought about it for a second. "Five years now, I started wrestling before that at recs and stuff but when I hit 18 it was done and over. I went everywhere but I met Finn when I was 19."

Colby mentally slapped himself for thinking it but he had to ask anyway. "You never looked at him in that way have you?"

"Who Finn?" Her brow raised, he nodded. "No not even a little bit and he hasn't looked at me like that either. We just been really close, he is like the second Cabana in my life which is like a brother." She gave him a look. "Why do you ask?"

"Just was curious." He shrugged.

Pharya's phone went off, she picked it and quickly answered it and put it on speaker. "What's up Jon?"

 _"Hey, what's up. You still with crutches?"_

Colby playfully rolled his eyes as Pharya snorted out a laugh. "Real funny Jon."

 _"That's what Ellie calls you."_ He chuckled.

He snapped his head to look at Ellie who was in a fit of laughter. "What? It's cute for you."

 _"Well not to interrupt whatever is going on there."_

"It's nothing like that, we are just talking on the couch." Colby said.

 _"Rightt..."_ Jon said sarcastically.

"Stop with the sarcasm, but what do you need Good?" Pharya asked.

 _"We gotta change up in schedule so be sure to pack up a lot because we are gonna be gone for Live Events and stuff especially for Tribute to the Troops coming up. Renee is hitching with Brie Bella and do not ask me why she hangs with them. I don't know."_ He said, Pharya closed her mouth since she was surely about to ask. _"But it will be just me and you for the first two weeks of the Live Event, so no touching the radio."_

"I'm gonna do it anyway man." Pharya chuckled. "But okay, I'll see you after my flight tomorrow."

 _"Alright, see you limpy."_ Jon said to Colby before hanging up.

"Seriously Pharya?" Colby looked to her with a glare.

Her hands quickly went up in defense. "That one was all him this time, I only called you crutches." She giggled. "But aww I'm gonna miss Renee with us, she is good to do karaoke with in the car. Well Jon is to so I'll be cool."

Colby shook his head at her amused. "You two have been getting close."

"Yeah, Jon is pretty relaxed guy. Also since your not there I don't really have that many people to talk to when I get bored." She shrugged.

"Right." He nodded.

Pharya noticed the change in his voice, her brow raised. "You okay?"

Colby looked at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause your whole demeanor just changed on me." She motioned to him. "Did I say something?"

"No I just thought it was kind of weird that you hang out a lot with a guy that is in a relationship." He said.

"Whoa." Pharya sat up at the statement, she wasn't sure how to take that. "What are you saying over there? I hung out with you when you had a girlfriend and you thought it was perfectly fine."

"Well it was different."

"Oh yeah, how?" Her brow raised.

He matched her facial expression. "It just was, me and her weren't doing so good anyway so I kinda saw that coming."

"You don't have to lie, you know." Pharya said. "Nobody is okay with someone just walking out their life like that."

"Yeah, well I am." Colby shrugged. "That's what girls do, they find somebody new and just go their own way."

"Okay, why do I feel like your directing this towards me?" She pointed to herself.

"I'm not but if your taking it that way then it says a lot about you." Colby's tone came out cold.

Pharya wasn't gonna lie, what he just said hurt had hurt and almost like a stab to the chest. "It does, it says I'm leaving." She grabbed her bag and got up.

Colby used the arm of the couch to get up, he grabbed her wrist before she could fully walk pass him. "Wait Pharya, come on."

She whipped back around to look at him. "Come on what? Stay, so you can continue insulting me or throwing indirect things my way?"

"No, look I'm sorry alright."

"The heck is up with you? I don't know what girls you hung around but I'm not a homewrecker, if I was I wouldn't have cared if your girlfriend minded us hanging together." She said. "Why would you think something like that about me? What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything, it's just me." Colby shook his head, he had to look away from that hurt look she had in her eyes. It was a look that he never wanted to put there in the first place and he knew Jon would never do that to Renee. He knew Pharya wasn't that kind of person but the fact of her around another guy except for him had got him upset for some reason. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." He sighed. "I want to but I can't, I can't even be around you the way I want to."

"What is that supposed to mean Colby?" She was now completely confused. "Just tell me."

Colby shook his head. "I can't." He pulled her in a hug, she was cut off guard a bit but closed her eyes and hugged him back. "Be safe at your Live Events, alright?"

"Colby." Pharya looked up at him.

"I'll text you." He broke the hug, he moved her bangs out her face before letting his hand fall by his side.

Pharya nodded. "Okay, call me if you need me." She headed to the door, bending down she petted the dog on her way out. "I'll see you in a few weeks buddy." Looking back at Colby, he flashed her a forced smile making her give him a small one. "Bye." She walked out and closed the door behind her, she let out a sigh and gave his door a sad look before walking off.

Colby let out a frustrated sigh as he limped back over and sat on the couch, he put a hand over his face and laid back propping his feet up.

He was already upset at himself about Zhara but now he felt like he just pushed Pharya out to but she was good girl that was focused on her career. To him it was better that she was gonna be away for a while to give him some time to think, he didn't wanna mess up her life or put more stress in it. It didn't seem like there was any room in her life for a guy anyway and not to mention he couldn't be with her as just a friend anymore...

* * *

 **That was chapter 11, don't forget to leave me a review for this and to check out chapter 12 to! The rest coming up will probably be Ellie chapters until around Slammy Award time.**


	12. A Match Is Made, Ellie Snaps

**A/N- I don't really have a note for this chapter but thanks if you reviewed chapter 11, I hope people like this one to but enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'On screen'**_

The Usos, Roman and Dean Ambrose were in the ring starting off the show as they were addressing what happened on RAW with The League of Nations. Roman was in the middle of talking until Ellie's theme hit making all the guys turn to the ramp, she walked out to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Whoo, they sure know how to blow a girls eardrums out." Ellie laughed digging in her ear a bit from the cheers.

She had on burgundy skinny jeans, a pair of tennis with a **Balor Club** sleeveless crop top t-shirt. Her hair was out in curls as she had one strand braided on the side tucking behind her ear with the rest of her hair while the other side fell in her face.

"It's Ellie, now I'm excited!" King says happily as she walked down ramp, she slapped a couple hands.

"That girl is a piece of work right there but she had an amazing match with King Barrett on RAW before they cheated her." Tom says.

"She sure did, she even made him tap." Booker said. "That girl can hang with the baddest, I will give her that. You say fight and Ellie is the first to throw a punch."

Grabbing a mic, she got on the apron looking the guys down before getting inside the ring. Her theme died down as she stood across from them with a look, she was going to speak but the crowd started chanting.

 _'Balor Club! Balor Club!'_ They chanted.

Ellie smiled with a nod. "I love Balor to. That's my demon baby right there." They cheered, she chuckled as she looked back to the guys. "Now I didn't really come out here to be rude...I know shocker. But look we know you are gonna beat up Sheamus at TLC, hit him with a chair throw him into a ladder, etc and etc." She waved it off. "We get it, you're pissed but if we wanna get technical. I'm the one who should be pissed off!" Ellie pointed to herself. "I had Barrett tapping out like a little punk b-"

"PG show!" Dean warned.

The crowd laughed as Ellie paused, she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Everybody knows what the heck I was gonna say but bottom line is I won and nobody can tell me different. I showed everybody that male or female I can smack you around this ring if I want to, being a different gender is nothing." The crowd cheered in agreement. "But of course his friends got involved and I lost but then when I was about to get a Brogue kick to the head, you four ran down." She pointed at them. "And I just gotta say, who the hell do you think you are?" Ellie snapped at them with a glare, the guys shared confused looks.

All of them were confused, Dean patted Roman's shoulder as he motioned them to relax. "Calm down I got this." He said walking forward. "I got this, I speak Ellie." He said getting laughs from the crowd as she glared at him, he looked down at her. "Now Ellie I know you had a rough past week and I can assume it's been a while since you thanked someone for helping you. So I know you can't tell the difference on how so let me help you. Bad thanking Ellie, bad, bad, thanking." He gave her shoulders a couple slaps as the Usos and Roman chuckled.

"Talk to me like I'm a dog again and I'm gonna bite you like one." Ellie said sternly.

Dean smirked. "I do like it rough."

"Oh, my god." Ellie shook her head disgusted as the crowd laughed at them.

The League of Nations theme hit as they walked out to boos, they all turned to look up at the ramp. They all walked down to stand at the bottom of the ramp, Lana was by Rusev smiling as she waved at Ellie who glared.

Sheamus had a mic in his hand, their theme died down. "Now wouldn't they make a cute couple?" He motioned to Ellie and Ambrose as the crowd cheered, he looked back to Ellie. "But Ellie I would try something new with your style lass because the tattooed bad girl look is so played out."

"Yeah, but I am the second woman to make it look good. You know looking good, something you know nothing about." She said back with a raised brow, she stared at him before starting to laugh. "And d-dude you really look freaking stupid." The crowd joined in on her laugh. "Like no seriously this is the first I really looked at Sheamus, w-who did this to you?" Ellie held her stomach as she backed up going into a fit of laughter. "My god, he looks so damn stupid with that hair cut." She held the ropes as the commentators, Dean and the guys laughed at her. "Are those beads on you beard?!" Ellie pointed with a laugh.

Shemus glared. "You are-"

 _'You look stupid! You look stupid! You look stupid!'_ Started being chanted in the arena as Ellie put her head down on the ropes still laughing.

"H-Hold on, ho-" She tried to talk but started laughing all over again. "I'm trying to get it out, I'm trying to get it out." Ellie said trying to pull herself together. "This is seriously funny guys, seriously." She wiped her tears of laughter out her eyes.

The crowd started chanting 'You look stupid' again towards Sheamus. "You make me sick." He pointed at Ellie who hid her face in her hand to stop laughing. "And how can you look stupid when you're the WWE Champion!" Sheamus teased as Roman glared at him. "You know I'm a big admirer of yours, I really am..." The crowd chants 'USA! USA!' as Sheamus motions his hand for them to calm down. "It's okay, we've all got our green cards. We're legally allowed to work here. Anyway Roman, you have nothing to worry about because at Survivor Series you won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Sure, it was only for five minutes and fifteen seconds, but who's judging?" The crowd oohed as Ellie did the same. "Besides, I got a cool t-shirt out of it!" He showed off his 5:15 seconds t-shirt with a laugh. "No-"

Roman cuts him off. "Look no one came here to listen to you crack jokes, they came to see US crack heads." The crowd cheered. "So shut your mouth, come down to the ring and you can try to fight."

"And bring that one with you." Ellie pointed to Lana. "Because sweetheart I got a butt whipping with your name on it and you can take it now. Or you can wait until later for me to get you, either is cool with me."

"How about you simmer down Ellie." Barrett spoke up. "Or do I need to knock you out with this Bull Hammer again, huh?" He laughed as the crowd booed him.

"I would respond to that but I rather have people look at this." Ellie motioned to the jumbo tron with a smile, it played the match as it showed Barrett tapping out to the TCH. The camera went back to the ring as Barrett glared at her, she raised a brow smirking. "What's wrong? You're only used to tapping out to your girlfriend behind close doors so this is probably a big thing for you to swallow, huh?" She asked as the crowd oohed, the League of Nations eyes widen. "Now are you gonna get in here Lana or do I have to drag you by those cheap extensions?"

"Easy Ellie, you and Roman are so tense and aggressive" Sheamus says. "But if Roman won't accept the olive branch then I've had a chat to make a match tonight between The League of Nations. Including my amigo the United States Champion, Alberto Del Rio, the Bulgarian Brute, Rusev. And the only true royalty in the world, the King of the Ring, King Barrett!" He introduced as the corwd simply booed them. "They've put the League against the Usos, the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, and yourself Roman Reigns and that match will be tonight."

The New Day's theme hits as they come out to the stage behind them dancing and urging the crowd to clap and chant but they chanted 'New Day Sucks' instead.

Xavier spoke up with his trombone in one hand, their theme died off. "Guys? Why so serious?" He asked. "Let's face facts here Roman, it took us longer to hold a championship celebration for Sheamus. Than for you to lose the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." All of New Day laughed as Sheamus laughed looking at Roman who was glaring along with the rest of the guys. "And Ellie come on now El, why?"

"Yeah, Ellie." Kofi threw a hand up. "Why are you aligning yourself with those guys? Your supposed to be with your boys The New Day."

"That's right." Big E said. "How you gonna abandon Team Rollie for Team Ellbrose? Like what about the kids and their feelings Ellie." The crowd laughed.

 _'TeamRollie! Team Ellbrose! TeamRollie! TeamEllbrose!'_ The crowd started to chant making everybody look around.

"Looks like we got different teams in here." King joked.

"Whoa, whoa." Ellie waved her hand speaking up. "Lets make one thing clear here, I do not like them." She motioned to Roman, his cousins and Dean. "And I hate them." Ellie pointed to The League of Nations. "I just came out here to prove my point and speak my piece and to let Lana know I'm gonna beat the hell out of her. But otherwise and that, all of this got nothing to do with me."

"S-So your saying you don't like any of them?" Xavier motioned to all the guys in and out the ring.

"No I don't. I could care less about this whole thing." Ellie shrugged.

"Whew!" All of New Day let out sighs.

"This was our fault Ellie, this was on us." Kofi said. "We apologize for that and come on you know we can't stay mad at you forever. You know New Day love Ellie."

"Who doesn't?" Big E questions as the crowd cheered.

Soon the Usos got a mic and got involved, the called out the New Day who didn't seem fazed.

"See you didn't let us finish talking." Xavier said.

"Exactly because we still had things to say." Kofi says. "Now officials have asked us to pass along word. Dean Ambrose and The Usos have to earn the right to EARN the right to be Roman's tag partners for tonight. You have to defeat your opponents and they happen to be the.."

Xavier took over. "W-W-E-" They started moving their hips. "World Tag Team Champions, the New Day!"

"And if you can't beat us," Big E says. "Then Roman will have to face the entire League of Nations all by himself and then it will truly be…one versus all." The New Day start to have a great laugh about this along with The League of Nations but Roman and them just glared at them.

"Well if that's the case for tonight." Ellie spoke up with a sigh, she got everybody's attention. "I just have a bit of business to take care of before that happens."

Ellie looked at Lana when she said this, she quickly dropped the mic and ran to get out of the ropes to go after her as the crowd cheered.

"Uh, oh!" King exclaimed.

"Here we go!" Booker calls out. Dean grabbed her up with one arm before she could fully get out and pulled her back as she was still kicking and fighting to get loose. Rusev was pulling a yelling Lana back as they backed up the ramp. "Aw man."

"Let me go!" Ellie shouted as she was still holding on to the ropes to get out. "Let go of me Dean!"

"You would be walking into the lions den down there, not happening." Dean said as he kept trying to pull her back, Ellie was still trying to get over or through the ropes.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie supports Finn Balor to! #Smackdown_

 _This was a funny segment lol, I wish Dean would have let her go after Lana though #Smackdown_

 _Ellie had me cracking up about Sheamus #Smackdown_

 _TeamRollie and TeamEllbrose fans were having their own debate but I'm team Rollie #Smackdown_

 _Her and Dean are funny when they are arguing #Smackdown_

 _Finn Balor tweets- My best friend supporting the #BalorClub tonight, that what I'm talking about Ellie El!_

 _Ellie tweets- This ain't over you Russian bimbo, I will get you before the night is over and when I'm done your gonna throw some respect on my name_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Brie Bella had just won against Becky Lynch by disqualification as Charlotte had ran in and started attacking Brie for hitting her earlier. Brie and Alicia started going up the ramp to celebrate as Becky and Charlotte started arguing about what had just happened.

Ellie's theme hit as the crowd cheered, Becky closed her eyes already annoyed, both girls looked to the ramp when she walked out with a smile.

"I know this woman is finding this funny." Tom said. "Ellie has just been targeting Becky for weeks."

"No she hasn't. She is just trying to snap Becky out of being so naive. Ellie is just pointing out what we all see is happening between her and Charlotte." King defended.

Ellie shook her head laughing with a mic in her hand, Brie and Alicia passed her with glares. She caught this and held her arms turning to them. "We got a problem?" The camera caught her words, they just went on to the back as she turned back around.

"I do have to agree with King, Ellie has been telling the truth about Charlotte. I mean she could tell Becky in a better way, without attacking her." Booker said.

"She just has a hard time expressing her feelings." King retorts.

"Yeah, that's it." Booker scoffed.

Her theme died down, Ellie sat Indian style on the top of the ramp shaking her head. "Becky, Becky, Becky." She sighed. "This is now just getting funny, it's not getting sad it is getting comical because Charlotte just screwed you twice in a row. And I don't even know why your upset because you are gonna end up forgiving her and you two are gonna leave the arena together like always. But Becky I thought Sheamus was stupid but you are just straight up idiot!" She threw her hand up. "This girl is playing you, how's your ankle Charlotte?" Ellie teased as Charlotte glared making her laugh. "You see Becky now that Charlotte is Champion she has developed a chip on her shoulders to where she thinks she is above you. I mean I have a chip on my shoulder but I don't need a title to have it or create that. It has always been there since I saw how good I was in that ring. Now nobody take this to heart but Becky you are blinded mentally because even a physical blind person could see what the hell she is doing. And instead of confronting her about it you continue to carry her bags then bitch, moan and complain when you loose a match or when somebody attacks you. I mean Becky you are better then that and I think that is why I see so much of m-myself in yo-" Ellie snorted out a laugh. "I couldn't even say that crap with a straight face!" She laughed.

"Ellie is on a roll with the laughs tonight." King pointed out.

"Seriously, but no Becky I do not see myself in you because if you were me. You would have been screwed Charlotte out of the title to somebody else, then go beat the person she lost it to and then your Champion." Ellie said as Charlotte started talking trash from the ring. "Get a mic stupid I can't hear you." The crowd laughed. "But did you all see my messed up plan that I just did off the bat like that? See that is why Charlotte keeps her distance from me and it is why she didn't come out to help you when I was beating the hell out of you Becky. She didn't help you because Charlotte knows better." She said sternly as they had a stare down. "Charlotte knows to stay away from me because once I have my eyes set on her, she knows I can take that title at any god given time. See I am the number one dirtiest player in the game when it comes to the women locker room and she knows that, don't you blondie?" Her brow raised.

Becky got a mic. "You know what Ellie, I am sick of you. I am sick of getting into stupid backstage fights with you, you claim your so good so how about you just shut up and prove that. Why not face me in a one on one match at TLC and we can finally see who the best Diva is?" The crowd cheered.

Ellie brows furrowed together. "First of all I am not a Diva, how dare you insult me like that? I'm a women's wrestler sweetheart know the difference. I am one the girls back there that actually has talent." She said as this got a loud reaction.

"If you got so much talent Ellie then why aren't you Champion yet, huh?" Becky questioned as the crowd oohed. "Why did it take you so long to get to WWE if you are so good?"

"Because Vince McMahon is blind to real talent." Ellie shrugged as the crowd roared in cheers in agreement. "And it was Triple H who had found me and brought me into WWE. See he liked me because I do something that all you girls back there don't and that's not kissing Vince's ass and let him change me or how I act. But Becky I'm glad you mentioned a match at TLC because not only do I accept but I'm gonna up the excitement for you by making it a...Tables Match."

"What did she just say?!" King exclaimed shocked as the crowd was chanting 'YES!' for this.

"Yeah that's right a Tables Match." Ellie nodded. "So Becky not only will I embarrass you, beat the crap out of you. But I will have the honor of putting you through a table and hopefully break every bone in your body. Then maybe when I'm done you will see that I did not come here for one minute matches, I came here to take over a division. And I will do it with or without that title around my waist." She said the last part to Charlotte. "Matter fact if you don't believe me then just keep watching the show because later on I'm gonna send you a message loud and clear. But Becky one last thing before you and Charlotte kiss and make up in there. Once I beat you at TLC you will be what you are right now and that's five feet, six inches, 135 pounds of a pathetic Irish woman." The crowd all oohed, Becky was now being held back by Charlotte as she was trying to out of the ring. "...Pipebomb." Ellie threw the mic down as her theme hit.

"Ouch." Booker reacted.

"Those were some hurtful words but guys we got our first ever TLC Diva's match." Tom said.

"I know and I can not wait." King says. "Becky Lynch vs Ellie is already awesome but add tables, there is no telling what is gonna happen."

Ellie flipped back up to her feet, as Becky was still trying to go after her. She just flashed Becky a toothy grin while she held her arms out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _A Tables Match, Becky vs Ellie! I am tuning in #Smackdown_

 _Ellie has jokes tonight lol #Smackdown_

 _The first ever Diva's Table Match! #Smackdown_

 _Give that girl a mic and it's over #Smackdown_

 _That pipebomb was serious, the girl has no cut cards #Smackdown_

 _Ellie calls it likes she sees it #Smackdown_

 _Never count Becky out, Ellie might regret making it a Tables Match #Smackdown_

 _She had a point about Vince but is that why they are keeping her away from Charlotte #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I'm always open to a match but she made a huge mistake by wanting it at TLC, remember Becky I can hurt you mentally and physically #TrustMe_

 ** _Later on 'In the ring'_**

Roman had just on the 4 on 1 handicap match between him and The League of Nations by a count out. The crowd cheered until Barrett came back by the ring distracting Roman who had got back to his feet, he had turned around into a Brogue kick by Sheamus.

All of the League of Nations get in the ring to assault Roman as Lana cheered this on at ringside. "Just an absolute mugging on Roman Reigns right now." King says, Ellie's theme hit. "Uh, oh!"

The crowd cheered when Ellie walked out with her hands taped up, Lana eyes widen as she stared at her. "Oh no, Ellie warned Lana earlier that she was coming for her!" Tom exclaims. "Lana is struck with fear."

"If I was Lana I would get the heck out of here, that girl is dressed to fight." Booker said as her outfit had changed she had on black sweatpants with a white wife beedah. "She better run."

The League of nations got ready as they thought she was going to get in the ring but she dived under the ring as her theme died off.

"What the heck, why did Ellie go under there?" Tom questioned. "She's gone."

Lana shook her head not liking this, she checked the right side of the ring before going to go over to the left side and started checking it. The crowd roared in cheers when Ellie rolled out right behind her, she stood behind Lana cracking her knuckles as Rusev was shouting at her to turn around.

"No, Lana don't turn around." King said. "Just run. Do not look back!"

Lana turned around, she let out a scream as Ellie speared her to the floor and started unloading on her with punches. "Ellie has Lana! She is just beating the heck out of Lana, look at those rights!" Tom exclaimed.

The guys were about to go help until Dean Ambrose and the Usos ran out, they slid in the ring and started going after The League of Nations.

"It is just chaos out here!" King exclaims. "Brawls everywhere you look."

Ellie picked Lana up before slamming her face down repeatedly on the announce table with a scream, making the commentators back up. She did it again as she continued to hit her with punch after punch. "Do you know who I am?! Stay out my matches Lana, stay out!" Ellie screamed as she started slamming her back down on the announce table. "

"She is pissed off!" Booker says. "I love this woman's attitude, if you ain't ready to fight don't mess with her man."

Ellie let her slide to the floor before starting to take apart the announce table. "Wait a minute, Ellie is taking apart our announce table!" Tom exclaims.

"This won't be good." King said.

She threw the last monitor before grabbing Lana and throwing her on top of the table, she picked her up by the head before slamming her back down. "Who's weak now Lana?! You are! You're the weak one!" Ellie threw her down before hitting her with more punches, taking her arm she laughed before putting her in the TCH on the announce table. Lana was screaming for Rusev as she tapping on the table like crazy as the crowd was cheering this on.

"Ellie with the TCH on Lana! The same move that got Barrett to tap out." Tom says. "Lana is tapping but Ellie isn't letting go. Somebody help Lana or something before Ellie chokes her out!"

"I think that's the agenda." Booker says.

Ellie was laughing sadistically as she was enjoying this. "Scream loud Lana! Come on you can do better then that I'm sure, scream louder!" She screamed down at her.

Rusev and officials came over, as Dean and Jimmy Uso got out the ring to pull Ellie off her but it was harder then it looked.

"Guys are trying to pry Ellie off Lana, and this is the woman that Becky Lynch wants to face in a Table Match?" King question. "I think she needs to re think this."

Dean and Jimmy pulled her off as she was still screaming and fighting to get loose, Rusev helped Lana off the table as they were walking to get away from her. Ellie broke away and picked up a small TV monitor that she threw on the floor from taking apart the announce table.

"Ellie's got the monitor!" Tom exclaimed.

"What is she doing with that?" Booker questioned as Rusev turned around to see this, his eyes widen as all the officials started running away. "Ellie put it down!"

Ellie threw the monitor as it broke against the ring post where Lana and Rusev once were, he had picked Lana up and ran over and up the ramp with the rest of The League of Nations. Everybody looked at this wide eyed, Ellie's hair fell in her face as she was breathing heavily with her fist clenched by her sides.

The crowd laughed when Dean and Jimmy put their hands up in defense as they slowly got back in the ring and away from her. "Ellie sending Rusev and Lana running, did you see the way that monitor broke against that ring post?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, that was almost Lana and Rusev's head." King replied. "Ellie just snapped, this was the message she sent to Becky Lynch. Don't start a fight if your not ready."

"Ellie doesn't care if your ready or not." Booker said. "That girl is crazy when she snaps like that."

The crowd cheered as Ellie's theme hit while the guys were helping Roman up to his feet, she walked around the ring to stand at the front. Flipping her hair back she glared at The League of Nations while Rusev was still carrying an out cold Lana up the ramp with them.

"TLC is gonna be crazy." King says.

"Crazier then Ellie?" Tom asked.

"Lets hope not." Booker chuckled.

Ellie got in the ring as she leaned on the ropes still looking at them. "Should have hit her with it earlier." She mumbled.

"You are one crazy chick." Dean leaned on the ropes next to her.

"What are you sane?" She raised a brow.

"Only when you come around." Dean smirked, she rolled her eyes at him before smirking and looking back to the ramp.

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

The camera showed the guys walking backstage, Ellie approached them making all of them stop. "You good big man?" She asked Roman.

Roman raised an amused brow. "Thought you didn't like us."

"I don't but I hate them more, so truce this time?" She held her hand out.

The crowd cheered when Roman shook her hand. "Truce." He nodded.

"Oh, but you can make up with Roman?" Dean asked.

"Because Roman doesn't hit on me every damn chance he gets." Ellie said sternly.

"I don't hit on you." Dean said. "I never hit women."

Ellie sighed. "Dean you are just, so dumb. I'm out of here." She walked off. "Bye Roman, Usos."

"I love watching you leave Ellie." Dean called out.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

The Usos and Roman laughed as Dean chuckled.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is crazy as hell! She could have killed someone with that monitor #Smackdown_

 _You don't screw with Ellie, I think Lana now knows this #Smackdown_

 _Lol after she threw that monitor, Jimmy and Dean wanted no problems #Smackdown_

 _Becky is gonna have her hands full at TLC #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is the girl you don't cheat on #Smackdown_

 _Dean thought he was crazy, meet Ellie #Smackdown_

 _I bet Lana knows better now #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- That is just half of what I could to these girl back here but Becky is gonna get the full experience at TLC, my bad side is not a good thing to be on #Never_

* * *

 **That was chapter 12, don't forget to leave me a review for both chapters and I hope people enjoyed it. I will see you guys next time!**


	13. A BAD Partner, Ellie Drops A Bomb!

**A/N- We finally got 50 reviews thanks to you guys leaving me reviews, thank you guys! Hopefully they keep coming like that and I get more down the line also I might finally catch up to where WWE is now if I keep my updates coming. Anyway for anybody that reads Princess Of WWE by LisaXShield, my sister is dealing with school right now and will update when she gets a break from her summer classes. But anyway I hope the support keeps coming for this story and I actually got two chapters so be ready.**

* * *

 _ **RAW 'In the ring'**_

It was the League of Nations in the ring until they got cut of by The Wyatt Family who got cut off by The Dudley Boys and Tommy Dreamer. They brought out a returning Rhyno on their team when Bray mentioned they were out numbered, all of them were about to go after them until Roman's theme hit.

"What the heck is going on?" JBL questioned. "This scream chaos."

"You got that right. There's Roman Reigns and he is followed by the Usos, and Dean Ambrose!" Cole exclaims as they make there way down through the crowd and over the barricades. "Can this thing get any more chaotic?"

Ellie's theme hit making the crowd give this a loud pop. "Uh that would be a yes." Byron chuckled. "Add Ellie to the mix and things are officially about to get out of hand."

Ellie walked out to a loud reaction, she had on gray sleeveless The Authority shirt on. It was a crop version with slit on the side, a pair of gray bootcut cargo pants with pockets on the side, a pair of converse and her hands taped up. A chain fell in a loop on the side as she had her hair up in a pretty neat straight pony tail with a couple strands out along with her bangs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold everything." Ellie called out, her music died off as she stood at the top of the ramp with a mic in her hand. "Everybody just pause and relax here." She said, her eyes found Lana as she smirked. "Hey Lana, how's your face feeling doll?" The crowd laughed as Lana glared yelling at her in Russian. "When I get somebody to translate what you just said it better not be anything smart. Or I will do what I did to you again on Smackdown but this time I will hit your butt with the monitor first."

"What are you doing out here Ellie?" Sheamus spoke up getting her attention. "This is grown mans business and nobody wants you out here so get out of here." He pointed to the back.

"If this is grown ans business then why are all of The League of Nations in the ring? I mean I don't want to start any rumors but when I was in that match with Barrett last week, when I kicked him I felt nothing." The crowd oohed as he started yelling at her. "Now I don't know what's going on down there but ladies that bulge is just a lie." She said as some of the guys laughed at this one. "But all joking aside, The Authority sent me out here because things were looking to get a little to chaotic even for RAW. Once I told them the solution to all this they allowed me to come out here and make a match that will probably be even more chaotic. So tonight all of you will be in a good old fashioned, Fatal Four Way Elimination Tag Team Match."

The crowd cheered as all the guys looked pumped and okay with it. "A what?" Cole questioned. "Only Ellie would come up with something that chaotic."

JBL chuckled. "I love it!"

"Oh yeah and it's not gonna happen later on tonight, it's gonna happen right now." Ellie waved at them. "So have fun killing each other boys!" She threw the mic down as her theme hit and she walked on to the back.

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie backstage watching the Dean Ambrose and Kevin Owens confrontation as Dean had just threw popcorn and soda on Kevin before just leaving.

She shook her head. "That dude is crazy."

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat behind her.

Ellie turned around with a raised brow to come face to face with Team Bad. "Out of all people." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "What do you three want?"

"No you mean it's what do I want." Sasha spoke up. "I been watching you Ellie and don't think your slick, your slowly trying to creep your way to the title. But just like I told you an everybody back here, Charlotte is mine and once I get her that title will be around my waist."

"You winches give me headaches." Ellie rubbed her forehead with a groan. "Look Sashi."

"Sasha." She corrected.

"Whatever." Ellie waved it off. "I will say this to you once so clean out your ears or tell Tamina to turn up hearing aid. I DO NOT want Charlotte's title, I could care less about her or that title because personally I don't want something that represents me as a Diva. Now if you wanna hold it, fine with me I don't care but don't come back here getting in my face about something like that."

"Or what? What you gonna do?" Sasha got in her face.

"What you and the rest of Destiny Child gonna beat me up huh?" Ellie got back in her face as she glared all three of them down.

"I will smack you myself." Sasha said cockily.

"What you waiting for Tamina and Naomi to let go of your hand, hmm?" Ellie teased.

Both of the girls started arguing, the camera showed Stephanie walking over with a sigh. "Ladies, Ladies!" She raised her voice getting their attention.

"Oh. Hi Stephanie." Ellie smiled.

"Hello Ellie honey." Stephanie returned her smile. "Now listen, I couldn't help but over hear your little argument but the thing is the two of you have one thing in common. You both have dislike for Charlotte and I'm assuming Becky to and I want the women back here to know how to swallow their pride and get a job done. So with that being said I am gonna make a match. Tonight it will Sasha Banks and Ellie Brooks vs Brie Bella and Alicia Fox."

"Oh no way." Sasha shook her head.

"No, no, no." Ellie shook her head. "Stephanie I have a contract signing with Becky tonight and not to mention I rather sit in a bucket of tacks before I team with this thing."

Sasha fake smiled. "I'll go get the bucket and tacks if your promise to do it."

Ellie gave her a look. "You little bi-"

"Ellie." Stephanie said sternly. "Language." Ellie closed her mouth with an eye roll. "I want you both to remember who is in charge, especially you Ellie. You out of all girls back here is representing The Authority and most importantly my husband and your teacher Triple H. So you and Sasha will be competing in a tag match with the rest of Team Bad banned at ringside because I'm sure the two of you can handle this." She smiled. "Good luck tonight."

Ellie watched her leave before slowly glaring back at Sasha. "Tag match or not, you better stay out my way."

"And you better stay out of mine." Sasha said returning the look.

Both of them glared at each other before walking away.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Sasha and Ellie would be a dream team if they liked each other lol #RAW_

 _Those two are gonna kill each other #RAW_

 _Ellie doesn't want the title cause it represents Diva's so bring the Women's title back so she can be champion already #RAW_

 _She called Team Bad, Destiny Child #RAW_

 _Ellie's comebacks are awesome #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I HATE SashaBanksWWE she makes me sick calling herself The Boss all the damn time. How are you The Boss when you work for someone? #Stupid_

 _Sasha replies- Ellie shut your mouth, you and those stupid tattoos make me sick every time I look at them #YourStupid and that tattoo of a rose looks stupid, is that even a rose?_

 _Ellie replies- Oh you can go straight to hell #NotBoss_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Sasha was doing her taunt on the apron as her theme was playing, she got in the ring and started taking her jacket off. Brie and Alicia glared at her from ringside as they were leaning on each other watching.

"Ellie and Sasha hate each other already, how do they think they are gonna work as a team?" Cole questioned.

"I wanna know the same thing. Both girls have mean attitudes and bite their tongues for no one back there." Byron replied with a shake of his head. "I mean you guys heard Ellie, she rather sit in a bucket of tacks then team with The Boss."

"That would be painful." JBL chuckled. "Ellie hates working with other people but I think she has a hate for others more at least we can hope so. But Sasha has been on a role of lately but so has Ellie and I can kind of see why Sasha thought Ellie was secretly going after the title."

"John, Ellie already made it clear that she has no interest in Charlotte or her title and how could she be when she has a huge match against Becky Lynch at TLC." Byron said.

Ellie's theme hit as she came out to a loud pop, she had on her ring attire with her hood on as she made her way down the ramp.

"Introducing her partner. From Chicago Illinois, Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announced.

"Big match indeed, it will be Becky Lynch vs Ellie Brooks in a first ever Diva's Table Match. And we all know to win that match you have to put your opponent through a table." Cole said as Ellie slid in the ring and got on the second turnbuckle, she flipped her hood off getting the crowd hyped.

"Ellie already made it clear she is gonna put Becky through a table and I damn sure believe it." JBL says. "I'm going with Ellie on that match."

"I'm going with Becky, I think Ellie lit a fire in her that she just might not be able to put out." Cole chimed in. "But before they get to that they will see each other in their contract signing later on tonight."

Ellie threw her jacket down before hopping off the turnbuckle, she looked to Brie and Alicia before back at Sasha who was already glaring at her. "Eye problem sweetheart?" She questioned.

"Oh shutup and get out." Sasha pointed. "I'm staring the match."

"Last time I check hell did not freeze over today." Ellie shook her head.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"This match is underway but Ellie and Sasha are to busy arguing over who is gonna start this match." Byron says, the camera showed both girls arguing and pushing each other.

"How does Stephanie think these two are gonna get along?" Cole chuckled.

"Would you just get out of here!" Ellie shouted.

"You better lower that tone before I help you!" Sasha yelled at her back.

Brie and Alicia ran over to catch them off guard, both girls ducked before hitting them with unison dropkicks sending them out the ring.

"Right on the button!" JBL exclaimed, the crowd cheered as both girls did kick ups and looked at each other. "Maybe this isn't gonna be a bad team after all."

"Go on and start it off." Sasha bumped passed her on her way out, Ellie snapped her head back at her with a glare.

Brie got in the ring as she was still recovering from the dropkick, Ellie and her quickly locked up as they tried overpowering each other. Ellie drove her knee into Brie's gut before elbowing her on the neck sending her down on the mat, getting a good grip she threw her to the other side of the ring with a scream.

"Ellie just throwing Brie with force." Cole said.

Grabbing her by the hair, she whipped her to the corner but Brie reversed it and sent her into the corner instead. She ran to her but Ellie used the ropes dive over top of her, she hit a couple back flips before stopping on her feet. Brie ran to her when Ellie motioned her to come on, she ducked a punch and hit her with a spinning roadhouse kick. She fell holding her head and kicking the mat.

"That is what Becky is gonna have to deal with at TLC." JBL says. "How can you not love Ellie?"

Ellie looked down at Brie with a grin, she got down and crawled to her getting some whistles from mostly males in the crowd. Brie scooted back holding her head wide eyed, Ellie tilted her head to the side with a grin. "Hey Brie, who am I?" She started doing push ups in front of her as the crowd oohed. She quickly stopped and started punching away on her in the corner as the ref started trying to pull her away.

Pulling her back Ellie held her arms out before running back in the corner. She pulled Brie out and whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off and got a boot to the face sending her back down.

"Ellie with a big boot to the face!" Cole called it, Ellie held her arms celebrating until Sasha reached over and grabbed her by the back of the hair. "Look at Sasha, look at Sasha!" Sasha slapped her hand hard across her chest tagging herself in the match before letting her go and getting in the ring. "Sasha tagging herself in."

"That's one way to tag yourself in." JBL says amused. "Ellie still can't believe she did that."

Sasha knocked Brie down with a punch, she looked back at Ellie. "What?"

Ellie got on the apron holding her head and chest with a shocked look. "Ow!" She yelled at her in a obvious tone, rolling her eyes she rested on the ropes still upset.

"I don't think Ellie liked that tag." Byron said, the camera showed her rubbing her head with a glare.

Sasha whipped Brie to the ropes but was thrown off when she held on to them, she ran to her and got thrown over the ropes, she landed on the apron. Brie took a breather as the ref checked on her, Alicia used this opportunity to elbow her off the rope as Sasha landed hard on the floor.

"Alicia with a cheap shot!" Cole exclaims. "Sasha hit the floor hard."

Brie went over and tagged in Alicia, she jumped down and grabbed Sasha. She backed her into the apron back first before throwing her into the ring. She got in the ring and picked her up before whipping her to the ropes, Sasha bounced off and was caught with a tilt a whirl backbreaker.

Alicia covered her. "One! Two-" Sasha got the shoulder up. Smacking the mat, Alicia got up picking up Sasha with her, she went to whip her into the corner but she reversed it and Alicia hit the corner instead.

Sasha ran to her, Alicia went to double kick her but Sasha grabbed both of her legs. "Not today!" She pushed them to the side making her get caught in the ropes, holding on to both of the ropes she jumped hitting her with double knees.

Alicia fell to the mat holding her stomach, Brie looked ready to get in the ring. Sasha ran to get her out but she quickly jumped down to avoid the hit, Alicia ran up behind her and rolled her up.

"One! Two! T-" Sasha managed to kick out.

Both women got up, Sasha backed up in the corner to sit up on the top turnbuckle, Alicia ran to her but got grabbed. Sasha jumped off hitting her with a tornado DDT before going for the cover.

"One! Two! Th-" Alicia got the shoulder up as the crowd booed.

Sasha flipped her hair back before getting back up to her feet, she looked at Ellie. "This is how you do things like a Boss." She shouted at her, Ellie looked up from playing with her nails with a raised brow.

Alicia was in the corner recovering from the DDT, Sasha marched over to her but was grabbed by the tights and pulled down to hit her head on the turnbuckle. She slammed her back down on the mat by her hair before stomping her repeatedly until the ref pulled her off.

"Alicia taking things over." Byron said, Alicia backed up and saw Sasha was trying to crawl to Ellie who held her hand out for her. She ran over and hit Ellie with a forearm knocking her off the apron and smacking to the floor as the crowd booed. "Alicia knocking Ellie off the ropes."

"Good strategy." JBL admitted. "Keep Ellie out of the match and keep Sasha in."

She picked Sasha up and wrenched her arm behind her back before tagging in Brie who got on the top rope as Alicia held her in front of her.

"Brie Mode!" Brie yelled as she got a mixed reaction.

She jumped off for a dropkick but Sasha wiggled free and got out the way making Brie hit Alicia by mistake as the crowd cheered hyped. Brie eye widened as she held her hair in shock.

"Mis communication for Team Bella." Cole says. "Sasha needs to make a tag!"

The crowd was cheering Sasha on as Ellie got back on the apron from being knocked down from earlier, she held her hand out to her.

"Sasha almost there." Byron says, Brie grabbed her foot trying to pull her back. She turned on her back and used both feet to kick her away.

Getting enough energy, she jumped up and tagged in Ellie as this got a loud reaction. "Here comes Ellie!" Cole exclaimed.

Brie ran to hit her off the apron, she ducked and shouldered her in the gut making her stumble back. Ellie waited for Brie to turn around, she springboarded herself over the top and hit her with a dropkick. It sent her all the way back and out the ropes, she landed hard on the floor.

"What a dropkick!" JBL shouted. "That sent Brie right out the ring."

Alicia ran in to hit her, Ellie hit the matrix move on her and ran right into a kick from Sasha before she threw her out the ring to land on Brie.

"Sasha sending Alicia flying, what are they gonna do here guys?" Cole asked, they waited until both of them got up to give each other a look. They ran, bouncing off the ropes and ran threw the second ones taking them both out. "Sasha and Ellie doing a little high flying!"

 _'Ellie and Sasha! Ellie and Sasha!'_ The crowd chanted for them.

"They started off bad but these girls are working a great as a team!" JBL praised. "Maybe even better then Team BAD."

Ellie threw Brie back in the ring before sliding in, Brie went to her with a clothesline but got it blocked. Grabbing her right arm, she jumped locking her legs around her and bringing her down to the mat.

"Ellie with the TCH on Brie!" Byron exclaimed. "Wait a minute, watch Alicia."

Alicia went to break it up, Sasha grabbed her from behind. "Bye! Bye!" She shouted before hitting her with a backstabber and locking in the Banks Statement in the ring as the crowd was on their feet.

"Both of Team Bella in bad situations." JBL said.

"Ellie with the TCH on Brie and Sasha with the Banks Statement on Alicia." Cole says, Brie and Alicia started tapping like crazy as Ellie's theme hit. "Brie taps out!"

They let them go, both girls rolled away in pain. "Your winners of this match, Ellie and Sasha Banks!" JoJo announced as they got a loud pop.

"This one crazy match, it started out a little ruff but Sasha and Ellie managed to work together." Byron says, the ref raised both of their hands.

"I'm in shock a bit because I thought those two were gonna kill each other." JBL admitted. "But your right they did it somehow."

The ref let their hands go to check on Alica and Brie as both girls had a stare down, Ellie scoffed at Sasha before heading to the ropes. "See you around, Boss." She got on the apron and did her hip taunt that she does for her entrance.

Sasha ran to get her, Ellie jumped to the floor with a laugh as she waved at her. "You lucky Brooks!" She pointed at her.

"Bye, bye Banks." Ellie waved.

"I guess they are back to hating each other." Cole chuckled. "Ellie kind of making fun of Sasha a bit."

"It wouldn't be Ellie if she didn't." JBL says.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Best Diva tag match I seen on #RAW in a while_

 _Sasha and Ellie are hands down the best back there #RAW_

 _They hate each other but actually work great together in the ring #RAW_

 _Both of them made Team Bella tap, yes girls! #RAW_

 _Lol the way Ellie screamed Ow from Sasha tagging herself in #RAW_

 _Of course Ellie had to make fun of Sasha before she left #RAW_

 _Forget Team BAD, can Sasha and Ellie be a team again, that match was awesome #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Later the camera showed Ellie out her ring attire and dressed in the outfit she had on from the start of the show except her hair was brushed out.

She was reading over the contract signing book for her and Becky's match at TLC, a hand grabbed the book out her hand. "Hey, hey, what the hell?" Ellie saw who did it and groaned. "You gotta be kidding, what is it?"

"What is this?" Dean read the contract over as he got a loud pop from the crowd.

"My contract for my match now give it." Ellie went to snatch it back.

Dean casually moved it so she couldn't grab it while still reading it over. "You know tables are dangerous." He said to her.

"So are you but yet you always get pass security." Ellie retorted with a scoff as the crowd laughed, she started reaching for it.

He smirked. "Thank you."

Ellie snatched the book back. "That was not a compliment dude."

"Maybe not to somebody else." Dean shrugged. "I'm not like other people if you haven't noticed."

"Oh no I've noticed." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Now what do you want Dean?"

Dean leaned against the work crate. "For you to get some common sense and get away from The Authority. I mean come on you seen there track record around here for taking people under there wing. Look at Randy, Batista, Big Show, Kane, those two midgets and now Seth."

"First of all Seth isn't here because of an injury." Ellie said. "It is not because of them."

"Right, how long do you think it would have been before Triple H turn his back on him?" His brow raised, Ellie thought about it as she went silent. "Exactly."

"Look I am not like any of them. I know I may look like I don't pay attention much but trust me when I say I spot more stuff then you think. Not only that I'm a big girl Dean and I can handle myself, remember that." Ellie pointed down the hall. "Now goodbye Ambrose."

Dean put his hands up in defense as. "Alright, I can see where I'm not wanted." He leaned off the crate. "You know where to find me Rollins girl."

"I am not a Rollins girl." Ellie said coldly.

"You're finally admitting your mine, good for you Ellie. The first step to healthy relationship is getting out of denial." Dean flicked her cheek before walking off.

"Wait a minute-I never said that I. Ugh!" Ellie let out a frustrated scream. "Ambrose I hate you!"

"I love you to." He called out.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

The ring was set up for a contract signing, both Triple H and Stephanie were in the ring standing side by side as Becky was making her way to the ring. She wore one of her shirts and a pair of jeans with her goggles on top of her head, she got in the ring shaking their hands before sitting.

"Becky is pumped and she is ready." Cole said as Becky was hyping the crowd up. "She is ready for Ellie."

"What?" JBL said in disbelief. "Nobody can be ready for Ellie, Michael. You saw that in her match earlier, you can not predict that woman's movements."

"I have to agree, Ellie is getting taught by The Game himself and I'm sure he taught her to be unpredictable." Byron says. "No one can truly be ready for her."

Triple H spoke up when her music died off. "And her opponent who I just gotta say it Steph, kicks ass." He said as the crowd cheered. "This is a woman who I hand picked myself, the first ever woman to get picked by me to be a mentor to and she hasn't let me down yet. From the mic to the ring, woman wish they could hold a candle to her when it comes to that. And they don't." He looked at Becky when he said this as the crowd booed this a bit, she shook her head. "They don't and that is why out of every girl I could pick from around the world, from NXT, the independent scene...I chose Ellie. There is a reason I chose her because she is everything that women's wrestler needs to be and is. So enough of me talking please welcome, Ellie Brooks." Triple H pointed to the stage with Stephanie.

Her theme hit as she walked out to a loud pop, she slapped a couple hands as she made her way down the ramp. Ellie slid in the ring and gave Triple H a big hug before giving Stephanie one to. Pulling out the chair, Ellie sat down and propped her feet up as her mic rested in her lap.

"Now ladies of course we are gonna let you say your peace but try to keep level heads on this one." Stephanie says. "Now Becky is there anything that you have to say?"

"Wait a minute Becky let me stop you before we start, are we really gonna do this guys?" Ellie looked at them. "I mean instead of Becky exchanging words with me which we all know will lead her to commit mic mental suicide. We all know how this crap is gonna end or supposed to end but I wanna change it up, I would actually like to talk a bit. Do you guys mind that?" She asked as the crowd chanted 'NO' making her nod.

"Are you serious?" Becky questioned.

"Yes Becky I'm serious because we all know how this corny crap is gonna end, it's gonna end like it always freaking do. Your gonna say something, I'm gonna say my last word and then we get into endless stupid brawl that leaves one of us standing. You know to build the suspense, I mean I am so freaking tired of that crap." Ellie said. "I'm tired of a lot of things around here but you know being with The Authority has made me see a lot of different things. Being mentored by The Game himself makes me look at this business from a different point of view."

"Your welcome." Triple H nods as the camera caught his words, he had his arm around Stephanie.

"Like a lot of guys sit back there and don't see things the way I do. You got the fans talking about push him, push her but what the hell have they done for that push, huh? They walk out here and do one good match and you automatically think you get pushed for a title, is that how you people think it works?" She asked. "No! You earn it and work your ass of for it, I been busting my butt since I was fifteen. Do I think a title deserves to be around my waist soon? You damn right but I'm okay with it not because I am entertaining with or without one. I'm in more main event matches then the champ herself yet people feel that I should be pushed more then I am? Yeah I read your comments on Twitter and You Tube. Now do I agree that some people back there deserve more time to show their skills? Of course and that goes for women to but once you hit the Zack Ryder level of the food chain your career is done for man." Ellie laughed as people gave her a mixed reaction. "That guy gets buried left and right and do I think it's wrong? Sure but how can you push a guy with a theme song like his and that goes around saying woo, woo, woo? How? I'll answer that for you, you can't and Becky that is exactly where you're heading if you don't wake up. You will be the Zack Ryder of the female locker room." She smirked as the crowd oohed.

Becky glared at her. "You done?"

Ellie shrugged. "For now."

"Good because I stopped listening to you earlier, I was just waiting for you to shut up." Becky said as the crowd cheered.

"You would tell me to shut up when somebody starts speaking the truth about that locker room." Ellie said.

"Ellie you started all this between you and me when you started sticking your nose in my business. You just got here and yet with the way you talk you would have thought you been here for years. But if you wanna throw shade at me then I can throw it right back at you no problem. I am sick of you and thinking your better then everybody, new flash there is always someone better then you. And you said my career is gonna end up like Zack Ryders well Ellie your last name signs your fate on a dotted line." Becky says, the crowd oohed as Ellie's look had dropped into a glare. "You are gonna end up just like him and another girl and it's gonna start after I put your Chicago butt through a table at TLC." Becky dropped the mic as the crowd cheered, she opened the book and signed her name before sliding it back to Ellie who was still glaring at her. "You gonna sign it or do you want your 'mentor' to do it?"

Ellie took her feet off the table as she stood up getting in Becky's face. "You wanna bring my family in to this Becky?" Her brow raised as she continued glaring at her. "I could say a lot of crap to you right now that will hurt your feelings so bad that they would have cut this part out on You Tube. But I'm just gonna end this by saying at TLC I'm gonna literally...fuck-you up."

The whole arena roared in cheers as Stephanie and the commentators jaw dropped wide eyed, Hunter eyes widened in shock but he was smirking proudly at the same time.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie just dropped the F Bomb on PG TV, holy crap! #RAW_

 _My reaction is the same as Stephanie's #RAW_

 _She really just dropped the F bomb, yeah Ellie! #RAW_

 _I love Ellie more then I did before #RAW_

 _I am still in freaking shock she really said the F word #RAW_

 _Nobody better ever question why Ellie is the best Diva to me anymore #RAW_

Ellie signed the contract before giving it to Stephanie who took it, Triple saw the two girls staring each other down and quickly led Stephanie out the ring.

"You see what I just said Becky?" Ellie asked. "That's called having the guts that you will never have and I hope my career is like both of theirs because it means I'm gonna be one dominant champion. And that you will always end up lying on your back with my foot on your face!"

Becky smacked her hard across the face before jumping over the table and tackling her down in the chair and on the mat.

"Becky has heard enough!" Cole exclaimed. "She is just hammering away on Ellie, look at those punches."

Ellie was kicking and screaming, she got her feet under her and kicked her off before crawling away to the ropes. She used them to get up, she ran to Becky who grabbed her and hit her with a fall away slam. Ellie landed on top of the table before falling off on the opposite side from impact.

"Whoa!" JBL shouted.

Becky pushed the table away, she grabbed her and put Ellie in the Disarmer, she screamed tapping out.

"Becky with the Disarmer on Ellie! Ellie is tapping like crazy." Byron said.

"That's enough, somebody get Ellie out of there!" JBL threw a hand up.

Triple H grabbed Ellie's foot and pulled her out the ring as the crowd booed, Stephanie pulled her back with them as they went up the ramp. Becky's theme hit as she got on the second turnbuckle yelling at Ellie who was holding her arm glaring at her.

"Becky had Ellie tapping out to the Disarmer." Cole says.

"Yeah, but putting her in the Disarmer won't work at TLC." JBL argued.

"Becky knows that. She was sending Ellie a message that she isn't gonna back down from her or wait for her to swing first." Byron put in.

"Sure she did this tonight and is standing tell but it will all matter this Sunday." JBL retorted.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie got a taste of her own medicine tonight #RAW_

 _About time Becky gets some payback, she has this at TLC #RAW_

 _That girl is ruthless on the mic, I love her! #RAW_

 _She really said mic mental suicide LMAO #RAW_

 _Ellie is the tweener people aspire to be #RAW_

 _Everything she said about Ryder was true #RAW_

 _Pipebomb Queen strikes again #RAW_

 _Now that is how you do a contract signing for Divas #RAW_

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- Becky you are very lucky, but at TLC I'm gonna do exactly what I told you and I can't wait kick your little Irish Lass all around that arena #ChicagoLassKicker Ha! I'm funny_

 _Ellie's second tweet- Yeah...you don't know how much I had to pay to use the F word on PG television, don't get me started with how many zeros went behind the 1 #ThingsIDoForWrestling_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, don't forget to leave me a review and check out the next one. I hope people liked it!**


	14. The Real Ellie?

**Authors Note- I don't have a not for this chapter but if you left a review for the last one then thank you and I hope people enjoy this one to.**

* * *

Pharya was sitting on the barricade in the arena, the ring and everything was set up but guys were making adjustments to the stage.

"Did I do that kick right?" Mercedes asked as she looked at Pharya, she saw her friend spaced out. "Pharya!"

"Oh-crap!" Pharya jumped but had to balance herself before she fell. "My bad, what's up?"

"Did I do that kick on Trinity right?" Sasha asked. "Come on your supposed to be helping me perfect this thing and your the only one that knows how to do it. What is up with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that's all." Pharya waved it off, her hair was up in a messy bun as she had on leggings and a zipped up WWE jacket. "Do it again." Mercedes gave her a look before hitting the ropes again, she blocked Trinity's punch and hit her with a high side kick that sent her down. "Good but try making sure it looks like it is connecting to the back of her head more. Otherwise and that you should nail it."

"You sure you okay?" Tamina questioned as she was sitting on the steel steps on her phone across from her. "I thought you would be more happy considering you dropped the F bomb on the world yesterday night."

"I was still in shock." Trinity said. "All the girls backstage watching faces was priceless."

"How did they even let you do that?" Mercedes asked as she got out the ring and walked over to her.

"Got Hunter to convince Vince himself who surprisingly is a becoming a big fan of me. But he said let's break the rules for once and do it." Pharya shrugged. "It was cool for me though."

Trinity's phone vibrated, she took it out looking it over. "The girls are at catering, come on." She got out the ring as her and Tamina started going up the ramp.

"We gonna catch up with ya'll." Mercedes called out to them, they waved nodding. She looked back at Pharya who was staring back off into space, she pinched her side.

Pharya eyes widen. "Ow!"

"Welcome back." Mercedes said with an eye roll. "Now what's been up? Your usually pumped up and on point but when your not Ellie your sitting back quiet staring off into space. This about that whole Seth thing?"

"No it's not." Pharya said with a sigh.

"Yes it is, don't lie to me or I will pinch you again." She threatened making Pharya draw away from her a bit. "What is up?"

"I just don't get it. One minute everything is good next he gave me the cold shoulder and throwing sneak comments at me like, what did I do? He doesn't text me back like he normally would after that or calls me."

Mercedes shook her head. "You ever thought was because he got jealous?"

"Jealous over what?" Her brow raised.

"Look how many awesome relationships you have with guys. The Young Bucks, I mean your the god mom to their kids, you hang out with AJ Styles who you said is like a father to you. Gallows and Anderson who are like protective uncles to you and then your best friends with Finn Balor, which I'm still shocked about." Mercedes scoffed. "Then your becoming friends with Dean Ambrose."

"Not seeing the problem here." She shook her head. "We're all just friends so what is the problem."

"You are this close from me flicking you on the back of your head. Pharya when Seth was here people thought you two were dating because that's how you acted around each other." Mercedes said. "Maybe he caught feelings, I mean you said that he told you he couldn't be with you the way he wants to."

Pharya looked down. "I really didn't think about that.."

"I see that." Mercedes nodded. "Maybe he saw all those great guys you have relationships with, where would room for him be."

"I can't be with him like that." She shook her head.

"Because of his past with women?"

"No, no." Pharya said, Mercedes gave her a look. "Okay yes but not that fully, I don't want to be a rebound girl to him and get my feelings hurt."

"Ohhhh." Mercedes nodded with a smirk. "So you do like him?"

"Kinda, I'm not sure." Pharya waved it off.

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully. "Well you two need to figure it out soon bumpkin because you're not gonna keep spacing out on me when I'm telling you about my problems."

Pharya chuckled. "I'm sorry, won't happen again." She shook her hair out it's bun as it fell in curls around her shoulders like a curtain.

"But still, is you gonna be okay though for these next two weeks?" Mercedes asked.

Pharya gave her a nod. "Yeah, I just wish he wasn't ignoring me...I miss him." She felt Mercedes give her a side hug, she smiled patting her arm. "Thanks Banks."

"Thought you needed one." Mercedes shrugged with a smile.

"Hey, Pharya." Xavier walked past in the stands. "Sup Boss."

"Hey Woods." Pharya and Mercedes said in unison.

Xavier waved back at them. "Oh yeah Pharya, I talked to Colby earlier. He asked about you." He said before heading off.

"See what I mean!" Pharya threw her hands in the air. "He is ignoring me on purpose."

Mercedes giggled. "Relax, you will see him at the Slammy Awards."

Pharya hopped off the barricade. "I'm not sure I want to, That two toned hair jerk is ignoring me."

"Stop sending mixed signals then, now lets go to catering." Mercedes headed up the ramp.

"Why are you only blaming me?" Pharya followed her. "It takes two to flirt."

"So you admit you flirt with him?" Mercedes asked amused.

"No-I." Pharya fumbled with her words. "Shut up Sasha." She said.

"Oh, snap you went Ellie mode on me." Sasha laughed as she she couldn't help it and joined in.

 _ **Smackdown 'On screen'**_

 _Ellie tweets- I feel very happy and different tonight #Hehehe_

Becky was about to go up against Paige with Charlotte ringside, Ellie's theme hit before the bell could ring making all the girls look to the ramp.

"Oh, boy." Booker said. "Ellie is in the building."

"Of course she is, I wouldn't be here." King joked.

Ellie walked out to a loud reaction as she had a smile on her face. She wore a pair of jean shorts with a black heart shaped crop top with thick straps, a pair of black and white converse. Her hair was in two low pony tails that was a bit curly as her fist were taped up.

She made her way down to the ring as she slapped a couple hands going down the ramp. "I don't like that smile because personally I wouldn't be happy about being put in the Disarmer by Becky this past Monday." Tom says.

"You know Becky took a stand this Sunday." Booker said. "I was proud but Ellie uses those mic skills to her advantage, she even dropped a word this past Monday to."

"She will be the only Diva to get away with that for a long time." King chuckled. "Wait a minute she is joining us on commentary!"

Ellie waved at Becky and Paige before giving a wink to Charlotte. "Hello lovely's." She said in a fake British accent to upset Paige, she walked over and sat in the comfy chair next to King and put the headset on. "Sup guys!"

"Ellie it's always good to have you." Tom says as her theme died down.

"Isn't it." Ellie crossed her legs leaning back with a smile.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

The bell rung as both women locked up. "You got this Becky!" Charlotte clapped.

"Charlotte cheering her friend on at ringside." Booker said.

"Booker seriously?" Ellie questioned.

"Yeah Booker, seriously?" King co signed.

"What I do?" Booker asked.

Ellie shook her head. "Charlotte is not that orange heads friend and I keep telling you guys that. If she doesn't turn on her this month then she will do it next month." Paige gets Becky down with a headlock take down.

"Ellie have you ever thought that maybe you're wrong about Charlotte not being Becky's friend?" Tom asked.

"No." Ellie said plainly. "That never once came to my mind."

"I mean you gotta give Becky some props for what she did on Raw." Booker said.

"What did she do?" Ellie raised a brow. "Slapped me for speaking the truth? I'm not gonna give her props for that crap if Becky wanted real revenge she should have attacked me back a long time ago. Maybe if her head wasn't shoved all the way up Charlotte's butt she would have saw that." She shrugged.

Paige kicks Becky down before going for the cover. "One! Two-" Becky kicked out.

"Becky with the kick out at two but Ellie you love giving your opinion on things. What about what happened with Charlotte, Paige, and Flair on Miz TV this past Monday." King asked.

"It was boring, I fell asleep no lie." Ellie let out a slight laugh. "It was so predictable and I live for things to be unpredictable and that just wasn't. Charlotte needs her daddy to hold her hand to get through things now and Paige is just Paige she is a lost cause nothing more. Hopefully after this she just fades away. I won't have to look at her, that hideous hair color and lipstick ever again."

Becky is trying to turn things around but gets a knee to the face before Paige locks in a straitjacket hold. Becky starts to powers out as she hits some elbows on her making Paige let her go. She lands a right hand before hitting a drop kick on her, both girls get up and run to each other hitting a collision clothesline on each other.

"Both girls are down." Tom said. "Wait a minute now look at Charlotte."

The camera showed Charlotte going by the ramp so she was staring down Paige. "Pathetic." Ellie scoffed.

Charlotte flashes the Divas title in her face, Paige got to her feet as she stomped Becky who was still down before staring down Charlotte. She goes over to the ropes and uses a foot to kick her away and on to the floor making Ellie laugh at this, Paige turned around as Becky grabbed her in the Disarmer.

Paige starts tapping as Becky's theme hit. "Your winner of this match, Becky Lynch!" Lillian announced, she let Paige go as Charlotte got in the ring to celebrate with her.

"Becky looks good heading into TLC with a win." Booker said.

"Uh, huh." Ellie said before taking her headset off.

"What is Ellie doing?" Tom asked.

"No one can answer that but Ellie." King said.

Ellie slid in behind them as she the crowd was screaming trying to warn Becky, she grabbed Charlotte hitting her with a right hook in the face sending her down. Becky went to hit her, Ellie ducked before hitting her her with a spinning back fist, sending her down as well, the camera got a better look at her hand.

"Wait a minute, those are Ellie's brass knuckles!" Tom exclaimed. "I haven't seen her use those in a while."

"You can not predict this girls movements, when did she put those on King?" Booker asked.

"I honestly don't know!" King says.

Ellie rolled out the ring, she reached under the ring and pulled out a table as the crowd roared in cheers. "Oh man." Tom said. "This is not gonna end well."

Picking it up, Ellie slid it in the ring before getting in herself, she flipped it over and set it up before putting it up in the middle of the ring.

"Remember this Sunday that table will be legal." Booker reminds people.

"I think Ellie is still mad about what happened on Raw." King said.

Ellie stalked behind Becky who was stumbling on her hands and knees. "You wanted to put my family in it huh? Both of them alone are greater then you will ever be!" She smacked the top of her head repeatedly. "I'm gonna show you half of your treatment on Sunday! You brought this side of me out Becky, blame nobody but yourself for what is about to happen."

Ellie grabbed her by the hair, she shoved her head between her legs looking for a powerbomb as the crowd was cheering for this. Charlotte who had recovered had grabbed Becky and pulled her out making the crowd boo.

"Charlotte saving Becky right there." Tom said. "Becky might not have made it to TLC this Sunday if Ellie put her through that table now."

"She won't save her this Sunday." King says.

Ellie laughed as Charlotte was pulling Becky back with her up the ramp, she got on top of the table and laid down kicking her feet back and forth. "See you Sunday, Becky sweetheart." She waved with a giggle. "Bye, bye Charlotte."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is crazy, there is nothing sane about her #Smackdown_

 _She really looked like a little girl laying on that table like that and the pig tails were no help #Smackdown_

 _Can we just say that Ellie looks adorable with low pig tails #Smackdown_

 _Charlotte is a good friend because I would have got the heck out of there #Smackdown_

 _I get just as happy as King when Ellie comes on commentary, she is funny #Smackdown_

 _Ellie has two personalities, one is her brother and the other is AJ Lee #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Aww Charlotte took Becky away from me before I could finish playing with her, that was pretty mean. But does anybody else love my low pig tails #KidEllie I'm so tute_

 ** _Later backstage 'On screen'_**

The Usos, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns were showed backstage talking as they all got a loud pop.

"You know I-" Roman stopped when he saw somebody walking over, he motioned for the guys to look as they turned around.

Ellie walked over getting a loud reaction, she smiled coming to a stop in front of them. "Hi guys!" She waved, they all gave her skeptical looks. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Thought we were getting somewhere with this being neutral thing."

Dean stepped forward as he looked her over. "You take your medicine this morning?"

"Yes." Ellie put her hands behind her back as she swung back and forth like a kid. "Of course I did, did you take yours?"

"Tuschae." Dean shrugged standing back up to full height.

Roman raised a brow. "You sure your alright over there baby girl?"

"Of course Rome." Ellie waved it off.

"Rome?" Dean caught this. "Oh she snapped." He nodded pointing to her.

"Dean you're so funny." Ellie giggled punching his chest.

The crowd laughed as he stumbled back with a cough. "You know for her to be tiny she is strong." Dean said rubbing his chest.

"Your girl isn't okay." Jey said.

"Hey wait, your the one dating Naomi right?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Ellie nodded. "Good and just for that comment I'm gonna kick her in the face the next time I see her. Out of love though." She assured as they all looked her wide eyed.

"Crazy." Jimmy coughed.

"Leave her alone, we all know she isn't wrapped tight." Dean said.

"You would know huh." Roman says getting laughs from the crowd. "We got a match against The League of Nations, wanna come crazy?"

"I'm in the match." Dean said as the crowd laughed, the Usos shook their heads.

Roman sighed. "Dean, I was talking to Ellie."

"Right, right." Dean nodded. "I knew that."

Ellie smiled. "Can I walk out with whoever I want to?" They all looked to each other before nodding. "Okay, come on Dean."

"Seriously?" His brow raised. "Who put you up to this little act? Your mentor?"

"Aw silly little Dean." Ellie pinched his cheek. "Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to, maybe I just want to be around you for once. So instead of questioning me on this lets go."

"Lead the way." Dean let her go first, he smirked at his friends before following her.

"Who's the craziest between them?" Jimmy asked.

"Ooh that's a tough one." Jey said as Roman nodded agreeing.

 _Fan tweets_

 _So are we all gonna act like Ellie isn't acting different then normal #Smackdown_

 _Ellie wanting to be around Dean? I agree with him she snapped #Smackdown_

 _I think Ellie has two sides #Smackdown_

 _She is so cute trying to threaten somebody with those pig tails #Smackdown_

 _Okay somebody slap Ellie out of it after Dean's match of course_ _#Smackdown_

 _Team Ellbrose is slowly happening #Smackdown_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

The League of Nations were in the ring waiting as Lana was standing with Rusev, Jimmy and Jey had made their entrance along with Roman.

Deans theme hit, the crowd gave him a loud pop as he walked out followed by Ellie who was wearing a girl short version of his hoodie but the sleeves rolled up.

Both of them made their way down the ramp. "Can either one of you believe this?" Tom asked.

"I can't." King said.

"Ellie did seem a little off and it has been confirmed that she isn't herself. Anytime she isn't fussing or fighting with Dean Ambrose and not only wanted to come watch the match but wanted to come out wit him." Booker said. "It's like with those pig tails she is a different person out there."

"So you mean more crazy?" Tom questioned with a laugh.

"Basically, yeah." Booker chuckled.

Ellie got in the ring, she looked at Lana and glared making her hold on to Rusev more. Her glare dropped as she was now smiling at her before happily going back over to Dean who put his arm around her and led her to the ropes. He opened them up and let her get out before focusing back ahead.

She clapped. "Yeah you guys can to do this!" They all looked back her with raised brows, she slowly stopped clapping. "What? Is cheering you on a shock to?"

"What is wrong with my Ellie?" King asked. "Like it's not even her out there."

"Maybe she-your Ellie?" Tom did a double take.

"Yeah, she likes me better then you two." King said.

"I never heard her say that." Booker says with a shake of his head.

Ellie watched as the match went back between Jey Uso and the League of Nations who kept tagging in out of the match as they managed to keep Jey in for a long time.

Sheamus was in control, he put Jey on the apron and his arms under the ropes as he looks at Roman and starts hitting Beats of the Balroun on him. Roman gets upset and runs in and gives him a big right hand over the top rope before going back out on the apron. Sheamus looks frustrated on the outside, Jey uses this advantage to crawl to his corner for a tag, Sheamus runs in and grabs his foot.

Jey bounces on one foot before hitting him with an enzuguri that stunned him back, he tagged in Ambrose who got a loud pop from the crowd as he ran in and jumped on Sheamus.

"And here comes this lunatic." King said.

Dean hit a running forearm on Sheamus, he grabbed him into a running bulldog. He hits him with some chops and jabs multiple times making Ellie laugh at Sheamus facial expression.

Grabbing Dean he quickly rammed him into his corner and started stomping him down, he tagged in Rusev who quickly starts laying into him with some stomps and hard punches. Dean fell on the the ropes holding his jaw from the last punch as Rusev went back to talk some trash to Roman, Lana used this chance to slap Dean across the face.

"Ooh!" Booker and Tom said in unison from the impact as the crowd booed.

"Lana with a sneak slap to Ambrose." King said as Lana was laughing, Rusev laughed knowing what happened when he turned back around. The rest of The League of Nations was laughing finding it funny.

The crowd cheered when Ellie realized what happened, she ran over as Lana was to busy laughing and looking at the crowd to notice her coming.

"Wait a minute, look out!" Booker exclaimed as Ellie tackled Lana to the floor and started unloading on her with punches and slamming her head into the floor. "That was a tackle boy!"

"Ellie attacking Lana for smacking Ambrose." Tom says.

Lana screamed and squirmed away from her before running around the ring and up the ramp, the guys looked on shocked but Romans team clapped.

Ellie walked around to stand at the front of the ring to look at Lana who was holding her head retreating up the ramp. "Aww, why did you go Lana?!" She yelled at her. "Come back when you can't stay as long you Russian bimbo." Ellie waved with a giggle.

"Your crazy!" Lana yelled at her with a point.

Ellie winked before walking back to where she was to watch the match. The League of Nations were still in control as they had manged to single Dean out just like they did Jey earlier. Alberto was now in as he was dominating Ambrose until he missed his signature enzuguri kick, Dean grabbed him and hit a tornado DDT which created some separation.

"Dean need to make a tag!" Tom shouts as he was dragging himself to his corner with the crowd behind him, he gets there and slaps Roman's hand. "Tag to Reigns and Rusev!"

Roman runs in and misses a punch from Rusev, he grabs him and hits him with a Samoan Drop, Rusev stumbled in the corner. He ran and started giving him some hard clotheslines in the corner, Rusev surprises and catches Roman with a knee. but was met with a huge right hand.

"Ouch!" King winced. "That will knock you off your boots."

Roman went to the corner and set up the Superman Punch, Ellie jumped excited. "I love this move!"

"Roman sitting Rusev up." Tom says, Roman runs and hits him with it right on the button. "Superman Punch!"

He goes for the cover. "One! Two! Th-"

The League of Nations ran in the ring and broke it up, the Usos and Dean ran in as the match started breaking down. "Men just can't control their tempers." Ellie said shaking her head.

They got them all out the ring by the ramp as Ambrose had clotheslined Barrett over last, both Usos were getting pumped and ready.

"Booker you ready?" King asked.

"I am, the Usos are about to go a little Uso Crazy!" Booker exclaimed as both of them jumped over the top rope taking everybody out.

Roman was being checked on the by the ref as he was using the ropes to get up, Ellie put her brass knuckles on her fist. Rusev's head was in between the second rope as he was trying to shake off the punch earlier by Roman, Ellie ran hitting him across the head before running back to her spot.

"What the heck? Ellie just right hooked Rusev with the brass knuckles!" Tom says.

"Rusev is stunned." Booker said. "Somebody didn't forget what The League of Nations did to her last week."

Rusev stumbled back, Roman ran and hit him with a spear as the crowd cheered, he covered him. "One! Two! Three!" Roman's theme hit as they got a loud crowd reaction.

"Your winners of this match. The Usos, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

Ellie put the knuckles back in her pocket. "Payback is a bitch." She smirked before getting in the ring.

Dean rolled in the ring with the Usos as the four of them celebrated, he was thrown off when Ellie hugged him as the crowd cheered this on.

"Since when is Ellie a hugger?" King asked shocked.

"You okay?" She looked up at him.

"I'm always good, I don't know what's going here but why do I get the feeling when these pig tails come out your gonna go back to hating me?" He asked as he played with one and bung it to rest to the front like the other one.

"Probably." Ellie shrugged with a smile. "At least you know this me likes you."

"This you huh? When's this you gonna stay for good?" His brow raised.

"When it's time of course." Ellie said in a duh tone.

Dean smirked. "You still got a smart mouth, I would spank you in this ring but I feel like this you would like it." Her jaw dropped shocked before she started laughing and hugging him again.

They all got out the ring to leave, Ellie was about to walk until Dean lifted her up over his shoulder. "Hey! I can walk just fine yah know?"

"I'm aware." Dean said as he took her up the ramp. "I get a better view this way though."

"A view of wha-oh you're such a pervert." Ellie shook her head with a laugh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _They are so cute! #Smackdown_

 _Good way to end Smackdown, next stop TLC #Smackdown_

 _Is the real Ellie gonna remember any of this? #Smackdown_

 _Seth will not be happy with this #Smackdown_

 _I can't lie, I was yelling at the TV at Dean to kiss her #Smackdown_

 _Seriously? How can you not support Team Ellbrose #Smackdown_

 _I like mean Ellie and adorable crazy Ellie #Smackdown_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter. The next chapters will be TLC, Raw and Smcackdown, then it will be Slammy Awards, Tribute to the Troops and more Pharya time of 't forget to leave a review for both chapters and I hope people enjoyed the updates.**


	15. WWE Performance Center Time

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys, I got up to 62 hopefully I reach 70 soon but also thanks to my new followers that left me a review to. Also I have a lot to do with Ellie in 2016 and I can't wait to finish off this December month so I can start it. Anyway there is reason I have Ellie with Ambrose so just relax and calm down, she is not leaving Seth but there is reason for everything I do. I got only one update this time.**

* * *

Pharya was sitting on the WWE Performance Center ring apron on her phone. Rebecca ( Becky Lynch ) and Ashley Fliehr ( Charlotte Flair ) was in in the ring with Pamela Martinez ( Bayley ) as they were talking.

"I thought Sasha would be with you guys." Pam said as she leaned over the ropes to mess with Pharya's curly neat high pony tail.

Pharya smiled shaking her head slightly. "She had a live event to do and then she would would meet back up with us Saturday so we can head out for TLC."

"I can't wait." Rebecca said excitedly.

"You can't wait for Pharya to put you through a table?" Ashley questioned with a raised.

"I'm putting her through a table." Rebecca said.

"Ha." Pharya laughed. "Not in this life time, I'll get you an ice pack for your back afterwards though." Pam and Ashley started laughing.

Rebecca smiled. "I won't be the one needing it though."

"You say that now." Pharya pointed back her, she looked up at Pam who was still playing with her pony tail. "Having fun Bayls?"

"A little." Pam chuckled. "Your pony tail is just so bouncy."

"Is it supposed to be stiff?" Ashley laughed as she got out the ring and sat on the apron next to Pharya. "This is my first day off this month and I'm spending it training."

"Haha." Pharya teased.

"Shut up Phar." Ashely playfully shoved her.

Pam leaned on the ropes. "How come you guys don't hang out with the other girls in the back?"

"Because the Locker Room is already divided basically." Ashley said. "I mean I'm okay with Nattie but it's basically me, Pharya, Mercedes, and Rebecca that hangs out."

"Yeah, the only ones I hang out with outside of them is Paige, Trinity and Tamina." Pharya shrugged. "I tried being friends with the other girls but they are to busy waiting to get noticed more outside the ring then inside. I already told Stephanie and Hunter ahead of time not to ask me to do Total Divas because it is not happening." She shook her head. "But when you come Pam then it will be the five of us hanging out."

"I guess we gotta change it to the Five Horsewomen." Ashley said.

"Is that legal?" Rebecca questioned making the girls laugh. "But seriously it really is just us that hangs out and I'm cool with that, a lot of them gossip to much for me. I'm all about having fun and hanging out but a lot of them just gossip and hate on each other."

"I swear Eva's and Mandy relationship is so twisted dude." Pharya chuckled. "Mandy needs to get herself together, how the heck did she even get in?"

"Cause she's hot." Ashley said plainly, all of them looked at her amused. "What? Oh you guys know I'm freaking right."

They laughed, Pam shook her head. "You know that girl Sarah Lee is actually really cool. She is always in the ring training when I come here."

"That's good, I was actually rooting for her." Rebecca said.

"I was rooting for Mada." Pharya says. "That was my man right there."

"I thought Seth was your man." Pam joked.

"Pam I'm gonna whack you!" Pharya exclaimed as she tried to hit her but she moved out the way as Rebecca and Ashley laughed. She stopped when her phone went off, looking down she saw it was a Face Time call from Allen, she ginned and quickly answered it. "What's up Phenomenal One?"

Allen smiled. _"What's going on, haven't talked to you since you left all of us. You been doing okay?"_

"I been managing pretty well. I saw you tweeted about my little shout out to you when I hit that pele kick." Pharya nodded with a smirk. "Tell me I didn't nail it?"

 _"Oh you nailed it compared to how you use to do it when you tried."_ Allen said with a hint of amusement. _"Took Nick three days to recover from that Pharya."_

"I said sorry like a million times." Pharya rolled her eyes.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked.

Pharya looked over at her. "AJ...not Lee before you say it."

"That's AJ Styles." Pam leaned through the ropes and rested her head on Pharya's shoulders. "Hi AJ! I'm Bayley, you probably don't know me though."

 _"No I do I watch NXT and Pharya talks about you guys all the time."_

"Hey, Styles." Rebecca and Ashley said in unison getting in the camera to.

He chuckled waving. _"Hello ladies."_

"Remember he's married ladies." Pharya warned.

"Me and Pam have boyfriends." Rebecca said.

Ashley blinked a couple times. "Wow Becca, thanks for singling me out."

Pharya laughed along with Allen. "But you called so I'm assuming this is important."

Allen nodded. _"Yeah, I have to tell you something."_

She hopped off the apron. "I'll be right back guys, don't miss me to much." She headed over to a small part away from people and sat down. "Alright, what's going on? It's not bad is it?"

 _"I would have called you if it was bad Phar but no actually I got a call from WWE today."_

Pharya screamed gaining everybody's attention, she covered her mouth when she saw everybody looking over at her. "Sorry...I uh saw a spider." She waved it off. "Kind of a phobia." Pharya chuckled nervously.

Allen laughed. _"Nice save."_

She sat back down. "Seriously, like seriously they called you? Does that mean you're FINALLY coming to WWE?"

 _"Calm down, calm down I said they called. We haven't worked anything out yet but I do meet with them next month and if the pay is good and we can work something out then yeah. I wasn't the only one though, Karl and Luke said somebody had contacted them to but of course we all have to finish up here before we go anywhere."_

"Oh my gosh now I'm excited!" Pharya said happily. "I needed some good news to cheer me up."

 _"For what? What's been putting you down over there? I mean your in ring character is going great nothing really changed about her except she got another tattoo that I saw."_

Pharya laughed nervously. "Hehe actually I got it touched up with a little skull nothing major and tell me it doesn't look good." She flexed her right arm making him roll his eyes playfully with a chuckle. "But I kind of been going through guy problems."

 _"Already Phar?"_

"Well it's not like I was coming in here with the the intentions of falling for somebody but I did at least I think I did...I don't know. Allen you know I'm not good with relationships like I used to be, I flirt without even knowing I flirt." She threw a hand up. "But now it hurts because the one guy that I want attention from is not showing me any attention anymore!" Pharya quickly said before taking a deep breath.

Allen blinked a couple times wide eyed. _"Relax, now can you give me a name before I give you some good advice."_

"It's Colby Lopez." Pharya answered.

 _"Seth Rollins?"_ He questioned, she nodded. _"Well I didn't see that coming, I kind of thought that was just an on screen thing going on there. But I know him and he is a cool guys, yeah I heard his track record with relationships isn't good though but that's in the past yah know?"_

"Yeah, I just feel like I'm gonna be the rebound girl. And I don't wanna be the rebound girl." She pouted.

 _"If you wanna get technical any person you date after a break up no matter how long it's been will be a rebound guy or girl."_ Allen said. _"But just talk to him the next time you see him and if you do get something started just take it slow okay. Nobody wants to see you get hurt, your two so called uncles would flip out along with Phil and myself."_

"That's true." Pharya nodded. "I'll talk to him the next time I see him, maybe I won't feel so damn miserable anymore."

 _"Good and if it doesn't work then keep it moving, that's all you can do. But I just called you to check on you and share some good news and I will be watching you first PPV match Sunday. Good luck Phar, I'll call you when I get some free time."_

Pharya smiled. "Okay, bye Allen and tell the guys I said hey and I miss them."

Allen nodded. _"I will, keep up the good work over there darling proud of you."_

"I know you are, see ya." She waved before ending the video call. Pharya walked back over to just see Rebecca and Pam in the ring. "I'm back, where's Ashley?"

"William Regal needed her, she will be right back." Pam answered.

Fergal Devitt ( Finn Balor ) walked in the Performance Center, he headed over when he spotted the girls. "There she is!"

Pharya whipped around from hearing the voice, she grinned before running over to him. "Finn!" She jumped on him letting him spin her around.

Finn chuckled. "I missed you to Cheshire." He let her feet touch the ground before hugging her again. "How is it we work for the same company but barley see each other." Putting his arm around her shoulders they headed back to the ring.

"Maybe because your still in NXT and I'm on the main roster, we got two different schedules." Pharya said.

"Hey, Finn." Rebecca leaned over the ropes to high five him.

"Hey, Quin." Finn fived her, he ruffled Pam's hair as she was leaned over the ropes rocking back and forth. "Hey, you."

"Hello there." Pam giggled.

Pharya got back up on the apron to sit as Rebecca had joined her. "What are you doing here Balor?"

He shrugged. "Thought I get a little extra time in since we go on tour for NXT soon. Oh, yeah Pharya guess who I heard might be coming for New Japan?"

"Somebody from The Bullet Club?" Pharya questioned.

Finn shook his head. "Nope, Shinskue Nakamura."

"No freaking way." Rebecca eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Don't play with me Devitt." Pharya pointed. "I freaking love Shinskue man, he taught me how to perfect my kicks. That guy could kick your freaking lights out like I'm not even joking."

"Looks like since we came WWE is taking more people from New Japan." Finn said.

"You think that would slowly be pissing them off." Pam says.

Finn chuckled. "Probably is."

Ashley walked back over. "Hey, there's the Demon." She gave Finn a side hug. "When did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago." Fin shrugged, he looked to Pharya. "What am I going to do with you and these tattoos."

"Oh hush that is one of the things you love about me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's true." Finn nodded, he put his hands up in defense. "I won't deny that."

"I do have to admit Pharya is the only female on the roster that looks good with all those tattoos." Rebecca said.

Pharya smiled. "Thank you I feel loved, how was seeing your cousin off to Prom this year Finn?"

"It was surprisingly great." Finn nodded before chuckling. "Although with the dress she wore she should have just went naked."

"Wow Finn." Pharya laughed along with Rebecca. "The dress was that bad?"

Finn gave her a look. "Oh, yeah."

"I wish I could re do going off to Prom." Ashley said.

"What was your dad drunk the entire time?" Pam questioned.

Ashley looked to her. "What are you psychic?"

All of them laughed. "Hmm, Pam has powers." Pharya said.

"Whoo-hoo! Let's all cheer." Pam did jazz hands.

"That's awesome, what am I gonna do after WWE?" Pharya asked.

Pam looked at her, she plainly shrugged. "I don't know."

"Your evil." Pharya shot at her.

Pam giggled, she smirked thinking about it. "You will probably be the father of Seth's kids."

"Cool-the father!" Pharya looked at her wide eyed, all of them started cracking up at Pam. "You're really, really evil." She looked to see her leaned against the ropes laughing. "I hate you, what is he the mother?!" She questioned.

"Probably the father of like two or three kids." Pam chuckled.

"Whatever, your the father of your kids!" Pharya said to her.

"Nope." Pam said.

Pharya shook her head with a smile. "This is ridiculous."

"Something is seriously wrong with you two." Finn calmed down from his laughter. "I'm talking weird."

"Girls are weird, what do you expect?" Ashley smirked.

"No boys are weird." Rebecca said.

"Say what?" Finn raised a brow.

"You heard her, weird boy." Pam said as the girls laughed, Finn shook his head at them with a smile.

"Now who wants some noodles?" Pharya questioned in between laughs.

"No lets go shopping later instead." Pam says.

"I want noodles." Pharya looked up at her.

"Shopping." Pam said back down at her.

"Noodles."

"Shopping."

"Noodles."

"Shopping."

"Noodles."

"Shopping."

"How about you two go shopping for noodles?" Fin asked in between laughs.

Pam nodded. "That could be fun."

"Let's do that when we leave." Pharya agreed.

"You two need professional help." Ashley chuckled.

"God help the roster when these two come up." Rebecca said.

"The locker room with all three of us back there is gonna be fun." Pharya said. "Finn when are we going to Disneyland?"

Ashley looked to her from the random question. "What the hell Phar?"

"Not until your birthday." Finn reminded.

Pharya groaned. "That is like a whole two weeks and some days from now and I think I have to work on my birthday."

"You actually promised to take her to Disneyland?" Rebecca raised a brow.

"It was on her bucket list." Finn shrugged.

"What's another thing on your bucket list?" Rebecca asked.

"Having sex in a pool." Pharya said plainly, Finn and Ashley started cracking up.

"Oh, my god Pharya." Pam shook her head with a smile.

"Rebecca asked!" Pharya defended. "You think I would have done it but nope." She shook her head letting out a sigh. "You guys are blessed to have me around."

Finn playfully rolled his eyes. "Uh, huh right. I'm going to go talk to William about the NXT tour."

"I wanna say hi to Regal to." Pharya said, Finn backed up letting her jump on his back. "Am I heavy?"

"I'm not commenting on that what so ever because it is a serious trap." Finn said as he started walking away.

"Bye you two." Ashley waved with a smile before getting back in the ring.

"Bye." Pharya waved, she laughed turning back around. "And it is not Finn. Your my best friend you have to answer."

He smirked. "That wasn't in the best friend contract we made up."

"Yes it was. You just weren't reading the fine print." She said.

"You're ridiculous." Finn chuckled.

"Sure am." Pharya nodded.

"You talked to Seth yet?" He asked as they walked around to find Regal.

She shook her head. "Not yet, I talked to Allen though and he told me to just talk to him."

"I told you the same thing." Finn said with an eye roll. "I personally just don't want to see you in a relationship like last time. That guy was freaking horrible and the way he tried to treat you, I mean I know Seth isn't that kind of guy but it still worry's me a little."

"I know but that is over." Pharya said. "He is long gone, I think Gallows made that really clear. But maybe with Colby I don't want to talk to him because I'm scared of going back down that relationship road again."

"We are all scared of something Phar. But you gotta be brave and go for it." Finn says.

Pharya smiled. "Your a good best friend you know that?"

"I would like a text telling me that every once in a while." Finn shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, William." He came to a stop in front of the Veteran.

"Finn." William raised a brow when he saw he was carrying somebody on his back. "Hello to you Ellie." He smiled when he realized it was her.

"Hello sir." Pharya giggled peaking over Finn's shoulders.

"Best friend duties." Finn said making Regal nod. "I wanted to talk to you about the tour coming up though..."

Pharya let them talk, she held on to Fin as she pulled out her phone and went on Instagram. She saw a selfie on her page that her and Colby took the week before he got injured making her smile weakly. Getting off she went on her messages and clicked his name, she was about to write something but hesitated a bit.

Shaking her head, she pressed the home button and darkened her phone screen before resting her head back on Finn's shoulder with a sad look. _"I miss you Lopez..."_

* * *

 **This was just a little extra chapter, the next one will be TLC, Raw and more so do expect a two chapter update next time. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think, until next time!**


	16. TLC, Ellie vs Becky

**Authors Note- Hey peoples, thanks everyone for leaving a review and I can't wait to do WrestleMania because I got something good planned for Ellie's entrance. Anyway I can not wait to bring Seth back in the story with Ellie because I got awesome things planned with them. Not to mention when AJ, Gallows, and Anderson come in the story because it wouldn't be right if she didn't reunite with her buddy's. But that's for later on down the road time to focus on now, here is the second PPV.**

* * *

 _ **TLC, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie backstage taping up her hands as she got a loud reaction from the Boston crowd. Her hair was straightened out and curled up at the ends.

She wore her ring attire but it was different then usual, a pair of black jean shorts with cuts in them, long all black converse with yellow shoe strings. Black knee pads, a short sleeved off the shoulders black Seth Rollins shirt with **SR** in the middle in yellow, it had slits on the side. Her silver choker with the half heart attached to it.

Ellie hummed as she tore the tape with her teeth before picking up a marker to draw an X on the back of her wrist. She looked up when she saw somebody approach her and just stared. "What-do-you-want?" She asked slowly with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Panning the camera over, it showed Dean Ambrose who got a loud pop from the crowd. He was already dressed for his title match but his hair still dry, he had a bottle of water in his hands.

Dean looked a bit taken back before snapping his fingers. "Oh that's right I'm dealing with normal Ellie again." He nodded.

Her brow raised. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked with a shake of her head as she put a hand on her hip.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Pig tails." He flicked her hair.

Ellie slapped his hand. "Do not touch me."

"Didn't say that after Smackdown." He smirked, the crowd oohed.

"Excuse me?" Ellie looked him wide eyed. "I have no idea what you are talking about because for one I wasn't even on Smackdown. And two I would say that a lot because I do not like you like that Ambrose, I already made that perfectly clear."

"Right." He said in a sarcastic tone, he notice her ring gear and stepped back looking amused. "So what's this for?"

"What?" Ellie looked down as the camera showed her full ring gear which got a loud reaction as even the tape was black, she was using a yellow marker for the X's. "My gear as a little shout out to Seth, like it?"

"No." Dean said plainly as the crowd laughed.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Whatever don't you have a match to get ready for? Go do that and get out of my face."

He chuckled holding his arms out. "No good luck kiss?"

Ellie glared before letting out a sigh. "Okay, okay I guess it couldn't hurt. Close your eyes." She said, she waited until he closed his eyes to take a step closer. Her lips was mere inches away from his, backing away she smacked him hard across the face. "Good luck Ambrose." Ellie walked off with an eye roll as the crowd oohed and laughed.

Dean smirked holding his cheek as he leaned up to full height. "Now why did I see that coming?" He questioned poking his tongue on the inside of his cheek with a slight laugh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie looks freaking amazing tonight, a real Seth Rollins girl right there #TLC_

 _LOL I really thought she was gonna kiss him but I saw that coming to #TLC_

 _Looks like the mean Ellie is back but I can't wait to see pig tail Ellie again #TLC_

 _I love Ellie's ring gear for the night #TLC_

 _Dean loves it when she slaps him #TLC_

 _I can't pick on what Ellie I love better but I think this one takes the cake #TLC_

 _Ellie tweets- Like I would really kiss you Ambrose, get real! I was never on Smackdown last week #CrazyDude_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

 _Ellie tweets- I'm ready to beat Becky's face in then put that Irish Lass through a table, ha! #ImStillfFunny_

 _Rollins tweets- I love that gear on her, good luck in your first PPV match #RollinsGirl #TLC_

 _AJ Styles tweets- Good luck in your first PPV match, keep doing Phenomenal things in that ring and we might be changing that last name #EllieStyles_

 _Young Bucks tweet- Our girl Ellie Brooks is about to show you people what she is made of in that ring #BulletClubGirl4Life #YouGotThis_

 _CM Punk tweets- My twin in girl form, show them what a Brooks is made of #StraightEdgeSister_

 _AJ Brooks tweets- Look at my little sister-in law she is 50% him and 50% me LOL #ILoveYouEllieEl_

 _Amy Dumas tweets- First ever Divas Table Match and I am ready, make us proud girls! #Becky &Ellie _

_Mick Foley tweets- I got a feeling this match is gonna get above extreme, tear it up!_

Becky's music was playing as she came out to a loud reaction from the crowd, she hyped the crowd up as she walked down through her fog pyro.

"Introducing first, from Dublin Ireland. Becky Lynch!" Lillian announced.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Cole asked, Becky ran down sliding in the ring.

"I been waiting all night for this!" JBL beamed excited. "We are about to have our first ever Divas Table Match with one of the most dangerous women I think to have hit WWE and that's Ellie."

"That's true but Ellie has to also deal with Becky who is not one to back down, she gets hyped up and when she does she is a firecracker." Byron says.

"No arguments here." JBL said. "Becky is a firecracker and Ellie is unpredictable I mean this match could go either way but like I said my money is on Ellie."

Becky took off her trench coat that she always wore, she threw it to the side as Ellie's theme hit and people were immediately on their feet. Ellie walked out to a loud pop as she had her sleeveless hoodie on, she took the hood off and held her arms out with a smile.

"Ellie is smiling and she is ready, in a match were things could get crazy Ellie is right at home." Cole said.

"There is something about Ellie I mean one minute you hate her then she does something to make you lover her again." Byron says.

"Because she is unpredictable and people love that Byron! You think you hate her until she does something to get you to remember why you love her again." JBL retorted as Ellie made her way down the ramp.

"From Chicago Illinois, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian introduced.

Ellie glared over at Becky before getting in the ring and on the second rope hyping the crowd up, she slowly took off her jacket showing her shirt as it got a loud reaction.

"Ellie of course wearing that shirt for her fallen friend Seth Rollins who got injured back in November. She said earlier on a exclusive video that this was win for her and him." Byron said.

"Told you guys, young love." JBL nods.

"They are gonna argue again once they get back around each other." Cole says in a obvious tone.

JBL scoffs. "You don't know that Michael they are just hard at expressing themselves, they will get there and be the biggest power couple in the new era of WWE."

Ellie threw her hood on the floor, the ref was about to ring the bell but Becky ran spearing her to the mat as she started unloading on her with punches.

"Becky going right after Ellie!" Cole exclaims, the ref just rung the bell anyway. "Well this match is now staring but look at Becky go!"

The crowd cheered, Ellie kicked her off and rolled out of the ring to get herself together as she stumbled down on to the floor holding her jaw. Becky ran to hit a baseball slide but Ellie grabbed her feet, turning her around she smacked her face on the steel steps with impact as the crowd oohed.

"Ooh!" Byron winced. "Becky looking for a baseball kick but Ellie caught it and just slammed Becky's face on the steps." He says as Becky held her face on the apron, Ellie grabbed her with one hand and yanked her on the floor by her hair as she landed on the floor with a smack. "Ellie now taking over."

"Can not let that girl breathe for a second." JBL said. "If you are on her you better stay on her."

"Are you kidding me!" Ellie yelled down at her as she stomped her a couple times. "You couldn't wait five seconds huh?!" She got on top of her and started banging her head in the floor. "Five-freaking-seconds-Becky!" Ellie screamed.

Ellie got up as she glared down at her, she lifted her up and slammed her face down on the apron before rolling her back in the ring. She got inside the ring and stalked behind her as Becky was holding her back on her knees, she landed a sharp kick in the back of her head sending her back down.

"Nasty kick!" Cole says.

She got out the ring, lifting up the ring apron drape she pulled out a table making the crowd give a loud reaction. "Looks like Ellie wants to end this early." Byron said.

Ellie picked it up and slid it in the ring, she went to get in. She was met with a high enzuguri kick from Becky, she smacked the apron before hitting the floor hard.

"And just like that Becky is back in it." Cole calls it, Becky was getting pumped as she ran and bounced of the ropes, she ran through the second one. "Becky going high risk!" She landed on Ellie sending both of them to the floor. "Both girls down!"

"This thing is breaking down fast." Byron says.

Ellie crawled away, she used the commentators table to try and get to her feet, Becky ran to her but Ellie moved and sent her over the table.

"Becky missing, and Ellie sends her over our announce table!" Byron shouts as they stood up to avoid getting in the way.

Shaking off the damage, she walked over and yanked Becky up to her feet by her hair, she bounced her head off the announce table. She pulled her up with her on the announce table but Becky started fighting back as the crowd cheered when she kept throwing lefts.

Becky grabbed her by the arm and gave her an arm drag which sent her down and sliding across the announce table to the floor.

"That's a move, Becky arm dragged Ellie on the announce table." JBL says.

Ellie held her back as she made her way to the ring, she got inside to recover. Becky jumped down and pulled over on the table by the side of the ring before pulling another one next to it, she slid back in the ring. She bent down to grab her, Ellie hit her with kip up frankestenier sending her to the other side of the ring.

She got back and started hitting clothesline after clothesline on Becky before whipping her into the corner front wards. Grabbing her by the back of her hair she launched Becky back sending her rolling to the center of the ring holding the back of her head. Ellie looked down seeing the tables side by side, she shook it off and got out the ring on the apron, she got on the top rope waiting for Becky to get up.

"You saw Ellie eyeing those tables that Becky set up below her, side by side." Byron said.

"Yeah, Ellie might wanna be careful right there." JBL adds in.

Becky saw Ellie going to jump but ran up and stopped her, she got on the top turnbuckle to as she tried to suplex her in the ring but Ellie was fighting it.

"Both girls are on the top turn buckle, this could be dangerous here." Cole said, Becky and her both started throwing fast punches at each other. They grabbed each others hair and was fighting to get the other down, tilting both girls fell off the top and through the two tables. "Oh my God!" The crowd was on their feet cheering as both girls were out through the tables. "Becky and Ellie both went through the tables!"

"Not one table but two! Look at that height." Byron says as replay was shown.

 _'Holy shit! Holy shit!'_ Chants started going around the arena.

"They both went through!" JBL exclaims. "Nobody went though first they both went through even I see that."

Three refs came down to discuss it as Becky and Ellie was still trying to recover. "The refs arguing on who went through first but I think you're right John both of them went through at the same time." Cole said.

Ellie used the apron to pull herself up as Becky was using the barricade by the timekeepers area to hold herself up. The main ref shook his head at the other two before walking over to Lillian and whispered something to her making her nod and stand up.

"After reviewing the video of the match, the ref agrees that both women went through the table at the same time." Lillian says.

"Seriously?!" Ellie banged the mat, she winced holding her ribs.

"With that being said the ref is re staring the match." Lillian says as the crowd roared in cheers.

"Good call." JBL agrees.

"Great call I think-" Cole was cut off by Ellie running and tackling Becky over the barricade with a scream. "Ellie not wasting any time!"

Ellie flipped her hair back as she dragged Becky though the time keepers area and back over by the ring, she slammed her head on the apron twice before letting her fall. She got in the ring with a pissed off expression, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I think Ellie blames Becky." Byron said.

"She should, Becky made them go through the table in the first place." JBL defends. "Ellie has every right to be mad, good call by the ref but she has every right to be mad."

Becky got on the apron and held on to the ropes as she got up, Ellie ran to the ropes and jumped on the turnbuckle with ease. She walked across the ropes quickly, grabbing Becky with her legs she hit her with a hurricurana off the apron as both girls fell to the floor.

"Wow!" Cole exclaims. "What a move by Ellie!"

Ellie got up and shook it off, she picked up Becky before hitting her with a hard punch that sent her stumbling around the other side of the ring. She went to grab her again but got kneed in the gut before getting her face slammed down on the table, Becky did it again before ramming her back against the apron.

"Becky creating some space between her and Ellie." Byron says.

Ellie held on to the second rope, Becky went to got to her but instead Ellie wrapped her legs around her. Becky grabbed her by the shorts as she pulled her off the rope that she was holding on to into a powerbomb position.

"Uh, oh Becky has Ellie!" Cole shouts.

Ellie shook her head, she dropped her upper body and used her legs to send Becky forward as she ran into the steps. "No she doesn't!" JBL exclaims happily. "Ellie using the power of her legs to her advantage, that's an athlete!"

She flipped over like an arch, she saw Becky crawling over near the ramp by the ring and slid inside the ring waiting. Ellie waited until she got up to run and jump hitting a summersault pinancha, both girls fell to the floor.

"Ellie re paying the favor from earlier with a little high flying of her own." Byron said.

"That woman loves to fly!" JBL laughs.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_

Shaking out her leg, Ellie got to her feet and picked Becky up before sliding her back in the ring. She got inside but was shocked when she was grabbed. Becky arm dragged her down before locking her in the Disarmer on her.

"Becky with the Disarmer! She locked in the Disarmer on Ellie!" Cole shouts as the crowd was cheering this on

"But it doesn't count!" JBL exclaims.

"It might if Ellie breaks her arm or injures it to the point that Ellie can't use it." Byron says, Ellie was tapping as she was kicking the mat in pain. "That just might be what she is trying to do I mean look at everything Ellie put Becky through these past weeks."

"So she doesn't have to break the poor girls arm!" JBL retorts.

Ellie started shifting her weight back, she reached her free arm back and grabbed Becky by the hair. She started pulling and yanking her hair with a scream.

"Ellie is trying to rip the hair out of Becky, look at her!" Byron points as Becky had to let her go. "That's one way to break the hold."

"You do what you have to do." JBL says.

Holding her arm, Ellie rolled over and got to her feet. Becky ran to her and started hitting her with clothesline after clothesline. She got to her feet, Becky grabbed her and whipped her into the corner front wards and up before falling back on her feet almost like Seth would. Becky hit her with arm drag after arm drag before hitting her with a spinning heel kick that sent her down.

Becky did a kick up. "Come on!" She yelled as the crowd cheered behind her.

"Becky is fire out there!" Cole says.

"That orange haired woman is a firecracker indeed." JBL agrees.

"That's what we were talking about, could Ellie handle when Becky gets this energy in her like a fire cracker?" Byron questioned.

Becky grabbed her and whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off getting grabbed for a fall away slam. Ellie grabbed her arm and twirled her body and hooked her legs over her while locking in her own arm breaker.

"Whoa, haven't seen that move in a long time!" Cole says as the crowd was on their feet cheering, Ellie had Becky locked in AJ Lee's Black Widow submission move.

"Payback is not fun." JBL said.

Ellie had it locked in hard as she laughed, Becky had dropped to one knee as she was tapping but she remembered that this wasn't a normal match. The crowd started cheering when Becky was trying to fight back to her feet making Ellie shake her head and apply more pressure.

"Becky trying to fight up." Byron said as the crowd was cheering her on. She got up and quickly fell back as if almost hitting a Samoan drop. "Becky fights out!"

Holding her stomach, Ellie rolled to the outside and fell out by the ramp, getting up. She started using the tables that was leading up the ramp to stand. Becky shook her arms off as she rolled out and went towards Ellie but got kicked in the gut before Ellie bounced her head off one of the ladders that was set up on the side.

"Ellie trying to create some space as she bounces Becky's head off the ladder again." Cole says.

"Is this a tables match or an extreme match?" Byron questioned.

"Who cares it's all legal!" JBL says excited. "As long as somebody gets put through the table.

Becky held her face as she stumbled back, Ellie grabbed her taking her up the ramp walk way. She went to whip her into a ladder that was leaned against the table but Becky reversed it sending Ellie into it instead.

"Oh!" Cole shouts as the crowd winced and oohed in shock from how hard she hit it. Ellie fell to the ground holding her am as she kicked the floor in pain with a yell. "I think Ellie hit her arm, I don't know if she went shoulder first or face first."

"Try both." Byron said as the camera showed the two of them now over by the left side of the ramp were set up ladders and tables were set up for decoration and personal use.

Becky grabbed the folded up ladder as Ellie was getting back up to her feet, she ran to run her over with it but Ellie drop kicked the ladder into her. She dropped the ladder and fell back on the set up table, Ellie grabbed the ladder and stood it up before letting it fall on top of Becky.

"Ouch!" Byron winced, Becky fell off holding her stomach. "Ellie just letting the ladder fall on Becky with no care."

"See, unpredictable." JBL pointed out. "If Becky wants to win then she has to stop letting Ellie breathe for a second. You gotta stay on that woman or she will turn it around."

"I agree with John." Cole says. "You can't give Ellie time to recover."

The ref was still trying to check on Becky as Ellie pulled something out her knee pad. She put her brass knuckles on her fist with a smile.

"Oh no." Byron caught this. "Ellie has on those brass knuckles! The heck is she gonna do with them?"

"That's a scary question to ask." Cole said.

Becky stumbled to her feet, Ellie was gonna use the brass knuckles but lowered her fist with a shake of her head. "Is she having second thoughts?" Byron asked, Becky turned around and was hit with a superkick. "Whoa!"

"There was no second thoughts about that!" JBL says as the crowd cheered. "Becky is out!"

Ellie lifted an out cold Becky up before laying her on the table that was above one of the high ladders, she smiled before going to the back as she started climbing up.

"No, no. What is Ellie doing? What is she doing? No Ellie get off of that!" JBL was in a frantic, the crowd was cheering her on as she was going to the very top. "No Ellie get down! Just powerbomb her through the table don't do this!"

"Ellie is climbing the ladder all the way to the top and Becky is still laid out on the table, what is trying to do?" Cole ask.

"You know what she is trying to do it doesn't take a freaking scientist to figure that out you moron!" JBL throws his hands up.

"This is gonna end bad, very bad." Byron says. Ellie got to the top, she moved her legs to sit over the top as she looked down and saw how high she was. "Set your DVR's!"

"Don't set anything, somebody get that crazy girl down off that!" JBL exclaims.

Ellie sighed as she drew a cross over her chest as a small prayer, she jumped off as people screamed in shock. She landed on Becky with an elbow as both girls crashed hard through the table.

"OH MY GOD! ELLIE JUMPED!" Cole exclaimed just as shock. "SHE REALLY JUMPED!

"Good lord!" JBL shouted.

 _'Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!'_ The whole arena chanted on their feet as some was still cheering from shock.

"Ellie driving her elbow on Becky through the table!" Byron shouts. "I'm just, I don't what to say about this! I'm still in shock that she jumped!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy shit, Ellie really jumped off the ladder! #TLC_

 _If that doesn't steal the show I don't know what else will, that was awesome! #TLC_

 _Ellie is freaking crazy! #TLC_

 _Neither of them are even moving #TLC_

 _I LOVE Ellie #TLC_

 _Ellie gave me a damn heart attack I swear, it was a quick one but it was there #TLC_

 _Jesus christ, is Becky okay?! #TLC_

The crowd was still chanting as the ref looked at how the girls were positioned and motioned for them to call for the bell. He ran down to tell Lillian who won. She nodded and stood up as the ref went back up the ramp to the girls who were still laid out not moving.

"Your winner of this match, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announced, the crowd roared in cheers as her theme hit and the camera showed Becky getting driven into the table first.

"My god, I am at lost for words." Byron said. "I mean Ellie won but neither girl has moved!"

"Becky shouldn't feel bad this match was back and forth and both of them fought hard." Cole says.

"Yeah, but Ellie won just like I told you she would!" JBL celebrated. "Even though she chose the crazy way out she still won! That girl is crazy wrapped up in a box, only a woman with no fear would do something that crazy."

"I mean look at this again it is just unbelievable." Cole shook his head, the video replayed Ellie jumping off the ladder. "This will be the talk of tonight and tomorrow."

"Try the talk of forever." Byron corrected. "A Diva jumping off the ladder like that is something that has never been done, never."

Medics came to check on them, Ellie rolled over and stumbled away from them as she dragged herself to the middle of the ramp. She used one of the set up ladders to pull herself up as all her hair was fallen in her face, she held her arm as she limped up and hopped on one leg.

"Congratulations to Ellie." JBL clapped. "If that doesn't shut people up about her capability then I don't know what will. That was an awesome match by both girls but Ellie is leaving with the win."

"With a clean win to." Cole said. "Ellie had a chance to use the brass knuckles but instead she took the right way to win which means she wins fair and square."

"That's how she always wins." JBL scoffed.

"Yeah, right JBL." Byron rolled his eyes.

The ref raised her arm hand as she got a loud reaction from the crowd. "This is my Era now! The Ellie Era!" Ellie flipped her hair back as she started laughing.

"She is still crazy." Cole said.

"You have to be crazy, did you not see what that girl just did?" JBL questioned.

Ellie looked over at Becky who was still being tended to. "Bye Becky!" She started going into another fit of laughter as she fell to one knee and held her arms out. "Who's house is it now?!" The crowd cheered making her smirk.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was WAY better then Charlotte vs Paige I'm talking 10x better #TLC_

 _Becky and Ellie has stolen the show, the Divas stole the show! #TLC_

 _Ellie wins! Ellie wins! #TLC_

 _Seth is the male ninja and now Ellie is the female ninja #TLC_

 _Roman vs Sheamus is not topping that match, it's not #TLC_

 _Becky vs Ellie should have been the main event if you ask me #TLC_

 _Ellie is crazy but I love her #TLC_

 _Becky gave it her all, both of them did the damn thing #TLC_

 _Best Diva PPV match in years #TLC_

 _Amy Dumas tweets- I'm so proud of them #TLC_

 _CM Punk tweets- I'm gonna kill her for scaring me like that, but congrats little sister_

 _Summer Rae tweets- A girl jumps off a ladder and is suddenly praised? We bust our butts for years and yet you cheer for a newbie because she jumped off the ladder?_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- The BOSS for once is actually impressed_

 _Mick Foley tweets- No fear, no regrets that girl is gonna be in a hospital soon making moves like that but she will still be Champion one day LOL! #TLC_

 _Ellie 1st tweet- Hey Summer Rae? Shut up nobody cares all you do is walk around and look pretty. Instead of riding coat tails to the top how about you take notes on how a match is really done #Bimbo_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Like I said this is my Era and this is my Women's Division now so bow down because the Pipebomb Queen just shut everybody up #EllieEra #MyTime_

* * *

 **That was Ellie's first PPV match, what did you think of it? Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and everything. I got a couple more waiting for you guys so get ready!**


	17. You're A Threat, A Silent Ellie?

**Authors Note- If you left a review for the last chapter then thank you but like I said I have a couple chapters for you guys which means more then two so probably three or four all together. Anyway I'm going all the way until I hit the Slammy Awards time but on to the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

"Yes, sir I understand." Ellie nodded as the camera showed her backstage on the phone, she got a loud pop from the crowd. "I know no matches until I'm cleared don't worry Stephanie handled that but take care of yourself boss. I look forward to seeing when you come back T.H." She hung the phone up.

Her hair was straightened out, she wore black skinny jeans with a pair of black and white short converse. A black 'The Authority' shirt with a black leather vest that was open and fit just right. Her arms was tapped up normally as a chain hung on the side of her pants.

She looked up when somebody approached her, she put a hand on her hip as she looked ahead at the person in front of her. "You got some serious balls man." Ellie scoffed.

The camera showed Roman as he got a loud mixed reaction. "Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned amused as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You really think beating up Triple H? Disrespecting Stephanie and even the Chairman himself is cool?" Ellie asked. "Well the last one is pretty fun but my point is they are just gonna make your life a living hell man."

"That why you stay with them?" Roman asked.

"Nope." Ellie mimicked Dean getting a laugh from the crowd. "Roman you may be older but you must know to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Triple H teaches me to be the bad ass that I am and in return I help him out when need be." She shrugged. "Not much goes into this but you my friend better hope you become Champion or that old guy will fire you." Ellie nods. "He probably fire me to if I wasn't the one that keeps women wrestling alive in this place."

Roman nods. "I believe that, I just came to make sure you won't be one of the people getting involved later on in my match with Sheamus for the title."

Ellie put her hands up in defense. "I can barley feel my body yet you think I'm gonna risk getting involved in that? Besides I hate Sheamus so as far as I see it that need a tan freak show is on his own. Now if you will excuse me I need to go ice...everywhere."

"I bet Dean would do it for you." Roman joked.

"Your not funny." Ellie pointed making him chuckle, she started limping away. "Ow, ow, ow. Sore, sore, very sore!" She winced.

Roman watched her leave with a head shake and amused smile.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie looks cute rocking the black tonight #RAW_

 _I'm surprised she can even move that fast after last night #RAW_

 _Well we know Sheamus doesn't have Ellie on his side #RAW_

 _True if Vince fired her then his ratings might sink #RAW_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Ellie's theme hit as the crowd gave her a loud reaction, she limped out and winced at basically every step as she stood at the top of the stage.

"Guys, that woman has been talked about since last night." Cole said as Ellie limped her way down the ramp. "Legends are calling her the craziest thing since Mick Foley."

"I mean what Ellie did could have ended her career or Becky's." Byron said. "It was a risk but she took it and still won."

"That's because it's Ellie!" JBL says excited. "She's a little beat and banged up but she is still here."

Ellie let out a groan of pain as she got inside the ring, she stretched her arms as she had a mic in hand. She smiled at some of the people singing the 'Kick Ass' part to her theme song, it started to die down.

She looked around with a sigh. "A lot of crap can happen in one night, am I right?" Her brow raised as the crowd cheered. "I mean my baby's the New Day are still Tag Champs. That thing got her daddy to help her keep her title against Paige but that match really sucked. Dean became Intercontinental Champ and I am actually proud, then Sheamus finally got the beat down he deserves. But the best and most talked about match is mine!" Ellie laughed as the crowd cheered.

 _'YES! YES! YES!'_ The crowd chanted in agreement.

"That's right me and Becky stole the show but mostly me." Ellie pointed to herself. "Now granted I really was about to knock her the hell out with those brass knuckles but I changed my mind. I needed to show you people and everybody in the back that I can beat her either way and I did. I was the that jumped off that ladder, my body feels like hell but I enjoy it and I love it because I walked out a winner!" She yells as the crowd cheered in agreement. "Charlotte and Paige match was supposed to top mine because it was a title match but it didn't, and you know why? Because they SUCK! They aren't me and nobody can ever be me in this ring, TLC would have been crap if I wasn't on it." Ellie said with a serious look as some people cheered in agreement. "Like I told you this isn't the 'New Era' no, no this is the Ellie Era. This is my time and my Era and nobody is gonna stop that."

Becky's theme hit, the crowd gave her a loud reaction as she walked out still dressed in her ring attire from her tag match with Charlotte earlier.

"Another woman the world is talking about." Cole said, Becky slowly made her way down to the ring. "I won't disagree with Ellie when she said that their match stole the entire show because many people believed it did."

"I'm one of those people." JBL agrees.

"Becky showing the signs of their match." Byron pointed out.

Walking up the steps, Becky got in the ring slowly with a mic as her music died down. "Ellie."

"Whoa!" Ellie stopped her. "Did you just freaking interrupt me?" She questioned.

Becky rolled her eyes. "For once, grow up and I mean literally and physically." She shot back at her as the crowd laughed.

"Excuse you I'm fun sized." Ellie said in a matter fact tone. "Guys would love to have a girl my height." She said as the crowd cheered. "See?"

"Look Ellie I came out here to actually be the bigger woman." Becky says. "Last night we put each other through absolute hell like we said we would. Now I'm still a hazy after you laid your elbow in my heart and could have freaking killed me but I will let that go." She holds up a hand. "I'm out here to say congrats on winning and that I hope we have great matches like that in the future." Becky extended her hand to shake it.

Ellie looked down at it, she shrugged before shaking it as the crowd cheered. "You know what Becky I will say that I didn't expect that much from you, you really brought it. I do see you as a big threat for when I go after that title one day." She decked her with the mic.

"What the heck?!" Cole questioned. "What is Ellie doing?"

"What Ellie wants to do." JBL answered.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction, Ellie kicked Becky in her injured ribs before shoving her head in between her legs. It looked like she was going for the pedigree but she grabbed her waist and hooked her over her back. "Ellie with the Black Out!" He says as she sat out.

Becky was stunned until she fell face first to the mat, Ellie stumbled up as she dragged her to the center of the ring. Getting on her knees she smiled rubbing the top of Becky's head. "You need to know one thing Becky sweetheart." She chuckled patting the top of her head. "When I see you as a threat that is not a good thing, that means I need to get rid of you which I will." Her smile dropped into a frown as she glared. "Don't you EVER interrupt me when I'm talking!"

Ellie threw the mic down on her as she stood up, her theme hit. The crowd was giving her a mixed reaction as she glared down at Becky.

"Ellie feels disrespected, there is nothing wrong with that." JBL says.

"But John she didn't have to do that." Cole defends. "Becky was not a hundred percent and we don't even know how Ellie is even still standing after yesterday."

"Ellie just wants to take her anger out on Becky Lynch." Byron said.

"What anger? She won the match, bad enough Becky and Charlotte cheated earlier and she had no problem with it but then you take away from Ellie's time. We all know that Ellie is very sensitive, you don't just walk out and cut her off during her time." JBL retorted.

Getting out the ring, Ellie looked back at a fallen Becky who was glaring at her while holding the back of her head. She slowly grinned at her showing her Cheshire grin.

"I'll tell you one thing, this is far from over between the two of them." Byron pointed out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Aww I was having fun listening to Ellie talk #RAW_

 _If I was Becky I wouldn't have said that to her, because Ellie only cares about herself #RAW_

 _I love Ellie's finisher and she is small which makes it cute #RAW_

 _Another Becky vs Ellie match? I'm sold! #RAW_

 _I know Becky isn't that type but it's time she bring out that violent side to beat Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie is seriously crazy, bi polar ain't got nothing on what she has #RAW_

 _Don't get mad Becky get even #RAW_

 _Rule #1 you don't screw with Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Becky you must have lost your got damn mind, don't you ever interrupt me like that while I'm addressing my public #SoRude_

 _Ellie's tweet later- Congratulations Roman, I rather seem him as Champ then Sheamus sorry to say but all he does is #KissArss Lol see what I did there?_

 ** _Smackdown 'On screen'_**

"Later on tonight we get to see Kevin Owens go one on one with Kevin Owe-" King was stopped by screaming. "What? What is going on?"

"I have no idea." Tom says.

The jumbo tron showed refs and security trying to pull two people off each other. "What is going on back there?" Booker asked.

"Wait a minute guys look closer!" Tom pointed out.

The crowd gave a loud reaction when it showed Becky and Ellie still trying throw punches as they were getting pulled apart. Becky fought some of them off before tackling Ellie back to the ground and started throwing punches at her as Ellie had to cover up.

"Get off me!" Ellie kicked her off, she got up and slapped her hard across the face before jumping on her as the two of them rolled around on the ground throwing punches.

"TLC was two days ago and they are still going at it!" King exclaims.

"I think Becky realizes that Ellie is a person that you have to get mean with right back and she's showing it." Booker says.

"Who are you telling? I never seen Becky so pumped up." Tom said.

The refs was trying to pull them apart, Becky kneed Ellie in the gut as both girls traded punches up to their feet and backed up into one of the tables. They fell to the floor with impact as they were still throwing punches.

"Ellie and Becky with those lefts man!" Booker pointed out.

"They are just beating the hell out each other! Somebody get in there and stop them." King says.

They pried the girls apart as they were still fighting and scratching to get free. "You ain't seen crazy yet Ellie!" Becky shouted at her. "This isn't over not by far! I'm not your little punching bag!" They pulled her down and around the corner.

Ellie felt her lip on the inside, she saw it was blood on her fingertips making her continue to stare down at it. "Oh-oh Becky." She laughed, the refs and security backed up wide eyed when she went into a hysterical fit of laughter. "If she wanted bloody that is all she had to say!" Ellie let her hands fall by her side with a laugh as she walked off. "I'll show her bloody...if she is gonna attack me then the bitch should have took me out when she had the chance." She said seriously as she frowned.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That brawl was serious! #Smackdown_

 _That's right Becky, stand up for yourself! #Smackdown_

 _Oooh Becky drew blood...maybe not a good idea #Smackdown_

 _When Ellie laughs like that, even I have to take a step back #Smackdown_

 _I think Becky is gonna regret that #Smackdown_

 _Dang it Becky, you gotta do more damage #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- You think I thought you were my punching bag before Becky, wait till I'm done with you but you will never see it coming #PaybackIsComing_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Becky was in the ring during her match with Brie but kept glancing over as Ellie was sitting ringside watching.

Her hair was out in curls as she wore a pair of gray cargo baggy pants, tennis shoes, a white cropped v-neck with a gray cargo sleeveless vest to match.

"This is a shocker guys because usually Ellie would be sitting next to me on commentary." King said, the camera showed her sitting in a steel chair in front of the announce table. Her hands were in her lap as she just sat back watching with a bored look on her face.

"Yeah, this is a little weird even for Ellie considering she is always the Diva with something to say." Booker says. "But she has just been sitting out here just watching."

"Her and Becky had an amazing match Sunday and Becky tried to be the bigger woman on Raw but Ellie pretty much said screw her." Tom explained.

"But how is that a shock?" King questioned. "When is Ellie ever know not to do something like that, Becky should have saw that coming."

"I agree but Becky got a little revenge earlier." Booker reminded. "She busted Ellie's lip a bit from their brawl and after that Ellie has not said a word."

Brie was in control as she was taunting Team BAD, she looked over at Ellie and held up the L to her forehead making her just scoff a smirk. Brie goes back to work on Becky until Charlotte comes down to the ring as this got Brie's attention and allowed Becky to take over.

"Charlotte with the distraction and now Becky taking control!" Tom called it.

The match continued going back and forth, Becky grabbed Brie hitting her with the pumphandle suplex, she covered her. "One! Two-" Brie kicked out.

Becky glared over at Ellie before before hitting an elbow on Brie, she goes for a fall away slam but Brie stops her by kicking her away. She gets on the ropes where Charlotte trips her up as Becky doesn't look happy about it making Ellie smile and shake her head.

Shaking it off, Becky grabbed Brie off the ropes, she rolled through putting her in the Disarmer.

"Becky has it locked in good, what's Brie gonna do here?" King asked, Brie started tapping. "And Brie taps out."

The bell rung as Becky's theme hit. "Your winner by submission, Becky Lynch!" Eden announced.

Charlotte got in the ring and tried raising her hand but Becky started arguing with her friend about getting involved in her match like that.

"Becky doesn't seem to happy about what Charlotte did." Booker says.

"Oh it's all an act." King waved it off.

"It is not." Tom defended.

Ellie sighed getting to her feet as the crowd cheered, she walked around the ring making Charlotte and Becky quickly get defensive. They were thrown off when Ellie walked up the ramp casually with her hands in her pockets, leaving both women confused.

"Ellie is just leaving? Now that is more weird then just sitting out here and doing nothing." Tom said. "What is Ellie up to?"

"Only she can answer that and good luck getting it out of her." Booker replied. "I can tell you whatever is going on in that head isn't good."

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was so...un Ellie like #Smackdown_

 _No brawl? No revenge? #Smackdown_

 _I don't know which one is scarier, talking Ellie or silent Ellie #Smackdown_

 _She watched and she left, I'm not buying it what is she up to #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is so unpredictable, I really thought she was gonna attack Becky or both of them or somebody! #Smackdown_

 _That was so weird #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- That match was so boring -_-, watching paint dry was more interesting then that crap but... #WhatEvs_

* * *

 **That was chapter 17, don't forget to check out the last update which will becoming later on today along with the Slammy's as I promised four chapters!**


	18. Face The Music

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys and like I said this will probably be two chapters which will equal up to four! But we made it to 80 reviews so keep the support coming for me and I'm glad people liked the match and love Ellie as well, on to the next update!**

* * *

"Dude my back is so sore." Pharya rubbed her back as she was sitting with Mercedes, Tamina, and Trinity in the locker room

"You jumped off a damn ladder Pharya what do you expect?" Mercdes questioned brushing her hair.

"To ice it and make everything feel better. Can you believe they are making me wear a freaking dress tonight like what the heck." She rolled her eyes. "I told Currano not to ask me for any favors, I'm mad at him."

"You are such a tom boy." Tamina shook her head with a smile.

Pharya grinned. "You know it, I was born a tom boy."

"I believe it." Trinity chuckled. "Wasn't it scary though? Jumping off something that high?"

"Uh yeah." Pharya says in a obvious tone. "I could have died." They started to laugh as Pharya joined in, she quickly stopped. "No seriously I could have seriously broken something but it was cool and I actually enjoyed it."

"I'm starting to think Ellie is really you." Mercedes said.

"That's why I'm so good at being her!" Pharya cheered. Her hair was up in a high pony tail as she wore faded blue skinny jeans and a gray fitted v neck shirt.

"Ooh Xavier just texted me and said to get down there, you know they are filming for Up Up, Down Down Madden finals." Mercdes said. "Come on so so we can get good spots."

"I'll just sit on E." Trinity waved it off.

"Yeah, I'm not going." Pharya shook her head as she propped her feet up.

"What? Why not?" Tamina questioned. "You know it's gonna be fun."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "She doesn't wanna go because Colby is gonna be there."

"That is not the reason." She pointed.

"Don't lie to me." Mercedes pointed back at her with a stern look. "It's time to face the music babes you been here half miserable for two weeks now, time to face it."

"You gonna have to do it eventually I mean the Slammy's is later on tonight." Trinity pointed out. "You might as well see him and get the awkwardness over with now."

"See!" Pharya threw a hand up. "Even Trinity knows it's gonna be awkward. I'm not freaking going."

"Yes you are." Mercedes said pulling her up out the chair as she started dragging her out the door. "Pharya this is not highschool you have to face it."

"No I don't!" She tried holding on to the door.

"Ugh!" Mercedes let her go. "Tamina get her."

"No, no, no!" Pharya shook her head and tried to hold on but with ease Tamina picked her up and pulled her out the room and closed the door. "I really wish I was phat and bigger so people can't lift me so easily."

"You really are light." Tamina bounced her one time before letting her down.

"Yeah, I eat but then again I don't you know what I mean." Pharya smoothed down her pony tail. "I'm going to catering."

"Nope." Mercedes pulled her down the hall with her while ignoring the annoyed groan Pharya let out. "You missed him, right?"

Pharya gave an 'eh' look. "I did but now that I have to face him I don't miss him so much."

"Your still going." Mercedes dismissed.

"Sasha." Pharya sighed.

"Don't you Sasha me." Mercedes said.

"You're a piece of work girl." Trinity shook her head.

"Yeah...my mother tells me that a lot." Pharya nodded.

Tamina chuckled. "You don't even have to speak to him if you don't want to. Just enjoy yourself like your normally do and if he talks then roll with it."

"I know but the fact that we are in the same room after he basically told me to leave then ignored me for the past two weeks is still weird." Pharya said. "It's almost like being in the same room with that one night stand that you regret the next morning."

All of them laughed, Mercedes playfully shoved her. "You're a mess."

"I know, I know." Pharya chuckled. "But no seriously that is weird as hell."

They walked into the room to already see Miz, New Day, and Swagger there but no Colby yet making Pharya sigh a bit from relief.

"You got a suit for the occasion?" Pharya asked Xavier who had on a blue suit.

"This is very important. I'm talking PPV worthy here Ellie." Xavier says.

"ESPN worthy?" Her brow raised.

"Bigger then that." He said as they both laughed. "You like the trophy, this is all real baby all gold."

"I picked it out." Big E says. "I picked it out."

"She heard you E." Kofi says with a laugh.

Big E chuckled. "Woods not trying to give me my credit where it's due."

"I was getting there." Xavier laughed. "You didn't give me a chance to build it up."

"My fault, my fault." E waves it off. "Continue."

"Well he can't do it now." Pharya giggled.

"Exactly you just like messed up your moment." Xavier says.

Pharya looked back. "Miz, I kinda thought being here for you would be tough."

"It is but I'm strong." Miz nods. "I hope Oklamhomie looses though."

"Your still mad." Swagger pointed out.

"I'm not mad at all." Miz shrugs.

"You sound a little mad." Ellie nods. "If you would have asked me for tips you could have won."

"Now you tell me!" Miz threw his hands up. "Why did you come on this show so late Pharya?"

"Blame Woods not me." Pharya pointed.

Xavier put a hand over his chest. "I thought this friendship was getting somewhere. Was all that playing Mortal Combat yesterday just an act?"

"That's cold El." Kofi shook his head.

"I was just joking." Ellie laughed. "No but this friendship is getting somewhere no matter how many times I whipped you in Mortal Combat yesterday."

"Oooh!" Miz, Kofi and Swagger pointed back at him.

Xavier scoffed. "I let her win the first few times."

"What about the other times?" Kofi asked.

"They cheated." Xavier shrugged making them all laugh.

Pharya chuckled. "It's okay because Kofi is up next to get his but handed to him in Mortal Combat so you won't be alone."

"Ha." Big E pointed with a laugh.

"You to big man." Pharya said.

"Say what?" Big E was thrown off making Kofi laugh and point at him.

Pharya walked over to Mercedes who was talking to Trinity. "They are such guys."

"Happy we brought you?" Trinity asked.

"Mmm, nope." Pharya shook her head.

"I hate you sometimes Pharya." Trinity smiled walking off, she walked over and sat on Big E's back as he was on hands and knees.

"Who you rooting for?" Mercedes asked.

"Now you know anything Chicago are my babies." Pharya said. "And they are better then anything which includes those Steelers."

"Hey." Swagger pointed. "Watch your mouth."

"Tell her Swagger." Mercedes nodded.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Hey!" Xavier called out. "The Champ is limping in." He said.

"Hey!" Everybody greeted Colby as he came in with his crutches, he held them to the side as he started bro hugging New Day with a smile.

Mercedes smirked. "Time to face the music."

"Can't we just turn the other way?" Pharya asked, she got a side look from her friend. "Kidding and I never thought I say this but him with the glasses and beanie is working for me. Not to mention the sweatpants."

"Pharya." Mercedes laughed making her snicker herself. "What is wrong with you?"

"What? I like the nerd look on him, believe it or not he is really a big nerd just a hot one." Pharya shrugged.

Mercedes held up a hand. "Please stop going into Ellie mode on me."

"Can't help it." Pharya giggled, she looked away when her and Colby had made eye contact for a brief second. "Why do I feel like a damn kid in highschool."

"Crushes will do that you no matter how old you are." Mercedes said. "Which goes to show that you really like him."

"Somewhat." She shrugged.

"What is up with you admitting feelings?" Her brow raised.

"It's not really my thing, I'm a little tom boy at heart so talking about feelings or liking people in that way is never my favorite thing to talk about." Pharya admitted. "Think about it, when have you ever heard me talk about how much I care about people?"

"That...that is actually true." Mercedes nodded, now that she thought about it Pharya didn't really hand out with a lot of girls until now. "Well time to say goodbye to that because Champ is coming over here."

"Huh?" Pharya looked out the corner of her eye to see Colby coming over after he had put his crutches and water bottle down by his chair. "I need to go to the bathroom." She went to move.

"No you don't." Mercedes quickly elbowed her in the gut stopping her, she stumbled back.

Colby walked over to them. "Hey, Boss."

"Sup, Rollins." Mercedes nodded.

He looked over at Pharya who was still glaring at Mercedes and rubbing her stomach from the elbow she gave her. "Hey, Phar."

Pharya looked over at him as her expression changed, she gave him a weak smile. "Hey, Colby. How's your leg holding up?"

"Eh better I guess." Colby shrugged. "I guess I will know for sure when I get off those crutches but the doctor said I will only need to use them until February."

"That quick?" Mercedes asked shocked. "Wow."

"Yeah, well I been getting some tips from Cena and been talking to Cessaro since he is out of action to for his shoulder." Colby says. "But my therapist said I been doing pretty good for it to be only my second month of recovery, if I keep this up I might be back sooner."

"That's great." Pharya nodded. "At least you are taking it seriously and now that you mention it I do miss Cessaro. He still has to teach me how to uppercut."

"Why so you can uppercut me?" Colby raised a brow.

"Maybe." Pharya shrugged with a smirk. "And probably Sasha to."

"Uh, uh." Mercedes shook her head, she looked between them before smiling and looking ahead. "What did you say Trin? No don't worry about it I'll come to you."

"She didn't even call you." Pharya pointed out.

"Yes she did, shut up." Mercedes walked off.

Pharya shook her head. "She can not be any more obvious."

Colby chuckled as he looked back to her. "You been doing okay?"

"I have." Pharya nodded. "You would know that if you answered back when I texted you two weeks ago."

He sighed. "I had a feeling you would bring that up."

"You got some good feelings." She folded her arms across her chest. "Gonna tell me why I been getting the cold shoulder? What did I do to you?"

"Seriously you didn't do anything." Colby shook his head. "It wasn't you it was me."

"Dude that line, really?" Pharya raised a brow.

Colby looked back to the others. "Woods when are you gonna start filming this?"

"In about 40 minutes, you got tome if you need to go do something." Xavier said back to him.

"Thanks." Colby looked back and nodded for her to follow him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She followed him confused.

"Just gonna go talk." He let her go out first.

Everybody watched them leave. "Rollins I don't think we don't have time for that kind of stuff." Xavier said.

"You guys are nasty." Mercedes said. "They are at work."

"What you mean Trinity was about to get her freak on in Daniel's bus that one time." Big E said making everybody laugh.

"If you don't shut your mouth!" Trinity started hitting him.

"It was on Total Divas not my fault." Big E laughed.

Both Pharya and Colby shook their head at their friends before going out the area, they walked down the hall were it was only some workers. He had a seat on the work crates before Pharya hopped up next to him, she turned and sat Indian style to look at him.

"Okay, I'm waiting." Pharya motioned for him to talk. "What's your deal?"

"First I do need to apologize for ignoring you like that these past two weeks." He said. "I just been dealing with some things and making sure some things stay in the past. Then I also been still trying to deal with this leg that is still painful as crap I mean pills only do so much."

"That's true." Pharya nodded.

"But turns out pushing you away kind of made me more miserable then happy. It was kind of weird not having you with me in therapy, pushing me to do one more set or to stretch my leg out." Colby took his glasses off. "You just-I don't know what to do with you anymore Pharya." He shook his head.

"What am I an old blanket?" She asked making him chuckle. "Why did you get upset with me at your place?"

Colby shrugged. "You got a lot of guys already there for you I kind thought what difference would I make, you know? Then you and Jon were getting close and I know you wouldn't but the fact of another guy around you just makes me mad."

Pharya was mentally cursing Mercedes out in her head for being right, she sighed. "You would make a lot of difference I mean sure I got a lot of good guys in my corner that loves being there but only like family. Not once have I ever looked at the guys that I told you about like that, I barley look at anybody back here like that."

"I know." Colby nodded. "Do you forgive me for ignoring you though?"

Pharya looked at him before rolling her eyes playfully. "I guess so." She said making him smile. "But for christ sakes Colby do you know how miserable I was these past two weeks!" She threw her hands up. "I can take a lot of things but I can not deal when a guy I like is treating me like I have a disease or something."

"So you do like me?" He questioned looking at her.

"I did just say that out loud didn't I." Pharya scratched her head. "I guess I do."

"You guess?" His brow raised.

"Look it's not that easy for me to express feelings okay...not anymore at least." She shook her head. "I do like you but going down that road again for me is going to be really tough."

"It's not gonna be a walk in the park for me either, is it because of my past that you have those thoughts?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, I don't hold people's past over them unless it somehow makes it way back to your life in the future. But now I can say the it's me not you line." Pharya scoffed out a smile. "I just don't want to be that rebound girl for you. Then when you get bored you find someone else that catches you interest."

"Okay one that is gonna be very hard, have you met you?" Colby asked. "Your a like my dream girl wrapped in a box which is why I never said anything. With my track record and relationships I didn't want this to be the third thing I somehow mess up by doing something stupid."

"We all do stupid things." Pharya shrugged. "We're human duh but I mean if you learn from what you do then it's not stupid anymore, right? It's a life lesson." She messed with his hand that was resting on her leg. "I mean even if it doesn't work out it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being your friend or talk to you. One we work together so that's just not gonna fly but I'll still be there for you."

"Are we breaking up or trying to make something work here?" Colby smirked making her laugh, that was a sound he missed hearing. "You really need to wear your hair up like that more to."

"Why?" She felt her head.

"Because you shouldn't hide your face like that." He said in a duh tone, he moved a strand that was out behind her ear. "Your to pretty to have you hair all in your face covering it."

"Stop flirting Colby." Pharya smirked.

"Just stating the truth." He put his hands up in defense. "Does this mean you're gonna come back to therapy with me sometimes. Also Kevin misses you, the dog barked at the TV when he saw you on there with Becky."

Pharya chuckled. "Aww I miss my buddy to, I don't have to beg him to watch Disney Movies with me." She shot at him. "Is he the only one that misses me?" Pharya leaned over with a raised brow.

"No I miss you to." Colby playfully rolled his eyes.

"Feelings mutual." She jumped over hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her halfway on him, he looked down when he saw her looking up at him. "So you gonna let me take you out your next day off or what?"

"Yes sir." Pharya smiled. "Can we go to Ritas?"

"Pharya I am not taking you to Ritas for a first date." Colby rolled his eyes. "That is just not happening."

"What, why not?I love Ritas it is awesome." She said sitting up. "I agree to date you and you are already telling me no."

Colby chuckled. "Yes."

"What is that?" She questioned. "This is not how it's supposed to go."

"What am I suppose to tell you yes all the time so then when I finally tell you no you kirk out like a kid?" He raised a brow.

"Now you get it." Pharya nodded.

"No." He shook his head.

Pharya giggled. "Come on you got a big tournament ahead of you in a couple minutes." She hoped down.

Colby carefully got down, she went to grab her phone but was cut off when he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. She snapped out of her shock and relaxed as she started kissing him back, gripping her hip with his hand he pulled her against him. A shiver went through her body when he slid his tongue across her bottom lip, yeah she kissed other guys before but kissing him was different and better.

Pulling away from her, he looked down at her and brushed his finger across her cheek. "Kinda been waiting to do that."

"I uh can tell." Pharya coughed getting herself together as she felt herself blushing, she looked down trying to avoid contact. Letting out an annoyed groan she let her head fall against his chest as she gripped his shirt shaking his chest. "Damn you Colby!"

"What I do?" He smirked down at her.

"I hate blushing! And you just keep making me-ugh!" Pharya sighed. "Why can't you just be ugly or something?"

Colby chuckled, he made her look up at him when he hugged her. "Come on don't be like that your cute when you blush." He pulled her back down the hall with him. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, Currano and everyone has me wearing a freaking dress." Pharya grumbled.

"This is gonna be a good night." He nodded.

Pharya playfully rolled her eyes. "You are such a pervert when you want to be."

"I'm a guy." Colby shrugged. "Like what do you expect?"

"For you to act like a girl." Pharya smiled when he playfully glared over at her. "Glare all you want but your happy to see me."

"Never said for a second that I wasn't sweetheart." He smirked putting his arm around her.

"Just wait until your fan girls hear about this." Pharya says. "Whoo I am gonna get some major hate and love. Technically they already thought we were dating so I don't think it will be a shock."

"You did flirt with me a lot." Colby says.

Her jaw dropped with a laugh. "What? That was you all you."

"I did it sometimes but you made it easy cause you flirted right back. Then there was that time when you walked in on me naked, remember that?" He teased.

"I saw nothing!" Pharya defends.

"Right..." Colby trails of sarcastically. "It does feel good to be back walking around here even if it's for just today. I can't wait to be back for good."

"Me either, then I can travel with you again and sing in the car." Pharya says.

"Oh, god." Colby sighed.

She giggled wrapping her arm around his waist as she hugged him from the side, she leaned into him. "I missed you Colby."

"I missed you to." He smiled. "Please don't sing in the car when I come back."

"No promises." Pharya sung.

* * *

 **That was the first part, don't forget to leave a review and check out the next chapter!**


	19. Slammy Awards

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter I hope people liked it but no Author Note really here I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Paul Heyman was showing the clips for the OMG Shocking Moment of the Year Award. The nominees were Seth Rollins cashing in Money in the Bank at WrestleMania 31, Brock Lesnar destroying the commentators. Kalisto giving Jey Uso Salida del Sol through the ladder. The Wyatt Family attacking The Undertaker at WWE Hell in a Cell, and Ellie jumping off the ladder on to Becky at TLC.

The camera showed Heyman as he opened the card up, he looked a bit taken back. "And the winner is Ellie Brooks." He said.

The crowd roared in cheers when Ellie's theme hit.

"Yeah! I voted for Ellie." JBL cheered. "That jump deserves an award."

"I agree with that John." Cole said. "People are still talking about that jump off the ladder."

"She earned it." Byron agreed.

Ellie walked out to a loud reaction and even some whistles. She had on a backless haltered dress that showed her cleavage in the center, it came to a flow at her knees. She also wore a pair of black heels as he hair was on in curls with one side tucked behind her ear.

"She looks amazing tonight!" JBL clapped.

Ellie walked over to Paul and motioned for him to hand it over, he rolled his eyes before putting it in her hand. The crowd laughed as she had to yank it a couple times for him to let it go, her music died down. She smiled when the crowd started cheering.

 _'You're awesome! You're awesome!'_ They chanted.

"No you guys are awesome." She pointed as they cheered. "I mean I expected to win this when my name got put in for this award I mean seriously. Now no offense to Brock Lesnar but the dude never jumped off a ladder and into a table on to another person I'm just saying. But let's be honest did we really expect me not to win this?" Her brow raised. "See people think I'm interested in being Diva of the Year but honestly I like being in other categories. It means that I can once again do things that those girls can't and that's be known more then just a Diva. Truth is I'm not even that, I'm a Women's Wrestler and like I told you before this is my Era damnit!" She smacked the podium. "This is just the beginning of what I'm gonna be doing around here. I only been here three months and I'm already holding a Slammy which shows I'm just that damn good, better keep me around Vince." Ellie winked with a laugh as she backed up and her theme hit.

The crowd cheered as she held it up with her arms outstretched.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Whoa, can Ellie wear a dress all the time? #SlammyAwards_

 _Congratulations Ellie! #SlammyAwards_

 _The girl has only been there three months and has a Slammy outside her category, go Ellie #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie looks freaking HOT tonight #SlammyAwards_

 _I wonder what would happen if she was actually in the Diva of the Year category, maybe there is reason she isn't #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie tweets- I deserved my Slammy and if you don't believe me then re watch my match on the WWE Network and see for yourselves #MyAward #EllieEraBegins_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The crowd was on there feet as Seth Rollins had walked out with his crutches to accept Superstar of the Year Award from Stephanie. He stood there as he got a loud pop from the crowd that was still chanting _'Thank You Seth'_ as he looks at them and nods.

His hair was down and damp as he wore a black suit and tie, he sighs. "You know a tiny part of me almost wants to say thank you but come on was there really any other option for Superstar of the Year?" He questions.

Ellie's theme hit stopping him as the crowd cheered. "Uh, oh John your wish is about to come true." Byron says.

"We are about to have ourselves a little Rollie reunion out here!" JBL says excited. "Listen to this place they are happy to."

Ellie walked out to a loud reaction, she walked over and leaned on the podium next to Seth and stared up at him with a smile. Her music died down as he let out a sigh looking down at her with a glare almost but she was still smiling at him.

 _'Team Rollie! Team Rollie! Team Rollie!'_ The started chanting like the New Day would.

"A lot of Rollie supporters in here tonight." Cole said. "This is a reunion people have been waiting to see."

"Ellie." Seth spoke into the mic.

"Yes?" Her brow raised with a smile.

"What are you doing interrupting me? You should have just walked out here when I did, why do you always have to be so complicated?" He questioned.

"Cause I'm a woman." Ellie said in a duh tone.

Seth nods. "You have a point."

"Go on and finish I just wanted a front row seat." Ellie says in a serious tone.

He rolls his eyes and looked back to the crowd. "As I was saying, lets look at the year I had here. My performance at the Royal Rumble was fantastic. I was the first man in history to hold both the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE United States Championship at the same time. Then my crown jewel was when I cashed in my Money in the Back briefcase in the main event of WrestleMania to become WWE World Champion." He says as the crowd cheered. "But as quickly as all that success came, one wrong landing caused it to disappear just like that." Seth looked a bit choked up from the memory, the crowd _'Awed'_ when Ellie leaned her head on his shoulder and held his arm. He looked down at her with a smirk before back up with a serious gaze. "I want everyone right now to listen very closely to me. In 2016 I will redesign Seth Rollins. I will rebuild myself and come back to reclaim a title that I never lost!" The crowd cheers as Ellie smiled. "Whether it's Roman Reigns or someone else, they better keep the title warm because I will be back to take back what's mine. And that goes for you to."

"Excuse me?" Ellie's head popped up from his shoulder with a taken back look.

"What are you Vickie Guerrero now? You heard me, stop flirting with Ambrose." He said.

"I don't flirt with Ambrose! And I am not your property, you can't just think when you come back that you're gonna up and take me when you do." Ellie says.

"Watch-me." Seth said sternly as the crowd cheered.

"No what you are gonna watch is me beating you with your own crutch in a couple seconds." Ellie said making the crowd laugh. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I think I'm Seth freaking Rollins!" He shouted back at her. "I am about sick of you flirting with that lunatic, he belongs in a cell somewhere. Now I don't care if I have to say this to normal Ellie or pig tail little Ellie." Her eyes widened making him nod. "Yeah, yeah didn't think I knew about that did you. You better keep that crazy demon inside where she belongs or you and her are gonna be dealing with me."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do?" Ellie questioned. "You gonna run after me?" She joked with a smirk making Seth eyes widen furious at her. "You gonna chase me down the hall huh?"

"You shut your mouth you better be lucky I can't run after you right now." Seth warned.

"I know that's my point of making fun of you." Ellie said in a duh tone. "Bottom line I am not your property dude I am a human being."

"You are a human being that happens to belong to me." Seth said as she eyed him with a glare, the crowd whistled when he pulled her chin closer to him. "I don't care who you are with when I come back, I am coming to reclaim my title and you and that is the end to this little argument."

"Your right." Ellie nodded.

"Glad you could see it my-ouch!" Seth yelled as she stomped on his foot with her heel, the crowd laughed when he leaned on the podium as she backed up with a laugh. "Ellie you little..." He mumbled as even the commentators laughed at them. "I am gonna knock the-get back over here right now!" Seth got himself together as he took his Slammy Award.

Ellie had a mic. "Nah I like it better over here actually, you seem pissed."

"You damn right I'm pissed! You stomped on my foot you crazy chick!" Seth shouts.

"Ooh have anybody ever told you that you are sexy when your mad?" Ellie asked with a giggle as the crowd laughed. "Congratulations Sethie." She waved walking back.

"Oh no. You get back here right now I am not done with you!" Seth starts using his crutches to follow her. "Ellie! Ellie bring your butt back here right now! Ellie!"

The commentators were still laughing. "What do you have to say about that John?" Cole questions in between laughs.

"Look that is how Ellie and Seth show they care." JBL says chuckling. "You gotta catch the sweet moments they don't come natural but this was an amazing Rollie reunion."

"It's gonna be crazier when Seth does finally return I can tell you that." Byron said.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I'm gonna cry, I miss Seth and Ellie together so much #SlammyAwards_

 _He deserved that award #SlammyAwards_

 _LOL Ellie is just funny as hell #SlammyAwards_

 _Seth just claimed Ellie as his so the means paws off, you heard him Ambrose #SlammyAwards_

 _Team Rollie hasn't missed a beat together #SlammyAwards_

 _It wouldn't be them if they didn't argue guys, come on #SlammyAwards_

 _Seth will be back in 2016 to reclaim the title and Ellie! #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie just doesn't care lmao #SlammyAwards Injured or not she will hurt you somehow_

 _They love each other, they wouldn't fight like that if they didn't #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie tweets- Who does he think he is claiming me like that? I am not a title you just can't take me back like that #Jerk_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie and Seth backstage arguing about what just happened. "Look, look, look we are not gonna do this right now." Seth says. "But don't you ever stomp on my foot like that again." He pointed.

"Then stop claiming me like property." Ellie said sternly getting in his face

"Then stop flirting with Ambrose." He got back in hers making her roll her eyes and move away. "I can't leave you alone for a half of month without somebody trying to steal you from me jeez."

Ellie stopped and looked at him. "Is that what this is all about? Somebody stealing me from you?"

"Duh, I'm not here to make sure these no talented idiots keep their distance." Seth said.

"Awww Rollins you do like me!" Ellie hugged him.

He stumbled wide eyed before hugging her back using his free arm. "Yeah somewhat, when you are not being the crazy delusional girl that you can be."

Ellie pulled away. "Love me or leave me hun." She shrugged. "But don't ever say that again."

"I mean it's not like you denied that I will take you back when I do return." Seth said as he watched her look down. "See even you know who you belong with."

She shrugged. "So what if I do? What's it to you?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "You belong by my side helping me, I know it everybody back here knows it and so does the rest of the world."

Ellie just smirked. "So you say." She gave him a look before chuckling and hugging him again by his waist, she laid her head on his chest. "I really do miss you back here Rollins. Don't know why but you're the only guy I can really fuss with and enjoy it."

He rubbed her lower back as he sighed. "I miss you too, crazy." Seth says making her giggle and hold on to him tighter, he looked down at her. "Look at me for a second Ellie." Her brows furrowed confused as she looked up at him. "I want you to swear that your still gonna have my back when I return and to stay away from Ambrose. But keep an eye on whoever has that title."

"I swear." Ellie nodded. "Redesign, rebuild and reclaim, that's the motto right? I'm sure we can get a t-shirt made for that."

"Yeah, we will." Seth nodded and for once he actually cracked a smile with her. He rested his hand on the back of her head before planting a kiss on her forehead, he pulled away and rested his head against hers. "Take care of yourself back here sweetheart."

"I will." Ellie nodded, she brought her hand up and messed with a strand of his hair. "You better come back soon."

Seth pulled away with a smirk. "I plan on it." He used his crutches to walk off.

Ellie watched him leave with a smile before it dropped into a sad frown, he was so annoying when they first met but now she was attached to him. "Bye Rollins..." She whipped at her eyes before walking off.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Fan girling like crazy over here! I love them #SlammyAwards_

 _The best Seth and Ellie moment since they been together #SlammyAwards_

 _I knew they missed each other! #SlammyAwards_

 _They had me over here ready to cry, come back soon Rollins #SlammyAwards_

 _Aww she was about to cry #SlammyAwards_

 _Come back Seth so you guys can finally be a couple #SlammyAwards_

 _That was so cute! Team Rollie forever #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie tweets- I'll miss that annoying Architect but he will be back, this isn't the end of #TeamRollie not by far_

 _Rollins tweets- Even though she stomped on my foot and argued with me she is still mine no matter who her and my title are with I'll be back to reclaim them both #2016_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Nikki Bella had just won Diva of the Year as she had asked Paige to stay for her speech. "Listen I want thank the WWE Universe for voting me as the Diva of the Year. It's been quite the year for all of us here, I became the longest reigning Divas Champion in WWE history and Total Divas became a hit show thanks to you. I know I won this award but it isn't just mine it's the award of all the women who shared a ring with me. All the women in NXT and all the little girls who buy a ticket to see us, this isn't just mines this is for all the women out there." She says as the crowd gave her a pop. "Thank you so much."

Her and Paige hugged, Ellie' theme hit making the two women break apart and look towards the back. Ellie walked out to a loud pop, she had a mic in hand as she was smiling and clapping for Nikki.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations Nikki!" Ellie cheered as her theme died off. "You truly deserve it, you deserve an award that represents exactly what you are and that's a Diva. Not a real Women's Wrestler but a Diva, you love being referred to as Diva huh? You think that's cute when you walk out here dressed the way you do and then got nerve to call yourself a role model. A role model for little girls at that!" She threw her hands in the air. "What are you teaching young girls Nikki huh? What have you taught them all these years? That if you're not happy with your body to get surgery to not love how they were made already? To date a top guy in the business so you can stay on top too. All you're showing these girls is how to pat their already pretty faces down with makeup, sleep to success and turn them into plastic barbie bitches like you." The crowd oohed as Nikki looked at her shocked along with Paige. "You were right when you said that you are the longest WWE Diva's Champion in history but you also have the most pathetic reign in history. Kelly Kelly's title reign was more entertaining then yours! You think this people give a crap about you Nikki? They only gave you that award because they feel sorry for you about your neck, not because you were really Diva of the Year. It's sympathy because they feel sorry for your pathetic ass not because you actually mean or did something."

"Ouch." Byron said as the arena was on their feet oohing in shock.

"I don't care how long you held that title, your reign was crap your whole 'Be Fearless' gimmick is crap. And you are the most second pathetic thing to hit that ring next to Eva Marie." Ellie said with a glare. "I shut my mouth because I try not to be rude and try just to go after who I see fit but you little bimbos make that so hard. My third month here and I been breaking down walls for all of you, getting matches put on for us that hasn't been thought of. And do I get a thank you or congrats in your match Ellie? No I get whispers and little giggles behind my back instead. You all think these girls are nice?" She looked at the crowd. "Nah that's just a show they aren't nice and they will stab each other in the back in a minute to get ahead of the other. But I found out why you giggle and laugh and talk behind my back, it's because you are scared and afraid. You finally see a girl doing something that you wish you would have already did and it eats at you, doesn't it? It gets to you that I have already accomplished this much in three months then you have in your whole pathetic lives. But continue to laugh and talk but at least I know I got here because I kick ass, not kiss it."

Ellie threw her mic down as the crowd gave her a loud pop, her theme hit as she continued walking down the ramp since she was sitting ringside for a match.

"I just, I mean I was not expecting that." Cole said. "We thought Ellie was coming to congratulate Nikki but she had other plans."

"Since when does she congratulate people?" JBL questioned.

 _Fan tweets_

 _PIPE-freaking-BOMB #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie just tore Nikki Bella a new one, I'm sorry but it was true #SlammyAwards_

 _I got a feeling that came straight from the heart, she not once joked around or cracked a smile #SlammyAwards_

 _And once again the Pipebomb Queen puts people back in their place #SlammyAwards_

 _They probably are jealous of her #SlammyAwards_

 _I freaking love Ellie! #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie said that with no feeling man, she was trying to seriously hurt her feelings and I think she did #SlammyAwards_

"I mean this was Nikki's moment, she hasn't been here in months due to her injury but Ellie just snatched it away. She was seriously trying to hurt the feelings of Nikki Bella." Byron said.

"I think she did." JBL said, the camera showed Paige hugging Nikki as they walked to the back. "I mean I feel for Ellie she obviously feels hurt by Divas talking behind her back. So if she can't hurt you physically then she will do it mentally as we all know she is good at both."

Ellie pulled up a comfy chair as she sat next to JBL, she crossed her legs and leaned back but didn't put on a headset.

"Now that is weird." Byron said. "Ellie coming out here and not talking on commentary just like she did on Smackdown and she only started getting this way during matches with Becky.

Coming back from commercial break, Becky was making her entrance with Charlotte by her side as Brie was in the ring waiting for her.

"We are back and next to JBL is Ellie who is still quiet after she dropped that bomb on Nikki Bella who won Diva of the Year." Cole said.

"Don't remind her before she gets mad." JBL shot at him. "Ellie is very fragile right now, she went through a hard goodbye with Seth Rollins."

"You don't think that is causing this?" Byron said in a seriously tone.

"Could be." JBL says. "Triple H who is her mentor is gone because of Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins is gone and she doesn't have any friends in the back. Maybe Ellie is getting a little fed up with people not to mention Becky for attacking her on Smackdown."

"After Ellie hit her with the Black Out on Raw before that." Cole reminded.

They bell rings as they circle the ring and Becky rolls her up for a one count. Becky tries again for the same result, she tries a third roll-up for a two count. Brie kicks Becky and puts her in the corner.

"Look Ellie is a dangerous girl we all know that but when she gets quite it's more scarier." Byron says. "She could flip John out his chair at any minute."

"Would you shut up and not give her any ideas Byron?" JBL hushed him.

Ellie watched the match go back and forth with a frown as her expression never once changed, her eyes just stayed planted on the ring. Becky, Charlotte and sometimes even Brie would glance over at her but she still didn't move or crack a smile or anything like she normally would.

Brie then dropkicks Becky in the face sending her down as Team B.A.D. were seen watching backstage. The crowd cheered when Brie then reapplies the arm bar but Becky fights up.

"Brie almost had it. Have you guys noticed all three of those women keep glancing at Ellie every chance they get?" Cole asked.

"I would to, Becky drew blood from Ellie then she has her issues with Charlotte and she just hate The Bella's lets all agree on that. I would be very scared with an unpredictable woman who has just been sitting out here for over ten minutes saying nothing." JBL replied.

Becky connects with a pair of clotheslines followed by a back heel kick, she kicks her a few times before going for a suplex but Brie fights out.

Brie then hits a missile dropkick, she goes for a pin but Becky counters into the Disarmer. "Just like on Smackdown! Becky has it locked in good." Byron says.

"And Brie taps." Cole calls it as the bell rung and Becky's theme hit.

Ellie watched Charlotte get in the ring and celebrate with Becky and raise her hand in victory. Standing up she pushed the chair back and started to walk but saw Brie on the floor being checked on by the ref.

"Looks like Ellie is taking her leave." Byron said.

Brie was using the apron to get up, Ellie slowly kicked off her heels as she quickly walked over and grabbed Brie up by her hair. "No she isn't!" JBL exclaims.

"Brie trying to fight out of it." Cole says.

Ellie knees her one good time sending her down to one knee, Becky and Charlotte looked at this wide eyed. Getting a good grip on her hair she threw her so she slammed on top of the announce table with impact.

"Ellie throwing Brie on top of our announce table!" Byron says, she lifted her up by the head and did it again before letting her fall to the floor.

"Just slammed Brie with force." Cole said.

Ellie sighed fixing her hair as she smiled, picking up her heels, she slipped them back on before walking around the ring with her hands behind her back. She didn't look at neither Becky or Charlotte as she did, she walked up the ramp with a hum leaving the two of them confused.

"Once again Ellie just sending everybody mixed signals." Byron says. "Doctors checking on Brie because I mean the way Ellie just threw her on top of this table."

"If Becky isn't scared yet, she should be." JBL said. "I thinks that was Becky's warning in so many words."

"I think you're right." Cole agreed. "This whole silent Ellie when it comes to Becky is crazy but if I was her I would keep my guard up."

"She better." JBL warned. "Or this could be her." He motioned to Brie who was still out of it.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie swung Brie like a rag doll, how can a girl her height do that #SlammyAwards_

 _Man I am afraid for Becky, this is the second time Ellie was out there and just ignored her #SlammyAwards_

 _Silent Ellie is scary #SlammyAwards_

 _Just when I thought she was gonna go after them she went after Brie instead, that girl is unpredictable #SlammyAwards_

 _Ellie tweets- I can assure people I am just fine, everything I do has it's reasons and that's all you really need to know #JustSitBack & #Relax_

* * *

 **This was the last update until next time but I hope it was worth it. I will see everybody next time when I do Tribute to the Troops, Smackdown and Raw but leave me a review for both chapters and see you next time!**


	20. Ellie Rains On Summer

**Authors Note- I'm sorry for that Guest reviewer that is having trouble reading the story, I don't know if anybody else is having problems or if there is something wrong with Fanfiction. Hopefully it gets fixed but please let me know if anyone else is having trouble with the chapters not coming through. Anyway the reason I'm updating like crazy is because I wanna keep going with these Ellie chapters to get to the Rumble. I also got something really big planned for FastLane and I will tell you that it is gonna be awesome but lets get this month over. Also thanks for the reviews to everyone that left one because we are up to 93 so keep the support coming for me.**

* * *

 _ **Super Smackdown, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie backstage sitting on a work crate, one of her legs was pulled up to chest as the other hung off. The crowd gave her a loud reaction, she was looking down playing with her half heart choker with a content look.

She had on a black long sleeve Christmas sweater decorated with white snowflakes and snowmen, one side fell off her shoulders as it fit just right. A pair of black skinny jeans with a couple cuts in them, a pair of black tennis as her hands weren't taped up like normal.

Dean Ambrose walked by with his title as the crowd gave him a loud pop, he stopped when he saw Ellie and back tracked. "Whoa, didn't see you sitting there crazy girl." Ellie simply looked up at him with an unreadable look. "What is this? The Silent Ellie treatment I'm getting, what did I do to you?" Her brow raised. "Your never gonna let that one time go are you?" He asked getting a shrug from her. "Look it was a mistake I paid for the damages and in my defense I didn't see your car behind me when I was using the nun chucks. You got your window fixed the next day." The crowd laughed as Ellie rolled her eyes. "True I shouldn't have been using them but back to you what is with this Silent thing? Come on sour puss it's the Holidays cheer up."

"I'm already cheered up Dean." Ellie said with a sigh.

"Then why are you so quiet?" He questioned.

"Because I was hoping if I didn't talk that you would go away. I tested my theory and I failed." Ellie rolled her eyes, her hair was straightened out and curled at the end as her bangs came over her eye. "Shouldn't you be somewhere not annoying me?"

"Hey, what is with the attitude? Somebody upset because their little Sethie boy is gone?" He teased.

"Nope I'll live with that, he will be back next year so problem solved. But I am upset because you are talking to me and I already swore to stay away from you." Ellie reminded.

"Since when do you listen to Rollins?" Dean's brow raised, he looked at her closer and smirked. "Aww little Ellie is in love, look at that little sparkle in your eyes." He pointed.

"Move the hand." Ellie smacked it away. "I am not in love we aren't even dating and normally I don't listen to him. When he comes back I probably will want to smack him to sleep but in the end my loyalty stays with Rollins." She shrugged. "He grew on me which means sorry to break it to you Dean buddy but you're staying in the friend zone."

Dean shrugged. "Eh, I'm cool with that." He said with a nod. "We would have never worked out, crazy and insane don't mix to good in a argument."

"You gonna tell me who is insane and who is crazy?" Her brow raised.

"Rather not." Dean shook his head. "But I'll back off I don't need Seth coming back to bite me, did you get his shots?" He asked as the crowd laughed, Ellie shook her head.

"That's all I needed to hear." Ellie waved him off. "See you Ambrose." She looked down, letting out a sigh the crowd laughed when she looked back up to still see Ambrose still there. "What is it now?"

"What? You think just because you so called put me in the 'friend zone' that I'm not gonna get on your nerves?" He raised an amused brow, Ellie groaned palming her face. "That's right you're stuck with me doll." Chuckling he ruffled her hair before walking off.

Ellie glared before fixing her hair. "Idiot.." She mumbled with a smile.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I guess Dean is stuck in the friend zone but those two as friends? This I have to see #SuperSmackdown_

 _Those two are still adorable friends or dating wise #SuperSmackdown_

 _Ellie still staying friends with Dean? Wonder how the Architect feels about that #SuperSmackdown_

 _Well they stopped flirting somewhat #SuperSmackdown_

 _Dean can understand Silent Ellie? Can he talk for her when she walks out then because I'm begging to know what she is saying #SuperSmackdown_

 _LOL Dean broke Ellie's car window with nun chucks #SuperSmackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I must have a magnet when it comes to attracting idiots I swear, and NEVER let you friend use nun chucks around your car #NotPretty_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

It was a match with Charlotte vs Brie Bella as the ring was decorated for Christmas. Becky was on commentary sitting next to Booker T. Ellie was sitting next to King with her feet propped up on the table and leaned back with her hands in her lap as she watched the match.

Charlotte was keeping Brie grounded locking her head and throwing knees to the face, she goes to drop a knee but Brie moves out of the way. Brie gets up and starts hitting her with elbows and jumping clotheslines.

"Brie now taking over and Becky not to start anything up but have you noticed Ellie lately?" Cole questioned, the camera showed Ellie with a bored look on her face watching the match. "I mean you and her got into a big brawl and you busted her lip making her bleed but she has yet to address that."

"I do agree with you Cole that it is weird an un Ellie like and she thinks she is gonna catch me off guard or try something but she isn't. I'm ready for Ellie believe it or not, I stood up for myself last week, I will not be her punching bag." Becky says.

"I don't think you're ready for this Ellie." King says. "Ellie has been out here for every match involving you and Charlotte and has yet to even look at the two of you. She just sits like this and watches with a blank expression, like this doesn't scare you?"

"It scares me." Cole said.

"It doesn't, Ellie has a lot of personality's and I kind of like this one personally because she isn't talking or being all crazy." Becky said. "I could get use to this Ellie."

Ellie sighed reaching in her pocket making King jump from her sudden movement, Ellie took out her phone and got on twitter. The match was boring her and Becky was just sitting out there annoying her even more but she wasn't gonna do anything yet because it wasn't time.

"Ellie now on her phone I guess she is bored." King joked. "But Becky honestly you have to agree when Ellie was talking, she was stating facts about Charlotte only going to be looking out for herself."

"I believe when it comes down to it we all look out for ourselves but Charlotte is like my sister and my friend back here." Becky said as Ellie heard this and scoffed a smirk but continued her focus on her phone. "Me and Charlotte came here to be the best whether it's side by side or doing our own thing."

"So you agree that when it comes down to it you will look out for yourself?" King asked.

"I mean not really no." Becky shook her head. "If Charlotte needs me then I will be there for her as I know she would be there for me. She helped me a lot after my match at TLC with that one over there."

"Can't lie though Becky, Ellie won fair and square in that match." Cole reminded.

Becky nods. "I agree, she did and I am not gonna take that win away from her. She could have beaten me a different way but didn't but like a real women I brushed myself off and got back up."

"You did." Booker agreed. "You two stole the show at TLC but Becky I have to agree with Cole and King here that you need to watch your back with this Ellie."

"I mean she had been just sitting out here for the past two weeks now just watching. Becky she has not looked at you once or even picked up a headset and talked which for Ellie is past weird. She loves voicing her opinion and getting into fights but this is just unlike her." King said.

"Whatever Ellie has got I can promise you that I am prepared for it." Becky says confidently. "And it's the Holidays so maybe she calmed down because of that. Or like Dean said earlier when he said she might be in love so that may be keeping her occupied."

Ellie put her phone away and shuffled in her seat as she watched the match continue back and forth, Becky would occasionally glance over at her a couple times.

Charlotte had hit Brie with a spear sending her down to the mat. "Charlotte with a spear!" Cole called it.

Team BAD's theme hit through the arena as the crowd gave them a mixed reaction. "W-Wait a minute." Booker spoke up.

"Now what?" King questioned.

"Oh here we go." Becky threw a hand up.

Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina came out dressed up for the holidays as Sasha was dressed in a snowman onesie with a hood. Naomi had on a reindeer outfit with a pair of antlers as Tamina just had on a Christmas sweater, they all had red cups in their hand drinking.

"Oh there is Team BAD in the holiday spirit." Cole says as they danced their way down the ramp, Charlotte looked up with a glare. "Tamina, Sasha Banks, and Naomi."

"Ellie does not look impressed at all." King said, the camera showed her still keeping her eyes on the ring with a plain look still on her face. "I swear this is scary."

"They got drinks." Booker said.

Sasha and Naomi gave a toast as they continued walking down the ramp, Brie was still out from the spear as Charlotte was on her knees watching them.

"Oh I wonder what they are up to." Becky said in a sarcastic tone. "Here they come to ruin the day."

"Well this match continues ladies and gentlemen." Cole said. They walked around the ring paying Charlotte no mind as she stood up watching them. "Team BAD is looking to ruin the festivities."

They walked over, Tamina was going to go over to Ellie with her cup to pour it on her. Ellie finally shifted her eyes over to glare at her making Tamina back up thinking twice. Becky took her headset off just in case. She went to stand up but Naomi beat her to the punch when she poured her cup of egg nog on her.

"Oh no, no, no." Cole said as Team BAD started laughing with the crowd, Becky paused from shock.

"What in the world!" King says.

"Booker what the hell is that egg nog?" Cole asked.

"I think so." Booker replied as he was trying to wipe what little got on him off. "She got it all over my suit."

Charlotte watched as she had picked up Brie's foot, Ellie continued to watch this but with a smirk.

"Ellie cracked a smile over here guys, I think seeing Becky miserable is a gift." King laughed.

Becky ran a hand through her hair as the egg nog dripped down, she chuckled with a nod as Team BAD pointed at her laughing. Having enough, Becky tackled Naomi to the floor.

"And Becky taking out Naomi!" Cole shouts as Naomi was kicking and screaming.

"Oh boy here we go!" King exclaims.

"Wait look at Tamina and Sasha." Cole says as they started stomping on Becky as it became a three on one assault on Becky. Ellie smirked as she slowly turned her head back to look at Charlotte who looked ready to drop Brie's leg but stopped and just watched. "Charlotte do something!" Charlotte just focused back on her match as she started putting Brie in the figure four. "It's a three on one attack out here!"

"And she is going for the win." King said as she turned it into the figure eight.

"Charlotte is thinking about herself." Booker says.

"And Brie Bella taps out!" Cole exclaims, Brie was tapping as Team BAD was taking their leave. The ref called for the bell as Charlotte's theme hit making the crowd boo. "Man you have got to feel for Becky Lynch guys.

"Ellie doesn't." Booker pointed out, Ellie was shown still smirking at the whole situation with a head shake. "She finds it funny and maybe because she was right."

Team BAD laughed as they celebrated going up the ramp. "Here is your winner by submission. The Divas Champion, Charlotte." Eden announced, her hand got raised with her title.

The camera showed Becky sitting on the floor moving her now damp hair out her face. "Team BAD just came out here and just embarrassed and humiliated her." Cole said. "But meanwhile Charlotte is gloating in her victory and guys I think Charlotte answered our question from earlier. What do you think means more is it winning or her friendship with Becky."

"I think that's pretty clear." King said.

Charlotte got out the ring and went over to Becky as she was getting up, she laughed messing with a strand of her damp hair. "You look hilarious." She said.

"Thanks." Becky gave her an eye roll.

"Charlotte finds it funny but Ellie-what is Ellie doing?" Cole questioned when he saw her get up and walk near Becky and Charlotte. "Oh no."

"We warned Becky." King said.

The crowd watched in anticipation, Charlotte and Becky caught her walking to them and quickly went on the defense. Ellie simply walked around them heading around the ring.

"What in the world did we just see?" Booker asked. "Did Ellie just?"

"She just walked away again." Cole replied. "Again Ellie has walked away from both Becky and Charlotte and didn't spare them a single glance."

Charlotte and Becky gave each other looks before looking back to her, Ellie walked around the ring and over the steps. Team BAD watched her on caution but she just walked up the ramp completely ignoring them too, leaving all of them confused.

"Her silence has to be the scariest thing next to being around The Undertaker." King said. "No commentary again, no speaking, she just watches and leaves."

"Maybe Ellie has let it go." Cole says.

Booker scoffed. "When hell freezes over. I think Ellie is just waiting to do things on her time, that girl lives to be unpredictable."

"Forget lives, Ellie is the definition of un predictable." King chuckled. "I know Becky says she is ready but I don't think she is ready for what this Ellie is gonna do...nobody is."

"But why did Team BAD just come out here and target Becky?" Cole asked. "Ellie is out here to."

"I wouldn't wanna do that to Ellie right now either." Booker laughed. "That girl looks ready to snap, I got a feeling she would have broke Naomi antlers and some more. You gotta think twice before doing something like that on a girl like Ellie boy."

 _Fan tweets_

 _AGAIN? Ellie is scaring me but she did smirk when Becky was getting attack so I guess she hasn't fully snapped #SuperSmackdown_

 _Ellie literally just walked past two women she hates, tell me I'm seeing things #SuperSmackdown_

 _I think Tamina was gonna do that to Ellie until she looked at her #SuperSmackdown_

 _Notice how they only went after Becky and not Ellie #SuperSmackdown_

 _Ellie looked bored out her mind until Team BAD showed up #SuperSmackdown_

 _I love Ellie's Christmas outfit! It fits her #SuperSmackdown_

 _Becky you need to be scared be very scared #SuperSmackdown_

 _That girl is plotting slowly but surely #SuperSmackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I kind want some egg nog now although I do think Becky had enough LOL #StillFunny remember kids it pays to sit back and watch_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

JoJo caught up with Ellie as she was walking backstage on her phone. "Ellie, Ellie can we ask why you keep ignoring Becky and Charlotte?" She asked getting her attention she put her phone away and looked at JoJo. "Um the WWE Universe is wondering why when it comes to Becky that you're being quiet? You have been giving the women in the back the silent treatment I mean do you have anything to say about what Team BAD did? Or even Charlotte when she let them attack Becky and didn't help her friend?"

Ellie just gave her a look as she stared at her for a minute, she slowly showed her Cheshire grin that she does before walking away. JoJo watched her leave confused with a head shake.

 _ **Tribute to the Troops 2015 'On screen'**_

The crowd was booing as Summer Rae was in the ring addressing the troops and everyone.

"You know what I find disrespectful?" Summer asked. "That everyone including you people cheer for a newbie who has been nothing but drama around here. I mean we girls here bust our butts for years, training, staying in shape and putting on great matches for all of you. But yet we don't get the respect that a girl like Ellie does?" Her name got a loud reaction. "See like that I mean the girl is crazy she has like what three different personalities? Now people are all in her face because of this silent treatment that she is giving people. And a girl like Nikki Bella who was champion for over 300 days gets her spotlight taken from her by a girl like Ellie? All she does is talk crap and walk around here like some bad ass but news flash girly anybody can jump off a ladder." She threw a hand in the air. "Ellie isn't helping us all she is doing is putting the spotlight on herself. She disrespects Vince McMahon, stabs people in the back and has nerve to talk about Nikki when she probably slept with Seth Rollins to get here. But since he is gone she stays with Dean Ambrose or Roman to stay noticed in the world." The crowd oohed as some booed her. "Yeah, yeah some of you know I'm right. Ellie may have been great around the world but she doesn't compare to me in this ring." Summer laughed.

Ellie's theme hit, the whole crowd in the base was quickly on their feet cheering for her.

"I think Summer poked the bear to much there." JBL said. "Because here comes Ellie."

Ellie walked out to a huge pop from everybody. She was wearing camo cargo pants like the troops with a pair of boots and tanned v-neck, her hair was out straight as she wore a troop camo hat.

"Ellie has arrived and she is dressed like a troop almost." Cole points out her outfit. "Looks like people are happy to see her here."

"I know I am and this is Ellie's first Tribute to the Troops, mark it down Cole." JBL says excited, she walked down with a smile as she slapped hands on each side. "Ellie has been the talk about for a while. From jumping off a ladder into a table, winning a Slammy, going silent on Becky and that bomb she dropped on Nikki Bella."

"Nikki Bella did give a good speech but I mean Ellie she just had a goal to hurt Nikki Bella's feelings and she did just that." Cole said. "But was she right with what she said?"

"I kinda agree with what she said, she has done a lot for it to be only her third month here and has been opening doors. Nobody but Summer has questioned Ellie's ability in that ring since her match with Becky at TLC and who would?" JBL questioned. "True the spotlight is on her but when she does stuff like this, what do you expect?"

Ellie walked past, she took her troop hat off and put it on a little boy's head that was holding up a poster for her in the front row. It read **'I came to see the Ellie'** with a picture of her posted on it. Taking a mic off the steps, she went up them and got inside the ring as her theme died down but the crowd was still cheering for her.

"The troops and everyone loves Ellie." Cole laughs, Summer rolled her eyes at them chanting for Ellie. "Listen to this place."

Ellie sighed putting her hand in her pocket. "Summer you bimbo." She started off making the crowd laugh, Summer glared at her with a pissed off look. "What are you doing out here talking? Would you like to get smacked because just tell me I have no problem doing that for you sweetheart."

"Oh you're talking now Ellie? You were out here earlier during the Divas tag match and just like normal you stood and watched in silence." Summer teased. "Now your talking again, what do you wanna do? Make up your mind."

"What I wanna do is go hang out with these troops because man they are fun." Ellie said with a smile as they cheered making her laugh. "Summer I am talking because you pushed me to talk when you started to attempt a pipebomb on me. Do you really think I'm gonna let you do that and let you get away with it, huh?" She asked as her face was now serious. "You and these girls just don't get it, you can not touch me on this mic or in the ring. You won't realize it until I hurt your feelings like I did Nikki Bella who threw herself a pitty party on Twitter like a person actually cares. All I did is speak the truth to her I mean it was about time somebody did."

"No it's about time somebody put you in your place." Summer said back to her.

"You call what you said putting me in my place?" Ellie scoffed with an amused raised brow. "Since you put everything out there let me correct you and throw it back at you for a second and make you look stupid. For starters I'm not you I have never slept my way to the top or wore a skirt to bend over to get a mans attention. I respect myself to much for that, I have worked for everything I have EVER gotten from wrestling in recs to now a big place like WWE. Instead of doing lingerie football or whatever that was you did, I actually earned my way here Summer. There is not a state or country that I haven't made a name for myself in, don't believe me go to New Japan. Go to ROH, go to Ireland, The UK, Paris, you name it sweetheart I was there. But Summer, you? You latch on to a man to get to the top and it fails every time and I think it's because you sleep with them." Ellie says with a nod as the crowd oohed. "Summer you're mad because I can do something you can't and that is be pretty and wrestle. You will never compare to me in this ring, GOD himself could teach you and you still will come up short against me!" She got in her face.

"Whoa." Cole says as the crowd was cheering.

Ellie glared at her. "I made a name for myself way before I met Seth Rollins now is it true that I was told to look out for him in The Authority? Yes it was but never have I once slept with that man because I am not you Summer! I don't need to do those things to be seen or be wrapped around a guy to get noticed, you do." She pointed a finger in her chest making Summer look down before back at her, Ellie looked to the crowd. "A guy shows her a little attention and she latches on to them or gives it up because some idiot told her she was pretty. If you are a parent who has a little girl then please tell them they are beautiful, give them that attention or they will become a woman like Summer Rae." The crowd oohs as Summer looked at her taken back. "A poor excuse for a woman who probably cries every night because her mother or father never told her she was pretty. So when that first guy came along and told her that she was she was ready to give it on up." Ellie threw a hand up with a laugh. "Am I wrong Summer? Huh, am I?" Summer fist clenched as she glared at her making Ellie pout amused. "What's the matter baby am I hitting a nerve? I don't need to be around guys to be noticed or keep my job here Summer...you do and you're pathetic." She said in a serious tone.

The crowd just oohed as Summer's chest was heaving in and out. "Summer looks ready to explode." JBL pointed out.

"When did you debut here again Summer? 2013, right?" Ellie tapped her finger on her chin. "Lets see in 2013 I was in Japan and had just joined the greatest faction in the sports business. My sister had another little boy, my cousin got his license, my brother was still here and that was the last time you actually meant something in life." She says making people eyes widen. "Don't you ever call me out unless you're ready to dish what I have to give back. And while you're at it go back to NXT so you can be relevant again but Summer I think you are so far gone that even NXT can't help you."

Ellie sent her a glare before getting out of the ring, she held the mic up in one hand with a smile. "That my dear Summer is a pipebomb. Boom!" She dropped the mic as the camera still caught her words, her theme hit as she backed up the ramp while the crowd cheered. "The girl forgot who she was calling out people! She forgot who I was!"

"Once again I mean Ellie just hurting the feelings another Diva, first Nikki and now Summer Rae." Cole said.

"Silent or talking Ellie takes no prisoners." JBL says. "Ellie was silent and was keeping it that way until Summer called her out in front of her first time with troops at that. That woman may just be the only one back there that can hurt you with her words and her fist but I do feel a bit sorry for Summer. I mean Ellie holds nothing back when she tears people a new one and I think Summer just figured that out."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Can we all just give Ellie a round of applause for putting another Diva back in their place #TributeTroops_

 _Wow is all I can say is wow #TributeTroops_

 _I love Ellie there is just no other words to explain it #TributeTroops_

 _Ellie owned Nikki Bella and Summer Rae in the same week, finally somebody did! #TributeTroops_

 _That was suicide for Summer to even go out there and talk about her #TributeTroops_

 _Greatest Diva since AJ Lee, Ellie fills the AJ Lee void #TributeTroops_

 _Everything she said was pretty much on the nose #TributeTroops_

 _The troops loves Ellie but who doesn't #TributeTroops_

 _Ellie tweets- I thought I break my silence for the troops, they deserved it #LoveThem_

 _Ellie's second tweet- Hahaha don't cry Summer just think twice before you attempt a pipebomb on me hunny think three times if you have to #IdiotSummerRae #PipebombQueen_

* * *

 **That was chapter 20, don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think and remember a lot of chapters will be coming at different times. Like I said I'm trying to finish this month and then get to January to the Rumble so I can try and catch up closer to Seth's return. Got one more chapter for you guys waiting after this to.**


	21. Merry Christmas

**Authors Note- If you reviewed the last chapter then thank you and like I said I hope people keep the support coming for my story. I really love doing writing for you guys and I'm glad people like Ellie just as much as me but here is another chapter for you. Like my sister said at the rate I'm going I will be to Seth's return before I know it if I keep updating regularly. Anyway here is the next chapter and then I will be back in a week or in a couple days it depends. I'm also gonna re edit my Brock Lesnar/OC story and start that back up but on to the second update!**

* * *

Pharya got out the car when she drove up to her brother and April's house. She walked over and opened the passenger side door letting Colby out. "You need to use your crutches." She put a hand on her hip.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Colby assured as he got out, he reached in and took his crutches out from the side. "I got the brace on so I should be good."

"Just want you to be on the safe side that's all." Pharya closed the door. She had on pair of jeans and tennis with a navy blue fitted v neck and jean jacket to match. "We could have just stayed back at your place, Phil would have understood."

"It's okay." Colby waves it off. "I don't want you not to see your family because of me besides he invited both of us over and it will be cool to see him and April again."

"Yeah, they are interesting couple." Pharya chuckled as they walked across the street. Some of her hair was pulled back in a bun while the rest stayed out along with her bangs as her hair was curled at the ends.

"Anybody else coming?" He asked.

Pharya shook her head. "My other sister is all the way in Cali so no."

"What about your parents?" His brow raised.

"My mom and Phil are not on the good terms and my dad well he is for another day." She waved that part off.

Colby noticed the small hurt in her eyes when she mentioned her father but decided to shake it off for now. They got to a nice big sized house that was away from the others and in a real quite neighborhood, Pharya knocked and rung the door bell at the same time.

Colby chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Pharya stop that!" April voice came from inside making her laugh, she opened the door with a bright smile. "Phar!" She jumped on her almost as they both giggled. "I'm so glad you came." April pulled away, she saw Colby and smiled giving him a hug. "I'm glad she brought you to Colby, crutches and all."

"And here come the jokes." Colby playfully rolled his eyes.

April giggled pulling away. "Come on in." She went back inside and held the door open letting them in.

Pharya helped him out his jacket before hanging it on the coat rack along with hers. "You guys re decorated again?"

"Nope I did it while Phil wasn't home." April smirked. "It gets done faster when somebody isn't making fun of the workers."

"Phil is such a child yet I'm the youngest." Pharya rolled her eyes making them chuckle, she noticed their white Christmas tree. "Aww! I love this, Colby got a green tree." She said with a pout.

"You were the one that picked it out." Colby said confused.

"Doesn't mean you have to get it." Pharya said back to him.

April chuckled. "Aw arguing already, so what's going on here? Dating, Married which one?"

"Married?!" Pharya eyes widen as April started laughing. "You just skipped so many steps April, jeez."

"We are just dating for now to see where it goes." Colby says. "No wedding bells here...yet."

"Oooh." April teased. "He said yet."

"Oh stop it." Pharya playfully pushed her.

April smiled. "Sit anywhere Colby I just got the leather couches last week and been waiting for somebody besides me to break them in."

"What about Punk?" Colby asked.

"Dogs aren't aloud on the couch." April said.

Pharya opened her mouth to speak, Colby pointed at her. "Do not say it."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say Colby." She folded her arms across her chest.

"You were gonna say 'then why is Colby allowed to sit down' weren't you?" He questioned as both him and April looked to her for an answer.

"Damn...your good." Pharya nodded.

"It looks like it is about to rain which means my sister is here." Phil walked down the steps.

Pharya glared over at him. "Shut up you Grinch."

Phil chuckled before hugging her tightly. "I missed you kid and you actually brought him." He walked over to Colby and gave him a small bro hug. "How you been Lopez?"

"I been making it day by day." Colby nodded before he sat back down.

"That's great, you must be doing good to sit down and get up like that with no issue which means therapy is working." Phil said, he sat on the arm of the couch that April was on.

"So when do I get tickets to your first UFC fight Phil." Pharya asked with a smirk, she sat next to Colby.

"Have no idea but it will be sometime next year that's for sure." Phil said.

"Half the locker room bets you're gonna get knocked out in your first fight." Pharya tried holding back her laugh.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Screw that locker room half of them are jobbers anyway an-"

"No pipebombing it is Christmas." April said in a warning tone.

"We'll talk later." Phil said to Pharya. "But you sure you okay Rollins cause I saw what Bret Hart said about you being reckless in the ring."

"Yeah, I saw it to." Colby nodded. "It hurt a bit to see that from a guy like Bret."

Pharya scoffed. "Forget him."

"Pharya." April scolded.

"I'm sorry but seriously all he does is comment bitterly towards other wrestlers. Now granted some of the things he says is true but where does he get off calling you reckless, when is the last time he has been in a ring?" Pharya asked. "Mistakes happen, Cena was a good sport about it and held no grudges so why is he."

"And this is why I love my sister." Phil smiled. "But seriously Pharya is right man ignore him, I think Bret was cool to but he doesn't know the stress. Things aren't like how they were when he was wrestling and mistakes do happen in the ring it's a risk all of us take when going in there. Cena's nose was a mistake and what happened with Sting was a mistake and you owned up to it so forget him."

"Yeah, he called me reckless for jumping off a ladder. I tweeted the crying laughing emjoi's to him and attached it to his statement." Pharya smirked.

"Pharya!" April laughed.

"Hey I didn't start this war but it's on." Pharya put her hands up in defense. "He just keep on talking but he better hope I don't get Natalya in that ring with a mic or both of them because I'm gonna let that family have it." She smacked the couch angrily.

Phil pointed at his sister as he looked at Colby. "Are you sure you want to date that? I wouldn't blame you if you leave why you still can."

"Shut the hell up Phil." Pharya shot at him.

Colby chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"What I am interested in is these pipebombs girl." April says with a grin. "Because those two you dropped this week was crazy."

"Yeah." Phil nodded. "I known you long enough to when you are serious and when you are playing and you were dead serious with both of them."

Pharya shrugged. "I was just mad man, a lot of them talk about me like I don't notice all because I called Total Divas a joke."

"You said that in a interview?" Colby asked.

"No in their faces in the locker room." Pharya said. "Nikki wanted her in put on things then Summer had something to say. Then I heard that Eva was talking, Brie, Alicia, and that new girl Mandy I think her name is."

April shook her head. "Oh forget them, they are just mad just like you said. You keep putting them in there place because it is funny as hell to watch them lost for words. Between you and the NXT girls, you four are doing good with taking things over besides they can't even lace up my taylors and I'm retired."

"Uh, what happened to no pipebombs on Christmas April?" Phil questioned with a smirk.

"Well I can't help it. I don't like people picking on my Pharya and I'm not there to back her up, you know I would be." April pointed.

"We know." All three of them said in unison.

"I'm okay though I still have Sasha, Naomi, Tamina, Rebecca, Ashley and Pamela so I'm cool." Pharya nods.

Phil scoffed. "I bet none of them will talk half the crap they say to your face." He stood up. "Which is exactly why I prepared you with mic skills before you got in there, I had a feeling they would come in handy. At least they let you finish yours and not cut you mic off. I know Vince told them to do it."

"You were talking about the guy." April chuckled.

"I was speaking the truth that's why he stopped me but why do I feel like they like Pharya more then me?" He asked.

"Because they do." Pharya smirked.

"Shut up. I didn't need an amen." Phil palmed her face.

"Move your hand before I kick you were it hurts." Pharya warned.

Phil quickly took his hand back. "This is why I never worry about her but I'm going to get something to drink you want anything Lopez?"

"I'll come with." Colby got up as he followed Phil into the kitchen with a limp.

"You should have took your crutches!" Pharya called out, he waved her off making her stick her tongue out at him. "Hard headed."

April giggled. "You two seem to be having fun."

"Yeah, feels good to be back around him again." Pharya sat back. "He's been doing extra therapy so he can get into the ring faster."

"Colby has always been a hard worker so I expected that much from him." April says. "I think Phil is cool with this guy to because he actually invited him with you to come over here. I almost dropped my coffee when he told me."

"I can picture that." She chuckled. "Did you redo your game room?"

"Uh yeah, you wanna see it?" April raised a brow.

"As Stone Cold says 'hell yeah'." Pharya nods as both girls headed down to the basement.

Phil handed Colby a drink. "Would have gotten you something else but April blocked the good stuff with this damn coconut water."

"This is fine to." Colby says, he leaned back on the counter.

"You know back to what Pharya said about the Bret thing I wouldn't let it get you. I can't comment half the crap legends said about me but that didn't stop me." Phil said. "Just focus on your leg."

"Yeah, she told me the same thing but that place I go to is really helpful to."

Phil nodded. "It is, the guys there really look out for you and make sure you don't quit at getting better they give 50 and you give 50. But you do know where I'm heading sooner or later with this conversation, right?"

"The brotherly threat about hurting Pharya, yeah I seen that coming." He said.

"Nah I'm not gonna threaten you, now if you were a guy that she bought in here that I hated then I would give it to you. But you seem like a good guy that made stupid mistakes and learned from them so I won't bring it up." Phil put his hands up in defense. "So I'm asking and telling you not to hurt her...my sister has been through enough with bad relationships. I'm not ready to see her go down that damn road anymore."

"Her last relationship was that bad?" Colby's brow raised.

"Mmm no that was okay it's just the guy couldn't take her job schedule so that tore them up but the one before that was hell." He shook his head. "Not my place to share the rest of the details so you will have to get that story out of her which will be hard. I don't know if you noticed already but Pharya isn't the feelings type."

Colby nodded. "Oh I noticed."

"Sharing feelings? Yeah not her thing but she does have a big heart though." Phil says. "Just keep her happy for me, kinda good to know she isn't around somebody that I don't have to worry about. But if you do hurt her, you better hope I get to you before anybody else."

"That's true." Colby scoffed. "Your sister has made a lot of friends."

Phil smirked. "My sister is short, with an attitude it is kind of hard not to get a little protective over her."

"I agree with you on that." He nodded with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry I look out for her."

"Then you are all right with me." Phil sipped his drink.

"Hey, hey." Pharya walked in the kitchen. "What's being talked about in here?" She had on April's Santa hat.

Phil looked to her. "None of your business."

"Colby is my business." Pharya shot at him.

"That shut me up." Phil grabbed his drink. "Where is that midget of a wife of mine?"

"Looking through your wedding day photo album." She smirked.

"Oh god." Phil groaned with an eye roll before walking out and heading down the basement.

Pharya chuckled before walking around the center counter. "Soo, what were you talking about?" She asked with a smile.

"Just because you ask in a cute tone doesn't mean I will tell you." Colby gave her an amused look, she pouted. "We just had a guy talk."

"He threatened you?" Her brow raised.

Colby gave an 'eh' look. "Not exactly, we just came to an agreement on things with you."

"What am I contract here?" Pharya questioned.

"No you're not a contract." He playfully rolled his eyes, putting an arm around her he pulled her to him. "I am a little curious as to why it's only you three celebrating together."

Pharya shrugged. "April isn't close with her family and the same goes for me and Phil so we spend the Holidays together all the time. Just sitting around, playing cards, eating, watching movies etc." She waved it off.

"Glad to see you weren't alone all the time. I never thought Punk was this nice outside of the ring."

"To family and friends." Pharya nods. "My brother does have a sweet heart, people base a lot off what they here and what WWE made him look like. Truth is Phil took care of me, my mother and my sister."

Colby looked down at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he was basically the man of the house and my father figure which is why we are so close the way we are. I'm still the baby since he is older and my sister is a year behind him, so he looked out for me a bit more." She smiled. "So instead of my dad threatening me about boys it was Phil but he had a weird way of doing it. He told me if I had sex one time I would get pregnant and catch a disease that makes your skin peal."

"Did it work?" He chuckled.

"Stayed a virgin until I was 19." She nodded. "It worked."

He started laughing. "But why did he have to be the father figure, wasn't your dad around?"

"No." She looked down. "Haven't seen him since I was five actually, he walked out on all of us so I just learned to cope with it."

"I know what you mean. I got my step dads last name not my real dads." Colby says.

"Really? I didn't know that." Pharya looked up at him. "That's pretty big."

"Well my step dad to me was my dad so I took his last name." He nodded. "Guess we both got daddy issues."

"Yeah." She smirked. "Another thing we got in common."

Bending down, he pecked her lips before doing it again but this time it lasted a little longer, he pulled away looking at her. "Guess we just have a lot of things in common."

"I'm cool with that." Pharya smiled.

"Pharya!" April called out coming from out the basement with an annoyed looking Phil.

"I know that tone." Pharya pulled away to turn around and lean back on Colby who rested an arm around her waist. "What did he do now?"

"I did nothing." Phil defended. "She just found my year book."

"Ooh." Pharya made a face.

"See!" April pointed. "Even she knows it isn't good."

Phil rolled his eyes. "She is mad because of what Cathy Turner wrote in the back of my year book."

"Oh but Cathy was a slut so that's okay." Pharya waved it off. "Same grade or not if she wanted you she got you no maybe's is in the question."

"What did this Cathy person wright?" Colby asked.

"Just the same thing she put in every guys year book 'you were the first'." Phil said making Colby snort out a laugh.

Pharya shook her head. "Wrote it...hell the girl had a stamp made."

"She couldn't have been that bad." Colby said.

Phil shook his head. "Not from my experience no." April closed the book and whacked him in the arm with it. "Ouch, what?"

They shook their heads laughing at them. They stayed for the whole day as they all just relaxed, ate and talked and somehow found themselves playing UNO. April and Pharya were winning so Phil cut the game short since he wasn't winning as many times as them.

Colby and Pharya got back to his place, she would be leaving in another day to go back on the road and he was already gonna miss her. He actually got to know more about her and was happy that he did, it was good they had something in common when it came to parents.

He limped out the bathroom already in a pair of pajama pants that was down a bit showing the line of his boxers as he was shirtless.

Closing the door, he looked to see Pharya already fast asleep with Kevin curled up next to her making him smile and shake his head. He laid down propping his leg up before covering both of them up as she just had on one of his shirts with her hair brushed out. Colby laid down and turned out the light next to him.

"What no goodnight?" Pharya questioned.

"I thought you were sleep." He smirked.

Pharya giggled. "You will never know."

"Goodnight-Pharya." He chuckled. "Go to sleep."

"Yes sir." She rested her hand over top of his with a smile before falling off to sleep.

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter, don't forget to leave me a review for both chapters telling me what you think. I will see all of you next time!**


	22. Ellie's Corner, Who Attacked Becky?

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! I finally edited Beauty & The Beast and I'm working on a couple chapters for that, which will be up soon. Also to the review I got from alrighthello, I don't take it the wrong way it was actually a big help considering I didn't notice the NJPW thing until now. I am looking for a Beta Reader for the story to fix mistakes and punctuation so if you're interested then you can PM me. Or if any good Beta Readers are out there and would like to do that for me then I would appreciate it. Also like I said, chapters will be coming different days and sometimes more then one, I love doing this story mostly because it's fun. Not to mention people have fun reading it also we are getting closer to the Rumble and Fastlane, I can't wait! By the way we hit 100+ reviews so keep the support coming!**

* * *

 ** _'Ellie's Corner'_**

Ellie was sitting up in a area from the arena stands, she was sitting on a table Indian style. "Guess who has her own show for a bit? Yes that's right I do and I deserve it don't I." She smirked. "Anyway welcome to Ellie's Corner. I was bored and asked could I have my own little thing on YoutTube and boom here it is." Ellie chuckled. "But I-"

"What are you doing?" Finn walked into view of the camera, she looked over at him. "Are you talking to yourself?" His brow raised.

"No! Look at that camera right there, it's right over there." Ellie pointed.

"Noo I don't think so El." Finn shook his head. "You're loosing it."

"I am not. They gave me my own show." Ellie smirked, she wore a black tank top with a pair of shorts as her hair was in a pony tail.

"Ratings that bad?" Finn questioned.

"What? No." Ellie laughed. "You are so mean." She pointed, she pulled him over so the camera could get a better view of him. "Ladies and gentlemen watching, this is my best friend. The Demon with the pretty Irish accent and eyes. Finn Balor!"

Finn waved at the camera, he leaned on the table sitting next to her. "Best friends for what, five years now?"

"Febuary 16th will make it six." She nodded. "But anyway here is the bigger question, why are you here on Raw? Are you debuting?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

"Stop doing that." Ellie whacked his shoulder as he chuckled. "Keep getting my hopes up with all this teasing and then you never show up. Do it again I will come to NXT and knock the hell out of you."

"Watch your mouth, kids could be watching." Finn nudged her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh boo, who cares. Their parents said worse I'm sure."

"That is probably also true." He nods. "What's your show about?"

"Just with me talking unless somebody comes around to join." Ellie shrugs.

"Like me I'm assuming." Finn says.

"Pretty much." She shrugged, she snapped her fingers remembering something. "Oh yeah, I also made Seth a get well soon card." Ellie reached behind her getting the paper, she showed it to the camera before giving it to Finn letting him see. "Look at it."

Finn scoffed a laugh. "W-What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie looked at him taken back, she leaned over pointing at the paper. "That is Seth in a wheelchair and a picture of his leg a hundred percent better. Then that is one with him back in the ring holding up the title, what does it look like to you?"

Finn turned his head to the side examining it, his brows furrowed. "That wheelchair is red, it looks like a person got cut from behind and is bleeding out their back. The ring looks like a plate with a stick sticking out of it, and the stick look like it's holding up a cube."

Ellie looked at him wide eyed. "I drew that Finn!"

He looked over at her. "Are you proud of it?" Her jaw dropped as he smirked amused. "Are you?"

"You are so evil!" Ellie snatched her picture back as he started laughing. "Like what the hell man. How we stayed friends I will never know because you are mean."

"I don't know either." Finn shrugged. "My mouth can get pretty reckless."

"You have a dark humor thing going on with you." Ellie says, she looked him over. "You have pretty eyes dude."

"I know." Finn nodded, she gave him a look as he slowly smirked.

She pushed him as he started chuckling. "Why couldn't you just say thank you."

"Cause you were expecting it." Finn said in a obvious tone, he came to lean back in his spot. "You're not really giving him that card are you?"

"What's wrong with it?" Ellie looked it over.

"Don't make me answer that on camera." Finn laughed.

"Oh shut up." Ellie waved him off. "You been doing good down in NXT."

"If only you would have stayed." He says.

"Nah I think it is going pretty well without me. We would have made an awesome team but I think you found somebody to fill the void."

"Who?" His brow raised.

"That hugging machine known as Bayley." Ellie said. "I saw her do your entrance at the Live Event and then you did hers but please don't ever do it again."

"No promises." Finn shook his head. "But Bayley is cool, she feels your void like thirty percent but come on no one can fill that void a hundred percent."

"That's true." Ellie nods. "She hugged me the last time I was there to." She said, Finn started snickering when her brow twitched. "Tell her to never do it again."

"I will tell her to do it again and then I will join in on the hug." He smirked when he saw her glaring. "Make it a three way."

Ellie eyes widen. "Finn" She started cracking up with him. "You are disgusting."

"What are you talking about? You were the only one thinking negative." He pointed out.

"If I was then why are you laughing to?" She asked making him laugh again. "See!" She shook her head with a laugh. "PG show Finn."

"If kids get this joke then that means the parents are to blame." Finn said.

Ellie thought about it before nodding. "Point taken, point taken."

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on over here." Heath walked over with the Social Outcast. "Got a little show going on here."

"Who invited you guys on my show?" Ellie questioned.

"Free country Ellie babay!" Heath says making her and Finn wince at his yelling. "You're in a arena where others are free to roam."

"Yeah, but this is my corner which means go away." Ellie said making Finn chuckle at her.

"What's so funny Demon boy?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah!" Adam Rose cosigned.

Finn still smirking put his hands up in defense, Ellie sighed. "Would you four idiots go-AWAY!"

Bo Dallas shook his head as he put a hand on Ellie's shoulder. "She doesn't mean that guys."

"What am I speaking Italian?" Ellie looked at Finn who was finding this amusing. "Don't you dare enjoy this."

"Guys give Ellie a break she has been going through a tough past couple weeks. Sure she won her first Tables Match and Slammy Award but Becky beat the crap out of her on Smackdown." Bo said.

"No he didn't." Ellie blinked, she was still taken back that they interrupted her show now Bo was insulting her while trying to be nice at the same time.

"I know it seems that everything is falling apart but just think of the bright future ahead of you..."

"Here he goes." Ellie shook her head.

"Think of beautiful sun that will shine down on you and you will be fine. All you have to do is keep getting up and you can do that as long as you BOLIEVE!" He put his arms up.

Finn started chuckling as Ellie shook her head with an annoyed expression. "Are you guys done?"

Curtis got in her face and looked her over with a mug, he got closer. Her and Finn both drew back giving him 'What the hell?' looks.

"Your tattoos are hideous." Curtis spat.

"They sure are buddy." Heath patted his back. "Now if you will excuse us the Social Outcast have to go do something better then being on your little boring corner. Because the Social Outcast goes where the party his BABAY!" They walked off talking.

Ellie and Fin continued looking confused. "W-What just happened?"

"I have no idea." Finn shook his head smirking to himself. "That was funny."

"You don't think my tattoos are hideous, right?" She questioned.

"No they look good on you. You know not to many can pull that off." Finn pointed to her.

"That's true and..." Ellie trailed off when she saw Finn looking behind her, she made a face of confusion before turning around to see an angry Tyler Breeze behind her. He was holding a box in his hand, she just nodded looking at him. "Can I help you Prince Prissy?" Finn snorted out a laugh.

Tyler glared at her. "I told you to return my selfie stick you little trouble making midget."

"Dude I'm 5'5." Ellie reminded.

"Shut up, your short." Tyler hissed, she held back her laugh as her and Finn looked to him amused. "You were supposed to return my selfie stick to me."

"Ellie." Finn said sternly. "Give the man his stick back."

Her hands went up in defense. "I returned it! And wait, what did you just say?" She asked and saw Finn's smirk making her laugh. "You are horrible, I get what you meant."

"This is not funny!" Tyler shouted getting their attention, he opened the box showing a broken selfie stick. "You are gonna pay for this."

"Dude the thing was like twenty dollars at most just buy a new one." Ellie waved it off.

"I'm not gonna re buy something that was broken by you." Tyler pointed. "Now give me my money."

"Okay, okay." Ellie sighs, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a book and a pin. "I don't have any cash on me so take this check for twenty dollars." Ripping it she gave it to him.

"Seriously?" Tyler took it.

Ellie nodded. "Seriously, I'm sorry. It was yours and I shouldn't have broke it."

"Well I'm glad you see things my way." Tyler snatched it from her. "Delinquent." He spat before walking off.

"Sure that was a good idea?" Finn asked.

"Of course. That account has been closed for eight years." Ellie said as they both laughed. "I'm so bad I'm good."

"Never thought that was possible until I met you." Finn shook his head.

They both smiled before the camera showed Goldust. He walked over getting in Ellie's face as she watched him wide eyed and Finn just raised a brow.

Goldust took a deep breath before shooting it in Ellie's face making her fall back and off the table. "Ahh!" She let out a scream, falling to the floor she looked back wide eyed as Finn started cracking up. Smiling, Goldust walked off as she stumbled up to her feet.

"This is a real interesting show El." Finn nods.

"Get off of my show!" Ellie pointed as the two of them both started laughing. "Get off of my show! Get off of my show you attract weird people!"

"I never knew you were into those men." Finn teases.

"Shut up." She chuckled. "Get of my show Finn, you're banned until further notice."

Finn shook his head. "Olay, but I don't really feel like moving right now so later."

Ellie glared as she sat back up on the table. "What was that even for?" She occasionally kept checking behind her to be sure Goldust was really gone.

"I think he likes you." Finn smirked, he looked over at her. "Gold crush maybe?"

Ellie tried holding it back but started laughing. "I hate you sometimes, I swear I do." She leaned on him and started laughing as he was chuckling. "Get off my show you Demon with pretty eyes."

"Nope." Finn answered simply.

 _Finn Balor tweets- WWEBrooks is getting crushed on by Goldust #GoldCrush, I'm telling Rollins_

 _Ellie replies- No I am not! Stop spreading lies man! Don't you tell him anything his attitude is worse enough #CrushNot_

 _Finn replies- Lies all lies and I can see why he always have one you're a lot to deal with El #MassiveAttitude_

 _Ellie replies- The nerve of you man, the freaking nerve_

 _Tyler Breeze tweets- WWEBrooks You are such a little criminal that check didn't go through, now give me the money or buy me a new one #Theif_

 _Ellie replies- Lol whoopsie sorry Breeze, I'm not giving you a penny for that stupid thing #SelfieNope_

 _Breeze replies- You'll pay for this! #EvilChick_

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

Roman was shown backstage as he got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd. He sat on the work crate with the title next to him as he was adjusting his cuffs on his wrist that went with his gear.

"Sup Reigns buddy." Ellie walked into view with a smile as the crowd cheered. "For somebody that got Vince arrested I thought you would be more happier."

Roman chuckled shaking his head. "No I am happy but I know him and that daughter of his are gonna make me pay for him getting arrested."

"You know I never liked cops." Ellie shook her head. "Lets just say this, it is not okay to go ask a cop to borrow his handcuffs." She said, the crowd laughed as Roman shook his head amused. "Or their pepper spray but look I'm pretty sure you will over come everything they dish out. But you know the Rumble is coming up."

"Yeah, I will be ready for whoever wins it." Roman says.

Ellie gave a conflicted look, she would tell him but if Stephanie or Vince found out she spilled the beans then she would have to deal with them. Truth be told she did not care but since it involved her own mentor and the guy that brought her up to the main roster she would keep quiet.

"That is the problem." Ellie mumbled, she sighed.

"So you stopped being silent?" Roman questioned.

Ellie smirked. "For now but let me just say that nobody will be prepared for what I am going to do." She drummed her fingers on the crate, shaking her head she looked back to Roman. "People better be lucky that half the stuff I want to do to them is illegal in some states." Poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Except for that one thing..." She trailed off getting laughs from the crowd.

Roman smiled at her shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair pushing it back. "Not sure I want to know what that is."

"O-ho-oh no you don't." Ellie laughs, she sighs. "Just a word of advice for the new year Roman, and I'm giving this to you because I actually like you. No matter how safe you think you are, expect the unexpected."

"Wise words coming from the most unpredictable woman here." He rolls his eyes.

She put a hand over chest. "Why thank you Roman." The crowd laughed, his brows furrowed confused but he still wore an amused smile. "I live to hear that compliment everyday but I'm serious, you need to watch you back."

"Aren't you supposed to be The Authority's girl? Don't you think they would be upset about you even talking to me?" Roman asked.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "They can kick rocks. I help when I'm needed but nobody tells me who to talk and what to do, I don't care who you are." She scoffed. "I'm a cool person Roman but if anybody over steps their boundaries then I deal with it, boss, friend, family member I don't give a crap."

"I think we all see that." Roman nods. "But you know I would watch my back with The Authority."

"I'll be fine man." Ellie waved it off. "And if not then I'm sure Superman will be there to save the day and I ain't talking about John Cena." She laughed. "See yah Reigns." Giving him a wink, she walked off still laughing. "Man I'm funny."

Roman chuckled, he shook his head. "And crazy." The crowd laughed in agreement.

 _Fan tweets_

 _True, Ellie really does what she wants #RAW_

 _Sometimes you forget Ellie is apart of The Authority, she is awesome and funny and they are just ugh #RAW_

 _Better heed Ellie's warning Roman that girl may know something #RAW_

 _Again how can you not love Ellie #RAW_

 _The fact that Ellie has been pretty quite for at least two week makes it even better when she does break it #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- You always need to expect the unexpected in this business even if you are the boss #HeedMyWarnings_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

It was Becky Lynch going up against Sasha Banks with the rest of Team BAD at ringside. Charlotte and Ric weren't there tonight so it was just her out there by herself.

Sasha hits her with a backstabber. "Sasha with the backstabber, now looking for the Bank statement!" Cole says. Becky was squirming making it hard for Sasha to lock it in, she pulls back on the arms of Becky choking her. "Sasha can't quite get it locked in here."

"Yeah, Becky is fighting back with everything she has. I mean it's gotta be nerve racking with Tamina and Naomi ringside as they have played a huge part in this match as well." Byron said.

"Not Sasha's fault, Becky should get some friends." JBL retorted. "Charlotte isn't here tonight and Paige turned her back on both members of Team PCB so you know she isn't coming."

"I'm surprised Ellie isn't out here observing quietly like she normally does." Cole said. "Normally she is."

"Maybe she has given up and figured Becky would be miserable with or without her out here." JBL defends.

"Really John?" Cole questioned.

Byron scoffs. "Now even you know better then that JBL."

The crowd chants Becky to her feet, Becky breaks free as both women got back to their feet. Grabbing Sasha, Becky grabbed her and suplexed her back into the corner.

"Becky now taking over. Wait, wait!" Byron exclaims as Tamina gets on the roes to distract the ref, Naomi gets on the apron and nails Becky with a high kick. "Oh, come on!"

"Tamina and Naomi with the distraction again." Cole says. "And now Sasha going to take advantage and roll Becky into the Bank Statement." Becky counters as she rolls Sasha over, she gets her into the Disarmer. "Becky counters!"

"But she can't quite get it in." JBL points out. Sasha takes advantage and rolled Becky over for the pin as she grabbed a hold of her tights. "Wait a minute!"

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counts, Sasha Banks theme hit as she rolled out the ring to celebrate with the rest of Team BAD.

"Your winner of this match, Sasha Banks!" Lillian announced, the crowd cheers as Sasha was by the barricade celebrating.

"What a closing sequence." Cole says. "We thought Becky had her."

"Well there is so much you can do in the face of insurmountable odds like we just saw with Team BAD." Byron said. "I mean with Becky, she tried her best to fend of Tamina and to fend off Naomi. But in the end it was just to much."

Becky rubs the corner of her mouth with her thumb, she watches them with a glare as they head up the ramp smiling and waving at her. She begins to use the ropes to get up as she ran a hand through her hair showing she was upset about loosing her match.

"Maybe she should make more friends and bring them out here with her." JBL says with a shrug. "Charlotte isn't here and maybe the fact that Ellie wasn't out here like normal concerned Becky."

"That's true." Byron agrees. "As dangerous as Ellie is I would like to know she is out here where I can see her and not somewhere else."

Somebody wearing a hood jumped over the barricade getting people's attention. You couldn't see their face because they had on a mask with a big black hood and pants.

The person slid in the ring as the crowd looked on confused. "What in the hell?" Cole questioned. "G-Guys who is that?!"

"I don't know." JBL says. "They just jumped over the barricade out of nowhere!"

"Guys we might need to get security in the ring." Byron said, Becky turns around and almost jumps from seeing the person. She looked around confused before back at the person as the crowd was getting more suspicious by the second as they didn't know what was going on. "Becky is just as lost as we are."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Is that Ellie? It's Ellie right? I can't see their face #RAW_

 _Whoa Becky look out! #RAW_

 _Somebody call security or something #RAW_

 _That mystery person has the body shape of a woman #RAW_

 _Don't stand there Becky, run away! #RAW_

 _Nattie tweets- Who the heck is that? They just jumped over the WWE barricade #RAW_

 _Renee Young tweets- So anybody can just jump over the barricade? Where did that person come from? #RAW_

 _Eva tweets- Becky needs to get out of there like now, this is creepy #RAW_

Becky shook her head looking at the person, she had a good feeling of who it was but it was hard to really tell. Before she could question it, the person ran spearing her to the mat and started attacking her, the crowd gave a loud mixed reaction.

"The mystery person just took down Becky!" Cole exclaims.

"What the heck is going on?" JBL questioned. "Look at those rights. Just laying them it into Becky Lynch! Somebody get security out here or something!"

"My God, that person is just beating the hell out of Becky!" Cole says. "Becky having to cover up!"

The person pulled her to the middle of the ring and grabbed her arm before locking her into a 'Triangle Choke Hold' making Becky start to tap. The crowd erupted in cheers when they recognized that submission hold.

"Hold on a minute, doesn't that move look familiar?!" Byron questions.

"That person has the TCH on Becky!" Cole shouts. "Becky is tapping and screaming for help."

"Not that person, that's Ellie!" Byron throws up a hand.

"I think it is." Cole agrees.

Becky was still tapping. "Wait a minute you don't know if that is Ellie or not." JBL defends.

"She's doing Ellie's submission move right in front of you John." Cole points out. "Here comes security to break it up."

Once the person saw the security they broke the hold and rolled out the ring, jumping over the barricade they ran through the crowd to get out.

"Well the so called mystery person leaving but Becky is hurt guys." Byron said. The doctors got in the ring to check in on Becky who was holding her arm in pain. "I mean it is no guess on who that was."

"Ellie isn't the only one that knows that move, you can't just blame her like that. Becky has a lot of enemies back there, you can't just assume that was Ellie." JBL defends her.

"John, Ellie for two weeks has been sitting out here during Becky's matches. Now the one time that Charlotte isn't here she decided not to and just stay in the back? This doesn't seem a bit off that Ellie isn't out here and that this person that attacked Becky used Ellie's submission." Cole asked.

"You two just can't wait to blame little Ellie for Becky not having good friends?" JBL questions. "Maybe for once Ellie had something to do I mean her mentors father in law did get locked up. Have you thought that Ellie is busy with being there for them?"

"Since when is Ellie there for people?" Byron asks. "That person was Ellie there is no other explanation for that."

"I agree with Byron." Cole says.

"Oh you would Michael." JBL waves them off.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was Ellie! Nobody can lock that thing in that good but her #RAW_

 _Wow did she have to dress up all creepy like that though? #RAW_

 _I was scared for a second but it was just Ellie #RAW_

 _I thought Ellie was a real woman, that just wasn't cool #RAW_

 _So now Ellie dresses up to attack people, that's weak #RAW_

 _I really thought Becky was getting attacked by somebody else #RAW_

 _Gotta admit, Ellie got us good #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I wonder what's the difference between pears and apricots? They both are nasty to me if we wanna get truthful #HateThem_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. Ellie Brooks." Renee introduced as she got a loud mixed reaction from walking into camera view. "Ellie early on tonight Becky Lynch was attacked and I think the WWE universe along with a lot of us are asking why?" She asked with a shrug, Ellie brows furrowed. "You attacked Becky by dressing in black and even locked in the TCH in on her."

"Uh no I did not." Ellie said. "Why would I do all of that for somebody like Becky?" She scoffed. "If you ask me she had it coming and two if I was to attack her it would have been ten times worse. Becky drew blood from me Renee so I will soon do the same to her and I can do that without sneaking her by dressing in all black. So instead of asking me stupid questions how about you go find who attacked her blondie, hmm?" Ellie smiles as she goes to leave, she back tracks wagging a finger. "Oh, yeah and just so we are clear I only broke my silence to be sure people don't get it twisted. Maybe if I'm lucky the person will attack Becky again and take her out before I do it might save her from worse pain."

"So you're saying you had nothing to do with what happened to Becky Lynch?" Renee asked.

"I said it didn't I?" Ellie asked, the crowd oohed as she glared down Renee. "If you ask me they need better security because that person got through so easily. It was like they were hardly even noticed, unless some of them knew who she was." She chuckled before it turned back into a frown, she snapped her head back at Renee. "Interviews over blondie, get out my sight."

Renee shook her head with a scoff before leaving, Ellie watched her go with grin as she let out a slight giggle. She looked at the camera out the corner of her eye, she winked making the crowd cheer before she took her leave.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I swear all three of Ellie's personality's just showed in one minute #RAW_

 _Ellie so did it there is no questioning it #RAW_

 _They way Ellie calls Renee blondie was funny lol #RAW_

 _Ellie was the one in the hood man #RAW_

 _I loved that wink she gave us #RAW_

 _That chick is crazy #RAW_

 _I still LOVE Ellie, I don't care what she did #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I didn't do it but I don't feel bad for Becky either, the bimbo had it come and she probably has more coming for her to #JustWaitOnIt_

* * *

 **That was chapter 22, don't forget to leave me a review and check out the next chapter to!**


	23. Miz TV, Take Disrespect From NO ONE!

**Authors Note- Thanks if you reviewed the last chapter for me and I just noticed that we are almost to 30 chapters to. Not to gloat but HA! to my cousin who said it would take 40 chapters to get up to 100 reviews but I do plan to keep my story going past 100 chapters just to let people know ahead of time. But lets get to the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring'**_

Miz TV was set up in the ring, he was wearing an unusual outfit as always, his theme died down. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the most must see talk show in all of sports entertainment, Miz TV!" He motioned to the set as the crowd gave a mixed reaction. "Now let me introduce the most talked about and must see woman. She won the Slammy for 'OMG Shocking Moment of the Year' and she is the beautiful tattooed girl of The Authority. My guest, Ellie Brooks!" The crowd erupts in cheers when her theme hit.

"Oh, yeah!" King says happily. "Ellie is on Miz TV."

They gave her a loud pop when she walked out, she smiled walking down the ramp. She had on a pair of white cut up skinny jeans, a white sleeveless crop top that had the american flag on it. The sleeves fell off her shoulders, she wore a pair of converse to match as her hands was tapped up.

"Ellie also has a lot of explaining to do." Booker said. "Especially after that vicious attack on Becky Lynch when she dressed up in all black and just attacked the poor girl. Then she walks around with that smile as if she didn't do it."

"I don't like how everybody is just gaining up on poor Ellie like that." King said in a defense tone. "No one ever though that maybe that really wasn't her on Raw? I mean anybody can do that submission."

"That's true but why would that happen when of course Charlotte wasn't there and these past two weeks Ellie has been watching Becky matches ringside. Why when this mystery person pop up, Ellie is nowhere to be seen until later?" Tom asked.

"Big arena, people are all over the place around here." King replies. "You two never heard of innocent until proven guilty?"

"Normally we would agree but that doesn't work in this case." Booker said.

Ellie got in the ring getting the Washington crowd hyped, her hair was in curls as her bangs fell over her eye with a flip. She picked up a mic as she sat in the set chair across from Miz, her theme died down.

Miz was about to talk but the crowd cheered over him for Ellie making her smile. "Excuse me!" He held up his hand. "When my hand goes up your mouths go shut!" Miz says making them boo in return, Ellie chuckled looking around before back at Miz. "Thank, you now-what did I say?!" He snaps his head at the crowd who booed him again. Ellie stifled a laugh shaking her head. "Now, Ellie once again thank you for waiting until I introduced you."

"Of course Miz." Ellie nodded. "I was raised with respect."

"I agree that you were." Miz says. "But you gotta be honest Ellie and tell us, why did you do it?" He leaned closer, she rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, you can trust me Ellie. Just tell us why you would go through all of that to attack Becky Lynch the way you did and then lie about it. I have to say that you messed up big time when you put her in your submission. That just gave it away!" Miz threw his hand up, the crowd cheers in agreement as she sighs. "Ellie just tell us why you did it? Was it because Becky drew blood from you and you just couldn't find a way to get payback so you hit below the belt and did something like this."

"Like you never hit below the belt before Miz." Ellie scoffed as the crowd cheered.

"Ah-ha!" Miz pointed, she jumped giving him a wide eyed 'What the hell?' look. "So you admit it?"

"No you delusional male I do not admit it." She says.

"I'm not delusional, you are." Miz points as she just laughs. "Yeah, laugh all you want but it is true and you know it. Ellie for two weeks you sat out there and watched Becky's matches while also giving only her and Charlotte the silent Ellie. Now why all of a sudden when you aren't out there and Charlotte isn't there that night, some mysterious person attacks Becky. Why would that happen Ellie? Why out of all times weren't you out there?"

"I guess I just wasn't at the right place during the right time." Ellie shrugged with a smile.

Miz glared. "That's cute." He says sarcastically with a nod as she starts chuckling. "I mean look if you weren't guilty then why are you being so cool and calm about all of this huh, huh?" He leaned closer.

"Get closer I'm gonna knock you back in your bubble." Ellie warned, he scoffed but sat back not taking any chances with her. "The reason I'm calm and cool is because I do not care." She shrugged. "Becky had it coming, she just better be happy that it wasn't me."

"But it was you!" Miz points. "Just admit it, the mystery person used your move and had the shape of a women."

"So does a lot of guys in the locker room but do I think they did it? No." She says making the crowd laugh at her. "Another thing Mizzy is I use a very common submission, now nobody does it better then me of course. But anybody can learn it and if you look closer at the video you can clearly see that woman is over 5'5."

"Oh you probably used something to make you look taller on camera." Miz says.

"Wow." Ellie mouthed amused.

"Yeah wow.."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Don't sas me this is my show." Miz points to himself making the crowd boo and Ellie shake her head and look to the crowd with a sigh. "Now I don't care what Ellie I'm talking to but all three of you need to listen to me right now." He says sternly, Ellie kept her head to the crowd but looked at him out the corner of her eye. "It's one thing to fool people but when you start lying to me on MY show then that's were we got a problem missy. We know it was you, some of the security even confirms it backstage so just fess up and be a woman about it." Ellie's look turned into a glare as she kept looking at him out the corner of her eye. "You beat Becky at TLC in the first ever Diva's table match, you one a Slammy, you been dropping bombs on people left and right. Are you telling me that Ellie Brooks actually has a cowardly side?" The crowd ooh's.

Ellie turned to him, she gave him a serious look. "I-did-not-do-it." She gritted out.

"Then why are you getting angry?" Miz questioned. "You can fight guys and say you're not scared of anything or anyone but you do what you did on Raw and then lie about it. Why can't you just tell us why?" He asked but was met with silence, she glared before smirking. "See look at that, now you're going back to being silent once somebody starts pointing out facts about you. Tell me why you did it Ellie, tell me right now! You will not do this to me on my own show! Don't you ignore me!" He rants, Ellie propped her arm up on the chair and leaned her head on her closed fist as she closed her eyes, the crowd laughed. "You answer me right now! I don't care if I have to get a lie detector on your butt, you will tell the truth on my show! Talk right now! Don't you go silent on me, you ignorant little tattooed delinquent!" She just chuckled and continued to listen to him.

"What did he just call her?" King laughed. "Miz is freaking out in there."

"Even silent Ellie can get under people's skin." Tom chuckled.

Ellie shook her head as she was getting tired of hearing him yell at her over something so stupid.

Miz was still ranting. "I told you to answer me! Tell us why right now or I will never have you on Miz TV ever again! Is that what you want?" He yelled. "Is that what-" Ellie dropped the mic, she decked Miz in the face as the crowd cheered.

"Ooh!" Tom and Booker said in unison.

"Lights out!" King says.

Miz was laid out face first on the mat, Ellie sat back watching him with a plain look.

"I think what she wanted was Miz to shut up." Booker said. "Man that was a mean right hook!"

"Miz is out." Tom laughed.

 _'Thank, you Ellie! Thank, you Ellie!'_ The crowd chanted.

"I think Washington appreciates it." King says. "Ellie just knocked Miz clean out, you heard that impact behind that punch." Becky Lynch's music hit making Ellie look up to the ramp. "No."

"Yes!" Booker exclaims. "Becky wants some answers." She walked down the ramp with a serious glare, Ellie continued to look at her. "She looks ready for a fight and all about business."

"Ellie didn't do anything." King repeated. "Instead of questioning her you all should be looking for who really did it."

"Miz may be crazy but even he made some sense. Ellie did it and we know she did so why keep lying about it?" Booker questioned.

Becky grabbed a mic as she got in the ring, her music died down as she looked at Miz before back up at Ellie who followed her same action. Ellie stayed sitting, to be smart she crossed her legs and looked at Becky with a raised brow, the two of them had a stare down.

 _'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_ Everybody was on their feet chanting.

"You can cut the tension growing in that ring with a knife." Tom says. "This arena surely feels it."

"I feel it!' Booker agreed. "Either one of those women could explode right now and hell will be breaking loose out here."

Becky looked at her with a shake of her head. "You know what Ellie? We have our problems and I got a good feeling we will always continue to hate each other. But even through all of that, I never pictured you as the type to get even like that. Instead of facing me head on like a woman or maybe a rematch in this ring one on one, you dress up and attack me like a coward." She pointed at her, the crowd cheers as Ellie just smirked. "Think this is funny? You know for two weeks you been ignoring me because I drew blood from you on Smackdown. Ellie if I knew that drawing blood from you would shut you up then I would have did it weeks before that. You call everyone around here pathetic but in reality you are the pathetic one. You won our match but still walk around here wanting respect but what have you done for it? Earn it like a real woman and stop being a cry baby, ungrateful, egotistic, narcissistic bitch!" The crowd cheered from Becky cursing for the first time.

"Oh boy!" King exclaims, Ellie just smiled playing with her nails. "Ellie still doesn't seem to be fazed."

"I know it was you that attacked me Ellie, I'm not stupid." Becky said, Ellie looked up raising a brow as if saying 'Are you sure about that?' "You can give me the silent treatment all you want but just like I told you on Smackdown...I am done being you punching bag." Becky dropped the mic, she tackled her down taking the chair with them. The crowd cheered as she started hammering away on her with punches.

"Oh my god!" King shouts.

"Becky taking down Ellie!" Tom exclaims. "As in your words King, catfight!"

"No more like real fight, do you see those punches Becky is throwing at Ellie?" Booker asked. "Look at her go!"

Ellie manged to kick her off, she was gonna go after her but got a kick to the face which sent her out the ring and smacking on the floor. Becky hopped up ready to go. "Come on!" She yells getting the crowd hyped up.

"This is the Becky we know." Tom says. "Ellie is backing up, she wants no part of her."

"Becky knows that once you get in that ring with Ellie that you have to swing before she does." Booker said.

"That Becky is a manic. She just attacked Ellie and she doesn't even know if that was her." King reminds.

Ellie backed up holding her face, she stumbled to her feet glaring at Becky who was tempting her to run back in the ring after her. She tasted something weird in her mouth making her brows furrow confused, she felt inside, pulling out her finger she saw light blood. Her eyes widened in rage as her chest started heaving in and out, she looked back to Becky.

"This is bull!" Ellie shouts holding her mouth. "Are you kidding me Becky?!"

This was the second time that she made her bleed, the first time she was slowly starting to get over but getting attacked for something like this. The gloves were off, Becky wanted to see her real side and she was about to get it and nothing or no one was gonna save her.

Tom shook his head. "Becky knows it was Ellie that attacked her King."

"Becky just like all of us doesn't know who attacked her, all she know is somebody put her in the same submission as Ellie. The person wore a mask so their face was hidden, now unless Becky has powers I don't think she can see behind mask." King said. "If you ask me Becky just poked the bear who is Ellie and that is not smart."

Becky's music hit, she got on the rope celebrating while still keeping her eye on Ellie who was backing up the ramp with a glare.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie knocked Miz out! #Smackdown_

 _Becky standing tall tonight, that right! #Smackdown_

 _I love Silent Ellie, she hurts your feelings with being quiet #Smackdown_

 _Ellie looks so pissed off, Becky finally got her to talk to her lol #Smackdown_

 _Becky is gonna regret that #Smackdown_

 _I don't like that look in Ellie's eyes at all #Smackdown_

 _I still can't believe Becky said the b word! #Smackdown_

 _That girl looks ready to explode, I think Becky plucked the last nerve that Ellie has #Smackdown_

 _Becky Lynch tweets- I'm not her punching bag, she will not keep getting away with stuff like this not on me #PipebombQueenFalls_

 _Brie Bella tweets- I'm proud of BeckyLynchWWE for finally standing up for herself and putting WWEBrooks back in her place #GoBecky_

 _Mandy tweets- Go Becky! Put that girl back in her place, don't complain get even_

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- Oh you all think what Becky did was funny? You think that's funny right? Lol okay we will see who is laughing. I was silent for a reason but I am silent NO MORE!_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Oh yeah WWE_MandyRose stay in your damn lane before I come down to NXT and make a fool out of you in that ring newbie #KnowYourRole & #MindYahBusiness_

 _Ellie's 3rd tweet- And for the last time I did not attack the bimbo! If I did she would not have been on Smackdown or anything for a week._

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie sitting on a crate icing her jaw, the crowd gave her loud reaction some with laughs from seeing the ice on her face.

"Stupid Becky...that orange headed witch. Keeps hitting me in the face, so I can look like her?" She mumbled with a glare.

Hearing laughing, she looked up to see Kevin Owen and Sheamus walking over to her. The two of them were gonna be in the main event against Dean and Roman later on.

"What's wrong Ellie?" You needed to cool down or something?" Kevin pointed, the crowd laughed when Ellie glared up at him. "Or was it from that kick from hell that Becky Lynch gave you?"

"You might need to ice the other side." Sheamus pointed.

"What why?" Ellie took the ice off her face.

"For when I Brouge Kick you one day!" Sheamus pointed with a laugh, him and Kevin low fived each other.

Ellie gripped the bag of ice. "Sheamus you and rollie pollie have five seconds to get out my face. I am not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"What did you call me? You tattooed freak." Kevin snapped.

"You have tattoos to dummy." Ellie pointed out making the crowd laugh.

"Shut, up." Kevin shot back at her. "I don't see how The Authority puts up with that?"

"Me either but Vince said that you need to watch your mouth when it comes to him. Bad enough he has Roman to deal with, don't make him have to get me and The League of Nations to put you down to." Sheamus warns.

Ellie looked at him with a glare. "The only thing you all are gonna be getting is a beat down, touch me if you want to."

"What are you gonna do? We already know that body of yours is still hurting from jumping off that ladder like your crazy boyfriend Ambrose." Kevin said.

"He is not my boyfriend and I don't care if I'm hurt. Unlike the two of you I will still fight, injured or not I will not go down to anyone without a fight." She glares, the crowd cheers for her. "You guys are really gonna stop thinking because I'm a girl that I can't stand up to you."

"No what a girl is supposed to do is shut up when a man is talking to her." Sheamus glares. "I haven't liked you since you got here, you got a smart mouth just like that brother of yours." She smirked with a shrug as the crowd cheered at the small mention of CM Punk. "To bad he left." He teases, her smirk dropped into a frown. "And no one cares if you stand up to us Ellie because we will put you down. Then again you probably don't mind getting put down by a guy as long as they have a big name around here." The crowd oohed, Sheamus started laughing at her when he saw her chest heaving in and out. "What, you gonna cry? It's about time somebody shuts you-"

Sheamus was cut off by Ellie smacking him hard across the face with the bag of ice as it went everywhere getting in their eyes. The crowd erupts when Ellie jumped off the crate and tackled Sheamus to the ground with a spear, she screamed as she unloaded on him with punches.

"Whoa! Ellie just took down Sheamus!" King exclaims. "Listen to those punches!"

"Ellie has just snapped!" Tom says.

"She is going at him and I don't blame her one bit." Booker said. "That is another reason I love Ellie man, backs down from none!"

Kevin pulled her off. "Get off me! Get the hell off of me right now! I had enough of you bastards talking to me like this!" Ellie shouted trying to get free. "I said let me go!" She stomped on his foot making him let go, he bounced holding his foot in pain. Ellie ran over, she jumped back on Sheamus who was attempting to get back up but she pulled him back down.

"Ellie going after Sheamus again!" Tom shouts. "She has just had enough."

"I would imagine so. The world thinking she attacked Becky and now this." King said. "I believe Ellie."

"I don't but Sheamus had this coming dog!" Booker says. "Look at those rights." The crowd was cheering this on until refs and security came to try and pull her off, she grabbed a hold of his mohawk and started slapping him in the face repeatedly. "My goodness!"

"I'm gonna rip the beard off your damn face! I take disrespect from no one, NO ONE!" Ellie screams, she started throwing wild punches.

The crowd gave Dean and Roman a loud pop when they came into view, Roman was trying to pry Ellie off of Sheamus who was still dazed from the ice. He got her off as she was still kicking and fighting to get free, he had to use basically all his strength to pull her down the hall. Ellie was small but the girl could put up a big fight when pushed to that limit by people, even he saw that.

"Calm down Ellie, come on." Roman pulled her away.

"He started it! That stupid freak started this, I'm gonna end it! I'm gonna end him, Becky and any person that gets in my way!" Ellie shouted, Kevin and the doctors were helping Sheamus up but he had to get held back as he was trying to go after Ellie. "Come on! You don't scare me Sheamus! Let go of me Roman, let me at him!"

Roman had to hold back a chuckle, she was serious but she was still funny. Dean had backed up, he was keeping his eye on Sheamus just in case he got free.

"Control that little thing!" Kevin shouted pointing at Ellie.

"Shut up before we let her go." Dean shot at him.

"This ain't over Brooks!" Sheamus pointed. "I'm gonna kick your teeth down you throat!"

Roman glared at him, he knew Ellie was with The Authority and had her moments but she was still a nice girl. He didn't like Seth but he knew the reason guys picked with her because they knew he wasn't here with her but him and Dean had her back.

"Try it you mother fu-" Dean put his hand over Ellie's mouth before she could get it out as they took her down the hall and away from them.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Whoo! Go Ellie, I freaking love that girl #Smackdown_

 _She smacked the hell out of Sheamus with that ice #Smackdown_

 _LOL she grabbed his mohawk and started slapping him, that girl is wild! #Smackdown_

 _Sheamus got exactly what he deserved #Smackdown_

 _Dean and Roman coming to get her off, guess Ellie does have back up #Smackdown_

 _I love it when Ellie snaps #Smackdown_

 _The part where Dean had to cover her mouth before she cursed #Smackdown_

 _That AJ Lee in here kicked in, you saw those wild punches #Smackdown_

 _Ellie represents girl power foreal #Smackdown_

 _Ronda Rousey tweets- Alright WWEBrooks, lol that is what I'm talking about, show them anyone can get it no matter what gender #EllieFan #TakeDisrespectFromNone_

 _Ellie tweets- I told you Sheamus that I wasn't in the mood so you had to feel my wrath #Stupid I will show you and that whole locker room that I can do anything you can do in that ring #JustWait_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Who needs to ice their face now Sheamus, hmm? Who does now you stupid looking idiot #GetATan_

* * *

 **That was 23, don't forget to leave me review telling me what you think about it and chapter 22 and I hope you guys enjoyed them!**


	24. Ellie Era Has Begun, Watch Your Backs!

**Authors Note- I am finally done with December which means onto 2016 and onto January and like I said I got awesome things planned. Mostly for the Royal Rumble and Fastlane so you are gonna wanna stay up to date with chapters. Like I said before they will be coming at different time and always more then one so I can make my way to WrestleMania, The Club, Seth Rollins and more! So enough of me talking, here is the last chapter for now, the next one will be Pharya and Colby when I update again.**

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

Vince McMahon was talking to Stephanie, Ellie walked in getting a loud pop from the crowd.

She was wearing a black short sleeved fitted v neck shirt with a black leather jacket. A pair of blue jeans with half her wrist and hands taped up in black tape, a light blue X on the back. She had on a pair of tennis as her hair was straightened out and bang fallen over her eye.

Her brows furrowed. "Kinda thought this meeting just between us but it's cool to meet the Chairman in the flesh."

Vince holds out his hand as he shakes hers with a smile. "So you been the one calling me out and turning my company upside down."

"All for the greater good." Ellie says taking her hand back as the crowd cheered.

"I don't know about all that." Vince says.

"Tell that to your ratings since I been on your show." Ellie said with a fake smile making the crowd cheer.

Vince gave her a look, Stephanie cleared her throat. "Ellie I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"What is it?" Her brow raised.

"We need you to be out there duing the match for us." Stephanie says. "Now this isn't just coming from me it is also coming from you know who. So just be sure at the main event that you are out there in Sheamus corner."

Ellie burst out laughing. "Unless you're laying my unconscious or dead copse there it is not happening." She shook her head. "I still owe Sheamus a beat down actually."

"Alright then maybe you can just be ringside." Stepahnie says.

"And what? Help your daddy and you screw Roman out of a title?" Ellie questioned. "Then you all get what you want and Sheamus gets what he wants but what do I get."

Stephanie sighs. "What do you want Ellie."

"Sheamus head...in a box." She nodded, the crowd laughed.

"This is not funny." Vince said sternly.

"When did I say I was joking?" Ellie asked as the crowd laughed.

"Listen here." Vince said. "Now I don't know why my son in law or Stephanie took an interest in you but they did and I assume because they see something. But when this family ask you to do something for them you do it, there is no smart mouthing."

Ellie got in his face with a smile. "I know you hate me deep down, don't you?" She asked as he glared at her. "What's wrong sir? Do I look familiar to you, hmm?" Her brow raised, Stephanie stood back and watched this. "I don't care who you are, I jump for no one. Now I will be out there because Stephanie ASKED me to but don't get it twisted I do not come at your command. Unlike these other Superstars and Divas I am not your bitch...keep that in mind." Ellie says with a smirk as the crowd was still cheering. "You get rid of one Brooks and in comes another and I would be careful Vince, my pipebombs just like his are deadly." She backed up sending a nod to Stephanie. "See you later Steph."

"Ellie." Stephanie nodded.

Vince glared before looking back at his daughter. "What does he see in that one?"

"Take that up with Hunter. He is the only one that can control that one." Stephanie puts her hands up in defense before walking off.

 _Fan tweets_

 _You don't want her to drop a Pipebomb on you Vince, you don't want that we want that but you don't #RAW_

 _Ellie would let Vince have it on the mic which means she will mention her brother, AJ and lord only knows what else #RAW_

 _You won't be bossing that one around Vince #RAW_

 _Even Stephanie keeps her distance #RAW_

 _Ellie jumps for no one #RAW_

 _And Ellie just put Vince back in his place just that quick #RAW_

 _If Ellie drops a pipebomb on all of WWE it will be GAME OVER #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Nothing personal, well a little but sorry Vince I am not your lackey. You ask me and better hope I say yes #NoCutCards #BossOrNot_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Becky had pinned Charlotte by grabbing the tights, it was mostly payback from when Charlotte cheated the last time. Her theme hit as she celebrated but Ric Flair was at ringside having a fit.

"Here is your winner, Becky Lynch!" Lillian announced, Charlotte scooted back to the ropes with a look of anger on her face.

"Fight fire with fire." Cole says. Becky had threw Ric's suit blazer back at him when he threw it at her in anger. "Becky has been on a roll from putting Ellie back in her place and now her payback with her so called friend Charlotte."

"Yeah Charlotte you wanna play dirty well Becky Lynch can to." Byron says, the ref raises her arm as she was turned towards Ric who was getting on the apron.

"Hey, there are moments in life when you grow up and realize that this is an adult world." JBL says.

Becky was turned towards the ramp arguing with Ric who was on the ring apron fussing at her. "Flair can't believe it, Becky using the tights to knock off Charlotte." Cole said, Charlotte stood up and ran over kicking Becky down in her back. "And now from behind!" Her music quickly stops, the crowd boo's when Charlotte gets on top of Becky and started hitting her with rights. "Charlotte pummeling her friend Becky." Becky managed to get her off as both women got up, Charlotte ran hitting her with a spear to take Becky down. "And a spear!" Cole calls it.

Charlotte looked down at a laid out Becky with a pissed off expression. "Becky beat Charlotte and now Charlotte can't accept the loss." Byron says.

Ric gets in the ring, Charlotte pulls down her knee pad before dropping a knee on Becky.

 _'Loser! Loser! Loser!'_ The crowd chanted to Charlotte.

Charlotte held her arms out while Flair bent over and talked trash to Becky, walking back over, Charlotte dropped another knee to Becky.

"Charlotte a sore loser." Cole says. "And her father Ric Flair."

"Whoo!" Ric yells to the crowd who 'Whoo's' at him back.

"Her father was a sore loser to and he was sixteen time world champion." JBL states.

"I mean come on. Becky Lynch did exactly what Charlotte would have done." Cole said.

Charlotte motions for her title and a mic, she hooked her title on her shoulder before looking down at Becky. "B-don't you boo me!" She snaps at the crowd who boo's louder at her. "You know what is funny Becky, I want to show you something." Charlotte motions at her dad, he takes something out his pocket and gives it to her. She shows it to the crowd, it was the mask that the mystery person wore when they attacked Becky.

"Wait a minute, is that?!" Cole asks in dis belief. "That's the mask."

"Haha I knew Ellie didn't do it!" JBL says happily.

"You gotta be kidding me." Byron said. "You're telling me it was Charlotte that attacked Becky Lynch last week on Raw and not Ellie."

"I told you idiots that it wasn't!" JBL retorts.

Charlotte dropped it in front of her. "You chased the wrong person Becky." She laughed. "You think what I did to you is bad, it has just has begun for you."

Ellie's theme hit, the arena was quickly on there feet cheering.

"Oh no, no, no." Cole says. "No Ellie! Not now." He begs. She walks out to a loud reaction, she no longer had on her leather jacket as she slowly walked down the ramp.

"Ellie is dressed for a fight. I can guarantee you that she is not coming down to help Becky." JBL says.

Charlotte and Ric got out the ring, Ellie eyed them with a raised brow when they smiled and clapped for her. She shook it off and walked up the steps to slowly walk across the apron, she stopped and kept her look on Becky.

"Ellie is just stalking Becky." Byron said. "Becky is defenseless right now from being taken out by her own best friend Charlotte."

"Something Ellie warned her would happen but she didn't listen and she doesn't care Byron she is down here to do one thing and that's get payback. We warned Becky that this silent Ellie was up to something and she said she would be prepared for it." JBL reminds people. "No one thought Ellie would come out, unpredictability at it's best."

Charlotte's theme died off when she went to the back, Ellie kept her glare on Becky as she got in the ring and stalked around her.

"Notice how Ellie's glare hasn't moved off of Becky since she got down to the ring." Cole points out, Becky stumbled to her feet but was met with roadhouse kick to the chest. "Ellie with a kick!"

"Powerful kick!" Byron exclaims.

Ellie picked up the mic that Charlotte left, she planted a foot on Becky's hair while she was laid out on her back to keep her from getting back up. She looked down at her with a cold glare, the crowd was booing her.

"Oh don't boo me yet." Ellie smiled. "This, this is just the beginning so if I were you I would save all of that for later." She looked down at Becky. "I told you it wasn't me you idiot, but did you believe me? No but let me take the time to say how stupid you are. I told you two months ago that this was gonna happen to you but you kept ignoring it. News flash Becky, every woman for themselves! Their is no sisterly love back there and it never will be because all of you are fake, you are fake pathetic waste of time!"

Ellie dropped the mic and started hammering away on Becky with hard rights to the face. "My god, somebody stop this!" Cole shouts.

Picking Becky up, she threw her out the middle rope as she landed hard on the floor with a smack. She took her brass knuckles out and put them on her fist before getting out of the ring.

"Oh man, Ellie with those brass knuckles." Byron warns. "Somebody needs to really stop this." She got on top of Becky and started hitting her with the right fist that had them on. "Just laying into Becky with those brass knuckles, she could really hurt her!"

"I'm pretty sure that is Ellie's goal Byron." JBL says. "Look Becky said she would be ready and this is what we were talking about."

Ellie picked Becky up and threw her into the steel steps, she threw her so hard that the top one fell off. Walking over, she picked her face up and put her head to the side on the steps. "Oh you stupid, stupid girl!" She laughed gripping her hair tighter. "Do you remember when you made me bleed Becky, huh? Do you remember?" Ellie got close to her ear with a sick grin on her face. "I remember. Unfortunately for you I remember!" Picking her head up she slammed her face, face first off the steps.

She picked dragged her up to her feet by her hair before whipping her into the other set of steps on the side of the ring. "Again Ellie sending Becky into the steps and with so much force behind it! I mean we know Ellie can be dangerous but this is crazy. Ellie has gone crazy."

"No, Ellie has gone Ellie." JBL corrected.

Ellie stalked behind Becky who was trying to get up on her hands and knees, grabbing her by the hair she yanked her body back to look at her. "Look at me Becky!" She was screaming trying to get her hands free of her hair, Ellie went lower making Becky's back bend more. "You talked all that crap for the past two weeks! Did you think I was gonna let this go, huh?! You know Charlotte came to me herself and asked me not to hurt her and just go after you? And all she had to do was trade on you slowly, and that's your best friend!" She started cracking up, she threw Becky forward so her face smacked on the floor. Ellie got up still laughing. "Who's gonna help her now huh?! Who!"

"Anybody that walks out does not like their life." JBL says.

She walked to the time keepers area and pulled out a chair and dropped it on the ground, walking to Becky she picked it up as some of the crowd was cheering this on.

"Ellie with a steel chair, no Ellie do-" Cole was cut off by a loud chair shot going off as Ellie had waffled her in the back with it before doing it again. "My goodness!" Another chair shot echoed.

"Did you think I was gonna let it go Becky?!" She hit her with the chair again making Becky squirm in pain and hold her back. "Not once but twice you made me shed blood, have you forgotten who you are dealing with? I'm starting to think you like me angry!" She hit her with it again before throwing it to the side, Ellie banged the apron multiple times with a scream. "You did this to yourself Becky! Why did you have to interrupt me?" She held the side of her head with both hands as she started pacing back and forth. "This would have never happened if you stayed back there!" She pointed towards the ramp, she fell to her knees and started crying next to a laid out Becky. "You pushed me to that limit Becky, now you have to pay." Ellie rocked back and forth, her crying turned into laughter as she banged the mat in a hysteria. "You gotta pay for it Becky!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _That last chair shot was it, Becky is not moving! #RAW_

 _First Charlotte betrays her and now she has to deal with Ellie, RIP Becky #RAW_

 _Ellie has gone past her normal crazy, WAY past #RAW_

 _She was laughing, crying, and laughing all in one second #RAW_

 _Ellie has freaking snapped! #RAW_

 _Somebody help Becky, that chick is crazy as hell #RAW_

"Ellie has snapped guys I'm talking past Ellie snapped." Byron points out. "She was mad, crying, now she is laughing again."

"Yeah, I have never seen this Ellie before never." JBL said. "Silent Ellie is silent no more."

"Guys Becky has not moved since that last chair shot." Cole says. "Not even an inch."

Ellie looked up at the announce table as she stopped laughing, she snapped her head back to Becky and stared at her.

"I don't like that look." JBL said.

Ellie stood up, she walked over to their announce table. "No, Ellie is coming over here." Byron says as the three of them quickly stood up. The crowd cheered when she pulled apart the announce table, she threw the monitors and everything away as she cleared it off. "Ellie is tearing our table apart!"

"Becky is defenseless from getting attacked by Charlotte and now this vicious attack by Ellie who is just showing no mercy. I'm not even sure Ellie knows what she is doing right now." Cole said.

"Becky said she liked Ellie silent, I think she may change her mind after this." JBL says.

Ellie picked Becky up before sending her flying over the announce table, she fell bringing chairs and papers down with her. "Ellie launching Becky over our announce table!" Cole exclaims. "Becky over the announce table and crashing into the barricade."

She got on top of the table on all fours, she got some whistles from the males in the crowd when she crawled across it like a cat almost. Ellie reached down, grabbing a fistful of Becky's hair, she pulled her up on the table with her slowly and stood her up with her. "You thought I was really gonna let this go! There is a lot of people that is not to be messed with Becky...I'm one of them! Every time you think about coming after me I want you to remember this, remember this moment."

Ellie shoved Becky's head in between her legs, she lifted her by her waist in a powerbomb position. "No! Ellie don't do that!" JBL even started begging. "Don't do this Ellie!"

"Becky up a high!" Byron exclaimed.

Ellie hit Becky with a sit out powerbomb on the announce table breaking it. "Oh my God!" Cole exclaimed, the whole arena was in cheers of shock. "Ellie with a sit out powerbomb to Becky Lynch on the announce table!"

"Good grief!" JBL shouted. "Becky is done!"

 _'Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!'_ The crowd canted.

Ellie rolled over from the damage, she banged the floor getting the crowd hyped as she bounced up to her feet. "Anybody else want to test me around here! Who else?!" She yelled, she pointed down at Becky. "What did I tell you? You don't screw with me!"

"Get some help out here for Becky!" Cole says. "Ellie is just, I don't know what to say about her anymore John! She's crazy!" She looked back at Becky and noticed she was busted open by her eyebrow as she saw some blood. She smiled before running back over and putting her in the TCH. "Come on that's enough Ellie!"

"This is just sick to watch." Byron says.

Security and refs ran down to try and get her off. "She's had enough when I say she has! I don't care if she's hurt!" Ellie screamed, she applied it a little longer before letting her go and pushing the refs out her way. "Screw her and any other Diva back there!" Holding the side of her head she went up the ramp as her theme hit, she laughed as she collapsed on the ramp on her knees. "Becky will be fine I'm sure!" The crowd was giving her a loud mixed reaction. "You should have feared me more Becky, you should have feared me." She shook her head, her hair fell over her face covering her eyes as she started laughing again. "The Ellie Era has begun!"

"John you say you know Ellie." Byron says. "Explain that?" The medics and refs were tending to Becky who still wasn't moving.

"Becky should have been ready. She swore she was and didn't heed our warnings and paid the price." JBL said. "We all know how dangerous Ellie can be."

"Yeah, but never this dangerous." Cole motioned to Becky. "I mean Ellie sat by for weeks because she already knew what Charlotte was going to do, you heard her say it right there. Charlotte even asked Ellie not to come after her and all she had to do to ensure that was turn on Becky."

"Can't put all of it on Ellie, Charlotte could have stayed loyal to Becky but like Ellie said there is no friends back there." JBL retorts. "Ellie is showing that she isn't here to make friends."

"Then what is she here for?" Byron questioned.

"To take over a division that she feels always belonged to her and if she keeps things like this up and then it just might." JBL replies.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Damn that was hard to watch but awesome to watch to #RAW_

 _Charlotte is such a punk, she basically gave Becky to Ellie #RAW_

 _I love Becky but Ellie is freaking awesome to watch #RAW_

 _That is how a Divas segment should go after a match, thank you Ellie #RAW_

 _Becky's second time getting put through a table #RAW_

 _Ellie is so crazy but she is still my favorite #RAW_

 _I'm glad Seth never got her that mad yet, lord help him if he does #RAW_

 _Becky better come back at full force with guns blazing! Can't keep the Lass kicker down #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Oh Becky will be fine...hope not but I'm sure she will be, she started this now I have ended it #Over #EllieEra_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie was walking backstage with a smile as it was time for the main event, she stopped when she saw security blocking her path.

"Uh, what is this?" She motioned to them, she had her black leather jacket back on. "Can you guys move."

"I'm afraid they can't do that." Stephanie walked over with a smiling Vince who was wearing a ref shirt.

"What? Why not? You're the one that wanted me out there in the first place." Ellie reminded.

Stepahnie nods. "Yes but a secret source has told us that due to conflicts that you may not be in the right mind set tonight to be out there during this match."

"What idiot told you that?" Ellie questioned.

Sheamus walked over with a grin. "Hello there Ellie, how are you lass?"

"My question has been answered." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Come on I always stay loyal to you guys."

"Yes but you're not loyal to Sheamus." Vince motioned to him.

"Nope and add your name on there to since you wanna get in on this conversation." Ellie said, she shot her boss a dirty look. "This is bull!" She pointed at Sheamus. "He is bull!"

"Ellie it's just your conflicts with Sheamus then what you just did out there with Becky earlier. I just think you need to take the rest of the night off and let us handle this one." Stephanie assures.

"But-"

"You heard my daughter." Vince stepped in. "Get her out my building."

The security went to take a step, Ellie pointed. "I will drop all you bastards where it hurts if you as so much even breathe on me." She warned making them think twice. "I can't believe I'm getting kicked out because of Sheamus."

"Stop talking and get out of here, crazy witch." Sheamus spat at her.

Ellie went to launch at him but security quickly grabbed her up and over their shoulder, she was fighting and kicking to get free. "I got your witch you Irish bastard! I'll curse my foot right up you Irish butt, get off of me!" She tried getting out. "You are gonna pay for this Sheamus!"

"Looks like you are not helping your buddy tonight, see you crazy!" Sheamus waved.

"And make sure she stays out!" Vince called out.

"You can get it to Vince! Both of you are on my list, both of you!" Ellie was still trying to get free as they took her down the hall. "I got my revenge on Becky, you two are next! I know a person that will shut all this down in due time!" She threatened. "He's gonna put you all back in your place! Watch your backs!"

Stephanie shook her head. "Dad we really could have used her out there. I know she is a bit not there but she kept her word with Hunter no matter who was in the ring."

"Sorry Steph but we can't take that chance." Vince says, he patted Sheamus shoulders. "We can bring the title back without some silly little crazy girl. Now lets go." He says as they walked off, Stephanie just followed.

Later on that night, Roman had retained his title but as punishment Vince announced that he will defend his title in a 30 man Royal Rumble match.

 _Ellie tweets- I wish Roman would have knocked that old guy back one more time, look who can't get stuff done without me #Pathetic but CONGRATULATIONS Roman buddy you're still champ big man #YayRome_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Boo Sheamus! You suck lol #Idiot Who's still not Champion? Sheamus is_

* * *

 **That was it for this update, don't forget to leave me reviews and tell me what you think about all three chapters and until next time!**


	25. Flashbacks, Pharya's EX

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys! Like I said it means a lot and I'm glad that I was able to get this far and I can't wait to get father because I am a couple of chapters away from 30 and. Then I will be making my way to 40, I got two PPV's to do before I hit WrestleMania and I already planned out Ellie's entrance. But anyway, I got a couple chapters for you guys again so here we go!"**

* * *

Pharya laid down on her bed as she was video chatting Finn from her lap top.

"I really just don't see why you and Pam don't just date already. You know you like her." Pharya smirked.

 _"Hush up, she has a boyfriend and she is happy so we will leave it as that."_ Finn says.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Devitt."

 _"Whoa using my last name on me."_ His hands went up in defense. _"You know I realized that you never once called me by my first name."_

"You want me to call you Fergal?" Her brow raised.

 _"No never mind."_ He shook his head. _"Keep calling me Finn or Devitt."_

"I was gonna do it with or without your permission man." Pharya says.

Finn chuckled. _"Of course you are. Where are you? I thought you would be over Colby's place or something."_

"Nah I'm going over there tomorrow. I was to tired today after cleaning this place."

 _"I hate that you stay in there, it's nothing but bad memories for you in there."_ Finn said sternly. _"Especially since I personally had to come get you out of there from you know who."_

"Yeah, I know." Pharya looked down.

 _Flashback_

 _Pharya ran down the steps of the house when she heard the doorbell go off followed by pounding fist on the door. She put her black hoodie on as she got to the door and pulled her hair out the jacket._

 _Standing up on her tippy toes, she looked out the peephole and saw it was Finn and quickly opened the door._

 _Finn rushed in making her stumble back. "Where the hell is he?" He looked around before looking back to see her slouched on the wall, he went over to her. "Pharya, where did Ross go?"_

 _"He left an hour ago." Pharya said quietly. "I don't know when he is coming back so can we just leave."_

 _Finn bent over to look at her, putting both hands on her shoulders he saw she had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek. "Why didn't you just listen to Allen when he said to not come back here or your brother? Look what he did to you...again."_

 _She has tears in her eyes. "But he-"_

 _"I don't care what he promised, if he did it before then he will do it again. What if I wasn't already two hours from Chicago, you would have stayed here and let him hit on you again?" He asked, she started crying and shaking her head. "Pharya this." He motioned to her face. "This is not a guy show you he loves you...I don't care what you did or what he said you did. That gives him no reason to do some crap like this to you, look at me." Finn said sternly, she looked up as she was still crying. "Your face shouldn't be bruised up like this, Ross is not good for you. Allen said it, Phil, Gallows, Anderson, Nick, Matt and now I'm telling you. I'm your best friend right?"_

 _"Y-Yeah."_

 _"So trust me and be done with this crap, okay?" Finn lifted her up before she could sink down to the floor._

 _Pharya broke down crying as she hugged him, she laid her head on his shoulder. "W-Why does he keep treating me like this? I never did anything to him, I swear.."_

 _Finn sighed. "I know you didn't Phar." He rubbed her back with a shake of his head._

 _A year was enough to be putting up with something like this. The two of them were good for the first couple months but when she started hanging around them less and less they knew something wasn't right. Or when she would start bringing a bag of make up with her every time she came for a show and they knew she hated wearing a lot of makeup._

 _"Can you take me to Phil's? I have a key." Pharya asked him._

 _"Yeah." Finn pulled away from her. "Go get your things."_

 _"They are in the living room." Pharya led him inside and grabbed her duffel bag off the floor. She only had on a pair of shorts with the jacket as she started to slip on her flip flops._ _Hearing the sound of a car door shut outside made both of them look up, Pharya eyes darted to the door with fear. "He's back."_

 _Finn leaned against the wall. "No he isn't, get your purse."_

 _"Finn he-"_

 _"Stop being afraid, he is not going to hurt you now go get your purse." He said sternly, he went to the door when there was a knock. He opened it letting a couple of familiar faces inside._

 _Pharya eyes widened when she saw Gallows, Anderson, and Allen walking in. "What are you guys doing here?_

 _"I wasn't alone." Finn said. "They were already with me, I just told them to come in if I took to long."_

 _"You didn't have to do that." Pharya shook her head._

 _"Yeah he did, now where is that son of a bitch?" Karl asked looking around. "He here?" He walked in the kitchen and came back with an angry look. "Is he?"_

 _"N-No he left but he's coming back." Pharya's lip trembled. "I'm sorry guys." She sniffled whipping at her face but winced from the pain._

 _Allen sighed walking over as he had one of his P1 hats, he hugged her. "It's alright but next time just listen to us. We know what we are talking about, this everything you taking for now?" He asked pulling away._

 _"No my suitcase is upstairs." She motioned to the steps._

 _"I'll get it." Allen walked over and went up the steps. "Anything else you want from up here Phar?"_

 _"My silver half heart choker on my night stand." She called out to him._

 _Luke ruffled her hair walking past. "You're gonna be alright. We got you."_

 _Karl nodded. "Is that all he did to you?" He pointed to her face._

 _"I mean my back hurts from his kick but that's it." She shook her head. "He got mad because he saw the message of Phil telling me to leave him."_

 _"Your brother's got good sense." Allen said walking down the steps with her suitcase and necklace. "And when he finds out, Ross is a dead man."_

 _"What do you think he is right now?" Luke questioned._

 _"Look, lets just get her out of here okay?" Allen motioned a hand for him to calm down. "That's the only thing we need to worry about."_

 _"Allen's right, Pharya get your purse." Finn said._

 _"K, it's in the kitchen." She walked off but stopped when she heard the sound of another car pull up, she turned around wide eyed when the sound of a car door closing could be heard. "That's him this time...I know it is."_

 _"You got nothing to worry about. Now go get your purse and come back." Luke said. "That bastard ain't touching you."_

 _Pharya walked off to get it, she came back in time as the front door opened up._

 _Ross walked inside, he was pretty built muscle wise as he had a shape and height similar to Randy Orton's almost. He had a tattoo sleeve on one of his arms as he had short cut brown hair and dark green eyes._

 _He lifted his shades on top of his head from seeing the guys. "What's The Bullet Club doing in here?" He joked but all of them were giving him cold glares as if ready to knock him out at any second. Ross looked over at Pharya who avoided his gaze and looked down, he walked into the living room and towards her. "You alright Pharya babe?"_

 _"Uh, uh." Luke stepped in his way. "Don't call her that and don't take another step towards her."_

 _Ross stepped back with a scoff. "Okay, somebody mind telling me what's going on here? Pharya why do you have bags?"_

 _"Because I'm leaving." Pharya hooked her duffel bag on her shoulder, she looked to Finn who gave her a nod. "I'm sorry I-just, I can't do this anymore with you. You can't keep hitting me and think things are gonna be okay..you need help."_

 _"Is this about earlier?" Ross questioned. "Come on I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore I just had a little to much to drink but you know I love you."_

 _"You tell her that before or after you put your foot in her damn back?" Karl asked coming to the other side of him, Ross slowly turned to glare at him. "We knew you were no good when we met you but we shut our mouths because of her." He pointed to Pharya. "But nobody is gonna sit back and wait until she is in a hospital to take her away from you."_

 _"Look it was a mistake." Ross said._

 _Allen scoffed. "Is he serious?"_

 _"Pharya lets go." Finn leaned off the wall as he heard enough._

 _"Pharya, no come on." Ross looked at her as she stopped. "I care about you, you know I do. These guys just don't want to see you happy just like that brother of yours don't listen to them. I'm the only one that's really there for you, so just stay with me. I need you more then them."_

 _"No." Allen put a hand on the center of her back ushering her forward. "What you need is help." He said to him while picking up her suitcase. "Don't you ever come around her again." Allen glared before walking off._

 _Pharya got to the opening of the living room where Finn was standing, she looked back and noticed Karl and Luke was still glaring down Ross. "Finn." Her voice came out quiet but he heard her._

 _Finn looked from them, he looked back down to Pharya with a slight smile. "Go on put with Allen."_

 _"Come on." Allen led her out, he opened the door and let her go out first. "Lets get you in the car."_

 _"What are they gonna do?" Pharya kept glancing back as she walked down the steps._

 _Allen opened the trunk of the truck and put her stuff back there. "They just wanna be sure he knows that what you two had is over that's all." He walked over and opened the back door and let her get in, he put her necklace in her hand but noticed her staring to cry again. "Hey." Pharya looked over at him. "You're out of there, no more tears."_

 _"I just don't get why." Pharya shook her head._

 _He sighed leaning against the door. "Sometimes Phar there are guys out there that beat on women because that's all they seen as a kid. Or was just taught if you got a problem then let your fist solve it but listen to me when I tell you that you did nothing. But you're to beautiful and sweet to let any guy put their hands on you, do you understand me?" She nodded. "Never again and no matter what you do, this will never be okay. You're worth better and don't deserve to have your face marked up like this. From now on what you had with him is done, you hear me?"_

 _"Yes." Pharya nodded, she heard a crash from inside making her snap her head to the house. "Allen."_

 _"And now it is time for us to go." He closed the door, he walked over to the driver side and got inside before closing the door behind him. Allen buckled up before beeping the horn multiple times._

 _Finn, Luke, and Karl casually walked out of the house talking and over to the truck. Luke took the front with Allen as Finn and Karl got in the backseat with Pharya._

 _"What was that crash?" Pharya looked at them._

 _"Nothing." Luke shook his head closing the door. "Just talked to your ex and he gets that this is over."_

 _"Now I need to find a new place to stay." Pharya says with a sigh._

 _"No you don't." Karl closed his door as he was sitting on the other side of her. "Be empty in three weeks and he knows not to come back there any time soon."_

 _Pharya eyes widened. "Seriously, what did you guys do?" She looked to Finn as Allen had pulled the truck off and down the street._

 _Finn shook his head. "Nothing he didn't have coming Phar." He says. "You're out of there now right?"_

 _"Yeah." She nodded, she smiled a bit. "Thank you guys, I'm serious."_

 _"Come on your our girl Pharya." Karl says. "In the ring and out the ring we got your back and will do anything for you. Especially beat up a guy like him."_

 _"Be lucky Matt and Nick weren't here." Luke chuckled. "He would have gotten a.."_

 _"Superkick!" All the guys said in unison before laughing._

 _Pharya looked at them shaking her head as she giggled. She put her phone on silent before laying down on Finn's lap and closing her eyes. "Thank you."_

 _"What are best friends for right?" He rubbed her arm before talking back with Luke and Karl._

 _Allen glanced back and smiled seeing her safe and for once smiling again. "Finn use that jacket up there for her."_

 _Finn reached back and put Allen's leather jacket over her like a coat._

 _"Allen your coat smells like nature dude, what the hell?" Pharya stated._

 _The guys laughed, Karl patted her leg. "Now she's coming back."_

 _End flashback_

Pharya shook her head. "He decided to let me keep it even though we both brought it and after what you guys did to him he didn't want it."

 _"So he learned his lesson."_ Finn chuckled. _"But I'm glad your with Colby even Allen said he was a good which means I feel somewhat better about you two dating. Still watching you guys though, you got one time to act weird."_

"I know, I know." Pharya cut him off with a giggle. "You'll go all Devitt Demon on him, huh?"

 _"A duh. But I'm going to sleep so just text me tomorrow when you get up and tell your little Colby Puppy I said hi to."_

Pharya rolled her eyes. "For the last time it was a typo Finn!"

 _"Right."_ He says sarcastically, he chuckled. _"But goodnight, love yah Ellie El."_

"Night and love you too Devitt." She waved before ending the chat.

Pharya closed it up and laid down, she grabbed her phone off the dresser and started texting Colby. She knew Finn was right about the place being nothing but bad memories for her as even Phil told her the same thing. It's not like she didn't want to find a new place but it was so hard considering she stayed on the road all the time more then before. She figured she was okay since she hasn't heard or seen him since early 2014 which meant she was okay as far as that part goes.

After taking a shower, she put on her bra and underwear set before putting on her light blue silk robe that came to her knees. She headed downstairs in the kitchen as she was brushing her hair out, she sat the brush on the table as she walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

A knock on the door made her stop, she paused as her brows furrowed together confused. She looked over at the clock to see it was already 2:40 in the morning, she was about to shrug it off until the knocks started again but continued.

Pharya closed the fridge door and sighed making her way to the door. "Who the hell comes to somebody house this late?" She mumbled, the knocks started getting louder. "I'm coming!" Pharya called out annoyed, getting to the door she turned on the porch light and looked out the peep hole. Her brows furrowed confused until the person turned around, her eyes widened as she backed up in shock. "N-No." Pharya said under her breath as she backed up, the knocking started again.

"Come on Phar." A voice called out. "I know your in there, open the door or I will use the key. I still go it so open up the door." She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, with a shaky hand she opened the door halfway and looked up. "What's up?" Ross nodded to her with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in two years. Now you show up at my house at damn near three in the morning, what do you want?" Pharya glared at him, she didn't wanna say that she jinxed herself but she did.

Ross made his way inside and went past her. "You look good."

Pharya eyed him as she closed the door. "Answer my question. What do you want and why are you here?"

"I just came back into Chicago last month." He walked in the living room with her following at a safe distance. "I would have came earlier but I didn't know you were back home yet Ms. WWE." Ross smiled. "Girl growing on up but I went down to the bar and Michael said you were in there earlier, thought you don't drink?"

"I don't, I have friends down there which is again none of your business." Pharya said sternly. "Now what do you want?"

"Can't come by and hi?" Ross asked as he sat down. "Remember I still got a key to our place." She shook her head. "Look I just wanted to talk to you."

"At three in the morning?" Her brow raised.

He shrugged. "I was kinda busy today and it's not like I could come back to my house since my ex girlfriend and her little friends threatened me and beat me up."

"Can't say you didn't have that coming." Pharya mumbled as she held her body, she could feel him staring her up and down.

"I guess, but I was busy today because I went over some things and remembered something when we brought this place. I was the one that paid your half and then you paid me back.."

"What are you getting at?" Pharya sighed. "Look would you just go, I shouldn't have never even opened the door for you."

Ross stood up and walked over, he took a letter out his pocket and gave it to her. She hesitated but took it from him and looked it over, as she read it her eyes widened. "I don't have to go anywhere because technically this is still all my house that I just been letting you live in. Personally I'm tired of living in a apartment so I'm coming back to stay in my own house and this time your little boys can't put me out."

Pharya snatched the paper down. "You come over at three in the morning to tell me that Ross? Why didn't you just email me about this or something?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to see you." Ross said. "And I'm not leaving and it's no since of calling your little friends because they can't make me go anywhere."

"What, why are you doing this to me?" Pharya questioned running a hand through her hair. "It's been two years...just let it go."

"Come on, I can't let what we had go." Ross backed her up against the wall, he lifted her head up to look at him. "I never forgot you in those two years and I can let go what happened between me and your friends."

"Let go of me." Pharya said sternly.

"You don't mean that." He brushed a finger across her cheek, he bent down to kiss her but she moved her face which made his lips connect against her neck. "I missed you." Ross mumbled against her skin.

Pharya closed her eyes, usually him touching her would send a chill up her body but it wasn't there anymore the only person that could do it was Colby. She wasn't ready to go back down that road anymore not after Finn and the guys went through all of that to snap some sense into her.

"That makes one of us." Pharya pushed his face away from her neck and used the sleeve of her robe to wipe her neck. "You need to go."

"Still letting other people like your brother think for you huh? I already told you I was sorry for what I did to you years ago, I'm not that guy anymore." Ross played with a strand of her hair as he looked down. "Still got that amazing body." He went to touch her leg but she moved his hand making him glare. "Well look there is no need of telling me to go. I already told you this is my place to and you got the papers to prove that."

"Fine." Pharya slapped the paper in his chest, she went to walk away but was quickly yanked back by her arm.

Ross grabbed both of her arms with a tight grip making her look at him wide eyed. "Where are you going? I never said you had to leave Pharya, you can still stay here."

"No." She shook her head, she winced a bit when she felt his nails dig in her skin. "Your hurting me again, let me go." She tried pulling back but he kept his grip.

"I wouldn't have to if you just learn to listen. Would you stop fighting me back." He let her go and pushed her back. Pharya fell back against the wall but hit her shoulder and the back of her head, she stumbled on to the small table and knocked some stuff over. Ross eyes quickly softened when he saw her favor her shoulder. "Pharya I-"

"Stay away from me." Pharya pointed at him. "You want the damn house you got it." She walked off and ran upstairs, she wiped her face from the tears that fell out. Grabbing her purse and phone, she slipped on her slip on shoes before grabbing her car keys and heading back down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ross went to grab her.

Pharya snatched her arm away before he could. "I said don't touch me!" She yelled at him making him take a step back out of shock. "If you want the house you can have it and everything in it, I will be back to get my clothes and anything else. But I will kick my own ass before I stay in this house with you..."

"Where the hell are you going to go? And it's raining out there." Ross pointed out.

"Don't worry about it." Pharya left out, slamming the door behind her. She fast walked to her car ignoring the fact that it was raining and she was getting wet.

Getting inside the car, she threw her purse to the other side before slamming the door and went to start up the car. Pharya gripped the wheel crying, she ran a hand through her now damp hair before shaking off everything and started the car up. She drove down the road and figured she would call Phil in the morning and tell him so he could help her look for a place but she wasn't about to call him now.

Pharya drove until she got to a familiar apartment building, she left her purse in the car as she just grabbed her phone before getting out. She headed inside and took the elevator up a couple floors before getting off at a main one, she just hoped that he was still up.

She walked down the hall, wrapping one arm around herself she used the free hand to knock on the door a couple of times. The familiar sound of a dog barking made her give a weak smile before knocking on the door again, she would have called him but her phone died on the way there.

"Who is it?" Colby called out. "Marek I swear if it's you again at my door drunk I'm gonna leave you out there man.."

"No, no it's me." Pharya called out

There was a pause, the sound of the door unlocked echoed before it swung open. Colby looked at her shocked but was more shocked to see what she had on.

"Pharya what the hell are you doing out here 3 in the morning dressed like that? You came in the rain?" He questioned, he saw she looked shaken up. "You okay?"

She looked down as she held herself. "Can I stay with you tonight please?"

"Yeah, come on." Colby pulled her in, he looked around out in the hall before closing the door behind him. He turned around to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She nodded with a fake smile, she saw his look and shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Okay well before we get into why we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold in here." He grabbed her hand leading her in the room but turned off the air on his way in.

Colby gave her a clean shirt to put on, she was small but was still able to fit a pair of his gray swetpants. Her hair was now fully dry as she sat on the couch fluffing it out with her fingers, he made his way in and sat down next to her with a sigh. He leaned over and pulled out a big blanket, he put it over them and sat back.

Pharya felt the blanket, she smiled when Kevin jumped up there and curled up in the center of them, making him pet him. "Thank you Colby."

"Anytime, you still feel cold?"

"Not after you turned the heat up to 60 no." Pharya chuckled.

"Just didn't need you getting a cold." He put his hands up in defense. "But I saw that bruise coming in on the back of your shoulder, where'd you get it?"

"I guess you're going to find out anyway." Pharya curled her legs up and laid back. "Remember that bad relationship that I told you about?"

He nodded. "You didn't tell me all the details but did say it was bad."

"Yeah, it was." She played with the hem of the blanket. "I dated this guy Ross back during the end of 2013 and it lasted all the way to 2014, he was a really good guy when I first met him. He was one of the ring set up guys that worked for this wrestling promotion that I was in and we clicked a bit. I liked him, of course Phil didn't but I just thought that maybe was a guy thing. Ross really was a nice guy at first but then he started to get a bit controlling, getting angry when I went out without him. He use to tell me when to come home and for a period of time I actually started to listen to him because if I didn't then..." A pain hit her chest as she looked down with a pained look. "He would hit me...and I would just let him get away with it every single time and just try to cover it up because he told me he was sorry. When the guys started noticing me getting weirder each day and carrying around more makeup they knew something wasn't right. It was Nick who spotted my first bruise and they made me tell them what was going on and when I told Phil, he was pissed. All of them told me not go back except Finn who just never said anything since they all saw how defensive I would get over it. I guess he knew if I wanted out then I would have to make the first step...he kind of believes in tough love."

"I get that." Colby nodded, he looked back at her to finish.

"Anyway I went back to Ross again even after people told me not to and he got mad when he saw a text from Phil about me leaving him. So he hit me...but this time he didn't stop and I winded up getting a black eye, and bruises everywhere not to mention my back. I was so scared that I called Finn who came over but brought Luke, Allen and Karl with him and they took me out of there. They so called 'talk' to him and made him move out the house that I now still live in and I haven't seen him for two years." She saw Colby make a confused face. "Until tonight...he came to the house that he still has a key to which I should have known. But he showed me these papers about how he never had to leave because it was his house but he told me I could stay. I didn't want to stay, I don't want to be anywhere around him and if he wants the house he can have it." Pharya's voice cracked as she looked down ready to cry. "He pushed me back into wall which explains that bruise but that's all I let him do to me. I don't wanna turn back into that girl and go through all of that again...I can't."

"Hey, you don't have to." Colby sat up. "Even if you have to stay here with me, I mean I haven't had a roommate who I dated since the indies but hey." He shrugged. "For him to even put his hands on you again isn't right and he isn't gonna do it again I promise you that." She looked over at him, he moved her hair out her face to tuck it behind her ear. "Look at you...you don't deserve that and I'm not gonna let you put up with it. So your calling your brother tomorrow so we can get your stuff out of there."

"But Colby your leg, you have to go to therapy and I can't let yo-"

"Relax." Colby pulled her to him as he laid back and wrapped an arm around her. "I know going through that is hard but believe me when I tell you that I would never do that to you. I told you I would look out for you didn't I?"

Pharya nodded wrapping an arm around his waist, she laid her head on his chest. "Yeah..."

"So let me do that." He rubbed her back and heard her letting out soft cries, he kissed the top of her head. "You're safe sweetheart, I got you."

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think and to check out the other chapters!**


	26. I'm Proud Of You

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, I don't really have an Authors Note for this chapter but I hope people like it.**

* * *

Pharya put the last of her boxes in Phil's living room with a sigh.

April walked in. "I think that's it." She used her foot to close the door. "Oh shoot I forgot Phil and Colby are still out there, eh they know how to open doors." Waving it off, she walked in the living room

"You're horrible." Pharya shook her head at her with a chuckle. The four of them went to the house later that day and got her stuff and it was a good thing he wasn't there. Phil went in there ready to fight but she was glad that Ross wasn't there because it would have been nothing but drama. "Thanks April and I promise you guys I will be out in two weeks."

"Don't worry about it Pharya. You are allowed to stay here no matter how long it takes." April waved her off. "You are like a sister to me to and I don't ever want to see you hurting like that again. But that guy better be lucky, Phil wouldn't have been the only one beating him down."

"Phil has barley talked to me since I told him this morning. I think he's mad at me." She sat on the couch.

April shook her head as she sat down next to her. "No he isn't mad at you. Is he mad that Ross popped back up in your life? Yes but he doesn't blame you for that. It was a smart thing that you went to Colby's last night and I can tell he really cares about yah to."

"Yeah, he does." She smiled. "Just wish I didn't have to drag him in the middle of my problems like this though."

"Has Colby complained?" April brow raised.

"No-"

"Then he doesn't mind." She cut her off.

The front door opened. "Did it occur to my wife that I do need to come in the house too?" Phil questioned as Colby walked in behind him with a chuckle.

"Oh relax Phil, you can open one door." April smiled.

"Keep getting smart and I will drop Pharya's flat screen right here on the floor." Phil warned.

"Break you buy." Pharya pointed back at him. "So think about who's that really gonna affect."

"Still you because you will be out of a TV for a couple days." Phil sat it down as he sighed leaning up to full height. "Come on kiddo, lets go talk." He opened the door.

Pharya rolled her eyes as she got up. "I saw this coming."

"Come on Colby we can go get something to drink." April headed to the kitchen.

"I really hope it's not that coconut water." Colby sighed following her.

"It is." Phil called out as they went outside on the porch, he closed the door behind them.

"Mad at me?" Her brow raised.

Phil scoffed, he held his arms out. "Get over here." She smiled before walking over and hugging him, he rubbed her back with a sigh. "I'm more proud then I am mad."

"Really?"

He nodded pulling away. "Yeah, you could have been stupid and took that idiot back and actually stayed there with him. Which only would have lasted for a day because I would have dragged your ass out of there by your legs or hair. I would have let you pick which one though so I would have been fare." Phil says making her playfully glare at him as they sat in the chairs. "You're finally growing up, the old you would have listened to him but this Pharya stood up for herself. That's the sister I know and love...I was a little scared though when you told me."

Her brows furrowed. "You scared?"

"Well yeah it happens, shut up." Phil shot at her, she giggled putting her hands in her lap. "I just was a bit scared that you might be going back down that road and I can't see you like that anymore. Watching another guy hurt you and turn you into a girl that I know isn't you. See because Ellie would smack her own self silly before she lets a man hit her." He raised a playful brow as they both chuckled, he sat back. "I'm glad that you got Colby to look out for you the way he did, that's the kind of guy I know you will be safe with."

"You actually applauding me being with someone? Let the confetti fall." Pharya closed her eyes as she leaned back with a smirk.

"Stop being a smart ass and I never said I liked him fully yet but he is working his way in my good books." Phil said. "But you know you can stay here as long as you want."

"I don't have to Phil." Pharya reminded. "There is already a free pace in the apartment building that Colby lives in, it just won't be ready for two weeks. I'm barley home because I'm on the road but I will still like to not wake up to you and April moans."

"One time." Phil rolled his eyes. "When are you going to let that go?"

"Never because it sounded like you were trying to pound her through the wall or something." She says.

"Well..."

"I don't wanna know." Pharya held up a hand. "Do not tell me."

"Alright." He put his hands up in defense. "I'm going to mess with April, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna sit out here for a bit." Pharya waved him off with a chuckle. He went in the house but a couple minutes later Colby walked out. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Colby sat in the chair next to her.

"I will be." Pharya nodded. "I feel better knowing I stood up for myself and didn't stay."

Colby smiled. "Sometimes that's all it takes. You know from looking at you I would have never thought you been through any of this crap that you have been."

"Looks are deceiving." She shrugged. "I never thought you were a little hipster nerd until now."

He laughed. "Hey." Colby pointed at her. "I'm a good looking hipster nerd."

"Yes you are." Pharya stood up, she walked over and sat on his un injured leg. "You missed Physical Therapy because of me."

"I been already taking extra days of therapy so missing this one day won't hurt, I will easily make that up tomorrow." Colby put his arm around her waist. "I rather know you're okay before I go off to therapy, how would I focus if I'm thinking about you?"

Pharya giggled hugging him. "So you're saying you think about me?"

"A little." Colby shrugged, she picked her head up to playfully glare at him. "Okay, a lot."

She smiled. "That is the answer I want to hear." Taking her hand, she messed with his hair that was out but brushed back. He grabbed her hand making her stop and look at him. "What's up?"

"You do know that I will never hurt you like he did, don't you?" He asked. "I know it will be hard but-"

"Colby I know you won't hurt me like that." She cut him off. "I would have never agreed to go out with you if I had those thoughts which I did use to have a year ago. But if I keep thinking that every guy is gonna hurt me then I will never really be happy. I'll just be paranoid and that's not fair to the person I'm with." Pharya put her hand on the side of his face and brushed her fingers across his facial hair. "Sorry if I'm not still your dream girl in a box." A sad smile played on her lips.

"Are you kidding?" Colby raised a brow. "This one thing doesn't change my opinion about you, just goes to show we both have choices we aren't proud of."

"Tell me about it." Pharya rolled her eyes.

"Well that was a lot of moving and I'm tired of this sad atmosphere, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Five Guys?" Her brow raised.

"Yeah, Five Guys." Colby said in playful tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Lets go." She hopped off his leg excited making him chuckle, she opened the house door. "Me and Colby are going out for a bit!"

"Okay just know if your boxes looks rummaged though it's because April went through it!" Phil called out.

"He's lying Pharya! He's going through one of your boxes as we speak!" April called back to her.

Pharya shook her head. "See you two later." She closed the door. "Let me just be glad that I only have to be with them for two weeks."

"I told you that you could have stayed with me." Colby says as they walked down the steps.

"I know but I didn't wanna just barge in on you and Kevin like that. Besides in two weeks we will be in the same apartment building so it's not like we won't see each other." She got in the car in the car with him and closed the door.

"Whoa! Be gentle with her." Colby says.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "I'm gentle, I'm gentle. I swear you men and your cars." She started the car up and pulled off.

"What you mean us men and our cars? What about you women and all those things you do." Colby asked, she glanced over at him with a smirk. "Don't glance at me like that, females do a lot for me to sit up here and just name one thing."

"I know." Phary smiled. "That's why we are awesome...well I'm awesome."

"Just gonna single yourself out here huh?" He looked at her, she grinned making him shake his head.

Pharya's phone went off, she glanced down seeing it was Allen calling. "Put that on speaker for me." Colby pulled it out the cup holder and put it on speaker. "Hello." She answered happily.

"What's going on Styles." Colby sad.

 _"Hey Phar and wait a second is that who I think it is?"_ He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, Lopez is in the car with me." Pharya said.

 _"What's up."_ Allen says happily _"Been a long time man, how's that leg?"_

"Doing better I'm trying to get back by WrestleMania but if not then I will probably be back after like one or two PPV's after that. I got a lot of support and people rooting for me so I'm good." He said.

 _"And that's all that matters, I'm glad you're doing better and you know they say injuries make ya stronger."_ Allen said making Pharya smile. _"Also when you got somebody like Pharya that nags then you will be in good hands."_

Pharya's jaw dropped as Colby started laughing. "Okay one that is not funny and two I do not nag."

 _"Kinda do, even when your not trying to you do. But I called you because I got some good news for you but no telling everybody and their sister about it."_

"I can keep a secret thank you! Nobody still knows-"

 _"Pharya."_ Allen stopped her.

Colby shook his head. "You were this close kid."

"My bad." Pharya said with a head scratch as she kept one hand firmly on the wheel. "But me and Colby can keep secrets, what is it?"

 _"I'm debuting at the Royal Rumble."_ Allen says.

Pharya eyes widen along with Colby's in shock. "Oh my God!" She screamed.

"Je-sus!" Colby held his ear. "Damnit Pharya."

 _"For God sakes Pharya. I will bill you for the hearing aid I now need."_ He says with a sigh.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry but oh my gosh!" Pharya squealed again. "Are you being serious? Don't play with me dude, I swear Allen if you are joking I will come where you are and smack you."

"Geez." Colby chuckled.

 _"No jokes, and I heard Gallows and Anderson have been talking to people here to. So I'm guessing they might come after WrestleMania or something."_

"Now I'm pumped!" Pharya says excited. "Well Colby it looks like Allen will be taking your punishment of me singing in the car until you come back."

 _"Oh, no."_

Colby snickered. "No complaints, you enjoy Styles."

 _"I'll just put her in the trunk like we did last time."_ Allen says plainly, Colby started cracking up.

"That's not funny him and Finn really put me in the trunk for about 30 seconds, I had to fake cry to get out." Pharya said with a pout. "Allen was the one that gave in that Demon of a best friend was gonna leave me in there."

 _"Maybe because not only were you singing while we were sleep but you made a pit stop, got out the car then set off the car alarm while we were sleep. You don't think we all would be a little pissed about that?"_ Allen asked.

"Seriously Pharya?" Colby looked to her amused.

"I was bored and it was just so tempting, I couldn't help my self." Pharya thought about it, she snorted out a laugh. "Their faces were priceless, I left my phone on recording just to capture it."

"Evil little thing." Colby shook his head.

 _"Yeah, that's just half of the torture."_ Allen scoffed. " _Almost had to punish her like a child."_

"You basically did, I wasn't allowed to drive for two weeks." Pharya says.

 _"Brought it on yourself."_ Allen said. _"But I'm excited to come to WWE even if I might stay a mid card."_

"You're joking right?" Colby asked.

"AJ Styles is not a mid card." Pharya said sternly. "You show Vince what you got and trust me you will win him over, how do you think I was able to do the stuff I do now? Once Vince is a fan of you then you are good and I guarantee that you will be main eventing in a couple months."

 _"Don't you think that's a little far from now?"_ Allen asked.

"Trust me." Pharya smiles. "You are to good to be a mid car or lower then that."

"I agree with Pharya and I can't wait to wrestle you since I know I gotten better and I know for sure you gotten WAY better then before." Colby says.

Allen chuckled. _"Yeah, I have and I know you did but I can't wait until we get in there one day and mix it up."_

"I still can't believe Kenny kicked you out the Bullet Club...I know it's a story line but still. I called him and cussed him out and you know he was laughing the whole time and then the douche said he missed me there." Pharya said as both men laughed. "Like it went in one ear and out the freaking other."

 _"I saw your rant on twitter but we had to make my leaving look believable so they kicked me out."_ Allen said. _"I'll miss those guys that's for sure but I got a feeling they are slowly making there way here. And did you hear about Shinsuke going to NXT?"_

"Yeah! I'm so excited for that two, I missed my kicking teacher." Pharya said. "But seriously I love him and the guy got style." She nodded.

 _"You would be the one to point that out Pharya but are you doing okay?"_

Pharya thought about it before nodding. "I'm okay." She noticed Colby give her a look. "I am glad that you're finally coming to WWE though Allen, you belonged there even before me."

 _"That means a lot Phar, thank you. But I will see you at the Rumble, if you need me then call."_ He said.

"I will." Pharya nodded. "See you at the Rumble buddy."

 _"See you and get well soon Colby, I look forward to seeing you come back and take care of wildness over there."_

"Thanks and same here but don't worry I will." Colby says.

 _"See you two."_ Allen said before hanging up.

"I'm so happy that he is finally coming." Pharya took her phone and put it back in the holder. "Gallows and Anderson are coming next to."

"Almost go the whole Club here with you, but how come you didn't tell him about Ross?" Colby asked.

"Just didn't need to and I haven't told Finn either. Ross has the house, I'm gone which means there is no other reason in the world why we should see each other." Pharya said. "I'll tell them another time, yah know?"

"Yeah I know." Colby nodded. "You just passed Five Guys by the way."

"Son of a bitch." Pharya cursed, she checked her spots before whipping the car around like nothing and going back down the opposite street. "You wait till after we pass it to say something man."

Colby put his hands up in defense. "You're the driver."

"And you're the navigator." Pharya says in a matter fact tone.

"I never agreed to that." He shook his head.

Pharya parked as they both started getting out. "I never had to say it, you took on that role when you picked the passenger seat. Next time ride cop style."

"Ha, ha real funny." Colby closed the door, he pulled his crutches from out the back to use them.

"Where was my joke?" Pharya raised a brow, she smiled when he playfully glared at her. "Don't give me that look, you adore me."

"Ehh." Colby shrugged, she stopped and gave him a look. "I was kidding jeez."

"Uh, huh." She opened the door for him. "Get in there crutchy."

"Just on fire with the jokes today huh?" Colby crutched inside.

"Now that one was a joke." Pharya giggled following after him.

"What are you getting?" He looked back at her.

Pharya raised a brow. "What do I usually get when I come to Five Guys?"

"A flirtatious look and a guys number." He said with a nod.

"Yeah but now that we are dating that's different." She said, she looked over to see a small group of young girls with a boy with them. They were whispering and pointing at them with shocked looks, she nudged him but Colby was still looking at the menu.

Rolling her eyes she kept doing it, Colby finally looked down. "What in the-Pharya quit it."

"Look." She jerked her head to them with a smile.

"Look at wh-" He trailed off when he saw what she did, he nodded. "Ohh."

Both her and Colby looked at them and waved, the girls made small little squeals before they pushed one to go over to them.

She shot her friends a glare but quickly made her way over to them, she smiled waving. "You are Ellie Brooks and Seth Rollins." The girl says still in shock.

"Sure are." Pharya nodded. "You girls want anything?" She raised an amused brow at her friends before back at her.

"U-Um yeah. Me and my sisters were just wondering if we could get a picture with you guys?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." Colby nodded, he signaled the girls over. "We don't mind."

Her other three sisters came over excitedly before giving the phone to the boy who they assumed must be the little brother. They took a couple pictures and signed a couple things for them.

"Hey Ellie, are you and Seth dating?" One of them asked.

"No." Pharya shook her head, she patted the top of his head. "Me and Rollins are just friends until he does something that makes me hate him again."

"You mean until you do something?" Colby argued.

"I do not nothing, take that back...jerk." Pharya said making the girls giggle.

Their parents had called them over, they said their goodbyes and started leaving. "Bye Ellie and get better soon Rollins." The littlest one waved at them.

"Bye, bye." Pharya waves.

"See yah kids." Colby waved, he shook his head watching them leave. "I bet you they hated me when I connected that chair to Roman and Dean's back."

"Yeah." Pharya nodded. "But who didn't? Even I did."

"Come out of ring mode." Colby says.

"Sorry, I'm back." Pharya giggled. "Poor kid asked the wrong question now if she would have asked if Pharya and Colby are dating she would have gotten a yes."

"You are so Ellie." Colby shook his head.

"And there is no getting rid of her." Pharya hugged his waist happily making him shake his head with a chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

"Don't want to." He said lowly.

* * *

 **Yeah I had two Colby and Pharya chapters for you guys this time then just one but I hope you like it, leave a review and check out the Ellie chapters!**


	27. Ellie vs Summer

**Authors Note- Thanks if you let reviews for the other two chapters but back to the Ellie chapters and we are four away from the Rumble. Anyway nothing else to really be said except that I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'On screen'**_

Ellie's theme hit as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Oh yeah!" King praised. "You guys ready for the Ellie Era?" He asked.

Ellie walked out to a loud pop from the crowd, she had on her normal ring attire but with a **Balor Club** long sleeve v-neck that showed a bit of her stomach.

"Laredo Texas loves me!" Ellie says with a laugh, she made her way down the ramp slapping some hands.

"Again Ellie is just walking out here like nothing happened." Byron says.

"You know I have had the honor of calling some of Ellie's matches from New Japan and I gotta say this is normal. She is a wild one and if you don't watch yourself you could hit a nerve and once you do there is no taking it back." Mauro Ranallo says, he was apart of the new commentator team for Smackdown. As it was Lawler, Saxton and now Ranallo.

The jumbo tron re showed the attack on Becky from this past Monday. "I mean Ellie just destroyed Becky then put her through the announce table." King said. "I told you guys that wasn't Ellie that attacked Becky that way, if she wants you then she will get you on her time. Becky wanted to go after Ellie and the entire time it was Charlotte but not only did she loose a friend but then Ellie got her hands on her."

Ellie slid in the ring, she got on the ropes getting the crowd hyped. "I mean Saxton you were there up close, how was that to watch that?" Ranallo asked.

"Very tough." Byron shook his head. "You know we are use to Becky being the fire cracker that she is but Ellie just tried to end her career out here. She snapped and I mean past normal."

"Ellie didn't snap." King defended. "We told Becky for weeks that this Silent Ellie wasn't a good thing and she swore that she could handle her."

"But King, Becky was already beaten down by Charlotte." Ranallo says. "Charlotte just betrayed her friend just to insure that Ellie is never coming after her anytime soon."

"Charlotte made a deal with the devil is what she did." Byron chimed in. "She is so afraid of Ellie one day coming after her that she is willing to get rid of Becky to make sure that happens."

"That brings everybody to the question that has been asked all week, does Charlotte fear that Ellie can take that title off her whenever she wants to?" Ranallo questioned.

"I believe it." King quickly said. "Ellie is s unpredictable and you can't prepare for that, how do you beat a person that you can't call their shots?"

Ellie grabbed a mic as her music was dying off, she looked around to the crowd with a smile. "You guys like my shirt?" She showed off her **Balor Club** shirt as the crowd cheered loudly.

 _"Balor! Balor! Balor!'_ They chanted.

"Ellie wearing the shirt of her best friend since New Japan wrestling, Finn Balor." Ranallo announced for people that was probably questioning why she had it on. "Very great relationship those two have if you met them."

She motioned a hand for them to calm down. "Alright easy, save it for when the guy does finally show up instead of giving us mixed signals." The crowd cheered in agreement making her chuckle. "I mean lets get hyped seriously! A lot of great things are happening, Smackdown is finally on the USA Network. A good friend who has commentated some of the wars I been in, Mauro Ranallo has finally come to WWE." Ellie pointed over to him as he got a good pop. "Yeah nobody knows me better then that one and more stuff happened, I beat the hell out of Becky." She said, the crowd gave this a mixed reaction as some even booed. "Aw don't be like that...she had it coming." Taking a seat in the middle of the ring, she sat Indian style. "Now because of what I did to the bimbo, I have to face her in a match on Raw but that is even if she makes it there. I mean Becky had to be stretchered out of here which means I must have did something right and hopefully she got the message. The message I was sending to Becky is that even though I respect you it doesn't mean I like you, doesn't mean I won't beat you down. It doesn't mean I won't screw you over to get closer to my goal and my goal is to unleash the Ellie Era all over this place."

The crowd cheered before chanting ' _Ellie Era'_ with a clap.

"Yeah, see you guys are getting it but let me clear something up for everybody because I have been on Twitter lately and seen what's been written. Let me tell you straight from my mouth that I am NOT Charlotte's friend, I don't like being friends with other females. They are all jealous snakes waiting to bite you before you can blink and that is exactly what Charlotte likes to do. But see there is a difference between me and her, when I attack you I make a point and I make it known that I was there. I do not like Charlotte and to be honest I manipulated both her and Becky, I just wanted to prove a point to the world and I did. And all I had to do was lie and tell Charlotte I won't ever come after her if she did what I say and what did she do...exactly what I said!" Ellie laughed. "She dressed up and attacked Becky and everything and I never laughed so hard in my entire life. I swear I watch that video and when I beat the hell out of her every night before I go to sleep because it is so fun to watch." She pointed at the crowd with a smirk. "See you people ask the wrong questions, you kept asking if I attacked Becky and I said no which was the truth. But nobody asked if I had anything to do with it or if I knew who did it, so blame yourselves." The crowd gave her a mixed reaction as she shrugged. "I sat out here for weeks watching Charlotte not Becky, see I wanted to see exactly when Charlotte was gonna do it or how. When she was taking to long I beat up Brie Bella and showed her my patience was running thin. And when she didn't help Becky on Smackdown I knew it was only a matter of time before she kicks the trick to the curb and she did. But don't worry Becky once I beat you down again on Raw then maybe you can stop wrestling and continue to kiss the Flairs asses." Ellie smiled as the crowd oohed.

 _"Call to me, Call to me."_ Summer Rae's theme hit making Ellie eyes widen in anger before she snapped her head to the ramp.

"Summer Rae making her way out here." Byron says, Summer walked out to a mixed reaction as she walked down the ramp.

"This should be good." King chuckles. "These two do not like each other."

"That's right especially after Ellie had some choice words for Summer Rae at Tribute to the Troops." Ranallo reminded. "Ellie is hard to beat in the ring and on the mic she is ten times worse. She makes it her mission to hurt your feelings before she leaves."

"No arguments here." Byron scoffs.

Summer got in the ring as Ellie stood up and backed up eyeing her with a glare, she took a mic as her theme died down. The crowd cheered as the two stared each other down knowing the hate they had for one another.

"You know what you need to do?" Summer asked, Ellie raised a brow. "You need to shut up and start fighting somebody that's actually a challenge."

"No, no what you need to do is go 'Call Timmy' and get the hell out of my ring." Ellie pointed as the crowd laughed, King and Ranallo snorted out laughs. "Yeah that's what your theme song sound like Dummer Rae, it sounds like you're telling somebody to go call Timmy. So go do that and get out."

"What did you call me?" Summer got in her face. "And last time I checked you don't own this ring."

"No I don't but me and this ring does own you, any day at any time." Ellie says as the crowd oohed, she grinned with a wink. "Want me to embarrass you some more?"

"Oh just go to hell." Summer said.

Ellie laughed until she got a hard slap to the face. "Ooh!" Ranallo and Saxton said in unison with the rest of the crowd.

"That is gonna leave a mark." King says. "Summer may wanna get out of there now."

Ellie's head stayed to the side as her hair covered the side of her face.

"I am so sick of you walking out here and thinking you're better then everybody that steps up against you. Here's a newsflash for you little girl, I was here before you which makes me better then you." Summer said. "All you do is walk out here and talk and one of these days I'm gonna shove that mic down your throat!" The crowd oohed. "Or maybe I'll get my revenge another way and wait until a little special person comes back and spend some alone time with him. Maybe then he will see that you're as replaceable as an old dog that needs to be put out of their misery."

The crowd oohed from knowing who she was talking about, Ellie slowly turned back to look at her as her hair fell over her eyes. "The only thing about to get put out of their misery is the female dog standing in front of me." She dropped the mic and tackled Summer to the ground as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"A little cat fight breaking out here!" King exclaims, Summer rolled Ellie over and started punching her with right after right.

Ellie turned her over and started banging her head in the mat with a scream as a couple refs came down and broke it up. Both girls were still scratching and kicking while being dragged off of each other.

 _'Let them fight! Let them fight!'_ The crowd chanted.

"I agree with Texas, let them go." Byron says.

Summer got free as Ellie did, both girls tackled each other back down to the mat. "Summer and Ellie at it again!" Ranallo shouts. "Can just feel the hate between these two!"

The refs pulled a screaming Ellie off of her as the show had went to commercial.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Seth will never leave Ellie for somebody like Summer, he better not #Smackdown_

 _LOL I love Ellie, I knew Summer's theme sounded the same to me to #Smackdown_

 _It's good to see Summer standing up for herself #Smackdown_

 _Did she not see what she did to Becky on Raw? #Smackdown_

 _Summer has a death wish ladies and gentlemen #Smackdown_

 _Summer should have smacked her on Tribute to the Troops #Smackdown_

 _Looks like Summer better go 'Call Timmy' #Smackdown_

"We are back and during the break, a match was made." Byron said.

"Ellie vs Summer Rae is gonna happen right now." Ranallo says. "It took us a while to even get them pulled off each other. They were trying but Ellie just for the life of her wouldn't let Summer's whole head go."

"Not hair but her head!" King laughed. "But I am excited for this match."

The ref was in the ring, Ellie had threw her sleeveless hoodie to the floor and focused back on Summer who was across the ring glaring at her. Unlike usual her hands weren't taped up, she just had on a black leather fingerless glove to go with the outfit.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"And this match is underway. Ellie and Summer Rae going right after each other!" Ranallo exclaims, both girls clashed together and were throwing fast rights at each other. "Just look at those punches."

"It's an 'I hate you' behind each one of those punches." King joked.

Summer kicked Ellie in her stomach before landing a sharp blow to her back which sent her down to her knees. "Summer with that kidney shot! The one thing I will say is that Summer Rae has height against Ellie." Byron pointed out.

"And that height could be the very reason she looses." King says.

Summer lifted her up by the hair and whipped her to the corner, Ellie hit the back of the trurnbuckle hard before falling face first on the mat.

"Vicious whip to the corner by Summer!" Byron calls it.

Summer went over, she put her foot on Ellie's neck as she was slumped against the bottom rope in the corner, the ref started counting. She backed up when he hit three, her hands went up in defense, she ran back to Ellie who rolled out of the way. Summer hit her face on the turnbuckle, she held her cheek in pain as Ellie was getting back up to her feet.

"Summer missed and now here comes Ellie!" Ranallo shouts, she ran from the other corner and hit Summer with a sharp knee. "Ellie with the running knee!" The crowd cheered from how it looked like CM Punks's running knee that he use to do.

"I think saw one of Summer's teeth shoot out." King laughs.

Ellie let her arm go, Summer dropped as she crawled out the corner and to the center of the ring to get back up. She looked back before getting up on the top turnbuckle backwards as the crowd was waiting in anticipation.

"Wait a minute, what is Ellie doing here?" Byron questioned.

Summer got to her feet and turned around, Ellie jumped off hitting a moonsault. "Ellie with the moonsault!" Ranallo exclaims, she hits it perfectly but grabs Summer. "Moonsault into an inverted DDT!" She dropped down quickly hitting a neckbreaker as the crowd cheered. "Vintage Ellie Brooks!"

"Ellie jumping off that top rope hitting a moonsault, inverted DDT neckbreaker." Byron said.

"That was amazing! She landed just like a cat." King says.

Ellie covered Summer, the ref slid down. "One!"

"Two-" Summer managed to get the shoulder up making the crowd boo.

"Summer still staying in this but what a move by Ellie." Ranallo says. Ellie got back up to her feet and ran to Summer who met her with a big boot to the face. "Ooh! Summer with a kick to Ellie."

"A nasty kick." Byron said looking on with his brows furrowed, Ellie was laid out firs first. "Ellie might be out, that big boot by Summer was just wow."

"She tried to take Ellie's head off." King said.

Summer hook her legs as she covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Ellie got her shoulder up making the crowd cheer in shock.

"How close was that?!" Byron shouts in shock.

"Very close." Ranallo agrees. "Summer almost had her but Ellie got the shoulder up."

Summer banged the mat, she grabbed Ellie trying to roll her up.

"One!"

"Tw-" Ellie kicked out of it.

"Summer with the roll up but Ellie fights out at two." Byron says.

Summer looked at the ref. "Count faster!" She shouted.

Ellie was using still trying to shake off the kick from earlier, Summer walked over and bent down to grab her by her head. She brought her foot up to kick Summer in the forehead, wrapping both legs around her neck she hit her with a low hurricurrana.

Summer held her back as she used the ropes in the corner to get back up, Ellie was making it to her feet with a glare as she favored her head. Summer ran to her, Ellie ducked before jumping and hitting the pele kick on her as the crowd cheered.

"Pele kick!" Ranallo exclaims. "Another move she learned in Japan." She grabbed Summer and covered her. "Ellie going for the cover!" Summer got her shoulder up at two. "Summer kicking out at two."

Ellie ran a hand through her hair as she got up, Summer was getting up to her knees in front of her. She looked down at her with a glare before knocking her across the face.

"What a right! That isn't even a move it's just a plain I'm going to punch you in the face." King said.

Summer held her jaw as she stumbled back to slouch in the corner. Ellie ran to her but Summer launched her over the top rope, she stumbled but held on to stand on the apron. She grabbed Summer's head as she started screaming trying to get Ellie off of her, she ran pushing her to the ring post.

Hitting it, Ellie's back hit the apron before she fell to the floor with a smack. "Ouch!" Byron winced.

"Ouch is right, Ellie driven into the post and then she hit hard before falling to the floor." Ranallo says.

Summer got out the ring, she jumped down at Ellie who looked completely knocked out as she was splattered on the floor. "What I tell you? All talk!" She shouted with a laugh as the crowd booed her.

Summer waved them off, she picked Ellie up and threw her inside the ring before sliding in as she started punching away at her. She sat her up as she put her in head scissor leg lock except her arms were being held back with them as well, she used her hands to stay up and apply pressure.

"Summer Rae with a nice head scissors." King says.

"You see she's got Ellie's arm behind her as well which makes it even harder for her to fight back." Ranallo pointed out.

Summer applied more pressure with a laugh as the ref kept asking Ellie if she wanted to give in, she shook her head as the crowd was clapping for her to get up. Ellie used her feet to lift her lower body off the ground, she used her core to shift her body back and forth until Summer's hands dropped.

Seeing she was now fully on the mat, Ellie used her right leg to kick both legs up. "Whoa!" King exclaims.

"The athleticism of Ellie!" Ranallo says, she flipped over to now sit on Summer who's shoulder's were now down. "Ref's going for the count."

"One!"

"Two-" Summer quickly let her out the head scissors and pushed her off.

"Ellie almost had Summer Rae right there." Byron said. "Using the strength of her legs to her advantage, it looked like a painful pin attempt but Summer let her go."

Ellie got back to her feet, she ran to Summer who quickly spun hitting her with a spinning heel kick.

"Ouch, a spinning heel kick out of nowhere!" King winces. "Summer Rae going for the win and she may have it with that move."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-" Ellie kicked out as the crowd cheer.

"Ellie still staying in this." Byron says. Summer banged the mat upset. "I don't think Summer is to happy about that though. I guess she thought Ellie was going to be an easy win."

"Yeah, I don't think so." King shook his head. "If you're coming out here against Ellie and thinking your getting an easy win then you already lost there."

Ellie rolled over to the ropes to pull herself up as Summer was arguing with the ref, she saw Ellie getting up and focused back on her. Summer ran to hit her with another kick but Ellie ducked it, she hooked her arms and brought her down with a backslide.

"Summer going for that spinning heel kick but Ellie got her in the backslide." King said, Ellie flipped her legs over her. "Wait a minute, look at this! Look at this!"

Ellie made an arch backslide while keeping Summer's shoulders down. "What kind of pin is this?" Byron questioned amused.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called for the bell as Ellie's theme hit, she lifted up to full height as the crowd cheered.

"Ellie with the backslide into an arch for the perfect pin." Ranallo says, Summer backed up wide eyed. "I have never seen that kind of backslide before, have you King?"

"No but I sure pray that she does it again, who knew Ellie was flexible?" King questions happily as they all took another look at it. "Beautiful pin."

The ref raised her hand as she got a loud pop, Ellie looked back at Summer who was in the corner recovering from what happened. A big Cheshire grin crept his way on to her face as she winked at her.

"And there is that famous grin." Ranallo points out, the camera showed Ellie. "Summer Rae is still in shock from that pin."

"I'm still in shock from that pin!" Byron throws his hands up with a laugh. "Ellie outsmarting Summer. She told Summer I can beat you anywhere and anytime."

"Looks like Ellie isn't all talk." Ranallo says.

Ellie got out the ring, she walked backwards up the ramp with a smile and her arms outstretched. "Who's he best around here huh?!" She shouted as the crowd cheered.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I agree with King that pin was awesome! #Smackdown_

 _Doing things the Ellie way, I love that girl in the ring #Smackdown_

 _That moonsault, invert DDT neckbreaker was awesome! #Smackdown_

 _You wanted to prove you were better then her Summer and yah failed #Smackdown_

 _In the words of John Cena to Summer Rae, 'You can't beat her!' #Smackdown_

 _Summer Rae tweets- That was a lucky win and nothing more WWEBrooks you just wanted to be a little show off but I can show off to remember that #FLUKEWin_

 _Ellie replies- Whoo you got a lot of salt in your ocean because you're #SALTY lol you lost get over it before I put you down like Becky_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Renee backstage with a mic in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Ellie Brooks."

The crowd gave her a loud pop as she came into camera view with a smile, her hair was up in a neat pony tail. "Hello Renee." She waved.

"Ellie." Renee nodded. "You just got over with a win against Summer Rae. Now you can turn you attention on Becky Lynch who is also not here tonight due to you attacking her and putting her through a table."

"The second table I put through." Ellie laughed holding up two fingers. "But of course I beat Summer Rae, who the hell is she compared to me?" Renee went to talk but Ellie stopped her with a hand. "Nothing, that's what she is. Now I do have a match against Becky on Monday because she wanted it not because I did. I beat Becky which means I have nothing to prove, I outsmarted her and beat her down and she still comes after me? It's only because she wants to try and prove something and I'm fine with that and I am gonna have fun this Monday. I'm gonna have fun because I feel a big change coming for me and it is gonna be so fun!" She clapped with a giggle making Renee jump, Ellie sighs getting herself together as she cleared her throat. "But that's Monday."

"Ahem." Charlotte came into view as the crowd booed her, Ric Flair was by her side as she had her title on her shoulder. "Can you give me and the 'Pipebomb Queen' a minute." She said that last part in an almost mocking way.

Renee nodded and walked out of view as Charlotte took a step closer to Ellie who just eyed her with a raised brow. "Can I help you two?"

"I heard your little rant earlier and ignored everything until you said that you manipulated me." Charlotte put a hand over her chest pretending to be hurt. "Or that you weren't my friend and that you didn't like me and I have to say that is crazy because I always felt the same way about you." She got in her face with a glare.

Ellie eyes darted to the side before back at Charlotte, she pouted. "So is this where I'm supposed to flinch?"

"You are gonna flinch when I hit you." Charlotte said sternly making Ellie raise a brow with a glare.

"Listen-" Ric started to say.

"Stay out of this." Ellie pointed while keeping her glare on Charlotte. "Let me tell you something Charlotte. You better just focus on Becky after I'm done because I'm sure she is coming for you or focus on anybody ready to take the title. Now I'm gonna make this perfectly clear to you once again...you DO NOT want me to come for you Charlotte. See if I come you know I am taking that title with me but lucky for you I don't want it. So continue letting your old man steal your spotlight and help you woo and cheat your way to the top of the totem pole." She got in her face. "And when you do get to the top Charlotte I want you to know that I will be right there...to choke your ass back down to the bottom."

The crowd oohed and cheered as Ric looked at her with wide eyes from shock, Charlotte gave a taken back expression.

Ellie grinned. "I will see you two around, okay?" She nodded, she looked back and quickly jumped in Charlotte's face. "WOO!" Charlotte and Ric jumped making the crowd laugh along with Ellie who waved backing up.

Charlotte shook her head with an angry look. "I hate that Diva." She mumbled.

"Women's Wrestler!" Ellie called back to her.

Charlotte looked to Ric with wide eyes, she pointed. "How the heck did she hear that?" She asked as the crowd laughed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Charlotte you better stay away from Ellie, not the chick you wanna mess with #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is crazy lol #Smackdown_

 _Don't know why but I got a feeling Ellie isn't gonna be the same on RAW, I wonder what she is up to #Smackdown_

 _I guess Ellie is saying that she is already at the top of the totem pole, which she is #Smackdown_

 _I wouldn't mind at all if Ellie takes that title from Charlotte #Smackdown_

 _Champion or not, Charlotte can not not be Ellie #Smackdown_

 _With or without that title, that girl will still be the best and entertaining #Smackdown_

 _Sasha and Ellie are the only girls that honestly get loud pops when they walk out #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I will choke the ego that Charlotte now has out of here, beat up one friend and thinks she is ready for me? #OhhNoo_

* * *

 **That was that Smackdown chapter, leave me a review and don't forget to check out the next chapter that will be out later on tonight!**


	28. Ellie Lynch, Becky vs Ellie

**Authors Note- The last chapter for the update, I managed to get four out this time so thank you if you left a review for the other three. Just to give people a heads up, Ellie will be visiting NXT for two Wednesday's in February since I got something big and fun planned for when she does go and visit. Got a lot planned for her for these two months and more to come to but I'm done talking, I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

 ** _Raw 'On screen'_**

All the men on the roster were standing up on the stage as Vince McMahon, and Stephanie were addressing them about the Royal Rumble. Bray Wyatt had put in his say as he was standing on top of the announce table with Strowman, Haper, and Rowan standing in front of him. Roman had then walked down to put in his say about what if he did beat 30 other men to get his title.

"Roman-" Vince started to say.

He was cut off by the theme of Becky Lynch playing which caught everybody off guard. "What in the world?" JBL questioned.

"W-What is Becky doing out here?" Cole asked.

Becky walked out wearing her burgundy and bage ring gear with her trench coat that she wears and her goggles.

"I am so confused right now, why is Becky interrupting?" JBL questioned.

She walked and scooted the guys apart while getting pumped up. She ran down to stand in the center of the ramp, she lifted up her goggles to rest on top of her head with a smile. When people got a good look at her, the crowd roared in cheers from shock.

"Wait a minute! Is that?!" Cole pointed in dis belief.

JBL started laughing. "That is! It's Ellie!" He praised. "She is dressed up like Becky Lynch, hair color and all."

"Oh my God." Byron's jaw dropped, she was pointing to the crowd with a smile.

"I honestly thought that was Becky for a second there guys, she is doing her entrance pretty good." Cole chuckled.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy crap that's Ellie! #RoyalRumble_

 _Ellie is dressed as Becky, gear, hair and all LOL I can't take her #RoyalRumble_

 _Stephanie and Vince faces is priceless #RoyalRumble_

 _It's Ellie Lynch! #RoyalRumble_

 _I swear I really thought that was Becky, Ellie was doing an amazing job on her entrance #RoyalRumble_

 _Becky Lynch tweets- What the heck...are you serious right now?! #GiveMeMyGearBack WWEBrooks_

 _Finn Balor tweets- Lmao that is freaking hilarious, do mine next El! #EllieLynch_

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy, except for Stephanie who cracked a small amusing smile from her antics.

"I can not believe this right now." Byron shook his head.

"It's Ellie Lynch, Byron!" JBL pointed to her. "Doesn't she look great? I swear I love Ellie, this girl is so unpredictable."

"Nobody saw this coming." Cole said with a laugh. "Not even The Authority saw this."

A couple of the guys on stage found it funny as even Dean and Roman were shaking their heads with a chuckle at her. Ellie ran and slid in the ring like Becky would, she ran sticking her upper body threw the second rope. She had her arms outstretched with a smile before swinging her hair like Becky would do.

She moved back inside as Vince still was looking at her wide eyed crazy but she continued being pumped. Ellie started clapping and dancing when the ' _Hey! Hey! Hey'_ on Becky's theme song started to go off. The WWE Universe joined in and started clapping along with her.

Ellie got in Vince face and clapped before starting to dance around him with a skip as the commentators laughed at this. She ran and got on the top rope getting the crowd pumped up again.

"Ellie isn't doing a bad job at impersonating Becky, I would have sworn that's Becky in there if I didn't know that was Ellie." Cole says. "The energy levels is dead on."

"Well Ellie said she was gonna have some fun. I guess this is what she meant." Byron said. "And she looks to be having fun."

"I love this!" JBL clapped with her. "Come on you two get excited like Ellie Lynch."

Ellie jumped down as Becky's theme started to die down, she had a mic with her as she looked around with a smile. Everything was dead on, including the hair as it was the same color and length. The only difference was that it was in two low curly pig tails with her bangs and a couple strands out.

 _'Ellie Lynch! Ellie Lynch! Ellie Lynch!'_ The crowd chanted for her.

She let out a sigh as she looked around. "Now I don't want to beep my own here but I think I did Becky's entrance better then she does." Ellie says as the crowd cheered. "Take notes Becks, take notes. But seriously how she stays that hype I will never know because I am tired." She let out a deep breath as she leaned on the ropes for support as the crowd laughed. "But that was so fun!" Ellie jumped with a smile.

"I was talking." Vince reminds with a stern voice.

Ellie shrugged. "Okay." The crowd laughed as he glared at her. "What are you telling me what you were doing for?" She asked walking over to get in his face. "Did Ellie El ask the annoying, selfish, inconsiderate, money hungry chairman what he was doing? Hmm, did I?" Ellie giggles shaking her head. "No I didn't so...shhh!" She put her fingers to her lips.

"Ellie." Stephanie started to say.

"Stephanie, shh." Ellie put her finger to her lip. "The more you and Vince lead the segment and talk, the more you loose viewers." She said as the crowd cheered in agreement. "See? Now let Ellie save you and talk, okay?" They went to answer. "Okay." Ellie walked away from them making the crowd laugh.

Roman shook his head with a smile. "Crazy."

Ellie smiled from hearing this. "I assure you I'm sane but Roman I have to agree with Stephanie, Vince, and the swamp squad over there." She motioned behind him to the Wyatt Family, she waved at them with a smile. "Hello creepy man Bray." Ellie giggled, she looked back to Roman. "But seriously Roman you honestly think you can win against 30 other men? I mean dudeI know it's one versus all with you but all it takes is for all these men to team up and take you out and that's it the title isn't yours."

"Exactly." Vince pointed.

"Did I ask for an amen?" Ellie looked back at him over her shoulder, the crowd laughed. She rolled her eyes as she turned to look back at Roman. "Now big man you know I like unpredictability, I'm the queen of being that and dropping pipebombs on you fools. But Roman if you really wanna win then you need to stop thinking of the predictable stuff, think unpredictable and once you do that. Once you do that Roman then nothing that Stephanie or Vince throw at you will stop you...unless they cement your feet to the ground. See babes if they do that I don't know what to tell you." She slapped Roman's vest a couple times while laughing.

"Is this who your husband chose to be in The Authority?" Vince pointed at her with a small laugh as he looked to Stephanie, Ellie smiled over at him. "This crazy girl or is clearly not stable enough to be in my ring or any ring for that matter." He said as the crowd booed him.

"Aww Vince." Ellie made her way to him. "I am the most entertaining woman to hit your show since AJ Lee." She said as the crowd cheered in agreement. "Now I am trying to forget the fact that Sheamus and you got me kicked out the building last week. But it backfired on you didn't it?" Ellie teased with a smile. "It backfired and Roman is still Champion and you have to look at him so that's on you, should have let me do my job." She flicked her coat to hit him on purpose, she paused and jerked her head back to look at him. "What did you say?"

Vince looked at her crazy, he shook his head. "What?"

"Did you just say it would be a good idea to beat somebody in this ring within a inch of their lives with a steel chair?" Ellie asked happily.

Everybody eyes widened as they gave her crazy looks, Stephanie shook her head. "No Ellie, nobody said that."

Ellie giggled. "Oh sorry." She slapped the top of her head playfully. "Must be the voices." The crowd cheered as she looked to Vince with a grin and winked.

"Why can't you just walk out here like a normal girl and show me and this ring some respect?" Vince questioned. He noticed that this Ellie was different and more playful then the one he met last week on Raw. "Why do you have to be so damn complicated and a headache?"

"I'm a bad girl it's what I'm supposed to be." Ellie says with a pout, she looked back to them. "But seriously, what if Roman wins?"

Stephanie and Vince started laughing making Ellie raise a brow as it was her turn to look at them like they were crazy. "Ellie even you can agree that is just impossible. I don't care how unpredictable Roman can get or think but there is just no way."

Vince holds up a finger. "Wait a minute now it could happen. Now the odds are astronomical but it could happen, it could and I'll give Roman a chance to prove it. You Roman will get an opportunity to show us you can beat the odds in a One versus All match and it'll be you taking on about 2/3rds of everyone on stage."

"That's right it could even be against your own brother Dean Ambrose." Stephanie says as the camera showed Dean shaking his head.

"No actually it won't because Dean Ambrose is in the first match for tonight." Vince says to Stephanie with a smirk.

Out of nowhere Sheamus attacks Dean from behind which sent him tumbling down the ramp. "Sheamus with a cheap shot to Ambrose!" Cole says. Roman looked in anger as he got out of the ring.

"Oh Dean, Dean look out." Stephanie teased.

Ellie got out of the ring with a smile, she walked around the ring and towards the ramp as Vince and Stephanie looked on confused. She put her hands behind her back as she walked to the side past Dean who was still on the floor holding his head while Sheamus stood above him.

"What are you looking at?!" Sheamus snapped at her.

Ellie put her hands up in defense as she continued walking past, she stopped halfway past him before going back to stand behind him with a grin. Stephanie and Vince were pointing behind him while yelling at him to 'Turn around' but Sheamus was talking trash to Dean.

"Sheamus may wanna turn around." Byron warned.

"I wouldn't." JBL shook his head

Ellie framed the spot with her fingers before nodding at the spot. Taking her foot she landed a quick sharp kick in between the legs of Sheamus.

"Ooh!" All the commentators reacted, the crowd cheered in excitement while Vince and Stephanie's jaw dropped.

"Ellie with a serious low blow to Sheamus!" Byron exclaims. "I even felt that."

"Good grief." JBL says. "I don't wanna be Sheamus right now."

"I'm not sure Sheamus wants to be him because that kick was nasty." Cole said, Sheamus fell to his knees holding his area before he fell on the ground mumbling threats towards Ellie.

New Day and a couple of the other Superstars were laughing. Roman shook his head knowing that would keep him down and Dean could handle it from there so he backed up. Vince looked to Stephanie wide eyed as he pointed to Ellie, Stephanie threw her hands up in defense.

"Ooh now that really looked like it hurt." Ellie says with a shake of her head, she giggled waving down at him. "Bye, bye stupid." She smacked his stomach in playful way before she walked off, a couple Superstars high fived her on her way to the back

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is seriously crazy, pig tail Ellie has come to #RAW_

 _That low blow was priceless #RAW_

 _She's a bad girl, it's what she does Vince #RAW_

 _I love pig tail Ellie #RAW_

 _Stephanie basically saying 'I don't know what you want me to do with her' #RAW_

 _So did Triple H know she was this crazy before he brought her from NXT? #RAW_

 _And Becky is facing Pig tail Ellie tonight? Good freaking luck there #RAW_

 _About time Sheamus got a taste of his medicine #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Sorry Sheamus you don't deserve to play, onto better things don't I look good with orange hair and pig tails? #YesIDo_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie backstage still with Becky's gear on except she wasn't wearing the coat anymore. She had a smile on her face as she walked down the hall, she stumbled when she bumped into somebody.

"Hey, not nice." Ellie glared.

Paul Heyman turned around from talking to Brock Lesnar as the crowd gave them a loud reaction. He saw Ellie and quickly grinned. "Must be a lucky day to run into the Ellie Brooks, now aren't you just adorable?"

Ellie smiled. "Thank you Paul. It is really awesome to see you two back especially with the Royal Rumble coming up."

"A Rumble which my client plans to walk out of with the title." Paul reminds.

"I bet he is, he is one of my picks to!" Ellie jumped excitedly.

"Isn't that something Brock." Paul looked back at him, he cracked a smirk as his arms were crossed. "You are Ellie's pick."

"Of course." Ellie nods. "But of course Roman is to then so is Dean and well you never know who else might pop in there and become a pick." She smirked at the last part. "Crazy things happen in the Rumble you never know who might come or who will be apart."

Paul scoffed. "Whether it is God himself Ellie, I can assure you that nobody stands a chance against my client. You see because Brock he is the reining, defen-"

The crowd laughed when Ellie clamped a hand over his mouth. "Ehh I don't really wanna hear all of that Paulie." She moved her hand and away from him as he blinked a few times shocked. Ellie went to Brock and smiled as she looked him up and down. "You are really intimidating up close. I'm talking big and scary like Braun Strowman although I gotta say you look better." Looking down at his Suplex City shirt, he followed her gaze before raising a brow up at her. "I gotta get me one of those." She pointed to the shirt. "But Brock whenever we do somehow get in the ring do not be afraid to take me to Suplex City. I heard the scenery is awesome." Ellie winks as the crowd cheers, she turned around and quickly hugged Paul with a giggle. "Bye, bye Paulie!" She jogged off. "It was nice meeting you two!"

Brock watched her leave with a raised brow as Paul still was giving her a crazy look. "Who was that crazy little girl again?" He questioned.

Paul shook his head, he pointed. "That my dear Brock was The Authority's headache." He said as the crowd laughed. "She doesn't look bad with orange hair though." Brock lowered his brow to look at Paul.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Did Ellie just say she wants to go to Suplex City? #RAW_

 _Yup Ellie's sanity has left the building #RAW_

 _She really doesn't look bad with orange hair #RAW_

 _The only girl with the guts to approach Brock Lesnar and walk away #RAW_

 _Paul's face when she hugged him #RAW_

 _Okay seriously, who doesn't love pig tail Ellie? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Hehe I'm so getting me a Suplex City shirt they are so cool looking, yeah I'm a Brock Lesnar fan been one for years #SuplexCity_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Becky Lynch's theme as she walked out to a loud pop.

"Is this really Becky?" Byron asked, she came through her fog showing it was her as she had her coat and goggles on. "It is!"

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Dublin Ireland. Becky Lynch!" Lillian introduced.

"This match is all about getting even for Becky tonight." Cole said. "Last week Ellie attacked her after her own best friend Charlotte turned on her."

"Oh please." JBL waved it off. "Becky should have known Ellie was up to something when she kept sitting out here and people have been telling her for weeks what Charlotte would do. I feel that Becky should have known that from dealing with a Flair."

"Still JBL, Becky went through to much last week but now it is her turn to for revenge." Byron said. "Time for her to get even."

Becky slid in the ring getting the crowd hyped up, her theme died down as she started taking off her coat. Ellie's theme hit as she got a loud reaction from the crowd.

"And here comes Ellie!" JBL says happily, she walked out still dressed like earlier. "Or should I say Ellie Lynch?"

"Becky doesn't look to happy about that." Cole points out as the camera showed Becky with her hands on her hips, she was shaking her head glaring at her.

"Her opponent from Chicago Illinois, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announces, she skipped down slapping some hands as one hand was tucked behind her back.

"Anybody noticed that Ellie has been off?" Byron questioned. "I'm mean not acting the way Ellie normally would, when is the last time you seen Ellie hug someone?"

"I agree that this is a different Ellie." Cole says. "Especially with those low pig tails in her head."

"I do have to admit that this Ellie is a little off but she is still fun." JBL said. Ellie got in the ring and waved to Becky before getting on the second turnbuckle, she put her hand in the air as the crowd cheered. "Like Ellie said on Smackdown, she is having fun because the only person that has something to prove is Becky and she's right."

"It's like watching Becky take on Becky right now." Byron joked as the ref signaled for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"Match is underway and Becky going right after Ellie!" Cole exclaims as she ran to her. The crowd cheered when Becky tackled her to the mat and started unloading on her with punches. "Becky Lynch wasting no time here guys."

"Hey if you wanna beat Ellie then you better go after her this way." JBL says. "If you get her down, keep her down."

Becky slammed her head on the mat a few times until the ref pulled her off while Ellie stumbled to the ropes, she pushed the ref away and jumped back on her. Ellie was kicking and screaming trying to get her off or turn it around but Becky wouldn't let her, she was hitting her with right and lefts.

Becky got up and pulled Ellie with her, she whipped her to the ropes and hit her with a dropkick as she came off sending her to the mat.

"A dropkick to Ellie!" Cole exclaims, Becky jumped up with a scream. "Becky is fired up."

Ellie held her jaw as she started getting up, she went to hit Becky with a right hook but it was blocked. "Not today." Byron says, Becky dropped down giving her arm drag after arm drag. "Look at Becky go!"

The last arm drag sent Ellie to the other side of the ring on her butt, she leaned on the ropes holding her hand out. "Let me get up!" She screamed at her making the crowd laugh.

Becky went to her making Ellie eyes widen as she slid out to the apron by the commentators, she jumped to the floor as did Becky. Ellie quickly got back on the apron in a low crawl position as Becky copied her action, the men in the crowd whistled as both girls stared each other down.

"Ellie looks like she wants no part of this Becky." Byron said. "Ellie's attack may have lit a fire under Becky."

"I think you're right." Cole said. Ellie jumped down and went to run past but Becky grabbed her by the hair, she screamed trying to get loose. "Becky's got Ellie!"

Ellie grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off the apron, Becky landed smack hard on the floor. "Ooh!" Byron winced.

"That's a game changer." JBL said as Becky was rolling over to favor the back of her head.

Ellie slumped against the apron, she held the side of her head that Becky was yanking and looked down at her with a glare. "OW!" She shouted down at her.

"What was that?" Cole asked amused.

"Ellie can be an angry little woman." JBL reminds. "She has a short temper."

Shaking it off, she grabbed Becky and threw her inside the ring before sliding in herself. She kicked her down when she saw her trying to get back up to her feet, she jumped on her and started unloading on her with rights.

Ellie threw her down before getting back up to her feet and pulling Becky up with her, she quickly whipped her to the corner with force.

Becky hit hard as she slumped in the corner, Ellie ran hitting her with a knee as the crowd oohed at the impact. "A running knee by Ellie." Byron says. "And just like that Ellie is taking over."

"I told you." JBL said. "You can not Ellie have a breather because she takes good advantage of it."

Ellie let Becky fall before turning around to sit on the top turnbuckle, she was waiting for Becky to get up. Becky saw this as she stumbling to her feet, she quickly ran and jumped on the second rope in between Ellie.

"Becky back up to her feet, wait what are they doing here?" Cole questioned as both girls were now in the top turnbuckle, Ellie was trying to fight out of the suplex position. Becky punched her in the stomach and grabbed a hold of her tights before suplexing her off the top rope. "Becky with a suplex off the top rope!"

The crowd cheered as both girls landed with a hard slam, Becky was out on her back but Ellie was laid out face first.

"I don't know who took the worst of that, Ellie or Becky?" Byron asked. "Somebody has to pin somebody."

Becky crawled over as the crowd was cheering her on, she laid on top of her and hooked one of her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Becky may have her!" Cole says.

"Thr-" Ellie got her shoulder up as the crowd cheered.

"Not today!" JBL praises. "Becky would have had her if she made the pin right away but she gave Ellie to much recovery time."

Becky ran a hand through her hair, she got to her feet and pulled Ellie up with her. She lifted her up before landing a hard smack to the side of Ellie's face, the crowd oohed.

"Whoa!" Byron laughed, Ellie fell back holding her cheek. "A little taste of her own medicine."

"No nice Becky in this match." Cole pointed out as Becky was glaring down at her.

"That was one open hand slap." JBL chuckled.

Ellie stumbled up and ran to Becky who ducked her clothesline, she grabbed Ellie up before hitting her with a snap suplex across the ring. She saw she was laid out and got out of the ring and started going to the top rope.

"Becky going to the top rope here." Cole says, Ellie got herself together and quickly got up. She ran to the corner and jumped on the side ropes, jumping she hit Becky with an enzuguri kick as the crowd cheered. "Ellie with kick to Becky!" Becky fell off, she hit the apron before falling off to the floor by the center of the walkway ramp. "What a kick."

"That girl is quick like a cat." JBL says.

"Yeah no doubt." Byron said.

Ellie was trying to go after her but the ref pushed her back, he stuck his body through the second rope to check on Becky who was getting to her feet.

"The ref checking on Becky and wait a minute!" Cole exclaims. Ellie bounced of the ropes, she jumped over the ref with a flip and came crashing down on Becky. "Oh my God! Did you see the height?!"

"Good grief!" JBL shouts.

"Ellie couldn't go through the ref so she went over him but what a move." Byron said. "Both these woman, no matter how much they hate each other they push each other beyond their limits."

The crowd was on their feet cheering for them. _'This is awesome! This awesome! This is awesome!'_

"This is awesome it is like TLC all over again." JBL chuckles. "Both these women are just crazy."

Ellie rolled over as she picked up Becky who was still out of it, she pushed her back in the ring and rolled her over to cover her.

"Ellie going for the pin." Byron says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Becky gave a strong kick out as the crowd cheered behind her.

"Becky is still in this!" Cole exclaims. Ellie shook her head with a sigh, she got on her knees as she looked down at Becky. "I don't think Ellie was expecting Becky to kick out of that."

Ellie grabbed her but Becky hooked her arm under her, she rolled her up.

"One!"

"Two-" Ellie kicked out.

"Becky again coming close with a roll up." Byron says.

Ellie got up in the corner, Becky ran to her but was met with a boot to the face that sent her stumbling back, Ellie got up to sit on the top turnbuckle. Shaking off the kick, Becky ran back to her but Ellie wrapped both legs around her for a hurricurana.

Becky shook her head as she pried Ellie's hands off of the ropes and brought her to the center of the ring for a powerbomb.

"We know what Becky is about to do here." Cole said. Becky gave her a little jump to bring her down for a powerbomb but Ellie reversed it and still hit her with a swinging hurricurana. "Ellie reversed it!"

Becky held her back as both women were getting to their feet, she ran to her but Ellie caught her in a powerbomb position.

"Uh, oh. Becky in trouble!" Byron shouts. Ellie ran throwing her into the corner as the crowd cheered, Becky bounced off back to the center of the ring.

"Powerbomb in the corner to Becky by Ellie!" JBL exclaims. "Doesn't that move look familiar?"

"A little shout out to Seth Rollins there." Cole says.

Becky stumbled, Ellie spun hitting her with a high roadhouse kick sending her down, she covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Becky managed to get her shoulder up as the crowd cheered in shock, Ellie eyes went wide, she sat up in shock.

"Becky somehow finding the strength to kick out of that." Byron says. "Ellie can't believe it."

"I can't believe it." JBL says. "I thought she had her."

 _'Lets go Ellie! Lets go Becky! Lets go Ellie! Lets go Becky!'_ The crowd chanted for them.

"This crowd has been on their feet since this match started." Byron pointed out.

Ellie got up shaking her head as she was now getting mad, she picked Becky up and hooked her arms under her torso to get her ready for the BlackOut.

"Ellie is sitting Becky up for the BlackOut." Cole said.

"She hits this then it is over." JBL scoffs.

Her grip tightened as she looked to the crowd with a laugh. "Loss number two!" She shouted.

 _"Call to me, Call to me."_ Summer Rae's theme hit.

"What in the?" Cole questioned, Ellie threw Becky to the side as she turned her attention to the ramp. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Summer walked out and down the ramp. "Summer Rae coming out here, but why?"

"I think somebody is still upset about their loss to Ellie on Smackdown." Byron reminds. "Ellie pinned Summer in a very unforgettable way you could say and Summer told Ellie that it was a fluke win."

Summer got to the ring apron. "Focus on your match, why are you looking at me?"

"Get out of here!" Ellie pointed.

"Gonna make me?" Summer held her arms out. "Come on crazy, make me!"

Ellie pointed at her as her expression was no longer playful, she had snapped back for a second. "I am warning you Summer. Get out of here right now."

"Or what?" Summer glared.

"Summer and Ellie arguing." Cole says. "They are arguing but Ellie may wanna-wait a minute!" Becky grabbed Ellie from behind and rolled her up. "Becky rolling up Ellie!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called for it as the crowd cheered, Becky's theme hit.

"What?" JBL said in dis belief. Becky quickly rolled out of the ring leaving Ellie in shock as she was just trying to figure out what happened. "Becky won?"

"Becky did win!" Byron says excitedly. "Becky pinned Ellie!"

"Yeah because of Summer Rae!" JBL threw a hand up. "Ellie clearly had Becky beat."

"Congratulations Becky Lynch, I know that has got to feel good for her." Cole said. "After all the stuff Ellie has put her through these past weeks."

"Feel good for her? She got help." JBL said.

"A win is a win as you would say JBL." Byron reminded.

"Shut up Byron." JBL snapped.

Becky celebrated up the ramp as the crowd gave her a good reaction, she raised her arm as she was holding the back of her head with a proud smile.

Ellie was still jacking up the ref and yelling at him, Summer slid in the ring as she had pushed the ref away. Ellie turned right around into a spinning heel kick from Summer Rae.

"Now Summer Rae with a spinning heel kick to Ellie!" Cole exclaims as the crowd booed her. "You know this has everything to do with her loosing on Smackdown to Ellie."

"Summer is just being a sore loser here, I mean making her loose a match is one thing but this is another." Byron said. "This is just out of anger."

"Who's Era is it now Ellie huh?" Summer held her arms out with a smile, she picked her up by the hair and smacked her hard across the face.

"Oh come on." Cole threw a hand up.

Summer laughed, she flipped her hair before getting out of the ring as her theme hit. The crowd gave her a mixed reaction but with mostly boo's as she backed up the ramp with a smile.

"This isn't just about Summer not being able to take a loss." JBL said. "She isn't ready to give her spot up in the Divas Division so she is sending a message to the biggest threat."

"When you look at it you think it would be Charlotte but JBL is right, Ellie is the biggest threat in that Divas locker room." Byron chimed in. "Title or not you want to see this girl and the more you see her the less you see everybody else so that does make her a threat."

Ellie held her cheek as she rolled over, she was now up on her knees as some of her hair fell in her face. Summer's theme died off as she was now in the back, the crowd's attention went to Ellie who was on her knees in the middle of the ring.

"Ellie shouldn't feel sad I mean her and Becky put on an amazing match out here." Cole says with a sad look, Ellie's shoulders shook as started crying, she shook her head slightly back and forth.

"Yeah I mean when...what the heck?" Byron trailed off when something caught everybody's eye.

Ellie lifted her head to show she was laughing not crying, her hair fell out her face to now see better. She smacked the mat a couple times going into a fit of laughter.

"Why is she laughing?" JBL questioned.

"You know her better then anyone John." Cole said as they along with the WWE Universe were looking at her wide eyed and crazy.

"Yeah but even I can't explain this." JBL points to her.

Ellie rolled her way out the ring, she stumbled her way up the ramp while playing with one of her low pig tails. She chuckled turning around to back up the ramp and looked at the crowd.

 _Fan tweets_

 _What the hell? Summer what did you do? #RAW_

 _Becky won! Great match by both of them until Summer showed up #RAW_

 _Becky and Ellie in the ring is magic, but what is wrong with Ellie? #RAW_

 _Summer made the girl snap #RAW_

 _Never have I saw a Diva go into a fit of laughter from loosing a match #RAW_

 _Summer you are so dead...so dead #RAW_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

JoJo caught up with Ellie as she was wondering down the hall. "Ellie can we get a minute." She asked and was surprised when Ellie turned around with a grin. "Um, you just went up against Becky Lynch in a great match but Summer Rae came down and costed you a win. Everyone is just wondering, are you okay from that?"

"I'm perfect JoJo!" Ellie threw her hands up, she brung both her pig tails to rest over her shoulders. "Now am I upset about loosing? Of course but it's not like this is the tenth time I ever got pinned, now Summer might have been pinned over ten times. But then again she probably doesn't mind getting pinned so many times because she is use to being on her back." She smiled. "See Summer should have provoked me another day but she chose this day...this day to provoke the wrong side of me." Ellie bit her finger as a sadistic smile came across her face. "So if this is the me that she wants to play with then it's this me she is gonna get. See how giving I am JoJo? Hey whatever happened to you wrestling, did it go down hill with all your relationships?" Ellie asked innocently as JoJo looked at her wide eyed. "Yeah you sucked at both of them but it's okay, you still get your camera time pumpkin." She pinched her cheek, Ellie giggled shaking her head. "I really gotta learn to stop saying the first thing that comes to my head. It's hard to even do that when you got so many voices going on up in your head telling you what should be said." Ellie sighed with a grin while JoJo looked at her like she was truly insane. "Don't give me that look JoJo but I have to go, bye bye." She waved happily and child like before running off with a cute giggle.

The camera showed JoJo watching her leave still in shock.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol Ellie just pipebombed JoJo #RAW_

 _What does she mean that is the Ellie she is going to get? We gotta deal with cray cray Ellie longer #RAW_

 _I had the same look JoJo did, what is wrong with that girl? #RAW_

 _Ellie has the most adorable little giggle #RAW_

 _Summer you need to be afraid, be very afraid #RAW_

 _If Summer has pig tail Ellie coming after her then I'm more scared for her then I was for Becky #RAW_

 _Ellie has freaking snapped #RAW_

 _So she admits that she hears voices? Confirmation that she is crazy right there! #RAW_

 _Is Seth sure he can handle that Ellie when he comes back #RAW_

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- Think I'm gonna keep my pig tail look for a while, it's fun, I'm fun, who doesn't love me? #EllieEra_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Summer wants to play with me? That's cool...lets play blondie, the good thing about playing with me there is no rules #AnythingGoes_

 _Ellie's 3rd tweet- Brock Lesnar cleaned house tonight I guess Roman can't beat everyone, One versus All my butt #CantBeatEveryone_

* * *

 **That was the last Ellie chapter and I hope it was worth the wait by the way but anyway don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think. See you all next time!**


	29. She Has Blonde Hair? Social Jobbers!

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Did anybody else see the Draft? I'm at a little crossroads of where to put Ellie because it was gonna matter of where Finn Balor, The Club, and Seth Rollins went. Also I'm just stating my opinion here but what the heck was the point of this damn Draft, seriously? Raw has the best card if you ask me, the only cool people Smackdown has is AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose and Rnady Orton. Hopefully this goes back to a full roster because this is stupid, Raw is obviously gonna be more watched but that is just my say. I will be living the Draft up when the time comes because it was pretty boring to watch I only watched to see who was going where. But we are a long way from there so lets just enjoy where we are now.** **Anyway we are one chapter away from the Royal Rumble and I can't wait to do it! Also has anybody seen the trailer for Suicide Squad? I can't wait to see it because I love the Joker and Harley but mostly the Joker.**

* * *

Pharya was walking down the corridor with a smile as she was talking Mercedes. Her hair was up in a high messy bun as she wore pink and white Addida sweatpants and a white v-neck.

"Foreal though Pharya, can you believe we only have two PPV's until it is time for WrestleMania?" Mercedes said as her face lit up excited. "I'm to pumped and ready."

"Me and you both." Pharya nodded. "I always wanted to be in a WrestleMania and I been working hard on my entrance to."

Mercedes gave her a look. "Mhm, and how come you haven't told me what you are gonna be doing yet?"

"Because it's a surprise." Pharya put a finger to her lips as she shushed her.

"Don't you go Ellie mode on me." Mercedes said with a playful glare, she chuckled shaking her head. "You going to the Hall of Fame Ceremony?"

"I already told them no. Colby is gonna be coming and I think we are just gonna be doing some signings for that night at WrestleMania Axess." Pharya said, she saw her friends pout. "Don't give me that look I will go with you next year but I want to enjoy my first WrestleMania, yah know?"

Mercedes nodded. "I get it and don't worry I will dish it all when I see you later on that day. Bayley is gonna be coming with us during WrestleMania to. So I think together it's gonna be the two of us, Becky and Bayley traveling together for everything."

"Yes." Pharya celebrated. "Gonna be a little reunion for the WrestleMania travels and if Charlotte was going all heel on us she could have joined." She rolled her eyes. "I am interested in how she develops as a heel though."

"Same thing I said." Mercedes says. "You going back to NXT to, you pumped?"

"Hell yes." Pharya sung. "Gonna be there for two Wednesdays and I'm so excited because they got me doing something fun down there and I get to see everybody. My little buddy Enzo, that's my guy to get me excited for everything."

"He stays going from zero to one hundred real quick." Mercedes chuckled. "Don't go there and call me a couple days later and say you're staying."

"No promises." Pharya sung. "Finn and Bayley said they might kidnap me and then bring me when they debut."

"Then me, New Day, and Tyler will come down there and kidnap you back." Mercedes said.

"Team Up Up, Down Down rescue team?" Her brow raised.

Mercedes nodded. "Yup but I feel like either Xavier or Big E would get us caught or Tyler." She shook her head. "Being quiet is not them."

"It isn't." Pharya shook her head.

They stopped at a door when they heard the voices of New Day and Social Outcast, both girls opened the door to them arguing.

"What is going on in here?" Mercedes questioned.

"Sasha, tell them that Batman is better then Super Man." Xavier pointed.

"Really guys, this is what this is all the fuss is over?" Pharya raised a brow.

"No Batman isn't the best." Heath said, he looked to Pharya. "Black Rose tell them Superman is better?"

Mercedes looked at her amused. "Black Rose?"

"It's my nickname." Pharya shrugged with a smile. "He called me that my third week here and I kind of just went with it really."

"Did you not see the movie? Superman owned him." Curtis says.

"Yeah, just in the beginning he did." Big E scoffed.

"No he didn't." Adam shook his head.

"Yes he did." Big E and Xavier said in unison.

"No he didn't." Heath says.

"Yes he did!" All of New Day said together.

"No he didn't!" Social Outcast said back to them.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "That's it I am ending this. The best person out of all this is Harley Quinn from the movie Suicide Squad coming out soon."

"What? How you just gonna throw her in there like that Phar?" Xavier asked.

"She wasn't even in the movie." Heath said.

They all started commenting at once about the situation.

Pharya leaned over to Mercedes. "See how one thing can ease all of this?"

Mercedes shook her head. "That was a good move."

"I know, you gotta love me." She smiled, she raised a brow over at her.

"Yeah, I love you Phar." Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully.

Pharya grinned. "I know."

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring'**_

Summer Rae was in the ring with a mic as the crowd was booing her, she just smiled waving it off.

"Isn't it fun when things go your way?" Summer asked with a laugh. "I mean not only did I slow down the so called Authority's girl rise to the top I spin heel kicked her back down to the bottom. You see Ellie walks around here and tries to prove that she is that crazy girl that you don't want to mess with. Like she is big and bad and can beat anybody she sits her eyes on." She stopped when the crowd started booing her again.

 _'She beat you! She beat you!'_ They chanted at her.

"That was a fluke win!" Summer shouted as they booed her. "It was a fluke win! She wasn't even taking the match seriously all she was doing was trying to show off. Which is why it felt good to distract her and make her loose in her match against Becky this past Monday on Raw and show her what it is like to loose. All Ellie does is pretend to be crazy, walks around like she is better then every body and always has a damn mic in her hand. That girl is always talking, when does she shut up we will never know?" She rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying here is Ellie's win against me was a fluke and if she has any guts then she will face me next week on Raw. But if I was her I would be afraid to accept this challenge against me to because I refuse to loose to that thing again. I have worked my butt off around here and Ellie thinks she can just walk in here and take the spotlight off other women? No way that girl needs a reality check and I'm just the woman to give it to that little girl."

Ellie's theme hit, the crowd erupted in cheers from her music as Summer huffed annoyed.

"Summer ask and she shall receive because here comes Ellie Brooks." Byron says.

"My favorite Diva!" King celebrated. "My bad I mean Women's Wrestler."

"Better be glad Ellie wasn't out here to correct you for that." Ranallo said with a crowd gave her a loud pop when she walked out but she looked different. "What the world? Guys am I seeing things?"

"I was just about to ask you guys the same thing, is that Ellie?" Byron questioned, Summer eyes were wide as well as she looked at her.

Ellie's hair was died bleach blonde, it was parted in the center and straightened out as she had them in low pig tails. One of the ends were blue and the other side was red.

"Ellie's gone blonde!" King exclaims.

Ellie made her way down the ramp with a happy side way skip.

She was wearing black cargo shorts, a crop top #1 black jersey as it was cut in a deep v-neck and a pair of black long converse. Her arms were taped up in black as one X was red and the other one was blue like her hair as she wore a black jacket.

"I like blonde hair on Ellie." King said. "It fits her."

"Again Ellie is just walking around happy like nothing is fazing her even after her loss against Becky Lynch, she was in the middle of the ring laughing." Byron says, she got on the apron before going under the bottom rope and crawling inside the ring. "Like look at that." He points. "That is not normal."

"Nope but that is Ellie." Ranallo said with a chuckle.

"Ellie doesn't play crazy." King chimed in. "She is crazy but she is supporting the Raw and Smackdown colors."

Summer backed up looking at her as Ellie got to her feet, she put her hands behind her back as she passed by her with a grin. She grabbed her mic, her music died down as the crowd was still cheering her on.

"I was in the middle of talking." Summer said sternly.

Ellie just looked at her as she chewed her gum, she blew a big bubble with her gum before it popped on her face making the crowd laugh. Gathering the gum back in her mouth, she grinned and raised the mic to her lips. "Summer hunny, what's this all about huh? What's your real problem with little me, is it jealousy?"

"You wish don't you." Summer said smartly.

"Nah not really because I don't want anybody to be jealous of me, I got some mental issues girl that is nothing to be jealous of." She shook her head. "I mean the only reason I'm out here is because you said I wasn't crazy and I agree with you Summer that I am nowhere near crazy. If I was really crazy then I would have did exactly what that voice told me to do and that's beat you a bloody mess in this ring. You know by taking your head and just slamming it against those steps until you can't even remember why you walked out here." Ellie started laughing. "Now Summer that is crazy." She pointed as her laughing died down, she walked to Summer who was quickly on alert. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you...not even a little." Ellie grabbed a strand of Summer's hair and pulled it.

"Hey!" Summer yanked her head away from her.

Ellie giggled. "Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it." She smiled tilting her head. "Now Summer if it is a match against me that you want then you got it I'm in." Stepping to her, she eyed her. "But I want you to be very aware of the person that you getting in the ring with. You thought I showed no mercy before!" Ellie laughed with a shake of her head. "You have yet to see what I really can do and I'm not just gonna pin you I'm gonna beat the hell out of you." Her smile dropped into a frown as the crowd cheered, she walked towards Summer who backed up into the corner in fear. Ellie jumped towards her making Summer flinch and slump down a bit so they were eye level. She grabbed the back of her head with a tight grip on her hair as she continued to glare at her. "I'm gonna make you tap the hell out of you to the point were you will be screaming at me to stop. That's if you can even move your mouth when I'm done." A grin appeared back on her face. "I accept your match Summer and I got a feeling it will be talked about for a very long time. You want to be talked about again sweetheart than you got it. May the best woman win!"

She hugged Summer and quickly kissed her cheek which got a loud reaction from the men in the crowd.

"Whoa!" King shouts. "That's one way to say good luck."

Summer eyes widen in shock, Ellie just pulled away with a smile as she walked over to the ropes and used them to flip back out the ring. Ellie went up the ramp with a smile as her theme hit.

"Well uh Summer Rae has her match next week on Raw but I don't think I would want that." Ranallo said.

"I don't even think Summer Rae wants that." Byron shook his head. "Ellie is just...I don't think there is a word to explain that girl."

"She is crazy that's one way to put it." King chuckled. "Summer Rae has just made a match with the devil who now is blonde and wears pig tails." Summer was rubbing at her cheek to get the kiss of as she rolled out the ring and made her way up the ramp. "I would be scared to know I'm going against this Ellie who seems more out of it then normal."

"So you finally agree that Ellie has a few screws loose?" Byron questioned.

"I never said she did not have any loose." King replied. "Anyone can see that except for Summer Rae of course." Summer got to the top of the ramp and turned around, the crowd cheered when Ellie came from behind and grabbed her. "Wait a minute!"

"Ellie has Summer Rae!" Ranallo exclaims, she ran and threw her off the stage so she landed on the lower part. "She just threw Summer off the stage!"

"What in the world is wrong with Ellie?" Byron asked in shock. "I get she wants revenge but throwing Summer off the stage and from behind."

"I knew that was to good to be true when have you known Ellie to let something like what Summer did on Raw go?" King asked. "I knew she wasn't done!"

Summer was laid out on the lower part by the stage, Ellie laughed looking down at her as some refs and trainers came out to check on her.

"Doctors coming out here, Summer might be hurt here guys." Byron said, they took another look at Ellie throwing her off the stage. "Did you see how hard she hit that cement floor?" The camera got a look when they turned Summer over and showed she had a bloody nose. "Good grief, look at that."

"Ellie doesn't seem to care." King pointed out, she was in a fit of laughter from seeing the blood. "She is really cracking up on that stage. I guess this is a lesson to all, you don't screw Ellie over in her matches."

"That couldn't be any clear right there King." Ranallo said. "Just no sympathy shown at all."

Ellie got a mic, she sat on the stage and swung her legs over the edge. "Aww Summer, did I forget to tell you that the games between us start now? I guess you should have kept up to date with my rules." She shrugged. "She is fine everyone trust me she is okay...man that's a lot of blood. Geesh, clean yourself up Summer seriously." Some of the crowd laughed at this, she stood up walking to the center of the stage. "I do feel kind of bad so instead of my music, just play Summer's to make her feel better. Come on play it for her."

 _'Call to me, Call to me.'_ Summer's theme hit.

"Well that was nice of Ellie." King says with a slight laugh.

"Your joking right?" Byron raised a brow.

Ellie started to dance to Summer's music. "Night after night, I live in the spotlight. You are all I see, it brings me to life when you call to me." She sung along with a giggle as she danced around.

"Is she really dancing and singing?" Byron asked. "It doesn't get any more un predictable then Ellie it just doesn't."

"Ellie has some moves." King said dancing a bit.

"Summer said Ellie walks around here like she's crazy." Ranallo spoke up. "If this is acting then it is damn sure good I can tell you that right now."

Ellie backed up clapping to her theme, she waved to Summer with a grin before making her way to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie's hair resembles Harley Quinn, and she was talking about the teaser for the movie Suicide Squad coming out this year #Smackdown_

 _I love this pig tail Ellie but she is seriously freaking crazy! Summer that is far from acting #Smackdown_

 _Man Ellie looks amazing, I love that blonde hair look for her #Smackdown_

 _Summer's nose is busted open and Ellie is just dancing with no care #Smackdown_

 _That was one hard landing, and this chick is laughing? #Smackdown_

 _Summer asked for all of that #Smackdown_

 _So nobody is gonna take a guess on who Ellie resembles with that hair color? #Smackdown_

 _Pig tail Ellie is crazier then normal Ellie no doubt #Smackdown_

 _Again, is Seth sure he wants to date her?! #Smackdown_

 _She really threw her off the stage! #Smackdown_

 _Ellie kissing Summer's cheek was funny, I bet a lot of guys in the crowd are gonna remember that forever #Smackdown_

 _Summer you brought the crazy out now deal with it #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Summer is so fragile, you play one game with the chick and she bruises up like that #NowImMad_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie was shown backstage as she got a loud pop from the crowd, hearing a lot of talking and yelling made her stop. She looked over with a raised brow to see Social Outcast still excited about their win in their match earlier.

"Look who it is boys." Heath slapped their shoulders. "Crazy girl Ellie."

"That's rude." Ellie said with a smile.

"It's rude but it's true." Adam pointed his sucker he was eating at her before pointing it back in his mouth.

Curtis pointed at her. "What is up with your hair?"

"What's up with your face?" Ellie said back in a mocking tone as the crowd laughed. "You know instead of calling you the Social Outcast they should call you the Social Jobbers." She smirked, the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Excuse me." Heath looked at her offended.

"What did you just call us?" Curtis glared. "Do you not know that I will be in the Rumble which means you could be talking to the next WWE Champion."

"Uh, huh right." Ellie nods amused.

Heath gave her a stern look, he pointed his finger in her face. "Watch it smart mouth."

"I got a thing for breaking fingers." She reminds, he quickly took it away making her smirk. "There is no way any of you are winning the Royal Rumble."

"And neither are you." Adam teased.

Ellie shrugged. "Nope, never said I was gonna win or that I was involved. But if I was I would last longer then all of you losers combined." She pointed.

"In your dreams little girl." Curtis says.

"Guys don't be so mean to little Ellie." Bo spoke up. "She just needs a little Botivation."

"Blow that Botivation out your Bo bag." Ellie rolled her eyes, the crowd laughed at the Outcast reactions.

Bo put a hand over his chest. "Language."

"You know what how about you just get out of here huh?" Heath pointed.

"What did I tell you about that finger?" Her brow raised.

"He said get out of here." Curtis got in her face as he glared down at her, she just grinned up at him. "If you weren't a woman I'd wipe that look off your face."

"Huh. You know I said the same thing about you." She giggled before skipping off.

Curtis looked back to his teammates. "Can you believe that little girl?"

"She is just a crazy little angry midget." Heath waved it off. "That girl has so many screws loose it is hard to know how many to try and screw back in." As he was talking, Ellie tip toed behind them with a wooden paddle in hand. She did a couple swinging practice hits to make sure to get the angle right.

"Hey batta batta, swing!" Ellie smacked his but hard with the paddle as the impact echoed.

"AH!" Heath jumped with a scream as he held his butt.

The crowd and commentators started cracking up, Ellie laughed running off before any of them could grab her.

"Crazy chick!" Curtis yelled at her.

Bo and Adam were checking on Heath who was jumping around holding his butt in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Adam questioned.

"What? Yes!" Heath yelled at him making his friends jump. "That little-oh man that freaking stings!"

"She has a good arm on her though." Bo says.

"Who cares!" Heath snapped. "That little blonde, brow haired, red and blue tip, pig tail oh whatever she is. She is gonna pay for that!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _LMAO that was freaking hilarious #Smackdown_

 _Pig tail Ellie has struck again #Smackdown_

 _That paddle smack was loud as day, I bet it does sting #Smackdown_

 _Poor Slater, I know that hurts #Smackdown_

 _There was so much power behind that one spank #Smackdown_

 _How can you not love Ellie? #Smackdown_

 _I was mad that she pushed Summer off the stage and made her bleed but this kinda makes that fade away #Smackdown_

 _The most entertaining Diva since AJ Lee #Smackdown_

 _It hurt so bad that Heath couldn't even make out a full sentence lol #Smackdown_

 _I'm really loving that color on her but I do can't wait to see her normal hair color again #Smackdown_

 _Heath Slater tweets- WWEBrooks you are a dead woman walking you hear me! You crazy chick with blonde hair! #WatchYourBack_

 _Ellie replies- Oh stop being such a stick in the mud man, lighten up #SocialJobbers You guys need to loosen up seriously_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter for this update, I only have another one for you guys so I can then work on the Royal Rumble PPV which is gonna be awesome.**


	30. You Better Watch It Reigns

**Authors Note- If you reviewed the last chapter then thank you and I can't wait to start working on the Royal Rumble PPV since a lot will be happening but I won't let you down. Anyway here is the next update!**

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Stephanie talking to somebody in her office. "I just think personally that this is gonna work, and you haven't said a thing about you know who?" She asked looking at the person.

Moving the camera to the right, it showed Ellie as she got a loud pop from the crowd.

"Of course I haven't said anything Steph, what kind of girl spills secrets for others torture and her enjoyment?" Ellie asked, Stephanie gave her a look making her think about it for a second. "I kinda pushed myself into that one huh?"

"Eh, a little." Stephanie made a small space between her fingers. "Just a little, but what is with this makeover yah got going on?"

"Whatcha meaning?" Ellie blew her bubble with a pop, she chewed again with a raised brow. "Just having some fun here. Did you see Summer's nose on Smackdown?" A grin spread on her face. "I just wanted to jumped down and beat her making it worse but that wouldn't be lady like."

Stephanie made a face. "But throwing her off the stage is?"

"Yeah." Ellie laughs.

Her hair was still died the same colors from Smackdown, it was in pig tails but they were curly at the end. She was wearing her normal ring attire except her shirt look like it had red and blue paint splattered over it everywhere, her hands were taped up like normal.

"I know you are not fully there tonight Ellie." Stephanie says, the crowd laughed at how she drew her head back from her words. "But do try to keep your composure tonight and do not send anybody else out here in a stretcher." She eyed her.

Ellie nodded. "I'll try for you Stephanie but I'm not making any real promises here. Did you see what Summer did to me?"

"Did you see what you did to her?" Stephanie retorted.

"Hey, I didn't start this war but it's on." Ellie said sternly with a point as the crowd laughed, she smiled before going back to swinging back and forth. "I'm innocent in all of this."

"Right, Ellie you need to-" Stephanie was cut off by the office door slamming open.

Both girls turned to see Vince walking in with a pissed off look as he got a mixed reaction, he was breathing heavily as his face was red. Ellie snickered but bit her lip to keep from bursting out a laugh, her shoulders shook.

"Uh, dad is something wrong?" Stephanie spoke up.

"You damn right there is!" Vince shouted making them both draw back. "This city is so worthless and broke down." He said as the crowd booed. "My limo broke down and stayed that way for four hours and do you know why?"

Stephanie shook her head. "N-No."

"Because it broke down near a place without cell phone service, the driver had to walk back to find us some help. We couldn't ask any rolling pass cars because there was none! He put in the wrong address and made us end up in the middle of nowhere." Vince rants.

"So why are you so angry?" Ellie questioned still trying to hold back her laugh.

"Because I know it was you that did all of this" Vince pointed, Stephanie looked to her.

"Whaaaat?" Ellie trailed off making the crowd laugh. "Now how would I be able to do that Vince, I was here the whole time. Just ask your daughter because I been with her since the ride here."

"She has." Stephanie vouched with an apologetic look towards her dad. "Sorry dad but Ellie really has been with me this entire time."

"Bull crap." Vince stated.

"Uh, where did that wet spot on your suit come from?" Ellie pointed down to his pants leg.

"What? Oh that's just from the coffee I spilled." Vince said, he got a raised brow from both of them. "What are you two calling me a damn lie?"

"No, no." Stephanie shook her head.

"Yes." Ellie chuckled.

"No." Stephanie gave her a stern look, she threw her hands up in defense. "Come on dad lets go get that out and I will talk to you after your match Ellie."

"Yes mam." Ellie waved. "Good luck with that stain Vince. I hope it doesn't come out!" She waved with a giggle as the two of them left out the office, she shook her head pulling out her phone and began typing.

The door to the office opened back up, Vince limo driver walked in.

"Did I do good?" He questioned.

Ellie smiled with a nod. "Yeah, you did good." The two of them high fived each other, she gave him a $50. "That's how good you did."

"Thank you." He smiled before taking his leave back out the office.

Ellie watched the door close with a smirk, she looked back to her phone with a giggle. "I told him I didn't do it." The crowd laughed at her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is so cute at being bad #RAW_

 _Lol she paid someone else to do all of that to Vince, I bet the limo wasn't even broken down #RAW_

 _Like Heyman said, she is The Authority's Headache #RAW_

 _I like Ellie's white, splattered paint shirt #RAW_

 _Ellie looks so adorable #RAW_

 _I guess Stephanie can get a long with a Diva, I guess because it is Ellie and who wants her as an enemy? #RAW_

 _That girl is on a roll, I love playful pig tail Ellie but I do miss normal Ellie to #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Just crazy how people automatically think I did something, I'm a good girl...lol sometimes #GoodEllieGoneBad_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Summer Rae's theme song was playing as she was in the ring for her match, she had a thick white strip over her nose from Smackdown. Ellie's theme hit as the crowd cheered, she looked at the ramp with a glare.

"Here comes crazy." Cole says.

"Oh stop that Michael, Ellie is just going through a small change is all." JBL defended. Ellie skipped out to a loud pop from the crowd, she waved with a grin as she walked down the ramp popping her gum and slapping hands. "I kinda like her with blonde hair, she is supporting Smackdown and Raw with the blue and red."

"Her opponent from Chicago Illinois, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announced.

Ellie got in the ring, she winked at Summer and got on the second rope in the corner getting the crowd pumped up.

"Summer wanted this match with Ellie and she got it." JBL says.

Cole agreed. "Although I'm not sure challenging her is a good idea. You saw what happened when Becky tried to take her down."

"Becky got put through a table." JBL reminded. "Well two if you count our announce table. My point is Ellie has been nothing but dominant and she probably did have Becky beat again last week in a great match I might add."

"It was a great match and Ellie looked ready to put Becky away until Summer Rae came down and distracted her long enough for Becky to win. Then she attacked Ellie but John the most disturbing part out of all of this was the fact that Ellie started laughing at this." Cole recalled. "Laughing and just finding it funny."

"Not to mention she threw Summer off the stage on Smackdown." Byron put in. "And she just found the fact that Summer was bleeding hilarious."

JBL shrugged. "Ellie finds the smallest things funny, so do you Byron but we don't sit out here and call you out on it."

Ellie jumped down as her theme started to die down, she threw her hood on the outside before turning back to Summer who was glaring at her. Seeing her taped up nose, Ellie giggled before holding her nose to make fun of Summer as the crowd was laughing.

"Ellie is uh, she's making fun of Summer's nose that is still a little bruised from hitting the concrete after Ellie threw her off the stage." Byron pointed out.

"She apologized." JBL says.

"I can promise you that she didn't mean it." Cole retorted.

The ref looked between both women before motioning for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Summer went right after Ellie who ducked, spinning around she smacked her hard across the face with a laugh.

"Ooh!" Byron and Cole winced.

"Just an open hand smack." JBL chuckled.

Grabbing her by the hair, she backed her up in the corner and started banging her head back against the turnbuckle with a scream. The ref counted and soon had to pull her away, she backed up before running back but Summer quickly moved out of the way. Ellie hit her face on the turnbuckle as Summer grabbed her from underneath and rolled her up.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Summer with the roll up." Cole says, Ellie kicked out. "Ellie kicking out at two."

Both girls got to their feet and ran to each other, Ellie took her down with clothesline after clothesline. She started jabbing Summer with right and lefts before hitting her with one good right that sent her to the mat.

"Good grief." JBL says. "Mean jabs Ellie was just throwing. You guys know Ellie took an MMA class at one point?"

"I can believe that." Cole says. Ellie picked Summer up and whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off and was met with a dropkick to the face. "Ellie with the drop kick and now going for the cover."

"One!"

"Two-"

Summer kicked out, Ellie smirked as she hopped up and planted her foot in her back before she could go anywhere. She did it again before wrapping both of her legs around hers, she planted her knee in her back and lifted her up by her chin.

"What kind of Submission is that?" Byron questioned, she bent back to lift Summer's body up more. "If Ellie isn't careful she is gonna break Summer in half."

"Your body is not and I repeat not supposed to bend like that." JBL said as Ellie was screaming at her to tap out. "That just looks painful, someone's knee in your back while they bend you back like that."

"You wanted this match Summer!" Ellie yelled, she threw her head back laughing when she saw she was trying to fight out of it. "Blame yourself blondie!"

Ellie let her go but made sure her face hit the mat with a smack, she got up and picked Summer up by the hair and whipped her into the corner. Getting a running start, she jumped hitting her with the high knee that echoed with a smack.

"Ouch." Byron winces.

Summer fell to the mat holding her face, she crawled to the center of the ring on her hands and knees. Ellie jumped up on the top rope with ease, she jumped off when Summer turned around and hit her with a cross body. She grabbed her for a roll up but Summer turned her around and rolled her up.

"Summer turning the roll up around!" Cole says.

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie reversed it and rolled her up. "And now Ellie with the roll up." Byron said.

"One!"

"Two-"

Summer kicked out, both girls rolled away and used the ropes to get up. Summer ran to Ellie and spun looking for that spinning heel kick but was met with spinning lariat that turned her inside out making the crowd cheer.

"My goodness!" JBL exclaimed. "Clothesline from hell by Ellie! I think she took that out of me and Ron's book." He chuckled.

"That clothesline packed a lot behind it." Byron says. "Jeez."

Ellie laughed before she did a kick up, she got the crowd pumped up for her. Taking her foot she landed a sharp kick to the back of Summer's head which sent her down and rolling to the side of the ring. She used the ropes to try and pull herself up up off the mat.

"Ellie sitting Summer up for something here." Cole said, Ellie leaned back letting out a loud primal scream. "Powerful scream."

"Almost blew my ear drums out." Byron joked. Summer turned around, Ellie spun hitting her with a high spinning heel kick. "Whoa! The ultimate insult, hitting Summer with her own move."

"That's how you do that!" Ellie yelled to the crowd who cheered.

"I think Ellie thinks that she did it better." JBL put in.

Ellie got down and hook her legs for the cover.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Summer kicked out, Ellie sat up as she looked back at her and started chuckling at her.

"Ellie is just enjoying herself." Cole said, Summer rolled over as Ellie was on her hands and knees. She looked up to see Ellie who was frowning before she quickly smiled at her. "Summer is trying to figure out what the heck is wrong with her to."

Ellie tilted her head, and started crawling towards her slowly but Summer kept backing up away from her wide eyed.

"Your crazy!" Summer shouted.

"But you said I wasn't Summer." Ellie said innocently, she grinned. "You said all of that."

"I take it back." Summer quickly said, she got to the corner and backed up as far as she could go against it.

Ellie frowned. "To late."

The crowd cheered when Ellie launched herself at Summer and started punching her down more in the corner. Summer was able to squeeze under the ropes to get away from her. Ellie stood up, holding on to the top rope she kicked her in the back and sent her falling against the announce table.

"Watch out." Byron says as they all stood up.

Ellie got out on the apron, Summer turned around as she jumped off and tackled her over the announce table. The crowd was cheering as the announcers had moved out of the way.

"Ellie just tackling Summer over our announce table!" Cole exclaimed.

Ellie pulled herself up with a laugh. "Whoo!" She stumbled up to her feet and started walking from behind the announce table, she grabbed Summer's foot and dragged her with her.

"That woman is just crazy." JBL said. "Got up from this like it was a ride at freaking Disney World or something."

She picked her up and threw Summer in the ring before getting in herself. Ellie grabbed her by the hair and started slamming her face down on the mat with a scream while still laughing. After doing it one more time, she lifted her up nicely before head butting her back down.

Ellie looked down at Summer who's head was still spinning from the headbutt, she smirked shaking her head down at her. Summer was up to her knees, Ellie got down on her's so they were face to face and quickly hugged her.

"What in the world?" Byron questioned. "Is she hugging Summer Rae?"

Summer was wide eyed confused as Ellie rocked her back and forth with a happy hum. "All of Ellie's sanity has left the building tonight." JBL says looking on with a confused expression.

"Remember this the next time you get in my face." Ellie whispered to her.

"Ellie is really hugging Summer Rae." Cole says, Ellie quickly grabbed her arm before yanking her down into the TCH. "Wait a minute look! Look at this! Ellie with the TCH on Summer Rae!"

"Mind games at it's best!" JBL said happily.

Summer was trying to fight out of it but Ellie locked her leg on the back of her head and the other over top.

"It's in! Ellie's got it locked in good!" Byron exclaims, Summer was kicking and screaming to get out but she just applied more pressure. "What is Summer Rae gonna do here?"

Giving up, Summer started tapping repeatedly on the mat. "She taps out!" Cole announces, the bell dinged as Ellie's theme hit.

The crowd were on their feet cheering, Ellie held it on a little longer before letting her go and kicking her away from her. She stood up and let the ref raise her hand and got a big reaction from the crowd.

"Nobody can apply that move better then Ellie." JBL says. "Summer can't call that a fluke win, Ellie is the queen of mind games."

"She caught Summer off guard with that hug and then locked her in the TCH." Byron said.

Ellie shook her hair out of her pony tails with a grin, she motioned for them to give her a mic and for the people to cut her music.

"Hey! Cut it off I have something to say down here!" Ellie waved making them die her music down. "Did you guys see that?" She pointed to Summer with a happy grin. "Do you see what happens when I'm provoked? You get smacked, punch, kicked and some more and yet you annoying little women still try me. But it's okay, it is all good and do you know why that is? Do you know why little boy with the ugly John Cena shirt on hmm?" Ellie questioned. "It's because I know that no woman back there will ever lace up these Nikes and out do me, NEVER! You may get on the same level but never will you ever out show me because I am the best. If it wasn't for me then nobody would even be paying attention to this so called 'Divas Division' and it is because half of them are boring as hell. Some of them act like they can't do a move, others act like those mic skill classes that Vince is paying so much money for is failing. I can kinda see why nobody really wanted to give Divas a Chance. You all got it and you still suck!" She threw her hand up as the crowd cheered in agreement. "But what I want to do is to give every girl back there a heads up. 2016 is MY year it is MY time and when I tell you that I'm taking over, I mean what I say and that goes for the guys to." Ellie gave the crowd a serious look. "All I can say is when things really get started around here, WE will be taking everything that should have been ours years ago." She threw the mic down.

The crowd cheered as her theme hit, she rolled out of the ring with a grin and headed up the ramp.

"Those are some strong words from Ellie." Cole says. "Who's we?"

"I have no idea." JBL shook his head. "Ellie is unpredictable as hell Cole. Nobody knows what or who she is talking about but Ellie."

"The fact that we don't know who she is talking about makes me afraid and excited at the same time." Byron chuckled.

"That's Ellie!" JBL laughs.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Not a fluke win this time Summer, she beat you twice! #RAW_

 _Ellie just owned Summer in that but who is we? Is she bringing up somebody up from NXT? #RAW_

 _Now I'm curious to who she is talking about #RAW_

 _Pig Tail Ellie's mind games at it's best but she still won! #RAW_

 _Ellie speaks nothing but the truth on that mic just like Punk use to do #RAW_

 _Her primal screams give me chills man #RAW_

 _She took out her pig tails so I'm guessing normal Ellie has returned? #RAW_

 _Great match and Ellie's spin heel kick is a 100% better then Summer's #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Nice playing with you Summer, hopefully now you keep your distance sweetheart #PigTailEllieOut_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie's shoes as it panned up to show her, her hair was damp and back to being brown in color. She was sitting on one of the crates brushing it out.

"Hair dye stinks I swear." Ellie mumbled with an eye roll, seeing somebody approach her she lowered her brush and looked at them. "Yes, what is it?"

The camera showed Roman Reigns who got a mixed reaction from the crowd but it was mostly boos. "You seen your bosses?"

"Who Triple H? You took him out, remember?" She raised a brow.

"I'm talking about Stephanie and Vince." Roman says.

"They are not my bosses." Ellie chuckled. "Well Stephanie is like 50% but Vince has zero control over me." She hoped off the crate. "Triple H was the one who brought me up so actually he is my boss."

"So that's why you do what they ask? Cause they have your contract?" Roman questioned.

Ellie scoffed. "No, I choose to help them and agree to do what they ask because they ask me to. Contract or not they don't control what I do, and is this about that tweet about Brock owning all you guys last week?"

"No just the fact that you made it clear last week that you would have screwed me over if they didn't take you out of the building." Roman put his title on his shoulders. "I like looking out for you Ellie but there is some things that you need to stay out of. Not everything you get into that you are gonna have somebody to bail you out."

Ellie continued staring at him. "When has someone bailed me out before Roman? Now I could run, bitch, moan and complain to The Authority and get my way but that isn't me. Anything that I get myself into I handle it myself and always have and I am really getting tired of people thinking I need them to look out for me." Her look turned into a glare. "We are good and all Roman but I would stay on my good side because let me make this clear." She took a step getting in his face. "I get a real kick out of fighting guys just as much as girls."

"I know that but when it comes to this title." Roman shifted it on his shoulder. "It's just one thing you need to keep your nose out of."

"Really?" Ellie asked fake shocked, she leaned closer. "Who's gonna make me?" Her brow raised as the crowd cheered. "See as long as you or any other guy, other then you know who has that title then you will see me. I promised to keep an eye on whoever has it and I keep my promises so if you don't like it then give it up or deal with it." She shrugged carelessly she couldn't believe he was actually some what threatening her. "You really need to watch it Reigns." Ellie points.

"Watch what?" His brow raised.

"Just it, I'm not gonna tell you exactly what because then you will see it coming." Ellie said in a duh tone. "Look instead of me I would just focus on the Rumble buddy. You never know who might show up and there is a lot of lucky numbers in that match to yah know. Like spot number two, spot number five and then you have the best one number thirty so just focus on that and Roman..." She patted his title. "Good luck."

Ellie grinned, she sent him a wink before walking off. Roman watched her leave with a head shake before looking back down at his title.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is back! #RAW_

 _I'm gonna miss pig tail Ellie #RAW_

 _How dare Roman get in her face like that? Ellie can handle her problems on her own #RAW_

 _Not once did Ellie complain to The Authority she handles her problems like a woman #RAW_

 _That chick is up to something #RAW_

 _She is one loyal girl to Seth Rollins #RAW_

 _Lol Ellie telling Reigns he needs to watch it #RAW_

 _Better stay on her good side Roman #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Any problem that I have I deal with it, I fight my own battles and that's that #NeedNoOne_

* * *

 **That was the two chapters for this update, the next one I'm working on is the Royal Rumble so look out for it sometime this week and don't forget to leave me a review for both of them. See yah!**


	31. A Bullet Reunion

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews for the other two chapters and hopefully this one is just as good as those ones two. Anyway, like I said I have a lot prepared for Ellie for January and February so get ready and I am so happy that Finn is on RAW. And I was happy to see Bayley even though it is just a one time thing since she is heading back down to NXT. I do wish she was staying and I don't know how Smackdown's Women Division is gonna do, it doesn't really have anybody, and I'm damn sure not pumped to see Eva Marie. Anyway that is that and I think I'm gonna change some things, Ellie will go visit NXT in March or April. But onto our PPV!**

* * *

Pharya was packing her stuff up for the arena, she had her phone hooked up to a portable speaker she carried. 'Night Begins to Shine' by B.E.R was playing on it as it was an old song she loved listening to.

A knock on the door made her stop, she put the last shirt in the suitcase before walking over. She opened it up letting a familiar face inside.

"I should have known this was the right room when I heard that god for saken song." Allen ( AJ Styles ) shook his head

"Allen!" Pharya jumped on him with a squeal.

He chuckled hugging her back and gave her a little spin, he put her down as they hugged one more time. "I can tell I was missed."

"Of course you were." Pharya pulled away with a smile, she let him go in and closed her door. "When did you get here?"

"Early this morning actually." Allen sat on the un used hotel bed since the other had stuff on it. "I called you but I figured you were knocked out sleep."

"I'm not that night owl like I use to be man." Pharya shook her head, she walked back over to her suitcase. "Luke and Karl called me Saturday getting on my damn nerves."

Allen laughed. "So you missed them?"

"A lot." She nodded with a chuckle. "But they said they would be coming sometime after WrestleMania."

"Yeah, that's what they told me." Allen nods. "I can't believe you still listen to this song."

"It's a good song. I swear you and Finn are nothing but haters." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Speaking of that jerk." She saw his name pop up on her phone making her song stop. "It's like he know's when I'm talking about him."

"You are best friends." Allen pointed out, he turned his hat backwards. He had on a pair of jeans with one of his AJ Styles shirts and cross chain.

Pharya put it on speaker. "Yes Devitt, you are messing with my song time."

 _"I did that on purpose actually. Open the door."_ He says.

Pharya went to the door, opening it she let him in while still holding the phone to her ear, she smirked. "I hate you sometimes."

"I know." Finn grinned, he ruffled her hair as he walked past. "There he is, what's going on?" They both gave each other a bro hug with a chuckle. "I'm glad you're finally here man."

"I still can't believe it myself." Allen said as they pulled away. "Then Karl and Luke will be here soon."

"Between those guys, you, Samoa Joe, Shinskue and Pharya I don't know who I'm more psyched about being here." Finn said.

"Stop lying, you know it's me." Pharya walked back to her suitcase.

Both of them shook their heads at her, Allen sat back down on the bed. "I didn't know you would be here, you going to the Rumble tonight?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "I'm lazy's ride." He jerked his thumb back at Pharya.

Her jaw dropped. "I am not lazy you Irish bastard."

"My parents are still married." Finn smirked back at her.

Pharya stared at him. "Damn! I walked into that."

Allen chuckled at her, he shook his head. "Same old Pharya."

"Same old Pharya." Finn nodded.

Pharya just grinned before playing her song again. Both guys gave her looks when she started singing it, Finn shook his head as he sat on the chair by the desk.

"How's Colby doing?" Allen asked looking over at her.

"Good, he actually took a lot more days on in therapy then he had to. If he keeps that up then he really will be back in seven months time." Pharya says. "He wished me luck and that he would be tweeting about me."

"Our little girl is in love Allen." Finn said playing on his phone, Pharya snapped her head over to him, he smirked knowing she was glaring. "What?"

"There is no in love, do I care a lot about him? Of course but no love." She shook her head. "I'm not ready to hear or say those three words for a long time."

"And there is nothing wrong with that." Allen said.

Finn scoffed. "She is so bad at lying."

"I can hear you Finn!" Pharya threw a shirt at him.

He took the shirt off his head and put it on the desk. "You are bad at it."

"If I am bad at lying then how come you still don't know who put their drinks on your tab back at the bar we always went to in Japan?" Pharya asked.

Finn looked over at her. "I do now don't I."

Pharya eyes widened. "I really gotta stop freaking doing that. Anyway buddy, are you ready to debut?"

"Sure am, don't think I will get a big reaction though. You know some people may not know who I am." Allen says.

"Uh, they are gonna." Pharya said.

Finn agreed. "We dominated a lot in Japan and you been all over and mentioned everywhere so trust me when I tell you that they will know. They knew who Pharya was."

"True they did." Pharya nodded, she restarted her song and played it on the speaker. Both Finn and Allen looked over at her amused when she started singing. "I saw you dance. From the corner, I caught..your name in a conversation." She pointed to Finn who shook his head. "Playing hard-to-get. But I can understand." Pharya walked over getting in his face, she held his face making him look up. "When I look at you. I see the story in your eyes." She motioned between both of their eyes. "When we're dancing, the night begins to shine, night begins to shine. Pharya hugged him from the side. "The night begins to shine, night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine."

Finn leaned over to look at Allen. "I wouldn't be surprised if the hotel puts her out." He said with a head shake as Allen started laughing. "Just not even a little bit."

* * *

 ** _The Royal Rumble, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie in the makeup chair as she got a loud reaction from the crowd. Her hair was out in neat curls, one strand was braided and tucked behind her ear with the rest of her hair while the other side hung.

She was tweeting on her phone and smirked a couple times at the ones she saw.

Charlotte and Ric walked over to her as the crowd booed. "Look who it is dad." She said but Ellie payed her no mind. "The most must see women of wrestling people are calling her. Yet she isn't in a title match tonight or any match for that matter."

"What happened kid? Vince and Stephanie punishing yah?" Ric joked with laugh.

"Good one." Charlotte fived her dad with a smile.

Ellie finally looked over at her, she jumped. "Oh Charlotte, I didn't even know you were right there." The crowd laughed at how Ric and Charlotte's happy looks dropped, Ellie smiled looking at her. "What's up, what do you need?"

"Your not funny. You knew I was standing right here." Charlotte says

"I did but I was just showing you how the WWE Universe treats you when you walk out there or appear on their TV." Ellie says as the crowd laughed. "They only listen to you because you have a title in your hand and that is it. Speaking of the title, it looks rusty have you cleaned it." She dusted it off.

Charlotte yanked her shoulder away from her with a glare. "Okay, two things. One, do not ever put your hands on my title and two I hate you."

"Okay?" Ellie shrugs. "What do you want me to do about that? Don't you have a title match to focus on?"

"That's none of your business because a title is something you will never have." Charlotte says with a smile, the crowd booed her. "The only thing you are gonna be is The Authority's little shadow girl. The one that follows them around when told to like the dog she is."

Ellie continued staring at her. "You don't head warning to well, huh? Didn't I tell you stay away from me?"

"I was but then I thought about it, why should I? Nobody is scared of you Ellie and you just try to threaten me because you don't want me coming after you."

"Yeah, that's it." She chuckled.

"I know it is." Charlotte said. "You claim you can take this from me whenever but then it occurred to me that you are just scared and you know you can't beat me. Because if I can beat someone and I know I can then I will prove it." She let out a sigh. "But nonetheless I should expect that coming from your family." The crowd oohed as Ellie look dropped into a glare, she looked over at her. "Nothing but what? Tattooed drunks, drug users probably and oh yeah the main thing...failures." Charlotte got in her face.

Ellie glared. "You wanna make this personal?"

"Your not the only one that can play mind games Brooks." Charlotte says.

"I do not have time for this crap." Ellie went back to her phone.

"Fine." Charlotte shrugged. "There is always time tomorrow and you just never know what someone can find out." She started walking back with Ric.

"Goodbye Charlotte." Ellie waved her off with a sigh.

Charlotte glared at how she dismissed her like that, she quickly ran and pushed her out of the chair and onto the floor. She got on top of her and started attacking her as the crowd booed.

"Get her Charlotte!" Ric shouted. "Show her who you are!"

"Fight breaking out backstage!" Cole exclaims. "Charlotte attacking Ellie!"

"It was only a matter of time." JBL says.

The crowd cheered when Ellie turned it around, both girls were throwing wild punches at each other.

"Somebody get them apart!" Byron shouts. "They are just beating the hell out of each other right now!"

"Ellie! Charlotte!" Refs yelled, coming over to break it up. "Come on girls stop it! Let her go Ellie!"

They pulled off Ellie who was still kicking and scratching to get free, Charlotte grabbed her title as her and her father backed up.

"Get your ass back here!" Ellie yelled at her. "Don't you run away from me! You started this so get back here Charlotte!" She was screaming as she was trying to get free.

"I think Charlotte hit a nerve." Cole points out.

"More like make it personal." Byron says. "Trying to talk about Ellie's family like that in so many words."

"Never seen somebody get under the skin of Ellie like that." JBL said. "Usually she just slaps you and get you out of her face but I think Cole is right. Charlotte may have hit a nerve."

 _Fan tweets_

 _How do you attack someone from behind and manage to still get beat up? #RoyalRumble_

 _Charlotte trying to pull a Chris Jehrico on Ellie by bringing up her family like that #RoyalRumble_

 _That was just low but Ellie still got her hits in #RoyalRumble_

 _Charlotte is really hard headed #RoyalRumble_

 _Ric better be quiet, I doubt Ellie cares about dropping old guys to #RoyalRumble_

 _I really wish Ellie was in a title match so Charlotte can get off my screen every night #RoyalRumble._

 _I pick seeing Ellie over Charlotte any day #RoyalRumble_

 _Ellie tweets- Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak that is all you are Charlotte is freaking weak. You had to attack me from behind to prove yourself #WeakChampion_

 ** _The Royal Rumble Match_**

Roman had just threw Rusev over the top rope to eliminate him.

"And Rusev sent over the top rope, he's eliminated!" Cole says, the crowd cheered for him being gone. Roman was getting fired up as he paced around the ring. "Roman Reigns sent out a tweet earlier today, 'light em up, throw em over'."

"This is key for Roman Reigns to keep the numbers down. Keep the advantage in your favor." Byron said, Roman went over and leaned against the ropes in the corner to wait for the next person.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The buzz went off.

Unfamiliar organ music started to play throughout the arena. Roman looked on confused, the crowd started already cheering when the name AJ Styles appeared on the tron through the smoke.

AJ Styles walked out with his leather hood vest, he had his hood covering up his face as his head stayed down.

"Is it? Could it be?" Cole asked in anticipation.

"It is!" Byron exclaims.

"The Phenomenal One is here! AJ Styles!" Cole shouts.

"Oh my God!" Byron was in complete shock. AJ leaned down and snatched his hood off as he held his arms out

"It has been rumored for weeks that the hottest free agent in sports entertainment was headed to WWE." Cole said. "Styles is here."

 _Ellie tweets- OH HELL YEAH! AJStylesOrg that is what I'm talking about, that crowd went crazy for you man! #ThePhenomenalOneIsHere_

AJ walked down the ramp as the crowd was still going crazy in the arena. He looked around at them with a nod as they were on their feet cheering for him all around the arena, Roman walked back and forth a bit shocked.

"Former IWGP Champion, same as Brock Lesnar." JBL says.

 _Ellie tweets- I think I might shed some tears over here, AJ Styles is home in the WWE where he should have been years ago #ProudMoment #TearsOfJoy_

"The eighteen year veteran, a mastermind of offensive innovation." Byron said, AJ stopped to look at the crowd before continuing to the steps.

"A star around the world." Cole chimed in. Roman shook his head as AJ stared at him before taking off his vest and going to the steps. "Roman Reigns realizes what he faces now."

"I can not believe what we are about to see." Byron says excited.

AJ walked across the apron, his music died down as he got inside of the ring to stare down Roman. The crowd could now be heard still cheering and screaming for him, he walked to the ropes and pulled at them a bit to stretch his arms.

Both guys looked at each other, AJ ran to him but was picked up as Roman quickly tried to throw him over top. He wiggled down his back and grabbed his legs, he rolled over and now had Roman for the Styles Clash.

"Oh no Styles." Cole called it, Roman used his legs to kick him in the head a couple times. AJ let go from the last one and bounced back against the ropes. "Looks like he was looking for the Styles Clash there."

AJ ducked a clothesline, he jumped hitting him with a pele kick, the crowd cheered.

"Styles caught him!" Cole says.

"Doesn't that move look familiar John?" Byron questions.

"It sure does Byron." JBL chuckled.

AJ grabbed Roman and shoved his head between his legs, he held his arms out as he was gonna go for the Styles Clash again. Roman grabbed him up and hit him with a Samoan Drop, the crowd booed.

"Reigns with a Samoa Drop." Cole spoke up, AJ lifted his back up from the impact of it.

"Styles has competed all over the world but he is in there with the WWE Champion." JBL says.

Roman sat up as AJ rolled over to the ropes to get up.

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The crowd chanted, the buzzer sounded off. The Social Outcast theme hit as they came out dancing.

 _Ellie tweets- Just when stupid couldn't get any more stupider #SocialJobbers you better not touch AJ, don't care about Reigns but no touchy AJ!_

They were pumping each other up. "The Social Outcast." Cole introduced, Roman threw AJ in the corner and started clotheslining him.

"But which one?" Byron asked.

"Reigns and Styles still fighting in the ring and it's Curtis Axel." Cole says as he ran down the ramp.

"I can do this! I'm ready for this!" Curtis pumped himself up as he slid in the ring, the other members of the Social Outcast came down to watch at ringside.

He went right after Roman before knocking AJ back down in the corner.

 _Ellie tweets- Oh hell no... #YourAboutToGetIt I don't care what gender you are, you can do anything! And I will be the one to prove that right now #EllieEra_

 ** _Backstage 'Off screen'_**

Pharya had drew the last X on the back of her taped hand. She looked to the screen to see Curtis Axel still taking control over Roman with help from the outside, AJ was still knocked down in the corner and smiled.

"Alright kiddo." Hunter put a hand on her shoulder. "You earned this now prove me right about giving you this shot, alright?"

"Sir yes sir." Pharya nodded. "I won't let you down at all trust me."

He smiled giving her a quick hug. "Kick ass out there Brooks."

"Always been my dream." Pharya chuckled as he walked off, she banged her fist together letting out a huge sigh. "Whew, been working for this for months. Lets do this." She shook off her nerves, a lot of people were taking a chance on her being in this and she wasn't gonna let them down.

She was wearing her old **BULLET CLUB** t-shirt that was a muscle fit T and was in a cropped top version. A pair of black jeans with slits going down each leg, a pair of black boots and her sleeveless hoodie that she always wears.

"Ready Ellie?" A backstage hand asked.

"Hit the countdown man." Pharya high fived him with a chuckle.

"Good luck!" He called out.

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Curtis was still working on Roman and had kicked him down, AJ had ran towards him but was met with a kick to the face that sent him down.

"Curtis actually taking control of things as we now move on to entry number four." Cole says. "I'm excited to see who is gonna come out next."

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The crowd counted down as the buzzer went off. That familiar guitar and drum played through the arena.

"No way!" Byron exclaims. "You gotta be kidding me? There is no way!"

"Are you kidding me?" Cole shouts in dis belief. "Ellie, is that really Ellie?" He was still in shock with everybody.

"In the words of Stone Cold, 'Hell Yeah!' this is awesome!" JBL shouts excited. "Yes!"

The crowd roared in cheers when she walked out with a grin, Curtis and the Social Outcast looked up at the ramp shocked.

"Why is she out here?!" Curtis points in a frantic.

"That is really Ellie! This isn't a joke oh my god, she is really an entry out here!" Cole exclaims.

"This is no shocker. Ellie loves to prove that gender means nothing and she has been talking about proving herself soon and this is what she meant." Byron said. "I am still in shock, Ellie is out here!"

Ellie winked at the camera that got a close up on her, she showed of her shirt. "This is the name of the people that taught me to kick ass and take names. Right here." She pointed with a grin as the crowd was still on there feet in shock and cheering for her. "Time to shake this match up man." Ellie took her hoodie off and threw it to the side before making her way down the ramp.

"Here comes Ellie Brooks." Cole said.

"Oh yeah! Ellie is the fourth woman to enter a Royal Rumble and I got a good feeling she is about to be a piece of work. Our girl Ellie is the Royal Rumble match guys!" JBL says happily.

"You are really happy." Byron points out.

"This whole arena is happy." Cole chuckles.

Ellie waved at Heath, Bo, and Adam before going up the steps, she turned around and looked at the crowd. "Ellie Era baby!" She called out getting them pumped up.

Roman was pulling himself up along with AJ Styles. Both men along with Curtis were looking at Ellie in complete shock and dis belief but mostly Roman.

"Those men are still in shock." Byron pointed out.

"I am to!" JBL exclaims. "It has been a long time since a woman has been able to walk down that ramp for a Royal Rumble. In a way we should have all seen this coming, this is Ellie we are talking about here."

"I got goosebumps a bit from this. Ellie is in the Royal Rumble." Cole says.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I'm just as excited as JBL, Ellie is in the Royal Rumble! #RoyalRumble_

 _She is wearing her Bullet Club shirt, her and AJ are about to have reunion in there! #RoyalRumble_

 _Just when I thought WWE couldn't top AJ's debut they bring out Ellie, hell yeah! #RoyalRumble_

 _Ellie is ready to kick some ass but mostly Curtis Axel's #RoyalRumble_

 _I got freaking goosebumps man. Ellie and AJ Styles are back in the same ring and are in the rumble #RoyalRumble_

 _I spit out my drink when I heard Ellie's theme hit, she is the fourth woman and the only one in her era to be in a Royal Rumble #RoyalRumble_

 _Size, gender, Ellie doesn't give a crap #RoyalRumble_

 _Finn Balor tweets- Hahaha, that's my girl! Represent the faction Ellie El #LoveThatCrazyChick_

 _Shinskue Nakamura tweets- WWEBrooks still has that style, put those kicks to the test wild girl #EllieKicks_

 _Renee Young tweets- I am so on Team Ellie right now, get em girl!_

 _The Young Bucks tweet- Our girl is representing! You and AJ better show them why you guys were apart of The Bullet Club_

 _Sasha Banks tweets- Okay, okay I really wasn't expecting that but since she is the only girl I'll root for her_

 _Seth Rollins tweets- Now this is about to be interesting, just couldn't help yourself huh WWEBrooks ?_

 _CM Punk tweets- Let my sister show half you boys how it's done #StraightEdgeSister_

 _Kenny Omega tweets- Alright Ellie baby, show them what you are made of! Your Bullet family is rooting for you_

 _Edge tweets- Was really not expecting that but I am now rooting for a woman to win this thing, lol #TeamEllie_

 _Charlotte tweets- Can you say favoritism? We all know who and why they let her in that match #Weak_

Ellie got in the ring with a smile as she turned around to face Curtis Axel who was still looking at her wide eyed. "Helloo." She waved smiling, her theme started dying down but the cheering never stopped for her as some started to chant her name.

Curtis shook his head at her. "How dare you steal my spotlight?" He yelled at her with a point. "You are a little girl so take your butt backstage now."

"That spotlight died when your theme hit." Ellie says with a chuckle. "I didn't need to do much."

"Just throw her over the ropes already!" Heath shouted.

Ellie snapped her head over to him, he jumped back from her glare. "Don't make me come out there."

Curtis went to grab her as her attention was elsewhere, Ellie ducked, she jumped hitting a pele kick to Curtis as the crowd erupted in cheers. He stumbled back in the corner, she ran jumping on him and Monkey Flipped him to the other side of the ring, he flew hitting the other side.

"Whoa!" Byron exclaims.

Ellie kicked up, she waited until he was up to hit a spinning Roadhouse kick that sent him back down to the mat. He held his head as he kicked the mat in pain.

"Ellie is dead serious." Cole says. "She came to stay!"

"Got that right. She just launched Curtis Axel." JBL said.

"Wait a minute, look at Slater!" Cole exclaims.

Heath got on the apron and grabbed her from behind by her hair. "Are you kidding me?!" She yelled trying to get him to let go. Ellie got free, she spun around and two pieced Heath off the apron with a right and left jab.

"Good grief!" JBL shouts, he fell off and hit the floor face first.

"I think she knocked him out!" Byron laughs. "Touch Ellie and you will pay the price."

"Do not touch me!" Ellie shouted as she pointed down at him.

"You never touch a woman's hair like that." Cole shook his head, Curtis ran to her while her back was turned. "Turn around Ellie! Turn around!" Curtis was stopped with a spinning lariart by AJ, the crowd roared in cheers at this as Ellie whipped around just in time to catch everything. "AJ Styles saving Ellie!"

Curtis rolled out the way, AJ stood up as he looked over at Ellie who turned around fully as the two of them had a stare down. The crowd was on their feet cheering as a big 'This is awesome!' chant broke out around the arena.

"Look at this reunion right here." Byron says. "The wars that those two, AJ Styles and Ellie Brooks had been in with each other. At one point in Japan I heard they even faced each other in that ring and they said that is where the respect and bond started for them."

"This may get emotional." JBL warns with a chuckle. "Those two dominated New Japan along with a few others, Ellie was the only girl around them as well."

"You can kinda take a guess as why she likes to fight guys." Cole chimed in. "You can just feel the emotion, I think Ellie is shocked to even see AJ."

Ellie tilted her head with a smile. "Finally arrived huh?"

"Hey." AJ held his arms out. "It was only a matter of time, you ready to take this place over or what kid?"

"Hell yes!" Ellie ran jumping on him.

AJ caught her as the crowd erupted in cheers at their reunion, he spun her around.

"The reunion of Ellie and AJ Styles has happened." Cole said. "Back together again!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and AJ Styles have reunited! #RoyalRumble_

 _Those two put on great matches together #RoyalRumble_

 _I am fangirling like crazy! #RoyalRumble_

 _They are so cute, the brother and sister reunion of AJ Styles and Ellie Brooks #RoyalRumble_

 _Finn Balor tweets- Take care of our girl AJ, at least until I get there *wink*_

Curtis got up and ran to them, AJ spun around as Ellie was still hugging him, she used both feet to kick him in the face.

"Wow! Talk about using Ellie to your advantage." Byron says.

He stumbled back, Ellie wrapped both legs around his neck, AJ pulled back and gave her upper body a quick twirl. Ellie hit Curtis with a hurricurrana that sent him to the other side of the ring.

"That's teamwork! I think AJ has a bigger advantage in the Rumble then we thought." Cole said, Ellie got up and high fived him. Roman ran to them but they both ducked at the same time. AJ hit him with a pele kick as Ellie hit him with a superkick at the same time. "Right on the button!"

"Goodness!" JBL shouts, Roman fell back as the crowd cheered for them.

AJ kicked Bo Dallas off the apron as Ellie had hit a spinning high kick on Adam sending him down. Curtis got choped to the ropes by AJ. He missed a punch from Curtis, Ellie ran clotheslinging him over the top rope as the crowd cheered.

"Curtis eliminated by Ellie!" Cole exclaims.

"Ellie's first elimination." JBL says happily. "Put it in the record books!"

AJ shook his head at her with a smile, she looked at him with a grin. "You don't know how bad I wanted to do that." She groaned.

"I'm guessing real bad." AJ says.

Roman got to his feet to look at them as the clock started to count down again. They looked at each other before nodding and looking back to him.

"I think Roman is about to have his hands full here." Cole said. "I told you that now AJ Styles may have a big advantage now, no one knew Ellie was coming out here. Not even AJ Styles and now he has the most unpredictable woman on his side."

"And that is dangerous." JBL says. "Very dangerous and she loves to hit guys to."

"She told Roman on Raw not to make an enemy out of her and that WE are coming for what should have been ours. You guys think she was talking about AJ Styles?" Byron asked.

"Sure looks that way." Cole replied.

Roman ran to them but they ducked out of the way, Roman kneed AJ before throwing him into the corner. Ellie went to hit him with a kick but got her foot grabbed by him, she hopped on one leg. "Whoa, whoa. Come on Roman don't be like this."

He shook his head and pulled her into a hard clothesline, the crowd oohed as she held her head and rolled over. AJ ran to him but was grabbed up by Roman.

"Roman has Styles and wait a minute." He threw him up and let him drop on top of Ellie. "Ooh! Right on top of Ellie!"

"Mother F." Ellie mumbled as she held her stomach and rolled to the corner.

Roman leaned back against the ropes as the crowd counted down. AJ was over in the corner in front of Ellie as he was trying to pull himself up, she was still holding her stomach laid out.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The buzzer went off.

"We are awaiting, entry number six." Cole says. Fireworks went off as Chris Jericho's theme hit and he walked out. "It is Y2J, Chris Jericho so no Roman the road does not get any easier. This is Chris Jericho's ninth Royal Rumble and he's eliminated fifteen men in his career."

"Chris is a first Undisputed Champion, this would be a first if he wins this. No one from position number six has ever won the Royal Rumble." JBL says.

Chris got in the ring as both AJ and Roman were to their feet, he looked at both of them as his theme died down. All three of them got closer to each other as the crowd was cheering this on, Chris went right after Roman instead. He punched him into the corner, AJ went over but was met with chops by Chris.

"Styles gonna pay for it." Cole says. He whipped him to the ropes, AJ bounced off and was hit with a hard shoulder that knocked him down on the mat with a slam. AJ rolled over to the corner by Ellie who was now starting to feel better as she used the ropes to get up.

Roman hit Chris with a kick as he was coming over, the crowd booed as he took Chris and ran across the ring. He threw him in the corner, he backed up and ran to him but Chris side stepped it with ease.

"And Roman shoulder first into the post." Cole said, AJ had got back up as Chris was turning back around. AJ hit him with a sharp kick to his side. "And now Styles with perfectly placed kicks." He hit him with another sharp one.

"Stinging kicks." Byron says.

AJ went to whip him to the ropes but Chris stopped it and elbowed him back, AJ held his jaw. Chris ran and bounced off the ropes, AJ was right behind him which shook him up and made him turn around right into a hard clothesline.

Ellie got up to her feet as Roman was doing the same, she looked back and caught Roman's gaze. He fixed his cuff before going after her making her eyes go wide.

"What are you coming after me for?" Ellie shouts, the crowd laughed as she started trying to get away on her hands and knees. "Leave me alone!" She crawled away fastly."

"Ellie wanting no part of Roman." Cole chuckled.

Roman grabbed both of her ankles, Ellie screamed and hugged the second ropes. He started trying to pull her off as she continued screaming. The harder he pulled the louder she screamed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Roman! I don't wanna fight you!" Roman stopped when he heard this and gave her a look. "Okay I do. But that isn't the point! Noo!" She screamed when he started pulling her again.

Ellie drew both feet back, giving a kick, she pushed Roman back so he would let her go. She got up and ran to him but got grabbed over his shoulders, he spun for a Samoa drop but she reversed it. Ellie shifted her body and pulled Roman down into a DDT as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa!" Byron exclaims. "Roman just got DDT by Ellie!"

Roman stumbled up to his feet as Ellie used the corner to pull herself up, he ran to her. Holding the ropes, she lifted her upper body up and made him connect shoulder first into the ring post again. He stayed there as Ellie lowered her body to sit on Roman's back and swing her legs.

"That's one way to get comfortable." Cole chuckled. AJ had picked a still dazed Chris up and prepared him for Styles Clash as he held his arms out, the crowd cheered. He tried lifting him up but it was blocked, Chris grabbed his legs and scooped him up. "And now Chris Jericho is gonna try and turn it in perhaps to the walls."

AJ was fighting it, Chris dragged him to the center of the ring to try and turn him over for it again. Ellie jumped off Roman and ran to the ropes, she bounced off and hit Jericho with a dropkick that sent him falling back.

"Ellie repaying the favor." Byron says, AJ held his legs as he backed up to the ropes.

Chris bounced off the ropes as Ellie was getting up, he ran hitting her with an enzuguri that sent her to the mat. He got up to his feet and looked over when he saw Ellie holding her head and getting to her feet.

He pointed at her with a laugh as he looked to the crowd, he walked over and grabbed her by the hair. "You wanted to be in this match little girl, huh?!" Chris smacked the back of her head a couple times before grabbing her hair again. "You don't belong out here!"

"Stop touching my hair!" Ellie screamed.

She broke away, she smacked him hard across the face before back handing him across the other cheek. Jumping she hit him with a dropkick, Chris stumbled back to the ropes.

"Ellie is on fire!" Byron exclaims. "Did you see those smacks?"

"What are you females?!"Ellie shouted. "You like pulling hair huh?" She threw her hands up. "Yah jerks."

Chris stumbled up, he grabbed her before kneeing her in the gut and whipping her to the ropes. She bounced off with a jump as he caught her going for a tilt a whirl, Ellie reversed it and hit him with a hurricurana. He held his back as he used the ropes to get up, he bounced off them and ran right into a spinning heel kick.

"Ellie with a spinning heel kick." Cole says, she did a kick up and let out a scream. "Everybody down except for Ellie who is fired up!"

"That girl is on a roll." JBL says.

"Who's next?" Ellie held her arms out to the crowd as they gave her a loud reaction. "Who wants it next huh? I didn't come here to play games with ANYONE!"

The crowd started counting. "Entry number seven is on their way out." Byron announced

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The buzz went off, red pyro shot out from the ring post as Kane's theme hit.

Ellie eyes widen as she snapped her head to the ramp. "You just gotta be kidding me right now?" She says still in shock. "Welp...now I'm freaking screwed." She threw her hands up.

* * *

 **That was part one, part two coming tomorrow! Don't forget to leave a review and check out the chapter coming tomorrow. Also no I'm not changing the Rumble, Ellie just said those numbers to throw people off it was nothing serious. And did people see RAW? Finn Balor vs Seth Rollins at Summer Slam and I can't wait to see their feud build up and see how Ellie will fit but I already got a couple ideas.**


	32. A Phenomenal Save

_**Royal Rumble Part Two...**_

Kane was making his way down to the ring, Ellie watched him. "Ladies and gentlemen, arguably the most greatest performer in Royal Rumble match history." Cole says. "Looks like all of Ellie's momentum went out the window as Demon Kane enters his seventeenth Royal Rumble."

"Can you blame her?" JBL questions. "Last time Ellie saw Demon Kane she hit him with a pair of brass knuckles to make sure Seth kept his title."

"Kane also holds a record of 42 eliminations." Cole says.

"Talk about a game changing entry." Byron said.

Kane slid in the ring and looked to Ellie as the other guys watched in curiosity, Ellie waved nervously at him.

"Hey Kane." Ellie smiled with a nod. "You wouldn't happen to still be mad about that whole making you loose your title match against Seth right?" Kane pointed at her before doing his cutting throat taunt, the crowd cheered as Ellie eyes widen. "Ah jeez."

Kane went after Ellie who moved out of the way to try and avoid him. "Demon Kane trying to go after Ellie." Cole said.

Ellie tried running past him but he grabbed her hair, pulling her back he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "Kane looking for a, chokeslam!" Byron exclaims as Ellie hit the mat.

"And with Authority." JBL says.

"Yeah he's pissed." Ellie coughed as she rolled out the way.

Kane was about to go to eliminate her but he saw Roman coming to him and knocked him down with a right hook. He hit Chris Jericho with one and went after AJ but was met with a kick to the gut instead.

"Now AJ Styles meets Demon Kane for the first time in his career." Cole said, AJ hit him with a couple punches before running and bouncing off the ropes. Kane hit him with a big boot that sent him down. "Big boot!"

AJ rolled over to the corner, Ellie held her head as she was getting up in the corner until Kane hit her with a right hook. The crowd oohed as she fell back down holding her jaw, he picked her up and put her on the top turn buckle.

"Kane looking to eliminate Ellie here!" Byron says.

The crowd was screaming 'No' as Ellie held on to the ropes and used both of her feet to kick him in the face. "Why-don't-you-eliminate-a guy!" She screamed with each kick, she started kicking him at a rapid pace.

"Look at Ellie go!" Cole exclaims. "Look at those kicks."

Ellie hit Kane with the last one that stunned him to the point where he stumbled. AJ ran and dropkicked him back into the corner as Ellie had jumped down with a sigh, Kane hit AJ with a right hook to send him back. Ellie was about to go help until Chris grabbed her, he whipped her to the corner and ran towards her but was met with a right hook.

"Ooh!" Byron winced, Chris fell to one knee holding his jaw. "He's gonna feel that in the morning. Ellie loves handing out those punches." She ran and hit him with a low dropkick to the face that sent him down. "Ellie with that low dropkick."

Ellie crawled away from Chris as the crowd started counting down again. AJ had got a breather as Kane went to work on Roman and Jericho.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The buzz went off, Goldust theme hit as he came out to a nice reaction.

"And at number eight, entering his eleventh Royal Rumble. Goldust, the bizaro one." Cole said

Kane went right to Goldust who met him halfway and started hitting him with rights, Kane whipped him to the ropes. Goldust bounced off, he dropped to one knee and hit him with a smack in the face before grabbing him and hitting a running bulldog.

Ellie finally got to her feet as Goldust made it to his, he saw her checking her face with her back turned to him. Goldust walked over pressing his back against hers, the crowd cheered as Ellie snapped her head up wide eyed.

"What? What is Goldust doing?" Byron questioned amused.

"I have no idea and neither does Ellie." JBL shook his head. Ellie was afraid to turn around as she heard deep breathing going on behind her. She slowly turned her head to the side to see Goldust who took a deep breath before breathing it in her face. Ellie let out a scream, the crowd laughed when she fell back in a frantic. "What in the world? Don't you do that to her Goldust! Get away from that woman!"

Goldust soothed his hands up his chest before blowing out air. "Come here Ellie." He held out a hand to her.

Ellie pointed at him wide eyed. "You stay far away from me!" He went towards her but she got up and ran away from him. "Get away from me man, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted, AJ got up to see this and rested both his hands on his hips watching.

"Goldust is chasing Ellie in the ring." Cole laughed along with the crowd.

"That is not funny!" JBL scolded. "He needs to leave that poor girl alone."

"Maybe he likes her." Byron chuckled.

"I can assure the feeling isn't mutual Byron." JBL said.

"AJ help me!" Ellie screamed as Goldust was this close to grabbing her.

AJ smirked. "But this is kinda fun to watch."

"Your gonna watch my foot in your ass if you don't get you and that southern accent over here and help me!" Ellie yelled, Goldust was still chasing and calling after her. "Get away dude! You are so weird!" She whined. "AJ!'

AJ rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Goldust saw AJ coming to him and hit him with a right hook, sending him back into the corner.

"Goldust taking out AJ who I think was coming to try and aid Ellie." Cole says.

"Somebody needs to help her and he's chasing her again." JBL threw a hand up.

Chris caught this and put his foot out making her trip, Ellie fell and rolled over to look at him wide eyed. He smiled and waved at her before going back to focus on Roman. "Jericho you jerk!" Ellie screamed when Goldust sat on her, the crowd was to busy laughing at them to hear her shouting. "Get off of me! I'm not a chair!"

"What in the hell? Get off of her like that Goldust, Ellie is a fragile woman!" JBL rants. "Somebody help her."

"Ellie wanted to be in this match John." Cole reminded.

"That doesn't mean you sit on the girl Michael." JBL retorted. Goldust went to grab her arms but they both started to have a little swatting hands fight, AJ recovered and quickly ran to kick him off Ellie. "Thank goodness."

AJ lifts him up and starts hitting him with chops to back him up, he turns around and was met with a chop by Jericho who went to suplex him. Ellie kicked him the back of his leg making him buckle and let AJ go, both of them grabbed Jericho and suplexed him back into the corner.

"AJ Styles and Ellie with a suplex to Jericho." Cole says, they got up but was quickly met with a double clothesline by Goldust. "Oh! Goldust with the double clothesline!"

Ellie stumbled to her feet, she ran to Goldust who hit her with a powerful scoop slam she held her back and rolled to the corner. AJ got the same treatment as he tried to run to Goldust but went right into a slam, Kane and Roman were going at it on the other side of the ring. Chris was still trying to process the suplex that they both have gave him.

Goldust went to Ellie who was recovering in the corner, he grabbed both her legs and tried to pull her out but she held on to the ropes.

"What are you obsessed? Get off of me!" Ellie screamed.

"Goldust again after Ellie." Byron said.

"How dare he keep putting his hands on the Pipebomb Queen in that way." JBL says upset.

"The what?" Cole questioned.

Ellie got enough energy to kick him back into AJ who hit him with a forearm that sent him down to the mat.

 _'AJ Styles! Ellie Brooks! AJ Styles! Ellie Brooks!'_ The crowd started chanting for both of them again.

"Crowd still buzzing over AJ Styles and Ellie Brooks being out here." Byron says with a chuckle.

AJ went over to the corner where Ellie was to catch a breather with her. Chris went to work on Goldust while Roman was focusing on Kane.

"You good?" AJ asked and got a nod, he messed with her hair before using the ropes to pull himself up.

The crowd started to count down again while Kane was trying to eliminate Roman. Ellie looked to the ramp in wonder, the buzz went off as Ryback's theme soon hit.

Ellie slapped her forehead. "You gotta be joking. Why can't someone like Hornswoggle come out man."

"For the fourth time, Ryback is entering the Royal Rumble match." Cole says as Ryback walks down the walk way. "It's feeding time for the big guy."

Ryback slid in the ring and quickly pushed AJ down when he ran to him, he pushed down Chris before pushing AJ back down. He ran hitting Roman with a high knee, he hit Goldust with one before backing up. Kane hit him with a right to slow him down, he bounced off the ropes but was me with a spinebuster.

AJ gets back and runs to him, Ryback hits him with a shoulder tackle to send him back down on his back. Ellie ran to Ryback and took a jump but he caught her.

"No, no what was Ellie thinking?" JBL questioned shock, Ryback hit her with a spinebuster right on top of AJ. "Good grief!"

"Damnit El." AJ mumbled holding his stomach.

"Sorry AJ." Ellie rolled off of him. "Didn't really think that one through."

"Spinebuster right on top of AJ Styles." Byron says. "Don't know who took the worst but I'm gonna go on and say AJ Styles did."

Ryback got up banging his chest with a yell. "Feed me more! Feed me more!" He got the crowd to chant with him.

"Ryback's got bodies everywhere." JBL said, Ryback picked Ellie up and threw her over the top. "Wait a minute!"

The crowd screamed, Ellie hung on and rolled back under the ropes. "Talk about a close one for Ellie." Byron sighed. "John you look like your heart was about to leap out your chest."

"It was Byron!" JBL shot at him.

Ryback went to Chris to try and throw him over but Jericho was holding on tight. Goldust had went over and attacked him before going to work on him. AJ had recovered, he ran and hit Roman with a flying clothesline in the corner as the crowd cheered.

AJ started trying to Roman but he head butted him back to get back inside.

The countdown started back up as Ellie was pulling herself up in the corner. The buzz went off, The New Day theme hit as they came out to a loud reaction.

"Well it's the New Day but which member." Cole says. The New Day walked down, Kofi took his vest off as they got to the bottom. "It's Kofi Kingston."

Ellie was up to her feet, she looked up when she heard Xavier and Big E cheering and yelling for Kofi on the outside of the ring. Roman went to go after Kofi but was punched back into the corner as the two of them went at it.

AJ ran to Ryback who gave him a back body drop that sent him in the air, Ellie winced at the impact of him falling. "Styles sent for the ride!" Cole exclaims.

"A little taste of power." Byron says.

Chris saw AJ was down and walked over to him with a smirk, Ellie ran behind him. "Don't think so!" Ellie dropped him with double knees to the back.

"Ellie taking down Jericho with the backstabber!" Cole shouts. "She saw he was going after AJ who is still out of it from that powerful back body drop by Ryback."

Chris held his back as he got up to his feet with an upset look, he marched to Ellie but AJ stopped him with a punch to the face. He kneed him in the gut before throwing him over the top rope, AJ held on as he stood on the apron and waited for Chris to turn around. Chris lifted up Ellie and whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off and baseball slid under his opened legs to shake him up. He turned around, AJ springboarded himself over the top rope to hit him with a massive forearm as the crowd cheered.

"AJ Styles with a forearm!" Cole exclaims, Goldust grabbed AJ and threw him over the top rope. "Styles over the top rope and he barley hangs on." Goldust turns around into a spinning heel kick from Ellie who glared down at him. "And Ellie making Goldust pay."

Ellie went over and dragged AJ back inside by his arm, he was hanging to close to the apron for her.

"This is where that friendship comes into play here." Byron said. "Ellie and AJ have been working great and so far the only real alliance in this match that haven't split up in two seconds. AJ is only looking out for Ellie and Ellie is just looking out for AJ."

"And that is gonna get him far in this match." JBL nods.

The crowd started the countdown again as AJ was getting up, Titus O'Neil theme hit as he came out at number eleven. He ran down and got in the ring, he hit Kofi and Ellie with a double shoulder tackle that sent them down with power.

"Jeez." Byrons scoffs. "Titus running over Kofi and Ellie."

"That is about the right way to put it." JBL says.

Titus ducks a hit from Goldust and hits him with a big boot, he hits Ryback with a punch that sent him down. He ran over and clotheslined Roman who was still in the corner, backing up he kicked Chris and threw him to the ropes and hit him with a boot.

Ellie got up holding the back of her head as it felt like a train ran her over. She marched over to Titus and whipped him around. "Hey!"

"What in the world is Ellie thinking?" Cole questions.

"The woman is afraid of no one Michael." JBL chuckles. "She isn't to happy about being run over by Titus like that."

"Did you SERIOUSLY have to knock me over like that?! I wasn't even paying you any attention! All of you are gonna stop targeting me because I'm the woman!" Ellie yelled with a stomp, Titus looked at her amused with a chuckle. "Oh you think I'm funny? That's cute to you huh? Okay." She slapped Titus hard across the face.

"Ooh!" Cole and Byron shouted, some of the guys that were watching had looked on shocked at this.

Ellie ran and bounced off the ropes, she jumped but Titus caught her with ease as he shook his head.

"Titus has Ellie, he has her!' Byron exclaims. "Ellie may just live to regret that slap to Titus."

Ellie was squirming trying to get out of it. "I'm sorry Titus! My emotions got the best of me I didn't mean it!" She shouted to try and talk her way out of it. "AJ a little help over here!"

"Not a chance, you did that one to yourself." AJ says as he was leaned back on the ropes.

"You and this is bull!" Ellie shouted.

Titus dropped down giving her a knee to the spine before throwing her to the side. Ellie screamed as she fell back into Kofi and Roman who fell down with her.

"He just launched Ellie!" Cole shouts. "Ellie will maybe now think twice about it."

"You know she won't." Byron shakes his head. She crawled away, she wanted to be far from Roman as possible. Ellie dragged herself to the other side of the ring.

AJ had got up to sit on the top turnbuckle, he jumped off but Titus caught him with ease.

"Oh boy." Cole said.

Titus dropped him with a knee to the spine before throwing him to the other side of the ring by Ellie who looked up. "You think they quit jumping at that big man." JBL says.

AJ held his side in pain, Ellie sat up looking at him. "Paybacks a bitch ain't it." She smiled.

"Oh hush." AJ waved her off as he fell back against the bottom rope.

Titus knocks Goldust out of the ring. "Titus eliminating Goldust." Cole says as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction. "I bet Ellie is gonna be happy about that one."

Kane and Chris went after Titus as Ellie rolled over to get up to her feet, Ryback had got AJ in the corner and started stomping away at him. Kofi was working on trying to get Roman out of the match.

"Uh-oh, Roman's in trouble!" Byron exclaims as Kingston had him over the top rope.

"Roman is in deep, deep trouble, he may be eliminated!" Cole exclaims. Ryback had AJ over the top rope as well. "Style is in trouble as well!"

The countdown started going off, Ellie saw how Ryback has AJ almost over the top rope. She went to go to him but Chris grabbed her up and tried to throw her over the top rope.

"Now Ellie, Styles and Reigns are all in trouble!" Byron shouts. "This is not gonna end well!"

Roman had fought off Kofi, AJ wiggled free from Ryback before hitting him with a dropkick that sent him into the corner. Chris had Ellie backwards trying to throw her over by her legs, Ellie reached up and grabbed him by his hair making him pull her back over.

Ellie got free and gave him a smack across the face, she took a risk and went to the outside on the apron. Chris turned around as she jumped hitting a springboard but Chris caught her in mid air with a codebreaker.

"Codebreaker out of thin air!" Cole exclaimed, the crowd was cheering this on. Ellie was stunned before falling out. "Chris Jericho hit Ellie with a codebreaker right out of mid air!"

"Good lord!" JBL says. "Ellie is out."

"That was amazing." Byron said.

"Not for Ellie." JBL shook his head, the camera showed Ellie laid out face first. "She is gonna be down for a while here."

The countdown ended as R-Truth music hit, AJ rolled over to check on Ellie who was still out.

"And entering at number 12 is R-Truth. R-Truth's eighth Royal Rumble match." Cole says.

R-Truth ran out but quickly went under the ring to grab something as the crowd and everybody started to look confused. He pulled a ladder out from under the ring and started to put it in the ring.

"Uh.." JBL trailed off.

"What is he doing?" Cole questioned.

Ellie was leaned back against AJ who was leaned against the bottom ropes, all the guys in the ring looked on confused from seeing the ladder. She raised a brow before looking back at AJ who looked down at her and shrugged just as lost as she was.

R-Truth got in the ring after he slid the ladder in. "John do you have any idea what R-Truth is doing?" Cole questioned.

"I know what he's doing Michael I just don't know why." JBL replies still lost. "He's putting a ladder up."

Truth put up the ladder as all the guys and even Ellie had 'What the hell' looks going on. He started climbing up the ladder happily.

"No, no, no." Cole shook his head, Kane stood up to watch this. Truth put his hands up reaching for a what people assumed a title.

"Wow." Ellie shook her head. "Poor Truth." She rubbed her forehead that was still pounding from the codebreaker.

The crowd and Byron started laughing. "I think R-Trith thinks this is a ladder match for the championship." Cole says.

"Somebody has got to get this guy a memo sheet." Ellie sighed.

Kane grabbed him down, he grabbed him by the throat and threw him over the top rope before folding up the ladder and throwing it over. Ellie continued to rub her forehead as she used the ropes to stumble up to her feet, the crowd cheered seeing her getting back up.

"Ellie making it back to her feet." Byron pointed out.

AJ put a hand out to balance her. "You sure yah good?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ellie nodded, her head pounded again as she felt dizzy. "Nope." She fell back down to the mat as the crowd laughed.

"Poor Ellie." JBL says as she was laid back out holding her head.

Kofi attacked Kane from behind but got pushed off, Kane ran and clotheslined him over the top rope to eliminate him. Big E caught Kofi on his shoulders so his feet wouldn't hit the floor as the crowd gave this a loud pop.

"That was actually useful." Byron says, Kane looks on upset before just waving it off.

The countdown started again while Kofi was on Big E's shoulder drinking a coke he got from the crowd, the buzz went off as the Wyatt Family intro played. Their theme hit as Luke Harper was making his way out, AJ had got grabbed by Chris as the two of them went at it on the other side of the corner.

"Harper is the first member of the Wyatt Family to enter the match up." Cole explains, Harper hit Ryback with a right as he was passing before getting on the apron. "Harper doesn't even wait to get in the ring as he goes right after Ryback."

After finally getting in the ring, he sent Jericho back before dealing with Kane in the opposite corner. AJ went right after Ryback who was still dazed from dealing with Harper.

Ellie made it back up to her feet, her eyes turned to slits when she caught something out the corner of her eye. Out of nowhere, Sheamus, Del Rio, and Rusev came running out and grabbed Roman's legs.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Cole says, they dragged him out of the ring and started attacking him as Vince came to cheer it on. "The League of Nations attacking Roman Reigns! He's not eliminated because he didn't go over the top rope but this isn't right!" Ellie rolled over to the bottom ropes by the refs, they saw her get out under the bottom rope so she was still in the match. "Wait look, here comes Ellie."

Ellie walked over and grabbed Vince, she yanked him around to face her as he looked at her wide eyed. The crowd cheered this on as she got in his face, The League continued to beat down Roman.

"Ellie getting in the face of Vince McMahon." Byron says.

"I don't know if that is smart but I also know that woman doesn't care either." JBL said.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Ellie shouted as she pointed to Roman and The League of Nations. "We were all having a good time until you and your lap dogs came out here! Why can't we have a good match without you doing something? Haven't you screwed up enough matches in this business already!" Some of the fans cheered from hearing this.

"My son in law and Stephanie may see something in you but I don't!" Vince yelled back, Ellie's chest heaved in and out a she glared at him. "You are gonna end up like that pathetic brother of yours!" He pointed his finger in her chest. "Now get back in the ring and do what you are supposed to do right now."

Ellie turned around to leave as Vince went back over to cheer The League of Nations on. Rusev had ran across two announce tables before landing on top of Reigns to break the other as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"John you can't condone this." Cole says.

"I don't but it's happening, you don't cross the boss." JBL said.

Vince clapped for them with a grin, Ellie stopped and looked back at him with a glare. Charlotte had already cross the line by bringing up her family and she would be damned if she was gonna let another person do so.

The crowd cheered when Ellie marched over to Vince to stand behind him, she dropped to her knees and shoved her forearms up between his legs as the crowd roared in cheers, Vince was wide eyed stunned.

"Oh my god! Ellie just low blowed the Chairman! She just low blowed Vince McMahon!" Cole shouts.

"I can not believe what I'm seeing!" Byron exclaims. "Ellie just low blowed the boss."

"My goodness, that is gonna have some bad consequences but good lord that looked like it hurt." JBL says.

 _'Holy shit! Holy shit!'_ Started being chanted.

Vince dropped to his knees as Ellie stood over him, she jacked him up by his suit jacket. "Don't you ever talk to me like that! Have you lost your damn mind?! Do you know who I am huh? I am your headache!" The camera caught her words. "I am not your lap dog you son of a bitch, do you hear me?! You ever mention my brother again and I will beat all hell out of you!"

"Ellie has freaking snapped." Byron said.

The League of Nations looked on shock, Ellie dropped Vince who was quickly getting helped by Alberto. Ellie turned around right into a Brogue Kick from Sheamus that sent her down and splattered on the floor.

"Ooh!" All the commentators and crowd reacted.

"Sheamus with the Brogue Kick to Ellie and I mean just about knocked her head off there guys." Cole said. "All of this just isn't right."

The crowd booed as Sheamus stood over Ellie and let out a yell. "I told you I get you back!" Sheamus shouts as he pointed down at her. "You shouldn't even be out here Brooks!"

Rusev walked over and stomped his foot in her back. "No Rusev don't, that is enough!" Cole shouts at him. "Leave her alone!"

He lifted Ellie up and put her in the Accolade as he shouted in his language. "Rusev that is still a woman. Let her go!" JBL exclaims. "Gonna break her in half! Somebody get him off of Ellie like that."

"How does someone condone any of this." Byron says. "First Roman and now Ellie for having the guts to speak up against him."

"Make her pay!" Vince shouts.

Ellie was tapping but faded. "Guys Ellie is out, she is fading right now and Rusev still has his hold on her." Cole said.

Rusev let her go when he saw she was out, the crowd booed as they stood over her laughing and pointing down at her. Sheamus picked Ellie's body up as she fell limp in his arms to show was knocked out.

"Come on, what are they doing now?" Byron questions.

Sheamus rolled her in the ring. "No, no, no come on don't do that. Ellie is totally helpless in there right now, she can't defend herself she is knocked out." Cole says.

"I think that was the whole point to doing that. Cross the boss and that is what happens to you." JBL said

"John even you can't think this is right." Cole shook his head. "Ellie is literally out."

"I don't but this is what happens when you stand up to the boss." JBL defends. "I didn't like watching what Rusev and Sheamus did to her anymore then you two."

The League started to take their leave as Kane was looking down at an unconscious Ellie.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Vince has that low blow coming for years! #RoyalRumble_

 _That was some cowardly sh*t that they just did to her, roll her in the ring while you already did the damage #RoyalRumble_

 _Kane is standing over Ellie, AJ or somebody help her #RoyalRumble_

 _YES Ellie! Vince had the low blow coming but you gotta get up! #RoyalRumble_

 _Get away from her Kane, I swear if WWE takes her out of this Rumble I am turning it off #RoyalRumble_

 _Forget Roman, I'm worried about my girl Ellie #RoyalRumble_

 _Ellie is out like a freaking light, she has not even twitched a movement #RoyalRumble_

 _Get up Ellie! You gotta get up and would someone please get creepy Kane away from her #RoyalRumble_

Kane walked away from her, Chris Jericho on the other hand walked over with a smirk.

"Kane I guess doesn't want to eliminate Ellie but here comes Jericho who has his problems with her." Cole said. "This isn't right guys I mean Ellie hasn't moved a muscle and can't defend herself right now, why go after her?"

"She's the easiest target right now." JBL chimed in. "Are you really gonna go after a fresh Harper or the girl who was just knocked out by a Brogue Kick and put in the Accolade by Rusev?"

Chris picked Ellie's legs up as the timer started counting down again, he went closer by the ropes and held both of her legs. He smirked as he was looking to catapult her over them.

"What is he doing? Don't do this Chris, come on she is defenseless! Stop this!" Cole exclaims, the crowd was cheering and screaming no. "He is about to eliminate Ellie."

Chris fell back shooting her up in the air. AJ who had secretly made it out to the apron had springboarded himself over the top rope at the same time.

"What in the world?" Byron questioned shocked.

"Look at Styles!" Cole shouts.

AJ grabbed her to tackle her back down to the mat as both of them rolled across the ring. The crowd roared in cheers at his save as some of the guys jaw dropped, Chris eyes widened shocked.

"AJ saves Ellie!" Byron says happily. "He took a risk with that springboard and tackled Ellie back down, I mean can we see that again!" The tron showed a reply. "Just look at that!"

 _'That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!'_ The arena chanted with a clap.

"That was incredible to watch." JBL said grinning. "I was not expecting that, AJ was still out from that blow by Titus and he managed to still do this. That move definitely was Phenomenal."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy crap that save was amazing! #RoyalRumble_

 _AJ saving Ellie, can we rewind that? #RoyalRumble_

 _Not today Chirs, she is still in it! #RoyalRumble_

 _Now that is a freaking bond right there, you just don't do that for anybody #RoyalRumble_

 _Booker T tweets- That save was amazing by AJ Styles, now can Chris Jericho dig that sucka?_

 _Sasha Banks tweets- I never thought I would say this but thank god somebody saved Ellie_

 _Renee Young tweets- Holy crap that was awesome! Nice save AJStylesOrg_

The crowd was still buzzing as AJ still had Ellie in a hug almost on the mat, he looked down and let out an huge sigh before falling back. "That-was-close." He said slowly.

"AJ Styles realizing how close that was as we get ready for out next entry." Cole says. "That move by AJ Styles is just, I can't believe he that!"

"I told you, AJ looks out for Ellie only as she does the same." Byron reminds. "It may have hurt but I think AJ knew exactly what he was doing, he was saving a friend."

The buzz went off as people didn't even countdown, they were to caught up with what had just happened. The League of Nations looked on angry from the top of the ramp as Big Show's theme hit.

AJ looked up as the Giant walked out, he groaned. "You just gotta be kidding me." He shook Ellie who was giving him no response. "You alright down there." She murmured something but it was hard to really make out what she was saying, he sighed. "This is gonna be a long match."

"AJ." Ellie mumbled still out of it as she was in and out.

He hugged her as he sat back in the corner. "I got yah El don't worry." AJ rubbed her back with a nod. "I got you."

* * *

 **And that was part two of the Rumble, what did you think about this part? Leave me a review and look out for part three coming tomorrow because we still have a lot of people left. And yes I did see Sasha Banks vs Charlotte last night and I love Finn Balor but the girls stole the show which they are gonna do every week and you can Bank on that! Hahaha...see what I did there? Anyway until tomorrow!**


	33. Welcome To Suplex City Ellie

**_Royal Rumble Part Three_**

Ellie was laid out in the corner still out of it as Rumble had continued, AJ was busy dealing with Chris Jericho. During the time, Stardust had entered the Rumble along with Nevile. Big Show had eliminated Titus as Ryback got eliminated along with Kofi who was taken out by Chris Jericho.

The crowd counted down as Nevile was almost taken out early by Big Show but he hung on. The buzzer went off as the Wyatt Family's intro and theme hit again, Braun Strowman came out at number seventeen.

"Oh boy." Cole says. "The Black sheep of the Waytt Family, Braun Strowman who is entering his first Royal Rumble." He made his way down the ramp. "Guys I'm mostly worried about Ellie who still hasn't moved even after AJ saved her from being eliminated."

"What a Phenomenal save that was but look Ellie is still a woman people have to remember that. I myself might can get up a couple minutes early but Ellie is a small girl and her body was not supposed to bend like Rusev had her. That big guy on that small girl." JBL said. "I'm not gonna count her out yet."

"I gotta agree with JBL on this one. The more people come out, the less people will even focus on Ellie and not to mention Roman has been taken to the back." Byron reminds. "Hopefully Ellie is okay though."

Braun took off his sheep mask and got in the ring to join his Wyatt Family brother Luke Harper who was still in the match. He slid inside the ring and quickly knocked down Chris Jericho, he clotheslined Nevile before doing the same to AJ who rolled to the corner.

Kane grabbed his neck to look for a chokeslam but Braun fought him off, he ran him to the ropes and threw him over top.

"Oh eliminated! Strowman's eliminated Kane!" Cole exclaims, the guys in the ring look on shocked.

"Just like that." Byron says.

Big Show walked to him as Braun was turning around. "Look at this face off." Cole said as the crowd was cheering. "The World's largest athlete and Braun Strowman."

Braun hits him with a right hand as they trade blows, Braun backed him to the ropes until Big Show grabbed him by the throat. Once again Braun fights out of it and grabs up Big Show to choke him out, he backed him up to the ropes by the ramp.

"Big Show's fading!" Cole exclaims, Braun lifts him up over the ropes. "And Strowman has eliminated-" Big Show held on to the ropes. "Wait, wait not yet." Braun gets his feet off and makes him fall on the apron and out the ring. "And now Big Show is eliminated. He has eliminated Kane and Big Show."

Strowman went to work on Chris while Harper had Stardust and AJ was working on Nevile. Ellie was still laid out face first in the other corner.

"Broke news here guys, even though Ellie is out of it. She now officially holds the record for being the longest woman in a Royal Rumble match." Byron announced.

"Haha, that's our Ellie." JBL laughs.

"Who still hasn't moved yet." Cole pointed out.

"Who cares? She's still making history." JBL retorts.

The countdown started going off again as the crowd joined in, the buzz went off after one. Kevin Owens theme hit as the crowd gave him a good reaction.

"Kevin Owens who was put through two tables tonight in a last man standing match with Dean Ambrose." Cole says. "He's gonna drag his body out here for the rumble match." Kevin limped down to the ring with an upset look.

"That's a true prized fighter right there." JBL nods.

Kevin continued limping his way down to the ring, he got inside and went right after AJ Styles who met him halfway. The crowd cheered as both men started trading fast punches back and forth. Kevin kneed him, he did it again making AJ stumble back but he quickly jump to hit him with an enzuguri.

This stunned Kevin back to the ropes, Nevile had grabbed AJ and threw him over the top rope but he hung on. Nevile went to grab him but AJ gave him a shoulder to the gut, he hunched over holding his stomach. AJ used this to grabs Nevile waist as he flipped over taking him with him. He rolled him over and was looking for the Styles Clash until Kevin gave him a kick to the face which made the crowd ooh.

"Oh and Kevin Owens!" Cole exclaims.

Kevin grabs him as Ellie was stirring over in the corner. "Welcome to WWE!" He shouted before throwing AJ over the top rope.

"And Owen's eliminating Styles!" Cole shouts as AJ hit the floor, the crowd started booing. "AJ Styles was in this match for twenty eight minutes and put on an awesome performance. So there is nothing to be ashamed about in his WWE debut."

Kevin Owens had did his arm stretch to the crowd who booed him, Ellie grabbed the ropes and turned around as the tron showed AJ getting eliminated. Her eyes widened in shock before she looked back to see Kevin working on Chris Jericho who was out in the corner. She felt bad considering what AJ did to keep her in the match and she couldn't even return the favor, she was just playing around before but it was time to get serious.

The crowd cheered when they saw Ellie using the corner to pull herself up.

"Look who's finally getting up John." Byron said. "I know Ellie can not be happy about that last elimination."

"I think you're right." JBL says. "Ellie is dragging herself up and she does not look happy at all."

Ellie got up in the corner and pulled herself out of it as Kevin turned around to see her, he shook his head at her amused.

"What's wrong? Did I get rid of your little friend, huh?" Kevin taunted. He mushed her face making her stumble back onto the ropes as the crowd booed. "You wanted to be in this match right. I am gonna treat you just like everybody else in this match and beat you the same way. Should have just eliminated yourself! Do you hear me! You should have-"

Kevin was cut off by a screaming Ellie tackling him to the mat as the crowd cheered. "Whoa!" Byron and Cole reacted.

"She is back!" JBL shouts happily. "Look at Ellie hammering away on the prize fighter!"

Ellie threw wild punches until Kevin finally got her off of him, he turned around but was jumped on again as she took him back down to the mat.

"Messed with the wrong woman today Kevin." Byron laughs. "Ellie is not holding back."

Kevin pushed her off again, he held his cheek as he was using the ropes to pull himself up. Ellie ran to him, he popped her up for the pop up powerbomb.

"Owens going for the pop up power bomb! Wait a minute!" Cole exclaims. Ellie came back down with double knees to the face of Kevin Owens as the crowd erupted in cheers. "What a counter!"

Ellie did a kip up to her feet as she let out a scream and flipped her hair back. "Prize fighter my butt!" She yelled at Kevin.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is freaking back baby! #RoyalRumble_

 _Those double knees were right on time, our girl is still in this! #RoyalRumble_

 _Shouldn't have done that Kevin #RoyalRumble_

 _I am so mad that AJ got eliminated but Ellie is still in it so I'm gonna keep watching #RoyalRumble_

 _Kevin re-lit the fire #RoyalRumble_

"Ellie is fired up once again and she is even more fired up then before." Byron pointed out. "You think AJ being eliminated made her like this."

"I have to say that is probably a big part of it." Cole agrees.

Ellie looked back over at AJ who was getting helped by a ref. She walked over and got on her knees, sticking her body threw the bottom rope she held her hand out to him. The crowd cheered when he shook it and pulled her in a small hug, he patted the back of her head.

"There it is right there, the respect Ellie has for AJ Styles." Byron says. "She feels bad that she couldn't help him."

 _'AJ Styles! AJ Styles! AJ Styles!'_ The crowd started cheering and chanting for him.

"I'm sorry you got eliminated." Ellie mumbled.

"I'm alright, honestly." AJ pulled back to look at her. "Make me not regret saving you and stick this out to the end, you got me?"

Ellie nodded with a smile. "Sir, yes sir."

"That's what I wanna hear, give me some." AJ held up the 'Too Sweet' gesture, the crowd cheered when she 'Too Sweeted' him back.

"AJ passing off the torch, he is telling AJ to stay in this." Cole said.

Ellie watched the ref take AJ to the back as the crowd was still buzzing for him. A foot kicked hers making her turn around wide eyed to see Chis Jericho and Kevin Owens now back up to their feet with not so happy looks.

"Uh, oh." JBL trailed off. "This is not looking good for Ellie right now. All her help is gone, AJ was her only real alliance in this match. Nevile is to busy with Strowman and Harper. She is out here all on her own now."

"John your right." Cole said. "Ellie is on her own against Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens."

"And we all know Ellie is not one to back down from anyone." Byron says. "Ellie is going to fight we all know that for sure."

Ellie stood up with a nod as she saw she really was alone out there, she looked at them at motioned them to come at her. "You wanna do this, then come on." She nodded.

"No AJ out here to help you this time Brooks." Chris walked over to her. "You and your family has been a pain in my side since I have met you."

"No we haven't." Ellie hit him with a sharp kick to his ribs as the crowd oohed at the impact. "Now I'm a pain in your side."

Kevin went towards her but she ducked, spinning around she dropkicked him back into the corner and rolled back up to her feet. Chris had ran to her with a yell but she side stepped it with a tuck roll. Chris caught his self before he could hit Kevin but Ellie dropkicked him into him anyway, backing up she got the crowd pumped up.

"Ellie backing up here." Cole calls it, she ran hitting both guys with a splash in the corner. "Ellie with a frog splash in the corner to Jericho and Owens!"

"She's holding her own in there!" Byron chuckles.

Chris grabbed her by the hair but she kicked him in the stomach before hitting him with a right hook that sent him back. Kevin came up from behind and kicked her in her back, the crowd booed as she fell down.

"Kevin Owens from behind!" Cole exclaims. "What a cheap shot to Ellie."

"You see how he targeted that back that has to be still hurting from Rusev putting her in that Accolade." JBL says. Chris and Kevin started beating her down still upset from the frog splash she gave them. "Now they are just trying to get even."

Kevin got her up and whipped her to Chris who gave her a tilt a whirl backbreaker on his knee. Chris kept her there and bent her body more, Ellie was yelling in pain as she tried to reach for something.

"Ellie is still feeling the affects from Rusev but this is now all about torturing Ellie. If they really wanted her out then they could have threw her out by now John." Cole said. "They just wanna torture the poor girl."

"They do but I'll tell you one thing. It doesn't matter if Ellie does get eliminated she has proven her point to me and everybody else out there right now. This is the longest a woman has been in this match, my hat goes off to Ellie for this." JBL speaks proudly. "Nothing but more respect for this young woman."

"That is true, I mean you can call Ellie crazy and some more but you can't take away her accomplishments and in ring ability. Not saying I agree with how she handles some things that she has done but you can't question Ellie's dominance since being here." Byron says.

"I agree a hundred percent there Byron." Cole nods, the countdown started up again. "Awaiting entry number 19."

Chris bent Ellie back more as Kevin got on his knees and in her face as she was crying out in pain and trying to get out of it.

"What did I tell you huh?" Kevin slapped her forehead a couple times. "I told you there is no exceptions for you. You should have stayed back there and fixed your makeup or some crap."

"Get your finger out of my face!" Ellie bit him.

"What in the hell?" Cole questioned as Kevin cried out and held his hand. "Ellie, she just-Ellie just bit Kevin Owens!"

Ellie lifted her leg and started hitting it up against Chris head, she started doing that quickly and rapidly before he threw her off of him.

"Should have eliminated her when you have the chance." Byron laughed. "You give Ellie breathing time and she takes advantage."

Ellie got up and ran to Chris but he ducked out of the way, Kevin caught her and hit her with a hard pop up powerbomb.

"Kevin Owens with the pop up powerbomb to Ellie!" Cole shouts. "Once again Ellie is down."

"Ellie is strong but how much can a girl her size take of that?" Byron ask.

Kevin dragged Ellie to the corner and started kicking her down. "You little animal! Did you honestly just bite me?!" He shouts and started choking her with his foot.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The buzz went off as Dean Ambrose theme hits, Kevin quickly stopped choking Ellie and backed up. The crowd cheered as he came limping out there as well but not as bad as Kevin was when he came out.

"Banged up, bandaged up and the lunatic fringe is ready to go and Kevin Owens is waiting for him." Cole said as Kevin was seething in the middle of the ring with his fist ready.

Dean slid in the ring as him and Kevin quickly started going after each other, Ellie rolled out of the way allowing Dean to throw Kevin to the corner. Chris saw her down and went to grab her by her hair, she lifted her legs up giving him a kick up frankensteiner.

"Chris was going for Ellie but she makes him pay." Byron says. "Now that Ambrose is out here and going after Kevin, this takes pressure off of Ellie."

"Agreed." JBL nods. "If somebody has Kevin and she has Chris then the numbers are back in her favor."

Dean had stomped Kevin down in the corner as Ellie had used the ropes in the other corner to get up. Chris was holding his back as he was still trying to recover from frankensteiner she gave him.

Ellie went after Chris but he side stepped it and pushed her into the back of Braun Strowman, she fell back on her butt.

"Oh man." Cole looked on in fear with everybody else. "Chris made Ellie run into the back of Braun Strowman."

"This is not gonna end well. We think what the League of Nations did was bad, we haven't seen anything." JBL said.

Braun turned around to glare down at her, Ellie rubbed her head as she started to stand up. She looked to see Braun above her and fell back in complete fear.

"Jesus Christ!" Ellie scrambled back as he stalked towards her. "He made me run into you!" She pointed back at Jericho.

"What?" Chris shouted.

Braun snapped his head to him, before Chris could react he was hit with a clothesline from Braun that turned him inside out.

"Whoa!" Cole shouts.

"I think Ellie may have told on Jericho." Byron pointed out.

"Do what you have to, to survive." JBL nods. "Ellie did just that."

Ellie quickly crawled away to go to a corner but a foot planted on hers, her eyes widened when she looked back to see Braun Strowman. "Ah, geez." She looked back ahead closing her eyes.

"Braun has not forgotten about Ellie." Cole warns, Braun moved to grab her up by her throat as she screamed to get put down. He held her up in the air as she was kicking and screaming to get free from him. "Look at the freakish strength from Braun Strowman! He has Ellie up in the air."

He brought her down into a massive powerbomb. "Good grief!" JBL exclaims. "I'm surprised Ellie didn't go through the ring!"

"That powerbomb by Strowman was just insane and with no remorse!" Byron shouts. "Ellie is once again down, look at her. I mean we knew the guys were gonna treat her the same but at least show some restraint to her." Braun got up, he dragged Ellie by her one arm. "Ellie had a good run in this guys."

"She did and-wait, wait a minute." Cole stopped, the crowd looked on shocked when he dragged Ellie to the corner and left her lying limp against it. He walked away to focus back on the match. "Um, well instead of eliminating Ellie he just put her in the corner."

"I'm still a bit lost for words here." Byron said still confused. "Braun Strowman powerbombed Ellie and could have just easily throw her out but instead he leaves her in the corner, what was that?"

"I'm still just as lost as you guys are." JBL says.

Ellie was laid out limp in the corner while the match had continued on, Sami Zayn had made his debut and eliminated Kevin Owens. Erick Rowan had came out at number 21 as him and the Wyatt Family started to take control over the entire Rumble match.

They eliminated Neville and Stardust, the 22 entry who was Mark Henry came out but just like a pack of dogs they jumped on him. The Wyatt Family eliminated him before focusing back on Jericho, Ambrose and Sami Zayn who were all still in the match. Luke Haper had leveled Sami out with a big boot, Braun picked him up and hit him with a clubbing blow to the chest before throwing him out.

Ellie had finally started to come to again as she had looked to see the current situation. It was now her, Jericho and Dean left against the three members of the Wyatt Family.

"I really don't like these odds." She mumbled shaking her head as she started getting to her feet.

"Ellie getting back up and get this, Ellie is the only person who has been in this Rumble for now thirty two minutes. With Chris Jericho tailing behind her with a total of thirty one minutes." Cole says. "That is amazing."

"It sure is." JBL nods. "The longest person in the Rumble for the first time is a woman."

Harper saw Ellie getting up and quickly marched over to her, Ellie eyes widen before ducking out the way and ran but hit the chest of Erick Rowan.

"Oh no, Ellie get out of there." Byron warns her. "Get out of there Ellie."

All three of them started to get closer, Ellie took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs. All three men stumbled back in shock, they winced holding their ears as she continued screaming.

"My goodness!" JBL shouts. "Ellie's gonna make us all go death."

"Why in the hell do you people keep targeting me! Leave me alone!" Ellie screamed, she ceased her yelling as her chest heaved in and out rapidly. Her hair fell over her face but occasionally blew up a bit from her deep breathing. She walked away from them and leaned back in the corner, she folded her arms across her chest. "Assholes." Ellie muttered.

"Ellie seems to not be happy." Cole chuckled. "I guess she is staying in the corner that Braun put her in."

The Wyatt Family were about go after her still but Dean jumped on Strowman who was fighting him back. Rowan grabbed him off and got him into the corner as Strowman had picked up Jericho and put him in his version of the sleeper.

"You got Dean Ambrose and Chris Jericho in there with three members of the Wyatts and you have Ellie who is still mad so she is taking a times out." JBL chuckled. "She really has been the target for everybody since she got in this match."

"Yeah and I don't see any help coming anytime soon." Cole says as the timer started counting down.

Ellie looked to the ramp in wonder, until she was yanked out the corner by Harper and pulled into him. She mad a face of disgust as she gagged a bit from being so close to his sweaty swamp shirt.

"What in the hell? Get off of me! You smell and you're weird, let me go!" Ellie yelled.

Harper spun and threw her into Dean who was getting whipped out of the corner by Rowan at the same time.

"Ouch!" Byron winces.

Ellie landed on top of Dean, she looked down at him and smiled. "Oh, hi Dean!" She said happily. "How's your day going?"

Dean leaned up to glare at her before letting his head fall back down. "Peachy, now get off your heavy." He threw her off.

Her jaw dropped. "Bastard." She mumbled.

The buzz went off as Brock Lesnar's theme hit, the arena was instantly on their feet for him. Ellie eyes widened as she backed into the corner and watched him walk out and down the walk way.

"I spoke to soon, The Beat Incarnate is entering his second Rumble!" Cole hypes up. "He won his first Royal Rumble."

"It was his only Royal Rumble that he entered to Michael." JBL says. "His first and only one that he won."

Brock slid in the ring, he ran and pushed Chris who was still being held by Strowman, both men landed in the corner as this made him let Chris go. He ran and grabbed Erick Rowan and hit him with a suplex as the crowd went crazy for this, Brock grabbed Harper and hit him with an overhead suplex.

Strowman goes after Brock as he got a couple hits in and was able to whip him to the ropes. Brock got him and hit him with a clubbing blow, the second one sent him down to the mat.

"Lesnar to Strowman, the big man is down!" Cole exclaims.

"What a clubbing blow by Brock Lesnar." JBL said.

Brock hit Rowan with an arm and backed him near the ropes, he hit him with one more to send him over the top one. "Rowan! Eliminated!" Cole shouts.

"Brock is the equalizer." JBL says still excited.

Brock suplexed Harper again sending him to the other side of the ring. To avoid being seen, Ellie crawled over to the other corner that wasn't in Brock's view. She leaned against the turnbuckle with a sigh.

"Hello little Ellie." Paul smiles as he leans next to her on the outside.

Ellie turned fully around so her back was to the ring. "Don't give me that tone, what do you want Paul?"

"I just wanted to be the first to say what a lovely Rumble performance that you are putting on." Paul says, her eyes turned to slits in suspicion. "Not only that but wasn't it you that said you wanted to go to Suplex City, hmm?"

"No, no, no, no, that wasn't me talking that was the other me." Ellie quickly said, she stopped when she heard herself. "Wow, I really am crazy."

"Yes you are and don't worry I will make sure Brock doesn't notice you at all." Paul says, she nods with a sigh. "Brock! Brock!" He yelled making her eyes widen, the crowd started laughing. "She's over here!"

Ellie saw Brock had looked over with a smirk, she snapped her head to Paul. "Paul you son of a-" She let out a scream as she was grabbed by her foot and dragged to the center of the ring.

"Oh boy!" JBL shouts. "Brock looking to take Ellie to Suplex City!"

Brock went to grab her waist but she scrambled back and grabbed the ropes, she turned around but was quickly grabbed up by her waist.

"Brock has Ellie now." Cole said. "Wait a second, what in the." Brock went to do it but Ellie wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Uh, well that's one way to stop it."

"Ellie got Brock in a very compromising position." Byron chuckled.

"It's working." JBL shrugged.

Paul eyes widen as the crowd was laughing at this, Ellie was shaking her head not wanting to let go. "There is no way I'm going to Suplex City! Uh, uh not today!" Brock backed her to the ropes to try and at least eliminate her but she was pulling him with her. "If I go you are coming with me!"

Having no choice, Brock pulled her back over before running her into the corner to make her drop and let go.

"Brock finally free after that hold Ellie had on him." Cole said amused. Ellie stumbled out of the corner and was quickly grabbed as Brock had Suplexed her. "Suplex to Ellie! Wait a minute, he isn't letting go."

Brock hit another one as the crowd started to count, rolling over he hit her with another and another as the countdown started.

"Four German Suplex's to Ellie." Byron said, Brock hit her with the last one that sent her down and out. "And that is all she wrote."

"Ellie took those Suplex's like a champ though." JBL praised. "Give the girl credit, some guys can't even take one of them." Brock got up and looked down at her with a laugh. "Brock is enjoying himself."

"Yeah but Ellie isn't." Cole says as the camera showed her laid out on the side. "Welcome to Suplex City Ellie."

* * *

 **Leave a review and check out the last part of the Rumble, whew this has been some work! Also I did think RAW was better then Smackdown Live this week, they need to step it up a bit more. No offense to some of their girls but their woman roster is boring as hell but that is my** **opinion and you guys could think otherwise. The only ones I really like on there is Becky and Naomi and Carmella a little bit but the rest is eh and Eva was just...I'm not even gonna comment. Her entrance just for that was a little to extra for me but hey those are my thoughts.**


	34. The Teacher vs The Student

_**Royal Rumble Part Four**_

Jack Swagger's theme hit as he came out at number 24, he ran down to the ring as Ellie was picking herself up from mat. Her back was still hurting from getting five suplex's in a row and she was a little mad that each man got one or two but her the girl had to get five.

Swagger ran in the ring and went after Brock who ducked his punch and got him on his shoulders, he hit him with an F5 as Ellie winced at the sight. Brock picked him up and tossed Swagger out like nothing, she decided to stay in the corner and watch. She was waiting for one guy to come out and so she could get payback from earlier, sliding down in the corner she rubbed her back.

Brock had hit a running knee to the side of Braun Strowman who fell against the ropes, he backed up before running a knee to his back. He backed up again as the time started counting down, he ran and hit a huge flying knee to the shoulder of Strowman.

Chris got up and saw Ellie who caught him looking at her, she pointed at him. "Keep your ass over there." She warned sternly as she was getting a bit fed up with him keep coming after her.

"Or what?" Chris taunted. "Gonna get AJ on me? Oh yeah that's right, he got eliminated even after he helped you." He says, her fist tightened. "Or is Seth Rollins gonna stop me? That's right he is injured, maybe Triple H might punish? Wait Roman beat him up to, so who is gonna make me huh?" Chris cockily walked over to her.

Ellie kicked his feet from under him as he got closer. The crowd cheered when she jumped on him and started unloading on him with right and left punches.

"Look at Ellie and Chris Jericho!" Cole exclaims.

"Forget that, look at those right and lefts." Byron says, Ellie continued hammering on Chris with her right hand. "She is still going!"

Paul, Dean and even Brock had looked over to see this beat down, Paul eyes widened in shock at how quickly she snapped. Ellie got off him with a scream, he got up and ran to hit her with a codebreaker but was met with a right hook that sent him down.

"Ooh!" All the commentators reacted shocked.

"Knockout punch to Chris Jericho and I mean a one time K-O punch." JBL says. "My goodness!"

Brock had hit Harper with a suplex when he saw him coming, getting up like nothing he had jerked his thumb to Ellie while looking to Paul.

Paul shrugs. "The chick is crazy."

Ellie looked down at him with a glare, she saw Dean was getting up in the corner and ran hitting him with a high knee before dropping him.

"Whoa!" Byron shouts. "I don't know what Chris said to Ellie but he hit a switch and now no one is safe. Not even Dean Ambrose who just got a wicked high knee from her."

Ellie jumped on the turnbuckle taking a chance, she jumped off and hit Harper with a drop kick that sent him down. She got up and stretched her back before looking back at Dean with a glare, taking her foot she spin heel kicked him.

"Ouch!" Cole exclaims. "Just no remorse shown for anybody."

Brock and Ellie walked past each other as they glared each other down, he was still shocked from her being back up so quick. Not to mention those punches she threw made it seem like the girl belonged in UFC somewhere and not in a WWE ring.

He waited until she got pass to grab her. "Brock going for another Suplex on Ellie!" JBL calls out.

Brock went for it but pulling a Seth Rollins move, she made sure she flipped to land on her feet.

"Ellie countered it like a cat!" Cole exclaims.

Paul eyes widen shocked, Ellie looked to Brock who glared at her as she wagged her finger at him. "Not this time buddy." She said.

Brock was gonna go after her but his attention had to go back to Braun Strowman who hit him from behind. Ellie walked over to Chris who was stirring.

"Ellie doesn't look done with Chris Jericho." Byron says, Ellie lifted him up and shoved his head in her legs for a familiar move. "Wait a minute, what is she doing?"

The crowd was loudly cheering this on, Ellie pointed to the camera before lifting Chris up, she put both legs over his arms and hit it.

"Styles Clash on Jericho!" Cole shouts. "Ellie just hit the Styles Clash on Jericho!"

"I am in complete shock Michael." JBL chuckles. "She really hit it!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie just hit the freaking Styles Clash on Chris freaking Jericho! #RoyalRumble_

 _Whoa! Did I just see that? #RoyalRumble_

 _She hit it like a pro #RoyalRumble_

 _Chris had that coming for the entire match #RoyalRumble_

 _AJ Styles tweets- Hahaha that's my girl! Did it as good as me that I might need to call you #EllieStyles_

The crowd was still buzzing as Ellie had moved a now out cold Jericho away from her. "I don't need ANYBODY to beat the hell out of you, you idiot!" She got to her feet, she looked to the camera and winked with a smile. "That was for you AJ."

"You heard Ellie, that one was for AJ Styles who had got eliminated earlier." Cole said.

The countdown started again, the crowd counted down to one as the buzzer went off. Miz theme hit as he walked out with a confident look, Ellie and Brock had both looked up at the same time.

Miz walked down talking trash to both of them, he went around the ring and over to the commentators table. He put a headset on while still talking.

"You keep looking at me like that and I'm gonna turn Suplex City into MisneyWorld." Miz says. "That goes for you to Ellie, your not ready for me either."

Ellie raised a brow before leaning against the corner to watch him as she listened to Miz talk trash on the headset. Brock was to busy giving out suplex's to Strowman and Harper. Dean was trying to get a still out of it Jericho over the ropes but he knew one thing that Ellie was gonna get it from that kick she gave him.

Brock Lesnar had suplexed Harper who stumbled back against the ropes in a daze. He ran and clotheslined Harper over the top rope to eliminate him which made Ellie look back to the match.

"And Harper eliminated by Lesanr." Cole announces.

"And who is not eliminated?" Miz questioned.

"Ellie, Chris Jericho, Dean Ambrose, Braun Strowman and Brock Lesnar." Cole says, Miz shot him a look. "And the Miz."

"Thank you." Miz nods.

"Who hasn't even been in the match yet." Byron chuckled.

"A time update is that Ellie has been in the Rumble match for thirty seven minutes and Chris Jericho thirty five." Cole says.

"Longest time for any woman to be in the Rumble. Ellie is making history right now." Miz said. "We are already halfway through the Rumble and somehow that fie foot five girl is still in this match. Out of all the crazy names that came out here Ellie is still here and that shows something. Now I might even let her back on my show."

"I don't think Ellie was really worried about that Miz." Byron chimed in.

"Of course she was Saxton, you don't know what Ellie is thinking. None of us do." Miz retorts.

The countdown had started again as the crowd started counting in unison, the buzzer went off as Alberto Del Rio's music hit. Ellie snapped her head to the ramp with a look that could kill, half her hair fell over her eyes.

"He's entering his third Royal Rumble, he won a Royal Rumble back in 2011 which was one of the biggest Royal Rumbles. But Del Rio is a little upset to loosing his title to Calisto earlier tonight." Cole said. "He was also involved in that beat down on Roman Reigns and the attack on Ellie."

"Anyboddy notice how Ellie has not taken her eyes off Del Rio." JBL points out. "I mean if looks could kill, Del Rio would have been out of here."

Alberto slid in and went right after Lesnar as Ellie just watched with the same look, he backed Brock up into the ropes but Brock had him in a headlock. Alberto was still punching at his sides to get him, Brock backed into the corner with him until Dean jumped on him and they started to gang up on him.

Brock explodes out and sent both men fling to opposites side of the ring before turning his attention back to Braun Strowman. He clotheslined Strowman a couple times sending him tethering back again against the ropes. Brock backed up before running and clotheslining him over the top rope to eliminate him.

"Brock Lesnar has eliminated the entire Wyatt Family!" Cole exclaims as him and the others were going crazy over this.

Ellie eyes widened shocked, she noticed something off about the whole thing when she saw Harper and Erick still on the outside. She knew there was a reason why but it didn't concern her so she stayed out of it, she walked back but stopped when she felt a chest pressed against hers.

"Look at this." Byron motioned to the ring.

The crowd was going crazy as Dean Ambrose was behind her, Ellie took a deep breath knowing somebody she didn't like was there. Brock was focusing back on Jericho so it wasn't them and Alberto was out in the corner from getting a suplx so she knew it wasn't him.

Closing her eyes she turned around to come face to face with Dean who rolled his neck and drummed his fingers over his injured shoulder.

"Problem?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Didn't think I forget about that kick did you?" Dean questioned.

"I was just a little mad but if you want your hit back then get it." Ellie shrugged.

Dean fake smiled, he ran pass her and went for Del Rio instead making her smirk and watch him from the side. She knew that he was gonna come back for her later so she would have to watch her back with him.

"Well we thought Dean was gonna go after Ellie but I guess not." Cole says. Ellie went to the turnbuckle and leaned back watching. "Ellie finally getting a breather in this match." The countdown started again. "Ellie watching the carnage as we await number 27 in the Rumble match."

The buzz sounded off as the Wyatt Family intro hit followed by their theme. Bray Wyatt made his way out as Ellie watched this in curiosity since his back up were gone because of Brock. She watched as Brock stood up and motioned for Bray to come on.

Rowan, Harper, and Strowman had stood up and surrounded the ring as Bray made his way down. They got on the apron before Bray pointed to Brock, they got in the ring and started to attack him as the crowd booed. Ellie shook her head watching as Strowman had clotheslined him down. Harper and Rowan had picked him up to get a hold of him until Brock started to fight back. He threw them out of the ring before throwing Strowman behind them so it was just him and Bray.

Bray and Brock had a stare down, Bray went after him but Brock grabbed him up and hit him with a suplex.

"Suplex City!" Cole exclaims. Brock got Bray up on his shoulders. "Going for the F5."

Harper ran in and hit him with a kick that sent him and Bray down to the mat, the rest of the Wyatts got back in the ring as Bray stomped Brock.

"Get on him! Get on him!" Bray shouted as they started to attack Brock again.

"No, no, Brock get up!" Paul yells with his hands on his head.

Ellie brows furrowed as she looked down over at him. "I would hate to have you as my advocate if that was me. All that money and Brock can't get an advocate that can fight?"

"Go help him!" Paul pointed.

"He Suplexed me five times in a row." Ellie reminded, she scoffed looking back while shaking her head. "Lesnar can go blow himself. Four on one ain't right but he had this coming."

Bray continued his assault on Brock Lesnar, he lifted him up and kissed his forehead before hitting him with a Sister Abigail. The rest of the Wyatt's got him up and threw him out of the ring, eliminating him.

"Brock Lesnar has been screwed by the Wyatt Family!" Cole shouts. "The Wyatt's screwed Lesnar!"

The rest of the Wyatt's got out of the ring and headed up the ramp to leave Bray by himself as he quickly went after Jericho. Ellie watched Brock get up to his feet and go by the steps, she hate to say it but she actually felt a little bad but then remembered the suplex's.

Bray had whipped Chris into Ellie as he smashed up against her catching her off guard, Ellie dropped holding her stomach and rolled over. She used the ropes to get up as she got out of the corner and came face to face with Bray Wyatt who was grinning at her.

"Wait a minute." JBL says. "Ellie is face to face with the face of fear himself and she doesn't look the least bit scared."

"Is that really surprising?" Byron chuckled, the crowd cheered as the two of the stared each other down. Bray motioned her to hit him as he patted his cheek. "Bray wants Ellie to hit him."

"Don't do it Ellie." Cole says. "You got nothing left to prove, don't do it!" Ellie shook her head and looked away, she went to slap him but Bray grabbed her arm as the crowd looked on shock. "I knew it."

Ellie eyes widened, he put more pressure on her arm to make her drop down to her knees. Getting a good grip, he threw her to the other side of the ring as she held her back in pain.

"Bray just launching Ellie." Byron said.

He walked over and picked her up with a chuckle, Ellie pushed him back before hitting him with a big kick to the face.

"Ellie with a boot!" Cole exclaims, she jumped on his shoulders and gave him a hurricurrana across the ring. "Ellie holding her own against Bray Wyatt!"

Bray flew to the other side of the ring as Ellie had fell back on the mat, the crowd cheered when Bray lifted himself in his arch walk. Byron was about comment until the crowd started roaring in cheers, Ellie copied Bray's technique so they were both doing the same thing.

"Oh my god." Byron's jaw dropped, Bray dropped down and got on his knees wide eyed when she actually walked forward a bit. "Bray can't believe this either!"

"What in the heck?" Miz questioned. "Did I just see that right?"

"Ellie just mimicked Bray Wyatt's walk you could call it." Cole said. "Bray Wyatt is just as shocked as we are."

"I am in complete shock at that." JBL shook his head, Ellie dropped and rolled over on her knees to lean up and look at Bray Wyatt. "Bray Wyatt meet Ellie Brooks."

"I think Bray has found someone that is just as if not more crazy then he is." Byron says.

Bray chuckled at Ellie who smirked at him, he pointed a finger at her. "I like your style Ms. Brooks, I like it very well." He says getting up.

Ellie watched him go back to work on Chris as the countdown started back up, she got up and leaned back against the ropes.

"I guess Bray decided to focus on someone else." Cole chuckled. "I wouldn't wanna face Ellie either after she did something like that."

The buzz went off as Dolph Ziggler's music hit, he ran out to a loud pop.

Dolph slid in the ring, Ellie quickly went after him but he ducked, she turned right around into a superkick as the crowd oohed.

"Superkick to Ellie!" Byron calls it. "Good-night."

Ellie fell back holding her face, she rolled over to the corner to take a breather. Dolph was flying everywhere as he jumped and hit Alberto with a DDT, he hit superkicks to Wyatt and Ambrose to send them down. Chris ran right into a Fameasser that sent him down as well.

"You know when I said there's a perfect time and perfect opportunity for everything? Tell the director to call action because it's time for the Miz to join the Royal Rumble." Miz takes off the headset.

Ellie stumbles up as she crawls out of the corner.

"The Miz gonna join the fray." Cole says. "And there you still see Ellie Brooks in this thing and it has been 44 minutes and Chris Jericho at 42 as they had been in this match the longest. Wait look at Miz!"

Miz threw Dolph over the top rope but he held on, Miz held his arms out to the crowd as he thought he won. Dolph waited for him to turn around and went for a superkick but got his foot grabbed by Miz. He puled him in and hit a Skull Crushing Finale on Ziggler.

Getting up, Miz smirked and taunted the crowd as Ellie was behind him with a raised brow. He held his arms to the crowd as they booed him.

"I still can't believe our little Ellie is still in the match, can you believe it Byron? She is still here!" JBL says excited with a laugh. "Put her name in those history books right now."

"Yeah she is still there." Byron nodded. "Ellie has taken a lot of punishment in this match but she is still kicking and ready."

Miz leaned over to pick up Dolph, Ellie shrugged to the crowd before running over and throwing Miz over the ropes eliminating him.

"Ellie eliminated Miz! She just eliminated the Miz!" Cole exclaims as the crowd cheered.

"What?" Byron laughed. "All that talk and Miz is eliminated."

"Now that was a smart move." JBL nods. "Call it everything else but that was smart. That is Ellie's second elimination in this match."

"Miz can not believe Ellie just eliminated him." Cole points out as he was having a fit going up the ramp. Ellie chuckled waving at him. "You can not take your eyes off of Ellie, there is a reason why she is still in this match. You can't take that woman as a joke."

"If you do you end up like Miz, eliminated." Byron joked.

"Poor Miz but good job Ellie." JBL claps.

Ellie did a cute little bow out of ignorance while the countdown started again, it was getting down to the wire as number 29 was coming out.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The buzz went off as Sheamus theme hit making Ellie glare as he walked out with a smile. She got her fist ready as she stood dead in the center.

"Another League of Nations member, Sheamus coming out at number 29." Cole says, Ellie kept her eyes on him as she stooped down waiting. "He's got Ellie waiting for him and you know revenge is on her brain. Sheamus hit her with a Brogue kick earlier and Rusev put her in the Accolade. Those two things took Ellie out for so long that she wasn't able to help her friend AJ Styles."

"You know if it's anybody in the back, she wants Sheamus. But Ellie has nothing to prove even if she gets thrown out now. Ellie has been in this thing going on 46 minutes, the longest person in this match up is a woman, she proved she can hang with them." JBL says. "I don't say this about everybody but I got a lot and I mean a lot of respect for her having the guts to even do something like this."

"That's right John, like Byron said earlier. You can say what you want about Ellie and she is a little crazy but the heart she has in that ring in irreplaceable and she proved that tonight." Cole agrees. "Loose this thing now, Ellie will still be dominant." The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction that was filled with mostly boos when Roman ran out, he punched Sheamus out. "Hey! Reigns!"

Ellie eyes widened as she backed up, Roman slid in the ring and grabbed Alberto up before hitting him with a Samoan drop.

"How is he even standing?" Byron questioned.

Roman clotheslined Alberto over the ropes, eliminating him. The crowd cheered when Dolph almost eliminated Roman but he fought him off. Ziggler whipped him to the ropes but Roman flew off with a Superman Punch to the face.

"Superman Punch!" Cole exclaims.

"Wow." JBL says shocked.

Bray attacked Roman as clubbed him and got him in the corner, Bray backed up and ran to him but got a boot to the face that sent him back. Roman went to him but got a clothesline, Ellie was still shocked that he was even out here or moving for that matter.

Bray got up and gave a kick to every guy before going back to Roman who was getting up, Roman grabbed Bray and suplexed him back. He made it to his feet and loaded his fist before running and giving Bray a Superman Punch. Roman snapped his head to Ellie who jumped a bit from surprise, he started walking towards her as she backed up shaking her head.

"Roman leave the poor girl alone!" JBL shouts. "Ellie was the man one trying to help you, don't do her like that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ellie shouted at him. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Roman got closer, she shook her head about to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. Her eyes went wide before she smacked him hard across the face, Roman stumbled back as the crowd cheered.

"Ooh!" Byron reacts.

"They may have not been a smart thing to do." Cole says.

"What are you talking about? Roman touched Ellie first." JBL retorts.

Ellie let out a scream of shock when he grabbed her, Roman whipped her to the ropes. She bounced off and was hit with a spear as the countdown started again.

"Spear to Ellie!" Cole exclaims. "Roman Reigns just speared Ellie!"

"My goodness! Almost broke Ellie in half." Byron says, the crowd booed loudly as Ellie was laid out on her stomach. "The crowd doesn't seem to pleased with that."

"It's nothing to be pleased about!" JBL shot at Saxton. "Roman speared her for no good reason, after the woman tried to help him earlier."

"Maybe Roman doesn't know that John." Cole reminds. "He was knocked out before that."

"So what! You don't just spear her like that. Ellie has been through enough without a guy like Roman's size spearing her down like that." JBL rants. "Should be ashamed of himself for that, poor Ellie."

 _Fan tweets_

 _What the hell Roman man? #RoyalRumble_

 _She wasn't even doing anything! #RoyalRumble_

 _You just seared the most lovable Diva right now, if he thought he was hated before just you wait #RoyalRumble_

 _I don't think Roman knows Ellie tried to help him #RoyalRumble_

 _Poor Ellie, she has been though a lot #RoyalRumble_

 _Okay now I really don't like Roman, why would you take out the most entertaining person in the match right now? #RoyalRumble_

 _Karl Anderson tweets- Did he seriously just do that to our girl? Yo LukeGallows you seeing this bull crap? #NotAcceptable #WeNeverForget_

The crowd was still booing Roman loudly for this as he looked down at a laid out Ellie who was at his feet. He shook his head down at her with a frown.

"How about this guys, Roman was taken out of the match. Now he is the only one standing tall right now." Byron points out.

"Because he speared an innocent woman Byron, go on and tell them the whole story not just half of it." JBL says.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1"

The buzzer went off for the last entry, Triple H theme hit as the crowd roared in cheers.

"Oh my god!" Cole exclaims, all the men including Roman had look up shocked. "Ladies and gentlemen for the ninth time in his career, Triple H is in the Rumble match." Triple H walked out and glared down Roman who was looking at him in a bit of shock. "He's eliminated 28 men in his career!" Both men had a stare down going on.

Roman continued to stare him down as Triple H spits out the water and makes his way down to the ring. He threw his water bottle to the side before getting on the apron to stare down Roman, his eyes went to a laid out Ellie before back to Roman.

"I think Ellie being out here is starting to make a whole lot more sense." Byron said. "The fact that she was just thrown into the match."

"You don't know that Byron." JBL shushed him. "Ellie is that good enough to be out here. Maybe she asked, just because Triple H is back doesn't mean she was in on this."

"Maybe not the attack on Roman Reigns but I think Ellie knew her boss was coming back." Cole says. "And Ellie is still out from that spear as she has been in this for now 48 minutes." His theme dies down while the crowd was chanting for him. "We have not seen Triple H since Roman Reigns put him in the hospital over a month ago."

Triple H gets in the ring, he still watches Roman as he grabs Ellie by her upper body, he dragged her to the corner and left her there.

"Triple H moving his protege for the Divas Division he calls her out of the way." Byron said. "Because Ellie is still out."

"A good teacher moving his student out of the way. Triple H knows that this is about to be a fight and why keep an already injured Ellie in the way." JBL shrugs.

Triple H and Roman started exchanging words back and forth. Dolph got up and ran right for Triple H but got kicked in his stomach before he dropped him with a Pedigree. Triple H stood back up like nothing as he looked back at Roman who was already staring back at him.

Bray Wyatt had went after Roman but got a spear, Triple H and Roman started circling each other. Both men started trading blows back and forth. Roman starts to get the better of Triple H until he catches him with a knee to the face, he quickly goes for the pedigree.

Dean get involved as Sheamus finally rolls back in the ring and goes after Roman, both him and Dean threw them over the rope at the same time but they hung on. Bray grabs Sheamus and slams him on his back before he is grabbed by Jericho who hits him with a running bulldog.

Chris goes to the ropes and hits a Lionsault on Bray, he got to his feet excited. "Come on babay!" He shouted.

He ran giving a springboard kick to Roman who fell back on the apron but still stayed in the match, Ellie moved more in the corner as she rolled over holding her stomach. She was going in and out but she managed to see the match continue back and forth as Dolph had got eliminated. Ellie already knew Triple H was back but she kept it to herself and people probably were thinking that's how she got in.

The truth was that Ellie asked to be in the match before she knew Triple H was coming back tonight so it wasn't her plan or anything. All she did know was that sooner or later, Roman was gonna pay for spearing her the way he did. She didn't want the Authority's help and even if she had to make a couple calls. Roman was gonna get his whether it's now or a couple months from now, he had on a target on his back put there by her.

Bray Wyatt had got eliminated down the line and so did Chris Jericho as Ellie was really now the longest person in the Rumble match. It was now Dean, Triple H, Roman, and Sheamus left along with Ellie who was finally coming to a little bit in the corner.

The men went at it, Sheamus misses a Brogue Kick on Roman and had got caught up in the ropes. Ellie quickly got up as the crowd cheered, she spun hitting him with a back Roadhouse kick that sent him down to the floor eliminating him.

"Ellie eliminating Sheamus! You know that has got to feel good for that young woman right there and wait look at Reigns!" Byron exclaims.

Roman threw her over the top rope, he thought he had her but Ellie slid under the bottom rope. Triple H ran behind him and threw him over the top rope as the crowd erupted into cheers actually happy.

"Roman Reigns eliminated!" Cole shouts. "Triple H just eliminated Roman Reigns! Sheamus eliminated by Ellie and Roman eliminated by Triple H, Roman is no longer Champion. We are guaranteed to have a new Champion between Dean Ambrose and Triple H."

The crowd cheered as the two of them faced off but people were forgetting that Ellie was curled up in the corner.

Both men started going back and forth, Dean threw him over the ropes but Triple H had held on. Dean gave him a shoulder to the gut but he still hung on, he went for another but got caught with a knee. Triple H put his head in between Dean's legs and lifted him up and over the ropes.

"He has him!" JBL exclaims.

"Ambrose eliminated!" Cole shouts as Triple H threw him over and got back in the ring. "He has eliminated Ambrose but wait a minute guys. Wait just a minute.." The corwd was on their feet in cheers as Ellie had pull herself up using the ropes, Triple H had turned around to see her. "Oh my god! Look who's left in the Rumble!"

"Ellie was never eliminated!" Byron exclaims. "Triple H and Ellie are the last ones in this match up right now. I am in shock, I got goosebumps looking at this. Listen to this place!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _HOLY Crap, Ellie vs Triple H #RoyalRumble_

 _I am screaming right now, a girl is left in the Rumble! #RoyalRumble_

 _Go Ellie you can do this, you got through everything else, win this! #RoyalRumble_

 _I got goosebumps looking at this Ellie vs Triple H #RoyalRumble_

 _Titus tweets- It's about to go down_

 _Finn Balor tweets- I can not take my eyes off this at all, you got this El!_

 _Lita tweets- Got tears of joy going on over here, own this Ellie_

 _AJ Lee tweets- I'm rooting for you El baby #TeamEllie #GirlPower._

"Ellie has been put through absolute hell in this match. But for the first time ever in WWE history, a woman is left against a man in the Rumble. This is amazing!" JBL says happily. "Ellie was the only girl, the longest one in there and now she is the last!"

Triple H looked at her as they both stared each other down, they slowly circled each other but kept their distance.

"I bet you no one pictured this coming." Cole shook his head. "Ellie and her own mentor Triple H are in the ring together. The man who hand picked Ellie from NXT and brought her to the main Roster and to The Authority."

The crowd was going crazy as they looked at each other, Ellie's hair fell over face as she held her ribs that were still sore from the spear. She quickly took her Bullet Club shirt off to show her gray tank top, she threw her shirt down before putting her hair up in a quick pony tail.

"Ellie is gonna fight her boss." Byron says in dis belief.

"You know she is and look Triple H is nodding. He knows this, he already knows Ellie is not gonna go over those ropes unless he does it." JBL said. "Can you imagine if Ellie actually freaking wins this? This whole company will be shaken up."

Triple H and Ellie quickly circle around each other before locking up, he went to the ropes to hold on as he bucked her off. Ellie slid back and ran to him, he met her with a punch that sent her back. She jumped hitting him with an enzuguri that stunned him.

Ellie hit him with a kick to the sides, she landed a right hook to him before he gave her one back. Both of them started exchanging slow right blows, the crowd cheered when they sped up.

"Look at those punches!" Cole exclaims, Triple H punched her back making Ellie stumble. He ran to her but Ellie pulled out a move and hip tossed Triple H over her as the crowd cheered. "Ellie pulling out everything!"

He used the ropes to get up, she ran to him but was elbowed in the face as the crowd oohed, she stumbled and got hit with a clothesline that sent her down.

Triple H grabbed her and launched her over the ropes. "Ellie over the top!" She hung on to the ropes. "She hangs on!" He went to push her off but was met with a high kick to the side of the head, he stumbled back. "Ellie stunning the game." She waited until he turned around, she springboarded herself over and hit him with a dropkick. "Springboard drop kick!"

"Ellie and Triple H are both down!" Byron says.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd chants for this.

Both Ellie and Triple H pulled themselves up to their feet, she ran to him but he hit her with a knee that sent her down to hold her head. He got up and grabbed her by the hair to pull her up, he whipped her into the corner, Ellie hit it with force as she fell down face first.

"Ellie is fighting back but guys she is hurt." Cole pointed out. "That young woman has been put through it out here but we already know she isn't giving up."

Triple H pulled her out the corner and into a clothesline that sent her down, she quickly favored her head. He picked her up and threw her over the top rope but again the crowd cheers as she holds on and rolls back under.

"Ellie still staying in this." JBL says. He got down on one knee as he shook his head at her. "Triple wondering what he has to do to get her over."

Triple H stood up as Ellie dragged her body over to him, she used his legs to pick herself up off the mat. He grabbed her up the rest of the way and whipped her to the ropes but she held on this time. Ellie shook her head, he ran to her but was met with double feet to the face. He held his jaw as Ellie used the ropes to jump up and hit him with a tilt a whirl DDT, the crowd cheered this on and both of them were down.

Ellie got up, she ran and clotheslined Triple H over the top but he hung on. She backed up before running again to kick him off the apron, he stops her and pulls her over the ropes and onto the apron

"This is dangerous. very dangerous." Cole warned. "Both of them on the apron." Triple H hit Ellie with a right, the crowd cheered as she hit him with one until both of them were both trading blows quickly. "This is a fight out here!"

TripleH stuns her with one as she almost drops. He lifts her up with one arm and slams her back first on the apron but she still didn't fall as he got back in the ring.

"Ellie going spine first on the apron but she still is in this." Byron says.

Triple H got up with a shake of his head, he let Ellie pull herself up before running and hitting her with the last blow. Ellie fell off the apron as the bell sounded off, the crowd gave a loud mixed reaction.

"Ellie is eliminated! Triple H is your new WWE Champion!" Cole exclaims. "Back and forth but I guess the teacher comes out on top."

"I'm happy for the game but you can not take anything away from Ellie after this amazing Rumble performance by her. She came closer then the former Champion Roman Reigns himself." JBL says. "No matter what, that young woman proved herself so she shouldn't be upset or angry."

"Ellie had the guts to come out here and do what hasn't been done in years. She lasted longer then any guy and proved she can hang with anyone and that includes her own boss and mentor Triple H." Byron said.

The refs helped Ellie up as Stephanie had got in the ring to celebrate with Triple H. Ellie walked around the ring and looked to Triple H who gave her a clap and nod as she gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll get you next time!" Ellie called out with a chuckle as she limped back up the ramp. "I'm still the freaking best!" She shouted as the crowd cheered in agreement.

 _Steve Austin tweets- WWEBrooks is one bad ass chick who stole the show for the Royal Rumble, good job kid! #KeepItUp and hopefully we get you on the Stone Cold Podcast soon_

 _Bayley tweets- Ellie did amazing out there! Win or loose she still deserves a hug for doing a great job. She represented every woman out there tonight_

 _Sasha tweets- I have to say that Ellie did a good job to represent woman out there, the first woman to be in the final two in the Royal Rumble_

 _CM Punk tweets- I have never been so proud in my life, my sister just made her mark twice as big and you can't beat that_

 _Enzo tweets- WWEBrooks is a real #CertifiedG for that performance right there, you can't teach that or beat it #HiYouDoin_

 _John Cena tweets- Ellie Brooks had made history and the biggest mark in Women History, amazing performance out there. There was nothing but heart shown in that ring #Congrats_

 _AJ Styles tweets- I knew she would make it to the end. If anybody can do it, it is WWEBrooks_

 _Nattie tweets- I am so proud of WWEBrooks for making history the way she did and putting the woman stamp officially back in the WWE_

 _Shawn Michaels tweets- Never in my life have I seen a girl with as much heart in that ring as me, congratulations Ellie Brooks for stamping your name in the record books_

 _Rollins tweets- You still won in my book WWEBrooks, I'm proud of you sweetheart and your theme song speaks for what you did today #KickAss_

 _Finn Balor tweets- Never been more proud to call you my bestfried in my life lol, congrats Ellie WWEBrooks_

 _WWE tweets- Ellie Brooks makes history as the longest woman to be in a Royal Rumble and the first to be in the final two #RoyalRumble_

* * *

 **Ellie has officially stamped her name in history books, if only that was real lol but anyway do leave a review and tell me what you think. I will see everybody in the next update but I got a feeling that somebody might wanna rain on Ellie's parade at Raw. Guess we will have to wait and see that, until next time!**


	35. Royal Rumble Aftermath

_**Royal Rumble Aftermath**_

Pharya walked through the curtain and was quickly met with claps by other Superstars and Divas who were backstage watching. A couple of the guys that were in the match had hugged her and congratulated her and even some of the Veteran girls did.

She was quickly hugged by Pam ( Bayley ), Ashley ( Charlotte ), Mercedes ( Sasha Banks ), and Rebecca ( Becky Lynch ).

"You did so good out there Phar." Pam hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh, you had me and Mercedes back here crying for you."

"You were crying for me?" Pharya chuckled as she looked at Mercedes who nodded before hugging her. "Aww, I'm feeling the love."

"So I guess this means that we really gotta start calling this the five horsewoman?" Ashley smirked.

They all laughed before hugging her again. "How do you feel?" Rebecca questioned.

Pharya ran a hand through her hair, she shook her head trying to answer but felt herself ready to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ashley tried whipping her tears for her.

"Just to know all that hard work really pad off. Busting my ass for these past couple months to make history like that is really just-" Pharya choked up a bit.

"Aww, don't cry." Pam and Mercedes hugged her again. "You did so great out there."

"Like you put us up on the map for a long time." Rebecca says as she fixed her hair for her. "That is huge, do you know how good this is for you and all of us?"

"Damn Pharya, now I gotta be extra better then I was last month." Mercedes threw her hand up as they chuckled at her. "Thank you for putting your body out there like that though babes."

"I love what I do." Pharya shrugged. Hunter walked through the curtain with Stephanie and Vince as they all went over to her. "I'm in trouble?" Her brow raised with a smirk.

Stephanie let out a chuckle before hugging her. "You did amazing out there Pharya, I mean better then what I bet people expected."

"Thank you." Pharya nodded, she got a handshake from Triple H who pulled her into a hug.

"I knew I wasn't making a mistake with you. Keep this up kid and I might wanna get back in the ring with you for a serious one, two, three match."

"WrestleMania 40?" Pharya grinned.

Hunter chuckled. "We will see, but you did great out there." He patted her back. "And time to take your place in those history books."

"I'm ready for that." Pharya laughed, she got a handshake from Vince and a small hug from him. "Didn't low blow you to hard did I boss?"

"Nothing I can't take." Vince waved it off with a chuckle, he patted her back. "I expect a lot from you girls now." He looked to all of them. "Ellie just sit the bar very high out there."

"We will try and top it." Ashley with a smile.

"Well, good luck." Vince excuses himself with Hunter and Stephanie.

"Got the thumbs up from the boss. Pharya did the damn thing." Mercedes high fived her as they laughed at them.

"Where is our almost WWE Champion?" Finn questioned as he walked over.

Pharya grinned before hugging him. "I'm right here."

He chuckled hugging her back. "Did great out there and somebody used that hip toss I taught them."

"Couldn't resist." Pharya shrugged as she pulled away from him, she saw Allen walking over and met him halfway as he caught her in a hug. "The crowd went crazy for you Styles!"

Allen let her down with a chuckle. "I was not expecting that reaction from them but being in that match and teaming with you brought back old times." They walked back to the group.

"You guys were kicking it up out there." Rebecca says. "They way he saved you made my jaw drop, I'm like 'wait what if they both go over!' then it wouldn't be fun." She shrugs.

"Only Becky would point out the negative." Finn shook his head.

"Oh hush." Rebecca covered his mouth.

Pharay chuckled at them. "My body is gonna feel everything. Believe it or not I asked all those guys earlier to do the stuff they did to me."

"Even Brock Lesnar?" Pam eyes widened.

"Uh yeah." Pharya says in a duh tone. "Of course I did Bayls, although when I asked him to do it more then once he looked at me like I lost my mind. After that he taught me how to protect myself when it's done and that's it, he is a really cool guy when you meet him. Doesn't talk much though."

"You know just because someone doesn't run their mouths thirty miles per hour like you does not mean they don't talk as much." Allen says.

Pharya stuck her tongue out at him. "Treat me nice, I'm hurt."

"You asked for it." Finn said. "Literally went and asked for it."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Hush Devitt, hush." She got a pat on her back from Chris Jericho as he was passing. "Thanks for letting me punch you Chris."

"Anytime!" He called out with a wave.

"He's a good sport." Pharya nodded as she looked back to her friends who looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

"Thanks for letting me punch you?" Ashley repeated.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Pharya shrugged.

Finn shook his head. "Lets get you to the trainers crazy."

"I do need to get my back checked out since it took a lot of punishment, you gonna wait for me Allen?" Pharya questioned.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" His brow raised.

Pharya shrugged. "Well you do because you could leave me but then we are at the same hotel. So if you do that I will come to your hotel room and turn you back into TNA AJ Styles by cutting your hair off."

"That is cruel." Pam chuckled.

"Text me when your done." Allen says with a nod.

Pharya smiled. "See you guys at RAW tomorrow." She waved at the girls who waved and said their goodbyes. Her and Finn went down the corridor. "I wonder what would happen if they had let me win."

"All hell would break loose in the wrestling world." Finn chuckled.

"Hell yeah it would." Pharya giggled. "I can't wait to get in the car so I can FaceTime Colby and talk his head off."

"Allen is in the car with you to."

"I know but he knows how to tune me out since he knew me for so long." Pharya waved it off. "Colby will probably learn how to do it to."

Finn did a double take. "I'm sorry Phar, what did you say?"

Pharya pushed him with a laugh. "Finn!"

He started laughing. "I'm kidding I heard you...somewhat."

She playfully glared at him. "You annoy me you blue eyed demon thing. Can't call you bastard."

"You finally learned huh?" He raised a brow.

"Shut up." Pharya chuckled shaking her head. She saw one of the trainers by the door and held up her arms. "Yo Mark! A sister needs you to check out her back to make sure her spine is still in tact."

He chuckled. "Get in here Brooks. You crazy chick."

Her and Finn started laughing before making their way inside.


	36. The Rock Meets Ellie, Mentally Broken

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews and everything guys, that was a long PPV for me considering I had to break it down into four parts total. But it was worth it to boost Ellie's career up for better things and I will be doing a Stone Cold Podcast with Ellie soon but not for a while though. Although I do agree that Ellie should start to get on some things, I was thinking of putting her on the Tonight Show or something like that. Again that's for later on down the line but onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Triple H and Stephanie backstage talking as they got a mixed reaction. Hearing a knock on the door made them stop.

"Come in!" Triple H called out, the door opened as he smiled seeing who it was. "There she is, get on in here. I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

Ellie came into view as she got a loud reaction from the crowd.

She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, tennis, a burgundy heart shaped crop top with thick straps, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was out in wavy curls with one side pinned to the back behind her head.

Ellie smiled hugging Stephanie before shaking Triple H's hand. "Yeah, I was gonna be here earlier but can you believe I got a call from Jimmy Falon asking me to be on his show?" She questioned with a chuckle. "Me on that show is gonna be awesome."

"We expected as much." Stephanie nods. "You made history last night in many ways. To be the longest person in the rumble, the longest woman in the rumble and to be the first woman to be in the final to. Then your performance with Hunter of course."

"It was great." Ellie nods. "I almost had you man."

"Eh." Triple H waved his hand in a iffy gesture.

"Say eh all you want but you know damn well I gave you a run for your money in that match." Ellie points at him.

Triple H nods. "You did and you were still the last woman in the match so to be technical you should get a rematch before Roman or anybody."

Ellie smirked. "Aha I know but that was just a one time thing so I guess you have no choice but to choose him. Or give it to Dean Ambrose, then again Lesnar got screwed."

"So you are willing to give up your first shot at this." Triple H patted the title.

"I am, besides if I beat you which I know I can then I will turn this place upside down." Ellie says.

Vince walked in the office. "What is she doing here?" He motioned to her.

"She's here because I asked her to be." Triple H said sternly. "Ellie is still with The Authority Vince. I'm not getting rid of her because of some little conflict you two had last night."

"Your little protege low blowed me." Vince says, Ellie rolled her eyes. "I should fire her ass right here right now."

"Fire me and I take your ratings with me." Ellie smirked. "I'm the only reason your ratings are what they are today. I am still the most talked about more then any man or woman back there so make that stupid decision."

"The only stupid decision is letting you walk in here." Vince points.

"Aww is the boss man angry?" She pouted with a head tilt. "Between you and the League of Nations I don't know who I want to beat up the most right now. All of you are some stupid mother-"

"Ellie!" Stephanie stopped her, she closed her mouth with an eye roll as the crowd laughed. "Now look, both you and my father made some rash decisions."

"He talked about my family first and then told me what to do. News flash, you don't tell me what to do. You ask and I choose whether or not to do it." Ellie eyed him. "You and Charlotte have one more time to put my family names in your mouths, did you see what she did?" She looked to Triple H and Stephanie.

"We did." Triple H nods. "But we know you like handling things yourself so we will leave what happens to Charlotte to you."

"That's the best thing I heard all day." Ellie smiled. "Look bottom line is I don't regret a thing I did yesterday so I'm not gonna apologize when I know I don't mean it. But I just won't do it again...probably...I will." The crowd laughed as Vince glared, she grinned at him. "I'm kidding, loosen up."

Vince looked back to Triple H. "Why you keep her I will never know."

"I think last night shows why I do." Triple H says as the crowd cheered.

"Look the good thing is that history was made and a new champion was crowned and everything is back to how it is." Stephanie said. "Ellie you really aren't book tonight due to last night. We want to make sure your body is a hundred percent."

"I'm peachy." Ellie shrugged. "A little sore but I'm peachy." She looked to Vince and couldn't help but grin. "You hate me and it's amusing, yah know?" The crowd laughed at her as she winked at him. "Welp I will see you later and welcome back Trips. Bye, bye Vince." She waved walking out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol I freaking love Ellie I swear! #RAW_

 _You can't get rid of her Vince, even Triple H likes her #RAW_

 _I'm surprised Ellie can move after all the damage she took last night #RAW_

 _I hope Ellie does go on The Tonight Show, she would be so fun! #RAW_

 _Ellie looks amazing tonight #RAW_

 _The woman who made history has arrived ladies and gentlemen #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I made history and I'm thankful but I have more planned so be ready, the EllieEra is just starting_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

The Rock was in the building, he was talking into the camera as they followed him towards the ring. He stopped when he spotted Ellie on her phone and walked over to her.

Ellie looked up, she grinned when she saw him. "Hi Rocky!"

"Ellie as in Ellie Brooks." Rock questioned as she nodded with an amused smile. "The fourth woman who was in the Royal Rumble. I been watching you on TV and to say you just looked hot is an understatement cause you look WOWER in person." The crowd laughed as Ellie giggled shaking her head. "The Rock saw you last night and to be a woman you surely laid the smackdown on all their candy asses. That includes that old sack and no I'm not talking about Stephanie." Ellie stifled a laugh. "I'm talking about Triple H and to do that then you can hang with the baddest kid. If The Rock wasn't with someone you wouldn't want to know what he would do to you, goodness!"

"Hahaha." Ellie burst out laughing along with the crowd.

"How are you related to Punk I will never know." Rock said as the crowd cheered at the mention of his name. "I gotta go but I need you to promise The Rock two things." He held up two fingers as she looked at him curious. "To visit The Rock the next time you are in Cali and to keep kicking ass."

"You got it." Ellie high fived him.

"That's what I'm talking about." Rocks says. "Now I need to go because The Rock is taking up air time and he doesn't want to hear Vince's mouth. Keep doing your thing Brooks and do a quick spin for the crowd." Ellie playfully rolled her eyes before doing it. "Like The Rock said before, goodness!" He laughs before he walked off as the crowd laughed at him.

Ellie shook her head smiling from ear to ear. "Welcome back Rocky." She chuckled before walking off.

 _Fan tweets_

 _THE ROCK! And he is a fan of Ellie to #RAW_

 _The Rock hitting on Ellie was funny as hell #RAW_

 _How can you not love that guy? Even he likes Ellie #RAW_

 _The Rock is in the building #RAW_

 _Rock has a crush on Ellie lol #RAW_

 _I agree with The Rock, Ellie looks hot tonight and I bet she looks better in person #RAW_

 _A full segment with Rock and Ellie would be freaking hilarious and funny #RAW_

 _Maybe it should be The Rock and Ellie vs Triple H and Stephanie one day #RAW_

 _Ellie couldn't hold back her smile or laugh from seeing The Rock #RAW_

 _My two favorite people just met each other #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Lol I will definitely look TheRock up next time I'm in California, see you at #WrestleMania buddy_

 _Dwayne Johnson tweets- I swear meeting WWEBrooks in person will have you saying 'Goodness!'_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

JoJo was interviewing AJ Styles about his debut match with Chris Jericho.

"And you know..." He trailed off when he saw somebody running over to him. "Might wanna back up JoJo."

Ellie ran and jumped on him as the crowd cheered, JoJo moved and left the two alone as AJ was laughing and hugging her back. She let go and whipped herself off a bit.

"Kinda sweaty their buddy." Ellie chuckles. "You won your first debut match here man and that theme music is awesome."

AJ chuckled. "Thank you, thank you." He nodded. "And look at you, I couldn't be any more prouder of you after last night. Which means I don't mind being thrown out early, I knew you were gonna be the first and last woman standing out there."

"I didn't." Ellie shook her head. "I just did that because I was tired of guys thinking I need to be one to do what they can or to think they can treat me any way. The main reason I loved being with you and the guys out Japan was because you didn't treat me like some fragile girl."

"Well we thought you were at first but just like yesterday you shut people up and proved them wrong." AJ says. "So I'm guessing you seen the match with Chris."

"Duh, how else would I know you won? Well there is twitter but of course I watch and I would have been out there but I'm being talked about enough, it's your turn." Ellie said. "I'm just so happy that your finally here! You deserved this."

"Ah, ah. We deserved this." AJ motioned between the two of them as the crowd cheered. "But Chris seems like an okay guy when you get to know him."

Ellie scoffed. "Yeah right. Just be careful around that guy AJ because I'm telling you, if you let your guard down even just a little he takes advantage. I'm not buying his whole I'm a good guy little fiasco either he is backstabber so watch him."

"I will, don't worry." AJ nodded. "How's the ribs going?"

"Good they are just bruised but the real thing is my shoulder." Ellie moved her right shoulder, she winced. "Hurt it pretty bad so Hunter is letting me stay out of ring action tonight."

"Good, good you need to rest up." He says. "I don't need you getting hurt or anything."

Ellie rolled her eyes playfully. "And here comes the protective brotherly side."

AJ smirked. "Now you know that is not going anywhere El."

"I know, I know." Ellie nodded, she smiled before hugging him. The crowd 'awed' as he hugged her back with a smile. "I'm glad to finally have you here Styles."

"Glad to be here." AJ said as they pulled away. "If you need anything you know where to find me at around here."

"I do." Ellie smirked. "In the ring giving somebody a forearm."

"That's right." AJ fived her.

"Well I'm gonna push JoJo back over here so she can give you your interview." Ellie says making the crowd laugh and AJ shake his head. "Welcome to the WWE AJ." She backed up.

"Please stay out of trouble!" AJ called out.

"I always stay out of trouble!" Ellie called back to him.

AJ scoffed. "No she does not." He said, the crowd laughed at him.

 _Fan tweets_

 _AJ's debut match was awesome and he is Phenomenal #RAW_

 _I still can't believe he is in the WWE #RAW_

 _I love the brother and sister relationship that they have #RAW_

 _Yeah AJ, Ellie does not stay out of trouble #RAW_

 _You couldn't pay Ellie to stay out of trouble #RAW_

 _I am still proud of Ellie after last night to #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- My Phenomenal Guy has arrived to WWE and nothing is stopping AJStylesOrg he's forearming and taking names welcome home AJ! #PhenomenalOne_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The ring was set up with a red carpet and two covered up stands with pictures on them but they were covered with red cloth.

The crowd was booing Charlotte who was in the ring with her dad, she had her title around her waist. "You know a lot of things happened last night. I reclaimed my title and-" The crowd started booing again. "The queen is talking so shut your mouth!" She yelled. "Now I am out here because I actually wanted to give back to someone for doing something amazing. A girl that has been talked about since the Royal Rumble match had started and is still talked about right now. Now me and her got into a little fight but Ellie I wanna dedicate what I'm doing here tonight to you, I even got something made for you by the way." She backed up and took one of the cloths off the pictures to show one of Ellie. It was a picture of her on her first day on RAW with The Authority, the crowd gave this a loud pop. "Oh you guys can cheer for her huh? Can't cheer for a champion but you can cheer for this." She motioned to the photo.

 _'Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!'_ The crowd chanted.

"Charlotte doesn't look to happy with those chants." Byron chuckles as the camera showed her frowning.

"Anyway." Charlotte said loudly to get attention back on her. "This woman has set the bar high for a lot of us last night I mean dad Ellie really made history. She was the longest woman to be in the rumble, the first woman to be the longest in the rumble and was in the final two. Ellie even went against Triple H, her own teacher who brought her up from NXT himself and she loss but still she made her stamp. I will never take that away from her because this woman is a fighter and she proved that it is time for women to take over. But she also proved what trash she is." The crowd booed as she smirked. "Yeah I said it, Ellie is the fakest woman to ever hit these ropes and she calls herself a role model to kids but how can she be. The only thing that would make the Women's Division better is if she was gone because all she is worried about is herself. She doesn't care about putting other woman on the map because if she did then she would have let somebody else do the Rumble instead." The crowd booed as Charlotte nodded with a smirk. "It's true though."

Ellie's theme hit as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"And here comes the woman everybody has been talking about." Cole says, the crowd cheered when Ellie walked out with a happy smile and a mic. "Ellie Brooks."

"I love seeing Ellie and she looks amazing tonight!" JBL said happily.

"In The Rock's words goodness." Byron says. "Ellie has proved herself to a lot of people and really has set the bar when it comes to the woman of this business."

"Ellie put on the best performance as a woman in Royal Rumble history and has gained a lot of respect for it. I'm one of those people who she has respect from, her name are in the history books." JBL praised.

Her theme died down as she was still getting a pop from the crowd. "Thank you guys, thank you." Ellie smiled as she motioned them to settle down. "I don't deserve all of this for just trying to prove a point but I'm not gonna tell you all to stop either." Some of the crowd laughed as she looked to the ring. "Charlotte did you really just call me trash? The only thing trashy is you as a Champion or the fact that your dad is in the ring makes this trashy."

"What did you say?!" Ric yelled.

"Ah calm your respirator old man." Ellie waved him off. "The reason I didn't want any of you to do it because you would have been thrown out after a minute. I have more experience fighting guys then any girl back there and if any woman can pull of being in the Rumble it's me." She pointed to herself as the crowd cheered. "Now Charlotte there is obviously a reason why you are really doing all of this. So drop the crap and get on with it, you basically wanted me out here by what you said so continue. Go on and say what you wanted to, while I'm out here and in walking distance to kick your ass." The crowd cheers as she glared at her.

"Typical Ellie has come out to steal the spotlight from yet another Diva!" Charlotte rants with a hand in the air. "Just because I was out here doing something here doesn't mean I invited you out here. But you just wanted to take the spotlight from another woman back there."

"Well you guys don't really make it hard." Ellie shrugged, she got cheers as the crowd agreed. "Have you seen how some of you wrestle and talk on the mic?" Her brow raised amused. "This is nothing for me, I barley try to drop pipebombs but I do anyway cause you all make it easy to do so. You give me ammunition when you do stupid stuff like this, I mean what the hell is the point to this."

"The point I am trying to make is that you are a fraud!" Charlotte yelled at her. "Because I done a little digging and the stuff I found out, yeesh. I mean you people really want your kids to have a role model like Ellie Brooks who is just as messed up as they come." Ellie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what I'm talking about Ellie, and here is a question for you Ellie. Do you drink?" She asked, Ellie raised a brow. "You don't and the reason you don't because you are scared, scared that you might end up like your dad right?" The crowd oohed and gasped in shock from her bring that up, Ellie's look dropped into a frown as she un crossed her arms. "Oops I hit a nerve, didn't I? You don't wanna drink because you know what will happen and how all of it will mess you up just like your father. Now I know you don't drink but after I'm done you are gonna wanna drown something." She laughed, as she walked over she took the cloth off the other picture. "And look at this one." The camera showed it from the tron, Ellie turned around to see an old family picture of her, her bother, mother and sister. "Would you look at that dad, don't they all look happy up there? But wait somebody is missing, where is your dad Ellie? He left yah like every other man in your life right? I would leave you to personally so we can't really blame him there." Ellie slowly turned her body to the side to look at Charlotte with a glare. "Now I kinda know why she has those tattoos, does that take the pain away from you Ellie? Does being hit with a needle do something for you? It sure did with your sister." Everybody gasped as Ellie snapped fully around to look at her wide eyed. "How is she by the way? I heard she had kids so I that means she is doing well for herself right? At least I would hope she isn't using again and then your mom but there was nothing on your mom. Ellie's mom, believe it or not is actually a good person now we can't speak for her kids and dad but she is alright."

Ellie looked down shaking her head, she ran a hand through her hair before pointing back to Charlotte with a glare. "Charlotte." She warned.

"What's wrong Ellie? You look ready to cry, is that what you are gonna do huh? Are you gonna finally break like I know you want to?" Charlotte questioned. "Well you wanna know the last peace of information I got Ellie was that your parents got a divorce the same day you were born. The exact same day so that would honestly make you a bastard daughter."

Ellie threw the mic down and ran down to the ring as the crowd was cheering this on.

"Ellie's had enough!" Cole shouts, Ellie got slid in the ring and took down Charlotte. "Ellie taking down Charlotte! And can you blame her? Can you honestly blame her for this!"

"Not at all." Byron says. "What Charlotte just did was absolutely disgusting and just wrong and she is supposed to be champion. You don't air out somebody's personal life like that it's just a line you don't cross."

"I completely agree." JBL said. "Charlotte went to far, way to far."

Charlotte had to cover up from the rights Ellie was throwing, she got her feet under Ellie's stomach and kicked her off. She made it to her feet, Ellie ran to her but Charlotte cracked her with the Diva's title right on her head.

"Charlotte hitting the title across the head of Ellie!" Cole called it, Ellie fell holding her head as Charlotte ran behind her and hit Natural Selection. "Ooh! Ellie favoring that same shoulder again and what, what is Flair doing?"

Ric had got something from under the ring and slid it to Charlotte, she grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and held them up to the crowd.

"What is she gonna do with those?" Byron asked.

"What do people normally do with handcuffs Byron?" JBL questioned him.

Charlotte grabbed Ellie's arm and put her in a armbar to hurt her shoulder more, she was kicking and tapping out with a pained look.

"Ellie is tapping but this was orchestrated attack and you gotta believe this is all out of jealousy." Cole said, Charlotte finally let her go. She got to her feet with a smile as the crowd booed her, she waved them off before snatching Ellie's leather jacket off her and throwing it to the floor. "None of this is right, to bring Ellie's family into this and all because of jealousy."

"We should have saw all of this coming. Look after yesterday, Ellie is now the most talked about and you gotta believe that Charlotte being the Champion she expects to the most talked about." JBL put in.

"But John, even you can't condone something like this." Cole said as Charlotte put one cuff around her wrist before hooking the other to the ropes. She started stomping on her left arm with the injured shoulder.

"I don't but being the top person comes with a price Michael." JBL answered. Ric grabbed a bottle from under the ring, he got inside and gave it to Charlotte. "Is that liquor?"

Charlotte grabbed a mic and took the cap off the bottle before bending down to Ellie who was still laid out from the pain to her shoulder. "Aww what's the matter Ellie? You beat up men so I shouldn't be that hard to take down, your shoulder hurts doesn't it?" She got her face mushed back by Ellie making her mad, Charlotte hit her in the head with the mic. "Don't you ever put you hands in my face like that! Like I told you earlier Ellie, you are nothing but trash and a disappointment! How dare you steal the spotlight that belongs to me! Ever since you got here it has always been Ellie this, Ellie does that, Ellie is so great and a real women wrestler. All people talk about is you when they should just be talking about me because I am Champion and you are not. I am gonna take back the spot that belongs to me but that won't happen until you are out of here." She glared down at her.

Ric walked over with a chuckle as he bent over. "Not so tough are you kid? You can't beat her!" He pointed to Charlotte.

"She can't beat me and Ellie I know you are gonna need a drink later by why don't I help you out and just give it to you know, okay?" Charlotte started pouring it down at her while the crowd and everybody looked at her disgusted from what she was doing.

"No, no, no." Cole shook his head. "That is just sick what Charlotte is doing."

"Sick is just not even the word for it, this is straight up disrespectful and wrong. Ellie went through so much last night and did so much and yet this is how Charlotte handles her jealousy." Byron rants. "You don't do this to someone and I don't care how bad you hate them."

Charlotte continued pouring as she poured the whole bottle on her. Ellie coughed trying to move and keep it from getting in her mouth anymore. Throwing the bottle to the side, Charlotte started unloading on her with right punches to keep her down.

"Come on that's enough!" Cole exclaimed.

Refs and a couple security came down to break this up as they pulled Charlotte off of Ellie. She snatched up her title and kicked over both pictures on the stand. Her and Ric rolled out of the ring, she held her title up with a smile as the crowd booed heavily at her.

"I'm the best Diva out here!" Charlotte shouted. "This is my division not hers."

"How can you be smiling after doing something like that to someone?" Byron asked.

Two of the trainers got in the ring to look at Ellie's arm while one ref got a pair of cutters to cut the handcuffs off of her.

"Couple trainers to look at Ellie and she is really hurt guys. That shoulder that she is trying to clutch after Charlotte started attacking it." Cole says. The crowd gave a loud reaction when AJ Styles walked down to the ring wearing one of his shirts, a pair of jeans and his hats. "Ellie's friend AJ Styles coming down to check on her I mean anybody can see that Ellie is really hurt out here."

"You know normally Ellie is up shaking things off but this is something she just can't, Charlotte planned this. She verbally attacked her and her family, pouring liquor on her and just kept attacking her shoulder. Ellie just can't be right after all of this." Byron said. "I know Ellie has her moments but she never went as low on Charlotte. And she already made it clear on a interview that she doesn't drink for her personal reasons and for Charlotte to do this I mean it's sad."

"It is sad to see Ellie like this and just fresh off of a great night at the Royal Rumble after she put on a performance that is going down in history. It's going in the history books whether Charlotte likes it or not but like I told you guys this is out of pure jealousy." JBL says looking on with them. "I am very worried about Ellie, not just physically but mentally."

The ref cut the handcuffs off, Ellie's hand clutched her shoulder quickly as she tried getting up but stumbled back down. AJ and one of the trainers put an arm out to balance her softly back down. She looked down as she took the pins out her hair to let it fall, it was damp and smelt of pure alcohol.

"Come on Ellie so we can get that shoulder checked out." One of the trainers spoke up.

Ellie just nodded and rolled under the ropes with AJ who got down to the floor. She sat on the apron and look up at the crowd with a sad look as she had tears in her eyes and felt herself ready to cry.

AJ put an arm around her when he saw her look back down. "Hey, you're gonna be alright." He rubbed her back. "Nobody is judging you for what Charlotte said about you, everybody has problems."

"But why does everybody have to know about mine?" Ellie looked up at him as the camera showed her crying a bit, she hugged AJ and cried in his shoulder as rocked her a bit.

"I just feel so bad for Ellie right now guys." Cole said.

"Yeah." Byron agreed.

The crowd started cheering for her making her look back up and try to wipe her tears away.

 _'We still love you! We still love you!'_ The chants started going around the arena.

"See I told you." AJ motioned to the crowd, he moved her damp hair out her face. "Nobody's view of you will change because of your family's past. Now let's get you to the back, come on."

AJ took her off the apron bridal style and carried her toward the ramp with the trainers following so she could be checked out. Ellie hid her face in his shirt, she felt embarrassed to that point even though the crowd was still cheering for her.

"Ellie being taken to the back but after just witnessing that it was just sick to watch." Cole says. "I hope she is okay and the WWE universe still is behind her so Charlotte's plan didn't fully work."

"Maybe not for the fans but what did it do to Ellie mental wise." JBL reminds. "She didn't even want the fans to look at her just now, she's hurt physically but I think Charlotte may have hit her more mentally."

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was just sick and messed up, I still rather have Ellie as my kids role model then Charlotte #RAW_

 _Things happen and you can't control it but I still love Ellie #RAW_

 _I never seen her cry before, I just wanna go hug her #RAW_

 _Ellie will always be the most talked about no matter what you do to her Charlotte #RAW_

 _The girl doesn't need a title to be noticed but you do Charlotte #RAW_

 _That was so freaking childish, pouring alcohol on the girl like that, really? #RAW_

 _At least Ellie still has a friend in the back like AJ #RAW_

 _We still love you Ellie! Don't be embarrassed #RAW_

 _I actually like her more because it shows she has problems just like normal people #RAW_

 _Charlotte took it way to far, you are a role model to no one #RAW_

 _Ellie was having a good night until all of that happened #RAW_

 _I never wanted to reach through my TV and hug somebody so bad #RAW_

 _Make people feel sorry for her Charlotte, because that won't get her talked about #RAW_

 _Sasha Banks tweets- I don't like WWEBrooks like that but Charlotte, it's just some lines you don't cross #PatheticChampion_

 _Bayley tweets- I feel like my friend Ellie needs a big hug right now, don't give up. Bayley is still here for you! #IStillLoveYou_

 _Ellie tweets- Nothing to say, I'm gone..._

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the next chapter but Ellie is gone off of WWE TV for a while and there is a reason why. You will just have to keep reading to wait and find out why though.**


	37. I Worry About You

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the first chapter or are gonna leave one for both but anyway, here is the next update.**

* * *

 _ **'Colby's apartment'**_

"Ugh my shoulder feels like hell." Pharya grumbled coming out of the room with her hair messed up from sleep, she headed to the kitchen. Colby closed one of the cabinets as he turned around, he snorted out a laugh making her raise brow. "What is funny?"

"You hair." He pointed out as he leaned on the counter. "Looks like you were rolling everywhere which you were this morning. Every time I came back you were somewhere different."

"I was not." Pharya smiled, she carefully bumped him out the way to get a water from the fridge. "You were barley here this morning anyway."

"Had to get a little therapy in." He shrugged. "And I won't be back by WrestleMania, I was banking on it though."

"Who are you Sasha Banks now?" Pharya raised a brow as she walked around him.

He smirked. "Her theme music isn't bad."

"Don't even think about it Lopez." She sat up on the stool. "I really hate drinking water sometimes but it's the only thing that gets that toothpaste taste out your mouth. I drunk this orange juice right after and the results were not pretty."

"I know the feeling." Colby nodded. "How's your shoulder doing?"

"Better." She shrugged a bit. "But to be sure they took me off TV for a while not only that but to build this up with Charlotte some more to. Currano said I wasn't coming back until Fastlane and to stay off twitter."

"And have you?" Colby's brow raised, he watched her whistle and look elsewhere. "Pharya."

"Okay I checked my twitter feed like once." Pharya rolled her eyes. "But I didn't write anything."

"Uh, huh." He nods giving her a skeptical look. "I'm watching you."

"I'm good with that." Pharya smirked, he shook his head making her chuckle. "You just love walking around me shirtless?"

"I can't lie and say that it isn't amusing to catch you staring and then you pretend like you weren't." Colby said with a smirk. "But I get why they are keeping you off but why for so long?"

"My rotators cup is bruised and they want to make sure it is fully healed and don't want me hurting it anymore. You know WrestleMania is coming up and they don't need anymore wrestlers out." Pharya says, she took sip of her water. "I like this feud me and Ashley got going and it's only gonna get better."

"So who's idea was it to put everything out there?" Colby asked.

"Mine and it's nothing that the WWE didn't know or the fans. Chris Jericho did the same thing to my brother although it was more brutal but you get my point. I told Ashley to bring up my dad that way and gave her some things to say, she was a little skeptical."

"I guess so considering your friends in real life." Colby says.

"Exactly but I just told her go for it. It's heat for her as a heel and me as a whatever the hell I am." Pharya waved it off, Colby stifled a chuckle. "Also I needed a small break." She looked down.

He caught this and raised a brow. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Pharya looked up. "So what are we doing today?"

"I'm going to the school for a bit to help with training." Colby leaned up with a stretch.

"I wanna go!" Pharya hoped out the chair. "I'm going." She jogged to the back.

Colby chuckled following after her with Kevin following behind him. "You know somebody usually waits for the person to say you can come before running to get dressed. And dress appropriate this time."

"What was wrong with what I had on last time?" Pharya questioned as she was digging in her suitcase. "Or are you still a little jealous that all eyes were on me."

"Well any guy with a pulse would but no I was not jealous." Colby rolled his eyes. "Just didn't like how all eyes were watching your back more then your front."

"Jealousy." Pharya sung.

"What was that?" Colby looked back.

"Nothing Colby sweetheart." She grinned back at him.

His eyes tuned to slits. "I wasn't jealous." He pointed.

Pharya hands went up in defense. "You are the one still talking about it dude." She threw a pair of shorts on the bed.

Colby looked at them, he took them off the bed. "Not happening." She started laughing when he put them in one of his draws and closed it. "Those shorten each time you walk."

"Will a pair of capri sweatpants and a crop top be better for you?" Her brow raised amused.

"Yes it would." He nodded.

"Good, I'll wear the opposite." Pharya says, she looked at his facial expression and started giggling. "Kidding, kidding." She headed to the bathroom with her clothes. "You are the only one I look at Colby, trust me." Pharya patted his cheek.

"Thank you, that makes me feel better." Colby nods.

"Yeah." Pharya got in the bathroom, she stuck her head out the door. "You are the only one I look at until the Joker gets on my screen."

"That guy wears to much makeup." Colby says.

She gasped. "What was that amendment I told you that has to be taken seriously."

Colby rolled his eyes. "Thou shall not make fun of the Joker or Harley Quinn, or something close to that." He shrugged.

"Exactly." Pharya glared. "Don't get jacked up for breaking my amendment." She closed the door.

"It's not even a real amendment." Colby called out with a sigh.

"Yes it is!" Pharya called back from the other side of the door.

After getting dressed, they both headed over to Colby's and Maverick's 'Black & Brave Wrestling Academy'. She really liked the name of it since it was a mixture of both his and Maverick's Indy last names.

"Did you guys finally get the cross fit part put in the training area?" Pharya questioned as she looked to Colby who was driving. She was wearing a pair of black capri sweatpants, tennis, and a 'Black & Brave' t-shirt. Her hair was straightened out and pulled in a somewhat neat pony tail.

"Yeah, got in a couple weeks ago actually." Colby says. "When I do start training for the ring I'm gonna be doing it there."

"Might as well. Your paying for the building so why not use it." She played with her nails as she rested he arms on the arm rest. "It's a good thing your doing though, you look like the type to open his own wrestling school."

He smirked. "There is a look for that?"

"Yup." Pharya nodded. "Just gotta point it out.

"Well I'm glad I have the look but I just wanted to give guys and woman a good start before the head out to the independent scene." He said, he had on a pair of black basketball shorts with a t-shirt and his hoodie. His hair had got longer as it was almost now fully brown, it had a couple bits of blonde but nothing noticeable. He had it pull back in a tucked under bun.

"That's true and who better to learn it from then you and Maverick." Pharya says, she looked at his hair. "You know, I'm kind of missing the blonde. Dye it back."

"Not happening." Colby chuckled, he saw her pout. "Don't give me that. If I say yes to that then who knows what color I will have in two months."

"Maybe black or dark purple." She shrugged.

He glanced over at her with a look making her grin. "If I didn't like you I would make you walk three miles."

"I can handle it." Pharya waved it off, she felt the car slowing down. "I'm just kidding Colby keep driving!" She quickly said, he started laughing as he went back at normal pace. "You were really gonna make me walk?"

"For like a mile." Colby said. "I would be waiting for you at the end though."

"Your evil." She shook her head as she pulled out her phone and got on twitter. "I can't wait to watch Smackdown tonight. The fans think I left WWE, I don't know if that is bad or good."

"Both. See when you do come back it will be a shock but not really at the same time." He says. "I wonder how they are gonna survive without you though."

"Ashley is gonna be dealing with Brie Bella if I'm not mistaken. Mercedes and Rebecca got something going on with Tamina and Trinity which should be cool. It is gonna be weird not being there though." Pharya thought about it. "But I'll be alright and besides AJ has a carpool buddy. And I can't believe you are gonna be in a scary movie and in Sharknado 4." She patted his arm a couple times. "Time to put your acting to the test man."

Colby smiled. "Sure is but I am excited about Sharknado and don't forget about you later this year."

"Oh yeah. I never done a Christmas movie before but it should be good, you and Miz are gonna be in it so I should have fun on set. I can't wait to see what else it will be about though."

"Has to be good since you got the top female role. It is however gonna be weird to be playing your brother though. I mean that is just so wrong." He shook his head as she started laughing, he chuckled. "Just very weird and you are supposed to be the Miz girlfriend?"

"I didn't write it man." Ellie put her hands up in defense. "I got a feeling it is gonna be a funny Christmas movie though. Your in it, the Miz, me, Jon, Lana and I heard they got Victoria Justice playing in it. Like you just can't beat this cast and a couple more people but we don't know yet."

"It's gonna be a pretty cool cast, can't wait to start it though." He turned into the parking lot. "Still though, why do you have to be with the Miz?"

"I don't know." Pharya threw her hands up. "We just got titles for now but nobody knows what's gonna happen yet. How do you think I feel about your girlfriend being Lana?" Her brow raised.

"Kinda different with me though." Colby shrugs.

"Not really no." Pharya shook her head.

They got out of the car, he locked it up before heading inside with Pharya. He held the door open to let her go in first.

"Hey!" Maverick called back when he saw him walk in the front. "There she is. About time he brings you back, get over here kid." He pulled her in a big bear hug making her giggle.

"I'm glad you are happy to see me to." Colby rolled his eyes, he gave a nod to the guy behind the front desk. He went around the desk to grab some things.

"Pharya's my favorite women wrestler though." Maverick said as he let her go. "I saw RAW to and man is Charlotte about to get some heat but I know your coming back with a bang."

"You know it." Pharya fived him. "You guys start training already?"

"Sean should be bringing them back from outside cardio in a minute." Maverick said. "You getting in the ring?"

"No." Colby answered before she could.

"Pharya I didn't know you and Colby traded bodies like that, and that quick to." Maverick says looking back at her, she smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha." Colby fake laughed as he walked past. "She is supposed to be resting up that shoulder of hers so no ring."

"You heard my dad Maverick, no ring." Pharya said, she looked back at Colby who gave her a look. "What?" She smiled.

Colby shook his head. "Come on with me and help me look over these." He waved the papers.

"Am I getting paid for this? Cause this qualifies as work to me." Pharya followed him to the back. "Colby can I work here?"

"Sure, but I'm not paying you though." He said.

"The hell? That's slavery man." Pharya said as she heard Maverick laugh at them, she got into Colby's office that he had in the back. Mavericks was in the training area in the back. "I like this little setup in here."

It was normal office space with a window, desk, two chairs in front and one big comfy chair in the back. He had a couch in there with a table in front of it.

"Maverick's niece who like interior decorating had set it up. She did the office spaces and the front." Colby said, he sat in the comfy chair and turned on his computer. "Got tryouts coming up and Maverick gave me these list of people he wants me to look at."

"I wanna look at them to." Pharya went behind the desk and sat on his lap. "I'm still sad that you won't be able to be in WrestleMania though."

"Eh." Colby shrugged as he was typing. "I mean it's a bummer but I'm still gonna be there for you though. If you were injured I know you would still show up whether you are in it or not."

"Cause I have a big heart." Pharya smiled. "Not when it comes to Phil cause he just pisses me off." She felt his shoulders shake as Colby started laughing. "Seriously like living with him for that period of time reminded we why we fought all the time as kids. He always tries to bully me around like he doesn't know by now that I will smack those tattoos off of him."

"Then wouldn't he just smack the tattoos off of you?" Colby questioned.

Pharya went to answer, she closed her mouth as she really thought about it. "Huh. Did not think that one through."

Colby shook his head as he pulled up one of the applications sent to him. "What do you think of uh, Avon Myers. I think I got his name right."

"He's pretty good looking." Pharya nodded, she looked back to see Colby giving her a stare. "Relax, I was just joking...somewhat. But seriously it says that he was ranked number two on his highchool wrestling team which means he probably already knows the basics. Not to mention I got a cool name for his finisher already."

"This I gotta hear, what is it?" Colby asked.

"The A.M." Pharya made an explosion with her hands. "Boom."

He shook his head with a smile. "I had feeling you were gonna say that." She started laughing as she leaned back against him. "You are so goofy."

"Can't help it." Pharya shrugged. "But your goofy."

"At times." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, Lana invited me to her wedding. And yes I'm dragging you with you with me when the time comes also Rusev already said you were invited."

"So you were gonna what, kidnap me if I said no?" He raised a brow.

Pharya nodded. "Yeah pretty much, problem?"

"Just a little, yeah." Colby chuckled. "Nobody is gonna be okay with being kidnapped."

"At least I'm a cute kidnapper though." Pharya says.

"That is true." He nodded. "Now help me finish looking these people over." Colby looked back to the computer, he looked at her out the corner of his eye. Pharya had zoned out as she was looking down and he noticed she been doing that since she got back a couple days ago. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her side to get her to snap out of it. "Hey."

"Huh?" Pharya shook off her thoughts, she looked over at him. "What is it?

"Spacing out on me again. You sure you're okay?" He looked her over a bit concerned. "Your shoulder okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." She nodded.

Colby nodded. "Uh, huh. Then why do you keep spacing out on me?"

"I don't know, just been going in and out of my thoughts for some reason."

"If you say so Phar." Colby went back to the computer. "I'll drag it out of you later."

"Nothing to drag out." Pharya sighed.

"You keep telling yourself that." Colby said.

 _ **'Later'**_

Pharya was on the couch with Colby watching Smackdown, she was mostly happy because AJ won his match against Curtis Axel.

"Ugh, I so want to tweet about this right now." Pharya groaned as she slumped down on the couch. "Colby give me my phone back."

"Nope you told me to do it and no matter how bad you ask to never give it back so yeah." Colby said, he propped up his leg. "Grin and bear it sweetheart."

"I don't wanna grin, I want to frown." Pharya grumbled. She looked back to the TV to see Charlotte making her entrance for her match against Natalya.

 ** _'On TV, In the ring'_**

Charlotte got handed a mic as her theme died down, she smiled at the crowd that heavily booed her. "Did I hear people chant Ellie's name earlier? Well I got some terrible news for you, she isn't here and she may NEVER come back and who would." The crowd booed her, she nodded. "Yeah, Ellie is a failure and a broken woman because a real woman would walk out here and accept her mistakes. This goes to show that I was right and I finally did what no woman has and that's get rid of her forever. That means the spotlight is once again back on me where it always should have been and of course I saw all the tweets and outrage. But how can you get mad at me for telling the truth, sure pouring the alcohol was a bit of a stretch but I thought she needed it. Ellie was a poison to this whole Divas Division and now that she is gone we can all go back to worshiping the true woman back there, ME." She chuckled as Ric clapped for her, she looked to the camera. "But Ellie if you are watching this I just wanna say, I'm glad your back home laid up somewhere hurt. You are a waist of ring time and will never be anything close to what I am in the ring and it will be better if you stay out of WWE like your brother." She dropped the mic and held up her title to taunt the crowd. "The Ellie Era is dead!" Charlotte shouted to the crowd. "It's dead and it is all because of me!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _I am mad that Ellie isn't on TV tonight, I really hate you Charlotte #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is not gone forever Charlotte and when she does come back you are a dead woman #Smackdown_

 _First Seth Rollins is gone and now Ellie, both entertaining people of their own division is gone. Way to freaking go WWE #Smackdown_

 _No! I want to see Ellie #Smackdown_

 _I miss her on WWE TV already, come back Ellie! #Smackdown_

 _The Ellie Era will never die #Smackdown_

Pharya smiled at the TV. "I am proud of her mic skills, they are getting better as a heel."

"Gave her some tips huh?" Colby questioned.

"Just a little bit." Pharya smirked. "Vince pays me extra when I take over the speech and mic classes for the main roster woman and the girls in NXT. Bayley doesn't need it to be honest but Eva, Alexa, Mandy, Sarah Lee and some of the others are gonna be a freaking working progress." She rolled her eyes. "I get not everybody is good on the mic but some of those chicks are gonna give me gray hair."

Colby chuckled. "At least you don't mind helping them and you are a cool teacher when it comes to the mic."

"I learned everything from the voice of the voiceless himself." Pharya smiled. "You better have quick comebacks when you have a brother like him."

"That is true." He nods picking up the remote, he paused Smackdown.

"Hey, we were watching that." Pharya pointed to the TV.

"We will keep watching it when you talk to me." Colby put the remote away.

"I am talking to you." Pharya said in a duh tone.

He gave her a look. "You know what I mean, what's going on with you? And do not tell me that lie that it isn't anything because I know your lying."

"Fine." Pharya rolled her eyes, she turned around to look at him. "I...I'm just not ready to go back so soon."

"You are gonna be out for three weeks, why don't you wanna go back?"

She played with her nails as she looked down. "Because of you."

His brows furrowed confused. "Me? What I do?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything." Pharya quickly said. "I just worry about you when I'm on the road and you're here by yourself still injured. I do have AJ on the road with me now but it still sucks that your not with me back there anymore." She shook her hair out her pony tail as he looked at her a bit shocked from her admitting something like that. "I miss you that's all."

Colby smiled. "Didn't think you worried so much when you went on the road." She gave him a look making him chuckle and hold his arm out. "Come here." Pharya smirked, moving over she hugged him and laid her head on his chest. "You know I get better everyday with my knee. The more I watch wrestling, the more I wanna get back in the ring it's why I take extra days. It does suck knowing you're only gonna be here for a day or two when you come back, I'll be better soon though."

"I know, I just really want you to come back soon." Pharya leaned up so she was sitting on her knees. "And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be worried about me for being worried about you."

"Well I worry about you regardless. You probably just worry about me more because I'm injured right now." Colby pointed out. He pulled her back to him by her arm and pressed his lips against hers before pulling her all the way on his lap. Pharya's hand went to his shoulders as she started to kiss him back. Colby pulled away, his hand traveled down while he rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you to if you we were wondering. I do wish every time that you were walking out the door I was coming with you which is why I work harder to see you more then I do now."

Smiling, she hugged him and felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I really can't wait until your better." Pharya mumbled.

He smirked rubbing his hand up and down her lower back. "Already am actually..."

* * *

 **Yeah I worked in a Colby and Pharya chapter because who doesn't love those two, right? At least I hope I'm right. Also I will be doing a small separate spin off little Christmas movie when December comes which is far but I'm just giving people a heads up. But I hope people liked the update and I will see ya'll in the next one!**


	38. Commitment Issues

**Authors Note- Thought I put in another Pharya and Colby chapter before I start back to the on screen stuff and I know you guys miss Seth and Ellie on screen. That's why I always update like this so I can catch up to that point but even when he does get back, Ellie will still be doing her thing and he will be doing his on his own. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **'Therapy Center'**_

Pharya was sitting on the front desk talking to her family friend Mark at the Therapy center.

"So where is your boy Phar?" Mark stacked some papers up.

"Still in the back." Pharya continued playing on her phone. "He didn't have to come in today but he wanted to and I'm not gonna argue with him."

"He has been doing pretty good in here though. Taking extra days of therapy means the sooner he will get back in the ring." Mark put in. "That's what you want right?"

"Well yeah but I just don't want him to push himself to much, yah know? I don't want him to stop taking extra days but I do want him to calm down just a bit." Pharya shrugged. "Maybe I'm just worrying to much."

"You and your brother do that a lot." Mark says. "Remember what happened when you sprained you wrist and he acted like you were in a body cast."

Pharya laughed. "Oh, yeah. I didn't mind getting piggy back rides everywhere though."

"That was obvious." Mark rolled his eyes. "Talk to your mom lately?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How is she doing?"

"Pretty good. We would have talked civilized for a little while longer until she dropped a bomb on me." Pharya rolled her eyes, Mark raised a brow in question. "She and my dad are talking again."

Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez."

"Yup and Phil is freaking the freak out. You know he is mostly mad because not only does our dad want to talk to all of his kids again, we think he wants to work something out with her." Pharya shook her head. "I personally have nothing to say to him and same goes for Phil but Robin actually talked to him."

"Well I figured that since you and Phil are the hot heads and she is the peacemaker." Mark says.

"What? Phil is the hot head."

"You are to when somebody pushes you to that point." Mark points, she smirked. "Exactly, but I get you two wanna look out for her but you and Phil need to remember she is a grown woman."

Pharya sighed. "We know that but still, why come back now? Why come back when all your kids are grown, making money and don't need you anymore?"

"Come on don't put it like that." Mark nudged her. "He is still your dad and don't you want him to walk you down the aisle one day when you do find that person."

"No." Pharya said honestly. "Phil, you or Colt would walk me down before I ever consider him. Hell even Finn would get picked before I let my sad do it. He may be invited but he kinda kicked himself out that wedding role when he left." She waved it off. "Still I just want my mom to be careful that's all and Phil just wants him far away from her and us."

"I get that because Phil has been the father figure in his absence so he is gonna be more protective that your dad is popping back up. Still if either one of you wanna really move on then you will talk to him and even if he apologizes, you accept it from him."

"Uh, why?" Her brow raised.

"It's called being the bigger person Phar that's why and even if it doesn't mean anything now, it will later. You gotta forgive those that hurt you before you can really move on and be happy. Same with Ross, your forgive him right?" He asked as she nodded. "Exactly, you may not like him or ever want to see him again and still hate him but you forgive him. And now that you finally forgave him, you met Colby who is a really good guy that loves the career you both do. So you see what I mean? Forgiving does a whole lot for people, you know how many times my wife had to forgive me for doing something stupid."

"I'm gonna go on and say like over fifty times?" She questioned with an amused smile.

"Hahaha." Mark fake laughed. "Probably is somewhere in that range but seriously I would just hear your dad out. Phil may take longer to come around but this isn't for him, it's for you."

Pharya nodded. "I'll think about it, that's as close as it's gonna get."

"It's a start." Mark shrugged.

Pharya looked at the time on her phone, she hoped off the desk. "Colby should be finishing up his first session. I'll be back for our girl talk in a little bit Mark." She headed towards the back.

"What did I tell you about calling our talks girl talks?" Mark called out.

"Not to do it but I'm still gonna." Pharya called back with a laugh. She opened the door to the back and waved at some of the people she knew before going further towards the back of the place. Looking around, she saw Colby sitting up on the therapy table, taking a break. "Finished up already?"

Colby looked over when he saw her and nodded. "Yeah, he said I got done three minutes early so it means I'm getting better." He stretched a bit. "Where were you all this time?"

"Up at the front, working the front desk with Mark." Colby scoffed. "Okay that's a lie, we were talking but still working though." She pointed.

He shook his head with a smile. "Right. Man my leg is gonna be sore after this again." Colby sighs as he lifted his basketball shorts to have a look at it. "Hate looking at this thing."

"Then don't." Pharya slapped his hand down making him chuckle, she walked to stand in between his legs as she was pushing the hair that was out to the back. "Are you sure you wanna take all these days?"

"I'm not over doing myself." Colby rolled his eyes, he took her hand that was playing in his hair, she looked at him. "Stop worrying so much." Pharya nodded as she looked down and rested a hand on his leg. "Look at me." He tilted his head downwards, her eyes flickered up. "I'm serious, stop worrying yourself."

"Okay." Pharya nodded. "I can't help it though." She slumped against him.

Colby chuckled. "I know, I know. But look, at this rate I will be back after one or two PPV's after WrestleMania and that's a good thing. You are the only one who really believed that I could be done with this in seven months and you were right."

"Of course, I know what kind of guy you are and how much you love wrestling." Pharya shrugged. "I leave tomorrow to so you are gonna be back to coming here solo."

"That's alright. You'll be back in a couple weeks, well actually in a couple of weeks it will be WrestleMania so I will probably sight seeing with Maverick. After I do a couple of signings with Joe and Jon but that should be it for me and I got what my new shirt is gonna look like to." He pulled out his phone, after scrolling he gave it to her. "What do you think?"

"When do I get mine?" Pharya smiled over at him. "I like this shirt for you, black and white really fits you. Your changing your gear to I'm guessing, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So no more spandex?" Her brow raised.

"Nah there is still gonna be spandex."

"Aw, just when I thought I was gonna see you in wrestling trunks." Pharya said with a slight laugh.

Colby shook his head. "Not happening sweetheart."

"Come on, wear them one more time in the ring." She held up a finger.

"Nah, uh." He gave a head shake.

Pharya pouted at him. "Why do you argue with me on things? Just say yes."

"No because you will never know the word no." Colby says. "And stop with the pout because it's not gonna work."

"Fine I'll just watch your old NXT matches on the WWE Network, you know the time where you did wear trunks." Pharya smirked. "Are you gonna swing the title like you did the NXT title when you win it back?"

"No Pharya." Colby chuckled as she started laughing. "What is wrong with you? I gotta stop getting you coffee before we come here, seriously."

Pharya was still laughing. "You don't wanna see me without caffeine buddy."

"You might actually be a lot calmer or crazier." He shrugged. "I'm willing to take that risk."

She smiled shaking her head, turning around, she leaned back against him. "Me and Mark looked me up on YouTube and found ourselves watching a whole bunch of videos of me and you."

"Of us?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you know like AMV's I think they call them. They like take all our moments on screen and add songs to make it cuter and it was, I even like some of them." Pharya smirked, he just shook his head. "Say what you want but some of those videos hit the heart strings."

"Get help Phar." Colby says.

She shook her head. "The doctor says I never really need it."

"Me and your doctor need to have a talk, or we need to get you a new one."

"But I like her." Pharya giggled, she pulled the video up on her phone. "See look at this one. It's one of the videos with a song by 'Metro Station' called Kelsey but it's the acoustic version."

Colby moved to see more and watched the video play. It had clips of him and Pharya backstage and in the ring, the rest was photos they took on Instagram and Twitter. He watched it play full and it was actually nice to look at, it made him miss being on screen with her more. They were something off screen but their characters on screen weren't yet since creative liked what they had for them for now.

Pharya pressed the home button on her screen. "I think that's my favorite, although I do think it's a weird song to choose considering my name isn't Kelsey. Tell me that isn't weird a bit." She looked to the side but noticed Colby's mind elsewhere, she snapped her fingers and waved her hand in his face. "Colby?"

"Huh?"

"Look who's spacing out now." Pharya folded her arms across her chest with a smirk. "Where was your mind?"

"That video kinda makes you think." Colby lifted his head up, she turned around to look at him confused. "We didn't really get a good chance to build what we had on screen more. But that's changing when I come back."

"Of course. I know Ellie can't wait to get on your nerves or call you so many names in the book." Pharya says.

"Maybe some that haven't even been heard of yet." He said with a smirk, his phone rung making him look at the screen. His brows furrowed together before he ignored it.

"Who was that?" Pharya asked.

"Nobody." Colby shook it off.

"That tone and the face you made after seeing the number says otherwise." Pharya points out.

Colby sighed. "Just Leighla who has been calling me for some reason. I just ignore it."

"Oh." Pharya nodded, she didn't really know how to respond to that or what to even say after that. "Can I ask you something?"

"Not if it leads us to an argument cause I feel that's where this is slowly going." Colby said.

"I just want to know, why did you cheat on her with somebody like Zhara?"

Colby shrugged. "I don't really know myself." She gave him a raised brow. "What's with the really look your giving me?"

"Because nobody cheats unless there is something wrong and you can't say it was because you missed her." Pharya says. "Also you don't cheat on a person your engaged to unless one of them is scared."

"Well Pharya since you have all the answers here, what exactly was I afraid of then?" He asked

"Commitment."

Colby let out a scoff. "If I was afraid of that then why did I want to start something with you?"

"I didn't say you were afraid of that kind of commitment. I mean marriage commitment, maybe that is something that you are afraid of. You can be in a relationship with somebody and break up with them the next day but marriage doesn't work like that. Maybe you thought you wanted to marry her until you realized everything that came with it, just think about it." Pharya shrugged. "I mean of course Zhara wasn't being a good girlfriend to begin with. But you told me yourself she started talking about marriage to much so that's another one out the door."

Colby gave her a look, his brows furrowed together. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well not saying I want to because I don't see that for me until years from now. But if I brought up marriage to you, would you find some excuse to dump me next?"

"Of course not." Colby shook his head.

"Try look at me in the eye when you say that next time Colby." Pharya said, she sighed before hugging him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Your injury is not the only reason I worry about you. It's okay to talk to me about stuff like this, it's not like I can judge you."

"No but you can walk out on me." Colby brushed his thumb across her lower back.

Pharya leaned back to look at him. "Why would I do that? I was just saying that you are afraid of marriage and that's normal. I just don't want you to try and dump one day when I bring it up if we are still together after a couple of years. Me and you are kind of in the same boat when it comes to commitment just kind of like on two different sides."

He shook his head with a smile. "You are...gonna be a real handful down the road." Colby says, mostly everything she said was true but nobody have actually told him like she just did. Commitment was a big thing he was scared of but now he had another thing that he was afraid of. He was scared of Pharya walking out on him or her leaving, or the fact that he was getting really attached to her already.

"I know." Pharya shrugged. "We will work on our commitment issues together though. But if you cheat on me I will kick you and whatever NXT Diva it was ass, you do know that?"

"I kinda figured that." Colby nodded. "Never actually heard somebody besides my mom try to sit here and tell me about myself." He playfully rolled his eyes.

She smiled. "Well I'm going to because I care, I don't care if you get an attitude or not." Pharya hugged his waist. "I just wanna make sure I'm doing my job as a girlfriend."

"Yeah you are." Colby kissed the top of her head. "A girlfriend who needs no more tattoos, how many do you freaking have anyway?"

"I kinda lost count, is that bad?" Pharya chuckled.

"Yes Pharya." Colby said amused as she started laughing. "That is bad."

"Well we can count them when we get back."

"By 'we' you mean you and Kevin right?" His brow raised.

"Ha, you wish." Pharya smirked.

* * *

 **Don't worry you will see them together around WrestleMania but don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think and check out the other chapters!**


	39. Fastlane, The Real Dirtiest Player

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter but don't stop you guys because we are at 201 reviews for 'Straight Edge Sister'. I never really thought my story would get this far to be honest since I had stopped it then re started it again. Figured I get a little support but not like this and I'm glad to see people have fun reading it because I mostly make it just for fun and to switch things up my way. Our next goal is 300 and hopefully we can reach it. But this is a chapter you are gonna wanna read because the Ellie Era REALLY starts here and that's all I'm gonna say...**

* * *

 ** _Raw, backstage 'On screen'_**

Renee was backstage with a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. Charlotte and Ric Flair." The crowd booed heavily as both of them walked into view with a smile. "Charlotte this Sunday you put your title on the line at Fastlane against Brie Bella-"

"Brie Bella?" Charlotte repeated with a scoff, she laughed rolling her eyes. "Renee, Brie is crazy if she thinks she can really beat anybody without her sister. She needs to go home to her now retired husband and think of what to name their first little troll baby that they want to have. And if Brie isn't careful then I will do to her exactly what I did to Ellie Brooks." She said with a smirk as the crowd booed, Renee shook her head. "Don't you shake your head, that witch had it coming and you know it. I did a good thing because it has been weeks since anyone has heard from the little failure. She hasn't been on twitter, answered calls to anyone back here and do you know why?"

"Because you completely embarrassed her on live TV and put her business out there and you had no right to?" Renee raised a brow.

Charlotte glared. "No and see this is why no one ever ask you anything Renee because you don't shut your mouth. Ellie is staying away because she knows what will happen when she ever steps foot in my ring. She is nothing but dead weight and was only bringing us down but now it's up to me to turn things around. So at Fastlane, not only will I beat Brie Bella. I will make her tap and make her like another Ellie and put her on the list with her and her pathetic sister Nikki. Woo!" She walked off.

"That's my girl!" Ric laughed as he pointed at Charlotte. "Let me tell you something Renee, nobody is ready for Charlotte and can come close to her. She is the dirtiest player back here when it comes to the women of this division and nobody has proved me wrong yet. So we will see Brie Bella at Fastlane so she can get her but handed to her by the best in the game. Woo, woo!" He followed after Charlotte.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I really hope Brie takes Charlotte down at Fastlane #RAW_

 _I get WWE wants to give other girls a shot at spotlight here but I just want Ellie back #RAW_

 _Once again I don't get to see Ellie tonight, ugh damn you Charlotte #RAW_

 _I just want to see Ellie pop up on my screen again #RAW_

 _This women's division is a mess without Ellie, bring her back! #RAW_

 _Somebody needs to shut Charlotte up #RAW_

* * *

 ** _Fastlane 'In the ring'_**

Charlotte had put Brie in the Figure 8 and made her tap out. Her theme hit as her dad got in the ring, the ref handed her title and raised her hand.

"Still your WWE Divas Champion, Charlotte!" Lillian announced. The crowd booed as Charlotte held it up with a smile.

"She is still your Champion, Brie Bella fought hard but in the end Charlotte came out on top." JBL says. "Ric couldn't be any more happier."

"Yeah we all know why Ric is happy." Byron said.

Charlotte was celebrating until Ellie's theme hit, the crowd erupted in cheers at her theme. Ric and Charlotte snapped their heads to the ramp wide eyed.

"No way. Is she here?" Cole asks excited. "Is this a joke or is she really here?"

"I hope it isn't Michael!" JBL says happy from hearing her music. The crowd roared in cheers when Ellie walked out from the back. "It really is her, Ellie is back!" He chuckled. "I knew she wasn't gone forever."

"Ellie Brooks, the same woman Charlotte tried to break and embarrass a couple weeks ago. We have not seen or heard from Ellie in all that time as some people started to question if she was coming back." Byron said. "But she is back and Charlotte looks like she has seen a ghost."

"That is no ghost that is Ellie." JBL beams. "My favorite Women's Wrestler is back!"

Ellie glared down at the ring at Charlotte as she started making her way down the ramp.

She had on a pair of jeans, tennis and a black muscle t-shirt that was made into a crop top. Her hair was straightened out and curled at the ends as she had on a black fingerless leather glove.

 _Fan tweets_

 _ELLIE IS BACK! #Fastlane_

 _She's back, she is freaking back. I missed her! #Fastlane_

 _Charlotte is about to get her ass kicked, finally! #Fastlane_

 _The PipebombQueen has returned #Fastlane_

 _Oh yeah! Charlotte you better run #Fastlane_

 _Ellie still looks as good as she did from when she left #Fastlane_

 _I miss hearing that theme song #Fastlane_

 _The Ellie Era is still alive! #Fastlane_

Ellie slapped a couple of fans hands on her way down as Charlotte was still looking at her wide eyed, Ric was having a fit in the ring.

"Ric Flair is freaking out but Charlotte is lost for words! I'm even lost for words." Cole said. "This arena is just as happy to see Ellie as we are guys."

"I know I'm happy!" JBL says.

Charlotte and Ric backed up as she got on the apron, she starred them down before getting in the ring. Ellie walked past while keeping her eyes on Charlotte as she signaled for a mic.

"Ellie has not taken her eyes off of Charlotte for a minute." Byron pointed out, the crowd laughed when Ellie threw a mic at Charlotte and motioned for her to pick it up. "I guess she has something to say." He chuckled.

While keeping eyes on her, Charlotte carefully bent down to pick up the mic. Ellie's music started to die down as she put one of her hands in her pocket, she looked at Charlotte with an unreadable look. The crowd was still cheering for her, Charlotte glared looking at the crowd when some chanted Ellie's name.

"You know before I get into anything here. I just want to say I'm sorry." Ellie said honestly. "I'm sorry if any of you thought I was this perfect girl that walked out here and just loved to fight and get into whatever. Now half of that is true but I'm not perfect and everybody's family has problems, nobody has it great. Sometimes people go down the wrong road and you can only believe that they will come back from it but you Charlotte." She pointed to her. "You crossed the damn line." Ellie says as the crowd cheered in agreement. "Charlotte when you did what you did to me weeks ago, you took something from me. You took away my peace when I come to the ring, I love my fans but I don't need them to know everything about me like that. For once I was actually sitting up somewhere and just feeling sorry for myself, I felt like I hurt other people, I let myself down and my brother and a lot of other people."

"Well you kind of did." Charlotte spoke as the crowd booed.

"No she is right I did." Ellie nods. "I own up to that but I will also own up to is kicking your ass." The crowd cheered as Charlotte took a step back from her. "And I will be doing just that...but not now." She said making the crowd boo in disappointment. "My shoulder still doesn't feel the way I want it to, it is still hurt but-"

"Aww poor Ellie!" Charlotte cut her off. "You walk out here wanting to fight but your still hurt, how stupid are you? Wait I have to remember that you have been through a lot in these past couple weeks. I can tell you been eating more because you look a little chubbier then you did when you left." She said, the crowd booed as Ellie simply shook her head. "Ellie you know what, I feel sorry for you pumpkin and because I do I am gonna give you something. I mean I already got out of a quick title match but how about I give you a match against me right now?" Charlotte asks, the crowd began chanting 'Yes!' to this. "And for the hell of it Ellie I will put my title on the line again." She held the title up. "How would that make you feel?"

"I already told you that I am not ready for a match or a title match." Ellie said sternly. "What are you deaf?"

"Oh okay, your not ready." Charlotte nodded looking away, she hit her with a right hook that sent her down to the mat. The crowd oohed at the impact, Ellie had her cheek with a glare as Charlotte leaned down to her. "You are ready when I say you are. I am about to make you wish you never came back and got in MY ring." She leaned up. "Get me a ref!"

The crowd was cheering this on. "Are we seriously about to have another title match?" Byron questioned.

"It appears so, although Ellie really isn't ready for this guys." Cole says. "She just came back, she said it herself that her shoulder is still bothering her and she isn't ready for a title match right now."

"Ellie better get ready." JBL says.

The ref took the belt from Charlotte and held it up, he gave it to the timekeeper. Ellie was using the ropes to get up, he went over to ask her is she alright but she waved him off nodding. He gave her a concerned look before ringing the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Charlotte quickly tackled her back down and started unloading on her with punches.

"And Charlotte going right after Ellie!" Cole said. "Ellie is just not ready for this guys. Charlotte is once again trying to embarrass Ellie Brooks."

"I agree." Byron nods. "You don't just put on a title match knowing that the other person had no time to prepare, get ready or even change for that matter."

Charlotte picked Ellie up, she whipped her to the corner. Ellie hit it before falling down, she quickly clutched her shoulder again with a pained look as she kicked the mat. Charlotte walked over and started stomping on it repeatedly, she got her in the corner and continued the stomps.

The ref got to three making her back up and show her palms in defense. She quickly grabbed her out of the corner and threw her to the other side of the ring by her hair.

Ellie held her back as she reached for the ropes but was kicked in the shoulder by Charlotte again, she fell back down. Charlotte held her arms out to the crowd as they booed her, she just smiled and encouraged them to keep it coming.

"This is the Charlotte Era now!" She shouted.

"The cockiness of Charlotte once again being shown." Cole says.

Grabbing her by the hair, Charlotte slammed her back down face first before planting her foot on her head. The ref got after her making Charlotte remove her foot, she picked her up by the hair but got slapped by Ellie. Charlotte stumbled back, Ellie grabbed her and start unloading on her with fast right punches, she jumped hitting her with a dropkick. The crowd cheered as she did a kick up back to her feet.

"Haha Ellie hasn't lost a beat in that ring!" JBL praises.

Ellie went for a roadhouse kick, Charlotte ducked it and hit her with some chops to the chest as her dad was cheering her on a ringside. She whipped Ellie to the ropes, she bounced off and ducked a clothesline but was hit with a spear.

"And a spear by Charlotte!" Cole calls it, she got up and grabbed both of Ellie's legs. "We know what Charlotte is looking for here." Charlotte got down and hooked in the figure four leg lock in the center of the ring. Ellie was trying to get out of it. "Ellie is fighting!"

"She has to! If Charlotte locks in that figure 8 then this is over, fight it Ellie!" Byron shouts.

"Tap out! Tap!" Charlotte shouted.

The crowd was cheering in anticipation as some was screaming at her to fight it. Ellie lifted her hand to tap but shook her head and quickly turned over.

"Reversal! Now the pain is on Charlotte!" Cole shouts. "Wait, what is Ellie doing here?" Ellie brought her legs down, she reached behind her and grabbed Charlotte into the kneeling Muta Lock. "Now Ellie with her own submission hold here! Charlotte looks ready to give!" Charlotte was trying to reach for something but there was nowhere to go, she got her hand up ready to tap. "Is she gonna give in?"

Ric snatched his suit jacket off and got on the apron, the crowd booed him as the ref went over to get him off. Ellie let go of Charlotte and kicked her away, she went over to the ropes by Flair who was yelling at her. She glared before smacking him hard across the face.

"Ooh!" Byron and Cole reacted.

"Ellie smacking the hall of famer!" JBL says.

Charlotte saw this and ran to her, Ellie quickly side stepped it and made her run into Ric. He fell off and to the floor, Charlotte covered her mouth shock but was quickly grabbed up by Ellie in a firemans carry. She looked to the camera and winked before hitting the GTS on Charlotte, the crowd erupted at the move.

Ellie quickly covered her, the ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"No way!" Byron shakes his head.

"Three!" The crowd roared in cheers as her theme hit. Ellie sat up shocked as she let out a laugh.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cole shouts. "We have a new Champion?"

"Your winner of this match and new WWE Divas Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announced.

"Did I seriously just see that?" JBL questions still in shock.

"You did!" Byron says happily. "Ellie just beat Charlotte!"

Ellie quickly rolled out of the ring as Ric had got in, she got handed the title and held it up in the air with a laugh.

"Ellie is walking out of Fastlane as Divas Champion." Cole said. "I still can not believe this!" The crowd was still on their feet cheering for her.

Ellie started moving her shoulder and winding it around to show it was perfectly fine. She flexed off her 'injured' shoulder to the camera as she started laughing.

"Wait a minute, Ellie is." JBL trailed off. "Ellie is showing her shoulder is okay, did she."

"I think Ellie just outsmarted Charlotte." Cole chuckled. "She is showing that her injured shoulder is okay. Ellie got one over on Charlotte!"

"Karma comes back around and I bet that it feels good for that young woman right there." Byron says as the camera showed Ellie holding up the title. "I still can't believe Ellie is walking out here as Champion."

"All of this was a big setup and now Ellie is our new Diva's Champion!" JBL praised. "Congratulations Ellie!"

Ellie ran over to where MGK was sitting and jumped over on the barricade and onto him, he caught her with a laugh. She held the title up while holding on to him as she celebrated in the crowd with a grin.

"Charlotte just can't believe it and Ric Flair is throwing a fit." Cole said. The camera showed Ric jacking up the ref and yelling at him while Charlotte was smacking the mat and screaming in anger. "Lets take another look at this." He says as the jumbo tron re showed Ellie doing the GTS on Charlotte.

"Once Ellie hit that, it was all she wrote." Byron says. "Charlotte can only blame herself. She got to cocky and it all caught up with her and I can't say she doesn't deserve this."

Ellie kissed the cheek of MGK before jumping off and back over the barricade, she laughed hitting a cartwheel as she was heading to the ramp. She walked up the ramp backwards with a grin, Ellie leaned back and let out a primal scream as she held up the title.

"I agree with you for once Byron. Karma comes back and when it does it is not pretty but Ellie is walking out of here our new Diva's Champion and she is back!" JBL said happily. "What a way to say I'm back."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is Champion! She beat Charlotte at her own freaking game! #Fastlane #NewChamp_

 _That girl is the queen of bad, congratulations Ellie! #Fastlane_

 _Charlotte had that coming, karma is a you know what #Fastlane_

 _Does this mean Ellie is gonna change it into the Women's Title again, I hope so #Fastlane_

 _Ellie is the dirtiest Diva out there, she really just tricked Charlotte #Fastlane_

 _YAY! Ellie is finally Champion and she deserved it #Fastlane_

 _Ellie was faking the hurt the entire time, ha classic! #Fastlane_

 _Our new Champion is the PipebombQueen! #Fastlane_

 _Ellie is back and she is champion #Fastlane_

 _I had a feeling Ellie new MGK, #Fastlane_

 _Ellie won using her own brothers move, time for Charlotte to GTS #Fastlane_

 _A shoutout to her brother CM Punk was just made #Fastlane_

 _That cartwheel Ellie did was funny lol, welcome back new champ #Fastlane_

 _I am still screaming, Ellie just beat her at her own game #Fastlane_

 _Finn Balor tweets- Lol she is so good at being bad, congratulations champ! #EllieEra_

 _Triple H tweets- The #EllieEra has now officially begun, good luck kid! The Authority is proud but now you need a title that really represents you #WomenWrestler_

 _Lita tweets- I am still in freaking shock and crying a bit, congrats Ellie!_

 _Bayley tweets- YAY ELLIE! She won and I knew she would! #EllieChamp #BigTwitterHug_

 _Seth Rollins tweets- Did I seriously just see that? You are such a sneaky little thing #CongratsEllie_

 _CM Punk tweets- My sister will always be the greatest and dirtiest player in the game, she learned from the best and thanks for the shout out #GTS #StraightEdgeSister_

 _Sasha Backs tweets- Glad somebody shut Charlotte and her fat mouth up but now I have to come for you WWEBrooks, watch ya self #TheBossIsWatching_

Ellie walked back up the ramp with a grin as she held the title up and continued flexing off her shoulder that was fine. She looked back to the ring and winked at Charlotte who's face was now red from anger.

"What did Ric say about Charlotte being the dirtiest player in the game John?" Cole questioned.

"Hey we thought Charlotte was but Ellie just reminded us who really is." JBL said. "Ellie just did what she always does and that is shake this business up once again."

 _Later; Ellie tweets- You thought you broke me Charlotte, you take from me and I take from you #SimpleAsThat_

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and to check out the next chapter! And yeah I do like Enzo and Sasha together especially after last night.**


	40. The Champs Warning

**Authors Note- Don't really have a note for this chapter but I do hope people like that one and the fact that Ellie is champion. It kinda now gives a real reason as to why they changed the title from a Divas title into a Women's title but here is the update!**

* * *

 ** _Raw 'On screen'_**

Charlotte had came out after Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch's match against Tamina and Naomi. She started talking about Fastlane but stopped when Detroit was chanting Ellie's name, she rolled her eyes. "How can you all chant for a cheater like Ellie? Ellie Brooks cheated lastnight and she tricked me, I am the victim here. And the fact that I went to The Authority and told them I want my rematch and they gave it to me. But I have to share it with Sasha or Becky?" She made a face looking at her dad before back at them. "I should not have to share my rematch at WrestleMania against Ellie with any of you because neither of you deserve it. That tattooed cheap knock off of her brother tricked me out my title and I want my singles rematch with her and I want it now!"

Ellie's theme hit cutting her off as the crowd erupted in cheers, they got louder when she side skipped out from the back. Charlotte turned around as her and Ric were standing in the middle of the ramp, Ellie stopped on the center of the stage.

She had on a pair of jean shorts, red and white long converse with a red muscle t-shirt into a crop top. Her hands were tapped up with a red X on the back while her hair was out in curls and one side pinned back.

"Our new Divas Champion is here guys!" JBL said excited. "The belt looks great on her!"

"Once again last night, Ellie was the most talked about. From her comeback and how she managed to what everybody says is knock the chip off Charlotte's shoulder." Cole says.

Her theme died down, the title was on her shoulder as she was smiling from the reception that the crowd was giving her. "You guys have been like this since my guy Shane O Mac returned earlier, wow." The crowd cheered from his name as she laughed. "Charlotte do everybody a favor and shut up just shut the hell up you are annoying, your face annoys me, you breathing annoys me. What annoys me the most is that you are blaming everybody for loosing your title last night except for the person that was pinned. You were so cocky and full of your damn self that you made taking your title from you so damn easy. See I really was feeling sorry for myself until it dawned on me on who the hell I was." The crowd cheered as she said this. "What my family does is what they want and yeah I got daddy issues, who doesn't? I'm not the only one with a dad who walked out and I won't be the last girl. And even though he did, I still became somebody with or without him so what does it matter if he left." Ellie says.

"It matters because-" Charlotte started to say.

"I'm talking!" Ellie shouted at her, she jumped making the crowd laugh and cheer at this. "And when I am talking you shut your mouth. Like I said Charlotte, things happen for a reason and we learn to accept that and you need to face one real fact. You know you can't beat me, you were so eager to face me because you thought I was still hurt and still broken as you call it. You thought you had everything in this game figured out, you may have been a player but I still made the rules and called the shots. I knew if I walked out there like that then you would face me, putting your title on the line was a bonus for me. Charlotte I warned you from day one that I could take your title off of you any time I wanted to and, oh look." Ellie held it up to the crowd. "I did. And I'm gonna be honest with you Charlotte, I don't want this title because I am not a Diva and this doesn't defy me. I defy my own damn self, I do just fine without a belt around me waist, and why is that? Because I am that good and whether I hold this or not I still go in the history books more then any of you." She motioned to Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha. "See I thought the biggest revenge I could get is by doing what you did to me but then I really thought about it. I wanted to take something that would hurt you to the point where you could feel mine and Charlotte taking your title is the best revenge. But the biggest revenge is keeping it from you and never allowing you to ever touch this belt EVER again."

The crowd cheered, Charlotte glared at her. "You keep it for now but when I get my rematch my title is coming back home to the real queen. I will show everybody at WrestleMania that I can beat you and that you got lucky last night."

Ellie scoffed. "I wish I did." She rolled her eyes as the crowd laughed. "Well Charlotte what you really need to worry about is who out of Becky and Sasha is gonna be joining us at WrestleMania. See these next couple weeks are gonna be fun for me because I am just gonna watch the three of you kill each other basically. But let me make this clear to all three of you, I know how good you are and I know how you operate. It doesn't matter which of you come to WrestleMania because you are coming in with no title and that's how your lasses is gonna leave. And all three of you can BANK on that, woo!" She dropped the mic as her theme hit, the crowd cheered as held up the title.

"Talk about a statement at it's best. Who will be meeting Charlotte and Ellie at WrestleMania?" Cole asked. "And that was some strong words from Ellie herself. The biggest revenge she is getting on Charlotte is by keeping her belt from her."

"I think that's actually brilliant." JBL said. "Charlotte knocked off Nikki Bella who was unbeatable with that title and Ellie comes along saying she could have did it. Then she told Charlotte she can take that belt off of her anytime and with Ellie's history record I already believed it."

"Agreed. All I know is that things are gonna get real catty in these next couple of weeks between those four women and you can believe that Ellie isn't done with Charlotte." Byron said.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie dropping a bomb on all three by using their own sayings, I love that girl #RAW_

 _Ellie looks good with a title around her shoulders #RAW_

 _I hope she changes it to a Women's Title so she will carry it with more pride #RAW_

 _Ellie is back in the building peoples! #RAW_

 _Our new Champion looks in The Rock's words 'Goodness!' #RAW_

 _Another reason I love Ellie, she knows she doesn't need the title but is keeping it out of spite #RAW_

 _Am I the only one glad Chalotte isn't champ anymore? #RAW_

 _So she really did trick Charlotte into giving her a title match, nice #RAW_

 _How can you not love Ellie more? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Don't care if it's #TheBoss #TheLassKicker or #TheBigMouth, I will give this title up when the hell I want to and right now ...I DON'T WANT TO! #EllieEra_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

"So let me get this straight." The camera showed AJ Styles, wearing one of his shirts. He got a loud pop from the crowd as he was backstage by some work crates. "You pretended to be hurt Sunday so Charlotte would face you that night? And now that you are Champion, you are gonna keep a title that you know you don't need out of revenge?"

"Yeah." Ellie nods, the camera showed her as she got a loud reaction from the crowd. She had the title rested on her shoulders as she was standing next to him.

"And you planned all of this after what Charlotte did to you?" He questioned, she nodded again. "I don't know whether to feel really proud or really scared of you right now."

The crowd laughed along with Ellie. "I know, but there is reason for everything I'm doing man. I was already talking to Trips."

"Trips?" AJ raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for Triple H. But I was talking to him and if this becomes a Women's Championship again then I might keep it with pride. Until then this is just an object I'm holding because it means something to Charlotte and she wants it back."

"What are you five El?" AJ chuckled.

"I can pull off pig tails." Ellie nudges him with a grin as he playfully rolled his eyes. "But I am more proud of you right now. beating Chris Jericho like that again and again and then at Fastlane? Your proved why you are Phenomenal but my thing is why in the hell did you tag team with him earlier?"

AJ shrugged. "He isn't that bad El and I know you and him got some issues but we had some great matches and I think there is a respect building there."

"Please that Bon Jovi idiot only respects himself." Ellie rolled her eyes. "I don't trust him."

"Come on he said some good things about you after our tag match and that he is glad your back. Not only that but we kind liking being a tag team. We came up with a tag name, something like Y2AJ."

"Oh my god." Ellie shook her head getting laughs from the crowd. "You do what you want because your grown but I'm watching that idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot Mellie?" Chris walked into a view getting a reaction from the crowd.

"It's Ellie." She corrected him.

"I said it's Mellie." Chris said.

"I don't care what you said you idiot it's Ellie. And I don't care what AJ thinks but I'm watching you." Ellie said. "Stab him in the back and I will knock your lights out again."

Chris glared at her as he took a step forward, he held up a finger. "You better watch it Brooks."

Ellie brows furrowed. "Watch what?"

"It." Chris gritted out.

"Okay I'll watch it." Ellie said doing jazz hands.

"You better." He started walking back. "You need to control that wild she beast." Chris says to AJ.

"Your the she beast, get a better haircut." Ellie says with a scoff.

"I will when you get a better face." Chris said with a fake smile, it quickly dropped. "Idiot." He mumbled walking off.

"Your the idiot!" Ellie called out, AJ just continued shaking his head. "Don't give me that head shake. You better watch it Styles." She said to him before walking off.

"Watch what?" AJ let his hands fall by his sides as he followed her, the crowd laughed at them.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Did Chris Jericho really call her Mellie? #RAW_

 _Lol see this is why I missed Ellie #RAW_

 _She hasn't missed a beat with the insults #RAW_

 _Yeah AJ, your sister is a little scary #RAW_

 _Chris and Ellie are funny together #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- You need to watch it IAmJericho, #BonJoviLookinIdiot_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

The camera showed Roman Reigns who got mostly boo's, he stopped fixing his wrist when somebody walked in his locker room. Looking up, he quickly stood up.

"Now what do you want?" Roman questioned.

Panning the camera over, it showed Ellie with a smirk as the crowd cheered. "Just to wish you luck in your match against The League of Nations. To bad I don't like you anymore because I could have helped you like I was trying to do at the Rumble."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for that anyway." Roman says, she scoffed. "I didn't know what you did because I was already out. You may have had nothing to do with that but I know you knew that your little mentor was coming back."

"Yeah, I did." Ellie nods, she chuckled. "But Roman, you aren't sorry yet. You messed up big time when you speared me, you should have listened but you wanted to be a hot head. And with doing that you have pissed me off and I will get my payback against you very soon. It may be tonight, after WrestleMania or a couple PPV's after WrestleMania, who knows." She shrugged. "But I promise you that when it happens your ass will never see it coming but your gonna know I was the one that did it. So I would just watch your back more then you are doing now because Deno won't save you. He's got his butt in hot water with Brock Lesnar and I already know how that train wreck is gonna end. You know what Roman I am gonna be honest with you on why these fans are starting to hate you." Ellie stepped to him. "When they stop shoving you down their throats and you go back to being that quiet bad ass like you were in The Shield. Then maybe they might come back or maybe you are to far gone or maybe Seth Rollins was right about you and Dean the whole time. That without him around, you two are nothing and he was always the best out of the three of you." She glared as the crowd oohed, they had a small stare down until Ellie smiled. "Just thought I give you a heads up about what to look out for, good luck tonight. You are REALLY gonna need it."

Ellie walked off with a smile, Roman glared watching her leave.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Roman has pissed off the last person you want to piss off #RAW_

 _That's the scary part about Ellie, you never know when she is coming but she is #RAW_

 _Ellie has a point though #RAW_

 _FINALLY! Somebody else agrees that he is being pushed down our throats #RAW_

 _If Roman did go back to a heel we really probably would like him more #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- You are on my list Roman but I got something special planed for you so it will have to wait a while, just watch your back #ElliesComing_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

JoJo was backstage holding a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time. Charlotte and Ric Flair." The crowd booed as they came into view. "Charlotte earlier tonight Ellie addressed you, Sasha and Becky about facing her at WrestleMania for her Divas-"

"Wait a minute hers? No, no, JoJo it is still mine because she had to trick me to get her match against me and she should be grateful I put my title on the line. After I already defended it by the way but as soon as I go to claim my rematch, Stephanie tells me that it happens at WrestleMania. Not only that but I have to share it with either Becky or Sasha? How is that fair JoJo? See Stephanie knows I can be her husbands little protege so they are protecting her from me because they know I will end-"

Charlotte was cut off as Ellie speared her out of nowhere with a scream.

"Whoa!" Cole shouts. "Is that Ellie?"

"It is!" Byron says.

The crowd cheered from seeing her, she started banging Charlotte's head in the floor. Refs and more security came over but Ellie kept going as she was pounding on her with rapid left and right jabs making Charlotte cover up. Both of them rolled around on the floor to get control while still trying to be pulled apart.

"They can't get them off each other." JBL chuckles. The refs pulled both girls apart, the crowd cheered when Ellie got free and jumped back on her and brought her back to the ground. "Good grief!"

"Come on Ellie! Let her go! Let go of her head!" Some refs yelled as a lot of commotion started to go on backstage.

They pried both girls apart again, both of them were still kicking and clawing to get free. Charlotte got free and ran to her but was met with a right hook to the face.

"Ooh!" Byron winces with the rest of the crowd. Ellie jumped back down on her. "Ellie still going after her. I know the title was to take for revenge but we should have saw this coming. All this anger building in Ellie for weeks and weeks."

"Get her off!" Charlotte shouted.

"Do your jobs!" Ric yelled at them. "Do it! Get that crazy girl off my daughter like that!"

The refs got her off and had to pull Ellie down the hall. "Calm down Ellie!"

"I'll calm down when she's dead!" Ellie shouted. "The only person that needs to be protected is you! You better pray I let you make it to WrestleMania Charlotte! You will NEVER get your title back from me!"

Charlotte was on the floor holding her cheek with a glare as Ric was helping her up.

 _Fan tweets_

 _There is the Ellie we missed, now she is really back #RAW_

 _You lit the fire under the wrong person Charlotte #RAW_

 _That K-O punch was serious! #RAW_

 _Ellie scared me with that spear lol, I didn't know who that was #RAW_

 _Now that's how the New Champ does things, oh yeah! #RAW_

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- Charlotte you little prick did you think me taking your title was my only revenge? Nah I'm still gonna beat the hell out of you #YouStartedThis_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Renee was backstage with a mic as she smiled. "Please welcome the new WWE Divas Champion, Ellie Brooks." Ellie came into view with the title as she was still frowning from earlier. "Ellie you will be defending your title against Charlotte and either Beck or Sasha at WrestleMania."

"Yeah, yeah. How about I talk about Charlotte for a quick second here Renee? See I did what I did to teach her a lesson and trust me it feels good when you finally crush a witch under a house. But that doesn't make me feel better but you know what did? When I connected my fist to Charlotte's face over and over again. Charlotte honestly thinks she is getting this title back but she isn't and don't call me Divas Champion anymore. When I have this it is the Women's Championship." The crowd cheered as Renee nodded with a smile. "Renee when Charlotte exposed my private life and then had nerve to pour liquor on me and just treat me like that. To be honest I felt embarrassed and that everybody would see me different and then I thought, who the hell cares? I am who I am because I don't care about what people think about me and that's what makes me a role model to people. No I don't need any surgeries on my body, make my breast bigger or my butt. Pack on makeup or even change myself because I love who the the hell I am. And yeah my family has their issues but it doesn't change the fact that I will kick anybody's ass back here. I beat Becky and I beat Sasha at NXT before and now Charlotte is on that list as well. And at WrestleMania I will welcome those bimbos to my era, the Ellie Era and that is all I have to say." She walked off a the crowd cheered.

Renee smiled lowering the mic.

 _Ellie's tweets- My only female friend in the WWE is having a little bit of problems so I think it's time to revisit some old stomping grounds and stomp some heads in #ElliesComingBayls_

* * *

 **Ellie is going back to handle somethings for an old friend. Anyway that was all for this update and I will see everybody in the next one!**


	41. NXT, Who Is Cethlenn?

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters, and I see I got some new story followers to so don't forget to leave a review to by the way. Anyway, here is two more chapters for this update, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _ **NXT, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed JoJo backstage with a mic in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest. The NXT Women's Champion, Bayley." The crowd gave her a loud pop as she came into view, she wore a sad frown as she looked down. "Bayley, you and Carmella were set to take on Eva Marie and her new allie Nia Jax in a tag team match for tonight's main event. But we just found earlier that Carmella was attacked and won't be able to take place in that match, have you found another partner?"

Bayley shook her head. "No JoJo I haven't, I was to worried about Carmella and what happened to her. I know who attacked her that way and I'm pretty sure we all know who did it, but I don't get why? It was bad enough that Eva and Nia had attacked her last week. We already have our match, I just feel that they should act more like women and face this head on and face to face. Not attack people from behind."

"Excuse me?" Eva walked over into camera view with Nia Jax. The crowd booed both of them loudly but it was mostly directed towards Eva. "We only attacked her because she doesn't live up to me and Nia's standards and neither do you. I mean look at you." She motioned to her wrestling gear and custom t-shirt, she flicked her pony tail. "Like where do you get your fashion choices from? You look like some little fan girl that belongs out in the crowd, not in me and Nia's ring. And I guess since you have no partner that you will be facing us all on your own." Eva teased as she leaned to get in her face, she blew a kiss at her making the crowd boo.

"And we will be sure to make an example out of you." Nia said cracking her knuckles. This made Bayley back up a bit but she wasn't gonna back down.

"No what you two are gonna do is back up out of her face." Ellie said coming into view, the NXT crowd went crazy with cheers. Her eyes widened as she looked to the camera with a smile. "Well alright, I was missed." She got in front of Bayley and glared at Eva who leaned up and backed up near Nia. "Like she could really save you from me." Ellie scoffed.

Bayley grinned before hugging Ellie from behind, her eyes widened from the sudden gesture. "Hi Ellie!"

Ellie sighed. "Bayley, we talked about this hugging. Release me, you are wrinkling my leather."

"Sorry, sorry." Bayley let her go with a nervous smile. "I-I'm just so happy that you are here."

"Why are you here?" Eva frowned at her.

Ellie snapped her head back to her with a glare. "Don't you ever open your mouth to question me." She said sternly, she adjusted her title on her shoulder. "Now I am telling you why I am here because I want to tell you. I watched you and your little body guard over there gang up on Bayley and I don't like it, I could care less about Carmella. But when you mess with this one." Ellie pointed to Bayley. "That is where I get involved. I came from the main roster, you know the main roster right Eva? It was a place that you were in but they saw how much you freaking sucked at it and sent your butt back down here." The crowd cheered in agreement, Ellie smirked at her glare. "What? Not use to anybody telling you about yourself? Well let me tell you this to your face so you will already know. I don't like girls like you, I never will and no matter how much Kendrick trains you Eva." She took a step to get in her face. "You will never be anything compared to me and Bayley when it comes to being a woman wrestler. That is how I feel about you when that camera is on and when it isn't. You are nothing but an embarrassment and a slap in the face to everything I have worked hard for since being in WWE. Me and Bayley bust our asses for what? For girls like you to walk out there and just screw stuff up? Matter fact I got a new ring name for you, instead of just Eva Marie and hear me out on this one. We make it, Eva Botcher Marie." The crowd laughed as Bayley bit back a giggle. "That sound good to you? I like it because that's all you do." Ellie smiled.

"I kinda like it." Bayley says.

"Shutup, no one was talking to you." Eva snapped. "God you're so annoying and bubbly."

"Whoa!" Ellie shouted at her. "Don't you talk to her like that." She looked back at Bayley and pointed to Eva. "What did I tell you to do when things like this talk to you that way?"

Bayley rubbed her arm. "Ellie I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?" Ellie questioned.

"It's illegal in the U.S." Bayley whispered.

"Really?" Ellie raised a brow and got a nod from her. "Huh, I did not know that."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Look, unless you are here to watch your friend get beat down. Then I suggest you head to the door with that exit sign above it."

"Actually I am staying and it's not to watch. I will be Bayley's replacement partner, I talked to Regal before I came over here." Ellie said as she looked at Eva and Nia who didn't look happy.

Bayley jumped excited. "You're really gonna be my partner tonight?"

"Yeah, and don't you dare hug me." Ellie said sternly making Bayley quickly put her arms back down by her side.

Nia scoffed as she stepped forward. "Be excited all you want but you need to remember that she won't be here to help you when she goes back."

"I don't know who you think you scare but what you are gonna do right now is back up out of her face." Ellie got in the face of Nia as the crowd cheered this on. "I am only here to lend a hand to the only girl I can actually stand in this business. Bayley doesn't need me to beat the crap out of both of you at the same time."

"I kinda might if one of them holds me down while the other person tries to-"

"Bayley!" Ellie shouted as she threw her hands up, the crowd laughed. "I am trying to be serious here, can you just like try to not point out the obvious."

"Sorry, go on." Bayley motioned to them.

Ellie sighs. "This friendship between us is gonna be a long road, look bottom line is that she isn't alone. So we will see you two out there and a little career advice Nia. If you really wanna go places then detach yourself from that red slime bug next to you."

"Whatever." Eva rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about that." Nia says. "While I'm beating you down in MY ring." The crowd oohed.

"No, no, no" Ellie glared. "Every four squared ring I step into is mine because I know how to own it and sell it every time I get in there. Selling moves in that ring is something that I know you can do Nia but not Eva." She said with a slight smirk.

"Good one." Bayley nods with a smile as they low fived each other.

Eva pulled Nia back to get in her face. "You got one more time to insult me. Because I find it real funny that you hold a title of something that you hate being called."

"And I find it funny every time I see you try to wrestle in that ring." Ellie said back. "You wanna play the insult game but you don't have enough ammo sweetheart. But I am loaded with it, so why don-"

"I got more against you then you think. What you need to-"

"Don't you ever interrupt me again!" Ellie shouted over top of her. "I will smack that fake red dye out your head and onto Nia's gear and change it from blue to red. Do not pick a fight with a girl that is know for finishing them. So take you and your triple X gear and get the hell out of my face before I slap you away." She pointed as the crowd gave this a loud reaction.

Eva glared. "Come on Nia." She backed up with her.

"Bye Eva Botcher Marie!" Ellie waved, she looked to JoJo. "Take a hike." The younger girl put her hands up in defense before walking off. Ellie turned around to see Bayley already grinning at her again. "What now?"

"You came here to help me." Bayley pointed.

"Please don't think to much into this. I just thought they would pull something like this so I came just in case." Ellie waved it off.

"But you came because I needed you." Bayley hugged her arm with a squeal. "Thank you Ellie!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Uh, huh. Would you let me go? You know I hate the hugging thing from other people."

"But hugs are nice." Bayley looked up. "Wait, you're not wrestling in that are you?"

"What's wrong with this?" Ellie says, the camera showed her clothes. She wore a pair of jeans, a black tank top and black leather jacket with the title on her shoulder.

"It's so dull and plain." Bayley says.

"Watch it." Ellie pointed, the crowd laughed.

Bayley smiles. "It needs some color to it. Ooh!" She jumped back making Ellie draw back wide eyed. "Can I pick you out a shirt? And do something with your hair please?"

"No Bayley." Ellie shook her head, Bayley pouted and looked down. She let out a sigh from looking too long. "Fine." Bayley quickly grinned as she was happy again. "But I swear to God if you put any side pony tails, or streamers in my hair, I will kill you."

"We'll see." Bayley sung.

"No, no we won't." Ellie said.

Bayley grabbed her arm. "Maybe we can give you a shirt with kittens, or balloons." Ellie eyes widened in horror. "Maybe one with different colors like a rainbow and we will give you a headband to!" She started pulling her away.

"That's great." Ellie fake smiled with a laugh, it trailed off into a cry. "This is gonna be horrible."

The crowd laughed at them.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is at NXT! #NXT_

 _I'm so glad that I decided to watch NXT tonight because Ellie just owned Eva, about time somebody did #NXT_

 _Eva couldn't touch Ellie with wrestling even if she used a ten foot pole, Eva Botcher Marie #NXT_

 _Ellie is gonna be Bayley's partner, aw she actually does have a friend. Even though it is only one I am glad it's Bayley #NXT_

 _The Champ has come to NXT and she is about to show Eva what wrestling really is #NXT_

 _Lol somebody help Ellie #NXT_

 _I love their friendship but I can not wait to see them face each other in the ring one day, hopefully when Bayley goes to the main roster #NXT_

 _Everything Ellie said about Eva was a 100% true #NXT_

 _Pipebomb on all red everything! #NXT_

 _XXX ring gear? Lol, Eva's gear does look like it belongs on a porn site. I'm just saying or maybe she just has that look #NXT_

 _Bayley tweets- I am so happy to see my best friend WWEBrooks she really isn't that bad once you get use to her, big hugs to Ellie! #ThankYou_

 _Ellie replies- What the hell did I tell you about virtually hugging me over the internet? #NXT_

 _Ellie tweets- I meant everything I said to Eva, I will never let girls like you mess up what I work hard for #NotInThisLife Eva Botcher Marie_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie ran backstage, she kept checking behind her to be sure she wasn't followed. Once she came across an empty locker room, she had went inside and slammed it closed. Her chest heaved in and out as she was breathing heavily. "I think I finally lost her.""

"Ellie?" A voice questioned.

Letting out a shriek, she whipped around to see Finn Balor. "Oh Finn it's just you, thank God." She sighed out of relief with a hand over her chest.

The camera showed Finn sitting over on the couch in the locker room, his NXT belt was by his feet. "Just me? Well now I feel missed but what in the Irish hell are you wearing El and who are ya running from?"

"Bayley." Ellie rolled her eyes. Her outfit had changed as she still had on her jeans with a **'I'm A Hugger'** muscle t-shirt into a crop top. All her hair was pulled to the side in a pretty fishscale braid that had purple and pink strands mixed inside. "I agreed to let her dress me and that was the worse thing I ever agreed to in my life. Besides that one time when I ate those four bags of cotton candy with that berry slushy and then went on those tea cups at Disney World."

Finn chuckled. "That was not a pretty sight. But I think you looked kinda cute and weird at the same time with all that on." He kept looking at her before he snorted out a laugh.

"That's not funny, this is not funny." Ellie pointed at him. "I give her some freedom and she does this to me."

"Come on, Bayley is your only friend girl wise." Finn says. "I think it's good that you came here to help her. It is unlike you but still sweet."

"Thanks." Ellie smirked, she looked around the room. "So do you um, mind telling me why you're in this quiet locker room with this low light calming setting? Like what is up with all this?"

"Just doing some thinking." Finn shrugs. "Nice title by the way." He smirked as he looked back ahead.

Ellie pulled it off her shoulders as she had a seat close to him. "Thanks." She curled her legs up on the couch as she put the title in the empty spot next to her. "I like your's as well but at least you want yours."

"You don't?" His brow raised.

Ellie shook her head. "I only took this to embarrass Charlotte and hurt her as much as she did me. But I found out that only happens when I'm smacking her upside the head." She nodded, Ellie sighed sitting back. "I do want to be Champion because what girl doesn't want to reach this goal? But this title doesn't defy me, it's a Diva and that's not what I am and even if it was to change. I still don't need it to prove how good I am and I never will."

"That's true." Finn agreed. "A title only is a piece of gold that you walk around with that has a name attached but if you don't live up to that name then what are you."

"Eva Botcher Marie?" Ellie questioned.

Finn nods with a smile. "Then your an Eva Botcher Marie."

Ellie giggled. "But enough about me and why I'm hiding from Bayley, why are you sitting in here alone like this. Thinking of how much you wish I stayed in NXT?"

"No." Finn said plainly, he caught her glare and smirked. "It's in the back of my mind but that isn't all. So many people just has been gunning and on my tail for this title since I got it. Then you got some big names making their way into NXT to."

"Ohh that's what this is about." Ellie says. "I get it, new guys coming in and you're getting a little scared. But why I do not know though."

"What do you mean?" Finn looked back at her.

"Look what you guys have turned NXT into. I wish I could have stayed down here with you, Bayley, and now Shinkskue is coming." Ellie smiled. "This place is gonna liven up some more but when you do get called up which I feel will be soon, NXT has a lot of work to do. You built a legacy in here and it will take some big shoes to fill your void and hopefully it can be done."

"A legacy I built here huh?" His brow raised.

"Dude you are phenomenal, pun intended by the way. But you are amazing in that ring, you were the one that brought me to Japan in the first place. Because of you and the guys I built a legacy down there as a well known badass, which I still am by the way." Ellie reminded as he playfully rolled his eyes. "My point is, you showed that you can go from scrubbing toilets in Ireland to living your dream after that. If you can do that then it doesn't matter what guy comes to NXT, there will never be another Finn Balor."

"Thank you El." Finn nodded, he patted her leg. "I needed that."

"Anytime, you gave me advice all the time so why not repay the favor. Just don't get to full of yourself because I promise you I will knock the hell out of you and snap you out of it."

"Now that's what you call friend goals." Finn chuckled, she smiled hugging him from the side. "You're gonna be a good Champion by the way."

"Oh yeah?" Ellie looked up. "How do you know?"

Finn gave a shrug. "Cause you're Ellie."

"That is true." Ellie giggled as she pulled away. "You're gonna be okay when you finally do come up to the main roster, Balor Club gonna be still kicking?"

"Well yeah." Finn scoffed. "We already got our first female members."

"Members?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Yeah, you and Bayley." Finn says.

Ellie groaned. "Should have saw that coming." She sat back into the couch. "And another thing, while you're down here try not to bring out that Demon to much buddy." Ellie nudged him. "I got to watch you sometimes and make sure you don't loose it down here."

Finn smirked. "You're always looking out for me, huh Cethlenn?"

Her body stiffened up. "Now I haven't heard you call me that name in a long time." She shook her head and looked at him out the corner . "Stop trying to pull me in that little mythical world of yours Finn."

"Can't pull you into what you already apart of." Finn shrugs. "There is something I need to tell you though, do you know what the name Cethlenn means?"

Ellie brows furrowed confused. "No, you never really told me. You just started calling me that after a couple months but you never told me what it means."

Finn put his hand on the side of her face and pulled her closer, he whispered something in her ear that only she heard. Her eyes widened in shock, she leaned back to look at him as she saw his blue eyes staring back at her. She didn't know how to put it but while she was staring at him, Finn wasn't the one staring back at her. It was like somebody else was looking at her and the look he was giving her was one she hadn't seen in a long time from him.

Ellie got over her shock, she tilted her head to the side as she lifted up her hand and placed it on his cheek. She brushed her thumb across his cheek with a calm look. His hand rested on her hip and gave it a squeeze making a shiver go through her body, her mind was telling to get up but her body wasn't letting her.

"Ellie!" Bayley called out as she could be heard from outside the door. "Where did you go El?" She knocked on the door. "Is anybody in here?"

Ellie snapped out of the trance she was in. "Oh snap it's Bayley." She shot up from the couch and grabbed her title. "I'm gonna hide in that closet, you never saw me." Ellie says with a stern look, she didn't know what the heck just happened between them but was happy for once that Bayley popped up.

"Seen you where?" He raised a brow.

Ellie smirked. "Good job." She ran and hid in the closet.

The room door opened as Bayley jogged in already in her gear. "I could have sworn I heard her. Oh, h-hi Finn." Bayley waved with a smile as she was a little nervous.

"Hey, Bayley." Finn sent her a nod.

The inner Demon in him had calmed down a bit but it had been a while since he saw Ellie even though that wasn't her name for him. Cethlenn was still her name in his book because that's what and who she is to him and when the time was right her would take her back. He almost just did it but what would be the point when she was going back to the main roster, so for now he would just sit back and wait.

Bayley looked around. "Um have you seen Ellie? I was dressing her for our match latter and when I went to get her a headband she left."

Finn looked back to make sure she wasn't there. "Uh no I haven't seen Ellie anywhere Bayley, sorry." He says, he pointed behind him before mouthing 'She's in the closet'.

Bayley made a confused face until she caught on, she gave him a thumbs up with a smile. "Thanks." She whispered before walking back to the closet.

Finn picked up his title as he leaned back into the couch, he stared down at it.

The sound of the closet door could be heard opening. "Ellie!"

"Damn you Finn!" Ellie shouted.

Finn smirked as he continued staring down at his NXT title.

 _Fan tweets_

 _What in the hell did I just see? #NXT_

 _Cethlenn? I want to know what that name means to! #NXT_

 _Was it just me or was Ellie in like a trance or something #NXT_

 _Ooh, Finn and Ellie. Seth Rollins will not be happy when he does come back #NXT_

 _The Demon in Finn wants Ellie but he will have to answer to the Man about that #NXT_

 _I'm curious about the name Cethlenn to, what does it mean? #NXT_

 _Their relationship is a bit mysterious but I like it and we know what Balor means so what does Cethlenn name means? #NXT_

 _When Finn does come to the main roster and hopefully soon, I gotta feeling him and Seth Rollins will be bumping heads #NXT_

 _I don't know what just happened but I want to see more of Finn and Ellie and I wonder how Seth is gonna feel about that #NXT_

 _Ellie tweets- Always good to give pep talks to friends but was it just me or was something off? #Shruggs I guess it's nothing_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Nia and Eva were already in the ring waiting as Eva's music was playing. She leaned back on the ropes as she was fixing her hair with an annoyed look.

Bayley's theme hit as the crowd was immediately on their feet. She walked out with a smile but stopped when she realized somebody wasn't behind her. Bayley rolled her eyes with a smile before walking back, she came back out while pulling a protesting Ellie with her.

"And their opponents, the NXT Women's Champion Bayley and the Diva's Champion Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announced as the crowd gave them a loud reaction.

"Bayley pulling her bestfriend she calls her out to the ring, Tom how the heck did a girl like Bayley and Ellie ever become friends at all?" Cory Graves questioned.

Tom chuckled. "They say sometimes opposites make the best of friends. I'm still shocked that Ellie really does care about other people."

Bayley held Ellie's hand giving it a tug, Ellie rolled her eyes before doing her entrance taunt with her. They walked down to the ring and slapped some fans hands.

"Ellie just doesn't look like herself with what Bayley has done to her but she still is the Champion." Cory reminded. "Now she is no Eva Marie but I got a feeling Ellie would have done amazing in NXT. The girl never ceases to amaze when she gets in that ring and I got a thing for crazy chicks."

"Ellie indeed does have some screws loose." Tom nods. "But I think her coming to back Bayley up is a really nice thing of her to do even if it is un Ellie like."

Both of them got in the ring, they backed up before showing their hands and titles to the NXT crowd who was cheering loudly. Her theme died down as Bayley took her shirt off to show her ring attire top, Ellie had put her title in the corner.

"You know this is gonna be the first time that Ellie has performed in an NXT ring in months." Cory reminds. "She stayed down here for a couple months until the big boss himself saw better use for her on the main roster."

"A place that Ellie has been you could say dominating since she first arrived, whether it's knocking down guys or girls this woman is ready." Tom says.

Ellie gave Bayley a high five and got out on the apron, Eva decided to start things off with her as Nia took the apron as well. The ref looked at the two woman before calling for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"Bayley gonna start things off with Eva here." Cory said, Eva and Bayley locked up. She got Eva to the corner, the ref started to count for both woman to come out. Bayley put her hands up in defense along with Eva as Bayley backed up, Eva quickly slapped her. "Firey red smack from Eva Marie."

Bayley held her cheek, she slapped Eva back hard across the face. Ellie was cheering with the crowd from the impact of the smack. She backed up and splashed her in the corner, Bayley dragged her out the corner before hitting her with a clothesline. Eva got back up, Bayley started hitting her with a series of clotheslines before hitting her with a dropkick that sent her falling back against the ropes.

Eva stumbled up, Bayley ran to her but went over the ropes as Eva held them down on purpose. Bayley landed out on the apron, she blocked a punch from Eva and hit her with one of her own. This made Eva fall back as the ref checked on her, Bayley caught something out the corner of her eye and was met with a kick from Nia.

"Ooh!" Tom and Cory reacted with the crowd, Bayley hit the apron hard before falling off onto the floor.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ellie shouted ready to get in the ring, the ref had to pull her back and get her back to her corner. "That is bull man!"

"Ellie clearly not happy about that dirty trick from Nia." Cory says.

Eva blew a kiss back at Ellie who nose scrunched up in disgust, she got out the ring and threw Bayley back inside. Bayley held the back of her head and crawled to Ellie who had her hand out for the tag. Eva quickly ran inside and stopped her, she started hitting Bayley with a series of rights. She got back to her feet and taunted the crowd who booed her in retaliation.

Eva bent down to grab her but was met with a cradle lock.

"One!"

"Two-" Eva kicked out.

"Eva with a kickout at two!" Tom calls it.

Bayley ran to tag in Ellie but got her hair grabbed by Eva who slammed her back down with force, she picked her up and hit her with a snap suplex.

Eva got back to her feet with a smile as she held her arms out, she looked to Ellie. "Who's the botcher now huh?!" She shouted.

Eva turned around into a spinning roadhouse kick from Bayley as the crowd cheered, Ellie smirked. "Still you Eva, still you."

Both girls were down, Eva rolled quickly over to Nia and tagged her in. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Nia got in the ring, she ran and punched Ellie off the ropes.

Ellie fell straight back into the barricade. "The power of Nia Jax, goodness!" Cory reacted. "Ellie just launched off that apron."

Bayley kneeled up concerned, Nia grabbed her by the neck as she pulled her up and threw her to the other side of the ring. She held her back as she backed into the corner, Nia ran and splashed her in the corner making her fall down in a slump. Nia put her foot on her neck while the ref was counting at her to let go. After three she had let go and glared at the ref who backed up, Eva grabbed Bayley's pony tail while the ref was busy.

The ref turned back around as she had let go, Ellie dragged herself back on the roped with a pissed off look. Nia ran to splash Bayley in the corner again but was met with a double kick to the face. Bayley elbowed Eva back before jumping to sit on the top turnbuckle, she jumped off onto Nia.

"Bayley off the second rope but Nia catches her." Cory says, Bayley spun hitting Nia with a DDT. "Tornado DDT!" Both women were down, the crowd was cheering on a crawling Bayley. "She needs to make it to her partner."

Bayley got up, Nia had tagged in Eva as she jumped and tagged in Ellie. The crowd cheered as she got in the ring.

"Here comes Ellie!" Tom says excited. Ellie ducked Eva's hit and double kicked Nia off the apron with force. "A little payback from earlier."

Ellie turned and ducked a punch from Eva and kneed her in the gut before hitting her with a spinning heel kick in the back. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her backwards onto the mat, Ellie gave her a hard stomp in the stomach before giving her a quick double stomp. Eva held her stomach coughing as she rolled to the center of the ring, Ellie grabbed her up and whipped her to the ropes.

Eva bounced off and was grabbed up, Ellie hit her with a tilt a whirl backbreaker before covering her.

"One!"

"Two-" Nia came in and broke up the pin by stomping Ellie. She picked her up and threw her into Bayley to knock her back down and out the ring.

Nia got out of the ring as Eva got back up to her feet, she saw Ellie stumble up to her feet as she held her head. She hit her with a dropkick in the back that sent her landing face first on the turnbuckle. Ellie held her face as she rolled back to the center of the ring, Eva laid her on her back before landing a stomp to her shoulder.

"Eva working on that was so called injured shoulder of Ellie's." Cory said, Ellie clutched her shoulder as she kicked the mat. "We don't even know if she is being serious or faking that anymore."

"Oh stop." Tom waved him off.

Eva grabbed her up in a head locked, she ran to the corner to hit the Sliced Bread finisher on her. She ran her feet up the ropes but Ellie countered by squeezing out and letting her legs get caught on the top turnbuckle.

"Ellie countered and now Eva is upside down here!" Cory exclaims, Eva was trying to reach for something but was caught pretty good. Ellie ran back to the corner and blocked Nia's punch, she ducked the next one, Ellie lifted her leg and hit her with a high side kick that sent her to the floor.

Ellie turned back to Eva, she ran and hit her with a double kick to the gut. Eva slumped in the corner before finally falling to hold her stomach. She got her leg grabbed as Ellie dragged her out the corner, she got out on the apron to wait as Eva started getting back up.

Eva got back up, Ellie launched herself over the top rope and hit her with a springboard dropkick. The crowd cheered when she kicked herself back up to her feet.

"You're still a botcher Eva! You just botched your own finisher." Ellie laughed as she fell to her knees, she crawled to Eva who was trying to get up.

"And there is that crazy side." Cory pointed out, Eva looked up and quickly jumped back when she saw how close Ellie was to her. "I don't blame her one bit, that chick is crazy." Ellie out of nowhere had jumped on her, she started hammering away on Eva with wild punches. "See what I mean!"

Eva screamed as she used her feet to kick her off, both of them got back to their feet. Ellie ran and clotheslined her over the top rope, Eva caught herself on the apron. Seeing this out the corner of her eye, Ellie just pushed her off as she landed on the floor by the ramp.

"Well that is one way to get somebody off the apron." Tom said.

"Got that right, just push them." Cory chuckled.

Nia ran in the ring, Ellie rolled out of the way from her big boot. Bayley had jumped on her friend, Ellie used her as she used Bayley feet to kick Nia over the top rope and onto the floor with Eva.

Ellie put her down as they both saw them getting to their feet, they nodded to each other before running to the ropes.

"What are they about to do here?" Cory questioned. "Women gonna do some high flying tonight!" Both girls bounced off the ropes, they ran through the second ropes and landed on Nia and Eva, taking them back down.

Ellie grabbed Eva and threw her into the ring as Bayley got back up on the apron. She had tagged Bayley in before throwing Eva to her, Bayley grabbed her and hit her with a belly to belly suplex.

"Bayley to Belly!" Tom calls out.

The ref got down as Bayley had covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

Nia had got back up to get in the ring, Ellie bounced off the ropes and hit her with a baseball slide kick under the bottom rope. Nia smacked into the barricade before falling to the floor.

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out.

Bayley's theme hit as the crowd cheered, Ellie glared at Nia before getting back in the ring with her friend.

"Your winners of this match, Bayley and Ellie!" JoJo announces, the ref raised their hands as they got a loud pop from the small crowd.

"Looks like Eva and Nia's plan didn't work out for them tonight." Tom says. "Ellie and Bayley standing tall."

Cory nodded. "That's true but remember, Ellie goes back to the main roster and Bayley stays here which means her friend won't be here to bail her out."

"I'm sure Ellie won't mind making another trip back down here to NXT." Tom chuckles.

The ref let their hands go to check on Eva and Nia. Ellie picked up her title and handed Bayley her's as they held them up to the crowd. Bayley lowered her's and looked to Ellie with a grin, Ellie caught this and raised a brow confused until she saw her hold her arms out.

"Bayley. No." Ellie pointed at her. Bayley nodded still holding her arms out, she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine but this is the only time I will do this."

Ellie put her title down, she held her arms open. Bayley squealed before running over and hugging her friend as the crowd cheered this on.

"Bayley actually getting to hug Ellie with permission." Cory says amused. "This needs to make the headlines."

Both of them jumped hugging each other, Bayley tripped as they both had fell to the mat while still hugging. The crowd laughed at them.

"Now isn't this a cute scene to see. We never get to see this side of Ellie." Tom said. The crowd gave a loud pop when Finn Balor had walked out with a smile, he walked down the ramp clapping for them. He had on one of his hoodies with his ring gear, his title was on his shoulders. "Look who's coming to join the after party. It's NXT Champion Finn Balor, the best friend of Ellie Brooks."

"That friendship I can get, but Ellie and Bayley?" Cory questioned. "I still can't believe this."

Finn got in the ring and was hugged by both girls as he happily hugged them back, he raised their hands to celebrate. He let their hands go and held up the 'Too Sweet' gesture both Bayley and Ellie smiled before they 'Too Sweeted' him back. They took their hands down and headed out of the ring.

Ellie slapped some hands, she put her title on her shoulder as she met up with them at the ramp. Finn put his arms around them as they backed up, Ellie and Bayley were starting to dance to Bayley's theme song. He chuckled watching them before shaking his head and nodding his head to the beat. Both girls had put their arms around his waist to hug him as they were still dancing.

"Now that's how you end NXT." Tom says. "I wish Ellie didn't have to go."

"Crazy to say but I am gonna miss her to." Cory nods. "No matter how crazy she is."

 _Fan tweets_

 _I am re watching this again, I love those three! #NXT_

 _In tears, Ellie why do you have to go #NXT_

 _That's how you wrestle Eva, that is how #NXT_

 _I wish I was Finn Balor right now, Bayley and Ellie hugging him and on him like that? Every guy's dream #NXT_

 _The Balor Club women #NXT_

 _Ellie and Bayley dancing was so cute, I love them as friends #NXT_

 _That was a good tag match but now I wanna see Bayley vs Ellie, I know it's coming WWE #NXT_

 _That was a great ending with Finn, Bayley and Ellie together #NXT_

 _The last time we see them together until they meet on the main roster again #NXT_

 _So at least we know Ellie and Bayley are for sure in the Balor Club now right? #NXT_

 _Bayley tweets- I'm sad that she has to go but we will see each other again Ellie! Thanks for giving me a hand WWEBrooks_

 _Ellie replies- Anytime Bayls, anytime. Better not let them push you around especially that stupid one_

 _Bayely replies- Which one is stupid?_

 _Ellie replies- Well both but Eva takes the cake for being more stupid did you see how she botched her own finisher? #Lame_

 _Ellie tweets- Eva can't sell a clothesline but yet Candice LerRae is still in the independent wrestling scene? Now this is sad and pitiful #NowThatsBull_

 _Finn Balor tweets- It was good to have her back at NXT, but it's time for you to go back up there and keep doing yah thing but do visit WWEBrooks_

 _Ellie replies- I sure will visit, if I'm needed then all you have to do is call me, or beep me if you wanna reach me_

 _Finn replies- Have you been watching Kim Possible again?_

 _Ellie replies- Lol maybe..._

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of this update, leave me a review and check out the next one! And trust me I will be doing a Bayley vs Ellie feud whenever she gets called up to the main roster but let's pray she is put on RAW or I will have to do it some other way. Not only that but Mickie James has been teased about coming back and if she does then I am SO doing a match with her and Ellie because she is my favorite Women Wrestler. And if you haven't noticed I kinda slowly built the Seth Rollins and Finn Balor feud already and it's gonna get more intense when I really do finally get there. Got any ideas of what Finn told her the name Cethlenn means?**


	42. Ellie Rules

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review, and to my new followers but don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think. Anyway here is the next part to this update, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring'**_

Sasha had come out to help Becky as they had took out Tamina and Naomi. Charlotte walked out with Ric Flair as she wore a smile on her face.

"Oh isn't that nice, Sasha you coming to actually help someone. But do you two know what is gonna be even more funny?" Charlotte asked with a fake smile, it dropped into a frown. "When you two finally go one on one next week on Raw to see who will be joining me and that tattooed freak at WrestleMania. A woman who STOLE my title from me but it's okay because I will get it back at WrestleMania so there is no worry there. I just still hate the fact that I have to share my rematch with one of you, neither of you even deserve it." She pointed to them as the crowd booed.

"I deserve it more than you." Sasha said as she had grabbed a mic, the crowd cheered. "I will be facing Becky next week and when I beat her then I'm gonna beat you and Ellie. And all three of you can Bank on that."

Becky got a mic as she shook her head. "Beat me? You say it like it's that easy and it's not. I know I deserve it, none of you know Ellie like I do or went against her like I have."

"Didn't she beat you down every chance she got?" Charlotte questioned as some of the crowd laughed at her.

A couple of fans had caught a glimpse of Ellie walking through the upper part of the arena. She had on black jean shorts, with a AJ Styles t-shirt made into a crop top and the sleeves cut. A pair of long black converse with her hands taped up in black, her hair was out in curls.

Becky rolled her eyes. "My point is I deserve my shot at Ellie before either of you because nobody knows what it takes to beat her but me. Last time I checked out of the three of us, I am the only one that holds a win over her." The crowd gave this a loud reaction. "So not only will I beat Sasha but I will be the one to take that title of of Ellie's shoulders at WrestleMania."

"No, what you all are gonna do is shut up." Ellie's voice came through on a mic, the crowd gave her a loud pop from her voice. The light showed her up in the stands as she began walking down the steps through the crowd. "All this talk about who is gonna beat who and do what is boring me. You guys are given one chance to hype up your little match and you do it by boring these people so I came to save you." She jumped over the barricade with her title and put it back on her shoulders, she got on the announce table making them all face her. "Becky you beat me because you had help and that is the only way any of you will come close to beating me. But I can't wait personally to see you and Sasha to beat the crap out of each other on Monday. The more beaten up you are means the more it will be easier to take you down and out, and Charlotte nobody cares what you say."

"Everybody cares about what I say!" Charlotte shouted.

"Noo, no they don't sweetheart." Ellie says calmly making the crowd laugh. "See while Charlotte is out here on Monday to watch your match up close like I know she is. I will be backstage doing something else because I do not care who wins. Charlotte is worried about you two while I'm worried about whether or not I booked all my tickets for my flights this week. I will just sit back and watch and step in when need be but as far as I am concerned, this is between you three. None of this will involve me until a week before WrestleMania, oh and Charlotte." She waved her hand to get her attention. "I wouldn't really be too focused on Sasha and Becky. I would be watching my back because every chance I get, I will beat the hell out of you!" Ellie shouted with a glare as the crowd cheered. "I will haunt your ass until I make you regret everything that you did to me. Every time you turn around, walk around the corner, go to your car, I will be there so call me your personal stalker!" She put her hands up in the air. "And let me make something perfectly clear to you Sasha, this is my Era and I am just letting you live in it. The only reason I'm still letting you be 'The Boss' in my Era is because, well every person needs a puppet like you to do things they don't want to do. And you always leave some idiot in charge when you get bored and if you don't believe then ask Vince McMahon himself." The crowd ooh's as Ellie smirked at her.

Sasha glared as she walked to the ropes. "I'm gonna be The Boss in any Era and it isn't gonna because some knock off of her brother lets me. The Boss is a title that I will always live up to and unlike you I know I can do a damn good job at being one. So you can keep that title warm for me because after I beat Becky I will be the one taking that off your shoulders." The crowd gave this a mixed reaction. "I am gonna be the right woman to hold that title."

"Actually I will be the one to do that." Charlotte spoke up as the crowd booed her. "Because Ellie did not work to get that title, all she did was manipulate me into giving her a shot and took it from me."

Ellie brows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't work to get this?" She repeated. "I been busting my ass since I was fifteen and you don't think that I didn't work to get this. You didn't even wanna be a wrestler in the first place, you took this on because it was what your brother loved to do." Charlotte started yelling at her with Ric. "Not funny when I talk about your family is it? And Sasha you will take this when I let you take it, I will beat you down just like Charlotte. You sell people on your little dream but none of you three have been through half the crap I have or had to go through what I did. Guess what Sasha? You are not the only little girl with a dream to be a WWE Diva's Champion and you certainly will not be the last I can assure you of that. See your good Sasha but you are not as good as me, you may be better than Charlotte and Becky but you will never compare to me. You can keep that little Boss title all you want but at the end of all of this I will show you that even The Boss answers to somebody and that person is me." The crowd oohed as Sasha glared at her. "You three wanna start making this personal then let's do this. But I warn you to find some different ammunition because what you use is getting old and if I use half the stuff that I know about you three..." Ellie chuckled as she looked back to them. "If I did that then Vince would have to cut my mic off after just thirty seconds but just like my brother, he will never silence me. No matter how much I get paid." She dropped the mic as the crowd gave her a loud reaction.

Ellie's theme hit as the girls stared each other down with glares. She held up the title as she held out her arm.

"Guys this thing is heating up but who will be joining Ellie and Charlotte at WrestleMania? Will it be Becky or Sasha?" Ranallo questions. "Say what you want but my money's on Sasha Banks."

"I gotta go with Becky Lynch here but no matter who does make it. You still have to deal with Ellie and Charlotte and I don't know which woman is more dangerous. Ellie has a lot to lose in this match and Charlotte just has something to gain, but which one will use that to their advantage?" Byron questions.

"I'm gonna say Ellie on this one." King says. "No matter what Diva gets into a war of words with her, she will always have the last word. The same goes for a match, throw what you want but she will always try to find a way back up."

"That's true all I have to say is this is gonna be a crazy next couple of weeks with these four woman." Ranallo says.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That is why she is the freaking Pipebomb Queen, you throw something she comes right back #Smackdown_

 _I agree that Ellie has worked for that title, look at the matches she has been in so far #Smackdown_

 _I got a feeling that this three way for the title is about to turn into a four way and I'm okay with that #Smackdown_

 _You never try to get into a war of words with Ellie, it's mic suicide #Smackdown_

 _Sasha will be the next Champion at WrestleMania #Smackdown_

 _Sorry girls but I think the Pipebomb Queen plans to keep that title #Smackdown_

 _Just like her brother, you can't touch her when she has a mic. That is Punks mini me in girl form #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Sasha, Becky and Charlotte better start realizing who the hell they are talking to before I help them remember. I got no problem slapping that memory back into you #BANKOnThatSasha_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

"I really like what you did with my shirt but do you have to cut the sleeves off of everything?" AJ questioned, the crowd gave him a loud pop. "Seriously El."

The camera showed Ellie as the crowd cheered, she chuckled and nodded. "It's like my thing."

"I see that." AJ nodded. "I'm glad you're finally coming out there tonight, been a while since I had you out there during a match."

"Yeah. I think the last time I was, I had got superkicked by accident but I took it like a soilder." Ellie pointed.

AJ chuckled. "You did, you did."

"But again, why did you have to team with it?" Ellie questioned.

"Be nice." AJ warned. "I told you that we just make a good team that is all, so we are giving it a shot."

Ellie scoffed. "I just don't buy it. I personally would not be so cool with a person that I can't beat and lost to three times, I just can't do it. I don't even see how Jericho is doing which leads me to believe that Bon Jovi is up to something."

"Where is she?" Chris called out, he marched over when he saw them. "There you are you little tattooed, Styles shirt wearing..."

"Hey, hey, whoa." AJ held him back from getting to close to her.

"You're gonna get it Brooks." Chris threatened.

"Get what?" Her brow raised amused.

"It!" He yelled while still being held back.

"Relax, what in the world happened?" AJ questioned, he finally got him calm enough to take a step back. "What is up with you?"

Chris pointed at Ellie. "Her, that little brat she did something to me."

"Okay, what did she do?" AJ motioned a hand for him to go on.

"She did this." Chris turned around to show his back, AJ eyes widened as the crowd started laughing. He had the words **'Ellie Rules'** written in black medium bold letters on his upper back. "Do you see it!" Chris whipped back around. "I am gonna strangle you Brooks if this is permanent."

"No you're not." AJ pointed, he looked to Ellie with a stern gaze. She quickly stopped snickering and was holding back her laugh. "Ellie, did you do that to Chris?"

"No I didn't AJ." Ellie said innocently, AJ gave her a raised brow making her laugh. "Okay, okay, I did but come on it's funny."

"This is not funny you little delinquent!" Chris shouted.

"Well, you're not really seeing it from my point of view." Ellie shrugged.

Chris pointed. "Let me tell you something you little wrestling hopping relic.."

"What the hell did you call me?" Ellie eyes widened.

The two of them started fussing, AJ pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Okay, okay. Enough!" He shouted to make them stop and look to him. "The two of you have been fussing non stop, from the plane, to the rental, to the hotel and to the arena. And it is getting annoying so what you two are both gonna do is apologize and act your ages right now. We can not go out there all miscommunicated like this and expect to win so squash the differences right now."

"But he started it!" Ellie pointed.

"Your she beast started this first Styles." Chris pointed.

"At least they have a name for what I am, what do they call your species Chris?" She smirked.

"Nunya." Chris nods.

Ellie glared. "Real mature."

"Hey! I don't wanna hear another thing out of you two but apologies now come on, get to it." AJ stepped back, he folded his arms across his chest. "We aren't going out there until this is settled."

Both of them rolled their eyes, Ellie played with her nails. "Chris, you moron. I'm sorry." The crowd laughed as he glared at her. "Sorry that somebody let you walk out the house like that, I can't believe you called me a relic you Bon Jovi son of a-"

"Ellie!" AJ cut her off. "Apologize without the insults please."

"Fine." Ellie sighed. "I'm sorry Jericho."

Chris nodded. "That didn't sound convincing, do it again."

"Oh, I'll do something." Ellie clenched her fist.

"Chris knock it off, she apologized now you do it." AJ says.

"I apologize Brooks. But if you ever sneak into my room and right something on me again, you will get it." Chris points making her roll her eyes.

AJ sighed. "I guess this is as good as it is gonna get between you two."

"Well talk about ungrateful, you get your apologies out of us and they aren't good enough for you." Ellie put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, it took a lot of us to do that." Chris agrees.

"AJ you can be really ungrateful." Ellie says.

"Wait what?" AJ questioned confused.

"Nothing, you just better watch it." Ellie pointed as she started to back up.

Chris nodded as he started following her. "What she said." The crowd laughed as the two of them started walking away with each other. "Can you believe that guy, how do you put up with that attitude?"

"I don't know man." Ellie shook her head.

"You know this writing didn't come out all bad, ever thought about being a tattoo artist?" Chris questioned about the writing on his back.

"Believe it or not I took a class on it." Ellie said.

"Shut up, seriously?" Chris asked.

They walked off talking, AJ watched them wide eyed and confused. "What the hell just happened?" He questioned as the crowd laughed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie's and Chris love hate relationship is kinda growing on me, lol #Smackdown_

 _I had the same look AJ did LMAO, what did just happen? #Smackdown_

 _Apologizing is clearly not their thing #Smackdown_

 _I just saw Ellie, AJ, and Chris tonight so I know my Smackdown night is complete #Smackdown_

 _If neither of those three grew on you yet then you have no heart #Smackdown_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

Ellie was at ringside to cheer on AJ as it was him, Chris Jericho and Mark Henry going up against The New Day. She held her title on her shoulders as she leaned on the apron to watch.

New Day was in control as they had Chris in the corner, they started assaulting him with what they called a Unicorn Stampede. Ellie winced watching but she did find it a tad bit funny when Xavier had jumped down to talk trash while they continued the stomps.

"New Day with the Unicorn Stampede, and there you see the friend of AJ Styles looking on." Ranallo says as the camera showed Ellie trying to cheer Jericho back in it. "Or as AJ said on a interview last week that Ellie is more like a little sister then just a friend to him."

"They certainly proved that at the Royal Rumble together. Both of them gave amazing performances in that match that is still talked about. From AJ Styles making his debut, to Ellie being the longest person and woman in the Royal Rumble match." Byron said. "Then he made that phenomenal save when he caught Ellie as you could say in mid air King."

"That was definitely a sight to see, I re watched the whole match on the WWE Network." King chuckles. "It's no doubt that those two just have great in ring chemistry."

"They do and from calling a lot of their matches before, I can tell you that you guys have not seen it all yet." Ranallo assures. "AJ and Ellie are just getting started."

"I agree with that." Byron nods.

Kofi hit a dropkick on Chris as they celebrated with trombone music. He had got out and threw Chris back in the ring and covered him.

"One!"

"Two!" Chris got the shoulder up after two.

Chris rolled over and reached for the tag but Kofi catches him and rolled him up into an armbar but Chris powered out of it. They both got up, Chris went to hit a dropkick on Kofi who moves out the way to avoid it, he tags in Xavier Woods. Both of them hit a double team move on Chris and went for the cover but he kicked back out at two.

"Come on Jericho! My grandmother can beat you down worse than that those are baby hits, get back in this! Get up and Codebreak their asses to the Netherlands!" Ellie shouted. AJ looked down at her along with Mark Henry, she looked up and smiled. "Too much?"

AJ made a small space between his fingers. "A little."

"Just doing my job over here man." Ellie shrugged.

 _ **'Later'**_

The New Day had still managed to keep Chris in the match, Chris had took a hip by Big E. He got pulled up by him but started fighting him back, he gets him down before going to the top turnbuckle. He jumped off looking for a crossbody but Big E had caught him and was looking for the Big Ending.

Chris squirmed out of it, he jumped hitting him with an enziguri as both men were now down.

"Both guys down but Jericho really needs to make a tag!" Byron exclaims.

The crowd was cheering him on, he jumped tagging in AJ as Big E had tagged in Xavier Woods. AJ ran in and hit him with a clothesline, Xavier stumbles back into the corner holding his head. AJ had ran and hit him in the corner with a forearm smash.

"Yeah AJ!" Ellie jumped as she was cheering him on at ringside, she slapped the announce table making the commentators jump. "Did you guys see that? That is what I'm talking about!"

"Ellie clearly excited about this match." Byron points out.

"Been awhile since she has seen her friend in action." Ranallo chuckles.

Xavier reversed the Wasitlock but AJ countered it into a DDT and went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Big E jumped in breaking it up as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction.

Mark Henry got in the ring, he ran taking Big E out with a shoulderblock, Big E rolled out of the ring from the impact. Kofi waited until Mark turned around to hit him with a Trouble in Paradise. This sent Mark out the ring as Kofi had turned his attention to AJ and looked to take him out.

"Look out AJ!" Ellie banged on the mat.

Chris ran and took the blow for AJ which made Ellie look at this a bit shocked, AJ jumped hitting Kofi with a pele kick in retribution. Xavier used that distraction to roll AJ up for a pin.

"One!"

"Two!" AJ managed to kick out.

Chris had stumbled to his feet as he was holding the side of his face from the blow he took, Big E ran to him to hit a clothesline. He ran right into a quick kick from Ellie, the crowd oohed at the impact, he was stunned before he fell to the floor.

"Ellie stunning Big E with a kick from hell I call it, because did you hear that impact?" King questions. Chris got up and looked back at her shocked before smirking and high fiving her. "I guess they are on the same page."

AJ evades an attack by Xavier, he rolled him back to lock in the Calf Crusher.

"Styles with the Calf Crusher!" Ranallo exclaims, Xavier yells in pain before tapping. "And Woods taps out!"

The crowd cheered as AJ's theme hits, Ellie slid in the ring and took him back down with a hug. Mark Henry and Chris had got into the ring to celebrate.

"Your winners of this match, Chris Jericho, AJ Styles, and Mark Henry." Eden announces.

Ellie raised all their hands in victory as they got a pop from the crowd, she gave AJ a side hug while looking back to Chris. "Don't worry, we will get you an ice pack for that eye Chris."

"Don't start." Chris pointed with a hand covering his eye.

"I'm just saying man." Ellie put her hands up in defense.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I agree, that kick was from hell #Smackdown_

 _AJ Styles is awesome in the ring! #Smackdown_

 _Ellie has her own way of cheering people on, lol #Smackdown_

 _Seth is gonna have his hands full when he comes back #Smackdown_

 _How can you not love Ellie and AJ's little brotherly sister bond #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- You're welcome by the way IAmJericho that eye would have been the least of your problems if I didn't get involved #YourWelcome_

 _Jericho replies- Yeah, yeah, yeah you're still a she beast that just happens to be good at kicking and punching #CrazyChick_

 _Ellie replies- Lol, every guy needs a crazy chick in their life. We make the world go round man #CrazyChicksRock_

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and I will see everybody in the next update!**


	43. Where Her Loyalty Lies

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that you guys left me and I am really excited to do the Balor vs Rollins feud because there is so much to do with it. Not only that but I planted a big seed in the feud already when Ellie went to NXT and pretty much everybody got it right, Cethlenn or Ceithleann is the wife of the Demon King Balor. Which now means that the connection runs deeper then best friends doesn't it? I also added an extra Ring Nickname to her Bio to if you wanted to check it out. But that will be settled in time to come. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'In the ring'**_

The qualifying match between Becky and Sasha had just ended in a draw. Charlotte shook her head at both women as she walked backwards up the ramp with Ric Flair. The crowd gave a loud reaction which made Charlotte spin around, Ellie tackled her down the ramp.

"Oh my God! It's Ellie!" Cole exclaimed. Ellie and Charlotte rolled back down the ramp while throwing punches at each other. "She's attacking Charlotte again!"

"Ellie told Charlotte to watch her back and she wasn't lying!" Byron says. Charlotte tried to take control but Ellie rolled her over and started hitting her with right and left strike punches. "My goodness look at those punches."

"That woman is a striker at it's best, I heard Ellie took MMA classes at one point." JBL said. "Our Diva-well in Ellie's words, our Women's Champion is just hammering away on Charlotte but that's no way to treat a Flair. They are supposed to be royalty."

"I don't really think Ellie cares about that." Cole chimed in.

Ellie got up, she took her title off her waist and tossed it in the ring before going back after Charlotte who was getting up. Charlotte hit her with a right that sent her back, she came right back with a knee to the stomach before slamming her head down on the apron. She tossed her in the ring and slid inside behind her with a glare as she stood up and hovered over top of her.

Charlotte got up, her eyes widened when she saw Ellie, Sasha, and Becky surrounding her.

"Look how the tables have turned." Byron says, the crowd was cheering this on as Charlotte slowly started to stand up.

"This is not where Charlotte wants to be. She is surrounded by three women that can't stand her." Cole said. "I do not want to be in Charlotte's shoes right now."

"I don't think Charlotte wants to be in her shoes right now." Byron chuckled.

Charlotte put her hands up in defense with a nervous smile as she saw all of them looking staring her down. "Alright, let's not do something we are gonna regret later. Ellie is the one that started all of this crap!" She pointed.

Ellie looked like she was gonna go back after Charlotte but instead she jumped on Becky and took her down to the mat instead. "Whoa!" Cole exclaims, Sasha took down Charlotte as four of them started brawling inside the ring. "We thought all three of them were gonna go after Charlotte but Ellie still has bad blood with all three of these women."

"This is just an all out brawl out here. It went from a match that ended in a draw to complete chaos out here." Byron says.

"What do you expect? All these women have bad tempers, none as bad as Ellie but they are up there with her." JBl said. Becky had kicked Ellie off, she grabbed her up and hit her with a fall away slam that sent her to the other side of the ring. Ellie held her back and rolled over to the corner. "Becky Lynch taking out Becky."

Charlotte had chopped Sasha back, she bounced off the ropes and went for a spear but Sasha jumped out of the way. Becky was hit with the spear instead.

"Ooh! Spear to Becky by Charlotte, it was meant for Sasha but her seeing it coming she moved." Cole said.

Charlotte stood up a bit shocked, Sasha ran and grabbed her shoulders from behind. "Bye, bye!" Sasha fell back hitting her with a backstabber.

"And Sasha with the backstabber!" Byron calls it.

Sasha got up talking trash to Charlotte, she turned around right into a spinning heel kick from Ellie as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction. Ellie grabbed her up and hooked her over her back before sitting out.

"BlackOut!" JBL shouts, Sasha was stunned before she fell to the mat as all three girls were laid out. Ellie stood up as she flipped her hair back and picked up her title, she raised it up as her theme hit.

Cole and everybody looks on at the scene. "And the Champion is standing tall, you gotta wonder is this what we are gonna see in weeks to come at WrestleMania."

"I surely believe it." JBL said. "Ellie making a statement and reminding these girls who's the Champion now and who is at the top."

Ellie smirked at them before rolling out of the ring, she put her title on her shoulders as she looked over at Ric who was fuming. "Woo!" She shouted at him which pissed him off more, Ellie let out a laugh as she started walking up the ramp.

"That woman is a forced to be reckoned with and I can guarantee you that this is just the beginning between these four." Cole said.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That Woo to Ric was hilarious, he was so angry #RAW_

 _The Champion stands tall over all #RAW_

 _You don't have to tell us that Ellie has had some type of MMA training, it shows with those punches #RAW_

 _Ellie just loves to fight, and it's clear she still doesn't like Becky because she could have went for Sasha lol #RAW_

 _So who is gonna be the third woman in the Triple Threat match since it ended in a draw? #RAW_

 _Forget the Triple Threat and make it into a Fatal Four Way #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I told you to watch your back Charlotte and sorry Sasha but you had that coming Boss #SorryButNotReally_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Triple H and Ellie talking backstage in his office as this got a loud pop from the crowd. She wore a pair of cut up white skinny jeans, a navy blue muscle t-shirt that was made into a crop top, and a pair of navy blue and white converse. Her hands were tapped up as usual, while her hair was straightened out with her bangs falling over her eyes.

"So you're actually giving Dean a shot at the title?" Ellie questioned her mentor with a raised brow. "I mean isn't he a dead man walking with Brock Lesnar after him anyway."

"He is actually but I decided to make an example out of Ambrose at Road Block to show Reigns exactly what he is in for." Hunter says.

"After that beatdown you gave him last Monday I'm not even sure big man is making it to WrestleMania." Ellie chuckled just thinking about it. "You have no idea how many times I re watched that beat down. Just to see Roman all bloody like that really made my day. I mean that beatdown was just awesome but now I see why you're still the mentor and I am the student here."

"I haven't let you down with any advice I have given you yet kid." Hunter said with a shrug. "Now what is up with you calling this the Women's Title now?" He smirked and motioned to the belt on her shoulders.

Ellie shrugged. "You know how I feel about that whole Diva thing so I gave it my own name and maybe for WrestleMania we can get that name official."

Hunter nodded. "Let me talk to some people about it and I think we can make that happen for you and maybe even more."

"That's what I wanna here." Ellie fived him. "But are you sure you don't need me for this whole Dean Ambrose thing?"

"Trust me I got it handled." Hunter assured. "To think that the guy already has Brock on his tail and then has the nerve to come after me. He really and truly is crazy."

"No he's just stupid." Ellie said plainly, the crowd laughed at her. "He's one of those guys that doesn't listen to the conscious in the back of his head. I gotta admit I don't really do that but if I did then this Women's locker room would be sooo boring." She rolled her eyes.

Hunter shook his head amused. "Ellie I believe you hear more then your conscious in that head of yours."

"Oh I do but I try not to say that, I don't want people thinking I'm crazy." Ellie did jazz hands with a little laugh.

"Of course because nobody thinks that already." He says making the crowd laugh. "And I saw you on NXT by the way, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ellie questioned.

"Just saw the talk you and Finn had and you didn't look like yourself for a minute." He shrugged.

Ellie nodded. "Oh yeah, you know the last thing I remember was giving him advice and then things went all fuzzy. The the next thing I know, I tried hiding from Bayley in a closet." She thought about it for a second before shaking it off. "It's probably nothing, I'm alright."

"Alright, just checking on you." Hunter patted her shoulder. "And try not to cause to much problems back here with the fights you been getting into."

"When have I ever done that?" Ellie questioned, Hunter raised a brow up at her. "Yeah, dumb question I know. I'll just be on my way." She headed out.

Triple H shook his head as he looked back down at his title that was on the small table and smirked at it.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Yeah Ellie, it's not like you gave us any reason to call you crazy #RAW_

 _I know what happened to her! #RAW_

 _This makes me more excited for when Finn does come to the main roster, a love triangle is coming #RAW_

 _I'm happy that Ellie doesn't like to be referred to as a Diva and is trying to get the name for them to stick #RAW_

 _Turning it into a Women's Title would be a 100% better and more better because Ellie will be holding it #RAW_

 _Steve Austin tweets- Tune in the night after WrestleMania to see WWEBrooks on the Stone Cold Podcast, I finally got her on here #HellYeah_

 _Ellie replies- I can't wait to sit down and talk to one of my favorite legends man, hell yeah!_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie was shown walking backstage with her title as she had a small smile on her face.

"OOOH, Ellie!" Big E shouted, Ellie stopped and did a double take as New Day made their way over to her as she could hear the trombone. "Behold your famous, two time champs. The New Day!"

Kofi came to stand on the next to her. "Ellie you know we are spreading the power of positivity and you know The New Day loves Ellie."

"We do, we do." Xavier nods.

"Which is why we wanna know why did you do your boys like that on Smackdown. Kicking Big E like that, that hurt the big guy's feelings El." Kofi says, Big E nodded with a sad look as Ellie just looked from him and back to Kofi. "Now we can forgive you because we know you got a good reason."

"Very good reason." Big E cosigns.

"On why you kicked Big E like that." Kofi said as they all looked to her.

Ellie shook her head. "Nope, not really."

"Oh no." Xavier covered his mouth, Kofi and Big E did the same as they started shaking their heads. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Ellie questioned.

"Ellie's you have been brainwashed by AJ, with no Style by the way." Kofi says.

"Eh, I kinda like the attire he's got going on." Ellie shrugged.

"Then his partner Bon Jovi that likes to wear scarfs to the ring and vest with no shirt Chris Jericho. Ellie you are supposed to be strong and holding it down for the Captain until he gets back." Kofi said.

Ellie threw her hands up. "What you think I been doing man?"

"Probably the nasty." Big E said as he looked her up and down with a face of disgust.

Ellie drew back a bit. "Okay one, AJ is like my brother and I no where near see him like that in any way. And two, Chris Jericho is just ew so none of that is going on."

"Oh yeah?" Xavier put a hand on his hip. "Prove it."

"What-the." Ellie was taken back. "How would I prove something like that?"

"Look, if you just come with your boys the New Day out to the ring tonight then we will forget all about this." Kofi put a hand on her shoulder. "We just gotta get you a Booty O's shirt and even a bowl of cereal."

"I-I don't want any cereal." Ellie shook her head. "I don't want any of that but I do want a shirt."

"That's a start." Big E nodded.

Before Ellie could respond, she was quickly pulled back by her shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey." AJ says as he pulled her back with him and Chris as they came into camera view. The New Day turned around and was face to face with them as all five men had a stare down. "Ellie belongs with the two of us, not the three of you."

"Excuse me, is your name on her?" Xavier pointed to Ellie. "It doesn't look like it so why don't you two just beat it but leave Ellie."

AJ gave a quick smirk. "That's not happening." He pulled her to him with a yank as it dropped into a frown.

"Uh, we think it is." Kofi yanked her back by her other arm.

"Guys." Ellie spoke up.

"No." Chris yanked her back to him and AJ. "It isn't."

"I am very fragile." Ellie says but no one was listening to her.

"We say it is." Big E pulled her back harder making Ellie eyes widen.

"No it is not, I knew her before any of you so that speaks for itself." AJ pulled her back just as hard.

"Hello, I'm still here and I am not very stretchable guys." Ellie says again, she rolled her eyes when all five men started arguing at the same time. She tapped her foot in annoyance as she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "You guys!" Ellie screamed getting their attention.

"Um, ear drums." Xavier said.

"Yeah El, why did you have to scream?" AJ questioned.

"Because I am not a toy or anyone's property. So release me before you and Jericho get smacked and New Day I will shove those unicorn horns somewhere and I promise you it's not your mouths." All five guys quickly released their hold on her and showed their hands in defense. Ellie sighed fixing herself, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now New Day it was nice to ask but I'm going out to the ring with Y2AJ as usual."

"Fine. But you're missing out, come hang out when you ditch your Bon Jovi and the Soccer Mom." Kofi said, Ellie snorted out a laugh as Chris and AJ glared at them.

"I will, good luck out there guys." Ellie waved amused as she watched them walk away.

"I got his Bon Jovi, idiots can't even afford half the stuff I got." Chris muttered, he snapped his attention to Ellie and pointed down the hall. "What did we tell you about talking to idiots."

"Not to talk to them." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, so explain that." Chris tapped his foot, Ellie played with her nails as she looked down ignoring him. "Hey, didn't you hear me?" Ellie nodded. "So why aren't you answering me?"

Ellie finally looked up. "You told me not to talk to idiots, remember?" Chris stared at her shocked as she saw his eye twitch a bit. AJ almost snorted out a laugh, Ellie winked before walking off with a smirk. "See you guys out there."

AJ shook his head watching her leave. "You walked right into that."

"I know what I did." Chris snapped.

"Sure about that?" AJ started walking off.

Chris followed him. "What do you mean am I sure? What did I tell you early this morning Styles?"

"To watch it." AJ says with no care as he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Chris says as they walked out of camera view.

 _Fan tweets_

 _LOL, Chris and Ellie don't know if they want to hate each other or be friends #RAW_

 _I wish Chris would one day tell us what IT really is, #RAW_

 _Burnn, but that was a good one by Ellie #RAW_

 _Don't know who makes me laugh more, Y2AJ and Ellie or The New Day #RAW_

 _I would have let her go when she screamed, never know when Ellie is gonna snap #RAW_

 _Ellie is fragile, you gotta be careful with her #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- You can not just pull me like that, my body isn't getting any younger people #NotAToy_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

The New Day were in the ring as Chris had already made his entrance and his way down to the ring. AJ's theme hit as him and Ellie both walked out and stood in the middle of the ramp with their hoods on. His pyro went off as his full song hit, he snatched his hood along with Ellie as he outstretched his arms.

"Being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Diva's Champion Ellie, from Gainesville Georgia, AJ Styles." Lillian introduced him as the two of them got a loud pop.

AJ and Ellie fived each other before making their way down the ramp, she wore one of his hoodies with the sleeves rolled up and unzipped.

"There are the two bestfriends or the brother and sister like duo of WWE people are calling them." Cole says, AJ opened the ropes letting Ellie get in first. "Both AJ Styles and Ellie Brooks, those two have been the most talked about since the Royal Rumble."

"Mostly Ellie since she in Charlotte's words cheated her out of the title which ended her reign back at Fastlane." Byron explained.

"Ellie did cheat her out of it Byron, she will tell you herself that she did." JBL said. "But the way she did it was absolutely brilliant and she showed earlier that taking that title will be anything but easy. There is a reason why her and AJ Styles dominated Japan and it wasn't because they walked around being nice."

"I know that." Cole chimed in. "Hopefully we will find out more about their relationship and more when Ellie appears on the Stone Cold Podcast the following Raw after Wrestlemania."

"Hell yeah!" JBL cheers with a chuckle. "Austin is gonna have his hands full with that one, the rattlesnake better get ready."

The New Day were talking trash to Chris and AJ while Ellie simply shook her head at them. She took her belt and got out of the ring along with Xavier as Big E and Kofi were fighting for The New Day. Ref Charles Robinson looked between Chris and Kofi since they were starting it off. He signaled for the bell to start off the match.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Chris and Kofi locked up, Chris quickly takes him in a side headlock. Kofi pushed him to the ropes to get him off, he bounced off and was met with a shoulder block that sent him down to the mat. Seeing he was down, Kofi bounced off the ropes but got a dropkick by Chris who picks him and chops him back into the corner.

AJ moves a bit before Chris tagged him in, the crowd cheered as he got in the ring. Both AJ and Chris had sent Kofi to the ropes and hit him with a double team back elbow. Big E runs in but they send him over the top rope, Chris and AJ ran and both took them down with stereo planchas.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ellie cheered as she clapped for them.

"Ellie is clearly happy for this but AJ Styles and Chris Jericho are in control as Raw rolls on." Cole says.

 _ **Later**_

The match had went back and forth but Kofi and Big E had managed to take over and gain control over AJ. Both Big E and Kofi was giving AJ the unicorn stampede as Ellie looked on worried. Xavier blew the trombone as Big E sends Kofi into AJ with a dropkick that sent him back down to the mat. They danced around while Xavier played 'New Day Rocks' on his trombone.

"The New Day taking control of things." Byron said. "Especially after that what was it called John?"

"The unicorn stampede!" JBL says excited.

Ellie walked over to bang on the other side of the mat for AJ to get back in the match. Kofi pinned him but only got a two count, he quickly grounded AJ with a submission to keep him down.

"Come on AJ!" Ellie banged on the mat as the crowd was clapping for him to get back in it.

"You got this Styles!" Chris shouted at him.

Xavier pointed at AJ with a laugh, Ellie put a hand on her hip as she turned to look at him. He saw her glare and put his hands up in defense before playing on his trombone again. This time he turned around and danced, Big E got off the ropes and turned around to dance with him.

"New Day dancing for Ellie." Byron chuckles.

"She does not seem impressed though." Cole says amused as the camera showed Ellie with her nose scrunched up as she watched.

Ellie shook her head as she put her title down which got Xavier and Big E's attention. "No, no, no." She walked over to stand in between them. "If you're gonna twerk then do it right."

Ellie started twerking with Big E as Xavier continued playing, the crowd cheered as Chris made a face.

"What in the." JBL jaw drops with everybody else. "Ellie is twerking with Big E!"

"Hey, she's not bad." Byron says as him and Cole were laughing along with some of the crowd.

Chris got off the apron and walked over. "Hey!" This made all three of them stop and look back, Chris picked Ellie up over his shoulders.

"What the hell man!" Ellie shouts.

"I guess Jericho seen enough." Cole said, Chris grabbed her title while he walked back over to their corner with her.

"Put me down man, I was having fun over there." She folded her arms.

"Why you gotta be a kill joy Bon Jovi?" Xavier called out.

"You are so hardheaded and you two idiots shutup." Chris snapped back at them with a point, he put Ellie down and shoved her title at her. "Now, stay-put." He gritted out before bumping pass her to get back to the apron.

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him before making a face, she made it look like she was gonna kick him. The crowd and commentators were laughing at her, Chris quickly turned back around but she quickly acted like she was dusting off her title. His eyes turned to slits as he slowly turned back around and got back on the apron.

"Bastard." Ellie mumbled as she hooked her belt over her shoulder with an eye roll.

New Day continued to dominate and keep AJ in the ring, Kofi had tagged in Big E who ran and gave AJ a big splash in the corner. He put his shoulders down and covered him but it was only for a close three count, Ellie and Chris started banging on the mat and clapping to get him back up.

Big E picked AJ up, he grabbed him up and hit a back suplex but AJ flips through and lands on his feet. AJ ducked Big E's clothesline and hit him with a pele kick as both guys went down to the mat.

"Pele kick by Styles! This is where AJ needs to make that tag to his partner Chris Jericho." Cole says, AJ dragged his body across the ring as Big E was doing the same. AJ got enough energy to jump and make the tag to Chris as Big E had tagged in Kofi. "Tag to both Jericho and Kofi and here comes Chris Jericho!"

Chris ran in and started hitting Kofi with a pair of shoulder blocks, Ellie had went over and was sure to catch AJ who rolled out the ring. She had made sure his head landed in her lap and didn't hit the floor, her attention had went back to the ring to watch the match.

Kofi had somehow got Chris on the apron but Chris took him out with an axe handle. He put him back in the ring, Chris runs and hits a step-up enziguri that stunned Kofi to the point where he stumbled. Chris took advantage as he grabbed him out of the corner and hit him with a running bulldog.

"Come on babay!" Chris shouted.

"Jericho all fired up." Byron said, Xavier had got on the apron to distract him. "And of course another distraction by the New Day."

"Ellie!" Chris called out.

Ellie quickly but gently let AJ's head down before dropping her title and sliding in the ring.

"What is Ellie doing?" Cole questioned, Ellie jumped on Chris who spun her around and let her use both feet to kick Xavier to the floor. He let her go as she quickly got on the apron, Ellie waited until he got up to hit a moonsaw off the apron to take him back down. "Whoa!"

The crowd cheered this on as they were on their feet.

"That's what she was doing Michael!" JBL cheered. "New Day isn't the only one's with the number games, Jericho and AJ has a woman that loves to fight. Ellie never thinks, she just goes and do and then she thinks after it's already done."

"She may not fully like him but we all see where Ellie's loyalty lies." Byron said. Kofi grabbed Chris up from the distraction and into a roll up. "Watch Kingston!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Chris kicked out just in time, Kofi kicked him a couple times before going for a dropkick but Chris avoided it and countered with lionsault. He quickly covered him and hooked both of his legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Big E jumped in and broke up the pin which got a mixed reaction.

"And Big E breaks it up for a two count." Cole says. "Ellie and Xavier are still out of it after she took him out with that moonsaw off the apron."

Big E grabs Chris and sends him shoulder first into the ring post. AJ gets involved as he jumps and hits Big E with a springboard forearm that took him down and out. Kofi ran and clotheslined him over the top rope as he landed down by Ellie and Xavier.

Kofi turns his attention to Chris who had recovered from the ring post, he turned around as Kofi went to hit him with Trouble in Paradise. Chris blocked it and grabbed both of his legs instead.

"Uh, oh! Kofi does not want to be right there." Byron warned.

"No he doesn't." JBL agreed.

"Chris Jericho turning Kofi Kingston over, looking for the walls." Cole said, Chris got him over and sat back. "And he has it locked in!"

"Right in the middle of the ring, there is no where to go at all." Byron points out. Kofi gave in and started tapping to call for bell. "And Kingston taps out."

The crowd cheered as Chris theme hit, AJ and Ellie had got back in the ring as they celebrated. "Your winners of this match, AJ Styles and Chris Jericho!" Lillian says as they got a loud pop.

Ellie had grabbed her title from the outside, she got back in and raised both guys hands with a smile.

"That is one crazy little tag team they got going on there but if it works it works. Me and Ron had our issues as well so it's understandable to hate someone for a bit." JBL says.

AJ grabbed a mic as Chris theme started to die down. "Now guys." He looked to Ellie who was leaning on Chris for support to stay up. "I know I'm the new guy around here but I'm sure that this win over The New Day again puts Y2AJ at the top of the list for the Tag Team Titles."

Chris nodded as he grabbed a mic. "It does and to all of you twitter trolls out there, Y2AJ is a thing Ellie." He snapped his head to her.

Ellie did a double take confused, she got handed a mic. "Why are you pointing a finger towards me, I never said anything."

"Oh yeah?" Chris questioned. "If you take the Y and 2 and just leave AJ then it will be better. I saw that tweet!"

"You are so delusional." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Your face is delusional." Chris shot back.

"Your mom is delusional." Ellie retorted.

"Take that back." Chris pointed as the crowd started laughing at them.

"Anyway." AJ spoke up to get them to stop arguing. "Like Chris said, we are a thing and we would like to challenge The New Day for the WWE Tag Team Championships right here on Raw next week." The crowd gave this a loud reaction.

Chris agrees with a nod. "And I promise you after that night, Y2AJ, WWE, WrestleMania and all of it will never, everrr be the same again." He drops the mic as his theme replays.

"What did you drop the mic for like that?" Ellie questioned as she dropped hers, they started making their way out the ring.

"For dramatic effect now you go first." Chris pointed.

Ellie stopped in mid getting out of the ropes, she looked back at him with suspicion. "Why? So you can push me off the apron?"

"Wasn't really thinking about it but now that you give me the idea, hold still." Chris took a step.

"No pushing." AJ stopped him, he let Ellie get out first. Him and Chris followed behind her as AJ shook his head at them. "Just when I think I might loose my parenting skills on the road, you two prove me wrong."

"She starts it." Chris points.

"And I end it." Ellie smirks.

"See what I mean?" Chris questions.

AJ shook his head with a sigh as they continued up the ramp.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and Big E twerking was the highlight of the whole show, she isn't bad at all lol #RAW_

 _Lol that match was awesome and that moonsaw of the apron by Ellie #RAW_

 _They can't get along for more then a minute or two #RAW_

 _Awesome match, Xavier and Ellie at ringside made it better though #RAW_

 _Our Champion is never afraid to play with the boys, I love her #RAW_

 _Ellie and AJ don't realize how cool they looked doing his entrance #RAW_

 _Sasha tweets- Hold up, WWEBrooks can twerk now? #RAW_

 _Jericho tweets- Stop entertaining idiots, what have I told you about that WWEBrooks?_

 _Ellie replies- I entertain you so I figured what is two more idiots gonna hurt right? IAmJericho lol_

 _AJ Styles tweets- Just like old times with her out there, minus the dancing with New Day #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Like I said, it is time for a new era to take over and kick the old one to the curb and all the people with it #EllieEra_

* * *

 **I will get the next update out by Tuesday or maybe Sunday but I hope people liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think and I'm getting happy because I know after WrestleMania that I only have one PPV to do before Seth returns to the story, I know a lot of people are excited for that Ellie and Seth reunion and it's gonna be awesome by the way. Anyway, read review and I'll see you next time guys!**


	44. Chicago Queen, Ellie's Flashback

**Authors Note- I am so mad that Finn got injured, we get one guy back and then lose another like seriously man? But I will still have some good things planned for Seth and Finn SummerSlam feud down the road but WWE made it up to me by putting Bayley on the main roster. Trust me when I tell you that Bayley and Ellie's feud will carry on for three PPV's and that's mostly because I have a lot to do with them. That will probably be Ellie's most best feud out of any of them that I do. Anyway, let's keep moving forward because I been updating so good that we aren't that far from Seth's return. I can't wait to have him and Ellie back on screen together and mostly do the Balor vs Rollins feud. Also did anybody see RAW with Triple H returning?! Do you know how many ideas I can do with their feud now to, oh my gosh! Trying to hid my excitement but anyway onto the story.**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Becky and Sasha had just got done doing their entrances as it was the two of them going up against Naomi and Tamina. Charlotte and Ric Flair was seated at ringside for the match. The ref went to ring the bell until Ellie's theme hit which got a major pop from the crowd. All the girls in the ring looked to the ramp, Charlotte and Ric's normal looks had turned into frowns.

"Now things are about to get interesting!" JBL says happily. "The Women's Champion is here in her hometown."

"Listen to this place!" Byron exclaims.

Ellie walked out to a loud pop from the crowd, she grinned holding her arms out as she came to stop at the center of the stage. She wore a pair of cut up white jeans, a short sleeved crop style version AJ Styles shirt with a white jean jacket. Her hair was out in curls as she had on a Chicago Bulls hat turned backwards, the title rested on her shoulders.

"That is the women that will be meeting not only Charlotte but Becky and Sasha at WrestleMania. It will be a Fatal Four Way for the Diva's title since on Smackdown the match ended in DQ because of Charlotte." Cole explained, the tron showed a picture of the four women for WrestleMania.

"Chicago is excited to see it's Champion and so am I." JBL said. "Doesn't she look amazing tonight as always."

Ellie looked over at the camera and winked as she couldn't stop smiling from all the cheers she was getting from her hometown. "How can you not love Chicago man? It is always like this even without being in an arena!" She started walking down the ramp but went over and hopped on the barricade by some fans. They hugged her while still yelling in the camera and holding up her posters that they made. "I love these people!" Ellie laughed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie back in Chicago, and is already showing pride by wearing her bulls hat #RAW_

 _That Chicago arena just exploded, I think this would have even John Cena's reception beat #RAW_

 _The PipeBomb Queen has returned home #RAW_

 _Now that is how you welcome somebody home, welcome back home Champ #RAW_

 _CM Punk tweets- Our hometown always knows how to give the best 'Welcome Home' reception and it's well deserved for her_

Ellie jumped off, she slapped some fans hands and gave out a couple hugs as she made her way around the ring. She winked at Becky and Sasha before looking over at Ric and Charlotte, a Cheshire grin made it's way back onto her face. Charlotte scooted back when Ellie made her way closer to her, she got in her face and held up the title with a grin.

"I don't care how good you think you are, you will never get this back for me." Ellie said with a headshake. "In the words of your ex b-f-f Charlotte, this is my house!" She shouted as the crowd continued to cheer for her.

Charlotte glared as Ellie walked off and made her way over to her seat next to JBL. "Well Charlotte and Flair doesn't look to happy to see the Diva's Champion." Cole said.

"I don't care who isn't, I know I am and she is joining us here on commentary to." JBL says, Ellie put her title on the table and had a seat as her theme started to die down. "Welcome Ellie!"

"Hey, JBL." Ellie said happily as she propped her feet up. "How is it going?"

"It's going great now that the Champ has arrived." JBL replies.

"Aww." Ellie put a hand over her chest. "JBL this is why you are my favorite on commentary, I miss being out here with you guys." The ref rung the bell signaling for the match to start, Becky had started things off with Tamina. She got a kick to her stomach before getting thrown to the other side of the ring by her hair, Ellie giggled. "Ouch, that is not the way to start off a match."

"Ellie you weren't there on Smackdown last week but now because of Charlotte the math for WrestleMania is now a Fatal Four Way, how do you feel about that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah Ellie, what's your plans for WrestleMania?" JBL questioned.

"I got a lot of big things planned for WrestleMania, from my entrance and all my family and friends are flying in. It's gonna be a fun time and to answer your question Cole I don't feel anything about it. Charlotte not using the brain God gave her messed up her chances and it's true that I have more to lose then any of those women." Ellie said as she kept her eyes on the match.

The match went back and forth until Naomi and Sasha both got tagged in. Sasha blocks a kick and kicks her before taking her down with double knees, she covered her. Tamina runs in and breaks up the pin, Becky had recovered as she ran in and clotheslined Tamina over the top rope to get her out. Becky was about to go back but Tamina grabbed her by her legs and pulled her out the ring, she threw Becky into the barricade by Charlotte and Flair who laughed.

"Tamina just launching Becky into the barricade." Cole says. "Ellie I know you are confident but you have to probably still be on alert. I mean you have Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha in a match."

"I know that's not gonna be easy Cole but it's not gonna kill my confidence either. My brother always told me no matter what to always know I'm better then who's across from me and it's got me this far. So why change that tactic?" Ellie asked.

"I personally think that's a good saying to keep confidence." JBL said. "I surely thought that when I got in a match."

"Exactly, thank you JBL." Ellie patted his shoulder, she took her hat off and put it on his head. "Think of that as my gift to you."

"A bulls hat." JBL chuckled, he fixed it on his head to rest better. "I love it Ellie, thank you!"

"We didn't get anything." Byron says.

"She doesn't like you and Cole, Byron." JBL shot at him. "It takes a lot to get in the inner circle of Ellie and you and Cole aren't qualified."

 _'We want Ellie! We want Ellie! We want Ellie!"_ The arena started to chant.

"I swear I love my city." Ellie chuckled. "I'm right here guys!" She held up her arms. Naomi got Sasha in a headlock but Sasha counters it and goes for a Sliced Bread number two but it was Naomi turn to counter her move. "Always so quick on her feet, see people think I hate Sasha."

"I kinda thought you did and even said that at one point." Byron said.

"No she did not Byron, how dare you put words in the Champs mouth." JBL defends.

"Yeah Byron, what the hell?" Ellie gave him a look, she noticed Charlotte looking at her out the corner of her eye but ignored it. "I said I don't like her Byron, I don't hate her but I do hate Becky and Charlotte. Those two remain on that list but the reason I don't hate Sasha is because I kinda respect her in a way. She may even be the biggest threat in that match if you want me to be honest with you. But bottom line is I'm walking into WrestleMania with the title and leaving with it and a lot more."

"What about the other three girls?" Cole asked.

"They can leave with what is left of their dignity, look nobody knows how much I been going through personally. Being Champion is harder then it looks and trying to make sure these people don't see me as a Diva is a big thing to. People go around thanking girls like the Bella's but they are half responsible for the Diva name in the first place. I really hate that people are always saying that they started this. If you wanna be technical about it, Ellie, Bayley, Sasha, and Becky started this, not them." Ellie says upset as she took her feet down. "I teach girls something, what do they teach them?"

"You are starting to get a little upset over there a bit Ellie." Cole points out.

"You're damn right I am because where the hell is our thank you? Why do people keep thanking the Bella's like they have actually did something? I work my ass off while they just feed off of my hard work and what the hell do you keep looking at Charlotte!" Ellie slammed her hands on the announce table as she stood up. "This whole four way for my title is all your fault you witch."

"My fault?" Charlotte shouted as she stood up. "You stole that belt from me sister!"

"You could never be related to me." Ellie made a face.

"That's true because with all the problems in your family I would probably have to choose to do crack or something right?" Charlotte questioned.

"Oh that's it." Ellie snatched her headset off. "I am sick of your crap!"

"Look out guys!" Cole shouts, the crowd cheered when Ellie jumped over the table and tackled Charlotte down in the chair. The two of them started fighting on the floor. "Ellie going right after Charlotte!"

"It was only a matter of time." JBL says. "Neither one of those girls can control their tempers."

Sasha hit the backstabber on Naomi and turned it into the Bank Statement, Naomi tapped calling for the bell. Her theme hit and she broke the hold.

"Well Sasha and Becky won but Charlotte and Ellie are still going at it at ringside out here!" Byron shouts, Charlotte kneed Ellie and threw her over top of the announce table. "These two women just can't stand each other."

Charlotte took her heels off and walked from around the table, she was met with a right hook that sent her back into Ric who caught her just in time. Ellie snatched off her jacket and threw it down, she ran and speared Charlotte on the floor as the two of them went at it again.

"We need to get some help out here or something!" Cole says, Charlotte was hammering away on Ellie with rights until she rolled her over. Ellie got up and pulled Charlotte with her, she drove her back into the ring apron before backing up and letting her slide down.

Ellie yanked her up by her hair. "Do you ever learn huh!?" She started punching on Charlotte with right blows as she screamed. "Stop taking me as a damn joke Charlotte!"

Sasha bounced off the ropes, she ran threw and jumped through the seconds ones. The crowd cheered when she looked like she was gonna land on Ellie but she moved leaving Charlotte and now Becky who had made her way over there. Sasha landed on both girls and took them down.

"Sasha taking down Becky and Charlotte!" Byron calls it. "I think it was meant for Ellie."

"Ellie saw it and got out of harm's way." Cole said, Sasha stood up and turned right around into a right hook that knocked her down and out. "Ooh!"

"Good grief!" JBL reacts along with everyone else.

Ellie glared as she looked down at them, Ellie grabbed Charlotte up and threw her inside of the ring. She slid in behind her, Charlotte was going to get up but Ellie quickly took a hold of her legs.

"W-What is Ellie doing?" Byron questioned.

Ellie looked at Ric with a grin, she locked Charlotte's legs around hers into the Figure Four before sitting down to apply pressure. Ric started freaking out at ringside while the crowd was cheering this and giving her a loud reaction, Ellie lifted her body up into the bridge.

"And there is the ultimate insult! Ellie using the Figure Eight!" Cole says, Charlotte started tapping. "Ellie has Charlotte tapping out to her own move in the center of the ring right now!"

"Now that is how you get payback." Byron nods.

Ellie let her go and unhooked her legs, she kicked Charlotte away from her before getting to her feet with a frown. She went to the ropes and rolled out of the ring, she grabbed her title and hooked it on her shoulder while ignoring Flair yelling at her. The crowd cheered when she put on JBL's cowboy hat and walked off as her theme hit.

"Did Ellie just steal your hat John?" Cole asked.

"I think she did but hey it looks good on her and she gave me one in return." JBL replies, Ellie held out her arms with a grin as she held the belt up. "You gotta wonder is that what we are gonna see in weeks to come at WrestleMania, is Ellie gonna beat the odds or are we crowning a new Champ?"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Now that's how you tell somebody screw them, make them tap out to their own move #RAW_

 _I agree with Ellie on the Bella Twins, sorry #BellaArmy but the #PipebombQueen has a point #RAW_

 _How can you not love this woman on commentary? #RAW_

 _For once I am excited about a women's match at WrestleMania, mostly because of Sasha and Ellie #RAW_

 _She wasn't about to let one of them drop her in her hometown #RAW_

 _Ellie looks cute in cowboy hats #RAW_

 _Ellie will be standing tall at WrestleMania, I believe it #RAW_

 _The Bella Twins tweet- No one is feeding off your spotlight WWEBrooks, you barely have it hun. Don't come for the #Bellas or the #BellaArmy_

 _Ellie replies- Lol I have more spotlight then both your boyfriends right now actually and where would you be if not for them huh? Sit back and watch me make Women's Wrestling mean something again while you film for a reality show #WEAKBellaArmy_

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- I meant what I said to BellaTwins, neither of you will be anything compared to me and that's nothing but the truth. Even if I had an injury 'You Can't Beat Me', sound familiar?_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte must have forgot whose hometown they were in. Might as well call me #TheChicagoQueen cause that's what it felt like lol_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Renee Young with a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time the WWE Di-I mean Women's Champion. Ellie Brooks."

The crowd gave her a loud reaction from seeing her again, she had her jacket back on with a smile. "Glad to see it's catching on Nee, Nee, keep it up." Ellie smacked her shoulder making the crowd laugh at Renee's reaction.

"Ellie of course you already know about the Fatal Four way and it shows that you are ready after what happened out there earlier." Renee says. "But how-"

"Hold on for a second Renee." Ellie held up a hand when she saw somebody walk over, she glared. "Problem?"

The camera had panned over to show Sasha Banks with a hand still on her cheek and pissed off look, she walked over. "You damn right there's a problem."

"Whoa, stay out of my bubble before I make you hold your other cheek to." Ellie said sternly. "What do you want Banks?"

"I think this is the second time that you hit me out of the blue Brooks and I'm not with it at all. You swear that you will keep that title away from Charlotte and that you will keep it until you are ready to give it up but that's not it." Sasha said.

"Is that freaking so?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Yeah it is. You already know if you were to put that belt on the line before WrestleMania that you would lose and not to Becky or Charlotte but to me." Sasha got in her face as Ellie continued glaring at her. "You wanna know what I think of you?"

"Not really Sasha but humor me." Ellie said with a slight smirk.

"You are just a scared little wanna be tough chick, newsflash sweetheart you need more then tattoos to prove you're a badass. All you say is you wanna make your own legacy but to me you are just a cheap knock off girl version of your brother." The crowd oohed as Ellie smirk dropped. "You will never be as great as he was and it's gonna hurt your feelings when he sees you fail at WrestleMania. Charlotte may be a lot of things and I don't condone what she did to you but half the stuff she said about you Ellie was true. If it wasn't for your brother then people might have never even spared you a glance." The crowd gave this a mixed reaction but was mostly met with boos.

Ellie got quiet as she continued staring at her. "If it wasn't for my brother huh?" She repeated with a nod. "Coming from the girl who cousin is what, getting inducted into the Hall of Fame this year right? You and Charlotte love to point out the person who I resemble a lot and who I'm related to but forget about yourselves. Charlotte is here because her daddy is Ric Flair and you are here because of your cousin Snoop Dogg and you can say no but I know the truth. I swear Sasha you are nothing but a hypocritical bitch." The crowd oohed as Renee eyes widened. "You wanted to piss me off and you got it, you think I can't beat you? Well next week 'sweetheart' to prove a point I will face you in that ring but this title will not be on the line." Sasha scoffed rolling her eyes. "Yeah see I only give it people that deserve it and the only thing you deserve is my fist in your face and you will get it." Ellie stepped closer getting in her face. "I'm gonna make an example out of you next week Sasha and just to set the record straight, I'm nobody's knock off. Ellie Brooks is the real f-in deal and being compared to my brother isn't an insult to me...it's a compliment you bimbo."

Ellie walked off with a frown, Sasha shook her head with a glare as she watched her leave.

 _Fan tweets_

 _It may not be for the title but oh crap Sasha vs Ellie is confirmed for next week! #RAW_

 _I can not wait to see this match between them #RAW_

 _To watch both girls who are on the same wrestling level go at it is gonna be freaking awesome! #RAW_

 _Dream match has happened, Ellie vs Sasha #RAW_

 _I agree, being compared to Punk is a compliment #RAW_

 _Ellie and Sasha are gonna tear the house down next week on #RAW_

 _Two of the greats right now are clashing next Monday and I already got chills #RAW_

 _Trish Stratus tweets- WWEBrooks and SashaBanksWWE are gonna show everyone why their match at WrestleMania is a must see #Excited_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- I will show everybody next week that WWEBrooks is all talk and no bite when it comes to facing me in that ring #ImTheBoss_

 _Ellie replies- You wish you were the boss don't you Sasha?  
_

 _Ellie tweets- Sasha really picked the right time to get on my bad side, I have a lot of pinned up anger and now have her to take it out on. Next week I will 'Bankrupt' her ass #PipebombBoss_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

AJ Styles and Chris Jericho had just lost their title match against The New Day, the crowd was giving them a standing ovation for a good match. AJ walked over to help Chris up to his feet, Chris quickly grabbed AJ and hit him with a Codebreaker.

"Oh no, what!" Cole shouts, the crowd loudly started to boo Chris as he stood behind a stunned AJ. He watched him stumble up to his feet, he grabbed him and hit him with another one. "And a second Codebreaker!" The whole crowd continued to boo Chris as some looked on concerned and others disgusted by Chris actions. Chris pulled a still out of it AJ to his feet as he talked some trash down to him with a pissed off look. He gritted something out at AJ before hitting him with a third Codebreaker. "Triple Codebreaker to Styles."

"Why?" JBL questioned.

The boo's got louder, Chris got out of the ring and got one of the Y2AJ shirts that was made and got back inside of the ring. Chris showed the shirt to the crowd before rolling it up and stuffing it in AJ's mouth as the show of ultimate disrespect. He got down on his knees and started talking trash to AJ.

"I don't get why Chris Jericho would even do something like this." Byron says, the crowd gave a loud pop when Ellie had ran out and down the ramp. "Look who's here!"

Chris looked up just in time, he quickly slid out of the ring as she had slid inside. The crowd continued to boo him as Ellie was upset from how close she almost had him.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Ellie shouted at him, she threw her title down and leaned out between the second ropes to point at Chris. "You are a dead man Jericho!"

"Shut up Brooks!" Chris pointed. "I'm the future hall of famer and all they can chant is that bastard's name and yours huh? Y2AJ is dead, I am done with you two idiots!"

"You're the idiot!" Ellie yelled back at him, she backed up and quickly went over to check on AJ. She snatched the shirt out of his mouth and threw it to the other side of the ring. "AJ you okay? AJ?" Ellie shook him a bit to snap him out of it but he was still feeling those Codebreakers.

Chris watched this, he slid in behind her while her back was turned. "Oh no Ellie, look out!" Cole warns. The crowd was screaming at Ellie to turn around, Chris yanked her up and hit her with a Codebreaker. "Jericho with a Codebreaker to Ellie!"

Ellie was laid out by Chris who glared down at her, he got closer and down to her level. "I am so sick of both of you and this so called New Era already. I never liked your brother Ellie and I damn sure don't like you either." Chris gritted out, he stood up and walked past. "This is all your fault Styles, you son of a bitch!" He pointed down at a still out of it AJ.

Chris walks up the ramp as the crowd loudly boos him, he waves them off and continues backstage with a satisfied smirk.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Jericho is now a deadman walking #RAW_

 _No, poor Ellie and AJ #RAW_

 _All of this is probably out of jealousy #RAW_

 _Wow so not only do you backstab your partner but you attack Ellie from behind, and he called AJ the b*tch? #RAW_

 _Big mistake Jericho, you don't mess with AJ or Ellie #RAW_

 _I hope they are okay but geez Jericho, hater much #RAW_

 _Chris Jericho tweets- WWEBrooks & AJStylesOrg had that coming since the first day I met them, ungrateful idiots need to be lucky I gave them the gift of Jericho _

_Ellie tweets- IAmJericho I am so gonna kick your ass #WatchYourBack_

 _AJ Styles tweets- I can take a lot of things from people but backstabbing and then touching somebody I care about is something that won't sit right with me #Revenge_

 ** _Smackdown, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie backstage as she got a loud pop from the crowd. She was wearing a pair of cotton black sweatpants, a black crop hoodie that showed half her stomach and a pair of tennis. Her hair was out in curls with one side pinned back.

Ellie had her title on her shoulders while she scrolled through her phone looking at pictures.

Some of them were old pictures of her and Seth that she had made him take with her before he got injured. A small pain came to her chest when she thought about him, she hadn't really talked to him since she got back and he wasn't answering her calls. She was a bit worried that he may have probably seen what happened between her and Finn or maybe it was something else. The fact that AJ was here meant that she had somebody back there with her now but it still didn't help the fact that Seth was gone. It was weird considering she couldn't stand him at first and actually still probably can't but it was something else there. She just couldn't figure out what it was yet.

 _Flashback_

 _Ellie had gathered up her things in the locker room, she hooked her bag over her shoulder as she walked out and headed down the hall. Her hair was still out and damp from her shower, she wore a navy blue sweatsuit, and gray tank top that showed half her stomach._

 _Seth leaned up off the wall when he saw getting closer. "About time, you know how long I been waiting?"  
_

 _"The price of being a stalker." Ellie says carelessly. "What were you waiting for me for?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to you obviously Brooks." Seth walked in front of her, she stopped rolling her eyes. "Don't give me that and be lucky I was nice enough to check on you."_

 _"Check on me?" Ellie raised an amused brow. "You are the one that almost got Superman Punched in the face by Roman until I pulled you out of course."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Seth rolled his eyes. "You get your props, alright? You're still new so don't go thinking you're getting more then that."_

 _"Oh please." Ellie scoffed. "Look I need to get to my car before I catch a cold through my head or some crap, so what do you want?"_

 _Seth brows furrowed._ _"You can't catch a cold through your head."_

 _"Uh yes you can, look it up on Wikipedia man."_

 _Seth shook his head. "I'm not looking up anything."_

 _"Less knowledge for your brain." Ellie shrugged, she smirked when she saw him shoot her a glare. "Hey is it normal for your eye to twitch like that?" She pointed._

 _"Only when people like you show up in my life." Seth said, he took a deep breath to calm down. "I was only here because Triple H told me to make sure you leave okay. Since we are making enemies around here."_

 _"No that's more of you." Ellie pointed. "I'm actually making friends, you probably haven't that word in a while."_

 _"Hey I have friends back here." Seth defends._

 _"Oh yeah?" Ellie raised a brow. "Who?"_

 _Seth stumbled with his words a bit. "Um, uh...you know that guy named um...Maxamill."_

 _"Dude you so just made that up." Ellie shook her head._

 _"I did not, don't disrespect my friends name like that." Seth said sternly, Ellie smirked and put her hands up in defense. He was about to say something until she tucked her damp hair behind her ear to show her face more. Ellie caught him staring and slowly raised a brow up at him._

 _Truth was that the only person he was really starting to trust in the back was Ellie, she may be mean but she stuck to her word. Not only that but the girl had a little attitude problem but at least that showed that she would never be a pushover for anybody, not even the bosses._

 _"Uh Seth, why in the hell are you staring at me like that?" Ellie finally questioned._

 _"Huh? What did you say?" Seth snapped out of thought._

 _"Why were you staring at me like that?" Ellie repeated, she looked down at herself before back up at him, her eyes turned to slits as she pointed at him. "Are you perving out on me you creep?"_

 _"Oh get over yourself Ellie." Seth rolled his eyes._

 _Ellie smirked as she started walking past. "Mhm." She eyed him as he did the same to her, she headed down the hall. "It's okay Rollins, I know you want me deep down."_

 _"Maybe I do." Seth kept his look on her from the side._

 _Ellie paused in mid walking, she looked at him from the side. "Real funny, I'll see you at the Live Events Rollins." She walked off down the hall and around the corner._

 _Seth watched her go. "If only you knew I was serious..."_

 _End flashback_

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat, Ellie eyes flickered up her phone before over to the side. The camera panned over to show Brie Bella with a not so happy look.

Ellie sighed. "What do you want?"

"For you to keep me and my sisters names out of that mouth of yours. We get that you are a great wrestler Ellie and yeah, now you are Champion but that doesn't mean you can do what you want and disrespect people. Me and Nikki worked hard to do what we do everyday and I don't thi-" Brie trailed off when Ellie started laughing at her. "What is so funny?"

"You worked hard?" Ellie repeated before going into another fit of laughter. "Now that cheered me up a lot there but Brie you and Nikki worked for absolutely nothing. I know you want people to believe that Nikki was Champion so long because of that 'hard work' you and her do but it wasn't. I know a lot of things back here Brie and a big name can go a long way especially when you are this company's walking dollar sign and we both know who exactly I'm talking about. Now I do feel bad for Daniel having to retire but at least he could wrestle better then his own wife and people could relate to him. Nobody relates to you or Nikki because you have nothing for them to relate to. You and your sister are the main reason the Diva name stayed so long, does Diva Search ring any bells for you huh?" Ellie asked, she turned to Brie with a serious look. "I have been working my ass off to change a lot of things around here Brie and I will not let you or your sister ruin it. Or to keep taking credit for something you have nothing to do with, you were the cause of it but I was the effect. This is my division now so how about you do us all a favor after WrestleMania and stay the hell out of a ring." The crowd oohed as Brie looked at her hurt. "Don't feel too bad Brie because when Nikki comes back, I will make sure she joins you very soon. Then you two can go back to doing reality TV, you know that other thing you're barely good at. See you two suck when it comes to acting so you had to do the next big thing to stay noticed and on top. But see to last in my Era Brie, you need to do more then that. I told you and your sister that this is my Era and I don't want either of you in it and now I just have one last thing to clear up. When I first came here, you and Team Bella said I wasn't a threat..." Ellie smiled as she leaned forward to get in her face, she tilted her head to the side. "Am I threat now Brie? Who do you think those people would wanna see in that ring tonight, me or you?" Her brow raised in question. "I would really start thinking about those things Mrs. Danielson..."

Ellie patted her shoulder before happily walking off with a hum, Brie watched her with glare as she shook her head.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Geez, Ellie can be kinda cold hearted when she wants to be #Smackdown_

 _Pipebombed her without a mic #Smackdown_

 _Say what you want but Ellie has once again owned The Bellas #Smackdown_

 _Never disturb Ellie while she is thinking, won't end well #Smackdown_

 _I am really starting to think that Ellie hates The Bellas #Smackdown_

 _Crazy but I actually agree with Ellie on some of things that she says about The Bellas #Smackdown_

 _The Bella Army will not take that, just wait until Nikki comes back Ellie and she will shut everybody up #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- All I do is speak the truth, somebody needs to kick The Bellas off the pedestal that other girls worked for and I'm just the kicker #SorryButNotSorryBrie_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter and yes Punk and April will be at WrestleMania, I already have Ellie's entrance planned and it's awesome. I swear I got a lot of stuff planned for when Seth comes back and this story period that it isn't a joke and you guys are gonna love it too that I promise. Also I hope Finn comes back soon because I want to see his Demon entrance at WrestleMania so bad and do you know another person's entrance that would be cool at WrestleMania? Shinsuke freaking Nakamura and you guys know I'm right. Next update will be three chapters so look out for it and I will see you guys next time and as you can see I kinda gave you a little Seth and Ellie in this chapter as well. Only for you guys though, see yah!**


	45. Revenge, Sasha vs Ellie

**Authors Note- I'm back and like I said I have three chapters for you guys to read and yeah WWE has given me a lot to work with my story. A lot of things will change but it will still keep you interested I can tell you that now. I am so excited because I am closer to WrestleMania and after that, new faces are coming in and old ones will return and it's gonna be sweet. Not to mention more Pharya and Colby chapters will be coming our way and after I do 'The Stone Cold Podcast' with Ellie then I just might give her, her own WWE 24 episode. It could probably be about her finally coming to WWE after so long and what that was like for her. Anyway, enough of me talking and onto the next chapter!  
**

* * *

 ** _Raw 'On screen'_  
**

Chris Jericho had just got done losing to Nevile by DQ, he yelled at the ref as he was having a fit. The crowd kept chanting AJ and Ellie's name to get under his skin.

He got a mic. "You shut your mouths!" Chris pointed to the the crowd who booed. "Your gonna talk to me that way after the referee disqualified me. This is on your hands." He looked around with a frown. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and chant for AJ Styles and Ellie. Go ahead and chant for those stupid losers, that's all both of them is good at is losing.

 _'AJ Styles! Ellie Brooks! AJ Styles! Ellie Brooks!'_ The crowd chanted.

Chris held a hand to his ear to signal them to get louder. AJ's theme hit, the crowd gave a loud pop from hearing his music.

"Oh yeah." Byron says. "Now you're gonna get it Chris."

AJ walked out in his gear and one of his shirts, he glared at Chris as he made his way down the ramp. Chris looked at the ramp in shock from him coming out there.

"Not quite sure Chris Jericho was expecting AJ Styles tonight." Cole says, Chris dropped the mic and quickly got on the defense. "But here comes the man that Chris Jericho stabbed in the back last week." AJ jumped on the apron and signaled Chris to come after him. "And Styles up on the apron."

Chris ran to him but was met with a punch to the face that sent him stumbling back. AJ readied himself before springboarding himself over the top rope, he hit Chris with a Phenomenal Forearm that sent him down. "And Styles hitting Chris with what he calls the Phenomenal Forearm." Cole said, AJ glared down at Chris as his theme hit.

"Yeah, you really think AJ isn't as good as he say he say he is Chris." Byron says.

The crowd gave a loud pop when Ellie made her way out from the back with a grin. She wore a pair of jeans with a white v neck and black leather jacket.

"There is the so called sister or twin girl version of AJ Styles people are calling her. The Diva's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Cole points out. Ellie held her title as she walked down the ramp twirling a shirt in her hand.

"She is the Women's Champion Michael, don't disrespect her like that." JBL corrects him. "And doesn't she look as great as always!"

"Ellie Brooks who will be going one on one with The Boss, Sasha Banks tonight." Byron reminds. "That's still to come, but what is Ellie doing?"

Ellie got in the ring as AJ's music died down, she looked down at Chris with a headshake before her eyes flickered up to AJ. "Hold this for me." She handed him her belt.

"Doesn't look right but okay." AJ took it from her.

Ellie flapped out the Y2AJ shirt, she twisted it before shoving it in Chris mouth. She grabbed a fistful of the top of his hair and yanked him up to look at her. "Who's the son of a bitch now?" Her brow raised, she scoffed before letting him fall face first back on the mat.

"Kharma is never pretty." Cole says, AJ's theme hit again as Ellie had stood up to her feet. "It's pretty obvious that if you mess with AJ then Ellie will be right behind him."

"I think they proved that at the Rumble." Byron chimed in.

Ellie looked over to see AJ still holding her belt and giggled. "That title is a good look for you, dude."

"Oh hush." AJ tossed it back to her.

Ellie caught it, she grabbed his hand and raised it in the air and pointed to him as they got a loud pop from the crowd. They both headed out the ring, AJ held the ropes and let Ellie get out first as he followed.

AJ and her headed up the ramp, Ellie ran behind him and jumped on AJ's back as he caught her with ease and held her legs. He turned around, they looked back at Chris who was recovering and smirked at each other before AJ continued back up the ramp.

 _Fan tweets_

 _You don't mess with Ellie or AJ shows you what happens #RAW_

 _Ellie really stuffed that shirt good in Jericho's mouth lol #RAW_

 _I love the relationship between AJ and Ellie #RAW_

 _The brother and sister of WWE #RAW_

 _I love those two! #RAW_

 _Ellie is like a girl version of Randy Orton, AJ Styles, and CM Punk, so how can you not love that chick? #RAW_

 _I love their relationship but the day WWE makes a AJ Styles vs Ellie Brooks match, I might just scream my head off #RAW_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Renee Young was backstage with a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Charlotte and the Nature Boy Ric Flair."

They both came into view with smiles as the crowd booed them. "Charlotte you, Becky and Sasha meet Ellie at WrestleMania for the Diva's Championship. But tonight Ellie and Sasha will be going one on one in a match, what are your thoughts on that?"

"My thoughts?" Charlotte repeated. "Renee I could care less, if Ellie and Sasha wanna beat up and try to injure each other then so be it. That means they won't be as big as a threat come WrestleMania, see Ellie is walking around with that title because she conned me out of it. That's not a good way to start off a title reign by weaseling your way into a title match and taking it from somebody. I will be watching Sasha and Ellie's match tonight and hope they just both get injured so it will be just me and Becky because I know I can beat her, it's just Becky."

"Are you saying that you can't beat Ellie or Sasha?" Renee questioned.

Charlotte stared at her. "I never said that, don't put words in my mouth Renee. Look if those two don't kill each other then I will see both of them along with Becky on Smackdown this week. See I know a lot about these girls, I mean I was the one holding Sasha's hair before her first match while she was throwing up. Then I was also there when Becky was just begging for us to include her in training to get noticed. And although Ellie came later on in the picture, I was the one that gave her some advice before making her first appearance in WWE. So I know secrets about these girls and on Smackdown all four of us will be having a talk to hash some things out before our match at WrestleMania."

Charlotte and Ric smirked at each other before walking off.

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Ellie was in her normal gear with her hands taped up like usual and an X on the back of each hand. Her hair stayed out in curls as they fell over her eye a bit. She put on her hoodie before looking back at the butterfly Diva's Championship.

Her look dropped into a frown. "After WrestleMania, you will be the first thing to go." Ellie says with disgust.

"Hey." AJ walked into view.

Ellie snapped out of thought, she looked over at him. "Sup Styles."

"You talk to your title belt now El?" His brow raised.

"You heard that? Creep, you were watching me." Ellie pointed.

AJ lowered her pointing finger. "No, I happen to be walking over at the right time and moment."

Ellie rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Uh, huh. What are you doing here though?"

"Just came to give you some advice." AJ shrugged.

"Thanks but I'm good AJ." Ellie waved him off, he scoffed shaking his head. "I heard that, what was that for?"

"That I'm starting to know you so well that I can tell when you're stressing based on body language." AJ motioned a hand up and down at her. "Look I know you feel like you have something to prove tonight."

"I do." Ellie cut him off. "This isn't about this stupid Diva's belt." She flicked it back. "Sasha called me out like I never earned anything I have ever done and yeah I conned Charlotte out the title. I admitted it already but I also admitted that I can beat her whenever it comes down to it, I can beat any of them but they don't seem to get it. The first thing people bring up when I get into arguments with them is my brother, saying I'm a rip off of him." Ellie chuckled, she shook her head. "And I actually don't care about that because my brother is the best damn wrestler that they had back here. So if me being here fills the void of him being gone then I really don't mind anymore. But people seem to forget a little something about the Brooks siblings, we don't fight just for the hell of it. We do it to win and Sasha is gonna figure that out tonight when I kick her ass and remind her that every boss has to bow down to a Queen."

Ellie snatched her belt up, she walked off.

AJ sighed but cracked a small smile. "All you tonight El." He says lowly.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Sasha made her way down to the ring as her theme song was playing, she got on the apron and showed her LEGIT ring to the crowd. She got in the ring and did her pose with a smile as the crowd was giving her a loud reaction.

"Sasha Banks looks ready, guys this match between Ellie and Sasha to me is very more personal then we think. Ellie has something to prove and so does Sasha." Cole says.

"Tell the truth Cole, Sasha Banks called Ellie out and now the Champ has to show her why she is who she is." JBL retorts. "I don't deny the skill of Sasha Banks but nobody has been on the roll that Ellie has lately. It doesn't matter how she did it, she took the title from Charlotte and like she said it is time to bow down to the queen."

Ellie's theme hit, the crowd gave her a loud pop as she walked out to stand on the stage with her arms outstretched. Her title was around her waist, she took her hood off and made her way down the ramp.

"From Chicago Illinois, she is the WWE Diva's Champion. Ellie Brooks!" Lillian introduced.

"I do have to agree with John, Ellie has been nothing but talked about ever since she has arrived here." Byron puts in. "She has her own way of doing things but you can't deny the history this young woman tries to make each day."

Sasha watched her with a glare as she had already took off her jacket and shades. Ellie got on the apron and glared at her before jumping over on the second turnbuckle, she took the belt off and raised it in the air.

"This is my time!" Ellie shouted as she pointed to herself.

"This match between Ellie and Sasha is about proving points and seeing who can beat who. Who is the best between the two of them and I think that's a question a lot of people want to know the answer to." Cole said.

Ellie jumped off the turnbuckle, she handed her title to the timekeeper before going back and taking off her hoodie. She threw it on the floor and looked back to Sasha who was already staring her down.

"You got a real eye problem don't you?" Ellie asked, her theme died off.

"You gonna fix it Brooks?" Sasha held out her arms.

Ellie raised a brow. "Want me to?"

Both girls stepped to each other and got in each other's face a the crowd cheered, the ref had to get between them to keep them back.

"We might not even get a chance to ring the bell with these two." Byron jokes.

"Yeah, no kidding." Cole agrees.

"It's all about establishing dominance here tonight and who belongs at the top of the totem pole when it comes to the women." JBL says.

The ref got them back, he rung the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding Ding'_

Ellie ran right after Sasha, both women collided and traded fast punches as the crowd cheered. "Here we go! And forget locking up between these two this is about to be a straight up fight out here." Byron said excited.

Sasha kneed her and whipped her to the ropes, Ellie bounced off, she leapfrogged over Sasha and grabbed her into an arm drag across the ring. Ellie ran to the corner where Sasha had got up and splashed her, she stumbled out holding her stomach. Ellie looked back, she jumped up backwards on the turnbuckle, the crowd cheered when she hit a moonsaw into a neckbreaker off the top rope.

"Whoa!" Cole reacted with everyone. "Ellie with that moonsaw into a neckbreaker off the top rope and now going for the cover."

Ellie hooked Sasha's legs.

"One!"

"Tw-" Sasha kicked out.

"And Sasha with a kickout but look at that move again." Byron says as they replayed it on the tron. "Pulling out all the stops already."

Ellie pulled Sasha to her feet but was met with a slap to the face, Ellie slapped her back just as hard before pulling her into a knee in the gut. Sasha fell to one knee, Ellie threw her to the other side of the ring by her hair with a scream.

"Ouch." Byron winced. "Ellie is one strong little woman."

"You can say that again Byron." JBL chuckled. "Just launched Sasha Banks."

Sasha held her head as she got to her feet in the corner, Ellie ran to her but Sasha sent her over the ropes. She caught herself and went for a punch but Sasha ducked and double kicked her off the apron. Ellie fell to the floor with a smack, she rolled over and held her back as she made it to her feet.

Sasha got out on the apron. "Who's the Boss huh?" She taunted as the crowd cheered.

Ellie quickly grabbed her feet from under her, Sasha hit the apron hard before falling to the floor and favoring her back. The crowd oohed at the impact as Ellie glared down at her.

"Ellie with that mean streak." Cole pointed out. "I mean Sasha landed hard on that apron."

"She took her eyes off of Ellie, big mistake." JBL says. "Look I get that Sasha is one of the best back there but just because you are you can not ignore the other talent. Especially Ellie who feeds off of people that doubt her, that woman can be scary sometimes."

Ellie jumped on the apron and backed up by the ring post, she waited until Sasha got to her feet to run. She jumped off and on her, it looked like Sasha was going to counter it but Ellie hit her with a tilt a whirl DDT on the floor.

"My goodness!" Cole reacts. "Vicious DDT by Ellie."

"In the words of Ranallo, vintage-Ellie-Brooks." JBL praised.

Ellie flicked Sasha's arm off her as she sat up and looked down at her with a serious look, she dragged her over to the ring. "Sasha is out guys." Byron points out. She threw her inside and quickly hooked her legs. "Ellie going for the cover."

"This may be it." Cole says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-" Sasha kicked out in the nick of time.

"What!" Byron shouts. "I thought that was three?"

"Was it?" Cole questions. "It wasn't but it sure was close I'll tell you that."

Ellie got to her feet as she ran a hand through her hair, she pulled Sasha up and whipped her to the ropes. Sasha came off and hit her with a clothesline that turned her inside out.

"Wow!" Byron reacts.

"Sasha with an exploding clothesline to Ellie." Cole says, Sasha grabbed her into a backslide pin. "Look at Sasha!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Ellie kicked out.

Sasha got up and kicked Ellie back into the corner, she hit the back of her head and quickly favored it. Ellie saw her coming and elbowed her back. She used the ropes to jump off from the corner and hit with a sharp heel kick, Ellie rolled her up.

"One!"

"Two-" Sasha got the shoulder up in time, Ellie smacked the mat in annoyance.

"Ellie getting a little frustrated here." JBL pointed out.

Ellie backed up and waited for Sasha to get to her feet, she grabbed her arm and went for the jumping TCH. Sasha countered it, she sat out hitting Ellie with a stunner. Ellie stumbled back holding her jaw, Sasha hit her with a dropkick that sent her out the ring and by the announce table.

"Sasha sending Ellie out the ring with that dropkick." Cole said as Ellie slowly made it to her feet. The ref leaned between the second ropes to check on her. Sasha bounced off the ropes and ran across the ring. "Wait a minute, look at Sasha!" The crowd cheered when Sasha flipped over the ref to land on Ellie and take her down. "Talk about high risk!"

Ellie and Sasha were laid out on the floor as the crowd was still hyped up. "Both women are down but Sasha with that high risk move." Byron says.

The ref started to count as both girls stirred a bit and started crawling their way to the ring. "Four! Five! Six..."

Ellie rolled in first, Sasha got in and to her feet. She went for a kick, Ellie fell back making her miss and shook her up. Sasha turned around and went to grab her up but got a kick to the head that sent her back into the corner. Ellie used this time to get back to her feet, she ran and hit Sasha with a high knee in the corner as the crowd oohed at the echo.

"Ellie with that high knee to Sasha!" Cole calls it, Ellie lets her drop back down to the mat. She got up on the top turnbuckle and waited for her to get back up. Sasha saw this and quickly ran up in the corner, she got on the top turnbuckle with Ellie and tried to suplex her off. "Sasha and Ellie both up at a high risk situation and it looks like Sasha is trying to Suplex her off the top."

Ellie blocked it each time, she started punching her in the stomach before dropping through the small opening to get off the turnbuckle. She stuck her head between Sasha's legs and lifted her up so she was on her shoulders as she walked back to stand in the middle of the ring.

"Sasha on Ellie's shoulders but what is she-" Byron was cut off when Ellie popped Sasha up and brought her down into a face first powerbomb. "Oh my god! Wicked move by Ellie."

"I'm surprised Sasha didn't go through the ring with that move." JBL says, Ellie covered her. "That is it, no way you can move from that."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Sasha got her shoulder up, the crowd cheered in shock as Ellie eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Cole said in disbelief. "How the hell did Sasha kick out of that?"

"I'm still in shock myself." JBL says. Ellie looked down at her with a shake of her head, she pulled Sasha to her feet and threw her into the corner with force as she hit hard. "I know she just made Ellie mad."

Ellie ran to her but Sasha ducked out of the way, she kicked her back in the corner, Ellie hit her face on the turnbuckle. Sasha backed up and ran to her, Ellie tried to boot her back but Sasha caught her feet.

"Don't think so!" Sasha threw her legs to the side so she was now caught up sideways in the ropes.

"We know what's coming here." Byron says, Sasha grabbed the ropes and went to go for the double knees to the stomach. Ellie quickly lifted her upper body up so Sasha missed and hit her knees on the ground. "Whoa!" Sasha hit hard, Ellie moved one of her legs to kick Sasha in the back of her head and send her down to the mat. "What a counter by Ellie."

The crowd cheered when Ellie rested back and looked at Sasha, she swung her feet with a smirk. "Nobody does it better then Ellie, that's why she is our Champion Byron. Only she would know to counter that move like that." JBL praises.

Ellie slid through the ropes so she was on the apron, she watched as Sasha stumbled up to her feet. Sasha turned around right as Ellie used the ropes to springboard herself over the top. She moved out the way to avoid the forearm, Ellie rolled through just in time.

"Ellie misses with that forearm and rolls through." Cole said, Sasha went for an arm drag but Ellie reversed it and hit her with a backstabber. The crowd erupted when she locked in the Bank Statement on Sasha. "Ellie with the Banks Statement on Sasha! Sasha's own move being used against her, she has it locked in the center of the ring!"

Sasha reached for the ropes as Ellie leaned back screaming for her to tap out. "I have never once seen somebody lock in Sasha's own move against her!" Byron exclaims, Sasha kept shaking her head at the ref and reaching for the ropes. "Sasha trying to fight it!"

"It's all fun and games until your own move gets used against you!" JBL says. "How would it be to tap out to your own move weeks away before your big match at WrestleMania. Talking about trying to kill confidence! I have never seen such determination on the face of Ellie, she is screaming at Sasha to tap."

Sasha moved her body to roll it over, she locked the Banks Statement on Ellie as the roles were now reversed.

"Now Sasha turning the tables!" Cole shouts, Ellie was reaching for the ropes and trying to fight through it. "Is Ellie gonna tap?" Ellie dragged her and Sasha to the ropes, she moved her body to hook her feet on the ropes. "Foot on the ropes and that is gonna call for Sasha to break the hold."

Sasha held it on a little longer before breaking it at three, Ellie rolled out of the ring to take a breather. The ref tried to keep her back but Sasha moved past him and slid out the ring, she grabbed her up and rushed her into the ring post. Ellie let out a scream when she hit it shoulder first, the crowd oohed and looked on concerned. She kicked the mat in pain and favored her shoulder again.

"Sasha driving Ellie in that ring post and guys I think Sasha may have just re injured Ellie's shoulder in the process." Byron says, Ellie let out sounds of pain as she crawled away favoring her shoulder.

"I think you're right." JBL agrees. "That is the same shoulder that Charlotte had injured on Ellie a little while back. We haven't seen Ellie show it but getting rammed into that post might have just re opened that door. You almost have to think that if Ellie has a noticeable injury like that going into WrestleMania if she can retain."

Ellie held her shoulder as she crawled back in the ring, Sasha slid in and ran to her but Ellie took her down with a drop toe hold. She quickly got back to her feet and pulled Sasha up with her, she whipped her to the ropes with one arm, Sasha bounced off the ropes. Ellie was right behind her as she grabbed her and hit her with a running bulldog.

"Ellie working it with one arm!" Cole says, the crowd cheered when she kicked back up to her feet. "Injured or not you can not just keep that young woman down."

"It's not in her blood Michael." JBL chuckles, Ellie kept her arm and shoulder clutched to her stomach as she signaled for Sasha to get up. Sasha went for a punch but was met with a couple from Ellie, the last one sent her stumbling back to the ropes. "Still can hit those right hooks."

Ellie ran to her, Sasha lifted her body to wrap both legs around her neck. She pushed herself off the ropes and hit Ellie with a hurricurana that sent her across the ring. Sasha was getting back to her feet, Ellie used the ropes to get up and quickly ran to her. Ellie hit Sasha with a Shinning Wizard as the crowd cheered for seeing that familiar move.

"Double knees to the face by Ellie!" Byron exclaims, Ellie laid over her. "Going for the cover here!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-" Sasha lifted her shoulder to kickout, the crowd cheered in shock as Ellie was still laid out next to her.

"Sasha once again is still staying in this." Cole says.

The crowd was still on their feet. _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_

"I agree with this crowd. We aren't even at WrestleMania yet and these two women are already stealing the show." JBL said. "Neither of them wants to throw in the towel but somebody has to give in."

Ellie crawled to the ropes and used them to get up on the other side of the ring as Sasha did the same. Both women glared at each other, Sasha ran to her as Ellie met her halfway and ducked the punch she threw. Ellie jumped hitting her with a pele kick as both women were down.

"Pele kick to Sasha!" Byron calls it. The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction and boo when Charlotte ran down the ramp and slid in the ring. "What in the world!"

"What is Charlotte doing out here?!" Cole shouts.

Charlotte hit Ellie with a big boot that called for a DQ, the crowd booed as Charlotte started punching away at her. Ric made his way down the ramp with a proud smile as he was laughing.

"Charlotte just beating down Ellie and ruining a great match that was taking place here." Byron says. "I mean this is totally uncalled for right now."

Charlotte got up and waited until Ellie was trying to get up and hit her with Natural Selection. She got to her feet and saw Sasha still feeling the pele kick as she was getting up, Charlotte ran and hit her with a Natural Selection.

"And a Natural Selection to the Boss." Cole said, Charlotte stood over both girls as Ric got in the ring with the title. "Charlotte getting involved to take out Sasha and Ellie."

"Charlotte wants to remind people that she is just as a threat as Sasha and Becky, can't forget who was Champion first boys." JBL puts in, Charlotte smiled taking the title from Ric and holding it up in the air. The crowd booed as her theme hit, Ric clapped for his daughter. "The Flair wants her throne back."

"She has to dethrone Ellie first. This match between Ellie and Sasha was just amazing and will be talked about, that I know." Cole says.

"I agree, we may not know who the best between them is but it's safe to say right now that these women are on the same level." Byron puts in. "But back to what JBL said, will this be the scene at WrestleMania and will Charlotte take back a title she said was stolen from her."

"It sure looks like it." JBL points out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That match was freaking awesome! Imagine if the title was on the line #RAW_

 _So is it to late to just have Ellie vs Sasha at WrestleMania because that match kept my eyes glued to the screen #RAW_

 _I kinda think Ellie had that won but Charlotte just had to bring doubt by getting involved #RAW_

 _Those two never disappoint in that ring, I can't wait until WrestleMania #RAW_

 _All four of those women are gonna tear the house down at WrestleMania #RAW_

 _Best match of the night in my book, Ellie hit Sasha with the Shining Wizard #RAW_

 _My two role models just faced off! #RAW_

 _Ellie and Sasha give a new meaning to Women's Wrestling #RAW_

 _Really Charlotte? I wanted Sasha to win that man_

 _Trish Strauts tweets- Those girls just made me so proud and reminded me of me and another certain Hall of Fame Diva, right Lita?_

 _Charlotte tweets- Look somebody had to get in there and remind WWEBrooks and SashaBanksWWE who the Queen really is. See you girls on Smackdown for our little #GirlTalk_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- I'll give credit when it's due, Brooks isn't bad in that ring but I still think I'm better. And I would have proved it if Charlotte kept her pointy nose out my business_

 _Ellie tweets- Really Charlotte? Sneak attacking and ruining a match that actually meant something to me? I thought I was gonna kick your ass before but your definitely gonna get it, see you on Smackdown #TheFallenFlair_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter and I hoped people like the match between Sasha and Ellie and trust me when I tell you that the WrestleMania match will be even better. Also I do have some Colby and Pharya chapters coming up soon to by the way. I'm just trying to make my way to WreslteMania and do some off screen stuff before I get into the match since this will be Ellie's first match. Anyway, leave a review and check out the next chapter!**


	46. Women's Segment, Was That A Threat?

**Authors Note- Got chapter one out the way, now it's time to knock this and one more out the way. After that I will only have two more Raw's and one more Smackdown to do before I start WrestleMania week that will be mostly Pharya chapters with Punk, Colby, April and some more people. I am proud of myself for getting this far already and I am more excited because I will only have one more chapter until The Man returns to on screen. I got a lot of things planned for them and others coming up but for now lets get past Raw, Smackdown, and WrestleMania. Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'On screen'**_

Charlotte and her dad were in the ring talking to Becky and Sasha, Charlotte brought up their old times in NXT and their accomplishments.

"But you know out of all of this there is one person who I still want to bring out here right now. I know she's pissed about what happened on Raw and so are you Sasha but I had to prove a point and you three should know a lot about that. So Ellie, I am inviting you out here with us." Charlotte says as her name got a pop from the crowd. "Yeah, I know you want to see her that's why I am inviting her out here." They all looked to the ramp but nobody walked out yet. "Ellie come on, I am asking really nicely for you to join us. I got some things to say to you face to face and I think you wanna hear it."

After a couple seconds, Ellie's theme hit which got a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Here she comes!" King exclaims happily. Ellie walked out to a loud reaction from the crowd, her belt was rested on her shoulders as usual. "Our Women's Champion she calls herself has arrived to the party."

"The woman that will meet Charlotte, Sasha, and Becky Lynch at WrestleMania in two weeks." Byron says. "Ellie has everything to lose in her words and these girls have everything to gain."

Ellie walked down the ramp with a serious look but still slapped a couple of the fans hands that stuck out. She wore a pair of jean shorts, a white crop top with a jean jacket and pair of tennis. Her hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail that was a bit curly.

"A lot of people can say what they want but I think Ellie proved on Raw this past week that it is gonna take a lot to beat her. That match between her and Sasha kept me on the edge of my seat and I never seen Ellie so focused about a match like that in a long time." Ranallo chimes in.

Ellie got in between the bottom ropes with a mic, she walked past all three girls who were staring her down as well. Her music died down as all the cheers could still be heard in the arena, she looked around at the crowd with a small smile.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, we get it. You guys are happy to see Ellie but she isn't out here to listen to any of you, I was the one that called her out here."

"Actually..." Ellie spoke up. "I came out here because I was bored and felt like it, it just so happens you called me out here while I was on my way." She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Accidents happen Charlotte, look at you."

The crowd oohed and laughed, Becky and Sasha both cracked smirks while Charlotte forced a smile. "Real mature Ellie, seriously."

"I try." Ellie smirked. "Now I came out here so you guys wouldn't bore these people and they lose interest in our match in two weeks at all of our first WrestleMania. So Charlotte there is obviously something that you want to say to me and I know it's about to be full of crap but go ahead." She motioned a hand to give her the floor.

"Actually Ms. Know it all." Charlotte started off, Ellie rolled her eyes. "I invited you out here because I actually wanted to thank you Ellie." Her brows furrowed as her, Becky and Sasha both looked at her confused but the crowd booed not buying it. "No I'm serious, I wanna thank you because even though you arrived here just last year. It feels like you been with the three of us through this whole Diva's Evolution, I mean look at you. You hate that belt and made a public statement that until the name is changed you will not carry it with pride. And all these people along with myself included are a hundred percent behind you. Ellie you didn't come here to be a pretty face, you came here to help us make this Division better and I think you made all of us better. You pushed Becky into a Tables Match at TLC and I never seen Becky like that before a day in my life, you brought that out of her." Becky shrugged with a nod. "Then you and Sasha battled it out to show who's the best and you both might be on each other's level which is why it will never be a winner." The crowd cheered in agreement as Sasha and Ellie both looked to each other. "And Ellie you made me better, you're making me fight extra harder to win back my title that you did steal. Now I know you took it because of what I did to you and Ellie I am sorry for airing your personal life on air the way I did. It was wrong and I have changed since then, I felt a bit disgusted with myself after that because you're not a bad girl. You're strong and you fight just like the three of us everyday, you may not have been in the WWE for that long but you have already been revolutionizing Women's Wrestling everywhere else. It was just supposed to be the Four HorseWomen but I think that maybe that number should be changed to the Five HorseWomen instead." Ellie looked around when the crowd gave this a loud reaction.

"This crowd seems to agree with that." Ranallo says.

Charlotte nodded to the crowd. "You know I been thinking back to NXT, then I think to now and this is what we all worked for. I remember when Ellie debuted and I called my dad and told him that I met another talented, amazing women wrestler backstage. Remember that dad?" She looked back to him as he nodded agreeing. "My dad has been a fan of you Ellie for years because him just like me like the way you carried yourself. You and your brother have one main thing in common, you don't like being told what to say and everything you do say comes from you and nobody else." The crowd cheers as Ellie nods. "I told my dad about all of you and he told me that they sounded like a version of the now Five Horsewomen and I told him that maybe we were. I thought that my dad would disown me from saying something like that but he said that if they're as good as I said then maybe we are." Charlotte sighed as she looked down. "Now I hate to admit when I'm wrong but that is why I brought you three out here so I could apologize in front of all these people." Charlotte put a hand on her father's shoulder. "Dad, I'm sorry...sorry for ever thinking these three were worthy of being called Horsewomen!" She pointed at them

The crowd booed, Becky and Sasha shook their heads as Ellie rolled her eyes carelessly. Ellie clapped which got everybody's attention on her, she slowly started to stop.

"Wow Charlotte, just freaking wow." Ellie adjusted the title on her shoulder with a sigh. "I was wondering when you were gonna drop the crap. Sweetheart you need to go back to acting classes because not once did you have me convinced on this little performance you were doing." The crowd cheered, Charlotte glared at her. "Now no offense to the Four Horsemen, all legends and I dislike your dad but I respect what he has done in his career. But I will live and still have a healthy career without being compared to the Four Horsemen. I don't wanna be compared to anyone but me or sometimes my brother so Charlotte the joke's on you. Then again Charlotte you look more like the joke then anything actually."

"The only joke here is you!" Charlotte snaps. "You little title thief."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it." The crowd laughed at this.

"You know I was wondering ever since you won that title Charlotte when your color's were gonna show. I may not like her but I was actually happy Ellie took that title off of you, because what goes around comes around." Becky says. "It may not come the way it was given. But it comes and they say you're grateful if you are able to watch it and I was and boy was your face priceless."

The crowd laughed as Charlotte glared at her, Sasha shook her head. "All I want to know is if this is all you brought us out here for? To try and embarrass us?"

"Sasha you don't me need to embarrass you, Ellie did that when she locked in the Banks Statement on you and did it better then you." Charlotte said to her. The crowd oohed as Sasha lowered the mic to glare at her, Ellie simply snickered from the memory. "Now that was embarrassing, tell me, did you still feel like the 'Boss' after that?"

Sasha felt her blood boiling. "You damn right I still did because I reversed it and almost made her tap out. I had that match won." Ellie stopped laughing as it dropped into a frown. "Now I will admit it when I tell you that going up against Ellie is not easy and she is unpredictable as hell. She may be the most unpredictable woman to step in this ring because you never know what she might pull out on you. But that doesn't mean I can't pin her shoulders to that mat so do me a favor and not build up our so called 'Champs' ego."

"Ego?" Ellie repeated with a raised brow, she nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. "You know what Sasha I will admit when you're right and I do have an ego. I started wrestling at thirteen and pinned guys that were sixteen to twenty, did I get an ego from that? Yah damn right. My picture is up at New Japan along with other women for my mark that I left, did my ego continue? Yes it did. I won a total of over 350 titles in my whole wrestling career and that made it's way into every wrestling history book. I was the women that worked other girls back into ROH and let them know they are more then Valets to some guy wrestler." Ellie walked closer to get in her face. "I am the fourth woman to compete in the Royal Rumble match and the first EVER female to be the longest one in there and stay to the very end. I beat Becky to win the first ever Women's Table Match and I was the one to take this belt off of Charlotte when none of you could. I out smarted the so called 'Dirtiest Player' in the game, so your damn right I got an ego!" She shouted, people in the crowd gave this a loud reaction as both of them glared while face to face. "And when I leave with this in two weeks at WrestleMania, you thought I had a ego before? Sasha you have barely seen what threat I will be to your career." Ellie backed up as the crowd oohed, Sasha watched her carefully.

"You two can have whatever debate you want over each other's ego's. If you ask me you both have them for no reason." Charlotte says, all three girls turned to glare at her. "But come WrestleMania I am taking the title that was stolen from me back."

"The only thing you are gonna do is go cry to your daddy when you lose." Becky said sternly, the crowd cheered. "We have been fighting for the same reasons but at WrestleMania I am fighting for me. I will be taking that title from Ellie and I don't care what it's gonna be called but you will hear my name before it's announced." Ellie blinked a couple times as she drew her head back in shock, the crowd oohed.

"I don't think so." Sasha spoke up. "I am the one who pinned you before Becky, I almost pinned Ellie on Raw."

"No you didn't." Ellie cut in.

The crowd laughed, Sasha rolled her eyes and continued. "The fact is that I was the one that pinned Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship. In fact now that I think about it, I have yet to be pinned in this ring which means I deserve to be here more then you Becky. Who weaseled her way in and needs to get in the back of the line for the Diva's Championship!" Sasha says.

"The only reason I lost that match was because of 'Daddy Dearest' over there." Becky motioned to Ric. "I was screwed and still haven't gotten my rematch. And by the way Sasha, where I'm from it takes more than a self entitled ego and some dollar store jewelry to be a Boss."

Everybody oohed, Ellie burst out laughing as Sasha glared over at Becky with a look that could kill.

"Wait what Sasha said was true. Becky, you lost." Charlotte reminded. "Neither of you should be in this match, Ellie wouldn't even be here if she didn't con her way to the title."

"Oh for god sakes, shut the hell up Charlotte." Ellie threw her hands in the air. "You lost it because you never took my threat seriously when I told you I could take this from you whenever I wanted to. All you had to do was stay away from me and do your own thing but YOU wanted this war with me. You came out on live television, aired my business, injured my shoulder and just made me go to a place that I try to avoid. Now I could have came back and did the same but I would never stoop to that low level that you will forever remain on. But instead I decided to get even another way and that's take something that I know you can't win back." Ellie walked closer and got in Charlotte's face. "You embarrassed me Charlotte and at WrestleMania I will embarrass you when I make your ass tap out in this ring. Then the only person to blame for you losing this title won't be your dad, the ref, me, Sasha, Becky, or even a fan. It will be yourself because the hard hitting reality of all of this Charlotte is you know that you can never beat me and will always fall short. Your father may be a sixteen time Champion but you will be nothing but a sixteen time loser as long as I'm here!"

Charlotte eyes widened along with Ric's, the crowd oohed, Ellie dropped the mic.

Sasha and Becky dropped their mic's and got in each other's face while Ellie had backed up to watch them. Charlotte laughed as she nudged her father to look at what was happening.

"Sasha and Becky having a shoving match right now, whoa!" King shouts when Becky pushed Sasha back. All three girls out of nowhere had jumped on Charlotte and started beating her down. "Wait a minute! What?"

The crowd cheered as they took Charlotte to the ground. "Well we thought Becky, and Sasha were about to get into a brawl out here. But now all three of these women are attacking Charlotte and I can't say I blame them for this." Ranallo says.

They moved off of her, Charlotte stumbled up to her feet. Ellie hit her with a spinning roadhouse kick that sent her back into Sasha who hit her with a backstabber.

"Roadhouse by Ellie, followed by a backstabber by Sasha and look at Becky!" Ranallo shouts, Becky grabbed her and hit her with a suplex that sent her out the ring. "A suplex by Becky Lynch, sometimes enemies will unite when they have a hate in common."

Becky turned around into right hook from Ellie that sent her down. "Not for long!" King points out.

Ellie smirked down at a laid out Becky, Sasha grabbed her from behind and hit her with a backstabber. "Sasha Banks with a a bakstabber and she's gonna roll it into the Banks Statement!" Byron exclaims, the crowd cheered as Ellie was kicking and trying to fight out of it. "Sasha has it locked in good."

"That pride of Ellie is keeping her from tapping out and Sasha has it locked in good!" Ranallo says, Sasha let her go when she saw she was already out of it.

Sasha got to her feet as her theme hit, she looked down at the title and picked it up. She stared down at it before holding it up in the air as the crowd gave her a loud pop. Ric backed up the ramp with a seething Charlotte who was holding the back of her head with a glare.

"Sasha Banks standing tall tonight, now could this be the scene we see at WrestleMania? Will the Boss be taking the gold with her?" Byron questions, the big tron replayed everything that happened. "All three girls were working together but there is too much hate between them for it to last."

"Ellie took out Becky but then the Boss, Sasha Banks would hit the Champ with a backstabber and lock in the Banks Statement." Ranallo said as Sasha waved down at Ellie while holding the belt. "Notice how Ellie would not tap out to Sasha Banks at all."

"Of course not, when you got that pride in you it will prevent a lot of things. I think Ellie had a feeling she would have boosted Sasha's confidence if she had tapped tonight." King explains. "All I know is these four woman have two weeks left until they take over at WrestleMania."

"I got a feeling this will be a match that I won't be able to take my eyes off of." Byron chuckles. "WrestleMania is exciting but most of all...unpredictable."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Best Diva segment! I am still pumped for their match at WrestleMania #Smackdown_

 _The Boss is standing tall tonight and will be leaving WrestleMania as Champion #Smackown_

 _Charlotte had that three way beat down coming lol #Smackdown_

 _I love how Ellie still didn't tap out, now that's pride at it's best #Smackdown_

 _Ellie deserves to have a ego and to be Champion #Smackdown_

 _The Five Horsewomen are gonna take over WrestleMania, only two weeks left #Smackdown_

 _I wish I could fast forward to WrestleMania already #Smackdown_

 _No one is better then Ellie on the mic but all girls kept up there with her tonight, the new era is ready #Smackdown_

 _Ellie just like AJ Styles has built a big name outside of WWE #Smackdown_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- It's the BOSS time to shine and nobody else's, you didn't tap out tonight but you will at WrestleMania Ellie #BankOnIt_

 _Becky Lynch tweets- SashaBanksWWE really needs to get her information right and just because you haven't been beaten doesn't mean you won't be #ItsComing_

 _Charlotte tweets- How cowardly, three on one?! And after all the nice things I said about you three out there #NoClass And you people want one of them as Champion?_

 _Ellie tweets- I didn't tap out because the 'Banks Statement' just like Sasha is weak! You're gonna regret that Banks and you and Charlotte need to keep your hands off what isn't either of yours_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie sitting on a work crate, her jacket was off as she sat indian style on the bench with her title in front of her. The crowd gave her a loud reaction as she was shown laughing with her arms crossed.

"I really like how you think all of this is funny." AJ said, the camera panned over to show him as he got a loud pop from the crowd.

Ellie put her hands up in defense while trying to stop her laughter. "I just don't see how you still worked your way into a match with Kevin Owens, it's funny."

"How?" AJ threw a hand up, he wore his ring pants with one of his shirts and hats.

"It just is. I mean come on though AJ, you saw it coming sooner or later." Ellie's laughing died down. "He was the one that took you out the Rumble so maybe this is like your revenge match, yah know?"

"I guess you're right." AJ sighs.

"About time you say it and while we are on this road.." Ellie motioned a hand for him to continue.

AJ rolled his eyes. "You were right about Jericho being nothing but a scarf wearing, Bon Jovi, big ego, rockstar backstabber." Ellie cleared her throat one good time. "And being stupid."

"Thank you." Ellie nodded, the crowd laughed at them. "You should challenge that idiot to a rematch."

"Again?" AJ raised a brow.

"It's not like he doesn't deserve to get his butt whooped again." Ellie gave a shrug. "My thing is you don't really have to win because in the end you proved that you can beat him. No matter the outcome of that match AJ, you beat him more then once so you showed you belong here."

"Think so?" AJ raised a brow.

Ellie patted his shoulder with a nod. "I know so and maybe after that it will put an end to this crap and you two can go on with life." She looked over when somebody had stopped across from them, her smile quickly turned into a frown. "What the hell do you want?"

AJ followed her gaze and turned around, the camera moved to show Roman Reigns who got a loud reaction of boo's.

He walked a bit closer and looked at AJ before back at Ellie. "We need to talk."

"Mmm, no we don't." Ellie shook her head.

"Yeah we do because my match with Triple H is coming up in two weeks and I need to be sure I don't have to spear any extra people." Roman says.

Ellie scoffed. "Was that supposed to be a threat or what? Roman I have my own important match at WrestleMania, Hunter can handle himself I mean it's just you." She chuckled.

The crowd oohed as Roman glared. "You remember that when you see me punching him in the face in two weeks or maybe sooner then that." Ellie stopped chuckling, she slowly turned her head to glare at him. "I am getting my belt back and I wanted to be sure you knew what was coming before you run out there and get hurt. Cause I don't plan on holding back on anyone, that goes for his wife, father in law...and you."

Ellie jumped off the crate, she put both hands in her back pockets as she looked up at him with a smirk. "Is that so."

"Whoa, whoa, easy." AJ stepped between the two but kept Ellie behind him with an arm. "I get you and Ellie have your problems but there is no need to go around and threatening her like that. If she hasn't got involved recently it means she has no interest in it and doesn't want to, not to mention she has other things going on."

Roman took his glare off of Ellie and looked back to AJ. "You know her that well huh?"

"Yeah, I do." AJ nods.

"Then you be sure she keeps her nose out grown men business." Roman says sternly, he shot her a glare before leaving.

AJ shook his head letting out a breath. "Geez El, the enemies you make." He turned to face her.

"Screw him." Ellie spat, she said it loudly just in case Roman was still in earshot. "He beats up Triple H and suddenly think he scares somebody. How dare he talk to me like I won't embarrass him, he might got my number in the ring but I would kick his ass on the mic." The crowd cheered in agreement. "Then he calls himself a grown man but uses words like sucking succotash?" AJ snorted out a laugh as even the crowd laughed at her, Ellie looked at him. "What's funny?"

"You are, look just please stay out the guys way on this one. Alright?" AJ ask and got a nod, he pointed. "I'm serious Ellie."

"I will." Ellie rolled her eyes. "I just don't get who the hell he think he is, talking to me like that?" She scoffed and shook her head but it soon turned into a nod. "But it's okay, it's alright because I will be the one laughing pretty soon."

AJ eyes turned to slits. "Did I or did I not say stay out of it, what are you up to?"

"You said stay out the match and I am." Ellie says, she smirked when names came to mind. "Don't worry about it though AJ, it's just gonna get real familiar around here that's all."

"As long as it doesn't end in you getting hurt I will pretend I don't see anything." AJ put his hands up in defense.

"Oh I won't be the one getting hurt." Ellie says quickly. "But karma is a bitch and I just happen to be the cousin of that bi-"

AJ covered her mouth. "PG show kiddo." She nodded, he took his hand down and started putting on his gloves. "Looks like I better get ready to go out there.

"Owens really said that you had a soccer mom haircut." Ellie shook her head with a snicker as the crowd laughed.

AJ stopped what he was doing and gave her a look. "Seriously El?"

"I mean when you really look at it AJ..."

"Don't say it Ellie." AJ pointed at her.

Ellie nudged him with a giggle. "Come on, your little sister likes you haircut it actually fits you in a way. I like it better then that short haircut."

"Thank you." AJ nods.

Ellie nodded. "No problem now go get ready to pick my brothers and sisters up from practice in the van."

"That's it." AJ walked off.

The crowd laughed along with the commentators and Ellie who held her stomach. "Oh come on AJ, that was the last joke I had in me I swear!" She continued laughing as she grabbed her title and started to walk off. "AJ! It was a joke, loosen the soccer cleats man!"

"Ellie!" AJ shouted back at her.

"Okay, now that was the last one!" Ellie chuckled.

The commentators could still be heard laughing.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Roman you can't just threaten Ellie like that, who the heck are you? #Smackdown_

 _If Roman loves his career he will stay away from Ellie when he has a mic lol #Smackdown_

 _AJ always sticks up for his sister #Smackdown_

 _Ellie always forgets that it is a PG show #Smackdown_

 _If I was Roman, I would watch my back. That girl has something up her sleeve I'm telling you #Smackdown_

 _LMAO Ellie is hilarious #Smackdown_

 _I knew she had one more left, lol #Smackdown_

 _How can you not love Ellie and AJ Styles relationship, best duo in a long time #Smackdown_

 _I can't wait to see them team up together in the ring one day #Smackdown_

 _Roman better watch himself, Ellie does always get the last laugh #Smackdown_

 _Seth Rollins tweets- Interesting stuff old friend... #ImWatching_

 _AJ Styles tweets- One more soccer mom hair joke and you will be hitchhiking to the next town WWEBrooks, one more time_

 _Ellie replies- LOL come on, I had to man it was gonna kill me if I didn't get at least one joke out. I still love you and that soccer mom haircut AJStylesOrg_

 _AJ Styles replies- That's it, find another ride_

 _Ellie replies- Dfl noo! You can't leave me like that I'm basically family_

 _AJ Styles replies- Fine your right, you ride in the trunk_

 _Ellie replies- Oh now that is just cold AJ, you told me you would never try to put me in the trunk again! #Liar_

 _AJ Styles replies- Lol I was just kidding El, relax_

* * *

 **That was the second chapter, don't forget to leave a review and check out the third chapter that will be posted later on tomorrow. Also Ellie will be in the Diva's Evolution WWE 24 when the time comes, I will just be showing her side and what a lot of people said about her coming to WWE and how she helped. Stuff like that but look out for the third update tomorrow and leave a review for me, until then!**


	47. Last RAW Before Mania, Ellie Snaps

**Authors Note- So I decided to knock this Raw out of the way and not even do the Smackdown before WrestleMania since it was pretty boring. So after this will be a chaptermfor Ellie's first WrestleMania, get some family moments in there and more. I got a lot of big things planned for WrestleMania, not to mention the Raw after WrestleMania and the Stone Cold Podcast with Ellie. We are slowly approaching the real fun and I can't wait!**

* * *

Pharya was talking with Mercedes as they made their way down the hall.

"Are you excited?" Mercedes nudged her with a smile, she had on her glasses. "This is the last Raw before we head out."

"I am but I'm so nervous. I can't wait to see what the stadium is gonna look like." Pharya smiled. "This is gonna be so fun and it's gonna be our first WrestleMania."

"We did it." Mercedes fived her. "Who's coming out for you?"

"My mom, Phil, April, my sister Jordana, my two nephews, my niece, a couple family friends. Then you got, Nick and Matt from the Young Bucks and have you ever heard of Candice LeRae?"

Mercedes pondered for a minute, she snapped her fingers. "Oh you mean that bad ass blonde girl that hangs with that guy Joey? They make that thing called the Candice and Joey show I think it's called."

"Yeah her." Pharya nodded.

"That girl is serious in the ring, I saw that brutal match between you two. Tacks Pharya?" Mercedes questioned, her body cringed. "I swear that still gives me chills."

Pharya chuckled. "It was worth it and that was the first time in Japan that two women got a standing ovation from a crowd to. We picked the tacks out each other later on but yeah she is coming with April and Phil, she was kinda the only girl I had friend wise in the indies."

"I saw you on there YouTube show a couple times. All of you need help but my family is coming out and my cousin wants to meet you to." Mercedes says.

"Snoop Dogg wants to meet me?" Pharya looked at her shocked. "That's it, I gotta find my good shades."

Mercedes laughed giving her friend a playful push. "Oh shut up."

Pharya chuckled. "Seriously, but what do you think this meeting is for?"

"I don't know." Mercedes shrugged. "Rebecca just said that Stephanie and Triple H were gathering all the female talent up ahead for a surprise."

"Ugh, I hate surprises ever since Phil got me that clown for my sixteenth birthday." Pharya brows furrowed, Mercedes snorted out a laugh. "It's not funny, that was so embarrassing."

"Which makes it funny because I can picture your face Phar." Mercedes continued to laugh.

Pharya shook her head with a smile, they walked up to an open area to see all of the girls gathered. It was, Eva Marie, Emma, Alicia, Natalya, Lana, Renee, Brie, Summer, Tamina, Naomi, Paige, Becky, Charlotte, Mandy. A couple of other new girls that were learning on the road as well had came there.

"There they are." Stephanie motioned to Mercedes and Pharya with a smile.

"Hey, and sorry it was a long walk." Pharya says as they walked over and joined the other girls. "And Mercedes has on heels."

The girls chuckled, Mercedes leaned over. "Way to throw me under the bust Phar."

"I have on tennis so." Pharya shrugged. "I had to point something out here."

Stephanie chuckled at her. "Well we got you girls here because as you know last year we started something that has been taking place for a while. The Women's Evolution of wrestling and all of you have worked very hard to keep bring back what was exciting about Women's Wrestling. Women everywhere have been taking a stand and I completely agreed that it was time for us to do that also. Things around here have changed and it shows because at WrestleMania we will be having not one but two matches with all of you ladies." The girls clapped with a couple of cheers of agreement in there. "Which is why starting now, you will no longer be referred to as WWE Diva's." Pharya eyes widened along with everybody else's in shock. "You will now be known as equals and called Women's Wrestlers, it's no longer the Diva's Division but the Women's Division."

All the girls quickly celebrated and cheered, Merceds and Pharya high fived each other before hugging. Paul had walked over holding a new title belt which made Mercedes cover her mouth in shock. Pharya looked at the WWE Women's Championship as it was like the male one just white, red and gold instead.

"Instead of fighting for the Diva's Championship, at WrestleMania you four women will be fighting for the new WWE Women's Championship." Stephanie took it from her husband and showed it. "This is where all that hard work pays off, this is the result of it."

"It is so pretty, when can I win it?" Rebecca questioned making everybody laugh.

"You guys can have a look at it." Paul handed it down to them.

A couple of cameras were around to see this, the title got down to Pharya and Mercedes who looked at it excited. It was bigger and already looked better then butterfly belt that was meant to represent them.

"Now you guys can have a belt that represents you and show that everything about this Women's Evolution was worth it." Stephanie says. "This was all because of you girls and a certain somebody's character rebelling against the rules and not wanting to be called a Diva anymore. I guess Ellie wish has come true."

"Got that right." Pharya says making a couple of the girls laugh.

"I never thought I say this but Pharya thank you for not following the rules." Paul says getting laughs. "You might have just got here but you and your complaining is a big reason why that title is here."

"Glad to be annoying." Pharya nodded, Paul laughed with the girls. She put an arm around Mercedes when she saw tears coming to her eyes. "Your gonna be holding that one day, you know? Might be Sunday to."

Mercedes nodded as she sucked up her tears. "What about you?"

"Hey, who says Ellie needs a title to stay on the top. I might hold it for a while before passing the torch to somebody better." Pharya nudged her.

"Like maybe me." Rebecca leaned on Pharya's shoulder with a smile.

"Or me." Ashley leaned on Mercedes. "One of us is walking out with that title this Sunday."

"I'm so ready to beat the crap out of you guys." Pharya looked at all of them.

All three girls chuckled before looking back down at the Women's Championship belt.

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

Ellie was shown walking backstage as she got a loud pop from the crowd. She wore a pair of cut up jeans, an AJ Styles shirt that was draped off both shoulders and slits in the back. Her hair was straightened out as she had on a pair of tennis with her hands taped up like normal.

She hummed to herself until she saw somebody, Ellie came to a stop and smiled at the person. "Now this must be my lucky night."

The camera panned over showing Shane McMahon who got a similar loud pop like her. He smiled and stuck out his hand, Ellie put hers out as they shook hands. "If it isn't the Ellie Brooks in the flesh. The only girl who has low blowed my dad and can walk around and brag about it, how are you?"

"I am great." Ellie says happily. "And thank you, no disrespect but your dad is an ass and had it coming." She took her hand back.

Shane shows his palms in defense. "No disrespect taken. Don't know if you noticed but me and him are nowhere near on good terms since I been back."

"Oh I noticed, me personally I don't like family drama." Ellie shrugs. "Too much feelings and all that other crap get involved but I'm personally glad somebody is here to shut your dad up. I mean I love Stephanie and of course her husband is my mentor but maybe things do need to change. We got a new era around here and who better then to show it off then Shane O Mac himself."

Shane gave her a taken back look. "Wow, okay wasn't expecting that from you. Um how did my sister find you again?" He questioned.

Ellie chuckled. "Yeah I'm not your typical Authority girl, I know. I got my own mind and I can see right through anyone's bull shishh..." She trailed off when Shane gave her a raised brow. "Crap I was gonna say crap." The crowd laughed at her as Shane nodded. "But all in all I want to say good luck at WrestleMania and no matter what, you got this girls support." Ellie pointed to herself.

"That means a lot, thanks." Shane says, he patted her on her shoulder. "Good luck in your match Sunday Ellie, you got this guys support." He bumped his chest a couple times with his fist.

"Means a lot." Ellie repeated the action, the crowd laughed as Shane had took his leave. She watched him go before looking back down at the title. "Ain't no way in hell I'm loosing Sunday." Her voice came out stern.

The crowd cheered when she walked off with a serious look.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol, Ellie doing Shane's fist to the chest was cute on her #RAW_

 _Even Ellie is a fan of Shane #RAW_

 _Ellie is a 100% focused for WrestleMania #RAW_

 _Shane has met Ellie Brooks, now things are gonna get interesting #RAW_

 _Ellie so was not gonna say crap lol #RAW_

 _WrestleMania couldn't come any faster #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Finally met Shane O Mac and the guy is really cool, don't know why Vince hates him. Then again he always hates the guys and woman who don't kiss his ass #JustSaying_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Sasha and Becky were on commentary during Charlotte's one on one match with Natalya.

"We are back from commercial break, still joined on commentary by Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch. These two women along with Charlotte will meet this Sunday to take on Ellie Brooks for the Diva's Championship." Cole reminds. "Sasha you laid out the Champ last week on Smackdown."

"Only because Ellie got up in my face Cole." Sasha shrugs. "Look I take nothing away from Ellie and what she has done since she has been here but she stepped to the wrong one. That title deserves to be held by the only Boss in WWE and that's me."

"You don't think Ellie was gonna get in your face after you said what you did to her?" JBL questioned. "I mean you don't think that you doing this and after what Charlotte did that she isn't coming for you both. She is always coming for Becky, Becky I think you just piss Ellie off period."

Becky chuckled. "I did nothing but prove that sometimes that Pipebomb Queen can be silenced. I actually miss silent Ellie, she didn't talk as much."

Natalya puts Charlotte back in the ring but gets hit with a big boot that sent her down, Charlotte covered her.

"One!"

"Two-" Natalya kicked out.

"Natalya with the kick out at two but Becky you actually miss silent Ellie?" Cole questioned in disbelief.

"How many personalities does that crazy chick have?" Sasha questioned.

"Uh you got, normal Ellie, silent Ellie, and her third personality where she changed hair colors has not be named yet. So that is a total of three personalities all in one girl." Byron says. "I think the fact that she even has one more personality is crazy."

"You watch your mouth Byron." JBL defended her. "Ellie has been nothing but a nice generous Champion and yeah it's some screws loose but don't call her crazy."

"What should we call her?" Cole asked. "What do you think she is John?"

"A woman battling personality disorder." JBL shrugs.

Sasha scoffed. "Oh please."

"Wow JBL." Becky shook her head. "She is crazy just say it."

"Really JBL?" Byron questioned.

"What do you mean, really JBL?" JBL retorts. "It's a thing."

"No it isn't John." Cole shook his head.

Charlotte slams her down before chopping her in the chest, she gets her in the corner and hits her with one last chop. She started stomping her down in the corner, picking her up she had pulled her out and started the ten punches. Natalya countered with a sit out powerbomb, she hooked her legs.

"One!"

"Two-" Charlotte kicked out in time.

The crowd cheered loudly when Ellie walked out and down the ramp with the title in hand. Charlotte had looked up when she saw her as this caught Ric's attention as well.

"The Diva's Champion Ellie Brooks making her way down to the ring." Cole says. "I'm not sure what for but she is coming out here with a purpose."

"She is coming out here because she can Michael, don't question her." JBL defends.

Ellie slowly walked around the ring with a smirk. She walked past and waved at Becky and Sasha who were watching her carefully.

"Ellie eyeing down the Boss and Becky Lynch." Byron said, Ellie sat on the announce table and focused her attention back to the match. "Now she is just turning her back to them."

"Mind games at it's best." JBL chuckles.

"To bad for Ellie we are use to her little tricks." Becky says.

Ellie smirked from hearing what Becky said but continued to watch the match go back and forth. Charlotte went for the Figure Eight on Natalya but she caught her with an inside cradle.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-" Charlotte managed to get out of it.

Both women got back to their feet, Charlotte got Natalya back down and quickly hit her with a Natural Selection.

"And a Natural Selection by Charlotte!" Cole calls it.

Charlotte covered her. "One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called for it.

Charlotte's theme hit as she got to her feet, Ric got in the ring and raised her hand in victory. The crowd gave this a mixed reaction while Charlotte celebrated.

"Your winner of this match, Charlotte!" Lillian announced.

"Charlotte standing tall days away from WrestleMania." JBL said. "That woman along with Ellie is who you two will be facing at WrestleMania Becky and Sasha, you girls ready?"

"Better believe it." Sasha took her headset off and stood up.

"Born ready JBL." Becky stood up and threw her headset down on the table.

Charlotte walked to the ropes and pointed at Ellie. "That title is coming home with me sister! My reign will continue and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Uh, huh." Ellie nods with a smirk, she got on top of the announce table and stood up. She held the title up to the crowd who gave her a loud pop.

"To be the woman you have to beat the woman." JBL says. "If any of these girls want to walk out of WrestleMania with that title they need to keep their eyes on the prize."

"Days away, Sasha vs Becky vs Charlotte vs Ellie for the Diva's Championship at WrestleMania." Cole said as the camera showed Ellie glaring down Charlotte.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie can throw shade without even talking #RAW_

 _I am so ready for WrestleMania #RAW_

 _I can't wait to see Ellie at WrestleMania Axxess! #RAW_

 _This match is gonna be awesome I can tell #RAW_

 _WrestleMania is this Sunday and the best match on the card to me right now is between the woman #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- At WrestleMania it is put up or shutup and I will shut all three of those women up, especially Sasha. I just really don't like Sasha #PersonalButNotPersonal_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Renee backstage holding a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. The WWE Women's Champion she likes to be called, Ellie Brooks."

Ellie walked into view getting a loud pop from the crowd, she smiled adjusting the title on her shoulder. "Hey Renee."

"Ellie." Renee nods. "Ellie we are days away from WrestleMania where you will be defending your title against Sasha, Becky and former Champion Charlotte. Do you have a gameplan walking into this?"

"Gameplan?" Ellie raised a brow. "Nah, I don't really believe in those kinds of things anymore. Renee I live to be unpredictable so it would no sense for a person like me to ever have a gameplan but I do have goal. My goal is to walk in with this title and walk out with a title and fight for it like it is supposed to be fought for. The only thing I ever wanted to do since being here is kick this Diva's name to the curb and show everyone that we are not some little side show. We fight just like those guys and sometimes even better, hell I proved that a woman can last longer in the Rumble then people thought. I showed that I can go head to head with my own mentor Triple H and to do that you have to be one tough chick. Half these guys can't even do that so trust me when I tell you my head grew a little big after that. Bottom line is people have been doubting my reign since I took this title from Charlotte and this Sunday I shut them all-"

Ellie was cut off from getting attacked from behind by Charlotte, she jumped on her and took her down to the ground with punches. The crowd booed at this when she got on top of her and started hammering away on her.

"Charlotte attacking Ellie!" Cole exclaims, Charlotte swung her by her hair into one of the crates as the crowd oohed at the impact. Ellie hit it hard and quickly favored her shoulder that felt most of the pain, Charlotte got on top of her and started banging her head in the floor. "You better hope I let you make it to WrestleMania Ellie!" She got up and started stomping her down.

Refs and security ran over yelling and started trying to break it up. "Come on Charlotte stop! That's enough, get off her!" One of them shouted but she was still going.

Some of the refs pulled her back, she ran and hit Ellie with a sharp kick to the side of the head. They quickly grabbed Charlotte and pushed her back and away from her. "Get out of here Charlotte!" A ref pointed.

"See you at WrestleMania Brooks." Charlotte says with a smirk. "WOO!" She let out as she walked of with a snicker.

Ellie held her head as they helped her sit up, she punched the crate. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" She grabbed the back of her head with both of her hands as she let out a hiss from the pain.

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

The refs were chasing after a pissed off Ellie, she stopped and snapped back at them. "What do you keep following me for?! You weren't doing that before that thing attacked me so stay the hell away!" She went into the locker room and slammed the door shut.

Ellie threw the title belt down, she paced back and forth while holding the back of her head. "Out of all the things, she attacks me from behind? Me from behind, could have done it face to face! Who the hell likes to sneak up on people." She threw her hands up in the air. "One person attacks you and then soon more people think they can do it. I am so sick of everybody taking me as a damn joke around here!" Ellie shook her head as she used the bench to ease down to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. "I deserve better, I deserve respect, I deserve to walk out as Champion...just me and only me. Why should Sasha and Becky even be in the match, have they been through what I have or put in the work that I have? Nope but they are in it and Charlotte, she will just never learn. Never, ever will learn." She bit her nails as she rocked a bit, Ellie let out a chuckle. "They want crazy...I'll show all three of those bitches crazy." Ellie laughed as she held her head and let out a cackle laugh. "I'll show all of them!" She laid back on the floor and looked at her hand with a smile as she giggled. "This is my era and nobody disrespects me in my era...nobody."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha are so screwed at WrestleMania #RAW_

 _Damnit Charlotte, look what you did! #RAW_

 _And Charlotte has unleashed the crazy chick #RAW_

 _Really Charlotte, attacking her from behind? You are gonna pay for that #RAW_

 _Ellie is about to freaking snap at WrestleMania #RAW_

 _Charlotte is about to get a reality check and not from the normal Ellie, Ellie Quinn has come out to play again #RAW_

 _So to sum things up, Charlotte f*cked up big time #RAW_

 _We haven't seen this Ellie since she was showing Summer Rae and now she has come back out for WrestleMania #RAW_

 _Once again I say...that chick is not right in the head #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Charlotte you did this you beautiful girl and now you will pay for it. Don't unleash what you can't lock back away #TimeToPlay_

* * *

 **That was the last chapter, there will be one chapter for WrestleMania and everything and then the next chapter will be the match. The match will be in two parts since a lot will be happening and I got a lot of surprises in store for it to. I hope people are ready, the next update will be a three chapter update so be ready for when you do see it. We will see Ellie's entrance, new title, and Charlotte just made Ellie snap and not in a good way. Don't forget to leave a review and see everybody next time for WrestleMania!**


	48. WrestleMania Axxess

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Now this might be a long chapter or I might break it down into two parts, don't know yet really. I guess we will see but after this update I will be working on the WrestleMania match but let's take the time to discuss something serious. What is up with the Hart Family coming for Seth Rollins like this? If you haven't heard Bret Hart's brother went off about Seth calling him a dangerous worker, pretty much blaming him for the death of one of his students at the Academy, and thinks he should be released from WWE. They call him a dangerous worker...so we are gonna forget about the canyon dent that Brock Lesnar left in Randy's head at SummerSlam? I haven't heard anybody call Brock a dangerous worker, it is sad that Sting got injured and Balor and Cena at one point. But they don't hold it over his head...they said it themselves that accidents happen. And although the Balor injury couldn't happen at a worse time but still I don't like all that hate on a good ring performer like that. Ellie has your back Seth! Lol and best believe she will have her words and drop a pipebomb about that in the future. That is a pipebomb you are gonna want to hear but anyway...enough of the negative because this is supposed to be an exciting update. We are almost to 50 chapters and thank you guys so much for all the reviews you leave, keep them coming and onto the update!**

* * *

Pharya walked out the bathroom as she was getting ready to leave for her first day at WrestleMania Axxess. Her and Sasha had already saw the stadium and it looked amazing. The really cool and emotional part was that her, Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha was the center of the poster. It was a big thing considering that guys always took the center spot and the women were at the back but not this time.

Paul Levesque ( Triple H ) had told them that a lot of things were gonna be changing when it came to the women and they were right. They got a new title, were no longer known as Divas, and was actually center for the poster of the stadium. Not to mention they had two matches for sure and none of them were getting canceled because of a male match.

Her family wouldn't be there until Friday so it would be just her and the girls until then. Not to mention, Bayley, and Finn were coming from NXT along with some other talent which mean it would still be fun.

Pharya wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a peach muscle-t crop top, and a pair of tennis. Her hair was straightened out and curled at the bottom, she had on one of her black leather fingerless gloves.

She walked back in the bathroom and pulled her hair to rest over her right shoulder, a knock at the door made her brows furrow. Pharya pulled out her phone to look at the time, Allen was supposed to meet her downstairs.

Pharya headed out the bathroom, she put her phone in her pocket as she opened the door up. "Allen I thought I said-" Her eyes widened when she saw Colby and Marek standing there waiting. "Colby.."

"I'm not Allen so don't be disappointed over there." Colby says, he held his arms out. "So was I missed?"

"Yes!" Pharya ran out and jumped on him.

Colby let out a chuckle as he caught her with ease. "Glad my leg is doing better."

"Got that right, would have to do rehab times two. Pharya's not that small of a girl." Marek said.

Pharya pointed a finger back at him. "Shut it." She said before going back to hugging Colby. "I missed you soo much."

"I can kinda tell." Colby lowered her feet back to the ground. "I missed you to."

"Nice hotel room Phar!" Marek called back as he was already inside.

Pharya did a double take. "How the hell did you get in there so fast?" She shook her head and looked back to Colby who was already staring at her. "What?" Pharya grinned at him. "And I thought you weren't coming until Friday."

"I was." Colby nods, he fixed his hat to the side. "But I missed you so why not come out and stay a couple extra days in Dallas. Marek wanted to sight see anyway."

"Aww now I feel a little special." Pharya hugged his waist. "Did you see the stadium poster on your way here?"

"I did, front and center is you and Charlotte's big heads." He said.

Her jaw dropped, she punched his side making him chuckle. "My head is not that big Colby."

"Ha!" Marek laughed from inside the hotel when he heard that.

"Shut up in there." Pharya called back to him, she looked back to Colby. "Well this is gonna suck. I'm gonna be at Axxess all day today and tomorrow, and the day after. Then we got a couple charity events after that which means I'm barely gonna see you while you are here."

Colby put his hands on both her shoulders so she was looking at him. "Hey it's alright, I'm only here for support Pharya. I know how busy your gonna be so just call me when you get a break or when your done with everything."

"You sure being here isn't gonna be to hard for you? With you know.." Pharya motioned to his leg with a point.

"I will be just fine. Besides I have signings to do Friday and Saturday but until then I'll just sightsee and relax, it is a bit hard but I'll live." He watched her look down and lifted her chin to make her look back up. "I really will be fine and I'll come see you later on tonight, alright?"

Pharya gave a small smile as she nodded. "Alright."

"Quit with the fake smile and give me a real one." Colby said sternly, she rolled her eyes but smiled. "There it is."

Pharya shook her head as she leaned up and kissed him, she went pull away but Colby pulled her back to him and kissed her again. He cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss more made her grip a fistful of his shirt and pull him closer to her. She let out a small moan when his tongue glided in between her lips that were slightly parted.

Colby pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as she was panting a bit. "Gonna call me when you come back tonight?"

"Mhm." Pharya nodded since that was all she could do at the moment.

He smirked and looked up. "Marek, would you come on!"

Marek walked out the hotel room. "Okay but I got just one question." He pulled out a medium sized stuffed version of Olaf from Frozen. "Really Pharya?"

Pharya eyes widened as Colby slowly turned to look at her with his brows furrowed together in confusion. She chuckled nervously as she slightly swung her hands to clap together a couple of times. "I can explain that."

Colby shook his head with a sigh. "I know you can Pharya and that is the scary part."

Marek threw him up allowing Pharya to catch him. "Alright, let's go tour Dallas." He headed down the hall. "Have fun at Axxess Phar."

"I will." Pharya waved at him as she held Olaf with one arm.

Colby pulled her in a hug as he kissed the top of her head. "Enjoy yourself today and try not to go to crazy."

"No promises." Pharya smiled, he pulled away and started heading down the hall. "Wait."

Colby stopped and turned around. "What's up?"

"Your not gonna say goodbye to Olaf to?" She held him up.

Colby looked to the stuffed toy before back at Pharya with a look that basically said 'You gotta be joking' but she just smiled. He rolled his eyes with an amused smirk as he was trying to hide his laughter.

"Goodbye Pharya and Olaf." Colby turned around and headed down the hall to catch up with Marek.

Pharya watched him go with a smile before heading back into her hotel room. Seeing them two had actually livened up her morning and that's exactly what she needed. She put Olaf on the bed and grabbed her black jean jacket and purse, her phone went off in her pocket.

She took it out her pocket and answered it. "I know Allen, I know. I'm coming down now."

 _"How did you even know I was gonna tell you to hurry up?"_ Allen questioned.

"Because now that you're here I already know that the only reason you're calling me is to nag." Pharya said plainly.

 _"Ya know me too well, but hurry up kid before we are late."_

"See nagging but I'll be right down." Pharya said, she hung her phone.

* * *

 _ **'WrestleMania Axxess'**_

Pharya had walked around with Allen until it was time for them to go their different ways. She headed over to her area and noticed all the fans waiting to meet her which made her blink a couple of times to be sure she was seeing things right.

"Excuse me." Pharya tapped one of the workers. "Are all those people for me or am I sharing this with someone else."

"Nope Ms. Brooks they are all yours." He said with a smile before heading off.

"Okay, wow." Pharya scoffed out a smile. "This day is gonna be longer then I thought." She fixed her title that was on her shoulders.

One of the stage hands had went up on the stage. "You guys have been waiting long enough because the Champion is finally here." All of the people in the big crowd cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen the Pipebomb Queen herself, Ellie Brooks."

Ellie walked out from the back with a smile as the crowd had went crazy from seeing her, she headed up the steps with a grin. She ran past slapping the fans hands that were by the stage lower area, Ellie put on one of the fan guys hat and high fived him for being a Bulls fan.

Backing up, she held up the title as they cheered which made her chuckle and back up by the announcer.

"Ellie you got a lot of people over here for you, how does all of this feel? Considering this your first WrestleMania and everything you have to be excited."

Ellie nodded. "Dude I am beyond excited, I had to do a double take when I saw all of these people over here to meet me. You guys must love me huh?" She asked as they cheered loudly, Ellie chuckled. "I'm gonna take that as a yes but I am so happy right now because it just shows how great I'm doing around here. This WrestleMania Axxess is freaking awesome and it's only gonna get better with all these fans here."

"I love you Ellie!" One girl shouted.

"I love you to sweetheart!" Ellie pointed at her as the group she was with cheered. "Thanks to the guy in front who let me steal his Bulls hat. You're up first so you will get it back but I mean who is ready to get things started?" The crowd cheered. "That's what I'm talking about, I'm excited to meet all of you. Lets do this!"

Ellie headed to her table and sat down, she put her title and water bottle to the side and grabbed her black sharpie marker. She had already saw some camera's around that was probably filming footage to show on Smackdown and WrestleMania. Two guys had came up, she handed the one guy his hat back.

"Nice hat, you come from Chicago?" Ellie questioned.

"Yeah, I use to live in Chicago before me and my brother moved to New York." He said. "Were twins."

"Shut-up, are you serious?" Ellie questioned shocked. "You guys do look alike he just has darker hair." She pointed out. "That's cool I always wanted a twin, I kinda have one actually."

"You do?" The other twin asked.

Ellie gave a shrug. "Eh, see me and my brother act alike but he's just older and a real idiot sometimes."

They laughed. "Are you gonna be going to his UFC match?" The one with the hat asked.

"I am, I love UFC. I been invited to that and to another UFC fight but it's a secret of who I'm going to be watching." Ellie put a finger to her lips. "But I sure will be." She signed the two pictures they had for her and took a couple pictures with them. "Bye guys!" Ellie waved.

"It was nice talking to you, kick ass at WrestleMania!" One of them called out.

"It's what I do man." Ellie chuckled, she looked back when three little girls had came over to the table. "Aww look at you guys, what's you names?"

"I'm Eva and these are my sisters, Jessie and Morgan." She said introducing her sisters with a smile. "All of us are your biggest fans, mostly me though."

"Uh, uh!" Her sister Morgan finally spoke. "I am."

"Hey, I don't mind having three biggest little fans." Ellie put her hands up in defense, she noticed their shirts and grinned. "Did you guys get those made?" She pointed.

"Yeah." Jessie moved to show her the shirt more. It was a picture of Ellie with the words '#1 Women's Wrestler' written on it. They also had their hands taped up like she would with different color X's on the back. "Our mom helped us get them made before we came here."

"Those shirts are awesome, makes me want one." Ellie smiled. "You guys want me to sign them?"

"Yes!" Eva jumped excited.

Ellie took off her jacket, she got up and walked around the table to the girls. She stooped down and started signing it for them. "You guys look like mini little Women Wrestlers with these shirts on."

"We knew you didn't like to be referred to as a Diva so we had to put something else on here." Morgan says as Ellie was finishing up hers. "Is Seth Rollins ever coming back?"

"Yeah he is." Ellie nodded. "Just don't know when yet but the jerk will be back."

"Are you two gonna be together when he comes back?" Eva asked.

"No she should be with Finn Balor." Jessie quickly said.

"No way!" Eva argued.

Ellie laughed at them. "I will be single for a long time girls but if Seth Rollins ever got his act together and lose a it of the ego then maybe. And me and Finn are just best friends by the way."

"Haha." Eva stuck her tongue out at her.

They took a couple of pictures together, Ellie let them each get a picture while holding the title before letting them go.

"I hope you win at WrestleMania Ellie!" Morgan waved.

"I hope you win more!" Eva said right behind her.

Ellie giggled and waved at them. "Goodbye beautiful girls."

"Try not to be to crazy!" Jesse called back to her.

Ellie let out a laugh as she looked back to see the next person coming over to her. The guy had walked over with his hand over his mouth in shock, she caught this and smiled. "Hello there, happy to see me?" Her brow raised.

"Oh my god, you have no idea." The guy said, he fanned at his eyes a little bit. "It feels so crazy but amazing to really meet you in person like I can't believe this right now."

"Aww don't cry, it's great to meet you to. What's your name?" Ellie questioned.

"It's Avery and to be honest I stopped Women's Wrestling until you showed up. I thought you were probably gonna be another Diva but I figured with Punk being your brother you would be different. You speak your mind on everything and it was you who gave me the confidence to finally come out." Avery admits.

Ellie looked at him shocked. "Are you serious?"

Avery nodded. "I kept that secret since I was sixteen and I'm twenty three now. It was so hard but watching you and how you just go about life period showed that we all got problems in life but we gotta face them. And it's just so-" His voice cracked a bit as his eyes watered up. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry." Ellie says as she quickly got up and hugged him as she felt herself tearing up a bit. "I am so happy to hear that from a fan you have no idea." She pulled away to wipe his face. "To know a person like me impacted your life means a lot so thank you for sharing that with me. You know you gotta love and admit who you are before you try to love somebody else out there."

"That's true." Avery chuckled, he wiped his face with his sleeve. "Sorry to be crying."

"Hey emotions is emotions, you can get them out at this table. Never hold back when your coming to see Ellie, alright?" He nodded making her smile. "Good now give me another hug." She chuckled as they hugged again. "I really needed to hear something like that. Thank you Avery."

Ellie took a couple pictures with him and signed some things before getting on with her meet and greets. She me so many different people from all over with stories of their own. What really got her was how many of the younger and older generation said her character made them better as a person some how. A lot of their stories touched her heart and reminded her why she based her character off her true self. It was to make sure she never forgot who she was.

After a couple hours; Ellie had walked around Axxess to get a break and to visit some other people. She headed over to AJ's side where he was signing and meeting his fans. Ellie headed up the steps which made the crow cheer when they noticed her walking behind AJ who was a bit confused.

Pharya hugged him from behind, Allen chuckled as he shook his head. The fan in front of him chuckled and smiled at the two.

Allen gave a playful sigh. "Hello Ellie."

"Hi AJ!" Ellie giggled, she looked up at the fan. "Sorry about this."

"No it is so awesome to see you guys together, are you two gonna do your own booth one of these days?" The girl asked.

"Sure are, it's going to be at ten a.m tomorrow so don't miss it." Pharya points.

"Trust me I won't." She shook her head. "Goodbye AJ, by Ellie and I really hope you win at WrestleMania to. You deserve it."

Pharya smiled. "Aww, thank you so much."

Allen waited for her to leave before standing up. "Alright guys, I will see you all in one hour!" He called out to his fans before the announcer took over. Allen stood up and grabbed his water. "Ready to go look around before we head to the panel?"

"Lead the way." Pharya motioned for him to go.

"You lead the way." Allen gave her a little push forward making her laugh. They got down the steps and started walking around Axxess. "So how is it?"

"It is so awesome but I can't tell you how many times my damn hand has cramped up. The good part is I got to meet so many different people from all around so it was pretty awesome." Pharya nods.

"Hey, Pharya." A voice called out making them stop and turn around.

Pharya eyes widened as a grin spread on her face. "Lita!" She quickly ran over and hugged her old teacher.

Lita chuckled. "Oh I missed you so much kid, I swear." They pulled away. "You have no idea how proud you been making me and hey AJ."

Allen gave her a hug. "Hey Lita, how are you?"

Lita nods. "I'm great, just doing a couple things around Axxess. How you guys liking it so far?"

"It's like I'm use to this setting and meeting fans but not like this at the same time." Allen says. "It's different but I like it."

Pharya nodded. "I really can get use to this. So many people with stories out there and you wish you could meet them all."

"Trust me I been there." Lita says as they all shared a laugh. "I am so ready to see you guys wrestle for that title at WrestleMania. I got a feeling that match will be talked about."

"Oh it will. Me and Hunter were talking about the different twist and turns to give it more excitement, not to mention he's been helping me with my entrance to." Pharya says.

Lita looked at her shocked. "The King of Kings helping you with your entrance? Oh I really wanna see it now."

"She has been keeping it a secret for months." Allen rolled his eyes.

Pharya stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just mad cause I didn't give you a hint."

"Um yeah, a little." Allen said in a duh tone.

Lita chuckled at them. "Well look I will see you guys later and missy I will see you for our table tomorrow to."

"Okay, bye Lita." Pharya waved.

"See you two." Lita waved back before heading off.

"Man I miss her." Pharya pouts. "I swear out of all Phil's girlfriends that he has ever had I only liked April and Lita."

"Let me guess...the others were to prissy?" Allen raised a brow.

Pharya looked at him with a smirk. "You really get me don't you."

Allen shrugged. "Not really but I try to keep up."

Pharya chuckled. "Come on, we got more walking around to do." She put an arm around him as they headed down the hall.

After taking a break and doing a couple more hours of signings, greets, and panels, Pharya walked around Axxess a bit more. Pharya headed had headed over to do a couple of signings with Mercedes as they both had to be in character for this.

Ellie handed the signed picture back to the guy. "Here you go sweetheart. You would look more better if her face wasn't on your shirt." She pointed to Sasha. "Nice eyes though."

"Excuse me?" Sasha gave her a offended look. "Don't get beat up at my table."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Oh hush."

The guy chuckled. "You guys are really funny together. Will you guys ever be a tag team?"

"When Sasha takes off all that bling. I can't suplex anyone off the top rope with that crap shining in my face." Ellie says jerking her thumb at her.

"Maybe you will be blind enough to not make it to WrestleMania." Sasha said with a smile, she looked back to the fan. "I can not team with a girl that sneaky."

Ellie put a hand over her chest. "Sasha that is the nicest thing that I ever think you ever said to me."

"I really hope one of you guys win. Either one of you or Becky really deserves it, good luck." He waved.

Sasha waved goodbye to the fan that had took his leave. "He was mostly wishing me good luck."

Ellie stopped playing with her nails, she looked back at her. "I'm sorry what you say?" Sasha glared at her. "That you're gonna lose this Sunday? That's what I thought you said."

Sasha just gave a playful eye roll. A little girl came over wearing a CM Punk shirt but a pair of black glasses like Sasha on her head. She had posters of both girls with her and one of her hands taped up like Ellie would have hers.

"Aww aren't your glasses cute, what's your name?" Sasha asked.

"Amber." She put her posters on the table shyly.

Ellie smiled. "Hey Amber, I like your shirt. Your a CM Punk fan?"

"I sure am, your just like him when it comes to your attitudes." Amber says honestly. "Your just like a girl version."

"Tell me something I don't know." Ellie winked.

Sasha singed her poster for her. "I really like those black glasses I should get me a pair, who did you come with?"

"My whole family." Amber made a big space with her hands. "We came from Florida to see you guys. It's gonna be my birthday Sunday so this was my birthday gift."

"Man your parents sound cool especially to bring you to WrestleMania for your birthday. How old are you gonna be?" Ellie asked.

"I'm finally gonna be ten." Amber held up ten fingers.

Sasha smiled. "Well Happy early birthday to you Amber, you already look like a big boss."

"So I'm a little boss for now?" Amber ask.

"You right you are." Sasha high fived her.

Ellie finished up hers and handed it back to her. Both her and Sasha took pictures with her and Ellie let her get one with the title.

"Got everything?" Ellie asked and got a nod from her. "Where's your family?"

"My mom is right there and my brothers went to see some of the other wrestlers." Amber says. "I really hope one of you guys win that title. Then maybe I can face one of you when I become a wrestler."

"Oooh you wanna be a wrestler? Nice career choice trust me." Ellie nodded.

"Do you miss Seth Rollins, Ellie?" Amber looked at her.

Sasha put her chin in her palm with a smirk. "Yeah Ellie, do you?"

Ellie shot her a look, she looked back at the little girl. "I do miss him actually. I kinda think when he comes back that I won't after that."

Amber tilted her head. "How come?"

"Me and Seth got a real complicated thing going on. It's a hate like thing we got and most of the time it's hate." Ellie shrugged.

"Nah I think it's more of love then like." Amber said. "I think he cares about you a lot, hopefully he will show it more when he comes back." Ellie's jaw dropped as Sasha bit back her laugh. "It was really nice meeting you guys. Bye Sasha and Ellie!"

"Byee." Sasha waved with a smile, she looked back to Ellie whose jaw was still dropped. "Still frozen?"

"I just got relationship advice from a little girl." Ellie said in shock. "That is one smart ten year old."

* * *

After Axxess was over, Pharya went to a charity event with Mercedes and Ashley but after that they went back to the hotel. She walked on the second level of the hotel and headed to the elevators with her bag in hand.

"Gosh I'm so tired." Pharya pressed the button.

"Pharya." Nicole called out to her.

Pharya turned around to see her walking over with a wave and gave a small smile. "One of the Bella's, how can I help you?"

Nicole came to a stop in front of her. "Hey, you just getting in?"

"Yeah, I consider this early compared to how long I'm gonna be out tomorrow." Pharya rolled her eyes. "But, what's up?"

"Look I know that we have some issues between us. I just wanted you to know that me and Brie didn't mean to make it seem like we were just laughing and talking about you backstage. We weren't, I think a lot of us was just shocked at how you carried yourself in the locker room." Nicole says. "You know you just come in with this bad girl attitude and was basically playing your character in the back and out there. Then we see you in the ring and you basically showed us why and how you got here and it wasn't for what people think. I'm not saying we should be buddies or hang out all the time but I really would like to start over if you want to. You are a nice girl and the last thing I really want is tension between us in the locker room, so what do you say?"

Pharya looked at her for a moment, she shook her head with a serious look. "No.."

Nicole gave her a shocked look from how serious she looked until Pharya cracked a grin at her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh Pharya don't do that!"

Pharya laughed. "Sorry, sorry, it was just really freaking tempting to do. But of course we can start over backstage Nikki I got no problem with that. I can't take back the pipebombs I dished out but I will try to be a little less cruel, I can't be to un cruel either though. I will say that you and Brie have improved since being here so I give credit where it is due."

"Thanks." Nicole smiled. "You really are good out in that ring, you make me wanna get in there faster. I swear I was just like I really need to work harder so I can shut her up."

"You are not the first person to tell me that." Pharya points with a chuckle. "I was only really upset because I don't like being taken as a joke anywhere. I kinda felt like what I was doing meant nothing to you guys so when my feelings are hurt I gotta hurt yours back."

"Mission kinda of a success." Nicole nods. "We do appreciate what you do, especially that table match. I think it's mostly because you know you are so new to the WWE and already have a bigger fanbase then the other girls. You know when most of the spotlight is put on just a couple people then a little feelings get in the way."

"I totally get it." Pharya nodded. "I'm not here to take the spotlight from anybody. I just like what I do and do it for the fans enjoyment and mine. I never said I came here to please any other girls in the back and my personality is a very strong one, I know that. But in the end it's either you like me or you don't, either way I still walk and breathe so I'm good."

"That's the same thing I said. You know you're still young so you can't help but have that strong personality to you and it might stay that way until your 80." Nicole joked making her smirk. "But I really just wanna start over, Brie isn't here but we both talked about it. I'm sure she will come find you on her own time but I needed to get this off my chest."

"No probs, I understand." Pharya shrugged. The elevator doors finally opened up with a ding. "Thanks for that Nicole and I will see you tomorrow."

"See you Pharya." Nicole waved as she headed off.

Pharya got on, she got off on her floor with a sigh and headed down the hall. She wasn't gonna say that now everything would be great but she actually grew a bit more respect for Nicole. The fact that she was woman enough to approach her said something, she would still keep her eye on them but the Bella's were making their way off her list.

Once she bent the corner she ran into someone's chest. "Crap I'm sorry!" Pharya apologized.

"We got some funny ways of running into each other sweetheart." Colby said.

Pharya snapped her head up. "Colby, what are you doing down here? You stalking me?"

"Yeah Pharya I'm stalking you." Colby playfully rolled his eyes. "I forgot my binoculars in the car that's all."

"Your cute when you're being sarcastic." Pharya smiled.

He smirked. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome, but what are you doing down here?"

"Well I tried calling you to see if you were back yet but your phone went straight to voicemail each time and I-"

"Aww, you were worried about me?" Pharya raised a brow.

"Well duh." Colby brows furrowed. "I should be when my girlfriend doesn't answer me."

Pharya and him started walking back. "I know, I'm sorry. My phone did die and Allen wants to be a jerk and not have an I Phone charger. Remind to get him an I Phone for Christmas."

"I sure will." Colby nodded. "Did you have fun at Axxess?"

"Did I?" Pharya repeated wide eyed. "I swear Colby it was so awesome there. I met so many people and they came from all over to it was just amazing. My hand is cramped like hell but it was worth it and then I got panels all day tomorrow so I know it's gonna be fun. Then Gallows and Anderson are gonna be here tomorrow, they are gonna be full timers here to!" She shook his arm. "I basically got everybody here with me. Not to mention I saw some of my fans that I remember from when I first started in the Indy scene. I almost cried a bit dude because they followed my career for a long time."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the way her face lit up from explaining it because it was the same look he head. Colby put his arm around her. "I'm glad you had fun and I would get use to the cramping in the hand for a while, until you really get use to it."

"So another three years then?" Pharya looked at him.

Colby chuckled. "Maybe four or five to be on the safe side."

"That's good enough." Pharya nodded. "How was sight seeing?"

"Now that was fun and I'm not even gonna tell you what Marek did when we visited this one store." Colby shook his head. "I got you a gift to."

"Seriously, where? Is it something from Frozen?" Pharya turned to face him quickly as they stopped at her door.

"One it's in my room, two you need help with this Frozen addiction because it's like Beauty and the Beast all over again. And three you will get it Sunday." Colby says.

"What, no." Pharya pouted. "You can't tell a girl like me you gotta gift for me and not give it to me until a couple days from now."

Colby nodded. "Trust me it will be worth it."

"That's what Phil said when he taught me to jump off the top rope. I still got the mark to prove that lie." Pharya pointed making him chuckle and shake his head. "Seriously."

"Look I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Colby put both hands on the side of her head, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Just needed to see you again." He brushed his thumb across her cheek and pulled back.

Pharya stopped him from removing his hands with one of hers. "I don't want you to leave though."

"You still gotta get up early in the morning for everything Phar. I don't want you to not get enough sleep or anything cause I'm there."

Pharya moved his hands and hugged his waist. "I need a distraction during all this craziness to keep me sane around here. So you have to stay...please."

"When you got someone adorable saying the word please, how do you say no?" He looked down.

Pharya smirked and looked up at him. "You don't, that's the point." She took her key card out her back pocket before looking back up at him. "I'm really glad you came early."

"Yeah, I am to." Colby nodded with a smile. "Now lets go watch Frozen because I gotta feeling that is what you are gonna turn on once we get in there."

"You know me to well." Pharyra unlocked the door with a laugh.

Colby shushed her. "People are still sleep Phar."

"Oh hush, what are you security?" Pharya waved him off. "You don't run this place."

Colby gave her an 'Oh yeah?' look before picking her up over his shoulder which made her let out a quick yelp of shock.

"Time to go to sleep Brooks." Colby walked in with her over his shoulder.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Nice joke, was the pun intended?" She closed the door shut behind them.

* * *

 **I got that chapter out of the way first, the other two will be coming soon since I'm still working on them. Also Ellie will be on the 'Talk N Shop' podcast once we get there and on a lot of other things. I think personally that Punk did his best on his UFC fight, not a lot of people have the guts to get in there and do that. So he still has my respect also the thing with him and the WWE will work it's way in the story down the line along with other things. A lot will be happening and Ellie/Pharya will be in more things to but I need to get her past WrestleMania and the 'Stone Cold Podcast' first. Not to mention bring the man back into the picture so when it's time I will get to all those other things. Next chapters coming soon are WrestleMania so get ready for that and her entrance! Until next time guys!**


	49. Promise Ring, WrestleMania Pt 1

**Authors Note- We finally made it here you guys! We are at WrestleMania 32, it took us a while but we made it here. Gave a lot of thinking for this match so I hope you all like it and we finally get to see Ellie's entrance which I thought a lot about so I hope everybody likes it. And yes Pharya will be on Seth's 24 with him. Like I said I have a lot of stuff that's gonna be happening, especially with the Brand Split coming up to. It is hard cause AJ is on another side then you have all the good people on RAW so it sucks. Anyway lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 _ **Sunday, WrestleMania 'backstage'**_

Pharya walked around backstage in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her hair was being held up by curling rods as her makeup was already done for the day.

She saw Gallows, Anderson, Allen, and Finn talking over in a huddle. Pharya quickly ran over and took a leap, jumping on the back of Luke.

"Whoa what the f-" He looked back. "Good grief Pharya you scared the shit out of me."

The guys laughed as she started cracking up before dropping back to the floor. She came around and hugged Karl. "I missed you idiots so much man."

"We missed you to crazy." Karl patted her back. "What is with this makeup, what happened to the all natural thing?"

"No, no, Pharya can't do that anymore. Remember how she looked a week later?" Luke reminds.

Pharya punched his arm. "Shutup Luke."

He chuckled before wincing and rubbing his arm. "Crap I forgot how hard you hit."

"So are you guys gonna tell me why you kicked AJ out like that?" Pharya raised a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's going Ellie mode on you guys." Allen warns. "Better watch out."

"Pharya has like twenty-three personalities." Finn points out.

"Shut your face Finn." Pharya pointed.

"Shut-my-face?" Finn repeated slowly, he looked at Allen. "That's a new one."

Allen chuckled. "It is."

"Look, it was not us who came up with the idea. It was AJ's." Karl pointed.

Allen did a double take. "Whoa, what? That's a lie."

"More like he truth." Luke laughed.

"You kicked me in the face." Allen pointed at Luke. "I didn't say do that."

"I apologized afterwards." Luke says.

"No you didn't. No you did not." Allen shook his head.

Pharya laughed at them. "You guys should go to therapy."

"Hell yeah we should." Luke said in a voice.

Pharya eyes widened as Karl and Allen started cracking up. She pointed at Luke still wide eyed. "Do not start with that voice again."

"You get a kick out of it when AJ does his Nature Hoot or Uncle Allen." Karl chuckles.

Pharya cracked a smile. "I do." She looked at Allen. "It is really good."

"Thank you." Allen nods.

"So are you ready for tonight? Where's your boy toy?" Luke nudged her arm, Pharya playfully glared at him as he kept nudging her. "Mrs. Lopez? Or is it Mrs. Rollins?"

"How about shutting up? Pharya questioned making them all laugh. "I think he's doing okay, you know he's gonna tell me that even if he isn't. He was okay doing his signings at Axxess but it's just like I can see it all over his face that it is hard for him to be here."

"He's gonna be alright." Finn patted her shoulder. "This is just something mentally that he has to get through."

Allen nodded. "It is, Seth is a strong guy so trust me when I tell you that he will get through all of this. Is it gonna be hard to be at something that you bust your ass for a year for but I think this experience is doing him good at the same time."

"I agree, he needed this at some point. Maybe it's good that it happened early and not when he is in his forties or something like that." Karl says. "I watched a lot of guys not come back from some injuries but that kid is determined and that determination is gonna push him."

Pharya nodded. "Yeah it is. He stayed in Chicago but he's finally gonna go back to Davenport to his house that he has there. The only reason he stayed was the therapy center and for his own personal reasons."

"He was running from his problems is what your saying." Allen corrects. "I think this injury is making him see things different and that's good. Not to mention maybe you are to."

"Maybe." Pharya agreed. "Gonna miss him being one floor up from me but I want him to face what he ran from. It's only gonna make him better in the end."

"That's right." Finn nods. "He's gonna be okay Phar."

"I know." Pharya smiled. "I'm gonna finish doing my rounds so I will catch up with you guys later." She waved as she walked off down the hall. Pharya bent the corner to see a big Booty O's cereal box with New Day looking over it. "Really guys?" She called out with a laugh.

Xavier turned around. "Now you know this looks good."

"Like how long did it take to make that damn thing?" Pharya questioned walking over.

"I don't know, like weeks and it was worth it." Big E says. "Look at how big the cereal is though." He held up a piece.

"Oh my goodness." Pharya took it.

"That's bigger then your head." Kofi pointed.

"Um no joke." Pharya chuckled. "Can I keep this?"

"Yeah, we got plenty." Big E slapped the big cereal box.

Xavier slapped his hand. "Be gentle man."

Pharya shook her head with a smile. "Thanks guys, good luck tonight to."

"Think of that as your New Day good luck charm." Kofi patted her back. "They make sure..."

Pharya noticed all three of them looking at her to finish, she rolled her eyes. "You ain't booty."

"Haha! She said it!" Xavier laughed as he jumped.

"Bye guys." Pharya waved the cereal piece as she headed down the hall. She ran into Sami Zayn on her way past and gave him a big hug. "There he is. You ready to kick but in the ladder match or what?"

"Ready is not the word." Sami shook his head. "I'm to pumped and I saw Lita introduce the new belt Ms. Women's Wrestler." He nudged her. "Gonna be wearing that?"

"I hope so." Pharya chuckled. "This is my first WrestleMania so the only thing you're hoping is that you don't go out there and mess up anything."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But hey we didn't bust our butts in the Indy's for nothing, right?" Sami reminds.

"Damn right we didn't." Pharya fived him.

"What didn't we do." Kevin Owens walked over when he saw them. He gave Pharya a side hug. "You doing good?"

"Twenty four seven." Pharya nodded. "But Sami was just saying that we didn't bust our butts all those years to get here for nothing. This is the first time I'm gonna be performing in front of all those people and it's not just some meaningless match."

Kevin nodded. "I get it and I know it's hard but picture them as those twenty people you performed in front of at that rec and just do it. You did crazier, need I bring up you jumping of that ladder at TLC?"

Sami chuckled. "He has a point."

"Oh like you guys haven't done worse." Pharya put a hand on her hip.

"And she has a point." Sami pointed.

"Well don't tell her that Sami." Kevin said in a duh tone.

Pharya laughed. "He didn't have to."

"Don't you have a match to prep for?" Kevin raised a brow.

"You going ring mode on me?" Pharya copied his action.

"A little yeah." Kevin nods.

"Save it for your match K-O." Pharya patted his back as she walked past.

"You save it." Kevin retorted.

Pharya look back. "You are so childish."

"And you are?" Kevin motioned a hand for her to continue. "The same."

Pharya shook her head. "No."

"Yes, you are." Kevin says.

Sami laughed at them. "You both are childish."

"Shutup." Both of them said in unison.

"See." Sami pointed.

Pharya chuckled as she headed off, she had ran into a lot of superstars and even some Hall of Famers. She said goodbye to Mark Henry before running into another familiar face.

"Stinger, good to see you again." Pharya smiled.

"I was wondering when I was gonna see you kid." Sting ( Steve Borden ) gave her a big hug. "Haven't seen you since you came to TNA that one time, how you been? Well nevermind because obviously you have been doing good."

"That's true." Pharya smirked. "Glad to see that ring on you though, you deserved it."

"Still feels weird." Sting chuckles. "But how is Seth?"

"He's alright." Pharya nods. "I haven't spotted him yet because I been all over the place and had to get earlier then he did. His knee is doing good and he has been doing therapy so you can only pray and keep going."

"That's right. I am gonna try to find him and just make sure his head is still focused, you know people still blame him for things. But like I said and it's clear proof with his knee injury that things happen." Sting says. "It's how you come back from them is all that matters."

Pharya nodded. "I couldn't have said it any better Stinger. If I run into him before you then I will tell him you're on the hunt for him."

"You do that and you go out there and put on the best show I know you can." Sting gave her another hug. "Glad to finally see you on this big stage."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Pharya smiled as she pulled away. "See you Stinger."

"You sure will." Stings nods.

Pharya walked away, she headed back to the other side where the Female Talent locker room was. She looked up at the tron to see WrestleMania had already started and it was already getting off to a great start. Pharya had ran into Mercedes as they both had got a chance to meet Beth Phoinex and Pharya got to see her favorite superstar Edge. It was so many people they ran into so it was hard to not be excited. The only thing that kept getting her was wondering if Colby was really okay with being around all of this and something kept telling her he wasn't.

Rebecca, Ashley, and Mercedes were all talking about things for the match but they noticed Pharya spacing out for a second.

"We lost her again." Ashley points out.

Pamela had walked over and noticed Pharya spaced out. "Uhh, what is-"

"We have no idea." Ashely quickly answered. "Pharya." She snapped her fingers in her face to get her attention.

"Huh?" Pharya snapped back in the conversation. "Sorry guys, what is it?"

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked with concern. "You're there but your not at the same time."

"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about something." Pharya shook her head.

"About Colby?" Rebecca questioned and got a nod from her. "Go on and find him, you got time."

"Yeah." Ashley nodded. "We need you focused and right now you are everything but that."

"But the match-" Pharya started to say.

"Doesn't start for another two hours." Mercedes cut her off. "So go."

Pharya shook her head. "No I'm okay. Allen said it himself that I need to let him deal with some of these things, he will find me when he's ready."

"Are you sure?" Pamela questioned.

"Positive." Pharya nodded. "He will get through this, besides I got enough on my plate right now as it is."

They all agreed and headed back to the locker room together to finish talking about the match. All the girls walked down the hall talking.

"Did Mercedes tell you guys that Snoop Dogg complimented my style." Pharya brought up.

Mercedes laughed. "Here she goes. You are gonna remember that day forever huh?"

"A little yeah." Pharya smirked.

"She's back." Rebecca pointed back.

"Pharya never left. Well I guess tonight even Ellie left the building huh?" Ashley looked backed.

"You started it." Pharya pointed.

 ** _Later, 'backstage'_**

Pharya sat back and was watching Charlotte/Ashley do her entrance. She picked up the title and looked down at it with a smile.

"Ready kid?" Michael Hayes slapped her back.

"Don't I look ready?" Pharya raised a brow.

"That's what I wanna here." Michael nods.

Pharya snapped the belt around her waist, she turned around just in time to see Colby make his way over. "Now where have you been hiding?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was walking around looking for you and every time I ran into somebody and asked for you they pointed in a different direction. You up next?" Colby asked, he wore a black suit with his hair pulled back.

Pharya nodded. "Almost yeah."

"Good, I got time to give you this." Colby pulled out a small box.

"What is that?" Pharya pointed with her brows furrowed.

"Don't freak out on me yet." Colby held up a hand. He opened it up to show a pretty diamond promise ring inside which made her look up at him shocked. "I know words don't really mean a lot and I am known for not wanting full commitment but I guess that comes with not meeting the right person. I don't know what the hell we are gonna go through in the future but I wanted to get you something to show that I don't want to see you walk away from me anytime soon. And I promise I'm not walking away from you and even if I somehow do then I'm coming back. These past couple months has been hell and if it wasn't for you, family, and of course Kevin." Pharya chuckled but kept her eyes on the ring. "I don't think I would have been able to get through all this. Your the first girl I ever wanted to give one of these to and you are the last and that is another promise."

"Might need another ring then." Pharya joked making him chuckle, she nodded. "I'll wear it though. At least I know you won't make like a road runner and leave if marriage comes up in a few years."

Colby shook his head. "Time to grow up and stop running, something you and this injury taught me." He slipped it on her finger and looked down at it. "Perfect fit to."

Pharya smiled. "Yeah it is."

"You're up in three minutes Ellie!" A stage hand called out.

"Okay!" Pharya called back to him, she looked back to Colby. "Guess I better get ready."

Colby pulled her in a tight hug as she hugged him back. "You got this champ. I'll be watching."

Pharya had to hold back her tears so she wouldn't mess her make up. "I swear you just got rid of so many nerves it's not even a joke."

"That's what I'm here for." Colby pulled away. "Now go on and win that title and show em why your a Seth Rollins girl."

Pharya nodded and headed to the curtain. "You'll be here when it's over right?"

"Standing right here." Colby pointed to his spot. "You got this, I love you Phar."

Pharya eyes widened as she whipped her head back around. "Did you..."

"Yeah I did, now go on." Colby motioned her to go.

Pharya snapped out of it and kept going, she stopped and looked back at him. "I love you too by the way." It was his turn to give a shock look as he wasn't really expecting her to say it back, she smiled and sent him a wink. "See you later Lopez." She went through.

 _ **WrestleMania 'On screen'**_

Charlotte got done making her entrance with her father's robe on. Sasha had on new gear to honor Eddie Guerrero as Becky and Charlotte also had on new gear. Charlotte's theme died down, the whole stadium went pitch black all around making people cheer.

The sound of a creepy piano started to play followed by a little girl humming a nursery rhyme song. _"Hush little baby. Don't say a word...Momma's gonna kill for you the whole world. And if they don't laugh at our jokes, Momma's gonna stab out their goddamn throats."_

People were getting into it as a dim light showed women sitting all around to form the star as it stopped halfway down the walkway. All them were wearing Harley Quinn costumes with the hat that has the little balls at the end.

 _"And if they start to run away. Momma's gonna paint the streets with blood."_ All the women rocked their heads to the song. _"And once the blood starts to wash off...Momma's gonna blow some more heads off. And if the world still doesn't laugh. Momma's gonna go and poison them."_

The camera got a good angle of all the women as it showed their faces painted like Harley Quinn. " _And once the poison does it's job. Momma's gonna show you your legacy, and if the world still tries to fight. Momma's gonna burn their houses down."_

 _"Now all of you have made my Momma mad so she's gonna beat you real damn bad. And once she wins and takes her crown, my Momma will make you all bow down..."_

The sound of the little girl giggling echoed as she shook her rattle, The piano had died off and the light grew brighter to show the Harley Quinn women in costume. Instead of red and black it was blue and red instead. Static hit the arena as CM Punk's 2011 theme song hit.

The entire stadium were on their feet as they gave Ellie a huge pop when she walked out from the back. Ellie's hair was curled and dyed bleach blonde with red tip on one side and blue on the other. She wore blue and red leather shorts with a belt, a white and black shirt that said _'WWE's Little Monster'_ on the front. A leather blue and red jacket to match her shorts.

Her blue and red eyeshadow had went with everything as she had on red lipstick to match. She had on her black boots with knee pads.

Ellie had her black bat rested over the back of her shoulders as she stood in the center of the star and blew a bubble with her gum.

"Now this an entrance!" JBL applauds. "Creepy but I still love it!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Oh my god! That entrance and the fact she used her own brother's music just made it better! #WrestleMania32_

 _Ellie Quinn has arrived ladies and gentlemen and damn she looks good #WrestleMania32_

 _That is the best entrance for a female in the WWE that I have ever seen, awesome! #WrestleMania32_

 _It was scary but it still worked out because this is freaking awesome #WrestleMania32_

 _Ellie Quinn is a real freaking thing you guys, look at her! #WrestleMania32_

 _She's using Punk's theme, now that is how you do an entrance #WrestleMania32_

 _I freaking love this woman! #WrestleMania32_

 _Triple H may have some competition when it comes to the best entrance this year because this is awesome #WrestleMania32_

 _Magot Robbie tweets- Not even a guy entrance can beat that one because that was awesome! Yeah Ellie Quinn, I freaking love it #EllieQuinn you have done Harley proud_

 _The Rock tweets- Like I said before, WWEBrooks and her entrance tonight is just goodness!_

 _Lita tweets- She is different and isn't afraid to show it, that is why I love that crazy girl_

 _Triple H tweets- Never been more proud of an entrance in a long time, feel like a proud parent over here_

 _Finn Balor tweets- You girls unleashed what you can not put back, good luck. You all are about to need it #Seriously_

Ellie sautered forward as all the other Harley's leaned over and bowed down like someone would do to a queen. She gave a grin as she twirled her bat a couple of times. She slammed it head first on the star as red and blue pyro shot up from the back as the massive crowd was on their feet for this.

"Wow!" Byron reacts.

Ellie took a knee like Punk normally would do and checked her wrist, her arms were taped up in all black tape with X's on the back. "Let's do this!" She shouted as she jumped up. Ellie made her way down walkway with a grin as she twirled the bat a bit.

"I don't know who that woman is but I got a feeling it isn't Ellie." Cole says. "Ellie is not in there anywhere."

"You got that right she isn't and that means bad news for all three of those woman. You saw the others bowing down to the Pipebomb, Ellie Quinn Queen." JBL retorts.

"What did you just call her?" Byron questions.

Ellie looked around the place with a smile before jumping over the top rope. She threw her bat to the outside before getting on the second rope, she took the belt off and held it up. The crowd gave her a massive pop as she just laughed and winked at them.

"As it was announced earlier. The Divas belt that Ellie is holding will be retired and one of those four women will walk out with the new WWE Women's Championship." Cole said as they showed the title. Ellie pointed over to where she saw April, Candice and Phil in the front row as the camera showed a glimpse of them.

Ellie jumped down and took her jacket off to show her sleeveless shirt that showed off her tattoos a lot more. Punk's theme started to die down as Ellie walked past Sasha who glared her down. This made her smirk and simply look away before letting out a giggle.

The ref held out his hands as she handed him the belt. "Introducing first, the challengers. From Dublin Ireland, Becky lynch!" Lillian introduced as she got a big pop from the crowd. "Next from Boston Cambridge, The Boss Sasha Banks!"

Sasha got a loud pop as she did her hip movement and made the gesture of title being around her waist. "That belt belongs to me!" Ellie sat on the second rope with her legs crossed as she bounced a bit with a smirk. "You hear me Ellie!"

"Mhm." Ellie hummed amused.

"Next from Charlotte North Carolina, Charlotte Flair!" Lillian announced, Charlotte got a loud mixed reaction when she held her arms out. "Introducing last the current WWE Women's Champion, from Chicago Illinois, Ellie Brooks!"

Ellie got a loud pop which made her stand up and wave at everyone playfully. "Oh you guys." She giggled as she waved them off.

The ref held up the Women's Championship to a good reaction before giving it to the time keeper. He looked at all the girls before signaling for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Ellie out of nowhere speared Charlotte to the ground as the stadium cheered this on. "And here we go, Ellie wasting little time!" Cole exclaims as she started punching away at Charlotte. She pulled her up and started smacking her repeatedly in the face with a scream. "Good grief."

"She does not hold back." Byron says.

Ellie picked Charlotte up and whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off and was hit with a dropkick by Sasha that sent her out the ring.

"Working together to get Charlotte out of the ring. That's smart, keep one of the threats out." JBL said. Both Becky and Sasha turned around to look at Ellie who smiled and motioned them with a hand to come at her. "She wants them both, is Ellie crazy?"

"Did you or did you not see her entrance John?" Cole questioned.

They both went for a clothesline on her but she ducked through and hit the ropes. She bounced off and hit both girls with a double dropkick that sent Sasha to the other side. Ellie picked Becky up by her waist and hit her with a German Suplex into a bridge pin.

"Look at Ellie!" Cole shouts.

"One!"

"Tw-" Becky kicked out of it.

Becky moved her legs to wrap them around her waist and roll Ellie over into a pin.

"Now look at Becky!" Cole calls it.

"One!"

"Two!"

Charlotte broke it up and threw Becky away. She picked up Ellie who kicked her in the stomach and got her down for a backslide pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Charlotte got out at two, Ellie got to her feet but was met with a kick to the stomach by Sasha that sent her down.

"Now Sasha is back in things." Byron says.

Sasha jumped over her with a jackknife cover. "Sasha takes down Ellie, Sasha with the jackknife cover." Cole calls it, the crowd cheered when Ellie raised up. "Ellie with bridge out."

Ellie got a good grip and took Sasha down into a roll up.

"One!"

"Two!"

Charlotte broke it up and grabbed Sasha, rolling her up.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-"

Becky broke it up. "Good grief!" JBL chuckles. "That was close."

Ellie grabbed Becky down in a invert DDT position, she dropped her with a knee to the back before throwing her down and covering her.

"One!"

"Two!" Becky kicked out.

"Becky with a kickout at two." Cole calls it. Ellie got up and saw Charlotte coming out the corner of her eye, she ducked out the way as Becky was the one hit with the big boot. The crowd oohed at the impact. "Oh man!"

Charlotte eyes widened as it was meant for Ellie not Becky, she turned around into a hard smack in the face from Ellie. She hit her with a chop to the chest before throwing her in the corner.

Ellie held Charlotte's face with both of her hands. "Woo!" She shouted in her face before headbutting her.

Charlotte slumped holding her forehead. "That girl is seriously crazy, what a headbutt." Byron said.

Sasha ran behind and dropkicked Ellie into the corner with Charlotte, she grabbed her from under and rolled Ellie up.

"One!"

"Tw-" The count was stopped when Charlotte kicked Sasha off of her to break it up.

Charlotte picked Ellie up and whipped her to the ropes, Ellie bounced off and ducked her big boot. She jumped over the top rope to land on Becky Lynch, taking her down.

The crowd cheered. "Look at Ellie taking out Becky!" Cole reacts. "Ellie using Charlotte to her advantage and taking out Becky."

Charlotte looked back and pointed at Sasha as the crowd cheered this on. "You."

Both girls circled each other, Sasha went for a boot but Charlotte caught it and threw it to the side. Sasha hit her with a chop to the chest before take her hand and twisting it.

"Who's the baddest!" Sasha shouted before running to the corner and using Charlotte, she walked up the turnbuckle and on the ropes.

Sasha jumped off hitting a springboard huricanrana on Charlotte that sent her to the other side of the ring.

"Oh and look at this! Sasha with huricanrana sending Charlotte halfway across the ring!" Cole shouts. The crowd cheered when she did Eddie's little dance.

"Yeah!" JBL chuckles.

Charlotte used the ropes in the corner to get up, Sasha ran and jumped on her but Charlotte caught her. She turned her around and threw her in the corner so she hit her back on the turnbuckle.

"And Charlotte gonna make Sasha pay." Cole says.

Ellie used the apron to pull herself up. Becky had got back in the match as Sasha had missed a double sunset flip but was only able to grab Becky.

"One!"

"Two!" Becky got the kick out.

"You have got to have your head on a swivel in this match." Cole said.

"Yeah no joke." Byron agreed.

Ellie saw Charlotte recovering and using the barricade to pull herself back up, she got up on the apron and waited. The camera showed this as Ellie took a run and jumped off hitting her with a clothesline that turned her inside out.

"Oh my goodness!" Cole reacts. "Did you see that?"

"Now that is a clothesline from hell!" JBL praises. "Good grief I felt that one."

Ellie slapped the floor, she leaned and let out a loud primal scream which made the crowd cheer this on. She picked Charlotte up by the hair and just swung her into the barricade one good time.

"Ellie is just losing it out here." Byron says.

Ric pointed and yelled at her, she slowly looked over at him as some of her hair fell in her face. Ellie grinned as she pushed her hair to the back to show her smiling.

"What are you gonna do Ric huh?" Ellie held her arms out as she walked closer to him. "She had this coming!"

"You beeter keep your distance!" Ric points.

"Or what? Huh?" Ellie teases.

The crowd screamed when Charlotte hit her from behind and sent her to the floor. "Flair with the distraction allowing Charlotte to take control over Ellie." Cole points out. "He shouldn't be out here, Charlotte swears she can beat Ellie without help but this doesn't prove it."

"Woo!" Charlotte shouted down at her. She spotted somebody and picked Ellie up while she walked over before throwing her into the barricade by April, Phil, and Candice. "This your sister huh?" Charlotte pointed down at Ellie as she got in April's face. "Cheer her on now AJ!"

"Charlotte in the face of former WWE Superstar AJ Lee and the rest of Ellie's family and she is once again making it personal." Byron says. "She doesn't have to do all of this."

"Nobody is gonna stop her Byron." JBL reminds.

Charlotte stomped Ellie down before throwing her off to the side. AJ Lee looked down before glaring back up at Charlotte who smirked. "Your sister in law is nothing but a failure." AJ shook her head. "Yes she is!"

"No Charlotte, she isn't actually." AJ said sternly.

"I said she is!" Charlotte pushed her down in her chair as the crowd booed and oohed at this.

"Oh come on!" Cole throws a hand up. "That was uncalled for."

Ellie only saw glimpse of this as she had pulled herself back up to her feet. Something snapped in her mind as she tilted her head to the side wide eyed.

"Uh, oh." Byron warns. "I don't think Ellie liked that."

Charlotte laughed at AJ before turning back around, she jumped when she saw Ellie already looking at her. She held up a hand as she backed up, Ellie slowly walked forward.

"Talking about Ellie's family is one thing but putting your hands on them, that will make anyone snap." Cole said.

Charlotte ran when she ran after her, she slid in the ring with Ellie following right behind her. She tried to go out the other ropes but was grabbed by her hair from behind making the crowd cheer. Sasha went to swing on Ellie but she ducked it and kneed her before grabbing a hold of her hair to.

"Ellie now has both Sasha and Charlotte!" JBL exclaims, she threw them both into each other head first. "Good grief." He laughs.

"Ouch, I know that had to hurt." Byron winces.

Ellie motioned a hand for Charlotte to get back up and went for a superkick but Ric quickly pulled her foot and out of the ring. This made Ellie glare at him in annoyance, Becky grabbed Ellie by the waist and looked to roll her up but she held onto the ropes and bucked her off.

Becky ran to her as Ellie turned around and did the same. They collided with a double clothesline on each other that sent them down.

"Whoa, both girls thinking the same thing!" Cole says as Ellie rolled over holding her head. Becky got up as she was trying to do the same. Ellie ran to her as Becky grabbed her up for an armdrag but it was blocked, she dropped down and stunned her head off her knee. "Ellie stunning Becky!"

Ellie started hitting her with punches before hitting a spinning back fist that sent her back into the corner. She ran to her but was met with two boots to the face that sent her falling back. This allowed Becky to get up on the tope rope as she was looking to jump off, Ellie ran up and got up there with her.

"Oh boy, both girls are up high. What's gonna happen here?" Byron questions. "We know these things never end well."

Ellie got a good grip, she suplexed Becky off the top rope but kept her hold on her as she rolled through and hit her with the Falcons Arrow. The crowd roared in cheers at her using one of Seth Rollins move.

"Ellie with the Falcon's Arrow on Becky Lynch!" Cole shouts. "Ellie hit it!"

"I bet you the man himself taught her that!" JBL says.

Ellie crawled over and covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Sasha landed on both girls breaking up the pin making the crowd still go crazy from how close it was.

"Sasha breaking it up! How close was that?" Cole exclaims.

"Very!" Byron agrees. "I still can not believe Ellie hit the Falcon's Arrow on Becky Lynch. A little shout out to Seth Rollins."

Becky rolled out of the ring. Sasha ran to Ellie who popped her up for a move but Sasha landed back down on her with double knees to the chest.

"Wow!" Cole reacts.

Sasha reached back and hooked her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Ellie kicked out making the crowd cheer and Sasha look at the ref wide eyed.

"Ellie with a kickout just before three!" Byron exclaims. "Now that was close. Even Sasha knows it."

 _'Let's go Ellie! Let's go Sasha! Let's go Ellie! Let's go Sasha!'_ The entire stadium was on their feet chanting for one of them.

Sasha got up as she looked down at Ellie who was trying to make it to her feet, she shook her head. "Stay down! Just stay down!" She shouted. "Why won't you?!"

Ellie dragged herself up to her feet, she looked Sasha in the eye. "The same reason you won't stay down!" Ellie yells before slapping her hard across the face, the crowd cheered. She jumped up and hit her with a jumping huricanrana that sent her across and out the ring.

Ellie saw her and Becky getting back up at the same time and ran to the ropes, she bounced off but was hit with a big boot by Charlotte. The crowd booed as Charlotte flipped her hair back with an angry look, she quickly punched Becky off the apron as she landed back on Sasha. Both girls fell back on the floor as Ellie used the ropes to stumble up to her feet.

The crowd started cheering loudly when they saw Charlotte and Ellie staring each other down.

"This is the face to face that people want to see right here." JBL says. "It is about to be a fight out here boys."

"Everything Charlotte has done, Ellie is about to make her pay for it." Cole said.

Ellie looked from her family before back at Charlotte with a glare as she flipped her hair back. She grinned and motioned her to come at her with a hand. "Let's dance little Flair."

Charlotte glared at her as the two of them circled around each other...

* * *

 **That was part one! Part two is coming either later on tonight or tomorrow but I hope people like the first part. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about everything, see you soon! Also if you are wondering how Ellie Quinn's nursery rhyme sounds just look up Harley Quinn nursery rhyme on YouTube and it will be the first video.**


	50. WrestleMania Part 2

**Authors Note- Glad people liked the entrance and the match so far and yeah Colby finally said the L word not to mention gave her a pretty ring. After this we only have one more PPV to do before the man himself returns and I can't wait to do that, the Stone Cold Podcast, Seth Rollins 24, and a lot more things with Ellie to. So get ready because WrestleMania is just the start of what I have planned. Also I don't really think Alexa Bliss is dressing up like Harley Quinn she is just walking around with pig tails if you ask me. And if ever did get to the point of her trying to really do a Harley Quinn impression then I'm sure Ellie will have no problem dealing with it.**

* * *

 _ **WrestleMania**_

Ellie and Charlotte circled around each other before locking up, they both tried overpowering each other. Charlotte got her to the ropes until Ellie shoved her off and hit her with a kick to the stomach. She ran back and bounced off the ropes, Charlotte caught and dropped Ellie with a powerbomb to the mat.

"Charlotte with a massive powerbomb to Ellie!" Cole calls it, she quickly covers her. "Going for the cover."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Charlotte may have it." Byron says.

"Thre-"

Ellie got the shoulder up as the crowd roared in cheers from how close it was. Ric threw a fit on the outside as Charlotte went wide eyed.

"Ellie kicking out just before the count of three and guys I almost thought Charlotte had it." Cole admits. "That was very close to three."

"Extremely close." JBL agrees.

Charlotte got up and glared down at Ellie who was trying to make it up to her feet, she grabbed a fistful of her hair. "You will never beat me! Do you hear me huh, I will not let you leave with that belt." She says as she smacked the top of her head a couple of times. "I'm gonna bury your career right along with the rest of your family!"

"Shutup." Ellie mumbled.

"What did you say to me?" Charlotte questioned.

Ellie out of nowhere jumped up and grabbed Charlotte by her head. "I said shutup Charlotte!" She screamed at her before she hit her with a stunner off her shoulder.

"Whoa!" JBL reacts.

Charlotte stumbled back holding her mouth, Ellie ran to her and ducked the punch she threw as this shook Charlotte up. She turned around as Ellie jumped up and hit her with a pele kick that sent her down to the mat. Ellie saw Sasha on the top turnbuckle, she ran over and jumped up on the top to grab her.

"Time to go for a ride!" Byron says, the crowd cheered as Ellie monkey flipped Sasha from off the top turnbuckle and sent her flying across the ring. Sasha rolled over holding her back as Ellie got up to her feet. "I mean she just launched Sasha across that ring with that monkey flip off the top rope."

Charlotte ran to catch Ellie off guard but was met with a right hook to the face. She grabbed her in a headlock as she ran to the corner and hit Charlotte's head hard on the top turnbuckle. Charlotte dropped to the mat holding her face, she crawled away from the corner as Ellie got out on the apron.

Ellie was motioning for her and Sasha to get up, both girls got to their feet and turned around at the same time. The crowd cheered when Ellie springboarded herself over the top and hit both girls with a forearm to the face.

"Ellie with a springboard forearm to Sasha and Charlotte!" Cole shouts. "That will knock you off your boots."

All three girls went down, Ellie grabbed Charlotte and covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

The ref stopped counting when Ric Flair got on the apron yelling as this made the crowd boo. Ellie let go of Charlotte's leg and stood up to see the ref trying to get Flair off the ropes. This gave Charlotte time to recover, she grabbed up Ellie from behind and rolled her up. Ric pointed to the match as the ref saw this and went back.

"One!"

"Two"

Ellie kicked out and rolled over to her feet, she grabbed both of Charlotte's arms before she could do anything. Charlotte shook her head but Ellie grabbed her fully and hit her with a suplex into an arch pin.

"Now Ellie with a pinning attempt." Cole says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Charlotte kicked out just in time.

The ref went back to Ric who looked like he was trying to get in the ring which got Ellie's attention again. "Come on with this." Byron says. "Ric says he is just out here to support Charlotte but he is doing a whole lot more then supporting if you ask me."

The crowd cheered loudly when AJ Lee jumped over the barricade. "Wait a minute, what's this?" Cole questions. "Former WWE Diva's Champion AJ Lee who was shown in the crowd earlier has now jumped the barricade."

"What in the world, she can't do that!" JBL exclaims.

"Um I think she just did John." Cole chuckles.

AJ marched over to where Ric was and grabbed his leg which made him stop and get down to the floor where she was. He started yelling at AJ who nodded at him with a glare. She just let out a sigh as she looked like she was about to turn around and go back. AJ turned back around and quickly slapped him hard across the face, Ric fell to the mat as the crowd cheered.

Ellie smirked as she found it funny that he was finally getting what he had coming to him for weeks. Charlotte eyes widened in shock while AJ looked down at him and tilted her head with a grin.

"AJ Lee just slapped Ric Flair!" Byron shouts.

"That's a two time Hall of Famer that she just smacked!" JBL rants. "We all know AJ is crazy but this is ridiculous!"

 _'Thank you AJ!'_ Chants started forming around the stadium.

"John, Charlotte has been torturing Ellie for weeks about her family and even pushed AJ Lee earlier during this match. You can't say you didn't see this coming for her or Ric Flair." Cole explains.

Ellie turned back to see Charlotte running for her, she let the ropes down so she fell over the ropes and onto the floor with Ric. She gripped the ropes and waited for both of them to get up as AJ had backed up. Ellie springboarded herself over the top and hit both of them with a crossbody which sent them back to the ground.

"Now Ellie taking out both Flair and Charlotte! Now that is how you get some payback." Byron says.

Ellie got to her feet and looked down at both of them with a glare. She went over to AJ who giggled as they high fived each other, they hugged as the crowd cheered for them.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ric Flair and Charlotte had that coming for a long time #WrestleMania32_

 _Family power right there! #WrestleMania32_

 _Two great women wrestlers just shared a moment, I saw Punk in the front to! #WrestleMania32_

 _AJ Lee and Ellie would make a great tag team, sister in laws stand tall #WrestleMania32_

 _AJ slapped the hell out of Flair #WrestleMania32_

 _This makes me really miss AJ Lee, she looks amazing! #WrestleMania32_

AJ patted Ellie's head. "Now go win this damn match already, kk?"

"Yes mam." Ellie nodded with a smile.

AJ winked as she headed back to her seat in the crowd and Ellie rolled back in the ring.

Becky ran and clotheslined Ellie out of nowhere which made the crowd cheer in shock, Ellie had to shake the blow off. She was mostly in shock from how she came out of nowhere.

Ellie held her head as she got to her feet and glared at Becky, she slowly started to smile. "Come on Becky. We both know how this ends between me and you."

Becky shook her head. "Not this time."

Ellie quickly ran after her but was met with an arm drag across the ring, Becky started hitting her with a series of arm drags. She stumbled back in the corner holding her shoulder, Becky ran and hit her with a hard splash in the corner. Ellie dropped to a slump in the corner.

Becky let out a yell as she backed up. "The Lass Kicker Becky Lynch is fired up and boy do these two have history." Cole says.

"History doesn't even describe the brawls and wars these two have had." JBL said amused, Becky ran to her but Ellie quickly moved out the way. She grabbed Becky by her hair and threw her backwards onto the mat. "And there is that aggressive side of Ellie!"

Ellie went back to the corner, she lifted herself up to sit on the top turnbuckle. She grabbed Becky and jumped off hitting her with a tornado DDT, Ellie flipped over and covered her.

"One!"

"Two-"

Sasha jumped off the top rope and landed on Ellie with a frog splash as the crowd cheered. Becky rolled out of the way as Sasha grabbed Ellie's legs and covered her.

"One!"

"Two-" Ellie managed to kick out.

"Got her, no Ellie kick out at two and a half!" Cole shouts. Sasha got frustrated as she slapped the mat.

"Sasha almost one the title just like latina heat did in 2002 at No Way Out." JBL says.

Ellie got up to her feet along with Sasha who hit her with a knee to her injured shoulder. Sasha ran back and bounced off the ropes as she took a run to Ellie who stopped her with a kick to her stomach. Sasha hovered over until Ellie grabbed both of her arms.

"What is Ellie gonna do here and, whoa!" Byron exclaims as she hit her with double knees to the chest and flipped her over into a version of the Banks Statement. Ellie pulled Sasha's arms across like a straightjacket while she leaned back. "Look at this!"

"That is like a reversal of the Banks Statement!" Cole shouts. "Ellie has reversed Bank Statement locked in on Sasha and now using the arms as a lock." The crowd cheered as Sasha was trying to fight out of it but that only made Ellie pull her arms back more.

"Only Ellie can pull something like this off." JBL says excited. "Is Sasha gonna tap?"

Sasha looked ready to tap until Charlotte ran in and broke it up by stomping Ellie in the chest. She picked her up and threw her into the steel ring post with force as the crowd oohed.

"Charlotte driving Ellie shoulder first into the steel ring post and I think that it was that injured shoulder to." Cole says. Ellie clutched her shoulder as she fell down to the mat holding it. The ref went over and checked on her, he called over one of the medics by the ring. "The ref calling over one of the doctors and Ellie may really be hurt. She has been favoring that shoulder all night and now with Charlotte throwing her into that ring post may have did it."

"I think your right, Ellie isn't getting up at all." Byron said. Everybody in the crowd looked on concerned along with AJ Lee, CM Punk, Candice, and the rest of her family. "Their calling a couple more people down here. Yeah this isn't good guys."

"I hope she's alright." JBL looks on. The video replayed how Ellie's shoulder hit the post. "Just look at the impact when Ellie's shoulder hit it like that. I think Ellie may have to stop."

The WWE Doctors helped her under the ring apron and down to the floor. Charlotte waved goodbye to her as they started helping her up the ramp, the crowd booed Charlotte.

"Ellie now getting helped out of here by WWE Doctors and I think this may be best for her to go guys. The last thing she needs to do is injure that shoulder anymore." Cole says.

Charlotte continued waving until Sasha turned her around and hit her with a knee to the chest. Sasha ran and bounced off the ropes, she jumped hitting the double knee stomp over Charlotte and covering her.

"One!"

"Tw-"

Becky broke it up by grabbing Sasha. She rolled over keeping a grip on her waist and hit her with a German Suplex that sent her across the ring.

"Becky loves handing out those suplexes and once again you see the Doctors helping Ellie up the ramp and backstage to be looked at." Cole points out as the camera showed them. "Ellie has been working really hard these past couple weeks."

"Yeah, but when you come into a match with an injury and it hasn't had time to really heal then this is what happens." JBL says. "I feel bad because Ellie worked hard to get to this point and to have an injury mess up the biggest match of your career is sad."

Ellie looked up at the monitor to see them still fighting in the ring and frowned. Charlotte had been taking a lot of things from her for months but this wasn't about to be one of them she added to the list. This was her match and that title was gonna come to her, she was the reason it was even made. If it wasn't for what she did then they would be fighting for that butterfly belt. Now they had a new title that she helped create and she would be damned if she wasn't gonna be the first one to hold it. The Doctors were asking her questions but her mind was going elsewhere.

A lot of people were watching this match and she wasn't just out here for herself.

 _Flashback_

 _Ellie was sitting in her locker room getting ready for a match. She was watching a podcast that had Seth Rollins as a guest star._

 _"So Seth, I know we been talking a lot about you and Ellie Brooks not to mention her match at WrestleMania is two days away. You got any advice to give to the Champ on her first WrestleMania and basically the biggest match of her career?" The guy asked._

 _Seth smirked. "I could give it to her but we all know by now that Ellie does what the hell she wants whenever she wants to."_

 _"That's true." The guy chuckled._

 _Seth nods. "But you know what, all I can tell her if she is watching this is just to go out there and fight like she always does. Ellie has this thing about her and I don't know if you noticed this but tell her to shutup she keeps talking, tell her to sit and she stands. You tell the girl to give up and she fights back, she is the most hard headed, stubborn girl I have EVER met but I respect her. I respect her to know she will not let anybody take her moment away from her, this is her time and her match. I don't just want her to win for herself, I want her to win for me and her. Show people out there that it takes a lot to break us or even attempt to. I got her back to the end but she is the girl I want to see holding that title up, end of story..."_

 _End flashback_

Ellie shook her head and started moving out the Doctors grip, she pushed some of them away. The crowd noticed this and started cheering as this got everybody's attention.

"Ellie, is she trying to refuse medical attention?" Cole questions, Ellie pushed another back.

"That is exactly what she is doing." JBL replies.

Ellie yanked away from them, she turned around and marched back down the ramp with a frown. The crowd were on their feet cheering her on.

"Ellie is coming back!" Byron exclaims. "The Champ still has fight in her, she isn't ready to go out this way."

"This is either gonna be very wise or very stupid but Ellie is person that doesn't go down that easy. That girl has been through hell and back since she has been here and we all know that stubbornness is not gonna let her loose like this." JBL says.

Ellie slid in the ring and ducked a big boot by Charlotte, she spun hitting her with a back roadhouse kick. Charlotte fell back to the ropes and bounced off, Ellie grabbed her and hit her with a tilt a whirl backbreaker. This made Charlotte hold her back and roll over to the other side.

Sasha grabbed Ellie but was met with a right hook, she grabbed her and hit her with a snap suplex into the corner.

"Oh man!" Cole reacts. "Ellie suplexing Sasha into that corner."

Ellie got to her feet as she saw Becky recovering in the other corner, this made her run and hit her with a running high knee. The crowd oohed as she let her drop to the mat.

"Ellie with that vicious high knee!" Byron calls it, Ellie shook off the pain on her shoulder and looked back to see Becky getting up. Ellie used a quick jump from the top turnbuckle to hit a moonsaw flip, she grabbed Becky and hit her with a neckbreaker. "Whoa!"

The crowd cheered as Ellie did a kick up to her feet, as she did she hit Charlotte with a superkick that sent her over the ropes and on the floor. "This is my damn ring!" Ellie shouts.

"That girl is fired up!" JBL laughs.

 _Seth Rollins tweets- There is that stubbornness #WrestleMania32_

Ellie got on the outside apron, she turned around to focus on Sasha who was getting back up to her feet. The ref was checking on Becky, Ellie went to jump but Ric grabbed her foot and yanked her down. Ellie hit the mat face first before falling to the floor holding her face as the crowd booed him.

"And Ric Flair once again getting involved in this match." Cole says.

Sasha got up to her feet, she waited until she saw Ellie getting to her feet and ran to the ropes. She bounced off and ran jumping through the second rope, she landed on Ellie taking her down.

"Wow!" JBL shouts.

"Sasha launching herself right on the Champion!" Cole exclaims. "This is what this is all about, these four women all trying to win that Women's Championship. There is so much history between these four women, this match has been emotional for all four of them."

Sasha got up holding her back as Ellie was trying to recover from that suicide dive. Ric started talking trash to Sasha who was staring him down.

"Woo!" Ric shouts as he got in Sasha's face. "Woo!"

Ellie got up to see Becky bouncing off the ropes and running towards them. She pushed Sasha forward into Ric as Becky jumped through the second rope and landed on both of them, taking them down.

"Oh Becky!" Cole shouts as the whole stadium cheered. "Becky taking out Nat and Sasha!"

"With a little help from Ellie." Byron says.

"Nat has been taken down by Becky Lynch!" Cole exclaims still in shock. "Ric Flair has been taken out."

"And these people are cheering for this like they did earlier." JBL says motioning to the crowd that was starting a _'YES'_ chant.

Ellie grabbed Charlotte and threw her inside the ring, she rolled more inside as Ellie started to get on the apron. Sasha and Becky both grabbed a leg of Ellie and pulled her down so she fell back on the floor.

"Look at Becky and Sasha!" Byron shouts.

"Becky and Sasha both taking out Ellie and now all three girls are down along with Ric Flair." Cole says.

"He is a 16 time World Champion, this is crazy." JBL threw up a hand.

"Well he's also been playing a physical part in this match and I think those three girls have had enough of it." Cole said. "Sasha, Ellie, and Becky down. Charlotte trying to get in the ring but she is gonna have to get one of the other women in there to. Again no count outs, no disqualification, this is Fatal Four Way rules."

Charlotte got up on the apron, she looked back seeing all three girls down and climbed up on the top turnbuckle. She went up to stand on the top as everybody looked on in anticipation.

"What is she doing?" JBL questions.

"Charlotte, she is going to the top turnbuckle." Cole replies.

"Oh no." Byron says warily.

Ellie, Sasha, and Becky were getting to their feet as they looked up to see Charlotte on the top. The crowd cheered and screamed when Charlotte jumped off hitting a moonsault on all three girls as they all went down.

"Moonsault! Moonsault!" Cole repeats. "Moonsault by Charlotte! Down goes Becky, Sasha, and Ellie!"

Charlotte flipped back and glared at all three girls as the crowd was cheering for the moonsault that she just hit. She looked over and saw Ellie trying to crawl away. Charlotte ran a hand through her hair as she stood up and stalked behind her.

Ellie used the barricade to get up, Charlotte turned her around and chopped her in her chest.

"Woo!" Charlotte shouted as a section of the crowd joined in.

Ellie came back and smacked her across the face as they all cheered. "Woo!" She shouted back before grabbing Charlotte by the hair and throwing her into the barricade.

"Ellie throwing Charlotte into the barricade." Cole says. "These two just hate each other."

Charlotte grabbed Ellie and kneed her before sending her bouncing off the ring post as the crowd oohed. "Ooh!" Ellie was laid out cold on the floor. "That looked like it hurt, Ellie is out." Byron says.

Charlotte glared at her before walking back over to where Becky and Sasha were still recovering. She picked them up and threw them in the ring, Charlotte slid in behind and hit both girls with a Natural Selection.

"Double Natural Selection, by Charlotte for the win!" Cole reacts.

Charlotte covered Becky first.

"One!"

"Two-" Becky got the shoulder up.

"And no Becky at two!" Cole shouts.

Charlotte desperately went over to Sasha and covered her.

"One!"

"Two-" Sasha kicked out as the crowd cheered.

"Come on!" Charlotte shouted at the ref.

"Charlotte getting kind of upset." Cole says. "She is wondering what she has to do to put these women away."

"I think your right." JBL agrees. Charlotte went out to the apron as she started getting up on the top rope again. "She is going high risk again."

Ellie slid in the ring as Charlotte was still trying to get to the top. Letting out a scream, Ellie quickly hit a pele kick on Charlotte as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Oh my God!" Cole shouts. "Pele kick from Ellie to Charlotte who was on the top rope!"

"That was amazing!" Byron exclaims. "Ellie coming from out of nowhere, nothing keeps this woman down."

Charlotte was stunned, Ellie grabbed her on her shoulders and walked back to the center of the ring. She winked at the camera before hitting Charlotte with the GTS as the crowd cheered.

"Ellie with the GTS on Charlotte." Cole calls it, Ellie hooked her legs and covered her. "Going for the cover here."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-"

Charlotte got the shoulder up as the crowd cheered in shock.

"Wow!" JBL was in shock. "That count was close."

Ellie gripped her hair and fell back on the mat in frustration as she shook her head. "The crowd has been on their feet since this match started and how could they not." Cole says. "I know women like Lita, Trish, and Alundra Blaze are smiling right now."

"There is no doubt that they are because these four women are just laying it all on the line out here. No one wants to give." Byron said. "And Ellie is just showing that there is a reason she has that title."

"Win or lose tonight that girl is showing all of us why she is Champion." JBL agrees. "You can't criticize anything about this woman after seeing this amazing if not the best match I have seen tonight."

Ellie got to her feet and saw Becky coming towards her, she threw a punch but Becky blocked it. Becky grabbed her and hit Ellie with a fall away suplex that sent her across the ring. Charlotte had grabbed Becky from behind and threw her into the steel ring post, Becky fell out on the apron.

Ric Flair had finally got back up and started watching the match again. "Thank goodness the Nature Boy is alright." JBL says.

"He deserved it JBL." Byron retorts

"Now Charlotte gonna turn her attention to Sasha." Cole says as Charlotte grabbed Sasha up by the hair. Charlotte grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. "Charlotte looking for what look likes a powerbomb but Sasha able to hang on."

Sasha started punching Charlotte's head to avoid the powerbomb. She dropped down to get out of it but Charlotte lifted her back up.

"There's the strength of Charlotte." JBL said.

Charlotte had moved it so Sasha was now up on her shoulders in an electric chair position. Ellie pulled herself up in the corner as Becky who was now on the top turnbuckle above her. Charlotte turned around with Sasha still on her shoulders. Ellie ran and speared Charlotte at the same time Becky jumped off and hit Sasha with a dropkick.

"Wow!" Cole shouts. "Becky and Ellie taking out Charlotte and Sasha."

"Ellie with that spear to Charlotte and Becky taking out Sasha with that dropkick from the top rope." Byron says.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The stadium started chanting about the match.

All four women were laid out trying to get themselves together.

 _Fan tweets_

 _This match is freaking awesome, come on Ellie! #WrestleMania32_

 _That move was awesome by Becky and Ellie #WrestleMania32_

 _I am literally on the edge of my seat, haven't stopped watching yet #WrestleMania32_

 _Nikki Bella tweets- I am so proud of all four of those women, they are putting on an amazing match right now #WomensRevolution_

 _Bayley tweets- I love those girls! #WrestleMania32_

Becky came to before anyone, she rolled over and covered Charlotte.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Charlotte kicked out. "And a kickout by Charlotte!" Cole says. Becky rolled Charlotte over as she grabbed her arm and locked her in the Disarmer with a yell. "Now Becky looking to put Charlotte away." Charlotte was kicking and yelling to try and get free. "It's tapout time! Is Charlotte gonna tap?"

"I don't think she plans to but Becky wants her to." Byron says.

The crowd was cheering at her to tapout, Charlotte was dragging herself over to the ropes.

"Guys Charlotte is trying to drag herself to the bottom ropes but it doesn't matter." Cole said. "It won't break in a Fatal Four Way match."

Charlotte made her way to the ropes, Becky loosened the hold as she dragged her back to the center of the ring to re apply it. Ellie pulled herself up as she was on the apron and got on the top turnbuckle, she jumped off hitting Becky Lynch with a knee to the side of the head.

"Look at Ellie!" Byron shouts.

"Ellie with a high knee from off the top rope to Becky!" Cole exclaims.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_ Started to get chanted from the crowd.

"Now where have we seen that before?" JBL jokes.

The crowd cheered as Ellie rolled up to her feet, she flipped her hair back and looked down at Becky with a glare. She grabbed her by her hair and made her look up at her. "If anyone is making that bitch tap it's me!" Ellie shouted before throwing her back down.

Sasha slid back in the ring as Ellie was about to make her way over to Charlotte. Sasha ran and grabbed Ellie from behind and hit her with a backstabber before rolling her into the Banks Statement.

"Sasha looking to lock in the Banks Statment on Ellie!" Cole shouts.

"She's got it!" JBL says. "She's got it locked in good."

Ellie reached for the ropes as she was kicking and trying to get out of it, Sasha leaned back locking it harder.

"Is Ellie gonna tap out? Is Sasha finally gonna be Champion?" Cole questions, Ellie dragged herself to the ropes. "Ellie is desperately trying to get to those ropes but again it does not matter if she does."

"It might loosen the hold but we all know Ellie is not gonna tap." Byron said. "It is that stubbornness and heart that refuses Ellie to tap out against anyone and she said it herself."

Ellie almost reached the ropes, Sasha rolled both of them over so they were back in the center of the ring. The crowd cheered loudly at this as she was screaming for Ellie to tap.

"Great counter by Sasha." Cole said, Charlotte got in the ring and grabbed Sasha's legs and locked in the Figure Four. "Charlotte with the Figure Four on Sasha!"

Sasha let go of Ellie as she was now screaming and trying to fight out of the submission. Charlotte tried to bridge but her arm was still hurting from when Becky had worked on it earlier.

Sasha started fighting back as she had reversed it on Charlotte who let out a yell and reached for the ropes. Charlotte managed to turn it back over and apply the Figure 8 on Sasha as the crowd let out 'Woo's'. Ellie grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled her out of the submission as the crowd cheered.

"Ellie breaking it up and good move by Ellie, saving her title." Cole said. "Sasha could have taped out at any minute."

"I think you're right, I think Ellie realized that to." JBL says in agreement.

All four women were laid out as the crowd was still on their feet.

"All four of these women are digging deep in the playbook to somehow get their hands on that title." Byron says. "Ellie is fighting to keep a title and these three women are fighting to get it."

"Come on Charlotte!" Ric shouts.

"These women have just been leaving it all out here but it comes down to who's got the most fight left. Who's got what it takes to leave with that title." Cole said.

The crowd started cheering, Ellie ran a hand through her hair as she chuckled shaking her head with a desperate look. Her and Charlotte both got up to their knees, Charlotte hit her with a chop to the chest as the crowd 'Woo'ed'. All four girls were on their knees, Charlotte landed another chop to Sasha before giving one to Becky.

Charlotte started hitting multiple ones on each woman, Ellie hit her with a right hook as Becky and Sasha joined in. Ellie, Becky, and Sasha started beating down and unloading on Charlotte with punches.

Cole let out a laugh. "Ha, look at this."

"Looks like that backfired Charlotte." Byron says amused. The crowd cheered at the beatdown Charlotte was finally getting. All three women stopped and looked at each other, each one threw a punch at the other which sent them falling back. "Woah!"

"Oh man." Cole reacts.

"Awesome." JBL chuckles.

"This is incredible." Cole says.

Byron agrees. "Yeah, this is where your game plan goes out the window."

Becky, Sasha, and Ellie got to their feet. Sasha hit Becky with a straight right hook before hitting her with a dropkick that sent her falling into Ellie and knocking her down.

"Sasha with a straight right hook to Becky." Cole says, Charlotte ran and speared down Sasha. "Spear by Charlotte!"

Charlotte let out a yell, Sasha rolled out of the ring and onto the floor, Charlotte ran and clotheslined Ellie over the top rope. She hit the floor with a smack as the crowd oohed from the impact.

Becky had got up, she grabbed Charlotte's waist and ran her back into the corner. Ric moved over to the other side of the ring to watch the match closer. Becky started driving her shoulder into the mid section of Charlotte a couple of times. She fought but managed to get Charlotte on the top turnbuckle.

Ellie had recovered from the fall. She used the ropes to pull herself up to see Becky and Sasha beating up Charlotte who was on the top rope. Sasha knocked off Becky so she fell to the mat and started hitting Charlotte with hard shots to the back.

"Just listen to those shots." Cole says.

Sasha looked to be going for something until Becky ran over and knocked her down. Sasha fell as her legs were now caught up on the ropes leaving her hanging upside down, Becky got up between Sasha's legs on the second rope and grabbed a hold of Charlotte.

"What the hell?" JBL questioned from how things were looking, Ellie ran over and got under Becky to grab a hold of her. "Wait a minute, what in the world?"

"Look at Ellie!" Cole shouts, the crowd cheered as Ellie brought Becky and Charlotte off the ropes. Ellie hit Becky with a powerbomb as Becky hit Charlotte with a suplex at the same time. "Oh my goodness!"

"That is power." JBL chuckles.

Charlotte rolled over holding her back. Ellie held her shoulder and rolled over to the corner to recover as she was laid out face first.

"I don't know who took the worst of that but I'm gonna say Ellie and Charlotte." Byron says.

"Charlotte was smart to roll out of the ring and avoid a ring cover but that may ruin her chance for a pinning combination." JBL says.

Becky had recovered as her and Sasha were going at it in the corner, Sasha used her legs to push off the turnbuckle. She looked like she was going for a Sliced Bread but just flipped over Becky instead and landed on her feet.

Sasha grabbed Becky and hit her with a backstabber, the crowd cheered as she rolled it into the Banks Statement.

"Sasha looking for the Banks Statement on Becky Lynch." Cole calls it, Charlotte slid back in the ring when she saw this. "Charlotte now back in the ring." Charlotte grabbed Sasha and threw her out of the ring and onto the floor. "She sends Sasha flying out of the ring."

The crowd booed when they saw how things were looking. Charlotte quickly grabbed Becky's legs and locked in the Figure Four.

"Can she do it?" Byron questions.

"I think she has it!" JBL exclaims.

Charlotte bridged it into the Figure 8. "She's got it! What's Becky going to do?"

Sasha tried sliding back in but Ric grabbed her legs to stop her, Becky was going to tap until Ellie out of nowhere kicked Charlotte.

The crowd cheered as this made Charlotte break the hold, Ellie grabbed a hold of Becky and threw her down into Sasha and Ric. All three of them fell down to the floor.

"Ellie throwing Becky into Sasha and Flair!" Cole exclaims, Charlotte tried to grab Ellie from behind but she bucked her off.

Charlotte rolled through, Ellie bounced off the ropes and jumped on her hitting a tilt a whirl. It looked like Charlotte was gonna capitalize until she locked in the Anaconda Vice on her. This made both girls drop to the mat as Charlotte was trying to fight it.

"Ellie with the Anaconda Vice on Charlotte! That is one of her brothers move, what is Charlotte gonna do?" Byron shouts.

Ellie screamed as she leaned back and applied more pressure, she locked her legs around Charlotte's waist.

"She has it locked in good!" JBL shouts. Charlotte couldn't take it anymore and started tapping before Becky could run in and break it. "Charlotte taps, she tapped! Ellie did it!"

The whole stadium roared in cheers, CM Punk's old theme hit followed by the bell. Ellie let go of Charlotte as she dropped to the mat in excitement.

"Ellie won!" Cole shouts. They replayed what happened at the end. "Charlotte and Ric thought they had it but they forgot Ellie was still in the ring."

"Your winner of this match and new WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announces as she got a huge pop from the crowd.

"She was playing possum is what she was doing. You don't have to be fair when it comes to these matches you just have to be smart." JBL says.

Byron agrees. "And Ellie was just that, we thought she was gonna be taken out because of that shoulder but she showed us different."

The ref got the new belt and got down giving it to her. Ellie pushed her hair back as she took it and hugged it close to her.

"How can you not be proud of everything that young woman has done tonight?" Cole asks. Ellie let the ref help her to her feet as he raised her hand in victory to a loud reaction. "I still can't believe this guys, Ellie is walking out of here Women's Champion."

"I can!" JBL laughs excited. "Like the creepy little girl said earlier during her entrance, it's time to make everybody bow down."

Ellie held the title as she covered her face with a hand and dropped to one knee crying.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy crap ELLIE WON! #WrestleMania32_

 _That belt looks great on her already, welcome the new WWE Women's Champion #WrestleMania32_

 _The Queen now has her official crown, congratulations Ellie #WrestleMania32_

 _All four women stole the show but in the end Ellie is leaving with the title, she deserved it #WrestleMania32_

 _ELLIE WON! THE PIPEBOMB QUEEN ERA HAS BEGUN #WrestleMania32_

 _Ellie crying shows just how much that match meant to her #WrestleMania32_

 _She is gonna be a great first Women's Champion but let's not forget who tapped, Charlotte! #WrestleMania32_

 _Lita tweets- Literally in tears from watching this, all four women told a story but Ellie finished it. Congratulations Women's Champion_

 _Bayley tweets- Big virtual hugs to WWEBrooks you deserve it Ellie! Never been more proud to call her my friend_

 _AJ Styles tweets- Haha, that's my girl. Congratulations El I knew you could do it #EllieStyles_

 _Sting tweets- I knew watching this match would not disappoint, these women gave a new meaning to Women's wrestling again_

 _Steve Austin tweets- Looks like I am getting the Champ on my podcast tomorrow, let me get a 'Hell Yeah!' and Congratulations to Ellie Brooks_

 _Stephanie McMahon tweets- They have officially put the Women's Stamp back in WWE, especially Ellie Brooks. Congratulations sweetheart, you deserve it_

 _Seth Rollins tweets- Now that is the WWEBrooks that I know, congratulations_

 _John Cena tweets- One day Ellie Brooks and the rest of those women are gonna main event a match because that was amazing, good job girls_

 _Finn Balor tweets- That match was amazing and it was because of all four of those women but it is Ellie walking out still as Champion, good job El_

 _Triple H tweets- Watching those four and knowing their come up, it is amazing to see what they just did out there. A real fan will know that a story was just told tonight_

 _Mickie James tweets- Still flipping out over that match, congratulations WWEBrooks all four of those women deserve a standing ovation_

Ellie rolled out of the ring, she walked over and hugged all of her family that was ringside. The camera showed AJ Lee and CM Punk as they all got a loud pop. He smirked before pulling her in a tight hug as the crowd cheered for this and chanted both their names.

He pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "You did me proud out there kid, you ready to be a real Champion now?" Punk questioned.

Ellie smiled and nodded as her eyes watered. "Yeah, I am."

Punk ruffled her hair before sending her off, Ellie hugged AJ who smiled and rubbed her back. "I'm so proud of you Phar." She whispered to her.

Ellie smirked as they pulled away, she headed back towards the ramp as she slapped a couple of the fans hands.

"Ellie sharing a big moment with her family. This whole match wasn't just about making Charlotte tap out it was showing that they are more then what people call them." Byron says. "They aren't Divas they are Wrestlers and all four women proved that tonight in one of the if not best matches of the night."

"For weeks Ellie had to deal with Charlotte saying she could never beat her but now she has silenced the Flair's for good." Cole said. "Ellie Brooks is your new WWE Women's Champion."

"That has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" JBL chuckles.

Ellie held the title as she backed up the ramp, she stopped and held it up as all the pyro went off everywhere. The crowd gave her huge reaction as the pyro went off all around the stadium inside and on the outside. It looked just like it like it would for the main event match between men.

"What a way of saying congratulations." Byron says with a laugh.

"That is a way to celebrate a Champion being crowned." JBL says. "Ellie gave the meaning to true definition of fight tonight, injured shoulder and all she still didn't wanna quit. You could learn something from that woman Byron."

Ellie lowered the belt when the pyro stopped, she flipped the belt over her shoulders and continued backing up. Charlotte held her head as she glared up the ramp at her along with Becky and Sasha. Ellie smirked and waved at them with a wink.

Ellie held out her arms with a laugh. "This is my Era ladies, get use to it!" She shouted as the camera caught her words. "I told you, this is now my house!" A grin slowly appeared on her lips as she started them all down while holding the belt back up.

* * *

 **WrestleMania is over! We did it guys, we got through it all and now we have to get through one last PPV before the reunion of the year comes into play and more storylines come up. I hope people enjoyed the match between them, I tried to keep a lot of original stuff that happened in there as well to. Anyway, check out the bonus chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**


	51. WrestleMania AfterMath

**Authors Note- This is just a bonus chapter for you guys and since the second WrestleMania chapter was a bit late. I had school and stuff so I couldn't finish it on time like I wanted to but I got it done, right? I think or at least hope it was worth the wait but here is the next chapter for you!**

* * *

 ** _WrestleMania backstage 'Off screen'_**

Pharya breathed a bit heavily as she came through the curtain along with the other girls. They were all met with claps from the rest of the roster and a couple Hall of Famers that were watching. Lita walked over in tears as she gave them all a group hug.

"I am so proud of you guys." Lita says.

"So are we." Rebecca jokes trying to hold back her own tears she felt coming.

Lita pulled away, she whipped Pharya's face. "You came a long way over there, not that sixteen year old girl I trained anymore."

"Guess all that yelling payed off." Pharya chuckled.

Lita laughed before hugging her. "Yeah, it did."

Pharya pulled away and looked over at Mercedes as they both just shook their heads and hugged each other crying. Out of a lot of the girls in the back she grew closer to her the most. They had been busting their butts for months to be able to get to do a match like this and it all paid off in the end.

"You're gonna make a good Champion Phar." Mercedes says.

Pharya shook her head. "I swear the only person they better make me lose this to is you."

Mercedes smiled as they pulled back, she used her hand to wipe her friends tears. "We stole that damn show out there."

"Hell yeah." Pharya high fived her, she saw Steve Austin walking over to them and smiled.

"You both did amazing out there, no doubt." He says giving Pharya a hug first. "Congratulations kid."

"Thank you, I'll see you on that podcast tomorrow." Pharya patted his back. She walked off to leave him and Mercedes to talk.

"There she is." Hunter walked over, he hugged her. "Never been more proud of you out there."

"Still can't believe all of that happened." Pharya admits. "Thank you Hunter, seriously. You know for letting me work with guys, bringing me to the WWE, all of it."

"You got your own self here." Hunter put a hand on her shoulder. "I would have never looked you up if I didn't hear about how amazing you were in that ring. You gave me a reason to go on the search for you, cause of you that may have been the best match of the night."

"I hope it was." Pharya chuckled. Vince walked over. He let out a chuckle as he huggd her. "Hope I did good by the big boss himself to."

"You did better then good out there Pharya. If anything you and the girls stole the show and you kept the crowd on their feet." Vince admits. "Congratulations."

"Thank you for that." Pharya nods with a smile.

After taking a picture with Hunter she had met up with the guys and had talked to them. She was met with hugs by Luke, Anderson, and Allen. They were all squeezing her in a tight hug making Finn and Shinskue laugh at her reaction.

"G-Guys I'm not breathing...let go." Pharya gasps.

They broke the hug, Luke ruffled her hair. "We're just proud of you Phar, first Women's Champion in years. This is another thing to add in what you accomplished since being here."

"I saw those two pele kicks by the way." Allen points.

Pharya smirked over at him. "Did I do you proud or what?"

"Yes, you did." Allen nodded.

Pharya chuckled. "That's all that matters."

"Pharya!" Pamela ran over and jumped on her as they both laughed. "I am so proud of you guys."

"I was wondering where you were." Pharya smiles as they pulled away. "Thanks, it still feels crazy to have this on my shoulders."

"It looks good on you though." Shinskue says. "Throw some red leather in the next outfit and you will be okay."

"What is with you and red leather man?" Pharya questions as a couple of the guys laughed. "Although I do have to say with this belt that it won't be bad. Me and you gotta go leather shopping again Shinskue."

"Hey, you have Finn as a bestfriend. Stop trying to steal Shinskue to." Pamela nudged her.

"Uh, oh. Looks like you are about to have Bayley and Ellie Brooks fighting over you." Allen patted his shoulder.

Shinskue chuckles. "I can live with that."

"He's about to live every fan boy fantasy out there." Luke laughs.

Pharya looked at him and shook her head amused. "You are nasty." She said making Karl burst out laughing.

"Me?" Luke repeated still laughing. "That's your fan base." He pointed at her.

"So what are you-" Finn stopped when he noticed something on her finger. He raised a brow in question. "Uh Pharya."

Pharya looked away from her conversation with them in mid laughter. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing." Finn shook his head. "Nevermind, but what are you gonna do now?"

"Go see if Colby is still where he said was and go finish watching the show with him. Stephanie just told me that me and whoever wins the main event have to do the Today Show." Pharya rolls her eyes.

"The duties of a Champion begin." Karl says. "Just don't get all prissy on us."

Pamela and Allen both snorted out laughs which got a look from Pharya, she put a hand on her hip. "What the hell was so funny about that?"

"Just the thought of you being prissy." Pamela points before laughing.

Allen joined in. "I seriously can't picture it."

"Oh screw you guys." Pharya walked off.

"We still love you Pharya!" Karl called out.

"Whatever!" Pharya called back to them. She got pulled aside a couple of times but finally made it back to where the spot Colby was supposed to be in. Her smile dropped when she saw he wasn't standing right there.

Colby poke her side. "Looking for somebody?"

Pharya let out a yelp of shock, she turned around and whacked his shoulder. "Colby you liar! You were supposed to be standing over there."

Colby gave a playful eye roll before walking back to his spot. "Better?"

"Yes." Pharya smiled, she ran over and jumped on him with a giggle. "Were you watching?"

"Every second." Colby lowered her feet to the ground. "You guys seriously put on one hell of a show out there and I'm not just saying that. All four of you deserved that belt but I do have to say I like it on you more though, your shoulder alright?"

"Yeah, it's alright. I just bruised it a bit." Pharya shrugged it off. "And you better like it more on me. I have to go see my family really quick and then go change and then I'll meet you in the booth, alright?"

"Alright. I still think we should go to the trainers and get you looked over though, you took some hard hits out there." Colby rubbed her back.

"I'm fine." Pharya admits, she saw his stern look and rolled her eyes. "But to ease your paranoia I will go, come with me?"

"Yeah, come on. Be good to finally go and not be the one getting looked at this time." Colby jokes. He put an arm around her as they headed down the hall. "Gonna take a selfie with that belt or what?"

"A-duh." Pharya chuckled. "Wouldn't be me if I didn't. You know you want to be in the picture when I do take it."

"I think I'll pass actually." Colby says. "You know since somehow a picture of me sleeping with Olaf made it's way onto your Twitter and Instagram." His eyes narrowed down at her.

"Uhh, I was hacked?" Pharya smiled nervously.

"Right." Colby nods. "It happens."

"See, you get it." Pharya nodded and saw the look he was giving her, she started laughing.

* * *

Later that night; Pharya was in the booth with Colby as they were watching the rest of WrestleMania. A couple of other people had joined in the booth, Cessaro, Tyson Kid, and a couple of others. Pharya had her belt in her lap as her legs were folded in the chair.

She was watching the main event with Triple H and Roman. Her hair was brushed up into a neat curly ponytail as it was back to it's natural color. Pharya had on a pair of jean shorts, a gray v-neck and a pair of converse.

The show was going pretty good, Phil and April had left after match. She didn't really blame them since he still had his issues with WWE so she knew he was only there to see her match and support her. When it came to her brother and WWE problems she stayed out of it because it had nothing to do with her. It was something that her brother, his lawyers, and WWE had to work out so she stayed far away from their problems.

They watched Roman spear Triple H through the barricade.

Pharya shook her head. "I swear watching it happen looks so much better then being on the receiving end."

"Amen to that one." Cessaro laughs as he high fived her.

Cessaro was another guy going through and injury, along with John Cena so Colby wasn't really alone in that boat. Pharya appreciated the fact that Cessaro was looking out for Colby and checking on him. This was her first WrestleMania and missed plenty of them so she didn't know what Colby was really feeling about missing this.

Pharya looked over at Colby who had a pained look on his face from watching it. This made her put a hand over top of his but he still didn't move as if he was having flashbacks with watching the whole match.

They watched the match to the very end where Roman had pinned Triple H for a three count. Cessaro patted Pharya's shoulders with a laugh.

"Think Ellie is gonna be happy about that?" He joked.

Pharya shook her head with a chuckle. "I can't say it's gonna be one of her favorite memories from tonight." She pulled out her phone and tweeted about it.

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- A little made AJ lost but he still beat the hell out of Jericho so I'm not to upset about it #KindaSatisfied_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Shane jumping off that cell was freaking awesome! Again why I have to say he is my favorite McMahon and it's only cause he gets my craziness_

 _Ellie's third tweet- The fact that Roman won makes me freaking ill seriously. I can think of 2,000 other guys that should have won #ThisIsStupid_

"Really Pharya? It makes you ill." Cessaro chuckles.

Pharya smiled. "What? That's what Ellie would say, she hates him remember."

"I gotta get out out of here." Colby mumbled as he got up and left out.

"Colby." Pharya called after him but he closed the door behind him. She grabbed her title and phone before following him. "I'll see you next time at the Performance Center Cesaaro."

"Alright, take care of him Phar." Cessaro waves.

"I will!" Pharya called back as she jogged out.

Pharya ran down the hall to catch up with Colby who was walking down the hall, she grabbed his arm. "Hey."

Colby took a deep breath as he turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What is up with you, what's wrong?" Pharya questioned.

He shook his head. "Nothing, can we just go? I just really can't watch that or this anymore Pharya."

Pharya nodded. "I get it, yeah we can go."

"I'm sorry." Colby sighed with a headshake. "It's just really hard to watch all of this and-"

"Colby I understand." Pharya cut him off, she grabbed his hand. "Come on, everything is already in the car." They both headed down the hall.

 ** _Later 'Pharya's hotel room'_**

After saying goodbye to a couple of people, they took the car back to the hotel that they were staying at. Pharya was only gonna be there for the night since she had a show to do in the morning with Roman. The only person she was really worried about was Colby who looked like he was going to panic almost if they stayed and watched any longer.

Pharya had packed her title in her suitcase with a smile as she closed it back. She texted Finn but for some weird reason he didn't text her back like he normally would and she already knew he was up.

Colby walked out the bathroom in a pair of sweats and shirtless. He brushed his hair back as it was still damp from his shower. "Thought you still be staring at the title when I came back out here."

"I just put it away." Pharya chuckled, she sat her suitcase on the floor before having a seat on the bed. "You know we have to talk about earlier."

"Not really." Colby shook his head, he watched her brow raise and sighed. "I know that look."

"Then you know the drill." Pharya patted the seat next to her on the bed.

Colby walked over with an eye roll and had a seat next to her, Pharya turned around and sat indian style. "Seriously Phar?"

"Yeah, I just wanna make sure you are okay Colby." Pharya admitted. "I watched you the whole time and you just didn't look like you wanted to be there."

"I really didn't." Colby says honestly. "I only went to support you and everybody else. Just watching that main event got to me. I was the person that changed that same event last year and had that title. I bust my ass for a year just for WrestleMania and I was this close to being back in that main event. Instead my knee gives out and everything just turns upside down, I really could not watch that damn match." Pharya looked at him with concerned eyes, he rubbed his chin with a headshake. "I am proud of you for winning your match I really am but I do still wish I was out there to." He choked up a bit. "Not being apart of something I worked that hard for really hurts, it does. I just wanna get better and get back in the ring but the more I reach for that goal the more this knee pushes me back."

Pharya put the pillow to the side, she crawled over and hugged him. It took a minute but he hugged her back and pulled her closer to him.

"I know it hurts, I was just waiting for you to tell it does and stop lying to me." Pharya pulled back to look at him. "Your knee isn't pushing you back Colby, look at you. You are way past the limit of recovery and could be coming back sooner like I said and knew you would. This injury happened to you for a reason and not wishing it but maybe it needed to happen so you can look at things differently. Now you did miss out on this WrestleMania and maybe because the next one is supposed to the biggest one of you career, did you think about that?" She questioned, he looked down but she made him look up at her. "You are way too close to be giving up on me now. You got a lot of people waiting for you and cheering you on to come back so just focus on that, okay?"

Colby gave it some thought before nodding. "Yeah, I will." He grabbed her hand that was rested on the side of his face. "Thank you Pharya."

"Your welcome." Pharya smiled. "Also when your WWE 24 comes out it is gonna be awesome."

Colby chuckled. "It is, and the fans get to see you."

"They shipped us so fangirls are gonna flip their lid when they see we are actually together in real life. Although I think half the internet figured it out." Pharya said with a chuckle as she thought about it. She glanced down at the promise ring on her finger and looked it over. "About this ring..."

"What's wrong, you don't want it?" Colby asks. "I really hope it didn't freak you out or anything. Or was it when I said..."

"No, none of this is freaking me out Colby." Pharya shakes her head. "I meant what I said back to you I just don't know why you really got me this. I never really had a promise ring on me before."

"I got it because I knew you would like it." Colby says, he felt her look down in disappointment. This made him put his arm around her waist to stop her from getting up. "You didn't let me finish..." Pharya played with the ring as she glanced up at him. "I knew you would like it and I wanted to get you something to show that I'm trying. I wanted to show that I'm not Ross and I will never hurt you like he did, although I think my funeral will be the next day if I did." This made her crack a small smile. "I do love you and I just wanted to show you that I don't plan on going anywhere, even if you wanna push me away one day. You done a lot for me since I had this injury. I had girlfriends, that we both know but your different."

"How did you figure that?" Pharya raised a brow.

"You stayed around when the one that was supposed to stay around left instead." Colby said. "After Leighla and Zhara, I kinda wasn't sure if I wanted to really get back in anything."

"But I'm to lovable for you to ignore." Pharya teased.

Colby playfully rolled his eyes. "Yes that to."

Pharya chuckled before hugging him. "I'm really bummed that you have to go tomorrow. Then I don't know when I will be able to come down Davenport to see you. Between Live Events and a lot of stuff they want me to do-"

"Hey it comes with being Champion so trust me when I tell you that I understand. Besides it will give me a chance to move everything and Kevin back in. I haven't really been back in that place since Leighla so I think it's time, yah know? Give me a chance to see everybody and when you do come I can show you around."

"Oooh does this mean I get to see where you and your friends did your own wrestling matches?" Pharya raised a brow with a smik.

"Yeah, I'll show you everything down there. And who knows we might have our own wrestling match when you come down." Colby shrugs.

"Come on I wouldn't want to embarrass you like that." Pharya waved it off as she got up and started looking for the remote on the other bed.

"Oh really?" Colby raised a brow.

Pharya nodded. "Yup because you would get own-ah!" She let out a scream of shock when he grabbed her up from behind.

Colby lifted her up and hit her with a belly to back suplex on the other bed. She started laughing and tried to get out of his grip, grabbing a pillow she whacked him with it.

"Seriously, using weapons?" Colby laughed. He let her go to shield himself from the hits.

"Lucky I don't have a chair buddy." Pharya went to hit him with it again but was grabbed in a bear hug. "Not fair Colby!"

Colby shrugged. "In my wrestling world nothing is fair Pharya."

Pharya smiled. "You should see my wrestling world."

He chuckled. "I'm almost afraid to. I been meaning to ask you something to." Colby says letting her go.

Pharya fixed her hair. "What is it?"

"My mom is having a party for my grandfather and she wanted you to come." He said, Pharya smirked. "And I want you to come to."

Pharya let out a chuckle. "Sure, when is it?"

"Next Friday, that's only if you can do it."

"I can make that happen, it will be cool to see your mom again. She is seriously funny." Pharya stretched, she winced a bit from her shoulder. "And that still hurts."

"At least it's nothing serious." Colby motions to her shoulder.

Pharya nodded. "Yeah, he said just no in ring action for like three days so I can pull that off. Still if it doesn't get better in a couple weeks then I should go get it looked at again."

Colby rested a hand on her hip. "You're gonna be fine. Just watch yourself and your body in that ring, we don't need anymore on the injured list."

"I will. You know what you need to watch out for though?"

His brows furrowed together. "What?"

Pharya went to jump on him for a sneak attack but Colby swiftly rolled to the other side making her miss. He propped his arm up and looked at her with an amused smile as she was still laid face first on the bed.

"That went so much better in my head I swear." Pharya said in a muffled tone.

Colby just shook his head with a sigh. "We gotta work on your sneak attacks sweetheart."

Pharya pointed a finger at him. "Shut-it."

He sat back against the headboard, Pharya got up and sat between his legs. She laid back on his chest and let out a sigh, her eyes went to his injured knee.

"You know compared to how it first look, you came a long way Colby." She rested a hand on his thigh. "I'm proud of you."

"Well you played a big part to. You know with giving me those reality checks when I needed them." Colby looked down at his knee. "Have came a long way though."

Pharya smiled, she played with a strand of her hair. A small comfortable silence fell between both of them until she spoke back up. "Colby?"

He looked down at her. "Hm?"

Pharya moved so she was turned around a bit. "Do you think you can make one more promise?"

"Might have to write them down to keep track of them but yeah, what is it?"

"Even if this somehow doesn't work out between us. You'll still be my friend right?" Pharya looked at him.

Colby went to answer but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes, he just smiled before pulling her in a hug. Pharya hugged his waist and laid her head on his chest, he rubbed her back.

"Yeah I'll still be there for you." Colby kissed the top of her head. "Hoping that day won't ever come but yeah I promise that we will still be friends."

Pharya smiled closing her eyes. "Thank, you."

* * *

 **That was the bonus chapter, wonder why Finn is acting weird? But again I have a love for promise rings and I'm not saying marriage is coming up anytime soon for them. I just thought it would be cute for her to have something like that from him. Things seem to be going great for them...for now but hey that's just my theory. Anyway, the next chapter will be RAW and then of course the next one will be the Stone Cold Podcast. I'm coming up with my own questions that I think he and fans would ask but if you have a question for Ellie then leave it when you write your review. I will only be doing Smackdown chapters if they are interesting and Ellie fits into them. If she doesn't then don't expect a Smackdown chapter with her in it. We got some work to do to get to this next PPV, any guess on who Ellie's next task is? Of course I know but I just wanna see if anybody has a good guess. But things are about to crazy from here on out so get ready for a lot of stuff to be happening and I mean on and off screen. Until next time!**


	52. RAW After Mania, Is Ellie Quinn Gone?

**Authors Note- Well I am back and it is time to get started on these chapters so I can knock this next PPV out of the way. We got a little ways to go but I'm sure that we will get there if I keep up with the updates like last time. So not this time but the next time expect at least three chapters to be coming your way and I will work a bit of Pharya/Colby chapters in there to. More chapters of them will be coming once he is back in the wrestling side of the story since I got a lot of things planned for them to as well. This update will just be two chapters bt I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'In the ring'**_

The ring was decorated with red carpet as the entire female locker room was inside of the ring. Lita stood there with a mic as she was standing next to the WWE Women's title that was on a podium next to her. All of the girls stood and listened to Lita talk about her past with women role models in wrestling and how the division has made a huge change.

"You know this Women's division has never been stronger. And last night each and every one of these girls at WrestleMania put their bodies on the line and pushed themselves to the limit. I mean I saw nothing but heart from every single one of these girls." Lita says as the crowd gave them a nice round of applause. "So tonight I am proud again to introduce the new WWE Women's title that all of you girls worked so hard for. This title finally represents what you are and it isn't Diva's, it's Superstars." The crowd cheered giving this a loud pop. "Now although every women pushed themselves to the limit, there is still one that came out on top." The arena went into a fit of cheers when she said this. "A girl who I had the honor of teaching myself. Please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Lita says with a smile.

The sound of shattered glass could be heard breaking as Ellie's new theme song played. ( TNA '2013 Puppets On A String' )

"Haha, here she comes boys!" JBL says excited.

Ellie walked out with a smile to a huge pop from the crowd who were on their feet. "No crowd is more lively then the one after WrestleMania. Listen to this place." Cole chuckles. "Everybody is up."

"You got that right." Byron agrees.

Ellie had to rub her ears a bit from how loud the crowd was. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a pair of long black and white converse. A sleeveless black shirt with slits on the side, on the front it had **'All It Takes Is One Tap'** written in bold pretty white letters.

"Doesn't she look great and look at the shirt, I may have to get me one of those." JBL said seriously. All the girls looked at her as she made her way down to the ring with a smile. "Our Women's Champion is making her down to her ring."

"Her ring John?" Cole questions.

"You heard me the first time Michael." JBL snaps.

Ellie walked up the steps and across the apron. Her hair was straightened out as her forearms were taped up like normal with a black **X** on the back of her wrist.

The girls moved as she got in through the bottom rope, Ellie walked over and hugged Lita happily before looking at the title. Lita picked up the title and gave it to her before leaving as the crowd continued cheering for her. Ellie backed up and got in the face of Charlotte and Ric Flair with a smirk. Charlotte shook her head and glared at her as Ellie started to laugh and back up over by Becky and Sasha.

Ellie turned around and mostly got in the face of Sasha as she held the belt up with a smile.

"Ellie now you could say rubbing it in the face of Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte." Byron says.

"And she has every right to Byron because she won." JBL retorts. "Everyone should be bowing down to the Pipebomb Queen after that match she had last night at WrestleMania."

Ellie moved and grabbed a mic as her music died off, she walked back to stand in the center of the ring. The crowd was still going crazy and cheering for her which made her lower her mic with a smile and shake her head.

 _'You deserve it! You deserve it!'_ The arena started chanting for her.

"This crowd letting their voices be heard again tonight." Cole says. Ellie lifted the mic back up to her lips but was stopped when they gave her another pop, she laughed lowering it again. "They might not even let Ellie speak."

"Come on guys." Ellie waved them off with a laugh. "I mean I really don't deserve all of-oh who the hell am I kidding, one more time!" She held up the mic as they gave another loud pop, Ellie giggled bringing the mic back down. "I swear they weren't kidding when they said the crowd after WrestleMania is the most best crowd EVER." The arena cheered as she nodded with a smile. "You know I am gonna be honest with all of you in this ring." She motioned to all the girls. "Last night I was for once humbled in my match. I was humbled because I never once thought that women could actually be just as good as me in this ring." The crowd cheered for them, Ellie motioned to the other girls. "And no I'm not talking about any of you Total Diva idiots, no." Ellie chuckled as the crowd oohed, they all glared at her. "Sorry but it's true and you know me, Becky, Sasha, and I hate to say it but even Charlotte beat the hell out of each other. We all been working our butt's off for months although I have to say that a lot of this is kinda because of me. I mean I was the woman to put the final nail in the coffin when it comes to people calling us Diva's. I'm just saying, look what I did for you guys so far with me being here. I got the name changed and now you have a title that you can actually be proud of. Although none of you will be able to hold it because I don't wanna give it up and when I don't wanna give up something." Ellie shrugged as she waved her hand in a gesture. "Lets just say it is harder to take away."

 _'CM Punk! Ellie Brooks! CM Punk! Ellie Brooks!'_ Started being chanting through the arena.

"Yes my brother CM Punk was at WrestleMania." Ellie responds as his name got a loud pop. "Lets not forget that my entrance was just as good as my own mentor. And do you guys like my new theme song?" She questioned as they cheered. "Yeah, I figured since people know I already Kick Ass that it was time to show them another saying I use. People around here are like my puppets on a string if you really wanna be serious." Ellie smirked before shaking it off. "But enough talking about me for a second. Let's talk about all the awesome stuff that happened last night at WrestleMania, I became Champion. Charlotte tapped out." Ellie pointed as the crowd laughed, Charlotte glared at a laughing Ellie. "I mean I have never seen somebody tap as fast and hard as you Charlotte. But let's face it tapping is your thing Char."

Charlotte glared pointing a finger at her. "You..." Her father put a hand on her shoulder.

Ellie caught this and raised a brow, she happily skipped over and came to a jump in front of her. "Me what Charlotte, huh? Me took your title and made you tap out?" She questioned before slowly nodding. "Yes I did do that and this is my moment so do me a favor and just shut up." People oohed as Ellie smirked and backed up. "Let's see what another good thing that happened at WrestleMania, hmm? Oh yeah! Brie Bella retired." All the girls gave her looks as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction. "What, she did? But it was really cute seeing Nikki walk down the ramp in her little neck brace, it just kinda made me want to break it again." People started looking at Ellie like she was crazy when she started cracking up about it. "Then Roman won." Ellie frowned as she put a hand on her hip, the crowd booed loudly at this. "Yeah I hate him to but I give credit where it's due. He pinned my mentor fair and square, now he didn't tap like Charlotte but he did still lose. But I will deal with Roman another time since we still have unfinished business to take care of."

 _'He can't wrestle! Yes he can! He can't wrestle! Yes he can!'_ The fans chanted.

Ellie chuckled. "I don't really think he can either but he got a little something going on. But enough of Roman, people spotlight get taken by him enough as it is." She said as the crowd cheered in agreement, Ellie looked around at the girls giving her dirty looks. "Wow, you guys really look mad. I don't really know why after the great performance we gave last night well the one I gave." Ellie saw their looks weren't changing and just nodded. "Oh I get it, jealousy? I would hate me to but instead of shaking my hand or just sucking this up I get dirty looks from all of you. You know what that is okay because I don't really want any of you in my ring anymore so get out. None of you deserve to even be in a ring with me in the first place, the three of them barely deserved it." She motioned to Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte. "Half of you should be doing another type of entertainment if you ask me because you suck in this ring. Especially you." Ellie points to Eva who glared at her. "You know people tell me you try in this ring but I just never see it because every time you pop up your doing something stupid. Either that or botching a damn move in this ring more then once. You wanna know why I think you will never be any good in this ring Eva?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Why is that Ellie?"

"Because you still have nothing to show for it." The crowd started cheering in agreement. "Eva instead of doing more things in the ring you worry about movie deals, walking red carpets, doing magazines. Saying stupid stuff like you wanna be the female version of the Rock and that's crazy because last time I checked he could wrestle." The crowd oohed as she glared at her. "Then you know what really pissed me off when you looked in the mirror and called yourself fat." Ellie frowned looking her up and down. "You got girls trying to get surgery that they don't need to look like you and you call yourself fat. Eva I should smack you where you stand right now because my eight year old niece looked to me after you said that idiot comment. My own niece, who is just as small as could be asked me 'Does that mean I'm fat to?' do you know how that felt?" Eva was about to answer. "Shut up you don't, you say you wanna be here but talk is cheap. You get in this ring and prove it!"

The crowd gave this a loud pop as Eva looked down, Ellie glared at her as she backed up and looked around at all of them. Her eyes stopped to Natalya and raised a brow as she went over to her.

"Got an eye problem Nattie, hmm?" Ellie questioned. "You know that reminds me, whenever your family attacks a person verbally over the internet it pisses me off. It gets under my skin because it was your so called Uncle that called out a very special person to me. Now he might not have anything to say back but please remember I am not him. The next time him or you, or any of the 'Hart Family' decides to comment about him then you deal with me." The crowd cheered as Natalya got in her face but this made Ellie smirk. "And you know that I know a lot of things about your family. So one more thing like that and I don't care how respected you are I will drag your asses across the internet." People cheered and oohed as Ellie gave her a stern look. "And you know something Natalya, I always thought a Brooks was better then a Hart...even on our worse days."

Natalya went to lunge at her but Alicia Fox held her back. Ellie just backed up and put the title over her shoulder with a serious look as she turned around to face all of them.

"Now unless you are staying in here to tell me congratulations I suggest you all get the hell out." Ellie said seriously as she pointed to the ramp. "Or stand here and let me keep telling you how much better I am then you."

Sasha shook her head. "I don't need this." She went under the ropes and proceeded to leave like everybody else.

Becky walked over to Eva and put a hand on her back to comfort her as they all started to leave. Ellie caught this and actually started laughing at what she was seeing.

"Oh come on! Really Becky, don't tell me you actually feel sorry for her?" Ellie laughs. "The bimbo needed the reality check and you know it. I don't need any of you in this ring to keep making a name for myself tonight, I been doing it fine for years so what's some more gonna hurt." She watched them all go up the ramp with a headshake. "You guys see that? They really didn't have to leave so soon I was just kidding, I only got to drop some words on Eva. I was actually gonna drop a bomb on every single one of them and you guys know I can because that's just how gifted I-"

Paige theme song hit cutting her off. The crowd gave a loud pop as Ellie lowered her mic and snapped her head to the ramp.

"I guess somebody is tired of hearing this." Cole says as Paige walked out to cheers from the crowd. "WWE Superstar Paige making her way out here."

"What do you mean tired?" JBL questions. "I was enjoying Ellie, this is her moment and time to speak Cole. This Women made history again last night and was just trying to give people reality checks. I kinda think some girls back there needed them."

"JBL having your moment is one thing but Ellie was going a little too far with bringing Natalya's family in it. Not to mention getting on Eva Marie like that." Byron defends. "Nobody denies Ellie success but she doesn't have to act this way."

Paige made her way down the ramp. She had on her ring attire and leather jacket as her shirt was tucked in on her side.

"Yes she can, she can do whatever she wants. I like how you two are saying what she did but not pointing out what they did to make her say those things to them. It's a two way street." JBL rants. "That's like hitting somebody and expecting not to get hit back, it never happens."

Paige grabbed a mic as she got in under the second rope. Her theme died down as she stood across from her with a frown.

Ellie tapped the mic with a finger. "The fact that you weren't out here before is disrespectful as it is. But no you did not just seriously walk out here and-"

"Ellie sweetheart, do everybody a huge favor right now and just shut the hell up." Paige cut her off making the crowd cheer in shock. Ellie eyes widened looking at her. "You just need to shut up and for once stop talking. We get it okay? This is your moment, you made Charlotte tap, congrats! We all seen WrestleMania so you don't need to keep telling us about it."

"I bet you did see it considering you were sitting backstage just watching." Ellie fired back.

Paige nodded. "I was since my match was over. Don't forget we were both in matches honey, it wasn't just you."

"Kinda was since mine actually meant something and lasted longer then that boring train wreck you call a match. Then again that's why you were just a kickoff because people save the best for last." Ellie smiled as the crowd oohed at this. Paige shook her with a chuckle which caught a brow raise from Ellie. "What's funny? Why are you laughing?"

"What's funny is that I can't believe how far your head is shoved up your own ass right now." Paige says honestly, the crowd gave this a loud pop. Ellie rolled her eyes as she let the mic fall to her leg with a smack. "Ellie you are supposed to be like a role model for these girls and what are you teaching them. That it's okay to walk out here and put other girls down when you don't think they are better then you? You know who does things like that...Nikki and Brie Bella. And I just find it really funny that you are turning into the main thing that you hate. It hasn't been twenty four hours yet and your ego has shot up to 100. You know I get you are a role model but it comes a time where the role model has to be put back in her place."

The crowd cheers as Ellie pursed her lips together and nodded. "You know the only thing that needs to be put back in their place Paige is YOU." She got in her face as this got a pop from the crowd. "What you need to learn is some respect and to not ever interrupt your Champion when she is talking. And don't you ever compare me to the two of them as long as you breathe. I put those girls down because they give me reasons to, I'm all about giving credit when it's due. But when have them or you ever gave me a reason to? The only people I will ever say that to is girls like Bayley, Becky, Sasha, and even that thing Charlotte. See you and those still Divas in my mind have to get talked to that way because that's the only time I get the spark I want. It's the only time I actually see you fight, I have to call you out to get a reaction and real fight out of you and I shouldn't have to do that."

"Now you do it for your own sick enjoyment." Paige corrected.

Ellie scoffed multiple times. "M-My sick enjoyment? Oh really? Okay Paige well since you started me up lets talk about how your whole career is dying before your eyes."

The crowd ooh's as Paige rolled her eyes. "This should be interesting."

"It is, I'm glad you are excited to hear about yourself as much as I am to tell you." Ellie says with a hysterical chuckle. "You Piage have killed your career and you did it when you became the thing you hate. You wanna talk about me becoming the Bella's well at least I didn't start kissing their asses and act like I'm their B-F-F." Paige glared at her with a stern look. "Paige I use to put you on a pedestal I really did because you were just like me. You didn't care what anybody thought about you, you walked around with a chip that deserved to be on your shoulders. It was you who knocked my sister in law off her throne and when she started playing mind games with you, you didn't let her win. You shocked everybody when you played them right with her and kept taking the title back from her. Paige you were the leather wearing Anti-Diva but that gimmick died when you went on a show called Total Divas." The crowd gave this a loud reaction as Paige looked around. "Once you agreed to do that show you showed what side meant more to you and you showed what a damn hypocrite that you are. Not only that but that show actually showed how childish and stupid that you really are. You can't keep a love life if your life depended on it. Well actually you do have one now and instead of him pushing you to chase titles he wants you to chase him, right?" The crowd ooh's as Paige shook her head looking down. "Truth is Paige I always hated you because you and that career is a sad piece of crap."

"My career?" Paige repeated. "What the hell have you done besides win that title Ellie?"

"Me?" Ellie repeated fake shocked. "Well let's go there to shall we, I was the first girl taken in under The Game Triple H wing and mentored. I was apart of the first ever male vs female match done in decades here on Raw and I owned him like he was my size and gender. I was apart of the first Women's Table Match, I was the fourth woman to compete in the Royal Rumble match. Then I was the first and longest woman to stay in the match not to mention I outlasted all of those guys. Then Paige I came back from an injury and kicked Charlotte where it hurts by taking her title off her, something you couldn't do." Ellie points as the crowd ooh's, Paige took a deep breath as she continued glaring at her. "Oh yeah then I beat Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha to become your WWE Women's Champion. I walked in there with a title and left with one and I don't know about you but right now I'm the longest reigning Women's Champion as we speak. Now Paige what have you done exactly?"

"I-"

"Wait lemme answer!" Ellie happily stopped her. "You became the first NXT Women's Champion, then became the youngest Diva's Champion. And you were the first and now will be the only girl to hold both in the WWE...that's it. Compared to what I have done within my couple months compared to your years of being here." She took a step closer to her. "You record is pretty pathetic when you look at it and you don't want me to start comparing independent wrestling. See because then that would just be embarrassing." Ellie watched Paige look down at her and slowly started to laugh.

"Your crazy." Paige says sternly.

"No." Ellie voice suddenly got serious as she frowned. "I'm smart Paige and I am finally realizing that it's time to start putting people back in there places. And do you wanna know a secret Paige?" Her head tilted to the side. "The secret is that nobody gives a damn about you anymore." The crowd gave a booed reaction to this as Paige looked at her crazy. "That's why every man walks out on you because they see you are to broken. Sooner or later that guy your with now is gonna see how worthless you are and...walk away." Ellie says in a playful tone. "And you know I'm right because you have yet to tell me stop talking. See I know you walked out here to stand up for everybody so let me give you something for having that bravery."

Ellie smacked Paige hard across the face. "Ooh!" Cole reacts.

"Goodness." JBL says, Paige fell down by the ropes holding her cheek. "A smack with force."

The crowd oohed and cheered in shock as Ellie got down on her hands and knees to look at her. She tilted her head with an unreadable expression as Paige looked at her like she truly lost it.

Ellie crawled closer so she was across from her. "You know Paige I know how you feel but let me tell you that nothing last forever. Nothing is a fairy tale, see men break you Paige. They use you and then when they are done they just throw you away like your nothing. Or worse they try to shatter you and truth is they shattered me at one point but I was fixed and put back together. I was fixed because I remembered who I was and what I wanted to be and maybe that's why I feel sorry for you a bit. When you see a beautiful mirror that you want to fix because it has so much left in it but realize you just can't fix it Paige." Ellie says in a desperate town trying to get her to understand. "Paige you are nothing but a broken mirror of what you use to be, a shallow old mirror that can't be fixed. At least a shattered mirror stood a chance but you know the funny thing about shattered glass Paige.." She got closer to her face. "If you handle it wrong it can cut you pretty deep and Paige if you don't watch how you handle me. I can cut you just as deep, if not worse." Ellie gritted out with a glare. "You see you may have the power advantage in this ring but I am one of those people." She rotated her neck a bit. "I am one of those people that can beat you in here." Ellie rubbed the top of her head.

Paige slapped her hand away making Ellie laugh. "Don't touch me, you're crazy!"

"The only crazy thing is that you were ever born into this world Paige." Ellie said seriously, she slowly started to let out a cackle like laugh. "You are so sad, you are all washed up and now I get to push you off the pedestal you were on and watch you fall all the way down." She said in playful tone, Ellie let out a giggle. "The good part is I get to watch you splat on the ground into nothing because that's all you ever were. You hear me Paige? You are nothing but a rejected, waist of space!" Ellie shouted.

Paige let out a scream as she tackled her down to the mat, the crowd up roared in cheers for this.

"Paige taking down Women's Champion Ellie Brooks and I don't blame her!" Cole exclaims, Paige was hammering away on Ellie with wild punches. "Paige has heard enough."

Ellie got loose and managed to get out of the ring, she fell over by the ramp with her title. The crowd cheered as Paige snatched off her leather jacket and motioned her to get back in the ring. Ellie wagged her finger at her as she shook her head with a grin, she leaned her head back and started laughing.

"She's crazy!" A fan yelled.

Ellie hugged her belt closer to her as she backed up the ramp still laughing hysterically.

"I don't blame Paige. What Ellie did just now was sick." Byron shakes his head.

"I kinda have to agree with a fan, I think Ellie really is crazy." Cole says.

"I don't think anybody ever thought otherwise." JBL agrees. "I think Ellie Quinn may still be intact but just disguised herself as normal Ellie."

"As crazy as that sounds John I think you may be right." Cole said.

Ellie's theme hit as she held her title up, Paige ran a hand through her hair glaring at her. Ellie winked back at her, the camera showed her happily skipping off into the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Best WOMEN'S SEGMENT EVER! #RAW_

 _I think JBL may have a point with what he just said, did Ellie Quinn really leave? #RAW_

 _Ellie is seriously crazy but those mic skills are seriously on point, I am starting to believe she is really crazy though #RAW_

 _That girl is seriously sick in the head #RAW_

 _Come on WWE give us Paige vs Ellie, it's like Paige vs AJ Lee all over again except Ellie is more crazy #RAW_

 _Ellie vs Paige is coming! I am seriously pumped #RAW_

 _First Ellie laid into Eva and Natalya, then Paige #RAW_

 _Paige kept up with Ellie on the mic, I think her and Sasha may be the only ones who really can #RAW_

 _That segment was freaking awesome! All of them that have Ellie on there is never boring actually #RAW_

 _I think Ellie Quinn is still there because that was crazy #RAW_

 _About time somebody laid into Eva Marie, I was waiting for Ellie to do it #RAW_

 _I am loving Ellie's new theme, when can I download it?_

 _Ellie plays the hell out of her character, if I didn't meet her at axcess I would think she is really crazy #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- LOL, all I did was speak the truth to Paige and she is upset? If she touches me like that again then I 'll give her something to be upset about_

* * *

 **So that segment went longer then I planned lol, so this will be a three chapter update or might still be a two. Anyway, leave a review and check out the next part!**


	53. Ellie's Attached, I Had Enough!

**Authors Note- Soo the last chapter went longer then expected but I had to build up the feud so don't judge me. But I don't really have nothing to say for this chapter, I didn't make Natalya because I want her to still have her own thing with Charlotte. Also I had to bring Paige in the picture sooner or later and it's not because she is my favorite. Mostly because she never got to address Ellie and don't worry Natalya will be involved a bit but not to the point Paige is.**

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie walking around with a smile as she got a loud pop from the crowd. She stopped when she saw somebody walk over and approach her.

"Well if it isn't Shane O Mac." Ellie smiled, she shook his hand.

"Champ." Shane nodded.

Ellie nodded. "Has a better ring to it when it is used for me."

"It does." Shane nods. "Now I want to be another person back here to congratulate you on retaining last night and to getting an even better title then before."

"Thank you Shane." Ellie nods.

"But you are aware that being Champion means that I have to find a challenger for you soon." Shane says. "And I got approached by Paige after you two war of words."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, she has done nothing to get a shot at this." Ellie shook her head. "All she deserves is one phone call and a beatdown."

Shane eyes widened making the crowd laugh. "Okay first, relax." He motioned an open hand down as she sighed but nodded. "Okay, you calm?"

"Somewhat, yeah." Ellie sighs.

"Now I didn't give it to her because Natalya also asked for a shot at your belt." Shane said, Ellie eyes widened. "And since Natalya asked me first I gave it to her."

"What! I never liked you Shane." Ellie points making the crowd laugh. "Natalya has done nothing either to get a shot."

"And I also gave it to Paige." He finishes.

"Dude!" Ellie held her arms out.

Shane motioned her to calm down. "Both Natalya and Paige will face each other on Smackdown. Now whoever wins will face you for the WWE Women's Championship next week right here on Raw." The crowd cheered loudly for this.

"Oh my gosh." Ellie threw a hand up. "Like what the F, seriously Shane? I thought we were cool."

"You just said you never like me." Shane reminded.

"No I didn't, don't lie on me like that." Ellie shook her head, the crowd laughed at her. "But you know what I guess it's only fair after I pretty much embarrassed them so okay."

"So you're okay with this?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Ellie nods. "As long as they weren't just given the opportunity I'm fine. I'm a fighting Champion Shane so whoever wants a shot can get it as long as they deserve it."

"Now that's the attitude I wanna see." Shane nods. "See you Champ."

"Bye, bye, Shane." Ellie waved with a chuckle as it slowly died down, she rolled her eyes. "Stupid idiot." She mumbled walking off. "Who left him in charge, god!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Now I want to see who is gonna take her on, Paige vs Natalya on Smackdown #RAW_

 _Ellie is adorable lol #RAW_

 _I would watch her Shane, now way she is just gonna be cool with that #RAW_

 _Ellie is funny when she is either mad or freaking out #RAW_

 _I hope Paige wins, I really wanna see Ellie vs Paige. I been waiting a while for that #RAW_

 _Lmao Ellie called Shane a Stupid Idiot, she pulled a Y2J #RAW_

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- I respect Shane's decision but if you ask me neither one of the broads deserve a shot at my title #Bimbos_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- Enzo and Cass are now apart of the Main Roster?! Lord please help us all but I can't help but say #HiYouDoin lol_

 _Ellie's 3rd tweet- Don't forget to tune in after Raw to see me on the Stone Cold Podcast. If you have questions you want him to ask I suggest you get em in now! #Ellie &StoneColdPodcast_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed AJ Styles getting ready for his match in his locker room as he got a loud pop. He had on all of his ring gear as he was just fixing his gloves.

A knock made him look up, the camera moved showing Ellie who got a loud pop.

"Look who walked in, get over here." AJ chuckled as he pulled her into a hug.

Ellie giggled as she hugged him back. "Hey!"

AJ pulled away. "Ms. Women's Champion, how are you?"

"I'm doing very good Mr. Future WWE Champion." Ellie nods with a slight laugh.

"So I'm guessing you heard about the match, huh?" AJ questions.

"Dude if a person trips I know about it." Ellie waves it off, the crowd laughed at the look AJ gave her. "But see I told you that win or lose Dumbicho you still got good things ahead for you here. Now you are chasing the Championship and I already know you are gonna win."

AJ gave a playful eye roll. "Now how do you know that?"

"Cause you're Phenomenal." Ellie said in a duh tone.

"That was the correct answer." AJ fived her. "Now I don't want you to get involved but I do want you to come out there."

"I was coming out there with our without your permission and I'm just being honest." Ellie shrugged.

AJ gave a nod. "Something told me that you would."

"Look I know you can handle this by yourself, it's him I don't trust."

"Him, him who?" AJ raised a brow.

Ellie frowned before gritting out. "Roman.."

AJ sighed. "When are you gonna just be nice to him? He is a nice guy."

"A nice guy who freaking blamed me for everything and do I need to remind you that he speared the hell out of me." Ellie pointed to her waist. "I'm still trying to recover from that."

"No you are not." AJ rolled his eyes at her being over dramatic. "Look I think he is a nice guy who is open to challenges which means he is a fighter."

"Yeah, and now that fighter has a boosted ego because he beat Triple H." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Even I could do that so he better kick his own ass off that pedal stool before I help him."

AJ chuckled, he ruffled her hair. "What am I gonna do with you kid?"

Ellie fixed her hair with a smirk. "Seriously AJ watch him. He is know for that and trying to throw low blows on the mic when he actually does get something going." The crowd laughed as AJ shook his head with a slight laugh. "I'm serious."

"Okay El, I will be careful." AJ agrees. "As long as you promise if I do win to keep your attitude under control."

Ellie scoffed. "My attitude is always in control."

A person knocked on the locker room door. "AJ we-"

"He's busy!" Ellie yelled making the guy jump and quickly shut the door. The crowd and commentators laughed as AJ looked at her wide eyed, Ellie looked back at him with a smile. It dropped when she saw how AJ was looking at her. "What?"

"You sure we don't need to get you a cat scan before we leave Texas?" AJ questions.

Ellie chuckled. "I'm positive."

"Okay." AJ nods, he looked back at her in wonder. "Dumbicho?"

"Well we aren't close enough for me to ever call him Chris." Ellie shrugs, she dusted off her title with a smile.

AJ saw this and smiled. "I really am proud of you El."

"Thanks AJ." Ellie looked at him. "A lot of people can tell you they are proud of you but when it comes from a person that knows you it's different."

"Ain't that the truth." AJ scoffs. "Did you know who congratulate you?"

Ellie's smile drop as she looked down and nodded. "Yeah, he did actually. It was just a text but I mean he said it."

"Well that still counts." AJ nods, he saw her sad look and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" Ellie just nodded and played with her nails. "Come on you don't have to lie to a person that knows you better then that."

Ellie tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's just been five months...that's a long time." She trailed off thinking about it as a pain came to her chest. "I got attached to him."

AJ sighed. "El..."

Ellie shook her head. "I got attached and with him not being there it hurts a lot." Her voice cracked a bit. "I just really miss him AJ and I hate it because I can't turn it off. Every time I push it to the back of mind it makes it way back up there somehow." Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at her friend. "I just wanna see him again, you know?" She forced a smile.

AJ pulled her into a hug as she hugged him back crying his shoulder. He let out a sigh as he rubbed her back and rested a hand on the back of her head. "Yeah I know El." Ellie let her title fall as she buried her face in AJ's shoulder making him just hug her tighter. "I got a feeling that it's mutual, he'll come back for you like he said. Alright?" AJ looked down as she just nodded.

 _Fans tweets_

 _Ellie almost made me tear up a bit, she misses Rollins #RAW_

 _Aww Ellie miss Seth, I knew she liked him! #RAW_

 _I wish Seth come back already his future girlfriend needs him #RAW_

 _Aw that's another reason she hates Roman, he has something that use to belong to her guy #RAW_

 _Ellie finally letting it all out #RAW_

 _Wait, she was talking about Seth right? #RAW_

 _Ellie misses Seth! #RAW_

 _AJ is such a good big brother to Ellie #RAW_

 _Who else wants a bond like AJ and Ellie? #RAW_

 _Never thought I see Ellie cry again, she is only half crazy around AJ #RAW_

 _Lol that guy was so scared #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- It is hard when a person your use to torturing isn't around anymore. It's already been five months so I guess I have to wait a couple more_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie walked down the hall using a tissue to wipe her face. She heard snickering which made her stop and look to the left to see the Usos laughing.

"Something funny?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Just a little." Jey admitted as Jimmy laughed. "We are just trying to figure out when the great Ellie Brooks started crying on national TV? I'm not use to seeing that from her crazy self, you?" He looked to his brother.

"Nope." Jimmy shook his head. "You really are crazy Ellie, you go from happy, to sad, to angry, to emotionless, then back to being just straight crazy." Ellie glared at them as she wasn't finding any of it funny. "Girl you just got too many personalities in your disorder."

"Look I really don't hav-"

"She does but let's stop, we wouldn't want her to cry about you know who again." Jey nudged him.

"Who Dean?" Jimmy questioned, Ellie's fist clenched as her eyes turned to slits. "Or our cuz Roman? Maybe it's Jericho, or Finn? Then again Triple H could be a pick? Or the Miz, maybe Randy Orton? Brock Lesanr? You know he's always gone."

Ellie's chest heaved in and out. "You guys got a lot of jokes don't you?" She questioned in a calm tone.

"Just a little." Jey made a space between his fingers. "We saw how you tried to diss our family on the Today Show then you been disrespecting our cousin every chance you get. Now when we really look at it Ellie...you are all alone." Ellie looked down.

"Yeah you got AJ but that's pretty much it. Everybody else either hates you, don't like you, or like Triple H is on the injured list for a while." Jimmy shrugs. "If you ask me it's about time you cry and get back everything you been dishing because with a new era and Shane in charge." He looked around. "You don't really have no more power around here?"

Ellie scoffed before chuckling. "You think I needed Triple H or Stephanie to have power around here? Is that what you really put in your mind?" Her brow raised as she looked at both of them. "I don't need anybody to get power that I already have and you two just like Roman never want to keep your damn mouths shut. All three of you just continue to get under my skin and I'm sick of it!" Ellie shouted as she gripped her hair.

"Crazy." Jey whispered to his brother.

"Shutup!" Ellie yelled. "You all want to have your so called cuzzo's back then fine, I am now sick of all three of you. So if you want to end up like Roman and burn in hell with him then I will make that happen!" She paced off angrily.

Jimmy and Jey watched her go with crazy looks. "And she still don't thinks she is crazy yet?"

Jey shook his head. "Guess not."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie was already sad, now you guys den got the girl mad #RAW_

 _Ellie had that crazy look in her eyes, Usos run! #RAW_

 _Something is coming I can tell but I just can't wait to see who or what it is #RAW_

 _Ellie did what she want without The Authority and still will continue to #RAW_

 _Lol I can't lie that was funny but now you guys have pissed her off #RAW_

 _I don't know what she is gonna do but knowing Ellie it's something big #RAW_

 _Ellie's mood does switch quick but the Usos are to blame for this one #RAW_

 _Why is everyone picking on Rollins girls when he isn't there? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Roman, Usos, you think you can keep teasing and threatening me without consequences? #HELLNO I have officially had enough!_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Ellie was ringside watching AJ go up against Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, and Cessaro to determine a no 1 contender. It was originally supposed to be Sami Zayn in the match but because of Kevin Owens he couldn't compete. A fully recovered Cessaro had took his place and Ellie was actually happy to see him back in action. He was out a little longer then anybody but she was still glad to see that he was back in action.

The match went back and forth between all four men, Ellie sat over by the commentators. She didn't wanna be on commentary so she just sat in the comfy chair next to JBL. Her title was on her shoulders as she was rubbing it with her other hand and looking on.

"Back from commercial break, still joined by fellow best friend of AJ Styles." Cole says as the camera showed Ellie.

"Sister, Michael. Ellie is like the sister of AJ Styles, Finn Balor is the best friend of Ellie Brooks, get it right." JBL corrects him. Ellie smirked fiving him. "See Ellie fived me which means I got it right."

"Maybe because you actually pay attention more then you should." Byron jokes.

"Maybe you should start Byron." JBL retorts.

Chris avoided a Pop-Up Powerbomb from Kevin and catches him with a codebreaker instead. The crowd cheered loudly as even Ellie looked at that wide eyed.

"Codebreaker to counter the pop up powerbomb by Kevin Owens!" Cole exclaims.

Chris covered Kevin. "One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

The crowd cheered when Cessaro was the one to break up the pin. "And the Swiss Superman breaking things up!" Byron calls it.

Kevin rolled out of the way as Chris had got to his feet and went to work on Cessaro. He gave him a couple chops before eating an uppercut which got a smile from Ellie.

"I guess Jericho being in pain put a smile on Ellie face." Cole points out.

"Good, it is good to see her smiling again. This is supposed to be her night, she has a Podcast to do with the Rattlesnake right after Raw." JBL reminds.

Chris rolled Cessaro but countered it into the Wall of Jericho instead, Cessaro looked ready to tap but shook his head. He started to drag and claw his way to the ropes. Cessaro finally made it to the ropes but Chris pulled him back to the middle of the ring and went to apply it again.

"Chris Jericho dragging Cessaro back to the center of the ring." Cole says. Cessaro powered out of it, he reversed it around and locked Chris in the sharpshooter. "The Sharpshooter on Jericho! Cessaro paying a little tribute to his tag team partner Tyson Kidd."

Ellie's smile dropped at the mention of the move and the name, AJ go on the apron. He springboarded himself over the top and hit Cessaro with a Phenomenal Forearm. The crowd cheered as he hit him dead on, even Ellie had nodded in approval with a smile.

"AJ Styles with the Phenomenal Forearm!" Cole shouts. "Right out of nowhere!"

Kevin rolled in the ring, he grabbed AJ and rolled him up.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" AJ managed to kick out as Ellie let out the deep breath she took in relief.

Kevin hit him with a kick, he grabbed AJ from behind as he was looking for a move but AJ started to elbow out of it. He got out of it and ducked a punch, he jumped hitting Kevin with pele kick.

"Pele kick!" Cole calls it. Chris ran in and hit AJ with a Codebreaker out of nowhere. "Another Codebreaker! That could be it."

"I think it is." JBL says.

Chris covered AJ as Ellie stood up.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-" AJ kicked out.

The crowd cheered as Chris looked at the referee in shock. He held up three fingers as walked closer to him as if trying to say three but the ref shook his head.

"Jericho can't believe it guys, I can't either." Byron says. "AJ Styles somehow kicked out of the Codebreaker."

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd starts chanting about the match.

Ellie stood up with her title when Chris started smacking the top of AJ's head and trash talking him. Chris looked over at her and pointed down at AJ with smirk making Ellie glare at him. He picked AJ up but was met with strikes as AJ hit him with a strike combo.

AJ ducks under a punch and grabs Chris with what looks like a backslide but he rolls him into the position for the Styles Clash. He locked his legs over his arms before hitting it and rolling him over, Ellie along with crowd had counted with the ref.

"One!

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref calls out as this got a loud pop from the crowd.

AJ's theme hit as Ellie screamed in joy and ran in the ring, she quickly hugged AJ back down to the mat.

"Your winner of this match and new number one contender, AJ Styles!" JoJo announces.

"What do you say about that John?" Byron questions him.

"They don't call him Phenomenal for no reason but now he has a match with the guy Roman Reigns." JBL says. "That's a whole different ball game."

"I agree but AJ Styles is just as much of a threat, don't forget who he has by his side." Cole reminds. Ellie helped AJ to his feet before raising his arm in victory to a pop from the crowd.

"Ellie doesn't wanna get involved Michael, she was peacefully sitting out here watching." JBL defends. "She honored AJ's word and didn't get involved. Now AJ has a match with Roman Reigns for the WWE title."

Ellie smiled hugging him. "Who's turn is it to be proud now?"

"Still mine." AJ breathed out.

Ellie pulled away to look at him with playful glare as he just smirked, she shook her head patting his back. "I got a podcast to get to so you finish celebrating."

"Will do." AJ nodded as he gave her one more hug.

Ellie pointed to AJ before getting out of the ring and making her way up the ramp and to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Looks like Roman has some trouble heading his way and this time it isn't Ellie #RAW_

 _Roman Reigns vs AJ Styles I can't wait but I'm also pumped for this Podcast! #RAW_

 _Ellie is a good friend, it looked like she wanted to help so many times but she still didn't move #RAW_

 _Roman is about to have his hands full #RAW_

 _Ellie is about to be on the Stone Cold Podcast, I'm tuning in #RAW_

 _Congratulations to AJ Styles but I can tell this Podcast is gonna be very interesting #RAW_

* * *

 **Well it looks like we get a three chapter update after all, don't forget to leave a review. The Podcast will be uploaded later on tonight so be on the look out!**


	54. Stone Cold Podcast

**Authors Note- Hey guys! This is just the Podcast so we can get to know Ellie/Pharya a little bit more then we do now. Just to give her a little bit more of a backstory so maybe some of your questions about her will be answered on this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **'Stone Cold Podcast'**_

The camera showed the usual setup for the Podcast. Ellie now had on a black leather jacket with her title sitting on the table next to her water.

"Of course Stone Cold Steve Austin here, this time on the Stone Cold Podcast we got the most talked about woman in WWE here with us." Steve motions to Ellie. "The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

Ellie held up the peace sign with both her fingers. "Sup peoples." She chuckled before looking back to him. "But seriously thank you for having me on here. Cause now I believe I am the second woman to be invited on here?"

"You sure are." Steve nods.

"See now I feel special." Ellie says as they both share a chuckle. "Not but seriously thanks for having me on here."

"Now I'm not gonna lie, there is three reasons I do have you on here." Steve admits.

Ellie nodded with a smile. "Okay."

Steve held up three fingers. "One, you are the baddest female wrestler I have seen in a very long time. Two I thought it was about time to get another female on here and three, I know you will keep it a hundred percent honest. I know when talking to you there is no beating around the bush or jumping over questions, I ask something I'm getting an answer. Now is that true?"

"Sure is." Ellie nods. "No cut cards we can lay it all out. Well not all of it because then you might not have a podcast and I might not have a job."

Steve let out a laugh. "You might be right about that. I'll go as far as certain things, when you feel like it's something you for sure can't answer just say so."

"Yes sir." Ellie saluted him.

Steve nods. "So we are just gonna jump right in it then, kid how the hell did you finally get your feet in WWE?" Ellie let out a slight laugh. "See I heard the stories on how and that you even told it in some story lines but I wanna hear it from you, how?"

"Well it's a crazy but pretty funny story actually." Ellie sat back with a smirk. "I was doing this reunion show for CZW. It was a lot of fun I'm telling you I will never forget this show. I was there with The Young Bucks, AJ Styles, and one of my good friends Candice LeRae. So it was me and The Bucks against Candice, Joey and a fresh guy name Van Hels. I don't know if you heard of him but he is a really good wrestler and with the way he acts I see him backstage here one day. Anyway we were in the last match just tearing it up out there. I had kicked Matt in the face by mistake, got spanked like a child, the Bucks had both superkicked me by mistake." She laughed, Steve chuckled. "I'm telling you the match was crazy but it was great and it was a packed house. But I was on the top rope trying to suplex Candice off and she literally goes 'Dude is that William Regal in the back'. I go, what? Look the other way and trip up and fall back to the mat which was not supposed to happen. We made it work though, she came off with a frog splash but you know with some people being a professional."

Steve gave a nod. "They could probably see that and knowing William Regal I can personally say that I know he saw it. But you know that isn't always a professional thing, it comes with being in the ring for so long."

"Yeah I know because now even I'm like that. When I watch some of my old Indy wrestling matches I wanna close my eye sometimes I lie to you not." Ellie chuckled. "But let me get back on track here. After my match William actually introduced himself to me and Candice and that was it. I wasn't really expecting any more after that because I was a bit excited to see a guy like William Regal actually there, it was a shock. Now two weeks later I was in Tampa for a show and I was wondering why I was getting a phone call earlier in the morning. Anybody that knows me already knows I hate to answer my phone early so I did have to answer it and I'm glad I did now. But I answer it and it's actually Triple H on the other end and when he says 'Hello this is Paul Levesque, am I speaking with Pharya Brooks?' I think it was the first time I dropped my phone in months." Steve laughed as she nodded. "Seriously I was that in shock but I got over it and answered back. He finally tells me that he had a person come and scout me out to be sure that they would see what he did. Then he asked if I had any free time the following week to come meet down at WWE Headquarters."

"So it was him that sent William over to that show to check you over?" Steve asks.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, and eventually I got some free time on a Thursday and Friday to fly over. I met up with him, Vince, Stephanie, Mark Currano, John Laurinaitis. It was a nice sized meeting but of course Hunter wanted to talk to me one on one and I saw why. You know he wanted to make sure it wasn't any hate from what WWE and my brother had going on and I assured him, you know? It has nothing to do with me so I have been staying out of it."

"Right, you know people including myself was just really surprised that you came to the WWE. It isn't any secret anymore that your brother CM Punk and WWE have their lawsuit going on." He says as Ellie nodded. "So the fact that you still came while all that was going on just threw everybody off. Because not a lot of people in the WWE Universe heard of you but you been building your own fanbase around the damn world and brought it with you. I mean you got some fans that have been with you since you were sixteen but we can get to the later you can finish about you and Hunter."

"Yeah, me and him have a great relationship going on believe it or not. You know he gets what kind of Wrestler I am really trying to be right now. He knows that I wanted to branch my character out more then I have and for her to do things with guys to bring excitement back. The really good part was that him and including Vince was okay with it as long as I proved to them I can handle it. And to be honest doing that was not easy, I had to work twice as hard and make sure the fans got with it to." Ellie said. "It got a bit stressful but you know Hunter kept reminding me of the bright side with all of it. Now I was just trying to branch out more but I got a lot more out of it, I no longer get scripted."

"Now I heard about that. I don't know why but I feel like that is better with you because sometimes you can tell when you're not comfortable with what your saying."

"Yeah, and it's nothing against the writers because some of the stuff they give me I can work with. Then it is just sometimes I get things that I just don't feel comfortable with because I know I will never say that. You know this isn't me taking shots at the creative team or anything that is just me." Ellie admits. "So I get the plan for the night, come up with my stuff and give it to them. They fix it up a bit and work with me and it has been magic like that ever since, everything except the pipebombs. Now those come straight off the top of the dome."

Steve nods. "I understand, that's were you and your brother start to get alike because you can tell you two what to do in the ring. But when it comes to the mic you guys hate it and I understand why because you don't need it. Now granted there are some guys out there that do need a script of what to stay and there are those like you were it comes naturally."

"Right, then see I had a lot of experience and time to grow while I was doing my own thing before WWE. And when you have been doing it so long without a script then you finally get one and it's like, what the hell is this?" Ellie asked.

Steve laughs as he put his hands on the table. "I can picture you actually saying some stuff like that."

"Yeah I really did say it minus the curse part but I said that part in my head." Ellie points. "But after I had that meeting, a week later we negotiated a contract and I was now on the roster. They put me in NXT since they were falling short on female talent for a while but then I think it was after Takeover. Hunter approached me with Mark Currano and said they wanted to bring me up to the main roster as an in between to work with Seth Rollins. With doing that I would be apart of The Authority and all of that and I was down because I was ready to shake things up." She chuckled.

"And you did just that." Steve pointed.

"So I can confirm the rumors that Hunter or Paul as some people call him, brought me to WWE. You know it shows how much this place has grown because he could have overlooked me because of who my brother is."

"That's true but I think after a period of time people would call WWE crazy for not bringing you sooner. Was it true that someone scouted you earlier?" He questioned.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah they did, I was around nineteen at the time and the only reason I turned WWE down back then because I wasn't ready. You know I wasn't in the right mindset, had big problems going on personally, I just wasn't ready for WWE back then. I still needed to figure out what kind of person I was and what my character was truly gonna be about."

"And I don't think anybody blames you for that." Steve shook his head. "You were still young and this business is a tough thing to go through."

"I agree it is, I don't think my nineteen year old self would have been any better here." Ellie chuckled. "She would have been out of freaking control."

"Speaking of your nineteen year old self. Now I know you don't really talk about it, but how is you and Punks relationship?" He asks.

Ellie thought about it. "Me and my brothers relationship hasn't changed since the day I arrived in WWE. He said it himself that what goes on with them is his problem but he knows that I'm happy here and wouldn't do anything to take it away. Just like he wants to do UFC, now my brother wasn't really built for something like that in my eyes but it is him following his dream. I have his back to the fullest and hope he does good in that career, I will be there to watch it personally but I do give him props. My brother is doing something that not a lot of people have the guts to do and that's get in that damn octagon."

Steve gave an amused look. "Would you ever get in there?"

"Ehh...I don't really know." Ellie laughs. "I wanna say yes because I already have experience but I'm gonna say no to because wrestling is where my heart is. Which means if I was to ever get fired or leave I would go back to the independent scene. WWE is cool and I love it here but I will never stop what I'm doing because this company got rid of me, that is how much I love it."

"You don't meet to many people like that in WWE. Some of them just stops wrestling altogether and it kind of pisses me off because this is supposed to be something you love. If you love wrestling you are gonna get your ass back out there and do it like you did before."

"That's right and that's kind of why guys like John Cena kinda get me because he swears he loves wrestling and is devoted to it and WWE. But my thing is that is it, he is saying that he will never go anywhere else but WWE because he loves it so much. That is where John Cena differs from guys like Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, AJ Styles, and even myself. We love this place but the only thing that would stop us from wrestling right after is an injury. We made our names in independent wrestling so it's always gonna be our home and a thing we don't mind going back to, yah know?"

"Right, I get that." Steve agrees.

"And not only is it like that with some of the guys I just named but I think that's a lot of guys in the back now. Like I know me and AJ Styles were talking about it and we agreed that is what would happen." Ellie says. "You'll wrestle wherever because you love it, I love WWE but it isn't the only place I will wrestle if I were to leave. My fans would never let me hear the end of it."

Steve agreed. "I bet they wouldn't either. You know you and Punk's backstory as kids is interesting because I didn't come from the best either. And you know sometimes that hard past builds you to be as hard as you are and builds that state of mind you have now. You two have a really crazy past and I don't want you to put it all out there but give me some insight on that. I am ready to know where this Ellie character came from."

Ellie put her water down. "My character really isn't a character and I think that's why people latch onto me the way they do. Everything I do or say is really me but I think Ellie is based off my childhood. It was already mentioned in a story line before on how my dad left when I was still really young, I'm talking two at the most. So I got to see him but didn't really know him like my brother and sister so it probably affected them a little more then me. But my childhood was pretty rough because the only male figure I had was Punk and he had to take on the role as the man of the house. He couldn't really do it until he hit sixteen so before then it was my mom juggling three jobs while my brother took care of us. Then when Punk hit the age he got a job and my mother cut down from three to two, then my sister got one which took her down to one. Everyone was working but me and I kind of felt bad but Punk or my mom didn't want me to work they just wanted me to focus on school. It was just hard to do that because it was so much bills to pay for that small two bedroom house. My brother had the basement, me and my sister shared a room and my mom had her own. I have to say my mom really deserves an award for putting up with us." She slightly laughed from thinking about it. "We made it through though but the reason I got into wrestling in the first place was mostly because of my brother. My mom and sister were working and at this time I was only ten years old. Punk had a wrestling match in a rec and we couldn't afford a babysitter soo you can kinda figure where I'm going with this."

"He took you to the show?" Steve questions.

"Yes he did." Ellie laughed. "He took me and no my mother wasn't happy to hear about her ten year old daughter around a bunch of drunk wrestling fans. But I was to busy into the match to really pay attention to all of them not to mention I was sitting with women. They were wrestlers and some of my brothers friends that he made so I was in good hands but my mom was pissed."

"I bet." Steve chuckled. "Instead of you being in the bed watching TV you were out watching a crazy wrestling match."

"I was and believe or not that was the first time I saw AJ Styles. He was doing a show in Chicago and had a match against my own brother. After watching them I was like wow my brother is awesome and so is this other guy, I wanna get into something like this. It was mostly the small setting that got me but it was also how that small crowd made it seem like a room full of people." Ellie sat up a bit. "I still got the picture that AJ had signed for me years ago, I don't know what it was but I was hooked for Indy wrestling. I fell in love with it first and I think that is why I will always go back there because that is basically my roots. My brother didn't train me really until I turned fourteen and at that age I started going to watch all of his shows in town. I kept watching the females against the guys and I was shocked at how they were really owning it in there. And the whole time I'm sitting there I was just like I want to do that, I want to do what they are doing and fight guys to."

"You know a lot of people were a bit taken back because when I heard that I was like, is this chick serious? Or is she just gonna be valeting guys, I was one of your doubters until you proved me wrong I'm gonna be honest." Steve says.

Ellie nods. "It's okay, I'm used to it. A lot of people mostly doubt me when it comes to the fighting guys thing. You know the only girls really known for getting down with guys is Chyna and Lita."

"Right, so when I heard that it was a shock but then I saw your match with Barrett. Then your performance at the Rumble just squashed all of that." He chuckled. "I was looking at the TV shocked because I'm sitting here like this girl is really hanging in there with these men. Then it was you and Triple H left at the end which was a big shocker and twist, who decided that?"

"To be honest it was Vince and Triple H who agreed and though it would be a good way to keep the crowd hyped and shocked. Not only that they thought it was time for a female to make history again. And I love making history to show other girls that if you work hard you can do this to. But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a lot of people supporting through that and understand I want to show that I am just as bad ass as these guys."

"And you have, you been showing just that from the moment that you stepped foot in those doors. I honestly believe that you have." Steve agrees. "Now you having so much experience you have made a lot of friends and relationships with other independent wrestlers that are in WWE now. With guys like Cessaro, Curtis Axel, Dean Ambrose, Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, Shinskue Nakamura. I mean the list with you and who you are close to can go on but I want to talk about a couple of them here. And the first one is with AJ Styles, the free agent who is now finally in WWE after years. I always thought that the kid belonged here and it's about damn time he is, we even got a picture of you taken with AJ Styles."

"Oh yeah!" Ellie points with a laugh. On the flat screen it showed a young AJ Styles with his arm around a ten year old girl with black hair, both of them were smiling. "Yeah this was the same night that I told you Punk took me to the show."

"Now here is the other." Steve motions to the screen, a photo taken in 2013 with AJ Styles and Ellie popped next to the old one making her and Steve laugh. "So now while you have good relationships with others, I want to hear about the one with you and AJ first. Because I watched you two at the Rumble and I seen a couple of your matches together from New Japan and ROH. I honestly don't think I seen that much of great in ring chemistry between a male and female in that ring in a long time. So I am very curious about this bond you two got because you don't hide it."

"No we don't." Ellie shook her head. "You know like I said I met AJ Styles when I was ten and the way he talked about wrestling just got me. Instantly the guy gave off a fatherly feeling you know he was nothing but respectful, he even took me and Punk out to dinner after the show. My brother was a jerk about it but we still went and I told AJ that I wanted to be a wrestler. So he made me a deal, if I really committed to it and become a wrestler he would teach me the pele kick when we meet again. I honestly thought this guy would forget me when we did meet again but he didn't, I literally ran and tackled this guy when I saw him. You know 2013 AJ Styles was slowly but surely on his way to being a free agent so he was showing up at some shows. We both spotted each other and it was just a crazy reunion because afterwards he took me to TNA with him. You know I was used in that story line for his last match and it was just awesome to meet more people like Bubba Ray for instance. I met Mr. Anderson, Velvet Sky, I mean so many great people. But AJ kind of took me under his wing when I was there and Dixie Cater sorted things out so I would be on there until AJ leaves to."

"If I'm not mistaken TNA wanted you around the same time WWE did." Steve reminds.

"They did but WWE got to me first and I had to go where I thought I could do the most and really leave a mark so I chose WWE. But like I said I stayed as long as AJ did and we just clicked once again and it wasn't just because of wrestling. We both had such a rough childhood but still benefited from it to. I gotta say 2013 is where the bond for me and AJ Styles really grew again, he looked out for me even after TNA. We would travel together and everything, he really played that second father figure in my life. Always nagging, training me when I needed it and just really keeping me focused and my head in the game. So the fact that we have that kind of in ring chemistry doesn't surprise either of us because we are use and so comfortable being in the ring together." Ellie says. "You know his own sons don't even call me Ellie, Pharya, or anything wrestling related. They introduced me to their soccer team as their older sister and it had the kids looking like uhh?" Ellie made a face making Steve laugh. "Like how old was your dad when he started?"

"That would be the obvious question." Steve says in laughter. "He would have to start REALLY early."

"Same thing AJ said, we were both cracking up about it and his wife Wendy was just like 'Let them go with it' and I was like alright." Ellie shrugged laughing. "But yeah even though I was doing my thing in 2013 I did go help AJ out and just be with him for a bit. He really helped in many ways and taught me the pele kick of course, I had asked him how the hell did he still remember me. And he was just like I been watching your matches, and he really was which shocked me. You know he said he would look them up online and just jaw drop from the fact I used some of his moves just like him."

"Just like AJ Styles number two, the female version." Steve says.

"That's what people been calling me lately." Ellie nodded with a laugh. "So of course Punk is the first father figure and brother in my life but AJ is no lie the second. He is a friend that is just not going anywhere for a very long time and it's because of him and Finn that I met more great people. AJ was the one that introduced me to Daniels and Kazarian in 2014 and those two will have you in tears with laughter, I'm telling yah."

"Those are another set of guys that I really wanna see here because Frankie Kazarian and Christopher Daniels are extremely talented." Steve said making her nod. "I do hope they look at those guys."

"Me to because they are great and they are even the guys that taught me to perfect the Gory Neckbreaker and Gory Bomb. I haven't used the last one in a while but because of them I still know how." She laughs. "But yeah so I hoped that cleared things up on what me and AJ have. On Tv it is a brotherly sister relationship that does have a serious story behind it. But off Tv AJ Styles or Allen Jones is a guy I look to as a father who helped me out of dark places. A guy I love with all my heart and in a minute would be there for him, no questions."

"That is a good thing you guys got going on. Mostly because the fans get in sight on it when you are either backstage or in the ring. You know they see it between you guys, everybody does and it's something that really hasn't been seen in the WWE. They got something great here with you two and can use it in many ways and I know with your voice, great things is to come with you two. Because there is a real story behind this and when you got a real story behind a story line it gives it meaning and emotion. And you can see the difference, you start getting the feeling like this is serious. Like holy shit both of them are serious right now."

Ellie smiled nodding. "And that is what I really wanna bring to my story lines, base them off reality sometime. Because sometimes you need that emotion behind it to really tell a story."

"I agree with you a hundred percent. I even saw you bomb earlier with Eva Marie and Natalya, now I'm not one to get involved with women issues." Steve says making her laugh. "But I saw real anger out there."

"Yeah it really was." Ellie nodded with a serious look. "You know I work hard all year, even when I wasn't in WWE. I worked hard on my image to show girls that you can look like me and be here. Can look like AJ Lee, Lita, Mickie James and other girls. You don't have to do stuff to your body for it to be more noticeable, I don't want my kid to ever in life think that. I don't even want my own nieces to think that so it seriously pisses me off when a girl like Eva called herself fat. She wasn't doing it because she had a disorder or anything, she said it because of a photoshoot she had coming up. A shoot for women with great bodies." She said making Steve just chuckle and shake his head, Ellie scoffed. "I mean Steve you should have seriously saw my face when I heard that idiot comment come out her mouth. My own niece really said 'Does that mean I'm fat?' I had to calm down for a second and explain why she wasn't. Like Eva isn't here for the same reasons as me, she's not and I don't sugar coat it. I thought maybe people were hard on the girl for no reason but no she is really a waste of time and I'm being honest."

"And people wonder why I wanted you on this show, this is why." Steve motions to Ellie as he laughed slightly. "But I hear you, you don't meet girls like you Becky, Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, and Askua anymore and it's sad."

"It is sad because we work hard to keep the name of Women Wrestling alive in WWE and then here comes Eva on the main roster which is coming soon. Like she is all flash, no work ethic or progress, all heat and no fan base." Ellie shrugs. "Like until I see her improving with my own eyes and actually show she isn't a waste of time. Then I have nothing to say or do with her, I barely can stand looking at her. And I only say that because seeing girls like her is like a slap in the face to women like me who really worked her ass off to get here. All she did was go on Diva Search, she did nothing to get here and is still doing nothing now. She gets a trainer, new gear, and new finisher and suddenly she is a wrestler?" She questioned with a raised brow before shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"It takes more then that, that's a problem with a lot of young people that Vince has in the back. You know from the women to the men and I tell him that you just gotta let some go and not just for you but for them to." Steve says. "But you confronting Natalya is something I'm still shocked about."

"A lot of people are and you know I do like Natalya but it's just her family man, it pisses me off." Ellie says seriously. "I have nothing but respect for Bret nothing but it. He is a living, walking legend who has my respect but there comes a line in this business. It's a line that I don't think people should cross, giving your opinion is one thing but seriously trying to hurt somebody's feelings is crazy. I know Seth may want to just let it fade but that's not me because if you don't draw the line backstage people will cross it."

"You got that right." Steve nods. "I can't count how many times I had to push people back over that same line. It comes a time where even legends like Bret and others just have to be told to have a seat. I know it may sound rude but people have to look at it from your respective and not just what they see."

"Exactly." Ellie nods, she tucked her hand behind her ear. "And I told you I have respect for Bret but don't ever target someone out like that. There is plenty of guys who should be pointed out with injuries on superstars, so why just point the finger at him?"

"You know I think Bret just mostly saw Sting and Cena." Steve says. "Then you also have to remember Bret is an old guy. How you guys wrestle may not fully be like how they use to do it and guys like Bret played it VERY safe in the ring so things look more dangerous."

"Right and I get that. I just wanted Natalya to know that the next time he does comment on somebody close to me that there will be a problem. I don't start fights, never was the girl to do that but I was made to clean it up and put an end to all of it. I also just feel like this is all because of me putting his brother Owen Hart back in his place a couple years ago. He had came to one of my shows and the girl I was in the match with. She had on these shorts that I couldn't quite loop or grip and I tried to suplex her but she fell off the top an injured her ankle. I was instantly on alert and hurt I even tried to grab her because I would want someone to do the same. We got backstage and everything and she made sure that I knew I wasn't at fault cause that will do damage to some people. You're scared to do a move because of that one time. But she made it known that it wasn't on me and to not stress so I wished her better recovery and that was it. Then the next day I see a post about how Owen Hart dug into Ellie Brooks. Calling me a reckless worker." She made a face. "I was just like, really?"

"I saw that post and also thought that was a little crazy to deem you responsible when the person who is injured doesn't. Owen said he been to a lot of your shows and said you just never looked safe and don't care which is actually the same attitude a lot of his family members had. So I was just reading it like now your kind of calling the kettle black here." Steve chuckles.

"Exactly!" Ellie threw her hands up. "I tell Natalya about it and I just get attitude back with her saying that maybe Seth should watch how he handles others in the ring. That just pissed me off even more and I am the girl that fights fire with fire. So I made it clear that if her family targets anybody that close to me again it will be a problem. I already don't like half of them and they can take everything I'm saying very personal, everybody can. Cause while Natalya came from a legacy name I am building my own."

"Did you just drop a pipebomb?" Steve points.

"More like a shoot but we can go ahead and say both." Ellie says as they both laughed. "I just am very protective, me and my brother just have a lot of unfinished business with the Harts. It all just leads back to Punk but they said some things to him that I just can't forgive, you know? So them attacking a person I care about again is not something I'm willing to take lightly to."

"In this business you have to think professionally but like you said earlier people gotta be put on notice. And I think that's fair personally because you can't push and not get pushed back eventually. Now the push may not come from the person you originally gave it to but it makes it's way back to ya."

"It sure does." Ellie drank her water.

"You mentioned another name earlier that I wanna hear about. We got to AJ Styles but there is another man you grew with in the independent scene, Finn Balor." He says making her lower her bottled water with a smile. "See you were apart of this in New Japan." The screen showed a picture of The Bullet Club when Finn was in charge with everyone. "You with guys like the Young Bucks, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, and of course AJ Styles came later. But Finn Balor was the original creator of all this which is where Balor Club came from. So I think a lot of people including myself are wondering how the hell did you and him become best friends."

Ellie put her water down with a sigh. "You know it's crazy but you meet a person and instantly you guys connect like that and that's really how it happened. I was eighteen and at that age I was everywhere around the countries just doing my thing and having fun. But I did this tour in Ireland where Finn was at the time and it was a mixed tag match, me and Sami Zayn matter fact. It was us against Finn and a girl named Ivory but the match was awesome and it was the second match where the crowd was on their feet the whole time. I mean we just kept pulling out crazy thing on each other, I hit a superkick on Finn. About damn near knocked his hard off but he was a good sport about it, me and Sami won and were playing faces so it was great. You know we all get backstage and just couldn't stop talking about it, went out to dinner and still talked about it. Then the cool part is Finn's tour was going everywhere we were so Sami traveled with Kevin and it was me and Finn carpooling and plane riding everywhere. We just grew close and the tour lasted for at least five months so we put up with each other for five months. Saw each other's bad parts and then we saw the good and was like okay this could maybe work."

Steve chuckles. "You gotta see the bad to appreciate the good."

"I could not agree with a better statement to describe that Steve seriously. But after that we just kept in contact and when I had free time I would go see a couple of his shows. We stayed in contact up until I was nineteen then we fell off from how busy our schedules were. Then the year of 2013, I'm twenty and I get a call out of the blue from Finn and it threw me off a bit. We talked and he was like me and some guys are getting this group together and we need a female to be apart and I want you to come out to New Japan. I was like what the whoa!" Ellie says making Steve laugh. "First off how are you? Like what." She laughed. "But I had to tell him that as long as they know this female means business then hell yeah. It was hard the first couple of months but I watched their respect grow for me by earning it. They all earned mine to and I think they slowly started to see that I came there to make a name and I'm smacking anything that moves. I'm ready to get hit and give hits so lets do this and they like that. I signed a deal with New Japan and a side deal with ROH to appear with the Young Bucks on their to and the money was good to so why not. Then when AJ joined the following year I was just like oh hell yeah now this is gonna be a real club. And it was because we didn't just see each other as friends it was a family that grew in that group of guys and girl. It was like I got way more big brothers then I bargained for and the Young Bucks who I love dearly are just amazing guys. They all just kept you laughing and they really took the stress down and when Finn left he left it to me and AJ to lead it on from there."

"Which you guys did." Steve nodded.

"We did and kept it going but then I left and once AJ saw he was coming soon to, we left it to the next guy Kenny Omega. Who has been doing amazing I might add but we took something small and made it into the most best thing we could. Now it may not really be the same once more new people get in there but nobody will forget the originals. I also kinda have to give credit to New Japan, you know? They helped me cement and start my dominance and seal it there by putting my picture up. Which is why I look forward to going back with WWE this year to see it and just visit old stomping grounds. Mostly because I went to the most booed girl in Japan to the most cheered and that was a first considering I was heel. Finn was the one who gave me the idea and was like you just have to be tweener because you act like both."

"And you do, I question it like this girl is being evil as hell to be the face. Then the next week you'll be nice or just plain up normal so being in between does work for you."

"It honestly does. But the relationship me and Finn have is complicated if you don't know us, I met the guy at 18 and now I'm twenty four. Even when he went to WWE we still saw each other and kept in contact, he was another guy that kept me from losing myself a bit. So just like AJ he is a guy that is here to stay and I have seriously grown attached to, I love the guy he is my best friend for a reason." Ellie smiled.

"You also grown close to another person in WWE, Seth Rollins." Steve brings up as Ellie just smirked and nodded. "How is the kid?"

"He is good." Ellie nods. "One day at a time is all you can do with an injury like is and just like with Finn, I just clicked to him. The fact he been burned in the past and went through stuff and knew my pain drew me closer to him for some reason. So I don't wanna really say to much but Seth Rollins or whatever else people call him is not going anywhere on me anytime soon. We are making our way to become something that people are gonna wanna pay to see, we are gonna tell a story when he comes back. And I promise it will all be straight from the truth, so just be ready because 2016 for Ellie and Seth Rollins is gonna be crazy."

"See there is a reason why people get interested in you and it is because of the story behind the story you tell on Tv. It isn't that different from the one off Tv. You got these bond with these guys like Finn, AJ, and Seth Rollins and it's amazing. And I got a feeling you and Seth are gonna be the two people need to watch. Both of you give something to the other and push the other which helps in this business. There hasn't been a couple yet who has taken WWE by storm and you two need to do that, you gotta tell that story without it getting messy. Let people know that this is real and you are really going through this, that's is gonna get you both far. You know they say you need to separate some couples on screen but this isn't the case with you two. If Vince keeps rolling with this thing between you two then it's gonna get bigger and to the point where you two aren't complete without the other." Ellie looked down. "Now my question to you, are you ready for something like that? You really ready to stick with somebody to the point where it could really get like that? Cause once it does it is hard to get out of I'm telling you."

Ellie eyes glanced to the ring on her right hand that was rested on her lap. She smiled as she looked back up with a nod. "There is no Ellie without Seth Rollins and there is no Seth freaking Rollins without Ellie. So yeah, we both know what we are getting into. Are we ready? Of course. Is it gonna be stressful? Hell yes, but will it be worth it for our careers? Definitely. The Ellie and Rollins era is just staring and it's gonna be a ride Steve, bumpy to but only strong ones survive." She shrugged. "Things happen for a reason, you know?"

Steve nods. "Trust me, I know.."

* * *

 **Welp that was the Podcast with Ellie Brooks, sorry it took so long you guys but I hoped you guys like it. Tried to put give you some more on her background with her relationships with other people. But do leave me a review and remember the next update will be three chapters! Until next time.**


	55. Hanging From The Ceiling?

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! I'm glad people like the podcast to show more on Pharya/Ellie backstory just in case people were curious. I tried to make it as realistic as I could and like I told people to get ready to see changes in her character and a lot of things. I changed the cover photo of the story just in case you would want to see how Ellie's hair looks as of now. I am getting excited because it is getting closer to that time, Rollins returns, the Draft, and Finn Balors debut as well. Not to mention a lot of off screen chapters will be coming to and I can't wait to have 100 chapters on this story. I got a good feeling I will get there with the way I update. Somebody asked me where I got the idea to write this story and to be honest it just happened because I wanted a story like that with Seth Rollins. My sister told me she was reading one like mine but it was with Dean Ambrose, I don't really remember the name. She told me it was a really good book and hopefully one day I find it so I can read it. Also Ellie's character is basically 50% based of Harley Quinn because I FREAKING LOVE HER! Not to mention the movie Suicide Squad, Margot Robbie is so pretty but anyway, onto the three chapter update! Get ready to review!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed AJ walking down the hall as the crowd gave him a loud reaction.

AJ sighed as he stopped in front of Ellie's locker room. He wore one of his shirts with a pair of jeans and his hat.

Roman and him had a face to face during the start of the show and the fact he said AJ will never beat him got to him a bit. He didn't wanna pull a Ellie but the guy was kind of being a little cocky already and he had to talk to the one person that observed Roman the most.

AJ knocked on the door. "El, you in there?"

"Come in!" Ellie called out.

AJ walked in and closed the door behind him. His eyes widened when he walked in the room to see the lights off with candles burning around. It was drawings on the wall with mostly the colors, pink, blue, black, red, and green.

"What in the sam hell?" AJ mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Ellie!" He called out but still didn't see her. It was a bit weird since he knew she was in there. "Are you in here? Ellie?"

The crowd gave a huge pop when she lowered her head down from hanging upside down, she was grinning happily. "Yes AJ?"

"Whoa!" AJ shouted as he jumped back, Ellie giggled. "Jesus Christ, Ellie! What the hell?"

Ellie swung back and forth confused. "You look really scared."

"You're damn right I'm scared. How in the hell are you even up there and why?" AJ questioned wide eyed. He looked over the rope in curiosity as she was hanging monkey style.

"Oh you big baby, flip on the lights." Ellie pointed. AJ flipped the switch as it showed some black silk made into a thick rope swing. He sighed out of relief and put a hand over his chest in relief as this made Ellie raise a brow with a smirk. "How did you think I was hanging up like this AJ?"

"You don't want to even know the theories that came to mind but uh I need to talk to you so come on off of this." AJ grabbed Ellie by the upper body and pulled her off. She whined fighting back like a kid but he still managed to get her down and her feet on the floor. "There we go."

Ellie huffed folding her arms across her chest. "I was having fun up there, meanie."

Her outfit had changed as she wore two colored shorts like AJ Lee would wear, hers was light blue and pink with a thick belt. She wore a white sleeveless muscle t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and a pair of pink and white long converse. Both of her hands were taped up as usual but instead of having an X on the back, **'Good'** was written on the right and **'Night'** was on the left.

"Yeah I can see that and-" AJ paused when she shook her hair out. "Um Ellie?"

"Yess?" Ellie answered with a playful eye roll.

"Your hair." AJ pointed.

"Hm?" Ellie raised a brow. Her hair matched her shorts, one side was a pretty pink while the other was a light pretty blue. It was out and had a wet wavy look to it as she was wearing red lipstick. "What's the matter puddin?"

"Puddin?" AJ repeated. "Okay that's a new one. Um I came here to talk to you about Roman but I think there is something else we gotta address."

"And that is?" Ellie smiled widely.

"Now I know you have a lot of personalities going on over there." AJ begins.

"Mhm." Ellie nods.

"But a lot of people have been talking and since everybody is too scared to ask you I will. When you did unleash that other side of you at WrestleMania."

"Ellie Quinn?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Yes her." AJ nods. "Did you uh, did you put her back kid?"

"Of course I did AJ." Ellie pinched his cheek. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay because we both know what happened the last time. You got out of control, you got more evil, crazy, and I mean that crazy part in a good way. Not to mention you just went off the deep end and it took a lot for you to go back to normal, we had to get something to shock you out of it." AJ reminds her. "You do remember that?"

Ellie rolled her eyes as she walked over to the swing. She grabbed one side to pull herself up with ease, she sat up on the swing with a quiet giggle. "Yes I remember that very, very well. Although I kind of think she needed to stay last time." AJ gave her a look making her give a playful sigh. "I promise you Ellie Quinn is locked away inside of here." She tapped her temple with a wide smile. "I just decided to experiment with a new look and I'm gonna keep this hair color for a while."

"I had a bad feeling you were gonna say that." AJ sighed as he rested his hands on hips. "I will take your word for it for now but I just really think otherwise. Is this because of S-"

"Nope." Ellie cut him off. She moved so she was lying down lazily and swinging on the silk rope swing. "I just think it's time for a little change and the Champ deserves a change, don't yah think?"

"I guess you're right." AJ nods, he gave her one last concerned look before shaking his head.

Ellie smirked. "Good, now that you are done interrogating me." She tapped his nose. "You could be a cop you Phenomenal thing you. But before that you said you wanted to talk to me about Roman?"

"I did. Had a little face to face with him earlier and he actually said that I never beat him before and I never will." AJ says, he scoffed. "I guess I should have saw him saying that and he does have a right to be a little cocky."

"Or to go choke on one." Ellie said seriously making the crowd laugh as some of them oohed and cheered.

AJ eyes widened when her words replayed in his head. "Wait, what?"

Ellie let her leg dangle as she snickered. "I would explain what I said but I can't because..." She looked over at him. "Kids are watching." She whispered before giggling. "Not like I care but yah know." She shrugged. "Laws and all that bad stuff."

"I came to you because I know you been watching Roman so I know you seen some of his weaknesses." AJ says. "Got anything I should look out for?"

"Are you saying you want my help AJ?" Ellie asked, she smiled. "I knew you would and mostly because we make a good team. You do the work in the ring and I do to but when it comes to mind games." She moved and held onto both ends as she hung upside down, Ellie turned her head slowly to look at him. "You know I am the girl to come to."

"No getting in people's heads." AJ said sternly with a point. "I just said if you knew anything I could use in our match. Physical things Ellie, not mental."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Boo you're no fun but fine, you wanna know his weakness?" Her brow raised as she grinned. "Let's just say that all you have to do is find his weak spot and beat him and it really bad. And I don't wanna be a spoiler here but I do know where and what that weak spot is."

"Where?" AJ questioned with a raised brow.

Ellie smirked. "How about this AJ, I'll give you a hint Monday and then you can figure it for yourself. Alright?"

"Why Mon-"

"Shh." Ellie put a finger on his lips. "Just be patient." She did a quick swing so she flipped out of the swing, Ellie picked up her title and hooked it over her shoulders. "Now I have a match to go watch and you should go get ready for your match later." Ellie patted his shoulder. "See yah AJ!" She waved as she grabbed her black leather jacket and left out. "And put out those candles would you!"

AJ shook his head watching her leave. "This is really not good."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie was freaking hanging from the ceiling like Harley Quinn! #Smackdown_

 _I knew Ellie Quinn didn't leave but she plans to stay for a while which means it's about to get crazy #Smackdown_

 _Aw man this Ellie is seriously freaking crazy #Smackdown_

 _I know AJ sees right through that, Ellie Quinn is still there #Smackdown_

 _Things are about to get crazy man #Smackdown_

 _Who the heck is possibly gonna snap Ellie out of her Ellie Quinn mode? Cause I think that girl is gone #Smackdown_

 _Say what you want but I love her new look and mostly her hair, she looks so pretty! #Smackdown_

 _Swinging from the ceiling like that actually looked fun I can see why she liked it up there #Smackdown_

 _Did Ellie really say she hopes he chokes on his cockyness or something else? Lol #Smackdown_

 _I really hope Ellie acts in the future because she is into her character, I'm starting to think she is that crazy in real life #Smackdown_

 _Margot Robbie tweets- I have became such a huge fan of WWEBrooks. If I wasn't playing Harley Quinn she could definitely do it. I also need a date to Suicide Squad movie premiere, what'd you say puddin you wanna go?_

 _Ellie replies- Aww your to sweet! I WOULD LOVE TO but only if you promise to come to WWE one day, now what do you say puddin?_

 _Margot replies- That sounds freaking awesome, I will see you August 3rd Ellie Quinn. Keep the Harley name alive baby!_

 _Ellie replies- You got it! See you in August Margot : )_

 _Margot replies- See you then and who knows but if a second movie ever gets questioned and brought up. I swear you deserve a part ;)_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Paige was going up against Natalya in a match that was going back and forth. Ellie's theme hit as the crowd was instantly on their feet, she walked out wearing her jacket as they gave her a loud pop.

"Look who finally showed up to the party." Byron says. Ellie had a mic in her hand as she walked around the stage with a smile. "The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

"The woman who everybody thinks lost it and I gotta say I agree." Ranallo said. Paige clotheslined Natalya back down as she looked to the ramp at Ellie who smiled happily and waved. "Both these women are fighting to get a shot at the girl right there."

"Ellie is not herself." David Otunga who was now on commentary gave his input. "I noticed that after WrestleMania, she has been more crazier then usual. Now she like to hang from ceilings, change her hair color, and whole look. I mean the girl is slowly losing it."

Byron nods. "I agree but whether she is stable or not that women is still the WWE Women's Champion and had one of the craziest if not best match at WrestleMania. I do have to say there has been a change and just like AJ Styles questioned her earlier, is Ellie Quinn really gone?"

"Does she look gone Byron?" David motioned a hand to the stage.

Ellie's music died down as she sat indian style on the stage and watched the match with a smile. She put her title in front of her and slightly rocked side to side.

"Ellie Quinn is fully intact and trust me from experience that I know what that other side of Ellie really capable of." Ranallo explains. "We seen glimpse but nobody has really ever seen how crazy Ellie Quinn really is. Once she gets in your mind that's it and I think she is doing some of it tonight."

David scoffed. "You think Ranallo?"

Paige picked Natalya up and whipped her to the ropes but Natalya reversed it, Paige bounced off. Nataly spun and hit her with a lariat that sent her down.

"Lariat by Natalya to Paige!" Ranallo exclaims.

Ellie lifted the mic. "Ooh Paige that looked like it hurt, that pretty mat getting damaged by that face of yours." She shook her head as the crowd oohed. "That is sad but damn I feel sorry for the mat. It has the big bad cat lady jumping on it and the freak show soon to be out of here on it to."

Natalya looked at Ellie and pointed to her. "Whatcha sayin Nattie? I can't hear yah babes you gotta speak up-Natalya watch out!" She shouted wide eyed. Natalya quickly turned around but Paige was still trying to pull herself up in the corner. Ellie started laughing as she fell back kicking her legs as she went in a fit of laughter. "Damn that was a good one." Natlaya snapped her head back towards the ramp with a glare, Ellie lifted up to see this. "What? It was funny."

Paige ran up behind Natalya and rolled her up.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Natalya managed to roll out.

Paige got to her feet first as she hit her with a kick to the stomach before a sharp kick to the face that sent her down. Ellie made a fake shocked face as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey Paige! Paige, Paige, Paige." Ellie waved trying to get her attention. "Paige hey, right here!" Paige flipped her hair back as she slowly looked to the ramp to glare at her. "I don't know if this is the best time to tell you this but I got a gift for you. It's an old picture that I think you will love." She pointed to the jumbotron, the crowd cheered when a old picture from 2014 of Paige popped up on the screen. "See that Paige is when you actually meant something in life. Now let me show you what you will look like in a couple months."

The crowd oohed in shock as Paige eyes widened when the next picture popped up. The commentators had even reacted to it as Ellie had got up and walked down the ramp. The picture was a recent one of Paige but it was edited so she would look 4 to 500 pounds bigger.

"Now that is just wrong." David shook his head. "Ellie must know a good photoshop."

Paige started yelling at Ellie who stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Ellie put a hand on her chest fake hurt when she heard some of the things Paige called her.

"Well that is just mean, I was only showing you what you are gonna look like after this next guy dumps you." Ellie started walking closer so she was by the apron. "Because after he does you are gonna eat you way back to happy heart like the fat cow you will soon be!" She let her head fall back as she laughed.

Paige used her foot to kick Ellie in the face, the crowd cheered as she fell back hard on the floor.

"Good for Paige!" Byron cheers. "That is just Ellie trying to get in her head."

"That's right but watch Natalya!" Ranallo shouts, Natalya rolled up Paige from behind. "Natalya rolling up Paige!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref calls it.

Ellie held her cheek with a smile as Natalya's theme hit. The crowd gave a mixed reaction when she got her hand raised as Paige was still in shock.

"That distraction by Ellie allowed Natalya to roll up Paige and get the win." Byron explains.

"Now Natalya will be meeting Ellie next week on RAW for the WWE Women's Championship." Ranallo says. "It was a great match but Ellie came out here to play mind games with both these girls. But I just think she affected Paige the most."

"I agree, Paige is letting Ellie get in her head. Ellie said it herself on RAW that Paige might can get her in the ring but playing mind games is something no one does better then her." Byron says.

"I hate to say it but I have to agree." David chimes in. "I think Ellie knew exactly what she was doing and she now knows she has Paige where she wants her."

Paige was on her hands and knees as she glared at Ellie who saw this and looked at her wide eyed. Ellie slowly stood up and took a step back when she saw Paige edging closer towards the bottom ropes. She quickly turned around and ran up the ramp, the crowd cheered when Paige got out and ran after her.

"Paige is not happy and is now in hot pursuit of the Champion!" Ranallo says. Ellie quickly grabbed up her title off the stage before running to the back with Paige right behind her. "That girl loves playing mind games."

"Yeah." David agrees as the camera showed them. "I just got a feeling that Paige may be trying to start a fight with the master of crazy and mind games herself. And like you said before Ranallo that is not good, Ellie Quinn being here isn't good right now either."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is freaking funny #Smackdown_

 _Say what you want but she is still adorable #Smackdown_

 _It may be Ellie vs Natalya on RAW for the Women's Championship but I think the real feud is still with Paige #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is the queen of mind games, crazy, pipebombs, what else can we add to the list? #Smackdown_

 _That girl is getting out of control, AJ better control her before Paige gets to her #Smackdown_

 _Who else thinks if another Suicide Squad gets made that Ellie should play a character? Or get her own villain? #Smackdown_

 _Ellie, Silent Ellie, and Ellie Quinn are all crazy as hell but silent Ellie scares me the most though #Smackdown_

 _Natalya finally gets her title shot! She deserves this #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Aww poor little Paigey she fell to the Harts but I hope Natalya knows that doesn't mean I will. Natalya is just to mess with while my game is paused but Paige is still player 2_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie had her jacket off, she was twirling a strand of her hair on her finger while using the other one to operate her phone.

"I swear me and Margot Robbie could be freaking twins." Ellie twirled a strand of her blue hair. "When she is Harley of course. But at least Harley got her Joker, I don't even have a Joker in my life I don't think." She shook her head. "What a lucky, lucky, girl." Ellie glanced up when somebody walked over. "What?"

The camera moved to show Roman with the belt over his shoulders. "You love talking to yourself, don't you?"

"Waz off you're annoying me." Ellie waved him off, he scoffed about to walk past. "Wait." She grabbed his shoulder making him turn around. "Your not gonna threaten me? Make me mad, get all cocky Champion on me like before?"

"You look like you got your own issues going on over there." Roman says with a chuckle. "Besides I think you respect AJ enough not to get involved in grown men business. So I know for sure you won't be getting involved and if you do then you just prove that I was right. And that you know Styles can't beat me by himself or even when he is."

"Noo see that is where you have it wrong Roman." Ellie jumped one good time. "See I respect AJ and I love AJ, I love him so much that I would really kill somebody if he asked me to. But I also know him and I know you and I know that AJ can beat you without really trying."

Roman glared at her. "Is that so?"

"It is." Ellie nodded. "And you know you really need to stop thinking that because he's smaller then you that he can't beat your ass to." She put a hand on his chest and gripped a fistful of his shirt as she grinned up at him. "Me and you have soo much unfinished business to deal with. But I want you to know something, you and your family has crossed the line one to many times and you don't respect me." Her grin dropped into an angry frown. "You wanna know what I do to people that don't respect me Roman?" She got on her tiptoes so she was by his ear. "I make them respect me and when this is all over you will wish you never speared me at the Rumble."

Roman kept a stern look on her as she drew back and smirked at him "The only person that needs to learn respect around here is you. And I don't care how crazy you think you are, you get involved in this and I will make that spear seem like nothing."

"We will see about that." Ellie said playfully. "I have no idea why but the more mean you are to me the more turned on I get."

Roman shook his head. "You are really crazy."

Ellie grinned. "Oh please, don't act like you don't get turned on by me either." She winked as she grabbed her title from off the crates. "I have to go watch my brother AJ in his tag match so I will be leaving now. And word of advice Roman, it's not good to have a Quinn as an enemy." Ellie said honestly. "We can be pretty bitchy...at least that's my voices told me." She let out a laugh as she walked off.

Roman looked down at his belt before back up to watch her leave..

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, Ellie Quinn is staying and starting to get out of control all ready. Who's gonna snap her out of it? I guess you will have to keep reading and I will have to keep writing in order for you to find out but leave a review and check out the next chapter!**


	56. Ellie Quinn Is Getting Out Of Control

**Authors Note- I don't really have an authors not for this chapter, if you left a review for the last chapter then thanks. Anyway onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **'Facebook Live'**_

"Hi guys!" Margot Robbie waved as she was on her phone. "It's crazy because when you walk around the streets of L.A you never know who you will bump into."

"People like me!" Pharya jumped in camera view next to her with a smile. Her hair was still the same color but in two french braids. "Hi everyone." She waved.

"Oh boy now the comments, likes, and hearts are rolling in. Look at that." Margot pointed to the screen.

"Oh yeah, wow." Pharya chuckled. "Well WWE is in town for the night and I just wanted to tour L.A. But then I ran into this amazing woman. Isn't she still awesome out of character?" She put her arm around her as Margot smiled leaning her head against hers. "Just to confirm rumors I will be at the movie premiere for Suicide Squad."

"She's my date." Margot jerked her thumb to her.

"I am." Pharya nodded. "Ooh look at those comments."

Margot read one out loud. "I'm freaking out because the Harley Sisters are together."

Pharya laughed. "Harley Sisters, I actually like that."

"Not a bad name Jenna." Margot nods.

"Look at that one." Pharya points. "From a guy named Chris who says 'No joke Margot Robbie and Ellie Brooks could be twins. As Harley Quinns and even just being themselves."

"We look that alike?" Margot looked to Pharya. "You see it?"

"Here and there." Pharya shrugs, they both shrugged before looking back to the screen. "Well don't forget to go check out Suicide Squad in theaters in August man. You do not wanna miss out, I know I'm not."

Margot chuckles. "We know she isn't. I'll read one more comment and this one looks like a question." She read it over. "It says what would Harley and Ellie Quinn do if they ever got cheated on. Hmm?"

"Beat him to death with a bat." Both of them said in unison, their eyes widened as they pointed to each other. "Jinx!"

Pharya laughed. "No seriously but that is probably what will happen. Won't be pretty but I can guarantee you that is what would happen."

Margot shrugged. "It would be pretty to us."

"That is true." Pharya nodded. "Very true."

 _ **Raw backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Shane backstage in his office as he got a loud pop from the crowd.

He was going through his phone. "Huh, Margot Robbie and Ellie could be twins." Shane said to himself.

"Shane!" Ellie shouted as the sound of the door could be heard busting open. The crowd gave her a loud pop as she came into view of the camera. She wore the same thing from smackdown, except her muscle t-shirt was pink instead of white. Her blue and pink hair was straightened out and in two low pony tails.

Shane put his phone away. "Okay first, hello. Second you knock before you enter my office and third you look really upset."

"Yes I am upset!" Ellie said quickly, she took a deep breathe to calm down. "I am very upset because I would like to know what the hell you have against me? Because clearly there is something." She put her title on her shoulders with a chuckle. "So what is it?"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about Ellie. Nice new look by the way, it really screams crazy." Shane says as the crowd laughed.

Ellie smiled looking down at her outfit. "Aww thank you I just kinda wanted to-hey wait a minute!" The crowd laughed at her, she pointed at him. "Don't you try to smooth talk your way out of this McMahon. And I'm talking about how not only do I go against Natalya tonight but I heard you gave Paige a title match at Payback." Shane opened his mouth to speak. "And then you have the nerve to tell Dr. Phil that he could evaluate me tonight in that ring. Like being in a match with Natalya wasn't bad enough!"

"Well I gave Paige her shot at you at Payback because it was you Ellie-" He pointed making her draw back. "who screwed her in the first place."

"Get it right money man I was trying to screw both of them out of a match not just Paige." Ellie corrects. She realized what she just said making her go wide eyed.

"So you were trying to mess up that match." Shane nods. "Which is why I am giving both women their shots. Now will it be Natalya vs Paige at Payback I-"

"Don't you dare even think of that as an option." Ellie warned. "I don't just have this belt because I'm good in that ring buddy. I have it because I'm smarter and always one step ahead of everybody and that includes you." She said making him nod. "But that doesn't explain this Dr. Phil situation."

"Now I can explain that for you. Since Dr. Phil is RAW's guest we figured why not put him to use tonight and let him get to your issues."

"I don't have issues Shane!" Ellie shouts.

"Right." Shane nodded. "But still people have been thinking that you haven't been right since WrestleMania and I have to agree with them. So to make sure that you really are okay we are gonna let a professional check you out just to be sure."

"Oh what a load of shh..." Ellie trailed off in anger, she rested a hand on her hip with a chuckle. "Okay, you know what fine. You know the only ones really being punished here is Paige and Natalya who has her owns problems with Charlotte that she needs to fix. But I will play your game Shane.." She took a step forward getting in his face. "But be sure when one of those women go out in a stretcher or have to get checked in a mental hospital. You remember YOU caused it."

Ellie grinned as she backed away and left out the room.

Shane watched her go with a headshake. "That chick is really not wrapped too tight." He says making the crowd laugh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I hope Shane isn't just realizing that Ellie isn't wrapped to tight #RAW_

 _Ellie is bad at calming down, lol #RAW_

 _I can not wait to see her and Dr. Phil in a segment #RAW_

 _This is gonna be a fun RAW and only because we are probably see Ellie the most #RAW_

 _I love it when she wears pigtails! #RAW_

 _Yeah Shane your Women's Champion isn't wrapped tight at all #RAW_

 _Ellie following in her sister in law footsteps by being just as if not more crazy then she was #RAW_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Dr. Phil had the ring set up like he would have for his talk show, with a flat screen lowered in the middle. He had made his way to the ring and slapped a couple of fans hands.

"We are about to get our own version of the Dr. Phil show right here on RAW." Cole says excited. "His guest may not be to excited but I got a feeling he is."

He got in the ring and got a mic as his music had died down. The L.A crowd was giving him a good cheer.

"You know I have had a lot of challenges in my career and met some people but I don't think I met someone like this girl. Some say she has a personality disorder going on, others think she just fell off the tree and hit every branch on the way down. Then others think she is just plain crazy and I don't think that is it at all, I think I got a good feeling to what this one girl problem is. So instead of just saying 'she' why don't I bring her on out? Come on out Ms. Ellie Brooks." Dr. Phil motioned to the ramp as her name got cheers.

Ellie's theme hit making the crowd cheer loudly, she walked out grinning as they gave her a loud pop. She unzipped her black sleeveless hoodie to show the title around her waist.

"And there she is boys! The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks is coming down." JBL says happily. "I love her new look."

"John, you along with myself and Saxton know that isn't Ellie anymore." Cole says.

"What are you talking about Michael? That is Ellie, look at her." JBL defends as he motioned to Ellie who began walking down the ramp. "She has just been going through a lot and it doesn't help with Shane McMahon being down right unfair to this women. He should be thanking her for being such a good Champion already."

"Unfair?" Byron repeats. "JBL I watched Ellie purposely walk down that ramp on Smackdown and provoke Paige and continue to get in her head."

"It's not Ellie's fault Paige is so easy to anger and get inside her head, she let Ellie get in her head on Smackdown." JBL retorts. "I absolutely agree with Ellie that Paige shouldn't be facing her at Payback, she didn't win the match."

"Because of Ellie." Cole reminds.

"Oh waa." JBL mocks. "You don't know if Paige would have one Michael now you're going off pure speculation. I agree Ellie may not be acting herself but she is still the same loveable wrestler."

"Yeah, underneath all that crazy." Byron scoffs.

"You watch your mouth Byron." JBL warns. "Don't talk about our Women's Champion like that when she can't hear you."

Ellie walked across the apron, she looked to the crowd before hitting a split like Melina would.

"Wow." Byron reacts. "That's new." The crowd cheered as she bent her body under the bottom rope and slid under before crawling inside which got a lot of whistles. "See what I mean, that is not normal."

"I agree, when has Ellie ever did something like that?" Cole asks.

"She's trying new things." JBL shrugs.

Ellie got to her feet, she took her title off her waist and held it up to the crowd to a loud pop. This made her grin and back up to the chair Dr. Phil had set up. Her theme died down as she picked up the mic and sat down in the chair across from Dr. Phil.

"Ellie." Dr. Phil starts to speak.

"Shh." Ellie put a finger to her lips with a smile. "Listen to them." She motioned to the crowd that was still cheering.

 _'Ellie Quinn! Ellie Quinn'_ The crowd started up the chant.

Ellie smirked. "Okay guys let Dr. Phily have the floor." She put her title on her shoulders as she sat back.

Dr. Phil shook his head looking her over. "Well Ellie it's no shock on how much people are starting to like this new character of yours." She opened her mouth to speak. "And before you say you're still the normal Ellie, you can save it because now your just lying." This made her shrug and roll her eyes. "Now people may be calling you crazy, evil, mostly crazy but I just think this is a cry for help."

Ellie laughed, she put the mic in her lap and started clapping for him before picking it back up. "Wow Doc you caught me! It is such a cry for help because that's what you people think I need right? You think I need your help but sorry to break it to you, I don't. In fact the only damn reason I'm out here is because Shane said I had no choice because everybody seem to think I lost it. If anything I found myself and it makes me upset when I have to come out here to explain myself to you. A stupid, degree having hillbilly that finally made it out the trailer parks and just wants to make a quick buck!"

The crowd oohed as Ellie's look was now serious.

"See that is what I'm talking about Ellie, why are you angry? What in the world got you to this point of anger?" He asked.

"You! them, Shane, Paige, the Usos, Roman, all of you!" Ellie shouted. "Now I told you that there is no Ellie Quinn right now. I am being my perfectly normal self."

"You call anything you have been doing for the past week and half normal?" Dr. Phil questioned.

Ellie smiled. "Uh yeah."

"Everybody else doesn't seem to think so." Dr. Phil says.

"Look I got enough voices going on up in my head so I don't really care about any of your voices. If anything a lot of people should be happy I don't do everything they tell me to do because if I did..." Ellie started laughing sadistically and slapping her leg. "If I did everything they told me then you wouldn't have even got past the first question with me."

"I did because I am trying to get to the bottom of you and this character you got right now." He says. "I honestly think you need help. Last week on RAW you literally walked out here, got in this ring and insulted all the women in it. You just gave them you butt to kiss basically."

"They could have kissed something else but half the world is against it and I can't say it on television. Well PG television." Ellie shrugged as the crowd oohed and cheered, this made her look at them. "My lips guys, I was gonna say my lips. Ooh you guys are seriously nasty, shame on you L.A." She giggled. "Look bottom of the line is I treated those girls exactly how they deserved to be. Just be lucky I used my words and not my fist because it would have been lights out for all of them. Now if we are done with this little 'evaluation' I have a match to get ready for." Ellie stood up.

"Actually there is one more person that has something to say to you." Dr. Phil says making Ellie roll her eyes with a groan.

Paige theme hit as the crowd erupted in cheers, Ellie eyes went wide as she looked to the ramp.

"Uh-oh." Byron chuckles. "I think that is the last music Ellie wanted to hear."

Paige walked out to a loud pop as she marched her way down the ramp.

"What kind of evaluation is this?" JBL questioned. "Paige is not supposed to be out here."

Paige stopped at the apron to glare at her, she slid in the ring but Ellie quickly ran and slid out as the crowd booed.

"Ellie wanting no parts of Paige." Cole says, Ellie watched her back as she held her title and backed up the ramp slowly.

Paige was handed the mic by Dr. Phil as she looked back at her. "Ellie you have seriously lost your freaking mind and I don't care why or even want to know. All I know is you wanted to start a fight with me sweetheart and if games is what you want to play then I'll play them right with you. I don't care if it's you at Payback but I'm taking that title off somebody's waist but that doesn't start until I beat some respect into you." She pointed to Ellie. "You wanted the real Paige to come back well guess what, you got it!" Paige shouts as Ellie continued looking at her. "And when this is over we will see who is really the craziest but I promise you by the end of night I'll get my hands on you. You crazy, psychotic, bitch!" The crowd erupted into cheers as she threw the mic down, Paige theme hit.

"I think Ellie got her wish." Byron said. "She wanted this Paige and she got it."

"Yeah but in the end Ellie got what she wanted like always, think about that Byron." JBL says. "Paige may just be doing everything Ellie wants her to do." The camera showed Ellie backing up as she slowly started to laugh.

"Crazy to say but I think JBL may be right." Cole agrees. Paige glared at Ellie who hugged her belt tighter to her chest with a evil grin. "Look at that dark look in her eyes."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie really laid into Dr. Phil lol #RAW_

 _I don't think Ellie is crying for help, I just honestly think she is crazy #RAW_

 _I'm scared to know what else her voices say to her #RAW_

 _Well Randy Orton is no longer the only Superstar that hear voices, although I think Ellie's are worst #RAW_

 _The battle of the crazy begins #RAW_

 _Paige is gonna get her revenge on Ellie by playing her game #RAW_

 _I really don't like that evil grin that she did but let the crazy fight begin #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- About time you come around Paige but just remember nothing is off limits, if you are gonna play my game you gotta follow my rules #PlayTime_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed a flat screen as it was replaying the video of Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows brutally attacking the Usos. It moved over to show Ellie watching this as she got a loud pop, the crowd booed when Roman slowly walked to stand behind her.

Ellie raised a brow and turned around when she felt the presence of somebody behind her. "Now Roman how can I-"

"Did you do that?" Roman asked sternly as he pointed angrily to the screen behind her.

Ellie playfully rolled her eyes. "Roman I do not answer to you so, bye, bye." She waved. Ellie went to walk past him but Roman grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back so she slammed back in the wall. "What the hell is your issue!" She winced in pain from the impact of the wall.

Roman glared at her. "I know you had something to do with this."

"I didn't do anything now get off of me!" Ellie cried out.

"Hey!" AJ walked over into view as he got a loud pop from the crowd. "Do not do anything that you will regret. Let her go." Roman shot Ellie a dirty look as she still looked at him with a terrified expression, a bit of her had fell in her face. He let go and backed up. "She had nothing to do with that and I know she didn't."

"Your right." Roman nodded. "Because it was probably your idea."

"I don't need anybody to fight my battles, let me make that very clear." AJ got in his face as he stood in front of Ellie. "Now I know Ellie hasn't been acting herself but just because that happened doesn't mean she is dead set responsible. Now if you put your hands on her again then I will be the one you need to worry about...not her."

Roman glared at them. "It was one of you and trust me I will find out which one it was." He walked away as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction.

AJ turned his hat backwards as he turned around to look at Ellie who was still leaned against the wall. "You alright El?"

Ellie shoulders shook as she let out small cries. "I-I really didn't do it AJ...I swear I didn't."

AJ pulled her in a hug as he rubbed her back. "Yeah I know you didn't kid, I know."

Ellie cried and hugged him back using one arm. The camera panned around to show her one hand behind her back with her fingers crossed. She continued crying but it almost looked like she was smiling at the same time.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Damn that chick is evil, but smart #RAW_

 _Nobody is a better actor then Ellie Brooks, I swear #RAW_

 _Ooh she is lying! #RAW_

 _I still can't believe Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows are in the WWE! The Balor Club is almost back together again #RAW_

 _Ellie said she was gonna get her revenge and I guess she decided to start with the Usos #RAW_

 _That girl has now the most dangerous tag team by her side, which means things are about to get crazy #RAW_

 _Please tell me AJ doesn't believe that, both Gallows and Anderson are close friends of Ellie's and he knows that #RAW_

 _Ellie is lying to you AJ! #RAW_

 _Luke Gallows tweets- Me and KarlAnderson seen enough of this crap, nobody will keep disrespecting our sister that way #MoreToCome_

 _Karl Anderson tweets- WWEBrooks didn't tell us to do anything, we did it on our own because nobody treats our girl like that #ClubReunion_

 _Ellie tweets- Now I can't help it if the Usos were at the wrong place at the wrong time but I can't say they didn't have it coming #PaybackIsABitch_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Natalya had made her entrance as she was in the ring ready. Ellie's theme hit as the crowd were on their feet as she came out with her hood on.

"Introducing from Chicago Illinois, she is the current WWE Women's Champion. Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces.

"A woman who is now been the most talked about tonight." Cole says, Ellie took her hood off and held her arms out as they gave her a loud pop. She held up her title as she walked down the ramp and slapped a couple of fans hands. "From her and Paige and now from the speculation that Ellie is the one behind the attack on the Usos." The tron replayed the Usos getting attacked by Gallows and Anderson. "Those two men who are very close with Ellie and was apart of a group back in Japan."

"And just because of that you blame that innocent woman. Roman Reigns should be ashamed on the way he handled that situation." JBL says in disgust. "I believe Ellie had nothing to do with that. Instead of just pointing fingers at her people should be looking at AJ Styles who is just as close with them as Ellie. Maybe he brought them here but I don't think Ellie did that."

"Then why were her fingers crossed JBL?" Byron questioned.

"Muscle spasm." JBL shrugs.

"Oh please John." Cole scoffs. "I doubt AJ Styles did that, I would believe Ellie did it before AJ Styles. Not to mention she showed zero sympathy and threatened the Usos and Reigns that she was coming for them."

"Exactly." JBL nods. "Ellie said 'she' which means she is talking about herself. Not once did she say Gallows and Anderson who only did that to send a message. Not only to the tag team division but to the entire roster."

Ellie hit a split before sliding under the bottom rope and crawling inside the ring. She got to her feet and glared back at Natalya before getting on the second turnbuckle, she raised her belt in the air.

"Natalya gonna be the first one to get a shot at Ellie for the WWE Women's title." Byron says. Charlotte's theme hit as the crowd instantly 'Wooed'. "Now this is interesting."

Ellie lowered her belt as she looked to the ramp to see Charlotte and Ric Flair making their way out and down the ramp.

"Former WWE Diva's Champion Charlotte being accompanied by the two time Hall of Famer Ric Flair. They came to watch the show." JBL says excited. "This outta be good."

"Charlotte who has been having her issues with Natalya lately. What is she doing out here?" Cole questioned.

"She came to watch the match." JBL said. "Obviously Cole."

Ellie got down and watched this confused as Charlotte walked around the ring and glared at her but smirked when she looked at Natalya. This made Ellie just shrug and take her jacket off and throw it to the floor.

"Natalya doesn't look happy to see Charlotte and I don't blame her." Byron says. Charlotte and Ric had took their seats in two comfy chairs.

Charlotte's music died down as Ellie walked over and took the mic from JoJo with a smile. She patted her head and sat on the ropes to let her go out.

Ellie put the title on her shoulders as she sighed but quickly started grinning. "Charlotte I know that when you had the title that you could do what you want. But please remember that without a title I did whatever the hell I want." She said sternly as the crowd cheered. "This is a match for my title and so help me God if you get involved I will beat the hell out of you." Ellie's look turned into a frown as she looked at her. "Don't you ever interrupt my theme for yours again." She threw the mic down.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her and waved her off, Ellie gave her title off to the ref. Natalya kept looking back between Ellie and Charlotte.

The ref held up the title as the crowd cheered, he handed off to the time keeper. He looked between the two women before signaling for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"And here we go, title match underway. Ellie vs Natalya." Cole said as they circled around each other. Ellie grabbed her hand before pulling her into a headlock.

Natalya pushed her off to the ropes, she bounced but still held on to them. She ran to her but got a boot to the face, Ellie turned around and flipped backwards into a handstand to wrap her legs around Natalya. This made Nataly lift her whole body up.

"Look at the strength of Natalya!" Byron says as Natalya looked ready to do a powerbomb. Ellie dropped one of her legs and grabbed her arm as she locked her into the TCH. "Wait a minute look at this!"

"Now that is smart." JBL praises. "Ellie locking in the TCH on Natalya and in mid air basically." Natalya ran Ellie back into the corner which made her let go, Natalya backed up before running towards the corner. Ellie grabbed her and pulled her in to hit the turnbuckle face first, she threw her back down on the mat by the hair. Ellie hit her with a low kick to the face as the crowd oohed. "Perfect combination!"

Ellie dragged her away from the ropes and got down to cover her.

"One!"

"Two-" Natalya kicked out, Ellie went to move but Natalya grabbed her down into a cradle roll.

"Look at Natalya!" Cole exclaims.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Ellie managed to kick out.

"The Champ kicking out at two." Cole calls it. Ellie rolled over by the ropes and used them to pull herself up, Natalya recovered and ran after her. She pulled the ropes down making her go over the top and fall to the floor. "Natalya sent out the ring by Ellie, what is Ellie doing?"

Ellie had got out on the apron and backed up by the ring post, she motioned for Natalya to get up. She stood up and turned around as Ellie had ran and jumped on Natalya, she spun hitting her with a hurricanrana as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa!" Byron reacts.

Ellie was on her knees as she looked at Natalya who was still trying to recover from it and smiled. "This is my era Nattie, I warned you!" She got to her feet and pulled Natalya up with her, she ran and threw her back in the ring.

Natalya was working her way back to her feet as Ellie got on the apron and went to the top rope. She waited until she turned around to jump off and landed on her with double knees. Ellie grabbed her legs and hooked them.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Natalya kicked out as the crowd cheered.

Ellie smacked the mat in anger and grabbed Natalya by her leg, Natalya hit her with a donkey kick in her stomach. This sent her through the second rope and onto the floor by the commentators table. Charlotte and Ric watched as Natalya got out of the ring, she grabbed Ellie by one of her pony tails.

"Ow!" Ellie screamed.

"That's one way to get her up." Cole laughs.

Natalya through her back in the ring and turned around to look at Charlotte, Ellie quickly slid back out. Natalya turned back around as Ellie let out a scream and speared her over the table with force.

"Watch out!" Byron shouts.

"Ellie driving Natalya over the announce table!" Cole says, the crowd cheered this on. "Good lord." All three commentators had moved out the way. "Both girls are down and I mean that was just a forceful spear by Ellie to Natalya."

"Surprised she didn't break her in half." JBL said.

Ellie sat up as she heard the ref beginning to count. She banged her head back against the barricade lightly as she started going into a fit of laughter. "What in the world is wrong with her?"

"Oh now you see it?" Cole questions.

Ellie quickly popped back up as she slammed her hands down on the announce table. "Whoo that was fun!" She jumped over it to the other side.

Natalya had started to come to as she pulled herself up, Ellie grabbed her by the bun on top of her head. She slammed her head down on the announce table before dragging her across and letting her fall hard on the floor.

"Good grief and with force." JBL says. "Ellie is more aggressive then I seen in a long time."

Charlotte even watched this with wide eyes. Ellie picked Natalya up and threw her in the ring at the count of seven as she slid in behind her. Natalya got grabbed from behind in a headlock and taken down to the mat by Ellie who wrapped one leg around her. The ref was asking if she wanted to quit or give up but she just kept shaking her head 'No' as Ellie added more pressure.

"Ellie now trying to wear Natalya down and once again you can say how crazy she is but in this ring it is different." Byron says. "It's like she instantly goes to battle mode."

Ellie laughed as she leaned her head against Natalya's, she smiled. "Isn't this fun Nattie huh?! Are you having fun!" She shouted out. "I know I am!"

"Ellie is just, I don't even know what to call her anymore." Cole admits.

"She's amazing Cole, say it. A few screws loose but Ellie is absolutely amazing and talented when it comes to that ring." JBL says.

The crowd started to chant and cheer Natalya to her feet as it was working. Natalya grabbed Ellie by head and sat out which stunned her off and sent her stumbling back. Ellie went to grab her but Natalya grabbed her and suplexed her back into the corner.

"Ooh!" Cole reacted.

Ellie pulled herself up, Natalya ran and clotheslined her while she was in the corner, This made her fall down slumped as Natalya started to get fired up, she ran back to do it again. This time Ellie moved and crawled to the center of the ring, she got up to her feet and turned around as Natalya had spun and hit her with a lariat.

"Lariat by Natalya!" Byron calls it. "She's going for the cover."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Ellie managed to get the shoulder up as the crowd cheered shocked.

"Ellie barely getting the shoulder up, that was close." Cole says. "Natalya knows it as well that she was that close to being Women's Champion." Natalya got up, she grabbed Ellie's legs. "Oh we know what's coming here! Natalya going for the Sharpshooter on Ellie who is trying to fight it."

Ellie was fighting as she was trying to get her legs loose but Natalya had a good grip on them. She wrapped them around as she turned Ellie over, locking it in.

"She's got it!" Byron exclaims, the crowd cheered as Ellie screamed in pain trying to reach for something. "Natalya has the Sharpshooter locked in on Ellie dead center in the ring."

"The worst place you could ever be in that submission." JBL reminds.

"Ellie is screaming in pain." Cole says as Natalya leaned back more to add more pressure which made her scream louder. This made Ellie raise her hand up. "Is Ellie going to tap? Will Natalya pull off the upset and be going to Payback!"

"She has it locked in good and Ellie looks ready to give!" Byron said. "I know Ellie doesn't like to tap but she may wanna give in." Ellie closed her hand into a fist as she shook her head, she used both of her fist to lift her upper body up. "Wait a minute look at this."

Ellie used one arm to keep herself up, she reached back and grabbed her by the hair and pull her back making Natalya yell in pain. She got her hand locked under her chin and brought her down more before dropping her other arm to grab Natalya into the Muta lock.

"Oh my goodness, look at this!" Cole shouts shocked. The crowd cheered as both girls now had a submission on each other and were screaming in pain. "I don't think I ever seen something like this before. Natalya has the Sharpshooter on Ellie Brooks but now Ellie has her bent down into the Muta Lock. Both girls have a submission on the other!"

"Which one is taking the most pain is the question? Look how Natalya is bent guys!" Byron says.

"Your body is not supposed to bend many ways and that is one way it is not." JBL said. "Good grief that whole thing looks painful. Who is gonna tap?"

Natalya broke the Sharpshooter as this made Ellie let her go and roll away.

"Yeah Natalya had no choice. Ellie's legs were either gonna break or Natalya's back." Cole said. "That was still crazy, I have never seen that before. It shows how much Ellie is willing to go though to keep that belt."

Ellie got to her feet as she limped a bit, Natalya ran to hit her with a clothesline but got grabbed. Ellie reversed it so her and Natalya were back to back.

"Is Ellie going to go for a backslide?" Byron questions, Ellie shook her head as she used her arms to pick Natalya up and wrap her backwards around her. "Uh oh." Ellie got Natalya in position on her back as she held her. "We know what's coming here, Ellie has Natalya in position for the Blackout."

Ellie looked to be going for the Blackout but instead of that she hit the Gory Bomb on Natalya as the crowd cheered.

"That's a new one!" JBL reacts.

Ellie rolled her and Natalya over.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref calls it.

The crowd gave her a loud pop as her theme hit. Charlotte shook her head and Natalya but was actually smiling from her loss.

"Your winner of this match and still WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces.

Ellie was on her knees as the ref walked back over with her belt, she grinned as she happily took it from him. She jumped up and hugged him before letting the ref raise her hand to a loud reaction.

"She is still the woman boys." JBL says. "Congratulations to Ellie. That was a great match but unfortunately for Natalya the Pipebomb Queen isn't ready to give up her throne."

"Take a look at that move that Ellie used." Cole says as replays was shown. "Pulling out everything in her book and Ellie is still our crazy Women's Champion." Charlotte got up and started leaving with Ric Flair by her side. "Charlotte looks pretty happy that Natalya lost.

Ellie held up her belt to the crowd, she shook her hair out it's pony tails and flipped it back. Charlotte headed to the back while the ref checked on Natalya who was finally coming to. Ellie lowered her belt as she slowly looked back at Natalya with a grin and raised a brow.

"I don't like that look." Byron says warily. Ellie dropped her belt as she grabbed Natalya down and locked her back into the TCH as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction. "Oh come on Ellie that's enough, you don't have anything left to prove!"

"I don't think this is about proving anything this is now just about hurting Natalya." Cole says honestly, Ellie laughed as she Natalya was yelling and trying to get out of it. "Just look at the enjoyment on her face from something like this, that is not Ellie."

"Who's the best Natalya huh?" Ellie shouted as she teased her. "I should break your arms and send you packing back to your emotionless stupid husband! Don't you ever come after my title you little bimbo, do you hear me Nattie huh?!"

The ref tried to get her off. "Come on ref get her off, she is gonna break Natalya's arm if somebody doesn't stop her." Byron said. "Ellie has really lost it." The crowd gave a loud pop when Paige ran out in a pair of jeans and one of her shirts. "Look who's coming!"

Ellie saw this and broke the hold on Natalya, she quickly got up and signaled for Paige to come on.

"This is about to be a fight guys! Ellie isn't backing down." JBL exclaims. The crowd erupted when both Ellie and Paige collided with punches and started fighting. "I told you!"

Both girls went down to the ground exchanging punches.

Paige rolled her over and started punching and banging Ellie's head in the mat. Ellie flipped it over and unloaded on her with right strike punches.

"Guys this was bound to happen sooner or later and look at those punches by Ellie!" Cole shouts. Paige kicked her off and got to her feet, Ellie got up and speared her through the ropes. "This is crazy!"

Ellie jumped back on Paige and took her down to the floor as refs and security came running out. The crowd booed as they started trying to pull each girl apart but it was easier said then done. They managed to get Ellie to let her hair go, Paige got loose and jumped back on Ellie taking her down as the crowd cheered.

"They are at it again!" Byron says.

Paige and Ellie continued throwing punches as security now came down and helped pull them apart. "Guys I think this is exactly what Ellie wanted Paige to do." JBL says. "She wanted to fight but on her terms and now it is just an all out fight out here."

They pulled Paige up the ramp as Ellie was screaming and kicking to get free. The crowd cheered when she got loose and ran up the ramp.

"Look at Ellie, look at this!" Cole exclaims as Ellie took a leap and jumped on her and the refs but still managed to get Paige and take her down. "Ellie just flew halfway up the ramp!"

"Crazy Ellie or not that girl loves to fight." JBL says.

"Come on Ellie let her go! Let her go Ellie!" A security guy yelled.

They pulled Paige off and took her down to the lower part of stage as Ellie was being held back and still trying to get out their hold.

Ellie smirked as she watched Paige yell at her and be dragged away. "This isn't your house anymore Paige! It's mine, it always has been!" She yelled before laughing. "Always has!"

"Guys these two women are gonna kill each other before we even get to Payback." Cole said.

"I actually agree with you Michael." JBL nods. "Because this is personal."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alright Paige about time, that's the girl I wanna see #RAW_

 _Ellie and those punches, you can tell she was in MMA at one point #RAW_

 _That fight and match was freaking awesome! #RAW_

 _Once again Ellie and the women are stealing the show #RAW_

 _Paige and Ellie were beating the hell out of each other #RAW_

 _I agree with JBL, those two are gonna kill each other #RAW_

 _Craziest women brawl since Becky and Ellie, I can't wait for their match at Payback #RAW_

 _Paige is about to give Ellie some serious Payback #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- This ain't over Paige, we are just starting to have fun trust me. I have a lot of jokes and the punch lines are really gonna knock you out #GoodNight_

* * *

 **I hope people liked each chapter and I been reading the reviews and trust me when I tell you that Enzo and Ellie will be face to face soon. Saving it for a good time but I hope people liked the update, I wonder what Ellie Quinn is gonna do next? She is all about having fun but hitting you where it hurts at the same time but until next time people!**


	57. A Break

**Authors Note- I'm gonna try from time to time squeeze in an off screen chapter. I mostly trying to save most of them for when Seth comes back but I do have to let my mind relax sometime and do a chilled out chapter. So don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Pharya was on Facetime with Mercedes as she was waiting for her luggage to come around.

"So how long are you really gonna be gone?" She pouted at the screen.

Mercedes chuckled when she saw her pout. _"Aww and just for two PPV's at the most. I should be back a couple weeks before Money in the Bank to settle things with Charlotte. Then after her I might be coming after you honey."_ She pointed.

"I will look forward to that." Pharya nodded with a smile. "And stop injuring yourself."

 _"Oh yeah Pharya I got on top of the rope and said 'Ooh let me fall off this tonight!'."_ Mercedes gave an eye roll.

"Hey, watch it smartness." Pharya pointed at her.

Mercedes smiled. _"But you better promise we are gonna be traveling together for a couple weeks. I told Allen I am done sharing."_

"Like you and Bayley are trying to share my boyfriend as your bestfriend?" Pharya raised an amused brow.

 _"Hey I didn't wanna start that war with her but it's on."_ Mercedes pointed. _"Seth was Sasha Banks bestfriend first and you stole Shinskue and Finn so yeah."_

Pharya fake gasped. "I did not steal them. I just knew them way longer and first so ha. But that is something the three of you are gonna have to figure out I told Bayley I'm staying out of it."

 _"You know he was my bestfriend first."_ Mercedes says making Pharya roll her eyes at her. _"Still I told Allen I'm not sharing when I come back. You are traveling with me when I come back. Unless we work out a schedule but then we would have to make room for Colby to."_

Pharya shook her head. "Are you seriously gonna make up a traveling schedule on who gets me and for how long?"

 _"Yeah. Better to have a system and now you got your boys Gallows and Anderson that's gonna be with you and Allen so I'm trying to compromise."_ Mercedes shrugs. _"Yeah I saw all of your photos from Raw but you are really getting into that Ellie Quinn character, aren't yah?"_

"Oh yeah." Pharya nods.

 _"So how do they plan to snap you back into the real Ellie?"_ Mercedes asked.

"I can't tell you..." Pharya sung. "And before you say it, I can only not tell you because I don't know myself. Hunter and Currano just told me to keep it going. Which means I have to stay crazy for this PPV and the next one which is hard."

 _"You don't make it look that hard."_ Mercedes scoffed.

Pharya winked. "Cause I'm a Brooks baby. We make everything look easy." She grabbed her suitcase once she saw it come around.

 _"Well you better enjoy your two days, no baby making."_ Mercedes pointed.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Oh shutup but your right Currano gave me just two days since I have a live show not to far on Sunday. I wasn't booked for any on Friday and Saturday since I did a whole bunch of other things during the week so I will enjoy this."

 _"Your not nervous to meet Colby's family?"_ Mercedes raised a brow.

"Eh not really, his mom is hilarious and she likes me. The only people I haven't met is his grandfather, stepfather and his real dad." Pharya shrugs. "So wish me luck Boss."

 _"Good luck Phar, text me later."_ Mercedes waved.

"Gotcha." She nodded before ending the call. Her hair was still dyed for storyline reasons as she had it brushed up in a pretty, neat, wavy ponytail.

After lifting up the handle to her suitcase she had hooked her bag on her shoulder and made her way through the airport. She had got stopped multiple times by a lot of fans which she figured since it was an airport and with her hair people could spot her easily.

Pharya had managed to get a day off and make it to Iowa to go to Colby's grandfather's birthday party. It was a bargain but Hunter gave it to her but that probably meant she was gonna be busy all next week. This was gonna be the first time she actually seen his place since the one he had in Chicago was just an escape apartment. He already told her that everything was moved back in and he was settling back in great back home.

After waving goodbye to the last fan she headed out the front exit. She had on a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of boots and black button up coat.

She looked around when she got outside and already spotted him on his phone leaned against the car. He just had on his hat that was turned to the side with a pair of jeans and his army green coat.

Pharya walked over to him with a smile. "Now don't you look adorable waiting for your girlfriend."

"Yeah her-" Colby stopped wide eyed when he realized who was talking. Pharya started laughing as he cracked a smile. "Seriously Phar, get on over here you goof." He pulled her in a hug as she was still laughing at his reaction.

Pharya hugged him back as her laughter started to die down. "Geez your so warm, see this is why I like hugging you. I missed you Lopez." She smiled.

Colby chuckled. "I missed you to and yeah I was sitting in the car but it got to hot so I had to come out here." He pulled away and looked her over. "I'm actually liking the new hair color, not everybody could pull that off."

"I know but I'm one of a kind." Pharya shrugged.

"Yeah you are." He went to kiss her but she stopped him by clearing her throat, Colby pulled back to look at her. "What?" Pharya jerked her thumb back to the people she could feel staring. He looked up and was shocked to see a lot of people watching and snapping pictures. "I now see the issue."

"Uh-huh." Pharya nodded with a giggle.

Colby smirked taking her suitcase and bag. "Come on let's get you to the house."

"Your house?" Her brow raised.

He gave a playful eye roll. "Yes my house."

Pharya got inside as he closed the door, she pulled out her phone to respond back to a text. Colby had closed the trunk before opening the door and getting in the driver's seat, he started it up before pulling off.

"Let me guess Twitter?" Colby raised a brow as he glanced over at her.

"Nah I had to reply back to Phil and Allen so they wouldn't have heart attacks." She put her phone away and looked out the window. "This place looks really peaceful, or is it just the rain weather?"

"Eh a little bit of both." Colby shrugged. "Mostly peaceful when it rains though. But trust me when it's cold it is cold."

"Really?" Pharya says fake shocked. "Cause I just wore this coat because it goes great with these shoes."

He looked over to see her smirking. "Ha-ha-ha." Colby palmed her face back making her laugh. "Your real funny."

"I know I am." Pharya grabbed his arm. "But there is no getting rid of me now buddy."

"Now I would never get rid of you. I might just put you in the trunk though." He shrugged, he looked over to see her jaw dropped and chuckled.

"You need to stop talking to Allen on ways to punish me seriously. You guys are gonna stop threatening me with this trunk thing." Pharya pointed.

"You are very cute when you try to be serious." Colby smirked.

"Oh shut up." Pharya let his arm go and folded her arms across her chest.

"Seriously and congratulations by the way. You got all your guys in the WWE." He says referring to Gallows and Anderson. "I guess all you need is Finn up there?"

"I know right, we had fun celebrating their debut. But yeah we need Finn and then-" Pharya laid her head on his shoulder. "I need you back to. Then I will have all my guys back."

Colby smiled. "Guess me and Finn better get a move on but I do got some good news."

"Which is?" Pharya lifted her head.

"I go back to in ring training next week." Colby says.

Pharya eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Gonna see how I can take bumps and everything."

"I'm so proud of you!" Pharya hugged his arm since he was driving. "I knew that you could get back in the ring sooner. Shows that busting your ass for months paid off."

"Yeah it did mostly because I had everybody backing me up, then I had you to." He glanced over at her.

Pharya waved it off with a scoff. "You could have done this without all of us."

"Yeah but I probably wouldn't be almost back so soon without you guys pushing me, so thanks." Colby nudged her.

She smiled. "Your welcome and try not to get injured again please."

"Will do." Colby nodded. "As long as you stop singing in the shower."

"Hey." Pharya pointed at him with a stern tone. "I sound amazing in there."

Colby rolled his eyes. "I guess we are hearing two different things then, huh?"

"Oh shut it." Pharya laid her head back on his shoulder.

After a while Colby pulled up to a nice size house, he parked right in front of the door. Pharya got out and looked it over before closing the car door behind her.

"When did you buy this?" She pointed to it.

Colby closed the car door as he got out. "A couple months after I started in NXT." He took her suitcase out of the trunk. "Wanted to stay close to home so I moved out Davenport."

"Nice." Pharya nodded, she hooked her bag over her shoulders. "So your parents are still in Buffalo?"

"Kinda in between but yeah mostly." He slammed the trunk close.

"Geez Colby take your trunk off why don't you." Pharya walked ahead.

"The nerve Brooks." Colby followed behind. "I find that funny from a girl who almost got the door to my new car taken off."

Pharya shook her head. "You gotta let go of the past man."

"Pharya that was last month." Colby said making her scratch her head. "Exactly." He says pulling out his keys.

"In my defense you should be happy I have good reflexes and if you ask me I think that Challenger had it out for you." Pharya points.

Colby chuckled. "What like a car war?"

"Yeah, see now you get it." Pharya nodded.

Colby shook his head and opened the door letting her go in first. She was quickly greeted by a small barking dog running from out the bedroom.

"Kevin!" Pharya dropped her bag. She quickly got down to greet him and pick him up. "Now I know I was missed."

Colby shook his head looking at his dog that was making himself comfortable in her arms. "You are such an attention stealer man, worser then a cat."

"Colby." Pharya gasped moving Kevin away from him, she put a hand over his ears. "Don't use the C word in front of him."

He playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna put this suitcase in my room while you two finish your hug fest."

Pharya looked down at Kevin as she petted him. "Your daddy is just jealous."

"No I'm not!" Colby called out. Pharya chuckled as she put him down, he ran off to follow Colby in the room. "Oh don't come after me now."

This made her laugh as she walked around looking over the place, she took her coat off and hung it up. She had on a long sleeved black v-neck with white lines.

It wasn't that much stuff there but it was still well decorated and looked exactly like something he would live in. The house was a nice size, she looked down when her foot kicked something and saw a game controller. She gave a playful eye roll before heading to the back but stopped when she saw a little office space.

"Aww, this makes you look like a business guy." Pharya says pointing to the room.

Colby peaked out the room. "Maybe because I am."

"Yeah right." Pharya walked inside and looked to see he had some old photos framed from when he was a teen, old NXT photos. He even had a photo from The Shield hanging up, she stopped in front of it with a smile as she looked it over. "You guys were so young."

Colby walked in looking over his mail. "What are we now old?" He had took his coat and hat off.

"A little." Pharya shrugged. "This was in 2013 and it is 2016." Colby looked up when she said this, Pharya smirked. "Yeah, feel old yet?"

"Well now I do." Colby laughed slightly as he threw the mail on the table and headed across the hall to his room. "Thanks Pharya."

She followed after him. "Hey, it's not my fault I made you feel old."

"Uh it kind of is." Colby nodded. Pharya fell face first on his big bead with a groan, he smirked. "Really?"

Pharya got up as she took her hair out of it's ponytail and shook it out. "Yeah man I'm tired."

"Comes with being Champion sweetheart. And they wanna keep you champ for a long time so you are gonna be more tired than this." Colby says.

"Don't remind me." Pharya rolled her eyes, she played with the ring on her finger. "You did tell your mom about this so she won't freak out right?"

"Way ahead of you. She was the one I talked to before I gave it to you and she thought it was actually a good thing. Then she went on something about how stupid I would be if I didn't lock you down and some other stuff." Colby waved it off, Pharya started laughing. "She may look sweet and innocent but the woman has a mouth behind her."

"That is why your mom is so cool." Pharya says. "Kinda bummed that I have to leave tomorrow night though."

Colby shook his head. "I'm not." He sat on the bed next to her. "The fact that I still get to see you makes me kinda forget about that. It sucks but I of all people know how busy a Champion schedule can be." Colby moved her hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear. "So seeing you for two days is better then nothing, right?"

Kevin had jumped up on the bed in between them making Colby chuckle as Pharya smiled.

"Yeah, you got a point." She nodded. "So are you gonna take me on the tour or what?"

"You ready?" Colby brow raised.

"Let me fix my pony tail into a messy bun and then lets do this." Pharya clapped as she hugged Kevin. "That means we are all going for the ride, right buddy?"

He was excited as he jumped off the bed and ran out the room making her laugh.

"Again with attention stealing." Colby rolled his eyes.

Pharya smiled before jumping on Colby and taking him down on the bed in a hug, she laid on top of him. "I didn't forget about you." She lifted up to look down at him. "Stop being jealous, get jealous at the right times."

Colby scoffed before flipping it over, she let out a yelp of shock when he did this. He was now hovering over top of her. "I don't get jealous."

"Oh sure, right." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Liar now let me up."

"No, I think I kinda like you in this position." Colby says.

"So I'm not getting the tour anymore?" Her brow raised.

"No you are just...later." Colby shrugged. "It will be a while before I get you back here so might as well make the most of it. That's only if you want me to."

Pharya nodded. "Yeah." She smirked putting hand on his shoulder. "Wouldn't really be right to send me back on the road frustrated now would it?"

"No." He shook his head.

Colby unbuttoned her jeans as he leaned down and started kissing her..

* * *

 ** _'Later'_**

Later on that day they had drove down Colby's grandparents house after he showed her his old spots. He showed her the old recs, his high school and a couple other places that he hung at when he was younger. It had gotten a little darker but they still made it to the party on time.

"Is my bun crooked?" Pharya touched it.

"It is tilting." Colby nodded, her eyes widened. "Kidding, kidding." He laughed when she smacked his arm.

"Your not funny Lopez." She gave him a playful eye roll. Pharya had changed as she had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a long sleeve white v-neck. "Your hat is crooked."

"Actually it's supposed to be to the side smarty pants." Colby nudged her, she just slapped his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature."

Pharya smirked and gave a shrug. "You started it."

Colby knocked on the door. His mom Holly quickly opened it up.

She smiled. "He followed through and brought Pharya everybody!"

"Ah geez, here we go." Colby threw a hand up

Pharya tried holding back her laugh. "Glad to know I was expected."

"Of course you were, get in here." Holly pulled her and Colby in as she closed the door, she hugged Pharya. "Glad you could come."

"Well I do like birthday parties." Pharya nodded.

"Well you came to the right one." She said.

Colby's stepdad Bob had came over with a smile. "Is this her?"

"Yeah this is Pharya." Colby put his hands on her shoulders. "Pharya this is my stepdad Bob Lopez."

Pharya shook his hand with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You to and Colby was right when he said you are even more beautiful in person." He says looking at him with a smirk.

Pharya grinned. "Did he now?"

"And her head just got bigger." Colby nodded.

"He did and wasn't lying, you're not really that crazy in real life are you?" Bob questioned.

Pharya giggled. "No sir."

"Funny, Colby I thought you said she is crazy off screen to?" Bob looked over at him. Colby shook his head as he cleared his throat.

Pharya folded her arms across her chest. "Now that one I believe to."

Colby nervously smiled. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Uh-huh." Pharya said not believing it.

"Why don't you take her to meet the birthday guy himself." Holly said nudging Colby. "Your brother is over there to."

"Oh yeah, come on Pharya." Colby grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"More crazy huh?" Her brow raised.

"That was all lies." Colby says.

"Even the beautiful part?"

"Now that I said." He nodded, they went out on the patio to see his brother and grandfather.

"Colby!" His grandfather said excitedly, he walked over and pulled him in a hug. "Glad you could make it."

"Happy Birthday and you know I wouldn't miss it." Colby pulled away, he gave his brother a bro hug. "Hey man."

"Just when I thought I would have to come drag you out from the game." Brandon chuckled.

"And I know you." His grandfather pointed at Pharya with a smile. "This must be the girl your always talking about." He smacked his arm. "About time you bring her to meet me and you did good for yourself, she is really pretty. Not saying you don't have good taste in woman Col but I think it got better after puberty." This made Pharya and Brandon snicker.

"Granddad she can hear you." Colby reminds. "She is literally right here."

Pharya extended her hand. "Happy Birthday and it's really nice to meet you sir."

"Oh you don't have to be so formal." He waved it off and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming and for keeping this wild guy in check."

Pharya pulled away. "Anytime."

"And you already met Brandon." Colby motioned to his brother.

"Still being crazy?" Brandon looked to her.

"It's how I make my living man." Pharya shrugged. Brandon chuckled before pulling her in a hug and messing with her hair. "Why do you and Colby always do that?"

"Because it annoys you." Brandon confessed.

"Tried to tell her she is really cute when she's mad." Colby says.

"Now you stop trying to make the poor girl mad." Their grandfather defended.

"Yeah." Pharya cosigned with a nod.

This made Brandon and Colby smirk at her.

Their grandfather nudged her. "I got a way for you to get back at them but mostly Colby. I still got some old videos of him when he was kid not to mention pictures and I promise all of them will make you laugh. There is even one with Colby taking his first bath and I still have the potty training video."

Brandon caught himself from doing a spit take with his drink as he started laughing.

Pharya's jaw dropped with a smile. "No-freaking-way."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. She doesn't need to see that I thought you got rid of the ones that were in the 'Never to be seen box' remember that box?" Colby questioned nervously. "You swore it would never been seen."

"And it hasn't. I kept it in the closet for a great time like this and you said you really like her so you might as well let her see it." His grandfather shrugs.

"I would not let my future children see half of those videos, that's how embarrassing they are." Colby says.

"I would love to see them." Pharya speaks up.

"Come on I'll show you where I got em and I just got a new flat screen to." He started walking back in.

"Oh man that is just great, you know they say HD is the best." Pharya says as she followed him. She peeked back outside at Colby with a smirk. "Thanks for bringing me Colby." Pharya winked before she walked inside.

Colby palmed his forehead as Brandon was still laughing. "The only thing I can do now is pray he doesn't give her a copy."

Brandon shook his head. "He seems to be having a great party already though."

"While ruining my life at the same time. I think this is exactly how he wanted to spend his birthday." Colby said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "At least she is having fun. I'm sure mom will introduce her to anybody else that comes in."

Brandon nodded. "You know this is the first girl you brought around since Leighla that fits in just like that.

"Yeah, mom is already her number one fan." Colby jokes. "But I just hope that's a good thing. I don't want it to end up just like things did with her."

"I doubt it." Brandon shrugged. "She is on the road with you, Pharya wouldn't do what she did by exposing you or Zhara like that. Not to mention you really have no reason to cheat on a girl like that who is working with you."

"That's true." Colby nods. "I don't think I even have it in me to hurt her without feeling like a huge ass in the end."

"Not to mention Punk might try to break you in half." Brand puts in.

"That to but he knows my history and I got his respect, not to mention the rest of her guys. You know from Allen, Gallows, and Anderson." He said, his brows furrowed. "Now that I think about it I got pretty much everybody's okay on being with her except for one."

Brandon raised a brow. "Who's that?"

"Finn." Colby said as he thought about it. "He hasn't really said anything about it actually."

Brandon gave a shrug. "Maybe he is just that chilled back type and won't really say anything unless he has to. You haven't given him a reason to so he probably is just keeping quiet."

"Yeah you could be right." He nodded. "Still after listening to their history on the podcast you would think he would have been said something. But I could be just overthinking things."

"You do tend to do that." Brandon pointed.

"Oh hush." Colby stood up as they both headed towards the door. "Let's go see what video he wanted to show her first."

"Potty training." Brandon snorted out a laugh.

Colby through a hand up. "Give it a rest would you."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and I will see you guys in the next three or two chapter update. I hope you guys like this update and I will see you next time!**


	58. Mind Games, Ellie Quinn's Real Reason

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! Hope I didn't keep a lot of people waiting and I am very excited to see the Women's Hell in a Cell match. Although I do think they could do more to build it up but I'm sure I can fix that when we get to that point of the story. Will Ellie be involved? Will she be the one holding the title? I don't know, I guess we will just have to wait to find that out. Anyway I am glad I see more people following and favoriting the story but don't forget to leave reviews to. Also there is no need to keep asking me can Seth win his own matches or drop his own pipebombs because he will. I'm not saying all of his matches will be in the story but a majority of them will, Ellie is still the main character here. I am mostly focused on her career but Seth's will be involved a little as well.**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring'**_

Paige had made her way to the ring as Emma was leaned against the ropes waiting for her with a frown. She took her leather jacket off as she got up on the second rope getting the crowd hyped up.

"That woman Paige has a date with the WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks at WWE Payback." David says as it showed a picture on the jumbo tron. "I really would not want to be in her shoes right now."

"I gotta agree with you David. You can't prepare for a match with Ellie because now Ellie is more unpredictable then she has ever been." Byron agreed with him. "But Paige is not backing down. I mean that brawl between her and Ellie, guys I felt every single one of those punches. This thing is getting so personal between both of them especially with the state Ellie is in right now."

"You mean her going crazy?" David asks.

"Well crazy or not, Paige has to push Ellie to the back of her mind tonight and focus on Emma." Ranallo answers. "If Paige wants to take that from Ellie she has to keep her out of her head. Ellie proved when she went up against Natalya this pass Monday that she isn't ready to give that title to anyone. But I believe Paige can be the one to knock her off if she keeps Ellie out her head."

"Easier said then done with a person like Ellie." Byron says.

Paige jumped down looking over at Emma. The ref was about to signal for the bell until Paige theme hit again, this made her look to the ramp confused.

"What's going on? Technical difficulty or something?" Ranallo asks.

"I think so-" David stopped when Ellie sideway skipped out to a loud reaction from the crowd. "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

"What in the world?" Byron questioned. "I-Is that Ellie dressed up as Paige?"

"Yes, yes Byron it is." Ranallo nods.

Ellie stopped on stage with her hands behind her back as she was grinning. She had on a black wig with the ends curled up like Paige use to wear it before. Ellie wore the purple ring gear that Paige wore when she first debuted on RAW, along with her knee pads and boots.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?!" Paige shouts over the music as she leaned on the ropes near the ramp.

Paige music died down as Ellie played with the mic that she had in her hand with a smirk. Her brow raised amused when she listened to the crowd that was still cheering for her.

"Ahem, hey everyone!" Ellie waves smiling as the crowd cheered. "Does everybody know who I am?" She listened to the crowd as they yelled 'Paige'. "That's right I am that sad disappointment in the ring that you see right there and no I'm not talking about Emma." Ellie leaned to the side to looked behind Paige at Emma. "Who apparently is going with the whole woman football gimmick back there and that's okay." The crowd laughed as Ellie shook her head. "But Emma this isn't about you this is about me, this is about Paige. See I was once a dominant woman back there and one to not be messed with but then I turned into that across from you. A sad shell of what I use to be. Now I just wanna see what news on the internet I'm gonna make next or what stupid teenage stunt I will pull again to piss people off. I guess people are wondering why I don't have the title but it currently and always will belong to Ellie because she is better then me. Which is why I disrespect her, try to get in her business and want to embarrass myself by getting in a match with her at Payback. Because there is no other reason why I would want a match with her. I don't want that title...then again I also said I didn't like the Bella's but are hanging with them and Eva Marie like besties. And I'm on Total Divas to." Ellie pouted shaking her head. "Yeah I'm just all messed up over here but thankfully I have one man that makes it all better for me. I don't know where he is but..." She trailed off when she saw car headlights. "Oh wait, there he is! There he is right there!"

A car like Alberto would have had pulled up on the side like he normally would for his old entrance. The crowd cheered as the the person driving honked the horn a couple of times.

"Is Ellie serious right now?" David asks. "Byron, Ranallo is she?"

"This is about throwing Paige off her game and getting in her head." Byron replies.

"I would be lying if I say it wasn't working because Paige does not look happy." Ranallo points out. The camera showed Paige glaring angrily at the ramp.

"Who is driving that?" Byron asked.

The person parked the car and got out wearing a black suit with a white scarf. He was a Mexican guy that had his hair cut like Alberto's would.

The guy picked up a bouquet of roses that were spray painted black. He closed the door and walked up the ramp onto the stage next to Ellie.

"Oh my gosh! Are these for me?" She put a hand over her chest in fake shock as he smiled and nodded, Ellie screamed like a happy teenage girl. "I can't believe you would get something like this for me and you even got them as my favorite color." Ellie smiled. "Now that is relationship goals."

He got a mic and started talking. "Paige ever since I saw you I knew I wanted to make you happy and I'm doing just that by destroying your career." The crowd oohed as Paige shook her head with a frown. "And I only do it because it's best for you."

"Well that's a lie." Ellie says. "But I'm gonna believe you and take these because that is how naive and stupid I really am." She took the flowers out his hand and held them. "And no matter where you go I promise I will follow right in your stupid footsteps. Who knows I might be even more dumb and get a tattoo with you name on it but we will cross that bridge when it comes. The bottom line is I'm only with you because no guy has really ever loved me and I just don't know how to handle it. I mean look at me, I never thought for one second that somebody would be interested in a girl with a childish attitude like me. The palish no tan skin I have, people thought me and Sheamus were related for a period of time. Or the crazy fact that somebody could love the manish face structure that I have. Let's not start on the possible sex change and adam's apple situation right now." The crowd oohed.

"Are you serious Ellie!" Paige shouted.

"But I am gonna really need you and these flowers sweetheart." Ellie put a hand on his shoulder. "Because at Payback not only will Ellie beat me, she will keep her title, and I will continue killing what is left of my career. But to be honest I barely have that as it is so to keep myself relevant...I'm just gonna continue to be the ass of all of Ellie's jokes. Ah-haa-ha-ha!" Ellie let out a cackle laugh.

Ellie hit a spin as the guy caught her and lifted her up bridal style. Her theme hit as she continued laughing and kicking her legs while holding the flowers.

Paige ran her hands through her hair with a glare as she stared her down.

"Guys Ellie is just pushing, pushing, and pushing Paige and sooner or later she is gonna snap." David says. "Ellie is getting a sick enjoyment out of messing with her and getting in her head."

"Bye, bye, Paigey!" Ellie waved with a giggle. "Bye, bye. And good luck in your match!" She let her head fall back as she laughed.

"How is Paige supposed to focus on her match after that?" Byron questions. "I'm telling you Ellie is just getting sicker by the day."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Okay that was funny, I'm sorry lol #Smackdown_

 _The funniest thing I seen on #Smackdown in a long time_

 _She really had a guy dress up and come out like Alberto would, I can't take Ellie #Smackdown_

 _I kinda like those black roses #Smackdown_

 _Ellie puts the E in evil #Smackdown_

 _That was just wrong and childish, Paige will make her pay for that #Smackdown_

 _People can say what they want but that was funny as hell #Smackdown_

 _Mind games is Ellie's middle name #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I was simply just showing Paige how stupid and dumb she truly looks with the things that she does. You people call it mind games and I call it showing the truth_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed the TV as Emma was walking up the ramp from winning her match with Paige. It panned over to show Ellie as she got a loud pop from the crowd. She no longer had on the black wig but still wore the ring gear. Her pink and blue hair was in two curly french braids.

Paige was shown in the ring looking disappointed as she was still trying to recover from the entire match. Ellie folded her arms shaking her head with a smirk.

"Can't even beat someone like Emma." Ellie pouted. "Poor Paigey, she should she really stay more focus." She stopped when she heard somebody walked over. Ellie slowly turned around as her pout went up into a smirk as she raised her brow. "Now what in the hell could you possibly want? Who let you in here?"

The camera moved to show Dean Ambrose. He got a massive pop from the crowd as he had on one of his muscle t-shirts and jeans. His hair was still dry and curly so it was a bit all over the place as usual and fell over his eyes a bit.

Dean chewed his gum as he looked her up and down, he pointed. "So you really have finally lost your rocker haven't yah?"

"Did you figure all of that out by yourself?" Ellie questioned with a smile.

"I did actually." Dean nods, she playfully rolled her eyes. "Look I don't know what all of this is going on with you..." He motioned to her with his hands making her look herself over before back up at him. "Not sure I would even care but I kind of like it."

"Hooray!" Ellie threw her hands up happily. "Because that's what I was finally hoping to hear, thank you Dean."

"Okay I heard that sarcasm but you know something." Dean pointed. "I thought I was the only person a bit not there but you got me beat. You are a seriously unstable chick."

"No I'm not. I put Ellie Quinn back where she belongs I don't know how long I gotta tell you people that." Ellie says.

Dean tilted his head a bit. "Did you?" He walked forward.

"Yes." Ellie backed up.

"You sure?" He questioned taking slow steps forward. "You are positive on this?"

"Very positive." Ellie continued moving back and kept watching his movements carefully. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Why do you keep backing up?" Dean asked.

"Why do you keep walking forward?" Ellie asked him back.

"Because last time I checked. The crazy you actually likes me more then a friend doesn't she?" Dean raised a brow. He watched her stiffen at his words and smirked. "Yeah she does." Ellie was getting closer to the wall, instead of keep backing up she tried making a run for it. "I don't think so you little psycho." Dean grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back. He slammed her back against the wall and trapped her there by putting an arm on each side by her head. Ellie just winced a bit before glaring at him with a frown, it soon turned up into a big grin. Dean nodded with a grin of his own, he let out a slight chuckle. "There it is right there. That's how I know you're really gone up there, the normal you would have been insulted and pushed me away by now."

Ellie tilted her head to the side. "Aw that doesn't sound so nice, you sure I would do it?"

Dean eyed her before smirking, he shook his head. "No...not right now at least." He messed with the blue side of her hair and let it fall off his finger. "I missed this side of you."

"And why is that?" Ellie raised a brow.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe because she is the only side that can understand me." Ellie eyes softened as she looked at him. "I bet I can tell you all the thoughts I have right now and you wouldn't look at me crazy. Although I don't think any of them compare to what goes through that head of yours."

Ellie smiled. "Y-You actually like this me?" She asked as he nodded finally moving his eyes up to look at her. "Nobody ever said that."

"That's because nobody can match your crazy." Dean said making her look to the side. "Nobody except me."

Ellie looked back at him and started grinning at him. She moved and hugged him which made the crowd cheer in shock, Dean hugged her back and rested a hand on the back of her head.

"I missed your presence to." Ellie closed her eyes.

Dean sighed out a smirk. "That's better then nothing." This made Ellie giggle and hug him tighter. "That idiot may have the normal you but this side of you...always will belong to me." She just nodded still grinning as she felt him rub the back of her head. "Start remembering you don't just have Styles back here, got it?"

Ellie let out a giggled and nodded. "I hear yah loud and clear."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie Quinn just found her Joker and I gotta say that is a perfect match #Smackdown_

 _Holy crap, they're at it again and this time Ellie isn't acting herself #Smackdown_

 _Seth needs to come back fast and snap her out of it before Dean makes it so he can't #Smackdown_

 _Call it crazy but they look really cute together #Smackdown_

 _Calm down Rollie fans, she hugged him not kissed him #Smackdown_

 _Aww Dean missed crazy Ellie and now he's got her #Smackdown_

 _This is about to get real interesting #Smackdown_

 _I would say this is apart of Ellie's plan but it doesn't look like it. I think she really missed Dean...well Ellie Quinn missed him #Smackdown_

 _I don't know about you guys but this whole story with Ellie gets more and more interesting #Smackdown_

 _Seth told Ellie Brooks to stay away from Dean Ambrose but I don't know about Ellie Quinn #Smackdown_

* * *

 ** _'WWE Exclusive Interview w/Michael Cole'_**

The camera showed Michael Cole sitting in his normal interview area. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Michael Cole and please welcome for the first time ever. My guest, the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

It moved to show Ellie, she smiled at him. "Hey Cole, how are yah?" Her hair was brushed up into a neat pretty big bun. She had on a pink heart shaped, strapped cropped top with a pair of jean shorts. Along with her locket and a matching jean jacket. Her title was rested on her lap as she had it propped up.

"I'm great thanks for asking." Cole nods. "But Ellie I want to talk about you because ever since WrestleMania you've changed." Her brows furrowed together as she tilted her head. "You tell everybody that you put Ellie Quinn back but it is obvious you haven't. Then Gallows and Anderson attacked the Usos and you have to admit that all signs point to you. Since it was you that threatened them the week before that. People are just curious as to what is really going on with you? And did Dr. Phil have a point? Is this really you crying for help?"

Ellie chuckled with a nod. "So that's what this whole interview is about? My little so called 'change' huh?" She sighed throwing up a hand. "Okay Cole you want answers and I guess because I think I like you that I will give them to you. You want the truth fine, to answer the most obvious question. No Ellie Quinn did not leave...I am still right here and this is where I'm staying until I keyword I, want to leave. See because ever since a certain someone left people have been taking me as a joke or trying to push me around and clear example Roman Reigns. Now it didn't have to be like that but what happens when you poke a sleeping bear? Eventually the damn thing wakes up and kills you and in this case I woke up and now I want revenge. That is all this is Michael...I want revenge on the people that try to hurt me and I have been getting it. If you don't believe me then ask Charlotte who was the one that started all of this in the first place, where is she now? Picking on Natalya now, right? But where is her title?" Ellie patted it with a slight giggle. "It's right here with me where it always should have been. Now people may think I'm letting this Ellie Quinn thing get out of control but you wanna know something? I-I have never felt more happy!" Ellie laughed a bit. "Ellie Quinn isn't just something made up Cole I am literally a part of her and Ellie doesn't bring me out Michael I do. I show myself when I feel that people are taking her for granted or hurting her, see I am very over protective over myself and Ellie. And when I see she can't handle something then that's where I pop in and make it all better." Cole looked at her crazy when he realized Ellie wasn't the one talking to him anymore. "You wanna know the first time I made it known that Ellie has this side to her?" Her brow raised with a smirk. "I think she was around ten years old and people would bully the poor girl. They always had something to say, that she was to short, all she liked was school and calling her a little geek all the time. You know all they did was pick on the poor girl, they picked, picked, and picked. Every day she would have to put up with their crap and who was there to save her? Nobody, people just watched those girls mess with this one little girl everyday." Her eyes saddened as she frowned from just thinking about it. "Talk about her looks, her body, how her parent didn't make a lot of money like theirs. And sometimes Cole they would gang up on her and beat her up occasionally but it was always three against a girl smaller then them."

"Ellie-" Cole started to say.

"Wait it gets better, don't worry." Ellie assured. "You see those three girls did this for a whole year but January twenty first it all stopped. I even remember the time Cole it was 2:45, school was over and those three girls decided to pick with her one more time. Now of course they ganged up on her and used the numbers to their advantage but one girl made the mistake and she drew blood." She frowned just thinking about it as her fist clenched. "She made her nose bleed and it just pissed me off to the point where I freaking snapped! That was it I couldn't sit there and take it anymore, I was tired of her being people's damn punching bag!" Ellie shouted making him jump a bit. "Things went black and the next thing I know I snatched the first girl up by her pretty blonde hair and tried to scratch her damn eyes out. Her vision is now bad in her right eye to this very day but it wasn't as bad as what happened to the next girl. I mean have you ever slammed somebody's face against the concrete repeatedly? It's fun especially to see the results of all that blood and to hear all that screaming from one person. It was like music to my freaking ears to finally hear that!" She laughed hysterically, Ellie shook her head. "Her nose was broken to the point where you could almost see a bit of the bone coming out of it." Cole cringed at the thought as Ellie just slowly smiled. "Then the last girl I just attacked her. She was the one that drew the blood so why not make her pay the most, I punched her until my fist looked like red paint covered it. Eventually people came over to stop me but it was a little too late I mean the damage was done and I was never more proud. And do you wanna know what happened the next time those girls saw me? They ran like hell, they looked at me like I was their worst freaking nightmare and it was the most amazing look ever. So you see Cole." Ellie folded her legs. "I do the things I do to put fear in others...I may not look scary. But see the things I am capable of and will do to another human being will absolutely terrify you." She smiled at him. "Anymore questions about Ellie Quinn you want to know?"

Cole looked at her in fear which made her smirk, he shook his head. "No not at all. I think you cleared it up why she is here but there is still the matter of the Usos being attacked."

"Oh please." Ellie scoffed sitting back. "I do not control Gallows and Anderson okay? What they did they did on their actions alone and maybe they saw what I saw. See a lot of you know the relationship I just have with AJ Styles but nobody really knows about the one I have with those two guys. But they are about to, see the thing Gallows, Anderson, and AJ all have in common is me. They care about me and when they feel somebody is overstepping their boundaries they will kindly knock you back into your own. Now why do I think Gallows and Anderson attacked the Usos? It's simple, they wanted to send a message that they were here and who better to do that on then the Usos. Not to mention it is probably a little revenge for messing with me the way they did. As far as I'm concerned I still owe the Usos a smack and a beatdown because I didn't get my payback. And until I am the one to cause them pain they are on my list and that goes for Roman Reigns to."

"Are you sure you just aren't mad at Roman for what he did to your mentor Triple H and Stephanie? Then you have a match with Paige coming up at Payback-"

"Let me stop you right there Michael okay." Ellie showed him her hand. "I am not mad at Roman for what he has done to anybody else but me. He was the one that speared me at the Rumble. Who has been trying my patience ever since then and then has the nerve to walk around big and bad. Here I am busting my ass and Roman gets his shots out the blue, and for what? Because he is apart of a great family that lived to kiss Vince ass and now Vince is repaying it by kissing theirs. You don't believe me? Look how many damn title matches the guy has had, who was the first after The Shield split to go after the title and get in that kind of match? Roman was and ever since then he has been trying to be in everything and it annoys me. It annoys me because he has the nerve to get in AJ's face the way he does and have a chip on his shoulder. Don't get me wrong I have one to but at least mine got there because of what I accomplished so it deserves to be there. You see Roman is just another big looking guy that can draw as much hate as John Cena and that's all he is. But at least Cena has good skills and charisma, Roman doesn't and until he gets it then everyone including little me will be ahead of him."

"Well that answers that but you and Paige. I mean why have you been playing mind games with her the way you have? Especially what you did this past week on Smackdown." Cole reminds. "People are saying now you are just trying to embarrass her."

"I am." Ellie nodded. "Not once did I ever say I wasn't. I am trying to give Paige a big reality check Michael and show her how crazy she now looks. If anything I want to help the poor thing but until she gets it I will just keep hitting her where it hurts. Paige doesn't respect me Cole and that is a serious problem, you know why? It's a problem because she already knows what I am capable of. This isn't me and Paige first time meeting in a ring but just like before I beat her 1, 2, 3 in the center of that ring. So it's a slap in the face when a person that knows what you can do trys to call you out. You know why? Because it makes it seem like they are taking you as a joke and I hate that...nothing gets under my skin more. So if Paige is gonna try to put me in my place and treat me like a joke then I will do the same with her. The only problem is I know how to get in Paige's head...but she will never know how to get in mine. And that my dear Cole is why Ellie Quinn will always win again, and again, and again." She rubbed the front of her title with a smile. "See you all may call this a cry for help but I just call it reminding people of just who in the hell Ellie is. Now does that answer all of your questions, hmm?" Her brow raised.

Cole nodded. "I just have one more." Ellie motioned him to go on. "What is the relationship between you and Dean Ambrose right now? It's clear that with you like this that this Ellie treats him differently then the other."

Ellie grinned before shrugging. "I don't know Cole, maybe it's because Dean isn't afraid of this side of me. Now Ellie Brooks may just like him as a friend but Ellie Quinn digs crazy guys. And since I'm here I am gonna have a little fun but not to much to get Brooks in trouble, yah know? Me and her have different feelings when it comes to guys, we may share the same body but remember this Cole...me and Ellie Brooks are two different people." Ellie leaned forward. "And the chaos I have caused already is just the beginning of what is to come. You wanna know why AJ is so worried about me staying? It is because I am more unpredictable, evil, twisted, and conniving. And mark my words when I tell you that I'm not letting anyone snap me out of it this time." She slowly smirked at him. "Ellie Quinn is here to stay and no one will change that Cole...nobody." Ellie started giggling, she sat back rubbing her title and humming to herself.

Cole just continued to stare at her wide eyed as she continued humming and letting out occasional giggles...

* * *

 **That was chapter 59! The other two chapters will be out later this week but since this one was already done I decided to post it on up. Looks like you get a little background as to why Ellie Quinn is still there and why Ellie has that alter part of herself. I guess she is staying and promises nobody is gonna change that, what do you think? Leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and I will see you guys later this week with two more chapters!**


	59. Two Can Play That Game

**Authors Note- Hey guys, thanks if you left a review for the other chapter. And I know some people miss the old Ellie but trust me when I tell you that I'm doing this all for a reason. It will all make sense in the end trust me, you just gotta hang in there with me. We just got one PPV to get through before Extreme Rules so just keep reading at it will make sense. Anyway here are the other two chapters for this update!**

* * *

 ** _RAW backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Roman walking backstage, this made the crowd boo him. Roman looked upset as he carried his title on his shoulders with a frown. He had a face to face with AJ Styles and got attacked by Gallows and Anderson from behind.

One of the interviewers stopped him. "Roman, you were obviously caught of guard after that attack by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson-"

"Whoa, whoa, hey." AJ walked over coming into view. Roman turned his head to look at him with a glare as the interviewer went away. "I had no idea that was gonna happen, I swear to God dude I had no idea."

Roman continued shaking his head. "You expect me to believe that?"

AJ sighed showing his arms. "I'm telling you the truth man, that's why I came up to you."

"The truth, the truth." Roman repeated. "I know your history with them just like I know your history with Ellie. And I know both you and her brought them here. Last week they attacked my cousins, now this week they attacked me. Now you're still telling me that you and that little crazy 'sister' of yours got nothing to do with that."

AJ continued looking at him. "Look Ellie is in a crazy state right now so maybe she had something to do with the Usos."

"Yet you told me last week that she didn't." Roman reminded, AJ let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Exactly, look you better really start telling the truth or start selling a new story."

"Alright the story is yes were boys, I known them for a while and that goes for Ellie to. Do I look out for her and give her the benefit of the doubt, yes because were friends. But the truth is I had no idea they were coming out there. I don't need my friends to beat you for your title." AJ says as the crowd oohed.

Roman just scoffed. "Look you can bring all your friends but it won't matter, one versus all." He said sternly.

AJ had a stare down with him before walking off, Roman watched him go with a glare.

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Gallows and Anderson as they got a good pop from the crowd. It showed them in a locker room talking to someone, the camera moved to show Ellie as she got a loud reaction from the crowd.

She was wearing her temporary ring gear with a cropped version AJ Styles shirt. It was cut up like AJ Lee would usually have hers. Her hair was curled up and in two low pony tails with a couple of strands out, she had her fist tapped up like normal.

Ellie was in the midst of laughter. "Okay, okay. So your telling me you got your leg caught on the barricade and that's what took you long to get in the ring?"

Luke and Karl laughed. "I told him not to wear those boots, they haven't been right since Japan." Karl says.

"If it was anything like last time I can just picture it dude." Ellie laughed, she shook her head. "That Boot of Doom to Roman was awesome by the way." She went to high five them but 'Too Sweeted' them instead as the crowd gave this a loud pop.

"Thank you, thank you. Now it wasn't as much damage as we did to his cousins but I think it was pretty worth it." Luke nods. "Because nobody messes with our girl like that." He nudged her.

Ellie chuckled. "That's right."

"Aren't you a little scared? You know AJ is bound to come looking for you and ask if you had anything to do with it." Karl points out.

Ellie scoffed playfully as she twirled one of her pony tails. "Oh please I am not scared of AJ." Hearing knocks made her head over to the door. She looked back at them and started laughing again. "I'm telling you I re watched you guys attacking him a thousand times already. I wish I was out there because I bet Roman and AJ's faces were priceless when they-" She opened the door to see AJ standing there with his hands on his hips. "Ahh!" Ellie screamed and slammed the door shut and locked it. Her chest heaved in and out as she was against the door wide eyed.

The crowd and commentators started laughing at her reaction.

"What in the world Ellie?" Karl raised a brow.

Ellie quickly went back over by them.

"What is up with you who was that?" Luke pointed to the door.

Ellie nervously played with her nails. "It was AJ, hide me." This made the crowd laugh and Luke shake his head at her.

"I thought you just said-" Karl began.

"Never mind what I said that's in the past!" Ellie said in a hushed whisper.

AJ banged on the door again making Ellie jump and let out a small scream. "Ellie open this door right now." He banged on the door again.

"He doesn't sound that mad." Karl shrugs. "Maybe he's just playing around."

"I am not playing around with you, open this door." AJ banged on it. The crowd laughed as Ellie eyes widened.

"This isn't the first time I was proved wrong." Karl waves it off.

AJ gave another couple bangs to the door. "Ellie Pharyin Brooks you better open this god for saken door right now. I am going to count to five or I am breaking it down."

Ellie scoffed waving him off. "Your bluffing."

"One." AJ began.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Ellie called out making him stop, she nudged Luke. "Unlock the door for AJ."

"Why don't you?" Luke raised a brow.

"Because I like my life." Ellie said in a duh tone.

Luke gave an eye roll before unlocking the door and letting him in. "Hey man."

AJ gave him a look. "I will talk to you two in a minute but there is a certain pink and blue haired girl I need to chat with first." He folded his arms across his chest in a stern matter.

"Ooh." Karl made a face, he looked at Ellie. "I haven't see that look since that day you had that hangover."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah give him another reason to get pissed off."

"Can you two give us a minute?" AJ asked.

Karl and Luke nodded and headed for the door. "Yeah, we will be right down the hall."

"Wait don't leave me!" Ellie called out. "I need a witness to tell the cops who tried to kill who first!"

"You'll be fine El, it's just AJ." Luke assured. "We will be right down the hall."

They closed the door behind them, Ellie looked everywhere but at AJ who was glaring at her. Ellie finally looked at him and smiled waving but his look remained stern.

"Well okay." Ellie's smile dropped into a frown.

"Ellie what in the hell are you doing?" AJ asked.

"What are you-"

"Do not play dumb with me right now." AJ pointed. "I already know you were behind the attack on the Usos."

"I was not!" Ellie fired back.

"Why were your fingers crossed then?" AJ raised a brow, Ellie looked shocked before coughing and looking elsewhere. "That's what I thought and before you ask how I knew. I had a feeling you were lying because unlike these people I am familiar with Ellie Quinn's games that she plays. Now show me your hands." Ellie rolled her eyes before showing both her hands to him. "I am gonna ask you this and don't try to lie because I know when you are. Now did you have anything to do with Gallows and Anderson attacking the Usos?"

"Why do I feel like you treating me like a kid?" Ellie questioned.

"Well since you wanna act like a little kid that is what I am about to treat you like. Now answer the question and leave your hands where I can see them." AJ pointed sternly, Ellie put her hands back up with a pout. "Did you have it done or not?"

Ellie brows furrowed as she made a face. "Ehh...well I didn't ask that exactly."

"Ellie!" AJ shouted making her jump. He ran a hand through his hair. "What in the-geez!"

"Hey you asked!" Ellie reminded. "Now you didn't even let me finish telling you."

"Go on you might as well." AJ threw a hand up.

"Now I didn't tell them to attack the Usos. I was just talking to them the same night that the Usos were picking on me and well..." Ellie trailed off.

"And well what? Go on." AJ says.

"Well I told them that they were making me upset and messing with me and they just said they would take care of it." Ellie finished, AJ rolled his eyes. "So! So technically I really didn't have anything to do with that."

"Ellie you told them to attack the Usos in so many words and you know it." AJ points.

"I didn't know they were gonna do all of that." Ellie waved it off.

"Yes you did." AJ nodded. "Ellie when we were in Japan and people were messing and picking with you and you told Gallows and Anderson. What happened to them after that?"

Ellie played with her nails. "...They beat them up."

"Exactly!" AJ threw his hands up. "So you knew when you told them that then would attack them to send a message personally and just physically. Didn't you?" He asked, Ellie made a little space between her fingers. This made AJ do a little pace. "I swear Ellie and I guess now your gonna say you had nothing to do with Roman getting attacked to huh?"

"Oh no that was me." Ellie admitted.

AJ eyes widened. "What in the, why would you do that?"

"Because he made me angry!" Ellie shouted. "He put his hands on me last week and that was crossing the line and you know it."

"You had his cousins attacked." AJ reminded.

"Oh they had it coming." Ellie waved it off. She looked back at AJ and gave him a innocent smile. "I'm sowry?" Ellie says in a kid like voice.

"Oh your not sowry yet." AJ said making her take a step back from. "I just can't believe you right now El."

"Things happen, my point is AJ, Roman does not respect you and doesn't even look at you as a challenge. Then he has the damn nerve to question and put his hands on me, now I don't know about you but I'm not taking that anymore. You need to stop being so nice to him AJ. You don't get these-" Ellie picked up her title and slapped it a couple of times. "by being nice and telling the other how much you respect and like them. It hasn't worked that way in the 90's and it sure as hell doesn't work that way now."

AJ took a deep breath. "Look I get that not only are you not fully right up there, but you also wanna look out for me. I know at the end of the day that what this is all about but Ellie you gotta relax. This is why I told you whenever you let this other side of you to take over to put that demon back."

"Still here, yah know." Ellie waved.

AJ walked over putting his hands on her shoulders with a sigh. "Kid I love you, and you know I do but you gotta stop with these attacks. No more attacking Roman and the Usos unless they do something first, do you understand? I don't want you to get hurt so just for me I need you to stop it."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you." AJ nodded. "Now I am gonna talk with Gallows and Anderson. Now you are gonna tell them face to face to in my presence, that there will be no more attacks."

Ellie scoffed. "Yeah, right."

AJ gave her a stern look. "The hard way huh?" Ellie folded her arms across her chest and looked elsewhere. "Okay then. I didn't want to do this but again if you are gonna act like a little sister you will be treated as one."

Ellie rolled her eyes until AJ grabbed her ear. "Oh, ow! Ow, ow." The crowd laughed as he started dragging her out of the room. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Pain, pain, pain, ow!"

They walked out of the room.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol OMG that backstage segment was hilarious #RAW_

 _It was just like watching a big brother/father scold their child/sister #RAW_

 _LMAO Ellie's face when she saw AJ at the door was the priceless one #RAW_

 _The Bullet Club Originals have reunited again #RAW_

 _Ellie Quinn is just as hilarious as regular Ellie #RAW_

 _Well if anybody can get Ellie Quinn to act right it's AJ or Dean #RAW_

 _I guess there is one person that can get Ellie scared and that's an angry AJ Styles #RAW_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed AJ and Ellie talking to Gallows and Anderson as they all got a loud pop.

"Go on." AJ motioned to Gallows and Anderson as he nudged Ellie.

"I am sorry I told you guys to attack the..." Ellie trailed off getting quiet.

"Louder." AJ said sternly.

"I am sorry I told you guys to kinda attack the Usos and attack Roman. I shouldn't have done that." Ellie spoke up louder.

Karl nodded. "No you should have."

"Guys." AJ sighed.

"No, now, AJ listen." Luke motioned a hand for him to calm down. "We can stand by and watch a lot of things but this won't be one. Can you ever name one guy that got away with messing with Ellie the way they have in Japan? Or disrespecting her like they are? She is the WWE Women's Champion and these guys try to gang up on her, now we already know she can handle herself. But there comes a time when her big brothers have to step in and handle things like before."

"Exactly." Karl nods. "Listen the reason we got our foot up here is because of the good words you guys put in. Now the least we could do is look out for you guys."

"Aw guys come on." Ellie got a little headache but shook it off. "It wasn't all us. If it weren't for you guys giving us a reason to brag we wouldn't have had anything. You got yourselves here."

"El's right." AJ nodded. "We only spoke the truth."

"That's right and of course we have to look out for this one right here." Luke pulled Ellie in a side hug as she smiled. "Look AJ your our boy and we wanna have your back that's all. But we just want to let you focus on your match with Roman which is why we are gonna be looking after our little sister. Our pink and blue haired little sister."

"Why do you guys keep talking about my hair?" Ellie shrugged.

"Cause it's weird." Karl answered.

"No it's natural." Ellie says.

AJ shook his head. "That is anything but natural. You're not even a natural brunette Ellie."

Ellie gasped wide eyed. "You swore you would never tell." She pointed as the crowd laughed at her.

"Huh." Luke looked her head over. "I kinda figured those roots were a little darker when you had brown hair."

Ellie moved and pointed at him. "Don't you dare, you watch your mouth or go wash it out with soap."

"Seriously?" Luke raised a brow.

"Listen bottom line is we are gonna look out for her and just make sure these guys keep their distance. While you just focus on Roman, we are gonna keep each other and crazy here out of trouble." Karl patted Ellie's back, the crowd laughed when she did a double take from being called crazy.

AJ looked them over before letting out a sigh. "Alright. But the three of you need to really stay out of trouble."

"Well they will." Ellie scoffed, AJ gave her a stern look making her giggle. "I was joking AJ." She waved him off and started twirling her pony tail with her finger. "I promise to stay out of trouble."

"Thank you." AJ nods. "And don't you have a tag match tonight?"

"Ugh." Ellie rolled her eyes. "I have to team with Naomi, Tamina, and Charlotte. All the three girls I hate not to mention I don't trust any of them to watch my back out there. I turn around for one second and I probably get a kick to my face."

"Don't worry." Luke assured. "We are gonna be out there with you tonight."

"Guys." AJ warned.

"Relax AJ, we don't hit women. That was our soul reason on getting Ellie so she could." Karl reminded.

Ellie looked at them. "You guys would really come out there with me?"

"Of course. You know by now that we got your back by now short stuff." Luke messed with her hair.

Ellie fanned her eyes. "I missed you guys so much." She cried putting her arms around them. "I swear I did."

"We missed you to El." Karl says as they started walking off with her. He looked back at AJ and sent him a wave. "Don't worry AJ we got her."

AJ shook his head watching them go, he rested his hands on his hips. "And people wonder why my parenting never dies on the road." Letting out a sigh he walked off.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

It was a six woman tag match as it was gonna be Sasha, Becky, Natalya, and Alicia versus Tamina, Naomi, Charlotte, and Ellie. All the other girls made their entrance as Charlotte was making her's, she gave her robe to her dad before doing her normal cartwheel.

"Guys this match is gonna be very interesting." Cole said as Charlotte did her normal thing to get in the ring. She walked over near Natalya.

"Woo!" Charlotte smirked, Natalya went to lunge at her but Becky held her back.

"There is the cockiness of Charlotte of course. This match is gonna be interesting because we know all these women hate each other. But there is one hate they do all have in common." Byron says, glass shattered as Ellie's theme hit. "And here she comes."

The crowd was instantly on their feet when Ellie happily skipped out with her title. Karl and Luke walked out right behind her as the crowd gave them a loud pop.

"Introducing their partner, from Chicago Illinois, she is the WWE Women's Champion. Ellie Brooks." JoJo announced as Ellie held up her title with a grin to a loud pop.

"That is right she is the WWE Women's Champion so I can understand why there is hate." JBL says happily. "But how could anybody hate this woman. She is fantastic!"

Ellie put her title on her shoulder as they started walking down the ramp.

"Well there she is. The WWE Women's Champion, being flanked by her two brothers as she calls them. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows who last week attacked the Usos and earlier tonight they attacked Roman Reigns. Now guys we thought AJ Styles were behind it all but it turns out it was all Ellie." Cole explains. "She said they disrespected her."

"I can actually understand why Ellie would do it." JBL nods.

"You can't be serious JBL?" Byron questioned.

Ellie got on the apron with a smirk before hitting a split, she leaned under the bottom rope and crawled in the ring. All the girls watched as Luke and Karl walked around the ring. They looked at Ric with a glare as they passed him and stood a little ways away from him.

"I don't really get why Ellie would have Gallows and Anderson out here? Not saying that this is the only crazy thing that she has been doing as of late." Cole says.

"Oh would you stop. And look Ellie admitted to what she did but she only did that because of what they did to her first. I see the reason, Gallows and Anderson wanted to protect their little sister. People have been treating Ellie very horrible so now Gallows and Anderson have came to set things straight." JBL said. "They aren't allowing anyone to treat her like that anymore so people should be very on alert. I still say it was an act and that AJ is still behind the attack on Roman Reigns."

"You are the only one John." Cole shook his head. Ellie got on the second rope and held up her belt, she looked over at Charlotte and waved. "It wouldn't be Ellie if she didn't rub that title in people's faces."

"She earned the right to do that at WrestleMania Michael. Ellie walked in with a belt and left with one and proved on the grandest stage of them all that she can beat the best. Not every woman can say they made a woman like Charlotte tap out." JBL defends.

"You have a point. Ellie did earn that right." Byron agrees. Ellie jumped off the ropes and walked over by Sasha with a smirk. "But the fact that Ellie has not been right since then concerns a lot of people. No one is doubting anything she has accomplished, we could sit here all night and name them."

"Hey Sasha, how are yah?" Ellie questioned with a small pout. "You wish you had this don't you?"

"We will have our time one day sweetheart remember that." Sasha pointed.

"Blah, blah, blah." Ellie rolled her eyes as she walked over to her corner.

"I completely agree with Byron, we know she has that belt for a reason. But when I interviewed Ellie, she admitted that it's not her there right now and I saw it for myself. Ellie Quinn is more dangerous then normal Ellie and I believe is out of control." Cole says. "I got chills from hearing that woman speak and I never had that experience with Ellie until now."

Ellie handed her title off to Karl who put it on the announce table. She looked over to see her team glaring at her and just sat on the ropes with a pout, Ellie moved a strand of hair out her face.

"You gonna start the match or just sit there?" Tamina questioned.

Ellie nodded and got off the ropes, Natalya got ready on her side as the rest of the girls got out on the apron. The ref looked between them before ringing the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"Here we go this match is underway and it looks like Ellie is-" Cole stopped when Ellie slapped Charlotte's chest.

"Tag!" The ref called it.

Charlotte glared at her as the crowd oohed, she got in the ring as Ellie smiled playfully and got out on the apron. Karl and Luke low fived each other with a slight laugh as they found it funny.

"Well we thought Ellie was gonna start it off against Natalya but I guess she changed her mind." Cole says. "Anderson and Gallows seem to find it funny."

"Once again the mind games by Ellie continue." Byron shakes his head. Natalya and Charlotte started the match off as Ellie leaned against the ropes watching with a smile. "That girl is not in her right mind."

"Well we can only blame the people around her for that. You can't drive a person to their breaking point and not expect this result." JBL says.

"No one should expect this as a result." Byron quickly says. "I think Ellie may be the craziest girl back there right now."

"I agree with Byron." Cole nods.

"Oh you would." JBL scoffs.

The match went back and forth as Naomi and Sasha were tagged in, she went for a move but got a back elbow by Sasha. Sasha tagged in Alicia who got in the ring and trips Naomi up before hitting kneeing her in the face, Alicia tagged in Becky who threw her to the corner.

Becky was fired up as she ran and hit a high knee on Naomi while looking at Ellie while she did the move. Ellie's smiled dropped as she glared at her from using her move.

"Becky with a knee to Naomi and call me crazy guys but I think she did that as blow at Ellie by using her own move." Cole says.

Byron chuckled. "I think she did and I don't think Ellie looks to happy about that."

Naomi stumbled out of the corner, Becky went for a move but Naomi hit her with a jawbreaker. She went to kick her down but Becky grabbed her and hit her with a fall-away slam out of the ring. Tamina jumped off the apron to check on Naomi who fell out the ring.

Becky kept looking back to the ropes hyped as she was waiting for them to get up.

"Oh we know what's coming here." Cole says getting excited. Becky ran and bounced off the ropes, she ran through the second one and took both girls out. "Becky Lynch doing a little high risk!"

Natalya ran and punched Charlotte off the apron, she fell on the floor by Ric. Becky had slid in and went to knock Ellie off the ropes but she simply jumped down and shook her head at her.

"Ellie wanting no parts of that." Byron points out.

"That was smart Byron. You see people hitting others off the ropes so you jump down it's common sense." JBL snorts. Ellie sighed and just sat on the announce table between Gallows and Anderson while the other girls got themselves together. "Now she is taking a little breather."

"She hasn't done anything yet John, why would Ellie need a breather?" Cole questioned.

"Maybe this match is stressful for her Cole, did you think about that? Ellie is only out there with Gallows and Anderson while she has to tag with three women who dislike her. I wouldn't be so eager to be apart either." JBL says.

Naomi had slid back in the ring as Becky started taking control again. The other girls made it back on the apron but Ellie continued watching from her spot.

"Not feeling playful tonight kid?" Luke looked away from the match.

Ellie shook her head. "No not like I normally would. My head hurts." She laid her head on Luke's shoulder. "Means something bad is gonna happen." Ellie mumbled the last part.

The match started going back and forth again as Ellie continued to sit and watch.

 _'We want Sasha! We want Ellie! We want Sasha! We want Ellie!'_ The crowd started chanting.

"Welp gotta give the people what they want." Ellie jumped down and went back to the apron. "I was getting pretty bored anyway."

The crowd cheered as she got up on the apron next to Charlotte who couldn't stop glaring at her. Naomi kicked Becky back down and looked back at her corner, Ellie held her hand out to cheers from the crowd. Naomi rolled her eyes and went to walk back to the match. Ellie grabbed her by the hair and slapped her chest.

"Ouch, that's a way to tag yourself in!" Byron laughs.

The crowd cheered as Ellie let her go and got in the ring. Naomi held her chest and the back of her head as she started fussing at her.

"The crowd wanted Ellie in the ring and she is giving them what they want." JBL chuckles. "That is one heck of a way to tag yourself in a match."

Naomi got out of the ring, Becky ran at Ellie who hit an arch on her.

"Wow!" Cole reacts, Becky turned around as Ellie leaned up and hit her with a back kick to her stomach. Ellie whipped Becky to the ropes, she bounced off the ropes into a hard right hook that sent her down. "Ooh!"

"That was a mean punch by Ellie." Byron says, Ellie got on top of her and started unloading on Becky with right and lefts. "Now she is just assaulting Becky Lynch here guys."

"Becky made her mad." JBL reminds. Ellie hit her with one last punch before dragging her up to her feet by her hair. Ellie whipped her to the corner with force, she ran and hit her with a sharp high knee. "And now she is making her pay for."

The crowd oohed as people winced at the impact of the knee, Ellie let her drop with a smirk. She waited until Becky stumbled around to jump and use the corner to hit a springboard kick.

"That's our girl!" Luke clapped.

Ellie hooked her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Becky kicked out. "And Becky with the kickout at two." Cole calls it. "That was close."

"There is the game changer for this team, crazy or not that girl is a talent in the ring." JBL says.

Ellie got up, she backed up and quickly knocked Sasha off the ropes.

"And a cheap shot to Sasha!" Byron exclaims. "You know that was personal."

The crowd gave that a mixed reaction, Ellie just laughed as she just backed up and turned around. Becky got to her feet, Ellie hit a roadhouse kick but Becky ducked it and hit her with a kick to the stomach. Ellie stumbled back but managed to duck the clothesline she threw.

Becky turned and grabbed her for an armdrag but Ellie blocked it, Becky did it again but it was blocked. Ellie reversed it and grabbed her under her arm before dropping down and bouncing her head off her knee. This made Becky hold her head and stumble back.

"Ellie bouncing the head of Becky off her knee." Cole says. Ellie ran back to the ropes and bounced off. She ran to her, Becky sent her over the top but she caught herself on the apron. Becky turned around and went to punch her off but Ellie stopped and grabbed her by the head, Ellie head butted Becky. "Goodness."

Becky stumbled back as Ellie waited on the apron, she springboarded herself over the ropes and hit her with a dropkick.

"And a dropkick to Becky Lynch by Ellie!" Byron calls it. Ellie was on her knees looking down at Becky, she let out a slight laugh. She jumped on top of her and started slapping away at Becky as she screamed loudly. "And JBL you call that normal?"

"She is getting out her anger Byron." JBL dismissed.

Ellie crawled off her but was cut off when her theme song hit. This made her snap her head to the ramp in curiosity as everybody looked confused as well.

"What, well that's Ellie's theme but she is in the ring." Cole pointed out.

"What's going on?" JBL questioned.

Paige walked out dressed exactly like Ellie was from head to toe, with a blue and pink two sided wig on. The crowd cheered as Ellie eyes widened, she slowly stood up to her feet.

"Wait a minute that's Paige!" Cole exclaims. "Paige is coming out here dressed as Ellie."

"Unless that is Ellie." Byron jokes.

"That is not Ellie, Bryon how dare you." JBL scolded. "What in the world is going on here? Now we got two crazy's running around here. Nothing against Ellie but one is enough."

"This is some nice payback and in her Paige own hometown." Cole laughs. "Ellie looks ready to explode."

Paige tapped the mic she had in her hand as Ellie's theme song died down. "You know I use to think that I was just playing crazy. But I have got to be off my damn rocker to wear an outfit like this, god." She looked down in disgust. "I mean I talk about how I became this person because I don't want to be bullied again. Or I became this so called 'Ellie Quinn' because I was bullied but it's funny because now I turned into the bully. I turned into the thing I use to run from, now I don't know about anybody else but that is ass backwards. I turn into the bully and hurt people to make myself feel better but guess what?" Paige twirled one of her pigtails she had in. "In the end I will always just be a scared little lost girl. Because no alter ego is gonna save me from getting my butt handed to me at Payback. And once Paige beats me down and takes the title off me, I will go run and cry back to AJ and whoever those idiots are." She motioned to Karl and Luke as the crowd oohed. Paige laughed dropping the mic.

Ellie pointed at Paige with a glare before turning her attention back to Becky who had recovered. Ellie walked over to grab Becky but was quickly arm dragged across the ring. Becky grabbed her again and began a series of arm drags.

"Becky now getting back in this and I guess Paige or should I say Ellie is gonna stay and watch." Cole says with a chuckle.

"Guys this is funny. I mean I can't say Ellie does not deserve this right now, after what she has been putting Paige through these past weeks. I think it's time Paige got Ellie back with the mind games." Byron says.

"I gotta say it is throwing Ellie off of her game." JBL admits.

Ellie landed on the other side of the ring from the last arm drag, she held her arm as she got to her feet. Becky ran to her but Ellie ran as she let out a scream and hit her with a spear.

"And a spear by Ellie!" Cole reacts. Paige twirled the pig tail as she started skipping down the ramp with a smile. Ellie got to her feet and looked at Paige with dark glare. "Guys look at the wicked look in Ellie's eyes."

"I'm kinda afraid to." Byron admits.

"I second that." JBL says.

Ellie watched Paige skip down and around the ring crazily pretending to be her. "That's isn't funny Paige." She shook her head. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY PAIGE!" Ellie screamed at her at the top of her lungs. The whole crowd laughed at Paige as even all the other girls found it funny. "THAT IS NOT FUNNY! YOUR NOT FUNNY! DO YOU HEAR ME, THIS IS NOT FUNNY PAIGE!"

The commentators and the crowd were laughing at this as Paige continued going around the ring.

"Okay, this I have to admit is funny." JBL chuckles. "This is amusing right now. I have never seen Ellie so upset in all my life."

Ellie started following her in the ring as she was shouting things at her. "Guys Ellie is losing it right now in that ring." Cole laughs.

"This has to be the funniest thing I have seen all night." Byron continues to laugh.

Ellie shouted at her over the ropes. "THAT IS NOT EVEN HOW I SKIP! DO IT RIGHT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?! YOU DISRESPECTFUL OVER RATED BITCH! I AM GONNA SERIOUSLY KILL YOU PAIGE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Paige made her way back over by the ramp as she did a twirl. Ellie followed her and started shouting at her over the ropes as the commentators and everybody continued laughing. "NONE OF THIS IS FREAKING FUNNY PAIGE! THIS IS NOT FUN-"

Ellie was cut off by a smack by Natalya as she was sent stumbling back, holding her face.

"A smack by Natalya, that distraction by Paige allowed Becky to make a tag to Natalya and guys Ellie never saw it." Cole explains.

Natalya got in the ring and spun hitting her with a lariart. She went to cover her but that's when Tamina ran in and broke things up.

"Tamina saving the match up." Byron calls it, Alicia ran in and hit her with a big boot that sent her out the ring. Alicia turned around right into the rearview by Naomi that sent her out. "Alicia taking out Tamina and Naomi made her pay for it." Becky ran in and grabbed Naomi up before hitting her with a suplex that sent her out the ring. "Becky taking out Naomi!" Charlotte ran and speared Becky down to the mat and let out a yell. "Charlotte with a spear to Becky Lynch, now look at Sasha!" Sasha ran and clotheslined her over the ropes as both women fell out and to the floor.

Natalya picked Ellie up but got a right hook to the face, she fell down holding her jaw. Ellie rubbed the back of her head, she glared at Paige who smiled and waved at her.

"You." Ellie gritted out as she pointed at her with a glare, she walked closer to the ropes. "I AM SICK OF YOU! HONESTLY FREAK-ING SICK!" She shouted as she grabbed the ropes and started to scream and spazz out. Paige mimicked her and started laughing like she would. "WHEN THIS MATCH IS OVER YOUR DEAD! YOUR FREAKING DEA-THIS IS NOT FUNNY PAIGE STOP IT! NONE OF THIS IS FUN-"

Natalya grabbed her from behind and rolled her up.

"Wait a minute look!" Cole exclaims.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out as the bell sounded off.

"Oh wow! Natalya just pinned the Women's Champion!" Byron says happily. Natalya's theme hit as Paige smirked twirling one of her pig tails. "Talk about getting payback."

"The tables have officially turned." JBL says.

"Ellie is in absolute shock. So is Gallows and Anderson." Cole points out as the camera showed them shaking their heads upset.

Ellie was still wide eyed, she got over her shock and went to the ref. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Did you not see that thing at ringside! Did you not see her dressed like me?! A horrible f-ing version of me! Did you not see her man!"

"Ellie is losing it right now." Byron laughs.

"That's not funny. People are stressing poor Ellie out right now." JBL defended.

"I can not believe you!" Ellie pushed the ref back. The winning team was smirking at her as Ellie was still throwing a fit. "This whole match is stupid!"

Paige slid in behind her, the crowd cheered as Paige turned Ellie around and kicked her in her stomach. She grabbed Ellie up and looked to the crowd, Paige winked before hitting her with the RamPaige.

"And the RamPaige to Ellie!" Cole calls it. Paige laughed rubbing the back of Ellie's head with a smile as Ellie was laid out face first. "Playing the match of the crazy you could call it guys."

Paige got to her feet as she snatched the wig off and glared down at her. She shook her hair out and held her arms out as her theme hit. The girls celebrated as they raised her hand along with theirs.

"After all the games Ellie has been playing with Paige, she had this coming." Byron admits. "Ellie got a taste of her own mind games tonight guys and I know that had to feel good for Paige."

Karl and Luke walked around the ring, Luke grabbed Ellie's foot and pulled her out on the apron. With ease he put her over his shoulder while Karl had her title, they headed up the ramp with an out cold Ellie.

"Well she still has to hit that same move at Payback to get that title. Mind games won't her help her come then." JBL reminds. "Although I do have to say that imitation of Ellie by Paige was done well."

"I guess Ellie is the one being carried out tonight." Cole jokes.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was freaking hilarious, Paige's comeback was great! #RAW_

 _She played Ellie well lol #RAW_

 _LOL that whole match was awesome, Ellie spazzing out was funny. I swear I heard a lot of curse words in there #RAW_

 _Aww the way Luke Gallows had to carry her out of there was cute, Ellie is out cold #RAW_

 _I love Ellie but that was seriously funny! #RAW_

 _Whoever is coming up with this story line needs a raise because that was funny #RAW_

 _Ellie is gonna be pissed when she finally comes to #RAW_

 _Nothing is funnier then Ellie throwing a tantrum #RAW_

 _Poor Ellie but seeing her mad was funny. You didn't even need a mic to hear her because that's how loud she was #RAW_

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Luke walking backstage with an out cold Ellie as Karl was next to them.

"I know we don't put our hands on females but next time we gotta get her out of there quicker." Karl says.

"Well I don't know about you but I was afraid to even get in there. Not because of the other woman but I was mostly afraid of Ellie." Luke patted her leg.

AJ walked over making them stop. "Hey, hey. I saw everything, she alright?"

Karl made a face. "Define alright?"

AJ walked behind Luke to get to Ellie, he rubbed the top of her head. "El, you alright?"

"Ouch!" Ellie shouted.

AJ winced. "Well she's up." Luke put her down, Ellie stumbled a bit but they caught her. "Whoa. Take it easy, don't push yourself."

"I'm fine, I'm okay." Ellie waved it off. "But that bimbo is dead when I catch her."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Karl showed her two fingers.

"Yellow." Ellie waved him off.

The crowd laughed as Karl looked at his hands before back at them as he mouthed. "Yellow?"

Both AJ and Luke shrugged not knowing themselves.

"I need an ice pack." Ellie stumbled off. "I need a damn ice pack! I need an ice pack and I need my bat, I am gonna knock Paige's lights out I swear to God! I will beat that bimbo with a baseball bat!"

"Should one of us go with her?" Luke nudged AJ.

AJ shook his head. "Probably not a good idea. Just let her walk it off and get an ice pack, as long as she isn't falling around on us. Besides I already hid her bat just in case so she won't find it anytime soon. But let's just say if she looks in my suitcase...we say nothing and just make a run for it."

Karl shook his head. "I'm worried about her. You know she hasn't been this bad since 2014."

"Yeah I know." AJ sighed. "I don't know what will snap her out of it this time. This Ellie Quinn is just getting to bad even though I have to say her yelling like that reminded me of old Ellie."

"It did, I saw it." Karl nodded agreeing.

"Look we snapped her out of it before. So we can do it again, right?" Luke asked.

"You know 'We' weren't the ones that really snapped her out of it." AJ reminds, an idea came to mind. "But I think I know who might can help."

"You mean..." Karl trailed off seeing the look AJ was giving him. He pointed at him with a smirk. "Then let's go give him a call then."

* * *

 **That was chapter it for this chapter, I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review and check out the next chapter. You're gonna want to see it trust me!**


	60. The NXT Trap & A Bestfriend Bombshell

**Authors Note- Thank you if you guys left a review on the last chapter. I hope you guys like it and I hope you like this one. I don't have a note for this chapter so here it is!**

* * *

 ** _NXT, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie walking backstage talking on the phone. The NXT crowd in London gave her a loud pop from seeing her. She had on a cropped black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and long black and white converse. Her hair was out in two neat curly french braids.

"Karl I thought you, AJ, and Luke were supposed to come to NXT to." Ellie ranted on the phone. "I am the only damn person here from the main roster. Like what the hell? I am not in the mood to run into anybody else back here. Especially Bayley right now, the normal Ellie can put up with the chick but I can't. All that happiness will make me smack the daylights out of her. I love her but this me can not take that." Ellie shook her head. She listened to Karl on the other end and occasionally rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm walking down the hall but I don't see the point to this. Are you sure I'm booked to appear here?...Oh yeah? Okay so if we were all supposed to come then why couldn't we drive here together?" Ellie asked, she stopped making a face. "Okay my butt is not that big, do not be ridiculous."

The crowd laughed at this as she continued listening to him on the other end.

Ellie continued walking until she stopped at a door. "Okay I'm at the door." She said but the phone went click making her jaw drop and look at it. "That jerk. If he wasn't already bald I shave his head." Ellie scoffed, the crowd laughed at her. "All of this just screams bad but I'm going in here anyway. The quicker I get this over with the sooner I can get out of Paige's homeland." She went to turn the knob but stopped. "Then again if I kill her here then her family wouldn't have to travel far for her funeral but if I don't then the more money they spend. Ooh I'll do that." Ellie giggled before letting out a deep sigh. "Man I'm evil." She shook her head before going inside.

The camera just saw her walking inside as the paper that read **'Talent Locker room'** fell off. Everyone in the crowd oohed in shock when it showed the real name on the door **'Finn Balor'**.

Ellie walked in and closed the door behind her. The room was just like the last time she was backstage at NXT with Finn that one time. All the lights were dim but to a point and you could still see, it was a nice furnished locker room space.

"Hellooo?" Ellie looked around, she walked in the back but didn't see anybody. "Karl, Luke, and AJ if you are trying to play a joke on me it is not funny. The only person that is supposed to play jokes is a Quinn not you three." She walked back out but it was still empty and quiet which made her roll her eyes. Ellie threw her title on the couch before pulling out her phone and dialing Luke. "I swear all of them are so deader then Paige right now." She put the phone to her ear.

Finn was leaned against the door watching her. "Hey El."

"Yeah, hey Finn." Ellie waved him off, her eyes widened as she spun letting out a scream. "Holy crap Finn!" She hit the end button in shock and dropped her phone on the floor.

Finn looked down at the phone before his eyes flickered back up to see her already staring at him with wide eyes. He was wearing black suit pants with a black button down dress shirt.

"You look really shocked to see me." Finn says calmly. "Not excited...just really shocked."

"I-I thought I was supposed to meet um Luk-"

"They aren't coming here." Finn shook his head.

"So this was just a joke? I knew that." Ellie waved it off. She picked up her phone and grabbed her title as she chuckled. "I should have known. But I will be going because I am not even supposed to be here so I will be leaving now."

"Yeah about that." Finn reached behind him and locked the door. Ellie stopped wide eyed. "You're not going anywhere."

Ellie kept her composure as she glared at him. "Unlock the door and move."

"Why are you in such a rush?" Finn questioned in fake wonder.

"Because I have things to do, I don't have time to sit and talk about great times or any time with you for that matter. Don't you have a title match coming up? You need to go focus on that and mind your business." Ellie said sternly but Finn just continued to stare at her as if he wasn't listening. "Now move."

"Ellie." Finn leaned off the door. "You are my business whether you like it or not and if I chose to start getting into your business I can."

"Excuse me?" Ellie brows furrowed. "Who the hell do you think you are? Or did you forget who you are talking to?"

"I'm well aware which of you I'm talking to." Finn nodded as he walked forward. Ellie backed up making him stop with a slight smirk. "Now that's how I know the Ellie I know is already starting to come back. I noticed it on RAW this past week, you weren't there all the way."

"Shutup that's none of your business." Ellie pointed. "Who put you up to this crap AJ, Luke, or Karl? I know AJ is pissed off about what I did but he didn't have to call you. Although you really don't make a difference." Finn just hummed a chuckle. "Oh I'm funny?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "You been funny since after WrestleMania actually and then with that whole I miss you know who thing really got to me."

"Whatever." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Look this Ellie has zero to say to you. So if you don't mind I actually have to leave to go see if I can catch Dean and hopefully give those three a yelling and a beat down."

"Dean Ambrose?" Finn repeated with a laugh. "Wow this you really is twisted but not as twisted as the other you that I know about." Ellie eyed him with a glare. "You know the silent you 'Silent Ellie' but I just call her Cethlenn because that's who she is. The more calmer, viscous side to you that doesn't jump unless it's on her terms and when she does finally move it can get bloody." He smirked. "Now I'm not mad at you that she came out that one time but it was only that once. And the only reason she did was because I let NXT meet the Demon King again. If I didn't do that then no one would have ever known about that side of you and truth is they still don't, only I do. But this Ellie right here is honestly the one I have to say pisses me off the most."

"When am I supposed to care about what you think...Balor?" Ellie questioned with a raised brow. "And again you can keep all that mythical crap with you. I don't want any part of it and I never will be apart of it so get over it."

"That so?" Finn asked. "Why don't you come closer and say that to me Ellie?" Her body stiffened as she remained in the same spot. "I'm waiting..."

"I want to leave." Ellie walked around the couch.

Finn watched her out the corner of his eye. "I don't want you to so your not, end of story."

"I am getting sick of you." Ellie gripped the back of the couch.

"Feelings mutual." Finn's voice came out cold. "AJ called me and told me you went back into the same state you were in like back in Japan. I figured that out the next day after WrestleMania because I know you. I know from your body language when something is wrong, it's like a real open book with you."

"Shutup." Ellie warned.

Finn turned around to look at her. "An open book that I will never get tired of reading, you wanna know why? Because each chapter is different and new. I remember one chapter in particular, it's when you went into this state badly a couple years ago. Now everybody tried everything to get you to just snap out of it and be yourself but you didn't want to...that is until I stepped in." Ellie kept slowly easing around the couch to get to the door. "I was the one that snapped you of it Ellie and you know I can. That is why you haven't come near me yet, that's why you didn't visit NXT again in this state. See Ellie Quinn is very smart so I had to get Gallows and Anderson to trick you to get you in here. I know you better then that right now, I know this Ellie wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole. And do you know why?" Ellie kept edging closer to the door. "It's because I can read her just as well."

Ellie quickly ran for the door and quickly unlocked it, she got it open. Finn grabbed her up making her yell and try to fight him back, he used his foot to slam the door back shut.

"Get off of me!" Ellie got out his grip but dropped her title and phone on the floor. Her hair fell in her face as she pointed at him and backed up slowly. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Not a chance." Finn fixed himself as he locked the door back and walked forward. "Your gonna thank me for this later." Ellie quickly ran to go lock herself in the bathroom. "Stop running from me Ellie." He yanked her by the arm and threw her back away from it, Finn locked it from the inside before closing it shut.

Ellie got off the floor as he turned around with a cold look in his eyes. He went to walk towards her but her voice made him stop. "So what? Your gonna beat me up until I snap out of it huh?" She smirked before she started laughing. "Is that your big plan? Because if it is I can assure you it won't work, I'm not going that easy Balor."

"I know your not." Finn walked forward again. "Which is exactly why there is no cameras or anyone here. It is just the two of us." Ellie moved away from being grabbed again and went back for the door as she tried yanking on it but saw it was locked. Finn grabbed her from behind again but this time he had a better lock on her waist so she couldn't get free.

Ellie was thrashing against him to get free. "Let go of me Finn! Why can't you stay the hell out of this like I ask you to? I don't need you, WE don't need you anymore. Dean likes this side of me just fine so I don't care if you don't like this side of me. Who needs you anyway?!"

"You do." Finn whispered in her ear, her eyes widened. "Listen to what you just said, he liked that side of you. Everyone likes a certain side to you but I don't because I seen them all and I don't have a favorite." This made her slowly start to calm down and stop. "Dean, Seth, AJ, Gallows, Anderson, Roman. None of them understand you but I do, Ellie Brooks, and Ellie Quinn are nothing but split personalities wrapped in one scared girl."

"No." Ellie shook her head. "I'm not scared...I have no reason to be."

"Nobody is gonna hurt you anymore. You don't have to bring Ellie Quinn out when you get scared or feel that someone is gonna bully you like last time. I know nobody had your back then but I have it now, and you know I wouldn't let someone hurt you Ellie. The only time I hurt you is when I know I have no choice to do so." Finn lowered to one knee with her as she had stopped fighting back. "It's time to come back El. I don't want to see you like this anymore, I'm asking you nicely to just come back. Just look at yourself." He pointed to the mirror across from them as he showed her, her hair color. "Look what you did to yourself." Ellie looked at the strand of her blue hair with sad eyes before Finn rubbed the side of her head. "No guy can love you as a whole like I do and you know that...don't you?"

"...Y-Yeah." Ellie moved to sit up as she turned around to face him. Finn put both hands on the side of her head and made her look up at him. Ellie eyes watered as she started crying.

Finn frowned from seeing tears. "Don't cry, you know I hate that sight on ya."

"You like Cethlenn more, don't you?"

"No." Finn shook his head. "Because you and her will always have the same title with me. I just like Ellie, I don't really care which one you wanna be at the moment. But being Ellie Quinn is not good for you anymore and just like last time it's time to lock the devil back in it's cage and I'm not asking you." He brushed her tears away. "She has done her job and I think made it very clear in reminding people on who you are." Finn helped Ellie up to her feet as she stumbled a bit from the headache she was getting. "Come on and sit down."

Finn sat down first as Ellie followed suit, he was caught off when she crawled in his lap. Ellie buried her face in his chest as she hugged his waist and curled up.

This made him smirk, he rested a hand on the back of her head and used the other to wrap around her. Finn rubbed her back with calm look as he let out a sigh. He could tell she drifted off into sleep quick and it was only because she was battling her own mindset for the past three months. In just a second she was showing Ellie, Ellie Quinn, and Cethlenn all in one but nobody could really notice it but him.

The fact he was getting able to hold her the way he was made him just want to keep her there but eventually she had to go back. He knew sooner or later he would be up there and then he wouldn't have to worry about any of this happening anymore. Truth is the reason Cethlenn was even shown was because he let his own Demon loose but he was just happy nobody caught on. As far as he was concerned people were calling that side of her 'Silent Ellie' and he would keep it that way for now.

Finn moved so he could see her sleeping and moved some of the hair in her face, and tucked it behind her ear. "I'll be more careful down here. But I promise when I come up there...a lot will change. All it is gonna take is one screw up from somebody up there and I will show them the real you." His phone went off in his pocket. Finn took it out and answered it calmly while still keeping an arm around her. "Yeah"

 _"Is she alright? Or do we have to put up with crazy for another couple of weeks?"_ AJ asked on the other end.

Finn let out a chuckle as he looked back down at her. "I think it's over. Although I can't say she is fully gone because Ellie herself is crazy as it is."

 _"At least I can put up and control that one to a point."_ AJ scoffed.

"You did a pretty good job with Ellie Quinn though. Sometimes treating her like a child keeps her sane. Truth is Ellie Quinn is just the kid side to Ellie, it was that side that was hurt the most at a young age." Finn looked down at her. "Which is why I don't like seeing that side."

 _"I get it. But are you sure there are no more personalities that's gonna pop up?"_

"Positive." Finn nodded. "The last one is just one more connected to me. It only happens on two conditions, when I change or when I want her to. Other then that you have nothing to worry about with Cethlenn."

 _"You never told me. Why do you call her that at times?"_ AJ asked.

"Just a fun little nickname for now." He shrugged. "The real reason will have to wait for another time."

 _"Well alrighty then. I decide not to get involved in that world of yours so I will keep out of that one. But thanks again for helping us out with getting her mind back straight."_

"No problem...it's kind of my job." Finn hung up the phone and threw it to the side. He looked back down at Ellie and smirked at her, he just pulled her closer so she was up against him more. "I wouldn't be a good Demon King if I didn't protect my Queen now would I?"

Ellie just snuggled up against him more with a small smile.

* * *

 ** _Later 'Off-screen'_**

Pharya walked out of Finn's hotel bathroom.

"Hey Hunter said that was good work that we did. Which means the hype is up for when you debut, good job."

Finn looked up from his phone and smirked. "Well you helped with some of it."

"I was a pretty good damn actor huh?" Pharya put a hand on her hip. Her hair was washed out and back to it's brown color but still a little damp.

"Now I didn't say all of that." Finn shook his head.

"Hey, don't be an indian giver with your compliments. Your mom said that isn't nice." Pharya pointed.

"My mom isn't here." Finn reminded, Pharya stuck her tongue out at him. "Seriously though. Thank you for doing this story line with me. It does help bring more build up and questions period."

"Colby was cool with it and so was I. We figured it would be cool for all of us, it's not happening for a while but still Hunter is building the hype now while he can." Pharya sat on the bed across from him. "Besides after everything you did for me I would be a mean bestriend to not help."

"Yes, yes you would." Finn nodded. "So how does it feel to have the brown hair back?"

"I missed it! I missed it, I missed it, I missed it." Pharya fell back and rolled on the bed which made Finn chuckle at her. "I swear I really freaking missed my hair." She sat up happy. "Not to mention it is time to get back in Brooks mode."

"Think you can tone down your crazy?" Finn brow raised.

"I got this man." Pharya assured. Her phone went off as she picked it up and looked over the text. "Oh this is just JoJo telling me her and Mercedes are here."

"Your buddies for the tour huh?"

"Yeah, AJ gets me next week. I thought Mercedes was joking but her and AJ made a schedule on who gets me for what week." Pharya rolled her eyes. "I sometimes have to remind them that I am not a kid and this isn't a custody battle."

Finn laughed. "I mean you would have some great parents. You would have the Boss and the Phenomenal One as parents. Not a lot of kids can top that on bring your parent to school day."

"True." Pharya giggled getting up. "I should go unpack to. Did you wanna come with me Saturday to that old shop in Havenstown while we're here. Remember during our first tour here we went to the candy shop they have there, I heard it is still open. I'm dragging Mercedes so I wanted to drag you to."

"Can't, gonna be busy." Finn said going back to his phone. Pharya rolled her eyes with a sigh before walking over and snatching the phone out his hand. "That was pretty rude Phar."

"Not as rude as you." Pharya pointed. "You just lied to me. I already asked William if you had anything and he told me after two that you wouldn't so you will be free and not busy. "

"I never said I wasn't free, I just said I would be busy." Finn corrected.

"Don't get smart." Pharya warned. "You are just doing that because you don't wanna go."

"That to." Finn shrugged.

"Okay that is it. What is up with you?" Pharya sat her phone and his on the other bed. "And don't say it's nothing because I am not stupid Finn. Ever since WrestleMania I can barely get a damn text back from my own best friend. You don't wanna hang out when we do see each other and you can't look at me for over five seconds." Finn gave her a look before shaking his head and looking away. "See! You did it again."

"Pharya you are being Ellie right now." Finn sighed.

"Good." Pharya nodded. "Now you better tell this Pharya what is your problem before smacking Pharya takes over."

Finn stood up and lifted up her hand to make her see her own ring. "What's this?"

Pharya looked at it wide eyed before sighing. "...I get it." She chuckled. "That's what this is about."

He nodded. "Half of it."

"Look this is just a promise ring Colby gave me. I kind of forgot to tell you about it, I just been really busy but that's it." Pharya waves it off.

"So you and him are not getting married?"

"Of course not no, that is still way to soon." Pharya shook her head. "You know me better then that Finn come on, I wouldn't hide REAL big news like that from you."

"You practically did." Finn let her hand go. "You don't think that qualified as big news?"

"Not really no. But look I explained it so you don't have to walk around all upset at me anymore right."

"No because the fact that I know what a promise ring is for still bothers me. Look I know you really like him and I told you to go for it but all of this is still to soon for you. Also with his history you should still take it easy. The guy was gonna be married and didn't go through with it." Finn scoffs. "Which means anything can happen."

"You don't think I know that?" Pharya brows furrowed. "Look he explained that to me and I understand what he did and I can't judge him for it."

"You understand why he cheated? Did you just hear yourself just now Phar?" Finn asked.

"Yes I understand Finn and I can't judge him. All I can do is hope he grew from what he did and move the hell on, I can't hold his past against him. He could do the same with me but he doesn't and just to let you know a lot more promises besides marriage came with this." Pharya flashed the ring. "Why are you all of a sudden judging him?"

"Maybe because I know you don't trust him yet and you accepted something like that from him already that's why. Not to mention his past with girls isn't a nice one." Finn reminded her. "So forgive me for looking out for you."

"How can you say I don't trust him?" Pharya looked at him hurt. "I told him practically everything about me and he did the same with himself. And I'm not saying you shouldn't look out for me but you could have gotten into this conversation a different way."

"You told him everything huh?" Finn folded his arms across his chest.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Yes Finn I told him everything but obviously you think I haven't so hit me with something you thought I left out."

"Okay." Finn nodded as he looked her over. "Does Colby know about your dad and about everything Ross did?"

"Yes." Pharya nodded.

"He knows all about your past relationships?"

"Again yes." Pharya rolled her eyes with a headshake. "Anything el-"

"Does he know I was the one that that took your virginity when you were 19 Pharya?" Finn asked, Pharya eyes widened as she snapped her head to look at him. "Or maybe...just like that ring you forgot to show me. You didn't think it was REALLY big news." Pharya continued looking at Finn shocked as he just simply shrugged. "Well Pharya did you?"

Pharya closed her eyes as she looked down, she shook her head as she now felt a nervous pit in her stomach. "No...I never told him."

Finn nodded. "So again I ask you, do you really trust Colby?"

Pharya kept her head down not knowing what to say anymore...

* * *

 **And the bombshell has been officially dropped, trouble in paradise for best friends who are more closer then everybody thought. You almost gotta wonder what the story behind that is, who else knows? Or how did it even happen? I guess you have to read and find out and yes Finn was the one to snap her back, I have something else for Seth return. Also Ellie will be on Superstar Ink once I get my guy back in the story.** **Anyway don't forget to leave a review and I will see everybody in the next update!**


	61. Running Has It's Price Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for all the reviews you guys left for the last two chapters. This is gonna be a three chapter update. Also Seth doesn't return until Extreme Rules because after Extreme Rules it's Money in the Bank so we have to get through this one first. Anyway I hope people liked the others and the drama off screen is slowly starting to begin, here's the update!**

* * *

Finn continued looking at Pharya who avoided making eye contact with him. "What's the matter? Now we get quiet."

"Finn." Pharya shook her head with a scoff. "Don't, okay."

"Don't what? Point out the truth with this situation." Finn raised a brow.

Pharya grabbed her phone. "You promised we would never bring that or talk about it."

"Well now I want to talk about it."

"Well I don't Finn." Pharya raised her voice. "Why do you-" She let out a sigh as she headed for the door. "I can't do this with you right now."

"Pharya wait." Finn grabbed her arm, she looked back at him. "Tell me the truth. If you trust him then why haven't you told him?"

"Because." Pharya looked down.

"Because what?"

"It would just make things awkward!" Pharya snatched her arm back to look at him. "I tell him something like that and the next time you guys get in a room together it will be awkward as hell. I won't do that to you or him, it isn't about not trusting him. I just care about both of you and don't want things to get messed up to the point where I would lose one of you."

Finn shook his head. "You would never lose me and you know that."

"You sure about that?" Pharya raised a brow. "Finn I know you, and I know how you are when you get mad. You could walk straight pass me when you get into your little moods and don't say you won't." She let out a sigh. "What is making you bring something like this up?"

"It was just a question." Finn shook his head.

"No it wasn't. I'm not just talking about that, I am talking about your reaction to the ring and everything." Pharya looked at him. He looked away and back down at the floor. "Who's silent now? I don't get why you're bringing this up all of a sudden, I knew you were acting weird since WrestleMania but I was wrong. You have been acting different since Colby ever stepped in the picture."

"Like I told you before, I do not trust him with you. Yeah he has been good to you but Colby's past with women is not a great one. I don't care if he did buy you a ring because he brought the last girl a ring and if I'm not mistaken it went up on the internet for a great price. Then the last girl who he cheated on the fiance with, Zhara? What happened to her after he decided to date her? That's right...they broke up."

"She left him actually." Pharya corrected.

Finn chuckled. "I guess she is smart" Pharya glared at him. "Ease the icy stare. You know I'm right."

"This isn't about you being right Finn and wipe that smile off your face because this isn't funny." Pharya pointed at him. This made Finn give an eye roll but drop the smile he had. "You know all of this is about you judging him and that isn't right. You don't think I know about his past already? I talked about it with him and still do and I can see why he did what he did."

"You can see why he did what he did?" Finn repeated with his brows furrowed. "You can see why he cheated? Pharya do you hear your damn self right now, honestly."

"That isn't what I meant Finn." Pharya sighed.

"Then what did you mean?" Finn questioned.

Pharya ran a hand through her hair. "I mean that I trust him and me not telling him about you has nothing to do with that. It was just never a good time to ever bring it up and I didn't know how. You always told me you wanted me to find somebody better then R-Ross and I-" She choked up a bit as she held back her tears.

Finn eyes softened when he saw her on the verge of crying. "Pharya-"

"I finally found somebody that treats me that way and makes me happy. So I don't see why you..." Pharya gripped at her hair a bit.

This made a pain come to his chest, he never once made her cry before. Usually he would be the shoulder she would cry on but him being the cause of it hurt more.

Finn sighed. "Pharya I'm sorry." He reached for her.

Pharya moved away shaking her head as she sucked back her tears. "No I don't get you. You want me to be happy and now that I'm happy you want to judge the guy I'm with. Anyone can judge Ross cause he's an ass hole twenty four seven but Colby isn't. The way you act Finn, it's like you don't want me to be with him."

"I don't." Finn said honestly.

Pharya looked at him shocked as he looked up at her. "What did you just say?" She let go of her hair to turn to him.

"I didn't want you with Ross or any guy you been with and I surely don't want you with Colby. He's been a good guy to you I agree with that and if this was some random girl I could care less. But this, this is different."

"What makes this different?" Pharya shouted at him.

"Because it's you Pharya that's what makes this different!" Finn shouted back making her back up a bit. "I don't trust any guy with you and I never did since I met you. Do you think I really wanna hear about what this guy is doing for you or how happy this one is making you?" He asked making her look down. "No I don't but I bite my tongue because I see you happy and I don't want to see the opposite of that...ever. But knowing Colby's past with girls I know there is a chance that could happen and I don't think you should take it."

"You don't know that." Pharya shook her head not wanting to hear it.

"And you don't know that either." Finn retorted. "Look if you trusted him. Then don't you think he should know the guy that took something like your virginity away from you is not to far away?"

Pharya held herself. "No and that was a one time thing."

"Kinda happened more then once...frequently after that actually." Finn smirked.

"Stop joking around with me Finn this is not the time for a stupid joke." Pharya dropped her arms. "Why is all of this funny to you? We both agreed after that happened that it wouldn't happen again and you, you didn't want me back then."

"And it begins." Finn scoffed. "If I didn't I would have stopped myself Pharya. You ran away from it, not me."

"N-No I didn't run away from anything." Pharya felt her tears coming back slowly. "I was just really confused and I was young that's all."

Finn nodded. "That is true but you're still lying to me and yourself."

"No I am not." Pharya said sternly.

"You sure?" Finn raised a brow and got a stern look from her in return, he nodded. "Okay Pharya, let me prove you wrong with one question." She eyed him as Finn took a step in front of her. "Every guy you looked for after that you tried to find me in them, haven't you?" Pharya eyes widened as she slowly looked up. "All guys were into wrestling, in the Indy's, and out of country. You say you didn't run from me but you did and you went out there to try and find a guy like me and failed until Colby came. All you really see in Colby is me and that is why you even spared him a second glance or clicked to him the way you did. You found a guy that is just like me and that treats you close to how I do. Ever since that day you been trying to find someone that could make you feel one thing like I did for you. But it doesn't work, does it? You already know that I'm the only one that can make you feel that way but instead of admitting it, you run. You can fool a lot of people around you Pharya but I am not one and I know how good you are at running from problems."

"I didn't run from you Finn." Pharya rubbed her arm. "If I ran from you then how the hell would I be in your face now."

"You ran from me when it came to talking about commitment. So instead of having you run a damn marathon I saved you the trouble and just stayed friends with you. Did I think we would get this close to the point of being best friends even though I wanted more?" Finn shrugged. "Yeah I did but I rather have you as that then nothing."

Pharya backed away from him. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Finn rolled his eyes. "You see what I'm talking about, stop doing that."

"No because I'm not looking for you in anyone. Maybe they did have some similarities-" Pharya says making Finn scoff. "but that doesn't mean anything."

Finn looked down at her. "Okay if everything I'm saying isn't true then it brings me back to my first question. Why is the person you trust and love now not aware?"

"I just never got to it." Pharya avoided eye contact.

"No you're running from it." Finn corrected. "You know I'm right and you don't know how he would react and I would personally be pissed if it was me."

"He should only be pissed if I still had feelings for you in that way." Pharya rolled her eyes to look at him.

"And you don't?" Finn brow raised.

"No." Pharya said seriously but again she didn't look him in the eye.

Finn made a face shaking his head. "If you are gonna lie then have the respect to do it right Pharya."

"I don't...I just-" Pharya ran both hands through her hair not knowing what to say.

"Just stop and look at me for a second." Finn put both hands on her shoulders to make her stop freaking out and look at him. "I get Colby is a nice person to you and that you do have something for each other. No one is blind, okay? Everyone sees it but I'm the person that sees past all of it because I know you." He moved one of his hands to rest on the side of her face as the other one went to her waist. "I was your first for basically everything. The first guy you said I love you to in that way, the first and only to make you feel a certain way." Finn moved his hand to the center of her back which made a shiver go through her body. "All of that was me. Plus I don't think Colby would really like to know that I was the first name you ever called out in that way either." Pharya looked down at the mention of that as she avoided the memory coming back. "Just because you ran away from it doesn't mean all my feelings for you went away. And I know for a fact that yours are still there...even when you lie."

"No it's-"

"Look at me dead in my eyes and tell me everything I said was wrong." Finn says making her look at him with a conflicted stare. "Go on and say it, tell me all of that is gone and I will end this conversation like it never happened."

Pharya looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but closed it back. "I...I can't do this any of this right now." She shook her head.

Finn shook his head with a chuckle. "And yet you don't call this running?" He rubbed the back of her head nodding. "You can go Phar but this time I want ya to realize you can't run anywhere else anymore." Pharya went to say something but her eyes went wide when he kissed her, in a brief second she kissed him back. After realizing what she was doing, Pharya stopped and quickly backed away from him holding her mouth. Finn just cracked a small amused smile as he dropped his hand and leaned up to full height. "Feelings are gone huh?"

"I gotta go." Pharya quickly rushed past him.

"Pharya." Finn went to grab her.

"No." Pharya dropped her hand as she pointed back at him. "You said and did enough...I need to get out of here." She grabbed her purse and yanked open the door.

"You're not nineteen years old anymore Pharya." Finn's voice made her stop. "I promise I'm not letting you run away from me...not this time."

Pharya just closed her eyes and closed the door behind her, she headed down the hall to the elevators. Once they opened she stepped inside and quickly closed the doors shut. Pharya pressed her floor number before leaning back against the wall and letting out a huge sigh.

She looked down as everything played back in her head, not being able to hold it in anymore she started crying uncontrollably. Her mind was more confused and twisted then it had ever been before and it was all because she felt that Finn was making sense. Pharya pushed her hair back as she leaned her head back on the elevator wall while letting tears still fall out her eyes.

Once the elevator dinged, Pharya got off and headed down the hall in a rush. She headed past a couple of guys that were walking down but didn't bother to look up.

"Pharya, that you?" Karl questioned as the group stopped.

This made Pharya freeze in her tracks.

"Yeah, that's her." Allen nodded. His brows furrowed together when he noticed something off about her.

"Told you it was her, I know that leather from anywhere." Chris Jericho said as he was with them. He would often travel with them when she she went with Mercedes.

"Where you coming from?" Karl asked. "Did you wanna come with us down to the hotel restaurant? Chris is paying."

"Um, that is a lie." Chris nodded making them laugh.

Pharya wiped at her face as she kept her back turned. This made her shake her head with a chuckle. "Um no, I'm pretty tired. You guys go have fun."

"Alright if your sure." Luke shrugged. "We'll buy you something just in case you want it later."

"O-Okay." Pharya fake smiled from the side.

"Come on guys." Karl nudged Luke and Chris.

Allen waved them off with a hand. "You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you down there."

"Alright." Luke nodded. He patted Allen's back since he saw what he was seeing to.

"What? Why all the sudden change?" Karl asked still clueless.

"Tell you downstairs." Luke patted his back as he ushered him and Chris around the hall corner.

Pharya started walking again.

"Hold on there, not so fast." Allen followed after her. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him and saw it for himself. "That's what I thought I was seeing. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine I just watched a really dumb movie and it got me emotional." Pharya lied waving it off.

Allen raised a brow. "You know if I didn't know you I would believe that. Now what happened?"

"I-I just...I don't know anymore." Pharya started crying again.

Allen looked around. "Come on, my room is around the corner." He led her down the hall and took her in his hotel room to let her calm down. Allen fixed his hat forward as he handed her some tissue on his way past, Pharya just held it in her lap as he sat across from her. "Now you are scaring me over here and it won't go away until you tell me who did it and why?"

Pharya moved her feet to rest on the bed ledge as she dropped her phone and purse on the bed. She pushed her hair back to tuck behind her ear as she was trying to get herself together.

"I did something, I ran from it and now..."

"Now it's coming back to bite you in the behind right?" Allen raised a brow and got a nod in response. "What was it?"

"Remember the guy I kept telling you about when we met up again. The one who took that one thing that I can't get back." Pharya looked up to see Allen pondering but he soon gave a slow nod. "That guy was Finn."

Allen eyes widened in complete shock as he was speechless for a brief moment. "...Whoa."

"Me and Finn's relationship goes alot deeper then a lot of people think and I just don't like to talk about it. The only person that knows this is Phil, I haven't told Colby and I still can't...not after." Pharya sighed.

"Wait why are you just telling me this? Not that I'm not still in shock from the bomb you just dropped." Allen questioned. "But how did that make you cry?"

"Me and Finn got into an argument about Colby and his past relationships, the promise ring and just a lot of stuff. And I-" Pharya held her head as she felt herself starting to cry again. "I don't even know where to start and my head hurts...I just-"

"Relax." Allen walked over and stooped down in front of her. He rubbed her back to get her and try to calm down a bit. "Just calm down for me for a second."

Pharya just nodded and started to slowly calm down. "Look y-you should go catch up with Luke and them, I'll be okay. I just will go back to my room and go to sleep."

"No I want you to stay here and sleep for the night." Allen said. "We can talk about all of this tomorrow morning but talking about this right now is stressing you out. You can tell me everything in the morning but I need you to lay down and relax here." He grabbed the tissue out her lap and wiped her face that was still stained with tears. "I'll go down there for an hour and be right back up, okay?"

"Yeah." Pharya nodded sniffling. "I'll be okay."

"If you need me call me but just stay here and calm yourself." Allen messed with her hand to get her to look at him. "You hear me kid?"

"I hear you." Pharya sighed.

"Good, no more crying." Allen ruffled her hair a bit. He picked his phone back up off the night stand. "Remember to call me if you need me." Allen headed back to the door. "Love you Phar."

"Love you to AJ." Pharya said lowly but he heard her. The door to his room closed as she just took her jacket off and threw it against the wall. She buried her face in her hands as she felt more tears coming back.

The fact that Finn kissed her and she kissed him back was hitting her hard or the fact that maybe he was right. The most thing that worried her is what Colby would think and how, what she did would hurt him more. Finn hit every single touchy subjects and she knew getting into an argument with him would lead to that. It was like she was open book that he read a million times and memorized and she hated that. She was starting to think that promo they did wasn't all script.

Pharya running from him wasn't anything personal but it was all she could do at that time. Truth was she was and still is that scared little nineteen year old girl who was on the road all the time to try and make a name. A lot of questions rushed through her head along with confused feelings. Was she really looking for Finn in every guy she had been with or was it just a coincidence?

Pharya's phone went off with a vibrate. She didn't bother to look at the ID as she had just answered it. "H-Hello?"

 _"Pharya?"_ Colby's voice came in on the other side, her eyes widened as she looked up. _"You alright? Why the hell does it sound like you been crying? You okay?"_

"No-I mean yeah I'm okay." Pharya quickly changed her answer. "I was just um watching a sad video online and it kind of hit home that's all. But why are you calling so late?" She looked at the time on the clock before back ahead.

 _"Just had a feeling I needed to check on you, don't really know why. Not to mention I know you aren't a early bird so I know you're not sleep over there. Unless you ate first then...you would be knocked out."_ Pharya cracked a small smile until the flashback of Finn kissing her came back to mind. This made her lip quiver a bit as she let out a sigh. _"Are you sure you're okay over there?"_

"I'm good, I just really miss you that's all." Pharya laid down and on her side.

 _"I miss you too, the house isn't really the same since you left. Kinda got Kevin depressed."_ Colby jokes.

"I believe it." Pharya smiled again. "Kinda gotta remind me to get you guys a gift when we go to the next city." Her eyes watered a bit as she hugged the pillow. "Can you...can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep please?"

"Yeah of course." Colby agreed. "I guess I can talk your head off for hours, awake or sleep. Been wanting to tell somebody about my crazy week anyway."

"I'm listening." Pharya nodded as she listened to him talk.

Her smile dropped into a sad frown as she continued to silently cry to herself. All her running was coming back to bite her and now she knew that none of this is gonna end without somebody getting hurt. But before she could do anything she had to do the most hardest part and that's tell Colby the truth and soon.

* * *

 **That was chapter 61 and it looks like things are just gonna get more and more dramatized off screen as well as on screen. Allen will be the only person she tell guy wise but there is a certain female that is going to know about it. Looks like Pharya is confused, stressed, and more confused not to mention Finn kissed her and she did kinda kiss back. How will Colby react and what do you think about this chapter? By the way just to let people know, the next two chapters is off-screen as well. Then I will jump back into the Ellie side of things for the next three chapter update but I just wanted to do a three chapter update off screen. Anyway I hope you guys likes it, the other two chapters will be out this week. Also I'm not really sure but I'm thinking about doing a Finn Balor/OC story in the future but it's still just an idea. But do leave a review about everything and see you guys soon!**


	62. Running Has It's Price Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews and I do think me starting a Finn/OC will be pretty cool but it won't happen until he comes back. Not to mention I am to into this story at the moment to really start another one at the moment but it will happen. Anyway the next update will be back to on screen again but onto the update!**

* * *

Pharya had went back to her hotel room the next morning. She decided to let Allen sleep and would just talk to him later on. Her mind still was everywhere after last night and the signs of stress were written all over her face.

Unlocking her room door, she went inside and closed it behind her with a sigh.

Mercedes folded her arms across her chest. "Ahem."

Pharya jumped letting out a small scream as she turned around. She relaxed when she saw it was Mercedes behind her. "Dang it Banks, you scared me."

"Uh, good." Mercedes said in a duh tone. She had her hair down with her glasses on as she was still in her night clothes. "You had me worried sick about you. I had to hear from AJ that you were staying the night with him."

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry." Pharya sighed walking past her. "Where's JoJo?"

"Went down to the gym, she'll be back in a bit." Mercedes says as she looked Pharya over. "AJ told me you had a fight with Finn who I remember leaving you with at first."

"It was just a small fight." Pharya shrugged it off as she took off her jacket.

"Then why does it look like you been crying for hours?" Mercedes pointed out.

This made Pharya stop before shaking her head and throwing her jacket on the bed. "It's nothing, I'll get over it."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Phar, I tell you everything. And I think I have the right to know since you made me worry half the damn night. Not to mention AJ kinda broke our schedule deal."

Pharya smiled a bit at this before her look turned serious. "If I tell you this then it can not ever leave this room." Mercedes brows furrowed confused. "I'm serious this stays between me and you and you can't tell anyone."

Mercedes sat on the bed folding her legs. "Okay I promise." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Now what is going on? Why were you and Finn fighting...which is very rare. Considering I never seen you two, once argue about anything."

Pharya sat indian style on the other bed, she let out a sigh. "We were fighting because of Colby."

Mercedes made a face. "What, why?"

"Because Finn doesn't think I should be with Colby due to his past with his other girls. You know how each one ended or didn't last that long. He was mostly upset because I forgot to tell him about the promise ring that Colby gave me." Pharya explained.

"Wait...why is he so upset?" Mercedes questioned. "I mean I know he is your best friend but that doesn't mean he can judge his past. Why is he doing that?"

"He is doing it because Finn is the guy that took my virginity when I was nineteen." Pharya breathed out. She looked up to see Mercedes looking at her wide eyed in shock. "But that still doesn't give him the right to do that, I know." Mercedes continued to look at her shocked. "I don't know how but all of this is just turning into one big mess." Pharya said but looked back up to see Mercedes still in shock. "For god sakes Sasha say something!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Holy. Shit. What the hell Pharya?" Mercedes shouted as she stood up.

"Better then no answer." Pharya rolled her eyes.

"Finn a.k.a Fergal Devitt the same guy down in NXT is the one that took your v-card and at nineteen?" Mercedes asked as she paced a bit in shock. "Are you kidding?" Pharya opened her mouth to speak. "No your not kidding because who would kid about something like that." Pharya just closed her mouth. "But holy crap Pharya. Finn is the one that took your virginity away from you!"

"Shh!" Pharya shushed her quickly. "Damn Mercedes why don't you just open the door and scream it down the hall." She pointed at the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can't-okay I kinda can because of the way you two act. But I didn't think it would actually be true or even close to that. I just thought maybe you guys liked each other but the feeling passed. You never said the guy took your virginity away from you." Mercedes sighed. "Okay I'm gonna calm down but oh my God Pharya."

"I know. I know." Pharya nodded.

"Wait does Colby know any of this?" Mercedes raised a brow. Pharya just shook her head and looked down. "Okay now that's bad." She pointed.

Pharya sighed. "Don't remind me okay."

"I mean look it's not that bad because it isn't like you and Finn still have feelings for each other, right?" Mercedes chuckled but noticed her friend stayed quiet. "You can say 'yes' at any time Phar."

Pharya bit her lip. "Don't make me answer that."

"Holy crap you do." Mercedes threw her hands up but stopped. "Wait, does Finn?"

"He actually dropped this all on me last night." Pharya moved her leg to dangle over the bed. "I don't know what I have for him, it's really hard to explain. Not to mention he kissed me and I kinda kissed him back but that was it."

Mercedes eyes widened. "Pharya!'

"It was for a second I swear!" Pharya admitted. "When I saw what I was doing and remembered who I was with I moved away from him. Bottom line is we got into a fight about him not trusting Colby, me running from him, and now I'm just in all kind of trouble."

"Uh yeah you are. You do realize you have to tell Colby all of this and I mean down to the fact that he kissed you." Mercedes reminds her. "Not saying it is gonna be the best conversation but you have to."

"I can't." Pharya shook her head. "I mean I don't know how but once I do that...everything is gonna change."

Mercedes eyed her friend. "What are you afraid of?"

Pharya messed with the cut in her jeans. "Nothing."

Mercedes kept looking at her until she put the pieces together in her head. This made her nod. "I get it now. Your afraid of losing both of them, aren't you? Or hurting them?"

"It's both." Pharya admits. "No matter what I do or tell the other then one of them is gonna end up hurt. If Colby was some guy I just met then sure but he isn't and neither is Finn. I don't wanna hurt anyone and I don't want to lose either of them."

"How did this between you and Finn even start in the first place?"

"What happened between me and Finn was an accident." Pharya sighed.

Mercedes put a hand on her hip. "How the hell was it an accident, he just walked and fell on you?"

"Okay bad word use but it just happened. I was young, on the road and Finn was the first guy I met on the road that actually cared about me. We grew close and to be honest I didn't know a lot about guys considering Phil did a good job at keeping me away from them."

Mercedes rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Yeah no doubt, nineteen?"

"Let him tell you, he was pushing for twenty." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Bottom line is he made me feel safe and was the first guy I trusted outside of Phil. That is a big thing considering all the crap I was going through back then with dad issues. Finn was there and everything about me and him clicked together like that." She snapped her fingers. "But once that happened between us I felt weird. I mean it happened again a couple of more times."

"Just couldn't help yourself even at nineteen huh?" Mercedes brow raised.

"Stop joking." Pharya pointed. "I mean after that I just couldn't do it or be around him like that anymore because something told me-" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "There was always something telling me that we wouldn't work out and that one of us would leave."

Mercedes look softened. "So you did run from him?"

"I had to." Pharya eyes watered up a bit. "The first guy that comes in my life that I am really close to. I didn't wanna lose him because of that. When he wanted to talk about it I avoided it or just avoided him...and eventually he let it go. Then we just agreed to stay friends and we soon got back close and just became best friends. But this time...I don't think it is gonna end that well."

Mercedes shook her head. "It's not and I don't feel sorry for you."

Pharya looked up at her shocked. "What?"

Mercedes showed her hands in defense. "Relax and hear me out for a bit." She sat down and turned around to look at her. "You ran away from it and if it's one thing my mom told me is that running from your problems has it's price. This is what you get from running. Pharya I learned the hard way just like you and the more you run the more your problems are right behind you. It may go away for a while but they sneak up and bite you right back where it hurts and they don't go away from you running. The only way problems go away is if you face them."

"But I don't-"

"Yes you do." Mercedes said sternly. "You do it by telling the truth to Colby when you see him next time. Because if you don't then it will come out worse if he hears it from another mouth. Maybe Finn does have a point about you Pharya...you ran away to much. And this is the price that comes with doing that." She used her hand to wipe Pharya's tears. "I'm only telling you this because I personally care about you. All this running away from your problems is gonna stress you out, not to mention work stress. And I don't know about anybody else but I'm not ready to see you in the hospital because of a panic or heart attack."

Pharya nodded looking down. "I don't even know how to bring this up to Colby."

"Yeah I can't help you on how to but I know you can." Mercedes rubbed her back. "Look I get Finn is worried and he is always gonna be that first guy. No one can take that bond that you guys made away, not even Colby because he was the first. No matter how we look at it Fergal Devitt was the first guy to get close to you and is the first guy you loved in that way, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Pharya nodded.

"Look you don't what your feelings for Finn is at this point so don't let confused feelings make a decision for you. I'm not saying kick him to the curb but in a way he did have his chance. If Finn didn't want you to run before then he wouldn't have let you, now I'm not saying he just gave up. But maybe his career or some things were more important at that moment so instead of losing you completely he just stayed your friend." Mercedes shrugged. "I get it I do but Finn does needs to respect your relationship with Colby."

"And if he won't?" Pharya raised a brow.

"It will be hard but that is when you have to kick him to the curb and if Colby can't understand that you made mistakes then he goes to. I know it will suck if you lose one or both but things happen for a reason but you can't run from this anymore. I'm not telling you who to be with but I want you to be smart when it comes to things like this. I mean nothing personal but I would chose Colby, you two bring out the best in each other...well you and Finn do that to." Mercedes scratched her head. "But he does make you smile all the time...but Finn makes you do the same. Okay Colby can-"

Pharya clamped a hand over her mouth. "You're no longer helping me Banks." She said with a smile. "I get what you're saying."

Mercedes chuckled taking Pharya's hand down. "I was on a roll until the end there, huh?"

"Yeah." Pharya took her hand back. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mercedes hugged her from the side with a smile. "We gotta keep each other sane on the road."

"We gotta do a better job then." Pharya joked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. I'm gonna go get some breakfast with JoJo, you wanna come?"

"Can't, I already promised Allen. But I'll make it up to you by traveling with you guys for an extra day." Pharya says.

"Fine." Mercedes got up. "But because he violated contract I will steal you once during the time your with him, then we will be really even."

Pharya shook her head as she took out her phone and started to text Allen, she heard Mercedes scoff. This made her glance back up and raise a brow. "What?"

"I still can't believe you lost your virginity to Finn damn Balor." Mercedes shook her head. "Fan girls would kill to be in your shoes."

Pharya playfully glared at her. "I will kill you if you say it that loud again."

Mercedes quickly covered her mouth. "Oops. My bad Phar."

"Yeah, I need to tell Colby quick." She shook her head going back to her phone.

"Oh please I won't blab." Mercedes waved that off. "Because then this just gets more messy and that means more stress."

Pharya scoffed. "I know what you mean."

 _ **'Later'**_

Pharya was sitting across from Allen in one of the booth's at the restaurant they were in. She had told him everything from the beginning to end about her and Finn and about their conversation last night. Not to mention she told him about the advice Mercedes gave to her earlier about it as well.

Allen sat back with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had one of his AJ Styles hats turned forward with a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. His cross chain that he wore was around his neck.

"You don't seem as speechless as I thought you would be." Pharya said stirring her drink with her straw. Her hair was brushed up in a neat pony tail. She wore a pair of jean shorts with a peach, short sleeved v-neck shirt.

"Well I am and then I'm not." Allen admits, Pharya brows furrowed confused. "I mean I always knew you and Finn's relationship went a little deeper then friends. I just didn't think it was this big, this is serious. You do know if you're not careful that somebody could really get hurt in all of this. It could be Colby, Finn, or maybe both and to make it worse it could be you Pharya."

"I know." Pharya sighed.

"I don't think you do." Allen shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, Colby and Finn are both great guys but I'm mostly worried about you kid." He scoffed. "You are like my fifth child basically, I have three sons and add you on I have two daughters."

"What about Karl and Luke?" Pharya smirked.

"Okay, no." Allen laughs. "If they were my kids to then this family would be very messed up and un-explainable." This made Pharya laugh. "At least I could get away with you, your twenty four and I could just say you were adopted. But I couldn't even adopt Karl and Luke." He shook his head as his laughing died down. "But seriously Pharya I do agree with Sasha, I don't feel sorry for you either."

"Thanks Allen." Pharya nodded.

"Hear me out." Allen showed a hand. "I don't feel sorry because I warned you about running from your problems. You run from them and when they come back they come ten times worse because you ran the first time. That means more mess and more problems on top of that."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Go on and say it."

"Okay, I told you so." Allen shrugs. "I told you what would happen when you ran from things and now you got yourself into all of this and I can't really help you. Pharya you dug yourself into this ditch now dig your butt right on out of it." He pointed. "The only thing that bothers me is that this is not gonna end good for somebody. I see this whole thing going three ways."

"I'm curious, what are those three ways?" Pharya raised a brow.

"Well one you tell Colby the truth, he accepts it and you guys move on with no problems. Two, you tell him and he dumps you." Allen says making Pharya look at him wide eyed. "Don't give me that look and the last way is that Colby accepts it-"

"That sounds like the first one." Pharya points out.

"You didn't let me finish." Allen points making her throw a hand up in defense. "Colby accepts it, moves on and forgives you, but instead of being mad at you he is mad at Finn instead."

"That is the last thing I want to happen." Pharya buried her face in her hand. "I mean the absolute last."

"It might be the one that happens." Allen shrugged. "Trust me when I tell you that no guy is gonna be okay with someone he knows having a something that he has had and wants back. None of this is gonna end well but it comes with the price of running."

Pharya peaked through her hand. "What are you and Mercedes mom close or something?"

"Maybe we just both have good common sense." Allen leaned up as he moved Pharya's hand that was covering her face. "I wish I had more answers for you but I don't because this is a mess you gotta clean yourself. But I just want you to to be very careful with something like this and no more running."

"I won't I promise." Pharya smiled. "Besides I ran so much, I don't really have anywhere to go."

"That is also true, got you cornered this time." Allen took his hands back. "But if Finn or Colby make you cry for something else then they have to deal with me and Phil next."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "I haven't even told him about any of this yet."

"I would not want to be around for that conversation or in the same room. It's all fun and games until the big brother gets involved." Allen joked making her chuckle. "How is his MMA thing going by the way?"

"Eh, he is doing alright I guess." Pharya shrugged. "I don't really picture him doing this but it makes him happy and if it does then I keep my mouth shut. Either way I'm still proud of him for wanting to fight in UFC, not a lot of people can do that."

"That is true, it takes guts for something like that. He has my support win or lose." Allen nods. "Are you going to the fight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to that one and UFC 200." Pharya sipped her drink.

Allen brows furrowed. "Wait, why are you going to the one before that?"

"Well I haven't really told anybody but I got a shocking invitation from a fighter that wants me to walk out with him." Pharya admits. "Haven't told anybody really, I'm still shocked at the offer."

"Your walking a UFC Fighter out to the octagon?" Allen repeated as she nodded. "Who is it, Conor Mcgregor?"

Pharya chuckled lowering her drink. "Yeah right. I mean I met him once and he told me had a little crush on me but that was it but no it's not him. To be honest I don't find him intimidating in the least, he is actually comical to me."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Allen warns playfully.

"Oh please." Pharya rolled her eyes. "He better remember really quick that I am one of the female's back there with MMA training and a good background in it. I don't know about the guys back there but he does not scare me."

"I can picture you putting him in the Triangle Choke." He chuckled. "And you and him actually in the ring fighting."

"If he ever came to WWE I think it would be pretty cool for him and Ellie to be in the ring together. Ellie drops a pipebomb and then drops him, sounds fair right?" Her brow raised.

"Maybe not to Conor no." Allen shook his head.

"Eh, there is nothing wrong with being a good sport." Pharya waves it off. "Called taking one for the team."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Sure, use that lie."

"It's not a lie man." Pharya smiled as she played with her hands. "Thanks for actually making me laugh again. I needed that."

"Anytime." Allen patted her hand. "It kind of comes with the job of taking on that fatherly figure role. You know I can't let you down now after all the nice things that was said on that podcast about me."

"Here we go." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Your head is getting big again." She picked up her phone when it vibrated.

"I just think our story was the most talked about and if you don't believe me then just ask Twitter." He watched her look up from her phone with a raised brow. "Tweets don't lie."

Pharya shook her head with a giggle as she reached in bag. "Welp I gotta head upstairs and pack since I'm traveling with Mercedes for an extra day. By the way she said she will steal me again during your week because you violated contract rules."

"Oh so she wants to get really even." Allen put the money on the table. "I'll get her back but come on."

"Ok-hey I was gonna pay this time. You payed for it last time." Pharya pouted.

"Seriously Phar? The money is already on the table, what do you want me to do?" Allen asks, Pharya raised a brow as her eyes darted from the money and back to him a couple times. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he took his money off the table. "You are so damn spoiled."

Pharya grinned in victory as she put the money on the table. "It's not my fault I'm this way. You, Karl, Luke, and Phil always give in so I blame you guys." She put her purse over her shoulders.

Allen got up as they started to leave. "Even I blame myself but mostly Luke and Karl."

"Ha!" Pharya laughed.

They left out and got stopped by some fans a couple of times. After that, Allen headed to the gym to meet up with Karl and Luke as Pharya went to the elevators. She had to pack since her, Mercedes, and JoJo were gonna be leaving later on that night for the next town.

Pharya walked in the elevator once the doors opened but her eyes widened when she saw Finn already inside and on the phone. He had stopped in mid conversation from seeing her, this made her just walk inside and look away as she pressed her floor button. She stayed close to the wall that was away from him and kept her eyes on the floor as she felt him staring at her.

"Yeah I heard you, Listen Matt I will call you back when I get to my room." Finn said ending his conversation quickly. Pharya cursed in her head as he had lowered the phone and ended the call. "You know you could at least say hi when you walk in a elevator that another person is in." She snapped her eyes over to shoot him a cold glare, he caught this and nodded. "I guess I deserve that look."

"You guess?" Pharya finally spoke. "So you admit that you know what you did and said yesterday was wrong?"

"None of those words came out my mouth." Finn shook his head. "I meant everything I said yesterday and I don't regret a word or thing I did." He shrugs. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "You can be such an ass sometimes Finn I swear." She scoffed.

"Yet you still love me." Finn says, Pharya glared at him from the side. His plain look shortly turned up into a smirk when he felt her glaring at him. He tilted his head to look over at her amused. "What?"

"I can't believe you think this is funny." Pharya leaned off the wall. "Finn nothing and I repeat nothing about any of this is funny to me. You do realize sooner or later when I do go home that I have to tell Colby everything about you and what you did?"

Finn made a face. "Not really seeing the problem part."

"I am." Pharya pointed to herself. "My damn relationship could be over once I tell him everything and your standing there thinking this is funny."

"Now I don't find that last part funny actually. You know by now that I tease you when your mad, I have been doing it for years. But if he leaves you from finding this out then it shows something about himself. It will show he wants people to accept his past but he can't accept anyone else's and how does that make him look?" Finn questioned.

Pharya groaned in annoyance as she walked over in front of him and put both hands on the side of his face. "I get it, okay? I ran from you and I'm sorry for doing that, you didn't deserve it. But I don't want you to run after me this time because I'm not running anymore. You know that the bond you and me have is never going anywhere, no guy is ever taking your place with me. I promise you it will never happen but you need to know I am never leaving Colby and I don't care if you accept that or not Finn. He isn't going anywhere because I have something with him and I won't end it over feelings I think I do or don't have. We don't know if we would ever work out in that way and I can't risk that for something that I know is working. I like you in my life as my best friend and maybe that is just what you were supposed to be a best friend that I gave something special to." She looked at him in his eyes but couldn't really tell what he was thinking. If it was one thing Finn was good at it is having a good poker face. "I still love you Finn."

Finn broke his stare, he moved and kissed her forehead as he pulled her in a tight hug. Pharya closed her eyes as she hugged him back. "Which is why I can't just be your best friend anymore, not the way I feel." Her eyes widened when he said this as the elevator stopped at his floor. "I'm sorry but not this time." He pulled away and headed out, she turned around to look at him. "I'll see you around Pharya."

"Finn." Pharya sighed.

"I love you to by the way." Finn said, he sent her a wink. "Text me if you need me Phar. I'll see you soon." He walked off.

The doors to the elevator closed as Pharya let her head fall back against the wall with a groan. He did the same thing he did yesterday and messed her head up again just like that. Finn was always good at reading her but it was never the same vice versa. She didn't know what he would do next but she already knew what he just said in so many words..that he wasn't giving up.

"And they say running makes it worst." Pharya scoffed. "This is gonna be a lot damn harder then I thought it would be."

* * *

 **That was chapter 61, by the way I think the Hell in a Cell match between Sasha and Charlotte was awesome. Not to mention GOLDBERG is back so I am super excited. The only thing I'm upset about is them playing this hot potato game with the title. Yeah sure it was great the first time but now it's stupid and annoying. I was pretty mad they had Sasha win it on RAW then lose it on a PPV AND IN HER HOMETOWN! Like seriously? That is messed up and I think Sasha should have won because she has yet retained her title on a ppv. Or at least held it long and that makes me mad because Charlotte had a reign so where is Sasha's? To me it's stupid and now is just boring me but that is just WK opinion and you all may think different. Anyway I will see everybody in the next chapter that will be out later this week. Don't forget to leave a review and see yah soon!**


	63. Fearing The Truth

**Authors Note- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY STRAIGHT EDGE SISTER! Also a big thank you to the people that has stayed with my story since then. Even when I had stopped for a while and came back better then ever. I was a little afraid to redo it and start it back up but I'm glad I did. Thanks to you guys with your reviews, support, fav's, and follows, it means a lot. We are close to a lot of big things changing in the story so continue to stay with me and hopefully I will be saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my story next year to. Onto the update!**

* * *

Pharya walked out Colby's room with a yawn. Her hair was messy due to sleep as she just had on one of his shirts since she didn't really have time to change last night.

Colby looked up from playing the game when he saw her. "Sleeping beauty has finally risen." He looked back to the TV. Pharya let out a groan as she flopped down on the couch, her head fell in his lap. Colby smirked as he occasionally glanced down at her. "Still tired down there?"

"You have no freaking idea." Pharya mumbled. "I had no idea that the UK tour would take so much out of me. I mean it was non stop everything, especially for me and Roman. If it wasn't a live event then it was signings or other things to take care of."

"Yes! Touchdown baby, that's what I'm talking about!" Colby celebrated.

Pharya playfully rolled her eyes. "You know I feel like you're not listening."

Colby quickly got over his excitement. "No Phar I was listening. I just really wanted that touchdown and it was so close." He pointed to the TV. "This game has been cheating since last week. You don't know how close I was to throwing this damn game system out the window."

"We gotta find somebody for your game rage." Pharya chuckled. "Because it would be just my luck if you mistake our two game systems and throw mine out the window instead of yours."

Colby thought about it. "I mean it would only really be bad for you." Pharya leaned to look at him with a glare. "But I would get you another one." He leaned down hugging her.

"Uh-huh." Pharya hummed. "Just know if that does happen then you will be going out the window right behind it."

He chuckled leaning back up. "Your strong sweetheart but not that strong."

Pharya shrugged. "I'll just get Luke to do it."

"You are so evil." Colby shook his head as she giggled, he turned his attention back to the game. "But anyway, continue telling me how the UK tour went. Do anything fun besides break out of Ellie Quinn mode?"

"Allen took me to this pub with Luke, Karl, and Chris Jericho tagged along to. You know I never really saw why my brother and him weren't friends but he's cool with me and nice to do karaoke with. Me and him almost made Allen jump out the car." Pharya smiled. "Which would have been a bonus."

"I don't blame Allen at all. But I will be taking some of the stress of dealing with you off his hands when I come back." Colby rubbed the top of her head and messed with her hair. "Even though Sasha said I have to add my name to the schedule."

"Yeah, Allen gets me for two weeks and then Mercedes gets me for the next two." Pharya shrugged. "I thought they were kidding but they are taking this very seriously."

"Well I'm getting you for three we-wait I'm not gonna sit up here and take part in that." Colby changes his mind as Pharya started laughing. "You are traveling with me until I say otherwise."

"Take that up with Allen and Mercedes." Pharya waved it off.

"Allen is a challenge but I will just take Banks down with a headlock. Best friend rules, she can't hit me back."

"I doubt she ever agreed to that rule." Pharya pointed up at him. "You so just made that up."

"So what if I did." Colby shrugged, he glanced down at her. "You gonna tell on me or something?"

"No, sir." Pharya shook her head.

"Alright then." Colby smacked her butt, Pharya's jaw dropped as she looked up at him wide eyed. He started laughing at her reaction.

"I can not believe you just spanked me." Pharya laughed. "What am I five?"

"You were acting childish on screen." Colby reminded.

"Shut, up." Pharya sat up. "I was playing a part and I was doing damn good if I do say so myself. But I'm glad I only have to act my normal, half crazy self."

Colby nodded. "I am gonna miss that other crazy you but they will bring her back when the time is right. It was cool to watch the exclusive on the WWE Network to show how Balor snapped you out of it." Pharya's body stiffened up at the mention of Finn. "You and him did a good job. Can't wait to see what they do with that when he comes to the main roster." He nudged her a bit.

"Yeah." Pharya nodded, she crossed her legs indian style. "I'm pretty sure they will figure something out there."

"You don't look excited over there." Colby eyed her out the corner of his eye before looking back to the game. "What did you guys have a best friend fight?"

"Something like that, don't wanna talk about it though." Pharya had petted Kevin when he jogged past the side of the couch. He had jumped up and went over to his normal spot to lay down. "I really hate the fact that I have to leave tomorrow."

"One day off is better then none." Colby shrugged. "Besides you got a big match with Paige coming up next Sunday. Is she doing okay?"

"Who knows." Pharya shrugged. "I personally think Del Rio is playing with her feelings, mostly because she is young and just vulnerable. I mean it showed on Total Divas that the girl is not really that good when it comes to relationships and when you add her age to it. It's just like being a girl on your cycle in a sea full of sharks, to sum things up here."

"Well I hope he doesn't hurt her." Colby says. "She is a good girl."

"Yeah I know but when your advice goes in one ear and out the other then you start to wash your hands. I just hope she plays it smart and not do anything stupid." Pharya scoffed when a thought came to mind. "Okay the tattoo was already stupid. I just hope she doesn't anything MORE stupid."

Colby shook his head with a smile. "Good advice skills Phar."

"I can't help it." Pharya threw her hands up. "My family was cursed to speak the truth at all times. I just don't know what else to say to the girl. I give her advice and she catches an attitude so, what can I do but let her learn for herself."

"That is true." Colby nodded. "I know you are just trying to help her. Call it crazy but I am really looking forward to watching Total Divas when it comes back."

"For what?" Pharya raised a brow. "We already know what's gonna happen. Especially the beef between Brie and Maryse..." She trailed off giving it some thought before laughing slightly. "Nevermind I wanna watch it too. I'm just not watching Total Bellas."

"Exactly and I thought you were okay with the Bellas now?" Colby questioned confused.

"I am." Pharya shrugged. "I respect them but we aren't besties and are gonna start hanging out or anything. Besides Ellie still hates them and I gotta think of her feelings."

Colby chuckled. "Crazy." He shook his head.

"Sure am." Pharya laughed. "I am still sad that Chyna died though. She was one of the reasons I wanted to be the character I am today. Glad I still got her autograph and got to meet her during a independent show that she was visiting but I bet her family is taking it hard."

"No doubt they are." Colby sat back. "The whole world is still going crazy over it. She wasn't even up in age but it just shows how quick one of us could go. Age means nothing."

Pharya nodded. "That's true. I am gonna miss her, she did a lot of great things for woman by being bad ass and she was just sweet in person. Hopefully WWE does something on RAW to celebrate her life."

"I got a feeling they would. Even with all the crap her, Hunter and Stephanie had going on." Colby paused the game to take his glasses off. "I heard Vince was trying to get you on Total Divas to."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that crazy idea. I was gonna give my input but Hunter had stepped in and flat out told him that is not gonna happen. It would go against my character and mess everything they had building for me. Not to mention he knows I hate the Diva name. He explained to Vince that would never in a million years happen and I will tell him that to. Unless it involves work, no camera is following my private life around. I have camera's in my face enough at work, I don't want them in my bedroom or in my face during my days off."

Colby sat back he turned his head to the side to look at her. "You know that's another reason why I love you."

Pharya looked at him amused. "Cause I hate camera's in my face when I'm not working?"

"Well there's that." Colby nodded. "But you stay a woman of your word when it comes to business, that's a good quality."

Pharya eyed him as her eyes turned to slits. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my goofy boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I think it's the glasses." Colby picked them up with a confused look.

"Sure, that's it." Pharya took his glasses and put them on and picked up his controller. She looked over at Colby when she saw him staring at her. "How do I look?"

"Like a nerd, gamer chick." Colby looked her over. "Which is strangely turning me on over here, I'm not gonna lie to you."

"Colby." Pharya started laughing as he just smirked and shrugged innocently. "You are terrible."

"What you meant to say was I'm wonderful and if I was you I wouldn't be to worried about what I am." Colby took the controller from her. "You should just be worried about how long my shirt and whatever you have on under it is gonna stay on."

Pharya eyes widened as she looked down at what she had on. "But I just have my underwear on under this."

"Shouldn't have said that." Colby grabbed her ankles and pulled her over to him. She let out a squealed laugh when he did this and tried getting free. "Your not stronger then me Pharya."

"Nope." Pharya leaned up and kissed his neck, his eyes widened as he let the hold on her ankles go. "But I am smarter sweetheart." She laughed and made a run for it back to the rooms. "I need to go take a shower, byee!"

Colby got over his shock and shook it off. "That's real funny Brooks." He got up and went after her. "You are such a little tease sometimes."

Pharya laughed. "And you're a perverty, gaming, sex loving boyfriend?"

"I take pride in what I am." Colby smirked, he caught up to her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Pharya let out a scream when he threw her over his shoulder. "Been waiting a while to do this."

"You can't do this with your leg Lopez, put me down." Pharya pointed to the floor.

"My leg is holding up pretty good actually, and Pharya your not that heavy." Colby bounced her one good time. "Yeah not even a little heavy."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Oh hush and let me go take a shower."

Colby moved her so she could see him but still kept a hold on her. "Want some company?" His brow raised.

Pharya bit her lip to keep from laughing. "N-No I do not."

"Getting some anyway." Colby put her back how she was over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom.

Pharya threw her hands up. "Why did you even ask me if you were gonna come anyway."

Colby shrugged. "Just being a gentlemen."

"Um, this is not being a gentlemen Colby." Pharya motioned around her. "This is far from it actually."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded.

"That's not anything to be proud of!" Pharya exclaims with a laugh.

* * *

Later on that night, Pharya had decided to just get in some more sleep. She was bummed out that she didn't really feel like going out but Colby understood. He knew how much the UK tour takes out of a person, especially if you're champion so he didn't blame her. Not to mention because of the shower incident he was another reason she was more tired.

Pharya jumped when her phone had vibrated under her pillow. She leaned up and took it out to see it was a couple texts from people. Her hair was curled but still messy from her sleeping again, this time she had on night shorts with a black tank top.

Letting out a big yawn, she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Pharya looked over her messages to see it was some from Phil, Mercedes and Allen.

Colby knocked on the door before peeking in. "You back up yet?"

"This is your room Colby." Pharya chuckled. "Get in here."

"Didn't wanna bother you if you were sleep. I did promise you could sleep half the day, which you did by the way." Colby walked in and closed the door behind him. "How was the nap?"

"Great, I feel more rested then I did earlier. Then again the reason I even fell asleep in the first place was because of a certain someone." Pharya eyes traveled from her phone over to him.

Colby put his hands up in defense. "I told Kevin you didn't feel like playing with him."

Pharya dropped her phone, she grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "Your the reason you jerk!"

He chuckled taking the pillow from her. "In my defense here...round three was your idea. So with that being said." Colby smacked her upside the head with pillow as her hair went all over her head. "You gotta blame yourself to sweetheart."

"Give me that." Pharya snatched the pillow and put it back behind her. "You still get the most blame." She folded her arms across her chest with a pout.

"Alright, fine." Colby rolled his eyes. He moved and held his hand out. "What if I make it up to you by ordering pizza?" Pharya just turned her head up at him and looked away, Colby smirked as he leaned over and put his hands on her hip. "Come on...you know you're hungry." He tempted as she slowly started to crack a smile, he moved her side to side. "I'll even let you pick any toppings you want."

Pharya opened up one eye. "Any kind?"

Colby gave a nod. "Mhm."

"Okay fine, your forgiven." Pharya uncrossed her arms. "Only because there is pizza involved though."

"Better then nothing." Colby patted her leg. "Be right back." He got up and headed out the room.

Pharya watched him with a smile before it dropped into a sad frown. She fixed her hair with a sigh and picked up her phone to finish looking at the message Mercedes sent her.

 ** _Mercedes/Sasha B: Did you tell him yet? Because you do know you have to leave tomorrow, people can find out a lot in weeks. Just saying._**

This made Pharya roll her eyes before replying.

 ** _Pharya: I'm getting to it, it's easier saying then doing. It's not like I'm explaining car directions over here, I have to explain to Colby why I basically cheated on him with Finn!_**

 ** _Mercedes/Sasha B: Actually Finn kissed you and yes you did kiss back but it was for a second, righttt?_**

 ** _Pharya: YES! I will talk to him today and see you in two days Banks_**

 ** _Mercedes/Sasha B: Okay Phar, text me if needed!_**

Pharya threw her phone on the bed and buried it under the pillow. She let out a frustrated groan as she let her face fall in her hands. Her stomach had been in knots since she got back around Colby and it was because she was to nervous to tell him. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she didn't really know how to explain it or even go about telling him what happened on the UK tour. She was mostly scared of what his reaction would be and if he would actually dump her because of this but Finn still had a point. If he did leave her because of this then it would be unfair considering all the stuff she left in his past about him.

"I can't deal with this." Pharya mumbled as she threw the covers back and got up. She opened the door and headed out the room to find Colby and saw him letting Kevin out the patio door into the backyard. "Colby?"

"Yeah." Colby walked in the living room with his phone and a pizza place paper in his hand. He sat on the couch as his eyes were glued to his phone. "I found the paper so you can pick something. You switch up pizza toppings like seasons so I couldn't really call it on what you wanted." Coly finally looked up at her but his brows furrowed together quickly when he noticed how off she looked. Truth is he noticed she looked that way since coming over his place last night but just figured it was tiredness from the tour. "Pharya you look like a little kid ready to tell me she broke a damn vase. What's wrong with you?"

Pharya cursed and should have known he would pick up on it sooner or latter. She played with her nails as she avoided looking at him. "I need to tell you something."

"Oka-"

"But I don't think I can." Pharya shook her head.

Colby put his phone and paper down as he leaned back resting his arm on the back of the couch. "Why?"

"Because I'm scared to." Pharya admitted as she glanced up to see him watching her carefully. "And I don't think things will be the same when I do."

"We'll see about that." Colby patted the spot next to him with his other hand. Pharya sighed but went over and sat next to him, she curled her legs up under her. "Now I'm sure whatever it is isn't that bad and even if it is." He let out a sigh as he looked ahead. "I'll deal with it but still I want you to be able to tell me things. Not get scared because of how you think I'm gonna take it, although that is something we both gotta work on." Colby joked, Pharya giggled a bit but it turned back serious as she looked at him. He rested a hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. "But seriously I'm listening."

Pharya looked down as the nervous feeling came back to her stomach. "You know how I went to NXT to do the backstage segment with Finn?" Colby nodded and looked back at her, he motioned a hand for her continue. "Well after that I stayed with him a couple hours until Mercedes and JoJo had got back to our hotel room. But while I was with him, me and Finn had got into an argument over...you."

"Me?" Colby brows furrowed. "He was fussing at you because of me? Why?"

"Because Finn thinks you really haven't changed and in his words he doesn't trust you with me. He thinks you are gonna try to hurt me like you did the rest and that I am moving to fast with you. Only because he thought the promise ring you gave me was more then that. But then he was mad at the fact that you gave me a promise ring and I didn't tell him." Pharya explained and watched Colby look more and more confused. "He's not saying you treat me bad and acknowledged that you don't but he still doesn't want me with you. Not to mention he feels the only reason I'm with you is because you are almost like him and that's why I like you."

"Oh that is a bunch of crap. Wait a second, where the hell is any of this coming from?" Colby dropped his arm from the back of the couch. "What is giving him the right to say any of this to you? I know he's your best friend and all Pharya bu-"

"He isn't just my best friend." Pharya cut him off. "Finn is the one that took my virginity from me at nineteen." His grip tightened on her thigh as she looked up to see it written all over his face. It was complete shock and it was something else behind it but she couldn't really say what it was.

Colby scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. He rubbed his chin and the back of his neck before continuing to shake his head. "Wow...just wow."

"I'm sorry." Pharya quickly apologized as she rested a hand over the one he had on her leg. "I should have told you sooner but I didn't because...I don't like to talk about it."

"Why not, did he manipulate you into doing it or something?" Colby asked as he still couldn't look at her.

"God no, he wouldn't do that." Pharya shook her head. "He was just a guy that I grew close with during my first tour and at that time I was going through a lot. Finn was the guy to really get close to me and we did have something at first."

"Then what happened?" Colby questioned.

"Honestly...I ran from him." Pharya tucked her hair behind her ear. "Finn wanted to talk about it more and even probably wanted a relationship but I was to scared to go that far. Every time there was a chance I would avoid the topic and even him if I had to. Which is why he soon stopped bringing it up and we just agreed to still be there for each other. And that kinda turned us into best friends down the road, well we were until all of this." Colby looked at her from the side as he raised his brow in question. "The reason he doesn't want me with you because he thinks I should be with him and wants me to leave you. Either that or wait for you to mess up and come back to him but I swear to you I didn't think Finn still had feelings for me." She said making Colby just scoff and shake his head. "I wasn't expecting him to do all of that Colby, honestly. I even pushed him away when he kissed me."

"What?" Colby snapped his head over to her.

Pharya eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock. She didn't really wanna blurt that last part out and was even gonna save it until a later time but it was to late now. "I um-"

"He kissed you?" Colby asked with a glare. Pharya looked down to avoid his gaze. "I know you heard me ask you something Phar. Did Finn kiss you?"

"Y-Yeah he did." Pharya nodded. Colby let her leg as he let out a sigh. "I now your mad from me hiding this but I get it now. I see where running from your problems get you but I was young and going through a lot back then, Finn was the only guy there. He took a lot of that pain away and I don't think him doing any of this is right but I can't deny that he is still my best friend. I'm never gonna stop caring for him because of feelings I should have dealt with years ago. There is no way I can just get rid of him...there is to much history there between us."

A silence fell in the room. "Do you still love him?" Colby finally spoke as he kept his gaze forward.

Pharya sighed before nodding. I do and I always will." She put both hands on the side of his face and made him look at her. "But I love him just as a friend and I told him that, not sure he will ever understand that but I don't care. I don't just love you as a friend and I still want to be with just you. The reason I never really brought Finn up to you was because you made me forget. And honestly you are the first guy to ever make me do that."

"I see." Colby took her hands down. He stood up making Pharya look at him confused. "I'll be back. Let Kevin in when he barks, alright."

Pharya grabbed his hand which made him stop and look back. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to think and be alone for a bit." Colby took his hand from her. "Go on and order without me." He took his coat from off the rack and left out the front.

Pharya watched the door close with a sad look. It was like being with another Finn because once again she was talking to a guy with a good poker face. She didn't know what Colby was thinking or what thoughts crossed his mind and she didn't think he be telling her anytime soon. All she wanted to be was honest and answer any question he had truthfully and she thought she did just that.

She pulled her legs up to her chest as she reached over and picked up his phone. His lockscreen had a picture of the two of them on the front making crazy faces. Pharya put the phone face down with a sigh as she ran her hands through her hair.

The only thing that scared her more then Finn not being her best friend anymore was Colby leaving. For the first time a guy other then Finn leaving her life was scaring her and it was rare. She could care less if one of her exes were to go but Colby was just a different story from all of them.

Pharya eyes watered a bit at the thought as she held her legs. "I'm sorry Colby..." She grabbed one of the pillows and laid her head down on it as she started crying. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

 **Sorry for getting this chapter out late guys! But Colby finally knows and because of a poker face, we don't know how he's taking it at all. Hopefully it's not to bad but who do you think Colby is more mad at, Pharya, or Finn? Anyway the next three chapter update is coming soon but had to finish the off screen chapters first but I hope people liked this one. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you guys soon, until next time!**


	64. Ellie Brooks, Hi You Doin!

**Authors Note- Thanks if you reviewed the last chapter. I see people are just as excited as me for Seth's return, we came a long way from where we were. Not to mention I had to put my brain to extra work when it came to excluding him out of things but I am happy to bring him back. Like I said, WWE gave me A LOT to work with so I'm gonna use that to my advantage. By the way 'Aneesa B' that is actually a good guess for what I was gonna do for the draft.** **Anyway, this is gonna be a three chapter update as usual so enjoy!**

* * *

Pharya groaned as she was laying face first at the table her and Mercedes were sitting at in catering.

"Come on Phar, that is the fourth groan I heard since we sat down." Mercedes started eating. "Your food is gonna get cold if you don't eat."

"I'm not really hungry." Pharya lifted her head.

"Well you are not passing out on me, soo." Mercedes pushed her plate over to her. "And I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think. What did Colby say when he came back?"

"Nothing." Pharya threw her hands up. "I mean he said ABSOLUTELY freaking nothing when he came back. He just ate, played the game, put his arm around me occasionally and that's it. When I went to bring it back up he just said nothing or gave a shrug in response."

Mercedes made a face. "Ooh that is un Colby like."

"Exactly." Pharya sighed, she buried her face in her hands. "My relationship is so over."

"Oh don't go thinking that. I mean this is a big pill for him to swallow, but did you ever think that maybe he isn't mad at you?" Mercedes questioned.

"You don't think he is mad? The guy who loves to joke, play around, annoy me and some more had completely did the exact opposite. He stayed on his phone and either on the game before coming in the room and going to sleep. Then when he dropped me off at the airport all he said was "I call you when I go to Tampa" and that's it."

"That's a good thing at least he is gonna call you." Mercedes says trying to find the bright side.

"Sure Mercedes." Pharya nodded. "He is gonna call me in two weeks."

"Ohh." Mercedes scratched the back of her head. "I don't really know what else to say here. Look maybe he is just doing this to think things over."

"Maybe." Pharya shrugged. "Guess I will just have to wait and see. I haven't had this much tension around me since the whole women's locker room found out Paige and Alberto started dating."

Mercedes scoffed. "Right. Like him and Ashley dating wasn't weird enough."

"That was such an odd pairing." Pharya shook her head. "I mean really odd. I swear you could cut the tension between those two with a knife."

"Which is why I find an excuse to leave any room or area that they are in together. Also I wanted to give you this." Mercedes handed her an invitation. "Wouldn't be right if I didn't have you there."

Pharya took it and looked it over. "I'm invited to your wedding? You guys are finally tying the knot I'm so proud of you." She leaned over and hugged her with a smile. "This did cheer me up a bit."

"I invited Colby to." Mercedes says pulling away. "Hopefully you guys can come together. It's gonna be a real small wedding but it's not a party..."

"Until I arrive." Pharya high fived her with a chuckle. "But thanks Banks, I will surely be there and hopefully Lopez to."

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

The camera showed the huge crowd in the arena as Ellie's regular theme song 'Kick Ass' by Egypt Central played. All of the crowd was instantly on their feet.

"Been a while since I heard this theme, I forgot how much I missed it!" JBL chuckles. Ellie walked out to a huge pop from the crowd who were cheering. Everybody noticed how her hair was back to normal as it was straightened out. "Haha, Ellie is back!"

"She was never really gone JBL." Byron reminds.

Ellie had her title on her shoulders as all her ring gear had changed as well. She wore two colored shorts like AJ Lee would wear, except hers are white and black with a thick studded belt around her waist. Ellie had on a white crop top with a black 'The Club' logo on the front, the back of the shirt had slit cuts. She had on a pair of black and white long converse with black knee pads. Her hands were taped up in black like punk would have with a white X on the back of her wrist.

"Some would argue with you on that Byron." Cole speaks up. "Remember it was Ellie's other personality unleashed at WrestleMania and she never snapped back out of it. Ellie had dyed her hair and everything and people were starting to think she really lost it."

Ellie smiled as she walked down the ramp, she slapped a couple of the fans hands. The crowd was singing the 'Kick Ass' part to her theme song.

"I was one of those people. All we know is that Ellie didn't show up to Smackdown last week but instead visited NXT, I don't know what happened. But I think for once I'm happy to see normal but still crazy Ellie back." Byron says.

"You and me both Byron." JBL agreed. "Either way I am glad to see our Women's Champion who looks great in her new gear by the way."

Ellie grabbed a mic as she got in the ring under the bottom rope. She held her title up with a smile as the crowd cheered loudly.

"I think this is the first time I seen Ellie smile in a while, you know when she isn't causing pain." Cole says.

"Hush Michael, Ellie is about to speak." JBL shushed him.

Her theme died off as the crowd was still cheering for her and chanting her name around the arena. She went to speak but they continued chanting which made her let out a slight laugh and lower the mic.

Ellie lifted the mic. "Well Hartford I don't think we really been introduced properly, my name is Ellie Brooks and I am the WWE Women's Champion." She held up her title as the crowd cheered.

"She sure is!" JBL cheers.

Cole shook his head. "Control yourself John."

Ellie put her title back on her shoulders. "Just had to do that because I'm sure like devoted fans you are that you have been watching. And I'm sure you all have been seeing that I wasn't really acting myself for a bit and I'm sorry because I don't remember everything. But I bet I kept you guys watching." She pointed to one of the cameras as they cheered again. "Although I do remember everything I got into with Paige and I do have to say I regret nothing. I also looked back at what I did to Roman Reigns family and...I don't really regret that either." Ellie shrugs with a smirk as some of the crowd laughed at her. "See I remember everything I did to them but anything after that is honestly a blur and maybe that's a good thing, that I don't know. Plain and simple I got into a lot of crap when Ellie Quinn was kicking but now it's time to come back to being Ellie Brooks. I mean didn't you guys miss this side of me?" She asked.

The crowd cheered as they started up a _'YES'_ chant.

"I did to." Byron raised a hand.

"Oh who cares Byron." JBL retorted.

Ellie's smile dropped into a frown. "Well you shouldn't." She said sternly which threw people off. "See the other me liked to play games but normal Ellie...I hate them. Because it seems that when I ease up people start taking me as a joke and I thought I showed what happens when you do. Don't remember? Then ask what's left of Team Bella what happened when I first arrived here and they took me as a joke. I'm still sure they got bruises to show you to but my point is Paige has been taking me as a joke. Roman, and the Usos have been also taking me as a joke which means all of them will soon get everything they have coming. Because do you see this title." Ellie pointed to it on her shoulder. "It's mine and I will be dammmned..." She dragged it. "If anybody like Paige is gonna take this from me. I give this title up when I feel like I want to, on my terms is when I let this go and Natalya found that out. And all of those bimbos back there will find that out after I beat them one by one and cross them off my list. See what I want people to do is understand something about me, there is a big difference between me and all those women back there. I am the best with this belt and I'm the best without it. They need it to become who they are but I already know who the hell I am." The crowd cheered agreeing as she smiled. "I deserve the chip I have on my shoulder and I deserve the ego bigger then any woman back there. Wanna know why? Because Ellie Brooks just like her brother is the best in the world, and I dare anybody back there to come tell me different."

The crowd cheered as some chanted CM Punk's name. Ellie went to talk until the music of Enzo and Cass cut her off which made the whole arena erupt. This made Ellie snap her head towards the ramp.

"Oh boy!" Byron exclaims excitedly.

"You gotta be kidding me right now." JBL says with a frown. The crowd cheered loudly as Enzo came running out with Big Cass striding out behind him. "Who in the heck let this fool through the curtain and why?"

"Well Ellie did say anybody John." Cole chuckled.

"Stop that. This is not funny." JBL scolded. Enzo was running back and forth shuffling his feet as he started dancing which made Byron and Cole laugh. Ellie watched him with a raised brow as she was still frowning from being interrupted. "And I thought Ambrose was and energizer dummy. Enzo Amore takes first place instead."

Enzo quickly raised his mic to his lips when his theme died. "My name is Enzo Amore and I am, a certified G and a bonafide stud." The crowd started saying it with him. "and you can't-teach-that." He started walking down with Cass. "And this right here, this is Big Cass and he's seven foot tall. And you can't-teach-that." They got to the bottom of the ramp as the crowd was chanting for them, he did a shuffle with his feet. "BADA-BOOM, REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM! ELLIE HI YOU DOIN!"

Big Cass got in the ring as Enzo had slid in next to him. Ellie backed up looking at him with the same expression as they all had a stare down. She looked to the crowd when they started singing for Enzo who began doing the running man which made Ellie shake her head.

"Good lord." JBL sighs. "Poor Ellie."

 _'Hi you doin! Hi you doin! Hi you doin!'_ The crowd chanted while Enzo shuffled his feet again. He started running around the hype which made the crowd cheer.

"I think for the first time Ellie is speechless." Byron chuckled. "Enzo is having a ball out there."

"He's running around like a maniac, like not his hair wasn't giving us that impression already." JBL says. "The guy can't even keep still."

Ellie watched Enzo dance around her before going back to stand next to Big Cass. "Ellie doesn't seem to happy." Cole says with a slight laugh.

"I don't blame her." JBL says. "Not one bit."

 _Fans tweet_

 _Oh this is about to be good! #RAW_

 _Two of WWE's best mic skills people are in the ring together *turns volume up* I'm ready for this #RAW_

 _I been wondering when they were gonna do this! #RAW_

 _Lol Ellie is just looking like 'Wtf' #RAW_

 _Two most uncensored people in WWE are about to go at it on the mic, I can feel it #RAW_

 _DVR! DVR! DVR! #RAW_

 _I been waiting to see Enzo and Ellie in the ring together! #RAW_

The crowd continued cheering this on as Enzo raised the mic to his lips but looked at them first. This just made them cheer even louder which made him crack a small smile before looking back at Ellie.

Enzo nudged Cass. "I don't know if you see what I see but..." He pointed at her. "She looks pissed doesn't she? Or is it just me?" He asked making the crowd laugh.

"No, no, I see it to." Cass nodded. "Her right eye, it's twitching."

Enzo looked back at him wide eyed. "So you see the twitch to?"

Ellie put her hands on her hips with a headshake as the crowd laughed at them.

Enzo waved it off. "Look all jokes aside Eleanor-"

"It's Ellie." Ellie corrected him with a stern tone.

"Bless you." Enzo nodded making her throw a hand up, the crowd laughed. "Look bottom line is I have to ask you...hi you doin?"

Ellie glared at him but snapped her head to the crowd when they started chanting it. "You know I was doing great until you walked out here with your stupid hairstyle. Those hideous crayola box of shorts and this seven flat footed-would you all shutup!" She snapped at the crowd who was still chanting.

Enzo motioned for her to calm down. "Easy, easy, we can obviously tell what time of the month it is for you. One second your cold the next your hot. And my moms wonder why I don't wanna get married yet, I am not ready to deal with all that 365 days a year." He pointed to Ellie who rolled her eyes. "And relax there is no need to insult us but you did say if anybody had a problem with words that came out your mouth to come out. Now normally I don't get in chick business or get up in the face of one but I heard you hit like a man so it's okay. I hope that's the only manly thing on you."

The crowd laughed loudly as Ellie eyes widened. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Enzo stepped out one foot to lean forward. "That I hope that's the only manly thing on you." She pointed at him with a glare, he stepped back with his hands in defense. "Look you were the one that asked us to come out here."

"No, no, I did not." Ellie shook her head. "You stupid danced your butt out here while your big shadow followed you. Now before I deal with you two idiots, is there anyone else that wants to come out huh? Anybody?" She asked looking around. "No? Okay then, now you two-"

Dean Ambrose music hit which made her throw her hands up and drop her mic. The crowd were on their feet as Dean walked out to a loud pop.

"What in the world is going on?" JBL threw a hand up. "Not this lunatic."

"Things are about to get very interesting, out here." Cole says amused as Dean made his way down the ramp with a smirk. "The lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose is making his way to the ring."

"I never felt more bad for Ellie, to be in the ring with all that crazy." JBL shakes his head. "Just ridiculous."

"I mean Ellie kind of asked for it." Byron reminds.

"No she did not, she did not ask for all of this. She was asking for Paige or one of the women to come out probably. Not these crazy men." JBL defends.

Dean got in the ring with a mic as his music died down. He stopped across from Ellie as he continued chewing his gum with a smirk.

"Ooh." Dean made a face. "I know that look, somebody is mad. Aren't you crazy?"

Ellie continued glaring at him with a look that could kill as she picked up her mic.

Enzo pointed at her. "That eyes is twitching again." He nudged Cass. "See it."

The crowd laughed as Ellie took a deep breath and exhaled with a eye roll. "I don't think I have ever tried so hard to keep my damn temper at bay but you three pushed it. One, each of you interrupted me when I was about to speak which is so not cool."

"What's not cool, is that you walked around with pink and blue hair for weeks." Enzo nods.

Dean thought about it. "She didn't look that bad."

"Shut-up." Ellie snapped at him.

"No but she did look like she couldn't make up her mind at the hair salon, so she got the two for one special." Cas said making Enzo and the crowd laugh along with Byron and Cole. Dean had even cracked a chuckle at the joke. "Now we came out here because YOU need to learn to treat others with respect."

"Yeah, shorty." Enzo mocked her height.

"Your short to idiot!" Ellie pointed.

Enzo nods. "This is true but look we didn't come out here to just be mean, or insult you. We want to see you smile Eleanor."

"It's Ellie!" She shouted.

"Gotta see somebody about that, bless you again." Enzo says making the crowd laugh and Ellie glare at him. "You walk around here like you got something stuck up your rear."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, Ellie pointed at him. "Don't. You. Dare." She looked over at him.

The crowd laughed as Dean just lowered his mic with a smirk.

"See why you gotta be so serious all the time? You gotta learn to have fun I mean other then her attitude, we can all agree that Ellie is pretty hot right?" Enzo questioned as the crowd cheered loudly. "Tattoos, nice hair, and thick in all the right places for me." Ellie eyes widened as some of the crowd cheered but others laughed at her reaction. "Now I don't know what your man is personally doing to you. But I can tell you haven't been with a G, because a G like me." He pointed to himself. "Would keep it going from the back so all you can do is lay on your stomach."

All of the arena erupted as Ellie's jaw dropped in shock, Cass chuckled as Dean started laughing.

"Like I said earlier Ellie, hi you doin?" Enzo questioned making everybody chant it, he did a little dance. "Ima be honest, this is honest hour so let me tell it. I always had a thing for Ellie, who wouldn't? She's a little nuts I know but they say crazier chicks are the better."

"That is true." Cass nods.

"See Ellie if you weren't being so mean we could be great. You what, half Italian right?" Enzo asks as she just eyed him suspiciously. "I read it on Wiki so I know it's true. Bottom line Ellie, you're like one of those Italian sandwiches like those cold cuts." The crowd laughed as her brows furrowed together.

"I get it, cause she has a cold heart and would probably cut someone?" Cass asked.

"That to but that's not not why I described her as that." Enzo shook his head. "You see Ellie is the meat, tomatoes, the mayo, and all that other stuff. But I'm the bread, I go on the top and the bottom, hi you doin." The whole arena laughed as Cass and Dean started cracking up along with the commentators. Ellie was completely wide eyed with her jaw dropped. "And if you really wanna know what the cheese is-"

"Shutup!" Ellie shouted as she pointed at him. "You shut your mouth, all of you need to shut your mouths!" Her cheeks were red with embarrassment as she paced running a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I actually sat out here and listened to that motor mouth of yours. I swear if I had a remote to turn you off I would just beat you with it because even turning you off would not work. You go on for hours and only 1% of that two hour conversation will make any kind of sense. The only person that would understand you is newborn babies because just like you two their brains are still developing." Ellie says as the crowd cheered. Enzo put a hand over his chest as him and Cass looked at her wide eyed in shock. "I get you wanna make a name for yourself but don't you ever come out your mouth to disrespect me." She got in his face. "Because I am the one to shut you up in this ring and on this mic. You are Enzo Amore who is a certified G and a bonafide dumb ass. Now bada-boom, realest woman in the room! How-you doin?!" Ellie shouted in his face.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ellie was breathing angrily in his face with a frown. Enzo continued looking at her shocked before tapping Cass.

"Cass." Enzo spoke in the mic lowly, he looked back at his partner. "Don't catch me yet but I think I just fell in love."

"Gross." Ellie shook her head walking back. Everyone laughed at them, she looked over to see Dean still laughing. "This is not funny, shut up. I am so done with this."

"I honestly think I just fell in love just now. I never had a woman throw my own slang back at me like that." He nods. "Ima be honest, that got me a little excited." Enzo says, Ellie made face of disgust as the crowd started laughing at him. "If anything get visible we might have to cut to commercial early, hi you doin."

"I doubt it would even be visible at all." Ellie says with a shrug, Enzo stopped looking at her wide eyed. The crowd, Dean and Cass oohed at this.

The crowd started laughing as Enzo was still looking at her shocked. "I hate to break it to ya Brooksie, but running small is against my religion."

Ellie rolled her eyes at him. "I swear to god the three of you are so..." She started speaking in full Italian which threw everybody off as she was speaking angrily. The three guys drew back wide eyed at her Italian rant as the accent of her voice changed a bit. "I swear to...ugh! You three make me sick!"

Enzo looked at her. "Did she just cuss me out in Italia-what did she just say to me?" He looked back at Cass.

"Well I'm not sure about the rest but during all of that. I think she called Dean a letch." Dean did a double take to look at her as she just shrugged. "Something about me being a 7 foot a-hole, not to mention you being stupid and a pervert, again I'm not sure. But all the stuff she said before that and after I know did not sound to good for you." Cass says honestly.

Enzo nodded as the crowd laughed at them. "Well when I get a translator to repeat all of that back to me, it will get ugly."

"Already did when you and him walked out here." Ellie motioned to them.

The crowd oohed as Cass and Enzo were both giving her looks.

"Maybe it did." Enzo says with a nod. "But you know what's gonna be uglier? You when your crying in this mat after Paige beats you and knock that pretty butt off it's pedestal. But listen, Enzo's shoulder is always open for you Ellie. Hi you doin."

Ellie pointed at him with a glare. "If you say it one more time."

The crowd started chanting it as he looked around at them before back at her. "Hi." He started.

"Don't!" Ellie warned.

"You." Enzo continued.

"I'm warning you!" Ellie started seething.

Enzo held up the mic.

"Doin!" The crowd finished it for him.

"That is f-in it!" Ellie shouted as she dropped her title and mic. She ran and jumped on Enzo taking him down to the mat.

"Ellie taking down Enzo!" Cole exclaims.

"Good!" JBL cheers. "He deserves it!"

The crowd cheered this on as Dean and Cass quickly tried to pull Ellie off of him.

"This is crazy!" Byron laughs. "Ellie is just hammering away on him. No doubt about it guys, Ellie Brooks has returned. Only she would attack another guy like that."

Dean got her off as he rolled under the ropes while still holding her legs. He pulled Ellie who was still scratching to get free and go back after Enzo. Cass helped Enzo back up, he stumbled a bit which made Cass try to steady him so he wouldn't fall.

"Let me go, I am gonna break every bone in his damn body!" Ellie shouted still trying to get free. "He is a dead idiot! A dead one!" He dragged her out the ring. "I will kill him!" Her tone came out dark.

Dean just simply took her up the ramp as he ignored her ranting.

Enzo finally got himself together. "Call me crazy and it did hurt but having a woman like that jumping on you, is a blessing." He pointed making the crowd laugh, Dean stopped as Ellie had flipped her hair back. "All jokes aside little crazy, if you give disrespect then you get it back. So if you can't take it, then don't dish it and I got a feeling you can't take what you give. I hope Paige gives you a beating that you can't give back to maybe smack some respect into you."

"And Ellie there is only...ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE YOU!" Cass points as the crowd joined in. "AND I'M GONNA, SPELL-IT-OUT-FOR-YOU!" He says. "S-A-W-F-T!"

"SAWWFT!" The crowd finishes as their theme hit.

Enzo started shouting things at her as Ellie managed to get free for a second. Dean grabbed her up by the waist and took her up the ramp like she was a kid.

"This isn't over you two, you will rue this day! Rue it!" Ellie pointed.

"Give it a rest Brooks." Dean sighed.

Byron chuckled. "Looks like Enzo and Cass came down and gave Ellie a little reality check and I don't know if it worked. But it surely made her mad and was pretty fun to watch."

"What is fun about making our Champion mad Byron? Ellie was simply addressing the WWE Universe until that goof came out here, not to mention that lunatic." JBL retorts. "If you ask me they all need to show her respect. Did you hear some of things that idiot said to her?"

"Ellie has said worse to people John." Cole reminds.

"Oh she didn't mean any of that." JBL waves it off. "She was going through a bad time."

"Sure, that is it." Byron rolls his eyes.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Welcome back Ellie Brooks! I don't know what happened to Ellie Quinn but I missed this Ellie #RAW_

 _She still loves beating up guys #RAW_

 _That entire segment was freaking worth watching #RAW_

 _It lived up, I knew those two in the same ring with mic's wouldn't disappoint #RAW_

 _DFL, Enzo and Ellie are freaking hilarious together #RAW_

 _Enzo is now in love with Ellie, she even used her own slang on him #RAW_

 _Seth might have a lot of competition when he comes back lol #RAW_

 _I love the two of them, Bad ass Ellie has returned! #RAW_

 _Me and Dean both were cracking up the entire time #RAW_

 _Enzo really called her Eleanor #RAW_

 _It was only a matter of time before she attacked him #RAW_

 _LMAO. Enzo is the man #RAW_

 _Ellie really just cursed in Italian #RAW_

 _Our short tempered, crazy, fearless, Womens Champion #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I swear this is NOT over between me, Enzo, and Cass. Mark my damn words when I say there will be hell to pay! #StupidEnzo_

 _Enzo Amore tweets- Your an evil chick WWEBrooks but that's why I like you. Don't be afraid to call a real G when you need him #HiYouDoin_

 _Ellie replies- That is never gonna happen. Not in your damn lifetime Enzo and I can't express that enough #NEVER_

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie backstage as she still had a pissed off look from earlier. She looked to her right with an eye roll when she heard snickering.

"It's wasn't that funny." Ellie said sternly.

"Well you weren't watching it so it wouldn't seem funny to you." Dean points out as the camera showed him. The crowd gave him a loud reaction. "Especially when he compared both of you to a sandwich."

"Shut up." Ellie rolled her eyes.

Dean waved it off. "All jokes aside here. What is this?" He motioned to her whole knew gear. "I was almost digging the pink and blue hair."

"Well say your goodbye's because it's gone." Ellie says with a shrug.

"So let me guess. I now have to put up with the Ellie that hates me?" His brow raised. "Just when I thought I was gonna get away with doing something."

"You touch me and I will break your damn hands." Ellie warned.

Dean showed his palms in defense. "I get it. I get the cold shoulder again."

"Actually." Ellie sighed. "No you don't." Dean looked over at her. "Even when I was...you know who. You still wanted to be around me and was pretty much the only person that wanted to be. I mean AJ, Gallows, and Anderson don't really have a choice in the matter. But out of everybody back here, you Dean haven't disrespected or turned your back on me. Almost thought people were doing it because of my attitude."

"That's probably half of it." Dean nods, the crowd laughed at the glare Ellie was giving him. "But the other half could be just because they don't get you."

Ellie brows furrowed from hearing that part as if the last part sounded familiar. Or like somebody said those exact same words to her. "Y-Yeah your right. Which is why I considered being your friend...for now."

"Just when I thought you were gonna make your boyfriend." Dean smirked.

Ellie playfully rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming Ambrose." She picked up her title and put it on her shoulders.

"At least the dream you is nicer." Dean scoffed.

"What?" Ellie eyed him.

"Not a word crazy, not a word." Dean shook his head. "Now I gotta go find something to beat Chris Jericho with for later on. I might just borrow your bat to so don't lose it when it goes missing but worry if I kill him and get blood on it."

Ellie looked at him, she let out a scoff. "Lunatic."

"Thank you very much. Unlike one of us I can take pride in my craziness." Dean says. "You need to as well. I heard that's not good for your stomach or something."

"What are you a doctor?" Ellie raised a brow.

Dean smirked resting a hand on the wall as he leaned forward so his chest was almost touching hers. "If it means I get to give you a check up personally then hell yeah I am."

Ellie shook her head as the crowd laughed at him, she looked back at him with a sigh. "Dean."

"Hm?" His brow raised, Ellie punched him in the gut. "Oof!" He held his stomach hunched over a bit, Dean let out a groan.

"Don't you think I had enough of perverts tonight huh? Inconsiderate bastard." Ellie started to walk off but looked back at him. She cracked a smile before walking away.

Dean was still holding his stomach. "I forgot how strong that midget is." He groaned leaning up, he watched her go as his pain look turned into a smirk.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Aww boy. The Dean and Ellie saga is starting back up #RAW_

 _I guess Ellie couldn't stay away from him like she was told to #RAW_

 _Lol you gotta agree with Dean, Ellie is a strong short girl #RAW_

 _Ellie likes Dean and she knows it! I support it but the Rollie supporters might not #RAW_

 _I am ready to see how long this 'friendship' is gonna last between them two #RAW_

 _Dean just couldn't help himself. Ellie has had enough considering she had to deal with Enzo #RAW_

 _Ellie can't catch a break lmao #RAW_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter to this update, Enzo and Ellie finally crossed path's. I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a review and check out the next part of Raw!**


	65. Remember Who The Hell I Am!

**Authors Note- Thank you if you left a review for the last chapter, I hope people liked it. This is just the second part of RAW but I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

AJ Styles was shown backstage in his locker room on his phone. He looked up when he heard the door open, AJ saw who it was and smiled.

"Now there is the Ellie I'm use to seeing." AJ says.

Ellie walked into view getting a loud reaction, she smiled as she gave him a big hug. "Great match out there by the way. I can't wait to say the words Champ for you buddy."

AJ nodded as he pulled back from her. "Me and you both. But seriously it's good to see you back to you again, I can deal with this crazy and I hope your not mad."

"No I'm happy for you guys sending me to talk to you know who." Ellie nods. "Everything is a bit of a blur but whatever happened it worked."

"I'm glad, so I don't have to worry about Ellie Quinn attacking me any time soon?" He raised a brow.

"No not for a very long time." Ellie smiled. "I promise I'm the real deal."

"Kinda saw that when you and Enzo had a little war of words out there before you know. You attacked him." AJ stops her with a hand when she opened her mouth to speak. "I know he will rue the day, I know." The crowd laughed.

"He will though." Ellie pointed. "But I know you guys sending me down there was for my own good and to be honest I feel a lot better. I don't know why I just do." She soon frowned. "That was until Enzo came out there, he will rue this day!"

"We know." AJ nods. "I heard you got a contract signing with Paige on Smackdown before this Sunday to."

"Yup and I'm gonna beat the hell out of her." Ellie says, her eyes widened as the crowd laughed at her. She looked to see AJ shaking his head. "What? Just because I'm not Ellie Quinn doesn't mean that violent side of me goes away, you know that."

"That is true." AJ agreed. "Look I know you will do great in that match."

"You got that right she will." Luke said coming into view with Karl Anderson as they got a mixed reaction from the crowd. "And we know you are gonna do just as good in your match with Roman. Not to mention we debut tonight in a match against the Usos."

They both had on their ring gear with their, long, sleeveless, white coats they wear. It had black designs and japanese letters written on the side.

"Also we got you something." Karl showed what he had behind his back. "Look what we found."

Ellie eyes widened as it was a vest version of their long coats. It had her name written on the side in Japanese and it had a hood on the back.

"My old vest, shutup!" Ellie took it with a grin. "I have not wore this in a while." She gave Karl her title as she started to put it on.

"Can that thing even still fit?" AJ questioned.

"Do you really wanna get into the what fits me thing again?" Ellie eyed him as she stopped. "I mean do you really AJ, think about it?"

The crowd laughed as Anderson and Gallows was shaking their heads and mouthing 'No' behind her back. Ellie turned around which quickly made them stop.

AJ thought about it before shaking his head. "I think I'll pass."

"Exactly." Ellie finished putting it on before taking her title back. "So you guys ready?"

"Yup." Karl nodded.

"Wait, your going out there with them?" AJ pointed.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I always did back in Japan and they are here so things don't change." She saw AJ's stern look and sighed. "Don't worry I'm only going to watch."

"You sure? Because I got the sense earlier that you were still pissed off at the Usos and still wanted your payback." AJ reminds.

"Well yeah but I'm going out there for support this time only, no personal motive." Ellie crossed her heart. "I promise."

"Yeah, besides we can take care of the Usos without any problem." Luke assures. "So don't worry buddy." He put both hands on Ellie's shoulder. "Little sis will be taken care of out there and out of trouble."

"That's right." Karl slaps AJ's arm. "She's always in good hands with us. We'll see you later man, come on guys let's go."

Ellie walked out first as they followed her and closed the door.

AJ shook his head. "Like watching the devil and her two hound dogs leave for battle."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol I'm glad AJ sees that Ellie can sometimes be just as evil as the devil #RAW_

 _We all know that Ellie is not gonna stay out of trouble #RAW_

 _You couldn't pay her to stay out of trouble #RAW_

 _Luke Gallows+Karl Anderson+Ellie Brooks= Complete chaos #RAW_

 _I am so ready to watch Gallows and Anderson in the ring #RAW_

 _The Bullet Club is back! #RAW_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

The Usos had already made their entrance as they were in the ring getting pumped up. Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows official theme song had hit.

They both walked out and held up the 'Too Sweet' hand gesture as they posed on stage. Ellie walked out with her hood on and stood in between them as the crowd gave them a loud pop.

"Accompanied to the riny by the WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks. At a combination of 286 pounds, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson!" JoJo announces.

Ellie patted the title on her waist as they all started walking down the ramp.

"Look at that, The Club is back together again!" JBL says excited. "What makes it even better is that they have the sister of The Club back with them. The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks. Is that a good look for them or what. A great way to debut in a match."

"These are three people who you can say dominated Japan together and made a name for themselves down there along with AJ Styles." Byron says.

"That's right, Gallows and Anderson both showed us how vicious they can be when they debuted two weeks ago by attacking the Usos. At the command of that woman, Ellie Brooks who a lot of people are saying brought them here." Cole said. Anderson and Gallows got on the apron and posed as Ellie got between them, she flipped off her hood and held up her title with a smirk. "Call me crazy but I take this Ellie over the other any day."

"Yeah, who knew Ellie Quinn would make you miss this Ellie more." Byron shakes his head. "But she said earlier that her being back like this is still a no win for anyone."

Ellie got in the ring with them as they talked trash to the Usos.

"You have to remember that unpredictableness in Ellie is back and that may be a good thing if you're on her side." JBL reminds. "Not to mention she has two amazing athletes like Gallows and Anderson by her side. The Usos may regret the day that got on the bad side of that woman because once she sees you as enemy so do they."

Luke and Karl took off their jackets and threw them down as Ellie looked over at the Usos who were talking trash back to them. She simply rolled her eyes before patting both Luke and Karl backs.

"Don't hold back boys." Ellie continued looking at them. "I'm not joking either."

Ellie got out of the ring and by the apron where Luke had got out as Karl was gonna start the match off against Jimmy Uso.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

The bell sounded off to start the match. Karl was talking trash to Jimmy who didn't hold back either.

Karl and Jimmy started trading punches back and forth. "And here we go. This is Anderson starting things off against Jimmy Uso. While WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks looks on." Cole announces.

Jimmy got the better of Anderson as he sent him into the corner. He hit him with a hard chop to the chest that made the crowd ooh as Ellie winced at the sight.

"And make no mistake this is personal for the Usos." Byron says. Jimmy was hyped as he hit him with another chop to the chest. "Man if it weren't for Ellie ordering that attack by Gallows and Anderson. The Usos would be in that #1 contenders tournament match up on Sunday."

Jimmy grabbed his arm and pulled him out the corner. He went to whip him into the one across from him but Anderson reversed it, sending him instead. Anderson ran behind him but Jimmy slingshoted himself over him and ducks a clothesline.

"Again Ellie was in a bad state when she made that call. Do not hold that against her." JBL defends her. "Your always doing that Byron."

"What? I am not." Byron retorts.

Jimmy had bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline, he bounced off the other set. He ran and takes Anderson out with a Sling Blade that sent him to the mat.

"Come on Anderson!" Ellie smacked the apron. "Don't let them out of all people get the best of you in there!"

Jimmy picked him up by his arm as he chopped him back into his corner by Jey. Anderson fell back into the corner holding his chest.

"You got New Japan's best tag team against one of WWE's best tag team, who has been that for the last number of years." JBL says.

Jimmy ran and shoulder blocked Anderson into the corner as Jey tagged himself in.

"Tag was made." Cole said, as Jey got a running start. He took a leap and hit him with a running forearm in the corner. "This is Jey Uso off the double team with Jimmy."

Anderson fell down as Jey was stalking in front of him. "You know Jimmy and Jey told me they actually followed the careers of Gallows and Anderson. They were fans of these guys, until Ellie had them blindsided two weeks ago by them." Byron said.

"Oh blindsided." JBL rolls his eyes. Jey chopped Anderson back to the ropes a few good times. "When is the better time to hit somebody? When they are not looking. Ellie had the right idea if you ask me. She knew attacking them would put people on notice and it did exactly that."

Jey runs as Anderson quickly followed, Jey bounced right off the ropes into a dropkick. "Right there!" Cole reacts.  
"Anderson drilling Jey Uso."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ellie cheered.

"That surely made Ellie happy." Cole points out.

Ellie watched as Anderson threw Jey in the corner and started punching him down with hard rights. She smiled watching this as she even pulled her phone out to take pictures.

"I guess she's capturing the moment." Byron jokes. "Leave it to Ellie to find fun in people's misery."

"Isn't it good seeing her happy?" JBL beams as both Cole and Byron shook their heads.

 _ **Later**_

The match continued back and forth as Gallows and Jey were legal until they tagged Jimmy and Anderson back into things.

Jimmy had a clotheslined him down, Anderson made it up to his feet but got hit with a uppercut by Jimmy. He then gets him on his shoulders to hit him with a Samoan Drop. To the surprise some of the crowd was booing Jimmy and mostly it was because of their relationship to Roman.

Ellie was checking on Gallows who was slumped against the ropes and still trying to recover from tagging out. Jimmy was trying to get the crowd hyped as he backed up in the corner across from Anderson.

Anderson was slumped down in the corner, he was still feeling the Samoan Drop.

"Uce!" Jimmy shouted as the crowd shouted back 'O!'. "Uce!"

Jimmy let out a yell as he ran and hit him with his backside to Anderson face. "Paying homage to Umanga." Cole points out.

Gallows got in the ring as he ran towards Jimmy who waited until he got closer to pull down the ropes. He went right over them and fell to the floor.

"There goes Gallows." Byron says. Ellie quickly went to go check on him, Jimmy saw both of them and started to get hyped. "Wait is Jimmy gonna do that while Ellie is here?"

Jimmy ran and bounced off the ropes as he was looking for a suicide dive, Ellie did a double take when she saw this. Anderson saw where he was going with things and quickly cut him off with a vicious clothesline to stop him.

"And Jimmy cut off by a wicked clothesline by Anderson!" Cole exclaims.

"Good grief." Byron looks in shock.

"Oh, oh." JBL says amused. "Almost beheaded."

Jey who now had his shirt off had got on the apron. Anderson grabs the top rope as he kicks his feet through the bottom rope to dropkick him back down to the floor. Jey landed on his feet but Gallows hits him with a big boot that knocked him down and out to the floor.

"Ooh!" Byron reacts.

Ellie moved back by the ring post near the barricade as Gallows had picked Jey up off the floor. He sent him over the barricade as Jey had fell on the hard floor.

"Over the barricade goes an injured Jey Uso." Cole says, the bandages on Jimmy's arms were completely undone.

Ellie peaked over the barricade with a smirk as she waved down at Jey who was still trying to recover. Jimmy had ducked a hit from Anderson and continued running as he went through the ropes by the ring post. He landed on Gallows, taking him down and out which made Ellie turn around wide eyed in shock. She quickly moved to the side when Jimmy rested over the barricade to look at his brother and check on him.

"Jimmy Uso sending himself through the second rope to take out Gallows!" Cole exclaims.

"We got Usos flying everywhere." JBL says.

Jimmy was helping Jey as Ellie went over to check on Gallows who was recovering from the dive Jimmy did on him. Anderson rolls out of the ring and walked past Ellie.

"Get ready, it's about to be payback time." Karl pats her back as he continued walking.

Ellie smirked and simply shoved a hand in her pocket as she fiddled with something she had in there.

"I think Jimmy is trying to check on his brother over there." Byron said. Anderson ran and attacked Jimmy from behind which made him let go of Jey.

"Anderson is not gonna allow that to happen." Cole says. Taking him by the hair, Anderson sent Jimmy bouncing off the steel ring post and falling to the floor. "Right off the post goes Jimmy." Anderson sent him in the ring as Gallows got back up on the apron. "This has been the absolute destruction of the Usos here by Anderson and Gallows."

Anderson had his foot on the back of Jimmy's head, the ref turned to get him off as he was now distracted. Jey Uso had came to it and got up to go help his brother. He was halfway over the barricade, Ellie quickly spun and hits him with a high sharp kick that stunned him.

"Goodness!" Byron shouts.

The crowd oohed in shock, Jey was still stunned as he slowly fell over the barricade and onto the floor.

"Ellie taking out Jey Uso with a vicious kick to the head, I mean that was just brutal to watch." Cole says. Ellie smirked as she simply backed up. "She never backs down from her words does she."

"Hey, Ellie warned the Usos that she would get them on her time and she is. You gotta know that these three dominated Japan together, they hurted guys like this to sit examples. The Usos should have known when getting this match that they would have to watch Ellie to." JBL said. "That girl is as evil as they come and when she says she is coming for you, she means just that."

"I almost gotta agree with you there John." Cole nods.

Gallows sent a smirk to Ellie before nodding to Anderson who walked over and tagged him in. Ellie watched as Gallows backed up in the corner with a wide eyed crazed look. He was just urging and waiting for Jimmy to get back up.

"You know you hear stories about all three of them and you never realized they would come out here being this dominant." JBL says.

Gallows ran and knocked Jimmy down with a big boot.

"Gallows with a big boot right to the face!" Cole calls it. Gallows tagged in Anderson who got in the ring. "Tag."

Anderson got in the ring as Gallows picked up Jey and sit him up for the finisher. "Should have just kept your mouth shut boys!" Anderson shouts at him.

Gallows lifts him up as Anderson grabbed his lower half. "This is what they won three IWGP championships with!" JBL says excited to see it.

They both hit Jimmy with the Magic Killer as Ellie got on the ropes knowing it was over.

"The Magic Killer!" Cole announces the move.

Anderson covered Jey.

"One!"

"Two!"

"It's over." Cole calls it.

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref calls for the bell.

The crowd cheers along with Ellie as the guy's theme hit.

"Your winners of this match. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows." JoJo announced.

"Anderson and Gallows, impressive." Cole said as Ellie got in the ring. She hugged Luke and was quickly held in a pick up hug by Karl. "Guys this could be the 'We' Ellie was talking about the entire time when she said they would be taking over. I think this is who she is talking about."

"It sure looks that way." JBL nods. "I don't think it could be any better people to dominate with. All three know each other like the back of their hand and that is what makes them a unbeatable team." Ellie took both their hands and raised them to a loud reaction from the crowd. "You guys are looking at what could be the best tag team in the world."

Ellie let their hands go. "Proud of you guys."

"Oh we're not done." Karl patted her head as he slid out of the ring.

"The match was just the start." Gallows says to her. Anderson picked up Jey and threw him inside of the ring as Gallows got down and started punching away at a injured Jey.

Anderson slid back in as he started stomping away on Jimmy, he motioned for Gallows to help. Both of them picked up an already beaten Jimmy and held him up. "You know what to do." Anderson nods. "You wanted payback right?! Make him pay for it, think about all the disrespect they done to you."

"Don't take part in this Ellie, come on you proved your point." Byron says. "It's over I mean both Usos are just defenseless."

Ellie dropped her title as she kept looking between Jimmy and Jey. The same two guys along with others that pushed her into a breakdown. She reached in her pocket and pulled out what she was fiddling with earlier. Some of the crowd cheered when they saw her put something on her hand.

"Oh no, are those?" Cole questions. The camera moved closer to show the brass knuckles on Ellie's right clenched fist. "I didn't even know Ellie still had those!"

"Things are about to get real messy." JBL warns.

Ellie motioned a hand for them to do it. Karl and Luke pushed Jimmy right into the brass knuckled fist of Ellie as she knocked him out cold with a strike punch. The crowd oohed and winced in shock from the impact.

"What a blow by Ellie!" Cole reacts.

Gallows and Anderson went to Jey as Ellie looked down at Jimmy. She felt more and more anger building in her before she just completely snapped at him.

"You had that coming Jimmy boy!" Ellie lifted him up by his hair. "Do you see what happens when you disrespect me, huh?! I warned you and your stupid little family, you wanted crazy? You ain't seen nothing yet, I told you I would get you back. I am not the one to start wars I am the one to end them! Both you and your damn brother better remember who-the-hell-I am!" She let his head drop to the mat as she stood up.

"Guys for once I don't know who is more dangerous. Ellie Quinn or Ellie Brooks?" Byron questioned.

"Get him up!" Ellie shouted.

Gallows picked Jey up before whipping him into Ellie, at the same time she spun hitting him with a right back fist.

"Ooh!" Cole reacts. "Ellie using the brass knuckles again to hit a spinning back fist on Jey Uso. One of the moves she used back down in Japan."

"There is a reason you don't piss that woman off." JBL speaks up. "They should get signs made for it."

"Finish all of this!" Ellie pointed to the Usos.

"You got it." Luke nodded.

Ellie picked up her title as she sat on the second rope with a frown, and watched Gallows and Anderson beat down the Usos.

"I mean this is not gonna stop. Jimmy and Jey have both been through a painful match, knocked out with brass knuckles and now this." Cole motions to the ring. "I mean somebody has got to stop this but Gallows and Anderson are still on the assault."

"You don't mess with The Club's little sister." JBL reminds people. "You get an old fashioned beat down like this."

Roman Reigns theme hit as the crowd instantly booed. Ellie closed her eyes as she opened them letting out a sigh in annoyance. She looked over her shoulder and up at the ramp to see Roman coming out and down the ramp. This made Gallows and Anderson stop as they stood up. Ellie got off the ropes, she backed up and turned around to see him fully.

"Well he said earlier tonight." Cole starts to say. Karl got out of the ring as Roman ran down and gave him a hard clothesline to the floor. "That sometimes the all need the help from the one!" Gallows went to get out the ring but Roman right hooked him back inside. "And Roman Reigns coming to the aid of his cousins the Usos." Roman got in the ring and started hitting Gallows with right hooks until he was backed up to the ropes. Roman let out a yell as he clotheslined him over the top rope. "Roman taking it to Gallows!"

"Roman staying true to his word." Byron says. The crowd cheered as Roman turned around to see Ellie still behind him with a look that could kill. Roman motioned her to come at him which made Ellie raise a brow at this. "You wanna fight Ellie, there's a guy who is ready for you."

Ellie quickly ran and bounced off the ropes, she ducked Roman's clothesline and baseball slid out the ring with ease.

"Ha-ha, not today!" JBL laughs. The crowd cheered once more at the way she did it as Ellie put her title on her shoulders with a smile. Roman stared her down as he flipped his hair back. "Again, things are done on her time and her time only. Roman may be The Guy around here but Ellie is The Woman and she does things when she wants to."

Roman's theme hit as Ellie backed up the ramp with Gallows and Anderson. Ellie smirked as she held her belt up, she winked at Roman who glared at them.

"Roman stayed true to his word and I think you guys know just as well as me that this Ellie, AJ Styles, and Roman thing is getting crazy." Byron says. "It's getting more personal each time one person steps in the ring with the other."

"I gotta agree with you Byron." Cole nods. "Ellie's hate for Roman and wanting AJ Styles to win this Sunday could play a real interesting role. Just like what JBL said, with Gallows and Anderson at her side, Ellie is more unstoppable then she was by herself. You gotta wonder can The Guy beat The Club even with his family at his side." The camera showed Ellie, Gallows and Anderson again. "I mean who are gonna stop those three?"

"You mean four?" JBL corrects. "I'm telling you AJ Styles is just as in on this and agrees with everything they are doing. It's not just Ellie giving orders here it's both. Like brother, like sister."

 _Fan tweets_

 _That entire match was brutal to watch but I still loved it and gotta say I'm becoming a fan of The Club #RAW_

 _I know they can't call them the BULLET CLUB so I can deal with the name The Club for now #RAW_

 _Ellie has two bigger brothers who hit first and ask questions later #RAW_

 _I love the Usos but you don't mess with The Club's sister #RAW_

 _Ellie and those damn brass knuckles, her hits looked dangerous enough #RAW_

 _Say what you want but I'm liking The Club and their coats/vest now AJ just needs one #RAW_

 _This is why I missed this Ellie, she is hardcore man #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- What Roman? You think I feel like getting into it with you tonight? Nah but just ask your cousins how dangerous I really am #SorryButNotSorryAtAll_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Renee Young backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome my guest at this time, Paige." Renee smiles.

Paige came into view as she got a loud pop from the crowd, she smiled at Renee. "Hello there."

"Paige." Renee nods. "Paige in six days you have a shot at the WWE Women's Championship against Ellie Brooks who had some tough words for everybody tonight. You meet her on Thursday night Smackdown to sign the contract between you two and a lot people wanna know. Just what are you thinking considering everything Ellie has been doing to you these past couple weeks?"

"What am I thinking?" Paige repeats. "Well I'm thinking that pretty little crazy face of Ellie's is long overdue for a slap. Look she swears that now that she is back to normal that everybody back here should be afraid. Truth is the Ellie Quinn side of her had me more scared then this Ellie because this Ellie is a coward." The crowd oohed as Paige face turned serious. "All she showed is that she needs to big bald guys, a soccer mom, and brass knuckles to win fights. I use to look up to her but what has she given me to look up to the past couple days? Huh?" Paige questioned. "Nothing. And I'm so sick of her walking around here and putting others down just so she can feel better about herself. I showed people last Monday when I hit her with a RamPaige that the only way to shut her up is put her down. Which is exactly what I'm gonna do Sunday and take that title away from her and show her how to really be a champion."

The crowd cheered at this as Renee smiled and nodded. Paige looked up when she saw somebody walk over as this made Renee do a double take to her left. The camera moved over to show Ellie smirking at her, the crowd gave a loud pop from seeing her.

Ellie slowly looked over at Renee, her smirk dropped to a frown as she stared her down.

"Excuse me." Renee walked away.

Ellie smirked again as she looked back to Paige, she walked over adjusting the title on her shoulders. "If it isn't my little stupid british bombshell, how ya doing?"

"What do you want?" Paige glared at her.

Ellie shook her head. "Nothing but I just couldn't help overhear that little promo speech. You know the one people usually give before they lose a match." She nods as some of the crowd laughed at her. "And in that speech you said that I needed brass knuckles and my guys to win matches and to even beat you?" Ellie's brows furrowed as she asked this. "Paige don't you ever flatter yourself like that ever again. I told you before that you are not worth any of that because I see you as just another little obstacle. I mean your not even a big obstacle, all I have to do is walk over you just like every other guy in your life." She started laughing as the crowd oohed at this, Paige glared at her as anger was written all across her face. "I mean y-you honestly got this guy name tatted on you and you been with him for, what? A couple m-months?" Ellie asked between laughs. "You idiot!" She pointed as she whaled out a laugh and held her stomach hunching over.

Paige tackled Ellie to the ground as the champion let out a scream of shock. The crowd cheered as Paige started hammering away on her with punches.

"And Paige has heard enough out of Ellie!" Cole exclaims. "Guys I don't blame her for this at all!"

"What did she expect? It's only so much of verbal abuse a person is gonna take before that person snaps." Byron says. "For weeks Ellie has just been targeting and trying to get in the head of Paige."

"If it wasn't working then Paige wouldn't be reacting the way she is!" JBL snarks.

Ellie turned it around and started unloading on her with right and left hooks. Both girls rolled around pulling each other's hair and still throwing rights. Ref's came over yelling as they started prying both girls off each other but Ellie got loose and jumped right back on her.

"Girls stop it! Come on!" Some of them yelled.

They managed to grab a hold of Ellie and pull her off Paige who was still fighting to get free and go back after her. It took more people to hold back Paige as she had completely snapped.

"I think this is the third time both of these girls had to get completely pried off each other." Cole says. Paige was still screaming and fighting to get free. "Guys I haven't seen this side of Paige in a long time she has really snapped."

"Let me go! I am sick of her crap!" Paige shouted as she was still fighting. "You are dead at Payback, Brooks! I promise you! You will not walk out of there on your own will!"

"I bet you I do Paigey!" Ellie shouted back as she was being dragged off.

Paige started trying to get free again but the refs had good grips on her.

"You guys say what you want but I think Paige snapping is exactly what Ellie wanted. Ellie Brooks has finally gotten into the head of Paige." JBL says.

"It's crazy but you just may be right." Cole agrees.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That's what I'm talking about Paige! #RAW_

 _Okay I am a Paige fan but Ellie is really funny when she is being mean #RAW_

 _This is just backstage, imagine how the contract signing is gonna go, or the match itself #RAW_

 _Those two are gonna kill each other before Sunday #RAW_

 _Paige looked heated #RAW_

 _Ellie Brooks is still the Queen of pipebombs and mind games #RAW_

 _You gotta love our Women's Champ, evil, tattoos, and all #RAW_

 _I have to agree with Ellie when she mentioned Paige tattoo, that is stupid #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Looks like I hit a nerve today, oh well it won't be the first one #NoHarmDoneReally_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

AJ Styles was backstage doing a interview with Renee Young until Gallows and Anderson came up and asked for a minute. Renee nodded as she excused herself and left them in the interview area.

"Look AJ we just gotta know. What is up with you and this Roman Reigns situation man?" Gallows asked.

"Uh-huh well before I get to that. Where is the she devil?" AJ folded his arms across his chest. Gallows and Anderson brows furrowed confused as AJ just raised a brow. "Well? Where is she?"

"Who?" Anderson finally asked. "Oh you mean Ellie." He looked behind them. "She was right here."

AJ sighed. "El, get over here."

"Only if your promise there will be no hitting." Ellie voice came from the area making the crowd laugh.

"I promise nothing." AJ said sternly. "Now get on out here."

Ellie let out a groan as she walked through Gallows and Anderson to stand in front of them. "You look mad." She pointed out.

"Yes I'm mad." AJ threw his hands up. "You know I just gotta ask the three of you, can you really not stay out of trouble?"

Ellie made a face. "Well yeah and no."

"Brooks." AJ pointed a stern finger at her.

Ellie folded her arms across her chest with an eye roll. "You asked dude."

"Look Ellie didn't start this fight." Anderson speaks up.

AJ looked at him with a headshake. "You haven't been watching have you."

"Hey!" Ellie said offended. "I'm right here, ya know."

Anderson waved it off. "Look AJ we made it clear that we are going after the Usos for two reason. One is to send a message and two is for Ellie, now we made that clear. None of us have gotten involved with you and Roman after you told us to stop and we did that. Now why we are dealing with his cousins, he runs out and sticks his nose in our business and comes after us."

"Yeah. Although I would be piss to if somebody hit one of you..." AJ slowly starts to look over at Ellie. "with a pair of brass knuckles."

Ellie simply looked elsewhere as she whistled and took them off her hand and shoved them in her pocket. AJ simply shook his head with a look that clearly read 'unbelievable'. Anderson just smirked at her as he shook his head.

"Look AJ we know how big this match is for you and none of us will jeopardize your opportunity. We just know that out of everybody, you deserve to have it more then Roman." Gallows says.

"Yeah man we just want to make sure it's a fair fight. Who knows what other cousins Roman might have pop up and we don't want them out numbering you in any way." Karl assures.

"Listen here." Ellie sighed as she looked to AJ. "I want you to listen to me very close. I told you being a good guy does not get you far and I still stick to that. Now I know, and they know, that Roman and the Usos are gonna make sure that title doesn't go anywhere. Which is why Gallows and Anderson are here to make sure they keep their distance, even if we have to make them. Now I have my own title to worry about but I'm worried about you to because the last thing I want is you cheated out of a title match. We are only here or are gonna be out there to be sure things are fair and show we got your back, that's all."

AJ looks at her and unlike last time he could actually see some truth behind her eyes. He didn't know what Finn did but it worked, their Ellie was fully back and he could tell by how she acted.

"Are you guys sure that's all you have planned?" AJ questions. All three of them nodded making him sigh and give a nod. "Alright. Your all forgiven."

"Even me?" Ellie smiled raising her brow.

AJ playfully rolled his eyes. "Bring it in." He held his arms out.

"Yes!" Ellie jumped on him as she hugged him with a giggle.

AJ chuckled as he rubbed her back. "You know staying mad at you is hard."

Ellie got down as she nodded. "I have that effect you know."

"Yeah we know." Gallows rolled his eyes.

Ellie whacked his arm. "Oh hush, stop hating."

"Look I love this vest kid but we need to get you a black one like mine." AJ says looking over the coat/vest. "Let those two twin it up but me and you gotta match up."

"Just get it made and I wear it." Ellie nodded.

"She's said that before." Anderson laughs.

Ellie pointed. "Don't get slapped."

Gallows chuckled as he gave AJ a bro hug. Ellie just put her arm around Karl who did the same. "Bottom line here AJ is we are friend forever and it's gonna stay that way. Roman and the Usos need blood to make them close but we don't."

"I hope not." Ellie scoffs. "If you three were actually my brothers I'd kill you." All three of them started laughing as Ellie joined in with them, she quickly stopped. "...I really wasn't joking guys."

They stopped and looked at her wide eyed as the crowd laughed at them.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Roman had his match with Alberto Del Rio. Even though Karl and Luke came out to watch and distract him, Roman ended up winning the match. Ellie had came out to some cheers as she was behind Gallows and Anderson, she didn't really want to but came out anyway.

The crowd cheered when they saw her but erupted more when Gallows and Anderson slid in the ring and cut Roman's celebration short. Both of them started attacking and beating down Roman. Ellie stood at the bottom of them ramp with her arms crossed and her belt around her waist.

"Oh no, no, no." Byron shakes his head.

"Anderson and Gallows, Anderson and Gallows are attacking Roman Reigns!" Cole exclaims.

"This is one of Roman's biggest fears, six nights away from Sunday." JBL says.

Anderson started hammering away on him with rights as Gallows stood back. The crowd cheered loudly when AJ ran down in his ring pants, one of his shirts, and his hats.

"And now AJ Styles." Cole points out as the camera shows him. Ellie had to do a double take when she saw AJ dash pass her. "Styles making his way down here."

AJ got in the ring and pushed Anderson back, he pulled Gallows off of Roman before pushing them both back and away from him.

"What is your problem?!" Karl shouted at AJ. "Did you see what he did to us earlier? He deserves it!"

"No!" AJ shouted as he kept both of them at bay. "I said NO, that is enough. Now stop it and come on, lets go!"

Both Gallows and Anderson let out a sigh before getting out of the ring upset. They headed back up the ramp, Ellie was about to go but wanted to wait for AJ. She turned back around just in time to see Roman back up to his feet. Her eyes went wide when AJ turned around and was hit with a Superman Punch out of nowhere.

"Superman Punch!" Cole exclaims. The crowd booed Roman, AJ's hat had flew off as he rolled outside to the apron. Gallows and Anderson ran back down to get involved as Gallows slid in the ring first. "Luke Gallows back in!" Roman had hit him with with a kick to the side that sent him back down, Anderson slid in behind him. "Now Anderson!"

Roman grabbed Anderson and threw him face first into the corner turnbuckle, he hit Anderson with a right hook that sent him down. Ellie had slid in the corner as she watched Gallows get back to his feet, Roman ran and hit with a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch to Gallows!" Byron calls it. Both Gallows and Anderson rolled out the ring as Roman had turned his attention to Ellie in the corner.

Her eyes went wide as she held a hand out. "Wait a second, don't get any ideas. I haven't even touched you!" She backed deeper in the corner as she slid down holding her belt.

Roman went to take a step towards her, the crowd cheered when AJ springboarded himself over the ropes. AJ hits Roman with a springboard forearm that sent them both down.

"Phenomenal Forearm by Styles!" Cole shouts. Ellie let out a deep sigh as she fell to the mat in relief. "Good timing by AJ Styles! Roman was looking to go after Ellie next but Styles beat him to it."

Ellie saw AJ roll over by the ropes holding his jaw and quickly crawled over to him. She put her title beside her as she was on her knees behind him. AJ rested his head back in Ellie's lap as he was checking his jaw from Roman's punch.

Anderson was holding his jaw to, as him and Gallows were kneeled not to far away from them with winning smirks. Ellie looked back at them with a smirk before back down at a hurt AJ as she rubbed his cheek.

"Is this collusion?" Cole asks.

"What else could it be?" JBL retorts.

 _'AJ! AJ! AJ!'_ The crowd chanted from him being the one to keep Roman away from Ellie.

Ellie moved to sit AJ up a bit but still held onto him so his head was still in her lap. AJ's theme hit as the crowd continued cheering for all of them.

"Well I mean it seemed like Styles was trying to get..." Cole trailed off not sure.

"Then why didn't he stop him from coming down to begin with?" JBL asked the obvious question.

"Well we saw AJ trying to stop Gallows and Anderson but, even Ellie was just watching and that's weird." Byron says.

"He should have never let them come out here if it wasn't collusion." JBL retorts. "AJ may just finally be taking Ellie's advice."

Ellie looked from a laid out Roman to AJ and smirked seeing who already had that match on Sunday won. She looked back at Gallows and Anderson who gave her a thumbs up, Ellie winked at them before checking back on AJ.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Roman should have known AJ was not gonna let him touch Ellie #RAW_

 _If AJ didn't approve of it before it sure looks that way now #RAW_

 _Has AJ finally turned heel with them? #RAW_

 _I don't buy it that AJ was saving Roman, Ellie was to calm #RAW_

 _You gotta agree that AJ and Ellie are sister/brother goals #RAW_

 _Looks like AJ's team stands tall over the big dog tonight #RAW_

 _Styles been in on this since Gallows and Anderson walked through the door. They aren't fooling anyone #RAW_

 _That sneaky smirk and wink of Ellie's makes me think this was planned by all FOUR of them #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Roman you are so pathetic and just for once I'm glad the show ends without you standing tall over someone. Your not that damn strong unless WWE wants you to look that way for that week #Wink_

* * *

 **That was the final RAW chapter. The next one is Smackdown but that won't be coming until later or sometime this weekend but after that we can move onto our PPV, Payback. I know you guys been hanging in there since Seth left but don't worry and hold your excitement because we are almost there and I can't wait myself. Also we will be taking a turn back to Colby and Pharya since people are still on a cliffhanger on what happened with them but don't worry I haven't forgot. Anyway, do a leave a review and I will see you guys soon with the last update for this week before Payback!**


	66. I Think I Kinda Like It

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys left me and just so you know, Survivor Series will be a three part update. Which will probably start sometime this week and I am very excited to do it because this is where drama really starts. Not to mention a couple Raw and Smackdowns after that will be Extreme Rules and we all know what's coming with that. I also been working on how to portray the Cethlenn personality of Ellie since you only saw a glimpse of her. But if you thought Ellie Quinn was great...just wait until you really meet Cethlenn/Wife Of Balor, I got a feeling your gonna love and hate her. Anyway I want to thank the people that has been reviewing since I started this story back up and to the others that recently started and always leaves reviews. It means a lot but let's move onto the update!**

* * *

 **'Superstar Ink' with Corey Graves**

The intro to the video played.

"Every tattoo is a story waiting to be told." Corey says as the camera showed him sitting on the ground by some water. "I'm Corey Graves. And this one is about a champion who puts the kick in kick ass. People including myself are saying that she was born with a wrestling gift that is very special and rare, she is a person that demands respect and attention. Her presence in the ring is not the only thing people see, the ink on her body shows as well." Video clips of Ellie Brooks was shown. "But there is also a deeper meaning behind the many tattoos you see. Each tattoo is something that represents her life and struggles that molded her into the amazing athlete she is today." The camera showed Corey Graves again. "This is Superstar Ink and today's chapter is, Ellie Brooks."

A picture of Ellie was shown next to the Superstar Ink logo. The camera faded back in to show Corey Graves and Ellie over by a nice spot by the water.

"We are here in Manchester near a nice peaceful but still edgy setting just for you." Corey motions around.

"Yeah I see, I like it though." Ellie chuckled looking around. "I could chill out here. I like spots like these, where you can be alone with your thoughts."

Corey made a face. "I don't think people would want to leave you alone with your thoughts El."

Ellie laughed. "Probably not." Her hair was out in curls. She had on a burgundy and peach sports bra with a pair of black shorts. A pair of tennis and her silver choker that she always wears around her neck.

"Yeah see." Corey says with a chuckle. "But I'm excited to finally get to do this with you. I have been trying my best to get you on here but you are a hard person to track down for free time. Champion duties of course." Ellie nodded with a smile. "See I started doing Superstar Ink last year and when you finally came to WWE this year. All I been getting asked on Twitter is when I was gonna get you on here. Everybody wanted Ellie Brooks on Superstar Ink and I finally pulled through."

"Hell yeah." Ellie high fived him.

"You know even next to the guys you are the most highly recommended person that they wanted so this is a show achievement here." Corey says. "So you know there is no secrets here on Superstar Ink but I got a feeling that won't be problem with you."

"I am as honest as they come buddy." Ellie clapped.

"Well let's talk about all this beautiful Ink you got on you here." Corey motions to her body. The camera showed both her sleeve tattoos and one that she had on the side of her thigh. She also had one on her side as well. "I mean you are one of the first women back here to have all this color with your ink. Which means you are one tough chick."

Ellie smiled. "Believe it or not I love getting the color. I mean I get the color the same day, I don't come back unless it's a real big project. Other then that I feel the color makes the tattoo."

"I agree of course." Corey motions to the ones that could be seen on his neck.

"My first tattoo was actually this one I have here on my thigh." Ellie turned to the side to show the left side of her thigh. It was a medium sized combined tattoo of the Cancer and Scorpio sign. "Me, my brother, and my sister had decided to all get something together. Now they already had their's but I was fifteen and I finally wanted a tattoo and since my birthday was in a couple days. My mom said what the hell and let me get it."

Corey shrugs. "Might as well right."

"Right." Ellie chuckled. "But this is a combined tattoo of the Cancer sign and the Scorpio sign. My brother is the Scorpio and my sister is the Cancer. I actually get this one touched up when needed because I still like it and not to mention we all have it."

"So your brother has your sister and your sign on him. Which does explain that one tattoo on him by the way and it's obvious your sister has you and your brother signs on her?" Corey asks.

"Yup and it really shocked them that I wanted color on the first try. I was like I might as well because I want it to really pop and look like something. So I took it like a soilder." Ellie patted her back. "Did hurt like hell but once you get color so much you know."

"Your body eventually gets use to it because that's the same with me." Corey nods. "I know guys who will have more tattoos then you but wouldn't dare get color because of the pain."

"Gotta be tough, man." Ellie shakes her head. "Or just have tough skin."

"That to." Corey chuckles. "Mostly the second thing."

"My second tattoos I got a year after that and they are the ones written across the upper part of my knuckles here." Ellie showed her fist locked side by side to show them off.

"Now your brother has the exact same thing, is it the same?" Corey questions.

"We have it the same way but different words. His is something else but mines just say 'Love, Life' and give me a break for picking that." Ellie points as Corey started laughing. "I was sixteen and thought it was cool back then."

"Which it was at that time." Corey nods. "It really was."

"Yeah then I got this tattoo here when I first started in New Japan." Ellie showed her shoulder to see a date written in Japanese characters. It also had a name written in Japanese above it. "This right here is my aunt's name and her birthday. I got this mostly because she loved a lot about the Japanese culture. All the clothes, drawings, I mean you name it man and she also collected these dolls which was a little creepy."

"You know what, my cousin has one of them. It was pretty don't get me wrong but the eyes were so damn creepy, I was almost afraid to go over there." Corey said honestly.

"See she had one but man imagine like ten or twelve on a shelf...not to far from where your eating." Ellie smirked when she saw Corey eyes go wide. "Exactly but my aunt was another person who helped me get my head together. She was my best friend but also my aunt and I had lost her to breast cancer when I was around seventeen. It was hard you know because she was really the one that made me realize nothing will be handed. If I wanted it then I better go get it."

"Spoken like a true aunt." Corey nods. "You have told me a lot of stories about her and she was nothing but a fighter. So we see where you get it from."

"That and having a brother like mine but yeah she was my heart. It sucks she left me early but she fought all those years and I'm just glad she is finally at peace, I really am." Ellie smiles sadly. "But back to when I got my second tattoos. I had got that and the words 'No Loyalty' written on the side of this finger." Ellie showed it on her right index finger to him. "Then I have 'No Love' written on the left one here. The reason I got these was mostly because I was growing up and started seeing people's true colors. You know I started seeing who were your real friends and I wanted to get something to remind me about how I should pick them. If you have no loyalty to me then I will not have any love for you because it shows you have none for me."

"That's a deep one and you know people say that some of us get tattoos just because and it's not the case. Every tattoo has a story and meaning. Even if it's the most craziest and ridiculous story in the world, it still counts. Now what about the story we have here on your sleeves."

"Oh these." Ellie shows her arms. "This is mostly to sum up my life. Right up here is a woman going through the thunderstorm, lightning, which is basically how my life was. I was constantly going through storms and the sharks are just the people that tried to take me down and eat me basically." She laughs. "Another one on my arm is this face that has one side smiling and the other side crying. Again it sums up me to show that just because you see my smiling, doesn't mean I'm not crying on the inside to. Now my last tattoo I had got officially when I was 23 and it was this quote right here, give me a hand here Graves."

Corey grabbed her leg when she lifted it up for him. "Whoa." It was quote written in pretty letters on the side of her calf.

"This was after I had went through a real bad relationship and for the people that don't know it was an abusive one. I don't really talk about it but I have this quote along with a date under it." ' _Sometimes it is better to have the courage to fight then the strength to run'_ the date under it was _3/14/13_. "I got the date because it's kind of when I had my reality check on my life and I wanted to keep this as a reminder. So if I ever find myself taking steps back I read this but to be honest I haven't read it in a while."

"Could use a touch up but it's a good saying to live by and the date makes it more meaningful." Corey lets her lower her leg to the ground. "I feel like dates on a tattoo means more then what people think."

"It does you know and it gives you reminders, especially like with this." Ellie slapped her calf. "Now you can't see this one that much because I got it covered up." She flexed off her right arm to show roses, thorns, and grass and between it was a half visible heart.

"Ellie what is that." Corey points with a headshake. "Everything else is beautiful but what is that?"

She started laughing. "Well I was eighteen and decided to get a tattoo after I was damn near wasted. Not to mention the guy that was doing it was a bit out of it to. So I actually went and got this heart tattoo that had a devil horn on one side and a halo on the other. The thing was so bad I literally taped my arm up and told people I cut it real bad."

Corey started laughing. "Now I can relate to that because I have this one right here, now you can't see it because of all the cover up. But it was so bad and I was mad because I couldn't get it re done because it had to heal so I tried doing something with a marker."

"How'd that work out?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Not well at all." Corey shook his head making her laugh. "But I managed to get something big which is this to cover the mess I made. Now in my defense it looked good at first but when I got home I was just staring at it like...what the hell did I do to myself?"

Ellie started cracking up. "That's how I felt! Dude only my friends that I was traveling with, and remind you this is when I was in the indy scene as well. But some of them were wondering, well how'd you cut yourself? Was it during the match? And I was just so embarrassed to tell them about the bad tattoo I lied for that whole year and what was a cut soon became apart of my ring gear."

"So sometimes lying isn't bad." Corey sums it up. "Do you have anything you would like to say to the young tattoo lovers out there."

"Uh yes, please do not get drunk tattoos. Also make sure the person doing it is in there right mind and stable, and does great work. Or you end up like me and Corey here." Ellie put her arm around him.

"Not a good place to be." Corey shakes his head as he put his arm around her.

Ellie pointed to his ears. "No way dude you use to wear earrings didn't you?"

"That's for another time." Corey lowered her hand making her giggle. "We will see our beautiful Women's Champion again when she gets another tattoo in December."

"I am getting three dates on me along with something else that means the world to me. But I can't spoil it to much." Ellie put a finger to her lips. "Gotta wait and see."

"Which we will because Superstar Ink will get full coverage and allow you to see just how strong this little chick is when it comes to ink." Corey shook her shoulder. "This has been Superstar Ink with Ellie Brook, I'm Corey Graves and I will see you next time."

"Bye, bye, guys." Ellie waved with a smile. "Seriously, your wore earrings though?"

"We walk and I talk Brooks, let's go." Corey walked off with her.

"Haha, and they say the real stuff happens on camera." Ellie chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

Ellie was shown walking backstage with her title on her shoulders, the Manchester crowd gave loud cheers from seeing her.

Instead of her ring gear, she wore black shorts and a thick studded belt. A tank, cropped version of a AJ Styles shirt, that showed half her stomach. Her hands were taped up like normal as her was straightened out and up in a high neat pony tail.

"Hey." A voice made her stop. Ellie brows furrowed as she stopped and looked to her left, Tamina came into view as the crowd cheered for her. "I been looking for you Brooks."

Ellie looked around. "Okayy and now you found me, good for you." She patted her shoulder and went to walk off.

Tamina stopped her with a arm. "Not so fast. We got a problem."

Ellie glared at the arm in her way. "Now we do." She came back and got in her face. "What do you want Tamina?"

"Look I get you had your little problems but Monday you went to far when you attacked my family the way you did." Tamina got back in her face. "You are real quick to hit on a guy your size but I see when Roman gets in the ring and your boys aren't around, you aren't that tough."

Ellie scoffed. "I went to far?" She repeated. "Is that what the hell you just said to me?" Ellie brows furrowed. "Was it too far when your cousin speared me for helping him? Was it too far when Roman kept accusing me of things I had no interest in? Wait maybe it was to far when he got in my face backstage and thought he could put his damn hands on me? No, I think it went too far when you all forgot just who in the hell I am."

The crowd cheered as Ellie continued staring her down. "You know a lot of people been saying it but your butt has really lost it since you won that title. And the only thing about to go too far is you when I throw you across the room." This made the crowd ooh.

"Oooh I'm so scared." Ellie said in fake fear making the crowd laugh at her. She rolled her eyes getting serious again. "Look let me tell you something really quick. I fear nobody back here and all your threats mean absolutely nothing to me but mostly yours and do you know why Tamina?" Ellie raised a brow. "It's because I don't take threats from somebody who use to basically carry my sister in law's bags and be her muscle." Tamina eyes went wide as the entire crowd erupted at that. "So instead of telling me what I took to far. You should look at yourself first because I don't think your career knows the meaning of to far or the word push." Ellie smirked at her reaction as she snickered to herself. "That was a pipebomb by the way...I wouldn't really expect you to know what that is or how to do one though."

"Let me tell you something-" Tamina started to say.

"No let me tell you something." Ellie cut her off. "YOU and your family are a waste of space and my time. So if you don't mind I have a contract singing for my match at Payback. Again a title and PPV match is something you don't really know about and from looking at your career." She looked her up and down. "And I see why." Ellie walked off as the crowd oohed and cheered for this. She traced her steps as she slowly walked back to look at her. "My bad Tamina, now that was a pipebomb. I'm gonna be dropping them all night baby, whoo!"

Ellie sent her a wink before walking off with a smirk as Tamina watched her leave with a look that could kill.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ooh Ellie and Tamina face to face, it was bound to happen #Smackdown_

 _If Roman and The Usos get Tamina on their side then this might just get more interesting #Smackdown_

 _Oh snap, big cousin Tamina is slowly getting involved #Smackdown_

 _Our champ fears no one but that pipebomb was harsh #Smackdown_

 _Ellie just threw two pipebombs in one at her #Smackdown_

 _I sense those two fighting real soon #Smackdown_

 _Ellie backs down from no one and she kinda has a point. Where were people when it was the other way around? #Smackdown_

 _Again the Champ drops some truth about other girls back there #Smackdown_

 _Tamina and Ellie fighting, I saw it coming but I'm still looking forward to it. Ellie is small but far from weak #Smackdown_

 _Ellie 1st tweet- Tamina really just had the nerve to get in my face like that? If I didn't have better things to do I'd slap her #HowDareTheBimbo_

 _Ellie 2nd tweet- I'm gonna be dropping bombs all night, Tamina better be lucky I took it easy on her #PipebombNight_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The ring was set up for a contract signing with two chairs across from each other. Byron Saxton stood in the ring with a mic in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the woman that will take on the girl who has been unstoppable as of late. The number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship, Paige. Byron motions to the ramp.

Paige theme hit as the crowd were quickly up on their feet. She walked out to a loud reaction as she had on her studded leather jacket.

"There is the woman that will lock horns with the Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks this Sunday." Ranallo speaks up. "Ellie has been doing her best to get into the head of Paige. But Paige has also done a good job with getting even, if you want to beat the devil you have to play it's game. Is what Paige told me earlier."

"Oh Ellie was just having fun." King says. "Paige can really only blame herself if she let Ellie get in her head like that. You can't say that some of the things Ellie did wasn't funny."

Ranallo shrugs. "Well not to Paige."

"Well of course not to her." King retorts.

Paige had a mic in her hand as she got in the ring with a smile, she shook Byron's hand awkwardly. He moved offering her a seat as she sat on the right side of the table. Before Byron could introduce her, Ellie's theme had cut off Paige's as the crowd instantly cheered.

"Wow, Paige barely sat down yet." Ranallo points out.

"Things are done on her time." King says as Ellie walked out to a loud pop from everyone. Paige glared as Ellie walked down the ring with a frown. "I know she is angry but Ellie still looks great!"

"Control yourself King." Ranallo says.

King chuckles. "Hard to do when Ellie walks out here, look at her Ranallo."

"I see her just like you. Our WWE Women's Champion making her way down to the ring with a purpose." Ranallo states. Ellie got in the ring with her mic as she grabbed Byron by the back of his suit. Ellie walked to the ropes with him. "Ellie has a hold of Saxton, what is she doing?" Ellie pointed outside the ring as she let him go. She put her foot on the ropes and lifted them to let Byron out the ring. "She's giving Saxton the boot."

"Somebody needed to." King rolls his eyes.

Ellie's theme started to die off. "Saxton." Ellie put a hand on her hip as she looked at him. "If you ever introduce that-" She pointed back at Paige as the crowd laughed. "before me again, I will hurt you. Got it?"

Byron eyes widened as he quickly nodded, King chuckled. "You better watch yourself Byron." King warns.

"Look at that. Typical Ellie trying to boss people around as usual and she doesn't even have any right to." Paige speaks up. "Why don't you sit down and shut up huh?"

Ellie turned around as she slowly walked past her. "Oh I will sit but the only person that's gonna be shutting up is you." Ellie sat across from Paige as she adjusted the title on her shoulders with a sigh. "So are you gonna sign it and then we are gonna talk or what? Because I mean we both personally know how this is gonna end so instead of getting down to it, I say we talk Paige." This made Paige look at her confused. "Let's talk about anything you want. I am giving you a free pass to ask me anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Paige raised a brow. Ellie nodded motioning her to bring it on, Paige leaned forward with a nod. "Alright Ellie since I can ask you anything. I just have one question for you, why are you such a bitch?"

The entire crowd cheered as some of them oohed in shock. Ellie chuckled at her.

"Wow, now that's a question." Ranallo says.

"Because I was born with the spine that you wish you had." Ellie retorts with a smile as the crowd oohed at this and Paige smirk dropped. "Not so funny anymore is it? You know what I just don't get about you Paige, you are actually somebody." She propped her legs up on the table and leaned back in the chair. "You really were I mean you were a champion that these girls could really look up to and be that role model. Instead you went against everything your character stood for and for what? Wanted more attention? Or maybe you just thought you weren't good enough."

"I know I'm-"

"Shutup." Ellie cut her off with a headshake, Paige looked at her wide eyed. "Just shutup because the only thing I'm about to hear out of your mouth is excuses. A bunch of excuses and you simply playing the victim in every single thing you get yourself into. Paige for weeks I have been telling you about yourself and I'm just tired, you're like a child Paige. Do you know what happens when a parent gets tired of their child acting up? They start saying nothing and just let's them do whatever they want so they can learn for themselves. Which is what I'm doing tonight, I'm done telling you how great you were and how low you fell to the bottom. You listened to the Bella's and more and instead of being in more title matches you are to busy figuring out what to wear for Total Diva brunch." The crowd cheers at the mention of this. "Like you are so pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" Paige repeats. "Who the hell are you to judge about anything? You walk in here with an ego that should put everybody's back there to shame. You know when you walked in here and I met you again, I honestly thought you would be different."

"No what you thought, is that I was gonna be sitting next to you in catering with a camera following me everywhere. Or me calling you and telling you how excited I am about joining Total Divas. That is what you thought hun and you were wrong and that ate at you didn't it. See I know it hurts to see the woman that not only had a better career then you in the indy's but also a better career then you here. I been here for some months and had turned everything upside down because that's what I do. Unlike you Paige I don't get lost in the shuffle, I use that to my advantage by letting them all know who the hell I am. While you do what? Complain about not getting this and to be honest I wouldn't want you the face of my company with the way you been acting. Your running around here like a stupid teenager in love and you need to wake up before it is to late for you."

"Why is that Ellie?" Paige questioned. "You know I find it funny how everyone comments on my love life like they know a damn thing about me when you don't. I dealt with complete assholes and when I finally find a person that makes me happy I have to face judgement. How dare you." Paige leans over as Ellie glared at her. "How dare you tell me anything about a love life when you can't get yours right. Because where is your so called guy again? Oh yeah he is sitting at home some damn where trying to get back here." The crowd booed as Ellie eyes almost looked like they changed to black for a minute as she glared darkly at her. "You don't even know what you claim yourselves as anyway! You don't know if you want Dean, maybe even Roman, I mean you're just The Shield groupie that has been missing for years. But here you are now!" Paige threw her hands up. "I have a right to complain because all you people do is judge me like you know me. So excuse me of playing the victim when I really am the victim in all of this. But Sunday I will show you who got lost in the shuffle when I send you packing back home to Sethie boy...titless."

Paige slammed the mic down as the crowd gave her a loud reaction. She opened the book and signed her name in it before sliding it to Ellie who glanced down at it.

Ellie continued looking down at the paper as she drummed her fingers across it, she lifted the mic back to her lips. "You know what Paige, your right. Nobody doesn't have the right to judge you if they don't know you but here is one flaw to that stupid, I know you!" She shouted at her. "I know you Paige and I know your better then what your doing to yourself but you don't see that. All you see is that idiot that whispers sweet idiocy in your ear and you follow behind him like some love sick puppy. I judge you Paige because I was once you and I know, if anybody knows it's me and I get you think that's the man of your dreams." Ellie shook her head. "But your life is in for a rude awakening and last time I checked Ellie Brooks is single sweetheart. So if I wanted to go back there and kiss the hell out of Ambrose I could and I would sleep just fine." The crowd got hyped for this as Paige glared at her. "I belong to no one and I might not have been a Shield groupie but I would have made a great fourth member."

The arena started up a _'YES!'_ chant to this as people cheered.

"I would have because I am the baddest damn female back there and you know it but even with all this trying to get through to you Paige. I know it is going in one ear and out the other but what I'm about to say to your right now you might wanna listen to." Ellie took her legs off the table to look at her face to face. "Sunday when you get in that ring, I am gonna humble your ass to the fullest. Every time you get up Paige I will knock you down until I damn near give you a head injury and I will not care. You have done nothing this year or last to get a chance at my title and now that a real woman is holding a real championship, now you got a lot of balls? Well I will be the woman to crush them because whether you like it or not you can't beat me and you know that. That's why you walk out here and try to disrespect me and try to put me in my place but it never works out does it? No it doesn't and Sunday I will make your worst nightmare come true when I show you how really washed up you really are. This isn't 2014 anymore Paigey and you are no longer in the Paige Era, it's the Ellie Era and I want you out of it and trust me." Ellie put her title on the table. "I always get what I want and I can guarantee that in a couple months I will get my wish of you disappearing from my life forever. Your never the victim in anything Paige but at Payback you will be when I beat all hell out of you. I will beat you and show to you what a victim really is when I send you packing back to Del Rio...titless." Ellie dropped the mic as the crowd gave this a loud reaction.

Ellie signed her name before throwing the book over her shoulder like nothing onto the floor as she stood up. Paige followed suit as both women glared at each other, Ellie picked her mic back up.

"By the way Paige...don't you ever call him Sethie." Ellie decked her in the mouth with the mic.

Paige stumbled back holding her face. The crowd cheered when Ellie jumped over the table and took her down with the chair as well.

"Oh boy!" King exclaims. The crowd were on their feet as Ellie started hammering away on Paige with rights. "I knew just talking wasn't gonna happen between these two."

"It is to much hate King!" Ranallo exclaims. Ellie dragged Paige out the ring with her and slammed her face first on the commentary table. "We knew them talking would lead to this, Ellie bouncing Paige off our commentary table."

Ellie threw her on top which made them stand and back up.

"Look out guys." Byron moves back. "I mean you know there is hate between Paige and Ellie but it seems like it gets more and more personal by the minute."

Ellie got on top of her on top of table and started banging her head into the table repeatedly. "You lost your damn mind huh?! The only person that needs to learn some respect is you! Who the hell do you think you are!" She slapped her in the face multiple times.

"Good grief, Ellie and those powerful slaps!" King shouts as the crowd oohed at each one. Paige got her feet under Ellie and kicked her off, Ellie flew back and landed smack hard on the floor. "Ouch!"

"Ooh!" Byron reacts.

"Paige kicking Ellie off to create some space, but what is she doing here?" Ranallo points out as Paige had stood up and signaled for her to get up. Ellie got to her feet as Paige ran, she jumped off the table and landed on Ellie with a cross body as the crowd up roared in cheers. "Paige taking out Ellie! The Champ is down!"

"Get over there and help her Byron!" King argues.

"What, why me?" Byron quickly asked.

Paige got to her feet and let out a scream making the crowd cheer for her.

"Paige showing us that she is far from washed up." Ranallo says. "Taking Ellie Brooks out with that flying cross body. This is what is to come Sunday when these two women go head to head for the WWE Women's Championship."

Ellie crawled away as she got back in the ring and went to get her title. Paige slid in and jumped back on her as both girls started trading punches.

"Here they go again!" Ranallo exclaims. "Ellie was trying to get her title and I'm guess leave but Paige is not done yet."

Ellie threw Paige back as she went to go over the table. Paige grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face down on it as the impact was heard.

"Oh my goodness!" Ranallo reacts. Ellie laid on top of the table stunned before falling off onto the mat. "Paige slamming Ellie face first on that table. I'm surprised Ellie nose isn't broken or something."

"You gotta think guys, all that pinned up anger in Paige. All that provoking Ellie did to her is coming back to haunt her and I bet she regrets it now." Byron says.

"Paige is just taking this to far now if you ask me. Ellie was simply trying to leave and she jumped on her from behind." King says disagreeing with her actions.

"Where was this when Paige was being harassed by Ellie, King?" Ranallo asks.

"Verbally attacked and being physically attacked is two different things Byron." King reminds him.

Paige grabbed her up as she got her in position, she let out a scream and hit her with a RamPaige as the crowd reacted.

"And a RamPaige to the Champion by Paige!" Ranallo calls it. Ellie was laid out face first as Paige stood up to look down at her. "If Paige hits that at Sunday guys, we could very well have a new Champion."

Paige grabbed the title that was laid next to Ellie and looked down at it. "Paige is looking at it and she wants it, you can tell." Byron says.

"Yeah but can she get it come Sunday is the question." King says. Paige slowly raised the belt up to the crowd who began cheering for her as her theme song hit. "Can we get somebody to check on Ellie please?"

"I think she can get it and I think we may be looking at our new Women's Champion and the person to knock Ellie off her throne." Ranallo looks on. "I believe she can do it."

"I believe it to." Byron agrees.

"I believe Ellie needs to be checked out. Her face did not deserve that." King shook his head.

"This is still my house!" Paige shouts to a loud reaction, she looked down at Ellie who was still out as she pointed to the belt. "Your reign is up Ellie!"

"I tell you I have faith in Paige. This is the first time Ellie Brooks has been laid out like that by another women in a long time." Byron says.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie's slaps is serious! #Smackdown_

 _I wasn't really pumped at first but after seeing this Paige I am eager to see this match! #Smackdown_

 _Paige finding her voice tonight, oh yeah #Smackdown_

 _Wise words, don't call Seth Rollins, Sethie lol #Smackdown_

 _This whole thing is getting personal and I love it, these women are gonna tear it up at Payback #Smackdown_

 _Natalya and Charlotte is a rivalry that was built for years but I'm more interested in seeing Ellie vs Paige #Smackdown_

 _Ellie would have been a great pick for a women to be in The Shield #Smackdown_

 _Paige will regret all of this, you reek what you so #Smackdown_

 _If I was Paige I wouldn't get to happy #Smackdown_

 _Paige is gonna get it at Payback #Smackdown_

 _She is standing tall tonight but Sunday and Smackdown are two different things #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Enjoy standing tall tonight Paige but Sunday...you will respect me. And you better be lucky I didn't breaky my nose, I would have sued the dyed hair off your ass #YouWitch_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie walked backstage with a limp as she had her title in hand. She was rubbing the back of her head as she was still feeling Paige's RamPaige. Ellie's lips occasionally twitched into a frown as she mumbled threats under her breath.

"I swear that freak is gonna get it Sunday. She is gonna f-in get it." Ellie mumbled under her breath. She stumbled to the side from the headache she was starting to get. Ellie stumbled again, she was caught by someone but she quickly snatched away. "Hey, hands off!"

"Whoa, whoa, relax it's me." Dean put his hands up in defense. "Just helping you out."

"I don't need your damn help." Ellie snapped at him with an eye roll.

"You are one stubborn little Brooks." Dean shook his head. "I wasn't the one that hit you with the RamPaige kiddo."

Ellie let out a sigh as she dropped her hand from her head. "I'm sorry Dean, okay? I'm just a little upset."

"A little?" Dean raised a brow. "You kicked over a work crate with just your foot when you got back here."

"It was all black with little gray lines, I thought it was Paige." Ellie says waving it off.

"That was obvious." Dean rolled his eyes, he smirked at her. "So you would kiss the hell out of me huh?"

"Don't-" Ellie pointed at him. "get any ideas Ambrose. I was just playing but so help me God if your lips touch mine I will rip them off your face."

"Would be worth it." Dean shrugged. "But you never told me you were single."

"Drop. It." Ellie said sternly. "I'm single because I like it and besides I think it's best for me."

Dean nodded. "Same here darling. Guess that's why we get along." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

Ellie looked at him weird. "What did you just call me?"

"What crazy?" Dean asked.

"When did you call me..." Ellie trailed off but shook her head. "Nevermind that, but what did you call me just now?"

"What darling? Does it sound weird, is doll better?" Dean scratched the back of his head. "I haven't really used that in a while so I just-"

"No nothing was wrong with you saying it." Ellie shook her head. "It's just, it's really cute when you say it. Your little Cincinnati accent comes out more." She smiled. "I think I kinda like it."

Dean smirked. "Thought you would."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "No you didn't, you took a chance and got lucky Ambrose."

"So what if I did?" Dean shrugged, his hand went to the back of her head. "I got a smile on your face didn't I."

Ellie raised a brow. "Was that your goal or something?"

Dean leaned down making Ellie eyes go wide as her breath hitched in her throat for a second. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips press against her forehead. He pulled away as she opened her eyes to look at him and saw blue eyes staring back at her.

"It was my goal actually." Dean winked. "See you at Payback darling." He flicked her cheek as he dropped his hand from her head and walked off.

Ellie watched him leave, she slowly cracked a smile as she shook her head. "See you at Payback Dean."

* * *

 **That was it for Smackdown! Don't forget to leave me a review and I will see you guys when I start Survior Series which will be a three part thing for sure. So get ready because that and Extreme Rules will be big and that is a promise. I'll see you guys next time!**


	67. A Warning & A Big Decision Is Coming

**Authors Note- Thanks again for the reviews that people left for the last chapter. I already told everybody that this is gonna be a three chapter PPV and I just realized how close we are to 100 chapters. We just need to get past 70 and 80 and we will be there in no time and with the way I been updating, I'll give it until next summer. Also I don't mind the review 'The Way She Walks' left me, but I do wanna keep in mind that there is a reason for that to. I am making it so Ellie knows how it feels to be up against somebody that can handle all her pipebombs. Just continue to read and you will see why she is becoming dull in this chapter actually. And I was so into watching Survivor Series that I kept calling my three part update for Payback, Survivor Series lol. I will be fixing it though so don't worry but it happens, a** **nyway part one to the update starts here!**

* * *

"I missed being home!" Pharya shouted from her balcony.

"Your gonna fall." Mercedes says as she was inside on the couch.

"Am not." Pharya scoffed, her hand slipped as she jumped back quickly letting out a yelp.

Mercedes smirked. "Told you."

"Oh hush." Pharya walked back in her apartment. "Aren't you glad you didn't have to spend money for a hotel?"

"We did have a good sleepover here last night." Mercedes nods. "Netflix all night does not disappoint."

"I think mostly because we were watching Christmas movies." Pharya headed in the kitchen. "I swear 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' never gets old man. I thought the cartoon one was funny but Jim Carey takes the gold."

"Right." Mercedes chuckled. "When is Big E coming?"

Pharya took a swig of her water, she lowered it and took out her phone. "Um...he should be here in ten minutes. He wanted to come with us to go see my brother and April."

"I didn't even know they were close." Mercedes says.

Pharya nodded. "Yeah, well out of everybody April still close to she likes Big E back there the most. Phil likes him to and they all stayed friends so yeah."

"Your brother happy to see you?" Mercedes raised a brow.

"No." Pharya scoffed. "Me and Phil are never that happy to see each other but we fake excited for the others feelings."

Mercedes shook her head. "You guys are weird siblings."

"But we are still the best." Pharya chuckled.

Mercedes sighed getting up as she rested her glasses on top of her head. "So how do you like being the center poster for Payback?"

"I feel damn proud." Pharya nodded with a chuckle. "Not to mention it's a good picture of me and I don't wanna be conceited here. But I really look good."

This made Mercedes roll her eyes playfully. "You look aight." Pharya raised a brow as she wet her fingers with water and flicked it at Mercedes whose jaw dropped in shock. Mercedes scoffed to try to keep from laughing. "No you did not."

"Sure did." Pharya nodded. "You know I heard from Currano that me and you will be feuding after the Draft to."

"I can't wait for that." Mercedes smiles. "We are gonna tear it up but the good thing is we both are going to be on the same show, which ever one it is."

"I kinda wanna be on Smackdown." Pharya shrugged. "But I had a meeting with Triple H and he kinda wants to do something different with me. I won't know what crazy idea he is cooking up but I think he's gonna try to put me on both shows."

Mercedes brows furrowed. "How would that really work?" Pharya drunk her water as she shrugged un sure. "I guess when they figure it out they will tell you. I'm sure you would be the first."

"I better be." Pharya took the bottle away from her lips. "Gotta prepare for stuff like that. I don't even know how long I'm keeping the belt either. I got a feeling I might drop it to you, or Ashley before anybody. As long as it's not Dana, I heard she is coming to the main roster to stay."

"Not a big fan?" Mercedes smirked.

"Hell no." Pharya said plainly, Mercedes laughed at her. "I'm not and I'll work with her if I have to but other then that I got nothing to say to the girl. They wanted to put her with me to and I'm just like, noo sorry. I will not have half my career be tagged along by her and no offense but I just don't want to really mentor her or help her. It's a lot of girls they could have brought up before her but they chose Dana so now we gotta deal with it. Well not me, I'll play mutual but no bestie crap."

"Same here." Mercedes nodded. "So what's gonna be going on with Ellie after Payback?"

"I'm not really sure." Pharya said not knowing. "I think I'm gonna be mostly focusing on Extreme Rules with AJ, Gallows, and Anderson. Currano said I would be defending my belt but in a different way so we have to see where that leads. I asked what about after that and he said it's a surprise so...I just gotta roll with it." She sat her phone on the table with a shrug.

"That's what we do." Mercedes agreed. "But have you talk to...you know."

Pharya raised a brow. "Who?"

"Finn or Colby since all that happened and since you told Colby." Mercedes asked. "I'm sure Colby texted you to wish you good luck tomorrow, right?"

"No." Pharya shook her head sadly. "It's okay though. I can't really blame him for how he feels but I do wanna talk to him again."

"Why don't you call him?" Mercedes slid her phone to her.

"Because he doesn't answer me." Pharya slid her phone back towards Mercedes. "So it's not point." Her phone vibrated as she leaned over to see a message from Big E on the screen. "He's here, come on."

"We are not done talking about this Pharya." Mercedes grabbed her purse.

"Yes we are." Pharya sung. "Now come along before you walk twenty five miles."

"Fine." Mercedes followed her out.

* * *

 ** _'At the Performance Center'_**

One of the trainers watched Colby in the ring as he was hitting the ropes and doing old moves to shake the ring rust off. He was doing pretty good so far, some of the cameras were around to shoot it for his WWE 24. Colby dropped to his knees with a sigh as he looked over at the trainer.

"How did that one feel?" She raised a brow.

"Scary but still better." Colby nodded. "I guess I gotta keep getting used to it without re hurting myself, ya know? But I think..." He sighed. "I think it's getting better."

"It is." She nodded. "Compared to last week you have been doing real better and I will be sure to make note of that and let Currano know to. Take a break for now and we can come back in, like twenty?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Colby nodded. "Thanks Tif. You guys can take five." He motioned to the camera guy who nodded lowering it.

"Where's my girl Ellie?" Tiffany hopped down from the apron, she looked at him, Colby's jaw clenched at the mention of Pharya's ring name. "I haven't seen her with you for weeks or around here at all for that matter. She okay?"

Colby soon nodded. "She's fine, just been to busy that's all."

"Well tell her I asked about her." Tiffany headed to the back.

"Will do." Colby sighed, he walked over and got out the ring. He picked up his towel, wiping his forehead and the back of his neck to get the sweat off.

Colby pulled out his phone and got on Twitter as he was looking over all the stuff for Payback that was tomorrow. His knee was doing much better, it was just ring rust he needed to shake off and fear of being injured again. It was hard trying to do all of that and focus when he still had Pharya on his mind and it been that way since she left.

Of course it hurt not talking to her like he normally would or answering her but he was still trying to get over what she told him. The fact that another guy so close in the business had her like that made him angry and the fact that they were still close. Not only that but Finn actually wanting her back got to him to and he didn't see how Pharya could still be okay with that. What hit him more was the bond they still had and the fact she admitted she still loved him threw Colby off the most.

Pharya meant a lot to him and he guessed the fear set in about some other guy having more of a bond then they did. He already knew Allen and her had a bigger friendship but he knew that's all it was. The same for the rest of the guys she hung with, it never went past friends well every guy except Finn. In a way he saw they had something but thought it was just a crush one of them had years ago but he was wrong. A lot of it was bigger then that and he was a guy to over analyze things but he started to see why Finn kissed Pharya. It was already weird to him that he decided to pour his feelings out to her now which meant it was a bigger reason behind it. Colby didn't think that Finn didn't feel that way but there was another reason and he had an idea of what it was.

"Good to see you back man." One of the male trainers patted him on the back as he passed.

"Thanks." Colby sent him a smile. "The doctor ready to see me yet?"

"Yeah you can go on back." He pointed.

"Alright." Colby put his phone in his pocket as he headed back past the other rings. He stopped when he looked over to see the poster for Payback on the wall next to the others. It had a picture of Ellie on it as she had her arms crossed over her chest into a X like Punk would. Colby shook his head with a smirk, he had picked the wrong place to go and not think about her.

All he wanted to do was call her and hear her laugh at something crazy or goofy that he said. Or just to know she was smiling and not walking around sad because of him not talking to her. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason she was un happy but he had to do a lot of thinking. And the only way for him to do that is to just back away and take time to himself by just focusing back on recovery.

After going to the back and making sure his leg was still holding up fine. He had went out to his rental to go get his phone charger since he was gonna be there for the rest of the day. Even though he wasn't talking to Pharya he was still gonna text her and wish her good luck tomorrow. His mind was still clouded but she was still his girlfriend and truth was he wasn't mad at her but he was mad at someone..

Colby walked back in to see one of the trainers talking to Finn who had walked out from the back with his gym gear on. He still had on his pull over jacket to show he had just got there. NXT wasn't going back on tour until next week and with everybody that came earlier, he figured Finn would show up sooner or later.

Finn patted the trainer on the back with a chuckle before walking away, he spotted Colby and was a bit shocked to see him. He still walked over to him as Colby had folded his arms across his chest.

"If it isn't Seth Rollins, trying to get back in the ring are we?" Finn stopped across from him.

"Not trying, I will be very soon." Colby nodded. If you had a knife you could cut the tension between them and it was there clear as day. "How's NXT treating you?"

"Pretty good." Finn puts his hands in his pockets. "Looking forward to go up soon though."

"Sure your ready?" Colby raised a brow.

"Don't think I am?" Finn matched his raised brow.

Colby made a face shaking his head with a smirk. "Maybe not yet but I guess that isn't up to me, right?"

"Correct." Finn nodded. "Your not going to Payback I'm assuming."

"No, I got to much to do here." Colby nodded his head back to the ring. "If I'm gonna come back early then I gotta keep focused."

"I understand." Finn nodded.

Colby just nods. "Uh-huh and I talked to Pharya when she came back for the UK tour."

"I assumed that." Finn shrugged.

"Yeah, and she told me about your little confession to." Colby eyed him. "Then she told me you kissed her."

"I did." Finn admitted. "Nothing against you Colby and I'm assuming if she told you everything that you know the rest of the history there. My point is I know she deserves more and better and I just don't think you can give her that."

Colby chuckled. "You don't think so huh? Last time I checked, you don't speak for Pharya because one she's grown and two she has a mouth of her own. I know what all of this really is about but I just wanna get something really clear here, if you can't stay just her friend." He took a step to him with a serious look. "Then stay the hell away from her."

"Well just like you said before Colby." Finn's look turned serious. "That is Pharya's decision and if she still wants me around no matter how I feel then that's not your call." Finn shrugged. "You could always just leave."

"You want that don't you?" Colby smirked as Finn did the same. "Well I'm not sorry to break this to you Finn but I'm not going anywhere. I gave her that promise ring for a reason and a old flame with you won't make me leave because I care about her just as much as you, maybe even more."

"Doubt that one Lopez." Finn chuckled slightly.

"You do? You know I think I really figured out what's your deal is." He pointed with a nod, he was starting to find Finn comical and only because he could see right through him.

"That so?" Finn raised a brow, he shrugged. "Humor me then. What's is my deal, is it that I see through all the fake promises ya making to her?"

Colby shook his head. "Nothing fake about them. See your problem is Finn, you're not use to Pharya not needing you. All her relationships, no offence were bad and just crazy, and they always had her running back...to you." Finn's smirk had dropped as he eyed Colby. "I'm right aren't I? Your use to Pharya running back and crying to you or needing you because of what some idiot did to her. Or maybe because she barely wanted to be with that person so she was always with you. But now that she is with me and I'm treating her right...you don't like that because she doesn't need your shoulder anymore. If she needs something, I'm the one she calls on now and you can't take that or come to face that fact and you need to real soon." Colby saw his smirk was no longer there and smirked himself. "What? Did you think she was gonna keep running back to you when things went wrong until she just decided to up and date you? Well that probably was the case until I came along." He shrugged. "You just don't want anyone to take her away from you and I get that trust me. I got to know her so I understand."

"Or maybe I just know what she needs and it isn't a guy like you, did you ever think about that?" Finn brows furrowed together. "I known her for years, I know things about her that you don't Colby. I was the guy to help her fix the problems she had and get over all those heart breaks."

"You said the right words Finn. You 'was' the guy to do that but your not anymore." Colby shook his head. "I'm glad she had somebody there for her like you I really am but that was then. I don't plan to hurt her like they did and with my past you don't trust me but I don't care if you don't. The only person I'm worried about not trusting me is her. What you guys have doesn't mean anything to me and I don't really care anymore that you were her first. I'm still the guy she came back to, so what does that tell you?"

"That she is still blind as usual and will have to learn the hard way." Finn says making Colby roll his eyes. "See the last time I heard, you were giving her the silent treatment because of this. So what's the problem there? Want her to accept your crappy past but you can't do the same?"

"No I needed to think, that's all." Colby shrugged. "I was never mad at Pharya. Did it upset me that she never told me earlier?" He nodded. "It did but I got over it and remembered out of all of that...this wasn't her fault, it was yours." Finn folded his arms across his chest with a shrug as he cracked a smirk. "You were the one that tried to screw with her emotions, try to confuse her, then you had nerve to kiss her." Colby's brows furrowed as his jaw clenched at the mention of it. "I get you want her but you were willing to have her miserable so she could see things your way. Which is where I get mad because this is all your fault Finn, all of this and I probably have her hurting because of you."

"That sounds like your choice though Colby." Finn points out. "Nobody told you to treat her the way you did before she went back on the road. Your actions is your own fault and nobody else's. I only told her how I felt to get her to stop running from things and face it."

"No you did it because you wanted to screw up her relationship and have her crying back to you." Colby corrected. He scoffed shaking his head. "You know I was wondering why you were quiet or why you never said anything to me about all of this and I see why. I know why you don't like me Finn, I make Pharya forget her past with you and you don't want her to. This all leads back to what I said earlier, of course she knows you took something that special from her but I don't make her think about that. Because I'm the only person she thinks about in that way when she leaves and when comes back...plain and simple."

"Whatever you try to convince yourself Rollins." Finn shrugs. "I said my peace, I don't like you with her and I don't like you personally. So I will let Pharya do what she wants but the minute she comes to me crying about you, don't look for her to come back. I will see to it myself that she doesn't."

"And I'm gonna see to it personally that she never needs you and if you push me there 'Fergal' I'll make it so she won't wanna see you again." Colby says sternly as he glared at him. Finn gave him a glare from using his real first name. "Let's get this straight right here. If you touch her in anyway that isn't friend like and I find out. I don't care what the hell this company's rules are, I will be dealing with it and you myself. You need to know your place as a friend...do not make me have to remind you."

"And if I do?" Finn questioned with a raised brow challenging him.

"Do it and find out for yourself Devitt." Colby shrugged. "I love her and I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I got my claws locked into her really good and once I do, there is no letting her go."

Finn stared at him before cracking a cocky smirk, he nodded. "You took the words right out my mouth." He turned around and headed off. "I'll tell Pharya you said hi when I talk to her tomorrow."

Colby shot him a glare as he scoffed. "Now you took the words out my mouth."

After everything he's been through with bad relationships, he wasn't about to let somebody like Finn take her away from him. Even if he would have to show her everyday, he was gonna show her that she didn't need to rely on Finn like she used to. None of his anger or emotions were directed to Pharya anymore, instead it was all on one guy. But he knew as long as Finn was still in NXT then not much would happen but Colby was gonna make it his mission to be back before Finn gets the call up..

* * *

 _ **'Phil and April's Home'**_

"Pharya!" April called out as she headed from her game room that was in the basement.

Phil and Pharya looked up from talking to each other as they were in the living room.

"Yes sister dearest?" Pharya smirked.

April chuckled. "Did you wanna play cards? I need a partner and Phil sucks."

Pharya looked at Phil wide eyed before she started cracking up.

"Excuse me?" Phil repeats. "Miss 'I had a good hand'. That hand freaking sucked by the way."

"I was bluffing to scare them genius." April defended.

"Yeah you scared something. Scared my pockets out one hundred bucks and shut up it's not that funny." Phil snapped at his sister. Pharya held her hands up in defense as she put a pillow over her face to laugh into.

"I told you not to put that much out anyway big shot." April put a hand on her hip. "I bet you will listen to me next time."

"No." Phil shook his head calmly, he took a sip of his pepsi. "I just won't play cards with you."

"Who needs you." April waved him off. "Pharya will you be my partner? Big E and Sasha are already a team."

"Yeah I will come in next game. Just do a three way until I get there." Pharya quickly pointed over at Phil. "And I know that didn't sound right but shut up."

Phil zipped his lips shut with a smirk as he threw the key to the side.

"If only he did that often." April rolled her eyes. "But okay, I'll let you guys have sibling time." She headed out the living room to make her way back down stairs.

Phil shook his head as Pharya chuckled. "I have to put up with all that all year but I see you got a best friend backstage. You and Sasha Banks huh?"

"Weird cause our characters hate each other, I know." Pharya nodded. "But yeah she is and when Bayley a.k.a Pam comes to the main roster then it will be us three. I never really had a lot of female friends but Pam and Mercedes is gonna be a long term thing, I'm positive on that."

"Good." Phil nodded. "And she seems cool, I like her in the ring to. You should have came up with a boss gimmick."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Please think before you speak."

"Not in our blood." Phil shook his head making her smirk. "But I wanna get back to the conversation at hand, you know now that I'm over my shock. I can't believe you slept with your own best friend, I knew that title was just a cover up."

"You knew nothing Phil." Pharya sighed.

"I did." Phil nodded. "I mean I thought we both agreed thirty but I'm okay because Finn is a good guy. I'm also pissed at you because Colby is a good guy to that should have known something like this."

"I know, I know." Pharya nodded. "I'm paying for it by him not talking to me, okay? He's probably thinking of a good way to dump me as we speak. Not that all of his fan girls would really mind."

Phil waved it off. "Please that guy is to crazy about you to go that far. But you can't blame his reaction, you really dropped a truth bomb on him. He's taking it better then me because I would have spazzed out on yah kiddo but just give him time. Also while your at it, tell Finn keep his lips to himself." He pointed.

"I did that already." Pharya groaned.

"Before or after you kissed him back?" Phil raised a brow.

"Phil!" Pharya threw a pillow at him as he started laughing. "Your not funny, you are such an ass."

"A good one." Phil shrugged. "Speaking of being an ass. Have you talked to the pain in the ass woman that birthed us?"

Pharya cracked a smile. "I see you guys are still not speaking then?" She picked her soda up off the coffee table as she sat back and got comfortable on the couch.

"No we aren't and I'm not speaking first so hang it up. It's the main reason I'm not going to Payback to watch your match and I hate being around WWE. I only went to WrestleMania because it was your first one but don't expect it next year." Phil points.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pharya rested the soda on the pillow she had in her lap. "I don't get why you two are acting like this."

"Look until she stops talking and hanging around that bastard, I got nothing to say to her. All the crap he put her through and she just ups and forgives him like that." Phil shook his head. "The guy left all of us and thinks he can pop back up like we are cool. Has he tried talk to you yet?"

"Ehhh." Pharya made an iffy gesture. "I mean he calls but I miss it since he calls when I'm busy. Or most of the time I just don't want to answer, I'm not ready you know? I got a lot going on career wise and I just don't have time to deal with outside stuff right now."

Phil gave his sister a look. "You sure you haven't been pushing yourself to hard?"

Pharya brows furrowed confused. "No, why do you say that?"

"I just noticed on screen that your not as comfortable like you normally would be." Phil shrugged. "I lived with you for years so I know when something is off and even trained you myself so I know before anyone. What's up with you? Even your pipebombs is losing it's touch and that is WAY unlike you. Your just not you kid and this is only when your stressed."

"Is it that obvious?" Pharya questioned.

"To me yes." Phil nods. "To fans, you still look crazy."

Pharya smiled at that before it dropped into a sad frown, she played with shingles on the pillow. "I don't know what it is. They just tell me to keep doing Ellie like I normally would and I do but it's just not fun anymore. To be honest I didn't really want to feud with Paige but I do what they tell me. Then they say I can't do certain things because I'm still Women's Champion so I have to think about that. Also with all the stuff I got going on before and after live event's, I'm just tired. Then the whole thing with Colby has me stuck and I just been so drained that I can't even think to drop pipebombs anymore. Creative came up with my stuff and words for the past two weeks, not me."

"Yeah I noticed that last part from a mile away and I know you love being Champion Pharya." Phil sighed as he was thinking of how to say it. "I have never been more proud of you and you know that but have you ever thought that it's holding you back?" He raised a brow, Pharya gave him a crazy look. "I know it's backwards but let the experience of a veteran school you for a second."

Pharya snorted. "Dude you just sounded so old."

"Shut-the-hell-up." Phil dismissed making her chuckle but motion a hand for him to go ahead. "But look you made history, you got the belt off Charlotte. Then you won your belt at WrestleMania and no matter what nobody can take that away from yah. All you did was put your name down in books and look at the character you got going on, one of the best in women's wrestling period." This made Pharya look down before glancing back up at her brother. "Maybe that belt is just more stress that you really don't need. You don't need that title Pharya, a character like your's needs your full attention not half of it or the stressed out side of you. I mean think about it really quick. When you didn't have it, Ellie Brooks was all over the damn place. Nobody knew what you were gonna get into next and that was fun but that belt is making you..."

"Boring?" Pharya put in.

"I was gonna say predictable but yeah pretty much." Phil shrugged. "Which is crazy because your character lives off being unpredictable. You do the things nobody expects but with that bel, people know your moves more and more. Look other girls don't have a solid interesting gimmick like you so they need a title to build themselves. You don't need that at all, will it be good to build the longest reign before you retire? Hell yes but you got a long time before that comes so just, relax yourself and go back to being Ellie the way you like to be. I honestly think that you just need to slowly but surely give it up to someone, maybe not Paige but Charlotte, Sasha, or..." He trailed off. "Becky there's Becky and there's...yeah I got nothing." Pharya shook her head with a laugh. "You see what I'm saying right? Go back to having fun with what you do and not let all this get to you."

"Clear my head and get my act together." Pharya nodded. "You're right though. I mean I love being Champion and holding that belt but I wanna go back to thinking of new things to do. I can't really do that with belt and I can't think right with all this damn stress." She ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe I should talk to Hunter."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh f-in joy."

"Stop it. He is a good mentor and will understand if I tell him that I think it's other things I could be doing." Pharya nods. "I'll talk to him after Payback is over."

"Good and it's either all that stuff I just said or maybe it's also because somebody isn't the same since Seth Rollins left the picture to." Phil smirks. "You could try working that in there."

Pharya was about fuss at him but stopped and thought about it for a second. "Actually Phil...that isn't a bad idea."

Phil looked at her weird. "It isn't?"

"No." Pharya smiled. "You know your an idiot but a good brother."

"Of course I know that." Phil scoffs.

"Ass-hole." Pharya scoffed out.

Phil chuckled as he got up and headed to the kitchen. "Need me another pepsi, you want one?"

"I'll take one of April's coconut water's instead. You are gonna bleed pepsi one day dude!" Pharya called out to him. Her phone vibrated next to her as a message popped up on the screen.

"I'm okay with that, at least I know April won't drink me!" Phil laughed.

Pharya picked up her phone. "He is such an idiot." She unlocked it to see a message from Colby pop up on her screen which shocked her a bit. Pharya pressed a button to open it so she could read it over.

 ** _Colby-_** ** _I know I haven't been talking to you but I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match tomorrow. I'm gonna be in Tampa all week and one of your Live Event's is here so can you stop by the Performance Center Thursday?_**

Pharya looked it over for a minute before nervously taking her fingers to reply.

 _ **Pharya-**_ _ **Thanks and yeah sure, I'll text you when I get there Thursday.**_

 ** _Colby- Alright. I love you Phar._**

She cracked a small smile.

 _ **Pharya-**_ _ **I love you to Lopez**_

Pharya put her phone down as she sighed and laid back on the couch. Being champion was fun for a while but was ready to focus more on her story lines, her mic work, and her character period. To do all that and be champion was just to much which is why she had creative do this feud with Paige.

Her mind was pretty blanked out from still trying to play Ellie Quinn and keep that story going. It would have went farther but being champion had to come first and if she couldn't focus on Ellie Quinn's character then it was time to stop. The last thing she needed was creative trying to do something with her. All her crazed personalities, words, and everything they did were ran by her with the approval of Triple H and a special creative guy.

Triple H was pretty protective when it came it her gimmick and Finn's and mostly because they were rare and different. The two of them didn't need a title to get the reaction they wanted from them. Triple H gave Pharya the control of her characters and her's needed her full attention, not just half of it. But she was gonna make it all work somehow, even if that meant getting worse to work into something else.

"How long does it take to get a drink Phil? Damnit." Pharya called out.

"Called a bathroom, use one?" Phil said as he threw her water to her when he passed.

"I hope you washed your hands before you gave me this." Pharya wiped the bottle.

"You wish I did don't you." Phil opened his soda and took a sip with a smirk.

Pharya's face turned up in disgust. "That is so fucking gross Phil seriously, it's not funny." Phil had started snickering at her reaction. "You are a disgusting male I swear."

"You love me." Phil shrugged.

"Only because mom said I have to." Pharya smirked. Phil playfully glared at her as Pharya started laughing at him. "I love you Phily."

"Shut up." Phil sat back.

* * *

 **That was the first part, the other's will be out sometime this or next week but don't forget to look out for them. Finn and Colby had their war of words, I guess it's game on and it looks like somebody might lose her title soon. To who is the question and when? Guess you gotta wait and find out but I tell you there is a reason why I do things. You may wanna stay tunned because the Ellie roller coaster is about to go up and down. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Also what do you think Ellie needs? Is it to get rid of the belt or just having Seth Rollins back around? Anyway I will see you next time!**


	68. Ellie vs Paige, Family Payback

**eAuthors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I'm not really sure if I'm gonna make Ellie drop the title yet but it will be during 2016 or I might have her over come it. I don't know yet but trust me you guys will be the first to see when she does or doesn't. But like I said, Ellie is about to go on a roller coaster starting now. Here is the next part to this update, let Payback begin!**

* * *

 ** _Payback backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie stretching backstage as her hometown gave her a huge loud pop from seeing her.

Her ring gear for the night was different just for tonight. She had on black shorts, a Chicago Bull muscle t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and a little cleavage. A thick black studded belt with a pair of red and white long chuck taylor's, her hand's were taped up in black instead of white tonight. Both hands had a red X on the back. Her hair was out in curls but she had one strand braided and pinned behind her ear to rest over her shoulders.

"There is the Chicago girl." AJ Styles says coming into view as the crowd gave him a loud reaction.

Ellie chuckled as she stopped stretching her leg to hug him. "My Phenomenal older brother, how are you?"

AJ chuckled pulling away. "I'm doing good. I see your ready to defend your belt."

Ellie sighed resting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I am. I mean I have to win because this is my hometown and I will not let that freak upstage me here. But Paige has a serious damn beat down coming her way, did you see what she did to me on Smackdown?"

"Oh I did." AJ nodded. "Speaking of that...is your nose still." He went to poke it.

"Don't!" Ellie covered her nose. "It's still bruised." The crowd laughed as she playfully glared at AJ who snickered at this. "I'm glad you find this funny Styles."

"I mean it's not everyday that somebody one up's you kid." AJ pats her back. "Not saying I'm a fan of Paige but she has your number."

"Thanks for the pep talk AJ, give me one again sometime." Ellie smiled fakely.

AJ looked at her confused. "Were you being serious or was that sarcasm?"

"Both." Elle nodded. "Look enough about me and it. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Best believe it." AJ nodded. "I'm ready to show Roman that I don't need anyone to beat him or take that title off his shoulders. I already told Gallows and Anderson but-"

"Don't get involved." Ellie rolled her eyes as she finished it for him. "I get it, I get it. I will be watching but I will keep my distance and I'm only doing it cause I don't trust Roman."

"Roman doesn't trust you either." AJ reminds.

Ellie shrugged with a plain look. "Who's fault is that?"

The crowd laughed as AJ gave her a look, he shook his head with a sigh. "Just be on your best behavior tonight after your match is over."

"Yes sir." Ellie groaned. "God your more worse then my brother when he try's to act like the father." The crowd cheered and chanted CM Punk's name from mention.

"Well if we didn't then you would be more out of control then you are now." AJ points out.

Ellie scoffed. "Yeah, picture that."

Both of them looked up when they saw Dean Ambrose come over as the crowd cheered giving him a loud pop.

"Not interrupting things over here am I?" Dean questioned.

"No." Ellie quickly says.

"Yes." AJ said sternly as his glare was planted on Dean who caught this and smirked.

"Um AJ, don't you have to go do that thing." Ellie says un sure.

"What? No, what thing?" AJ brows furrowed.

"You should really go do it AJ and I will see you before your match." Ellie started pushing him away.

"Ellie what in the-we are not done talking about whatever this is." AJ protest.

"Yes we are." Ellie gave him a push out of camera view. "Byeee!"

"This is not over Ellie!" AJ called out to her.

Ellie sighed as she looked back over at Dean. "Hey."

"Had to get rid of your parent, huh?" Dean motioned to AJ.

"What? AJ isn't my parent he is just like a second protective brother who can sometimes act like a parent. I can't blame him because he has kids so it's nothing he can really turn off."

"It's a lot of things we can't turn off." Dean shrugs. He looked her outfit over with a smirk. "You know the Bulls suck right?"

Ellie looked at him wide eyed as some people booed. "Say that again and I swear you will be limping out of Chicago and it won't be because of Chris Jericho. I can't believe you really thought of something crazy like the Asylum match."

"Now if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous you didn't think of it first." Dean points.

Ellie shrugged. "Maybe, might even steal it one day."

"Be my guest." Dean put his hands up in defense. "But I just came to wish you good luck tonight and even if Paige beats you. My shoulder is here."

Ellie glared at him for a second as her eyes turned to slits. "What did you just say? If she beats me...your saying she actually has a chance."

Dean shrugged, he waved his hand in a maybe. "I mean she has laid you out a couple of times."

"Excuse me?" Ellie started to get a bit angry. "What is up with everybody thinking she has a chance just because she laid me out a couple times?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Relax their crazy I was just saying it could happen."

"No your saying it like it's gonna happen." Ellie corrected.

"It might." Dean gave a slight shrug. "Look instead of trying to be perfect little Ellie who is worried about winning. How about you just go out there and just be you."

"What the hell do you think I been doing for the past couple weeks?" Ellie questioned.

"Acting crazy like you always do." Dean says. "But you know the old Ellie would have just told me to go screw myself because she already knows what to do. So it's not me doubting you darling, it's yourself." He patted her back. "But good luck out there alright." He walked off.

Ellie watched him go, she grabbed her title and looked down at it with a sad look.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I CAME TO SEE ELLIE #Payback_

 _Ellie looks freaking amazing, Chicago's girl is here #Payback_

 _The Queen is home #Payback_

 _Don't doubt yourself champ, your hometown is behind you #Payback_

 _Ellie is gonna continue you her reign as champion, I know it! #Payback_

 _If anybody can prove people wrong it's Ellie Brooks #Payback_

 _Who else is loving Ellie's gear for the night? #Payback_

 _Paige is gonna de throne the Pipebomb Queen but Ellie is still hot though lol #Payback_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie had on her black leather jacket with her belt around her waist as she made her way down the hall. She stopped when she saw a familiar face making their way over to her.

"Welcome back." Ellie smiled.

Stephanie smiled coming into view. "Look at you." She hugged Ellie and rubbed her back. "Never seen a better look on you." Stephanie says pulling away. "I mean Hunter was right. Even with us gone or not backing you up, you could still get this far. I mean it's funny to think that you were that crazy girl in our office at 'Hell in a Cell' and now your Women's Champion."

"Crazy how things work out right." Ellie smirked. "I see your here to meet with your brother and father."

"I am so my dad can tell Shane that his little fairy tale is over now and it's time to run things like they are supposed to be." Stephanie says with a nod. "I mean did he really think this was gonna last forever?"

"I'm guessing he did." Ellie shrugged. "Rude awakening for him huh?"

"You got that right but shouldn't you be more pumped." Stephanie looked at her. "This is your first PPV title defense and it's in your hometown. I mean I don't wanna really put a lot of pressure on you but Ellie you can't really afford to lose."

"Yeah, but what if I do?" Ellie questioned.

Stephanie looked at her with a taken back look. "What?"

"You know what if I do lose?" Ellie asked. "I am so tired of Paige and her not wanting to stay down. It's getting on my nerves and really getting to me." Stephanie brows furrowed as she listened to her. "I mean I dealt with Becky and eventually I got her down but Paige. The chick is a tough one and she honestly said I needed Seth Rollins earlier and maybe I do. Maybe I just-"

Stephanie hauled off and slapped Ellie hard across the face making the crowd erupt in shock. Ellie stumbled back holding her cheek wide eyed as she had to keep her balance up from falling down.

"Let me tell you something nice and clear." Stephanie got in her face. "My husband did not pick you because you needed people or because of who you are. He picked you because of what you can do, you think a lot of women would have the set to stand toe to toe with him like you? To last in a Rumble the way you did or to even make history multiple times the way you have?" She questioned. "Ellie Brooks that we brought here didn't need anybody and she sure as hell doesn't now. Now I don't know who got in your head and I really don't care but you are representing me and Triple H out there." Ellie processed the slap as she turned to look at Stephanie with a glare that could freeze hell over if it wanted. "You better wake the hell up because now that I'm back. I refuse to let you make your mentor, my husband look like he brought in a one hit wonder. I don't want to ever hear you say the nonsense you just did out your mouth. If you embarrass me Ellie I will make your life hell back here at all cost, do you understand me Brooks?"

Ellie ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she nodded. "Yeah, yeah I understand." She wiped the corner of her mouth as the stinging on the side of her cheek stayed there.

"Good, now go." Stephanie pointed with a glare.

"Fine." Ellie went to go but stopped to get back in Stephanie's face. "I'm gonna take that slap because I think I needed it. But Stephanie if you ever do that again, Triple H's wife or not. I will knock your damn head off, yah got me?" She walked off with a pissed off look.

Stephanie watched her go as her glare turned into a winning smirk as if she got the reaction she wanted out of her.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship." JoJo starts off. Paige theme song sounded off around the arena. The crowd instantly gave her a loud mixed reaction.

"Guys I was mostly expecting this. Paige and Ellie aren't fighting in another random city, they are in Chicago." Byron says.

"Got that right we are in the hometown that birthed our amazing if not greatest Women's Champion in history boys." JBL chimes in.

Paige walked out to a loud pop as she had on her diamond studded hood that she took off with a smile as she sideway skipped down the ramp.

"There she is, the woman who a lot of people have been saying is the one to up the champion tonight." Cole says as Paige got on the ropes. Paige let out her scream as the crowd cheered for her. "We thought Ellie was getting into the head of Paige but if anything it looks like it has been fueling that young woman."

"I wouldn't say she has been one uping Ellie but she has held her own and I will give her that." JBL nods.

"So you don't think Paige has Ellie's number JBL?" Byron asked.

"Listen Paige is an amazing athlete, she is a three time Diva's Champion. Do I think she is a little more of a test for Ellie? Sure but I don't think she has Ellie's number, Ellie lives off being unpredictable and we don't know if Paige is gonna be able to handle that tonight." JBL defends. "You have to expect the unexpected with Ellie and if you don't then you already lost."

Paige got on the top rope getting the crowd hyped up as she threw her jacket down and shirt out to the crowd.

"I think Paige knows that and that is why she is such a threat. I mean Dean Ambrose himself pointed out that even Ellie is doubting herself with Paige." Byron reminds. "So what does that tell you?"

"First time PPV jitters as Champion Byron. nothing more." JBL dismissed. "Look this is just another test as champion. If Ellie can get past women like Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte in one night then she can do this. I don't know about you two but I'm with the champ tonight."

Ellie's theme hit cutting Paige off as everybody was instantly on their feet to hold up signs and poster. Ellie walked out to a huge pop as she had to clean out her ears a bit.

"And the roof on this arena has exploded!" Cole shouts over it as it was the only way he could be heard. "Chicago welcoming back their champion."

This made Ellie chuckle and drop to one knee like Punk would do as she looked to her wrist, she tapped it. "Let's go Chicago!"

Ellie jumped up as she turned around to walk backwards down the ramp with her arms stretched, she turned around and headed down.

"They have been asking for her all night and now they got her." Byron chuckles. Ellie walked down the ramp with a smirk as she slapped a couple fans hands and hugged a couple of kids up front. "Chicago loves Ellie."

"As do I!" JBL cheers.

"And her opponent, she is the current WWE Women's Champion. From Chicago Illinois." The crowd got more hyped as Ellie got on the second rope. "Ellie Brooks!"

Ellie unbuckled the title from her waist as she held it up to a loud reaction from everybody who had posters and more. It was some that had her name spelled out in letters. Ellie caught this and pointed to them with a wink.

"It's Ellie's time all the time in Chicago!" Ellie says with a laugh.

"Nothing but confidence in that woman, look at that." JBL beams. "Ellie is just going through a tough time and champions go through that at some point. Paige is a tough one but Ellie has her list of accomplishments that she does for a reason, don't count out the woman who has the title because it's a reason she has it."

Ellie jumped off the ropes as she took her leather jacket off and threw it to the floor. Paige continued glaring at her from across the ring, Ellie caught this and smirked.

"You can cut the tension between Paige and Ellie with a knife." Byron points out. "I mean this thing has been building with weeks between these two. But now we get to see who is the better woman? Who is gonna win and who is the best out of Ellie and Paige. I mean is Paige time over or is she about end Ellie's before it begins."

"The first one." JBL nods.

The ref motioned Ellie to give him the belt which made her give it one last look before handing it over to him with a sigh. Ellie backed up as the ref held up the belt to show which got cheers from the crowd, he gave it to the timekeeper before looking between both girls.

He nodded and signaled for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"And this championship match is underway here in Chicago." Cole says, Ellie ran to Paige who grabbed her up and drove her in the corner. "Ellie and Paige wasting no time here! Paige driving the champ in the corner!" Paige started giving her shoulders to the stomach before punching her down in the corner. "Paige taking it to Ellie!"

Ellie covered up from the punches, Paige pulled her out a bit to hit her with a uppercut that sent her falling back in the corner.

"Ouch!" Byron reacts.

Paige backed up turning to the crowd. "This is my house!"

The crowd gave her a mixed reaction, Paige turned back to go after Ellie who quickly moved. Paige face hit the turnbuckle and favored her mouth. Ellie hit her with a sharp kick to the back, grabbing a fistful of her hair she yanked Paige back into a backbreaker off her knee.

People reacted from the impact. "Vicious backbreaker by Ellie Brooks to Paige, that was just nasty." Cole says.

"Paige took her eyes off Ellie to long." JBL said. "The last thing you wanna do is give a person like Ellie time to recover." Ellie picked up Paige and whipped her to the ropes, Paige ran back to her into a back body drop. Paige landed on her back, Ellie hit a back flip in mid air to land on Paige with a slam. "Because of stuff like that!"

Ellie quickly hooked her legs.

"The champ going for the cover here." Cole calls it.

"One!"

"Two-" Paige kicked out making the crowd give a mixed reaction.

"Paige still staying in this!" Cole exclaims. Paige looked to get up but Ellie wrapped both legs around her neck in a scissor leg lock that brought her back down. "Ellie now trying to weaken Paige. But back to what you said earlier JBL, you really can't take your eyes off Ellie. I know she is crazy but if you give Ellie just the little bit of space you will regret it. Paige can't do this if she actually wants to win, Ellie is the person's tail you have to stay on."

"Exactly." JBL agrees, Paige was reaching to get up but Ellie yanked her back down and twisted to the side. "Smartness by Ellie, getting Paige in a scissor leg lock in the center of the ring."

"Yeah, Paige really has nowhere to go." Byron continues looking on. "Ellie is like a snake guys I mean the more fighting and struggling you do the more she squeezes tighter. The more she tries to suffocate you and keep you grounded until you eventually run out of air and stop fighting her back."

"Which is why she is the champion Byron!" JBL throws a hand up.

The crowd was clapping as Paige was starting to fight back more harder. Ellie removed one leg but locked the other one around the neck of Paige in a curl as she sat the other straight over her foot.

"Wait a minute, what kind of submission is that?" Cole questioned as everybody looked on intrigued. Ellie tightened it before turning over and using her hand to prop herself up in a push up stance. The crowd cheered as Ellie had a reversed version of the Triangle Choke hold on Paige. "Ellie with what looks like the TCH on Paige but without the armbar! I have never seen that before guys!"

"It looks like Ellie is trying to choke Paige out right now, look at that!" Byron shouts as the crowd started going crazy.

"What is Paige gonna do here?" Cole yells. "Never in my life have I seen this kind of submission!"

"I am right with you Michael!" JBL exclaims. "Paige is fading and Ellie is pushing for her to give in!"

"Ellie has in the reversed version of the TCH locked in on the neck of Paige, somebody may need to call this before she breaks Paige neck!" Cole shouts.

Paige was starting to fade as Ellie was nodding and screaming at her to tap out and give in. The ref kept asking Paige did she wanna quit as Paige started shaking her head no. Paige started fighting back.

"Hold on, hold on a second!" Byron saw Paige trying to get up. "Paige isn't quitting!"

Paige grabbed a hold of Ellie's legs as she started lifting up off the mat and took Ellie with her. "Look at the power and fight that Paige has left!" Cole points out.

Ellie had to drop her other leg as Paige now had her on her shoulders in the air. Paige was trying to powerbomb her but Ellie started throwing punches at her head to weaken her. All the punches made Paige go back to the corner as Ellie took advantage to get off and on the top turnbuckle. Paige went to go back to her but got a boot to face that sent her stumbling back.

Paige had turned around as Ellie jumped off the second rope for a cross body, Paige hit a sharp kick to her face which made the crowd erupt at the impact.

"Good grief!" JBL reacts. "You still have to cover her Paige!"

"Wow! That was a kick!" Byron shouts. "Paige has Ellie laid out and she is going for the cover."

Paige laid over Ellie as the ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Ellie got the shoulder up just in time which made everybody cheer.

"By a second! Ellie manages to get her shoulder up somehow after that kick from Paige!" Cole says. Paige looked at the ref wide eyed. "It almost looked like three."

"I thought it was to for a second." JBL even agrees. "I don't doubt Ellie but that was just instinct alone because she still looks out of it."

Ellie laid face first on the mat as Paige had got to her feet and picked Ellie up by the hair, she slapped her hard across the face. Paige did again and was going for another one until Ellie speared her down to the mat with a scream.

"Whoa!" Byron reacted in shock along with the crowd. Ellie started slapping Paige who was trying to cover up. "Ellie now slapping away at Paige!"

"I was surprised she let the first one slide." JBL admits.

The crowd cheered as Ellie unloaded on Paige with slaps, Ellie got up and whipped her to the ropes. Paige bounced off and ducked the punch she threw as she ran and bounced off the other set of ropes. Ellie leap frogged over her to shake her up, Paige turned around as Ellie spun hitting her with a high roadhouse kick.

"Roadhouse kick by Ellie to Paige!" Cole exclaims.

Paige was stunned a second as she stumbled but kept her shaky stance. Ellie screamed as she hit a sharp loud kick on Paige chin that sent her down.

"That kick was nothing but personal." Byron says.

"You better believe it was." JBL chuckled. "That has got to be it."

Ellie hooked her leg as she got down and covered her, the crowd counted along.

"One!"

"Two-" Paige gave a strong kick out to Ellie and the crowd's surprise.

"Paige says not yet!" Cole says. "Ellie can not believe that one."

Ellie ran her hands through her hair as she looked to the ref holding up three fingers but her kept telling her two. This made her get to her feet and drag Paige with her, grabbing her by her tights and hair she threw her over the tope rope.

"Ellie throwing Paige over the top but Paige hangs on." Byron calls it as Paige hangs on just by the skin of her teeth. Ellie saw this and ran to her but Paige hit's her with a right hook. "Geesh!"

Ellie held her cheek and stumbled but Paige grabbed her and brought her upper body through the second ropes. Paige hit her with one knee before another, she quickly started unloading on her with knees as the crowd cheered for this.

"Look at Paige go!" JBL laughs a bit. Paige hit her with one more before pulling her out and letting her fall to the floor with a smack. "That was a hard fall on Ellie."

Paige let out one of her screams as she leaned back making the crowd cheer for her.

"This is what we were talking about earlier, Paige humbling Ellie." Byron explains. "Showing her there is someone that can keep up with her and not let those mind games get to them."

JBL agrees. "I have to say Paige is showing you can knock the champ off her feet but-" Ellie swept Paige feet from under her as she hit her face on the apron before falling to the floor. "You still have to watch that unpredictability!"

"Paige falling hard onto the floor, she hit the apron hard before going down guys." Cole says as replays were shown. Ellie leaned back against the apron taking a breather as she looked down at Paige with a glare. "Again you have to watch Ellie."

Paige favored the back of her head as she was on her hands and knees trying to get up. Ellie grabbed her up by the hair as she slammed her face first on the apron before throwing her back with force. Paige hit on the announce table before falling to the floor.

"That is the strength of Ellie!" Byron exclaims. "Just throwing Paige back and just with one arm."

"I bet she bench presses more then you Byron." JBL teases.

"I would not question that at all." Byron shakes his head.

 _'Let's go Ellie! Let's go Paige! Let's go Ellie! Let's go Paige'_ The crowd started battling back and forth.

"The people in the arena are making their voices heard." Cole says as the camera showed the crowd.

Ellie rolled in the ring to break the count but quickly rolled back out as she grabbed a hold of Paige who was getting to her feet. Paige punched her in the stomach but Ellie just kneed her before using both hands to sling Paige into the barricade by the time keeper.

"Ellie slinging Paige like a little doll into the barricade!" Byron calls it as Paige slid down to the floor holding her back. Ellie eyed the announce table. "I do not like that look in Ellie's eyes guys. I seen that look before and things do not end well."

"I know what you mean and she is coming over here." Cole quickly gets up along with Byron and JBL. The Chicago crowd cheered as she threw the thing off the top of the announce table. "Ellie is tearing apart our announce table, what is she doing?"

"I don't know but I would back up Cole." JBL warns.

Ellie threw the monitors to the floor before marching back over to Paige, she lifted her up by her hair. Paige went to throw a punch but Ellie hit her with a headbutt making people ooh. Ellie slammed Paige face first off the table before doing it again with more impact behind it, she put her on the table.

"Guys this match is turning into a fight." Cole says. "The ref is counting but I don't think Ellie hears him." Ellie started assaulting Paige with rapid rights until she was laid out on top of the table. "Ellie just took apart our announce table and..." Cole trailed off when Ellie got back in the ring to break the count. Ellie started going to the top rope close to the announcers table. "Guys what is she doing?!"

"I don't know but this is about to end bad for somebody!" JBL voice raised as he watched her go to stand on the top turnbuckle. "What are you doing Ellie? This girl is crazy, she needs to get off that right now! Ref don't let her do this! Somebody get that crazy woman down right now!"

"Ellie is crazy, why is she up there?" Byron questioned in shock.

"You know why she is up there Byron!" JBL retorts. "Somebody needs to get her down!"

The crowd cheered this on, Ellie looked around as she just shrugged. People's heart dropped when Ellie jumped off the top rope and in the air. Ellie crashed down on Paige with a elbow to the heart as it broke the announce table and both girls went through.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Cole loses it. "Oh my goodness!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Byron shouts.

"This is insane!" JBL exclaims.

The entire arena were on their feet as it was like the place exploded again.

"Ellie Brooks jumping off the turnbuckle onto Paige, both girls went through our announce table! Both women are down, they are down!" Cole continues. "I can't believe what I just saw!"

Replays kept showing of both girls going through the table.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_

"Both of these woman are laid out in what is rest of our announce table. I mean this is how much this title means, this is what both of them are willing to do to each other." Byron says as the place was still going crazy. "First Ellie jumps off a ladder and now this!"

"The girl is completely crazy." JBL throws his hands up. The ref slid back in the ring after checking on both girls as he started counting. "Neither girl has even twitched to show they are still breathing down there."

Ellie moved a bit as she heard the ref already on five, she grabbed Paige who still wasn't moving from all of this.

"The ref at the count of five and we are finally seeing from movement but guys Paige hasn't even moved a muscle by herself." Cole says. Ellie pulled Paige with her as she pulled herself up to her feet, she dragged Paige to the apron as the ref was at seven. She lifted a limp Paige up and threw her inside before sliding back in at the count of nine. The crowd cheered. "Ellie making it before the count of ten!"

Paige was out as Ellie laid over top of her.

"One!"

"Two!

"Thre..."

Paige kicked out making everybody erupt in shock.

"What?" Cole shouts shocked.

"How?" JBL exclaims. The crowd roared in shock at Paige kicking out just in time. "I mean how in the hell did Paige just do it?"

Ellie laid face first breathing heavily on the mat as Paige was still trying to recover herself.

"I mean like we said, you can call Ellie a lot of things but this girl has came a long way. She is showing the lengths she will go to, to say champion and Paige is just fighting and showing what she will do to become champion." Byron said.

"Both of these women were bred for war just like Hall of Famer Lita said earlier." Cole reminds. "When you put two fighters in the ring like Paige and Ellie, this is the result you get. Two women that won't quit, won't give up, and both want to win."

Ellie used the ropes to slowly pull herself up as Paige was up on one knee, Ellie stumbled over to her as Paige was to her feet. Paige ducked her punch and wrapped her arms to turn her around and down into a backslide pin.

"Paige catching Ellie with the blackside!" Byron says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Ellie kicked out and rolled over to her feet as both women got to their feet, Ellie went to kick her but Paige caught her foot. Paige glared at her as Ellie hopped around on one leg, shaking her head in protest.

"Paige catching Ellie's kick, she saw it coming." Cole points out. Ellie jumped hitting her with an enzuguri kick that sent them both down. "Ooh!"

"She didn't see that coming!" JBL says.

Paige was laid out as Ellie ran to the ropes looking for a lionsault but Paige rolled out the way.

"Ellie going for a lionsault but nobody home!" Cole shouts, Paige kicked Ellie in the stomach which made her hunch over. Paige grabbed Ellie up and quickly hit her with the RamPaige in the center of the ring. "RamPaige! RamPaige to Ellie!"

"She hit it!" Byon cheered.

Paige quickly hooked both of Ellie's legs. "Paige about to beat the champion in her own town. We are about to have a new champion!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Ellie got her shoulder up as the ref was just about to slam his hand on the mat for three.

"Say what!" Byron was in shock along with everybody else.

The entire crowd was on their feet for this one as Paige fell desperately next to Ellie, she shook her head smacking the mat.

"What! How?" Cole questioned. "Guys Ellie somehow kicking out just before three. Paige is absolute shock and distress, she hit the the RamPaige and somehow Ellie kicked out of it."

"I am just in shock as you guys are I thought Paige had Ellie for sure." JBL agrees. "Ellie just kicked out of one of the moves that won Paige championships. I would be feeling exactly how Paige is right now."

Ellie rolled to the outside and onto the apron as Paige had got up and went after her as Ellie was getting to her feet. Paige was trying to grab her back over the ropes but Ellie uppercutted her back, Paige stumbled. Ellie waited before jumping up and springboarding herself over the top.

"Ellie looking for a springboard-" Cole was stopped by Paige catching Ellie as she came down. "Paige caught her!" Paige quickly hit her with the Paigeturner as the crowd cheered. "Paige with Paigeturner!"

"Pulling out all stops and now she is gonna cover her, does she have it?" JBL questioned.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" The ref stopped and pointed to the ropes to show Ellie's foot on top of the bottom one making the crowd cheer.

"Foot is on the rope!" Cole points it out for people. "Paige pinned Ellie to close to the ropes and Ellie with the instinct she has knew that."

"She knew it and knew she couldn't kick out that move so she put her foot on the rope." JBL explained.

"Your right JBL." Byron agrees. "Ellie didn't have it in her to kick out so she had to use the ropes but you made a point, how much does she have left? How much does Paige have left?"

Paige flipped her hair back as she got to her feet with a frustrated look on her face. Ellie was still laid out on her back as she was still half gone from that RamPaige that she had got earlier and the Paigeturner did not help make it better.

Paige walked to the corner and started getting to the top backwards which got everybody's attention.

"Oh man, haven't we had enough of crazy women getting up there?" JBL asked. "What is Paige doing?"

"Trying to put an end to this that's what." Byron says. The crowd cheered as Ellie quickly got up to stop her. "Ellie is back up, she's up!"

Ellie hit Paige in her back a couple of times, she grabbed her up by her arms and took her off the top rope.

"What is Ellie going to do here?" Cole questioned. Ellie got a good hook around her chin as she dropped to the mat hitting the Goryneckbreaker. "Blackout by Ellie!"

Paige was stunned before falling to the mat.

"That's it!" JBL cheers. "That-is-it!"

Ellie rolled her over and covered Paige by hooking one of her legs as the crowd counted knowing it was over.

"One!"

"Ellie has it." Cole says.

"Two!"

"Thre-" Paige got the shoulder up.

"No she doesn't!" Byron cheers with the rest of the crowd. "Paige still wants to fight, she is still in this!"

"Again, how?" JBL asks.

"These woman are starting to know each other so well. They are taking each other's strongest hits." Cole said. Ellie gripped her hair as she let her head fall to the mat in frustration. "Ellie getting just as frustrated as Paige was earlier when she couldn't get the three count."

Ellie got up to her feet and backed up against the ropes as she watched Paige get to her feet. Paige held her back as she was now up on to her feets, Ellie ran and jumped on Paige to hit her with a DDT. Paige caught Ellie as she moved her into a slamming position. Ellie was trying to fight out of it but Paige dropped down giving her a knee to the spine, she hit Ellie with a hard fallaway slam.

"Paige with that fallaway slam to Ellie who is trying to get back to her feet and guys I mean Ellie has been through it. I don't know how much she really has left in the tank, champion or not everybody has their limits." Byron said.

Ellie tried getting but ended up falling back down as she favored her side.

"I gotta agree with you Cole." JBL says. "How much can you take before your body says stop? We all know Ellie and know she will never admit when she has had enough."

Paige shook her head down at her as Ellie was using the legs of Paige to try and pull herself up. This made Paige grab her by the hair and yank her to her feet. "How does it feel to be smacked down huh?!" Paige threw Ellie back on the mat as her lips was a bit busted from the way her face hit the mat from the fallaway slam.

"Ellie busted open a little bit there on her mouth." Byron points out as the camera had showed her favoring her mouth now.

Paige watched as Ellie was trying to get back up again. "Stay down Ellie!" She kicked her back over with her foot. "Just stay down, stop getting back up! Do you hear me?" Ellie pulled herself back up to her feet. "This is still my division not yours!" Paige shouts as Ellie was standing up to full height. "I said stay down!"

Paige ran to Ellie who grabbed her up in a flip over onto her back in one swift move. Ellie moved and hit Paige with the Gorybomb dead in the center of the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa!" Byron reacts. "Ellie with the Gorybomb to Paige, where did that come from?!"

"Gorybomb on Paige!" Cole exclaims. "Is she gonna get it?"

Ellie flipped her over and hooked her legs back as she was on top of Paige.

The ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!"

The crowd erupted, Ellie's theme hit as Ellie fell off Paige and next to her on the mat.

"Ellie did it!" Cole says in shock. "Ellie pinned Paige!"

"Your winner of this match and still WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announced.

The ref gave Ellie the belt as she was still on her knees trying to get herself together. One of the trainers checked on Paige as the other gave Ellie a towel for her lip that was bleeding. The Chicago crowd was still going for both woman.

"Guys I mean this entire match was crazy..." Cole said. "Even through all of that, Ellie is is still Women's Champion." Replays of the match were shown. "Again with Ellie jumping off that turnbuckle and down onto Paige which destroyed our announce table."

"I have to admit I doubted her a bit when Paige was getting the best of her but I shouldn't have. Both women put on one hell of a match but Ellie is still your Women's Champion while doing what she does best and proving people wrong." JBL says. "I have to say Paige had her a couple of times and was close to being champion but she took her eyes off Ellie to much."

Ellie pushed the towel away from her mouth as she didn't care about the blood on her mouth, she rolled out the ring.

"Take nothing away from Paige, she came out here and gave Ellie the absolute fight of her life. Ellie may be walking out as champion but she is leaving with a lot of bruises and scars from this match. Some are physical and the others are mental." Byron said. "I mean both girls had each other's number at some point in the match."

"I agree." Cole nods. Ellie held her belt up as she slowly limped backwards up the ramp. "Ellie is going on to fight another day with her title and keep the title as the Women's Champion. She said herself that she isn't giving it up until she is ready."

"After seeing that match." JBL starts to say as the camera showed Ellie. "I sure believe that Michael."

"Bleeding and all, Ellie is still walking out with that tile." Byron says.

Paige held her cheek as she glared up the ramp at Ellie who winked at her while continuing to hold up the belt.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That much was sick! #Payback_

 _Sorry but that match was better then Charlotte vs Natalya by like a 100% #Payback_

 _Ellie is crazy for jumping off that but I loved it! #Payback_

 _The pipebomb queen is bleeding but still looks great and she is still the champ #Payback_

 _Paige fought hard but Ellie isn't the champ for no reason #Payback_

 _Like girlfriend like boyfriend, they jump off anything! #Payback_

 _That freaking triangle leg choke hold on Paige neck was serious, I'm talking MMA certified #Payback_

 _Holy shit is right, I thought Chicago was a dead crowd but they just wanted to see Ellie #Payback_

 _No offense to AJ Styles or Roman but Ellie and Paige should have main evented that PPV #Payback_

 _Those girls left blood, sweat, and tears in that ring tonight #Payback_

 _RealPaige tweets- WWEBrooks got lucky in my book but a win is a win #ThisIsntOver_

 _Ellie replies- Ah shutup you lost, I'm bleeding yet I still have something you won't EVER have #NoTitleForYou_

 _Ellie tweets- The Pipebomb Queen is leaving her home with her title, bloody and all but I'm use to it. Blood, sweat, and tears is what I leave in that ring #EveryNight_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie backstage after her match as she had a wet towel against her mouth to stop the blood. Ellie had her title on her shoulder as the crowd gave her a loud reaction.

Tom stopped her. "Ellie can't we get a second?" Ellie stopped giving him a crazy look as she still had the towel against her mouth. "You won your match with Paige that a lot of people though you were gonna lose, what are your thoughts on that?"

"What are my thoughts on that?" Ellie repeated as she took the towel down. "My lip hurts like hell right now and is still bleeding and you wanna ask questions Josh."

"U-Um it's Todd." He corrected nervously.

"I don't give a crap, you all look alike!" Ellie said making the crowd laugh. "Look would you just get out of here. Go on." She pointed. "I'm a second away from just popping you in the nose, get out of here." Todd quickly left as the crowd laughed at him, Ellie shook her head putting the towel back to her mouth with a scoff. "Geez."

Ellie was about to say something until she was knocked over from behind.

"What in the world?" Cole questioned. The crowd was going crazy as the camera showed Tamina behind her. "W-Wait, that's Tamina! Tamina, that's the Usos cousin!"

"What is she doing?" Byron questioned.

Tamina grabbed Ellie up and slammed her into the work crates before throwing her on top like nothing.

"Good grief." JBL winces. "Ellie is fresh off a brutal match, she can't defend herself."

Ellie went to fight back but Tamina slammed her down face first on the crate before throwing her onto the floor.

"You like getting people attacked huh?" Tamina shouted at her before hitting Ellie with a kick to the chin.

"Ooh!" Byron reacts.

The crowd oohed as Ellie fell back out cold from the kick, Tamina got on top of her and started hammering away on her with punches.

"Guys this is brutal, Ellie can't fight back. She is out of it and after that match with Paige I don't think she has anything left to fight back like we know she wants to." Cole says. "Somebody needs to get back there and break this up!"

"Not fun when the tables turned right?" Tamina shouted. "You started a war with the wrong family little girl. I will show you crazy!"

Refs and security came to pull Tamina off a laid out Ellie. Some of the refs had got down to check on her as she wasn't moving. AJ had ran over into view getting a loud reaction from everybody in the crowd.

"What the hell happened?" AJ questioned as he quickly kneeled down by her. "Hey keep her back!" He shouted at the refs that was still pulling Tamina away. AJ looked back down at Ellie who was still out. "Ellie, El." AJ eyes turned concerned as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _What the hell Tamina? You must got a death wish #Payback_

 _This family loves picking on Ellie but hates it when she gets her own payback #Payback_

 _I guess they call this #Payback for a reason_

 _Well Paige was right, Ellie isn't walking out on her own will tonight #Payback_

 _Roman is about to receive Tamina's whipping for messing with the sister of The Club #Payback_

 _Ellie is gonna be so pissed when she wakes up #Payback_

 _I would not want to be around when Ellie comes to #Payback_

 _I guess Chicago won't be seeing Ellie for the rest of the night cause she is K-O #Payaback_

 _AJ Styles tweets- You were that worried about her changing things WWERegins that you get your cousin Tamina to do your dirty work? I got three rules back here and you broke the most important one_

 ** _'Later'_**

 _Ellie tweets- So let me get this straight? Roman kept his title in his match against AJ? I would have been out there but I'm just waking up, hmm I wonder why?_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- I got attacked by Tamina from behind? SOMEBODY IS GONNA F-IN GET IT! I knew I was a threat Roman but wow dude. If you wanted a war with The Club just say it cause.. #YouGotIt_

* * *

 **Payback is over! Next chapter will start RAW and things between The Club and The Bloodline is about to get more crazy. Also do you think Paige is really done with Ellie? Maybe she is for Payback but I don't think that's it and I didn't put Ellie in this match of AJ's for a reason because I got something better planned for Extreme Rules. So just trust me on this but don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about this and I'll see you guys soon.**


	69. A War Is Brewing

**Authors Note- I'm glad people like match for Paige and are looking forward to the feud between Sasha and Ellie that will come up in the future. Not to mention Ellie will be feuding with Bayley and I got a feeling that one will go on for a while and I can't wait to write that one or the one with Sasha. Like I said, WWE has gave me a lot to work with. Not to mention the draft is coming up soon, what are the plans for that? Where is Ellie going? & how is that feud with Rollins and Balor gonna affect offscreen things? ...Gotta keep reading to find out guys, lol. But now it is time for a feud that I actually look forward to writing because Extreme Rules is the next PPV. So enough talking and onto the updates. **

* * *

_**Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Tamina backstage talking to Natalya, and Alicia as all of them received a reaction. They were all by the make up table that was setup.

"I really wouldn't let lastnight get to you." Tamina said to Natalya who was still a little upset on how she lost her match to Charlotte last night. "I mean no one saw you tap out."

"Tamina is right." Alicia nodded, she made a face. "Like if your gonna pull that then at least have it look like the person taped but we know you didn't. Charlotte was just trying to embarrass you which is something her and that Ellie have in common."

"Excuse me?" Charlotte scoffs as she walked over with Ric Flair by her side. The crowd 'wooed' as some of them booed the two. "Did you seriously compare me to that crazy, multiple personality, little girl? Yeah I said it because that tattooed freak is nothing but the devil in female form."

"So we guess your the devil in male form them?" Tamina questioned.

Charlotte fake laughed. "Oh that's funny, really cute. You know what is cute? The fact that if I want to watch your family beat up then I can just personally call Ellie." Charlotte smirked as Tamina glared at her. "Oh and Nattie don't let them make you feel better. You got screwed last night sister."

"Charlotte I am so sick of you." Natalya pointed a stern finger at her.

"Hey you watch were your pointing." Ric said pointing a finger back. "She may not be the champ but you still gotta respect her."

Charlotte did her little smile. "Thank you, dad. Also Tamina you shouldn't be giving anyone any advice with the 'dead woman' walking sign you got on your back."

Tamina took a step to Charlotte who looked at her wide eyed in fear. "What did you just say?" Her tone came out in a threatening way. Charlotte took a step to the side as she was motioning for Tamina to stay back. "That's what I thought."

"You shouldn't feel bad for anything you did Tamina." Alicia says. "What you did to Ellie was a long over due beating. I mean that chick had it coming for a long time, who does she think she is? She is NO champion of mine."

"That so." Ellie's voice came from the side, all the girls looked turned. The camera panned to the side to show her with the title rested on her shoulders.

The crowd gave her a loud pop as she was dressed in her normal gear without the vest. All her hair was braided back in two pretty french braids as they had a pretty wet look to them and rested over her shoulders.

"Nice braids." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you hater." Ellie walked past her with an eye roll as the crowd laughed. "You know Alicia that is real funny coming from you considering you were only our champion once." Ellie held up on finger as Alicia glared at her, this made Ellie smirk. "Now if you don't mind moving because I have a little business to handle. So just like the rest of your career, head to the back of the line. You been there so much it's practically reserved for you sweetheart."

Charlotte cracked a laugh as Natalya had to pull Alicia back who looked ready to lunge at her. Tamina helped keep her back until Ellie cleared her throat, Tamina snapped her head back at her.

"What?" Tamina got in her face. "You got a problem?"

Ellie glared as her smirk dropped into a frown. "I do. Because a big, flat footed, samoan had attacked me last night and since your the only female one I know it was you."

"You had it coming, plain and simple." Tamina dismissed it. "You really think you can talk all this crap, get people attacked and not have it come back on you?"

Ellie rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "At least when I smack your family around, I do it to their face." The crowd oohed as Tamina glared at her. "You waited until after I was done in a match with Paige to come after me. Which means you get no points and go down in my book as WEAK."

"You wanna know what you go down in my book as?" Tamina asked, Ellie raised a brow. "Just another crazy girl that wears converse who causes crazy but doesn't like when the roles are reversed. You just better be lucky I didn't do more to you because if those refs didn't come 'sweetheart'..." Tamina bent a little to get in Ellie's face. "That title wouldn't be having anyone to carry it anymore."

Ellie kept her raised brow. "Was that supposed to be a threat? Or your little payback pipebomb on me from before? If so...it sucked." This made Charlotte snort and hold back her laugh. "I honestly don't know who you are trying to show you still got it to but you are really gonna get yourself hurt. Once again all you girls do is compare me to my brother and AJ Lee but I take that as a compliment!" Ellie threw a hand up. "It shows I'm doing things right and that all of you should be taking notes. I don't even know why your back here talking to these two because I'm actually for once happy at something Charlotte did."

"Of course." Charlotte scoffs with a cocky shrug.

Ellie rolled her eyes at her. "Anyway. Like I said, it was about time somebody shows that all you Hart's are good at is getting screwed over."

Charlotte smirked. "Or just straight up screwed."

Ellie eyes widened as she made a shocked face, the crowd laughed and oohed. Natalya went to lunge at Charlotte but Alicia had to keep her at bay.

"That, that was a good one." Ellie pointed to her with a nod. "The point I am trying to make here to you Tamina is I already know it wasn't just you that came up with the plan to attack me. Those stupid cousins of yours were in on it but it's okay because AJ still is getting his rematch at Extreme Rules." She took a step to her and looked up at Tamina. "And he is walking out with that title."

"Over your little dead body he will." Tamina says not backing down as she had height on Ellie.

"Don't think so?" Ellie asked. "I do and I also think it's about time somebody show you and your little samoan family that blood isn't thicker then water. You are a dangerous woman but so am I and if you don't believe then asks Foxy best friend who had to go get her neck looked at." Alicia glared at Ellie who waved at her. "Tell Paige get well soon and I do wish she could have been here. Not only to rub my win and title in her face but to put her in a neck brace for good, then her and Nikki Bella can finally be twins. Anti Nikki, without the big Bella Twins on her chest." Ellie laughed. "Man I am funny...seriously I should do stand up something."

"You think that's funny?" Tamina's glare hardened.

Ellie looked around as her laughing died down a bit. "I was laughing wasn't I? So yes I thought it was funny. But what's gonna be funnier is when I put you and all three of your cousins in a neck brace with her. Because I am so damn sick of all of you playing like I picked on you for no reason or the attacks happened for nothing." She pointed a finger in the chest of Tamina who looked down at her hand. "You all started this war and now The Club is gonna finish it and make you entire family look like a bunch of punk bit-"

Tamina smacked Ellie hard across the face making everybody react, she speared her back on the table. The crowd cheered as Ellie started fighting back up so she was off the table and now exchanging punches with Tamina.

Natalya and Alicia tried to break it up but Charlotte attacked Natalya from behind as the two of them started to go at it. Ellie kneed Tamina before pushing her back into Alicia and both girls fell to the floor.

"Ooh!" Byron reacts. "These girls have gone crazy backstage."

"All it takes is one match to light the fire Byron you know that!" JBL says.

Ellie grabbed the eyeshadow palette and waited as Tamina was getting up. Tamina turned around as Ellie broke it across the side of her face, dust from the eyeshadow flew up. Ellie quickly jumped on Tamina as they both fell back on the table before rolling onto the floor while still trading hits.

"Guys this is crazy!" Cole exclaims. "All these girls are beating the hell out of eachother backstage, where is some help?" Charlotte threw Natalya into the wall. Natalya kneed her before slamming her face off the makeup table with force. "We gotta get some order back there!" Cole shouts over the screaming and fighting.

"This is order in their mind Michael!" JBL retorts. "I love it, good old fashioned women brawling." The crowd cheered this on as Tamina had grabbed Ellie up to her feet with her. Letting out a scream she threw her over top of the crate into the wall. "Goodness!" Ellie slid down behind the crates. "Tamina just threw Ellie like a doll into the wall. I mean the power behind it."

"Tamina is scary and look at Natalya and Charlotte still going!" Cole points out, the crowd cheered when Natlaya speared Charlotte over the makeup table. "Wow! Still pent up frustrations from Payback are showing here tonight, on Raw." Tamina was helping Alicia up, Ellie had got up on the crate. "Wait, look it, look at Ellie!"

"What is she-" JBL stopped when Ellie jumped off and landed on Alicia and Tamina with a cross body that took them to the floor. "Good grief! How is she still jumping off of things after last night?" He shouts. "What is wrong with this crazy woman?"

The crowd cheered all of this on, Ellie had got on top of Tamina and started hammering away on her.

"Guys this thing between Ellie and Tamina is just more worse then things with Paige. This is something that was just bound to happen, then with everything going on between AJ Styles and Roman Reigns. Then Gallows and Anderson got involved which caused the Usos to take part. It was only a matter of time before Tamina gets into things here." Byron explains.

"But Ellie had a point. Where was all this when Roman and the family were picking on poor defenseless Ellie?" JBL questions.

Shane McMahon along with Stephanie had came over shouting with a lot of refs who started breaking things up. The crowd booed in retaliation as they started dragging the girls off one another.

"Shane McMahon along with his sister who is now in charge of the other half of Raw, Stephanie McMahon." Cole says. "They are trying to get these refs to pull these women apart here."

"Easier said then done, they are still going at it." JBL motioned to the screen.

All the refs managed to grab a hold of each girl and pull them back from each other. Ellie and Tamina had got loose and jumped back on each other making the crowd erupt again.

"Tamina and Ellie are still not done!" Cole exclaims.

"Ellie! You let her go right now!" Stephanie shouts. "Get them apart right now!" She shouted orders to the ref's. "Get both of them apart!"

"Come on Ellie, Tamina!" Shane shouts trying to help the refs out. "Stop it girls, come on."

Ellie had a fistful of Tamina's hair as she was punching and trying to kick her. Tamina was still throwing uppercuts and knee shots.

"Guys this is a fight!" Byron says over the chaos. "Ellie does not like being attacked from behind and she does not like that Roman is still champion. This all comes down to the hate that Ellie has for Roman and his family, it is this strong."

"That is obvious. Look at those kicks and punches." Cole scoffs.

More refs came and finally got them apart as both girls were still kicking and scratching to get free.

"This is ain't over, far from it!" Tamina shouted at her. "You messed with the wrong family!" Ellie got loose as the crowd cheered but refs and security managed to grab her up before she could get far as the crowd booed this. "Come on! You think your tough!"

"I'm more tough then your whole family Tamina! Don't forget who your talking to!" Ellie shouted back at her as they dragged her down the hall. "You and your family started this war, now we are gonna end it!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy crap that was crazy! Now that was a backstage fight #RAW_

 _Ellie smacked the hell out of Tamina with that makeup_ _palette LMAO #RAW_

 _Forget Paige and Ellie, this thing between her and Tamina is getting crazy #RAW_

 _Can we all agree that Ellie looks adorable with french braids? #RAW_

 _Tamina threw Ellie against the wall like dust #RAW_

 _The Club vs The Family is about to get real man #RAW_

 _I couldn't make up my mind to cheer for Ellie or Tamina so I was screaming for both lol #RAW_

 _Now that is woman backstage fight, that was awesome! #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Tamina is WEAK, yeah I said it people she is weak. You and your family is nothing compared to me and my guys #RememberThatHunny_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

AJ Styles was shown backstage talking to Gallows and Anderson as all of them got a loud pop from the crowd. They had been talking about AJ's match with Roman last night.

"Look you got beat but that's just because you had to much going on around you. Not to mention we know you were worried about Ellie to man, so were we." Anderson says to him.

AJ sighed as he had one of his hats on but turned backwards as he wore one of his AJ Styles hoodies.

"Can't lie." AJ shrugged. "Title match or not I was more focused and worried about her. Ellie got attacked by Tamina who happens to be the Usos and Roman's cousin. I mean, what does that tell you? Somebody set that up so Ellie wouldn't be out there and I felt like it was my fault she was attacked in the first place."

The door to the locker room opened as all three guys looked to the left. Ellie walked into view getting a loud reaction from the crowd. The guys looked at her wide eyed and curious as her hair was now out it's french braids and had a wavy look to it.

That wasn't the reason for their looks. It was because Ellie had different color eyeshadow in her hair along with a bit of makeup on her face from her fight with Tamina.

"Uhh..." Anderson brows furrowed as he didn't really know what to say.

Ellie sent him a nod. "Hey." She blew the hair up from her eye as even her clothes were stained up with makeup.

The crowd laughed at the looks the guys were giving her.

AJ scratched the back of his hat with a sigh. "Well since nobody else is gonna ask. What in the hell happened to you this time kid?"

Ellie shrugged as she took her title belt of her shoulders. "Nothing really. Let's just say I confronted Tamina and ended up starting a big fight backstage that left two makeup tables destroyed. Stephanie and Shane gave me an ear full about elbowing one ref in the nose, now he's bleeding." Ellie waved it off. "Just a whole lot of crap, I wasn't really listening."

Gallows shook his head. "Leave it to Ellie to get into a fight backstage."

"She started it man!" Ellie threw her hands up but winced as she rubbed the back of her head. "At least when I smacked her cousins or got them attacked, it was done to their face. That thing attacked me from behind after I was already done in a big match. Like how dare she? I'm telling you she will-"

"Rue this day." All three of them said in unison with eye rolls.

"We know, we get it." Anderson nods.

"Yeah." Ellie flipped her hair back. "She will, but what's this I hear about you blaming yourself?" She looked to AJ as she flipped her belt over her shoulders.

AJ shrugs. "I mean we all know Roman or the Usos had some kind of influence behind it and I just feel like you getting attacked was because of me."

Ellie scoffed. "AJ I'm gonna get attacked by these girls back here if I as so much as breathe. Yeah this whole thing is getting more personal but what Tamina did was because she wanted to do. She wanted to stick her fat nose in my damn business and get involved, so guess what?" Her brow raised. "Now she is! Roman and his family wanna play saints when in reality they just don't want that belt off their own cousin. They know you can beat him, I know it, Gallows and Anderson know it." Both of them nodded in agreement. "We all do. Which is why you got your rematch against him at Extreme Rules for the title. But look I'm a big girl AJ, getting into these little fights is nothing compared to what we got into in Japan."

"Now those were some wars." Gallows said with a chuckle as he patted her back. His brows furrowed when he got some makeup from her shirt on his hand and wiped it back on her. The crowd laughed as Ellie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Look what Ellie is trying to say." Anderson spoke up. "We will always have your back. The family wants to keep the title on Roman but we know it belongs on you.

"Yeah." Ellie nodded. "We know you can beat him and so do they because if they didn't then they wouldn't be running to his side like little guard dogs. The only thing you need to do AJ is just focus on you title rematch and leave that disaster family to us." She patted his back with a smile. "Also you need to step your game up."

"Excuse me?" AJ raised a brow.

Ellie quickly put her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying man, you gotta stop being so iffy about things. If you wanna beat that bastard then you have to start getting extreme right along with him."

"Crazy to say it, Ellie's right." Anderson agreed. "Time to put all that nice, I respect you crap to the side and actually start sending a message to Roman and his family."

"Exactly at Extreme Rules anything goes which means it is time to get back in touch with that ruthless side. But I know as long as your the competition." Ellie smirked. "There is no way Roman is gonna leave as champion."

"Is that so?" Roman said walking over into view.

AJ was about to say something but quickly had to hold back Gallows and Anderson who were about to lunge. "Whoa, whoa, hey!"

"Relax guys, easy." Ellie patted their backs as she moved to the front to stand next to AJ.

Roman looked at her as his brows furrowed together. "You know females aren't allowed in the locker room?"

Ellie raised a brow as she smirked. "Then why are you here?" Roman's look dropped into a glare as the crowd laughed, Ellie let out a laugh. "BOOM! That's right I said it, I am on a roll with the jokes tonight man."

"Mhm." Roman nodded. "You also got a little makeup still left on your face."

Ellie's eyes turned to slits as it was Roman's turn to crack a smile. "Think that's funny, huh? I swear I'm this close to smacking all that water out your hair."

Roman raised a brow. "You going for eyeshadowed highlights now?"

The crowd laugh as Ellie eyes widened. "Mother f-" Ellie went to take a lunge but AJ held her back. "Your lucky Reigns. Ooh your so lucky." She pointed a finger at him. "I'm calm AJ, geez. Loosen the grip."

AJ pointed at her as he let her go. "Relax." He looked back to Roman.

Roman stared Anderson, Ellie, and Anderson down before looking back down at AJ as he had the title over his shoulders. "You know I got a lot of respect for you after last night." This made Ellie roll her eyes. Roman looked back up at Anderson, and Gallows. "But I ain't got no respect for you two or your little mouth piece over there at all." He motioned to Ellie.

AJ had to hold both arms out to keep Gallows and Anderson back but Ellie had her draw dropped at the insult.

Ellie put a hand on her hip. "I am nobody's mouth piece... you ass."

The crowd cheered and laughed at her as Ellie continued to glare at Roman.

"Now we already know why your so called 'sister' over there wasn't in the match. By the way we have our problems but I don't order out hits like you babygirl." Roman said, Ellie gave him a wide eyed look from the name he called her. The looks on Gallows, Anderson, and even AJ's face had changed into hard glares. "If I got a problem with you then I got no problem handling it myself. But I can't say you didn't have it coming." Roman shrugged it off as he looked the guys. "The fact that you two had to get involved last night, tells me one thing. They don't think AJ Styles can beat The Guy on his own."

Gallows shook his head. "That ain't it."

"I swear if he calls himself that again I'm gonna choke him with his own hair." Ellie rubbed her temple, getting annoyed she spoke. "Nobody cares if you are a good guy or a bad guy Roman, we don't." She let her hand fall by her side with a smack. "You still suck, you do."

The crowd cheered as Anderson snickered along with Gallows but AJ was still glaring at Roman.

Roman gave her a look. "Yet I still have something your boy doesn't." He showed the title.

"Watch-it." Ellie pointed.

Roman looked back to AJ. "I just noticed that you guys really love to talk, mostly her."

Ellie scoffed at him. "Bite, me." She said with an eye roll as the crowd laughed at her.

"Pretty sure Ambrose did that at some point." Roman retorts making the crowd ooh and Ellie's jaw drop.

"I wasn't paying attention at that time, I didn't ask him to!" Ellie threw her hand up. "He did it out of nowhere." Gallows and Anderson slowly looked at her as AJ took his glare off Roman to give Ellie a look. "What? Oh not in that way you guys are so negative I swear. Get your minds out the gutter."

"We are gonna talk about that later, seriously." AJ reminds her as he slowly looked back to Roman. "Now are you going somewhere with any of this your talking?"

"Plain and simple is that you call yourself a family but are nowhere close of being one. This bond you all got is nothing compared to the blood me and my family sheds with each other." Roman said, this made all four of them give him serious looks. "So what I'm basically getting to is do you think the four of you can beat the four of us."

They were confused until The Usos and Tamina walked in behind them as the crowd gave them a loud mixed reaction.

"Well clearly Tamina didn't read the sign before coming in the arena at all." Ellie says, she leaned forward with a smile. "No dogs allowed in the arena."

Tamina made a face. "Coming from the girl that is always acting like a bitch."

The Usos oohed and laughed as Roman snickered at this. The crowd oohed as Ellie stared at her with her mouth slightly agape.

"Oh that's it." Ellie dropped her title and went to lunge at her but Gallows quickly grabbed her up. The Usos had to hold out their arms to keep Tamina back.

"Don't make me finish what you started earlier, little girl." Tamina warned.

"This little girl hand print is about be on the side of your damn face!" Ellie was still trying to fight to get out of Gallows grip he had on her.

"Enough!" AJ shouted. "That's enough." This made everybody look to him as Ellie had stopped fighting. AJ looked back at Roman who stood toe to toe with him. "I will beat you at Extreme Rules and take that title and I'm gonna do it all on my own." Roman smirked as he nodded at AJ. "We'll even give you a little taste of what to expect at Extreme Rules tonight, we accept your little challenge." The crowd cheered loudly as Roman nodded, The Usos high fived each other as Tamina smirked. "You are gonna see that the four of us don't need blood to be stronger then the four of you. And her name isn't babygirl...it's Ellie Brooks." AJ said sternly as he glared at Roman.

"Yeah!" Ellie co signed making the crowd laugh at her, Anderson smacked the top of her head. "Ouch, what? I was helping out."

AJ's look was still on Roman. "So keep that in mind the next time your talking to her or about her."

Roman smirked as all of them backed out of camera view and left out the locker room.

Ellie watched them go before looking back to AJ. "Do you really still think he respects you now?"

AJ kept quiet as he kept his glare in the direction Roman and his family left in.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Sh*t is getting real #RAW_

 _It's been a long time since we had a 8 mixed tag team match and I'm excited! #RAW_

 _The Club vs The Family! #RAW_

 _They even got the women involved tonight, and one of them is Ellie? This match is gonna get brutal #RAW_

 _When is Roman gonna learn that you can't disrespect The Club's sister like that? #RAW_

 _This main event is gonna be crazy and the woman are in it to. Haven't seen this kind of WWE in years #RAW_

 _Ellie is dangerous enough by herself but when you add those three by her side there is no stopping any of them #RAW_

 _The Club doesn't know who they are dealing with but Roman is gonna show them #RAW_

 _Ellie and her comebacks are hilarious but it's even more funny when she gets mad #RAW_

 _Did you guys see how they looked at Roman when he called Ellie 'Baby girl'? LOL he is about to get it #RAW_

 _Because I personally watched them in Japan...Roman and his family don't stand a chance #RAW_

 _AJ is Ellie's brother/father wrapped all in one, I love those two #RAW_

 _Ellie's 1st tweet- I'm still in a little pain but I will still fight with my guys, we have been through worse together but you can't break us #TheClubIsReady_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- It's all fun in games until you make all three of my boys go in protective mode. Watch what you call me WWEReigns it could be the reason your career ends #WatchIt_

* * *

 **That was part one of RAW, leave a review and don't forget to check out part two that's coming up.**


	70. The Bloodline vs The Club

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I hope people like it and by the way, if you are reading my sister story 'Princess of WWE' then I have good news for you. She is starting it back up next week along with her other story that she has on her page but that's another genre and everything. But I was told for all of you that do read my story because you read her's, she is back! & She promises that it will be back better then before. I'm happy myself and if I knew her password I would read what she already has but her passwords for things are hard to guess. Anyway here is the next chapter!'**

* * *

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie who was taping up the rest of her hand for her tag match tonight with AJ, Anderson, and Gallows.

Her was now washed and straightened out but curled at the end. This time she was wearing her full normal ring gear with a black **The Club** muscle t-shirt on as it showed a bit of her stomach. It had a slit cut design on the back and sides like AJ Lee would normally do to her shirts. Instead of her tape being white she had it in black with a white X drawn on the back.

"Ah-hem." A voice cleared their throat next to her.

Ellie was in mid movement of tearing the tape with her teeth. Her brows knotted together as her eyes traveled to the side to see who was next to her. The camera panned over to show Chris Jericho who got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

Ellie ripped the tape with her teeth, she threw the tape roll down. "Now if it isn't pleather pants." She slapped his back with a smirk. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up." Chris glared at her. "And watch it, this is real leather by the way." He says as he brushed his scarf off. "This scarf cost more then your college tuition so keep your greasy fingers off."

"Okay one, that's dumb that you would even think of paying that much for that hideous thing." Ellie says making the crowd laugh. "Two, what the hell do you want?" She picked up the white chalk to draw her X on the back of her tape.

"I want to know where that stupid idiot of a boyfriend of yours is." Chris put his hands on his hips in a stern manner. Ellie finished drawing her X while she continued looking at Chris crazy. "Don't play stupid like you don't know who I'm talking about Brooks, I know you know. And don't think I forgot about you and that stupid idiot Styles stuffing that shirt in my mouth."

Ellie shrugged. "Won't be the first time somebody stuffed something in your mouth." She flashed him a toothy grin. Chris eyes widened as the crowd had erupted in cheers and laughs. "In all seriousness Chris I don't know where Dean is because I am not his keeper, we aren't even dating."

"Don't you ever insult me like that again and good I can't even imagine you two dating or even married. God help those, hideous, jean and leather, no style, crazy, un talented street rats." Chris says making Ellie shake her head but kept her smile. "What, what's so funny?"

"Dude, you are." Ellie sighed. "Look if you want to find Ambrose so bad then keep searching cause he isn't here as you can see." She motioned around her.

"Yes I can see that, you little juvy loving delinquent." Chris retorts making Ellie's mouth open slightly in shock as she was still smiling. The crowd laughed at him. "I bet they probably called you something like Tats or whatever barbaric slang you juveniles used at that age."

Ellie finally let out a chuckle. "It was El B actually but Chris as fun as this is I have stuff to do. So as much as I would love to tell you where Dean is so you can get out my face I can't. So do me two things right now. One, I want you to leave before I hurt you. And two, please stop dressing like one of Lady GaGa's gay back up dancers that just came from Mardi Gras."

Chris glared at her as the crowd laughed. "Okay Ellie well let me tell you a couple of things, you stupid idiot." The crowd cheered at this as Ellie rolled her eyes playfully and folded her arms across her chest. "One you couldn't hurt me with those little hands you think are weapons. Two, Lady GaGa's back up dancer's wish they could look like me and wear what I do." This made Ellie sigh and soon just smirk at him. "I don't even know what you see in Ambrose because he and neither can that idiot Styles give you the gift I have."

Ellie raised a brow confused before mumbling. "What?"

"And that gift...is the gift of Jericho." Chris closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. "Drink it in mannnnnnn."

The crowd laughed as Ellie was giving Chris a look that clearly read 'What the hell?' all over her face. She blinked a couple times before shaking it off.

"If that is the gift then return the cheap thing back to Canada where it came from." Ellie lowered his arm out her face which made Chris snap his head to her. "I hate gifts that look better online anyway, I kinda think that is the case with your whole wardrobe." Chris eyes turned to slits as Ellie put her hands up in defense. "Now how about you go, but you can take my gift with you."

Chris brows furrowed. "Gift? You don't have a gift."

"Oh I do." Ellie outstretched her arms. "It's the gift of Ellie Brooks, drink that in mannnnn." She mocked Chris who didn't look so happy as this made her giggle and lower her arms.

"That's cute, real cute. You weren't even stretching your arms out right." Chris criticized, Ellie rolled her eyes with a headshake. "Yeah so fix that and tell your dirty street rat named Ambrose that I am coming for him. That animal owes me money from that dent on the side of my truck to, I know it was him." Ellie made a confused face. "I just brought that thing."

"Was it a white cadillac?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah it has thi..." Chris trailed off as he looked at her. "How did you know that unless..." His eyes widened as Ellie bit her nail nervously. "It was you!"

"No!" Ellie quickly objects. "I don't even drive a jeep."

"I didn't even say it was a jeep!" Chris rants.

Ellie made a face. "Oops."

"You, it was you! You dented my car!" Chris continued to shout as he was now drawing attention to them.

"Wow, would you look at the time." Ellie grabbed her title and quickly made a run for it as the crowd was cracking up at the two of them. "Sorry Chris I gotta go!"

"You dented my car with that hideous barbaric jeep! Brooks you stupid idiot you owe me money!" Chris shouted striding off after her. "Get back here right now! I am gonna sue those tattoos off of your ass! Hey don't you run from me!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _DFL, dude I can not breathe #RAW_

 _Chris Jericho and Ellie never disappoint when around each other #RAW_

 _Uh-oh Ellie lol #RAW_

 _I am cracking up right now at them, I love Chris and Ellie #RAW_

 _LMAO Ellie is always getting into trouble #RAW_

 _In stitches, I really hope Chris never retires and Ellie never leaves either #RAW_

 _Ellie does look like a girl that would drive a black jeep #RAW_

 _The champ has a lawsuit coming her way lol #RAW_

 _Did anybody actually miss Ellie and Chris? I know I'm not alone here #RAW_

 _Chris called Ellie Tats as a jail name and she called him Lady GaGa's gay back up dancer, both of them are major burns #RAW_

 _Ellie and Chris has completed my night because that was funny as hell #RAW_

 _Chris Jericho tweets- WWEBrooks owes me over $230,000 for denting my car and that just for the paint. Learn how to drive Brooks #YouStupidIdiot !_

 _Ellie replies- What the-are you freaking kidding me Chris? I am not paying that! #OutYourRabbidASSMind Since when does a paint job cost that?_

 _Ellie tweets- In my defense I do know how to drive, it was mostly Jericho's fault anyway for trying to cut me off #HesTheIdiot !_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie was walking down the hall with the title on her shoulders as she looked around. She saw what had happened later on between Jericho, Stephanie, and Dean. Chris Jericho had ended up smashing and breaking the potted plant that was named Mitch across Dean's head.

Ellie stopped with a sigh as she pulled out her phone.

"Looking for somebody?" AJ appeared next to her.

"Ah!" Ellie jumped as she spun around. "Oh crap AJ it's just you." She had a hand over her chest as her heart was still beating fast. "Don't scare me like that man, you ready for tonight?"

"Oh I am." AJ folded his arms over his chest as he now had on his ring gear that was changed from blue and black to black and white. "Sure you are?"

"Of course I-wait a second." Ellie eyes turned to slits. "Where are you going with that?"

"Because instead of meeting up with us it looked like you were heading to check on Ambrose." AJ says, Ellie started scoffing multiple times. "El."

"That is just crazy AJ." Ellie waved it off. "I was simply going to call my...parrot...sitter."

AJ blinked a couple times. "Okay that is the worst lie you have ever told me. Ellie you don't even like birds." Ellie scratched the back of her head. "Look I came to give you this." He handed her the black vest that matched his that he got made for her as it had a hood like the other one. "I told you while Anderson and Gallows are twining it up, so are we."

Ellie smiled. "Aw AJ." She took it from him and put it on before throwing her title back over her shoulders. "It's a good fit to, thanks."

"Don't mention it but we gotta talk about you and this Ambrose situation El." AJ saw her about to open her mouth to speak and stopped her with a hand. "Stop right there with the lie kid. I known you long enough to know when somebody is breaking down that trust wall of yours and he is. And I'm gonna be the first one to say it, I don't like it or him."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Actually you would be the second guy to say it and you don't even know him AJ."

"Neither do you." AJ pointed out. "Did you ever think the reason your going off your game, is because of him?" Ellie raised a brow as she slowly turned her head to look at him. "I'm serious Ellie. He is throwing you off your game and not to mention he is friends with Roman, a guy you hate."

"I'm off my game?" Ellie repeated as she looked at him. "Last time I checked AJ, I won my match when it came down to it. I beat Paige and I'm still walking around with MY title." She slapped the belt a good time. "Dean already made it clear that he is not getting involved in what we are dealing with when it comes to Roman. Plus with a angry scarf wearing Jericho after you, he has his hands full. But what I can't believe is that you think a guy like Dean is throwing me off my game."

"He is and you know it, Ellie you wouldn't be getting so defensive about it." AJ points out.

"I'm getting defensive because your wrong." Ellie said sternly as she got in his face.

AJ gave her a look. "Sure about that El?"

"I'm very sure and instead of worrying about me and Dean how about you worry about Roman? Remember the guy who beat you last night." Ellie reminded. "Your my friend AJ and I love you but sometimes I want you to do me a big favor...stay the hell out my business sometimes."

"Fine." AJ gave her a glare. "But when you do get hurt by that idiot, don't come crying to me because I tried to warn you."

"I don't need you warning me AJ." Ellie glared at him back. "Try to remember that I don't need to approve any guy by you or anyone else and I never will."

Ellie walked off as AJ watched her go. He shook his head with a sigh before walking in the opposite direction.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Uh-oh trouble in brother and sister paradise #RAW_

 _AJ trying to be a good big brother, I do think Ambrose is throwing Ellie off her game #RAW_

 _Looks like two people won't be on the same page tonight #RAW_

 _AJ doesn't approve of Dean but he said nothing about Seth Rollins! #RAW_

 _I think this is the first time AJ and Ellie don't see eye to eye #RAW_

 _Ellie isn't trying to hear that Ambrose is bad for and to me he isn't #RAW_

 _I think Ambrose is the one trying to keep Ellie on her game is anything #RAW_

 _I agree with AJ, Dean needs to stay away from Ellie he isn't good for her #RAW_

 _That's right AJ, keep Dean away from Ellie #RAW_

 _Aw man you know it's bad when big brother AJ doesn't approve #RAW_

 _AJ styles tweets- I know when somebody is trying to get in the head of a person I care about and I don't like it either_

 _Ellie tweets- So sick of people trying to tell me who they approve of or don't. IT'S MY LIFE #GoodLord_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

The Usos and Roman were in the ring as Gallows and Anderson were doing their entrance to a good reaction from the crowd. Their theme died off as AJ's theme hit and the lights died down like usual, him and Ellie walked out with their hoods on.

He came to stand in the center as Ellie took the other side of him, his pyro from the side went off. AJ and Ellie both snatched their hoods off to a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Introducing their partners. AJ Styles and the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Eden announces.

"St Louis loves these two!" JBL says happily. Ellie kept the title around her waist as she posed with all them on top of the stage. "This is what dominance looks like boys. The most feared and if not greatest four of a great faction back in New Japan wrestling."

AJ took his hands down and looked to Ellie who rolled her eyes and started walking down the ramp. This made him scoff but follow as the two of them took the front while Gallows and Anderson followed behind them.

"Yeah they are but you noticed AJ and Ellie aren't exactly on friendly terms right now after earlier." Byron points out.

"AJ believes that Dean Ambrose is getting to close to Ellie and he himself guys said it, he doesn't like it." Cole says.

"I don't blame AJ Styles, I wouldn't want that lunatic close to somebody I care about either." JBL retorts. "Look AJ knows Ellie better then anybody in that entire locker room. He can tell when she is going off her game and can spot out the reason why. When me and Ron were a tag team, we could always tell the same."

Tamina, The Usos, and Roman watched the four of them carefully. Gallows and Anderson got on each end of the apron to pose as Ellie sat in the middle with her legs propped up. AJ got in the ring and did his taunt and showed his gloves while Ellie un hooked her belt and showed it to the crowd.

"I don't really think Ambrose is doing any harm to Ellie, John. Ellie had a point when she pointed out that Dean Ambrose has yet to get involved in any of this." Cole reminds as Ellie got up and got in the ring. "Which is weird so it shows something."

"It shows nothing." JBL snorts. "The reason Ambrose isn't involved is because Chris Jericho did us all a favor by smashing that dumb plant Mitch upside Dean Ambrose's head."

Ellie took off her vest and threw it down as she shook her hair out and gave her title to the time keeper. Roman and his cousins took a step towards them as all four of them went quickly on alert and met them halfway.

"You sure you really wanna do this?" Roman questioned.

Ellie raised a brow with a smirk. "Why is Tamina scared?" She looked to her.

Tamina took her hand and gave her a little push making Ellie stumble back.

"Oh boy." Byron warns. "Things haven't got started yet, they gotta wait for the bell."

AJ put his arms out to push Gallows, Anderson back. Ellie shook off the push and did it back to Tamina.

"We might not get to that point Byron." JBL says as all of them were getting in each other's face.

Tamina went to go after her but the Usos grabbed her back as Gallows and Anderson started to pull back Ellie.

"That's right, get your cousins to hold you back and hold your hand." Ellie waved her off. "You don't even belong out here Tamina, when is the last time you had a decent match? Your more stiffer in this ring then that damn ring post! All power and no friggin talent! You hear me, no talent!" They were still pushing her back. "You suck Tamina!"

Cole laughed as the camera had picked up some of her words. "Guys, Ellie just can't help but talk a little trash. I mean I seen her hate for a lot of women backstage but this hate growing for Tamina is crazy."

"Tamina started it when she attacked Ellie. I'm not surprised she hates her, you would to Michael." JBL shrugs.

"And if you wanna talk about this match than use hashtag eight mixed tag. It's been a long time since we had one of these matches and you wanna know the good part about this match?" Cole questioned. "Shane made it so woman can fight the men if they choose."

"Oh this outta be great!" JBL chuckled. "Shane O Mac had a good feeling that it was gonna happen anyway and just made it legal. Good call for Shane!"

AJ looked back to see Roman was gonna start things off and looked back to them. "I got this guys."

"Why don't you just let Gallows handle this?" Ellie questioned. "The rule for going into an Extreme Rules match is to not get hurt two weeks before it." She raised a brow with a pout. "You do know that right AJ? Or do I have to run that past you so you will remember. Since I have to run everything else past you first anyway."

"I'm not in the mood to fuss with you El, out the ring." AJ pointed.

Ellie scoffed at AJ before getting out on the apron with Gallows, and Anderson. She mumbled something under her breath towards AJ.

"Relax El." Gallows rubbed her back. "He's just looking out for you."

Ellie scoffed before mumbling. "Right."

"Look who is gonna start things off here." Cole says.

"Picking back up where they left off last night." Byron chimes in.

Roman and AJ circled the ring before locking up, Roman powered him to the corner with force. AJ held his back as Roman backed up and motioned him to come at him. Ellie glared at his cocky attitude as his cousins the Usos were cheering him on.

AJ shakes it off and came out the corner as they circled the ring before locking up again. AJ managed to get Roman down and roll him up.

"One!"

Roman quickly kicked out and grabbed AJ, taking him down in a hard headlock. AJ managed to get back to his feet and get out, he lands a kick to his Roman's midsection and grabbed him in a headlock of his own. Roman takes a run and whips him to the ropes to break the headlock. AJ came off and came right into a hard shoulder block that sent him down to the mat hard. Roman looked down at him as the crowd booed.

"Big shoulder block by Reigns and AJ looks like he may have hit his head a little hard." Cole points out. AJ rolled over by the corner as he favored his head while Roman was smiling with his cousins. Ellie kept glaring at him as Gallows was about to tag himself but Ellie beat him to it. "Tag and by Ellie!"

The crowd started to get hype as Ellie walked the apron looking to Roman who wasn't shocked that she tagged herself in.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" JBL was starting to get excited. "Like you said earlier Cole, this is a match where the men can fight the woman and Ellie just tagged herself in. Ellie actually wants to get in there with Roman Reigns."

Ellie got in the ring slowly as her and Roman had a stare down.

"Guys my hairs are standing up right now." Byron says in an excited voice. "This is just like when Ellie was standing toe to toe with Triple H. No fear, no standing down. I mean if Ellie can stand up to her own mentor then we know Roman is no exception."

"Ellie has made her name by taking down guys bigger, taller, and more stronger then she is. Do not let the height of that woman fool you she is still VERY dangerous." JBL says. "This is about to be good."

 _'YES!'_ Started to get chanted around the arena.

Ellie shook her hands off as her and Roman slowly started circling each other.

"Notice how neither Ellie or Roman has taken their eyes off each other. We have not seen those two go face to face like this since the Royal Rumble where Ellie even out lasted Reigns." Byron reminds. "Along with twenty eight other men which made history. That young woman made history in more ways then one on that unforgettable night.

"Not to mention that is where all that hate started. All because Roman speared Ellie." Cole said.

"Which was uncalled for especially since Ellie tried to help the guy. I don't blame her for developing hate for a guy that was constantly trying to bully her in a way." JBL defended.

Roman stopped circling with a smirk as he motioned for Ellie to come at him. He was about enjoy this, he already knew what she was capable of when she was being silly but he wanted this serious Ellie. This action made Ellie stop and glare at him. AJ had recovered on the apron as Gallows and Anderson was watching this worriedly.

"Come on." Roman kept taunting her to come after him. "This is what you wanted, right? You want your revenge then come and get it. Or do you need one of them to handle it for you?"

Ellie ran after Roman who ducked this and grabbed her up, he let out a yell as he launched her back in the corner.

"Wow!" Byron reacts. "Roman throwing Ellie back with some force there...a lot of force actually."

"Pretty much threw Ellie in there." JBL adds.

The crowd booed as Roman was getting hyped as he backed up. Ellie held her back as she was still hunched over in the corner and using the ropes to keep herself up. Roman ran to her but Ellie used the ropes to give him two double boots to the face. Roman stumbled back, he ran back but Ellie wrapped both legs around his neck as she was looking to hit him with a hurricanrana.

Roman shook his head as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up out the corner and to the center of the ring.

"Not a good position to be in for Ellie, not a good position!" Cole shouts as Roman popped her up for a powerbomb but Ellie jumps over his head to land on her feet. "Ellie avoids it!" Roman turned around as she spun hitting him with a high sharp kick to the side of the face. "Ooh!"

"Nice." JBL nods, Roman was stunned as he stumbled back. "But the big dog is still on his feet." Ellie quickly kicked his knee from under him as this made him fall to one knee. Roman favored his head, Ellie let out a scream as she hit him with a sharp kick under his chin that sent Roman down to the mat. "That girl and those kicks are deadly!"

Roman crawled to the corner, Ellie put her foot on his chest and started stomping him multiple times. "I am so f-in sick of you! You make me sick Roman! Freaking-sick!" Ellie yelled as she continued stomping him.

The ref pulled her back as she held her arms up in defense, Roman pulled himself up and was about to step out. Ellie moved the ref and hit Roman with a loud right hook that sent him falling back in the corner. The crowd cheered as Gallows and Anderson laughed and cheered this on.

"Good grief that was a right hook!" Cole exclaims. "That punch knocked even Roman off his feet. It shows how much power is behind Ellie, I mean I heard that impact from over here"

"It was a lot of pent up anger held in that one punch trust me." Byron says.

Ellie held her arms out as she backed up with a smirk, the crowd started cheering for her.

"You need to take notes AJ!" Ellie pointed at him.

AJ gave an eyeroll at this. Ellie ran to Roman who met her halfway and ran her completely over which turned her inside out with a flip.

"My lord!" JBL shouts. Anderson put his hands on his head as Gallows and AJ eyes went wide. The crowd gave this a mixed reaction as Ellie was laid out face first.

"Guys did you-I mean Roman just." Cole couldn't even find the words. "Roman exploded out of the corner and about damn near ran Ellie over."

"Not near run her over, he did!" JBL corrects.

"Your never supposed to take your eyes off Ellie and your not supposed to take your eyes off Roman Reigns." Byron said. The replayed showed. "I mean that was just like watching a bus run over somebody."

"That's exactly what it was Byron." JBL agrees. "Ellie took her eyes off Roman and usually we would be saying that for her opponent's but this time it works both ways. Roman is a massive guy compared to Ellie."

AJ quickly held out his hand along with Gallows and Anderson.

"Ellie! Crawl over here, come on!" AJ shouted.

"AJ is begging Ellie to tag him in but she hasn't even moved a little." Cole points out. Roman limped over to Tamina and tagged her in as Ellie was now starting to come to. "Oh no. This isn't gonna be good." Ellie was going to the ropes but it wasn't the right corner. "I don't even think Ellie knows where she is guys."

"I think your right Michael." JBL agrees. "Ellie is out of it in a ring with a fresh, focused, Tamina Snuka."

"Might have to call this match right now." Byron says.

Ellie was pulling herself up using the ropes, Tamina ran and splashed her in the corner one good time. "And Tamina with the splash in the corner!" Cole calls it. Tamina backed up a little before running and doing it again but this time Ellie fell down in the corner. "And another splash to Ellie!"

"Tamina I think trying to make Ellie pay for earlier." Byron points out.

"Pay for what?" JBL cuts in. "Tamina was the one that attacked Ellie first. She is the one that started this and now she is bullying Ellie. That's all her whole family has been doing to this poor girl is bullying her."

"Come on John." Cole says. "With everything Ellie has done. You don't think she actually deserves some of this."

"Not even a little." JBL shakes his head. "Unlike you two doofs I respect and love our Women's Champion."

The crowd gave Tamina a mixed reaction as she backed up and looked at Ellie who was still out in the corner. Tamina strided over and put her foot on Ellie's throat and added pressure to choke her as was kicking for air.

"We all respect Ellie JBL." Byron chimes in.

"That is not respect." JBL motions to the ring where Tamina was still choking Ellie with her foot.

The ref started counting but Tamina broke it at the count of two. Tamina grabbed a fistful of Ellie's hair as she dragged her out the corner.

"JBL even you have to admit there has been plenty of times where Ellie has shown no respect to any woman back there." Byron retorts. "Now she has somebody like Tamina that matches her strength and can dish that disrespect right back."

The ref was yelling at Tamina about the hair, she simply threw Ellie down so she smacked her face hard on the mat.

"Geesh." Cole winced at the sight.

AJ slammed his hand on the turnbuckle multiple times as the crowd was cheering for Ellie to get back up. "Come on El! You got this, get up! You been through worse come on!"

"Remember who's in this corner Ellie!" Anderson called out to her.

"The Club trying to get Ellie back into things here but she is still shaken from that run over by Reigns from earlier." Cole says.

Tamina grabbed Ellie up and smacked her upside the head a couple of times before whipping her to the ropes. Ellie bounced off and ducked under her clothesline. This shook Tamina up, Ellie ran and jumped frontwards on the ropes as Tamina turned around. Ellie hit a moonsaw but Tamina caught her.

"Oh boy!" Cole shouts. "We thought Ellie was getting back in this but Tamina caught her coming off the ropes from a moonsaw."

Tamina was trying to turn it into a powerbomb but Ellie fixed herself into an electric chair position. This made Tamina hold her legs as she was looking for a drop. Ellie quickly hit her with a backwards hurricanrana that sent Tamina across the ring and making her hit her face on the turnbuckle.

"The leg strength of Ellie!" Byron exclaims.

Tamina stumbled back holding her mouth. Ellie quickly ran past her, she used the corner to run up and hit Tamina with a step up enziguri.

The crowd cheered as both women fell to the mat, Ellie used the ropes to get up as Tamina was groggily making to her hands and knees. Ellie eyed her with a dark glare before running and using her foot to stomp Tamina's face in the mat with force. This made the arena go crazy from seeing her use Seth Rollins old finisher of the Curb Stomp.

"We seen that move before guys." Cole says with a hint of amusement.

"We sure have." JBL chuckles. "I'm sure a certain Architect is somewhere grinning from ear to ear right now."

Ellie quickly covered Tamina.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-" Tamina got her shoulder up in the knick of time.

Ellie looked down at Tamina as she stumbled up to her feet, she watched as Tamina was almost up to hers. Ellie let out a pitch scream as she tackled Tamina back down to the mat and started punching her. Tamina turned it over as she unloaded on her with punches herself.

"G-Guys this isn't even a match anymore. Elie and Tamina is turning this thing into an all out brawl!" Cole exclaims.

Ellie got her foot under Tamina and kicked her off and across the ring. Both women got up and ran to each other as they both hit dropkicks but neither landed.

"Oops, both women looking for them same thing." Byron points out. Ellie spun for a roadhouse kick but Tamina ducked it. Tamina pushed her back and went for a superkick but Ellie hit a matrix arch. "Whoa! Look at that move."

"Talk about knowing the other person's move!" Cole says. "Both women avoided the kicks from the other."

"Not only that, but when did Ellie get that flexible?" JBL questioned. "Not that any of us minds of course."

Ellie quickly lifted up and ran to the ropes, she bounced off and jumped on Tamina as she hit her with a tilt a whirl DDT. The crowd were on their feet as both girls were down on the mat.

"Both girls are down and need to make a tag to their partner's waiting in the corner." Cole said. Ellie and Tamina both started crawling to their corners. "Who is gonna make it to their corner first?"

"Crawl Ellie!" JBL encourages.

Ellie held her side as she dragged herself across the ring. The Usos were stomping on the apron for Tamina to keep her going for the tag.

"Both girls are almost there." Byron says hyped. Ellie took a leap tagging in Gallows as Tamina tagged in Roman to a loud reaction from the crowd. "Here comes Gallows and Reigns."

Gallows gave Roman a big right hook and started punching him to the corner.

Ellie rolled out to the apron and fell off but AJ had caught her just in time in a bridal position. The crowd cheered when they saw this for themselves.

"Big brother AJ making sure the Club's sister is alright." JBL said. "Thata boy AJ. Fight or not he doesn't take to well to anybody messing with that woman right there."

 _'Bullet Club! Bullet Club! Bullet Club!'_ The fans started chanting for the faction.

AJ looked around at this with a small smile as it was good to know that a lot of people knew where they all came from.

"I'm not a baby AJ, put me down." Ellie rubbed her head.

"Eh you kinda are the baby when you think about it." AJ says, Ellie glared at him as he cracked a smirk. "You did good El. I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

"Oh shut up, who asked if you were." Ellie rolled her eyes.

AJ just chuckled before sitting her back on the apron. He ruffled her hair as he went back to his side and got back on the apron. Ellie got herself together, she pulled herself up to see Roman was back to taking control over the match as Tamina was still down on the floor.

Roman twist the arm of Gallows before tagging in Jimmy Uso who came in a chopped Gallows in the chest. Gallows favored his chest as Jimmy went for another one but Gallows knees him in the midsection. Jimmy held his stomach, Gallows whipped him to the corner and ran towards him but Jimmy slingshots over him and hits him with an enziguri.

Jimmy tagged in Jey as they both ran hitting Gallows with running forearms that send him down to the mat. Ellie winced at the sight before clapping her hands.

"Come on Gallows!" Ellie cheered for him. Gallows was down as Jey headed to the top turnbuckle, he jumped off into a big boot as the crowd cheered. "Yes!"

"Big boot by Gallows! Catching Jey Uso as he came off the top rope." Cole says.

Gallows covered him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Jey managed to kick out of it.

Gallows picked Jey up and threw him over the top rope.

"Gallows throwing Jey Uso over the top rope." Byron calls it. Tamina turned around to check on him, Ellie slid in the ring and ran over knocking her off the apron into Jey. "Ellie blindsiding Tamina!"

"The Champ knows when to make her own moves." JBL says. Ellie got back on the apron as Gallows this time really tagged her in. Instead of getting in the ring, Ellie walked the apron and got on the top turnbuckle. "What is she doing here?"

Gallows came over and backed up in the corner, he gave Ellie his hands as she used them to step up onto his shoulders. "Wait a minute, what in the?" Cole questioned. Ellie stepped fully on his shoulders, he headed to the ropes as Tamina and Jey were getting up. "Ellie is on the shoulders of Gallows and she is-" Cole was cut off when Ellie let go of Gallows hands and jumped onto Tamina and Jey which sent them back down. "Oh man!"

The crowd gave this a huge reaction.

"What a move!" Byron says in shock.

Ellie jumped up holding her stomach, she looked over at Roman with a smirk. "Who's the best now big dog?! I'm the baddest woman here!" Some of the crowd by the ramp cheered in agreement.

"That-was-amazing." JBL said still excited. "There is a reason these four ran Japan and they are showing it here tonight."

Ellie grabbed a fistful of Jey's hair as he was trying to get up, she kneed him before throwing him back in the ring. Anderson held his hand out as she smiled and tagged him in. Both of them whipped Jey to the ropes, he bounced off and ran into a double dropkick.

"Perfection at it's best!" JBL praises. "That is a team boys!"

"You know we asked Roman earlier if he is not really thinking of The Club as a threat. This is why we asked him because of how dangerous, ruthless, and together they are. Like AJ Styles said, we don't need to be blood to have a bond like family or to beat them." Cole says.

"I sure believe it." JBL nods. "Look Roman teams with his family sometimes but these four have been together for years. They teamed with each other twenty four seven and all over the world. They beat some of the big names and they did it together. So do I think that AJ, Ellie, Gallows, and Anderson have more experience and a bond then them? A little yes, I do."

Anderson hit Jey with a boot that sent him down to slump on the bottom rope. Ellie distracted the ref for a second while Gallows hit Jey with a punch to the face.

Roman caught this along with Jimmy and was about to do something until the ref stopped them.

"See what I mean." Cole points. "You can not turn your back on Gallows, Anderson, AJ, or even Ellie."

Ellie smirked as she came back to stand next to AJ as the three of them watched Anderson take over while the show went to commercial.

* * *

 **Well I didn't think it would be this long but leave a review and check out part three!**


	71. It's A Chair, Use It!

**Authors Note- So this turned out to be a three part RAW after all. It wasn't something I was really hoping for but it works for me, I don't mind making another chapter. So this three update has turned into a five chapter update. The other two will come out sometime this week but anyway, here is the third part to RAW!**

* * *

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

The show came back from commercial as Tamina was now back up and watching on the apron next to Roman. The Club managed to single out Jey and weaken him down.

Anderson whipped Jey to the ropes. He came off as Anderson grabbed him up and hit him with a spinebuster before covering him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Jey managed to kick out, Anderson got up to his feet and landed a punch to the face of Jey which sent him falling back in the corner. Anderson tagged in AJ to a loud reaction from the crowd. AJ kicks him before taking him to the corner, he runs and hits Jey with a leaping clothesline in the corner. Jey fell down as AJ quickly got down and hooked his leg.

"One!"

"Two-"

Jey kicked out at two which made Ellie slap the turnbuckle in annoyance. AJ applied the chin lock on Jey to keep him grounded but he was fighting a little. Some of the crowd started doing the Uso chant which made Ellie brows knot together and look around.

"Shutup!" Ellie finally shouted. Some of them booed her for this and she just waved them off. "Boo yourselves!"

"Jey trying to fight up and Ellie doesn't seem to like that chant." Cole chuckled. AJ was still applying that chin lock while Jey was desperately reaching for his brother Jimmy, and his cousins Tamina, and Roman. Who also had their hands eagerly waiting for the tag.

Gallows saw how close Jey was to Jimmy and quickly got in the ring, he ran over knocking Jimmy off the apron. He went for Roman to but Roman easily ducked it as the ref was getting Gallows back to his corner. Roman was about to get inside but stopped as AJ had tossed Jey to the side.

"Hey!" AJ called out to Gallows who had got back on the apron by Ellie. "What are you doing? You guys need to let me take care of business, alright?"

"Excuse me?" Ellie brows furrowed. "He just did you a favor. Jey almost tagged him in and he wouldn't have if you didn't have him facing the wrong way and by the WRONG corner."

"I know what I'm doing Ellie." AJ pointed her with a stern look. "Now let me handle this like I said."

Ellie scoffed but nodded. "Okay AJ, go handle it." She made a motion with her hands to shoo him off.

"Thank you." AJ rolled his eyes.

Ellie reached over the ropes to try and hit him as he walked away but missed as Anderson had pulled her back. AJ walked over to Jey who was now up to his feet. Jey quickly hit him with a superkick out of nowhere.

The crowd oohed at the impact.

"Oh! What a superkick!" Cole exclaims.

Ellie shook her head. "No lie I think I saw a tooth fly up, not even joking."

Both guys were now laid out on the mat.

"Styles may be out." Cole points out. "Uso needs to do this now, he needs to make a tag to Roman or Tamina."

Roman stomped as Tamina was shouting for Jey to get over to one of them as Jimmy was still on the floor recovering.

"Styles was admonishing his partner to stay on the ring apron and Uso took full advantage." JBL says.

Jey and AJ started stirring as Jey had stumbled to his feet, AJ was starting to come to as he rolled over. AJ tagged in Anderson as Jey had tagged in Roman who the crowd quickly started to boo in retaliation. Ellie had hopped down when AJ had fell to the floor as he was still feeling the superkick.

Ellie stooped down by him with a cocky grin, as she rested her chin in her palm she looked down at him. "So how's 'handling business' going for you?"

AJ pointed at her. "Shut-up."

Ellie smirked as she stood up and went back to get on the apron to watch the match that was still going on. Roman was clotheslining Anderson down before he ran over and gave a cheapshot to Gallows which knocked him off the apron.

"Roman with a cheap shot to Gallows, a little payback from earlier." Cole says.

Roman looked to Ellie who just smiled, he approached her and got closer. "You got a eye and personal space issue don't you?" Ellie asked as Roman cracked a small smirk which made her frown. "Get out of my face Roman." He shook his hand off as she continued getting angrier that he was still not moving. "What the hell did you do lose your hearing when I kicked you? I said get out my face, I want you out my face!" She got on the second rope to lean over. "GET OUT OF MY FACE ROMAN! What is wrong with you man? Get the hell out of my personal space! I'm serious Roman, get out MY face!"

"Ellie is just loosing it up there." Cole points out amused. "And Roman is somewhat enjoying this, Roman knows what he's doing. He knows if anybody can get under Ellie's skin without saying a word, it's him."

"Why are you still here?!" Ellie shouted. "You are so annoying, I hate you!"

Tamina eased in the ring as Roman caught this out the corner of his eye. "I'll get out your face." Roman said.

"About freaking ti-"

Ellie was cut off when Roman moved out of the way, Tamina ran and blasted Ellie off the ropes. People oohed when Ellie hit the announce table face first before falling to the floor.

"Now that is how you get payback!" Byron shouts. "Ellie is splattered out here on the floor I mean she hit hard on this announce table. That distraction by Roman allowed Tamina to get Ellie back from the blindsiding from earlier."

Ellie was on the floor recovering as Roman was taking control of Anderson until AJ blindly tagged himself in. AJ went for a Phenomenal Forearm but Roman ducked it as AJ landed on his feet. AJ ran back to Roman who grabbed him up and hit him with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam.

Ellie was finally getting her head together as she used the barricade to slowly pull herself up.

"I am this close to killing that bitch." Ellie mumbled as she glared at Tamina who was watching the match.

The crowd was giving him a loud mixed reaction as he went to the corner and started getting hyped. He loaded up his hand for the Superman Punch as he punched the mat. AJ held his back as he was in the corner, Gallows got on the apron when he saw what was coming to AJ.

Roman ran and hit Gallows with the Superman Punch before he could get in the ring.

"On the button to Gallows." JBL says.

AJ was using the ropes to get up as he held his lower back in pain. "A familiar scene from last night." Byron says.

Ellie slammed her hands down on the announce table scarring them. "Shut up Saxton!" Ellie shouted at him before walking away.

"What did I do?" Byron asked confused.

"I don't know but you better not do it again." Cole said with a chuckle.

Roman went for the spear but AJ jumped hitting him with a pele kick that sent him stumbling back into the corner. Tamina tagged herself in as Ellie had slid in.

Tamina went for the superkick on AJ but Ellie yanked AJ out of the way just in time.

"I told you let me handle this!" AJ yelled at her.

"And I told you no!" Ellie shouted back.

Tamina went to hit both of them with a clothesline but AJ and Ellie both ducked it. They jumped and hit Tamina with a double pele kick.

"Whoa! In sync at it's best!" Cole exclaims. "Tamina getting the double pele kick from Ellie and AJ Styles. She is gonna feel that double headache in the morning." The crowd was still loudly cheering them both on for this move.

"Fighting or not these two are still a cohesive team." JBL says. "That double pele kick was done beautifully. Nothing but perfection when these two are in a ring together."

Tamina stumbled back as Jimmy tags himself in and went to the top rope. Ellie ran and clotheslined Tamina over the top rope.

"There goes Tamina." Byron says. Ellie fell over with her as both women were on the floor. "And Ellie."

Jimmy jumped off the top rope and landed on AJ with a cross body and hooked his legs for a pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" AJ quickly kicked out of it.

Ellie got to her feet but was attacked from behind by Tamina who was still holding her head from the pele kick Ellie and AJ gave her. Tamina shook it off and grabbed Ellie up by her hair, she yanked it back so she was looking at her eye to eye.

"You wanna get crazy Brooks huh?!" Tamina slapped her in the face.

"Ooh!" Cole caught this. "All this going on in the ring but this thing with Tamina and Ellie outside. I don't know where to keep my attention the most!"

Tamina slapped her in the face again as the slap could be heard which made the crowd react. "This is what you wanted right?! Somebody to get crazy with you!"

Ellie slowly started laughing. "Yah damn right."

Tamina was gonna slap her again but Ellie kneed her in the stomach. Ellie dropped down taking Tamina with her as she kicked Tamina over top of her. Tamina went suplexed back like into the steel steps.

"Oh my goodness!" Byron shouts.

Ellie did a big kick up to her feet. "Getting crazy is my favorite thing Tamina baby!" She laughed and slammed her hands down repeatedly on the apron. "Who else wanna get crazy huh?!"

"Guys..." Cole says warily. "Ellie is snapping...slowly." Ellie pointed to where she saw Jey Uso getting up near the ring by the ramp. "What is she about to do here?"

"I'm a little scared to find out." JBL admits. Ellie ran and used the steps to jump onto, she jumped off the top and onto Jey hitting him with a hurricanrana. "Ellie is on fire out here! Once that woman is pumped up she is pumped up." Jey flew and hit his head on the steel ring post before falling to the floor.

Ellie jumped up smiling down at Jey as she looked back to the ring to see what was going on. Roman had clotheslined Anderson over the top rope as he had went with him. Anderson was down but Roman managed to stay on his feet. Ellie slowly walked from around the ring post to look at him with a glare.

Roman caught this and turned his attention to her with a glare of his own.

Ellie lips turned up into a smirk. "You really should have just stayed out of my face."

Roman started taking steps to her but Gallows ran and blindsided him from behind. Ellie shook her head as she helped Anderson to his feet.

"Gallows blasting Roman Reigns from behind and thanks to Ellie, Roman never seen it coming. Ellie already just took out Tamina and basically Jey Uso." Cole says.

Gallows picked Roman up over both his shoulders. "Hey Anderson!"

Anderson got ready as Gallows backed up to the barricade by the time keepers area. Ellie stooped down rotating her wrist as she watched closely.

"Oh my goodness." Cole saw what was coming.

"Looking for the Boot of Doom." JBL said. Anderson ran and dropped Roman with the Boot of Doom as Roman fell into the time keepers area. "There it is!"

"That's my boys!" Ellie cheered, she looked back to the ring.

AJ hit a boot to the face of Jimmy but Jimmy was still able to knock him on the floor. Ellie got on the apron to watch this as Jimmy was waiting for AJ to get back up to his feet. He waited until AJ was on the apron to run and bounce of the ropes. AJ springboarded himself over the top rope as Jimmy was running back and took him down with a Phenomenal Forearm.

"Phenomenal Forearm by Styles!" Cole exclaims as the crowd was cheering. AJ covered him. "Cover!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell sounded off as the crowd gave this a loud reaction, AJ's theme hit as he fell back off of Jimmy.

"Here are your winners, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, AJ Styles, and WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks!" Eden announced.

Ellie got in the ring and on her knees hugging AJ who was favoring his back but hugged her back. The crowd gave them another loud pop as the ref handed Ellie her title which she nicely took from him. Gallows and Anderson were stalking a beaten Roman Reigns who was on his hands and knees and now out the timekeeper area.

"Ellie, Styles, Gallows, and Anderson, picking up the win against the Family tonight." Cole says. "They haven't missed a beat together, have they?"

"No they have not." Byron shook his head. Ellie helped AJ to his feet as he put his arm around her shoulders to keep himself up. Ellie patted his back with a smirk as she held her title in her other hand.

"They certainly haven't." JBL agrees. Gallows picked Roman up and dragged him to the apron and put him inside the ring. "How about Roman Reigns is about to find out that Gallows and Anderson are finished when Gallows and Anderson want to finish."

AJ was taking a breather as Gallows rolled Roman in the ring and got in himself. Anderson had gathered up a chair and made his way back to the ring as Ellie was even looking at this a bit confused.

"Now Anderson got himself a steel chair." Cole says as Anderson slid it in by Ellie's feet and got in himself.

"Come on guys, no need. No need for this." Byron pleads. "Ellie doesn't even look like she saw this coming herself. I think Ellie was mostly concentrated on only hurting Tamina tonight."

AJ watched confused when Gallows was getting up Roman and Anderson had picked up the steel chair.

"Get him up Gallows!" Anderson shouted.

"What are you doing?" AJ questioned. "Ellie what do you have them doing now?"

Ellie showed her palms in defense. "I wasn't even in on this one buddy but I can't lie and say I won't enjoy this."

"Do it!" Gallows yelled as he had Roman up on his knees completely helpless.

Anderson slapped the chair. "AJ, you need to do this! This is how you are gonna beat him come Extreme Rules, show no mercy AJ!" He nudged Ellie. "Tell him El."

Ellie took the chair from Anderson who went over to help Gallows hold up Roman. AJ was about to say something until Ellie put the chair in his chest with a serious look.

"Do it AJ." Ellie pointed at Roman. "He would do it to you so do it to him. Take your anger out on him like you want to, go ahead! Handle business like you said you would earlier AJ, come on!"

"Gallows, Anderson, and Ellie want Styles to do the deed." Cole says.

"Hit him in the face with the chair and get this over with AJ, hurry up." Ellie leaned back on the ropes.

AJ held the chair as Gallows and Anderson held up and out of it Roman Reigns.

"Ellie is telling him right." JBL agrees. "Look if Styles is gonna beat Roman at Extreme Rules then this is what he has to do. Sometimes playing dirty gets you results and Ellie has seen what it takes to beat Reigns. She knows what she is telling AJ and he needs to do this."

"John, AJ doesn't need to do any of this." Cole retorts. "Gallows and Anderson just want it done and Ellie just has a pure hatred for Roman."

AJ was hesitating with the chair, Ellie watched him and was just waiting for the AJ she knew to hit him with it. In Japan the Styles she knew would have did it without having Anderson or her to encourage him to do so. It was making her mad because she knew Roman didn't really respect AJ but he was having AJ really believe that he did.

Ellie watched as AJ shook his head and threw the chair to the side.

"Oh come on." JBL threw a hand up.

Ellie lowered her title and went over to AJ as Gallows and Anderson just started beating Roman down instead.

"What is your problem?" Ellie questioned as she came to stand next to him and watch the beatdown.

"I'm not doing it this way El, I can't." AJ continued watching.

"Are you kidding me AJ?" Ellie looked at him from the side. "You can't hit another person with a chair. Roman at that? For god sakes he does not respect you! If it was you he would have did it by now!"

The crowd was cheering and screaming when Jimmy had slid in behind them with a steel chair but Gallows and Anderson were to busy to see this.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna stoop to his level!" AJ retorted.

Ellie pointed at Roman. "That isn't stooping to his level it's called teaching him a got damn lesson. What the hell did you do AJ? Did you lose your set back at Japan or something, huh? Because this is friggin bull!" Ellie yelled in anger. "It's a chair so hit someone with it!"

Jimmy whacked Ellie in the back with the chair one good time as the crowd erupted with a loud mixed reaction.

"Using the chair from behind!" Cole shouts. "Jimmy Uso waffling Ellie in the back with a loud chair shot."

Ellie fell to the mat as AJ had got a chair shot to the back to. Gallows and Anderson quickly attacked Jimmy as Jey got involved as well.

"About dang near bent that chair in half over Ellie's back." JBL says as it showed the half bent chair by Ellie who was out face first with her title on the mat next to her.

The Usos knocked Gallows and Anderson out of the ring. AJ picked up the chair that was by Ellie who was still hurting from the chair shot Jimmy gave her.

AJ quickly hit Jimmy in the back with it first as he fell down and out the ring. Roman was coming to in the corner as he saw Jey get the chair hard to the midsection before getting it cracked over his back with it by AJ. Ellie was still to hurt from the chair to warn AJ when she saw how pissed Roman looked.

"Roman just saw AJ hit his cousins, he didn't see what happened to Ellie." JBl reminds people. "Not really sure that would even make a difference if he did."

AJ watched as Jey rolled out the ring and threw the chair down in anger. Roman stood up furious as the crowd booed this.

"Roman is not happy." Byron warns.

"He just saw AJ destroy his family. I don't think he would be just like how AJ wasn't happy that Ellie got hit with that chair." JBL retorts.

Roman ran and hit AJ with a Superman Punch as he turned around.

"Superman Punch to Styles!" Cole exclaims.

Roman picked AJ up and threw him over the top rope. Ellie made it up to her feet as she favored her back, Tamina slid in the ring. Tamina ran and speared her through the second rope which sent both woman to the floor. Roman had got out the ring and started going after AJ again.

"Guys the match is over but Roman and now Tamina going after AJ Styles and Ellie Brooks." Cole explains. "This is a fight out here."

"Wouldn't be if AJ just did what Ellie said and took Roman out earlier with the chair." JBL snorts.

Ellie held her ribs as she was crawling away but Tamina stomped her in her back which sent her back down. Roman had clobbered AJ back down to the floor.

"Hey!" Roman called out to Tamina who looked over at him, he motioned for something.

"What are they about to do here?" Byron questioned.

Tamina lifted Ellie up as Roman lifted up AJ. Both of them sent each other a nod before they whipped Ellie and AJ into each other.

"Ouch!" Cole winced. AJ and Ellie both fell and mostly favored their heads as their foreheads had smacked together. "Roman and Tamina just launching AJ and Ellie into each other." Roman started taking apart the announce table as Tamina knocked Ellie out with a big boot to the face. "Ooh! Tamina flooring Ellie with a big boot."

Roman cleared off the announce table as he whispered something to Tamina who nodded as Roman went back after AJ.

"Roman is seeing nothing but red right now." Byron points out. "Him and Tamina are just beating down Ellie and AJ out here."

"You don't mess with Roman Reigns family." JBL retorts. "I don't care if you are AJ Styles and it doesn't matter if your Ellie Brooks either. You mess with family and you will pay the price."

Roman threw AJ into the barricade. Ellie stumbled as she used the apron to pull herself up, Tamina was waiting for her. Ellie turned around as Tamina hit her with a superkick that stunned her a bit before she fell to the floor.

"Ellie is out." Cole says. The camera showed Ellie splattered on the floor as AJ was a little ways away from her still out of it as well. "I have never seen Ellie and AJ get decimated like this. I mean Tamina and Roman showing no compassion, respect, nothing."

"Roman and Tamina are about to make a point." JBL says, Roman let out one of his signature roars as Tamina was glaring down at Ellie. "Get ready AJ and Ellie."

Roman grabbed AJ up as Tamina did the same with Ellie, they got them both up in powerbomb positions.

"Oh, no." Byron watched this.

"Oh my god, look at this, look at this." Cole says eagerly as him, Byron, and JBL got up to avoid being in the line of hurt. Roman and Tamina took a little run before they threw AJ and Ellie onto the announce table breaking it. "Oh my goodness! AJ and Ellie crashing into the announce table!"

The whole arena were on their feet as Ellie and AJ were laid out in the table rubble.

"I mean they just threw them." JBL says still shocked.

"Roman and Tamina threw Styles and Ellie into the air and they went completely through the announce table!" Cole exclaims. Tamina took Ellie's title from out the ring and laid it over top of her. "Guys Ellie or AJ has not even twitched a movement."

"I bet AJ wishes he hit Roman with that chair now." JBL said. "Ellie is gonna be something pissed off when she comes to guys, I'm telling you right now." JBL chuckles.

"I agree with JBL." Byron says. "I don't think this ends here. If anything, this is where it starts." Roman looked down at the destroyed announce table under Ellie and AJ as the crowd was booing him and Tamina.

Roman stooped down to look at them with a headshake. "Now I am out your face." He reached over and patted Ellie's head as he stood up.

"Night, night, crazy girl." Tamina says with a smile.

Roman fived her before putting his arm around his cousin.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That match was freaking insane! #8MixedTag_

 _I was wondering when Ellie and AJ were gonna start fighting like real siblings, there it is #8MixedTag_

 _Dang it AJ! You should have just hit the guy with the chair #8MixedTag_

 _I freaking loved that match. The first match in a long time where a girl could be in the ring with a guy #8MixedTag_

 _The Club's ring work is nothing but beautiful and also brutal #8MixedTag_

 _That double pele kick was awesome, all they needed was the Young Bucks to hit a superkick #8MixedTag_

 _How dare Jey hit poor Ellie in the back with a chair #8MixedTag_

 _Ellie is so adorable when she is mad lol #8MixedTag_

 _I think this is the best match I seen from Tamina #8MixedTag_

 _They won but so did the family win tonight #8MixedTag_

 _Ellie is gonna be pissed when she comes to, JBL is not joking because I sure would be #8MixedTag_

 _Roman is the face but the crowd now hates him and Tamina both for putting Ellie and AJ through a table #8MixedTag_

 _Conor Mcgregor tweets- Never thought I see the day where WWE gets a girl like WWEBrooks in their ring. I like it when she kicks, nothing but perfect #KeepKicking_

 _Roman Reigns tweets- The Bloodline will always stand stronger then The Club because we go down but we don't stay down #RealFamily_

 _Ellie tweets- A chair...he couldn't just hit him with the...What the hell was so hard about that?! #GoodGriefStyles #PissedOff_

* * *

 **That was RAW part three. Don't forget to leave me a review and look out for the other two updates that will come sometime this week. I hope people like this and I will see you guys then!**


	72. We're Gonna Fix This, It's Personal

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left me a review for the last chapter and a thanks to my new story followers. To my new people, don't forget to leave me a review and everything. But I hope people been liking the story so far but anyway, here is the next chapter to this update!**

* * *

Pharya walked inside the ring area of the Performance Center which got a couple people's attention.

"Brooksie!" A female voice happily called out for her.

Pharya grinned looking at the ring as she lifted her shades to rest on top of her head. "Bliss!"

Alexa Bliss hopped off the ring apron to run over to her, she took a leap and jumped on Pharya. Both girls laughed as Pharya caught her with a spin around. Pharya wasn't close to a lot of woman backstage, the only people she talked to was Ashley, Rebecca, and Mercedes. The rest of the girls she was close to were all in NXT and she barely saw them unless they came to shows or their shows met in the same state. It was nothing against the other woman but the NXT girls were the one's she hung around the most and grew closer to.

Alexa jumped down with a giggle. "I missed you Ms. Bad Ass were you been." She playfully smacked her arm. "Nice body suit by the way, clevage showing all perky up there."

Pharya had on a peach spaghetti strap bodysuit with a pair of matching, short, peach and white converse. Her hair was straightened out as her black shades had it all pushed back.

This made Pharya look down. "Not that much to show."

"Got more then me." Alexa shrugged it off.

Pharya looked at her with a smirk as Alexa shared the same look, both of them just started laughing.

"I see you are in there training it up to." Pharya motioned to the ring.

"I got to with the Draft coming up. I hope I get called up, I feel like I been waiting forever." Alexa groaned but soon smiled at her, she pointed. "I'm ready to come after you though Champ."

"The Witch vs Ellie Quinn?" Pharya raised a brow. "I can see that match in the future."

"Oh so can I." Alexa nodded as they fived each other.

"I never thanked you for dying my hair either. I have to say I made rocking pink and blue look good." Pharya nods.

Alexa chuckled. "No problem. You know when it comes to hair dye and fashion, I'm your girl." She pointed at herself. "But what made you stop by here? I thought with your schedule you would be busy like crazy."

"Oh I am. Don't let this face fool you I am freaking exhausted." Pharya sighed as she put her phone and car keys in the other hand. "I just had to meet up with someone and did any of you get anything back on the Draft?"

"No not really." Alexa shook her head. "Bayley thinks they are probably gonna keep her down here for a while longer. I doubt with her match coming up that she will be drafted with anybody."

"That's true and Bayley is the heart down here. It will suck not having my second best friend up there for a while but Banks will fill half the void." Pharya smiled a bit.

"Trust me you three backstage is something WWE does not need for a while so this is a good call. You and Sasha are enough back there." Alexa said seriously as this made Pharya start to laugh. "I do hope we get put on the same show though. Or if I get Drafted period."

Pharya gave her a small head lock. "Stop worrying Bliss head." Alexa let out a laugh at the insult. "You are very good in that ring and I for one know that. So I am sure that you will be called up because they would be idiots if they didn't. And I say if Eva Marie gets drafted before you then that's when you loose your shit. I give you the Champion permission to curse everybody out."

"I will keep that in mind Brooksie." Alexa put her arm around her as they headed back towards the rings were some girls and more guys were training.

"Came to watch some rookies!" One of the trainers called out to Pharya.

Pharya laughs. "Hey! I use to be one to you know."

The trainer shook her head with a smile as Pharya and Alexa continued watching the guys and girls practice in the ring.

"Oh yeah." Alexa remembered something. "I saw Finn earlier." Pharya's entire body stiffened at the mention of her what she still believed was her best friend. "He seemed pretty normal but it did look like something was bothering him, is he okay?" This made Pharya look down in thought, Alexa caught this and nudged her. "Brooksie? ...Pharya?"

Pharya nodded. "Yeah he's gonna be fine. I'll talk to him soon but usually I just try to give him space when he is like that. They might be drafting him soon so maybe he's a little nervous." She lied, she knew it had nothing to do with that and Finn has never been nervous when it came to wrestling.

"That's true." Alexa looked back to the ring. "Have you met Asuka yet?"

Pharya just smirked. "Oh I met her before."

Alexa gave that a confused look from how she said. "You have...in a good way right?"

"Eh." Pharya shrugged. "If you call kicking each other in the face good then sure. But I know her, I'll run into her soon."

"Elliena Brooks." A guy walked over.

Pharya and Alexa turned around confused, Pharya was more confused because only one person called her that. Her eyes widened when she saw Shinsuke Nakamura coming over to them. He had his arms already outstretched with a smile.

"Shinsuke!" Pharya screamed before running over and jumping on him with a laugh. "Oh my goodness!"

Shinsuke chuckled as he spun her around freely. "My little kick student." He stopped and lowered her down so her feet could touch the floor. "I missed you, my little styling mini me."

"I missed you to man, how are you?" Pharya asked as she couldn't help but smile brightly. "I swear you have been doing the damn thing down here. I am still excited they actually brought you here."

"How could I say no, right?" Shinsuke says with a shrug. "Triple H is doing some good scouting. We're gonna have the whole New Japan family here at the rate he is going."

"Which would be freaking awesome." Pharya scoffs. "It's like WWE would have to much talent to deal with at that point."

Shinsuke chuckles. "I agree. I know one thing though."

"What's that?" Pharya raised a brow amused.

"You have to come do my entrance with me when we have the live event in Japan in a couple months. I heard from Triple H that he might make a little mixed tag match with us to really excite things." Shinsuke says excited.

"Dude no way!" Pharya jumped a bit. "I swear, me, Gallows, Anderson, and AJ were talking about how fun it's gonna be to go back. That place hasn't seen any of us since we left to come here and it's kind gonna be a bittersweet homecoming but I would love to do your entrance with you at the event. It would be awesome."

"Wait a minute." Alexa popped up. "While I was being noisy, did I hear that right? Your doing Shinsuke entrance with him?"

Shinsuke nodded. "Don't know a better person and I already know we are gonna come up with something great."

"And that will really show Bayley and Sasha that I snagged you up as my best friend first." Pharya says rubbing her hands together with a smirk. She looked to see Alexa and Shinsuke giving her weird looks, Pharya cleared her throat. "And it will also be cool for the fans and all that stuff."

"Uh, huh." Shinsuke gave her one last look before shaking his head and pulling her in a side hug. "Still crazy, crazy, crazy."

"I learned from the best buddy." Pharya patted his back. "That and how to perfect my kicks."

"A teacher is only as good as his student." Shinsuke reminds.

Pharya looked up at him from the side. "Is that another Japanese quote?"

Alexa brows furrowed. "I kinda think that was said everywhere."

"Nope it was Japan." Shinsuke stopped the debate before it started. "So what are you doing here, just visiting?"

"That and I came to see Seth Rollins." Pharya shrugged.

"I knew that was the real reason!" Alexa teased. "Ha!"

Pharya gave a playful eye roll. "Oh shut up."

Shinsuke smiled. "It's okay to admit when your in love. I for one never thought I see that day, how is Styles taking it?"

"My first really serious relationship, he's doing pretty rough." Pharya put a hand dramatically over her chest. "Day by day he is getting by but it isn't everyday he has to watch his little girl grow up."

Shinsuke copied her hand action. "I'll send my condolences."

Both of them laughed as Alexa shook her head chuckling herself.

"Well I gotta go talk up with this trainer. I'll catch up with you later Elliena, don't leave without saying goodbye to me either. I have to get your new number from you." Shinsuke started walking off. "See you Alexa."

"Don't worry I will come and find you personally." Pharya waves.

"Bye Shin." Alexa waved back at him. "Is their anybody on the NXT roster you don't know Phar?"

"Uhhhh..." Pharya thought about it. "No, not really."

Alexa shook her head. "So how has being champion backstage been, any crazy drama you had to deal with?"

"Besides those Total Diva cameras trying to get a shot of me, yes." Pharya rubbed her temples. "I been just trying to be sure things are kept in order back there. It has calmed down between Ashley and Paige and I just hope no more drama pops up."

"How is Paige doing?" Alexa questioned. "You know with her dating..." Alexa trailed off as she looked around, she leaned closer and whispered. "Alberto."

Pharya stared at her. "Alexa...his name is not illegal. You can say it out loud you know, everybody basically knows."

Alexa shrugged. "My bad but still, is she really doing okay?"

Pharya just let out a sigh. "I can't really say personally. I mean Paige is going through that stage in her life and I been through it to so you just gotta let it all play out. And just hope nobody get's hurt."

"That's what I hope to but you can't deal with it all Brooksie. Don't let them stress you out." Alexa put a hand on her hip. "Your like a big sister down here in NXT and a lot of women including myself are gonna be looking up to you when we come up. So forget the rest of them except for Charlotte, Becky, Sasha, and I guess Dana."

"And just focus on you guys huh?" Pharya smirked.

"Yeah pretty much." Alexa nodded. "NXT had you first."

"That is true." Pharya chuckled. "Don't worry you guys will always have me."

Alexa smirked. "Oh we know."

Pharya chuckled until she spotted someone. "Hey Victor." She had stopped one of the trainers that she knew worked with Colby when she saw him coming past.

"Hey, Ellie good to see you." Victor stopped with a smile. "Need something?"

"You to and yeah, is Rollins here?"

"Sure is." He nodded as he started walking again. "But he had to go see the doctor really quick."

Pharya eyes widened. "Wait why-damnit. I'll catch up with you later Bliss."

"Okay." Alexa nodded.

Pharya jogged off through the weight area to the back and into the trainers room but no one was back there. This made her get a little worried as she came back as she had checked the sectioned off gym area but Colby wasn't there either. Pharya had ran back through the workout area and headed back near all the rings. She looked around each one until she finally spotted Colby getting out of the ring. A wash of relief had washed over her as she quickly strided over to him.

Colby picked up his towel but he had to do a double take when he saw somebody coming his way. His heart leaped a bit when he saw the girl walking fastly over to him was Pharya. He was to busy focusing on how beautiful she looked to notice all the emotions written over her face.

Colby opened his mouth. "He-"

"What happened to you leg? Why did you have to go back and see the trainer?" Pharya quickly asked as she stopped in front of him in a rush. Colby opened his mouth to speak. "I wouldn't really have to ask you that if you picked up the damn phone and call someone. I know your mad and everything but a 'Hey I'm still alive and doing okay!' will go a long way with me. Do you know how worried I been about you for weeks? It doesn't matter if your gonna leave me okay." Colby brows furrowed when she said this. "But I still want to at least know that your okay Lopez. Like you could be in the hospital and I wouldn't know because you were to mad to text or call me." Pharya threw her hands up.

Colby blinked a couple times. "Well hello to you to Pharya, how you been?"

"How have I..." Pharya trailed off before punching him hard in his arm.

Colby stumbled back favoring his arm. "Ouch!" He started rubbing his arm. "Geesh I forgot how hard you hit when your mad."

"What the hell do you mean how I been? I been freaking miserable Colby, thanks for asking." Pharya said sarcastically.

"Good." Colby nodded, Pharya was about to hit him again. "Because so have I." He finished making her stop and lower her fist.

Pharya's entire expression softened. "You have?"

"Um yeah." Colby said in a duh tone. "Why wouldn't I be and where did you come up with me leaving you? By the way nothing happened to my leg I just had to get it checked out like always."

"You weren't talking to me when you came back or at all when I left. I just figured you were trying to figure out a nice way to tell me." Pharya played with her keys as she looked down.

Colby took her hand so she would stop and look at him but she still kept her head down. "Hey." Pharya slowly lifted her head to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere and me not calling or texting you probably didn't make it seem that way but I'm not. Your not the first girl to try and run from her past and that's okay as long as you don't try to run from me or anything." He smirked a bit. "Although I would catch you because I am faster."

Pharya used the back of her hand to wipe her face as she felt a bit of tears slide down one of her cheeks. She didn't really know why they were coming but she just figured it was the rest that she kept bottled up for weeks.

"You are not faster then me." She cracked a small smile as she sniffled. "Kevin is though." Colby chuckled as he pulled her in a tight hug. Pharya silently cried as she hugged him back and buried her face in his chest. "You smell like sweat."

This made him let out a laugh. "And there is the smart mouth I missed." His laughing died down as his look turned into a calm one. "I really don't want to but you know we still have to talk about this at some point."

Pharya closed her eyes. "Can't we say that we did."

"Not on this one sweetheart no." Colby sighed. "You wanna come out with me tonight? I already know your show isn't until tomorrow so you got a free day."

"Wait you mean like a date or just to go out?" Pharya made a confused face.

"Kinda a mixture of both but I just think it will be better if we are alone when we talk and not around you know, work." Colby motioned around the place. "But I do wanna see you tonight and other nights."

"As a friend or your booty call?" Pharya joked.

Colby smirked. "Both?"

"Colby!" Pharya smacked his arm as she pushed him back. He started laughing at her reaction. "Your not funny what happened to the serious moment man."

"I haven't messed with you in weeks and just really couldn't help myself." Colby put his hands up in defense. Pharya just rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head. "Now I have been practicing pretty well but did you wanna get in the ring with me."

Pharya looked at him taken back. "What about your leg?"

"Get in the ring and find out about my leg." Colby hopped up on the apron and got inside the ring. "Come on, I'll even take it easy on you."

"Excuse me?" Pharya scoffed, she took her sun shades off and put her stuff down on the side. "Your on Lopez but you asked for it."

"Oh I know what I'm asking for." Colby nods with a smirk.

Pharya fixed her hair in a messy pony tail with the hair tie on her wrist. Colby got ready as they both circled each other and he was moving more and more like nothing was wrong with his knee at all.

Both of them locked up, Pharya whipped him to the ropes, Colby bounced off and leap frogged over top of her. This shook Pharya up as she was a bit shocked as Colby took that chance to arm drag her across the ring. Pharya got to her feet and ran ducking his clothesline.

Pharya bounced off the ropes and jumped on him for a cross body but he caught her. He gave her a tilt a whirl but instead of a slam he laid her down gently on the mat so he was above her. Pharya was shocked when she felt him plant a kiss to her neck as this sent a tingle feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Colby used his other hand to brush her back as he kissed her other cheek. He pulled away to rest his forehead gently against hers. "I really missed you." Pharya looked at the brown eyes staring back at her as the emotions from earlier started to come back.

Pharya eyes watered as she leaned up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Colby sat back and hugged her back as she was now in between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he could already smell her favorite perfume that she always wore on her. It was a certain one from Air hardy that had this sweet but still almost tough smell to it and it was the scent that matched Pharya perfectly. You knew she was in a room when you smelled that.

Colby hated that she was crying and knew it was because of him. It wasn't because of Finn anymore, it was because he ignored her and made her think other things were gonna happen. This was on him and yeah he was mad at her for not telling him things sooner but it wasn't entirely her fault. The fact she came back to him and he was even able to get her to slowly forget about Finn showed him something.

"I missed you too." Pharya says quietly. Her eyes were a little red from crying as a couple tears stained her cheek and kept falling.

"We're gonna fix all this, alright?" Colby rubbed the back of her head, Pharya nodded. "I promise." His fingers played in her hair a bit. "I never like hearing you cry, you know that?"

Pharya laid her head on his shoulder. "Glad I didn't meet you when I was five then."

Colby chuckled, he sighed kissing the top of her head. He glanced up when he heard people talking and saw Finn talking with a couple of guys from NXT. Both of them saw each other earlier but acted like they didn't and he could tell people were starting to see some tension. It was bad when a Superstar walked up and asked if you and another person were okay. Colby saw it coming and mostly because when him and Finn did make eye contact it was shooting each other dirty looks or glares.

Finn caught something out the corner of his eye, he turned to see Pharya and Colby. He was a little shocked since he didn't even know she was in town but remembered their live event was here tomorrow. Finn looked to Colby who was already glaring at him as he returned the look. Colby rolled his eyes before focusing back on Pharya as he had wrapped his arms around her tighter. This made Finn scoff at his action as he knew that was to rub it in his face a bit.

Jason Jordan had came over to join the group. "Oh I didn't know Ellie was here. I should go say hi, when she's done."

Chad had looked to Finn. "Hey you alright?"

"I'm good." Finn dismissed.

"You know I can not wait until you do go up. I'm telling you that whole storyline between you, Seth, and Ellie is gonna be awesome." Chad said nudging him.

Finn smirked still watching them. "And personal." He walked off and patted Chad and Jason shoulder before heading off leaving his friends confused. Sooner or later him and Colby were gonna get in the ring and in a way he couldn't wait to show him that he is better then him in more ways then one.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, don't forget to check out the next chapter coming out this week as well. Leave a review and I will see you guys later!**


	73. Ellie Is Done

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that you guys leave and I am happy to see people are happy about the Bayley and Sasha feud for Ellie. I promise no disappointment with both of those feuds, especially with Bayley's. Anyway I know people aren't use to Finn being the bad guy and truth is he really isn't the bad guy. Not saying that there isn't gonna be a bad guy down the road but it isn't Finn trust me. But here is the update!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed AJ backstage with an annoyed look as the crowd gave him a loud reaction. He let out a sigh and looked to the side of him as the camera panned over showing Ellie who got the same loud reaction. Ellie had her body turned to the side as she was glaring at AJ with a plain expression but you could see her glare as well.

Gallows and Anderson were standing by watching as they saw this entire thing was about to implode.

AJ continued looking at Ellie from the side, he shook his head at her as he finally looked away. "I wish you would say something. You been giving me this look for twenty minutes now."

Ellie just continued looking at him as her eyes turned to slits. "I'm sorry AJ, I didn't really hear you. Maybe it's because my ear is still sore from it landing on the hard monitor." She says calmly. "When I got put through a table!" Ellie shouted making Gallows and Anderson jump wide eyed.

"I got put through a table to you know!" AJ shouted back at her. "We both did at the same time Ellie!"

"We wouldn't have if you would have just used the chair like we told you to earlier." Ellie gritted out. "A chair AJ...it was a chair...it was made to hit people!"

"Actually..." Anderson started to say.

"Don't you dare." Ellie pointed at him, he threw his hands up in defense. "Because I really want AJ to understand what I'm saying."

"What are you saying El, huh? I got hit with the chair just like you did." AJ shrugs. "But I'm a big boy and sucked it up because I know payback is right around the corner."

"Payback is around the corner huh?" Ellie poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "That's it? Like that is your excuse?"

AJ brows furrowed. "Excuse? That's not an excuse."

"It is in an excuse!" Ellie yelled as she slammed her title down on the crate. "It's the biggest excuse I have ever heard from you AJ. I swear you just don't get it!" She pulled at her hair a bit. "You don't get any of this, this is not a payback game. This is a war! A war between that has been a long time coming for all of us but you seem to have your head in the clouds. And I hate to break this to you AJ but if you don't get extreme then Roman already has you beat. Your being to nice to him and look where it got us."

"Powerbomb through an announce table." Gallows scoffed.

Ellie shot him a glare before looking back to AJ. "You know the AJ Styles I know would have hit Roman with that chair with no hesitation because he knows. He knows that you don't win titles being the good guy, you just don't. The only person that bull crap works out for is John Cena." The mention of his name got a reaction from the crowd. Ellie picked up her title and slapped it a few times. "You see this? I didn't get this being the good guy even though some people believe I really did but in reality I didn't. I won my first title by manipulating and tricking Charlotte into giving me a match at Fastlane. I made her believe I was still hurt, knowing damn well I was a 100% and ready to go. I fooled her and shattered her dreams in one night. I took something that meant the world to her and laughed about it which makes me the bad guy!" Ellie pointed to herself.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Look I-"

"Shut up!" Ellie got in his face with a serious look as both of them were know glaring each other down. The crowd started cheering this on. "I got some things to say and you are gonna listen whether you want to or not. AJ I love you to death for god sakes I would take a murder charge for you if I had to. But this is not my AJ anymore, this is a shell of what I know is under there. You know how to be extreme but you hide it here and why I don't know because you need it. Nice, friendly, and respectful AJ is not gonna win you a title. See I take pride in being the extreme woman that I am because that is how I was taught to be. My life made me extreme, you taught me to be extreme, Gallows and Anderson taught me to be the extreme. The Bullet Club taught me to be extreme damnit!" She shouted as the crowd erupted at her using the name on TV. Gallows, Anderson, and AJ looked at her in shock. "Yeah I said it and I do not give a hell who likes it or who doesn't because you need to heard this. Stephanie can fine me later." Ellie waved it off. "All of you taught me to be the person I am and to have that ruthless side to me that make people fear me. AJ..." Ellie scoffed shaking her head as she lowered her title. "We use to beat people with pieces of a chair and, do you remember why? It's because we beat the first person so bad that the only thing we had left was the pieces from the chair we beat them with the first time." AJ looked down in thought before his eyes glanced up to meet hers but saw she now looked more piss then before. "Extreme Rules is in two weeks..."

"I know that!" AJ yelled at her. "I know it's in two weeks and I know I gotta be better then I was before! You don't think that I figured that out?"

"Then act like it AJ!" Ellie threw her hands up. "Act like you are a man and got something swinging in between your legs then." The crowd oohed as AJ glared at her. "Because I am sick of Roman and his whole damn family!" She pointed a finger at him with a stern look. "The next time you get a chair in your hand and have a chance at Roman you better wear his ass out." Ellie grits out as her fist clenched. "See because if you don't AJ and that somehow leads to me getting hit in the back with a chair again. I'm not gonna come after the Usos, not Tamina, and not even Roman." Ellie took a step forward to get in his face. "I will come after you." People cheered for this as AJ continued looking at her. "Yeah I said it and you know I am not joking because I am tired of games. There is no more games! No more and when I get my hands on Tamina I swear I just might kill her. But the first person that is getting it is Jimmy Uso. You don't hit Ellie Brooks with a chair and think I will let it slide!" Ellie chuckled hysterically. "When hell freezes over it will happen!" Her face quickly turned back serious. "So AJ I want you to do two things for me sweetheart, okay? Two and the first is MAN-UP!" Ellie flipped her title over the shoulder. "And the second is the next time you get a chair you better use it or I will." She looked him up and down as she started taking her leave. "We were apart of the Bullet Club, so stop acting like you came from Japan a little Phenomenal Wuss."

Ellie walked off with an eye roll as AJ watched her still a bit in shock of what she said to him. Anderson was to busy with his jaw dropped as Gallows was also in shock.

"Say what you want but I think she was pretty calm." Gallows says.

Anderson nodded in agreement but AJ was still looking in the direction that Ellie left in.

 _Fan tweets_

 _ELLIE went off! #Smackdown_

 _SHE SAID BULLET CLUB ON WWE TELEVISION, HOLY CRAP! #Smackdown_

 _I am still in shock that she mentioned the Bullet Club! #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is the freaking best #Smackdown_

 _Now that is how you give somebody a pep talk #Smackdown_

 _Lol, she called AJ a Phenomenal Wuss #Smackdown_

 _I bet NJPW is freaking out right along with WWE right now! She really said BULLET CLUB #Smackdown_

 _I agree with Ellie when it comes to winning titles, you gotta be the bad person in a way #Smackdown_

 _Time to get extreme AJ or Ellie will help you #Smackdown_

 _Ellie looked dead serious during that whole thing, are we sure she was acting? #Smackdown_

 _The relationship between Ellie and AJ itself is Phenomenal #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is a truly the bad ass chick version of her brother #Smackdown_

 _YoungBucks tweets- Now you guys see why WWEBrooks is still our girl? Once Bullet family, always Bullet family #BulletGirl #SheIsTooSweet_

 _Kenny Omega- AJStylesOrg You better get your head together real quick before WWEBrooks kicks you in it which I wouldn't mind #JustSaying_

 _Adam Cole tweets- WWEBrooks is the voice that speaks when no one wants to and I love that_ _#EllieIsWild_

 _Candice LeRae tweets- Am I the only one who wants to be like WWEBrooks when they grow up? Lol #MissYouEllie_

 _Ellie 1st tweet- Yeah, yeah, punish me later Vince but it all needed to be said and I don't care who didn't like that I said it #ScrewYou_

 _Ellie's 2nd tweet- I am tired of the games and I meant that. I love AJStylesOrg but he needs to snap out of la-la land before I help him #WakeUpStyles_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The camera showed a big view of the crowd, Ellie's theme hit which quickly got people off their feet.

"Oh boy!" King exclaims. Ellie walked out with the title around her waist as she got a huge pop from the crowd. "It's Ellie guys! Look at her."

"Indeed there is the woman who is now trending on twitter." Ranallo says. "Our WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks." Ellie smiled looking around at the crowd before making her way down the ramp, she slapped a couple of hands. "Even though she was put through a table this past week on Raw it seems she is still in a smiling mood."

"I'm always in a smiling mood when Ellie comes out here." King says.

"That's obvious from the drool King." Byron points out amused.

Ellie grabbed a mic as she headed up the steps and went under the ropes to get inside the ring. All her hair was straightened out and curled at the ends.

Instead of her ring gear she had on faded blue, bootcut jeans with a couple rips in them. Along with a fitted long sleeve **The Club** t-shirt that had slits going down the sleeves and a heart slit cut pattern in the back as it showed her stomach a bit. And a pair of black and white converse without her hands taped up as instead she had matching black and white wristbands on.

"Aren't you guys happy to see our Women's Champion?" King question excitedly. Ellie sat indian style in the middle of the ring as she put her belt in front of her.

"I guess she wants to relax?" Byron said un sure.

"She deserves it after everything Roman Reigns and his family has been putting this young woman through." King retorts.

"Just when I thought JBL was bad." Byron shakes his head.

"Hush Byron, Ellie wants your attention." King points out.

Her music died down as all you could hear was fans still cheering for her as this made her crack a small smile and look around. It actually warmed her heart to see posters about her or that other fans made for her when they came because each one was unique.

Ellie played with the mic a bit as she held it to her lips. "Now I really wanted to come out here pissed off because I am but geez you guys make it hard." She said as the gave this a round of cheers, Ellie chuckled with a shake of her head. "You know I'm not really one to open up to people or even trust people but I need to get things off my chest. I need to because if I don't then I am gonna loose my f-in mind in this ring and you don't want that." The crowd cheered as Ellie's look was back to being serious.

"I sure don't." Ranallo says. "Ellie can be pretty scary when she is mad."

"And when she isn't mad." Byron adds on.

Ellie looked back around. "I know I'm being talked about as we speak but I could care less and I know me and AJ had a big argument. And to address some things about that, I believe in AJ Styles and I always have. I know what he is capable and I don't push you unless I do. Am I mad at AJ right now? Of course but that doesn't mean we stop being friends or I stop being there for him. I'm sure everybody watched the Podcast, me and AJ have a relationship that none of you will really understand. But for those who do...you know and that's all I will say."

"Well that's telling us." Byron scoffs.

"Hush Byron." King shushed him.

The crowd cheered as Ellie had took a pause to think. "You know a couple tweets got to me and they were of course by...Tamina." Ellie gritted out with a forced smile before it dropped back into a frown. "They were tweets about her dropping pipebomb tweets on me. Her even using the hashtag pipebomb and about how my pipebombs are weak and never will compare to my brothers." This made Ellie take a minute and look around as the crowd booed this assumption. "It got to me because I don't think everybody quite understand what a pipebomb is. A pipebomb is the truth...it's the truth others don't want you to hear it's honesty which is something a lot of people lack. The truth is basically something Tamina and her family know absolutely NOTHING about." Ellie clenched her fist. "And for the record my brother didn't just drop pipebombs, he invented them!"

The crowd erupted at this as they started up a _'CM Punk!'_ chant.

"He was the only guy to ever sit up on that damn stage and tell the truth! He let everybody back there have it and had every right to. You all don't know anything that really goes on backstage. What? Do you think what you see on Total Divas and other shows on WWE Network is a look in on our lives?" Ellie shook her head with a slight laugh. "It isn't so sorry to disappoint you but that is not our lives. Sure bits and pieces but do you really think all of that goes on behind the scenes will be showed?" Her brow raised. "If it is then you all are stupider then some of you look. See I walked into this business last year with my own agenda. It wasn't to be anything like my brother but it just so happens I am like him and that's okay because I'm not ashamed. Punk is my heart and without him I wouldn't even be interested in wrestling. Without my brother I would not even be alive because he took care of me and my sister and my mother. No one else helped or gave a crap. He was the only role model I had and I was okay with that. Yeah he made mistakes but he showed me if I learned from them that they are life lessons. Every bomb I drop I take it seriously and for Tamina to try and joke about something like that pisses me off. When one of those girls back there fail at trying to cut a real pipebomb promo on one another it pisses me off. They are so scared of what the guys backstage are gonna say that they hold back." Ellie pointed to the back. "So scared that they keep in the truth but I let it out, my brother let it out and that's why everybody loves him, loves us." The crowd cheered in agreement. "He left his mark in this business and passed the torch to me so one day our own kids will keep what we built going."

 _'CM Punk! CM Punk! CM Punk!'_ People chanted for him again.

"Does anybody know how hard it is being me and being here?" Ellie questioned seriously. "Even if I didn't have all the success I did outside WWE I would still have to walk in here with a chip on my shoulder. I would have no choice because of who I'm related to and how high he has set the bar for me. My career will never be complete until make my own legacy and set the bar even higher. I am always being watched and people just wait for me to mess up they wait to point stuff out for their own benefit. To try and make me feel like without Punk being my brother that I wouldn't even be looked at the way I am now." This made the crowd boo as Ellie poked her tongue in her cheek. "But I know that's a lie and they do to because if they didn't they would shut their mouths and try to fix whatever career they got. I been proving myself since I stepped inside of this business! I am the best female wrestler to ever lace up a pair of converse and nobody can deny that! I have been the best at wrestling since day one and it wasn't because of people telling me that. It's not even because my brother called himself that it's because I proved to myself I was the best every night I got in a ring." The crowd started cheering for her. "You see everybody has a gimmick of what they are but that's just it with me...this is who I really am. Yeah I got problems and anger issues but I have been real since day one. Not once have I ever tried to change myself, my looks, my body, nothing! Because I love who the hell I am and I was made this way for a reason." Half the crowd started cheering for her.

 _'Ellie Brooks! CM Punk! Ellie Brooks!'_ Fans started having a chanting war but it was more Ellie chants.

"But you know sooner or later you start to question...why am I really here?" Ellie looks down as she drew circles in the mat with her finger. "For months I had to deal with people ganging up on me or treating me like I'm nothing or without any respect. See all they saw was I had no one and they took advantage of that like a lot of people in my life and just like then nobody said a thing!" Ellie's hand shook as her look turned to a sad frown. "A lot of people bullied me at some point in my life or took advantage of the state I was in and tried to use me. Since the end of November I had to deal with guys like Sheamus, Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, Rusev, Barrett, Vince McMahon, the Usos, and Roman Reigns." She got angrier as her chest was slowly heaving in and out. "Left and freaking right I was getting pushed around and for what huh?! Because I didn't back down from any of you? Because I fought back? Or maybe because you still had hate for my brother and saw it as a way to finally get your anger out?" Ellie shook her head with a forced but sad smile. "All everybody really gives a crap about is themselves. I mean look at this little girl in the front right here." Ellie pointed to a girl in the crowd as the camera showed her for a brief moment. "She could be going through hell right now but you would never know it because of how she smiles and that's what I do in a way. I laugh, or brush it off because it's all I can do. I keep everything to myself because even when I let it out nobody will care, so why should I? Why should I cry if those tears dry up in the next minute?" Ellie stood up slowly with her title. "It doesn't make sense so you ask yourself, when does all this pain stop and go away?" She got quiet. "And the cold hitting truth is it doesn't...it never does or will. Which is why I don't get happy because even when you do...it gets taken from you by something. And see that seems to sum up my life because everything I have ever cared about was taken by death, walked out, or just was straight up ripped away from me. That's why I fight so hard because I know how it feels." Ellie points to herself as her voice cracked. "I know how it feels to have nothing, to struggle and feel like the entire world is against you. I hurt just like all of you, I cry, I get lonely, and I want something back that I lost. I know I come on TV but that is the only difference between me and every other person. Because in the end I am in the body of a grown woman with the heart of a little girl and that is the most fragile heart in the world." Ellie eyes watered a bit. "See a lot of people scream they are the victims and complain about it. But the real victim say nothing until were ready to and I'm tired of being the victim." Her sad look turned into a glare. "Tamina did something to me when she put me through the table and she showed me that the time for games is over and she is right." Ellie looked up with a stern gaze. "It is over...for everyone."

She dropped the mic as the crowd gave this a loud reaction, Ellie got out of the ring and headed up the ramp. Some of the fans were saying stuff to her but she just continued to the back without a word.

The commentators were still a bit in shock.

"Wow." Byron finally says something. "Guys I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Inside hurt is the worst pain." King says.

Ranallo shook his head. "In all the years I have known Ellie...I mean I have never seen that side to her. And I don't know if that is a good thing or bad."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Now that Ellie was an emotional pipebomb #Smackdown_

 _I almost teared up a bit, Ellie made some good points #Smackdown_

 _Aw I just wanted to go hug her she looked ready to cry #Smackdown_

 _That is something you can't script #Smackdown_

 _Ellie may be crazy but she really does have a heart #Smackdown_

 _I feel bad for Ellie #Smackdown_

 _Ellie showing people that she is no different from us and I love that, I love her! #Smackdown_

 _Ladies and gentlemen that is the reason Ellie Brooks is a role model #Smackdown_

 _That made me sad but made me love Ellie more #Smackdown_

 _Is anybody else thinking half of that was about Seth Rollins or is it just me? #Smackdown_

 _No matter what Ellie does she will always be my favorite Wrestler and it's because of stuff like this #Smackdown_

 _Ellie dropped a pipebomb about pipebombs and it kinda hit the heart to #Smackdown_

 _Alot of what she said really made me cry because it is tough feeling like the world is against you #Smackdown_

 _The real victim...really is Ellie #Smackdown_

 _Sasha Banks tweets- I guess there is a heart underneath all that crazy, for once I actually wanted to hug WWEBrooks_

 _Becky Lynch tweets- She may be crazy but Ellie shows what hurt does to you and why she fights. I think we all can relate to that_

 _Bayley tweets- No one understands WWEBrooks because they don't know her but I do and I always will be there for her even when she doesn't want me to be_

 _Ellie tweets- I said what I did because it was time for me to and I think people needed a little lesson about pipebombs. I said I was tired of games and meant just that #NoMoreGames_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie had her title with her as she walked backstage from coming back from the ring. A interviewer tried to stop her but she just kept on walking past. Ellie saw somebody waiting and came to a slow stop with a confused expression.

"Uh shouldn't you be in a hospital bed somewhere?" Ellie questioned.

The camera moved to show Dean Ambrose waiting with his normal clothes on as always. The only difference is his hair was dry and as usual he had on his leather jacket.

Dean gave a shrug. "I don't know if you really know me but hospitals don't hold me." Ellie smirked at that. "Besides I'm fine and I just needed to stop by and pick this up." He gave a pat to the small black suitcase next to him.

Ellie eyed it suspiciously as she pointed to it. "I-Isn't that Chris Jericho's suitcase?"

"Yup." Dean nodded. "I got his light up jacket in here to."

"Oh he is gonna be so pissed." Ellie chuckled. "Please tell me you are gonna return everything?"

Dean thought about it before giving his famous. "Nope."

Ellie shakes her head. "I got a feeling of how it's gonna end but he has it coming, is your head okay?"

"Say whaat? Somebody was worried about me, weren't you?" Dean teased with a smirk, Ellie simply rolled her eyes. "Now that doesn't happen everyday. I almost feel touched unless you wanted to be the one to touch me instead."

"Not even if you were wrapped in plastic first." Ellie said seriously.

Dean put his hands up in defense. "Relax crazy I was joking but I just wanted to check on you."

"Check on me for what?" Ellie raised a brow. "I'm fine."

"Brooks." Dean gave her a look.

"I am."

"Ellie." Dean said again as this time he was serious. Ellie just looked away while putting a hand in her back pocket. "Look if this is about R-"

"Don't." Ellie stopped him. "Just, don't. This has nothing to do with that it has everything to do with the people back here."

"Yet half of these people didn't start doing that until a person left. Then you slid certain things in there that I know not a lot of people caught. I was almost one of those peoples but I caught it anyway." Dean waved it off. "My point is you were this close to a breakdown on national television. I seen A LOT so I know when they are coming so are you sure you don't wanna tal-"

"I said no!" Ellie threw her hands up. "Geez all you and AJ wanna do is talk about it and I don't so stop. People come and go in your life and you learn to cope with it. So drop it and if that is all your gonna talk about then just leave me alone."

Dean shook his head at her seeing through her lie. Ellie said nothing as she walked past him in a hurry so he couldn't stop her. She took her title off her shoulders as she yanked the Women locker room door open and slammed it behind her.

Ellie held her title as she rested back against the door with a defeated look. Her bottom lip quivered as tears started falling rapidly down each cheek. Ellie slid down the door as she rested her head in her knees and started to cry while letting out small sniffles and whimpers. She ran a hand through her hair as her eyes started to get puffy from crying, Ellie rocked a bit to keep herself calm but it wasn't working.

All she wanted was to go back to being happy but even with AJ, Gallows, and Anderson there she still wasn't really happy. It was something missing and it wasn't Dean, she didn't know what is was but it was starting to get to her. For weeks all she had was bottled up pain that had to be addressed or she was gonna explode but even though she let it all out in the ring, it still hurt. The pain was still there and it was starting to get unbearable but she didn't know what to do or who to talk to anymore.

Taking the back of her hand, Ellie tried whipping her face a bit but tears kept coming which made her stop and give up. Her fist clenched against the fabric of her jeans as she brought them up to hold herself for comfort. "W-What's wrong with me?" Ellie choked out as she broke down crying. "I just don't g-" Ellie closed her eyes shaking her head as she continued letting out small cries.

* * *

 **That was the first part to this two part Smackdown. This was the first time Ellie dropped an emotional statement on everybody. What did you think of it or what it meant? Did you think it was just about you know who or is it a lot more behind it. Don't forget to leave me a review and everything and I will see everybody later during the week for part two and another Pharya/Colby chapter on it's way as well.**


	74. What Kind Of Dictation?

**Authors Note- Thank you if you left a review for the last chapter. We are only two more Raw and Smackdowns away from Extreme Rules and I can't wait. A lot of things people aren't gonna see coming and I also can't wait for the Triple H vs Seth Rollins feud to start. Mostly because I'm a big fan of Triple H but I'm really tired of the WWE Women's title being passed around. It was okay the first time but now it is just straight up annoying and that is something that won't be happening in this story. Sorry but switching around the title gets old really quick. Anyway here is the next two chapters!**

* * *

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Karl Anderson who had his hands on his hip. "Listen I get you two are upset and you got your own issues over there. That was obvious from that bomb you dropped on everybody but let me tell both of you something. You two at each other throats or mad at the other is what Roman and his family wants."

The crowd cheers as the camera moved back to show Ellie and AJ Styles standing on the opposite sides of him. Ellie held her title on her shoulders as she kept her look elsewhere. AJ simply had his arms crossed as he leaned against the work crates with his gear on.

"Karl is right. Look at this, you two didn't use to act like this towards the other, come on." Luke nudged Ellie who rolled her eyes. "You two are better then that and we all work better when we are all on the same page. And El we understand your issues but we need you tonight. Me, and Anderson are going against the Usos and we want you out there with us."

"Right." Anderson slapped his back. "What better way to show them that the time for games is over by stomping Tamina's head in the mat soon right." Ellie cracked a small smile at the thought. "There's that smile." He pointed. "Now can you two just makeup and let's get back on the same page already?"

They looked to Ellie who caught this with a double take as she stared at them. "Well I'm not apologizing first. I didn't do anything to apologize."

"Well neither did I." AJ shrugged. "So I guess we both aren't getting what we want, right El?"

"Oh go kick rocks." Ellie retorts. "Can you even do that AJ, huh? Can you kick rocks at another person or are you gonna hesitate because it's to hard for you?"

AJ glared. "Grow up."

"Grown down." Ellie shot back.

AJ shot her a 'Really?' look as Gallows shook his head.

"Ellie would you just-" Anderson motioned to AJ. "Just for once swallow the pride."

This made her roll her eyes. "Fine." Ellie leaned to look over at AJ. "I'm sorry...that you didn't swing the chair and your acting like a phenomenal wuss puss."

"I never heard an apology like that in my life." Anderson shook his head as the crowd laughed.

AJ poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "And I'm sorry...that you don't know how to keep you and your time of the month attitude under control."

"Oh you son of a bitch." Ellie took her belt off her shoulder.

Both her and AJ went to get in each other's face but Karl stopped them. "Whoa! Those are not apology's at all."

"Fine, I'm sorry AJ okay." Ellie threw her hands up. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just been going through a lot over here, okay? So I guess it just kinda came out."

AJ looked at her skeptical but it softened when he saw how sad she looked under all of that. For once he could tell that she really was sorry. He had to admit that Ellie had been through a lot since last year and was doing a good job at hiding it and keeping it in.

"Bring it in midget." AJ held his arm out as he motioned her to come over. "Come on."

Ellie crack a slight smile as she hugged him with a giggle. "Your short to you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." AJ rubbed her back. "I'm sorry to El." They broke the hug a bit. "I shouldn't have let you get hit with that chair and I should have knocked Roman lights out. You got a weird way of doing it but what you said was right, no more playing nice." He looked at Luke and Karl who nodded with smiles, AJ wrapped Ellie in a side hug. "Like you said earlier Ellie...games are over."

This made Ellie smirk. "The family did win the battle on Raw and who knows they might do it again tonight but there is one thing for sure." Ellie held up a finger. "The Club may not win the little battles but we always win the wars." AJ smirked a bit as he looked at her. "I got your back."

"And we got yours." AJ low fived Ellie before hugging her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Bad news for you Roman, AJ & Ellie are back on the same page #Smackdown_

 _Aww the siblings couldn't stay mad at each other for long #Smackdown_

 _Lol Ellie calling AJ a Phenomenal wuss puss made my night #Smackdown_

 _They do have a weird way of apologizing to each other #Smackdown_

 _Ellie can not help but curse lol #Smackdown_

 _Tamina and The Usos vs Ellie and Gallows, and Anderson #Smackdown_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

AJ was ringside as he watched Karl and Luke take on the Usos in a tag team match. Tamina and Roman were on the other side of the ring in the Usos corner.

Karl Anderson was taking control of the match as he had knocked Jey Uso down in the corner. AJ clapped cheering him on.

The crowd started cheering loudly when Ellie walked out from the back as this had caught the attention of everybody. Roman had nudged Tamina and motioned to the ramp.

"Look who came to watch." Byron says.

"Ellie's back!" King said happily.

"I don't think Ellie ever left King." Ranallo chuckled. Ellie threw her title over her shoulders as she made her way down the ramp with a smile. "The WWE Women's Champion who was out here earlier and I have to say after that little bomb she dropped on people. I didn't think Ellie would even come back out here. A lot of people of late have been questioning the Champs state of mind."

"What are you talking about? Ellie is great, look at her." King motions to her as the camera showed her.

"I mean King you and everyone all know that Ellie isn't the most sane person back there." Byron reminds.

"Ellie is stressed Byron." King defends. "I agree with everything that she said about people bullying her earlier and she is just tired of it."

Ranallo nods. "Ellie has been the target for a lot of people and I can't say her time here in WWE has been easy but somehow she does it."

Ellie slapped a couple of the fans hands as she was about to walk around the other side to avoid Roman and Tamina. She stopped and wagged her finger before walking in their direction instead which made the crowd cheer for her.

"Uh, oh." Byron watches this. "Ellie was about to take the other way but I guess she changed her mind."

Ellie walked past Roman but stopped in the face of Tamina and smiled. "It's not polite to stare Mina."

Tamina brows furrowed together. "You got five seconds to keep walking."

"Orr?" Ellie motioned for her to continue. She let out a scoff as she held her title up in her face. "I'm the Champ babycakes which means I can go anywhere I want when I want. But I can tell you when to move...just like my sister in law did."

Tamina went to launch at her but Ellie moved, Roman grabbed Tamina back. Ellie stuck her tongue out at her before happily skipping over to AJ who chuckled when he watched the whole thing.

"Ellie is just..." Byron chuckles slightly. "She just doesn't care. I mean it makes her feel better to get under the other persons skin."

"You would to if you had that kind of power Byron." King insults him.

"Well it looks like Ellie is coming out here to watch the match. I'm guessing her and AJ Styles has made peace." Ranallo points out. The camera showed Ellie with her arm around AJ as she watched the match with him.

"Good, it is hard to see good sibblings like them fight." King says with a nod.

"Oh please." Byron rolls his eyes.

Ellie glanced over to see Tamina glaring at her. This made her roll her eyes and look back at the match but she could still feel her staring. Jey Uso was slowly starting to get back into things and take over the match, Ellie slapped the apron a couple of times.

"Come on Anderson! Keep him down buddy and what the hell are you staring at!" Ellie snapped her head to Tamina. "You got a eye problem or something?"

"If I do your not gonna fix it Brooks so shutup!" Tamina shouted back. "Stay over there with your soccer mom haircut brother." She waved her off.

Ellie eyes widen. "No she did not...did she just." She tailed off looking to AJ before back at Tamina. "Don't you talk about AJ's hair! Only I can do that and instead of talking about his tell your cousin stop using so much leave in conditioner when he comes out here! I can smell that crap all the way over here, he does know they make the kinds for guys right?" Her brow raised.

People were laughing as they caught the argument between them.

"Oh go to hell!" Tamina slammed her hands down on the mat.

Ellie did the same. "Only if you promise you and your family won't show up! But I already know they will!"

"They really hate each other." Ranallo points out amused. "Ellie has a comeback for everything doesn't she."

"Well let's not forget who she is related to." Byron says.

AJ patted her back. "Relax kid."

"That thing started it!" Ellie pointed.

Jey Uso got Anderson in the corner, he backed him up and hit him with a hard chop to the chest. Ellie winced when Jey did it again as the sound impacted around the arena.

"We have Roman Reigns, Tamina, AJ Styles, and Ellie Brooks at ringside giving their moral support." Ranallo said. Jey lifted Anderson up to show his chest more before hitting him with another sharp chop to the chest.

"Yeah." King scoffs. "Ellie is dressed for a fight like earlier. I'm afraid we can expect more then moral support before this night is over."

"The Usos showing a new found edge to their game." Ranallo says. Jey grabbed Karl and went to whip him out of the corner but Anderson reversed it. "Jey Uso, reversal by Anderson." Jey baseball slid to a stop. "Baseball slide in the corner by Uso." Anderson ran to him as Jey ducked his clothesline and jumped on him with a tilt a whirl to bring him down for a pin. "Crucifix roll up."

"One!"

"Two!"

Anderson kicks out as both men rolled up to their feet.

"Oh I thought that was a sushi roll up." King jokes. Jey turned around right into a big knee to the gut by Anderson. Ellie clapped with a nod as she smiled. "That put a smile on the face of Ellie."

"Yeah and a frown on the face of Roman Reigns." Byron said as the camera showed Roman not happy. "Only Ellie smiles when people are in pain."

"Stay on him!" Luke shouts.

Anderson kicked Jey on the side of the head which sent him down to the mat in pain

"That's right!" AJ claps.

Jey stumbled around as Anderson dragged him up to his feet and hit him with a right hand which sent him falling back to the ropes.

"Karl Anderson on the attack with that right hand." Ranallo calls it, Anderson hits Jey with another one. "And another right hand to the forehead of Jey Uso."

Anderson pulled on Jey's hair to smack him a few times. "You wanted this right! This is what you wanted!" He smacked his head a couple of times.

The ref backed Anderson up a bit, Ellie quickly pulled on Jey's hair. "Look at Ellie, look at Ellie." Ranallo points. Jey was squirming and trying to get her to let go. "She is trying to rip the hair out of the head of Jey Uso!"

"Hey!" Jimmy jumped off the apron.

Ellie quickly let go and stood back innocently by AJ. Roman and Tamina were about to go over there with Jimmy but the ref stopped all three of them and sent them back.

AJ smirked putting his arm around Ellie who just played with her nails.

The ref pointed at Ellie who glanced up. "I'm watching you Ellie!"

"Hey she didn't do anything!" AJ called back.

"Right!" Ellie cosigned. "At least nothing he saw."

Tamina pointed at Ellie as Roman had a arm around her to keep her from going over there. "I swear she is gonna get it."

"Ellie is so sneaky you have to watch her." Byron reminds. "When your out there with The Club you have to have eyes in the back of your head."

Anderson winked at Ellie who gave him a thumbs up. He waited for Jey to get to his feet a bit before running to the ropes, Anderson bounced off as Jey met him halfway with a dropkick. Ellie covered her eyes but made a space to peak out one. Jey Uso was getting hyped as Jimmy, and Roman were cheering him on along with the crowd.

"Uce!" Jey shouted.

 _'O!'_ The crowd cheered back.

"Uce!" Jey called out again.

 _'O!'_ The crowed called out.

"For god sakes we'll be here all night." Ellie threw a hand up.

Jey let out a yell as he ran and hit Anderson with a splash in the corner. Anderson held his chest as Jey backed up and ran for it again but Anderson sent him over the ropes. Jey went over the top and fell onto the floor hard. Roman moved from Tamina to go over and check on Jey who had stumbled back to the floor hurt.

"You alright?" Roman questioned.

"Come on Uce!" Jimmy clapped for him.

"Get up Jey you got this!" Tamina slammed her hands on the steps.

"No he doesn't!" Ellie called out. This made Tamina snap her head to her. Ellie put her hands up in defense with a playful pout. "Just saying."

Jey was holding his leg as he sat up, Roman kept his distance but was still making sure he was okay.

"WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns, tending to his cousin." Ranallo says.

"Don't have him touch him, he can't touch him." King repeats.

Anderson went over to the ropes and stuck his foot through. He pressed the bottom of his boot to the side of Roman's face before mushing him back. The crowd oohed as Ellie's jaw dropped with a smile.

"Oh!" Ranallo exclaims.

"Well you can be touched." King reminds amused. "You can be touched."

"Oh snap." AJ found that a bit funny as he snickered.

"Oh no." Byron shook his head. "Oh no." Anderson teased the crowd, Roman took in what had just happened. Roman dropped his belt and slid in the ring as the crowd started cheering. "Wait, wait, wait!"

Roman speared Anderson to the mat and started hammering away on him as the bell rang "Reigns spears down Anderson!" Ranallo calls it. Gallows got in the ring and started attacking Roman to get him off of Anderson. "What is going on, things have just broken down."

Jimmy got in the ring and jumped on Gallows, AJ threw his vest in the time keepers area as he ran back and slid in the ring.

"Look here comes AJ Styles!" King points out.

Jey had got back into things and grabbed up AJ as all six men were now brawling in the ring. Ellie was still laughing at how Anderson mushed Roman with his boot.

"All this going on and Ellie is still laughing at how all of this started." Byron says as the camera showed her going into a fit of laughter.

The crowd cheered when Tamina ran around the ring, Ellie was in the midst of turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw Tamina coming and stopped laughing.

Ellie shook her head. "No touchy!"

Tamina speared Ellie down to the floor.

"Ooh!" Ranallo reacts. "Tamina taking a page out of Roman's book and speared down Ellie. I saw that coming." Ellie started fighting back as she kicked her off of her, Tamina rolled back and went to grab her but got smacked across the face. "Ouch!"

Ellie quickly slid in the ring as Tamina had followed her but was caught off guard when Ellie jumped on her with a scream and took her down to the mat.

The crowd cheered as both girls started fighting and rolling around on the mat. All the guys had someone in the corner fighting with them.

"We got a big brawl in the ring!" Ranallo shouts excited. "Look at Tamina and Ellie, good grief those right hands!"

"You just knew this had to happened with all eight of them at some point. It was gonna go down like this." Byron says hyped.

"Chaos at it's best, look at this." King chuckles.

Refs came down to the ring to break it up and get all of them apart. Ellie was covering up from Tamina hits, she took her legs and put them over her shoulders to flip it so she was on top. She grabbed the back of Tamina's head and started landing right punches on her.

"And referee's now trying to come down to try and restore order." Ranallo said.

"Good luck on that!" King says. "I mean this is totally out of control."

It was complete crazy in the ring as they managed to get Anderson out, Gallows had dragged AJ out with him. The refs turned their attention back to Ellie and Tamina and started pulling the girls apart. Roman and the Usos started trying to help.

"This match has been thrown out and we got some order but they are trying to get Ellie and Tamina apart." Ranallo calls it. "Just like before these two women have to be literally pulled apart."

"Get em apart guys." King says.

Anderson and Gallows grabbed Ellie when they got her by the ropes and pulled her out from under the ropes.

"You get your hands off her!" Anderson yelled as he pointed at one of the Usos.

"Keep that crazy girl out there!" Jey shouted.

"What?" AJ shouted as he went to go around the other side to get back in the ring but the refs stopped him.

 _'Let them fight! Let them fight!'_ The crowd shouted.

Refs and security now were in the ring to keep, Roman, The Usos, and Tamina in while the others kept The Club out.

Ellie held her mouth as she backed up the ramp with Gallows and Anderson. AJ was backing up as all of them were still fussing back and forth with the Roman and his family.

"Well what are we going to do?" King questioned. "Are we gonna have the match?"

One of the refs handed Ellie her title as she snatched it from him. "Give me that title nobody told you to touch that."

"You look like your bleeding a little!" Tamina calls out.

"You won't be talking with a broken jaw!" Ellie went to lunge back down the ramp but the refs caught her and dragged her back up near the guys.

Gallows and Anderson pushed them back as AJ pulled Ellie further up the ramp with him as they stopped.

AJ had got a mic. "Hey, hey." He got their attention. "I thought this was supposed to be a new era huh? Or is that just for RAW? No this is Smackdown and I say we finish what we started right now!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Is AJ serious?" Byron asks. "Are we gonna see it?"

 _'Here comes the money!'_ Shane McMahon theme song hit as the arena up roared.

"Oh boy!" Ranallo started getting excited.

Shane came running out doing his little dance. "It's Shane O Mac!" Byron says happily.

Ellie turned around with her brows furrowed as she looked at Shane who nodded at the situation. His theme song started to die down as the crowd was still cheering for him.

"Alright, AJ that isn't a bad idea. I'm on board with it because I for one agree with you, this is a new era and we all know this isn't gonna end tonight. But it's worth a try and a shot so that match will happen right now between Roman, The Usos and the three of you." Shane says as the crowd cheered for this. "The only thing is Tamina, and Ellie." Both girls looked at him. "You two can not seem to keep your hands off the other and just don't know how to quit when you do get your hands on each other. So next week on RAW it will be Tamina vs the WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks one on one and maybe you can get that anger out."

The crowd started up a _'YES!'_ chant as Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes!" Byron cheered.

"But as for tonight." Shane held up a finger. "To be sure more chaos like this doesn't happen. There will be no distractions because Ellie and Tamina are both banned from ringside tonight."

The crowd cheers as Ellie eyes widened in shock. AJ, Gallows, and Anderson looked to the ramp with glares.

"Are you kidding me?" AJ yelled.

"Game changer." Ranallo says.

"Big game changer." King nods.

"You can't do that to her!" Anderson shouted.

"What did you just say!" Ellie shouted at him, she snatched the mic from AJ. "You can do that to me Shane, you can not do that. Where is Stephanie? She will not let you do this to me you do not tell me what I can or can't do!"

"Actually I do." Shane says matter factly. People in the crowd laughed as some of them started cheering. "My sister isn't here tonight which means you are going to listen to me Ellie. And if you don't then we can always take the title and-"

Ellie hugged the belt to her and drew away from him. "Don't you even think about it Shane. I swear if you touch it or me I'll knock you ass until I do hear cha ching sounds money man."

Shane eyes widened as the crowd laughed. "You are a very angry woman aren't you?"

"You damn right I am!" Ellie shouts. "Because you can't do this to me!"

"Well I just did. So get to the back and Tamina that goes for you as well. May the best three man team win tonight." Shane salutes them off as his theme hits.

Byron laughs at Ellie who still had her jaw dropped. "Ellie is still in shock but guys we are about to get our match and on RAW Tamina and Ellie are gonna be in a match."

"Makes me wanna fast forward two days." King joked. "Can you just imagine what Tamina and Ellie are gonna do to each other?"

"I'm a little scared to find out what these six guys are gonna do right now. The Club's biggest asset taken away and Roman's cousin Tamina taken away tonight." Ranallo explains. "This should be great."

"Not for Ellie." Byron continues to enjoy Ellie kirking out. "She is really upset."

"That is not funny Byron." King scolds.

 _Fan tweets_

 _The way Ellie screamed before Tamina speared her was funny as hell #Smackdown_

 _What? No more Ellie tonight, aw come on Shane #Smackdown_

 _This war between the eight of them is getting crazy man and I love it, team Club all the way #Smackdown_

 _Ellie vs Tamina is booked for RAW and I'm already setting the DVR because we know how chaotic that's about to be #Smackdown_

 _Shane just put Ellie in her place #Smackdown_

 _Beating Shane until she hears cha ching sounds, Ellie is crazy lol #Smackdown_

 _Lmao poor Ellie #Smackdown_

 _Ellie 1st tweet- Are you freaking kidding me right now Shane? If anybody should be banned from something it should be you! #IHaveRights_

 _Ellie 2nd tweet- Ooh I can't wait to smack Tamina into every corner on RAW. She better hope I don't smack her samoan butt with a coconut #IWillDoIt_

 _Later Ellie tweets- He didn't want me out there because of chaos but yet the match ended in chaos anyway? And The Usos cheated to. What kind of dictation... #OnlyShaneOMac_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about everything. The next update will be more chapters I promise and also I saw people commenting about Ellie turning heel and right now that won't happen. It will happen but not now and she isn't a heel or a face right now and that's kind of how it's gonna stay until I get to the draft. After that I will choose what part she will play, a heel or a face. So I know you want to see her as a heel but you have to be patient and let me slowly work my way up to that. Hope people understand and thank you!**


	75. Every Problem Has A Source

**Authors Note- HAPPY NEW YEAR. Glad to have had this story for a year now, I didn't really start on it until 2016. I came back to it because I saw I could still do something with it and all I had to do was re write the first three chapters and that was all she wrote from there. Also to answer Tazzy question left in the reviews, I would have to say Smackdown Women's division is better. The whole show is better then RAW to me. I only watch it for Seth Rollins, Charlotte, Sasha, Bayley, Kevin Owens, and Chris Jericho. Other then that RAW is pretty boring compared to Smackdown. Then again that is just my opinion but a different spin will be put on things when we get to the Draft and more people being called up. Anyway, onto chapter 74 and can you believe how close we are to 90 chapters? Soon it will be one hundred and I can't wait!**

* * *

Both Pharya and Colby were still in the ring in the Performance Center.

Pharya sat up and wiped her face. "Sorry, how long was I holding you?"

Colby shrugged. "For probably like ten minutes at the most but I was cool with it." He helped her out and used his thumb to brush some of the tear stains off her cheek. "Missed that feeling anyway."

"Of being held?" Pharya raised a brow.

"What?" Colby gave her a look. "I like affection in the other way to you know."

Pharya playfully rolled her eyes. "Could have fooled me."

"Oh shutup." Colby shoved her back as she started laughing. "I just need to find one of the trainers and then we can leave on out of here, okay?"

Pharya nodded. "Okay." She glanced down at his leg that now didn't have anymore stitches in it. Instead it was replaced with a scar. "I can't believe you really did it." Pharya shook her head with a smile. "I knew you would."

"All I am is cleared for ring work." Colby says. "When I finally get that call to come back in the ring I will be better. But I don't think I could have done any of this without you."

"I didn't do any of the work." Pharya blinked confused. "You did Colby and it only took six months."

Colby stood up and gave her his hand as he helped her up. "Yeah but those six months wouldn't have been bearable without you." Pharya smiled. "I mean you helped me just finally put my life back together and focus back on wrestling. Even with your schedule you still showed up to appointments, physical therapy, training for in ring work. Remember what you said in the hospital?" Pharya brows furrowed as she tried thinking about it. "You said not to care what doctors say and if I really want to I can be back in seven, six or even eight months."

"Exactly." Pharya nodded. "Now look at you. Your gonna be better then ever in that ring."

Colby simply hugged her which made Pharya smile and hug him back. "Thanks to you and everybody else I am."

"And don't forget yourself." Pharya poked his back.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Of course myself."

Pharya chuckled. "But don't thank me for doing my job as a girlfriend."

They broke the hug. "Actually you were doing it before we were even really dating."

"Because I was just the friend back then." Pharya shrugs.

"Let me guess. When we made it official is when you became the girl part?" Colby questions.

"Yeah...wait." Pharya brows knotted together as she looked to Colby who smirked. Her eyes widened as she smacked his arm. "Colby!" He started laughing at her. "That is not funny."

"It's a little funny." Colby made a space between his fingers. "I think the WWE 24 guys wanna speak to you in a bit." He motioned to the camera guys that were coming. "I'll be ready in twenty."

"Alright." Pharya nodded.

Colby softly pecked her lips, he pulled away and started getting out of the ring. "Make sure you get her good side guys." He jumped down with ease and started walking off.

"So you want them to film from each angle?" Pharya leaned on the ropes. Colby glanced back at her with a smirk as he shook his head and kept walking. One of the guys chuckled as this made Pharya let out a giggle. "I think that's what he meant. Can you guys do that?"

"Yes mam Ms. Brooks." One of them nodded.

"Then let's do this." Pharya clapped her hands together.

After filming what they needed for Colby's 24, Pharya had to take a break and get herself together. It was good to see a lot of people from NXT again. She had even bumped into Jason Jordan and Chad Gable who almost reminded her of The Young Bucks at times. When she was at NXT they were like annoying big cousins but she loved hanging out and traveling with them a couple times for shows.

"Ellie." A voice called out trying to get her attention.

Pharya did a double take as she stopped and looked to her left to see Lana walking over to her. Her brow raised when she saw camera's following behind Lana.

"Uhh." Pharya trailed off still confused.

Lana smiles as she stopped in front of her. "I heard you was here I thought I missed you." Her accent was gone as she was talking in her normal english voice.

"Nope still here waiting for Rollins to finish up." Pharya says as she gave her a small hug. "Good to see you here though. I see your dressed for training."

"Yeah." Lana nods excited. "That's something I actually wanted to talk to you about."

"Ring work?" Pharya asked, Lana nodded. "Okay we can but since this is business related. I kinda am gonna need these Total Diva camera's out my face. Nothing personal guys I just get enough when I'm on the clock and don't really wanna be seen on the show like that."

Lana nods. "It's okay. Can you guys stop for a bit, please?"

"Yeah sure, cut." One guy called out. "Don't worry that's the only footage we will ever get of you on any season Ellie."

"Thanks J." Pharya waved. She waited until they all moved to focus back on Lana. "Now what's up"

"I know your a really busy person and your schedule is crazy. But I just wanted to know the next time you come back down here if you can help me with some moves in the ring?" Lana asked nervously. "It's just Currano said a lot of new things are coming up and I might be going to NXT and stuff like that. I just want to be ready and train more and not be forgotten or anything. I know new girls are gonna be brought up soon to so you know."

Pharya nods. "That's true, not all excited about that last part. Not to many faces I'm ready to see but I get where your coming from with this. So next Friday I'll train you, sound good?"

"Yes!" Lana jumped. "Thank you so much. I was just a little bit nervous to ask you with you know everything going on. I just didn't wanna add to your stress or anything."

"Well I thank you for considering that." Pharya says with a smile. "But I do see your trying and being the Champ you have to be willing to help. But even if I wasn't and you needed help then just ask me, okay? I'm always back there getting into something. I may be a busy person and hard to catch but don't ever be afraid to approach me about something. I don't care if it's ring wise, locker room problems, anything...I'm back there."

"Thank you." Lana hugged her relieved. "I'll keep that in mind and so I'll just text you Thursday for a meet up time."

"Sounds great." Pharya nodded, both girls pulled away. "Keep up the good work Lana and we are gonna talk about that ring attire to."

"Yes mam." Lana chuckles. She backed up and waved. "See you at Raw, Ellie."

"See you." Pharya waves back at her.

Pharya wasn't really one to get involved with everything that goes on backstage but she liked a peaceful locker room. Not to mention with her being Champion a lot of people would on instinct turn to her. Sometimes she couldn't tend to it because of how busy she was but she was starting to make time for people. The only girls she hung with was the Four Horsewomen or the Five Horsewomen they were calling them now that Pharya was added by the girls, the rest of the WWE fans and backstage hands..

It was coming slowly but Pharya was starting to be more friendly with the other girls backstage. Her bestfriend was still only Mercedes but she started to see all of them weren't so bad. The only thing she was worried about was how the locker room was gonna get more tensed with more faces. She wasn't looking forward to it but she was just gonna try and look at the brightside of things.

Pharya went to the back weight area as she was on her phone texting. She spotted William Regal and had started talking to him and Tensi who use to be a WWE Superstar on the main roster but was now a trainer.

"So how is the search coming for the Cruiserweight Classic, who you guys got so far?" Pharya asked.

"It's been hell." Tenso jokes making her laugh.

Regal chuckled. "It has been tough but we managed to get some cool guys. That reminds me, Paul wanted you to stop by the day we bring them here. It's only gonna be a couple more Superstars here but not to many. He just wanted to make sure you come and check things out and meet a couple of them."

"I swear my mentor is gonna start coughing up extra dough." Pharya rolls her eyes. "But in all seriousness I would love to. Just let me know the date and I will be here to meet them. Who is doing commentary?"

"Our first person is Ranallo." Regal says.

"Oh yeah." Pharya high fives him excited. "Don't know what he is saying half the time but I love it when he calls matches man."

"Wait until you hear the second one." Tensi nudges her.

Pharya looked to Regal. "Who's the second?"

Regal smiled. "Daniel Bryan."

"Shutup, what?" Pharya looked at him shocked. "Seriously? I thought he wasn't coming back. I'm so happy that he is though. I just know when you around the thing you love to do and can't do it anymore it's hard."

"That's true but Paul wants to give him a place in the company and back on WWE television and who knows it might do more good then harm. A lot of talk is coming up with things in the company and things will be changing, you of all people know that one." Regal said making her nod. "So new spots are opening up."

"Well as long as nobody gets my spot." Pharya puts a hand on her chest.

"Nobody can replace you kid." Tensi gives her a side hug. "Became our favorite since you stepped in here."

"And it's no getting rid of me now." Pharya threw her hands up. "So who else is coming down to meet the Cruiserweights?"

"Uh let's see." Tensi thought about it. "Daniel, Shinsuke, You, Bayley, Becky and I think that's it."

"And this man right here, Finn!" Regal calls out making Pharya eyes go wide as her body quickly stiffened up at the mention of his name. "Come here for a second."

Finn shook Tensi hand then Regal's. He looked to Pharya and sent a nod before looking back to Regal. "How's it going guys?"

"Good, we were just telling Pharya about the Cruiserweights and everything." Regal explains. "Your still coming to as well, correct?"

"Sure am." Finn nods. "A lot of my old friends are in there already and some of Pharya's to." He looked over at her but she just avoided eye contact and looked elsewhere. This made him shake his head with a smirk and look back to his trainers. "It's gonna be great. I can't wait to see who wins though."

"It won't be easy." Tensi scoffs.

"That is for sure." Regal nods. "Well we will catch you two kids later. Break time is over for us, back to training for us." He patted Tensi's back. "It was good seeing you today Pharya. Proud of you up there on the main roster kid."

Pharya finally cracked a forced smile. "Thanks Regal, good to know I'm making you proud."

"Just wait until this guy goes up." Tensi motions to Finn who chuckled. "I don't think the WWE Universe will be able to handle what you two are gonna come up with."

"They ain't the only ones." Pharya mumbles.

Finn caught this and bit back a laugh. "I'm sure everybody is waiting to see that unfold. We will do NXT proud."

"We know that." Tensi nods. "See you kids."

They headed off as an awkward silence fell in between them. Pharya turned around with a sigh as she looked to Finn who was already on his phone.

"Okay you knew I was about to say something to you, that's an ass move." Pharya points.

Finn continued typing. "I'm sorry Pharya. Are you finally looking and talking to me again?"

"Don't start." Pharya says sternly. "I just wanted to know if you were doing okay."

Finn darkened his phone screen and shoved it in his pants pocket with his hands. "I'm doing fine."

Pharya stared at him. "Even with a good poker face I know your lying."

"So why ask if you really know?" Finn raised a brow.

"I was just...shutup." Pharya waved him off.

Finn chuckled. "Pharya I'm fine if you really must know. I said what I had to back at London, nothing left to address. You and Colby seemed to have made up so that is over."

Pharya played with her nails. "Well were trying to but we are."

"Uh, huh." Finn nods. "You'll get there."

"You are so weird." Pharya shook her head at him confused. "One minute you hate him, now you don't. You even fussed me out."

"Can't say you didn't deserve that." Finn shrugged. "Stop always running from your damn problems and nobody would have to do this." He started walking off. "Tell your boyfriend I'll see him in the ring soon."

Pharya brows knotted together. "Wait a second, Finn." She went after him.

Finn went to another area away from all the rings as he grabbed his bag out the locker. Pharya jogged in after him as he shut the locker door.

"Now look who's runing after who." He hooked it on his shoulders.

"Cut it out. And what do you mean you will see him soon?" Pharya questioned.

"Exactly what I said." Finn says bluntly. "Our story on screen doesn't stop because of all of this. Not to mention I can show Seth Rollins that somebody is better then him in that ring. That part I'm gonna have fun with I will admit that."

"Finn don't do it." Pharya pointed at him with a stern look. "I know what you are gonna try to do and this is not gonna end well. Somebody is gonna get hurt if you take this seriously in the ring...not that the damn storyline helps but still. You and Colby need to let this go before you get in a ring together."

"I let it go." Finn admits. "Just trying to get in character that's all."

"No your not." Pharya scoffed. "Finn I told you before and I'm gonna tell you again, I get it. I get it, okay? Your hurt and don't think I'm dealing with this happily because I'm not. But I know I made the right choice by staying with Colby, and I don't care what you or anybody thinks about him. It only matters what I think and how I feel about him because I'm the one with him." She rested a hand on the side of Finn's face making him look at her. "You are the most amazing guy ever, I can't take that away from you. Your funny, sweet, and when you love you love hard. I swear one day you are gonna find somebody that's gonna kick these feelings for me right out the front door."

"Think so huh?" Finn cracked a small smile.

Pharya smiled at him as her eyes watered a bit. "I know so."

A couple tears fell down her cheeks which made Finn smile quickly drop from seeing this.

"Phar your-"

"I'm really sorry I hurt you Fergal." Pharya says as she looked him in the eyes. "I swear I am but if your gonna hate anybody it shouldn't be Colby. It should be me and me only." She took her hand down to rest at her side. "Your better then this and you know that."

Pharya backed up as she walked out, Finn watched her go with a sad look. All he wanted to do was just go after her but for once his body was stopping him from do so. The first time seeing her for months and he had to see her cry again and this time it hurt him.

Pharya used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes and get rid of any traces of tears or signs of crying. Colby had his bag around his shoulder as he was by the exit.

"I just texted you to, I said twenty." Colby says as she walked over to him. "I'm getting you a watch for Christmas. Because you and time are not friends."

Pharya shook her head with a forced smile. "Yeah, were not."

Colby looked her over. "You okay, it looks like you been crying."

"Nah I just had to wash my face." Pharya waved it off. "But you ready to go?"

He gave her a skeptical look. "Yeah I'm ready." Colby put his arm around her. "You sue your good?"

Pharya put her arm around his waist with a nod as they started heading out. "I'm positive."

* * *

 ** _Later 'Colby's hotel room'_**

Colby walked from out the hotel bedroom and through the living room to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Pharya sitting on the couch as she was just staring ahead in deep thought. It was obvious she was in her own world since she didn't even acknowledge the fact he was in the same room with her. Even though they said sorry earlier at the Performance Center it was still a bit of tense feeling in there. Mostly because neither one of them had brought up the Finn situation yet.

Colby sat next to her with a sigh and nudged her one good time. Pharya snapped out of thought as she had to do a double take.

"Oh." Pharya shook her head with a chuckle. "Sorry I didn't even know you came in here."

"I noticed that." Colby nods. "You been silent since we left, what's going on Phar."

Pharya took a silent deep breath. "Remember when I was late to come and meet you so we can leave?"

"Yeah." Colby sat up.

"Well I um...I ran into Finn while I was talking with Regal and Tensi." Pharya admits.

"Of course." Colby rolls his eyes. "What the hell did he say this time huh?"

"This time?" Pharya brows furrowed.

Colby nodded. "Yeah, me and him already had our own little words a week ago."

"Colby you didn't." Pharya sighed. "Please tell me you two didn't make it know you had an issue."

"Can't say the looks we were giving each other were helping." Colby shrugged making her throw a hand up. "Relax not a lot of people noticed it."

"The fact that one person can see that is the problem." Pharya sat up. "I don't want this to be personal. Not with what WWE has for your guys."

"It's not personal but when we get in the ring I will show his ass up." Colby scoffs.

Pharya shook her head. "You two are impossible."

"He started all of this Pharya." Colby reminds. "I'm not really to fond of somebody kissing the girl I'm with. Bad enough he knows what sex with you is like because he was your first." His fist tightened at the mention of that. "He crossed a line and if you aren't gonna push him back over it then I will. Whether it's out the ring or in the ring."

"That is exactly what I'm talking about." Pharya stood up. "I'm not gonna be apart of anything if you guys main goal is out to hurt the other. Something bad could really happen from this if you guys just don't let this go. I chose you, end of story, this is all over."

"Not it's not." Colby stood up.

"Look I think he gets it now. I really do so there is no need for you two to even feel this way." Pharya assures. "I talked to him and I told him I'm sorry for hurting him in the past."

Colby made a face. "You didn't have to apologize to him."

"Yes I did." Pharya said sternly. "He deserves that."

Colby scoffed. "I'll tell you what he deserves."

"Colby." Pharya's voice got more stern. "See this is why I didn't wanna talk about this yet."

"Well then why did you come?" Colby questioned. "Were not just gonna ice skate past all this going on. Haven't you learned from pushing things to the side?"

"Yes I did but I know when talking like this to each other is not helping either." Pharya shook her head. "This is gonna lead to fussing and I can't deal with that right now." She rubbed her temples.

"Neither can I but I'm willing to do it." Colby threw a hand up. "I don't like the guy but Finn wasn't lying about you runing from problems."

Pharya flipped her hair back. "I'm not running from anything. I just know we need to stop for a second and calm down."

"I don't want to calm down, I want to talk about this." Colby got closer to her.

"Well I don't." Pharya shook her head. "Not anymore."

"What the hell is your issue?" Colby shook his head. "It's not just Finn or any of this so what is it."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You, what is really the problem. You can't face your problems and did you ever stop to think it's because of something personal?" Colby questioned. "Maybe it's that situation with your dad because your relationship with the rest of your family is great. So it has to be."

"Let's not get into that." Pharya shook her head. "That is a whole different situation."

"No it's not." Colby shook his head. "Every main problem has it's source and yours is your dad so just say it. Look I don't know what's that like but-"

"No you don't." Pharya cut him off. "So just leave it alone."

Pharya walked off towards the room.

"I can't leave it alone." Colby shook his head following after her. "Because it's gonna be the reason this ends somewhere down the line because you can't face a problem." He watched as she was looking for something to do. "I know that he was wrong by leaving but you still had Phil."

"What's your point?" Pharya questioned as she stopped. "You think Phil filled that role completely? I love my brother to death but he isn't my father. But who cares right?"

Colby eyes softened. "Pharya."

"I mean he didn't care so I shouldn't care." Pharya scoffs. "My siblings were born and he was there. I was born and he leaves and divorced my mom at the same time." She felt her eyes getting wet and pulled at her hair. "I'm so sick of crying I swear. It just seriously pisses me off that he leaves for years then pops up like nothing ever happened. Like he didn't leave us hanging and to fend for ourselves or treat me like he hated the fact I-I was born and he probably does." Pharya broke down crying.

"Hey, don't say that." Colby pulled her in a hug.

"I don't get why he did that..." Pharya's voice cracked. "Years go by and I still don't know what I did wrong."

"Come here." Colby pulled her to the bed and let her sit down.

He stooped down and rested a hand on her lap while using the other one to caress the side of her face and brush her tears away. This was the first time he actually heard Pharya mention her dad in a long time. Her dad was a sensitive subject and Phil warned him it was and now he could really tell from how hard she cried about him. Colby was mad about the Finn situation but knew he wouldn't get anywhere with that until this was addressed.

"N-Nobody knows how it feels to feel like your the reason your family had to suffer." Pharya cried trying to hide her face.

"Look at me." Colby made her lift her head up. "You did nothing wrong. I don't care what anybody says, you can't hate a child for being born. If you do then your an idiot and dad or not he is a bigger one because he missed out on seeing a girl like you grow up. Trust me when I tell you that kharma comes back around. He can't get what he did back, no seeing you graduate, bike rides, first wrestling match. All of that he missed out on and it is gonna tear him apart for the rest of his life."

"How do you know?" Pharya sniffled.

"Because I know plenty of dads that will tell you the same thing." Colby assures. "Dad's that can't get that time back are never right after that." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know dealing with some things are scary but don't run from things like he did. Your not that girl and you don't have to be, you got me here now. I know maybe your dad made it seem like it's okay but its not...it just hurts more. But you were born for good reasons...you would have never met me if you weren't." Pharya lips trembled in a smile as she chuckled a bit. "We'll get through it and I meant that. Even if we gotta go poke around in the past to get the answer, which can be good or bad. I'll just be sure to do it away from sharp objects though."

Pharya shook her head using a hand to wipe the other side of her face. "Can we not make me cry anymore today though?"

"I agree with you on that." Colby nods. "We can go take a walk and ease back into this Finn thing."

"Can we go later?" Pharya asked.

"Yeah." He took his hand down from her face. "What do you wanna do until then?"

"Just lay with you." Pharya eyes flickered up to look at his.

Colby stood up and got in the bed behind her. He laid down as Pharya laid down and rested her head on his chest, Colby put an arm around her.

"I don't know about anybody else but I love that you were born." Colby says.

Pharya let out a small chuckle. "Thank you Colby..." Her smile turned into a sad frown as she hugged his waist. "for everything."

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter. More chapters will be coming out later this week. Looks like there is a real reason for Pharya's running problem and it has something to do with her dad. Who we will meet later in the story but not soon though. Do you really think Finn is over it or Colby will get over it? And how is Pharya gonna deal with her issues? Gotta read to find out, leave a review telling me what you think and I'll see you guys soon when we take thing back on screen.**


	76. No More Goodbyes

**Authors Note- So I got a four chapter update for you guys. Been a long time since I got out four chapters in one weekend but I am pretty determined and who isn't ready for Extreme Rules? I mean come on we came a long way, right? Also I'm sorry about not doing the small movie I promised but I was just focused on writing more chapters to catch up to things. There is no need to be rude when asking about it though, could have asked me in a nicer way. Besides I'm following the story timeline so I wasn't plan on getting it out until December time in the story anyway. So I am pretty sorry about that but things happen and anyway I want to thank the people that left a review for the last chapter. Continue to support and to my new followers, don't forget to leave reviews. Speaking of reviews we are almost to 600 and almost to 80 chapters, one step away from 90 and 100.**

* * *

Pharya woke up to see she was still sleeping next to Colby and smiled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't even know they both fell asleep but after all the crying she did she needed a nap. Pharya moved his arm to sit up, she ran a hand through her hair to push it back.

Colby was still asleep peacefully as she got up and went out of the room. Pharya walked over to the couch where her phone was and saw she had a missed FaceTime from Mercedes, and Allen. Mercedes was probably sleep by now so she decided to give Allen a call back first.

It rung a couple of times before he answered it and appeared on the screen.

"About time somebody uses her call back button." Allen jokes. "You look like hell Phar."

"Thanks AJ." Pharya said sarcastically as she gave a slight smile and sat down. "I was asleep, but where are you?"

"Just got back from the signing with the guys and Jericho. You know we got Hawaii to do in a couple of days so your gonna be with us." Allen reminds.

"Oh joy." Pharya playfully rolled her eyes. "Does this mean uncle Allen is gonna be there? Or Nature hoot?"

"You know they might darlin." Allen says in a deep southern voice. "Can never be to sure but I'll make a couple of calls for yah and we'll see."

Pharya chuckled. "Oh gosh."

Allen snickered. "But how did it go? You still in a relationship?"

"Yeah, I am." Pharya nodded. "I ran into Finn earlier before I left with Colby."

Allen sighed. "And how did that go?"

"Horrible." Pharya palmed her forehead as she hung it in shame. "I ended up crying. I just want him to be happy and not to hate Colby. If he should hate anyone it should be me."

"But you know that isn't gonna happen Phar, come on." Allen gave her a look. "We all know Finn. He is a good guy and would I trust him with you to, of course. But you and Colby just...look I can't explain it. All I know is that even with Finn around all those years I never seen you more happy then you have been with Colby." Pharya lowered her hand to look at him. "Think of me and Wendy for a second. It's hard to explain but we just belong together and that's the same with you two."

Pharya nodded. "I know and before you think what I think your getting at. I'm not leaving Colby but I just want to help Finn even though he did say he was over it."

"Do you believe that?" Allen raised a brow.

"No." Pharya said seriously. "I known Finn since I was eighteen. I know when he is over something and when he isn't."

"Look you really wanna help Finn?" Allen asked, Pharya nodded. "Keep your distance." This made Pharya brows knot together. "Crazy I know but trust me when I tell you that is best for all of you right now. Colby keeps his distance from him and you do to and when Finn is really ready to talk...he'll come to you. Just give him time to really think and if he can't be your friend anymore because of this then oh well. You have to learn that when people wanna walk out your life...let them go."

Pharya sighed as she cracked a small smile. "You have a strange way of being right."

"I have kids." Allen chuckled with a shrug. "It kind of becomes a gift and a curse after a while."

"That I believe." Pharya laughs. "But your right."

"Always am. If you ask me, both guys need to get over it and let it go and if not I will get in it." Allen points.

"The last thing I need is that." Pharya rolls her eyes.

"Who do you prefer, me or Phil?" Allen questions.

Pharya eyes widened as she thought about it. "You, your good."

"Exactly." Allen nods. "But go on and rest up kid. I'll see you later on tomorrow alright?"

"Hey Allen wait a second." Pharya stopped him.

"What's up?" Allen questioned.

"Remember when we talked about my dad?" Pharya asks, Allen gave a nod. "Do you agree that I walk away from guys because of him?"

"Well who told you that?"

Pharya played with her nails. "Colby."

"Then yes." Allen agrees. Pharya's jaw dropped. "I been knew that kid. I even told you that when you were what, twenty one? You were just at that age where you didn't wanna listen so I just continued being your ears until you were ready to talk about it. But what made you ask?"

"Colby brought it up." Pharya sighed. "He said that was the reason I ran away from my problems and it is. I mean what my dad did I just figured that was okay and that's how it's best to deal with things. But again just like with my dad it came back to bite me in the ass. Then I had to feel like everything was my fault with him leaving. It was basically like he didn't want me or hated that I was born. I mean the guy filed for a divorce the same da-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Allen stopped her. "Don't put all that on yourself, do you hear me?" Pharya looks at him with a sad look. "You know if Phil heard you saying this he would tear you a new one. Your parents not working out had zero to do with you and your dad missed out on raising an amazing little girl. If he doesn't like that you were born then who cares because I know millions of people object to that. And hey I don't mind adopting you foreal you know, how do you feel about the last name Jones?" Pharya let out laugh at him as she shook her head. "Pharya listen I know your dad is something that is gonna take time to get over. But you got somebody there willing to help, he may not know all your pain but he is willing to understand it. So what does that tell you?"

"He's a keeper?" Pharya brow raised.

"Your damn right." Allen nodded making her chuckle. "I already said it, you may not be like a daughter to your real dad but you are to this guy." He pointed to himself. "My kids already claim you as their big sister no matter how many times I tell them it's not possible."

Pharya chuckled. "Let me guess AJay is the one not trying to hear it?"

"Pretty much." Allen nods. "I swear you two might have been related in another life. It's like I put up with you when I go home and on the road. Which is way to much Pharya."

"It is not." Pharya laughs a little.

Allen scoffs. "If you say so. But back to what we were talking about." He gets back on track. "You already know I'm always gonna be here for your Phar. Hate to say it but you're stuck with me forever, same vice versa."

Pharya smiled. "I'm cool with that. Thanks Allen...I mean it thank you."

"Anytime kid, now it's my bedtime so I'll catch you tomorrow." Allen gave her a slight smile as he saluted her. "Night Brooks, love yah."

"Love you too Styles and goodnight." Pharya waved.

The sound of the FaceTime call ended sounded off. Pharya sighed as she pulled her legs to curl on the couch and rested back into it more. She looked at her phone for a second before texting her brother.

 ** _Pharya: Hey do you think I can come over next Friday? I wanna talk to you_**

 ** _Phil: Is it something bad like your pregnant bad? Or I just need to talk to get something off my chest?_**

Pharya rolled her eyes and put a reminder to smack him when she did see him before replying.

 ** _Pharya: The last thing Phil...the hell is wrong with you dude_**

 ** _Phil: Lmao I was just checking but okay, and yea Friday will be great. April is going to be out all day so we can go out to eat or something_**

 ** _Pharya: Your so fat but thanks and see you Friday!_**

Colby walked out the room stretching. "I think my left arm is asleep."

Pharya smiled. "Probably from my head laying on it."

"You do have a big head." Colby sat down.

Pharya rolled her eyes and took his arm. "Here let me smack some feeling back into it." She started massaging his arm to help. "It's an old trick April use to help me with when my body would get stiff sometime."

"That actually feels good." Colby said surprised. "Does it work in other areas?" Pharya eyes widened making him chuckle. "I mean like legs, and back wise Pharya. Get that pretty mind out the gutter for a second."

"Well it's not my fault." Pharya took her hands back. "You have to question it when it's you Colby."

"True that, true that." Colby nods. "I was gonna come out here earlier but I heard you talking to AJ so I didn't wanna interrupt."

"We were just talking about my crazy life." Pharya put her phone on the table. "But you were right about my problem with my dad. I guess I just really didn't want to admit it myself. But I'm gonna get past it and the first way to do that is talk to Phil and then go meet him in person myself."

"Are you sure?" Colby put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do something your not ready for. You gotta take it step by step."

"Colby I'm sure." Pharya gave a weak smile. "It's time and I'm also ready to talk about Finn."

"That guy." Colby scoffed as he sat back.

"Colby." Pharya sighed.

"Pharya look I know you and him are always gonna be close because of how long you knew each other. The memories, experiences, and all of that but I can't look at him without getting angry anymore. He wants me to mess up so bad just so you can go back to him." Colby rubbed his chin with his free hand as he dropped his hand from her shoulder. "I like you being just mine and it's been a while since I felt this comfortable with any girl. Last girl that was ended up selling my damn engagement ring online."

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Pharya jokes with a smirk.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Anyway." He moves the conversation along. "It's just a bit scary that you might really go back to him one day if I mess up. I do not wanna lose you and I can't stress that part enough." Pharya quickly moved and hugged him as she laid halfway in his lap. She put her arm around his neck and laid her head under his chin making him smile and hug her back. He let his fingers play through in hair as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Your a handful of a girlfriend but I swear days without you really suck." Pharya giggled. "Even with all this your still my dream girl in a box...minus Finn of course."

Pharya playfully rolled her eyes as she leaned up to look at him. "Colby do you see this?" She showed him the promise ring on her finger. "You gave me this and made promises to me and I expect you to still keep them. A lot of guys walked in and out and I didn't care but you almost leaving or me thinking you were hurt and drove me crazy." Colby smiles and took the hand that hand that had the ring on it. "I don't wanna lose you either and I can't stress that part enough." Pharya says. She thought about it with a sigh. "You put up with a lot of me and that's no easy job."

"Glad you see that to." Colby nods with a teasing smirk.

Pharya cut her eyes back to look at him. "Anyway." She continues. "It's not easy. And I know you don't want to hear this but Finn is my bestfriend and what I did to him was wrong and hopefully he gets over it. But I need you to get over it to."

"Why?" Colby brows knotted together.

"Because I don't like when personal issues go in the ring. I know you guys are gonna go in the ring to show each other up. That is just men ego and pride but taking extra feeling in there is not good because if something goes wrong it will not end well." Pharya says sternly. "Promise me you will let this go before you two get ever get in a ring?"

Colby sighed. "It will take time."

Pharya hugged him. "That's better then nothing."

"The things I do for you I swear." Colby scoffs as they pulled away. "I'm still pissed though."

"I know, I know." Pharya sat on her knees. "And I hope one day you can really forgive me."

Colby looked at her from the side as she was pouting a bit and chuckled. "I will in due time. I'm really tired of fussing with you Phar." She smiled resting a hand on his shoulder. He brushed his thumb over the ring. "And who knows, a couple years from now. A different kind of ring might be on this same finger."

"Won't run away and cross the border to Mexico when I bring it up in three or two years will you?"

"Depends..." Colby trails off. "Am I allowed to cross back over?"

Pharya rolled her eyes playfully. "No Colby."

He chuckled. "Fine but we're gonna be okay." Colby pulls her in a side hug making her giggle.

Pharya hugged his waist and relaxed as she snuggled into him more. "I really want you to come back to the ring Colby. When are they bringing you back?"

"I'm not sure myself." Colby sighs. "Just have to wait and see."

"But you leg is better." Pharya leaned up to look at him. Colby kept his hand rested on her back. "Your back to doing in ring training and never looked better. Your own doctor cleared you and everything but they still haven't called you back." She gave him a sad look. "I miss you out there with me." Colby went to say something but decided to keep that to himself for now. "You worked your ass off yet your still sitting here waiting."

"You can handle a couple more weeks without me." Colby nudges her. Pharya pouts and buried her face in his shoulder. He bit back a small laugh. "Come on." He teased. "Who's my crazy tuff girlfriend?"

"Me." Pharya talks from his shoulder.

"Exactly." Colby nods, Pharya peaks up to look at him. "If anyone can hold it down until I come back it's you and you been doing just that. I'm proud of you for everything you been doing and somehow coming to see me in that crazy schedule you got. Even before when you weren't champion you made time and I love you for that." Pharya grinned making him raise a brow. "What?"

Pharya pointed. "Seth Rollins a.k.a Tyler Black said he loves me."

"Such a fan girl." Colby scoffs.

"Shutup." Pharya slapped his arm.

Colby chuckled. "Kidding, kidding, I joke."

"Oh yeah I saw a sneak peek for your WWE 24." Pharya quickly says. "It looks great. He even said he has a music part in there and guess who's in it? Yours truly over here." She points to herself. "I heard he used some song called 'My House' it's by PVRIS."

"Nice, I know it's gonna be good with Keith as a director. But good things better have been said about me in there." Colby points.

"No I told the WWE Universe that you are a boyfriend who doesn't love me right and always mistreats me." Pharya nods.

Colby eyed her. "Your not that crazy."

"Don't doubt me blonde patch." Pharya pointed.

"I'm actually dying my hair back full dark brown tomorrow if you must know. So enjoy calling me that for now."

Pharya sits up happily. "Ooh can I dye it for you?"

"Not a chance babes." Colby stood up and stretched.

Pharya pouted. "Come on, why not?"

"Because last time you helped dye something, Kevin walked around with a purple tail." Colby glares. Pharya tried holding back her laugh but failed. "Yeah, you remember."

"Okay in my defense, you put the dye there next to the shampoo." Pharya put hers hands up in defense. "And he only walked around with that colored tail for a couple of weeks."

"Pharya I couldn't even walk him without people questioning it." Colby shook his head. "He got mistaken for a girl dog three times."

"Stop being a drama king." Pharya waved it off.

Colby laid back on the couch and rested his head in her lap. He pulled out his phone and got on Instagram. Pharya leaned down and hugged his head.

"Really Phar?" Colby chuckles.

"Mhm." Pharya hummed. "Your a very huggable person. Like a huggable bear, maybe I should store you in my phone as Colby bear."

"Don't. You. Dare." Colby stated.

Pharya laughs. "It would be so cute."

"No it would not and your phone talks, hell no Pharya." Colby puts his foot down. "Don't you do it."

"It's not like your going to dump me if I do." Pharya shrugged.

"Ehh, that's debatable."

"Is not." Pharya slapped his mid section. "Take that back." Colby peaked out the small opening to take a picture of this with his front camera. "Whatcha doing?"

"Showing people what an annoying girlfriend I have. When I do comeback I can post this and show people what I have to put up with." Colby snapped it. "Not supposed to be posting to much when it comes to us or just you period."

Pharya scoffs. "Oh please you love when I'm around, you already said it."

Colby chuckles, Pharya leans up to fix her hair and rest back on the couch. "Well I might can't post that but I can do something. This should be a fun idea to keep people talking." He took a minute as he was typing. "And...done." Colby passed his phone back to her.

Pharya took the phone to look over what he did. It was a picture up on Instagram of them two when it was Pharya's second RAW.

Seth and Ellie were sitting on a crate talking. Ellie had her legs rested over his with a smile as Seth was smirking at her and holding her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"I remember this..." Pharya mumbles.

"Read the caption." Colby says.

Pharya was confused until she looked down to see the caption Colby wrote under the picture.

 _'Weird, have you ever met a person and they change a lot and have a big impact on who you are and make you re evaluate yourself? This is one person that I will never stop thinking about. People will see where her loyalty really lies in the future. I said it before and I'll say it again...she's mine and I don't share. WITH ANYONE.'_

Pharya brows knotted together when she re read it a couple of times. It was something weird about the post to her.

"This is kinda sweet but..." She trails off.

Colby raised a brow. "But what?"

"This is more something Seth Rollins would say." Pharya looks at him. "Not Colby Lopez."

"I think I would say that." Colby shrugged. Ellie eyed him suspiciously. "Just so you know that's on Twitter to by the way."

Pharya quickly looked on Twitter to see it was screenshotted and posted on Colby's Twitter page.

"Colby!" Pharya stares at it shocked. "This is gonna make people talk."

"Exactly." Colby nodded.

At that moment Pharya's phone went off on the table. "I'm scared to look at it." She shakes her head.

Colby gave a playful eye roll before leaning over and grabbing it. He handed her phone to her as she gave him back his. Pharya got on Twitter to see people already talking about it and blowing up her news feed and mentions.

 _Nikki Bella retweeted the photo and tweets out 'I thought taking over Tumblr and Instagram was enough. But aren't Seth and Ellie couple goals lol?'_

 _Renee tweets 'I never knew WWEBrooks had a sweet side until I saw that photo'_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets 'She may be annoying but WWEBrooks and WWERollins are cute together, who else saw the photo?'_

 _Bayley retweets the photo 'My two bestfriends are a match made in heaven. They belong together, she needs you Rollins!'_

 _Sasha replies 'Your bestfriends Bayley?'_

 _Kevin Owens tweets 'Just when I thought WWEBrooks only bad taste was in clothing. It's in men to.'_

 _IAmJericho tweets 'Out of all guys she picks Seth Rollins. God pray if they ever try to reproduce'_

 _Kevin retweets and replies 'Now that you mention it IAmJericho Ellie has been looking a little bloated lately'_

Pharya's jaw dropped from reading it.

 _Ellie replies to both 'First Chris and Kevin, shutup, and two I am not bloated!"_

 _Jericho comments 'Somebody's hormones is getting the best of them'_

 _AJStylesOrg comments 'You two need to grow up. Ellie do not pay attention to them'_

 _Owen replies 'Hey no one asked you to comment soccer mom, don't you have kids to pick up in a van? This is between me, Chris, Ellie and the Seth Rollins jr she is carrying around'_

 _Ellie replies 'Don't you talk to AJ like that or call him a soccer mom, only I can do that. And Seth Rollins Jr?! What the hell Kevin?'_

Colby was cracking up as he had to get up due to how hard he was laughing.

"Look what you did." Pharya pointed to the phone.

Colby put his hands up in defense. "I didn't tell them to do that." He starts laughing again. "Owens is funny though."

 _Jericho comments 'What bad parenting. Wrestling while your pregnant, does Stephanie and Shane O know about this? Or the fact you still owe me money from the dent?'_

 _Owen replies 'How sad #Smh the child isn't born yet and already your putting him in danger, teaching him to lie, and give bad financial advice'_

 _Ellie replies 'Chris I am not paying you for that and Kevin shut up! I swear you two are dead when I catch you'_

 _TheYoungBucks tweet 'No way WWEBrooks when were you gonna tell your boys that we are gonna be big cousins? Congratulations!_

 _Ellie replies 'I'm not freaking pregnant!'_

Colby shook his head. "Looks like you got your hands full when you go back."

Pharya tossed her phone to the side. "Yeah, yeah." She said dryly with a wave. "Seth Rollins Jr?"

"That one is kinda funny." Colby snickered. "Just wait until it gets all over."

"It already has trust me." Pharya sat back. "Now your gonna have people thinking your coming back soon or that I'm pregnant."

"Guess they are gonna be disappointed huh?" Colby smirked.

"Uh, yeah." Pharya said in a duh tone. "Why'd you do this to me?"

Colby bent over to get eye level with her. "I needed to see you leave with a happy smile and hear that laugh again. We both know that it's a coin toss when you will be free again."

Pharya looked at him as that sad feeling crept back in her heart. "Can you come with me? I can get a bigger suitcase" Colby chuckled lightly making her crack a small smile. It turned back into a sad frown. "I'm really gonna miss you when I leave."

Colby sighed not wanting to say it back at the moment. "Your making this real hard, you know that right?"

"Sorry." Pharya smiled. She got up making him stand up straight, he looks down at her. "I'm gonna just do some repacking." She patted his shoulder and headed back to the room. "I do need to borrow one of your shirts to sleep in tonight."

Colby gave an eye roll. "Pharya you basically have my whole closet with you when you travel. Shirts, sweatpants, and hoodies."

"Those jeans get any smaller in size I might just be wearing a pair of those soon." Pharya jokes.

"Real funny." Colby follows her, he slapped her butt on the way past. Pharya let out a yelp as she stopped shocked and held her bottom. "I like seeing you in my shirts anyway."

Pharya pointed at him. "That doesn't mean you had to slap my butt. I am sensitive down there." Colby went through his suitcase. He smirked at what she said. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It was already there sweetheart." Colby pulled out one. "Three seconds to late. But here I got you one." He held out a Chicago Bears t-shirt. "Got your favorite QB on it."

"Believe it or not he is just one of my favorites." Pharya held up a finger. "I like Big Ben, and you know Tom Brady makes himself on there."

"Pharya your this close to sleeping on the couch if you mention that name again while I'm holding this shirt." Colby eyes her.

"Okay, okay." Pharya quickly snatched the shirt. "...The Patriots aren't that bad."

Colby pointed at her. "Your lucky."

"I love you too." Pharya winked with a slight laugh. She smelled the shirt. "You gotta stop putting on so much cologne dude. It's stuck in this shirt and you washed this. One wave of this and it's just like you walking around."

"Let me guess. Your taking it with you?" Colby questioned amused.

"No." Pharya rolls her eyes, she smelled the shirt again. "Okay, maybe." Colby shook his head with a chuckle as he zipped up his suitcase. "I just kinda like the smell of it. I know I'm not the only girlfriend that does this."

"I don't think you are." Colby shook his head.

Colby put his suitcase on the floor. Pharya stretched her arms to the sky to show her tattoos on her stomach and sides. "I just need to take a nice hot shower and relax. But I'm hungry."

"Room Service?" Colby brow raised.

"I just paid my Netflix bill to so we can watch a movie." Pharya points wide eyed in remembering. She pulled out her phone and started searching for good movies. "I kinda want something scary and funny, Chucky maybe?"

Colby walked over. "Whatever you want." He looked over shoulder to see the different movie choices to pick from.

His eyes drifted from the screen to Pharya who was looking at it in thought as she had his shirt close to her while she scrolled through. Colby cracked a small smile, just seeing her again had made his own mood change just like that. She really didn't act how people think she would based off her appearence. If you didn't know who she was then you would think she was just some mean, badass, beautiful girl with tattoos. That was pretty much all that Zhara was but Pharya was the complete opposite and better in every way to him.

He honestly thought he was gonna stay mad at Pharya but it was only so much she could really be blamed for. Of course he was gonna keep the peace for her but Finn wasn't really off his list yet. He knew taking it out on Pharya and keep fussing with her wasn't gonna lead anywhere but to a breakup. To him that would be more hard considering she was already on his mind when they weren't speaking. Them just not being together would make it worse and just thinking of them not talking, speaking, or in a relationship was a sad and scary thought for him. That was a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time.

"Hey what if we watch Scary Movie 2?" Pharya chuckled as she turned to the side to look at him. Her smile dropped as she saw Colby already looking at her. "What's wrong?" He shook his head with a smirk saying nothing. "God Colby, your weird sometimes. Just staring at me."

Colby raised a brow. "You sniffing my shirt for the cologne isn't weird?" He sat on the hotel bed and crossed his arms across his chest waiting for an answer.

"Yeah but I always do this." Pharya lowers her phone and puts it and the shirt on the bed.

"And I always do this." Colby shrugged.

"Creep." Pharya coughed.

"Stalker." Colby coughed mockingly.

Pharya laughs. "I am not!" She playfully glared at him as she walked over and sat on his lap. "Are you gonna order that food while I get in the shower or what?" Colby thought about it tapping his chin. She bit back her laugh. "You are trying to be funny." He dropped his hand on her lap. "Your girlfriend is starving and you don't wanna feed me, this is neglect." Colby watched as she stopped laughing to look at him with an amused smile. "What?"

He said nothing, Colby just caressed the side of her face with one hand and leaned his head up and kissed her. Pharya felt a little heat from both their lips connecting. Colby moved his hand down to her bottom and turned her around so she was now straddling his lap. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist so she was closer to him, the feeling of his chest sent a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

His hands roamed as he felt her get more and more relaxed. The kiss between them slowed as it got deeper, it was like him making up for all the fussing and lost time they had been through in the past couple of weeks. Pharya's hips bucked a bit as she let out a low cute moan that made him deepen the kiss as his fingers were now tangled in her hair.

Colby pulled away as he moved his lips to her cheek before trailing them down her neck. Pharya bit her lip when he got to a certain area and bit down. This sent that feeling back in the pit of her stomach but this time it was more stronger then the first one. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she tried to keep herself under control but it was hard when it was Colby.

He moved his lips away from her neck and in one swift move took his shirt off and threw it to the side of the room.

Pharya bit down on her lip and smoothed her hands down his chest. Colby again caressed the side of her face and tangled his fingers in her hair. He rested his forehead against hers to look her in the eye, his lips were mere inches away from hers.

"Colby..."

"No more goodbyes between us, okay Pharya?" Colby brushed his thumb over her cheek, Pharya looked at him confused. "Now it's just, see you soon."

Pharya nodded with a small smile. "Okay."

Colby tugged her closer and pressed his lips against hers again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed the gap between them so she could once again feel his chest pressing against hers.

He knew it was gonna be no more goodbyes between them but she didn't and that's how it had to be...

* * *

 **That was the first chapter and last Colby and Pharya chapter for a bit. I know it sucks but we gotta get back to on screen things so we can bring back the Man. Anyway don't forget to leave a review and check out the next chapter!**


	77. Ashes, Ashes, Even Ellie Is Going Down?

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been back early with the updates but I been kind of busy. But I just want to give a special thanks to the people that leaves reviews and stay interested in my story, you guys rock! Anyway the PPV we have all been waiting for is coming up and the updates will be rolling in all this week and weekend until we finally get there. We only have another RAW and Smackdown to do after this and then the beginning of a crazy future will start. You thought Colby and Pharya were having problems...whoo. Just wait until Sethie boy is back on screen but I don't want to give away anything. One thing when your reading this story, I will switch up certain things that really happen on screen and that's only so you never see certain things coming because where is the fun in that right. Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Earlier in the parking lot 'On screen'_**

The car showed a black matte colored Jeep pulling up in the parking lot and park. A woman jumped out the front as all you saw was the heel to her black boots. The door closed to show Ellie as the crowd gave a loud reaction from seeing the Champion. Ellie had the title on her shoulder with a pair of black shades on.

"Whew, I made it." Ellie got her bag out the car and closed the door shut. She pushed her shades up to rest on top of her head. "And my mom said running through a red light doesn't get you anywhere faster, ha."

Ellie hooked her bag over her shoulder and starts walking.

Her hair was out in a crinkly wave as she wore a pair of ripped jeans and a sleeveless Patriots t-shirt made into a crop top. She had on a black mini leather jacket that had The Club logo on the back.

Ellie pulled out her phone as she continued walking across the parking lot. A car honked as it sped pass her making Ellie drop her phone and fall back with a scream. The white cadillac parked as the rock music soon shut off. Ellie was wide eyed breathing heavy on the ground from seeing everything flash before her eyes like that.

Chris Jericho got out the front seat with one of his scarfs around his neck, a blazer, and a pair of tight leather pants.

Ellie quickly gathered up her stuff, she shoves her phone in the bag as she marches over to Chris. "Hey! Jericho!"

Chris looked to the sky annoyed but turned around. "What Elsky?" He smirks.

She stops in front of him. "It's Ellie...you dumbo." Ellie retorts.

"Watch your mouth." Chris points. "Now what do you want? Here to yell at me about sending your little boyfriend to the hospital."

"I have nothing to do with you and Ambrose issues." Ellie said sternly. "I do know you almost ran me over with that damn thing you call a truck."

"Excuse me? Atleast my car has class, where did you get that thing?" Chris points to her Jeep. "A Monster Truck rally or did one of your friends from Juvy steal it for you?" He teased.

"Hey you leave Lucia out of this." Ellie pointed, the crowd laughed at her. "The fact is you almost hit me."

Chris smirked getting in her face. "Don't text and walk then midget."

"Apologize right now." Ellie got in his face with a glare. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Chris edged her with an amused look. "You gonna get your big brothers on me? No let me tell you what you are gonna do Brooks. And one that title is too big for you, takes up your whole shoulder."

"Oh shutup." Ellie scoffed.

"Hey no sas!" Chris pointed a finger in her face. "When I talk you stop." Ellie drew her head back with a raised brow. "Now you are gonna do four things for me. One you are gonna lower your voice or the next time you see that truck it will have a boot on it, I know people."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Hey!" Chris shushed her. "What did I say?" Ellie shook her head resting a hand on her hip. "Thank you and two you are gonna pay me back fifty thousand dollars for that dent in my car you did last week." Ellie eyes widened, he held up three fingers. "Third you're gonna do it tonight, not later or now but right now. And fourth I'm older then you which means you are gonna start showing me some respect." Ellie grabbed his coffee and chucked it across the parking lot before snapping her head back to glare at him. Chris blinked a couple of times shocked. "...Starting now."

"Okay four things. One I'm not paying you anything, learn how to drive. Two you're an idiot, three you're stupid, and four you're a stupid idiot if you think I'm giving you fifty thousand dollars!" Ellie threw her hands up.

"Guess what Brooks your gonna do it." Chris pointed a finger in her chest. Ellie looked down with her brows knotted together as she made a face. "You're gonna do it because I told you to and because I got the court case pending to make you." He slapped the letter in her chest. "Now go get me another coffee and stay the hell out my way when you see my car you jinx." He pushed past her. "And keep that ugly Jeep out of my arena's!" Chris yelled back at her.

Ellie watched him shocked as she shook her head. "Is he freaking serious." She ripped the letter open in a hurry and opened the papers up. Ellie scanned them over carefully as her eyes soon widened. "He is really sueing me! That bastard, is he kidding?" Her hands dropped to her side with a sigh. "Your car isn't even worth all of that Chris, what the hell dude?!" Ellie put her hands on her hip with a sigh as she kept looking back to the letter. "I can not believe this."

She let the title drop from her shoulder with a sigh. Ellie put a hand on her hip and started thinking to herself, her head slowly turned back to look at Chris all white cadillac. A wide Cheshire grin slowly made it's way onto her lips as she quirked a brow at the same time. She looks back ahead while poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek with a s grin.

"Hmm." Ellie hummed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lmao Ellie is funny as hell! #RAW_

 _Chris and Ellie are gold when they hate each other dude #RAW_

 _Uh-oh Chris, that grin doesn't look good for you #RAW_

 _I don't know who I'm more scared for, the car or Chris lol #RAW_

 _We all know that grin doesn't come from good things #RAW_

 _Chris is sueing Ellie for denting his car! Dfl #RAW_

 _He almost ran over our beautiful Champion #RAW_

 _Ellie and Chris has me dying laughing #RAW_

 _A thrown coffee is the only respect your getting from Ellie, Chris #RAW_

 _I love those two! #RAW_

 _Can we just take the time to look back and admire how good looking Ellie is for a second #RAW_

 _Chris Jericho tweets- I told WWEBrooks I was gonna sue the tattoos off her butt and I'm about to #IWantMyMoney_

 _Ellie tweets- IAmJericho is such a wuss I swear. You can take that respect you want and shove it down your sparkled behind #Jerk_

* * *

 _ **RAW backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Renee with a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time. WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Renee introduces.

The crowd gave a loud pop when Ellie came into view with a smirk.

She was wearing her normal ring gear with her vest like AJ's as the title was rested on her shoulder. Instead of a white crop top she had on a white muscle t-shirt of The Club's shirt with a cut out design in the back as the shirt showed a bit of her stomach. Ellie's hands were taped up in white with a black X on the back of each hand. All her hair was out as her crinkly wavy bang fell over her eyes a bit.

The crowd started a Ellie chant which made her look down and hide the chuckle that slipped out. She shook her head as she could hear it all the way from backstage.

"You hear that Renee?" Ellie points. "Goes to show every Brooks are loved." The crowd cheers in agreement.

Renee chuckled. "We see but getting back on track here. Ellie later on tonight you go one on one with Tamina who along with you has been playing a big part in AJ and Romans feud."

"Okay first let address the fact that karma is a you know what, did you see what happened to Jericho?" Ellie questions. "He was acting like a donkey and got his jacket torn to shreds by that crazy guy named Ambrose. Which I have to say actually makes me feel better considering the jerk is trying to sue me but I'll deal with him next week." She sighs and shortly smiles. "But yes Renee I go up against Tamina." Ellie shrugged. "It's nothing, it's just Tamina. I mean I beat the very best so beating down somebody like Tamina is nothing."

"You aren't afraid that Tamina may have your number and might come after your title if she wins?" Renee asks.

Ellie stared at her for a moment. Renee looked elsewhere and cleared her throat from the look Ellie was giving her. The crowd laughed finding it funny as Renee shuffled a bit under her gaze.

"I was waiting for you to say kidding but obviously this wasn't a joke." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Renee let me tell you something. If I can outsmart the so called 'Dirtiest player in the game' Charlotte. Get through her, then we got the fake boss and our so called lass kicker." She chuckled. "Look if I can get through those three then what makes Tamina special huh?" Renee opened her mouth. "No don't answer that! ...Nothing does. Tamina just like her cousins are all samoan and brawn but no brains and if you don't believe me then just watch tonight in our match. Actions speak louder then wor-"

"Ellie Brooks?" A small guy dressed up walked into view of the camera.

Both Renee and Ellie stopped to look at him.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" Ellie brows furrowed. "Don't you see I'm in the middle of an interview, what do you want? Better yet who the heck are you?" The crowd laughs.

The guy just smiles and hands her a clipboard. "You have a gift mam, please sign this."

Ellie looked to Renee. "You knew about this?"

Renee put her hands up in defense. "I don't know him either."

"God you useless Canadians." Ellie rolls her eyes, she snatched the clipboard from the guy as the crowd laughed at her. "Can't stand any of you I swear." She signed her name quickly and handed it back to the man. "Here."

"Thank you very much." The guy took the clipboard and handed her back a nice sized bouquet of roses.

Ellie eyes widened in shock and a bit creeped out. "Somebody got me flowers? Who?" She looked them over but her lips turned into a thin line frown. The flowers were black roses with some spray painted white, and silver. "That's an odd freaking color."

"There's a card on top." Renee pointed.

"Yeah." The guy also points.

Ellie snapped her head to them. "I see the card thank you." She took it and lowered the flowers as she read it out loud. "Strong and beautiful and just like these roses your beauty holds no bounds, but ashes, ashes, now even your going down. Signed unknown." Ellie frowned.

"That's a weird poem." Renee says.

"What the-would you hush." Ellie snaps at her. Renee motioned zipping her mouth shut. "Thank you, now who the hell sent these? I know you know." She says to the guy.

He quickly puts his hands up in defense. "Your guess is as good as mine mam. I just get paid to deliver them, that's it."

"Your more useless then her." Ellie points to Renee.

"Sorry Ms. Brooks." He apologized. "Enjoy the rest of your night." He waves as he starts to leave.

"No, no, I will not enjoy the rest of my night! Who the hell wrote this crap, a bad version of the Riddler?" Ellie shouts making the crowd laugh. "Hey I'm not done with you! I know you know something buddy, I am talking to you!" She speed walked off. "Don't you run from me!"

The crowd laughs as Renee shook her head looking back to the camera. "Back to you Cole."

 _Fan tweets_

 _That's a weird poem to send somebody #RAW_

 _Does Ellie have a secret admirer or a future enemy? #RAW_

 _She said a bad version of the Riddler lol #RAW_

 _Again Ellie has me laughing tonight, how can you not love her? #RAW_

 _I swear Ellie is AJ Lee and CM Punk in one girl #RAW_

 _That was hilarious but who sent Ellie those flowers? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Who the hell sends somebody black, white, and gray colored roses? I don't know what game somebody is playing but your asking for a smack #Creepos_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson were shown backstage talking with their wrestling gear on as they got a loud pop.

"AJ!" Ellie shouted. This made all three of them stop as AJ did a double take, he saw Ellie marching over with a weird set of flowers. "Allen whatever your middle name is Jones, do you think this is funny?"

AJ eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" He stops her. "First off, hello."

"Don't you hello me." Ellie eyes turns to slits. "Don't you dare."

"Hey El." Anderson waved.

"Sup Brooksie." Gallows nods.

Ellie looked over AJ shoulder with a sweet smile. "Hey Gallows, Anderson." She looked back to AJ with a look that could kill. "AJ I'm going to kill you if you think this is funny."

"What the heck are you talking about? And why are you walking around with those flowers?" AJ motions to her hand.

"Looks like your going to a funeral." Anderson jokes.

"I'm gonna be going to AJ's in another couple of minutes." Ellie looks back to him.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Seriously Ellie I have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb, you sent me these didn't you." Ellie holds up the flowers. "Then you wrote this stupid riddle, poem, whatever the hell it is."

Gallows took the card and looked it over.

"Why would I send you flowers that look like that?" AJ raises a brow. "And two I don't do poems or riddles. I can barely rhyme when it's time."

"Ah-ha!" Ellie points wide eyed.

AJ snorts out a laugh as the crowd laughed at him. "Stop pointing fingers I was just teasing. Seriously though I didn't send you any flowers or write a card. You sure Ambrose didn't send them to you?" He teases.

Ellie glared. "Oh grow up and get over it. Besides Ambrose is not a flower guy."

"Your beauty holds no bounds, ashes, ashes, now even your going down." Gallows read the card as his brows knotted together.

"Say what?" Anderson laughs.

Ellie threw a hand up. "Same look I had."

"Let me see that." AJ took the card. "Okay this is weird. I'm talking creepy weird."

"Oh don't act like your just seeing this." Ellie says. "I bet you two were in on this two."

Anderson shook his head. "Nope."

"I would never in my life write something like that." Gallows pointed to the card while making a face.

"Ellie as funny as making you mad would be right now, I didn't write this or send you those." AJ points to the flowers and gives her back the card.

Ellie's look calmed down. "W-Wait your serious?"

"Yeah." AJ nods. "Look it's obvious somebody back here is trying to get in your head by sending those to you."

"I bet it was Roman or the Usos." Ellie gritted tearing one of the roses of the flowers. "Maybe even Tamina."

AJ shook his head looking at the flowers in thought. "I'm not sticking up for them but in their minds your already going down so why send something like that?" Ellie looked at the card before silently agreeing. "I don't think Roman is gonna take the time to send you flowers to throw you off your game. The dude is so cocky that he thinks he can do it himself."

Ellie rolls her eyes. "Such an ass."

"He is." AJ nods. "But Ellie you have a lot of enemies back here so I wouldn't even take this so called threat/complement seriously."

"It's just somebody trying to get in your head." Anderson waves it off.

"I don't care because it's working." Ellie said sternly. "I'm the one supposed to be holding all of the card. Not some stupid person who sucks at riddles. I hate when people play mind games with me knowing I'm the mind game player."

"Well now your just feeding into it by letting it stress you out." AJ says. "Who's colors are black, white, and silver anyway?" He questions.

"Hmm AJ I think it's wait..." Ellie paused. "I don't freaking know either!"

"Shouting gets you nowhere in life." AJ points.

Ellie chuckled darkly. "AJ I'm this close to smacking you with one of these roses."

"They should have said something about your anger in that poem." AJ scoffs.

"It's not a poem!" Ellie throws up her hands. She pulls at her hair and lets out an annoyed yell. "I don't know what the heck it is! All I know is I don't have time to be worried about whoever this is when I have this feud with us against Tamina and the little samoan dynasty."

"Look relax." AJ motions a hand for her to calm down.

"Relax?" Ellie repeats. "I am relaxed!"

They jumped back a bit wide eyed, the crowd laughs at them.

AJ blinks a few times. "No your not." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Look somebody is just trying to throw you off your game and it could be Tamina. So instead of giving whoever this is the satisfaction of stressing over this, just go focus on your match tonight. Figure this out after your match is done and over with, okay?"

"Fine." Ellie sighed. She rubs her head. "Seriously though. It has to be someone that gets a kick out of seeing me suffer or is trying to play games with me. Whoever it is I swear is smart because I wouldn't fall for this crap but it's something about this damn riddle." She looks over the flowers. "And who sends flowers this color?"

"Death." Anderson nodded. Gallows along with AJ and Ellie had slowly turned their heads to look at him. The crowd laughed as Anderson did a double take to see them staring at him. "What? Why the looks?"

"I'm gonna go finish getting ready." Ellie points down the hall as she starts walking. She shook her head at Anderson confused. "Like what's wrong with you?" She walked off.

"What did I say?" Anderson questions. He looks to AJ and Gallows who were still giving him crazy looks. "What?" He throws his hands up.

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Tamina was in the ring cracking her knuckles as her theme was playing.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a ready look on the face of Tamina guys." Cole speaks up. "How great is Shane McMahon for making this match up?"

"I gotta agree with you there Michael." JBL says. "It was wrong to just throw Ellie in a match but I don't think he could have chose a better way."

"He didn't just throw her in the match JBL." Byron defends. "It was clear to everybody and even Shane McMahon that Ellie and Tamina were not gonna stop anytime soon. This is the only way to settle their differences."

"We'll see about that Byron." JBL retorts. Ellie's theme cutting off Tamina's as this made her lean back on the ropes. The crowd were instantly on their feet. "And here she comes. The best if not amazing woman in all of sports entertainment." Ellie walked out to a loud reaction. She took her hood off as she stood on top of the stage with a smile. She unzipped her vest to show her title. "That title has never looked better on anyone!" JBL chuckles.

"Her opponent, from Chicago Illinois." JoJo begins. "She is the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

"I have to say Nebraska is huge Ellie fans." Byron agrees amused.

"Who isn't Byron?" JBL questions.

Ellie took a knee and looked to her wrist. "It's beat down Tamina time!" She shouts as she hopped to her feet and shadow boxed to turn around and walk backwards down the ramp. The Club logo was on the back of her vest in black and white.

"Showing Club pride." Cole points out. "I got a history moment for you guys. I just got word that Omaha Nebraska is the first state Ellie won her first independent wrestling championship. She is the youngest woman to hold a record of thirty one submissions and ten pins during her reign at the age of nineteen. All together Ellie has forty one wins here in Nebraska."

"That is freaking amazing." JBL says impressed. "What hasn't that young woman done."

"Be fair." Cole says.

"Oh would you stop." JBL waves him off.

Ellie turns around and continues walking down the ramp. She slapped a couple of hands as she went around the ring and slid on the apron. Ellie jumped over the top ropes to get on the second turnbuckle in the corner, she took her belt off her waist and raised it high. The crowd gave her another good reactions. Ellie pointed to some people in the crowd that held up a signs with her name on it.

Her music died down, Ellie jumped off the turnbuckle to look back at Tamina. The crowd was still singing her theme song making her chuckle. She took her vest off and threw it over the top rope before handing her belt off to the timekeeper.

The ref looked between both girls before signaling for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"And this match is underway." Cole says. Ellie and Tamina stared at each other as the crowd was still singing Ellie's theme song. "They are still going." He chuckles. Ellie looked around at them with a smirk as she let out a small laugh. "They got a laugh and smile from Ellie."

"Now that needs to go in the history books." Byron joked.

"Leave Ellie alone Byron. Just like you, Roman, and the rest of his family, you just bully the poor girl." JBL says sticking up for her. "So she has some screws loose. We all do."

"Not as many as Ellie, John." Cole shakes his head.

Ellie motions to the crowd. "You hear that Mina. That's what it sounds like when people like you and you mean something."

"Lot of talk Champ, but no action." Tamina got in her face. "So instead of talking like your brother and sister in law did, prove it."

Tamina shoved Ellie down to the mat, Ellie fell against the ropes. Some of the crowd booed this.

"Tamina shoving Ellie down with one hand." Cole says. "I mean that push was with force."

"Such disrespect, this woman is champion." JBL throws up a hand. "I get why Ellie said what she did on Smackdown. Things like that."

Ellie stood up with a nod, Tamina went to grab her but got smacked hard right across her face. People oohed and reacted at the impact.

"Wow." Byron eyes widened. "That was not a normal hit."

"That was just a straight up smack in the face." JBL chuckles. Ellie jumped on Tamina who grabbed her and threw her in the corner. Tamina was still holding her cheek, trying to shake off the smack. "She is still trying to shake that off."

Tamina yells as she ran to squash Ellie in the corner but was met with two boots to the face that sent her stumbling back. She goes for it again but Ellie tries to double boot her again, Tamina grabs both of her feet which caught her off guard. Tamina throws her legs to the side, Ellie slides out through the second rope to avoid a hit from her. This made Tamina have to catch herself before her face hit the turnbuckle.

Ellie grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face off the turnbuckle anyway.

"That's that quickness of Ellie." Byron says. Ellie got in behind her and rolled up Tamina. "Roll up by Ellie."

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Tamina kicked out as some people cheered.

"That was a close one." Cole points out.

"Very close." JBL agrees. Ellie grabbed Tamina up by her hair and whipped her to the ropes and she followed, Tamina bounces off. Ellie was right behind her as she grabbed her and hit her with a bulldog from behind. "Running bulldog!"

Ellie turned Tamina around and hooked her legs.

"One!"

"Two-" Tamina gets her shoulder up.

Ellie slapped the mat. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She shouts.

"It was only two Ellie." The ref holds up two fingers.

Ellie got up and looked down at Tamina with a glare as she planted her foot on the back of her head. "Oh come on now that's uncalled for." Byron argues.

"What do you have to say about that John?" Cole questions.

"Tamina started it." JBL shrugged.

Ellie removed her foot and pulled Tamina up but was met with a right hook to the side of her face. She stumbled back, Tamina ran at her making Ellie duck. Ellie bounces off the ropes and jumps on her but Tamina caught her.

"Uh-oh." Byron watches. "Bad move Ellie." Tamina brought her down into a Samoan Drop. "Taking a little page from her cousins book."

Tamina hooked her legs. "One!"

"Two-" Ellie kicked out as some of the crowd cheered.

Tamina yanked her up before whipping her to the corner, she ran to her. Ellie used the ropes to hook her legs on Tamina's neck but Tamina lifted her up into the electric chair position.

"Again Ellie in a tough spot." Cole says. Ellie quickly flipped back hitting Tamina with a backwards hurricanrana that sent her across the ring. "Wow!"

"Now that's a move." JBL praises. Tamina held her back as she was on her knees. Ellie let out a scream and hit her with a powerful sharp superkick under her chin. "Right on the money!"

"Goodness, Tamina might be out." Byron said.

Ellie rolled her over and hook her leg. "Count!" She shouted to the ref.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Tamina got the shoulder up as the crowd cheered in shock.

"Just in time!" Cole calls it. Ellie eyes widened holding up three fingers to the ref. "Even Ellie thought that was three."

"So did I." Byron said still shocked. Ellie grabbed up a still groggy Tamina but got a quick knee to the gut. She fell holding her stomach as Tamina clubbed her in the back sending her to the mat. "What a blow."

Tamina stomped Ellie a couple of times before yanking her up to her feet. She whipped her to the corner and followed, Ellie ran up the corner and back flipped over Tamina.

Tamina turned around right into a missile dropkick. Ellie jumped back up as Tamina stumbled out the corner, spinning she hit her with a roadhouse kick. Tamina stumbled back.

"Tamina still on her feet." Byron points out. Tamina got herself together and ran to Ellie who hit an arch making the crowd cheer. This shook Tamina up, she turned around as Ellie jumped hitting her with a pele kick to send her down to the mat.

"Now she isn't." JBL says. "Tamina isn't the only one pulling out tricks. Ellie is saying 'Hey what you can do I can to' and I love it!"

"Hey no one ever said getting in a ring with Ellie is easy." Cole says. Ellie got to her feet and taunted the crowd who gave her a loud reaction. "She just may be the toughest woman back there and no doubt the best. Ellie has been doing things that hasn't been done by any female's and sometimes even the males. That girl has set the bar high along with the other women back there but when it comes to certain things, not everyone can be Ellie."

"I a hundred percent agree." JBL nods.

Ellie wrapped her legs around the neck of Tamina to keep her grounded. Tamina started to try and fight out of it, Ellie twirled around into a push up position. She hit Tamina with a doggy style DDT before turning back around and locking the hold tighter.

"That should make somebody stop." Byron says taken back. "Look nobody is doubting or undermining anything Ellie has done. The woman is in the history books already but it's just how she carries herself sometime. Even Ellie admits that something is missing in her career since she has gotten the title."

"Maybe she needs a new jacket." JBL shrugged. Ellie tightened the hold more as she was yelling at Tamina to tap. "How smart is this? Now this is how you keep a woman like Tamina off her game, you keep her grounded."

The crowd was clapping Tamina back into it but Ellie was shaking her head no. Tamina used her legs to roll back so Ellie's shoulders were on the mat.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Ellie quickly broke the hold.

"Tamina rolling into that pin is gonna force Ellie to break that hold, smart move." Cole says.

Ellie got up and gave a stomp to Tamina's back making her quickly favor it in pain. She grabbed a fistful of her hair as she pulled her up and tried to whip her to the the corner but Tamina blocked it.

"Blocked." Cole says. Ellie tries to do it for the second time but Tamina avoided it. "Again blocked by Tamina." Tamina grabbed Ellie by her arm and pulled her into a inside out clothesline. "Good grief!"

Ellie was laid out in a daze. "Talk about a clothesline from hell." JBL says wide eyed. "I think Ellie did three flips in one."

"The power of Tamina." Byron speaks up. "This is what Ellie was going have to worry about. Yeah she is faster but is that speed really gonna help against Tamina."

Tamina flipped her hair back showing a glare. "You think your the best huh!" She picked her up and threw her over the top rope. Ellie flipped, she hit the apron and landed face first on the floor. The crowd oohed and winced at the impact of the fall.

"My goodness." Cole reacts. "That was a nasty fall and guys I don't think Ellie even knows where she is."

"I don't even think Ellie is conscious." JBL shakes his head. "Because that clothesline plus that fall was ridiculous."

Ellie was starting to slowly stir as she was trying to get up. Tamina ignored the ref and got out of the ring to go after her. She was pulling herself up by the steel ring post as Tamina marched over to her. Ellie quickly grabbed the buckle of her pants and yanked her forward, Tamina's head bounced off the steel ring post.

"Ooh!" Cole and Byron reacts with the crowd.

"Champion instinct boys." JBL praises. The ref was yelling at both girls to get back in the ring. Ellie grabbed Tamina and looked over shoulder at the commentary table. "I don't like that look."

"Oh no guys, look out!" Cole quickly gets up. Ellie threw Tamina over the announce table as the commentators quickly moved. "Ellie throwing Tamina over our announce table out here! I mean this isn't even a match anymore." Some of the chairs and stuff fell over her. Ellie tore apart the table and threw a monitor down on Tamina's back. "I mean the ref is counting but I don't think either girl hears him."

"Forget that I don't think they care." Byron rephrases.

Ellie gets on top of the announce table, she reaches down and grabs her by the hair. Tamina comes up with her but quickly smacks her hand away and throw a monitor in her gut. Ellie fell back and off the table. Tamina gets on top to come over but Ellie gets up and starts unloading on her with punches. "This isn't even a match anymore. This is a fight out here guys."

"8!" The ref counted.

Tamina shoved Ellie all the way back so she fall against the apron.

"9!"

Instead of going back after her, Ellie slid in the ring. Tamina went to try and get back inside of the ring.

"10! Ring the bell!"

The bell sounded off as the match was called.

"Your winner of this match match by count out, WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." JoJo announces as the crowd cheered for this.

"What?" Cole exclaims.

Ellie's theme hit. "You gotta be kidding." Byron shakes his head.

Tamina was wide eyed in shock. Ellie got to her feet with a laugh as the ref raised her hand.

"All brawn and no brains is what Ellie said earlier." JBL chuckles. "Instead of going back after Tamina she slid in the ring before the count. Genius! She is now forty two wins in Nebraska."

"That was clearly planned." Byron says.

Tamina ran a hand through her hair shaking her head. "Doesn't matter Byron. Ellie now holds another win for her and The Club over not only Tamina's head but the entire Bloodline." JBL reminds. "We gotta start calling her the Female Architect. Ellie knew it would have been a double count out and that's like sharing a win and a loss and she didn't want that."

Ellie got her title and did a small skip in the ring to rub more salt in the wound. Tamina snapped as she ran and slid inside the ring.

"Tamina is not happy and she is not done!" Cole exclaims. Ellie let out a scream as Tamina tackled her down to the mat and started unloading on her with punches. The entire crowd was cheering this on. "All hell is about to break loose!" Ellie rolled it over and started punching away at her as refs came out from the back. They all slid in the ring to break the two women up. "I mean can you blame Tamina for this, can you really blame her?"

"Yes you can." JBL objects. "Ellie was just the smarter woman and instead of accepting that Tamina attacks the poor girl."

"I mean the match barely got started. Half of it was out here-" Byron starts to say.

"Because of Tamina." JBL reminds.

"Refs are just trying to pull these women apart and it does not look easy." Cole says.

 _'Let them fight! Let them fight!'_ Ohama crowd chanted.

Ellie got free and jumped in the center back on Tamina as she took a couple of refs down with her. "This is crazy!" Byron shouts. "Ellie and Tamina couldn't even have a full match because of both of their tempers."

The refs pulled Tamina under the ropes and pulled back Ellie. They took Tamina over by the ramp opening. Ellie kicked and pushed the refs off of her.

"Ellie now fighting back security and the refs!" Cole exclaims. Ellie ran and quickly ran up the turnbuckle to the top, she jumped off taking down Tamina and all the refs holding her back. "Whoa!"

"High risk at it's best!" JBL shouts. "Did you see how easily Ellie jumped up there and off? Like a cat!"

 _'Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!'_

Ellie went right back after Tamina who was trying to get back to her feet.

"They are still going at it!" Byron says. "What's it gonna take?" Tamina grabbed a hold of Ellie's hair and threw her on the ramp. "Tamina just throwing Ellie like a doll!"

Before Tamina could go back after her, refs had pulled her back. Ellie got to her feet holding her head and went to run after her but more refs and security came from the back and grabbed her back. It was complete chaos as refs and security tried to keep both women back. Some of them were standing in the middle just in case one of them got loose again.

Shane came out from backstage. "Hey, hey, hey!" The crowd gave him a loud pop when they saw him.

"Shane McMahon." Cole points. "Coming out to try and restore some order."

"Good luck with that with these two." JBL chuckles. "All these refs and security caused by two women."

"Hey get them calmed down." Shane says to the refs and security. "Listen this is not how we do this. This whole situation is out of control between you two. The two of you can't even have a simple match. But you know what? That's fine." This made Ellie and Tamina look confused and turn their attention up to him while still being held back. "It's okay because since you two wanna fight dirty. Want to act like you're on the street fighting then that's what exactly is gonna happen." Ellie raised a brow. "Next week right here on RAW it will be Ellie Brooks vs Tamina in the first ever Women's Street Fight." The crowd erupted.

"Oh yes!" JBL cheers

"I like that idea!" Byron agrees.

"No rules, no disqualifications." Shane points to Ellie. "No count outs."

"Oh screw you Shane!" Ellie shouted as the camera picked up her words.

"This match is gonna let you two get all your anger out and nobody will be able to tell you stop. And Ellie since you want to be sneaky. If Tamina wins her match against Alicia Fox this week on Smackdown then that match will be for your WWE Women's Championship." Shane says.

Ellie eyes widened. "WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Ellie starts shouting at him. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She points.

"So good luck with that." Shane nods making the crowd laugh. His theme hits as he goes off to the back.

"What a huge announcement!" Cole says.

"That is not a huge announcement that is horrible." JBL argues. "Ellie won and Tamina did nothing to get her title shot against the champion. How can Shane do this to Ellie? She has done nothing to deserve this!"

Tamina backed up to the ring with a smirk and got inside. She picked up Ellie's title and held it up making Ellie go wide eyed in anger.

"That could be what we see next week." Cole motions to Tamina. "I am still in shock. Guys next week we are gonna have our first ever Street Fight between two women here on RAW."

"The only way to win is by pin or submission and there is absolutely no rules. Any and everything goes in a street fight even weapons can be used." Byron explains. "I don't know who alley this falls in the most."

"You get your hands off my title right now." Ellie runs through the refs but got her title thrown at her by Tamina. It hit her in the stomach and sent her falling back to the floor making the crowd laugh.

"Poor Ellie." JBL shakes his head. "First Shane and now that. I can't say that I'm not excited about that Street Fight. When you got a person like Ellie in that match anything can happen. Don't count her out yet boys." Ellie held her head as she was still on the floor glaring at Tamina. "All I know is hell breaking loose is not what I can even call next week." Cole said. "This is gonna be crazy between those two women."

 _Fan tweets_

 _A Women Street Fight between Ellie and Tamina, I'm tuning in! #RAW_

 _This is why I love Shane McMahon #RAW_

 _OMG! Ellie vs Tamina in a Street Fight #RAW_

 _It was bound to happen because those two like beating the crap out of each other #RAW_

 _Karma is a you know what Ellie #RAW_

 _See what happen when you try to be sneaky and cheat kids, you get put in a street fight #RAW_

 _I already set my DVR #RAW_

 _For once WWE is doing something right. I know the women are gonna steal the show next week #RAW_

 _First Women Street Fight on RAW I am so pumped! #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- What do you have against me Shane? You just hand out title matches now money man huh? Maybe I should hand out slaps and we be even #ThisIsDictation_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Stephanie backstage in her office with Shane as both of them were talking.

"Look I get this whole thing with Tamina and Ellie was getting crazy, Ellie's crazy." Stephanie says, the crowd laughed. "But to put her title on the line against somebody who hasn't been doing anything to get a shot. I mean what kind of example are you trying to sit back here Shane? And just like on Friday you didn't consult with me on this."

"Like you didn't consult with me about canceling the Ambrose Asylum?" Shane questions. "I agree that I should have said something. But in my book, Ellie screwed Tamina out her match so we don't know if she really would have lost. So why not see if she can beat Alicia and make it for the title? Ellie isn't booked for a match at Extreme Rules so this kinda makes sense."

Stephanie sighs. "I agree that this Street Fight between two women for the first time on RAW is gonna be a huge thing for us. Twitter has been already blowing about it but I would appreciate next time that if your gonna do things. Especially things that involve Ellie to consult with me first."

"With you or her mentor?" Shane sarcastically questions, Stephanie smiles and gives an eyeroll. "You know the mentor that happens to be your husband? The same person that brought her up from NXT."

"No I mean me Shane." Stephanie said sternly. "Ellie is a big deal and I have to say I for one am happy that her winning streak in Nebraska is still kicking. My husband didn't pick her out the blue there is a reason and trust me when I tell you not to underestimate her."

"I'm very aware of how dangerous she can be." Shane nods. "But she is going to follow the rules like everyone else and if you're not willing to make that known. Then I will." He walks out the office.

Stephanie watched him go with a glare before it turned into a smile.

* * *

 **That was part one of RAW, part two will be out later on Sunday night. I hope people liked this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about it. See you soon!**


	78. Ellie Brooks Meets Dana Brooke

**Authors Note- So I got the update out and hopefully tomorrow I get the next one out before RAW tomorrow. Thank you to all who have left a review because we are finally at 600 reviews thanks to you guys and almost to 80 chapters. I also have a surprise for you guys for the fourth chapter so you are gonna want to read it. I also heard that Seth Rollins knee was re injured and he probably won't make it to WrestleMania again, do you know how bad that would be? I'm really sad about that and hope it's nothing too serious. But I'm just glad I still have some things to work with and I'm not really close to that so I'll be okay for now.**

* * *

 _ **RAW backstage 'On screen'**_

Ellie was sitting on the bench in The Club locker room with her title next to her. She had her legs folded with a calm look as she had a can of pineapples in her hand with a fork and was eating them happily.

The door opened. "El!" AJ calls out. This got her attention as she stopped in the midst of eating to look up. AJ walks over to her and lets out a sigh. "Hey I been looking for you everywhere. You okay? I saw what happened out there with you and Tamina and it's not right. I mean just like Roman she gets handed a title match and all she has to do is beat a simple person. That is special treatment at it's best and it just shows who Shane is rooting for."

"Relax AJ, it's okay." Ellie dismissed as she ate another pineapple.

AJ stops to look at her. "It's okay?"

Ellie chewed with a nod. "Yeah."

"Ellie a hour ago you were freaking out and calling Shane words I don't think have meanings yet and now your just saying it's okay." AJ looks at her. "Ellie are you okay?"

"Mhm." Ellie nodded. "Hey have you wondered what a pineapple was made out of?"

"No-wait yes but that is not the problem!" AJ realizes as the crowd laughs. Ellie playfully rolls her eyes and continues eating. "Ellie you are freaking me out...more then usual kid."

"Look." Ellie put her fork in the can and lowered it. "Me screaming over this isn't gonna change Shane and his favoritism. So I'm cool with the fact that he gave Tamina a match that she did not deserve." Her voice got stern. "And if she wins her match against Alicia then my title is on the line...but I'm cool with that." She shrugs. "So you need to relax."

"Why are you so relaxed?" AJ holds his arms out. "When are you ever this calm about anything? The Ellie I know would be tearing this whole locker room apart."

"Now that wouldn't be smart or nice." Ellie put a hand on her hip. "I'm sure somebody put in a lot of hard work to make a dressing room this nice. Why would I destroy it?"

"Because that's what you do!" AJ throws his hands up. "Did Tamina maybe hit you harder then expected?"

Ellie chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Nope but I had a talk with myself of course and I'm just not gonna stress about something I have no control over. You know stress is bad for the heart and your hair."

"Speaking of hair." AJ noticed something. He bent down as Ellie eyed him with a suspicious raised brow. AJ reached over in her hair and grabbed a strand. "What this?"

"What are you talking about?" Ellie questioned.

"You got one strand of red hair going on." AJ brows knotted together. "Look." He showed it to her, Ellie looked at it shocked for a quick second. "Did you get streak extensions in this time or something?" AJ starts lifting more of her hair up.

"No, what the-would you get out of there!" Ellie slapped his hands out her hair making the crowd laugh. "I don't wear extensions AJ. Maybe it was just the shampoo I used. I'll dye it back later or just cut it."

"El that makes zero sense." AJ stated. "Your telling me that out of your whole head that you shampoo. Only this one strand of her hair turned this hell fire red color, how?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I don't know AJ, ask science."

"Even science could see that doesn't add up Ellie." AJ said. "And I don't like how calm you are about this when you were just freaking out."

"I was only freaking out because I didn't get a chance to really sit back and look at things." Ellie retorts. "I don't like how crazy your going about this."

"Oh now this is crazy?" AJ eyes widened. "This whole thing between you and Tamina is out of control. Which means this is not time to calm down." Ellie chuckled and spun her fork around. "What? What's funny?" She simply shook her head with a smirk. "Now your getting quiet on me. Seriously Ellie? I really don't think you notice how out of control this thing is."

"AJ I'm very aware of what's going on around me." Ellie continues looking down. "The only thing I'm stressing about is who sent those." She pointed to the flowers, AJ opened his mouth. "But." Ellie stops him with a hand. "I am in more control of this situation then you think I am, in fact I am more in control then Tamina is."

"Says who?" AJ raised a brow.

Ellie stood up. "Says me." She eyed him as her plain look turned into a knowing smirk. "Everybody always thinks a certain person is in charge based off appearance, talking, and how they act. See the real people in control stay silent and let others do the work but AJ." Ellie puts a hand on his shoulder. "I was always the real one in charge...I just choose when to make that known to pesant-I mean all of you."

AJ looks at Ellie carefully. "What is all of that suppose to mean? I seriously don't get it."

Ellie got close so they were face to face. "I know...because your not supposed to." She picked her title up and grabbed her can. "Just focus on your match with Gallows and Anderson tonight. Shane banned me and Tamina from the match again but if you need me you know I'll come." She walks off and sends him back a wave.

AJ watched her go and slowly raised a brow. "Still confused here."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Since when does Ellie have a streak of red hair? #RAW_

 _She was always the one in control? Say what? #RAW_

 _Did Ellie just call AJ a peasant? Since when does Ellie Brooks use that word #RAW_

 _Ellie had a conversation with herself and now she is acting like this? Oh no I think AJ may need to look into that #RAW_

 _When is Ellie ever calm? #RAW_

 _I'm trying to figure out when the last time Ellie was ever this calm about anything! I feel like we're missing something here #RAW_

 _I feel like slowly something bad is coming #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I don't know what everybody's problem is. All I did was simply think things over, I don't have to explain things and I won't #SilenceIsKey_

 ** _WWE Exclusive 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie with her title on her covering her right shoulder as it was thrown over it. She had watched AJ hit Roman with the Styles Clash on the steel chair. The six man elimination match had ended in chaos when Anderson whacked Roman in the back with a steel chair to call for the bell. Then the Usos had got involved and it had just went all downhill from there.

 _AJ was in the ring over a out cold Roman Reigns, he points down at him with a glare. "That was for Ellie you bastard!" He yelled down at him._

Ellie smirks when she caught his words. "Thata boy Styles." She nods.

"Ahem." Stephanie clears her throat as she came into view.

Ellie raises a brow as she slowly turns to look at her. She soon smiled when she saw her. "Hello there."

Stephanie nods. "Ellie." She looks her over. "I see your feeling better after tonight. I just came to check on you and make sure you were okay."

"Why Stephanie?" Ellie questions. "Do I not look okay?"

"No you look great actually." Stephanie compliments.

"Thank you." Ellie smiles.

"You know it's just my job to make sure as a Champion you get respect. I promise you that there will no longer be out of the blue title matches like that anymore. And anyone that does get a shot will have earned it properly." Stephanie says sternly. "You have my word." Ellie just stares at her amused. "Did you hear me Ellie?"

Ellie quickly nods. "Mhm I heard you. I still want to thank you for what you dd at Payback when I went against Paige. You really slapped me back into it and I mean literally because I can still feel it.."

Stephanie grinned. "I did didn't I?"

"Yeah." Ellie says as they both shared a laugh, Ellie's slowly trailed off. "Don't do it again."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie stopped laughing to look at her shocked.

"I'm just saying for your safety over the next three to four months. Do not ever attempt to slap or ever raise your hand to hit me again." Ellie gave her a look. "I care about you Stephanie, your the wife of my own mentor...so that's why I told you. I'm gonna really come and go and I don't want you to hit me while I'm.." She waves her hand in a 'iffy' gesture. "like this? I think that's the best way to put it. Because I'm kinda here but I'm not." Ellie chuckles. "Now you see now you don't kinda thing going on over here."

Stephanie was a bit speechless on what to say. "...Ellie I'm not sure you realize who you're talking to."

Ellie got in her face to look at her eye to eye. "I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm just not sure you are aware though..."

"Okay then I'll play this game, who exactly am I talking to then Ellie?" Stephanie questioned. Ellie just showed a Cheschire cat grin before walking off as it dropped into a frown.

Stephanie watched her leave with a suspicious look as she took her phone out her pocket. She dialed a number on her phone before putting it to her ear, it rung a couple of times.

 _"Hello?"_ Triple H's voice came in on the other end.

"Hey." Stephanie greets still keeping her eye on the direction Ellie left in. "It may be just a little bit. But I think a certain someone is back. It's faint and in and out but she is there, I think."

Triple H chuckled on the other end. _"I figured that but this should be good. I say you let your brother deal with El-I mean 'Silent Ellie'. You just keep your distance from her unless you need something. Because slowly but surely...things are about to change and it doesn't start with the new era. It starts with Ellie."_

Stephanie smirked. "I figured that."

* * *

 _ **Smackdown, backstage 'On the screen'**_

Ellie was shown backstage as the crowd gave her a loud reaction from seeing her. She had the same flowers from RAW sitting on a crate across from her as she stared at them with a pondering look. The Women's title was locked on her left shoulder.

"Who the hell sends something like this just to get a reaction out of me?" Ellie mumbled biting her nail.

Her hair was straightened out and up in a high neat ponytail. She wore a pair of skinny black leather pants with white and red converse. Ellie had on a GhostBusters muscle t-shirt that showed her stomach and was cut and tied up on the sides without her hands taped up.

"Whoa Em, look who it is." A voice says. Ellie turned around with a raised brow as the camera panned over to show Dana Brooke and Emma who got booed heavily from the crowd. "It's our Champion." They came to a stop next to her.

Emma scoffed with a smirk. "Yeah, right. More like dead Champion when Tamina gets her in that street fight on Monday."

"You know I'm not the one to wish bad luck on anybody but I really hope Tamina wins. That way she can beat you for that title." Dana points teasingly points to Ellie who continued staring at her. "So I got some bad news for you 'Champ', playtime is over."

Ellie blinked a few times to snap out of thought. "...I'm sorry, who are you again?" The crowd laughs as Dana gave her a wide eyed angry look. "Listen as fun as feeding into the two of you seems right now. I don't have time so would you please just go away."

Dana got in her face. "Or what?" The two of them had a small stare down. "You wanna know something Ellie?"

Ellie shook her head. "Not really no." The crowd laughed at her.

Dana scoffed and continued anyway. "I always had a problem with you since you left NXT, if anything I should have been brought up first as Triple H's first woman mente. I mean I have it all over here." She flexed her muscles a good time. "I just really don't get what the hell was so special about you anyway. If it wasn't from you being in that big group in the independent scene, nobody would know you. Or the fact that you had your foot put in the door by your brother."

Ellie sighed rubbing her forehead. "I really don't have time to be putting up with idiots right now." She mumbled to herself. "Look, Bana."

"Dana." She corrected her sternly.

Ellie throws a hand up. "Who honestly freaking cares." She says making the crowd laugh. "Listen Dana I get that your new back here so you don't know any better. You are just trying to make a name for yourself, I get that." Ellie admits. "But let me tell you that you are so barking up the wrong freaking tree right now." She grits out with a forced smile. "So again I say, go away."

"No I'm barking up the right tree actually." Dana retorts. "Because that spot and that title should have been mine. Triple H should have chosen me but once again he choose somebody that comes from wrestling jeans."

Ellie brows furrowed. "You really wanna go there with me tonight?" Dana smirks and nods as she got closer to listen. Ellie sighed shaking her head.

"What's wrong Ellie? You feel bullied again and don't wanna tell anybody how you feel anymore?" Emma teased with a pout.

"You to shoulder pads?" Ellie raised a brow at her. "First of all Emma I honestly don't get what your new deal is. I mean I love the fact that you decided to stop being a joke and a clown. But let's face it makeup doesn't hide it all." Emma snapped her head to her with a glare as the crowd oohed. "This attitude is amazing, granted you need new advice on ring attire but that's another day. My point is your doing great but out of all people you let latch onto you, you choose her?" Ellie makes a face of disgust pointing to Dana. "Like seriously?"

"Excuse me-" Dana starts.

"No excuse me." Ellie got in her face as the crowd was cheering this on. She looked back to Emma. "You could really be something but this one right here." Ellie chuckled shaking her head. "What month is this, May right?" Ellie pondered for a second. "Okay I give it until July or August until you Dana become someone's little pack mule." Dana looked at her shocked. "Your gonna latch onto something else back here and as those three and two months are up you will no longer matter. You already don't matter actually because nobody back here or any of those fans give a damn about you or even know you. Why should they anyway? It's not like you give them a reason to. The only reason you were looked at is because you were a body builder like my mentor."

"I was picked because I can kick any females butt back here, even yours." Dana points.

"Did you see me shiver?" Ellie raised a brow amused at her now. "Dana you been here two days and already your comebacks are the same as everybody else's. Which goes to show you are just as stupid as them. I know you guys like to believe my brother got my foot in the door. But clearly you don't know the crazy things going on between my brother and WWE. Not to mention all the hate that is there between both sides, so does that make sense? Does it make sense to bring in the sister of somebody who is hated?" Ellie held up a hand when Dana went to answer. "Shutup that was a rhetorical question. Bottom line is you have to be pretty damn good for people to ignore all that's going on to let you in their business, don't you think?"

"Act-" Emma started to say.

"Again I wasn't asking." Ellie stopped her and looks back to Dana. "Long story short Dana if you are gonna get in MY face out of everybody's then please come up with better insults. But you won't be a problem for me because a girl like you will no longer last back here."

Dana glared at her. "I bet you won't be saying that when I'm that someone that smacks that smirk off your ugly little face."

Ellie slightly laughed. "That's all you got?" She scratched the back of her head. "Dana let me tell you something that even a person with a brain small as yours can understand. I don't care who you kiss up to, I don't care if you become Vince's favorite because I will still be on top. I will still be better then you and I'm still going to be Champion. I have more talent then you and Emma combined and that's not much." Emma gave a taken back look at her words. "I mean Dana you have no charisma what so ever. Playtime is over is something my seven year old niece would say. Then again she has more spunk and charisma then you. So what does that tell you? It tells you to go work on yourself, then while your at it fix your ring attire. I don't know why but it looks like your pants shrink or something." The crowd laughed at her as Ellie shrugged. "And also your extensions just really, really, suck. I mean I don't wear any but I know that's not how you wear them. I mean seriously Dana you compared to me is a joke. Triple H saw you as a future joke and knew if he wanted somebody to carry his name right then I was the one. Not some fake leather, bad extension wearing body builder who got liked because they had a similar profession. And who is probably gonna sleep her way to the top when she sees she isn't good enough and can never be me."

"And what are you exactly?" Dana retorts. "You play crazy like your sister in law who was always off her freaking rocker. But she was always on your brothers rocker I bet." The crowd ooh's as Dana smirked high fiving Emma. Ellie's smile stayed there. "If anybody slept or kissed their way to the top it was her. So don't get mad at me because it runs in your family. I wonder what superstar you did to get here. I can already name a couple off the back right now."

"You got the set to." Ellie nods. "I mean your already built like a dude and the adam's apple is clear as day so go on. Drop the bomb Dana come on, put me in my place I wanna hear this." Dana looks to Emma as Emma just shrugged not knowing what to say or do either. Dana was a bit thrown off on what to say next or even who to name. "What's wrong, can't break rules?" Ellie questioned. "Well here let me show you." Ellie got in her face. "I want you to be very aware of something. I am not the person you think I am right now and when I said you were barking up the wrong tree, you should have listened. Now I'm gonna make this clear to you and anybody else that comes from NXT. This is my women's division and you will not disrupt the peace I have a back here so I suggest you know who to play with and who not to. And on your freaking list Dana I swear to God I better be number one or things will end for you back here really quick. You won't have to worry about your career because I will personally make sure it ends right there in a ring or back here."

Dana eyes widened as Ellie's look was one nobody seen in a long time and her tone of voice got different. The look she was giving Dana was as if she was ready to kill her at any split second. It even had Emma afraid to move even just a little bit.

"I-" Dana begins.

"I'm talking!" Ellie yells over her making both women jump. "If you ever get in my face again Dana, playtime for you really will be over but mines will be begin." She tilted her head with a serious look. "Now do you wanna test that theory now or focus back on that pathetic thing named Becky, what's it gonna be? Because if you want me to burry you Dana...just ask and I will." The crowd oohs and cheers as Ellie continued giving her a death glare. "So let's see how smart you really are."

Emma pulled on a still wide eyed Dana Brooke's arm. "Come on and let's go back to the makeup table."

"Yeah I really hope she can help her." Ellie nods. "Dana got on rouge then Ms. Piggy." This made the crowd laughed.

"Come on Dana." Emma pulls her away.

Ellie waved slowly. "Bye, bye, Emma. Bye to you too Dana, and good luck in your future endeavors!" She smirked lowering her hand with a scoff. "I bet she will hear those words by the end of this year."

The crowd laughed at her as Ellie turned back around.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Freaking OWNED! #Smackdown_

 _Ellie just kept putting Dana Brooke back in her place and I loved it! #Smackdown_

 _Dana is barking up the wrong tree, that is not normal Ellie #Smackdown_

 _Dana Brooke just got murdered without a mic #Smackdown_

 _Ellie made some valid points when it came to her brother #Smackdown_

 _Dana called Ellie ugly, and I'm trying to figure out where does she see ugly? #Smackdown_

 _I died laughing when Ellie mentioned Emma's shoulder pads. #Smackdown_

 _Ellie just made Dana almost piss her pants #Smackdown_

 _That is one woman you don't want to anger right now Dana #Smackdown_

 _Ellie did warn them to go away #Smackdown_

 _Dfl is it crazy that I really don't know who Dana Brooke is? #Smackdown_

 _Our Women's Champion is the queen of freaking shade #Smackdown_

 _I was even scared of Ellie for a second, it looked liked she was ready to kill Dana #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is a gift sent from the wrestling Gods #Smackdown_

 _You have to think on your feet Dana when your talking smack with that one #Smackdown_

 _Are we forgetting the fact Ellie said 'I am not who you think I am right now' #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I understand people making a name for themselves but I am not the one you want to do that with right now #BodyBuildingBimbo_

 _Ellie second tweet- I don't like the war I'm having with myself and I been having it for a long time #NoOneUnderstands_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed AJ Styles walking down the corridor as he had got a loud reaction from the crowd. He had on his ring gear with his hat turned backwards.

AJ stops when he saw Ellie and walked over to her. He rested a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "There's my little phenomenal sister."

Ellie turned around with a smile. "Hey AJ, what's up?"

"You know Tamina's match is coming up soon?" AJ jerks a thumb back.

"Mhm." Ellie adjust the title on her shoulder. "I'm aware of that. And I already told Gallows and Anderson I will be out there later in their match against the Usos so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks." AJ nods. He peeks around her shoulder to see the flowers she received and slowly exhaled out an eyeroll. "Please tell me you are not still thinking about this."

"Yes AJ." Ellie groaned slapping his hand off her shoulder. "I can't freaking help it! I know somebody sent these for a reason and I feel like they mean something."

"Like what El?" AJ asks with his hands on his hips.

"I don't know." Ellie admits with a sigh. "And that's why I'm upset because I feel like I should know. Somebody sent these to get my freaking attention."

"Again are you sure one of the girls back here didn't do it?" AJ questions. "Like that girl earlier with Emma."

"Bana Brooke?" Ellie asks, the crowd laughed.

"I think her name is Dana Brooke." AJ corrects.

"AJ who cares." Ellie whines with a stomp making the crowd laugh at her. "I don't care, you don't care, no one cares. I know it is not a girl." She shook her head. "Like that I am just a hundred percent sure on."

"Maybe your best friend down at NXT is playing a little prank on you." AJ shrugs. "He does that."

Ellie smirked. "I know when the King himself does something, trust me on that." She mumbled.

AJ brows furrowed. "What?"

Ellie snapped out of it with a headshake. "I said I already called and asked, it wasn't him." She clears her throat a bit. "I just really need to figure this out and I'm going to by Extreme Rules. Nobody is gonna keep jerking around with my damn emotions, I'm sick of it."

AJ snorted and held back his laugh. "Jerking around." He mumbles.

"Oh grow up." Ellie threw a hand up walking off.

The crowd laughed at the two of them, AJ chuckles.

He holds his arms out. "Come on you said it!" AJ followed after her.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out part two of Smackdown and the special chapter after that.**


	79. Who Is Really In Control?

**Authors Note- I didn't expect this to be a two part Smackdown to so in reality this became a five chapter update. I guess the good part is we now only have one more RAW and Smackdown left until Extreme Rules. Just so people know Ellie won't have a match but she is gonna be playing a big part in a lot so she isn't exactly missing out. Extreme Rules is where all the future drama and better feuds begin.**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring'**_

The match between Tamina and Alicia Fox was going on. Tamina was in control as she had hit Alicia with a fall away slam that sent her out the ring and to the floor with a smack.

"That is the power of Tamina!" Mauro shouts. "And if Tamina wins that is exactly what Ellie Brooks is gonna have to deal with on Raw in the first ever Women's Street Fight."

"I mean when you already think street fight, you think Ellie but you also picture Tamina as well." Byron says. "If Tamina wins tonight there is a good chance we could have a new champion next week on Raw."

"I agree with you Byron." Mauro nods.

"I like how you two keep forgetting everything that Ellie has accomplished." King states. "Her and Becky Lynch in that Tables Match. Almost dang near killed each other but Ellie was the one that came out on top."

"Nobody is doubting Ellie, King. But a woman Tamina size is gonna be a real challenge for her." Byron said.

"Tamina wouldn't have this match if it wasn't because of Shane who assumed she could have beat Ellie that night on Raw." King retorts.

Tamina slid out the ring, Alicia ran to her but got grabbed and rammed back into the ring apron.

"Ooh!" Byron reacts. Alicia slides down but gets grabbed by the hair and slung into the barricade. "Again Tamina with that show of strength."

Tamina slid back in the ring as the ref started counting.

"The power of Tamina is amazing. And another thing King, we never really know if Tamina would have one. Ellie was being sneaky and tried to play Tamina out of a win." Mauro reminds. "It just backfired on Ellie." The crowd cheers when Ellie walked out from the back. "Wait a minute, wait a second."

"Speaking of the devil herself." Byron says.

"There she is!" King exclaims happily. "I thought we weren't going to see Ellie until later on. My wish came true Mauro."

"We see." Mauro chuckled.

Ellie walked down the ramp keeping her eyes on the ring as she held her title on her shoulder with a unreadable look. Tamina and her had a stare down until Ellie simply ignored her and walked around the ring. Ellie easily steps over Alicia and walks over to the commentary table.

"That was weird." Byron points out.

"For once Byron, I agree with you." King nods. Ellie walks over and grabs a steel chair out the timekeeper area making the crowd go crazy. "Oh no. This is not gonna end well."

"I agree Ellie is gonna-" Mauro stopped when Ellie just unfolded the chair and sat down in front of the commentary table. A lot of the crowd was thrown off by this action. Ellie simply sat down with her title in her lap and looked back to the ring. "Now that was the weirdest thing I seen all night."

Tamina looked at her confused but turned her attention back to Alicia who rolled back in the ring to break the count. The match continued as Ellie watched with a bored look.

"Guys this is scary." Byron finally speaks as the camera had showed Ellie again. "The last time we saw Ellie this quiet it did not end well. That time was with Becky and Mauro you weren't here at the time but it was like Ellie went into this almost silent mode. She speaked less and just watched and when she did finally make a move, I mean she almost ended Becky Lynch's career. It was like Ellie wasn't even Ellie anymore."

"Yeah, I'm a fan of Ellie but when she did that to Becky I didn't know who she was. Everybody was scared to touch the woman with a ten foot pole. She was so calm and there is nothing more scarier then a calm Ellie." King shakes his head with a shiver. "The normal Ellie loves to smile but this one hasn't cracked a smile or even said a word since walking out here. Not hoping for it but I thought Ellie was gonna try and get involved."

"Your not the only one King." Mauro says. Ellie tilts her head when Alicia hit Tamina with a big booth that sent her falling back into the corner. The leg of Tamina had buckled a bit when she fell back, Ellie eyes turned to slits when she caught that.

"You know it's almost as if she is Silent Ellie and she isn't. I think the real Ellie pops back up but it is kind of hard to believe that when you catch certain things she says. Then what was that strand of red hair on Raw about?" Byron questioned.

"Maybe that strand of hair really did have a bad reaction." King tries to avoid the topic.

"Oh please King." Byron scoffs.

The match between them went back and forth as Ellie was now just rubbing the top of her title and not even paying attention. Tamina avoided another big boot from Alicia and hits her with a superkick to the chin. The crowd ooh's at the impact.

"Superkick by Tamina!" Byron exclaims. "And with force."

Alicia was laid out as Tamina got out on the apron and started going to the top turnbuckle. Ellie slowly looked up to watch this out the corner of her eye.

"Tamina now heading up the top rope and I think we know what's coming here." Mauro starts to get excited. The crowd was cheering loudly as Tamina was standing on the top turnbuckle. People's jaw dropped when Tamina jumped off. "Showing shades of her father!" Tamina hit Alicia with a frog splash from the top rope. "Frog Splash off the top rope by Tamina!"

"That's got to be it!" King says.

Tamina looked dead in the face of Ellie as she covered Alicia.

"One!"

"Two!"

"She has it!" Mauro shouts.

"Three, ring the bell!" The ref calls it as the bell sounded off.

The crowd cheered as Tamina's theme hit.

"Your winner of this match and new number one contender, Tamina Snuka." JoJo announced, they gave her another loud reaction as the ref raised her hand.

"It is official guys, Tamina will be meeting Ellie on Raw for a street fight and it will be for the WWE Women's Championship. I feel like all hell is gonna break loose. I can only wish you luck Byron." Muaro chuckles.

"I am gonna need it." Byron laughs. Ellie stood up getting people's attention as she grabbed a mic from the timekeeper and walks around the ring and up the ramp. "Tamina was ready to defend herself but Ellie just straight up ignored her."

Ellie sighed as she got to the top of the ramp while Tamina's theme died down. She turned around and raised the mic to her lips. "Well Tamina. I just have one thing to say to you after that amazing little match you had just now. I just want to say...your welcome." The crowd oohs as Tamina gave her a confused look.

"Did Ellie just tell Tamina she's welcome?" Byron questions.

Ellie finally cracked a smirk. "Congratulations on winning a match that I basically gave to you on a silver platter like Shane wanted." Tamina glared at her as she rested her hands on her hips. "See you should really be thanking me because I gave you that win over Alicia. Don't believe me? Think about it for a second, put that big samoan brain to work." She insulted as her smirk dropped into a serious frown. "Tamina I could have walked out here attacked Alicia which would have automatically gave her a win and you would lose. But knowing Shane like I do, he would still put my title up anyway so tonight I was a step ahead of him and you. I don't want you to feel bad though Tamina because this is gonna be your first ever one on one title match ever!" Ellie hops happily with a laugh. "I find it more funny because you debuted in 2009 and it's like 2016...damn that's sad as hell!" She says as people oohed at the insult. Ellie shrugs with a sigh. "I mean hey we can't all be gifted you know. And I know that's my sister in law but instead of being her body guard...I would have stabbed her in the back the quickest chance I got and took that title from her." Ellie says serious as her lips twitched up in a smirk. "But like I said we can't all be me right? I don't know why people looked so shocked that I said it. I mean I love her but if she has something I want then all that goes out the window. And see I don't plan to lose this title ever, hell I would put my own grandmother in a choke hold if it means keeping this belt. So imagine what the hell I'm going to do to you in our little street fight on Monday."

Tamina grabbed a mic. "You are one sick, twisted, manipulative, little crazy tattooed bitch you know that." The crowd cheers as Ellie gave her a taken back look.

"Whoa." Mauro reacts.

"Oh boy." King chuckles.

"Your that twisted in the head already that you would do something like that to your own family. Ellie this is why you don't have friends back there. That is why no female back there likes you or even trys to because of that right there, your attitude is horrible." Tamina points at her. "You need need to be humbled and little girl I'm going to be the one to do it. I'm sick of you putting those girls down so on Monday your gonna see how it feels to get put down. When I beat you in that ring and make you cry right here." She pointed to the center of the ring. "I'm gonna send your little tattooed pretty butt packing back to Chicago with your brother, your little sister in law and their dogs."

The crowd gave a loud reaction at this as Ellie's smile dropped.

"You think I honestly give a crap about having any of you as friends back there?" Ellie brows furrowed. "You think I really care that none of you women back there like me or want to get to know me? I love to burst people's bubble but Tamina I don't give a crap about friends. I have friends all around this freaking world better then that whole damn locker room of women and men combined." The crowd cheers for this. "From Yujiro Takanashi, Kenny Omega, The Young Bucks, Adam Cole, Jeff Hardy." His name got a major pop from the crowd. "Candice LeRae who could make you look like a newbie in seconds in that ring. I got guys like Jay Lethal, Tama Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, Jeff Jarret, I mean the list goes freaking on and on-" Her mic went in and out making her laugh and nod. "Oh I get it trying to silence me from being right, is that what this is? Well excuse me for being right and all you back in those production trucks knowing that! Once again the McMahon's fighting the truth! You see the bottom line is I don't need any of you back there as friends or even coworkers, it's all of you who need me."

Ellie threw the mic down as the crowd up roared in cheers, she marched off angrily to the the back.

"Wow." Byron was speechless on what to say exactly. Tamina shook her head as she threw the mic down and got out the ring and headed up the ramp. "I forgot how mean Silent Ellie can be when she breaks her silence for a second."

"Yeah, I don't know what that was about right there but Ellie and Tamina will still have their match on Raw." Mauro says. Tamina turned around to look back at the crowd. Ellie ran out from behind and hit her in the back of her head with the title, she fell and rolled back down the ramp. "Oh my goodness!"

"What in the-why?" Byron shouts. The crowd oohed and gave a mixed reaction from seeing this. Ellie stood their with an unreadable and calm look. "Ellie just rammed Tamina in the back of her head and she may be out and even hurt. I mean Ellie hit her with it at full force. Totally uncalled for! I mean what is her problem?"

"Tamina made her mad." King shrugs. "There is times to talk back and there is a time to let your actions show better. Which is exactly what Ellie just did." Refs and a medical came out from the back and was yelling at Ellie to stay back while the doctors checked on her. "With a blow to the head like that I don't think Tamina is gonna be ringside for the Usos match later on tonight."

"You almost have to wonder if that was the reason for doing that." Mauro says. "Ellie's facial expression has not changed since. Just complete stone faced."

Elle backed up holding up her title up in the air to a mixed loud reaction.

"Ellie letting Tamina know that you may have strength but I have the brains and that is why she is Champion." King states.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and Tamina with the burns left and right #Smackdown_

 _Did WWE just try to cut Ellie's mic like they did to Punk? #Smackdown_

 _I knew Silent Ellie was back! But it's like the real Ellie is still alive there to #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is just throwing insults left and right but she isn't wrong #Smackdown_

 _ABOUT TIME SOMEBODY SAYS IT! #Smackdown_

 _Half the guys she named really are better then half that locker room and Candice LeRae is freaking awesome! #Smackdown_

 _Candice LeRae is the blonde, untattooed version of Ellie in the independent scene #Smackdown_

 _She dropped names from Japan, ROH, and was probably gonna say more. I love Ellie dude #Smackdown_

 _That's right Ellie let them know there is more better talent out there #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I'm not silent yet and nobody is gonna silence me! #ImNotFINISHED_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

"Ellie, Ellie." The interview Tom tried to catch up to her when she came from the ring.

"What do you want?" Ellie spun around scaring him. "What is it? What stupid question is about to fly out your mouth huh?"

"I mean Ellie a lot of people just want to know if you are ok-"

"No! No, no, no, I am not okay Tom. Is that what you want to hear? I find it funny how people wanna know if your not okay but no one gives a damn if you are doing okay. Funny how the freaking world works isn't it."

"It is but Ellie you and Tamina really got into some bad war of words out there." Tom says. "Then you attacked her from behind with a blindside to the back of her head."

Ellie nodded. "I sure did. You wanna know why? Because she pissed me off that's why." Her voice calmed down a bit. "Tamina wants to bring up backstage heat well I brought it all out and told her about herself. And while I was at it I threw some other things in there that needed to be said as well. I am done trying with people back here and it's to the point where you respect me or I make you." Ellie glared as she took a step closer making Tom get a bit scared. "I warned people that they barked up the wrong tree earlier. So now we gotta do things the hard way, and you know who else likes doing things the hard way? Shane McMahon of course and I am so sick of him, Stephanie is cool, but Shane?" Ellie let out a dark chuckle. "No, I have a big issue with him. See I am not!" Ellie shouts. "gonna be silenced by anyone anymore." Her voice got calmer. "And soon daddy's only little boy Shane O Mac is about get exposed...by me."

Ellie walked off with a glare as Tom was to scared to even ask another question or stop her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is losing it #Smackdown_

 _It's like she is fighting with her ownself #Smackdown_

 _Ellie threatening Shane O Mac, oh boy #Smackdown_

 _I don't know what is wrong with Ellie but I like it #Smackdown_

 _All that stress is getting to her and she is ready to let everybody have it, watch out Shane O #Smackdown_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie walked down the corridor mumbling to herself as she pulled on her hair with a desperate look. It looked as if she wanted to cry or just go on a complete rampaige. Her mind was bouncing in and out and she had a splitting headache but she was trying her best to stay in control.

She bumped into the back of somebody.

"Hey watch it!" Ellie angrily snaps.

The person turned around. Her eyes widened seeing Dean Ambrose giving her a crazy look.

"The hell is your problem?" Dean questioned. He saw her look and how heavy she was breathing which made him give her a look of concern. "You okay?"

Dean went touch her, Ellie flinched back.

"Stop don't touch me!" Ellie stops him. "Your not ever supposed to touch me ever again so don't!" She held both sides of her head as she shook it slowly when something came to mine. "He wouldn't like that, nobody touches me but him. I'm only supposed to be loyal to him not you." She mumbled to herself.

Dean hands quickly went up in defense. "I just thought you was losing your mind out there but you lost it back here to. Who are you talking about?"

Ellie pulled at her hair. "Nobody, nobody, I don't know." She shook her head. "I need to get out of here. I can't be back near a ring tonight, Gallows and Anderson have to do this alone. I just need to get away, I have to!"

Dean grabbed her arms and shook her. "Stop and calm down for a sec."

"I can't do that Dean!" Ellie snatched back away from him. "I can't let her win, she can't win. You don't know what's gonna happen is she wins, this time is different. It's not the same, she isn't the same."

"Who?" Dean makes her look at him.

Ellie shook her head backing up and away from him. "I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone."

Dean spotted an eye drawn on the palm of her hand at least it looked drawn on. His eyes turned to slits as he pointed and took a step. "What is that on your right hand?"

Ellie looked at it and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She turned around and left.

"El!" Dean called out to her but Ellie had already ran off down the hall towards the exit. He let out a sigh. "Damnit." He knew he had saw that same eye on somebody before. "What the hell is going on with her?"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Dude what is going on with Ellie? #Smackdown_

 _This whole thing with Ellie is keeping me on the edge of my damn seat, what was on her hand? #Smackdown_

 _Is she fighting back Silent Ellie? And who is the 'he' she is referring to? #Smackdown_

 _Ellie needs help but nobody can help her #Smackdown_

 _This may be the best damn Smackdown I seen in a while #Smackdown_

 _Ellie needs somebody to smack her out of it but who? #Smackdown_

 _Our Champ is fighting something and I just wanna know what it is #Smackdown_

 _For once Ellie is actually fighting one of her personality's? I'm curious as to why she is fighting just this one #Smackdown_

 _Ellie didn't fight Silent Ellie last time so why is she doing it now? What is she hiding about her? #Smackdown_

 _WWERollins tweets- You have to know when to stay strong #FightItOrIWill_

* * *

 **That was part two of Smackdown. I really hope Seth Rollins gets cleared so he can come be apart of WrestleMania. Let's all pray that he does, I don't want to write him out the story again but I will if I have to of course. Praying he gets the help and comes back fully recovered and maybe he needs to pick another finisher that doesn't involve slamming down on his knee to. But the story will continue no matter how boring RAW is about to be now. Also don't forget to leave a review and check out the bonus chapter coming up in a bit. But why do you think Ellie is fighting Silent Ellie this time? Or should we say Cethlenn? And who do you think is gonna be the one to help or save her? Maybe Dean? Also** **Ellie wants to expose Shane? Oh boy but anyway things are getting down to the wire so continue reading.**


	80. Happy Bullet Day Ellie

**Authors Note- This is just a bonus chapter for people mostly because of certain things that happened in the wrestling world. I had to do this at some point but I just hope people like it and I hope I got the guys personality's down but I'm pretty sure I did.**

* * *

Pharya was in her hotel room lying down with her pajamas still on. She was still tired from talking on the phone late with Colby last night so she didn't really feel like getting up yet. The good thing was it was only 9AM so she didn't have to be to the arena until around two so she could sleep more.

Her laptop on her bed had rung as it had woke her up from almost snoozing back off.

"What the-" Pharya jumped up. It was a FaceTime request from Japan. "Who in the?" She quickly looked at the time. "It's like 11 at night over there man. Do these guys forget time zones or something?"

Pharya pulled it on her lap as she sat up and answered it. Her eyes widened when she saw a couple of The Bullet Club guys on screen with smiles and drinks in their hand sitting in front of the camera in a hotel. It was Kenny Omega, Tama Tonga, Matt, Nick, and Yujiro.

"Happy Bullet Day Ellie!" All of them shouted. Pharya covered her mouth shocked. "We miss you!"

"Holy crap, you guys!" Pharya grinned dropping her hand.

"What's up Brooks!" Adam Cole popped into view.

"Adam you son of a bitch." Pharya laughs. "I miss you!" She was still in shock. "What is all of this for? Do you guys not know what time it is by the way?"

"Oh we know." Kenny chuckles. "But come on who cares. This was the day that you beautiful." He pointed. "Became apart of The Bullet Club."

"Which is why we said Happy Bullet Day." Nick smiled getting closer to the camera. "We are gonna get such a fucking noise complaint though."

"Kenny already got us two earlier." Matt chuckled.

Pharya put a hand over her chest. "You guys risked that for me?"

"Um duh." Tama Tonga said. "Look at you. She is all growing up on us guys, look at her? New extensions?"

"Oooh." The guys laughed.

Pharya smiled as she nicely gave him the middle finger. "Things just don't change with you."

Tama laughed. "I was just asking."

"Now you were being a dick and usually that's Kenny's job." Pharya says.

Kenny held up his drink. "Guilty."

"Ellie!" Yujiro got closer to the the camera.

"Takahashi!" Pharya squeals.

"When you coming back to Tokyo?" Yujiro questions.

Pharya chuckled. "I miss you to Yujiro." He smiled. Yujiro could speak english a little but he was the one that taught her to speak japanese and was another kick teacher. "I can not believe you guys remembered this was the day I joined."

"Your still our girl El, come on how could we forget something like that." Nick raised a brow. "Don't tell me all that WWE made you forget us already."

"Now you know that is impossible." Pharya shakes her head. "Just been busy, but I watch you guys every time I get the chance. And you Adam." She points to Adam Cole. "Welcome to the Club you bastard." Adam smirked as the guys laughed and patted his back. "All those superkicks we gave your ass finally paid off and snapped you out if it."

"That's what Nick said." Matt laughs pointing to his brother. "He finally did something right."

"Dude when I watched that I lost my mind." Pharya looks to the sky amused. "But you two didn't have to kiss him." She pointed to Matt and Nick.

"It was on the cheek." Nick defends.

"We did it to you." Matt argues.

"I'm a girl Matt!" Pharya retorts. "And you, Kenny, and Nick are gonna get my foot up your asses to. Don't talk about me on your little Elite show."

"Stop hating El." Kenny teases. "You know if you were here you would be right next to us."

Pharya couldn't help but smile knowing he was right. "I was wondering why you guys haven't added a girl yet to the Elite."

"Well we would add Candice but she is never coming to Japan. She and you were our only choices to really pick from, but us three got it." Nick shrugs. "It would have been cool if you stayed. ODB has been talking a lot about you, calling you out."

"Oh I saw." Pharya nodded. "She's a drunk that needs to have a seat before I come to ROH and beat the hell out of her."

"Can you do that foreal?" Kenny seriously asked. Pharya laughs. "I'll even do it for you, just come back."

Pharya gave a playful eye roll. "Kenny."

"She really has though and did you hear Maria and her guy are heading to TNA?" Adam asks.

Pharya points. "I did hear that. TNA is just trying to snatch up everybody but I only watch it to see Broken Matt Hardy. I love him like this."

"I agree on that." Kenny nodded. "I feel like his character is better and he is playing the hell out of his part."

"I swear. I mean Ellie Quinn ain't got nothing on that." Pharya dismisses.

The Bucks chuckled. "Candice asked about you to." Nick says.

"I miss her so much." Pharya pouts. "I swear just yesterday I was watching all the Candice and Joey episodes on their YouTube. The ones with us, and AJ in them."

"Dude they were so funny." Matt laughs. "Remember the one where they came to ROH. We were facing Adam and the Kingdom."

"Was that out in New York?" Kenny asks.

"No it was out Detroit." Pharya says.

"Right." Matt points. "So we are all backstage, Joey didn't start filming yet. Ellie was showing a kick that Yujiro over here showed her, remember that?"

Pharya started laughing. "Oh boy this story."

Matt chuckled. "Exactly. But she was showing him, me and AJ kept telling her be careful. So while Joey was walking past, Ellie hits the kick." Nick already started laughing. "Nick ducks it and she kicked Joey dead in the center of his face." All the guys started laughing. "I mean that was something like in a freaking movie dude."

"That explains that black eye." Kenny nods.

"That's not even what had me in tears. It was how he fell and then Adam back there just goes like 'Good God almighty' in a voice like JR." Matt laughs.

All the guys joined in as Pharya laughed herself. "In my defense I didn't see him walking. I thought he was still by Matt."

"That was more worse when she couldn't wear her japanese outfit right and the sash came undone at the show after that in Tokyo." Tama reminds.

"Hey!" Pharya objects. "I wore a nice bra and underwear set that day so it's not like it was that bad."

Nick starts cracking up. "I never saw AJ move that fast in my life. He threw his jacket at her like wind."

"You guys remember when she came with you to ROH and she whipped me?" Adam asks with a chuckle. "I'm still gonna get you back for that." He points.

Tama almost chokes making the guys laugh. "You whipped him?"

"Yup." Pharya nods. "I took my belt off and tore Adam's butt up while Nick and AJ held him down."

"I swear those were fun times." Matt shook his head.

"Nothing is more funny then when Yujiro low blowed Anderson." Pharya snorts out a laugh.

"Oh yeah!" Tama points wide eyed. "God that was funny."

"Anderson looked so hurt." Kenny laughed.

"I was trying to hold him back but I was to busy laughing at the same time. He just kept saying 'I sorry' and we all knew he wasn't." Pharya puts her hand up in defense. "Did you find a cute girl to do your entrance for this week yet?" She eyed Yujiro playfully.

"Not yet." Yujiro chuckles. "You can do it."

"Aw boy." Kenny laughs with the Young Bucks.

"No, no, no. You guys know that is not happening." Pharya shook her head. "You better continue paying those strippers. And if you can't pay them then you can always buy them a good fucking crab." Her brow raised.

Yujiro starts laughing. "I'll let you have that one."

"But back to this ODB thing. I thought she was retired?" Pharya questioned.

"I think she worked out some kind of thing with ROH. They are bringing up a couple more women to get involved in ROH to." Nick answers. "I heard WWE is supposed to be coming back to Japan?"

"Yeah we are!" Pharya shouts as she just remembered. "Please tell me you guys are gonna be there so we can link up, please?"

"Well it was gonna be surprise but." Kenny playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yayyy!" Pharya jumps. "I can not wait to see you guys again. I was thinking if I ever get a chance to come back I wanted to do one more Japan show and ROH."

Nick slaps Matt chest. "I just thought of something. What if you come out to the ROH show in two weeks. It's gonna be in the same town as Raw that day but we don't film until that Wednesday so we are gonna be there starting Monday. Candice and Joey are gonna be there. Me, Matt, and Adam."

Pharya bit her nail thinking about it. "Hmm. I don't have to be on Smackdown that day to."

"Come on Phar." Tama teases. "You know you want to."

"It might not be all of us but you get to see us three first. Then when you, AJ, Gallows, and Anderson come to Japan in July you will see all of us. Devitt already said he is coming to." Matt says.

"Oh gosh. All the Bullet Club leaders in one area, that room is gonna be full of egos." Pharya shakes her head.

"You know it." Kenny chuckled. "What do you say babe?"

"Yeah, and then what state do you have to do a Live Event in after that?" Matt asks.

"It's gonna be in Denver on Saturday." Pharya says still thinking.

Matt holds his hands out. "That works perfect. We gotta go past there anyway to get to our next show on Sunday. So you travel with us and we drop you off at Denver, what do you think? Gives you a chance to see some old faces and Candice so she can shutup."

"I'm gonna tell her you said that." Adam points.

Pharya thought about what AJ said when it came to staying away from Finn but she wasn't going to not see her guys because of all this. All of their schedules were booked so tight she didn't know when she was gonna see all of them again. Besides the time she would see Finn again AJ would be with her along with Gallows, Anderson and everybody else so it wouldn't just be the two of them. Colby wasn't coming back yet and she really needed a small break to be around other friends for a bit. She loved WWE but missed the independent scene like crazy but she mostly missed the Bullet Club.

"I'm in!" Pharya agrees.

"Hell yeah." Nick high fived Adam.

Tama nods. "Well I won't be seeing you until July but I'm sure Nick and Matt will take pictures."

Matt got closer to the computer. "So tell your boyfriend and WWE that you will be in good hands and will be brought back in one piece."

"Nah were kidnapping you back." Kenny shakes his head. "I don't know who let you leave anyway." Pharya and the guys started laughing. "Seriously Phar. You know if things don't ever work out down there then you can always come back with us. Unless we come up there then you just stay put."

Pharya laughs at him. "Kenny get help. I am tempted to get away for a bit and just be around you guys and welcome Adam the best way I can." She eyes him hitting her fist in her hand.

Adam raises a playful brow. "I'm not sure I wanna be welcomed by you."

"That's Bullet Club's leading lady." Yujiro points.

"Yeah, Yujiro gets it." Pharya agrees. "I really do miss you guys. I miss it even more because now Kenny is leader and has been getting into everything he can get him and his curly hair into."

Kenny messed with his hair. "You love it but yeah El your missing out. But I'm telling you that the partying that's gonna be done when you, Shinsuke, AJ, Devitt, Gallows, and Anderson come back is gonna be crazy. Neville might come to."

"Yeah and I am bringing Rebecca." Pharya says.

Matt laughs. "You mean Nicks women crush."

"What? Whoa, say what?" Pharya blinks. "Back the truck up, women crush dude?" The guys start laughing at the look Nick was giving Matt. "When did this happened?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Dude I say one thing and you guys never forget it."

"Say it when we're not sober." Tama shrugs.

"So never then right?" Pharya asks. They laughed making her shake her head. "Speaking of old faces, I owe Colt a got damn slap in the face to."

"He is gonna be at one of our singings when your gonna be with us." Matt pipes up.

"Good, that bastard is gonna feel my wrath." Pharya mumbles. "Who else is gonna be there?"

"Uh Joey Ryan, Scott Hall, So Cal Val." Nick starts naming people.

Pharya squeal excited. "I miss her so much oh my gosh. I really can't wait to see them and even Colt no matter how bad I wanna slap him."

"Same old Ellie." Tama shook his head. "Little wild girl."

"That's why she was the perfect fit. Ellie cussed Nick and me out for calling her a ring rat." Matt chuckles. "That right hook didn't help but she gained our respect soon. In the ring and out, she's our girl."

Pharya puts a hand on her heart. "Tears."

"You called her what?" Adam eyes widened.

Kenny took a sip of his drink. "That's like asking for death."

"I told them." Tama points.

"Hey, we learned our lesson. She proved us wrong." Nick had his hands up in defense.

Pharya chuckled. "I had to teach them the hard way. But look at our relationship now?" She held out her arms.

Matt copies this action. "I know right. The three of us were made to be friends, we all have great hair."

"We do." Pharya nods. "Especially you Matt."

"People always say that I swear." Matt playfully rolls his eyes. "You know my secret."

"No blowdrying we know, save your beauty bullet tips." Pharya rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The guys laughed as Matt nodded with a smirk. "Fine but your missing out."

Pharya smiled shaking her head at them. "Well I have to start getting up but thanks guys, I needed this seriously. And I can't wait to see you three in two weeks." She points to Adam, Nick, and Matt. "Then I will see the rest of you in July. So Kenny our beautiful reunion will have to wait."

"The more time away the better the reunion." Kenny says with a smile. "But just know we got a surprise for you guys when you do come back to Japan."

"What is it?" Pharya quickly asked.

"Wouldn't be surprise." Yujiro laughs. The rest of the guys joined in. "Your gonna like it. NJPW got it made for you."

"Now I'm really excited." Pharya nods.

Tama nods. "Your gonna love it trust us. But it was nice talking to you El, we miss you down here seriously."

"I told you Matt and Nick are really kidnapping her while Adam writes up the stupid ransom which won't mean a thing because we don't want anything." Kenny shrugs.

Pharya laughed at him. "Kenny stop."

"He isn't lying." Nick says.

Adam showed kenny his phone. "So who do you want to send the ransom to first when it's all done?"

Matt shakes his head at them with a laugh. "Look we are really proud of you down here El. You deserve everything your getting up there. Just don't forget about us."

Pharya shakes her head. "Never can do that. I love you guys and keep making me freaking proud with what we built, I trust you."

"You got it lady." Kenny salutes.

"Love you El." Matt waved.

"Night Ellie!" All of them said together.

Pharya chuckled lightly. "Goodnight guys. See you soon."

The FaceTime call ended as Pharya was now smiling ear to ear. It was a bittersweet feeling to say goodbye to them, they were guys she known for half her career. They were her family away from family and she loved that about them.

Pharya gets on twitter to see The Young Bucks, Kenny, AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows talking about her. They had got a lot of fans talking as some of the WWE fans had got involved.

AJ put up a picture of Ellie and him when he first joined in Japan. He held her up in the air while holding his title up in the other hand.

 _AJStylesOrg tweets- 2013 I re met the most amazing girl I have ever came to known. She brought me on to something better known as #BulletFamily #HappyBulletBirthdayEllie_

 _Karl tweets- 5 years ago to this day we got to meet the most badass woman in the wrestling world and we still love her. No one has nothing on this girl period #HappyBulletDayEllie_

 _Luke tweets- It was a crazy meeting but once you meet this girl I can guarantee that in one day she will grow on you #HappyBulletDayEllie_

The Young Bucks put a picture up of Ellie wearing one of their **'Superkick Party'** t-shirts back when they were doing a ppv for ROH.

 _The YoungBucks tweet- We met the most awesome little sister and grew a bond not easy to get. It was a rocky start but the love grew. By the way NewDay she isn't your girl she's still ours #HappyBulletDayEllie_

 _Kenny tweets- #HappyBulletDayEllie I know we would have got into some more crazy stuff if you were still here. Your Bullet family misses you and will #ALWAYS have your back when you need us._

 _Kenny second tweet- Lol I agree Young Bucks, the New Day don't know a thing about her but they are trying to claim her. Newsflash she is still our girl #Bootshakers #FunnyGuys_

Pharya laughs a bit at this knowing it was gonna stir up something. She was a bit thrown off to see that Finn actually tweeted about it.

 _Finn Balor tweets-8 years of friendship but five years ago I invited her to Japan to do something great and she made the best of it in every way #HappyBulletDayEllie_

Pharya continues reading them with a smile. Her mind went back to her times in The Bullet Club, especially in 2013 when AJ had started coming around.

 _Flashback to mid year 2013_

 _Pharya was backstage at ROH going over the sheet for the night as she was waiting for Matt and Nick who ran into traffic._

 _"Pharie!" Candice shouts happily._

 _This made her eyes look up from the paper to see her blonde bestfriend Candice LeRae happily jogging over to her._

 _"Candy!" Pharya met her halfway and jumped on her as both girls laughed. "You made it!"_

 _"You mean we?" Joey calls out._

 _They broke their hug, Pharya held her arms out. "Joey get your ass over here." She pulled him into a hug._

 _Joey chuckled. "Now I feel the love."_

 _"As well you should." Pharya nods pulling away. "You guys like your seats?"_

 _"Front row baby." Candice high fived her. "Hey, I heard Fergal is leaving, is that true?"_

 _"Yeah." Pharya sighs. "He got a deal with WWE and it's pretty good. I mean I am sad about it but he's got good things waiting for him there."_

 _"Aw somebody is gonna miss their prince." Joey nudges her._

 _Pharya glared before it turned into a smile. "Yes we know but Joey try to hold back your tears until he leaves, okay?"_

 _Joey nods with a smirk as Candice starts laughing. He gave her a slight push._

 _"What it was a good comeback." Candice defends._ _They start walking down the hall. "So where is the other half of the superkick crew?"_

 _"Running late." Pharya rolled her eyes. "And they wouldn't have if they left when I did but Matt just has to wait for his hair to properly dry. He is such a girl. I swear for me to be around guys, they sometimes act more feminine then me."_

 _"I can see that." Joey nods._

 _"Pharya Darya." Christopher Daniels was walking down, he fived her on the way past. "See you out there tonight."_

 _"See you Chris." Pharya waves back. "I love him. I love Kazarian to but I love Chris."_

 _"Who doesn't though?" Candice questions. "Are you gonna be on Joey's youtube show this week?"_

 _"Yes." Joey answers. "She promised."_

 _"I did promise." Pharya chuckles. "Yeah I will."_

 _Candice spots a poster. "Hey look at this one, what's this for?"_

 _They all walked over to it. "Oh that's for the DVD they are making. The best of ROH with Punk, AJ-"_

 _"Who's this guy?" Joey points to an old picture of Tyler Black._

 _Pharya eyes it. "Oh that's that guy that's in that group The Shield now. I think it was Tyler Black but he goes by Seth Rollins now I think. Not sure but he was a big deal around here."_

 _"Oh I heard of him, he's really cool." Candice nods. "And cute."_

 _"God." Joey groaned._

 _"Candice, shutup." Pharya shakes her head with a smile._

 _"Hey, Phar." A voice calls out. All of them turned to see Devitt walking over to them._

 _Pharya was a bit shocked. "Devitt, the heck are you doing here?"_

 _Candice held her arms out. "Devitt!"_

 _He chuckled as he hugged her. "Hey Candice, sup Joey."_

 _"Princey." Joey waves._

 _"Real funny." Devitt rolls his eyes. He looked to Pharya. "I told Nick and Matt I was coming earlier, they didn't tell you?"_

 _"No because they are to busy running late, because Nick broke his hairdryer, and it doesn't matter because Matt dries his hair naturally!" Pharya throws up her hands._

 _All of their eyes widened._

 _"Soo they didn't tell you?" Devitt questioned._

 _"No Fergal they did not." Pharya rolled her eyes. "But I thought you had a meeting with your soon to be new bosses."_

 _"That's actually what I wanted to talk about." Devitt says._

 _Candice nudges Joey. "Um we are gonna go hunt around and start our little web show. We will catch up later Phar."_

 _"Okay." Pharya waves watching them go. Her and Devitt walked over to another area and sat down. "So what's going on?"_

 _Devitt sighed. " So...I leave in December."_

 _"Whoa, say what?" Pharya stops him. "That quick?"_

 _"I'll be going down to NXT and I think that's gonna be a good start for me. I mean who knows how far that would go for me." Devitt says, Pharya propped a knee up on the chair with a headshake. "I know it's only in two months but they really want me to start but if you think otherwise."_

 _Pharya brows furrowed together. "I'm not gonna say so even if I do Fergal, come on you know that. WWE is a big thing for you and I wouldn't never tell you turn down anything to stay with me. I'll still cheer you on from the independent scene."_

 _"Are you sure?" Devitt seriously asked. "I mean who is gonna look after you down here?"_

 _Pharya chuckled at him. "Dude I'm a grown ass woman. Besides AJ will be here soon, I got the Bucks, Anderson, Gallows, Tama, I mean the list continues. Plain and simple I will be fine and I will be better if I know you are out there doing your thing."_

 _He smiled. "Thanks Phar."_

 _"Anytime." Pharya put a hand on his leg. "Promise to take care of yourself up there?"_

 _"Yeah, I will." Devitt nods._

 _Pharya hugged him with a giggle. "That's all I wanted to hear."_

 _"About time!" Nick calls out. "We been texting the hell out of you two."_

 _"Yeah, do you guys automatically put your phones on silent when we call?" Matt questions._

 _Pharya groaned. "The demons have arrived."_

 _Devitt chuckled as they pulled away. "You know you two are bad at delivering messages."_

 _"So is Pharya." Nick points._

 _Pharya stood up. "He isn't talking about me right now Nick. You and Matt been giving me headaches all morning, Devitt make them stop."_

 _"Stop it you two." Devitt looks to them._

 _"Hey where is our saving when she is snoring all night?" Matt asks. Pharya eyes widened as Devitt and Nick starts laughing. "I swear I thought I was having a dream about a lawn mower but it was just Pharya." She_ _rolled the paper up in her hand and smacked his arm with it. "Ouch Phar!"_

 _"I was not snoring you idiot that was Nick." Pharya defends._

 _"Whoa, hey what?" Nick does a double take. "Wasn't me."_

 _"Maybe in reality it was just Matt and he doesn't want to admit it." Devitt points out._

 _"Ha!" Pharya points._

 _Her and Nick started laughing._

 _"It was not me." Matt mumbled walking off._

 _"It was so him." Pharya nods._

 _"Oh yeah." Nick agrees._

 _End flashback_

* * *

 **That was the bonus chapter I had for you guys. I hope you liked it and if your wondering Candice LeRae is an awesome women wrestler in the independent scene who has had amazing matches with The Young Bucks. If you don't know her I suggest you check her out. Leave a review and see you next time!**


	81. Street Fights Are For Bosses

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys left for the last updates that I put up. So I'm glad that Seth might be in WrestleMania because he really deserves it and I would hate having to write him out again. Also to a question that was left in the reviews, I wanted a name that almost went with the name Phil. Since she was gonna be his little sister I wanted her name to have a P and the only pretty rare name I could come up with is Pharya. I know what you mean though because I like it to, at first it was still weird to use but it grew on me...and was to late to change it lol. But guys I got some work to do because I have five updates to get out. Two of them is RAW, one is Smackdown, and the the last two part is EXTREME RULES. It has been a long time coming but we are almost there guys and I got a feeling people are gonna love this update better then any. I know people want to see heel Ellie and you will when the time is right, I'm not rushing it for a reason so you will just have to be patient. But I do have some surprises tucked away in each chapter for you but enough of me talking about it, let me show you!**

* * *

 _ **Raw backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed a long red and white converse being tied up, it moved to show Ellie as the crowd gave her a loud reaction.

Ellie wore her normal knee pads, socks, choker, and taylors. The only difference is she wore ripped jean shorts, an old gray CM Punk shirt that he wore in 2012. It was a fitted muscle t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach, her hands were taped up in white with a red X drawn on the back. All her hair was straightened out and curled at the ends.

After finishing tying up her shoe, she lowered her foot off the bench and picked her title up. A couple of the fans chanted 'CM Punk' from seeing the shirt she had on. Ellie tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked down at her belt with a smile before putting it around her waist.

When she was finished, Ellie looked at the palm of her right taped up hand as her peaceful look turned into a glare.

"Damn silent witch." Ellie mumbled to herself with a scoff. "I'm so tired of fighting with you."

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat.

The camera moved to show Charlotte Flair as she had walked into view receiving a loud reaction of woo's and boos from the crowd. Ellie lowered her hand to look at her with a look of disgust and confusion as to why she was there.

"Talking to your hand? Why does something that crazy not surprise me about you Ellie." Charlotte scoffs. Ellie let out an annoyed low growl and went to take a step. "Easy sister, relax." She held out her hands and defense. "All I did was come to wish you good luck."

"Cut the crap Charlotte. What do you really want?" Ellie asked.

"No crap, I swear." Charlotte crossed her heart. "You see I want to wish you luck on ending your career at an early age." Charlotte smirks as Ellie rolled her eyes at her. "But honestly Ellie it doesn't matter if you somehow do survive tonight because no matter who wins out of you and Tamina. When I am done with Natalya at Extreme Rules I will be coming for what should have been mine and that is the title around your waist." Ellie drew her head back letting out a chuckle. "That's funny? You wanna know what is more funny is that your supporting a failure on your shirt." The crowd oohed as Ellie stopped laughing to glare at her. "That got you to shut up didn't it. But I mean am I wrong? He left and when Tamina owns you tonight then just like the rest of your family you are gonna leave and that will actually be doing everybody a favor. Nobody likes you anyway Ellie and I know Shane would be happy to see you go to." Ellie glared as her eye twitched slightly at the mention of that name. "Ooh, Enzo was right about that eye. Look I just want to let you know I will be back here watching the end of Ellie Brooks and will send you flowers."

Ellie got in her face. "The only flowers that are gonna be sent is to your damn funeral if you don't shut your mouth while you still can." Charlotte snickers and puts her hands up in defense. "You really got jokes Charlotte? But let me tell you something, you don't get to come after me because anybody can beat Natalya. When you beat somebody worth even my time then we can talk about a title match." The crowd oohed as Charlotte nods with a smirk but lets out a small laugh. "Oh you think that's funny? Well I got something else for you. After I beat Tamina, I'm gonna walk out this arena with a title I made you tap out in front of millions at WrestleMania to get." Charlotte eyes widened in anger as the crowd up roared at the comeback. It was Ellie's turn to smirk at her. "Now that made you shut up didn't it."

Ellie winked at Charlotte as she grabbed her hoodie and left out with a laugh. Charlotte was still lost for words as she glared in the direction that Ellie left.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie showing her brother some love on #RAW_

 _Charlotte just got word slapped lol #RAW_

 _If anybody can shut Charlotte down it's Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie looks amazing tonight, like a little AJ Lee and CM Punk #RAW_

 _The Champ is dressed for a street fight #RAW_

 _Nobody has better comebacks and dresses better then our Women's Champion #RAW_

 _I'm on team Tamina tonight #RAW_

 _I think it's Tamina's time, somebody has to bring that girl down a notch or two #RAW_

 _I agree that Charlotte has to do a lot more then beat Natalya to come after Ellie #RAW_

 _Somebody needs to humble Ellie and Tamina is going to do that tonight #RAW_

 _We are gonna have a new Champ tonight, I feel it #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I made the so called 'Best' tap out which proves there is only one Best in the World in the Women's Division and it's Ellie Brooks #RespectIt_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Tamina's theme played as she had made her way down to the ring to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Nothing but pure focus on that women's face." Cole points out. Tamina had a glare on her face as she had lifted the ring apron up. "What, wait a second here." The crowd erupted when Tamina pulled out a chair and threw it inside the ring. "The match hasn't even started yet and Tamina pulling out a steel chair!"

"What in the world is wrong with her?" JBL questions shocked.

"Tamina has not forgotten that sneak attack from behind by Ellie on Smackdown." Byron reminded people. Tamina rolled in the ring and picked the chair up as she glared up at the ramp.

"So instead of waiting for the match to start she gets a chair already? Is Roman Reigns and his family nothing but hot heads?" JBL asked.

"Let's not forget that Gallows and Anderson are still set to go one on one with the Usos later on tonight." Cole says.

"That's if we can even get past now." Byron jokes. "We might not have a set up ring when Ellie and Tamina are done."

Ellie's theme hit cutting Tamina's short as the crowd was instantly on their feet.

"Here comes the best woman wrestler in the world boys." JBL gets pumped. "Haha, it's Ellie time!"

Tamina got the the chair ready waiting for her. Ellie's theme continued playing as people were waiting for her to come out.

"The first ever Women's Street Fight made by our own Shane McMahon. And because of her win on Friday is now a title match." Cole said.

"Completely unfair title match." JBL argued. "Shane has people thinking if they win one match that they can approach the Champ and that is disrespectful."

"John that's not-" Cole stops when Ellie jumped over the barricade. "Wait a minute, wait! Look at Ellie!" The crowd gave a loud pop when she grabbed Tamina by her ankles. Tamina was caught off guard as she was pulled to land face first on the mat and got dragged out the ring. "Ellie coming from the crowd!"

Ellie hit Tamina with a forearm that knocked her down and out. "The match hasn't even started yet!"

"Ellie saw this coming and instead of coming out to face Tamina face to face she came through the crowd." Byron says.

"And what a brilliant strategy by Ellie, I expected nothing less from her." JBL praised.

Ellie took her belt off and threw it to the timekeeper as the ref got out of the ring to check on Tamina. She pushed him back and kicked Tamina in her shoulder to send her back down to the floor.

"Ring the bell!" Ellie shouted at him.

The ref checked on Tamina who waved him off wanting to continue. He gave her a concerned look but signaled for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"The ref checking on Tamina who still wants to go even though being blindsided again by Ellie." Cole watches. Ellie grabbed the chair off the apron and walked over to a fallen Tamina. "Just a sick look on the face of Ellie."

"You were gonna use this on me huh Tamina?!" Ellie shouted down at her before throwing it behind her. "Street fights don't come expectedly sweetheart!" She kicked her back down in the shoulder. Ellie took her black hoodie off and threw it to the crowd as people quickly grabbed for it. She turned her attention back to Tamina with a smirk. "Blame him Tamina, he gave you this match!"

"We all know who the 'he' Ellie is referring to." Byron speaks up. "Shane McMahon who has been another person Ellie says has it out for. If you ask me this all comes from Ellie not wanting to listen to anybody but herself and she doesn't like that anybody other then Stephanie is in charge."

"Ellie has a right to have her favorite Byron." JBL defends. "I for one like Stephanie better to. What are you gonna say I'm not listening either?"

Ellie grabbed Tamina by her hair but got a slap to the face. The crowd oohed as Ellie stumbled back holding her cheek, Tamina grabbed her and gave a big knee to the stomach of Ellie that sent her up in the air.

"What a knee!" Cole reacts. Ellie coughs, she held her stomach almost falling to the floor but Tamina grabbed her and threw her against the announce table face first. Tamina yanked her back and threw her back into the ring apron with a slam that sent Ellie to the floor. "Ooh! There is that strength of Tamina that we feared may be a problem for Ellie."

Tamina picked her up and threw her inside the ring. Ellie quickly crawled up to her feet and ran to the the ropes, she bounced off.

"Wait a minute look at this!" Byron shouts. Ellie ran through the second rope and landed on Tamina sending both women falling in front of the announce table. "Ellie with a high risk!" The crowd cheers as both women were down. Tamina made it to her feet first as Ellie was using the barricade to drag herself up. Tamina ran with a yell and clotheslined Ellie over the barricade into the crowd. "Whoa! It didn't take long for this to get out of control, did it?"

"Not long at all Byron." JBL agrees.

Tamina was trying to get over the barricade, Ellie got up to her feet and hit her with a high roadhouse kick to the side of the head.

"Roadhouse kick by Ellie!" Cole exclaims. Tamina stumbled back, Ellie jumped up to stand on the barricade as she was looking for a crossbody. Tamina grabbed and threw the chair at her, Ellie caught it, Tamina superkicked it in her stomach. Ellie fell back in the crowd to the floor. "What a move!"

"Goodness!" JBL even reacts at this. Ellie was laid out face first on the floor with the chair. "What a move by Tamina indeed. Throwing the chair into Ellie and then that superkick right to the stomach."

Tamina got over the barricade as Ellie was crawling away, she caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair. Ellie pushed her back and forearmed her back to create space.

"Ellie now trying to fight back." Cole says, Ellie kicked Tamina in her side but favored her stomach again. "I think Ellie may have an injured rib or something." The replays watched Tamina throwing the chair and the kick. It showed Ellie falling to the floor. "Ooh, yeah she's hurt." Tamina slapped her hard across the face before slamming her head off one of the rails by the crowd of fans. "This match now taking place in the crowd who I don't think minds but the ref has lost all control."

"Cole this is a match where there is no control." JBL reminds him. "It's about who can survive."

Ellie blocked a punch by Tamina and hit her with one of her own, she kicked her in her knee, Tamina stumbled and fell to one knee.

Ellie lets out a high pitched scream and hits her with a sharp kick under her chin.

"What a kick!" Byron shouts.

"Right on the button!" JBL chuckles from excitement. Ellie picked up one of the unused speakers by the production area and looked back at Tamina. "Ellie what are you gonna do with that?" Tamina stumbled as she turned around. Ellie threw the speaker into her which sent Tamina flying back down to the floor as the crowd reacted from the impact. "She just about launched that into Tamina!"

"Did you see how far Tamina went back John?" Cole questions shocked.

"Tamina looks out!" Byron admits as Tamina was laid out on her back. Ellie cracked her neck and flipped her hair back as she waited for Tamina who was coming to. "Ellie just stalking Tamina."

Ellie waited for her to get back up to run and jump on her as she was looking for a jumping TCH on her. She managed to jump on her, she locked it on her and brought Tamina down to one knee.

"TCH! TCH on Tamina!" Cole says excited. "It doesn't matter because neither girl is in the ring but this may wear Tamina down." Tamina lifts Ellie up and starts to get back to her feet. "Hold on, wait a second. Look at the power of Tamina here!" Tamina picks Ellie up enough to swing her to the side, Ellie was slammed hard against the railing barricade. The crowd erupted at the impact. "Oh my gosh! Right against the railing, head first goes Ellie."

Tamina shakes her arm out, Ellie was out of it by the rail.

"Now that is power." JBL says impressed. "That is crazy. If it's one thing the Bloodline has in common it is strength."

Tamina grabbed Ellie up and walked down in the crowd more, she threw her down the couple of steps that led to one of the exits for the crowd.

"Tamina throwing the Champion down the stairs!" Byron exclaims. Ellie rolled over holding the back of her head as she was trying to get back up. "Guys I knew this match was gonna be physical between these two but this is crazy!"

"I don't agree with how he did it but this was a good call by Shane McMahon because this match is awesome." JBL chuckles. "You knew it was gonna take this type of match for these women to get it all out of their systems. A fight were they just beat the hell out of each other."

Tamina got on top of Ellie and started unload on her with rights until Ellie got her feet under her stomach and flipped her over top of her to land on the cement floor. Ellie rolled over to recover. Tamina had recovered already and was getting back to her feet, she spotted a tin trash can and grabbed it up.

"What is Tamina doing here?" Cole asked as Tamina dumped all the trash out. Both girls were now by the lower exit as fans in the stands looked on. Ellie was on her knees as Tamina turned around and cracked the trashcan over top of the skull of Ellie. "Good grief Tamina!" Ellie was stunned for second before falling back as the crowd was still on their feet for this. "That was a steel trash can that she just bounced off the skull of Ellie!"

"Yeah forget fight, these two are trying to end each other out there." Byron says. The camera showed a out could Ellie with her legs under her from the way she fell back. "Look at Ellie's legs. They are trapped under her look at that. If Tamina was to pin how would she get out of that."

Tamina stepped on Ellie as she walked over her and threw the trash can to the side. She yanked her up by the hair as Ellie let out a scream of pain. Tamina points to the handicap sign and smacks Ellie across the face.

"That's exactly what your gonna be when this is over, you hear me huh?!" Tamina smacked her in the face sending her back down to the floor. She yanked her up and threw her against the wall with force as Ellie had slid down the wall and fell to the floor. "I'm sick of you!" Tamina yells. Ellie laid limp on the ground as Tamina turned her over and put her foot on her neck to start choking her. "You think your better then everybody now?! Do you!"

"Tamina is now just punishing Ellie at this point!" Cole says. "Ellie hasn't been able to do anything since Tamina cracked her over the head with that trash can."

Tamina removed her foot, Ellie gasped for air coughing and trying to breathe right again. "This is about just punishing now guys. I mean Tamina wants to humble her but I think this is a lot deeper then that."

Ellie crawled and used the pants leg of Tamina to drag herself up to her knees. Tamina grabbed her up and kneed her in the stomach before backing up near the wall by the upper level to the stands.

"What is she gonna do here?" Tamina got Ellie in a powerbomb position. "No, no, no, Tamina no!" Cole begs. "That's taking it to far."

"Tamina don't do that!" Byron shakes his head in panic. "She is gonna try and powerbomb Ellie down on the concrete floor."

"No Tamina that is concrete! You're gonna end that woman's damn career!" JBL exclaims stressfully.

Tamina lifts her up on her shoulders for the powerbomb as people were screaming no. Ellie quickly grabbed onto the rail and used the wall to climb up and get out of her grip. Tamina tries to grab her foot but got kicked in the face hard by Ellie which sent her falling back.

"Ellie escaping Tamina!" Cole says. Ellie used the side wall to climb up into the stands and turn around. "Wait a secon-Ellie no!"

"Somebody get that crazy girl down!" JBL shouts.

"Ellie looking down from the stands at Tamina!" Byron says. Tamina turns around, people's jaw dropped when Ellie jumped out the stands to land on Tamina with a cross body. "What!"

"Oh my goodness!" Cole exclaims. Ellie rolled over as both girls were out on the floor, the ref checked on the two of them as neither had moved. "Ellie avoiding the dangerous powerbomb by Tamina then jumping out of the stands on her with a crossbody!" People were still going crazy for this. "You gotta be kidding, that was amazing!"

"That girl is crazy!" JBL yells. "Both of them are, good grief what a jump!"

The crowd was still going crazy at this as they were on their feet.

 _'Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!'_ The arena chanted for them.

"You can call her everything you want but there is a reason that young woman right there is Champion. Moves like that is the reason Ellie has made history because my goodness, did you see that height?" Byron questions.

"The woman with no fear." Cole calls her. "Ellie isn't right mind wise but that girl knows what she is doing when she gets in that ring and when her title is on the line."

"Ellie is showing people why she is the WWE Women's Champion." JBL nods. "That is a woman that walks what she talks. But Tamina is definitely giving her a run for her money I will say that because these two are putting on one hell of a first women's street fight out here."

Ellie pulled herself up, she grabbed a fistful of Tamina's hair and pulled her up the steps with her. Tamina tried getting loose but got a knee to the stomach, Ellie headbutted her back to fall against the rail by the fans.

"These girls are still going at it. No give up in either one of them." Byron says. Ellie grabbed a soda from one of the fans and smacked it upside Tamina's head as the crowd cheered. "That's one way to get back in control!"

"You can say that again." JBL laughs. "Anything goes in a street fight, even that."

Tamina held her eyes as she walked away trying to get the soda out her eyes. Ellie kicked her in the back to send her falling forward against the barricade as they were now back by the ring barricade. Tamina turned around rubbing her eyes, Ellie ran and clotheslined her back over the barricade.

"A little payback from earlier, and Ellie is now taking control of this match." Cole calls it as Ellie jumped over the barricade and flipped her hair back. "Finally they are bringing it back to the ring."

"I felt safer when they were out there." JBL admits.

Tamina ran to her but got elbowed back by Ellie to send her stumbling back holding her mouth. Ellie held onto the barricade as Tamina came running back. This time Ellie jumped and wrapped her legs around her neck for a hurricanrana but Tamina again lifted her up in a powerbomb position.

"Tamina has Ellie!" Cole reacts, Tamina threw her against the steel ring post. "My God!" Ellie bounced off falling to the floor.

"Ellie just bounced off the steel ring post!" Byron exclaims. Ellie was laid splattered out on the ground. "Guys I don't know what Ellie hit the worse. Her back or her head."

"She just threw Ellie like a rag doll." JBL says. "Tamina's strength is frightening. No matter how hard Ellie comes at her she finds a way to smack the champion back down. I never seen somebody throw or handle Ellie the way Tamina is right now." Tamina picked up Ellie and threw her inside the ring, the ref slides in as she covers her. "This may be it!"

"One!"

"Are we gonna have a new Champion?!" Cole gets hyped. "Is Tamina gonna do it?"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Ellie managed to get the shoulder up at the last second as the crowd cheers.

"At the last second!" Byron shouts. "Ellie gets the shoulder up!" Tamina ran a hand through her hair shocked. "Tamina can't believe it and neither can I . Guys Ellie looked out? Look at that she is still not really moving."

"I very well believe Ellie is still out." JBL admits. "That was nothing but pure instinct as a Champion for Ellie to kick out."

"I gotta agree with you John." Cole nods. The camera showed Ellie on her stomach still not moving. "Being thrown against that ring post took something out of Ellie."

"Probably knocked the wind out of her." JBL puts in. Tamina pulled Ellie over by the corner and moved her so she was on her back before going out on the apron. "Oh man, oh boy."

Tamina climbed up and got on the top rope.

"Tamina is going high here, she's looking for that frog splash!" Byron says excited. "If Tamina hits this it is over. Ellie still hasn't moved guys."

"Tamina may be winning her first championship with her own family's move. What would that do to The Clubs momentum for this Sunday?" Cole says. Ellie quickly jumped up as the crowd got excited. "Wait, wait, wait!" Ellie ran up the corner and hooked her legs around Tamina giving her a frankensteiner off the top rope. "What a move by Ellie!"

"She suckered and bated Tamina into going to that top rope!" JBL exclaims. "That is genius!" Ellie covered her. "Champion going for the cover."

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Tamina got the shoulder up as the crowd cheered in shock. Ellie grabbed at her hair and fell to mat in frustration.

"It is setting in and you can see it written on the face of Ellie. She is wondering what she has to do to put Tamina down." Byron said looking on. Ellie used the ropes to pull herself up. "Both of these girls have beaten each other with just about anything they can get their hands on. Now it boils down to who wants to win the most."

"Right now both of them." JBL jokes.

Ellie got up and ran to Tamina who gave lift over the top rope to avoid her, Ellie catches herself and lands on the apron. Tamina blocked the punch she threw and smacked her off the apron and sent her falling to the floor.

"Ooh!" Cole winces.

"Now that's a smack!" JBL laughs. "That was a serious smack."

Ellie fell by the apron, she had reached under it. Tamina bent through the second ropes as Ellie was getting to her feet, she reached through and grabbed her by the hair.

Tamina tried to pull her, the crowd cheers when they saw what Ellie had in her hand. Ellie quickly hit Tamina in the head with a kendo stick as it made her release her.

"Ellie with a kendo stick!" Byron exclaims. Tamina was hanging in between the second ropes, Ellie started unloading on her upper back with the kendo stick. "Now just an all out assault by Ellie on Tamina!" Ellie hit her with it one more time, Tamina fell back holding her head as Ellie had slid in behind her. "She's not done either."

Ellie took the kendo stick and hit Tamina in her knee with it which made her hop on one leg. Ellie jumped hitting her with a dropkick.

"Perfection!" JBL praises. Ellie kicked up to her feet and glared down at Tamina who was on her hands and knees. "The great ones make it look easy." Tamina was trying to get up but Ellie whacked her the kendo stick hard across her back as the shot could be heard. "Ouch!"

Ellie just started hitting Tamina with it repeatedly as the crowd counted the shots all the way up to ten.

"When is Ellie gonna stop?" Cole asks in shock. Ellie hit her with it one last time to send her back down to the mat as the camera showed the bent up kendo stick. "Goodness, look at that."

Ellie threw it out of the ring as she turned back to Tamina who was recovering in the corner. Seeing Tamina holding her back in pain made Ellie smile over at her with a sick grin.

"You mean look at that." Byron points as the camera showed Ellie's grin. "For someone to look like that from causing somebody pain is not normal."

"It's not normal but it is Ellie." JBL states.

Tamina used the ropes to pick herself up, Ellie ran to her but Tamina moved. Ellie hit her face on the turnbuckle, Tamina grabbed from underneath and rolled her up.

"Tamina with a roll up!"

"One!"

"Two-" Ellie kicked out of it.

"Kickout at two." Cole calls it. Both girls rolled up to their feet, Tamina ducks a clothesline, Ellie turns around into a superkick from Tamina. "Superkick!"

"On the nose!" Byron reacts, the crowd cheers as Ellie was laid out in perfect position. Tamina fell against the ropes as she started to get out the ring to get on the top rope. "This could be it! Tamina just needs to hit this! Climb Tamina!"

The crowd was cheering loudly as Tamina had got to the top and stood up looking down at Ellie. Tamina was looking to do it until Ellie again got up and ran up the turnbuckle, she got a good hold of Tamina.

"Wait look at this!" Cole watches excited. Ellie hit Tamina with a suplex off the top rope. "Suplex off the top rope by Ellie!" Ellie rolled it over and locked in the Anaconda Vice on Tamina as the crowd erupted. "Ellie with the roll through and now the Anaconda Vice! Ellie has the Anaconda Vice locked in, she has it! What's Tamina gonna do?"

"It is locked on tight!" Byron calls it. "The same move that won her that title at WrestleMania!" Tamina was reaching for the ropes by her foot, she used her strength to pull her and Ellie closer to them. "Tamina doesn't want to tap. She is now trying to drag her and Ellie to the ropes!"

"She is dragging her and Ellie the best she can." JBL says.

Tamina's fingers were a tip away, Ellie put both feet against the ropes and rolled back. She switched her movement to lock her into the TCH which made the crowd go crazy.

"Ellie rolled through again and now this time with the TCH! There is no where for Tamina to go!" Cole continues as everybody was on their feet.

"Absolutely no where!" JBL agreed.

Tamina gives in and starts tapping as the ref calls it and the bell sounds off.

"She taps, Tamina taps out!" Cole exclaims. Ellie's theme hit as she let her go and fell back. "There was nowhere to go and this time Ellie had her locked into the TCH. What a move by Ellie!"

"Your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." JoJo announces. The crowd gave her a loud pop as the crowd gave Ellie her title.

"What a move indeed." JBL nods. The replays of the match were shown. "These two women beat the absolute hell out of each other but it all came down to who could get the win. I thought Tamina had it with the superkick but Ellie being the smart champion she is bated her in again." Ellie held her title as she got to her feet holding her hurt ribs. "There is not a person back there that is Ellie Brooks boys."

The replays showed her locking in the Anaconda Vice.

"Guys Tamina was so close to the ropes right here." Byron points out. "But Ellie seeing that, she rolled both her and Tamina back before locking in the TCH." After a minute Tamina tapped in slow motion. "Tamina being in the center of the ring had no choice to tap. I mean you gotta give Tamina credit she took Ellie to her limit."

"She might have but Ellie is still champion boys." JBL says. The refs checked on Tamina who was now out the ring and by the barricades.

Ellie put her title over her shoulders as she got out the ring and grabbed a mic. People were confused as Ellie slid in the ring, she opened the chair up and sat it in the center of the ring. Her theme died down as she breathed a little heavily from her match. People in the crowd were still cheering as this made the rest of the crowd and arena join in.

"Do you see what happens Roman?" Ellie questions. "I just made your cousin tap out on live tv and I know that has to do something to that Samoan pride. But I warned you, I warned you, I warned Tamina, I even warned Shane, you can't just hand out matches. You don't hand out matches because they end up just like Tamina." Ellie points to her. "I mean lets all give her a hand for trying but we all knew Tamina wasn't gonna win against me." She scoffed. "You have to be on my level to beat a person like me and Tamina was never on my level. In fact nobody is on my level and I just proved that. But that isn't why I am still out here, no there is another reason."

"There is?" Byron questioned.

"Hush Byron." JBL snaps.

Ellie sighed. "See I'm still out here because I have a problem and until I address that problem I am not leaving this ring. And my problem shockingly isn't with Roman or any superstar back there...it's with Shane McMahon." The crowd gives his name a loud pop. "Yeah go on and cheer because Shane until you bring your butt out here I am not giving you your show back."

"Say what?" Cole says shocked. "Is Ellie serious?"

Ellie sat in the middle of the ring indian style and put her belt in her lap. "This isn't a joke and this isn't apart of some little after segment no I got something I need to say. So until Shane comes down here and faces me like a man then I will sit right here. No matches, nothing will happen until my issues are dealt with-"

 _'Here comes the money!'_

Shane's theme hits cutting Ellie off in mid sentence. The crowd gave a loud reaction when Shane did his little shuffle out on the stage.

"Ask and she shall receive." Byron said. "Here comes Shane O Mac!"

Shane slaps some hands as he makes his way down the ramp. Ellie stood up still holding her side as Shane grabbed a mic and jogged up the stairs, he got inside the ring. His theme starts to die down as Ellie glared at him.

 _'Shane O Mac! Shane O Mac!'_ The crowd chants for him.

Shane does a fist bump to his chest and points to them saying _'Thankyou'_ as Ellie scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't know about you guys but that was one hell of match, wasn't it?" Shane ask holding the mic up. The crowd gives a loud pop as Ellie glared at them with an eye twitch. He brings the mic back down. "Now congratulations on the win Ellie but champion or not, nobody is high jacking this show. Because when you do that your not harming me, you are taking away from them and that is where we have a problem." Ellie laughs at this. "Now whatever issues that you have I am willing to talk it out in the bac-"

"Oh drop the crap would you!" Ellie cuts him off. "Drop it." The crowd lowered their cheers as Shane stopped talking to give her a look. "I'm not dealing with anything in the back, I will say what I have to out here and unlike you I'm going to do it to your face." The crowd ooh's as Shane nods lowering the mic. "See Shane I don't how to put this but I'm sick of you." Ellie says in a serious tone. "I'm sick of you walking around here like you really give a crap about these people because you don't. You don't care about them, I mean did you care about them when you left?" She questioned with a raised brow. "No you didn't and you try to give that phoney b.s excuse that you saw things differently for this company. You try to make it seem like you were the one done wrong and that's why you left when that is a bunch crap. You left because your daddy wasn't giving you what you wanted!" Ellie glared as people oohed and gasped at this. Shane just fold his arms looking at her. "Everyone thinks it is just Stephanie that is just the brat but Shane it's you to. Both of you are brats but when you saw your sister getting more you didn't like that so you left. But what I can't seem to figure out is why did you come back? Because of them?" She pointed to the crowd who cheers.

"Yes I did." Shane nodded as the crowd gave a loud reaction.

Ellie rubbed her forehead with a sigh, she chuckled. "Wow what a bunch of crap and they're idiots for feeding into your crap." People booed as Ellie simply shrugged. "I mean you boo but it's true because I mean let's really take a look at you career Shane. When you first started here you were a young referee working at WWF. Then you got involved in wrestling for god knows what reason because I hate to break it to you but you don't still got it. You can't relate to these people, you are just like Stephanie whether you like it or not buddy. You walk around here like your humbled but your not. All you are is a spoiled, rich, little failure. See because when you saw that you really couldn't make it out in the business world without your dad you came back. I mean you wanted New Japan while I was there but you couldn't really close that deal could you?" Shane shrugs as people in the crowd were now getting interested. "See I pay a lot more attention to you then you think money man. You failed as a ref, you failed as a wanna be wrestler, you failed as a businessman and even a son." Ellie says as people booed. "What is more crazy is that these people cheer for you for coming back and I don't get why! All you did was jump off of high things, big deal? I mean we jump off something and it's cool but you do it and the world loses it's freaking mind and it blows me. They praise you like a God when you are far from it because any damn idiot can jump off a cell. Hell I can name five that will do it for the hell of it because it looks like fun. But you did it and get the biggest praise in the damn world and why? Because your Shane?" Ellie raised a brow, she shook her head. "Nah I see right through all of this. Your playing a guy who wants to fight for what is right when you are everything wrong for this business but they don't see it. Triple H works his ass of at NXT while a guy likes you comes back to try and take the credit or take the shine off him. What you need to do is stop walking around here like you started the new era because you didn't, he did. All you did was claim work without putting in any blood, sweat and tears."

Shane lifts the mic to speak, Ellie grabbed it, she threw the mic as Shane looked at her shocked.

"You left them Shane!" Ellie points to the crowd. "Triple H and Stephanie stayed and went through the ups and down of the business. But you left when you couldn't get what you wanted and you try to sell a lie to these people like you were the good guy. You hate Triple H because he did something you would have never thought of and brought an amazing place like NXT to WWE. And you hate me..." She pointed to herself as Shane looked at her confused. "You hate me and I know you do. I was somebody that Triple H himself picked to come to NXT and to come up to the main roster. I am the only girl he has ever chosen and I have been making that guy proud everyday I step my foot in another arena. And while I make him proud I make you angry. I make you angry because again I am somebody that he picked and not you. I mean it's no secret that without him I wouldn't have ever been looked at. Our families are no best friends or even associates for that matter, there is a lot of bad blood but Triple H saw past that. He saw that with his knowledge and my ability that we could both make me into something this company has never seen before, and what do you know Shane? We did." The crowd cheers in agreement. "You have it out for Triple H and everything he creates, you want to destroy that me and that is where we have a problem. See you might have these people fooled but I really know you. You are just like that no good daddy of yours and that's why you and him really can't get along. When you look in the mirror Shane you see your dad and in a couple years your gonna be just like him...bitter, old, and unfortunately for you, you had three sons so you won't have one messed up son. You're gonna have three." Ellie showed three fingers with a smirk.

The crowd ooh's and gives a mixed reaction as Shane nods signaling for another mic. He got one handed to him as the crowd started chanting for him.

"You guys are really pathetic." Ellie says to them with an eyeroll. "You chant for anybody. Bottom line here is Shane you hate it when I achieve and I know you hate it when a person like me knows the real you. You hate it because you know I'm the one to put you out there for the fraud that you really are. See you can fight all you want for what is right in your book Shane but if you wanna be serious there was never a problem in WWE until YOU showed back up. Now I don't know what made you leave again but I sure as hell hope it happens so you will disappear again." People in the crowd starts a 'No!' chant as they booed. "Say no all you want but I know how this is gonna go. As soon as Shane here doesn't get what he wants from his daddy. Then just like before he is gonna leave you without an explanation because rich ass here only cares about himself. And if there wasn't a check or net worth involved for coming back he would be home watching Shark Tank some damn where."

People gave this a loud mixed reaction.

Shane nodded. "I am actually a fan of Shark Tank, Ellie thank you." This made her scoff. "You know what your right about somethings. I didn't get my way and it was because my way led to a place where low ratings would never be discussed because we wouldn't have them." The crowd cheered. "Now I'm not taking credit for what your 'mentor' you call him has done. Other then his career, NXT has been the best thing he has created but him and my sister was the problem. If you want me to be honest Ellie I do like you, but I hate your attitude." Ellie eyed him with a glare as people were cheering this on. "My sister and her husband are slowly turning you into what you just called me and that's a spoiled kid and that makes you Ellie, a hypocrite."

The crowd cheered, Ellie shook her head. "Oh no you don't, no you are not about to do this. Again Shane you are trying to flip the script and make you look great. Your not as great as you think you are and if anybody should be praised like a God it's me because I'm the one paying your pockets. And if I'm gonna do that I want my respect as the Champion and I will get it no matter what." Ellie took a step to get in his face. "I'll even smack you if the message doesn't stick yet."

"Oh I get the message." Shane nods. "I just hope you do." Ellie raised a brow in suspicion. "I promise you that I don't have it out for you Ellie. You are as good as people say and you do deserve the praise and respect, I agree with you. But I don't think you really knows what comes with being a champion."

Ellie blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"Yes Ellie, you see with being champion, every time you pass one obstacle there is always another waiting. And sometimes the next one could be more of a threat then the first one." Shane says. "Bottom line Ellie is after every opponent...there is always another one right behind it."

Shane drops the mic and gets out the ring. Ellie brows furrowed confused.

"What in the." Ellie mumbled as she watched Shane continue up the ramp. "What is that supposed to mean?! Hey I'm talking to you Shane! I'm not done with you dammit, you get back here right now!"

Shane waved back at her as he went to the back making Ellie let out frustrated yell. "Are you kidding me?!" She looks back to the crowd who was chanting for her and CM Punk. "I swear you people are no better then he is. I am not done and Shane did not give me what I want so he isn't getting what he wants. I am not leaving this ring until he walks back out here. He can send security or whoever but I am not leaving and nobody is gonna make m-"

Sasha Banks theme hit cutting her off. The entire arena went into an uproar as Ellie snapped her head to the ramp wide eyed.

"Wait a minute!" Cole reacts. "Is it really?"

"Could it be?" Byron questions excited. Sasha walked out to a huge pop from the crowd as Ellie dropped her mic in shock from seeing her. "It is, The Boss, Sasha Banks is back!"

"This is gonna be good." JBL chuckles.

Sasha smiled as she took her shades off and threw them to the side, she walked down the ramp keeping her eyes on Ellie.

"We have not seen the Boss since WrestleMania, Since Ric Flair cheated her out of her chance to win that WWE Women's Championship." Cole reminds. "Sasha has been out of action since then and these two...I can assure you love was lost."

"There was never any love there Michael." JBL says.

Sasha got on the apron and got in the ring as Ellie backed up to glare at her. Her theme music died down as both girls stared each other down.

Sasha waved at Ellie with a smirk. "I'm back crazy..."

* * *

 **That was it for the first part, Sasha has returned! Face to face with Ellie? Now how is that gonna end, I wonder? Then there is still the Usos match with Gallows and Anderson with AJ Styles, Ellie, and Roman ringside. I smell more drama but I leave you with this cliff hanger until tomorrow night, leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	82. The Boss Statement, To Soon For Jokes!

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter and to the compliments I got about the new picture and preview for the story. We are almost to 90 chapters and the next stop is getting to 100. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't still be writing, all your support helps. It makes me happy when I log on to read the reviews you guys leave and more happy that I re started this story. So thanks to the people that stayed and grew with the story and to the people that hung on all the way to Seth's return time. I know that is what a lot of people were waiting on and we are almost there. This is gonna be a two part update and the next one of course is Extreme Rules. Anyway let's get a move on!**

* * *

The crowd was still going crazy from seeing both Ellie and Sasha Banks in the same ring face to face again. Sasha smiled at Ellie who kept a frown on her face as she glared down Sasha.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd starts to chant.

Sasha looked around at them before back to Ellie as the crowd started another round of cheers for them.

"The roof is about to come off this place." Byron jokes. "Listen to this!"

"I gotta agree with you Byron." JBL chuckles.

Sasha shrugs off the cheers with a smile. "Looks like I was missed."

"Not even a little bit." Ellie shook her head. "What are you doing out here?"

"You know exactly why I'm out here." Sasha pointed to the title in her hand. "I'm here for that title your holding, you know the one that should have been mine."

Ellie scoffed, she threw her belt over her shoulder. Ellie walked around Sasha and headed to the ropes as the crowd booed this. Sasha watched her carefully, Ellie shoulder bumped her as she went past. The crowd oohed as Sasha poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek.

Sasha snatched Ellie back around to face her as the crowd cheered this on. This made Ellie drop her belt and go to smack her but Sasha ducked and hit her with a right hook that sent her through the ropes and falling hard to the floor.

"What a right!" Cole shouts. "That about sent Ellie all the way out the ring!"

Ellie grabbed her belt off the apron and went stumbling back up the ramp holding her jaw. Sasha glared at her, she stuck her body through the second ropes as her theme hit.

"You can't run from me forever!" Sasha shouted at her, she backed up through the ropes and held her arms out. "I'm back baby!" The crowd was giving her a loud pop. Sasha pointed at Ellie and made the title motion around her waist. "That belt is coming to where it should have been Brooks!"

Ellie heard this and shook her head as she hugged her belt. "There is no chance in hell!" She yelled at Sasha.

"Guys, Sasha Banks sending a message loud and clear to the Champion." Cole says. "Sasha is saying she's back and she is coming after Ellie."

"Yeah, Ellie does not seem to happy about that." Byron watches as the camera showed a fuming Ellie.

"Who would be? First Tamina and now Shane throws Sasha Banks at Ellie, what does he have against our Champion?" JBL questions.

"John, I don't think Shane has anything against Ellie but he has a point. With being a Champion there is always competition waiting right after another." Cole defends. "It just so happens one of those women is Sasha Banks."

Byron nods agreeing. "If you remember back, Ellie has never pinned or submitted Sasha and the same goes vice versa. We still don't know who is the best out of these two women. Is it Ellie or is it Sasha?"

Sasha did her little taunt with a smile as she smirked up at the ramp. Ellie held up her title when she got to the top of the stage with a serious gaze.

"I have no idea but I'll tell you one thing, I think soon we are gonna find out because Sasha has her eyes set on Ellie Brooks." Cole said. "Sasha was cheated out her chance at the title by Ric Flair but this time there is no Ric Flair it is just Sasha and Ellie."

"Hell has just unfroze." JBL shakes his head.

 _Fan tweets_

 _THE BOSS IS BACK, OMG! #RAW_

 _Oh hell yes! Sasha vs Ellie, now that is what I wanna see! #RAW_

 _My dream match is happening again #RAW_

 _Last time those girls where in a ring they stole the show, I know they are about to again #RAW_

 _Sasha just knocked Ellie off her pedestal and I loved it #RAW_

 _There is one person that can make you leave and she happens to be the Boss Sasha Banks #RAW_

 _Ellie had every right to call out Shane, I agree with her #RAW_

 _Forget Tamina, how the heck is Ellie gonna beat Sasha? #RAW_

 _Sasha Banks is on Ellie's level so you know these two are gonna tear it up in a ring #RAW_

 _Sasha is coming back for revenge, welcome back #RAW_

 _That was the right crowd reaction for those two women because ish is about to get real #RAW_

 _The feud we have all been waiting for has finally came, don't screw this up WWE #RAW_

 _Lol, Ellie isn't the only one with a mean right hook #RAW_

 _Both are crazy talented athletes, have smart mouths, never pinned each other, and have a MMA background? Oh they are gonna kill each other #RAW_

 _I am so ready to find out who is the best between Ellie and Sasha, I'm going with our champ #RAW_

 _Oh snap this feud is about to get crazy! #RAW_

 _Tamina was just childs play but Sasha is the real opponent, It's BOSS time! #Smackdown_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- I am ready to take what belongs to me and somebody needs to teach WWEBrooks a lesson and if the real Boss ain't gonna do it then I am #TheBossIsBack_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

The camera showed Sasha walking backstage with a smile as some people high fived her, welcoming her back. Renee came into view to catch up with her.

"Sasha." Renee stops her. "Sasha you are finally back after being out for weeks and you went out there and just basically challenged Ellie. Some are saying that Shane is putting you in Ellie's way so she will take her attention of hi-"

"Whoa, whoa, Renee." Sasha stops her with a wave of her hand. "Look Shane had nothing with me walking out there. He just happened to be walking back while I was walking out. I was sick and tired of Ellie and actually I been sick of her since that little tattooed brat became champion and now acts like she is better then everyone. I don't know who that girl is out there but that wasn't the Ellie I knew before she had that title around her waist." Sasha shows her palms in defense. "Now granted I didn't like her before but I still respected her. But this Ellie I don't respect and since nobody wants to do it right I will gladly knock her ass around until she gets that. Also while I'm doing it I will take that belt from her in the process. I went out there and showed the world, and the so called 'champ' that the Boss is back and she is coming for Ellie Brooks. And for that WWE Women's Championship that should have ALWAYS been mine from the start." The crowd cheers as Sasha smiled. "If people think what I did out there was a statement." She chuckled shaking her head looking back to Renee. "Just wait until I make Ellie tap out, that will be the real statement, the Banks statement."

"Where is she?!" Ellie shouts. "Where the hell is that purple haired witch!"

Renee quickly ran as Ellie ran and jumped on Sasha who was already waiting for her. The crowd cheered as both girls fell on the ground exchanging punches. Sasha kicked Ellie off and got to her feets, she got grabbed by Ellie and slammed face first into the work crate. Ellie went to grab her but Sasha moved and tripped her up so she fell into the crate and hit her head.

Refs and backstage security quickly ran over before either girl could get a hold of each other. Both girls were clawing and trying to get away and a hold of each other.

"You must have lost your mind hitting me like that out there Banks!" Ellie yelled at her. "You should have stayed gone! I am gonna make you wish you never came back, you hear me?!"

"Talk is cheap, do something about it Ellie!" Sasha was being dragged away. "I'm gonna give you the reality check you need and take that title, just you watch!" More refs had to get between them to keep them apart. "Your scared of me and you know it!"

"What?" Ellie shouts as she got loose but refs were quick to block and grab her back to pull her down the hall. "I will never be scared of you! You can't beat me and you know you can't Sasha!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Forget next week, Ellie wanted her payback tonight #RAW_

 _They got into a brawl on the same night, I'm loving this already and am on Team Ellie #RAW_

 _I really can't choose who is my favorite because I love Ellie and Sasha, I won't both of them to be champion lol #RAW_

 _There was no love lost between them at all, I don't think there was any there to begin with #RAW_

 _Things are already heating up and it has just been the first day, these girls are gonna end each other #RAW_

 _The Boss is coming for the title Ellie, look out! #RAW_

 _Dude Ellie is funny when she is mad #RAW_

 _Ellie called Sasha a purple headed witch, I'm Rofl over here #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I knew that bastard had it out for me! Out of everybody you line up you give me Sasha? I forgot that fake boss existed but nobody hits me like that #NOOne_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

"Here just put this on the side." AJ says as the camera panned back to show more of him. The crowd gave him a loud reaction as he was with Ellie. He was holding an ice pack to the side of her face. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needed an ice pack tonight, huh?" Ellie eyes traveled over to him with a glare as the crowd laughed. AJ caught this and raised a brow. "Too soon?"

"Just a little." Ellie made a small space between her fingers. "Ow." She winced with a hiss.

"I told you stop moving so much." AJ scolded.

"Hush." Ellie waved him off with a hand.

"There she is." Karl came into view. "Still our WWE Women's Champion, The Club's little sister." He pats her back. "We knew you could do it El."

"But I thought you put twenty on-" AJ starts to say.

Karl cuts him off with a cough and makes a 'cut it' motion with his hand. The crowd laughs as Ellie looked at Karl and Luke in shock before her eyes turned to suspicious slits.

"Tamina is out of action tonight which mean Roman and the Usos have zero back up tonight, so good job." Luke fives her.

"Thanks but I'm not really in the celebrating mood. I don't know if you guys saw...but I got punched in the face by that purple hair dyed pain in my freaking side!" Ellie shouts but winced holding her back. "Not to mention still in pain from that match. Then Shane once agains disrespected me like I won't beat the designer blazers off his butt."

"Okay one, designer blazer?" AJ brows furrowed, he waved it off. "But I didn't think somebody could get you like this kid."

"Like what?" Ellie looked at him confused.

"This worked up." AJ motions to her. "I mean you say Sasha isn't a problem for you but your actions show different. Don't tell me Sasha Banks has you scared?" He joked with a chuckle.

Ellie glared at AJ.

Luke joined in. "Looks like Ellie sees somebody as a threat." He nudged Karl who chuckled at this as well.

"Never thought I see this day." Karl shakes his head.

Ellie threw the ice pack down on the floor getting their attention as they looked at her wide eyed. "Let's all get something straight right now. I am not nor will I ever be afraid of SASHA BANKS and don't any of you ever say that out your mouths ever again." Her voice was now serious. "Or Shane and Sasha won't be the only ones on my list to freaking smack upside the head."

Ellie snatched up her title and walked off.

AJ scoffed. "You forgot your ice pack for your jaw!"

"Shutup!" Ellie shouts back.

 _ **Later, 'In the ring'**_

AJ Styles and Ellie was ringside watching the match between the Usos and Gallows and Anderson. Tamina wasn't out there due to an injury that she suffered Ellie during the match with her and Ellie.

Ellie had on one of AJ's hats turn backwards as she rested her arms on the apron watching with the belt around her waist.

"Looks like Ellie seems to still be in a bitter mood after the return of the Boss." Byron points out. The camera showed Ellie who had a frown on her face. "People are still talking about the return of Sasha. Not to mention the fight those two already had backstage."

"Ellie had every right to be that upset." JBL defends her. "First Shane and now she has to deal with a retuning Sasha Banks. Who once again has done nothing to get a title shot either. Ellie has enough on her plate to worry about, all three of her Club members are gonna be in big matches this Sunday at Extreme Rules."

"John, Sasha was cheated out the four way when Ric Flair got involved. We don't know who is the best between Sasha and Ellie because the last match they had ended in disqualification." Cole says. "Ellie calls herself the best and so does Sasha. I think people are really curious as to who really is the best between them."

Ellie slammed her hands on the apron to get Anderson back into the match. "Come on Karl! It's just Jey, take him down!"

Roman heard this from the other side of the ring and glared over at her. Ellie caught this and did a double take. "What? Aww is somebody upset that I took their cousin out of action for probably forever?" She fake pouted.

"You better get your cheerleader." Roman calls out to AJ as he pointed at Ellie.

"The hell did you call me?!" Ellie shouted. "I will smack all the conditioner out your damn head Roman, don't you play with me!"

"You got legs don't you?" Roman questioned.

"No he didn't." Ellie looks back at AJ. "Quick AJ, hold me back." AJ playfully rolled his eyes and held back her arm as the crowd laughed at her. "You better be lucky Reigns!"

Roman rolled his eyes and looked back at the match. Ellie stopped and patted AJ on the back as he chuckled looking back ahead at the match that Gallows and Anderson were now in control of. AJ claps for them as he put his arm around Ellie who smiled and did the same.

"A very crazy relationship that AJ and Ellie has, isn't guys?" Cole asks with a chuckle.

"They are the sister and brother of WWE Michael." JBL praises. "Every since AJ Styles has arrived him and Ellie have been inseparable. Nobody has each other's back like them and The Club which makes this group so special. They traveled and dominated all over the world and have been doing the same here. If AJ wins this Sunday him and Ellie will be the sibling champions."

"You know they aren't really related John." Cole reminds.

"Oh yes they are Michael! They were seperated at birth." JBL waves him off.

"What?" Byron laughs.

Anderson connects with a rocket kick on Jey Uso making

"Anderson, oh man the Rocket Kick!" Cole exclaims. "Sending Jey Uso for a loop." Ellie jumped excited with a clap. "That made our Women's Champion happy though."

"That's right Karl!" Ellie cheered. "You go man, woo!"

"When is Ellie not happy when it involves pain?" JBL questioned with a laugh.

Anderson backed up into the corner and took a run. "And Andersons not done!" Byron says.

"He's going for it again..." Cole trails off, Jey met Anderson halfway hitting him with a superkick. "Going for it again and ran into a superkick!"

"Got that right he ran into it." JBL said. "That could be it."

Jey covered him.

"One!"

"Two!"

Gallows ran in and broke up the pin making Ellie and AJ sigh out of relief. Jey was picked up by Gallows and threw back into the other corner. Jimmy slid in the ring right behind Gallows who was getting back up to his feet.

"And now Jimmy is back in the fray." Cole calls it, Gallows picked Jimmy up on his shoulders. Jimmy wiggles to try and fight down but Gallows had a good grip. Jey came out the corner and hit Gallows with a kick under his chin. "What a kick!"

Jimmy was able to fully jump down as Gallows was still stunned from the kick.

"He's about to get two more." Byron says.

Jey and Jimmy lined him up before they both hit him with a in sync double superkick.

"Double team!" Cole shouts.

"In stereo." JBL said for the kick as Gallows rolled out the ring and fell on the floor by Roman. Ellie held her mouth in shock and ran over to check on him. Anderson was getting back to his feet, both Jimmy and Jey hit him with a superkick. "In stereo!"

Ellie quickly got on the apron after she saw this. "Hey!" She yelled at Jey and Jimmy.

"W-What is Ellie doing?" Cole questions. Jimmy and Jey slowly looked to Ellie and stood a certain way making the crowd cheer this on. "Are they gonna kick her?"

"They better not, that woman has been through enough tonight!" JBL quickly says.

"Like are you two freaking serious right now?" Ellie leaned over the ropes. "The only thing that makes me sicker then your damn cousin Tamina is you two jokes! Don't you dare kick them like that, nobody does double kicks like that except my guys Matt and Nick! How dare you?"

"Ellie may wanna get down." Byron warns. "The Usos look ready to do another in stereo kick!" Roman put his title down with a sigh as he was getting tired of hearing her yelling. He looked up at Ellie as he rubbed both open hands together. AJ was to busy checking on Anderson to notice what was going on. "What's Roman doing?" Byron noticed Roman going to stand behind Ellie.

Jey Uso got closer to Ellie to tease her which only got her more riled up while the ref was yelling at her to get down.

Roman took his right hand and gave a echoed hard open hand smack up to the butt of Ellie. The crowd uproared in cheers and laughs as Ellie held her butt falling to the apron before on the floor with a scream.

"Oh my gosh!" Cole laughs. "Roman Reigns, he just spanked Ellie!"

"W-What the." JBL stuttered in disbelief. "H-He can't do that! That woman is the WWE Women's Champion Roman, you can't do something like that to her!" AJ looked up at the monitor to see the replay, he snapped his head over to Roman in shock.

"He just kinda did JBL." Byron chuckled.

"That is not funny! Where is the respect?" JBL questioned. "How can these people find that funny or cheer for something like this?"

Jey and Jimmy laughed high fiving each other.

Ellie held her butt as she scooted back looking at Roman wide eyed in shock. "Did you seriously just spank me?!"

"Act like a kid, that's what you get babygirl." Roman shrugged.

"I am not your babygirl!" Ellie shouted at him. She got to her feet and ran around the ring with a whine. "AJ!"

"I can not say Ellie didn't have that coming." Cole said.

"Have what coming?" JBL repeats. "Ellie was in a incredible street fight with Tamin earlier. Got disrespected by both Shane and Sasha Banks and now your telling me she just deserved that?"

"She was on the ropes JBL." Byron defends.

"So you smack her on the backside? No, you tell her to nicely get down." JBL retorts.

"Like Ellie would seriously listen to that." Cole said in a really tone.

Ellie ran over to AJ who hugged her but kept his glare ahead over at Roman who was focused back on the match.

"You okay?" AJ questioned.

"He spanked me! No I'm not okay!" Ellie replied angrily. "My damn butt stings man!"

"Yeah..." AJ trailed off. "Don't worry I saw it, I saw." He nodded.

"That doesn't make me feel better that you saw it!" Ellie shook him.

AJ rested a hand on top of her head. "Relax." Ellie looked at him weird at how calm AJ was being.

Jimmy had rolled Anderson back into the ring which made them look back to the ring. Jey got on the apron and went to the top rope as Roman was cheering them on.

"Looking to climb up top now." Cole said.

"Somebody's about to go flying!" Byron shouts. Jey jumped off the top rope and hit the frog splash.

Jey covered him. "One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell sounded off while the Usos theme hit. Ellie's jaw dropped in shock as AJ had pulled away and took off his leather vest.

"Here is your winners, The Usos!" JoJo announced.

"The Usos with a win!" Cole celebrates. "The Bloodline picks up with a win tonight and now the score board is even."

"I guess we gotta give one to the family but I still don't like what Roman did to poor Ellie." JBL scolds.

Jey and Jimmy celebrated. "The Bloodline just prevailed. You got to know that was for their cousin Tamina." Byron said as the Usos got out the ring.

Ellie pulled Anderson who was on the apron off to check on him, AJ had got inside the ring. Roman saw this and got in the ring as the two of the starred each other down.

"I'm really getting tired of you putting your hands on her." AJ pointed to Ellie who was checking on Anderson. "Your problem is with me and my guys. But your not gonna keep touching her."

"Wouldn't have to if you learn how to keep your so called 'sister' under control. She better be lucky that was all I did." Roman says glaring at him. "And just to let you know if your gonna use her to try and beat me Sunday you already lost."

"I don't need anybody to beat and take that from you." AJ pointed at the title.

Gallows slid in the ring and hit Roman from behind which made him fall into AJ as both guys were knocked down.

"And from behind, Luke Gallows!" Cole exclaims. Ellie caught this and quickly took her belt off to slide in the ring and check on AJ who was favoring the back of his head. The Usos both jumped on Gallows with punches sending him out the ring. "Attacking Roman from behind and now the Usos." Karl got in the ring with a chair and went to use it. "And now Anderson with a chair!"

Jey kicked Anderson in the stomach making him drop the chair and favor his stomach. He threw Anderson out the ring and followed behind him as he jumped off the apron.

"The Usos cleaning house, taking charge right now." JBL says. Ellie moved away from AJ to go over to the ropes and watch the chaos that was happening as there was to much at one time.

Jey went to whip Anderson into the steel steps but Anderson reversed it sending Jey into them instead. Gallows and Jimmy was down as both Jey and Anderson were out of it from their fight.

AJ got back to his feet and looked down at the chair, Ellie turned back to look at him as AJ glanced over at her. The crowd started cheering for him to use it as Ellie nodded pointing to it.

"Oh look at this." Byron said as the camera showed the ring.

"AJ Styles with the moment of truth." Cole starts to get hyped up. AJ takes off his shirt and throws it to the side as he picked up the chair. "He promised Roman Reigns earlier tonight that he would use the chair if he gotten the opportunity!"

"I think he's about to follow through with that promise." Byron says, the crowd started cheering loudly when AJ was getting the chair ready.

AJ looked down at Roman and shrugged his shoulder. "AJ Styles saying the heck with it!" Cole said. AJ went to hit Roman across the back with the chair but got a big right hook from Roman out of nowhere. "Reigns caught him with a right!"

The crowd gives this a mixed reaction mostly with boos as AJ dropped the chair and fell to the mat. Ellie held a hand over her mouth in shock from how hard Roman hit him. Roman recovered up to his feet fully as AJ was still dazed on the mat trying to get up. People cheered when Roman picked up the chair as this made Ellie quickly go and get in front of him.

"No!" Ellie showed a hand to Roman who stopped and looked at her.

"Ellie Brooks blocking Roman from hitting AJ Styles with the chair." Cole says. "She didn't do that when A was about to do that to Reigns."

"Why would she after all the stress his family caused?" JBL questioned. Roman continued staring at Ellie, he still looked ready to use it as the crowd was giving him a loud mixed reaction. "Don't do it Roman." JBL warns. "Remember the people that woman is associated with."

"He's thinking on it." Byron points out.

"There is nothing to think on Byron!" JBL retorts.

"Don't you dare." Ellie shook her head as she pointed at him. "You and your family done enough to him and me, don't you think?"

"Me and my family?" Roman repeats. "This would have never started if you would have stayed away from The Authority."

"Who I associate with is none of your damn business!" Ellie yells at him. "I may have been with them but I still looked out for you and Ambrose. But you two hard headed idiots just kept pushing it and YOU speared me at the Rumble and I told you...I will get you back."

"I don't need you or anybody else associated with you to look out for me." Roman shook his head. "You burned your bridge with me Ellie, now move."

Roman shoved Ellie to the side making her trip and fall to the mat hard as the crowd boo. Ellie felt something weird in her mouth and felt her lip, she pulled her hand back to see blood on her fingertip. This made her eyes go dark for a second as something almost felt like it snapped.

 _"Nobody is gonna make you bleed and not pay for it in return. Send a message Ellie and send it now..."_ A familiar voice came from inside her mind. Ellie turned her head to cut her eye back at Roman.

"Roman just shoving Ellie to the side!" Byron says.

"Just pure disrespect, what is Roman's issue with Ellie?" JBL questioned, Roman stalked AJ with the chair. "You better believe Roman is now not about to hesitate." Roman took the chair and cracked it hard over the back of AJ. "That's what it takes to be WWE Champion and that's what it takes to walk out of Extreme Rules."

Gallows saw this and slid in the ring giving a big right hand to Roman who dropped the chair and fell back against the ropes. Roman bounced off and nailed Gallows with a big superman punch that sent him out the ring. Anderson got on the apron to get back in the ring but Roman ran over to him and hit him with one to.

"Superman Punch!" Cole shouts as the crowd booed instead of cheering this on.

Ellie grabbed the fallen chair and stood to her feet as Roman was surveying to make sure Gallows and Anderson were really down. The crowd started going crazy as Ellie stalked behind Roman, an unreadable look was on her face with the chair in hand. People in the crowd was banging on the barricade begging her to do it as they cheered this on.

"Uh oh, uh oh." Cole warns as he saw this. "He might wanna turn around!" Roman turned around as Ellie took the head of the chair and rammed it into the gut of Roman who hunched over. "And Ellie with the chair to the gut!" Ellie cracked the chair over the back of Roman as he fell to his hand and knees in pain. "Sick thud!"

Ellie flipped her hair back. "That is a cold look in that woman's eyes." Byron points out. "It is all fun and games until you see that look on the face of Ellie Brooks."

"Hell has no fury like an angry Ellie." JBL shrugs. "Touched her once, shame on you, touched her twice, you asked for it." Ellie slapped the chair to Roman's side as this sent him back down. "Another sick hit! Roman must have forgotten he isn't the only Champion in that ring. Ellie knows what it takes to be Champion and to get someone down, that is one girl who will use that chair with zero hesitation. I mean absolutely none."

AJ had recovered back to his feet as he had saw the last hit Ellie did on Roman. He walked over to her, Ellie handed the chair to him as he took it without a second thought.

"And now AJ Styles gonna send a message!" Cole says, AJ cracks the chair over the back of Roman who was attempting to get back up. "And now AJ Styles unloading!" AJ cracked it over his back again and went around to the other side.

"Batter up boys." JBL jokes.

AJ cracked it over the back of Roman one more time. "Styles bending the chair over Reigns like he promised earlier tonight!" Cole shouts.

"You don't mess with The Club's Sister and better yet you don't mess with the sister of AJ Styles." JBL reminds.

AJ picked up Roman by his hair and throws the chair angrily down under where his head was.

"Oh, my god, oh my god." Cole repeats as AJ was getting Roman in position for a familiar move. Ellie walked around to the other side to see. "Styles isn't done there!"

AJ shoved Roman's head in his legs as he lifted him up and got him position

"No, no way." Byron said in disbelief.

"You better believe he is about to do it." JBL says.

AJ hooked his legs before hitting Roman with the Styles Clash.

"Styles Clash on the steel chair!" Cole exclaims.

"That is how you send a statement!" JBL praises.

The crowd gave this a loud reaction as Roman was out cold on the chair. AJ shoved Roman's arm off of him as he got to his feet. He glared down at Roman, as his theme soon hit. Ellie let out a shaky breath as she felt herself coming back again.

AJ looked over to Ellie who caught this and smiled, she nodded at him in approval. Ellie walked over high fiving him as AJ pulled her in a tight hug to a big reaction from the crowd.

"They got each other's back. If there is two people you don't ever wanna pick with and their names are AJ Styles and Ellie Brooks." Cole says. "You mess with one you better be ready for the other coming."

"The unbreakable bond of AJ Styles and Ellie is amazing!" JBL beams with a clap. Gallows and Anderson got in the ring as they pulled away and fived them. "You are looking at power boys. It is not hard to see how these four along with others dominated Japan while there."

Ellie held up AJ's hand along with Gallows and Anderson as the crowd gave them a loud pop.

"What did you say about Extreme Rules earlier JBL?" Byron questioned. "It isn't about what happens, it's about who is standing tall and walks out with a win."

"You got that right and I very well believe that is the scene we are gonna see this Sunday, The Club standing tall!" JBL claps. "Ellie took out Tamina earlier tonight. Gallows, Anderson, and AJ Styles have something that the Bloodline doesn't. And that is the most dominant, unpredictable, and smartest WWE Women's Champion I have ever seen in a long time boys."

"John, you just may be right." Cole agrees. "With a person like Ellie by your side, can you really loose?"

"It doesn't look that way." Byron shakes his head.

The Club got out of the ring and headed up the ramp. Ellie threw her belt over her shoulders as she backed up the ramp with them. Gallows allowed her to get up on his shoulder, she held up her belt with a smirk.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I was hollering in laughter when Roman smacked Ellie's butt! #RAW_

 _Lmao that has to be the best thing Roman has done in all his career #RAW_

 _Ellie does not hold back when she is angry, I heard those echo chair shots #RAW_

 _Roman pissed off the wrong chick #RAW_

 _How dare Roman keep disrespecting Ellie, what does he really have against her? #RAW_

 _You mess with Ellie, then AJ and Ellie makes you pay #RAW_

 _You don't mess with the Club's Sister Roman! #RAW_

 _Ellie meant every one of those chair shots man! #RAW_

 _It goes to show how small Ellie is, she can fit on Gallows shoulder #RAW_

 _The Bloodline may have won the final fight for the night but the Club is standing tall #RAW_

 _I agree with JBL, I love the bond between AJ and Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I don't know what Roman's problem really is but I had just about enough of you touching me #PaybackTimeBegins #ButtStillStings_

* * *

 **That was the second part to RAW, don't forget to leave a review and check out the Smackdown chapter coming soon!**


	83. Tired Of Fighting Herself?

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review on the last chapter. This is the last Smackdown before we make our way to the two part Extreme Rules that will be out later this week or next week. I have some things planned but this is where drama is gonna start picking up so get ready. Enough of me talking, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Pharya was sitting in catering playing a game on her phone. Her hair was up in a high pony tail as she had on a pink TapOut tank top with a pair of black leggings and tennis.

The screen on her phone changed as she was getting a FaceTime call from Colby which quickly made her smile. She answered it as he showed up on the screen.

"Hey, you." Pharya waved.

 _"There's the Champ, what's going on beautiful? I called you back last night."_ Colby says.

"I know." Pharya sighed. "I was so damn tired and then I had to be here extra early for a meeting so I didn't get a chance to really hit you back, I'm sorry. But spill it, how was filming for your little movie?"

Colby puts a hand over his chest fake offended. _"Little movie?"_ He repeated, Pharya chuckled. _"You mean big movie and even more awesome because I was in it."_

"You are so conceited dude." Pharya rolled her eyes. "But how was filming Sharknado 4? I'm curious."

 _"It was awesome. I met some real cool people on set and of course gave out some autographs but I did lose a card game."_ Colby scratched the back of his head. Pharya raised a brow at this. _"And because I lost that I kinda need you to get one of your brothers WWE shirts and get you, April, and Punk to sign it."_

Pharya snorted out a laugh as she palmed her face. "Colby."

 _"In my defense I thought my hand was a win."_ Colby put his hands up in defense. _"But there is always things there ready to prove you wrong."_

Pharya shook her head looking at him with a smirk. "I'll get it for you but no more betting in card games unless you know for sure you hand is a kick ass win, got it?" She pointed with a raised brow.

 _"Yes mam."_ Colby chuckles. _"How you been though with your schedule, you okay?"_

"I mean I'm breathing." Pharya lets her hand fall on the table.

Colby gave her a look. _"That isn't what I asked you Phar. Your not doing to much are you?_ "

Pharya smiled. "I'm fine Colby. Allen has been looking out for me so if something was wrong he would call you before I could anyway." She rolled her eyes. "I can't have a cold without him knowing."

 _"That's all fatherly like protection. He already has kids and thinks of you as one of his so I can get that."_ Colby shrugged. _"How's traveling with them?"_

"Like old times. Gallows and Anderson been back here keeping the guys lively, you know with all the firings that happened back here. A lot of people are pretty on edge from that." Pharya shrugged.

 _"Yeah, I heard about that."_ Colby sighed with a head shake. _"I was surprised to see Cameron and Santino go."_

"I almost feel bad for her. I mean she was in NXT and sometimes fans just don't give people a chance and the girl was trying. And I mean Santino was a vet here, gave a good laugh when it was time." Pharya rested her chin in her palm. "So Gallows and Anderson, they have been keeping people back here laughing."

 _"I agree with you on that, it is hard. Once the fans stop getting behind you it is hard to get something like that back but that is good that they are keeping people in good spirits."_ Colby nodded. _"I also see somebody is feuding with the Boss to."_ He teased making Pharya playfully roll her eyes. _"I'm even interested in this feud between you guys considering the relationship you two got outside the ring."_

"You and the rest of the world." Pharya shook her head. "Kinda crazy because if you really look at it, Ellie and Sasha's relationship is like fighting sisters. You know those type of sisters that love and respect each other but still feel hate towards each other to because they wanna be the best."

 _"That is one weird sister relationship."_ Colby brows furrowed. _"Like really weird."_

"But it's true." Pharya points.

Colby chuckled with a nod. _"It is true."_

Pharya stared at him and let out a sigh. "I really miss you Colby. Life here sucks without you." Her forehead fell on the table with a groan. "Come back to me, I'm dying here and no I don't just mean sexually."

 _"I'll be back to you soon Phar."_ Colby smiled. _"I miss you to just in case you're wondering."_

Pharya popped her head up from the table. "You will soon, when?"

 _"Don't know."_ Colby shrugged. Pharya pouted at him making him chuckle. _"Soon Pharya. I promise, I talked with Currano like a couple of days ago."_

"You did?" Her eyes lit up excited. "What did he say?"

 _"That is an A and B conversation sweetheart."_ Colby wagged a finger.

"That's b.s." Pharya points.

Colby laughed. _"Call it what you want babes but just know I will see you soon just like I been telling you every time we end a conversation. And are you still gonna go talk to your brother this weekend?"_

"Yeah I'll see him Friday." Pharya nodded. "Just a brother and sister talk that has been a little long overdue. Not really looking forward to talking about my damn feelings."

 _"You'll be alright."_ Colby lets out a slight laugh. _"It's gonna help you in the long run, trust me."_

"Now you sound like Allen." Pharya mumbled.

 _"Which means I'm right."_ Colby nodded. _"But I gotta get back to ring practice with the guys. Marek sends his so called love. You two with your weird love, hate, relationship."_ Colby rolled his eyes when he said this as Pharya giggled. _"But I'll talk to you later on tonight after filming, alright?"_

Pharya nodded. "Alright." She held back her laugh looking at her phone. "love yah Colby bear."

"I love you to-" His brows furrowed as he gave her a look. "Wait, what the hell did you just call me?"

"Gotta go, byee!" Pharya waved laughing.

"Pharya don't you dare, we are not don-"

The FaceTime call ended making her laugh to herself knowing that later on he was gonna curse her out for that and calling him Colby bear. Pharya sighed picking up her water and gathering her phone up as she stood up and headed back to go over things for the night.

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring'**_

The show had just started as the camera's had showed the sold out arena crowd.

 _Kick Ass by Egypt Central_ played which made people quickly get to their feet.

"Oh yeah!" King exclaims excited. Ellie walked out to a huge reaction from the crowd which made her just smile and hold her arms out. "This is the way to start off Smackdown."

Ellie took her arms down and made her way down the ramp, slapping a couple people hands on the way down.

"The last stop before Extreme Rules this Sunday and we are greeted by the WWE Women's Champion herself." Mauro says.

Ellie had on a pair of fitted, black basketball shorts. Black and white long converse with a muscle **Balor Club** t-shirt that showed off her stomach a bit. All her hair was straightened out as her hand were untaped with the title rested on her shoulders.

"Yeah the Champion has had a very good and bad week." Byron spoke up. "Ellie managed to beat Tamina and keep her title but then she confronted Shane O Mac himself. Then after that it was the return of the Boss, Sasha Banks." Replays of RAW was replayed for people.

Ellie got inside the ring with her belt and mic as she held it up to a loud reaction. Her attention turned to the jumbo tron that showed the video of Sasha coming back and confronting her. It showed that and the fight the two of them got into which made Ellie frown.

The camera went back to Ellie in the ring.

"Ellie doesn't seem so happy anymore now that she just re saw that." Mauro points out.

"Would you two be if somebody like Sasha Banks came back and interrupted you?" King questioned. "Ellie has every right to feel how she does. I think she is right and Shane does have something out for her."

"Oh not you to." Byron throws a hand up.

"Yes me to." King retorts.

"But King this comes with being Champion. Ellie should know that with losing the way Sasha Banks did that the Boss was gonna come after her eventually." Mauro defends.

"Yeah but the blood between Ellie and Sasha is bad and it only looks like it's about to get worse from here on out." Byron says warily. "Both women are great athletes, amazing in that ring, but neither of them have beaten the other. Sasha hasn't pinned Ellie or made her tap out and Ellie hasn't pinned Sasha or made her tap out so there is still some unsolved and unfinished business with them. It all boils down to who is the best between Sasha Banks and Ellie Brooks."

"I'll tell you right now, the best is the one holding the title." King snorts. Ellie theme music died down as all that was heard was the cheers from the WWE Universe. Ellie continued looking around as a small smile crept it's way back onto her lips. "Can we all take a minute to admire how beautiful our WWE Women's Champion is. What did the Rock say again? Goodness!"

"Stop it." Mauro laughs along with King.

Ellie raised the mic to her lips. "Ninety six days." She drummed her fingers across the title on her shoulder. "Ninety six days I have been Champion. But three hundred sixty five days a year I have been smacking people left and right because they thought they could approach me. They assumed they were on my level and could actually compare to me in a ring or in life period and that is exactly what Sasha Banks did this past week on RAW. See I don't know personally were Sasha's little new found confidence came from but I am curious about it. So curious that at Extreme Rules I am personally inviting Sasha Banks to be face to face with someone great like me. I know it's gonna be hard for her to take in at first but I'm serious and I will see if she really is gonna show her face. I mean the main reason you all haven't seen Sasha is because her butt had been on the injured list which is honestly where she belongs." People in the crowd booed this as Ellie smirked with a shrug. "Again with the boos but you know I'm right. See Sasha wants to be the one to stand out so the spotlight can of course can be on her. She doesn't care that I disrespect half the locker room, but she makes you think she does right?" Ellie raised a brow with a playful smile. "Nah she doesn't, not even a little bit. The only thing that purple haired witch and her weave cares about is trying to get my title away from me. Which is funny because I don't remember saying she can have it? Or that she was next in line because she isn't and if Sasha Banks wants my title then she is gonna have to do more then walk down a ramp to get that. See I'm gonna make Sasha work to ever get a chance to put her damn hands on this title or me ever again. To make this more short, I am gonna make that girls life hell. Which I wouldn't have to do if she stayed out my home and I hate to break it to Sasha but hell is my home." Ellie points to herself. "So once she stepped foot in it she was trespassing and do you know what I do to trespassers? I beat them, beat them to the point where Sasha won't just be on the injured list, she will be on the crippled list because I am going to break the Boss!"

Ellie's voice raised before she calmed down and took deep breath. The crowd was giving this a loud reaction.

"I won this title at Fastlane and I plan to still see this title on my shoulder until 2017 Fastlane or better yet I'll do people one better. This title will be on my shoulders at the same show I won it and that's WrestleMania." People in the crowd cheered for this as Ellie's look got serious. "I have worked my ass off to get this far, to be here, and to be the person I am. There is nothing I am not gonna do to keep this title on my shoulder and if anything means putting Sasha in a wheelchair, then you bet your ass I'm gonna do just that. I told all of you and even those bimbos backstage that this is my Women's Division. So as long as I have this." She held up the title. "As long as this Women's title is on my shoulder I will always hold the power and I will always be in control of all of them, even Sasha Banks. And Sasha is soon gonna learn that I'm on a level above her and every time she passes a level I already moved up one. No girl back there is on my level and if takes me smacking Sasha down to strike more fear and less hope of them ever beating me then so be it. I will gladly do that without any hesitation. And to clarify some things, I'm not scared of Sasha Banks. But you all need to be scared FOR Sasha Banks because baby is playing a dangerous game with the right one. I have worked to hard to get where I am and if a fake gold, diamond studded, purple haired, wanna be boss think she is gonna take what I worked for away?" Ellie laughed shaking her head. "If she thinks that then Sasha needs to go back on the injured list because clearly the girl got brain damage and needs a CAT Scan. If you ask me half of that women's locker room needs one but that is a whole different story." She waved that off. "You see, I remember Sasha saying something on RAW. She said I changed and that she wants the old me back..." Ellie glared ahead. "...be careful what you wish for Boss because you got it."

Ellie threw the mic down and rolled out of the ring as her theme hit. She flipped her hair back as she walked backwards up the ramp holding up her belt.

"I'll see you Sunday Banks!" Ellie laughs as the camera picked up her words.

"The challenged has been issued, but will the Boss accept?" Mauro questions. "Ellie wants to have a face to face with Sasha Banks at Extreme Rules. Guys what do you think about that?"

"I think that we should call security now." King playfully says.

"I agree but I wanna go back to something Ellie said earlier in the ring. She said 'As long as she holds the title she holds the power' now I know Ellie has screws loose but she is right. I mean I know I call her crazy on the spot but Ellie right now is the Champion which means she is the person holding all the power. But what about Ellie saying she isn't giving up that title until next year WrestleMania? I mean do you guys think she can do it?"

"I known Ellie personally, if she wants to do it Ellie is gonna do it." Mauro nods. "I can't say I don't see her doing it. Long reigns runs in her family."

"Boy do they ever." King jokes with him. "I do have to say I am really excited about Extreme Rules now. A face to face between Ellie Brooks and the Boss, Sasha Banks. Both women have tempers like no other and are quick to hit. If I was that arena I would have security setup like now."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie embracing her inner TomBoy tonight, this is why I love out Champ! #Smackdown_

 _A face to face with Ellie and Sasha Banks at Extreme Rules? I agree, call security now #Smackdown_

 _Ellie plans to never let go of the title until WrestleMania? I still can't believe it's been almost 100 days since she been champion, go Ellie! #Smackdown_

 _Say what you want but our Champ has a point #Smackdown_

 _If anybody is on Ellie's level it's Sasha #Smackdown_

 _That face to face is gonna be intense, are we finally gonna hear what is their real problem with each other? I'm curious #Smackdown_

 _All hell is gonna break loose Sunday #Smackdown_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- Let's see if you talk all that to my face, I accept baby Brooks and will see you and those tattoos at Extreme Rules #TheBossIsThere_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Ellie was shown backstage on her phone texting with a frown as she got a reaction from the crowd.

"I bet that witch did accept...little bimbo." Ellie mumbled.

"Hey." A voice called to her.

Ellie snapped her attention up slowly and saw who was standing across from her, she smiled. "Sup Styles."

AJ walked into view getting a loud reaction as he gave Ellie a quick hug. "What are you doing there?" AJ points to her phone as he pulled away.

"Nothing." Ellie shook her head as she put her phone away. "Was just seeing that Sasha responded to my face to face on Sunday."

"Sure that's a good idea?" AJ raised a brow.

Ellie scoffed out a chuckle. "Yeah I'm sure, look if anybody knows Sasha it is me. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright just checking." AJ says. "I heard you got to leave early tonight to."

"Yeah." Ellie nods. "Got some family business to take care of but if you guys think you'll need me tonight I can alway-"

"No, no, no." AJ stops her. "You go handle that, me, Gallows, and Anderson will be fine. Besides you got rid of Tamina for us so we don't have to worry about her running out there. And honestly I want you far away from Roman considering you connected a chair to the guys back on Raw."

"The bastard had it coming for weeks." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Then he made me bleed and I'm still..." She trailed off clenching her fist by her side with a sigh. "Still trying to get over that."

AJ caught this and raised a brow. "El?" Ellie had zoned out for a minute as she stared at the floor. This made AJ shake her shoulder a bit. "Ellie."

Ellie did a double take as she snapped out of it. "I'm sorry AJ, I was just um.."

"Zoning out on me over there." AJ finishes for her, he gave her a suspicious look. "You sure you are doing okay El? I mean I haven't said anything because I thought it was just stress getting to you but-"

"Yes-I mean no it isn't stress I just been going through some things, you know?" Ellie forced a smile. "Just trying to focus back on what's really important but it's hard when..." Ellie took a deep breath as she exhaled and shook her head. "Nevermind forget it."

"Hey." AJ put a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "You know if anybody can understand you it's me. I'm here if you need me, you know that."

"Yeah I know AJ." Ellie patted his shoulder. "But this is something...that even you really can't help me with." She picked up her title. "I'll see you at Extreme Rules, okay?" Ellie half hugged him before walking away with a sigh.

AJ went to stop her but just decided to let her go. He sighed resting his hands on his hips with a conflicted look. "What's going on with you kid?" AJ mumbles.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I wanna know what's going on with Ellie? #Smackdown_

 _It's like Ellie is 'Silent Ellie' and then she isn't #Smackdown_

 _I'm really curious as to why Ellie is fighting this personality this time #Smackdown_

 _Even Ellie doesn't want AJ's help #Smackdown_

 _If Dean can't help her or AJ, then who? #Smackdown_

 _I don't know how much fight Ellie has left with this personality #Smackdown_

 _I feel bad for my champ, she is really hurting and nobody can save her #Smackdown_

 _Ellie needs somebody to snap her out of it but it doesn't look like anybody can #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Nothing against AJ but I know this is something even way above him, some things I have to do MYSELF #OneOnOne_

* * *

 _ **'WWE Exclusive Interview w/Michael Cole'**_

The camera showed Michael Cole in the normal sit down interview room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Michael Cole and please welcome my guest for the second time here. The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Cole introduced.

Ellie gave a small smile as the camera showed her. "Second time baby, how you doing Michael?"

All her hair was out in curls as she had on a snapback turned backwards. Ellie wore a gray top with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with a pair of tennis. The title was on the table next to her.

"I'm doing great Ellie." Michael says with a nod. "I wanna thank you for meeting with me, giving your schedule, we are two days away from Extreme Rules. Both good friends of yours are in matches for that PPV. Gallows and Anderson of course taking on The Usos. And the main even match featuring your best friend and brother in so many words, AJ Styles who will be taking on Roman Reigns for the WWE Championship. Of course Tamina won't be present due to the match you both had." This made Ellie snicker as she nodded. "I mean how do you feel about this? And I think what most people are wondering is are you gonna play a big part in Extreme Rules?"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "I mean I'm happy Michael. All three of my guys get to prove on Sunday why all three of us are the freaking best. I have no doubt in my mind that AJ is gonna beat Roman and he doesn't need me to do it, he doesn't need Gallows or Anderson to do it either. I mean AJ won plenty of titles without us there or anybody's help and he didn't become the 'Phenomenal One' because of us three. He did it on his own and he will again this Sunday and Gallows and Anderson are finally gonna shut The Usos up. I mean those two signed a death wish." Ellie lets out a slight laugh. "You don't challenge two guys like Gallows and Anderson in a tag team tornado match at a PPV called Extreme Rules. But hey-" Ellie shows both palms. "If they wanna get embarrassed like that then kudos to them, I wish them both luck. But I already know there is no way in hell they are gonna win. So to answer your question Cole I am gonna be there but will I play a big part..." Ellie makes a face as she gave it some thought. "I guess we will have to wait and see how I feel come Extreme Rules. Although I know it will be a PPV that everybody will be talking about."

Cole nodded. "And what about Tamina?"

Ellie raised a brow. "What about her?" She shrugged it off. "I warned the girl what would happen when she stepped foot in a ring with me and she didn't listen. So now Tamina can go sit her butt up on the injured list with Paige because she no longer matters anymore."

"But another person does matter, Sasha Banks." Cole brought up, Ellie glared as she frowned at him. "Sasha Banks returned after you confronted Shane McMahon and basically made it known that she is coming for you. Then this past week on Smackdown you invited Sasha to Extreme Rules to have a face to face and she accepted. So you two will meet in a ring at Extreme Rules and some people are saying Ellie that Sasha is the one." Ellie quirked a brow. "That Sasha is the one that can take that title from you. I mean lets look at your history, the last time you both were in a match it ended in disqualification. The next time it was you and two other women so it wasn't a one on one match. You beat Charlotte and you beat Becky but you and Sasha have never pinned or submitted each other at all. Doesn't that make you think, just a little bit?"

"Nope." Ellie shook her head with a pout. "All it says is that me and Sasha has never had a chance to really be in a match together. Now was it bound to happen? Of course even I saw Sasha Banks in my way at some point but I didn't care because Sasha does no matter to me. All that purple witch is, is a little bug that I need to step on to keep off my top spot. See Sasha comes back and thinks the world automatically revolves around her and it doesn't." Ellie brows furrowed together. "You don't come back and feel that you are owed something. Ric Flair is the one that screwed her, so why isn't she going after him and Charlotte?" Cole didn't really know how to respond to that. "No answer right? Exactly so you see what I mean. Sasha is not gonna come back and feel that she is owed a title match and I will make sure she understands that loud and clear this Sunday."

"So are you saying that you believe you can beat Sasha Banks?" Cole questioned.

Ellie smirked. "I can do you one better and retire her actually. But to answer you again Michael, I am sure I can beat Sasha Banks. And to anyone out there believing or buying into this 'Sasha is the one' hype is gonna be just as disappointed as she is when she finds out beating me is a lot easier said then done." She sat back crossing her legs. "I am gonna make that little girls life hell and hell will start Sunday because I know something about Sasha that will make her think twice. See there is something keeping Sasha from ever beating me in a ring and half of that is me but the other half is somebody else. So when I expose it to her Sunday we will see if Sasha is still gonna be a threat to me." Ellie smirked.

Cole nods at her. "Ellie there is one other thing that has been weighing in on some people's mind as well. For a while some of us have been noticing something about you." Ellie looked at him confused. "The WWE Universe has pointed out, even some people backstage and of course some of us on commentary. Ellie for a while now it looks like you are fighting yourself. You been stressing and not really focusing because you have been fighting one of your other personalities and this one is still a mystery to people. I mean one second she is there and the next your back and people just wanna know, what is going on? You turned away help from Dean Ambrose and even your friend AJ Styles, why? It's clear you need help."

"Why?" Ellie took her leg down as she looked him seriously. This made her scoff out a smile and rub a hand over her chin before her smile turned back down into a frown. "Because I have to Cole." This made Michael Cole look at her confused. "I been fighting myself for the past weeks because I'm scared is that what you wanted to hear?" Ellie questioned. "Yeah Cole for once the Champ is afraid of something and it gets more crazier because it's me I'm afraid of. You know sure you guys got a glimpse of who so called 'Silent Ellie' is but she didn't stay for long and that was a good thing. That part of me Cole I don't like because I have zero control. I don't really know who Silent Ellie really is and it scares me that for once I can't explain something like this to you. I don't like her because I don't know her but I do know what she is capable of and so do you. You saw what happened to Becky when Silent Ellie stopped being silent." Ellie sat back with a huff as she sighed keeping her tears back. "Do you know how hard it is? To have to keep fighting yourself day and night. Because even when she takes over a little bit, there is nothing I can do. And I been trying to protect people from her but they don't see that. AJ, Gallows, Anderson, Ambrose, and sometimes even Roman because the thoughts she has is sick. And what's even more sick that this is a side of me." Ellie admits. "The only person that can explain any of this crap to me is not here, well he is here but he isn't on the main roster. You don't think I want help Cole? For somebody to snap me out of it completely to where it even scares her away?" She questioned in a serious tone. "I mean it would take the ultimate shock to do that but that is never gonna happen. So for now Cole I will keep fighting her and hope I win."

"And what happens Ellie when you can't?" Cole asks, Ellie looked down. "What happens when that one personality wins against you and nobody can stop you?"

Ellie thought about it as she looked up at him with a expression that was tired and just begging for help.

"You want me to be honest Cole?" Ellie asked, she shook her head slowly. "I don't know...and this is the scariest part to all of this." Her eyes got watery as she shrugged her shoulders. "At this point I'm tired and starting to ask myself if fighting it is even worth it anymore." Ellie said honestly. "I hope I answered all your questions.."

Michael Cole looked at her with a concerned expression. A couple tears fell down Ellie cheeks as she wiped them away and stood up from the chair. Ellie snatched the mic off and threw it down, picking up her belt she walked away from the interview area.

* * *

 **That is the end to Smackdown. Our next stop is the PPV we all have been hanging on for and that is Extreme Rules. The face to face with Sasha, and the big main event. I wonder what chaos will happen during that match? Not to mention Ellie looks like she is about to stop fighting Silent Ellie...unless something changes that. But I will see you guys sometime next week for the two part Extreme Rules. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you guys next time!**


	84. The Sleepover Before Extreme Rules

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that was left for the last update that I put out for you guys. Also welcome to the story 'xoElle23' I'm glad that you are enjoying things and took the time out to read. I do wanna thank the people who also called me a really talented writer, it means a lot that I keep you guys entertained with each update. I can't say it's easy lol but I just let my brain do the work and when I get writer's block I go on the WWE Network and watch old Smackdown & RAW's for ideas. But you guys have been patiently holding on for me to update and I won't keep you waiting anymore!**

* * *

Pharya texted as she walked down the hotel hall in her pajamas. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she wore Joker night shorts and a white tank top, with a pair of slipper boots

She got to a certain door and knocked consistently while still texting. The door swung open as Mercedes stood their with a hand on her hip wearing her night clothes.

"Pharya, really?" Mercedes chuckled.

Pharya smirked lowering her hand. "What? You said do a consistent knock."

"I said a secret knock Phar, secret knock." Mercedes says slowly. "Get in here."

Pharya walked in the hotel room to already see Rebecca there.

"About time, what were yah doing?" Rebecca questioned. She had on her Pajamas with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"It takes time to come out of character and get yourself together Becca. Besides...my back is still freaking killing me." Pharya stretched it with a face. "I gotta start using that heating pad April brought me and stop listening to Phil."

Ashley ( Charlotte ) came out the bathroom with her hair still straightened out from the show.

"There's my bad other half." Ashley hugs her with one arm from behind. "Thought you fell asleep on us."

"Now why would I do that when Mercedes over there would get a key to my room and all of you drag my half asleep body here?" Pharya asks with a fake smile.

"I sure will." Mercedes sung walking past.

"Yeah that sounds like us." Ashley patted her back as she broke the hug and sat down on the bed. "Are we gonna play uno or spades?"

"How about both?" Rebecca asked.

Pharya shrugged. "I'm game." She took off the hoodie that Colby had let her borrow and laid down on the bed on her stomach. "Ooh I see snacks." Pharya points to the bed full of junk food and drinks that was out.

"Can't have a sleepover without them." Mercedes sat on the floor with a pack of twizzlers in her hands and rested her back against the bed Pharya was on. "Our first before a PPV sleepover. What did you call it again Rebecca?"

"Extreme Rules sleepover." Rebecca nods, Ashley smirked shaking her head. "I like it though. I mean it's been a while since we all were really together to relax and just chill out."

"I wish we could do more chilling out tonight but we have to be at that arena so damn early tomorrow." Ashley scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Pharya leaned down and took one of Mercedes twizzlers. "Currano and this new schedule is killing me. Then he keeps talking about the big change coming soon."

"The big change?" Mercedes looked up with a twizzler in her mouth. "What big change?"

"Don't you think if I knew I would have said that instead of the big change?" Pharya raised a brow, she taps Mercedes forehead. "Use that brain boss."

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes as she smacked her hand away. "Shutup." Pharya laughs putting the twizzler in her mouth.

"So how's Colby doing Phar?" Ashley asked shuffling up the spade cards. "He doing okay?"

Pharya nodded. "Yeah, his therapy is really over so he's been mostly doing in ring work. He is ready to come back but Currano and them have yet to call him to come back, they just call to check on him." Pharya waved it off. "I want my guy back."

"Somebody must be sexually frustrated." Ashley mumbled.

Pharya snapped her head up wide eyed. "Whoa, where the hell did that come from Flair?"

"So your not?" Ashley raised a brow with a smirk.

"No I am, just curious as to how you knew." Pharya shrugged.

"You guys are nasty." Rebecca points.

"Ashley said it!" Pharya points at her.

Ashley laughs. "What? I mean you can tell when it's something like that but we know that is only half of the reason why you want him back."

"Of course that is only half the reason. I want him back because I miss him, everybody does." Pharya sits up to sit indian style on the bed.

"That's true, I miss him." Mercedes held up a hand. "Mostly because he is my bestfriend."

"Oh God." Pharya gave an eye roll before palming her face.

Rebecca chuckles. "I thought Seth and Bayley were bestfriends first?"

"No, no, no." Mercedes shakes her head. "She can not keep trying to steal him. Colby was my bestfriend first, Pharya?" She looked to her for confirmation.

Pharya still had a hand palming her face. "I'm not getting in this with you again, I am staying out of it." Pharya waved it off. "That is between you, Pam, and Colby Lopez himself."

"Speaking of bestfriends." Ashley looked to Pharya. "How are things with you and you know who, since you know what?"

Pharya looked down at Mercedes with a playful glare. "You...didn't."

Mercedes put her hands up in defense. "They bullied the information out of me, I swear."

Rebecca brows furrowed. "I don't recall 'Just don't let Pharya know you know, just wait until she tells you' counts as us bullying."

Mercedes dropped her hands, throwing up a hand. "Thanks for selling me out there Rebecca."

It was Rebecca turn to show her palms in defense.

Pharya waved it off. "Oh who cares I was gonna tell you two eventually. Besides Rebecca is no mystery to me and Finn's relationship anyway if anything she knew before you Mercedes."

Mercedes jaw dropped. "What?"

"It's true." Rebecca nodded.

"Burn." Ashley laughed.

"Well I mean I knew something was there then them just being friends." Rebecca shrugged.

Mercedes shook her head. "I feel so betrayed."

"Oh stop you drama boss." Pharya rolls her eyes. "But I haven't really talked to him since I saw him at the Performance Center when I went to see Colby."

"Whoa, whoa, Colby and him where in the same place?" Ashley eyes widened. "Who swung first?"

Mercedes brows furrowed. "Really Ash?"

"Nobody." Pharya groans. "And nobody is gonna swing between them as long as I can stop it. I know Colby and him exchanged words but I can't ask Finn because we aren't talking. Then when I ask Colby he just changes the subject. And knowing their two egos they are gonna try and handle this in the ring which is the last thing I freaking need."

"No joke, one of them might kill each other." Ashley plainly said. A pillow was thrown as it hit her upside the head and fell to the floor. She snapped her head to Rebecca. "Seriously Lynch!"

Rebecca shrugs. "Somebody had to do it."

"Thankyou Rebecca." Pharya smiled. "But I just been listening to Phil and Allen when they said give Finn his space. I do miss being able to just talk to him though. Even though Colby hates him for what he did...I just want them to let it go, you know?" All three girls gave her a sympathetic look. "I don't want the two most important guys in my life at each other's throats like the way they have been. That's like Phil and Allen fighting, I would lose my got damn mind if that was to happen."

"I mean one of them will eventually have to get over it." Ashley said honestly. "If Finn wants to still be your bestfriend and still be there for you then Colby will kind of have to live with that. Then same goes vice versa, Colby is still your boyfriend and Finn has to respect that and will have to live with it."

"Alright Dr. Flair." Mercedes claps.

Ashley smiles. "I try."

Rebecca shakes her head with a smile at them. "I think Ashley is right. Just give it time, I mean it isn't like Finn is coming up to the main roster any time soon and Colby is still out. So it could be another five or six months before they come face to face."

"Exactly." Mercedes agrees. "Then by then both of them will have a cool head and things will be all good by then."

"I am curious, how in the hell did you loose you v card to somebody like Finn Balor?" Ashley rested her chin in her palm as she leaned forward.

Pharya drew back. "Jeez Ash."

"I'm curious myself actually." Mercedes turned her head to look up at Pharya. "Like...was it great?"

"Guys, really." Rebecca questions.

"Rebecca is curious to she just doesn't want to say it out loud." Mercedes waved Rebecca off.

"Screw that, I wanna know. Like seriously." Ashley says.

Pharya shook her head. "You guys are killing me here. I mean I did meet other people in my life besides Finn."

"Are they wrestlers?" Ashley asks.

"No." Pharya brows furrowed. "Wh-"

"Did you make them your bestfriend?" She questions again.

Pharya scratched the back of her head. "Well no."

"Did you sleep with any of them?" Ashley asked.

"No." Pharya throws her hands up.

"That's why." All three girls said in unison.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "You three need help and Rebecca I thought you didn't want to know."

Rebecca held up a finger. "Now I never said that."

"Ha!" Mercedes points. "So spill it. I love Colby and he is my bestfriend but I am curious as to how you met Finn though."

"And ended up hitting the sheets." Ashley adds on.

"Ashley!" Pharya exclaims.

"What?" Ashley held her hands out. "It's just us here."

"That is not my point to any of this." Pharya shakes her head. She smiled a bit from remembering herself how they met.

 _Flashback_

 _A eighteen year old Pharya had her bag on her shoulder as she walked next to the showrunner for the match tonight in Ireland._

 _Pharya was looking around in awe at some things. "This place is nice."_

 _"We were able to get a nice size for a house show. We had to get a bigger one, between you, and more big names. When people found out you guys were coming the more tickets started selling." The guy chuckled. "You are one hard young free agent to get a hold of kid."_

 _"I know but when my tour was stopping here, I couldn't let you guys down." Pharya shrugged with a smile. "Besides I promised you a while back."_

 _"Glad to see you kept it. There is gonna be one of the girls your going against tonight, Ivory!" He called out._

 _A girl with pretty raven purple hair that came to her waist had turned around. She stood at 5'7 with caucasian skin and a curvy figure._

 _Ivory waves with a bright smile as she walked over. "Hey Sam, who's thi-wait a minute I already know you. Ellie Brooks right?"_

 _"In the flesh, hey." Pharya waves._

 _Ivory chuckled. "About time I get to meet you, you kick ass girl." She high fived her. "I love you in a ring, nice to meet you babes I'm Ivory."_

 _"Nice to meet you and I am no stranger to you either." Pharya shakes her hand._

 _"Good to know." Ivory nods taking her hand back._

 _"So could you take her and show her where to put her things then go over things for tonight?" Sam asks._

 _"Of course, I got her." Ivory nodded._

 _"Life saver, thank you." Sam patted Pharya's back. "You are in good hands and if you need me then just call, alright?" He heads off._

 _"Will do, thanks Sam." Pharya waved._

 _"You ready to go?" Ivory raised a brow at her._

 _"Ready as I'll ever be." Pharya sighed._

 _"Good enough for me, come on." Ivory leads her down the hall. "So how does it feel to be wrestling out of your own country?"_

 _"So awesome, would be better if my brother stops calling me every twenty seconds." Pharya rolls her eyes._

 _Ivory laughs. "Yeah I remember when I first went off on my own. My older sister blowed my phone up every second she could get, I almost blocked her."_

 _Pharya chuckled. "At least somebody knows my pain. So do you know how things are gonna go tonight as far as our match?"_

 _"Yup it's gonna be you and Sami Zayn against me and Devitt or Prince Devitt." Ivory nods, Pharya brows furrowed at the name. "You look confused. Never heard of Fergal Devitt?"_

 _"I mean I seen some of his matches but never met him personally. I already know Sami since we are on the same tour but never heard of 'Prince Devitt' did he come up with that?" Pharya made a face._

 _Ivory snorted out a laugh. "I got to tell him you said that. But yeah I think so, here you can put your stuff in here with mine and we can come back and get dressed later." She stops at a door and opens it to show a locker room made for two people._

 _Pharya's phone went off making her groan. "I talked up my brother, I know I did." She took her phone out her pocket to see Phil's name on the front screen. "I must be freaking psychic."_

 _Ivory waves it off. "Go on and take it. When your done just meet me down the hall." She headed out the door._

 _"Okay, thanks." Pharya opens her phone and presses it to her ear. "What Phil? I'm getting tired of talking to you, this is the fourth time in a hour..."_

 _After having a talk with Phil and making sure to put her phone on silent for the rest of the night, Pharya headed out the locker room. She understood why Phil was so worried and it was only because she was already on the road to be so young but he figured she would. Pharya started training at a young age and within short time she was the seventeen year old every independent scene wanted but some couldn't take her until she was eighteen. Now that she was of age she was just as busy as he was in WWE._

 _It already looked like he was gonna be a big deal in WWE and she was gonna be a huge name in independent wrestling. Pharya loved it already and had no intention of really ever going to WWE. It was a lot of things she still wanted to learn and she wanted to learn it differently._

 _Pharya tucked her hair behind her ear, at this time it came a little past the center of her back. It was also streaked with a little bit of red and had a crinkly wet curl to it. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with a white short sleeved v-neck and a pair of tennis._

 _"Ellie El!" Sami called out for her._

 _Pharya stopped and turned to see him and Ivory talking with somebody else. She quickly made her way over to them and gave Sami a big hug._

 _"Hey, Zayn." Pharya squeezed him. "I just saw you like three hours ago."_

 _Sami chuckled. "Hugs are always great from you Ellie considering you barley give them."_

 _"Stop it, you sound like Phil." Pharya broke away._

 _Ivory motioned a hand to the other guy across from Sami. "Pharya this is Devitt." Pharya looked at him almost shocked since that wasn't what she picturing him to look like in person. The guy had pretty almost hypnotizing blue eyes. "Pincey this is Ellie Brooks a.k.a Pharya."_

 _"Nice to meet you." Devitt smirks. "And just so you know I did come up with that name."_

 _"You came up with Prince Devitt?" Pharya repeats. "You think of yourself as a prince, that's a little bit of conceitedness buddy."_

 _Ivory jaw dropped with a chuckle as Sami smiles shaking his head._

 _"Is somebody a little jealous that she didn't think of it first?" Devitt raised a brow._

 _"I'm a woman so it would be princess or queen and no I'm not jealous." Pharya scrunched her nose up. "Why should I be?"_

 _"You tell me." Devitt shrugs._

 _"There's nothing to tell." Pharya raised a brow._

 _"So why did you comment on the name in the first place?" Devitt questioned, Pharya stumbled with her words for a second at how he just threw everything back at her. "Cat got your tongue?"_

 _Pharya glared at him. "You're a bit of an ass." She nods but holds up a finger. "Scratch that, you are an ass."_

 _Devitt smiled. "Thankyou." He started to walk off. "I'll see you guys out there later, you to princess or is it queen Ellie?" Pharya's jaw dropped at his snarky remark towards her._

 _Ivory watches in shocked amusement. "I don't know whether to laugh or not."_

 _"He can't just leave with getting the last word on me, that's my thing." Pharya says still shocked._

 _"Kinda his thing tonight El." Sami chuckles._

 _"Like hell." Pharya walks off after Devitt. "Hey princey!"_

 _"Oh lord." Sami palms his forehead._

 _Ivory started laughing. "I think they are gonna get along great."_

 _Sami peeked through his hand. "Your joking, right?"_

 _Pharya caught up to him. "Hey, I know you heard me calling after you."_

 _Devitt stopped and turned around with his hands in his suit pants pocket. "I did, how can I help you?"_

 _Pharya brows furrowed. "H-How can you? You just left after saying something smart towards me."_

 _"Called having the last word Pharya." Devitt nods._

 _"I usually get the last word." Pharya pointed a finger in her chest._

 _Devitt gave a fake sympathetic look. "Then this must be a real tough time for you." Pharya eyes widened at him, this made him snort out a laugh. "That is funny."_

 _"What's funny?" Pharya questioned._

 _"You angry." Devitt points out. "It's more funny cause I can tell your usually like this to new people you meet. So me getting the last word is pissing you off, not use to getting your own game played back at you huh?"_

 _"Actually no." Pharya folds her arms across her chest, she smiled. "Can't say it's not amusing though."_

 _"See." Devitt motions a hand to her. "Now do you wanna start over?"_

 _"Yeah I do." Pharya nodded. "Nice to meet you Devitt, I'm Pharya."_

 _Devitt shook her hand gently showing her a smile. "Nice to meet ya Pharya, I'm Fergal Devitt but people around here just call me Devitt."_

 _"Devitt it is then." Pharya takes her hand back. "I gotta good feeling me and you are gonna get along from here."_

 _Devitt shook his head. "Nah I don't think so." Pharya gave him a look, he chuckled. "Kidding but I think your right Pharya. Nice name by the way, it's different."_

 _"Think so? People mostly called it weird when I was in school." Pharya scoffs._

 _"That's because they probably all had boring, ugly, names." Devitt says honestly._

 _"Trying to say my name is pretty? Because the opposite of ugly is pretty." Pharya asks with an amused smile._

 _Devitt shook his head. "No."_

 _"Oh." Pharya looked elsewhere feeling a small awkwardness._

 _Devitt took a step to her leaving a bit of space, Pharya eyes slowly flickered up to look at him. "I'm not trying to say it's ugly or pretty."_

 _"_ _So your trying to say neither?" Pharya tried hiding the nervous butterfly feeling in her stomach from him being that close._

 _"That unique name is just as beautiful as the person that has it, remember that." Pharya eyes went wide as she felt a warm feeling from getting a compliment like that from him. Any other guy could give her a compliment and she not care but for some reason getting it from him was different but felt right. Devitt gave her shoulder a pat. "I'll see ya out there tonight." He winked walking off._

 _Pharya gave a small wave as she was still in shock. "See you Fergal."_

 _End flashback_

Pharya shook off the memory.

"Aww, so both of you were ass holes to each other before you became friends." Mercedes awed.

"You mean Finn wanted to hit that before they became friends?" Ashley asked.

Pharya pointed at her. "I'm gonna suffocate you with a pillow before the night is over."

"Technically he did hit that afterwards." Rebecca says.

"Rebecca!" Pharya throws her hands up.

"I was just stating facts." Rebecca put her hands up in defense.

"I still can't believe how you guys started off." Ashley shook her head. "That hate, love thing."

Pharya shrugged. "I mean we weren't always on good terms. Even when I was in the Bullet Club and they helped me leave my ex, me and Finn had just got back on speaking terms."

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Phar." Allen walked in the Bullet Club locker room that was backstage at Japan. Pharya looked up from her phone. "Thought I find you in here."_

 _Pharya smiled putting her phone down. "Hey Allen. And you know if I'm not around the arena somewhere then I am in here. You know the locker room you basically walk into like it's yours." Her brow raised._

 _"I mean I'm basically Bullet family." Allen holds his arms out. "I just came to see if you got some more tape."_

 _"In my bag." Pharya jerks her thumb to the locker behind her._

 _"Thanks, I forgot mine." Allen heads to her bookbag and pulls it out from the side. "You been feeling, okay?"_

 _"I'm alright." Pharya crossed her legs as she wore jean shorts and one of the Young Bucks t-shirts with her hair straightened out._

 _Allen gave her a serious look. "Don't lie to me Phar."_

 _"I'm not." Pharya sighs. "I mean it's gonna take some time to get over but I'm gonna be okay. I will have to still wear a lot of make up for a couple of weeks but it should clear up by then. Still, I do wanna thank you guys for what you did."_

 _Allen smiles ruffling the top of her hair. "You don't have to do that, especially not me. But next time just listen to us, we only bud into your life when we have to."_

 _"I know." Pharya chuckled slapping his hand off her head._

 _"I'm gonna go finish, I'll catch up with you after I get dressed." Allen gave her a shoulder a pat._

 _"Alright." Pharya waved, she folded her legs up in the comfy chair and leaned back._

 _Devitt passed Allen as he was heading out the door and he was going in._

 _"Hey, Al." Devitt greets._

 _"Sup man." Allen nods walking out._

 _Devitt let the door close behind him. "He came to get something or check on you?"_

 _"Both." Pharya plays with her nails._

 _"How many times did the Bucks check on you since we been here?" Devitt asked amused._

 _Pharya cracked a small smile. "Like eight times. I do have to say, I like them better when they are feeling sorry for me. I used the rest of Matt's shampoo earlier and not a peep."_

 _Devitt chuckled. "Hell must have frozen over." He wore his leather jacket with one of the Bullet Club shirts and a pair of jeans. "How's your eye?"_

 _Pharya waved her hand in a 'iffy' gesture. "Not to much pain there anymore. It just still hurts when I take this makeup off and see this."_

 _Devitt sighed as he walked over and pulled up a chair in front of her. He sat down, leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees. Devitt took her arm and ran his hand up to the bruise on the side of her arm with a sad look._

 _"I really hate seeing these on ya_ _." He brushed his thumb over it._

 _"Join the club." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Thank you though."_

 _Devitt brows furrowed together. "For what?"_

 _"Helping me get out of there last week. I mean I could have called Phil but I already knew he was to far so I just thought maybe you-"_

 _"Hey." Devitt says sternly making her look at him. "I'm glad you called me. To be honest if I would have opened my mouth earlier about how I felt about Ross then maybe all this could have been avoided."_

 _"Maybe." Pharya nods. "Maybe not. In the end I'm grown and I am gonna do whatever I want."_

 _"Your right about that hard head." Devitt sighs, he sits up to full height as he lets her arm go. "I am still gonna be there to tell that grown woman what's good for her because she isn't always right."_

 _"No kidding." Pharya scoffed. "I really have no idea what I'm gonna do now."_

 _"Your gonna move on from this." Devitt says for her. "Your a strong girl Phar, if anybody can come back from something like this it's you."_

 _"Even though I might be a bitch to the next guy I meet." Pharya jokes._

 _Devitt smirks. "Some guy will just have to deal with that."_

 _"I know one thing, I will be glad when I don't have to wear all this damn makeup anymore." Pharya admitted making a face. "It makes me feel weird."_

 _"Because real pretty girls don't wear makeup." Devitt shrugged. Pharya gave him a look before playfully shoving his shoulder which made him chuckle. "What? What'd I say?"_

 _"Stop flirting." Pharya points._

 _Devitt hands went up in defense. "No flirting, just stating facts."_

 _"Now you sound like Nick." Pharya giggles._

 _Devitt lowered his hands as his brows furrowed. "Oh God that's bad." Pharya laughed at him, he gave her leg a couple of pats. "About time I see that."_

 _"See what?" Pharya asked in between slight laughs._

 _"You really smiling and laughing." Devitt's smile lowered. "When you were with Ross it was just like he took that all from you and if you did smile it was forced." Pharya stopped laughing to look down as she knew he was right. "I don't want to see you like that again Pharya and I'm really sorry for trying to just ignore you when it came to all of this."_

 _"It's okay." Pharya rubbed his arm. "You had your reasons and besides, mad and all you came when I called you. So apology accepted."_

 _Devitt held his arms out. "Bring it Bullet girl."_

 _Pharya chuckled leaning over to hug him, the cologne he had on made her just lay her head on his shoulder with a relaxed expression. Since she had left Ross and just been back with the guys she had slowly started to come back to being her old self. Even though the guys were being extra more protective then usual she knew it was only because of everything that happened._

 _They broke the hug as Devitt let out a sigh and stood up pushing the chair back. "Well I'm gonna go meet up with Nick and Matt, you coming?"_

 _Pharya shook her head. "Nah, I just want to stay here for a while by myself. I'll catch up with you guys before the show starts. I might just call Phil anyway and check up on him."_

 _"Okay." Devitt nods. "You know where to find me if you need me."_

 _"I know." Pharya smiled. "I could use your leather as a blanket though." Devitt_ _gave a playful eye roll as he took it off and gave it to her, Pharya grinned putting it over her as a blanket as she laid back in the chair. She sniffed around before sniffing the jacket a couple of times. "What do you soak this thing in that cologne."_

 _"Oh shutup." Devitt fixed his shirt. "That's the main reason you want it as a blanket."_

 _Pharya shrugs. "Guilty, but what can I say? Guys cologne, it just smells really good, almost addictive."_

 _"You are so weird." Devitt chuckled._

 _"I know." Pharya smiled._

 _Devitt leaned over to rest his hand on the back of her hair, he kissed her forehead making Pharya's breath hitch in her throat. Since the whole Ross thing it had been a while since Devitt had actually touched her or even sat down and had a real conversation with her like old times. It had finally felt like that dark cloud around the two of them and even the whole club was gone._

 _"Don't put me through anything that crazy anymore." Devitt mumbled against her forehead with a sigh._

 _"...I won't." Pharya finally found it in her to speak._

 _Devitt pulled away. "I love you Pharya." He flicked her cheek before turning around and heading to the door._

 _Pharya watched him, she soon smiled. "Love you to Fergal."_

 _Devitt smiled back at her, he opened the door and headed out the locker room..._

 _End flashback_

Pharya was in her own world as the girls were still talking about the situation but she had zoned out for a bit.

"Phar?" Mercedes hit her legs. "Helloo Pharya Brooks, you there?"

"Ellie!" Ashley threw a pillow at her.

The pillow hit Pharya in the face making her blink quickly and snap out of it. "Whoa, what happened? What?"

"You zoned out on us that's what, you good?" Rebecca asks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Pharya shook it off. "Just remembering some things."

"Those kind of things?" Ashley raised a brow.

"We really need to get you another man." Mercedes points a stern finger at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know my damn self, how am I supposed to tell you." Ashley shrugged.

A knock on the door made them all look confused.

"Was somebody else supposed to be coming?" Rebecca looked to Mercedes.

"Um, no." Mercedes brows furrowed. "Who else would I invite?"

"Dana?" Pharya raised a brow.

Mercedes pointed up at her. "Don't get slapped." Another knock on the door made them look to the door again. "I'm not getting it, Pharya you get it."

"What?" Pharya looks at her shocked. "Hell no, it's your room."

"Both of you get it, how about that?" Ashley threw a hand up.

"I do not answer doors past nine, who is it anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"Well we are not getting anywhere by doing this." Pharya got up and walked to the door as another set of knocks were heard. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Hotel Security." A guy voice called out.

Rebecca, Mercedes, and Ashley gave each other all confused looks.

"Were we loud?" Rebecca scratched her head.

"No." Mercedes shook her head. "At least I don't think so."

Pharya could barely see so she opened the door carefully. "What did-"

Pharya was cut off by getting a pie to the face, all the girls jaw dropped in shock. Xavier, Kofi, and Big E started laughing as they pointed at her.

"Got her!" Xavier held his stomach. "Pharya just got pranked, Woodsed!"

"Oh my gosh." Mercedes put a hand over her mouth as she started laughing.

"No way." Rebecca joined in.

Ashley was already way ahead of them and almost in tears. The pie finally fell making Pharya wipe the pie cream out her eyes with a nod.

"I told you we would get her." Big E fived Xavier.

"Sorry Phar, if it makes you feel any better I was hoping Sasha got the door." Kofi puts a hand over his chest with a laugh. "But you really just got Woodsed by your boys the New Day."

"And I got it on video." Xavier shows the camera.

Mercedes came to the door with Rebecca and Ashley. "I should have know you three would try to ruin my sleepover."

"I mean, how could we refuse." Xavier scoffs playfully. "Have you met us Banks?"

"Oh I have." Mercedes nodded.

Ashley swiped a finger down Pharya's cheek as she tasted it with a hum. "Mmm, lemon meringue?" She questions as Pharya cut her eyes over to playfully glare at her friend.

"Homemade to." Big E points.

"Nice." Ashley nods.

Pharya made a face. "Nothing about this is nice."

"Say hi to the WWE Universe Ellie." Xavier pointed the camera at her.

Pharya smiled waving. "Hey guys."

Xavier laughed before turning the camera to him. "This is your boy Austin Creed and Ellie Brooks got pied and pranked by your boys." He ended it.

"You guys do know this means war right?" Pharya raised a brow. "I'm getting all three of you back." She points at them.

"Oooh we're so scared." Kofi fake shivered. "Your not about that prank life Ellie."

"Don't forget who I'm friends with and related to, me and those guys pranked each other every day. So trust me when I tell you that you are gonna wish Mercedes answered this door, all three of you boys are going down." Pharya points to the floor.

Xavier smelled the air. "You guys smell that, smells like a prank war between Ellie and the New Day?"

"I smell and I also smell Pharya losing." Big E says.

"Ha!" Xavier laughs.

"Prank war guys?" Rebecca asks.

"They started it." Pharya points. "But this was a good one so in the spirit of good pranks give me a hug Xavier and then the war will begin."

Xavier saw she was trying to hug him with pie still on her face. "No, no, no, no. We can just shake hands El, we can't just shake on it-ah!." He ran off down the hall when she tried to grab him.

"Don't run now." Pharya ran after him. "Just let me get one good hug in!"

All the girls along with Kofi and Big E started laughing at them.

* * *

 **So this was just a little chapter before Extreme Rules. I wanted to make a fun one before I get into all the drama between everybody. You guys also got to see some moments between Pharya and Finn from old times not to mention the prank war between Pharya and New Day is about to begin as well. Who's side are you guys on? Anyway don't forget to leave a review and look out for the other two chapters coming out soon this weekend!**


	85. Pharya Strikes Back, Extreme Rules Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that everybody left. I'm glad people liked the last chapter and can you believe we already almost to 90 chapters? Just wait until we get to 100! Didn't think I really get this story that far but hey, your meant to be proven wrong sometimes. Anyway, onto the chapters everybody has been waiting for!**

* * *

Pharya walked down the hall towards the Male Talent Room.

Her hair was brushed up in a high pony tail as she wore pink camo Tapout leggings, a white tank top and pair of sneakers.

Karl came out the room as he scanned around to make sure nobody was coming.

"Sure took you long enough." Karl nodded his head to Pharya.

"Oh shutup Anderson, took me a minute to ditch people." Pharya stopped in front of him. "Is it all clear in there?" She points to the room.

"Yeah it's just Allen in there, your good." Karl moves out the way. "Woods locker cubby is number twelve."

Pharya fived him with a smile. "Your the best, be my lookout?"

"Got yah." Karl nodded.

Pharya walked inside and closed the door behind her. Allen did a double take and looked at her wide eyed.

"What in the hell...Pharya you do know this is the guys locker room." Allen reminded. "Key word guys here. What are you doing in here?"

"Prank business." Pharya put a finger to her lips. "Now hush."

Allen rolled his eyes. "This isn't about that prank war with you and New Day is it? I saw that video by the way."

"I know you saw it because you retweeted it you ass." Pharya glared. "Like did you forget I followed you and you followed me."

Allen shook his head. "No, I knew."

"You are a jerk but I don't have time to deal with you." Pharya waved him off. She counted the lockers until she found number twelve. "Ha, found it."

"What are you exactly going to do?" Allen questioned. Pharya went through Xavier's bag and found what she was looking for, she pulled it out with a wide smile. "Pharya..." Allen said sternly. "What are you doing?"

Pharya took something out her back pocket and started shaking it inside of what she had. After getting it all in there she took her shirt and wiped off the evidence and made it look as it did before.

Karl quickly opened the door. "They're coming."

"What? I thought they were still doing his damn show, shit." Pharya stuffed it back in Xavier's bag. "Allen you saw nothing." She jogged out.

Allen continued putting on his boot. "No, I really didn't."

Pharya slid pass just in time to make it look like she was just there talking to Karl as New Day had got closer.

"There's the Champ." Kofi points with a grin. "Oh wait El, you still got some pie cream right there." Kofi wiped off his chin with a finger. Pharya glared at them as they laughed at her. "

"Gotta admit that is still funny. Did you see how many views that got?" Xavier asks.

"Trust me, I saw." Pharya grits out with a forced smile.

"We are still waiting for you to get us back." Big E points. "Even though it's not gonna happen."

"Hey, let the girl dream." Xavier waves a hand.

Pharya continued smiling. "Don't underestimate me boys."

"Oh we aren't but we are just to slick and smart for you El." Kofi pats the guys backs. "I mean it's three minds against one."

"Now the three minds need to go get dressed." Xavier heads inside with Kofi and Big E.

Karl snickered. "Gotta admit, that pie video was funny."

Pharya glared at him. "Shutup before I smack you with a pie Karl." He coughed to hide his laughter as it died off. "That's what I though."

"I'm gonna go get ready for tonight to." Karl patted her back as he walked inside.

"Alright." Pharya smirks.

Allen watched them come in before turning his attention back to his gear. Karl walked over to the locker next to his and started pulling out some things.

Xavier was going through his bag.

Kofi felt his hair. "Hey man, my hair is still wet from playing that game. You brought your hair dryer with you?"

"Why do you even carry it?" Big E questioned. "You barely use it."

"True but I don't want to not bring it and then when I need it I can't find it." Xavier says. He pulls it out and hands it over to Kofi. "Here Kof."

Allen glanced up. "I wouldn't use that."

Kofi gave him a crazy look. "What? We can't all air dry like you soccer mom." Xavier started cracking up as Big E started laughing. Kofi chuckled plugging it up. "We can all take our kids to soccer practice in a van together but we can't air dry like you can Styles."

Karl snickered. "That never gets old."

Allen chuckled. "Okay..." He showed his palms in defense. "Do what you want."

Kofi scoffs as he jerks a thumb to Allen. "Ya'll here this." He made sure it was plugged up and looked in it as he hit the switch. Black and green powder blew out into his face as everybody had caught this. "What the-!" Kofi stumbled back falling over the bench on his butt.

Karl started cracking up as Allen laughed at him. Xavier covered his mouth so Kofi wouldn't see him laughing but Big E didn't as he was hunched over holding his stomach in laughter.

"Who in the..." Kofi trailed off until it came to him. "Pharya!"

Pharya peaked in from the door as she was still there with an innocent smile. "Yes?"

"Really?" Kofi points to his face. "I look like the black joker."

Pharya laughed, she shrugged. "If it makes you feel better Kofi it was meant for Xavier." Kofi's jaw dropped at how she used what he said when they pranked her back on him. "That is a nice look for you though."

"Okay, Brooks." Xavier said in between laughs. "That was good but were coming back." He pointed.

"I'll be waiting and hey Kofi you got a little somtheing right here." Pharya finger taps her cheek with a smile, she waved. "See yah."

"Wait Pharya, does this come off?" Kofi questions. "Pharya, Pharya!"

Pharya laughed closing the door as she left out. Kofi whipes his face with a headshake.

"Told you not to use it." Allen shakes his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kofi waved him off.

Big E laughed bending down next to him. "I really wish we caught you falling on tape."

"Get away from me." Kofi laughs pushing him back but fell back down in the process. All the guys laughed at him as he shook his head. "Oh she is gonna get it."

 _ **Later**_

Pharya was warming up in her usual spot with her headphones in her ears, she was reading over things for the night.

Since she wasn't wrestling she wore ripped, slit cut, black skinny jeans with a thick holed belt. A Chicago Bulls muscle-t that showed half her stomach and tattoos, her silver choker and a pair of red and white short converse. Pharya's hands were untaped as her hair was curled up like Nikki Bella now has hers. She had a red headband pushing it back while her hair rested over her shoulders.

"Pharya." Currano walked over to her.

This made her take one headphone out, she showed him a bright smile. "Hey M.C, what's up."

"I'm great, you look amazing by the way." Currano motions to her outfit. "Embracing the WWE Women's Championship colors with the red I see."

"Who else but me right." Pharya held her arms out.

"Agreed." Currano chuckled. "So you know tonight, this thing with you and Sasha starts now." Pharya nodded. "I mean we are already behind with you two but I know you both will make up for lost time. I already talked to her and you two are basically a go for tonight and know what to do out there."

Pharya nodded. "Most definitely. You know me and her are nothing you need to ever worry about."

"Trust me I know." Currano nods. "Now you know tonight's main event is where I need you to be really focused. We got somebody returning tonight."

"Who?" Pharya questioned curious. "A legend?"

Currano made a face. "Uh...he could be."

"Really Mark, this game?" Pharya gave a 'really' look. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Would kind of ruin the shock but whatever happens tonight I need you to roll with it. This person knows what he's doing and just wants to make sure your ready, are you?" He asked.

Pharya nodded. "Of course I am, don't worry about that."

"Alright Champ, counting on you tonight. This is where a lot of spotlight is gonna be focused on you so get ready." He held up his hand. "Give me some." Pharya smiled high fiving him. "That's what I'm talking about, good luck tonight." Currano walks off.

Pharya picks up her phone and looked through her text and calls to see Colby didn't call like he usually would before a PPV. Since he was watching at home he would always call or sometimes text her to wish her good luck or just to ease her nerves before the show. They had talked earlier before she left the hotel but he had to walk Kevin so he told her he would call her back but never did.

She dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. The phone rung a couple of times before it was sent to voicemail making her frown in disappointment.

"Really Lopez." Pharya sighs lowering the phone as she tapped the screen to hang up.

"Pyro!" One stage hand called out.

Pharya held her ears as the pyro for Extreme Rules could be heard going off from backstage. After a couple more seconds she lowered her hands once it was over.

Rebeeca walked over. "My gosh I still never get use to that. Hey Phar, Ashley is wondering if you have that glitter for her to wear in her match tonight?"

"Yeah, it's in my makeup bag." Pharya shoved her phone in her back pocket.

Rebecca stop in front of her with a skeptical look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, usually I get a call from Colby before the show but he didn't call or even answer his phone." Pharya shrugged it off. "I'm okay though."

"Hey don't worry, maybe he was just busy. I'm sure he will call you before the night is over." Rebecca rubbed her back.

"Yeah." Pharya gave a weak smile, she sighed picking up her belt. "Let's go get this stuff before the Flair queen starts tripping."

Rebecca laughs. "Yeah, no joke."

Both girls walked off down the corridor towards the Female Talent locker room.

 ** _Prudential Center 'Inside parking lot'_**

Colby was in the WWE tour bus getting dressed as he had all new gear. His pants were now black and gray as he had a new shirt with a designed SR in the middle. On the back of his shirt he had **Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim**.

He looked at his phone when he saw Pharya had called him twice but he had sent it to voicemail. Even though he wanted to answer it he knew he couldn't do it tonight, it was gonna be a long night and she was gonna be pissed but it was gonna be worth it.

"So your all set to go." Currano says coming back on the bus. "She doesn't suspect a thing so we are ready to go, how are you feeling?"

Colby nods. "Just happy to be back and I'm ready, I mean I'm just ready to go." He smiled. "She is gonna kill me for not telling her."

"Oh yea she is." Currano nods, Colby lets out a laugh. "But I think this way it will better and build more drama. I mean she will be just as surprised as the fans."

"No kidding." Colby shook his head putting on his black cuffs for his wrist. "I really missed being back here man. It feels great."

Currano smiled. "It's good to have you back Seth. I'll come get you when it's time but for now stay on the bus, can't risk her seeing you anytime before that or anybody for that matter."

"Got yah, thanks Currano." Colby waved. Currano walked off the bus closing the door as Colby sighed sitting on the couch to watch the show as it had started. He got on his phone and glanced up to see them advertising Sasha Banks and Ellie face to face and smiled. "See you tonight sweetheart."

 ** _Seth Rollins uploaded a picture on Facebook of when him and Roman were standing side by side in The Shield as Tag Champs._**

 ** _'God luck tonight, Roman Reigns_**

* * *

 **Looks like it's New Day- 1 and Pharya- 1 but now it's New Day's turn and I think I might put some onscreen just for fun. Anyway don't forget to leave a review and check out the next chapter!**


	86. Extreme Rules Pt 2, Ellie Has A Friend?

**Authors Note- I don't really have an authors note for you guys, of course you know if you left a review for the next chapter thank you. I also saw something that gave me a good idea mostly because I think two certain people would make a good team together but anyway, onto the chapter everybody is ready to see!**

* * *

 _ **Extreme Rules 'On screen'**_

The ring was now cleaned up after the Tornado Match that Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson had against the Usos. It was a crazy match but Gallows and Anderson ended up walking out with the win.

"Finally got this place cleaned up here." Cole says. "I mean it literally looked like a tornado out here after that match."

"It's called Tornado Match for a reason Michael." JBL laughs.

 _Kick Ass by Egypt Central_ Played through the arena as the crowd started to get on their feet.

"Oh boy!" JBL beams excited.

"You gotta know this person right here is excited about the outcome of that match." Byron said. Ellie walked out with a smile to a huge pop from the New Jersey crowd. "I bet we know why she is smiling."

"She is smiling because it's a good day to be in The Club Byron." JBL retorts. "Not to mention our Women's Champion looks damn good. Bow down to the Queen of Chicago boys."

"The what?" Cole questions, Ellie walked down the ramp but this time she wasn't slapping any of the fans hands like normal. "You know I had a talk with our Women's Champion and I am a little shocked to see her smiling."

"Making her way to the ring, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Lillian announces her.

Ellie walked up the steps and got in through the bottom rope with a mic.

"I know I am not the only one who has been wanting to see this face to face between Ellie and Sasha Banks." Byron says excited. "The bad blood, and unsettled scores between those girls is one to be looked at."

"I think we can finally agree on something Byron." JBL nods. "But I don't think anyone can hold a candle to Ellie. This woman has been impressive since day one and hasn't missed a beat."

Ellie played with the mic in her hands as her theme started to die off. The sounds of the crowd cheering could be heard as this was the loudest they been during the entire PPV. She adjusted the title on her shoulder as she raised a brow looking around as they continued cheering.

 _'Ellie Brooks! CM Punk! Ellie Brooks! CM Punk!'_ They started up the chant.

"You know believe it or not I'm the only one that actually likes that chant." Ellie says honestly, they cheered. "But he's not coming back for a long time, get over it, I did." Some people in the crowd booed as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Truth hurts, sorry." She shrugs, Ellie spotted somebody in the crowd over by the commentators. "Oh wait...is that...is that Noelle Foley?" The crowd cheers as the camera showed Noelle in a front row seat behind the middle commentary table. "Oh my gosh, hi Noelle!" Noelle gave a bright smile and waved to her. "Do you guys see her? Noelle stand up, stand up for everyone." Ellie motions a hand for her to stand as she did but with a nervous smile. "See, does everybody see that, that is the next generation of Foley passed down." Ellie smiles as she slightly shakes her head. "Did you guys know Noelle wants to be a wrestler to?" The crowd gave this a nice reaction, Ellie nodded. "Yeah and it's just as stupid as it sounds." Ellie smirks as the crowd booed this and Noelle's smile dropped. "I mean it really is and Noelle your welcome, because of me you are now somewhat relevant and this-" Ellie motioned between her and Noelle. "Is as close to my ring that your ass is everrrr gonna get." Noelle sat down back with her family as Ellie had laughed at her sad expression. "Look I'm just trying to spare her feelings. The girl is not gonna last, I know it, you all know it, the whole damn backstage knows it. But because your daddy is crazy Mick Foley they are willing to let you get in a ring and embarrass yourself. Not that your hillbilly suburban dad doesn't do it already. The whole damn family is sad if you ask me." Ellie threw a hand up. "No they are more like a big joke and you know who is the biggest joke...Sasha Banks."

The crowd gave her name a loud reaction. Ellie was going to speak until they started up a _'We want Sasha chant'_ that made her drop the mic to rest on her leg as she let them continue.

Ellie made a face. "Yeah, yeah, well guess what? Sasha is not coming out here until I'm ready for the bimbo to walk out here." They booed making the smile reappear back on Ellie's face. "See you guys are kind of starting to get like Sasha. where you like to tell me what you want and what you think you are entitled to. Now I don't know if some of you out there know this. But life don't work like that uh-uh. See things happen on my terms." Ellie said sternly pointing to herself with a frown. "Sasha Banks walked out there on RAW and tried to embarrass me...and I don't take to nicely to that. Especially when people like Sasha knows what happens to them when I feel embarrassed and disrespected. Yeah I sound hypocritical because of what I just said about Mick Foley but who cares it's just Mick Foley." Ellie scoffs waving it off. "I mean hey, when I throw Sasha's butt off a cell one day they can barely be walking together." She snorts as she started laughing, the camera showed Noelle Foley shaking her head with an upset look. The entire crowd booed and gave this a mixed reaction. "Hey, that's what is gonna happen to Sasha if that little girl doesn't learn her damn place and learn it quick. I thought she learned the last time we were in a ring but I don't think it sunk into her yet that I'm the be-"

Sasha Banks theme hit cutting her off. The crowd were instantly on their feet with cheers.

"Look's like the Boss has heard enough." Byron says. Sasha walked out as the crowd uproared in a loud pop for her. Ellie turned to look up the ramp with a glare that could kill as she watched her.

Sasha put her shades on top of her head with a smile, she was dressed in her ring gear with her designed coat on. She pointed to Ellie as she made her way down the ramp.

"Guys, what is wrong with Ellie?" Cole questions. "I mean to talk about Sasha is one thing but to target Noelle Foley. Mick Foley's daughter and to talk about a legend like that. If you ask me Ellie is slowly changing. I think Sasha Banks coming out here now was the right call."

"Or her funeral." JBL put in. "Ellie never forgets, Sasha better not forget she slapped that woman a couple nights ago. She better watch Ellie."

Sasha got in under the bottom rope with a mic, Ellie took steps back making Sasha smile and roll her eyes with a headshake.

The music died down as this time the cheers for both women were more louder then it was the first time. Ellie and Sasha looked around at the crowd who were still going.

 _'Sasha Banks! Ellie Brooks! Sasha Banks! Ellie Brooks!'_ They kept it going loudly.

Sasha raised the mic. "Now I know damnnn well you were not about to say you were the best." She points making the crowd cheer and stop their chant, Ellie smiled and nodded. Sasha wagged a finger at her. "No, no, sweetheart. I'm best and the baddest."

"Well the best and the baddest is about to get smacked because I know you did not just bring your butt out here a second time to interrupt me!" Ellie got in her face.

"I sure did, and what are you gonna do about it?" Sasha edged her with a serious look. "I'm not scared of you Ellie."

"You don't have to be scared to get your ass handed to you in this ring you little witch." Ellie gritted out. "I thought it was Becky, then I thought it was Charlotte but no it's you Sasha. It is you that really makes me sick and the one I can't stand the most back there."

Sasha backed up with a smirk. "You don't have to like me hun. To be honest Ellie I never liked you but you know what I did, I respected you."

"Oh please." Ellie scoffs.

"I did." Sasha says honestly. "I respected you because of what you do and what you did. You think nobody back there sees what you do but I did. You been making a name for yourself in the independent scene and slowly became the darling indy girl that inspired others. You were helping other places put women back in their scene, it was you and then you wanted more so you finally came here. I saw your hate for the Bellas and soon you got rid of them to show them that they didn't start any revolution, we did." Sasha motions between her and Ellie as the crowd cheered for this. "I watched you take Becky to her limit like nobody, including me, ever did in the first Tables Match in years. You jumped off that ladder, I saw that. Me and all these people watched you make history four times in one night at the Royal Rumble. The fourth woman to be in a Royal Rumble, the first to last longer then any woman ever, the first girl to outlast twenty eight other men. You stayed there to the end Ellie and you went toe to toe with the King himself Triple H, that was you. And as much as I hate to say this...it was you that hit Charlotte where it hurts and shut her up at Fastlane were you won that." Sasha pointed to the belt as the crowd cheered loudly. "See El I get all of that but what I don't get is when you let that change you." Ellie brows furrowed a she looked down at the tile before back at Sasha. "You let it change you. Because even though I didn't like her, the Ellie I knew would NEVER come out her mouth to disrespect a legend like Mick Foley or his family. She wouldn't down people like Noelle who is trying to be like us and make it, she would be encouraging her to get in this ring and work."

The crowd cheers, Ellie smirks as she scoffed a bit.

"Is that what the real Ellie would do?" Ellie questioned.

"Yeah." Sasha nodded.

Ellie leaned forward with a serious gaze. "Then you never really saw or knew the real Ellie, Sasha." People booed as Sasha shook her head at her with a disappointed look. "Let me tell you something Banks, Charlotte may be good a good legends daughter but I have no faith in Mick's daughter. Look who the hell her father is?"

"That is enough!" Sasha yelled at her making Ellie stop and the crowd cheer. "You will not and you are not gonna keep standing here and talking about her or him like that. I am so sick of you Ellie, I used to respect you and that is the keyword boo I USE to. But I got no problem smacking that cocky attitude right of you."

Ellie rolled her eyes as the crowd cheers. "I-"

"Shutup because now I'm talking." Sasha slapped her mic out her hand, people in the crowd oohed as Ellie poked a tongue in her cheek holding back her anger. "You make me sick because you got little girls looking up to you and your out here acting like this but let me not forget who you are related to. A crazy midget who kissed every guy backstage to get to the top and a 434 World Champion quitter." Ellie eyes widened as the crowd roared in cheers. "You may have held that title for almost a hundred days now but do not get comfortable because it is coming home to the boss, to me." The crowd cheers for this as Ellie eyes lowered to glare at Sasha. "You pinned Charlotte to win that title, not Sasha Banks. You never beat me Ellie and you never will because you can't beat me. I know you don't want to admit it because of that ego but under it your scared because you and I both know that when you get in this ring with me you are gonna come up short. But if you want me to be honest Ellie I think your gonna last longer then your brother is in a octagon." The entire crowd oohed as Sasha smiles at her. "You ain't the only that can drop a bomb on this thing." Ellie was still looking at her wide eyed in anger. "Oh by the way, now you can speak."

Sasha shoved the mic in her chest making Ellie stumble back still in shock. The crowd was still buzzing as Sasha held her hands out waiting for her to come back with it.

 _'She just bombed you!'_ The crowd chants with a clap. _'She just bombed you!'_

Ellie took the mic with a glare. "A quitter?" She repeats over the chants. "Shutup!" Ellie snapped at the crowd before turning her attention back to Sasha. "Let me tell you something Sasha you don't know a damn thing about him to call him a quitter, you little nobody. The only reason you ever became relevant is because your cousin had connections and got your butt in here by luck, by luck! You think you can understand these people or know what it is like to be in the independent scene, you worked at two places. I been to over a hundred, every state we got I already made my name in and won a title. Sasha you are nothing but fake shiney gold if you want me to be honest. You walk around here like you been through it all but you been through nothing. And sometimes it takes people like me to expose that fake gold for the rusty chain it is."

"Whatever." Sasha waved it off.

"Oh whatever? It's whatever now, when it comes to talking about you?" Ellie questions, she chuckled. "Oh typical little dumb Sasha. See you put on a show for these people but you don't give a crap about what I'm doing or who I disrespect. You don't really have any issue with me, see your only coming after me to avoid going up against your real problem." Sasha gave her a confused look. "See Ric Flair stole your chance to win this belt, not me. But instead of going after him and Charlotte for revenge you come to me and you came to me because you are the one who is scared." People gave this a mixed reaction, Sasha shook her head. "Oh no? That's not it. Okay Sasha, then explain this? How come you never brought up the reason that you really don't have this." Ellie taped the title with a finger, Sasha glared making her smirk. "What? Cat got your tongue huh? See Charlotte embarrassed me so to give the brat a taste of her own medicine I conned her out her title at Fastlane. I can admit that because I am not ashamed and you know why 'Boss', do you? It's because at WrestleMania I shut her up for good by making her tap. Charlotte didn't think I could beat her either so my mind was set out on proving CHARLOTTE wrong. I was only set on pinning, or making her tap out. The names Sasha and Becky never crossed my mind, I was only focused on Charlotte. And I ended up tapping her out...so what I'm trying to tell you is.." Ellie got in her face. "If my mind was pinning or making Sasha Banks tap out I still damn sure would have done that!" The crowd gave this a loud reaction. "You are just like everybody that get's in my way but I kinda like you Sasha so I'm warning you, I'm warning you not to get involved into something you will regret. Do not underestimate and do not start this fight with me that I will finish because I'm promise you I will."

Sasha snatched the mic. "No I promise you! I promise you I will take that belt from you Ellie. Somebody needs to knock that chip off your shoulder sweetheart. And I don't care if you are being Silent Ellie, Ellie Quinn, or bitch Ellie." People cheered. "I will pin which ever one you want to be but just know I am coming from you. And I will beat you because unlike everybody Brooks I don't underestimate you and that is how I know I can beat you." Sasha says making Ellie slowly roll her eyes before looking back at her. "And so what Charlotte and her little daddy screwed me. I'm a grown ass woman so I picked myself up and moved on but don't get it twisted if I want to beat her, just like you, I can do it to. The only reason I'm not going after her is because she doesn't have what I want..." Sasha points to her belt. "You do."

Ellie picked up her mic off the mat. "Your right, I got it, I do and do you know what that means? As long as I have it you will never get it. See a year ago one title reign was broken in my family and it wasn't by anybody deserving...it was by Nikki Bella." Ellie scoffs shaking her head. "A perfect reign was behind her name, that Divas belt was held by my sister in law. And out of everybody they got to break her reign, they got THAT to break her longest reign." She wagged a finger. "No, see that is were my hate for Team Bella really began and that is why I made it my mission to make sure I never have to see them again. The fact they had her break my sister in laws title run was a slap in the face! It was a slap in the face for everything that she had worked for and did for this place but that's okay..." Ellie chuckled, she rubbed her chin. "It's okay because I am going to get even, my own way. See if it's one thing I don't do is forget. See if karma was a real person I would be her because I come back for people. I may not come after it happens and I may not get back at you in the same way but I come back and I make sure you regret what you did. You Sasha, you have nothing to lose when going up against me, all you have is something to gain. But me-" Ellie pointed a finger in her chest. "I have everything to lose! So trust me and please listen to me when I tell you that there is nothing I will not do to you to keep this belt Sasha. I will take no guilt, I will show no remorse when I knock your butt from corner to corner and hopefully give you brain damage." Sasha glared at her while the crowd was still cheering loving every minute of this. Ellie glared back at her as she slowly shook her head. "You don't know me Sasha, you think you do because you based off what you seen and that's bad. A person that really knows me knows that you have to have eyes in the back of your head when getting into it with me." Somebody rolled from under the ring as the crowd starts loudly cheering and screaming. "You never know when I will come after you Sasha, or if...it's even me."

The person wearing the hood slid in the ring and knocked Sasha over from behind in the back of her head.

"Oh!" Cole reacts. "What in the-!"

"What in the world?" JBL was also shocked.

"Who is that?" Byron shouts shocked.

Ellie backed up with a smile as she dropped her title to the mat and motioned for the person to get her up. Sasha was trying to get up until the hooded person kicked her in the ribs and yanked her up to her feet by her hair. The person threw her to Ellie who grabbed and hooked Sasha over her back. Ellie winked to the camera before hitting Sasha with the Blackout.

"And Ellie with the Blackout!" Cole exclaims. Sasha was stunned before falling to the mat out cold, the crowd gave this all a mixed reaction. "What is going on? Sasha Banks was totally blindsided by this hooded person."

"I warned you two, don't get excited. Sasha let her guard down and she did it around the wrong person." JBL says. "Ellie never forgets disrespect."

Ellie got up and looked over at the person wearing the hood. You couldn't see the person face because they had a skull face mask on and the hood was pulled down covering their face. Ellie clapped for the person before both of them hugged each other to a mixed reaction.

"Wha-Wait a minute?" Byron questions. The person patted her back and got out of the ring and exited through the crowd by the timekeepers area. "The person is just leaving? Who is it?"

"I don't know I didn't get a good look at their face." Cole says just as lost. "Whoever that person was just helped Ellie take out the Sasha Banks."

Ellie picked up the mic in one hand with her title in the other, she kneeled down. Sasha was laid out face first making a wide Cheschire grin appear on Ellie's face as she stared down at her.

"Like I said...always have eyes in the back of your head people." Ellie grabbed a fistful of Sasha's hair to lift her head up to look at her with a glare. "I warned you. So let me be the first to welcome you to my home Sasha...welcome to hell." She mushed her face back on the mat.

Ellie stood up and held her belt up, her theme hit as the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction.

"Guys what did we just see just now?" Byron questioned. "I mean bad words exchanged between both women but if anybody had the last laugh it was Ellie. That mystery person coming from under the ring and just blindsiding Sasha Banks like that from behind, what was that?"

"It was showing the Champ has friends." JBL answers. "If Sasha wants to ever be Champion she needs to have eyes in the back of her head just like Ellie said. Being Champion means you have to expect the unexpected and nobody is more unpredictable then Ellie herself, that is why she is standing tall, that is why she is Champion."

"But is it gonna be that way when Sasha and Ellie get in a ring together John?" Cole questions.

"I damn sure believe it." JBL nods.

"But this could really be hell for Sasha Banks, she is going after the title but there is somebody watching Ellie's back. I'm just curious as to who?" Cole says.

"Only one woman knows." JBL says, the camera showed Ellie leaving out the ring. Refs and a WWE Doctor came to check on Sasha who was still out of it. "I sure hope Sasha is all right guys."

"Yeah, I can gurantee you one woman isn't hoping that." Byron scoffs. "Unpredictable is just the meaning behind Ellie's name."

"I can gurantee she will take that as a complitment." JBL agrees.

Ellie walked up the ramp, she looked over her shoulder back down to the ring at Sasha. She grinned one more time before walking off to the back, Ellie dangled the mic before dropping it on the stage as she continued to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Bomb, after freaking bomb. Ellie and Sasha are both on each others level if you ask me #ExtremeRules_

 _The way Ellie dissed Noelle and Mick Foley, pure gold #ExtrmeRules_

 _Who the hell was that, that attacked Sasha? #ExtremeRules_

 _That whole segment was giving me goosebumps, who is the mystery person in the hood?! #ExtremeRules_

 _I wanna know who attacke Sasha like that?! Ellie is gonna pay for that when Sasha wakes back up #ExtremeRules_

 _This feud just got more interesting #ExtremeRules_

 _Ellie isn't scared but needs somebody else to attack Sasha from behind? #ExtremeRules_

 _The way Ellie dropped the mic before going to the back was like a Boss lol #ExtremeRules_

 _Say what you want but this is why I love Ellie. The girl has zero cut cards! #ExtremeRules_

 _It's gonna go down on Monday lol #ExtremeRules_

 _Ellie and Sasha Banks are the freaking future #ExtremeRules_

 _The crowd finally gave two women the reaction they both deserved #ExtremeRules_

 _The way Ellie called Noelle Foley out though DFL! #ExtremeRules_

 _Ellie tweets- Questions, questions, so many questions but only I have the answer. Sasha says she can beat me but to do that you have to know me #FACTS_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed the flatscreen backstage that was playing the ending to Charlotte's match. It panned over to show Ellie watching this with her title as she had got a loud reaction. Ellie shook her head at Charlotte's new alliance with Dana Brooke as the two of them and Ric Flair celebrated.

"Just what the world needed, two dumb blondes. One with talent the other with nothing." Ellie scoffed shaking her head. "Pathetic."

"Excuse me Ellie?" Renee had came over with a mic in the interview area.

Ellie brows furrowed. "What? What do you want?"

"Um clearly you just saw Charlotte win her match against Natalya with the assist from Dana Brooke. Not to mention earlier you and a unnamed person attacked Sasha Banks." Ellie rolls her eyes. "Many are wondering, do you think Charlotte may be coming after you next to? Not only that but now after what happened, Sasha is now definitely gonna want revenge. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Okay one, Charlotte again has to do more then beat somebody like Natalya to ever come in my direction. Now I don't want to say I was right about Dana...but I was right." Ellie shrugged. "She has attached herself to the most idiotic person she could have ever attached herself to. But oh well, if Dana wants her career to die slowly then who am I to get involved, less work for me right? If Dana was smart she would have tried to attach herself to me but Dana knows to be associated with me you have to meet the qualifications. Which means I have to see you as somebody equal to me and that is VERY hard to find but believe it or not I did. Sasha got a small taste of the hell I have in store for her so if she still wants to come after me...I welcome it. But just like I told her tonight, I don't plan to lose this to anybody and I will do everything in my power to keep it. Even if that means...calling an old friend."

Renee reluctantly raises the mic back to her. "So you do confirm that the person that helped you tonight is a friend?"

Ellie sighed with a smile. "Actually 'she' is more like...my little sister. And when I am ready and she is ready, she will tell you who she is. Now you and that mic get out of here, I'm getting a headache." She points, Renee quickly left. Ellie took the title of her shoulders and favored her temples as she rubbed them with a sigh.

After what happened with Sasha her head had been pounding ever since. Everything before was getting worse, if anything now she was putting on a brave face for people. The last thing she wanted was people to see her cracking or finally giving in but she couldn't help it.

"God my head hurts." Her vision was getting a bit blurry as she looked to her hand to see that same eye and shook her head. "No, no, no, you have got to be kidding me right now." Ellie balance was thrown off as she was getting a bit dizzy, she walked away from the interview area and over to a wall to slide down and sit down. "Please don't do this to me right now...please." Ellie rocked a bit holding her head as she pulled her legs to her chest with a small cry. "I can't, I-I can't do this anymore..." She cried covering her ears as she buried her face in her knees. "Somebody help me please." Tears continued falling as Ellie couldn't even get back up to her feet. "I need help."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is getting worse #ExtremeRules_

 _Are we finally gonna see Silent Ellie again? #ExtremeRules_

 _Fight it Ellie! Fight it! #ExtremeRules_

 _Don't give in Ellie you can do this! #ExtremeRules_

 _Ellie needs help, Silent Ellie is coming people! #ExtremeRules_

 _Say what you want but I feel sorry for Ellie, I hate to see our Champion cry #ExtremeRules_

 _Ellie been putting on her brave face...she's about to crack #ExtremeRules_

* * *

 **That was part two, leave a review and look out for the next chapter. I'm on a roll here and almost got out all three in one night!**


	87. Extreme Rules Pt 3, Real Ellie Is Back!

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, I was finally able to get all three chapters out in the same night. They might be a little long but I promise you guys they are worth it, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Extreme Rules Main Event, AJ Styles vs Roman**_ ** _Reigns_**

The crowd was still buzzing with a _'You still suck'_ chant to Roman Reigns who had back body dropped AJ Styles through the English announce table.

AJ was on the rubble of the table thriving in pain as Roman had got off the other table and to his feet. Roman walked over to AJ and lifted him up by his hair.

"And Roman Reigns now gonna try and get Styles back in the ring to retain his championship tonight." Cole says as Roman threw AJ back in the ring and slid in right behind him. "This is Romans moment." Roman covered AJ. "Cover now."

"One!"

"Two-" AJ kicked out.

"Two count kick out!" Cole calls it as the crowd cheered and Roman sat up with a shocked look. "Ringsides a mess, and AJ Styles desperately finds someway to kick out." The crowd cheers got louder when Ellie had rushed out from the back and down the ramp with a concerned look. "W-Wait a second. Ellie!"

"What is she doing out here?" Byron questions. "WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks is walking out here."

Ellie walked down the ramp with her belt and stopped in front of the ring to bang on the mat. "Come on AJ! I'm right here, you can do this!" Her headband was now off as her hair fell around her like a curtain.

"Ellie apparently concerned for AJ after that backbody drop through the table." Cole reminds. "She came out here to cheer him on and get him back in this."

"Yeah, but has the damage been done?" JBL questions. "I know one thing is for sure this match just got a whole lot more interesting. With the way Ellie has been acting, Roman better watch his back tonight."

"Don't forget John, Roman still hasn't gotten Ellie back from assaulting him with that steel chair on Raw." Byron says. "I mean watch this again." They replayed AJ getting backbody dropped through the table.

Ellie shook this off and looked back to the ring. "Come on AJ get up!"

Roman saw her and pointed at her to stay back, AJ went over by the ropes near Ellie holding his back. AJ reached and held onto the second rope to try and pull himself up. Roman grabbed him from behind making Ellie back up a bit.

"You know guys I asked Ellie was she, was she gonna play a role here tonight and I guess this is the answer." Cole said.

"You better believe when it involves AJ Styles, Ellie is not far behind." JBL says.

Roman lift AJ over his back and holds him up in a crucifix position. "Look how easily Roman just manhandles AJ Styles." Byron points out. Roman brings him down and hits AJ with a sit out Crucifix Bomb as the crowd went crazy for this

"Oh man!" Cole shouts, Ellie covered her mouth in shock.

Roman hooked his legs over AJ's shoulders for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Is that enough for the win?!" Cole exclaims.

"Th-" AJ kicks out with a flip backwards making the crowd cheer in shock.

"Got it! Did he get, got it, no!" Cole shouts. Ellie sighed out of relief. "I thought he had him but it was two and a half. Ellie looked ready to have heart attack herself."

Roman was still in sitting position looking at the ref in disbelief as he was starting to get a bit fed up with AJ. Ellie went over to the corner when she saw AJ going closer to it. The crowd started another _'You still suck'_ chant towards Roman who was getting back to his feet.

Ellie looked around when she heard this. "So it's not just me that think that, huh." She shrugs.

"That is a man that just got backbody dropped through our table." Byron points out.

"When a man knows this is his one shot and it might be his only shot at the WWE Championship, it takes a hell of a lot to beat him." JBL says.

Roman went to the corner and loaded his fist as the crowd booed for this. AJ was up to his feet as he slowly turned around and Roman ran to him.

Ellie did a double take when she saw this and quickly banged on the mat. "AJ! Look out!"

Roman ran right into a shoulder tackle that sent him over AJ as the crowd cheers. Ellie ran over to the other side of the ring where AJ was recovering, Roman hit the mat hard and was favoring his leg.

"Reigns is hurt, Roman Reigns is hurt, AJ Styles with the shoulder tackle and Roman Reigns knee buckled!" Cole says. The ref was checking on Roman who was still favoring his injured leg.

Ellie was by the corner with AJ as she had got up to kneel on the apron. AJ was breathing heavily as he was still trying to recover from everything.

"Just when I thought you weren't coming out here." AJ leaned on the ropes.

Ellie smiled resting a hand on his head. "Now you know me better then that, I got your back." She moved his hair out his face. "Now win this thing would you?"

"Alright." AJ nodded with a slight smirk. He stopped when he noticed Ellie's eyes were puffy and red from crying. "El?"

"Talk later, focus." Ellie points back to Roman and jumps down.

Roman was still favoring his hurt knee, AJ stood up.

"Talk about great move by AJ Styles." Byron spoke.

"Yeah that takes out the Superman Punch, that takes out the Spear, that takes out all Roman Reigns strengths." JBL agreed.

"John that may take out Roman Reigns." Cole watches as Roman was still on his knees hurt.

"You better believe it." JBL says. "Notice how this match changes when Ellie comes out here. I don't want to be the one to say it but I think Ellie being out here and so close threw Roman Reigns off. He knows how dangerous she is and how unpredictable that one little girl is."

"I think your right." Cole agreed with him. "Maybe Ellie's presence alone is just enough to maybe help AJ Styles."

AJ grabbed Roman but Roman drives AJ into the corner. Roman backs up, AJ goes to grab him but Roman hits him with a right hook to send him falling back in the corner.

"Oh! Roman Reigns still got some fight left!" Cole exclaims. Ellie got up on the apron yelling at the ref for not doing anything, before she could react Roman pulled her over the ropes. "Wait a minute, wait a second!"

"Roman has Ellie!" Byron shouts. Ellie screamed, she landed a sharp kick to his injured leg making him let her go. Roman favored his leg as Ellie slid out the ring with a hand over her chest. "I think Ellie saw her life flash before her eyes."

"What the hell is his problem!" Ellie shouts rubbing the back of her head. She didn't see Roman slid out the ring behind her which made the crowd cheer and scream at her to turn around.

"Ellie run! Run Ellie." JBL warns. "Please don't do it Roman!" Ellie brows furrowed as she spun around but was grabbed up by the throat by Roman. "Look at the strength of Roman!" Roman lifted Ellie up and slammed her down on top of the Spanish announce table. "Good lord!"

"That is nothing but power, talk about payback!" Byron says. "Ellie never forgets and neither does Roman Reigns. Ellie is down for the count, I'm shocked that table didn't break with that impact."

Roman got back in the ring as AJ was recovered, he ran the best he could and drived him back to the same corner. The replays showed of Roman slamming Ellie down on the table. Roman backs up favoring his leg and goes to do it again but AJ caught him with a knee to the side of the head. AJ grabbed Roman and hits him with a Buckle Snap Suplex in the corner.

"Styles with that suplex driving him right into the corner!" Cole exclaims.

"Roman may have got Ellie out his line of view for some time but with an injury like this you can't continue, the title changes hands." JBL says. Ellie was still out of it laid out on the Spanish announce table. "Guys Ellie has not moved yet." Roman rolled out of the ring, AJ glanced over to see Ellie laid out on the Spanish announce table. AJ glared as he slowly turned that glare over to Roman. "I think AJ just realized what happened."

"Yeah and he does not look happy." Byron shook his head. "I mean with the injury he caused, he basically taken out Roman Reigns already."

"That takes out the drive by, I mean all the offense of Roman Reigns is gone because of that injured leg. He may have taken out Ellie but he can't get rid of this so easily, I was surprised he got Ellie out so quick." JBL said honestly. "But now Styles is gonna make him pay for it." AJ got out on the apron as Roman was on the outside favoring his leg.

AJ ran and hit him with a sliding knee that stunned Roman to fall back on the apron. Ellie rubbed her head as she was slowly starting to come to.

"Styles making him pay with the running knee!" Cole calls it.

AJ backed up motioning Roman to get back up. "Come on!"

Roman stood to his feet as AJ ran off the apron and jumped on him looking for a hurricanrana but Roman caught him. AJ dropped as Roman still held his legs.

"Roman Reigns though, able to catch AJ Styles!" Cole says. Roman let out a yell as he slung AJ into the ring apron screen making him hit his head. "Oh my god!"

"Oh!" Byron shouts.

Roman then slung AJ into the barricade, he lifted him back up into a powerbomb position. Ellie was still laid out as Roman walks over with AJ.

"Oh my goodness!" Cole was still in shock. "What is Roman about to do?"

"No, no, no, no!" JBL repeats when he caught on. "Don't do that Roman!"

Roman threw AJ on top of Ellie as both of them fell through the table. "Roman powerbombing AJ on top of Ellie sending them both through the Spanish announce table! They are out! The table collapsed!" Cole shouts excited. The crowd erupted at this. "How the hell is Reigns standing?"

"Forget that, how the hell is AJ or Ellie even conscious? Ellie was still out of it from Roman slamming her on the table earlier then he just drove AJ Styles through her!" JBL says still shocked.

"Did you hear the impact when Styles was slung into the ring apron?" Cole asks.

"AJ hit the edge of the table and landed on Ellie the rest of the way." JBL said.

"I don't know who the heck took the worst of that, AJ or Ellie?" Byron questions. Roman leaned against the barricade taking a breather. Ellie was laid out on her stomach next to AJ who was still out of it. "I mean Ellie is down for the count."

The replays of it was shown as the crowd was still on their feet for this entire match.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Good lord Roman you trying to kill her! #WWEChampionship_

 _I can't say AJ took the worst of that, ELLIE DID! #WWEChampionship_

 _Sister and brother both laid out by the big dog #WWEChampionship_

 _Is Ellie alive? Can somebody check? #WWEChampionship_

 _Geez Roman you should have just thrown Ellie through the table #WWEChampionship_

 _AJ can't EVER say Ellie has never done anything for him #WWEChampionship_

 _We all need a girl bestfriend like Ellie, can we just agree on that? Who else would take a bump like that? #WWEChampionship_

Roman walked over moving the rubble as AJ rolled over trying to shake off the blow but it was hard. He barely knew where he was after a hit like that.

Ellie was slowly stirring as she blinked a couple of times to see what was going on.

"Reigns on a bad knee." Cole says. "And AJ Styles, I don't even know how he's functioning."

"There can't be anything left, there can't be anything left in AJ Styles." Byron doubts.

"If you wanna win a championship, AJ Styles better find something left and quick. And I don't think there is anything left in Ellie, she took the worst." JBL snorts. "To have somebody thrown on top of you to the point the table collapses means they were thrown pretty damn hard."

Roman backed up by the steel steps to stalk AJ who was stumbling up by the timekeeper barricade.

"Look at Roman Reigns." Cole says as the camera showed Roman waiting as he was ready for AJ to get up. "Roman Reigns is waiting for his moment, waiting for his spot. AJ Styles is up to his feet." Ellie looked up when she heard Roman let out on of his signature roars, she glanced down to see AJ wobbly by the barricade but he was to his feet. "Roman is calling for it!"

Roman ran to AJ who turned around. "Oh no, no, no." JBL shakes his head.

Ellie quickly got up and grabbed AJ by the buckle on his gear and yanked him back with her as Roman ran spear first through the barricade. The crowd cheered for this as they started a quick _'Thank you Ellie'_ chant.

"Ellie grabbing AJ and making Reigns drive himself through the barricade!" Cole exclaims. "The instinct, Ellie saw it coming!" AJ fell back on Ellie who was holding onto him for dear life and let out a relieved sigh as she laid her head back against the seat of the chair.

"AJ Styles was just saved by Ellie, If Roman Reigns would have hit that this match would have been over." JBL says. "Ellie saved AJ Styles butt."

"I gotta agree, Ellie saw it just in time." Byron said.

"Thanks El." AJ breathes out.

"Whatever." Ellie groaned falling back to the floor holding her stomach.

AJ got to his feet reminding himself to thank Ellie after this was over.

"Ellie saved him but what can AJ do with it?" Byron questioned. "Ellie is back out for the count. I think that was all Ellie really had left to do for AJ just now."

"Well first he's gotta get Roman back in the ring." Cole said.

AJ grabbed Roman up and and took him back over by the ring.

"Easier said then done." JBL says.

"Styles can barely stand." Byron points out as AJ was still stumbling a bit.

"Roman Reigns is pretty much dead weight at this point." Cole looks on. AJ threw Roman back inside the ring as he had to take a second to breathe. "I really don't even know how AJ Styles is still functioning."

"Because of that woman right there." JBL points as the camera showed Ellie on her hands and knees still trying to recover. "I told you the bond these two have. They are willing to take pain if it means the other gains something. Both AJ Styles and Ellie wants AJ to be Champion."

 _'AJ Styles'_ One half of the crowd chants.

 _'Roman Reigns!'_ the other side starts to chant

The back and forth name chant started up and kept on going.

AJ got on the apron as Roman was slowly starting to get to his feet, AJ was calling for Roman to get up.

"Now with Roman Reigns in the ring, AJ Styles on the apron. This could be his moment." Cole agrees.

"Styles is setting himself up!" JBL shook his head.

"I don't know if Styles can hit it." Byron said unsure.

Roman got up nice and slow. AJ jumped for the springboard forearm, Roman runs and catches him with the Superman Punch while he was on the top rope.

"Superman Punch!" Cole shouts as the crowd was on their feet. AJ hit the apron and fell hard on the floor, Ellie palmed her face with a smack.

"Wow!" JBL was shocked.

"I think Styles was going for the Phenomenal Forearm and Reigns caught him with a Superman Punch. And AJ fell hard off the tope rope and hit the apron, falling to the floor." Cole explains.

Ellie held her stomach as she limped over to AJ and bent over to check on him.

"Again AJ Styles has crashed and burned." JBL said.

Roman slid out on the other side of the ring while Ellie was helping AJ up. AJ saw Roman coming and quickly pushed Ellie out of the way, she let out a scream as she fell. Roman speared AJ hard to the floor.

"Spear!" Cole exclaims.

"That's gotta be it." Byron shakes his head.

Ellie looked at this wide eyed as she scooted back on the table rubble in shock. "AJ pushed Ellie out the way to avoid her getting speared and I think Roman was mostly aiming for Ellie" Cole says iffy. "It looked that way."

Roman rolled over and got to his feet, he pulled an out of it AJ up off the floor.

"I don't know how AJ Styles can continue, I mean him and even Ellie has crashed and burned through everything we have out here." JBL throws a hand up.

Roman throws AJ back in the ring, Ellie quickly held up a hand and motioned for somebody. The crowd cheers, Roman had rolled back in the ring after AJ, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows had ran down to the ring.

"Oh no." Cole shakes his head. "That's who Ellie was calling for."

"Ellie saw there was nothing she could really do and saw AJ was close to losing so she called out the big guns." JBL says.

Anderson and Gallows and started attacking Roman Reigns. Ellie now slid in the ring and crawled over to check on AJ as Gallows and Anderson were taking care of Roman.

"And we knew this was gonna happen!" Cole exclaims. "Anderson and Gallows! The Club and bestfriends with those two right there, Ellie and AJ Styles.'

"Anything goes guys!" JBL retorts. "It's all legal!"

"I get that." Cole says back, Gallows got Roman up on his shoulders. "There are no disqualifications."

Anderson hit the the ropes and ran hitting the Boot of Doom on Roman.

"Boot of Doom!" JBL called it. Roman fell and was laid out on his back, Ellie got up and dragged AJ on top of Roman. "They came here to help AJ win this championship, they don't care how he wins it as long as he does and that is all that matters."

"They're gonna do it!" Byron shouts.

Anderson grabs Ellie as all three of them slid out the ring, the ref counted.

"One!"

"Two!"

"They just did it!" JBL hypes up.

"Thre-" Roman got the shoulder up at the last second.

"What the hell?!" JBL shouts in disbelief.

"Roman got the shoulder up!" Cole exclaims.

Ellie pulled at her hair as she let out a yell in frustration. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" Anderson and Gallows were both in shock right along with her. Ellie paced shaking her head. "Take him out right now! I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

"Get the chair!" Gallows shouts.

Anderson grabbed a steel chair from the time keepers and slid in the ring with Gallows.

"I know one thing, that just pissed off The Club." JBL points out.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction when the Usos ran out and slid in the ring.

"We asked if the Usos were gonna be around and they said they were, Superkick!" Jimmy hit Anderson with a Superkick before he could use the chair. Anderson dropped it and rolled out the ring. Both Usos hit Gallows with a kick sending him out the ring. "In stereo!"

AJ was back up to his feet with the help of Ellie, both Usos turned to them and hit a Superkick. Ellie was able to dodge out of the way to avoid it but AJ took the worst and fell to the mat. Ellie turned around into a Superkick from both Usos as the crowd erupted in a loud mixed reaction.. "In freaking stereo!"

"Superkick to Ellie by the Usos!" Cole shouts. "She missed it once but I think it hurt more that time!"

Ellie was stunned before falling to the mat, she fell out the ring and to the floor.

"I can't keep up with all this!" Byon chuckled excited. "Jimmy and Jey taking out the entire Club, down to Ellie!" Jey hits AJ with a low kick sending him back down on his back as Jimmy went to the top rope. Jimmy jumps off hitting the Frog Splash on AJ Styles. "Now it's about protecting the Championship, the family."

Jimmy rolled out the ring as Jey did but pushed Roman over to AJ who was out on his back. Roman dragged himself over to lay on AJ for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Looks like the Usos got the last laugh!" JBL says.

"Thre-"

AJ kicked out of it as the entire crowd was on their feet excited. The Usos were upset as Anderson and Gallows started coming to and getting up.

"At two and a half!" Cole shouts.

"How?" Byron questioned. "How is AJ Styles still in this match?"

"You gotta be kidding me?" JBL was in utter disbelief. "You got to be kidding me!"

Gallows ran over and blindsided one of the Usos sending them down as Anderson attacked the other, Gallows threw Jey into the barricade. Jimmy was trying to fight back but Anderson had sent him into the steel steps.

Anderson slid in the ring as Roman was getting back up, he ran to him but Roman met him halfway with a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch right on the chin!" Cole calls it, Anderson rolled out the ring. Gallows got on the apron to get in the ring but Roman ran over and hit him with one to. "Superman Punch!" He fell off and back tot he floor.

Roman limped to the corner as AJ was still shaking off the Frog Splash on the other side of the ring by the ropes.

"Roman Reigns leg hurts, does he have enough to keep landing them." JBL wonders. AJ Styles was using the ropes to get up, Roman was in the corner getting hyped as he was waiting eagerly for AJ to get up. "Roman needs to do something big here. Anderson is down, Ellie is out, Gallows is out of it. This is his chance!" Roman started mumbling to himself, he shook his head as his eyes was focused on AJ. "His family helped him and now it's down to two."

Roman let out his roar and ran to him but AJ countered it, Ellie was up to her feet as she watched AJ get him in position.

"Styles going for the Styles Clash!" Cole exclaims. "AJ, he's got it hooked." AJ connects with the Styles Clash. "The Styles Clash!"

"We're gonna have a new Champion!" Byron cheers.

AJ hooks his leg as even the crowd counts along with the counts.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Roman got the shoulder up.

"Reigns is in it! Reigns is in it!" Cole repeats.

Ellie gripped at her hair as she fell against the apron. The crowd was still loudly on their feet cheering for this match as you could feel it getting down to the boiling point.

"No doubt about it!" JBL agrees. Ellie shook her head looking at the ring in disbelief. "Ellie can not believe it, she can not and neither can AJ."

"This is un real, you can feel the emotion in this between everybody!" Byron says.

"What an amazing match." Cole said.

AJ got up and picked up the chair. "All the Championships AJ Styles has one he was positive he just won the big one." JBL saw all the emotion written on AJ's face.

"One more time AJ!" Ellie cheered as she banged on the mat. "Just one!"

"You heard Ellie, just one more time." Byron said.

AJ threw the steel chair down and picked Roman Reigns up.

"Styles is like a pitbull, once he gets his teeth sunk into you he's not going anywhere." JBL looks on excited.

AJ was trying to give him a Styles Clash on that steel chair but Roman countered it with a back body drop on the steel chair.

"Roman Reigns with that power!" Cole exclaims. AJ held his back, Ellie looked on concerned.

"AJ hit that hip just like he did on all the announce tables here and you gotta know that is taking a tole on him. I think Ellie sees that as well, AJ is hurt." JBL points out.

"You can do this AJ come on!" Ellie banged on the mat for him. "You got this, fight through it!"

"Ellie still cheering him on, not giving up a bit." Cole says. Roman pulled himself up in the corner as AJ was getting to his feet, Roman ran to him but AJ caught him with a pel leg kick. "Yes!"

AJ got him back in position, he lifts him up and hooks his legs before hitting the Styles Clash on the chair making Ellie cheer for him.

"Styles Clash on the chair!" Cole shouts. AJ rolled him over, one of the Usos grabbed AJ's leg making him unable to quickly cover him. "And the Usos saving the match!" The crowd booed this as AJ had managed to kick him off and go for the pin. "Here's the cover!"

"One!"

"Two-" Roman kicked out to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Uso gave him just enough, enough for his cousin to keep that championship alive!" JBL exclaims.

Ellie shook her head. "Oh screw this."

The crowd cheered when Ellie picked up a steel chair out the timekeepers area and slid in the ring. "And I think that just pissed off Ellie as well!" Byron says.

AJ sat up with a glare that could kill as the last bit of his patience had snapped, he almost had it if it wasn't for one of the Usos grabbing him. Ellie went over and helped him up with one hand as AJ had picked up the other steel chair in the process.

Ellie and AJ shared a look and slowly nodded to each other. AJ stalked over Roman who was on his hands and knees, he lifted the chair up and slammed it across Roman's back. AJ started unloading on Roman with chair shots as the crowd was chanting 'YES!' for each one.

Jey slid in the ring but AJ stopped the assault to hit him with a chair to the gut. Jimmy came from the other side but Ellie took the end of her chair and rammed it in his stomach.

AJ cracked the chair over Jey's back as Ellie then cracked her's over Jimmy's. The crowd continued chanting as both of them unloaded on both Usos with chair shots back and forth.

"AJ Styles and Ellie have gone completely crazy with these steel chairs!" Cole exclaims. "Listen to the shots!"

"They better go crazy. The Usos have just pissed off the wrong people." JBL says.

The last shots sent both Usos down as AJ went back to assaulting Roman with chair shot after chair shot.

Jimmy was getting back up until Ellie cracked him in his back with the chair and sent him out the ring. Jey was going to go after AJ but Ellie slammed the chair against his side to send him out.

"AJ Styles and Elle have both snapped!" Byron shouts. "You can say a lot of things about Ellie and AJ but if it's one thing these two have is each others back, I'll tell you that."

AJ hit Roman with the last chair shot as him and Ellie both dropped their chairs in unison. The crowd was cheering this on as they both looked at each other.

"Ellie and AJ both bent those chairs over the entire Bloodline." Cole points out. Ellie kicked her chair out the ring as AJ did the same and took the pad covering his elbow off as he went out on the apron. "AJ Styles taking off the protective padding."

"And I think we know why." Byron says warily. Ellie smiled nodding as she got out of the ring and watched AJ get his arm ready. "Look at the smile on Ellie, she knows what's coming."

"You bet she does!" JBL cheers.

"Styles is calling for it." Cole says. "Looking for the Phenomenal Forearm to put Roman Reigns away. The elbow is exposed." Roman turned around as AJ jumped to the top rope hitting a springboard but jumped right into a spear from Roman. "Oh a spear! Spear out of mid air! Out of mid air he caught Styles!"

"Oh my goodness!" JBL shouts. Ellie's jaw dropped as the crowd was on their feet at that move. "I can't believe it!"

Roman covered AJ.

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie slid in the ring to break it up but Jimmy Uso grabbed her leg stopping her.

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref calls it as Roman's theme hit.

"Roman Reigns retains the title!" Cole exclaims. Ellie eyes widened as Jimmy let her leg go

"Here is your winner, and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns." Lillian announces.

Ellie took her leg back and was kneeled back on the ropes near the commentary table in shock. She thought they had it planned out right, if she wasn't having her problems and came earlier like she was supposed to it may have ended different.

The crowd was still buzzing as Roman was getting to his feet and all the replays of the match was shown. AJ rolled out the ring and onto the floor as Ellie ran a hand through her hair, she shook her head.

The replay of Ellie and AJ unloading on the Usos with the chairs were shown. "Right here is were both AJ and Ellie snapped." Cole says.

"AJ said he would not hesitate and he didn't." JBL says. "This was one hell of a match between both men."

"What an effort by Styles." Cole gives him credit. "Not to mention Ellie showed exactly how far she would go to help AJ to be there for him and to help him win."

Roman held his title belt as he was on his knees looking over at Ellie who finally looked up from the mat to look over at him. Ellie gave a sad look as she looked back down, she felt like she just let AJ down and if it wasn't for Jimmy Uso grabbing her leg then Roman wouldn't have won.

"He is not a good guy, he is just the guy." JBL claps. "And boy did he ever prove it tonight. Roman Reings that was amazing."

Roman stood up and held up the belt, the crowd was low but they quickly erupted in cheers when somebody ran down the ramp.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Cole repeats.

"Who, what!" Byron shouts.

Ellie glanced up as but had to do a quick double take at what she was seeing, she fell back against the ropes wide eyed. Seth Rollins slid in the ring behind Roman and turned him around and got him in position. "It's Seth Rollins! It's Seth Rollins!" Cole exclaims in shock. Seth made face before hitting Roman with a Pedigree. A PEDIGREE!" The entire arena was on their feet for this as Seth jumped back up to his feet. "Seth Rollins is back, Seth Rollins is here."

Seth walked in front to look at the crowd. "It is thunderous in this arena!" JBL exclaims. Ellie scooted back in the corner in absolute shock. "Ellie looks like she has seen a damn ghost!"

"Seth Rollins a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Cole remind, Seth cut his eyes back to look at Ellie who was still shaking in shock in the corner. He walked by Roman and picked up the title. "And remember he never lost the title, he was forced to vacate it due to injury last year." Seth walked around Roman as he looked down at the title before back up at the crowd who was starting up a 'Thank you Seth' chant. "Ellie is frozen! She is frozen with shock!"

"I don't think I ever seen Ellie speechless in my life." Byron jokes.

Seth turned his head around to look back at her, he turned his body around to look at her fully. Ellie slowly used the ropes to stand up her feet, her hair fell in her face but you could tell who her eyes were on. She took slow steps as she came to stand across from Seth who didn't take his glare off her for a minute.

"The reunion I have been waiting all 2016 for is happening boys!" JBL shouts excited.

"The last time Ellie and Seth Rollins seen each other was at the Slammy Awards when Rollins promised he was coming back for the title and Ellie. Both of them met in The Authority and John they created something within that short time." Cole says.

"They created a damn bond is what they created Michael!" JBL retorts. The crowd gave a loud reaction when Seth held his hand out for her, Ellie reached for him but looked back around. People were screaming at her to take it and chanting 'YES', Ellie looked back to Seth who's stern expression didn't change. "Take it Ellie! Go back home with Rollins! It's time!"

 _"Don't you dare!"_ A voice in her head shouts. Ellie drew her hand back catching Seth's attention as his look grew sterner. _"You don't need him! Walk away right now Ellie, do it!"_

Ellie shook her head about to back up, Seth grabbed her wrist and yanked Ellie over to him. He wrapped an arm around her as she went crashing against him. Seth turned his head to look down at her as Ellie eyes slowly looked up to meet his. Her eyes started getting watery when she realized it was really him and all of this was actually happening.

Seth finally cracked a smirk. "Did you miss me?"

"Y-Yes." Ellie nodded as she broke down crying.

Seth dropped the title and cupped both her cheeks making everybody including Ellie look on shocked. He locked eyes with her again for a brief second before bending down and kissing her infront of everybody. The entire crowd gave this a loud reaction along with whistles as a big 'Rollie' chant had broke out.

"Whoa!" Byron reacts.

"Yes! Yes it is finally happening, what did I tell you boys?" JBL was ecstatic. "Rollie is happening right before our very eyes. Tell the other power couples to scoot over because here comes Rollie! Haha, I knew it was gonna happen!"

"Calm down John." Cole chuckles.

Seth slowed the kiss as he started to pull away, he pulled Ellie in a tight hug as this got another loud reaction. He rocked her back and forth, he was finally able to hold the one person he wanted to for a long time.

"Please don't go anywhere again." Ellie grips the back of his shirt as a couple of tears had stained his shirt.

"Trust me...I'm not going anywhere on you. But I got one question for you." Seth's held her tighter. "Did you like the flowers I sent you?" Ellie eyes widened as her body stiffened, Seth gripped the back of her hair. "This is not you." He shook his head with a slight smirk. "Just know one thing sweetheart, I'm doing this for your own good but take it very personal..."

"Seth what are you-ah!"

Ellie was cut off by getting put in a Pedigree position as the crowd had went crazy for this.

"Wait, wait, what in the hell is going on? Seth what are you doing?" JBL questions shocked. "Don't do that!"

"What is going here?!" Cole shouts.

"Seth have you lost your damn mind! Let me go!" Ellie yells. "Your crazy!"

Seth ignored her as he hit Ellie with a Pedigree, the entire arena erupted for this as people were in more shock and now confused.

"Pedigree! Seth just Pedigreed Ellie!" Cole exclaims. Seth gets up to his feet as he grabbed and held up the title over a fallen Roman and Ellie to a loud reaction. "What did we just see?"

"I wish I could answer that." Byron was still shocked. "I mean how do you do that and just end it like...I'm just confused."

"Just when I thought I seen it all." JBL shakes his head.

"The wrath of Rollins was shown here at Extreme Rules." Cole said.

Seth let the title fall over Roman before rolling out of the ring and heading up the ramp. Ellie held her head as she felt worse then she did before. Seth got to the top of the stage and did a bow, he turns around and heads to the back with a laugh.

Doctors and Ref's were checking on everybody. Elle rubbed her head as she was coming to, she looked up at the replays of Seth coming back with a glare as it showed him Pedigreeing her.

It was like a match just got lit inside her as the words pissed wasn't even in her vocabulary. Ellie breathed heavily as she was up on her knees, she balled her hands into a fist until her knuckles turned white.

"Ellie is trying to-" Cole was cut off by Ellie letting out a high pitched scream. "Goodness!"

"Rollins!" Ellie banged the mat holding her head. "HE'S A DEAD MAN! A freaking re-injured dead man!" One of the refs went to touch her. "Get your got damn hands off me before I break every damn bone in your arm!" She screamed, the crowd laughed as he quickly backed away.

The camera showed Ellie breathing heavily with a glare as Extreme Rules went off the air.

 _Fan tweets_

 _HOLY CRAP, SETH FREAKING ROLLINS IS BACK! #ExtremeRules #SethRollins_

 _Seth has returned and did what he said he was gonna do, well kinda #ExtremeRules_

 _Did Seth pull a Randy Orton? #ExtremeRules_

 _Ellie and Seth Rollins are back but he freaking Pedigreed her and now she is out to get him, so things are back to normal #ExtremeRules_

 _THAT KISS THOUGH! Yes TeamRollie is back on again #ExtremeRules_

 _I was just as excited as JBL when Seth kissed her #ExtremeRules_

 _So many fan girls just passed out lol #ExtremeRules_

 _Seth Rollins is back and things are about to get interesting #ExtremeRules_

 _So if that kiss means they are dating then Seth just Pedigreed his own girlfriend #ExtremeRules_

 _Pedigreeing her? Only Seth and Ellie can start off a relationship like that LOL! #ExtremeRules_

 _Say what you want but I think Seth just saved Ellie #ExtremeRules_

 _Xavier Woods tweets- THE CAPTAIN IS BACK! OOOOOOOO! But why'd he do Ellie like that? Come on Rollie #StillTeamRollie_

 _Rosa Mendes tweets- YES WWERollins IS BACK! & it was about time somebody Pedigreed that girl _

_Kofi Kingston tweets- THE CAP'N, don't worry #TeamRollie they are gonna work it out, don't lose faith_

 _Nikki & Brie tweets- I must say the fan girl inside of me screamed when WWERollins came out! But sshhhh, haha. Not to mention it was about time he Pedigreed that girl, she needed it #Nikki #StillARollieSupporter_

 _Renee Young tweets- Welcome back WWERollins although I think you are about to have your hands full buddy #EllieIsPissed_

* * *

 **Now how is that for a cliffhanger? Seth Pedigreeing Ellie? I guess in a weird way they are a couple now? I guess we will have to find out that real answer on RAW but I'm finally done with Extreme Rules, sorry it's so long though lol. I kind of had to make this a special PPV since it was Seth's return. But Seth is finally back! Now the drama can begin, am I right? Not like it really hasn't already but leave a review telling me what you thought about the PPV and Seth's return. See you all next time!**


	88. Extreme Rules Bonus Chapter

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that was left in the last chapter. Seth is finally back into the story fully! We did it guys, well I did it but you guys hung in there for a long time for that PPV so thank you for being patient. Also to one review, I know the fight CM Punk had in UFC didn't happen yet but Sasha was just saying when he does get in that she didn't think he would last long, the fight didn't happen yet in this story. Had to clear that up but things are already getting crazy on screen but just wait until you see some of the off screen things that's gonna pop up and happen. I can't spoil to much but it will keep you reading. I also want to thank all the people that PM'ed me about my story, I am glad you guys are big fans and love reading it. Soon I will get this story a BeTa Reader so they can fix certain grammar and punctuation, have to find a person really reliable and serious for the job. Anyway we are two chapters away from 90 chapters. And we have reached 700+ reviews, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Keep the support coming and of course I will keep the chapters coming, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Colby had on his normal clothes as he was waiting by the car with his arms folded over his chest. Extreme Rules was over and things had finally calmed down backstage. He felt good to be back around all his friends and tonight being back around the crowd like that was another feeling he missed.

"There's the man of the hour." Allen walked over to him dressed with his hat turned backwards.

Colby leaned up off the car with a chuckle, he gave him a handshake into a bro hug. "Hey man. Didn't get to really talk to you after the match."

"Yeah, I had to get checked out. My damn back is killing me." Allen rubbed it with a wince. "Don't tell Pharya she will just say it's old age."

"That sounds like her." Colby lets out a slight laugh. "Although Drama. Queen is not talking to me at the moment."

Allen brows furrowed. "Because?"

Colby rolled his eyes. "She is not happy that I didn't tell her about not coming back and being thrown off the way she was. Although I give it to her, she can act pretty damn good."

"That's my Pharya." Allen sighed resting his hands on his hips. "But it's not your fault you couldn't tell her. I'm sure she isn't that mad about being in the dark."

"She walked straight pass me when she came from the ring." Colby stated, Allen made a face. "Exactly. If that doesn't spell attitude then I don't know what does."

"Well another way to spell it is P.h.a.r.y.a." Allen nodded.

"You can also spell it A.l.l.e.n." Pharya said from behind him.

Allen turned around wide eyed as Colby look around him shocked to see Pharya dressed and ready to go with her bags.

"Oh hey kid." Allen turns around, Pharya flipped him off. He pointed a stern finger at her. "Watch your mouth."

Pharya playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked by them with her stuff and popped the trunk. Pharya wore a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, a blue v-neck with a black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail.

Colby put his arm on the top of the trunk as he leaned by her. "You know you could have just let me do that." Pharya cut her eyes over to him with a glare. "Seriously Phar, that look again?" Pharya made sure her suitcase was in tight, she brung the trunk down and slammed it shut. "When are you gonna kill the silent treatment act?"

Pharya turned around and hugged Allen. "See you in Baltimore, text me tomorrow." Pharya walked to the passenger side and got in before slamming the door shut.

Colby let his hand fall on his leg. "I come back and she is the only person that can make me feel like I should have stayed gone."

"She has that power." Allen nods with a sigh, he chuckled and patted Colby's back. "She isn't mad at you Rollins."

Colby pointed a finger to the car shocked. "Did you not just see that?"

"I did." Allen nodded. "Which is why I can tell you that she isn't that mad. A real mad Pharya would not have gotten in that car with you when she drove here with Charlotte."

"Kinda got a point." Colby thought about it. "Still I have to put up with that all the way until the next town."

"Something I don't miss, you enjoy that buddy." Allen waves walking off. "See you guys at the hotel."

"See you Styles." Colby sighed, he walked over and got in the car. Pharya was on her phone on twitter as her foot was placed on the dashboard. "You ready?" Pharya simply nodded her head. "At least that's something." He scoffs.

Colby started the car up and pulled out the parking lot, after going past security he made his way onto the road. His eyes often went to Pharya who continued to stay on her phone to avoid eye contact. Pharya's phone went off making her brows furrow until she saw the name and answered it putting it on speaker.

"Yes Phil." Pharya groaned.

 _"He really pedigreed you!"_ Phil laughed on the other end of the phone.

 _"Stop that."_ April could be heard in the background scolding him.

 _"But did you see her head and her face, she looked seriously mad."_ Phil continued laughing.

Colby snorted out a laugh, Pharya eyes darted to look at him, he caught this and put a hand up in defense.

"You are a serious ass hole, is that what you called me for?" Pharya questioned.

 _"Aww somebody is mad."_ Phil teased.

"Go to hell." Pharya shot at him.

 _"Shut the hell up Pharya."_ Phil basically waves it off. _"Is he with you? Yo Lopez!"_

"What's going on Punk?" Colby chuckled.

 _"Great stuff man."_ Phil snorts out a couple of laughs. _"No offense Phar but your ass needed that Pedigree out there. And you were getting really mean with the crowd, somebody going bad?"_

"Nah." Pharya shakes her head. "At least not yet."

 _"You should, I'm ready to see that bitchy side."_ April says excited.

 _"I seen it, still see it."_ Phil scoffs.

Pharya glared at her phone. "I question why I answer your phone calls, bastard."

 _"See."_ Phil says. _"Bitch."_

 _"Phil!"_ April exclaims.

 _"What? She called me one last night."_ Phil slightly laughed.

 _"Grow up Phil."_ April sighed.

 _"Not until she does but I wanted to say welcome back Rollins, your leg never looked more uninjured."_ Phil says.

"Thanks Phil." Colby nods with a smile. "Wish you all felt that way." Pharya rolled her eyes saying nothing.

 _"Who are you talking about? Pharya? Oh screw her she will get over it."_ Phil plainly said.

Pharya eyes widened. "That's it, off my phone Phil."

 _"By Pharya, love you!"_ April called out.

"I love you to April." Pharya smiles.

 _"Wait a second, I love you to."_ Phil could be heard smirking.

"Kiss my ass Phil." Pharya snaps.

Phil made a gagging sound. _"That is rude and ew your my sister."_

Pharya hit the end button on her brother. Colby just sat back with a chuckle as he kept his eyes focused ahead on the road. He occasionally glanced over at Pharya to see her with her arms folded over her chest and looking out the window.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever Phar." Colby says to her. "We are gonna be in here for a long time so eventually your gonna have to say something."

Pharya turned her head to look at him from the side. "I agreed to drive back with you Colby. You never said anything about talking."

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Colby questions. Pharya shrugged her shoulders as she stared ahead out the window. "You know I couldn't tell you because they told me I couldn't. I didn't mean to worry you when I didn't answer when you called Phar, I thought you'd be happy I'm back."

"Never said I wasn't." Pharya replied with a plain tone.

"You don't have to not say it, you're acting like it." Colby says. "Out of all people I expected my girlfriend to be happy for me."

"She is happy for you but she is also mad at you." Pharya shrugged. "Stop turning this into something. This is one of the reasons I didn't say anything."

"Well you suck at the silent treatment, how about that?" Colby snapped.

Pharya gave him a look. "No I don't and I'm about to go back to doing it right now."

"Fine with me." Colby rolled his eyes. "Was more peaceful anyway."

"Oh shutup." Pharya turned her body around in the seat belt and rested her head against the window.

Two hours had passed as neither one had said anything to each other. Pharya kept her sad look out the window as Colby's attention was mostly focused on the road. The only thing she wanted to really do was say something to him and apologize for acting the way she did but she didn't know how to at the moment. She already figured she messed up his return night not to mention this was there first time traveling together and they were spending it fighting. It was mostly her fault and she knew that Colby was told not to tell her and there was nothing he could really do.

One of the cars had cut Colby off making him curse and throw a hand up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He shouts. "And this guy has New York plates but is driving like he stepped out damn easy method. Who gave him a license I'm just really freaking curious because this is the gotdamn fourth time he cut a car off! Pick a lane they are right there, my God!" He stopped when he heard snickering, Colby brows furrowed and looked over to see Pharya shoulders shaking. "What? You think that's funny?"

"Yes." Pharya said in between laughs. "You have cute little road rage."

"Shut the hell up Pharya." Colby shook his head, Pharya continued laughing. "Get out the car."

"We're on a highway." Pharya continued laughing.

"Don't care, out." Colby points.

Pharya shrugged. "Okay, maybe I'll go ask the New Yorker for a ride. He seems like a good driver." She went to touch the door handle.

"Don't you even think about it Brooks." Colby used his free hand to hold hers back from the handle. Pharya laughs as Colby rolled his eyes but cracked a small smile from seeing her actually talking and smiling again. "It took road rage to get you to talk."

"Yeah, well." Pharya shrugs. "It was funny."

"Pharya." Colby rested a hand on her leg, she looked over at him. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it." Pharya shakes her head. "I was the one acting like a..."

"B-" Colby began.

"Watch it Colby, I will knock you and Phil out." Pharya warned.

"I was going to say brat." Colby smirked. "You were acting like a brat. If I could tell you I was coming back then I would have but it made sense for story purposes why you couldn't know." He tucked the strands of her hair loose from her pony tail behind her ear. "You think I really wanna spend my first day back fighting with you?"

Pharya played with her nails, she she shook her head. "No I know you don't. I am happy that you are back but that pedigree hurt like hell though."

Colby chuckled. "Wasn't me, it was Seth."

"Your the same person Colby." Pharya messed with his hair that was pulled back and pinned up. "I still can't believe you dyed all your hair back brown, I still see a bit of blonde. Just a little."

"Think I'm gonna miss my blonde though." Colby shrugged.

Pharya made a face. "I'm not. It looked like when I made a hair appointment I had to make one for both of us." Colby glared over at her before palming her face back. Pharya laughed taking his hand away. "I was just joking!"

Colby shook his head. "But your talking about me and my secrets, who was that person in that hood?"

"What hood? What person?" Pharya smiled.

"That game huh?" Colby poked his tongue in his cheek. "Alright."

Pharya shrugged with a smirk. "Sorry babe but it's for 'story reasons' no hard feelings though."

Colby smirked, he shook his head. "You are so evil."

"Tell me something Phil hasn't." Pharya sat back, she moved her pony tail to rest over her shoulder. "Hey can you help me pull another prank on the New Day, I got Kofi back so next is Big E."

"You need a prank for Big E?" Colby thought about it. "Yeah, I think I can help you with that."

"Aww see only real boyfriends help with something like that." Pharya hugged his arm. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Phar." Colby nods. "Your still a brat." He sighed letting his hands go off the wheel. "And we are gonna be here a while."

Pharya pulled away. "I'm not a brat all the time. What if the brat makes it up to you?"

Colby playfully rolled his eyes. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Don't worry about it." Pharya waved it off. "Just know I will make it up to you Lopez." She unbuckled her seatbelt as she leaned over and hugged him, Pharya kissed his cheek. "I really did miss you."

Colby rubbed her arm with a smile. "I missed you to beautiful."

She let out a muffled giggle. "Aww you called me beautiful."

"Fangirl." Colby scoffed, Pharya started laughing at him. "But your a cute fangirl."

"Thanks." Pharya giggles.

* * *

 ** _RAW backstage 'Off screen'_**

Colby sat on one of the work crates reading over things for the night. His hair was pulled back as usual as he wore a pair of sweats with a white t shirt.

Everybody was pretty busy today since they had to do video shoot for the PPV Battleground that was coming after Money in the Bank. A couple of them shot their part, the only people left to do their part was him, Pharya and a couple of others. Currano had told them that their part was more important so when they were ready sometime this week they would bring the rest of everyone in.

It was a real music video almost but only half of it was gonna be shown as a preview for Battleground. The full video was gonna be shown after a certain day.

His eyes scanned over each sentence. Colby glanced up when he saw a familiar face, his brows knotted together as his lips formed a thin line. "What are you doing here?" He straightened up.

Finn had his hands in his suit pockets as he stopped and walked over to Colby. "I work here just like you."

Colby's stern look didn't change. "You know that is not what I was talking about."

"Relax, I just came here to have a meeting. Nothing you need to be concerned about and before you ask no I didn't run into her yet." Finn put his hands up in defense. "I haven't seen Pharya since she was with you at the Performance Center. I been keeping my distance from her and she's been doing the same."

"Good." Colby hoped down. "Enjoy your meeting then."

"I will, trust me." Finn was about head off but stopped. "One more thing, welcome back Seth." He held a hand out to him.

Colby looked down at his hand, he slowly turned his head up to look at Balor. "Really? Do you honestly think I am going to shake your hand?"

"Just trying to be mutual." Finn shrugged as he took his hand back. "We have to work together sooner or later, you know that. So I'm trying to kill this tension before the new one starts."

Colby was about to speak but stopped, he made a face. "New tension? There is no tension as long as I don't see you anywhere around her outside that ring. I can't stop that in a ring but I can stop what happens outside of it, remember that. And there is no new tension."

"Not yet." Finn shrugged. "But you know what they say, jealousy changes all of that."

"I got nothing to be jealous of." Colby scoffed at him.

"Maybe not outside of the ring you don't." Finn says. "But what happens in a ring is something different. Which is why I tried to kill the tension we have back here."

"There is no tension. I just don't like you." Colby stated. "Nothing else to really say. So again I say enjoy your meeting Balor and see you when you get the call up."

Finn smirks with a nod. "Yeah, I will see you then." He walked off with a wave. "Hope you keep that same attitude when that time comes."

Colby watched him go with a frown as he shook his head. "Out of everybody the girl could have chosen, she had to pick that guy." He scoffed looking back down at his papers.

"Colby." Pharya called out from behind him.

His eyes widened as he turned around to see Pharya jogging over to him with a smile. This made his frown turn up into a smile as he caught her in a hug when she ran into him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Colby chuckled. "And where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Pharya shook her head. "Well I was somewhere but I can't tell you that somewhere because to you it's supposed to be nowhere."

Colby brows furrowed. "W-What did you...what?"

Pharya giggled. "Nothing you need to worry about right now. Come on, Currano wants to talk to us."

"Again?" Colby groaned as she started dragging him down the hall by his arm. He noticed the shirt she was wearing and raised a brow. "Is that a Booty O's shirt?"

"Shutup my other shirt got makeup on it. I don't like this either, okay?" Pharya grumbled.

Colby chuckled. "I never really seen you in a real bright shirt like that. Kind of a cute look on you."

"Shut your mouth Colby." Pharya rolled her eyes. Colby stopped making Pharya fall back into his chest with force. "Geez I forget how strong you are sometimes." She placed a hand on his chest to balance herself.

"I don't know how when I lift more then you do." Colby kissed the side of her head. "Now you mind telling me why you are such in a rush to get to Currano?"

"I always am when he needs me." Pharya turns to look at him. Colby gave her a plain look with a raised brow. "Well sometimes I am..." His eyes turned to slits. "Okay just a couple of times." His eyes lowered more. "Okay I never am!" Pharya threw her hands up. "But this is real important so will you."

Colby sighs. "Alright, come on."

Pharya smiled taking his hand again. "Thank you and you do not lift more then me."

"Eh I kinda do." Colby says. "It's okay you'll get there." Pharya rolled her eyes. "You will." Pharya led him down to the catering part. "Pharya catering is not even set up yet, why would Currano be here?"

"Just hush and follow." Pharya shushes him. "And close your eyes." She pulled at his hand.

"Wait, why would I?" Colby questioned.

"Just do it Colby geez." Pharya groaned as she stopped. "Close them."

"I'm starting to think we are not gonna go see Currano." Colby says, Pharya bit back her laugh and gave him a stern look with a sigh. "Fine..." He closed his eyes shut. "Closed." Pharya waved her hand in front of his face. "Stop that."

"Stop peaking!" Pharya slapped his chest.

Colby held his chest with a chuckle. "I'm not peaking but I can still feel the motion of a hand being waved in my face Phar."

Pharya giggled. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." Colby shook his head and let her pull him ahead to the back of the catering area. Pharya stops making him do so as well. "Okay now you can open your eyes back up."

Colby opened his eyes.

"Welcome back Rollins!" People shouted.

Some of the confetti poppers went off that was pulled by New Day. It was a little **'Welcome Back'** banner up with a cake as all their friends backstage was there. Allen, Luke, Karl, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Tyler Breeze, Mercedes, Ashley, Rebecca, Pam, and Cessaro.

Colby gave a bright smile. "What's all this for?"

"Do you not see the welcome back sign." Xavier points behind them.

"I see that." Colby rolled his eyes. "I mean why all of this?"

"Somebody felt bad about being a brat yesterday so she set this up." Allen points to Pharya.

Colby looked over at her. "You did this?"

"Told you I would make it up to you." Pharya shrugs looking down. "I felt bad about messing up your night back."

Colby shook his head. "Bring it you brat." Pharya smiled hugging his waist as Colby held her tightly. "You didn't ruin it but thanks for what you did. This does make me feel better."

"That was the goal." Pharya pulled away with a chuckle.

"Okay, we want our hugs." Mercedes made a 'bring it in' motion with her hands. "Come on Rollins."

Pam beat her to it and hugged him first making Mercedes jaw drop. Pharya started laughing at her reaction.

"Good to have you back Seth." Pam hugs him tight.

Colby chuckled. "Thanks Bayley."

"No. She. Didn't." Mercedes says slowly.

"I think she did." Ashley nods. "Rebecca?"

"She did." Rebecca nods. "Pharya?"

Pharya smirked. "Oh yeah she did."

"Shutup." Mercedes points at them. The three of them starts laughing.

"Don't feel left out Banks, get over here." Colby held his other arm out for her. "Group hug it."

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes but joined the hug with Ashley and Rebecca.

"Let us get on that." Big E walks over.

"Yup, make room, make room." Kofi says.

"Banks booty all in the way." Xavier says.

"Don't get smacked Woods." Mercedes said sternly.

Pharya covered her mouth with a laugh as she looked at the group hug with a headshake, she snapped a quick picture on her phone.

Allen patted her back as he came to stand next to her. "This was a sweet thing you did, weird cause it's you but still sweet."

"Thanks Allen." Pharya chuckled. "It's the least I could do with how I acted yesterday."

"Yeah, you were kind of acting a little bitchy." Allen nods.

Pharya looked to him, she plainly shrugged her shoulders. "Like do you and Phil Facetime without me or something?"

After the group hug, Mercedes and Pam showed Colby his cake.

"Now who's idea was the cake?" Colby raised a brow.

"Mines." Ashley raised a hand. Colby gave her a half hug. "Made sure they put the SR on their right to. But the ice cream was New Day's idea."

"Yup and we got the pina colada flavored ones." Kofi picked up one of the boxes.

"Ooh give me one." Pharya snatched the box. "I freaking love these things." She took one out the box and put one of them in her mouth. Pharya made a face of disgust as she spit it out with a scream and gagged.

New Day started cracking up but mostly Kofi.

"What, what the hell is wrong with you Phar?" Allen stepped back shocked.

"T-That is freaking mayo! I hate mayo!" Pharya gagged. "Oh my God that is sick!" She ransacked the table and picked up one of the napkins to wipe off her tongue. "Ew, ew, ew!"

"Got you!" Kofi points.

Colby looked over at him. "Did you guys just prank my girlfriend again?"

"Maybe." Xavier shrugs.

"You replaced real popsicles with mayo made ones, that is nasty." Karl made a face as he gave Pharya a bottle of water.

Pharya coughed shaking her head, she pointed at them. "The gloves are freaking off. Nobody plays with my taste buds."

"We just did." Xavier taunts.

"You little." Pharya went to grab him, Xavier dropped his trombone in shock and got out of the way. She let out a scream as she tripped over it and fell face first in the cake.

New Day's jaw dropped.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Big E points.

"Ah geez." Colby shook his head with a sigh.

"Damn." Kevin made a face. "They are so dead." He chuckled.

Pharya lifted her head up making a face, the girls tried holding back their laughs but failed.

New Day huddled together as Pharya slowly turned her eyes to look back at them.

"Okay, we know what your thinking but we only had one prank in mind." Xavier says in defense. "But this still counts so it's us 3 and you 1." Pharya glared. "We should go now." They ran off in a hurry. "Sasha bring me Francesca number two later!"

"At least it wasn't pie this time." Ashley says. Pharya snapped her head over to her with a look that could kill. "What?"

Pharya shook her head. "They are gonna get it big time."

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter! Looks like Finn wanted to squish the tension in a weird way, or was trying to? Pharya gave Colby a little welcome back party but ended up getting pranked twice! Well the first one was planned but not the second time. Anyway this was just the bonus chapter for after Extreme Rules. The other chapters will be out sometime this week so be on the look out.**


	89. RAW 1,200, Hell Has No Fury Like Ellie

**Authors Note- Thanks for everybody that left a review for the last chapter I uploaded, I put it up not to leave you guys to long without an update. Not only that but I been working on the three chapter update, now we won't get a lot of Pharya/Colby off screen because I'm gonna be to focused on trying to catch up and work my way to Money in the Bank, Battleground, and of course the Draft Day. It will be a couple of Offscreen chapters but not to much, mostly on screen things. Anyway I know this is the update people have really been waiting for, so many unanswered questions. Well no need to wonder because everything comes to light here...well some of it ; ) but onto the update.**

* * *

 ** _Monday Night RAW_**

A video had recapped the ending PPV of Extreme Rules with the main event between AJ Styles and Roman Reigns. The return of Seth Rollins was showed and what he did to Ellie before leaving the ring.

The camera went back to view the sold out arena, as this was the 1,200th episode of Monday Night RAW.

Seth Rollins music hits, he walked out to a massive pop from the crowd as it sounded like the roof arena was about explode. Instead of his hair having that blonde patch on the side it was now dyed it's full brown color and out damp like usual. He wore a black suit, a couple buttons were undone on the shirt showing his chest.

Seth held his arms out with a big smile as he came out and hyped the crowd up. "Come on! Is that all you got?!

He walked down and stopped at the bottom of the ramp to look the crowd over.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced as she was barely heard over the cheers.

Seth smirked chewing his gum, he walked up the steps and headed to get inside of the ring.

"It was the wrath of Rollins. Seth Rollins returned last night at Extreme Rules and pedigreed not only Roman Reigns but also the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Cole recaps for everyone. "He sent a message to Roman Reigns and I guess Ellie as well."

Seth got in the ring and got a mic as he went over by the ropes putting his hand to his ear, which got the crowd louder.

"Roman has a title that Seth never lost and that he wants back." JBL says. "But him taking out Ellie is something I am still lost for words on. You don't kiss a woman and then do that but I believe Team Rollie is still kicking."

"I got one person that might not agree with that John and her name is Ellie." Cole jokes.

"You don't know what she's thinking Michael!" JBL retorts. "She may understand why he did that. If she does I hope she tells everybody else because I am still lost."

"It was November fourth of last year, Seth Rollins forced to vacate the championship after a serious knee injury. It was expected nine months of rehabilitation would be necessary and Seth made it back in six. And Rollins is here making a statement." Cole said.

"I'm still shocked Rollins is here." Byron says happily. "It was a clear statement and after he pedigreed Roman and Ellie. It shows he is back for one thing. That is the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Well he's got a task because right now Roman Reigns is the guy. And Byron hush!" JBL shushed him. "Rollins said he was coming back for the title and Ellie. Don't just assume because of what he did that he isn't sticking to that."

Seth looked around and was very shocked to see all the posters people had made. A smirk crossed his face when he saw some with him and Ellie on it as well. This made him just flip his hair back and look around, soaking in the huge reaction they were still giving him.

"You do know that Rollins kissed and pedigreed Ellie afterwards JBL, did you not see Ellie's reaction to that last night?" Byron questioned.

"Look that is the relationship of Ellie and Seth Rollins." JBL defends. "A very complicated one to understand but once you see it like me you will get it. It is something great about those two when they are together, I'm telling you. Now it just so happens they wanted to start their relationship up again with violence, that is not uncommon between the two of them."

The music died down as the cheers from the crowd was still in full blown. A big ' _Welcome Back'_ chant was mixed in there as Seth looked around at them with a small smile as he ubootoned his suit jacket. Seth shook off the jitters and went speak but the entire arena started up a louder and bigger _'Welcome Back!'_ chant preventing him from speaking. This made him let out a slight laugh and shake his head as he looked at all of them.

Seth lifted the mic. "You guys gonna let me talk or what huh?" The crowd stopped the chant and cheered for him. "It's been two hundred days. I mean you been waiting two hundred days you gotta let me talk, I been waiting two hundred days. I envisioned what it would feel like to step inside this ring-" He held up a finger to correct himself. "my ring, once again." This made the crowd give him another round of cheers for this. "And I mean...in case you been living under a rock. I'm back." Seth smiled as they continued to cheer for him, his smile dropped a bit. "For seven months I have waited to come back and take back the title that I never lost. And at Extreme Rules I fired the first shot." He pointed to the jumbo tron that showed a picture of him pedigreeing Roman. The camera went back into the ring as the crowd did a _'Thankyou Rollins'_ chant making him smile widely. "I, I feel like. Did you guys miss me or what?"

The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers and started the Daniel Bryan 'YES!' chant. Seth game all of them a funny look ftom their response as he took it in.

"You know that's interesting because, I mean it wasn't always that way right? I put a chair in Roman Reings back and destroyed The Shield." The crowd booed the mention of Roman's name making Seth nod. "Yeah, you guys booed me every single time I stepped in this ring. I mean you were calling for my head every night and when I won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." He motioned to the crowd. "You guys called me the weakest champion of all time." The crowd started to slowly die off with the cheers. "I mean you guys were begging! Begging for somebody to beat me for that title even though nobody ever could." He states looking to the camera for a brief second. "You said I was a coward, that I hid behind The Authority and then when the she devil herself came along." They gave the mention of Ellie a mixed reaction. "Yeah you know who I'm talking about, you guys said I was starting to hide behind her and all of them every chance I got. I mean all of you basically discredited every piece of hard work that went into the title reign." Seth says in a serious tone. "And then, then something happened. Something profound happened, right? My knee, it buckled. It buckled from carrying the weight of this company on my back for so freaking long!"

The crowd couldn't help but cheer in knowing that was the truth.

Seth just looked at them all with a somewhat frown. "And then after that I start getting all these tweets, and comments online with everybody saying 'Get well soon, we miss you Seth'." Seth made a face. "I mean I'm getting flowers in the hospital. I got so much fan mail, that I, I didn't even know what to do with it." He raised a brow with cocky little smirk. "Oh wait. Wait I didn't open a single one of those letters, you wanna know what I did with all that crap?" Seth spat with disgust and some people started to boo a bit. "I put it in a garbage can and I lit it one fire." This got a loud mixed reaction from them as people mostly booed. "Because let's get one thing straight! I don't need any of you, I never did. I didn't need you to win the title, I didn't need you on my side to defend it night, after night, after night. And I don't need you to get it back." The crowd booing started to get louder on him. "Oh now you wanna boo me? Is that it? Well you know what that's fine because there's only room on the Seth Rollins bandwagon for one dude and female. That guy is me." He points to himself. "And that female is, well her."

The jumbotron showed a picture from Extreme Rules of Seth Rollins kissing Ellie. This made the crowd give a loud reaction to this as a _'Team Rollie'_ chant like the New Day would do started to break out. Another picture showed of him pedigreeing her which made Seth let out one of his laughs as the crowd booed this.

"Oh now you are gonna boo me again huh? You're mad about me doing that?" Seth points with a confused face. "If you wanna be technical I was helping the crazy chick out. I did what I did to Ellie for a reason and I bet you it worked. But do you wanna know why else I did it? Because the damn girl is hard headed! None of you know a thing about dealing with her, I mean sure she's hot but being hot doesn't hide the crazy all the time." He held up a finger. "Look I don't expect any of you to understand why I did that and to be honest you don't need to. What I do with Ellie is my business and do you know why? It's because she belongs to me." Seth said in a serious tone as the crowd cheered. "I mean sure she's grown since I been gone I mean she is the Women's Champion. See I already knew she would be because Ellie is like the male version of me. Look how she won the belt? By conning, being sneaky, and using the art of surprise and that's exactly how I won mine. See I meant what I said when I came to the Salmmy Awards, I was coming back for my title and her. I got Ellie and now it's just one thing left. Sure it was cute seeing that little brother relationship between her and AJ, then even Ambrose tried his luck. But face it boys you are no Seth Freaking Rollins. Nobody has that girl figured out and has a hold on her more then me." Seth cockly laughed. "See in the end she will come back to me because that is where her loyalty where forever lie. You think I give a crap that she is mad about me pedgreeing her? Or think I'm scared of her because I'm not, if anything Ellie should be scared of me because the two of us have unfinished business. But even with all of that, there is only room on this bandwagon for her."

The crowd booed him, Seth shook his head wagging his finger.

"Nah, nah, nah, because ya'll weren't there. You guys weren't there when I was rehabbing everyday, twice a day to get back in here and take back the title that I never lost!" Seth points to himself. "Through all that crap I had to go through, Ellie and her stubborn attitude of course was the only person there. The only person that really felt my presence being gone, the only one who cried because of me. Yeah it pulled at the heart strings that I got somewhere in there but it showed something to me and that is why I really pedigreed her. See all that therapy I did was more hard work in seven months that any of you have put together in your entire collective lives. So do whatever you want, cheer me, boo me, it doesn't matter. I'm back now for one thing, that's the title that I never lost. I rebuilt Seth Rollins, I redesigned Seth Rollins, and I and I alone will take back MY WWE World Heavyweight Championship." The crowd gave a mixed reaction as he just smirked and gave a shrug. "What? Listen I didn't come back for you guys-"

Roman Reigns music instantly cut him off as the crowd quickly booed. Seth stopped with a knowing smirk, it dropped into a frown, his lips pursed as he gave a slow eye roll to look to the ramp annoyed. Roman walked out to a louder mixed reaction from the crowd.

"This is the man that Seth has to answer to." Byron says.

"The Guy, the Champion." Cole adds on.

"He's not a good guy, or a bad guy, but after last night he certainly is the guy." JBL paises. Seth took off his suit jacket as him and Roman continued to have a stare down.

Roman makes his way down the ramp, Seth was begging for him to get in the ring.

"Yeah and we know the hate and disdain that these two men have for one another. Not to mention everything that has been going on with, well I'm gonna say Seth Rollins friend Ellie and Roman Reigns." Cole said.

"They are not friends Michael, they are dating!" JBL corrects him.

"Seth didn't exactly say that JBL and I doubt Ellie is." Byron chuckles

Roman glared at the ring as both him and Seth wore frowns.

"I know Roman Reigns will never forget the night that Seth Rollins turned his back on Reigns and Ambrose." Cole reminds. Roman got up on the apron as Seth was ready for him. "He hit him with a steel chair and cause the implosion of The Shield."

Seth motioned for Roman to come on. Roman took it as a challenge and got in the ring but Seth quickly backed up and got out the ring. The crowd booed Seth for not going face to face with Roman, Seth waved Roman off as Roman started talking trash to him.

"Are you serious, huh?" Roman questioned him.

Seth wagged his finger as he walked around the ring. "Uh, uh, no. We don't work on Roman's time anymore we work on my time. This is my show, not yours."

"Get in here like you did last night and face me!" Roman called him out.

Seth shook his head. "No, what did I just say? My time, not yours!"

 _'Here comes the money!'_ Shane McMahon music played. The entire arena cheered as Seth and Roman snapped their heads up to the ramp.

Shane came dancing out making Seth roll his eyes at this.

"Shane O Mac. Him and Stephanie McMahon are in charge of running RAW." Cole says.

Shane jogged down the ramp motioning for Seth not to go anywhere.

"I wonder what Shane thinks about this whole situation." Byron said curiously.

"We're about to find out." JBL answers.

Shane got in the ring dancing getting a nod from Roman who flipped his title over his shoulder. Seth walked over by the steps with a glare as he had put one foot on them to stare down Roman and Shane. This made Shane step back and look in between the two of them, Seth proceed up another step but stopped as Shane's music died off.

A _'Shane O Mac!'_ chant started up for him. Seth slowly went up the steps and walked hesitantly across the apron not taking his eyes off Roman.

"Shane inviting Rollins back in the ring." JBL speaks up. "Rollins having a bit of hesitation." Roman continued to stare down Seth.

Shane nods. "Thank you guys for that, what's up Baltimore?" The crowd gave another round of cheers. "If I may, I think we can have a conversation. If that's alright with you guys? I think we can have an adult conversation." Seth slowly but still carefully gets in the ring to stand a distance across from Roman. "Now obviously there is some animosity between the two of you. And Seth as you stated the original time it happened is when you turned your back on The Shield, that was the first fire. There's also your next defining moment that happened at WrestleMania 31, when you cashed in your Money in the Bank contract. And you interjected yourself in the Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar match and you walked out that night, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." The crowd started a round of cheers.

Seth nods slowly with a smirk. "Sure did, still don't feel bad." He says as the camera caught his words.

"A Championship that you held until your unfortunate injury." Shane reminds, Seth smirk dropped to look at him. "Now look, I understand. Everybody understand this, and now your back and you want back the title that you never lost." Roman shook his head at this.

"It's my title." Seth points a finger in his chest. "Of course I want it back."

"And Roman." Shane spoke to him getting his attention. "I know you can understand his point there. This is a match that has WrestleMania written all over it. But we're not gonna be waiting for WrestleMania, at WWE's next pay per view event titled Money in the Bank. It's going to be Roman Reigns defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Seth Rollins."

The crowd gave a loud reaction as Shane theme hits.

Seth got excited. "That's what I'm talking about!" He gave Shane a handshake. "Thankyou!"

"You got it." Shane nods.

"That's what I'm talking about, damn right." Seth pointed to Shane. "Did you hear that? I'm coming to take my belt back, did you hear what Shane said, huh?"

Shane kept the space between them. Roman just continued watching Seth who was still talking trash over being excited that he was getting his shot back at the title.

"A bombshell, a bombshell dropped by Shane McMahon tonight." Cole says. "In four weeks, Seth Rollins gets his wish and goes one on one with Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

Shane cleared his throat. "Um before we end this, Seth?" This made Seth stop trash talking Roman and look to Shane confused. The theme music of Shane lowered and died off. "Now not to ruin your excitement because you have every right to be. You know I tell my boys a lot to watch what they do to because it comes back after them at some point." Seth brows furrowed together confused. "Now I feel like I have to tell you that to because Seth on my way out here, somebody else was making their way out here to."

"What are you talking about? Roman's right there." Seth points across at Roman. "What game you playing Shane, huh?"

"No I didn't say Roman." Shane held up a finger. "Now considering you're just coming back for something serious. I would run because I will be the first one to tell you, hell has no fury like an angry woman with tattoos scorned."

 _'Kick Ass'_ by Egypt Central blasted. The crowd had erupted and was quickly on their feet with cheers. Seth went wide eyed and turned white like a ghost as he slowly turned around.

"Aw hell!" Cole reacts.

"Hell is right!" JBL laughs.

"Oh boy, we know that music!" Byron says excited.

Ellie walked out to a loud pop from the crowd.

There was no title around her waist as she wore a pair of skinny jeans, a muscle t-shirt made into a crop top that showed a bit of her cleavage perked up. A black half jacket unzipped with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and her hands taped up like usual. All her hair was out in bouncy but feathery like curls that fell over right eye.

"W-What is that she's carrying?" Cole questioned in shock. "Is that a bat?!"

"Yes it is!" Byron laughs.

"I tell you one thing, there is a reason only Ellie has a theme song like that." JBL says.

The crowd cheered when Ellie slung and twirled the black bat as she walked down the ramp. There was a cold look in her eyes and a scowl that would freeze over hell twice.

Seth shook his head in fear as he held up a hand in defense. "No, no, no, uh, uh. Is that a freaking bat?! Ellie have you lost your mind!"

Ellie stopped at the bottom of the ramp with the bat over her shoulders as her stare never moved from Seth.

"Run Seth!" JBL yells. "Do not stand there and think, there is a crazy woman with a bat in front of you and she knows how to use it trust me!"

Ellie ran and slid in the ring after Seth who high tailed his butt out of there, she ran pass Shane and Roman and slid out right behind him. Seth jupmed over the steel steps just as she slammed down the bat where he was. The crowd laughed and cheered as Seth was in shock that she really tried to hit him.

"Good grief!" Cole jaw dropped. "I think it created a dent!"

"E-Ellie!" Seth shows his hand to her. "Let's talk about this!"

Ellie ran after him as Seth quickly made a run for it, both of them ran a lap around the entire ring.

"You can't blame Ellie for this." Byron admits. "Seth Rollins came back, he kissed and then pedigreed her in front of everybody!"

"It's like damn Tom and Jerry out here! Somebody help Seth Rollins for goodness sake Ellie is trying to kill him!" JBL rants.

Ellie swung the bat again where Seth head was, Seth ducked letting it hit the steel ring post. It almost let off a loud ringing sound.

"Your crazy!" Seth shouted running off, as he headed around the ring up the ramp.

"Oh no you don't!" Ellie ran after him with the bat in hand. "Get back here and take your payback like a man Rollins!" She shouted as she jumped over the steps and ran up the ramp.

"Run Seth! Run like your life depends on it because it sure does right now!" JBL continues.

Cole and Byron were to busy laughing along with the crowd. Shane and Roman had even found that comical but the anger in Ellie's eyes was anything but funny.

"Guys Ellie put a dent in the steel steps with the bat, that was almost Seth Rollins head." Byron points.

"So was that hit to the steel ring post." Cole says amused. "I mean Seth of all people swears he knows Ellie, well he should have saw that coming. That is the Ellie that beats now and talk later, I pray Seth can run faster then her."

"Didn't really look like it." Byron chuckled. "Seth is back but Ellie looks ready to take him right back out."

JBL cracked a small laugh. "Look even Shane is no fan of Ellie but he knew that a woman pissed is something you want to run from. If Seth doesn't want to go back on the injured list I promise you will he keep running, but I tell you I sure did miss Ellie and Seth Rollins together."

"Yeah Seth Rollins better hopes he make it to Money in the Bank." Byron scoffed. "The last thing you want is an angry Ellie after you."

 _Fan tweets_

 _I'm fangirling like crazy but I'm also over here dying in laughter, Ellie is crazy as hell! #RAW_

 _My favorite couple is back on TV, well kind of lol #RAW_

 _Ellie is gonna re injure Seth, I'm calling it because that woman is PISSED #RAW_

 _Seth Rollins turned a new freaking shade of white when he heard Ellie's music I swear #RAW_

 _Dude I can't breathe! That was hilarious, Seth said he wasn't scared of Ellie but that showed different #RAW_

 _Ellie is dressed for a fight, no title, no ring gear, the girl is ready for a street fight #RAW_

 _Even though he said it in a different way, I like how Seth claims Ellie #RAW_

 _When a woman twirls a bat like a pro like that, run like HELL! #RAW_

 _Hell has no fury like Ellie that is clear #RAW_

 _Welcome back Seth Freaking Rollins #RAW_

 _This is why TeamRollie is still in affect #RAW_

 _Ellie is ready to tear some ish up LOL #RAW_

 _The Seth Rollins and Ellie Brooks saga is finally back, what a fresh way to start #RAW_

 _They fought when they met, fought when he left, and fighting now that he's back lol #RAW_

 _Can we just agree that is relationship goals lmao #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Nah, nah, nah, you got what you want you sneaky little snake and now I'm coming for you. You are a dead man Seth! #UnfinishedBusiness #IBelongToNoOne_

* * *

 **The man is officially back! Well he wasn't welcomed back with open arms but he is back. Ellie is still pissed and on the hunt and the bad blood between all former Shield boys is just getting started and even Ellie somehow has something to do with it. Not to mention Ellie and AJ have yet to talk, then you also have a pissed BOSS named Sasha Banks, also a hooded mysterious person has yet made herself known. How will AJ feel about what Seth said or how will the entire Club feel. Just drama, drama, and more drama and that is the best part. So leave a review and go check out the next chapter!**


	90. RAW 1,200, A Decision Has To Be Made

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review about the last chapter, like I said we have a lot of drama to unfold. But even after that, we know more drama will slowly make it's way to surface. Anyway I hope people liked the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one to. Onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **RAW backstage exclusive**_

The camera showed Ellie walking around, her chest heaved in and out as she was looking around with a pissed off expression.

"Rollins! Where are you, you little bastard?" Ellie shouts as she kicked over the table in her way.

"Excuse me Ellie, Ellie can we have a word." The new backstage interviewer Charlie came up to her.

Ellie did a double take as she was still looking around. "What? What do you, wait who are you Where is Renee, I barely like her but I don't like new people."

"I-I uh-" Charlie stumbled.

"Who-are-you?" Ellie asked slowly, she rolled her eyes. "God, are you death."

"I'm Charlie the new interviewer back here." She motioned around.

"Whatever Charles, look have you seen Seth-Rollins?" Ellie grits out with a fake smile. "Hmm, have you?"

"N-No but Ellie people are wondering if you heard the stuff Seth said out there about you? And what are you gonna do if you do find him?" Charlie asked nervously asks.

"Yeah I heard." Ellie shrugs. "Seth spitting his normal bull crap that I do not have time for. The only thing I'm still stuck on is that the little wheasel had nerve to pedigree me so now I have to kill." She says in basically tone.

"Are you more mad about the pedigree or that he kissed you and pedi-"

"Shutup, shutup right now." Ellie shook her head. "Do not ever!" Charlie jumps, Ellie held up a finger. "Don't ever bring up what he did before that. Seth can play a lot of games with people back here but I think he kinda forgot who I was. So now I have to go break golden boy in half. See Ellie Brooks was always gonna help him but he says he wants to do things on his own and that's fine. We can go our separate ways once I beat the brakes off him! So in regards to what I'm gonna do to when I find him Charlie. That's really easy...I'm just gonna.." Ellie gripped the handle of the bat and swung putting a large dent in the work rate, she smiled nodding as she pointed to the dent. "Yeah, something like that. Now are we done?"

"Y-Yes." Charlie quickly answered.

"Good." Ellie smiled. "By Chucky." She waved walking off.

"Um it's Charlie." She called out, her eyes went wide when Ellie walked back with a stern look and a hand on her hip. Ellie stared at her while tapping her foot, her brow raised at Charlie. "O-Or it could be Chucky for the day." Charlie says nervously.

"Uh-huh." Ellie backed up before walking away.

The crowd laughed as Charlie sighed out of relief.

 _ **Later backstage 'On screen'**_

Seth Rollins had just got done a nervous interview with Renee backstage. Every second he was looking over his shoulders to see if Ellie was there. He knew she was pissed but he did not expect her to come out there swinging a bat like a maniac.

Seth spots somebody, he smiled walking over. "Hey." He held his arms out for a hug.

The camera showed Stephanie who got a loud mixed reaction. Stephanie smiled but gently stopped the hug Seth was about to give her with a hand.

"H-Hey Seth." Stephanie took a step back. "Long time no see."

"Yeah it's been a long time." Seth nodded as he was a little taken back at her attitiude. "I guess you saw your brother out there, just gave me the match for the title I never lost."

"I did, I did see that." Stephanie fake smiled. "I also Ellie ready to kill you as well." Seth smile dropped as he sighed. "And knowing Ellie she is still trying to kill you, of course I don't blame her. You got 'A LOT' of people upset at your actions towards her. Interesting people.."

"So your on crazy's side I see." Seth put his hands on his hips.

"No it's not that, look I don't know if you noticed it around here but a lot of things have changed. I mean Seth, Ellie is not that same girl we introduced you to eight months ago. Ellie has grown and learned, I mean she's changed along with everything and everyone back here. That means the business relationship between the two of us has changed as well. But-" Stephanie holds her hand out. "welcome back." Seth brows furrowed before shaking it as she pats him on his back. "Good luck." Stephanie walked off.

Seth watched her go with a suspicious look but ignored the feeling. He brushed of his suit and glanced up but froze as his calm look turned into a glare.

"What do you want?" Seth spats with disgust.

Dean appeared making the crowd give him a loud reaction. Dean shook his head as he chewed his gum and stood a couple feet away from him.

"Golden boy has returned." Dean smirks walking closer, he checked to make sure Stephanie was gone. "If I was you I would have not shook that hand." The crowd oohed and laughed at what he meant. Seth just glared as Dean continued looking him amusingly with a shake of his head. "So did Ellie the bounty hunter find you yet?"

"Shutup." Seth snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"I just came here to just shake my head at you, you just had to pedigree her didn't you." Dean says with his hands out. "I mean you thought I was crazy when I came after you. Seth Rollins you have seen nothing because you pedigreed the right chick." Seth rolled his eyes. "Still have no idea what she possibly sees in you."

"Maybe it's what everybody sees, and that is I'm just better then you and even Roman." Seth stated. "Don't think I'm stupid either, I saw you trying to get close to her." Dean eyed him with a raised brow. "I watched and you failed every time because it wasn't you she wanted, it was me. And that got to you didn't it?"

Dean looked at him cray. "You think that was because of you? Her not wanting to be around me had zero to do with you, that I do know. But why do you keep acting like she is a property or something?" His brows furrowed in questioning. "Matter fact why do you feel the fact that she needs you but you don't need her."

"Because I never needed anybody." Seth said sternly as he got in his face. "She is always gonna need me and she will tell you that herself. You don't know anything about the relationship I got with Ellie, so how about you stop asking questions? Another thing you need to do when you see her is keep walking and don't ever make the move to touch her again. If anything you need to be touching a stray jacket."

"Been there, touched that." Dean sighed making the crowd laugh, Seth rolled his eyes. "But I would really advise you to watch what you do. Don't be an idiot and treat her stupid because I already see where this is going."

Seth let out a sarcastic laugh. "Okay Ambrose, where is this going? What can you see the future now?"

"No I just got to know Ellie more then you did while you were gone." Dean states, Seth smirked not believing him. "What I'm telling you that if you are not careful then somebody is gonna take her from you." This made Seth snort out a laugh. Dean shook his head at him with a forced smile. "You know what forget it. I'm just saying that one day somebody is gonna show you what you have in front of you. Somebody is gonna take Ellie from you and you just may never get her back. I mean you don't know what you got until you lose it. But you know everything you little wuss."

Dean slapped his back and walked off, Seth watched him with a glare.

"Oh what the hell do you know!" Seth shouts. "This is why I don't regret smacking that chair to your back!" He fixed his suit jacket with a scoff. "Still can't stand him."

"Rollins!" A voice shouted.

Seth brows furrowed. "Was that..." He turned around and quickly went wide eyed. Ellie yelled as she went to swing the bat to hit him but Seth ducked it and tried grabbing her arms. "Hey, hey, hey, put it down!"

"Not a freaking chance!" Ellie shouted.

Both of them fought with slapping hands and trying to gain control of the other. Seth grabbed both her wrist to make it hard for her to swing as he pulled her down a bit.

"Drop the bat! Drop it right now!" Seth tried getting her to let go.

"No! You are gonna pay for what you did you little un blonde-ughh! I can't even insult you right now! Get off me!" Ellie yells frustrated.

"No I'm-ow! Did you just bite me?" Seth says as both of them continued to fight while going in a circle.

"I sure did!" Ellie said with no shame, a loud smack was heard. "Ouch! You did-did you just spank me? What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go!"

"Stop! Would you stop and look at me!" Seth shook her.

"What?!" Ellie snapped her head up to look at him.

Seth stopped to actually look at her. Ellie's chest had heaved in and out as some of her hair had fell over her face making her look a bit crazy but still somehow sexy as hell to him. This Ellie was different from the one he first met at Hell in a Cell, she had grown up from the short time they hadn't see each other. She had been put through hell and was in some wars with a lot of people and it showed from how she acted now. Stephanie wasn't lying about Ellie changing because it was shown all over her face.

"Drop-the-bat." Seth said slowly.

"When it has your blood on it I will." Ellie fake smiled.

"Cute, reallll cute, now drop it." Seth lightly kicked her shin.

"Ouch-hey!" Ellie cried out as she dropped the bat to hop, Seth used his foot to kick it away from them. "Not nice."

Seth looked at her wide eyed. "What do you call this?"

"Me sparing you from worse pain." Ellie nods. "Now get off."

"Not until you promise to keep your hands-" Ellie opened her mouth, Seth cut her off. "And feet to yourself." He said sternly making her close her mouth. "Do you promise?"

Ellie shook her head. "I promise nothing but death and your tombstone."

The crowd laughed as Seth glared at her, his eyes turned to slits. "Be serious."

"Be un-serious." Ellie retorts.

"Okay now you're being childish." Seth said, Ellie shrugged. "You know there is no reason to go around acting crazy. Why are you doing this anyway?"

Ellie eyes widened. "You pedigreed me you bastard, I'm gonna kill you!"

"So there is just a little tension still there from last night." Seth nods his head okay with that.

"No a lot of tension! You kissed me then you pedigreed me in front of millions of people you jerk. I am gonna get even and first is by shoving that bat down your throat." Ellie spat.

"Sorry but I think your the only one that likes bats sweetheart." Seth smirked, the crowd laughed as Ellie looked at him furious. His smirk dropped a bit. "To soon?" Ellie nodded slowly. "Look Ellie, I did what you wanted."

"What?" Ellie was confused. "Since when did I ask you to send me flowers, mess with my mind, and play with my damn feelings."

Seth caught this and raised a brow. "So that's what this is about?" That smirk slowly started to make it's way back.

Ellie drew back a bit with a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your not mad about me pedigreeing you, your mad because I kissed you first." Seth points out. Ellie eyes turned to slits as she eyed him. He let her wrist go and held his arms out. "If you wanted to kiss me again then just ask, I'm a giving guy here." Ellie slapped the taste out his mouth as the crowd oohed in shock. Seth rubbed his jaw, he turned his head back and glared at her. "Okay. I saw that coming and I deserved it."

"Okay, good." Ellie slapped the other side of his face. "Did you see that coming?"

"Okay no but I-" Seth got slapped one more time, he snapped his back at her. "Would you stop that!"

"Ummm, no." Ellie shook her head lifting her hand back up again.

"Don't even think about it." Seth grabbed her wrist again and held them. "Look I pedigreed you to help you."

"Bull crap!" Ellie spat.

"Bull crap?" Seth repeats. "You been fighting with yourself since I came back El." Ellie looked at him crazy for even knowing that. "Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I wasn't watching. I knew exactly what I was doing when I pedigreed you but I never played with your feelings. I meant everything I did that night and still don't regret it, deny what you want but I know I saved you last night. Unless you tell me different." He lowered his head to look at her. Ellie glanced at him before her eyes went back to the floor. "Well?"

Ellie rolled her eyes as she snatched her hands away from him. "Whatever."

"Your welcome." Seth fixed his suit jacket, Ellie waved him off. "Now will you let this go?"

"No." Ellie snorts. "You pedigreed me Sethie which means I need to get even and oh I damn sure will. By the way I am not on your bandwagon, you are on mine sweetheart." She pointed a finger in his chest. "And I would appreciate if you stop telling people I belong to you. I swear you are the most egotistical, manipulative, idiot, I have ever met." Ellie let out a big sigh. Seth had a wide smirk on his face as he continued looking at her, Ellie gave a creeped out look. "What man? Stop staring at me, geez."

"I just missed seeing you like this." Seth motions to her. "You kinda make me feel like I never left."

Ellie just stared at him with the same plain look. "Go to hell Seth."

"Speaking of hell, what's up with Stephanie?" Seth questioned.

Ellie shrugged. "How should I know? Since Shane and her became partners she has been acting all goody, for your sake just stay out of it please." She waved it off.

"I-Is that hint of caring about me I hear?" Seth playfully asked.

"No." Ellie shook her head. "Why should I care about you, you didn't care about me when you were gone." Seth playful smile dropped. "So now I'm returning the favor." Ellie folded her arms across her chest.

"You think I don't care about you?" Seth gave her a funny look. "What? So you think it was easy watching guys around here come after you like that?" He took steps towards her. Ellie looked at him a little in shock as it almost looked like his brown eyes turned black. Her arms dropped to her side as she started backing up with each step he took. "To put their hands on you or even push you around and knowing I couldn't come here the next night and beat the hell out of them. Or how do you think I felt when Ambrose touched you and you let him Ellie? I think I should be the one between us questioning anything."

Ellie backed into the wall and was about to just walk away from him. "I-I got to go Seth-"

"No you don't," Seth grabbed her by the arm pulling her so she was back first against the wall again. Ellie jumped when Seth slammed both hands by her head blocking her exits. Seth towered over her making Ellie afraid to even look up at him as he was so close that she could feel the body heat off him. Ellie didn't know how but just like that the roles were reversed and Seth was the one pissed and she was scared. "You wanted to keep bringing it up sneaky like. So speak your mind right now, what's your real problem? Because I'm sick of people telling me what I care about and who I care about. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't even be wasting my time doing any of this." Seth lowered his head so his forehead was resting against hers. "People who don't care don't do this Ellie, nobody runs after someone they don't care about. At least I don't." Ellie eyes stayed down until he caressed her cheek with his hand making her look up at him. Seth brushed his thumb over her soft cheek that still had a slight bruise from last night. He looked at her in the eyes with a slow headshake as he took in the sight of her. The same pink lips he had kissed last night was just taunting him again as the look she had in her eyes wasn't helping either. "I do need you on my side Ellie. You of all people know that, just come back to me beautiful." Ellie shook her head making him pull his head away and bring his lips mere inches away from hers. "The sooner you stop denying what we are, the better off you're gonna be." He brushed his thumb slowly over her lips.

Ellie moved away when he tried to kiss her again, she backed away from him with a headshake. "I-I need to think." Seth sighed turning around. "I really to think about this, I'm sorry." Ellie turned her back to him and started walking off.

"Hey." Seth called out.

Ellie stopped to turn around and look at him, he took something out his suit jacket pocket and threw it to her. Ellie moved up a bit to quickly catch it, she opened it up to see a muscle t-shirt girl version cropped top. It was Seth, Rebuild, Redesign, and Reclaim shirt made just for her.

Ellie looked back to him shocked. "Seth..."

"If you're with me and feel the same, I'll see you in that and I'll see you Smackdown." Seth says.

Ellie held the shirt to her, she just gave a nod as she turned around and walked away. Seth watched her go before walking off down the opposite way with a sad look. The one person he thought he reclaimed was now trying to run away from him and maybe he did just have only the title to take back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Is it bad that I'm screaming? That was almost to much Ellie and Seth Rollins for me but I still loved it #RAW_

 _Seth is making Ellie chose, everybody else or him? Go back with Seth, Ellie #RAW_

 _I want Ellie to go back to Seth Rollins that's how we will know if they are a couple #RAW_

 _Rollie for life! #RAW_

 _Was that PG-13? But still I love them together so much. Boo them or cheer them, I'm gonna be one of the people cheering lol #RAW_

 _They were this close to kissing again, dang it Ellie and her emotions #RAW_

 _Will Ellie go with Seth? #RAW_

 _I'm still stuck on what Dean said, who would take Ellie away from Seth? Nobody can do that. Then what was Stephanie trying to say #RAW_

 _The relationship Ellie and Seth has, I love it! She has to go back to him and be his girlfriend #RAW_

 _I guess Seth can handle crazy Ellie #RAW_

 _Those to arguing is still funny and cute at the same time #RAW_

 _The only time we actually saw that Seth had a heart. After everything they been through, Ellie would be crazy not to go back to him #RAW_

 _Aww Seth Rollins wants Ellie as his girlfriend in so many words, he just wants her to say yes #RAW_

 _WWERollins tweets- Your loyalty is officially being tested, you gonna walk away WWEBrooks or are you gonna come back where you belong #ChoiceIsYours_

 _Ellie tweets- Why am I always stuck making the decisions? Champ can't catch a break and neither can a certain BOSS ; ) #WhosFunnyImFunny_

 _Nikki & Brie tweets- I swear the relationship between WWERollins and WWEBrooks is like my new addictive show, I gotta see what happens next #Nikki_

 _Ellie replies- I better be getting paid from you having entainment off my life #AnnoyingBella1_

 _Renee Young- Glad to see WWEBrooks missed my interviewing lol #RAW_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie was shown sitting on a work crate backstage, one of her legs was pulled up to her chest while the other dangled over the side. Her back was rested against the wall as her title belt was propped up next to her. The shirt Seth gave her was still in her hand as she stared down at it off in her own world while playing with the hem of it.

"El?" A voice questioned.

She looked up and was a bit shocked to see AJ standing across from her. The crowd gave a loud reaction from seeing him as he was dressed in his ring attire.

"Didn't think you be even talking to me." Ellie scoffed looking back down at the shirt.

AJ sighed, jumping up on the crate he sat back next to her. "Now why would you think that?" Ellie looked over at him with a raised brow making AJ rolls his eyes. "If this is about last night, don't. I mean things would have probably went different if Karl and Luke didn't come out there."

"Don't blame them AJ." Ellie shook her head. "I told them to come if I signaled."

"Yeah but they got their own minds." AJ reminds her, Ellie sat back with a sigh. "Granted things maybe would have went differently if none of you were out there at all. Then again maybe not, I will talk to the two of them later but I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Let me guess, you watched everything?" Ellie asked plainly.

"We're live so yeah." AJ nods. He pointed down at the shirt she had in her hand. "Nice shirt you got there."

"I mean it's okay." Ellie scoffed.

AJ shrugged. "I can see you in it."

"Oh don't do this man, don't give me the talk man." Ellie whined putting her hood on and pulling it down to cover her face. "Not tonight."

"Yes tonight." AJ took her hood off her head. "Do you know what you are gonna do?"

"No, are you gonna tell me?" Ellie raised a brow.

AJ chuckled with a headshake. "I'm not gonna do that for two reasons. One because it's not my decision, and two if I tell you what you really should do and it turns out bad I will be the first to get blamed. I know you." He points making her smirk and playfully kick his leg. "Look I enjoyed what the two of us have been doing since I got here. I don't think the bond we have could really get any stronger. I may be upset about Extreme Rules but seeing you moping around here is killing me. But for once, since he's been back I haven't seen you sad anymore. I mean you may not be exactly happy but your everything else but sad. You cried when he was gone, now the guy is back. So are you gonna for once listen to yourself and make your own self happy or listen to them voices in there." AJ pokes her head.

Ellie slapped his hand away playfully. "Stop that, but what about you?"

"Hey I'm still gonna be back here. I'm in a qualifying match for Money in the Bank and I even got some more things on my list to do. I may not like how he said it but you are happier with Rollins and at least I think you will be protected with him. I'm ready to see my old Ellie come back and crazy to say it happened since he walked back through those doors. He may not say it out loud but he needs you right now Ellie and you need him. But again, the decision is yours." AJ jumped off the crate as Ellie did the same. Ellie walked over and hugged AJ with a smile as he smiled himself and hugged her back with a slight squeeze. "No matter what you still got your big brother here watching your back to, I promise."

"Thank you," Ellie eyes watered up. "I love you AJ."

AJ rubbed her back. "Love you to Ellie Styles." Ellie chuckled pulling away as she used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes. He helped her out by using his hand to get rid of some trying to fall. "You're gonna be just fine with whatever you decide and I will be to if your gonna be smiling like that. But if he doesn't treat you right I'm pele kicking the hell out of him."

Ellie snorted out a laugh before hugging him again. "You are ridiculous."

"I'm serious." AJ says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Ellie says.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Aww it was like their small way of saying goodbye #RAW_

 _I'm gonna miss seeing AJ Styles and Ellie together on screen a lot but AJ knows where she belongs #RAW_

 _The fact AJ even sees it should tell her something #RAW_

 _Aww in a strange way AJ approves #RAW_

 _AJ Styles really is the big brother to Ellie, besides you know who #RAW_

 _I swear they have the best bond I have seen in WWE today between two friends, it really shows when they around each other. #RAW_

 _From meeting both of them in real life, Ellie and AJ really act like that towards each other. At Axess they were acting just like siblings but AJ was acting more fatherly then anything #RAW_

 _I hope this make Ellie sees that Seth needs her! #RAW_

 _Please go back to him Ellie #RAW_

* * *

 **Now who knew this would turn into a three part RAW? Oh right me, lol but anyway I hope people like this chapter. Hang onto your seats because it is not over yet, I promise the next chapter will get some of you. But leave a review and look out for the third update coming tomorrow.**


	91. New Friends Arrive, Old Ones Go

**Authors Note- Hey guys, I'm sorry about not putting this update out sooner. I got a little tied up with things and it slipped my mind to upload it the next day. But thanks a lot for the reviews that you all left me, I enjoy reading them over and getting your feedback. Some people are wondering why Ellie is being so forgiving but trust me...there is a reason for everything I do. It will make sense later on down the line. Anyway enough of me throwing hints, you guys waited to long as it is. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Sasha Banks theme music hit which quickly got people on their feet.

"It's Boss time!" Byron exclaims.

Sasha walked out to huge reaction from the crowd as everybody was up and holding up some of their posters of her. She wore her ring gear with a pair of gold shades on. Sasha threw her shades to the side and walked down the ramp with a frown on her face.

"It is and you know the Boss is not happy after last night." Cole says. Photos were shown of the mystery hooded person attacking Sasha from behind. "It was last night at Extreme Rules were Sasha Banks and Ellie Brooks had a face to face in the ring. And guys we knew things weren't gonna be just all talk but hooded person came from under the ring and attacked Sasha Banks. Which would lead to Ellie hitting the Blackout on her and leaving Sasha in the middle of the ring."

Sasha got a mic and got in the ring through the bottom ropes, she paced for a second with a headshake.

"Not only that but you could tell the person that attacked Sasha Banks obviously was friends with Ellie because of this." Byron said. The jumbotron showed the person and Ellie hugging and smiling. "Now what do you call that?"

"Being at the right place at the right time." JBL defends.

"Oh come on." Byron threw a hand up.

"Really John?" Cole questioned.

"What?" JBL shouts. "Look it goes to show that Ellie has friends and it just so happens those friends don't like Sasha Banks either. Ellie warned Sasha that when getting into something with her to always have eyes in the back of her head and now we know why."

"And you don't think this has anything to do with Ellie not wanting to face Sasha in a ring one on one?" Byron asks.

"Not at all." JBL shakes his head. "But when your Champion you will be surprised what an individual will go through to keep it. You guys are really acting shocked by what Ellie did, did you two fools forget who the girl is related to? Come on."

The music around the arena died off as now just the cheering of the crowd could be heard. Sasha looked around at them with a frown but she cracked a small smile from some people chanting her name.

"You guys make it real hard for me to be mad right now, you know that?" Sasha says, the crowd gave another round of cheers. "Now that might change the angry look but it doesn't change the fact that I am pissed off." Her smile dropped back into a frown. "I'm pissed because the so called 'I fight anybody' champion we got back there pulled a punk move last night. But you know what? If anything Ellie just showed her true colors of how she really acts, I was never buying Ellie as a good person. I see through fake and that is why I never liked the little brat. See because when this brat doesn't get her way she runs to AJ, Stephanie, the two bald dudes, and now I guess back to Seth to. Look I can handle a lot of things but I thought if Ellie wanted to take me out that she needed no help and that she could do it like a woman. But no, instead she gets some hooded person to attack me from behind. So when I get my hands on whoever that is, you got a Banks Statement with your name right on it. But Ellie, I just got five words for you." Sasha looked to the ramp. "Bring-your-ass-out-here."

The crowd cheered as Sasha waited, she glared up at the ramp waiting. Sasha was about to speak again until the theme of Ellie hit making her lower the mic.

"Ask and you shall receive!" JBL cheers. The crowd cheered when Ellie walked out from the back laughing with the title on her shoulders. She stood on the stage with a mic her hand as she looked down the ramp with amused look, Ellie shook her head slightly. "I guess the Champ find this funny."

"Just happy to see her without a weapon in her hand this time." Cole scoffs.

Her theme music died down, Ellie looked around before back at Sasha with a shrug.

"Well? I'm out here, what do you want Sasha?" Ellie questions. "Is somebody still mad about last night? Even though it was her own fault. I stood in that ring and warned you, matter fact I warned you on Smackdown. When I invited you to a face to face that should signaled an alarm in your head. I didn't bring you to a ring to talk, when you got in that ring Sunday that was you agreeing that you wanted problems with me. You had the chance to back out and not show up and do you know what would have happened if you did? Then nobody would have attacked you!" Ellie threw her hands up, she pointed at Sasha. "So that, that was all on you." A little bit of the crowd booed this. "No, no, it was because if Sasha would have been smart and not showed up then I wouldn't have to use her to send a message. But instead of listening to me Sasha you listened to them." She pointed to the crowd who cheered making Sasha look at them before back at Ellie. "You let them get you all hyped up and I knocked all the hype out of you. See don't get me wrong, I love my fans but I don't let them put me in dumb situations. You Sasha, you care if they cheer you but I don't, I never care. Them choosing to cheer is what they want to do. Or them and legends telling me how good I am in that ring, it goes in one ear and out the other. You know why? Because I already know how good I am." Ellie chuckled putting a hand on her chest. "I know I'm a main eventer. And I don't need the approval of some fat drunk wearing a stupid Roman Reigns shirt in the front row to tell that to me and for it to mean something." The crowd booed this as Ellie smirked giving a shrug. "Hey I don't, but Sasha you do. You feed off them but I don't and that's why I get stuff done and oh look, that's why I have this." Ellie held up the belt with a laugh to a mixed reaction. She put it back on her shoulder and patted it. "You feed off them Sasha but I see through you to babes, I do. You wanna call me fake and a master manipulator, which I am." Ellie holds up a finger. "But you Sasha." She pointed it down at her. "You feed off these people and you're also playing them, and why? Because they are the easiest to get over on no to mention they flip flop more then anybody. The only person I really seen them continue to hate is Roman, which I have no complaints about. But Sasha you are just as evil as me if not worse." Sasha eyed her with a glare. "You have all these people fooled Banksie but not me. I know the evil little witch that hides under that purple hair and once you get what you want you will stab anybody in the back to stay there just like me."

"I am nothing like your crazy ass." Sasha stops her as the crowd erupted. Ellie poked a tongue in her cheek with a smile, she put her hands up in defense. "I do feed off the crowd because they matter and believe it or not Brooksie, without them me and you wouldn't have jobs here."

"Uhh." Ellie trailed off. "See you might not but I still had and do have a wrestling career outside of WWE. If I was to leave today or tomorrow I would be picked up like that. I mean TNA is already snatching up people and Dixie's cool." The crowd laughed and cheered loudly at her mentioning that. "So I will be okay and believe it or not. I would make more in two weeks out there then I would here." Ellie pointed at her. "So think before you talk."

"You got a lot of nerve to tell somebody to think before they talk." Sasha shakes her head. "I swear since you got that belt you been nothing but pathetic." Ellie waved her off with a laugh. "Don't believe me? Look at your love life first sweetheart. Do you want Seth, Dean, or B-"

"Shut your mouth!" Ellie pointed at her with a look that could kill. The crowd cheers as Ellie's entire look changed when she was about to say someone else. "I would really advise you to choose every next word coming out your mouth carefully. Because if I come down there Sasha I will leave my chuck taylor footprint on the side of your damn face."

The crowd oohed as it was Sasha's turn to smirk at her. "Aww what's wrong boo? Am I getting to you? It doesn't feel good when it's the other way around does it. See you aren't the only one that knows things back there Ellie."

"No but I do know when to open my mouth. I like how we are bringing up my love life but what about you huh?" Ellie questions as Sasha brows furrowed. "Oh you guys didn't know the Boss is an engaged one." People oohed as Sasha eyes widened in shock. "Oooh now did I hit a nerve this time?" Ellie starts walking down the ramp as she was now smiling at her reaction. "Yeah people, did your close friend Sasha not tell you? Goes to show you guys aren't as close as you think huh?" Sasha kept her glare on her as Ellie got inside the ring and adjusted the title on her shoulders. "He works here doesn't he? That's right he does and he is a seamstress or something right? Does he make your gear, is that how you two met? I mean since you wanna bring people I care about in this conversation this is only fair. I mean Sasha how would you feel if I just went back there and slapped him, or better yet!" Ellie jumps excited. "I can use his sewing machine to sew your mouth shut since you clearly don't know when to open it." People in the crowd oohed as Sasha stepped in her face with an upset look. Her chest was starting to heave in and out in anger as Ellie was now pushing it. Ellie simply giggled as she stared back her. "I mean Sasha I seen him in person and I just feel that he could do so much better and so could you. But you know what? I got a serious question for you. With looking at the two of you, is your children gonna come out just as messed up, funny looking, and as big failures like the two of you? Because that would be sad."

Ellie laughed as the entire arena oohed.

Sasha slapped Ellie hard in the face making her drop the mic, the crowd erupted when Sasha speared her down to the mat.

"That is enough! Sasha has heard enough!" Cole exclaims. The entire arena was on their feet cheering her on as Sasha was unloading on Ellie with punches. "The champ is having to cover up and you can't blame Sasha for any of this!"

"No you can't! That was just disgusting by Ellie!" Byron says disgusted. "Who says things like that to somebody?"

Ellie kicked Sasha off her and tried to get out the ring. Sasha grabbed Ellie by the back of her hair and threw her back down on the mat with a slam. She jumped back on Ellie taking her back down to the mat.

"Look at Sasha go!" Cole cheers.

"Look at her? She is attacking a woman who is in a emotional state right now, Ellie has been through alot in the past twenty four hours. How dare you two condone her attacking our Champion like this?" JBL rants. "This is not right. Where is security?"

"John did you not hear what Ellie said?" Cole questions. "She deserves this." The crowd cheering got louder when the same hooded person with a skull mask jumped over the barricade. "Wait, wait, wait! Look, who is that?" The person slid in the ring and grabbed Sasha off Ellie and hit her with a right hook, sending Sasha down to the mat. "Oh!"

"That was a mean right!" JBL reacts. "About time somebody come help her, you two were just sitting here and watching."

The hooded person helped a stumbling Ellie up to her feet. Ellie held her head as she moved the person out the way and grabbed Sasha up by the hair with a glare.

"Are you kidding me right now!" Ellie shouts down at her.

Ellie picked Sasha up and whipped her hard into the corner making the crowd boo.

"Aw man, just like Sunday it's a two on one situation against Sasha." Byron says. Ellie high fived the person before turning back around, the crowd up roared when Sasha ran out the corner and clothesline Ellie hard to the mat. "Maybe not!" Sasha blocked a punch by the hooded person and slapped her hard across the face sending her into the corner. "Now that was a slap with some meaning."

"I gotta agree with you there!" JBL chuckles. "Wow!"

Ellie ran to Sasha who reversed the punch she was going for, Sasha got in the back of her.

"Bye! Bye!" Sasha shouts.

Sasha hit the backstabber on Ellie making the crowd go into a fit of cheers.

"Backstabber!" Cole calls it. "Sasha with the backstabber on Ellie!" Ellie rolled out the ring and to the floor. "The Boss is fighting back and holding her own!"

"I warned you!" Sasha shouted down at her.

The hooded person jumped back on Sasha which threw her off. They started exchanging punches until Sasha hit her with a knee to the gut that sent her falling to one knee. Sasha grabbed bottom of the pullover that the person had on and started trying to yank it over them.

"Wait a second? Sasha is trying to pull the jacket off the person! She is trying to see who's under there!" Cole shouts eagerly. The crowd was eagerly cheering as they were all just as curious.

"I am to! Pull Sasha." JBL encourages.

"I think she has it!" Cole says. Sasha yanked it one good time to pull it off completely. The girl took the mask off and flipped her hair back as the entire arena erupted into cheers of shock. "W-What? I-Is that?!" Sasha stared wide eyed at Alexa Bliss who hair was curled with the ends of her hair dyed pink. "It's Alexa Bliss! Alexa Bliss from NXT! What in the hell is going on here?!"

"No way!" Byon was in shock. "Oh yes!"

"Yes!" JBL cheered. "Oh yes! I had a good feeling it was her!"

"Sasha is in complete shock and so am I, what is Alexa Bliss doing here?" Cole exclaims.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_ The crowd chanted all around the arena.

Alexa waved at a still in shock Sasha. "Hey Banksie poo." She showed a toothy smirk with a wink.

Ellie got up on the apron behind Sasha who was still trying to make sense of things.

"What are you doing here? You helping Ellie now, are you serious!" Sasha shouts ready to attack her.

Ellie springboarded over the top rope and landed a hard forearm to the back of her head.

"Good grief!" JBL shouts.

"What a forearm to the back of the skull of Sasha!" Cole says. Ellie rolled to come to a stop on her knee and glare down at Sasha, she flipped her hair back. "Guys I think that blow might have really did some damage. Sasha is out!" The camera showed an out cold Sasha laid out on her stomach. Ellie stood up and slowly looked over to Alexa who did the same. The look on her face changed as she showed a wide, happy, cheshire grin.

Ellie held out her arms. "Blissy!"

"Brooksy!" Alexa ran and jumped on Ellie like a child making Ellie laugh and spin her around.

The crowd couldn't help but give them a loud mixed reaction.

"What in the collusion?" Byron questions. "What is going on here?"

"I'll tell you what is going on, the best team ever has just officially formed in that women's locker room Byron. If you thought Ellie was trouble, these two together spells double trouble in bold letters." JBL says amused. "I'm already a big fan of both and now I'm a super fan! Alexa Bliss who is in NXT, just made her RAW debut and she did it in a big way and she is already in good hands."

"It's like seeing two Ellie Quinns in the same ring right now." Byron shakes his head.

Alexa jumped down off Ellie with a smile to look down at Sasha. Both girls looked to each other, Ellie nodded her head to the ropes with a smirk. Alexa got out on the apron as Ellie turned Sasha over on her back and planted her foot on her hair to make sure she wouldn't move.

"Come on, what now?" Byron throws a hand up. "That's enough Ellie. I mean Sasha is defenseless right now."

Alexa went to the top rope and stood on the top turnbuckle.

"If you watched NXT, you know what coming here!" JBL says excited. Alexa jumped off hitting Twisted Bliss. "Twisted Bliss and to perfection!"

Sasha favored her stomach and rolled over as Ellie stood over her with a smile, she used her free hand and helped Alexa back up.

Refs came running down, they slid in the ring as some checked on Sasha. The others were yelling at Ellie and Alexa to get out of the ring and leave her alone. Ellie simply dusted off her shoulder as her and Alexa backed up and got out of the ring.

Both girls slid out the ring and backed up the ramp as Ellie's theme hit.

"Guys I am still in shock on what just happened here." Cole shook his head. "I know one thing. Ellie just got a whole lot more dangerous." Alexa and Ellie put their arms around each other with happy smiles as they were laughing at what they did. "Not only did Ellie just send a message but so did Alexa Bliss."

"The two I think most evil women in WWE are finally a team Michael." JBL nods. "Hell has frozen over."

A WWE Doctor came to check on Sasha who was holding her stomach in pain.

Alexa raised Ellie's hand with her title as she pointed to her. "She's the Champ for a reason Sasha! Aw poor baby, it looks like she is crying. Is she crying?" She lowered her hand.

Ellie jaw dropped. "I think she is."

They slowly looked to each other, both girls burst out laughing, they waved at Sasha and made fake hurt faces.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy crap! I did not see that coming, Alexa Bliss though? #RAW_

 _Talk about sending a message #RAW_

 _The CM Punk in Ellie is slowly showing #RAW_

 _Ellie just told the crowd and Sasha about themselves, let's not forget how she was before now #RAW_

 _I freaking love Alexa Bliss and I love Ellie, this is the best team in damn near years! #RAW_

 _Forget Dana and Charlotte, YES Ellie and Alexa #RAW_

 _The two most craziest and violent women there is #RAW_

 _Talk about real life Harley Quinn sisters, throw Margot Robbie in there and it will be triplets #RAW_

 _They both love hair dye, same body shapes, same height, and are both evil. Are we sure they aren't related #RAW_

 _Ellie is freaking evil as hell on a mic, I would have slapped her to #RAW_

 _I screamed so loud when I saw ALEXA BLISS! #RAW_

 _Alexa Bliss and Ellie Brooks as friends, I can see it #RAW_

 _The real mean girls have arrived #RAW_

 _I never thought that person to be ALEXA BLISS, good pick Ellie! #RAW_

 _Sasha has some work ahead of her #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I warned Sasha that she wasn't ready. But I was more happy to see my Blissy AlexaBliss_WWE did she make a statement or what?_

 _Alexa replies- Of course I did, nobody could have done it better. These girls aren't ready for what we are about to do, it's the Bliss &Brooks Women's Division now _

_Alexa tweets- Sorry but not sorry, nobody touches a person I think of as a big sister like that. Sasha Banks needs to learn her place and it's under the foot of me and WWEBrooks_

 _Ellie replies- Ha! Isn't that the truth #GoodOne_

 _Ellie tweets- OH GOD! When was somebody that the annoying energizer dummy named Enzo Amore was returning tonight #JustFreakingGreat Why me?! #CanThisGetWorse?_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

The camera showed Alexa and Ellie talking.

"Um excuse me, Ellie and Alexa?" Renee walked over to them.

Alexa nose scrunched up at her. "What?"

"Renee." Ellie smiled.

"You actually like her?" Alexa jerked her thumb to her.

"Eh, on certain days." Ellie shrugged.

Alexa shrugs. "Fine."

"Um Alexa, first we wanna know-"

Alexa stopped her with a hand. "I already know what you want to know Renee, I'm not slow. You are gonna ask me about my debut right?" She smiled.

"Actually I was gonna ask, what is your issue with Sasha Banks and why you chose to be on the side of Ellie?" Renee asks. Both girls smile dropped while looking at her. Renee eyes darted to the side before back to the two of them who were still staring her down.

"See I don't even miss you anymore, where is Chucky? I want her back because you just ticked me off that quick." Ellie snapped her fingers. "Where is Chucky? Where is she?"

"Her name is actually." Renee starts to say, Ellie and Alexa raised a brow making her roll her eyes. "Fine it's Charlie."

"You know what Renee, how about you ask a better question? How about you ask why I'm here and why I have decided to debut the way I have? Ask the stuff that matters, like this is crazy that I have to explain your job to you. Is this not ridiculous?" Alexa looked to Ellie pointing at Renee.

"Oh yeah. I already sent in complaints but they..." Ellie threw a hand up with a chuckle. "They just keep on sending her my way. It's like they don't even read those things."

"Probably can't read." Alexa scoffed with an eye roll. "Anyway Renee, let's start over. Is there anything you wanna ask me?"

Renee sighed. "Yes, Alexa why have you debut-"

"I'm glad you asked!" Alexa brightly smiled, Ellie chuckled putting a hand in her pocket. "But I won't answer anything until next week because that is when I will be ready to. We don't work on anyone's time but our own but let's just say this locker room is getting a makeover. And that makeover starts with Sasha Banks, instead of showing Ellie respect she does the opposite." Alexa brows furrowed. "Like who does that?"

Ellie shook her head. "It's really unacceptable."

"Very." Alexa points. "But we will address that next week."

"Exactly, see bottom line is Renee." Ellie put her arm over Alexa. "Bliss here has arrived and she isn't going anywhere any time soon. But Sasha is going somewhere."

"To the emergency room." Alexa snorted.

Ellie put a hand over her mouth as a slight laugh escaped. "I didn't say that but it is true. Look I warned Sasha already, she wanted to pick a fight and now I'm gonna have fun with this and give her one. I already made my name in history books, and you know what else I'm gonna be put in there for? Hm?" Renee shook her head. "For being the women that breaks Sasha Banks, mentally and physically." Ellie's look turned into a glare. "And with my other half now here, I mean who knows what else we are gonna get into."

"I have one idea." Alexa whispered something in her ear.

Ellie eyes widened as a wide grin spread on her face. Alexa pulled back as Ellie turned her head. "Seriously?" Alexa nods. "Dude you are really evil."

Alexa smirked rolling her eyes. "Duh, is it not a good idea?"

"No it is. Which is why Renee, we have to go." Ellie chuckled. "I'm gonna go get the spray paint but see you Renee." She started walking off. "Come on Alexa!"

Alexa smiled, she looked back to Renee as it dropped into a frown. She took a sliding step to her. "Oh by the way Renee. When you ask my big sister a stupid question remember it comes with a stupid slap from me attached to it." Alexa smiled. "Bye, bye." Alexa waves as she walked off to catch up with Ellie. "Hey! Wait up Ellie!"

Renee watched Alexa leave a little taken back by her attitude.

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson were walking back from coming from the ring. Everybody had watched the exchange of words between the two of them and AJ Styles as a lot of things were said. In so many words The Club had just broken up in front of everybody and Karl and Luke said they were done with AJ and AJ had said the same vice versa.

"Hey! You guys!" Ellie jogged over to them. "Hey, I know you guys hear me calling you!"

Both of them stopped. "Can we help you Champ?" Karl questions as the two of them turn around to face her.

Ellie was thrown off by how he addressed her. "Whoa, kill the attitude. What is you guys problem? You know AJ didn't mean that, he needs you guys out there with him right now."

"According to AJ he doesn't need anybody." Luke corrected. "And you know what we are okay with that because we are going after the tag titles anyway. He wants to blame everybody for him losing except himself, see I don't know who changed more. You or AJ."

Ellie eyes widened. "What? How the hell did I change?"

"How? Look at you." Karl motioned to her. "You get a title and act completely different. Ever since we got here you two act like you don't need us anymore or that we didn't come from the same place. We survived in Japan by having each other's backs and you both know that."

"Of course I knew that! What do you think I have been doing?" Ellie questions. "Since you two been here I have done nothing but watch your backs. I took spears, kick, punches, and a lot more for the two of you. Look this isn't Japan anymore guys, we don't always need each other. I love you guys and would fight for you any day, come on you know that."

"A shame that I now have to question that." Luke glares.

Ellie brows furrowed together. "Are you guys serious right now? This is how you want to do things? Look I'm sorry if you guys think me growing up and wanting to do things different is saying I don't need you guys around. I am always gonna have your backs but what I'm not gonna have you doing is questioning my loyalty. Since we wanna bring up old times, let's not forget who is the reason you stayed champs for so long in Japan." Karl and Luke both glared at her for saying this. "Hit a nerve yet? Seems to be my thing for tonight."

"No your thing tonight is showing where your loyalty really lies Brooks." Luke addressed her by her last name. Ellie glared at him tightening her fist at her side.

Alexa walked over as she stopped and looked between Ellie, Gallows and Anderson. She herself saw the little tension building in between the three of them. "Ellie?"

"Let me guess, your new little puppet of the year?" Karl questions. "Oh I forgot it's your fake Quinn sister right?"

"Excuse you?" Alexa looked at him crazy. "Do you want hair smacked onto your heads?" The crowd laughed at her.

"Shut it." Luke snapped.

"You shut it baldie." Alexa snapped back.

"Leave her out of this." Ellie put an arm in front of Alexa to keep her back. "You seem to have something you really wanna say Karl so say it but tread VERY lightly when you do."

"Want me to get it off my chest? How about since we ever met you it's always been you and AJ before anybody. The two of you can forgive each other so easily but when it comes to the guys that actually do something for you we get the cold shoulder for weeks. As long as you and AJ get ahead you don't care about anybody else behind you and it has always been that way." Ellie nodded with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. "That's funny? You know you keep saying you grew up but I still see the same little naive girl I met years ago. A stupid girl who is gonna go running into the arm of a guy who is gonna use you and throw you away like the rest of them."

Ellie hit Karl with a right hook as the crowd had cheered for this. Karl held his jaw and stumbled all the way back as Luke had to catch him to keep him from falling. His lip had busted as the blood started to show, Alexa went wide eyed in shock but Ellie kept her glare on both of them.

"That how you hit somebody you call your brother?" Luke questioned.

"I done worse to Punk, ask him yourself." Ellie said coldly. "You disrespect me and I give it right back and you better hope I decide to do it with words."

Karl pointed at her with a nod. "It's okay, go on back to Seth Rollins and watch what happens to you." Ellie eyes turned to slits. "Yeah you know the consequences that comes with that, don't you? Me and Luke aren't the ones you gotta worry about."

"What's he talking about?" Alexa whispered.

"Does your little friend over there know yet?" Karl points to Alexa. Ellie looked to Alexa before slowly back over at Karl who chuckled wiping the blood off his mouth. "We know the real you and when other people see it we will see who still stays around or who will fight for you. See when your little heart gets broke by the Architect we will see who needs who. That's if he even makes it past somebody first."

"You done talking?" Ellie questioned seriously.

"Just know kharma comes back for everybody Ellie." Luke pointed. "You'll be back to us and so will Styles."

"Not happening." Ellie shook her head. "But you don't have to question my loyalty anymore because I am do with you two. So get outta here."

Luke scoffed. "Good luck without us. But remember, nobody is gonna have your back like your Club family did."

Karl waved it off and walked off angrily with Luke following.

Ellie turned around, she watched them leave with a glare as her lips was turned into a thin line frown. Alexa was gonna say something but noticed a couple tears fall out Ellie eyes and down her cheeks. Ellie put her title over her shoulder, Alexa gave a sad look and half hugged her.

This made her crack a forced smile and put an arm around her. "Thanks."

"I got your back El." Alexa says.

"Yeah I know, but still..." Ellie looked back in the direction they left. "Thought three of us were better then that..."

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was like watching a real family fight #RAW_

 _Alexa fussing back with them was cute and funny because she is all short lol #RAW_

 _Aww no! Why is The Club breaking up? #RAW_

 _Damn that was intense #RAW_

 _At least Alexa still has her sister back #RAW_

 _That right hook did some serious freaking damage, geez Ellie #RAW_

 _How dare Karl and Luke fuss at her because of what AJ said to them. Ellie was just trying to be a peacemaker, FOR ONCE! #RAW_

 _Does this mean she is going back to Seth? It was hard to watch but still curious #RAW_

 _I'm still thinking about what Karl said, why would Ellie receive consequences with choosing Seth over them? #RAW_

 _They didn't even give her a chance to chose and nobody still knows her answer #RAW_

 _You can tell Ellie cares about them, you rarely see her cry for anything #RAW_

 _Karl you had that one coming buddy, there is a reason she was in the BULLET CLUB #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I can take a lot of things but not disrespect from somebody I trust and built a bond of respect with. Nobody will ever talk to me like that #DoneWithThemBoth!_

* * *

 **Congratulations guys! We finally reached 90 chapters! But that was it for this three part RAW, looks like Karl, Luke, and Ellie are no longer friends. Crazy how that works but it's gonna be more difficult when something else happens the next week. I'm gonna keep my mouth shut but a brother and sister relationship is about to get it's loyalty tested as well. Not only that, Ellie has a decision to make on Smackdown. Not to mention, welcome to the story early ALEXA BLISS! She is one of my favorites and I felt I could use her earlier in the story and mostly because she fits and is gonna play a big role leading up to the Draft as well. Things between Ellie and Sasha just got more serious and are only gonna get more personal and violent. We got a lot of drama coming people so get ready. Don't forget to leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	92. Catfight! What's It Gonna Be Ellie?

**Authors Note- Thanks to everybody who left me a review for the last chapter I put up. And to answer people's question, yes there will be a mixed tag match later on down the line. I won't tell you when but just know it is in mind and already planned out. We are almost to 100 chapters and to Draft day and I can't wait but first we gotta get past Money in the Bank. But enough of my talking, get ready to read!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alexa Bliss and Ellie in the locker room talking as both girls got a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Okay, what about this glove?" Alexa showed off her diamond studded hand attachment. Her hair was curled out as she wore one of her WWE t-shirts cropped, with a pair of cut up skinny jeans and tennis.

Ellie made an iffy gesture with her hand. "Kind of like the first one better."

All of Ellie's hair was straightened out and curled at the ends. She just wore matching cut up skinny jeans like Alexa, you couldn't see her shirt as she had her half hoodie on and zipped up to hide it. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows as she had on black and white short converses.

"I told you the other one hides my nails." Alexa huffed.

"Well, well, well." Charlotte's voice rung out, she walked into view with Dana Brooke as the two of them got heavily booed by the crowd. "Look who it is Dana."

Dana smirked. "Oh I see."

Ellie and Alexa continued to not even acknowledge the two of them.

"Maybe you should try the one with the diamond covered middle finger. I like that one." Ellie says.

Charlotte eyes widened upset, Dana scoffed shaking her head. The crowd laughed at Ellie and Alexa who kept talking.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "I know, but I broke that smacking Carmella in the face."

"Her face is pretty rough." Ellie laughs.

"Isn't it?" Alexa asks, amused at her insult.

"Excuse me." Charlotte raised her voice.

Ellie finally looked over her shoulder, she made a shocked face as she turned around. "Oh hey Charlotte! We didn't even see you there." She pointed to them and looked to Alexa. "Did you see them Blissy?"

"How could I see anything besides Dana and her ugly ring gear?" Alexa scoffed.

Dana eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?"

"Is she deaf?" Alexa smirked.

"Gotta be." Ellie nodded. "And dumb."

"Don't listen to them Dana." Charlotte holds her back with an arm. "Ellie here is just a little copycat because she-"

Alexa covered Ellie's ears with open hands and turned her head back to her. "La, la, la, la, la."

The crowd laughed as Ellie snorted out a giggle.

Charlotte made a face. "Really? You two are childish together, seriously. Like are you two serious right now?"

Alexa took her hands off Ellie ears. "I kinda felt like she didn't need to hear it, she heard enough crap this week."

"I sure did." Ellie smirked. "And nobody is being a copycat Charlotte. Nobody wants to copy off of someone who doesn't know how to respect the person that gave her everything. Just so you know I don't like your father but I can say the old guy cared about you and what you did last week to him was disgusting and disrespectful."

"And she knows disrespectful." Alexa nodded.

"Thankyou." Ellie nods to her. "My thing is Charlotte what you did on RAW was wrong." Charlotte smiled and gave a shrug. "Oh that's funny?"

"Yes it's funny coming from the girl with no daddy issues because yours act like you don't exist." Charlotte replies, Ellie rolled her eyes. "I don't care how you or anybody else feels. I got rid of who was holding me back because I have better things to come after and one of those things is right there." She points to the title on her shoulder. "I want back my title you little copy cat."

"Charlotte please get help, you can't claim a title I made you tap out for. And how the heck am I a copycat?" Ellie questioned.

"All of a sudden you decided to get a blonde protege after I got one." Charlotte points to Alexa.

"Whoa, whoa." Alexa stops her.

"Exactly." Ellie holds up a hand. "One don't ever compare Dana and Alexa together, don't. Two, Alexa is not my protege because unlike YOU I don't have to teach her anything. Alexa happens to be the only girl I see on my level and is more of a little sister. She is not a protege, I don't treat her like one and she is to good to ever be somebody's protege, even mines."

"Oh please." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Ellie you have no friends yo call her your sister."

"Your slow and Dana has no talent, am I pointing out all your wrongs?" Ellie questioned.

Alexa laughed. "She doesn't."

"Oh yeah? Care to bet on that?" Charlotte smirked.

Ellie raised a brow. "I'm listening."

"Since you are so confident in your so called 'sister'. How about on Raw she goes one on one with Dana." Alexa brow raised as her and Ellie now shared the same look. "And if Dana beats her then I get my shot at that title that same night."

Ellie and Alexa continued to stare until Ellie finally smiled. "Okay."

"How typical, of course you would say-wait did you just say okay?" Charlotte looked at Ellie crazy.

Ellie nodded with a grin. "Yes Charlotte, I said yes." She looked to Alexa. "That okay with you?"

Alexa looked at Dana with a grin of her own. "Sure is."

"Well it's settled then." Ellie chuckled.

Charlotte eyes turned to slits. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Ellie put her hands up in defense. "If you are willing to put your future and maybe only title shot for months in the hands of D-Dana." Ellie snorted out a laugh as Alexa started snickering. "Then be my guess. Just remember that you are putting something like that in the hands of YOUR protege. So when Alexa beats her down and pull out those cheap extensions be sure to tell the ambulance guy who got her there. I sure hope you two are the same blood type."

"I think they are, cheap blood at that." Alexa smirked.

"You need to learn your place real quick." Charlotte points at her.

Ellie slapped her finger out the face of Alexa. "Don't point that thing at her, when's the last time you even washed them things?"

"Or what?" Dana gets in the face of Ellie.

"Wait a second." Alexa moved Ellie back to get in Dana's face with a glare. "Don't you ever get in her face like that, show some respect."

"And if I don't?" Dana put her hands on her hips. "Let me explain something to you, you little witch."

"Funny that a pig called you a witch." Ellie points between them with a snicker.

"The only pigs here is you two!" Charlotte yells at her.

"Oh shutup Charlotte!" Ellie yelled back.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Dana shouts. "You two better be lucky I have a match with Natalya because if I didn't I would lay both of you out, right here." Ellie shook her head with a laugh as she started drinking her bottled water. "Yeah it's funny now until it happens."

Alexa mouthed the words mocking her making Ellie snicker.

"You two are both childish which is why a real women wrestler should be holding that belt." Charlotte says sternly. "Not some stupid, unstable, tattooed, crazy, multiple personality witch."

"You know I like being called a witch." Alexa smirks. "Kind of fits us, right El?"

"I could get with it." Ellie nodded.

The crowd laughed, Dana and Charlotte glared at them.

Alexa chuckles as she rolled her eyes to look back at Dana. "Let me tell you something Ms. Piggy." Her smile dropped as the crowd oohed. "The fact me and Ellie are even paying the two of you any attention is something you should be thankful for. And next week, not only are you gonna be the reason your mentor there doesn't get a title shot but that mouth of yours is gonna be the reason I snatch those fat lips off your face." Alexa smiled again as Dana looked at her wide eyed. "What? You didn't get that. Maybe this might help, oink, oink, oink, oink." Ellie did a quick choke on her water as she laughed with the crowd. "Do you get it now? Because I don't really speak pig so that was the best I got."

Dana opened her mouth to speak but Charlotte stopped her with a hand.

"Don't reply to ignorance Dana." Charlotte glared at Alexa. "In short, don't you reply to trash like these two." Alexa smirk dropped into a frown. The crowd oohed as Ellie slowly turned her head to glare over at her while lowering her water bottle from her mouth. "You know Alexa, I thought you were better then this but it just goes to show trash does attracts rats. Ellie is the trash and your are obviously the pink dyed rat."

Charlotte snickers with a grin. "Oh maybe you didn't get it Alexa? Squeak, squeak, squeak." She teases.

Dana laughed loudly. "In other words little rat and trash, playtime this Monday will be over and Sasha won't be your only problem."

Ellie handed the water bottle to Alexa as Dana and Charlotte turned around to leave while still laughing.

Alexa smashed the water bottle on the back of the head of Dana, knocking her down.

"Oh my goodness!" Byron reacts.

Charlotte went to grab her but Ellie jumped on her and started assaulting her with punches. The crowd cheers as Alexa grabbed a coughing Dana who was trying to fight back, she threw her onto one of the tables with a slam.

Ellie kneed Charlotte and pulled her by the hair. "You want trash Charlotte!" Charlotte braced herself as Ellie threw her into one of the setup trash cans next to the table, Charlotte fell to the floor bringing it with her. "I got your trash you bimbo!"

Ellie picked up the trash can and poured it on her as the crowd went crazy. Charlotte got up and speared Ellie down making her drop the trash can and started unloading on her with lefts and rights. Ellie reversed it and started smacking away at Charlotte. Dana kicked Alexa back, she went to go after her but got slapped in the face something from the catering table. Alexa jumped on the table, she yanked Dana up by her ring top.

"I'm a rat huh! Who's the rat Dana huh, huh?!" Alexa screamed as she punched her in the face, she jerked her up. "Who's the rat now?!"

"Girls! Girls stop it!" Refs ran over.

"This is crazy!" King exclaims.

Alexa and Dana fell off the table but were still going at it while refs were trying to pull them apart.

"WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks and her so called sister Alexa Bliss have just snapped!" Ranallo says.

"They can't even pull these girls apart!" Byron throws his hands up.

The refs were able to pull Alexa off, they got Ellie and Charlotte off each other and pulled them back. All four girls were still scratching and clawing to get back at the other.

"You better put some respect on my name the next time it comes out your mouth Dana!" Alexa shouts at her.

"Shutup!" Charlotte snaps. "You and your paper champ of a friend are gonna get it Monday!"

Ellie breaks free and jumps on Charlotte as the crowd cheered again.

"The Champ isn't done!" Ranallo shouts. It was shouting from everywhere, Dana tried to get in it but Alexa pulled her hair to pull her back. "Alexa and Dana back at it! These girls have lost it!"

"Stop it Ellie! Come on Alexa you to, break it up girls!" A ref shouted.

The got all four of them apart as it still wasn't stopping them from trying to get free.

Ellie was still shouting as they were dragging her and Alexa down the opposite hall.

"I'm no paper champ I'm a real champ you whore and you know it!" Ellie points.

"Oh boy!" King laughs.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Oh heck yeah! Now that's how you start off Smackdown lol #Smackdown_

 _Alexa and Ellie beat Charlotte and Dana down #Smackdown_

 _The way Ellie handed Alexa the water bottle was funny lol #Smackdown_

 _It's only been a couple days and these two got in a backstage brawl already #Smackdown_

 _Say what you want but Alexa and Ellie got each others backs #Smackdown_

 _Looks like Alexa debut match is gonna be next week, YES! #Smackdown_

 _That fight was crazy! #Smackdown_

 _Alexa and Ellie are funny as hell together #Smackdown_

 _Charlotte and Dana have been asking for that since Monday #Smackdown_

 _Alexa and Ellie are freaking wild together dude #Smackdown_

 _Dana got smacked with a water bottle in the head and a plate of food, that was funny as hell #Smackdown_

 _Just when you thought the hate between Ellie and Charlotte couldn't get any stronger #Smackdown_

 _I don't know who hates Ellie more, Charlotte or Sasha #Smackdown_

 _It's cute how Alexa and Ellie have on matching jeans, did anybody peep it to? #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I take a lot of things but nobody gets away with calling me trash or my little sister a rat. Big foot better be lucky I couldn't fit her inside the whole trash can #TrashyFlair_

 _Alexa tweets- Charlotte and Dana must have really drunk some stupid juice or something. You respect me and Ellie's names when it comes out your mouths #PutSomeRespectOnIt_

 _Charlotte tweets- We will see WWEBrooks and AlexaBliss_WWE Monday because this is not over and Dana will beat your so called 'sister' #FakeFriendship #NewChampComing_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The music of Seth Rollins hit as the arena were quickly on their feet for this one. His new black and white design was shown on the led screen.

Seth walked out to a loud reception from the crowd.

"Here comes the Architect Seth Rollins, to Smackdown." Ranallo says excited. Seth had on a black suit like last time with his hair out and damped. He stood at the top of the ramp with a smile.

"He's back!" King says.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Seth Rollins." JoJo announces.

Seth fixed his suit jacket before walking down the ramp.

"Seth Rollins of course joins the two women who were in a backstage fight earlier, Ellie Brooks and Charlotte on sports illustrated top 50 list." Ranallo shares the good news. Seth walked up the steps and alongside the apron, he got inside the ring. "You can't be surprised King. A serious knee injury, expected to be on the shelf for nine months, he made it back in six."

"Amazing." King agreed. "I forgot this man is amazing athlete."

"Yeah an amazing athlete that almost lost his life to the woman he pedigreed at Extreme Rules." Byron reminds. Seth got a mic and got inside the ring to look around at the crowd who were still going crazy. "I know between that, and what happened on Raw. Not to mention the fight earlier, Ellie has been far from in a good mood for the past week."

"Can't blame the girl." King scoffs. "You kiss someone and then you pedigree her? You would be upset to. But I do love how he set the WWE Universe straight Monday night."

Seth held his arms out for the crowd as he was hyping them up and taunting them.

"Seth Rollins fired the first what he called the first warning shot against Roman Reigns at Extreme Rules." Byron says. "By delivering a pedigree."

"It was made official by Shane McMahon." Ranallo said as the screen showed the poster with Roman and Seth. "Seth Rollins will challenge for what he never lost, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. When he challenges Roman Reigns at Money in the Bank. Three weeks from this Sunday, only on the WWE Network."

"A WrestleMania event coming early!" King said hyped.

Seth smirked as his music slowly died down so just the cheers of the crowd could be heard. He looked around at them a little shocked that they were still cheering for him. This made Seth put his hand to his ear which got them louder as some people waved their posters happily with his name on it.

Seth played with the mic in his hand a bit. "You know I said it on RAW but it bares repeating. In case you haven't figured out, I'm back!" He held his arm out, the crowd loudly cheered for him. "Now I had a hell of a week. First you guys WWE Women's Champion tried to kill me with a bat like the crazy chick that she is."

The crowd cheered as they started to do a New Day clap. Seth was about to talk again until they started up a loud _'Team Rollie!'_ chant that got louder on him.

"Yeah, yeah, go on." Seth waved his hand for them to continue. "You know what I'm not gonna lie, I wanted team Rollie to happen to but I'm standing in here alone, right? So I guess that's my answer and it's all of you guys answer to." They booed making him shrug. "Hey Ellie's come and go, it will be others around like her am I right?" He laughed a bit. "But other then that I had a pretty great week. And what better way to capitalize off the greatest week of my life then to come here tonight for Smackdown. I uh, you know much to my surprise, everybody at RAW was pretty excited to see me. So I now wanted to ask you guys, did you miss me?" Seth asks happily, the entire arena roared in cheers for this one as he nodded. "Did you really, really, miss me?" They cheered again. "Come on you can do better then that! How happy are you to see the man back in this ring!" Seth says hyped as they gave another loud round of cheers. Seth looked around at them with a nod as he waited for the cheering to die down. He raised the mic up slowly as he started to smirk. "Well...I wish I could say the same to you."

Seth laughs throwing down the mic, the crowd quickly booed as even King laughed at this.

"What?" Ranallo was shocked.

"How about that?" King laughs still amused by how Seth dissed the crowd who started to heavily boo him.

"That's it?" Byron questions.

"That's putting them in their place." King answers

Seth laughed going to the ropes to get out of the ring.

Ellie's theme cut him off making him freeze in mid moving, the crowd cheered as they got on their feet.

"You mention her name and she appears." Byron says excited.

"Oh yeah!" King exclaims happy. "My favorite women wrestler has arrived Ranallo."

Ellie walked out to a loud reaction from the crowd, her title was around her waist as she still had her jacket zipped up.

This made Seth back up to watch her as she made her way down the ramp with a mic in her hand. "Ellie Brooks who also had a crazy week. Seth Rollins returned and of course he pedigreed Roman Reigns and then shocked the entire world when he pedigreed Ellie. On RAW she chased him around with a bat, Byron I know you were front and center to see that."

"I sure was and when I tell you that Ellie looked ready to kill Seth Rollins I am not exaggerating. The look in that woman's eyes was serious." Byron says.

"I guess they somewhat made up and Seth gave Ellie a choice. To join his side or for them to go their separate ways. Another two men decided to go their separate ways from the Women's Champ as well." Ranallo speaks of Anderson and Gallows. "The Club itself with AJ Styles, Gallows, and Anderson had imploded this past week on RAW."

Ellie got on the ropes to look around at the arena, she looked over her shoulder at Seth who kept his uneasy look on her.

"You know I don't blame Ellie, if you are gonna question somebody's loyalty then that shows a lot. I just think Gallows and Anderson doesn't want Ellie to go back to Seth Rollins. And instead of saying that they said other things which led to Ellie basically being done with both of them." Byron defends. "I honestly for once don't blame Ellie for that."

"Guys look at this stare down." King says, the camera showed Ellie and Seth who didn't take their looks off each other. Ellie rolled her eyes as she got in the ring to stand across the ring from him with a smirk. "This is gonna be good."

"Just glad there's no bat." Byron scoffs as Ranallo chuckled.

The music of Ellie died off, the crowd started cheering as some girls were even screaming for the two of them. Seth went for his mic but saw how close it was to Ellie. He carefully got closer while keeping his eye on her, Seth used his foot to reach for it. The crowd laughed as Ellie raised a brow with a look saying 'What are you doing' in so many words.

Seth used his foot to drag it closer to him as he backed up to his spot, he quickly picked it up and kept his distance from her. Ellie shook her head as she flipped the belt to rest on her shoulder, she raised the mic to talk.

"Don't you say anything I have got every right to be paranoid around you." Seth points at her, Ellie smirked with a shrug. "I would say you don't have any weapons but I know you got something on you. But you are obviously out here to give me an answer Ellie so what's it gonna be huh? You gonna go run back to your so called friends in the back? You know the ones that basically dissed you last night or are you gonna come back to somebody that actually gives a crap." Ellie titled her head to the side as she stared at him. "Well? What is it gonna be? You with me or not?" He held his hand out. "Look having some fun with your old buddies can sometimes get you caught up. But Gallows and Anderson just showed their true colors last night when they talked to you like that. It shows how scared they are of me showing you that you don't need just them and actually you don't need anybody back there at all. You just need me like I told you before, so come back."

Ellie let the mic fall on the mat as she walked over, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. The crowd gave this a loud reaction as Seth smiled, he hugged her back and lifted her off her feet a bit.

Seth pulled back to look at her. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

Ellie nodded with a smile. Seth bent down and started kissing her infront of everybody as people in the crowd were losing their minds. Ellie kissed him back as he wrapped an arm tight around her waist to pull her back closer to him.

"Wow!" Byron reacts.

"They are back together Mauro!" King exclaims. "Quick, somebody call JBL!"

"Oh please no." Byron shakes his head.

Both of them pulled away, Ellie looked at him in the eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something."

Seth brows knotted together. "What?"

"Payback is a bitch." Ellie smirked.

Seth had little time to to react as Ellie quickly used her foot to low blow him.

"Oh!" King and Byron reacts.

"What in the world?!" Ranallo exclaims.

The crowd cheered loudly, Seth held his crotch stunned as he fell to the mat with a groan of pain.

"What is going on here?" Byron questioned. "Ellie, I mean why did she?"

Ellie dropped her belt as she slowly unzipped her jacket to show the SR t-shirt that Seth gave her on RAW. This made the crowd erupt into another round of cheers. Ellie threw the jacket to the side, she dropped to one knee to look down at Seth with a smirk. He was still holding his area while letting out sounds of pain.

"Aww Seth, poor, stupid, sneaky Seth." Ellie shakes her head with a smirk. "I am always gonna be on your side babes but did you really think I would let you off that easy? You just better be lucky I low blowed you, but don't take this to heart Sethie. In your own words, I was just helping you. Helping you remember just exactly who the hell your talking to. Don't you ever say you can find another one of me! I am the best girl your ungrateful butt has ever had! See people kept saying that there might not be a Ellie Brooks without Seth Rollins but nah that wasn't it." Ellie wagged a finger. "There is no Seth freaking Rollins without Ellie f-in Brooks!"

Ellie threw the mic down, she picked up her title as she stood up. Her theme hit as she held up her belt to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"And they say karma isn't real." Byron jokes. "Seth Rollins just got a little of it tonight."

"He did but the shirt confirms it, I thought Alexa with her as a team was bad? What about Seth Rollins and Ellie?" King questions.

Ellie rolled under the bottom ropes and started backing up the ramp, she waved at Seth. "You may wanna ice that when you get up!" She imitated his laugh. "See you on RAW babes!"

"We just saw Team Rollie officially get together in a very weird way that only they can but who cares!" King throws his hands up. "Ellie has chosen and she chose Seth Rollins."

"But did Ellie hit a point guys? Is the two of them both not the same when they are not with each other?" Ranallo brings up. "For weeks people have been saying Ellie was missing that spunk and now that Seth is back she has it again."

"All I know is all the power couples better move over, Rollie is coming." King says happily.

Byron shakes his head. "Only Seth Rollins and Ellie Brooks can start off a relationship that way. Seth may have every guys dream girl but he also has every guys nightmare."

Seth breathed heavily as he glared up at the ramp. "Oh she is so dead, that little..." He trailed off letting out a painful groan. "Crazy witch!" Seth bangs the mat.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is such a little sneak, I love it! #Smackdown_

 _Lmao, that is how the new generation of relationships is gonna start now #Smackdown_

 _Rollie is happening, YES! #Smackdown_

 _Ellie has chosen Seth Rollins over every other guy! #Smackdown_

 _Rollie is official, she is wearing the shirt! #Smackdown_

 _Poor Seth but he did have that coming and come on you should have known Ellie wasn't about to let you get away with that #Smackdown_

 _Dude those fangirls were losing their minds lol #Smackdown_

 _The couple we have been waiting for has finally formed! #Smackdown_

 _Triple H and Stephanie may wanna move to the side because Seth Rollins and Ellie as a couple is already stealing the show #Smackdown_

 _I have to give Ellie her props for that one #Smackdown_

 _The saga continues lol #Smackdown_

 _They could barely get along as teammates, how is this gonna work as them as a couple? Can you say Jerry Springer? #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- What can I say? I got a thing for guys that fight me back, but some forget I get the last laugh. I never stopped being with yah WWERollins_

 _Rollins replies- You are so dead..._

 _Ellie retweets and replies- LOL #ThatsTheSpiritSethie_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter, more wil be uploaded this weeked and after WrestleMania as well. Ellie has chosen to be with Seth Rollins, Alexa debut match will be next week, can she pull it off? Or will things get even more crazy. Gotta read to find out but don't forget to leave a review and I will see you guys soon!**


	93. Bonds Break, A Statement and a Warning

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! I don't know about you guys but I loved every bit of WrestleMania, from the Hardy's returning to Seth beating Triple H. I kinda wished Finn showed up but I guess that would have been to much to ask for. I was really sad and even cried when The Undertaker retired last night, I knew the day would come but I still wasn't ready for it. I will say that even though I loved it, to me all the matches felt rushed. I had higher hopes for the Women matches and the only part I loved was Naomi winning in her hometown. The RAW match was kinda a let down and I enjoyed the Smackdown women's match more. Maybe it was just me that felt that way but just know that match will be VERY different in my story. The whole WrestleMania will be but I don't want to spoil to much or rush ahead because I still have A LOT of work to do. Will I do a rivalry between Jeff and Ellie Brooks? Ehh I'm not sure, I'm not saying anything because I don't want to spoil anything if I decide to but they will have a story somehow. And only time will tell but to answer a question, Ellie has been champion for 101 days. Which is something you are gonna want to pay attention to throughout the story. But speaking of the story, let's get on with it, more chapters will be out this week as well just to let people know! But let the WWE drama begin ; ).**

* * *

 ** _RAW, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed AJ Styles walking back from the ring with Gallows and Anderson.

Everybody saw the return of John Cena as even AJ had went out there to welcome him back until he attacked Cena with Gallows and Anderson. The crowd was still going as you could still hear them from the ring.

"Now that is the Styles we know!" Karl slaps his back with a laugh.

"Is Cena really that stupid?" Luke questioned.

"Um, duh." AJ said making them both laugh. All three of them stopped and looked ahead, Karl and Luke turned their smiles into frowns as AJ still looked shocked. "It's like I have sixth sense when you come around."

The camera panned over to show Ellie with the title belt on her shoulder as she got a loud pop from the Green Bay crowd.

All her hair was pulled to the side in a pretty fish scale braid, she wore a cropped, muscle t, version of Seth Rollins new shirt. It had a cut design in the back and slits on the side as she had one of his wrist cuffs and a couple of wristbands with a black band choker on her neck. She wore a regular pair of blue skinny jeans with a pair of converse.

"Did you like our statement?" Luke questions with a smirk. "Our boy AJ laid down the law out there."

"Yeah, and he did it with us." Karl adds in as he points to him and Luke.

Ellie continued to stare only at AJ as if she didn't hear the two of them. "Hey, I know you hear us talking." Karl snaps his fingers. "That shirt is hideous by the way."

"So is your face but I don't say anything." Ellie retorts with a shrug, she looked back to AJ. "But really man? Out of all ways to send a message to Cena you do it that way. You could have done that on your own AJ. You didn't need Gallows and Anderson for that."

"Don't shame him for taking the help and realizing that we aren't the same unless The Club is together." Karl snaps. "At least some of us don't forget where they came from."

"But yet you said AJ forgot who he was last week, did you know that?" Ellie brows furrowed.

"Yeah I know and you know what I did forget who I was." AJ says.

"Jesus take the wheel." Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose. "You not wanting help isn't forgetting who you are AJ."

"No but what you did is." AJ says with a point.

The crowd oohed as Ellie looked at him crazy, she took the belt off her shoulders. "Wanna run that by me again?" Ellie took a step to him.

"I said what you did showed you change." AJ got in her face. "You swear that is always me and you against everybody, that we got the brother and sister relationship that can't be broken. But yet you chose a crippled leg, ring ametur like Seth Rollins over the three of us. I tested your loyalty Ellie and you failed it on Smackdown."

"Bullcrap! You're the one that told me to go AJ!" Ellie threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what you let these two put in your head but don't let it get you slapped." She warned in a stern voice. "And don't you dare talk about him like that."

"Or what?" Karl comes to stand next to AJ along with Luke. "Gonna hit him to over your new little boyfriend."

"How about you shutup and stay out of this." Ellie glared at him.

"Don't talk to him like that." AJ says to her, the crowed oohed as Ellie looked at him shocked. "These guys cared about you way before anybody ever did. I had to realize that but we know you're not gonna see anything because you got little Rollins on the brain."

"You have got to be joking." Ellie scoffed shaking her head, she put a hand on her hip. "I think you have really bumped your head out there."

"The only person that got their head bumped was John Cena and clearly you did to. You chose some guy over your brothers and that's something I didn't think I see from you. Yeah I fed you all that b.s last week but nobody actually said go chose the guy over us, over me. He thinks he owns you Ellie, you don't see a problem with that?" AJ knotted his brows together. "Or did he kiss you to the point your brain vanished to. And you know what, obviously you're another one that thinks Cena runs this place which is crazy considering the history between him and your brother."

"Oh you can go to hell." Ellie snapped back at him. "Keep my brother out of this, I may not like Cena, hell I could care less about him. But if the guys has a problem with you he sure as hell says that and not pull some stupid little trick with these two to back you up. Cena doesn't run a damn thing and yeah maybe YOU need to teach him that but nobody is gonna take you serious with them backing you up." Ellie points to Karl and Luke next to him. "Out of everybody questioning my loyalty AJ you should be the last, I swear-"

"No I should be the first." AJ cuts her off. "I watch your back and stick up for you more then anybody back here. I look out for you before myself and even got eliminated at the Royal Rumble to save you but when one guy comes back, you leave us? Leave me? After everything we been through, it took Rollins coming back to split the two of us up. Instead of being there for me after you cost me my match at Extreme Rules you are running after him. Karl and Luke may have stepped out of bound with how they put it but just like the rest he's gonna use you and leave you with nothing." AJ said the last part in her face as Ellie looked at him hurt. "I swear I liked you better when he wasn't around and maybe when you didn't have that belt either." People in the crowd oohed as Ellie continued looking at him with a hurt expression. "Save the tears for somebody else El." She hung her head down, Ellie shoulders shook. "You wanna be with Rollins so bad then go because I promise we ain't runnin after ya."

Luke nodded. "Your damn right."

"You three are real freaking quick to say I changed but what do you call this?" Ellie questions. "If anybody had your backs through any bull crap it was me. And AJ you are such a hypocrite! I can not believe you-"

"No I can't believe you!" AJ shouts at her. "I told you all that last week because I thought that even with me telling you all that, that you would know to stay. But instead you do what you do best and that's look out for yourself. When you should have stayed by my side. Your brothers side, not by that dum-"

"Watch it." Ellie points with a glare.

AJ rolled his eyes. "My point is you chose who you want to be with and I'm gonna let that decision haunt you, because just like the others. I know it will." Ellie closed her eyes looking down to the floor. "I just can't believe you're being so stupid." People booed this as Ellie opened her eyes to cut them over to the three of them. "Your willing to let a guy use you AGAIN and I will not feel bad for you when he hurts you."

"He won't do that." Ellie shakes her head.

"How do you know that?" Karl asks.

Ellie took a step to all three of them. "Because I trust him." The crowd cheered loudly for this. "Which is a hell of a lot more trust that I use to have for you two, but mostly you." Her watery eyes went to AJ. "Go on and run the place Styles...without me."

Ellie walked off in a rush, AJ watched her go with a scoff.

"You'll be back El!" AJ called out. "You know who you really belong with and it isn't Rollins, remember that!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _The Club doesn't want to share Ellie, that's the issue here #RAW_

 _If you can't claim me like Ellie did Seth then we have no future, lol #RAW_

 _AJ was hoping Ellie didn't choose Seth which is why he told her to go, plan backfired #RAW_

 _So they are dating! #RAW_

 _Ellie looks freaking beautiful in that Rollins shirt, damn he's lucky! #RAW_

 _Now AJ and Ellie are fighting, this can't be good #RAW_

 _Everybody wants Ellie and is just jealous that Seth is the only person that has her attention #RAW_

 _AJ is doing a good job at being heel already #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- When you want to be happy there is always somebody there to try and ruin it, just didn't think it be him out of everybody #Why?_

 _AJ Styles tweets- Sometimes even a sister needs to be put in her place, you're gonna need us, just you watch #YouBeenWanredEllie_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Seth was in his ring gear as he wore one of his shirts.

He continued fixing the cuff on his wrist with a grumble. "Crazy little five foot midget in converse, I swear one day I'm gonna tape her damn feet together." Seth muttered with an upset frown as he angrily continued to fix his cuff. "How dare she kick me down there? Talking about remember who she is, she must have forgotten." A finger lightly tapped his shoulder. "I'm Seth freaking Rollins..nobody does that crap to me and gets to brag..." The finger taped him again. "she is not gonna hear the-what? What it is it huh?" He snapped.

Seth turned around angry but it softened when he saw Ellie behind him with tears falling down her face. This made his hands lower as a spark of anger went through his body.

"Do you like talking to yourself?" Ellie tried to joke, she shoved her hands in her back pockets. "I'm not a midget by the way."

"What happened to you, I thought tough girls don't cry?" Seth used a hand to caress the side of her face as he brushed the stained and new tears away.

"You were right." Ellie bit her lip with a nod.

"I saw already." Seth admits. Ellie just looked down to avoid being seen crying in front of him again. "Hey." She sniffled using the back of her hand to wipe her face as she glanced up. "I don't think your shirt is ugly."

Ellie let out a small giggle, Seth smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug, she laid her head on his chest. "Thank you. I thought you still be mad at me."

Seth rubbed her back. "Oh I am but you crying is not something I like to see El, come on." He pulled away a bit to look at her. "This was actually something I could go without being right about though but I saw it coming. You still got me so I mean it's not all bad."

"Well..." Ellie trailed off.

"Don't. You. Start." Seth gritted out with a forceful smile.

"I was just gonna point out the bad sides of that to." Ellie shrugged.

"I am trying to be nice because you are upset but you are pushing it Brooks." Seth eyes turned to slits. "I mean do you enjoy me upset."

"I already told you, you get cuter when you're mad." Ellie chuckled. "Like look at that little angry face and nose." She went to poke his nose.

"Alright, alright, your done crying, get off me." Seth swats her hands away and breaks the hug. "As I was saying, I told you those so called 'brothers' would be jealous of me. Instead of telling you that crap, your closest little buddy Styles made you cry so since he did that I should-"

"Just let it go." Ellie shook her head. Seth looked at her confused. "Yeah I'm mad but, look just forget it. What's done is done and we will see who needs who in the end. But they are gonna be the ones needing me."

"That's my girl." Seth lets out a slight laugh as he slapped her back. "Head right back in the game."

Ellie nodded. "That and the only thing I need you to worry about is your match with Roman coming up at Money in the Bank. Leave my problems for another day, he is the only person you should be worried about."

Seth scoffed. "Ellie please, it's just Roman. Not that big of deal."

"Seth it's been six months since you been in a ring from a career threatening injury. You got ring rust and fear all over you, I can kinda smell it." Ellie sniffs him.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you a ring sniffing dog?" Seth stops her. "Look the last thing I need to talk about is crap like that, I'm fine and I'm gonna be fine at Money in the Bank. Got that?" Ellie sighed but gave a nod. "Good and don't look at me like that with those judgmental brown eyes."

"Seriously?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Yes seriously." Seth retorts. "Midget."

"Tight jeans." Ellie smirked.

"They are not that tight." Seth rolled his eyes, he looked back at Ellie and stared.

Ellie gave him a smile as she let out a small laugh, she caught Seth just staring at her. "What dude?"

"What? I can't look at my girlfriend?" Seth questions as he raised a brow at her.

Ellie points. "I never said I was your girlfriend Rollins."

Seth covered her pointed finger with his hand, Ellie body tensed up. "Didn't need to tell me sweetheart, those actions show it loud and clear. But if that's how you feel. Summer Rae was eyeing me pretty hard when I came to the arena maybe I should-"

"I will riverdance on both your dead bodies after I kill you if you finish that sentence." Ellie said sternly.

Seth smirked. "You were saying?"

"Shutup." Ellie snatched her hand from his. "I have your back but I.." She trailed off thinking about something. "I'm too much trouble to ever be your girlfriend."

Seth cupped both of her cheeks with his hands, taking a step to her, he kissed the top of her head as he let out a sigh. Ellie couldn't help but smile, she rested a hand on his arm.

"That's exactly why you are my girlfriend." Seth mumbled. "Trouble attracts trouble."

"Yeah but my trouble-"

"Is nothing I can't handle." Seth cuts her off. "I'm not going anywhere on you sweetheart, not for a long time."

Ellie moved her head back to look at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." Seth nodded as held her hand.

"Ahem." A voice clears their throat.

Both of them looked to the side, the camera panned over showing Alexa standing there with a wave.

"Not to break up this little love fest, although I was this close to puking." Alexa made a small space between her fingers. Ellie chuckled as Seth playfully rolled his eyes. "We got work to do champ so I'm stealing my sister golden boy."

"The blonde is gone." Seth groaned.

"Don't care." Alexa held up a hand. "El?"

"I'm coming." Ellie nodded with a smile, she looked back to Seth. "I have to-"

"No, no, I understand." Seth nodded. "I gotta go mess with Roman anyway, little head games."

"Don't get beat up." Alexa says.

"Thanks." Seth scoffed, Alexa gave him the thumbs up. He shook his head looking back to Ellie who had an amused look on her face. "I think she's worse then you."

"Sure about that?" Ellie raised a brow.

Seth looked at both of them, he shook his head walking off. "No but I'll catch you later babe!"

Ellie watched him leave with smirk, she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek as she shook her head slowly at him.

Alexa walked over with her arms folded across her chest. She looked at Ellie, her brows knotted together with a scoff. "You so love him." Ellie eyes widened, Alexa walked off with a laugh. "Your face was priceless dude!"

"That isn't funny Alexa!" Ellie called out, she smiled before following after her. "You love hair dye."

"Guilty." Alexa chuckled.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Seth always knows how to get Ellie to smile, power couple of 2016 #RAW_

 _They got a crazy way of caring about each other but they still show it #RAW_

 _AJ made a big mistake, she is definitley with Rollins now #RAW_

 _Ellie said riverdance on both their dead bodies! Lol #RAW_

 _They are so cute together! More Rollie moments #RAW_

 _I'm just waiting for them to tag team up in the ring one day #RAW_

 _Even Alexa knows her sister love Rollins, just go on and say it Ellie #RAW_

 _Forget Cena and Nikki, Maryse and Miz, I love Ellie and Seth Rollins #RAW_

 _So she is his girlfriend right? I mean she is acting like it, kinda #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Time to watch my little sister beat the breaks off Charlotte's Webbs little pig Dana Wilburgh. Ha! See what I did there #OnARollWithJokesTonight!_

 _Alexa Bliss tweets- WWEBrooks I caught it, loved it! #LOL_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Dana Brooke was in the ring with her hands on her hips as Charlotte stood next to her. The theme of Charlotte continued to play around the arena.

"It was made official by Shane McMahon, if Dana beats Alexa then Charlotte will get her title shot tonight against Ellie. I still can't believe Ellie agreed to something like this." Byron says.

"I sure can." JBL chuckles. "If anybody likes being unpredictable it is the WWE Women's Champion."

Alexa Bliss theme hit, the crowd were instantly on their feet as she walked out with Ellie following behind her. The crowd gave both women a loud reaction as they walked down the ramp.

"Accompanied to the ring by WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks. Her opponent, from Columbus Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Lillian announces.

"I know those two can not be in a good mood, mostly Ellie. Another person who was thrown off by AJ's attack on John Cena and his new found attitude. AJ made it clear to her earlier that he told her everything last week so that she wouldn't go with Seth Rollins and guys it backfired." Cole says.

Alexa and Ellie stopped at the bottom of the ramp, Charlotte and Dana glared at the two of them. Both of them just smirked at the two of them, Alexa bumped fist with Ellie as she walked to the steps.

"Reverse psychology got reversed back." Byron jokes. "Look I get AJ Styles wanted to make a statement but to say what he said to Ellie and for him and The Club to treat her like that is crazy. Weeks ago you couldn't get them away from each other but now the tensions have changed and I do think it has something to do with Seth Rollins."

"Of course it does Byron." JBL retorts. "The Club doesn't want to share Ellie and neither does Seth Rollins which means tensions will clash. Unfortunately for The Club, Ellie is with Rollins and Team Rollie is in full affect boys! I do agree it's sad that Ellie is done with them but I been waiting months for this to happen, I saw it coming first."

"Oh gosh." Byron shakes his head.

Ellie walked around the ring with the title on her shoulders but kept her eyes on Charlotte.

"That is my belt Brooks!" Charlotte shouts at her. "It is mine, do you hear me?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at Charlotte and continued over to the commentary table.

"Wait a second, hold on." JBL watched her come over, a chair got setup next to him. "Are we finally getting Ellie back on commentary? Clean up Byron, look presentable." Ellie took her chair next to JBL and put the headset on with a smile. "She is joining us, welcome back Ellie! You were missed on commentary."

"Mostly by JBL." Byron chuckles.

"I'm fine with that, hey JBL!" Ellie reaches over and hugs him. "I thought I could bring some light over here. I know with these two over here that nobody should have to suffer like that when I'm out here and I'm in a good mood."

"Thank you very much, and we see. You look good champ." JBL says happily.

Ellie propped her feet up with a chuckle. "You know I try."

Charlotte pats Dana's back as she got out of the ring. Alexa kept her smirk on Dana as she had her hair up in two pigtails with ribbons.

The ref looked between both girls, he signaled the timekeeper.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Dana ran to Alexa but got a hard smack to the face as the impact of it was heard.

"Ha!" Ellie laughed.

"That's a way to start off a match." Cole says. Alexa grabbed Dana by the hair, she lets out a scream as she threw her back on the mat with force. "Ouch!"

"Yes Alexa!" Ellie cheers. "You guys see that aggression? Dana wasn't ready."

"I agree, that slap could be heard everywhere." Byron nods. Alexa picked Dana up and whipped her to the ropes, Dana bounced off and went for a kick. Alexa caught her foot and wagged a finger at her, she threw her foot to the side and grabbed Dana hitting her with a snap suplex. "Ellie while you're out here, you said when you came on commentary earlier that you were in a good mood."

"Of course I am." Ellie scoffs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Dana rolled over to the ropes, Alexa stepped on top of her and plants her foot on the back of Dana's head as she held the ropes. Alexa looks down at Charlotte as she starts slamming Dana's face up and down on the mat with her foot. The ref counted making Alexa let go and quickly back up.

"Come on Dana!" Charlotte smacks the apron.

"Well earlier, we all saw what happened between you and The Club." Cole reminds her. "I mean you and AJ have years of history and this all between you two-"

"Cole listen, if AJ wants to throw a fit because I wanna do more then be attached to their hips all the time then so be it. We all got our own paths here and mines just isn't with them." Ellie shrugs. "Am I upset at how AJ, Gallows, and Anderson treated me? Of course but sometimes family fight and maybe they are jealous because I wanna be around Seth and not just them. I honestly think that's a big part."

"I a hundred percent agree." JBL nods.

Alexa walked over to Dana in the corner, Dana grabbed her by her ring shorts and pulled Alexa down face first onto the turnbuckle. Dana got up and started kicking Alexa down in her back in the corner, Charlotte smirked as Ellie smile had dropped at what Dana was doing.

The ref counted to three, Dana backed up. Alexa started to pull herself up, Dana ran back and grabbed her by the hair as she slammed Alexa face off the turnbuckle repeatedly. Dana gets a good grip and threw her halfway across the ring by her hair, Alexa favored her back as she rolled over to the corner.

"Well what about you and Sasha Banks?" Byron questions.

Ellie rubbed the title that was in her lap. "Sasha Banks who? Oh you mean that thing me and Alexa basically put back on the injured list? Oh she is gone Byron and I think she learned her lesson, I am not, nor was I ever interested in Sasha Banks."

"Well Ellie you are letting Charlotte earn her title shot, why not Sasha?" Cole asks. "Some people say your are only doing this match because you already beaten Charlotte but you never beaten Sasha which is why you don't want to face her. I mean Ellie to be honest some people are saying that you are scared of Sasha Banks."

"You are so disrespectful Michael." JBL shakes his head. "This is why we never have good guest!" He threw a hand up. "Because of you and Byron."

"What? What did I do?" Byron puts his hands up in defense.

Alexa pulled herself up, Dana ran and splashed her in the corner. She grabbed Alexa and german suplexed her back into an arch pin.

"Dana Brooke with the bridge pin on Alexa!" Cole calls it.

The ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two-"

Alexa kicked out and rolled over to the ropes.

"Kick out at two!" Cole says.

"Come on Alexa! You got this!" Ellie cheers for her. "And Cole I don't know who these so called 'people' are but I am not afraid of Sasha Banks. I just have no interest in fighting her and wanted her out my way. It just so happens Alexa wanted to come up and be by my side when Sasha decides to pop back up. Not my fault. But Sasha swear she is such a Boss but couldn't even handle me and Alexa at the same time." Ellie scoffs. "I mean the girl pops up and disrespects me so I just returned the favor. When people disrespect me, I don't get mad, I get violent. Ask Charlotte and Dana, they know."

Dana got up and went over to Alexa who was pulling herself up on the outside of the apron. Alexa waited until Dana got closer to grab her head, she jumps down and snaps Dana's head off the ropes. Dana fell back, Alexa looked to do a springboard over the ropes.

The ref checked on Dana. Charlotte quickly got on the apron and messed up Alexa footing in mid jump.

"Look at Charlotte!" Cole exclaims, Alexa fell stomach first on the ropes before flipping over inside the ring. The crowd boos as Charlotte laughed and smacked the apron for Dana to get her.

Ellie took her feet down with a sigh. "You know I just can't catch a freaking break today, you think the bimbo would know better. Of course she doesn't though because it's Charlotte and a Flair never can learn their lesson once." Ellie took her sneaker off to show her superman socks. "All they can seem to do is just piss me off every single time. But I swear I am so sick of her!"

She threw the headset and title down on the table, Ellie stood up and walked over to Charlotte.

"Oh man, what did Charlotte do?" Byron asks.

"Manage to piss off the champion is what she did." Cole answers.

The crowd cheered this on. Charlotte was to focused on the match to see Ellie walking over.

Ellie stopped a little ways away from her, she took her shoe and launched it. The shoe flew across and hit Charlotte right upside the head.

"What in the!" JBL reacts.

"What a throw!" Byron laughs. "Ellie has a good arm on her."

Charlotte stumbled wide eyed. The crowd laughed as Dana stood up shocked when she caught the sight of the shoe being thrown.

Charlotte snapped her head to her. "Are you kidding me?!"

Ellie let out a scream, she speared Charlotte down to the floor.

"Now it's Ellie taking down Charlotte!" Cole exclaims. Ellie banged her head on the floor and punched away at her as the crowd was cheered. "There is zero love lost between these two women. Charlotte got involved in the match and that was not accepted by Ellie."

Charlotte got her feet under Ellie stomach and kicked her away from her so she could get up. Ellie and Charlotte got up, they both ran to each other and collided with rapid punches.

"Good grief!" JBL reacts.

Dana ran to the ropes, she bounced off and ran to hit a baseball slide. Ellie caught this and quickly moved making Dana baseball kick Charlotte into the barricade.

"Miscommunication by Dana!" Cole says, Dana covered her mouth wide eyed. Charlotte got up from the barricade and turned around into a sharp roadhouse kick from Ellie. "Roadhouse kick!"

"Lights out Charlotte!" JBL exclaims as Charlotte fell to the floor.

Dana yelled at Ellie and went to get out of the ring, Alexa grabbed her from behind by the head. Alexa pulled Dana down by the hair to give her knee to the back, she whipped her into the corner. Dana hit it, Alexa ran and gave her double kick in the back which made Dana's face bounce off the turnbuckle.

"What a move by Alexa!" Cole shouts, Dana fell on her back as Alexa got out and went to the top turnbuckle. Ellie slipped on her shoe as she looked down at fallen Charlotte before back in the ring. Alexa stood up and showed her hand to the crowd with a smirk. "We know what's coming here!"

Alexa jumped off hitting a Twisted Bliss on Dana, she hooked both her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Is she gonna get it?" Byron questions excited.

"Three!" The ref counts. "Ring the bell!"

"She got it!" JBL celebrates.

The crowd cheers as Alexa theme song hit. Ellie jumped with a scream, she went over and grabbed her title before sliding inside the ring.

Alexa held her ribs as she rolled away from Dana and onto her knees. Ellie hugged her from behind as both girls laughed.

"The teamwork is the dream work." JBL says. "A title match did sound good tonight but Alexa wasn't allowing it to happen. What a good way to debut, by knocking off Charlotte's protege Dana Brooke."

"Charlotte can't argue about the bond these two have." Cole speaks up. Replays of the match was shown and even the part where Ellie threw her shoe at the head of Charlotte. "Things got crazy when Charlotte got involved but Ellie made her pay for it."

"I have to agree with that." Byron chuckles. "But like we said, it's clear that there is no love lost between those two girls."

"Not even a little bit Byron." JBL joins in on the laugh. Ellie helped Alexa to her feet as her and the ref raised Alexa's hand to a pop from the crowd. "A bond in the making between these two women. No doubt about who has who's back here tonight. Ellie may have lost AJ but she gained a crazy sister in Alexa Bliss, these two girls are amazing!"

Alexa hugged Ellie who returned it happily.

Sasha Banks theme cut Alexa's off to a huge reaction from the crowd. Ellie and Alexa broke the hug, they slowly looked to the ramp with upset frowns.

"Oh boy!" Byron gets excited. "We know that music! It's the Boss!"

"What? That's rude to interrupt this amazing celebration, Alexa just won her debut match here on RAW Byron. How can you be happy for this?" JBL rants upset. "Again Sasha with the disrespect to Ellie and now Alexa."

"I think the last thing Sasha Banks cares about it Alexa winning after what her and Ellie did to her John." Cole says. The music continued playing, Ellie and Alexa continued waiting as their looks was now starting to go confused. People in the crowd cheered loudly when Sasha came from under the ring. "Wait, wait, look! Sasha was under the ring!"

"Taking a page out of Ellie and Alexa's book!" Byron shouts. Sasha slid in behind them dressed for a fight as she wore a pair of black jeans with a matching tank top. Ellie felt something off, she raised a brow as her and Alexa both turned around.

Ellie eyes went wide, Sasha ran and jumped on Ellie taking her down to the mat as the music shut off.

"And here we go!" Cole exclaims.

Alexa ran to get Sasha off Ellie, Sasha quickly got to her feet and reversed it so she was behind her.

"Bye bye!" Sasha shouts, she hit the backstabber on Alexa.

Alexa rolled out the ring.

"Backstabber to Alexa Bliss!" Byron calls it. Ellie got to her feet and went for the ropes, Sasha grabbed her from behind. "Oh no, not so fast Ellie."

Sasha hit the backstabber on her, she flipped over and rolled Ellie into the Banks Statement as the crowd went crazy.

"Banks Statement!" Cole exclaims hyped. "Sasha Banks has the Banks Statement locked in on the Champion! Ellie doesn't have anywhere to go, Sasha has her in the middle of the ring!"

Ellie started tapping like crazy to her as Sasha screamed adding more pressure. Ellie kicked with a struggle as she was still tapping.

"Look, look, look!" Byron eagerly points. "Sasha is making Ellie tap! Ellie is tapping guys!"

"It doesn't matter, this isn't a match!" JBL retorts.

"John that is the first time Ellie has ever tapped since being in WWE, match or not!" Cole says. "Sasha Banks has the Champ tapping out to the Banks Statement!"

Sasha let her go, Alexa slid halfway in to grab Ellie's leg and pull her out out the ring and up the ramp with her. Ellie fell back up the ramp as she was still feeling effects from the Banks Statement.

Sasha got a mic and went back by the ropes. "Listen up you witches of eastpurt" The crowd cheers, Ellie glared at the ring. "Now I don't know about YOU but I think I just made your butt tap out in the middle of this ring Ellie. I promised you that I had a Banks Statement with your name on it sweetheart and I meant every word of it. And I got another one for you next week to." Ellie and Alexa looked at her confused. "Yeah I do, because guess what boo boo? Shane McMahon himself said your time since being in this ring has been long overdue for a person that likes to fight and calls herself a champion. Which is why you are getting in this ring with me next week one on one and if I pin your butt, then guess what? I get my title shot at Money in the Bank." The crowd cheers as Ellie eyes went wide in shock. "And I don't think I could have picked a better place to become WWE Women's Champion, at a PPV basically named after a Boss." Sasha puts her hand on her chest with a smile. "I will beat you next week and at Money in the Bank, Sasha Banks is walking out with this title." Sasha picked up Ellie's belt. "And both you little witches can bank on that!"

Sasha's threw the mic down as her theme hit, she raised the WWE Women's title in the air to a loud pop.

"What a blockbuster announcement!" Cole exclaims. "Made official, we will finally see who is the best, who can beat who when it comes down to it. And if Sasha Banks beats Ellie next week then she will get her shot at Money in the Bank for the WWE Women's Championship. This is huge!"

"The fight people have been begging to see!" JBL says. "I may not like what just happened but I speak for everybody when I say this is a match everybody wants to see."

"What idiot makes the rules around here?" Alexa shouts. "You better give her, her belt back Sasha!"

Ellie slowly hook her head at Sasha. "That's my title Sasha!" Ellie points a finger in her chest. "You hear me, it's mine!" She shouted down at her as she held the back of her head with a pissed off expression. "Enjoy that tapout because it will never happen in a real match! You can't beat me Banks!"

"Can Sasha do it next week? Can she knock off Ellie and earn her shot at the title." Cole said.

"With what we saw Cole, it is definitely possible. What a match we are gonna have next week, guys I already got goosebumps." Byron felt his arms. "Sasha Banks and Ellie Brooks will finally go one on one since Ellie being champion. It's time to find out, exactly who is the best between them."

"You better not count out your Champion so quick Byron." JBL warns. "That girl has that title for a reason. Making Ellie tap when she isn't in a match then when she is, is two different things. I won't say it can't be done but I know for sure it will not be that easy come next week."

"I agree with that." Cole nods. "The war between Ellie Brooks and Sasha Banks...it is just beginning."

Sasha and Ellie glared each other down with dirty looks...

 _Fan tweets_

 _Oh yeah! Sasha Banks with the last laugh tonight and I can not freaking wait until next week to see Sasha vs Ellie #RAW_

 _Man I have been waiting a long time for these two to go one on one again and it's happening #RAW_

 _Sasha is the ONLY girl that just made Ellie tap in front of everybody, but can she do it to her in a match? #RAW_

 _That's how a BOSS do it, Sasha Banks vs Ellie next week! #RAW_

 _Sasha will win and will be going to Money in the Bank, can you say new champ? #RAW_

 _Sasha pulled one over on Alexa and Ellie tonight but I am more excited for next week #RAW_

 _Alexa won her debut match, Sasha made Ellie tap, this is a good #RAW so far_

 _Those two are gonna blow every match on the card next week out the damn window #RAW_

 _Don't you ever doubt the skills of Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie is the Champ for a reason people, Sasha won't win #RAW_

 _I love Ellie and Sasha! Those two in a match next week is gonna be awesome! #RAW_

 _The war is between them is just getting started #RAW_

 _Who is the best between Ellie and Sasha? Or are both of them on each others level, I think so #RAW_

 _Ellie throwing her shoe at Charlotte was the highlight of the freaking night, lmao #RAW_

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- I will show you that there is only one best and baddest, I told you since I got back that I was coming for you #EllieEraWillFall #BanksTimeNow_

 _Ellie tweets- Sasha...ooh Sasha. You messed up big time you purple witch, don't let that tapout get you cocky, that wasn't a match #YourSpotlightIsOver_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

AJ walked out his locker room with one of his hats turned backwards. He stopped when he felt something, he looked ahead and stared at the person across from him with a glare.

"What do you want?" AJ asked with a cold tone.

Seth stood across from him with his arms folded as he was leaned back against the wall. He had on one of his shirts with a pair of black TAPOUT sweat pants.

"Easy, I come in peace 'this time' phenomenal pants." Seth leans off the wall, he walked over to stop a couple feet away from him. "I heard what you said to Ellie."

"Yeah, what of it?" AJ brows furrowed together. "Listen, you don't know anything about her to even approach me about what I said to her. It still makes me sick that she chose you over her real friends, you two met like what? Nine months ago?" Seth glared at AJ. "Nine months with you over years with me, Gallows, and Anderson. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a girl that wants to get things done on her own and be known for just more as you guys sidekick." Seth retorts as it was AJ's turn to glare at him. "Just admit it Styles, you three hate me because she is willing to be with me over the three of you." AJ rolled his eyes at this. "I just wanted to tell you that making a person your supposed to care about like a sister cry is a pretty cowardly thing to do. Then again I'm saying this to a guy that needed two others to send a message to John Cena." Seth shrugged with a playful look. "When you look at it I'm just wasting my time here trying to explain this to you."

AJ scoffs. "Then why are you here then Rollins?"

"To warn you." Seth voice get serious.

"Warn me?" AJ repeats giving him a crazy look.

"Yeah." Seth took a step to him. "Brother to her or not, watch how you talk to her next time. If Ellie ever comes to me crying about you or anyone else back here. Roman won't be the only one on my personal list to take down, and to be honest I never liked you so I would be more then willing to add your name on there. It's really about time you realize that she doesn't need you anymore-"

"And you think she needs you?" AJ questions him in anger.

"I never said that." Seth shakes his head. "But she is an important person to me-"

"Oh really?" AJ looks at him fake shocked, he lets out a slight laugh. "Coming from the guy that swore he never needed anybody? The same guy that put a chair to his so called friends back and turned his backs on them." Seth chuckled folding his arms across his chest. "And from the guy that couldn't keep a good relationship with a female, even if you paid him to." This made his smirk drop, Seth lowered his arms to give AJ a cold look. "You don't know what it's like to have an important person to you Rollins. You walk around here and claim a person that isn't yours or like she's your property."

"I never called her property." Seth says.

"Oh I know you didn't but she is property, she just isn't yours though." AJ smirks, Seth brows knotted together confused. "I told you earlier Rollins...you don't know a thing about her. Even Gallows and Anderson had to tell me a couple of things and knowing what I do now. If I were you I would listen to Ellie and walk away, that girl has trouble for you written on her in bold letters."

"I know enough about her." Seth got in his face. "She isn't anybody's property and that includes me but I do sure claim her. I don't give a crap about her being trouble, that troubled girl helped me out a lot. When people left and turned their backs on me, she didn't, she stayed. I may have had bad problems in the past but whether you or anybody else likes it or not, Ellie's in my future for a long time and I'm in hers. I'm not giving up on her like you want me to, you three may have drove other guys away from her but not me. You three don't scare me AJ, not even a little bit."

AJ chuckled shaking his head. "Well Rollins, you have been warned but again I tell you. It ain't us you should be scared of and it isn't Ellie either. But you want to make this bed for you and her, so I will let you both lay in it. I already know your type, you're gonna hurt her somehow and when you do...your entire world is gonna turn upside down and fall apart."

"Nothings turning upside down because I'm not gonna hurt her." Seth says sternly. "But if any of you make her cry again I will hurt you and anybody else. You got that?"

AJ stared him down. "Loud and clear Architect."

Seth scoffed as he looked at him. "Phenomenal brother my ass." Seth walked off with a headshake as he left him standing there.

AJ glared in the direction he left in. "You'll see soon enough who's really in charge Rollins...both of you will."

* * *

 **That was chapter 93! Sorry for it being such a late update, I had a couple of computer problems going on. But I am back and now ready to continue with my updates. I hope I didn't keep people waiting for to long. I am so happy that Finn Balor is back, him and Seth teaming up was cool but you could still see a little bit of tension still there. Not to mention Bray Wyatt and Finn feuding soon will be very interesting. Glad to see Alexa Bliss and Mickie on RAW to shake things up and Charlotte on Smackdown. But things are heating up story wise, AJ and Ellie are now at odds. Sasha Banks and Ellie are finally gonna have a match, Seth gives AJ a warning but AJ gives him a warning of his own as well. The drama continues and not to mention, Pharya will be meeting the Cruiserweights soon and Seth Rollins 24 with Ellie/Pharya is in the works as well. The drama continues and is only gonna get more crazy, leave a review of what you think and see you guys next time!**


	94. Seth Rollins 24

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! Glad everybody enjoyed the last chapter I put up, feels good to be writing again. I don't know why but it felt like weeks when I didn't update right after WrestleMania, it feels like that period after a week or two. I will give people a heads up, I will only be doing one Smackdown leading up to Money in the Bank and that's because Ellie doesn't really fit in any of them but one. Of course the drama keeps on a coming doesn't it and there will be more coming of course. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

 **~Seth Rollins 24 .Redesign...Rebuild...Reclaim~**

 ** _(Davenport IA/Home of Seth Rollins )_**

The camera showed Seth Rollins on the couch with his dog Kevin up next to him. His TV was on as he had one of the game controllers in his hand playing Madden.

 ** _Seth ( It feels great to be home, you know you get to do the things you don't normally do. I got to say the best part and the only thing that keeps me kinda sane is when people come to visit. )_**

A knock on the door made Kevin jump down with a bark.

"Oh hush, you know who that is." Seth gets up with a groan as he made his way to the door. He chuckled seeing Kevin scratch at the door with a whine. "You missed her to huh? I know buddy I know, I feel your pain."

Seth opened the door, Ellie/Pharya Brooks walked in the house. Ellie wore a gray sweatsuit, with a leather jacket and a pair of tennis with her hair straightened out and curled at the ends.

"Kevin!" Ellie quickly picked him up with a giggle. "I missed you buddy, hi!"

"Did you come to check on me or the dog?" Seth points.

"Both." Ellie shrugged with a laugh. She moved Kevin to hold him up and look him in the eye. "Your daddy's just jealous of my love for you."

"Yeah, lil bit." Seth closed the door and went back to the living room.

Ellie chuckled, she lowered Kevin to hold him in her arms as followed Seth. "That's not healthy dude, jealousy is not healthy."

 ** _Seth ( It's not every day but when she gets the time, Ellie comes down Iowa to check up on me and visit. We try to talk on the phone but I mean it isn't anything compared to me being around her. Ellie is a real weird girl but to me weird means fun and that is exactly what she is, you know. She can turn the worst of days into something amazing and I didn't really think a girl like that really existed. I didn't )_**

Ellie put Kevin down and sat on the couch. She looks to the table to see a nice sized plate of eggs and bacon with a big cup of coffee.

"Did you make that?" Ellie points.

"Yeah." Seth smiled taking a seat on the couch next to her. "Looks good right?"

"Eh." Ellie waved a hand. "For a guy that eats on the road, I never pictured you the full breakfast type."

Seth raised a brow. "What type do I look like Phar?"

Ellie smirked. "Starbucks and Panera Bread."

"G-Get out of my house." Seth points, Ellie started cracking up at his reaction. "Seriously, out."

"But you asked the question." Ellie says in between laughs, she fell against his shoulder still laughing. "I was also about to say Chipotle or Panda Express."

"Okay now you got to get of my house Brooks." Seth shook his head.

Ellie just continued laughing as she hugged him from the side, she kissed his cheek with a giggle. Seth gave an eye roll, he puts his arm around her waist.

"Your a cute Panera and Starbucks type of guy though." Ellie pulled back, Seth turned his head to look at her. "Come on you know you are, that's why you're smiling."

Seth chuckled. "Shutup Phar."

 ** _Seth ( Me and her honestly started off as just friends but for some reason that connection between me and her, it was just there. Yeah we ignored it at first but like I said, the connection we had just wouldn't really let us in a way. We knew each other for a week and that week felt like years and if you didn't know us personally then you would think that. ) Seth chuckled shaking his head ( I mean Ellie can look at you, love you to death and still call you out on your mistakes and tell it to you like it is. That's what I love about her and what you see in the ring is VERY different then what she acts like outside of it. I mean she can still knock you out but Ellie outside the ring is very fragile. )_**

"You want some coffee." Seth lets his arm drop from her waist, he grabs his mug.

"Your coffee or Kevins?" Ellie raised a brow.

"I mean it still taste the same." Seth shrugs, Ellie shook her head and pushed his hand away. "What?"

Ellie brows knotted together. "I'm not drinking that Seth."

"Kevin does not have a disease." Seth sits it down.

"Kevin drinks out the toilet!" Ellie retorts.

Seth points. "One time."

"Oh that is a lie and you know it." Ellie smacks his arm. "Stop giving the poor baby caffeine, it's bad enough his daddy is a grinch without his."

Seth carefully got up from the couch, he picked the plate up and headed inside the kitchen. "Just like you are when you don't get your tea? Mrs. Grinch?"

"Shut up." Ellie takes her coat off and puts it on the couch, she followed after him. "By the way I don't have a pair of skinny jeans to go with this top I brought with me, can I look through yours."

Seth glared back at her, Ellie flashed a teasing grin.

"Your not funny." Seth puts his dishes in the sink.

"Blame your fans for pointing it out. I already could tell, I have eyes, but still." Ellie shrugged as she walked over and sat up on the counter. "How's your leg though limpy?"

"Sore." Seth replies.

Ellie used her hand to brush his hair down as it was pulled back in a messy folded ponytail. "You're gonna be sore Seth, did you sleep?"

"If three hours count. Then yes." Seth scoffed, he winced when he turned around.

Ellie eyed him concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a pop." Seth waved it off.

"Since when is a pop good?" Ellie raised a brow.

Seth sighed putting his hands on the counter. "I don't know Phar, the damn thing just does that sometime. I'm not a fan of it either just so you know." He felt a hand on his shoulder, Seth turned his head to look at her. "You don't have to give me that look."

"What look?" Ellie made a confused face.

"The 'I feel sorry' for you look that I have been getting from a lot of people." Seth leaned up to full height.

"I don't feel sorry for you." Ellie says plainly. "I just don't like seeing you in pain like this, there's a difference." She rubbed his shoulder with a sad smile. "But your gonna be okay." Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now I am gonna feel sorry for when I bust your ass in Madden though. That is something to feel sorry for when you see that score."

"And the trash talk begins." Seth playfully rolled his eyes. "I mean you walked in here, hugged and kissed Kevin but I never got mines."

Ellie brows furrowed. "I didn't kiss Kevin and I kissed your cheek."

"You can still kiss me though." Seth shrugs.

Ellie laughs giving him a slight push, Seth reacts with a hiss and holds his leg which made Ellie quickly reacts and jump down. "Crap! Seth I am so sorr-" Seth started snickering making her trail off wide eyed.

"Got you." Seth chuckled.

Ellie punched his arm. "Not cool dude! You scared the crap out of me."

"Aww, want a hug?" Seth held his arms out.

Ellie waved him off as she starts to walk out. "Hug your damn self."

Seth grabbed her in a hug from behind, she let out a yelp of shock. "No I wanna hug you." He kissed her neck making her giggle and try to get away from him. "Don't fight the love."

"Love my butt." Ellie gave a playful eye roll.

"Think that's something that happened last time you came." Seth says.

Ellie eyes widened. "Seth!" She turned around and covered his mouth with a laugh. "No more talking, no!"

Seth starts laughing at her.

 ** _Ellie ( Seth and me are very different but we are the kid of different that works. Of course everybody has a past and sometimes the past is messy and bad as hell. I think that kind of pulled us together was that we have done a lot of reckless and crazy things. ) Ellie laughs thinking about it. ( Our past relationships are crazy but the two of us can joke about that because we can't judge the other. All we can really do is help the other move on from whatever made us put up those certain walls and try to break them down. And that is another reason he attracts me, I could push him away but it doesn't work and even when I don't want to. He still looks for a way to break down a certain wall or safeguard that I have built around myself. )_**

Seth stretches his arms and looks out at the patio.

"Dude I seriously need to cut my grass." He sighs. "I been home for how long now and still haven't gotten to it."

"Cause ya lazy." Ellie teased, she came in front of him to hug his waist as she laid her head on his chest. "You smell like man deodorant."

Seth made a face. "Uh...thank you." He laughs a bit. Ellie laughs lifting her head up to look at him. "You are a very goofy girl."

"Yes I am." Ellie smiled. "Can you believe out of the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse that Goofy is my favorite character?"

Seth nodded slowly. "Yes, because-" His brows furrowed together. "Wait, you watch that?"

Ellie shrugs. "Yeah so what. It was nothing else on and I was in a hotel room sore from a match sooo, had no choice and it kinda got me hooked."

"You could have changed the freking channel." Seth said obviously.

"Nah." Ellie shakes her head making a face. "Besides the remote fell on the floor and I didn't feel like getting it. But are you excited to see everybody later?"

"I am, yes." Seth nods. "I can't believe you invited them all over."

"Mostly thank your brother." Ellie scoffs. "He had their numbers and I just thought you could use some time with your family and friends. You been sour all week."

"I like being sour." Seth shrugs, Ellie raised a brow. "What?" He pokes her forehead. "Got a pimple right there."

"Seth!" Ellie slaps a hand on her forehead, he chuckles. "Stop it that's not funny. I'm telling your mom that you're harassing me."

Seth rolls his eyes. "Relax, your still cute with it."

"Not the point." Ellie glared. "Jerk."

Seth smiles down at her. "It looks like it's getting bigger when I stare at it."

"That's it." Ellie walked away from him. "I'm out of here."

Seth laughs and reaches a hand out for her. "Come on Phar, I was just joking! I still think your beautiful."

 _ **Seth ( I think the best thing about Ellie is how well she fits in with the people I associate with in my circle. I mean my friends love her, and no not because of who she is. She just works and I mean my parents adore her. I don't get a hi, the first question I get asked when I go around my friends and family is 'Where's Pharya? Or when is she coming back around?' And I'm just like okay, well I missed you guys to. )**_

Later on; Seth's friends along with his brother had came over to his place as they had pizza night. His mom Holly and stepfather Bob had stopped by as well.

Brandon points to Ellie's plate. "That is a big piece for a small girl."

"Oh hush." Ellie laughs as she she shoved him to the side to get across the way.

"Ellie, when are you finally gonna be on Total Divas?" One of Seth's other friends Jake asked in a teasing tone. Ellie looks back at him in mid bite with a playful glare. "So never?"

A couple of them laughed at her reaction.

"No." Ellie shakes her head with a wag of her finger.

"I couldn't really see you on that." The blonde girl Sarah spoke up.

"My life is to boring to be on that show." Ellie waves it off. She noticed one of the guys shirts and points with a smile. "Batman, love it."

"Cause he's the best." He fived her.

"Nah not really." Seth walked in with Kevin his arms.

"Hater." Both of them say in unison with scoffs.

Seth used his free arm to pull her in a headlock. "I told you that word is banned in my house Brooks."

"And so was skinny jeans." Ellie grins up at him.

"Never agreed to that." Seth dismisses.

Ellie points at his glasses. "I love it when you wear those, you look like a cool nerd."

 ** _Brandon/Seth's brother ( You know him being home is actually good for him. He gets time to be around his friends and just have fun. )_** _The camera showed Seth messing with Ellie who was trying to eat but couldn't help but smile._ ** _( When Ellie started to come around, I honestly saw a change in him. I thought oh maybe it is just the injury but time goes by and you see that no it's her. You know he is doing his part, we are doing our part as his friends and family but Ellie is doing a lot to. He is happier when she is around and to get to see him like that makes me feel happy honestly. )_**

"So when do you leave for the road?" Holly asks as her and Bob was talking to Seth and Ellie over in the dining room.

"Don has been asking about you." Bob teases.

"Oh god." Seth rolls his eyes. "I would really appreciate if the next time we come that granddad doesn't show her any more videos."

Ellie smiles. "I don't mind."

Seth snaps his head to her. "Of course you don't."

His parent's laughed at the two of them.

"Yeah but I do go back in a couple of days, I was shocked to get this much time. But I'm sure my boys won't miss me to much." Ellie pats Seth back while petting Kevin.

Seth scoffed. "Speak for Kevin."

Ellie chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

 ** _Seth's mother/Holly ( I think I remember the first time he called me about Ellie, it was two weeks after she was there. He just kept talking about her and saying how they did this, went to see that, how she is so this and that. I was just amazed in a way but when I met her, I could see it, the two of them had a connection that isn't invisible and they make you see it. I love the fact that she is there for him with how rough it is for him right now. Ellie to me didn't become my son's crutch she became his backbone because that is what he needed. )_**

Seth had put Kevin down and grabbed his plate of pizza that was on the counter around his friends.

 _ **Ellie ( I like seeing him in his comfort zone, you know. He has been through a lot these past couple of months so to see him happy and with his friends makes me feel better. I could tell that he just really needed this and I'm glad I was able to do something for him. )**_

"Hey, let's introduce taco pizza." Mark says to the camera as he showed the box. "I showed Ellie and she's hooked."

"Guilty." Ellie shows her empty plate.

"So I was wrong." Brandon chuckles. "Little girl, big appetite."

"You gotta have some chips." Mark sprinkles chips on the pizza slice and started talking like he was on a cooking show. "We got onions, meat, and taco sauce baby." He smacks the packet.

They all laughed at him.

"Your out of your mind." Seth fix his glasses.

 _ **Brandon ( The fact that he gets to spend time at home I think he appreciates that. Gives him a chance to be home with friends and family. )** The camera showed them all laughing and joking around, and Seth playing with Kevin. Mark was teaching Ellie how to make taco pizza using different chips._

 ** _Seth ( Just having my friends and Ellie there with me, was awesome. To talk about old times, like these are people I knew since high school and things like that. So I enjoyed all that. I think it's almost like a breather for Ellie in a way before she gets back on the road to. )_**

After the clean up and when Seth parent's left they had all sat in the living room together to just talk and relax. Seth had handed Kevin over to Sarah. Ellie sat next to him with her legs laid over in his lap as she rested her back against the couch.

"I'm curious here, how did you all really become friends?" Ellie questions.

"Great question." Mark points. "Wait, how did we?"

They laughed at him.

Seth shook his head. "Sad dude."

"It was in high school but the first thing we bonded on for sure would be wrestling." Jake says.

"I remember we watched WrestleMania fourteen like a billion times. And from there I don't know how we came up with the idea that we would put on our own show." Seth says.

"Well we started it like recreationally, like we were just doing it for ourselves." His other friend says. "Then it just kinda grew into a show.

"If only we hung out with this one." Mark points to Ellie. "I bet you she would have been down for it."

"I can picture her out there as teenager, just throwing things around." Seth nods.

Ellie laughed. "More like guys around."

"No." Seth shakes his head.

"Yes." Ellie retorts.

They all continued to talk but Ellie had shortly fell asleep on Seth as they continued talking about old times.

 _ **Seth ( You know I don't expect Ellie to be ready to party or anything, she comes back after weeks and months of being on the road. I know how it is and how tiring it can be so when you get a break, you sleep.)** It showed him taking her back inside his room and laying her down on the bed. **( Most of the time she comes, she sleeps, and it does kinda get in the way and make it hard for us to really spend time together. But I know her body is just tired and needs rest. I just need her sometimes to, ya know. Me and her being apart does sometimes affect the relationship we have. )**_

The next morning in Seth's house...

Kevin was laid in the bed with them, Ellie's hair was a little messy due to sleep.

"You look like you had a drunken night." Seth lets out a deep chuckle.

Ellie smirks "Shutup." She ran her hands through Kevin's hair. "Why do you have a voice like that in the morning?"

"You mean my morning deep sexy voice." Seth teases with a smile. Ellie covers her face with the blanket to avoid laughing but you could see her smiling. "Oh please you know you love it. Look at your cheeks, your blushing." He tries to take the covers away from her face. "Show the smile."

"Not happening." Ellie shakes her head, she took the covers down. "What time did I go to sleep?"

"Around ten." Seth says.

She sighed. "I was trying to hold on until twelve."

"It's alright." Seth shrugs. "You were tired, I understand that. It takes away time between us but I can't tell you not to fall asleep."

"But I feel bad." Ellie admits. "I come here, I sleep and the next day I probably have to go, like that isn't fair to you."

"I'm a grown boy, Phar." Seth says.

Ellie gave him a look. "Not my point."

Seth sighs and sits up, he carefully swings his legs over the bed. "I know your point, now start to know mine. I understand but there isn't anything we can do so let's not even talk about it."

"Well I wanna talk about it." Ellie sat up.

"I don't." Seth got off the bed and headed out the room to the bathroom. "Were going to Buffalo in a bit to my dads house, so get on up Brooks."

Ellie rolled her eyes with a headshake at him.

 _ **Ellie ( I know sometimes he just doesn't want to send me back with a worried mind but you know this doesn't help it. We can't really talk about it because I know it will slowly go into a argument about something else. But I worry about him when I leave and feel bad that I can't be around like I want to while he is like this. It's hard to see the person you care about be miserable because I know if this was me he would be trying his best to make me feel better. I just wanna be there for him right now and it sucks because I can't. )**_

 _ **Seth ( I don't wanna get into an argument with her before she leaves. Me and her saying goodbye to each other has to literally be the most saddest thing ever already. Those words they..)** Seth sighs with a headshake. **( they hurt. I won't see her again until another month from now if I'm lucky to even get that and it just makes me work harder to get better. I want to get in that ring, I wanna wrestle again and do what I love and do it with her right there with me. Not fight with her I mean it's just...it's hard right now between us and you just hope it gets better. )**_

* * *

 ** _'Months later' Orlando Fl, WWE Performance Center ( 4 Weeks Until WrestleMania )_**

Seth's car pulled up to the WWE Performance Center. He got out the car with all his bags and workout gear, he walked up front and headed inside.

Ellie stopped her conversation with JoJo when she saw him and quickly ran over to him with a bright smile. "About time!"

"There's my girl." Seth held his arms with a chuckle. Ellie jumped on him as he hugged her tightly and lifted her feet off the ground. "My girlfriend is now the Champion, that's what I'm talking about." Ellie laughs as he let her down, he leaned down pulling her into a long kiss. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, he pecked her lips a couple more times before Seth pulled away and hugged her again. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you." Ellie hugs his waist. "I been waiting all morning for you, how you feel?"

"Good, I feel better." Seth pulled away to fix his hat. Ellie took it from him and put it backwards on her head as she was wearing a set of workout clothes. "You missed me?"

"Duh." Ellie rolled her eyes. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"A Seth Rollins question." Seth put his arm around her. "Ready to work out and sweat with me?"

"I'm here with you the whole way." Ellie nods.

They headed back inside the training room. It was a poster up of them two in the center when they were at 'Hell in a Cell'.

"Aww look at that." Ellie points at it.

"Memories right." Seth chuckled. "You were annoying when I first met you though." He pats her side.

Ellie smiles putting her arm around his waist. "Was not, shut your mouth."

 _ **Sami Zayn ( Ellie Brooks and Seth Rollins, you would think those two names would never cross paths but they did and in a big way. Seth and his character was great but somehow with throwing Ellie in there it made him even better. I never seen two people just work. )**_

 ** _AJ Styles ( I looked at him and then I looked at her, and I'm just like this could work and it did. The audience loved how Ellie walked in, she still had his back but would also beat the hell out of him and that sealed it. The relationship I watch them have on screen caught my attention because the bond is there, the emotion is shown. )_**

"What did you do already?" Seth looks down at her.

"Mostly arms." Ellie stretched her free arm. "Forget my work out, we are just focused on you."

 _ **Kevin Owens ( It was clear to anybody with two eyes that these two together are gonna make some waves. When Ellie wasn't on the road she was with Seth, I saw how tired she was sometimes but she won't really admit it. Those two in a short amount of time grown more close then anybody and made sacrifices in those couple of months that not a lot of other people would make at that point. )**_

 _ **Ellie ( I watched him hurt, I watched him suffer, and I think this injury really opened his eyes to a lot of things. The bad things happen and you go through a crazy storm because at the end it's someone waiting for you, to help you up. I told him the day he was in the hospital to not let this injury get to him, I know he cane come back soon. Seth's a fighter and so am I. )**_

Seth had took everything off and started to warm up to get started. Ellie was mostly there for support and to help him out from time to time.

 ** _Seth ( Today, I'm going to have a full workout and try not to tacks out my legs to much. But um, I'm gonna get in a full sweat, breathe heavy, and try not to pass out. )_**

"Were close." Seth says to the camera. "Really, really, close."

Ellie had on a matching cross fit shirt with his hat still on her head as she stood next to him. "I think this workout will kinda test your limits." She looks at him. "See how far you can go without overdoing it."

Seth sighs. "Yup." He puts his hands on his hips and looks to Ellie. "Ready?"

"Lets do it." Ellie fived him.

"Should give you a best girlfriend ever award, if you didn't snore that is." Seth walks off.

Ellie points with a stern look. "That's Kevin and you know it." She followed after him.

 _( privis/my house )_

It showed Seth and Ellie working out and lifting together. They were doing tag team workouts or sometimes she was just spotting him on different things. Both of them were using the exercise balls and the battle ropes.

Cones were on the floor as Seth was doing a handstand to walk down the line of the setup cones.

"Come on Seth you got this!" Ellie claps as she side skips at his pace down the line to watch his form. "Legs straight, legs straight."

 _ **Triple H ( I put Ellie and Seth Rollins together for a reason, to show how strong two people actually are together. Sometimes you have to put two stubborn lions together and see if one will fail, or if they will both see how strong they are together and use that to their advantage. And that is exactly what they have been doing. )** The camera continued showing the workout of Seth and Ellie together. **( Ellie honestly believes in him and I see it from the way she talks about him. They both come from the same background of wrestling and fell in love with it in both crazy ways. Seth Rollins and Ellie are a lot alike and whether they are together or not, they are both going somewhere in this business. )**_

They did lifts on the pullup bar while also trying their balance against the wall with wall handstands. Both of them did the planks were Ellie used his back and Seth was holding up himself and Ellie.

Seth started to work up a big sweat that he hasn't since being injured.

 _ **Ellie ( I believe in him...I always have since I watched him on TV and since I met him in person. He can do it and I'm watching him do it. This new Seth Rollins people keep talking about doesn't exist, this was always him and I knew that already. We might can't be together the way we want but in order to get to that point, we have to work. I guess the good thing is he doesn't have to break a sweat alone. )** Ellie smiles as she let out a slight laugh. **( I'll sweat with him, I don't care, I'm not going anywhere and he knows that. )** Ellie nods._

Superstars like John Cena, Cessaro, and other WWE trainers had watched the two of them together with proud smiles.

Seth walks past them after his last set and sends them a smile back, he put his hands on his hips. He had to take deep breaths as he was sweating more then he thought.

Ellie met him halfway with a double high five, she hugged him. "Bike time babes." Ellie pats his back and moves away.

"Ugh." Seth groaned.

"Come on, we got this." Ellie clapped and jogged over to them.

Seth had to push himself a bit on the bike but not to the point that he was overdoing it. Ellie watched with interest as she was mostly focusing on his leg and facial expressions to be sure he wasn't hurting himself.

After a while of working out, Seth was leaned over on one of the machines.

Ellie walked over with a water in her hand, she stoops down to his level.

"I'm dying over here." Seth breathed out.

"Just take it." Ellie hands the bottle to him as he wasted no time taking and drinking it. "When your done we got to ice that leg to, I was told to tell you."

"Joy." Seth lowered the now half empty bottle. "How'd I do?" He looked at her.

Ellie smiled. "Better then I could have ever done like that. You did good though." She rubs his back. "Ew your back is really sweaty."

"Well duh." Seth rolled his eyes. "Thanks for working out with me."

"Don't thank me for that." Ellie shakes her head with a frown. "Come on so we can get you to the back."

"Alright." Seth sighs getting up.

Ellie helped him off as they went to the back. Seth saw one of the trainers as they looked over to make sure everything was okay and soon iced it for him. He cursed at bit at how cold it was when they wrapped it around his leg and doubled it.

They left them alone as Seth sat back and pulled out his phone.

"Whew." Seth shivers. "This sh*t is cold."

Ellie snickered. "Doesn't look that bad."

"Put your face against it." Seth moves his leg to her.

"Ew dude no!" Ellie moves. "That ice is for your leg not my face."

Seth smirks. "Don't say it isn't that bad then. You ready for WrestleMania?"

"Barley." Ellie huffs. "Between that schedule and my entrance, I got a lot going on." She messed with his messy bun on top of his head. "When do you go see the doctor down in Birmingham?"

"Next week." Seth puts his phone away. "Don't worry I'll text you about how it went."

"Thank you." Ellie smiled. "I worry about you enough when you're not at the doctors. Are you sure you are gone be okay with it being so close to WrestleMania?"

"I'm fine, I promise." Seth waves it off and puts his arm around her waist. "Don't start stressing out because of me, I hate that."

"I know." Ellie looks down. "I just miss you Colby." Her eyes flickered up to see him already staring at her. "You miss me to right?"

Seth showed her a smile. "Come here." He held a arm out, Ellie sits on the chair with him and hugs Seth waist. Seth wrapped his arms tightly around her, he kissed the top of her head. Ellie closed her eyes as relaxed in his arms and listened to his heartbeat. Seth looks down at her. "Of course I always miss you beautiful. Your another reason I'm in here working hard, you know that right?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I know."

 _ **Seth ( Me and her go through a lot of setbacks but we bounce back, just like with my leg. I go through some setbacks but I know I can call her and she just reminds me why I have to keep going,. Like with doing all of this, I push myself because I don't wanna let myself down and I don't wanna let Ellie down. She fought with me on this, even when I was being stubborn and hard headed I could count on her. I don't talk about my relationship life but Ellie is a person I wanna stay with for a long time. It's gonna be a stressful road but I got her back because I know she's gonna have mine. Ellie Brooks definitely had a lot to do with rebuilding Seth Rollins...and I love her for that. )** Seth smiled a bit. **( Out of all the fans out there, Ellie Brooks is my number one and during this...she was the backbone I needed. I need her with me and I don't expect anyone else to understand that. As long as she knows that and just knows that I love her then...)** Seth smiled with a shrug. **( that is pretty much all that matters at this point when it comes to her. )**_

Seth lays his head back as he looked up to the light. He plays in her hair as Ellie continued laying against him with a content look...

* * *

 **That was chapter 94! I just showed the Ellie parts in the Seth Rollins 24 and what she would be in because the rest is of course about him. It just gave the 'fans' a little glimpse on what they are like outside out the ring but I did of course have to use their ring names and slipped up a bit when they called each other by their real names on purpose. Because they weren't really in character during this anyway, but I hoped people like this chapter. Leave a review and check out the next one coming later on tonight!**


	95. I Miss You, Devitt

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, I hope you guys liked Seth's 24 with Ellie involved. I got one more off screen chapter for you guys before we get back to the on screen congratulations on the story making it to 800+ reviews, you guys support means a lot to me. I will be doing a Ride Along with Ellie involved but who will be with her...not sure yet. Figure it out when that time comes. But onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Pharya groaned walking out the hotel bedroom.

"Okay, two many drinks last night." Pharya rubs her head.

Colby puts his orange juice down. "Told you not to."

Her brows furrowed together. "No you didn't."

"I thought it." Colby shrugs. "It still counts."

"No it doesn't." Pharya went to grab his juice.

Colby quickly took it before she could grab the cup. "Hey, hey, what do you think your doing you little orange juice snatcher?"

"Come on Colby, stop being an ass." Pharya reaches. "I just want a sip."

"That's one of my best qualities though." Colby grins, Pharya rolled her eyes and shortly started to pout. "Here you big baby." He hands it over to her.

"Thank you." Pharya smiles, she took a sip. "See now that is healthy juice."

"Oh gosh, here you go." Colby rolls his eyes, he opens the fridge. "Just because you brought it from Trader Joes does not make it so much better."

"Kinda does." Pharya smirks.

"No Pharya, not even a little bit." Colby shook his head. "I still can't believe you drove hours for a Trader Joes when there is a Whole Foods closer. They are the samething."

Pharya gasped offended as she snapped her head back to look at him. "How dare you."

Colby raised a brow. "Seriously? All that?"

"Yes because they are not the same things." Pharya puts a hand on her hip. "Trader Joes is better. Like you barley even go to judge man."

"This sounds like the Panera Bread and Starbucks argument all over again." Colby sighs closing the fridge door.

"You started that one to." Pharya points out as she went to take another sip of his juice.

Colby takes it back with one swoop. "No I simply said that I care for Starbucks more. They have good stuff going on over there."

"So does Panera." Pharya argues. Colby drunk his juice with a headshake. "Don't shake your head at me. Like have you tried their salads?"

"Nope." Colby lowers the cup.

"What happened to the one I brought you last time?" Pharya puts a hand on her hip.

"Gave it to Sasha." Colby admits, her jaw dropped. "It was her favorite and I felt bad."

"Your full of crap." Pharya chuckled with a headshake. "What are you doing today?"

"Signings." Colby says. "Don't you have to go down to the Performance Center today?"

"Yeah." Pharya nods. "Paul wants to see me and they want me to come meet some of the Cruiserweights for the tournament coming up. I know basically half of the guys down there already so it will be good to see them and I'll have Pam with me today so it will be fun. I miss my NXT babies so it will be good to see my girls. You gonna stop by after your finished?"

"Yes because I'm your ride back here." Colby chuckles, Pharya smiled and gave a playful eye roll. "Don't roll your pretty eyes at me." Pharya grinned and winked at him. "Okay now your just being a little flirt." Pharya laughs at him. "Have you figured how to get New Day back yet?"

"Yup." Pharya nods.

Colby motioned a hand for her to go on. "Well?"

Pharya brow raised. "Well what?"

"Are you gonna tell me?" Colby questions.

"Ohhh...no." Pharya says bluntly.

"No, what do you mean no?" Colby scoffs. "Why can't I know?"

"Trust me, I will let you in on it later." Pharya smiles.

Colby eyed her, his eyes went suspicious. "Pharya..." He says sternly, she looks over at him. "It better not be illegal."

Pharya jaw drops with a laugh. "It's not...well not in the state were going to." She thinks about it but saw Colby's look. "I'm joking." She turns her back to him and picks up her phone. "Somewhat and geez I have to many notifications. I have got to learn how to turn my twitter notifications off."

Colby walked over and pressed his chest against her back, Pharya smiles when she felt him hug her from behind. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he could still smell the mango scented shampoo coming from it.

"One day I'm going to eat your hair." Colby jokes.

Pharya giggles. "I blame April, she brought me bottles of it to take on the road with me. Her friend is a hair care specialist so she always get good deals and just brought to much. So she let me have some, if you wan-"

"Not-happening." Colby cuts her off. "I have to go get dress but what you have on right now and what your doing is not helping sweetheart."

"What am I doing?" Pharya sarcastically asks as she backed up to feel his erection from his sweatpants up against her.

"That, that is what you're doing." Colby lightly slaps her side, Pharya giggled. "Stop it."

"Okay, I'll stop." Pharya moved away from him.

"I never said move." Colby grabs a hold of her upper arm and pulls her back to trap her between him and the counter.

"Don't you have to get dressed?" Pharya raised a playful brow.

"Yup." Colby leans down to bring his lips mere inches away from hers. "But I got time to spare." He starts kissing her and moves so his chest was pressed completely against hers.

Colby puts his hands under her shirt to raise it up and show her black lace matching braa and underwear set as her tattoos could be seen. He ran his hands up her body to bring them across her waist, Colby cups her ass and lifts her up off her feet while letting Pharya wrap her legs around his waist. Colby sat her on the counter as his lips traveled down to her neck and started sucking and kissing on her neck. Pharya bit her lip when he hit a certain spot, she moaned under him and gripped at the muscles on his arms.

His hands went up her back as she felt him unhook her bra and pulled her closer so she was under him. Pharya's phone went off against the counter. She moved her hand to grab it but Colby grabbed it and silenced it, he slid it to the side.

"C-Colby I need to ge-"

"You'll call them back later." Colby brings his lips back up to meet hers, Pharya hooked her leg around his waist. He looked down to see her flustered look as she was breathing heavy. "I swear you are..." Colby breathes out.

Some of Pharya's hair fell in her face as she looked at him. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Colby started kissing her again as he hooked his fingers through her underwear...

* * *

 _ **'Later at the WWE Performance Center'**_

Pharya walked through the doors with Pamela ( Bayley ) next to her as both girls made their way into the performance room.

"It took you long enough to get here Phar." Pam nudges her. "I had to call you like five times, thank god you answered on the six ring. What were you doing, in the shower?"

Pharya scratches the back of her head with a blush. "Uhh, you could say that."

Pam eyes her before catching on. "Oh gosh, really? You two are a mess."

"What?" Pharya questions in an innocent tone. "I didn't even say anything."

"Your blushing look at you!" Pam points. "You two are so nasty."

"He started it...and ended it." Pharya bites her lip with a smile. She looked over to see Pam giving her a weird look. "What? I needed that, do you know how long it's been?"

"How long?" Her brow raised.

"A whole two days, that's a long time." Pharya pouts. "We were to busy."

"Pharya, two days? That is not long." Pam shakes her head. "Then again."

"Exactly." Pharya nods. "If Mercedes was here she would back me up or Ashley."

"Because those two are nasty." Pam points. "All of you are, the only pure ones are me and Rebecca."

"Please." Pharya rolls her eyes. "You two are just undercover freaks."

Pam jaw dropped. "We are not!"

"Are so." Pharya teases. "Like under the sheets kinda freaks."

"I'm not listening to you." Pam laughs holding up a hand.

Pharya shrugs. "Just so you know, your bestfriend is great in bed. I mean what he did with his-"

"Do not scar me." Pam points at her. "I heard enough of Mercedes sex stories last night, I need time to recover damnit."

Pharya started cracking up. "I wasn't gonna scar you Pam geez. Unlike Mercedes I know what to tell, she just tells it all."

They walked in to see a lot of guys already in the ring training and walking around.. Some people from NXT was there but it was mostly the Crusierweights and the WWE trainers.

"Geez, didn't think it would be so crowded." Pam looks around. "All the rings are almost taken."

"Good thing you didn't come to train today huh?" Pharya scoffs looking around. Her hair was out like normal, she wore a pair of gray leggings with some tennis. She had on a white CM Punk muscle t-shirt made into a crop top with a couple wristbands on and her choker.

"Got that right." Pam chuckled. "Ooh I see Asuka, I'll be right back." She jogged off.

"Not even five minutes and you ditch me." Pharya holds her arms up.

"It's out of love!" Pam calls out.

Pharya smirks shaking her head at her.

"Pharya!" Nikki Bella's voice echoed out.

She looked back to see the twin making her way over to her and smiled. "Hey Nicole, what's up?"

Nikki walked over, she smiles giving Pharya a big hug. "Nothing much, good to see you though. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting with the boss man." Pharya says as they pulled away. "Look at you, no brace on your neck. Somebody must be training huh?" She nudged her.

Nikkie chuckles. "Sure am, just trying to work on getting back in the ring. It's still hard though you know with my neck being like this. Not a lot of people are so eager to get in the ring and wrestle with me anymore. They are just being to careful with me."

Pharya nods. "Yeah, I mean a neck injury is a scary thing and very serious. Like one wrong move and things could go real bad and they not only don't want to hurt you but they don't want that on their conscience to, you know? But if you want someone to get in the ring with you, whenever I'm free I'll help you out."

"Foreal?" Nikki asks.

"Yes, stop looking like it's a shock." Pharya folds her arms across her chest. "I'm nice." Nikki raised a brow, Pharya shrugs. "Well sometimes I am."

Nikki giggles. "That's better but yeah that would help a lot. Just let me know when your free next time you come down, thank you Pharya."

"Anytime." Pharya waves it off. "How's your sister?" She asks.

"Good, she asked when were you and Seth coming down to see them." Nikkie says.

"When we get free we will take that trip." Pharya nods. "Been wanting to get some garden tips anyway."

Nikki smiles shaking her head. "Pharya Brooks the gardening type?"

"Don't you dare tell my fans." Pharya playfully glares, Nikki put her hands up in defense. "I'm not playing with you Bella."

"Oh look who's going ring mode." Nikki made jazz hands, Pharya chuckles. "Well I gotta get ready to go. I'll text you this weekend." She gave her a hug. "See yah Brooks."

"Bye Nikki, proud of you Bella one!" Pharya calls out to her as she waved her goodbye.

Pharya and Nikki was able to squash their issues at WrestleMania and after she talked to Brie they all found common ground. They ended up talking more then she thought and it was crazy but they were starting to grow on her a bit. The three of them weren't best friends but they were close enough for work purposes and that was good enough for her. Pharya wanted a stressful free women's locker room with being champion and she was getting that. The only crazy things happening was between Paige and the other girls but she stayed out of it for now.

Pharya took a walk around and soon found Paul Levesque ( Triple H/Hunter ) talking to some of the Cruiserweights by the ropes.

"Speaking of champions, there's one." Paul smiles motioning her over with a hand.

"Gentlemen." Pharya nods at them.

Paul put an arm around her. "Think they're ready?" He points.

Pharya looked them over, she smiles giving them a nod. "Yeah I do. Don't look so nervous around here guys, you got this. I'm gonna need you guys to teach me some new things."

"Like a hurricurana off the apron?" One of them asks.

"To late for that one." Pharya scratches her head. "But there's more things out there, we'll get to them."

They all laugh at her as Paul chuckles.

"Good luck, I'll catch up with you guys later on, alright? Keep up the good work in there." Paul points to the ring.

The guys nod and take their leave as some of them waved goodbye to Pharya who returns it with a smile. Pharya jumps up to sit on the apron of one of the empty rings.

"I think they got this." Pharya nods.

"Wait until you see the others, a couple of them asked about you. Perkins, Swann, whole bunch." Paul says. "But how you been kid? Benn holding up?"

Pharya nods. "Oh yeah, you know pain here and there but I make it. You been pretty busy here to I see."

"Definitley, Crusierweight Classic is right around the corner. Bryan will be here later since he is gonna be on the commentary team with Mauro." Paul explains.

Pharya's jaw dropped. "Say what? Talk about power team on commentary, I can't wait to see him back man."

"Yeah, it would be good for him." Paul nods. "With all that he's done, I know it's hard but I still want him to be apart of WWE so this cold work. Might bring him back on TV as a general manager, it's a lot being talked about and in the works right now."

"Even about me?" Pharya puts a hand on her chest.

Paul smirks. "Even you, you know we got some things starting up for you. Between your character, and we already discussed your title reign so it isn't anything about that. But soon we are gonna go deeper into your story so just make sure you're ready for that. I'm also taking pitches for your next entrance in a couple of months."

"Oh yeah!" Pharya claps. "Now we are talking, let's talk pyro."

"We are not setting anything on fire, we discussed this with your last entrance." Paul says. Pharya laughs at him. "That whole idea screamed lawsuit and destruction."

"But..." Pharya points at him with a smile.

"It would have been pretty cool." Paul rolls his eyes.

Pharya smirks. "Told you but I got a lot of ideas for that." She jumps down as they start walking. "I feel like this time the Joker should be involved here."

"Ah boy." Paul shakes his head but listens.

Pharya knew that her brother Phil and Paul had their issues but for some reason they never really had any problems. If anything Pharya was his woman prodigy on the main roster at the moment and Asuka and Bayley were taking that spot down in NXT. Paul got very serious when it came to certain people's characters and Ellie was one of them. Whatever that was thought of or going to be done was ran past him first. If he didn't like it and she didn't then it was a no go and she could always come to him for advice or help when it came to WWE period.

After her talk with Paul, Pharya had walked around and talked to a couple of the Cruiserweights that she met in the independent scene. She spent hours talking to Brian Kendrick, Rich Swann, TJ Perkins and a couple of the other guys there.

"Pharya Brooks." Daniel Bryan called from behind her.

Pharya put her phone down, she smiled brightly when she saw him. "Daniel!" She qickly ran over and hugged him.

Daniel lets out one of his laughs. "I knew you would be the only one wearing your brothers shirt in here."

"Oh stop." Pharya pulls away with a chuckle. "How you been buddy? I heard the good news, welcome back basically."

"Thanks and it feels good to be back around." Daniel nods. "Did you see Brian?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited to see him back man. I mean like Kendrick really deserved this after what had happened, it's almost like they are bringing back old faces." Pharya said.

"Next the Hardy Boys are gonna pop back up." Daniel jokes.

Pharya scoffs before laughing. "Yeah, right. Now that I do doubt but, hey you never know with WWE."

"That is true, very true." Daniel points with a nod as he laughed. "How's Seth doing though?"

"Doing great, he's back on the road and just back to being him the old Seth crazy Rollins." Pharya rolls her eyes. "But he did ask about you."

Daniel and her starts walking. "Yeah? Tell him to text me when he can, been awhile since we talked. You know half of these guys were in ROH?"

"Yeah, I was looking at some of them like uhhh." Pharya makes a face. "I remember you." She points.

Daniel laughs. "Right, like uhhh didn't I kick you that time."

"Exactly." Pharya laughs with him. "Oh man do you remember we ran into each other down at the show in Nashville? My car broke down and right on cue, who was coming with the rental?"

"Okay that was a funny day." Daniel points. "Everything kept happening and we ended up late for a show that canceled anyway. I think you jinxed me."

"No I didn't." Pharya starts cracking up at the memory. "You ran over something and got the flat tire. I said look out, then you said 'what?' then you ran over it anyway and I said flat tire."

"Pretty much in that order, those were good times." Daniel nods. "We are not even gonna bring up that match back in Maryland, oh boy."

"Okay I just think it was a full moon that day." Pharya says plainly.

"I agree." Daniel laughs. "A lot of crazy things happened. I think the very first time I met you is when you were at a show with Punk. You were so young and little."

"Oh stop." Pharya sighs. "Now you sound like Phil."

Daniel laughs at her expression. They both had met when Daniel was still in the independent scene and she was with her brother at times. Punk and him didn't speak much but Daniel was always a good friend to talk to and carpool with to another state. It broke her heart when she finally was able to come here and they couldn't do much in the ring together like old times.

"I didn't know Finn was here to." Daniel points out.

Pharya looks to see they were heading over to the ring Finn was by as he was talking to another Cruiserweight.

Finn looks up when he spots them. "Look who it is, hey Daniel." He just sends Pharya a nod. "Phar."

"Hey Finn." She forced an awkward smile.

Daniel and the other guy had started talking as she took it that they knew each other. Pharya sat up on the ring apron behind them to avoid really being around Finn or making eye contact. It was a weird tension between the two of them and it was pretty noticeable. They never talked since the last time that Pharya came to the Performance Center and it wasn't really any need to at this point.

The three guys started to have a conversation as some of the cameras were catching footage of it. They already followed Pharya around enough and got a bit of her talk with Daniel.

"Pharya!" Pam calls out as she walks over to them, she nods at the men. "Hey guys, come on Phar I need your help with a move."

"But your not-" Pharya was cut off by her pulling her off the apron by her arm and away from them. "Whoa, that can come off you know!"

Finn watched this out the corner of his eye and shook his head before continuing his conversation with Daniel and his friend.

"Your welcome." Pam says lowly as she lets her arm go.

Pharya sighed. "You saw that to huh?"

"Awkward with a capital freaking A." Pam nods. "Why don't you two just talk?"

"I can't really talk without Colby getting mad at that, and me and Finn talks now don't end so great." Pharya shakes her head. "I wish they did...but they don't anymore and I can't keep doing that to myself."

"You know soon both of them are going have to grow up and accept that the other isn't going anywhere." Pam gets in one of the empty rings.

Pharya follows suit, she sighs. "Same thing I said but I can't really say that without one thinking I'm defending the other."

Pam puts her hands on her hips. "They aren't making it easy for you huh? How the heck are they gonna work together in the future. Which I assume isn't until the end of the year or the beginning of next year. I mean I doubt me and Finn are coming up any time soon so you got time to fix this."

"You actually think I can?" Pharya raised a brow.

"Of course I do." Pam nodded with a smile. "In the end they both just care about you a lot."

"Colby sure, Finn right now could care less about me." Pharya waves that though off. "I saw him backstage during a live event a couple weeks ago and got the cold stare with him ignoring my hi on top of that. But that is just his way of dealing with hurt, he shuts you out and plays a good poker face."

"I have noticed that." Pam says thinking about it. "But I think that is just a front for when your near or around. Any other time he is walking around miserable to me and it all started when you two started having problems. You can't tell in the ring but out the ring is a different ball game."

"Sounds like Finn." Pharya nodded. "I guess since we are in here we can try to make our excuse look believable." She puts her phone in the corner. "Anything you wanted to practice?"

"What about the top rope double knees? I was gonna try and use that this week." Pam says.

"Great minds think alike." Pharya gets on the apron. She was starting to get on the top rope but missed her footing and fell off with a scream while hitting her foot on the way down.

"Pharya!" Pam shouts as she quickly got out the ring.

This got a lot of people attention as they jogged over to check on her. Pharya sat her upper body up with a hurt look as her ankle started to throb in pain.

"I get on those things every night, and it happens here." Pharya scoffs.

"You okay?" Pam questions worriedly as she kneels down next to her.

People started asking questions, Pharya waves them off. "Guys I'm fine. Just fell, not that big of deal."

Finn moved through the crowd of people. "What happened?" He put a hand on her shoulder as he got on one knee next to her. "You okay?"

Pharya ignored his touch and moved so his hand would fall. "I'm fine guys, seriously. Everybody falls." She tries to get up and put pressure on her foot but fell back down with a hiss. "Damnit."

"Pharya it might be sprained." Pam says. "We got to get you to the back."

"I got her." Finn goes to lift her.

"I'm good, I'll use the post to get up and limp back there." Pharya swats him off.

"Shutup Pharya." Finn rolls his eyes, he got his arms under her and lifted her to her feet bridal style.

"I'll call Colby for you Phar." Pam goes to get her friends phone.

Finn moved through the small crowd and took her to the back to get her ankle looked at. Pharya sat in the room with the doctor and Finn who didn't look to be leaving anytime soon. They iced her ankle pretty good for her.

"Please tell me something good?" Pharya looked at him as she was laid back on the examine chair.

"Your gonna be fine Ellie." The doctor chuckles. "Just a slight sprain, you just need a couple days. I told Paul and he let you go from live events this weekend to make sure its all healed for Monday."

"Thank you." Pharya lets out a relieved sigh.

"Be lucky you didn't get any higher on those ropes, could have really gotten hurt worse with the way you fell." He pats her back. "Thanks for bringing her in Finn." The doctor heads out.

"No problem." Finn leans off the wall.

The door closed as it was just the two of them left in the room. Pharya kept her look on her foot but could feel his eyes staring holes in her.

"You can go now, you know? I'm gonna be fine." Pharya finally speaks but kept her head down.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you controlled my legs Phar." Finn says in a sarcastic way. "A simple thank you would have made me leave faster." He leans back against the wall. "So now I'm not and besides I'm waiting for Pam to come back."

"You are such an ass." Pharya scoffs rolling her eyes. "Like do you get a joy of making this awkward?"

"The only one who is making it awkward is the only one who brought that up." Finn retorts. "What were you even trying to do? Oh yeah I forgot you and Pam tried to make your lie look real." Pharya brows furrowed as she finally looked over to lock eyes with him. "What? Did you really think I fell for that 'help me with a move' bit?"

"No." Pharya sighs. "I just needed to get away from you and she was right on time."

"Ouch." Finn smirks. "That was pretty mean."

"Good." Pharya shrugs.

Finn continued to look at her as he leaned off the wall and pulled up a chair. "Still got that smart mouth."

"I don't change because your not around Finn." Pharya raises a brow. "My life does go on without you."

"Yeah, miserably." Finn scoffs as he sat down.

"Don't you have a workout to get back to, your already dressed for one." Pharya scoots over a bit to keep a distance between them.

Finn sits back. "If you must know smart ass, I was here for the same reason you were. And if your butt falls off of this trying to move away from me I am not helping you, I will leave you there."

"I didn't need your help the first time." Pharya snaps. "You came over on your own."

"Because you scared me that's why." Finn admits, Pharya eyes went from her hands to him. "You piss me off sometimes but I don't want to see your hurt yourself and over me."

Pharya threw her hands up. "Get over yourself, right now."

Finn chuckled at her, Pharya cracked a small but noticeable smile. A silence fell between them as Finn noticed something that was on her neck. It shocked him a bit to see that, he never really paid any attention to her neck and was actually just spotting it for himself.

"You still got that?" He points to her silver half a heart choker.

Pharya looks down and holds up the half heart. "Of course I do. I always wear this, kinda became my good luck charm after a while."

He was still a bit shocked since the last time he saw it, he gave it to her before they lost touch years ago. They had got it when the tour had went back to Finn's hometown. He had brought it for her when she wouldn't stop looking at it through one of the windows. A silence fell back between them, he looked up to see Pharya playing with the heart piece with a smile. The only thing he wanted was to see her happy and she finally was but he just thought it would be with him.

"I remember you lost that thing the same night I brought it, I never knew a woman could have that kind of breakdown." He scoffs. "I can't believe I forgot about that necklace."

"Well it means a lot to me." Pharya stops playing with it. "And you brought it for me, I couldn't lose it that quick. Well I did but I found it."

Finn gives a slight laugh as he looked down. "...I really miss you Pharya."

Her eyes found his as she finally showed a meaningful smile to him. "I miss you too Devitt. Although I wouldn't have to..."

"I know, I know, no need to remind me." Finn stands up. "I thought your place was always with me but I guess not." Pharya smile drops into a sad frown. "But it sucks not having you still as my best friend. I messed u-"

"No I did." Pharya admits. "I chose to not finish closing one door before I opened the other so I paid for it."

"Well let's close it then." Finn says. He held his hand out, Pharya was confused but put her hand in his. "Don't look at me like that. I still don't trust Lopez, maybe never really will but he makes you happy and I like seeing that on you better then tears. But I do want my friend back."

"She wants you back to." Pharya nods.

Finn dropped her hand as he hugged her tightly, Pharya hugs his waist with a relieved sigh. "So you don't hate me anymore?"

"Never hated you, but if you're asking if I still love you then yes. I still love you." Finn closed his eyes and cradles the back of her head. "I could never hate ya."

Pharya smiled. "I still love you too ..."

* * *

 **The best friends are back on the same page? Huh I wonder how Colby will take that? Or better yet how will this affect them period? Do you think Finn really wants Pharya back as a best friend and is finally over things? Leave a review letting me know what you think and I will see you guys soon for our three part update!**


	96. Between The Lines, A Formal Introduction

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left me a review for the last chapter and I'm glad people enjoyed Seth's 24. I'm very excited to get to Money in the Bank and to slowly make my way to the Draft and Battleground because that is where things really kick off and I'm just not talking about with Finn coming up but you have Bayley, and a lot more drama and twists are coming ahead. Just be ready for it but onto the three chapter update!  
**

* * *

Finn and Pharya broke away when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Pharya calls out.

"Hey Phar." Pam walks inside the room. "Colby is on his way in here." She announces before walking back out.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Oh joy."

Pharya slaps his chest. "What did you just promise me?" Finn folded his arms across his chest, he showed a palm in defense. "Thank you."

Colby walked inside in a rush. "Hey, sorry I took so long. You okay?" He went to her side. His hat was on backwards as he wore a pair of straight leg jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his frame.

Pharya nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

Colby was about to say something else until he saw who the person was standing on the other side of her. His concerned look dropped into a frown as him and Finn stared each other down.

"What is he doing here?" Colby rolled his eyes from Finn to look at Pharya.

"Don't get your jeans in a twist, I was just helping her." Finn says.

"Yeah I kinda think you helped already, don't you think so? Cause I know so." Colby raised a brow. "Why are you even still back here?"

Finn raised a brow up at him. "I stayed to make sure my 'friend' was okay. Is there a problem with that?"

"Big problem." Colby answers as he glared back at him. "And now all of a sudden she is your friend again? Two weeks ago you wanted her to be more then that."

"Now who said anything about that part ever changed?" Finn questions.

"Guys don't." Pharya sighs as she palmed her forehead with a headshake. "Can you two just not. My ankle already hurts, I don't want a headache to top it off. Colby I fell off the apron and Finn was just the one to help me out."

"I bet he was." Colby scoffed. "Any reason to work your way back into her goodbooks."

"Her goodbooks is the only ones I really want to be in, I enjoy being in your bad ones though." Finn shrugs. "I'm not gonna leave her there in pain all because somebody is a bit jealous."

"Finn." Pharya said sternly.

"Jealous of you, okay now that's funny." Colby chuckles, Finn smirked at him. "A lot of other people could have helped her but you made sure you were right there right."

Finn scoffs with a smile as he let out a chuckle. "Wow you really are insecure with me around her aren't you? Don't trust her?"

"It's you I don't trust." Colby's voice came out stern.

Finn makes a face. "Trust issues, not good."

"Would both of you just-" Pharya raised her voice at them, she sighs. "Would the two of you not do this right now please. I can't and I'm not gonna listen to you go back and forth like children. I fell, he helped, end of it. No more of this."

Colby continued glaring at him. "Fine."

Finn scoffs at him with a headshake. "I have to get back to the ring anyway. Take care of yourself Phar, I'll text you later." He rubs her back, Pharya gave a nod but kept her head down to avoid the hole Colby was staring through her. Finn walks to the door with his hands shoved in his pocket, he brushes past Colby. "Lopez."

"Balor." Colby dismissed but kept his look on Pharya.

The door closed, Pharya finally looks up and when she did she wished that she kept her head down.

"Don't look at me like that, do not give me that I'm in trouble glare." Pharya points. "It isn't what you think."

"Oh you don't want to know what I'm thinking. Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Colby asks.

"Because you would have been freaking out and start to have an attitude like your getting right now..." Pharya trails off as she plays with her thumbs. She sighs. "Colby it's not that big of deal. I talked to him-"

"This ought to be good." Colby rolled his eyes with a scoff. He shrugs his shoulders. "So what Balor lie did he put in that head this time, huh? And what does he mean he will text you, I thought you two weren't talking."

"It isn't a lie." Pharya defends. "And we weren't but we talked and now things are better, he understands now."

"Oh give me a break." Colby gave her a serious look.

Pharya gave an eye roll. "It could happen Colby, I think Finn really does understand now but even with that he still wants to my best friend. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know Pharya, maybe it's because-" He holds up a finger. "and I'm just taking a guess here but maybe it's the fact that you slept with him." Colby points out. "The guy took your virginity, not some cup or something that you can just give back. He was your first."

"So what!" Pharya threw her hands up. "It doesn't matter if he was my first Colby, you got to let that go. Finn was my first but I will never be upset over that or wish I could take something like that back. I was lucky to lose something like that to him, you and him have your issues but he isn't a bad guy. He cared about me and that's a lot compared to some people's first time. It just so happens after that we were better friends then trying to be in a relationship. Honestly that is the reason I ran away from commitment when it came to him. I feared that after all of this, if we were to be in a relationship and it didn't work I could lose a really good friend. Why do you think I asked you to promise we would still be friends if it didn't work?" Colby sighs as he looked down. Pharya looked down as her hair fell in her face. "I lost a lot of people Colby, I didn't want to lose Finn back then and not even now. Besides he may have been the first for that..." She scratched the back of her head. "And a lot of other things that will go unnamed."

"Pharya." Colby says sternly.

"My point is that you are first for something to." Pharya looks up, Colby brows furrowed together as he looked over at her with a confused expression. "You were the first guy I stopped running from." She puts her hand on his arm, Pharya hand traveled down to lock her fingers with his. "And the guy to make me talk about my problems even when I don't want to. I left and ran from a lot of people...but not you." Colby looks down at her as she stared up at him with a smile. "You made me stay and no guy can say that." Colby stared at her, he lets out a sigh as he was in thought. "Finn just wants to be my friend again but if it is really a problem I wi-"

"No." Colby shakes his head, Pharya looks back up. "If you want to be friends with him then go on, I can't control who your friends are. But he has one time-" He holds up a finger. "one time to step out of line and that is it."

Pharya puts a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, will you both promise to stop fighting like children to?"

"Not if keeps being a smart ass little irish man." Colby scoffs, Pharya smacked his chest making him chuckle. "I'll try okay. I got no for sure promises but I will try when it comes to him."

"That is all I ask." Pharya lowers her hand.

Colby takes a hold of it. "Please stay away from high things for a while."

"I promise but not Ellie." Pharya shakes her head. "It will be good to go in a couple of days. Just a slight sprain, that's all."

"Pam made it seem like you fell off the damn roof." Colby rolls his eyes, Pharya laughs. "You scared me for a second Phar, you really did."

"I'm sorry." Pharya nudges him. "Want a kiss to make you feel better?"

"Lay it on me Brooks." Colby holds his arms out.

Pharya grinned, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. They broke away as Colby turned around to let her hop on his back. He gathered her things in his hand and took her out of the exam room.

"Did that make you feel better?" Pharya asks.

"Yes." Colby nods with a smile. "I made a lot of promises to you but now I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?" Pharya rested her chin on his shoulder.

"That your never gonna change." Colby says. "Always stay like yourself, alright? Just continue being the woman I love."

"Promise." Pharya kissed his cheek. "As long as you keep being the nerd I love."

Colby rolls his eyes. "I am not a nerd."

Pharya giggles. "Yes you are." She teases. "Your my nerd."

"Okay then I don't mind being a nerd so much." Colby says.

"See?" Pharya chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Monday Night RAW, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Renee Young in the interview area with a smile

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time. The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks and Alexa Bliss." She introduces. The crowd gave a loud reaction as both women came into view. Alexa had her arms across her chest as she had on her ring gear with her 'Little Miss Bliss' t-shirt. Ellie's title was on her shoulders as she wore a frown the entire time. "Ellie later on you and Sasha Banks go one on one for Sasha to earn her shot at your WWE Women's Championship at Money in the Bank. And many people are saying that Sasha Banks is gonna be the one to have your number tonight, what is your thoughts on that?"

Alexa brows furrowed as she stopped playing with her nails to look at Renee. "Did you seriously just ask her that?"

Ellie shook her head. "My number, my number." She repeats with a scoff. "Renee let me tell you something, you keep telling me other people's thoughts about them thinking Sasha Banks has my number. Quick thing Renee, I don't care about other people's thoughts. I never did, I got to many voices going on in this head enough so I don't even have the room to cram more things in there." Ellie says making the crowd laugh. "I mean why should I? Like Renee do you honestly think Sasha can beat me, fairly at that?"

"Uh..." Renee makes a face.

"Don't let her answer that." Alexa stops her. "You can not trust her judgement, have you seen who she's dating?"

The crowd oohed as Renee poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek.

Ellie lets out a slight laugh. "Oh true that, true that. With her taste in men we could never really trust her judgement huh?" She jerks her thumb at Renee as her and Alexa starts laughing. "Okay, okay, let's stop because that isn't nice." Alexa gave a playful eye roll. "Look bottom line is Renee, Sasha Banks does not have my number. I am already in that head of Sasha and it doesn't take much to play with somebody that has a slow developed mind like her. Now I take nothing away from her but she isn't me and she isn't worth taking this title off of me. Nobody is and NOBODY ever will be taking my title away from me. Sasha will never be able to beat me when it comes down to it, and do you know why? It's because I'm the freaking best that's why. She may have got me to tapout but that little purple haired bimbo needs to learn the difference between playful Ellie and ring mode Ellie." Her look got serious as she glared down at Renee. "Nobody makes me tapout on live TV and the real question that you need to ask Sasha, Renee, is this. Can she honestly make me tapout in a real match when a title is on the line? Or was that moment just as fake as the hair and jewelry that she has on." Ellie chuckled leaning up to full height. "I do want Sasha to enjoy that very moment that she got last week." Her smile dropped into a frown. "Because it will never happen again and after I knock my fist across her face tonight, she'll see that for herself..."

Ellie walks off, Alexa smirks at Renee with a wave as she followed after Ellie.

Renee lowers the mic with a headshake at the two of them.

 _Fan tweets_

 _How can two pretty women, be so short, with so much anger? lol #RAW_

 _I do agree that there is a difference when Ellie gets in a ring and it's an actual match #RAW_

 _I believe the Boss is gonna make her tapout tonight and at Money in the Bank #RAW_

 _Ellie and Alexa are so mean, but it's cute on them #RAW_

 _Orrr did Ellie and Alexa just make fun of her relationship with Dean. They are so bad! #RAW_

 _The Boss is ready and the Champ is ready #RAW_

 _This match is gonna be awesome because Ellie is already pissed off #RAW_

 _It's like I don't want Sasha to win against her but I do want to see that match at Money in the Bank! #RAW_

 _Money in the Bank was meant for Sasha Banks, the Boss will win to get her title match #RAW_

 _Ellie isn't Champion for nothing people, she has ways of winning #RAW_

 _Bayley tweets- I am proud of both SashaBanksWWE and WWEBrooks because I know both girls are gonna put on a hell of a show, good luck to you both!_

 _Alexa Bliss tweets- Okay Bayley I'm going to need you to chose a side you hugging freak. You can't cheer them both on and since when were you and Banks friends? #BlissCurious #DoesEllieKnow?_

 _$asha Banks tweets- I have been waiting to get her butt back in a ring with me for months, she is going down and I will get my match #EllieEraGoingDown #BossTakeover_

 _Ellie tweets- Nothing is going to make my day better by stomping my foot on Sasha Banks repeatedly. Time for the Boss to meet the Owner #GetReadyBanksie_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

Ellie was shown backstage stretching as she got a loud reaction from the crowd.

She had on her ring gear but instead of The Club vest that AJ had gave her she switched it out for a new Seth Rollins hoodie. It had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and was zipped up with the title around her waist, as her hands was taped up with the X drawn on the back. Ellie's hair was straightened out and curled at the ends as she had some tucked behind her ear.

"Somebody is getting ready for battle over here." Seth says as he walked into view getting a huge reaction from the Oklahoma crowd. "I like the new jacket by the way. Fits you very nicely if I do say so myself."

Ellie gave a playful eye roll but couldn't help but smile.

"You really need to get over yourself Rollins." Ellie holds her hand out.

Seth grabs a hold of it to pull her up off the floor from stretching. "Why should I? Your not over me." He smirks.

Ellie snatched her hand back. "Oh stop it, would you."

"Come on you need to loosen up." Seth chuckled, he nudges her arm. "Come on, where's the smile? Show me the smile." Ellie tried to get him to stop nuding her but couldn't hide her smile anymore. He pointed at her. "See there it is. I know you're still not mad about the whole talking to AJ thing are you?"

"Yes Seth, I am still mad." Ellie stretched her arm over her chest. "I told you to let it go."

"Yeah but you never said don't say anything." Seth points out, Ellie looks over at him in mid stretch. "Don't give me that 'really' look. I was just looking out for you...besides I know how much you care about those guys and they were wrong for what they said to you."

Ellie nods. "I know that." She lowers her arm and does the other one. "But I also know adding fuel to a fire does not help."

"Says to the girl that lives to push people's buttons?" Seth raised a brow.

Ellie smirks. "Yes well, when I do it I do it to the people I already dislike." She took her hand down to rest it on her hip. "My point is I know how my friends work and I will get my own payback. I just got other things to worry about so they will have to wait. But I do want to thank you for what you did, I may didn't like it but your little heart was in the right place." Ellie pinches his cheek teasingly.

"Hey, hey, stop it." Seth smacks her hands away, Ellie chuckled folding her arms across her chest. "El I got a question for you."

"Okay." Ellie nods, she shrugs her shoulders. "What is it?"

"If there is anything wrong with you, you would tell me right?" Seth questions, Ellie brow raised as she made a face in confusion. "I mean if you were going through something or felt like you were about to. You would say something to me?" He looks at her, he watched Ellie stare at him as if she was still thinking. "If you can-"

"Of course I would." Ellie finally speaks as she took a step to him, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. Seth cracked a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, he rubs her back. "It wouldn't really be a good relationship if I didn't tell you everything. There is just certain things I don't know myself yet but when I figure them out...you'll be the first I tell."

"Good to know." Seth pats her back as they pulled away. "So you ready for your match?"

"A duh." Ellie scoffs. "You coming with me? Alexa is coming and you ne-"

"I can't El, I'm sorry." Seth cuts her off, Ellie's smile dropped into a disappointed and shocked frown. "I would but I still got some things to think over when it comes to this whole Roman thing. Then I have to be on Ambrose stupid, stupid, ridiculous joke of a talk show next week. It's gonna be the first time I been in the ring with the both of them in a while so I got some thinking to do."

"Well I always come out with you when you want me to." Ellie points out.

"Mostly because you don't have anything else better to do since your matches are over when that time comes." Seth shrugs. "Look I'll bring you with me on the show next week, so we'll be together. And I will be back here watching I promise but I got to focus right now, you know? The title is the only thing I'm worried about and the most important thing on my mind. You understand right?" He asks.

Ellie gave a nod. "Yeah of course, it's the most important thing you're worried about and the only thing." She gave him a look hoping he would catch on to her words.

Seth smiles, he gave her a slap on the back as her eyes went wide. "See I knew you would, we got to get a t-shirt for you being the best girlfriend in the world already." He kissed the side of her head. "Good luck out there sweetheart, rooting for you." Seth walked off. "Your the best!"

Ellie watched him go with a sad look as she played with her nails. "Yeah, I'm the best." She rolled her eyes with a scoff as she walked off with a headshake.

 _Fan tweets_

 _*Face palms* Seth did you seriously just say that? #RAW_

 _Okay so Seth clearly can not read in between the lines, you weren't supposed to agree with her dude! #RAW_

 _Aww Ellie looks actually sad for once, Seth could have at least came out to watch her #RAW_

 _I wonder will this impact her attitude in her match now #RAW_

 _Ah geez Rollins you have some making up to do #RAW_

 _We can see AJ's words had a little effect on Seth for him to ask Ellie that #RAW_

 _At least he is still gonna watch her from backstage #RAW_

 _Ellie was being so sarcastic without saying it in a sarcastic way and Seth didn't even catch on to it #RAW_

 _What did she mean by, there is still some things she still hasn't figured out yet? #RAW_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie walked down the hall with her hood on as she was heading to the ring. She cracked her knuckles a bit as she shook her shoulders off of any unsettled nerves.

"There she is." A voice says. Ellie stopped in mid walk, she looked to the side to see Stephanie walking over to her with a smile. "All ready to go Champ?"

"Yes mam." Ellie nods. "Need anything Steph? Because if not I kinda have to, you know." She lazily points ahead.

"Oh of course." Stephanie catches on. "I just wanted to wish you a good luck from me and Hunter as well said make him proud."

"Don't I always?" Ellie smirks.

"You sure do and listen, don't worry to much about Seth not wanting to come out there." Stephanie rested a hand on her shoulder. Ellie smirk dropped into a frown as she looked at her boss. "Of course it is kinda wrong for him always wanting you by his side but he can't even be by yours this one time. I mean that is some kind of relationship goals you two got there." Ellie glared at her, Stephanie shows her palms in defense. "I'm just saying it is kind of one sided. But that is your guy so I will leave you to it, make us proud Champ." She pats her back and walks away with a smirk.

Ellie watched her go with a glare as her right eye twitched slightly. She rolls her neck along with her eyes as Ellie lets out an annoyed sigh.

 _"I hate to be that one here Ellie...but she is right. Don't you think that is one sided?"_ A familiar female voice struck in her head.

That voice made Ellie eyes turn to slits. "You're supposed to be gone." Her voice came out in a shaky mumble.

 _"And go where exactly?"_ The voice teased, Ellie looked around nervously before running a hand over her face. _"Yeah, hate to break it to you love but there is no getting rid of me. I agree that little Seth coming back scared me away for a bit but I never really left. I was still watching you like I always do."_

Ellie shook her head. "I don't have time for you right now."

 _"Oh but you will have time soon enough. Whether you like it or not, I was the one really here first. You can't run from me forever because soon I will come out and you go away until I say you can come back..."_

Ellie shakes away the threat and fast walks off down the hall. "You are really starting to get on my nerves, whoever you are."

 _"All you need to know is that I am you and you are me Ellie, but maybe it will be better if I finally tell you my name. It isn't like you haven't heard it before. Every time I come around you forget what happens and only because he makes you that is. I mean Ellie Quinn chose to let you remember the wreckage she does, which at first I thought was stupid. But I actually like that idea and since I have the power, you will for now on. But I will still officially introduce myself to give you a little piece of mind."_ Ellie continued walking as she ignored her words. _"_ _It's nice to finally meet you Ellie Brooks...I'm Cethlenn Balor."_

Ellie eyes widened as she froze in her tracks, she could feel her heart beating weirdly. "W-What?" The last time she heard that name she didn't like the meaning attached to it. "C-Cethlenn?" Ellie repeats in shock but it almost sounded like fear.

 _"I got your attention now, don't I hun..."_

* * *

 **That was chapter 96! We are getting closer to 100 chapters, Cethlenn has finally made her presence known and boy did she pick the right time to do it huh? Seth is getting a little worried and is not good at reading women's emotions as we can see. Stephanie is stirring the pot and on top of that we still have Sasha Banks vs Ellie in the next chapter. The drama just keeps on coming slowly doesn't it? Leave a review telling me what you think and I will see everyone in the next chapter that will be up later tomorrow after RAW or probably a little bit after it.**


	97. Who's In Control? Ellie vs Sasha

**Authors Note- Thanks if you guys left a review in the last chapter, something is up with Fanfiction so I can't see all of them. When it starts acting right I will read over the rest of the ones that didn't pop up on here yet but thanks. I have to say that I actually enjoyed Payback last night, I love Bayley but I love Alexa more, she is just awesome to me and funny. Anywho, we still have two chapters to get through right? Let's move it along :).**

* * *

Ellie eyes darted nervously as she paced in a small circle with her hands on her head.

"This can not be happening to me right now." She mumbles.

 _"Yeah, it kinda is. Again it's nice to meet you though."_ Cethlenn says

"Go to hell." Ellie scoffed.

Cethlenn chuckled at words. _"Already there love, already there. I mean it isn't like we are strangers Ellie, I have always been with you. In fact I was you before you were ever Ellie but that is another story. Not mine to really tell you and I honestly don't feel like it. My point is you ran from being me long enough. Now you either do this the easy way or the hard way, I'm fine with either one."_

Ellie shook her head. "I have a match, so tell me what it is you want?"

 _"I already told you what I want. I want you to stop running from me, I can help you out with a lot more things then you think. But there is just a small little catch with letting me come out Ellie."_ She says making Ellie brows furrow together confused. _"When I come out to play, I don't go back when you want me to. Only two people make me go away and one being myself but judging by my last name I think we both know who the second person is. I am not Ellie Quinn hun, I'm a whole different ball game and a different kind of person."_

"Like what, a demon?" Ellie smirks not believing any of her crap.

 _"You took the words right out my mouth."_ There was a smirk in her voice. _"And I suggest you keep you smart thoughts somewhere else because I can here them to. Were sharing a body and a mind stupid, so think before you think."_

"Listen to me." Ellie stops her. "Nobody is in charge of Ellie Brooks but me so what I suggest you do is crawl back in whatever hole you were watching me and stay there. I don't want a damn thing to do with you and that is the end of that. I don't care who you are but nobody controls me 'Cethlenn'." Ellie makes little quotation marks with her fingers. "I like Ellie Quinn but I don't like you, in fact I already hate you. So you can take you, your sarcastic mouth, and demon qualities, keep them to your damn self and leave me alone. You will never control me."

"That so?" Cethlenn questions in a challenging way.

"Know so." Ellie retorts. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to win. Your place is in my head...so I suggest you stay there." She says in a serious tone, Ellie waited for a reply but got nothing. This made the champ roll her eyes with a scoff. "Oh I forgot, she loves doing the silent treatment. If I knew saying that would shut her butt up I would have said all that earlier."

Ellie pats her title on her waist as she walks off with a smile.

 ** _Meanwhile 'In the ring'_**

The music of Sasha Banks blasted in the arena which made the crowd quickly get off their feet.

"It's Boss time!" Byron says excited. "I been waiting all night for this, what about you guys?"

"You know I have." Cole says happily. Sasha walked out wearing her signature ring gear with her gold shades. The crowd gave her a loud pop as she posed on top of the stage. "She looks ready!"

"Introducing first, from Boston Massachusetts. The Boss, Sasha Banks!" Lillian announces.

Sasha tossed her shades to the side, she smiled as she walked down the ramp showing off her rings.

"You guys know Sasha is focused tonight. She is one step away from meeting Ellie Brooks at Money in the Bank for the WWE Women's Championship." Byron says, Sasha slid up on the ropes. She holds on to them as she leans over giving a full show of her LEGIT ring to the camera and crowd. "It was last week here on RAW where we saw something that nobody has ever made Ellie do and that was tapout."

"Are you two slow for brains forgetting that it wasn't a match?" JBL argues. "So what if Sasha made Ellie tap. It wasn't a match and it didn't count."

"But you have to admit it was a shock John." Cole says. "Ellie has never taped out, she always would fight it or just pass out but Sasha made Ellie tap in the middle of that ring. I mean say what you want but that shows Sasha has a good chance of winning and becoming number one contender for the Women's Championship."

Sasha took off her coat and tossed it to the floor before getting in the ring, she spun around and hit her pose to the crowd again.

Byron nods. "The last time those two were in a ring the match ended in disqualification. We don't know who is actually the best between those two but we are gonna find out later on tonight. Sasha has a good track record and yeah Ellie is champion but Sasha may just be the one."

"The one for what?" JBL questions. "Look I am not denying what a great competitor Sasha Banks is but she is going up against the WWE Women's Champion. If she wants that title match she has to beat the same person she has to meet for that very title, that is not easy."

"Nobody ever said that would be easy." Byron said.

Sasha looked around at the cheering crowd with a smile. Ellie's theme hit cutting her's off as the smile on Sasha face had dropped into a frown.

"Now here comes my favorite girl!" JBL gets hyped with a laugh. Ellie walked out with her hood on to a loud pop from the crowd. She hits a spin and holds her arms out as she poses at the top of the stage.

"Her opponent, from Chicago Illinois. She is the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian introduces her name to a big reaction.

Ellie takes off her hood, she turns her head to the side and winked at the camera. A smirk quickly showed as she turned around and started walking down the ramp while slapping the belt on her waist.

"She is the WWE Women's Champion and she is gonna have her hands full tonight. I am shocked to see her so called sister Alexa Bliss not with her tonight." Cole points out.

"Maybe because Ellie is a fair fighting champion like I told you two and wants to beat Sasha on her own like I know she can." JBL defends. "And what do you mean so called? They were seperated at birth."

"Oh they were not." Byron argues.

"Was to, Alexa told me the story." JBL snorts.

Ellie jumped on the apron as she glared at Sasha who didn't take her eyes off her either. She got up on the turnbuckle and takes her belt off, Ellie held it up to the crowd as she held her arm out.

"Who's the best huh?" Ellie shouts and smiled when she heard them get louder.

"The woman who walked into WrestleMania with the title and left with it. Aside from that we all can agree that 2016 so far has been the year of Ellie." Cole says. Ellie jumps down and unzips her jacket, she handed her belt off as she started to take off her jacket. "The amazing things that young woman has done in such a short time since arriving to WWE back at Hell in a Cell is incredible. The only thing people are not liking is the attitude Ellie is starting to develop and maybe it isn't really her, who knows? But Sasha made it clear that she respects Ellie but will not allow disrespect from her."

"She respects her?" JBL questions. "How is coming back and attacking the poor girl respect Michael? Your just as worse as Byron over there."

Ellie took her hood off to show her cropped muscle t-shirt that had a cut design on the sides and chest. This got whistles from the crowd as she shook them off with a smile and sat on the ropes with a bounce.

"John, Ellie has been nothing but making it personal with the Boss since Sasha has come back." Cole reminds.

"Yeah, you would to if somebody showed up out of nowhere to attack you!" JBL throws up a hand. "I say it was self defense."

"Really JBL?" Byron questions.

Lillian got out of the ring as the music of Ellie started to die off. Ellie continued to sit playfully on the ropes as Sasha stood on the other side of the ring glaring at her. The two of them stared each other down as the crowd started chanting for both girls, Ellie tilted her head slightly at Sasha who's glare grew more sterner.

"Have you guys ever seen such an intense stare down?" Cole asks. "You can cut the tension and growing hate between these women with a knife."

"Do you hear this place?" Byron asks with a laugh.

Sasha and Ellie took their looks off each other to look around at the crowd that was chanting for them.

 _'Ellie Brooks! Sasha Banks! Ellie Brooks! Sasha Banks!'_ The arena chants.

"This crowd is aware of what is gonna be on the line and what will come if Sasha wins. I just don't know who they are behind the most." Cole chuckles. "Sasha and Ellie are without a doubt the two best there is on this roster at the moment."

The ref looks between both girls, he nods and signals for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"This match has officially started." Byron announced, Ellie jumps up off the ropes. "You know Ellie looked real familiar while she was sitting on those ropes like that."

"Thought I was the only one thinking it." JBL jokes.

Sasha and Ellie circled around each other carefully, they locked up and started trying to overpower the other. Ellie gets a good grip and shoves Sasha off and to the mat. The crowd oohed as Sasha fell back and up to one knee to glare at her, Ellie shrugs with a smirk as she shook it off. Ellie bounced around a bit and motioned a hand for her to come at her again.

"Sasha got a little over powered there by Ellie, don't think the Boss was expecting that." Cole points out. Sasha got back to her feet as both girls quickly locked up again.

Ellie got her in a headlock, Sasha pushed her off to the ropes, Ellie bounces off and ran to her. Sasha ducked a clothesline as she came past, Ellie stops, Sasha leans up and turns around into a hard smack in the face.

"Ooh!" Cole and Byron reacts with the crowd.

"Talk about a freaking smack." JBL says in shock. Sasha held her face as she stumbled back and fell to one knee. "That smack could be heard from the last state." Ellie smirked at this and went to grab her, Sasha got up and smacked Ellie back hard across her face. "Good grief!"

"What a payback smack and with the same authority from Sasha Banks!" Cole says.

Ellie stumbled back to the ropes, she felt her lip to make sure she wasn't bleeding before snapping her glare to Sasha. "Are you serious right now?"

"You gonna run your mouth or fight huh?" Sasha shouts.

Ellie ran, she jumped on her as both women started trading fast punches. The crowd cheers as the girls were going at it like a real street fight.

"Here we go!" Byron shouts. "Look at the power behind the blows, my goodness!" They backed up in the corner still trading blows, the ref had to come over and count while pulling them off. "This ref is gonna have his hands full."

The ref backed Sasha up as this allowed Ellie a breather, Sasha quickly ran back after her. Ellie met her with two boots to the face that sent her stumbling back. Ellie jumps on the second rope, Sasha turns around as Ellie jumped off hitting her with a dropkick to send her falling back.

Ellie crawled over and covered her.

"One!"

"Two-" Sasha kicks out quickly.

"Sasha with the kickout at two." Cole calls it.

Ellie grabbed Sasha with her as she stood up, Sasha tried to fight back but Ellie kneed her in the stomach. Sasha fell to one knee but was yanked up and thrown to the ropes, she bounces off and runs to her. Elle hit the matrix arch on her to avoid a clothesline.

"That's a move!" Byron reacts.

Ellie lifts up and turns back around. Sasha bounces off the other set of ropes and ran to her but got picked up by Ellie into a swinging la reniera backbreaker. Ellie dropped her to create space.

"What a backbreaker by Ellie!" Cole exclaims. Sasha held her back in pain as she kicks the mat and lays on her stomach. Ellie goes over and hold her shoulders down to the mat, she brings her knee down hard into Sasha's back, Sasha let out a scream of pain. Ellie ignores it as she starts to drive her knee down hard in her back repeatedly. "Now the champion is just punishing Sasha!"

Ellie kept her knee hard in Sasha back as she holds her chin and pulls her upper body back to stretch her. Sasha yells as she tries to reach for something or get Ellie hands lose but she had a good grip. The ref got down and kept asking her did she wanna give up.

"No!" Sasha shakes her head, she lets out another cry of pain from being pulled back more.

"The smartness of Ellie, weakening the back of Sasha Banks." JBL says. "How smart is that? Although the body is not supposed to bend that way."

"Not at all." Byron shakes his head. "You can say what you want about Ellie but like she said earlier, when she is in the ring she is way different. Ellie has screws loose but you can not count her out."

"Guys look at the way Ellie is bending Sasha's spine with her knee driven in her back." Cole says as the camera showed the ring.

Ellie slammed Sasha face on the mat to let her go, she drove her knee in her back one more time before standing up. Sasha tried to get up, Ellie walked on her back to get to the other side making Sasha let out a yell. Ellie smirks holding out her arms to a reaction from the crowd.

"I'm the best, like I said!" Ellie shouts.

Sasha was using the ropes to get back to her feet, Ellie ran to her but Sasha pulled the ropes down making her go over the top. Ellie went over but caught her balance on the apron, Sasha went to punch her off but Ellie blocked it and ran her head into the the top turnbuckle.

Ellie jumped down to the floor, she pulled on her legs making Sasha fall to the mat, Ellie drags her out the ring. Sasha fights back by pushing her to the apron to get a breather. Ellie ran back and blasted her against the announce table making her fall against it and to the floor.

"Now that is just power, Ellie just running over Sasha!" Cole exclaims. Ellie grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up to her feet as the ref starts the count, she whipped Sasha towards the steel pole. Sasha reversed it making Ellie go face first in the pole instead. "Oh wow!" Ellie laid splattered on the floor, Sasha held her back. "Sasha with the reversal and boy I know Ellie felt that."

The crowd cheers, Sasha got up to her feet as Ellie was still laid out. Sasha grabbed her up and threw her inside the ring. Sasha slid in behind her and hooked her legs.

"Could this be it? Sasha going for the win!" Byron says excitedly.

"She might pull off the upset!" Cole says.

The ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Ellie gave a strong kick out.

"Oh that was close but Ellie getting the kick out just in the knick of time!" Cole exclaims. "I thought Sasha had it."

"She was almost going to Money in the Banks." JBL warns. "I think Ellie being rammed into the ring post did something."

Sasha grabbed Ellie up, Ellie snatched away from her grip and brought Sasha face down and bounced it off her knee. She held her mouth stumbling forward, Ellie grabbed her from behind brought her down to bounce her back of her knee.

"Again to the injured back of Sasha!" Byron says.

Ellie slammed her back on the mat by her hair.

"Beautiful combination!" JBL praised.

"Hey Ellie! Watch the hair!" The ref warns.

"Shut it!" Ellie shouts at him. "Where were you when she was grabbing on the real stuff huh?" She fluffed her hair.

Sasha tried to reach for the ropes but Ellie put her foot on the back of Sasha head making some of the crowd boo.

"The disrespect." Byron shakes his head.

Ellie took her foot off her head and gave a stomp to her back again before yanking her up to her feet. Sasha fell down to one knee from the pain in her back. Ellie got her up on her shoulders in a fireman's carry and brought her down with a knee to her back.

"Oh!" Cole reacts.

Sasha was laid out, Ellie hooked her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-"

Sasha gave a weak kick out making the crowd cheer, Ellie frowned looking down at her.

"Ellie is starting to pull out her bag of tricks and keep working on the back of Sasha Banks. This is where Ellie becomes very dangerous, when she sees a weakness she uses it." Byron says.

Ellie rolls out of the ring and gets on the apron as she waited for Sasha to get back up to her feet.

"I feel a springboard coming." JBL said.

Sasha turned around, Ellie springboarded herself over the top of ropes and onto Sasha for a crossbody. Ellie hit it and hooked her legs.

"Springboard crossbody into a cover!" Cole says, the ref was about to count until Sasha grabbed and rolled her into the Banks Statement. The crowd started going crazy as Sasha had it locked in. "The Banks Statement! Sasha rolled it into the Bank Statement on Ellie! What's the Champ gonna do?"

"Sasha has it locked in good!" Byron exclaims. "Is Sasha finally gonna get Ellie to tap? Will she pull it off?"

Ellie kept telling the ref no and reaching for the ropes but there was nothing in her sight. Sasha leaned back with a scream adding more pressure.

"Ellie is dead center in the middle of the ring right now!" JBL shouts. Ellie moves her body so she was able to lay back and put Sasha's shoulders to the mat. "Oh wait a minute!"

"One!"

"Two-!"

Sasha let her go with a kick out.

"That is gonna force Sasha to break the hold." Cole calls it, Ellie got to her feet and went to kick Sasha but Sasha was way ahead of her and grabbed her foot. "Uh-oh!"

Sasha shook her head. "Don't think so!"

Sasha hit her with a kick to the chest that sent Ellie back and falling down.

"What a kick by Sasha!" Cole says.

Sasha got on the apron, she got up on the top turnbuckle. The crowd cheers as Ellie got up and ran to her, Ellie jumps and hits a sharp kick on the side of Sasha's head with a scream.

"Now what a kick by Ellie!" Byron exclaims. "Wow!"

"She about damn near kicked Sasha's lights out." JBL says.

Sasha fell off and to the floor as she was still stunned, the ref leaned through the second rope to check on her. When she saw Sasha was starting to get to her feet, Ellie hit the ropes and ran.

"Wait a minute, wait." Cole looks on interest. Ellie jumped over the ref and landed on Sasha with a somersault plancha to a loud rection. "Look at that!"

The crowd was on their feet as both girls were laid out on the floor, the tron replayed the move.

"If it's one woman who loves flying it is Ellie, did you see that height?" JBL asks.

"Ellie literally jumped over the ref to take out Sasha Banks." Cole says in shock. "That was amazing! But this is what you expected when you put these two women in a ring together."

The ref starts to count as the two girls start to stir, Sasha got on the apron as Ellie was using the barricade to get up. Sasha pulled herself up as Ellie was to her feet, she stumbled back and turned around. Sasha ran off the apron as Ellie was in mid turn and took her down with two knees to the chest.

"Oh wow, Sasha taking down Ellie!" Byron exclaims.

"Who's the baddest huh?" Sasha shouts as she got to her feet, the crowd cheered.

"Does Sasha look impressive now John?" Byron asks.

"I never said she wasn't you goof, I just said that beating Ellie is not as easy as people think or say." JBL argues.

Sasha picked her up and threw Ellie inside the ring, she got inside and rolled her up.

"Sasha looking for the win here!" Cole exclaims.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Ellie got the shoulder up before three making the crowd cheer in shock.

"The champ is still kicking!" JBL says happily.

Sasha looked at the ref holding up three fingers but he corrected her saying it was two. Ellie rolled over to lay on her back as Sasha had got to her feet. Sasha went over and grabbed her leg looking for a move.

Ellie got her other foot up and used both feet to kick Sasha over her into the corner with a flip.

"Oh!" All the commentators reacted as so did the crowd.

Sasha fell upside down in the corner while also hitting her neck and now injured back. She slides down to lay on her stomach as the ref checked on her.

"That was just nasty." Cole shakes his head.

"And it was smart." JBL retorts. Ellie got to her feet with a stumble, she walked over to the corner and pulled Sasha up with her while turning both of them around. "This is gonna end badly." Ellie brought Sasha face down into the second turnbuckle in the corner. "I knew it!"

Ellie moved Sasha's limp arm off her as she pulled her out the corner and covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Sasha got the shoulder up.

"And Sasha's still alive!" Cole exclaims.

Ellie ran a hand through her hair with a headshake, she got to her feet and flipped her hair back. Sasha held her back as she rolled over to the ropes and used them to pull herself up in the corner. Ellie ran to splash her in but Sasha lifted her legs and grabbed her by the head, she brought Ellie face first into the turnbuckle.

"Face first goes Ellie into the turnbuckle!" Cole says, Ellie stumbled back stunned. Sasha used the corner to get on the second rope, she jumped off as Ellie turned back around and hits a tilt a whirl DDT.

Sasha quickly crawled over and hooked both her legs.

"One!"

"Two-" Ellie kicked out, as both girls separated.

"Again with a two and a half count." Cole says.

Ellie went to throw a punch, Sasha ducked the punch and grabbed her from under as rolls her up.

"Sasha with the roll up on the champ here." Byron calls it. Ellie reversed it and used Sasha roll up to her advantage as she brought her leg up and grabs her arm to lock in the TCH. "Wait a minute, look at this! TCH!"

The crowd loudly cheers as Sasha had dropped to one knee.

"Ellie with the TCH on the Boss!" JBL exclaims. "They are in the middle of the ring and there is no way to go! Ellie has it locked in."

Sasha held a hand up to tap but shook her head as she used her legs and dragged her feet over to the ropes. Ellie dropped the leg over her neck, she gave Sasha an arm drag roll across the ring and locked it back in making the crowd erupt at the move.

"Wow!" Cole jaw drops. "Sasha was getting to close to the ropes for Ellie's comfort, she saw this and did an arm drag reversal to lock it back in! Notice how Ellie did not let Sasha arm go when she did that arm drag into a roll over TCH!"

"The instinct of Ellie is amazing! Sasha better think and better do it quick or tap out." JBL warns.

Sasha found the strength to get on both knees and lean up so Ellie's shoulders was on the mat, the ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-"

Ellie let her go and kicked out.

"Smart of Sasha Banks, that was the only to break the hold. I guess Sasha is not the only one with submission tricks up her sleeve." Byron points out.

Both girls got up to their feet, Sasha went to kick Ellie.

Ellie caught the foot of Sasha and threw it to the side to spin Sasha around. Sasha was shaken up, Ellie grabbed her from behind, Sasha was trying to fight but Ellie brought her down hitting the backstabber on Sasha and rolling it into the Banks Statement. The crowd started going crazy at her using her own move on her.

"The insult, the ultimate insult!" Cole shouts. "How would it be if you were to tap out to your own move?"

"That is not a good feeling but Ellie does the Banks Statement perfectly!" JBL says excited.

Sasha quickly hooked her feet around the ropes making Ellie break the hold at the count of three. Ellie got to her feet and waited, Sasha turned around as Ellie stunned her with a sharp roadhouse kick to the head. Sasha was stunned back to the ropes but came back with a inside out clothesline that sent both girls down.

"What a retaliation!" Cole says, the crowd cheers for both girls as they were laid out. "We knew how back and forth this match was gonna be but this is crazy. Both women are just pulling out all the stops and laying it all out on the line here tonight."

"Guys I'm starting to think Ellie and Sasha Banks aren't on two different levels, they are on the same level." Byron says. "How much pain is Sasha willing to go through to be number one contender and how much pain is Ellie willing to go through to prove a point."

Both girls stirred and started to get up as the crowd was still cheering. Ellie ran to the corner Sasha was in but Sasha side stepped her.

Ellie hit her chest on the turnbuckle and turns around. Sasha ran to her, Ellie lifted her legs to double kick her back.

Sasha caught both her legs. "Not today!"

She swung her legs to the side and punched her down so she was in between the second rope. Sasha used the corner and hit Ellie with double knees to the gut which sent Ellie to the mat.

"Sasha with the double knees!" Colle calls it. Sasha backs up getting the crowd hyped up, Ellie got to her feet and walked back. "The Boss is getting fired up!" Sasha grabbed Ellie from behind and hit the backstabber. "There it is! Sasha with the backstabber on Ellie."

Sasha favored her back in pain, Ellie was laid out next to her.

"She hit it but that back that Ellie was working on earlier is coming back into play." JBL points out.

"Yeah, I think your right John." Cole agrees.

Sasha rolled over and covered Ellie. "Here's the cover!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Ellie kicked out making the crowd react as Sasha gripped at her hair and fell to the mat in frustration.

"She was to late, Sasha was to late guys!" Cole says. "Ellie had way to much time to recover from that."

"Now the wheels are going in Sasha Banks head. What do I have to do, how to win this match and go to Money in the Bank?" Byron questions.

Sasha waited as Ellie got to her feet, she ran to her looking for another move. Ellie in one swift move had grabbed Sasha up into a flip over her shoulder.

"Whoa boy!" JBL was excited from the move.

Ellie hits the Gory bomb on Sasha to a loud reaction.

"And that was all she wrote! Goodnight Sasha Banks!" JBL salutes.

"That's gotta be it, Ellie with the Glory Bomb and now going for the cover." Byron said.

Ellie rolled Sasha over and held both legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Sasha got her shoulder up to a major reaction from the crowd and wide eyed look from Ellie.

"What!" JBL jaw drops in disbelief. "That was three, it looked like three!"

"How in the heck did Sasha kick out of that John?!" Cole questions in disbelief. "I thought that was three myself. I mean look at the impact." A replay shown.

"This shows how much being number one contender means to Sasha Banks and what the Boss is gonna do to get to that point." Byron says. "I'm in shock."

"Ellie has won a championship with that move so that just has to be the pure stubborn heart of Sasha Banks and I have to stay it is amazing. Both of these girls, putting their all into this." JBL praises them.

Ellie stands up and lifts Sasha into a seated position, she yanked her up to look at her. "Now your just starting to piss me off!"

"I think all that has done is made Ellie angry guys." Cole points out.

Ellie hooked both legs around the neck of Sasha to bring her down into a scissor leg lock. Sasha was trying to fight out of it but that just made her add more pressure. The crowd was trying to ease Sasha back into the match with claps.

"Oh you want Sasha?" Ellie questions, she turns over into a pushup position and DDT Sasha's head in the mat a few times. "Come on, let's go Sasha!" She banged her head in the mat. "Let's go Sasha!" Ellie rolls over to the right and back up into a push up position and starts to continue DDT Sasha's head in the mat. "Why-won't-you-stay-down!" She yells with each blow.

"Ellie is trying to give her brain damage." Byron jokes.

Ellie drops Sasha and crawls away from her to whistles from the males in the crowd. Sasha had little time to recover as Ellie had lifted her back up, Ellie grabs her waist and this time flips her over.

"Again with this position but this time..." Cole trails off, Ellie flipped her over and sits out as she hits the Blackout on Sasha. "Lights out for sure, Ellie with the Blackout!"

Sasha Banks was stunned before falling face first to the mat. Some of the crowd was cheering for Ellie to cover her as others were cheering for Sasha to get back up.

"Cover her Ellie!" JBL encourages.

Ellie went to move to go cover Sasha who was behind her but her body wouldn't get up or even move for that matter. She was still sitting there while the crowd and commentators looked on confused by her actions.

"I-Is Ellie gonna cover her?" Cole finally questions.

"That would be the smart thing to do." Byron said obviously. "You have a laid out Sasha Banks behind you Ellie, why aren't you covering her?"

All her hair had fell wildly in her face, Ellie stared down at her hands and legs wide eyed. Nothing was moving no matter how bad she wanted them to so she could end all of this already. It was like her body was frozen and wouldn't move but her mind was in full gears ready to go.

"What in the hell is..." Ellie mumbled.

 _"Now what was that you said about not being able to control you Ellie?"_ Cethlenn questions in a serious but playful way. _"I believe your exact words were 'So you can take you, your sarcastic mouth, and demon qualities, keep them to your damn self and leave me alone. You will never control me' did you not say that? I believe you did and oh look Ellie...I'm controlling you."_

"Stop-it." Ellie grits out as was still trying to fight back and move her body but again nothing was happening. "Knock it the hell off."

 _"Orrrr...what? I mean what can you honestly do right now?"_ Cethlenn asks. _"You're gonna lose this match because your big mouth pissed me off. I gave you a choice of which way you wanted to do this...so let's play."_

"Guys, what is going on with Ellie?" Cole asks.

Ellie found her sense come back and was finally able to move, she quickly rolled her over and covered Sasha.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Sasha grabs and rolled Ellie over into the Banks Statement to a loud reaction from the arena.

"Bank Statement again locked in on Ellie! Sasha recovered and played possum, how smart is that!" Byron shouts. "Dead center in the ring! What's the champ gonna do, is she gonna tap?"

"It looks like it!" Cole exclaims as Ellie had her hand raised. "I think Sasha is gonna do it!"

Alexa ran down the ramp to a loud mixed reaction, she jumped up on the apron and starts yelling at Sasha and the ref.

"Oh look at this, you see what I mean." Byron points out Alexa. "What happened to doing things by herself John, what is Alexa doing out here?"

"She is Byron, Alexa came out here on her own because just like everybody else she saw something was wrong with Ellie. Unlike the two of you she cares!" JBL retorts.

Sasha drops Ellie and gets up, she gets in the face of Alexa and starts to fuss back with her. Alexa put her hand in her face while looking to the ref.

"Down Alexa!" The ref shouts.

"Don't you say it like that! I am not a dog and I will smack those stripes off your shirt!" Alexa fusses at him

Sasha pushed her off the apron and onto the floor making the crowd cheer.

"The Boss still holding her own!" Cole says. Ellie got up and grabs Sasha by her hair, she tosses her to the other side of the ring.

"Keep your hands off her!" Ellie shouts at Sasha.

Alexa rubbed her head on the floor as she got up and back on the apron, Ellie was about to walk over to her.

Sasha quickly got up, she ran behind Ellie and pushed her into Alexa sending her back down to the floor hard. Ellie had little time to react as she was rolled up by Sasha who held her shorts.

"Sasha with the roll up!" Byron calls it.

"The shorts! She has the shorts of Ellie!" JBL exclaims.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" The bell sounded off, Sasha Banks theme hit as the crowd erupted.

"Sasha did it! Sasha Banks pinned the Women's Champion!" Cole celebrates.

Sasha wasted no time as she slid out the ring and went up the ramp, Ellie was on her knee in shock.

"What in the!" JBL was in complete shock. "What is that ref blind? Sasha had a handful of Ellie's shorts, she just stole a win! Sasha Banks just stole a win from Ellie Brooks and a title match! Where is the freaking justice?"

"Your winner of this match and new number one contender, Sasha Banks!" Lillian introduces.

Sasha held her arms out to a loud pop from the crowd. Alexa crawled inside the ring to tend to Ellie who got up and started yelling at the ref.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! She had my shorts, that's not a win!" Ellie says outraged. "That is a fluke win, you can not give that to her! She cheated!"

"Ellie has every right to be upset." JBL agrees. "That blind ref didn't see Sasha grab a handful of Ellie shorts to assist her. Sasha stole a win."

"Whether she stole it or not John, Sasha Banks is going to Money in the Bank to meet Ellie for that WWE Women's Championship." Cole says. "Congratulations Sasha Banks. I guess we now know who is the best between them."

"I agree." Byron nods.

"You agree with nothing. Ellie is the best because she didn't need to cheat to get this win, Sasha Banks cheated to beat Ellie. This should not even count as a win." JBL continues to rave on. "If you ask me this still goes unanswered. Sasha did not make Ellie tap and I barely call that a pinfall! Somebody call the Oklahoma police because our champion was just robbed of a win."

"Really JBL?" Cole raised a brow.

Sasha made the belt gesture around her waist. "That title is coming to the real Boss! See you at Money in the Bank Ellie boo!" She waved and teased Ellie and Alexa by making fake crying faces like they did to her last time.

Ellie held her belt to her chest as she fell to her knees shaking her head still in disbelief of what happened. Alexa kneeled down and hugged her from the side as both of them glared up at the ramp at a celebrating Sasha.

"This is not over!" Alexa points at her. "You are such a little cheater, this was not a win!" The ref was about to check on Ellie, Alexa quickly turns her attention to him. "Don't you touch her!" Alexa snaps making him quickly jump and back up.

"That bimbo is so dead." Ellie mumbled darkly as the wheels in her head started spinning while she glared at Sasha.

"Sasha pulled it off tonight but can she do it again in two weeks at Money in the Bank. Can Sasha Banks beat Ellie and become the new WWE Women's Champion?" Cole questions.

"Payback has never felt better if you are Sasha Banks." Byron chuckles. "Like it or not John, Sasha now holds a win over Ellie and at Money in the Bank she might make it two."

"Oh shutup Byron." JBL snaps. "You just dislike Ellie."

Ellie glared at Sasha who continued celebrating on top of the stage.

 _"I warned you hun...I really did. Watch next time who the hell you're talking to Ellie an_ _d I kind of like Sasha's little music to."_ Cethlenn voice faded out with a laugh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _YES SASHA BANKS WON! #RAW_

 _I knew that match was gonna be great but the one in Money in the Bank is gonna be even more better! #RAW_

 _Sasha is the new number one contender, oh yeah! #RAW_

 _Let the feud of Ellie and Sasha officially begin #RAW_

 _It was unfair but a win's a win #RAW_

 _Sasha was one step ahead of Ellie tonight #RAW_

 _I am so ready for the PPV match #RAW_

 _What just happened to Ellie, why was she just sitting there? #RAW_

 _Is it me or did Ellie just seriously blank out? #RAW_

 _I don't know what happened to Ellie but all I do know is that Sasha won! #RAW_

 _Oh now things are about to get real interesting #RAW_

 _Ellie is not happy with that win, and the fact that the scoreboard is Ellie 0 and Sasha 1_

 _Okay can we all agree that Alexa is just funny as hell lol #RAW_

 _Bayley tweets- So proud of Sasha, they both have their strange way of winning but both girls did a good job out there #Proudofthemboth_

 _Sasha tweets- I told that crazy witch I was coming for her and it was far from a joke, complain all you want Brooks but this is just getting started #BossTime #SeeYouAtMITB_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

Ellie held her title belt close to her chest as her and Alexa walked down the hall.

Alexa stopped the interviewer Tom with a hand as he approached them. "Before you do it. Let me tell you the mood she is in, she just got screwed by the fake boss wanna be a natural purple haired Sasha Banks. On top of that Sasha Banks holds a win over her head in singles competition. Ellie already punched a hole in the mat out there, do you want her to make a second hole in your face?" She asks with a smile.

Tom quickly shook his head. "N-No mam."

"Then get out of here!" Alexa points him away as Tom took no shame in leaving in a hurry as the crowd laughed. She waves goodbye. "We are gonna get along great Tom, you and me." The crowd laughed at her, Alexa turns back to Ellie with a concerned look. "Have you calmed down yet?"

Ellie sighs. "I'm fine, thanks."

"No problem." Alexa shrugs. "But what in the heck happened to you out theer? And where is that rebuild, redesign, reclaim, that ego bastard you call a boyfriend." She puts her hands on her hips in a stern manner, Ellie looks behind her as the chest of Seth appeared behind Alexa.

"The bastard is behind you." Seth answered

Alexa eyes widened making the crowd laugh. This made her slowly look back and turned her head up to look at Seth who had his arms folded across his chest to look down at her.

"Ohhh." Alexa makes a face. "I knew I smelled cheap cologne."

Ellie shook her head. "Can you give us a minute Alexa?"

"Fine." Alexa rolls her eyes as she turns back around. "I'll be down the hall if needed." She walks off eyeing Seth with a glare, Alexa coughs. "Bad-boyfriend."

"What did you just call me?" Seth drops his arms to look back.

"Nothing." Alexa sung out.

Seth rolled his eyes , he turns back and looked to Ellie. "Hey, you alright? You look pretty banged up from that match."

"Um yeah." Ellie said in an obvious tone as her brows furrowed. "Did you not see what I went through out there?" Ellie rubs her shoulder with a wince, Seth makes a face as he tried to avoid that sentence. She drops her arms when she caught on with a knowing look. "Oh my God, did you even watch?"

"Of course I watched." Seth waves it off. "I just came in during the end."

"You are kidding me right now." Ellie scoffs. "Are you serious? You couldn't come out there with me and you promised to watch but just caught the ending."

"Actually it was the part where she rolled you up." Seth corrects. "But I can tell by how you're walking that you put up a good fight and a lot of people think so to. If you ask me you were cheated out there."

Ellie looks at him wide eyed, she scoffed in disbelief. "Wow Seth, after what I been through that really makes me feel better. Wait I'm lying, oh wait you wouldn't even know I'm lying because you didn't watch!" She threw up her hands.

"Come on, I was there in spirit. Besides it is just a regular match, the next one at Money in the Bank should be better. You got this and then we will finally be the champion couple.." Seth pats her back with one of his laughs, he puts his hands on his hips. "Now I know I won't be out there for that one because of my match with Roman is after that but I'll be there in spirit again."

 _"Wow...one human being can be this stupid."_ Cethlenn says amazed. _"Huh, who would've thought?"_

Ellie shook her head and walked off with an eye roll. "Un-freaking-believable."

"Oh come on, El." Seth calls out to her. "You were supposed to laugh or at least crack a smile!"

* * *

 **That was chapter 97! Sasha pulled one over on Ellie and is now the new number on contender and got her match at MITB, the Cethlenn saga continues as she shows Ellie what she is capable of and the drama just keeps on coming. Leave a review and see you guys later this week for the next chapter!**


	98. Game Time Has Begun & A New Tattoo?

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter! Sorry this one took a little longer and that there won't be a lot of Pharya/Colby chapters but I'm trying to at least make it to the Draft and Battleground before this month is over, which I think I will. Also we are two chapters away from hitting 100 chapters and I want to thank the people that alway leaves a review. Not only that I want to say hey to my new readers, welcome to the story! Anyway, let the drama continue.**

* * *

Pharya was on Facebook Live on her phone as she walked around backstage.

"Say hi ref." Pharya says, one of the refs waved a hand behind her with a smile. She lets out a giggle and continues walking around. "As you all can see it is pretty busy back here. It's always like this before RAW, which is why I do what I have to ahead of time so I can goof around." Pharya looks from side to side. "Don't tell people that though."

"What are you doing?" A voice calls out.

"I'm on Facebook Live, come here." Pharya quickly waves a hand over to her. Dean Ambrose ( Jonathan Good ) came over to stand next to her and get in the camera.

"Your on what." He squints his eyes at the camera. "What is this Skype?"

Pharya stifled a laugh. "I said Facebook live, dude. Do you know what that is, I know your not into social networks."

"Nah, Renee does all that crap." Jon waves it off. He points a finger at all the comments popping up and the hearts flying across the screen with laughing face and thumbs up. "Wh-What is all that?"

"People are expressing their love." Pharya explains.

"Oh." Jon nods, he made a disgusted face and looked at her. "Ew."

"Stop it." Pharya rolls her eyes. "But we ship it right Dean, a girl just shipped us on here. You know along with the rest of Fanfiction and some of our fan base."

Jon nods. "Oh yeah, we ship it." He hugs her from the side. "No more Seth Rollins. It's all Dean Ambrose and Ellie Brooks."

"Who's gonna break it to Renee and Seth?" Pharya looks up.

Jon shrugged. "We'll just send them letters and go get married in Vegas. I always wanted a tiger at my wedding anyway." Pharya laughs, Jon chuckled. "Like I feel like it should be another exotic animal there. Like a girafee or something."

"They aren't that exotic." Pharya shakes her head.

"They got some weird long tongues though." Jon points out making her smirk and shake her head. "But yes to everybody watching. We ship it to, I ship it."

"I do to." Pharya nods. "Team Ellbrose."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why does your name go first?" Jon took his arm from around her.

Pharya put a hand on her hip. "Because it fits better. I'm not a big fan of the names you came up that had your name first."

"What was wrong with team Dellie or Ambrellie?" Jon asks offended.

"Um, they suck?" Pharya answers. "Like it's obvious."

"See and with that attitude, were over." Dean shows his palms in defense. "Can't ship something with someone who doesn't have faith in your nick naming."

"Hey." Colby walks over, he looks at the phone that was still live. "What's going on over here, we live?"

"You know what Rollins, I don't know how you can put up with that." Jon points to her, Pharya's jaw dropped while Colby brows furrowed confused. "She is all yours, I ship you two now." He walks off. "Didn't want it to end like this!"

Pharya slowly looked back to Colby who had his brow raised with a confused look. She picked her jaw up and flashed a quick smile at him.

"Uh...so how was your day?" Pharya asks in a sweet tone.

"It was okay but now it's just very, very weird." Colby nodded. "Why does it sound like he broke up with you?"

"Who?" Pharya ask fake dumbfounded. "Charles the ref?"

"What? No not him. You know who he was, he was just-you know what." Colby shows his hands in defense and starts backing up. "Just forget it, I don't want to know anymore. My head hurts."

"But Seth!" Pharya calls out.

"Forget it." Colby waved it off while he walked away.

Pharya slowly looks back to the live feed with a smirk. "And that world is how you play stupid to avoid questioning." She winks and gives a wave. "Bye guys!" Pharya waves with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Raw, in the ring 'On screen'**_

The camera showed a glimpse of the sold out crowd in New Orleans.

 _Kick Ass by 'Egypt Central'_ hit and played throughout the arena.

The crowd were instantly on their feet with some of their posters raised.

"Oh yeah!" JBL says excited. "That music, it belongs to our beautiful and lovely Women's Champion! It wouldn't be a party at New Orleans without her." Ellie walked out with Alexa Bliss by her side. "She even brought Alexa!"

Ellie had her belt on her shoulders as her and Alexa stood on the top of the ramp with matching frowns.

"Yeah, but neither girl looks to happy and maybe it's because this Sunday it will be Ellie Brooks vs Sasha Banks at Money in the Bank." Cole says.

Ellie wore a pair of blue skinny, wide hole cut jeans, with black fishnets underneath, and a short cropped version of a new Seth Rollins of having her hands taped up she had on a black fingerless glove, and her hair was pulled up into a pretty, neat, messy bun on top of her head.

"A match that Sasha Banks earned after beating that woman right there, Ellie Brooks." Byron reminds people.

Both girls walked down the ramp while ignoring the fans that had their hands out for them.

Alexa wore the same thing similar to Ellie except her fishnets were blue and she had on one of her 'Little Miss Bliss' shirts.

"You mean a match that Sasha stole!" JBL corrects him. "Sasha held the shorts of Ellie and stole that win from her."

"Well either way, Sasha beat Ellie and earned her shot to face her for the Women's Championship. It was one of the most best back and forth matches I have seen from two women on Raw. Although it was never one sided, Sasha still emerged victorious." Byron says.

Ellie and Alexa had got in the ring as they both had mics in their hands.

"It was a match to find out who is the best but a lot of people are saying that there is no best." Cole speaks up. "That Sasha and Ellie are simply on the same level when it comes to the ring."

"That may be true but she still stole a win." JBL retorts.

"Let it go John." Cole shakes his head.

The music died down while the cheers of the crowd could still be heard around the arena.

 _'CM Punk! CM Punk! CM Punk!'_

Alexa brows furrowed together when she heard them chanting this, she scoffed out a laugh and looked to Ellie.

Ellie plainly raised the mic. "He's gone, so shutup and let it go." People booed as this made her roll her eyes. "Oh yeah boo, right? But I bet you guys were cheering last week though right? You were cheering when Sasha got her win didn't yah?" She smiles, the crowd loudly cheers. "Yeah, yeah, and I bet you guys think now that Sasha is gonna beat me and take my title away from me to?" They cheered making her nod and drop her smile. "Okay, so let me put it to you and everybody out there watching. Sasha Banks did not win anything! She stole a win from me and you all applaud her? What did she do? Oh that's right nothing which is why you all cheer for her. You cheer for a women that keeps her friends close and her enemies closer. I mean do you all want to know the real reason me and that purple headed thing aren't friends?" Ellie asks. "It's because Sasha knows she can not manipulate me. There is no befriending me to get what she wants because I would stab her in the back before she could get me. In other words, me and Sasha are too much alike."

Alexa holds up a hand. "Um ew." She shook her head. "Do not say that."

"Well not in that way, I mean when it comes to ring mindset." Ellie corrects her wording. "See you all are cheering for the fakest person out there. Do you think Sasha Banks is like any of you?" She stifles a laugh with a headshake. "I mean the girl has cousins like Snoop Dog, Ray J, Brandy, the list can go on. Do you all have famous cousins to help you get ahead around here? Nope you don't. But my point is Sasha didn't really have to work to get in here like I did but yet she criticizes me and people like Charlotte for having the family we do. Now I can't speak for Charlotte but um hello?" Ellie waves a hand. "Yeah I don't know if anybody checked here but my family and WWE DO NOT have great history. My brothers name is the absolute LAST I would use to get in here, and here is a big fact for your Wiki page. Ellie Brooks didn't want WWE, WWE wanted Ellie Brooks." Some of the crowd cheers for this. "There is a big difference there and I think it's about time you all know that. I didn't come to a tryout because I was never interested in one or even cared for that matter. But I tell you who did care about me? William Regal, then Triple H, then Vince and so on and so forth. My point is people is that Sasha Banks isn't the only hypocrite. All of you are." Ellie points around at them as they booed. "Oh yeah you are. You say you hate the woman that barley had to work to get in WWE, that look like models, and barbies, but you cheer for half of them. I mean you guys love Trish Stratus don't you? Alexa are you a fan of Trish?" Ellie looks back.

"Not even a little bit." Alexa shook her head, the crowd booed. "Oh shut up." She retorts with an eye roll making them boo louder. "I am about sick of hearing her name along with the other one. What's that woman they keep trying to compare you to El?"

"Lisa?" Ellie pondered. "Oh no! It's Lita."

"That's right! Lita." Alexa nods.

"Yeah her and don't get me wrong, Lita is cool but um, I'm better." Ellie chuckles making the crowd loudly boo. "Sorry kids but I am."

"No, no, El don't apologize because you are." Alexa says. "I mean we are better then them. All people do is praise the two of them because they jumped off somethings and did crazy stunts. Like I could have sworn there were other women back then but did any of you acknowledge them? No instead you act like Sasha Banks and keep talking about Trish, Lita, and this stupid horsewomen thing." Alexa makes a face of disgust.

"And just to address something here, I am not apart of that." Ellie holds up a finger. "There is no five horsewomen, there is Ellie Brooks and then it is the four of them. End of story."

Alexa pats her back. "That's right, I mean who would want to be apart of a group with a bunch of failures." She holds a hand over her chest with a laugh. "Like I don't know if I'm more tired of hearing about Trish and Lita or the four of them."

"Oh it's both." Ellie nods. "To be honest I loved women like Beth Phoenix, girls like Mickie James, Gail Kim, hell I had good liking to Melina as well. My point is that yes Trish and Lita did a lot but why should I praise them all the time or call them my role models." She scoffs. "They weren't even my role models."

The crowd boos.

"Me either." Alexa shook her head making a face. "Ellie you are more my role model then them two."

Ellie puts a hand over her chest in awe. "And you are mine. You see this people, these are role models. Women like Sasha Banks are well you know, trash. She is a waste of time and my time and the fact that she thinks her win is a guarantee is disrespectful in every way. It is disrespectful to me, and to my title reign as Champion because she believes she can easily beat me now and so do all of you. But my brother been warned me about you guys, you all hype these people up when they come after me. Only for me to smack them back down into this mat and destroy all of their dreams in a three second count!" Ellie laughs. "This is funny, I mean this is really funny because you all have yet to see the real me and I promise you once you do. Your gonna wish the nice version of Ellie stayed, because I'm getting to the point where I am getting fed up with people but-" She holds up a finger. "That is to be discussed at another time, what needs to be discussed now is Sasha Banks. The bimbo screwed me out of a win and she played me but that was a big mistake Sasha, because you will not like the way I play back come Sunday."

Ellie threw the mic up, she held up her title to a loud reaction as her theme hit.

"Sasha has started the games and it looks like Ellie wants to be the one to finish them." Cole says.

"More like she will finish them, you don't play the game with someone like Ellie." JBL warns. "The girl has a mentor like The Game himself Triple H. If you don't think Ellie has something planned in the back of her mind then you and Byron are slower then I thought."

Alexa and Ellie got out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

"This Sunday it will be Sasha Banks vs Ellie Brooks and we will hear from the Boss this Thursday night on Smackdown." Byron announces. "You gotta know that this Sunday it is gonna be VERY personal between Ellie and Sasha."

"And to expect the unexpected when your in a ring with Ellie." JBL adds.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Okay, they are mean, but I'm starting to love Ellie and Alexa as friends #RAW_

 _You can't say that Ellie didn't have a point #RAW_

 _Again there is the reason I love Ellie! #RAW_

 _Our Womens Champion always speaks the truth #RAW_

 _Is Ellie slowly turning heel or is it just me? Just me? #RAW_

 _I guess Ellie is ready to play some games again #RAW_

 _So Ellie Quinn wasn't the real her? Who else is there, oh man I smell trouble #RAW_

 _Ellie and Alexa are such bestfriend goals, look at how they are dressed #RAW_

 _Sasha Banks vs Ellie Brooks this Sunday at Money in the Bank is gonna have my eyes glued to the TV #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I wanted to do this the right way but Banks will not embarrass me anymore, see you soon bimbo #GameTimeHasBegun_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alexa and Ellie walking around backstage to a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Did you see the look on that kids face when you said you were better then Lita?" Alexa asked with a smirk. "I'm talking priceless."

Ellie shrugs. "Why hide the truth?"

"Right." Alexa nods. "Speaking of truth..."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I am a natural brunette."

Alexa made a face. "What? Oh no, not that." She waves it off as both girls stopped at a catering table. "I wanted to ask you something else."

"Oh okay." Ellie picked up a water with a nod. "What is it?" Ellie opens it up and takes a sip.

Alexa was about to ask something until she saw a tattoo on Ellie's side that she hadn't ever seen before. Considering Ellie wore a lot of crop tops, if it was there before then she would have saw it. The tattoo was almost like sharp teeth going in sharp like circle with some weird writing around it.

"Forget what I was about to say, El?" Alexa continues to stare.

"Yeah?" Ellie raised a brow.

"When did you get that?" Alexa points to her stomach.

Ellie eyes slowly casted down to the direction. "Get what?"

"That." Alexa pokes the tat. "I never seen that one on you and why does it look like that?" Her eyes squinted as she got closer. "Almost look like some demon writing."

"Huh, it kinda does." Ellie shrugged carelessly. "I always had that."

Alexa shook her head. "No you didn't."

"I can assure you I did." Ellie nods. "You just never paid it any mind, I mean I forget it's there sometime myself."

Alexa folded her arms across her chest. "Uh, huh. What I also want to know is what happened in your match with Sasha. You never told me and I could tell it was something, I mean you had her beat right there."

Ellie smirked lowering the water. "I did but I guess it just wasn't supposed to happen. Of course I'm upset about losing but sometimes you have to lose to gain better you know?"

"No, no I don't." Alexa shook her head. "What are you even talking about? You telling me you lost on purpose?"

Ellie opened her mouth to say something, she closed it and nodded with a smirk. "You know what. That is exactly what I'm telling you."

Alexa eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure your okay Ellie?"

"Trust me." Ellie put a hand on her shoulder. "I am better then I have been in a long time." She smirks, lowering her hand, she starts to walk away. "Come along, we have a talk show to go join."

Alexa dropped her arms with a groan. "But I don't wanna." She drags her feet to follow after her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I never seen that tattoo before on Ellie either, I knew I wasn't seeing things #RAW_

 _Ellie has a mysterious tattoo? #RAW_

 _Who loses a match on purpose? That doesn't sound like something Ellie would say #RAW_

 _Is it me or does that tattoo look familiar? #RAW_

 _I got a bad feeling come Money in the Bank #RAW_

* * *

 **Leave a review and check out the next chapter!**


	99. The Ambrose Asylum

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, I don't really have an A/N for this chapter. Just to answer a question, I will be doing live reactions of the Draft like it was done on Total Divas. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Later, 'In the ring'**_

The small Ambrose Asylum set was setup in the ring as Dean Ambrose was talking to the crowd.

"A lot of questions are gonna be answered this Sunday. Can John Cena hang with the new era?" Ambrose questioned as this got a mixed reaction from the crowd. "Will Charlotte ever be the same without Ric Flair? What does Chris Jericho sound like when he falls off a ladder? Will Ellie and Alexa just admit their real witches? Who's better, Roman or Seth? A lot of questions are gonna get answered this Sunday, Money in the Bank this Sunday but that's in Las Vegas Nevada. And tonight we are here, in New Orleans." The New Orleans crowd gave a loud reaction to being mentioned. Dean smirks and quirks a brow. "So let's get right down to business and welcome my guest, up first, the scum of the earth, Seth Rollins."

Seth Rollins music hits as the crowd gave a mixed loud reaction.

"Quite the introduction." Cole says.

"Yeah, nice decor." JBL rolls his eyes. "Did he just just call him the scum of the earth?"

"Uh yes he did." Byron nods.

Seth Rollins walked out to a good reaction from the crowd. He flexed his shirt a bit to the crowd as he laughed, Seth held a hand out.

Ellie and Alexa walked out to a loud reaction, Dean made face of surprise.

"Oh yeah! Now it's a party in New Orleans." JBL quickly gets happy. Ellie took the hand of Seth with a smile, he pulls her in to put an arm around her. "Team Rollie is in the building! For those who don't know I am a huge Rollie supporter."

"Trust me, everybody knows." Byron nods.

"You hush Byron." JBL shushed him. The three of them start walking down the ramp together to head to the ring. "I love seeing Ellie more then one time in a night. Seth Rollins and Ellie Brooks are the future power couple, haven't you heard? Might have to tell Maryse and Miz to move on over."

Dean claps for them as they stop at the bottom of the ramp.

Seth motions a hand to Dean's setup with a laugh. "Is he serious?" He looks over at them.

"Your friend dude." Alexa walks past him.

"Pretty much what she said." Ellie follows behind her to the steps.

"You two can at least act like you want to be out here." Seth calls out as he followed behind them. The two of them just waved him off and proceeded up the steps.

"She is such a good girlfriend, I'm pretty sure Ellie is ready to see Seth win back the title he never lost in the first place." JBL says.

Seth jumped on the apron and opened the ropes letting the two of them inside first. Dean continued to clap for them, Ellie looked around at his talk show setup with a headshake.

Dean nods when Seth got in the ring and gave him a half hug. Seth made a face at this and brushed off his touch, Dean walks over and hugs both Ellie and Alexa who went wide eyed and turned their looks back into frowns..

"Good to have you guys." Dean pats their backs.

"W-What in the?" JBL jaw drops. "What is wrong with that lunatic?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Seth pushes him back and away from Ellie and Alexa. "Do. Not. Touch." He brushes off their shirts. "You both are burning those shirts after this."

Alexa lifted the hem of hers with a face of disgust. "Way ahead of you."

"Dean maybe missed Ellie and I guess he just didn't want Alexa to feel left out." Cole chuckles.

"He has no right to touch either of them." JBL retorts. "Especially not Ellie."

"Nothing but love here on my show dude." Ambrose says.

Seth points a stern finger at him. "Keep that crap over there." He grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her and Alexa with him to go get a mic as his music died down.

"Forgive them, they three of them weren't held enough as children." Dean waves it off to laughter from the crowd, he motions a hand back to the ramp. "And now of course, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns." The crowd starts to loudly boo.

Roman's theme hit.

Seth glared at the ramp along with Ellie and Alexa who weren't big fans of him either. Roman walked out and down the ramp, he stopped at the end to look at who was in the ring.

Ellie sighed. "Look if you need me, we'll be over here." She walked back to the ropes near the ramp.

Roman walked around the ring to go up the steps and get inside through the other way. Ellie had her belt on her shoulders as she sat up on the ropes with her legs crossed. Alexa simply leaned back next to her to watch.

"Why are we out here again?" Alexa scoffs.

Ellie rest her head on her closed fist. "Support Blissy, support."

Seth walked across the ring to stand a little ways in front of the two of them. Dean got in the middle as Roman was standing across from Seth with his title belt. The music died down so the cheers of the crowd could be heard, people were very excited from seeing the three former Shield members in a ring together.

"Man so much history between all three of these men." Byron says.

It was a silence between all three of them but Dean wore a grin the entire time as he was enjoying this. The crowd started up a small chant for them but it slowly died down as some of them were mostly booing Roman.

"Not exactly The Shield reunion I was thinking about but it's kind of one, I guess." JBL says unsure.

"It is a lot of bad blood, between all three of them." Byron said. "You know Seth Rollins hasn't forgotten that bad history that Ellie and Roman has. I mean that just has to add to the fire of him being back."

"Oh you mean when Roman speared the defenseless woman? Yes Byron we all remember that, go remind Seth Rollins next." JBL motions to the ring.

Byron quickly denies. "I really rather not bring that up to him or Ellie."

"This is great huh?" Dean chuckles, he looked between his two former brothers. "This is fun. Wait a second, Ellie do you and Alexa need anything? Water, juice, a shrink? Straitjackets?" The crowd laughed while Alexa and Ellie glared at Dean, Ellie's eye slightly twitched in annoyance. "Enzo was right about that eye thing but I'm gonna take that as a no." He looks back between Seth and Roman who dirty frowns have yet to move from each other. "Alright let's get right down to it, alright. This is a talk show, I got a talk show now, it's a pretty cool deal." Seth rolled his eyes, Dean turned to him. "Seth. You suffered a devastating injury to your knee and the world wants to know. How is the knee?"

Seth raised his mic. "Have you not watched my special on the WWE Network?" A bit of the crowd cheers as Dean makes a guilty face as if saying 'not really' in so many words. "I'll take that as a no but for your information my knee is one hundred percent ready to go." Seth looks back at Roman as he says this.

"Good." Roman nods.

"Good, good, that's good to hear, that's good news." Dean agrees. "What about your face? Does your face hurt?" He asks.

"No." Seth brows furrowed confused. "What, what are you talking about?"

"Cause it's killing me." Dean says, Ellie and Alexa both snorted out laughs at the joke.

The crowd laughed, Seth rolled his eyes throwing a hand up as Roman chuckles at this.

"Every time, always get him." Dean says with a chuckle, he points behind Seth. "Even they think it's funny. Hey El! El!"

Seth did a double take. "Since when do you call her El, hey."

This got Ellie's attention as she raised her head.

Dean points. "Was that a good one or is was it a good one?" He asks her.

Ellie sent him an air five, Seth caught it and pretend to put it on the ground and plant his foot on it. Ellie gave a playful eye roll, Alexa shook her head with an amused smile.

"You two cut it out." Seth points back at them.

Ellie put a hand up in defense. "He made the joke man."

Dean smirks and turns his attention back to the side. "Now Roman." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "What about you brother? How's the big easy treating you?"

Roman nods and lifts the mic as the crowd started to boo. "Pretty good." He looks to the crowd when the booing got louder. "It was a little mix but it was pretty good on Bourbun Street last night."

"Having a good time? So your having a good time in New Orleans." Dean nods and turns back. "What about you Seth? Having a good time, have you tried the ninety nine cent margaritas?" Seth rests a hand on his hip with an irritated look. "I mean they give you a headache but there still good. Ask your girl back there, I never knew one chick could party man! Whoo!" Ellie eyes widened as the crowd cheered, Seth slowly turned his glare back at her. "I mean don't even get me started when she got on the mechanical bull dude." Seth snapped his head over to him, Ellie quickly got up and marched over to Dean. "It was just all kinds of crazy, her hair was just a swinging I mean I thought she was one of the dancers at one point." Ellie came to his side and started whispering in his ear. "Then she straddled the chair and put her leg-what." Dean stops and listens to her. "Seth didn't know you went out? You snuck out because he was being a idiot? You want me to stop repeating what your saying before you put your foot where?" The crowd laughs, Ellie whispered to him again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Ellie walked off with a sigh. "Nevermind it wasn't her, wrong girl." Dean says. "But Seth let me just tell you. The tattoo Ellie has going up the back of her thigh is." He made a 'okay' sign with his fingers. "Very nice, I know you saw it."

Ellie holds her backside as she snapped her body back at him. "Dean!"

The crowd laughs as Cole and Byron had snorted out laughs.

Dean made a confused what face, he looked back to see Seth glaring from Ellie until it landed back on him. "Oh what? I didn't seduce her, relax. I mean tried but." Ellie palms her forehead while Alexa made a face at the thought. Seth shook his head as he looked off to the side. "Oh come on sour puss." Dean nudges Seth. "Don't be such a party pooper, Ellie was having fun, she's young and hot, what do you expect? And this is a talks show, relaax." Dean did a little dance as Seth was just giving him a look. "Nobody's gonna jump out of a big gift box and beat you up or anything, chill out." Seth rolled his eyes. "Calm down, give us a smile. Have some fun, I mean we haven't all been together in a ring together, in how long? I mean we use to have so much fun in the ring man." Seth almost cracked a smile but held it back, Ellie raised a slight brow when she noticed this from him. "Chill out." Dean says in calming but teasing tone. "Don't be such a party pooper."

A smile was working it's way there but Seth continued to fight it as he shook it off. The crowd started a _'Party Pooper'_ chants as this finally got a smile from him.

Alexa moved over and whispered to her. "Does he miss them or something?"

Ellie titled her head in curiosity. "I...I don't know."

"Hey, I am not a party pooper." Seth holds up a hand. "You know what we did have some good time." Dean nudges his arm playfully. "Alright you don't got to do all that. You know, New Orleans, the super dome, right across the street. WestleMania, a couple years ago, right?." The crowd cheers. "It wasn't too bad. We took out those oldies the New Age Outlaws and Kane, it was a pretty good time.. And hey what about London, right? The helicopter? We flew in and wrestled the Undertaker and Team Hell No. That was pretty awesome right?" Ellie watched the look in Seth eyes when he was reminiscing and for once saw something different when talking about old times with Dean and Roman. "Hey, hey, Roman, dude, what about that sushi train in Japan? The little one with the conveyor belt that went around." This made Roman nod with a slight laugh. "Your right we did have some good times. Or what about that time we found Ambrose unconscious by that dumpster." Dean hands lowered, Alexa and Ellie raised a brow and looked at Dean. "What town were we in? Was it Salt Lake?"

"I don't remember." Dean scratched his head.

Roman nodded with a chuckle. "It was Albakerky."

"Albakerky, that's what it was, Albakerky." Seth nodded. "Fine, fine, your right Dean we did have some pretty good times, it wasn't all bad. You know what." He thought about it for a second. "The best times I ever had in this ring...were with you guys." The crowd cheers for this as Dean and Roman nodded in agreement.

 _"Ouch."_ Cethleen voice came through in her mind after being quiet the whole day. _"I know that had to hurt. But look at how happy he is just talking about it Ellie? It's crazy how when Triple H and you came in the picture...all that happiness went away. What a shame."_ She tsked as it sounded like she was shaking her head. _"I mean you have to ask yourself now that you heard and seen it for yourself. Could you really give him that happiness back? Or are you just in the way now? Just a small distraction from what he really wants back...the old him and old friends."_

Ellie eyes stayed glued to the floor with a saddened look, nobody noticed but she slowly backed up against the ropes. Alexa caught this out the corner of her eye and was on alert when she saw her friends mood switch quickly.

Seth shook his head. "Nah, nah, we won titles together man. We traveled together and the six man tags we had are legendary. What about that one with the Wyatt Family at Elimination Chamber." Dean and Roman agreed with nods. "Or the two we had against Evolution, not to shabby. I mean we sent big Batista packing, I mean, come to think about it. Dave kinda owes us a favor cause he's a big Hollywood star right?"

"That's what I keep saying." Dean threw up a hand, Roman let out a slight laugh at him.

A 'Bootista' chant started up making them look around at the crowd amused.

"Hey look, foreal though, foreal." Seth speaks up again. "The best time I ever had in a ring with you guys...was when I took a chair and put it in your back." He spat making the crowd give a loud mixed reaction, Roman and Dean gave him dirty looks for this. Hearing this made Ellie look at Seth weirdly. "And look Dean I know you weren't there but this was a Shield moment to. How about at WrestleMania when I stole your moment, cashed in the Money in the Bank contract. And became the first member of The Shield to hold that World Heavyweight Championship, huh?" Seth smirks. "Those were some good moments right?" He teased with a smile as he started laughing like he usually does.

Dean sarcastically laughs with him. "Come on guy, calm down, calm down." Roman took a dangerous step too him making him put a hand on his arm to keep him back. "Easy there fella. Let's not have one of those shows, let's get back on track. I got business here alright. Let's talk about Money in the Bank this Sunday. Roman, World Heavyweight Championship match, big title defense, what can we expect?"

"The big dog walks in as champ." Roman starts to speak, the crowd booed over him. "The big dog walks out as champ."

Seth snickered at him as the thought of him walking out with the belt was hilarious to him.

"That's a interesting way to put it champ. Because Seth Rollins believes that you are not the rightful champion." Dean says. "Believes he never lost that championship. Seth is that how you feel?" Dean offered his mic.

Seth took his look off Roman to turn his head to Dean. "Did he ever beat me for that championship?"

"Okay I know I didn't really explain the rules to you but this is my talk show, alright? And I ask the questions." Dean corrects Seth who just gave an eye roll. "So Roman how do you feel about that?"

Roman looked down at his belt. "If your the rightful champ. Then why do I have this?"

The crowd gave this a mixed reaction, Roman took a step but Dean got in between him and Seth.

"This is about to get real ugly." Alexa smirks.

"Real ugly, real quick." Ellie sighs with a nod.

Dean gives a slight laugh. "I just explained to Seth here buddy, I ask the questions here alright, kind of my deal, okay." He backs him up. "Seth, why does he have this?" Dean points to the title.

Seth took a second. "He's got that because my knee gave out for carrying this company on my back for the last year!" He shouts as the crowd cheered behind him in agreement. "And you know what? While I was gone, he earned it. Because if I'm not mistaken, at Survivor Series, he beat you." He points to Dean who gave a shrug and nodded. "Couple months later he took care of Sheamus. And then at the biggest WrestleMania of all time, you beat The Game Triple H." Ellie eyes narrowed down to the floor when his name was mentioned. "So yeah you earned it big man. But one thing you haven't done is beat me and do you know why? It's because you can't beat me, because I am better then you, because I am two steps ahead of you every step of the way! And there is nothing you can do about it and you know what we are a lot alike, but their is one big difference." Seth holds up a finger. "You couldn't do that without me." He points to the title on Roman's shoulder. "If I wouldn't have held your hand all those years in The Shield, you'd be nothing. If I wouldn't have gotten hurt and have to vacate that title, you would have never won it. And everything I accomplished, I did it all on my own. All the risk and gambles I ever took I did it all on my own and at Money in the Bank. I'm gonna take back the title that I never lost, on my own!"

This made the crowd cheer in agreement.

Dean looks over at Ellie before back at Seth still a bit shocked at his words. "On your own? Okay, so there's gonna be no J&J Security, no Authority..." Seth glared at Dean with a serious expression. "No corporate Kane? Or crazy over there and no not the blonde one with the pink hair, I mean the brunette with the tattoos."

"Oh stuff it!" Alexa shouts at him.

"Watch it a-cup." Dean points, Alexa jaw dropped making Ellie fight back a laugh and just hug her from the side. "My point is Seth. Are you sure you're not gonna need any marines or navy seals, to help you this time."

"No, no, he's right." Roman interjects. "He screwed me on his own, he broke up our group on his own. And you didn't just break up The Shield man. You broke up a brotherhood, we were your boys, we were your friends." Seth looked away when he said this. "We had your back, we were the only ones in this company that had your back. And for what? Greed? Lime light, which one? To be famous? To now get a girl." Ellie raised a brow at Roman for saying this. "Yeah I get she stayed with you through the bad but is she gonna have your back like we did when things get crazy in this ring? You don't know where her loyalty lies because it isn't with you, it's to the person that brought her here." Seth continued looking at the floor but his eyes did flicker over at Ellie for a second. "Look who brought her in here? Think about that for a second before you go making your enemy closer you then you think." Ellie brows furrowed about what Roman was trying to say. "But I guess that's it, you wanna be the man, you wanna walk around here and call yourself the man. You want the spotlight, well your gonna have the spotlight on Sunday because you're gonna be on your own in the ring with me. And after Money in the Bank they aren't gonna call me 'The Guy' because I'm the champ. They are gonna call me 'The Guy' because I beat you."

Seth and Roman got in each other faces with stern look.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, this Sunday live on the WWE Network, Money in the Bank. The World Heavyweight Championship on the line. And the question will be answered, who's gonna walk out WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Will it be Seth Rollins?" Dean points, the crowd cheers as Seth gave a slight smirk. "The man who claims he never lost his championship. Or will it be Roman Reigns?" His name got a loud mixed reaction. "The guy, the champ, who's it gonna be? Or." Dean catches their attention as they looked at him. "Or, what if I win the Money in the Bank contract..." The crowd gets loud at the thought as the camera shows a glimpse of the briefcase. "And whether it's you." He points to Seth, his finger travels to Roman. "Or whether it's you, I cash in that same night and I walk out WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"He's joking right?" Alexa looked up at her friend.

Ellie quirked a surprise brow. "I can't say it isn't possible."

Seth drops his mic at the thought and waves off the crazy assumption as Dean's music hits.

"Let's go!" Seth sits on the ropes. "I'm done with this, come on."

Alexa and Ellie both got out of the ring. Dean and Roman dropped their mics as the two of them started talking.

"And it could very well happen." Cole says. "It could happen on Sunday." Seth was about to get out but instead ran back to push Dean into Roman and send Roman flying out of the ring and to the floor. "Wait a minute!"

"Whoa, whoa." Byron reacts in shock.

Ellie and Alexa looked on a bit shocked since they thought the plan was just to leave.

Seth stomped away at Dean, he yanked him up but Dean took him down to the mat and started punching away crazily at him.

"Now Ambrose taking down Rollins!" Cole reacts, Roman slid in the ring and threw Dean off Seth. "And now the champ back in the ring." Roman turned around into a waiting Seth Rollins, Seth kicked him in the stomach and set him up for a Pedigree. Seth had to let him go to duck a clothesline from Dean, he turned back around into a Superman Punch. "Superman Punch to Rollins!"

Alexa winced with a slight hiss. "Yeah, ouch."

Seth was laid out face first on the carpet as Roman stood over him. Dean yanked Roman around and kicked him in the stomach.

"And now Dean Ambrose!" Cole says.

"Uh, oh." Byron knew what was coming next.

Dean set him up and hit Roman with Dirty Deeds to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Could it be Ambrose standing tall at Money in the Bank?" Cole shouts excited.

"Could you imagine?" Byron asks.

Dean threw his sign back and looked up at the briefcase as his theme hit.

Ellie and Alexa walked over to the other side of the ring where Seth was still laid out. He let out a groan as he rolled over to the edge of the apron by the two of them. The two of them just looked down at him as Ellie put her hand in her back pocket with a sigh.

Alexa leaned over, she tapped her cheek. "Yeah your gonna need to ice that later."

"Shut-it." Seth points.

Ellie smirked with a shake of her head. "I told you not all sneak attacks work, you should try listening to me for once."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Seth rubbed his jaw. "Would you just help me?"

"Mmm, I don't know." Ellie pouts. "Can't you do it all on your own Sethie? That's what he said in there, did he not?"

"Oh he did." Alexa nods.

"Okay seriously, make yourselves useful, would you." Seth holds out his arm.

Ellie rolled her eyes and let him sling his arm around her shoulder to get him out the ring and to the floor. Seth stood up and used Alexa on the other side as they took him around the ring and backwards up the ramp.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Who knew Ellie could party lol #RAW_

 _A mechanical bull, Ellie straddling a chair, who else wishes they were there? #RAW_

 _If they partied like that in New Orleans, imagine Vegas lol #RAW_

 _Dean is hilarious but I'm with Seth on winning this Sunday #RAW_

 _I mean Roman can't really blame Ellie, she came a lot later #RAW_

 _That segment with them were funny but I'm still with the champ #RAW_

 _This thing is getting more and more personal #RAW_

 _With all this drama, I'm sure Raw's ratings is gonna be high for a while #RAW_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie walked out of the trainers room with a sigh as she had a bag of ice in her hand. She closed the door behind her and went to walk ahead but stopped when she saw who was in front of her.

"What do you want?" Ellie brows furrowed together.

The camera moved to show Dean across from her as he got a loud reaction.

"I came to get some ice for my hand." Dean showed her his hand. "Your boyfriend has a pretty hard head, which I kinda already knew. But who's that ice for?"

"Seth." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Turns out Alexa was right about him needing to ice that spot after all."

"Oh right." Dean nods, he stopped and raised a brow while making a confused face. "Wait, we are talking about the spot Roman punched him in right?" He questions.

"What in the-yes Dean!" Ellie states, he nods and puts his hands in his pocket. She sighed stroking her nose with an eye roll. "I don't have time for you anymore tonight. Excuse me."

"Wait." Dean stopped her.

"What?" Ellie steps back to face him.

"You alright?" Dean puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Peachy." Ellie smacked his hand off. "That it?"

"No." He puts his hand back on her shoulder. "I mean are you really alright? I saw your look out there with some of the stuff he was saying, kinda looked a bit hurt."

"I'm not hurt." Ellie shook her head and slapped his hand off again.

Dean puts his hand back. "Eh, I think you are."

"No I am no-would you stop!" Ellie knocks it off again. "I just never saw him look so happy when it came to you and Roman. I mean I watched before I came to WWE and when he was with the Authority he looked fake happy and even with all that success. But with you and Roman and how he was talking about old times with you guys, he just looked like he could be himself again. I'm just starting to really question why he did what he did to you guys."

"Because he's stupid." Dean shrugs, Ellie gave him a look and quirked a brow. "Okay and you have to think who was buzzing in his ear. The same guy Roman was talking about, Triple H, the little puppet master of them all along with the puppet maker, his wife." Ellie looked down. "They promised him things and gave him things that he wanted, helped him reach his goal quicker."

"But for what if your not happy with yourself anymore?" Ellie questions. "I just wish he would stop thinking about it like that and be happy with himself again. He tries to cover it up by telling himself what he did was worth it but I just don't see that anymore. I don't think he's happy right now... but maybe some of that is me to."

"Your joking right?" Dean raised a brow. "I think when you came around he got better then who he was before. Look if you want some real advice, which I hate giving by the way. But since it is you I will give you a pass, so my advice is to just talk to him about it."

"But how do you make somebody see something clearly if they are still blinded but what somebody put in their head?" Ellie questions.

Dean shrugs. "You make them see." Ellie sighed but gave a nod as she folded an arm over the other. "Look it's gonna be alright."

"Wish I could agree with you." Ellie forced a smile.

Ellie walked away, Dean watched her leave with a sad look.

Dean brows furrowed, he scratched his head a bit. "D-Did she always have that tattoo?" The crowd laughs as Dean just shrugs it off and heads in the trainer's room. "Yo Josh! I need some ice man!"

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

"How long does it take to go get ice?" Seth paced holding his jaw. "Did you text her?"

"Five times already." Alexa continued playing with her nails as she leaned on the crate. "Relax, she probably had to wait." She pulls her hand back to look at her nails. "I so need a color change it is not even funny."

"I swear this day couldn't get any worse." Seth threw a hand up. "And Ellie obviously doesn't care that I'm in pain back here."

Alexa leaned off the crate with an eye roll. "Okay, that's it. Ellie might didn't want to say it because she had Sasha Banks to deal with, so I'm gonna do it. But you need to stop complaining like a female."

Seth looked at her crazy. "Excuse me?"

"You been doing nothing but staying on her bad side, you didn't even watch her match last week. Not only that but Ellie did and why I do not know but she came out there with you tonight even after you did that to her. You know for somebody that wanted her so bad, I'm starting to really wonder about you." Alexa folded her arms across her chest.

"Wonder what?" Seth dropped his hand with a glare.

Alexa shrugs. "Wonder if you really wanted Ellie or did you just want her because you didn't want somebody else to have her?"

"Nah, nah, don't you pull an Ambrose on me." Seth wagged a finger. "I care about her and I'm sick of you all criticizing me on the way I treat her when it is none of your business."

"Oh it is all my business because she is my friend, which oh, makes it my business." Alexa corrects him. "You know we wouldn't have to criticize you either if you were doing what you were supposed to as her so called boyfriend. Like your not even paying attention to her-"

"Maybe because I have to focus on getting a title back." Seth reminds her. "She can wait until Sunday, if she cared about me she would understand that. That title is the only thing I'm focused on right now and when I get it back I will focus on Ellie."

Alexa nodded her head at him. "Alright, one day you'll learn."

"Learn what?" Seth asks.

"That you never know what you have until it is gone or better yet, taken from you." Alexa glared

Seth and Alexa both had a stare down between each other.

Ellie walked over. "I got your dumb i-uhh, you two okay?"

Alexa smirked. "Yeah, were good. I'm gonna go but I'll catch up with you later, El." She backed up and walked away.

"See you." Ellie lowly waves as she walks over to Seth who kept his confused but still hard glare on Alexa. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Seth looked back down at her, he took the ice out her hand. "Thanks, took you long enough by the way. My jaw was killing me back here."

"Well it wouldn't be if you didn't do what I told you exactly not to do." Ellie folded her arms across her chest. "I mean I think you should just really think about Sunday."

Seth rest the ice pack on his cheek. "What about it?"

Ellie shrugs. "I mean mostly watch your back, if you win I mean somebody could come out from Money in the Bank and cash in. I'm not just saying Dean but anybody period and the-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Seth stops her. "First off it isn't 'if' I win anything. I am gonna win and no offense here Ellie but I was called the Architect first. I know what I'm doing and nobody is gonna be that stupid or successful with their stupidity to cash that briefcase in on me. Dean isn't cashing in a thing on me."

"Okay but I'm saying that what goes aro"

"I don't care sweetheart." Seth puts a hand over mouth. "I don't wanna hear your crazy theory." He quickly took his hand back with a disgusted face. "Did you seriously just lick and bite my palm?"

"Keep it off my face." Ellie says. "But look I really just think you need to do is listen to me for once b-"

"What I need is for once is for you to knock it off." Seth ends the discussion, Ellie looked at him a bit taken back. "I beaten Roman before and I can do it again. The same goes for Dean and any of those Money in the Bank contestants. So I would appreciate it if you stop trying to tell me how to win back a title that was never taken. I get your champion now but let's not forget who's title reign is longer right now." He points a finger in his chest.

Ellie shook her head with an eyeroll. "You know what, whatever." She picked up her title. "I'm done with it."

"Thank you." Seth scoffed. "You should have been done with it."

Ellie walked off, he shook his head and went back to icing the side of his face. Seth looked back up when Ellie marched back over to him with a frown, she sntached the bag of ice out his hand and opened the bag up.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Seth asks, Ellie dumped all the ice out. "El! Hey come on I need that." Ellie zipped it back up and palmed it with a slap on the side of his cheek before angrily walking off. Seth took the now empty ice bag down and rubbed his cheek in shock. "Ouch." He hisses out. "Was that all really necessary?" Seth calls out.

* * *

 **Looks like things are getting worse and Cethlenn just keeps stirring the pot to make it worst. What will happen come Thursday night on Smackdown and at Money in the Bank? The drama just keeps coming and doesn't seem to be getting any better for Ellie or even Seth for that matter. I guess we will have to wait to find out but do leave a review and I will see you guys soon!**


	100. Everything Is About To Change

**Authors Note- Thank you guys for the reviews that you left for the last two chapters, also hello to my new story followers. Again I am glad that people are liking the build up to things so far as we make our way to Draft Day, Battleground, and of course to find out which show Ellie will officially be on. I can guarantee that what I have set up will be very interesting as well. But I have a three chapter update for all of you as the second chapter, YOU ARE GONNA WANT TO READ. I say this because it was requested/an idea by a reader and I actually thought of it to be a good one. So enjoy the new update, don't be shy my new readers to leave a review. And enjoy this three part update.**

 **Btw: HAPPY 100 CHAPTERS TO MY STORY! We did it guys!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed short black combat boots, it traveled up to show WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks.

Ellie was rocking all black, she wore black skinny jeans tucked in her boots. She had on a black button down collared shirt with a couple buttons undone at the top to show her choker, a black belt and pair of black fingerless gloves. Ellie had on a fitted black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. All black nail polish showed on her nails along with her tattoos on her arms and fingers.

The sight of her got a loud reaction from the crowd.

Ellie had her hair curled out in a new pretty style as it was parted to the side with her smokey gray and black makeup. It was weird seeing her in all black and makeup but the crowd enjoyed this as she even got whistles from the men in crowd.

"Well, well." A voice says.

Ellie stopped typing on her phone, her eyes casted up to look and see AJ Styles with Gallows and Anderson by his side. She just ignored them and adjusted the title on her shoulder as she went back to looking at her phone.

"Excuse me, champ?" Karl snaps his fingers. "Your old friends are talking to you, are you deaf?" Ellie smirked at that comment. "Oh so your not."

"What you need to do is look up when your elders are talking to you, little girl." Gallows says. Ellie sighed as her smirk dropped but she continued to ignore them. "Your phone isn't that important. What is it some little love text from Seth?"

"No it can't be that." AJ shook his head. "Have you seen those two lately? Some power couple." He jokes with a laugh as Gallows and Anderson joined in. "They get into an argument ever day. Which proves that I was right and that's what happens when you chose that over your friends." Ellie lifted her body to stand up straight but kept her gaze ahead. "I tried to tell you what kind of guy he is. I mean what kind of boyfriend can't come out there and support you? But he expects you to come out there. That's ass backwards." Ellie looked off into deep thought. "Do you hear me talking to you? Hey!"

Ellie finally turned her head slowly to look at them. AJ eyes almost widened at the look she gave them as it was one he hadn't seen in a long time. Gallows and Anderson caught this and had to take a step back as their wide eyed looks matched AJ's.

"You boys look like you seen the devil or something." Ellie says with a playful smile as she tilted her head. "Come on now. My looks aren't that scary. You would think I'm the Dullahan coming to steal your heads or something." She raised a brow amusingly at their reactions. "What?"

Karl questioned. "Ellie?"

Ellie smirked at them as she looked back ahead and walked off down the hall. "It was good seeing ya three."

They watched her go with looks of shock, Gallows and Anderson looked at AJ who was still speechless.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Okay first, loving the all black on Ellie. But second, that was very weird #Smackdown_

 _The Dullahan, what the hell is that? #Smackdown_

 _Why were The Club looking at Ellie different, what's going on? Somebody fill me in! #Smackdown_

 _All black should really be Ellie's color because wow! #Smackdown_

 _It was good seeing them? But she sees them all the time, right? Why would she say that? #Smackdown_

 _Ellie was suprisingly...quiet #Smackdown_

 _The Club looked at her like they were staring at death in the eye or something #Smackdown_

 _Something is off about Ellie, I like her hair though but still, something ain't right #Smackdown_

 _It is amusing when Ellie gets more of a reaction out of people from her being quiet #Smackdown_

 _There is some weird things going on around there #Smackdown_

 _AJ wasn't wrong about what he said, Seth isn't really doing his job #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I was barley listening to AJ but it was very nice to see that little soccer mom and his two little boys. #NoOffenseEllieHasBetterToDo_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

Sasha Banks music continued to blare through the arena as she was making her way down the ramp with a smile.

"This Sunday I can assure you it will be crazy." Mauro says as the jumbo tron showed the poster for Sasha and Ellie. "It will be a match to remember when the Boss, Sasha Banks goes one on one with the WWE Women's Chapion, Ellie Brooks."

"A match in the making." Byron agrees. Sasha got in the ring and hit her pose to cheers from the crowd. "Ellie and Sasha took each other to their limits last week on Raw. Imagine how it will be with the WWE Women's title on the line. In her mind, Ellie says she is best women's wrestler to lace up a pair of boots and if you ask me the chip on her shoulder has grown a lot bigger since being here."

"As well it should Byron." King interrupts. "Ellie has been doing everything she said she would do. You can't deny that everybody that has came against Ellie, she has took them down. The only women to outsmart the Queen Charlotte and take the title off of her. She is the one that walked into WrestleMania as champ and left, there is no reason she shouldn't have that chip."

"I agree, Ellie is very talented." Byron nods. "But so is Sasha Banks and Sasha says that Ellie's success is getting to her head and is tired of Ellie looking down on everybody."

"Well those are the perks with being champion, you can do that." King argues. "When nobody is shutting her up or taking the title off her shoulder, you can't really blame her."

"You have to admit King, Sasha has done very well when it comes to Ellie's mind games and staying with her." Mauro says. "The reason Sasha has this match is because she beat Ellie."

"By holding a fistful of her shorts in the process, which should have been an immediate decision reversal." King says. "I'll tell you what, Sasha Banks better get ready. I adore the Boss just as much as you two, but a pissed off Ellie is something scary."

Byron agrees. "I'm with you on that. If you ask me, there has been a change in Ellie's attitude. One day she is herself and the next day she is something very different, I honestly don't know how to put it."

The music of Sasha died down as the cheers of the fans continued.

"Sasha Banks, who was screwed out of her chance to win that title by Ric Flair himself. She looks to finally take the title that she says has always belonged around her waist and not Ellie's." Mauro said.

Sasha lifted the mic with a smile as she looks around. "You guys are making sure your head huh?" They cheered making her chuckle, she shook her head. "You know this week on Raw, I watched Ellie make her little statement about me. But then the little witch and Alexa did something disrespectful that they can't take back. Ellie walked out here and tried to say she is better then two women who I look up to, better then Trish Stratus and Lita." People booed making her nod. "That's exactly what I said because where she gets off saying that I have no idea. If you ask me the whole Ellie and Alexa needs to be just thrown in the trash." This got a mixed reaction from the crowd. "Ellie keeps calling herself the best but she isn't, she isn't the best because she has never beaten me. But I beat her." Sasha smirks, the crowd cheers for this. "I beat her and at Money in the Bank, the Boss is going to make that tattooed freak tap out like I had her doing before. This is my year and I know it is but my year doesn't start until I have that belt around my waist. Ellie wants to keep disrespecting legends, veterans, and the current women back there?" She wagged a finger and shook her head. "Nah, not anymore because this isn't her era it's mine!" The crowd cheers. "And when I say it's the Boss time I mean just that. I don't care if I have to go through Ellie and Alexa at Money in the Bank, I will do it. So to those two little witches, because I know both of them are watching this." Sasha looked to the camera. "Guess what? On Sunday, I'll get that title and you can Bank on that my pretties."

This got loud cheers from the crowd, Sasha smiled and leaned up.

"Sasha, hey Sasha!" Ellie's voice came from the tron. The crowd cheered as she appeared on the big screen backstage. "Up here stupid, look over here." Sasha frowned as she slowly turned to look at the tron with a glare. "There we go. See now I know that after a while, a good dog does listen." People oohed as Sasha looked at her angrily, Ellie smiles at her reaction. "What's the matter? Something wrong with you, you look mad."

"The only person that's gonna be mad Ellie is you this Sunday. What I find really funny is how your up on that screen then in this ring to say all that you're talking to my face." Sasha says. "But I figured that much since the only thing you are good at is attacking people from behind and using that little pink haired witch to your advantage. I don't know what you promised her but you and her are both stupid if you think I'm gonna take disrespect from either of you." Ellie continued to stare at her amused. "You are not the only talented one back there sweetheart. Just because you have that title, it doesn't give you the right to keep running your mouth and downing other girls. I will smack you back in your place Sunday and take that title away from you. And I will send you packing back to Chicago to your brother, your sister in law, and their little dogs." People oohed.

Ellie blinked a couple of times with a smile. "Okay, so I stopped listening like halfway through that." The crowd was a bit amused at this, Sasha glared at her. "But I do assume I was supposed to be offended by your words. So to spare your feelings I will pretend I heard and pretend to be offended by whatever you just said." Ellie waves it off. "You know I personally do not care that you want to be the one to stand up for a couple of losers. More power to you sister." Ellie made a fist. "But I for one do not care about them, I do however know they are more smarter then you. See because smart people, stay away from me. Smart people, don't play me and don't screw me over and think they don't get consequences for their actions!" Ellie took a deep breath, she sighed and calmed down as she forced a smile. "But then I had to simply to remind myself that you are not smart. You were told you before Sasha but I think you need to be reminded again that, you-do-not-know-me." She says slowly to her. "I can not express that last part to you enough. You wanted to play games with me, I do not play games, but I sure as hell like to finish them. And this game will end."

"Your damn right it ends." Sasha says. "Unlike other girls back there Ellie, you know your little mind games do not work on me. Nothing is taking my focus off Sunday or that title around your waist and I will keep coming until I get a hold of that belt."

"Yup I know. But Sasha, you know I went through your things in the locker room. You should really keep that bag closed by the way." Ellie pulls a picture out her pocket and shows it to the camera. Sasha looked shocked, the crowd reacted as they saw it was a picture of Sasha, her fiance, along with her brother and mother. Ellie looked back at it with a sneaky grin. "Aw look at that, don't you guys look so happy?" She sighed with a headshake. "I wonder will they still have these enchanting bright smiles come Sunday? Oh I just hope they are gonna be there to pick you up after I beat you down, well pick up what's left of you that is. But maybe they might see what I do and just leave you there to die in your own failure. Maybe that soon to be husband of yours will see how pathetic you are and move on to." Ellie took a lighter out her pocket as she stared at the picture with a cold glare. "See Sasha, Sunday...I will personally welcome you to my home, to my world. And in my home, of course there are demons, but actually, the demons you meet there..." She scoffs lightly with a smirk. "They aren't demons at all, in fact they are just reflections." Ellie flicked the lighter to burn the bottom of Sasha's picture. It caught flames quick and started to grow. "Reflections of who we really are. And you know, no matter how hard we try to fight them..." Her head tilts. "they always win. They win because they are apart of who you are and they are always the ones in control...but nobody ever sees it." Ellie slowly shook her head. "Demons just sit back, watch, and wait until they know it's time to make their presence known to the world. But they aren't all bad." She pouts a bit. "They protect you from what they think is going to hurt you and make sure that never again will you hurt because of some idiot. By some lost soul who doesn't see your worth anymore or see how valuable you really are." Ellie grits out the last part but soon cracks a smile as she lets out a small sigh. "Yeah, there are more to demons then a human mind is aware of. But I should warn you of something Banks. My demons are something you have never seen nor experienced before, but come Sunday Sasha..." Ellie looked at the camera out the corner of her eye. "Everything...is about to change."

Ellie dropped the burning picture on the floor and walked away. Sasha glared and got out the ring in a hurry as she started to run up the ramp, the lights quickly shut off as the crowd cheered.

The lights came back on, the crowd cheered in shock as even the commentators were in shock. Sasha looked around nervously until she turned around and almost jumped at the sight.

Ellie sat in the center of the ring with one of her legs propped up. Her chin rested in her palm as she had her elbow rested on her knee.

"Now that is downright creepy." Byron reacts.

Sasha glared Ellie down as her chest heaved in and out in anger but it was also out of shock.

Ellie raised a brow with a smirk at her reaction, she rubbed the title in her lap. A slow laugh escaped before she started going into a fit of laughter in the middle of the ring. The tron showed the still burning picture of Sasha's family on the floor backstage.

Sasha shook her head at her as she slowly backed up the ramp and onto the stage. Ellie lifted both hand high in the air before brining them slamming down on the mat. As she did, fire shot up from the stage and ring post. Sasha held her head and dropped to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Mauro exclaims. "Fire coming out from the stage."

"It almost burned Sasha." Byron says worriedly.

Ellie watched this with a wide grin and tilted her head amused as the fire died down along with the lights. Sasha looked back ahead at her wide eyed in shock.

"Guys, this is not Ellie." Mauro says. Ellie bit her nail as she giggles and starts to slowly laugh again. "I don't know who it is. But it isn't her."

"Yeah, what was that about Ellie's mind games not working on Sasha Banks?" King questions.

"This is beyond Ellie's mind games King, this is something way different." Byron says. "I do not know what it is and I'm not sure I want to at this point."

Ellie continued laughing, she winks at Sasha as the screen went to black.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy sh*t Ellie pulled a Kane! #Smackdown_

 _That woman is freaking crazy #Smackdown_

 _Her demons? I'm not sure I want tot meet them either #Smackdown_

 _Oh hell no, that girl has offically snapped #Smackdown_

 _Best womens segement on Smackdown ever! #Smackdown_

 _This Sunday is gonna VERY personal #Smackdown_

 _Ellie's promo was just to dark to be her, does this mean Silent Ellie is back? And we finally get her name? #Smackdown_

 _I don't know what the heck just happened but I freaking loved it, this Sunday is gonna be real interesting #Smackdown_

 _This chick is on something, but it makes me love her even more #Smackdown_

 _Demons? Does this mean Finn Balor is finally coming up? Is he involved somehow, I wanna know! #Smackdown_

 _I think we are finally seeing Ellie's personal demon, I love it! #Smackdown_

 _This just got more personal #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- I warned her, you aren't gonna like when I play back with you Sasha. Sad to say you have seen nothing yet honey #JustWaitOnItBanks_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie hummed to herself, she happily walked down the hall with the belt on her shoulders. Her other hand rested in her back pocket.

"Crazy." Dean approached her in a rush. Ellie looked at him wide eyed as she took a step back. "Hey, I gotta ask you something, and why are you looking at me like that?" He asks as Ellie simply raised a brow at him, Dean shook his head. "Whatever. But look I need to know if you still have that number to that cousin of yours that tows cars. I'm trying to get Kevin's, Chris, and Alberto's cars towed, like today." Ellie continued to look at him crazy and confused. "Okay maybe you didn't hear me." Dean clears his throat. "I need!" He starts to yell.

Ellie stops him by clamping a hand over his mouth. "I heard you the first time. Do not shout in my face, I really do not like that. For god sakes your yelling is worse then a damn banshee." She took her hand down. "Now as much as I would love to humor your stupidity, I don't have time. Maybe you haven't noticed but I kind of have a 'low tolerance' today for bull crap."

"No I noticed." Dean nodded. "I just didn't think you would be so easily manipulated."

"Manipulated by what?" Ellie raised a brow. "I assure you that everything you are seeing is a hundred percent me."

"I never asked you if it wasn't." Dean points out, Ellie lowered her brow to give him an amused smirk. "Exactly. So does Rollins know about your little 'low tolerance' today?"

Ellie scoffed. "Please, if it isn't about that title, he isn't worried about it." Dean gave her a pitiful look as she said this. "I don't know what your looking at me like that for. I told you I was fine, there isn't anything anybody has to worry about. I'm still in control up here." Ellie taps the side of her head with her index finger. "So don't worry about me, okay? I'm a big girl Ambrose...and I can fight my own demons."

Dean shook his head. "Can't fight what you already are."

Ellie lets out a slight laugh. "Again, don't know what your talking about." She pats his shoulder and starts walking off. "I'll text ya that number Ambrose, good luck at Money in the Bank this Sunday hun!"

Dean was about to go after her but sighed and shook his head. When an idea came to mind, he nodded his head and walked off in the other direction in a hurry.

* * *

 **That was chapter 100! Let's hear for it 'Straight Edge Sister' who has finally reached a hundred chapters and man was it not easy by far. We are approaching Money in the Bank, Ellie is starting to act more weird? Is it really Cethlenn or could it really be Ellie, what do you think? & Dean has a plan? I guess we will have to see what that is about, see you guys soon for the next chapter coming out either tonight or tomorrow morning but be on the lookout. Do leave a review, and see yah real soon!**


	101. Vegas Night Before MITB Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter! I don't really have a note for this chapter but I just hope people like the next two, enjoy!**

* * *

"Pharya!" Mercedes shouts as she exited the bathroom putting on her earing. She walked across the hotel living room into the other bedroom. "Are you ready yet?"

"Oh yeah! I'm real ready!" Pharya calls out from behind the closed bathroom door. "Can't you tell?"

Mercedes lowered her hands and puts them on her hip in a stern manner. "Do you have to be a sarcastic bitch?"

"Kinda my thing!" Pharya calls out. Her phone went off on her bed. "Can you see who that is for me and answer it?"

Mercedes groans and rolls her eyes, she saw it was Colby and answered it loudly by the bathroom door.

"Hello, Pharya Brooks sex line. This is her naughty secretary Amber speaking, how may I help you?"

"The hell!" Pharya shouted from the bathroom.

Mercedes smirks as she heard Colby laughing on the other end of the line.

 _"I guess everybody needs a side job."_ He jokes. _"You guys ready yet? We're about to hit the Vegas strip and head to the place."_

"Well we would be ready Colby. But Pharya is taking forever!" Mercedes shouts the last part at the bathroom door.

"Oh blow it out your whistle." Pharya says plainly.

Mercedes jaw dropped, she turned her attention back to the phone. "Don't be surprised if you see the cops at our hotel room because I'm this close to ringing your girlfriend's neck."

 _"I know that feeling."_ Colby agrees. _"You guys can just meet us at the club down the street. Renee and the other girls are on their way up to walk with you guys."_

"Alright." Mercedes nods, a knock came on the door. "I guess that's them now. We'll see you guys there and if Pharya is not with us..."

 _"I'll explain it to Phil."_ Colby sighs.

Mercedes giggled. "See you guys soon." She hung up the phone and tosses it back on the bed. "Pharya if your not out here in five minutes then your a dead woman."

"Then what's the point of me rushing then?" Pharya calls out.

Mercedes shook her head as she walked out the room and across the small living room and kitchen in the hotel room. She looks through the peephole before unlocking and opening the door to let the girls in.

"About time." Ashley walks inside. "I was roasting in that hallway."

"You already wearing a jumpsuit Ashley." Rebecca followed her. "Hey Banks."

"Sorry, are we late?" Renee asks.

"No, the only girl late is still in the bathroom." Mercedes closes the door.

Ashley plopped down on the couch.

"Pharya is still getting ready?" Renee looks back.

"Only because she got up late, after I told her not to sleep late." Mercedes says.

"Give her a break, she's jet lagged." Rebecca waved it off. "A live event in two different time zones. I would be more tired to, I'm surprised she's actually going."

"Had to beg her." Mercedes brushed her hair. "They got her working live events, interviews, talk shows, charity events, visiting children's hospitals.."

"Geez." Renee makes a face. "Has she had a break?"

"Nope." Mercedes shook her head. "Of course she is gonna look everybody in their face and tell them she's fine. I don't even recall her going home yet for the past couple months, she has been to busy."

Rebecca sat on the arm of the couch. "I hope she doesn't get stressed out because of all of that. I forgot how much being champion can take out of ya."

Ashley sighed. "Yeah, our schedules do get more hectic then a normal WWE Superstar. Things pop up here and there and you have to do them. Kinda surprises me none of the former women got strung out." Rebecca whacks her arm. "What? I was just saying, it's a shock."

"I bet she'll feel better after having a night out in Vegas with everyone. Although Money in the Bank is the next day so she can't do much." Renee reminds. "But it'll be good for her."

"Same thing me and Colby had to tell her." Mercedes nodded. "He's kinda worried about her to."

Rebecca waves it off. "Pharya's gonna be fine, she doesn't take more on then she can handle."

Ashley nods. "Yeah." She thinks about it. "I mean the worst thing that could happen is she becomes a lack of sleep, cranky, stressed out evil bitch."

Rebecca fake smiles. "Always looking on the bright side of things aren't yah?"

"It's what I'm here for." Ashley nods slowly.

"Sorry, sorry." Pharya walks out her room in a hurry. "I would have been ready sooner if somebody wasn't rushing me."

"Is that how I made it seem?" Mercedes raised a brow.

"Uh yeah." Pharya said in a duh tone.

"Good." Mercedes walked back to her room.

Pharya stuck her tongue out at her as she put her leather jacket on the chair. She wore dark blue holed skinny jeans, a black shingle halter top that shows a bit of her stomach. Along with a pair of heeled black knee high boots, her choker and matching black watch. As some of her hair was pulled back in a chinese bun, the rest stayed out with a couple of strands as she had black chopstick sticking out the top.

"Alright sexy." Ashley claps.

Pharya smirked and shook her head at her. "Let me guess, she had a drink before she got here?"

"Two of them." Renee held up two fingers.

"You only saw to huh?" Rebecca questions as it was clear she saw more.

Ashley points. "Hey, judgement free night."

"What are you, Planet Fitness?" Pharya raised a brow.

Rebecca groans. "God, I hate their gym and commercials."

"Now, now, I think they are very creative." Renee says. "Kind of like the Food Network commercials. I really like those shows."

"You would Betty Crocker." Ashley says bluntly, Renee jaw dropped as Rebecca and Pharya shook their heads. This made her wave her hand. "Sorry Renee, intoxicated mouth speaking."

"It's fine. Oh yeah I invited Lana, I hope that's okay." Renee looks at them.

Pharya nodded. "Cool with me."

"What's cool?" Mercedes walked out with her purse.

"Lana coming with us." Rebecca answers.

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Mercedes agrees, she points back at Ashley. "Behave."

"I'm always behaved, thank you." Ashley retorts. "...It's Rebecca you gotta worry about."

Rebecca shook her head. "Is not."

Pharya chuckled. "Come on, is Lana gonna meet us there?"

"She just texted and said she's waiting downstairs." Renee says.

"Well let's go then." Mercedes heads to the door.

Ashley got off the couch with a sigh, Pharya grabbed her purse and jacket as she followed her friends out the door. The girls went downstairs and met up with Lana before walking out on the Vegas strip.

"So how does it feel being home for a PPV?" Pharya asks Renee. "I know it felt good sleeping at home and not at a hotel."

"Oh you have no idea." Renee sighs.

"You know I feel like we should only have shows and PPV's in the superstars hometown, is that selfish?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Rebecca chuckles.

"Nah." Ashley waves it off.

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys Ellie, I did not feel like staying in my room tonight." Lana expresses.

Pharya smiled. "No problem and it's Pharya outside the ring and away from cameras."

"Gonna take a while." Lana smiles. "I'll get the hang of it."

"So how do you two like Total Divas?" Mercedes asks.

"I like it." Renee nods.

"It's something different and the fans really like it, they lost their minds when they got a glimpse of you and Sasha on camera." Lana says.

Pharya chuckled. "Only because they know it's a one in a lifetime moment."

"Come on Pharya, your never gonna do it?" Renee questions. "Like never ever?"

"I got way to much on my plate as it is." Pharya shook her head. "I know how much they want to know but this girls outside life stays a secret. I guess because it's the only peace I really get and I'm not really concerned about being on a tv show unless it's to guest star."

"Yeah." Rebecca agrees. "It's just weird when the only peace you get is when you have to be followed by cameras. Besides, you guys are doing a good job without us."

Lana laughs. "I guess your right about that."

They walked into the large building and took the elevator up to the top view club that Renee and Jon had told them about. Once up top they went down the hall and through the door as it was already loud music throughout the place and it had a pretty star night scene on the ceiling.

"Okay, now this is nice!" Mercedes looked around amazed.

"Knew you guys would like it!" Renee had to shout over the music.

"Can any of you spot the guys?" Pharya looks through the crowd of people. "Ashley can you see them?"

"Oh yeah, ask me because I'm the tallest and have on heels." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Their in the V.I.P section ahead."

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes. "Thanks Ash."

All of them moved through the crowd of people to head up the small set of steps. A balcony pool side could be seen outside as there were people out there and on the second level partying. The girls went over to the V.I.P area to see Colby, Jon, Chris, Anderson, Gallows, and a couple of old Indy friends that Jon and Colby knew.

"About time!" Jon calls out to them, he gets up and helps Renee in. "I thought we were gonna have to start without you guys."

Renee looked at all the drinks on the table. "Uhh, looks like you already did."

"Took your time huh?" Colby offered a hand to Pharya.

"Thanks, and hey it takes time to look like this." Pharya motioned to herself.

"Conceited ain't the word for that one!" Chris points.

Pharya chuckled and hugged him, she walked over and hugged Jon, Gallows, and Anderson before having a seat next to Colby.

"You guys didn't waste your time." Mercedes points to the drinks.

"Oh this is nothing, we just ordered more." Chris waved it off. "We got a drinking competition going on."

"Oh boy." Pharya shook her head, she pointed at Karl. "I know it was you that came up with it."

Luke puts his hands up in defense. "Hey, your boyfriend agreed to the game."

Pharya looked back at him with an amused smile. "Seriously?"

"It's been a while." Colby shrugs.

"And he has sure been making up for that time to." Chris patted his back.

"You guys are drunk already." Lana says.

"More like warming up." Rebecca scoffs.

"I got the next game." Ashley put her hand up.

Mercedes look over at her. "Really?"

"Yup, Pharya you with me?" Ashley asks.

"Gonna pass on this one." Pharya shook her head. "I'll cheer you on though."

"Guess it's gonna be Ashley and Renee against me and Lopez over there." Jon sits up.

"Oh this is gonna be fun to watch." Chris takes out his phone.

A couple more trays of drinks and shots got put at the table along with a sparkling bottle. Everyone was having a good time as the drinking games were getting more fun. A couple more people from work had showed up and joined in, they got Pharya to drink a bit against Rebecca in a drinking game. The girls spent half their time dancing and going back and forth between the table and the dance floor.

There was a couple of fans that spotted them and the girls were nice and took pictures with a couple of them. As soon as they did, more people came to get pictures. Pharya did what she could but had to get away for a bit as she didn't want to do anything else for work tonight.

All the girls went back to the table when they had finished up.

"You guys had the mob down there." Luke joked. "Glad ours had came earlier."

"Thank god for that." Jon scoffs.

Colby noticed somebody missing and saw Pharya's jacket next to him. This made his brows furrow together in confusion.

"Where's Phar?" He asked.

"She's right-" Mercedes looked back but had to look all around her. "She was just with us. You guys seen Phar? I thought she was right behind me out there."

"I think she went to the bathroom, I'll go check." Rebecca jogs off into the crowd.

Pharya walked out from getting a breather outside as it was just what she needed before going back inside. Her head had felt a bit heavy, she walked over to the bar and got a water as she figured it was from the shots.

A guy looked over and was in shock. "No way, your Ellie Brooks from WWE." He points.

Pharya lowered the glass with a smile. "Sure am. You a fan?"

"No not really, my best friend is." The guy looked around. "You mind if I get a picture with you for him?" He asks taking out his phone.

Pharya forced a smile. "Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks." He walked over and took a selfie with her.

"That good?" Pharya asks.

"Yeah, thanks." He nods his head and lowers his phone but his arm never dropped from around her shoulders. Pharya noticed this making her brows furrow together. "So who are you here with?"

"Friends from work." Pharya answered sternly. "Uh do you mind moving your arm now?"

"Oh come on, even girls as famous as you come here looking for something right? I mean it is my friend's birthday today to, you could always come back and party with us." His hand started going down her bare back.

"Watch your damn hands." Pharya quickly pushed him back with a face of disgust. "The heck is your problem?"

"What?" He smirked. "That little tough girl thing is a gimmick anyway, I can help you with some of that anger though. I;m sure big brother Phil won't mind." The guy took a step.

Pharya stepped back with a glare. "How do you know my brother?" An arm came around her waist making her jump in and was about to move. Pharya looked up to see the arm belonged to Colby who kept his glare on the guy, this made her relax a bit.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Colby asked. "You know him?"

"No." Pharya shook her head.

"Relax man." The guy put his hands up in defense.

"Don't tell me to relax." Colby shook his head. "I was to far away but I know I saw it right when she pushed you. Did you touch her? What, you didn't understand her the first time when she gave you the brush off?"

"Not my fault your girlfriend is a little tease." The guy scoffs.

"What?" Colby dropped his arm to take a step in front of her.

Pharya grabbed his arm. "Colby, no."

The guys friends came behind him. Pharya eyes turned to slits at one of the guys that were there as just something about his face looked familiar.

"Something wrong?" The one who Pharya was staring at had spoke up as she now gave him a more suspicious look from his voice.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Luke says walking over with Karl.

Even though it was four against three, the guys clearly didn't like their chances now as Luke himself was a pretty big guy.

Both of them glared at the guys before looking at Pharya.

"You alright?" Karl asks her.

"I'm good, the one in the middle there just doesn't know his boundaries." Pharya glared at the guy.

"He better start." Colby says still glaring at him.

One of the guys shook his head. "Come on, we gotta go anyway." He started pulling his other friends away with him. "This ain't worth it."

They all watched them leave.

Luke scoffs. "I guess they got cold feet, you alright kid?" He pats her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Pharya nods with a smile.

"It was about to be just like old times in here." Karl shakes his head. "We'll see you guys back at the table, come on man." They headed off.

Colby made sure the other guys were out of sight before turning his attention back to her. "You sure you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Pharya nods. "I just forgot how the club life is since I haven't been here in awhile. Thank you for helping me out there though."

Colby put his arm around her, Pharya locked her hands with his. "Come on so we can go back."

"You still wanna party after all that? We can go back to the hotel if you want." Colby says.

"No I don't want to ruin your night, come on." Pharya nudges him. "I been hit on like that in a bar before Colby. Only the guys I ran into at local bars actually wanted to fight, these guys didn't want to."

"Mostly because of Luke." Colby jokes. "The guy is two people in one."

"Very true." Pharya chuckles.

They headed back to the table with everyone to enjoy the rest of their night. Pharya had zoned in and out as her mind was still on those two guys from earlier. It was weird that he addressed her brother as Phil as only people who knew him did that. Not to mention that other guy he was with had looked very familiar but she just couldn't figure out from where. It was a chance the guy was really a fan and saw Punk's real name on Wiki but the face of that other guy was way to familiar. She couldn't really put her finger on it but Pharya knew she had seen that guys face before but it probably wouldn't come to her since she was only half sober.

Everybody had continued drinking and partying. When Pharya saw Colby was a little to intoxicated she decided it was best to call it a night before he got a hangover. The last thing she needed was Paul and Vince down his back for coming to work with a hangover and have him mess up in his debut match back.

Pharya put her leather jacket on and purse around her, she paid for her half before going out of the club. The guard opened the door letting her out as she went out to see Colby laughing and talking with the guys.

"Come on Lopez." Pharya walks over, she goes under his arm so it was around her. "Sorry guys but drunkie here has to go." She says pulling a drunk Colby away and to the elevators with her.

"Get him back safely Phar!" Chris waves. "Hope he doesn't pass out and you have to carry him."

Pharya glared back at him. "Thanks for jinxing me Chris!"

"Anytime!" He calls out.

The elevator doors opened with a ding.

"Where are we going?" Colby looks down at her.

"Back to the hotel." Pharya says.

"Oh yeah?" Colby asks, he smirks down at her. "Your trying to seduce me or something aren't you?"

"Yeah, right." Pharya giggled as she pulled him in with her while hitting the elevator button. The doors closed behind them as she let his arm go so he could lean against the wall. "Good thing I lift weights, cause dude you're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat? Now that is rude." Colby says offended as he leaned off the wall to stand in front of her, Phraya rolled her eyes. "Giving me the eye roll now?"

"A drunk you is just very comical." She says. "I never really see-"

Pharya was cut off by him pressing his lips roughly against hers and backing her against the elevator wall. Colby wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer so her hips were locked against him. He let out a groan when she started kissing him back as his hand traveled down.

The elevator had to stop on a floor on it's way down, Colby hands went to the buckle of her pants. Pharya had snapped back out of it, she broke away and quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, not happening." Pharya says.

"I don't see why it can't." Colby kissed her neck.

Pharya bit back the pleasure she felt and quickly shook her head as she moved her head away. "Dude, you are way drunk if you think we are gonna do something like this in a elevator."

"First time for everything sweetheart." Colby shrugs.

"Like hell." Pharya retorts.

The doors opened, Colby went to kiss her again as people were stepping to get in but Pharya quickly pushed him back so he was next to her on the wall. A small group of older women and men walked inside along with this elderly woman. They looked a bit shocked at the way Pharya just had to shove Colby back but took their spots on the elevator.

A silence filled the elevator once the doors closed, the building already had many floors but this ride felt more long and awkward. Pharya looked elsewhere to avoid the awkward tension, Colby continued to smirk and even snicker at times which caught people's attention as they gave him crazy looks.

"Knock it off." Pharya whispers as she lightly nudges him.

"I was trying to knock something else off but you said no." Colby says back to her, Pharya's eyes widened. The people in the elevator caught this and looked over baffled.

Pharya eyes darted back and forth between them and Colby, she scoffs nervously as she lightly laughs. "That's not what he meant to say, I'm sorry."

"Uh, yeah it was." Colby corrects her with a laugh.

"Hush!" Pharya hissed in a low whisper. She looked back to the group of people who were giving them crazy looks. "So uh, you guys just touring?" The elevator hit their floor number. "Welp that's our stop, come along Colby." She helps him off the wall and puts him ahead of her.

"Now you know I have no problem following you anywhere sweetheart." Colby says.

"Would you stop, older people are in here." Pharya reminds her.

"So what, they are like what? Stuck up and a hundred?" Colby questions. "Did you see her hat? I mean-"

Pharya quickly pushes him out the elevator as the older woman's jaw dropped, she stuck her body back through the elevator.

"Again, he isn't always like this. Just a little tipsy, and that is a beautiful hat by the way mam." Pharya shot them a smile before jogging off. "Colby you are so dead! Why would you say that to that old lady? Oops!" She put a hand over her mouth and looked back to see the elevator group giving her wide eyed looks. "Sorry, I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Is this the door out?" Colby walked out the door and to the strip of Vegas.

"Colby!" Pharya called out as she ran the best she could in heels to catch up with him.

Pharya ran and looked through the crowd of people, she spotted Colby a little ways down the street as he was looking at something. This made her sigh and march down the street to him.

"Hey, took you long enough." Colby slung an arm around her.

Pharya had to brace herself for a second as she had to basically hold him up. "Okay, no partying for you for a long time buddy."

"Oh your just saying that." Colby waves it off.

"Oh no I'm not, I mean it." Pharya shook her head.

Colby points to one of the clubs. "What's ladies day everyday? That a new holiday or something?"

Pharya eyes widened. "Uhh..." She trails off. "It sure is buddy, now let's get you back to the hotel and in your room."

"We should go celebrate it." He went to turn in the place with her.

"No, no, no." Pharya turned him back and continued down the street. "Maybe another time. Mostly when you have a bachelor party in the future or if we ever stop dating one day."

Colby brows furrowed together. "I don't want that last thing to happen." Pharya smiled when she heard this as she shook her head at him. Colby spotted something and took her down to it. "As a matter of fact, look."

"What?" Pharya was confused as he pulled them both down the strip.

"Isn't that Ellie and Seth?" A girl questioned out loud with her friends.

"Oh my gosh it is!" One of them reacts.

Colby moved his arm away from her and stumbled a bit ahead, he pointed to the building. "Remember that movie we were watching and that couple got married at some chapel."

"Colby that wasn't a movie, it was an episode of Fraiser." Pharya shakes her head. "But what's your point?"

"Well let's go." Colby opened the doors and went inside.

"Whoa no!" Pharya ran in and pulled him back out with her by his hand. "Let's go buddy."

"What do you mean no?" Colby stops and gives her a pull back to him. "Is it because I didn't do it right?"

"Colby." Pharya gave a wide eyed headshake. "Mmm, mmm."

"I mean I haven't done this since my ex, not Zhara, but the other one." Colby waves the thought of her off. "I don't really have a ring yet but this could still work." He took her hand and got down on one knee.

A lot of people has seen this and stopped what they were doing as even people walking had stopped to see this. People had their phones out as they watched this.

"Ah geez." Pharya sighed to herself and palmed her face with a slap.

"I guess I could always buy you a ring tomorrow but Pha-"

"No, no, no, do not finish that sentence." Pharya shakes her head. "You have got to get up right now." She helps him up off one knee and to his feet.

Colby hugs her. "So it's a yes."

"It's a come the hell on." Pharya pulls him off as she hold him up, she walked through the crowd of people. "Excuse me, thank you."

Pharya lets out a sigh as she continues to take a talkative Colby down the street and to the hotel. It had took a while but she finally got back to the hotel with him and took him up to her room instead since it was closer. Pharya had got Colby inside and used her foot to get her room door open.

"Your gonna have to stay here tonight, I'm to tired." Pharya lets his arm go so he could sit on her bed. She took off her jacket and purse with a sigh.

Colby stretched his arms and took his shirt off. "Geez Pharya, why the hell is it so hot in your room?"

"My bad." Pharya turns on the small lamp and turns on the air conditioner. "It's gonna take a while." She walked over to put his room key on her dresser. Pharya takes the sticks out her hair, she shook it out as it fell down her back.

"Thanks for denying my proposal out there by the way." Colby kicks his shoes off.

Pharya looked over at him with a sad smile. "Colby, that wasn't a proposal." Pharya walks over to him and gives him one of the unopened waters on her stand. "Here, drink this."

"Was it because of the no-ring thing?" Colby asks, he opened up the water and took a small sip. "I can easily get one you know." He sits it on her stand.

Pharya shook her head. "The ring wasn't a problem. You being drunk and wanting to marry me is kind of the bump I'm running into here, a chapel wedding in vegas at that." Colby grabbed Pharya to pull her down on the bed with him as she let out a quick yelp from shock. "Seriously Lopez!" Colby made sure she was under him and couldn't move making Pharya give up with struggling, she sighed. "I don't even know why I try, drunk or not."

"Don't know why you try either." Colby smirks, he used his hand to cup her cheek and brush his finger over cheek. Pharya just stared up at him.

"You gotta stop moving around so much before you get a hangover, you know?" Pharya says.

"I know." Colby nods. "You know what else I know?"

Pharya gave this an amused smile. "Okay I'll play this game since you're drunk, what else do you know?"

"I mean you turned me down this time." Colby rolls his eyes, he looked back down at her. "But I know one day, I'm gonna marry you..."

Pharya eyes widened as she looked at him shocked...

* * *

 **That was chapter 102! I hope you guys like this, leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter and I'll see you for the third chapter later on today or tonight!**


	102. Vegas Night Before MITB Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you left for the last two chapters! I am very happy to have finally made it to the 100 mark, all though I feel bad for people who are just reading it lol. You have a lot of reading to do but it will be a fun time trust me, but my next goal is making it to 200 chapters. This story is pretty much gonna go really far because I can do a lot with the story lines coming up for 2017 but we have to get through 2016 first. But I will just give a small hint that Ellie's character is gonna be very different on our way to 2017 and that is all I'm gonna say for now. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Pharya was in the hotel gym early that next morning.

All her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she wore black legging and a pink TAPOUT sports bra. A pair of black Beat headphones were in her ears with music fully blasting to block out other people that were there.

She didn't get much sleep last night, half of it was because of Colby taking up half the bed. The other half was the fact that he told her that one day he was gonna marry her. Of course she didn't want to think much into it because he was drunk and his crazy drunk proposal was funny but what he said to her afterwards wouldn't leave her mind. It was cute to her that Colby didn't want to lose her and tried to propose to her, even though he was very drunk and probably wouldn't remember.

In a way she just didn't know how to feel, no guy had ever said something like that to her before while he was drunk at that. People always said that the drunk mouth speaks the sober mind and she was one of the people that didn't believe it until now. Did Colby mean what he said and really want to marry her one day? Or was it something just in the moment and he was just too drunk to know? It was questions that kept going through her mind and she didn't even know how to approach him about it.

Pharya slowed down the treadmill, she picks up her towel and hops off with her water bottle. She saw Mercedes, Rebecca, and Ashley walk in the gym, when they spotted her they marched over to Pharya in a rush.

This made her slip off her headphones to rest on her neck.

"Hey guys." Pharya sipped her water.

"You bitch!" Mercedes cursed.

Pharya choked on her water wide eyed, she coughs a couple times. "Excuse me? And where were you last night?"

"Don't you question her, she has every right to call you what she did." Rebecca points. "Although, I'm not going to repeat it. But how could you do this? Is that the ring?"

"Oh my God it is." Ashley shook her head. "Welp it's true, she's a Vegas whore."

"Whoa! What?" Pharya looked at them crazy. "What are you three on my neck about? And would you keep your voices down, people are starting to stare!" She exclaims in a hush whisper.

"We don't care." All three of them said in unison.

Ashley waved the people and other co workers in there off. "They aren't staring at us anyway, they're staring at you!"

"Why would they be staring at me?" Pharya questioned defensively.

"Um, maybe because of what you and Colby did." Mercedes in a duh tone. "Like how could you do something like this without us?" Mercedes asked. "Especially without me! I was supposed to be one of your bridesmaids or maid of honor at least." Pharya raised a brow at her lashing out. "I mean I can do the flower girl thing to."

Ashley blinked a few times and looked to Mercedes. "How come you automatically get the maid of honor title?" Ashley argues.

"Not now you two." Rebecca stops the argument. "Besides, obviously that title would go to me."

"Oh please." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what are you three talking about?" Pharya questioned a bit annoyed.

They all looked at her crazy.

"Is she really catching an attitude with us?" Ashley points.

Rebecca shakes her head. "I don't know how she really can."

"I can give you a couple reasons why right now." Pharya says.

Mercedes puts her hands on her hips. "No you can't give us any reason why. And stop playing stupid with us Brooks, you know exactly what we are talking about."

"No I do not!" Pharya stresses.

"Yes you do." Ashley retorts. "How could you really get married in Vegas without us? I know you and Colby love each other and all but you could have at least invited us, or texted us, hell Pharya we all got email." She threw her hands up. "I'm just saying you know."

Pharya shook her head. "Wait, wait, wait."

"No you wait, how could you not tell us something like this? I mean how did this even happen?" Mercedes asks.

"Hold on for a second, where did you guys even hear about this?" Pharya questioned.

Rebecca starts to pull out her phone out and starts to pull up the post. "What do you mean where? It's all over the damn internet." Rebecca hands it off to her. "See, proof right there."

Pharya took it from her and immediately wanted to facepalm at what she was seeing. It was a picture of Colby proposing to her outside the chapel, them going in and coming out and the last was them hugging. If you didn't know the story then it was exactly what it had looked like and how the fan uploaded it made it no better.

"I mean were both of you just drunk out your damn minds." Mercedes threw her hand up.

"Oh they had to be." Ashley nods.

"Way wasted." Rebecca agrees.

"How many social networks is this on?" Pharya points to the phone.

Mercedes shrugs. "Um, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram."

Pharya rubs her temples. "Oh my god."

"...Uproxx Sports, Wrestling Rumors, Daily Wrestling.." Ashley continues.

"Wrestle Zone, Tumblr..." Rebecca finishes. "I mean the internet is freaking out about this. And so is everybody in the damn wrestling world, have you checked your phone?"

Pharya picked up her gym bag that was on the floor and started looking through it to find her phone. She was using her Ipod touch to listen to music and hadn't looked at her phone since she woke up. When she turned it on she saw all the notifications, missed calls, missed FaceTimes, and messages.

Ashley let her hands fall by her side with a slap. "Of course she hasn't checked her phone. If she did then she would have called us and told us about this Rebecca, don't you think."

"Oh don't get on me, Pharya's the one who got married last night." Rebecca reminds.

"Without me there I might add." Mercedes spoke up. "Like I just can not believe..."

All three girls start to give their opinions on the situation.

Pharya looked up to the sky with a hand on her hip. "Guys...guys." The girls kept on ranting. "You guys-can you just...would you three hush!" All three of them stopped to look at her, Pharya let out a deep sigh. "Now I am only going to say this to three of you once and very slow so there are no mistakes. I-am-not...married!" They jumped at her sudden raise of voice. "Not married, not engaged, nothing. This ring I have is the same promise ring I always had you drama queens!"

"But what about the pictures from last night?" Rebecca points.

Pharya handed her phone back to her. "A fan had took those and they just made it look like we went in and came out married. Colby was drunk and he proposed, I stopped him and brung him back to the hotel."

"Ohhhh..." All three of them nodded as they finally started to get it.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Thank you." She puts her bag over her shoulders and starts to head out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have 100 missed calls, 98 missed FaceTimes, and over 300 messages to respond to."

"Wait hold on." Mercedes thought about it. "Colby proposed?"

All their eyes widened when it sunk in, they rushed out the gym after her.

"Pharya wait!" Ashley calls out.

"What is it now?" Pharya stops and turns around. "I have a crisis to deal with here. The whole world thinks me and Colby got married in freaking Vegas."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, a lot of people thought he did it cause he got yah knocked up." Rebecca nods, all of them looked over at her. She slowly stops nodding to see all of their looks. "What? I didn't say that, one of his fangirls did."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "That did everything but make me feel better Rebecca, thank you."

Rebecca shrugs. "Ashley would have said worse."

Ashley nodded. "That's true, I would have."

Pharya shook her head at them slowly.

"Well there's my hitched kid." Allen calls out. The girls turned to see him coming down the hall with his workout clothes on as he was obviously heading to the gym. "I see she can't respond back to a phone call, but can come to the gym huh?"

Pharya shook her head. "No, no, no, it is not what you think."

"Not what I think?" Allen raised a brow. "I mean the proof is right there Phar. Now don't get me wrong here, I want you to be happy. Me and Phil knew this day was coming but we figured we would actually be there, ya know? I mean honestly, I am not ready, wasn't ready for this." Pharya had to bite back her small laugh as Allen's reaction had to be the most drama filled one. "You come to me about everything so I just wonder why you wanting to get married in Vegas was never one? I mean were you drunk? Was he drunk? Like did you two think over marriage yet, because that is a big ass step. You guys haven't even been together that long. I'm not judging...okay maybe I am. But I have a right to."

"Allen." Pharya sighs. "I am not married."

"Like what about finances Ph-wait what?" Allen does a double take.

"It was a mistake." Mercedes says.

Pharya nodded. "Exactly, Colby was really drunk last night and I had to take him back to the hotel. On the way there he wanted to go in the chapel, I pulled him out. He halfway proposed to me drunk but I pulled him up before he could say anything he would regret." She flashes the promise ring off. "Same ring, see. Not married."

"Thank-God." Allen lets out a deep breath as he puts his hand over his chest. "Again I'm not telling you not to get married but, it would take some getting used to."

"Yeah it would." Ashley snorts. "Like can any of you actually picture Pharya wearing white and in a church?"

They laughed at the thought, Pharya poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek.

"This is not the time to be laughing!" Pharya snaps, they quickly stopped and cleared their throats. "I mean this is bad, this is everywhere and then Colby-" Her eyes widened as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh shit." She looks at all of them. "What if he wakes up and sees all this crap? Dude he was so drunk and is gonna be freaked out when he checks his phone."

"Yeah, I don't think freaked out can even describe that." Mercedes shakes her head. "I mean Allen, your a guy right?"

Allen raised a brow. "Last time I checked, yeah I am."

"Well how would you feel if you were Colby?" Rebecca asks.

Allen sighed as he thought about it. "I would be freaking out in more ways the one right now. Not only that but then I have a debut match back in the ring after being out for six months."

"Thanks Allen." Pharya runs a hand down her face. "Made me feel even worse about it."

"Rebecca asked the question." Allen defends.

"Mercedes started it up." Rebecca says.

Pharya was about to say something until her phone went off and she saw it was her brother calling. "Oh great. Just great, now my brother is about to give me an earful. I wouldn't be surprised if he strangles me over the damn phone."

"It may not be that bad." Ashley waves it off.

Allen made a face as he shook his head. "I don't know about that..."

Pharya answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

 _"Hello! You get married in some damn chapel in Vegas and all you have to say is hello? Did you not get my phone calls, text, voicemails, factimes, I was this close to emailing your ass because what in the fuck Pharya?"_ Phil yells, Pharya pointed to the phone and looked to her friends who were still wide eyed at his outburst.

Allen raised a brow. "Huh? Pictured more curse words then that."

 _"You have lost your damn mind! Or you were just drunk out your damn mind? You had to be because you got married in Vegas, in a chapel! Then our so called mother has been blowing up my phone because she saw and couldn't get a hold of you. You know who else couldn't get a hold of you?"_

"You-"

 _"Me!"_ Phil cuts her off. _"That's who the hell couldn't get a hold of you, me."_ Pharya rolled her eyes. _"What were you thinking Pharya? Like I'm honestly curious."_

 _"Is that Pharya?"_ April ask from the background. _"Hey Pharya, congratulations! I am pissed that you didn't tell us so we could come but I'm still happy for you!"_

 _"Happy for her? She got married in got damn Vegas!"_ Phil yells. _"Then left me to hear the rant of our mother who made her way onto my block list for the month."_

 _"Oh would you shut up and let Pharya be happy."_ April says.

 _"Who's side are you on? I called to fuss at her, make her feel bad, even hear a little crying somewhere down the line but you are kinda messing that up."_ Phil argues.

"I'll see you guys upstairs, I gotta deal with this crap." Pharya says back to her friends.

Phil and April continued to argue with one another which made her friends along with Allen bite back their laughs.

"I'll be up there in a minute." Mercedes calls out.

Pharya waves back at them, she takes the phone off speaker and puts it back to her ear.

 _"I feel that if she is happy then we should be to."_ April continues.

 _"You be happy, I however will continue to be pissed."_ Phil defended.

"Guys!" Pharya shouts making them both go quiet. "I will tell you like I have been telling everybody else. I am not married, Colby was drunk, he was playing around in the chapel which led to the pictures looking like we went in and came out. Then he drunk proposed to me which explains the other picture. But I am not married, you two would be the first I tell anyway."

Phil sighs deeply. _"That's a relief."_

 _"Aww, he drunk proposed?"_ April awes.

 _"Don't awe at that, that isn't cute."_ Phil retorts.

 _"Oh hush."_ April shushed him.

 _"How drunk was he to even propose to you?"_ Phil asks, a smack could be heard in the background. _"Ouch April! What the hell was that for?"_

Pharya rolls her eyes. "Geez, thanks Phil."

Phil sighs. _"Oh relax, I don't mean it like your not worth a proposal Phar. Your my little sister, I think your worth a better proposal then in front of some old dirty chapel. But I mean how drunk was he to propose to you in that way? I mean with him doing stuff like this, I'm gonna need him to drink more responsibly."_

 _"Like your one to talk."_ April scoffs. _"Remember that party you went to when you were young? You got drunk and thought you were one of those dancing brooms from the movie Fantasia."_

Pharya laughed. "Ha!"

 _"Pharya you little snitch."_ Phil snaps.

"Hey I figured if she was your wife then she deserved to know some of these things man, don't kill the messenger." Pharya argued. "It was a sight to see, I'll tell you that."

 _"One, you were never supposed to bring that back up as long as the both of us lived."_ Phil says sternly. _"And let's not compare drunk experiences right now. We are talking about Pharya's boyfriend not me."_

Pharya shook her head. "Well just relax over there because I'm not really married, just a fan starting a rumor that spread everywhere. And can you relay the message to our sister please and mom."

 _"Our sister yes, your mother no."_ Phil refused.

 _"I'll do it for you Phar."_ April calls out.

 _"You will not dial satins number on any phone in this household. I swear I will get a bible and throw it at you if you pick up that phone April."_ Phil said, Pharya shook her head. _"But how you gonna get yourself out of this?"_

"I'll just ask Paul if he can clear this all up for me. I'm sure one of those missed calls was from him and Curano I'm assuming. So I guess that's the good part about WWE and being good friends with the boss, I can get them to make this all go away faster." Pharya sighs. "But I still have to go up to my room and talk to Colby."

 _"He still doesn't know?"_ April asked shocked.

 _"Oh I bet he's freaking out."_ Phil laughs. _"I mean totally freaking the F out."_

"Shut the hell up Phil, that's not funny." Pharya says. "Besides, that isn't the only thing crazy he did or even said."

 _"Did something else happen?"_ Phil asks.

Pharya sighed. "It did but I will tell you guys Wednesday when I stop in Chicago for some things."

 _"About time you come back, we missed you over here."_ April said. _"You been so busy with work, we haven't seen you in months."_

 _"Yeah, we haven't really been talking to you since you been working so much Champ. So you better bring your butt over here but for now, go clean up the mess you two made."_ Phil chuckles. _"The huge, drunk, craz-"_

"Goodbye Phil and April, I will text you both later." Pharya hung the phone with a tap of the screen.

Pharya lets out a sigh, she called Paul as she made her way to the elevators. When she got inside there was already a familiar face in there going up as well.

Devitt stood back near the buttons as he already had his floor button pushed. He was a bit surprised to see her but Devitt just wore an amused smirk on his face. Pharya knew by that look he already knew what was going on, she nodded her head over to him as Devitt returned it.

Pharya's attention went back to her phone call. "Okay Hunter, thanks again. And I am really sorry for causing all this."

 _"No problem Pharya and it's alright, wasn't your fault. I'll see you and Seth later at the arena, take care."_ He hung up.

Pharya shook her head and puts her phone away in her bag, she moved over and pressed her floor button. The elevator doors closed as a small silence stayed between them.

"Soo, should I call you Mrs. Lopez now?" Devitt jokes.

"I knew you were gonna start it." Pharya looked over at him. "For the last time to you and everybody else in the world. I am not married. Colby just-"

"Save your story Phar." Devitt says with a slight chuckle. "I, out of everybody knew you two weren't really married. I was simply just joking around with you."

Pharya raised a brow. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you." Devitt copied her raised brow, Pharya . "And I know anything about marriage creeps you out." He brought up, Pharya closed her mouth from saying something, she quickly moved over and started pressing her floor button rapidly. "I actually laughed at that picture, it would have been funny if you both did get married in Vegas. But let me guess, your boyfriend was drunk?"

"Very drunk." Pharya nods, she lowers her hand and folds her arms over her chest. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"For the PPV tonight, and our live show is gonna be here tomorrow too. I just got here early this morning as you can see." Devitt motions to his clothing as he was fully dressed. "And you know? I change my mind, I want to know the story about your almost drunk Vegas wedding."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Colby was drunk from us going out with Chris and everybody the night before. We were talking about him not going into a strip club unless it was for a bachelor party or unless he wasn't with me. The drunk him didn't like that idea so when he saw a chapel, he tried to go in and I pulled him out. He got on one knee to propose but I stopped him."

"Mhm, what else?" Devitt folded his arms across his chest.

"I brought him back to the hotel and let him stay in my room...and the drunk him says he is going to marry me one day." Pharya finally blurts out, Devitt was immediately shocked by her words. She continued to hold her arms as she looked down at the floor. "Don't tell anybody that last part please, I'm not even sure he meant it."

"Of course I won't tell anyone." Devitt leans back on the wall. "They do say a drunk mouth speaks what the sober heart doesn't have the courage to say. You know something about that ya self." Pharya looked over at him, he gave her a raised knowing brow. Devitt lets out a deep sigh. "Look I rather not give you advice when it comes to him. But you're desperate."

"I am not desperate." Pharya retorts.

"The situation is." Devitt points out, Pharya said nothing as she knew he was right. "Look just go talk to him and be careful about what you say and hope he does the same. He is already freaked out about this, not to mention his first night back in a ring since being out due to injury. His mind is already all over the place so both of you just say what you need to and just forget any of this happened, except for the last thing. You may want to tell him he said that."

"How do you expect me to do something like that Finn?" Pharya lowers her hands. "It's not exactly small talk. How do I even tell him that he said that while he thinks we are currently married as we speak."

The bell dinged as the elevator doors opened.

Devitt leaned up off the wall. "Now that I do not know Cheschire." He heads out. "That is something that you gotta go handle and hope Lopez hasn't thrown himself out the window or something."

"Fergal." Pharya said sternly.

Devitt chuckled. "Joking, joking." He stops in front of her. "But seriously Phar, your not gonna get your answers if you don't just go talk to him and it'll all be okay." Pharya nodded making him show her a slight smile. "Good, see ya tonight." Devitt flicks her cheek on his way out. "I was only half kidding about him jumping out that window though!"

Pharya smile dropped. "Okay you are terrible Balor!" She heard him laugh just as the doors to the elevator closed, Pharya leaned back on the wall with a sigh. Even though it was taking some time, Devitt was slowly becoming the old best friend a that she had missed. While she was explaining the story to him she had to tell him the last part because she felt like he was the only one that could help.

Once the elevator got to her floor, she walked out and down to her hotel room. Even though her mind was a bit groggy after last night she still remembered pretty much everything. When she did go back home she was gonna ask Phil about that guy she ran into at the club. It was some thing about both of them but the other guy who came later just looked really familiar to her and she could just tell something off about him.

Pharya opened the hotel room door and went inside, she closed the door behind her.

"Colby!" Pharya calls out as she walks across the living room and over to her room, she walked inside to see him already gone. "Lopez?" This made her go check inside the bathroom but he wasn't inside or out on the balcony. Her look dropped into a sad frown as she sighed and threw her bag on the bed. "Why do I feel like a one night stand and I'm the one who got proposed to." She scoffed.

"Phar!" Mercedes called out as she came inside the hotel room.

Pharya walked out from her room. "Yeah?"

"Did you guys talk?" Mercedes asked.

"No, he left." Pharya plopped down on the arm of the couch. "I feel so..."

"Cheap?" Mercedes asks, Pharya glared at her. "Sorry, thought that's what you were gonna say."

"No it wasn't." Pharya rolled her eyes. "He probably went back down to his hotel room." She got up and headed to the door main door. "I'll be be back before it's time to checkout."

"Okay!" Mercedes waved.

Pharya took the elevator up to Colby's floor and got out, she passed some superstars down the hall as they gave her funny looks. This made her roll her eyes as she hoped a lot of the looks would change after they saw the whole thing was a big mistake on a fan's part and not hers.

When she got to his door, she knocked on it hard and repeatedly.

"Colby open the door, it's me!" Pharya called out as she banged on the door. "I know you're in there!" Colby walked down the hall and raised a brow at her as he got closer. He was now showered and dressed in regular clothes. "Seriously I look really crazy out here given the current situation. So open the door, I know you're inside!

"Actually, I'm behind you." Colby says.

"Ah!" Pharya jumped spinning around in a panic, a hand went over her chest. "Do not freaking do that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Colby put his hands up in defense. Pharya had calmed down as her hand lowered off her chest, Colby gave her a look and put his hand in his pocket. "I know why your up here but I think we shou-"

"Talk?" Pharya questions.

"Yeah." Colby nods as he walks over and uses his key to open his room door, he lets her go in first. "I was out looking for you but judging by your clothes I should have checked the gym."

Pharya walked inside with a nod. "Kinda my go to place when I have to think." Colby closed the door behind him and walked over to her, he took her hand as if he was looking for something. "It's not there."

"Huh?" Colby looks at her.

"Another ring, I assume that's why your looking at my hand like that." Pharya says.

Colby lets her hand go with a slow nod. "Yeah, Pharya look whatever happened last night."

"Nothing happened last night." Pharya cuts him off with a headshake, Colby looked at her shocked. "Yeah, so whatever you heard, saw, or even half remembered isn't true. I mean you did try to drunk propose to me but I stopped you before you could."

"Seriously?" Colby asks. "So were not married at all? I didn't marry you in some Vegas chapel, it's all fake?" He starts to look relieved.

"Well how the pictures look are fake, yes." Pharya nodded. "But no Colby we are not married."

"Thank god." Colby sighed. "Nothing against you Pharya but seriously that is a relief. I mean I love you which is why your worth more then some Vegas chapel wedding and while we were drunk at that. I am sorry that I did that to you, I-"

"No, no, no, it's okay." Pharya chuckles. "I mean the little attempt at a drunk proposal was very cute but I knew it wasn't right."

"No it wasn't because your worth more then that." Colby says, Pharya smiled at him. "I was scared for a second to tell you the truth."

Pharya gave him a look. "Huh, why?"

"I mean I know how much going to fast could scare somebody off. I thought I messed up big time by doing that or actually getting married to you in that way. If that ever happened, I want it to be while I'm sober and can remember something like that. Night drunk on the strip of Vegas." Colby scoffs, he shook his head. "Well this is a relief. I can call everybody now."

"Drunk wasn't even the word for you last night pal." Pharya folded her arms across her chest. "The only reason I found out because my three so called best friends were ready to chew my head off. Allen was having an emotional break down and Phil was gonna be the first to commit murder through a cellular device."

Colby chuckled. "I pictured their reactions right then." He took out his phone and started texting some people.

Pharya dropped her arms to play wit a strand of her hair. "Hey, Colby."

"Yeah Phar?" He continued typing.

"What do you remember about last night?" She asked curious.

Colby stops typing as he gave it some thought. "Well I remember us about to get into it with that creep that was trying to hit on you. I mean anything after that was kind of a blur, I do remember going into the chapel. But that's pretty much it from there." Pharya nods with a sad look. "Oh wait." Her head perked up. "I do remember us going back to your hotel room." Colby thinks some more. "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Oh, okay." Pharya says.

"Did something else happen?" Colby asked.

Pharya shook her head. "No, I just wanted to see how much damage the liquor did is all."

"Oh." Colby nods and goes back to typing, he shakes his head reading over his message. "My mom was pissed when she thought we got hitched without her."

Pharya lightly laughs. "Yeah that was April's reaction."

"I figured it was some explanation behind all of this though, well kinda." Colby waves his hand. "I'm just happy neither of us made a big mistake, I'm talking huge." Pharya nodded but stopped as those words replayed in her head. "I mean marriage is something that isn't coming up between us. That was kinda the reason for the Promise Ring, so marriage wouldn't be talked about."

Pharya brows furrowed together. "I-Is that the real reason you brought me this?" She showed the ring. "So I wouldn't bring marriage up."

Colby thought about what he said and mentally cursed at himself, he lowered his phone. "Okay wait a minute. That didn't come out right."

"No I think it kinda did, you must got some liquor still in there, keep talking." Pharya says dropping her hands from her hair.

"I got the ring to show you I was never gonna go anywhere on you and to make a promise, hints the name." Colby reminds her. "But I also bought it because I know marriage is something big for both of us, alright? Neither of us are gonna be thinking about it anytime soon and I knew you wouldn't really think about it if you got that ring. So yes, another reason I got the ring was so that talk wouldn't be brought up."

"Well I was never gonna bring it up." Pharya says. "The only person that brought it up is the guy that brought the ring."

"One, I was drunk." Colby points.

"Two, that's not an excuse." Pharya retorts.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Colby asks. "We didn't get married, I'm relieved and happy about it and your looking at me crazy. What, did you want to get married in Vegas?"

"No I did not but you don't have to look at it like it was such a bad thing or such a huge relief. You basically said if it did happen that it and pretty much me would be a big mistake in your life. Not only that, you brought me this ring to shut me up about ever bringing up marriage." Phaya flashed it to him. "So why don't you go on and say what you really want to Colby and stop being scared. Your not drunk anymore so just say it."

"Alright, you want me to say what I want?" Colby asks, Pharya gave him the floor with a motion of her hand. "Fine, I don't ever wanna get married. You happy now?" Pharya looked at him taken back as that wasn't what she was expecting him to say. "Marriage is not in my future with anybody, not you, not anyone." Pharya felt a pain her stomach, she stepped back a bit as her eyes went down to floor. Colby sighs as he realized what he just said and shook his head. "Wait Pharya, I didn't-"

"No...you did." Pharya moved past him. "I gotta go pack for later."

"No, hold on a sec." Colby turned around grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean to say that."

Pharya looked back at him. "So what did you mean then?" Colby looked at her as he wanted to say something but just couldn't do it. He shook his head and soon let her arm go as this made her slowly shake her head. "Exactly..." Pharya turned back around and made her way to the door.

"Pharya." Colby called out for her. She opened the door but stopped as she kept her back to him. "Look I-"

"It's alright, I get it." Pharya nodded."You got a lot to worry about tonight. So just focus on that and forget this ever happened, okay? This is just water under the bridge from here on out, we're not really married so everything is fine."

Colby shook his head. "This isn't just something that you can forget or sweep under the rug."

Pharya looked back at him with teary eyes. "Guess you don't really know me huh?" A forced smile made it's way onto her lips, she walked out. "See you later." Pharya let the door close behind her as all her tears fell out and her smile dropped into a sad frown. Her eyes went to the promise ring on her finger, she slowly took it off her finger and held it in her hand.

Letting out a couple sniffles, she wiped at her face and made her way back down the hall to the elevators.

Colby sighed and sat down on the bed as he ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't the words he wanted to say but he couldn't tell her the real ones. The only thing that brought a pain to his chest was from the fact that he knew she was crying but he knew Pharya wasn't gonna let him anywhere near her at the moment. If anything she was about to walk away from the entire situation like it never happened and maybe even him to.

Truth was, he wouldn't be overthinking it if he said their entire relationship was about to take a turn for the worse and he felt it...

* * *

 **That was chapter 102! It looks like two people didn't chose their words wisely like a certain person said. All of this happening and so close to Draft time and Battleground. The drama has yet to be seen off screen as we still have Money in the Bank to get through next. Colby can't say what he really wants to and doesn't know he already did. A lot of things are going on and he still has to go through his debut match. Welp see everybody next time and don't forget to leave reviews for this chapter and see you all in the next update!**


	103. Money In The Bank Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that you guys left for the last chapter! Now of course we know that Money in the Bank is gonna be a two part update since a lot is going to be happening. I did change something about the last chapter, I thought I fixed it before I uploaded the chapter but a story reader pointed out to me. Punk still does not drink but I just switched it to when he was younger so it makes more sense, thank you for pointing that out. Anyway I just also noticed that we almost made it to 900 reviews with only 100 chapters and I have you guys to thank for that. I would have never started this story back up if people didn't continue to review and say how much they missed it. I do agree that coming back to this story was not a let down, so thanks to all my faithful reviewers, especially my guest reviewers! But onto the story..**

* * *

Pharya was sitting in the makeup chair backstage at Money in the Bank. All her hair pinned up in pin curls as her smoky and black makeup was all done for the night. She wore her ring gear with a large AJ Styles jacket zipped up.

"Do you guys think this outfit makes my butt look fat?" Ashley turns around showing her ring shorts.

Mercedes leans to the side. "Well your butt is hanging out a little an-"

"That's fine." Ashley claps her hands and picks up her signature Flair robe and starts to put it on.

Rebecca looked over when she noticed her friend quiet. "Phar you okay?"

"Yeah." Mercedes walked over to lean on Pharya's chair. "You been quiet since we got here and that was like what? Three hours ago?"

"I'm good you guys, just trying to get in character." Pharya waves it off.

"This is not you getting in character." Rebecca shakes her head. "And you been twirling that promise ring for the past hour now."

"Not only that." Mercedes folds her arms across her chest. "You rode here with me and Rebecca and not Colby."

"I'm guessing that telling him 'you two aren't married' talk didn't go so well?" Ashley raised a brow.

Pharya shook her head. "No it didn't. Come to find out he got me this promise ring so I would never bring up marriage and that he doesn't ever want to get married. Not to me, not to anyone." She sat back with a huff.

"Ouch." Rebecca made a face. "That's a little harsh."

"No the harsh part is that the night before while he was drunk he told me that he was gonna marry me one day." Pharya says, all three girl eyes widened. "Yeah, now does any of that make sense?"

Mercedes held up a finger. "Well...you know I..." She put her hands on her hips, Mercedes scratched the back of her head. "Um R-Rebecca, you uh, you wanna take this one?"

Rebecca looked back and forth wide eyed. "Um well, Phar it could be that Colby is um."

"Oh for god sakes." Ashley rolled her eyes. "He's confused!"

"That's it." Mercedes nodded.

"On the nose." Rebecca agreed. "See, Ashley is great for something."

"Thank you." Ashley nods, she stopped and snapped her head over to Rebecca. "Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys not now." Mercedes motioned to Pharya. "And Ashley just smack Rebecca foreal in your match later."

"Okay." Ashley shrugs.

Rebecca shakes her head. "I'm not okay with that."

Ashley looked back at Pharya. "It is simple Phar, Colby is either confused or just doesn't want to admit he will marry you one day. I guess because that last engagement wasn't so pretty, probably some trust issues still there."

Mercedes scoffed and rose a brow. "Some?"

"But him and Pharya been together long enough, she's nothing like Zhara." Rebecca says.

"No not her. We are talking about the one he almost married, Leighla." Mercedes corrects.

"Oh crap, yeah her." Rebecca palms her forehead. "I got them confused for a second. But wait, Leighla is the one that sold his engagement ring online right?"

"Yeah after she posted the nudes of him and Zhara." Ashley nodded. "Not a good day, still remember it. I still can't believe he actually cheated on her with Zhara, like ew." Her nose scrunched up as she put her hands up in defense. "If I did like girls, I still wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Try a forty foot one."

"I'm not one for talking about people but that was a downgrade there." Rebecca scoffed. "But didn't Zhara get out of the picture a couple months after that?"

"Yeah because of Pharya." Ashley jerks her thumb over to her, Pharya face palmed herself with a sigh. "I forgot she was the little homewrecker that broke them up."

"I did not break them up." Pharya raised her voice. "They broke up due to their own damn problems and that damn train wreck of a relationship was destined to fail, look how they got together? All of that between them two had nothing to do with me. Not to mention the girl wasn't a good girlfriend to begin with anyway."

"Still Pharya, Ashley has a point." Rebecca says. "Maybe Colby is confused about what he's feeling."

"Well he isn't the only one confused anymore." Pharya got out the chair.

Ashley raised a brow. "What are you saying?"

"I told you going out in Vegas was a bad idea." Rebecca whispers to Mercedes.

"No it wasn't." Pharya shook her head with a sigh. "I don't know what I'm saying but I do know that he needs to figure out his feelings. And until he does, then I don't really want to be around him until he can. In Colby's mind, last night would have been the biggest mistake in his life...which means I would have been" Pharya looked down with a headshake. "I just really need to think about all of this."

Mercedes gave her a sad look. "Phar.."

"Don't give me that look." Pharya stopped her friend. "I don't want to be with someone that's confused about his future with me or is even lying to my face about it. If he didn't mean it...then I really wish he wouldn't have said it, drunk or not."

"You sure this isn't just out of hurt?" Ashley asked. "I mean you don't like the topic of marriage either."

"I know but-" Pharya groaned. "That was before..."

"Before you met Colby and actually saw yourself beyond a relationship with him, right?" Mercedes questioned. "That's all this is Phar. You would marry Colby one day if he asked but him not ever wanting to marry anybody threw you off."

"Or the fact that he said it one day and took it back the next." Ashley shrugs. "That would really confuse the hell out of somebody."

"Thank you." Pharya motions to her.

"Well he was drunk." Rebecca points out. "And isn't aware he said it."

"Still, being drunk isn't an excuse." Mercedes shakes her head. "If he's lying to himself about it then that's bad and if he really feels that way then that's bad to. Because that would show he still has major trust issues up in there."

"Now you three see my problem with this." Pharya put the ring in her jacket pocket, she started walking off. "I got to finish getting ready for later, I'll talk to you guys in a bit."

Mercedes turns around with a sigh. "Don't do anything crazy Pharya!"

Pharya just waved back at the three of them lazily and kept going down to the hall. The girls watched her continue until she disappeared around the corner.

"Were thinking it and I'm just gonna say it..." Ashley nods her head. "She's gonna dump him."

Mercedes and Rebecca both turn to her wide eyed. "Ashley!"

"What?" Ashley throws her hands up in defense.

Later on that night backstage;

Pharya was on the floor warming up as her hair was now out the pins.

All her curls were down as she had some pulled back into a low pony tail. Her gear was different and new for the night as she was gonna be wearing that for a while in the ring. The WWE Women's title was up on a crate not too far from her.

Colby walked down the hall looking around but stopped when he saw the person he had been looking hours for. He quickly jogged down the corridor to where she was warming up.

"Pharya." Colby called out.

Pharya did one last push up that pushed her up to her feet. She grabbed her title off the crate and turned around to him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Pharya breathed out.

Colby had to stop to look at her as he was a bit speechless for a second. The contacts she had in were different but the sight of Pharya period always did that to him. He would look at her and instantly forget what he was about to say and it was all just because of her. That was one of the problems he had when working with her while he was still with Zhara, anytime his mind drifted off he was thinking about Pharya. Now even with them together it still didn't change, she was always the only one on his mind and girl he thought about.

"Lopez." Pharya waved her hand, she snapped her fingers. "Colby? Come back to me over there man."

"My bad." Colby shook his head. "I was just thinking of something but you look great. Nice contacts new gear you got going on there."

"Storyline reasons." Pharya shrugged with a slight smile. "But do you need something?"

"Yes I need something." Colby says. "You know we are not done talking about this, right?" Pharya's smile dropped as she rolled her eyes with a headshake. "Look we can't just forget this stuff happened earlier. I been looking everywhere for you since I got here so I could talk to you. But I couldn't find you back here."

"You didn't find me because I didn't want to be found." Pharya says bluntly. "I told you I don't want to talk about it anymore. The conversation is over and done with. We said our peace, okay? So just stop making things worse."

"You not wanting to talk about it, is what's making it worse." Colby points out. "What is your deal?"

"I just told you that I don't wanna talk about it and your trying to make me talk about it." Pharya stresses, she sighs tucking her hair behind her ear. "Listen I know you want to hash this out but now is not the time. We have a job to do, I'm going to do my part so just do yours." She went to leave.

Colby stops her from walking away and pulls her back by her arm. "I'm not letting this go until you swear we will talk about this after Money in the Bank."

Pharya stared at him before giving in with a nod. "Alright, fine. I will talk it out with you tonight after the PPV but as far as I see it right now, I'm in work mode." She takes her arm back. "So I suggest you get in character to, we have a job to do."

"I know but..." Colby shook his head at her. "Look I just want you to know, I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said."

"But you don't take any of it back?" Pharya asked.

Colby sighed letting his hands fall desperately at his side. "Not everything, no."

Pharya shakes her head as she backed up with a nod. "Exactly, look I gotta go." She turned around and walked off.

"Pharya." Colby called out for her.

All she did was wave but didn't turn back around.

Colby took his hair out his pony tail with a sigh as he watched her leave with a sad look. The hurt of the entire situation was written all across her face but she wasn't gonna admit it to anybody. All he could do now was hope they could both talk it out after the show like she agreed.

* * *

 _ **Money in the Bank, backstage 'On screen'**_

Charlie was shown backstage in the interview area. "Please welcome my guest at this time, Sasha Banks." The crowd cheered loudly as Sasha came into view all dressed and ready with a pair of shades on top of her head. "Sasha tonight is the night that you finally get your chance at Ellie Brooks for the WWE Women's Championship. Now given the very crazy turn of events that happened this past week on Smackdown. A lot of people are wondering did Ellie officially get in your head and are you at all worried that this may be a very different Ellie your up against tonight?"

"Charlie." Sasha scoffs. "Look I agree that what Ellie did on Smackdown was a little head spinning but nothing has took my attention of what is around her waist. Now I don't care what Ellie I pin down to that mat tonight but one of their shoulders is going on that that mat for a three count or a tap out. See unlike Ellie, I don't need some different personalities to help me win in a match. Or some fake little sister like Alexa Bliss. No, all I need is myself. I became a boss by myself and that is exactly how I will become champion. I don't believe in any of the crap that she was talking about on Smackdown anyway. So let her bring out all her little bag of tricks, I might not be going up against the same Ellie Brooks, but guess what? She isn't going against the same Sasha Banks." Sasha lowered her shades. "Like I said before Charlie, it's Boss time."

Sasha showed her rings off and walked away with a smirk as the crowd cheered for her. Charlie lowered the mic and walked off.

Alexa Bliss sauntered over into view with a disdainful look on her face like normal. The look shortly turned into a sneaky smile as she folded her arms across her chest.

Alexa shook her head slowly. "Poor, poor, Banksie."

 _Fan tweets_

 _The time has come! #MITB_

 _I have been waiting to long for this match, first Dean won the briefcase, lets see if Sasha can win tonight to #MITB_

 _Dean Ambrose has the briefcase and Sasha Banks is gonna be champion tonight #MITB_

 _Ohh Alexa around is never good, her and Ellie together is like the dang on apocalypse #MITB_

 _I got a feeling Ellie may not be the same tonight and I can not wait! #MITB_

 _The Boss looks good tonight but I bet the Champ looks even better #MITB_

 _The fact that we haven't seen Ellie yet during the whole PPV should mean something #MITB_

 _I had to set my DVR, cause these two girls might just tear the house down #MITB_

 _Sasha Banks vs Ellie Brooks part two, let the games begin #MITB_

 _Ellie tweets- I never was one to play games, to play nice...or even play fair #CB_

 ** _Money in the Bank 'In the ring'_**

Sasha was making her entrance as her music continued to blare throughout the sold out arena. The entire crowd was on their feet giving her a good reception.

Sasha slid on the apron with a smile, she sautered up and took her shades off and bent over to show her rings off to the camera.

"Guys I have been waiting all night for this." Byron says excited. "The Boss versus the woman who claims she is the best in the world, the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

"What do you mean claim to be Byron?" JBL questions. "Ellie is the best, there is nothing that woman hasn't proved to show she isn't the best."

"We also know that Ellie isn't herself, not after this past week on Smackdown. I mean the way she was talking and just the looks she was giving people was off, even for her." Cole says. Sasha took off her jacket and threw it to the floor along with her jewelry. "I mean she tried to get in the head of Sasha Banks and some says she did. I for one think Sasha head is still in this as the Boss looks ready for tonight. Sasha knows this isn't going to be easy but beating Ellie once I know gave her a lot of momentum."

"She beat her by cheating!" JBL says. "I like how you and Byron keep forgetting to tell people how she got this title match. Look I take nothing away from Sasha Banks but I do not think anybody is ready at all to dethrone Ellie. We are talking about the woman who beat Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch all in one night to stay champion. That isn't something you just do."

Cole nods. "I agree but you have to agree that Sasha Banks is a big threat to Ellie's title. I mean we all thought that one of them was better, but even with Sasha's win, I have to say that Sasha and Ellie are on the same level."

"How dare you keep comparing Ellie like that Cole?" JBL shakes his head. "Listen Sasha Banks is amazing, the matches she has had are in history books. I take nothing away from her and she is an amazing athlete but I just don't think she is ready for Ellie like she say she is. I for one think Ellie is in her head and she does not want to admit it."

"Do you even think that is Ellie anymore John?" Byron asked.

"Maybe." JBL shrugs. "You go ask her Byron and let me know what Ellie tells you."

"Rather not." Byron shook his head.

Sasha waited in the ring, her music was cut off by Ellie's theme song. The crowd quickly got up off their feet and raised up their posters and signs that they had.

Ellie walked out onto stage to a loud pop from the crowd.

"And there she is." Cole says. The camera got closer to show her eyes as it was noticeable now that her eyes weren't brown anymore but were now baby blue. "Uh, do you guys see something different?"

"All I see is greatness Cole!" JBL praised.

Ellie wore a pair of black fishnets that had some holes in them, black jeans shorts, black knee pads and wrestling boots. She had on a black short sleeved crop top that had red ties going in criss cross down her back as the front had cuts in it to show off the red under it. Instead of having tape on her hands, she had on one black leather fingerless glove and one red one.

"No, no, I see it." Byron agrees. "Since when did Ellie have blue eyes?"

Ellie walked down the ramp as her hateful look stayed on Sasha who glared daggers at her. She took her belt off and slid it inside the ring, Ellie got on the apron slowly as she slithered under the bottom rope and crawled in the ring. Some of the people in the crowd let out whistles at this.

"T-That is actually a good question Byron." JBL says as he had now seen it for himself. "We have looked at Ellie for a long time. Not once have I see blue eyes, I mean they look great on her but still."

Sasha backed up but kept her glare on her. Ellie picked up her belt as she slowly got to her feet, she puts her title on her shoulder and continued to stare at her.

"Everything about Ellie is off right now guys." Cole says. "I mean very off, from the blue eyes, change of gear, and just her vibe period. I do not like it."

"That makes two of us." Byron agreed. The music of Ellie died off as the crowd continued cheering for both women. Some of them were starting to chose sides but it was pretty even. "You can just feel the tension between both of these women. Sasha wants it so much, to be champion and be the one to say she took down Ellie Brooks. And Ellie wants to continue her dominance as WWE Women's Champion and just..."

"Say it Byron, she wants to make an example out of Sasha Banks." JBL says it for him. "Out of anybody in the world not to be right now, I do not want to be Sasha. No envy to her what so ever."

Lillian raised the mic. "This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship." People in the crowd cheers this on. "Introducing the challenger, from Boston Massachusetts, Sasha Banks!"

The crowd gave her a loud pop.

Sasha held her arms out hyped up. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"And introducing her opponent, from Chicago Illinois. She is the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!"

Ellie got the same loud reaction from the crowd but it didn't phase her as she just continued giving Sasha a dirty glare.

"Look at that face." Cole points out.

"The face of a Champion Cole, what do you mean look at that face?" JBL questions.

"There is just nothing but hate and disdain on her face." Cole says. "Alexa and Ellie may just be sisters because those looks that they give people is scary." The ref walked over to Ellie who took the belt off her shoulders, she looks down at the title and brushes her fingers across it. "That is a title that Elle has held since beating Charlotte at Fastlane and it has not been taking off her since. Ellie has a goal set for herself but will Sasha Banks be the one to end that goal tonight at Money in the Bank."

Ellie nods to herself and hands off the belt to him. The ref takes it and holds it up to the crowd who cheered loudly for it.

"It is all about that WWE Women's Championship." Byron said. "I tell you these girls have been making nothing but statements since WrestleMania. But the big question is, who is going to bring in the new era as champion? And be the person everybody wants a piece of, Ellie or Sasha."

"I have a feeling everybody will want a piece of both girls. Champion or not, Ellie and Sasha are at the top when it comes to the women in the back." JBL says.

The ref handed the belt over to the timekeeper. He looked between both girls before nodding and signaling for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Ellie and Sasha both took off to each other and came out swinging.

"And here we go!" Cole shouts over the cheers.

"It didn't take long." JBL laughs. Ellie kneed Sasha making her slow down her punches, she started kneeing her repeatedly. Sasha pushed her back and went to throw a hit, Ellie quickly ducks and knocks her down with a right hook across the face. "Goodness!" Sasha held her jaw rolling over to the ropes as Ellie glared down at her. "That was a straight blow across the face."

Ellie bent over, she slapped a hand over Sasha face, she grips her face tightly and lifts her up as Sasha let out a yell.

"That's one way to lift somebody up, geez." Byron was a bit thrown off by her roughness. Sasha tried to fight back, Ellie hooked her arm around her neck and took Sasha down in a quick hip toss to the mat. "Woah."

Sasha was reaching for the ropes but Ellie just rolled both of them back to the center of the ring while keeping the hold.

"Now that's smart." JBL praised.

Sasha was fighting back as she was starting to get back to her feet and was bringing Ellie with her. Ellie shook her head and let her go, she grabbed her by the throat and kneed her in the gut again before throwing her back down on the mat by her hair.

"Ooh!" Cole reacts.

"Watch the hair Ellie!" The ref shouts.

Ellie walked around Sasha as she glares down at her. She casually planted her foot on her neck making Sasha squirm and hook a leg on the ropes to break it.

"The foot! The foot of Ellie just on the neck of Sasha and again with that same look from earlier!" Cole says. The ref counted but Ellie eventually took her foot off her neck and backed away. "I mean we all know Ellie has a mean streak but this, this is different."

Sasha coughed, she used the ropes to pull herself up. Ellie ran to her but got an elbow in the face by Sasha that sent her stumbling back. Sasha was recovering, Ellie ran to her but Sasha pulled the ropes down making her go over the top.

"And Sasha Banks sending Ellie over the ropes and on the floor." Byron calls it. Ellie pulled herself up using the barricade, Sasha motioned a hand for her to get up. "Uh, oh. We know what's coming here!"

Sasha ran and bounced off the ropes as she ran across the ring. She went to high risk through the second rope but was cut off by a superkick from Ellie making everyone react.

"Oh my goodness!" Cole shouts.

"Right on time and on the button!" JBL was in shock. "That kick was just ruthless! Imagine the freaking impact from the fact that Sasha dived into it. I have never seen something like that!"

Sasha fell limp on the ropes, Ellie grabbed a hold of her and pulled her halfway out until just her tip toes were on the ropes.

"What is she about to-" Byron was cut off by Ellie suplexing Sasha onto the floor as the crowd oohed and cheered at the impact. "Oh!" Sasha was laid out on the floor as Ellie got on one knee and looked down at her.

"Right on the floor, Ellie just splattered the Boss!" Cole says. "Sasha Banks was just laid out, I don't even think somebody can move from that."

"Sasha hasn't moved since that superkick from earlier." JBL points out. Ellie grabbed her up and threw her inside the ring, Ellie slides in and crawls over to her. "I don't know what in the world happened. I thought I saw the dangerous side of Ellie but this, this is something I have never seen from her since Becky Lynch. I mean every move, every hit, you feel the hate."

"Guys, Sasha may be out." Cole says.

Ellie hooked her legs for the cover.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Sasha got her shoulder up just in time making the crowd cheer loudly in shock.

"She is still in this!" Byron cheers. "The Boss is still kicking!"

"How?" JBL was in shock.

Ellie looked down at her and shook her head slowly at this. Sasha rolled over holding her back as she was still feeling the affects from the suplex on the floor. Ellie got up and dragged Sasha back by her hair, she got on top of her and just started unloading her with blow after blow.

Sasha rolled it over and started unloading on her back which made people cheer.

"Both girls just exchanging punches at this point and they are mean ones." Byron says.

Ellie got her foot up and put it against Sasha's chest as she powerfully kicked her off. People were in shock with how far Sasha went back. Ellie got up, Sasha ran to her but Ellie quickly jumped up hitting her with a dropkick that sent her down by the apron.

"There is that leg strength!" JBL points out. Sasha used the ropes to pull herself up, Ellie walked over but was met with a hard slap across the face. "Ooh!"

Sasha used the chance to grab Ellie by the head and jump down which bounced her off the ropes. Ellie stumbled back and fell to one knee with a cough. Sasha got up on the top rope, Ellie got back up to her feet and turns around.

"The Boss is up high!" Cole says. Sasha jumped off and took Ellie down with double knees to the chest and hooked both her legs. "Double knees and Sasha Banks going for the cover!"

"One!"

"Two-"

Ellie hooked her legs in front of Sasha and flipped her down which propelled her up.

"Ellie with the reversal!" Byron calls it.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Sasha kicked over with a flip out.

"Sasha Banks kicking out, that was close!" Byron says. Ellie flipped over to get to her feet, Sasha ran to her as Ellie was looking for a kick but Sasha grabbed her foot. "Not today."

Sasha threw her leg to the side and hit her with a knee to the face making Ellie stumble back to the ropes. Sasha ran and clotheslined her over the top as Ellie fell and landed on her feet but backed up. Sasha got on the ropes and backed up as she was going for the double knees again.

"Watch the Boss." Cole points. Ellie turned around, Sasha ran and jumped off the apron for the double knees but was caught by Ellie to everyone's surprise. "Sasha got caught!" Ellie held on to her. "This could end bad, I mean very bad."

Ellie ran Sasha into the steel ring post making the commentators and crowd react loudly.

Sasha upper body fell limp but her legs were still hooked on her shoulders. Ellie knocked Sasha up against the led screen apron before throwing her into the barricade while letting her go.

"Good grief!" JBL reacts. Ellie flips her hair back and wiped the corner of her mouth with her face still showing a dirty look to Sasha. "Did you not see that strength?"

"Did you guys see the impact of Sasha Banks being thrown into the ring post, the screen and then the barricade?" Cole ask still baffled. The replays of it showed on the trons. "I mean Ellie threw her like a doll. I know Ellie can be ruthless but that was just..." Sasha laid face first on the floor still not moving. "That was sick to watch."

"Ellie said she wanted to welcome Sasha Banks to her world. I'm guessing that world involves pain." Byron said warily. Ellie picked her back up and threw Sasha into the ring. Sasha rolled over holding her back, the ref checked on her as Ellie slowly got on the apron and got inside the ring. "It is like she is just stalking her at this point."

"She is Byron." JBL corrects him. "Sasha wants to be champion, that is the person you have to beat for it. A roll up with a tights is not gonna get her out of this."

Ellie titled her head at her as she slowly walked to Sasha who was trying to pick herself up in the corner as her back was to her. Sasha got herself up, Ellie ran and double kicked her in the back making her snap forward and hit her face against the turnbuckle.

Sasha fell back on the mat and rolled away from the corner, Ellie used this time to springboard over the ropes and hop to the top turnbuckle.

"What's she doing now?" Cole questions. Ellie waited as Sasha got to her feet, Sasha turned around as Ellie jumped off but ducked the move she was going for. "Sasha ducking and Ellie rolling through." Ellie rolled up to her feet but was quickly grabbed from behind and hit with the backstabber making the crowd cheer. "The backstabber!"

Sasha went for the cover.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Ellie got the shoulder up as people cheered, Sasha fell desperately down on the mat.

"A two and a half and Sasha thought she had her." Byron says. Sasha got to her feet and went over to Ellie with a slight limp as she held her back. "Guys Sasha is hurt. I mean all that damage, every time she comes with something, Ellie counters it in some way."

Sasha grabbed Ellie up and threw her to the ropes, Ellie bounced off and baseball slid under her legs. This shook her up as she had turned around. Ellie got to her feet, she jumps up and hits Sasha with a pele kick as people cheered from AJ's move.

"The quickness!" JBL praises. "They may not be friends anymore but you know AJ Styles has to like how Ellie can do that just as good as him."

Ellie rolled her over and hooked her legs. "Champ going for the cover on Sasha!" Cole says.

The ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" The ref stopped counting making Ellie drop Sasha legs and look confused.

"What is-" Cole questions. The crowd cheered loudly when the ref pointed to the ropes, Ellie turned around to see just the tip toe of Sasha was touching it. "Wow! Talk about the ring awareness of Sasha!"

"And the good eye of the ref!" Byron agrees.

Ellie eyes went wide as she snapped her head back to the ref. "Are you freaking serious?!"

"That is one good eye." JBL chuckles. "I have to give it to the ref for seeing that."

Ellie got up and started yelling at him. "That shouldn't count! It was the tip of her stupid foot, not the whole damn thing!"

"I think Ellie just blew a fuse." Byron found it funny.

"Wouldn't you?" JBL asked. "Ellie thought she had that won just now but Sasha having good luck had managed to just get the tip of her foot touching the ropes." Ellie was so busy yelling that she didn't see Sasha sneak up from behind her and roll her up. "Whoa-uh oh!"

"Sasha with the roll up!" Cole says.

"One!"

"Tw-"

Ellie kicked out as both girls got to their feet, Sasha bounced of the ropes and ran to her.

Sasha jumped on her and Ellie went for a tilt a whirl move but Sasha got her down and locked in the Banks Statement making the crowd go crazy.

"Banks Statement! Sasha has the Bank's Statement locked in on Ellie in the center of the ring!" Cole shouts hyped along with the crowd.

"Sasha has it locked in dead in the center of the ring!" JBL says.

"What's the champ going to do!?" Byron questions. "Are we gonna have a new champion? Is Sasha gonna capture her dream and become champion? Will she do it?!"

Ellie yelled reaching for the ropes as Sasha leaned back adding more pressure as this had people on the edge of their seats.

"Is Sasha gonna do it? Can she do it and make her tap!" Cole questions. "Ellie is dying to reach the ropes!"

"They are to far!" Byron points out. Ellie lifted her hand up making the cheering get louder. "I think she is gonna tap!" Ellie leaned her body back on Sasha so her shoulders were on the mat. "Wait a minute, wait."

The ref started to count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Sasha quickly let go and rolled away.

"Banks having to break the submission." Cole said. "Guys I think Ellie was this close to tapping out."

"Obviously she had a plan for it Michael, as you can see." JBL defends.

Ellie gets to her feet but got grabbed by Sasha who kneed her in the gut. Sasha went to grab her from behind into the Banks Statement again.

"Look it, look it, Sasha looking for the Banks Statement again!" Cole points out.

Ellie elbowed her in the stomach and turned around, she pushed Sasha back but Sasha had bounced back off the ropes. Sasha went for a clothesline but Ellie hooks her arm in a reversal as she got behind her to hook her other arm.

"I think Ellie is going for a backslide pin here." Byron says. Ellie instead lifted Sasha up to get her legs hooked before dropping down and hitting the Blackout. "Maybe not!"

"Blackout!" Cole shouts. "We thought Ellie was going for the backslide but she turned it right into the Blackout. That has to be it!"

"I think it is it!" JBL agrees.

Ellie covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 103! Cliffhangers are always the worst but don't worry, the next chapter is a coming to you this weekend, leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!**


	104. Money In The Bank Pt 2

_**Money in the Bank**_

"I think Ellie has it!" Cole exclaims.

"Thre-"

Sasha kicked out just as the ref's hand was about to smack down for three making the entire crowd erupt.

"What?!" JBL was shock with everyone else.

"Just in the last second, the very last second!" Cole says.

"I thought Ellie had it but the Boss will not quit." Byron states. Ellie ran a hand through her hair and looked down at Sasha was still laid out. "Sasha has been waiting to get her chance at that championship since after WrestleMania. That is how much that title means to her and Ellie just pulling out everything. Both of these women just with so much to gain and loose from this."

"Goes to show how much that belt means to both of those girls. Sasha has been put through it in this match by Ellie but just won't stay down." Cole said.

JBL looks on. "These girls are pushing each other to their absolute limit right now." Ellie got up, Sasha dragged herself over to the ropes and used them to lean against. "Neither girl wants to lose."

Ellie walked over, she grabbed the ropes and pressed her knee down in Sasha back making her cry out. The ref started to count.

"Ellie now just punishing Sasha." Cole says.

The ref got to a count of three making Ellie drop her knee, she quickly hit her with a sharp knee to her back making the crowd ooh. Sasha fell holding her back and rolled under the ropes to get on the floor and recover. Ellie bent through the second ropes and grabbed a tight hold of her hair.

Sasha fought back, she grabbed a hold of Ellie and slid her over to bounce her head off the ring post in the corner.

"Ooh!" Cole and Byron reacts.

Ellie fell back inside the ring holding her head.

"Sasha bouncing the side of Ellie's head off the steel ring post!" Cole says. "This could be the chance she needs to finally get some offense against Ellie."

"She better do it quick." JBL warns.

Sasha slid in the ring as Ellie was getting back up, the crowd cheers as jumped on her and took Ellie down to the mat.

"Whoa!" Byron shouts.

Ellie pushed her off as both girls got to their feet, Ellie went to kick her but Sasha hooked her leg as she caught it.

"Uh-uh!" Sasha threw her leg to the side, she smacked Ellie hard across the face.

"That's a smack!" Cole reacts. "A pretty powerful one at that."

Sasha grabbed a hold of Ellie's hand and ran up the corner. She walked across the ropes and arm dragged Ellie across the ring.

"A little taste of Guerrero from Sasha Banks." JBL praised the move.

Ellie held her arm as she pulled herself up in the corner, Sasha ran over as Ellie was about to double kick her back. Sasha grabbed both her legs and threw them to the side before punching Ellie down so she was stuck in the middle ropes.

Sasha jumped up and double kneed her in the stomach, Ellie held her stomach falling down as Sasha jumped off and quickly covered her.

"Sasha looking for the win!" Byron says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-"

The ref had stopped in mid count when Ellie grabbed a hold of the ropes making the crowd cheer loudly.

"Ellie has the ropes!" Cole points out. Sasha dropped her legs and gripped at her hair. "Talk about payback."

"Talk about ring awareness." JBL said.

Sasha smacked the mat and got up to her feet, Ellie got up to hers but was grabbed by Sasha and whipped to the ropes. Ellie bounced off and jumped on Sasha hitting her with a hurricanrana that sent her across the ring and giving her some time to recover.

Ellie got up but was grabbed from behind by her waist from Sasha, Ellie wiggled free and went under her legs. Sasha was gonna turn around but Ellie grabbed her by her waist and hit her with a northern lights suplex.

"One!"

"Two!"

Sasha got out of it.

"Sasha kicks out at two." Cole calls it. Ellie went for a roundhouse kick, Sasha ducked it and hooks her arms bringing her down. "Backslide pin by Sasha, can she get it?"

"One!"

"Two-"

Ellie kicked out at two.

"No! Ellie with the kickout at two." Cole says.

They got up and bounced off the ropes, both girls hit a clothesline on each other which sent them both down.

"Double clothesline!" Byron reacts. "Sasha and Ellie both down."

"Both girls thinking the exact same thing." JBL said.

The crowd started cheering loudly for them as both girls laid on the mat trying to take a breather.

"This match has been all back and forth since the bell rang." Byron looked on. Sasha and Ellie started to stir as they went to opposites side of the ring.

Ellie got up in the corner, Sasha ran to her but got elbowed back, she favored her face but got a kick to the chest to send her down on the mat. This allowed Ellie to get on the outside and go up to the top ropes, Sasha recovered and quickly got up on the top rope to cut her off.

"Oh no." JBL saw how things were looking. "This is gonna end bad for one of them or both of these women."

Sasha punched her to get the upper hand, she hooked Ellie's arm and brought her off the top rope in a suplex. The crowd cheers this on loudly when they hit the mat with loud impact.

"What a suplex by Sasha!" Cole shouts. Sasha held her back as Ellie was laid out not to far from her.

"Yeah but can she cover her? She has to cover Ellie to win!" JBL says.

Sasha crawled as the crowd were on the feet and cheering her on. The ref got down when Sasha laid over top of Ellie.

"She's there!" Byron exclaims.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Ellie just got the shoulder up in time making the entire crowd erupt.

"Just barely, Ellie's got the shoulder up!" Cole calls it. "Sasha can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!" Byron said still shocked. Sasha held her head in desperation as she was sitting up and showing three fingers to the ref. "Sasha Banks thought she had her but somehow Ellie got the shoulder up." Sasha turned on her hands and knees as Ellie was still out of it on the mat. "This is awesome! I mean what does Sasha have to do to put Ellie away."

"Ellie is just one tough chick." JBL chuckles. "Sasha Banks has thrown just about everything at her, what is left?"

Sasha got up to her feet and pulled Ellie up, she threw her in the corner and ran to her but Ellie lifted her legs and hooked them around her neck. Ellie was lifted up by Sasha and brought her down in a sit out powerbomb.

"Oh!" Byron reacts. "That could be it!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie quickly used the position to her advantage as she locked in the TCH on Sasha and brought her down to the mat.

"Oh wait a minute, wait! Ellie with the TCH on Sasha! Triangle Choke!" Cole shouts. The crowd quickly reacted as Sasha was trying to get out but it was too late.

"Ellie using the position of the sit out powerbomb to her advantage and locking in the TCH on Sasha Banks!" Byron says.

"That's the smartness of our champion, but is Sasha gonna tap?" JBL questions. Sasha was trying to move but Ellie added pressure making it hard for her to even move her lower body. "There is nowhere for her to go!"

"This place is going crazy!" Byron talks about the loud cheers from the crowd. Sasha was about to tap as she had her hand raised, she instead shifted her weight so both of Ellie's shoulder was to the mat. "Sasha turning it into a pin!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Ellie quickly let go to avoid the pin. Both girls got to their feet, Ellie kneed Sasha and whipped her to the ropes. Sasha bounced off, Ellie popped her up for a move but Sasha came back down with the double knees.

"Again with a counter!" Cole says.

Sasha grabbed her legs for a pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Ellie barley kicked out as she pushed Sasha off.

Sasha got up to her feet and landed a sharp kick the side of Ellie's head that knocked her back down.

"What a kick!" JBL reacts. "Wow!"

"Who's the baddest huh?!" Sasha shouts as the crowd cheered for her. She grabbed a hold of Ellie who was on her hands and knees trying to get up. "I told you that I'm sending you back to your crazy sister in law AJ Lee titless, didn't I?!"

Ellie quickly grabbed Sasha down into a cradle lock.

"Look at Ellie!" Cole exclaims.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Sasha kicks out, both girls roll over to get to their feet. Ellie ducked a punch from Sasha and hit a sharp roundhouse kick to the side of her head. Sasha was stunned as she fell down to her knees, Ellie lets out a quick scream as she kicks Sasha under her chin to send her down.

"Now those are kicks!" JBL praised. "And with authority.

Ellie threw Sasha out of the ring as she landed on the floor and rolled over by the commentators table.

Sasha crawled away, Ellie watched her carefully as she slid out the ring and slowly eased over.

"I don't like that look." Cole said warily. Sasha used the ring post to get herself up to her feet, Ellie quickly ran around the ring at fast speed. Ellie jumped as she hit her with a running double kick that sent Sasha flying back hard into the barricade. "Oh my goodness!"

The crowd reacts with this.

"Wow!" Byron was shocked.

"That double kick sent Sasha flying all the way back and almost over the barricade! That is freaking power." JBL says in still disbelief. Ellie got to her feet and lets out a loud primal scream making people wince.

"Think my ear drums just burst." Byron joked. "But I mean, take a look at this one more time guys." The tron replayed the move and the impact of Sasha going back first in the barricade. "That could knock the wind out somebody."

"Or knock somebody out." Cole inputs. Ellie dragged a limp Sasha back to the ring and rolled her inside, she quickly got inside and covered her.

"Going for the cover!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Sasha got the kick out making Ellie look on wide eyed as she was still laid over her in disbelief.

 _'This is awesome!'_ The crowd chants this with a clap. _'This is awesome!'_

"I agree with this sold out crowd, this is freaking awesome!" JBL says hyped. "What else do they have to do to each other?"

"Sasha Banks, who has been dreaming of a rematch since being screwed out of the title by Ric Flair at WrestleMania. That girls whole dream is to hold that WWE Women's Championship and she is fighting her absolute hardest for it." Cole said. "For once I think Ellie is starting to panic and wonder what does she have to do now."

"I for once have to agree, I take nothing away from Ellie but Sasha Banks just won't stay down." JBL admits. "Both of these women are just too tough for the other and have taken each others hardest hits."

Ellie got up as she released her hair from the ponytail and shook it out. She paced a bit as she glared at Sasha who was making up to her feet in the corner.

"Ellie is starting to panic over there." Byron points out.

"Either that or she is getting mad Byron. But with either one, I still don't want to be Sasha Banks right now." JBL says.

Sasha got up in the corner as Ellie ran to her, she used both feet to kick her back. Ellie held her cheek and stumbled back as this allowed Sasha to get on the second rope, Ellie ran back over but Sasha grabbed her. Sasha jumps off and hits Ellie with a tornado DDT as the crowd cheered.

Ellie was laid out face first, this gave Sasha some time as she used the energy from the crowd to get up.

"She is down! If Sasha Banks is gonna do something she better do it now." JBL says.

"Sasha is feeling it." Byron points out. "She knows it, this is her chance, this her moment!" Sasha grabbed Ellie up by the hair as she hooked her from behind looking for the Banks Statement again.

Alexa ran out from the back making the crowd give her a loud mixed reaction.

"Oh wait, come on!" Cole says. Sasha saw this, she dropped Ellie and slid out the ring as Alexa was coming down. "Wait, look at Sasha!"

Sasha hit Alexa with a right hook that sent her down as the crowd were on their feet for this.

"Alexa was coming down to get involved and Sasha made her pay for it!" Byron exclaims. "That was a mean right!"

"You don't know if she was coming down to get involved Byron!" JBL defends. "Sasha just attacked a defenseless woman who was coming to check on her friend."

Sasha was trash talking down to Alexa who held her jaw and slowly glared back at her. Alexa scooted back, Sasha walked back to the ring and slid inside.

Alexa got up, she ran and jumped on the apron making the ref turn his attention to her. Sasha turned back around to start fussing at her.

"What about this John? What do you call that?" Cole points out.

"What do you mean? Sasha Banks sucker punched Alexa in the face for nothing, you two wouldn't be mad about that?" JBL rants. Sasha used her foot to kick Alexa off the ropes, Alexa hit the floor and quickly held her ankle in pain. The ref caught this and leaned out the ropes to ask her if she was okay. "I think Alexa may have hurt herself on that apron, there."

"She shouldn't have been up there in the first place." Byron reminds him.

Sasha waved it off, she turns back around to focus on Ellie who was back up to her feet, Sasha sntached her around. Ellie turns and blew what looked like black and red smoke or mist in her face as the crowd was in shock.

"Whoa!" Cole reacts.

"The hell was that?!" JBL was caught off guard. "It looked like smoke!"

Sasha held her eyes and fell back as she couldn't see anything.

"Whatever it was, it blinded Sasha Banks!" Byron shouts. Ellie bounced off the ropes, she jumped on Sasha with a tilt a whirl and locked in the Black Widow on her. "We all know that move! It's the Black Widow!"

"A move used by former WWE Diva's Champion AJ Lee that Ellie has renamed the Brooks Widow!" Cole exclaims. "Ellie has it locked in tight on Sasha Banks who just got some crazy mist blown in her face!"

Alexa pointed back to the match, the ref turned around to quickly look as Ellie had the submission locked in tight.

"What is Sasha gonna do, she is stuck in the middle of that ring!" Byron says.

Sasha had no choice as she started to tap Ellie's leg repeatedly. Ellie laughed out loud with a happy grin as she kept it locked in.

"She has to tap." Cole called it.

The ref called for the bell as Ellie's theme hit, the crowd gave a loud mixed reaction.

Lillian stood up. "Your winner of this match, and still WWE Women's Champion. Ellie Brooks!" The crowd continued giving this a loud mixed reaction

Alexa jumped up happily, and quickly ran over to the timekeeper's area to get the belt.

"You just gotta be kidding me." Byron shook his head. "How was any of that fair?"

"It ain't about being fair Byron, it is about keeping your title around your waist." JBL retorts. "I am still at a lost but what I do know is that woman right there is still the WWE Women's Champion and the garsh darn best!"

Ellie let Sasha go when the ref tried to pull her off, Sasha held her face and rolled over to the apron. Alexa had slid in the ring with the belt and hugged Ellie who was still on one knee looking at Sasha with a playful smirk.

"She is even smiling about this." Byron points out.

"How can you even condone this JBL?" Cole questioned.

"Hey, this was a great match, if not the best of the night. But Sasha played dirty with the woman who took the title of being the 'dirtiest player in the game' from a Flair." JBL answers. "Do I think what happened was crazy? Yes, but it doesn't matter because karma comes back around to you Cole."

Ellie stood up, Alexa and the ref raised her arms in the air to a loud pop.

"Sasha fought hard and to have it all end like this. I also see Alexa's ankle isn't hurt anymore." Byron points out. Alexa was happily moving around as she twirled her hair.

"She's a fast healer." JBL shrugs. "The win of Ellie healed her."

"Oh please." Byron scoffs.

Alexa and Ellie got out of the ring. They both held the ends of the title with laughs as they put their arms around each other.

Sasha wiped at her face and glared ahead at them.

"Bye, bye, Boss." Alexa blew a kiss, she started laughing.

"I mean you can't help but feel bad for Sasha. All that work in what had to be the best match tonight and Ellie cheated her out the win." Cole says. The tron showed replays of the match. "I mean this entire match between them was nothing but brutal. But this..." It showed Ellie blowing the stuff in her face. "Ellie just screwed Sasha Banks out the title once again."

"She is still walking out here as champion Michael." JBL points out. "Ellie told Sasha she was gonna get her back and that she wouldn't be ready and she was absolutely right. Nobody was ready for that."

Ellie lowered the belt to put it over her shoulder as she kept her arm around Alexa. "Next time keep my brothers wife name out your damn mouth Sasha! You screwed yourself Banksie!" The camera picked up her words.

Sasha laid on the mat as she glared ahead at Alexa and Ellie who pretended to blow air again at her.

"You have to know that after something like that, this thing between Sasha and Ellie is not going anywhere any time soon." Byron said. "Ellie is just happy with what she just did. I don't even think that is Ellie anymore."

"Maybe it is." JBL spoke. "Maybe this was always the real Ellie in disguise and the Ellie we knew was a fake. Either way, Ellie Brooks reign as champion continues."

"I sure would like to know who it is if it isn't her." Cole said.

Ellie got to the top of the stage and turns her head back to look at Sasha as her blue eyes stared a hole down at the ring.

Sasha who was being helped had gave her a look that could kill. This made Ellie show a toothy smirk, she winked at Sasha before turning her head back around and going to the back with Alexa.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That entire match was freaking awesome! Besides Dean winning that had to be the best match of the freaking night! #MITB_

 _Whoever this Ellie is, is a mean ass. I think I like her more now lol #MITB_

 _What the heck did Ellie blow out, was that smoke or mist? It was creepy but still looked damn cool #MITB_

 _That is messed up, watch your backs Alexa and Ellie. I know the Boss is coming back for you #MITB_

 _This is not over, the Boss is coming back and whoever this Ellie is better watch herself #MITB_

 _You know with that ending that this is just getting started but good because that match was awesome! #MITB_

 _I love Sasha and Ellie but I am happy that Ellie won! #MITB_

 _Alexa and Ellie are double trouble that can't be stopped #MITB_

 _I can't believe Ellie really did that! Talk about not playing fair #MITB_

 _Ellie was on her A-Game tonight, her and Sasha Banks tore it down #MITB_

 _This is why I love both girls, nobody can do it better then them #MITB_

 _Those right hooks in this match was spot on lol #MITB_

 _They stole the show but now I know RAW is going to be interesting tomorrow night! #MITB_

 _Ellie looks so adorable with blue eyes, now her and Alexa could be sisters #MITB_

 _I love blue-eyed Ellie! #MITB_

 _Ellie had a lot of guys hating Seth Rollins tonight and wishing they were him, did you see her eyes? #MITB_

 _Ellie having blue eyes was the best highlight of the night, I still want to know what's the reason behind them #MITB_

 _Did anybody peak Ellie using Finn Balor's move? I'm not the only one right? Does this mean something, I'm dying here! #MITB_

 _April Brooks tweets- I'm a Brooks, He's a Brook, She's a Brook, I don't know about anybody else but I love the name Brooks Widow! Congrats WWEBrooks #WeLoveYou! #ChicagosGirl #Brooks4Life_

 _Alexa Bliss tweets- Haha, omg the look on SashaBanksWWE face when Ellie blew the mist out at her was hilarious. My stomach still hurts but my sister is still the champ and the best, oh BTW world #BrooksMadeTheBossTap_

 _Ellie tweets- Don't play dirty if you can't handle it when somebody plays dirty back love, I think Sasha needs to be a better sport with this #OhWell #IStillWon #BrooksMadeTheBossTap #LegitTapOut_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Seth Rollins with his near gear on, he was fixing his black bands on his wrist. All his hair was already damp and wore out.

Seth did a double take when he saw somebody walk over to him. "There you are, I been looking all over for you."

Ellie stops as she was giving him a weird look. "I was down the hall from you." She points in the direction she just came. "Where you even really looking?"

"Want me to be honest here?" Seth raised a brow.

Ellie showed a hand. "Don't bother."

Seth smirks, he pats her back. "I do have to say congratulations though. You're still Women's Champion and yes I watched your match from beginning to end by the way."

Ellie flashed a quick fake smile. "Goody for you."

"Yeah I-" Seth stopped when he noticed something, he pointed to her face. "What's with the blue contacts?"

"Contacts?" Ellie look dumbfounded.

"Yes, the blue contacts in your eyes, the ones I'm looking at and that your seeing me with. Those blue contacts." Seth says.

"Oh." Ellie brows furrowed until she quickly caught on. "Oh! Um, I uh guess I just wanted to try something new for a while. What's the problem, you don't like them?"

Seth chuckled with a nod. "I do actually, they make you look mysterious."

"Mysterious ain't the half of it." Ellie mumbled.

Seth brows furrowed. "What?"

"Nothing." She quickly responded. "What I was gonna say is, are you ready for your match?"

"Want the truth?" Seth asked, Ellie simply raised a brow at him making Seth let out a sigh. "...I'm nervous, okay?" He admits. "Just really nervous."

It got quiet between the two of them as they both stared at each other.

Ellie quickly motioned a hand for him to continue. "Is that it?"

"What the hell else do you want me to say here? I'm nervous and just..."

"Afraid?" Ellie smiled.

"Why are you smiling at that?" Seth questions.

Ellie smile dropped. "I wasn't." She cleared her throat, Seth gave her a suspicious look. "Listen Seth, I am about to give you the best advice that you will ever get from me."

Seth nods. "Okay, give it to me."

"Suck it up and be a man." Ellie said sternly which caught Seth off guard. "I get your scared because you don't wanna get re injured. Or you don't want to lose but the only thing your butt needs to think about is pinning that big samoans shoulders to the mat for a three count. So I want you to forget about everything right now."

"I-" Seth went to speak.

"I said everything!" Ellie raised her voice. "Forget everything and everyone and just focus on that match and getting your title back and you will be just fine. But if you want to get rid of your ring fear after a big injury like that then, hit the move."

"Hit the move?" Seth looked at her weird.

"Hit the move that made you lose it all in the first place. If you hit it right then you will see that there is nothing to be afraid of." Ellie assured. "Or it could end really bad but don't think about that. Just take my advice and hit the move." She put her hands up on his shoulders and looked at him. "I can not believe I am really saying this but..." Ellie sighs as she showed him a smile. "If you don't believe in yourself, just know I do, alright? You don't have to win to prove a point, you going out there and showing them you still got it will. I promised to watch your back from day one and I still am but this is something you gotta do on your own. Like you always should have been doing it, all on your own."

Seth looked back at her before slowly smiling at her. He pulled her in a tight hug making the crowd awe and cheer, Ellie was wide eyed with being caught off guard with a hug. Ellie lifted a hand to lightly pat his back but it soon turned into her relaxing and hugging him back.

"You got a weird way of pep talks, you know that?" Seth asks.

"Yeah I know." Ellie smiled.

Seth pulled away to look at her. "I promise, when this is all over." He took her hand. "Things will be better between us."

Ellie expression saddened. "Don't make promises you can't keep Seth."

"Trust me, I plan to keep it." Seth kisses her forehead making her body tense up. "Thanks for the talk El. I mean it." He lets out a sigh and pulled away. "Well it's time for me to go, how do I look?"

Ellie forced a smile. "Like a soon to be champ."

Seth chuckles and walks away from her as heads off down the hall. Ellie looked to the floor as she felt a splitting headache coming on, she turned around to watch Seth leave with a sad look but it soon turned into a smile.

Ellie nods. "Yeah, you'll be fine."

"Do you like conversing with yourself?" Dean asks from behind her.

"Ah!" Ellie screamed in shock, she held her chest. "Don't EVER do that again. I was this close to snapping your neck."

"Oh." Dean made a face. "That's pretty violent."

Ellie turned around with an eye roll, Dean noticed the eye color and smirked. "Nice eyes. Never knew you could change them like that."

"What are you talking about? They're contacts." Ellie used Seth idea as a lie.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure, you tell me where they sell the devil, soulless, eyes like that and I'll go buy myself some."

"Aww if that's the case Dean then just go ask the people that gave you life." Ellie smirked.

"Oh that was low." Dean points.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "What do you want Mr. Ambrose? I do have a match to go watch."

"I-" Dean did a double take. "Wait call me Mr. Ambrose again?"

"Why?" Ellie brows furrowed. "Can you not hear?"

"No but it was just really sexy the way you said it." Dean says, the crowd laughed at him.

Ellie made a face of disgust. "Oh ew! Not happening, the hell is wrong with you?"

Dean threw a hand up. "Nothing was wrong until you used your sexy voice on me over there."

"That was not my sexy vo-!" Ellie lowered her voice and took a deep breath as she used her closed fist to hit her forehead slightly. She lowered her hand with a sigh and put her hands on her hip. "Dean." Ellie grits out. "What-do-you want?!" Ellie snaps her head to look at him.

Dean just blinks, he shrugs. "Nothing really." Ellie threw a hand up with a sigh as she palmed her face. "Oh wait I did want to just say that I would be watching the match to."

Ellie pinched the pinches and rubs the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Is that so?"

"Yup." Dean nods. "Me, and of course my new little friend here." He holds up the Money in the Bank briefcase that he won earlier. This made Ellie lower her hand and look at him warily. "I mean Seth looks like he is ready for tonight, it would be a shame if he was the one that wins. Then again...karma is a-" He thinks about it with a pout. "Well you know what karma is, you act like it half the time." Ellie eyes widened as the crowd laughed at her reaction, Dean pats her back. "Well I got a match to watch."

"Wait, whoa." Ellie stopped him. "Your not gonna cash it in on Seth if he wins tonight?"

"Of course not." Dean starts walking away. "There is always a chance Roman might win to!" He called out.

Ellie eyes widened. "Ambrose!" Dean continued walking and just waved back at her, Ellie dropped her title off her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair. "No, no, no. He wouldn't cash that in tonight." She scoffs and waved off the idea but stopped when she thought about it for a second.

 _"I know what your thinking, and I wouldn't do it."_ Cethlenn voice echoed.

Ellie groaned as she slapped her forehead. "No, no, no, I don't have time for this right now. Haven't you done enough these past couple days and tonight?"

 _"Uh, no."_ Cethlenn laughed. _"Besides I can't say tonight was all my work, most but not all. But look, I'm just giving you some good advice here Ellie, don't go out there. Your just going to make things worse for yourself hun and easier for me..."_ It got quiet for a second. _"Actually I change my mind, go out there."_

"No, no I'm not going out there. I am not going out there." Ellie repeats. "I am not going out there..." She walked off as her voice trailed away. The camera stayed there for a bit, it showed Ellie walking back with a whine. "Oh man, I'm gonna go out there."

Cethlenn scoffs. _"Damn you are hard headed but I do love a good show."_

"Oh why don't you just be quiet." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Demon-bitch." She grumbled under her breath.

Cethlenn sighs. _"The demon bitch heard that."_

Ellie just rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. Even if she couldn't control what was going on with herself she wasn't about to let Seth big night get ruined. Somehow she had to tell him before it was too late...

* * *

 **This was chapter 104! I guess we have only have two more chapters left after this and it is gonna be two you will want to read. I hope people like the match between Ellie and Sasha as we know things have yet to really get started. It still seems Ellie has some control...for now that is. But we still have Seth match to get through and the fallout from Vegas still has yet to be resolved. We got a lot going on and more is coming, so leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	105. Money In The Bank Pt 3, Ellie's Changing

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late with this, I was little busy for the memorial weekend it was hard to get back to the computer. Not to mention I had so much cook out food that I didn't move for half the day, the I had left overs so you can only assume how the rest of the day went. Again I do hope that people enjoyed the match between Sasha and Ellie but onto part three of Money in the Bank!**

* * *

 _ **Money in the Bank 'Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns'**_

The match between Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns went back and forth as people could feel how personal it was between them. It had been all Roman during the match as he was starting to just man handle Seth. Every time Seth tried to let loose some offense against him, Roman would do something to get him back down and gain back control.

Seth rolled back out the ring as he was just trying to get away from Roman. He walked around the ring by the announce table to try and catch a breather.

Roman flipped his hair back to look at him with almost a smirk. It was clear that Seth had a lot of ring rust still on him and it was just hard for him to shake it off. Seth still felt un easy in the ring and it was clear to people since he haven't hit one of his normal moves.

"Seth Rollins just trying to stay out the way of Roman Reigns right now." Cole says. The crowd cheered loudly when they saw Ellie walk out from the back. "Hold on for a second guys! It's Ellie Brooks!"

"I knew she would come out here sooner or later!" JBL gets excited.

Ellie had changed her top as she wore one of Seth shirts but a cropped one to show her stomach. Her hair was now brushed out from it's curls as it took on a long wavy look and fell around her like a curtain.

"If that isn't love I don't know what is guys!" JBL continues. "Ellie coming out here could be just what Seth Rollins need to get him back in this match."

"It might." Byron didn't rule out the idea. "The presence of Ellie could do something here and could throw Roman Reigns off his game a bit. If anybody knows how dangerous Ellie is it is that man Roman Reigns as he had a taste of it at Extreme Rules."

"Roman saw that Ellie was one tough chick and it is hard to keep that one girl down." JBL says.

Ellie had her title in her hand as she stopped at the ring apron in front of the ramp. Roman pointed a finger at her as he said something but Ellie concerned eyes were to focused on Seth to pay him any mind.

"Is it me or does this Ellie seem different?" Cole questions. "It feels like when it comes to Seth Rollins, you see the normal Ellie but I see a difference between the Ellie from earlier and this one." The camera showed her eyes as they were back to their normal color. "Her eyes aren't blue anymore, look at that."

"Maybe they were never blue." JBL shrugs.

"Oh JBL you saw that just as much as we did. Ellie had blue eyes earlier. I do think your right Cole, this Ellie feels different." Byron agrees.

"Seth!" Ellie banged on the mat to get his attention.

"Ellie is trying to get Seth Rollins attention but Seth is just still out of it." Cole said.

Seth laid a bit lifeless against the apron. Roman looked back and forth between them, he slid out the ring and went over to where Seth was. Roman lifts Seth up by the hair as he looked straight ahead at Ellie and bounced Seth face off the apron with a yell.

Ellie glared at him for that, she laid her upper body on the apron to try and get his attention. Seth glanced up when he saw her as she gave him small smile and waved at him.

"You can do this." Ellie mouths as she points at him, the cameras were able to pick it up.

"This has been pretty incredible John, it's mostly been all Roman in this match." Cole says. Roman picked Seth back up by the hair as he was looking to do it again. Seth quickly grabbed Roman, he turns around and sent him straight into the steel steps. "Seth turning the tables!"

"Spoke too soon." Byron points out.

The crowd cheers as Seth slid down on the floor by the apron.

"I told you, Seth realizes who is out here watching." JBL says. "I think Seth Rollins knows Ellie is out here now."

"Reigns driven shoulder first into the steel steps." Cole said as Roman had got back up to his feet holding his arm.

Roman leaned against the announce table to shake it off. Seth looked over at him a bit shocked, Ellie even had a shocked look from how quick he was back up to his feet.

"Back to his feet already." Byron says in shock.

Seth got up and grabbed Roman from behind and threw him inside the ring.

"This is what Seth has to do." JBL nods.

"Well Seth realizes he has to pin the champ." Cole agrees. Seth went up to the top rope as Roman was starting to get back up. "Or tap him, so he needs him in the ring to do that." Roman stops him by spinning his foot so Seth was crotched on the top rope. "And Reigns once again, spins Seth around."

Roman saw how Seth was and went back over, he grabbed his arms from behind and brought him off the turnbuckle.

"Oh my God." Cole saw how things were going.

"Uh-oh." JBL sings.

Ellie covered her eyes knowing how that was gonna end. Roman popped him up and brought Seth down into a sit out crucifix bomb. Ellie winced hearing it and opened her eyes as Roman pinned his leg on Seth arms.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Set him up to retain the title!" Cole exclaims. Seth gave a strong kick out to a loud reaction from the crowd as Ellie sighed in relief. "And a kick out!"

Roman looked at the ref in shock as he was up on his knees, he looked to the sky and shook his head not believing it. Seth was still a bit groggy from the move but he was moving.

"Roman trying to figure out how Seth kicked out of this." Cole said as the replays showed. "The impact of the power bomb and a kick out at two."

Ellie flipped her belt over shoulder as she leaned on the apron to watch closely.

Roman had got to his feet and walked over to the ropes with a hand on his hip. He rested a hand on the ropes as he looked back at Seth in disbelief and frustration.

"You don't sense that Roman is losing his cool. You sense that the wheels are turning as he is thinking, what do I have to do next?" Byron questions. Seth used the ropes by Ellie to try and pull himself to his feet as Roman just watched him with a unreadable look. Roman nods, he backs up in the corner and loaded up his fist as some of the crowd booed this. "I think we know now!"

"Watch your back Seth!" Ellie jumps as she slaps the mat.

Seth turned around as he was up to his feet. Roman ran and jumped for the Superman Punch.

"Going for the Superman Punch." Cole says, Seth caught him and brought Roman down to bounce his head off the second turnbuckle. "And Seth Rollins able to counter!"

"Seth was lying and wait." JBL points out.

Roman was stunned as he stumbled back and fell to his knees.

"Sends Roman face first off the turnbuckle and it stuns the champion." Cole recalled the action.

Seth was down back against the ropes as he was trying to take a breather.

Roman was trying to shake it off as he got back up to his feet before Seth. Ellie gave a confused and shocked look at this as she wasn't expecting him to be the first one up.

"But Roman is the one getting back up to his feet, not Seth." JBL says as the camera showed Seth still down against the ropes.

"Yeah but the champ is stunned." Cole reminds. Roman marched over to Seth and pulls him by his legs. "Seth can't even make it to his feet." Roman yanked Seth off the ropes, Seth landed on his feet and hit a big enziguri kick. "Oh he caught him!" Roman fell back against the ropes, Seth bounced off the ropes and hit a drop kick onto Roman that sent him out the ring. "And Reigns sent out of the ring again."

Seth bounced off the ropes and hits a suicide dive.

"Here comes Rollins!" Byron gets hyped up.

Seth landed on him, he drove Roman back and sent him into the barricade.

"Rollins drives the champion into the barricade!" Cole calls it.

Seth quickly runs back in the ring, Seth bounced off the ropes again and ran but this time went over the top rope with a flip. The crowd cheers loudly as he landed on Roman and both guys were sent down to the floor.

"I think that knee is working just fine." Byron nods.

Ellie looks around the ring post with a satisfied smile as she clapped for him. "There you go Seth!"

"That seem to put a smile back on the face of our Women's Champion. That fighting will in Seth Rollins is quickly coming back. I think he just needed to be reminded again why he is out here. He wants that title that he never lost, to be back on top with Ellie and he knows this is the only way."

"What did they say earlier, there is no Ellie without Seth Rollins and there is no Seth freaking Rollins without Ellie Brooks!" JBL says. "Ellie promised she isn't gonna get involved because she knows Seth. She knows that if anybody is gonna pull this thing off it is gonna be him."

"Seth definitely took it up a notch when Ellie showed up." Cole agrees. "And it is working."

The ref started to count as he was on three, Roman and Seth both started to stir and try to get to their feet.

"Well Seth knew he couldn't match up strength with Roman Reigns. And certainly in the first ten minutes of this match you found out how much stronger Roman Reigns is." JBL spoke back up.

Seth grabbed Roman when the ref was at a count of five and threw him back inside the ring and slid in behind him. This allowed Ellie to walk to the other side and get a better look at things as she went around by the announce table.

Roman got to his feet and went for a clothesline. Seth ducked it and bounced off the ropes, he ran to Roman and hits him with a sling blade.

"Oh he caught him with a Sling Blade!" Cole calls it. "Could this be it!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Roman kicked out at two as Seth fell back down on the mat holding his head. Ellie had a hand rested on her forehead as she leaned on the apron and watched the match with a nervous pit in her stomach. Occasionally she would look around just in case a certain somebody were to pop up.

Both of the guys were sitting up, Seth looks over at Ellie who was watching nervously. He nods his head and rolled over and under the ropes on the apron as he held onto the ropes. Seth stared at Roman as ideas were starting to come to him for what to do next.

Cole saw Seth's look. "Wheels are turning in the Architect's head."

Seth stood up and held onto the ropes as he waited for Roman.

"That's a dangerous thing for Roman Reigns." JBL says.

Roman turned around, Seth launched himself over the second rope, he went for the springboard knee but Roman avoids it. Seth landed on his feet and turns around as Roman was going for the Superman Punch.

Seth stops him with a kick to the midsection and sets him up for the Pedigree as the crowd started to get hyped up.

"The Pedigree! Going for the Pedigree!" JBL exclaims.

Roman fought out of and flipped him over, Seth lands on his feet.

"Roman counters and Seth lands on his feet!" Cole called the action. Seth turns around as Roman jumped and hit him with a Superman Punch shocking Ellie and the entire crowd. "Superman Punch!"

"Wow! On the button!" JBL says shocked.

Seth was laid out on the mat. Ellie shook her head holding onto the ropes.

Roman turned him over and covered Seth.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Seth kicked out to everybody's disbelief as Ellie let her head fall on the mat in relief. Roman backed up to the ropes as he was in shock himself and frustration was slowly kicking in.

"Seth showed us something there guys." Cole says.

"Almost gave Ellie a heart attack, I'll tell you that." Byron said. Ellie lifted her head up to look at the match as the replays of the punch showed. "This would be the third and finally successful attempt."

Roman was on one knee as he looked at Seth who had rolled over and started to stir.

"Your not ready for this." Roman barks at Seth. "Quit, now!"

Ellie banged on the mat. "Don't you listen to him Seth! You can still do this, I know you can! Come on."

Roman shakes his head as he backed up in the corner again and was begging for him to get back up. Seth was on his hands and knees and was starting to slowly come to.

Seth got back up to his feet, Roman lets out one of his signature roars and ran for the Spear, Seth hit him with a knee to the face. Roman fell back and stumbled over to the corner. Seth ran to Roman in the corner but Roman sends him over the top, he was still able to catch himself on the apron. Roman went to grab him but Seth hits him with an enziguri that sends Roman stumbling back out the corner.

"Seth has literally countered all of Roman's big moves. It may have been all Roman for a while but Seth has countered the big moves Roman tries to throw." JBL points out.

Roman turns around, Seth springboarded himself over the top rope and hits him with a high knee to the side of the head.

"Knee right to the side of the face!" Cole exclaims.

"Wow!" Byron reacts.

Seth quickly goes to the outside and gets up on the top rope.

"Seth Rollins gonna go up top, the champion is in trouble!" Cole says.

Seth flips his hair back as he got to the very top, he jumps off and hits a frog splash on Roman.

"Viva la rasa!" JBL shouts.

Seth bounced off from impact. "Cover! I thought he was gonna go for the cover but now he is!" Cole says as Seth hooked his legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

Roman kicked out to the dismay of the crowd and Ellie as they thought Seth had it.

"I think Seth got extremely unlucky, he bounced off of Roman." JBL says.

"Watch this." Cole says. The replays of the plash showed as Seth bounced off. "This is what John is talking about. First the impact off the frog splash, Seth bounced off of Roman and I think that split second could have cost him."

JBL agrees. "I think if Seth could have got the cover right away, I think you're right. I think Seth would have walked out as champion."

One of Seth designed cuffs had fell off his wrist as he got up to his feet. Ellie watched, she had a hand pulling back some of her hair as all the close calls were starting to get to her.

"Imagine the up and down rollercoaster Ellie is on right now guys." Cole said. "Her having to watch this match. Ellie has not been out here to watch one of Seth's matches since back in November before he was injured. If you're Ellie your head has to be on a swivel right now from all of this."

"It is clear on the face of Ellie how stressful and personal this match is." JBL said as the camera showed her again.

Roman was coughing and still trying to recover from the frog splash as he held his stomach.

"Look at Roman though." Cole points. "Roman trying to catch his breath after had the wind knocked out of him off that frog splash from the top rope."

Seth got up and went to the outside apron as he was going back up top.

"Once again the wheels are turning." JBL says.

Byron was a little thrown off by this. "Seth going to the top again." Seth got on the top rope but Roman got up and caught him with a right that sent him falling down on the turnbuckle. "This time Roman caught him."

Roman hits Seth with a headbutt that sent him back a bit but he was still on the buckle. Ellie raises a brow and leans up to full height as she watched Roman get up on the second rope and grab Seth to try and suplex him down. Seth starts to fight back and punches Roman repeatedly in his stomach and in his back.

"Whatever Roman was thinking about, Seth wants no part of it." JBL found it amusing.

Seth continued punching him down until Roman stopped fighting back and let him go. When Seth saw how they were positioned, he looked down at the ring and all around him. The crowd was screaming 'no' but others were encouraging him to go for it.

People started to get out their seats when they saw what Seth was thinking. Seth was gonna do it but he was still hesitant about it and it was showing. Ellie got closer to watch, she had both hands locked together as she watched this with afraid filled eyes.

"It's a little hesitation, remember that is the move that Seth blew his knee out on." JBL reminds people.

"Exactly." Cole says, Roman starts fighting back as he got him up on his shoulders. Seth keeps a hold of Roman as he slides over top of him and lands in position. "That was the hesitation but look!" Seth ran with Roman across the ring. "This is the move that he blew the knee out on!" Seth threw Roman into the corner hitting the buckle bomb making Ellie cheer in excitement. "Turnbuckle powerbomb!"

Roman bounces off onto the mat, Seth lets out a yell and hits him with a sharp kick.

"Whoa!" Byron reacts.

"Kick to the face!" Cole shouts. Seth turned Roman over and covered him as the crowd counted along. "Cover, for the championship!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Roman kicks out as Seth fell back down frustration.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ellie threw her hands up, she fell back against the apron with her hands on her head. "The hell is it gonna take man!"

"Ellie thought he had it." Cole said.

"A good omen for Seth." JBL says. "You could feel the hesitation when it came to that knee. Then he goes ahead and does and it realizes that knee is fine. Sometimes that's all you need to get over that mental barrier. Ellie had told him earlier that if he wants to feel comfortable in a match then he has got to hit that move at some point."

"I would say Ellie was right." Byron nods. "That move could have been holding Seth back a bit but now he knows it is better."

 _ **Later**_

The match between Roman and Seth had continued to go back and forth with close three counts but neither guy was willing to stay down. Ellie thought Seth had it when he hit the Falcons Arrow but Roman had somehow managed to kick out of that as well. Seth and Roman were throwing all their big moves at one another as the crowd stayed on their feet the entire time. Ellie kept her hands on her head as she continued to watch the intense match continue.

Roman and Seth were down after Seth had hit another buckle bomb on Roman but Roman countered with a Superman Punch. Seth had still managed to kick out at two which shocked everyone again.

"These two have virtually used everything in the play book." Byron was impressed.

"Seth wants the title back that he never lost." JBL says. "And Roman Reigns wants to take off any doubt of his championship reign by beating Seth Rollins."

Ellie bit her nails as she shook her head watching both men drag themselves to their feet. Roman was now on his knees as Seth was over by the ropes

"Something has to give." Cole said. "Roman and Seth know it and so does Ellie. Somebody is gonna have to give."

Seth got an idea as he rolled out of the ring and fell to the floor, he starts crawling away and using the barricade to get up. Roman watched him closely, Ellie walked over by the barricades to get a better look as she saw Seth picking himself up and walking closer.

"Ellie!" Seth calls out as he motioned her to come closer to him. He stumbles over to the barricade by the timekeeper and keeps signaling for her.

Ellie brows furrowed confused as she looked back and forth between the ring and Seth.

"Seth Rollins calling for Ellie here." Cole was confused.

"Yeah, I don't know what this is about and neither does Ellie. She looks just as confused as we do." Byron says.

Ellie walked over to Seth who stumbled against her and used her to keep himself up.

Roman slid back out the ring as he was not about to take any chances.

Ellie's back was against the barricade as Seth had her basically now trapped between him. Seth saw Roman out the corner of his eye but rested his body against Ellie as he was still breathing heavily. Ellie still had the look of 'What the hell?' and total confusion on her face.

"A weird time to show affection." JBL said still dumbfounded with everyone else.

"S-Seth, what in the hell are you doing?" Ellie questioned still lost.

"Just trust me sweetheart." Seth breathes out, he wraps an arm tightly around her waist. "Trust me."

"I don't know what Seth is doing but Roman Reigns got Seth Rollins in his sights." Cole said. Roman ran around the ring. as he was looking for the spear.

"Wait is Roman about to do that with Ellie still there?!" Byron exclaims. "Seth needs to look out!"

"Watch out!" JBL shouts.

At the last second, Seth grabs Ellie and jumps out the way. Roman was sent crashing hard through the barricade as the entire crowd reacted.

"Right into the barricade!" Cole says. "Rollins grabbing Ellie and side stepping Roman Reigns. And that could have been a disaster for Rollins but it may be a disaster for the champion!"

Ellie fell down on top of Seth as she snapped her eyes back wide eyed to see what was almost the two of them. Seth sat up and saw how much damage that did to Roman and smirked as he rested a hand on Ellie's back.

"Guys I think Ellie saw her whole life just flash before her eyes." JBL says. Ellie got off of Seth and scooted back still in shock by what happened. "And call me crazy but I think Seth Rollins bated Roman in by using Ellie."

"You think?" Byron scoffed. "I for once believe Ellie had zero to do with that."

Ellie eyes went back and forth between Seth and Roman, her eyes turned to slits. "Did he seriously just use me to do that crap?" She mumbled to herself.

Roman was still out of it on the floor, Seth got up and was about to pick Roman up but the ref backed him up. Another ref along with a doctor had ran down to help check on Roman.

"That was a 265 pound man going full force into that barricade." Byron said

Seth waved the fact of Roman being hurt off as the ref told him to stay back before going back to check on Roman with everyone else.

"I think Roman would have better off if that whole barricade would have broke." JBL admits.

"Oh wait a minute guys." Cole says. "Officials called a doctor out here to check on Roman Reigns who really blasted into that barricade." Roman stumbled to his feet but fell back down against the barricade as the doctor was still trying to check on him. "The champion just trying to get back to his feet." Ellie was still on the ground with her belt until Seth grabbed her up from behind and lifted her up to her feet. Seth rest a hand on top her head as he walked around her. "He hit hard, real hard."

Replays of Roman crashing into the wall replayed.

"Broke the wall." JBL looked on concerned.

They continued to check on him as Seth was starting to get frustrated at this. Ellie quickly snaps out her shock to turn her attention to Seth who slowly paced in front of her.

"Seth I need to tell you something." Ellie reached out for him.

"Not now El." Seth waves her off.

"But it's important." Ellie says in a pleading tone. "I mean really important, and it's something you should know before you do anything else."

"I said not now." Seth snaps back at her.

Ellie rolled her eyes but kept quiet as she backed up near the apron. Seth continued to pace as he saw this was the perfect chance to do something and his plan had worked out.

"You see Rollins out here beside himself because he realizes this is a huge opportunity, if he can get the champion back in the ring but the doctors are attending to him." Cole said. A ref was checking on Roman who got back to his feet as the senior ref was talking to the doctor about his condition. Seth ran over and jumped on Roman making the crowd cheer as the other ref backed up. Roman had no time to reacts as he was thrown back in the ring by Seth. "And Seth Rollins going to get the champ back into the ring!"

"I don't blame him." JBL defends.

The ref slid back in the ring.

"Hey doc!" The ref turned around to question the doctor about Roman

"The official asking the doctor if he's okay to go." Cole says.

Seth was getting Roman up and into position for the Pedigree.

"Oh, oh, look at Rollins!" Byron reacts

"Seth Rollins going for a Pedigree!" Cole gets excited. Roman fought back as he ran Seth into the ref who hit hard into the corner before falling to the mat. "He's driven right into the official!" Roman was able to get loose and run to the ropes as Seth stumbled forward, Roman ran and hit him with a spear. "Spear!" Ellie's eyes went wide until she realized that the ref was still down. Roman went for the cover. "Here's the cover by Reigns!"

The ref was still laid out but saw this and starts to count.

"One!"

"Two!"

Seth kicked out at two making Ellie fall against the apron in relief.

Roman had got to his feet and went back to the corner, Seth rolled over to the other side of his ring. The ref was in pain but was now back up on his feet again. Roman lets out one of his roars as he was looking for another spear.

Ellie stood up to full height in a panic as Seth was stumbling back up to his feet.

"He's looking for another one!" Byron warns.

Roman ran to Seth who jumped and caught Roman with a mid air Pedigree to a loud reaction. Seth turned him over and covered him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Roman kicked out as the crowd and Ellie couldn't believe it.

"Reigns is still in it! Reigns is still in this match!" Byron exclaims.

"Reigns survives!" Cole shouts. Seth fell back gripping at his hair, the replays of the amazing move showed on the tron. "Watch this counter by Rollins."

"Oh my, mid air Pedigree." Byron says.

"It was a version of the Pedigree." Cole said.

JBL agreed. "He was trying to hit the Pedigree, he just missed that right arm of Roman Reigns."

Seth stumbled back to his feet and fell back over by the ropes.

"Snap out of it and hit it again!" Ellie banged on the mat. "You got him, do it again! Go!"

Seth heard this and saw she was right, he quickly ran over and picked up a still out of it Roman Reigns. Ellie and the crowd was cheering him on for this.

"Rollins now, with the champion who's in trouble. Reigns is completely out of it." Cole says. Seth put him in position and hits the Pedigree on Roman for the second time. "A Pedigree to Reings!"

Seth covered him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The entire arena erupted as the bell rang and Seth Rollins theme hit.

"Seth Rollins is the champion!" Cole shouts.

Ellie jumped and screamed in excitement as she slid inside the ring. Seth caught her as she jumped on him and took him back down to the mat in a hug.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announces.

"Let the celebration begin!" JBL says. Ellie helped him up to his feet as the ref got the belt and handed it to him. "He said he was coming back better." Ellie and the ref raised his arms up to a loud reaction. "He said he was a new Seth Rollins, he said he was gonna reclaim the championship that he never lost. Seth Rollins has did all of that and now him and Ellie are both champions! Ellie and Seth Rollins are now the champion couple, I can not believe it!"

The ref let his hand go along with Ellie, Seth fell back down holding the belt.

"I'm the man around here!" Seth shouts. "Never lost it!"

"For the second time in his career, Rollins is a WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Cole says.

"The mission has been fulfilled." Byron said.

"Seth Rollins has held that title twice but has never lost it, not in the ring." JBL continues. Seth stood up holding the belt, Ellie stood back with a smile and claps for him. "That woman right there has been with Seth Rollins through his entire journey back into the ring. She was there when he lost it all and she is there to see him win it all back again. We can finally say that Ellie Brooks and Seth Rollins are both Champions!"

Seth turns around and points over at her, he walked over and used one arm to lift her up from the side. Ellie giggled and held on to him as he raised his belt to a big reaction.

Ellie slides down as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"What did I tell you huh?" Seth looks down at her. "What did I tell you?"

"You mean what did I tell you?" Ellie questions with a raised brow, he gave a playful eye roll making her smile. "I knew you could do it. But I do have to tell you something."

"Later, later." Seth waved it off as he pulled away from Ellie to hold his arms out. "Who's the man huh!?" Seth slapped his knee a couple times.

"He had to vacate that title back in November but now he is showing and telling us that the knee is a hundred percent fine." Cole says.

Ellie groaned in frustration as she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Seth would you please list-"

Dean Ambrose theme hit to a thunderous reaction from the crowd. Seth glares up at the ramp, Ellie snapped her shocked look to the ramp.

"Oh boy!" Byron reacts.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, Ambrose won the Money in the Bank contract earlier tonight!" Cole was getting excited. "Is he gonna cash in?! Is Ambrose gonna cash in?"

Seth took the title off his shoulders and held it as a weapon as he was waiting for Ambrose to come out.

"No way, No way he's coming to cash in." JBL disagrees. "This is not an opportune time, Seth Rollins is practically using Ellie to stand up."

Dean jumped over the barricade by the commentators and ran for the ring.

"Oh my God, guys, guys!" Cole points. "Right in front of us!" Dean slid inside the ring from behind. Seth turns around, he quickly pushed Ellie out of the way as Dean cracked him across the face with the briefcase. "Ambrose with the briefcase!" Ellie hit the corner hard and fell face first on the mat. "Almost had Ellie to if Seth didn't push her out of harm's way!"

"No! Please don't, dear god no!" JBL was freaking out. "No!"

"The champ is down!" Cole shouts. "Ellie is down!"

Dean got out of the ring with his briefcase and went over to the ref. This was something he had been wanting to do for a while as it was time for him to be champion and Seth to get a taste of his own medicine.

"I'm cashing this in." Dean holds up the briefcase and shoved it to the ref. "I'm doing it!"

"Right now?" The ref questions.

"Let's go!" Dean ran and slid back in the ring.

The ref ran over to Lillian as the entire Las Vegas crowd were on their feet loudly.

"He's cashing in! Ambrose is cashing in!" Cole exclaims.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dean Ambrose is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract." Lillian announced to a loud reaction.

Dean was in the ring stalking Seth Rollins, the ref slid inside the ring and picked up the title belt. Ellie used the ropes to sit up as she had to blink a couple times to make sure she was seeing things right.

"We got a championship match!" Cole was in shock. "We got another championship match!"

"I can't believe it!" Byron says shocked.

Seth stumbled up to his feet, he held up both hands in defense as it was clear that he wasn't ready.

"Rollins can't believe it either! He's looking at a ghost that is Ambrose, a ghost that is his past!" Cole shouts.

"Rollins doesn't even know where he is!" JBL exclaims.

The bell sounded off to start the match.

Dean grabs Seth making, he made eye contact with a in shock Ellie. This made him send her a wink before hitting Dirty Deeds on Seth.

"Dirty Deeds!" Cole calls it. "Ambrose with the cover!"

Ellie was going to stop it but her body wasn't moving, her mind was telling her to go but for some reason she wasn't moving. It wasn't Cethlenn but it was actually herself, she didn't want to move or stop the pin from happening.

"Kickout Seth!" JBL begged.

Dean covered Seth.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" The bell sounded off as the crowd went thunderous, Dean's theme hit.

"Ambrose as Champion! Ambrose is champion!" Cole was in total shock.

Dean got up excited as he got his arm raised by the ref, he took it away as his belt was handed to him.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

Ellie flips her hair back with a headshake.

"The ultimate payback, Dean Ambrose is WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" Cole says still shocked. "Ellie can not believe it herself!" The entire crowd was freaking out right along with Dean Ambrose. Dean got his hand raised with his title again to a loud reaction.

"This is a nightmare to end all nightmares." JBL rants.

"Is this really happening?" Byron chuckles still shocked by this.

"It's happening! The Lunatic Fringe is champion!" Cole exclaims.

"Ambrose just ruined what could have been the best champion couple in all of WWE History!" JBL says upset. "While also putting Ellie in harm's way. This is who you all want to be champion? You gotta be kidding me!"

"It isn't who we want JBL, it's who is champion and you're looking at him!" Cole says.

Dean dropped to his knees with the belt laid in front of him. He looked over at Ellie who just glanced at him, she looks away and continued to shake her head. Roman had watched the entire thing as he was leaned back against the announce table. Ellie used the ropes to pull herself to her feet as she saw how excited Dean was to have finally won the title.

"The irony that, that lunatic is now the face of the company!" JBL continued to be outraged.

"That he is." Cole agrees. "And it's a celebration, Dean Ambrose style!"

Dean gets up excited again as he picks up his title and jumped up on the second turnbuckle.

"We got a Lunatic Fringe as the Champion." Byron says happily.

"You say that like it's good!" JBL threw his hands up.

"Brace yourself Las Vegas." Cole warns.

"This is the darkest day in WWE history!" JBL said.

Ellie couldn't help but show a small smile at him celebrating, she sighed and made her way over to Seth. Dean jumped off the second rope and went over to Ellie who had her back turned

Dean turns her around and gave her a big hug making the crowd cheer even louder.

"The hell?" JBL was thrown off. "Ambrose you can't touch her just because your champ!" Ellie was in shock, Ambrose pulled away and gave her a hard kiss on the cheek. "What in the!"

"Oh wow!" Byron laughs. Dean lets Ellie go as she dropped to the mat wide eyed. He got out the ring and jumped up on the annouce table. "Dean Ambrose is very excited and has every right to be!"

"That is disgusting! I hope Ellie washes her cheek, my goodness." JBL shook his head. "This Lunatic hasn't been champ for five minutes and he's already out of control."

Ellie made a face of disgust as she tried to rub off the spot on her cheek where he kissed her.

"He's the champ, Dean Ambrose is the champ." Cole said as Dean was now on top of their announce table.

"He went through hell in that ladder match and did earn the right to cash it in whenever he wanted. I just never thought tonight we would be crowning this lunatic as champion." JBL says. "And he just kissed the Women's Champion, it does not work that way!"

Dean held up the title to the Las Vegas crowd as they were still on their feet.

"This crowd is thunderous." Cole said.

"Crowd is going bonkers over this." Byron chuckles.

Ellie went over to Seth who was still feeling the affects of the Dirty Deeds. Seth tried to sit up but his upper body fell in her lap as his entire body was just spent from everything.

Dean continued to celebrate on the table with the crowd. Ellie rubs the back of Seth's head as she looked ahead at Dean with disgust from him kissing her cheek but it soon turned back into a little smile. She shook her head and turned her attention back down.

Cethlenn voice chuckled making Ellie's entire body stiffen up. _"Wow, wow, who knew Ellie Brooks had a soft side? You could have saved Seth's title but you didn't...shame, shame, shame. I guess somebody is finally starting to come around to change, aren't you?"_

Ellie continued looking down at Seth. "You could say that."

 _"Well all I have to say now is, good job Ellie..."_ Cethlenn voice faded.

The show ended with Dean holding his new title high.

 _Fan tweets_

 _HOLY CRAP DEAN IS CHAMPION! OMG, THAT ARENA AND ME ARE FREAKING OUT #ReignsvsRollins_

 _That entire main event was freaking awesome, I loved when Ellie came out. That's real love right there! #ReignsvsRollins_

 _Dean Ambrose is finally champion! #ReignsvsRollins_

 _I totally called Seth winning and Dean cashing in but I'm surprised Ellie didn't stop it, she was right there #ReignsvsRollins_

 _I feel bad for Seth but he did win so I don't anymore but I am happy for Dean! #ReignsvsRollins_

 _Dean Ambrose is champion omg! That kiss on Ellie's cheek was hilarious, being a good champ already #ReignsvsRollins_

 _The best matches were this main event and Ellie vs Sasha #ReignsvsRollins_

 _As far as I'm concerned, both my favorite people won tonight #ReignsvsRollins_

 _She is Seth's girlfriend and just got kissed on the cheek by Dean, yeah Ellie is very hated by every fangirl #ReignsvsRollins_

 _I'm happy Dean is champ but Ellie could have stopped it, why didn't she? She just watched instead as if she was in shock, although I would be to #ReignsvsRollins_

 _Oooh Seth is gonna be pissed off to the max tomorrow #ReignsvsRollins_

 _Ellie tweets- I wish things ended differently but karma does come back for everybody #SorryToSay_

* * *

 **That is the end to Money in the Bank, Dean is finally champion! Ellie could have helped but didn't and this time Cethlenn had nothing to do with it, anybody got any ideas as to why? How will things go on RAW with a pissed off Rollins, happy Ambrose, pissed off Sasha Banks, and of course a revengeful Roman Reigns who will be looking for a rematch. Things are getting crazier but just to let people know, I will be doing a three part chapter for when WWE goes back to Tokyo Japan. Pharya, Allen, Gallows, and Anderson will be meeting up with some old friends and not to mention old memories start to resurface as well. Trust me it is going be something to read and it will be coming soon. Not to mention we still have a aftermath of Vegas to attend to but that will be uploaded later on today, leave a review about what you think for this chapter and I'll see you guys later!**


	106. A Tearful Break

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter! I hope people are excited about WWE going back to Tokyo because I promise those are three chapters you're gonna want to read. But onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Money in the Bank, backstage 'Off screen'_**

The arena was getting cleaned up and cleared out as everyone was packing up to head out to the next state.

Pharya was in the locker room on her phone.

All her hair was worn down, she wore a pair of tennis, jean shorts and a dark blue hoodie that was half zipped to show her black tank and with the sleeves rolled up.

Rebecca came out the bathroom with her towel thrown over her shoulder. "Oh Ashley is so dead, Pharya you seen Ash?"

Pharya shook her head with a slight chuckle. "She left already to load her stuff in the car with Dana. What happened?" She looks up from her phone.

"You tell me." Rebecca unfolded her towel.

Pharya glaced over and snorted out a laugh. It had ' **Flair's Rule** ' written across it in silver glitter.

"Okay that's funny." Pharya points.

"It is not funny." Rebecca snatches her towel back and folds it up.

Mercedes walked inside. "What's not funny?"

"Ashley wrote Flair's rules on Rebecca's towel in glitter." Pharya says.

Mercedes chuckled. "Can I see?"

"Not a chance." Rebecca shoves it back in her bag. "Who are you riding with tonight Phar, Colby?"

Pharya smile dropped as she shook her head. "No, I'm riding with Allen tonight."

"How come?" Rebecca questions, Mercedes elbowed her. "Ow." Her memory quickly came back to her. "Oh yeah...wait you guys still haven't talked?"

"Not yet but we are about to." Pharya stood up. "I'll see you guys in the state, alright?"

Mercedes looked back at her. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Pharya nodded. "We are just going to talk guys, so relax. If all else goes wrong I know you guys numbers and we will do four way."

"I am not having a four way conversation with Ashley until she replaces my towel." Rebecca shook her head.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Let it go."

Rebecca threw a hand up. "She would say let it go when it isn't her towel." She walked off to her things. "The nerve of purple heads these days, I tell ya."

Mercedes jaw dropped offended.

Pharya laughs at them as she opened up the door. "Don't kill each other before you get to the next state you two."

"No promises!" Mercedes and Rebecca calls out.

Pharya closed the door behind her, she put her hands in her jacket pocket as she headed off down the hall to find Colby.

Money in the Bank had finally ended and it was a long night for everybody as people were just ready to get to the next state and just sleep. Her mind however was still confused from everything that happened earlier between her and Colby.

It wasn't like she was running away from him but the things he said to her was something she just couldn't get out her head. Not to mention the apology he gave her earlier, he apologized for hurting her feelings but not for the things he told her and that was something that just wouldn't leave her mind.

Pharya had spotted Colby down the hall talking to Carrano. She made her way down to the two of them as both guys had turned their attention back to her.

"Speaking of great, there she is." Carrano side hugs her.

"Hey C-man, what's up?" Pharya forced a smile.

Carrano smiles. "Nothing at all. I was just telling Colby how great tonight went but I also wanted to tell you guys to get ready because a shake up is coming soon, so be ready."

"Shake up?" Pharya brows furrowed. "We going to war with New Japan? If so I'm switching sides."

Colby chuckled. "At least we know she was faithful up to a point."

"Good to see where the loyalty lies Ellie." Carrano nods, Pharya giggled. "But no we aren't. I can't tell you now but just get ready for it, but I have to go so I will see you both at RAW tomorrow." He waves walking off. "Goodnight you two and again, great job out there. Keeping making us proud back here."

"Hey, if you can trust anybody with your job it's me!" Pharya called out.

"See you Mark!" Colby waved.

Pharya folded her arms across her chest as she turned around. "Did you get checked out by the doctors after your match?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Colby nods. "Knee is good, everything, how about you? You okay?"

"Sore but that's normal." Pharya shrugged. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"First we can talk about how you are riding with Allen tonight instead of me. Care to explain that one?" Colby raised a brow, Pharya avoids his gaze. "Not to mention I had to find out by him just mentioning it."

"I just wanted to travel with Allen again, it's nothing to it." Pharya says plainly. "But if you want me to-"

"No forget it, I'm with Cessaro tonight so I'll be fine." Colby waves it off.

Pharya showed her palms in defense. "No need to be snappy."

"I wouldn't have to be snappy if you would have just told me earlier when I ran into you. I told you we weren't done talking about what happened at the hotel and I'm serious." Colby says, he saw a couple people coming and pulled her with him out of sight. "This isn't going away Phar."

"It would if you just let it go." Pharya mumbled with an eye roll.

Colby shook his head. "I can't let it go."

"Why can't you?" Pharya snaps at him as she dropped her arms. "You were the one that thought ever marrying me would be the biggest mistake in your life. You brought me a promise ring so I would never bring up the topic of marriage and then tell me today you don't ever wanna marry me. So forgive me if I'm not in a good mood when it comes to talking about this Colby. At this point I don't know if your lying or telling the truth anymore and it's confusing."

"Hey, I have never lied when it came to my feelings for you." Colby said. "Look I'm sorry if you got marriage on your mind for the future but I just don't."

Pharya eyes showed hurt in them. "Then I wish you would have never said it to me in the first place."

"When did I say it?" Colby brows furrowed confused.

"You said it last night." Pharya sighs, Colby was still confused. "You may not remember but you said it out your own mouth that one day you are gonna marry me." He looked at her a bit shocked. "I just don't get why a guy who says he doesn't see himself marrying me would drunk propose. Then say something like that if he didn't feel that way."

Colby shook his head. "Look maybe you heard me wrong." Pharya shook her head putting her hands on her hip. "I was drunk-"

"Quit blaming it on the damn alcohol!" Pharya raised her voice, she lets out a sigh. "Just admit it, your confused."

"No, I'm not confused." Colby replied sternly.

"Yes you are." Pharya says. "I wish you weren't but you are. I'm not mad about you not wanting to get married. I am not a fan of marriage talk but truth is I actually did see myself with just you one day. But for you to say that you never see that with me, that makes me think. You say you never want to marry me but the drunk you said the complete opposite." Pharya ran a hand through her hair, Colby sighs as he rested a hand in his pocket. "So I need you to look at me and just tell me the truth. Do you see a future for me and you that is beyond this?"

Colby looks down as he gave it some thought, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I-I don't know Pharya." She just nodded her head and looked down. "I know you want a answer but I don't just have one right now. I love you, I do know that and yeah it was wrong to buy the promise ring if it wasn't for the reasons you had in mind. But even being engaged just didn't work out for me and Leighla."

"I am not Leighla." Pharya stressed to him, tears clouded her vision. "I'm not her and I'm not Zhara, I'm just Pharya. And do you wanna know the difference between me and them? They left you but I stayed and I didn't have to because I was just your friend at the time. But even with me becoming your girlfriend I sure did a whole lot more to earn your trust then either of them. So for you tell me that you don't see anything for us because of two people who have moved on is some bull shit excuse."

"A bull shit excuse?" Colby repeats. "What about you? What's your reason for not wanting to ever get married?"

"Because I never found the right person, that's why." Pharya retorts. "But for one time out of all the guys I was with. You were the only one I really saw myself with in that way. I let down so many walls for you and you keep telling me to stop running, how about you follow your own advice."

"If marriage is never gonna be a topic for a while, why the hell are you so worried about it now? Why should it matter if I feel the way I do?" Colby questions.

"It matters because I can't be with someone who is confused about his future with me, that's why." Pharya looks at him. "I want you to look at this from my view and with everything that happened these past two days. I didn't take your proposal serious but in a way I did because it was actually how you really felt, that's why I took what you said personal. The sober you is lying to my face about how he feels about me and I just don't know why...so why Colby?"

Colby runs a hand through his hair as he rested a hand on his hip. "Pharya I-"

"Look at me when answering and tell me the truth." Pharya got in his face so he had to look her in the eye. "Do you know why or are you really just confused about what your feeling when it comes to me?"

Colby looked her in the eye with sad eyes. "Honestly, I'm just confused right now about all of this. I don't know what I mean or what I don't mean and I can't even remember me telling you something like that. I know being drunk isn't an excuse but I don't remember it."

"I understand." Pharya backs up as she pulls his promise ring out her pocket.

Colby shook his head as a nervous feeling came to his stomach, he grabs her shoulders. "Pharya wait-"

"No, just listen." Pharya put her hands on his chest to put some space between them. "I can't be with someone who is confused about his future with me. Or would even look at me and the thought of marrying me like some kind of huge mistake."

"Come on Phar, your not a big mistake." Colby rests his hand on the side of her face.

"But marrying me would have been, right?" Pharya question, this made him sigh and her give him a nod. "Exactly and that is where the other problem sets in." She shook her head. "You need time to think about what it is you want and now so do I. So were not breaking up but we are just going on a small break until you figure out what your real feelings are. Or when you just want to admit to what I already know is true. But right now, we both need time and space to think, okay? Not a breakup, just a break."

He rest both hands on the side of her head with a headshake as he looked at her. "I don't want a break from you Pharya. Come on, we can figure this out a different way."

"If you can't tell me how you really feel then no we can't." Pharya says. "It's not something that is gonna become permanent unless one of us feels that it should. But the two of us just need to think right now and we need to do that apart, not around each other. So how about two weeks at the most? If we can't figure out anything in two weeks then that will say something to both us."

Colby dropped his hands with a defeated look as he could tell by her look that it was either a break or something else. "Two weeks huh?" Pharya nodded, his eyes went down to the ring as he slowly nods. "Okay." Pharya goes to leave but he grabs her hand making her look back at him. "Listen, I may be confused about other things but I was never confused when I said I loved you." Pharya tried her best to keep her tears back as she could feel them building up. "I swear to you I meant every word." Pharya walked back to wrap her arms around his neck as she hugged him. Colby's heart ached as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her tightly. "I do love you Pharya." He says lowly as he rested against her shoulder and buried his face in the crook of her neck in her hair. "That I do know for sure."

It took a lot but Pharya pulled back to see the sad look he was giving her. Pharya leaned up and kissed his cheek as a couple tears had finally fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too." Pharya goes back to stand on her feet. "Be safe traveling, okay?"

Colby nods. "Yeah, I will."

Pharya lets his hand ago as she turns around to quickly avoid crying infront of him and hurried off down the hall.

Colby watched her go as there was a pain in his chest, he looked down at the promise ring with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Phar..." He mumbled to himself.

Colby held it tight in his fist before walking off down the opposite way.

* * *

Pharya used her sleeve to wipe her eyes but all her frustrated tears kept coming and wouldn't stop. She had the worst feeling in her chest but her coming up with the idea for a break was the best thing she could do. All she could do was hope Colby figured out what he needed to and they could move past this but if not then the break would be permanent.

It hurt her to just tell him that they needed to be apart and the fact she had to walk away from him had hurt worse. She believed that he did love her but he was just holding on to so much trust issues and pain from his past that he wasn't trying to let her in. All she wanted him to do was let her help him like he did with her when it came to breaking down those mental walls but he wasn't letting her in. The only thing Colby was doing at this point was playing the denial game and playing it to the point where it was now hurting their relationship.

Pharya had turned the corner and ran right into Mercedes and Rebecca who were coming around with their bags.

"Hey, Allen is looking for you." Mercedes says.

"Did you find Colby?" Rebecca asks. They saw Pharya crying as this made both girls go on alert and take their hands off their suitcases. "Phar?"

"I know Allen is looking for me." Pharya sniffles as she puts her hands in her back pockets. "I was just on my way to him now."

"Your going the wrong way then." Mercedes walked over to her. "What happened? Did you and Colby talk?"

"Yeah we talked." Pharya tried sucking up her tears. "And we both agreed that a break should help us figure out things. But if not then you know..."

Mercedes put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Pharya eyes watered up again as she looked back at her friend. "It's gonna be okay, alright?"

All Pharya could do was nod. "Y-Yeah, I hope so."

Mercedes pulled her in a hug as Pharya started crying, she rubs her back and rests her head against hers. Rebecca walked over when she heard Pharya's crying get louder as she hugged her other side with a sad look.

Devitt was walking with some of his Cruiserweight friends as they were all on their way out to leave for the night. He stops when he caught Rebecca and Mercedes hugging Pharya who was crying as he could hear a bit of it for himself.

"Isn't that your best friend down there?" One of the guys points as he had recognized Pharya. His eyes quickly filled with concern as he could hear what Devitt did. "Is she okay?"

Devitt kept his concerned look on them. "I don't know." He answers honestly. "But I'm gonna find out..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 106! Well the aftermath of Money in the Bank you could say but it looks like Pharya is giving Colby time to really think. He has two weeks to figure out what he really feels or maybe Pharya is right and he knows what he feels and just doesn't want to admit it to himself because of past hurt. Well whatever it is, he better figure it out quick and that is all Kitten is gonna say about that part. How will this small break go? Especially when WWE goes to Japan? And when it comes to working with each other in the ring? Only lord knows but don't forget to leave a review and I will see you guys soon!**


	107. A Talk With Allen, & A Painful Memory

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that everybody left! We are making our way to Draft Day and Battleground, where everything is gonna change! But this is really just a side chapter, the other updates will be out sometime this weekend.**

* * *

Allen closed up the trunk, he walked to the driver's side and got inside the truck with a sigh.

"Alright. We are all set to go, you got everything?" Allen looks over at Pharya.

She nodded her head. "Yup, I'm ready."

Allen puts his hat on as he started up the truck. He backed out the parking lot and pulled out as he made his way out the arena and onto the road.

Pharya turned the light on as she sat up and plugged up the aux cord to her phone.

"Oh no you don't." Allen unplugged it from the radio.

"Come on man." Pharya pouts.

"No way. I said if I was gonna be the one driving then that meant I was picking the songs." Allen says.

Pharya sat back with her arms folded as she rested her feet against the dashboard. "This is so cruel, can't I play just one song Allen? Come on, please?"

Allen rolled his eyes and held up a finger. "One."

Pharya grinned and quickly plugged it back up in the radio. She scrolled down her playlist for a minute before finally picking a song, Pharya leans forward and turns it up a bit.

Allen listened for a minute before cracking a smile. "Okay, now that was a good pick."

 _James Blake-Retrograde_ had played in the car.

Pharya smiles. "See? I pick good music."

"I remember when we first listened to this. I have no idea what it is about this song, I think I like the beat to it." Allen thinks about it. "Didn't you play this loud in the car that one time because Nick and Matt wouldn't stop arguing."

"Yess!" Pharya sunk back in the seat with a groan. "That was the worse eight hour drive of our lives. Then they kept playing punch buggie like freaking children."

Allen showed an amused smirk, he glanced over at Pharya a couple times. "It didn't help with you saying that you would pull the car over if they didn't stop."

"Nick punched my arm while I was driving." Pharya defends. "I thought the rule of that game was you couldn't punch the driver."

"When have any of them ever listened to rules?" Allen questions with a raised brow. "Any of us for that matter."

Pharya thought about it. "Oh yeah...that's the main reason we got along."

"Exactly." Allen chuckled. "So, are you finally gonna finish telling me what happened today? Or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Nothing to tell or drag out. I basically told you everything there was, we both agreed that we need some time to think and left it at that." Allen scoffs with a headshake. "What? You think I'm wrong for suggesting a break?"

Allen shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"So you think I'm right?" Pharya raised a brow.

"I didn't say that either." Allen says, he smirked when he heard Pharya groan. "You seem to know how you feel Pharya so there isn't anything I can really say. But I do have a story to tell you though."

"Oh god." Pharya palmed her face. "Allen is this one of those giving me advice without actually saying your giving me advice stories with made up characters?"

Allen kept his eyes ahead on the road, he shrugged. "Maybe and this time these characters aren't made up if you must know. Now do you wanna hear it?"

"I can't tuck and roll because we are on the freeway, so knock yourself out." Pharya threw a hand up as she slouched down. She props her elbow up against the door and lays her head against her fist. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Have no choice to do so." Allen says, Pharya playfully glared at him out the corner of her eye. "Now let me just make sure I'm getting something straight here. You are mad because Colby is lying about being confused about his feelings, right?"

"Yes." Pharya nods. "He doesn't know what he sees for me and him in the future. Then he thinks marrying me yesterday would have been the biggest mistake of his life."

"Because it would have been." Allen says.

"Hey!" Pharya says offended.

Allen waves a hand. "Hear me out for a second Phar. You and him getting married in that way would have been the biggest mistake for both of you is probably what he meant. If it went differently then you two would want to get an annulment and that could have been a whole lot worse and just a big mess. You both would be freaking out and maybe say things you don't mean at the moment. Did you ever think he said that because he knows that he could have lost you in the most stupidest way? That would be a big mistake to a person who really cares about somebody."

Pharya eyes casted down. "I guess that kind of makes sense. But that doesn't change anything about his problems with marriage."

"And that is where my story comes in." Allen nods.

"Oh lord." Pharya sighs.

"Shut up." Allen hushed her, Pharya rolled her eyes. "I want you to take it from somebody who is married at this very moment. Marriage doesn't mean a thing, and neither does a ring." Pharya brows knotted together as she looked over at him confused. "Listen, this friend of mine named uh...well we are gonna call him Ned and his girlfriends name is Sara."

"Ned and Sara?" Pharya snorts.

"Hush it." Allen says sternly. "Now Ned and Sara had been together for at least nine months and I mean they looked in love. People saw it and of course they showed it to the other, the dates they had were out this world. Ned really treated Sara like a princess here and they both felt like they knew each other forever and they both wanted to stay together. They both felt that the only way to stay together forever and stay strong was to of course get married because that's how much they loved each other." Pharya continued to listen with a raised brow. "Now my other two friends who were a couple as well, Jason and Rachel. The two of them had knew each other since school and dated right after high school. Jason and Rachel had been in a relationship for over six years and never once talked about marriage or anything related to it. They were happy with not talking about it and even ignored the fact of marriage because they were happy. But after nine months, my friend Ned and his girlfriend Sara had finally got married." He threw a hand up.

The car got quiet, Pharya eyes darted back and forth as she sat up.

"What was the point to that damn story Allen?" Pharya plainly asks.

"I wasn't done." Allen held up a finger. "Ned and Sara got married but after seven months of marriage...they got a divorce." Pharya eyes lowered sadly. "But while they got a divorce in those months, the six month, Rachel and Jason had finally got married."

"Did they get a divorce to?" Pharya asks.

"Nope." Allen shook his head. "Twelve years later they are still married and even had kids together, four of them." Pharya sat back. "My point I'm trying to make with this is, Ned and Sara did not last because they never took the time to actually build a real bond with each other. They both thought that all they needed was a ring, and a marriage to make sure the other would never leave. But none of that is true, if you don't have an incredible bond with that person then I don't care how beautiful that wedding is or how much you say you love that person. You and them are not going to last because you haven't really seen each other at it's worse and have no bond. I mean what's the point of fighting for something when you don't even know what your fighting for?" Allen asks as this made Pharya look down and play with her nails. "Jason and Rachel on the other hand built that bond with each other in those years which is why when marriage obstacles came, they overcame it. Only because the bond they had was bigger then any fight and they knew that bond was worth keeping. It may have taken a while and boy did they go through some things before the talk of marriage ever come up. But they still made it through and it was because of that bond, do you get what I'm telling you?" Pharya nodded slowly. "Promise rings, engagement rings, and marriage means nothing if you got nothing to build it off of."

"What happened to Ned and Sara then?" Pharya questions.

Allen shrugged. "They went their separate ways, they even hate each other because that divorce was nasty. It turns out they were just in love with the idea of being in love and that can happen. But if you want a better example, look at me and Wendy. I knew her for years but neither us would have agreed to marriage if we didn't have a strong bond with the other. I mean marriage can get pretty ugly Pharya, trust me on this. But I know the person I'm with, I'm in love with that woman and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. I don't care what the hell it is. And look at you brother and April to, why do you think they are married?"

"Because they are both special in more ways then one." Pharya scoffs.

"Okay, yes." Allen chuckled. "But why else do you think they are married?"

Pharya played with her nails. "Because they love each other, would do anything for the other and are both just very weird."

"That is also true but exactly, both of them made big sacrifices when it came to their careers just to stay together. Now that is a good example of a bond." Allen nods. "Maybe Colby doesn't want to ever get married because of his past and that's okay. He has every right to feel that way but a person mind does change after time. Forget about being married right now, your not missing anything. Of course we know marriage is not something you think about so honestly it shouldn't matter if he thinks about it or not. You two just need to focus on building that bond and when the time comes, you'll know where your relationship is going to go."

Pharya shakes her head, she smiled. "You have a weird way of being right."

"It's a gift." Allen shrugs. "Besides, you give me a lot of practice for the future when it comes to my other daughter."

"I should warn her about these stories ahead of time then." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Your gonna do great when it comes to her dating life."

"Should be in another thirty years." Allen nods.

Pharya sighs. "I smell another Phil coming along."

"Hey if I came around earlier, you would still be a virgin missy." Allen says. Pharya burst out laughing, Allen chuckled. "Laugh all you want but I'm serious."

Pharya's laughter died down. "...I kinda feel like an ass now."

"Yeah you should." Allen sighs, Pharya snapped her head to him. "I'm not saying he shouldn't feel like one to. Now I am going to give you some advice here. This whole break is bull crap."

Pharya drops her hand. "You sound like Colby, Allen."

"But it will give him time to think and realize that he needs to get his feelings together and not be afraid to tell you stuff like this. This all comes with him opening up to you more and letting go of whoever those other two are." Allen waved it off. "So let him figure it out but just remember my story. He said he doesn't see marriage for you two yet but it doesn't mean he can see himself without you. And that last thing means more then you think."

"I get it." Pharya nodded. "I'm gonna talk to him next week."

"What happened to two weeks?" Allen raised a brow.

"Well, people change their minds just like you said." Pharya looks back out the window.

Allen patted her shoulder. "That's my girl."

Pharya smiled. "Thank you Allen."

He took his hand back. "Anytime. I should really write some of these stories down. Now if you ever need another story, I got one about Bob, Patty, and a pick up truck." Pharya slowly looked over at him making a weird face. "But that kinda falls under the topic of lust and lying."

"I-I'm good." Pharya held up a hand. She sat back and played with the sleeves of her jacket.

"I do got a question for you though." Allen said, Pharya looked over at him. "Now I'm not saying what Colby did do wasn't wrong or anything. He shouldn't have gave you the promise ring and of course needs to figure out his feelings and all. But marriage does creep you out, what's the sudden change?"

"I guess I actually saw myself with a guy I really like for the first time." Pharya shrugged. "Marriage doesn't creep me out though, it's just something I don't talk about with anybody. I mean my mom was married at one point and looked what happened to her, just like that it was all over. So your story did make sense and I probably should cut him some slack but I...I don't know." She sunk down in the seat with a sigh.

"Colby isn't the only one confused huh?" Allen raised a brow. Pharya ran a hand through her hair to bring it all to one side. "You sure there isn't anything else to this you wanna tell me Phar?"

Pharya eyes stayed down. "No, I guess I just need to do some thinking to." She turns around and lays her head against the window. "Wake me at the next stop."

"Will do." Allen nods as he looked back ahead. _"You are really bad at lying kid..."_ He says to himself.

Pharya looked at all the passing traffic with a sad gaze.

 _Flashback_

 _Pharya was sitting at a table in the back at ROH with Matt, Nick, Candice and Joey. They all were laughing and joking around._

 _"Okay that superkick to me was not nice." Candice points at Pharya._

 _"It wasn't that bad." Nick waved it off._

 _"All three of you did it!" Candice threw her hands up._

 _"It was Matt's idea." Pharya and Nick said in unison._

 _"Whoa, hey!" Matt speaks up._

 _"I believe it." Joey nods._

 _Matt put a hand over his chest. "Talk about a fair trial, thank you Joey."_

 _"I always hear both sides." Joey nodded._

 _Pharya laughed, she looked back when she saw her boyfriend Ross walking over to him._

 _"Huh? I thought I saw blood coming down the walls." Nick says. "Hey Ross!"_

 _Pharya rolled her eyes. "Don't start you guys."_

 _Ross walked over and nodded to them. "What's going on guys. Hey Phar." He puts his hands on both her shoulders. "I was looking for you."_

 _"She has been sitting here for two hours now." Candice raised a brow. "How hard were you looking exactly?"_

 _"Well not hard, considering I just got here." Ross shrugs. "Can I talk to you for a second though Pharya?"_

 _Pharya nodded. "Yeah, sure." She gets up out her chair. "I'll catch up with you guys later."_

 _Matt nods with a sigh. "Alright."_

 _"Don't worry, I won't steal her for to long." Ross waved back at them._

 _The two of them walked off down the hall._

 _Candice rolls her eyes. "I really hate him."_

 _"Join the club." Nick rolled his eyes. "We all hate him, we just don't know what the hell she sees in the guy."_

 _"Well he is good looking." Candice shrugs, all three guys look at her. "What? I said he was good looking not a good guy!"_

 _Devitt walked over to the table. "Hey guys, Luke told me Pharya was over here, where is she? We still got to go over travel plans back to Japan for this week."_

 _"She's with Ross." Matt threw up a hand._

 _"Oh." Devitt says plainly. "Explains why hell freezed over."_

 _Nick shrugs. "Told ya, the guy is the devil."_

 _"I guess I'll talk to her later then. I'm heading back to the hotel early tonight." Devitt hooked his bag over his shoulder._

 _"You don't want to tell Pharya bye?" Candice questions._

 _"Rather not." Devitt walked off. "See you guys when you come back to the hotel later on."_

 _"See you man." Nick waves._

 _Joey brows furrowed together. "That was weird."_

 _Matt shook his head. "Yeah, when it comes to Pharya and Ross. Devitt just doesn't want to hear about it or even care for that matter. I think he hates him more then us, nope that is actually a fact. He does hate him more."_

 _They all agreed with a nod._

 _Pharya had walked down the hall with Ross as they had ran into a couple people backstage which made them stop a couple times._

 _"Busy as hell back here today." Ross scoffed._

 _"Yeah." Pharya stops and stretches. "Our PPV with New Japan is coming up soon, so it's gonna be like this. But what did you need?"_

 _"I gotta go see my dad next weekend so I won't be able to come to the show." Ross explains. "So you're gonna have to travel with your normal crew."_

 _Pharya brows furrowed together. "But I thought next week we were supposed to go somewhere. Remember, ring shopping? Your the one that brought it up and been blowing that off for weeks and now this."_

 _"Yeah, look that's another thing we gotta talk about." Ross pulled her to the side. "About that whole proposal thing between us. I don't think it should happen now, you know? I get the cold shoulder from your friends as much as it is now. I just think we should just spend more time together before we ever think about marriage."_

 _Pharya tried to hide her hurt as she looked down. "But I mean, your the one who said-"_

 _"Hey, look I only said that and apologized because of what happened that night before." Ross waved it off. Pharya adjusted her top to make sure the bruise wasn't showing while her back was turned. "Me and you being engaged right now isn't gonna work out anyway. You still got your own messed up problems you have to deal with when it comes to your family and I don't wanna be in the middle of that. Especially not when it involves your brother so just drop it for now, okay? Your not ever going anywhere so marriage will be in the talks soon." He pats her shoulder. "But I'm gonna go meet up with the guys. I just wanted to straighten that up so you can go back to those people."_

 _"Those people are my friends." Pharya said back to him in a snappy way._

 _Ross got closer to her face. "Really? But you do know whenever the day comes where we do get engaged, they won't be anymore. Working with them is one thing but all that hanging out with them outside the ring is gonna have to stop. I can't have my own wife hanging out with people like that, your supposed to be a reflection of me, you know that?" He rubs her arm with a chuckle._

 _Pharya rolled her eyes. "That's the last thing I wanna be right now."_

 _Ross grip tightened on her arm making Pharya look at him with fearful eyes. "Do not test me because we are backstage with all these people, alright? You need to remember really quick that you still leave with me. I get your little feelings are hurt over me taking something like that back but you need to get over it. Just be happy I'm even still considering it in the first place. I could have any girl back here but I'm thinking about marrying you, so be a little grateful would you." He lets her go with a slight shove. "Now I'll see you later."_

 _Pharya just nodded, Ross sent her a glare as he walked off the down the hall. She used the back of her hand to wipe her face, she held her arm and walked back off down the hall as she kept her head down to avoid people seeing her cry._

 _Her hand trembled a bit as she shook her head. "I-I really can't take anymore of this." Pharya says lowly as her voice cracks, she pulled out her phone and texted somebody. "Please still be here..."_

 ** _Pharya: Are you still backstage?_**

 _Her phone vibrated in her hands again_

 ** _Devitt: Was, but I left early. I wouldn't wanna get in the way of you and you know who so I'll just talk to you later. Have a good match Phar._**

 ** _Pharya: But I really needed to talk to you Fergal and we had this talk before._**

 ** _Devitt: We did and I'm just agreeing to what you wanted. But I think you got everything you need with you tonight Pharya, I'll talk to you later._**

 _Pharya ran a hand through her with a slight cry, she shook her head as she shoved her phone in her back pocket and headed back down the hall._

 _End flashback_

Pharya played with the half heart attached to her choker charm as she kept her eyes out the window.

Allen glanced over at her a couple of times. "You okay?"

"Mhm." Pharya nods.

Allen reached his arm over and rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay kid."

A couple of tears fell out as all she could do was just nod her head.

* * *

 **That was chapter 107! I guess Colby isn't the only one who has problems about marriage when it comes to things about his past. Pharya has some explaining to do but this is something that nobody knows about, not even Finn. I wonder how that will go but the next chapters will be on screen since I am trying to make my way to Draft day but the drama off screen after a couple of on screen chapters. But leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!**


	108. Top Women Duo? Ellie Has Had It!

**Authors Note- Of course I want to say thank you for the reviews and reviewer helped me notice that I am almost to 1k reviews which is huge. Lol, I never really thought my story would get to 1k before but now that I see it actually happening I am beyond psyched. Not to mention we are finally on the road to Draft day and Battleground, long time coming but instead of talking about it, let's keep it moving.**

* * *

 _Ellie tweets- WWE Draft? Oh heck yeah, I just wonder what brand the Queen of the ring is going to? #BlueBranorRed #RAWOrSmackdown_

Pharya was at a table backstage at RAW with Mercedes, Rebecca, and Ashley. A couple of the other girls backstage had came over and joined them.

The whole entire locker room was talking about the big WWE Draft that was gonna be happening on July 19th. It was scary because it meant that none of them might see each other for a long time as Smackdown and Raw was once again becoming separate brands. It would mean the entire schedule would change as Raw and Smackdown were going on two different routes and nobody would really see each other. A lot of people's personal relationships were on the line if they didn't get put on the same brand.

"I can't believe Mark is doing this to me." Mercedes shook her head. "Well of us, did you guys get anything out of him?"

"Not a thing." Renee shook her head. "The only thing that was confirmed is that nobody knows where anyone is going. I just really hope me and Dean don't get split up, like that would be the worse."

"I'm worried like crazy over here." Trinity says. "Like if me and Jon don't get put on the same brand, that could be bad."

Maryse thought about it. "You would only see each other like what, one day out the week?"

"Barley that if you think about the different schedules." Pharya says. "Well Mark made it clear to me that I'm nowhere near safe either. They might break me and Colby up on screen if we get sent to different brands."

"Well at least off screen you two are-" Ashley was cut off by a kick to her shin from Pharya under the table. "Ouch!" She rubs her knee and looks at Pharya who eyes went to slits. "My bad. You didn't have to kick me though, god you were wearing heels to." Ashley hissed.

Maryse shook her head. "There isn't really a lot of people here for a split though."

"I'm guessing they are gonna be bringing people up from NXT to fill the roster. Might even bring back some old faces, not to mention the Cruiserweights will be here after there show." Rebecca says. "But I do think the split would help give people more chances that they can't get with the brands being together. I mean not everybody can get a fair chance with certain people at the top, this might change that."

Mercedes nods. "I do agree with that."

Pharya shook her head. "It is going to be so weird not seeing all of you backstage man. Then I might not see Allen, Gallows, Anderson, or even you Alexa. That would freaking suck."

"I know." Alexa stresses. "Like a little heads up about this would have been great."

"I guess the countdown to heart attack day begins now." Mercedes pouted. "I just don't want to be stuck on a brand with Ashley."

Ashley blinked. "I beg your pardon? I don't want to stuck with you either purple head."

Mercedes just smiles and flips her off.

"Play nice kids." Rebecca says sternly making Pharya snort out a laugh.

Nattie had walked over to the girls.

"Did you get anything out of him Nattie?" Pharya questions.

"Carrano is good at hiding secrets." Nattie threw her hands up.

"Told you we should have sent in the big guns, go Pharya." Ashley pointed. "Your his favorite right now."

"Whoa, whoa, don't use me." Pharya swatted her hands away. "I got enough to deal with over here. I guess we just have to keep going until draft day but we will all get through it. We are strong women here." She nods.

"Wow, Phar." Renee looks at her shocked. "You're taking this pretty well, keeping a real cool head over there."

"Of course, I got an example and image to uphold as champion." Pharya says, her face broke down as she quickly hugged Alexa for dear life. "Please don't leave me!"

This made Alexa pat her back with a giggle. "There, there, Phar."

Rebecca shakes her head slowly. "Our Women's Champion ladies."

The girls laughed at this.

Everybody soon had to go their own ways to get ready for that show in a couple of hours. Pharya, Mercedes and Ashley were walking down the hall as they made their way to the makeup table.

"Oh I got an idea." Pharya says. "We should invite all the girls for a last night sleepover the day before the Draft. Just in case a lot of us don't see each other for a while."

"That's actually a good idea." Mercedes agrees.

"I'm with it." Ashley nods. "But how are you doing over there, you okay?"

Pharya gave a curt nod. "I will be, just still thinking some stuff over. I would be better if I didn't fear that me and Colby could break up on screen and get put on different shows."

"I doubt it." Mercedes waves it off. "You two are to good in the ring together for them to break you up and got something good going. I think when it comes to couple wise, you two are pretty much safe."

"The three of us aren't safe." Ashley motions between them. "I mean I like the other girls. But I get a long better with you two and Rebecca the most."

"And we are the only ones that put up with your smart mouth." Mercedes smirks.

"Bit me." Ashley says with a smile, Pharya snorts out a laugh. "But yes that is another reason."

"We are gonna be fine." Pharya smiled. "No brand split is gonna break the four of us up, were better then that."

"That's right." Mercedes fives her. "Wait, have you seen you know who?"

Pharya rolled her eyes. "It's not illegal to say his name and yeah I did but it was from far away. I told you guys I'm fine, I had a talk with Allen and I will talk to Colby next week after I figure out some stuff."

"I guess he isn't the only one that has thinking to do." Ashley says.

Pharya sighed. "No he isn't. I feel like I'm gonna owe him an apology somewhere down the line though."

Mercedes brows furrowed together. "How come?"

"Let's just say that his past ain't the only one messing up things between us." Pharya dismissed.

"Well I hope you guys do fix things, I love you guys together." Mercedes nudges her. "And your more happy."

"You know why that is." Ashley wiggled her brow.

"Oh for god sakes woman, get sex off your mind!" Pharya threw her hands up as she walked off ahead. "Gosh!"

Mercedes and Ashley both started laughing.

"Oh come on!" Ashley followed her. "If I didn't say it then Mercedes would have!"

"She has point!" Mercedes jogged after them.

Pharya laughs. "You both are nasty, stay out my sex life!"

"I will as soon as I get one!" Ashley calls out.

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

The camera showed the announcers as they were still hyping up the WWE Draft.

Alexa Bliss theme hit to a big mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Speaking of shaking things up!" JBL says excited.

Alexa walks out in her ring gear, she twirled her hair as she walked down the ramp while giving the crowd an eye roll.

"Here's a woman who is also going to be up for grabs at the WWE Draft when Smackdown goes live on July 19th." Cole says. "No one is safe and that means that Alexa Bliss and Ellie Brooks could both be split up or might just get lucky and end up on the same brand."

"Help whoever is in charge if Ellie and Alexa end up on the same brand." Byron shakes his head.

Alexa got the mic and got inside the ring, she flips her hair back as she looked around with a scowl.

"Alexa Bliss who is one of the reasons Ellie Brooks is still WWE Women's Champion." Cole said. The pictures of Money in the Bank showed. "Sasha had Ellie Brooks where she wanted her but then Alexa would run out. We thought Sasha neutralized Alexa when she knocked her down but Alexa came back. That allowed just enough distraction for Ellie to blow what looked like black and red mist in Sasha's face." A picture of it appeared. "Ellie would used that to her advantage and then lock in a very important move to her that she now calls the Brooks Widow and made Sasha Banks tap."

"Ellie Brooks was just one step ahead of Sasha Banks." JBL retorts. "Alexa cam down to check on Ellie and Sasha acted on impulse but paid for it down the line. Sasha wanted to play dirty to win, Ellie showed her how to really play dirty and got even. You can't play that kind of game with the dirtiest player, they always win. Ask Alexa Bliss, she knows."

"Yeah I bet." Byron said.

Her music died down as you could still hear the mixed reaction from the crowd.

Alexa raised the mic as some of them started to cheer louder, her face scrunched up as she listened. "Would you people shut up so I can talk?" She questions as they retaliated with boos, Alexa rolled her eyes. "Anyway. I am out here because last night was the most unforgettable Money in the Bank PPV ever. Dreams were made and my favorite part, dreams were crushed." Alexa chuckled. "But the most amazing part of the night is where my girl, my sister, Ellie Brooks." The mention of her name got a loud reaction. "That's right, when Ellie Brooks beat Sasha Banks and she just didn't beat that rejected Boss. She made her tap out like her life depended on it, well in this case Sasha's arm depended on it." Alexa jokes making a couple of people laugh. "But I want everybody to get up off your lazy butts and welcome my role model of course, the reigning, defending, WWE Women's Champion. Ellie Brooks!" Alexa motioned to the ramp.

 _Kick Ass by Egypt Central_ quickly hit as people were already up on their feet.

"Now that is an introduction." JBL claps. "I think Alexa did great." Ellie walks out with a big grin on her face as she had her arms stretched out to a loud reaction from the crowd. "Still standing tall as our Women's Champion. I will say that match between Sasha and Ellie was amazing but Ellie showed how dangerous and aggressive she really can get."

"Yeah, that is also a woman who Seth Rollins said earlier was to blame for him losing his title to Dean Ambrose. I wonder if Ellie heard that?" Byron questions.

Ellie had on a thick strapped, heart shaped, black tube top. A pair of wide holed blue jeans with black fishnets showed under them, a pair of black converse, and a black fingerless glove. All her hair was straightened out and curled at the ends as she wore it parted to the side.

"I know last night, the Ellie we saw was completely different. The one we saw had blue eyes and just the dirty look she wore the entire time. I mean I don't know what it was but Ellie looked like she despised everybody that even looked her way." Cole says.

Ellie walked down the ramp as her belt was wrapped around her waist. Alexa claps for her with a smile as Ellie walked to the ring and up the steps.

"This is another woman who could end up on Raw or on Smackdown." Byron reminds. "You gotta wonder how Ellie feels about going into the draft as champion. Whatever brand you go on is gonna be your own and with her holding that title she is holding that torch."

"Ellie is holding the crown and isn't letting anybody touch it or her." JBL says. "Sasha Banks tried to do it last night but couldn't. That woman right now is just on a path that leads to shattered dreams for everyone that goes against her. Ellie is on top right now and it is gonna take a lot to knock her off that totem pole. I do believe that Seth Rollins is just mad but I can't say him blaming Ellie is right, she had nothing to do with that lunatic becoming champion. Nobody saw that disaster coming."

"Well Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns will have a chance to figure out who meets Dean Ambrose at Battleground in their match tonight. But the only question left for Ellie is what is gonna happen with her at Battleground? What's next?" Cole questions.

Ellie got in the ring and hugged Alexa and took the extra mic that she had for her. The music of Ellie dies down as she rests a hand on her belt with a smirk, people continued to cheer.

"Well El." Alexa speaks up.

 _'WHAT?'_ The crowd shouts.

Alexa ignores them. "I know I can agree with everyone when I say that last night, you my friend stuck it to Sasha Banks like no other. I mean you bounced that big purple head all around this ring."

 _'WHAT?'_

Ellie brow raised as she looked at the crowd with a frown for this.

"Forget them, they mean absolutely nothing." Alexa waves them off as the crowd booed this. "But last night you crushed Sasha's dream of winning the title into dust and blew it back in face, literally." She jokes making Ellie chuckle. "I know, I know, that was a good one."

 _'WHAT?'_

"I swear if you people 'what' me one more time!" Alexa snaps.

 _'WHAT?'_

Alexa frowned. "If your a bunch of idiots from Phoenix say what?"

 _'WHAT?'_ They shouted again.

"Exactly." Alexa retorts, Ellie laughs and gives her a low five as the crowd couldn't help but cheer a bit for her comeback. "Back to you though El, people are dying to know what is next? I mean how do you feel over there champ?"

Ellie gave a shrug. "Believe it or not I feel great." She laughs. "I mean we got the draft coming up soon. Although it is very scary that the two of us might not see each other again I am pretty excited for draft day. But off course a lot of exciting things happened last night like you said. Seth Rollins won back his title but then Dean Ambrose cashed in and took it from him." The crowd cheers for this. "Scary I know but it happened and instead of accepting that. That little bastard Rollins is walking around blaming everybody but himself!" She threw a hand up, Ellie sighs and calms down. "But this isn't about Seth right now."

 _'WHAT?'_ The crowd starts up again.

"This is about me right now." Ellie points to herself.

 _'WHAT?'_

Ellie smiled. "Really guys? This again?"

 _'WHAT?'_

"If you love Ellie Brooks say what." Ellie raised the mic.

 _'WHAT?'_

Ellie lowered the mic. "Thank you very much." Alexa fived her for that as people cheered. "But as I was saying, this is about me because unlike my dear Sethie." She took her belt off her waist and held it up. "I still have a title around my waist and I am still champion." This got a mixed reaction from people, Ellie rested the title on her shoulders. "See I warned all of you, I even warned Sasha Banks that she would not be ready for what was coming Sunday. And was she ready? No, instead she was on the floor holding her eyes like a little baby. But it's not my fault that Sasha wanted to play dirty, all I did was do what she did and that was get even. Except I didn't use her tights, I just made her give a legit tap out. I made Sasha Banks tap out to the Brooks Widow and there was nothing she could do about it, zero! But again, what did you people expect?" Ellie scoffs with a smile. "Did you all think Sasha was the one to beat me? That she was gonna be the one to shut me up?"

"I guess she wasn't because your still talking El." Alexa points out.

"Exactly!" Ellie threw a hand up. "I am still talking because Sasha Banks is all talk and no bite. I do have to say that I expected more out of her last night Alexa."

This made Alexa give a confused head tilt. "Really?" Alexa plainly asks.

"Really, I did." Ellie nodded, both girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "I couldn't ever keep a straight face!"

"I tried my best over here." Alexa shook her head. "That was a good one. Look the bottom line is that Ellie Brooks and Alexa Bliss are the top woman and duo around here." Ellie nods with a smile. "I mean who could honestly beat the two of us? Let's like be really honest here for a second."

"Well clearly not Sasha." Ellie dismissed. "Not Sasha, not anybody. There is nobody better then Alexa Bliss and Ellie Brooks and if you think you are, well..." She motioned to the ring. "Now is the time to speak up and say something."

Alexa scoffs with an eye roll. "Oh please, nobody is that stupid."

Charlotte's music hit to a loud reaction and _'Woo's'_ from the crowd.

"Oh boy!" JBL gets excited.

Ellie and Alexa immediately frowned and turned their attention up at the ramp.

"I stand corrected." Alexa says.

Charlotte walked out with Dana by her side as she wore her regular clothes with a pair of high heels.

"Ask a question and you get an answer!" Cole says. Charlotte held her arms out as she did a spin around on stage while Dana posed next to her. "Charlotte Flair along with Dana Brooke who were both successful in their tag team match against Becky Lynch and Natalya last night. Of course Natalya attacked her partner Becky Lynch after that match for whatever reason."

"The other Queen has arrived boys!" JBL shouts. Charlotte and Dana walked down the ramp as they made their way to the ring. "The bad blood between Ellie and Charlotte has not been forgotten and it is still very fresh. If you thought Ellie hated Sasha Banks, I can assure you that you have seen nothing."

Ellie stares down Charlotte with a glare as her and Alexa watched Dana and Charlotte get in the ring.

"I have to agree with that JBL." Byron nods. "It was back at Fastlane when Ellie would come back from a shoulder injury. Bate Charlotte into a championship match and do what nobody was able to and beat Charlotte for that title. Let's not forget at WrestleMania that Charlotte is the one that lost to Ellie when she made her tap out."

"I can assure you that neither Charlotte or Ellie have forgotten about any of that." Cole said. The music of Charlotte died down as her and Dana stood across from Ellie and Alexa. "It's bad blood with all four of these women but the hate between Charlotte and Ellie is a little stronger, you can feel it."

JBL shook his head. "Two Queens in the ring right now. Both of them bred for war, I can tell you that. Can you guys imagine if Charlotte and Ellie get put on the same brand?"

"A war would break lose in WWE." Byron jokes. "It might even break out tonight!"

The crowd was still going as some of them cheered this on.

"Excuse me!" Charlotte holds up her hand. "When the Queen is speaking, your mouths should automatically be shut. So show some respect!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Good lord."

When the cheering got lower, Charlotte spoke back up.

"Thank you, now you two." Charlotte points at Alexa and Ellie who raise their brows. "I know the two of you didn't come out your mouths to call yourself the best women duo in WWE." She snorts out a slight laugh. "You two? Really Ellie? You know last time I checked, the only people that were in a tag team match last night was myself and Dana. Alexa helping you beat Sasha was not a tag team match honey. The only best duo at all is the two real blondes over here."

"Oh you dye your hair and you know it." Alexa snaps walking forward, Ellie used an arm to keep her back.

Dana chuckles at her reaction. "Somebody has a short temper, ms five feet of fury?"

"Oh Dana just shut up." Ellie waved her off getting a reaction from the crowd. "You don't matter, you never will matter, your life is pointless, just shut up."

Dana's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Your-life-has-no-meaning!" Alexa repeats slowly. "What are you deaf?"

"Dana don't listen to them." Charlotte says putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ellie is just mad because I am right and she knows why I'm out here. One it's to put you two back in your place because while that title may be on your waist, the real Queen is standing right here. Woo!" She holds her arm out to gloat as this got a mixed reaction, Charlotte grins as she looks back at them. "Like I said, I am still the Queen around here and the Queen wants to shut you two up finally take back her crown."

Ellie points. "If this show wasn't PG fourteen I swear." The crowd laughs at how serious she looked. "Now listen to me you cold blooded reptile Queen." Charlotte eyes widened along with Dana's as the crowd cheers. "I don't know how many times I got to break it down to you but you lost this twice to me. The first time I pinned you and the second time I made you tap which means your butt stays at the back of the line. You really didn't understand it when I said that as long as I have this title, that you will never be champion again. I meant every word and I intend to keep that promise that I made Charlotte." Ellie walked closer as her and Charlotte were now face to face. "It's hard to call yourself a Queen when the actual Queen is the girl holding the title." She holds up the belt to a loud reaction. "This place ain't big enough for two Queen's sweetheart. So I suggest you realize it and bow down to the real Queen or I will have to make you."

"You don't have the set sister." Charlotte says sternly.

"No." Ellie says, she smirks. "But I know you got a set down there and I ain't talking about lady parts either sister."

The crowd oohed, Charlotte eyes widened in anger.

Sasha Banks theme hit to a loud reaction from the crowd.

Ellie backed up, All the girls turned their attention up to the ramp.

"Oh man, this party just got bigger!" Byron reacts. Sasha walked in her outfit to a big pop as her glare was focused in the ring, she had mic in her hand. "The Boss is coming to the party!"

Her music died down as Sasha walked down the ramp wagging a finger. "Hold up, I don't know what made Ellie or Charlotte think they were Queens so obviously I missed something. But the only thing I know for sure that if anybody is taking those to fake sisters down it's me." The crowd cheers, Sasha walked up the steps and got in the ring. "If I don't agree with anything Ellie says but I agree with her on this. Charlotte you and Ms. Piggy need to step to the back of the line. I got unfinished business with these two." She points making Ellie and Alexa roll their eyes.

"Oh Sasha please." Charlotte holds her hand up. "You lost last night, get over it. It was clear as day that Ellie got in your head and you fell for her tricks and lost. I mean it seems like the only person who doesn't fall for her little mind games is me."

"No I just say screw it and instead beat the hell out of you." Ellie says plainly. The crowd cheered loudly, Charlotte snapped her head to her with an angry pout. "Now you!" She points to Sasha. "You are like an annoying little roach. I squashed you last night at Money in the Bank, why do you keep coming back?! Why won't you just stay away, I am sick of seeing you!"

"And I'm sick of seeing you!" Sasha snaps back at her. "You didn't do anything, you used that fake blonde to distract me and blew some crazy smoke in my face. I don't call that a win sweetheart."

"But yet you still tapped out." Ellie smiled. "You taped out whether you like it or not Sasha so I hate to break to you as well but back of the line you freaking go!" She points to the ramp. "Go away."

"I know you better move that finger before I help you." Sasha got in her face.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Listen to me!" Her voice raised getting their attention. "Sasha, you need to go right on to the back sister because you lost last night and have no business out here." Sasha trash talks to her as the camera picked it up. "And you!" Charlotte points at Ellie. "I had just about enough of your mouth."

"We had just about enough of yours to Charlotte!" Alexa threw her hand up.

"You to? I thought it was just the entire world." Ellie says.

"Oh zip it you Harley Quinn rip offs!" Charlotte shouts at them.

"What did you just call us?" Alexa shouts as she dropped the mic.

All of them started yelling at each other and getting in the other's face as a shoving match started between them.

"These girls gotta keep a cool head before somebody loses it." Cole warns.

"These girls are about to fight over who gets to fight each other, whoa." Byron reacts as Dana shoved back Sasha. "That's not good." Charlotte put her hand against Ellie's face and shoved Ellie down on the mat. "Oh boy!" Ellie slides to one knee, she threw the title and mic down upset. The crowd cheers when she ran and speared Charlotte down to the mat with a scream. "That's not good!"

Ellie banged her head in the mat. "I am so sick of you putting your hands on me! Haven't your mother ever told you keep your hands to your got damn self Charlotte huh?! Didn't she!" Ellie unloaded on her with wild punches. "I have had it with all of you!"

"Good grief! Ellie just freaking snapped." Byron says as the camera and everybody were picking up her words.

Sasha kneed Dana and sent her into Alexa who stumbled back.

"All hell is breaking loose between these five women!" JBL shouts. Alexa and Dana turns around as Sasha ran and jumped on both of them taking them down to the mat as the crowd went wild for this. "What did I tell you!"

"Sasha Banks taking down Alexa and Dana!" Cole says. Ellie and Charlotte were rolling around on the mat as they both exchanged rights. "Look at Charlotte and Ellie! And you knew things were gonna break down like this eventually. There was just to much bad blood in this ring!"

The crowd continued cheering this on.

Ellie had got up, she clotheslined Charlotte over the top rope and sent her to the floor.

"Charlotte sent to the outside but look at Sasha!" Cole shouts. Sasha ran behind Ellie and hit her with a backstabber that sent her across the ring. "Backstabber by the Boss, a little payback from last night!" Charlotte slid back in the ring, Sasha turned around right into a big boot from Charlotte as everybody reacted. "And a big boot from Charlotte!"

Charlotte quickly marched over to Ellie.

Ellie trips her with a drop toe hold that sent her forward against the ropes. As she fell, Alexa hit her with a right hook.

"Whoa! What a right by Alexa!" JBL reacts.

Ellie gets up and waits, Charlotte stumbles back and turns around as Ellie spun and hits her with a high roundhouse kick. Charlotte was stunned before falling to the mat by Sasha, Ellie flips her hair back with a smirk.

Dana slid in behind Ellie and went to grab her. Ellie jumps and hits her with a pele kick out of nowhere to everybody's surprise as people cheered.

"Pele kick to Dana! Ellie saw it coming, I don't how but she did!" Cole shouts.

"That was freaking amazing!" JBL praises. "Ellie having eyes in the back of her head, saw Dana coming." Dana stumbled back to Alexa who grabbed and hit her with a quick DDT. "And a DDT by Alexa!"

Alexa was on one knee as she glared down at Dana with a scowl.

Ellie picks up her title and the mic, she stooped down by an out of it Sasha and Charlotte.

"You should have just bowed down when you bimbos had a chance." Ellie dropped the mic on the body of Charlotte. Her theme hits as she stands up to her feet.

Ellie grabbed Alexa hand as she raised their hands high to a loud reactions from the crowd. She puts her arm around Alexa as they both look at the damage with amused smirks.

"Ellie and Alexa both just laid out three women, on their own." JBL points out. "Two of those women are Charlotte and Sasha Banks. Whoever had any doubt about Alexa and Ellie being the strongest duo was just made into a believer, I'll tell you that."

Alexa holds up the L to her forehead as she points down at Dana with a laugh. Ellie makes her way out the ring as Alexa got out and followed her up the ramp.

"Imagine if Alexa and Ellie don't get separated." Cole says. "They could be the most dangerous two women that WWE has ever seen."

"After what I just saw, I believe it." Byron agrees. "Not just anybody can lay out Charlotte or Sasha Banks."

"Ellie did at WrestleMania and she just did it again." JBL said. Alexa and Ellie hip bumped each other with a laugh, they put their arms around each other and backed up the ramp. "People asked what was left for Ellie after Money in the Bank. I got a better question, who is gonna take down Ellie and Alexa Bliss? Or is there even anyone that can at this point."

Alexa waves at them. "You girls may wanna put some ice on that!"

Ellie held up her title. "Who's the real Queen now Charlotte huh?"

"I gotta agree with you JBL, who is gonna stop them at this point?" Cole questions.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I knew that was gonna end crazy, boy was I right! #RAW_

 _Alexa and Ellie are the strongest female duo in WWE if you want to be honest #RAW_

 _The Queen is Ellie, and she kinda just proved it #RAW_

 _Looks like Ellie has Charlotte and Sasha coming after her, but Charlotte has Dana, who does Sasha have? #RAW_

 _Ellie and Alexa are funny as hell on the mic, let's all admit it #RAW_

 _They are bad but you gotta love them #RAW_

 _I smell a tag match coming soon but who would Sasha team with #RAW_

 _Ellie just made a big statement, she is the Queen now until somebody takes the title #RAW_

 _Alexa and Ellie pretty much owned the crowd tonight, lol #RAW_

 _I died laughing when Ellie called Charlotte Queen of the reptiles! #RAW_

 _They are adorable Harley Quinn rip offs Charlotte #RAW_

 _Alexa tweets- Did they honestly think they were gonna mess up our good day? We are always one step ahead of you ladies #The_ _Goddess &TheQueen #WomenDuoOfTheYear_

 _Ellie tweets- Dana that was very stupid but Charlotte was more stupid when she put her hands in my face. Never touch me or Alexa unless your butt got a death wish #TheSistersAlwaysWin_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alexa and Ellie backstage talking and laughing about what had just happened.

"That pele kick to Dana was the highlight of the freaking night." Alexa chuckled. "It was almost like you had somebody tell you she was coming."

Ellie gives a certain smile. "I guess we could say that. But I also did smell that cheap perfume she had on." She made a face of disgust. "All three of them really have to do better."

"You know I never thought three people could be equally stupid, but hey." Alexa playfully shrugs. "I got proved wrong tonight.

"Me and you both. I mean Sasha failed at winning last night and then she failed at trying to get me down again." Ellie scoffs. "I feel like we should change her name to fail."

"No, no, I like failure better for her." Alexa says. "Has more of a ring to it."

"Okay wait a minute." Ellie paused for a second. "What if Sasha is fail and whoever she teams up with in the future can be failure? Because you got to be a failure to team with somebody her." Ellie laughs.

Alexa started laughing with her, she high fived Ellie. "Nice."

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat.

Ellie and Alexa looks to the side as their laughing slowly died down. The camera panned over to show Shane McMahon who got a huge reaction from the crowd. Both girls smile dropped into frowns as they gave him confused looks.

"Ladies, I see your enjoying the day after Money in the Bank." Shane says.

"We sure are, did you see that right hook on Charlotte?" Alexa asks.

"I swear I have to re watch that before I go to bed." Ellie chuckled.

Shane nods. "Trust me, I saw everything that happened out there."

"Good, that's good." Ellie says. "So you saw the disrespect out there and saw what I did was self defense."

Shane brows furrowed confused. "Ellie you pushed her first."

"She pushed me back!" Ellie argues. "It's not my fault that they need to know better. Charlotte and Dana are not the best duo, and Sasha doesn't have any friends to make a duo so automatically that title belongs to us." She points between her and Alexa who nodded in agreement.

Shane sighs. "Well you know what, I'm gonna give you two a chance to prove that next week."

Alexa face went lost. "What?"

"Excusi?" Ellie eyes widened.

The crowd laughs at their reactions.

"Yup." Shane nodded. "Next week here on Raw, it will be Ellie Brooks and Alexa Bliss vs Sasha Banks and a partner of her choosing."

"Whoa, whoa, and what if the bimbo can't find a partner? I don't know if you noticed this Shane but Sasha is not liked." Ellie says with a point. "Security barely lets her in!" She stressed as people in the crowd laughs at her anger.

Shane cracks a small smile. "I'm aware that Sasha isn't everybody's best friend but the match is happening. And if she can't find a partner then I will find her one." Ellie and Alexa's jaw dropped. "I'm glad to see you both are okay with this. By the way, before you try to get out of this. I want you to know that Stephanie is not here tonight and the match is already official. The other match that is official is Alexa going one on one with Charlotte this Thursday night on Smackdown."

"Wait, wait, wait, when did I ask for that?" Alexa says with a shake of her head. "The Queen here is the one that roundhouse kicked her into dreamland."

People laughs at the way Ellie looked at her.

"Gee, thanks for reminding him Alexa." Ellie says with a nod. "Wanna tell him anything else?" She sarcastically asks.

"Well while Ellie did do that Alexa, you are the one that knocked Charlotte into that kick." Shane says.

"Ha!" Ellie points.

"Oh would you!" Alexa swats her finger away.

"So whether you both like it or not. Those are the matches that you are booked for, this Thursday on Smackdown it will be Alexa vs Charlotte. And next week on Raw it will be Ellie Brooks and Alexa vs Sasha Banks and her mystery partner, good?"

"No!" Ellie and Alexa shouts.

Shane gave a thumbs up. "So were good."

Ellie points at him as she scoffs a couple times trying to control her anger. "Y-You, y-you, oh you are so..." She grits through her teeth. "You know, I personally don't care what brand I'm on. As long as it is the one where you are not in charge of making decisions! Because I am so sick of you! I have had it with you, that thing you call a brain, your stupid dance and that theme song!"

Her chest heaved in and out heavily as Shane and Alexa looked at her wide eyed.

"Well you know Ellie. All of those things that you just said is the reason why I hope you are on the brand that I am on." Shane patted her shoulder, Ellie looks at him wide eyed in anger. "I don't think my day would be complete unless I saw that exact expression on your face everyday."

"Aghhh!" Ellie yells in frustration as she grips at her hair. "You just-ughh!

"And that exact sound to." Shane points.

Ellie eye started to twitch in annoyance. The crowd started cracking up, Alexa grabs Ellie in bear hug from behind and starts to drag her off.

"It's not worth it Ellie, not worth it." Alexa continues to drag her back. "Just breathe and use your words like your therapist told you, use your words."

"Sick, sick, sick of him! I hate him, his shoes, everything! They are all driving me crazy in here!" Ellie yells as she continued to be dragged away. "Charlotte touched me first! It was self defense I tell you, self-freaking defense!"

Shane chuckled as the crowd and commentators continued to laugh.

"See you crazy." Shane calls out with a laugh.

"Ahghh!" Ellie screamed making people start to laugh again.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and Alexa are freaking gold together, I really hope the draft doesn't break them up #RAW_

 _When you are slowly becoming a fan of Alexa and Ellie #RAW_

 _Shane, Ellie, and Alexa made my night #RAW_

 _Shane makes Ellie mad on purpose and her reactions is priceless #RAW_

 _Poor Ellie lol, Shane knew what he was doing but that crap was funny #RAW_

 _Making Ellie mad does look fun #RAW_

 _Ellie really can not stand Shane and it's hilarious #RAW_

 _Alexa and Ellie are pretty much stealing the show for me at this point #RAW_

 _Ellie 1st tweet- I swear one of these days Shane, one of these days man! You are gonna get it! #IAmSickOfHim!_

 _Ellie 2nd tweets- Now that dealing with that is over, I got a couple words for the architect who's got some explaining to do and should have said what he needed to my face! #ThisNightIsJustGettingStarted #SomebodyIsGettingSmacked_

* * *

 **A little fun Raw to start things off as that ends the first part! It looks like Charlotte has finally reemerged but Sasha isn't going anywhere either. The only problem is Charlotte actually has Dana and Ellie has Alexa but Sasha is alone. Alexa and Ellie are on a roll as they make their way to draft day but still have Sasha, Dana, and Charlotte to deal with on their way there. Not to mention a certain Architect blames Ellie for him losing at Money in the Bank and she now knows it. Ellie is on the hunt for Rollins, she still hasn't run into Dean or Roman yet and like she said, this Raw is just getting started. & I know I been crazy with updates as this is the fourth chapter but I'm just trying to catch up a bit when it comes to on screen. You can kind of expect this until I make my way past Draft day so don't be shocked when you see more chapters uploaded in one day. But leave a review and tell me what you guys think, I'll see you later for part two!**


	109. Help Me By Not Helping! A Gift From Dean

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that you guys left for the last chapter! I am glad people like the way I have been updating, like I said I have to work my way to the Draft and of course to Battleground. I am so happy for the first ever Women's Money in the Bank ladder match! Will Ellie be on Smackdown for it when that time comes? Who knows but I am looking forward to seeing it for myself since I am actually going to that PPV in person so I am really looking forward to that trip. But anyway, onto the updates for the week!**

* * *

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

The crowd gave a loud reaction when Seth Rollins was shown backstage after his interview with JoJo. He had his damp hair was pushed back as he had on his ring gear for his match later with Roman.

Seth had an iced coffee in his hand from Starbucks as he was going through his phone with his nose turned up. He used the straw and took a sip while keeping his attention back on his phone.

Catching something out the corner of his eye, he lowered his drink and frowned.

"Look who finally showed her face, what do you want?" Seth snaps. Ellie marched into view making the crowd cheer loudly. She looked at Seth angrily as her chest heaved in and out, her eyes went to the cup in his hand. "You know you got a lot of to-"

Ellie slapped his drink up in his face, Seth quickly reacted as he dropped the cup. Some of the ice and coffee got on his face and wet up his shirt.

"What in the hell!" Seth looks at her wide eyed. He was trying to wipe his face and shake the coffee off his hands.

"The only person that should be cursing here is me!" Ellie kicked his knee.

"Ouch!" Seth hoped holding his leg.

"You make me sick you know that." Ellie snapped.

"Me?" Seth questioned. "You just walked over here and slapped my iced coffee in my face!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Ellie apologized. "No really, I'm sorry. I thought it was hot coffee, so my bad." She frowned.

"The hell is your problem?" Seth shouts throwing his arms up as he lowered his leg. "You got something against Starbucks huh? You little crazy b-" People in the crowd reacted.

Ellie got in his face. "Say-it." She grits through her teeth. "It would be the only manly thing you have ever done, so try it." The crowd oohed as the two of them had a mean stare down. "I-dare-you." Seth glared at her. "You know after last night I would think that maybe you would have came to your senses, but no. Your still the same Seth freaking Rollins, haven't changed at all. That whole rebuild crap was such a lie, you false advertiser."

People in the crowd laughed.

Seth eyes widened. "Hey, don't you call me a false anything. Your the reason I'm back here getting ready for that stupid match in the first place." He points at her. "Me losing that title last night was all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Ellie eyes went wide as she looked at him crazy. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me sweetheart." Seth says. "I pushed you out the way and got cracked in the damn head by that title stealing thief Dean Ambrose."

"Nobody told you to push me out the way stupid!" Ellie threw her hands up. "See I, I could have taken the hit." She smiled at him. "Unlike you."

"Oh you are such...you are." Seth ran a hand over his beard in frustration. "Your talking about I make you sick. You make me sick." Ellie rolled her eyes. "You do, yeah you do." He nods with a point. "Because you literally sat in the corner and watched Ambrose pin me and take my title. You were right there Ellie and you did nothing! What happened to having my back huh? Who's false advertising now?"

"Did you ever think I wasn't supposed to?" Ellie yelled back at him. "Seth did you ever stop for one second and think about that? You losing your title to Dean has nothing to do with me." Seth rolled his eyes at this with a scoff. "No, no, it doesn't have anything to do with me. It has to do with karma Sethie boy. Karma is finally coming for your butt and you already can't handle it. I mean look what you did to a lot of people Seth. Did you think you could just keep treating people that way or doing the things you have and not finally get repercussions for it? What you do to somebody comes back around, I don't care what it was. Granted I don't like the guy, but you turned your back on Roman and then you just kept making his life hell. Then you did the same to Dean-"

"And I still regret none of it. What I did got me to where I am now and I would do it all over again and change nothing about it." Seth got in her face with a glare, Ellie looks at him with a headshake. "I like how your getting on me about what I do. What about you and what you do?"

"Oh these bimbos ask for what I do." Ellie says with no care as she waved that off. "My point is buddy, is that this is all karma and maybe I thought last night that I shouldn't interfere with that."

"Oh bull crap." Seth shook his head. "That is bull crap! You actually expect me to believe that, huh? I bet you were just jumping for joy on the inside when Ambrose won, weren't you?"

"I can't say he didn't deserve it." Ellie shrugs. "He won the case and just like you, he cashed it in when he saw fit."

Seth points a finger in his chest. "At least I did my cash in face to face."

"You didn't do it face to face when you put a steel chair in both your Shield members backs." Ellie retorts, the crowd cheers as Seth dropped his hand giving her a look. "And for what I wonder? Seriously I wonder, like did you like looking at yourself everyday in the mirror after what you did?"

"Don't you dare pull that card on me." Seth said sternly. "You were with The Authority just as much as I was." Ellie nods her head agreeing. "You listened to Triple H just as much as I did."

Her brows furrowed. "I did what?"

"You heard me." Seth says. "You did everything he told you to do and I bet you still listen to his beckon call. See unlike you, I don't have him or Stephanie on the side giving me orders. I was never anybody's puppet, everything I have done I did it without you, and without him."

"Watch it." Ellie warns as she points up at him. "I'm serious right now, shut up while you can."

"I'm just as serious as you are sweetheart." Seth said. Ellie looked up at him giving him a pitiful look. "I meant everything I said." Ellie shakes her head and cast her eyes down as she puts a hand in her back pocket. "But do you wanna know the craziest thing I have ever done? Finally dating you." The crowd ooh's, Ellie eyes turned to slits as she turned her head up to glare at him. "I mean, I'm in a relationship with a girl that watched her boyfriend make a major comeback last night. Six months, six freaking months I was on the shelf. I worked my butt off and I got it ripped from me again. But what did my girlfriend do? Oh that's right, she stayed in the corner and watched it all happen."

"That isn't my fault!" Ellie stressed with a desperate look. "And let's not forget you used me as bait last night and almost got both us speared through the barricade you moron."

"So what." Seth snapped. "It worked didn't it? My point is you should have been looking out for me like you said. If you would have done that then I would have my title Ellie!"

"Your about to get a black eye if you don't lower your voice!" Ellie shouts back as she got in his face. "I warned you on Raw that you had to watch out for whoever won the case, but did you listen?" Ellie eyes had hurt in them. "No, you didn't. Ever since you been back you haven't been listening to me. I came out there last night to watch your match and even warn you about Dean. I told you I had something to tell you and you continued to push me off like you have been doing since you got back."

"Maybe because I was in a match fighting for my title, did you think about that genuis?" Seth glared. "It is not all about you. I lost my title last night to Dean Ambrose, don't you think that is a little more important."

Ellie fist clenched at her sides. "If you would have just shut your fat mouth and listened to me you would have still been champion you little weasel." She growls, people in the crowd laughed at how she said it. Ellie was slowly starting to lose her patience with him and it was shown over her face. "You lost the title because of karma stupid and I hope she just keeps it coming because man do you deserve it. You just never learn, like when the hell are you gonna change? When are you gonna wake up Seth, just when?

"When I'm good damn and ready, that's when." Seth says slowly, Ellie threw her hands up with an eye roll. "I didn't lose the title because of something as stupid as karma. I lost my title after I won it because my so called girlfriend was thinking of herself." Ellie scoffs at him in disbelief. "But now that she sees that it is, stupid!" Ellie shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest, she snapped her eyes from ahead before back to Seth. "Now that you see what you did. You are gonna help me get it back because this is all your fault."

"I got my own problems to deal with." Ellie points to the WWE Women's title on her waist. "Maybe you haven't notic...oh wait is that where most of this anger is coming from hun bun?" She fake pouts. "Somebody is a little mad because I still have a belt and my title reign is longer then his second one. Oh Poor baby..." Ellie make tsk sounds with her teeth making people laugh in the crowd.

Seth points at her. "You shut that mouth of yours, shut it."

"Or what?" Ellie puts her hands on her hip.

"Wanna play that game?" Seth pinched her nose.

"Ow!" Ellie jumps.

"Yeah, you back talking me now Brooks, huh?" Seth continues to pinch it. Ellie reached up and grabbed his nose with the same pressure. "He-ow!" Seth went down with her hand. "Let go!"

"You let go! You started this you jerk!" Ellie yells. "Ow, ow," She stomped on his foot.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Seth snaps.

"Your grip got tighter!" Ellie whined.

"It did not!" Seth yells, he sighed. "Look we will both let go on three." Ellie just nodded. "Alright. One...two...three." Seth let her nose go as she did the same with his.

Ellie rubbed her nose. "That's abuse."

"Shut up." Seth rubs his nose, he looked over at her. "And I haven't been listening to you because I know what I am doing, that's why."

"Yet you lost and no longer have the title." Ellie face turned up. "No offense but you need to stop listening to yourself."

"As soon as you stop listening to your mother." Seth shot at her.

Ellie scoffed. "Show's what you know, I don't even listen to my mother." The crowd laughs, Ellie eyes widened when she realized what she said and looked at the camera. "A woman who I love with all my heart by the way." People laughed, Seth rolled his eyes, Ellie looked back at him. "And leave my mother out of this."

"Listen to me." Seth says sternly. "You are gonna help me get my title back, and do you know how?" Ellie raised a brow at him. "By doing nothing and staying out of my way. Do not get involved in anything, just help me by not helping me. Don't cheer for me, don't boo me, just stand out there when I go out to the ring and do nothing. Talk sure, I don't care, but anything other then that no."

"That's what you want?" Ellie asks as there was a bit of hurt in her voice.

"It is what I want." Seth took off his damp shirt to reveal his chest as the women in the crowd reacted. He flipped his hair back. Ellie just folded her arms as she glared at him, Seth uses his shirt to wipe the rest of the coffee off of him, he let's out a scoff. "Believing in something as stupid as karma, when the reason for my problem is you. So just do what I say and don't help me, understand?" He looked at her, Ellie continued to glare. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah you donkey's rear end, I hear you." Ellie nods. "At least one of us can actually listen to their partner."

"What are you trying to say?" Seth got closer.

Ellie stuck her tongue out as she made noises with it, she rolled her eyes as she walked off. The crowd laughed at Seth reaction as he was baffled.

Seth let the shirt fall by his side in annoyance. "She is so immature, you're so immature!" He followed after her. "Don't you walk away from me. Hey, I am not done talking to you and put that finger back down!"

People in the crowd laughed as the camera went back to the ring.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I do have to agree with Ellie, karma comes back to you at some point #RAW_

 _So much love and hate showed in one minute, lol #RAW_

 _Last night really wasn't Ellie's fault, I agree with her #RAW_

 _Seth may not believe in karma but I got a feeling that's what it was #RAW_

 _Seth needs to stop being an idiot and pay attention to his girlfriend! #RAW_

 _I hate when they fight but it be so hilarious #RAW_

 _Ellie pointed out his flaws and wrongdoings and he couldn't handle it #RAW_

 _Just listen to her Seth, if you would have listened then your probably would have been champion #RAW_

 _Sometimes it pays to listen to your girlfriend #RAW_

 _Poor Ellie, come on Seth stop being stupid #RAW_

 _No Seth! You need Ellie, swallow your pride man #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- All I ask is for the idiot to do is listen to me sometimes when I'm trying to look out for him #Unbelievable #MenAreStupid But I'll do EXACTLY what Seth wants #HeedYourWords_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

"Did he seriously say all that to you?" Alexa questioned wide eyed.

Ellie nodded as she adjusted her title on her shoulder. "Every word I just said, he said."

"Oh that's it." Alexa walked off as the sound of her rummaging around could be heard. Ellie raised an amused brow at this as she watched her. "Who does he think he is?" She calls back.

"Apparently a guy who has everything figured out." Ellie shrugs.

"Give me a break." Alexa scoffed. "That jerk doesn't have the right to talk to you after that. How can he blame everybody for losing his title last night except himself. Wasn't he the one that got pinned?"

Ellie sighs with a nod, Alexa walked back over with a black bat making Ellie go wide eyed.

"U-Um uh, what are you doing with that Blissy?" Ellie points to it nervous to really ask her.

"Why else do people get a bat El?" Alexa asks plainly. "To beat people like Seth Rollins, so where is he?"

Ellie put a hand on the bat. "As tempting as that is." She lowered the bat and took it from her. "It won't be necessary." Ellie tosses it to the side.

"Well your not gonna let him get away with how he talked to you are you?" Alexa questions. "The guy needs a long overdue reality check and if not you could always smack him silly."

"That's my backup plan." Ellie nodded. "But no I'm not gonna let him get away with what he said to me."

Alexa made a confused face as her brows knotted together. "Well what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing." Ellie shook her head. "I'm gonna do exactly what he wants, which is nothing."

Alexa face turned up. "I-I really don't see how that gets back at him."

"You will see." Ellie nods.

"But I just-"

"There they are!" A voice called out.

Ellie and Alexa both look over when they saw Dean Ambrose walk over with his title on his shoulder. Dean had a large shopping bag in his hand as he approached them.

"The two witches of east spurt, what's up?" Dean grins.

Alexa face turned up in disgust. "Ugh, Ellie I will see you when it's time to go. I don't want to be around your other pain in the ass, Seth is enough."

Dean held his arms out in shock.

Ellie smirked. "That's understandable."

Alexa moved past Dean with a disdained look, she rolled her eyes at him and walked off down the hall.

Dean watched her go. "Well just so you know your not invited to the party anymore you little barbie doll!" He calls out, he shook his head and turns back around. "I feel like that is how a lot of people show they like me and just can't admit it."

"There would be a lot of people that love you out there then Dean." Ellie nods.

"Exactly, you know like you do." Dean says.

Ellie scoffed. "Get over yourself." Dean eyes turned to slits, he got closer to her face making Ellie draw back and look at him crazy. "W-What are you doing? Knock it off."

"Your not crazy anymore." Dean points out, Ellie raised a brow. "Well not as crazy as you were on Sunday is what I meant to say. You still got a lot of other screws loose up there darling, hate to break it you. But that is why we click."

"We have never clicked." Ellie shook her head.

"The lies you tell Quinny girl." Dean slaps her back.

Ellie made a face. "Do not give her another nickname please. Now what do you want?"

"Well I saw what that scumbag said to you, not to mention people talk." Dean nods, Ellie rolled her eyes. "But since I'm champion now I had got a couple of good connections out there. I wish I had better ones to get that celebration I really wanted in here. Did you know it is illegal to rent a leppard?"

Ellie eyes widened. "Why in the hell would you-oh who cares! What is your point Dean?"

"My point is, I wanted to give you some nice little small gifts." Dean flashed the bag. "You know just to say thanks for not being a you know what and trying to screw me over last night. I mean you clearly had the chance to by the way but you didn't, so I had to thank you without saying it to you directly."

"Dean." Ellie shook her head. "I had my own reasons on why I chose what to do, it had zero to do with you."

Dean shrugs. "Well whatever the reason was, I still got this." He lifted the title. "So let me show you what I got you." He puts his belt down and puts the bag on a crate as he starts to go through it.

"N-No seriously Dean, you really didn't hav-"

"Now, now, the champ is in the giving spirit. So love it while it last because I will never do this for you again." Dean stops to point a stern finger at her. "I'm talking never in this decade, this centu-"

"I get it." Ellie cuts him off with a stern tone. "Now show me what's in the damn bag so I can get out of here."

"Right!" Dean looked back in the bag. "I had got some stuff for myself to because, you know, I deserve it. What I'm telling you for? You where there, you saw me take the title and give that little weasel a taste of his own medicine." He pulls out a couple of shirts. "There we go, found them. These are for you."

Ellie took them with a sigh. "Dean this is nice and all but..." She trailed off when she looked down to notice something. "Wait, wait these are you merchandised shirts just made in cropped version. Did you seriously just go buy these from the merchandising stand?"

Dean nods. "Now say thank you."

Ellie eyes widened. "Thank you?" She shouts.

"Your welcome." Dean replies, Ellie groaned and sat the shirts down. "And they are not all my merchandise. You didn't even look at the first one." He picked it up and showed it to the camera.

It was one of the WWE fan made shirts that had ' _ **I'm A Dean Ambrose Girl**_ ' on the front with his picture on the front.

Ellie stared at it, her eyes went up to look at him. "You can't be f-in serious."

"I thought it looked pretty good, it's got my face on it." Dean put it down.

Ellie sighed. "Is that it?"

"Yeah-oh wait no." Dean reached back in the bag. Ellie sighs rubbing her temples, Dean pulled something out the bag and held it out to her. "What do you think?"

Ellie turns around as her eyes went wide in shock at what she was seeing. It was a brow normal sized teddy bear wearing a Dean Ambrose shirt and beanie.

"Okay, this is actually cute." Ellie chuckled as she took it from him and looked the bear over. She looked at the tag and snorted out a laugh. "So Dean Ambrose went to Build a Bear?"

Dean made a face as he shook his head. "Look don't go thinking to much into that crap. I had to drop a gift off at my godchilds party, next thing I know the brat has me making a bear. It isn't like I had it in my mind to get something like that. I just had no use for it so I dressed it in that and gave it to you. Your a girl, so you should like stuff like that."

Ellie lets out a giggle. "I do actually, thank you."

"You tell anybody I went inside there and I will make your life miserable." Dean warns.

Ellie smiled. "Will do, Mr. Bearbrose." Dean snapped his head to her making Ellie laugh. "What? I couldn't hold it in but why did you really get me something like this Ambrose?"

Dean shrugs. "The Draft is coming up soon and who's to say we will still be getting on each other's nerves after July 19th." Ellie held the bear in both arms as she nods. "So I just wanted to get you something to say..." He rolls his eyes as he fought to get it out. "Thanks for being crazy, it was good to know somebody back here finally got me mind wise."

Ellie nods. "No problem."

"I know you may still want a ride on the Ambrose wagon." He says, Ellie rolled her eyes. "But the two of us being friends worked out good to."

"Yeah, it actually did." Ellie looked at the bear. "Even if we aren't on the same brand Dean..." He looked down at her. "Your still the guy I hate the most."

"Better be." Dean scoffs.

Ellie lets out a laugh as she moved over and hugged him much to his surprise. Dean got over his shock quickly and gave her a slight bear hug back.

"Thank you." Ellie pulled away, as she did she kissed his cheek. "I got a match to ditch since I am not really wanted or needed." She picked up her shirts that he gave her. "So I gotta get going."

"Your not gonna watch your boyfriends match?" Dean raised a brow.

"No." Ellie shook her head. "He wants me to help him by not doing anything so I'm going to do just that. Besides I had my feelings hurt enough for the night, so I'm out of here. He can handle himself." She looked down, Ellie sighed as she shook her head. "But thanks again for these cute little uh, gifts." Ellie smiles.

"Well I'll go out there for you and watch old Sethie boy's match." Dean rest his hand against the wall as he leaned down to be eye level with her. "I know I got you the bear and everything. But you could forget the bear and just touch and hold me when need be."

Ellie smiled amused. "You know the scary part to a lot of this Dean." He smirks and raised a brow. "There are women out there with whom this charm actually works on. And they are allowed to vote, make decisions, and drive cars like all the rest of us." Dean smirk dropped, it was Ellie's turn to smirk as she started to walk off. "Congratulations Ambrose."

"You know you never denied the idea!" Dean calls out.

Ellie waved him off, Dean chuckled as he picked up his title and bag before walking off down the opposite way.

 _Ellie tweets- I got better things to do then listen to somebody continue to blame me for nothing half the night, #EllieOut #GoodLuckBuddy_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Ellie had her backpack on along with her jacket.

She walked in the parking lot rolling her suitcase behind her. Ellie lets out a sigh as she continued to walk and search through her jacket pockets for her keys.

"Come on, where the hell did I put them?" Ellie grumbled, a slight headache was starting to come to her but she just shook it off. When she got to her car she had stopped dead in her tracks from seeing a familiar face, her brows knotted together as she glared ahead. "Can my day get any worse. What do you want?"

"I been waiting here for a while." AJ dropped his arms and leaned up from her car. "We gotta talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Ellie found her her keys and popped her trunk as she marched over to it. She threw her suitcase inside with no care along with her backpack.

"I know you don't but I got a lot to say to you." AJ walks over to her.

Ellie slammed her trunk shut. "That sounds like a personal problem."

"Yeah it is." AJ nods. "But I got some things to say to you and you might wanna listen."

"Look if you are gonna tell me 'I told you so' when it comes to Seth then I really don't want to hear it, alright?" Ellie snaps at him. "If you wanna talk on Smackdown or another day then fine but not right now, okay? I just can't deal with nothing else tonight... please not tonight. My head hurts and I just got enough to deal with right now. I don't need anything else to think about."

"Fine." AJ puts his hands up in defense. "When you are ready to talk, you know where to find me." Ellie folded her arms across her chest and gave a nod. AJ walks past her, he stops and looks back at Ellie as it was clear to anybody that she was stressed out and hurting but wasn't gonna open up about it. "We can still talk, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what I said weeks ago. "

Ellie stayed quiet as she just nodded her head and held her arms. AJ gave her one last look before turning back around and walking back off out the parking lot. She could handle a lot of things but Seth blaming her for this and just saying all that he did to her had really hurt. He blamed her for losing the title, he didn't want to listen to her, and was just trying to take everything out on her and it was getting annoying.

The only thing that made her feel better is that Cethlenn had finally quieted down after Money in the Bank. It was weird that she did but she stopped questioning it when it came to her. As long as the so called woman/demon wasn't torturing her mind or body anymore then she didn't care. The only thing really on her mind at the moment was Seth and everything that was going on with the two of them.

Ellie sighs as she ran a hand through her hair and pulls out her phone. "Where the hell is Alexa? If I had a dime for every time Bliss was late, I swear." Her phone went off, Ellie brows furrowed at the weird number that popped up. She hit the answer button and put the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Been a while, it's nice to hear your voice Champ."_ A familiar male voice came in on the other end. _"We need to talk Ellie..."_ The guy said sternly.

Ellie eyes widened as she felt a huge nervous pit grow in her stomach.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter for the weekly update! Some more will be coming later on this weekend or Monday. Seth still blames Ellie for him losing his title, Dean gave Ellie a little gift as a sign of their weird friendship just in case they get drafted on separate brands. Ellie is leaving instead of going to Seth's match, wonder how he will react to that? AJ apologizing and wants to talk, Cethlenn has gone quiet again, I wonder why? And now another person wants to talk to Ellie but I doubt it's for good reasons as you can tell by her reaction. More drama is unfolding on screen, next chapter will be Smackdown. Then it will be the three part update where WWE goes to Japan. Ellie gets a homecoming and old friends come to see Pharya and trust me when I tell you this...Vegas won't have nothing on Japan. But leave me a review telling me what you think and I will see you guys soon!**


	110. Do You Really Know Ellie?

**Authors Note- Sorry that these chapters are coming out a little late here. Been a busy weekend but of course I am gonna make it up to you guys. Again I can not wait until we get to the Draft and not to mention Battleground because that is where that all is gonna begin. And like I said before, Ellie's character is gonna change A LOT, so do be ready for it. I also changed and added things in Ellie's bio if you want to take a look at it as people kept asking what she would look like. Pharya would basically look like Vanessa Hudgens with tattoos, again you can look at the bio in first chapter and see what's new. But onto the updates!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown, in the ring 'On screen'**_

Seth Rollins had started off Smackdown as he was in the ring talking about what happened at Money in the Bank and on RAW. He talked about how he now had to be in a triple threat match against Roman and Dean to get back his title and prove why he has always been the best member of The Shield.

"But you all know what, that's Battleground." Seth says with a wave of his hand. "I still got something that I need to address that happened on Raw. Yeah, I read all of your tweets and I can hear people backstage talking. Everybody thinks I'm wrong for how I'm treating Ellie huh? That's what you all think, right?" People in the crowd cheer in agreement, Seth nods. "Well guess what? I don't care." Seth says with a shrug. "No, no I don't care because half of you out there are lonely and gonna die alone anyway, so why should your opinion matter? Oh wait...wait it doesn't." He laughs as they booed him. "Hey I'm just being truthful. Ellie is the reason I got my title stolen from me at Money in the Bank and why all my hard work went down the drain! I push her out the way, get cracked in the head with a briefcase and Dirty Deeds in the mat, and what does my girlfriend do?" Seth shows a hand to the tron as it showed Ambrose pinning him and Ellie just in the corner watching wide eyed. "She sits there just like a dumb deer in headlights and lets him do it. Then on RAW she tried to turn it on me like she didn't do anything wrong. I said it on RAW and I will say it again. That girl deserves an award for being the worst girlfriend that has ever laced up a pair of boots. I needed her last night and where the hell was she? She left." Seth throws up a hand. "She packed up her crap and left me which makes her a liar. For somebody who said she had my back, she sure didn't have it when she was driving on the freeway last night. You wanna know what she has done for me since I been back to this ring?" He asks in a serious tone. "Nothing. All she has done is nag and then make me lose the most important thing to me, my title. I lost it again because of her but at Battleground I will get it back." Seth showed a sly smirk. "Then I would show Ellie Brooks what a real champion is like and give my girlfriend some tips on how to be one." He does one of his laughs.

 _'CM Punk! Ellie Brooks! CM Punk! Ellie Brooks!'_ The crowd started up a chant but it was more 'Ellie Brooks' chants.

Seth lowered his mic with an amused smile. "You know what that is actually a good name to chant along with hers, you know why? Because both of their attitudes suck." The crowd loudly booed this. "The two of them are just alike, both are selfish and think they know everything. But you know what..." Seth holds up a hand. "Tonight is not about Ellie, her brother, sister, or whatever else. It's about time things continue to be about me and what I have to prepare for at Battleground and about getting my title back." His voice raised. "But that's Battleground, that's Battleground. Tonight is Smackdown and tonight I wanna prove something else. And I wanna prove that I am more of a man then Dean Ambrose could everrr be." The crowd gave a slight mixed reaction. "Yeah." Seth nods. "And I'm going to do that, by issuing an open challenge. A one on one open challenge to anybody in that locker room. Anybody, to come out here and face Seth Rollins in the main event of Smackdown, right here tonight." The crowd cheers, Seth turns around to face the ramp. "So who's it gonna be? Who's got the guts to come out here and take on the man?" He asks as people continued to look up at the ramp in anticipation. "Anyone? Anybody." Seth holds his arms out.

Sami Zayn music hit to a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa." Mauro was in shock. "Challenge has been answered."

Sami came out to a bigger reaction from the crowd. The two podiums for RAW and Smackdown were set up on opposite sides of the stage for the Draft on July 19th.

"Yeah, Sami Zayn." Byron says. "Stepping up to the plate."

Seth just smirked and lowered his arms with a slight laugh as he found Sami coming out funny. "Really? Like he can't be serious." He points at Sami. "Like seriously?"

Sami simply walked down the ramp as he kept his eyes on Seth. He walked over to the steps, Sami picks up a mic and walks up the steps. Seth takes a step back as Sami got inside the ring and his music starts to slowly die off.

Seth nods still amused. "Ladies and gentlemen, Sami Zayn everybody!" The crowd cheers for him, Sami continued to just stare. Seth turns back to him with a smirk. "What did uh, your master Kevin Owens let you off of the leash for a couple hours? Like what's the deal huh?" He jokes around, Sami took off his hat and threw it to the side. "Oh whoa, whoa. Hey take it easy, take it easy. Actually, your perfect. You are the perfect person for me to make an example of later tonight. So you want to go one on one with the man?" Seth asks, Sami nods. "Sami Zayn...your on. Your on." He scoffs with a slight chuckle. "I mean it couldn't be any better then this." Seth motions a hand up and down at Sami as he laughs.

Sami shook his head. "You know Seth, it is gonna be that same cocky attitude that gets you in trouble one day."

Seth smirks. "Get me in trouble? Let me guess, your one of the guys in the back that thinks I'm being hard on Ellie, is that what this is about?"

"Well that wasn't all I was talking about but that is some of it, yes." Sami nods. "You know something, I am one of the people in the back that has known Ellie for a very long time. I have traveled with her, wrestled with her, hell sometimes went against her. I knew Ellie when she was that young teenage girl in the independent scene and let me tell you something that I think you need to hear." He took a step to him. "You don't really know who Ellie Brooks really is."

Seth gave him a look as he looked at Sami crazy. "I don't know who she is? I wouldn't be with her if I didn't know who she really was Sami, what are you talking about?"

"No, no." Sami wags a finger. "You don't know who Ellie really is and neither do the people in this crowd. The Ellie Brooks that I see... that is not the real her."

"Oh let me guess? Crazy has another personality huh?" Seth laughs. "Oooh, who is it this time? Is this the Ellie with superpowers huh?" Sami shook his head and lowered the mic. "You know what. I know what this is about Sami, I know why you really want this match. You want this match to stick up for your friend right, you wanna stick up for Ellie, you guys friends now?"

Sami nodded. "You know what, she is." The crowd cheers. "Ellie is a close friend of mine. Now she may be crazy, a little self absorbed and cocky as well but that girl still has my respect. I respect her as a person and as the WWE Women's Champion. The first women's champion since 2010 and may have her ways of doing it but to me hasn't failed to delivered yet." Seth rolled his eyes, the crowd agreed in cheers. "You know you for you to actually come out here and say these things about her is disgusting and disrespectful and somebody needs to tell you that. What you said to her on RAW was disrespectful and now your just doing it to hurt her, and why? Because you think it's her fault that Dean Ambrose cashed in his briefcase and beat you?"

"That's right." Seth says.

"Newsflash Seth, Ellie's shoulders weren't the ones on the mat for the three count." Sami says seriously. Seth looked down with a hand on his hip, as the crowd cheered for Sami standing up to him. "Your blaming her for something she had nothing to do with. Ellie didn't have anything to do with you losing that title, she didn't have to get involved and it wasn't her job to stop it either. It is just really funny how you are saying that she has done nothing for you since being back but what about when you weren't here? Who was with you in your physical therapy sessions? What girl flew all the way out Iowa to check on you for one day when she had to be in a different state the next day? Ellie stood with you when everybody back there hated you and it wasn't because anybody told her to. She chose to do that for you, to keep kicking you back up when you started feeling sorry for yourself. Me and a lot of the other guys back there and even these fans saw some of it on your 24, when Ellie was training with you. Ellie stayed with you in that performance center, blood sweat and tears, she shedded them with you. And instead of pulling her in and appreciating that Seth. All your doing is pushing her away and I'm just saying that your gonna regret it."

Seth took it in with a nod. "You know what Sami, your right. She was there...but it would have been the same if she wasn't there either. Which means I didn't need her to be there and it was her choice to do so." The crowd booed him as Sami slowly shook his head. "But what I wanna know is when did you become the Ellie expert? I mean, what are you now Sami? You a relationship counselor?" He joked with a chuckle.

"No I'm just a guy." Sami corrects him. "I'm a guy that knows a good girl when he sees one and I for one know that once she walks out, she is gone." People cheered in agreement. "But who's to say that you haven't already lost her?" Seth scoffs at him. "I learned a couple things in my life man and I know that just because Ellie is standing next to you physically, doesn't mean she is there mentally."

Seth smirks. "That it huh?" Sami shrugs his shoulders. "Let me tell you something-"

Ellie's theme hit cutting him off.

"Oh boy!" David exclaims. "Look who is making her presence known."

The crowd were on their feet, Ellie walked out from the back to a loud reaction from them.

Ellie wore a fitted, white and red, crop top jersey that had the number **01** and **Womens Champ** written on it. She had on a pair of cargo, skinny pants with pockets on the side and a pair of red and white converse. Her hair was curled out and pulled to rest over her left shoulder.

"The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Mauro announced her. Ellie held her belt over her shoulders as she continued down the ramp with a frown. "I'll be the one to point out that she for one does not look happy at all."

"No she does not and you can't blame her for it either." Byron says. "I mean you can say a lot about Ellie but if there is one person who she looked out for in the back was Seth Rollins."

Ellie grabbed a mic and headed up the steps, she walked across the apron and got inside the ring. Her music started to die down as you could still hear people cheering for her.

Seth and Ellie had a stare down, he quickly stepped back when she took a step to him. This made her roll her eyes and turn back around so she was standing in the middle of Seth and Sami.

"Ellie-" Seth went to speak.

"Shut up." Ellie cut him off making people cheer. Seth looked at her shocked, Sami had to hold back his laugh. "Now why I wanted to come out here and tell Sami to shut that mouth of his because he is saying to much." Sami looked over at her, Ellie held up a hand when people started to slowly boo. "I actually stood back there and listened to the rest of it and I just want to do this."

Sami was in shock when Ellie walked over and hugged him in front of Seth who went bug eyed.

Ellie patted his back with a small smile. "Thank you, Sami."

"Anytime, short stack." Sami chuckled.

"No, no, no, wait a minute here!" Seth interrupts. Ellie pulled away from Sami to glare back at Seth. "You should be hugging me." The crowd boo's. "All of you shut up! You should be hugging me because I am the one that you left last night and now I am in a triple threat match."

"What are you gonna do now, blame this on me?" Ellie walked closer.

"I can't say you not being there didn't effect me." Seth says. "I was to busy worried about you that I couldn't even focus on my match."

"Oh you are so full of crap, I am starting to hate you again." Ellie raised her voice. "I am not the reason you ended up in a triple threat match and I am not the reason you aren't champion now. Instead of just admitting that Dean was one step ahead and got the better of you, your blaming me!" Seth rolled his eyes. "And let me make something very clear to you Seth Rollins, don't-you ever." Ellie pokes his chest with a glare. "I mean ever, come out your mouth to disrespect me or my brother ever again. How dare you talk about me being a champion when your not even one yourself." Sami jaw dropped, the crowd ooh's as Seth turned his head to glare daggers down at her. "I didn't stop Dean and I'm glad I didn't because you just would have been worse. Your starting to say all of this just to get under my skin and hurt my feelings because your still hurt about Money in the Bank."

"Is it working?" Seth questions.

"Yes!" Ellie threw a hand up.

Seth got in her face. "Good, now you see how I feel."

Sami held up a hand. "Um you guys-"

"Stay out of this!" Seth and Ellie yelled back at him.

The crowd laughs, Sami put his hands up in defense.

"All you want to do is piss me off huh? And you know my mind is still on the fact that you talked about brother and I just have to say..." Ellie gripped Seth by his shirt. "If you wanted me to kick your ass on national television, all you had to do was ask." She grits out as the entire arena cheered.

"I dare you sweetheart." Seth challenges.

Dean Ambrose theme hits to a huge reaction from the Arizona crowd.

Sami looks back along with Ellie who lets go of Seth shirt and took a step back. Seth dropped his hands with an annoyed look.

"Maybe it could get better!" Byron got excited.

Dean walked out as the cheering for him got louder.

"Here comes the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose. The inmate running the asylum." Mauro says.

Dean walked down the ramp with a mic as he motioned for his music to be shut off. "Stop, stop, stop. Stop everything." His music cut off as he made his way to the steps. "Hold on up."

"This is my time." Seth says upset. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hey, hey, quiet down." Dean walked across the apron. "If you guys are gonna do this at least let's do this right." He got in the ring. "You guys are out here looking like a couple of amateurs, you know what I mean? Set please! Set please! Hurry up, on the double."

Seth was thrown off. "What are you talking about, what is this? Sami looked just as confused as Ellie when they saw people bringing in a set from the crowd. "What is going on? This is my time, what is happening right now?"

The guys brought the set for the Ambrose Asylum to the ring.

"Just hold on a second kid, were gonna get setup here." Dean assures as he motions them to bring it in.

"This is my open challenge, I am dealing with things in here." Seth continues to object. "What are you people-" The guy with the rug and plant had got inside. "Hey! Hey! Get out of my ring."

"Watch the rug, watch the rug." Dean points, he pulls Ellie back as the guys rolled the carpet down and put up the stool.

Sami points still confused. "Really?"

"Get this out of my ring, what is going on right now?" Seth rants, Ellie put a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing at his anger. The guy passed the plant over to sit it on the stool. "Is that a cactus?" He points at it. One of the stage hands passes the Ambrose Asylum sign in the ring. "No, no, no, no. No, no, no, come on."

Sami laughs along with Ellie who couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Right in the center." Dean points, the guy lined it up and got out of the ring. "Make sure it's centered right in front of the camera. Were just getting setup." He waves it off and goes over by Seth. "Almost done, you alright, you need a water or anything?"

"No I got no need." Seth was taken back. "I'm kinda parched, a little but hey-"

"Good, okay." Dean went over to Sami and Ellie. "You two good?" They both just shrugged and gave a nod. "Okay cool, just relax. How are my levels? Check one, good?" He holds up a thumb and gets a nod from the tech guys. Ellie folded her arms across her chest with an amused smirk. Dean had fixed his hair a bit as he cleared his throat. "3.2.1. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to, the Ambrose Asylum." The crowd cheers loudly. "Championship Edition." Dean finishes, he takes a marker out his pocket and starts drawing a version of the title on the sign.

He moves away to show it to everybody, Sami laughs. Ellie giggled at his effort to draw the title.

Seth took a look at it. "Oh for crying out loud."

"And please welcome my first guest. The underdog from the underground, Sami Zayn." Dean introduces as Sami smiled getting a loud reaction. Seth had an annoyed expression as he looked to the crowd with a hand on his hip. "My second guests is the woman we all want more then one night stands with...men and women by the way." Seth snapped his head back at him with a glare. Ellie just gave a playful eye roll as people cheered and whistled. "The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Ellie smiled and gave a small wave. "And of course joining us as well. Please welcome a guy we all know, love, and often want to kill, Seth Rollins!" His name got a loud mixed reaction.

Seth turned back around to look at them. "This is the stupidest thing I ever seen. I never wanna be on this show again, this is crap."

Dean looks at him with his mouth agaped. "Well."

"Actually I think it's pretty exciting." Sami says happily. Dean smiles with a nod as Ellie just shook her head. "I mean the Ambrose Asylum?" Dean nods eagerly. "Hey, huge fan. Thanks for having me on the show."

"I gotta agree with Sami." Ellie speaks up. "This is better then being on Miz TV I'll tell you that. I like it." She nods.

"Your welcome you guys, your welcome. See I like you guys attitude, especially El Bear over there." Dean points to Ellie.

Seth eyes widened. "El what? What did he just-what did you just call her?"

Dean turns around to look at him. "Do you mind, best friends are talking right now?"

"Best friends?" Seth scoffed in disbelief. "Since when?" Dean turns back around to finish talking to them. "Hey, hey, don't you ignore me."

Dean pats Sami shoulder. "But yeah, you two made it to the big leagues now kids, made it to the big show."

Sami nods. "Thank you."

Ellie rolls her eyes. "Thanks Dean."

"Alright, so my first question." Dean says. "Lets get right down to the dirty details, Seth the people wanna know." He walks over to him. "Why you being such a jackass?"

Ellie smirks, Seth immediately frowned as the crowd cheers from the question.

Seth pushed Dean's mic away from him. "I have my own microphone, thank you very much. I don't have time for your games. I've got a main event match later on tonight against Sami Zayn that I gotta get ready for, alright?"

"You know you have a very poor attitude." Dean points. "And with an attitude like that, I may never ask you to be a guest on my show." He walks off offended, Seth threw a hand up and ran it down in his face annoyed. "You know I gotta ask the main question here. Ellie?" This made her look up, Dean stepped back to look at her. "How do you put up with that?" He points to Seth. "Just how?"

Ellie raised the mic. "I-"

"Don't you ask her something like that." Seth interrupts her. "She doesn't have a right to comment on anything after she left me high and dry last night."

"I was there." Dean shrugs, Seth glared at him. "I thought it would fill the void."

"I left you high and dry because that is what you wanted." Ellie walked up. "You told me to help you by not helping and I did just that. And what happened, do you remember what happened? Oh wait I do, you got you stupid self in a triple threat match."

Dean nods as he was now in between them. "It's true you did." Seth glared at him before looking back at her. "You know I do have to agree with something that Sami said earlier. But I'm gonna ask the question anyway, Seth do you really know Ellie? Like the small things?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do." Seth says.

Dean makes a face. "Mmm, I don't think so. I think even me and Sami know more things about her then you do."

"No you don't, not possible." Seth shakes his head.

"Oh yeah?" Dean questions. "Let's play a game then. Sami you in?"

"I'm with it." Sami nods.

"Alright, come on back here Ellie." Dean pulls her back with him so she was standing in front of the sign next to Dean.

Seth rolls his eyes. "This is stupid. You can not be serious?"

"Don't sour the game for everybody, just play." Dean puts his arm around Ellie.

"Ambrose." Seth points.

Dean playfully rolls his eyes. "Relax, my hands will remain on her shoulders." Seth lowered his mic with a nod, Dean smirks. "For now." Ellie snorts a slight laugh, the crowd laughs as Seth had glared over at Dean. "Loosen up man. I'm just kidding but we are gonna have our first game on the Ambrose Asylum. It is called, 'Who knows Ellie Brooks best?' the two players are Sami Zayn and Seth Rollins." He introduces them as the crowd gave a good reaction. "Okay, first question. What is Ellie's favorite color? Sami?"

"Black." Sami says.

"Good guess, good guess." Dean nods, he looks to his left. "What about you Seth?"

Seth gives a shrug as he fumbled with his words a bit. "I-It's blue of course."

"Blue?" Ellie looks at Seth crazy. "It's black you moron, I'm even wearing it!"

"It's still begins with a B doesn't it?" Seth snaps back.

"You wanna know what else begins with a B? You, you son of a bi-"

Dean covered her mouth as the arena starts laughing at this. "Whoa there, no cursing on the Ambrose Asylum." Ellie eyes turned to slits as she glares at Seth. "Now it seems Sami got that right, point one for Sami. Seth you still have nothing and may need to step it up." The crowd cheers as Sami smiled, Seth rolled his eyes. "Alright next question." Dean takes his hand off her mouth. "What is Ellie's favorite movie franchise?"

"Fast and Furious?" Seth said unsure. Ellie and Dean slapped their foreheads. "What?"

Sami snapped his fingers. "Jurassic Park!"

"Thank you!" Ellie threw a hand up. "How could you forget that?"

"You watch a lot of movies!" Seth retorts making people laugh.

Ellie just rolled her eyes at him. "Unbelievable."

"Well that's point two Sami and Seth still suck at nothing." Dean says, Seth scoffs. "Last question and it's a pretty easy one since she has a piece of it tattooed on her right thigh. What is Ellie's favorite bird?"

"Hang on, I know this one." Seth stops Sami before he could answer. "A Raven, right."

Ellie eyes turned to slits. "I'm gonna kill you."

The crowd laughs at how serious she said it.

"What, what did I say? That's the only thing bird wise tatted on you." Seth argues. "No one told you to get that thing tatted on you."

Ellie brows furrowed together. "Seth."

"What?" He snaps.

"I don't have a Raven tattooed on me." Ellie says, the crowd ooh's along with Sami and Dean. Seth eyes widened in shock when he caught his words. "So my question is, who's left thigh are you thinking about there over there?"

"D-Did I say Raven?" Seth asks with a nervous laugh, Elle continued to stare him down with a glare. "My bad Ellie. I meant to say you have a Robin on you."

"Strike two." Ellie said plainly. Seth held out a hand wide eyed, the crowd laughed at them as Ellie started to crack her knuckles. "Want me to hit strike three for you?"

"Wait, wait a second here." Seth shook his head. "We didn't even see what your favorite bird was, Sami answer the question!"

"I'm actually good over here." Sami says with a shrug.

"Oh my God." Seth slightly panics making people laugh.

"Easy, easy." Dean puts a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sami, let's hear it. Unless Seth wants to give it another guess?"

"Is it a Pigeon?" Seth questions.

"It's a Peacock you dumbcock!" Ellie shouts. All of the guys eyes widened as the entire arena was in a uproar of cheers and laughter. "God you are such a-aghh!" She stressed as she paced lightly. Dean and Sami took a step back. "You, you, you." Ellie points at Seth who was afraid to really move at this point. "You don't know anything about me, you idiot."

"Hey, I'm the Architect." Seth says sternly, Ellie snapped her glare back at him making Seth jump. "I mean if that's okay with you...sweetheart."

"Nothing is okay about this." Ellie motions around to them. "None of it. You don't know anything about me Seth but what I do know is that I am out of here, I'm done." She walks to the ropes.

"Ellie, come back here." Seth reaches for her. Ellie stops and walks back over making him smirk. "Good, you see? You didn't mean-" He was cut off by Ellie slapping the daylights out the side of his face, Seth stumbled back.

The crowd up roared at the impact, Dean and Sami was in shock but found it funny at the same time.

"That was for my brother and making fun of my title reign you bastard." Ellie glared down at him. "And as far as I am concerned buddy, you can kiss my peacock feather." She threw her mic down to a loud reaction.

Ellie went to the ropes and rolled under the bottom one. She flipped her belt over her shoulders as she marched up the ramp in anger.

Seth held his stinging cheek as he looked at her walking away with a glare, Ellie had disappeared in the back.

"Well." Dean says. "Sami you obviously win the game but I got a feeling somebody is WAY in the dog house right now." He directly points to Seth who glared over at him. "At least she warmed you up for your match against Sami Zayn later on tonight."

"Actually, you know what? You bring up an interesting point because that's kind of what I'm wondering. Why do we gotta wait until the main event? When we could do it right here, right now." Sami says as he takes a step to him.

The crowd was cheering this on, Seth held out a hand as he was still trying to shake off Ellie's hit.

Dean got between them. "Hey hold on kid, I ask the questions here. It's the Ambrose Asylum, alright?" Sami nods and steps back, Dean goes over to Seth. "Why don't you do it right here, right now?"

Seth dropped his hand from his cheek with a glare as he had to take a deep breath before exploding. "What don't either of you understand? That is my title, this is my ring, we do things on my time!" He yells at them. "I have to go find my girlfriend that you two just ran away!" Dean puts a hand over his chest, Sami shakes his head. "I will see you later in the main event!" Seth points at Sami. "And I don't care if I don't see your stupid face until Battleground, this is bull crap!" Seth threw down the mic and got out of the ring, the crowd starts to boo him. He walks around the ring and heads to the ramp upset as the crowd continued to boo. "Shut up!" Seth snaps at them.

"Is he always like this?" Sami points at Seth as he looks back at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean says. "He has a very poor attitude, getting slapped probably didn't help either."

"This is my time!" Seth yells as he marched up the ramp to the back. "Ellie? Ellie where the heck are you?"

Dean gives a slight laugh at Seth throwing a fit. "Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Tonight in our main event, a very stinging left side face, enraged Seth Rollins versus Sami Zayn. This has been the Ambrose Asylum, trivia and championship edition, good night."

His theme hits as the crowd cheers.

"Well, while Seth Rollins may be in the dog house. Ellie still has a match to be ringside for as it will be Alexa Bliss going one on one with the Queen herself, Charlotte." Mauro announces.

"Dog house ain't the way to even put it." David says. "Did you see that slap? I can't say he didn't have it coming."

"Yeah, even I knew Ellie's favorite movie was Jurassic Park." Byron chuckles with a shrug.

"How do you know?" Mauro laughs.

"JBL told me." Byron nods.

David chuckles. "I figured, well let's hope Seth gets out the dog house come Battleground."

 _Fan tweets_

 _LMFAO that whole segment was funny! #Smackdown_

 _How can you not love all four of them? #Smackdown_

 _Sami was making some head on points about Seth and what he is doing, he better listen #Smackdown_

 _Dean called Ellie his best friend and called her El Bear, that is cute #Smackdown_

 _Seth pretty much put himself in the dog house #Smackdown_

 _That segment alone stole #Smackdown_

 _Ellie slapped the fire out of Seth face #Smackdown_

 _Don't talk about Ellie's brother Seth, that's a big no, no, #Smackdown_

 _You know the beef between those two is getting serious, usually they would be okay by now #Smackdown_

 _Does Seth really know Ellie? Aside from the trivia, he may really not know her like he thinks he does #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Three simple and easy questions? AND HE COULDN'T ANSWER ONE RIGHT? #GoodLord #Unbelievable_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

AJ Styles was shown backstage as he had on his gear for his match later tonight. He stood up and picked up his vest as the door opened up.

AJ looked back to see who came in as this made him drop his vest and look ahead.

"Hey." AJ nodded his head. Ellie walked into view getting a loud reaction from the crowd. She had her head down as she continued to play with her nails. "What's up?"

Ellie finally looked up at him teary eyed. "I'm ready for the 'I told you so' now."

AJ sighs and motions her over with a hand. "Come on over here, El." Ellie wasted no time going over and hugging him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in shoulder.

"I'm sorry AJ." Ellie cried.

"Don't be sorry." AJ rubs her back. "Come on with the tears. You know you crying is gonna anger a lot of people, one in particular." Ellie eyes watered back up as she buried her face back in his neck. "Your gonna be alright, you still got your Club..."

* * *

 **That was Smackdown part one, part two will be out later when I wake back up and start it. It seems an old friend of Ellie's warns Seth about the road he's going down and warns him about Ellie in a way to. Dean played a little trivia and it seems Seth doesn't really know the small things about his girlfriend. Ellie is slowly getting fed up and even went to go see her other brother in WWE, AJ. I wonder what else they are gonna talk about? Not to mention Alexa still has her match and so does Seth Rollins and Sami Zayn. Leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	111. I'm Losing Her Mentally

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that you guys left for the last chapter! I wanted people to know that one of my friends is gonna be starting a Finn Balor story soon. I do not know what it's gonna be about but I just know she is making an account and will be making a story with him soon. When I get more info and her username then I will be advertising it. I know people wanted me to do my own seperate Finn Balor story but I just don't have time at the moment, Straight Edge Sister is the only story I'm focused on at the moment. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Backstage, 'On screen'**_

AJ gave Ellie some tissue. "You sure you okay now?"

Ellie nods. "Yeah." She takes the tissue from him anyway and uses it to wipe her cheeks off. "I guess I just had a lot of crying to get off my chest." Ellie sniffled. "Thanks for not telling me those words."

"No I'm still gonna say it." AJ nodded, Ellie playfully glared at him. He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I told you so."

Ellie sighed. "I deserved that."

"You did. But what you didn't deserve was me, Gallows, and Anderson saying what we did to you. Of course some of it was right but we should have put it in a better way." AJ admits. "We may have been pissed off but we never really wanted to see you like this."

Ellie smiled a bit. "Thanks AJ. I'm sorry for pushing you off on Raw, I was just going through a lot. And now that I talked to someone, I just have a lot to think about."

"Someone like who?" AJ brows furrowed. "Finn?"

"No, not him." Ellie shook her head. "Somebody a little bigger then him but the person just gave me a lot to think about. It's not important right now though, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you look stressed." AJ says. "Please tell me your done with Seth? All he has done since being back is stressing you and giving you headaches."

"I know he has." Ellie rolls her eyes. "But if I tell you yes then I would be lying."

AJ sighs. "Why aren't you? Even after everything he has been doing."

Ellie gave a shrug. "I don't know AJ. I mean have you ever just been around a person and no matter how much they make you angry...you can't leave." AJ gave her a look. "I know you won't really get it but I can't just walk away from him. Even if I do I will find myself right back there arguing with him. It's really hard, I just can't explain it..."

"No you did." AJ nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder. "If it's what you wanna continue to do then fine but if he makes you cry again then I'm stepping in. Save the idiot from worse pain."

Ellie chuckles. "I know, thank you." She hugs him again. "I missed talking to you."

AJ smiles. "I miss talking to you to El. You know not talking to you has to be the hardest thing."

"I know." Ellie giggled.

"Alright." AJ rolls his eyes as he pulls away. "So do you need me to catch you up on anything?"

"Not really." Ellie shook her head. "The new face that runs the place though?" Her brow raised, she held her arms out. "Like really dude?"

AJ held his arms out. "It's gonna stick."

"No AJ, no." Ellie sighs. "It barely stuck when Cena used it. Cut it out."

"Now your just being a hater." AJ snatched his vest up and walked off.

Ellie followed with a laugh. "How am I being a hater? It just doesn't work. You should say your hair runs the fair, now that's clever."

"Ellie." AJ laughs.

"What?" She giggled.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and AJ are friends again! #Smackdown_

 _Sami told Seth he was pushing her away and he pushed her right back to AJ and The Club #Smackdown_

 _Ellie went back to the boy's that know her the best #Smackdown_

 _I missed Ellie and AJ talking and being friends #Smackdown_

 _The brother and sister of WWE are back and Seth is in trouble #Smackdown_

 _The hair that runs the fair, Ellie is so goofy #Smackdown_

 _Pushed her back to AJ, Seth. I wonder who's next? #Smackdown_

 ** _Later, in the ring 'On screen'_**

Dana Brooke was in the ring going one on one with Becky Lynch as Charlotte was at ringside to watch.

Alexa Bliss theme getting the entire crowd attention a reaction.

"Wait a minute here!" Mauro says. Alexa and Ellie walked out from the back with mics in their hand as they came to stand on the stage. "Alexa Bliss who is supposed to be going one on one with Charlotte later on. What are her and Ellie doing out here?"

"All I know is they got mics, and that means they got something to say." David points out.

Charlotte walked around the ring near the ramp. "You!" She pointed at Alexa. "You are dead when I get my hands on you!"

"Charlotte doesn't look to happy to see them." Byron jokes. "I know Ellie still can't be happy after earlier with Seth Rollins. I can bet he is still feeling that slap."

"I still feel it." Mauro chuckles.

Dana launched Becky to the other side of the ring before looking up to the stage at Alexa and Ellie. The theme of Alexa started to die off.

The crowd continued giving them a loud mixed reaction.

"Charlotte, Dana." Alexa waves with a smile. "Hey there, how ya doing legally blondes?" Ellie and the crowd laughs, Charlotte and Dana glared up at them. "Is that Becky in there to?" She points as she looks to Ellie.

Ellie squints as she looked around. "I think so, you mean the one getting beat up with the orange hair and on her back?"

Alexa laughs. "That is Becky! Hey carrot top." She waves. Becky held her head as she was lying on the mat looking up at the ramp. "Now I know Charlotte is wondering why we are out here since our match isn't until later but we actually have some bad news about that."

"Yeah." Ellie nods. "The match ain't happening." She shrugs as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction. "I know, I'm disapointed to you guys. But you can't expect Alexa to wrestle with a injured leg."

"That's righ-wait I thought we were going with the injured arm?" Alexa says.

"Sshh!" Ellie covered her mouth, Alexa smack her hand down. "Now as much as I know Charlotte wanted some payback for getting KO'd on RAW." She laughs. "Damn that is still funny." Alexa snickers. "But Alexa can't compete and we don't need Shane's approval because we already got somebody bigger then him to approve this."

"If you would all look to the tron above us." Alexa points.

A tweet showed from Stephanie McMahon

 _'Due to medical reasons, Alexa Bliss is not cleared to wrestle tonight on Smackdown and will not compete in her match #ShanesMatchDenied'_

Alexa looks back to the ring with a smirk. "Is she the best at hashtags or what?"

"That's our and hopefully commissioner of whichever brand we will be going to." Ellie says as she was standing across from the Raw podium and Alexa was across from Smackdown. "But that's all we had to come out and announce."

"Yeah, the match may resume now." Alexa waves it off. "Sorry again Charlotte but this leg." She hops on it a bit with a fake pained expression. "It just hurts really bad."

"Oh you poor thing." Ellie hugged her.

"Thank you, El." Alexa hugs her.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlotte yells at them.

Dana turned back her attention to Becky who came out the corner with fiery clotheslines.

"Becky now taking it back to Dana Brooke!" Mauro exclaims. "So apparently there is no match between Alexa and Charlotte because of Alexa Bliss new found leg injury."

"Don't tell me you believe that?" Byron questions. "Alexa and Ellie are now just playing games with Charlotte and and Dana."

"I don't know, Alexa did look pretty hurt." David says. "That leg thing could be pretty serious."

Mauro scoffs. "Really David?"

Byron shakes his head. "The Oscars go to Ellie Brooks and Alexa Bliss."

Dana hit Becky with a clothesline of her own that sent her down. Alexa folded her arms as she watched the match with Ellie who adjusted her title on her shoulder.

Becky was grabbed up by Dana who kneed her multiple times. "Oh! Look at Dana, targeting that rib area of Becky Lynch." Byron says. Dana sent her forward as Becky stumbled down to one knee holding her ribs. "You gotta wonder maybe, if that area was kinda softened up from that attack by Natalya."

"That's right Dana, stay on her." Charlotte claps. "Your doing good."

Alexa leans over and whispers to Ellie. "My god, Dana is doing so horrible."

"Just terrible." Ellie shakes her head.

Dana grabs Becky and send her face first in the turnbuckle.

"Yeah, you had to wonder if that attack by Natalya is gonna affect Becky here tonight." David says. Dana started to ram her shoulder up into the mid section of Becky into the corner. "It's gotta be hurting from that."

Dana rammed her shoulder in her gut again and kept it there making Becky cry out. The ref starts to count as he yells at her to let Becky down and out the corner.

"A hundred percent Dana Brooke looking to take advantage of an injured Becky Lynch. While her teacher Charlotte along with Ellie and Alexa look on." Mauro says.

Becky dropped down as Dana backed up, Becky fell against the ropes. Dana walked back over and puts her knee on the back of her neck as the ref starts to count again.

"Can you believe Ellie and Alexa?" Byron asks. "I thought Shane said there was no way they were getting out of this match?"

"Well things happen when you're close with the other boss. Besides, Alexa did look a little hurt up there." David defends.

"David she walked out here fine." Mauro reminds. "What happened to her injury then?"

"The pain just didn't kick in yet." David shrugs with a laugh. "Look all I'm saying is that Alexa and Ellie are just one step ahead of the Queen and Dana Brooke. And dare I say it, Shane McMahon to. Never forget who Ellie is close to in that locker room. All it takes is one phone call."

Dana broke off when the ref got to three, Charlotte claps for her but stops when the crowd starts chanting for Becky.

The match between them went back and forth as Ellie and Alexa watched. Becky started getting back into the match as she had hooked Dana up in a inverted position.

"Oh whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Byron points out.

Becky hits her with an inverted DDT.

"Inverted DDT there by Becky Lynch." Mauro says. Becky went to cover her but Charlotte had got up on the apron. "And there's Charlotte immediately on the apron."

Byron threw his hand up. "Come on."

Becky got up, Charlotte went to hit her with a punch but Becky blocked it and hit her with one of her own to send her off the apron. The crowd cheers as Charlotte fell down to the floor, Alexa and Ellie pointed with a laugh.

Dana hits Becky with a low kick to the stomach when she turned around, Becky quickly favored her injured ribs. This allowed Dana to grab her down into a roll up cover.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell rang as Dana's theme hit, Dana held her arms up in victory as the crowd booed. Ellie and Alexa shook their heads with smirks as they looked at her win like it was nothing.

"Alexa and Ellie are clearly not impressed." David points out.

Dana got up, she went over to Becky and grabbed her up by the hair as her music was cut off. Becky went to hit her but she grabs Becky up over her shoulders in position for her finisher.

"They should be, that is her third victory over Becky Lynch." Mauro points out. "Becky Lynch had defeated Dana Brooke on a recent edition of Smackdown." Becky wiggles free and gets down behind her, Dana turns around but gets grabbed and sent back in a suplex. "And there's the Becks Plex!" Dana rolled out the ring and to the floor. Becky got up holding her stomach, she turns around right into a big boot from Charlotte as the crowd booed. Ellie and Alexa winced at the sight as they made faces. "And Becky Lynch was trying to get back to her feet but Charlotte send her right back down."

"Get out of my ring!" Charlotte points out the ring, she walks over to the ropes and signals a stage hand. "Give me a mic! Where's a mic?"

Becky rolled out of the ring and fell down to the floor.

"Aww poor Becky, you know if I liked her I would have gave her a hand." Ellie spoke into the mic.

Alexa scoffs with an eye roll. "No you wouldn't have."

"Yeah your right, I wouldn't have." Ellie snorts out a laugh, Alexa joins in. "You know me so well."

Alexa nods. "I know, I know."

Charlotte got a mic. "You two!" This got their attention as they lowered their mic's. "Do you two honestly think I care about what Stephanie says. Alexa, I could walk up there right now and drag you down here. Right after I smack the hell out of that paper champion next to you." The crowd ooh's, Ellie's jaw dropped in fake shock as she put a hand over her chest. Alexa and her looks at each other wide eyed. "Yeah, I'm talking about you Ellie. I don't know who is more annoying, you or Sasha Banks. I told you on RAW that the next person coming for that title is me. Sasha is going to the back of the line and I am going to be the one to shut you up, FORE-EVER."

"Oh Charlotte, sweet fake leather wearing Charlotte." Ellie sighs. "I get how you want to believe in that tiny, tiny, brain of yours that you are somehow going to shut me up. I can't say your the first though."

"Actually." Alexa thinks about it. "She was one of the ones that tried."

"She was!" Ellie snaps her fingers. "Becky tried to as well and what happened to little carrot top? Oh yeah, I put her through a table. What happened when Summer Rae tried? I ended her as well, never really saw her on screen after that."

"Thank God." Alexa rolls her eyes.

"But then there was you Charlotte and I pretty much squashed that at Fastlane, didn't I?" Ellie smirks, the crowd cheers for this as Charlotte glared at her. "I warned you before you even tried to start a fight with me that if you did then you would regret it and you didn't listen. So what did I do? I showed up at Fastlane, beat you at your own dirty game and took your title. Then you, Sasha, and Becky tried to shut me up and I beat all three of you in the same night. Let's not forget Paige tried, Tamina did to, and then Sasha came back again. My point is this all ends the same." Ellie holds the title up. "It ends with me standing over one of you and me still holding this. And do you wanna know why I keep beating all of you?" She brings the title back down on her shoulder. Charlotte raised a brow at her in question. "Because when I look across that ring, I don't see challengers. I see a person standing in my way to the top and when I see that, all that's in my mind is getting you out my way. Do I think you and Sasha are great wrestlers? Hell yeah, I never once said that beating either of you was easy. But have I ever said you were better then me?" Ellie raised a brow with a smirk, she wagged her finger at her. "Nah-uh and it's because your not and you never will be. But you know what Charlotte, you can have that Queen title back. I'm not the Queen of WWE because I don't like all that girly stuff but I am the Anti-Queen of WWE." The crowd cheers in agreement. "You can call me the Dark Queen, Demon Queen, whatever. I'm just not a Queen like the one you think you are Charlotte." She makes a face of disgust. "Whatever kind of Queen that is."

"I can see you as the Anti Queen." Alexa agrees. "The whole black thing you got going on."

"I know right." Ellie smiles.

"Hey!" Charlotte points making them look back down at her. "And did you say be better then you?" Charlotte repeats while making a face. "When did you ever become better then anybody? Or who would ever want to be compared to you?" Alexa glares at Charlotte as Ellie smiled dropped. "You may got all these people fooled with your little pretending to be crazy act."

"Pretended?" Alexa raised a brow.

"When have I ever pretended?" Ellie questions. The crowd laughed. "I think we all can agree that there is something wrong with me here."

Alexa nods. "Oh yeah." Ellie lowers the mic and looks over at her, Alexa does a double take and puts her hands up in defense. "You said it."

"But did I ask for an amen?" Ellie asks.

"Shut up." Charlotte yells making them look back down at her. "You are not crazy." She shakes her head at Ellie. "You know exactly what you have been doing. See all those mind games might work on everybody else but they never did on me and you know that don't you." Ellie rolls her eyes and looks down at her with a raised brow. "Yeah, you do. The reason you won't face me again in this ring is because you know it will end different. I was the one that got in your head last time and I can do it again if I want to you little freak." Ellie made a talking sign with her hand as Alexa giggled. "Think that's funny? I wonder did you find it funny when I aired your personal business out here, was that funny?" Alexa eyes widened as Ellie had stopped and lowered hand. "Was that funny Ellie? It doesn't look like it anymore but I got a better question for you Ellie. When are you just going to up and leave WWE like your brother and his fake author of a wife?" Charlotte starts laughing, Ellie stared at her with an unreadable look. "What I can't wait for is when he gets knocked out on UFC so then you guys can have more failure in common. Because as I see it, his future UFC career, just like Sasha's chance again at the title and you keeping that title is pretty much dead. You know dead? Like the rest of your career and brothers legacy around here."

Ellie dropped the mic, the crowd cheered when she marched down the ramp leaving Alexa.

"El calm down!" Alexa called out.

Charlotte took her leather jacket off and motioned her to get inside the ring. "Oh you wanna go? Come on Ellie!"

"Oh man, Charlotte may have hit the wrong nerve." Byron warns. "That is the second time tonight somebody has brung Ellie's family into the conversation."

"You got that right and the Champion is coming down to the ring!" Mauro says.

"I don't like that look, Charlotte may need to get out of there. I would not recommend staying in that ring." David says.

Ellie slid inside the ring, Charlotte rolled out of the ring as the crowd booed. Charlotte shakes her head with an amused smile as she backed around the ring as she pointed at her.

"Charlotte wanting nothing to do with Ellie now, after she batted her down there." Byron says. "Could Charlotte have a point about being the only one to get in the head of Ellie?"

"Can't say it doesn't look that way." David said.

Ellie flips her hair back with her hand, Charlotte goes over by the ramp.

"Not today Brooks!" Charlotte waves her off. "Not today."

Sasha Banks theme hit to a thunderous reaction. Ellie snapped her head up, Charlotte turns around wide eyed.

"Oh man!" Byron reacts. "It's the Boss! What was that about Charlotte telling Sasha she is going to the back of the line?"

Alexa turns around wide eyed as Sasha marches out, Alexa ran to her but got a right hook that sent her down on stage.

"What a right by Sasha!" Mauro exclaims.

Sasha threw her shades to the side and rand down the ramp in her gear. Charlotte jumped and ran back inside the ring as she was putting her hands up in defense. Sasha slid inside the ring, Charlotte continued pleading her case but backed up into Ellie making her stop wide eyed.

"Uh-oh Charlotte." Mauro sings. "She is stuck between two women that well, hate her."

"Yes she is." Byron agrees. "Talk all that you did to Ellie now Charlotte, she's right behind you."

Charlotte slowly turned around to look at both Sasha and Ellie. Sasha looked over at Ellie who was already glaring daggers at her and Charlotte.

The crowd cheers as the three of them glared each other down.

 _'Sasha Banks! Ellie Brooks! Sasha Banks'_ They start to have a battle chant as it was 'Woo's' being yelled for Charlotte.

"They even have this crowd arguing." Byron chuckles.

"The stare down of the freaking century." David says. "Who is gonna blink? Who is gonna move? We all know that these three girls have nothing but hate when it comes to each other. Both Charlotte and Sasha want that WWE Women's Championship."

"One of them have to take it from the woman holding it." Mauro said. "Ellie Brooks has it and taken it from her has yet to be scene."

Sasha looked to Charlotte. "Now who needs to go to the back of the line?"

Charlotte put her hands up in defense. "Look, I just want to say-"

Charlotte stops and right hooks Ellie.

"And a cheap shot to Ellie by Charlotte!" Mauro exclaims. Charlotte went to go after Sasha but Sasha beat her to the punch and slapped her hard across the face. "Tried to do the same to Sasha but the Boss wasn't having any of it!"

Charlotte stumbles back, she ducks a kick by Sasha and quickly rolls out of the ring. Dana ran in the ring to get Sasha, Ellie ran hitting her with a shining wizard.

"And Ellie Brooks taking out Dana!" David says. "She couldn't get Charlotte back for the right hook but Dana paid for it. You think Dana would stop trying to go after those two."

Ellie held her mouth as she was on one knee, she got to her feet. The crowd cheers when Sasha grabbed her from behind and hit with a backstabber that sent her flipping back and out of the ring.

"Sasha Banks with the backstabber to Ellie!" Byron shouts, Sasha grabs Dana up from the mat. Charlotte looks on by the commentators table as Ellie had got to her her feet.

"Remember this!" Sasha yells.

Sasha hit Dana Brooke with the backstabber and turns it into the Banks Statement to a loud reaction from the crowd. Dana starts tapping the mat.

"Sasha Banks with the Banks Statement on Dana!" Mauro says. "The Boss sending a message!"

"This is gonna be both of you!" Sasha yells looking between Ellie and Charlotte. "Who's going to the back of the line Charlotte huh? Who?!"

"Get in the ring and help your protege Charlotte." Byron encourages.

"Charlotte and Ellie want no parts in that, trust me." David shakes his head.

Sasha drops Dana to the mat and gets to her feet, she walks over and looks down at the WWE Women's Championship. Ellie shook her head, the crowd cheers loudly as Sasha picked up the belt

"This is a message being sent by Sasha Banks, she is not going to the back of the line. She feels that she still deserves another shot at that title, that she was robbed out of it at Money in the Bank." Byron explains.

The theme of Sasha hits as she raises the belt to a loud reaction. Sasha nods with a smile. "The Boss can see it, but can she do it?" Mauro asks. "Ellie and Charlotte both staring her down."

Sasha lays the belt down on the mat and holds her arms out. "This title belongs to me!"

Ellie backed up the ramp with a headshake, she went up the ramp and picked a still out cold Alexa up. Alexa stumbles to her feet and holds onto Ellie as Ellie kept her glare on the ring.

Charlotte angrily stared down Sasha and Ellie.

"All I can ask guys, is what's next?" Byron questions. "Who is the top women duo is one question but who is gonna be the person to go against Ellie next. Is it going to be Charlotte or Sasha?"

"I don't know but I got a feeling things between those three are just getting started." David says.

"I agree with you David." Mauro nods. "They are not done with each other, not by far."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie vs Sasha vs Charlotte, I see it coming! #Smackdown_

 _Those girls can not stand each other #Smackdown_

 _The Boss isn't going to the back and neither is the Queen, Ellie has a lot on her plate #Smackdown_

 _You can expect funny shade when Alexa and Ellie have mics #Smackdown_

 _Don't talk about Ellie's family, that's her number one rule #Smackdown_

 _Dana just needs to stop trying to attack those girls from behind lol, I agree with Byron #Smackdown_

 _Alexa called Dana and Charlotte 'Legally Blondes' so basically stupid DFL! #Smackdown_

 _I died when they called Becky carrot top #Smackdown_

 _Ellie is gonna have her hands full for a while man #Smackdown_

 _Sasha Banks tweets- I'm not going to the back of the line until I want to. If Charlotte wants to stick her nose in this then come right on in #AnybodyCanGetSmacked #StillGotMyEyesOnEllie_

 ** _WWE_** ** _Exclusive_**

Ellie stretched her back with a wince as she was still feeling the affects from Sasha giving her a backstabber. She sat on the crate with a Dolph Ziggler hoodie on.

"Purple headed...stupid little." Ellie grumbles under her breath as she pulls all her hair to one side. Her eyes went to her title belt that was on her lap, she pulls it up to hold it close to her chest. "Don't worry, I'm going to keep my promise." She glides her fingers across the top if it.

"I can not believe she touched my face." Alexa walked over holding a napkin to her face.

Ellie points as she smelled something coming from it. "What is that?"

Alexa shrugs. "A sterilized, disinfected napkin. I don't know what Sasha does with her hands."

"Mmm-mm." Ellie shakes her head. "Don't put thinking visuals like that in my head, not now."

Alexa took the napkin down. "Is there bruising?"

Ellie looked her over. "No your good."

"Thanks." Alexa put the napkin on the side of her face. "You do know we're doing that tag match on RAW."

"Oh yeah." Ellie nods.

"And that Sasha is gonna get the beat down of a damn life time?" Alexa asks.

Ellie smirks. "Way ahead of you. I do need to go disinfect my title, she touched it with her damn hands. Little witch."

"Well, well, well." Seth walked over. "Don't you two look hurt." Alexa and Ellie glares at him. "You know I wouldn't find this funny if somebody didn't slap me earlier." He looked to Ellie, she plainly rolled her eyes at him. "Now that I have found you. You mind telling me what the hell that was even for?" Ellie jumped off the crate making Seth jump back, she stared at him. "What? What are you gonna say or do this time? You gonna hit me again, huh?"

Ellie continues to give him a tired look. "No Seth, I'm not gonna hit you."

Seth raised a brow. "Yell at me?"

"No." Ellie sighs. "I'm just going to walk away. I am going to walk away because instead of asking me am I okay, you ask me about a slap. A slap you deserved since RAW but look at me crazy when I-" She takes a deep breath to calm down, Ellie ran a hand through her hair and looked back at him. "Seth I just don't have the energy for this right now, okay? I have a lot more to worry about and of course you don't see that. You don't see anything when it comes to me. The only thing you see is when something bad happens to you and your looking for me to blame it on and I'm sick of it. I mean it's obvious you only care about yourself so just leave me alone and go to your match. Good luck by the way."

Ellie rubs her back with a wince as she walked off.

"I do not only care about myself, hey." Seth sighed. "El come on. I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." Ellie continued walking as she waved him off.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Nice going Architect." She grabbed Ellie's title and followed after her down the hall. "El wait up!"

Seth lets his hands fall down to his sides with a sigh as he rested them on his hips. "Damnit." He sighs out.

* * *

 **That was chapter 111! Did anybody else see the awesome trailer and reveal for WWE 2K18, I already had an idea for that but WWE beat me to it, well kind of. I had a different idea involved but I'm still gonna do it and with Seth on the front it makes it better. I will be doing the trailer for it though, got my own twist on it with everybody's favorite Straight Edge Sister. But that's a while from now, I also saw Money in the Bank and the ending was just a huge let down when it came to the women's match to me. I expected better or more and really don't James Ellsworth at this point. Also Maria and Mike are in WWE now, say what you want but I like their theme song lol. But leave me a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	112. WWE Japan 2K16 Pt 1

**Authors Note- Again I am so happy that Mike and Maria are in WWE! Say what you want but I kinda like them and I think they have a good chance, I was so hyped that I got to see this all live. Seriously, the theme song is a little cheesy but I still love it. Is it weird, lol? I am also excited about Seth Rollins being the cover for WWE 2K18 and I can't wait to show you guys what I have planned for then. Not to mention the feud with Bray Wyatt is going to be very interesting...and that's all I'm going to say for that.**

* * *

 _ **WWE Ride Along with The Club**_

The camera showed the truck that AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson were driving in as they could be heard talking.

Luke was driving as AJ was riding shotgun and Karl was in the middle backseat.

AJ's phone went off.

"Who's that?" Luke questions.

"I think I know." AJ took his phone out, he looks at his phone screen. "Of course I was right." He showed his phone to the guys. "Our favorite girl."

Kick Ass by Egypt Central played as video footage of Ellie was shown in the ring and in her Battleground tiranton.

AJ answers the Facetime call. "Hey babygirl, what's going on?"

Karl leans up to see. "Hey babay!"

"Ellskie, hey baby." Luke says happily.

"Hey babies!" Ellie waves at them with a giggle. "What are you guys doing?"

"Missing you." Karl said honestly.

"Pretty much." Luke chuckled.

Ellie put a hand over her chest. "Aww, I miss you guys to. Where are you?"

"Actually were in the car now, say hi to the ride along cameras." AJ showed his phone so Ellie could be seen.

Ellie smiled. "Hi WWE Universe."

"Is that a sports bra you got on, or one of the push ups?" Karl asks.

"Stop looking so close." Ellie covered herself. "But it's a sports bra."

"Well alright, look who's getting up there Ms. b-cup." Luke teases.

AJ and Karl laughed.

Ellie laughs. "You are not funny and for all your information I'm a C now thank you."

"I thought they got bigger and perkier, I just thought it was a new bra." Karl says. "Aw remember when Ellie didn't really have anything going on."

"Excuse me?" Ellie yells.

Luke nods. "We loved her anyway."

"Leave my kid alone, she was a late bloomer." AJ defends.

"AJ!" Ellie shouts at him.

Karl and Luke started to laugh.

AJ chuckles. "El I was defending you."

"Is that what you call that huh?" Ellie raised a brow. "What have you guys been talking about anyway?"

"Mostly about random things and old times." Luke said. "Wait I know Ellie can answer this. Out of all of us, who has the best abbskies? Because AJ swears it's him."

Ellie made a face. "Karl is getting a beer gut from drinking."

"Rude." Karl says in fake hurt.

"Luke you have a little gut, I would say AJ has the best though." Ellie shrugged.

"Is this because we talked about your bra size?" Karl questions.

Ellie nods. "That had some play in my decision making." They laughed at her, Ellie giggled. "But if you want me to tell you who really has the best abbs-"

"Don't." Karl stops her. "We know."

Ellie give a flirtatious nod. "Yeah you know."

"Stop being nasty." AJ points.

"I didn't even do anything!" Ellie puts her hands up in defense. "I thought it though."

"See everyone thinks our minds are nasty. Your's is a trip to wonderland." Karl points.

Ellie smirks and gave the same nod. "Yeah it is." She said in a low tone.

"What did I just tell you?" AJ points at his phone. "Like, don't make me come in there."

"Right, make history AJ." Ellie smirks.

"What are you doing?" Karl asked her.

"Nothing." Ellie shakes her head. "In the hotel room, packing to go home. Then I have to pack for Japan baby because I am freaking ready, woo-ah!"

They heard a lot of tussling in the background as the phone had went down.

"The f?" Karl makes a face.

"What just happened?" Luke questions.

"Ellie?" AJ looks at his phone. "El?"

Ellie picked the phone back up. "My bad guys."

Karl chuckled. "What happened?"

"I got to excited and uh...fell off the bed." Ellie says lowly, all they could do was laugh at her. "Laugh all you want but that crap hurt."

"Sounded like it did." Luke nods.

"Well I am going to bed, I got a flight to catch tomorrow morning. I will see you guys Thursday night so we can head around the world to the old stomping grounds. I just really called to check on you guys." Ellie plays with her pony tail. "Kinda my job."

"Alright Elskie babes, be safe going home kid." Luke says his goodbyes.

Karl waved at the phone."We'll see you at the airport baby, safe travels."

"Tell everyone hi for us, and text me when you get to Chicago." AJ says.

"I know the drill man." Ellie playfully rolls her eyes.

AJ chuckles. "Good but be safe, love you babygirl."

"I love you guys to!" Ellie gives a low wave with a small smile. "Be safe and goodnight, goodnight WWE."

* * *

 ** _'Next day in Chicago, Phil and April's home'_**

"Dude this is my favorite part coming up." April says before stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Pharya shook her head. "Like this thing is so intense, you can't beat the classics."

The two of them were in the living room watching a movie on the new flat screen and entertainment system that April brought.

Phil opened the front door, he throws his keys on the table and used his foot to close the door. He walked in to see them right where he left them when he left.

"Couch potatoes, I swear." Phil scoffs. "What are you two watching this time?"

"Sssh!" April and Pharya shushed him.

Phil jumped back a bit. "Is it necessary?" He walks up behind the couch to see what they were looking at as the 'really?' look was written across his face. "The Lion King? Are you two serious?"

"Hush!" Pharya threw a pillow at his face. "Nala and Simba are about to ditch the dodo."

"Don't you just love the hyenas though?" April laughs. "Ed's so stupid, but still cute."

"Isn't he?" Pharya agrees.

"This is ridiculous." Phil walked off in the kitchen. "I did not buy that for you two and your Disney obsession!"

"Stop being a hater!" April called back.

Phil walked back to the doorway. "I leave you alone with her for three hours and you already start using her lingo?" April peaked over the couch with smile. "Wrong time to be cute. And Pharya, get in here."

"But Lion King." Pharya looks back as she points at the TV with a pout. "Come on Phil."

"No you come on, we are supposed to be in here catching up. I left for Frozen because so God help me if I'm going to sit here and listen to you and April sing Let it Go again." Phil says sternly. April and Phayra starts laughing. "Once was enough but then you had nerve to rewind it."

"April was flat on the second verse." Pharya shrugs with a slight giggle.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly prepared." April defends.

Pharya picked up the empty bowl. "We do need more popcorn anyway."

"I'm not pausing." April sings.

Pharya stops with a groan. "Phil."

"I don't care. Frozen." Phil reminds. "Twice." He held up two fingers. "In the kitchen."

"Fine." Pharya walked in the kitchen with the bowl. "Your evil."

"Which is why we are related." Phil smirks, he grabs a water and sits at the island counter. Pharya took the big bag of yellow popcorn out, she sat on the stool at the island counter. "That is way to much."

Pharya snickered. "I barely ate the first bowl, your wife did that man."

"Which is why we are both going to the gym tomorrow morning." Phil chugs down his water a bit.

"I still have to finish packing later. I never realized how much laundry could pile up if your never home to do it." Pharya shakes her head.

"That doesn't explain why you came here to wash your clothes. I saw you and C's little training bra and underwear enough when we were kids, don't need new memories." Phil shook his head.

"Just be lucky we didn't live with the other two at the time." Pharya wiggles a brow. "I haven't talked to them in a while though."

"Good, I'm your only brother." Phil points a finger in his chest. "They are half brothers."

"Still family Phillip." Pharya says playfully. "You know for them to be our brothers, we barley here from them. When was the last time I even talked to them?" She thinks about it as she puts the popcorn down. "I think I was around sixteen."

"Nope, fifteen." Phil pulls the bag of popcorn over to him. "Sixteen is when you stopped seeing them."

"Oh yeah." Pharya nods. "Eh, who really cares. If they wanna talk then they know where to find me and who I am."

"Them and the rest of the world." Phil scoffs.

Pharya smirked. "How's training going for you by the way?"

"Pretty good." Phil nods. "Say's I'm doing good so far, but your still coming to the fight right?"

"Already took off for it in advance." Pharya salutes. "How could I miss my brothers first UFC fight? Even though I still don't think it's you." She shows her palms in defense. "But you never said anything when I wanted to change my name to Madonna so no judging on this end."

Phil shook his head. "No I did say something, I said your stupid." Pharya glares at him in mid eating popcorn. "I said man 'I really shouldn't have dropped her that one time as a baby' is what I said." Pharya threw some popcorn at him as he laughed blocking it. "I said it all in my head."

"You ass hole, you dropped me as a baby?" Pharya asks.

"Just once." Phil says. "You barely cried...I think that was the first sign that should have told me things wouldn't be right after that."

"You are such a jerk!" Pharya threw more at him. "Like is it on your agenda to be an ass?"

"For Phil?" April walks in. "Twenty four seven."

Phil shrugged. "Hey I still loved and cared for you, head damage and all." Pharya glares at him, he spits out his water a bit and starts laughing again.

April shook her head. "Just terrible." She took a cup from the rack and went over to the water dispenser. "So you never told us about what happened after you talked to Colby."

"You mean after he said he never wants to marry her, I got that part." Phil ate some of the popcorn that was thrown at him earlier.

"You did?" April looked back at him. "Huh, did I hear that part? Pharya tell it over again."

Pharya stares at them. "I rather not. But it doesn't matter, I'm going to talk to him as soon as we can get a chance alone. We been so busy with the tour coming up that every time I go to speak to him, he's getting pulled off. It was my fault for suggesting this stupid break anyway."

"What's the bad part?" April asks.

"That it's actually almost been two weeks and we can go apart that long!" Pharya threw her hands up. "That's the bad part." She lets her head fall on the counter. "Still, it's my fault."

"Come on, no it's not." April comes over and rubs her back.

"Eh." Phil makes a face, April snaps a glare at him. "What? Don't give me that look, she shouldn't have did something like a break. That a cheat pass waiting for use."

"Phil!" April threw her hand up.

"A what?" Pharya lifted her head up.

"Don't listen to him." April waves it off.

"What's a cheat pass?" Pharya looked over at him.

"It's not a real pass Phar but you gave him a break, do you know what a break really means?" Phil asks.

"A break in the relationship is when you have to think some things out." Pharya shrugs.

"And it basically allows them to go out and do whatever." Phil shrugged. "Doing this may have gave Colby some time to just explore a bit."

"Your brothers an ass, do not listen to him." April shakes her head.

Phil eyes turned to slits. "Don't you have movie about a lion to watch?"

"Crap!" April runs out, Pharya holds her arms out. This made April pop her head back in. "I'll come back after they come from the elephant graveyard."

"Unbelievable." Pharya shook her head. "And Phil the last thing I want to hear is that, alright? I know the break thing was a stupid idea and I'm paying for it. It does kinda suck that he looks like he doesn't miss me at all, but I was quick to just leave."

"Like you always do." Phil nods.

"Thank you, Phillip Jack Brooks." Pharya says in a stern tone. "I know that already. Look I already got the talk from Allen."

"Oooh." Phil made a face. "What story was it this time?"

"This was a new one, something about a Ned and Sara." Pharya makes a confused face. "I think the other two names were Jason and Rachel, I could be wrong. But the point to his story is that marriage and a ring isn't everything."

"It's not, I could have told you that dumbo." Phil threw a piece of popcorn at her. It hit Pharya's cheek making her glare daggers at him. "Colby doesn't want to be married right now and neither do you, I know you don't. It just threw you off that this guy didn't want that and you created it somewhere in that head of yours that he meant he didn't see a future with you. I'm pretty sure he does, actually I know he does."

Pharya raised a brow. "How do you know?"

"A guy can tell." Phil assures. "But my point is that maybe he just doesn't want to admit that and it's okay. I'm sure the longer you two are together, his mind will slowly change and he will be a nervous wreck trying to figure out how to propose to you. It's the same way how I was at one point, marriage wasn't ever my thing but it is now. But I would have never said 'I do' to April if I didn't have a bond with her. Anybody can pull out a damn ring and have wedding Phar. Hell, our parent's did it."

"Major shade." Pharya chuckled.

Phil smirks. "I try." Pharya playfully rolls her eyes, he lets out a slight chuckle. "My point is marriage is just a name, what's behind it?" He raised a brow. Pharya looked at him a bit shocked as she had to think about it. "Now until you can answer that question on the spot then no marriage for you. Just continue to get to know the guy and grown with him, when it's time it's time kid. You got a lot more things to fix in your life and you can't fix problems by just adding more onto them. You know I thought I taught you all this shit in like elementary?"

Pharya laughs at him as she folded her arms and leaned them on the counter. "You have a really weird way of being right."

"I'm the big brother." Phil eats some popcorn. "I always have to be right, it's my gift. My talent, my-"

"Shut up." Pharya stops him. "But you are right. I guess I was just thinking of the whole thing with Ross-" Her eyes widened.

Phil slowly raised a brow as his chewing slowed down. "What whole thing with Ross? You and him never got married? And if you correct me on that I will smack you upside your head with this popcorn." Pharya closed her eyes with a sigh. "You married that bastard?" He stood up out his chair.

"Relax incredible Punk, no need to turn green." Pharya rolled her eyes, she plays with her nails. "I was just engaged to him."

"Even worse." Phil slammed the popcorn down. "The fact you were thinking about that makes my skin crawl. I really might throw up, just a little bit."

Pharya rests her hand down on the table giving him a look. "Really Phil? Such a drama king, but I almost did. The day the guys came and got me I had left the engagement ring back there."

"So what does Ross have to do with this whole marriage thing then?" Phil asks.

Pharya sighed. "The way he went about it before hand, it just kinda messed my head up. He proposed to me before and then took it back like it was nothing." Phil's look softened at his sister when he saw how sad she looked. "I guess Colby doing that just brought back some bad memories and fears and I just didn't like it. I'm not saying he's Ross but him saying he would marry me one day and then the next day say he wouldn't." Pharya shook her head. "I don't know."

"No I get it." Phil sat back down. "Wish you would have told me about that Ross crap first, nobody else knows?" Pharya shook her head. "Does Colby know?" Pharya gave him a look. "Take that as no giving our current situation here. Look when you do see him then I would just tell him about it, he might understand why you acted the way you did."

Pharya looks up. "Think so?"

"Yeah I do." Phil nods. "I'm more and sure that the guy misses you but wants to give you the space you asked for so he won't screw anything up. Think about it, he already feels like he lost you. Why do something to make it worse?"

"Yeah, you do have point." Pharya nodded. "I just wish I would have handled this all better."

"Ever thought about therapy?" Phil asked, Pharya gave him a crazy look. "Just an option, don't look at me like that."

"To be honest...I actually have." Pharya admits.

It was Phil's turn to look at her crazy. "I was joking Pharya."

"I wasn't Phil." Pharya retorts. "Maybe I do need it and it wouldn't hurt to try. I got a lot of problems I haven't solved yet and I think I know why."

"Okay, why?" Phil folds his arms across his chest. "Let me hear it."

"I never forgave dad." Pharya says. "I still don't talk to him, I haven't gotten anything off my chest. I mean I still feel like their mistake and the reason he left."

Phil shook his head with a sigh. "Pharya your not-"

"It's not going to work." Pharya stops him. "You telling me that is not going to make me feel any better. Him telling me that himself will."

"Well when are you going to talk to him then?" Phil sits up.

"I don't know yet." Pharya shrugged. "Why?"

"Whenever you do, I'm coming with you." Phil states. "Not because I don't trust you and what your doing. Just for support, I'll even keep my mouth shut. But when your ready, I'm going."

Pharya gave a weak smile. "Thanks Phil." He waved it off. "You still are my father and brother in one. I know you tried, trust me."

"Yeah I know, but there was even some things I couldn't do." Phil agrees. "I know that. I still tried anyway because your my sister, come on. Your name is tatted on my damn arm." He shows it off. "C was good on her own and only needed things here and there, mom was off in her wonderland. But you are the one I worried about and it was because you were the baby." Pharya looks down with a smile. "The last thing I ever want to see is you hurt Pharya, you know that."

"Aww Phil." Pharya got up and walks around the counter.

"No, no, no, don't-" Phil was cut off by a hug from Pharya as he sighed, he lightly taps her back. "Okay. That's nice."

"Your so awkward when it comes to emotions, why are you married?" Pharya laughs.

The volume to the TV got louder as they could hear the song Hakuna Matata playing from the living room. Phil made a weird and shocked face, Pharya laughs letting go.

Phil rolled his eyes. "April!" April came in the kitchen signing. "No nevermind, get out of here with that. I think I'm about to call the cops on us but mostly you." He points at his wife. "Why are you torturing me today, just why?"

"Come on Phil, it's a good song." April nudges him, she starts singing again as she walks back by the door.

Pharya nodded her head to the music. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days." She sings with April.

"Don't you start." Phil points. "I'm about to ban all the singing movies in this house." He shook his head. "If the police comes for a noise complaint I am giving you both up."

"Were okay with that." April giggles.

Phil looks at her. "Are you?"

Pharya smiled. "Oh we should rewind back to the other songs."

"Bad idea." Phil shook his head.

"More like good idea, come on." April runs out with the dogs following after her.

"Turn it up more to April! We can put it in Frozen again to." Pharya heads out, Phil glares at her. She looks back at him with a smirk. "That's for dropping me as a baby you ass."

Phil jaw dropped shocked.

Pharya waves running out.

"Oh she is really evil." Phil was still in shock, he shrugs. "Yup that's my sister." He grabs the popcorn and his water and heads out of the kitchen. "No DNA test for that."

* * *

 _ **'Three days later at the airport'**_

"My head hurts." Rebecca complains.

"Your ears done popping." Pharya asks.

"What?" Rebecca lifts her head up. "My ears still haven't popped yet!"

Pharya eyes went wide as she used her fingers to rub her ears. "Mines just did."

The two of them were over by a cafe that was inside the airport as they were waiting for Allen's flight to land. After that they had to wait an hour for the plane they needed to come in, in another hour so they could leave for Japan.

"Are Allen and the guys here yet?" Rebecca raised her voice.

Pharya sighs. "No Becca."

"What?!" Rebecca got closer.

"I said no Rebecca!" Pharya yelled.

At that second Rebecca ears had popped, she rubbed her right ear. "Geez Pharya. You don't have to be so loud."

"You were the one-oh forget it." Pharya sips her coffee. "Mercedes and Ashely won't be there until a couple hours later. Their plane got delayed."

"Good thing we left early, thanks for letting me stay at your place." Rebecca slaps her arm. "I have got to come back down and see Chicago more."

"Yeah, you think?" Pharya giggles.

"You excited about going back?" Rebecca asks as she opened her coffee up to put sugar inside.

"Excited? Oh I'm past that." Pharya shook her head. "Kenny is going be there, the Bucks. I mean all of us together again is just gonna feel like old times again, well not fully since Devitt isn't gonna be there. But it will still be great to do a little sight seeing and hang out with my guys again. They keep saying they got a surprise for me which makes me nervous because it could be a prank. But I feel better because it could be an awesome prank."

"Speaking of pranks, what about New Day?" Rebecca stirs her coffee.

Pharya smirks. "Eh don't worry about that. Kenny and the Bucks kinda have that all under control, but let's just say my strike back will be in Japan."

Rebecca gives her a look. "Whenever you're about to or going to do something evil, you get this twinkle in your eye."

Pharya laughs. "I do not. But back to the discussion on hand here, I'm just ready to be back in Tokyo again. I am already booked for our time there with appearances and signings, it's gonna be fun. I love my overseas fan base. They barely get to see us at all in person. So when we do come for matches and things, the hype they have is just, I can't even explain it."

"Trust me I know." Rebecca chuckles. "But have you talked to Colby?"

"I did text him earlier and asked if he was busy." Pharya took her phone out her jean jacket pocket. "Then I remembered I turned my damn phone on airplane mode and off."

Rebecca nods, she looks over but did a quick double take. "Hang on, isn't that him over there on the phone?"

Pharya brows furrowed as she quickly turned her body around to see him a little ways down from them. It was a lot of people walking but she could spot him out. He wore one of his baseball caps down with a hoodie, a pair of jeans, his glasses and a pair of tennis.

"That is him." Pharya says. "I forgot we all got split up into different sides. I just didn't know he was on ours." She looked down at her phone when she saw his name pop up on her phone.

"He's calling you, does he see you?" Rebecca tries to see. "It doesn't even look like he knows your down here."

"I guess he was checking on me..." Pharya picks up her phone. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Rebecca waves, she notices something. "Wait Phar!"

"What?" Pharya turns around. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"...Do you want your cinnamon bun?" Rebecca points at the pastry.

Pharya stared at her friend. "Take the damn bun Rebecca."

"Thanks." Rebecca rubs her hands together.

Pharya shook her head and walked off down the hall past all the places and gift shops. It looked like a little mall inside where they were. Colby was over by the windows where it wasn't a lot of people, as it was a clear view of the planes and runway.

Colby continued to slowly pace with the phone to his ear. "Come on, can't you pick up this once."

"That's a waste of battery Colby." Pharya says walking up behind him.

"Not the point." Colby waves her off, Pharya held back her laugh. His eyes went wide when he realized who said that to him, he turned around. "Pharya."

She waved. "Hey, got your call." Pharya flashes her phone.

Colby chuckled as he took his phone down. "I see. What are you doing with this side, I thought you were traveling with side B?"

"Well I was but I got booked for more things and if I want to spend some time with old friends then I need to go a day earlier anyway." Pharya shrugs. "But you called?"

"Well obviously." Colby put his phone away. "I know we had the space thing going but I just needed to know if you made it alright on your flights. Usually you answer back to the texts and when you didn't I kind of-"

"Freaked out?" Pharya raised a brow.

"In so many words, yes." Colby nods.

"Well I'm in one piece so need to worry. I just had my phone off due to the planes and everything." Pharya giggled, she rested her hands in her jean pocket. "I know this isn't the right time to ask you. But I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Colby folded his arms across his chest.

"Um, it's abou-"

"Colby!" A voice called out.

This made Colby and Pharya turned their attentions to the side where the voice was coming from.

Pharya brows knotted together when she saw a woman walking over to them. She had to be taller then 5'6 as she was brunette with pretty features. The thing that threw Pharya off the most was the fact that she know she had seen her somewhere before. It was another face that she couldn't put with a name but this time she was sure that she knew the girl from somewhere.

"You found your way back?" Colby asks as she approached them.

"Well yeah, no thanks to you. I called you twice." She stops but her eyes went to Pharya who was still looking at her. The woman's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me she was over here?" She smacks his arm. "I'm so sorry, hi Pharya."

It threw her off when she used her real name on her. "Uh hi, do I know you?"

Colby went to answer but the woman beat him to it.

"Yeah, my name is Sarah Alesandrelli. Remember?" Sarah question but still got the confused look from Pharya. "I'm friends with Scarlett, I work at the Underground Bar in Chicago. You came there a couple of times with a couple people. It's been a while but I was always you guys waitress."

"Friend of Scarlet?" It had finally hit her. "Oh Scarlett Bordeaux! I do remember seeing you at that bar now and with her a couple of times. I didn't know you knew Scarlett though."

"Yup." Sarah smiles. "Well her and Noelle."

"Well isn't that nice." Pharya shows her a fake smile. "What are you doing here though? No even better question, how do you know Colby?"

Colby speaks this time as he showed his palms in defense. "I just met Sarah here from the time I did stay in Chicago. When me and my old Indy friends hung out, she came with Scarlett."

"Yeah." Sarah pipes in. "I'm meeting Scarlett out in Japan, you know they have a PPV coming up."

Pharya nodded. "I'm aware."

"Yeah, so I kinda never traveled this far over here before. But Colby said you guys had a tour in Japan to do so I just asked if I could tag along. Just to have someone to talk to, I'm not really a fan of flying." Sarah shakes her head. "I thought I was going to meet you when I first tagged along but Colby said you were with another side." Pharya eyes went to Colby, giving him a look. "But here you are, and let me just say I am really a big fan of yours. So is my brother, do you mind signing something for him?"

Colby shook his head. "She might no-"

"No, no, I'd love to." Pharya smiles back at her. "You got a pen and paper Sarah?"

"Sure do." Sarah reaches in her carry on bag and starts rummaging through it. "He's gonna freak when I tell him."

"He ain't the only one that's gonna freak." Pharya says.

Colby gave her a side look, Pharya rolled her eyes at him.

Sarah found some and gave it to her. "Here you go, and can you make it out to Nathan?"

"No problem." Pharya uses the window to write against. "There we are, all done." She steps back and hands it to her.

"Thanks Pharya." Sarah took it, she nudged Colby. "Why you didn't tell me she was this nice in person?"

"Yeah Colby, why didn't you?" Pharya questions with a head tilt.

Sarah starts putting the autograph away. "I'll be at your live event to take some pictures for my friends blog. And maybe even get some of you to Pharya."

"Your coming to the live event to?" Pharya says with a nod. "Well I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks." Sarah smiles. "Colby said it was gonna be fun."

"Oh I'm more and sure he did." Pharya puts her phone away, Colby rolled his eyes at this. "Well I gotta get back to Rebecca. I guess I will see you two in Japan."

"Hold on a second." Colby stops her. "I thought we were in the middle of talking?"

Sarah looks between them. "Oh, I can leave if you need me to."

Colby nods. "Ye-"

"No need." Pharya waves it off as she backs up. "I was just going to tell Colby something about the live event but it can wait. I don't want to ruin anything so I will see you guys later, nice meeting you Sarah." She walks off in a hurry.

Colby sighed to himself as he shook his head.

Sarah looked over at him. "You sure you don't want to go after her?"

"No I'm alright." Colby shook his head. "We can head back down to get something to eat and sit down. That way we can call Scarlett and tell your halfway there."

"Okay." Sarah nods as she starts walking. "Hey my phone is dead, can I use yours real quick?"

"Yeah." He hands it off to her.

Colby kept his eyes in the direction Pharya walked off in, he turned back around to follow Sarah off down the opposite way.

* * *

 **That was chapter 112, let the trip to Japan begin and already not on a so good road. Welcome Sarah to the story everybody, eventually she was coming and I felt the need to bring her in now. If you don't know who she is in real life then of course look her up but you will be seeing her in this story. But Phil gave his sister some advice and she was gonna follow through on it until well, this. Do you think Colby is wrong or in trouble for bringing her? Should Pharya really be upset or is she even upset? And what do you think of Sarah, is she really that nice? Let me know in the review and I will see you guys soon.**


	113. WWE Japan 2K16 Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews if you left them! I know people are wondering why I brought his current girlfriend in the story and you will see why. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing here. You all just have to wait and see what I do but onto other things here. CONGRATS to my story for hitting 1K reviews! I have mostly you guys to thank for that and I just continue to hope that some of you don't stop reviewing. It always makes me happy when I log back on to read you guys reviews that you leave me. I am happy that you guys still enjoy the story from the very first chapter all the way to the 113 chapter. Again it means a lot and I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys. My viewers are the reason I write and the reason I came back to write. You guys kept reviewing and gave me the courage to actually start writing again, so give your own selves some thanks to this. I wouldn't have wrote again if it wasn't for all of you!**

 **Also there is a poll up on my page 'Are you Team Colby/SethRollins or Team Devitt/FinnBalor?' Which Team are you on and who do you choose or can you even choose? Go to my profile and cast your votes now, it will stay open for a couple weeks so don't forget to vote! But now, onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **'Next day, at the hotel'**_

Pharya was laid down in her hotel room with the blinds open so she could look at the morning view.

To say she was feeling jetlagged was an understatement, she forgot how much different the time zones where. Her mind was still on Colby and the Sarah girl he had brought with him. She had turned her phone back off since she got back on the flight since she really didn't want to be bothered after that.

In a way she didn't know whether she had the right to be upset about it or not. She was the one that suggested the break and Sarah looked pretty nice to her but it was the simple fact he brought her along with him. Pharya didn't want to say it but she had a feeling that maybe Phil was right about Colby now going to explore other options. It hurt her to think that she probably was the one that drove him to Sarah in the first place. But she also didn't want to overreact since they really could be just friends and didn't need the entire situation blow up in her face.

Knocks on the door made her groan and turn over as she turned over and put a pillow over her head.

"I'm not here!" Pharya calls out.

"You better be!" Nick calls out from the other side.

Pharya shot up from the bed wide eyed. "No freaking way." She got out the bed, running over to the door she looked through the peephole and immediately started grinning ear from ear. Pharya wasted no time opening the door. "Nick! Matt!"

"Cheschire!" Matt held his arms out. Pharya squeals happily as she jumped on Matt, he picked her up off the ground in a tight hug.

Nick fixed his hat. "Hey, where's my hug? I was the one that found the hotel."

Pharya jumped off Matt and jumped on Nick who caught her with a laugh. "I missed you guys so much, oh my gosh! I thought you weren't coming until later?"

"Yeah." Nick lets her back down on the floor. "We lied about that."

"Clearly." Pharya lets them in her room.

"Alright, nice one bedroom." Matt looked around and sat on the bed. "Trying to get back use to the time zones I see. Usually you would be up by now if you were already here."

"I'm trying but not succeeding." Pharya closed her room door and headed inside. "Where's Kenny? I thought he would be with you guys?"

"He's coming later, he was still fixing up your surprise." Nick nudges her arm.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Alright now I'm starting to get scared. This isn't like when you guys pranked me by getting me to go to that bath house? You know with the old guys in there, because I am still not recovered from that, like it's not funny."

Matt laughs. "It was Nick's plan."

"You looked up the bath house, don't blame this all on me." Nick defends himself. "I said an idea and we rolled with it. But you gotta admit that was funny Phar, come on?"

Pharya fake smiled. "Tell that to my nightmares Nick."

"I sure will." Nick nods. "So I see the one bed in here, where's Mr. Rollins? Been wanting to see him." Matt cleared his throat loudly, Pharya just folded her arms across her chest and looked down. Nick looked confused as he looked back at his brother. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"Remember that thing I was going to tell you last night but you fell asleep?" Matt asks, Nick brows knotted together. "The thing that Allen said not to bring up when we came to see Pharya." Nick gave a nod. "Yeah, this was that thing."

Nick made a shocked face. "Ohhh, crap. Phar I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay." Pharya waved it off. "Besides it's nothing big, we're just going through some things. I'm not going to let it ruin my trip back to Japan."

"And you shouldn't, Allen told me everything. I'm sure you look way better then her." Matt says.

Pharya shook her head. "Thanks Matt."

"Anytime." Matt gave her a thumbs up. "So what's the plans for the day?"

"Nothing really." Pharya shook her head. "I don't start my day for WWE until tomorrow so this is pretty much just tour and relax day. So people can get rid of that jet legged. But tomorrow I have to meet up with Asuka so we can go to some signings."

"I forgot Asuka was here to. I can not wait until you two get in the ring again man, WWE is killing me with that." Matt stressed. "They should have booked it for the Japan tour if you ask me. The last time you two had a match it was talked about for months, you had to get stitches and she had a black eye."

Nick laughs. "And I thought her matches with Candice was something crazy."

Pharya chuckled. "We did push each other to our limit. I do want to get back in the ring with her on TV, I can't count how many times people tweet us and WWE about it. Asuka had to be the first girl to push me to my limit, hard to believe she is so quiet."

"Exactly." Matt agrees. "Now that is a match I will want to see and I mean up close. So wait, you are free all today?"

Pharya nodded. "Pretty much."

"Good." Nick claps, he sat up on the table. "Because you are gonna be with your boys all day today. So get dressed, call up Rebecca and whoever else you want to bring so we can head out."

Pharya smiles as she raised a brow. "Where are we going?"

"All your favorite places." Matt puts his arm around her. "Then we are going back to the hotel to meet up with Kenny and have some fun."

"I'm in and I like how you want me to bring Rebecca." Pharya smirks.

Matt scoffs. "Excuse me, I just thought you wanted to bring a friend along."

"She is hot." Nick shrugs, Pharya and Matt looked over at him. "What now?"

"Your married dude." Pharya shook her head, she points to her ring finger. "Remember?"

"I know that." Nick nodded. "Saying someone is cute isn't a crime."

"You said hot." Matt reminds him. "Total difference."

"Is not." Nick scoffs.

Pharya made a face. "Ehh-"

"Hush, and that hot comment never leaves this room. Not now, not EVER." Nick warns. "I will kick you both in public."

"Like we can't kick you back." Matt chuckles.

"I was just about to say that." Pharya says as she headed over to her suitcase. "But I already took a shower so let me get dressed and we can go. I do want to stop and get something to eat first."

Matt looks back. "Sushi?"

"It's like your reading my mind." Pharya motions between them.

Nick looked back and forth. "I'm sorry, did you two want to be related instead?"

"I always wanted to switch you out for Pharya but then it would be two sibblings with great hair and I just can't take that risk." Matt shook his head, Pharya laughs at him. "I'm serious."

"What are you talking about, I have great hair." Nick defends. "Do you see this?" He takes a strand of his hair. "If anything people say my hair is the best out of the two of us."

Matt gave him a look. "That's a bunch of b.s. My hair is better, you use to much on yours, all I do is-"

"Wash and air dry." Pharya and Nick finished with eye rolls.

"You two aren't funny. Pharya who has better hair, me or Nick?" Matt asks.

Pharya hands went up in defense. "I am not getting in one of your arguments on my first day back." She walked to the bathroom with her clothes.

"Exactly, because she knows it's me." Nick smirks.

"Matt has the best hair!" Pharya closes the bathroom door.

Nick threw his hands up. "Come on!"

"Ha!" Matt laughed.

* * *

After getting dressed, Pharya went out with Nick, Matt, and Rebecca to tour Japan. Ashley and Mercedes were gonna hang out with them after they had got settled in at the hotel. Pharya took her phone with her but the only calls and texts she had missed was from Allen and Phil but none of them were from Colby. It did hurt her feelings a bit but she wasn't going to show it out with Matt, Nick, and Rebecca.

They had went to the sushi place that they would normally go to after matches and more sight seeing places. A lot of them had got stopped a couple of times when fans saw them and people were more shocked to see Ellie with the Young Bucks. Some people were even starting to think that she was coming back to New Japan and it didn't help with her wearing a Bullet Club shirt.

Pharya had her hair in a messy but neat bun on top of her head with a pair of shades and blue jeans.

They were inside of the car driving around the streets of Tokyo.

"Aw, look." Pharya points to a display window they passed. "They have my favorite anime on a shirt and cup. Tell me that's not cute."

"You are such a little nerd." Nick teased.

Pharya looks over at him. "I didn't hear you say that when you were watching it with me."

"In my defense I was tired and didn't feel like wrestling the remote out of your hand." Nick points out.

"There is nothing wrong with anime." Rebecca puts her hands on her hip. "I actually kind of like it."

Nick raised a brow. "Wait are you sure we are talking about the same anime? I mean the one for kids, good kids."

Pharya's jaw dropped as Matt starts laughing at her reaction. "You guys are nasty. Yes she means that kind!"

"Sick idividuals." Rebecca shook her head.

"Hey, I didn't say it." Matt laughs with his hands up in defense. "Oh here it is." He points to the building as the car came to a slow stop in front of it.

Pharya looked at it confused. "Wait a minute, I thought you said you guys weren't pranking me again? Why are we at this bath house?"

Nick pulled out his phone. "Take a look at who is here." He showed his phone to her.

Pharya and Rebecca looked at it to see it was a tweet from New Day about being at the bath house.

"No way, they went to the bath house?" Rebecca laughs.

"Are they inside?" Pharya asked.

"According to our amazing sources, yes they are." Nick puts his phone away.

Pharya raised a brow. "Amazing sources Nick?"

"Hey, I happen to have people that have people." Nick says.

Matt rolled his eyes. "He knows the girl that works there."

"Thanks for messing up my moment Matt." Nick nods. "Your a good brother, no really you are."

"Okay aside from all that." Rebecca giggled at them. "You guys are still not telling us why you brought us here."

"Yeah." Pharya looks at them.

"Well we know somebody is still in a prank war over here and hasn't really been able to get her revenge." Nick looks to Pharya who smirked. "So we decided to track them here. Now we got their locker numbers and we leave the rest up to Cheshire's imagination."

"By the way, we got these for you." Nick hands her a bag.

Pharya takes it and looks in at the three outfits inside, she covers her mouth with a laugh. "No way." She looks at them. "Have I ever told you two that I love you with all my heart." Matt and Nick chuckles. "Now give me the phone."

Nick hands it to her. "Everything you need is right here, look for Kia and she'll help you out."

"Be right back, come on Rebecca." Pharya got out of the car.

"Oh yeah, put me in this." Rebecca gets out.

"Come on carrot top don't be like that." Pharya pats her back, Rebecca looked over at her with a playful glare. "Don't give me that look. Alexa came up with it first."

"I hate you two sometimes." Rebecca closes the door.

Pharya smiled. "We love you to, now come along." She took her hand and headed up for the steps. "I'll be right back guys!"

"We'll be waiting!" Matt called out.

Rebecca and Pharya went up the steps and inside the large building. The two of them walked over to a woman that was working at the front desk.

The woman looks up. "Hello, can I help you?" She looks at them.

Pharya nodded. "You can actually, is your name Kia?"

"Yes it is, your Pharya aren't you?" Kia asks.

"Sure am and this is Rebecca." Pharya introduces her. "I'm sure Nick told you everything."

"Yup, just go right down that hall." Kia points to the hall with the sliding doors. "It is already cleared out and they just went in, so you should be okay."

Pharya was about to walk but back tracks. "Okay, I hope you don't get into trouble for this either."

"No, no, it's fine." Kia assures. "My brother owns this place and is a big fan of yours anyway. So even if he does find out, I doubt he would care."

"Remind me to sign something for him before I go." Pharya pats the desk, she slaps Rebecca shoulder. "Let's roll. Team Tats and Carrot Top on the move." She jogged off.

Rebecca threw a hand up as she followed after her. "I thought we agreed to not call ourselves that."

They went down the long hall and quietly walked inside. Both of them made sure nobody was around before going all the way inside.

Pharya checked on the other side, she walked back around to Rebecca. "Okay so just stand guard outside the door. If you see somebody coming then knock, alright?"

"Got it." Rebecca went for the door. "Wait, wait, wait."

"What?" Pharya turns back around.

"Do you want it to be like a doube knock, the code knock, or the triple threat knock?" Rebecca asks, Pharya stared at her friend crazy. "Or maybe the four ti-"

"Just knock Rebecca!" Pharya voice rasied.

"Right, right." Rebecca walked out.

Pharya went over to the lockers and started unlocking them, she took the outfits out of the bag and made sure she put the right ones in each locker. She held up one of the outfits and lets out a slight giggle at it.

"Nick and Matt are so evil." Pharya shook her head, she threw it inside and closed it up.

"Pharya!" Rebecca ran inside, Pharya jumped at her friends sudden rushed entrance. She closed the door behind her. "We got a small problem."

"What?" Pharya looked back at her.

"New Day is coming." Rebecca points back to the dor.

"Okay that sounds like a big problem." Pharya starts putting the locks back on. "Anybody else with them?"

"Swagger, Axel, and I think Slater." Rebecca nods, Pharya looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

Pharya sighs. "Again, that's a big problem. But I'm done, so let's go."

"Right." Rebecca went to the door.

The voices of the guys could be heard making them freeze in mid movement.

"Shit." Pharya cursed.

"What now?" Rebecca backs up.

"Out the emergency door." Pharya pointed, she grabbed up the bag. "I think it leads back to the front. The other one that would lead outside would be on the opposite side of the room."

"How do you know so much about bath house exits?" Rebecca raised a brow.

Pharya held up a hand. "You don't want to know and I can not express that enough, now hurry and let's get out of here."

The voices of the guys got closer.

"No arguments, let's go." Rebecca followed.

They ran out and back to the front. Pharya had signed something for Kia's brother like she promised before they ran out of the bath house and back down to the car.

Pharya quickly opened the door and got inside out of breath.

"About time, did you do it?" Nick asks as Rebecca had got in the back.

Pharya smirks reaching in the bag and pulls out the New Day real clothes. "The only thing I left was their personal items that they needed but all clothing is mines."

Matt, Nick, and Rebecca starts laughing.

"I wish I could see their faces man!" Matt says.

Pharya giggles. "I'll be sure to get their clothes sent back to their room as a little gift."

"Straight up evil." Nick high fives her.

"All thanks to you guys." Pharya nudges Matt arm. "Now let's get out of here."

"To the hotel we go." Matt starts up the car and pulls off.

Nick pulls out his phone. "Wait until I tell Kenny about this."

"They are gonna be so mad." Rebecca shakes her head. "What outfits did you get them anyway?"

"Eh just a little body suit that they will never forget." Matt smirks over at Pharya who starts laughing. "Now didn't we tell you this was gonna be fun?"

"Any free time I get with you guys is fun." Pharya sat back. "Now this, this is what I missed."

"Glad we could cheer you up." Nick patted her shoulder. "It's what big bro's do. Rebecca can even be apart of the family."

"She would have to be a mistress though." Matt says.

Pharya laughed when Rebecca jaw dropped.

"A mistress to who?" Rebecca questions.

Nick shrugs. "Well I'm still taking applications but..."

"Down boy." Pharya points back at him. "Don't make me call you know who."

"Little snitch." Nick scoffs sitting back with a pout. "I can't do anything when Pharya comes back."

Pharya nodded. "That's right, Matt is the good one and does the good things. Meanwhile you just go party and forget everything I ever taught you." She shakes her head with a disappointed look, Matt and Rebecca start to laugh as Nick just wore a smirk.

After they finished touring a little bit more they had went back to the hotel that the Bucks and some others from New Japan were staying in. They took the elevator up to the floor and walked down the big decorated hotel hall.

Pharya was riding on Nick's back as they continued walking down the hall.

"You guys had to get the one on the end?" Pharya questioned.

"I think it's because they know we make the most noise. Like the noise complaints we get are crazy, we almost got put out last time." Nick chuckled thinking about it. "Good times."

Rebecca tilted her shades down. "What were you guys doing exactly?"

"You don't wanna know." All three of them answered.

"I'm starting to wonder about all three of you." Rebecca motions to them.

Matt laughs slightly, he knocked on the door. "Yo Cole! We got her with us, open up!"

The door to the hotel swung open to show Adam Cole. Pharya quickly jumped down off Nick and ran inside.

"Adam!" Pharya jumped on him happily.

Adam laughs as he held her up. "We been waiting all day for you El."

He lets her down, Kenny Omega walked over with his arms held out.

"Make room for the real reunion boys." Kenny says.

"Ken!" Pharya ran as he caught her and swung her around. "I missed you!"

Kenny chuckles. "The Bullet baby girl is back, I missed you to short stuff!" He lets her back down to the floor. "Still beautiful as ever, your never gonna lose it."

"Here you go." Pharya rolled her eyes.

"Am I lying?" Kenny raised a brow.

"Now who said that?" Pharya asks.

Rebecca walked in. "Well that was cute to watch."

Kenny smiled over at her. "Brought the Lass Kicker with you, say what?" He gave Rebecca a small hug. "I haven't seen you since that show you did like years ago and you had a different hair color then. How you been?"

"I been great." Rebecca nods. "I seen you been making a name for yourself."

"Nobody does it better then the Elite ladies." Kenny holds his arms out. "If WWE didn't snatch her up then she would have been right here torturing people with us."

"Damn straight." Pharya high fived him.

"I can see it." Rebecca nods.

Kenny pointed to Pharya's shirt. "I like, I like a lot."

"Thank you, thank you." Pharya nods. "So where is everybody else? I thought they'd be here."

"Don't worry about that you'll see them." Kenny waves it off. "So how did the prank go?"

"Smooth." Nick sat on the bed. "Pharya and Rebecca got in and out."

"Dude it's all over Twitter, look!" Matt showed his phone. Everybody went over to the bed to gather around him and see it for themselves.

Rebecca went into a fit of laughter right with everybody else at the picture attached to the tweet. Xavier, Kofi, and Big E were all posed in a line wearing knee length black body suits. The only thing is the suits had a funny picture of Pharya, Kenny, and the Young Bucks on the front.

The words ELLIE BROOKS RULEZ were written in bold white letters across the butt part, with the Bullet Club logo on the back part.

 _Austin Creed tweets- Oh. No. She. Didn't. WWEBrooks along with YoungBucks and KennyOmega, you know this means war right? #GoodPrankBrooksGoodOneIndeed #WatchYourBack #NewDaysAComingForYou_

 _Kofi Kingston tweets- You a real slick and that was real cute but you know this means we have to come back harder, #OhItsComing! WWEBrooks_

 _Big E tweets- Oh we gonna get you and your little Elites to, you better bring my good pants back! WWEBrooks it's on now! #GoodPrank #ItAintOver_

"Okay that is cruel but is so funny." Rebecca sat down.

"I guess since there is three of them, I would say the score is now four to three." Pharya laughs. "Thanks for your help guys."

"Anytime." Matt waves it off.

"So how has been touring so far?" Adam asks.

"Good, pretty good." Pharya sat on the bed. "I just realized that my fan base has grown even wider down here since I been gone. I just can't want to do all my appearances tomorrow to see who shows up."

"Trust me they have been waiting for you and Asuka to come back. Out of everybody, when it comes to women wrestling, they love you to the most." Kenny admits. "Which is understandable."

Nick snickered, he was still looking at his brothers phone as this got their attention.

Pharya looks back. "Still looking at the picture?"

"Yes." Nick laughs out as he fell back on Adam. "The pose they are doing is killing me the most. This beats our prank on you with the bath house, like this takes the cake, it takes it."

Pharya shook her head at him along with Matt.

Kenny turned his phone around to show his room and get a good view. His phone had went live as people were already starting to view and tune in to see what was going on.

"For all you Bullet Club lovers out there, we got a surprise for you." Kenny motions for her.

Pharya smiles as she walked into camera view. "Hey you guys! I'm back, well not back, back, but you get it." She waves it off. "But I missed you guys! I left you all in good hands though." Pharya hugged Kenny from the side. "Isn't he just great?"

"They know this." Kenny nodded.

"Lose the ego or I will help you." Pharya smirks at him.

Kenny looks at her. "That's like taking away my biggest asset here."

"What are we talking about?" Nick walked into view.

"Pharya's assets." Kenny says.

Matt gasped shocked. "Ellie, kids are probably watching that." He shook his head. "For shame."

Pharya laughed. "We were not talking about my assets."

"What about her assets?" Rebecca asks.

Matt looked back. "We are talking about what's her best one."

"Oh that's easy, people say she has a nice butt." Rebecca points.

"Hey!" Pharya holds her backside. "They do not!"

"Have you actually read your tweets?" Rebecca raised a brow. "I mean really read those babies. One of the fans said you got a pretty nice butt, it goes with your shape."

"I kinda thought it was her chest, they gotten more perkier and bigger since the last time I saw her." Adam points out.

"See I knew I wasn't seeing things." Nick points. "I told you it wasn' the camera's Matt."

"I liked her hair the most, or maybe it was the eyes." Kenny thought about it. "Nope the eyes, wait was it the butt? I might be getting them confused."

"Knock it off." Pharya continued looking at all of them. "And can we stop talking about my assets please?"

Kenny held his arms out. "It was a good topic."

"No it was not." Pharya points at him.

"You know I got to wonder. If you got a woman with so many great assets, how do you lose her?" Adam asks.

The room got quiet as they thought about it.

"You forget to cherish her." Matt says with a nod.

"Awww." Rebecca and Pharya gave him looks.

Nick scoffs. "Really?"

Kenny and Adam laugh at this.

"See that's why your my favorite Buck." Pharya hugs him from the side.

Matt smiled. "This is how you keep a woman with assets." His eyes went down to Pharya a couple times, she pulled away smacking his arm which made him chuckle. "It's true though."

"Alright ladies." Kenny turns off his phone. "I'm gonna upload that later since I have a lot more videos to upload tonight. But you girls need to head on back and get dressed for later on tonight, you got anybody else coming?"

"Yeah, Mercedes and Ashley." Pharya says. "But what's happening tonight?"

Nick flicks her forehead. "Your surprise duh."

Pharya playfully glared at him. "I know that but can't I get a hint Kenny?"

"Nope." Kenny shook his head. "You'll see when you get there and don't even try the puppy dog look."

"Damn it." Pharya sucked her teeth. "Can't blame a girl for about to try."

"Cute of you to try." Adam says. "But trust me Phar, you're going to love it. It was the entire bullet family idea."

"Okay now I'm really scared because you guys play a lot." Pharya points at them.

They laughed.

Rebecca pats her back. "Relax Phar."

"No they really play a lot." Pharya shakes her head. "If I told you half the pranks they pulled on me you would question our friendship."

"That's why your our girl." Kenny puts his arm around her. "Always been a good sport."

"That and I always put my foot up your ases when need be." Pharya smiles.

Kenny nodded. "That to. Now let's take some pictures before you guys head back out."

"Hair time, give me a minute." Pharya excused herself.

The guys threw their hands up, Rebecca chuckles at their reaction.

Nick sighs. "Some people never change."

"And you know she has more hair now so she is gonna take longer." Matt shook his head.

 _ **'Meanwhile, with Colby'**_

Colby was talking to Scarlet in the hotel hallway as the two of them were waiting for Sarah to come out.

"So how did the flight go?" Scarlet asks. "Did she throw up?"

"Was this close." Colby made space in between his fingers. "But no, she did good."

Scarlet nods. "That's good. But thanks again for letting her come along with you Colby, I would have flew back over but I was to caught up with things over here. You know with the PPV coming up, we been pretty busy."

"Nah it's fine." Colby waves it off. "It was good to talk to somebody on my way there. I had a lot of other things on my mind so to have a conversation with somebody outside of work was great, so thank you."

Scarlet chuckles. "Well I'm glad Sarah's motor mouth could be of service for you. I hope you didn't get in trouble though, she told me about Pharya seeing you two. Did you tell her you were just doing me a favor?"

"Well I didn't really get a chance, Sarah told her." Colby says. "I doubt she even believes it at this point. She wouldn't even let me talk to her to really explain."

"She'll get over it, just give her time." Scarlet waves it off. "I don't know Pharya all that well but she will come around and she is a good girl."

"Yeah she is." Colby nodded. "I probably need to tell her that."

"Maybe you do." Scarlet nudges him. "Why don't you call her?"

"I tried when we came down here but her phone is off. She is probably out hanging with some of her guys from New Japan, she had been talking about that." Colby looks down. "I'll try her room later on tonight."

"Good." Scarlet nods. "I like you guys together, your cute."

Colby chuckles. "Thanks, Scarlet."

Sarah walked out the room as the door closed behind her. "Hope I didn't take long."

"Only forever." Scarlet rolls her eyes and begins to walk. "Now let's go I'm starving."

"Right behind yah." Colby followed but stopped. "Oh wait." He felt his pockets. "My phone, I must have left it on the night stand."

"Oh wait, my purse with my money is in there to." Sarah sighs. "I'll go get it and your phone and just bring it down, you guys go on."

"You sure?" Colby says.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Sarah waves them off.

"You better or I'm ordering without you." Scarlet warns.

Sarah rolled her eyes and headed back inside the room, she grabbed her other purse and Colby's phone. It vibrated and sent off a message tone which made her look down, she slid her thumb across to unlock it.

Three missed calls along with a text had popped up on his phone from Pharya. Sarah thought back to earlier about what Colby was telling her about his relationship. She bit her lip as she looked back down at the phone as she went to the call log. Sarah deleted the missed calls from Pharya before going into the messages to see what she sent.

 ** _Pharya: I'm with the Bucks and everyone now, I wanted to know if I could come talk to you later when I come back to the hotel?_**

Sarah hesitated at first but before she knew it her fingers were typing a reply.

 _ **Colby: Sorry, I can't. I'm going to be hanging out with a couple of the guys, Scarlet, and Sarah tonight. Have fun though and I'll see you at the Live Event tomorrow.**_

After a minute, the phone vibrated again.

 _ **Pharya: Um okay, I'll see you then I guess. Enjoy the rest of your night Colby, I hope you have fun.**_

Sarah cleared out the messages, she went into the setting and put Pharya's number on the block lists so her calls and text wouldn't come through. She put his phone in her back pocket, Sarah took her purse and left out the room with the same smile from before.

 _ **'Back with Pharya'**_

Pharya looked at the message again with a sad frown as she continued to read the message over again. Colby had never told her no when it came to them talking but now that he had Sarah with him, he did. This made her turn off her phone all together again and returned it to her back pocket.

"Come on Phar, you ready to go?" Rebecca calls out.

Pharya walked out the bathroom and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, time to get all dressed up for lord knows what."

"Just dress like you always do." Nick pats her back.

"In the words of Shinsuke, dress stylish." Kenny jokes.

Pharya giggles. "That I can do but nobody can do it better then my guy Nakamura. Is he coming wherever we are going?"

"Maybe." Matt shrugs.

Pharya stomps. "Come on guys! Can you give me one name? I know Gallows, Anderson, and Allen are gonna be there but who else?"

A knock on the door had got their attention.

Adam looked at his watch. "Right on time." He walked over to get the door.

"Our guy works fast." Matt laughs.

"Who?" Rebecca looks at the Bucks.

"The boogey man." Nick answers.

Rebecca points a stern finger at him, they all start laughing at her.

"Hey man!" Adam says happily as he hugged the person. "Now the Bullet family is together again."

"Yes, there he is." Matt held his arms up. "The Prince has returned."

Rebecca and Pharya looked back but was shocked to see Devitt/Finn Balor walking inside the hotel room. Nick and Matt wasted no time to greet their old friend, Kenny was next as he gave him a small hug.

Devitt took his shades off. "By the way, the clerk at the desk said to keep it down up here."

"We weren't even loud this time." Nick says. "We used our inside voices."

"You guys went and got them early huh?" Devitt motions to Rebecca and Pharya. "I thought we were going for later."

"Eh, things got switched around due to scedule reasons." Kenny says.

Rebecca was shocked but still went over to him. "I should have known you be here since some of NXT is to. I thought you'd be on the separate tour but hey Balor." She hugs him.

Devitt chuckles as he hugged her. "I was but I don't have to be in town for that until tomorrow night. The guys called and told me about this and I decided to fly over to see some old faces." He pulled back. "How was touring Japan with these two?"

"So far so good, Pharya pranked back New Day." Rebecca nods.

"I saw, now I didn't need that visual of them in a bodysuit. But I have my best friend over there to thank for that one, don't I?" He looks over at her with a smile. "Hey, Phar." Pharya cracked an actual smile again as she jogged over and ran right into Devitt who had his arms out as he caught her in a big hug.

"Hi, Devitt." Pharya kept her arms locked around his neck as the sad look she had was now completely gone.

He rubs her back as he continued to hug her. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah." Pharya nods her head. "I will be..."

Devitt just smiled at her response and held her tighter.

Rebecca looked at them with a nervous expression. _"Okay, NOW this is a big problem..."_

* * *

 **Pharya, four and New Day, three! The war continues but this time it's going to be New Day's turn unless she gets them back again. But it looks like Pharya had a good first day back with seeing Matt, Nick, Adam, and Kenny. She tried to get in contact with Colby but gets a text she never thought she see from 'him' and during this time either. I also guess Sarah isn't nice after all, but nothing else bad happened...unless you count Devitt showing up as bad. Her guys has a surprise for her, and Pharya is still trying to figure things out at the same time. I wonder how the rest of the trip will go, read on to find out! I will see everybody in the next update coming this week and don't forget to vote on the poll!**

 **{ Again CONGRATULATIONS to Straight Edge Sister on 1K reviews! Our next big goal is 2k people, hopefully we can get there }**


	114. WWE Japan 2K16 Pt 3

**Authors Note-I want to thank everybody for the reviews that you have been leaving for the story. It makes me happy to see the old and new support in my story and that you guys are so invested into it, it is what honestly keeps me putting so much effort into these chapters. This story is going to be going for a long time so don't worry when it comes to certain things because not everything is set and stone, trust me. The end game to the story is already planned out and I can guarantee that nobody will see it coming ; ) but that's for another time. Let's focus on one drama at a time here, some people are Team Seth/Colby and the others are Team Finn/Devit and I love it. Some of the other fans can't chose either and if you haven't voted on the poll then I suggest you do so before it closes down. But let the saga continue on!**

* * *

 _ **'Later that night'**_

Pharya closed the door to her hotel room as she made her way down the hall. Nick and Matt had kidnapped Rebecca, Mercedes, and Ashley away from her as they had already left before her. She didn't know what was going on and she was excited for it but the other part of her was nervous was because her friends were crazy and loved pranks. It wouldn't be as fun as to what they did to New Day today but it would be close.

The only thing that threw her off was the fact that Devitt was here and it had really made her think. Pharya had called Allen to ask him about it but him, Gallows and Anderson weren't answering for some weird reason either. She looked down at her phone as she walked down the steps to the lobby. Her expression went back to sad when she looked at her home screen to see the picture of her, Colby and Kevin.

Pharya went to her call log and dialed his number again to see if he would at least pick up. The phone barley rung as it went straight to voicemail much to her surprise.

"Really, Colby." Pharya sighs with a head shake as she ended the call. She made her way through the lobby and to the big hotel bar that they had inside to meet up with somebody. When she didn't see who she was looking for she had stopped and got a good look around the bar that wasn't to crowded but it was still a lot of people.

When she heard voices she had looked by the back of the bar to see Devitt taking pictures with a couple of fans he had ran into. It was a couple of younger people, Pharya smiled at this as she slowly made her way over to them quietly.

Devitt had posed with them for a picture as he had on a pair of black pants and shoes with a navy blue button down collared shirt.

"Got it." The guy who took the picture lowered the phone.

"Thanks again Finn, we're sorry we interrupted your drink by the way." One of the girls apologized.

Devitt gave her a side hug. "Don't even stress about it, I was just waiting for somebody. You guys enjoy the show tomorrow by the way to."

"We, will." Another guy called out as they started leaving. "See you, go team Balor! We can't wait to see you up on the main roster man, woo!"

Devitt chuckles. "Thanks guys." He waves.

"So when is my picture?" Pharya changed her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't-" Devitt turns around but stopped explaining himself when he saw who it was. "That was a good one."

"Wasn't it?" Pharya chuckles. "I been working on changing my voice with Allen sometimes."

Devitt nods. "You two need a hobby." Pharya giggled at him. "You look nice though." He motioned to her outfit.

"What, this?" Pharya looked down.

Pharya wore a pleated leather skirt, a pair of long black heeled boots. A heart shaped white tube top that had japanese writing on the front that meant Love and War. Her hair was curled out and parted to the side.

"Love and War." Devitt read her shirt with a smirk. "Interesting choice of words. But do you wanna have a drink before we go?"

Pharya eyes went to slits. "Are you stalling?"

"Yes." Devitt nodded.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Well at least you are being honest."

"Come on, have a seat." Devitt pulled the bar stool out. "It's been awhile since we sat down and talked anyway."

"Alright, fine." Pharya got up on the stool, she caught a whiff of his cologne when he walked past her making her give him a look. "Really Balor?"

"What?" Devitt sat down and turned to face her with a knowing smile. "Something up?"

"You still wear that cologne." Pharya chuckles with a head shake.

Devitt nodded. "My mom had mailed it to me last week. She found it at one of the stores back home, you're the one that got me hooked on this."

"It was a late birthday gift and I was eighteen man." Pharya put her hands up in defense.

"I liked it, it became one of my top five and that's a hard cologne list to get on." Devitt says.

Pharya raised a brow. "Top five?"

"Don't act like you don't have one Phar." Devitt picked up his drink.

Pharya pulled the drink over that bartender had sat down in front of her. "I barely have it, I have one smell to me." Devitt smirked making her point at him. "Stop being a perv."

"I didn't say a word out my mouth." He sipped his drink.

"You didn't have to, your face told it all." Pharya took the cherry out the drink. "So are you gonna tell me where we are going and why everybody else was kidnapped?"

"Nope." Devitt lowered his glass. "Sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy." He looked over at her with a smile, Devitt shrugs his shoulders. "You know how that goes."

Pharya stopped in mid drinking and gave him a look. "That cologne sunk through your head didn't it."

Devitt chuckles as he sat up. "Hush it, but how have you been?" Pharya opened her mouth. "And do not give me some bull of a crap ass lie saying that your fine. I know you..." Pharya looked down as she stared at the drink her glass. "I know when your hurt about something so what is it? Besides that break you have going on with Lopez."

Pharya snapped her shocked look over at him. "How did you-"

"Allen told me." Devitt cuts her off. "Along with other people who were talking and come on you know how stuff gets around in the back. I would have found out eventually about that, but why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"Because you would be celebrating." Pharya says in a duh tone.

"Well yeah." Devitt shrugged.

Pharya gave him a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Fergal."

"I'm joking." Devitt showed his hands in defense. "But seriously, I'm supposed to be your best friend now talk to me. Not about the break part because I know about that."

Pharya sat back. "This entire thing is just my fault, I pushed him away with that whole marriage thing because of Ross and what he did." Devitt raised a brow. "Long story short I was engaged to Ross at one point of time but I never went through with it because of everything that happened."

"You were engaged to that idiot?" Devitt ask with a scrunched up face. "Anymore repulsive secrets you wanna share?"

"It was barely a secret." Pharya rolls her eyes. "I just never told you because we had our own problems going on at the moment. And by your reaction now I know that would have been the last thing you would want to hear."

"Me and the rest of the world, yes." Devitt nods. "But continue." He sat back throwing a hand up.

"Anyway." Pharya continues. "I barely call what me and Ross had an engagement. But it was just the way he went about it the first time and then taking it back. When Colby did the exact same thing it just brought back a lot of bad memories." Pharya brushed a finger over the back of her hand that still a had a small permanent scar there. "Then he brought this Sarah girl with him and said he was doing a favor for Scarlett and I believe him but..."

"But what?" Devitt questioned.

"Phil basically said when I gave Colby a break I gave him a cheat past which I still don't think exist and he was being an ass. But my point is he is just acting different, I wanted to talk to him when I got back earlier and he brushed me off. Which again I probably deserve but him doing that and not answering his phone for me is not him. I don't know Sarah like that and she may be Scarlett friend but it's something about her. I feel like I know the damn girl and I'm forgetting something but bottom line is I hope she knows her place, or I'll knock her ass back in it." Pharya bit her nail. "I just don't like the feeling I get from her and I would prefer if she wasn't around him. I'm never wrong about my wrong feelings and you know that."

Devitt shrugs. "I didn't like the feeling I got from you when we first met, you grew on me though."

"Well you had no choice but to accept me and the two of us are different." Pharya waved it off. "But Colby is just ignoring me and it hurts because I..." She got quiet and shook her head. "Nevermind, forget it I don't want to talk about this anymore." Pharya drowned the rest of her drink much to Devitt surprise as he looked at her shocked. "Come on, I'm ready to go now."

"Well that I can see." Devitt put the money on the table. "Pharya listen, I know you don't want to hear this-"

"I don't." Pharya stopped him. "Colby is enjoying himself tonight and I should be doing the same. I'm not gonna let this mess up my trip back to Japan, the guys worked to hard on whatever this is. So can we not talk about Colby or anything to do with work for right now, please?"

Devitt looked down to see sad pleading brown ones staring back at him, he gives a sigh and soon nods. "Come on before we get there to late."

Pharya smiles. "Thank you."

"Yeah I know, the filter my mouth goes on when you give certain looks." Devitt rolls his eyes.

"Oh look!" A girl points out with a group of her friends which got their attention. "Ellie and Finn. I haven't seen him since them since he went by Prince Devitt." Her friends reacted making the two of them smile as they approached them. "I can't believe you guys are in town. Can we get a picture of you guys and with you guys?"

"You mind?" Devitt looks at her.

"Not for devoted fans I don't." Pharya says.

The girl got her camera ready, Devitt gave her a bear hug from behind making Pharya laugh as they snapped the picture with the camera and their phones. They took a couple pictures with the girls before finally leaving out to get in the car and head out to the mystery location that only Devitt knew.

Devitt occasionally glanced over at Pharya who kept her attention on her phone as she was scrolling down her twitter feed. He saw that sad look she had on her face before and the last time he seen that was when her and Phil weren't talking for a while. Pharya had a poker face but sometimes there was certain emotions that even she couldn't hide from anybody, especially the people that knew her.

Pharya looked out the corner of her eye when she felt somebody staring at her and smirked. "You can stop doing that. I'm fine, so keep your eyes on the road."

"What are you talking about?" Devitt eyes went back ahead.

"Just like you know me, I know you." Pharya eyes went back to her phone. "So you can stop over thinking my emotions Finn."

Devitt smiled. "Can't hide anything from you huh?"

"Nah." Phary crossed her legs. "I'm just that good."

"Don't get an air head, relax." Devitt says, Pharya laughs. "Ellie and her ego is enough."

Pharya sat back playing with her half heart choker as she started going through Devitt's phone to play another song. Her brows furrowed together when she saw one that caught her eye, she bit back her laugh.

Devitt caught this and looked back and forth. "What? What's so funny?"

"You wanna explain why this song is on there." Pharya played it.

 _( Selena Gomez, Hands to Myself )_

Devitt listened to it as he quickly made a face. "Ah crap, I told Angela to delete that." Pharya snickered. "Shut up, you know I would never have that song on there. My little cousin had forget to take that off."

"Yeah rightt." Pharya starts laughing. "I knew you were team Selena, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Turn it off." Devitt tried to grab the phone.

Pharya moved it. "No, no, hand and eyes ahead. Besides I like this song." She says as she starts dancing in her seat much to Devitt's dismay, he gave an eye roll. "You know you want to so just sing."

"Not happening." Devitt shook his head.

"Oh, oh, cause all of the downs and the uppers. Keep making love to each other, and I'm trying, trying, trying, trying." Pharya sung along making him crack a smile. "All of the downs and uppers. Keep making love to each other, and I'm trying, trying, trying, but I, can't keep my hands to myself."

"I'm done with you for tonight." Devitt says.

Pharya giggled. "Oh please, you know I sounded good."

"Yeah you did, but delete that song." Devitt points to his phone.

"Nah." Pharya shook her head. "I like it."

Devitt put his hand down. "I'll delete it later."

"I will never talk to you again." Pharya threatens.

Devitt pulled to the red light, he drops his hands from the wheel and turns to look at her. "Can you really do that Phar?" All Pharya could do was stare back at him, she just shook her head with a smile and looked back ahead. "No response huh?" He nods and looks back to the road, the light changed to green, he started driving again as a silence fell in the car between them.

"Could you do it?" Pharya broke the silence, Devitt glanced over to see she was still looking ahead. "Not talk to me again?" She finally looks over at him.

"No." He responds. "We tried that once, remember?" Pharya thought about it as she had spaced out for a second as all the memories from one crazy week had came back to her. "Did you hear me, Pharya?"

"H-Huh? Oh sorry." Pharya shook it off.

Devitt gave her a concerned look. "Ya okay? You look like I lost you for a second."

"Yeah I'm fine." Pharya sat back. "Just thought about something, that's all. Guess that drink from earlier is finally doing it's job."

Devitt raised a brow as he was a bit curious to what made her space out like that but he knew for sure it wasn't a drink.

The car soon pulled up to a local sushi restaurant, Phraya eyes instantly lit up from seeing it.

"No way, this place." Pharya looks back and forth in disbelief. "We used to come here so many times after big matches and PPV's. Crazy how we never grew tired of it though."

"With us as customers they knew they had to keep adding more specials." Devitt parked the car. "Especially when it came to Karl."

"Leave Karl alone." Pharya opened the car door.

They got out and closed the door, Pharya snapped a picture of the sign above the restaurant.

"You missed it that much?" Devitt chuckles.

"Duh." Pharya looked at the picture.

"Well I know it's beautiful but now I need you to close your eyes." Devitt came to stand in front of her, Pharya gave him a crazy look. "Just do it for me." Pharya gave in with an eye roll as she closed her eyes and let him lead her inside of the restaurant.

"Can I look now?" Pharya asks. "I don't want to fall over anything."

"I would not let you fall." Devitt lets her hand go as they stopped. "Now you can open them."

Pharya opened her eyes.

"SUPRISE!" Everybody shouted at her.

Pharya jumped and stumbled back into Devitt who caught her with a chuckle as he found her reaction priceless. All her friends along with some Indy friends were all in the bar.

"What, what is this for?" Pharya walked forward in shock, she looked at the banner with a squint. "Happy Belated Bullet/Birth Day?"

"Exactly what the banner says it is." Nick came over.

The rest of the new and old Bullet Club guys followed him over. Allen was there along with, Gallows, Anderson, Tama Tonga, Adam, Matt, and Yujiro.

"Yujiro, Tama!" Pharya hugs them both.

"Look at you, twenty five and still haven't lost it." Tama lets her go.

"We missed you Ell." Yujiro pats her back.

"I missed you guys to, but like, what is all of this." Pharya motions around.

"The banner was my idea." Matt took credit.

"I'm sorry, who actually got it?" Allen questions with a look.

"Well Allen drove and bought it but the words was my idea." Matt says.

"You guys did all of this?" Pharya asks in disbelief. "How come?"

Kenny walked over. "Because we missed you."

"Okay, I get that." Pharya rolled her eyes making them laugh. "I mean why did you do all of this?"

Nick shrugs. "Well we all didn't know the last birthday we spent with you in 2015 was gonna be the last. We missed your birthday and bullet day and it felt weird. So since you were coming, all of us talked and put this party together for you so we could still celebrate like old times."

Tama nodded. "Yeah, these four can still see you." He motions to The Club and Devitt. "But we can't and we realized how much we missed your crazy presence when it wasn't there anymore."

"She grew on us." Matt lets his hands fall by his side. "It's late but Happy Birthday sis."

Pharya couldn't help but smile at them as she felt herself tearing up a bit, she held her arms out. "Aww you guys. Group hug it, come on." They all let out groans. "Shut the hell up and hug me."

This made them laugh but they all joined in for a big group hug as people clapped and took pictures.

"Let's get a group photo in here, make some waves." Kenny points to the camera.

They turned around as one of the girls came over and took a picture of them all together.

"Can we get in on that?" Candice LeRae walked over with Joey Ryan.

Pharya jaw dropped, she slapped Kenny shoulder making him laugh. "You invited her, he invited-" She took off to her friend. "Candice!"

Candice met Pharya halfway with a big hug as the two of them screamed in excitement from seeing each other.

"I missed you!" Candice laughs.

"I missed you to!" Pharya rocks back and forth.

"I lost all my hearing." Allen rubs his ears making the guys laugh at him.

"I feel no love." Joey shakes his head.

"Get over here Joe." Pharya held out her arms, he chuckled and gave her a hug.

Joey rubs her back. "Good to see you again Phar."

"Ellie." Asuka waves as she walks over.

"Asuka, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that out the ring?" Pharya ask with a sigh.

Asuka just giggled as she gave her a warm hug. "Good to see you again."

"Same here, thanks for coming." Pharya nods.

"Alright people, let's get a huge group photo!" Kenny calls out. "Cause lord knows nobody will ever see us all together in a ring."

"Stop taking shots at my work place Kenny!" Pharya marched over to him.

Mercedes, Ashley, and Rebecca had met up with Pharya. All of them had got in the big group photo as some more familiar faces were there from New Japan, ROH, and even some WWE Cruiserweight guys. TJ Perkins had came along with Brian Kendrick and some others that were there. Shinsuke Nakamura had came along with a couple of his friends that he new from Japan.

 _Kenny Omega tweets with both group photo's attached- 'To many people to tag but just know that the wrestling family/blood runs deep with all of us #WelcomeWWE #WWE &NewJapan'_

The party had started as everybody was drinking and eating, they even had got some crazy games started. People were mostly just talking and catching up with Pharya or each other.

"Now I look good in this picture, see this." Karl shows his phone to Pharya. "Say I don't."

Devitt walked over to see it. "Alright baby, I see the abs coming in." Pharya looked to the sky shaking her head, he chuckled. "What?"

"You guys are so cute." Pharya says.

"You call me baby to." Karl shrugs. "Call all of us that actually, but mostly me and Finn."

"I'm Pharya, Karl. I can do that." Pharya states.

"So can I." Devitt says. "Shows how close we are."

"You both are something alright, little fruity." Pharya walked off. "Explain calling each other baby to your future children."

Karl holds his hands out. "It's what we got you for."

Pharya laughs back at them as she walked through the crowd to get over to the girls.

"I love this setup in here." Mercedes says when saw Pharya walk over to them. "Like a under the stars kinda theme."

"Exactly why we like it." Pharya nods. "Makes you feel at peace."

"Pharya." Candice walked over to her, she stops seeing the girls and smiled. "Hi."

"Come on over." Pharya pulls her in the group. "Candice these are my WWE girl besties here, Mercedes, of course you know Rebecca, and Ashley."

"Hey, how come they get an introduction?" Rebecca asks. "Ashley doesn't even deserve one."

Ashley held up a finger. "I really resent that."

Candice giggles. "It's nice to meet you guys, I pretty much love all three of you in that ring, I swear."

"Us?" Mercedes questions. "Pharya shows us the matches you do and we should be saying that to you. Girl you are bad ass." She fives her.

"I taught her everything she knows." Pharya nods.

"Thanks and they were big shoes to fill but I'm doing good." Candice shrugs. "Thanks for looking after this wild one here. I know she is handful."

Pharya crossed her arms. "Okay, now I resent that."

"Nah, we just make sure to let her vent and after that she isn't that much trouble." Ashley waves it off.

Pharya nodded. "Go to hell Ashley."

"See?" Ashley points with a smile. "Letting the bitch vent."

"Slut." Pharya continues.

"Okay to much venting and you can't prove that." Ashley defends.

Mercedes rolled her eyes with a head shake as Rebecca and Candice laugh.

"I still can't believe they did all of this for you." Rebecca looks around. "And they got Finn to come to."

"I was also a little shocked, I didn't know he was coming." Candice looks at Pharya. "Did you?"

"Nope, it took me by surprise to." Pharya shrugged, she took a drink when the girl came over with the tray for them.

Mercedes took one. "I take it Colby isn't coming either?"

"Nope." Pharya sipped her drink, she lowered her glass. "He's been ignoring me since I spotted him with Sarah at the airport."

"I can't believe he did that." Ashley shook her head. "Why didn't her friend just come and get her?"

Candice brows furrowed. "Wait, Sarah? Scarlett was talking about a Sarah flying over with somebody from WWE. She flew with Colby?" Pharya nods. "Oh that is bad."

Rebecca looks at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well from the stories Scarlett told me, she is kind of a..." Candice trails off.

"Bitch?" Rebecca asks.

"Slut?" Mercedes follows up.

"All of the above?" Ashley finishes.

Pharya raised an amused brow.

"Pretty much all of that." Candice nods. "Did you at least talk to him?"

"Nope." Pharya continued drinking.

"I do think that maybe he was doing that Scarlett girl a favor." Mercedes gives an iffy gesture. "But he still should have told you ahead of time, break or no break."

"Agreed." Rebecca nodded.

Pharya lowers her empty glass with a headshake. "I tried to talk to him when me and Rebecca got back but he said he was going out with them and some old friends. Then when I tried to call him it went straight to voicemail, which is really weird."

"Maybe his phone died." Mercedes tries to give him some doubt. "Try again."

Pharya sighed and took her phone out her pocket. "You guys are crazy."

"We are trying to put your mind at ease." Candice assured.

"Or make it worse." Ashley shrugs, both Rebecca and Mercedes whacks her arm making her drink jerk up and spill a bit as she went wide eyed. "Hey! Come on now, the other tray won't be back around for another two minutes."

Pharya dialed his number and put it on speaker but just like last time it went to voicemail. This made her hang up in annoyance before it could finish.

Candice took her phone out and copied the number. "Here, let me try." She put it on speaker but unlike with Pharya's call it had actually rung more then once. This made the girls eyes go wide as Pharya slowly looked at the phone with an unreadable stare. Candice hung up the phone. "On second thought, that was a dumb idea."

"Yeah, who calls anymore anyway, am I right?" Rebecca tries to ease the tension.

Pharya nods. "Right, I'll be back." She slams her glass down on the bar and headed to the front.

"Phar!" Mercedes calls out, she sighed. "Well we just ruined her night. Does this mean Colby has her on the blocked list or something?"

"No Mercedes." Ashley says. "It just means everybody can call him but her."

"This close, you are this close." Mercedes nods at her with a small space made between her fingers.

"I really hope she is gonna be okay." Rebecca tries to look through the crowd to see where she went. "Especially with you know who still here."

"Who?" Candice asks.

Ashley raised a brow. "Yeah, who?"

"Finn." Rebecca says quietly, Candice lets out a sigh at that as she gave a nod.

"What is he wanted by the FBI, speak up Rebecca." Ashley says.

"She said Finn." Mercedes said louder. "But what about him?"

"Pharya's here, he is here, she is vulnerable." Rebecca motions a hand for them to put the pieces together. "Come on, work with me you guys."

Mercedes made a face. "N-No, I don't think Pharya would just run back to him like that. Right?" She looks to Candice. "I mean you known her longer then we have."

Candice shook her head. "You two must not really know that history huh?"

"Candice!" Joey calls out. "Get over here for this picture!"

"Sorry, I gotta go guys." Candice says. "Trust me it would be best to just let her cool off and just avoid bringing up both guys." She walks off.

Ashley looked back to Rebecca. "Is it that bad?"

"I can believe it is." Mercedes nodded. "When Pharya first told me about what happened between them, it was just a certain look in her eyes. I don't know how to really explain it but it was just lot of un spoken feelings still there."

"Well she isn't sharing them anytime soon so she will be alright." Ashley assured. "Come on so we can find her."

"Good idea." Rebecca agreed.

Pharya had broke away from the party for a bit to get some air outside. She was hoping that Colby answered and it was all just some bad and crazy dream and that his phone really did die. Instead it was the opposite and he really was ignoring her phone calls on purpose but she didn't know why.

Matt had walked outside and looked around, he stopped when he saw who he was looking for and went over to Pharya.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You still got a party going on inside there." Matt leans on the car next to her.

"I know, I'm sorry I just needed some air." Pharya says. "Don't think I'm not enjoying myself. I love what you guys did for me and had to be one of the hundred of good things you did for me." Matt chuckles. "I just needed to think, that's all."

Matt nods. "I get it. Look I don't know everything that is going on but from what I gathered up all I can tell you is one thing."

"God it's not one of Allen's stories is it?" Pharya sighs.

"He still tells those, good lord." Matt shook his head. "But no that's not it. I just wanted to tell you that it's time to let go of certain things." Pharya brows furrowed as she didn't get it, she looked over at him. "The two of us knows what those two things are. Your never gonna get over anything if you don't let certain things go and ask yourself one question."

"What's that?" Pharya asks.

"What do you want." Matt says, Pharya looked down. "In the end that is all that is gonna matter to any of this."

Pharya smiles as she looked back ahead. "If we didn't have talks like this it would be really hard to think you're a dad."

"I know." Matt chuckles. "Now come on back in before Uncle Allen in there comes out next."

"I hear that." Pharya leaned up.

Matt put an arm around her as they went back inside to the party.

It had went on for hours as everybody had somehow had made Pharya forget why she was even mad earlier. The gift her guys gave her made her see how much support and friends she really had around her. It was hard but they had managed to pack months apart into one night of partying together and made it feel like she never left. Of course Twitter, and Instagram was blowing up from seeing the photos of everybody together again. Pharya had met up with the girls again and they were a bit thrown off to see her so happy again but they took Candice advice and didn't question it.

The place was starting to get empty since it was already 2 a.m, people were saying their goodbyes and heading out.

Candice walked over to Pharya with Joey. "I know we are going to see you at your show tomorrow but I still need a hug."

"Your lucky I'm a hugger." Pharya hugs Candice with a giggle. "Thanks for coming out."

"Anytime and we really need to hang out again, seriously." Candice pulls away.

Joey hugged her. "I got a feeling this Candice and Joey show I filmed tonight is gonna be the highest viewed."

"Because of who was here?" Pharya asks still hugging him.

"No because you wore a skirt." Joey scoffs.

"Get away from me Joey." Pharya pushes him away with a laugh. "I'll facetime you guys tomo-well later today."

"K, goodnight Phar!" Candice waves.

"Byee!" Pharya waves, she stumbled back into Allen. "Whoops."

"Whoa there, you good?" Allen asks as he had to balance her out.

Karl looked at her. "Exactly how drunk are you right now?"

"Yeah, you look way to gone." Nick waved a hand in her face, Pharya giggled. "See the normal Pharya would find this irritating."

"I find it irritating and it isn't my face." Matt says.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Adam asks walking over.

Kenny raised a brow at her. "I think she did, how much did you drink?"

"Eh, a little of this and that. Light, dark, I lost count after a while." Pharya waves it off. "I just know the last one was straight up dark but it was good."

"You ready to go Pharya?" Devitt walks over but stops when he saw her Allen holding her up. "She alright?"

Nick puts his hands in his pockets. "If being completely wasted is okay then yes."

Devitt turned Pharya to look at him by her shoulders. "Look at me."

Pharya smiled as she chuckles at him. "What?" Her face went in shock as she pointed at his face. "Aww Finn you got pretty blue eyes, look at them." She fell against him with a giggle.

"Yeah your drunk." Devitt nods, he chuckled at her giggling. "Very drunk."

"So I guess she had a good time then." Kenny claps. "No more dark liquor for her though, ever."

"Agreed, you gonna take her back?" Karl asks.

"Yeah, I got her." Devitt took her purse when Karl handed it to him. "Can somebody bring a water out to the car. Gonna try to sober her up a little bit, and pray she doesn't get a hang over."

"I'll bring it." Allen walks off to get one.

"Come on Phar." Devitt balances her out and helps her to the door.

"Where are we going? And by guys!" Pharya looks back at them with a wave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh wait, it is tomorrow. I did that with Candice to before she left, isn't that crazy?"

"Un real." Devitt nodded.

"Sleep well babes, we'll check on you tomorrow!" Luke waves.

"See you later sis!" Nick calls out.

Devitt took her outside and opened the car door as he helped her get inside, he bent down. "Can you do the seat belt?"

"What am I five? Of course I can." Pharya waves it off, she looks around. "Where is it again?"

"Yeah, no more dark liquor for you." Devitt pulls the seatbelt over for her and locks it in. "That hangover may tell you that to."

"Shows what you know." Pharya sats back. "I'm not even hanging over, I'm sitting up." She plays with a strand of her hair.

Devitt chuckled. "I forgot how funny you are, drunk." He leans up and closes the door as Allen walked out with the water. "Thanks."

"No problem." Allen gave it to him along with her jacket. "Make sure she gets in that bed safe and that's it."

"I know the drill Styles." Devitt walked off.

"Devitt." Allen called out making him stop. "I'm serious, watch what you say to her while she is like that."

"I will." Devitt nods. "Just stop by and check on her in the morning."

"Trust me, I will." Allen headed back inside.

Devitt got in the car and put the water along with her stuff in the back seat. He started the car up and drove off, Pharya looked out the window with a smile as she looked at the lights.

"What did Allen say to you before you got in the car?" Pharya looks back at him. "Was it about me?"

"A little, he just wants to make sure I got you back to your room safe." Devitt says. "And that's it."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Pharya raised a brow. "I am still in a relationship, well I think I still am." She shrugs carelessly with a small laugh. "Guess I don't know myself. Is it normal for your boyfriend to ignore you? I don't think so...but it's happening." Her expression changed as she looked like she was going to cry but shook it off, Devitt caught this and gave her a sad look. "Can you roll the window down a bit?"

"Yeah." Devitt put it down for her, he watched Pharya lay her head on the sill. "Phar, you okay?"

"Mhm." Pharya nodded. "Just thinking."

It was a quiet drive back to the hotel, when they got there, Devitt had took her up to her room. He did make her drink some water and hoped it would sober her up but it only did so much. Compared to everything she drank, the one bottle of water wasn't anything.

Pharya sat on the bed trying to unzip her boot but was struggling. Devitt took one of her sleeping shirts out her suitcase and threw it back on the bed.

He stops when he saw her struggling. "You got it?"

"Define got it." Pharya continued to try.

"Alright, let me take over drunky." Devitt stooped down and carefully unzipped the the zipper from it's jam and helped her take the other one off. Pharya stood up, she almost went back down until he grabbed her arm. "You are the most clumsiest person when wasted."

Pharya laughs. "I know but I'm the easiest to deal with, right?"

"Yes, I will give you that." Devitt says. "I don't have to chase you down like we did to Nick that one time."

"That was a funny night." Pharya chuckled as she looked up at him.

"It was." Devitt nods as he looked down at her, Pharya smiled at him with a head tilt. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Pharya slowly shook her head.

Devitt continued to stare at her, he cleared his throat to get his mind back on track. "I should go so you can finish getting ready for bed."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like it's something you haven't seen." She moved away from him. "How many times have I undressed in front of you?"

"Plenty of times." Devitt shrugs.

"Exactly." Pharya put the shirt on but reached under to remove the top. She unzipped the skirt and took it off to show her underwear, she threw it to the other side of the room. "Does that make you feel better?"

Devitt smirks. "Yes it does, thank you."

Pharya starts taking off her choker. "Your welcome Fergal."

"I'm gonna use the bathroom and then I'm heading out." Devitt heads in her bathroom and closes the door.

Pharya puts her necklace on the night stand, she sits on the floor in front of the bed. Instead of dialing the cell phone number she dialed the number to Colby's room to see if he would answer.

 _ **{ Meanwhile }**_

The phone in Colby's hotel room went off but people were to busy talking and listening to the music.

Scarlett walked over to the phone. "So you guys don't hear this? Where is Colby?"

"Went to get ice with Jace." A guy says.

Scarlett picked it up. "Hello? Colby Lopez room."

 _"Scarlett?" Pharya questioned on the other line._

"Pharya?" Scarlett lowered her drink shock. "Oh my gosh I haven't heard your voice in a long time, what's up? How you been?"

 _"I been doing fine." Pharya chuckles. "I can probably catch up with you more today, but is Colby around?"_

"No I'm sorry." Scarlett apologizes. "He stepped out for ice with the guy Jace, want me to tell him you called?"

 _"No, no you don't have to do that." Pharya assures. "Thanks anyway."_

"Um, okay. Hopefully I see you later then, bye Pharya." Scarlett says.

 _"Bye." Pharya hung up._

Scarlett hung up the phone as Sarah walked over. "That was weird."

"Who was that?" Sarah questions.

"Pharya." Scarlett says.

Sara gave a nervous look. "What did she want?"

Scarlett raised a brow at her friend. "Just to see if Colby was here, I told her he had stepped out."

"Oh, oh right." Sarah nods.

Colby walked back in the room laughing with a couple of his friends.

"You guys missed it, twitter is blowing up right now." The guy Ronnie says.

Colby raised an amused brow. "What for?"

"Bullet Club had a big party/reunion for your girl. Pictures are up everywhere." Ronnie shows him the phone. "See."

Colby looked at them with a smile as it looked like Pharya was happy with seeing everybody again. His brow raised when he saw Devitt in some of them and was curious as to why he was there since he wasn't apart of this tour. This made him scroll down the twitter feed more, his smile completely dropped when he saw a picture a fan uploaded today.

It was a picture of Devitt hugging Pharya from behind as both of them were laughing and smiling.

 _Fan 'It's been 8 years since I seen them again, they look so older and happy #EllieBrooksandFinnBalor #OriginalBulletClub'_

Sarah walked over. "Does the bullet party look fun?"

Colby kept his frown on the picture. "Mhm, sure does."

Sarah brows furrowed, she looked over his arm to see the picture and made a shocked face. Her eyes went back to Colby who's expression was unreadable but everything about his eyes screamed pissed.

She backs up to leave him alone but couldn't help but smirk at how much trouble Pharya was going to be in. This made her sit back down more happy then she was earlier.

"Looks like Bullet girl is in trouble." Sarah crossed her legs, she looks back at Colby with a sad smile. _"You didn't need her anyway..."_

 ** _{ Back with Pharya }_**

Devitt walked out the bathroom. "Alright Phar, I'm go-" He stopped when he heard her crying, this made him go quickly back down in the room. Pharya was on the floor with her phone in one hand and her face buried in the other as she continued to cry. "Hey, what's going on?" Devitt walked over and kneeled down in front of her, he took her hands trying to get her to talk. "Pharya, look at me."

"What?" Pharya looks up, her eyes were read from crying so hard. "I thought you were gone. You don't have to stay just because you see me crying, I'm not your problem."

"No but your still my friend, how the hell am I supposed to leave knowing your crying?" Devitt questions, Pharya shook her head as she put her head down. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I tried calling Colby again and he didn't answer." Pharya threw her phone on the bed as she took her hands back from him. "I-I just want to talk to him."

Devitt nodded. "I know you do, you can talk to him later and I'm sure after that your little break will be over."

"Yeah it will be." Pharya sniffles as she wipes her face. "Done and over with."

Devitt gave her a look at the way she said it. "Why did you just say it like that?"

"You sure I'm the drunk one?" Pharya questions him as she sucked up her tears. "I can't be with him, I can't be with anybody. Anybody I come close to they leave, of course Allen and Phil don't count." She shakes her head. "If I lost either of of them I would lose it. But you and Colby are two different stories, I mean look what I did to you." Pharya chuckles a bit. "I ran from you every chance I got and I pushed you away from me." Devitt glances down, his eyes went back up to her. "That's what I did to him, I pushed him away and I didn't mean to do it to either of you but I did and I keep on doing it. But it's the only thing I can do because I am so confused, I'm confused." She shook her head running a stressful hand through her hair to tousle it. "I just w-" Pharya sighs.

"Come on Pharya, just relax before you say something crazy." Devitt helps her up.

"Something crazy?" Pharya questions, she raised a brow. "Crazy like what? Like me saying I ran away from you because I was in love with you, does that count? I didn't know what that feeling was so I ignored it and when I couldn't ignore it I ran, still am actually." Devitt looked at Pharya in shock of her actually tell him the truth as to why she never stayed. "Or that I think I'm in love with Colby to? Can you even be in love with two people at the same time, when you don't even know if they feel the same way." She fell against his chest with a sad look, a couple more tears had fell out. "I never wanted to run from you and I'm sorry I did, r-really sorry..."

Devitt was still in shock as he looked back down at Pharya who had fell limp against him but he was able to keep her up. "Pharya?" He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up, Devitt moved the hair from her eyes to see she was now knocked out cold. "You sure pick your times to pass out huh?"

Devitt picked her up bridal style as he walked over to the bed, he laid her down and covered her up a bit. Pharya turned on her side as he stooped down and brushed her hair out her face and tucked it back behind her ear.

"Took you long enough to finally say something." Devitt mumbles, he used his thumb to brush away the stained tears on her cheek. "I still am in love wth you Phar, even if you don't see it yet." He stood up to his feet, Devitt kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight love."

Devitt puts her phone on the charger, he cuts off the light before leaving out her room and closing the door behind him. He looked at the door with a sigh, Devitt juggled his keys in his hand as he walked off down the hall.

 _Flashback to Devitt and Colby back at the Performance Center_

 _"Whatever you try convince yourself of Rollins." Devitt shrugs. "I said my peace, I don't like you with her and I don't like you personally. So I will let Pharya do what she wants but the minute she comes to me crying about you, don't look for her to come back. I will see to it myself that she doesn't."_

 _End_ _flashback_

"If it's one thing I keep, it's a promise." Devitt mumbles...

* * *

 **That ends this chapter, thanks for holding on with me with the cliffhanger I left you guys in the last chapter. I was going to update sooner but work got in the way but usually I update before Monday or within that week but I was to busy this time. Anyway, it looks like the guys threw a late party for Pharya since they missed out on her first one. Isn't that cute? Good friends right there, Pharya is getting bad vibes from a certain somebody and now knows Colby has her on the blocked list well Sarah put her on there but you know what I mean. Pharya also dropped a major bomb, looks like Colby isn't the only one who's mouth says more when drunk. Imagine if she actually said that in front of him, whoo! That would have been crazy, not that this isn't doing it already. Can you be in love with two people? Or maybe she is in love with one and just loves the other but just thinks she is in love? But who fits what is the question. But the only person that's gonna know is Pharya who is passed out drunk and probably won't remember a damn thing, not to mention she is confused but let's not forget Colby knows Devitt is there now. Drama, drama, drama, I tell you. The trip isn't over yet, one chapter left. Pharya dropped a bomb, Devitt knows the truth, Colby is pissed, and Sarah is being a homewrecker, what else can happen? Guess we well find out later this week, see ya soon!**


	115. Pharya's Choice Pt 1, Thinking To Do

**Authors Note- Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews that you all left me from the last chapter, of course I welcome criticism but people are assuming I used Sarah to get my OC over which is a little funny because that wasn't my intentions. I just brung her in the story for more drama, I even got PM's with someone questioning my writing and my story now, out of all chapters you question it now? *Shrugs* I love my readers and if that's how you feel then I can't really change it or your opinion but do still try to realize that is a story, it will have twist and turns. The Japan trip is not over and nobody knows what I have planned to end this so I do suggest that you continue to read before you judge the whole story based off that. That is the only thing I have to say about that and that my best friends Finn Balor/OC story will be up next month and I think people are gonna like it. Anyway, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

Knocks were heard on Pharya's hotel room door making her jump in her sleep. The knocking continued, Pharya yanked the covers over her to drown it out and hope the person went away. When the knocking continued she held her pounding head with a groan.

"Phar, wake up!" Allen calls out while knocking.

Pharya threw the covers off her with a sigh, she dragged herself to sit up, swinging her legs over the bed she stood up. Allen continued knocking which made her brows furrow together in annoyance as her headache was getting worse. She scratched her messy hair as she lazily dragged her feet to the door.

Her mind was still trying to put together how she got back and better yet who undressed her and helped her put on her night clothes.

The knocking got louder.

"Chill out Styles, damn." Pharya grumbles, she opened the door for him and walked off. "Like can you knock any louder? Geez."

"Well goodmorning to you to." Allen walks in, he closed the door behind him and followed her in the room.

"What's good about it besides a headache?" Pharya laid back down on the bed. "I feel like hell."

Allen chuckled. "And you look it."

"Don't tell Phil." Pharya grabs a pillow and curls it up under her head. "He would kill me if he found out I drunk to the point of a slight hangover."

"When are you just gonna go straight edge like him?" Allen jokes. Pharya eyes traveled down to give him a look, Allen snickers at the look. "What?"

"When I'm twenty six or have my first child. Other then that it isn't happening anytime soon but this is the last time I'm drinking dark liquor, if it ain't wine then I don't want it." Pharya curled her legs up. "Or maybe just a cooler, a light cooler diet." She thinks about it with a pout. "You know I may just not drink for a couple months."

"Judging by last night, I believe it." Allen digs in his pocket an threw a pack of tylenol on her. "You might need these to get you through the day."

Pharya sits up and grabs it with a sigh of relief. "I swear you are a freaking life saver." She looked at the pack. "What? Couldn't get extra strength Mr. Cheapo?"

Allen tossed her water. "Shut up and take it." Pharya giggled as she pushed her hair back, she took both of them and drunk some water. "Don't you have greets and things to do today?"

Pharya lowers the half empty bottle with a nod. "Yeah, I just need to take a shower, eat, and then I can look like something again."

"Food does that?" Allen raises a brow.

"Food does wonders." Pharya nodded. "Hey, did you bring me back last night, and where is my phone?" She looks around and saw it on the stand, she reaches over and grabbed it.

Allen folded his arms across his chest. "No I didn't bring you back, Devitt did." Pharya unlocked her phone. "You don't remember?"

Pharya scoffs. "I barley remember what I was wearing. I do remember driving with him there, I just don't remember leaving with him."

A text popped up on her phone.

 ** _Devitt: When you get a chance, we need to talk about what happened last night_**

Pharya eyes went wide as a nervous pit fell into her stomach. "...Allen?"

"Hm?" Allen fixed his hat. "What's up?"

"Who else brought me back with Devitt?" Pharya questions.

"Nobody, it was just you and him." Allen shrugs. "What's the problem?"

"You let him drive a drunk me home!" Pharya jumps up but had to brace herself since she was a bit hung over.

"What is the issue?" Allen looked at her crazy. "What did you two do?" He made a face. "Wait a second, Phara did you two-"

"Wha-no!" Pharya stopped his crazy thought. "I would have known if something like that happened. But obviously I did or said something because now he wants to talk about what happened last night."

"Well what happened last night?" Allen questions.

"I don't know Allen, I'm just as lost as you are!" Pharya paced for a second. "What did I do? I know I didn't do that but I could have did something else or maybe I said something. Holy crap, what did I say? Allen what if I said something crazy, you know how my mouth gets when I'm to drunk."

"Very, very, honest." Allen nods. "But your kind of adorable when drunk so it isn't that bad. It's a little comical to."

"Not the point." Pharya pointed back at him. Her phone rung in her hand making her look down at it and heart almost dropped when she saw it was Devitt calling. "It's Devitt." She threw the phone on the bed to Allen. "You get it."

"I'm not getting it, he's calling for you." Allen picks it up. "Maybe your overreacting and it's not that bad."

"Then why does he want to talk about it then?" Pharya gave him a look. "If it isn't serious then he is sending the wrong signals. But seriously Allen, can you please get it?"

Allen rolled his eyes and answered. "Hey Balor, what's up?" Pharya bit her nail as he mind continued to try and remember last night and what happened. "Um Pharya is..." Allen looked at her, Pharya panicked a bit before made the movements like she was washing her hair. This made Allen brows furrow together confused. "Uhh, she is getting a haircut?" He said unsure himseld. Pharya face palmed herself, she points to the bathroom. "Oh wait! No, she's actually in the shower." Pharya threw her hands up with a headshake. Allen nodded his head. "Alright I will tell her, see you next time buddy." He hung up the phone.

"This is why we never team up in charades, getting a haircut Allen?" Pharya put her hands on her hip.

"It was better then nothing." Allen tossed her phone on the bed.

"W-Well what did he say?" Pharya questions nervously.

Allen sighs. "Well he told me to tell you that you need to come up with better lies." Pharya pursed her lips together. "And that he will have to talk to you when you come downstairs later." Pharya ran her hands through her hair as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now my question to you again is, what the hell did you do?"

"I don't remember, I'm trying but nothng is coming back to me." Pharya lowered her hands with a headshake. "It had to be something I said. I know I was drunk but Devitt wouldn't let me do anything or do anything to me knowing I was like that, that I do know."

"And if he did he would be a dead man." Allen nods.

Pharya sighed. "I had to have said something, I had to. I just don't know what."

"I can tell you how to find out." Allen walked around the bed to lean on the wall across from her, Pharya looks up. "Now I want you to be honest since it's just us two in here. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy, nervous, pukish, and like crap." Pharya answered.

"Not physically Pharya." Allen flicks her forehead, she rubbed it and glared at him. "I mean how do you feel when it comes to Devitt."

Pharya brows furrowed. "How is this gonna-"

"How do you feel when it comes to him?" Allen repeats. "Better yet, how do you feel when it comes to him and Colby?" He asks, Pharya looked at him confused. "You want to know what you said?" Pharya nods slowly. "Then answer my question while you're sober."

"I can't answer that Allen." Pharya shakes her head.

"Yes you can and you may have did it last night." Allen says making her groan and bury her face in her hand. "Answer the question Pharya, this is a sober you now." He stooped down in front of her, Pharya drops her hand to look at him. "I know it's the hardest thing to talk about because they are both good guys Phar. I personally know whichever of them you really want you will be happy either way but this is how you stop running from your problems. It's time to put on your big girl pants and choose what you want and figure out who the hell you want." Pharya looks down. "This roller coaster we are on, it needs to end here. What do you want?"

Pharya thinks about it, she gets up and grabs her phone and starts going through it. Allen stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Texting my dad." Pharya responds.

Allen looked at her crazy. "What, why?"

Pharya finished her text and tossed the phone to the side. "I'm never gonna be happy Allen." He raised a brow. "I'm not gonna be happy until I talk to the first guy that made me unhappy." The phone on the bed vibrated as she saw the text she wanted to see pop up on the screen from her father. "I don't know who I want right now and I'm not going to know anything until I talk to him first and just figure things out, by myself. No Colby, no Devitt, nobody. Is what I'm saying making sense?" She asks him.

Allen gave a small smile as he nodded. "Yeah it is."

Pharya lets out a big sigh. "I got some thinking to do."

"You still gonna meet up with Devitt?" Allen asks.

"No." Pharya shook her head. "At least not right now, I'll text him and tell him we can talk later. I won't run though, time for that is done right?"

"That's right." Allen walked over. "What about Colby?"

Pharya blew her hair up. "I'll deal with him when I see him, right now I can only focus on one thing at a time. I do have one question though." Allen raised a brow, Pharya showed him a picture of Sarah on her phone. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

Allen took it and looked it over, he soon shook his head. "Nope, I never seen her before. Why? And isn't that the girl he flew over with?"

"It is." Pharya pulled up Phil contact and texted him. "I'm gonna ask Phil and see what he knows. I just know I seen this chick before and it's killing me, the same feeling I got with that guy at Vegas. I know his face but from where and what's his name is the question."

Allen thought about it. "She knows you?"

"Just knows of me." Pharya sent the message and picture to her brother. "But I should start getting ready."

"Alright, I'm gonna head on out then. I will see you at the show later." Allen gives her a hug. "I hope you figure things out Phar."

Pharya gave a weak smile. "Me to, thanks Allen."

"Anytime baby girl, any time." Allen pats her back as he lets go and heads to the door. "You know my door is always open for you but-"

"Closes at ten unless it's an emergency but opens back up at eight." Pharya rolls her eyes.

"Exactly, love you Phar." Allen opens the door.

"Love you too." Pharya waved back at him.

The door closed, Pharya holds her arms with a sigh as her mind went back to what Allen told her earlier about it being a never ending rollercoaster. She knew he wasn't wrong and that's how it felt but it was one that she just wanted to get off of and for things to go back to normal. The only problem was that she was still confused on what she wanted. Colby and Devitt where two of the guys she actually cared about and actually loved. If she didn't run from Devitt then they could have been something and maybe it was a reason that he was still trying and still in her life. But if that was true then why did she meet Colby?

Pharya shook her head as she went to her suitcase and pulled it over to her, some of the clothes fell out making her roll her eyes. She stooped down and started to pick them up and throw them on the bed. Pharya stopped when she noticed she had packed one of Colby's jackets instead of one of hers, this made her smile a bit but it dropped back into a sad frown. All she wanted to do was talk to him but he was still ignoring her and she was wondering was it because of Sarah. He could be spending time with her and maybe not missing her at all.

A pain came to her chest when she thought about it. "I guess he's having fun." Pharya just tossed his jacket to the side and stood up to her feet.

Pharya grabs up her towel from the desk and heads inside the shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

 _ **'Later that night'**_

Pharya walked inside her hotel room, she hit the light as she tiredly dragged her suitcase inside. The vacation part to the trip was over as her whole day was booked with nothing but meet and greets, podcast and a house show. They only had one more to do before they would be heading back to the U.S. A lot of her friends from New Japan and her guys from The Bullet Club had came to the show to support. She was hoping to see Colby but she was only able to spot him once but had to get dragged to an interview and when she did see him she saw Sarah tagging along.

Pharya took off her leather jacket to show her Gun's and Roses short sleeve t-shirt that she wore with a pair of skinny jeans. She kicked off her tennis, her hair was parted in the middle and was out in a wavy style as she had on her bracelets that a couple of younger fans made for her today.

She settled on her bed and took out her laptop as she had logged onto twitter to see what was going on. Her fans at the greets had made her tear up a bit considering a lot of them use to boo her since she was the bad guy. It was weird for all of them to be cheering for her and hearing them tell her that they missed Ellie and was proud of her character. The fan base she had in Japan had grew within that short period of time and it was amazing. To her it showed how much her character had grown and how many people had now looked up to her and it was a bit overwhelming but still made her humble.

Pharya plays with her half heart charm as she scrolled down her twitter feed. It was pictures of tonight's show up as a couple of them were with Pharya in the crowd as they were holding her up. Another one was with her and Asuka's entrances for their homecomings and had one of them hugging each other after their tag match.

Doing that show had reminded her a lot of ROH and how big that homecoming was for her. The favorite part of her going back was all the streamers they threw inside the ring for her.

A picture was tweeted out by Maria Kanelis as it was a picture of her and Mike with Pharya. This got a smile from her as she was happy that she ran into them and hoped one day to see them in WWE with the rest of her friends. Mostly all the talent she hung out with deserved to be in WWE and she just hoped the company would see it. She already knew it was a matter of time before Candice would be pulled up, between her, Joey, the Bucks, Kenny, and Adam Cole.

Pharya's laptop went off with a facetime call from a weird number. This made her brows furrow together confused but she answered it anyway.

The video connected, her eyes widened when she saw it was her father.

 _"Hey Pharya, can you see me?"_ He questions.

"Yeah, I can see you." Pharya says, she chuckled. "Let me guess, new to technology?"

 _"Very."_ He nods, her father looked like a more older and thicker version of Phil but the similarities were there between him and her to. _"I know it's kind of late and your busy over there in Japan. I was just still a little in shock that you texted me, I would have texted you way sooner but I just assumed...you know."_

Pharya nodded. "Yeah I know."

He smiles. _"But look at you, Ms. WWE Women's Champion."_ Pharya smiled. _"I would have never though that you and your brother would do something like this but your sure as hell good at it. Is it night time over there, where you are?"_

"Sure is which means half my day is over. It does make me sad considering that means I only have one day left in Japan." Pharya sat indian style and put the laptop in her lap. "So how have you been?"

 _"I been making it."_ He shrugs. _"I'm alive so I can't really complain, you know?"_ Pharya smirks making him smile and shake his head. _"I swear you are the splitting image of your mother when you smirk like that."_

"Let her tell you, I have your attitude." Pharya said.

 _"She told me and I believe it."_ He laughs. _"How is Phil?"_ Pharya raised a brow. _"I'll take that look as the same. I know him talking to me will take longer."_

"Might, it might not." Pharya says. "Phil is just a person you have to ease things in with. But it's not like you can blame him for acting that way. Or any of us for the way we act when it comes to you."

Her father nodded giving a sad look. _"Pharya-"_

"I forgive you." Pharya cuts him off making him look at her confused. "I know it sounds crazy to blurt out but I forgive you. Phil is a different story when it comes to forgiving you but I forgive you and it's not anything for you, it's for me. I had a lot of thinking to do and I'm not gonna get anywhere with my life still holding on a grudge from you. I honestly thought I needed to know why you left but I don't...because maybe," She shrugs. "Maybe you weren't supposed to be there and maybe I would have turned out worse and not be who I am now. I realized that today when I saw how I changed people lives and they are halfway across the world. I helped them somehow and it's all because of the story I have and they relate to that, they relate to what I went through and it's because of you." Pharya tears up with a forced smile. "So I forgive you dad."

He shook his head as he was a little bit speechless. _"Pharya me leaving you, your brother, and sister had nothing to do with you, I swear. I know it may have looked that with you just being born and me not being there but my anger was with your mother. I was there to see you born, I never would miss my last little girl coming into this world."_ Tears streamed down her face. _"Me and your mom just couldn't get a long and at that time I was young but I knew I couldn't raise you guys or be any help. Granted it wasn't the best time to go but I didn't want to keep dipping in and out your life and make things worse between us. Look at me Phars."_ Pharya wiped her face to look up. _"I loved all three of you and I can't take back what I did but hearing your sister forgive me and hearing you do so to, it makes me want to do better. I wasn't there for you and I own up to it but I don't want to miss anything else. Do you know how proud I was to watch Wrestlemania and see you win like that, all I wanted to do was hug you and tell you how proud I was but I couldn't..."_ Pharya rested her elbows on her legs as she cried. _"You made me proud with the woman you grew up to be and I did hurt from watching because I wasn't there to see it myself. I missed a lot of years but I still want to be there. I do want to be there when you have kids one day and when you get married. I know I may not be the one giving you away but me showing up will still mean something, we still got time together. And if you allow me to...I'll be there when you need me."_

Pharya sniffled as she nodded her head and continued to cry. "I didn't even know you watched my match." She lets out a chuckle as her voice cracked. "I think that could work. Who's know when I'll get married anyway."

He lets out a slight laugh. _"I believe that. I know you forgive me but I am really sorry Pharya, I know me not being there caused damage to you. I may not have been there but I always thought about you, your the baby girl."_ Pharya smiled as tears continued to fall. _"I love you Phars."_

"I love you too." Pharya nodded.

 _"Look I know you need to get some sleep but when you get a day off I want you to come down and visit me. You can bring your boyfriend along to if you want, I would like to meet him."_

Pharya look saddened. "Um, we're kind of going through something at the moment. Not really even sure he is my boyfriend at the moment."

 _"I see."_ He nods. _"I stay kept up to date what's going on from your mother, but can I tell you something?"_

Pharya nodded as she used her hands to wipe her tears and cheeks. "Sure if you know how to fix problems."

 _"Well I'm no bob the builder but I can try."_ Her father jokes.

"And that is where Phil gets his sarcasm." Pharya playfully rolls her eyes. "But go on."

He smirks. _"Don't let your mind confuse you on what you feel. I did that and look what happened to me, my kids are in their twenties and some of them still hate me."_

"I'm not really getting it." Pharya looks at him confused.

 _"Things from the past come back to teach you a lesson and as a test is what I'm saying. I know it sounds weird but it's true, not everything happens for a reason. Sometimes old situations come back to test you and see if you really learned from them. If you haven't then the same thing will just keep replaying over and over again until you finally get it, at least that's what I was told."_ Pharya continued to look confused but she was slowly starting to get it. _"Just something to think about. The thing about me making mistakes is I gained a lot of wisdom from it."_

Pharya slowly nodded. "I think I understand, thank you for that. I will be talking to you again in person soon, I thought I would be when we had this conversation."

 _"Well you made the first step to text and I figured I should make a first step to."_ He says. _"You take care of yourself Phars and I will see you soon, love you baby girl."_

"Love you too, see you soon." Pharya waves.

The video ended, she smiles as she gets up with her laptop and heads out on the balcony of the room. Pharya puts on her playlist as she sat her laptop on the small table across from her. She grabbed her phone and sat in the chair as she sat back and propped her feet up.

Pharya sniffles a bit as she still had tear stains on her cheek from crying. It was hard to talk to her father but it was worth it and it felt like a heavyweight was finally gone. Being around her fans today had made her realize her father not being there made her into who she was and that was the girl they looked up to and loved. But it made her feel even better when she realized that her and her siblings weren't the reason he left them. To hear her dad almost cry and him apologize just made her feel better and see he really meant what he said.

One of her favorite songs had played by Ellie Goulding.

 ** _'You wake up I know it's time to go,'_**

 ** _'With a spinning head, I lie and watch you smoke._ _Change the hands on my watch and hold you close, t_ _his misery is weightless as a stone'_**

 ** _'Have you lost the same things I have lost?_ _Do you know that pan-ic I know?_ _Would I see the terror in your face?_ _Do you know that fever I know?'_**

 ** _'I wish time was still, w_ _e'd stay right here._ _With time to kill in our hearts without chains._ _And if time was still, w_ _e'd have no fear or scars to heal._ _In our hearts without chains,_ _In our hearts without chains.'_**

Pharya plays with her nails as she looked ahead in deep thought.

 _Flashback_

 _"Okay, what is the point to this?" Colby asks as he was sitting indian style. "Don't tell me you are turning into another Daniel Bryan."_

 _"No." Pharya sat across from him. "Meditating is good for you believe it or not. You should really try those chi lessons I told you about, they help."_

 _"You spent way to much time in Japan." Colby shook his head._

 _"Hey you wonder why most of them are so calm and assassins, it's because they do stuff like this. It's called being one with yourself." Pharya took a deep breath._

 _Colby rolled his eyes. "Well a lot of people got other ways of being one with someone."_ _Pharya snorts out a laugh, he smirked. "See? You know I'm right."_

 _Pharya shook her head. "Why are you even participating if you are gonna be an ass Lopez?" Her brow raised._

 _"You looked excited about it." Colby shrugged. "So instead of being dragged into it, which I would have been. I just decided to give and again you looked happy about it."_ _Pharya crawled over to him so they were face to face. "What?"_

 _"So you did this to shut me up huh?"_

 _"Nah I got other ways to do that." Colby propped his leg up, he used his fingers to pull her chin closer to his face. "I did this to make you happy, that is a big difference."_ _Pharya smiles as she moved his hand to fall on Colby and hug him, he chuckled catching her as he hugged her back. "That's kind of what you do when you love somebody and when your girlfriend is a brat." Pharya giggled. "A loveable brat though." He looked down at her. "You are a brat."_

 _"So?" Pharya scoffs with a smile. "You love this brat."_

 _Colby nods. "I do." He rubs her side as she kept one arm hooked around his neck and had her head laid on his chest. "Inside and out..."_

 _End flashback_

Pharya had a pain in her chest from the memory, she leans her head back with a sigh to look up at the sky. The memories she had with both of them were great. Colby and Devitt meant the world to her as both of them had managed to create a special bond with her but they were still different.

The only thing is something was different when she thought of one of them and it was a feeling she had a couple months after being in WWE.

 ** _'You left everything behind except yourself._ _All I see is question marks and nothing else._ _You must've landed in New York by now._ _Please don't bring this love down.'_**

 ** _'And have you lost the same things I have lost?_ _And do you know that pan-ic I know?_ _And would I see the terror in your face?_** ** _Do you know that fever I know?'_**

 ** _'I wish time was still, w_ _e'd stay right here._ _With time to kill, i_ _n our hearts without chains._ _And if time was still, w_ _e'd have no fear o_ _r scars to heal._ _In our hearts without chains,_ _In our hearts without chains.'_**

 _Flashback_

 _Pharya sat on the locker room floor of the Bullet Club. Her leg was still sore after her match so she decided to stretch it out._

 _Devitt walked inside the room. "Got your ice Phar."_

 _"Thank you." Pharya sighs. "That is the last time I got to the ring and hit a high kick without stretching."_

 _"Gave yourself a charlie horse from hell did ya?" Devitt sat next to her._

 _Pharya put her leg over his with a fake laugh. "Haha, be a comedian instead of a wrestler."_

 _"Could be my backup plan." Devitt shrugs._

 _Pharya smirks, she shivered when he put the ice under her leg. "Damn that's cold!"_

 _Devitt raised a brow. "Well yeah."_

 _"Hush." Pharya points. "Where is everybody?"_

 _"Interview." Devitt nods to the door, he sat back and got comfortable._

 _Pharya brows furrowed. "Why aren't you out there then?"_

 _Devitt waved it off. "They can do that without me, besides I had to check on you first."_

 _"You know I'm okay." Pharya rolls her eyes. "You could have went."_

 _"I could have, ya right." Devitt nodded. "But you were more important at the moment."_

 _"Cause I'm injured huh?" Pharya jokes._

 _Devitt chuckled. "That isn't it." Pharya looks back at him. "You period are important to me. Which is why it's gonna be hard to be at your wedding one day whenever you decide to tie yourself down."_

 _Pharya laughs a bit as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know, but hey your still my first love though."_

 _"Any chance with being your only?" He asks looking down, Pharya raises a brow looking up at him with a smirk. Devitt laughs a bit as he put her in a side head lock and brought her closer to him. This made her giggle, he kissed the top of her head and let her lay her head back down. "Your one goofy girl Phar."_

 _"I know." Pharya laughs. "Thanks for putting up with it."_

 _Devitt plays in her hair. "No need to thank me, I like doing it..."_

 _End flashback_

Pharya dropped her feet with a head shake as she buried her face in her hands. She leaned over and rested her elbows on her knees. More memories started to come back but she blocked them out as she was trying to remember what her dad said about her mind complicating things.

The hard part of all of this is that she knew who she wanted at this point and this time she was sure. It was the person she still couldn't get out of her head after all this time and the guy that saw her coming to her worst but bounced her right back. He was the person that reminded and promised her that no bad past was gonna judge what they had or stop one of them from coming back to the other.

Pharya knew that she was about to hurt someone and she was ready to take full responsibility but was also ready to stop the rollercoaster they were all on. Allen was right about it ending here and once she did it, it was no going back to the other. This was the person she wanted, he was the person she was in love with and he was staring her in her face for a long time.

Tears continued to build up as they slowly fell from her eyes, Pharya scoffs in disbelief as she chuckled.

"Unbelievable." She shook her head.

Pharya picked up her phone and texted a number.

 _ **Pharya to Devitt: I need to talk to you tomorrow before the house show.**_

 _ **Devitt: Alright, text me when you get up and we can meet for breakfast before you go.**_

 _ **Pharya: K, see you then!**_

 ** _Pharya to Colby: Whenever you get a chance, I need to talk to you before we leave Japan. It's important._**

Pharya gave her phone a look, she turned it on DND and put it back on the table. She sat back with her arms folded as she continued to stare ahead at the scenery back in thought.

A text came in on her phone, but Pharya was to busy in her own world to see it light up.

 _ **Phil: Yeah I remember seeing that girl, you don't? The hair color is off since she had it dyed a lighter brown the last time but I don't forget a face. That's Ross cousin, they called her Drelli for some reason, I think it was because of her last or middle name. But she goes by Sarah doesn't she...**_

* * *

 **Well the off screen drama is almost coming to an end and then back on screen we go. And if people are wondering, the song in this chapter was 'Ellie Goulding-Hearts Without Chains' It's a pretty good song to listen to and fits Pharya and the situation perfectly. But Pharya has finally talked with her dad but it looked like being in Japan and meeting her fans over there and remembering her U.S fans had finally taught her something. The relationship of her and her dad will be more talked about when she goes to see him but he even gave his daughter some advice that he learned himself. Pharya has finally made her choice and knows who she wants and finally admitted she was in love with someone, not two people but just one. And surprise, we finally know why a certain somebody was giving her such a bad feeling. The only problem is she doesn't know who she is yet but she will. The last chapter will be the last as the Japan trip and the roller coaster is coming to an end but the question is who did it stop with? See everybody later on today or tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	116. Pharya's Choice Pt 2, Back On Track

**Authors Note- Thanks for the chapters you guys left in the last chapter. I promised you guys this chapter and I am following through with it. And to answer a review question, yes that picture is what Pharya would look like, just with tattoos. I have it in her bio that she would look like Vanessa Hudgens but again, with tattoos. Anyway, onto the other update.**

* * *

 _ **'Next day, at the hotel'**_

Pharya sat in the hotel resturant on her phone. Devitt had responded back to her last night but Colby still didn't say anything back to her and it was pissing her off at this point. If he was ignoring her then that was fine but he could still send her a text and let her know that he is okay or that he didn't want to talk.

While that raced through her mind she was still stuck on the fact that Sarah was actually Ross cousin. That uneasy feeling she got from her had been confirmed, but why was she here? Or better yet why did she pretend like she only seen Pharya once before and didn't know who she was.

Once Phil had told her it had all came back and Pharya finally remembered seeing her a couple times. The reason she didn't really remember her was because when it came to anything dealing with Ross she tried her best not to remember. Pharya didn't really want to jump to conclusions because maybe Sarah was still a nice girl and she couldn't blame Ross actions on her. It still rubbed her the wrong way that she lied and that she probably lied to Colby. Not to mention the fact that she was hanging around Colby like she was the girlfriend now.

Devitt walked over to the table. "I have never seen somebody so interested in there phone before. You stare at it any longer and you're gonna go blind."

Pharya did a double take when she looked up, her frown was replaced with a smile. "I said the same thing when you stayed on yours."

"We aren't talking about me." Devitt sat in the curved booth next to her. "So it's your last day here huh?"

"Yup, last show and then back to the states I go." Pharya says. "I am gonna miss it though. This place was my second home for years so it's almost bittersweet. I do have to say that being here did teach me a lot, and I mean a lot."

"A lot like what?" Devitt asks.

Pharya shrugs. "I guess about how everything that I been through made me into who I am. The character Ellie Brooks wouldn't be this way if she didn't have tough skin to back it up. To be honest being her made me tougher, you know some people see tattoos on a girl and think bad ass." Devitt chuckles, she smirked. "But I'm still the soft little girl I was years ago."

"I wouldn't say that." He shook his head, Pharya looked at him. "The old you would still be with Ross or dead if she didn't get tougher skin."

"Agreed." Pharya nods. "So when do you go back?"

"After this actually." Devitt turned his body to face her. "Which is why I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I still got two hours to be at the airport. And I like you so we got time to spare, well somewhat of time."

Pharya gave a playful eye roll. "I swear you are an ass."

"In my DNA." Devitt shrugs. Pharya let her fingers drum across the table as she slowly shook her head at him with a smile, Devitt chuckled. "I can't help it."

"I realized that years ago." Pharya nodded. "But I do think I know what you wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Okay this should be good." Devitt rests his arms on the table. "What is it?"

"Well I know we didn't do anything because you would have said it already. I know it had to be something about the two of us and maybe even Colby to." Pharya says, Devitt continued to stare at her. "Remember when I said I ran from you because I was scared that maybe we wouldn't work out or that I would lose you somehow." Devitt gave a nod. "None of that was true." She put her hands in her lap and played with her nails. "I ran from you because I was in love with you." Devitt listened to her words carefully, Pharya shook her head slowly with a sad look. "But I'm not anymore." Devitt said nothing as he continued to listen to her. "At first I thought I was and when I came to WWE I still was but when I met Colby a lot of that changed. I was in love with you before and I didn't know anything about that stuff or even how to feel about it. So instead of saying something I just left and tried to ignore it. It worked for a while but then I did try to find you in the other guys but when the reality set in that they weren't you, I left them."

"At least I know I was right about that." Devitt says with a scoff.

Pharya looked back down. "I thought for a while that I was in love with two guys at once but I'm not. Colby is the guy I think about every time I get up, anytime I go to sleep, all the time. The person I always want to be around his him. Not talking to him is the worse feeling in the world to me and it hurts me to the point that I cry. Him leaving me is the biggest fear I have and that's how I figured out I was in love with him, because all those things is how I use to feel years ago when it came to you." Devitt smiled a bit hearing her finally admit it to herself. "To be honest I didn't expect to get attached to Colby at all. He was a good friend and was just going to be another guy I had fun with in a relationship but it changed when those weeks turned into months. I don't love Colby because he reminds me of you, I love him because of just who he is. But me not wanting to lose either of you made me create weird feelings that are gone and still try to hold onto somebody that I should have let go. I won't blame you if you don't want to ever talk to me again Devitt but admitting any of this wasn't easy to do."

"I know it wasn't." Devitt leans up. "But I'm proud you finally did." Pharya looked at him shocked. "I guess in a way I already knew and even if I didn't the signs were there. The way you acted when it came to Colby was a dead give away and the fact that I actually saw him as a threat should have sent off some bells." He nods. "So it's not me huh?"

Pharya shook her head. "No." She put her hand over his. "What we had back then is something I'm not going to forget about. And come on your Finn Balor." Pharya smiles. "Once you let me go you are gonna find the girl that's actually waiting out there for you and make you forget I ever said I was in love with you. Who knows she may have a crazy name like yours." Devitt smirks. "Or her name could be something simple like Cathy, Maddison, I don't know. I just know that this between you and me...it can't go on anymore."

Devitt sat up with a sigh. "I am still in love with you Phar, always had been. I do guess that some of this falls on me for not telling you that sooner and expecting you to just finally say it." Pharya looks down with a sad expression, Devitt smiles and lifts her chin up to look at him as her eyes went up to meet his. He brushed his thumb over his cheek with a headshake. "I guess our little tale is coming to an end after all huh?" Pharya gave a weak nod. "Not the ending I pictured but to see you actually stopped running showed something."

Pharya put her hand over the one he had on her cheek. "Your still going to be the first guy I fell in love with and actually loved Fergal. I still do love you and when I look back I can still say the guy that took that special thing from me is you. We may not have been a couple but you were always a good best friend to me."

"Who said that was changing?" Devitt raised a brow as he dropped his hand.

Pharya shook her head. "Devitt you don't have to be around me if it's gonna hurt you. I don't want that."

"Trust me if it did then I wouldn't come around you Pharya. You being with Colby is something I am not gonna exactly like getting use to but I don't want to lose you as a friend. That is how I fell in love with you remember?" He asks. "Because of how much of a good friend you were to me and when other people didn't see a future WWE star, you did. How could I just up and leave the first girl best friend I ever had?"

Pharya smiled at him. "So your still my best friend?"

"The first and only." Devitt nodded. "I may do need some time to myself but I'll get over this in due time. But I'm just happy to see you finally stopped running from your problems and made a decision for yourself. You're always gonna be the first girl I fell in love with but we just weren't meant to be." He moved her hair from her eye. "In a relationship or not, I will always love you."

Pharya wrapped her arms around his neck, Devitt pulled her into a tight hug. Tears fell down her eyes as they were getting on Devitt's leather jacket.

It was a hard decision to make but Devitt wasn't the guy she was in love with anymore. All of that had changed when Colby came into her life which is why the thought of never being with him marriage wise scared her. What she had with Devitt was in the past and now it was time for both of them to move on and be happy.

Devitt pulled away, he handed her a napkin as he sat back. "Might need this."

Phara giggled. "Thanks." She wiped her face but not enough to mess up her makeup, she sniffles with a sigh. "Are you sure you are gonna be okay?"

Devitt tilts his head over at her with a smirk. "This is me we are talking about love, I'm gonna be fine. Like I said it will take a while to get over but you can't force anybody to fall back in love with you. I just know the jack ass better marry you one day or I'm going to be the one pissed off." Pharya chuckled, Devitt smiles. "Go on and get Lopez."

Pharya gave him a look. "Devitt."

"Go." Devitt nodded his head to the door. "I heard he was walking around like a sad puppy all week, so go."

Pharya hugged him one last time, she kissed his cheek. "Bye Devitt." She got up and started to leave.

"It's see you later Brooks." Devitt says.

Pharya smiled back at him. "See you later Devitt, and thank you."

Devitt gave a nod. "See you Pharya and good luck."

* * *

 _ **'Later at the House Show in Japan'**_

Pharya was dressed in her ring gear as he hair was down and curled at the ends. Her match was the second from the last on the card so she had time to look around the place for Colby.

"Mercedes!" Pharya calls out as she jogged over to her friends. "Either of you seen Colby?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I did see the thing he came with walk back near catering not to long ago." Ashley jerked a thumb back. "She might know."

Pharya nods. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you guys out there."

"Wait what's going on?" Mercedes calls out.

"Tell you later!" Pharya jogged off.

Pharya came to a stop down the hall, she looked around to see if she could spot her but she was seeing everybody that she wasn't looking for.

Scarlett walked up to her. "Pharya."

This made her spin around, Pharya was a bit shocked to see her. "Scarlett, hey. Look I really don't have time to talk to anybody right now I'm looking for Colby. Have you seen him?"

"No but I know why you haven't been talking to him." Scarlett sighs.

Pharya gave her a confused look. "What?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Look I know this is none of my business and I wasn't gonna say anything considering Sarah is my friend but I know you to. And I don't want to see two people break up over something caused by somebody else, I know that feeling."

Pharya raised a brow. "Scarlett what are you talking about?"

"Colby isn't ignoring you like you probably think he is. I swear to you when you called the other night that he really wasn't in the room but I had no idea what was going on." Scarlett says, Pharya looked at her dumbfounded as she didn't remember calling him again but remembered she was drunk. "Sarah told me while she was drunk-"

"Is everybody having drunken slips." Pharya threw her hands up, she rested them on her hip. "Continue."

"Well while she was drunk and probably still doesn't remember telling me. She was the one that texted you back that night when you texted Colby to talk to him." She admits, Pharya's entire look changed. "Then she deleted the messages and put your number on the block list so every time you called it would go to voicemail." Pharya eyes went into dangerous slits. "In her mind she thought that you would probably dump him. Or that Colby would dump you from him thinking you weren't calling him." Pharya slowly nodded her head. "I promise you I had nothing to do with it but I did have to tell you and I'm sorry this happened."

"I'm sorry to." Pharya said, she gave her a small smile. "I know that was hard but thanks for telling me Scarlett."

Scarlett nodded. "Your welcome, I'm really sorry about all of this Pharya."

Pharya gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I know, I'll catch you later before I leave." She turned around and continued down the hall.

The smile of Pharya dropped into a frown as he normal walk had turned into her marching down the hall angrily. A couple of superstars had caught this but didn't question it as they quickly got out of her way.

Pharya kept her fist balled to her sides as it was nothing but anger shown on her face. She didn't blame Scarlett, the only person she blamed was Sarah and she even felt stupid for giving her the benefit of the doubt. If it wasn't for what she did then Pharya could have been talked to Colby and a lot of things probably wouldn't have happened the way they did. In a way Sarah doing that did help her finally see who she wanted but the fact is how she went about everything. She lied to Colby and pretended like she barely knew Pharya, she was trying to break them up and was Ross cousin on top of that. Pharya knew there was a chance that Colby didn't know that either but it was clear as day that Sarah knew exactly what she was doing but now she had to answer for it.

Pharya turned the corner to see Sarah walking off on her phone. "Hey!" She walked after her. "Yo Sarah!"

Sarah stops, she turned around to see Pharya and smiled. "Oh hey. You ready for your mat-"

"Cut the bull shit." Pharya stops in front of her. "Cut it all, I know exactly who you are so kill the fakeness would you."

Sarah chuckles and looks at her crazy. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time." Pharya glares at her. "You know I thought your cousin was the bad seed but now I see it runs in the family, so how is Ross?" Sarah fake smile dropped as she rolled her eyes. "What's the problem? Still dumbfounded and you can save the 'you didn't know' bull crap while your at it. I can not believe you actually went through all of this to really try to break me and him up, your really crazy aren't you?"

"Oh come off it Pharya." Sarah snaps. "Colby deserves better and you know it. I do have to admit that I came along for Scarlett but my cousin wanted to see exactly who this new guy in your life was. So I came along and talked Scarlett into letting me fly over with him. Now granted I was only suppose to be just gathering information but when Colby was explaining things going on between you two, I saw that he deserved better then you."

"And you think that's you?" Pharya questions.

"I can't say I wouldn't be a better choice." Sarah says. "At least I wasn't the one ignoring him and partying it up with Finn Balor."

"You don't know anything about what is going on there so shut your damn mouth before it gets you in trouble." Pharya warned.

"Please the relationship you two had was no mystery to anybody, you can't have both hon so I just made your decision better." Sarah shrugs. "You got Devitt and I have Colby. So I don't see the problem."

"The problem is you lied to Colby and tried to use him for somebody like your abusive cousin that is the problem. You tried to ruin my relationship and break what I had for your own needs. And doing that doesn't make you the better woman it just makes you a miserable one." Pharya got in her face. "You really should have stayed in Chicago but you're gonna stay away from him."

"Or what?" Sarah taunts with a raised brow. "You can hit me, then when I knock your ass out I can just say it was self defense and sue you while I'm at it." Pharya glared as she was starting to get fed up. "Colby deserves better then you Pharya and yeah I was willing to break you both up to see him happier. Let's face it, you're still confused and you try to pretend like your everybody's little indie darling but if they only knew the truth. Your just some drunken mistake of a daughter that lost her back bone and still the same depressing little girl." Pharya looked down from her words. "What you gonna cry or something? Wow you really are still weak, Ross was right. But if you will excuse me I have to go meet up with your soon to be ex. So just turn right around and walk away..." Pharya smirks as she laughs a bit. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, you are." Pharya nodded. "I just never knew how much jealosy you had in your system against me. This little depressing indy darling became one of the top women in WWE in only a couple of months. What the hell have you done in your life?" Sarah smirk dropped. "I'm not confused about what I want I just know your in my way. So if you don't mind I am going to walk away before doing something I regret and that's beating you like the four legged ugly bitch you look like."

Pharya turned her back on her and started walking off.

Sarah marched after her. "You really need to watch that mouth of yours." She grabbed Pharya from her pony tail and threw her ahead.

People noticed this and Pharya landed on the table with a scream but was able to catch herself. Sarah went over to her, Pharya moved to turn around and smacked her hard across the side of her face. This made Sarah hold her cheek in shock as the side of her face was stinging.

Before she could say something Pharya had grabbed her by the arm and took her down to the floor making Sarah scream.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Mercedes and the girls were walking down the hall talking but stopped when they saw backstage security running past them.

"Whoa, where the hell is the fire?" Ashley questions. "I barely see them running at shows."

A couple more superstars had jogged off in their direction.

"Is something going on, did we miss something?" Rebecca asks confused.

Colby had a towel around his neck from his match as he had walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Lopez." Mercedes hugged him.

"I'm a little sweaty." He chuckles giving her a hug.

"It's alright." Mercedes waved it off. "But do you know what's going on down there?"

"No I saw people rushing down there." Colby wipes his neck with the towel.

Xavier rushed over. "Uh Colby, your girlfriends are fighting."

All of them look dumbfounded at what he said.

Colby raised a brow. "I only have one girlriend Woods."

"Which one is it?" Xavier asks.

"Pharya." Colby says in a duh tone.

"Okay well Pharya is fighting your non girlfriend." Xavier rushed off down the hall.

"She's what?" Colby eyes widened, he ran off to catch up with him.

"Is she winning?" Ashley followed.

"Ashley!" Rebecca and Mecedes scolded as they ran off.

People had came as security had pushed ahead, Sarah rolled over and started getting the better of her. Pharya got her foot under her and kicked her off. The security along with Allen, Luke and Karl had came through.

Sarah went to grab her but was knocked across the side of her face which sent her back into Colby and Xavier who had came . A lot of people jaw dropped at the hit as they didn't know Pharya could actually be like that in a real fight. Pharya went to go back after her but the security along with Allen and the guys had grabbed her up before she could. The other security guard grabbed Sarah to as they had to continue to hold them back.

"Come on Pharya relax!" Allen holds her back.

"Relax nothing she is nothing but a damn liar and she started this first, now get off me!" Pharya shouts.

Paul Levesque came through the crowd. "There is nothing to see, everybody get on with the show. I suggest if you have a match that you go get ready for it, now." By his stern tone he wasn't asking either. People wasted no time clearing out as the last things they wanted was problems with the big boss. Paul points to Pharya. "Get her in my office and take that girl to the trainers room to get looked at."

Pharya was pulled back to the office as the other security had to take Sarah to get her face checked since she had busted lip. Colby was confused on what was happening or why a fight between the two of them had even started in the first place, he hadn't talked to Pharya since they saw each other at the airport. Not only that she hasn't been calling him anyway and when he did call her phone was off so he didn't understand what was going on.

"You want to go with her?" Xavier motioned back to Sarah.

"Um no, could you just stay with her until I come back. I gotta go talk to Pharya...after she gets an earful of course." Colby sighs walking off.

Pharya was in Paul's office as she had took her hair out it's pony tail. He of course was giving her an earful about fighting and on company property and how bad that could look.

"Do you understand where I am coming from?" Paul asks, Pharya looks up. "You are my WWE Women's Champion and you represent this business. Now because she made the first contact there is nothing she can do as far as legal wise goes and for you it was self defense. But something like this can not happen again Pharya, I look out for my talent but I can't do that if they get themselves into stupid things like this."

Pharya nodded. "I understand sir and I am really sorry about this. I promise you it won't happen again and I will think next time."

Paul nods. "I know you will, now she is getting her face looked at as we speak. When she is done do you need to.." He trails off when Pharya raised a brow, Paul clears his throat. "Of course you don't. You can just go get ready for your match then and don't worry about her she is being escorted out for the night."

"Thank you Hunter." Pharya got up, she sighs and leaves out the room. It was a good thing that Sarah had started the contact first because if it was the other way around she would have been in big trouble.

Colby walked over when he saw her coming down the hall. "Pharya."

Pharya looked up and quickly went over to him. "About time I found you."

"What the hell happened?" Colby questions. "Why were you two fighting?"

"Because the angel you brought with you is the devil that's why." Pharya answered, Colby looked at her weird. "She started it in so many words."

"Sarah couldn't have started this." Colby shook his head. "What could she possibly say?"

Pharya scoffs. "It's not what she said it's what she did, did she tell you that she was Ross cousin?"

"So?" Colby shrugged. "Just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean you put that on her."

"I'm not putting anything on her Colby is what I'm telling you." Pharya says. "Why are you sticking up for her?"

"Maybe because unlike you she was willing to talk." Colby age her a look.

Pharya nodded. "Okay I deserved that."

"You think?" Colby raised a brow. "And instead of calling me you were to busy hanging out with Devitt who I didn't even know was here by the way."

"Okay that is where you are wrong becuase I tried calling you multiple times but the reason you didn't get is because that bitch put me on your block list." Pharya snaps.

"What are you talking about?" Colby looks at her confused.

"I called you non stop and when I texted you to talk to you the other day. She was the one that texted me back and acting like you and she told me you didn't want to talk to me. The girl is Ross cousin and the only reason she came along was to find out who you were and somehow I guess she fell for you, I don't know." She shook her head. "The only thing I do know is she tried to break us up by pulling that. If I had my phone I would show you myself. Look I had a lot of thinking to do-"

"Yeah well you and me both did." Colby cuts her off, Pharya looked at him shocked. "Look Phar-"

"No you look, the only reason I even hit her was because she started it. I did it because of you because she tried to use you and mess up what we have." Pharya shook her head. "But your sitting here making excuses for her."

"I'm not making excuses I just find it hard to believe." Colby rolled his eyes. "First you suggest some stupid break next I see you on twitter with Devitt so excuse me for acting like this."

"I only took this break because you were unsure about your own feelings and I didn't want to put up with something like that again, okay." Pharya looks down. "The break wasn't easy for me."

"Well you sure made it hard to believe, look I got to find Sarah and make sure you didn't break her nose." Colby walks off.

"She better hope I did." Pharya grumbled, she turned around. "Colby!"

He turned around to look at her. "Are you really gonna walk away from me right now for her. I still need to talk to you."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to talk anymore." Colby walked off.

Pharya eyes showed hurt in them as she bit back her tears with a nod. She ran a hand through her hair, Pharya walked back off down the hall since she had a match to get ready for...

 _ **'Later in the locker room'**_

Colby was in the locker room dressed and ready to go as the show for the night was finished and everybody was going to be leaving soon. When he saw a text pop up on his phone he had got up and left out and headed down the hall, he went out to the parking lot to see Scarlett.

"Where is she?" Colby asks.

"Getting her stuff." Scarlett points to the car where Sarah was with her things. "I'll be right back." She walked off.

Colby nodded and headed over to the back of the car to see Sarah.

"You ready to go?" Sarah asks. "Me and Scarlett were waiting for you." She wince a bit as her face was still sore. "I do need to go get some ice before I g-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were Pharya's ex cousin?" Colby leaned against the car.

"That's what your asking me after you girlfriend basically attacked me?" Sarah questions.

"Answer the question." Colby said sternly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered, happy?" Sarah shrugged.

"No it matters a lot, did you really come for Scarlett or just to get back at Pharya?" Colby asks.

"Both." Sarah nodded, Colby gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that, after everything you told me about you guys. Your relationship was destined to fail anyway. I was looking out for you-"

"You were looking out for yourself and was doing this crap to get back and her and for what? Your cousin was the one that hurt her and made her feel like she had to fear him. You support crap like that? I also noticed that you really did put her on the block list and deleted my missed calls, my text, I got nothing from her because of you. I may have just broke up with her because of you."

"It's not like you needed her." Sarah scoffs. "And Ross didn't do anything to her."

"That is a lie and you know it." Colby nods. "The fact you don't find any wrong in what he did is ridiculous." Mercedes and Rebecca were coming by but stopped when they saw the two of them. "Pharya was really right about you. Anybody that is in his family is really sick in the damn head."

"Me?" Sarah scoffed. "I was just doing him a favor and the way she left him wasn't right-"

"I'm done listening to this." Colby shook his head. "Enjoy the rest of your time in Japan Sarah."

"I thought you wanted Scarlett to drop you off at the hotel and come on Colby you have to see where I was coming from." Sarah grabbed his arm.

Colby took his arm back. "You tried to hurt her for somebody like your cousin so I no I don't." He walked off. "Bye Sarah, tell Scarlett I'll see her around."

Sarah shook her head with a scoff, Colby kept going as he walked past Rebecca and Mercedes who was still shocked at what they heard.

Colby had called Pharya but she wasn't picking it up and he didn't really blame her after how he talked to her earlier. He was so upset about Devitt being there that it made him actually believe that Sarah didn't do anything and because him and Pharya weren't talking.

This made him let out a sigh, he went back to his locker room and got his stuff together before getting a ride back with Cessaro and his group. After he had got back to the hotel he had to pack up his things since he had a flight to catch later that night back to the states.

After a while Colby had decided to go downstairs to the hotel lobby lounge room. It was where he spent most of the time since being there as not a lot of people came there and it was a good place to think.

He still couldn't believe that Sarah actually did all of this for Ross, just to see who he was. It made him more mad that he actually let Devitt being there get to him and Pharya probably felt like he was ignoring her the whole time he was there.

Colby sat down on the lounge space with his phone as he started going through some missed texts.

Pharya walked inside the lounge area looking around, she spotted Colby and walked over to him. "Front desk guy said you walked in here." He looked back from hearing her voice. "I thought he was lying since you can barely see anything in this lighting."

Colby turned back around. "Didn't even think you be talking to me after earlier."

Pharya shrugged as she walked around to plop down on the couch next to him. "Well I wasn't but a orange head and purple head told me about what you said to Sarah in the parking lot." He sat up. "So you believe me after all huh?" Colby nodded. "About time but thank you for standing up for me."

"Thank you for punching her in the face." Colby jokes, Pharya chuckled. "I'm sorry about how I talked to you earlier Phar I-"

"Don't be." Pharya shook her head. "I did kind of deserve it."

"I don't know about that, but how was our bullet party?" Colby asks.

Pharya smiled. "It was fun and it felt good to be around all my friends again. Devitt came along to."

Colby rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Look I'm sorry I borught Sarah along with me, I didn't know she was like that I was just doing Scarlett a favor. I had no idea-"

"I know, I know." Pharya nodded. "I need to be the one apologizing to you, I'm the one that suggested the stupid break."

"And I bet you had you had you reasons, it wasn't like what I did was any better. I told you something really serious and took it back from you." He shook his head. "I confused you and I take responsibility for that so I don't blame you for wanting a break to figure things out."

"You know what I figured out?" Pharya asks, Colby looked at her. "That not talking to you has to be the worst feeling ever. I cried because I missed you and I thought that maybe our break was going to be more then that. I know you having a lot of bad relationships messed your trust up a lot and marriage doesn't have to be talked about at all. Maybe one day it will happen and maybe it won't. But me and you got a lot more to get through and figure out before that can ever happen."

"I know we do." Colby nods, he took the promise ring back out his pocket. "I still want you to wear this Phar. It may be years before anything ever happens like this foreal. But I do see myself with you in that way, I always did but was kind of embarrassed that I blurted out to you drunk. I know marriage isn't something you like talking about and I thought admitting things like that would scare you off." Pharya took the ring out of his hand. "So how about this, starting from Vegas we just start over? What do you say?"

Pharya slid the ring back on her finger with a smile, she stuck her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Colby. I'm Pharya Brooks."

Colby laughs a bit. "I said from Vegas Pharya not from the first time we met."

Pharya tilted her head. "I'm sorry?"

Colby gave her a look, he shook his head with a smile but shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, got a boyfriend?"

Pharya smirks. "I do."

Colby threw his hands up. "Just when I thought I had a chance." Pharya hugged him from the side with a giggle, Colby chuckled and placed his hands over hers. "I guess we got a lot more to talk about when we go back home huh?"

"Yeah we do." Pharya lifted her head to rest her chin on his shoulder. "And which ever one of us brings up a break next time has to get slapped, deal?"

Colby sighs. "If that's what you want." He lifted his hand.

"No Colby!" Pharya grabbed his hand making him smirk, she started laughing. "I meant in the near future man."

"I'll need to give you a smack for thinking that I would seriously leave you for somebody." Colby tried his other hand but she grabbed that one to making him chuckle. Pharya held his hands, he got one lose and pulled her over to fall in his lap. She looks up at him with a smile, Pharya lifted her hand to mess with his facial hair. Colby rested an arm around her as he looked down. "So were at an agreement, no breaks?"

"No breaks." Pharya shook her head. "I just want to get back on track and I got a feeling no more distractions will be coming our way. I talked to my dad to."

"You did?" Colby looked down at her shocked. "How did that go?"

"It went pretty good, I pretty much told him I forgave him which I did. But he did tell me that him leaving wasn't any of his kids fault and that took a weigt off my shoulder." Pharya sat up. "Without him being there I would have never created Ellie and I never would have been who I was or meet the people I did. But me forgiving him, it was for me and now that I did. Me and him can talk more and hopefully get the bond that we missed out on."

Colby smiles, he gave a nod. "I'm proud of you for doing that Pharya."

"Well a certain somebody told me I wouldn't really get anywhere if I didn't." Pharya raised an amused brow at him. He gave a knowing smirk as he had remembered their conversation about her dad. She laid back against him and pulled her legs up on the couch. "Thank you, Colby."

"I just told you, thank the person that actually did it." Colby wrapped an arm over her chest making her hold onto his arm and rest her other hand on his thigh. "I love you Phar." He kissed the side of her head. "You know I would never ignore you sweetheart..."

"I know." Pharya closed her eyes with a smile. "And I love you too you weirdo."

Colby took his lips away with a chuckle as he relaxed back. The two of them still had a lot to talk about but as long as they were on the same page now they could get back on track. Things with them were gonna go back to normal and marriage was in the air but neither of them were gonna worry about it. All they wanted to do now was continue building the bond they put so much work into and continue to stick it out through anything.

Neither of them admitted it to the other but being secretly in love with each other does things to you. Especially when the other person doesn't know about it yet...

* * *

 **The crazy Japan trip has finally come to an end! Not only that but the saga between Pharya/Colby/Devitt also came to an end. Turns out Pharya was in love with two people, she was in love with Devitt until she met Colby and then all of that changed. She loves Colby for him and not because he reminds her of Devitt, it's just him period. So no Pharya does not end up with Devitt and I really wish people would have faith in me when it comes to my own story, lol. I know what I worked hard on but I do thank one reviewer for sticking up for me, that meant a lot. At the end of the day this is my story and when it comes to the readers, I always thought of them and took their ideas and opinions into consideration and into thought and I still will. But if you don't like where it's going then you can honestly hit the door, in the end this is still my story. It's a story so it's supposed to have crazy twist and turns making you think something is gonna happen but you continue to read. But anyway, Sarah pretty much got the crap knocked out of her and just when you thought Colby was gonna walk away...he is still there for her. Our off screen couple is still Pharya and Colby but my best friend and her Finn Balor/OC might fill that void. Anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys back on the on screen chapters!**


	117. New Hair, Don't Care, Shield Gear?

**Authors Note- Hey peoples! I want to thank the people that left reviews for the last two chapters, I hope people enjoyed the off screen chapters because it could be a while before we get back to them. We still have some catching up to do as we are still in 2016 of the story but we will get there and I'm not sure yet but I might have Ellie feud with a guy in 2017 after WrestleMania, I won't tell you who. I am still trying to see where the story line is going and if she can fit in there then I'm going to do it but just know there is a chance of a first ever man and woman feud, we'll see. I do want to thank the readers that stood up for me and accept the people who apologized as well. I know when stories get to the 100 chapter mark things start taking a turn for the worst but I always have what's best for my story at heart. Just see where it goes next time before judging me, lol. I'm going to keep growing as a writer with this story and hopefully soon find a Beta Reader to edit for me and I'm not talking about all 100+ chapters. I mean the chapters going forward of course but back to the WWE on screen drama.**

* * *

 _ **'Colby and Pharya's hotel room in Tampa FL'**_

Colby was in the room getting dressed to head out for the arena. His hair was pulled back as he had his hat turned backwards, he wore a pair of cargo pocket capris with a simple t-shirt.

"You been in the bathroom for three hours now, are you dead?" Colby questioned.

Pharya sarcastically laughed. "Real funny. Yes I'm dead and this is my ghost talking to you from the great beyond."

Colby smirks as he continued folding his shirt. "Seriously Phar, what are you doing in there?"

"I told you I was trying something." Pharya walked out the bathroom. "April sent me a new scented shampoo and I had to try it out." She had a towel wrapped around her her head.

"Nice style." Colby messes with the towel as she walked past.

Pharya slapped his hands off. "Knock it off. I am curious as to why she told me to let it sit, must be something new." A knock came on the door. "Alexa's here!" She called out going back into the bathroom.

Colby looked back. "Why did you announce it and not get the-" He rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

"I'm busy in here." Pharya says.

"Your shampooing and conditioning your hair." Colby walks to the door. "I hardly call that busy."

Pharya stuck her head out the bathroom. "What are you a specialist in hair care now? Colby hair scare specialist?"

"What are you about to beat me up?" Colby looks back amused. "That tone is very aggressive."

Pharya chuckled before going back inside and closing the door behind her.

Colby opens the door. "Come on in Bliss."

"Hey Lopez, where's Pharya?" Alexa rolled in with her suitcase and bag over her shoulder.

"In the bathroom being Pharya." Colby closed the door. "We just have to wait for your Majesty in there and we can go."

Alexa put her bag on the other bed. "Guess I should get comfy."

"Pretty much." Colby nods, he goes back to his suitcase. "So how was your tour?"

"It was fun actually." Alexa pulls out her phone. "I got some pretty cool pictures. How was Japan? Well I guess it went better before you left considering you and Pharya are together again. Not to mention I heard she almost broke that girl you came with nose."

"Not the best moment to remember." Colby says. "I was still surprised Pharya could fight considering you barley hear about her in anything. But that right strike she threw proved me wrong really quick."

"They say it's the quiet ones you have to watch though." Alexa points out. "I took a couple classes before. Some people just have that hidden strength that only shows when somebody pushes them to far."

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened." Colby smiled a bit. "But it was rocky to start off. I mean we both had fun but I got a feeling that's gonna be a trip we won't forget for a long time." He sighs. "I guess it all worked out for the best."

Alexa smiles. "That's good. I'm happy to see you guys not walking around like sad puppies all day, it was sickening to watch." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't go ring mode on me yet." Colby holds up a hand. "Let's all at least make it to the arena first. That's if we make it to the arena because somebody is taking her sweet ass time. Pharya Acker Brooks!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch that middle name!" Pharya calls out.

Colby chuckled. "Figured that get a reaction out of her."

Alexa giggles. "Acker?"

"Yeah, she hates it because her mother was still a bit drugged up after her birth and messed up her name." Colby says. "Did you know originally her middle name was supposed to be Melani?"

Alexa brows furrowed. "Huh, how did she get Acker out of Melani?"

"I have zero clue." Colby shakes her head. "Pharya blames her about it every time they talk. Her mother has no filter like her and Phil so it's pretty comical to listen to."

Pharya lets out a long and loud scream that scares Alexa and Colby.

"What in the-" Colby looks back to the bathroom.

Pharya ran out.

"What the hell Phar?" Alexa stood up.

"I should be the one saying what the hell!" Pharya shouts.

Colby motions her to calm down. "Okay first off, what did you scream for?"

"This!" Pharya snatched the towel off her head.

"I don't see-holy crap." Colby eyes widened. "Oh wow."

Alexa jaw dropped. "Uhh..."

Pharya's hair was now light brown with honey and burnt orange highlighted ends.

"Somebody explain this!" Pharya points to her hair.

Colby shook his head. "I can't explain that to you sweetheart."

"What the heck was is in that shampoo that you used?" Alexa questions as she walks to the bathroom.

"Forget that, look at my freaking hair. It's-I don't even know what color this is!" She grabs and points to it. "My hair is what the f! Colby I have what the f hair right now, are you seeing this?"

Colby grabs her shoulders. "Okay look at me, it's not that bad." He tries to assure her, he looks it over making a face. "It's different I know that but it isn't that bad."

"My hair." Pharya's head falls on his chest. "I don't know what color this even is."

"Come on a blow out and some curls should probably make it look better." Colby pats her back.

"What do you mean probably?" Pharya cried.

Alexa walked out the bathroom. "Umm Pharya."

"What?" Pharya whines.

"Did you actually read the bottle?" Alexa asks.

"Why?" Colby pats her back, he touched her wet hair. "Ah geez I got it on me."

"Stop acting like it's to ugly to touch Colby!" Pharya smacks his chest.

Colby chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's just really a different color. But what were you saying Alexa?"

"This sticker is fake." Alexa took it off. "Yeah, see. This is hair dye."

Pharya body froze, she slowly turned her head around. "Excuse me?"

"This is hair dye." Alexa says again, she peals off the side. "And you might want to see this to."

It was a cartoon label sticker of the New Day. Pharya jaw dropped in shock, Colby bit back his laugh but it escaped a bit.

"Oh my God." Pharya shook her head. "My sister in law is working with enemy!" She threw her hands up. "Is nothing in this world sacred."

"I mean it really isn't that bad on you." Alexa shrugged. "I would keep it."

"Kind of don't have a choice to do so." Pharya picked up her phone, she facetimed Xavier as she sat on the bed.

He came on the screen already trying to hold back his laughter.

 _"Goodmorning Ellie bear, oh my gosh did you do something different with your hair?"_ He asks in fake shock. _"I love what you did. Guys come look at this."_

Pharya tried hiding her smile with a pout.

Kofi came into view. _"Wow now I know that color doesn't work for everybody but you killing them with that one. Seth are you seeing your girl right now, she looks nice!"_

Colby laughs, Pharya glared back at him.

Big E gasped got in the camera. _"OHH Ellie! We gotcha."_ He points as they laughed. _"But you look good Brooksie."_

"Real funny you jerks, when does this crap come out?" Pharya questions.

Kofi shrugs. _"The stylist Courtney said in two or three weeks at the most. I would push for three or four over there."_

 _"I told her that, she looks nice."_ Xavier smiles. _"See we think you should keep it and if you wondering, we're tied again."_ Xavier smiles. _"And why?"_

 _"Becausee we are!"_ Big E starts off.

 _"King of pranks, king of pranks, king of pranks."_ All three of them did their chant with the clap, Xavier held up his trumpet and started playing it. _"King of pranks!"_

Colby and Alexa couldn't help but laugh at them and the face Pharya was making.

Pharya shook her head at the three of them. "I can not believe you three. You know this means payback times three because this ain't right."

Alexa came into view. "You three should never mess with a girls hair." She held up a hand to block Pharya out and mouths 'Good one' to them.

Pharya moved her hand. "Stop that."

New Day laughs.

 _"Come on you know it was a good one."_ Kofi held out his arms, Pharya playfully glares at them. _"You know you still love your boys and you knew we had to get you back after Japan. Those onesies were extremely uncomfortable."_

 _"Yeah."_ Big E nods as his eyes turned to slits. _"And I'm still missing a shirt button."_

"I will replace the button." Pharya rolled her eyes. "I still love you three but watch your damn backs."

 _"Love you Brooks!"_ New Day says together with a smile.

"Get the hell off my phone you hair wreckers." Pharya glares.

Xavier looks dumbfounded. _"She called me though."_

Pharya hangs it up, she takes a picture of her hair and post it on Twitter.

 _WWEBrooks tweets- So this happened to me today, pranked again by New Day #ScoreIsTied Payback is a coming because this just ain't right #ElliesNewLook :(_

 _Fans reacted to her hair change_

 _I love Ellie's new hair color! Prank or not it looks good #ElliesNewLook_

 _Ellie is a mixed brown and burnt orange head now, huh not bad #ElliesNewLook_

 _Say what you want but I love that color on her #ElliesNewLook_

 _Eh, it's going to take some time to get used to #ElliesNewLook_

 _ItsBayley tweets- I love her new color, it fits her! #ElliesNewLook_

 _Kevin Owens retweets it- And I thought her last hair color was horrible, hey IAmJericho are you seeing this?_

 _Chris Jericho tweets- That is just horrible. All that money and you resort to cheap hair dye, #Unbelievable_

 _April Brooks tweets- Hehe, sorry WWEBrooks. I owed them a favor but I chose a color that looked good at least #PleaseStillLoveMe_

 _Ellie replies- Never April, never_

 _CM Punk tweets- Wow April, you turned my sister into a brown/orange version of Becky #PoorPhar It looks REALLY bad_

Pharya saw his tweet and her eye went to slits. "I hate him sometimes. Like how are the two of us related."

Alexa took off her jacket. "Come on, lets blow dry, bring out those highlights more and curl it up. You are gonna rock this color trust me." She rolled her sleeves up.

Colby shook his head. "They really got you good." He laughed, Pharya threw a pillow that smacked him in the face. Colby stops laughing and looks over at her. "Was that even necessary?"

"Very!" Pharya calls back.

Colby snatched up the pillow with a grumble. "Don't get mad at me because they dyed your hair what the hell."

"What was that?" Pharya shouts.

"I said your gonna look great beautiful!" Colby lies."You look like a combination of Rebecca's old hair color and new hair color."

"What in the fu-that's not a good thing!"

Colby laughs at her reaction

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

"Welcome everybody to Monday Night Raw." Cole introduces as the camera showed the crowd.

Seth Rollins theme hit to a loud reaction from the crowd in Tampa Florida.

Seth walked out with his arms stretched out as he received a warm welcome from the crowd. He fixed his shirt with a smirk as he made his way down the ramp with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Seth Rollins!" Lillian introduces him.

Seth continued walking down the walkway.

"Former WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Cole says. "But Byron, coming up at Battleground he has an opportunity to win the title back." The promo picture for Battleground made it's way on screen to show Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

"It's not the match that Seth wanted but it's the opportunity that he has." Byron took over. "A triple threat match for the WWE World Championship. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins at Battleground."

Seth got in the ring with a mic as he looked around at the crowd.

The camera went back to the show the commentators as Cole began talking. "Hello again everybody and welcome to Monday Night Raw. At ringside here, live in Tampa. Michael Cole, the legendary JBL, and of course Byron Saxton. Seth Rollins is ready here tonight on RAW."

His music died down as just the crowd could now be heard.

Seth held a mic in his hand as he stood in the center of the ring, he lifted the mic. "In four weeks at Battleground, you guys get the match you always dreamed of. All three former members of The Shield in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship." The crowd lowly cheers. "So let me start off by saying..." Seth stops and lowers his mic, he thinks it over for a second. "You know what to hell with it, let's talk about Roman Reigns." People give a mixed reaction about this, Seth pouts with a careless shrug. "Hey, I'm not supposed to talk about Roman Reigns. But guess what, I'm in the center of the ring, it's live TV. I got a microphone and I got a little bit on my mind so lets talk about Roman Reigns. How bout it, huh?"

 _'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...SHIELD'_

Seth face dropped into wide eyed confusion, the arena reacted to the old theme song of The Shield. The entire crowd got to their feet to see who would come out.

"What in the world?" Cole questions. "A-Am I hearing that music right, is this the music of..."

"It is! It's the music of The Shield!" Byron exclaims in excitement. "I don't know why it's playing but it is. Bringing back some memories over here."

People in the crowd started going in a uproar when they saw someone, Seth did a spin around as his reaction told it all.

Ellie was standing at the top of the stairs in the crowd wearing her own version of Shield gear with her title around her waist.

"Why is-" Cole stopped when the camera showed it. "You gotta be joking!" He laughs. "Are we seeing this right now?"

Ellie had on a pair of black cargo pocketed pants stuffed in black combat boots. A Hounds of Justice tank top cropped to show her stomach, it had a deeper cut to show off her cleavage. Two black fingerless gloves and dog tagged chains around her neck. Her new hair color had made it pop as she had it out in curls while wearing a black matching cargo hat that Seth once wore for the first Shield interview.

"I see it, I just can't believe I'm seeing it!" JBL was shocked but still amused with everybody else.

"Oh no way." Byron was speechless. "This is priceless. Ellie has just hit the point of unpredictable, she looks good as a Shield girl. I love the new hair color on her, it's working."

Ellie popped her gun with a smirk, she made her way down the steps while slapping some of the fans hands.

"She is even entering the exact same way that The Shield used to do." JBL chuckles. "That woman is something comical but I agree with you Byron I love the new hair color. I have to say that may have been the best thing New Day has done in a while."

"Seth Rollins is speechless guys." Cole says amusingly. "He is still in shock of the music."

"Forget the music. Ellie Brooks is dressed like a member of The Shield and doing their entrance, he is beyond speechless at this point." JBL said. Ellie got by the barricade and jumped over with a flip like Seth would do much to everybody's surprise. "Nailed it! I give her an A plus for that!"

Ellie got a mic, she got on the apron and looked back at the crowd who cheered this on loudly. This made her look back at them with a raised brow before letting out a small giggle.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie looks freaking awesome as a female member of The Shield! #RAW_

 _Oh why did she have to do that to me? Dfl I really thought Dean or Roman was gonna come out to that #RAW_

 _Only CM Punk and Ellie Brooks can get away with something like this #RAW_

 _She looks hot as hell with that Shield gear #RAW_

 _Let's all admit that she looks adorable, especially with Seth's hat omg! #RAW_

 _Ellie just pulled on so many heart strings but everybody's reaction was priceless lol #RAW_

Seth backed up when Ellie got inside of the ring.

The old music started to die off but the crowd was still cheering for this, Ellie lifted the mic but was cut off with cheers. She lowered it and looked around at them with an amused smile before looking back to Seth.

Seth ran a hand over his face as he was giving her a stern look. "I have so many questions to ask right now with you." Ellie smirks. "But first, don't you ever use that stupid music ever again and second, take that crap off."

"Why?" Ellie questions. "I like it and I kinda think these people like me in it." The entire arena cheers in agreement making her laugh. Seth slaps the hat off her head making her jaw drop. "Hey! That wasn't nice Seth."

"I don't care and I do not care about what they think. You are burning all of that but first you need to take it off." Seth points.

Ellie sighs. "Well if that's what you want." Her hand went to unhook the belt on her pants as the cheering got louder.

"Whoa, whoa, no!" Seth stops her. "I didn't mean strip on live television, the hell is wrong with you? Nobody wants to see that." Ellie drew her head back with a raised brow. The crowd booed at this. "Shutup." He snaps at them.

"Excuse me?" Ellie asks. "If I strip on this show it will be the highest viewed ever I can tell you that. Just me taking my shirt off will spike these views so do not got there. And you need to be more specific, you said take it off."

"Not here, take it off in the back." Seth points to the back. "Why are you even out here?"

"To be me." Ellie shrugs, the crowd cheered. "I was bored and we been at each other's throats, not to mention you been a real jerk. So I decided to do something to cheer you up. I also figured you being a inconsiderate a-hole is who you are and nobody else wants yah so I have to deal with it. No matter how annoying and angry you make me buddy, still here for ya."

Seth shook his head. "This did everything but cheer me up, you look ridiculous."

"I 'look' great." Ellie retorts as the crowd were behind her in agreement. "Man you need to ease up. You can't win championships acting like you got something stuck up your rear end."

"I can't win championships because I am to busy dealing with my childish and crazy girlfriend." Seth said sternly, Ellie jaw dropped offended. "Now if you don't mind I was trying to address this Roman Reigns controversy."

"Controversy?" Ellie raised a brow. "The guy failed a drug test, big deal. It happens." She shrugs. "Only haters real dig into a story like that. Like dude I come out here and give these people excitement with my little Shield girl act but there you go just jerking it all up. That's all you ever do, you jerk." She snaps at him.

"I am this close with you." Seth made a space in between his fingers. Ellie rolled her eyes. "You are taking that off before the night is over or I'm ripping it off you."

"Down boy." Ellie motions a hand with a laugh. "As fun as that sounds, you're not ripping anything off me for a long time. Unless you forgot to tell these people that from you being a bad boy you have been in the dog house for the past two weeks." The crowd ooh's, Seth pokes his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "And by dog house I mean that pull out couch every time we get a hotel room. So the only thing you been ripping is those sheets off the couch in the morning."

The crowd laughs, Ellie lowered the mic with a chuckle.

"I am not even gonna feed into you right now." Seth waves her off. "I'm just not, I will deal with you later but this is my time. So do you mind?"

"Please, continue." Ellie motions the ring to him. "The stage is yours, you golden retriever."

Seth lowered the mic as the crowd laughed at them. He slowly turns to the side to look at Ellie who waves gently at him with a smile.

He rolls his eyes. "Pain in my..." Seth shakes his head. "Look ignore her, let's get back on track here since we were rudely interrupted by brown and orange head." Ellie gives a slow eye roll. "Now let's finish talking about Roman Reigns. Let's talk about the biggest mistake Roman Reigns ever made. The Roman Reigns scandal, it embarrassed me, alright?" Ellie raised a brow and looked to the side getting laughs from people. "Because as the Architect of The Shield I brought Roman Reigns into the fold. And that mistake that got him suspended, that embarrses me, that soils my good name."

"You have no good name." Ellie scoffed. People reacted, Seth looked over at her with a glare as she quickly smiled. "What? I didn't say anything."

Seth watched her before going back to talking. "You know what it wasn't bad enough that he made the mistake. He put a statement out the exact same day. Do we have the statement?" He looks at the tech guys who gives a nod. "We have the statement, let's get it up." The tweet from Roman showed on screen as Ellie had even turned her attention to it. "There it is, there it is." Seth looks up at it. "Let's read that one out loud 'I apologize to my family, friends, and fans for my mistake in violating WWE's wellness policy. No excuses. I own it." Seth changed up his voice at the end, he turns around with a scoff at what he read. He looks back at the tron. "Let's break this thing down piece by piece here. The first piece here 'I apologize?' Are you kidding me, Roman Reigns apologizing? Roman Reigns has never apologized for a thing in his life. So why start now Roman? And who you gonna apologize to, your family and friends? I thought it was one versus All."

"He does say that a lot." Ellie agrees.

"See even crazy over here notices it." Seth says, the crowd laughed at the glare Ellie gave him for calling her crazy. "But seriously it was one versus all for you so I guess you never really had any friends right. Or, or, wait what about the fans Roman? What about the fans? Did you apologize to the fans?" Some of them booed. "Now if I'm not mistaken Roman. Unlike me you said time and time again that you didn't care what these people thought, right? Your the guy right? Alright, cool man." Seth shrugs looking back to the statement. "Well the guy makes mistakes, you admit that. But let's get to the last part, my favorite part 'No excuses, I own it'."

"He's still hot!" A girl called out from the crowd.

Ellie burst out laughing cutting Seth off, she points. "Okay that was funny. I don't know if you heard that but directly after you said that last sentence. That girl literally said 'He's still hot', was I the only one that heard that?" She laughs, the section in the crowd cheers. "Oh my gosh you are such a freaking fan girl. You are such a fan girl, I love you." Ellie points to her as she was actually amused. "I love everything about you and that comeback. But it's true though."

Seth stared at her. "Are you done?"

"Come on it was really funny." Ellie laughing died down, she waves off his attitude. "Whatever, you had to be there."

Seth held his arms out. "I was standing right-you know what." He stops himself. "Not right now with you, not now." Ellie folded her arms across her chest. Seth went back to the tweet. "Back to this last statement, I mean you own it Roman? Well how very manly of you to own it." He waves his hand playfully. "You own up after the fact, I get it, like a real tough guy huh? Well you can own it all you want Roman because bottom line is I own you." Ellie eyes went wide with that part. "I always owned you Roman. I owned you last year at WrestleMania and I owned you at Money in the Bank when I beat you in the center of this ring for the WWE Championship. And the more I think about it, Roman Reigns doesn't deserve a chance. Roman Reigns doesn't deserve forgiveness and most of all, Roman Reigns doesn't deserve to be in the main event at Battleground. So what we should do, the right thing to do. Is to take Roman out of that match. And give me the one on one rematch with Dean Ambrose for the WWE title that I rightfully deserve!"

Some people cheered at the idea, Seth lowered the mic by his leg with a serious look as he was still talking.

"Man do you have some anger issues." Ellie shook her head at him with her arms still crossed.

"Don't give me that." Seth starts talking to her as the camera picked up their words. "I deserve that match and you know it. He embarrassed me, why should he be in it huh?"

"Do I have on a gray suit and look like Vince to you?" Ellie questions him. "Ask somebody else that question."

Dean Ambrose theme hits, Seth and Ellie turned their attention up the ramp. The crowd gave Dean a loud reaction as he walked out with the title on his shoulders.

"Well there's the WWE Champion." Cole introduces, Dean got the crowd hyped before heading down the ramp. "He's referred to himself as the dude."

Seth watched Dean as he folded his arms a cross his chest with an annoyed look. Ellie shook her head at Dean with a smile as she watched him come down.

"The dude and the man who has single handedly turned WWE on it's head." Byron says.

"The most darkest day in WWE history. I can't believe we actually have a lunatic as WWE Champion." JBL said with regret.

They watched him make his way around the ring.

Ellie waved. "Hi Dean!" Seth whacked her arm. "Ouch, you got one more time to hit me and I'm horse kicking you."

"Don't say hi to him, who's side are you on?" Seth questions.

"The winning one." Ellie says in a duh tone as she rolled her eyes.

Dean went over by the crowd excited.

"Eight nights ago, Dean Ambrose won the Money in the Bank contract and then cashed it on Seth Rollins." Cole reminds people.

"Something Ellie herself said was karma coming back to haunt Seth after all he did to Dean and Roman." Byron said. "Call her crazy but she has a point."

Dean walked over and got a mic from the time keeper, he walked up the steps and got inside the ring.

"Him becoming champion is a dark day." JBL shook his head.

"It was a well executed plan." Byron shrugs.

Dean got in the ring and walked around Seth to hold up the title to a loud reaction.

"That's the face of the company." JBL says again. "And I don't understand why people are cheering for him."

Dean looked back to see Ellie, he holds up a finger to the crowd and walks over to her. Ellie raised a brow as Dean circled her a couple times with a smile as he was liking the look on her.

"I think Dean likes Ellie's new look." Cole chuckled.

"He is to close to our beautiful Women's Champion." JBL didn't approve. "Very to close."

Cole shrugged. "Ellie doesn't seem to mind. Her and Dean Ambrose has actually grown pretty close these past couple months."

"Don't ever say that again." JBL retorts. "He is stalking her."

Dean backs up from Ellie with a nod, he stands across from Seth and showed him the belt. "Did you wanna touch it, or hold it for a second?"

Seth gave an annoyed sigh as he lowered his arms in annoyance and puts a hand on his hip. Dean continued to tease him with the belt as the look on Seth face told it all. Ellie had to bite back her laugh at Seth facial expressions. Dean saw he was getting to him and smirks. Seth folded his arms back across his chest as the music of Dean started to die off.

The crowds cheering died down, Dean sauntered forward but came back to stand across from them. Seth watched Dean still annoyed with him and the fact he was out there.

"What's the matter Seth, you alright?" Dean asks. "You look a little worked up, you look a little jerky." Ellie smirked. "You look a little sick, you alright? Hi you doin?" Ellie pointed at him with a glare for using that line. "My bad El. But what's all this about though? Is this really about Roman, or is it about me having this?" He held up the title, Seth glare hardened. Dean tossed it back on his shoulder with a grunt. "Eh, Roman made a mistake. We all make mistakes, I used to be friends with you that was a huge mistake." The crowd cheers, Seth dropped his hands with an eye roll as Ellie giggled to herself. "I mean come on man. You wear skinny jeans, that's a huge mistake."

"Ha!" Ellie laughs escaped.

Seth snapped his attention to his right making her quickly clamp a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

Dean shrugs. "Ellie wakes up to you every morning that is a big mistake." People in the crowd laughed and cheered for this, Ellie looked down with a headshake. Seth had returned his glare to Dean when he said that part. "But while I'm talking about her." He moved past Seth who backed up a bit shocked, Dean stood above Ellie as the crowd cheered for this. She simply looked up at him with a raised brow. "Now I would be the first to say no chicks allowed in The Shield but for you I would have made a HUGE exception."

Seth threw his hands up with a headshake. "Gotta be joking."

People in the crowd gave this a loud reaction making Ellie smirk. Her eyes went ahead before back to look up at Dean from the side.

"I would have loved it." JBL agrees.

Dean nodded. "Now I'm just gonna say it since everybody including women are somewhere out there thinking this to. But you in this Shield gear is a big turn on for me right now." The crowd cheers, Seth makes a face of disgust.

Ellie lifted the mic with a slow head shake, she sighs. "A dial tone turns you on Dean."

The crowd laughed at this.

Dean hummed out a chuckle as his finger tapped the mic. "Well you know that all depends."

"On what?" Her brow raised.

Dean shrugs. "If it's your dial tone and I'm the one pressing the pound key."

This made a lot of people laugh and cheer at his comeback.

Ellie went wide eyed. "Dean!"

"Uh, uh." Seth gets in between and pulls Ellie back near him. "You are not pounding a thing near or on her. Keep your damn distance and I'm serious."

"Relax, this is how me and Ellie get along." Dean backs up and waves off Seth threat. "She's obviously not pounding your dial tone with the way your acting."

Ellie covered her mouth again to avoid laughing.

Seth glared at Dean. "That's two times, keep talking."

"Ease up jerk pants." Dean smirks. "Look, I mean Roman made a mistake, he owned up to it and apologized, he owned it. Unless he's gonna borrow New Day's time machine I don't really know what else anybody can do about it. I'm not worried about it, I'm looking towards Battleground and as far as I'm concerned, the triple threat match is still on."

This got a mixed reaction from people.

Seth shook his head. "That's bull crap, bull crap."

"So is that an orange color you got going on there mixed with a brown, like what's the deal?" Dean ignores Seth to talk to Ellie.

Ellie went to speak. "Actually it's a-"

"No, no, no, don't you dare answer him. I swear you don't listen." Seth blocked her way of seeing him. "Stop talking to her. This is stupid, it's not fair because it should be you versus me." He says to Dean.

Ellie glared as she held her mic with two hands and raised it over her head to hit Seth. Dean watched with amusement as the crowd laughed.

She went to bring the mic down but the theme of AJ Styles stopped her in her tracks as the lights lowered and the crowd cheered.

AJ came out with his hood on, he stood on the stage as the pyro went off and he snatched his hood off. Ellie lowered the mic wide eyed from seeing AJ come out.

This made her slowly back up, Ellie turns around about to leave the ring. Seth casually reached back and grabbed her belt to keep her there as people caught this and laughed.

"There's the Phenomenal, AJ Styles." Cole says.

The lights come back as AJ fixed himself a bit, he stared down at the ring with a smirk.

AJ walked down the stage with the mic. "Hey I think your onto something Dean, yeah Seth listen to him." Seth and Dean looked at him. "I think at Battleground, it should remain a triple threat." Seth shook his head. "I mean come on. Dean Ambrose versus Seth Rollins versus AJ Styles." He makes his way up the steps and inside the ring.

Seth backtracked Ellie next to him. "This has you written all over it." He points.

"I don't control people you know." Ellie threw her hands up. "He seriously came out here on his own."

"Bull-crap." Seth stated, Ellie rolled her eyes.

The crowd agreed with this, AJ made his way up the steps and got inside the ring with the the three of them.

"I mean come on, I'm the one that beat John Cena in a dream match." AJ says as the crowd cheered.

Dean made the fake shocked face. "Oooh you beat Cena."

Ellie pointed at him with a smile. "You sure did baby!"

"Oh so your friends now?" Seth asks.

Ellie smile dropped as she had circled her hand in his face. "Can you like mind my business for five minutes?" People in the crowd laughed at the two of them.

"Hear me out here. Just take out Roman Reigns, put me in there and all will be right with the world." AJ smiled. "Right Ellie?"

"That's right, who wouldn't want you in there world?" Ellie scoffs.

"Um haters." AJ said.

"I swear." Ellie points to Seth.

Seth glared at her. "Do you want that finger?" Ellie smirks but lowered it.

"Couple goals ladies and gentlemen." Dean motions to them with an eye roll, Ellie tried to hold Seth hand but he shook his head annoyed and took it away from her. "Just like Selena and Justin...oh wait." They looked at him with glares when he said this but the crowd laughed. Dean turned his attention back to AJ. "But look I don't make decisions around here but I'm pretty sure Roman's still in the match." He shrugs.

AJ nodded. "Okay." He gave it some thought. "Fine, put me in there to. You know I deserve it." Ellie folded her arms across her chest. "Hey, make it a fatal four way match." Seth shook his head not on board with the plan at all. "Now that's great."

Dean looked between them with a smile. "H-Hey that's fine with me, I don't care. I'll whoop all ya'll." He starts to leave.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, no." Seth stops him. "That's not what I'm talking about out here. This needs to be a one on one match."

John Cena music hit to a thunderous loud mixed reaction.

AJ turned around and stood back with a glare as he watched the man he hated the most run out on stage. The crowd sung along to his theme with the 'John Cena Suck' version of it making Ellie laugh. Cena took his hat off and bowed to the side of the stage of the crowd and did it to the other side, he puts it back on going to the center.

John took out his mic as his music died down. "Dean Ambrose is a fighting champion." He made his way down the ramp. "He will fight a friend, may even fight a Ellie, he will fight a foe, he will fight a fraud, will he fight the franchise?"

Ellie giggles to herself. "Oh I get it, I'm the Ellie. You are the foe Seth and AJ's the fraud." Seth and AJ both glared at her, she caught this and cleared her throat as she quickly stopped giggling. "Nevermind that's not funny."

John waved his hand. "I know it's some mixed opinions but let's check the facts here. I have held that title fifteen times, and fourteen years ago to this very day I had my first match in WWE. So today is my WWE birthday." The crowd cheers.

Ellie giggles clapping. "Happy birthday, happy birthday." She laughs a bit. "Happy birthday."

Seth slowly shook his head. "Something is wrong with you, seriously."

"And if your really checking your facts, for that last twelve years I been living right here in Tampa." John says, the crowd gave a loud reaction. "Yeah I been sitting in traffic on the veteran expressway. Getting funky like a monkey on south howard avenue. If you add that up with the fact that the UK is out of the EU and the moon is in line with Uranus..." He heads to the steps. "But the most important thing Dean Ambrose, the last time you and I faced off with a championship on the line. I won." Dean glared at him. "The look on your face says times are changing well I say prove it. At Battleground, live on the WWE Network. Make it a fatal five way for the WWE Championship." The crowd gets hyped up with an excitement.

Dean nodded and dropped his mic and went to the ropes wear Cena was on the apron.

"No, no, no." Seth interjects, he points to Dean. "Don't you even think about doing that, that is not gonna happen." All of them looked at Seth. "It's not gonna be a five way, it's not gonna be a four way. It's gonna be a one on one match for-"

"Dude you need to calm down." Ellie chuckles.

"Hush, you are the reason AJ is out here in the first place and he attracted him." Seth points to AJ and Cena. "There doesn't need to be any fatal anything it needs to be a one on one match for-"

Stephanie McMahon theme hit. Seth got fed up and dropped his mic, and ran his hands through his hair upset.

"This might clear some things up." JBL says.

Stephanie walked out to a nice reaction from the crowd, she walked on stage as her music died down.

"Hi Stephanie!" Ellie waves at her. "I missed you, how was your trip?"

Stephanie smiled. "My trip was lovely Ellie thank you for asking and hello to you too, I have missed you as well. I would ask you how you have been but your still my Women's Champion so all is well." Ellie gave a thumbs up, Seth glared at Ellie from the side. Stephanie looks back to the guys in the ring. "Now gentlemen I think I have a solution to your little problem. But before I get into that, let me just commiserate with Seth Rollins for a moment. What happened with Roman Reigns is an absolute embarrassment but perhaps even worse. Is the fact that standing in that ring as WWE Champion, is Dean Ambrose." Dean simply took the belt off his shoulder and raised it to a loud reaction from the crowd. Stephanie frowned at this with a headshake. "As a matter of fact I'm not just embarrassed, I'm mortified."

"Ouch." Ellie makes a face.

Dean gives her a fake smile as he puts a hand over his chest at her words. John had finally got inside of the ring with all of them.

"So what to do? How are we gonna reconcile this situation, oh let me just ask my brother Shane." Stephanie looks to the empty space next to her. "Oh except Shane's not here, again." The crowd booed. "I know, boo. He's not here again he's on vacation. I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands but that's okay, I'm comfortable with that. Now Cena, you and AJ." This got both men attention. "I like the idea of you joining the championship match at Battleground, I gotta say."

"Hey, I have a question." Ellie holds up a hand, the crowd cheers as the camera went to her. Stephanie lowered the mic in question. "Now since everybody is throwing their name in this hat. Can I be apart?" The crowd cheered loudly, John and Dean looked at her shocked along with AJ as Seth looks at her crazy. "I mean I don't have anything to do at Battleground. I'm not busy, so can I be in the title match to? I like this title I have but who really said I can't have two."

The crowd cheers at the thought.

Stephanie gives a shrug. "Well Ellie, it's not like you don't have a good track record to get you in there."

Seth picked his mic back up. "No, no, no, no way." He shook his head wagging a finger. "Stephanie you can not actually be considering that."

"Well maybe she is considering it Seth." Ellie shrugs. "You know because unlike you I don't come out here and bore these people like you do with your bitching and moaning." The crowd up roared. "And bitching, and bitching, and bitching, and bitching..." Stephanie eyes widened as the three guys watched with amused smiles. The crowd was on their feet the entire time. "and bitching, and bitching."

Seth went to talk. "Are you ser-"

"And bitching, and bitching." Ellie continues. "and bitching."

"Are you-"

"And bitching." Ellie cuts him off.

Seth glared at her. "Are you don-"

"And bitching." She finished with a smile, the crowd continued cheering. "Now I'm done."

Seth opened his mouth. "I-"

"And bitching." Ellie cut him off. Seth threw his hand up making Ellie laugh. "Now I am done. But seriously Seth, just stop bitching."

People in the crowd cheers in agreement, Cena clapped at this with a laugh as Dean and AJ even found it amusing.

Seth eyes went into slits. "I am this close with getting rid of you."

"Not yours to really get rid of and besides..." Seth caught her words and raised a brow in question. Ellie quickly hugged his arm making people 'aw' at them. "You know your never getting rid of me."

Seth frowned shaking his head, he looked down at her making Ellie grin up at him. This made him crack a small smirk, Seth looked back ahead with a headshake.

Stephanie was still in shock. "Well thanks to Ellie dropping the b-bomb so many times tonight. We reached our limit of words not PG for the month." Ellie smirks. "Now I would consider it but Ellie has to much on her plate so maybe next time to make history hun."

"Worth a shot." Ellie shrugged.

Stephanie looks back at the men. "Now I do like the idea of AJ and Cena in that match. However an opportunity like that can't just be given it must be earned. Therefore tonight, Seth Rollins. You are going to go one on one against John Cena." Seth and Cena looked at each other as the crowd cheered for this match. "And AJ, you are going to go one on one against the WWE Champion...Dean Ambrose." People cheers as Ellie gave this a small clap. "And John if you and AJ are able to win your respective matches then you will be added to the WWE Championship match at Battleground." Stephanie waves. "Good luck to you gentlemen, well, except you Dean."

Her theme hits, Dean makes a face as he rolled his eyes at her. Stephanie walked off to the back as the four men started arguing in the ring.

Cole speaks back up. "A blockbuster from Stephanie McMahon. Because there is a possibility ladies and gentlemen that by the end of the night we could have a fatal five way match at Battleground."

JBL chuckles. "Yeah and I agree with Stephanie. The biggest embarrassment of all is that Dean Ambrose is the WWE Champion. You put his face on a billboard and children would cry."

Ellie pulled back from Seth as she watched all four guys exchange words, she sighed looking at her fake watch. "Alright this is taking to long." She lifted the mic. "Excuse me." Ellie tries to get their attention. "Guys I'm trying to-can you guys just-" Ellie took a deep breath before letting out a high pitched scream that made the music shut off and get everybody's attention.

"Geesh." Byron winced.

Ellie cleared her throat as she saw all the guys looking at her crazy. "Now that I have all of your attention. I see that you four have a lot of talking to do, but guess what? My match is up next so that means it's time for you four to get out. So Mopey, Dopey, Crazy, and Stupid, time to go. Come on, let's go." The crowd laughed at her. "And don't let my foot kick you out the ropes for going to slow, let's go. It's the women's time so get the stepping. Bad enough you guys get half the show, your not taking my time. So get on out. "

Cena put his hands up in defense and got out the ring along with Dean. AJ waited a bit before he started making his way out.

Seth pointed at her. "This is not over."

"Mmm." Ellie hummed with a nod.

"We will finish talking about this." Seth motions to her outfit.

"Uh, huh." Ellie nodded playing with her nails. "Whatever you say pretty boy."

"Well that's one way to clear a ring for a match." Cole chuckled.

Alexa Bliss theme hit to the crowds surprise as they got to their feet with a loud reaction. Ellie smiled at the ramp as she watched Alexa make her way out from the back with a frown as usual.

"And there is the so called sister and well wicked witch of WWE is what Sasha calls her and Ellie." Byron joked.

"That's no witch, that is a Goddess and the Anti Queen Byron. You just have no respect, I swear between you and Michael." JBL says.

"I didn't even say anything." Cole defends himself.

Alexa walked past Cena and Dean with an eye roll, she moved past AJ and got inside the ring. Seth was on his way out but he eyed Alexa down with a glare. Alexa swings around to look at him with a raised brow, she rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Ellie.

"There you are." Ellie held out an arm.

"Here I am, and looking good Brooks." Alexa gave her a side hug as she finally cracked a smile.

"Don't I always." Ellie waved at the guys leaving.

Alexa joined in with a small smirk. "Bye, bye."

"It doesn't take much for Ellie to get what she wants, does it?" Byron questions.

"When the woman has a match, she has a match." JBL says. "Don't make her repeat herself. Just get out of there quickly and quietly. But I'm just excited to see Ellie and Alexa in action."

"The WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks and Alexa Bliss looking to take on Sasha Banks and her partner, next. Here on RAW." Cole says as the show went to commercial.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That whole segment from beginning to end was funny, you gotta love Ellie and Seth #RAW_

 _Ellie tried to escape, the way Seth grabbed her belt had me in laughter #RAW_

 _How can you not be a Rollie fan? #RAW_

 _She isn't his to get rid of, what was that supposed to mean? #RAW_

 _ELLIE HAS 0 FILTER, lol #RAW_

 _A Fatal Five Way match, I like it! #RAW_

 _Ellie called that man a golden retriever, I'm done #RAW_

 _It wouldn't be Dean if he didn't flirt with her a little bit, Seth was pissed though #RAW_

 _I think Ellie would have made an awesome Shield girl, she already is working the gear #RAW_

 _Ellie is wrestling in Shield gear, I love that woman #RAW_

 _The witches vs The Boss, I can't wait to see who Sasha picked for her partner tonight #RAW_

 _Dfl, when the sister can't stand her sisters current boyfriend. Alexa doesn't hide her hate for anybody #RAW_

 _That's right boys, it's Women time! You tell them Ellie #RAW_

 _Hands down, Ellie and Alexa facial expressions can kill and make your day #RAW_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter to welcome back the on screen things. It seems like Ellie is starting to just forgive and ignore Seth at the same time, think she really forgave him? Not to mention we have a women tag team match coming up in the next chapter and is it just me or is Ellie happier then usual? Might be just my imagination and I bet no one caught what she said but Seth surely did. If you want to see her new hair color, look at the new picture for the story. Anyway, leave a review and look out for the other updates coming this week.**


	118. Is Ellie Wearing A Mask?

**Authors Note- Thanks if you guys left a review for the last chapter! To Mrs. LaceUp, I will be looking over your work and PMing you further about the Beta position for my story, thanks a lot for calling my attention to you. Other then that I don't really have a note for this chapter but enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _'Back from commercial, in the ring'_**

Ellie leaned in the corner with the title on her shoulder. Alexa was leaned against the ropes talking to her as her music played.

"We are back here on Monday Night Raw, set for women tag team action." Cole says.

Sasha Banks theme hit to a loud reaction.

"Oh yeah, it's Boss time!" Byron cheered. Ellie leaned out the corner with an eye roll as she laughs a bit.

Sasha walked out doing her normal taunt as the bell rung.

"Introducing first, from Boston Massachusetts. Sasha Banks!" Lillian introduces.

Sasha tossed her shades to the side, she showed her rings and made her way down the ramp.

"That woman right there Sasha Banks sent a very clear statement to the champ last week on Smackdown and to Charlotte." Cole said. "Sasha says she isn't going anywhere until she gets that title off Ellie's waist. She still believes that the only reason Ellie has that is because Charlotte's father Ric Flair got in her way. Then when she did go up against Ellie again, Alexa was there."

"That very well could be true but you have to look at the other facts. Nobody has been able to take that title off of Ellie since she won that title from Charlotte back at Fastlane." JBL puts in. "Ellie has had one of the most dominant title reigns I have seen so far from a woman. So her ego grew a little big, it's not like it doesn't have a reason to if you keep beating everybody that comes your way."

Sasha stopped at the end of the ramp glaring at Alexa and Ellie.

"Ellie has been a dominant champion since capturing it from Charlotte and John is right. Nobody has been able to beat Ellie or even out smart her." Cole agrees.

JBL nods. "There is a reason that young woman is still WWE Champion boys."

"That's true but with Sasha and Charlotte now coming her way, you have to admit Ellie seems to be taking them lightly." Byron says.

"She beat them before so I'm assuming she would." JBL shrugged.

Sasha music died down.

Ellie lifted her mic as she looked at her with a playful smile. "Aww, could you not find anyone to tag with you? I thought you were the Legit Boss hun, where's your hookups hm? Oh wait, that's right." Ellie chuckles. "Nobody likes you." Alexa smirks. "But you know what Sasha, me and Alexa are in a giving mood. So since you don't have a partner we will allow you to go get a trashcan to tag with. Since trashy is the only thing you seem used to." The crowd ooh's, Sasha glared as Ellie smirked. "I mean look at what trash you were friends with before, remember Charlotte? Yeah, now that rat is following the trash again because she is in my face along with the trash itself." Her smirk dropped into a frown, Ellie quickly smiled again. "But it's alright sweetie, just get in here and get your whipping like a good girl and this will all be over. And after this your trashy ass will actually be going to the back of the line cause I am sick of looking at you."

The crowd gave this a loud mixed reaction, Alexa fived Ellie with a laugh.

Sasha shook her head with a mic. "That's big trash talk coming from the dumpster rats themselves." Ellie and Alexa paused as the crowd cheers loudly. "For both you witches information I did find a partner. And trust me when I tell you that one of your butt's is tapping out tonight, I promise you that." She threw the mic down.

Ellie made a face. "Ooh I'm so scared." She scoffs with a slight laugh. "Who did you find huh, you got Mandy Sacs as your partner?" People in the crowd laughed along with her and Alexa. "No wait, she got the other reject from Tough Enough. What's her name? Oh Sarah!"

Alexa laughed. "No, no, I got a better one. Sasha's partner is Eva Marie."

Ellie and Alexa burst out laughing, Sasha smirked shaking her head as she turned and looked back to the ramp.

"No wait, I got a better one." Ellie's tried to contain her laughter. "Sasha's partner is-"

Paige theme cut her off in mid sentece to a loud reaction.

"Uh-oh!" Cole reacts.

Alexa and Ellie stopped laughing as their wide eyed looks went to the ramp.

"Sasha got Paige!" Byron says.

"That's a good pick!" JBL agrees with it.

Paige side skipped out to a loud reaction, she made her way down the ramp.

"Introducing her partner, from Norwich England, Paige!" Lillian says as the name of Paige got a loud reaction.

"Remember guys, Paige was out of action because of that woman right there, Ellie Brooks." Cole says. "After their title match we had never heard from Paige. When Ellie was confronted by the women of the locker room she had told Alicia she wished she had injured Paige more but now she is back."

"She is back and I bet you she has a score to settle with Ellie." Byron nods.

Sasha smiles as Paige came down to stand next to her, they high fived with a nod and made their way to the ring.

"I did not see that coming." Alexa points with a headshake. "Did you?" Ellie mumbled something to herself as she glared at Paige. "El?"

Ellie smiled. "Yeah, I kinda did."

Paige threw her jacket down with a scream before getting in the ring with Sasha. Ellie walked around them with Alexa by her side, Ellie had to quickly back up when Sasha was getting to close.

"Can you contain yourself for three minutes?!" Ellie shouts at her.

Sasha backed up. "You keep talking from over there Brooks!"

"Now this right here is going to be a tag match." JBL chuckles. "I don't know how Sasha and Paige are even gonna work together."

"Common enimies do make the strangest friendships happen." Cole shrugged.

"But Paige and Sasha?" JBL questions.

Ellie handed her title to the time keeper, Lillian got out of the ring. Alexa got out on the apron as it was going to be Ellie and Sasha starting things off for the match.

The ref motioned for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"And this match has officially begun." Cole says.

Ellie leaned off the ropes with a stretch as she continued smiling at Sasha who glared daggers at her.

"I can not believe you actually found somebody." Ellie says to her. "You must be real desperate to pick her."

"How about you shut your mouth and get over here, huh?" Sasha yells.

"You gonna make me?" Ellie raised a brow. "You got that in you?"

"I'll show you what I got in me!" Sasha marches after her.

Ellie runs into the corner as the ref had to back her up, the crowd boos as Alexa tagged in.

"Not today baby boss, not today." Ellie gets out on the apron. "Your not ready for me."

Alexa points. "Back her up ref, back it up."

Sasha glared and let the ref pull her back.

"Well we thought Ellie was starting the match off but it seems she had other ideas." Byron said.

"Smart strategy by the champion." JBL says.

"More like Ellie trying to avoid Sasha." Cole said.

Alexa got in the ring with her as her and Sasha trash talked to each other.

"You got this Alexa, whoop that trick!" Ellie shouts.

People in the crowd laughed from hearing this.

"W-What did Ellie just say?" Cole chuckles.

"Leave her alone, she's having fun." JBL waves it off.

Alexa and Sasha trash talked, they both went for each other but Sasha reversed and went behind her. Sasha grabbed her from behind and ran her to the corner, she slammed Alexa face first on the turnbuckle.

"So what do you know about Alexa, Byron?" Cole questioned.

Alexa turned around and slumped in the corner holding her jaw.

"Well you know, Alexa in a way is just like Ellie. When she sees her moment she grabs it, she listens to no one and has really made a name for herself since latching onto Ellie." Byron says.

"Latching?" JBL questioned offended. "How did she latch? If you had a chance to go out there with a woman and champion like Ellie Brooks, wouldn't you Byron?"

"Well it depends." Byron shrugs.

Sasha held onto the ropes, she lifted up and put her foot against Alexa head. "You wanted this huh?!"

The crowd cheers as Sasha used her foot against Alexa head to shake her up a couple times. Sasha jumped down as Alexa slumped holding her head.

"They are together now but as we all know that sisterhood that is Ellie and Alexa could end. Both women could end up on two different brands come the Draft." Cole reminds.

Sasha talked trash over to Ellie who just continued to lean against the ropes with a smile and waved at her.

"You know I noticed Ellie is in a very good mood. That is very strange." Byron points out.

Alexa was grabbed up by the hair by Sasha who was pulling her up. Sasha was pulled back down to land face first on the second turnbuckle by Alexa.

"That's right!" Ellie claps.

Alexa frowned with a small smirk, she flips her hair back and yanks Sasha out the corner by her hair. "This our time Sasha!" She slaps the top of her head a couple times. "Do you hear me huh? Do you-"

Sasha pushed her off and slapped Alexa hard across the face to everyone's surprise. Alexa fell to one knee holding the side of her face in shock.

"Oh!" Byron reacts. "A real smack."

Sasha picked her up, Paige held her hand out eagerly as Sasha pointed over at her with cheers from the crowd.

"It may not be Ellie, but Paige wants in." Cole says

"Get revenge how you get it." JBL chuckled.

Sasha tags in Paige to a good reaction from the crowd.

"Now here comes the former two time champion, Paige." Cole calls it. Paige came in the ring, her and Sasha whipped Alexa to the ropes. She bounced off and was met with a hard suplex sending her out the ring. Ellie jumped in the ring and went after both women. "Watch Ellie!" Sasha and Paige ducked, Ellie turns around into a double drop kick from both women that sent her down and rolling out of the ring. "Ellie looked to help Alexa but she payed for it."

Paige kicked up to her feet along with Sasha as the crowd cheers for them.

"For a team that don't get along, Paige and Sasha are doing pretty good." JBL admits.

Alexa and Ellie met by the ramp to recover, Ellie checked her mouth to make sure she wasn't bleeding. She glared at Paige who was begging for them to come back in the ring. Sasha sat on the ropes welcoming them in with a smirk.

Ellie flipped her hair back with a nod, she pulled Alexa with her back around the ring by their corner. She pats her back sending her back in the ring as she got back on the apron.

"I guess they needed a little meeting." Byron jokes.

Alexa slowly got inside the ring as Sasha got back on the apron. Paige shook her hands out as her and Alexa circled around each other, they locked up but Paige pulled her in a head lock. Alexa pushed her off, Paige bounced off the ropes and ducked her clothesline that she threw to shake her up.

This made Alexa turn around, Paige hits her with a sharp kick to the stomach making her hunch over. Paige grabbed a fist full of her hair and hits her with a headbutt that sent her falling back with a flip.

"Ouch!" Cole reacts. "I know that's gotta hurt."

"This is my house!" Paige screams to a loud reaction.

Ellie raised a brow at her words as the amused look she had from earlier had returned.

"She is back." Byron nods.

Alexa stumbled to her feet, Paige grabs and hits her with a knee to the stomach making her fall back down to the mat.

"I wanna address something you said earlier about Ellie, Byron." Cole brought it back up. "After Smackdown, Ellie does seem to be very happy considering eveything that happened."

"A person is trying to move on from their past and you two are playing uno with it." JBL says to them. "You both leave Ellie alone. Maybe she doesn't want to remember that."

"Or maybe that isn't her and she doesn't remember." Cole gives his put in on it.

Alexa reached for Ellie who held her hand out, Paige grabbed Alexa and threw her back by her hair. Paige glared at Ellie who watched her carefully but also amused at her actions.

"The history those two have, almost tore this arena down during their brawls." Cole said. "But JBL we are just saying that Ellie is not acting like she normally would. Things just look funny to her but when that smile drops it's a different story. Her answers to things are shorter or she just answers it with hitting somebody. I just think slowly Ellie is acting un Ellie."

JBL shrugs. "What you said sounds normal to me."

Paige lifted her up, she whipped Alexa into the corner as she went back first. Alexa held her back with a slouch, Paige ran to her but Alexa launched her over top of the ropes.

"Paige over the top here!" Cole says, Paige caught herself to people's relief. Alexa went to throw a punch but Paige blocked it and hit her with one of her own to send her back. Paige turned and had little time to react as Ellie hit her with a high superkick. "My god!"

The crowd was in shock as Paige hit the apron and fell onto the floor. Sasha walked the apron to check on the status of her partner as she shouted something to the ref and Ellie.

"Paige should have known better then that." JBL said. "Ellie just flatlined Paige off the apron."

"You can pretty much say that." Byron agreed with it. "That kick came right out of nowhere to. Ellie is just as dangerous as any woman could get, I swear. You never see what she does coming."

"That's exactly why she is the champion Byron!" JBL praised.

Ellie leaned on the ropes and looks over her shoulder at Paige with a sneaky grin as the ref was getting Sasha back to her corner.

"That smirk means the wheels are turning in her head." Cole points out. "I can assure you that's not good." Alexa walked over holding her face, she looked at Ellie who holds up her hand, Alexa tagged her in to a loud reaction. "Tag made."

"Tag!" The ref calls out. "Get her in the ring Ellie."

"Oh I will." Ellie jumped down.

Alexa slid out behind her, Ellie went over to Paige who was holding the back of her head in pain and trying to get up. Ellie snatched her up by the hair and whipped her to Alexa who dropped and droptoehold Paige face first in the ring post.

Paige laid out on the floor.

"Ooh!" Byron and Cole reacts with the crowd.

"That was just nasty!" Byron says.

Sasha was having a fit on the apron, Ellie laughs lightly as she went over to Paige and picked her up. Ellie threw her back inside the ring and rolled in behind her.

Paige reached for Sasha, Ellie ran and landed on Paige back with double knees to stop her.

"That's one way to stop somebody." JBL says.

Ellie picked up Paige as she got up to her feet. She locked her arms around Paige and hit her with a quick german suplex that sent her over to her and Alexa's corner. Ellie puts her foot agaisnt Paige neck to choke her, she tags in Alexa at the same time.

"Tag again to Alexa." Cole said. Alexa got in the ring, Ellie backed up and whips Alexa to Paige. It looked like Alexa was gonna splash her but she stopped in mid run and smacked her hard across the face. "Oh wow!"

"That's a different move." Byron was amused.

Ellie got back on the apron, Alexa laughs a bit as the crowd had even liked it.

"Come on Paige!" Sasha calls out.

Alexa lifted Paige up, she threw her down face first on the mat. Paige was looking to get up until Alexa stepped on her back, she held onto the ropes and planted a foot on the back of Paige's head. Alexa screams as she uses her foot to hit face Paige on the mat multiple times.

"There is that straight up edge in Alexa Bliss, that fiesty attitude that makes her. Well Little Miss Bliss." Byron says.

The ref counts, Alexa got off her in time. Paige used the ropes to lift herself and rest over the second rope. Alexa walked back over and puts her knee on the back of her neck and adds crazy pressure. This made the ref count as Paige was trying to fight her off, Alexa finally stopped making Paige drop.

"I know the rules ref!" Alexa shouts at him, she flips her hair back.

Alexa tagged in Ellie as she picked Paige up off the mat, Ellie got inside the ring and backed up as Alexa whipped Paige to her. Ellie jumped hitting her with a dropkick, Alexa got out of the ring, Ellie kicked up to her feet to cheers.

"That's how you do that!" Ellie shouts.

"If your gonna do it, do it right is what I guess she was trying to say to Paige and Sasha." JBL points out.

Paige reached for Sasha as Ellie walked over and leaned down by her.

"You reaching for Sasha?" Ellie asks in shock. "Aw, reach for her! Reach for the Boss Paige! She's so far but all you gotta do is reach!"

Paige held the back of her head as she reached for Sasha, Ellie grabbed Paige by the waist and rolled her over into a pin.

"Wait a minute, roll up by the champ!" Cole points.

"One!"

"Two-"

Paige kicked out of it.

"And Paige able to kick out at two." Cole calls it.

Ellie copied Paige reaching for Sasha with a smile, she grabbed her down in a guillotine chokehold.

"There's that strategy, keep the weakest person and keep wearing them down." JBL agreed with the move.

"Very smart." Cole agreed.

Paige went to move but Ellie wrapped her legs around her waist to apply more pressure. "Now Ellie just making it even more worse for her and you can see Paige favoring her injured neck."

"I think Ellie noticed that the minute she kicked Paige off the apron. Paige walked into the lions den out here with her still being hurt." JBL warned.

Byron nodded. "Even I have to agree with that. It's like Ellie and Alexa can smell a weak spot."

"Their not blood hounds Byron." JBL retorts. "But your right, they can." Paige dropped to her knees as Ellie was wearing her down. "Paige might be fading here. Ellie choking her from her neck and adding pressure to her back like that at the same time makes it more harder to breathe. I been in that hold and it is not fun, feels like your pipes are being crushed."

Sasha paced back and forth and was getting the crowd to their feet for Paige. Ellie shook her head when Paige lifted up one leg and was starting to get back to her feet. Paige elbowed her leg, she started doing it repeatedly making Ellie drop both of her legs from her waist.

"Paige still has fight life." Cole points out, Paige grabs a hold of Ellie and hits a suplex that sends her down and creates some space. The crowd got on their feet, Sasha clapped for her and held a hand out eagerly. Alexa was calling for Ellie with her hand out for her. "Who's gonna get to their corner first?" Ellie got to her feet, Paige got up and ran just as Ellie ran towards her and hits with a slingblade to send her back down. "And Ellie again stopping Paige!"

"Beautiful slingblade and again focusing back on that injured neck!" JBL says. Ellie laid on her stomach looking at Paige with a grin as she slowly got to her feet. "That woman is truly dangerous. She picked and chose her time and just when Paige thought she was clear to go, Ellie was there."

Ellie grabs Paige in headlock and backs up with her. "Bye, bye, Sasha! Look how far she is from you now, oh my gosh!"

Alexa tagged Ellie's shoulder and got in the ring, Ellie turned Paige around and kicked her down in their corner. Ellie got out on the apron, Alexa hit a stomp to Paige stomach.

"I swear Alexa and Ellie are so dangerous together." Byron shakes his head. "Their nasty ways make them so dangerous in that ring. I mean, when did Ellie even learn the slingblade?"

Alexa put her hands around Paige's neck and shook her with a scream, the ref counted until she let go and just hauled off and smacked Paige across the face. Paige fell down and crawled out the corner, Alexa got her up and whipped her to the ropes, Paige bounced off and was hit with a clothesline.

Paige rolled over on her back, Alexa hit a back flip into a splash to land on Paige.

"That athleticism of Alexa!" JBL praised it.

Alexa covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Paige got the shoulder up just in time.

"Count faster!" Alexa snaps as she gets up.

Alexa grabbed a fistful of Paige hair, she tagged in Ellie.

"Ellie comes in off the tag and Paige just has not been able to get any offense since that kick from Ellie." Cole said. Ellie took Paige down in a headlock to the mat. "You can call Ellie crazy and not agree with her way of doing things but like John said you can't argue with the success that she has made. Debuted back at Hell in a Cell in 2015 as a member of The Authority, would then go on and be the fourth women to enter the Royal Rumble. Then became the only woman to outlast all twenty nine other men and go head to head with the Game Triple H."

Byron nods. "Something that is still talked about. Ellie would then come back from a small shoulder injury, screw Charlotte out her title and become Diva's Champion. The title was then retired under Ellie as she walked in and out of WrestleMania with the title and has held it ever since."

Paige was still reaching for Sasha as Ellie was keeping her grounded.

"Ellie Brooks has done so much in these coming months and keeps burning the paper of what people say women can't do in this business." JBL said. "Her and the rest of the women back there just keep pushing the limit higher."

Ellie was brought up to her feet by Paige who was getting back to her feet. Paige pushed her off to the ropes, Ellie bounced off and was met with a right hook that sent her stumbling as she was stunned for a second.

Paige quickly ran to her, Ellie leapfrogged over top of her, Paige turns around right into a overhead kick to a loud reaction.

"Wow!" Byron was shocked. "What a move by Ellie. Somebody has been taking crossfit lessons."

"Talk about a combination, did you see that jump?" JBL asks impressed. Ellie flipped back, her hair fell in her face as she laughed a bit. "A leap frog into an overhead kick. That is that unpredictableness we talked about with Ellie." Paige laid out on the mat still feeling the kick. "That was a stinging kick."

Ellie got to her feet holding out her arms with a smile. "Who's house is it?" She shouts as the crowd gave this a loud reaction.

"And there is that cockyness showing in her to." Cole shakes his head. Ellie laughs as she slowly backed up, she quickly ran and pushed Sasha off the ropes with force. "And a cheapshot to Sasha Banks!" The crowd booed this.

Ellie grabbed up Paige, Sasha got back in the ring but was stopped by the ref.

"Are you kidding me right now Ellie?!" Sasha shouts. "No, she started it! Did you not see what she did?"

Ellie threw Paige over in the corner by Alexa, she turned around and teased Sasha who was still being held back. Alexa grabbed Paige by the hair and started forearming her repeatedly which got Sasha more riled up.

"And now Alexa taking advantage of that distraction!" Cole says.

"Oh Sasha you aren't mad yet, watch this." Ellie did her hip taunt to a good reaction from the crowd. "Woo, who's the baddest?"

Sasha got more angry and went to lunge but the ref kept her back, he finally was able to get her out. Alexa stops her attack on Paige and moves away from her.

Ellie laughed waving Sasha off as she turned around. The crowd cheers as Paige made a run for Sasha.

"Paige again trying to make it to her own corner to Sasha, trying to make a tag." Cole said. Paige jumped as Ellie was able to catch her but Paige was still reaching over her. "Trying to get the tag, she is fingertips away!" The cheering got louder as Sasha and her were fingertip close. "She is almost there but Ellie isn't allowing it!"

Ellie threw Paige off her, Paige slid to a stop on her knee and ran back towards her corner where Sasha was waiting. Paige ran right into Ellie who palm/clawed her face and threw her back in a flip to the mat.

"Ellie sending Paige back with force." Byron says, he chuckles. "There is to much strength in that little woman."

"That I agree." JBL laughs. "Just pushing Paige back."

Ellie rammed Paige in the corner, she backed up and ran back to her, Paige hit her with a sharp kick sending her back. Paige elbowed Alexa off the apron as the crowd cheers this on.

"Paige still showing life, she's fighting out of this!" Cole gets excited. "She has to get out that corner!" Ellie was hit with another kick that sent her down by the ropes, Paige quickly crawled out the corner and reached for Sasha. "Go Paige!"

"Paige needs to make it to the Boss." JBL said. The crowd were on their feet as Paige was getting close. "Things are gonna change here if Paige can get a fresh Sasha Banks in this match!"

Ellie quickly ran and grabbed Paige's foot as she hopped up on one leg. Paige hits her with an enziguri kick to everybody's surprise.

"Paige caught Ellie!" Byron says.

Ellie fell back and tagged in Alexa, Paige leaps and tags in Sasha at the same time to a huge pop from the crowd.

"Tag made!" Cole exclaims. Sasha and Alexa got in the ring and ran to each other. "Here's Sasha and here comes Alexa Bliss!" Sasha ducked Alexa right and came back hitting her with a hard clothesline, she got back up hitting her with another one. "Sasha exploding out of the corner, taking out Alexa with clotheslines!"

Alexa got back up, Sasha dropkicked her back down.

Sasha jumps back up hyped. "Who's the baddest huh?!" She yells to the crowd who cheers loudly behind her.

"The Boss is feeling it." Byron said.

Alexa pulls herself up, Sasha ran to her, Alexa put up her legs to block her but Sasha grabbed them.

Sasha shook her head. "Don't think so!"

Alexa tried to protest, Sasha threw both legs into the ropes and hits her with a forearm to send her down.

"Oh!" Cole reacts. "What a forearm!"

JBL chuckles. "I am telling yah."

Sasha got her in position, she holds the ropes and jumps up hitting her with the double knees to a loud reaction.

"Knees to the midsection!" Cole calls the action.

Sasha rolled Alexa over and covered her. "Cover by Sasha, hooks both legs."

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Ellie grabbed Sasha by the foot and dragged her out the ring.

"And Ellie breaking up the pin!" Cole says.

Sasha stood back as it was her and Ellie face to face.

"Make a move crazy, come on!" Sasha hyped her up.

Ellie glares, she ran to her but Sasha ducked making Ellie run right into a superkick from Paige to a huge reaction.

"Ellie paid for it!" Cole exclaims.

"Whoo, man!" Byron reacts. "Talk about payback from earlier."

Ellie was laid face first on the floor out cold.

"That is gonna leave a serious mark!" JBL said.

Sasha patted her head. "Now that's how you do that!"

"Paige cleaned her clot." Cole jokes.

"You aren't kidding, poor Ellie." JBL chuckles.

Sasha got back in the ring, Alexa grabbed and rolled her up.

"One!"

"Two-"

Sasha kicked out of it, both girls got to their feet. Alexa went to kick her but Sasha grabbed her foot, Alexa pleaded hoping on one leg.

"Alexa got caught." Cole warns, Sasha hit her with a high knee. "Oh what a knee!"

Alexa stumbles back.

"Oh it's about get worse." Byron says as Sasha went behind her and hits her with a backstabber. "What I tell you!"

Sasha rolled Alexa over into the Banks Statement as Alexa reached but Sasha had it locked in good.

"Alexa Bliss in the Banks Statement!" Cole exclaims, Ellie tried to slide in the ring but Paige grabbed her ankle and yanked her back out to hit the floor. Alexa gives up and taps out to a huge reaction from the crowd. "And Alexa taps out!"

The bell rung, Sasha's theme hits as the crowd cheers.

"Here are your winners by submission, Paige and Sasha Banks!" Lillian announces.

Sasha lets her go, she picks Alexa up and throws her out the ring, Ellie caught her as they both fell back down. Paige slid in the ring behind her.

The camera showed a glimpse backstage where it showed Charlotte and Dana watching in the interview area.

"Sasha Banks is on a roll. She isn't going to the back of the line anytime soon." Cole says.

"The Boss is back!" JBL agrees.

Sasha got on the ropes and leaned over them. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere! You will face me in this ring again Brooks, believe it!"

"Be so good, they can't ignore you. Sasha preaches it and that message was just sent to the champion and to Charlotte." Byron said. "Sasha promised that one of them were gonna tap tonight. It may have not been Ellie but it was one of them and that's all that matters."

Ellie snatched her title from the ref as she helped Alexa up and backed up the ramp. Paige and Sasha celebrated as they raised their hands to a loud reaction from the crowd. Alexa glared at the ring as she held onto the back of her head and used Ellie to keep herself up.

"Sasha silencing Ellie and Alexa tonight, gotta give an assist to Paige for being her partner tonight." Cole continues. "Both Paige and Sasha giving Ellie and Alexa a taste of their own medicine tonight."

The two of them backed up the ramp with a frown.

"You signed your papers Paige!" Ellie points, Sasha and Paige just waved them off with smirks like her and Alexa would do. She cracked a sarcastic smile as she nodded. "Oh that's funny. You'll see who's laughing by the end of this, both of you will!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _That match was awesome! Ellie was right to tell the guys to get out #RAW_

 _Ellie and Alexa both had what was coming to them #RAW_

 _Paige was the secret partner, I wonder who will be it next #RAW_

 _Say what you want but it doesn't change the fact that Ellie and Alexa dominated half that match #RAW_

 _Sasha is coming back for Ellie and so is Charlotte #RAW_

 _Did anybody else notice the moves Ellie was using, or was it just me? #RAW_

 _I agree with Byron, why is Ellie so happy? #RAW_

 _Ellie and Alexa are bad asses, end of story #RAW_

 _That was a straight K-O kick from Paige, payback does hurt #RAW_

 _The Boss isn't going anywhere, YES! #RAW_

 _You still gotta love Ellie and Alexa #RAW_

 _Ellie just moves so fast, I love that woman when she wrestles #RAW She is the AntiQueen of WWE_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Seth Rollins as he got a loud reaction from the crowd.

He was leaned against the wall next to a dressing room door with his arms crossed. His match with Cena was next but he had to take care of something before he actually went out there.

"This is really stupid." Ellie calls out from inside the dressing room.

"No it's not, are you done?" Seth questions.

"Yeah I'm done you as-"

"Don't finish that, just get out here." Seth leans up. The door opens as Ellie stepped out with a groan making him smirk with an approved nod. "See, now that looks better."

The camera panned over to show her new outfit. Instead of the pocketed, black, cargo pants, they were the same gray color as Seth tights instead. She had them stuffed inside the same combat boots as she wore a SR short sleeved t-shirt with a deep cut to show her cleavage a bit. The shirt was made cropped as she wore the same gloves and her hair was now brushed up in a neat pony tail.

Ellie sighs. "This is really stupid. Why did I have to change?"

"You had to change because what you had on earlier was just stupid and I do not need to relive those dumb memories. Those shirts were hideous anyway and we could have done better then that." Seth says. "And another reason is because I was letting you out until you did."

"Hey if I was just a little smaller I could have fit through that vent and you would have been in big trouble." Ellie points, the crowd laughed. "And you pulled such a punk move, you know I'm still sore from my match."

Seth looked at her crazy. "It was still a hassle getting you in there."

Ellie waved it off. "I barely fought back."

"You almost slapped out my filling Ellie." Seth points to his mouth, the crowd laughed at them.

"I was actually trying to so that shouldn't count." Ellie shook her head.

Seth was about to say something but shook his head. "You know what, whatever. I don't need this right now, I got a match to go to. Now are you for once coming or are you gonna ditch me again?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, come on." She goes to walk but stop when something came to mind. "Actually you go on ahead. I'll be out there a little later, I have to handle something first."

Seth brows furrowed. "Handle what? And wait, before you go off to who knows where I got a question for you."

"What?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Out there with all that crap going on. When I said I was this close to getting rid of you, what did you mean when you said your not mines to get rid of?" Seth questions.

Ellie knots her brows together as she turns to fully look at him. "What? I didn't say anything like that."

"Yes you did, I heard you." Seth retorts. "I heard you say it."

"Well you heard wrong, why would I say that?" Ellie questions. "Doesn't make sense...even though it's true." She mumbled.

Seth snapped his head to her. "What?"

"Hm?" Ellie replies. "Oh I said it doesn't make sense."

"What did you say after that." Seth gave her a look, Ellie looked at him dumbfounded. "You just-whatever. I don't have time for this."

"I know you don't, you never do." Ellie smirks with a headshake. "And you never want to have time for it."

Seth shook his head. "I'll see you out there, maybe, maybe not." He waved it off. "When you stop being crazy then you can come out there."

Ellie watched him go with a confused look. It shortly turned up into a smirk as she watched him go out the corner of her eye.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That girl is up to something #RAW_

 _That smirk says all kind of evil #RAW_

 _Is Ellie actually being herself? That last personality could really just be her #RAW_

 _No Seth! Have time for it, something ain't right with that woman #RAW_

 _It's like a scary movie and we are just waiting for Ellie to strike or whatever happen to happen #RAW_

 _I got a feeling we are gonna get the name of whoever this personality is at the Draft or after Battleground #RAW_

 _Seth for once you may need to pay crazy some mind buddy #RAW_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Paige was talking to one of the new female interviewers backstage.

Their interview was cut short when Paige saw somebody walk over to them. This made her smile drop into a glare as she stared at the person.

"What the heck do you want?" Paige questioned.

Ellie went to talk but saw the interviewer still standing there, she did a double take and looked back at her. "Get out of here."

The girl puts her hands up in defense and left, Paige rubbed the back of her neck but kept her eyes on Ellie.

"You really got a lot of nerve." Paige snaps.

Ellie watched the interviewer go, she slowly looked back to Paige and smiled. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said you have a lot of nerve. What, you didn't get enough out there when I knocked your lights out huh?" Paige questions with a smile. Ellie stared at her amused but the look in her eyes was far from it. "Now I don't really pay attention to what you do but shouldn't you be getting on Seth Rollins nerves somewhere? Go annoy him before I finished what I started out there."

Ellie raised a brow. "What did you start? Oh wait you mean you coming out there to help Sasha? I hope that's what you meant because as I can recall, just like the last time when we were in a ring together. You were still flat on your back but you and that fake pimp of a boss got lucky."

"You just can't admit when somebody's has your number can yah?" Paige questions. "Look I would love to stand here with you but obviously it's a reason you are here, so where is Alexa? She coming out from behind to attack me, hmm?" Ellie tilted her head with a confused smile. "Or do you have a bat behind your back to hit me with." Paige scoffs. "Because lord knows you can't do things on your own. And being the crazy little witch you are your going to take the fact that you and Alexa lost tonight and take it out on me. Did I get your plan right?"

"Nope." Ellie pouts with a headshake. "That isn't the reason I'm mad Paige. But I really do pray you have good insurance."

Paige was about to say something until Ellie knocked her hard across the side of her face as she fell on the ground. Ellie jumped on Paige and started unloading on her with fast and hard forearms as Paige was trying to fight back. She was able to get her foot under her and kick her off.

Ellie got to her feet, she blocks Paige punch and gives her hard knees to the midsection repeatedly. She landed her elbow hard into the back of Paige injured neck that sent her down in pain. Paige held her neck with a cry of pain, Ellie backed up, she lets out a scream and hits a sharp kick under Paige chin to send her out cold to the floor.

Paige rolled over on the floor, Ellie stood over her with a smile as she slowly shook her head down at her. Ellie dragged Paige by the hair to the door.

"Let's go for a little walk krumpet, just you and me." Ellie says as the camera followed the two of them out the door into the parking lot, Paige was trying to fight but Ellie continued drag her. Ellie got to the edge of the way where all the cars were parked on the lower level and looks down. "Ooh that is a really long fall if you see it from here."

Paige got back up and started fight back. Ellie got loose and ducked her hit, she spun hitting her with a roundhouse kick that sent her to the ground. Paige held the back of her neck but was quickly yanked up again, Ellie grabbed a good hold of her and threw her off and onto one of the cars below. People who were backstage saw this screamed and yelled in shock as others ran off for help.

The mirror to the windshield was shattered as Paige laid splattered over the top of it. Ellie sat on the edge and swung her legs with an unreadable blank look. Paige coughed trying to move a bit but her neck and body was to in pain to even try and get up.

"Oh, so you are still alive?" Ellie jumped down. "Whoo that was close, I thought I killed you for a second. Believe me Paige I was crying on the inside."

Ellie grabbed Paige by her ankle and drags her off, she grabs her by the throat and throws her back against the car. Paige hits with a scream, she slides down the car and onto the ground holding her neck as she kicked the ground in pain.

This made Ellie look at her with fake sympathy as she got down on her knees and crawled over to her. Ellie leaned back against the car with Paige upper body rested against her chest. She hugged Paige's head and rested her cheek against her head with a slight laugh.

"You poor thing, and you know none of this would have happened if you would have stayed out my business. I didn't mind that you came back sweetheart but you came back and you chose the wrong team." Ellie sighs shaking her head, she runs her fingers through Paige hair. "See I don't know who you thought I was Paige but I can assure you that you are very wrong. And do you wanna know a little secret?" She asks happily. "Did you know that a demon can hide better then anybody, which is why you never know who your talking to or who your trusting." Ellie laughs slightly. "I am only gonna warn you once. If you team with Sasha Banks ever again, I am going to break you. Then I'm gonna send what's left of ya to that little mexicana boyfriend you got." Ellie smiled, she giggled shaking her head. "So keep your nose out my business or you won't have to worry about your nose, or any other body parts for that matter. Do you understand me lovely, hm?" She grips Paige hair and looks down at her. "I-am-not-the-one. Remember that!"

Ellie laughs letting Paige limp body drop to the ground.

Security along with some doctors came running over yelling at Ellie. A couple of refs had to assist them, Ellie got up but not before landing one more hard kick to Paige that made them grab and pull her back.

Ellie got out of their grip and puts her hands up in defense.

"You done enough Ellie! Leave her alone, that's enough!" One of the backstage guys yells at her.

Ellie smiles as she waves lowly at Paige. "It was nice meeting you Paigey love. Remember what I said when you wake up."

"Go Ellie!" The refs points.

"I'm going, I'm going, don't be so pushy. It's not like I killed her." Her voice had a small accent to it, she walks off with an eye roll. Ellie smiles over her shoulder to look back at the damage. She looked back ahead and let's out a giggle to herself as she scoffed. "These fools just never learn..."

* * *

 **That was the second part of RAW! Wonder how Sasha will react to Paige getting attacked? Seth questioning Ellie who is playing dumbfounded. And the mean side of Ellie has officially returned as you can see but she is a bit different. Is Ellie slowly changing like Cole said? Not only that but I am SO EXCITED CANDICE LERAE is in the Mae Young Classic, I knew she would get up there sooner or later. Of course that means Candice will be more in the story down the line and I can't wait. If you haven't seen what that girl can do then you should look up her matches with girls and guys and see for yourself. I also have a update on my bestfriends story coming soon, it's taking a little longer since she is on vacation but I do have a title for you guys. The title of her book will be called 'Heart Full of Bullets'. Of course I will be the first to tell you when it's out and promote it and guess who will be apart, Candice! and my OC Ellie is gonna play in it but not as you think. Picture the rest of these stories when people take one OC like Dean Ambrose and use him in different ways, same with Ellie. This story will not be like mine but I trust my OC in her hand as an off story character and I think it's gonna be fun, Ellie won't be paired with Seth in that story that I do know but it is somebody you all are familiar with but of course it's not Finn. So pretty much any past that Ellie and Finn had except being friends in her story doesn't exist. That is all I'm allowed to tell you, but leave a review and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	119. Blue Eyes, Tell No Lies

**Authors Note- Thanks for leaving reviews for the last chapter, I'm happy to see we are at 1,149 reviews already. Soon we will be at 1,200 and it's all because of you guys for leaving me reviews all the time! Like I said before my readers keep me writing and are the reason I work so hard on my story, when it comes to things off screen and MOST of all on screen because that's why I really started this. We are three RAW's and two Smackdown's away from the WWE Draft. I still agreed to show the off screen reactions for this as well so don't worry about that. But again I will say that after this Draft, Ellie will be very different and I'm not just talking about because of Finn Balor. That's the only hint I can give you for now but back to the story we go!"**

* * *

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Sasha stormed down the hall with an angered expression. People were moving out her way as others tried their best to keep their distance from her.

Stephanie was shown on the phone a little ways ahead.

"Hey, hey Stephanie!" Sasha calls to her. "Stephanie I have to talk to you right now." She approached her.

Stephanie turned around with a stern gaze. "I'm going to call you back." Sasha glares as she contiued to stare her down. Once she lowered the phone, Stephanie turned her attention to her. "Now can I help you Sasha?"

"You damn right you can. Are you just gonna let Ellie do something like that to Paige?" Sasha questions. "Ellie literally just assaulted that girl and threw her onto a car and let me guess, you won't do anything?" Stephanie gives a shrug. "Well somebody needs to. I'm sick of that girl walking around here like she is untouchable and the only reason she is, is because Alexa is behind her somewhere. The same goes for Charlotte and her so called protege Dana Brooke, the girls back here are sick of it and so am I."

Stephanie heard her out with a nod. "Okay Sasha, you have a point. What Ellie did to Paige was very hard to watch and a vicious side that I say I haven't seen in a while. But since you feel the way then I will do this for you. Next week you will go one on one with Dana Brooke and if you can beat her then I will get a match with Charlotte." Sasha nods as she was going to take it. "But also, since you seem to still have a big grudge against Ellie and Alexa then I will give you a chance to go after both of them. At Battleground it will be the WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks and Alexa Bliss versus Sasha Banks and a partner of your choosing. In a women's tag team match." The crowd cheers loudly. "So Sasha I am giving you permission to go find somebody, or even anybody for that matter to team with you. Although considering after what Ellie just did to Paige I doubt you will find somebody to get near you after that." Sasha fist clenched as she glared at her. Stephanie was about to walk off but stopped and back tracked. "Oh yeah Sasha one more thing. If you don't find a partner for Battleground the match will still happen. I guess it will just turn into a two on one handicap match." Sasha rolls her eyes as Stephanie smirks. "You enjoy that and don't you ever interrupt me while I'm on the phone again. But good luck at Battleground. You will surely need it."

Stephanie puts her phone back to her ear as she walks off with a proud look.

Sasha held her shoulder with a head shake as she looks down with frustration.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Dang Stephanie, that's a little harsh #RAW_

 _Tag team match at Battleground but the Boss has to find a partner, who is she gonna get? #RAW_

 _I say Sasha go gets Bayley but then how would Ellie feel about that, her and Ellie are friends to #RAW_

 _Oooh things are getting heated but I love that idea for a women's match #RAW_

 _Sasha wanted Charlotte and Ellie and she's got them, well kinda #RAW_

 _Stephanie told her she can get anybody, better go to NXT Sasha #RAW_

 _Who is crazy enough to really team with her after the way Ellie just dragged Paige lol, I wouldn't #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Hahaha! Oh that's real smart Sasha, get yourself in a tag match without a partner. Brilliant idea, I tip my hat to you love #MakesMyJobEasier_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie walked down the hall with her title on her shoulders as she was looking around for somebody.

She stops one of the backstage hands. "You seen AJ?"

"Dressing room." He points.

"Good boy." Ellie pats his cheek, the crowd laughs as she now starts marching down the hall.

Even though she didn't get a chance to go out there and see Seth match up close, she had caught the ending backstage. It shocked her to see that The Club walked down there to distract John Cena and allowed Seth to pick up the win against him. Of course it was a good thing and Ellie knew that meant that the match was now just going to be a Fatal Four way or kept the same as a Triple threat.

"Excuse me Ellie." Charlie tried to get a moment of her time. "Do you think we can get your reaction about the match Stephanie just made for you at Battleground. And of course what happened out there with The Club as well?"

"I'll answer you when I get some answers." Ellie says continuing to walk as she was approaching the room. "But everything is fine, I'm fine. I am just going to talk to AJ really quick. You know brother to sister, phenomenal to amazing." Ellie kicks open The Club door. "AJ have you gone completely mashugana!"

The crowd laughed at her, Ellie marched in the room closing the door behind her with a slam. Charlie watched with wide eyes as she slowly backed away when she heard yelling.

 _ **'Camera inside the room'**_

"Whoa, whoa, what are you yelling at us for?" Karl questions. "We did your little boyfriend a favor."

"Yeah, relax." AJ motions her hands for her to calm down. "What did you want him to loose or something?"

Ellie drew back, her eyes darted side to side as she scoffed. "N-No. Of course I didn't."

Luke eyes turned to slits. "You little sneak, you wanted him to loose."

"No I didn't. Maybe a DQ would have been better since he's been asking for it." Ellie waves it off. "But that isn't why I am upset at you three. I get you didn't want Cena apart of the match but couldn't you let it slide this time. I was looking forward to that, what I'm not looking forward to is hearing Seth bragging about this when I find him. You just messed up what I had going and so did Sasha but you know what, that's fine, that's okay. I always have plan B's and C's."

AJ raised a brow. "And those are?"

"I don't know yet." Ellie shakes her head, the crowd laughs at her. "Look I just want to know next time you guys are coming out there when it comes to him. I thought you were gonna attack him or something which scared me a little."

"Can't say we didn't think about it." Karl shrugs.

Ellie rolls her eyes. "Thank you for your honesty."

"Look, these two have something they wanna say to you to." AJ lightly slaps Karl's chest. "Go on."

Ellie puts a hand in her pocket as she looks at them waiting to hear.

"Well me and Gallows have been talking and we just want to apologize for the things we said to you when Seth came back." Karl says, Ellie looks down with a nod. "You know we are just use to having you as our girl and with us. It just threw us off a bit that you were gonna be around him."

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "That's the only reason we said those things El. I mean come on your The Clubs baby girl." Ellie chuckles, AJ smiled and gave a nod in agreement. "We just didn't want anybody taking you from us."

Ellie tilts her head at them with a smile. "When the hell would anybody take me away from the three of you?"

"That's true." AJ nodded.

"So were forgiven?" Karl asks.

"Yes you are." Ellie says. "I would hug you but you guys know how much I don't like that crap. Your always going to be my guys, it's just sometimes I have to smack you silly. We're a family ya know, and sometimes family fight. The best ones always do but we bounce back after a while." Karl fived her as Luke gave a nod, Ellie smiles. "Well I'm gonna let you finish getting ready for your match AJ." She goes to leave.

AJ nodded but did a quick take. "Hey, hold up a second." Ellie turns around, he got closer to stare her in her face.

"Dude, personal bubble." Ellie says.

"Your eyes." AJ points out.

"They are gorgeous, I know, thank you." Ellie dismissed it. "See you guys and thanks for giving cross fit jesus a bigger head by the way. Good luck against Dean, AJ!" She walked out.

Karl brows furrowed. "Well that wasn't weird. She does have nice eyes."

"That was not what I was gonna say." AJ continued to watch in the direction Ellie left in. "I was gonna say her eyes are blue..."

Luke looked confused along with Karl, AJ stern look didn't change.

"I-Is that bad?" Karl finally ask not really sure himself.

AJ sighed. "No, not for us it isn't." He walked away to finish getting ready for his match.

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Ellie had her belt on her shoulders as she dusted off with a smile. Her eyes casted up when she saw somebody walking up to her.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" Ellie raised a brow.

Dean came into view with his belt. "Yeah, I usually just wander around until I make my way out there. It's how I pump myself up."

Ellie scoffs. "Something is really wrong with you."

"Your, your not just figuring that out are you?" Dean questions.

"No Dean." Ellie shakes her head. "Knew it since I met you."

"Good, see this is why we are here." Dean motions between them, Ellie chuckled with a head shake. "Were here."

"Is us being here the reason you keep flirting with me when we are supposed to be friends?" Ellie questions.

"Well, no." Dean says. "That's just because I get a kick out of making that little weasel you call a boyfriend mad. No offense."

"Eh none taken, I call him worse." Ellie waved it off.

Dean smiled. "Another reason your my favorite women's wrestler back here." Ellie smirks. "But another reason is because I just can't help it. That's really how me and you get along."

"That's true." Ellie nodded. "His reactions to things are hilarious but try dialing it down a notch. I get tired of hearing him complain about it. One more time and I'm gonna shove a cactus down his throat."

"We back on the dial tone thing aren't we?" Dean asks. "And geez, that cactus thing sounds a little fun."

"No we are not back on that." Ellie points. "Now I mean it, cool it with the friend flirting."

"Yes mam." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault though."

Ellie sighs. "I swear you men never think anything is your fault."

"Oh come on, don't put that on me." Dean shakes his head. "You know this is why I for one don't really like the relationship thing. I'm telling you it's like a roller coaster which is why I would never be with a stripper either."

Ellie brows furrowed, she shook her head. "I'm really gonna hate myself for asking this but how is a roller coaster like being with a stripper?"

Dean hummed a chuckle with a smirk. "Because just like a roller coaster they can go up and down on you at the same time."

"Oh my gosh." Ellie palms her face to hide her laugh. She drops her hand with a point. "Get, get out of here Dean."

Dean puts his hands up in defense. "You asked."

"And I regret it." Ellie nodded. "I'm going to go find Seth and you, you need to go find a therapist." Ellie pats his shoulder as she walks around him.

"Get the glasses and the outfit Ellie and I'm never missing a session." Dean follows her.

"Dean." Ellie warns.

Dean sighed. "Sorry, what can I say. It's in my jeans."

"And that's where it's gonna stay." Ellie says back to him.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Seth was sitting at the commentator's table as he watched the hyped match between AJ Styles and Dean Ambrose. The match was going back and forth between both men but AJ was now in control. John Cena was already out so if AJ won then it would be a fatal four way as the pressure was now all on Ambrose.

"Dean Ambrose. The man who Stephanie McMahon says she is embarrassed and mortified because he is WWE Champion." Cole says.

"Makes two." Seth agreed.

Dean hits AJ with a fisherman suplex into a pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

AJ kicks out.

"Almost had him, so close, near fall." Cole says.

Dean gets up and lifts AJ up by the back of the tights with a warning from the ref.

"If your a proud employee of the company like I am I think your all embarrassed with the fact that Dean Ambrose is the WWE Champion." JBL gives his input.

Byron shrugs. "Ellie Brooks who is the girlfriend of Seth Rollins down there doesn't seem to mind and actually congratulates him."

"You just had to bring it up." Seth glared over at him. "I knew it would be you."

"I knew it would be him to Seth." JBL shakes his head.

Byron puts his hands up in defense. "Hey I'm just saying that Ellie is one of the other people that doesn't mind it or think it's that bad. Dean Ambrose is an okay guy."

"He's a lunatic Byron." JBL retorts.

"Thank you JBL." Seth agrees.

AJ flips out of the suplex posiotin and hits a sharp kick to Dean's leg. He unloads on him with quick jabs and hits him with a spinning back fist but Dean was blocking some with his forearms.

Dean grabs AJ by the back of the neck and hits him with a neckbreaker to a reaction from the crowd.

"Neckbreaker by Ambrose!" Cole called it as Dean covers him. "Is it enough to put Styles away?"

"One!"

"Two!"

AJ kicks out again to the dismay of Dean.

"Almost had him!" Cole says.

Seth looked over at Byron. "And another thing, I mean can you imagine this guy representing our company Byron."

"Well he does represent it." Byron points out.

"No I'm talking real life representation, can you see him on the Today Show?" Seth questions.

"It's a corporate embarrassment Byron." JBL says. "And Ellie doesn't really like Dean Ambrose. She just puts up with him and if you ask me she should have him arrested."

"Now that I agree with." Seth says. "He is just stalking her at this point and he needs to know his place. I made it very clear to every guy back there that the title and her belong to me. Dean Ambrose is the only one that refuses to get that and insteads trys to flirt with her, while I'm right there."

"Highly disrespectful." JBL shakes his head.

Dean was making his way to the top ropes as people had got off their seats to watch. AJ ran over to him, Dean jumped off with a roll through, he turned around as AJ came to him and hooks his arms. Dean takes him down in a backslide pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

AJ got out of it.

"A kickout by AJ! And actually Seth a lot of people are saying now that you do have Ellie that you aren't treating her right." Cole puts in. "You blame her for matches you sometime loose. Never really wanna take her advice and you even said on Smackdown you were gonna teach her how to be a real champion."

"Not to mention you two argue every chance you get." Byron said.

"You two are so quick to judge, that is how Ellie and Seth Rollins came to be. That is team Rollie." JBL defends. "The hate and love relationship that they have."

"Well I don't know about love JBL." Seth stops him. "But yes Byron that is how we operate."

"So you don't love Ellie Brooks?" Cole questions.

Seth stumbles with a reply as Dean rolled up AJ but AJ managed to kickout again.

"I mean I care about her if that's what your asking." Seth said.

"A lot of people will argue with that to." Byron nods.

"Seriously, who are these people?" Seth asks.

Byron shrugs. "People backstage, fans. But what I mean here Seth, have you actually paid any attention to Ellie in these past weeks or noticed anything off?"

Seth shrugs. "She seems pretty normal."

"Seth even I have to say something about that." JBL agrees. "Ellie threw a woman off the loading edge in the parking lot onto a car. Her attitude and overall mean streak is just getting worse, Paige was an example of that tonight."

"Look Ellie has her moments where she can be just straight up crazy. I saw her little changes before, this is nothing new to me. Your talking about Paige, my first day back she chased me with a bat trying to kill me." Seth defends. "I don't think it's anything wrong with her. Ellie is fine and if she wasn't then she would tell me."

"Yeah, 'Ellie' might tell you." Cole says her name with emphases.

The match between AJ and Dean continued back and forth as the crowd were cheering both guys on.

Ellie walked out from the back to cheers from the crowd.

"Crazy match and speaking of crazy, there's our WWE Women's Champion." Byron points out.

Ellie had on her fitted half hoodie zipped halfway up as she made her way down the ramp with her title on her shoulders. Seth had a nervous look on his face as he remembered everything he was just saying and wondering if she heard any of it.

"I was wondering when she was gonna come back out here." JBL says happily. "The Anti Queen of WWE has come back on out."

Ellie had a hand in her pocket as she walks around the ring with a smile. "Your doing great in their AJ! You to Dean!"

"Months later and she still doesn't know who to cheer for." Seth throws a hand up.

Ellie went over to the commentators table with a wave.

"Looks like the Women's Champion is joining us here with Seth Rollins. The woman who along with Alexa Bliss will be taking on Sasha Banks and a partner of her choice at Battleground." Cole said as Ellie picked up a headset making Seth look up.

"Yeah but right now we got team Rollie on commentary here. Welcome Champ!" JBL shakes her hand.

"Aw JBL, now you know just for you I give you a hug." Ellie reaches over and gives him a hug with a light pat to the back. She pulled back and sent a wave to Cole and Byron as she put her title on the table. "Fellas, it's always a pleasure to join you guys over here."

"Great to have you Ellie, we didn't know you were coming but can get you a chair." Byron says.

Ellie waves it off. "Oh no need." She sat sideways on the lap of Seth to a reaction from the crowd, Ellie props her legs over his and wraps an arm around his neck. Seth looks at her shocked making Ellie smile with a raised brow.

"Well that's another way to sit." Cole chuckles.

Ellie giggled before turning her attention back to Seth. "What's the matter with you? Your acting like I came out here to hurt you or something. Ease up."

"Says to the girl that threw a woman off a ledge onto a car?" Seth questions.

"But I was totally at peace while doing so." Ellie holds up a finger. "See the difference there?"

Seth shook his head at her, he looked back but his eyes went into slits when he noticed her eyes blue again. His attention slowly went back to the match as what he saw would be addressed another time.

Dean started getting back to his feet and landing rights to AJ.

"So Ellie, who are you rooting for in this match?" JBL asks.

Ellie shrugs. "Either of them winning is fine with me."

"No, we need Ambrose to win." Seth retorts.

"Is your name Ellie?" Ellie questions.

"Is yours?" Seth jokes.

"No." Ellie says with a small laugh as she shook her head. Seth gave her a funny look. "But seriously he was still talking to me. Like I said JBL, I don't mind who wins. It will be a great match either way but I think Dean has a shot at beating AJ."

Seth rolls his eyes. "I bet you do."

"Jealousy has never looked better." Ellie smirks at him. "Still upset about earlier?"

"Oh shutup." Seth looked back ahead. "No one is jealous of him, he just needs to know his place."

Ellie rolls her eyes. "He isn't the only one."

"What was that?" Seth looks back at her.

"I said your hair smells nice." Ellie buried her face in the crook of his neck with a laugh.

Seth shook his head. "Do you guys see what I put up with? This right here, this."

AJ hooked Deans leg when he got him down for a pin as Seth watched on intesnly.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Dean kicked out, both guys got to their feet as Dean had slugged AJ with a right hook. AJ stumbled forward but retaliated with a pele kick that sent Dean stumbling back. Dean fell back into the ropes and came back with a huge lariat that turned AJ inside out and sent both of them down.

"Cover him, cover him." Seth cheers. "Come on!" He stops and looks up when he saw Gallows and Anderson walking down the ramp. Ellie looks up and wasn't really shocked to see them coming out there giving that they told her ahead of time. "No, no, guys. What is this? No, no, no, Ellie go call them off, go do something."

Ellie raised a brow. "I think we both know that dogs don't listen. You and Sasha Banks are living proof of that theory."

"Are you kidding me right now, you choose the worse times to argue." Seth says to her.

Dean stands up, he looks back when he saw the two of them coming down and turned his attention to them.

"I'm guessing you knew nothing about this Ellie?" Byron asks.

"Not at all, they are grown men and do what they want." Ellie shrugs. "Nothing I can really do."

AJ takes adevantage of the distraction and drops Dean with a suplex and covers him. Seth continued to disagree with how things were looking and begging Dean to kick out.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Dean kicked out to cheers as Seth claps for this.

Ellie drops her legs to sit up and watch as she had a feeling how things were about to go. AJ created some space as he crawled over to the apron.

The crowd got on their feet with cheers when Cena came running down the ramp towards Gallows and Anderson.

"Whoa, whoa, look who it is." Byron points out.

"Totally called it." Ellie chuckled.

Cena came down and started fighting with Gallows and Anderson as this made AJ roll back in the ring. Gallows received the last hard punch that sent him down on the ramp by Anderson.

"They costed him an opportunity to." JBL reminds.

AJ got to his feet as he glared at him and held his arms out. "I'm in here, come on."

Cena points behind him.

"My poor baby AJ." Ellie sighs.

Dean grabbed AJ from behind and rolled him through and back to his feet, he locked him in position and hits Dirty Deeds.

"Ambrose with Dirty Deeds!" Cole calls it.

"He's got it!" JBL says.

"Yes!" Seth cheers for this. "Yes, yes, that is it!"

Dean turned him over and covered him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell rung as Dean's theme hit.

Seth stood making Ellie get up, he claps for Dean for once actually proud of something he did. "Fantastic."

"Here is your winner of this match, WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose." Lillian announces.

Cena gives this a hand clap as he had got on the apron.

"Guess you dodged a bullet there Seth." Byron says.

"Absoloutley, absoloutley." Seth continues to clap. "Fantastic."

"Got any other words in that vocab?" Ellie smirks.

"Absolutely and you hush." Seth says, Ellie playfully rolled her eyes. "I really never thought I be this happy to see John Cena."

"Eh, you won't be seeing him for long I bet." Ellie says.

Gallows and Anderson snatched down Cena from off the apron making him go face first.

"Whoa." Seth did a double take.

"Anderson and Gallows now, attacking Cena from behind." Cole said.

Dean music stopped as he had looked back from celebrating to see this. AJ had rolled out and stumbled around the ring towards Cena, Gallows and Anderson. Dean got down with his title as he looked ready to go out there and give him a hand.

Seth threw off his headset and ran for the ring.

"And here he goes." Ellie sighs taking hers off.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Cole watches, Seth slides in and turns Dean around before hitting him with a Pedigree. Cena was brawling with all three members of The Club going up near the ramp. "And now Cena, Anderson and Gallows, fighting away on the ramp. AJ Styles getting involved as well."

"It's only so much you can do with a three on one assault once again from The Club." Byron retorts.

Ellie got inside the ring as she looked ahead to see Karl and Luke hit Cena with the Boot of Doom on the stage and send him down on his back. AJ walked over to stand over to taunt and tease a fallen Cena.

Seth picked up the WWE title and holds it as he was next to Ellie watching what had just happened to Cena. Ellie looked back at Dean, she saw him coming to a little bit and was about to go see if he was alright. Seth drops the title and beats her to Ambrose as he yanked him up with a smirk.

"And Seth Rollins isn't done yet, he's gonna make the champ pay." Cole says. Seth hits another Pedigree on Dean making Ellie roll her eyes.

Seth snatches the title back up and turns Dean around on his back to stand over top of him. He plants his foot on the side of Dean's face and pose making Ellie glare at him with her arms folded across her chest.

The Club stood tall over Cena as Seth stood over Dean to a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

Ellie looked between both scenes and scoffed to herself. "Men."

Seth laid Dean's title over him as he shouts down at him. "How do you like it getting attacked from behind huh? Not very fun is it, not very fun. Two strikes earlier, two pedigrees, I warned you to keep your distance when it comes to her!" He points down at him.

"The triple threat match is in tact but Rollins makes a statement tonight as do Styles, Anderson and Gallows." Cole said.

Seth held his arms out. "Who's the man around here huh?"

Ellie continued leaning back on the ropes behind him as she smirked a bit with a slow headshake. "You are the man...for now."

The camera showed Seth and The Club standing tall before going off the air.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I fan girled just a little when Ellie sat on Seth's lap #RAW_

 _Come on Club really, and then Seth laying out Dean #RAW_

 _Ellie did not looked impressed, she for once looked mad #RAW_

 _That's how the man does it, they have their problems but keep your distance from Ellie #RAW_

 _They are so cute, Team Rollie! #RAW_

 _Seth's a liar, he loves Ellie and he knows it #RAW_

 _Seth was so scared when Ellie came out there, I thought she heard everything to and was going to hit him #RAW_

 _The girl is basically smacking him with signs in his face, Seth that ain't Ellie! #RAW_

 _Ellie just adittmeted she isn't Ellie and Seth still thinks this is a joke. Whoever that is, I don't think she likes Seth lol #RAW_

 _Man the minute Seth realizes something, it will be to late #RAW_

 _Ooh I swear I am ready for Battleground, things are getting crazy #RAW_

 _I'm gonna need this week to fly by to next week because this whole story between 'Ellie' and Seth has caught my eye #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- In the words of Sami Zayn, just because a person is there physically doesn't mean they are mentally #BestphraseIeverheard #Truethat_

* * *

 _ **' Exclusive Interview with Michael'**_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Michael Cole and I want to introduce my guest at this time. WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Cole introduced.

The camera panned over to Ellie as the title was propped on a stand next to her. All of her hair was still tie dyed and curled out. Ellie had on a black, sleeveless, heart shaped onesie with a pair of black heeled boots and black leather jacket.

"Ellie it has been a while." Cole says, Ellie gives a small smile. "But as always it's good to have you here."

"And thanks for inviting me back." Ellie crossed her legs. "I love talking, when I feel like it of course."

"Well Ellie a lot has happened since we last had you here. I do have to address of course what happened on RAW between yourself and Paige." Cole brings up, Ellie makes a face. "Now we seen your attacks on people but even this goes over that. You threw Paige off the ledge onto a car after a brutal assault."

Ellie nods. "Still don't see the big problem."

"Well a lot of people are questioning why?" Cole asks.

"Why?" Ellie laughs out. "I thought I made it clear as to why I did that Cole." That small accent in her voice started coming back. "Look I don't have anything personal against Paige anymore. At least I didn't until she came back and stuck her nose into my business. That isn't how things work around here, I beat her in that ring and put her on the injured list. And when she comes back, she comes getting in my business? Now that is something that I take a lot of offense to, I don't care who you are. If you stick your nose in my business that has nothing to do with you then you pay that price. If I would have let Paige get away with that then who knows what girl would walk out from back there and try their luck. Now if you want to blame somebody for what happened then you should blame Sasha Banks." Ellie sits back. "Yeah blame her because she is the one that brought Paige out there and signed Paige's short comeback. Sasha was the one that wanted to go against me on her own, and now she needs help because of Alexa?"

"You have to admit that Alexa Bliss has played a huge part into you and Sasha's feud." Cole points out.

"So?" Ellie shrugs. "Sasha figured that out already, and what did she do? She continued to stick her nose in my business all on her own so that is how it's gonna be. Sasha came out there and disrespected me when she came back all on her own. She kept sticking her nose in my business and being a thorn in my side all on her own, so guess what? Sasha Banks is gonna deal with this all on her own come Battleground to."

"But what if Sasha Banks does find somebody to partner with?" He ask

Ellie thinks about it with a chuckle. "I don't give a crap if Sasha finds somebody to team with. Nobody can be that stupid to do so but with this business you never know. But what I do know is that whoever teams with her will answer to me because I don't forget Cole and I never forgive. Whoever and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, whoever teams with Sasha will live to regret it. See because when I am done with the Boss then I will be coming after them. It may not be right away or even at that second but I will get them back, I always do. You see people keep questioning me now about Sasha and Charlotte and if I'm scared about them targetting me." Ellie scoffed with a smile, she shrugs. "Why should I be? I beat them both before and I will gladly do it again. Now sometimes they do get lucky and catch me a couple times but there will never be a day when this tilte is on the line and I will loose." She points back at it with a serious look. "I made a promise to myself and to my family. If anybody is going to break a record that my brother holds here it will be me, Nikki Bella should be so lucky she broke one record. But I refuse to let anybody except a Brooks make it to that point. There is no title pass around with me holding this, uh-uh. This title is mine and if any girl thinks they are taking it from me then they are dead wrong. Even you know Cole that when that belt is on the line...I get serious and that's when I get dangerous."

Cole saw the look in her eye and agreed a hundred percent. "So you do welcome the fact that Sasha and Charlotte are both gunning for you? This could also be the last time you see either of those women come Draft day. How do you feel about that?"

"I welcome them with open arms, yes." Ellie nods. "Then I'm going to break their arms for being so stupid as to think they are actually going to beat me. And honestly I don't care about the Draft, I like change. I just hope I'm put on the brand with the people I like, like The Club and Alexa..." She thinks about it. "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"What about Seth Rollins?" Cole questions.

"What about him?" Ellie shrugs with a plain look.

"You know Ellie that is another question I was curious about. It seems lately when it comes to Seth Rollins that you guys aren't on the same page. Then on Monday you come out in the Shield gear playing around with him like you two weren't arguing last week on Smackdown." Cole says, Ellie looks off to the side. "Also this week on RAW when you were talking with The Club backstage about interfering and it did sound like you wanted Seth to loose his match."

Ellie shakes her head. "I did not want him to loose his match. I know that's how it looks but the reason I let the argument go and did that on RAW was because I wanted to. Me and Seth have a very weird relationship but I do care about him very much, honestly. He really has grown on me but..."

"But..." Cole urges her to continue.

"But in order for us to stay the way we are, one of us has to be a bigger person. Seth is just a straight big ego, whiney, annoying, complaining little weasel and I learned to accept that. The guy isn't gonna change but the same doesn't go for me." Ellie points to herself. "Change is coming no matter who comes or not and I change a lot as you can see."

"So you do admit that you are not you?" Cole asks her.

"I do." Ellie nods. "I haven't been 'me' since Money in the Bank. But nobody knows that and nobody is gonna know that. Things work on my time and when I'm ready for people to know, you will know who I am. But for now I am just Ellie as you know. See when things come together then it will be very clear of who I am. Sasha may have thought it was a joke when I said she wasn't ready for me but I was very serious, nobody is ready for me. But guess what Cole?" Ellie smirks. "They better get ready because after Battleground, things won't ever be the same again." She leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "You know since it's just me and you here, can I share a story with you Cole? Trust me it's nothing like Ellie Quinn, poor girl but you won't see her again. But I promise you that this story is going to really interest you."

Cole nods. "I'm listening."

"See that's the spirit. Now I really don't know how much of a story this is, some people call it a myth but I think it's much more then that." Ellie nods locking her hands together. "I guess I will let you be the judge of that. Usually it's a once upon a time thing but this isn't one of them. This is just a back in time story, now I don't know where but I heard that somewhere in Ireland I think it is. Yeah that was it, a younger girl lived in a really small town and she was an amazing woman Cole. I mean pretty blue eyes and brown hair, a heart like no other. It was people there that just adored her but that was also like a curse because the same ones that adored her had hated her. Then it was the guys in that town that used her because she was so nice with a big heart. They used her, broke her heart, abused her physically and even mentally." Ellie smile dropped into an upset frown. "It was like they tried to break her and treat her like she was nothing and for what ya know. Cole she never did a thing to anybody but they targeted her like she did until she had enough and ran away. The girl ran away and never looked back but during her runaway she met somebody. Now he didn't look like much but for some reason he was fascinated with her and crazy to say...she was fascinated with him to. Even after everything she been through. I mean she tried to shut him out a million of times but he wouldn't stop but that showed her something and she finally gave him a chance. I mean it got to the point where they never wanted to be away from the other. This girl became devoted to him like no other and he enjoyed that." She stares off a bit. "Nobody was worth her time or space and that is the person she wanted to stay with for the rest of her life. So you can only assumed what happened when he wanted her to marry him. See he married her because he saw the devotion and loyalty that he had for her was now returned. But the real shock of this Cole is when she went back home with him, now would you believe me if I tell you that the man she was getting married to was already a King?" Ellie finally smiles again as Cole looked at her lost but still into the story. "He was a King. A guy came out of nowhere and made her feel like her old self and made sure that no man would hurt her again he protected her. He made her forget everything and in return made her a Queen as well. And see in her world, no man is like him and no man could ever be. They were like the two souls that were always meant to be one and god help anybody that challenged that."

The room gets quiet as Cole was lost for words, Ellie sat back and grabbed her title with a sigh.

"Ah, so you see Cole." Ellie flipped her belt over her shoulders. "Never judge what you see before you know the story. I'm not a bad person love but anybody that threatens what I'm doing." She tilts her head with a smile. "Well I will just let you ask them that when they're in a hospital room somewhere and can barely remember who they are." Ellie stares at him. "So are we done here now?" Ellie questions, she gives a low chuckle at his still shocked reaction. "I guess we are. Well Cole it was nice talking to ya, enjoy the rest of your night." Ellie gets up and walks ahead, she puts a hand on Cole's shoulder and leans down so only he could hear. "This interview stays on here for one hour and then it better disappear. But if not then I will just come to you then." She pats his head and walks off.

Cole was to in shock to really say anything back to her but agreed.

* * *

 **That was the end to RAW, sorry it took so long by the way. Well people finally get their answers on whether or not a certain somebody is there or not, Cethlenn is there but doesn't want to tell anyone. Now that's a sneaky little devil but then again look at her last name. But what do you think, think she is out to get Seth? And things on screen are heating up as we make our way to Draft day and Battleground. I hope people are just as excited as I am! Also I will be starting back up my second story on here 'Beauty & the Beast' I have been re writing the chapters, before I write and upload a new one. I did the first chapter if you want to see the difference. It was just a lot of mistakes in them that I wanted to fix and things I wanted to add but when I finish re doing all chapters and upload a new chapter you will be the first to know. Leave me a review and I will see you guys later this week for another chapter!**


	120. Who's The Queen? & Ellie's Hot Minute

**Authors Note- Hello everyone! I of course want to thank the people that left me a review for the last chapter that was uploaded. I saw I had some questions left for me, now Ellie and Mickie James will meet in the future but as far as anything goes from that point for a feud we will have to see. People pretty much know where Ellie is going they just don't know the twist attached so no I doubt Ellie will be apart of that feud where Alexa and Mickie become a team. Also to another reviewer, I know starting a new story can be a bit nerve wrecking since everybody's goal is to have the best story, keep your readers interested, and grow as a writer. I personally think the idea for your story could be great, it mostly depends on how you use what you have to keep it going and what's the main focus. Take this story for example, I took CM Punk and pictured what a sister of his in the wrestling business might be like. I gave her, her own background while keeping her linked to him as well and made her into her own OC. I wanted to make my own OC and put her into the WWE world and show her up and down on and off screen life. So it's just pretty much knowing the plot of your story, where is it going, and can you grow from writing it. I would read it because I like Finn Balor stories but it's your job as the writer to make me read it more because of YOUR OC and Finn Balor, get what I'm saying? Your OC and what's the story about is gonna draw more readers the Finn Balor part is only gonna do so much. But you can just PM for more advice if you need it, I hope I helped and hope you make an awesome Finn Balor/OC story, I believe in you! Anyway, onto the story people!**

 **P.S- Ellie has been WWE Women's Champion for** **137 days in counting. CM Punk title reign was 434 days so Ellie has 297 left to go until then.**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alexa Bliss backstage talking to somebody.

"Okay, so I know black is your favorite color. I also know you fixed your hair and now you got the brown and dirty blonde tie dye going on at the tips here. I love it I do but can we please try some pink and blue for our outfits at Battleground." Alexa puts her hands on her hip. "The outfits count."

Panning the camera, it showed Ellie Brooks who got a loud reaction from the crowd.

Ellie continued to smile at Alexa with the title over her shoulder amused.

"Your not saying anything. So does this mean yes?" Alexa asks.

Ellie shook her head. "Not happening." Alexa groaned rolling her eyes up. "I get those are your colors but pink and blue aren't my thing, you know that."

"Why can't you be the other you?" Alexa asks.

Ellie shrugs. "Can't really chose when it happens, it just kinda does."

"Ugh." Alexa rolled her eyes. "Fine I will do black tips, just this once."

"Thank you." Ellie nods.

"Don't mention it." Alexa waved it off, Ellie went to say something but Alexa stopped her with a hand. "Ever." Ellie chuckles and shows her palms in defense. "You know I like this mood you have been in lately." Alexa motions to her as this made the champ raise a brow. "You haven't been really mad or anything. Just been being bad and I love it, love everything about it. It encourages me to be just as bad if not worse."

"Am I not the best friend you ever had?" Ellie smirks.

"Two bads make the best. Oh did you ever catch NXT last week?" Alexa asks, Ellie smile dropped. "What? What I say?"

Ellie shook off her thouhts. "What are you talking about?"

"I said NXT and you literally just blanked out." Alexa points out.

Ellie made a face. "Did I?"

"Uh yes." Alexa gave a duh and confused expression. "Like where is your head over there?"

"Sorry." Ellie gives a weak smile. "But what were you saying about NXT."

Alexa eyes turned to slits. "Nothing, nevermind. Let's just finish talking about our match at Battleground. I mean do you really think Sasha is gonna find a partner by then?" Ellie sighs and gives a serious look, her and Alexa slowly make eye contact before laughing. "I knew you would catch on."

Ellie continues to laugh. "Her find a partner, yeah the hell right. That's like her ever winning a title match against me."

"Never gonna happen." Alexa laughs, she shows a hand in defense. "Wait, wait. Did you see what Dana wore to the ring in a tag match with Charlotte? Charlotte had on this red nice robe and hear comes Dana with like this curtain around her waist." Ellie burst out laughing but it was actual laughter. "Like this thin red, cheap, curtain, that looks like something from Walmart I swear." Alexa shakes her head, the crowd laughed more due to how hard Ellie was cracking up as tears was starting to show. "The Queen and the Fool dressed in a curtain."

"S-She called it a curtain, oh my God." Ellie fell to the floor laughing all over again. "It's funny because it really looks like that!"

Alexa laughs as she looks down, the crowd continued to laugh at them.

"To be honest I thought Dana was more of a shades person." Alexa nods.

"S-Stop it." Ellie laughed. "Please cut to commercial, I can't down here!" She said in between laughs.

Alexa laughed. "No wait, I got something better." She walked off, Ellie used a chair to lift herself up to show her face a little red from laughing so hard. Alexa walked back into view with the thing Dana wore around her ring gear, she put it over her like a vail. "It's so sad it's funny, like this thing is a vail to." Ellie fell back as the crowd laughed. Alexa nods her head at it as she holds it up. "I might actually buy this from her."

Ellie's hand waved in the camera. "Throw the whole Dana away."

Alexa laughs as she hides her face and falls out of camera view. Both girls could be heard laughing on the floor as the crowd found them both funny. It showed them on the floor still laughing about everything.

Ellie's laughter starts to slowly calm down as it was starting to hurt her stomach, she looked at Alexa amused and points at her. "Don't say it."

"Dana wears curtains to the ring." Alexa says with a smile, Ellie tried to hold back her laughter. "She brought it from Walmart. You know who else likes Walmart right?"

Ellie stopped for a second. "Who?"

"Emma." Alexa says.

The crowd laughed as Ellie eyes widened and jaw dropped, Alexa smirks at her reaction as they stared at each other. Both girls laughed even harder as they started cracking up all over again.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was just a off screen moment, I loved it! #Smackdown_

 _They went off script you can tell but it was funny as hell #Smackdown_

 _Ellie and Alexa laughs are so cute lol #Smackdown_

 _I died when Alexa called it a curtain #Smackdown_

 _Lmao, Ellie was real life laughing. You can't fake that #Smackdown_

 _I love those to together #Smackdown_

 _They are bad but you just gotta love them because that was funny as hell #Smackdown_

 _Ellie and Alexa have zero chill tonight #Smackdown_

 _Ellie's face when she mentioned Emma and Walmart, I died! #Smackdown_

 _Who better then the pretty witches themselves #Smackdown_

 ** _Later, in the ring_**

Sasha Banks was in the ring celebrating her win over Summer Rae as she had got up on the second ropes hyping the crowd up.

Ellie's theme hit to cut her off as this made Sasha frown and slowly look back at the ramp. The crowd was up on their feet when Ellie walked out with her belt on her shoulder and mic in hand.

"There is one of the women Sasha Banks will be meeting at Battleground, the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Mauro introduces.

"The Anti Queen of WWE, I like that name for Ellie." King agrees with it.

"Really King?" David asks.

"Hush David, Ellie wants people's attention." King shushes him.

"That's something she has no problem getting." David says.

Mauro nodded. "That I agree, when this young woman has a mic, people do listen. It's a weird connection has with the WWE universe but it has gotten her this far."

Her theme died down as she stood at the top of them ramp with a smile on her face. She lifted the mic to say something but was cut off with a round of cheers. Sasha hld her side as she glared up the ramp still tired from her match.

'We want Sasha! We want Ellie! We want Sasha! We want Ellie!' The arena started choosing sides.

"Even this place feels it." Mauro points out. "This feud and hate that grows between Sasha and Ellie. I don't think it will ever stop and espcially not with Charlotte in the mix now either."

"You put those three in a ring, expect all fist." King jokes.

Ellie smirks listening to them. "Well Sasha would you look at that, people actually do want you." People cheer, Ellie shugs. "I don't know why that it is though. I mean it honestly is a freaking mystery to me, I don't even like looking at you so the fact they want you is sick." They booed in retaliation.

"Come down here and say that!" Sasha shouts at her.

"Easy up there ratchetness." Ellie motions a hand for her to calm down. "I swear you are the Queen of being ratchet and Charlotte is the Queen of fools. But you know what kind of Queen you two will never be?" She asks. "One that holds this." Ellie held up the belt to a reaction. "I know you are so excited about our match at Battleground so you can finally shoot your chance at showing people that you deserve another shot." Sasha nodded, Ellie chuckles at her. "Wow, you really are that stupid and delusional. I just thought maybe I knocked you in the head to hard when we did fight but no you really are insane. Sasha no matter what you do, and read my lips here when I say this. No matter what you do and who you beat, you will never beat me for this title." Sasha starts trash talking, Ellie slaps her belt over her shoulder. "So the sooner you realize that honey, the sooner I can choke you out at Battleground and personally put you in the back of line. Well it's either that or a neck brace because who knows." Ellie shrugs. "Just like a snake, who's to say I'm really gonna let your neck go when I get my legs around your neck. If you don't believe me then ask Paige who is now injured AGAIN because of me." Ellie holds her hands up with a smile as the crowd gave a mixed reaction to this. "Then your still not smart because you got yourself put in a tag match against me and Alexa Bliss. I mean who in the legit hell is gonna tag with you because I already know it's nobody back there." Ellie shakes her head while jerking a thumb to the back. "I asked and you either burned your bridges, none of them like you, or..." She taps her cheek with a hum. "Oh yeah, or they are scared." Sasha glares at Ellie who smirks with a head tilt. "They are scared and I don't blame them because those girls are smart. They know what happens when they pick the wrong choice, nobody is gonna team with you Sasha." Ellie glares. "You wanted to get in my face, disrespect my reign as champion, and keep running your mouth so you will pay for it all on by yourself." She shook her head at Sasha with a frown. "I don't care how much of a legit boss that you say you are. You are a fraud, a snake, and a joke and no matter how much fake hype you bring out these fans. Remember who gets the real hype when they walk out here. You say and prove your the Boss and I say and prove I'm the Queen but at least one of us has the belt to back that up.

Ellie tossed the mic up as the crowd gave a loud reaction to this. Sasha continued to talk trash when Ellie lifted her title up.

Clapping could be heard as people looked to the jumbo tron. Ellie brows knotted together as she turned around to look up, Sasha turned her attention up as well. Charlotte slow clapped at them with one of her usual smirks as she was show backstage. People in the crowd 'wooed' and gave her a mixed reaction.

"Once again, the drama between you two continue." Charlotte stops her clapping with a sigh. "I do have to say Sasha that Ellie isn't wrong with what she said about you. I been trying to expose you for the fraud you were since we came up from NXT. The fact that Ellie sees it and she has NEVER been your friend is just sad, just like you." Sasha chest heaved in and out. "You are a serious joke and the fact that you want to get a match with me shows you still haven't learned. But you know what?" Charlotte smiles. "You know what, it's okay. It is okay because Dana is going to take care of you next week on RAW just like she did with Alexa." Ellie face went confused, Charlotte snaps her fingers. "Oh yeah I forgot! I totally forgot to show you this before I started talking Ellie." Charlotte moved to the side to show Alexa laid out backstage, Ellie went wide eyed and dropped her title from her shoulders. The crowd were in shock as the anger and mostly worry was shown on Ellie's face. Charlotte stepped back making a face. "Oooh yeah. Dana did not like that curtain comment and I guess we now see who is the Queen's fool right. You and Sasha can have your little drama but I made it clear that the Queen is coming back for her title and I will take down anybody that gets in my way. But if I can give you two any advice, it would be to have eyes in the back of your head. Especially you Sasha." The camera went off.

Sasha was confused, the crowd screamed and gave a loud reaction when Dana ran in from behind and knocked her in the head from behind.

"It's Dana Brooke!" Mauro shouts. "Dana Brooke attacking the Boss from behind!"

"Cheap shot." David agreed.

Ellie turned around to see this, she waved it off and went to go check on Alexa but turned right into a big boot from Charlotte.

"And now Charlotte with a big boot to the champion!" Mauro caught this. "My goodness what a boot." This sent Ellie rolling halfway down the ramp until she came to a stop on her stomach.

"Ellie is out." King says.

Dana hit her finisher on Sasha laying her out in the ring, she got up and slapped the top of her head. "We told you play time was over!"

Charlotte picked up the belt as she walked down the ramp with a smile. She held up Ellie's title and held her arms out with a smile.

"Who's the real Queen now, huh?" Charlotte teased the booing crowd, Dana got out the ring and walked up next to her. "I told you this is my division. My title, my crown!" Dana claps for her. "Woo!"

Charlotte's music hit to a mixed reaction.

"Talk about sending a message to the women's champion and to the Boss Sasha Banks." Mauro said. "Ellie was thrown off by Charlotte and Dana attacking Alexa, she never saw it coming. Her and the Boss were both thrown off tonight by Charlotte."

"She is making it known that Sasha Banks isn't the only one in the picture." David spoke up. "I know Ellie said she isn't worried about Sasha and Charlotte coming at her at once but she might need to be. You got double trouble over each shoulder and they are both gunning for what she has and that's that WWE Women's title."

"I agree." King nods. "Charlotte just laying out Ellie and Sasha. She is showing that Sasha ain't the only problem and after tonight, I believe it."

Charlotte let the title fall on Ellie as she held her arms out with a smile and backed up the ramp. Ellie held the back of her head as she turned her head around to glare coldly at Dana and Charlotte.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That boot came out of nowhere! #Smackdown_

 _I guess Dana really didn't like the curtain joke but it's still funny, lol #Smackdown_

 _Charlotte your gonna get it... #Smackdown_

 _They are smiling to hard when now you know Ellie and Sasha are coming after you two and Alexa #Smackdown_

 _Alexa and Ellie are gonna go off on RAW, LOL Charlotte better get ready #Smackdown_

 _Charlotte and Dana are getting a little to bold tonight! #Smackdown_

 _Ellie tweets- Oohh that was a cute move Charlotte but I will show you how it's really done. You and your fool Dana better watch it #BigMistake #YallLostYahMinds_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie walked from out the trainers room rubbing the back of her head.

"Stupid little." Ellie winced with a sigh as she adjusted the belt in her hand. She walked down the corridor but stopped when she heard snickering as this made her stop. Her brow raised as she slowly turned her head to the side to see Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens. "Something funny?"

"Something is funny, that is why you see us laughing." Kevin states. "How's your head?"

"I think you mean how's her face." Chris said.

Kevin shook his head. "No we already know how her face is, look at it." Ellie poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek with a glare as the crowd laughed. "Is your witchy other half okay?"

"Alexa is fine so how about you to flying monkey's go mind your business." Ellie retorts.

"What you call us?" Chris took the joke to heart. "You better watch it Brooks."

"Yeah." Kevin agrees. "Don't get mad at us because you got your head kicked off. Now if you will excuse us, me and Chris have to decide what to bring to the fourth of July cookout on RAW next week."

Ellie brows furrowed. "A cookout?"

"Yeah, see nobody told you because nobody likes you." Chris says in a nice tone. "Nobody likes stupid idiots. Now I couldn't stop them from inviting some but you were a big no, no."

Kevin leans forward. "Exactly, so your not invited."

Ellie gave an eye roll. "Well I will try to pick up the shattered pieces of that and move on."

"You do that." Kevin nods, he slaps Chris chest making Chris do a double take. "Let's go. The affects of her face might spread." He walked off.

"I agree." Chris gets close to Ellie who looks at him crazy and draws her head back. "I'm watching you Brooks."

"Clearly." Ellie makes a face, the crowd laughed at her.

Chris drew back and started walking off. "And Owens! I told you about hitting me like that, you need to watch it! Stupid idiot." He calls out as the crowd laughed.

"Since when did they start getting along?" Ellie still looks on lost, she shook her head but stopped when an idea came to mind about what Kevin just said. A slow grin made it's way onto her face. "I'm not invited huh? Wouldn't be the first party I crashed and I think I know exactly what to bring. Especially for Kevin." She smirks ahead with a sneaky grin as the camera went to black.

* * *

 _ **'Next day'**_

Pharya was backstage at the Live Event for Pittsburg.

Her hair was out in poodle like curls as it was parted to the side to fall over the left side. She had on a black and white Adidas sweatsuit with a white v-neck made into a crop top with the matching sneakers. The sleeves were rolled up to show her tattoos off.

"Alright, El." A stage hand signaled for her. "Ready?"

"Just like Stone Cold says, hell yeah." Pharya put her phone away and jogs over to the interview area

 ** _Hot Topic with Ellie Brooks_**

Ellie was show backstage in the interview area, she made faces before waving at the camera with a giggle.

"Hey guys. I'm WWE Women's Champion and everybody's favorite Anti-Queen Ellie Brooks and this is my Hot Minute." Ellie raised a brow. "Ya'll ready? You sure?" She smirked giving them a thumbs up. "Then let's do this."

 **As A Kid I Wanted To Be?**

"I can't lie, I wanted to be an actress at first." Ellie admits. "I might think of it if I ever wanna hang up the boots one day."

 **Best Recent Movie?**

"Mmm I'm gonna have to say Jurassic World. But only because Suicide Squad and Fate of The Furious haven't came out yet." Ellie shrugs. "So ask me that again in 2017."

 **Food You Hate?**

Ellie made a face. "I hate the existence of fried tomatoes."

 **Who Is Your Doppelganger?**

"Umm. Well people say I look like Margot Robbie when I do the big smiles that I do but others say Vanessa Hudgens, especially with my hair like this now." Ellie showed off her tie dyed brown hair that had dirty blonde tips at the bottom. "So it would be between them."

 **Favorite Candy?**

"Jolly Ranchers, every kind." Ellie nods. "Not up for debate."

 **Favorite Cartoon Character?**

"Louise Belcher from Bob's Burgers, I love her." Ellie giggles. "She cracks me up."

 **Celebrity You Would Date?**

"I would date MGK." Ellie admits with a shrug, she smiled. "Come on we would be cute together, don't you think?"

 **Favorite Song And Musician?**

"My favorite song is Wicked by Dorthy." Ellie expresses. "I blast it every single time, not a joke. I saw her in concert before and even got the chance to meet her. Who knows, I might get her to do my entrance for a WrestleMania one day. Fingers crossed." She crossed them.

 **Secret Hobbies?**

"Believe it or not I'm a good swimmer, I do it for fun. I play pool like a pro and can do a little bit of tennis, then I can also knit." Ellie made a face as she looked off from side to side. "Don't-Don't tell anybody that last part."

 **Who Always Make You Laugh?**

"Karl and Luke." Ellie laughs. "Nonstop laughter when they are around, they know what gets me laughing."

 **A Song You Hate?**

"Barbie Girl." Ellie rolled her eyes. "My nieces kill me with it."

 **Favorite Superhero?**

"Spider-Man no doubt." Ellie made the web gesture, she waved it off. "I can't really do it right. But you guys get the picture."

 **I Wish_Was Real?**

"Slide transportation to other states." Ellie thinks about it. "Like you can take your own separate pod to another state and make stops and everything like a car. It's just a thought, you know." She shrugs. "Japan is figuring out everything else before us. We gotta step up our game a little bit, it's a nice idea."

 **Your Hero?**

"My hero would have to be my mom. It wasn't easy raising the three kids on her own, especially the ones she had but she did it. I do believe she is the strongest woman I know and she made me, so it's in my blood to."

 **The Last Thing You Do At Night?**

"I try to draw on Seth face before I go to sleep but it never works out to well. He always catches me in the act or I fall asleep before him and end up getting my face drawn on." Ellie points. "I'll get him one day."

 **Are You A Wild Sleeper?**

Ellie slowly started to chuckle. "I wouldn't say too wild but one day Seth did threaten to tie my legs together."

 **Favorite WWE Studios Movie?**

"Bending the Rules with Edge will always be my favorite. I turn it on for fun and it would be cool if they made a second one but with both of us in it or maybe just me." Ellie throws out the idea.

 **Favorite TV Show?**

"Game of Thrones." Ellie smirked. "No brainer, love it. But I love Teen Wolf to."

 **Favorite Cars?**

"Let's see, I have a thing for Camaro's, Jeeps, Chargers. I am mostly a motorcycle girl at heart." Ellie shrugs. "Now what's my favorite motorcycle is the question."

 **Best Game Show To Be On?**

"That old 90's show called Legends of the Hidden Temple that use to come on Nick." Ellie nods. "It looked like so much, I still want to do it to this day."

 **All Time Favorite Wrestler?**

"I will forever love Chyna. I met her once and I told her one day I'm gonna be just like her and hold another title besides a Women's title. She is honestly the woman I look up to when it comes to defying the rules of what women can do in WWE."

 **Favorite Video Game?**

"Madden." Ellie scoffs. "Kind of question is that, well I do have a love for Mortal Combat."

 **Weirdest Fan Interaction?**

Ellie trails off. "Uhh I did have a weird interaction at this 7 Eleven this one time. Gotta talk about that at a different time with a different audience. Might be to many kids on here." She makes a pop sound with her mouth as she looks around. "Yeah, it was that weird."

 **TV Show You Wanna Guest Star On?**

"I would like to be on Game of Thrones one day. I kinda think I could kill a role on there." She shrugged.

 **Favorite Food?**

Ellie smiles thinking about it. "Bacon burgers is always the go to."

 **Worst Ice Cream?**

"Plain chocolate ice cream is nasty. I can do rocky road but just straight up chocolate is horrible." Ellie shakes her head. "I wished they make a law about it already."

 **Favorite Childhood Movie?**

"Beauty and the Beast." Ellie jumps happily, she stopped and looked around. "Keep that between us but I honestly can't wait for the remake. But I doubt it will beat the original."

 **Favorite Villain?**

"The Joker duh." Ellie held her arms out. "We all knew that answer." She laughs.

 **A Place You Wanna Visit?**

"The Blue Lagoon in the Philippines, it looks so beautiful."

 **First Concert You Been To?**

"My first concert was a Nickleback concert. Those guys are so cool."

 **Do You Sing In The Car?**

Ellie nodded. "Twenty four seven."

 **Favorite Holiday?**

"My birthday." Ellie chuckled.

 **Worst Person You Carpooled With?**

"Allen when I was going through my time of the month. I was this close to kicking him out on the expressway it wasn't even funny. He chooses the worst days to critique my driving." Ellie shakes her head with a sigh. "He's a pain to drive with sometime."

 **A Secret Your Fans Don't Know About You?**

"I had a pixie hair cut at one point of time when I was younger. I looked good but missed my hair two weeks after that." Ellie waves it off. "Probably won't do that ever again until I'm forty with kids."

 **Girly Or Tom Boy?**

Ellie smirks. "I think we all know I'm a tom boy but I can do both if I choose to."

 **Favorite Boy Band?**

"Linkin Park, those are my guys."

 **The Most Funny Moment Backstage Moment You Had?**

"Had to be when a couple of us had a dance contest." Ellie laughs trying to hold it back. "It was something that really should have been recorded. Then one time New Day lost a bet and had to sing a Hannah Montana song in front of the other guys." She chuckles. "It's a lot that goes on back here."

 **What Celebrity Would You Superkick?**

"Conor Mcgregor." Ellie grins. "And be sure to tell him that. No love lost Gregy but you really annoy me."

 **Best Feature?**

Ellie shrugs. "People say it's my legs, some say my face. I don't know really but a lot of people dig those tattoos."

 **#1 On Your Bucket List?**

"To go bungee jumping off a bridge."

 **I Hope I'm Reincarnated As?  
**

"I'm gonna say as a very popular Anime girl." Ellie stares at the camera with a grin. "Yeah I'm a real nerd." She winks at them. "Until next time guys."

* * *

 **That was chapter 120! I thought I put in this Smackdown as I had got the 'Hot Minute' idea from watching an old one on YouTube yesterday. I hope people like it, gave you a chance to know Elle/Pharya more, stay tuned as more chapters will be coming this weekend. Don't forget to leave me a review and I'll see you guys soon!**


	121. Lights Off, Lights On

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that was left in the last chapter. It really wasn't much but it before Smackdown goes Live with the big Draft. Speaking of that, after this we only have one RAW until the first Smackdown Live/Draft and then after that is Battleground. It took a while guys but we are almost there, friendships on screen will be split and new friends will be made but I will still keep you interested. I told you guys that I don't think your ready for what's gonna happen after Battleground, A LOT will be changing and let's just say Ellie will be a lot different going in to the end of 2016 and your not gonna want to miss it. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **'Earlier Today' Pre-Raw Fourth of July barbecue**_

Ellie and Alexa walked down the hall towards catering.

"I swear Dana is so dead, I'm gonna snatch that she-man bald." Alexa grumbled moving her shoulder.

Ellie scoffed. "Don't worry, Charlotte is right behind her."

Alexa rolls her eyes. "Ugh, and can you explain to me why we are going to this stupid barbeque filled with nasty food and people we hate?"

"Just wanna stop by but not be seen or get to close." Ellie opens the door as they walked inside the catering area. "These things never end well."

"How do you know?" Alexa asks closing the door behind them.

"Got a heads up from family about it." Ellie nods.

They heard some loud commotion making them turn around to see all the superstars sitting around eating. "Come on, over here." Ellie says as they duck down behind a workers crate.

The small area was decorated as people wore some festive clothes for it as well. People were laughing and having a good time as Truth and Goldust were on the small stage performing.

Alexa face scrunched up as she edged closer to Ellie. "Oh God, the smell in here. It's more worse in here then I thought. I don't know what's the bad part, the smell or the fact it feels like I can taste the smell."

Ellie stifled a giggle but it was cut short when she saw Chris Jericho with his plate by the wall as he was eating. Kevin Owens was sitting at one of the tables eating his plate. She frowned looking at them but was brought out her thoughts when people started booing and getting loud.

The Vaude Villains had crashed the party and took the stage from Truth and Goldust who decided to be good sports about it.

"Don't be like that ya'll, give em a chance!" Truth said over the commotion.

Alexa saw the big Uncle Sam hat on Becky Lynch's head. "Oh no she didn't really walk out here in that."

Simon got the mic. "That is no way to celebrate America's 240th birthday." The fellow superstars continued to lightly boo.

"Go back to the fifties!" Heath shouts.

"Now allow my friend Aidan English to show you how to do it properly." Simon says, Aidan nods getting his vocals ready. Ellie and Alexa raised a brow and looked at each other before slowly turning their attention back ahead. "With a musical rendition of the Decloration of Independence." Simon handed the mic to his friend.

Aidan cleared his throat and began singing, the entire room groaned and disaproved as only Simon clapped and cheered his friend on.

Ellie tilts her head. "I-I heard worse."

"I just did." Alexa frowned and covered her own ears.

Aidan was cut off in the middle of singing by Bubba Ray throwing a large handful of potato salad in his face. The entire room reacted with 'Ohh's!' and laughter. Alexa jaw dropped along with Ellie's as they even found that part funny. Aidan gathered the salad that was left on his shoulder and looked to throw it.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Miz rushed in with Maryse as people booed the two of them. "CUT! CUUUT!"

People were still showing their dislike for him as they continued to talk over him.

Maryse shouted at them in french to be quiet. "Listen up!" People started to quiet down as she started to speak again. "My husband, the Intercontiental Champion, the Miz. Has something to say." She said in a stern tone.

"Wait you weren't invited but those two pain in the asses were?" Alexa points with a scoff, Ellie sighed with a headshake herself. Alexa looks back and noticed Apollo Crews and Cesaro still having their arm wrestling match and points. "Still?"

Miz snatched off his shades, he holds up a finger. "This, this..." People resumed trying to get on his case. "Hey!" He got them quiet again. "This is not going to happen, I will not allow another WWE holiday party ruined by a food fight." Miz expresses to them. "It's the mere reason we can't celebrate Thanksgiving on Smackdown anymore." Everybody slowly started to agree with him since it was true. "Well food fights and the fact that Smackdown Live will be on Tuesday's starting July 19th. But that's besides the point."

A lot of people showed their like for that last comment.

"Yeah!" Somebody yells. "Whoo!"

"I hate that sound." Ellie mumbles, she looked over when she saw camera's. "Crap Alexa, get down." She pulled her by the arm.

"Hey easy, I gotta use that thing." Alexa lets her pull her down.

Both girls slowly peek over the top to show their eyes as they continued to watch.

"But again that is besides the point." Miz says again. "The point is, today is not about food fights." Tyler Breeze picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup and shook it up. "Today is-"

The entire room reacted when Tyler squirted the chocolate syrup all over Miz and his white suit as Maryse jaw dropped. People started laughing at Miz who was still in shock to even move, he looked at his suit in anger.

"Are you kidding me?!" Maryse shouts at Tyler. "Do you know how much that cost?! That's his best s-" She was cut off by potato salad being thrown right at her to stain up her face and dress.

"Ohhhh!" Everybody yelled.

"Oh boy." Ellie made a face.

Maryse and Miz said screw it and went to grab food to throw as a huge food fight broke out between everybody anyway. People were spraying and squirting each other with condiments and throwing bowls of salad at one another. Hot dogs and hamburgers went flying along with plates of food and more crazy things. A couple of people like Big Show were still sitting and eating as even this didn't breakup the arm wrestling match with Cesaro and Apollo.

Sami was trying to save the beans but ended up getting kicked back by Dolph which sent him falling and the beans falling. Kevin Owens got under the table with his bag of lay chips and continued eating away from all the mess and food throwing.

"Leave it to him to do that." Ellie rolls her eyes as she shook her head watching Kevin eat his chips under the table from afar.

"Good thing we are all the way back here." Alexa watched all the food being thrown. When she looked to the right she saw Chris pulling a bandaid out his mouth in disgust. Alexa watched in horror as her face told it all. "Oh that is just f-in nasty."

Ellie expression turned sickly. "Yeah, that's some sick ish."

Chris took it out, when he saw what it was he spit the rest of the food out and threw the plate at somebody. New Day stayed in the corner and used a blue float board as their shield away from being hit. Bo Dallas happily lifted the bowl of punch to dump on Enzo, Big Cass gave him a 'Seriously?' look before turning the bowl of punch over on Bo instead. Bo was in shock as he screamed from the punch being in his eye.

"That was not smart." Alexa shook her head.

"Not at all." Ellie smirks.

Both girls looked back when the commotion got louder. Kane had arrived as he was mad from food being thrown at him by Big Show by mistake. Kane grabbed Show by the throat, Big Show did the same as both giant men had good grips on each other. Heath walked over and threw food at the side of their faces.

Ellie sucked through her teeth. "He's a dead man."

Alexa chuckles. "Oh yeah."

Both of them slowly turned their attention to him and let each other go. Big Show was first to grab his throat followed by Kane, both of them lifted Heath up and slammed his through one of the tables. Alexa and Ellie jaws dropped with everybody else as the room got quiet.

The other superstars stared at an out cold Heath before starting to laugh at him and clear out. All of the damage from the food and mess was shown on them, the walls, floor, and rest of the tables.

Ellie looked over to her right and saw something out the corner of her eye and got an idea, she leans by Alexa. "I'll be right back. Go over by the door and keep it open so we can get out of here fast."

Alexa did a double take. "What, why? Where are you going?" She calls out in a hushed whisper. "El!"

Ellie got down and crawled off to one of the tables where she spotted one of the things left un thrown from the barbeque.

They all continued to laugh as they started making their way out talking about what had just happened. Some people were gonna need to take more then one shower to clean up and get rid of the smell. Xavier was talking about his shield as Big E kept saying it was time to go.

Some of the guys said goodbye to Heath as they left him in the crashed table still covered in food and out cold. It got quiet as everyone had now gone their separate ways.

The crowd cheers as Kevin Owens finally came from under the table untouched with food. Kevin looks over to see Heath laid out and laughed at him, he picked his hotdog back up as he looks around at the big mess.

He bit his hotdog with a headshake. "You know this would have never happened on Canada Day."

Kevin turns around, his eyes went wide as all he saw was a pie coming towards him. It smacked him dead center in his face, as his hotdog dropped out his hand. Alexa covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Ellie quickly ran off without being seen as she rushed Alexa out the door and closed it back behind them quietly.

They opened the door back to slowly peek their heads inside.

Kevin's body shook with anger as he wiped the pie cream that covered the front of his face and was more upset to see nobody there to know who threw it. This made him let out a yell and throw a fit as he flipped over the tables still up and threw the standing chairs across the room.

He wiped his face again. "Ahh!" Kevin stopped and tasted the pie cream again before yelling and throwing another fit. Ellie and Alexa had to cover their mouths to not be heard laughing. The taste finally settled in Kevin's mouth as he gagged in disgust and spits it back out. "Ugh! Aghh!" He ran his hands through his hair as the crowd continued laughing at him. "Who did-agh!" He spit again. "Sick!"

Ellie slowly closed the door shut and looks to Alexa with a grin to see her already smiling at her.

"And this is why you are champion." Alexa points.

"Yeah." Ellie nods, she nodded her head off down the hall. "Let's go." She put her arm around her as they walked off.

"Think he'll ever find out it was you?" Alexa asks.

Ellie shook her head. "Doubt it. All he saw was pie and honestly I don't think he was to creamed about it."

"Ha!" Alexa laughs. "That was a good one El."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Funniest freaking cookout on RAW yet, Kevin Owens was the higlight of it all #RAW_

 _OMG! Who threw the pie at Kevin? lol #WhoPiedKO #RAW_

 _Dude that pie at Kevin Owens topped it all, who was it? #RAW_

 _I bet it was somebody like Dean Ambrose who pied him #RAW_

 _This has Ellie Brooks written over it somehow #RAW_

 _No way, I want to know who pied Kevin Owens! Are they gonna investigate because even Kevin doesn't know #RAW_

 _Come on, all those camera's and they couldn't show who did it? Who pied Kevin Owens? #RAW_

 _Best start to RAW ever, Kevin Owens got pied! #RAW_

 _We got a mad pie person on the loose #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Wasn't invited but I head some nice and pieful things went down, lol #MaybeNextYear_

 ** _RAW 'On screen'_**

Charlotte was in the ring addressing the WWE Universe and talking about Ellie, Sasha, and Alexa. Both her and Dana were dressed up in black. The talk of Charlotte had continued until Sasha Banks came out to a loud pop to interrupt her. Charlotte and Dana both glared her down as they watched The Boss come down with a mic and get in the ring.

Sasha music slowly died down. "You know what Charlotte you have pretty much accomplished pretty much everything you said you would since being here." Charlotte smiles with a nod, Sasha stops her with a finger. "Except you have never beaten Ellie or me." The crowd cheered in agreement as Charlotte smile dropped and she made a face. Dana said something and went to take a step but Charlotte stops her, Sasha glared over at her. "Back your little pitbull up because she still has a knockout coming from what you both pulled on Smackdown." Dana's jaw dropped, Sasha smirked in satisfaction before looking back at them with a glare. "Charlotte if it wasn't for your little daddy at WrestleMania. That title that Ellie has would be around my waist and if it wasn't for that fake witch sister Alexa. I would have been champion at Money in the Bank to. See you and Ellie are alike, you don't like the fact that you know I could be beat you two any time, any day. But I can't get anywhere near Ellie with you lurking around which is why I will get you out of the way. I will get you in this ring and I will dominate you and at Battleground I will show Ellie exactly why the only competition she has is me."

The crowd gave this a loud reaction as Sasha lowered the mic.

"Dominate?" Charlotte repeats. "You the competition for Ellie? And again, Dominate me?" Dana swirls circles next to her head with a finger, Charlotte laughs looking to Dana. "Is she delusional?"

"Big time." The camera caught Dana's words.

Sasha glared at the two of them.

"I mean where have you even been?" Charlotte asks Sasha. "When it comes to Ellie and the title, your not even in the conversation."

"No sweetheart I am the conversation." Sasha retorts as the crowd reacts

Charlotte nods. "Oh right, how could I forget. How could I forget, you are The Boss silly me." Sasha nodded. "But what does that even mean? Because next week is our one year anniversary of our debut and I'm pretty sure I was the only one champion before the anti mess calling herself a Queen named Ellie stole it from me. But I was champ before you and Becky so guess what? I guess that makes me the legit Boss!" She held her arms out.

Alexa Bliss theme cuts them off as this received a loud pop from the crowd. Sasha stands back to look at the ramp but also keep an eye on Charlotte and Dana who weren't to happy about her coming out either.

"Adding to the party here, little Ms. Bliss." Byron says excited. Alexa walked out from the back as she had one side of her tips died blue and the others red. "And she is in the festive spirit."

Alexa had on one of her diamond hand gadgets with black skinny jeans that had rips in them and one of her t-shirts.

"The sister or so called best friend people are calling her now of Ellie Brooks." Cole says.

"Not so called, they are sisters Michael!" JBL retorts.

Alexa mugged the three women in the ring, she slowly walked down the ramp with a mic as her music slowly died down.

"The sisters of nasty looks is what they are, I tell you that." Byron says referring to Alexa facial expression.

"Wow." Alexa stops with a disappointed look. "Wow, just wow. You know the only thing I can pray for when this draft happens is that me and Ellie won't have to put up with this crap." She motions to the women in the ring. "This whole Sasha and Charlotte thing I see coming is gonna get so old, so very quick. To be honest I'm already sick of it and if me and Ellie wasn't here I don't know how these segments would even stand to be watchable." Alexa says with a headshake as the crowd reacted to her statement, Charlotte and Sasha glared at her. "And don't you worry Dana because once you leave Charlotte side you will be in good hands and do you know why?" She smiled at Dana. "Because you still, just like now, will not matter."

"Why don't you get in here and say that five foot?" Dana shouts as the camera picked it up.

"You are just like that other witch, where is she?" Charlotte snaps.

Alexa smirks at their reaction and plays with the mic. "What's wrong? Don't like the truth, I guess Sasha was actually right but she can't accept the truth either. See I didn't make you lose at Money in the Bank Sasha. You lost because you are weak and predictable." The crowd oohed as Sasha slowly glared back at her. "All I did was come out there and you were the one that took your eyes off the woman who you said can't outsmart you. Well she did, she blew stuff in your eyes and made you tap out." People gave this a mixed reaction, Charlotte and Dana laughs at that as Sasha snaps her glare over at them. "You know what's more funny then all of this. That you three think that me and Ellie worry about you, sure that attack was cute. But if your gonna do something Charlotte, please make sure you takes us out."

Charlotte points and raises her mic. "You better be lucky I-"

"Shutup, no one is listening enough to you to care about the words your about to say." Alexa waves her off as she looked away.

The crowd laughs and cheers as Charlotte jaw dropped.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Dana yells.

Alexa sighs. "Oh this poor, poor, division. I really feel bad for what show you guys go to and like I said before I pray me and Ellie aren't on it. See we don't entertain this back and forth bull crap, this isn't Twilight or a long movie franchise, okay? After you get beat you go bye, bye. But do you want to know what I find hilarious actually..." She laughs a bit. "That these people and even Charlotte at one point of time tried to put Ellie in that little thing. What's it called? It was something stupid." Alexa thinks about it. "Oh yeah! I got it, I got it, it was the Four Horsewomen." She snorts out a slight giggle. "Look it's barely working for Ronda Rousey and her friends and it's not working for the four of you." The entire crowd reacts to this as Alexa said this in a serious tone. "Let me put it to you like this, think about UFC for a second. Right now me and Ellie are Holly and you three for those couple seconds before and after that kick are Ronda." Alexa laughs, people in the crowd reacted loudly to this. "Now that you know your places let me make this so very clear. Ellie Brooks is never gonna be compared to the four of you failures or even in a group with you. Nobody wants to see the four of you all the time, just two of you makes all of us sick. Charlotte is just a daddy's little disappointment and Sasha is to fake to be anybody's Boss, I mean seriously, look at her." Alexa threw a hand up. "At this point anybody can be a Boss. The drunk guy in the front here could even be a Boss."

"Ha! Told you, told you!" Charlotte laughs.

Sasha glares lifting her mic. "You two wish it was that easy don't you. A boss, a boss fights for what she believes in and doesn't have it handed to her." She points to Charlotte who rolled her eyes. "A boss is somebody that brings people up and not tear them down by looks." The crowd cheers as she pointed to Alexa when she said this, Alexa simply smirked with the mic in her lap. "A boss is the center of attention because her style is the realest and not some knock off of her daddy's 80's game or some rip off Harley Quinn and wicked witch." Alexa slowly rolls her eyes playfully as the crowd gave this a loud reaction. "A boss, a boss will bring it, whether her crew is there to back her up or whether she is representing herself. A-"

"Sasha are you ever gonna get to the point, we are on a time limit." Alexa says carelessly, the crowd laughed at her. "I'm just saying, commercials do exist."

"A boss will walk up that ramp and smack the taste out your mouth if you don't find your place." Sasha snaps, Alexa rolled her eyes as the crowd oohed and laughed at this. "You see a boss will throw it down anywhere at anytime." She looks between both girls. "And this boss right here, the boss, is telling you both right here, right now. That Ellie, your so called sister, her reign as champ and as the top woman around here is over." The crowd cheers loudly for this. "Because there is only one woman to take that title off her and it's me." Alexa folded her arms with a smile as she scoffs. "And you can be sure to go back there and tell her that Alexa since she was to scared to come out here." She drops the mic.

Alexa made a confused face as she raised the mic still smirking. "W-Wait a second there dollar signs." The crowd laughs. "You and the fake Queen along with the fool in there haven't been paying attention to your surroundings, have you?" This made the three of them look at her confused as a sneaky grin replaced her smile. "All of you pissed off the wrong one and a little advice Charlotte. Whatever you do, don't swing first."

The lights blacked out to everybody's shock as people screamed.

When they came back on the entire crowd was on their feet.

Byron jumps. "What in the!"

"Oh my God!" Cole says shocked.

"Oh my God is one way to put it, what in the hell is another way!" JBL agrees. Ellie stood behind Charlotte but with a merchandised Finn Balor mask on as the crowd was going crazy. "Charlotte do not turn around, I beg you!"

Charlotte watched Sasha who had wide eyes as she took a step back from her, Dana was even to in shock to do something. Ellie tilts her head, the nervous pit settled in Charlotte's stomach as she nervously and slowly turned around to see what everybody else did. Charlotte jumped in fear and almost fell back due to shock as the sudden glimpse threw her off.

She quickly went to throw a punch, Ellie ducks under it. Ellie jumps hitting her with a pele kick that sent her down. Dana went to grab her but Sasha grabbed a hold of her and threw her out of the ring to the floor.

Charlotte stumbled back, Ellie ran hitting her with a sharp shining wizard that sent her down to the mat. Sasha jumped on her back for a Banks Statement but was bucked back off.

Sasha rolls up to her feet, Ellie back flipped back towards her. Ellie hits the last one and spun hitting her with a echoed high roundhouse kick to knock her out

"Whoa!" Byron reacts. "What in the-where did that move come from?"

"That was one hell of a move!" JBL praised. Dana sits up to see this, she scooted back but soon felt two feet come to her back. The crowd cheers as Dana slowly looked up to see Alexa grinning down at her with a slight wave. "Dana would be better off playing dead right now."

Dana jumps to her feet with her hands up in defense as she backs up, Alexa frowned slowly walking towards her. Ellie got down on her knees and crawled over, she reached through the ropes and grabs Dana by the top of her head.

"Ellie's got her!" Cole exclaims. "She's got Dana! That was just like a scary movie moment right there, especially with her wearing that mask." Ellie used her arm to extend Dana forward before yanking her back to hit her back against the apron by her hair. "Oh my goodness, Dana Brooke right in the apron and wait look at Alexa!" Alexa got on the apron, she ran with a scream and landed a sharp kick to the head of Dana. "Talk about revenge! What a kick!"

"You could hear the echo of that, good grief." JBL says.

"Surprise Dana head didn't fly off with that, geesh." Byron agreed.

Ellie lets Dana go, Alexa got down and picked Dana up before throwing her inside of the ring. Alexa got up on the top rope as Ellie watched her jump off and hit Dana with a Twisted Bliss.

"Alexa adding to the damage!" Byron shouts. "This is just a straight up beat down by Alexa and Ellie. We all still aren't over what Ellie just did and how she even came in the ring."

Alexa points down at her. "That is how you attack somebody!" She yanked her up by the hair. "If your gonna do it then do it right Dana." Alexa smacked her hard across the face.

"Oh!" JBL reacts to that. "The attitude of these two." Ellie slowly took off the mask to show her smirk as she shook out her hair, she walked over to the corner and picked up her title. "She said it before and she will say it again. There is a reason that this women is champion, Ellie and Alexa for the second time just laid out three strong women in that locker room. I hope whoever Sasha Banks gets as a partner for Battleground is prepared for ALL of this."

"I hope so to." Cole admits. "Because Ellie alone is dangerous but with Alexa she is worse. These two don't have a nice bone in their body when it comes to hurting people."

Ellie picked up a mic as she put the title over her shoulders and stooped down. Her eyes went to the laid out bodies of Charlotte, Dana, and Sasha Banks. The crowd cheers loudly making her look up to the camera to show a glimpse of her blue eyes.

"Look at that, you see her eyes." Byron points out as the camera showed them. "That is just not normal. One second they are brown and the next they are blue like that, it's not normal."

"Nothing about Ellie is normal Byron." JBL says.

Ellie looked back down at them as her lips formed a thin line. She dropped to one knee and rubbed the top of Sasha's head.

"Poor, poor, girls." Ellie sighs. "You know all that rage you three are gonna feel against me when you wake up." She shook her head with a smile. "None of that is real at all. Rage itself really isn't real, it's a survival instinct of an emotion wired deep in those brains of yours. A lot of things about your mind is wired. Things like when a mother tells their child that there isn't anything under their bed coming to get them at night or scare them. They don't really know that but it's in their instinct to do that because of the brain you have." Ellie smiled. "When early men went to visit a watering hole girls, if they didn't watch their child, they got snatched by a crocodile. They found that out after it happened of course. So that horrific memory stays in their brain and creates a painful moment so it will never happen again which again is instinct. And that is all this is here.." She looks over at Charlotte. "I mean did you really think I would let you attack me..." Ellie looks back down at Sasha. "or disrespect me without any repercussions? I warned you two." She chuckled holding up a finger. "I warned you all that if you kept going that an example would have to be made. You have to be held accountable for your own actions that you cause and once I do that I put every woman in this business back there on notice. On notice that when they cross my line in my territory, I will be there to hold them responsible for their actions. Because truth is beautiful girls, I am your crocodile at the watering hole and I will snatch anything that gets to close to me."

Ellie slowly let the mic drop on the mat as she slowly stood up to her feet. Alexa smirks and grabs a hold of her hand and raised it to a loud reaction from the crowd. Ellie raised held her title up with a smirk as her theme hit.

"Talk about a chilling message." Byron says. "I wouldn't even know how to take words like that or even respond to that."

"You don't mess with Alexa and Ellie Brooks is what she is saying in so many words Byron but I agree. That statement alone will put anybody on notice, especially that women's locker room. Ellie is not here to joke around and if you get to close or disrespect her, it will be the last thing you do." JBL sums it up. "How is Sasha Banks planning to beat these two come Battleground. Better yet how is she gonna find a partner after what just happened?"

"I just hope she still can." Cole admits. "I wouldn't be to eager to do it, I know that."

Ellie looked down at the demon mask with a sad smile, she walked over to the ropes and got out of the ring with Alexa. They both started walking up the ramp next to each other.

"I wouldn't blame anybody and wouldn't be surprised if come Battleground, Sasha Banks doesn't have a partner." JBL shook his head. "The Boss and Charlotte got some work to do if they want that title off Ellie and I mean a lot of work."

"For once JBL, I'm gonna agree with you." Byron says. "I don't think there is a more dangerous duo then Ellie and Alexa.

Ellie and Alexa stops at the top of the ramp, Alexa looks over her right shoulder as Ellie looks over her left. Both of them smirked at the women that were starting to come to in the ring.

They low fived each other before continuing to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _MAN HOLY SH*T! Ellie scared me with that mask #RAW_

 _Now that is definitely how you attack somebody #RAW_

 _Ellie is on some straight up Undertaker and Bray Wyatt crap tonight and I love it! #RAW_

 _You. Don't. Mess. With. The. Sisters #RAW_

 _Alexa with the UFC bomb to the WWE Horsewomen and the UFC Horsewomen and Ronda Rousey, wow! #RAW_

 _How can you not love those two girls, Alexa with the bomb on the four horsewomen and Ellie with a creepy but still awesome bomb #RAW_

 _And we still don't know who threw the pie at Kevin Owens #RAW_

 _These girls need to stop playing with this personality of Ellie, baby ain't wrap to tight but she is dangerous #RAW_

 _Those back flips into that high kick had my jaw dropped, yess Ellie! #RAW_

 _This is why Ellie and Alexa are still cheered, they are to bad ass #RAW_

 _Ellie wearing a Finn Balor mask! O_O! Oooh #RAW_

 _Alexa and Ellie together are money and gold #RAW_

 _Wait a minute, the Finn Balor Mask! Was I the only one freaking out?! #RAW_

 _We can't act like Alexa and even Ellie wasn't right #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- You answer for what you do, call me karma or whatever #IDC_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alexa and Ellie backstage talking as they got a loud reaction.

"Man that kick knocked Sasha clear out. I bet the Boss was seeing dollar signs then, spinning right around her head like birds." Alexa jokes. Ellie chuckles at her. "Nice reference with that crocodile thing. A little dark but it was a bit true."

"I know it was but thanks." Ellie nodded.

Her hair was curled up with one side pinned back behind her ear. She wore ripped black shorts, a short sleeved cropped version of a Seth Rollins t-shirt and a pair of black and white short converse.

Alexa smiles. "Well I think catering is cleaned up now, I'm gonna go get something. Want anything, water, juice, a psychiatrist?" The crowd laughs.

Ellie gave her an amused smirk. "I'll take the last thing when you get one."

"Uh, we can hold off on that." Alexa waves it off.

"Excuse me, excuse me Ellie?" Renee comes over to them with a mic, Ellie and Alexa make faces when seeing her. "Alexa, Ellie, I just wanted to get a few words from you guys about what just happened out there with Charlotte, Dana, and Sasha."

"Is she serious?" Alexa looks at Ellie.

Ellie waves it off. "Let me handle this, I speak Renee."

Renee look at her taken back. "What does that even mean?"

"Don't worry about it Renee, ask your question." Ellie says. "Our time is seriously precious."

"Very." Alexa agrees.

Renee raised a brow. "B-But neither of you are booked for a match tonight." The crowd laughed at how Alexa and Ellie stared at her for saying this. "Well my question and I guess everybody's question is after what happened out there. Don't you think that now the target on your back when it comes to Charlotte and Sasha grew?"

Ellie and Alexa continue to stare blankly at her making the crowd laugh. Renee shifted her gaze side to side as she waited for an answer.

"Wow." Ellie finally speaks. "Thirty whole minutes back here Alexa and this is the question she asks me." She shakes her head and holds the title on her shoulders. "This is crazy."

"Unbelievable, who hired you?" Alexa brows furrowed.

Renee smirks and pokes her tongue on the inside of her cheek as the crowd laughed at them.

"Why don't you ask something that makes sense. Things like, how are you and Alexa preparing for Battleground or about the draft. Not about three nobodies who I just laid out." She scoffs. "You really asked me do I think the target grew? I don't care if it did, if they are smart, which I know they aren't so there is no faith there. But if they were smart then they would keep their distance. Renee I am champion for a reason, okay blondie. I am always thinking ahead when it comes to these girls. Now Charlotte and Dana wanted to do a sneak attack but I had to show them what that really looks like. And Sasha just thought she was gonna jump on my back like some little purple monkey?" People laughed at that. "Nah, she answered for that. People around here just really need to stop thinking that disrespecting me is okay."

"Even when you disrespect them first?" Renee raised a brow.

"They are nobodies so them getting disrespected is okay." Alexa cuts in.

"Exactly, the only time my name should come out any girl's mouth back here is if they are putting respect on it. If not they need to hold their tongues or Ellie is going to snatch them out." Ellie says with a smile. "And I'm going to have fun with doing so." Renee made a face, Ellie caught this. "You know what? I don't like your attitude, your giving me tude." Renee jaw dropped to laughs. "This is a horrible interview with you, where is Charlie? What did you do with her?"

"I like Charlie." Alexa nods.

Renee shrugs. "She's probably on vacation."

"Good, good, she deserves it. She does her job." Ellie nods.

Renee tried to hide her laugh. "I do my job."

"No, no you don't." Ellie shakes her head holding up a finger. "You ask stupid questions that don't have anything to do with what matters then you give tude."

"But I wasn't giving you tude." Renee defends.

"Your doing it right now, listen to you." Ellie says. "You are bad at giving interviews just like you are bad at picking out dogs..." Renee's jaw dropped while the crowd laughed. "because your dog is ugly and terrible just like Kevin said. I hate the guy but he was right about you and your mut and no I don't mean Dean." The crowd reacts loudly to Ellie mentioning him and Renee.

"Wow." Renee looks off.

"Wow." Ellie mocks.

Renee nods. "Okay."

"Okay." Ellie repeats, she points a finger at her. "Stop the sas, don't you sas me." Renee stared back at her amused. "You already gave me tude but I will not take sas to."

"She does it all the time." Alexa says.

Renee went to defend herself. "I do not-"

"Your doing it now, cut it out." Ellie cuts her off.

Renee puts her hand up in defense. "Sorry, geez. I just don't see how it's sas or giving you tude."

"It's sas." Ellie says again. "So knock it off, and were leaving." She starts walking off. "You need to go do your job better because this and you were horrible. Not as bad as your dog but close."

Renee scoffs. "That is so rude Ellie."

"Quiet." Ellie hushed her walking off.

Alexa walks pass. "That's to much red lipstick for you, it looks bad."

"Really guys?" Renee throws her hands up with a scoff.

The crowd continued to laugh at what just happened as the show went to commercial.

* * *

 **That was the first part to RAW, I had to add the pie being thrown at Kevin in here and Ellie be the one to do it. I couldn't pass that up for a second, I watched that video today and it still was funny and it's crazy because we still don't know who did it. But Alexa and Ellie both getting revenge when it comes to Charlotte, Dana, and Sasha and Ellie sure chose a weird mask to wear didn't she. Not to mention that was a creepy reference to use about the crocodile but does she have a point? I also saw the reviews about Nia and Ellie having a relationship like Tamina and AJ. It won't exactly be like that but let's just say when those two meet it will be awesome and something to pay attention to. Not only that but who else is loving the feud between Finn and Bray, I know I am! But leave a review and see everyone in part two!**


	122. Bad Idea Coming & Countdown Until Draft

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that you guys left for the last chapter! I wish it wasn't so many RAW's and Smackdown's before official last combined RAW and Smackdown before Battleground. I re watched the two Smackdown's before the first live one and I decided not to do them, so we only have one RAW to go before the last roster combined shows which will kind of speed things up. I pretty much decided that if Ellie doesn't fit on the Smackdown then I won't really have her on there. Also do not worry, you will see a full on version of Ellie at some point and you might hate her, which is good lol. I also again do love the idea of Nia and Ellie considering Alexa gets drafted to Smackdown but again we will see how things go, but I do hear you guys so you know what that means ; ). Anyway, lets move on to the story here!**

* * *

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Seth rubbed the top of his head walking down the hall as it was still hurting from his fight with Dean who Dirty Deeds him on the announce table. After his match with Dolph, Seth had decided to again express his dislike for Dean being champion and it ended with the two of them fighting. The only thing that made him more upset then that was the fact that Ellie wasn't out there with him tonight. Even if she had a attitude with him she would still show up but this time she didn't, to be honest he didn't see her half the day.

He slows down his steps when he spotted somebody and held his arms out. "And where have you been all day?"

The camera panned over to show Ellie with the belt on her shoulders as she had her phone in hand.

Ellie raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Seth breathed out. "Where were you all tonight? And what's with those contacts again?"

"Contacts?" Ellie snorts, she cleared her throat. "Oh right contacts but I was back here on twitter after I got done doing what I had to. Can you believe Mandy Sacs called me out on twitter like I won't go down to NXT and smack the muscles off that dude. She's worse then Eva Marie." Ellie thought about it, she made a face and gave a headshake. "I-I take that back. Nobody is worse then her." The crowd laughs. "She is another one on twitter running her mouth to and had nerve to call me out."

"What in the world does that have to do with m-I don't care about that!" Seth throws his hands up.

Ellie drew back. "Well, somebody clearly has an attitude tonight."

"I have an attitude because somebody who was supposed to be out there with me tonight, ditched me." Seth reminds. "I don't know but maybe that has a real big thing to do with it Ellie."

"Doesn't feel good to be ditched huh?" Ellie pouts.

"I never ditched you." Seth made a face.

"Never said me." Ellie shrugs.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh don't you start this karma crap again."

"I'm just saying." Ellie hands went up in defense. "But I didn't come out there because what you have going on out there between you and Dean is none of my business. I know how things always end when you two are in a ring together and honeslty I'm bored and tired with it and I'm not you guys mom. It's the same thing with you every week Seth, Roman is still in the match, get over it."

"I will not get over it." Seth says sternly as this made Ellie roll her eyes. "Ambrose only has that title because of you."

Ellie looked at him crazy. "He ain't smack me in the head with the briefcase." The crowd laughs at her. "He hit you and pinned you so let it go...you ass."

People in the crowd loudly cheered as they laughed at Seth wide eyed reaction.

Seth stumbled with his words as he pointed at her not knowing what to say, Ellie waited with a raised brow.

"Y-You are, what did you call me?" Seth voice raised still thrown off.

"Don't make me use sign language next." Ellie warns with a point.

Seth shook his head. "Let me tell you something-"

"No let me tell you something." Ellie cuts him off as she got in his face. "I feel bad that you worked very hard to have it stole from you again. I was there during all that pain to recovery, don't forget that, if anybody had your back and was rooting for you it was me. Now I let you grieve it out but if you blame me for you losing that title one more time you will be counting your teeth on the ground." People oohed as he glared at her. "I been in a good mood Seth but it can go bad really fast, mkay?"

Seth scoffed. "Whatever."

"I see you didn't say it." Ellie lowers her finger. "Now if you stop complaining then I might actually try to help you but the only way to do that is to listen to me."

"Oh yeah, what idea could you possibly have to all of this?" Seth questions with a raised brow.

Ellie rolled her eyes and whispered something to him, Seth brow furrowed before it his lips turned up into a smirk. He backed up with a smile. "You know what, that's good. That is actually a good idea."

"Thank you." Ellie smirks.

"But because of that idea, I got a better one." Seth says.

Ellie double taked. "Say what?"

"Yeah." Seth wags a finger as the idea was still going through his mind. "I know Ambrose better then any idiot back here, why didn't I think of this before. The idiot never shy's away from a fight so I'll push him to giving me one."

"No, no, no no, no." Ellie shakes her head.

"It's perfect." Seth chuckles.

"No, no it isn't." Ellie continues.

Seth patted her back. "It's a good idea."

"My idea yes, yours is stupid." Ellie says bluntly. "I'm telling you this is gonna backfire something terrible."

Seth gave her a look. "You are so negative." Ellie jaw dropped. "It's going to work."

"Not really." Ellie dismissed it.

"Who's the Architect here?" Seth questions.

Ellie eyes widened. "Not you!"

"There it is, that negative side." Seth says. "Get it together Ellie and you will be with me next week to watch my plan succeed and the week after that. Then we will see who's gonna be walking into Battleground as Champion after this." He lets out one of his laughs as he slaps her back and heads off.

Ellie watched him with an unbelievable look, she throws a hand up. "I-I mean nobody should be born that stupid and get a nickname like Architect." The crowd laughed as she shook her head and walked off. "In one ear and out the freaking other, it's ridiculous!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _We all feel Ellie's pain, they never listen #RAW_

 _Seth needs to listen to his girlfriend for once #RAW_

 _Seth was really taken back by that threat, he keeps forgetting who is girlfriend is lol #RAW_

 _He was smart enough not to say it again, Ellie was dead serious #RAW_

 _Sometimes it does pay to listen Seth #RAW_

 _This all going to end very badly like Ellie said #RAW_

 _Oh boy, this ain't gonna end well #RAW_

 _Can't blame Ellie for not wanting to be in the way #RAW_

 _NOBODY is worse then Eva Marie, how dare she call out Ellie Brooks! #RAW_

 _Ellie called Mandy a dude, I'm done with her tonight #RAW_

 _I love our women's champion #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Why can't he just listen for once? But I will watch his little plan blow up in his face like I know it's gonna #IToldYouSoIsComing_

* * *

 _ **'Colby's home in Davenport'**_

Pharya sat upside down on the couch watching TV with Kevin laid across her stomach. The sound was to low making her reach up for the remote, it was fingertips away but she would have to get up to really reach it.

"Ugh." Pharya's hand dropped with a groan, she let's out a sigh. "Colby!" She took a deep breath. "Colby!" Pharya screamed it this time.

The sound of a pot dropping in the kitchen made Kevin lift his head up. Colby came from out the kitchen with a worried look but it stopped when he saw how she was laid.

"Really Phar?" Colby gives her a look. "I thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong." Pharya gives him a innocent tone making his brow raise. She points over to the remote on the table. "Me and Kevin can't finish our binge watch of Game of Thrones because the TV is to low." Colby playfully glares at her as she starts smiling. "So can you hand me the remote?"

Colby nodded as he picked up the remote and a pillow, he tossed the pillow so it fell on Pharya's face. Kevin jumped off her as Pharya fell over with a laugh.

"Dude that was so disrespectful." Pharya fixed herself so she was kneeled on the floor. "Come on and give me the remote, don't be a spazz."

"You don't be a spazz." Colby paused the show. "I agreed to let you binge watch until three, so go get dressed and get on out here." Pharya groaned letting her head fall in the couch. "Don't wanna hear it sweetheart, let's go."

Pharya gets up. "You could have at least let me finish that episode, it was three minutes left."

"I'm sure you will survive." Colby heads back in the kitchen.

"Hey, a lot can happen in three minutes on Game of Thrones dude." Pharya got up and went into the back room. "Kill joy Rollins."

"I heard that." Colby called out.

"You were supposed to!" Pharya says back.

Colby smirked and headed out in the backyard with a barking Kevin following him. His brother Brandon was on the grill as his new girlfriend Sam was sitting at the table talking to his parents.

"Did you get your couch potato up?" Brandon jokes.

"Took a while but I did it." Colby nodded. "You know she screamed bloody murder for the remote, it was right there if she would have got up." Brandon laughs. "It's to the point that I think she has my dog hooked on that show."

"Is Pharya finally coming out?" Their mom Holly walked over.

"Yeah." Colby leaned against the banister. "She had to finish binge watching."

"Oh no I don't blame her, it's like me and my stories." Holly waves it off.

Colby shook his head. "Your not talking about the ones you made us watch are you?"

Brandon looks back. "You know she is."

"I never forced you two to watch it." Holly puts a hand on her hip.

"Never forced who to watch what?" Pharya walked sliding the door closed behind her. "What I miss?"

"About how our mom used to force us to watch Bold and the Beautiful and all those Western shows." Colby shook his head. "Like what was that one Western called?"

"Little House on the Prairie?" Brandon brows furrowed. "You know I actually liked a couple of those episodes."

Colby gives his brother arm a smack. "Don't admit that crap, what's wrong with you?"

"Wow." Pharya chuckled.

"Don't wow us, she made us watch it." Colby motions to his mother.

"No I did not. You had a choice, you either watched it or it was nap time." Holly defends.

Pharya smiles. "Now I like that rule Mrs Lopez. I even use it here." She smirks looking to the side at Colby.

"Yeah because you are a evil five foot five woman." Colby smirks back at her.

Brandon points back. "I thought you said she could pass for 5'2 if she didn't raise her arms sometimes."

Pharya jaw dropped offended, Colby looked away as he started easing off. Holly and Brandon started to lowly laugh as they saw him trying to ease away.

"You know what I think I'm thirsty, anybody else thirsty?" Colby asks still walking away. "Cause I know I am."

"Oh no you don't." Pharya walked after him.

Colby got to the cooler but got his arm grabbed which stopped him from getting his drink.

"Pharya I am very thirsty, let go."

"You are a very thirsty liar." Pharya says.

"You don't know my body." Colby scoffs.

Pharya laughed. "I really think I can prove you wrong with that." She lets go of his arm.

Colby hands her a water as he got one for himself. "You think so huh? So you think you know my body better then me?"

"Maybe not better but I know as much." Pharya shrugged. "See unlike you I pay attention to the small things."

"I pay attention to the small things about you." Colby lowered his bottle.

"Really? Okay, notice anything different about me since last week?" Pharya folded her arms across her chest.

Colby looked her over. "Uhhh..." His brow knotted together, Pharya raised a brow with a smirk as she waited. "New makeup?"

"I'm not wearing makeup Colby." Pharya reminds him. "This is just my normal face with water applied."

"Which is exactly why I love you." Colby went to touch her. "Natural beauty at it's best."

Pharya slapped his hand away. "Uh, uh."

"Ouch." Colby shook his hand off. "I cant touch you?"

"Don't try to flirt your way out of this man." Pharya giggled. "Now what's new? I can name two things on you right now."

"Like what?" Colby questions as he started fixing his hair back into a messy bun on top of his head.

"You finally wearing those new basketball shorts you got from TAPOUT. The blonde in your hair is fully gone and your arms got way more built since last month to." Pharya felt his arms that he had crossed over his chest. Her brows knotted together as she continued to feel his muscles. "Way more big actually. Is it just the shirt or..." Colby smirks at her losing her train of thought. "Because I don't really remember..." Pharya snapped out of thought. "Bottom line is I see more."

Colby chuckled. "I lost you there for a second."

"Shutup." Pharya pushed past him.

Colby went after her. "Come on, it was cute. Now the better question I have is what were you thinking besides that just now."

"None of your business." Pharya waved him off. "Leave me alone. I was thinking of juice."

Colby hugged and picked her up from behind making her laugh. "Juice Pharya? So like me in juice form or something?"

"No." Pharya shook her head.

"So basically you were thinking of Colby juice is what I'm getting here?" Colby jokes.

"You are disgusting, no Colby." Pharya laughed at him as he let her down. "Stop thinking what your thinking."

"Only if you stop first." Colby smiled down at her, Pharya rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "So, Colby juice huh?"

"Shutup." Pharya starts laughing, she walked away from him. "You are ridiculous. I'm going to go help your brother because you need help."

"You started it." Colby walked with her.

After the food was done they all sat around and ate and talked for half of the night. It was good relax day since this was the only day they were gonna be able to relax before all the tours and change of schedule coming up. Pharya enjoyed spending time with Colby and his family, not to mention his brother's girlfriend Sam had fitted right in. The girl was pretty quiet and just overall sweetheart which made Colby crack jokes on his brother all night on what she saw in him.

Their parents had left as Brandon and Sam had stayed to help them clean up a bit.

"So what do you guys have planned for next month?" Sam asks Pharya as they were inside washing dishes.

"Nothing much, my friend Mercedes is getting married so we will be going to that." Pharya starts loading the dishwasher. "How about you guys?"

"Thinking about going on a ski trip weekend but I'm not to sure. I suck when it come to skiing, trust me I found that out the hard way." Sam shakes her head.

Pharya chuckled. "I heard Brandon is a good skier so he might teach you. I would just give him a heads up before he puts you on the slope of death though."

"Yeah, you gotta point." Sam giggled. "I definitely don't want that."

The guys walked in from the back as they brought the rest of the chairs in.

"What are you two in here talking about?" Colby asks.

"Nothing Colby Daniel Lopez." Pharya said his full name.

"Hey, hey, hey." Colby lightly slapped her arm. "Watch your mouth Pharya Acker Brooks." Pharya playfully glared at him over her shoulder. "Don't use mine and expect me not to use yours."

Brandon shook his head at them with a chuckle. "Well that's it for us. We better head back since we got a drive ahead of us."

Sam dried off her hands. "Right, well it was really nice meeting you Pharya and Colby and thanks for inviting me. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense." Colby gave her a small hug. "I got a good feeling we will see more of you to. And don't worry, if he does something stupid then just tell me or Pharya."

"Yeah, I'll smack him up for you." Pharya gave her a hug.

"Both of you shutup." Brandon nods.

They smirk over at him, Sam chuckled with a nod. "I will remember that, goodnight." She waved as she walked out to get her jacket.

"Night Sam." Pharya waved, she gave Brandon a hug. "Be good to her you idiot."

"Yes mam." Brandon gave a playfull eye roll.

Colby chuckles. "Come on, I'll walk you guys out."

"Alright, night Pharya." Brandon waved.

"Night!" Pharya called back as she went outside in the backyard.

Pharya closed the grill and started finishing straightening up outside. She soon heard the sound of a car beeping it's horn before heading down the street and smiled to herself as she went back to what she was doing.

Colby walked in the back as Kevin ran past and headed down the steps to go play out in the yard around Pharya's feet.

"What are you trying to trip me up down there?" Pharya chuckled.

Colby had a seat in the grass as he grabbed up Kevin to play with him. "Sam was pretty cool, Brandon seemed to really like her."

"Yeah I like her, especially for your brother." Pharya turned out the rest of the torches that were still on. She walked over and sat across from him. "So, soap opera stories huh?"

"Don't." Colby shook his head.

Pharya giggled. "What? I think it's cute that you guys watched that with her."

"Nothing and I repeat nothing about that is cute." Colby shook his head, he let Kevin go as he ran off to roll in the grass making Colby sigh. "Oh he is really getting a bath before we leave now."

"Let him be a dog." Pharya slaps his leg.

Colby brings his knees up to use as arm rest. "You know I noticed two things about you to."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"Come on, this time I'm serious." Colby chuckled. "I really got something."

Pharya sighs letting him have the floor. "Okay I'm listening. What's new that you noticed?"

"Your attitude." Colby said, Pharya brows furrowed together. "Ever since you came back from our tour in Japan you been different. You just don't look like your carrying a weight on your shoulder anymore..." Pharya smiles at him. "And this time when you smile, it's a real one."

Pharya lets out a low chuckle. "Alright, what else?"

"Okay second, you switched perfumes." Colby points out much to her shock. That wasn't even one of the things she was talking about or even think he would pay attention to. "I thought I was going a little crazy when I smelled it last week but nope it was you." Pharya shook her head with a smile as she moved over to sit and straddle his lap as he let his legs down. "Now tell me I'm wrong? But giving how you just got on me there, I think I'm right or I could be wrong. Women can be confusing."

"No your right." Pharya admits. "I didn't think you would notice either of those things though. Especially not the perfume part."

"Pharya I pay attention to you to much not to know when something is different or wrong with you." Colby says. "It may not look like it but I see change, even if I don't tell you I do."

"I see that now." Pharya put all her weight on him in a hug as she kissed his cheek. "That's becuase your the best."

Colby tried to keep them both up but failed. "Come on Pharya, not the grass."

"It's just nature, hush." Pharya jokes.

"See now all of us need a shower." Colby holds on to her as he gets up to his feet.

Pharya lets out a quick yelp from him getting up so fast, she laughed. "So who is going in first then?"

Colby lets her down. "What do you mean? Kevin is getting a bath and then were gonna take a shower." He motioned between both of them.

"No, no, no." Pharya shook her head. "That is not how showers work."

"It does in this household." Colby scoffed. "Look we are saving water which means were saving the earth."

"I feel like this is more of you trying to save the situation going on in your pants." Pharya points down below.

Colby smirks. "That to but you probably have the same problem."

"No you assume I do." Pharya walked towards the house.

Colby put his arm around her. "I assume right, don't forget who was on top of who not to long ago." Pharya's jaw dropped. "Exactly. Now who's the pervert?"

"Still you man." Pharya chuckled. "Still you."

"And don't think I don't take pride in it." Colby opened the slide door for her. "But if you don't want to shower with me that's fine. You still have to share a bed with me though."

Pharya grinned at him. "You are ridiculous."

"I know." Colby nodded.

Pharya stopped for a second as the question from earlier had came back to her mind. "Colby quick question?"

He used his arm to lean against the frame. "Yeah?"

"What happens if we do get split up during this draft coming up? I mean story lines and things do change and they may choose to do something different." Pharya says, Colby smile dropped as he looked down. The thoughts of that tried not to cross his mind but she did have a point. This was gonna be a coin toss and nobody was really as safe as they thought, creative can change their minds at any time and split them up. "I know neither of us wanted to think about it but it's coming in two weeks." Pharya gave a shrug. "What if this is our last two weeks and PPV with each other? We would only have a day home together, if even that." She played with her nails as she looks down. "I barely like being away from you when we go on seperate live events sometimes or even tours. I don't want to do it for a whole year."

"Yea, I know." Colby nods, he saw her look and leaned up as he gave her a hug. Pharya cracked a small smile as she hugged him back with a slight giggle. "I kinda tried not to think about that myself but I don't think they are gonna split us up. Were the strongest talent they got together so I'm positive that wherever one goes the other is not gonna be to far behind. But if we do somehow get put on different brands then we will still make it work, don't know how but we will. It would almost be like a long distance relationship."

Pharya chuckles. "Really?"

"Yes, think of it like one of those romance novels you read sometime. Or that movie we watched last night, The Longest Ride I think it was called." Colby said unsure.

"Colby, you are not a bull rider and I am not going to New York." Pharya says.

"I know that." He laughed pulling back to look at her. "I'm saying that things have a funny way of working themselves out." Pharya looked up at him amused. "Apart or not, were still gonna be together and that I can promise you. I'll call, text, facetime, and email if I have to. I'll do it every single chance I get." Pharya laughed at him as Colby smirked. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Crazy to say but yes I get what you are saying." Pharya nodded.

"Good." Colby hugs her as he kissed the side of her head. "But are you really saying I can't be a bull rider though? Because I think I would be kinda good at it."

"Colby!" Pharya laughs giving him a push back. "You know how to create and ruin a moment, you know that?"

"Hey, it's my thing." Colby chuckled.

Pharya shook her head. "I'm going inside."

"Right behind you." Colby says. "Hey." He calls out making Pharya stop and raise a brow back at him. "I love you."

"I know." Pharya nodded with a smirk.

"Ahem." Colby cleared his throat. "What did you say back? I didn't really hear you."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "I said I love you too you idiot. Now get in here so we can take a shower and go to sleep."

"The words that can end any argument." Colby walks inside.

Pharya laughed at him. "Please get help before this draft Colby..."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, I thought I get a last Pharya and Colby moment in before the draft and how they are coping with it. Also, I know people miss how I use to update, three, two, or sometimes even four times a day but trust me when I say I'm doing my best. When I was updating like that I had a lot of free time but now I have a full time, and part time job and I go to school. I'm really tired sometimes but I do try to update every chance I get for you guys. Since you guys have been patient and I know I have been slacking a bit, I will give you a three chapter update the next time I upload another chapter. The next chapter will be the two RAW's and Smackdown Live so that will probably be a four or five chapter update actually. The next three part update after it will be Battleground. Think of it as a way to make up for slack but also remember WrestlingXKitten has a personal life to guys lol, I know you love the story and I thank you for it but I do need a break sometimes. The last thing I wanna do is get messy with my story because my brain is to tired to really function. But do leave me a review and I will see everybody next time for the four/or five chapters update!**


	123. Are You Gonna Put Up Or Tap Out?

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. As promised I am giving you guys a four or five chapter update this time to make up for some of the slack with the chapters. We have came this far you guys and have finally made it, the last two RAW's and Smackdown before Battleground and I am excited. Which is crazy considering I know what's coming. I am reading you guys reviews and I know what you want to see, it may be happening, it may not be, some of it may be already in the works. The thing is I already have this whole story planned out on screen wise all the way to the present shows in 2017. So I know what changes are coming, new feuds, old feuds, etc. Bottom line is I know what's coming, I just hope you are to. Well enough of me talking here, onto chapter 122.**

* * *

 _ **RAW, backstage 'On screen'**_

Stephanie and Shane were in the office talking about what big announcement their father had for them tonight. Everybody knew it had something to do with who was running what show or if one sibling was running both.

"You know what would be awesome if he came here to do?" Shane asks with a smile. "To fire somebody." He placed a hand on his sister shoulder. "That would be awesome."

"Oh that's nice for you to actually put your hand on me as if your implicating that he would be firing me." Stephanie says with a nod. "Maybe, he's coming here to give a promotion. You know I'm more of a glass half full kind of person."

"Of course you are like that." Shane nodded.

"Or maybe..." The voice of Seth Rollins caught both their attention. "he's here to talk to me." Seth came into view getting a loud reaction from the crowd. Seth does one of his laughs as he greets them with a nod. "Hi you guys doing."

"Seth." Shane shakes his hand.

"Good to see you, good to see you guys." Seth shakes Stephanie hand.

"Good to see you to Seth." Stephanie smiles.

Seth smirks. "You as well Steph. But you guys know I was serious about what I said when I walked in here, he could be coming to see me."

Ellie walked into view with a laugh as she got loud cheers from the crowd. She had on her ring gear with her hair parted to the side and out in feathery curls.

"Yeah right, eight o'clock is the new twelve for you Cinderella, get real." She pushed Seth to the back. "If he is coming to see anybody it's gonna be me."

"Hey, hey, watch it." Seth snaps, Ellie went to speak to Stephanie. "We know damn well he isn't here to see you." The crowd laughed as this made her stop.

"And why not?" Ellie looks back at him.

"He hates you." Seth reminded.

Ellie shrugs. "Hate is the new love, why do you think I haven't gotten rid of you yet." She slaps his chest with a laugh. Seth glared at her as the crowd laughed at them, Ellie looks back ahead. "Anyway before I was interrupted. It is very nice to see you again Stephanie, new tan?"

"Yes actually, thank you for noticing Ellie." Stephanie smiles back at Shane who just shook his head. "It is always a pleasure to see my WWE Women's Champion."

"As I know it is." Ellie nodded.

"A still very spoiled Women's Champion which by the way wouldn't be happening if I was fully in charge." Shane adds in.

Ellie clasp her hands looking over at him. "Shane, Shane, Shane, how very horrible it is to see you. Still being a hater I see?" The crowd laughs.

"You do tend to hate." Stephanie shrugs.

"Excuse me, can we get to why we really came here please." Seth pulls Ellie back to take his place in front. "I came here on business."

"Yeah? Well I came here to stop you from being stupid." Ellie retorts. "There is still time here, so can we just go?"

"No." Seth says to her. "Now hush and let me do the talking."

"Sure, because that has gotten you so far since you have been back." Ellie rolled her eyes as she put her hands in her jacket pockets with a shove.

Seth stares back at her. "You done?" Ellie gave a careless shrug. "Thank you." He looks back to them. "Sorry about her, she's a process in the making."

People in the crowd laughed at the glare Ellie was giving him for saying that.

"Like you don't even wanna know what finger I was about to put up." Ellie shook her head. "I can assure you it wasn't my pointer one though."

Seth shot her a quick glare before looking back ahead. "Forget about her for a second. Listen I came with a proposition." This got brow raises and interesting looks from Shane and Stephanie. "Look I know Mr. McMahon's coming here tonight and we wanna put out best face forward. So what better face to put forward..." He mirrored his face with a smile. "then this face right here." Ellie made a face of disgust, Stephanie laughs a bit. "The face of the future number one draft pick."

"Whoa, whoa, what makes you think you would be number one?" Ellie questions to a loud reaction. "I could be number one before you."

"Ellie please, adults are talking." Seth waved her off.

Ellie slapped his hand away. "I'm serious. I could be considered a number one pick just as much as you."

"Really?" Seth chuckled. "Like seriously? What have you done?"

Ellie brow raised. "I don't know if when you injured your leg you went blind to but I did a lot while you were gone sir. I'm the girl that went one on one with a guy live in that ring on RAW for the first time in decades and basically won. I was the fourth woman in the Rumble, stayed in the Rumble longer then any female and out lasted twenty eight GUYS need I remind you. I even gave her own husband a run for his money at the end of that."

Stephanie nodded. "It's true she did. He is still very proud of you for that."

"Then let me remind you that I am the girl that put the final nail in the coffin for the women's revolution. I took that Diva's title and turned it into the Women's title, that was me." Ellie says as the crowd cheers. "Let me also remind you that I am champion and you are not. So if anybody has any right to be picked first it should be me."

"Hey I was the one that came back from a career threatening injury ahead of time!" Seth puts in.

"Ohhh who gives a crap!" Ellie snaps back at him. "How long you gonna use that pitty story? Your walking now ain't yah?"

"That's not the point, there is no way you deserve to be number one before me. I'm the future around here, I started the new era." Seth defended.

"Actually Seth." Shane spoke up. "As much as I agree with you, Ellie does have a shot at being picked first just like the other women. Of course she hit a couple branches on the way down from falling off the tree that she did." Ellie glared. "But Ellie does have a shot at being the number one Draft pick."

Stephanie agreed with a nod. "It's true, Ellie has had one crazy but successful year so far. I would be first to snatch her up of course."

"Eh I'm not to sure about that." Shane shakes his head, Stephanie gives him a look for this. "I mean she is a hard one to handle but who's to say that I may not want Ellie."

"I don't care what you want." Stephanie retorts. "She's mine Shane."

"Well not if I pick her first." Shane says back.

"Haha." Ellie points at Seth reaction at them fighting over her. "They want me more."

"Shutup." Seth rolled his eyes. "Look, forget this face." He holds a hand over Ellie, Seth mirrored his face. "Can we focus on this face?"

"I-It is a great face." Stephanie agrees.

"Money maker." Shane says.

"Oh now I'm gonna be sick." Ellie shook her head as the crowd laughed at her.

"Well I mean yours Seth isn't as great as." Stephanie shows a hand under her face.

Seth made a iffy gesture. "It's alright." Ellie sighs folding her arms across her chest. "On a more serious note, I know you guys don't like me talking about the Roman Reings controversery. But, I have in my posession, exclusive footage. That I think the entire world, including you guys needs to see, tonight."

Ellie made a motion to stop everything. "Wait a second, you do not have any exclusive foot-"

Seth wrapped an arm around her and clamps a hand over her mouth to laughter from the crowd. Ellie eyes widened as she tried to continue to protest.

Shane points. "I-Is she trying to say something?"

"Mmm!" Ellie tried to say 'yes' but failed.

"Nope, she said no." Seth smiled. "But I promise you guys that you will want to see this."

Shane gave a nod. "Well that's an awesome idea, it's perfect for the Ambrose Asylum."

Seth gave a strong eye roll at the mention of Dean while Ellie was still trying to get his hand off her mouth as people laughed at her.

"The Ambrose Asylum?" Stephanie says with disdain. "He is a moron Shane." This made Shane shake his head at this. "I mean what's he gonna do? Stand out in the ring, eat a sandwich and talk to a plant. Not to mention continue to harass 'my' WWE Women's Champion."

Ellie gets Seth hand off with a huge exhale. "Were you trying to kill me you idiot? You're supposed to cover somebody's mouth, not their nose to. But Ambrose is the moron here." She rolled her eyes at him. "And don't you guys listen to Seth, Ambrose does not harass me and Stephanie leave Mitch 2 out this. He's a poor cactus that can't defend himself."

"He's an embarrassment Ellie." Stephanie says to her making Ellie roll her eyes.

"I agree." Seth nodded. "Look we don't need to do that. I actually have some talk show experience of my own."

"Really?" Shane asks.

"Yeah." Stephanie and Seth both answer in unison.

Ellie shook her head. "No, no, no, no. Shane for once I want you to put your foot down, don't listen to him, don't listen to this." She points at Seth. "For once I'm asking you to not let something happen."

"Ignore her, but yes I do. You know last year I was this close to taking over for Jon Stewart on the Daily Show." Seth reminds.

"I hardly call invading the guy show is you getting an actual call to take over." Ellie said.

"Still but it was good." Stephanie says. "You weren't here." She says to Shane who chuckled this off. "But it was good."

"So I think, given that experience. I think for the first time ever, the Rollins Report." Seth offered the idea. The crowd laughed when Ellie slap palms her forehead giving up all hope on the situation. Seth saw Shane and Stephanie thinking it over as they repeated the name. "Catchy right?" He smirks.

"I like it, I like the sound of that." Stephanie nods excited.

"Sounds promising." Shane agreed.

"You guys have got to see this footage. Roman Reigns is so disrespectful to the WWE Universe, he's so abrasive. He doesn't care what they think about him at all." Seth says. "I promise you guys this is going to be great."

Shane raised a brow. "Really?"

"I promise." Seth assured.

Ellie held up a finger. "He also promised me happiness Shane and look where I am." She points to herself. "Miserable over here, so that should speak volumes."

"She's happy, she just doesn't show it." Seth waved it off. "But what do you guys say?"

Shane looks to Stephanie and gave a shrug. "Your call."

"Sounds good to me." Stephanie smiles. "I'm all in."

Seth sighed in relief. "Thank you." He shakes their hands. "I promise you won't be disappointed, let's go Ellie." Seth walked off.

Ellie shook her head as she got close to them. "Listen, you guys can still call this thing off right now. It's not good for views or my health here." The crowd laughs. "Seriously, we do know I am this close to hurting him." She made a small space between her fingers. "Almost to the breaking point here.I'm talking full blown strangling this dude at this point. You can't take his promises seriously, you just can't.."

Seth sighed walking back as he wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up with a sigh. "Let's go sweetheart."

"No, no, don't let him do this. His promises mean nothing, think about the world leaders that promised world peace! There still is no world freaking peace!" Ellie yells being dragged off. "He is worse then your dad I'm telling you!"

The crowd laughed at them as Shane and Stephanie watched Seth take her with him.

Stephanie chuckles. "They are so adorable."

Shane smirks as he lets out a slight laugh. "Oh how this ends, this is all on you. Every bit of it." Was all he said before walking off.

"That's fine with me." Stephanie scoffed. "Just how I like it."

 _Fan tweets_

 _LMAO, Ellie needs serious help #RAW_

 _Ellie is the Queen of sas #RAW_

 _I kind of like the idea of the Rollins Report #RAW_

 _The way Seth came and got his girlfriend, I'm sure a lot of guys can relate to that #RAW_

 _Ellie and Seth are hilarious together #RAW_

 _Neither of them can go without getting the last word, still my fav couple #RAW_

 _I do agree that Ellie and other girls have a shot at being the #1 Draft pick, girl power! #RAW_

 _Ellie is just a straight up Queen, love her or love her #RAW_

 _I do doubt Vince is there to see Ellie after all the hell she caused him last time, lol #RAW_

 _No better champion then our Women's Champion #RAW_

 _They are adorable together and hilarious #RAW_

 _I know WWE better not split these two up for the Draft, that's bad for business #RAW_

 _Ellie and Seth on the same brand is best for business #RAW_

 _Those two feuding one day would be awesome, I believe in seeing Ellie vs Seth Rollins in the future #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO ELLIE? The one time I let Shane put his foot down and he blows it #Unbelievable #BackwardsDay_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Dana Brooke music played as she stood in the ring with her ring gear on. Charlotte stood next to her with one of her smirks as she was often talking with Dana to give her some tips.

"Welcome back everybody and we are set here for Women action." Cole welcomes the show back from commercial.

Ellie's theme hit as people got out their seats.

"That guitar never gets old!" JBL gets excited.

Ellie walked out with her title around her waist as Alexa was by her side. Both girls stood at the top of the stage to a loud reaction from the crowd.

Alexa high fived her, the two of them began making their way down the ramp.

"And her opponent, acomponied to the ring by Alexa Bliss. From Chicago Illionois, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announced.

"Double trouble is here." Byron jokes referring to Alexa and Ellie. "The two women that will meet Sasha Banks and her mystery partner next Sunday at Battleground." He says as the poster for it shows on the jumbo tron.

"We don't even know if Sasha has even found a partner Byron." JBL retorts. "After the rampaige that Alexa and Ellie have been on for weeks now. I don't think Sasha will find anybody who will team with her against those two."

Ellie got on the apron, she glares at Dana and Charlotte before getting up on turnbuckle. She took the belt off her waist and raised it to a loud reaction.

"Well before she can focus on the Boss, Ellie needs to direct her attention to Charlotte's protege, Dana Brooke." Cole reminds. "Another two who have been targeting Ellie as they believe they are not only the top women duo. But John, Charlotte still says she deserves another fair shot at Ellie."

Ellie jumped down and flips her hair back as she put her title over her shoulders.

"Some can argue and say that Charlotte never really did have her one on one rematch with Ellie for the title." JBL admits. "Not only that but Charlotte has been on a roll since then. Considering her matches with, Natalya and Becky Lynch. I mean you can say that Charlotte and Sasha are two top choices when it comes to being contenders for Ellie's title. The only problem that is neither of them can actually pin her when it really counts and that is what adds on to Ellie's dominance around here. Ellie is, whether people like it or not the most dominant women's champion we have seen in a very long time on this roster. People even say that if she would have came earlier that Nikki Bella may not have beaten AJ Lee's title reign as WWE Diva's Champion."

"I even agree a bit with that." Cole says.

Alexa took the title when Ellie handed it off to her as Charlotte got out of the ring.

"It's still kinda hard to argue though when Charlotte is the one that tapped out to Ellie at WrestleMania." Byron reminds.

"There is that to." JBL chuckles. "I say Sasha and Charlotte both deserve a shot but, are they gonna be the ones to do it?Because if you ask me at this point, Ellie is unbeatable when it comes to that title."

Ellie leaned back in the corner, Dana fixed her hair as she puts her hands on her hips with a nod. This made Ellie raise an amuse brow at her as she found everything about Dana amusing.

The ref looked between them before signaling for the bell.

'Ding, Ding, Ding'

"You got this Dana!" Charlotte claps for her.

"No she doesn't!" Alexa says back.

Charlotte slammed her hand on the mat. "Shututp!"

"You shutup!" Alexa snaps back.

"It doesn't take long with them." Byron shook his head amused. "The bad attitudes these four have, mostly Alexa."

Dana nodded back at Charlotte. "I got this Charlotte! She can't beat us, were to good!"

Ellie leaned out the corner, Dana and her both circled around each other. They locked in a aggressive lock up with trying to overpower the other. Both women overpower each other to the corner.

"Can feel the hate when it comes to Ellie and Dana, aggressive lock up between these two women." Cole says. Ellie pushed Dana off and backs up, Dana runs back as they lock back up aggressively. "Again with a lock up." Dana overpowered Ellie this time and pushed her back to the mat, Ellie came to a sliding stop on her knee with a glare. "Now it's Dana Brooke overpowering the champion."

"Dana does have the power advantage over Ellie here and is going to want to use that to her full advantage." JBL gives his take. "We all know that if you have Ellie down you better keep her that way. The woman is like a cat."

"More like a predator." Byron retorts

Dana flexed off her muscles. "You see this Brooks huh?!" She shouts and points to her. "Were the best around here you little paper champion!"

Charlotte grins and claps. "You tell her Dana!"

The hair of Ellie fell in her face as she slowly stood up and adjusted her fingerless glove.

Dana smirks as she stops showing off, her and Ellie circle around each other as they locked back up. Dana powered Ellie back into the corner before shoving her back and backing up. Ellie held her back with a pissed off look as her eyes went to Dana who was teasing and laughing.

"Once again, Dana overpowering Ellie and I think Dana may be getting into the head of Ellie there." Byron points out.

Ellie marched out of the corner and slapped Dana across the face to a loud reaction.

"Wow!" Cole reacts with everyone. Dana and Ellie grabbed each other and both start throwing mean and fast punches as they fell to the mat still throwing hits. "Guys this thing is breaking down into a fight out here. I think Dana over powering Ellie wasn't getting in her head, I think it was just making her mad!"

Ellie and Dana got up still trying to keep control over the other as they fought to the corner.

"I think your right Michael!" JBL agrees.

The ref starts counting, Dana pushes Ellie back into the corner again. Dana went to take a step to her but got a right hook to the side of her face that sent her falling back in shock.

"Woah!" Byron and Cole reacts.

"And there is that mean streak!" JBL says. "Those strike punches of Ellie's are deadly."

Ellie ran and blindsided Dana from behind with a clothesline when she saw her getting back up.

"Yeah you can't over power that." Byron jokes.

Dana was yanked to her feet by her hair, Ellie kneed her over and over again. Ellie rammed her knee in Dana again with a scream as Dana drops to one knee coughing.

Ellie quickly wraps her legs around her head and hits Dana with a low hurricaruana into a DDT.

"There is the athleticism by Ellie!" Cole exclaims.

Dana got her legs hooked as Ellie covered her.

"Kickout Dana!" Charlotte shouts.

"One!"

"Two-" Dana managed to get the shoulder up.

"And Dana Brooke gets the shoulder up in a two count." Cole called the action.

Ellie got to her feet, Dana ran to her and threw a punch but Ellie ducks under and grabs her. Dana had little time to react as Ellie suplexed her back into the corner. She rolls up to her feet as Dana fell down to the mat in the corner, Ellie walked over to her and puts her foot on her neck as she starts to choke her in the corner.

The ref started to count, Ellie back up with her hands in defense as Dana pulled herself up to her feet. Ellie runs and jumped hitting Dana with a sharp high knee.

"Vintage Ellie!" Byron says.

Ellie allowed Dana to drop and roll to the center of the ring to recover.

"That's exactly what that was Byron." JBL agreed. Ellie got up on the top turnbuckle. "Champion now going to the top rope. That woman scares me when she gets up there."

Charlotte got on the apron to distract her, Alexa went to go over but the ref got after her.

"Wait a minute, Charlotte, look at Charlotte!" Cole points.

Ellie tried to look back and forth, Dana ran over and pushed her off the top as Ellie hit and bounced off the ropes before hitting the floor. People got off their seats as they reacted to the bad fall she took. "And with that distraction by Charlotte, Ellie really hit the floor hard guys."

"That was a nasty fall." Byron shook his head.

Alexa went to the other side to see if she was alright.

Charlotte points at her. "Hey! Stay back!"

"Shut your mouth." Alexa says back to her, she claps her hands. "Come on El! You got this, get back up!"

Dana got outside the ring, Ellie used the announce table to try and get herself back up. Her hair was grabbed from behind, Dana ran back and threw Ellie spine first on the apron sending her back down as people reacted.

"And Dana Brooke adding to the damage!" Byron exclaims. "That distraction from Charlotte allowing Dana to take over."

Ellie held her back on the floor in pain, the ref continued to count as he was at five.

"Even with Alexa out here, you have to remember that Charlotte and Dana are just as sneaky as the two of them. They are just as good at playing tricks." JBL reminded.

Dana picked Ellie up and threw her back inside the ring, Ellie rolled to the center and sat up reaching for the ropes. She was cut short by Dana kicking her back down in the same injured spot. Dana put her knee in Ellie's back, she pulled up her upper body by her hair as she stretched her back.

The ref shouts at her about the hair and starts to count.

"Now Dana Brooke going to work on the injured spot of Ellie." Cole says.

"Hey she is going about it the right way." JBL says back to him. "If Dana wants to gain a win over Ellie then this is the things you have to do. Keep Ellie grounded like this." Dana lets go of Ellie by shoving her head down to smack off the mat, Dana got to her feet. Ellie held her mouth as she reached up for the ropes but got a sharp kick to the back by Dana to send her down to the mat with a yell. "I promise you that Charlotte warned Dana that if you don't do this to Ellie then Ellie will do this to you."

Dana sat Ellie up and held her shoulders as she rammed he knee in her back making her yell out in pain, she does it again. Ellie got her arms pulled back as Dana kept her knee there and added more pressure as she now had Ellie stuck with her knee pressed in her back.

"Dana Brooke continuing to wear down the champion here and Dana has been holding her own against Ellie so far." Cole admits.

"Shocking but she has and that's not something you can easily do." Byron says. Ellie tried to fight up but Dana added more pressure as she aggressively shook Ellie against her knee to make her stop. "Dana Brooke showing off that mean streak as well and look at the smirk on the face of Charlotte." The camera went to Charlotte who was loving every second of this. "Alexa on the other hand doesn't look in a good place." Alexa shook her head at this with a glare as she watched the match closely.

Ellie got her leg up as she started to slowly power herself back up with the crowd behind her cheering. Dana shook her head as Ellie was now back to her feet and started to twist out to relive Dana's knee from her back. Dana quickly rammed her knee into Ellie stomach to send her down to one knee, she kicks her down in her chest. Ellie coughed holding herself as she kicked the mat in pain.

"Dana about knocked the wind out of Ellie with that one." JBL was in shock.

Dana got on the outside apron as she went and got on the top turnbuckle.

"Now it's Dana Brooke going up top!" Cole says. Alexa jumped on the apron to get the ref, Charlotte, and Dana's attention. "Now look at Alexa Bliss!

"Get her down!" Dana points at Alexa.

"Dana may wanna focus on the match." Byron warns. The crowd cheered when Ellie got up to her feet and ran up the ropes. "Whoa, whoa, wait!"

Ellie quickly wraps her legs around Dana to bring her off the ropes with a hurricanrana as the crowd reacted loudly.

"Wow!" Cole exclaims as they land hard down in the ring. Both girls were down on the mat as Charlotte was wide eyed in shock. "Ellie coming up out of nowhere with that hurricanrana off the top rope to Dana! Talk about picking your spots!"

Ellie dragged herself over and laid over her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Dana managed to get the shoulder up to people's shock and Charlott'es relief.

"And Dana somehow kicks out!" Byron shouts. "I'm surpsied Ellie was able to even cover Dana."

Ellie held her back as she got to her feet, Dana stumbled to her feet and turns around into an echoed open hand smack.

Dana smacks her back, Ellie took it in before coming back with a hard right hook that knocked her off her feet.

"Oh!" Cole reacts with the crowd as Charlotte covered her mouth. "A sucker punch by Ellie."

"Jeez!" Byron was in shock.

"Ellie is known for smacking and punching." JBL chuckled. "Dana needs to remind herself who she is in that ring with right now."

Dana held her cheek as she was on one knee still in shock and feeling the affects, Ellie kicked her down on her stomach. She put her foot in Dana's back and grabbed the end of her hair and pulled her up making Dana yell out in pain and reach for the ropes.

"A little payback from earlier!" Byron reminds.

Dana screams as the ref was warning Ellie about the hair.

"You want to be a little show off Dana huh!" Ellie yanks her hair and starts swinging her head. "I'll give your butt something to flex about!"

"Now it's Ellie punishing Dana, it is never good to Ellie to this point. Dana was doing good but she let Ellie up." Cole said.

"That's true. I know Dana likes to trash talk in that ring but when you are in there with Ellie you have to think on your feet at all times." Byron says. "That woman is not someone to joke around with when you are in there. Ellie will joke around on that mic but in that ring, you better be ready."

The ref counts and warns her about the hair, Ellie lets go and lands a stomp to Dana's back.

"Not only that you know with all the problems that her and Seth have been having. Ellie is far from in a good mood." Cole said.

"What problems Cole? Team Rollie is just as strong as ever, they just argue here and there. That's normal." JBL waved it off.

Ellie picked Dana up and whipped her to the ropes, Dana bounced off and ducked a clothesline. Dana bounced off the other set, Ellie ran to her but Dana ducked under her punch. Ellie got her hair grabbed by Dana and slammed backwards on the mat.

"And Dana taking over again, just like that!" Cole calls it. "And John between Ellie being herself and then sometimes not being herself. Seth Rollins has been so focused on the title that he hasn't noticed and some people are saying the two of them are arguing more then normal."

"There is nothing wrong with Ellie and when are you two just gonn understand that couples fight?" JBL asks.

Dana gets down and starts hitting Ellie with rights as Charlotte claps for this.

Ellie covered up and managed to kick her off and crawl to the ropes and hold on to them. Dana grabs her by the legs and tries to pull her off, she gives one more big pull. Ellie was yanked off, she landed on her feet but stumbled back, Dana ran and splashed her in the corner.

Dana backs up with a gloat as she shows off her muscle. "You see that!"

Ellie used the ropes to pick herself up in the corner. Dana flips back with a hand stand to try and choke her in the corner with her foot. Ellie grabs the foot of Dana, she moved out and used her foot to lift Dana higher before slamming her knee first back on the mat as the crowd reacted.

Dana held her leg and rolled over to the ropes, Ellie got up, she lets out a scream before hitting a sharp kick under Dana's chin.

"That'll kick your teeth out!" JBL says.

"Yeah, no kidding." Cole agrees.

Ellie covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Dana kicked out.

"And Dana just barley getting the shoulder up." Cole says.

Ellie yanked Dana to her feet and went to swing but Dana caught her from under when she ducked and rolled her up. The ref went to count but Elle rolled through and hits her with a low drop kick sending her down to the mat. "Quick on her feet!"

Dana rolled out of the ring onto the apron as she used the ropes to pick herself up. Ellie got to her feet and grabs her by the hair, Dana grabbed her by the hair and jumps down. This bounced Ellie off the ropes and sent her falling back on the mat stunned and allowed Dana to get back in the ring.

"Dana Brooke thinking on her feet here." Byron said. Ellie laid on her back by the corner, Dana walked over and grabs her by the legs as she tried to drag her out. "Dana trying to pull the champion into a cover."

"She picked a bad body part to grab." JBL warns. At that moment, Ellie pulled her feet back with Dana as she used Dana holding her feet to flip her over into the corner as the crowd reacted. "What I tell you!"

"Oh!" Byron reacts. "The leg strength of Ellie showing as she just practically flipped Dana over her with only using her feet."

"That is pure leg power." Cole agreed.

JBL chuckled. "You got that right it is! I don't know what is more dangerous on that woman, her hands or her legs because that just now was amazing." Ellie got to her feet as Dana stumbled up and out the corner, Dana's arm was grabbed as Ellie yanks her into a high knee. "Wow!"

Ellie whipped her to the ropes and quickly ran as she bounced off the ones across. Dana held on to the ropes but went wide eyed when she saw Ellie running to her, Ellie ran and hits her with a drop kick sending her over the top ropes and to the floor.

"Now it's Ellie taking over things!" Cole exclaims. Ellie did a kick up to her feet to a loud reaction from the crowd as Alexa claps for her. "Once you get her going it is hard to get her calm again because Ellie is fired up."

"You can say that again Michael!" JBL agrees. Dana held her neck getting to her feet by the announce table as Charlotte was trying to check on her.

Ellie ran up the ropes and on the top turnbuckle as people were in shock at how she ran up there with ease.

"Charlotte may wanna move! Ellie is running up high!" Cole warned with a shout. Ellie jumped off taking both of them down with a cross body to a loud reaction. "And Ellie taking out Charlotte and Dana!"

"Thatta girl!" Alexa cheered.

Ellie rolled to her feet as she leaned back letting out a loud primal scream.

"You can't tell me that woman isn't the best." JBL praised with a chuckle. Ellie got Dana up and threw her inside the ring, she jumped up on the apron signaling for her to get up. "And she's not done flying yet."

"Wait a minute, look at Charlotte!" Byron points out. "Charlotte trying to get involved again here." Charlotte had recovered and quickly got on the apron next to Ellie as the ref was checking on Dana. Ellie hits her with a sharp kick to the stomach. "Oh and she paid for it!" Charlotte favors her stomach as she was hunched over. Alexa ran over and yanked Charlotte feet from under her making her fall back first on the apron before falling to the floor.

"Paid for it times two!" Cole says. "She forgot about Alexa Bliss and the ref's back was turned."

"Know your role Charlotte!" Alexa shouts down at her.

Ellie looked back when she saw Dana coming out the corner of her eye, she quickly ducked her punch and shouldered her in the stomach. Dana stumbled back, Ellie goes to try and springboard but Dana comes back, she grabs her by the hair and throws over the top rope into the ring.

"Now there is the power of Dana Brooke!" JBL was impressed.

Ellie held her back, Dana yanks her up by the hair and whips her to the ropes. She bounced off, Dana grabbed her up and hits her with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb by Dana, almost sending Ellie through the mat." Byron said.

Dana hooked only her left leg over Ellie left arm.

"One!"

"Two-"

Ellie switches her right leg position and locks her legs that were on Dana's shoulders into the Triangle Choke to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Wait a second, look, look!" Cole points. Ellie grabbed Dana's arm when she lifted her legs from her shoulder. "Ellie with the TCH! TCH on Dana Brooke, is Dana going to tap?" She tightened the hold and held on to her head as she was sure to get a good hold on Dana's right arm.

"Dana has nowhere to go! She powerbombed her right in the middle of that ring!" JBL says. "This is where that MMA background of Elle comes into play. If your not careful she can get you into situations like this."

"That hold is on extra tight and Ellie just screaming at Dana to tap out!" Byron exclaims. "Ellie is like a snake with this submission, once it's locked there is no way out of it!"

"What's Dana gonna do?" Cole questions. Dana fell to the side trying to get out of it but it just made it worse, Dana holds up her hand. "She is still trying to fight it! If she isn't careful Dana could end up getting choked out here." Dana stars tapping the leg of Ellie. The ref called for the bell as Ellie's theme hit to a pop from the crowd. "Dana has to tap!"

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announces.

Ellie lets Dana go as Alexa gets inside the ring, Ellie got to her feet with a smirk as she flipped her hair back. She took her belt from Alexa as the ref raised her arm in victory to a big reaction.

"Talk about ring awareness." Byron scoffs as the replays showed. "Ellie used the position after the powerbomb to hook in that TCH perfectly on Dana Brooke. There was absolutely no where to go and Ellie knew that."

"Not to mention Charlotte paid for getting involved earlier thanks to Ellie and Alexa Bliss." Cole said while the replays of Alexa pulling Charlotte's feet from under her showed.

"Ellie knew where she was in that ring and used that all to her advantage. I said it before and I will say it again, Ellie is on top of her game." JBL sets it straight. Alexa and Ellie got out of the ring and backed up the ramp laughing and smiling at Dana and Charlotte. "And this is what Sasha has to deal with next Sunday."

Ellie had an arm around Alexa as she had her belt raised in the air. "You were nothing but light work Dana! Not even a sweat babes!" She wiped her fingers across her forehead. "Do your homework when it comes to me!"

"Better luck next time Dana!" Alexa waved at her.

Charlotte had got in the ring with a mic as she held the back of her head. "No way, cut her music! Cut that music right now!" Ellie and Alexa both stop as this caught the attention of everyone. "Let me set one thing straight to you before that ego grows any bigger tonight." Ellie smirked and leans her arm on Alexa shoulder. "You beating Dana means NOTHING." She said slowly as Alexa scoffs at this with a slight laugh, Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah it doesn't because beating Dana doesn't mean you can beat me again. See at Fastlane when you stole that belt from me, I took you lightly Brooks and that was on me." Charlotte admits, Ellie slowly raised a brow into an amused and slightly shocked expression. "I did and I did it at WrestleMania but this time.." Charlotte smirks. "This time is different and you seen that which is why you haven't been back in the ring with me one on one. You can't beat me in a one on one match Ellie which is why WrestleMania doesn't count and neither does Fastlane because you got lucky and again I took you lightly. But I know what this is really about, you, you are scared." The crowd oohed as Alexa and Ellie both fake gasped and looked at each other. "Your scared to get in this ring with me because you and these people know you can't beat me because I am better then you. And that I am the real Queen when it comes to this ring. Not only that but you know that as soon as you lose that title that you become erasable history like AJ Lee but at least her career will be remembered more then yours."

The people in the crowd oohed, Ellie pokes her tongue in her cheek with a smile as she nods at Charlotte. Alexa frowned handing Ellie the mic that the stage hand gave her. Ellie shakes her head juggling the mic as she looked at Charlotte, the crowd cheers as both of them stared each other down.

"Erasable huh?" Ellie questions as Charlotte yelled something at her, Ellie nodded. "You know something Charlotte? I am kind of starting to hate you like I hate Sasha and that is a HUGE problem." Ellie says in a serious tone. "And the reason why is because you two just keep thinking that you belong in my spotlight. You keep coming back as if I continue to owe you guys a title shot or a match with me to boost your pitiful egos. But the reality is I don't owe either of you a damn thing, you and Sasha need me to stay relevant and you know that." Charlotte raised a shocked brow as the crowd gave this a loud reaction. "You two can't accept the fact that I beat you every time when it comes to this title. Every time I turn the hell around it's one of you standing there in my face and it's not because you deserve it. It is because you want to be in the spotlight and steal somebody else's shot. I wasn't joking last time when I said I was sick of you two. See, because this isn't the Charlotte and Sasha show, it isn't about you two all the time. It's never gonna be about you two all the time, it's going to be about me." Ellie points to herself as the crowd cheers, she chuckles shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair. "Both of you always got something to say about me, my title reign, or my family and it's growing REAL old and I'm getting so tired of it. I am sick of people questioning my dominance because I been running this place since I got here and you know I have. But it's clear that sometimes after a couple matches with other people you get memory loss and forget who I am and sometimes I need to remind and humble you. You want to take a shot and get shown what has already been seen? If you wanna get embarrassed then I will gladly embarrass you like Fastlane all over again. You want another match against me Charlotte? You got something to prove? Then guess what baby Flair, it's time to put up or tap out because you got your match!"

Charlotte smiled lowering the mic as the crowd cheered for this.

Alexa fake smiled with her mic and raised it as she shook her head with a slow wag of her finger. "But not tonight." She states as her smile dropped into a frown.

The crowd booed, Charlotte glared at the two of them.

Ellie smirks at all their reactions. "Yeah, see another thing that you and Sasha need to learn is that we don't work on your times. I will face you next week on the last RAW before the draft and if you beat me then I will give you a rematch for my title." Charlotte gave her a look as Ellie smiled. "This is your chance at the watering hole Charlotte." Ellie says. "Now my questions for you are, are you going to be smart and keep your distance from the water? Will you be stupid and get snacthed up by the crocidle that's waiting. Or will you get pushed inside and drowned by the same hands attached to the girl that took your title and made you tap out." She lifted the title up as Ellie threw the mic down to a reaction.

Charlotte glared as Ellie theme hits, Alexa and Ellie put their arms back around each other. Alexa smirked but Ellie continued eyeing Charlotte with a look that could kill.

"What a huge PPV worthy match!" Cole says excited. "I wonder will our two commissioners approve but guys if they do then we will see Charlotte vs Ellie on the last RAW before Smackdown Live. If Charlotte wins then there is a shot at Ellie's title in the future but it will only work if they get drafted on the same brand."

"That match couldn't be anymore PPV worthy with the bad blood between those two." JBL says. "I can gurantee that Shane and Stephanie will book that match. Next week could very well be the last time Charlotte and Ellie will be on the same show and brand. We don't know who is going where, we got Sasha Banks and her mystery parter, Ellie vs Charlotte next week. Seth Rollins versus Dean Ambrose for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and Smackdown Live the next day. This is to much excitement! I honestly can't wait."

"I'm with you JBL, the last road to Battleground is gonna be crazy!" Byron agreed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Charlotte versus Ellie for next week confirmed! Can you say YES! #RAW_

 _You think Sasha and Ellie hate each other, wait until Charlotte and Ellie get in there with each other #RAW_

 _The last RAW before the draft is gonna be huge! Seth vs Dean for the title and Charlotte vs Ellie, I am to pumped! #RAW_

 _Man next week is gonna be wild, I'm ready! Bring on the drama! #RAW_

 _Come on next week, I'm ready! #RAW_

 _Alexa loves bursting people's bubble #RAW_

 _Put up or tap out, what's it gonna be Charlotte? #RAW_

 _Nobody puts these girls in their place like Ellie, it's not always about Charlotte, or Sasha, I agree with her #RAW_

 _Ellie has nerve to talk ego's, we all know how big hers is #RAW_

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Sasha Banks backstage watching this with a glare.

Renee came up to her getting the Boss attention. "Sasha, I know you just saw what happened out there. How do you feel about everything that Ellie just said about you and Charlotte?"

Sasha scoffs. "When doesn't that witch or that little troll have something to say about me? I could care less about Charlotte or Dana Brooke. Now Charlotte may be getting her chance to get back in the title picture next week before Smackdown Live but that doesn't change my plans for next Sunday. I am still going there to prove I deserve an actual shot at Ellie without Alexa running around at ringside. Somebody needs to knock those two off that stool they are on. So Charlotte can do what she wants but I'm still focused on Battleground and showing that the Boss isn't going anywhere."

Renee nods. "Well Sasha, a lot of people are saying that they don't think you will be able to find a partner considering what Ellie and Alexa have been doing. The question is have you?"

Sasha shook her head. "Let's get one thing straight Renee, the only thing those two have been doing is runing their mouths. Anybody can beat Dana so if Ellie did that to send a message to me then she sent a weak one. Those two aren't putting fear into anything but themselves when they look in that mirror." The crowd ooh's as Renee smiles at that a bit. "It will be a cold day in hell before those to put fear into me. Nobody needs to worry about me because I found a partner and let's just say that if I was the two of them. I would get ready because Ellie might be champion but her troll of a friend is nothing compared to who I got coming to put them in there place with me. Ellie is gonna have no choice but to face me in that ring by herself soon and when that does happen, I will show her that the only thing she is good at is coming in second place to me. She wants to say that I am trying to take the spotlight off her?" Sasha smirks with a head shake. "That's real funny because I can't take something that was never there Renee. Sasha Banks is relevant because I'm the best and Ellie is about to find that out real soon, believe that."

Sasha walked off with a smile, Renee nods lowering the mic.

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie sat on the crate backstage with one leg propped up as she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"I mean did you see how upset he got?" Seth laughed, Ellie rolled her eyes. "I told you that my plan would work and now I got my fair shot for the title that I never lost next week. What a perfect way to end the last RAW before the draft with me as the new champion. Now I can prove once and for all that Ambrose got lucky and that I am the rightful champ. Not to mention we now know who is running what show, Stephanie is running RAW and Shane running Smackdown. But I told you." Seth points at her. "What did I tell you?" Ellie opened her mouth to speak. "I told you that my plan was better then yours and now look where it's got me." He laughs with a headshake as he slapped her back. "See there is a reason I'm the brains between us." Ellie gave him a look and just simply shook her head with a sigh. "What, what's your problem?"

Ellike showed her hands in defense. "No problems, I didn't say anything."

Seth gave her look as he could tell she had an attitude. "Then why aren't you excited? I'm finally getting what I deserve, we should both should be happy."

"Why should I be happy about what you did out there?" Ellie raised a brow, Seth brows knotted together. "Look I know you want your title back really bad but to keep calling Dean's title reign a disgrace is wrong. He worked hard to get that and it's not like you didn't have the way he took it coming after everything you did to him. You turned your back on the guy, ganged up on him with The Authority thousands of times, put his head through cinder blocks. I mean the list goes on forever and let's not count how many times you screwed him out of getting that title when he clearly had it won."

Seth glared. "You defending him now? I swear I'm sick of this so called friendship you two got going on, it really needs to stop."

Ellie scoffed. "Okay first, hell will freeze over and the world will end before I ever listen to you and let you tell me who to be friends with. Two, I am defending him because I know how it feels to have a title and people look at you like you don't deserve it or disrespect you every chance they get. And at least when I got talk to Dean he actually listens and pays attention to me unlike somebody I know." Her eyes narrowed over to him as she turned her head to look at him. "I'm talking about you if you are still clueless."

"First of all I listen and pay attention to you." Seth retorts, Ellie stares at him and lets out a disbelief scoff. "I do!"

"Really? Alright, then answer one question." Ellie hopped off the crate to look at him face to face. "If you have been paying attention to me, what's been different about me for the past month?"

Seth stared at her. "I don't know, your hair? Or is it those contacts you got on, what's the deal with those anyway?"

Ellie smirked with a slow headshake. "Wow."

"What?" Seth holds his hands out in defense.

"Just wow." Ellie chuckles. "You know I hope when this draft comes, I get drafted...away from you." Seth looked at her shocked at her words and he had even forgot about of the chance of that happening. "Because you still don't get it and I'm tired of arguing with you, tired of trying to help you, I'm just really tired. You clearly got everything planned out, you don't need me and I just don't need you blaming me when this plan of yours fail. So all I want now is to be away from you and next week there is a 100% chance of that happening and I can't wait." She admits. "So good luck with your title match next week and good luck at Battleground." Ellie pulled out what she had tucked in her back pocket. She handed him the shirt he gave her when he first came back. "I hope you get back what means so much to you next week, it means more to you then anything, right?"

Ellie grabs her belt and walks off with a sad look.

Seth eyes lowered as he looked down at her shirt, he lets out a low sigh and closed it in his fist. He looked back up in the direction Ellie left in as a bad feeling had stirred in his stomach.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, more coming through this whole week. Btw, did anybody else see Adam Cole debut? I was freaking out and am excited and yes Ellie will be going down to NXT but not anytime soon considering she has her own things to worry about at the moment and it wouldn't make sense right now. But Charlotte gets her rematch that she always wanted, Sasha found a partner, Seth is getting his title rematch but did how he get it rub Ellie the wrong way? Ellie doesn't want to argue anymore and gave him his shirt back and Seth realizes the draft could be the last time he sees her. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	124. The RAW Before The Draft Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review in the last chapter. We have finally made it here to the last RAW and Smackdown Live chapters update week. It has been a long time coming but we did it and I have been hearing people about Nia Jax and like I said her and Ellie's relationship will be something to pay attention to. They will meet of course but not in the way people think but you will see how that story line goes when the time comes of course. But enough of me talking, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Pharya and Mercedes walked down the hall of the hotel lobby with Ashley and Rebecca.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Mercedes shook her head.

"What do you mean this is gonna be hilarious, there was no way I was missing this." Ashley says.

Rebecca shook her head. "We could have at least changed out of our pajamas first."

"Your only saying that because you have on Family Guy night shorts." Pharya looks back with a smirk.

Mercedes and Ashley chuckles.

"Oh well excuse me for wanting to go to sleep different and comfortably." Rebecca folds her arms across her chest. "And you have little cartoon monkey's on yours Pharya."

"So?" Pharya retorts as she adjusted her white tank top. She wore her slipper boots with her hair up in a messy bun.

"She told you." Ashley laughs.

Rebecca slaps her arm. "Shut it."

"Okay were here." Pharya put the bag down and reaches inside, she tosse Mercedes and Ashley cans of silly string. "Just let loose after I throw this." She pulled out the pie that they had brought the other night. Rebecca got her phone out as she started recording. "Ready?"

"Yup." All three girls answered.

Pharya knocked on the room door loudly and covers the peephole.

"Who is it?" Kofi called out.

Pharya nods her head to the door as she looks at Mercedes.

"It's me!" Mercedes calls out. "I got Woods game controller he wanted me to bring."

"Coming!" Xavier voice came.

The hotel door opened up quickly.

"Now!" Pharya shouts.

Pharya slapped the pie in the person's face as Ashley and Mercedes let loose the cans of silly string on them. All of them started laughing but stopped wide eyed when they saw who was on the receiving end of it. Rebecca's jaw dropped along with Mercedes. Pharya covered her mouth still shock as Ashley was just trying to hold back her laugh.

"Oh-crap." Pharya finally says.

Colby stood there with a glare as he lets out a sigh and drags his hand down his face to get rid of the pie cream. All of New Day came to the door with smiles but when they got a look at Colby they started laughing at him. Ashley finally lets her's loose as she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Oops." Rebecca slowly lowered the phone and looks away with a guilty pout.

"Oh yeah, did we forget to tell you that Colby was here playing the game with us?" Xavier asks in between laughs.

Pharya holds her hands out in defense. "Colby I am sooo sorry. You weren't supposed to answer the door!"

"Sure, blame me." Colby tries to shake the pie cream and silly string off.

"Dude you look ridiclous." Ashley points as her and New Day started laughing all over again.

Rebecca made a face. "This went sideways really quick."

"Sorry Colby." Mercedes guilty smiles. "Honestly though, why would answer the door?"

"Exactly!" Pharya throws her hands up.

"Don't you four try to turn this around on me." Colby says.

"In all seriousness it's New Day's fault, they knew it was probably us and set you up." Ashley reminds.

New Day stops laughing as they realized that to, Colby slowly looked over at them with a playful glare.

Xavier gave a nervous chuckle. "Well we didn't think she would smack you in the face with a pie. So it's still on Pharya here."

"It is not!" Pharya retorts.

"It is on all four of you." Colby stops the argument. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to wash this all off and take a shower, AGAIN." He looks straight at Pharya who makes a face and avoids eye contact. "Excuse me pie girls." He moves past them with a shake of his head. "Absolutely ridiculous."

"I love you Colby!" Pharya called out.

"Yeah, yeah, love you to." Colby waved her off.

Big E chuckles. "It's gonna be okay Seth, wash it off and walk it off."

"We didn't mean to set you up like that!" Kofi called out.

"All love Rollins, all love." Xavier holds his arms out.

Colby put his middle finger up making them laugh.

"I'm really sorry Colby babes! Look what you three made me do!" Pharya slaps widely at New Day as they laughed covering up. "That prank was meant for you three."

"I guess it wasn't since you pranked your boyfriend instead." Xavier shrugs. "But it's okay, there is always next time El." He pats her back softly as her swings his arm around her making Pharya glare at him from the side. "Or you can just give up and admit we are the Prank Kings."

"Oh no." Pharya moves his hands. "You three messed with my hair and that is unforgiveable."

"And it's never looked better, we even gave you an idea for a new color. I like the tie down brown with the blonde ends you got going on. You look like a young Vanessa Hudgens like that, with your bad self." Kofi slaps her arm. "Mixed with a little Margot in there, yeah I noticed."

Mercedes shakes her head with a chuckle. "You guys need help."

"No seriously I like this color." Big E messed with a loose strand. "April did good."

"Stop that!" Pharya slaps his hand away as he chuckles. "Now I have to go get yelled at and get dirty looks for the rest of the day because you three didn't take that prank. Ooh I am going to get you three back so bad for that!"

"Mhm, right." Kofi walks back in the room.

"See you at the arena Brooks." Xavier chuckles as he followed.

"We love you." Big E waves.

Pharya playfully glared walking off. "This ain't over."

"Oh it almost is, you better be like Randy and strike first." Kofi calls out.

"She will!" Rebecca says. "You will right?" She whispers to Pharya.

"Yes." Pharya replied.

New Day went back in the room with laughs as the girls walked off down the hall.

"Poor Colby." Mercedes shook her head. "We are never gonna hear the end to this you know that right?"

Pharya sighs. "Yeah."

"Better give him make up sex." Ashley says, all of them looked at her. "What?"

"I actually agree with her." Rebecca nodded. "You got the looks and body, better use that charm to your advantage."

Mercedes looked at her. "Oh my god we lost Becca to the dark side."

Ashley smirks. "How am I the dark side?"

"You just are." Pharya shrugs. "Like do you sometimes hear the stuff that comes out your mouth?"

Ashley pouts as she gave it some thought, she slowly shook her head. "Not really."

"Big shocker." Mercedes scoffs.

They walked but stop when Allen rounded the corner with Karl. All of them stopped to stare at each other wide eyed as a small and awkward silence fell between them.

"I mean, do I want to know?" Allen asks. "Because I just walked past a pied face Colby covered in silly string and when I asked him what happened he said ask you four. But now I'm afraid to considering you all look guilty and wearing night shorts."

"I'm honestly curious." Karl admits.

Pharya chuckles nervously as she plays with her nails. "I kinda meant to prank New Day and ended up pieing Colby while Ashley and Mercedes sprayed him with silly string and Rebecca recorded it."

Karl laughs. "That sounds funny."

"You had to be there." Ashley chuckled, Mercedes whacked her arm. "Ouch, what? It was funny, you were there."

Allen shook his head. "Pharya go put some clothes on before your seen like that by a creepy fan." He says with a sigh. "All of you."

All of them headed past him.

"Why are we getting the stern tone, Pharya planned this." Ashley defended. "And last time I checked my dad is Ric Flair not the Phenomenal Soccer Mom back there."

"I heard that and I said clothes." Allen points at her.

"Yes sir." Ashley quickly shut her mouth and walked faster.

Pharya grumbled walking past. "Could you be anymore of a dad Allen? Damn man."

"Yes I can actually." Allen says back as he turned around. "And you better have on jeans the next time I see you."

"Whatever." Pharya scoffed.

"What was that?" Allen asks.

Pharya looked over her shoulder with a fake smile. "I said I love you, you Phenomenal One!"

"Uh, huh." Allen nods with a headshake.

Karl shook his head at him with a chuckle. "Your parenting never dies."

"Somebody gotta keep an eye on them." Allen scoffed with a slight laugh. "Poor Colby though with that pie."

"Gotta admit, it looked funny as hell." Karl chuckles.

 _ **Later, at the arena**_

Pharya sat next to Colby poking his cheek with a giggle as she was trying to get him to talk. Ashley and Rebecca were over getting food, Pharya and Colby were with Mercedes as they sat at a table in catering.

"Come on it's been like two hours and I apologized thirty times." Pharya says as she leaned on him.

Colby took a sip of his water as he kept his attention on the phone in his hand.

Mercedes chuckled. "Fourty if you can't the times she apolojized on the way here. I'm your bestfirend so you have to talk to me sooner or later."

"Hey, hey! I'm the girlfriend." Pharya points to herself. "You and Pam don't come before me."

"Besties over brods." Mercedes shrugged.

Pharya's jaw dropped, Colby poker face dropped as he laughs at them.

"That better not be true." Pharya looked at him.

"Hush up." Colby pulled her to him in a side hug.

Pharya rested her hand on his chest as she looked up. "You hush up and about time you talk again. I really am sorry about the pie and string through, it really was an accident."

"Well I still had pie in my ears so I couldn't really here and it was in my eyes." Colby says giving them a look.

"I said I was sorry!" Pharya throws a hand up.

Mercedes and Colby laugh at her.

They looked up when somebody walked over to them.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice says to them.

Pharya looked up with a smile. "Hey girly."

Mercedes nods at her. "Hey Cathy K."

"What's up Cat." Colby sent her a smile. "We didn't know you would be here tonight. Would have came and got on your nerves for a while if we did know."

"Yeah, doing it on Twitter only is half fun. I think I torture you and Renee the most."

"Mostly Renee." Cathy nodded with a point, Pharya giggles. "But yeah, a lot of stuff is coming up with the draft being tomorrow so they have me pretty busy. Not to mention you guys and those twitter arguments keep me busy as well, especially this one over here." She jokes pointing to Pharya.

Pharya chuckled and gave a shrug. "I try to keep things fun."

Cathy giggles. "So are you three ready for tomorrow? I see everybody back here is pretty nervous."

"Nervous is not even the word." Mercedes scoffed.

Colby agreed with a nod. "Yeah, I mean a lot of us back here grown close like family so the split is going to be tough. The person your use to seeing every day and talking with is probably gonna be on another brand and that is tough. Relationships, friendships, a lot of that is gonna be hard to maintain. The last thing I need is for them to split the three of us up."

"Exactly." Mercedes says. "That would be to hard to get used to."

Pharya shook her head. "It's more scary then nervous, just thinking I won't see him or any of the girls I grown close to back here."

"Aww I knew you loved us!" Mercedes smiles. "Mostly me though."

Pharya playfully rolls her eyes. "Don't get mushy over there on me, your still annoying sometimes."

"And yet you still love me." Mercedes shook her head, Pharya smirks with a slow head shake as Colby chuckled.

Cathy smiled at them. "I doubt they will split you three up, they need you on one brand together. Just keep good thoughts for tomorrow and I'm sure everything will work itself out."

"I agree with that to." Colby points.

"Well I'm going to grab a bite and then head back to work." Cathy says, she went to walk away but stopped. "Um Pharya, quick question to ask you."

"Yeah?" Pharya leans up from hugging Colby. "What's up?"

"U-Um have you talked to Finn by any chance at all this week?" Cathy asks.

This got raised brow looks from Colby and Mercedes, the two of them looked at one another. Pharya herself was completely thrown off by the question.

Pharya snapped out of shock. "Oh um, no I haven't actually. Why do you ask?"

Cathy waved it off. "Nothing major, I just was curious. But anyway, I will catch you guys later. Good luck tonight!" She waved walking away.

Pharya watched her leave with a curious look as her eyes went in suspicious slits.

"That was very..." Colby trailed off.

"Weird and random." Mercedes finished. "Why would Cathy want to know if you talked to Finn? Or better yet how did she know to ask you of all people that question?"

Pharya slowly shrugged as she was stumped herself. "I have no idea. Maybe she needed him for something about work I guess." She sat back.

"Have you talked to him?" Colby asks.

Pharya gave him a side look. "If I did then I wouldn't have told her no Colby. But still that was weird, even with that I'm gonna stay out of it. Me being noisy always ends bad so I will be keeping my nose out of that."

"At least you don't end up with a pie in your face and it getting in your nose." Colby grumbled.

"Let-it-go man." Pharya says slowly.

Mercedes chuckled at them.

* * *

 _ **RAW, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie backstage stretching her arms as she received a loud crowd reaction.

She was dressed in her ring gear except her two colored shorts were now black and white as she wore a white muscle t-shirt. It cropped to show her stomach and had a low cut to expose her cleavage, she had on a black half hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and the hood on. There was no tights underneath as she just wore her long black and white chuck taylors with her knee pads and black socks. Both her hands were taped up in white with black X's on the back as her hair was straightened out and covering up her left eye

Her title was fastened around her waist, she lets down her left arm to stretch it across her right side.

"Just the woman I have wanted to see." A voice says.

Ellie brows knotted together as she snapped her attention to the side and dropped her arms with a scoff, her lips turned into a smirk.

"Now isn't this a surpsise, what can I help you with?" Ellie questions.

The camera moves back to show the General Manager revealed earlier for the RAW brand, Mick Foleley. He got another loud reaction as it could be heard backstage.

Ellie made a face when she heard this, she rolled her eyes with a headshake. "I still don't see why they cheer for certain people but I forgot that you can't help the stupid." People booed in retaliation, she sighs looking back to Mick who put his head down with a chuckle and shook his head at her. "Am I funny or something Mick?"

"You sure are Ms. Ellie Brooks." Mick nodded.

"Glad I could be comical for you." Ellie fake smiled as it dropped down into a frown, she folded her arms across her chest annoyed already. "Now again, can I ask why you are here?"

"Well he is probably here to talk to you and make sure you stay on RAW." Daniel Bryan comes into view getting an even louder reaction. Mick sighs, Ellie raised a brow and turned her attention to the other side of her. "But before you do that Mick you should let somebody who actually understands Ellie give it a go. Because as the General Manager of Smackdown Live, me knowing the talent on my brand is a must. I also just wanted to tell her good luck in her match tonight"

"So is it for me to know mine." Mick retorts. "But if you must know Daniel I also just wanted to come here and wish Ellie good luck in her match tonight. A match that me and Stephanie will be watching and with any luck you will be the first woman picked for the Draft."

"Hold on," Ellie glared. "Did you just say with any luck?"

Daniel chuckles with a headshake as he saw Mick already hit a nerve that quick.

Mick nodded. "Well Charlotte is nobody to sleep on out there. Not to mention Sasha Banks has a shot at being picked first, you all do."

Ellie scratched her hood as she smiled trying to not show her anger as she felt herself slowly losing her patience with everything. "Mick? You do understand that I am the WWE Women's Champion."

"I understand that but-" Mick was stopped by Ellie giving him the hand as the crowd oohed. Daniel jaw dropped with a smile as the crowd laughs at his face reaction.

"I wasn't done." Ellie showed a finger as she had a glare on her face. "I am the Women's Champion, I don't care what these girls do back here. None of them come close to me or is wearing this belt which means the only person that you and Stephanie, or Daniel and Shane should pick first when it comes to the women, is me. Talking about Charlotte is nobody to sleep on but yet I take naps when she is in the ring and has a mic in her hand." The crowd laughed at her. "I don't give a damn if Sasha jumps off the top of the stage on to somebody, Ellie Brooks should be your number one pick. You can replace talent like Sasha and Charlotte with chicks from NXT but there is no Ellie Brooks down there so sorry to break it to you. You know, I was actually thinking about apologizing to you and your daughter about what I said back at Extreme Rules but nope. Uh,huh, not happening." Ellie laughs a bit. "I stick to everything I said and let this be known now Mick. I don't want to be apart of a brand that you are in charge of, not even a little bit." She got in his face as the two of them had a stare down. Ellie tilts her head at him. "I don't like disrespect Mick. I'm the champion around here and if people don't start treating me like it then we are gonna have a H-HUGE problem no matter which brand I go on." It was her turn to look over at Daniel who smile dropped. Ellie held up a finger as she puts her head down. "I'm warning you both, right now, that I am this close." She shows a small space in between her fingers as she was taking deep breaths to calm down. "And that is all I'm going to say because once I go silent, then that's it." Ellie cracks her neck with a rotate. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go kick a Flair's ass and smack her back in her place." She goes to leave but stops and points back at Mick. "You know, the thing you really weren't good at doing when it came to them."

Daniel eyes widened and draw dropped shocked as the crowd gave that a crazy mixed reaction.

Ellie smirks and walks away from them as Mick watched her go with slight glare as he could tell that Ellie was gonna be trouble wherever she went. The only problem is that Stephanie warned him that his first task as manager was to make sure out of all the women that they got Ellie. It was weird how Ellie was her only concern but he figured because she was the woman with the title.

Daniel shakes his head with a tsk. "Wow Mick. Now see a good manager would have known that she hates being doubted and just would have wished her good luck and ended things there. But leave it to Mick Foley to poke the bear that is clearly the number one women's draft pick right now." Daniel sighs. "But you don't even have to worry Mick, on Smackdown Live, we'll take care of her." He pats his back and walks off.

Mick glared watching him leave. "Not on my watch Daniel."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Man Ellie is not in the mood tonight, it' written all over her face #RAW_

 _I love Mick but dang Ellie just burned him something terrible #RAW_

 _The fight for the WWE Women's Champion has begun #RAW_

 _Both brands want Ellie but Mick kinda messing it up for RAW right now #RAW_

 _Ellie is just not in the mood, she is loosing her patience and self control by the minute #RAW_

 _Aww man, people just keeping testing the patience that Ellie does not have #RAW_

 _Seth has pissed off Ellie BAD, her attitude is just nasty tonight #RAW_

 _If Ellie goes to RAW, her and Mick are gonna bump heads. I can tell #RAW_

 _Ellie is ready to do what she does best and that's Kick Ass! #RAW_

 _Somebody is being extra rude, do I smell a heel turn? But how does that work for a tweener? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Mick Foley may be a legend but I am a champion, give me my respect or it will be a problem and that goes for everyone #DontTestMeToday_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Stephanie was on the phone in her office but stopped when a knock came on the door.

"I'm gonna call you back and let you know about Ellie." Stephanie ends her call as the person walked inside. She smiled putting her phone away. "Hey there."

"Hey Stephanie." Seth walked in with a smile, he shook her hand. "How are yah?"

"I'm good, doing great. Are you ready for tonight? Ready to finally take the title back from that disgusting Dean Ambrose and get back what you never lost." Stephanie asks excited. "Well are you? Come on."

"Of course I am excited. You don't know how long I have waited to actually get my fair shot at the title that was stolen from me by that little thief." Seth grits out, he sighs getting himself together. "But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Oh it's not?" Stephanie raised a brow.

Seth shook his head. "No, it's actually about Ellie."

Stephanie slowly nods. "I see, I been meaning to ask her what was wrong but the mood around her today has been just..." She trails off. "Just very mean and bad. Of course I know you two have had your problems but I'm guessing you guys had a bad fight."

"Something like that, yeah." Seth looked off as he tightened what he had in his hand. "Look I just wanted to put an idea out there that may make things interesting for tomorrow. I know it's late notice but hear me out. Now I'm sure that wherever Miz goes Maryse is going when it comes to the Draft right?"

Stephanie nodded. "I could be wrong but to my knowledge yes."

"Then why can't we do the same with me and Ellie." Seth offered. Stephanie raised a brow. "Why not when it comes to the Draft, make me and Ellie a package. If one brand drafts me then Ellie automatically gets drafted there to as number two for that brand. So not only am I first for the men but she is also the first pick for the women, what do you think? I mean doing that would secure a brand with a Women's Champion and they also get me and Ellie." Stephanie brow perked as it showed her actually liked the idea of it. "I'm pretty sure that even with Ellie and Vince history that he might make a small exception. But I think that the two of us should be considered a pair and come as one, what do you think?"

Stephanie slowly nods as she smirks. "I like it and Ellie is definitely a very important person for this Draft as well, like you said. I can talk to my dad and make some calls and see if we can make it happen. But before I do, is Ellie going to be okay with this?"

"She will be." Seth nodded as he twirled the shirt that Ellie have gave back to him. "Once I get my title back and get Battleground out the way then I can focus on another thing that matters to me. I know it may not look like it right now with all this crap going on but the last thing I want is for the Draft to separate me and Ellie. I still want her around even if she isn't around me, if that makes any sense. I just want to know that she's here and close."

Stephanie eyes lowered as she showed a sly smirk. "It makes sense Seth." She nods and lets out a sigh. "Well I will see what I can do. But are you really sure about this? I'm talking a hundred percent sure because once that happens, anything after that happens after this is all gonna be on you."

Seth brows knotted together. "W-What is that supposed to mean?" He slowly started to look at her with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just asking before I do this." Stephanie says. "Because I for one wouldn't be happy, about somebody, especially the somebody I'm supposed to be dating. Making a business decision without me there or my consent to it. I'm just saying that doing that could end badly for someone."

"Trust me, she will thank me and you later."

"I'm sure about that second part but alright." Stephanie nodded. "I will make some calls and talk things out with my father and maybe Shane. And we will see if we can make so you and Ellie are considered a pair for the Draft, I just hope you know what your getting into."

"I do, trust me. Nobody knows Ellie better then I do, she'll thank me later." Seth says, he pats her back. "Thank you Steph." He walked out the office.

Stephanie smile turned up into a smirk. "I should be thanking you Seth." She pulled her phone back out and dialed a number, putting it to her ear, it started to ring before somebody picked it up. "Hey it's me again. Yeah, I got something that might change...everything."

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Charlotte was in the ring by herself waiting as her music played in the arena.

"Surprised to see Charlotte alone tonight but her and Ellie agreed that no Dana or Alexa would be out here tonight." Cole says. "On the last RAW before the Draft happening tomorrow on Smackdown Live we are set for Women's action. And guys this could really be the last time Charlotte and Ellie are in a ring together. But if they get drafted to the same brand and Charlotte wins against her tonight then that's put her in the title picture with Sasha Banks."

"It sure will." JBL agrees. "This is gonna be a fight here tonight. There is so much hate between those two women and it just grows more and more. Ellie is far from in a good mood tonight and I don't blame her a bit, people need to learn how to respect her."

Ellie theme hits to a loud reaction.

"Speaking of Ellie!" Byron exclaims.

Ellie walked out with her arms stretched out as people were on their feet. She turned around to show the design on the back of her hoodie saying _**'The Best in EVERY World'**_. Ellie turns back around hyped as she banged her fist a couple times and made her way down the ramp.

"Her opponent, from Chicago Illinois. She is the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announces.

"The WWE Women's Champion and this is a person who should be at the top of the draft list!" JBL beams. "You can call her what you want but you better still mention that she is the champion. Since Fastlane, nobody has been able to take that belt off Ellie. She even made it clear that nobody is going to until she is ready to let it go."

Ellie stopped at the end of the ramp and slowly takes off her hood to glare at Charlotte.

"The battles, brawls, and just mental and physical pain these two have put each other through. It is all going to implode one more time here tonight." Cole said. "You can cut the tension with Charlotte and Ellie with a knife. There is just no love lost between them."

"More like no love created." JBL snorts. "From day one these two made it clear they hate each other and it still hasn't changed."

"That is very true." Byron chuckled. Ellie walked around the ring and slid on the apron as she stopped on her knees, holding onto the ropes. "Notice how neither of them breaks eye contact. Both of them don't trust the other at all."

Ellie stood and unhooked the belt from her waist, she holds it up but looks back at Charlotte who was being kept back by the ref. This made Ellie crack a short smirk before getting inside the ring with her title as she walked over to her corner.

"Her last stop before the Draft and before her and Alexa Bliss meet Sasha Banks and her mystery partner at Battleground. Sasha had said last week that she actually found someone." Cole spoke back up as the promo poster for that match showed on the tron. Ellie takes off her jacket and throws it to the floor, she held her title on her shoulder and kept her glare on Charlotte. "Charlotte is out with something to prove tonight, and so is Ellie but Ellie's mood lately has just been. Well it hasn't been well and I think it started from last week."

"Look when you have been working hard and people keep disrespecting you then you start to get sick of it and that's what's going on." JBL retorts. "I'm telling you that there is only so much a person can take before they completely lose it. Sometimes they get mean or their true color just start to show.

"Yeah I didn't like what Ellie said earlier to Mick Foley and Daniel Bryan. She said earlier 'That once I go silent, then that's it' like, what does that mean?" Byron asks.

"Wanna go ask her Byron?" JBL asks.

"Maybe when she is in a better mood." Byron dismissed.

Ellie handed the keeper her belt as she stooped down, Charlotte glares shaking her hands out. The ref looked between both girls and called for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Charlotte went to her but backed up when Ellie rised up in a stern matter.

"And Charlotte thinking twice about that idea." Cole points out.

JBL chuckles. "That is not a woman you just walk up on. Charlotte had to re think and remember that."

Ellie and Charlotte carefully circle each other as they both warily reached for each other's hand while still trying to keep distance. Charlotte grabs her hand and twist it, Ellie dropped as Charlotte snatched her in a side headlock.

"Charlotte getting Ellie in a side headlock, gonna try and wear her down early here." Cole says. "Charlotte knows very well that getting her down and keeping her there is the main focus when it comes to her. You have to wear Ellie down." Ellie pushed her off to the ropes, Charlotte bounced off and ducked the clothesline that she threw and bounced off the other set of ropes. When Ellie saw her coming back she had ducked, Charlotte turns around as Ellie jumped for the pele kick but Charlotte moved out the way. "Ellie misses with the pele kick!" Charlotte grabbed her waist, Ellie back her up hard into the corner making her let her go.

Ellie walks forward and turns around, Charlotte came out the corner with a big boot but Ellie hit the matrix on her to a loud reaction.

"Athletic and flexible!" Byron exclaims. Charlotte was shook up, she turned around into a open hand smack as the crowd ooh. "Nobody hands those out better then Ellie!"

"Between those and knockout hits!" JBL agreed.

Charlotte fell back to the ropes, Ellie ran to the other set and bounced off running to her. Ellie was stopped by Charlotte running to her and cutting her off with a knee to the stomach. Charlotte pushed her back to the ropes, Ellie bounced off as both girls hit a dropkick simultaneously.

"Both thinking the same thing." Cole was shocked, Charlotte and Ellie kicked up to their feet the same time as the crowd cheers. "Whoa!" The two of them breathed heavily as they glared each other down. "I told you, these two knowing each other so well plays a big part in their biggest moves. We thought Sasha and Ellie were on the same level but it may be Ellie and Charlotte."

"I think you may be right." JBL says. "These two are about to tear each other apart before the Draft."

Charlotte shook her head slowly as she frowned at Ellie. "You are never gonna beat me again, never."

Ellie flipped her hair back to show her cold look as she motioned Charlotte to come after her as the crowd cheered.

"This is about to get crazy with these two." Was all Byron could say.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Second RAW chapter 2 will be coming out this week along with the WWE Draft/Smackdown Live which will be a two parter as well. Ellie is not in a good mood, Seth is making a big decision without the person it concerns. Stephanie having talks with someone about Ellie not to mention both GM's get a warning from the champion herself and this match between Ellie and Charlotte is just getting started and we still have the Draft and Battleground to get through. Things are getting more crazy and Ellie's patience is hitting it's limit, what's gonna happen next. Be on the look out this week to find out but leave a review and tell me what you think! See you guys soon and no I'm not dead btw and yes I'm fine but it does take me time between two jobs to write and be sure to write it correctly, but I'm still here :)!**


	125. The RAW Before The Draft Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last two chapters that were uploaded, I also want to say hello to my new followers, don't forget to leave a review from time to time about what you think. Anyway I am so happy to be this close to Battleground, I remember when we were still at WrestleMania with this story and now we finally made it here! But enough of my talking, onto the updates!**

* * *

Charlotte and Ellie stared each other down as the crowd was still going behind them from what happened.

"You can just cut the tension between these two." Cole says. "They have come to know each other in the ring so well." Ellie shook out her hands as her and Charlotte circled around each other again. They locked up as both of them were aggressively trying to overpower the other. "Again with a lock up between these two, a very strong one at that."

Charlotte got Ellie back against the ropes, the ref starts to count as both women let go. Ellie put her hands up in defense while Charlotte slowly backed away from her. Charlotte quickly went to throw a punch but Ellie ducked out the way and went bouncing off the other set of ropes. The crowd cheers as Ellie jumped on Charlotte taking her down to the mat and started unloading on her with repeated right hooks.

"And Ellie taking down Charlotte with right strikes!" Byron exclaims.

Charlotte pushed her off as they both got to their feet, Ellie hooked her from between her legs and rolled her up.

"Cover here by Ellie!" Cole calls it.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Charlotte kicked out, Ellie got back up to her feet and nails Charlotte across the face with a echoed punch as everyone reacted.

"Whoa!" JBL was shocked. "Talk about a right hook that would make boxers proud. Did you hear that?"

"I heard it and Charlotte felt it!" Byron reacts. Charlotte fell down holding her jaw as she had fell against the ropes, she tried to shake it off but stumbles. "Charlotte is stunned by that right hook by Ellie."

Ellie ran to her, Charlotte sent her over the top ropes but Ellie was able to hold on to the rope and stay on the apron. Charlotte turns and clotheslined Ellie down, she hit the apron back first and fell to the floor making some people get out their seats.

"Ellie trying to hang onto the ropes after Charlotte sent her over but Charlotte send her crashing down on the apron with a clothesline." Cole said.

"Badly crashing." Byron winced. "Ellie fell hard."

Charlotte got out of the ring as the ref was warning her to get back in, Ellie used her knee to push herself up. This made a glare appear on Charlotte face as she frowned.

"Stay down!" Charlotte kicked her from behind in her back.

Ellie hit her face on the steel ring post, falling to the floor.

"Oh!" Byron and Cole reacts.

"That was a nasty push!" JBL says. "I mean Charlotte with that powerful kick to Ellie's back sent her face first in that steel ring post." Charlotte grabbed a fistful of her hair ignoring her yelling and trying to reach for something. She brought Ellie to bounce back first off her knee. Charlotte quickly brought her up and slams her face first on the apron, she lets her go to fall back on the floor. "Charlotte just man handling Ellie right now."

The ref starts to count as the two of them were out of the ring for too long.

Charlotte looked down at Ellie with a smirk as she held her arms out to a loud mixed reaction from the crowd. "Woo!" She smiles happily. "Who's the real Queen huh? Who?"

Ellie rolled over with a hand favoring the middle section of her back.

"That same spot that Dana Brooke injured last week with her match against Ellie." Cole points out. Charlotte rolled back in the ring as the ref count continued. "Charlotte now rolling back in the ring and guys Charlotte can win it like this. If she wants a title match against Ellie I think she will honestly take a count out for this."

"Crazy to say but she just might Michael. Hey, sometimes all you need to do is survive in a match like this and just pick up the win however you can." JBL says. "A win is a win and if she gets it then she is in the title picture for the future."

"Eight!" The ref continued.

"Refree still counting and Ellie is trying to make it to her feet but has the damage been done already?" Byron questions.

"Nine!"

"That's a good question." JBL nods.

"Charlotte might be able to win this thing by count out!" Cole exclaims.

"Te-"

Ellie slid inside the ring just in time to a loud reaction.

"And Ellie just barley making it in before the ten count!" Cole was shocked. "I mean split seconds!"

JBL agreed with a chuckle. "That was extremely close, I'm talking incredibly close. Charlotte can't believe it." He points out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Charlotte shouts at the ref. "Are you-"

Charlotte snapped as she marched over and stomped Ellie on her side and just started stomping her down in the corner.

"I think that just made Charlotte more mad." Byron says.

Charlotte yanked her up out of the corner by her top as she shook her by her shirt. "You should have stayed down! Do you understand me?!"

Charlotte slapped Ellie across the face to 'Ooh's' from people in the crowd. Ellie stumbled back, she responded back with a jumping enziguri kick to a loud rection as both girls went down.

"And Ellie with retaliation!" Cole called it.

Ellie held her back as she dragged herself over and covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Charlotte kicked out as she rolled away from Ellie and out to the apron to recover.

Ellie got to her feet as she went over to the apron were Charlotte had picked herself up. Charlotte had little time to recover when Ellie grabbed and hooked her arms to lock under the ropes. Ellie grabbed two fistful of Charlotte's hair and pressed her foot in her back and leans down as Charlotte yelled in pain.

"That's one way to get payback." Byron said. The ref counted as Ellie held on a little longer before breaking the hold. Charlotte was able to unhook her arms, Ellie landed a high, sharp, kick to the side of Charlotte's head. "Whoa!" She kicked Charlotte in her back and sent her falling off the apron.

"Now Charlotte sent falling off the apron!" Cole says.

"Did you see that kick combo by Ellie?" JBL asks. "That was amazing." Ellie watched Charlotte slowly get to her feet, she held on to the ropes and eagerly waited. "Charlotte may wanna look up!"

Charlotte got to her feet and looks up as Ellie springboarded herself over the top ropes and landed. She landed on her with a cross body that sent her and Charlotte down.

"Ellie taking out Charlotte with a springboard over the top rope!" Cole shouts as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Charlotte isn't the only one not afraid of heights." Byron puts in. "That's the thing between these two. Ellie and Charlotte may hate each other but they bring out the best when they are in that ring together. To get a win over the other, they will pull out everything."

"Absloutley everything because, wow!" Cole agreed. Ellie rolled up to her feet, she grabbed Charlotte up and threw her inside the ring as she slid in behind and covered her. "Ellie trying to put Charlotte away with the cover here."

"One!"

"Two-" Charlotte gave a strong kick out.

Ellie fell back to the mat holding the top of her head.

"Charlotte again kicking out." JBL says.

Ellie rolled over and up to her feet, Charlotte picked herself up using the ropes as she turned around. Charlotte ducked out the way from Ellie grabbing her, she turned and landed a hard chop to her chest. The crowd 'Wooed' as Charlotte landed a series of chops to get Ellie backed up in the corner.

"A little shades of her dad showing, Charlotte with mean chops to the chest of Ellie." Cole continued to watch. Charlotte landed one last hard chop making Ellie lower in the corner while favoring her chest. "That last one had to hurt!"

Charlotte grabbed Ellie's arm, she whips her out the corner and sends her across the ring to other corner. She ran behind her, Ellie used the momentum to run up the ropes and flips over Charlotte just as she came. "Look at Ellie!" The crowd cheers as Ellie back flipped a couple of times before coming to a stop on her feet.

Charlotte snapped her head back wide eyed.

"I don't think Charlotte expected that, neither did I!" JBL exclaims.

"Woo!" Ellie mocked her.

Charlotte frowned, she angrily ran to her. Ellie met her halfway as she ducked under and hooks Charlotte from behind by her arms.

"Ellie looking for a back-wait a minute!" Cole stops as Ellie quickly lifted Charlotte up and sits out hitting the Blackout on her to a loud reaction. "Blackout! Blackout by Ellie to Charlotte!"

"How in the world?" Byron shouts shocked.

Charlotte was stunned as she fell to the mat, Ellie turned her over on her back and hooks both of her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"I think Ellie may have it!" JBL says.

"Thre-"

Charlotte got her shoulder up by just a inch as the crowd was completely shocked, Ellie eyes widened as she shot up off the mat.

"What?!" Cole jaw dropped.

"How?" Byron questioned. "Charlotte just kicked out of the move that Ellie has put people away with to win title matches. Just look at how great she hit it." A replay showed. "I have no idea how but Charlotte kicked out."

"I'm just as shocked as Ellie and you guys." JBL nodded. "That move has won her big matches and Charlotte just kicked out of it. I don't even think Charlotte is really in it right now, I believe that was ring awareness." Ellie got to her feet with a glare, Charlotte reached for the ropes to get back up but Ellie yanked her up in side headlock. "Got a feeling that may have ticked off Ellie."

Charlotte grabbed a hold of Ellie's waist and picks her up as she still had her in the headlock. Ellie's feet was bounced off the top ropes, Charlotte hits a whirl and slams Ellie down in a sit out position on her butt as people reacted. Charlotte stumbled back, she ran ahead as Ellie was up on her knees and hits her with a Natural Selection.

"Natural Selection by Charlotte!" Cole called it. "That could be it right there!"

Charlotte hooked both her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Ellie gave a kickout as people cheered in shock.

"Ellie kicked out! Ellie kicked out!" Cole repeats.

Charlotte looked at the ref wide eyed and held up her fingers. "It was three! That was three!"

"Only two Charlotte, she kicked out." The ref explains.

Charlotte smacks the mat in frustration as she rested both hands on her head with a slow head shake in disbelief.

"How bad do you want it Charlotte?" Byron says amused. "How bad does Charlotte want to be the next contender against Ellie. That is all this comes down to, I'm not even sure we will get a winner because these two are throwing everything at the other."

"I agree with that!" JBL laughs. "It's all going to come down to who has more to prove." Charlotte got to her feet and waited as Ellie got to her feet, Ellie turned around right into a head clothesline. "Oh!" People in the crowd oohed and winced at the impact. "Charlotte turning Ellie inside out!" Charlotte went to the corner, she looked back and made sure Ellie was still down. When she saw this, Charlotte proceeded up the top ropes. "Uh,oh. We know when Charlotte goes to the top that only one thing comes into mind."

Ellie rolled out of the ring and fell to the floor.

"Smart move by Ellie." Cole points out. "She saw what was coming and avoided it."

"I don't think she did!" Byron quickly says.

Charlotte adjusted her body to turn and face the other way. Ellie got to her feet as she looked up, Charlotte jumped off hitting a moonsaw as she took her back down to a huge reaction.

"And Charlotte with a moonsaw from the top rope to take out the champion!" Cole exclaims.

A _'Holy sh*t'_ chant started from the crowd as they were loving every minute of this.

"Absolutley amazing! Charlotte hitting that moonsaw in thin air and took down Ellie!" JBL was impressed.

Ellie and Charlotte laid out on the floor as the ref was calling on them to see if they were alright.

"Taking all the risk!" Byron says. "Ellie tried to avoid it but Charlotte was not having any of it." The ref started to count, Charlotte got up and grabbed Ellie up by her shirt as she put her inside the ring. Ellie rolled, she got to her feet as she ran and bounced off the ropes. "Wait a second!" Charlotte had little time to react, the crowd cheered as Ellie went flying through the second rope as she drove Charlotte right in the barricade. "Now Ellie taking down Charlotte!"

Ellie used the barricade to lean back on and catch a breather as fans patted her back and shoulder. Charlotte was on the floor by her feet trying to shake off what just happened.

"Now that is how you retaliate!" JBL says shocked. "Ellie coming back with that suicide dive and driving Charlotte into the barricade. Showing Charlotte she isn't the only one that likes to fly."

Ellie picked Charlotte up and rammed her back first into the barricade as Charlotte cried out and slid down.

"A little insult to injurty and actually a little payback." Cole said. Charlotte tried to recover but Ellie picked her up and threw her inside the ring. Ellie slid inside the ring, she grabbed a hold of Charlotte's arm as she took her down to the mat. "TCH! Ellie looking for the TCH on Charlotte! She can't get it locked in good though."

Charlotte freaked out as she dragged her lower body to the ropes and puts her foot on the rope.

The ref was calling for Ellie to let go as she had to break it.

"Ref gonna have to call for a break here." Byron says.

"Charlotte using them long legs to her advantage and saw she was close enough to the ropes to break the submission." JBL said. Ellie lets go, getting back up to her feet she had marched over when she saw Charlotte getting back up. Charlotte waited, when Ellie got closer she elbowed her back. "Ouch."

Ellie stumbled back holding her face, Charlotte hits Ellie with a big boot to send her down to the mat.

"A big boot by Charlotte!" Cole exclaims.

"She tried to kick Ellie's head off with that." Byron jokes.

Charlotte grabbed a hold of one of her legs. "Woo!" The crowd replied with the same as they cheered for her.

"I think Charlotte is looking for the Figure 8, trying to put Ellie away! If she locks this in then that is it." Cole says eagerly. Charlotte went to lock it in, Ellie kicked her in her butt to send her stumbling forward. "Ellie is not gonna let that happen." Charlotte ran back to her, Ellie put up both feet to plant in her stomach as she sent Charlotte flying over her in the corner with a flip. "Now that is leg strength! Charlotte sent crashing upside down in the corner."

"At it's best that is leg strength." JBL agreed. "I'm telling you it is."

Ellie got to her feet, she ran to the corner when Charlotte got back to her feet, she jumps hitting her with a echoed high knee.

"That viscious knee by Ellie." Byron says.

Charlotte stumbled out of the corner, Ellie ran to Charlotte but Charlotte ducked. Ellie turned around and was grabbed up much to her shock, Charlotte hits her with a Northern Lights suplex.

"One!"

"Two-" Ellie kicked out of it.

Both girls rolled up to their feet, Charlotte and Ellie ran to each other as they hit collisioned cllothesline to take each other down.

"Now it's both women down!" Cole shouts. "Charlotte and Ellie thinking the exact same thing." Ellie and Charlotte laid there, the crowd starts clapping and cheering for both of them. "These two have just continued to throw all they have at each other. Both of them are spent but the question is who has something left."

Charlotte got on her hands and knees as she glared at Ellie with hateful frown. Ellie sat up breathing heavily as she held onto the ropes and stared back at her.

"There is that tension again." Byron motions to them.

Charlotte slowly shook her head. "You stole that from me, you earned nothing!" Ellie glared at her for those words. "That belt belongs to me because you will never beat me." Charlotte pushed herself up to one knee as Ellie slowly got to her feet but didn't take her eyes off Charlotte who frown grew. "You will never beat me again, never!"

Dana Brooke ran out from the back as the crowd booed.

"What in the? Why is Dana Brooke out here, I thought Charlotte and Ellie had an agreement!" Byron questions.

"Dana Brooke, the protege of Dana Brooke coming out here to disrupt a great match." Cole threw a hand up. "Now come on, this isn't right."

"It doesn't have to be right. I told you that Charlotte is just about winning and sometimes you do what it takes to do so." JBL replied. "I never said it would be right."

Dana jumped on the apron making Ellie turn around. The ref tried to get her off as Dana started yelling at Ellie who took a slow step to her.

Charlotte took a pair of brass knuckles out her pocket like Ellie use to have. People in the crowd screamed and was trying to warn her when they noticed this.

"W-Wa-Wait a minute! Are those-" Cole stumbles in shock. "Those are brass knuckles, brass knuckles! The same things that Ellie has used a couple of times against people. What is Charlotte going to do with those?"

"I know what but I don't like it!" Byron says. Ellie backed up and let the ref deal with Dana, she turns around as Charlotte ran to her with her fist ready. "Oh no!"

Ellie tucked and rolled out the way as Charlotte ended up hitting Dana and knocked her off the apron to a loud rection.

"More like oh yes!" JBL rephrases. Dana laid out cold on the floor above the ring. "Charlotte got Dana. The only issue with bringing a weapon in a match is that anything can happen and it could be used against you, in every way!"

Ellie ran and bounced off the ropes, Charlotte backed up shocked and turned around just in time. Charlotte caught Ellie when she jumped on her and was looking for a tilt a whirl into a back breaker but Ellie locked in the Brooks Widow as the crowd cheered at the move.

"Brooks Widow on Charlotte!" Byron exclaims. "Ellie has it locked in!"

"She does, what is Charlotte gonna do?" JBL questions.

"Is Charlotte gonna tap out here guys? Will we re live WrestleMania, can Ellie do it?" Cole continues to rave on. Charlotte dropped to her knee with her hand up.

Ellie tightened her leg to add more pressure, Charlotte tries to fight but starts tapping.

"She's tapping!" The ref called for the match as the bell ran and Ellie's theme hit.

"Ellie did it! Ellie beat Charlotte!" Cole shouts. "Charlotte tapped.

Ellie lets her go and drops to the mat as Charlotte rolled away. The ref went over and got her title for her as he checked on her.

"Your winner of this match, the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" Lillian announces as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Silence all the haters and the doubters. Ellie Brooks did it again to once and for all prove why she has that title." Byron says. "What a match!"

"It was one hell of a mach." JBL said happily. "These two absolutely tore the house down." Replays of the match showed on the tron. "They hit each other with their best but Ellie ended up with the win. No more can Charlotte say that Ellie can't beat her."

"Dana Brooke tried to come out and get involved but she paid for it in a big way." Cole chuckled a bit. The replay of the ending showed with Dana. "Charlotte taking out those brass knuckles to use on Ellie but Ellie somehow saw it coming, she moves out the way and Dana gets hit. Then one thing led to another and guys Ellie was able to lock in the Brooks Widow for the win."

"Ellie told Charlotte earlier that your either gonna put up or tap out and I guess we can see what she did." Byron said. "I can't say it was easy but like JBL mentioned earlier, Ellie is on a roll." Alexa Bliss walked out from the back clapping with a smile as she made her way down the ramp. "I'm more shocked we didn't see Alexa run out here but Ellie and Alexa must have wanted to keep their word unlike Charlotte."

Alexa slid inside the ring, she took the belt from the ref as she got on her knees, she happily hugged Ellie.

"There's the celebration!" JBL claps. "There was no faults on Ellie's part. Ellie beat Charlotte again by tap out and that was to silence anybody that doubted her title reign. I said it all the time but there is a reason this women is champion, she earned that title and she just proved it!"

"I agree with you there JBL." Byron nods. "Say what you want but Ellie just knocked off Charlotte. So if anybody questioned her reign they may wanna think about it. Now that Ellie is done with this she and Alexa can turn their attention to Battleground this Sunday."

Ellie was helped up by Alexa, Alexa raised her hand with the title to a big reaction as she points to her.

"Still the Queen! You see this Sasha!" Alexa shouts.

"All I hope is that Sasha and whoever her partner is, is ready for the two of them. These two are on a different wave length right now." JBL says.

"This could be the last RAW that all those women share tonight but I know one thing, Battleground is gonna be crazy." Cole replies.

Ellie puts her belt to rest over her shoulders as she used Alexa to stay up.

"The Anti-Queen and the Goddess of WWE stand tall again." Byron points out.

"They are the sisters from another mister!" JBL laughs.

Byron shakes his head. "Really JBL?"

Sasha Banks walked out from the back to a loud reaction.

"Look who came out!" Byron says.

The theme of Ellie died off, Ellie and Alexa turned and looked up the ramp at her. Sasha smiles at Ellie and slowly start to clap which made Ellie glare at her.

Sasha turned one hand and then the other to show of her rings. Her theme hit as Ellie and Alexa stare her down with frowns.

"I guess that's Sasha's way of saying congratulations but she is a different story." Cole said. "They might not be on the same brand come Smackdown Live. But Sunday at Battleground it will be those two women against Sasha Banks and her mystery partner and the only question left now guys, is who is it?"

"I don't know but I can't wait." JBL said excited. "I don't think Ellie appreciated Sasha coming out here after her match either. All I know is tomorrow and Sunday is gonna be interesting."

Ellie held up her title as she continued to frown at her.

Sasha lowered her hands with a nod. "Enjoy it El! I'm not going anywhere, you better believe that!" She shouts at her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is a complete bad ass! #RAW_

 _Looks like the Flair empire has been burned down, long live the Ellie Era #RAW_

 _Charlotte tried to pull an Ellie but nobody does that better then the Anti-Queen herself! #RAW_

 _That match was awesome but Ellie proved to people why she is the best #RAW_

 _Don't take our champ or her title reign as a joke #RAW_

 _That's a real bond, Alexa knew Ellie could handle it and stayed in the back but the two women of RAW stand tall 3RAW_

 _Man Charlotte and Ellie put on one hell of a match #RAW_

 _Sasha is saying that Charlotte isn't her, let's see if The Boss can get a win this Sunday #RAW_

 _Did Sasha seriously come out there and take her spotlight again? #RAW_

 _Best Women's match on #RAW for a while_

 _Leave it to them to steal the show, no I'm waiting for Dean and Seth to do it to #RAW_

 _NEVER count Ellie out #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I told her to put up or tap out and she #TAPPEDOUT Sasha is next. And did she really interrupt my win? #TheDisrespect_

 _Alexa Bliss first tweet- To all the doubter people backstage, fans, Charlotte and Dana. Guess what? Ellie won! #SheTapped #MyFriendIsBetterThenYours_

 _Alexa second tweet- SashaBanksWWE just couldn't mind her business and wait her turn, nobody needed you out there #Honestly_

 _$asha Bank$ replies- Alexa shutup..._

 _$asha Bank$ tweets- That was real cute baby Brooks but I'm coming Sunday to burst you and that little trolls bubble. Me and my partner/new friend_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

Everybody was still in shock and most of all confused as the title match between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins ended in controversy. Stephanie and Mick Foley were saying that Seth had Dean pinned but Daniel Bryan and Shane were saying it was Dean who won.

All of them argued on the outside as Dean was in the ring with his shirt off pacing, waiting for somebody to make sense of all this. The replay footage had played back as they showed it from different angles. One angle made it look like Dean's shoulders were down and the others made it look like Seth's shoulders were down.

Daniel and Shane were by the ring near the entrance ramp arguing with Stephanie and Mick across from them. Seth had walked back down the ramp with the belt on his shoulders as he joined the argument.

The ref looked at the playbacks carefully before going over to Lillian Garcia and talking with her.

"What a heck of a decision. I mean this is for the WWE Championship." JBL says seriously. "Greatest prize in our business is what is at stake right here."

Lillian nods at what the ref was saying before raising the mic as people got quiet to listen. "Ladies and gentlemen. After seeing the replay, the referee has ruled that both opponents shoulders were down. Therefore this match is a draw, which means, still your WWE Champion-" The crowd began cheering loudly. "Dean Ambrose!"

Stephanie and Mick started yelling at Shane and Daniel about this.

Seth was furious as he slid back in the ring and got in the ref's face about the decision. The ref was backed in the corner but took the belt back from Seth as Ambrose theme hits. Dean pushed Seth back out of the referee's face as he took his place instead as Seth looked at him angrily.

"Well Seth Rollins is upset but Dean Ambrose is the champ." Cole shrugged. "The draw goes to the champion. So Dean Ambrose will be heading into Battleground Sunday as the champion against Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Seth and Dean started arguing with each other about the match.

"I beat you, I had you pinned and he knows that!" Seth pointed to the ref. "You didn't beat me, I beat you!"

"Still champion though buddy, you need to relax and shut up for once!" Dean argues back. "You lost so get over it, you get another shot unfortunately."

JBL starts talking again. "It was one hell of a match. But when a championship match ends in a draw, the champion retains. The senior official made the right decision." Dean backed up from arguing with Seth as the ref handed him the title.

Dean took the title and raised it up to a loud reaction. Seth marched over to the ref who backed up as he was still arguing about the finish.

"I'm sure Ambrose would have loved a decisive victory over Rollins. But rules are rules and Ambrose is still your WWE Champion." Byron says.

"No, no, cut the music!" Stephanie says as the crowd started to lowly boo. Dean stopped his celebration as this got his attention along with everyone else. Seth had stopped questioning the ref as Daniel and Shane had turned around to look at her with raised brows. "That is not how a match should ever end on RAW. It already disgust me that you are Champion Dean but the fact you still have it makes it worse. Now the truth is that none of this is Seth Rollins fault."

"Thank you!" Seth held his arms out.

"It's not even your fault Dean, shocking. I know." Stephanie motions to him, Dean along with Shane and Daniel rolls their eyes at this. "This is the referee's fault for even continuing to count that horrible pin attempt. If he was doing his job he would have saw that both shoulders were down but I guess I need to have all my ref's eyes checked now. Is that what I have to do now? Give eye exams?" She questions. "And if my brother Shane was a true commissioner he would see that none of this is right and fix it immediately. Because me and Mick say that Seth Rollins deserves one more shot for that WWE Championship before Battleground."

The crowd cheered in agreement as Seth was getting excited and hyped up.

Dean shrugged. "I could care less, still gonna end the same!"

Shane got a mic as he had pulled Daniel aside and had a quick chat with him as people eagerly watched.

"Cool with you?" Shane says as the camera caught his words.

"I think it's a great idea." Daniel agreed. "Couldn't pick a better person for it either."

Shane nods as he raised the mic. "Alright, you know what? For once Stephanie has a point, scary I know but she has one." Stephanie smirks as Mick nodded with a smile and patted his back. "Now I may be the commissioner of Smackdown but tonight I still have some power here to. But I do agree that Seth should get another shot and he will get one tomorrow night on the draft when Smackdown goes live!" The whole arena cheered, Dean gave a nod as Seth showed his excitement. Stephanie smiled giving him a thumbs up. "But-" Shane holds up a finger which got people's attention. "Just like Stephanie said, we can't have this happen again. We need to make sure somebody is in there with a good eye, somebody that no matter what will call a match like it is. A person that can take a hit and keep both of you in line to keep things fair." He motions back to Seth and Dean. Stephanie slowly lowered the mic as she had a feeling of what and who Shane was hinting to. "So with that being said. If this person accepts, then the guest referee for that match will be none other then the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

The entire arena cheered with excitement. Seth eye went wide in shock along with Stephanie's and Mick. Daniel clapped as Dean jaw dropped with a laugh at all their reactions.

"Say what?!" JBL was in shock with excitement.

"You gotta be joking? Is Ellie gonna agree to that?" Byron questioned.

Ellie's theme as they got a loud reaction.

"I think she is!" Cole exclaims.

Stephanie turned back to look at the ramp with Mick. As everybody else had turned their attentions up there.

Ellie walked out from the back changed out her ring gear and into cut up, black skinny jeans. A pair of converse, a white tank cropped top to show her stomach with a open black leather jacket.

"Oh boy, aw man." Byron says. "Things just got crazier! Remember Ellie and Seth Rollins are already not on a good level and not to mention she isn't talking to him. This could be Seth's absolute worse nightmare."

"Ellie warned him that this plan could backfire on him and I think it just did!" Cole laughs.

Ellie had a mic in her hand as she stood on the stage with her title over her shoulders. Her theme died down as the crowd continued to cheer this on. Dean stepped back to look at Seth reaction with an amused grin as Daniel shook his head with a chuckle.

 _'Ellie's gonna get you!'_ The crowd repeats in a song like chant.

Seth snapped his glare around at them before looking back up the ramp. The camera showed Ellie on the jumbo tron with a plain look on her face as she looked at all of them.

Ellie raised a brow and looked to the crowd from the chant they were doing. She sighs and shakes her head as she looked back at Seth, she motioned a hand to the ring.

"You never listen man, it's like your allergic in doing what's good for you. But my question to you, is who needs who now huh?" Ellie asks with a head tilt, she scoffed at him with a headshake. "I warned you that doing it the way you did was gonna back fire and I shouldn't agree to this because I don't want you blaming me. But how can you do that if Dean actually pins you?" Seth shook his head, the crowd cheered as Dean laughed with a nod. "Your ego is bigger then anything on you sweetheart and now it's time somebody shrink it back down to size. I accept your offer Shane and I will referee that match." The crowd cheered loudly, Seth rested both hands on his head with a headshake. "But Dean you shouldn't get to comfortable yourself. I am a friend to no one in this match and if either of you use me in any way to win or put your hands on me. Then nobody will win because I'm kicking both your asses."

Ellie threw the mic down as people uproared at this, Shane himself was shocked.

"That's one way to state your claim." Byron was shocked.

"No doubt about that." Cole agreed.

"This was a good call, put the person that can take off the friend hat at anytime. Ellie is known for switching herself up from time to time." JBL says.

Dean nods at this, Seth ran and knocked him down from behind and started attacking him to a loud reaction. He stomps him down and continued to stomp him to the mat.

"And oh from behind, Seth Rollins!" Cole exclaims. "Extremely upset and clearly not happy about the surprise guest ref for his rematch on Smackdown Live. Seth knows that Ellie is not on his side right now and she just made that clear that she still doesn't want to be around him. Shane pulling a wool over Stephanie's eye tonight with managing to get Ellie for this match."

Seth stepped back and picked up the fallen title as he held it up and walked towards the ropes. Stephanie claps as Mick looked on and watched Seth go up the ramp.

Seth points at Ellie as he continued walking towards her. "You see that, I'm supposed to be the real champ and your gonna see that. I don't need you to do anything!" Ellie raised a brow at him in question. "I'm the real champ, this belt belongs to me!" He held it up. "Watch who's shoulders are pinned tomorrow, you will be raising my hand!"

"Seth very unwisely talking trash to the now referee Ellie I guess we should call her." Cole said unsure. "He's walking out of here with the title but he's not the champ."

He put the title on his shoulders. "I don't need anybody! No one."

Dean was coming to in the ring.

"Yeah, he's got the title but it's not his title." JBL mentioned.

"Dean Ambrose is still the champion after the decision made by the official here tonight." Cole says."If Rollins wants to walk out with the title he's gonna have to do so tomorrow night on Smackdown Live."

Seth walked up getting in the face of Ellie. "My plan did not back fire, you got that? I had that match won and you know it, you just better call that match down the middle. I know you and I know how your sneaky butt works."

Ellie glared at him. "Do you really know me Seth? Or do you think you do?" Her eyes drifted over his shoulder. "And is attacking and kicking somebody the best you can do." Seth turned around to see what she was talking about and saw Dean trying to get up. "If so that is really pathetic and you already lost your match, for tomorrow and Battleground."

Seth fist clenched at her words, he frowned and marched back down towards the ring. The ref tried to stop him as he followed and slid in the ring first. Dean used the ropes to try and pull himself up as he saw Seth coming out the corner of his eye.

"Rollins knows he got two more chances to get it right. I don't know what Ellie just said to him up there but it's making him march back down here." Byron says.

Seth got inside the ring and got the title ready as Dean was to his feet. Dean turned as Seth ran to blinside him with the title but Dean ducked it, Dean turned and kicked him in the stomach before hitting him with Dirty Deeds to a loud reaction.

"And Dean Ambrose, Dirty Deeds!" Cole shouts.

Seth was laid out on the mat, Ellie smirks and slowly shook her head at this. Daniel clapped for him as Shane nodded at this, Stephanie and Mick looked back shocked at Ellie who simply shrugged carlessly.

Dean picks up his title as he put on his shoulder and got on the second rope in the corner as his theme hits. The crowd cheers for him.

"Ambrose got the victory, he got a draw and got to the keep the championship. I just don't think he's very happy about it." JBL said. "But tomorrow could be a different story. Ellie said she is calling the match down the middle but that is the most unpredictable woman to ever hit WWE. You don't know what is coming next with her."

"You don't and how personal is this now for Rollins. What's gonna happen with the two of them? The question is will Seth and Ellie ever be on the same page again or will they even be on the same brand?" Cole questions

Ellie turned to go back, she looked over her shoulder as the ref was checking on a hurt Rollins. She showed a sly smirk, adjusting her title she headed back with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know if they are but from the look of it, Ellie might just be Seth's new enemy after this." Byron replies. "Team Rollie may be over."

"I hate to say it but I think your right." JBL admits. "Ellie usually just forgives him and moves on but this time she is acting different and I don't think that's a good thing."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Aw snap, Smackdown Live and the Draft just got interesting! #RAW_

 _Ellie accepted, I can't wait to see her in a ref outfit again #RAW_

 _This thing is getting more tensioned between them then before #RAW_

 _For once Ellie didn't go and help Seth, she just walked away O_O, that can't be good #RAW_

 _Ref Ellie is laying down the law for tomorrow #RAW_

 _Seth gets one more shot but this time the girl 'it's complicated with' is the ref, holy sh*t #RAW_

 _She made it clear, get on her bad side and you get your ass kicked #RAW_

 _Things just got real for Smackdown Live and I'm loving it #RAW_

 _It can't be the end of Team Rollie! They can over come this #RAW_

 _When Ellie said Seth's ego is bigger then anything on him, I cried laughing #RAW_

 _How can Seth be stupid and mess up things with Ellie, look at her! I don't mind switching places with him #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Had nothing better to do tomorrow but sit around and watch the draft so why not? Everybody's favorite female ref is back #ImHere_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter update, the other one will be out sometime tomorrow or Labor Day. Ellie over came Charlotte now all that is left is Sasha, but will her and Alexa be able to handle who her mystery partner is? Not only that, 'Ellie' is now the ref for the title rematch on Smackdown Live and with Dean and Seth in the match and her being the ref, what could go wrong? Ellie is slowly changing on Seth and actually making him mad on purpose, the draft is coming, along with the title rematch and I doubt Ellie liked Sasha coming out after her match. Things are getting crazy and it's only the start, see you soon and don't forget to leave a review.**


	126. Let The Draft Begin! Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews left in the last chapter and we are finally here you guys! I know a lot of people were waiting for this, lol especially my guest reviewer Tazzy who has been here since the very first chapter and all the way until now which is amazing. But I know we don't want to hear much of me raving on so onto the update!**

* * *

"It's Draft day!" Pharya shouts as she side skipped down the hall backstage at Smackdown Live. "Hey ref." She stopped and pointed over at him. "It's Draft day and the first day for Smackdown Live. You ready?"

"I'm ready." He chuckled.

"That's what I wanna hear." Pharya claps. "And by the way, I like your shirt." She grinned motioning to her ref top and his.

"Thanks, I like yours to. Nice ref outfit." He points to hers.

Pharya nodded. "I knew the snapback was a nice touch. Mercedes just doesn't know fashion sometimes. I'll see you before the match and hopefully your refereeing on whatever brand I'm on." She waves.

"Good luck Ellie and I hope so to." He waved.

Pharya walks of with a giggle as she headed down the corridor. "Where oh where did my boyfriend go?"

"Pharya." Lita calls out to her.

Hearing her made Pharya snap her body around as she was shocked to see her old mentor and trainer fast walking over to her.

"Lita!" Pharya jogged and met her halfway.

The two of them gave each other a big hug as both women chuckled.

"Look at you, I been so proud of you babes you have no idea." Lita broke the hug. "You look great as a ref girl, I like it."

"Well I don't want to beep my own horn here but you know, beep." Pharya did a double take as she shook her head with a sigh. "Man I gotta stop hanging around New Day on my day's off."

Lita laughs. "They rubbing off on you huh?" Pharya scoffs giving her a look. "Well I know your nervous and excited for tonight."

"Very but you know." Pharya shrugs. "I'm gonna be happy wherever and if me and Colby get split then we'll make it. But I didn't know you would be here tonight."

"I know you two will. But I'm here doing some commentary work for the Draft tonight, I'm gonna be doing a lot working with WWE for a while." Lita says. "So you'll see me more."

"Does that mean we get that Ellie vs Lita dream match?" Pharya raised an amused brow.

Lita chuckled and pats her shoulder. "As much as I would love that and I know the fans would loose their minds but no. But hey, you never know. I heard Mickie was looking to come back to the comapny one day to."

"Mickie? Mickie James?" Pharya folded her arms across her chest shocked. "Oh they are just bringing out everybody for this Draft. I even heard they hired back some of the people they let go last year and a couple years before that to fill up the rosters."

"Doesn't shock me. It really isn't a lot of people here so for them to split the brands they have to bring people back and I heard a lot of people are coming up from NXT. Which means Bayley and even Finn might be coming sooner then we think." Lita nudges her. "I know Finn is basically like your bestfriend."

Pharya made a face as she nodded. "Yeah he is, I haven't talked to him for some weeks but there's reasons for that. I think they may get called up but they might not today since they still have unfinished business in NXT, so I don't think so. I would want to see both of them, especially Pam up here. I guess I have to wait and see."

"Waiting is the hardest." Lita nodded, her brows knotted together when she replayed Pharya's words again. "Wait, you and Finn aren't talking? You two?" She was shocked. "Wow. Is eveything alright?"

"It's fine." Phary waved it off. "We just been busy and we just haven't been talking like usual but it's fine."

Lita slowly nods with a sketchy expression. "Okay if you say so. But you know if you need to talk, my eas are open."

"Always have been when it came to me. I love April to death but just know I would have been okay if it was you he marred to. I love you both." Pharya says with a hand over her chest.

Lita shakes her head at her with a laugh. "I know Phar, you are ridiculous."

"Tell me something Colby hasn't." Pharya joked with an eye roll.

"Well I gotta go finish getting ready, I'll see you later on tonight." Lita hugged her again. "Good luck pretty and kick ass tonight." She walked off.

"Hey that's what I do best!" Pharya called out with her hands out, she points to a stage hand walking by. "Hey have you guys seen Colby?"

"In the viewing area for the Draft." One of them answered.

"Thank yah." Pharya jogged off down that direction.

She continted down the hall into the area were big tv's and chairs were setup so superstars backstage could watch the results. A lot of people were already gathered there since Smackdown Live was starting up in a little while and all wanted good seats. You could see a lot of people who were nervous, mostly the couples who didn't want to be split up.

"Pharya." Alexa waved her over to where her and some of the girls were.

"About time I find somebody." Pharya throws her hands up as she walked over to the group of girls. "I didn't realize it would be this crowded down here. Hey guys."

"Hey Phar." Trinity smiled. "Look at you with your ref outfit on. I like it but you know what would look even better."

"We had this talk, no light up sneakers." Pharya points.

Trinity shrugged. "Don't knock it until you try it."

Nattie shook her head at them. "Light up shoes Trin? On Ellie at that? That is not something her character would wear."

"I could not pull that off." Ellie shook her head. "Trinity can but I can't."

"No you couldn't." Alexa shook her head.

"Damn Bliss." Trinity draws her head back. "Where's the faith?"

"Exactly." Pharya looks at Alexa as she puts her hands on her hips. "For shame Alexa, for freaking shame."

"You said it first!" Alexa threw her hands up.

"Who said what?" Rebecca walked over with Ashley in tow.

Ashley stretched her arms. "I don't know but I bet it was something crazy and Pharya said it."

Pharya did a fake smile, it dropped into a frown as she flipped her off. "Kiss my ref top Ashley."

Rebecca snorts out a laugh, Alexa shook her head with a chuckle.

Ashley jaw dropped amused. "Feisty."

"Okay seriously, what were you guys talking about?" Rebecca waved them off as her laughter died down.

"We were talking about how Pharya should give light up sneakers a try." Trinity said.

Ashley lazily points at them and looks to Rebecca. "See what I tell you. Crazy and it had something to do with Pharya"

Pharya chuckled. "Wait, where's Mercedes?"

"Present." Mercedes walked from behind her.

"What are we in school?" Pharya brows furrowed.

"The Boss school." Mercedes nods.

"Hey, I hear enough in the ring." Pharya motions a hand to cut near her neck. "Cut it out."

Mercedes laughs and slaps her hand away, she gave Pharya a side hug as they stayed like that. "Is everybody ready?"

"No because that pyro kills me." Ashley groans. All of them looked at her crazy as she did a double take. "Wha-oh you meant about that draft! Yeah, I'm pumped."

"Charlotte Flair ladies an gentlemen." Rebecca motions to her with a headshake.

"Get help Ash." Mercedes shook her head.

"She needs it." Nattie agreed with a eye roll.

"Oooh, Nattie said that with tude." Pharya jokes with a smirk.

Nattie looks at her amused. "I did not Pharya."

"It was a lot of tude there." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Oh Nattie is just still mad I spilled coffee on her that one time at the gas station." Ashley waves it off.

"Um yes, very." Nattie says in a duh tone.

Ashley threw her hands up. "I brought you a new jacket."

Nattie shook her head. "Didn't feel the same, I like the first one better. It had my scent."

Pharya motioned a hand for them to relax. "Guys it was just a-wait it didn't have your what?" She looks at Nattie crazy.

Alexa had the same look. "You heard her the first time Phar."

"Your scent Nattie?" Trinity fights back her laugh.

"Look when you have a jacket and you wear it for a long time..." Nattie starts her case.

"Nattie, Nattie." Pharya shakes her head. "Mmm-mm, don't explain it will just make it worse."

"I'm just saying." Nattie folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah Pharya, she was just saying." Colby slid in the conversation as he squeezed in the circle.

"Whoa, whoa, the hell?" Pharya was thrown off as she took her arm from around Mercedes shoulders. "Don't just slide in the convo of women. I taught you better."

Colby made an 'eh' face. "Not really and you guys aren't really whispering so I assumed it was an open conversation."

"No it isn't." Pharya retorts.

"Is now." Colby shrugged.

Pharya points. "Lopez."

"Hi you doing." Colby nodded, Pharya poked her tongue in her cheek with a smirk.

"I don't like you sometimes." Pharya folded her arms across her chest.

Colby smirks. "Nah, you love me."

The girls laughed at the two of them going back and forth.

Colby chuckles as he was dressed in his ring gear with one of his shirts and his hair pulled back.

Pharya playfully glares at him.

"What?" Colby says innocently. "I was just taking up for Nattie."

"Stop lying." Pharya tries to hold back her laugh. "Where were you anyway?"

"With Jon going over things for tonight but I had to come and get you since your apart to." Colby folded his arms across his chest. "So where were you missy?"

All the girls turned their looks from Colby onto Pharya as they all stared waiting for her to answer.

"Wait a second don't you try to turn this around on me!" Pharya says as she saw all their looks. "And all of you stop looking at me like that."

Colby smirks. "See." He nudged Rebecca. "She knows when she is in trouble."

"Your the one in trouble!" Pharya exclaims.

"Righttt, sure he is." Rebecca nods.

Alexa nods. "That's just what she wants us to think. For shame Pharya, for freaking shame."

"Shame on you." Mercedes folds her arms across her chest. "What would Allen think?"

Pharya's jaw dropped at them as Colby had to hold back his laugh.

"She's terrible, just a terrible woman." Ashley shakes her head. "But I knew that."

"Whoa, excuse me?" Pharya looks at her wide eyed. "How are you guys just gonna-"

"Should be ashamed of yourself." Nattie says.

Trinity shook her head with a giggle. "None of this would have started if you would have agreed to the shoes."

"This is absoloutley ridiculous." Pharya put her hands on her hip. "Who's side are you guys on?"

Mercedes waves her hand. "Eh, whatever side is winning at the moment."

"Oh screw you guys." Pharya shook her head.

Colby walks over to her. "Excuse me ladies, you guys can have her back in a bit."

"Take as long as you need." Ashley held up a hand with a wave, she whispered at Pharya. "Psst, Pharya!" This got her attention as she looked around Colby's arm. "Take as long as you need, if you get what I'm saying."

"Ash gross, come on Pharya is wearing black pants people are gonna see the evidence." Rebecca says.

Colby snorts and holds back his laugh, the rest of the girls chuckled. Pharya expression was shocked and priceless as the two of them continued talking about it. You could see the embarrassment on her cheeks as she was starting to blush.

"They will not see that." Ashley waves it off. "Now If Colby is really doing his thing and they missed a day and he's got a lot to get out his system then she would want to change. Unless he doesn't do the pull out method."

Rebecca shook her head. "Not a lot of people do."

"Oh my God guys!" Pharya put her hands on her head, Rebecca and Ashley looked at her clueless. "He is standing right hear and can hear you!"

Colby looked over his shoulder at them with a smirk, he gave a head up. "Hey."

Rebecca made a guilty face as she looked down and avoided eye contact. "Oops."

"I still don't see the issue, Colby you get what were saying though right?" Ashley questions.

Colby opened his mouth to speak. "Ye-"

"No, no, no." Pharya covered his mouth and pulled him away. "Do not answer, do not answer anything she asks you."

All of the girls laughed at her.

"Somebody is blushing!" Trinity called out.

"Hush!" Pharya shouts at them.

"We love you!" Ashley says.

"I hate you Charlotte!" Pharya says back.

"Ouch, she used my ring name on me." Ashley laughs.

Colby chuckled. "We should hang around them more."

"No we shouldn't." Pharya shook her head.

Colby slung his arm around her as they went to the other side of the backstage area. "Yes we should. Don't mistreat your friends."

"You mistreat yours." Pharya looks at him.

He wagged a finger. "We aren't talking about me."

"That's dictation." Pharya pointed. "Colby dictation at that."

"Thank you." He stops.

Pharya slaps his arm off her with a chuckle, she looked around at everyone and sighed. "I'm gonna miss seeing all these people all the time. Won't really feel right."

Colby looked at all their friends and nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean." He looked back at her. "I'm gonna miss you the most if they split us up."

Pharya turns her attention back to him with a sad smile. "Were not getting split up."

"You know that?" Colby raised a brow.

She shook her head. "No, I just got a good feeling though."

Colby gave a forced playful look. "I got one to but still, it would just suck for me to have that good feeling tore down by some bad news."

"I know." Pharya hugged his waist, she looked at him. "But gotta take away the negativity."

Colby chuckles as he looked down at her. "You apart of New Day now?"

"Yes." Pharya pouts. "Aww I just remembered that our prank war would be put on hold until we end up on the same brand again. Man just when I came up with a new prank and I will be sure to give you the heads up."

"Thank-you." Colby states, he shakes his head. "That is all I ask for."

"Pyro!" A stagehand calls out.

Pharya pressed her head in Colby's chest and put the other hand over ear. Everybody who was close had covered their ears as the pyro went off for the show followed by the sound of the crowd cheering. Some superstars started to take their seats as the show was now on backstage.

"Hate that sometimes." Colby lowered his hands.

"Come on you guys! I got seats for you." Mercedes waved them over.

Colby sighs. "You ready?"

"No." Pharya made a face.

"Then let's go." Colby messed with her hair.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Pharya pouted with her hair now messed up. "Come on man, don't be an ass." She walked over to where all their friends gathered.

"I was looking for you." Allen nods to her. "I know your short but I should still be able to find you."

Pharya fake smiled. "Oh, haha, real funny." Allen smirks.

"Hey big head." Luke rested his elbow on top of her head.

"Sure, mess up my hair more." Pharya rolled her eyes.

Karl made a confused face. "It was done?"

Colby snorts a laugh. "That's funny."

"Hush." Pharya pointed back at him. Colby put his hands up in defense as he sat down next to Mercedes and Ashley. "And shut up Karl."

Pharya went over to Allen. "How you feeling? Nervous?"

"Yeah a little bit." Allen admitted. "But I mean wherever we end up we will be good."

"You know it." Pharya lightly smacks his arm.

"It's starting." Luke motions to the TV.

Pharya looked around at everyone who was backstage before back at the TV. "Welp, now or never."

 _ **WWE Draft, Smackdown Live 'On screen'**_

The RAW and Smackdown Live podiums were setup across from each other. Stephanie and Mick stood at their's while Daniel and Shane made their way to their's after Daniel led the crowd in a 'YES!' movement.

Stephanie spoke back up. "Well let's get down to business shall we. We are all here for one reason and one reason only and that is the Draft." The crowd cheers, Mick nodded. "So since Monday Night RAW is the three hour flag ship show. We get the first pick, Mick why don't you make the huge and shocking announcement."

"Thank you." Mick moved to the mic as Stephanie leaned up. "It's an honor Stephanie and with our first pick this evening. RAW wou-"

Stephanie cut in. "We would like to pick Seeth Rollins!" People gave this a loud pop. The music of Seth played as it showed footage of him and his matches.

King was excited. "Well there he is. That's the pick, that's the pick that every superstar wanted to be. He is gonna be the star, he's gonna make the headlines! He's getting the big contract."

"And RAW also believes Rollins is gonna win the WWE title tonight King." Cole says.

Stephanie and Mick clapped when Seth picture came up with the RAW brand under his name.

 **Backstage**

Everybody backstage clapped and cheered for Colby being the first draft pick.

"Alright, I knew it." Mercedes clapped.

Colby stood up when he was handed a RAW t-shirt. "Guess I'm staying home." He smiled when Pharya came over as she gave him a big hug. "I think I'm gonna look good in red." He held her tightly. "You think so?"

"Yes you are." Pharya laughs. "Congratulations, your number one. Not a surprise but still."

 _"And we are not done there either." Stephanie voice spoke up._

This caught everybody's attention.

 _ **Smackdown Live 'On screen'**_

The crowd cheering got lower when Stephanie said this.

Mick nods. "That's right because there is one thing we forgot to mention."

Shane and Daniel looked over at the two of them confused.

Stephanie smirks. "Now I don't know if you got this email Shane, I was supposed to send it to you. It's nothing big but I must have forgot." Shane gave his sister a fishy look. "Now this was last minute but there was some changes made before tonight. Seth Rollins is on RAW but he won't be coming alone, because my father views them as one and they are supposed to be a couple." The crowd started to cheer. "When Seth Rollins was drafted, Ellie Brooks is autmoatically drafted with him!"

The crowd gave this a loud pop as Daniel and Shane were shocked.

"What?" King was shocked. "You gotta be joking!"

"So that means RAW officially welcomes the automatic second RAW and first women's pick of the night. The WWE Women's Champion..." Mick begins.

"Let me handle this intro Mick." Stephanie stops him. "RAW officially welcomes the ass kicking women herself. Our new RAW, WWE Women's Champion, Ellie f-in Brooks!"

Ellie theme hits as her video package plays on the tron.

"I can't believe this. Ellie is gonna flip guys!" Cole says. "Ellie Brooks and Seth Rollins are considered a pair which means they both go to the same brand. Talk about two top picks in one go, that is huge!"

"What a strong brand that is shapeing up to be. They have the WWE Women's Champion already and all they had to do was Draft Seth Rollins first." JBL was still shock. "I agree that I don't think Ellie will like it but she is the first pick for the women and who better to pick but Ellie!"

The jumbo tron showed Ellie and Seth together as their pictures were behind red with their names over RAW.

 _ **Backstage**_

Pharya jumped on Colby with a happy scream, he laughed catching her. The others backstage clapped for them being the first two to be picked.

"Look who isn't getting split up after all." Rebecca smiles. "I knew they weren't gonna do that to you two."

Colby lowered her back to the ground. "See, what I tell you."

Pharya scoffs. "Oh please you were the one being Mr. Negative."

Mercedes hugged her. "Congratulations Phar."

"Give us our hugs." Alexa hugged her. "We knew you end up on RAW."

"I didn't, now I owe Rebecca five bucks." Ashley pouted.

Rebecca joined the hug. "Yes you do."

"Bring it in." Pharya teased.

Ashley finally cracked a smile and came over to hug her. "Yeah, yeah, you know I'm proud of you."

The stage hand came over as they broke the group hug, he gave her shirt to her. Pharya held it up with a smile as she looked it over.

"Went from being the annoying bad ass chick in the Bullet Club to RAW's number one female draft pick." Allen patted her shoulder. "I feel like a proud parent."

"Just don't cry dude." Pharya shook her head.

"I will." Luke fake cried hugging her.

People laughed at Pharya as she playfully glared but with a serious expression at him fake crying and holding onto her.

"I mean just yesterday she was superkicking." Luke sucked up his fake tears.

"You promised you wouldn't do this." Karl sighs.

Pharya eyes went into slits. "I hate you two."

Luke laughs pulling her in a hug. "Oh shutup, congratulations shorty." Pharya giggled as she hugged him back. "You deserved it."

"Yeah you did." Karl fived her.

Pharya went back over to Colby and sat on his lap with her shirt. "I guess were still alive and kicking."

"Hey, we were gonna be regardless." Colby rests a hand on her thigh. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Pharya hugged him, she smiled looking back at the TV with everyone.

 _ **Smackdown Live 'On screen'**_

"Might I also add that Ellie will do a great job refereeing and Seth Rollins will be the new WWE Champion by the end of the night. Thank you very much." Stephanie states as the crowd cheered to that.

Shane nodded. "Well congratulations, you now have Crossfit Jesus in the RAW stable." Daniel laughs along with the crowd. "I do have to admit that you pulled that one with Ellie over our heads because she was surely on this list."

"Well she can't be now." Stephanie shrugged.

"That is true." Shane agreed. "And again congratulations because I'm sure she will have A LOT to say about her being drafted to RAW. I did get that email by the way Steph but I know how your conniving mind works, there was no way you were giving us Ellie. I know you and while it would have been great to have her and the title on our brand. Smackdown Live will survive. I just hope you have a extinguisher when that brand goes up in flames, anyway." The crowd laughed as Stephanie gave an eye roll at her brother. "Now for Smackdown Live. Our new first pick."

"Drum roll please." Daniel says, Shane gave him a drum roll on the podium. "The Smackdown Live's very first pick is the current and future WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Dean's theme hit along with the video.

"Oh,oh." Byron was excited. "Huge move from Smackdown. Talk about matching RAW's picks. WWE Champion, Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. He's going to Smackdown."

"This is huge for Smackdown!" King says.

Cole nodded. "I think Smackdown belives that Dean is the one that is going to retain the title for tonight."

 **Backstage 'Off screen'**

Jon walked over with a headshake.

Pharya got up from Colby's lap with a sad pout as she held her arms out. "Why'd they have to take you though. Noo."

Jon gave her a hug. "I know, I know. Now you got no one to beat you bad at pool."

"And Colby sucks at pool." Pharya sighed.

"Watch it." Colby points as he walked over, he gave Jon a bro hug with a chuckle. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks." Jon smiled, he messed with Pharya's hair. "Come on sour face. We still got tonight to leave a last impression. I'm gonna miss having you as a poker partner that's for sure."

Pharya chuckled shaking her head, she hugged him. "Congratulations buddy. You earned a top spot this year. I wish they didn't take you away but they made up for it a little. I'll miss you though." She slapped his back. "You'll do good over there."

"Of course, it's me were talking about." Dean patted his chest. "I am gonna miss you two. Especially Pharya embarassing stories about the stuff you do."

Colby playfully glared over at Pharya who whistled and looked in the other direction.

"Jon!" Renee calls out making them look over. She waved him over with a huge grin.

"Looks like somebody is here to tell you congratulations to." Pharya waves at Renee with a smirk. "Better get over there."

Jon nodded with a grin of his own. "I'll catch up with you two before the match."

Colby and Pharya laughed at him as he walked off to talk with Renee.

 _ **'On screen'**_

Stephanie was not at all disappointed about their pick. "I just have to say good riddance, okay. But Mick, I'm sorry I stole your thunder before. Please go ahead."

"It's alright." Mick says. "It's just a pleasure to announce our next pick. Stephanie you and I both agree that what RAW needed was a very strong Women's Division. Now we already have one strong female who happens to be the champion but she isn't the only one either. Which is why for our next pick, we are gonna Draft the genetically superior and most athletic woman. Charlotte!"

"Woo!" Stephanie imtates.

The crowd responds with the same, Charlotte's theme hit as her video played.

"What a pick! Charlotte goes number four overall with Ellie being number two!" Cole exclaims.

"Talk about the women's revolution, on RAW Ellie is the first for the women and Charlotte the second." Mauro spoke up.

"I believe Ellie just blew a complete gasket somewhere backstage." Byron jokes. "Charlotte and Ellie still on the same brand. Can you say tension?"

"I can say it and I know it's gonna be there and bigger then ever on RAW!" King agreed. "Two strong women with rightful ego's and that hate each other. I wish Mick luck keeping those two under control over there."

Charlotte's picture popped up as Stephanie and Mick clapped.

 _ **'Off screen'**_

"RAW baby." Ashley held up her shirt as people clapped and cheered backstage. Pharya jogged over with a grin, Ashley met her halfway with a hug. "Still together. Our hate is to strong."

"That it is." Pharya nodded.

Colby clapped. "Number four, alright." He gave Ashley a hug. "Welcoming to the red family."

"Thank you, thank you." Ashley threw the shirt over her shoulder, she put an arm around Pharya. "They had to put me on there. What would she do without me?" She nodded her head to Pharya making Colby laugh.

"Probably live life in peace." Mercedes smirks, she walked over and gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

"I figured they get you two on the same brand." Rebecca said coming over. "Hate is to strong."

"See." Ashley pointed to Rebecca.

Pharya shook her head, she looked at Colby. "You sure we can't give her to Smackdown."

"I don't think so babes." Colby shook his head.

"Damn-it!" Pharya sucked her teeth.

Ashley pulled her in a hig, Pharya didn't hug back as she glared at her friend. "You love me way to much to give me up. You know that."

"I hate you." Pharya nodded.

"See that, all love." Ashley smiled.

"Ughh." Pharya groans giving up.

 _ **'On screen'**_

"I think I see a little bit of panicking over there." Stephanie teases. "Ooh did we take one of your picks again?" She asks as she saw Shane going through papers.

"They weren't expecting that." Mick points out.

"They sure wasn't, let's see what they got." Stephanie says.

Shane got his stuff together as he looked up. "For Smackdown's second pick. We would like to announce, the Phenomenal AJ Styles."

The crowd gave this a huge pop as AJ's theme along with his video.

 _ **'Off screen'**_

Ashley let go of Pharya who went wide eyed with everybody else as people backstage were to busy cheering and congratulating Allen.

"Our boy is on Smackdown!" Karl clapped giving a still in shock Allen a hug. "Congrats man. Leading off the blue line."

Allen chuckled, he took the shirt from the stage hand. "Thanks." He smiled at it but it dropped when Pharya walked over to him. Pharya smiled looking down at the shirt in his hands. "I guess we should have saw this coming huh?" He asks with a smirk. "Can't have to phenomenal people on RAW. You know that."

"I know." Pharya nodded, her smile dropped. "But I just got use to seeing you all the time again. I knew eventually they would try to split the two of us up, just didn't think it would be this early."

"Come on, don't bring on the tears." Allen nudged her. "We were able to do some fun things in that ring together and we got more coming. We will be on the same brand again, this ain't forever. Not when it comes to us and you know Ellie loves to break the rules when she wants to. I'm sure she will pop up on Smackdown."

Pharya smiles again. "I think she will to." Allen held his arms out, Pharya walked over and hugged him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise you'll answer when I call you just to be annoying."

"Cross my heart." Allen rubbed her back, he smiled but it turned back into a sad frown. "Kinda reminds me when you left to come here. Except it was more tears."

"Yeah from Nick and Matt." Pharya joked.

Allen chuckled. "And they said it was allergies." He scoffed. "But are you gonna be okay?"

Pharya gave a big sigh. "No but I'll try to be." They broke away.

Colby came over and gave Allen a hug. "Congratulations. Leading off the blue brand with Jon, you ready?"

"Born ready." Allen nodded, he looked at Pharya. "Can you gives us a sec Phar."

"Yeah I need some tissue anyway." Pharya sucked up the rest of her tears, she used her hands to get rid of the rest. "I got a feeling this is gonna be a crying night." She walked off.

Allen watched her go with a smile, it dropped a little. "I had a feeling they were gonna split us up. But she doesn't need us around to keep doing great. She's doing fine on her own and I guess I go after some things myself now to."

"Yeah that's true." Colby nodded. "She's gonna be okay though, at least I hope."

Allen waved it off. "She will be fine. I mean I knew Pharya since she was like a kid, that's where I first met her. We both still got that same picture from the rec I wrestled Phil in. I watched her go through a lot so to see her like this, happpy, and wrestling her ass off and champion makes me feel good that they split us up for a while. Also gives you a chance to be the person she comes to about things now."

Colby brows knotted together confused. "What do you mean?"

Allen gave him a look. "Come on I know, when things go wrong Pharya comes to me before she does anything. Now with things like this she will come to you and it will give you a chance to get to know the things you don't know about her yet. If you don't believe me, just watch after the Draft." Colby looked over to where Pharya was talking with the girls. "Just promise me one thing Rollins."

"Yeah, what's that?" Colby looked back at him.

"Your gonna take care of her." Allen held his hand out.

Colby gave him a smile as he shook his hand. "I been doing it for a while and I'm gonna continue to. Don't worry, I'll be looking out for her. Kind of comes with the boyfriend title."

"You wouldn't believe the asses she dated that didn't get that." Allen rolled his eyes, Colby chuckled. "But thanks. I feel better, she may not be my real kid but it feels like it." Allen looked over at Pharya. "And sometimes you just want to know if that kid is gonna be alright without you. You know?"

Colby nodded. "I get it, they really need to do a WWE 24 about you guys bond I swear. Wish I had something like that."

Allen patted his back. "You say that now. Get somebody like Pharya and all that will go out the window in two days, I promise."

Colby eyes widened. "Two days though? Jeez."

"Oh she was a handful back in ROH." Allen scoffs. "There are things you just don't want to know. Trust me on this, let her take some of that to her grave."

Everybody looked back to the TV when they started talking again.

 ** _'On screen'_**

Stephanie tipped her hat to them. "I give it to you guys that was a phenomenal pick, it really was. Alright Mick I think it's time to reach deep down inside, who's next?"

Mick agreed with her. "With an eye towards the future. Our next draft choice comes from NXT." The crowd started to already get excited. "Finn Balor!"

"Wow!" Cole was shocked.

The whole crowd erupted as Finn's music and video package played.

"Oh my gosh, unbelievable." King was shocked himself. "Who would have thought that an NXT star would go in the top five picks. But Finn Balor, this guy is special."

 _ **'Off screen'**_

 _"Finn Balor!"_ _The voice of Mick Foleye came from the TV._

Everybody backstage reacted to the news as they were shocked themselves.

Pharya snapped her attention to the TV wide eyed when she saw Devitt was drafted to RAW with her and Colby. Her eyes narrowed to the side to look over at Colby who's facial expression didn't look to excited or even happy about it. Colby looked over at her making Pharya look away and back at the TV.

"You have got to be joking..." Mercedes shook her head as she stared at the TV with her jaw dropped. "He's actually coming?"

"This just got..." Rebecca trails off. "I don't know if I should say it." She says as she saw the look Pharya gave the TV. Pharya looked like she was shocked but she was also spaced out from the news to. "Yeah I shouldn't say it."

"Hell, I will." Ashley moved Rebecca out the way. "This is about to be some Young and the Restless kind of shit but better."

Rebecca and Mercedes slowly turned their heads to glare at her.

Pharya shook her head with a sigh, she smiled throwing her friends off guard. "No reason for it to be something like that. I'm happy he's coming up, he deserves it just like the others down there." She shrugs. "I actually can't wait to see him."

"But-" Mercedes went to speak.

"I'm gonna go talk to Gallows and Anderson before they go out with Allen, be back." Pharya hurried off.

"You buying that?" Rebecca raised a brow.

Mercedes shook her head. "Nope, somebody's not trying to talk. I wonder what happened out there in Japan. Like has anybody noticed Pharya said nothing about Finn since then. Or even mentions the fact he was there sometimes."

"Somebody is trying to avoid something." Ashley folded her arms across her chest.

Pharya pulled her phone out and texted a number she hadn't for weeks.

 _ **Pharya- You might not respond and that's fine. I just wanted to say congratulations on finally being called up to the main roster, see you on RAW**_

She sighed lowering her phone and went to put it away but it dinged before she could, Pharya pulled it out to look at it.

 _ **Devitt- Why exactly wouldn't I respond to you? I'm not mad at ya Phar, I just needed time to think that was it. I told you back in Japan, your still my best,friend, none of that changes in my book. And thank you I'm happy to finally get the call up from down here. Also Hunter already said that once I do get up there, our story starts. So I will see you soon just not on RAW, I'll see you at Battleground.**_

Pharya sighed, she looked back at Colby who was talking with some superstars. "Our story is exactly what I'm worried about..."

* * *

 **That was part one to the Draft, let the emotions begin to stir because boy are they starting already. Colby and Pharya are on the same brand with Ashley but Pharya is being split from Allen. But like he said, Ellie doesn't always listen now does she. Plus Allen will still be in the story just off screen and on certain PPV's but other then that they are split up. To think this is just the first part, two more parts of the draft is coming and it's gonna be good because we haven't even got to the full 'on screen' things yet. Also Finn Balor has officially been drafted to RAW and it looks like Pharya is worried about being on the same brand, she's worried about their story and I wonder why, hmmm? Guess we will find out, see people soon and don't forget to leave a review!**


	127. Let The Draft Begin! Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews left in the last chapter, sorry this took so long by the way to. Work and school get in the way of a lot of this but I never forget about my favorite story. But I hope people enjoyed the last chapter, happy to finally be doing the draft because this is the time we all waited for. I just hope this all lives up to excitement but onto the next chapter!**

* * *

The name of Finn Balor hit the ears of Allen and Colby as their shocked expressions went to the TV.

"I honestly didn't see that one coming." Allen says still shocked. "Talk about matching a pick. That was a huge one to go for." He looked over and noticed Colby looking over at Pharya who was talking to Luke and Karl as if the news didn't even phase her at all. Allen gave his arm a light slap to his arm. "Hey." Colby looked back over at him. "I know what your thinking with hearing that but don't let it mess up the progress you two made, alright? This is just a job and I mean eventually you knew that those two on screen..."

"Yeah I knew." Colby nodded. "Just didn't think it would be this soon but with the way our story had been going. I knew it was coming, just still wasn't prepared for it. How can anybody prepare for something like that?"

Allen gave a sigh. "That's true but just try to remember she is only going to be doing her job and so is he." Colby gave him a raised brow. "I will talk to him myself Sunday because I'm sure he will be there but believe me, there is nothing else to this. So you and him need to squash this before Monday because if you don't and this little petty thing between you both continue, your gonna hurt yourselves and her." He motions to where Pharya was making Colby look back over at her. "I'm telling you, this needs to end so end it. I will say my peace to Finn just like I'm saying it to you because this is now stupid and both of you have to let it go and act your ages. This is your lives and your job, remember that things don't always go your way. Alright?"

Colby looked down as he gave it some thought. "Your right."

"Oh I know that." Allen scoffs, he taps his finger on the side of his head. "Years worth of experience up here. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. Trust me, what they had is over so you gotta stop thinking about it because that could honestly push her away from you and then you can't blame Finn. You got to blame yourself because you had a chance to let it go and you didn't. Don't do that to yourself man, Seth may be acting an ass right now but Colby doesn't have to start acting one to."

"I know." Colby sighed. "I'll talk to him if I run into him Sunday." He chuckled a bit. "And I definitely don't want to be in the dog house like Seth is right now."

Allen lets out a slight laugh. "No you do not." The theme of John Cena could be heard followed by the roaring of the crowd, Allen puts his shirt on and grabs up his vest from the chair. "Well the show has begun. I gotta go meet up with Karl and Luke but remember what I said." He points. "Let it go."

"I will." Colby nodded. "You got my word and I'll keep a good eye on her."

Allen smiled. "Good, see you later man." He walked off.

Pharya was laughing at Karl and Luke, she looked over her shoulder as Allen came over. "You look match ready."

"I look good in blue." Allen jokes.

Pharya smirks. "Eh, would have looked better in red." Allen nudged her arm making her giggle. "I'm kidding but you know I'm proud of you. Even if they take all three of you from me, I'm gonna be okay."

Luke rested his hand on top of her head. "Strong and beautiful, just like we raised her."

"Just a shame she got the attitude from whoever the hell her mother is." Karl shakes his head.

Luke points. "I thought we agreed her mom was Lita."

"Timeline does not add up." Karl shakes his head, he thinks about it and makes a face. "Then again."

"Good lord." Pharya playfully rolled her eyes, Allen chuckles at the two of them. "You guys better get out there."

"She's right, let's get it." Karl claps.

"Catch yah later Phar." Luke starts to walk.

Allen puts a hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk before I leave, okay?"

Pharya smiled. "Okay."

Allen pats her shoulder, he puts his hood on and walked off to catch up with Karl and Luke.

Pharya looked back to the TV to watch the match that was about to come up.

"There she is." A voice said behind her, Pharya brows knotted together as she looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see Randy Orton. "Tattoos and all."

"Randy!" Pharya grinned, she jogged over meeting him halfway as she gave him a big hug. "Dude I missed you so much, I haven't talk to you since that Q and A."

Randy hugged her back with a chuckle. "It has been a while. You weren't the champ before then, now look at you."

"See now I'm starting to feel better already. I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday." Pharya broke the hug to rest her hands in her back pocket. "Did you see my tweet about my reaction to your match with Brock."

"Yes." Randy nodded. "And I thought we talked about using the f bomb on social networks."

"Ehh they removed it when they saw it anyway." Pharya waves it off. "I swear WWE is like the feds sometimes. I can't even curse on my own social media page like I want to. I feel like that's a violation of my rights somehow."

"No Pharya." Randy laughed a bit. "No it isn't."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Whatev, it should be. I'm grown you can't tell me what I can stay and what I can't. Contract or not nobody can silence me." She points.

He shook his head. "Now there's the attitude of Phil showing."

"He is my brother." Pharya shrugged, she sighed. "Until the DNA test comes back." Randy snapped his head at her in question, Pharya caught this and cracked a smile as she laughs. "Kidding, kidding."

"Right." Randy eyed her. "I'm watching you."

Pharya giggled. "But are you excited for your match with Brock? I know I am, bet you two are gonna do something good in that ring."

Randy made a face. "I guess you could say that." Pharya raised a brow at him. "It's gonna be alright. Not as big as people think."

"Something your not saying?" Pharya asks. "You don't like how they planned the match out or something?"

"Not really but I'm alright with it." Randy shrugged, Pharya gives him a look. "Don't worry about it kid. I'm fine with how it's gonna end and we might end up on different brands anyway so it doesn't bother me. The ending is nothing you gotta worry about."

"Alright." Pharya gives him a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that." Randy lightly slapped her arm. "Look I got a interview to do but find me after your done with your segments, alright?"

"I will and you still have to give me your tat guy's number so I will find you. Don't make me have to hunt you down." Pharya points at him, Randy shakes his head with a laugh. "Don't think I won't."

"I know you will that's the funny part." Randy says. "That time you hunted me down back here when I promised to sit at catering with you. You were what, eighteen?"

"I believe so." Pharya smirks. "Crazy how you and my brother didn't like each other at the moment but you liked his sister."

"You were adorable and innocent back then." Randy shrugged. "He eventually got over it though." Randy pats her back as he begins to leave. " But I'll catch up with you later Phar."

"Alright Randy." Pharya lifted her hand with a wave.

"Pharya." Jon walks over to her waving something.

"My neck is gonna catch a cramp from turning so much." Pharya shook her head, she nodded her head at him. "But what's up and I thought you were with Renee?"

Jon waved it off. "She had to head back but I forgot to give you something earlier."

"Give me something?" Pharya looked at him confused. "It was weird for Dean to give Ellie gifts and it still works that way out the ring man."

"I know, it's weird." Jon waved it off as he stopped in front of her. "I had to give you something though, since were not gonna be on the same brand annoying each other anymore. Crazy, if people only knew we act that way out the ring, just no flirting." Pharya chuckled folding her arms across her chest. "But Drake had sent me a picture last weekend and I finally remembered to give it to you. Remember this?" He handed her a photo.

Pharya lowered her folded arms, she took it from him and looks it over. Her jaw dropped with a laugh as she was shocked to see it. "Oh wow. I can not even believe he even still kept this picture! Can you believe that rec in my hometown still looks exactly like that. You guys came there for your show tour and Colt introduced me to you guys, wow I can not believe he really came across this. Talk about memories man." She shook her head. "This is crazy."

It was a picture of seventeen year old Pharya with Jon Moxley, Drake Younger and Colt Cabana.

"I really needed a haircut." Jon shook his head looking at the picture. "I still don't where all this came from with you." He motioned to her. "Because this chick right here had nothing going on and I think you already had hit puberty to." Pharya looks up with a sigh as she calmly elbowed him in his stomach. "Ugh!" Jon stumbled back holding his stomach. "It was a joke." He coughed.

Pharya poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Uh, huh. I was only seventeen dude so give me and my flat chest a break."

"The flat chest wasn't the only thing I was really talking about." Jon mumbled, Pharya raised her fist making him put his hands up in quick defense. "Loose the violence over there but so what about you being only seventeen." Jon shook of the elbow to the gut. "Have you seen these kids that are seventeen years old today. I'm telling you it's in the water."

Pharya gives him a look, he continues to nod as he showed a grin making her laugh at him. "I can't stand you sometimes."

"I know." Jon waved it off. "But keep that, I thought you may have wanted another picture of yourself."

"I did and thanks Ambrose." Pharya smiles down at it. "We all came a long way I will say that. I never really thought I would see you guys again but lord behold, here we are. I do have to say that you came a real long way Mox." She slaps his shoulder. "Because this guy wouldn't know who this guy in front of me is." Pharya motioned to Jon. "But I like this you better. Shows how much you grown up."

"Me? Have you seen yourself?" Jon raised a brow, Pharya giggles. "But your right though, I mean I had fun at that age and being that guy got me here but I like who I calmed down to be, you know? Yeah that guy is still in there but just not as much."

"Trust me I get it." Pharya nodded. "If anybody knows about growing up or having to while working as a free agent it's me. I guess it was good I was surrounded by people that wouldn't let me stray to far away from who I was so that helped." Pharya smiles to herself. "So I guess this draft is a good thing. Gives me a chance to see how much more growing I could do without them."

Jon gave a nod. "Your on a roll, you got this. All the way to the top and if you get stressed out you got your WWE brothers number. I'm just not related to Phil, he's a little crazy."

Pharya scoffed. "So are you."

"Hey, watch it." Jon points, Pharya smirks. "But seriously, different brands or not I still got your back. We both had a crappy begining so you already know I won't judge you."

"Haven't did it yet." Pharya fived him as she gave him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Jon."

Jon patted her back. "Same here Brooks." He broke the hug. "I gotta go find that spandex boyfriend of yours for tonight to make sure we are on the same page with this other move. I'll see you soon."

"See yah back there and out there." Pharya waved him off, she sighed stretching her arms.

"Ellie!" A stagehand called out to her. "Were ready for you soon."

"Okay, here I come!" Pharya calls back, she scanned around the room to see if she could spot Jon or Colby but had no luck. She wanted to make sure he was okay after hearing that Finn got drafted to RAW with them but figured it would have to wait until later. "Guess we'll talk later." Pharya sighs walking off. "Alright boy's let the night really begin!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and Seth drafted as a pair? I am freaking out! #SmackdownLive_

 _Knowing Ellie like we do, she is not happy with any of this lol #SmackdownLive_

 _Finn Balor is coming to RAW with Ellie and Seth Rollins but I'm sad AJ isn't on the brand with Ellie #SmackdownLive_

 _Nooo they split Ellie and AJ, I love them together! I guess they made up with taking AJ by giving Finn #SmackdownLive_

 _Finn Balor coming to RAW, ish is about to get REAL #SmackdownLive_

 _If they don't mention Ellie and Finn's bond or show it like they did on NXT I'm going to be so pissed #SmackdownLive_

 _I found out from last time what the name Cethlenn means but if that's true than oooh, Ellie is in trouble #SmackdownLive_

 _Ellie tweets- How in the?! What in the?! WHY? I wanted to go to Smackdown, AWAY from Seth. Not be considered a freaking pair #WhatTheFMan!_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Ellie walking backstage with a headshake as the crowd gave her a loud reaction from seeing her. She had the RAW shirt in her hand with the WWE Women's title on her shoulder.

People mostly were reacting to her outfit. She had on a sleeveless, cropped version of the WWE ref top as it had a v neck cut to show her cleavage. Ellie wore a pair of black skinny pants with two zippers by the pockets, a short pair of black and white converse along with a silver chain hooked in a loop on her pants.

"Absolutely freaking stupid." Ellie muttered to herself, she stopped a stage hand. "Have you see Stephanie?" He shook his head. "Foley?" The guy shook his head again. "Shane? Daniel?"

"Sorry, no." He shook his head.

"You are useless! Who have you seen?" Ellie snaps, he jumped making the crowd laugh. She sighs and shakes her head for her outburst. "Sorry, sorry, that wasn't meant for you." Ellie made a face. "Wait yes it was, how the heck don't you know where your bosses are?"

"I-I..." He stutters afraid to say the wrong thing.

"Just forget it." Ellie walked off, she flipped her hair back. Her hair was out in curls as it was parted to the side and all pulled over both shoulders. She wore a leather black fingerless glove on her right hand.

"I think they-"

"Oh just forget it!" Ellie shouted over her shoulder at him, she looked back ahead letting out a huge sigh. "This seriously can not be happening right now."

"Ellie." Daniel calls out.

Ellie stopped when she heard her name and saw Daniel and Shane as they came into view getting a huge reaction.

"Thank God." She throws her hands up. "You guys really need to fire some people, they can't even tell me where you guys are. But I got a problem."

"Still snappy from RAW?" Shane raised a brow. "Nice ref outfit by the way."

"Thank you and don't start with me." Ellie cuts her throat with her hand. "I just stopped hating you for a while." Shane puts his hands up in defense. "Now to my big issue."

"Is it the red shirt?" Daniel points to it.

"It is the red shirt." Ellie nodded. "Nice color but eh, I don't want to be on RAW. But I know you guys can't do anything about it, can you?" Daniel sighed and looked to Shane who gave a headshake making her sigh. "I figured that. It was worth a shot. I guess it's always next time."

"There is and you never know what may happen." Shane says. "I promise a spot on Smackdown will be waiting for you, just wait for it."

Ellie nodded. "Guess I should be happy, I still got picked second." She rolled her eyes. "Would have been nice to be picked first period but I'm the first for the women so I'm good. I'm not gonna break my cool on this." Daniel and Shane gave her looks. "What? Why are you both looking at me like you know something I don't?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Shane asks.

Ellie brows furrowed. "Know what?" She adjusted the belt on her shoulders to give them a serious look.

Daniel looks to Shane. "Uh well, we don't want you to break your cool or anything so I don't think..."

"No, no, no. I can handle it." Ellie assures. "What am I missing?"

Shane gives a shrug and motions a hand for Daniel to go on. "Might as well tell her."

Daniel looks back at her. "Well Ellie you actually were gonna be the first woman and overall first pick for Smackdown." The crowd cheered in shock as her eyes went wide. "It was gonna be you, then Dean and so on and so forth."

Ellie blinked shaking her shocked expression off as it dropped to a confused one. "Scusami?" Her eyes went into slits as she shook her head. "Run that again?"

Shane nodded. "We assumed Stephanie was gonna pick Seth first for RAW and we were gonna snatch you up as our first pick. Which means you would have been not only the first pick for the women but the first pick period. But somebody gave Stephanie the idea to make you and Seth a pair which stopped our plan."

Ellie eye twitched a little as the crowd laughed catching this, she scoffs as it turned into a low chuckle. She scratched the back of her head and wags her finger. "So just let me make sure I am getting this straight here. You are saying that I would have been not only the first woman to be picked but the first choice for Smackdown period. Which means I would have made history yet again, and would still be on the same brand as AJ. I-Is that what your saying to me?"

"Yes." Daniel nods.

Shane hummed with a nod. "That's correct."

"Mmmm." Ellie lets out a sound as she bit back her words and bit her fist instead. Daniel and Shane eyes went wide as the crowd laughed at their reactions. Ellie lets out another sound as she took her fist down. "Okay, okay great." Her eye twitched, Ellie clears her throat as she was trying to keep her composure. "So that's what happened. Alright, I see. And you two don't know who gave her that bright ass-!" Shane and Daniel jumps at her sudden shout, Ellie stopped herself and forces a fake smile as she calmed back down. "I meant to say, you two wouldn't happen to know who gave her that brilliant idea?" She says through gritted teeth.

"Not really no." Daniel shook his head.

"Perfect!" Ellie fake smiled as she looked ready to crack, she lets out another sound as she nods. "I'll find out soon. But you know what, thanks for that info. I want to thank you two for considering me for that HUGE never coming again oppurtuinity and I would had loved to been on Smackdown."

Shane gives her a look. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm cool, this is cool, I am totally cool. Cooler then ice but if you will excuse me I have to go now." Ellie forced out a happy hum as she walked off.

The two of them watched her walk away.

"I'm proud of her." Daniel shook his head. "To think with knowing all of that, she never once broke her cool..."

"MOVE THIS CAR!" Ellie screamed.

The sound of a window being broken echoed followed by a car alarm. Daniel and Shane eyes widened as the crowd roared in laughter at this.

"You broke your cool!" Daniel calls out to her.

"And somebody's rental car window." Shane nodded, the crowd laughed. "We-We should go." He backs up.

"Yup." Daniel walked off with him.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Omg LMAO, Ellie is pissed #SmackdownLive_

 _The ending had me laughing #SmackdownLive_

 _Wow! So Ellie was gonna be the first draft pick for Smackdown, even over Ambrose but somebody messed that up #SmackdownLive_

 _If who I think gave Stephanie the idea is who it is then he is a dead man #SmackdownLive_

 _Ellie once again looks amazing, like a hardcore referee that plays zero games #SmackdownLive_

 _Love Ellie's ref top but that girl is something funny #SmackdownLive_

 _Poor Ellie is split up from AJ and Dean but she is gonna be fine without them #SmackdownLive_

 ** _WWE Draft Center 'On screen'_**

"This draft is crazy so far." Renee says sitting at the panel with Corey Graves, Booker T, and Lita. "Can you guys believe that Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and Ellie are all going to RAW? That is insane."

"I tell you what, Mick is going to gave his hands full with those three." Booker shakes his head with a laugh. "You wanna talk about three women with ego's and that love to be at the top. Oh it's gonna get crazy on RAW."

"Crazy is not the word." Lita shook her head. "I know Ellie personally and trust me when I tell you that girl is not letting anyone take that title off her shoulders. You want it then you have to put in some extra work because she's a tough nut."

"I agree." Corey says. "I mean when you look at Ellie, she came in with The Authority so she always had that extra step with the boss in her pocket. But then she stepped away from them and just turned into this absolute bad girl with attitude. Ellie is slowly changing on people and it's giving that attitude you had in the early 2000's a run for it's money."

Lita laughs. "It is and she learned from the best of course." She motions to herserlf.

They all share a small laugh.

"Ellie man, she just has that attitude and that presence that makes you wanna watch and listen to her." Booker admits. "I mean if anybody asks me who my favorite girl is back there I would have to go with Ellie. She ain't afraid to brawl and if you hit her then you best expect to get hit back and that goes for anybody, I love that. The girl is straight up mysterious and it's always something new with her. It's still a lot about Ellie that we honestly don't know but what we do know is that she is the champion and she is going to RAW."

"With Seth Rollins of course." Lita adds in.

Renee makes a face. "Eh."

"What do you mean eh Renee?" Corey asks. "I'm a Team Rollie supporter, I mean they have their problems."

"I just don't think she is to happy with that." Renee shrugs. "They haven't exactly been couple of the week. Every time you look they are fighting. Either Seth Rollins is blaming her or she is ready to just straight up beat the crap out of him. They are a very weird couple if you-oh gosh." Renee laughs looking down as she shakes her head. "I knew it."

Ellie strolled behind coming into view.

"Speaking of Champ, there she is." Booker pointed her out.

The RAW shirt was thrown over her shoulders as she had her title rested on the other.

"You look good in stripes." Corey points to her ref top. "Thanks for coming to join us over here."

Ellie picked up a mic with a smile. "Sorry about that but thank you Corey that is the same thing that judge in Mexico said." She pats his shoulder, Corey gave a crazy look as the rest of them laughed. Ellie moved to be in between Corey and Lita. "But I heard my name over here and decided to join you guys and add my presence over here."

"Glad you did." Lita nods. "How do you feel? You look good with red by the way."

Ellie looks at her. "Don't sweet talk me." Lita puts her hands up in defense with a smile, Corey and Booker chuckle as Renee shook her head smiling. "Do not sweet talk me because I am already upset and no amount of talking could make this well. None, zero. I am going through a very emotional time right now. I lost AJ, Dean-"

"But you were picked first for the women for RAW." Renee reminds.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ellie points. "Interuppting is rude, it's a thing you do and I don't like it."

"You do sometimes do that." Corey shrugs.

"I do not." Renee defends.

"So Ellie, your not happy about being on RAW?" Booker T asks.

Ellie scoffs and points a finger to her frown. "Do I look happy? My best friend gets taken, I get considered a pair with Seth and that is not what I wanted at all. So when I find out who gave Stephanie that idea their butt will meet my foot and that is a promise. Not only that but I am on a brand where the General Manager feels as though it is right to disrespect the female who made his pathetic division worth watching. I put a quick stop to the pathetic saga of the four horsewomen that was about to start and what does that wobbling horror do to me? He flat out disrespects me."

"Did you just call him a wobbling horror?" Corey snorts.

Lita chuckled. "Yes she did."

"I sure did." Ellie nodded. "Would have called him worse but I'm trying to keep it PG."

"When did he disrespect you?" Renee asks.

"I don't remember that myself." Lita shake her head.

"How do you two put up with them?" Ellie ask Corey and Booker, she lets her hand fall on the table. "But if you two must know and I don't even know why I'm telling you because you were watching. Anyway, while Mick was making the worse decision and put Sasha on the brand with me. When he was introducing her he called her, in his words. This man called her 'The face of women division for RAW'." Ellie puts a hand up, Lita makes a 'Ooh' face. "Yeah, exactly." She drops it back down. "So Renee. Should I or should I not have a problem with that?"

Renee gives an iffy look. "I mean-"

"Stop." Ellie gives her the hand.

"You didn't even let me-"

"Nope." Ellie stops her. "Your gonna say something stupid and I just don't feel like the sas."

Renee scoffs with her hands out in defense. "I wasn't gonna sas."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Look bottom line is that was just straight up disrespectful. I was already disrespected when somebody back here made a business decision about MY career and didn't consult me about it. Then this guy Mick goes out there and calls a woman who I have beaten the face of this division, like are you kidding me? I was gonna be picked first for Smackdown but yet this fool thinks Sasha is the face here. And what I would love to know is what has she done but run her damn mouth? I bust my ass every night so where is my respect or my praise? That's right, I don't look for it because I know how good I am. But it just seems I only get it when I'm being evil around here and slapping people upside their heads and I'm starting to think Mick needs that next. Sasha isn't the face of anything, okay? The only thing her face or name is on is her merchandise and that's barely. She's the face of stupid and being ignorant is what she is the face of." Lita chuckles at her with a headshake as Corey and Booker laugh a bit at her. "I swear, if Foley thinks I'm putting up with crap like this already on RAW then everybody has a rude awakening coming, very soon. I am a champion so treat me like it, he's a hall of famer but I'm slowly starting to forget it because he is pissing me off."

"You do have every right to be mad." Corey agreed with her.

"Really Corey?" Renee looks at him.

"Renee hush." Ellie showed her hand to him. "She is so rude, continue Corey."

He puts his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying." Ellie looks over at him. "She is the WWE Women's Champion and is already the face so Mick Foley to name Sasha as that was disrespect. I don't think he meant it but it really was. The things Ellie has done without that title should already make her the face. To be honest she already is the face of the women's division whether anybody and that includes Mick likes it or not."

Booker nodded. "I gotta agree with Corey here, she busts her butt in that ring and does deserve more respect then some people are dishing out. So I agree with you two there."

"Thank you." Ellie throws her hands up. "Lita should know about this. When you wanted respect you had to take it, did you not?"

Lita shrugged with a nod. "Yeah that's actually true."

Ellie throws a hand up. "See. Two hall of famers agree with me about this and a great commentator, nobody cares what Renee is."

Renee jaw dropped. "Rude."

Booker chuckled with a shrug. "And I mean, no offense to Sasha Banks and I'm just telling it like it is, I like Sasha but she isn't Ellie Brooks and that's true. To simple it up that there is no one like Sasha Banks and nobody like Ellie Brooks. But Ellie has the title so that says a lot right there to." Booker states. "You gotta give respect to get respect man. But sometimes in this business you gotta take respect to get it to."

Ellie nods. "That's right."

"Okay, well Ellie who have you shown respect to?" Renee asks.

Ellie eyes went to slits. "Your just trying it aren't you. Do you like pissing me off Renee?"

"I just asked a question." Renee laughs. "You have to agree that you haven't really given Sasha a fair chance. Last time it was Alexa that got involved in your title match."

"Okay she only did that because Sasha played dirty to win the first time." Ellie points. "Don't cheat then get mad when I cheat. That is being a hypocrite on so many levels. That's like me telling somebody that Corey killed a guy and get him locked up but then I go kill somebody and don't expect none of the same consequences. What sense does that make? She played dirty and kharma came back and hit her where it hurts, not my fault. Everybody knows I can play fair but we also know I am the best at playing dirty, so why start it with me? Why start that game knowing who's going to finish it? Seriously because that's stupid, I feel like she walked into that one."

"She has a point." Lita shrugged.

"Now your on the same page with me." Ellie shakes her head at Lita, she looks back to Renee. "Like I am already pissed because I got picked the way I did and you know what." She snatched the shirt off her shoulder and tossed it to the side. "I don't want that crap because I feel like I was robbed out of my fair chance at being picked, I was robbed. Somebody literally set me up and I'm telling you, my foot, their ass." Corey and Lita chuckles. "I'm serious."

"Do you know who did it?" Renee shrugged.

Ellie gave her a defeated look. "If I knew then I wouldn't be here Renee. That makes no sense, are you okay?" Renee shakes her head with a smile as she tried to hold back her laugh. "I feel like your not okay because it's to many crazy questions you got."

"But Ellie other then you getting drafted and your take on Sasha, how do you feel about the rest of the draft so far?" Corey asks. "And what about you and Seth?"

"Not to mention Seth versus Dean tonight for that world title and your the special guest ref. I mean a lot of eyes are on this match for that reason." Booker said. "People are wondering are you gonna really call this down the middle."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" Ellie brows knotted together. "Look as long as they both play fair while leaving me out of the mix and just let me do my job then it will go well. I'm gonna call the match down the middle because both guys mean something to me. We all know that, it's not a secret. So I will be fair and I expect them to do the same. Nothing to it tonight." She shrugs. "But me and Seth is something different. Guys are ridiculous anyway, like if you are gonna be that complicated then come with your own instruction manual-and don't you nod and point at me in approval Renee." Ellie points over at and turns her attention to her. "I do not need your approval for what I just said." Renee puts her hands up in defense.

"You gotta admit though that you and Seth have a weird relationship in that ring. So be honest with us here, do you love Seth?" Lita asks.

"I don't know." Ellie shook her head. "Do not know, care about him? Sure. But love? Yeah I don't know about that because that love thing is ridiculous. I already warned him that dating me is anything but good for him." Renee rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes and look at the camera like that."

"I was just-"

"I am not blind I can see what your doing." Ellie says. "See the lack of respect for me around here is ridulous. Renee I really hope they take you on Smackdown, I will not miss you. Do not come back."

"I don't know where I'm going." Renee holds her hands up with a shrug. "I honestly don't know."

"Well your not coming to RAW, that's out of the question." Ellie shakes her head. "Your banned."

"Wow, she just banned you." Corey laughs.

"She really did and-" Renee was cut off by Ellie reaching over and taking her pen and notepad. "Wait, wait." Ellie scribbled all over the front page, she rips off a good handful from the notepad. "I need that!" She threw them up in the air as the others bit back their laugh. "Oookay Ellie! Why are you taking your anger out on my notepad, what did it ever do to you?" Ellie hopped up on the table and walked across. "What the-okay! Get down."

"I can walk across this table." Ellie held up her title. "I'm the Women's Champion."

Renee shakes her head. "You need to be careful." Ellie hopped down to be next to her. "You wanna talk about consequnces, there need to be some for you. Your out of control."

Ellie shrugged. "So?"

"She got you there." Booker chuckled.

Lita looks around. "She really just littered your pad paper over here."

Ellie smiled looking next to her at Renee.

Renee looked ahead shaking her head. "Un-believable."

"Well I got another question for you Ellie if you don't mind me asking." Corey gets her attention along with everybody else at the panel. "I know you see everyone else get drafted. How do you feel about some of the NXT people now coming up." Ellie raised a brow confused. "Didn't you watch the rest?"

"I honestly stopped after that me and Seth thing." Ellie shook her head. "Then I tunned back when Mick disrespected my soul, but what are we talking about? What did I miss?"

Renee shruggs. "I don't know how you could miss it, everybody's talking about it."

Ellie palmed a sticky note on her forehead. "Silence." Renee bit back her laugh as she had to put her head down. Ellie looks back to Corey now interested. "But what are you talking about Graves?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Finn Balor." Booker says his name.

Ellie's body tensed up. "Finn Balor what?"

"Finn Balor got drafted in the first round with you and Seth Rollins for RAW." Corey said. "People are still shocked about that and we know you guys history from Japan. So we know your excited about it."

"Yeah..." Ellie slowly nodded as she trailed off.

 _"Wake up!"_ Cethlenn voice echoed in her head.

Ellie dropped the mic on the table wide eyed making them look at her crazy.

"You alright?" Booker asks.

Ellie's shocked look went confused as it felt like something snapped in her mind. The name of Finn rung through her ears as nothing but memories of them came floating back and even some she didn't remember. That moment he helped her cage back Ellie Quinn had resurfaced as she had no memory of that happening but it did and for some reason she forgot. Ellie was more thrown off because she knew Finn for so long and some of these memories she never even heard about or remember, so why now? Where were they all coming from?

The lights in the area flickered like a shortage.

"Whoa." Lita looked up. "What's up with this?"

"I honestly don't know." Renee looks up confused.

A deep disfigured voice came through as it was hard to make out what it was saying.

 _"Cethlenn, Cethlenn, Cethlenn..."_ The whispers filled her mind.

The lights calmed back down to normal as everyone at the panel was still thrown off.

Ellie stumbled back dropping her title on the floor.

"Whoa, hey." Booker reached a hand out. "Somebody catch her."

"Geez, you okay?" Corey asks her.

Ellie balanced herself out and picks up her title, she held it to her chest as her wide eyes and still somewhat confused look stayed on the floor. They all looked at her with concern as she almost looked afraid but the whole thing was starting to look weird, especially with the lights and the voices they all heard.

"Ellie." Renee goes to touch her arm.

She caught this and jerked away to look at Renee crazy as if she didn't know who she was. Ellie stepped back and looked around at all of them confused.

"Ellie." Corey was about to get up. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Ellie stopped him with a hand. "Don't come near me, I'm okay." She ran a hand through her hair nervously as she now looked paranoid. "I gotta go." She walked off in a hurry.

All of them watched her go.

Renee looks back. "Well that was weird."

"What happened to her?" Corey sits back down. "We said one name and she just, I don't even know what to call it."

"Look like she heard the name of a ghost." Lita puts in.

Booker nodded. "Yeah whatever that just was, it don't look good for somebody."

Renee scoffs. "No kidding."

Corey points. "Are you gonna take that sticky note off your forehead?"

Renee chuckles. "I kind of like it now."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Whoever doesn't have the network just missed out because Ellie just had a small breakdown #SmackdownLive_

 _Oh snap! Something is going on with Ellie #SmackdownLive_

 _Now this just good, I knew they were gonna do it eventully #SmackdownLive_

 _Is it me or did Ellie just remember what Cethlenn meant again? #SmackdowLive_

 _Aw man Seth, Finn is coming and this may be trouble #SmackdownLive_

 _Finn Balor is coming to RAW and I bet his eyes is on Ellie and only people who knew them in Japan would know why #SmackdownLive_

 _This is about to get real serious and I'm ready #SmackdownLive_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie found a spot in the hall as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, she put her title next to her and pulled her legs to her chest. Her chest continued heaving in and out as her body was still shock from what just happened, she still had a headache from those memories just rushing back. All she remembered was talking about Finn, next thing she heard Cethlenn's voice and that was it after that.

"My head." Ellie punched the stage box when another pain hit, she grabs her head for comfort with a small cry. "W-Why?" Her voice cracked.

 _Flashback_

 _Ellie opened her eyes to see she was still in the room backstage at NXT. Her brows knotted together as she groggily rubbed at her eyes, she sat up and looked around._

 _"The hell am I doing here?" Her blue and pink hair fell in front of her face, Ellie looked at it confused as she pushed her hair back and took a strand in between her fingers. "I know Gallows and Anderson did not prank me while I was sleep. They are such a holes man." She sighed shaking her head._

 _The door opened, Ellie's head snapped to the side surprised to see Finn walking inside. "Your up?" Finn asked as he closed the door behind him. "Your car is waiting for you in the parking lot." Ellie sat up rubbing the side of her head as she looked up at him when he stopped in front of her. "How's ya head?"_

 _"Hell." Ellie nods._

 _Finn smiled. "So your back to normal."_

 _"Huh?" Ellie raised a brow._

 _"Nothing." Finn stooped down, he rested his elbows on his knees. "What's your name?"_

 _"The hell kind of stupid question is that Finn?" Ellie gives him a look. "How long have you known me and don't know my name."_

 _"That answers that, your back." He patted her leg._

 _Ellie shook her head. "What do you mean I'm back and how did I get back here in NXT? I remember coming here last time but not this time."_

 _"You just came here to watch the show but got a headache so you laid down." Finn lied. "Your better now though and we gotta get you going so you can get some rest for tomorrow."_

 _Ellie scoffs. "Feels like I got enough rest here."_ _Finn stood up and helps her up to her feet, he handed her title back to her. "Thanks."_

 _"No problem." Finn shrugged it off._

 _Ellie continued to look at her strand of hair, she points to it. "Did you do this?"_

 _"No you did." Finn nodded. "Just dye it back."_

 _"Oh it's on the to do list." Ellie giggled. "Night Finn, good show even though I didn't get to really see it." She started to walk._

 _"Night Ceth." Finn nodded._

 _Ellie stopped, her brows furrowed together. "Ceth? Cethlenn?" Finn looks at her wanting to say something else but she still looked confused. "The wife of the Demon King Balor." She smirks shaking her head and looks over her shoulder. "I can't believe all that time that's what that meant. I still didn't really believe you when I came down here last time, I even looked it up. But you really need to stop reading those mythology books. I could never be somebody's wife."_

 _"To good to be married to me?" Finn jokes with a smirk as he walked over to her. "I guess Finn Balor is not worth being with Ellie Brooks huh?"_

 _Ellie chuckled as she turned around to look at him. "That is not what I said at all. I just don't believe in all of that stuff, you do. You only call me that because I remind you of some girl in a little myth book."_

 _Finn placed both hands on her cheeks to tilt her head up and look at him. "I call you that because it's a nickname and it's who you really are whether you remember it or not." Ellie looked at him confused. "I don't call you Cethlenn because of a book. I call you that because that's who you are to me and that is the kind of bond we have. I'm just waiting for the day that Ellie Brooks sees me the same way the Cethlenn part of you does."_

 _Ellie gave him a look. "What if she doesn't? I got a feeling this 'Cethlenn' sees you different. Your my best friend Finn, that's it."_

 _Finn gives a scoffed chuckle. "That's all I am to Ellie because that's all she remembers." Ellie eyes turned to slits as she looked at him. "You don't want to admit it and that's fine for now. But n_ _obody knows you better then I do Elle, I don't care who comes into the picture. A lot of people came and left but one, and why do ya think that is?"_

 _"Because I'm weird and you like weird." Ellie smirks. "Not to mention you run them away somehow."_

 _"Pretty much but I have my reasons." Finn chuckled, Ellie smiles shaking her head. "Go on." He tooks his hands back._

 _Ellie turned around to leave but stopped, she turned back around and gave him a tight hug as she locked her arms around his neck. Finn just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smoothed one up the center of her back. In that short time he was able to remember how it felt to hug her and touch her again. He took in a short breath as he just relaxed while holding her. He held her when she was asleep but this time was different because she was awake, just not the awake he wanted her to be._

 _"What's this hug for?" Finn asks. "You're not exactly the hugging type."_

 _"I just know it's gonna be a while before I see you again." Ellie laid her head on his shoulder. "I like what we have right now. I don't remember everything about Japan but I believe we were just like how we are now. And your right, our bond is stronger then anybody I have ever met." She pulled back to look at him with a sigh. "Isn't that enough?"_

 _Finn nodded with a smile. "Go on Ellie."_

 _"I'll see you Finn." Ellie gives him a weak smile before she walked away from him and left out of the room._

 _Finn smile dropped into a sad frown, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a black wedding band and slid it back to it's place on his finger. Another ring was in his hand but it was one meant for a female. "They aren't lying when they say waiting is the hard part." A small smile came back from looking at it as he looks back up with a confident nod. "You'll remember one day and when you do...I'll be there for you Elle."_

 _End flashback_

Ellie stood up with a head shake as she felt light headed, she stumbled out of the corner with her title. Her heartbeat was going crazy as the different unseen memories were still coming at her full force. Everything she started to see became double vision as this made her squint her eyes. Ellie stumbled to the side catching some of the superstars and workers in the hall attention.

Jamie Noble excused himself as he walked over and stopped her from walking with a look of concern. "Ellie, hey. Are you okay?" Ellie looks ahead afraid. "Everything alright, what's going on?" He saw how unsteady she was and not mention her body was burning up.

"I need him." Ellie mumbles.

Jamie brows knotted together. "Need him? Need who? You need me to go get AJ?" Ellie shook her head. "Seth, do you need Seth?"

"I need Finn, where is Fi-" Ellie blanked out as her body went limp back against him.

"Ellie!" Jamie caught her and dropped to one knee as she was completely out. He held and shook her a bit as a ref and other workers came over with some concerned superstars. "Ellie? Hey get some help!"

"We need some help over here!" Road Dogg had called out, he looked back down. "She doesn't look good."

The ref ran off. "We need some help back here guys!"

Jamie continued trying to get a response. "Ellie, Ellie..."

* * *

 **I may be late but when I come back I come back. Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Lol, but I hope people enjoyed this chapter because now this is where it officially starts, it was more to Ellie going to NXT while she was Ellie Quinn then we thought. We start to get a little more information about who Ellie Brooks/Cethlenn's character really is and their relationship with Finn Balor as well. Also, Ellie is coming for whoever gave Stephanie that idea and not to mention she has problems with the GM Mick Foley already. And I don't know what Cethlenn did to her but Ellie is down for the count and she only wanted one person. I wonder what that means and what happens when Seth finds out? There is a lot more to Ellie's character then people think and it will be explained real soon down the road so stay tuned because you will want to read what happens soon. Leave a review and tell me what you think about all of this and see you real soon for part three. After that I have a three part Battleground waiting and it's gonna be awesome!**


	128. He's A Dead Man, Let The Silence Begin

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews left in the chapter. I am happy that we have gotten this far ahead with the story, while we are far away from certain thing. I think what's gonna be happening along the way will keep you more focused on that. I am also happy that Asuka is gonna be on RAW, will Ellie still be on RAW by time she does debut? Don't know yet but I can't wait to add her into the story and have a match between her and Ellie because that feud itself is gonna be awesome. I just don't know which one of Ellie's personalities she would be to feud against Asuka with. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Backstage, 'On screen'**_

The camera showed the trainers room door, it opened as Ellie stumbled out of it to a loud reaction.

"Ellie." Charlie approached her with a mic. "Ellie can we get a minute, people are wondering if you are okay? And what was all of that, that happened on Draft Center?"

"I-I don't know." Ellie pushed the mic away. "Just leave me alone please." She straightened up as she walked down the hall with a sad expression. "None of this makes sense." Ellie moved the camera back and waved them off as she continued walking. "I wanna be left alone. Keep those camera's out of my face."

The camera guy stayed back as Ellie continued to walk away.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie does not look okay #SmackdownLive_

 _For once Ellie does not have anything to say? She doesn't want to explain that because I think someone should #SmackdownLive_

 _Ellie just looks confused and hurt, I wonder what she found out #SmackdownLive_

 _What doesn't make sense? Ellie what happened, tell us?! I'm dying here #SmackdownLive_

 _That is a straight look of horror on her face. I don't know what happened when she was knocked out but she remembered something #SmackdownLive_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Seth was backstage putting his black bands around his wrist. He slapped it a couple of times to make sure it was on before stretching his arm out.

"Seth." Jamie approached him.

This made him snap out of it. "Hey, oh hey Jamie." Seth shook his hand. "What's up man?"

Jamie nods. "Did you see her, is she okay?"

Seth looked at him weird. "Did I see who? Is who okay?"

"Ellie." Jamie says. "Is she alright? I didn't see her in the trainers room anymore.

Seth fully turned to him. "Why would she be in the trainers room? What happened to her?"

Jamie shrugs. "No one knows. Something weird happened on draft center with her, she left there and was stumbling around back here. Then next thing you know she just falls out, I had to catch her."

"Oh." Seth nods. "Well I'm sure if you took her to the trainers then she is fine. Probably just over loading herself or something like that. But you know what, did you tell Stephanie and Shane? I mean with her like that then she can't be in any condition to ref the match tonight."

Jamie looked at him crazy. "I just told you she passed out."

Seth sighs. "I get that Jamie but if she is in the trainers room then she is gonna be fine. I can't loose focus tonight, okay? I did it last night on RAW and look what happened. Look knowing Ellie like I do she would want me to just go out there and take care of business, then check on her. Ellie is always about finishing what you start, am I right?"

"I guess your right." Jamie looks down. "But there is something I wanted to tell you about what she said before passing out."

"Don't want to hear it right now. Jamie if it makes it any better I will go to the trainers room and check on her before my match. I will go do that for my conscious and for you buddy. But I got the whole rest of RAW to worry about Ellie, she is on the brand with me." He says with a slight laugh. "Not that I'm surprise though." Seth shrugs.

Jamie raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Seth sighs. "Jamie I can still trust you right." Jamie gave a nod, Seth look around. "Okay good. But I'm not shocked because I knew where she was going."

Jamie was still confused until it slowly started coming to him, his eyes widened as he pointed at him. "You are the one that gave Stephanie the idea Seth?"

Seth held his arms out. "Smart right? I knew where I was going and me and Ellie count as a deal so why not give her the idea."

"Seth she is really upset about that. I don't think that was a good idea." Jamie states.

"She'll get over it and I'm sure she will thank me when she realizes the good in all of it." Seth pats his back. "Now what were you about to say? What did Ellie say when she passed out?"

Jamie gave him a look before shaking his head. "Nothing, it was nothing. Good luck out there tonight."

Seth pats his back. "Thanks now show me which training room she's in."

Jamie leads the way as Seth followed.

The camera stayed in the area.

Alexa slowly walked out from the area with a frown. She scoffs with a smirk and folds her arms across her chest with a headshake. "You are a dead man Rollins. Dead, dead, dead."

 ** _In the ring 'On screen'_**

Sasha was laid out on the mat as Charlotte's music played. She had just lost her handicap match against Charlotte and Dana Brooke. Both Sasha and Charlotte were sporting their RAW t-shirts.

The ref raised Charlotte and Dana's hands as the crowd continued to give them a loud mixed reaction. Match replay's showed as the commentaorts talked about it.

"You know Mauro to your point, it's gonna be a different scenario on Sunday against Ellie Brooks and Alexa. Whoever that partner is, Sasha will have someone in her corner." Byron says.

"But again Byron, you and Mauro keep saying that's it's gonna be a different situation Sunday cause Sasha's gonna have a partner. King, maybe she can't find anyone." Cole admits.

Charlotte and Dana got out of the ring teasing Sasha who was slowly coming to.

"Yeah, after watching that I wouldn't volunteer to be her partner. Sasha couldn't even handle Charlotte and Sasha, how does she expect to go after two people like Alexa and Ellie? Ellie's the dominant woman with the championship and Alexa is just downright evil. Whoever your partner is has to be on the same level if not greater if you are trying to take down those two." King says. "But again I'm not sure applications to be Sasha's partner is rolling in after that."

Ellie's theme hit cutting Charlotte's short.

"And now I think things are about get a whole lot worse for Sasha." Byron says nervously.

Ellie walked out from the back to a loud reaction, she walked down the ramp ignoring Charlotte and Dana who kept their distance. The look on Ellie's face made them continue to watch her carefully as the last time Charlotte seen that look, Ellie was feuding with Becky.

"The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks who will also be joining Sasha and Charlotte on the RAW brand. One of the official first drafted with Seth Rollins. Although Ellie isn't proud of it or even likes how it was done, she is on RAW." Cole said.

"I would be upset to if I'm champion and somebody decided my career without me." King agrees. "I think that would tick anybody off. And we all know how short Ellie's fuse is. I'm still trying to figure out how she is standing after all that weird stuff from ealier."

"Very weird stuff." Byron nodded. "Ellie passing out then she is just up and walking like nothing happened. I mean he look on her face guys, she looks out of it."

"Yeah I see that to." King jokes.

Ellie got a mic, she slid the steel chair in the ring which got a reaction from the crowd.

"Oh man, what is she doing with that?" Byron questions.

Ellie put the chair up and had a seat in the chair across from Sasha much to people's shock. She laid the title on the other side and leans back putting her feet out with the mic in her lap. Her theme died down as now only the cheering and yelling from the crowd could be heard.

Sasha sat up and laid back against the ropes, she held her head with a glare as she stared at Ellie.

"I don't know if this is mind games or what." Cole shakes his head. The camera showed Ellie with a blank look as she just stared at Sasha. "Those blue eyes that we have been seeing for weeks now. They are so cold and blank guys."

Sasha used the ropes to kneel on one knee and continue to glare suspiciously at Ellie who never moved. She wasn't even sure that Ellie even blinked as she stared at her.

Ellie continues looking ahead but soon smirks.

Sasha shook her head at her. "That's not gonna work. You and these little mind games you try to do is not gonna work this time!" She stood up and walked over getting in her face as the crowd cheered.

"That may not be a good idea Sasha. I don't know how smart this is right now." King warns with a slight laugh. "Sasha Banks getting in Ellie's face. I am more surprised Ellie is still sitting."

Ellie looked down with as she continued to listen to Sasha talk trash and get in her face.

"Your not tough when you don't have that little troll walking beside you!" Sasha bent over getting eye to eye with her as she held her hurting ribs. Ellie eyes caught this with a smirk. "I'm warning you that Sunday that it's gonna be a different story! You and her are going down and I'm taking that title Ell-"

Ellie hauled off and punched Sasha in her injured ribs with the mic to a loud reaction.

"Oh!" Byron reacts with the crowd.

"My god, what a blow by Ellie!" Mauro exclaims.

Sasha fell back on the mat in pain clutching her stomach as it was hard for her to breathe. Ellie watched her roll on her back in pain and continue to hold her stomach.

"We already know her strike punches are deadly but add that plus the mic going into the apparent injured ribs of Sasha." Cole says. "I don't know how Ellie caught even caught that injury guys."

"Guys Sasha is hurt." Byron points out.

"And just look at Ellie, her facial expression still blank and eyes just as cold as ever." King says as the camera showed her. "Again this is why you don't get to close to that woman. I applaud Sasha for not backing down but sometimes it pays to just get out of the ring with certain people. Especially when one of those people are Ellie."

"I second that King, I honestly do." Cole agreed. "Ellie is, something is different." Ellie slowly raised up with the mic still in hand, she walked over and pressed her foot on Sasha's injured rib. Sasha cried out as some people in the crowd winced and almost found it hard to watch. "Ellie is just now adding insult to injury at this point! I mean Sasha still wasn't recovered from her handicap match with Charlotte and Dana Brooke, Ellie doesn't have to do this."

"She doesn't but she is gonna and I promise you nobody is gonna stop her." King says with a scoff.

Ellie lifted her foot and landed a hard stomp making Sasha scream and roll out from under her foot and in the corner. Sasha held her stomach with a slight cry, she used the corner to try and pull herself up. Ellie looked like she was about to walk away, she ran back hitting her with a kick to her back sending her down.

"Oh my goodness!" Mauro reacts. Ellie slowly let the mic drop out her hand, she slid under the ropes and walked around the ring to the ring post. "This isn't just about Sunday guys, this is about the hate between these two women. Ellie said it herself she found it disrespectful that Mick Foley called Sasha the face of RAW for the women. I think Ellie is finally hitting her limit."

"I think that's a lot of what this has to do with this just down right assault on Sasha Banks." Byron agreed. "For weeks we saw Ellie slowly about to loose it and guys. I think Silent Ellie is finally back. That alter ego that doesn't speak she just strikes and when she does, nobody is safe and the word stop isn't in her vocabulary." Ellie grabbed the head of Sasha and pulls her head from under the ropes and to the apron. "Come on Ellie that's enough, what else can you possibly do?"

"I wouldn't ask her that Byron." Cole wants. Sasha started trying to use her arms to push her away or at least hit her. Ellie raised her head up and slammed Sasha face first on the apron to a shocking reaction. "Oh!" Ellie started doing it repeatedly making people scream at her to stop, she did it one more time before letting her go. "Good lord Ellie, that's enough!"

Sasha's upper body hung out of the ring lifeless.

"We need to get some help out here, Ellie is trying to make it so Sasha doesn't make it to Sunday!" Byron says.

"I really hate when people invade my bubble." Ellie shakes her head with a sigh, she looked at Sasha and chuckles a bit before going into a small fit of laughter. "She just looks so pathetic." She points at her and continues to laugh.

"Ellie is crazy!" A fan could be heard shouting.

"I agree with them, Ellie is not okay tonight." King said. Ellie walked over, she pushed Sasha upper body back in the ring and pulled her over to the corner, she reached over and pulls Sasha arm. "Now what is she doing? It's like she is wrapping Sasha around the ring post."

"That's exaclty what she's doing!" Cole exclaims.

Sasha's stomach was pulled in against the post, Ellie had her by one ankle and had her arm. Ellie pulled to bend her more as Sasha yelled out in pain. Sasha shook her head trying to move but she was helpless, Ellie puts a foot against the post and leans back to stretch and bend her body around it more.

"We need to get some help out before Ellie dislocates Sasha shoulder or worse!" Byron shouts. "Ellie is gonna hurt-somebody needs to stop her. What is wrong with her?"

Refs had ran down to get her to stop, Ellie drops her foot and let's Sasha leg and arm go. The refs slid in the ring to check on her along with a trainer.

Ellie rolled back in the ring but quickly got yelled at by the refs who were making sure to keep her away from Sasha.

"And your telling me you guys think somebody will really want to team with Sasha Banks after this?" King questions.

"Ellie, I mean Ellie just snapped." Mauro shakes his head. "I don't know what else to call it. I have never seen that side of her in WWE since Becky Lynch. That itself was hard to watch, just like this."

Ellie grabbed the mic and sat back down in the chair to a mixed reaction from the crowd. She held the mic upside down before dropping it on the mat.

Reaching in her pocket, she took out Sasha's LEGIT ring and put it on. Ellie holds up her title and showed off the ring to a loud mixed reaction.

"I'm the new LEGIT BOSS!" Ellie holds her arm out.

"I think Ellie just got a whole lote more dangerous." Byron says. "I just hope whoever Sasha's partner is can somehow know how to deal with Ellie because if not. Sunday, is gonna look just like this. If not every night after that will look like this because Ellie, I think has really lost it."

Ellie rested her title back on her shoulder, she tilts her head with a smile as she watched them with a calm look.

"There's the face of the RAW women Mick and I wish him luck." King shook his head. "Ellie right now, is on a whole nother level."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie just went freaking crazy, calm but crazy #SmackdownLive_

 _Silent Ellie is back but this time I think we are gonna get her name! #SmackdownLive_

 _I knew she was back, you can tell. Normal Ellie will just come and smack you but this Ellie waits and watches, I like it #SmackdownLive_

 _All of Ellie's personalities are violent as hell #SmackdownLive_

 _I'm still with Sasha but she should have got out of the ring when Ellie just took a chair and a seat. That screams 'get the hell out of there' #SmackdownLive_

 _I hope Sasha doesn't have a lame partner because if so, Sasha is screwed #SmackdownLive_

 _This Ellie puts the P in Petty, she really showed off Sasha's LEGIT ring to be smart #SmackdownLive_

 _Now this Ellie right here, the quiet bad a$$, I like her #SmackdownLive_

 _Silent Ellie has returned, commentators confirmed it #SmackdownLive_

 _I think Silent Ellie is Cethlenn, I hope it is! #SmackdownLive_

 _Ellie tweets- Should have saw the difference Sasha #ShameOnYou I don't talk but I do react_

* * *

 **That was part three, leave a review and read on!**


	129. Seth vs Dean & Ellie Is Pissed!

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I don't really have a note for this chapter so onto it!**

* * *

 ** _Later, in the ring 'On screen'_**

The general managers along with the commissioners stood at their podiums awaiting for the next match.

"Excuse me, can I just make an announcement please." Shane speaks up getting the crowds attention along with Stephanie and Mick. "Just one second. I have one more draft pick to announce for tonight."

"Really Shane?" Stephanie laughs. "I mean we pretty much got all of the good people, who is left for you honestly? Also I am ready to see Seth Rollins take the title from the disgusting thing on the blue brand you call a champion Dean Ambrose. So if you would be so kind as to hurry this up."

"Trust me Steph, this won't take long." Daniel assures with a smile. "And if anybody is disgusting it's cross fit jesus you got over there on RAW. After what we found and not only that but after what we seen earlier tonight, he is a dead man walking. I almost feel bad but not bad enough to not record it when this all blows up." The crowd laughs at him.

"Nothing is blowing up on RAW Daniel." Mick spoke. "I can assure you that we have our women's divison under conrtol and it will be a big change come Monday for the first new RAW."

"I-I'm sorry Mick." Daniel chuckles. "Did you just mention control and women in the same sentence?" Shane smirks with a slight laugh, Stephanie gives a shrug knowing he had a point. "You draft Ellie Brooks, Sasha Banks, and Charlotte? And you think you have control, yeah good luck with that."

"Would you two stop drawing this out, we do have a match to get to." Stephanie says.

Shane nods. "Okay, okay, your right." He brings out a piece of paper. "Now this is for the women's side of Smackdown again. Now I don't know if you got this memo Stephanie, I was supposed to email it to you but I may have forgot, I'm not sure." Stephanie eyed him suspiciously for doing what she did earlier. "But since you did what you have done I thought it was fair to do this as well. See, considering that they don't count as the same person. Everything about them is different except for the first name but the last name and different attitudes is what made this possible. Which means when this person comes back they will have to come to Smackdown Live. So without further or do, Smackdown officially drafts..." People wait in anticipation. "Smackdown officially drafts, Ellie Quinn!"

The whole crowd uproared as Stephanie's jaw drop in shock.

"No way!" Byron was in shock. "What?"

Shattered glass followed by 'Puppet's on a string' played along with Ellie Quinn's video package.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Cole exclaims. "Ellie Quinn! Smackdown drafts Ellie Quinn!"

"I am in shock, Smackdown just got a whole lot more crazy!" King chuckles.

"Ellie Quinn is apart of Smackdown." Maruo announces. "This is crazy!"

"And King, Shane can do that because Ellie Brooks and Ellie Quinn are two different personalities which means they are different people. For those who don't know who that is, Ellie Quinn is the personality of Ellie Brooks that was introduced on the last road to WrestleMania and boy did she change things." Cole says. "I can't believe this!"

"She sure did." Mauro agrees. "Ellie Quinn is the most insane personality I have seen from Ellie but in that ring the woman is still phenomenal."

Ellie Quinn showed on the tron next to the Smackdown logo with a grin and bat over her shoulders.

"Never before has a woman been drafted to two brands but I guess when your as crazy as Ellie and have two different sides it is possible." Byron jokes.

 _Fan tweets_

 _HELL YEAH Shane! I knew he was not gonna take that lying down #SmackdownLive_

 _Ellie Quinn has to be my favorite and she deserves to be on Smackdown! #SmackdownLive_

 _Shane and Daniel sticking it to Mick and Stephanie but drafting the same person under a different name and personality, Ellie Quinn baby! #SmackdownLive_

 _So whenever she becomes Ellie Quinn she goes to Smackdown, I can live with that #SmackdownLive_

 _I love it when Ellie goes blonde, Ellie Quinn on Smackdown! #SmackdownLive_

Stephanie was still shocked as she pointed over at him. "Y-You can not do that Shane."

"Just like he is your father he is mine and he agreed to it." Shane says. "So when Ellie Brooks goes into Ellie Quinn she is no longer yours she is ours. But I mean honestly, who doesn't love Marogt Robbie's Harley sister am I right?" The crowd cheered loudly. "See they like it."

"They cheer for anything." Stephanie shrugs it off. "But that draft doesn't matter because Ellie will never go into that state and I will see to that personally. We have the original Ellie and nobody beats the original."

"That is true Stephanie. But with you two running RAW I give it a couple of months before you get on her nerves and she changes just because." Daniel says.

Stephanie shakes her head. "Not happening."

The theme of Ellie Brooks hit making the crowd get out of their seats in cheers.

Ellie walked out in her ref outfit without her title, she came and stood on stage. Mick walked over to her with a clap and holds his hand out to her.

"Congratulations Ellie, to be drafted on two brands is a big deal." He says.

Ellie slowly looked at him before down at his hand, she rolls her eyes and walked off down the ramp. The crowd reacted to this as Daniel and Shane claps with amused smiles.

Stephanie pats his back. "You'll grow on her Mick. Don't even worry about it." Mick nodded and backed up near the podium.

"Well that was disrespectful." Byron says.

"Called having an eye for an eye." King replies. "Can't disrspect Ellie and expect her to take it lightly. Not only that but she is gonna be a busy woman tonight, she has to stay focused."

"She's just the ref King." Cole reminds him.

"A ref for a very important match. This match along with Sunday will determine who will be taking the title to their brand. Will Seth Rollins walk into Battleground defending it for RAW or will Dean for Smackdown." Mauro speaks ups. "Then Sunday you have to wonder is Roman or Seth bringing the title home or is Ambrose keeping it and taking it to Smackdown. This match and Sunday could change everything."

Ellie walks up the steps and across the apron, she goes in through the second rope. She flips her hair back and pulls it over her shoulders.

"Can we all just appreciate how great our Women's Champion looks as a ref." King points out. "I could get use to this. Not the evil look but her in general."

"That we know." Byron nodded. "You also got to think, Ellie has been acting really strange since on draft center and is some of that going to interfere with tonight. I mean a win for either guy could damage Ellie's relationship with both these men or either one. Although her and Seth Rollins are already at a breaking point."

"I wouldn't say that, Seth is just focused on getting his title back." Cole sticks up for him. "I think Seth Rollins is just upset he hasn't been able to get the title that he never lost back. And maybe the only way to take out that anger is to blame Ellie in a way."

"Yeah but there's only so much blaming before a person snaps. We already saw Ellie snap when it comes to Sasha Banks and that was scary enough." King shakes his head. "It was like Ellie was here but she wasn't. She looks alright now."

Ellie sat on the ropes with her legs crossed behind JoJo.

The music of Seth Rollins hit to a loud reaction.

Seth walked out with a smile.

"Here comes the man who was selected number one along with Ellie Brooks tonight by RAW. Turns out guys, Ellie and Seth counted as a pair. So if you get one you automatically get the other." Byron says.

Seth showed off his shirt with a smile as he walked on stage, he held his arms out when Stephanie walked over. Stephanie gave Seth a hug excited, they pulled away as Mick and Seth shook hands.

"What did I tell you? Best idea ever right." Seth says with a chuckle.

"Oh you were right." Stpehanie nods. "This is all because of you."

Seth nodded. "That's right."

"Monday Night RAW got some heavy hitters." Cole said, the camera showed Ellie who looked up the ramp with an icy stare. "That is just one cold stare, it gives me chills. Ellie is still upset about being drafted to RAW with Seth Rollins. I mean she won't see AJ Styles anymore and that was a big person in her corner. She really feels like she was robbed."

"I just feel bad for whoever gave Stephanie that idea." King chuckles. "Because when Ellie finds out. Like she said they are dead, and I for one believe her after what I seen tonight."

Seth started to walk down the ramp.

"Seth, Seth, hey." Stephanie called out.

Seth stopped and looked back at her, Stephanie makes the title gesture around her waist as this made him nod. Stephanie nods and heads back to the podium with Mick who was still clapping for him with her. Seth looks ahead and starts to make his way down the ramp.

"First overall pick in the draft. The Architect Seth Rollins, looking to recapture the WWE Championship tonight." Mauro says.

The commentators went on to talk about Battleground with the triple threat match between all Shield members and the title.

Seth got on the ropes and put his fist in the air to a good reaction, he hops down and gets inside the ring. Ellie continued to bounce on the ropes as she kept her look ahead. Seth walked over to her as he was a little shocked she was able to make it out after what he heard and saw for himself.

"Hey, you alright." Seth stoops down in front of her. "Look I didn't know how bad it was until I looked at the video and heard what the trainer said for myself. You really shouldn't be out here Ellie."

Ellie saw he was about to touch her and moved her leg. The crowd oohed as Seth stopped in his tracks giving her a crazy look.

"Leave me alone Seth." Ellie shook her head. "I'm out here to do one thing. I don't need you to be worried about me."

"Look we need to be on the same page." Seth says.

"Why?" Ellie smirks. "I know who's winning tonight. Just like you knew what brand I was going to, right?" Seth eyes widened as he stood up and took a couple of steps back. Ellie kept her cold glare on him as she stared him down. "Your a dead man..."

The commentators saw how Seth backed away from Ellie.

"You wanna talk about a person that can draw the line real quick when she has a job to do." Byron jokes. "Ellie made it clear on RAW that once she said yes she was a friend to neither and just a ref. Also saying that Seth and Dean better play fair because if they try anything involving her, she will have the last word."

"She is certainltly good for that." Mauro agrees.

Seth went to the opposite side of the ring to keep his eye on Ellie as all his nerves started coming through. He didn't even know who could have told her since Jamie had already left after he took him to the trainers. Not only that but nobody could find Ellie, so who told her? Not only that there was something different about her when he looked at her but he just couldn't see what. It looked like she had been crying for some reason and maybe it was because of him not coming to check on her.

Ellie looked over at Seth who was startled by her glare and looked away.

"Remember what Seth said earlier. He's gonna win that championship back, come back and celebrate with Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley." Byron said.

"Yeah but which brand is gonna head in to Battleground as champion. It's either RAW or Smackdown." Cole replies.

Dean Ambrose theme hits to a real loud reaction from the crowd, Seth glares up ahead.

"Here comes the current champion and Smackdown Lives first pick." Mauro introduces.

Dean walked out from the back pumped up with his Smackdown shirt on as he high fived Shane coming out, he looked back and blew Stephanie a fake kiss. Ellie chuckles to herself as she found that and Stephanie's frowned up reaction to it priceless. Dean starts to make his way down the ramp, Ellie decided to clap for him which got Seth attention. Seth looked over at her with a glare.

"Seriously?" Seth questions.

"At least he deserves to be praised." Ellie gets off the ropes and continues to clap but with a frown. "Unlike some backstabbing people."

Seth just stands back, Dean walked up the steps and across the apron getting the crowd pumped up.

Ellie noticed Seth glaring at Dean and taking small steps towards him. "Hey!" She put a hand out as she got in front of him. "Don't-even-think about it. I'm not playing with you Seth."

Seth put his hands up in defense. "Alright. Look I didn't just do that for me, your better off on RAW."

"That wasn't your choice to make and I'm not talking about this." Ellie snaps, she looked back behind her at Dean but didn't move from in front of Seth.

Dean got inside of the ring, Ellie backed up to get a view of both men so she could watch them carefully.

"Well there he is, Dean Ambrose." King speaks up. "I know I said in the past that his elevator is stuck between floors but he is the WWE Champion and on Smackdown Live now so I gotta like the guy."

Dean walked back and sent a nod to Ellie. "Sup crazy."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Hello Ambrose." Dean raised a brow at her tone but shook it off, him and Seth stood on opposite sides of the ring. Ellie raised a brow at Dean pacing. "Your too excited."

"No such thing, gotta stay pumped." Dean slapped his face a bit.

Ellie couldn't help but giggle at this. "You are stupid."

Dean shrugs with a smile, Seth caught this and glared daggers at Dean as his normal look was turned into a frown.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first, the challenger. From Davenport Iowa, weighing 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" JoJo announces.

Seth edged closer to Dean as he shook his hands out.

Ellie got in front again and backed him up. "Chill out man, what did I just say earlier?" Seth backed up again with his hands in defense. Ellie rolled her eyes and backs up to let the announcing finish.

"You know he hates to be referred to as the challenger." King jokes.

"His opponent, from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing 225 pounds. He is the WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose!" JoJo says.

Dean took the belt off and raised it to the crowd, Seth ran from behind and attacked Dean to a loud reaction.

"Seth!" Ellie shouted at him.

"Oh wait a minute!" Cole exclaims.

"Seth Rollins wasting little time to attack the champion Dean Ambrose!" Mauro shouts. Seth hammered away on Dean with rapid rights. "Ellie loosing control of this match already!"

Seth got up and stomped away at Dean who rolled to the corner to get away, he went to continue the assault but Ellie backed him up. Dean tried to pull himself up in the corner as Seth took off the RAW t-shirt and ran back over to Dean, Seth threw it and went back to stomping him.

Ellie came over and got him back just for a second. Dean slid out of the ring to get a breather but Seth hoped out of the ring and went back after him again.

"Are you serious right now!" Ellie threw her hands up.

"I gurantee you that Rollins has been seething over the past twenty four hours. He thought he won on RAW but it was a double pin." Byron said.

Seth hit Dean with more rights, Dean dropped to the ground allowing Seth to pull the Smackdown shirt over his head and hit clubbing rights to his back. Ellie got out of the ring as Seth got Dean up and threw him to bounce of the ring post, people reacted with a wince from the impact.

Seth went to take a step but was pushed back by Ellie. "What is your problem huh? This is a match, what did you think was gonna happen?" He questions. "I know what your gonna try and pull and you are not gonna cost me this because of that. You will thank me for what I did."

Ellie points. "All I know is if you touch him again before I ring this bell it won't be a match."

Seth shook his head. "You wouldn't."

Ellie got in his face as the crowd cheered this on. "Try me, I dare you."

"Oh boy." King warns. "Seth may wanna cool it. Stay on her good side Seth, I'm telling you!"

"Yeah he better, he's already in the dog house." Mauro jokes. "Not only that but that is the ref. She could call this match and end his chance right now."

"Get in the ring and leave him alone." Ellie points.

Seth backed up and slid inside the ring, he picked up the title walking over to the ropes raising it in the air. Dean looks up at this but winced and favored his stomach.

Ellie rolled back in the ring as Dean slowly pulled himself back inside, she whipped around and pointed to Seth who backed up. Dean slouched in the corner holding his arm as he was trying to take a breather and recover from being blindsided from behind.

"Dean, are you good?" Ellie walked over to him, she eyed him concerend. "You don't have to continue if you can't." Dean shook his head wanting the match. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, ring the bell." Dean nods. "Your boyfriend needs an ass whipping."

"Boyfriend right." Ellie leans up and backs out the corner by the ropes.

Seth waited eagerly in the other corner, Ellie gave Dean one last look. "Are you sure about this?"

Dean motioned for him to come. "Let's go! Come on."

Ellie motioned her hand to the time keeper.

The bell for the match sounded off.

"Dean Ambrose says he's ready to go but I don't think he's ready to go." King shook his head.

Seth Rollins ran full steam in the corner and started to assualt Dean again. He kicked Dean in the corner, Seth grabs him and pulls him to the center of the ring hitting a Falcon's Arrow into a pin.

Ellie got down. "One!"

"Two-" Dean kicked out at two.

"Count faster!" Seth slammed his hand on the mat.

Ellie did a double take giving him a 'Who the hell you talking to?' look.

Seth got to his feet and went over to Ellie. "You can't count faster. That could have been a three?"

"My hand could also smack the hell out of you for walking up on me crazy but count your blessings." Ellie snapped back at him. "Focus on your damn match and stop being so paranoid." She points to Ambrose. "You wouldn't have to think this way if you wouldn't have screwed me out my chance."

Seth threw a hand up. "Whatever!"

"There it is, I told you this match could break a lot of things between these three." Cole points out. "Seth better remember she isn't just Ellie right now but the ref. He can get disqualified by her for doing this."

Seth ran back and pushed Dean down from getting back up, Ellie backed up watching. Dean got up to his feet but was met with a right hook by Seth that sent him stumbling and falling onto the ropes. Seth came behind him and started cross facing Dean's face against the ropes.

Ellie came over. "If you do not get him off the ropes." Seth hit dean with hard forearm after forearm across his face, She started counting. "One Rollins!" Ellie held up a finger. Seth let's him go to back up and look at her. "Don't give me that look. Keep him off the ropes."

"Not smiling and laughing with him now are you." Seth snaps back at her as he made his way out the ropes and on the apron. "This is one of the reasons I did what I did."

Ellie rolls her eyes at him and shook her head at him.

Seth walked across the apron and went around the post to the other side, he hit Dean with a kick to the side of the head.

"Oh!" King reacts.

Dean fell on his back in the ring.

"This match here is about pride, this is about carrying the championship into the Battleground PPV Sunday. Cause remember there's no champion advantage in a triple threat match." Cole reminds people.

Ellie got down to check on Dean, Seth walked the apron to the other side before getting in the ring.

"Well you guys wanna talk about these two being frustrated over the decision from RAW. It was actually Stephanie McMahon who declared Seth Rollins the champ, she took the championship and handed it to him." King says. Seth turned Dean over on his back, he ran to the ropes and came down on him with a knee. "Well no Stephanie at ringside and neither is Shane."

Dean jerked up in pain from the knee, Seth bounced off the ropes from behind and hit a sharp kick to his back. Ellie made a pained face as Ambrose fell back down to the mat.

The match had continued on as it was mostly Seth Rollins in control. Ellie watched as Seth dominated half the entire match as if he wasn't taking Dean seriously and was just toying with him. It annoyed her how he was doing all of this just to prove a point instead of just getting the job done and ending the match. Her mind was still on what Alexa had told her earlier and his reaction just proved it right. She was already upset because she had bigger things that needed to be addressed that couldn't happen until RAW and it was already upsetting her. It was why she had spent half the hours crying and trying to make sense of what she now knew.

Seth had Dean down on the mat in a headlock as Ellie kept asking him if he wanted to give in. Dean shook his head as he started getting up and fighting back. Seth tried to tighten his arm but Dean pried his arm off and turns around, he hits Seth with a chop to the chest. Dean went to do it again but Seth hits him with a kick to the stomach, Dean had short time to react as he was grabbed and thrown out of the ring.

"I thought I said to keep it in the ring you genuis!" Ellie flicked his arm. "Are you death or something?"

"You started this." Seth points at her, he walked off to the ropes.

Ellie threw her hands up in frustration. "Started what!" She places a hand on top of her head. "I have never met men children in all my life. I have other things going on ya know, I don't need this right now!"

"Is it me or is it a lot of trouble in paradise?" King questions. "Ellie and Seth Rollins seem to be on different pages tonight."

Seth got out of the ring, he walked over to Dean but received a kick back to the stomach like earlier. Dean hits him with multiple chops to the chest that sends Seth stumbling back, he grabbed a hold of him and went to whip him into the barricade. Seth reverses it and sends Dean crashing in the barricade instead of him.

"Oh! Back first into that barricade goes Ambrose." Mauro calls the match.

Seth ran to him but got back body dropped over the barricade to a loud reaction.

Ellie rolled her eyes getting out of the ring and on the apron. "Hello! The match is in here!" She points to the ring.

"Ellie is trying to tell these two to get back in the ring but I don't think they hear her." Byron chuckles.

Dean got on top of the announce table, Ellie threw a hand up with an eye roll as she got back in the ring. Seth slowly got to his feet, Dean ran and jumped off the table but misses Seth to go rib first in the barricade.

Ellie shook her head. "That never would have happened in here."

Seth picks Dean up and pushes him over the barricade, he goes to the other side and picks Dean up before throwing him into the ring. Ellie backed up, Seth got on the apron as he watched Dean get to his feet with a stumble. Seth used the ropes to springboard over the top and hits Dean with a knee to the side of the head.

Dean dropped to his knees, Seth rolled through and hits a sharp kick under his chin to send him down.

"That could be the fatal blow." Byron says.

"That's it." King agrees.

Seth got down and hooks his leg for the cover.

Ellie slid over.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Dean kicked out making her stomp the count at two.

"Ambrose again kicking out!" Cole calls it.

Seth looked up in fustration. "Come on huh!" He looked back at Ellie. "That was three!"

"It was two." Ellie shrugged getting to her feet.

Seth glared at before turning his attention back to Dean with a disgusted frown.

Ellie walked back as she watched Dean try to get on his hands and knees to somehow get up. Seth slapped at Dean's head and mushed him back on the apron, Dean tried to get up again but got the top of his smacked by Seth. Seth slapped Dean's again as he lifted him and whipped him into the corner, he bounced out the other corner to hit him with a splash in the corner.

"Seth Rollins determined to win the WWE Championship here tonight." King says. "Ellie Brooks of course the referee and she's been doing a good job so far." Seth backs out the corner looking at an out of it Dean with a smirk, he turns around and holds his arms out. "He is determined. Look at that look on his face." Seth ran back to the corner, he bounced out and came back hitting him with another splash in the corner. "He thinks he got this match so good in the bag that he is toying with Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah not a smart move Seth." Byron didn't like the idea.

Seth backed up as he teased Dean. "This all you got?" He chuckled looking over at Ellie. "This your friend right? He's not doing so well Ell." Ellie glared at him with a headshake.

The smirk on his face dropped as Seth went to the corner again, he ran out for another spalsh but this time was met with a clothesline out of the corner by Dean.

Ellie smirks at the kharma as both men were down on their backs.

"Seth toyed around too long and the lunatic fringe striked back." Byron chuckles.

"Yeah, you might be right about theat Byron." King nodded.

Ellie checked on both guys to make sure they were okay. Seth and Dean rolled and got up to their feet, Ellie did a double take when she saw one of Seth bands around his wrist came off as it was lying in the ring. She quickly picked it up and called over a stage hand to get it, Ellie went through the ropes to stand out on the apron.

Seth and Dean started trading punches back and forth behind her, Seth saw her as a small idea came to mind.

The stagehand jogged over to her and took it from her.

Dean went to hit him, Seth ducks under and reverses it whipping Dean full steam ahead.

"Wait a minute Seth!" King saw it. "No, no, no!"

"Ellie talking to the-oh look out! Look out!" Mauro exclaims.

The crowd screamed and reacted as Dean bounced into Ellie and sent her flying off the apron. Ellie hit the announce table head first before falling out on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Cole reacts with everyone.

Dean dropped to his knee shocked when he saw this. Seth went wide eyed as he rested his hands on top of his head, it was only suppose to knock her off the ropes and to the floor. His plan had once again backfired on him again but this time in a worse way.

"Ellie rammed off the ropes by the force of Dean Ambrose and it sent her face first on our announce table, good lord she hit hard!" Mauro says.

"Seth Rollins whipping Dean into the ropes and I guess he didn't see Ellie but it sent her crashing and buring on our announce table. Man that was a fall, look at that." King said as the replays of it showed again, it showed how she hit her head. "Oh my gosh."

"Ellie has not moved since that, guys is she alright?" Byron stands up.

King took off his headset as him and a stagehand checked on her.

"Not after that, that was a massive fall and then the impact of her head on the announce table." Cole shook his head. "Ellie may be out after that. That was bad." Dean got to his feet with a headshake. "I think Dean realizes how she fell but I don't think he meant it. He couldn't stop himself, Seth Rollins is the one that sent him into her like that." Dean was about to get out of the ring to check on her, Seth pulled him back and hits him with a neckbreaker. "H-He's still continuing the match. Seth Rollins is still going on."

"But there's no ref!" Byron points out.

A ref ran down to check along with a WWE Doctor. King backed up as he let them see if they could get a response from her. They turned her around to see Ellie was out cold.

Seth looked back and forth between the match and what was going on with Ellie but was brought out of it when Dean jumped on him. The other ref started talking to the trainer and doctor.

He got the word from them before sliding in the ring to a booed reaction as people were more concerenced about Ellie.

King went back to his seat and puts his headset back on.

"Well I guess this match is continuing as a senior official takes over." Cole said. "Is Ellie alright King?"

King shook his head. "She is out, I mean completely out."

"While the ringside doctors check on Ellie this match still rolls on. That entire fall itself just looked painful King, I'm not surprised she isn't answering anybody."

"That fall was nasty and Seth Rollins just didn't care after he himself was the reason she ended up in that. Did he do it on purpose?" Byron questions.

"I don't know." Cole shakes his head.

The match continued as the two of them were pushing each other to their limit with back and forth roll ups and counters. Dean was making Seth pay for driving him into Ellie the way he did and he had a good feeling that Seth saw her right there.

Dean had just hit a suicide dive on Seth, he picked him back up and threw him inside the ring. Seth held his head, Dean started making his way up to the top turnbuckle as he ignored the other ref. When Seth caught a glimpse of this he rolled out of the ring by the ramp.

This didn't change anything as Dean simply turned the other way. Seth got to his feet and turns around just as Dean jumps off the top turnbuckle and takes him down with a elbow.

"Oh!" All the commentators react to the move.

"Insane!" Byron comments.

"Pretty much." King laughs.

Dean and Seth were both laid out on the floor.

Ellie stumbled up to people's shock as they started cheering.

"Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are just-wait, wait a minute guys." Cole finally saw her. "Ellie is up!"

"How?" Byron questions.

"I would like to know that myself?" King asks. "She was out cold!"

"Well she's back up now." Mauro says.

Ellie held her arm as she looked ahead at the ring and frowned as she used the ropes to pull herself up on the apron.

The other ref caught this and went over to her. "Ellie, Ellie what are you doing? Your still hurt."

"Guys Ellie is somehow moving." Cole was shocked. "She is moving and she wants to continue the match as the ref. But she doesn't have to do this."

The ref accepted her wishes and got out of the ring, Ellie rolled in the ring on her hands and knees as she favored her head.

"Guys Ellie can barley stand up." Byron says as the camera showed her. "She is still out of it, I don't think she's okay."

Dean dragged himself up and rolled Seth in the ring, he went on the apron and went back up to the top of the turnbuckle. Seth caught this out the corner of his eye and ran up the turnbuckle to cut him off, he grabbed Dean and brought him off in a suplex.

Seth held on and rolled through for another Falcon's Arrow, Dean got free and jumped down behind him. Dean turns him around and hits Seth with a kick to the stomach before hitting him with Dirty Deeds to a loud reaction.

"Dirty Deeds!" Mauro exclaims. Dean started turning Seth's body around. "But even with that, can Ellie-"

Ellie hit a quick roll over as Dean covered Seth.

"I think she can!" Byron says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell sounded off followed by Dean's theme playing to a loud reaction from the crowd.

Ellie held the back of her head as she slowly got to her feet.

"Here is your winner and still your WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose!" JoJo says his name as the crowd cheered louder.

Ellie took the belt from the time keeper and walks back over, Dean stumbled up to his feet and pulled her in a big hug.

"Ambrose is excited!" Byron chuckles. "Even after that big accident with Ellie."

"Careful Ambrose, she's still hurt." King reminds.

"Guys I think Ellie knows that Dean didn't do it on purpose." Cole points out.

Ellie smiled as they pulled away, she handed him his title and raised his arm in victory. Shane and Daniel came jogging down the ramp excited and clapping.

Dean puts a hand on her head and check it over. "You sure your okay? You good? Look you know that wasn't me. You know I w-"

"I know." Ellie patted his back with a small smile. "It's okay, congratulations Ambrose. I'll see you on the blue brand one day."

Dean pulled her in a head lock as he kissed the side of her head to a loud reaction. He hugged her with one arm and held up the title, Ellie hugged him back with both arms.

"How did Dean Ambrose get that lucky?" King questions the interaction.

"They had a rough begining but Ambrose and Ellie Brooks are going to different brands still firends." Mauro says. "They say crazy understands crazy."

"Got that right Mauro." King chuckles.

"Gonna miss you Brooks." Dean rubs her back. "Take care of yourself over there."

"Take care of yourself Dean." Ellie pats his back. "Ew your sweaty."

"You know you love it." Dean says with a grin.

Ellie sighed and slaps him in his injured ribs, Dean groaned letting her go as Ellie moved back shaking her head.

Shane and Daniel slid in the ring to congratulate and check on him.

"Are you guys still-" Shane motions between them as he looks to Ellie.

Ellie shook her head. "Celebrate away."

They checked on Dean as Shane gave him his Smackdown Live t-shirt.

Ellie watches this but looks over at Seth who was still laid out. Her somewhat smile had dropped into a frown as slowly shook her head at him. She went to the ropes and got out of the ring.

"I guess Ellie is not waiting for Seth Rollins." Cole jokes.

"Can you blame her? He could have really hurt her with what he just did." Byron says.

Ellie walked up the ramp rubbing the back of her head, she stopped and looked back at the Smackdown ring with a smile.

"Bye Ambrose." Ellie turned around and headed to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Damn Seth did you have to knock her out? #SmackdownLive_

 _Oh he did that on purpose but Ambrose still wins #SmackdownLive_

 _I agree that Ellie and Dean have came a long way, you gotta love their weird friendship #SmackdownLive_

 _Seth is just a dead man, did you not see the way Ellie was looking at him before and after the match #SmackdownLive_

 _I don't know what Seth did but he was to paranoid tonight, even I saw it #SmackdownLive_

 _I really don't think Seth Rollins is ready for this Ellie, he isn't #SmackdownLive_

 _Ellie tweets- So paranoid with what you did that you tried to take me out? Just wow, next time don't make business decisions for me #StayInASethPlace_

 _ **WWE backstage exclusive 'On screen'**_

Ellie sighed rubbing her head as she walked backstage from the ring.

"Ellie!" Alexa called out, she came over into camera view. "Ell you alright? You okay?"

"I'm fine, not so loud." Ellie waved it off. "My head is still punding."

"Which means your not okay." Alexa handed her a bag of ice and her title. "I don't know if that's gonna help that situation."

Ellie put it on her head. "It helps a bit." She holds her belt on her shoulder.

Alexa nods. "Good and I kind of have bad news." Ellie raised a brow at her, Alexa sighs taking the blue shirt from behind her back making Ellie's look drop into a sad one. "They announced it on the draft center. So Sunday..."

"It's gonna be our last match." Ellie nodded looking down, she lets out a deep breath. "I really didn't see that coming. So Charlotte gets to keep Dana and I get nobody? That's crazy. This is Seth's fault, I didn't even want to be on RAW and then on top of that I don't know how but I'm-" She shook her head. "Forget that last part, I'll cross that bridge on RAW. Who else got drafted to Smackdown?"

"Naomi, Carmella, Tamina, Natalya, Becky, oh and Eva Marie." Alexa waved that name off.

Ellie did a double take and looked at her crazy. "Rewind that back. Eva got drafted? Eva? Are your freaking kidding me? Who else from NXT?" She dropped her belt from her shoulders. "Who?"

"N-Nobody." Alexa stepped back from how upset she looked and was now just starting to go along since that wasn't what she was supposed to say back. "Those are pretty much all the women."

"What about Bayley?" Ellie asks.

"No she didn't get drafted." Alexa shook her head.

"Oh hell to the no, let's go, come on." Ellie grabbed her hand and walked off.

"Ellie, Ell.." Alexa tries to calm her down. "Ellie talk to me!"

 ** _Draft Center 'WWE Network'_**

The pannel talkers were laughing and talking about the rest of the picks for the brands.

"And I-" Lita stopped when Alexa and Ellie came over. "Oh, Ellie's back?" She was confused.

"She is, are you alright from earlier?" Cory asks her.

"She's also hear with Smackdown Live's pick Alexa Bliss." Renee points out. "Glad you guys guys are here." Ellie slammed the ice on the table and got a mic. "We really weren't expecting you guys but-"

"Excuse me, I have some words." Ellie cuts her off. "Renee nobody cares about your oppinions or what you think matters. I have things that NEEDS to be addressed."

"You have a mic." Lita says.

Ellie looked at her. "I know that Lita, thank you. Now onto my problem and no it isn't because I got my head bounced off announce table. But is it true that Eva got drafted to Smackdown and Bayley didn't?"

"Yes she did." Booker nods.

"Why?" Ellie questions with a scrunched up expression. "Who passed this? Were they drunk or just on that stuff? Which one?" Renee and Lita chuckle amused.

"What do you mean why Ellie?" Cory asks. "Eva has done pretty good in NXT-"

"No she hasn't, no she has not." Ellie stopped him with a finger. "I know you get paid to lie so don't sit here like we both don't work for the same company, okay? Don't lie to my face like that. You and I both know that her in the ring is trash, she can't even sell a move, she can't sell tickets, why do you think she doesn't have merchandise?"

Booker motioned her to calm down. "Now come on Eva Marie is different. I-I personally think she has come a long way and earned it."

"Eva Marie sucks." Ellie retorts. "She sucks and I am disgusted that out of all women in NXT that she was even a option. The only reason she got it was because she probably whined to Currano and flashed those fake things on her chest and got a yes. But now I'm more pissed because she got picked before all of them and picked before one of my friends Bayley. Bayley is ten times a wrestler and in ring performer then she is but yet she goes before her. A woman like Bayley who bust her butt more then Eva did in all her years of being here. Like, are we still in the Diva age? Just let me know. Let me know so I can leave because I didn't sign up for crap like this. Eva has done nothing, she gets special treatment private training and gets a couple bruises from actually hitting the mat and thinks she's making progress. If her back was actually hitting the mat like it was supposed to before she would have been had those bruises and been improved. She is lazy, lazy and a slap in the face to women like us. Alexa isn't A plus, no offense." Ellie puts hand on her shoulder.

Alexa smiles. "Oh no, please continue. I'm loving this."

"So am I." Lita nodded.

"Again, Alexa isn't the best but she bust her butt to get better." Ellie says. "Lana is more trainable then Eva."

"I don't think that's true. I like Eva and I feel like people don't give her a fair shot or enough credit." Cory admits. "I just think there is more to her and she earned to be drafted."

"What has she done Corey?" Ellie questions him with a serious tone as she glared over at him.

"I feel like your mostly mad because Bayley didn't get drafted." Corey says.

"I'm pissed not mad, get it right. I'm pissed because Bayley is my friend and deserves it. But Corey don't avoid my question, tell me what has Eva done? What has she done but flat out embarrass herself and make what we do as women look stupid. What has she done, answer me on that? And this isn't Ellie Brooks talking to Corey Graves this is Pharya Brooks asking you right now." Alexa went wide eyed as Lita looked to Corey in question. "What the hell has Eva Marie done but waste her time and everybody's back here. Everytime she walks out there we take two steps back and being looked at like equals when it comes to the men. I hate everything about it and you sticking up for her is just stupid. I got a legend of a women sitting right here who told me from day one that you can spot the hard workers from the people that don't give a crap." Lita nodded in agreement. "She doesn't give a crap. All she cares about is posing, taking TV time from real wrestlers and screwing up. It's only so many screw ups you can do before a person says got damn woman!" Booker smirks at this with a nod. "You swim or drown in this business, we all know that. Is that not true?"

Corey sighs but gives a nod. "That's true, it is."

Ellie nods. "Right, so what I'm trying to figure out is why do people keep trying to save Eva after she has already drowned." They all went speechless for that. "She drowned to the bottom and they are still trying to fish her out to save her and it's only because of looks. We can argue and say it's not but we all know that it is because of looks. Now why that is I don't know because to me she has the cheek bones of any man but different strokes for folks."

"Phar..." Alexa tries to hide her smile and pull her away.

"No, no, I'm not done. I'm pissed." Ellie says. "Nobody else wants to say it, so guess what? I will and I don't care. I feel like I'm getting paid extra now by giving her more heat and just mentioning her name."

"But that's what I'm talking about." Cory says. "You know the more heat on a person the better. Eva Marie has more heat then anybody right now, that's how you sell tickets."

"Did you hear that?" Ellie asks, they all look at her crazy. "That was fifty extra dollars added on Corey's check for boosting Eva Marie." They all laughed as Corey shook his head. "Nobody buys tickets for Eva, I will believe that for Emma before I believe that for her. She hasn't seen how a person draws heat to themselves as a bad person but it ain't my time and once again I will show how it's done the actual good way." Ellie shrugs. "But look I am not bashing her, I'm stating facts right now. I don't think Eva deserves to be drafted before any women in NXT, if anything she shouldn't come up until 2020. Maybe not even then." Ellie thinks about it. "Just maybe never. The girl gets a couple of ring sessions with Brian Kendrick and gets a little better but yet she still sucks. Thee Brian Kendrick trains you and you can still botch like no other, are you kidding me? Brian even thinks she has to be the toughest he trained and that's bad. This is a joke and this draft is a joke if Eva Marie gets drafted before any of those hard working females down there. I saw more talent on Diva Search and in those pillow fights back in the old WWE then I see from her."

"But you haven't really gotten in the ring with her one on one to see if she has really improved." Cory says.

"Corey, Corey, knock it off." Ellie waves him off. "If you wanna shower her with compliments then email her ass, I don't want to hear that. This draft has pissed me off, Seth has pissed me off. I am not where I wanna be, a lot of crazy things are going on and I just wanna go home. I just needed to vent because that is ridiculous. We don't see Layla anymore but we see Eva Marie, kill me now. I wish Smackdown Live luck with her and I guarantee she will not make it past 2016. I promise you. The girl has been here since the first episode of Total Diva's and is just now taking her craft serious, bogus, she's bogus and I can't wait to see her go. I would fire her if I could, honestly."

"So you wouldn't even get in the ring with her and let her prove herself?" Booker asks.

Ellie stared at him. "Did somebody beat my brother's longest title reign yet?"

Renee shook her head. "No."

"There's your answer." Ellie dropped the mic. "I'm done. This is some bull crap, no Bayley but you give them Eva." She starts walking away with Alexa. "Yeah that will bring in a lot of views! Whoo, go Smackdown."

They all watched her go.

Renee shook her head with a smile. "That woman, no words"

Ellie came back and snatched her ice off the table. "I need this." She walked back off.

Lita chuckles. "She has no filter."

"None." Corey chuckled.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie just went off script and out of character, oh snap! #SmackdownLve_

 _Eva just got dragged verbally and pipebombed #SmackdownLive_

 _That is why I love that woman, no freaking filter! Ellie has none! #SmackdownLive_

 _We all can't sit here and act like Ellie wasn't stating facts #SmackdownLive_

 _I'm happy for Eva I think Ellie is just being a hater #SmackdownLive_

 _Damnnnn Ellie just went Pharya Brooks on Eva Marie #SmackdownLive_

 _Corey went back and forth with the wrong one, Ellie kept throwing his defense back #SmackdowLive_

 _Ellie just burned that girl something terrible, that drowinging part and ending got me #SmackdownLive_

 _R.I.P Eva Marie cause that was just a flatline #SmackdownLive_

 _Ellie is the Legit Woman backstage #SmackdownLive_

 _That's right Ellie! We wanted Bayley not Eva, I agree with her #SmackdownLive_

 _Eva Marie tweets- There is always a hater no matter where you go. If WWEBrooks was any woman she would tell that to my face_

 _Ellie replies- You weren't invited to the show or needed as usual so I couldn't tell you. But I will stop by Smackdown Live soon and tell you again #ImALoverNotAHater_

 _Ellie tweets- You know why I'm not in trouble? Because I stated facts, Eva is just as fake as the dye in her hair and that set on her chest #EvaAintReady She starts bar fights and I end them #FACTS_

* * *

 **Leave a review and check out the next chapter!**


	130. Smackdown Aftermath

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I promised you guys a lot of chapters and that's why I still have coming. Onto the next!**

* * *

 ** _Backstage after Smackdown Live 'Off screen'_**

"Pharya I am going to beat you." Mercedes says with a laugh.

"I didn't do anything." Pharya shrugs with a smirk.

"Evil, just evil." Rebecca shakes her head.

"Alexa was so lost and scared." Ashley chuckles.

"I was!" Alexa admits laughing. "She just went off script and scared me. But her laying into Eva like that had to be the highlight of my night."

All of them were dressed and changed backstage. Pharya had on a black sweatsuit with a white tank top and her hair in a messy bun.

People were still talking about her rant on Draft Center, she got a lot of heat from it but not from Hunter it was from Vince. Hunter just told her to run that by him before she goes and do something like that but he didn't really mind about what she said it was Vince who did.

"I was just upset." Pharya admits. "I needed to make sure that wasn't a joke but I believe it is because she really got drafted. Like her coming before Pam is stupid, I don't like that. Nobody deserves it more then her and it just gets to me when they try to pump Eva up like she is so big when she isn't. I don't bite my tongue and Corey just trying to push it off and stick up for her wasn't flying with me."

"Yeah we saw." Rebecca chuckles. "Still it was good you stuck up for the girls and Pam down there. Twitter is freaking out and 99.9 agrees with ya."

"The others think your a bitch." Ashley adds in. "But they think that about me to so."

"No they think you are a 100 percent bitch though." Pharya corrects. Ashley pouts and shoves her with a hand, Pharya chuckled and stumbles back.

"I still can't believe after Sunday they are taking you from us." Mercedes says to Rebecca. "Then they are taking Alexa. They really split us up."

Pharya hugs Rebecca from the side and lays her head on her shoulder. "Don't forget about me."

Rebecca pats her arm. "I can't do that crazy. One last group hug before tomorrow, come on."

"I'm tired of hugging you people." Ashley says.

Rebecca yanked Ashley in the hug by her arm as the other girls laughed. "See, this is love."

"I hate you, I do." Ashley nodded.

They pulled away from each other.

"Pharya." Colby walked down the hall waving at her.

"There he is." Pharya waved. "You know for us to work in the ring together we barley have time to talk backstage when we get breaks."

"Welp I'm gonna go finish getting my stuff. Bliss your riding with us?" Rebecca asks.

"Yup, I gotta get my stuff out the locker room." Alexa starts to go. "I'll see you at the arena tomorrow Phar."

"See you Pharyie!" Rebecca waves back.

Pharya waved them off. "See you guys and Mercedes text me."

"Gotcha." Mercedes calls back.

Colby reached her but noticed her friends leaving. "What did I run them away?" His hair was pulled back as he wore one of his black caps with a pair of sweatpants and a Black and Brave t-shirt.

"Nah they had to go just like we do." Pharya slaps his chest. "It took you long enough."

"My bad I was to busy getting scolded because of my girlfirend." Colby narrows his eyes down at her with a playful glare.

Pharya smiled up at him with an innoncent grin. "I wove you." She changed her voice to sound low and cute.

Colby stared at her with a slow nod. "Swave it. Your in trouble."

Pharya dropped her smile into pout. "Oh come on she had it coming. You don't keep calling me out on Twitter and think I don't retaliate in the worse way. Never poke the bear unless you sure you can out run it or run up a tree, but guess what? She did and I chopped that damn thing down." Colby broke his serious look to chuckle. "See."

Colby shook his head. "No Pharya, no more breaking character like that. You could have gotten in bigger trouble but it's bringing attention and is gonna help for Sunday so they are letting you slide."

"Duh, I know when to do things." Pharya smiles. "I'm not slow Colby, trust me."

"Oh I trust you." Colby nods.

"Do you?" Pharya raised a brow.

"Not with a pair of scissiors close to me, no." Colby shook his head, Pharya's jaw dropped offended making him chuckle at her reaction. "Your clumsy Pharya. Remeber that decorative plate I had as a gift."

Pharya scoffs. "I found it on Amazon the next day and got you the exact replica."

"With my credit card." Colby brows knotted together. "Did you forget that part?"

Pharya shrugged. "Well it was yours Colby, and I only broke it because you copped a feel at the wrong time from behind and scared me."

"I told you not to touch it because of that reason." Colby says.

Pharya plays with her nails. "It was a pretty color."

"Unbelievable." Colby shakes his head. "But did you speak to Allen before he left?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him more at the PPV but he had to catch his flight for tomorrow. Which is what we need to go do." Pharya starts walking.

Colby puts his hands in his pocket and follows. "Your driving there and I'll drive us to the hotel after we got off."

"Cool with me." Pharya waved it off. "I didn't really wanna drive all the way there. We would get there sooner by flight and then have more time to sleep."

"You need it, grinch ain't the word for it when you don't sleep." Colby scoffs. "Your like Cruella. Just without the obsession for the dalmations."

Pharya laughs. "What?"

"I don't know." Colby shrugged. "I'm sleepy."

"I see." Pharya giggles.

 _ **Later, 'On the flight to Washington DC'**_

Colby was seated next to Pharya as she had the window seat. They had decided to get first class seats and the flight wasn't really that noisy considering it was quiet and people were sleep.

He played a game on his I-Pad as Pharya had her feet pulled in the chair, she was on her phone texting and on Twitter.

"Oh I heard they are bringing back the busses since it's gonna be small rosters now." Colby said to her.

Pharya lowered her phone. "Really? That sounds fun, may get a little crazy but I don't mind it. You gonna travel on it?"

"Probably a couple times when your with Mercedes and Ashley. Other then that if it's us then nah." Colby shrugged it off. "People are already noisy as it is. Not to mention I don't see how it's gonna work with the way the locker room is going."

"That's true." Pharya brows knotted together. "Wait, what's going on in there? The women are chilled out besides that thing I just started with Eva. But what's going on in guy land?" She put her phone down and turns to him interested.

Colby raised a brow amused. "Really?"

"Yup." Pharya smirks as she folded her arms putting them on the arm rest. "So what's up?"

"Well Enzo Amore." Colby starts to say.

"Ah geez." Pharya sighs putting her head down.

"Yeah." Colby nodded.

Pharya lifts her head. "What did hip hop hobbit do now?"

Colby smirks at the nick name. "His attitude is just rubbing people the wrong way. Guys like me, Joe when he was here and Jericho. Not to mention Miz and a couple more of us. He is just doing a little to much and is just new to being on the main roster."

"So in other words, humble isn't in his vocab?" Pharya raises a brow.

Colby nods. "There you go, you got it."

Pharya shook her head. "That's kinda tough and you know Miz was like that before and so was my brother. Then again he wasn't because Phil just stayed to himself and only really picked a fight if you started it so I wouldn't put him in that category. I just say you guys treat them like you have to treat a guy like that. Put him out until he learns his lesson, it's harsh but it works and it's just some people out here that don't get it when you talk to them. But just take it easy on him for a while but if not then you guys know what to do. And if he says something rude about you then you just back hand him."

"Pharya." Colby chuckles.

"Fine." Pharya puts a hand on her chest. "I'll backhand him for you."

"Get help babe." Colby shook his head as he went back to his tablet, he rested his hand on her thigh.

Pharya smiles. "Trying to. You know I found my other pants I was looking for, remember the ones I just brought with tags still on?"

"Mhm, where did you find them?" Colby asks.

"Your house in your closet."

"Not surprised." Colby replies. "That reminded me to ask you something."

"What's up?" Pharya looked from the window. "About work?"

Colby shook his head. "No it was about me and you but I'll ask you after Battleground."

"Don't do that because now I wanna know now." Pharya smacked his arm. "Why do you guys do that?"

"Females do it to." Colby pats her thigh. "It wasn't anything big so relax and it's nothing to stress about."

"Then what is it?" Pharya asks again.

Colby gave her a look. "Your gonna talk about this the whole flight if I don't tell you aren't you."

"You know me very well." Pharya nods. "Yes I am."

"I was just gonna say that I'm getting sick of you leaving things at my place." Colby starts to say.

Pharya scoffs. "Well excuse me while I take the knife out my heart."

Colby laughs slightly. "I wasn't done drama queen." Pharya giggles taking her hands down. "I was saying that I'm getting tired you leaving things there. Or when you come and see me that you have to bring a suitcase with you so why don't you just move some of your stuff in and leave it." Pharya brows knotted together. "It's basically like moving in with me, kinda. But if you don't want to and like what we're doing then that's fine."

"So you want me to move in with you is what your trying to say?" Pharya asks to be sure.

"Yeah, we're barely there anyway." Colby shrugs. "So when we come back you don't have to go all the way home unless you really want to or need to. You will just have stuff already there that you need."

Pharya slowly nods as she gave it some thought. "Okay."

"Okay?" Colby repeats.

"Okay." Pharya smiles. "I'll move some of my things in. I will still keep my other apartment just in case."

"Understandable." Colby agreed. "So maybe after SummerSlam, what do you think?"

Pharya thought about it. "I don't see why not. We won't be as busy. Just wait until we tell Kevin." She nudged him. "He is gonna be so pumped."

Colby laughs. "I'm sure he will and you will have someone to watch your Game of Thrones with."

"Just watch one season." Pharya pleads.

"Not happening." He shook his head.

"Hater." Pharya scoffed. "Throne hater at that."

"I am not." Colby smirks. "Your addiction is already bad. You aren't dragging me down that road with you."

Pharya puts a hand on his cheek. "Your missing out."

Colby slaps her hand off. "No I'm not."

Pharya smirks but it dropped a bit. "Colby your not mad right?"

He gave her a weird look. "Mad? Mad about what?" Pharya gave a knowing look making him sigh to himself. "Mad about that."

"Just like you can read me I can do the same with you." Pharya shakes her head. "Nice trying to hide it though."

"It was worth a shot but no Pharya I'm not mad." Colby looks down. "I mean it was in the works for a while so me feeling a different way about it won't change anything."

"Yes it does." Pharya took his hand that was on her thigh and locked it with hers. "I would be just doing my job but I can't really do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. It kinda messes me up and people can tell that on camera." Colby eyes went from his lap to her. "I'm asking you right now, are you sure you are okay with this? Because if not I can work something else out and get Hunter to understand. Even if that means spilling a little truth to my boss but hey." She shrugs. "I'll be okay with that."

"I don't want you to do that." Colby shook his head. "I'm fine with it, alright?"

"Really?" Pharya asks.

Colby held her hand as he looked her eye to eye. "Really. I'm gonna be fine." Pharya looked down with a sigh but felt him kiss the top of her head making her smile and look back up. "Stop stressing about it."

Pharya lets his hand go to hug his arm and rest her head on his shoulder. Colby went back to his tablet as he let her use his arm as a pillow.

"I know being my boyfriend is stressful sometimes, isn't it?"

Colby smiles down at her. "The same works vice versa." He shrugs. "And I love you so your worth it."

Pharya chuckled. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Battleground PPV, backstage 'Off screen'_**

Allen and Pharya were walking down the corridor backstage talking. The show didn't start for another couple of hours and he had pulled her away from the girls for a bit to talk to her.

"Man my shoulder is still sore, must have slept on it wrong." Allen rolled his shoulder a bit. He had on a pair of jean with a AJ Styles tank and one of his snapbacks turned to the back.

"Pulled muscles not good." Pharya says. "I thought I told you to stretch everything before you go out there."

"Alright stretch queen, we can't all be you." Allen rolls his eyes, Pharya chuckled. "Nice hair by the way."

"It fits me doesn't it." Pharya smirks. Her hair was parted to create two wet and wavy looking fish tail braids that came down past the center of her back. Both of them were decorated with black and blue bead brackets.

"Looks like your getting ready for a school photo." Allen nods.

Pharya glared at him. "So is being an ass just in your DNA?"

Allen chuckled. "A little, yeah. But how was yesterday?"

"It went great." Pharya nods. "I don't think he's upset about Devitt being on the same brand. I haven't seen Devitt though, have you?"

"Mhm." Allen nods. Pharya stops giving a whack to his shoulder. "That's the hurting one."

"Which is why I hit it, why didn't you say anything?" Pharya asks.

Allen stopped. "Because I needed to talk to him first and just make sure when I leave that the three of you are on the same page. By the way I thought I told you about going off script again on live TV, you could have gotten in some serious trouble."

"When the writers start giving more stuff like that they will be thanking me." Pharya waves that off. "Eva started it and I just finally said my peace. You even have to admit that was unfair, all that talent down there Allen, come on? You are really gonna tell me she earned it before any of them? I don't even think she deserved to be on NXT to be honest but I'm not in charge."

"Personally you do have a point and a lot of people agreed with you." Allen says. "You know I'm with you but please be careful when you do something like that. I don't want you to be in trouble back here or on these people list."

Pharya raised a brow. "Don't you think I was on their list when they found out who sister I was?"

Allen rests his hands on his hips as he thought about it. "You got a point there. Still, be careful."

"I will Allen, geez." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Done scolding me yet?"

"No, those shorts need to be longer." Allen jokes pointing down.

Pharya laughs. "You are such a dad. I feel bad for little AJ." She wore jean shorts with a TAPOUT tank top.

"Speaking of that are you and Colby still coming down for his game?" He asks as they start walking again.

Pharya nodded. "Sure are. Phil and April are tagging along to if that's okay."

"The more the better." Allen nods. "All of them can't wait to see you. Wendy has been dying to see you again."

"I miss her and her baking." Pharya smiled. "Weekend at Allen's and I call driving the four wheeler."

"No." Allen points.

"Allen come on." Pharya pouts.

Allen shook his head. "No Pharya, not happening. Not after last time, no."

"It wasn't even that bad." Pharya waved it off.

Allen stopped and looked at her. "You hit my neighbor."

"He was in the way and in my defense I didn't see him until I hit him." Pharya defends. "I sent him flowers and gave him ringside tickets to one of the ROH shows."

"Kinda hard to use them when your on bed rest for a while." Allen shakes his head.

"I offered to go out with him to." Pharya shrugs.

"You what?" Allen snapped his head to her.

Pharya eyes widened. "Oops."

Allen waved it off. "No four wheeler unless you are riding with someone and under certain miles per hour."

"Damn your a fun sucker." Pharya brows knotted together.

"I am not, you are reckless." Allen pointed. "But I didn't really like him anyway so I was kind of okay with it."

Pharya smirks. "See and his leg was the only thing injured."

"True." Allen chuckles. "That was a fun day."

"It was." Pharya nodded. "I guess we have to hang out outside of work since we aren't gonna be on the same brand. Unless I go Ellie Quinn but that's only really gonna be used for if Smackdown is dying in views which is hard to believe with the people you guys have."

"You guys are the one with the heavy hitters." Allen points out.

Pharya gave a slow nod. "Yeah, but that doesn't really do any good if the writers don't know how to use that. To much talent you don't know what to do with could mean sloppy story lines and some more b.s."

He sighed. "Again, you have a point."

Pharya shook her head. "Still can't believe they seperated us."

"Me either but look at it this way. I may get the title while we are apart and we already know your still gonna have your belt." Allen tries to make the situation better. His hand dropped with a smile as he caught her forced smile. "Still doesn't fill the void huh?"

"Not at all." Pharya smirks. "I can't wait to see you as a champion though. If anybody else deserves it you do, your time to be champ around here is long overdue anayway." Allen smiled putting his hands in his pocket. "So I guess us being split is gonna be okay for a while."

"You sure?" Allen raised a brow.

Pharya giggles. "Positive."

"There's the happy smile I was looking for." Allen held his arm out and pulls her in a big hug. Pharya hugged him and pats his back. "You don't know how proud I am of you Phar, you came a long way kid. A VERY long way."

Pharya chuckles. "I second that. I know I'm still gonna see you but it just hurts not as much as I'm use to. But thanks for putting up with me all those years."

"It was fun to do." Allen pulled away. "Your gonna be fine on this brand. I mean before when you started you were kind of alone but now look. You did what the old Pharya said she would never do and that's be friends with a lot of girls. People back here adore the hell out of ya, I seen it for myself. Especially New Day." Pharya chuckled thinking about them. "Then you met Colby and everything just took off from there. So again, you came a long way. Now let's go to catering I heard they got oreos."

"Oh not this again." Pharya walks with him.

Allen put his arm around her as they walked down the hall. "That was a good show."

"Yes I'm sure people enjoyed you, me, Candice, Joey, and the other two talking about eating oreos and samoan cookies." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Their minds stayed in the gutter."

"So did yours Phar, so did yours." Allen chuckled. "Mines was to though."

"I knew it!" Pharya laughs.

* * *

 **Three chapters out in one day, hopefully that makes up for lost time a little bit. But Battleground is finally here and I am ready to do this one, a lot of sad goodbyes on screen and a lot of hello's as well. But you will see when we get there. I will see everyone soon as I have to get started on those chapters for this week but do a leave a review about everything.**


	131. She's Coming & Battleground Pt 1

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Here is the PPV we all have been waiting for and one that I am really excited to do. I haven't read the reviews for the others since I been working on these chapters but I will see them afterwards. I had to re watch Battleground just to get a feel of everything that happened. Also I thank you guys for giving your ideas for what should happen but the story is already planned out and who knows, we may be thinking alike and that is gonna happen. Only will find out if you read, I also know people want to see Ellie as a heel and you will but not until it's time for her to do so. You can't rush a heel turn but trust me, you will like her as a heel, at least I hope so. But anyway, onto the next chapter and I advise listening to the actual opening song to the Battleground PPV to set the mood! It helps and who knows you might even really picture it lol. The song is 'This Is a War' by The Phantoms, I tried it and it's kinda cool if you have an imagination and seen the opening to it already.**

* * *

 _ **Battleground Opening...**_

Smoke blew in the dark area.

Ellie was in her ring gear shown sitting in the middle of the ground as the smoke moved all around her. Her leg was propped up as she had her elbow rested on her knee.

 _['This Is a War' By, The Phantoms]_

Ellie looked down at her hand. "Every battle..."

John Cena was shown in the smoke with his flag. It then showed AJ Styles holding his flag.

"Begins with conflict..." Ellie closed her fist.

Sasha Banks showed off her ring as she posed holding her flag.

"Every secret, has a untold story." Her hair blew over her shoulders.

Seth Rollins looked over his shoulder holding his flag in hand. Another image showed of Ellie but it was her walking away from him.

Ellie stood up to her feet. "A struggle for power..." New Day had their flag with them as it then showed the Wyatt Family together. "An opposition."

Sami held his flag with a confident glare.

"A rivalry." Ellie began walking ahead. Kevin Owens showed with his flag. "A fight."

Enzo and Cass were posed behind Cena. "Where alliances assemble." AJ stood with his as Gallows and Anderson bumped fist behind him. "And others..." Images showed of The Shield, Dean sat with his fist taped up in the smoke. The camera got closer to Ellie as she opened her eyes to show blue ones. "Crumble..."

Video package of rivalries showed between all of the match cards tonight along with the big promo for the triple threat match.

It stopped as it went back to the smoky area again.

Ellie stopped walking when she saw somebody ahead of her in the smoke light.

 _'This is a war and our blood will draw the battle lines, This is a war and our blood will draw the battle lines.'_

The ground under her shook making Ellie fall back and quickly look back ahead. Flashback images showed of her in New Japan and ROH with all her guys from The Bullet Club.

"No matter where you went I was always with you because you are me Ellie." Cethlenn voice calls out to her. Ellie put her hands over her ears to get the images to stop as more memories came through.

Videos of Ellie acting weird on RAW and Smackdown showed. Her first attacking Becky replayed.

 _'We will stand, We will fight.'_

Ellie looked around in a panic as her hair fell in her face.

"I don't control you Ellie, you always have controlled me." The smoke was starting to get mixed with red smoke around the whole area. "You created me and now it's time to remember what you created and remember who you are and who I am."

 _'We can't stop, til we die...'_

Ellie gets to her feet as she looked ahead in shock.

"We are the same person and always have been. So remember it..."

Ellie slowly started to walk ahead.

 _'Hope will be torn. Whose side are you fighting for.'_

Ellie stopped looking in front of her, she held up her hand. A woman put's her matching tattooed hand against Ellie's. The camera panned around to show another Ellie but with dark red hair.

"What's our other name?" The woman smirks at her.

Ellie opened her cold blue eyes with a glare as her hair had now changed. She dropped her hand as the person in front was gone, Ellie opened her mouth to speak the name.

 _'This is a war...'_

The entire area went dark.

* * *

 ** _Battleground 'On screen'_**

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was the best freaking PPV opening I have ever seen, I love the song they used #Battlground_

 _Holy Crap! We just saw Ellie's other personality, Ellie looks hot with red hair! #Battleground_

 _That opening set the entire mood, I love it and well done to Ellie #Battleground_

 _Man that was something freaky, we just heard Ellie's other voice and saw her personality #Battleground_

 _Talking about setting the mood #Battleground_

 _Why go off! She was about to say the name #Battleground_

 _Confirmed it right there, this personality has to do with The Club and Finn Balor. All that confirmed it! #Battleground_

 _It's Cethlenn! #Battleground_

 _WWE showing New Japan and ROH footage of the Bullet Club say whaaat? Oh they are taking this serious #Battleground_

 _Who else freaked out seeing the small shot of Ellie and Finn Balor when they were in the Bullet Club. I caught it, I saw it! #Battleground_

The opening pyro had went off on stage as the commentators, Cole, JBL and Byron were hyping Battleground and the chilling opening message.

 _Kick Ass by Egypt Central played._

The Washington D.C crowd got off their seats with their posters loudly.

"We are opening the show right boys!" JBL says excited.

Ellie walked out with Alexa Bliss in tow to a loud reaction.

Alexa showed off her skeleton hand gadget as she wore her black and white ring gear. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with a white and black studded bow.

The two of them stood at the top of the flat ramp.

Ellie wore her normal ring gear with a open black leather jacket that had zippers decorating the side of it. Instead of her normal crop top she wore a holed black Gun's N Roses t-shirt that was cropped and cut in a v neck to show her cleavage. Her shorts tonight was all black jean shorts with a pair of leather black fingerless gloves.

The bell sounded off for the match. Ellie held out her arms hitting a spin to show off her title around her waist.

"The following contest is a women's division tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Alexa Bliss and the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces.

Ellie slapped her belt with a smirk as her and Alexa began walking down the walkway. Alexa frowned at the fans sticking their hands out and just kept going.

"These two women who are actually not gonna be on the same brand because guys, Alexa got drafted to Smackdown." Cole says. "Ellie however was drafted by Stephanie McMhaon and Mick Foley to RAW. In fact Ellie was number one overall in the draft pick. But that is only because she and Seth Rollins are considered a pair so they count as one. So for the first time a woman went number one in a draft in WWE."

Ellie walked around the ring, she took a run and slid on the apron on one knee facing the crowd. Alexa got up on the apron with her.

"Yeah what a big thing for RAW, I know that has to sting a little JBL. But RAW has the most unpredictable women in sports entertainment, Ellie Brooks." Byron spoke up.

"It does sting knowing I won't get to call Ellie Brooks matches guys. I had fun doing so and it was fun to watch her grown from back in 2015 at Hell in a Cell. Although I know when Ellie Quinn comes to Smackdown I won't feel so sad anymore." JBL mentions. "The first woman to get drafted on two brands. RAW may have the Women's Champion but Smackdown is the home of Ellie Quinn."

Ellie took her belt off her waist, she held it up with a smirk to a loud reaction as Alexa showed off her hands.

"I am still shocked about that one. I wish you guys luck when Ellie Quinn comes back, a lot of it." Byron shakes his head, JBL laughs. "I don't think Shane and Daniel are ready for has made a name of the different personalities she has and one that I think scares people the most for me has to be Ellie Quinn. I was barely ready for Ellie's rant last night on draft center."

"Never piss Ellie off." JBL chuckles. "That girl has zero problem speaking her mind. I don't like that she came for one of Smackdown own but when Ellie talks, she speaking some truth. That I have to agree with."

Ellie got inside of the ring along with Alexa.

The commnetators started to talk about Battleground and how Cole and Byron were staying on RAW and JBL was going back home to Smackdown. They started to introduce the spanish announce team along with the others.

Ellie took off her jacket to expose her top as this got some reactions and whistle from people in the crowd.

"Ugh." Alexa frowned looking over at the group that did that. "And oh come on, they are not even cute."

Ellie shook her head throwing her jacket over the side before reaching through and giving her title off to the timekeeper. She turned around and sat up on the ropes with her legs crossed.

Alexa took off her hand gadgets as she went next to Ellie and leaned back against the ropes waiting as the music continued to play.

"I still can't believe this is the last time we will see these two together." JBL says. "But I am happy to say that Smackdown gets to keep the Goddess that is Alexa Bliss. We would have gotten Ellie to if Seth Rollins didn't do what he did."

"Of course it was exposed by Ellie that Seth Rollins is the reason she is not on RAW and gave Stephanie that idea." Cole reminds.

"Well at least she looks in a better mood now." Byron points out.

"She would be happier coming to Smackdown with me and Alexa. Ellie hates you two, she told me." JBL replies.

The music of Ellie died off as the theme of Sasha Banks started up to a loud reaction.

Ellie did a double take as the cheering for Sasha drowned out her own music.

"It is not even that serious." Alexa shakes her head.

"Absolutely not." Ellie scoffs with a eye roll as she looked back ahead.

Sasha walked out with her shades and rings on as she wore her SB jacket. The crowd continued to cheer loudly for her, as she did her pose.

"Their opponents, first from Boston Massachusetts, Sasha Banks." JoJo introduces her.

Sasha took her shades off and rested them on top of her head with a confident smile.

"Guys, Sasha sent out a tweet earlier today." Cole says. Sasha showed her rings one good time before starting to make her way down the walkway. "It said 'Hey I found a partner for WWE Battleground. It wasn't difficult to find somebody that hates ya'll and want to teach Ellie a lesson'."

Sasha held her arms out with a smile. "I get right back up baby, just like that."

Ellie glared ahead at Sasha.

Byron let's out a chuckle. "Oh-oh I been hearing some rumors, I been hearing some names floating around. I can not wait to find out if it's true." Sasha took her coat off and dropped it to the floor, she walked around the ring and jumped up on the apron. "You gotta know that Sasha wants her hands on Ellie after what she did to her on Smackdown. It was scary to see Ellie like that again guys, it was like she was purposely trying to end Sasha right there. But I tell you what, if her partner is who the rumors claimed it to be then this is gonna be very interesting tonight."

Sasha stayed on one knee as she looked around at the crowd with a nodding smile. She stood up, Sasha leaned forward showing her ring to the camera.

"Who has Sasha Banks chosen to team up with her tonight against the Women's Champion and Alexa Bliss?" Cole asks. "You know Sasha said in an interview earlier that Ellie putting her Legit ring on that she wears to the ring after she attacked her was disrespect. Sasha said it was like a slap in the face with all the work she put into owning up to that word of calling herself the Legit Boss and she simply said that Ellie is gonna pay."

Sasha got inside the ring and spins hitting her pose with a smile to frowned up faces from Ellie and Alexa.

"Legit Boss. Built on self success." Byron praised. "This all started from after WrestleMania with Sasha not getting her fair shot and having Ellie continue to cheat her out of her title shot. This match here is about Sasha getting that respect and showing Ellie 'Hey you can't run forever' that's what I know."

Ellie got off the ropes as Alexa leaned up, the ref warns them to stay back. Sasha looked over at Ellie with a smile as this made Ellie stop to give her a suspicious stare.

"You beat the crap out of her on Smackdown, why is she smiling?" Alexa whispered to her.

Ellie continued to look at Sasha as she didn't even know the answer to that herself and it was starting to creep her out.

"Ellie is trying to teach Sasha to earn things and not feel you are entitled to it. That is what a champion does Byron, Ellie isn't running but she isn't gonna let Sasha have a real shot without working for it." JBL defends. "That is what this is about. Ellie goes out there and has no choice but to give it her all in every single match because all eyes are on her and she constantly has a target on her back. You have to be the way she is."

Cole had to agree. "Ellie has been known to prove all her haters wrong. Like she said earlier in her tweet 'Bring the hate and Sasha you better bring the rain'."

Sasha flipped her hair over her shoulder with a nod as she looked back to the ramp with a nod and waited while her music died down.

"Didn't Ellie say her haters are her motivaters and Sasha is just the hater?" Byron chuckles.

"Yes she did." JBL says amused. "You gotta love the woman. Attitude and all, Alexa and Ellie make evil look fun." The crowd continued cheering as they started chanting a certain woman's name. Sasha nods as she looked back over at Alexa and Ellie who had raised brows. "Hey Sasha may have a chance tonight. If she did indeed find somebody."

Ellie motioned for a mic, a stage hand walked over and gave her one. "Uhhh Sasha? Where's your partner?" She questions making Sasha look over at her. "They stuck in traffic? Got the nerves, figured they were signing a death wish and left you high and dry? Because you been nodding to the ramp for a good minute and no one has came out. I mean usually don't the partners come out directly after you or with you. Alexa?"

"No your right, they do." Alexa nods.

Ellie smirks. "Is it maybe because you don't have anyone? You don't have friends hun so I don't know who you got unless it's a person off the street. A fan maybe." She laughs a little. "Maybe it's time to just admit that you have no one huh?"

Sasha shook her head and smiles back at the ramp.

Alexa made a face. "Why does she keep doing that? I still don't see anyone."

"Me either." Ellie chuckles, she looked at her fake watch. "Anytime Sasha's mystery partner, anytime today."

Bayley's theme blasted in through the arena to a thunderous arena reaction.

"Oh-oh!" Byron exclaims.

"Oh yeah!" Cole shouts.

Ellie went wide eyed as she dropped the mic in shock. "Mother fu-" She mumbled.

Alexa jaw dropped. Sasha grins happily and looks back at Bayley excited.

"No way!" JBL shook his head. "No."

Bayley came out slapping fans hands as the entire arena were on their feet.

"It's Bayley!" Cole introduces. "The former NXT Champion."

Bayley backs up before raising her hands up. Her inflatable buddies flew up to a reaction from the crowd.

 _Fan tweets_

 _IT'S BAYLEY, BAYLEY IS ON BATTLEGROUND OMG! #Battleground_

 _Oh crap, Bayley came out as Sasha's partner. Let the drama begin man, lol let it begin #Battleground_

 _Ellie is freaking speechless about this one. Her own best friend is her enemies partner, oh snap! #Battleground_

 _Ellie just defended Bayley on Smackdown and now she is Sasha's partner #Battleground_

 _I am freaking out, Bayley is on Battleground, does that mean she is staying?! #Battleground_

 _Hug Life! BAYLEY is on Battleground OMG! #Battleground_

 _I want a hug, I love Bayley! #Battleground_

 _Ellie is about to be sooooo pissed #Battleground_

 _Nikki Bella tweets- Look like Alexa and Ellie are about to get it stuck to them now, go Bayley and Sasha! #Battleground_

 _Carmella tweets- That's right Bayley girl, make a statement and smack some sense into them #Battleground #Bayley &Sasha_

 _Renee Young tweets- It's Bayley! #Battleground_

"This is what I call a pick, this is a partner." Byron says. "Ellie is downright speechless!"

Ellie stomped getting in the face of the ref. "Is this some kind of joke?! Why is she out here?" She points to Bayley. "Answer me right now!"

"And her tag team partner, from San Jose California, Bayley!" JoJo says her name to a loud reaction.

Bayley walked down the ramp taking off her Hugger t-shirt.

"I hate to agree with you Byron because your never right but you are this time, this is one heck of a pick." JBL agreed with him. "But I thought Bayley and Ellie are supposed to be bestfriends? What kind of friend does this?"

"A friend in their right mind." Cole retorts. "Ellie and Alexa have done some messed up things to Sasha Banks. Maybe Bayley seen that and wants to slap some sense into her friend."

Bayley slaps a couple of fans hands and gives them hugs.

Ellie went back to the corner as she watched with a slight headshake at all of this. Bayley was supposed to be her friend but yet she was out here to team with Sasha and not her.

"Guys, Ellie, Alexa Bliss, and of course Sasha know all about Bayley." Cole said. "As we mentioned former NXT champion. In fact-"

 _'Bayley! Bayley! Bayley!'_ The crowd chanted her name all through the arena.

Bayley got on the apron with a smile as she listened to them.

Ellie glared looking at the crowd as she shook her head, her legs start to shake in anger.

"The nations capital know about Bayley, listen to this." JBL says amused.

Bayley got in the ring, she got her hands ready before showing them to the crowd to a loud reaction.

"Bayley was once part of the Four Horsewomen in NXT. Charlotte, Sasha, Becky, and Bayley." Cole reminded.

Sasha came over and points to the other side of the crowd with a smile. "What about them?"

"Let's go." Bayley nods.

Bayley and Sasha ran to that side and showed their hands to that section to a loud reaction from them.

Ellie threw a hand up. "Since when the hell are they best friends? Can somebody please tell what the hell am I missing around here?! Does no one email anymore, huh?" Her hands fells to her things.

"Ellie is really livid. Bayley of course is the best friend of Ellie but she is the partner of Sasha tonight." Cole says.

"Might wanna say ex best friend with the stare Ellie is giving her. I hate when I see those blue eyes go dark." JBL shook his head. "It's never good. Although I would be mad to if the woman who I went on a rant for is now teaming with a person I hate. Ellie stuck up for Bayley on draft center about not being drafted and she did this."

Alexa shook her head. "And that's your friend?"

Ellie blew a curly strand out from her braid out her face. "This is some b.s!" She shook her head putting her hands on her hips.

Sasha and Bayley backs up as Ellie and Alexa moved out from the corner.

"Yeah Bayley has really been the heart of the NXT women's division. There's no false pretences, no facade with Bayley." Byron speaks about her. Sasha and Bayley both point to the other side of the crowd. They both nod and show their hands to that section to a louder reaction."One of the most genuine superstars you will ever meet. Which is why some people questioned how two opposites like Ellie and her were friends."

Bayley took the streamer cuffs and threw them out of the ring.

"Byron Bayley was the 2015, female competitor of the year." Cole reminds. "And her and Sasha had the match that was voted Match of the Year from NXT Takeover Brooklyn."

Sasha went over to her, Bayley and her hooked hands into a shoulder bump hug.

"Oh hell no." Ellie marched past the ref.

Sasha and Bayley pulled away as they were quickly blindsided from behind and sent crashing outside of the ring by Alexa and Ellie.

"Oh!" Cole reacts. The crowd booed the two of them as Ellie and Alexa got out of the ring after them. "Bayley and Sasha blindsided by Ellie and Alexa Bliss! Ellie is upset, she is livid about this! She ended the celebration early for Bayley and Sasha Banks."

Alexa speared Sasha down to the floor and started unloading on her with rights.

Ellie picked up Bayley. "Are you kidding me right now Bayley? Are you-" She ran and threw Bayley into the barricade as the crowd boo's grew louder.

"You had to believe John that the Women's Champion probably feels a little betrayed by Bayley. Not only betrayed but was sick of getting upstaged by Bayley here tonight." Cole gave his take.

"You better believe it." JBL agreed. "All that excitement and momentum of this crowd getting behind Bayley. The woman who Ellie just defended last night and is supposed to be her friend, teaming with Sasha Banks. You really think Ellie shouldn't be upset?"

Ellie bent over to grab Bayley's chin. "I stick up for you and this is how you repay me huh? You came out here with that!" She points back at Sasha. "I was the one who had your back Bayley!"

Ellie smacked her hard across the face with meaning. Bayley fell down holding the side of her face.

"Ooh!" Byron winces. "This just got a whole lot deeper guys. Ellie is upset about this." Ellie ran her hands over her face with a slow head shake as she looked down at who she thought was her friend.

Alexa stood over Sasha holding her arms out to a boo from the crowd.

Ellie pulled Bayley up and threw her inside the ring as Alexa came in on the other side. Bayley stumbled up while the ref was trying to keep Ellie back. Ellie moved his arm and tacked Bayley back down to the mat and started hitting her with hard right and left strikes.

Alexa stomps away at her and gets pulled back by the ref, Ellie gets off Bayley when she saw Sasha getting up. Sasha got on the apron but was hit with a right hook to send her back down.

"Oh what a right by Ellie!" Cole exclaims. "You can see Alexa and Ellie already trying to separate the two. Sasha trying to get back involved and Ellie just knocked her off the ropes."

"Yeah Alexa and Ellie clearly see the threat of Sasha and Bayley together." Byron said.

The ref got Ellie back as he got both of them back to the other side. Bayley crawled and used the ropes to hold onto as she held her hurting back from the attack.

Ellie put her hands up in defense as a couple of strands had fallen out from her braids.

"The official Mike Chioda is trying to get things under control here." Cole says. "And get these women separated so he can officially start this match up." The ref went over to Bayley who was using the ropes to pull herself up. He was asking her if she wanted to continue making Bayley nod. Ellie glared ahead at her as she watched Bayley pull herself up to her feet and hold her mouth that was hurting from the slap. "Not quite the way Bayley wanted to kick off her WWE career here."

Bayley was now up to her feet.

"Are you sure about this?" The ref asks, Bayley nods. He walked over and got Alexa out as the bell rang.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Ellie ran and hit her with a forearm that sent Bayley stumbling out and to the other side to the corner.

"Bayley has made a career out of being underestimated and doubted and she always over come those odds. But your in there with the WWE Women's Champion right now. A woman who thought of Bayley as a friend and is now ticked off about this whole situation. Last place you wanna be is in a ring with a ticked off Ellie Brooks. I don't care how close you two are."

Sasha had finally recovered and got on the apron.

Ellie went to the corner and kicked Bayley in her stomach, she held the back of Bayley's head and started ramming her knee into her stomach repeatedly.

The ref started to get after her, Ellie hits her with on more before letting Bayley fall back in the corner.

"Sasha back on the apron as Ellie goes to work on Bayley with vicious knees." Cole calls it. Ellie looked back at Sasha as she chopped Bayley on the chest. "Ellie of course won the the WWE Diva's Championship back at Fastlane against Charlotte. Then would then retire the title it for the Women's Championship and ever since Fastlane when it comes to that tile, that woman has been undefeated."

Ellie backs up to look at Bayley, she pointed at Sasha. "That's your friend now? Did you think I would let come out here and then upstage me, are you crazy?"

Ellie slapped Bayley hard in the face to 'Oh's' from the crowd. Sasha was trying to get Bayley back into it, Ellie pointed at Sasha and did her pose to piss the Boss off. Ellie turned back and hits Bayley with a fast stinging kick to her stomach sending Bayley hunching over in the corner.

Alexa claps. "That's right El!"

Ellie turned back and went to hit Bayley with a slap again but got kicked back in the chest to send her stumbling. Bayley used this to get up on the top rope, she bounced off hitting a springboard elbow. Ellie fell back and flips over on her stomach.

The crowd cheered as Bayley went to Sasha and tags her in to a loud reaction.

"And tag, here comes the Boss!" Cole says. Ellie tried to get up but was quickly grabbed by Sasha who started hitting her right after right. "And Sasha Banks who Byron she made it clear she wants Ellie's women title."

Sasha keeps unloading and gets Ellie back in the corner, the ref comes over to tell her bring her out. He got her back but Sasha ran back and started unloading on Ellie with rights again to a loud reaction.

"Sasha is just unloading on Ellie right now!" JBL chuckles.

"Yeah after all the mind games and screwing her out of her chance once. Ellie has done everything to try and make Sasha jump through hoops when it comes to that Women's Championship." Byron says reffering to what Cole said.

Ellie pushed Sasha away to get a breather, Sasha came running back looking for double knees but was grabbed up. Sasha shook her head, Ellie turned her around and puts her on the top turnbuckle as she backed up. Ellie went to do something but was kicked back in the face.

Sasha stood up, Ellie turned around as Sasha jumped off hitting her with a flying head scissiors to send Ellie to the other side.

"Ooh! And that flying head scissors by Sasha!" Cole exclaims.

Sasha got up, she ran over and knocked Alexa Bliss off the apron and to the floor.

Ellie got up to her feet, Sasha went over to grab her but Ellie overpowered and ran her back into her corner. Sasha hovered over, Ellie went for a right but Sasha kicked her in the stomach and ducks under her hit to get out of the corner. Ellie quickly kicks her in the stomach, she grabbed Sasha and threw her down face first off the middle turnbuckle to a reaction.

"Oh!" Cole winces.

"Man." JBL shakes his head.

"Sasha face first of the middle turnbuckle." Cole said. "And just like that, Ellie is back in control."

Sasha laid back first out on the floor, the ref leaned through the ropes to check on her.

"This gives Ellie some valubale recovery time." Byron points out.

Ellie got down and rolled out of the ring.

"Forget that. All Ellie wants to do right now is beat up Sasha Banks and Bayley." JBL chuckles. "Saying you want her title is great but it has been hard to stay in control against Ellie. I don't care who you are, you make one mistake and Ellie capitalizes off it. That is what got her the title in the first place, you make a mistake and she's sees it and once that happens that's it."

The replay's showed of Sasha getting bounced face first off the turnbuckle that put her in the perdicerment she was in.

Ellie stepped on Sasha to get across.

"And there is the disrespect." Byron shook his head.

Ellie picked Sasha up by the hair and threw her back inside before jumping up on the apron and waiting. Sasha got up to her feet holding her mouth, she turns around and quickly runs to her. Ellie brung her foot up and hits her with a sharp kick to the side of her head. Sasha stumbled back, Ellie quickly springboards over the top rope hitting her with a dropkick.

"Springboard drop kick by Ellie!" Cole shouts.

Sasha rolled back from the impact, Ellie rolled through, she ran an bounced off the ropes.

"She isn't done!" JBL points out. Ellie ran ahead grabbing her head and laying Sasha out with a spinning sit-out facebuster. "What combination!"

Ellie flipped her on her back and hooked her legs.

"Champ going for the cover!" Cole says.

"One!"

"Two-" Sasha kicked out to cheers.

Ellie rolled her eyes and looks back at the ref. "Come on man! It's one, two, three!" She claps her hands.

Sasha turned and reached for Bayley who had her hand out. Ellie got up and kneeled down pressing her knee in Sasha's back, she grabbed her arm and helped her reach.

"Look Ellie has made a name for herself by getting into her competitors head. She makes it look so easy and sometimes her presence alone is enough to do that." JBL speaks. "It's hard to beat a woman like that."

"Reach for Bayley, Sasha! Come on and reach!" Ellie teases, she rested her head against Sasha's with a smirk as she looked ahead at Bayley. "Everything that's gonna happen to Bayley in the future is because of you. Remember that." Ellie slammed Sasha face first on the mat.

Ellie stood up and dragged Sasha back near her corner before picking her up and throwing her back, she brung her foot up to her neck and chokes her. Alexa held her hand out as Ellie tagged her in the match to a mixed reaction.

"Ellie now tagging in Alexa." Cole said.

Alexa got in the ring and starts stomping Sasha down, she puts her foot against her neck and adds pressure.

"Of course only Sasha and Ellie were drafted to RAW. Alexa Bliss however will be heading over to Smackdown Live and guys once that happens, who will Ellie have?" He questions. "Alexa Bliss was the only friend Ellie really had in the back so who is she gonna have now with Alexa gone. Ellie is once again gonna be alone with no back up and can she handle that again."

"Being alone got her really far before Alexa arrived." JBL reminds. "Ellie is never fully alone but even when she does that just makes her get even stronger and more dominant as a champion."

Alexa backs up and takes her foot of Sasha's neck as Sasha laid under the turnbuckle.

"Get her out of the corner Alexa." The ref warns.

"I know the rules!" Alexa yells back at him.

Ellie looked across the ring as her eyes met Bayley who gave her a sad look, this made her roll her eyes and look away from her.

Sasha tried to hold onto the ropes, Alexa grabbed her by the feet and yanked her out making Sasha hit her head. Alexa gets down and covers her.

"One!"

"Two!"

Sasha gave a strong kick out and sits up, Alexa grabbed her by her hair and slams her back down on the mat.

Alexa held onto her hair. "You are not the face of anything Sasha!" She hits her with a right.

"Ouch!" Byron winces. Alexa pulled her up and locks her hands under Sasha's chin as she pressed her knee in her back to add more injury. "Alexa is just so small but so evil. I think that's why her and Ellie get along so well."

Ellie claps at this with a smile. She points to Alexa and rest one foot on the ropes as she leaned back. "You see this? That's a future champion people, look at it!" They gave this a mixed reaction. "That is my other half!"

Alexa holds Sasha and leans up, she brung her knee down and rams it in Sasha's back repeatedly before keeping it there again.

"You gotta think that Alexa has a big advantage coming into Smackdown. She was under the wing of the WWE RAW Women's Champion which means she has learned some things and some tricks. Alexa may be the one to watch out for on Smackdown, I would not let her size fool you." JBL warns. "Like Ellie just said. That's a future champion right there."

Alexa kept her knee in Sasha's back as she swung her side to side.

"Come on Sasha!" Bayley claps and tries to get her back in it.

"Again, when did you two become friends?!" Ellie throws her hands up. "I am very curious!"

The crowd starts to clap Sasha back into this as Sasha started getting energized and slowly getting to her feet.

Ellie shakes her head slapping the turnnbuckle. "Keep her down Alexa, tag me in! Tag me in!"

Sasha got back up to her feet from the will of the crowd as Alexa was still trying to keep her chin locked. Alexa tried to keep her grip on her, Sasha grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her forward to fall on the ropes. Sasha fell under her and crawled reaching for Bayley as the crowd was cheering this on.

Alexa quickly crawled back and grabbed Sasha's foot before she could get to her.

"Sasha trying to get to her corner and make a tag to Bayley but Alexa not allowing it to happen." Cole says.

Both of them get up as Sasha was still hopping on one leg and reaching for Bayley. Alexa used both hands now to hold her back and try to drag her back to the corner. Ellie reached over the ropes with her hand out.

"Tag me in!" Ellie shouts.

Alexa tried to reach and keep Sasha in place but her arm was to short.

Sasha hops as she looks back, she gets closer and slaps Alexa hard across the face making her drop her foot. Alexa fell back holding her cheek.

"Oh!" Byron reacts.

"And Sasha with a slap!" Cole says, Byron chuckles at the slap. Sasha ran and tagged Bayley back in the match to a loud reaction. "Here comes Bayley!" Bayley got in as Alexa was getting to her feet, Alexa ran to her but was taken down again and again. Ellie continued to reach until Bayley ran over and knocked her off the apron to an even louder reaction. "Bayley knocking the champion down!"

Ellie hit the floor as she landed on her but, she smacked the floor. "Are you freaking kidding me?! What did I do?!"

"Ellie is not happy about that." Byron chuckles.

Alexa was sitting trying to get back up, Bayley hits her with a elbow to the back before running to the ropes, she bounced off hitting her with a low clothesline.

"Bayley is a very proud competitor Byron." Cole says.

"Very proud competitor." Byron agrees. "A fan since she was eleven years old." The crowd was behind Bayley who got to her feet getting pumped. "Wanted to do this for so many years and she always maintained that passion."

Alexa stumbles back in the corner, Bayley runs and shoulders her in the gut sending Alexa hunching over. Bayley rolls back and up to her feet, she hits a slow matrix with the crowd behind before she took off hitting her with a back forearm.

Alexa gets thrown out of the corner by Bayley as she fell holding the back of her head on her hands and knees.

"Yeah the quirky personality of Bayley sometimes blinds the fact that she is an incredible competitor.." JBL gives his take.

Bayley uses the corner to get up and sit on top of the rope. Ellie slid in on the other side and ran across the ring.

"Wait, wait, look at Ellie!" Cole points.

Ellie ran and used Alexa's back as lift as she jumped off her back and ran up the ropes. She hooks her legs around her and drops bringing Bayley off the top rope to a huge reaction as both of them landed on the other side of the ring.

"Wow!" Byron was shocked.

"Wow is right, did you just see that distance?!" Cole questions. "Ellie Brooks with a hurricanrana off the top rope to Bayley, she basically used Alexa's back as a step up stool."

Ellie rolled through and kicked up to her feet. "Who's the champ!" The crowd gives her a big reaction.

"Indeed she is!" JBL praises. "I need another look at that, wow!" Replays of it showed as people cheered. "Look at that. That was done beautifuly! That is why she is our Women's Champion because of moves like that."

"Ellie using Alexa as a step up stool to bring Bayley over Alexa and on the that mat." Byron recalls what happened. "That is pure leg strength guys. The leg strength that Ellie Brooks has for her size is unreal!"

"No woman back there has leg strength like her, nobody." JBL shakes his head. "That entire move was amazing." Ellie backs up as the ref was telling her to get out, she got back out on the apron. "Bayley better start remembering real quick exactly who her friend is."

Bayley held the back of her neck and looked to get up but was jumped on by Alexa who started hitting her with rights as the crowd booed.

"Ellie must have known what Bayley was about to do and was still upset about being hit off the ropes." Byron says.

"I'm sure it's a lot more reasons to why she did it but saving Alexa was one of them." JBL nods.

Alexa shoved her down on her back and covered her.

"Cover here by Alexa." Cole says.

"One!"

"Two!"

Bayley kicks out.

Alexa sits her up and starts ramming her knee into Bayley's back to a clap from Ellie.

"That's my girl, aim for that area. You got this!" Ellie nods in approval.

Sasha had pulled herself up as she was trying to will Bayley back in it. "Come on Bayls!"

"Bayls?!" Ellie made a face. "Are we serious with this? You two are not even that close, my god!" She streesed.

Alexa kept her knee in Bayley's back as she grabbed her wrist and pulls them back to add to the pain.

Sasha stomps on the apron as the crowd claps and cheers for Bayley.

"You gotta think, this is Bayley's first match on this kind of stage. The nerves and butterflies maybe flowing. I mean this isn't a normal match, your facing your best friend who didn't even know you were coming. Not to mention your in that ring with the champion, this match is a big deal and a time for Bayley to leave an impression before going back to NXT." Byron says.

Bayley started to nod and fight back up to her feet as Alexa was trying over power her but it wasn't working. Getting around, Bayley double arm dragged Alexa over her as they broke hand contact. Alexa rolled to her feet and hits Bayley with a kick to her stomach to cut off her momentum and from making the tag.

"I mean one of the difference is you got a strong bond built team in Ellie and Alexa. Then you got two great individuals and they are Sasha and Bayley who are not used to tagging together. Alexa and Ellie however have been doing this since Alexa has arrived. That comes into play a lot in a tag match." JBL replies to Byron.

Bayley fell back holding her stomach, Alexa walks over and knees her in the stomach again before whipping her to the the corner.

"Alexa whipping Bayley in the corner!" Cole says. "Even though Ellie and Bayley are supposed to be friends. Sasha and Bayley know each other very well."

"Gotta believe that tag team is built on mutal respect between Sasha and Bayley and maybe Bayley did this for a reason. Ellie didn't exaclty give her time to talk, she did just attack her." Byron defends. "I think Bayley had a real reason for coming down and maybe it has to do with Alexa and Ellie's friendship."

Bayley hits the corner hard and fell stomach first down on the mat, Alexa picks her up and hits Bayley with a right to send her back in the corner. Alexa starts to kick Bayley in the stomach, she puts her foot on her neck and keeps it there.

 _'Let's go Bayley! Let's go Bayley!'_ The arena starts to chant in between claps.

The ref counts for Alexa to get her out of the corner. Alexa backs up letting Bayley fall to her hands and knees on the mat and try to pull herself up.

Alexa grabbed Bayley by her pony tail. "You want Bayley huh?! You want-"

Bayley hooked her legs from under and rolls Alexa up as the crowd starts to get excited.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T- Alexa kicked out to a huge relief from Ellie.

Bayley reached for Sasha who had her hand out, Alexa rolled through and stomps Bayley in her back making her drop her hand.

"And Byron if you watch NXT on Wednesday nights. You know all about the heart and soul of Bayley." Cole says. Alexa picks Bayley up by her hair before slamming her back down face first. "She takes on all comers at NXT. In fact this past week she knocked off Nia Jax who has been drafted to Monday Night RAW."

Alexa shook her head down at Bayley who was trying to get up and reach for Sasha.

"You got to wonder how someone like Ellie feels about a big threat like Nia Jax being on the same brand as her." Byron says to a good point. "But again, that never say die attitude of Bayley is what have gotten her this far."

"Yeah well my sources also tell me that this is a one time thing for Bayley to be here tonight. A one time favor that was granted." JBL says crushing people's picks Bayley up and smacks her back to stumble and fall back in the corner. Bayley looked up as Alexa ran and hits her with a splash in the corner. "So don't get used to this team of Sasha or Bayley."

"Well we know Bayley has her heart set on the NXT Women's championship which is held by Asuka." Cole agreed with him. "So John does have a point." Alexa backed up, she ran as Bayley ran out of the corner and both girls hit a clothesline on the other to a loud reaction. "Oh man what a collision!"

The crowd claps as Sasha jumps getting excited with her hand out.

Ellie reached her hand out. "Come on Alexa, hurry up!"

Alexa dragged herself over to Ellie as Bayley was doing the same over to her corner to Sasha. Both girls get to their corner and tag them in to a loud reaction.

"And a tag to Sasha and the Champion!" Cole exclaims.

Sasha and Ellie got in the ring and ran to each other, Sasha starts taking Ellie down with clothsline after clotheslines. Ellie got back up but was met with a dropkick that sent her back down.

Both girls get back to their feet, Ellie went to roundhouse kick her but Sasha ducks, Ellie went for a kick to the mid section but got her leg caught by Sasha. The crowd cheers as Ellie hopped shaking her head.

Sasha shook her head. "Don't think so!"

Ellie's leg was dropped as Sasha hits her with a knee to the face that stunned her back.

"Wow!" Byron reacts.

"Yeah, what a knee." Cole agrees. "Ellie has been doing all she can to avoid Sasha but not tonight."

"The Boss is in control." Byron gets excited.

Sasha looks around as the crowd cheers, Ellie stumbled back and fell back in the corner holding the side of her face. Sasha ran to her, Ellie bought both feet up to stop her but was thrown off when Sasha grabbed them.

"Nah, uh!" Sasha threw her legs to the side and punched her down between the ropes.

"Ellie isn't avoiding she is making Sasha earn, there is a big difference. When your champion you are supposed to put a lot in front of your competitor." JBL defends.

Sasha jumps hitting Ellie with the double hard knees to the midsection.

"Oh Sasha with the knees to the midsection of Ellie!" Cole reacts. Ellie fell and rolled on her back as Sasha got down and covered her. "Is it enough to put her away?"

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie pushed her away. "Get off of me!"

"Oh and almost had her at two and a half, a kick out with fustration by Ellie." Cole points out.

Sasha got to her feet, Ellie winced laying on her stomach as she was still feeling the double knees.

"Come on El!" Alexa held her hand out for her.

Sasha got out of the ring on the apron and climbed up to the top rope.

"Ellie is supposed to be hard to beat and get better with each match, she outsmarts her opponents. That is how you keep a title and that is how she is keeping hers." JBL says.

Alexa went around and ran across the apron to stop Sasha but got kicked in the face, she fell off the apron and to the floor.

Ellie got to her feet as Sasha jumped off for a cross body but was caught in a roll through.

"Sasha looking for a cross body but got caught!" Byron says. Ellie rolls though with Sasha. "And that is the strength of Ellie, look at that!"

Ellie swung Sasha hitting a swinging Le Reniera backbreaker.

"And a vicious swinging back breaker by Ellie!" Cole exclaims.

Sasha dropped to the mat, Ellie covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Sasha gave a strong kick out.

"Kickout by Sasha!" Cole calls it.

Ellie used the ropes to pull herself up and give herself a break. Sasha got up an behind Ellie, she jumped on her looking for the Banks Statement but Ellie held onto the ropes and bucked her off.

Sasha rolled through, Ellie turned around and ran hitting her with the Shinning Wizard.

"And Ellie with the double knees to the face!" Byron shouts.

"Right on the button, that could be it!" JBL says.

Ellie laid over an out cold Sasha and hooks her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Bayley jumped in breaking up the pin at the last second to a loud reaction.

"Three and no Bayley breaks up the pin!" Cole calls the match. "Just right before the three. Bayley saves Sasha!"

"How close was that?" Byron chuckles in dis belief.

"Very and if I was Sasha I would thank Bayley cause that could have just been over." JBL said.

Ellie sat up looking back wide eyed at Bayley who stood up to her feet. The crowd cheers for the two of them as Ellie looked at her with a seething glare.

"Aw man." Cole saw this. "Ellie is not happy."

"Are you serious?!" Ellie shouts at her. "You don't even belong out here! How dare you embarrass me like this!" She stepped over Sasha.

Bayley shook her head. "I did this for a reason Ellie."

"Bull crap!" Ellie shouts as she smacks her across the face.

"Oh man what a slap!" JBL reacts. "I think friendship is flying out the window."

Bayley held her cheek before shoving Ellie back on the mat to a loud rection.

"And Bayley isn't gonna take it!" Cole repsonds. Alexa ran in and blinsided Bayley from the side. "Oh! And Alexa Bliss attacking Bayley."

Alexa picks her up and throws her out of the ring, Ellie gets up to her feet. Bayley gets up as Alexa was getting out, she grabbed the foot of Alexa from under her. Alexa hits the apron face first before falling to the floor to a reaction fromt he crowd.

"Alexa's whole face hit that apron." JBL winced. "Just went face first."

Ellie grabs Sasha up and hooks her arms under her stomach to flip her over for the Black Out.

"Ellie looking to put Sasha away here." Cole says. Sasha got free and rolled her up, Ellie rolled through as Sasha rolled with her and got behind to hook in the Banks Statement to a loud reaction. "Banks Statement, Bank Statement on Ellie! The champ is in trouble!"

Alexa got up and saw this, she grabbed Ellie's leg and yanked her over and pulls her legs from out of the ring.

"Careful how you pull her Alexa, Ellie is fragile." JBL jokes. Alexa managed to pull her out as Sasha had to break the hold and let her go. Ellie leaned back on the apron. "Alexa doing her job, looking out for Ellie."

Bayley ran and slid through the bottom corner hitting Alexa with a boot to the face.

"And Bayley doing hers!" Cole retorts. Bayley slides through, she turns around into a spinning back fist from Ellie. "Spinning back fist by Ellie!"

"Almost knocked Bayley's head off, good grief." Byron says with a chuckle.

Bayley and Alexa laid out on the floor, Sasha was starting to stir in the ring. Ellie slid inside of the ring and watches her carefully.

"Again the two legal women are still Sasha and Ellie." Cole reminds.

Ellie walked over and grabs Sasha by her hair with a head shake. "You are never gonna win against me do you understand me huh? Not a day in your life can you beat me when it counts." She slaps the top of her head.

"This is the moment and match Sasha has been asking for." JBL reminds.

Sasha quickly got loose much to Ellie's shock, Sasha got behind her again.

"Sasha is going for it again!" Byron points out.

She hits the backstabber. "There's the backstabber." Cole exclaims, Sasha rolled it through into a tight hold Bank Statement in the center of the ring as the crowd got to their feet cheering and freaking out all around the area. "And here's the Bank Statement and Ellie's got nowhere to go!"

"Center of the ring!" Byron says.

Ellie holds her hand up reaching as she was completely stuck and couldn't go anywhere. Sasha had it locked in to the point that Ellie couldn't even roll it back into a pin counter.

"Ellie is reaching, she is reaching but she has nowhere to go! Alexa is down, there is nobody else around!" Cole was getting excited. "What is Ellie going to do? Sasha's got it locked in there is nowhere for Ellie to move or go. What is the Champ gonna do?" Ellie tried reaching. "Ellie is fighting, she is trying to stay alive, trying to stay in it!"

Ellie gives in and starts tapping as the ref called for the bell, Sasha's theme hit to a loud pop from the crowd.

"She did it!" Byron shouts.

"Sasha taps out the Champ!" Cole agreed. "Sasha has did it."

The ref comes back, Sasha held it a little longer before letting her go.

"Here are your winners by submission, Bayley and Sasha Banks!" JoJo announces.

Bayley got in the ring excited as Sasha stood up, Bayley held her as Sasha dropped to her knees with high emotions from finally tapping out Ellie.

"You did it." Bayley says holding her, she pats her back. "You did it."

They stood back up as the ref got between them, he raised their hands up to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Incredible moment for Bayley but Sasha has just tapped out the never submitted Ellie Brooks." Cole announced. "Ellie has finally tapped out to someone in a match and that person is Sasha Banks. Sasha has made the WWE Women's Champion tap out to her tonight and has showed us all that Ellie can be beaten."

The ref lets go of their hands as he walks over to check on Bayley who was holding her shoulder.

"You can see the emotion on the face of Sasha. Having tapped out the Women's Champion and getting one step closer to that ultimate goal." Byron says. "After everything that Ellie has been putting Sasha through. All the mind games, sneak attacks and just overall disrespect. Sasha finally sticks it to her tonight, congratulations Sasha!"

Bayley walked over to Sasha.

Ellie held her title close to her chest as Alexa held her up and backs up the ramp.

"An incredible one night favor from Bayley may have just gotten Sasha a championship match." JBL said. "I can't believe it but Sasha indeed has made Ellie Brooks tap out."

The replays and higlights of the match showed.

Bayley and Sasha looks up the ramp at them.

"I know Sasha has just been picturing the day where that Banks Statement is locked in but it is for the Women's Championship." Byron nods. "Sasha is coming for you Ellie and this time. It's gonna be all her by herself and no Alexa because this is the last night that they will be together. Ellie is alone and Sasha is on a roll."

Sasha made the gesture around her waist. "I'm coming for it babe!" She points to Elie. "It's gonna be mine."

Ellie fell back making Alexa drop to her knees to hold her, she held her head head with a head shake. "Not happening..." Her upset and sad look stayed on the ring.

Bayley held up Sasha's arm in victory in front of Ellie before over to the crowd.

Ellie got up holding her stomach as the two of them backs up.

"Incredible debut tonight as Sasha and Bayley pick up the victory at Battleground." Cole praises. "What a match. I think Ellie might need a hug after this."

Sasha holds her arms out a bit, Bayley was shocked to see this but smiled held her arms out wide. People cheered this on, Sasha makes a face as she shy's a way taking a deep breath.

"Come on, you can do it." Bayley edges her on with a laugh.

Sasha smiled holding her arms back out, both of them edged closer before hugging to a loud reaction.

"Ah." Byron was happy to see it.

"I was wondering when we were gonna see a hug!" Cole chuckles.

Ellie watched this with a glare as she starts to turn around.

"Hug life!" Byron says happy. "I love it. Good moment between these two."

Sasha and Bayley continued to hug as they celebrated their win.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Now that was a match and it was about time Sasha stuck it to Ellie, congratulations to the Boss #Battleground_

 _Ellie looks so jealous and I love it, Bayley has a new bestfriend and it's Sasha #Battleground_

 _Hug Life is alive, I'm sad Bayley isn't staying but I'm glad she came for Sasha #Battleground_

 _Ellie and Alexa have offcially been knocked off that pedal stool #Battleground_

 _Once Alexa goes Ellie will be all alone again and Sasha is coming for that title and this time nobody is gonna be able to help #Battleground_

 _No Alexa means new champion #Battleground_

 _One win against her doesn't mean much if it isn't for the title #Battleground_

 _Ellie won the title by herself before so what makes people think she can't keep it, don't forget who Ellie is #Battleground_

 _I'm happy for Sasha but do not count Ellie out, not a good idea #Battleground_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, leave a review and stay tuned for the next one coming tonight!**


	132. Cethlenn Is Ellie, Battleground Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews if you left them for the last chapter. I hope people are enjoying Battlegrond so far and who was happy to see Hug Life? I know I sure was but enough of my talk, onto the story.**

* * *

 _ **Backstage, 'On screen'**_

Alexa shook her head as she was shown rubbing her neck to a mixed reaction. "Man that hurts." She looked to her left. "Your neck hurts to?"

The camera showed Ellie to a louder reaction, she rolled her neck with an eye roll. "No it's fine."

"Ellie look, I'm sorry." Alexa aplogizes.

This made the champion raise her brow and step back to look at her crazy. "I messed up and didn't see Bayley coming. You hit her back for me and got distracted and it was because of me. So this loss was on me."

"No, no it wasn't." Ellie shook her head. "It was on me and I will own up to that. I slipped up and underestimated that liitle-" She took a deep sigh. "Nevermind but this lost was not your fault."

"Nope." Ellie shook her head. "In fact you taught me something."

"I did." Alexa looks at her crazy as the crowd laughed at her reaction.

Ellie smiled. "You sure did and do you know what that is?"

"No." Alexa shook her head.

Ellie hits her with a right hook to the side of the face to a loud reaction from the crowd. Alexa fell back on the floor wide eyed holding her jaw in shock as the impact was heard.

Walking over to her, Ellie stoops down in front of her with a sigh. "I know your looking at me like I have went absolutely crazy right? Well don't" She shook her head. "Because where the hell is your back bone? You think I called you up from NXT because you apologize to people? No I called you up because you do not give a crap and speak your mind when you feel like it. If I wanted a 'Yes Ellie' person in my corner I would get Eva Marie or somebody." The crowd oohed and cheers at this. "You do realize you are going to Smackdown Live alone? And I will be damned if you will go there, and embarrass me. I got embarrassed once tonight and it will not happen again. So I need you to shape it up doll face and act like you want a title and just be very lucky I didn't hit you hard enough to break your jaw. And the next time I see you Alexa you better be running things down there or we are gonna have a serious issue." Ellie pats the top of her head with a smile. "I still love you Blissy but there comes a time when every sister needs to be knocked in the face because I expect so much better. Not only that but I'm not with emotional goodbye's, I still got your back but you also need to show that you don't need me to do that. Be yourself down there and don't let anybody push you around or make you feel like you are below them." Ellie stood up to her feet as Alexa looked up at her. "Good luck on Smackdown Live sista, I wish you luck." She waved walking off. "And if you need me you know my number but only use it when needed!"

Alexa felt her lip before looking back off in the direction Ellie went off in. "That bitch is really mental." She shakes her head making the crowd laugh. Alexa scoffs shaking her head as she looked down and replayed Ellie's words again. This made her smirk and look back off in her direction. "But she isn't wrong though."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alexa facial expression are so on point #Battleground_

 _Ellie is mental but she is right, Alexa Bliss is not the type to apologize #Battleground_

 _It takes a real sister to punch you in the face #Battleground_

 _Alexa said 'The bitch is mental' that's it for me #Battleground_

 _Ellie wasn't turning on Alexa but simply giving her advice. They are both going to be alone again and have to go back trusting no one #Battleground_

 _They are still the best female team if you ask me #Battleground_

 _Now that's real love, lol #Battleground_

 _Ellie tweets- Alexa Bliss is the most important person to me and I wasn't gonna have her apologize to me. The girl has good things ahead for her and will be champion very soon, just watch #IllMissHer #MyWickedSister #LoveNeverLost_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie had took her hair out of it's braids as it took a wavy look and draped over her shoulders. She held her belt on her shoulders as she scratched her head.

"Damn that still hurts. I really hope that isn't a lump." Ellie grumbled, she stopped in mid scratch when saw somebody approach her. "Oh you got a whole lot of nerve. What the hell do you want huh? What?"

Bayley walked over carefully with ice on her shoulder. "Hey, is your head okay?" She points to it with a sad look.

Ellie looks behind her before back at Bayley before pointing a finger in her chest. "I know you aren't asking me that? You were one of the two hitting me in my head so you should know that answer. Now what do you want and why are you in my face? You got your friend Ms Hug Life."

Bayley shook her head. "I respect Sasha and she is a good friend Ellie but she isn't my best friend."

"I sure would like to know who is then because I singed my resign papers when you came out there to be her partner." Ellie points in the direction of the ring, Bayley sighs looking down. "You didn't come out there for me, you came out there and you embarrassed me in front of millions of people. And it is taking everything in me to not knock right upside your damn head for it Bayley."

"Ellie you don't even know why I did it." Bayley says trying to get her to calm down. "I had my reaons."

"Your had your reasons huh?" Ellie hold her belt as she nods her head. "I don't see it. I don't see how you have any reason to do what you just did. After everything Sasha has done to you, said to you and after all the times she embarrassed you Bayley. I was the one giving you pep talks hun and the one helping you keep that confidence. You called my phone to talk remember? You didn't call Sasha's, I knew you before I even came to WWE."

Bayley nods. "You did."

"Who kept you motivated when you had the leg injury huh? Me, but guess who didn't and instead was making fun of you? Sasha Banks." Ellie says. "Out of everybody back here I have had your back the most. I took time out my schedule to come down to NXT and help you against Nia and Eva. Give you tips about Asuka and not only that but I risked my job laying into Eva about how she was drafted before you. I'm a lot of things Bayley but what I have never done is turned my back or embarrassed you. So no, I don't see what reason you had."

Bayley took in everything with a sigh. "I know your mad-"

"Oh no." Ellie fake laughs. "Mad ain't even the way to describe it." The smile dropped. "So give it to me, what was your reason? I wanna hear the excuse got for me, come on."

"You changed." Bayley simply said.

Ellie brows furrowed. "No I-"

"Yes, yes you did." Bayley points. "Ellie you use to be humble and happy. Well you frown half the time but that kinda counts as happy for you." Ellie thought about it before giving it a 'Well, yeah' shrug off. "You frowning means your happy sometimes. But my point is what your were doing to Sasha wasn't right."

"So what!" Ellie threw a hand up. "Karma's a bitch and she had it coming after everything she did to you. I'm sorry but I am not you Bayley I beat people up then ask questions. It works for me."

"But that shouldn't work for you El." Bayley points out. "You don't have to be that person. You're better then that to be the person Sasha use to be. Being the person you were is what got that title off of Charlotte in the first place."

"I'm sorry wait, the person Sasha used to be?" Ellie makes a confused face. "That girl only cares about herself and she used you tonight. Sasha uses people and tries to hide it with fake friendship. I don't do that, I just use you and let it be known I am. But my point is Sasha has not changed and I for one saw that tonight. Those tears wasn't getting by me, you can buy those over the counter now."

"She has changed because I have seen you change." Bayley points at her. "You were like that before but then you started seeing the bigger picture. But with being down here and then getting close with Alexa, you turned back into that person and I didn't like it. I personally don't like Alexa for turning you back into this person so I had my problems with her. So yes I teamed with Sasha but that was only to teach you a lesson and knock some sense into you." Ellie rolled her eyes with a scoff. "I know your mad at me for being out there with Sasha but she is a person I respect and one of my friends now to. But you are still my best friend Ellie, I didn't turn my back on you. I would never do that to you." Bayley slaps her arm with a slight smile. "Alexa around you just isn't good and I want to see the Ellie I saw before WrestleMania. That's the Ellie that everybody loves, not this one." Ellie sighed looking to the sky with a headshake. "I know your gonna hate me for a while and I'm okay with that only if you know I did this because I was looking out for you. I care about you so I wasn't gonna let somebody like Alexa mess up you coming so far Ellie. I swear to you that is the only reason I did this and it was my time to come up for one match since I didn't get drafted."

"I-" Ellie closed her eyes biting her words. "I don't hate you Bayley, alright." Bayley looked up at her. "I'm just upset because you teamed with 'it' named Sasha." She grits out with a forced smile. "But your right. I have been a little evil and maybe I haven't really given Sasha a fair shot but I still don't like the bimbo and I never will."

"Not asking you to like her." Bayley puts her hands up in defense. "I just want you to cut her some slack and fight her like you did when you went after Charlotte." Ellie raises a brow when she caught that part, Bayley caught this look and shook her head. "No Ellie. The second time, not the first."

"Right, right." Ellie nods. "Because the first time I conned Charlotte something terrible. But hey when you watch old matches of Eddie Guerrero on the WWE Network. The lie, steal, and cheat thing kinda rubs off on you in the right way." Bayley shakes her head with a chuckle and takes the ice off her shoulder, she rest it on the back of Ellie's head. Ellie reached up taking it and kept it there. "Thanks, the crap was starting to throb again."

"Your welcome." Bayley nods taking her hand down, she gives her an uneasy look. "So are you still mad?"

"Oh I'm definitely still mad." Ellie nodded, she scoffed. "Are you kidding me? That was a crazy question to ask. Your my friend and you came out with that thing, I'm pissed." Bayley gives a shocked open smile expression as she points to Ellie. Ellie looks her up and down with a crazy look. "The hell is wrong with your face Bayley? It's creeping me out."

"You were jealous." Bayley nods pointing.

"Oh now you have just lost your mind." Ellie scoffs shaking her head. "I was not jealous."

Bayley continued smiling. "Yes, yes."

"No." Ellie shook her head.

"Yes."

"What are you Daniel Bryan now?" Ellie asks. "I was not jealous. I was upset and that's all I'm admitting to be."

"I'll take it." Bayley giggles, she plays with her nails looking down before back at Ellie. "But are we still best friends? And can you promise to just treat people more fair down here and go back to being my Ellie that I know."

"Yeah fine." Ellie took the ice down, she saw Bayley looking at her and rolled her eyes with a groan. "And yes I'm still your friend."

Bayley smiles. "See and I do want to thank you for doing what you did on Smackdown for me. I can always count on you to speak up and even though I'm not drafted now. I will be one day and then we can finally have our dream match right?" Ellie chuckled and nodded in agreement. "And when I do come I can finally start working on beating you and getting my hands on that."

Ellie smile dropped into a frown when she said this, it quickly went back up into a fake smile. "Mhm, right. Because who doesn't love a friendly rivalry?"

Bayley held her arms out. "One time since this is goodbye for a while." Ellie rolled her eyes but gave her a hug, Bayley smiles. "Your always gonna be my number one friend back here Ellie, I promise."

"I promise to and boy do I keep my promises." Ellie smile turned into a smirk as she pats Bayley back. "I keep every single one of them..."

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

AJ was backstage in his locker room. A knock at the door made him stand up and get to his feet with his Club vest in hand.

"Come on in." AJ calls out, he looks ahead and chuckles. "There she is."

Ellie walked into view with a smile and her title to a loud reaction.

Her outfit changed as she was out of her ring gear and just wore her leather jacket, a pair of jeans and a black crop top. All of her hair was still out from earlier.

"There's my Phenomenal brother." Ellie hugged him.

AJ pats her back. "Hey and sorry about your loss out there. Bayley debuting was pretty fun to see even if it was against you but I saw you two made up on the WWE Network."

"Yeah we did, can't stay mad at the hugging freak forever. And every now and then the champ takes a lost but it wasn't for my belt so I'm cool." Ellie waved it off. "But I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about you. Leader of Smackdown." She pats his chest.

"They need a new face to run the place." AJ held his arms out. "I mean Smackdown is gonna be big change but I'm gonna do alright."

Ellie nods. "I know you are. Which is why I came to say congratulations and I wish you luck over there. It is gonna be hard not seeing you back here though." She shrugs. "Kinda played that big brother and dad role for me. So where am I possibly gonna find a bond like we got back here?"

"Uhh, you won't." AJ shakes his head.

The crowd laughs, Ellie smirks at him.

"I'm gonna miss you AJ." Ellie puts a hand in her jean pocket. "Nobody back here comes to close to the impact you made on me and you know I don't just mean the ring. I mean in my life period, since I met you back in Chicago when you went against my brother and I was that teenager sitting front row." AJ smiles as he moved her hair out her face for her. "Stop that." Ellie slaps his hand. "I'm trying to show emotion and you know I'm not good at it. So don't make this harder."

"I told you about hiding your face behind your hair." AJ points.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Shutup."

AJ chuckles. "But I know what you mean. That little kid I saw still has that same look in her eyes when it comes to wrestling and being champion, not a damn thing changed about you. It would take days to talk about all the crazy memories we got, wars we fought in, got in, and some of them were with each other."

"I do remember that." Ellie smirks, she makes a face. "Still sorry about the bat to a certain area."

"I had my kids, it's fine." AJ nodded, people in the crowd laughs. "Still you taught me a lot about myself when I met you and even when we reconnected when you got older to. Not only that but you're the only girl in the universe that I can tell my wife I'm staying the night with and not end up divorced or almost murdered." The crowd and Ellie laughs at him. AJ shakes his head as he gives her a look. "You gonna be alright without me kid?"

"No but I won't tell you that." Ellie shrugs. "I still got Gallows and Anderson down here so I'm not really alone. But with Bayley going back and Alexa going to Smackdown with you. I don't know." Ellie shakes her head. "It's just gonna be a hard thing to get used to. But if you ever need any help for anything down there you better call me. I won't hesitate to slap mitches and bitc-"

"I get it, I get it." AJ stops her with a nervous chuckle. The crowd laughed at him as Ellie gave a shrug. "But I know and the same goes for you. I never thought I say this but don't go to long without being Ellie Quinn."

"I won't but if I do then I will break a rule and still invade Smackdown." Ellie waves it off. "Not a soul controls me, you know that. I'm a creator and a controller."

"Oh I know." AJ nods putting on his vest, he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Well El, I guess this is a goodbye huh?"

"Nah." Ellie shakes her head. "Don't say goodbye to me. It's see you later."

"See you Ellie." AJ repeated

Ellie smiles. "See yah."

AJ chuckles and pulls her into a warm hug as the crowd cheers and claps for them. Ellie rested her head against him with a forced smile as a couple of tears fell out and down her cheeks.

"I love you AJ." Ellie sucked up the rest of her tears.

"I love you to kid." AJ pats her back and hugs her tighter with a slight rock. "Don't worry, your still my only phenomenal little sister."

"I better be." Ellie smiles, she wiped the rest of her tears and continued hugging him.

 _Fan tweets_

 _No, no, WWE will not have me crying in here. How ya'll gonna break up my favorite boy and girl team #Battleground_

 _Dang you Seth, Ellie could have went to Smackdown Live with AJ man. They better let Ellie invade Smackdown a couple of times or go Ellie Quinn #Battleground_

 _I don't care how much you don't like Ellie, you got to love her bond with AJ Styles #Battleground_

 _The brother and sister bond that AJ and Ellie have is not replaceable, I love those two together. Nothing but magic in that ring, just like in Japan and TNA #Battleground_

 _To believe their bond is like that in real life is very possible because no words between them look forced. They mean those words and you can tell they are really gonna miss each other #Battleground_

 _I love those two as a team and I am gonna miss seeing AJ scolding her like a dad, lol #Battleground_

 _I'm crying and I don't care, why do they have to get split #Battleground_

 _REAL TEARS, Ellie is really gonna miss AJ. Aww #Battleground_

 _I want a bond with someone like Ellie and AJ, it's just to cute #Battleground_

 _Ellie tweets- I won't be far but you better believe if AJStylesOrg calls, somebody is getting slapped. My only dad/brother figure in and out WWE. He really is my bestfriend #SmackdownIsAJ #GoodLuck!_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Mick Foley and Stephanie were backstage talking until Seth walked into view getting a loud reaction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Seth says. "Hello."

"Hello." Stephanie says as excited as they turned to face him.

"Guys this is the most biggest night of RAW. Maybe the biggest history of the night in my career." Seth says. "I mean we are talking about Bayley coming and just sticking it to the wicked witches with Sasha Banks." Mick nods as Stephanie smiles. "I mean come on, that's huge."

"And Rusev and were talking about RAW." Stephanie says.

"And it is big because you have a chance tonight at Battleground to bring the WWE Championship back home to where it belongs. To Monday Night RAW." Mick gives a thumb up.

Seth agreed with a slow nod.

Stephanie agrees. "That's right and you-"

"Excuse me, excuse me." Ellie walked into view.

"Hey, hey, you can just barge in here." Seth says.

"Seth, shutup." Ellie waved him off to crowd laughter. "I have a problem."

"Is it your attitude or your face?" Seth retorts.

The crowd oohed as Ellie looked at him wide eyed. "You wanna go there. I will slap that logo off your chest you keep talking." Seth looked at her wide eyed as the crowd cheered. "Now forget him because I have a big issue here. I'm still on RAW and not that I don't mind being on there because Steph I like you. It's these two I don't like." She motioned between Mick and Seth. "It was this one here who called Sasha the face of RAW for the women."

"Well granted Ellie." Mick starts to say. "She made you tap out tonight."

"Yeah, Ellie." Seth says.

"At least I still have a title around me, where's yours?" Ellie asks Seth who frowned, she looked at Mick. "How about you? No? Exactly because you both suck now back to me. I still feel robbed and except something to be done about it." She points to Seth. "Not only that but I am this close to calling the police."

"The police." Stephanie eyes widened.

Seth was looking at her crazy. "Call the police, for what?"

"I'm calling them to file a report for attempted murder, wait can you do that?" Ellie looks to her side making the crowd laugh as she made a confused face. She waved it off. "I think you can but whatever. I am gonna file a report for attempted murder because you tried to freaking kill me on Smackdown you bastard."

Mick and Stephanie went eide eyed and looked to Seth.

Seth put a hand over his chest and scoffs in disbelief. "Me? I did not try to kill you, I told you the table was a mistake Ellie. I didn't think you were gonna go that far and hit it."

"Ah-ha!" Ellie points. "You admitted to it, I need a tape of tonight's show. He just admitted to pushing me off on purpose, they heard it and the crowd heard it. If this was a courtroom your ass would be so guilty!"

"Look that didn't come out right, do not give her anything." Seth points to Mick and Stephanie. "Look the only one that needs the cops called on them is you. Your the one barging in here out of control and upset for nothing."

Ellie eyes widened. "For nothing? No, I'm upset because you made a business decision about me without me!" Ellie stressed. "You gave Stephanie that bright idea when all I wanted was to be far away from you. But now I am stuck, I'm stuck looking at a face I want to pour gasoline and acid on so bad." Her chest heaved in and out.

Seth and Ellie glare at each other.

Stephanie eyes widened. "Ouch and wow." The crowd laughs, Stephanie motions a hand for her to calm down. "Just relax Ellie, okay? Now I will get to you in a minute but Seth was here first."

"Age before beauty." Ellie threw her hands up. "Go and tend to the baby of WWE first because all he does is cry like one."

Seth points. "You keep it up."

"Shutup." Ellie snaps.

"Look Seth, you have a chance to prove why we picked you and Ellie as our number ones in the overall draft pick." Stephanie explains.

"I-I don't have to prove anything Mick." Seth scoffs with a smile. "I should never have to prove anything. My track record speaks for itself. I'm the greatest superstar of my generation."

"Good lord." Ellie shook her head at him in disbelief.

"I'm, I'm like Lebron James, Tom Brady, and Chanting Tatum all into one." Seth claps.

Ellie looked at him crazy as the crowd laughed at her expression.

"Well I'm glad to see that your loss to Dean Ambrose on Smackdown Live has not affected your confidense." Mick says.

Seth looked off when he said this as he had to take a minute, he thinks about it with a smile and looks back at them. "Affected my confidence?" Seth laughs. "Excuse me, have we met?" He extends his hand to Mick who shook it. "Seth Rollins. I have no reason to not be confident because Smackdown was all on her." Ellie's jaw dropped as she lowered her title from her shoulders. "If I wasn't to worried about her trying to get revenge then I would have stayed focused. Me worrying about her got me distracted but that will not happen again."

"Worrying about m-you are so full of crap man." Ellie says. "You wouldn't have to worry about any of that if you hadn't made a choice for me and not only that you made me hit my skull on the announce table. I was this close to internal bleeding and a concussion so if that is you worrying about me then stop worrying about me. Your the reason I feel the way I do and why I remember-" Ellie stopped shaking her head. "Forget that part. Your butt lost because Dean had your number and pinned you."

"Because-of-you." Seth retorts.

"You are so-ughh!" Ellie gripped at her hair. "Seth as soon as I find a country that killing you is legal in I am taking you there." The crowd laughs.

"Okay easy you two." Mick says. "You guys are supposed to be a couple, remember? Our two first picks are not supposed to be at each other's throats."

"Screw that, he is to full of himself just like back when I first met him and I'm sick of it. You made a huge decision of my life without me." Ellie glared at him with a point. "I'm gonna get you back."

"I made it for you Ellie because it was a good call. When you see why you will thank me but now I will let you make all the threats you want until you get over it." Seth rolls his eyes. "Listen tonight isn't about her attitude."

"Kiss my attitude." Ellie nods.

Stephanie and Mick snaps their taken back expression to her as the crowd laughed.

Seth ignored her. "Again, it isn't about her, or her disgusting friend Dean Ambrose. Or even Roman Reigns come back or Dean Ambrose defending a title. It's about me." He states. "It's about me and me taking back the title that I never lost."

"He lost last night." Ellie brows furrowed together confused, people laughed at her.

"Roman Reigns, he's a wild animal. This past Friday at a Live Event, he showed up and attacked me for no good reason." Seth argues.

"I saw that yeah." Stephanie nods.

"You talked about the man for weeks, I would knock the hell out of you to." Ellie mumbled.

"What?" Seth questions.

"I didn't say anything." Ellie sighs.

Seth looks back at them. "And well you know Dean Ambrose, you know how crazy he is at all times."

"He's happy he went to Smackdown." Mick says.

The three of them laughed about it. Ellie rolled her eyes resting a hand on her hip with a headshake.

"Yeah he's happy he went to Smackdown live. Can you believe that?" Seth asks. "Look bottom line is I'm gonna wipe the floor with these chumps tonight. And when I do and I take the WWE Championship and bring it back to RAW. The entire world and Ellie is gonna sing my praise." Ellie eyes widened as she looked at him from the side like he totally lost his mind. "Their gonna build statues, they are gonna be worshipping the ground I walk on." Stephanie and Mick started to look at him crazy. "And you know what, tonight is gonna be so great. I feel like in nine months or so, there is gonna be a boom of babies! Named Rollins." Seth laughs slapping his chest as he walked off.

Stephanie was lost for words along with Mick who shook his head.

"Y-You know what really scares me." Ellie says getting their attention. "While there are insane people in padded cells. He still roams free." The crowd laughs loudly at this as some people cheered. Ellie shook her head just completely blown. "I don't have time for him anymore. Because that is ridiculous and I don't know who he thinks is singing him praise because I don't sing."

"Well Ellie, aren't you going out there with him tonight?" Stephanie asks her.

Ellie gave her a look. "Your joking right? Did Seth come out there with me tonight? Does Seth ever come out there when I need him? No right, but everyone expects Ellie to go out there and stand in his corner and I'm about sick of it. He made that huge decision without me and everyone thinks I'm gonna sweep that under the rug? Nah, as far as I see it Ellie and Seth Rollins are no longer a pair. He's already acting like that cocky guy again and he hasn't got the title back and if that is the Seth he's going back to being. I don't wanna be around him at all, I'm done with it and him. He hasn't listened to a word I said and thinks everything that he did up until now is okay and that's not cool to me. I already told him that being his girlfriend was never a good idea. Nobody is gonna keep talking to me that way either. Mr. Architect is on his own forever at this point until he learns his lesson."

Ellie walked off as the crowd reacts.

Mick sighs. "So much for Team Rollie, Steph."

"Can't really blame her, a boom of babies named Rollins?" Stephanie questions.

Mick shook his head. "Can't blame me Steph, your the one that drafted him."

"I know." Stephanie made a face. "But they just looked great for each other but even I predicted when they first me that they are gonna kill each other. Seth already tried it."

Mick shakes his head. "Not condoning what he did but Ellie did kind of overreact with that. We all know she probably was gonna try and cost him that title."

"You don't know Ellie, Mick. I do." Stephanie taps a finger in her chest.

"No I know her very well and I know who her brother is to." Mick said as this got a loud reaction. "You need to keep your eyes on that one."

Stephanie gives a slight laugh. "No Mick I don't, you and everyone else do." Mick gives her a look for the way she said it. "I mean you are the General Manager right? Dealing with people like Ellie is in the job description."

Mick nodded. "Yeah, your right."

"You alright?" Stephanie raises a brow with a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Mick shook it off, he knew Stephanie better then that and she did have a point. "But your right and I am gonna do what I know Shane and Daniel can't and that's make sure Ellie stays in control. Along with the rest of RAW."

Stephanie pats his shoulder. "I know you can."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie and Seth are funny as hell when they are arguing #Battleground_

 _That segment had me laughing and feeling sad, don't give up on Seth, Ellie. He still cares #Battleground_

 _I died of laughter when she said she was calling the police on him #Battleground_

 _Ellie has finally had it with him, I wish Seth luck. You are on her list and that girl never forgets #Battleground_

 _She does have a point, Seth hasn't changed at all and is acting like the same guy from back in 2015 #Battleground_

 _2015 Ellie and Seth Rollins has returned, they are hilarious #Battleground_

 _I did not like the way Stephanie just said that to Mick. That woman is up to something Mick, don't trust her #Battleground_

 _Ellie is finally fed up and she is gonna get Rollins back #Battleground_

 _A boom of babies named Rollins, I'm done with Seth Rollins until his match tonight #Battleground_

 _Ellie tweets- I can't be around someone who does the things that he does. WWERollins is on his own and I wanna see how far he gets #GoodLuckYouJerk_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Ellie had her title sitting on the couch next to her as she watched the TV with a headshake. Dean Ambrose had still ended up winning the match but she had to admit that Seth did have it until Roman got involved.

"Dean so should have kicked him harder." Ellie sat up, she muted it as she leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees with a sigh and looked around.

Her mind went back to earlier as she thought about her last match with Alexa and her last time seeing AJ again. Bayley went back down to NXT and Alexa was now on Smackdown which means she didn't have any friends anymore in the back. AJ leaving was a big pill to take and even though she had Gallows and Anderson they still wouldn't fill that void of AJ being gone. Everything for the past couple of days had been confusing and loosing the people she was close to hurt a lot and Seth didn't even pretend to care.

Ellie's phone went off making her look over at it and pick it up off the table. It was an old picture AJ had sent her with the two of them and Alexa. Her tears came out making her smile and save it to her phone before putting it back down. She sucked up her tears and used a hand to push her hair back.

"Guess I am alone again." Ellie scoffs shaking her head. "Right back where I started, at least I know more then I did before."

"Alone?" Finn questioned walking in camera view. Ellie eyes widened as she slowly looked up to see him standing across from her with one his shirts and pair of jeans. She didn't even hear him come in the locker room. "Now I thought I taught ya back in Japan that you're never alone. Especially not you El." He saw her expression and smiled raising a brow. "Why are you looking at me like ya seen a ghost from the past?" Ellie quickly got up from the couch, he was caught off guard when she ran over and hugged him. "Whoa." He stumbles a bit but was able to hold her. "Okay, so I guess your happy to see me. I was gonna see you on RAW but I decided to just stop in and check on you." Finn hugged her back with a slight rock. "I don't know if Bayley being here made you a hugger or what. Is that it?"

"I'm sorry." Ellie eyes watered up more as she kept her arms around his neck. "I am so sorry."

Finn brows furrowed together. "Sorry? What are ya sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, back in Japan." Ellie voice cracked. "Just like on Smackdown, I remember it." Finn body tensed up as his joking smile had dropped. "That tag team match that we had together. I had that bad fall off the apron and I hit my head on that monitor. I was fine but I forgot some things, a lot of important things." She pulled back from him and used her hands to wipe her face. "All those things you kept saying and hints you kept throwing, they finally make sense." Ellie shrugs with a slight smile. "Cethlenn isn't just a nickname, she's me. The me I lost and forgot back in Japan because of that. I couldn't control her because she's me and she was trying to help me remember who I was." Ellie shook her head as all Finn could do was stare at her. "I really sound crazy but it's true. Cethlenn isn't like Ellie Quinn she isn't a personality she is Ellie Brooks." She looked up at him with a headshake as more tears fell out making a pain hit his chest. "I remember everything, I remember it all and I am so sorry Finn. I am so sorry I couldn't look at you the same way you looked at me for two years. You had to walk around and pretend I was only half of what I was to you and it was because I forgot. All those crazy moments we had, every memory just came back out of nowhere and-"

Finn pulled her back in a tight hug as heard everything he needed to. He closed his eyes and listened to her cry as he gently rubbed her back. The tense feeling in his body had left as it was just replaced with excitement as he was happy to finally hear her say it.

"It took you long enough." Finn jokes as he opened his eyes back up with a light smile.

Ellie kept her arm around his neck as the other one came up to the back of his head.

"Why didn't you ever tell me we were married?" Ellie questions with hurt. "For two years Finn. That's a long time."

Finn pulled back with a headshake. "Even if I did, it wouldn't have made sense to you. None of it would, why do you think I told you back on NXT that all I was waiting for. I was waiting for Ellie Brooks to see me the way I know Cethlenn would. Like I told you before, I don't have a favorite personality of yours, it's always just been you."

"But you had to-"

"Walk around as a friend? Yeah it hurt, hurt a lot." Finn looked down, he smirked with a nod as he gave her a look. "But it paid off in the end didn't it." He rests his hand on the side of her cheek making her put her hand over his. "See, the other Ellie have never just did that. You still let me touch you like this and you never knew why, this was why." He showed off the black wedding band. "All those gut feelings were trying to tell you something. Spacing out when you look at me, all of it leads back to this ring." Ellie looked at his hand with hurt as she dropped her other one to touch the band on his other hand. The dried up tears had turned back into real ones as she cried and held his hand. Finn shook his head with a smile as it was hard to see her cry but he expected it. "Still a cry baby."

"Be quiet, I am not." Ellie used the back of her hand to stop them.

Finn chuckled and took his hand back to take a step closer and wipe her tears away, he lifted her chin up. "Come on." Ellie sniffled and looked at him. "I was never gonna forget you and just let you go. But taking a step back for a while was something I had to do. It took forever but hearing what you just said made up for a lot of that. You didn't forget about me to a point so it made it just feel like a nightmare."

"That's exactly what it feels like." Ellie shook her head. "I just really whish you would have said something. Hints don't always help."

"You are a little slow." Finn nodded, Ellie stopped to give him a glare. He smiled and gave a slight laugh as he kissed her forehead. "There's that glare." He hugged her tightly allowing Ellie to rest her head on his chest and hug his torso. "I couldn't tell you I love you in that way if you still didn't remember now could I?"

Ellie smiled shaking her head. "Enough with the emotions it's making me sick."

"Says to the girl who was just crying?" Finn retorts, Ellie giggled giving a slap to his back. His smile dropped a little as he buried his face in the crook of her neck against her hair. "I missed you."

Ellie closed her eyes hugging him back as a pain of hurt hit her stomach. Everything about them finally made sense to her now and why Finn was always protective or over protective. There was so much hurt as she remembered he had to see her around other guys and pretend like it didn't affect him. It shocked her that the person she shared a special bond and marriage with was her own best friend and now she understood why. The lonely feeling she had and was feeling, it was gone and it was because of Finn.

A huge secret that she never knew for two years had finally revealed itself and for some reason she felt like a weight was gone.

"I missed you too." Ellie pulled away with a smile. "I guess I'm not alone." She shook her head looking down still shocked as she lets out a deep breath. "So, I'm really married to you?"

"I don't know anymore. The last time you acted like you were to good to be married to me. I think I want a divorce." Finn says.

Ellie's jaw dropped, he gave her a serious stare before smiling. She grinned slapping his arm. "Stop doing that."

Finn grabs her arms before she could hit him again and pulled her back to be against his chest. Ellie locked her arms around his waist and looks up.

He ran his hand through her hair. "You really make it feel like you never forgot about me."

"I'm sorry I did." Ellie smile dropped into a sad look. "I know this is gonna take a while but-"

"It's fine." Finn nodded, he smiles. "I waited two years. I can't wait a couple months for you to completely act like your old self which I don't think people are ready for. But there is just one problem."

Ellie brows furrowed together. "What?"

"Your forgetting about someone." Finn points to the TV.

Ellie dropped her arms to turn around as she saw Seth walking back up the ramp from loosing his match. Her heart felt like it stopped as she looked down to the floor shocked.

"Seth." Ellie looks back at Finn before taking a deep breath as she wiped her stained tears. "Okay. Now we got a big problem..."

"No we don't." Finn turned her around to look at him. "I did two years but I'm not gonna sit here and do anymore now that you know, especially not for a guy like him. I have watched everything he has done and heard things he said that you didn't and it's not happening."

"I-I already left him but I kinda didn't at the same time. I just need to figure out how to say something and tell him. He isn't the best but he has a heart." Ellie takes her arm back. "Somewhere."

"Uh, huh." Finn nods.

Ellie sighs. "Telling someone you're leaving because you just found out your married is not exactly a great bombshell after they lost their big match. I will say something but I just need time to say something, okay? I have to figure out a better way."

Finn gave her a look. "You care about him?"

Ellie thinks about it for a while before smiling a bit. "Strangely I do, he's just so arrogant and stupid sometimes. But even with that he doesn't deserve this so just give me time. Please?" Finn sighs. "All of this is new to me right now, remember? He may not have been doing so well when it came to me but I don't have to become an ass like him. I care about people's feelings."

Finn chuckled. "For now, it will go away soon but..." He looks down at her pleading eyes before giving a slow eye roll. "you do have a point. So alright." He gives her a look when she touched his face. "I'm gonna say no to you one of these days."

Ellie shakes her head with a giggle. "No your not." She hugs him with a squeeze as he puts an arm around her. "Thank you, for never leaving me."

Finn kissed the top of her head. "Same here." He rest his head against hers with a smile. "Welcome back Cethlenn..."

* * *

 **That's the end of Battleground and there you have it! Ellie said goodbye to Alexa in a very weird but still Ellie caring way and of course she had one more goodbye to do. Also Ellie forgives Bayley that easy, huh? Okay. But I don't think Ellie will hesitate if AJ calls her down to Smackdown Live, the only question is which Ellie is he gonna call. Also Ellie has had enough with Rollins and Mick thinks he can keep Monday Night RAW and Ellie in control. And of course the last part, the Ellie Brooks you seen wasn't the full Ellie Brooks and turns out it was all because of one bad accident that replayed itself on Smackdown except in a different way. Remember Sami warned Seth in chapter 110, and told him the Ellie he knows isn't the one that was there now, this is what he meant. Ellie remembers Finn and remembers that important day but only one problem stands, Seth and everyone else doesn't know...yet. But let's be honest how long can you keep that a secret now, especially since she is starting to act different when it comes to Finn. You thought she was a handful before lol, I haven't shown you guys nothing yet. Ellie/Cethlenn has come together and the first RAW is coming but what drama will it bring. Let me know what you think about Battleground and I will see you all soon!**


	133. Don't Start Poking The Bear Seth

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review on the last chapters. I haven't gotten so many chapters out so fast like that in a while. I do sure hope people enjoyed them and judging by the reviews I got, I think I did pretty damn good with the Battleground PPV. I got a PM with somebody saying it was like watching the whole PPV over again and now when they watch it again they can't picture it without Ellie, lol. I do enjoy that and glad this helps people take a break from reality and just use your imagination. The story has always been my source of fun and making other people happy with my writing and what better way to do it then with WWE. I know people can't wait until Bayley officially comes to RAW, then of course there is Auska, not to mention Bray Wyatt and Finn Balor and Sister Abagail might be real?! Now I am looking forward to that Finn Balor & Cethlenn vs Bray Wyatt and Sister Abagail. Talk about dream match right? But that's just a thought. Anyway to answer a couple of questions, Ellie's hair is still the same...for now. Also Ellie has been champion for 155 days so far. I know people want to see Ellie and Nia Jax as a team and you might one day, I don't know. But right now Ellie doesn't need any help and she isn't a heel so it won't make sense for Nia to help her. Trust me, everything happens when the time is right and we still have a lot left before we get that far. Not only that but I am freaking out about The Shield teaming back up, I hope it's for good but it will probably just be a one time thing, but I hope not. Well enough of me talking, thanks for a lot of love but onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Pharya sat in catering with Colby, Mercedes, Cessaro and Braun Strowman.

"You know I don't care what anybody says. I love crocs." Mercedes nods at her phone, she shows it to Braun. "Tell me I couldn't rock these?"

Braun gives it a good look before nodding. "I think anyone can pull of crocs."

Mercedes smiles. "Thank you." She snaps her head to Pharya and sticks her tongue out. "Told you."

"Whatever, I'm not putting any holey shoed piece of evil on my foot." Pharya shakes her head.

Cessaro chuckles and looks to Colby. "What did she call it?"

Colby shook his head. "Don't ask her to repeat it."

"Hush." Pharya slaps the top of his hat. Colby playfully glared as he adjusted his hat with meaning. "But I am just happy that we got our guy Braun over here. You know out of all the Wyatt brothers, you are my favorite."

Colby threw his hand up. "Here she goes."

Mercedes and Cessaro laugh at his reaction.

Braun chuckled. "Thank you, Pharya."

"Forget his outburst, Colby is just jealous. Do you know Braun held me up with his arm? Just his arm, I literally sat on his arm and he was able to hold me up, that's strength man." Pharya nods. "Freakish strength."

"I can do that." Colby says.

Pharya fake laughs and pats the side of his cheek. "No you can't babe, no you can't." Colby glared at her. "But your still cute so it makes up for it."

"One of these days." Colby points. "I'm deleting your Game of Thrones on recording. All of them."

Pharya gasps wide eyed. "You can't do that."

"Watch." Colby nods.

"Do it and I'll dye your hair pink and chop it all off. You will be rocking a Jamie Lee-Curtis short cut, I swear to god. Don't you tempt me." Pharya threatens with a finger.

Colby went wide eyed and put his hands up in defense. "My bad, I'm sorry." Pharya nodded and lowers her finger.

"Wow." Cessaro shakes his head amused.

"You guys are cute." Mercedes chuckles.

"You gotta respect the Game of Thrones." Braun nods.

Pharya reaches over the table and fives him. "Exactly! See Braun gets it."

"You want her Braun?" Colby jerks his head to Pharya. "I won't even give you a price. You just can't give her back." Braun laughs at him along with Cessaro.

Pharya sat back in her chair and looks over at Colby. "You can not give me up." She pouts.

Colby flicks her cheek. "Quit the puppy dog eyes, I wouldn't do that." Pharya smiled hugging him, Colby hugged her back with a chuckle. "Please don't cut off my hair."

"Okay." Pharya laughs, she sits up. "So you guys ready for the first RAW?"

"Oh I'm ready." Cessaro nods.

Mercedes smirks. "Born ready."

Braun agreed. "It's a big night."

Pharya smiled, she frowned thinking. "I miss Allen!" Her head fell on the table.

Cessaro pats her back. "There, there."

"Wow, that went left." Mercedes looks to Colby.

"It happens at random times. I just got use to it." Colby waved it off. "It just comes and goes."

"Why is your head on the table like that?" Joe ( Roman Reigns ) questions her as he approached the table.

Cessaro gives him a nod. "There he is."

"Sup man." Braun nodded to him.

Joe gives his friends a smile. "What's going on guys."

"The big dog is back." Mercedes smiles. "About time."

Pharya popped her up when she heard his voice. "Joe's back!" She turned around and hugged his torso as he was next to her chair.

"He came back last night." Colby was confused. "You saw him, twice."

"I barley saw him, eat your carrots." Pharya pushed his plate to him.

Joe chuckles putting his arms around her. "I missed you to Pharya."

Pharya looks up. "Something's different. You cut your hair a little?"

Mercedes looks him over. "More facial hair?"

Joe points over at her. "She's got it and it was the hair thing to."

"I knew it." Pharya pulls back and moves her hair to the side.

Cessaro was about to say something until three german shepherds walked over with something in their mouths.

Everybody at the table except Pharya looked at them wide eyed as the dogs walked over and sat around Pharya. Colby scooted back a little afraid as all three of them were huge and they just sat around her like nothing was going on.

"So, Cessaro what were you saying?" Pharya asks looking at him.

"Uhhh." Cessaro points.

"Pharya." Joe continues staring at the dogs. "You got some visitors."

"Hmm?" Pharya looked back. "Oh yeah, I know."

Colby points to one. "What is in their mouths?" One of them growled from his finger being to close, he quickly withdrew it back.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that again. He isn't as friendly when he has something in her mouth." Pharya dismisses.

Mercedes gets a good look. "Wait? Is that the New Day's outfits for tonight?"

Pharya shrugs. "Maybe."

"You got the dogs to steal their clothes?" Braun chuckles.

"Yup." Pharya smiles. "They should be getting out of the shower in a minute."

"Wouldn't they just get clothes out their suitcases?" Joe questions.

Pharya lifts the table cloth up. "These suitcases?"

All of them look under to see New Days' luggage under the table.

Colby looked at her with a slow headshake. "Your an evil little person."

Pharya shrugs with a smile. "A gift. You don't mess with my hair, even if it did work out and I decided to keep it like this anyway. That isn't my point."

Cessaro shakes his head. "The bigger question is who dogs are they and how did you get them?"

"Thank you Cessaro." Colby says to him. "You heard Swiss Superman, how'd you get them? Did you rob the police of their canines?"

"What? No!" Pharya looks at him. "I got a lot of tattoos but I'm not a delinquent. My cousin who lives down here in Pittsburgh has a dog training camp. These three siblings in the back of me are the top grads and been the heart of the place for ten years." Pharya looks to her left at one of them. "Isn't that right Deadshot? Isn't that right?" He wagged his tail at her, she point to the floor. "Ceis." He dropped the clothes and goes to her side as she starts petting him with a giggle. "That's my good boy, that's my good boy."

"Deadshot?" Braun questions.

Colby lowers his hands. "Oh you gotta be joking."

"Hey I am not the only Gotham lover in my family man. But this right here is Deadshot, the one behind me is Diablo and the one next to Colby is Joker." Pharya introduces them. "My cousin had them since they were abandoned in some old trash. They were only little puppies at the time and Joker there was injured pretty bad but these two stayed with him and covered him up the best they could. My cousin found them on her run, took them to the vet, got them well and she was able to keep them so she did. They are kind of what helped her open up her own dog training and day care center. She taught them everything they know but that's only because they are smart boy's."

"Awww." Mercedes smiles. "Brothers to the end huh? That's cute, are they friendly?"

"Sure, as long as you don't say their attack word." Pharya continued petting Deadshot, she looks at the other two with a smile. "Diablo, Joker, ceis." They both drop the clothes in their mouths to everybdy's surprise. "My cousin uses made up commands which makes it not so easy for anyone to use them badly. Joker, Diablo, g-g."

Joker went around the table to Mercedes with a wag.

"Aww he is nice." Mercedes pats him. "Your are so big to, look at you." She chuckled when he lifts up and puts his paws on her lap to get closer. "Aww."

Diablo went over by Braun and Cessaro who welcomed and patted him which made him happy as he took a seat.

Joe bends down to pet up Deadshot.

Colby shakes his head. "I can not believe this. But that is kinda cool."

"I got some cool family." Pharya smiled at him. "She isn't the dog whisperer for nothing."

Colby smiled, he leaned forward to look at the dog at her side that was being petted by Joe. "I knew you had a thing for animals but this is crazy. How come you never got a dog?"

Pharya shrugged. "Just never did, I'm never home to really take care of one. Especially not now since I have the title so it wouldn't really be any point. Would I love one? Of course but I want to be home to take care of them to and until that can happen, I'll just be petless. I would probably get a Husky or Lab if I do."

Colby kept his look on the dogs with some thought. "That so huh."

"Pharya!" Xavier shouts.

"Where is Pharya?" Kofi calls out. "Where is the sister of straight edge, where she at?"

"Pharya!" Big E points her out.

Mercedes jaw dropped as she looked up. "Wow. Just, oh wow."

Cessaro took his shades off. "That is something you just can't unsee."

Colby shielded his eyes. "Guys. We are at catering."

Joe turned his head. "Now I wish I was still gone."

Braun shook his heads. "Children could be back here guys, come on."

Pharya just starts cracking up at the sight.

New Day were all wearing rainbow feathered silk robes made for women. The sleeves of the robes had feathers along with the collar part. A couple of people in catering started laughing when the caught glimpses of this and took pictures. Pharya snapped a picture of them together on her phone.

"That is so my next Christmas card for Phil." Pharya laughs, she shook her head. "Whew, but no this is seriously funny. I'm just glad I got the sizes right but Kofi I think you may have on the one for Woods." Her head tilts along with Joe and Colby as all three of them nodded making faces. "Yeah, that's definitely the one for Woods."

"Oh you think this is funny?" Xavier puts his hands on his hips.

Colby shook his head with a frown. "Don-Don't do that."

Pharya cracks up all over again as the guys at the table and Mercedes couldn't help it anymore and joined in.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Kofi nods. "You got your little prank back. Hahaha, real funny. Now gives us our clothes back. I don't like this breeze." Saying that only made Pharya laugh harder.

Joker whined when he stared at them and used his paw to cover his eyes.

"Your scaring the dogs in those things." Mercedes chuckles.

"Dogs?" Big E looks at them. "I told you I heard bell tags and it smelled like a dog in there. Why do you have dogs?"

"New Day." Pharya pats Deadshots back. "Meet my cousins babies. Deadshot, Diablo and Joker. They stole your clothes for me."

"Wait, wait, if they stole that. Then who took our suitcases?" Xavier asks.

"Anderson and Gallows." Pharya smirks. "They are sneaky at it's best."

Devitt walks over as he was talking to Kevin Owens but both men stopped wide eyed when they saw New Day in the robes. The two of them stared at them, they both slowly turn their heads to look over at Pharya.

Pharya did a double take. "Don't automatically look at me!" She laughs.

Chris Jericho walked pass smiling with his plate but stopped seeing the New Day. The three of them look to the left wide eyed when Chris smile dropped into a sick frown. Chris looked at the dogs and the outfits on the floor before back at the New Day. He looked over at Pharya who was fighting back her laugh.

"Pharya?" Chris looks to Colby for answers.

Colby nodded. "Pretty much."

Chris nodded and walked off.

"Wow." Kevin shook his head with an amused grin. "You guys starting New Day lingerie now huh?" Devitt snorts a laugh.

"No, no, no!" Xavier shook his head.

"It is not what you think, she did it." Big E points.

"All her!" Kofi agreed.

"I see." Kevin looks down at the dogs. "Nice dogs though."

"Thank you." Pharya smiled.

"Excuse me." Xavier holds his hand up getting all their attention. "Pharya you win this round, revenge is coming but we would like our clothes back. The show is gonna start and I'm feeling this real uncomfortable breeze."

Pharya picks up their outfits and hands them over to them. "Here you go. You can come back and get your suitcases from under the table."

Devitt sighs with a headshake. "Phar."

"What?" Pharya laughs. "It's not like I said their attack word and had the dogs chase them like that."

Big E raised a brow. "What's the word?" Pharya motions him over, she whispers in his ear. Big E pulls back with a laugh as he shook his head. "Not even. There is no way that is an attack word."

"Not it really is." Pharys tries to tell him.

"I don't think so." Big E wags his finger. "No dog would listen to that."

"Listen to what?" Colby asks.

"Red-bottoms." Big E says the word.

All the dogs snapped their attentions to them with growls making everybody go wide eyed. They barked at New Day and took off towards them, all three of them ran away screaming with the dogs running after them.

Pharya leans back in her chair in laughter.

Everybody looks back at her crazy.

"Pharya shouldn't you go get them?" Mercedes points.

"No." Pharya shakes her head. "That's not the attack word. It's just the tackle word, all their gonna do is tackle and lay down on them."

They looked back in the direction when they heard screaming. All three members of New Day ran with the dogs barking and chasing behind them.

"I really hope that was a girl screaming." Braun shook his head.

"Are you sure they are okay Phar?" Joe asks.

Colby watches them run. "Man they can really run in those robes. The feathers are getting in the way though, but are you sure Pharya? The dogs look pretty serious."

Pharya rolled her eyes taking her phone out her pocket when it rang. "Look it's my cousin now." She answered it. "Hey G, I know you here for the dogs. Quick question what's their real attack word?..." Pharya asks with a laugh, she slowly stops laughing and quickly drops the phone to run off. "Boys heel! Heel! No more red bottoms, Joker get off the end of Kofi's robe!"

Colby shake his head as the table laughed.

Joe points at him. "She's all yours."

"I-I know." Colby sighs.

Cessaro gets up. "I gotta see the rest of this, you guys coming?"

"I could use another laugh." Braun follows him.

Joe takes his leave with Mercedes as they wanted to see to.

Kevin pulls out his phone and starts recording. "I gotta get this on tape for my son." He walked off. "Wait up!"

Devitt shook his head. "Never a dull moment back here already and on my birthday at that."

Colby scoffed. "You ain't seen nothing yet." He folded his arms across his chest. "You nervous for tonight?"

Devitt rested his hands on the back of the empty chair. "I mean yeah but who isn't? The first RAW since the draft, it's a big night."

Colby nodded as he gets up. "That's true. Well look-"

"Look Colby you don't have to make small talk with me." Devitt stops him. "I already know I'm your last favorite person and your still mines."

"That is very true." Colby agreed. "But I'm also willing to start over and kill the tension back here between us. The two of us not on the same page back here is gonna hurt out there and I don't want that. Pharya will think we are both doing it and being childish and next thing you know we are both on her list. I don't want that and I know you don't, you care about her right?"

Devitt makes a face. "Of course I do."

Colby offers his hand. "Prove it."

Devitt looks down at his hand, he smiles before giving it a shake. "Alright. I still don't really like you or trust you."

"The feeling is a hundred percent mutual." Colby takes his hand back. "See you out there." He walked off to go catch up with Pharya and everybody.

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

The commentary team for RAW, Michael Cole, Cory Graves, and Byron Saxton had introduced the show. They had thier new commentary table that was over looking the ring from up top. Cole had sent things to the ring.

Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley were in the ring with his music playing, it slowly started to die down.

Mick had a clipboard in hand along with his mic. "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night RAW." The crowd cheers giving claps. "Because we are in a new era for WWE. I believe that the first episode of the new era of Monday Night RAW begins tonight. Right here, in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania." They all cheered loudly as Stephanie raised the mic. "Now what I like to do right now is introduce all of you to the entire roster of Monday Night RAW."

The new theme song of RAW plays as the superstars started making their way out on the stage.

"And these are the individuals who were selected in the brand extension draft last Tuesday night on Smackdown Live." Cole says. Seth Rollins walked out by himself without Ellie as she was nowhere to bee seen but the rest of the women were. "They are the number one picks for Monday Night RAW. There is one half of the number one pick, Seth Rollins also of course Ellie Brooks who I don't see out here yet. The number three pick of course Charlotte."

All of them gathered on the stage.

"I can't tell you how much excitement is in that RAW locker room. Knowing the opportunity that is at hand starting tonight." Byron explains.

"Corey Graves you are here thanks to opportunity." Cole reminds.

"I couldn't be more excited." Corey agreed. "This is a dream come true. I'm so happy to be sitting here for the new era and the new beginning for Monday Night RAW."

Once everybody had gathered on the stage the music had died down.

Stephanie whispers to Mick. "Is it just me, or do you not see our Women's Champion?"

"I was just about to ask you about that." Mick replies, he looks back on the stage and raised the mic. "Okay, before we get started. Has anyone seen Ellie Brooks? RAW Women's Champion?" Everybody on stage had looked next to them confused. "Seth?"

Seth put his hands up in defense. "I haven't seen crazy since Battleground." The camera caught his words.

Ellie's theme hit throwing everybody off. The crowd got off their seats excited as people could slowly tell that Pittsburg was huge Ellie fans.

"I guess she doesn't believe in entering with everybody." Byron jokes. Ellie walked out from the back with her title around her waist to a loud reaction.

Her hair was out in curls as she wore her normal red and black ring gear and attire but with a blood red leather vest along with black leather gloves.

Seth moved when Ellie came to stand between him and Chris Jericho. Ellie folded her arms across her chest with an annoyed look as she frowned. Her music started to die down.

Mick nods. "Ellie thanks for joining us but when we request everyone out here at the same time, we expect you to come out with everyone. There is no special treatment on RAW, okay?"

Ellie motioned a hand, a stage hand gave her a mic. "Let me make this very clear, okay? The only reason I'm out here is because they threatened to fire me if I didn't come listen to you." The crowd oohed as Mick gave her a disappointed look. "There is special treatment because I don't see any other female out here with this belt. I don't want to walk out here or even be on the same stage with them but I was forced to be out here. So Mick, just talk and make it quick. You can't walk fast Mr. Legend so the least you could do is talk faster." She lets the mic fall out her hand to a loud mixed reaction.

"Ha!" Chris laughed with a point, he holds up a hand for her to five him. Ellie turns giving him a taken back look before rolling her eyes and high fiving him as the crowd laughs at the interaction.

"Ellie." Stephanie says her name in a stern tone. "Get that attitude of yours together really quick or you will be talking with me later and I will help you get it together." Ellie glared ahead with a scoff. "This is a legend standing in this ring and you will show him some respect, right now." The crowd cheers as a lot of superstars on stage agreed. "You may be the Women's Champion but we are your bosses and you will not stand up there and continue to disrespect him. Learn your place right now Ellie Brooks."

The crowd cheers in agreement as a couple of superstars clapped along with Sasha.

Mick nodded. "Thank you Steph." He says over the cheers.

Ellie just laughs and folds her arms across her chest as she wasn't fazed at all.

"Would you act right before you mess things up for me." Seth whispers to her. "Your making us look bad."

"No that's just your face." Ellie retorts. Seth looked at her wide eyed, Ellie smirks and looks back ahead. "Now shh. Your GM is talking." She points.

Mick spoke back up. "Now as General Manager of Monday Night RAW. I will be working hand and hand with each and every superstar on that stage to bring you the most thrilling. The most physical, the most action packed episode of RAW. And I'm gonna do it each and every week." The crowd cheers.

Ellie put two fingers on her temple with a groan. "Someone kill me."

"Or him." Chris shrugs. Ellie snorts a laugh putting her head down, Chris chuckled giving a nod. "Do you see his clipboard?"

"I know it's basically like him saying 'look at me, look at me, I have a clipboard' wow." Ellie does a jazz hand.

"That's it, that's exactly what he's doing." Chris agreed with a nod.

Seth caught this and nudged her. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Ellie shushed him.

"So rude." Chris shook his head at Seth.

Ellie looks at him. "Isn't he though?"

Stephanie starts to talk. "And Mick Foley will absolutely have full authority to do just that. However let's talk about what happened last night at Battleground in the Triple Threat main event. For the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Seth lost." Ellie shrugged. "Case closed." Seth glared turning his head to look at her, Ellie caught his glare and took a step to the side. "She brought it up."

"It was Roman Reigns who lost it for all of us." Stephanie says, the crowd starts to boo him. "That's right. Now the World Champion is on Smackdown Live, my brothers show. It was Seth Rollins who was our number one draft pick, he had it in the bag before you screwed it up for all of us Roman." Seth sighs shaking his head as he ran his hands over his face. "And as far as I'm concerned. Your not a good guy, your not a bad guy, your just...a loser." The crowd agreed to this. "In 1,209 episodes of RAW, there has always been a Heavyweight Champion. The WWE Universe demands a WWE Heavyweight Champion on RAW, the world demands it. And by god that's exactly what their gonna get."

"And this is how it's gonna happen, after much deliberation. Stephanie and I have decided that tonight's episode, the first episode of the new era of Monday Night RAW will feature two Fatal Four Way matches." Mick says, the crowd cheers. "With the winners of those two matches facing each other in singles competition for the main event of Monday Night RAW."

Stephanie nods. "And the winner of that main event match here tonight will go on to face our number one draft pick. Seth Rollins at SummerSlam for the brand new WWE title."

The crowd gives a mixed reaction.

Seth claps for this with a wide grin as he laughed and pulled Ellie in a side hug. Ellie eyes widened as she looked up at him with a frown.

"It's just to easy!" Seth slaps his chest and plucks his shirt.

"God." Ellie rolled her eyes and slapped his hand off her shoulder.

"What's your problem?" Seth questioned.

"Maybe it's you touching her, did you think about that?" Chris asks with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you touching me."

Ellie smiles. "He gets it."

Seth glared at him. "You stay out of this and over there Jericho." He smiles and gives himself a pat to his chest. "Your talking to the future champ buddy, remember that." Seth does one of his laugh and claps for himself. "Coming here was the best decision I ever made for us, you see that?"

Ellie shook her head at him as she pinched the bridge of her nose and folded her arms.

Mick nods to the crowd who was still showing their emotions about the announcement. "And because this brand new championship title is for all of you out there in the WWE Universe. Stephanie and I have decided to call that championship title, the WWE Universal Championship." People gave this a small reaction as the superstars on stage were alright with it. The camera caught Ellie rasing a brow over her pinched nose. "I will announce the eight competitors. When I do gentlemen please step forward. We'll begin with, Sami Zayn." His name got a loud reaction.

Sami stepped forward excited.

Ellie clapped with a smile. "Yay Sami!"

"Stop that." Seth says.

"Bite me." Ellie continues to clap.

"Sheamus." Mick calls out. The crowd booed as Sheamus took a step forward. "Chris Jericho." His name got a mixed reaction, Chris points at Seth as he stepped forward. Seth looked at him crazy as Ellie just shook her head with a giggle. Chris walks and stand next to Sheamus. "Cessaro." Another loud reaction came as Cessaro walks pass eyeing Roman and went to stand next to Sami. "Roman Reigns."

The crowd heavily booed making Ellie give a face.

"Pittsburg is clearly not fans." Ellie says.

"Not at all." Seth looked around shocked at all of the boo's.

Mick nods and looks at his list. "The United States Champion, Rusev." The crowd booed him but Lana happily clapped for him. Rusev stepped forward speaking in language with a yell, Ellie and Seth looked at him crazy. "Kevin Owens." The crowd agreed with this choice. "And the eigth slot goes to." Mick looks at Stephanie who smiles and gives a nod. "Our first draft pick from NXT..." Ellie looked up wide eyed as the crowd cheers. "Finn Balor!" His name got a huge reaction.

Finn stepped forward, Seth moved back when Finn came past him to take his place up front. You could mostly hear the girls in the crowd screaming from seeing him. The crowd starts chanting his name as Finn looked around with a nod, he fixs his leather collar and looks over his shoulder. Ellie smiled, she looks away with a headshake to avoid grinning.

Seth caught this interaction and took a step back with a suspicious stare as he looked at both Finn and Ellie shocked.

 _'Finn! Finn!'_ The crowd starts chanting his name around the arena. _'Finn Balor! Ellie Brooks! Finn Balor! Ellie Brooks!'_ Mick had to lower the mic as the crowd was drowning them out.

"This crowd is big Finn and Ellie fans tonight." Corey chuckles.

Finn kept his look on Ellie, he nodded and looked back ahead. Ellie finally looked to the side to see Seth giving her a weird gaze and looked away from him.

Stephanie nods. "And of equal importance. The WWE Women's Champion has remained on RAW, therefore, Ellie Brooks." Her name got a good reaction. "Smart mouth and all. Will you please step forward."

Ellie smiled walking up to come in between Chris and Finn, she waved a hand as she twirled a strand of her hair. "Hey peeps." She stood in front with the rest of the men.

"Ellie you were apart of an unbelievably exciting tag team team match last night but you did lose that match." Mick reminds her. Ellie smile dropped as she glared ahead at the ring at him. "When you tapped out in the match, you lost to Sasha Banks. But Sasha Banks also did lose to Charlotte on Smackdown Live." The crowd cheers when Sasha and Charlotte was mentioned. Ellie looks back before snapping her head back towards the ring with a raised brow. "So you will be defending that WWE Women's Championship tonight, in this very ring." Sasha was showed with a slight smile. Charlotte who was standing next to Dana Brooke had slowly started to smirk. "Your opponents will be The Boss, Sasha Banks and Charlotte Flair."

The crowd gives a loud reaction. Sasha grins excited as she claps with a nod. Dana claps for a grinning Charlotte.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ellie stomps throwing a fit "You gotta be joking me, she wins one match! I even beat Charlotte last week! What kind of dictation is going on around here huh?"

"I get you are thrown off by this news and it's something you have to take in. But Ellie I have watched what you put that young woman Sasha through and it is time she gets her shot. Not only that but Charlotte beat Sasha so to avoid any confusion they both will be in that match." Ellie shook her head at him. "There is no Alexa Bliss here to save you and with your track record your not really that liked in the locker room. So it will be you alone against Sasha and Charlotte, may the best woman win tonight." Mick nods.

"May the best wo-" Ellie scoffs shaking her head. "I'm out of here! I don't have to listen to this, move!" She marches in the back as people quickly got out of her way. "Bayley won her that match! Sasha didn't win jack and Charlotte just sucks!"

Stephanie shook her head. "Well Ellie still has a title match wether she is excited about it or not. I think she is eicted though."

Mick agrees. "So do I."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie is funny when she is spazzing #RAW_

 _Did you hear that crowd for Finn and Ellie, I'm here for it man! #RAW_

 _Ellie was so blushing and Seth caught the entire thing, ooohhh #RAW_

 _Finn looking back at Ellie like that, sheesh. The guy is driving fan girls crazy already lol #RAW_

 _I don't know who I like her with more, Finn or Seth. She looks great with both #RAW_

 _Triple Threat match for the Women's Championship! #RAW_

 _Ellie vs Sasha vs Charlotte tonight! Oh yeah! #RAW_

 _The Boss has it in the bag, no Alexa, all Ellie #RAW_

 _Tonight is gonna be crazy, I can feel it #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Dictation and jealousy, Mick is doing a bad job already #HorribleGM_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie shook her head with her arms crossed as she was shown on the phone talking. "I know but I can't put up with this. Like have you see him? Foley is this close, I'm telling you. I don't know what else you want me to do here. A triple threat match? Like come on." The person on the phone talked to her. "I know but I-" Ellie rolled her eyes with a groan, she does a double take when she saw somebody coming. "Not to cut you short but I gotta call you back." Ellie hangs up the phone. "What?"

Seth Rollins came into view to a loud reaction, he folded his arms across his chest. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you?" Ellie smiles, it dropped into a frown. "Hell no."

"I'm serious." Seth rolled his eyes.

"So was I." Ellie nodded to laughs from the crowd.

Seth sighs. "How do you know Balor?"

"Excuse me?" Ellie gave him a look.

"How do you know Finn Balor?" Seth asks again. "Crowds don't chant for no reason." He noticed her hands weren't taped anymore but she just wore black gloves tonight. "Since when do you do that?"

"Do what?" Ellie raised a brow.

"Your whole hand is covered." Seth points out.

Ellie's look changed as she puts her right hand behind her back. "I just like it like this. But I know Finn from back in Japan and I told you that already but knowing you, you weren't listening. Not to mention he's also my best friend."

"Then why was he looking at you like that tonight?" Seth asks, Ellie kept her gaze on the floor as she didn't answer. "What? Going silent again?"

"No." Ellie looked up. "Listen now is really not the time. I have bigger things to worry about then you and your sudden questions about my life that just last night you didn't care about." Seth looks down. "I don't know if you heard but I told Stephanie and Mick and now I'm telling you, as long as you like this I don't wanna be around you. I can't be around you anymore anyway Seth, your safer away from me. So just go your route and I'm going mine." Ellie backed up. "And I just hope for your sake that Finn doesn't win."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Seth pulls he back by her hand. "What are you trying to say? You don't think I can beat your friend if he does win? It's just Finn Balor, what should I be afraid of huh? His little demon gimmick that he's got." He laughs. "That little cute alter ego thing he does." Ellie glared at him. "I mean it's great for ratings but it's a joke."

"It is not-!" Ellie raised her voice but stopped and took a deep breath. "It is not a joke and do not start playing around with something like that."

"Why not?" Seth chuckles. "What? You believe in demons huh?"

Ellie smirks. "I believe in what people are." Her smirk dropped. "You never listen but I'm begging you to listen to this. Do not go poking a bear that you know nothing about." Seth gave her a weird look. "Don't poke the bear Seth, I'm serious and whatever you do for the next couple weeks. Leave me out of it and leave me alone."

Seth gave her a taken back look as there was no laughing in her expression or tone. He puts a hand against her shoulder. "Hey, come on. Look I know I haven't been the best to deal with it but going our own way can't really happen. We need each other, remember? Team Rollie that's us, we say some messed up things to each other and sometimes hit the other but that doesn't mean I would let someone else do it." Ellie looked down. "I'm just trying to get my title back El. You gotta give me a break."

"I have to go defend my championship." Ellie says. "You chose your side with me..." Ellie took her hand back and walked away from him with her title.

Seth looked in her direction with a scoff. "The heck is that supposed to mean?"

 _Fan tweets_

 _A warning, oooh and why is Ellie's hands like that? #RAW_

 _He is safer away from her, what's that supposed to mean? #RAW_

 _That is a true saying but what is there to find out about Finn and Ellie, I wanna know #RAW_

 _Who was Ellie talking to on the phone? #RAW_

 _That girl is acting real strange #RAW_

 _Seth does care! But it just may be to late #RAW_

 _I love their bond because it's different and the real meaning of love and hate #RAW_

 _Don't poke the demon Seth, Ellie has warned you #RAW_

 _She got really offended by Seth making fun of Finn's Demon, I wonder why #RAW_

 _This is slowly becoming the best love triangle in WWE #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Charlie was shown backstage with a mic in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Charlie introduces her to a loud reaction. Ellie walked over with her title around her waist. "Ellie tonight you-"

Ellie gently took the mic from her. "Give me this, give me, now walk away." She points, Charlie put her hands up in defense and backed up. Ellie rolled her eyes and looked back to the camera with the same glare from earlier. "Now let's get something ver straight for all you social network losers with no life. Alexa Bliss helped me keep this title ONE time, once." Ellie held up a finger. "Don't any of you ever disrespect my reign and make it seem like I need people to win because I never did. So I don't know who hit you or Mick Foley on the heads to get the idea but I really don't mind doing it to get it out. You see this title..." Ellie points to it. "It's mine and it's still gonna be mine. You think I'm scared to defend it against two women I already beat? I'm use to being out numbered, okay? This isn't a lesson for me, this right here is just fun and reminds me of old wars, old fights, and old times. See I been given of how you could say...a wake up call." Ellie smiles and tilts her head. "It's the best wake up call I have ever had in a long time. None of you know a thing about me like you think you do, I'm everybody's favorite mystery and I'm just gonna keep surprising you every single time." Ellie giggled, she rolled her eyes with a smile and looks back to the camera. "So for all of you holding up your Sasha Banks posters, wearing her merchandise, wearing Charlotte's or who even thinks of either of them as a role model. For all of you, I just want you to know that tonight you will see two women get danced around by me. I'm gonna beat your role model's tonight and own both their asses." Ellie dropped the mic to a loud reaction. "Bow down people, bow down before it's too late." She smirks backing up, Ellie winks at the camera before walking off with a laugh. "They ain't ready! Nobody's ready for me!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie's attitude tonight #RAW_

 _I have never seen her in a triple threat match, let's see how much she talks once she is in that ring #RAW_

 _Ellie has held it for a while, I think it's Sasha or Charlotte's turn #RAW_

 _Dang Ellie is extra cocky and mean tonight, the heck is her problem #RAW_

 _Finn Balor has arrived and Ellie's got a new attitude, hmm? #RAW_

 _That chick is straight savage, say what you want #RAW_

 _I never seen somebody excited for a triple threat match, never #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- You people don't really know me but I'm gonna show you the side that we all been missing #LetsGo_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Charlotte was waiting in the ring with her robe off as she watched Sasha Banks make her entrance.

"The Boss or Charlotte looks to start off the new era of RAW by dethroning Ellie Brooks as champion." Cole says. "Sasha Banks for weeks has been looking for her opportunity and now she has it. Charlotte who says the only reason Ellie beat her was because of Dana Brooke who is also ringside tonight."

Byron nods. "Sasha Banks and Charlotte have a major opportunity. Ellie Brooks is on her own tonight and this is a different match for her. Ellie doesn't have to the one who is pinned tonight. Triple threat rules, the champion doesn't need to be pinned, anyone can get pinned and anyone can tap out. Sasha Banks made Ellie tap out in their tag team match at Battleground and is finally getting her shot that she rightfully deserves."

"A match that was won with some assist from Bayley who made her PPV debut." Corey puts in.

"Oh come on." Byron threw his hands up.

"There is no come on, Sasha Banks knew bringing Bayley out would throw off Ellie and was able to take advantage. If you ask me, Bayley got Sasha this championship match. Charlotte beat Sasha fair on Smackdown so she deserves to be in this match." Corey says.

Cole gave him a look. "So your saying Sasha doesn't?"

"No she does, Sasha made the never submitted Ellie tap out but can she do it when the title is on the line. I don't know about you guys but we have been seeing a different and more nasty Ellie Brooks as of late. I am not doubting Sasha or Charlotte but Ellie looks to be more dangerous and I would watch out." Corey retorts. "Something is different about Ellie Brooks. You are talking about a woman who stands toe to toe with a man in a match and who has made a name for herself everywhere. You wanna know what they called Ellie in Japan? I heard they call her the Queen of Demons and Destruction. Now I don't know about the demons part fully but the destruction part is pretty clear. That woman takes down everybody that comes for that title. Do I think Charlotte and Sasha will be a difference and more of a challenge? Yes. But do I think they can beat her? No."

Sasha stood back to glare at Charlotte, the two of them looked to the ramp when Ellie's theme hit. The crowd cheers and quickly get out their seats as she came out from the back.

"There she is." Cole says. "The WWE Women's Champion."

Ellie walked out with her arms outrteched she did a quick spin showing off her title, Ellie headed down the ramp with a smirk.

"Since Fastlane, Ellie has held that title and just like Corey Graves was saying earlier. Ellie has not been pinned or submitted for that title since then. I mean she is almost unbeatable for it in a way guys but that may change tonight. This is a match where all the championship advantage goes out the window. Ellie does not have to be pinned to lose her title tonight."

"That is true. If Sasha and Charlotte are gonna win then they need to keep Ellie out the match and just capitalize off opportunity. You see a chance then you take it. Don't give Ellie a chance because if you do then this match will be over." Corey says. Ellie slid up on the apron, she stands up and looks at the crowd. "One hundred and fifty five days and she looks to keep that reign going."

Taking the belt from around her waist, Ellie held it up to a loud reaction.

"You can say a lot about her but that woman has made history since debuting in WWE. Charlotte and Sasha have a huge chance tonight." Cole nods. "Can one of them silence Ellie and dethrone the woman who calls herself the Anti-Queen of WWE?"

Ellie got inside the ring and puts her belt over shoulders as she backed up and rested in the corner.

"Sasha knocked Ellie off last night, can the Boss do it again?" Byron questions. "This crowd believes it and so do I. Like Sasha said, this is her night. But could it be Charlotte's, she has Dana ringside and just like Ellie can play dirty."

All three women glared at each other as Ellie's music died off. The crowd cheers for them as neither of them took their eyes off each other.

"Such bad blood between all three of these women. Nothing but hate for the other and I'm just getting goosebumps right now." Corey shakes his head. "This is gonna be brutal, it's like WrestleMania chills all over again."

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship." JoJo announces. "Introducing the challengers. First, from Charlotte North Carolina, Charlotte Flair!" Her name got woo's and a mixed crowd reaction.

Charlotte walks forward with a smile as Dana clapped for her. Ellie and Sasha glare at Dana before taking their eyes back to Charlotte.

"Woo!" Charlotte does this near the face of Ellie as the crowd joined in.

Ellie noticed how Charlotte didn't get within reaching distance and chuckles to herself. Her leg started to shake eagerly as she bit her nails with a slight giggle.

"Next, from Boston Maschettchets. She is the Boss, Sasha Banks!" JoJo announces her name to a loud reaction.

Sasha hits a spin and does her hip movement. "It's my time." She points to Ellie as she backed up. "My time, my night."

Ellie just rolled her eyes with a headshake.

JoJo raises the mic. "Their opponent, from Chicago Illinois. She is the current WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!"

Ellie stayed in her corner as the crowd still cheered for her. The ref walked over as JoJo got out of the ring, he held his hands out for the belt.

"Come on Ellie." He says.

Ellie looks down at it before handing it off to him with a nod as she came out the corner.

The ref holds up the title to a loud reaction.

"That is what this is all about." Cole said. "Who is the best out these three? And who is gonna lead in the new era of RAW as champion?"

The ref handed the belt off, he came back and signaled for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Right off the back, Ellie spun and hit Charlotte with a sharp roundhouse kick to the face that sent her down to a loud reaction.

"Good lord!" Cole reacts. "Did you hear that?"

"Ellie Brooks right off the back with a vicious kick to the face of Charlotte Flair, the bell didn't even get a chance to really settle. Geesh!" Corey makes a face. "That kick was with meaning, I mean I really heard that from up here. Ellie just literally may have kicked Charlotte's lights out with that." Sasha looked at this wide eyed along with Dana. "Even the Boss and Dana is in shock."

"So am I." Byron nodded. "As soon as the bell rung. Charlotte didn't even see it coming guys, none of us did." Ellie glares down at her with a blank stare. "That same blank look is back."

"There is only two women with kicks that powerful and sharp. One is on the main roster of RAW and the other is down at NXT." Corey says. "Man that kick."

Ellie used her foot to push Charlotte onto the floor and slowly looks over her shoulder. Sasha looked at Charlotte before turning her serious frown back to Ellie who turned back around and walked over to stand across from her.

The crowd starts cheering loudly for the two of them.

"This is what Sasha has been waiting for." Cole reminded. "One on one with Ellie, she has her chance right now."

Ellie flips her hair back showing her grin, she bends and motions a hand for Sasha to come. "Let's play little miss Banks!"

"And Ellie is saying bring it on." Corey chuckles. "This match is about to get crazy guys. Who is walking away as champion or the better question, can either of them beat this Ellie right now?"

* * *

 **That was part one to the new RAW and what better way to start it with a triple threat match. Seth is slowly starting to act different but he is doing the one thing Ellie doesn't like, he's poking the bear. Things have yet to take off and we still have another part to get to. Who do you think is gonna win this match and is Ellie acting different or is she finally acting herself? Leave a review telling me what you think and see you soon!**


	134. Ellie vs Sasha vs Charlotte

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that was left for me in the last chapter. I'm glad people are liking the new era episode of RAW already. We got a long way's to go but soon we will be at SummerSlam and I am very excited for it and mostly for afterwards. I'm not gonna tell you why but it's about the story and you will love it but anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Sasha shakes out her hands as her and Ellie slowly started circling around each other. Ellie stopped to smile at her, this threw Sasha off and made her stop as the crowd started cheering.

"I-Is Ellie smiling?" Byron questions.

"I think hell just froze right on over." Corey nodded. "I don't know if this is mind games or what but it looks like a serious smile from Ellie Brooks."

Sasha ran and locked up with her, she got Ellie in a headlock and took her down to the mat. Ellie move her legs and locked them around her neck, Sasha lets her go as both get to their feet. Sasha goes to grab her but Ellie grabs her arm and wrenched it behind Sasha's back.

"Now the arm wrench on the Boss." Cole says. Sasha cried out with a headshake, she hit a roll to get out of it but Ellie rolled with her as the lock stayed on. "Sasha trying to get out of it but Ellie..." Sasha does it again but Ellie followed suit as they were back to their feet and Ellie still had Sasha's arm behind her back. "That is some unique offense."

"Unique offense is right." Corey was impressed.

Sasha shook her head as her shoulder was in pain, she went for the elbow but Ellie ducked under.

Ellie uses Sasha arm to spin her around and pull her into a hard elbow but Sasha ducked hers.

"Sasha getting away!" Byron says, Sasha turns back as Ellie spun hitting a back fist on her to a loud reaction. "And Ellie made her pay for it!"

Sasha was laid on her stomach holding her face.

"Made her pay for it is right." Cole agreed. "Sasha missed the elbow but the second move was worse. I think she should have just took the first." Ellie picked her up quickly and threw Sasha to the ropes, Sasha bounced off but stopped giving her a smack to the side of her face. "Now Sasha Banks with some retaliation." Ellie stumbled back and holds her mouth with a smile. "I do not like that look."

Sasha grabs her but Ellie moves out her grip to grab her by her head, Ellie brings her knee up and brings Sasha face down.

"Right on the jaw of Sasha!" Byron reacts.

Ellie brought Sasha back and starts hitting her with right strike after right.

"Those hits." Corey winces as Ellie screamed hitting her with another one. "I'm telling you that a fist fight is not what you want to get into with her. I don't know why Sasha started it." Sasha fell limp as Ellie kept her arm hooked around her to keep her up.

Ellie gripped her back by her hair to look at her as Sasha fell to one knee. "I told you a long time ago to learn some respect!" She hits her with a echoed right hook to send her falling on the mat.

"Ellie with that last hit, just laying out Sasha!" Cole says. "Guys Sasha has not been able to get any offense against Ellie since this match started. The kick that knocked Charlotte out has started it all and ever since then it's been all Ellie. I'm starting to forget this is a triple threat match."

Sasha crawled as she reached for the ropes, Ellie ran and stomped her down in the back. Ellie held onto the ropes and started stomping Sasha hard in her back, down in the mat.

"No joke." Corey chuckles. "You heard Ellie say she was gonna own both Charlotte and Sasha tonight. Ellie Brooks does not lie because that is exactly what she is doing." Charlotte slid in the ring, Ellie caught this as she whipped around and ran to her. Ellie ducks under her big boot, Charlotte turns as Ellie jumps for a pele kick but Charlotte moves back and makes her miss. "Missed pele kick by Ellie!"

Ellie held her stomach getting to her feet, Charlotte came from behind and hits her with a Natural Selection to send her back down.

"Natural Selection!" Byron shouts.

"Natural Selection by Charlotte, this could be it!" Cole says.

Charlotte covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Charlotte may have it!" Corey agrees.

"Thre-"

Ellie got her shoulder up just in time to everybody's shock.

"What?" Byron was shocked.

Charlotte sat up wide eyed.

"She was this close!" Corey was shocked.

"That count was very close." Cole said. "Charlotte was a second away from being champion but Ellie got her shoulder up. Ellie kicked out of a move that won Charlotte title matches."

Charlotte looked at the ref. "That was three!"

"I would be just as upset as Charlotte, that could have been three." Corey mentioned Charlotte's outburst. "Charlotte was this close to ending Ellie's winning streak with her title." Ellie lifted her legs, she wraps them around her neck and brings Charlotte to the mat. "And look at Ellie! Never take your eyes off of her, right back on the attack is the champion." Charlotte rolled to get free but Ellie rolled with her into a push up position. "That just made it worse! Ellie now has Charlotte in a scissor leg lock push up."

"It sure did, Ellie with a scissor leg lock on the neck of Charlotte and that is the same submission she used on Paige back at Payback." Cole reminds people.

Charlotte cried out as Ellie added more pressure, she started using her fist to bang Ellie's legs to get her to let go.

"Ooh! Charlotte now trying to weaken the legs of Ellie and get out of this submission here." Byron says. Ellie shook her head not trying to let go but Charlotte kept hammering away on her legs. "We all know the legs of Ellie and the leg strength that she has in them. The moves she can pull off and strike kicks themselves are deadly."

"Yeah and Charlotte looks to weaken that." Corey points out. Charlotte hit Ellie with another side punch to her leg, Ellie brings the head of Charlotte down into a doggystyle DDT. "I spoke too soon!"

Ellie continues banging Charlotte's head in the mat as the crowd counted, she got a good squeeze before propelling up and flipping Charlotte over.

"Charlotte is about to go for a leg ride!" Byron jokes. Ellie kept her death grips and flips her again as the crowd cheered, Ellie did it one more time as Charlotte landed hard.

"And again that leg and core strength!" Cole exclaims. "Ellie still able to keep that submission locked in." Ellie turned back around in a push up position as Charlotte was still trying to recover. "A leg ride is right as Ellie is right back in that submission."

"Come on Charlotte!" Dana bangs the mat.

Sasha held her back as she had rolled out on the apron and was starting to pull herself up on the top turnbuckle. Charlotte started fighting back again but this time she started getting to her feet with Ellie's legs still wrapped tight around her neck.

"Wait a minute, wait a second. What's Charlotte doing here?" Corey questions. Charlotte stood up to her feet with Ellie on her shoulders. "Look at the strength of Charlotte!"

Charlotte turns around and goes forward, Sasha jumps off the top rope hitting a dropkick that sent Charlotte and Ellie down to a loud reaction.

"Sasha Banks taking out both Charlotte and Ellie!" Cole shouts. "Did you see that impact guys? I don't know who took the worse of that!"

Ellie was laid out along with Charlotte, Sasha fell holding her back.

"I'm gonna go with Ellie on that one, that was insane!" Corey says. "Charlotte finally getting out of the submission but Sasha waiting for the right moment and landed a dropkick to send both women down" Sasha crawled over and hooked Charlotte's leg. "And now she is gonna go for the cover."

The ref slid down. "One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Ellie jumped down breaking up the pin to a loud reaction

"And Ellie breaking things up at two and a half to save her championship!" Cole calls it. Sasha gets up, Charlotte rolled off to the corner. Ellie held the back of her head as she got up. "I think somehow Ellie may have injured her wrist with that fall."

Sasha walked over to Ellie who was dropped down on one knee shaking out her wrist, Sasha grabbed her from behind by the hair. Ellie jumps hitting her with a over head kick to send her falling back.

"Ellie suckered Sasha in!" Corey points out. "The champion had her back turned but Sasha should have known better."

"I swear it is like Ellie has eyes in the back of her head." Byron shook his head.

Charlotte ran to her, Ellie ducked under while hooking her arms so her and Charlotte were locked back to back. "Wait a second. Ellie got Charlotte hooked up here."

"Yeah about the only time you will see these two back to back." Corey jokes. Sasha ran to her, Ellie lifted her legs and double kicks her back. "Wow!" Ellie drops her legs and lifts Charlotte up before hitting the Blackout as everybody had reacted. "Blackout by Ellie!"

Charlotte was stunned before falling to the mat, Ellie had moved and pushed her over with her feet.

"What a move, Ellie using Charlotte in that back to back situation to keep Sasha away but still hit the Blackout." Cole was shocked.

Ellie flips back in a hand stand as Sasha was coming back and was able to hook her legs around her and send her flying forward. Sasha went flying through the second ropes and sent hard onto the floor, Charlotte was up to her knees. Ellie spins with a scream and hits her with a echoed sharp kick to the face.

"Good grief!" Byron reacts with the crowd. "That was just a straight up kick to the jaw." Charlotte fell out on her back, Sasha used the ropes to pull herself up on the apron. Ellie ran back, she bounces off the ropes and ran forward, Ellie held the ropes sent her legs through the second to hit Sasha with a double kick to the stomach. Sasha fell back off, Ellie brought her legs back so she was on the second ropes and bounces off hitting a lionsault. "Whoa!

Ellie kicked back up to her feet to a loud reaction. "Who's the best?!" She leaned back letting out a loud primal scream.

"Ellie is on freaking fire right now guys!" Corey laughs as he was shocked. "She is handling two women who were both champions by herself. I don't know what got into this woman but I for one like it. We thought two more competitors wold be hard for her but guys I am seriously speechless. Ellie is turning this triple threat into one on one every chance she gets! Charlotte and Sasha have barley got offense against this woman."

Charlotte rolled reaching for the ropes, Ellie's leans up as her hair fell in her face.

"Guys never have I seen anyone just handle two people in a triple threat match like this." Cole shakes his head. "I know we say Ellie is on a different level but this is no joke. She is holding her own in this match."

Charlotte sat up by the corner with her back facing Ellie and used the ropes to pull herself up. Ellie went over and turns around hooking Charlotte's arms again as this time she pulls her to the center.

"Going for it again, can Ellie hit it?" Byron questions.

Ellie sits out hitting Charlotte with the Glory Bomb instead. "Glory Bomb to Charlotte!"

"That is it!" Corey signs it off. Ellie turns her around and hooks her leg. "This is ov-" Dana got up on the apron to distract the ref but the crowd still counts.

"Dana Brooke, look at Dana!" Cole points out. "The protege of Charlotte coming to her rescue and guys that is way past a three count."

"It is but it doesn't matter, the ref hasn't counted." Corey says.

Ellie dropped Charlotte's leg when she heard the crowd counting and saw the ref was dealing with Dana on the ropes.

"This is where things like this hurt Ellie." Byron reminds people. "Remember, Alexa Bliss isn't in Ellie's corner anymore. There is nobody out here to deal with Dana and even the odds anymore. Ellie is again alone and has to go back to thinking that way."

"Get off the ropes Dana!" The ref warns.

"I'm getting down, you need to do your job!" Dana shouts. "You didn't see Charlotte land bad, go check on her!"

Ellie slowly got to her feet as her eyes were stuck on Dana. The ref turned back around and quickly went to check on Charlotte who was starting to move around.

Dana was yelling but stopped wide eyed when she saw Ellie staring at her. The crowd starts to cheer as Dana hands went up in defense.

"Uh-oh." Byron chuckles amused. "Dana may about to wish she didn't get up there. Ellie's eyes are locked on her, I think Ellie realized that she had this won."

Dana shakes her head as she quickly got off the apron and onto the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Getting off the ropes may have been the smartest thing Dana has ever done." Corey jokes.

Ellie pointed at her. "You got one more time." She held up a finger. "One."

Sasha slid in behind her as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Wait look at Sasha!" Cole points her out. Sasha grabbed her from behind and hits Ellie with a backstabber to a loud reaction. "Backstabber to Ellie!" Sasha was going to lock in the Banks Statement but got kicked in the gut by Charlotte. "But Charlotte not gonna let her capitalize."

Ellie held her back getting up to her feet, Charlotte stalked behind her. Charlotte waited as Ellie turned around and hits her with big boot that sends her back in a flip on her stomach to a shocked reaction. "Charlotte just floored Ellie!"

"That's pretty much the best way to put it!" Corey agreed.

"Almost kicked Ellie's head off." Byron shook his head. Charlotte picks Ellie up and threw her out of the ring. Ellie hits the floor hard as Charlotte slid out of the ring behind her. "Now Charlotte is just stalking Ellie."

Charlotte grabbed Ellie up by her hair and whips around as she sends her face first bouncing off the steel ring post.

"Oh!" Cole reacts with everyone. "Ellie's skull just went, it went bouncing off the ring post."

Charlotte flips her hair with a scowl as she used her hand to wipe her mouth.

"I think Charlotte finally realizes how much of a threat she really is and doesn't want Ellie anywhere near the match. If she isn't the one you have to pin then why not take her out and zero Ellie's chances?" Corey asks. "I'm telling you that if Charlotte and Sasha want to win then Ellie has to be out of the equation. Plain and simple and I think Charlotte sees that now."

Charlotte motions a hand from behind as she stalked Ellie who was using the barricade to pick herself up. Since the announce table was now moved up front there was a lot of more room around the ring.

"I think your right Corey." Cole agreed. Ellie stumbled not being able to fully pick herself up as she had stumbled back to fall on one knee. "I don't even think Ellie knows where she is at the moment. Ellie is out of it."

Ellie got up and turns around, Charlotte ran and hits her with another big boot that turned her inside out again.

"And another big boot by Charlotte!" Corey exclaims. "Once again flooring the champion." Ellie laid lifeless on her stomach as she was out by the barricade. "That's it. That is it."

"Ellie's out." Byron says.

The ref was yelling at Charlotte to get back in the ring and for Dana to move back from Ellie.

Dana points at her. "It's all over Brooksie!"

Charlotte holds her arms out with a smirk as the crowd booed. "Woo!"

"Now just rubbing salt in the wound." Cole shakes his head. "Guys Ellie still hasn't moved." Charlotte went back and rolled in the ring behind Sasha who was starting to come to. "Now Charlotte is going to take full advantage and go after Sasha Banks here. Ellie has been taking out of the equation, a backstabber by Sasha and then two flooring boots by Charlotte. I haven't even seen her move or twitch."

Dana goes back by the apron and claps for Charlotte. "You got this!"

Sasha went right after Charlotte but Charlotte grabbed her from under and reversed it into a neck breaker.

"Oh!" Corey reacts. "These two women right here know each other so well. They grown up together, involved in the ring together." Sasha lays back in the corner, Charlotte walked over to grab her but was kicked back in the shoulder. Charlotte went stumbling back as this allowed Sasha to get out on the apron. "Now they are competing again to dethrone the woman who has done nothing but shake this very business since arriving here in the WWE."

Sasha got up but was rammed off the apron by Charlotte as this sent her down and rolling onto the floor holding her mouth.

Charlotte flips her hair back. "I'm the real champ! I'm the real champ!" The crowd boos her.

"Ellie of course the number one draft pick with Seth Rollins, Charlotte coming in at number two and Sasha coming in a few picks later." Cole reminds.

Sasha was on her knees as she looked up at the ring. The crowd cheered when they saw Ellie using the barricade as she had pulled herself up to her feet.

"A few picks later and Ellie is back up to her feet guys!" Byron points.

Ellie flips her back holding her arm, she walked ahead but she dropped to one knee.

"Yeah she is but the champ is hurt." Cole saw it. "Ellie is still hurting." Sasha glared and took a run, Ellie got up and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Oh wait!" Ellie hits her with a suplex to the floor to a loud reaction. "Wow!"

"Ellie digging down deep to hit a suplex on the floor to the Boss!" Corey says. "I don't know how much that took out of her though." Ellie got back up as she turns around and waves Sasha off with both hands. Charlotte got of the ring and kicks her in the chest to send Ellie hitting hard back against the barricade.

"Oh!" Cole and Byron reacted with the crowd.

"Oh my gosh!" Corey reacts.

"Charlotte sending Ellie back in the barricade and once again Charlotte trying to keep Ellie back out of this match." Cole said.

Charlotte taunted the crowd with her arms held out as Dana had came around the ring. Sasha crawled over closer but fell back by the apron.

"We keep talking about Sasha's aggression and determination and Ellie's but what about Charlotte's aggression." Corey says to them. "The lengths she is willing to go to get that title back from the women who let's be honest cheated her out of it back at Fastlane."

Ellie sat up against the barricade, Charlotte grabbed the title from the time keeper and walked around to look down at her.

Charlotte held the title as she bent over getting in the face of Ellie who was holding her face. "You stole this from me!" She smacks Ellie to look at her as the crowd oohed. "You stole this and as long as you have it I will make your life absolute hell, do you understand me? Do you?"

Byron watched. "This rivalry between Ellie, Charlotte and Sasha has just gotten so personal. All three of them with bad blood for the other but I think Charlotte is still not over the fact that every chance she had to win the title back from Ellie she has come up short."

Charlotte points at the title. "This is gonna be mine again, I promise yo-"

Ellie used her foot to kick Charlotte back out her face to a loud reaction. Charlotte stumbled back as the title flew out her hand.

"And Elle not gonna keep listening to Charlotte!" Cole saw her anger.

Ellie went to grab her but Charlotte kneed her in the stomach and threw her back inside the ring. Charlotte turns around as Sasha ran and rammed her back in the apron. "Oh and Charlotte driven back in the apron kidney first by Sasha!"

Charlotte pushed her off and rolled back in the ring with Ellie who was still down on the mat. Sasha looked down from being pushed and saw the title right there that Ellie kicked out her hand. Dana was around the corner but the ref was keeping Charlotte back and checking on Ellie.

"Charlotte just trying to create some space and keep Ellie and Sasha down." Byron says.

Sasha got up when Dana got closer and threw the title to her as she caught it.

"Look at this, look at this!" Cole points out.

Sasha fell back down on the floor as Dana had got closer with the belt as it looked like she hit her with it.

The ref caught this and looked through the ropes. "Hey! Hey!" Dana stops and looks up. "Did you hit her with that? Dana shook her head yelling as she was trying to explain.

"She didn't do anything!" Charlotte yells.

Ellie sat as she was slumped back in the corner watching this.

He shook his head and points to Dana as the crowd starts cheering loudly. "You, get out of here! Your out!" The ref points, Dana drops the title wide eyed in shock as her and Charlotte starts freaking out.

"And Dana's been tossed out!" Cole was shocked. "Sasha paying homage to her late great hero, Eddie Guerrero with that move."

"No, no, no. I didn't do anything!" Dana tries to reason.

"That was twice tonight. Your out of here, go!" The ref points to the ramp.

Sasha smirks at this as Dana was starting to leave but still shouting back at him.

Byron chuckles. "Nice move Sasha!"

Charlotte was in the face of the ref, Sasha continued smiling as she waved goodbye to her.

"I have got to give credit to the Boss on that one." Corey was amused. Ellie was still shown smirking as she was slumped down in the corner. "I think that even gets credit from Ellie Brooks herself. Dana was just as much of a pain in her side as Sasha's."

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a real triple threat match with Dana Brooke sent to the locker room." Cole said.

Dana walked around the ring trash talking as she was still upset but continued up the ramp. Sasha held her back with a smile as she turned around and used the barricade to pull herself up.

Charlotte watched her protege go. "Dana!"

Ellie stood out of the corner and walked over to stand behind Charlotte as the crowd started cheering loudly.

"Oh boy!" Byron was getting excited. "You guys think Ellie is still upset about those boots to the face?"

Ellie glared as she cracked her neck.

"Not at all, I assure you she hasn't." Cole chuckled. Sasha rolled in the ring so she was behind Ellie as the crowd was starting to get louder. "Double uh-oh!"

Charlotte slowly turned to look at Ellie, Ellie brows knotted together as she turned around to see Sasha behind her.

"All three women." Corey states. "Staring each other down."

Sasha ran and dropkicked Ellie back into Charlotte as both girls stumbled. Ellie fell but Charlotte was still on her feet as she came from off the ropes. Sasha ran to her but was hit with a forearm that sent her down to the mat, Charlotte grabbed her up and took her down in a side head lock.

"Charlotte once again trying to resume control." Corey points out.

Ellie rolled out onto the apron and crawled across to be in front as she used the ropes to get up. Sasha started fighting back and managed to get out, Charlotte kicked her in the stomach and pulled her in a lock for a DDT.

"Charlotte now looking for a d-wait, wait, wait!" Cole was cut off by Ellie springboarding herself over the top rope and hitting Charlotte with a forearm that sent her down to give Sasha a DDT. "Oh my goodness!"

Everybody in the arena came out of their seats.

"Wow!" Corey was shocked.

"Ellie taking out two birds with one move!" Byron says.

"Your telling me. Ellie waited until the right time, springboards herself over the top and hits Charlotte with a forearm allowing Charlotte to still DDT Sasha Banks! That was amazing!" Cole exclaims. "We need another look at that."

Replays of it showed as people were still freaking out.

All three women laid out on the mat as the ref was checking on them.

"This crowd is on their feet in Pittsburgh!" Corey said as it was showing the crowds reactions.

 _'This is awesome!'_ They chanted with a clap. _'This is awesome!'_

Ellie crawled over and lays over Charlotte who was laid out.

"The first one to move, Ellie now going for the cover here on Charlotte!" Cole exclaims.

The ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two-" Charlotte got her shoulder up as the crowd was shocked.

"Wow and somehow guys, somehow Charlotte still kicked out!" Byron was just as shocked. Ellie fell back on her stomach holding her wrist as she shook her head. "Ellie can't believe it. I think if she would have got the pin sooner then Ellie would have just won."

"With a move like that? She sure would have." Corey agreed. "Ellie Brooks is just like AJ Styles and that is phenomenal. All three of these women are just spent as they try to pull themselves together." Ellie rolled out of the ring and to the floor, Charlotte rolled out on the apron and dragged herself up to her feet. Charlotte stands back and waits. "Wait a second, what is Charlotte doing here?"

Ellie got to her feet taking a breath, she turned around as Charlotte ran and jumped off the apron but was met with a loud knee to the jaw. Everybody reacted as Charlotte was stunned before falling to the floor.

"My god, did you hear that knee to the jaw?" Corey questions. "Charlotte jumped full force right into that!"

"Those legs, they are dangerous." Byron reminds. "That knee itself looked vicious."

Ellie kicked her in the gut one good time. "Stay down!"

"Do not get that woman upset, I'm telling you." Corey says. Ellie rolled back in the ring and was hit with a right hook by Sasha. "Oh!"

Sasha started hammering away on her before Ellie brought her knee to her midsection. Ellie shook off her hits and threw her in the corner. Sasha hits hit and doubles over, Ellie walked over but was met with an elbow to the face that sent her back but Sasha pulled her back.

Ellie was thrown face first to hit the turnbuckle, Sasha kept her grip and starts baging her head against it repeatedly. The crowd starts cheering as Sasha continued with a frustrated scream.

"Sasha Banks just letting loose on Ellie!" Byron shouts. "All that pent up anger and hate. Sasha made her tap before and she feels it, she knows she can do it again."

"She's in the right direction I will tell you that." Corey nods, Sasha slammed Ellie's face down on it one more time. "Ooh!"

Ellie slumped down, Sasha grabbed her by the hair and moves her back as she got up on the second rope. Sasha was looking for a DDT, Ellie was trying to fight back but Sasha starts hitting her with hits to the back.

"Oh!" Cole winces. Sasha hits her with another one making Ellie drop and stop fighting back, Sasha tiredly hits another one to her back. Sasha jumps off taking Ellie with her and hits a tilt a whirl DDT. "And Sasha hits it!" The crowd cheered when Sasha scrambled for the cover. "Here goes the cover!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie put her foot on the rope, the ref stops and points it out as the crowd cheered.

"Foot on the rope!" Corey says. Sasha saw this and slapped the mat as she shook her head. "Ellie having ring awareness as champion and Sasha not thinking or seeing how close she was to those ropes."

Sasha got to her feet with a headshake to the ref but he kept telling her the same. Ellie used the ropes to pull herself up as she was still a bit stunned, Sasha grabbed a hold of her and smacked Ellie across the face. The crowd ooh's as Ellie took it in before smacking her back with force.

"Slap fight!" Byron jokes. Sasha hit her with a punch, Ellie stumbled but came back with one of her own until both girls were just throwing big rights. The crowd cheers as they fell to the mat still throwing rapid hits. "Oh man, this is turning from a match into a fight, whoa!"

"Those two have the worst tempers in the world." Corey chuckles.

Sasha got on top but was kicked off by Ellie as this sent her rolling back to her feet. Ellie got up, Sasha ran to her but was brought down to bounce off her knee.

Charlotte got up on the apron, Sasha stumbled back and goes to hit her with a forearm but Charlotte beat her to it with a right. Sasha stumbled back near Ellie, Charlotte got in the ring and ran for a clothesline, but Sasha moved leaving Ellie there to take it.

"Sasha ducking out of the way!" Cole says.

"Yeah and Ellie was the only one left in the wakes." Corey said.

Ellie gets up, Charlotte elbows Sasha and whips her to the ropes. Sasha bounced off and came back near both women who popped her up. Sasha came back down with double knees to both girls.

"Oh, double knees to Charlotte and Ellie!" Cole calls it.

Both girls were laid out on their backs.

"All three of these women, bodies laid out." Corey says. "They have put each other though the absolute ringer. Counter after counter, great offense and just showing how much this title means to all three of them." The crowd cheered and claps for them. "This crowd knows it, I know it. These three women are showing this new era that they are here to take over because this match has been awesome."

They all start making their way up, Sasha ran with a scream and clotheslines Ellie down. She runs back and clotheslines Charlotte down to the mat.

Sasha got to her feet. "Come on!" Ellie went to kick her down but got her foot caught. "Don't think so!" Sasha dropped her leg and hits her with a knee that sent her falling back into the corner. Charlotte went for a big boot on her but Sasha slid under it, Charlotte went to kick her but got her foot grabbed. "Not today!"

Sasha hit her with a knee to send Charlotte falling back in the corner across from Ellie. The crowd cheered loudly as they were behind her all the way.

"What a knee! And Sasha is now taking control of things!" Byron was getting pumped.

"Who's the best now huh?" Sasha yells to the crowd who cheers in response.

Sasha ran to Ellie, Ellie put her feet up but they were caught by Sasha who shook her head and threw them to the side. Ellie went to get out, Sasha hit her with a right to send her down in position. Charlotte ran, Sasha held onto the ropes and grabbed her by the head using her feet.

"Sasha caught Charlotte!" Cole says, Sasha pulled her forward to hit her head hard on Ellie's side. "Oh, what a move!" Charlotte was now in between, Sasha swung Charlotte's legs under the other ropes above Ellie and punched her down as both girls were now setup. "Look at this, look at this!" Sasha used the ropes to jump up and hit a double knees to Ellie that sent her down into Charlotte to a loud reaction. "Double knees to both Charlotte and Ellie!"

Ellie and Charlotte both fell, Sasha grabbed Ellie and rolled her over away from the ropes and covered her.

"Going for the cover!" Byron shouts.

"One!"

"For the Women's Championship!" Cole says.

"Two!"

"Thr-"

Ellie kicked out to a loud mixed reaction as people thought Sasha had it.

Sasha looked up, she shook her head and gets up to her feet.

"Was that Sasha's opportunity?" Cole questioned.

"As determined as Sasha is, you can see how emotional this match is for the Boss." Byron replies. "That win from last night was only the beginning in Sasha's words and I believe it. Sasha has to somehow dig deep if she wants to beat Ellie and start the new era off as champion like she said. Ellie may be a little crazy sometimes but she is not a person you can get in that ring with and beat so easily and neither is Charlotte."

"That is what makes this match so great." Corey agreed with his words. "This match is gonna answer the big question, who is the best when it comes to these three?"

Ellie rolled off, Sasha walked over to the corner where Charlotte was finally starting to come to. Sasha got closer, Charlotte grabbed her and pulled Sasha down face first in the turnbuckle.

"Sasha face first off the turnbuckle." Byron said.

Corey nodded. "Charlotte buying herself some time and Ellie is still trying to recover from those knees to the stomach."

Charlotte grabbed up Sasha and flips her over for a suplex but Sasha landed on her feet. Sasha looked for a neckbreaker but Charlotte reversed the hold.

"Woo!" Charlotte hits the neckbreaker on her to a mixed reaction.

"Neckbreaker by Charlotte!" Cole calls the match. Charlotte was on her knees looking to get up, Ellie ran out of nowhere hitting her with a shining wizard to a loud reaction. "Shining wizard by Ellie!"

"Out of nowhere!" Corey exclaims. "Cover her Ellie!"

Ellie laid over Charlotte and hooks her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Sasha jumped on both girls breaking up the pin to an even loud reaction from the crowd.

"And Sasha saving her chance!" Cole shouts. "So close!"

Ellie shot up. "Are you kidding me!"

Sasha rolled off and used the ropes to pull herself up, Ellie got up and ran to her but was launched over the top and sent to the floor.

"Now Ellie over the top rope!" Byron says. Sasha looked at her, she quickly bounced off the ropes and took off running full steam ahead. "If I was Ellie I would move!"

Sasha flew the second ropes and landed on Ellie but took some damage herself as the crowd reacted to seeing this.

"Oh!" Cole says along with the crowd.

"Oh my goodness!" Corey saw the way she landed. "Geez."

Sasha was sitting up as Ellie laid out on her side.

The official got out of the ring to check on both girls from the way Sasha fell.

"The official out there to check on both of these women." Cole said.

"Sasha Banks risking life and limb to pull off the upset and take Ellie down but this time for the championship." Corey says. "All for the Women's Championship."

"Nasty fall by Sasha." Cole winces as the replays showed again. Sasha got to her feet with a slight limp, she pulled a lifeless Ellie up and rolled her back in the ring. "Launching herself through the middle rope and the way she lands. Ellie took most of the fall which probably saved her but man that could have been bad."

Sasha quickly slid inside and covered Ellie.

"Sasha, here's the cover on Ellie! Cover on Ellie, to win the championship!" Cole was getting excited.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Charlotte jumped down and broke up the pin to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Charlotte giving what she just had left to break the pin!" Byron says.

Sasha sat up with a yell as she grabbed at her hair with the desperate emotion written across her face.

"She thought she had Ellie there, so close but Charlotte breaking things up!" Cole says as people were still on their feet.

Charlotte laid out across from Ellie as both girls were spent.

"You gotta give credit to Sasha." Corey said. "She's losing her confidence right now but she is putting everything she has into this effort to be champion and do what no one could since Fastlane and that's silence Ellie Brooks. No Ric Flair, no Dana Brooke, no Alexa Bliss. Sasha has her shot to finally take the title and give payback to Ellie and Charlotte."

Sasha got to her feet, Ellie got up but was quickly grabbed from behind as she was hit with a backstabber.

"Look at Sasha!" Byron exclaims. Sasha rolled in into the Banks Statement as the crowd was on their feet. "It's locked in! Sasha has it locked in on Ellie, what's the champ gonna do?"

"It is locked on and just like last night it is in the center of that ring!" Corey shouts. "Ellie has been through it in this match. Does she have enough to hang in there?"

"She is trying to! Ellie looks ready to give guys, I think she's gonna tap!" Cole exclaims. "Sasha is gonna pull off the upset!" The crowd was jumping up and down for this.

Ellie looked ready to tap but she balled her hand into a fist with a headshake, she rolled over to the side bringing Sasha in a roll up.

"One!"

"Two-" Sasha quickly lets her go.

"Sasha having no choice but to let her go!" Cole says as the crowd booed and gave this a mixed reaction. "Sasha almost had it, but Ellie is still not ready to let it go."

Ellie rolled far away and held her head looking at Sasha who glares at her getting to her feet.

"Sasha knows it, she sees how close Ellie was to tapping." Byron points out. Ellie shook her head and went for the ropes, Sasha ran behind jumping on her for the backstabber but was bucked off as Ellie held onto the ropes. "Not this time."

Charlotte ran and hits Sasha with a boot that sent her out of the ring and to the floor. Ellie ran but was sent over the top and on the floor with Sasha. Charlotte looks down at the two of them with a glare, she walked to the corner and started getting on the top rope.

Sasha and Ellie were starting to get to their feet.

"What's Charlotte got in mind now?" Cole questions.

Charlotte was now turned backwards on the top turnbuckle.

"No way, no." Byron shook his head.

Charlotte hits a moonsaw that took all three of them down to the floor.

"A moonsaw by Charlotte!" Cole reacts.

"Good grief." Byron winced at the sight.

The crowd cheers as a loud _'Holy sh*t'_ chant starts for them. The ref got out of the ring to check on all three of them as they were laid out.

"Goodness, how much?" Corey asks. "How much do these three have left in the tank?" Replays of the move played for people. Charlotte pushed her hair back as she was on her knees with a glare and trying to recover from the move. "Look at the lengths. The lengths Charlotte will go to get back her championship and once again be the Queen."

Charlotte got to her feet. "I'm supposed to be the champ!" The crowd reacts with a mix of cheers and boo's.

Charlotte pulled Sasha up and rolled her in the ring and got in behind, she put her down and covered her.

"Charlotte into the cover!" Cole says.

"One!"

"Two!" Sasha got the shoulder up.

Charlotte sat up with a look of frustration. "How? Ugh!" She gripped at her hair with a slow headshake.

"You can just feel these emotions from all three of these women. All spent but neither willing to stay down." Byron said.

Corey shakes his head. "This match has to be the best on RAW I have seen. These three are absolutely crazy."

 _'Let's go Sasha!'_

The crowd starts to chant for her.

 _'Let's go Sasha!'_

Ellie used the ropes to pull herself up on the apron, Charlotte grabbed and pulled her inside as she hits her with a neckbreaker.

"Neckbreaker by Charlotte to Ellie!" Cole says.

Charlotte grabbed a hold of her leg. "Woo!"

"We all know what she is sitting up for here!" Corey was getting pumped up. Charlotte got her her legs hooked and sat down locking in the figure four to a loud reaction. "Figure Four! Charlotte with the Figure Four leg lock, Charlotte taking out the greatest weapon to Ellie!"

Ellie yelled reaching for the ropes, she gripped at her hair shaking her head. Charlotte got down and bridged into the Figure Eight.

"The Figure Eight, what's Ellie gonna do?" Cole shouts. "Is Ellie gonna tap?! Charlotte has the Figure Eight locked on in the center of the ring! Ellie has nowhere to go!"

"Look at the pain on Ellie's face!" Byron points out. Ellie grabs at her hair as she reached, she lifted her hand up. "I think she's about to-" Sasha jumped off the top rope hitting a frog splash on Charlotte to break the submission as the crowd uproared. "Sasha! Sasha Banks breaking up the pin with a frog splash!"

Charlotte had let Ellie go, Ellie held her left leg to her chest as she rolled over.

Sasha covered Charlotte.

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie took a leap and jumped down breaking it up.

"Now Ellie breaking up the pin!" Cole exclaims. Charlotte rolled out the ring and fell out the floor. "That frog splash took the air out of Charlotte. I honestly believed that Charlotte almost had Ellie but Sasha with that amazing frog splash saved it."

"Sasha ended whatever speculation and Charlotte's chance to make Ellie tap out as well and become Women's Champion." Corey said. Sasha got to her feet, Ellie tried to get up but fell back down favoring her knee. "Say what you want but I think the damage to Ellie's leg has been done. This could be Sasha's chance."

Ellie pulled herself up using ropes, Sasha ran and jumps on her as she took her down in the backstabber to a loud reaction.

"Backstabber!" Byron shouts.

Sasha went to roll it through but Ellie wiggled out, Ellie got to her feet, Sasha ran and jumped on her but was grabbed and flipped back. Ellie hit her with the quickest Blackout to a loud shocked reaction.

"Blackout! Blackout by Ellie!" Cole was shocked with everyone. Ellie turned Sasha over and lays over her, hooking her leg. "Is this it?!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"I thinks she's got it!" Corey says.

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref calls the match as the bell ringed followed by Ellie's music to a thunderous reaction from Pittsburgh.

"She did it! Ellie has done it!" Byron exclaims.

Ellie moved off her and laid back on the mat.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces to a loud reaction.

"Write it on posters and put it on your calenders. No help, no nothing, on her own, Ellie Brooks just pinned Sasha Banks. Talk about payback for payback. What a freaking match!" Corey was hyped. "The Anti-Queen of WWE is still on the throne!"

"You gotta give it to her, with help or without it. Ellie Brooks can hold her own and she proved that tonight." Cole continued. "Take nothing away from all three of these women because this was one heck of a match. All of them threw everything they had but Ellie having a little more left then Sasha was able to hit, guys hit the quickest Blackout I have seen from Ellie."

Ellie stretched her leg and shook it out as it started to feel better. The replays of the match showed as she sat up and propped up on knee.

"Chicago's girl is still champion and she just beat the Boss. No questionable wins, no second guesses, Ellie Brooks is the best boys and I for one am happy for it to be my first night on here and to call one of this woman's matches. Seeing Ellie defend a title is something you have to see in person." Corey claps. "Right off the back Ellie owned this match and did what she said. She fought off two women and told everybody she was gonna beat Charlotte and Sasha. Hurt and all, taking hit from hit, that is one tough chick."

"Not to mention strong." Byron chuckles. The ending replays showed of how the win came about. "Just like Cole says. Ellie just had a little to much left then Sasha. We thought Sasha had her when she was in the Bank Statement, thought Charlotte had her in the Figure Eight but Ellie still came out with the win."

Ellie stood up to her feet, she grabbed her title back from the ref and looks down at it with a smile. The ref raised her hand to a good reaction before letting it go and going to check on the girls.

"I mean take nothing away from Sasha or Charlotte tonight." Cole says. Ellie flipped her belt over her shoulders as she looked down at it and dropped to one knee to rest while more replays of the match showed. "The Ellie Era is bringing in the new era and she is still doing it as champion."

Corey nods. "Like I said Cole, Ellie is on another level right now. This performance showed it and will some people question Sasha's win from Battleground. Was Ellie right? Was it just because of Bayley being there because tonight, Ellie stands tall. Mick Foley may wanna start an apology letter because there is your face of the RAW's Women's division and the question serves now, who's next? Who can stop Ellie at this point?"

Charlotte shook her head upset until her glare found Sasha who was laid out with the ref checking on her. "You..."

Ellie stands up and raises her title back in the air as the crowd cheers.

"Congrats champ, you deserve it after that!" Corey praises.

The regular intro of Finn Balor made everybody get off their seats as Ellie had snapped her head to the ramp...

* * *

 **That was the second part, leave a review telling me what you think of the match and I will see you guys in the next chapter coming!**


	135. Do You Trust Me?

_**'In the ring'**_

"Wait a minute, look who may be coming to say congratulations!" Corey was excited for this along with the rest of the crowd.

Finn Balor's full theme hits as the crowd was on their feet.

Ellie lowered her title to look at the ramp with a raised brow.

Finn walked out in his gear and leather jacket to a loud reaction.

"There he is, the man that is facing Roman Reigns tonight and the best friend of Ellie Brooks. The first pick from NXT, Finn Balor." Cole introduces him. "And guys do these two have history or what?"

"History isn't even the word Michael." Corey shakes his head. "If you have seen them down in Japan you know about Finn and Ellie Brooks. Finn Balor is one of the reasons Ellie went to Japan in the first place and since then, anybody who is anybody wants to see these two back in a ring as a team."

Finn fixes the collar on his jacket as he walks back to the center of the ramp.

"He has not stopped looking at Ellie yet." Cole points out.

"Well have you seen her Cole?" Corey asks. "She is the woman who can slap you in the face and you still love her, not to mention she is still Women's Champion. I mean Ellie just went through a big match in her career, I would look at her to."

The chorus part hits as Finn and the crowd puts their hands up, he turns around and does the samething as they join in.

Ellie looked around at everybody doing this with a slight laugh before looking back ahead.

"He calls it Balor Club. A Club that we hear Ellie was apart of in Japan and still is now." Cole said.

Finn makes his way down the ramp, he heads up the steps and spins to lean back on the ropes. Ellie just kept her head down with a headshake but still watched him. Finn walked across the apron and got on the top rope signaling for the crowd, the part hits as he puts his hands up along with them. He drops his arms down before doing it again as the crowd again joined in behind him.

"The movement that's rocking the world. Balor Club, worldwide." Corey says.

Finn slowly puts his arms down, he got off the ropes and into the ring as he walked over to stand across from Ellie.

His theme died down as the crowd continued to cheer from seeing them in a ring together again. Finn looks around at them with his eyes as Ellie kept her look down.

"Listen to this place." Byron chuckles amazed at the reaction.

 _'Bullet Club! Bullet Club!'_ They started up the chant.

Ellie finally looked up and around at them with a laugh before her eyes narrowed back to Finn. Finn continued to look at the crowd but ended up chuckling at them as they stopped the chant to cheer again.

"Just like old times?" Finn asks.

Ellie nodded. "Oh yeah."

Finn walked over taking her hand and raising it up to a loud reaction, he points to her as his theme started back up. Ellie smiles as she held up her belt in the other.

"That's right, give that woman another round of applause." Corey agrees. "She earned it. Bow down to the Queen boy's."

"Calm yourself Corey." Cole chuckles. "Your becoming another JBL."

Finn lets her hand down and pulls her in a big hug that got another reaction out of people. He pats her back as he held her close to him.

"Congratulations Elle and I saw that overhead kick by the way." Finn smirks.

"I was taught well." Ellie shrugged. "But now that I'm done, it's your turn. You got this." She patted his back. "Just be sure to punch him one good time for me. I still don't like him."

Finn chuckles pulling away from her. "If it's for you then I sure will."

Ellie smiled up at him but it dropped a little when he held her cheek and kissed the other side in front of everybody. Girls in the crowd mostly freaked out as people themselves were shocked.

"Whoa, okay." Byron was thrown off by that. "That's a new interaction between them."

Finn dropped his hand to pull back and look at her, Ellie was still looking at him shocked. "You tell him when you want but don't expect me not to do things like this. I'm not hiding anything, you got until next week Elle." He smiled when she said nothing back, Finn nods and goes back to the ropes as he had a seat on them to open them up. "Go get checked out and make sure your alright Ellie."

Ellie walked over and was about to get out of the ropes but stopped and looked at Finn again, she stared at him as he watched her curiously but now with a smirk. Ellie snapped out of it and got out of the ring but winced on the apron as this made her sit down.

"Ellie?" Finn quickly got up when he saw this, he got out of the ring and jumped down to go over to her.

Ellie pulled at her pad to massage her knee. "Damn that still hurts."

Finn came in front of her. "What happened, is it still your leg?"

Ellie nodded. "I'm fine, you got your match to go to so go on."

"Hey." Finn got close to her. "You need me right now right?" Ellie nodded, he leans up. "That's all that matters then. I took care of you back then didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Ellie reached her arms out for him as she leaned over. Finn quickly caught her as she hooked her arms around him, Ellie laid her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

Finn looks down to see big blue eyes staring back up at him and smirks. He adjusted her in his arms and looks around at everyone as he backs up the ramp. Finn turns around and takes her up the ramp as he leaned his head against hers and continued to walk in the back.

A lot of people were left speechless and nobody knew what to make of what they just saw.

"Uh Corey, you care to explain that?" Cole asks.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Byron looks to him.

Corey shrugs. "I-I don't even know. Like I said I know their best friends but this here, I have never seen that kind of interaction between the two of them. I believe Ellie was still hurt from the Figure Eight applied by Charlotte and that could have been the cause. It was clear that she was hurt and needed to be helped in the back but the rest of that, the way they looked at each other. I mean even I can't explain that to you guys.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I am so fan girling out right now! What was all of that? #RAW_

 _BEST MATCH EVER! But what is going on between Finn and Ellie? #RAW_

 _Cethlenn and Finn Balor! I just need WWE to confirm it #RAW_

 _All three of those girls kept me on the edge of my seat but Ellie is still undfeated as champion #RAW_

 _Ellie is the G.O.A.T but she may be in T.R.O.U.B.L.E when Seth sees this #RAW_

 _BIG love trianlge but congratulations to Ellie for reminding people why she is champion #RAW_

 _I thought Sasha or Charlotte had it but give credit, Ellie dserved it #RAW_

 _Finn carrying a hurt Ellie was so cute #RAW_

 _They are cuteee! But Seth and her are cuter and he's gonna be pissed #RAW_

 _Seth you should be worried, be very worried #RAW_

 _Oh come on, Ellie gets Seth and Finn? #RAW_

 _BALOR CLUB! #RAW_

 _Oh this right here is gonna be a mess, Ellie has got some real explaining to do #RAW_

 _Demon King and Demon Queen are slowly approaching, I feel it #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

"Just sit her right there for me." The trainer points to the table.

The crowd cheers as Finn comes into view and puts Ellie down to sit on the table. "Alright. Ellie, I'm gonna check you out in just a minute, okay?"

"Uh, no." Ellie gave him the side eye as she looked at him crazy and moved her body away from him.

The trainer caught this and looks at her weird and looks back to Finn.

"Can I get a sec?" Finn holds up a finger.

"Sure thing." He walked off.

Ellie looked back at him. "If he touches me I am gonna hit him, you know that right?" The crowd laughs at how serious her tone was.

"Do not hit that man." Finn laughs at her, he fixes his jacket.

"I don't want him touching me." Ellie makes a face.

Finn nods. "I know very well who you want touching you, relax."

Ellie jaw dropped as the crowd laughs at them, she gives him a look. "Whatever your thinking isn't true in that screwed up head of your's."

Finn gave a hum. "Mhm."

"Besides I am not the one that kept playing the staring game earlier. What happened to relaxing yourself and giving me time to think? Did you forget about that?" Ellie questions.

"Not at all." Finn shook his head. "But I won't sit up here and act like your not more then what people think you are." The crowd cheers, Ellie kept her arms folded. "I told you, you have until next week, that's it. Also I may have been staring but you would only know if you were looking."

Ellie looked at him wide eyed, Finn smirks and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh no, don't you give me that look." Ellie points at him. "Don't you dare. I only looked because the ring was that way, I wasn't staring at you."

"Yes you were." Finn nodded. "You blushed to."

"Shut-Shut your mouth." Ellie glared.

"That pretty little skin color had just a bit of pink to it." Finn teased touching her cheek, he laughs when Ellie smacked his hand away. This made him chuckle. "Look, let the doctor check you over and make sure ya alright." Ellie scoffs with an eye roll. "Don't give me that 'this is b.s' look."

"Uh-huh." Ellie nods.

"Cethlenn." Finn says her name to a loud crowd reaction.

"What?" She gave him a look as the crowd was more freaked out she answered to it.

"I'm serious." Finn says to her. Ellie looked away until Finn gets in her face making her give him the side eye. "I know it's still confusing. I mean I got so use to the new you I been forgetting how mean the real you can be. You don't have to fully be that Ellie again, I love that you remember but I also like the attitude you created. So still be her." Ellie looks down at her nails. "Ellie." This made her drop her hands to show she was listening. "I'm finally here and I finally got you halfway back so just work with me, that's all I'm asking from ya. Tell that demon of yours to calm it." He rubbed her leg making her look down at his hand before back at him. "Everything is gonna work out, trust me. Do you trust me?"

Ellie sighs but nodded her head. "I guess Finn."

"In your words that's a yes." Finn rested a hand on top of her head with a small smile. "I have to go to my match. But I'm coming right back to see you and as long as I'm gone, your still Ellie. Fully Ellie, so lower that attitude."

Ellie gave a shrug. "Eh." Finn smile drops as he flicks the back of her head making the crowd laugh, she snapped her head to glare at him. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to." Finn leans up. "Now wish me luck." He showed his hand.

"You don't need it." Ellie slapped his hand off, he gave her a look making her smirk and give a nod. "But still, good luck Balor."

"Thanks and what are you gonna do while I'm gone?" Finn raised a brow.

Ellie rolls her eyes but smiles. "Get checked out and keep silent."

Finn winks. "That's my girl." He messed with a strand of her hair as he backed up before leaving out of the room and closing the door.

Ellie looked back down at her lap at the title she still had and smiled to herself.

"Life is so much better when you realize who you are." Ellie trails her fingers across the plates.

"Ellie!" Seth voice called out.

Ellie looked the sky letting out a groan. "I swear, if I had a damn hatchet." The crowd laughs at her, the door swung open. Seth came into view to a loud reaction as he had his hair pulled back with his ring ear on. This made her look at him with a bit of amusement. "Yes Seth you can come in, that is what I would have said if you knocked."

"Cut-the-crap." Seth says sternly.

Ellie glared. "Excuse you?"

"Excuse me nothing. Have you lost your mind out there?" Seth points. "I thought you said Finn Balor is your bestfriend and that was it. You two looked a hell of a lot more then best friends out there, especially when he kissed you in front of people."

"Wow Seth, a kiss on the cheek. Better call the police." Ellie laughs. "It's not that serious. Friends can do that."

Seth shook his head. "No way, not the way that looked. Look I get your coming out of big match and you got hit in the head a couple of times but there is something very wrong with this picture."

"Your still in it." Ellie mumbled as the crowd ooh's.

"What?" Seth questioned.

She smiles at him. "I said, really what is it?"

"Him." Seth mentions Finn Balor. "There is something about him you are not telling me. Your hiding something."

"That so?" Ellie smirks giving him a nod. "Well Seth, figure it out." Seth looked at her confused. "You wanted to poke the bear so bad so go on and continue to be noisy. I want to see how far you get and how far of a hole you dig before you realize your stuck."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seth snaps.

"Are you upset about Finn or just upset with the fact that somebody did what you are supposed to?" Ellie raised a brow as the crowd oohed. Seth looked down to the floor trying to keep his anger at bay. "I had the biggest match out there and do I get a congratulations? Nope, I just get questioned about Finn helping me back here and raising my arm to the crowd? How about an, are you okay Ellie?"

Seth sighs. "Are you-"

"Save it." Ellie spat as the crowd and Seth were taken back. "I don't care if you care Seth but your gonna wish I did in the long run."

Seth brows furrowed together. "What do you mean by that?"

Ellie shrugs. "Your the Architect." She winks at him smiling. "Figure it out Cross-Fit."

Seth looks at her crazy before slowly nodding. "Okay, fine. You wanna play that game."

"I been wanting to play this game since you thought it was smart to make choice's of my career without me. You made a lot of people mad about that, 'important' people at that." Ellie shakes her head smiling. "You are in big trouble. I almost feel bad for you."

"No you should feel bad for yourself." Seth retorts.

Ellie smirked. "Repeat that?"

Seth gives a nod. "I'm gonna figure things out myself, and you know what? I hope Finn Balor does win tonight."

Ellie hummed. "Do you really wish that on yourself?" Her brow raised.

"I do." Seth nodded. "Because as soon as I expose this fairy tale you two are trying to start the quicker and the sooner I can get back my title and show you I'm different." Ellie chuckled with a headshake as she rolled her eyes to look back at him. "I honestly get I am not your favorite person right now."

Ellie slowly shook her head. "You don't know the half."

"But I am trying, okay? Nobody changes over night." Seth says. "But all you have to do is be honest with me. Is there something you want to tell me about you and Finn Balor?"

Ellie stares and tilts her head. "Don't you have a qualifying match to be watching. I have to get checked over which means your presence around me is blocking that so..." She waves. "Bye, bye."

Seth shakes his head. "This isn't over."

"Oh no it is." Ellie chuckled finding him funny. "This is very much over."

"No, I'll get my answers and I don't care what I do to get them." Seth warns. "If you won't say anything I know a new guy from NXT that will." Ellie smile dropped to glare at him. "I'll see you both next week." He laughs showing the 'Too Sweet' gesture to a loud reaction.

Ellie eyes widened as she watched him go. "Rollins!" Seth closed the door on his way out. "He is so hard head." She scoffs shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Cethlenn, Cethlenn! Ellie's other personality is the wife of Balor! #RAW_

 _Cethlenn is an evil little thing, I love her already #RAW_

 _Seth doesn't know that Cethlenn is actually his wife along with the real Ellie? Does he know #RAW_

 _CETHLENN! She is finally here #RAW_

 _Ellie/Cethlenn is hiding something and Seth is out to find out what #RAW_

 _Now I am hoping Finn wins tonight, man this feud is getting crazy already #RAW_

 _The wife of Balor is here, I'm ready to meet her #RAW_

 _Cethlenn seems like a real bad ass and might even be the Heel side of Ellie, what if she is? #RAW_

 _So is Cethlenn the demon or do her and Ellie share a demon #RAW_

 _Mann I am loving RAW better already #RAW_

 _What does he mean the old her? What's going on, hopefully we get answers next week! #RAW_

 _Ellie is Cethlenn #RAW Holy crap!_

 _Oooh this is what Dean and AJ must have been talking about. Finn is slowly taking Ellie away from Seth, I see it #RAW_

 _The Man is still going to fight and get his answers and I wanna here it #RAW_

 _I don't know if I'm team Fellie or Rollie, it's to hard! #RAW_

 _Ellie is getting mean and I kinda like her attitude lol #RAW_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed the ending to Roman Reigns vs Finn Balor as Finn was in the ring celebrating his win. He was now going on to SummerSlam to meet Seth Rollins for the Universal Championship.

The camera pans back in the area to show Ellie watching this with a proud smile. Her title was flipped over her shoulders as she still had on her leather gloves and muscle t but with a pair of skinny jeans. All her hair was brushed up in a high pony tail.

Ellie smile dropped a little. "Guess it's time for the hell to begin." She sighs as a small part of her was hoping Roman to win so she could have more time to figure things out. Her mood from earlier had calmed down but it was still there lurking and she could feel it. Ellie shook off her feelings and smiled at the TV again but this time with a nod. "You deserve it Finn."

The crowd gives a loud mixed reaction as Charlotte came in behind her. Ellie smile dropped into glare, she slowly turned around to look at her.

"Can I help you?" Ellie questions. Charlotte held her hand out making Ellie withdraw back, Ellie looked her hand over before pointing to it. "Uh-uh, what did you last touch?" The crowd laughs.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looks back at her with a stern glare. "Nothing."

Ellie looks at her hand, she hesitated but shook her hand. Charlotte shook it for a minute before snatching it back and bumping past her to walk off. Ellie stumbled back a bit and looks in Charlotte's direction shocked as the crowd had cheered for Charlotte showing respect.

"You know you could at least smile!" Ellie giggled. "It's a beautiful night back here." Her giggling died down when she felt somebody behind her and slowly turned around to see Nia Jax. The camera moved to show her as she got a mixed reaction from people, Ellie blinks wide eyed as she continued staring at her. "Uhh, can I maybe not help you?"

Nia walked over so she was towering above her but Ellie still didn't move and her wide eyed look had dropped into a glare. Ellie followed Nia's eye's to the WWE Women's title on her shoulder before looking back up at her as they made eye contact

"Nice belt." Nia points to it.

"Pretty eyes." Ellie smirks. "I guess we both have pretty things huh? You wanna know the thing they don't have in common? I can go get eyes like that but you can't have this." Nia glared at her but her was also taken back, the crowd oohed. Ellie just tilts her head and gives a slight laugh as she lightly pats Nia's arm. "Come on, it was a joke. Loosen up back here!" Nia continues to glare at her. "Seriously, come on listen. I know eventually you want this Nia, I'm not stupid but I know I can beat you and you know that to."

"What makes you sure of that?" Nia got closer in her face. "Because I'm the one standing over you little girl."

Ellie continued smiling. "The bigger you are..." Her smile dropped. "The harder you fall." Nia gave her a look as the crowd cheers loudly. "You don't scare me and you just figured that out yourself."

"And how do you know that?" Nia questioned.

Ellie got on her tippy toes to be a little closer to her face. "Because you still haven't put your hands on me." Nia gave her a look as Ellie slowly chuckled. "I like you Nia and I know you like me to. You like me because you see clear as day that I'm not scared of you and deep down you know I can beat you. Don't you? You know if it means anything, except for me, you are gonna bury every girl under your foot once they step in that ring with you. Your that good, don't you think your that good? Because you are." Nia continued glaring at Ellie who was giving her a sick grin. Ellie goes back to her feet with a muffled little giggle. "You just need help in some ways so if you ever need some advice, I'm here."

Nia scoffs, Ellie hugged her making Nia go wide eyed and stumble a bit. The crowd was just as thrown off as Nia was by that interaction.

"What in the..." Nia looks down, Ellie smiles looking up at her. "Your crazy." She took her hands from around her and walked off completely blown by what had just happened.

Ellie waves. "See you Nia, it was nice meeting you and welcome to RAW love." Ellie lowers her hand to slap at her side as her smile dropped into a cold glare. She had watched in the direction that Nia had walked off in and scoffed. "In the words of my brother AJ. They don't want none." Ellie smirks a little before walking away in the opposite direction.

 _Fan tweets_

 _If that is Cethlenn then Cethlenn is freaking crazy #RAW_

 _Did she just insult Nia Jax but compliment her at the same time? Only Ellie #RAW_

 _Seth Rollins vs Finn Balor at SummerSlam, I'm freaking out! #RAW_

 _Oh this Ellie is just straight up crazy #RAW_

 _I thought Ellie Quinn needed some help, this personality might have her beat #RAW_

 _Ellie is not the one Nia, she can handle you #RAW_

 _Is Nia vs Ellie coming? I can see it and I wanna see it #RAW_

 _Nia was just as shocked by the hug, I was not expecting that #RAW_

 _I guess Cethlenn is a hugger? #RAW_

 _Ellie trying to make a new friend or is Cethlenn? #RAW_

 _I love her attitude! #RAW_

 _It's like it is Ellie but it isn't at the same time, almost like a refreshed woman and I love her #RAW_

 _RAW is already getting a thumbs up in my book, can Smackdown Live top that? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Hey I didn't lie to her, I like Nia but I am also watching her like a hawk #ImNiceSometimes_

* * *

 **That was it for this first episode of RAW. Ellie/Cethlenn is a very different combo but it turns out the real Ellie before that accident in Japan wasn't so nice either. Seth wants answers and will he get them from Finn or from Ellie? Ellie starting to show a new attitude and it turns out Ellie/Cethlenn share a demon and Finn sees her but will Seth? How will things go next week, how will Sasha handle her loss? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think about everything.**


	136. Pharya's Promise

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that was left in the last two chapters. I am happy to see The Shield full reunited and can't wait for that match at TLC, I heard they might be staying together for a while longer. I hope it's not just a rumor because that would be cool. Also I got some questions if Ellie would ever join them and I don't think so, Ellie's character is mainly a part of the Bullet Club/Balor Club. Now would she team with them at times in the future? Probably so, were not there yet though so we will have to wait and see. Another question I got was from one of my favorite guest, TAZZY. I would actually like to do a Shield story in the future where a female was apart, I only saw one story like that on here and it was a Dean Ambrose/OC. My friend has been busy with school and has personal problems going on so her Finn Balor story won't be out until she sorts herself out along with other things. The good news I do have is that I may not start a Shield story but I might be a co-author on one. The author's name is JamieGenior who is two out of three of the best friends I do have and is a huge Shield fan. The problem is she doesn't know if she wants to start it from the very beginning when the debuted or start from now but we want to see how long The Shield really stays together. So I will keep you all updated about that, now that won't be my story fully, I'm just a co-author but she has an imagination like me so it will work out. I would actually LOVE to read a new Shield story myself and read about AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, CM Punk, Randy Orton and everyone. It would be like stepping back into the past and changing things up, I for one would like her to start from 2012 and build it up and she will have my help of course. But hopefully she goes through with it. The question I have is, would you all read it? And would you like to see the old WWE roster and read it from the very beginning? That means John Cena, Punk, The Rock, more Authority, Daniel Bryan, The Bella's, AJ Lee, and more! We might even still make it a Finn Balor/OC or Dean Ambrose/OC. Let me know in the reviews and you can even PM her yourself and tell her what you think to. But anyway, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **'Colby & Pharya's hotel room'**_

Colby walked out from the bathroom fully dressed in his work out clothes. He stops when he saw Pharya still knocked out sleep in the bed, she was spread out on her stomach with her arm hanging off the edge.

Colby lets out a sigh. "Alarms are dead to her. Pharya!" She continued to sleep, Colby walked over fixing his hat backwards. He shook her body gently. "Come on sleepy head, get up." Pharya groaned as she smacked his hands away from her, she grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. "That is not gonna help you sweetheart, come on." Colby snatched the blankets off making her curl up and keep the pillow over her. "Your gonna make this hard aren't you?"

"Five more minutes." Pharya groans.

Colby shook his head walking around the other side. "You said that twenty minutes ago and I gave it to you." He snatched one of the pillows from under her head. "Now you-" Colby was cut off by a pillow smacking him in the face and knocking his hat off. Pharya peaked up and couldn't help but start laughing, Colby slowly looked over at her with a glare. "Oh that's funny?"

Pharya giggled. "Look at your hair" Colby fixed his hat before quickly grabbing her feet. "Wait, wait, Colby I'm sorry! It's not funny!" She protest still laughing.

Colby dragged her over and puts his weight on her as he started tickling her sides. Pharya laughs trying to get away but he had her pinned under him.

"Now are you gonna get up?" Colby asks, Pharya laughs but nodded her head. "Apologize for throwing the pillow and messing up my hat. Apologize right now."

Pharya laughed shaking her head. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Colby continues to tickle her. "Get it out or I'm going for your feet next."

"N-No! O-Okay I-I'm sorry for throwing the pillow and messing up your hat, now cut it out!" Pharya says in between laughs.

Colby stopped and got off her. "Now see, that wasn't hard."

Pharya got herself together and frowned at him. "You know I hate being tickled." She got up and lazily went to her suitcase.

Colby nods. "Mhm, kinda why I did it. Now come on so we can get a workout in before we head to the house show."

"But I just need five more minutes!" Pharya took a leap for the bed.

"Nope." Colby grabbed her up with no issue over his shoulder, Pharya pouts and lets her head fall as he starts heading to the bathroom. "You almost had it but try just taking the leap next time, I might not see it coming."

"Such bull." Pharya shook her head.

After finally getting up and getting dressed, Pharya and Colby had made their way downstairs to the gym.

Colby looked to his left down at Pharya who was lazily dragging next to him. This made him smirk and lock her hands with his.

"You cannot still be sleepy." Colby says to her.

Pharya scoffs. "You try finally going to bed at three and let me know how you feel at ten." Her hair was brushed up in a ponytail as she wore black compression shorts, a Seth Rollins hoodie and matching tennis. She wore a black snapback pulled down so you really couldn't see her eyes.

"You can nap after this, alright?" Colby shook her hand. "I know our new schedule is kicking you in the butt and messing you up." Pharya laid her head on his arm. "Do not sleep walk on me."

Pharya giggled. "I wasn't gonna do that again. Last time you barley caught me."

"No one told you to do it." Colby retorts. "Did Phil and April say when they were gonna meet up with us next Friday to go over to Allen's?"

Pharya checked her phone as she kept her head on his arm. "No not yet. Your gonna love Allen's I'm telling you, his kids and wife are so amazing. Not only that we are gonna go to his son's game so we can watch him kick that other's team a-" Colby raised a brow as Pharya felt this and looked up at him wide eyed. "I meant so we can watch both teams do their very best."

Colby nods. "Uh-huh."

"Don't give me that, you should see Allen's pep talks versus mines." Pharya scoffs. "Not only that but were going to the carnival that we went to last time I visited. Your just gonna have fun, I'm telling you."

Colby smiles. "If your excited then it has to be fun."

They got into the gym to see a couple of superstars already there. Colby had went his way with Cessaro and Joe who were down there.

Pharya had took off the hood to show the matching black sports bra, she starts tying the hood around her waist.

"Hey, Phar." A voice came from behind her.

Pharya spun around to see Devitt in his workout clothes and smiled. "Hey you, how was your birthday night?" She gave him a hug. "Did Karl give you my gift?"

"I got it." Devitt nods with a chuckle as he pulled away from him. "You didn't have to by the way."

Pharya crossed her arms. "Wanna give it back?" Her brows raised.

"Not a chance." Devitt shook his head. Pharya smiles giving a slight headshake. "But why didn't you come? Everybody was invited out with us."

Pharya gave a shrug. "I was a little tired and late coming in on top of that." Devitt scoffed giving her a look. "Don't you give me that look."

"You are such a bad liar. I thought I told ya that." Devitt says, Pharya looks off. "Now why didn't you really come? You were invited and I wouldn't have cared if you brought Lopez."

"I don't know." Pharya shook her head. "I just thought I should still keep my distance and give you your space when we aren't on screen. I guess I just still feel bad from what I did in Japan so it isn't you, it's me."

"Ew that line." Devitt brows knotted together, he shook his head slowly at her before smiling. "Don't feel bad." Pharya looked up at him. "You told me the truth instead of running like you always do. You looked me dead in the face and gave me an honest adult answer so don't feel bad. Of course letting you go isn't an easy thing to do but I'm learning to accept it and Colby isn't that bad, he's bad but not bad."

Pharya slowly smiles. "So you two don't hate each other?"

"No." Devitt answers. "I just still don't fully trust him with you yet. But I guess when I see it more that will fade away eventually to." Pharya dropped her folded arms with relief. "Me and him had a small talk of our own so were good. But just like I told you when you texted me after I got drafted, your still my best friend."

"I know." Pharya nodded.

Devitt slaps her arm. "So act like it."

"Ouch." Phary rubbed her arm. "I'm fragile."

Devitt raises a brow. "Where?"

Pharya points. "Shutup Finn." Devitt smirks at her, Pharya shakes her head.

"Fergal." A female voice calls out.

Pharya and Devitt snap their attention ahead to see Cathy Kelly walking over to them. Devitt smiles and gives a wave to her. Pharya smiled but had her brow raised as she looked back and forth between Devitt and Cathy.

"My bad. The elevator was so crowded, like you have no idea." Cathy comes to a stop in front of them. "Hey Pharya." She smiles at her. "Congrats on keeping the title, I wanted to tell you afterwards but I didn't see you backstage. That match was awesome, is your wrist okay? Fergal had pointed it out backstage when we watched it and saw you shaking it out a lot. I didn't even notice it but I guess there is a reason I'm not in the ring."

Pharya looks back at Devitt amused as all he did was smile and hang his head. She playfully rolls her eyes to look back at Cathy with a nod.

"Thanks Kells and yeah my wrist is good. Just a slight sprain here and there but nothing bigger, I'll be alright." Pharya says. "I didn't know you were staying here to? And you were at RAW to?"

"Yeah I came for the show. I go back down to WWE Headquarters tomorrow so I have to leave tonight." Cathy nods. "I just came down now to get a work out in."

"Fitness at it's best." Pharya fived her. "You should really do ring work. Announcing or something like that, fans already stalk you."

Cathy chuckles. "I have been thinking about that, maybe soon. Even Fergal has been telling me to do it to."

Pharya looks at him. "Oh I'll bet." Devitt gives her an amused look out the side of his eye, Pharya winks. "So what did you do last night Cathy?"

Cathy shook her head. "Nothing much. We all just went out to celebrate that guy there birthday." Cathy points to Devitt.

Pharya nods smiling. "That it? No private celebration afterwards?"

Devitt clears his throat and pointed behind Cathy. "Did you drop that Cat?"

"Hm?" Cathy looked behind her.

"Cat? Oh snap, so your on nickname level-" Pharya was cut off by a flick to the back of her head by Devitt. "Ouch, what?"

Cathy shook her head looking back. "I don't see anything."

Fergal waves it off. "Nevermind, eyes playing tricks on me."

"You were doing some tricks alright but it wasn't now." Pharya says lowly.

Devitt shot her a playful glare.

Cathy raised an amused brow. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh yeah." Pharya nods with a chuckle.

"No." Devitt says at the same time, he points at Pharya. "No."

Colby came from behind. "Hey Phar, you got my towel?"

Devitt looked back. "Lopez."

Colby sent him a nod. "Hey Balor." He stopped when he saw Cathy. "Hey I didn't know you were here. What's up Cathy?"

"Hey Colby." Cathy smiled. "Yeah I been here."

"She was here last night Colby, can you believe that?" Pharya hands him the towel with a smile.

Colby nods. "Nice."

"It was for Finn." Pharya smirks.

Pharya looked over and snorts a laugh when she saw Devitt giving her his famous 'You are so dead' look that he was famous for.

Colby and Cathy both look confused.

"Come on Colby, lets go check on Joe." Pharya puts her hands on her chest and starts to back him up.

Colby stops. "But Joe's fine."

"Colby." Pharya gives him a look. "Let's go check on Joe."

"Joe's fine, Cessaro is spotting him." Colby continues as he wasn't catching on.

"Let's..." Pharya gave him a more stern look and continued to put pressure to push him back. "go-check-on-Joe. Now."

Colby eyes widened and put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, we'll go check on Joe. It was good seeing you Cathy and I'll see you at the arena man."

Devitt smirks. "See you two."

Pharya led him away, she looked over her shoulder at Devitt and gave him a smile before continuing to another area.

Colby used the towel to wipe off his forehead. "You mind telling me what that was about? You didn't even wanna check on Joe." He sits on the bench.

"I wanted to leave them alone." Pharya jerks her head back in the direction as she walked behind him. "You clearly aren't catching on to things around here."

Colby raised a brow. "What things?" Pharya places her hands on both sides of his head before turning it in the direction of Devitt and Cathy. The two of them were smiling and laughing and a lot more closer then before they had walked off. "Oh." Devitt had took her hand making Colby eyes widened. "Oh, oh wow."

Pharya drops her hands. "There you go."

Colby looked up at Pharya. "How long has that been going on?"

"Uhh, I don't know." Pharya answers honest. "I didn't even think they knew each other to be honest. I was already thrown off when she asked me about him that time on RAW but now it's making sense. They would be a cute couple, don't you think?"

Colby looks back at them. "It could work."

Pharya folded her arms across her chest. "I think so, but they are such opposites."

Colby smirks. "Maybe but that is not the reason it would work." He stands up with a sigh. "It's the opposite reason why that would work."

Pharya raised a brow. "What are you trying to say?"

"Cathy is complete opposite from you." Colby points out, Pharya brows knotted together. "To let you go, maybe he needed to connect to a person that least reminded him of you. Cathy is your total opposite, aside from the happy personality."

"I don't think that's it." Pharya looks back at Devitt and Cathy. "I hope they take things slow if that is the case."

"Wouldn't you want him to move on?" Colby questions.

"Of course, I probably won't feel right until he does. But I want him to move on slow so he won't get hurt and she won't either. I actually like Cathy and I barely like people." Pharya dropped her arms with a shake of her head. "I'm gonna keep my mouth shut and just watch for now. I do hope they work out if they are taking it there. If I trust anybody back here with him, it would honestly be her. But maybe I should talk to him."

"Pharya." Colby warns. "Do not medel."

"I'm not, I just will be observing and having a small talk." Pharya says. "He observed our relationship."

"Against my unknowing and wishes, yes." Colby nods.

"But I'm doing it just to make sure, I don't want either of them hurt." Pharya looked back at Colby. "You get what I'm trying to say right?"

Colby sighs. "I get what your saying Phar, just watch what you say and don't medel." Pharya wrapped her arms around his neck making him tuck an arm around her waist. "Promise me?"

"I promise." Pharya nods. "I just want to make sure he's not dating her for the wrong reasons."

"Alright." Colby agreed. "Your a serious handful, you know that?"

"I hit you in the face with a pie once and you hold it against me." Pharya smiled. "I made it up to you though."

Colby shook his head. "You know one of these days, sex isn't gonna fix a problem." Pharya laughs making him smirk amused. "Like you can't just keep using your body. A line has to be drawn somewhere." Her brow raised at him. "I'll just let you know when I draw that line. Now come on so we can finish up, you want a nap right?"

Pharya pulls away. "Sure do, as long as you help me get to sleep." She pats his cheek walking around him. "Hey Cessaro I'm next on the press!"

Colby was still lost as his brows furrowed. "As long as I help her? How would I-" His eyes widened as he whipped around. Pharya looked over shoulder with a smirk and giggles as she turned back around. "Yup, she's definitely still the dream girl in a box." Colby turns around to follow. "Cessaro that won't be necessary! Pharya needs more sleep, like right now."

Pharya laughed at him. "I haven't even worked out yet."

"And I can help with that." Colby picks her up from behind, Pharya laughs holding onto him. "You'll be sweating in no time, trust me."

Pharya shook her head. "You are such a pervert."

* * *

 _ **'Later that day'**_

Colby sat in the car with Pharya as she was behind the wheel driving.

"Remind me where we are going again?" Colby looks over at her.

"I told you I have to make a stop before the house show. I made a promise to somebody and this girl plans to keep it." Pharya points to herself. "And hush, at least you didn't have to drive."

Her hair was now out as it was straightened and curled at the ends. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a gray v neck and black leather jacket along with a pair of black converse.

"I wasn't gonna drive because I have no idea where we are going." Colby reminds. "And who is that gift bag in the back for?"

Pharya puts her finger against his lips. "Sshh, you ask too many questions." She giggled when Colby slapped her fingers away. "I told you I have a promise to keep."

"This better be good Pharya." Colby sat back, his work out clothes were replaced with jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie that was zipped up. He wore a hat that was turned frontwards and pulled down.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't be driving out here if it wasn't." Pharya smiled. "Just trust me. Life is full of surprises."

Colby nodded. "Now I'm really worried."

Pharya pulled into a nice neighborhood and parked the car in a certain driveway.

"Now can I know what's here?" Colby looked out the window.

"Get out of the car Colby." Pharya sung getting out.

Colby got out and closed the door behind him as he fixed his jacket. Pharya put the big gift bag in one hand and took his hand as the two of them walked on the porch of the home, Pharya knocked on the door gently.

"If we get kidnapped and we live, I'm gonna kill you." Colby nods.

Pharya gave him an amused grin. "Colby if you ever get kidnapped they are gonna give you back to me within the next hour."

Colby scoffs. "Look who's talking."

Pharya jaw dropped with a slight laugh. "I will get you back for that later but for now act like you got some sense." She knocked on the door again.

"Coming!" A man called out.

Colby brows furrowed. "Pharya." He says in a warry tone.

"Hush." Pharya waved him off.

The door opened up to show a middle aged man.

His eyes widened when he saw the two of them. "Oh my gosh, Lisa!" He calls back.

Pharya smiles widely. "Hi! Your Mr. Jones right, the one I talked to?"

"Yes that's me. You can just call me Nick." He dismissed the professional greeting. "Please come in, both of you."

Colby looked at Pharya confused but she just pulled him inside.

Pharya shook Nick's hand. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"I'm definitely gonna say the same." Nick shakes her hand as you could see the happy emotion written on his face. "I cannot thank you enough for actually coming. This means so much."

Pharya took her hand back. "Don't even worry about it man. I do have to admit that Seth Rollins here has no idea what's going on, he was dragged along."

"Guilty." Colby nodded. "So forgive me if I looked confused. It's because I am."

Nick gave a laugh. "No I get it, can't count how many times my wife pulls that on me. It's a pain."

"Thank you." Colby looks to Pharya who rolled her eyes. Nick caught this between them and chuckles, Colby smiled and offers his hand. "But still it's nice to meet you Nick. Even though I have no idea what's going on."

Nick shook it. "I understand and it is great to meet you guys in person, your taller then you look on TV."

"I get that a lot." Colby nods taking his hand back. "So am I gonna get filled in sweetheart or what?"

Pharya nodded. "Nick here had sent me a message on Twitter and asked if I could wish his daughter a happy birthday by video. So I decided to do him one better and since we were gonna be in their hometown anyway, I wanted to surprise her."

"My daughter is a HUGE fan of Ellie's. I mean from the first time she saw you last year, she has not stopped watching you yet. I'm talking posters and everything, she was sad when we couldn't go to Axess and meet you there but her first WrestleMania she watched Ellie win the title." Nick explained. "And now she just turned sixteen and I just wanted to get her a big present. Aside from her hounding me about going to wrestling school."

"Black and Brave is open." Colby nods.

"Hey, hey, no promoting." Pharya says.

Nick chuckles. "I just wanted to makeup for Axess and give her a big gift for her birthday. I just didn't think you were actually gonna show up here. I know you guys stay busy."

"Hey if I can make time to buy leather jackets I can make time for this." Pharya nods.

Colby chuckles shaking his head. "So that's why you dragged me out here."

"Mhm." Pharya smiled. "Told you it would be fun."

His wife Lisa came from the back but jaw dropped shock when she saw Colby and Pharya.

Nick looks back with a grin. "Look who's here."

"How did you-that girl is gonna freak out." Lisa says walking over. "I can not believe it, it is so nice to meet you Ellie and you to Seth. On and off camera you both are still gorgeous."

Pharya laughs. "Thank you mam."

"Just call me Lisa, I cannot thank you both enough for actually doing this. When he told me you replied back I thought it was a joke." Lisa admits still shocked. "But your really here, both of you. My daughter just loves you Ellie, I mean literally looks up to you."

"Glad I could be somebody she looks up to." Pharya nodded. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She's upstairs in her room. Want me to go get her?" Lisa asks.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'll just show her this video first and you guys can wait in the dinning room, if that's okay?"

"Make it a real surpsie, alright." Colby makes his way through.

"We'll be right over there." Pharya followed him.

The two of them went inside the big dinning area and stayed out of sight.

Colby looks over at her. "I can't believe you really did this." He smiled. "No one can say you don't love your fans."

Pharya waved them off. "Screw them if they do. My fans know I do, I may not have time to visit everyone, I'm not Santa Claus but when I get free time I will do things like this. Besides, it's kinda cool being somebody's role model. The only woman figure I had to look up to was Phil."

Colby snorts a laugh but it stopped when he heard footsteps.

Nick motions a hand for his daughter to come down the steps. Her mother Lisa had her phone out to record this as she was still grining from ear to ear.

"Come on Rosalina, come here." Nick pulled his phone out.

"What's going on? And why is mom holding the camera like a creep?" Rosalina questioned fixing her glasses as her long brown had to be tucked behind her ears.

"I got a surprise for you." Nick gets his phone ready. "Remember I told you I had a big gift for you."

Rosalina nods. "Yes and you said it was one you can't take back."

"Exactly, well my gift is somebody you love saying happy birthday to you." Nick shows his phone to her.

A video of Ellie Brooks popped up making the young girl cover her mouth in shock with a squeal.

 _"Hello Rosalina!" Ellie waves with a smile as she had the title on her waist. "It's your favorite WWE superstar and Women's champion here to wish you a Happy Birthday beautiful."_

"Oh my god." She laughs and grins in shock.

 _"But instead, I'm not gonna do that." Ellie shakes her head. "Because me and Seth Rollins wanted to come say it in person instead."_

Rosalina hands dropped. "What?"

Pharya came out from the room with her arms held up. "Happy Birthday Rosalina!"

"Sixteenth birthday that." Colby walked out.

"Ah!" Rosalina jumps with a happy cry as she held her mouth. Her parents along with Pharya and Colby laughs at her reaction. "Oh my gosh! Daddy how did you."

Pharya holds her arms out. "Do I get a hug? I came all this way." Rosalina shakily but quickly made her way over and got a hug from Colby before hugging Pharya tightly. Pharya hugs her back with a giggle, she rubbed the back of her head when they heard her crying. "Happy Birthday Rosie!"

"Thank you." Rosalina cried.

"Come on don't cry on me, it's supposed to be your happy day." Pharya says patting her back. "Congrats on hitting sixteen sweetheart. That's the golden ages for girls, tell her mom?"

"Most definitely." Lisa agreed.

Pharya pulls back and stoops down. "Here, wipe your face. To many tears for a pretty girl to be shedding." Rosalina took it with a laugh and wiped at her face. "You happy to see us?"

"Definitely." Rosalina giggles. "I didn't know you guys would come together. Are you a couple in real life?"

"We are, but why do you want her?" Colby jokes.

"Sure." Rosalina nodded her head. "I'll keep her, I don't mind."

"Ha!" Pharya points up at him, Colby playfully rolls his eyes.

Rosalina smiles as she was still trying to calm her nerves down. "I can not believe you are really here."

"Well." Pharya smiles. "A certain dad had sent me a message on Twitter about his daughter who is a huge Ellie Brooks fan. Then I went on your page and saw a tweet saying all you wanted for your birthday was to meet me. So since I was already in town and I heard you missed your chance at Axess, I decided to come say happy birthday myself. Then your dad told me how you think of me as your role model."

"Yes I do." Rosalina nods with a sniffle. "Your the main reason I wanna wrestle and why I don't get bullied anymore. I don't listen to people that talk negative about me, I just ignore them and keep moving. But I also stick up for myself now when I have to. Not only that but you made me learn to accept the way I look and not wanna change my appearance."

Pharya nods. "That's right and forget them, you'll probably be in a WWE ring in the future and they will be working a boring job like Rita's for the rest of their life. Although, they do have good ice cream. But you don't ever need to change anything about yourself, half of those girls will end up getting plastic surgery." Pharya makes a face. "It's not pretty because it makes you feel like you need it when you don't. I for one think you're very pretty and the glasses are a nice touch."

Rosalina chuckles at her. "Thanks, your tattoos are a good touch."

"Well thank you." Pharya smiles and gives her another hug. "Thanks for looking up to me hun. You guys have no idea how much that means to me." She pulled away and gave her a big gift bag. "I also got this for you. Your very own belt just like mine." Pharya pulls it out as Rosalina was shocked. "Try it out."

Rosalina puts it on her shoulder with a happy smile.

"Future champ right there, whoo." Colby claps.

Nick clapped. "I see it to."

Pharya giggled. "It's more things in there I got for you. Just a couple t-shirts, hoodies, cups and things like that. But this last gift is the most important. Your dad told me you guys are going on a trip to see some family next week and it just so happens that is the same town RAW is gonna be in." Rosalina eyes widened, Pharya pulled tickets out her pocket. "So I got six front row seats for you and I heard your cousins are fans to but they are your tickets. But they are for you and some of your family to come see us at RAW next week."

Rosalina took them excited. "Thank you, thank you!" She hugs her.

Pharya hugs her back. "No problem, happy birthday Rosalina."

Rosalina pulled back to look at her belt with excited eyes. "This belt looks just like yours I swear."

"Go show it to your parents and then we all can take a couple of pictures before we have to go. Sound alright?" Pharya asks.

"Yes!" Rosalina ran back to her dad and quickly jumped on him with a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Pharya smiled looking at them as she stood to her feet. "I see her as a champion."

Colby gave a nod. "Yeah I see it to." He looked over at Pharya with a smile and puts his arm around her. "This was a good thing you did Phar. Seriously."

Pharya shrugged. "Somebody's gotta show that not every idol you meet is bad. Besides I wouldn't be me without fans like her."

"None of us would." Colby agreed. "To think my girlfriend has a big old heart under those tattoos. Just wait until everybody sees your sweet side."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

Colby made a face. "Wait a sec, how were you able to snag six tickets?"

"Being friends with the King of Kings has it's perks man." Pharya shrugs.

Colby nods. "And once again, you speak the truth."

Pharya walked off. "Alright Rosie, me and you first and make sure you get my good side Nick."

"Yes mam." Nick laughs.

Colby shook his head at her.

"Come on Rollins, get picture ready and get over here." Pharya says.

"Doesn't take long for you to be Ellie." Colby walked over.

 ** _Later on that night..._**

After they had finished up with the house show, Colby and Pharya had sat out in the area by the hotel pool. It was late at night so only a couple of people were walking around. They decided to sit over by the lit fire pit area across the way from the pool.

"You know I haven't sat around a fire since I was in camp." Colby sat next to her.

Pharya gives him a look. "You went to camp?"

"Against my will but with my mothers wishes." Colby nods, Pharya chuckles as she curled her legs up in the seat. "My back still hurts from that suplex. Cessaro is gonna get it next time."

Pharya shook her head. "You two with your strength. Just wait until you get in the ring with Braun."

Colby eyes turned to slits. "Whose side are you on?"

"If it comes to that then Braun's." Pharya admits.

Colby nodded. "Thank you for your honesty."

Pharya giggles, she pulled her hair over one side of her shoulder. She had changed into a pair of leggings with a black WWE logo pullover sweatshirt.

"I hope Rosalina enjoyed her birthday." Pharya puts her phone away. Colby leans back and rests his arms over Pharya's legs when she put them over his and scooted closer so she was under him. "I heard they went to Dave and Busters. If I didn't have to work I so would have joined."

"You and me both." Colby says. "She's got a good dad I'll tell you that. The guy went way out to find a gift he really didn't have to pay money for but it was still VERY hard to get but worth a lot to her. And she seems like a real good kid."

"She does." Pharya agreed. "She kinda reminded me of myself."

Colby looks over at her. "She does?" He puts his arm to rest behind her. "How?"

"Believe it or not Colby I looked like her at sixteen." Pharya smiles. "I didn't really get up there until eighteen. So girls my age were walking around looking twenty and I look my age or younger. I was bullied a lot to, it was either I didn't have what girls my age did and I didn't really dress like one. To be honest I didn't think I was attractive at all, I felt like I needed to change myself and my appearance to get attention and be accepted. Why do you think I was so upset at Eva for shaming herself? Because I know how it feels to not feel like you look like anything to people and worked hard to keep a stong mindset. The last thing I want people doing is poisoning the minds of these young girls who think they have to look like like Eva to be someone. Or to mean something to another person, you don't need to look like a model for people to love you.."

"I would have still dated you if I knew you as a teenager." Colby says, Pharya playfully glares at him. "I'm serious. I wasn't some tough, built, football guy. I was a nerd just like you, still am." He taps his glasses he had on. "See these and this." Colby pats his black beanie that all his hair was pulled into. "I was bullied a little too so you weren't alone."

Pharya smiles and looks back ahead at the fire. "It's kinda crazy, I wanted to look like those girls so bad until one day I just stopped. I didn't wanna be anybody but myself and to be honest, once I got the money and got to where I wanted to be. All those looks didn't matter to me. I could pay to look like them but I didn't want to anymore."

"Saw it only mattered personality wise huh?" Colby smirks.

"That and I saw those girls a couple of years later." Pharya frowned and slowly shook her head. "They hate their jobs and most of their looks went to hell." Colby laughs at her and palms his forehead with a headshake. "Seriously. I almost screamed when I looked at one to fast."

Colby lowers his hand. "Well that's kharma."

"And plastic surgery." Pharya nodded. "Which is why I don't like it and never want it. I love myself like this and I'm glad one of my own fans was able to see that." Colby looked over at her and smiles. "That's why my character isn't a character, she's just me. A little crazy but still me."

"Well I love her." Colby put his arm around her and pulled her to him in a headlock making her giggle. "Not now because your character is being a pain." Pharya smirks looking up, Colby looked down at her. "Your too beautiful for plastic surgery anyway."

"God, you're so mushy." Pharya tried to pull away.

"Is adorable better?" Colby teases.

Pharya laughs. "No Colby."

"Does sexy work?" Colby hugged her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"No-wait yeah." Pharya looks up. "We can go with that."

"Alright, adorable it is." Colby nods.

"That is not what we agreed on." Pharya says.

Colby kissed her making her stop moving to kiss him back, he pulled her up letting Pharya wrap her arms around his neck. He pecked her lips a couple of more times before finally pulling away to look at her, Colby smoothed a hand to rest in the center of her back.

"Your not gonna feel like that again with me around. That I promise." Colby kissed her cheek, Pharya moved her arms with a smile to tuck around his waist. "I like this Pharya just fine."

"So no implants?" Pharya jokes. Colby stopped to look at her with a stern gaze. "I was kidding."

"Good." Colby bear hugged her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Pharya protested. "Colby don't you dare to suplex me on this thing-ah!" Colby grabbed back and hits her with a suplex making her laugh. "You are such an ass, get off!"

Colby laughs still holding onto her. "Now that is really for the pillow earlier."

Pharya gets out of his grip and jumps on him with one of the pillows on the large cushioned seat. "That was just so unnecessary!"

"But beating your boyfriend in public with a pillow is?" Colby covers up, he pulled her down while locking her arms so she couldn't do anything. "Your a violent little person."

"You make me violent." Pharya retorts.

"This is true." Colby nods, Pharya glared before smiling at him with a head shake as she just laid her head on chest. He smirks looking down at her. "Were a weird couple."

Pharya giggled. "This is true.."

Colby gave a slight laugh. "I see what you just did there..."

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter, just a little off screen chapter that I thought you guys might like. I wanted to show how Pharya would interact or do things for her fans, I kinda want to meet her now lol. It's always fun to take a break and give some off screen fun every now and then. Leave me a review telling me what you think and see you guys for the on screen stuff in the next update!**


	137. Quiet, Quiet, Quiet, Y2J said Quiet

**Authors Note- Thanks for all the reviews that was left in the last chapter. I can officially say that there is a Shield story in the works and it will involve The Shield and be a Dean Ambrose/OC. The next goal after that is probably try a Roman Reings one and see how far it goes but that one might take place in the now and not so later and I may be doing that one. The goal is to have one for each Shield member on Fanfiction. I'm honestly excited to be apart and help create the story, Jamie is just like me when it comes to WWE and loves letting her imagination go just like I do. So go on and follow her to get an alert for when the story comes out and I of course will be broadcasting it. Her name on Fanfiction is JamieGenior and she is the main author of her future story and I am the co of our story called 'Hounds Of Injustice'. I also found out that the story is gonna date back to 2013 and I'm excited for it, we are taking a blast back in the past and I hope people are ready. My first time being a co-author and I'm really excited but anyway, let's tune back into the now!**

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

The announcers had just welcomed everybody to the show as the camera got a good view of the Atlanta Georgia crowd.

Ellie's theme hit to a loud reaction.

Corey laughs. "Now this is the way to start off the show, get your camera's out guys."

Ellie walked out smiling with her title shown around her waist.

Her hair was straightened out and parted in the center as it had even looked longer. She wore big holed cut black skinny jeans to show her thighs but she had black fishnets on under them with a short black and white pair of converse. Ellie had on thick strapped, heart shaped crop top that had shown off her upper body and choker necklace. She also had on a black fitted cargo jacket with a pair of black leather fingerless gloves.

"There she is!" Cole says excited.

"There she is indeed!" Corey matched his volume.

Ellie smiles and turns around to show the bold print on the back of her cargo jacket. It read, ' **Anti-Queen** ' with a skull wearing a decorated tipped crown and a black rose tatted on the side of it's head.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." JoJo announces over the loud cheers.

Ellie spun back around with a laugh as she held her arms out to a warm reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen it was an incredible night last week on Monday Night RAW." Cole began. Ellie started making her way down the ramp with a smile. "That woman Ellie Brooks would once again silence all the doubters when she would beat Charlotte and Sasha Banks again in that very ring. A lot of people said it was Sasha's time, others said it was Charlotte's time to take back her title but Ellie showed it was neither when she pinned Sasha to keep the title. There was no second guesses, no outside interference. Corey, Ellie did it all on her own."

"I would expect nothing less from the Anti-Queen herself." Corey says. Ellie slid up on the apron, she took her belt off and held it up to the crowd before getting inside the ring with her mic. "Ellie once again showed why she is champion and why she is still undefeated when it comes to that championship. You can call her crazy and some more but that young woman is talented and has been telling a story since arriving here in the WWE."

"Yeah, now some people are wondering, what is next for Ellie?" Byron questions. "SummerSlam is just around the corner but she practically took out her competition last week. So the question on everybody's mind is who is gonna get their chance next to take on who I even have to agree, the most dominant women's champion in WWE."

Ellie spun around in the ring as she came to a stop and looks around with the title on her shoulder.

Cole introduced himself along with Byron and Corey. "But that is a good question Byron but again, what a night for Ellie guys. Their match was still talked about and trending and everybody agreed that Ellie held her own even with all the odds against her. She had no championship advantage, and two competitive people like Charlotte and Sasha that wasn't going down easy."

"Without a doubt Charlotte and Sasha are not two easy people to beat but Ellie did it and she made a triple threat look easy. That for one is not easy to do, I don't know who is becoming more of a threat in WWE. Someone like Asuka or Ellie Brooks? Boy what I would give to see that one day." Corey jokes around. "But I'm telling you, last week this place was absolutely electric and like WrestleMania all over again. I for one am still excited that for my first night here, I got to call one of the second biggest matches in Ellie Brooks career. The first was her match at WrestleMania a match that like everyone said, rushed in the new era for the women of WWE. "

"Without a doubt one of the biggest matches in WrestleMania." Byron agreed. "Another big question I got, is who is really gonna stop her at this point? Like we all said, say what you want but Ellie has completely got through everybody in her path. So who is gonna be the one to actually dethrone the Queen, in your words Corey."

"I don't think anybody can Saxton." Corey was serious but gave a laugh. "Ellie Brooks without a doubt is on a different level and she just keeps getting better. Not only that but look at her, she looks amazing!"

The music died down as just the cheering of the crowd started up.

Ellie keeps the mic pressed against her chest as she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek with a smile. She opened her mouth to speak but they cheered loudly again making her stop and just smile with a headshake.

Ellie lifts the mic. "Is all this for me?" They cheered making her laugh and look around with a nod. "I know, I know, I just wanted you guys to admit it. I almost want to hear the 'You deserve it' chant but I don't need it because I already know I do. I do." Ellie nods as they agreed with some cheers. "You know what else I have come to know? I have come to know that you guys out there are really some train hoppers. Especially you holding up this Banks Club poster with the light up Sasha Banks shades. That is so disrespectful, so disrespectful." Ellie points over at the the fan with a frown as the crowd starts booing. "No shutup, that is disrespectful to me and to my boys. Sasha Banks would never be apart of something that great and she wouldn't last either. I can't believe you brought this poster here. It's creative and you put a lot of work into it, but how-dare-you?" Ellie shook her head with a disgusted frown. "Mam is that your daughter? Is it." The mom nodded with a smile, Ellie smiled. "Aww she looks just like you, is that all your family in this section?" The mother nodded making Ellie give a nod as she grinned and nodded her head. "Loving, loving family. I should have you all arrested." Her grin dropped back into a frown as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction with some laughs. "Yeah, I should because how dare you let her come in here with that. I actually question how a lot of you make it past security, it amazes me. Half of you are stalkers, the other halfs are drunks and the others are just what the hell's at this point."

The crowd gave this a loud mixed reaction as some people agreed.

 _'Banks Club! Banks Club!'_ They start to chant.

Ellie lowered the mic with a frown as she looked at them with a glare, she brung the mic back up. "Oh you guys foreal just tried it." She gave an eye roll while turning back. "But I wasn't lying with what I said. See I like how last week everybody thought it was Charlotte's time to be champ again. Or even Sasha's time to finally beat me and live that childhood dream and finally get what she came here for. But what happened with that again?" Ellie tapped a finger on her cheek in fake thought. "Huh, I can't really put my finger on it, what happened?" Ellie's finger now started tapping her title, she looks down fake shocked before snapping her shocked happy grin back at the crowd. "That's right, I pinned Sasha and she lost!" Ellie laughs, the crowd started to boo her. "I pinned her and I danced circles around the two of them and showed people that, one or two." Ellie wags her finger with a smirk. "You can't touch me." This made the crowd cheer in agreement. "Practically half these fans doubted me and my title reign but I showed all of you last week that I'm the best. I don't need help beating anyone and I don't need help keeping my spot at the top because I always had it even when I wasn't champion. Now do I take the help if it's given, who wouldn't? It's called playing the game and using your brain." People cheer as Ellie looked at them with a stern gaze. "But see I stood in the ring alone and showed I'm still that badass that walked in here back at Hell in a Cell and I have not changed. Anybody that steps to my face gets slapped down and taught a lesson. Don't believe me? Ask Team Bella, ask Nikki, ask Brie, Alicia Fox, Becky, Charlotte, Natalya, Paige, Tamina, Sasha, Summer Rae, Dana Brooke. Go back there and ask them what happened when they took me as a joke and tried their luck. They got beat and now we barely see them." Ellie shrugs when the crowd booed. "We don't, their not back there, so what do you want me to say? Nikki is healing her neck, Brie is doing whatever, Paige is living the vida loca somewhere and the rest just don't matter." Ellie smiles with a slight giggle. "But you know who does matter, me." She points a finger in her chest. "Now I don't know about you guys but I'm enjoying having a Brooks on top around here again. This place isn't right without one, I'm just saying."

People in the crowd gave this a loud reaction.

 _'CM Punk! CM Punk! CM Punk!'_ They chant his name.

Ellie nodded. "That's his name don't wear it out, which you guys do a lot." They booed her. "Hey I don't lie when I get this mic. I tell it how it is and what else I'm gonna say is, who's next?" She held out her arms with a honest reaction. "I pretty much slapped around pretty much everyone back there. Not only that but after last week I feel like I should be the one to pick my own opponent for SummerSlam." The crowd cheered loudly in agreement, Ellie nodded. "Yeah now you guys are with me. I should pick my own opponent, not that I don't trust Stephanie, it's who she has with her. I don't like him and we all have seen that I'm sure. Others think I'm being pretty mean but you don't know what I do and since people like to have my name in their mouths. They like to judge me, criticize me without knowing who I am, and that makes me dislike you. So just to clear it up I have a reason for not liking Mick Foley, he knows what my problem is with him and that's all that matters. But enough about him because this isn't the Mick show, okay? This is the Ellie show and I say that I should face who I want to after all that I have done. So who objects?"

Ellie held her arms out in question.

"I think it's a good idea." Corey agreed.

Sasha Banks theme hit to a up roar reaction.

"Here is somebody else that might think that's a good idea." Cole says.

Ellie dropped her arms with a glare as she slowly shook her head already annoyed.

Sasha Banks walked out from the back to a loud reception. She posed on the ramp with a smile, Sasha took of her shades as she rested them on top of her head.

"It's Boss time!" Byron said happily. "Sasha Banks."

Sasha showed off her rings with a smile before started walking down the ramp with her eyes on the ring.

"We know who she is Byron, but what is she doing here?" Corey questions. "This is the disrespect Ellie was talking about. Ellie didn't ask for Sasha to come out here but she did and she interrupted Ellie time. Ellie said it herself that Sasha is always trying to steal the spotlight and she's doing it now with interrupting her for no reason."

"Like Ellie has not interrupted people before Corey." Byron scoffs.

"She waited until they were halfway finished." Corey retorts.

"Right." Cole scoffs a chuckle. "Halfway is the word."

Sasha got her mic, she headed up the steps and got inside the ring. Ellie walked around as Sasha walked over to now stand where she was, Ellie had moved near the ramp way in the ring.

"You gotta wonder how the mind set of Sasha Banks is right now with that loss to Ellie." Byron says. "Sasha came so close and some thought she had Ellie a second away from tapping out-"

"But Ellie turned it into a pin." Corey cuts him off. "Don't leave out that part, I know you were about to."

Sasha's music died down as the crowd cheers loudly for her.

Sasha points over the to the 'Banks Club' poster. "I for one love your poster sweetheart and I wanna sign it after the show." The crowd along with the family cheered loudly, Sasha smiles at them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ellie wagged her finger. "Uh,uh. I just shunned them you can not come out here and undo my shunning, have you lost your mind?"

"No but you have lost your mind." Sasha says back to a loud reaction. Ellie lowered her finger to look off with a frowned pout as she glared at them. "Look we get it Ellie." Sasha says as it hurt her to admit. "You won like you said you would, congratulations." Ellie stares at her. "You actually did it by yourself and a win is a win so yeah, you have my respect." Sasha nods as the crowd cheered. "Your tough and I will be the first to admit that if anybody gets in the ring with you they better be ready to give it all they got and then some." Ellie smirks and gives a shrug off as she nodded her head. "I was beat and I will take that loss but that doesn't mean I'm not coming back to make that loss a win."

The crowd cheers for her, Sasha gave her a stern look as she lowered the mic.

Ellie blinks as she continued to stare at her amused, she shook it off with a smile. "I'm sorry Sasha I was still trying to register in my mind of when I told you to come down here, my bad." Sasha glares as the crowd booed her. Ellie waves it off with a slight laugh. "During that time, I had came back. But you lost me again because, when did I ask for your congratulations or praise? Sasha I know I beat you, I'm holding this and your not." People in the crowd ooh's as Sasha nodded and looked down. "You respect me because I beat it into you, didn't I?" Sasha eyes flickered up to glare at her, Ellie slowly starts to laugh as she points at Sasha. "I sure did. But I don't think you really respect me Sasha. You just came to realize that you can not beat me like you thought you could. That's what this is."

"I beat you before, don't get that twisted in that crazy head of yours." Sasha retorts to a loud reaction. "You got lucky last night and you were the better person but I can beat you."

"No you can't." Ellie replies back with a plain tone. "First you needed my tights to win, then you needed to throw me off my game and bring my best friend out at Battleground. So it seems to me the only person that has help between us in a match is you." The crowd gave a mixed reaction, Ellie held a hand out with a laugh. "Hey, it's okay. We all can't be me and it's okay but I don't need you to come out here just to tell me what I already know. These people paid for a show and you're ruining it. So if that's all then you can honestly get out." She points behind her at the ramp. "Don't let my foot probably kick you in your ass on the way out, come on." Some of the crowd laughs at her.

"You think I came out here just to tell you that?" Sasha raised an amused brow, Ellie stops, she lowers her hand and gives Sasha a weird look. "I'm out here because if you're picking your SummerSlam opponent then it needs to be me." The crowd gave this a loud reaction as Ellie looked at her crazy. "If you ask me little Brooks, it's still not in the record books that you beat me without help in a one on one match. Each time I know I had you, Charlotte and her blonde butt was there time after time to save you. That triple threat match saved you from me if anything." The crowd cheers loudly, Ellie stares at them before back at Sasha. "It was so many times you were gonna lose that title but having more then one person to worry bout had saved you. So if you ask me it should be Ellie Brooks versus Sasha Banks for the WWE Women's championship at SummerSlam!"

The entire crowd agreed with a loud reaction as a _'YES!'_ chant started. Sasha nods at them and looks back to Ellie as the cheering and chant died down.

"Wow, you lost me again because who exactly asked you what you thought? Because, 'if you ask me' I don't remember asking you." Ellie says, the crowd booed. "You traders hush. I am trying to tell the word that Sasha doesn't say or like to hear and that's no." They booed and oohed at the insult. Sasha scoffs with a smile as she shook her head at her, Ellie adjusted the title on her shoulder. "You got beat and unlike Mick I don't had out anything. If you ever want to get in a ring with me then you better start from the back and work your way up. This ain't the Sasha show, I run things when it comes to this women's division. So when Ellie says shutup and go to the back. You shut your mouth and trash talk your bossy butt to the back."

Sasha glared. "You finally get a win and get another chip on your shoulder huh?"

Ellie smirks. "Nah that's where you got it all wrong. I always had this chip, since I smacked a guy in the face and was able to pin him I grew a chip. In fact Sasha, where I beat you and Charlotte last week is the same state I made history and took on Wade Barrett. I even had him tapping out but that stupid League of Foolishness got in it so it says different in the record books. But now in the books it says Ellie takes on Wade Barrett and Ellie beats Sasha Banks and Charlotte." Sasha shook her head as the crowd boos. "That must be my lucky city, other then Chicago that is." She winks with a laugh.

"I wonder how Chicago feels that their so called champion is afraid to take on somebody she can 'so call' beat with no issue." Sasha puts a hand on her hip in fake thought. "Maybe because, she's scared?"

'YES!' the crowd chants.

"Ohhh he retired let it go!" Ellie snaps at them as they booed loudly, she looks back ahead and glares at Sasha. "You didn't have anything won. I beat you and that was the end of that. Your not in the run for this because if I was Charlotte I would be pissed at you." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh no I'm serious. If anybody almost had me tapping out it was probably Charlotte in that figure eight but we will never know and guess who she has to thank for that..." Ellie motioned a hand to Sasha with a grin. "You Sasha. Charlotte may could have won and probably beat me and get back what I took from her. But you, you wanted to tap into your little lucha and hit a frog splash and it was cute but you still didn't win. So what's the hype now Boss?"

"The hype now is that you put the belt on the line against me at SummerSlam and stop acting like your scared." Sasha says back. "That win was a one night stand sweetheart and I'm out to prove it."

"I kinda think you already proved one night stands sweetheart, your right here." Ellie smiles.

The crowd laughs as they gave this a loud reaction.

Sasha smirks. "So are you and your brother." Ellie's jaw dropped as the entire arena went into a fit about that comeback. "See me, I wouldn't mind showing that I can beat somebody I already have. I would do it to just to prove my point."

"This is why nobody pays you to hold a title." Ellie nods. "I get it now."

"No but what I will get paid for is knocking that smug smile off your face." Sasha says back as the crowd cheered, Ellie poked her tongue in her cheek with a smile. "Your good Ellie but your still all hype and nothing but a girl that got where she is because she had The Authority in her back pocket. They set you up to get this far but I hope they set you up to get that rose tattoo butt spanked."

Ellie quickly held her backside in shock. "Who told you I have it there?" She questions. "Ambrose said it didn't he? That bastard can't hold water."

"And your not gonna be holding a title." Sasha says to a loud reaction.

Ellie dropped her hands to point at her with a warning glare

"Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet." The sound of Chris Jericho's voice echoed but nobody saw him. Ellie's shocked look dropped as her and Sasha both looked around confused. "Quiet, quiet,quiet." The crowd cheers loudly when Chris came walking out from the back with a mic. "Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet."

"What is he doing out here?" Sasha threw a hand up.

"Quiet, quiet." Chris marched up the steps angrily as he got in the ring to stand next to Ellie. "I said, quiet!" Sasha looked around before back at Chris confused. Ellie was still confused herself but saw he wasn't talking to her. Chris points at Sasha with an upset frown. "I said quiet Sasha. You ungrateful, disrespectful, little punk." The crowd oohed as Ellie laughed with her jaw dropped. Sasha glared at Chris as her brows furrowed together. "I was just standing back there minding my own business like I always do."

"Always?" Ellie spoke.

"When I hea-oh yeah always." Chris says to Ellie, he looked back at Sasha. "Minding my own business, when I heard you talking to her-" He motions a hand next to him. "talking to Ellie like that. I mean come on the girl has made history and is royalty, she is the Anti-Queen of WWE. Granted she still owes me for the car but I am willing to over look that and our bad past and put it behind me because something like you needs to be addressed."

Ellie smiles and nods in agreement. "I can over look being almost sued. Not like it's the first time my family had a lawsuit."

"We'll work something out." Chris waves that off to laughter. "But the point is Sasha, this is a future legend you are talking to, look at her. This girl is every guys' dream standing here."

The men in the crowd cheered loudly and whistled.

Sasha leaned back looking Ellie up and down amused. "Oh you have got be kidding."

"I mean Ellie is gorgeous, were not gonna sit around and act like we wouldn't date her. Am I right?" Chris asks with a smile as this got a lot of cheers. "Look even the women want her, see that?"

Ellie held out her arms. "Take it all in Atlanta."

Sasha slowly shook her head as she looked at them crazy. "Wow."

Chris smiles at Ellie with a nod. "Now I may not like her brother, you know that champ." Ellie gives a knowing nod. "But I like Ellie more then I ever liked him. If you ask me she has already accomplished more in her half of year then he did in all his years." The crowd boo's as Ellie laughed and gave a smile. "Oh yeah, yeah, she is the real best in the world and she deserves the respect like one. I for one didn't really like you at first Ellie, I'm not gonna lie. I called you a lot of stuff, I will not and can not repeat in front of children." Ellie snapped her attention to him wide eyed in shock. "But the point is I still respected her and what she has done around here. Showing that the evolution for women around here isn't just good matches and new faces." The crowd cheers as Ellie put a hand over her chest. "You did that for them. You are the Women's Champion and the fact Mick doesn't see how great you are is stupid which says a lot about him doesn't it."

"Thank you!" Ellie throws a hand up. "Exactly and she makes him the GM? Can you believe that?"

"It's stupid." Chris agrees, he looked back ahead. "But you know who and what else is stupid? Sasha, for thinking Ellie should face her at SummerSlam."

"Ha-haha!" Ellie points at her.

Sasha nodded her head. "You two got a lot of mouth." The camera caught her words since her mic was at her side.

"Ellie would break you if she was to get in the ring with you again Sasha." Chris says to her. "You don't deserve a match with her, she beat you. So back of the line like she said." Sasha waved him off amused and unfazed. "And besides Sasha, what makes you a Boss anyways, huh? What makes you a Boss? Ar-Are you my boss, hmm?" Sasha gives him a look as Ellie watched amused. "You gonna tell me what to do? Are you gonna make my hours or pay my salary? Write me up for an infraction, huh?" Chris continued to tease, his teasing look dropped. "The only boss you are is of, purple haired, teeny bopper, stupid idiots like these." He points to the crowd who booed him as Sasha glared at him. Ellie moved over and whispered to him making Chris nod and looks back. "Right, right, no I like that better. She's the boss of, purple haired, teeny bopper, stupid idiots and stupid bimbo's."

The crowd booed both of them this time.

Ellie laughs. "That's right, there you go."

"Or maybe, maybe your the Boss Sasha because your father's, uncle's, brother, butcher, gardner's, dog trainer is Snoop Dog?" Chris asks. Sasha smirks and looks away for a second as the crowd reacted, Ellie continued to grin. "Or is it Puff Daddy this week hm? Or is it Vanilla Ice? I don't even know." Sasha amused look dropped into a glare. "But as far as I'm concerned Sasha. Your not a Boss, your not a champ, but you are a brat." He points.

Sasha stepped back in shock.

The music of Enzo and Big Cass started making Ellie go wide eyed and Chris drop his pointed finger. People in the crowd quickly got out of their seats in cheers as Sasha smiled looking up the ramp.

Ellie looked to the sky. "No, no, no, no. This is a nightmare and I need to wake up, I need to wake up. Not again, lord not again."

"I don't get why Chris Jericho is all of a sudden supporting and taking up for Ellie but look who's coming now..." Byron says. The beat dropped as Enzo came running out backwards to a loud pop from the crowd. Ellie and Chris glared up at him, Sasha smiles amused as she watched Enzo jump around on stage hyped. "Enzo Amore!"

Chris leaned back as he watched Enzo. "Did I invite that out here?"

"No." Ellie frowned. "No you did not."

Enzo came hopping back to the center as he turned around and put the mic up to the crowd, he turns back and looks to the ring. His music died down to still a loud reaction.

"My name is Enzo Amore and I am a certified G and a bonafide stud and you can't teach that!" The crowd says it along with him, Enzo hits a feet shuffle. "Bada-boom! Realest guy in the room, how you doin!"

Enzo jogged down, he got upon the apron and inside of the ring as he made his way to a smiling Sasha. Ellie and Chris kept their turned up faces on the two of them.

Sasha looks him over with a giggle when he came over to her. The crowd started a loud _'Hi you doin'_ chant.

Enzo got close to her. "Sasha, foreal." He took her hand. "Hi you doin?" Enzo kissed her hand to a loud reaction as Sasha jaw dropped with a smile.

Ellie gagged looking like she was going to throw up. "Oh my god-hugh!" She covered her mouth.

Chris held her up and rubbed her back. "Relax, relax, take deep breaths."

Ellie shook her head and points at them. "You can't unsee crap like that, you just can't."

"I know, I know." Chris patted her back. "Don't think about it. Let's just stay back here, you don't need to catch the stupid." He frowns looking at Sasha and Enzo.

The crowd starts their singing for Enzo who had backed up and did his runing man shuffle.

Ellie got herself together and frowned at what he was doing along with Chris as the two of them stared. The camera caught their faces making the crowd laugh at them.

"Just doesn't stop does he?" Corey asks as him and Byron laughed a bit.

Enzo finally stopped and goes to stand back close by Sasha. "So listen, normally I come out here with my seven foot friend but three's a crowd. And sometimes I like doing business by myself, like one on one." He motions between him and Sasha who continued to smirk at him. "So uh, I'm a G. Your a Boss.." Sasha nods. "and uh your more like a B-A-U-C-E. Bauce." Enzo messed with her chain.

Sasha laughs with a nod and lifts the mic to her lips. "I like that."

"So much illiteracy." Ellie shook her head.

"Disgusting." Chris frowned.

"And let me be frank Bauce, I got that hot sauce." Enzo says to some laughs as Sasha chuckled. "So uh, I like to do some business with yah and I was thinking, you know. Maybe with the Sasha Bank I can make a certified G depost. Hi you doin." The crowd ooh's as Sasha looked at him shocked for a second before grinning.

Ellie and Chris quickly made faces of disgust.

Sasha looks back at Enzo. "Hi you doin?" The crowd cheers.

It was Enzo turn to look at her shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ellie was starting to speak. "I-"

Chris stopped her as his disgusted look never left Enzo and Sasha who kept flirting.

"Hi you doin?" Enzo asks.

"Hi you doin?" Sasha smiles in his face.

Ellie eyes widened in horror as she lowered the mic with a nod. "This is worse then death."

"Hi you doin?" Enzo kept going.

"Hi you doin?" Sasha nods.

"Hi you doin?"

"Hi you doin?"

"Hi you doin?"

"Hi you doin?"

Enzo grins. "How you doing?"

"How you doing?" Sasha smiled.

"My god it's contagious." Chris drops his hand in defeat.

Ellie shook her head. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." She laughs and points to the two of them. "Now I was gonna just throw up my entire breakfast but idiots need love to. So Sasha girl I say you go for it, I mean just like your theme song the sky is the limit. So I say take a chance but I should just warn you though that I heard when it comes to Enzo in a bedroom. It really is that one word to describe him!"

The crowd uproared as some laughs. Enzo and Sasha looked to each other with raised brows before back at the two of them.

Chris pats her shoulder as he was cracking up at the joke, he nodded. "Ellie, Ellie, do you want me to spell it out for you?" He mocked in a tone.

"That was good!" Ellie leans on Chris with a laugh. "That was good."

"Ayo Enzo." Sasha motions to a laughing Ellie and Chris. "Look at what we got here huh."

Enzo gets close and points at them. "What do we got over here?" The crowd says 'Haters' making Chris and Ellie stop laughing and glare back at Enzo and Sasha. "A cup of haters, a cup of haters." He nods.

"I am not a hater." Ellie points.

Enzo nodded. "Nah, your just a girl that can't decide if she wants Finn Balor between her legs or Seth Rollins. Hi you doin."

"Woah!" Byron reacts.

The entire arena gave this a pop, Ellie went jaw dropped wide eyed as she dropped her mic and Chris went wide eyed in shock. Sasha laughs covering her mouth in shock.

 _'Hi you doin! Hi you doin! Hi you doin!'_ The crowd chants.

Chris picked her mic up for her and covered her ears. "Shutup!" He yelled at the crowd, Ellie was still in shock. "Don't you listen to him Ellie, you didn't hear that. You find your place and stay there!" Chris says to Enzo, he looks back at Ellie to try and snap her out of it. "Ellie! Ellie!"

Enzo shrugs. "The truth hurts doesn't it? That was for last time when you attacked me in this ring."

Ellie took her mic back and points to Enzo still speechless, she stomps throwing a fit at the crowd as she leaned over the ropes.. "Shut the heck up! Nothing about that is funny!" They continued laughing and cheering while chanting Enzo saying. "I'm not doing good you idiots! He is not funny!"

Chris pulled her back and put his arm around her in a side to calm her down as he rubbed her arm while glaring at Enzo. "You have no right!" He says to Enzo.

"I have no right?" Enzo questions. "Neither do you. Jericho listening to you speak, time passes like a kidney stone." Sasha made a 'Ooh' face as she laughs with the crowd and looks to Enzo. Chris dropped his arm from around Ellie to glare at him. "Watching you hold that microphone to your lips and try to process words sometimes, it's like I'm having a conversation on a Iphone. And, you know you see those three dots typing and I'm just anticipating, and I'm waiting what your gonna say. But then you never hit send." The crowd laughs and chants for him. Ellie puts a hand on her hip as she glared at Enzo. Chris rolled his eyes with a frown as him and Ellie looked at the hype crowd before back at them.

Sasha puts her head down with a snicker, Enzo starts doing his dance again for them. Enzo shook it off as Sasha nodded her head at him smilng.

"Quiet." Chris says making them look over at him, he took a step. "Listen here you hip-hop hobbit." Ellie laughed along with some people in the crowd. "I'm gonna tell you this one time. You better watch it." He stops as the crowd started a 'Stupid idiot chant'. Ellie and Sasha looked to the crowd before back at the the scene at hand. Chris looked away from the crowd before back at Enzo and points to him. "I said you better watch it!"

Enzo was confused. "Watch what?"

Chris took a step ahead and continued to point, he stared at Enzo with a pause. "...It."

"Watch what, my mouth?" Enzo asks. "Listen, for me to think before I speak is like for me to wipe my hind end before I poop." The crowd cheers.

Chris stepped back making a face.

"That's nasty." Ellie frowns.

"Besides 'it' Bon Jovi." Enzo clowns him, Chris glares. "It's my life, okay? And this ain't a direct TV commercial so, we don't have the power to turn back time!" He sung.

Sasha laughed at him with the crowd.

"We just went from WWE to the Voice." Ellie threw a hand up making people laugh at her.

Enzo lowers the mic back down. "Besides, if I did have the power to turn back time. I would distinctly help you and go back to the moment when our purchased that scarf, hi you doin."

"Hi you doin!" Sasha teased.

Chris was lost for words as he raised the mic and pointed.

"Don't you listen to them, okay?" Ellie says. "Sasha is just mad because I told her no and Enzo is a moron, that's how they are doing. I for one love your scarfs Chris."

"Thank you, thank you." Chris still looked upset as he pointed at them. "And you know what. We don't care how your doing. I for one don't care how anybody here is doing, I hope your doing terrible!"

"Terrible!" Ellie co signed for him.

Chris nods. "I hope you are doing very terribl-"

The sound of a car crashing sounded as Mick Foley's theme hit cutting everything short. People in the crowd cheered getting off their feet. Ellie and Chris lowered their mic's confused as they turned back looking at the ramp.

"And there's our general manager. Hall of Famer, Mick Foley." Cole says.

Mick walked out with his RAW clipboard.

"I think we have a nice day now." Byron jokes.

Chris and Ellie move back to see Mick and see Sasha and Enzo.

His music died down as the crowd started chanting 'Foley' around the arena.

Mick nods and points his hand holding his clipboard by the ring. "I do care how their doing." The crowd cheers loudly, Ellie and Chris rolled their eyes.

"That's right!" Enzo says.

Chris had his mic at his side. "Nobody asked you Foley!" Ellie shook her head as she folded an arm across her chest.

"Now I may not be 'The Boss' but I sure as hell am your boss." Mick says to Ellie and Chris who continued to glare. "And I'm in the position to tell you exactly what's gonna happen. You see that guy there, that's Enzo Amore." Chris face turns up looking over his shoulder at Enzo. "He's a certified G, I'm a certified GM, were both wearing leopard."

"Whoa, whoa." Chris says in the mic.

"Were practically brothers." Mick finishes.

Enzo quickly started doing his quick feet dance making Sasha laugh as Ellie and Chris looked at Enzo crazy. "That's what I'm talking about Foley! That's what I'm talking about!

"And Enzo also makes a guest appearance on my upcoming reality show 'Holey Foley', premiering after SummerSlam." Mick reminds people as the crowd cheered. "And it's only on the WWE Network."

Ellie laughs in her mic getting people's attention. "Oh yeah Mick right, because what these people wouldn't give to watch your dysfunctional family for 9.99." The crowd ooh's, Chris laughs patting her shoulder as Ellie smile had dropped. "Nobody asked about your show because nobody cares. I honestly give it one season if even that. No one cares about Enzo making appearance on anything because we see his face enough on insane asylum brochures." Enzo held his arms out offended as people laughed. "Now instead of talking about that how about we talk about my request because other then me and Chris. It's the only thing that matters."

Mick gave her a look as the crowd booed her. "Ellie I get you have your dislike towards me but you will leave my family out of this. And until you learn how to respect people, champion or not you will not be getting any special made request. You want respect, you earn it and until then you get nothing." The crowd cheers as Sasha nods and claps with a smile.

"Haha!" Enzo laughs.

"You treat her with some respect." Chris snaps at Sasha and Enzo.

Ellie looked down with a frown, she gave a forced smile as she gritted through her teeth. "Foley. I have been trying m best but you keep pushing it." She goes for the ropes. "I don't know who you think you are you stupid son of a-"

Chris covered her mouth and grabbed her back against him to a loud reaction.

"Mmm-mm!" Ellie stomps.

"Stupid son of angel was the rest of her sentence." Chris smiles, Ellie stops struggling to look up at him with a glare making the crowd laugh.

Mick gave this a weird look. "I'm sure it was and that outburst right there is the reason I am saying no. I'm your boss Ellie and you will treat me that way, even if you have to learn the hard way. And Sasha Banks not only appears on Holey Foley as a favor to me but last week along with Charlotte and Ellie, set the bar mighty high. In one of the most tremendous matches I ever seen and it was the right one to kick off the new era." Sasha nods with a smile, Ellie slowly glared over at her with a look that could kill. "Personally I can't wait to see those three in the ring again but I do agree that Sasha may not be that far in the back of the line like Ellie thinks. Now she did lose but you can always work your way back up."

Ellie smacks Chris hand off. "Are you kidding me man?!"

Sasha grins looking to Enzo who smiled and gave a clap.

"That's not fair!" Chris says.

"Oh it's fair." Mick heard his words. "But I can't wait to see those two in the ring again and that's why it's gonna happen again tonight." The crowd cheers as Ellie gave this a suspicious look. "It's a new era, it's a new way of thinking and tonight were gonna have ourselves the first mixed tag team match of the new era." People in the crowd reacted loudly as they were liking this idea. "In which you Chris Jericho. Since you are such a Ellie supporter now, you will team up with the WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks."

The crowd booed her name to be funny.

Ellie lowered the mic and held out her arms. "What?!"

Chris covered her ears for her, Ellie used her hands to keep them there and block out the boo's.

Mick starts to speak as Chris looked over his shoulder. "You two will take on Enzo Amore and Sasha Banks. And that match not only takes place right here in Atlanta Georgia." They cheer loud. "But it also takes place, right-now." His theme hits as the crowd cheers or this. "Hi you doin!" Mick backs up.

"I like the sound of that." Cole agreed.

"I love it." Byron says.

"I'm not even dressed for a match Mick, you idiot!" Ellie shouts over the ropes with a point. "Do you not see this?"

Chris pointed at Mick. "You better watch it Foley!"

A ref jogs up the steps and gets in the ring, Sasha back up taking off her SB coat as Enzo was still hyped up.

"Sasha and Enzo against Ellie and Chris Jericho. Mixed tag team action." Cole said.

"This is just crazy, how can Mick Foley continue to just outkast Ellie like that." Corey shakes his head. "I believe Ellie now, Mick has something against her. He won't even let her pick her opponent for SummerSlam after everything she has done, she deserves that privilege. That woman is the champion and needs to be treated like one."

"Well not if you keep disrespecting Mick Foley you don't." Byron retorts.

Ellie and Chris went over to the other corner as Sasha and Enzo took the opposite side.

Chris carefully took off his scarf. "We got this." Ellie hands her title to the time keeper, she took her jacket off to show her top to a loud reaction. "You sure you can fight in that?" He motions to her outfit.

"I fought in robe once before." Ellie smirks. "I can fight in this and I'm so going to Stephanie. This ain't over."

Chris glared at the other side of the ring as he rubbed his scarf. "There is nothing wrong with my scarf." Ellie had her hand rested on her hip as she raised an amused brow at Chris who was still stewing about Enzo picking fun at his scarf.

"It sure isn't Chris." Ellie rubbed his arm.

Sasha and Enzo had got themselves situated on their side.

"I don't agree with how he handled Ellie but this match was a great call by Mick Foley." Corey says.

Kevin Owen's theme hit getting everybody's attention. Chris turned around from giving his scarf off.

Ellie turned her attention up to the ramp.

"Okay now this is something weird." Byron was thrown off.

"I'll say." Cole agreed.

"I'm right there with you guys. Not that I don't mind seeing him but, why?" Corey questions.

Kevin walked out from the back to a loud mixed reaction, he stood at the top of the ramp and stared down at the ring. Ellie kept her arms folded across her chest as the two of them locked eyes but didn't make a facial movement or anything.

Kevin smirks, he backs up and starts going over to the commentary table to join them.

Chris put his hands on his hips. "What's he doing out here?"

Ellie shook her head just as lost. "I honestly have no idea..."

 _Fan tweets_

 _OH YES! This is the best way to start off the new era, Chris and Ellie are again teammates #RAW_

 _I'm loving this match and that segment itself was pure gold, RAW is doing better already #RAW_

 _The Anti-Queen, I love her jacket! Ellie looks like a real bad girl tonight #RAW_

 _Ellie and Chris are funny, I swear. And I'm ready to see them in a tag match #RAW_

 _Chris coming to defend Ellie is already weird but KO coming out for commentary? That doesn't make sense #RAW_

 _Oh RAW is getting real damn interesting #RAW_

 _Enzo and Sasha flirting and Chris and Ellie a team, heck yeah! #RAW_

 _This is gonna be fun to watch and it already has been so far #RAW_

 _Ellie is the QUEEN of shade lol #RAW_

 _Mick stays getting on Ellie bad side, dfl #RAW_

 _Ellie, Chris, and Enzo together in a sgement was the best thing WWE has done because that was funny #RAW_

 _I'm ready for this match, let's go Sasha and Enzo. Hi you doin #RAW_

 _You gotta love our champ and I know she is not taking that no about SummerSlam #RAW_

 _Chris and Ellie on the same page again? I remember when AJ was there, that was funny so this whole match ought to be good #RAW_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter! I hope people liked the start for the second new era episode of RAW, we have barely started trust me, we got two more chapters left. Chris Jericho sticking up for Ellie against Sasha? That's something you would never expect after everything. Sasha wants another shot but Ellie isn't giving it to her and is there someone else she should be worried about? Enzo coming to help Sasha but got on Jericho's bad side. Not only that but Mick denies Ellie request and that is not sitting to well with her, and Kevin Owens coming out for commentary? Oh this night is just getting weird and it's just the start, see you guys soon and don't forget to leave a review for this chapter!**


	138. A Common Hate of A Mixed Tag

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, I know people are still buzzing after the bomb Enzo dropped on Ellie lol. It was too tempting not to do and Enzo does have a smart mouth so I figured he would be the one to take it there. Anyway I'm still excited about taking the trip into the past with the story and we actually renamed it to 'Justice Or Injustice' don't know why but we like it better. Not only that but TLC was amazing, I do wish Roman could have still been apart but I still loved it, Kurt Angle did amazing. Plus AJ Styles and Finn Balor was great! I actually preferred seeing that match over The Demon vs Sister Abigail. The feud was cool at first but now it was dragging on to me so I was happy to see Finn in something different. It was more amazing because the match needed ZERO build up. They are just that great and I can't to see them in the ring again. And did anybody else see Smackdown beat down RAW, I was literally jaw dropped with that but man will it have me watching and RAW better come back with guns blazing because that takeover was serious. But anyway, onto RAW!**

* * *

 _ **'Back from commercial break'**_

Kevin Owens music was still playing as he was now over by the commentators table.

He had took Byron's tie from him and started putting it on and fixing it.

Cole was talking about the arrival of Brock Lesnar as he welcomed everyone back to the show. "Well uh, welcome back to our announce position. And Kevin Owens has joined with Byron's tie."

"M-My tie." Byron points out.

"It looks good on you Kevin." Cole compliments.

Corey agrees. "I have to say that's a great upgrade for that tie. That has never looked better."

Kevin fiddles with it and looks at him. "You mean it's an upgrade for the tie to be on me..."

"Exactly." Corey nodded.

"Oh okay." Kevin nods.

Ellie got out of the ring on her side as Sasha had did the same since Chris and Enzo were gonna start things off.

"Well we are set for mixed tag team action." Cole reminds.

"We sure are." Kevin says.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Enzo and Chris circled around each other in the ring before locking up.

"That's actually why I came out here Michael." Kevin tell him.

Enzo got behind Chris and got him into a head lock.

"It is a very odd team in Chris Jericho and Ellie, taking on Enzo Amore and Sasha Banks." Cole said. "We are still lost to Chris reasons for being so friendly with Ellie all of a sudden. Given the bad history there. But Kevin what exactly bring you out here? I know you yourself has had problems with Ellie in the past and know your no friend to Enzo Amore. It's just very weird your out here with these four very particular superstars in the ring."

Chris fought out the headlock but got his arm wrenched behind his back which made him back up and hold the ropes. The ref quickly tells Enzo he had to break the hold.

"Come on ref get em! Tell him let go!" Chris shouts. Enzo finally released him, he showed his hands in defense as Chris moved away. "Keep him back!"

Enzo held his arms out. "Where's the talk now!"

"Come on Chris!" Ellie slaps the turnbuckle.

Enzo points. "Hey Balor Architect, you hush!"

"You mother fu-" Ellie went to reach over the ropes to grab him.

Enzo backs away from her laughing, Chris yanks his shoulder around and kicks him in the stomach before sending him stumbling back.

"What brings me out here is I figured people might want something to actually enjoy after having to sit through fifteen minutes. Of Enzo Amore and Sasha Banks hitting on each other and desperately trying to be cool." Kevin says honestly. "Then Sasha has the nerve to keep getting in Ellie's face. Like why get in the face of somebody that owned you last week? That isn't smart, she should really go back to school if that is the level of her brain. I for one would not keep taking that embarrassment. But her and Enzo like being embarrassments because that's what they are and what they do."

Chris grabbed Enzo in a headlock and took him down to the mat.

"Are you defending Ellie?" Byron questions.

"No. Did I say I was defending Ellie Brooks? Why would I ever defend her?" Kevin questions. "I'm stating facts about the situation Byron, something your not good at."

"Your not good at that Saxton." Corey agrees.

Enzo fights up to his feet as Chris continued to add pressure.

"Well, let's start with Sasha Banks, Kevin-" Cole starts to say.

"Actually. Let's not start with Sasha Banks." Kevin retorts.

Chris kept his lock on Enzo until Enzo backed up near the ropes and ran sending him Chris forward. He bounced off the other set as Enzo ran right into a shoulder block sending him to the mat.

"Well Mick Foley just said that Sasha may not be so far in the back of line to get her hands on Ellie for the Women's Championship." Cole reminds.

"Oh good for her." Kevin says sarcastically. "But she doesn't deserve it."

Ellie claps for Chris. "There you go!"

Chris held his fist up with a grin. "I'm the best, soak it in!"

Enzo tried to shake the blow off as he rolled over.

"Well, what is your issue with Sasha?" Cole questions.

Chris bounced off the ropes, Enzo dropped to the mat allowing Chris to run over him. Chris bounced off the other set of ropes, Enzo saw this and quickly hits him with a dropkick.

"Oh!" Cole and the crowd reacts.

"I don't have an issue with her." Kevin shook his head. "But for her-"

Corey spoke. "Well Kevin let me ask you..."

"Corey don't interrupt me. For her to come out here and just keep embarrassing herself is very irritating. Why do you keep going against a woman you can't beat? It's pointless." Kevin shrugs. "Then she said in a interview last week. That at NXT Takeover in Brooklyn last year people left talking about her. And that's cute but no."

Chris gets up from the dropkick, Enzo grabs him and arm drags Chris to the other side of him. Enzo jumps up hyped, he arm dragged Chris back on the other side, he did again before hitting him with one last one close to his corner.

Enzo got up, Chris was on his knees and quickly dodged Enzo as he scurried off across the ring on his knees to his corner.

Chris made it to his side and hugged Ellie's torso for life as the crowd laughed at this. Ellie with an awkward look had just rubbed the back of his head before using his back to tag herself in.

Ellie gets in the ring as she glared at Enzo.

Chris points back at Enzo. "You get out of the ring!"

Enzo puts his hands up in defense and turns around. Ellie ran and dropkicked him face first in the corner to aloud reaction.

"Look at Ellie!" Byron says. "Taking out Enzo Amore."

"You think Enzo would know better then to turn his back on that woman." Corey laughs. "A drop kick done with perfection and meaning. Enzo wasn't legal once Ellie tagged herself in but Ellie just didn't care."

Sasha reached over the ropes to grab her, Ellie hits a roll back and get to her feet.

"Now how you doin!" Ellie holds her arms out.

Sasha quickly got inside the ring, she ducks a hit from Ellie and rolls her up.

"One!"

"Two-" Ellie kicked out with a roll over.

Sasha got to her feet, she walked over and grabbed Ellie by her her hair but was pushed off. Ellie stumbled back, Sasha shook it off and came back to grab her again but was kicked in the stomach. Sasha held her stomach falling to one knee, Ellie hits her with a knee to the head sending her stumbling back.

Sasha was stunned, Ellie ran and turned her inside out with a clothesline.

"Good grief!" Corey was shocked.

"That has got to hurt, that was a true definition of a clothesline from hell." Kevin chuckles. "That looked really painful. And you see what I mean, right there. Sasha once again getting embarrassed. Which is why I don't get why she said at NXT they were talking about her at Takeover. People were talking about Finn Balor and Kevin Owens tearing the roof off the place in a ladder match, and before the show. They bought the tickets to Kevin Owens but off course being Sasha she forgets to mention that part."

"Forget to mention that indeed but Ellie just floored Sasha." Cole said as the replay of the clothesline showed.

Ellie flipped her hair back as she pulled Sasha up and whipped her back in the corner. Sasha hit it back first, Ellie ran to her but Sasha ducked out of the way. Ellie was able to hold on the corner ropes to catch herself, Sasha came from behind, Ellie saw this and lifts both legs to kick her back.

Sasha grabbed her legs and sent them over the ropes. Ellie caught herself on the apron and quickly high kicked Sasha back in the side of the head when she went to come after her.

"Wow!" Byron reacts to the kick.

Ellie springboarded herself over the top ropes, Sasha turns and gets hit with a dropkick to send them both down.

"And Ellie with a springboard dropkick to Sasha!" Cole shouts.

"That chick has way to much energy." Kevin shook his head.

Ellie quickly crawled over and covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Sasha got her shoulder up.

"Three and no, Ellie thought she had her!" Cole calls it.

"Come on!" Ellie groans sitting up.

"Count faster ref!" Chris yells at him.

Enzo got back on the apron still favoring his chest from the dropkick in the back from Ellie.

Ellie got up and grabbed a stirring Sasha but was quickly hit with a right hook to send her stumbling back.

"What a right by Sasha." Byron cheers.

Ellie held her mouth but came back with a right and left hook of her own to send Sasha falling back on the ropes. The crowd cheered for the hits.

"What a combo by Ellie!" Corey corrects. "We thought Sasha learned last week, do not start a punch war with this woman." Ellie walked over to the ropes and pressed Sasha face against them and starts rubbing her face back and forth on them. "Ooh!"

"Come on Ellie, get her off the ropes!" The ref warns. "I said get her off the ropes, come on! One, two!"

Ellie grabbed Sasha by her hair and threw her slamming back on the mat with one hand.

"Keep her off the ropes." He warns.

"She's off ain't she!" Ellie yells at him, her hair fell over her face as she glared at the ref.

"Ouch." Kevin winced. "Rope burn does not look good on a person's face. Be careful Ellie you may get purple hair dye on the ropes." Sasha held the back of her head as she reached her hand out for Enzo who had his hand waiting eagerly. "Look now, she realizes how much trouble she is in and wants to tag in that thing that talks to much. My real problem is with Enzo if you want me to be honest."

Ellie walked forward and onto Sasha's back, she plants her foot on the back of her head to a loud mixed reaction.

"This is where she belongs!" Ellie points down below her.

"Now that's disrespectful." Byron shook his head.

"That's funny." Kevin chuckles at the sight. "Ellie for once just made me laugh."

Chris laughs at this. "How does that mat taste Sasha!"

Ellie stepped off but not before stomping Sasha face back on the mat. Sasha held her mouth and favored the back of her head.

"Look at your favorite now Mick!" Ellie says in the camera as she pointed at Sasha. "Look at her!" She ran and kicked her down in her back. "Pathetic!"

"I swear the hate Ellie Brooks has for our general manager just keeps growing." Byron says.

"Yours would to after he just showed favoritism." Kevin shrugged as he continued watching Ellie kick Sasha back down.

"What?" Cole questions.

"You heard me, showing he has favorites because they appear on a show for him to make it relevant. Ellie may not be right about of a lot of things but what she said about his show and him is true." Kevin admits. "I would not pay 9.99 to watch Foley and his family but thank god they give more options and don't make you watch it."

Ellie stands over Sasha who was now on her back. "You are pa-"

Sasha quickly uses her foot to kick Ellie back in her stomach to cheers from the crowd. Ellie stumbles, Sasha hooked her from under and rolled her up.

"Look at Sasha!" Byron reacted.

"One!"

"Tw-" Ellie kicked out.

Ellie got to her feet with Sasha who ran and clotheslined her down. Sasha got back up and started taking her down with repeated clotheslines.

"Sasha Banks getting fired up!" Cole says. Ellie got back up from the last one, she went to throw a hit but Sasha ducked and smacked her hard across the side of her face. "What a slap!"

Ellie held her cheek in shock, she went to go after her but Sasha had her fist ready to hit her.

"Whoa!" Ellie fell back on her butt to laughs as she quickly scooted away to her corner and tagged in Chris.

"Tag in to Chris Jericho." Cole calls it.

Sasha marched over to her.

Chris got in the ring behind her, Sasha grabbed both of Ellie's legs making her scream.

"I am not done with you!" Sasha dragged her.

"Tag into Chris but Sasha isn't done with Ellie." Byron says amused. "Look at this."

"You don't drag the woman across the ring like that, Ellie tagged out. This should be illegal in this match up." Corey retorts. Chris quickly ran and grabbed Ellie's arms as he was trying to pull her back but Sasha was pulling forward. "Thank goodness for Jericho but now Ellie is in the bad position!"

"Let her go Sasha!" Chris shouts.

"You let go!" Sasha snaps back.

"Mother to God this is painful! Both of you get off!" Ellie yells in pain.

"It looks like they are making Ellie a wish bone." Kevin jokes. "Chris pull harder."

"They are gonna dislocate something if they don't stop." Cole chuckles. "Sasha has the feet and Chris has the arms of Ellie."

"Sasha needs to let her go." Kevin says.

"So does Chris." Byron points out.

"God this is painful!" Ellie shouts.

Enzo ran and drop kicked Jericho in the chest making him drop to the mat. Ellie fell on the mat as both of them had let her go.

Chris and Ellie got up by the ropes, Enzo and Sasha ran and clotheslined them over the top and onto the floor. The crowd cheers as they broke out a loud 'Hi you doin' chant.

"Enzo and Sasha looking prety good in this tag team match. Taking out Jericho and Ellie." Cole says but whatched as Sasha and Enzo both bounced off the ropes and ran forward. They went through the second ropes taking Ellie and Chris back down. "And Enzo and Sasha gonna fly! Hi you doin!"

Enzo got up hyped, he got back in the ring. Sasha slid in behind him and started doing a dance around Enzo who started dancing.

Ellie and Chris were both laid out by the barricade.

"Chris and Ellie not so laughy anymore." Byron points out.

Ellie used the barricade to pull herself up off the mat, she walked over and picked Chris up by his arm as he was still out of it. Chris fell against the apron trying to still shake off the blow.

Enzo taps Sasha, he slid out of the ring making her do the same.

"What are they thinking here now?" Cole waits in anticipation as he watched. Enzo ran around the ring, Chris grabs Ellie from behind and swung her around. "Chris has Ellie, wait a second here!" Enzo ran but was met with a double kick that sent him flying back into the ring post. "Oh and Enzo!"

"Ellie and those strong legs sending Enzo flying back, head first in that ring post!" Byron was shocked. "Enzo hit hard!"

Sasha was coming around the other side to catch them off guard, Chris flipped Ellie over him so she landed on her feet.

"He isn't the only one-look out!" Corey exclaims, Ellie hits Sasha with a superkick. "Bam!" The crowd reacted with a loud reaction. "Right on the money! Sasha is laid out with a powerful superkick by the champion, did you guys hear that?"

Sasha laid flat out on her stomach along with Enzo on the other side.

 _'Bullet Club! Bullet Club'_ The crowd chants from her using the superkick move.

"I think they heard that kick back in Japan. But see that is what happens when Enzo run's his mouth to much and Sasha is no better." Kevin nods. "Things like that will happen."

Ellie flips her hair back and holds up the 'Too Sweet' hand gesture to cheers, she points down at her. "Know who your messing with babay! Recognize it or get kicked, remember that!"

Chris picked up Enzo and threw him inside of the ring.

"Sasha is seriously out." Corey chuckles a bit. They replayed the move again for people and showed the kick in slow motion. "Look at this again, bam, right in the face."

"The kicks and the legs of Ellie need to be considered a weapon at this point." Byron shook his head at the replay.

"Talk about the teamwork between Ellie and Chris Jericho. I mean they were a team once when him and AJ were a tag team for a short amount of time. Of course that would end badly but I didn't know them in an actual match together would be like this." Chris kicks Enzo back down on the mat as Ellie got up on the apron and leaned on the ropes with a smile. "And now a grinning Ellie Brooks. The woman causes pain and acts like nothing has happened."

"Chris and Ellie are very dangerous apart but more dangerous together. Mick may have not have been thinking with putting Sasha and Enzo in this match with them." Corey says. "I'm not downing Sasha Banks but her background when it comes to fighting style does not match Ellie's and that's a reason this woman is so hard to beat."

"You just like talking about Ellie, don't you Corey?" Kevin asks. "I get it, it's a tattoo thing. You both have a lot of them. I understand it."

Corey laughs. "No, I'm just saying that this woman has fighting styles from Japan, Ireland, and even the UK. Ellie has gained more experience around the world and being in a dominating group of men made her EXTREMELY tougher then most women back there. It's like a girl being born with nothing but brothers for siblings, you learn how to be tough."

Chris whistled back at Ellie, he whipped Enzo in the corner, Elle raised her foot against the turnbuckle. Enzo hit face first on her boot which sent him down in their corner holding his face.

The ref yelled at Ellie but quickly stops Chris from going near a hurt Enzo. Ellie grabs Enzo head and starts hitting it off the turnbuckle as people gave this a mixed reaction.

"Now Ellie, look at Ellie." Cole points out.

"Thank you, thank you." Kevin claps. "About time somebody knocks his head into something."

Ellie let's go just as the ref turned around, Enzo dropped to the corner groggy. Chris smiles walking over and gives her a wink. She held up an 'Okay' gesture with her fingers as she watched Chris drag him out the corner.

"Again, I gotta agree with what you said Corey." Cole goes back to what Corey Graves was talking about. "Ellie has made a name for herself in the WWE but the one she has outside of it is even bigger. The woman has international fighting styles and for some reason they are all starting to show more. And the big question is how do you beat someone like that or prepare for her?"

"You can't." Corey shook his head. "You can't because you don't know how. I for one would love to see who Ellie would pick as a SummerSlam opponent but we will never get to see that now."

Sasha had made it back to her corner and pulled herself on the apron.

Enzo got to his feet and reached for Sasha. Chris hits him with a right hook to send him stumbling, he he hits with a chop to send him stumbling back.

"Chris Jericho and Ellie have now taking control of this match, and of course we have Kevin Owens joining us on commentary." Cole said. "Kevin, I don't think you quite explained why however you are out here for this mixed tag team match up."

Chris hits Enzo back into the corner and started stomping him down until the ref backs him up. Sasha starts clapping, the crowd joins in as they were trying to get Enzo up.

Kevin continues to look on at the match. "I already explained. I'm giving the audience, the crowd at home watching, the opportunity to hear a voice they actually like to hear. Although Corey does pretty good but otherwise they watched Sasha and Enzo hit on each other." Chris pulled Enzo up out of the corner by his head. "They hear you talk Michael, they hear Byron and that's just absolutely horrible."

Enzo fell down on his knees, Chris backed up and started smacking and mushing Enzo's head to a laugh from Ellie.

Chris did it again, Enzo got up and grabbed him as he hit Chris with a punch across the side of the face, Enzo fell back on his knees. Enzo got back up and started hit Chris with fallen rights to back him up by the corner. Chris was grabbed by Enzo and whipped to the other corner, Enzo ran to him but got a big boot to the face to send him back.

Enzo stumbles, Chris runs out the corner and grabs him running for a running bulldog, Enzo got out and sent Chris crotch first in the corner. Chris was stuck holding onto the ropes as the crowd and Ellie 'oohed' at the impact.

"Looking for the running bulldog but Enzo able to counter and Enzo looking to buy himself sometime." Cole says.

"Yeah but does Enzo even have any clue to where he is at?" Corey questions.

Chris yelled out in pain still stuck in the corner.

Ellie palms her forehead with a headshake, she motions him off. "Come on Jericho, get off and tag me! Get up!"

"I'm trying you idiot!" Chris shouts over his shoulder. "Can't you see I'm stuck? Get me out!"

Ellie rolled her eyes and walks over unhooking his leg before going back to the corner.

"Does Enzo have enough where to even tag in his partner Sasha Banks?" Corey ask his fellow commentators.

Chris shook his leg that Ellie got free before using his other one to get off.

"I'm sure Enzo has no clue where he is at all times." Kevin answers. "Including right now."

Enzo was slowly getting up as Chris turned out the corner still feeling the effects. Chris went to grab him but Enzo came back with a sluggish rights that sent Chris back to the ropes.

"He does know he is was drafted in round number four along with Big Cass." Cole reminds. Enzo whipped Chris to the ropes but Chris reverses, sending Enzo to the ropes. "The same round however that you were drafted in Kevin." Enzo bounces and ducks a clothesline, Chris turns back as Enzo bounced off the other set and jumped hitting him with a crossbody. "Oh!"

Enzo hooks his legs.

"One!"

"Two!" Chris kicked out at two.

"And Michael if that's not a good example of why that's a travesti, you just saw it right there." Kevin says. "Listen, the bottom line is I'm the best thing going in WWE, you know it. You might not want to admit it but you know it Michael. You were happy when I got drafted to RAW."

Enzo kicks Chris in the stomach and hooks his arm up under his chin, Enzo starts dancing.

"What is this Dancing with the Stars? Your in a match!" Ellie yells at him.

Enzo dropped, bouncing Chris off his knee to send him down. He quickly covered him as the ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!" Chris got his shoulder up.

Ellie leaned over the ropes. "Come on Chris! You got this!" She claps before going back to bounce on the apron.

"And a kickout by Jericho-no I will admit that Kevin. I thought you should have been a first round draft pick along with Seth Rollins, Ellie Brooks, and Charlotte. You did deserve it." Cole admits to him. "I been on the record saying that."

Chris and Enzo both started to stir and slowly get up.

"Yeah, anybody with a brain thinks so. So I guess that means you have a brain, congratulations Michael, you got one up on old Byron over her." Kevin jerks his thumb to him.

Enzo grabbed Chris but Chris reversed the hold and whipped Enzo back first into the corner. Chris went to go after him but was kicked back in his stomach, he stumbled holding his midsection. Enzo used this moment to grab the ropes and get on the second rope to sit on the top turnbuckle.

Chris starts to turn around.

"Look out!" Ellie points.

Enzo jumped off for a move but got his legs caught to a loud reaction.

"And Enzo off the second rope but got caught!" Cole says.

"How is things going now for Enzo?" Kevin questions amused. "Not to good."

Chris had him, he starts to turn him over, Chris gets him fully turned over and leans back locking in the Walls of Jericho.

"Walls of Jericho locked in, Sasha Banks pleading in her corner." Cole says as it showed Sasha shaking her head. Enzo made it to the ropes and got a hold of them. The ref quickly tells Chris to let go but didn't tell him about the ropes. "He makes it to the bottom ropes and it's gonna force a break."

Sasha leaned over the ropes. "Enzo!"

Chris drops his legs and holds up his arms with a smile, the ref shook his head trying to explain.

Ellie shook her head trying to get his attention. "What in the-Chis! Chris! He didn't tap, the bell didn't even rin-are you listening?! Hey!"

"Well, Ellie and the ref are trying to tell him." Cole chuckles.

The ref lowered his arms. "No! You did not win, he didn't tap!"

Chris frowned. "What?!" He snaps.

"Jericho didn't win, he's confused." Kein states.

"He didn't tap!" Ellie says again.

"Why didn't you say that? What does Vince pay you for, to wear a ref shirt?" Chris was upset. "Your a stupid idiot for that Cone!"

Enzo took advantage of the arguing and got out of the ring and pulled himself up on the apron.

"Chris." Kevin says again. "You didn't win. Ellie would have known if you won, you did not win."

"He can't hear you Kevin." Byron tells him.

"I wish I couldn't hear you." Kevin says back.

Chris ran over to get Enzo from the apron but was punched in the face, he stumbled back as Enzo quickly got on the top rope. Enzo got up to the top as Chris was turning, Enzo jumped off but was hit with a dropkick to a loud reaction.

"Wow!" Cole exclaims. Chris turns to sit up and hold his knee from the dropkick

"Unbelievable timing." Corey says. Ellie claps for him and holds her hand out, Chris held his hand out as he reached for her. The crowd starts clapping along with Sasha for Enzo to get up.

"Yeah it was but it looks like Jericho's knee buckled Corey when he hit the ground after the dropkick." Cole points out.

Chris rolled over holding his hand out for her. Sasha and Ellie were both bouncing on the ropes itching to get in this match.

Enzo starts to roll over and reach for Sasha, Chris took a leap and tagged in Ellie.

Ellie gets in as Sasha ran in as well, Sasha ran hitting her with a clothesline to take her down to the mat.

"Tag to Ellie automatically brings in Sasha!" Byron was excited. Ellie got up but was taking back down with another clothesline. "And another clothesline, here comes the Boss!"

"The Boss, really? That's her thing?" Kevin snorts finding it funny.

"We were wondering what that loss to Ellie was gonna do to Sasha. It just looked like it did nothing more then fuel the Boss." Corey said.

Sasha hits her with one more, Ellie gets up but stumbles back in the corner. "Let's go!" Sasha yells before running to her.

Ellie put her feet up but they were caught by Sasha who threw them to the side and punched her down. Sasha jumps hitting her with the double knees to the stomach, Ellie went crashing down.

"Sasha Banks with a nice move that I was using back in 2005 in the independent scene." Kevin reminds people.

Sasha rolls her over and covers her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Ellie kicked out of it.

Sasha gets to her feet with a fustrated yell as the crowd gave a mixed reaction to Ellie kiking out.

"I never knew you used that move." Byron was lost.

Kevin nods. "Well Byron if you actually watch what we do. You would realize I'm right."

Ellie rolled over and got to her feet, she turned around, Sasha grabs her but gets elbowed back in the face. Sasha stumbles, Ellie goes for a right hook but Sasha ducks, Ellie tried to kick her but her foot was grabbed.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Ellie tried to plead.

"Don't think so!" Sasha hits her with a knee to the face.

"Ooh!" Byron winces.

"That was a good one." Kevin liked it.

The crowd booed when they saw Charlotte running out.

Sasha grabs Ellie from behind and hits her with a backstabber to send her down.

"Hey, that Charlotte girl is out here." Kevin points.

"Wait, what is going on?!" Cole was shocked. Sasha saw this and rolled away from Ellie, she got up as Charlotte jumped on the apron to get involved. Charlotte was hit with a forearm to send her off the apron and to the floor. "Charlotte for some reason trying to get involved and Sasha making her pay!"

Chris was on his hands and knees on the apron, recovering.

Ellie ran and grabbed her from behind, she rolled Sasha up.

"After everything Charlotte and Ellie have done to the other, why?" Byron questions. "Why would she do this?"

"One!"

"Two!"

Sasha reveres the roll up to a loud reaction.

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie kicked out and proppelled Sasha forward. Sasha in mid motion nailed Chris who was getting back in the ring with a hard slap to a reaction from everyone.

"Ooh!" Corey shook his head.

Chris fell inside the ring holding his stinging cheek.

Kevin laughs. "I give that to Sasha, that was one hell of a slap."

"What were you gonna do huh?!" Sasha shouts.

Ellie bounced off the ropes, Sasha turns around and was jumped on by her. Sasha was looking to mix her up with a tilt a whirl move but Ellie twirled and locked in the Brooks Widow to a loud reaction.

"Brooks Widow! Brooks Widow by Ellie!" Cole shouts.

"She locked on like a snake, did you see that?" Corey asks.

"Sasha set herself up for that one. She took her eyes off the wrong person." Kevin says. "Do not turn your back on Ellie. I even will admit that."

Ellie tightened it, Sasha dropped to one knee trying to still fight as the crowd was still going.

"Sasha trying to fight back but she is fading. What is she gonna do?" Byron asks. "Ellie is gonna break her arm, look how she has it locked in."

"She has her right in the center of the ring, Sasha has zero place to go." Corey points out. "She's gonna have no choice."

"I believe this is the end." Kevin says.

Sasha tried but ended up tapping, the bell rings as Ellie's theme hit.

"And I'm right." Kevin holds his arms out. "I knew it."

"Sasha taps, she had no choice." Cole said. Ellie gets off and drops her to the mat, Sasha rolled over holding her shoulder. "Ellie once again getting one over on Sasha Banks."

Ellie grabbed her title from the ref, she holds it up to a loud mixed reaction.

"Here are your winners, Ellie Brooks and Chris Jericho!" JoJo announces.

"You gotta give an assist to Charlotte for that one." Byron said. "Charlotte running out here and distracitng Sasha for that second allowed Ellie the advantage."

"Maybe it did but why?" Corey asks.

Charlotte got to her feet holding the side of her mouth with a smirk. Ellie flipped her belt over her shoulders with a smile, she points to Charlotte who smirks and points back with a wink.

"Sometimes enemies find a common hate. Many people believed Charlotte had Ellie but Sasha Banks broke it up and ended those speculations. We had a feeling Charlotte was upset but at least now we know for sure." Corey said. "But Ellie, once again standing over Sasha Banks."

Chris rolled in the ring, he grabs Ellie's hand and raised their's to a loud reaction.

"Team Cellie babay!" Chris yells.

Ellie laughs taking her arm back, she gave him a confused glance. "Team what Chris? The hell is a Cellie?"

"It all ended with Charlotte causing a distraction." Cole says as the replays started to play.

"Yeah, I thought Ellie said she didn't need any help beating people?" Byron asks. "She just got Charlotte to help her."

"How do you know she got Charlotte to help her or even needed Charlotte's assist?" Corey questions back. "I'm sure it would have ended the same."

"Yeah." Kevin agreed. "You don't if she told her to come out here. Charlotte clearly has her own reasons, Sasha made her loose last week so she returned that favor. What are you insinuating about Ellie, Byron? I believe what Corey said, it would have ended the same. Like I said earlier, when it comes to her and Ellie in the ring. Sasha always ends up embarrassed and look what happened already. Embarrassed, and she's a loser because she lost."

"Yeah, sure." Byron nods not believing it.

"Are you excusing Ellie of setting this up even though she has not been in the back and was put in this match at the last minute by Foley? Do you remember that? The woman isn't even dressed for a match, she's in jeans. So do you remember when Mick put her in this match at random?" Kevin asks, Byron went to speak. "Of course you don't."

"I was just stating a fact." Byron shows his hands in defense. "That's all."

Charlotte backed up the ramp pointing to Sasha. "You take from me and I take from you Sasha! Now I'm the legit Boss!"

Ellie watched Charlotte go to the back, she high fives and hugs Chris with a smile. He lifted her off her feet making her laugh.

"Again, when did they become friends?" Byron holds his hands out confused. "I have never seen this. Never."

"They just put on a great match, can't they celebrate?" Corey retorts. "You are just like Foley, Byron. Just can't wait to point things out about Ellie. You are supposed to know something is true before you say something like you did earlier. Chris did what people should be doing and that's sticking up for our women's champion."

Enzo got in the ring as the ref got out, he went over to Sasha who still wasn't recovered from the Brooks Widow.

"Exactly Byron, don't do that." Kevin shuns him. "You don't know anything about Ellie and Charlotte who I assume still dislike each other but they hate Sasha more."

Chris lets Ellie down as he focused he dirty look on Enzo, Ellie backs up with a grin and gets a mic handed to her.

Enzo tried helping her up. "Sasha? Sasha, you alright?"

Chris marches behind him.

"Whoa, whoa." Cole says eagerly, Chris turned him around and laid Enzo out with a vicious Codebreaker to boo's. "And now a Codebreaker!"

Chris slithers down by an out cold Enzo.

Ellie stooped down with a slight laugh. "Oh Enzo. You know now that I think about it, without your mouth piece or that seven footer, you are pathetic." Ellie smiles. "So one day when Cass finally get some common sense and leaves you Enzo. There is gonna be only two words you will spell out through the rest of your career, and that's squash-match." Ellie dropped the mic to fall on his face, the crowd oohed and booed her.

"Yes! Now something me and her really agree on, let's see Enzo make a little rhyme out of this. Bet you he wishes he stayed in the back and kept his mouth shut." Kevin smiles at what Chris and Ellie did to Enzo. "This is fun to watch. I love watching Enzo miserable."

"Hi you doin?" Chris grits out in the face of laid out Enzo. "Hi you doin?"

Ellie stood up and held up her title. "Hi you doin?!" The crowd booed making her laugh. "I thought you loved this freaking chant? Now ask them how they are doing Georgia!" She points to Enzo and Sasha.

People in the crowd got out their seats and cheered loudly when Big Cass marched down the ramp with a purpose. Ellie eyes widened as this made her slowly lower her title, Chris caught this to and looked up.

"Oh-uh, Jericho!" Kevin tries to warn them. "That's not good. You two should leave." Chris frowns up on his knees, Ellie got behind him and down closer to the bottom rope. Cass used the ropes to pull himself up on the apron, Chris got up and motioned for him to come at him. "No Chris, no. That's the actual dangerous one. You should probably get out of the ring, I would get out of there."

"The seven footer, big Cass." Cole introduces.

Cass got inside and went straight for Chris and Ellie who slid out. Ellie ran around the ring as her and Chris met at the ramp, Chris put his arm around her as they backed up.

"See Byron, you don't have anything to say about that." Kevin points out.

"Well who blames Big Cass for coming out here after we just watched happen to Enzo." Byron says back.

"But why is it okay for Big Cass to come down but it's not okay for Charlotte?" Kevin questions. "Your showing favoritism like Foley."

"The match is now over." Byron reminded Kevin.

"Wow, big difference." Kevin rolls his eyes. "Bottom line to end this. None of this would have started if Enzo and Sasha minded their business, end of this. Enzo deserved every bit of that, I wish he was fired."

Cass kneeled over to Enzo who was stirring, Sasha sat up holding her shoulder. The three of them glared at ahead at Ellie and Chris who were still finding it funny.

"Enzo! Enzo you may need to put some ice on that f-a-c-e!" Ellie smiles, she holds up her belt and puts her other arm around Chris torso. "How you doin now Enzo and Sasha? Next time know your roles and keep your mouths shut!"

Chris laughs with a point. "Yeah! What she said!" He pats her shoulder holding her in the side hug. "Were the best you idiots!"

The camera got closer to them backing up the ramp.

Ellie lowers the belt, she winks at them with a smirk.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That match was awesome and KO on commentary was the freaking best man #RAW_

 _All of a sudden Kevin defends Ellie, I thought they hated each other? #RAW_

 _Chris and Ellie still do make a good team #RAW_

 _That superkick was dead on! #RAW_

 _The entire thing was 'Too Sweet' Ellie throwing up her calling card, represent! #RAW_

 _Sasha and Chris were making Ellie into a wish bone, lol #RAW_

 _CHARLOTTE WHY? I guess she blames Sasha more #RAW_

 _Ellie always finds a way #RAW_

 _Chris, Ellie, KO, and Enzo are funny, lets not argue #RAW_

 _So I guess Kevin has issues with Enzo? #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Enzo and Sasha talked a whipping their butts couldn't cash. Now tell Sasha to take that to the Bank and sign it over to Enzo #TheyWerentReady_

 _Kevin Owens tweets- Let's make this clear, I was not defending WWEBrooks but I do agree with her on somethings #IStillHateHerSoul_

 _Ellie replies- Ouch, seriously? #ThatsDeep_

 _Chris Jericho tweets- Me and WWEBrooks shutup that hip-hop hobbit and that fake boss #YourWelcomeAtlanta_

 _Charlotte tweets- I still hate Ellie but I hate Sasha more and sometimes payback hurts #OhWell_

* * *

 **That was the second part of RAW! Turns out Chris and Ellie do make a good team even after all that, besides the part of Ellie turning into a wish bone lol. Charlotte cost Sasha a win against Ellie to put her in the running for the title picture, I guess somebody is still pissed. They say your enemy is your until you find a common hate and there you go. Leave a review and look out for the next chapter coming!**


	139. The Truth Is Ugly But So Is Denial

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. Don't forget to review after reading, I don't really have a note for this chapter so just enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Backstage, 'On screen'**_

The camera showed a TV that still had Chris and Ellie walking up the ramp laughing at Enzo, Sasha, and Big Cass.

It panned back to show Stephanie and Mick Foley watching as the two of them got a loud crowd reaction.

"I did not expect that from Charlotte." Mick shook his head. "Considering after everything she done to Ellie, what they done to each other. I mean you couldn't have either of them in the same ring without the other ready to fight. That's how bad it was."

Stephanie held her arms with a shrug. "I guess the saying is true. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Sasha just so happened to be the enemy of both girls."

"That or Ellie made a deal with a Flair." Mick motions to the TV. "If Charlotte is now picking with Sasha then there is no way she is gonna get a fair shot. Not with Charlotte and Dana lurking around."

"That's what happens after a triple threat." Stephanie says. "Somebody gets blammed, in this case it's Sasha. You can't realy fault Ellie for Charlotte coming out there Mick. Ellie didn't even know she was gonna be in a match."

Mick had to agree. "Well that is true." He shook his head. "The girl still is great in the ring. I have to give her that, I just honestly don't know what her issues with me are. I did nothing but try to praise her and give her the respect she deserves."

"I can kinda see her frustration after what you just did tonight." Stephanie admits, Mick gave her a taken back look making Stephanie give him a serious gaze. "Mick, I thought I told you when it comes to that woman, on that screen..." She points her finger at the TV showing Ellie. "Our WWE Women's Champion, any decisions you make about her has to be talked about with me first. I say this because look what bad position you put yourself in out there." Stephanie drops her folded arms. "There are no favorites out there but you made it seem that way when you brought up Sasha and Enzo appearing in Holey Foley and doing a special favor for you. Sasha Banks lost in a fair match against Ellie, she didn't win and she lost tonight. So I'm telling you myself that Sasha is going in the back of the line, she has Charlotte to worry about now anyway."

Mick sighs. "Stephanie I just-"

"Mick listen." Stephanie stops him. "Your doing great but what you did out there just gave Ellie nothing but more leverage against you. She wasn't dressed for a match, you put her in one. You tried to make it so Sasha gets another shot even though she lost. You also denied Ellie's permission to pick her SummerSlam opponent and that was wrong."

"Stephanie you hired me to do a job." Mick retorts. "I get Ellie is your husbands favorite when it comes to the women's division. I'm not slow, I know you want to protect his investment." Stephani smiles but her eye held a glare. "But Ellie should not get rewarded for being disrespectful, that is not how a champion should act. You told me yourself that I have to make her respect me and put her in her place."

"When she needs it, yes." Stephanie nods. "Tonight Mick, you were out of line. You are the GM so your professional hat should be on. This little screw up was on you so avoid further conflict, Ellie will be given the right to choose her opponent for SummerSlam because she earned it. You said you thought Sasha was the best, she beat her." Stephanie shows two fingers with a playful smirk, she shrugs. "Twice in two weeks." Mick looks down knowing she was right as he just slowly nodded. "Ellie is different Mick. So if you want to bury the hatchet then I suggest you go do so because she is still champion and I have a feeling she will be for a while. So both of you need to get it together and find some common ground, do I make myself clear? We will not Shane be right about you not being able to keep Ellie in control. One wrong move Mick and she is on Smackdown, we can not afford for that to happen. Understand?"

Mick agrees. "That's the last thing we need to happen. So yes, yes I hear you and you do have a point."

Stephanie holds her hands out. "It's in my job description to have those." She went to leave but paused. "Oh yeah Mick?" He lowered his clipboard to look at her. "I was serious about what I said. When anything involves Ellie, you need to run it by me. I don't need you ticking off the wrong person." Stephanie smiled before leaving out.

Mick lowered his clipboard as he raised a brow.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I agree that Ellie deserves to pick her opponent, but who is she gonna pick? #RAW_

 _Ticking off the wrong person? Does she mean Triple H or Elie Quinn or Cethlenn? #RAW_

 _Lol Ellie is not gonna care about Mick's apology, the chick has gotten REAL cold hearted #RAW_

 _The Queen deserves that much #RAW_

 _Ellie is picking her opponent! #RAW_

 _Seems to me like Stephanie showing a little favoritism, why out of every girl back there, what he does with Ellie has to be run by her? #RAW_

 _We gotta agree that Ellie deserves to pick her opponent, especially after last week #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I love the way that woman Stephanie thinks, see she saw my point! Mick is just acting slow in the head #SlowMindFoley_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

Ellie was backstage on her phone as the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction. Her excited eyes were glue to her phone screen as she was still excited about the news she had just heard. Stephanie allowed it so next week she would choose her opponent for SummerSlam and it could be anyone she wanted.

"I should really start a thank you Stephanie hashtag." Ellie shook her head smiling. "Love that woman..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up confused. Ellie slowly looked to her left as the camera panned over showing Alicia Fox to a good reaction, Ellie brows raised confused. "I'm gonna hate myself for asking this later, but can I help you Fox?" The crowd laughs.

"Yeah you can." Alicia snaps angrily. "You and me got a big problem Brooksie Brooks!"

Ellie drew back cleaning out one of her ears with her knuckle. "Indoor-freaking-voice." She shows a hand for her to calm down. "Now what do you want?!" Ellie yells back.

"Don't yell at me!" Ellie makes a face from her yelling again. "Now I'm gonna need you to zip that mouth when it comes to Nikki and Brie, they may not be here but they are still my friends." Alicia says.

Ellie smiles as she slowly nods. "...I do not care." Her smile dropped into a frown. "What else?"

Alicia glared. "You know you gotten real cocky since you won that title from Charlotte back at Fastlane. For you to go out there and bash the other women back here like me is a slap in the face. Without me, girls like you wouldn't even be here." Ellie snorts a laugh but held it back, Alicia brow raised. "Something I say funny?"

"N-No." Ellie holds back her laugh. "Continue."

"No because something is funny and I'm not joking with you Ellie." Alicia got in her face, Ellie still was amused even with Alicia standing over her. "I worked hard to be back here and for you to say we don't matter is wrong. You think it's funny that you injured Paige? Or that Nikki has a neck injury?" Ellie smile dropped with a sigh as she looked to the sky before back at her hand to trace the tattoo on her wrist. "Your little butt has been given a silver spoon since you walked through the doors and I still don't like you. I didn't like you when you walked in that locker room in 2015 and I still don't." The crowd ooh's, Ellie continued tracing her hand. "Nobody back here likes you, why do you think the only friend you had back here was Alexa? No other girl would DARE to be your friend or even associate with you. Which explain's a lot actually. I guess that is why you had to hang around a lot of men on the independent scene. Since they are the only thing! The only thing that ever made you relevant in the first place! You're a sad excuse for a leader and a champion and nobody wants you back here anymore! So why don't you just pack it up and take your butt back to Japan short stack!"

Ellie stops in mid tracing to look up shocked, she looks behind her before back at Alicia and points to herself. "Oh my god! Where you still talking to me?" She laughs at her, Alicia frowned upset. "I'm sorry I had seriously zoned out with trying to remember the last time you were relevant or had this much screen time." Ellie says honestly, Alicia eyes widened, people in the crowd reacted loudly. "Wow this is crazy. It has been that long because that zone out was something serious. Your welcome for this time by the way. See without me, you wouldn't have this." Ellie motioned around them and flips the title over her shoulder with a chuckle. "But this little attempt at sticking up for yourself was great. Keep up that spirit and you may be champion again before you retire soon due to injury."

Alicia brows knotted together. "I'm not retiring due to injury."

Ellie gave a knowing excited look as she chuckled. "Oh yes you will be."

Alicia went to say something, Ellie smacked hard across the face sending her falling down on the floor. She held her cheek as people were still in shock from the smack.

"Ooh!" Corey reacts.

Ellie jumped on her before she could get up, her and Alicia traded punches rolling around on the floor

"Ellie and Alicia, somebody get them!" Cole was still in shock from the slap. "Alicia and Ellie are just, they are beating the heck out of each other!"

"You knew it was a matter of time before somebody else would approach Ellie about her words. Alicia Fox trying to put Ellie in her place." Byron says.

"The only person that just got put in her place is Alicia, did you not hear that slap?" Corey questions. "Listen to those hits by Ellie!"

Alicia kicks her off, Ellie stumbled up to her feet, Alicia came after her with a punch but Ellie ducked and threw her rib first in a work table.

"Oh!" Cole and Corey reacts.

Ellie flipped the table over to fall on her.

"Alicia Fox is under that table!" Corey says. "Ellie just snapping on Alicia Fox!"

Ellie dragged her out from under it by her hair and got her to her feet. Alicia tried to fight back but was thrown against the work crate. Alicia held her stomach with a cry until Ellie grabbed her and bounced her face off the top to send her falling on her knees.

"You must be out your mind!" Ellie snatched her back by her hair to slam back on the floor. Alicia held the back of her head from hitting the concrete. "You wanna see crazy huh? Your not crazy Foxy baby but I'll damn sure show you what is!" Ellie laughs, in one swift move she grabs her arm and brings her down into the TCH to a loud reaction.

"TCH on Alicia Fox, Foxy is tapping!" Corey points out. Alicia continued to tap until her tapping started to slow down by the minute. "Is she? Ellie is choking Alicia Fox out, Alicia is fading!"

"That's enough! Come on!" Byron shook his head. "We need to get some help back there! Alicia can't, she can't fight back."

Refs came over along with Jamie Noble and more secuirty guys.

"Ellie let her go! Let her go Ellie, she's out!" The ref tried prying her off. "Get off her Ellie, come on stop!"

"This is to much, get Ellie off of her before she hurts her." Cole says.

"I think she already did that." Corey replies.

Ellie finally let her go and got to her feet, the refs and guys yelled at her to stay back. Alicia was laid out on her side unresponsive.

"I thought you learned your lesson the first time with Dumb and Dumber!" Ellie ran and stomped Alicia in the side making the refs quickly grab and push her back.

"Stop it! Stop!" Refs yelled at her.

Ellie snatched her title up and flips her hair back, she rests it on her shoulders and waves slowly at Alicia with a smile.

"Hanging around guys made me learn how to give whippings like that. Tell her to take some notes on my career when she wakes up." Ellie laughs backing up before turning around and going down the hall. "Learn how to hold your tongue Foxy or next time I'm snatching it out!"

A ref was still trying to get a response out of her. "Alicia? Alicia?"

Cole shakes his head. "I hope Alicia Fox is okay. That right there was just brutal to watch. Guys we know Ellie has a temper but I haven't seen a beat down like that since Ellie took out Paige."

"Alicia walked into the den of Ellie and just wasn't prepared for that, nobody would be." Byron was still stunned. "This new anger from Ellie, it's honestly scary."

"Scary is one way to put it." Corey scoffs. "If I was any girl in the locker room I would be scared to be picked at this point. Title or not, is it worth Ellie choking you out. That wasn't just an attack, that was Ellie sending a message that whoever she picks should not be happy."

"I would not be too happy, especially knowing Ellie is the person waiting for me." Cole admits.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was a straight beat down! #RAW_

 _Ellie has freaking anger issues, she seriously just choked Alicia out #RAW_

 _Alicia approached and got smacked down #RAW_

 _If this is Cethlenn, she is one evil and ruthless woman #RAW_

 _Ellie just showed Alicia real crazy #RAW_

 _Alicia was not ready, not even a little #RAW_

 _Ellie is so smart mouth but you gotta love it, lol #RAW_

 _Nikki Bella tweets- WWEBrooks needs a serious reality check, you messed with the wrong Foxy. She will come back so you better watch yours_

 _Ellie tweets- Congrats Foxy, you just got beat up by somebody that matters and your finally relevant #YourWelcomeHun_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

Finn Balor's music continued to play as he got down from off the ropes and into the ring with Michael Cole.

"I tell you that it is something amazing about Balor Club." Corey says.

Byron watched Finn. "That is a special superstar right there. How do you make an impression? How do you get people talking? Finn Balor executed that to perfection. From the mysterious relationship that he has with our Women's Champion to beating Roman Reigns to go on and face Seth Rollins at SummerSlam."

"I wouldn't call it mysterious." Corey waves a hand. "Granted there are somethings we don't know. Seth Rollins doesn't even know, the only people that know what's going on is Ellie Brooks and Finn Balor. Last week for my own eyes I saw something I couldn't even explain. Then Finn called her a name, he called her Cethlenn. Byron I looked up that name and chills instantly went down my spine. I don't want to put my mouth in anything yet but things really might get crazy from here on out."

Finn held a mic in his hands as he looked around at the crowd.

"Cethlenn is what Finn called her." Byron agreed. "Again Corey, is that the name of Ellie's real alter ego? The one we called Silent Ellie or who we thought was Silent Ellie. Could that actually be Cethlenn and does she have something to do with Finn Balor or his Demon?"

"Say what you want, but I'm afraid to really find out." Corey admits.

The music of Finn died down as the crowd cheers still on their feet for him.

Cole shook his hand. "Finn welcome. Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley shocked the WWE Universe when they made you a first round draft pick for Monday Night RAW. And last week you proved that draft pick was not a fluke, what a wild couple of weeks for you in your career."

Finn shook his head with a smile. "Michael you said it, wild and shocking couple of weeks. Absolutely unbelievable. But I knew when I heard my name called in the draft that I had to come Monday Night RAW and make an impact." The crowd cheers in agreement. "And you know I also knew with coming here, that I was coming to-"

Seth Rollins theme hits to a loud reaction as it cut him off. Finn quickly lowers the mic, he frowns looking up at the ramp.

"So much for that interview." Byron says. Seth walked out with his arms up to a loud reaction. "Well here comes the man that Finn will face at SummerSlam for the Universal Championship."

Seth lowered his arms with a proud look as he made his way down to the ring.

"Say it with some emphases Saxton, it's 'the man' Seth Rollins!" Corey corrects him.

Byron nods. "Yeah I get it, your a fan."

Seth slowed his steps as he stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Finn backed up, he stares Seth down with a glare before cracking a smirk.

"I do understand all the excitement and hype behind Finn Balor but let's face it Saxton. Winning the home run derby does not make you Babe Ruth." Corey continues, Seth walked up the steps and made his way in the ring. "This is 'the man' who I know has A LOT of questions for Finn Balor and I bet one of the main one's involves Ellie. Seth is the man that carried WWE on his back for the past couple of year. It's Seth-freaking-Rollins."

"Yeah there is no doubt, Finn Balor is gonna have his hands full and honestly has some explaining to do." Byron admits.

Seth smiled going over to Cole, he happily snatch the mic away. "Take a hike Cole. I got this, alright." He laughs as his music died off.

Cole puts his hands up in defense before getting out of the ring. Finn watched Cole leave, he looked back at Seth.

Seth backs up. "You done an admirable job Cole, thank you very much." He turned his attention in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen, my opponent for SummerSlam." Seth motions a hand across. "Finn Balor!" The crowd cheers, Finn took his jacket off to show his Balor Club t-shirt. He threw his jacket out of the ring and kept his look on Seth. "For those of you who don't know. Let me tell you a little bit about Finn. In case you didn't know, Finn is a former NXT champion. I mean he wasn't the first NXT champion, that was, that was me Seth Rollins. I did that thank you, thank you very much." Finn gives this a look but still didn't seem fazed. "But hey, but hey, Finn was a first round pick in the brand extension draft. I mean he wasn't like the first overall pick, he couldn't have been because that was me, Seth Rollins and Ellie Brooks." Finn rubs his chin as he poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek, he was slowly starting to get annoyed. "It was a two for one deal, I did that. Again she will thank me later and forgive me as usual." Seth smiles. "But last week in the center of this ring, first night on RAW. Finn shocked the world when he pinned Roman Reigns." Finn smiled a little for this as he nodded his head. "You know what, that's admirable but I had a career threatening injury and on my first night back I pinned Roman Reigns. And beat him for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship so your alright. But everything you did, I kinda did it first and did it better." Seth jokes with a grin. "Your almost like a bad Hollywood remake." Finn eyes turned into confused slits. "You know like that new Star Trek or that terrible GhostBusters, right?" He chuckles, Finn dropped his look to scoff at him with a glare. "Yeah. I'm like the OG Bill Murray and your kind of like uhh, Melissa Mccarthy." Seth does one of his laughs as the crowd booed.

Finn raised the mic. "Seth are ya done? Are you finished?" Seth stops laughing to look back at him. "You know some of those things that you say are true. You were the first to do a lot of those things but at SummerSlam, I'm gonna beat you and I'm gonna become the first ever, WWE Universal Champion." Seth smiles amused at the thought, the crowd cheers. "Also, there is one thing that I have done first and something I have had first before you and still do."

"Uh-huh, I'm listening?" Seth edges him on. "What is it Finn huh? You got a shirt made before me because that's all the heck I can really think of. But amuse me for a second here buddy, what did you have?"

"I had Ellie Brooks." Finn says.

The entire crowd up roared, Seth forces a smile as he looked down clenching his fist at his side.

 _'Bullet Club! Bullet Club!'_ They start chanting for the club.

Finn nods at them and looks back at him. "I had her first Seth and I know that hits you inside, doesn't it?" Seth had a glare in his eyes but continued smiling. "I was the one that brought her to Japan with me and just because I left." He took a second. "Just because I left doesn't mean that she ever stopped being Balor Club."

Girls and other people in the crowd gave this a loud reaction

Seth laughs slightly and motions a hand for him to relax. "Okay, okay, hold on here. I called you Melissa Mccarthy but I didn't mean you were actual comedian. That's a hell of a joke, all of that is about as laughable as the Atlanta Braves winning the World Series." The entire arena booed loudly at him, Finn looks off. "Hey, it's just not gonna happen, alright? It's not gonna happen and Ellie stopped being Balor Club when Seth freaking Rollins stepped in the picture, understand that my friend." People gave a mixed reaction, Finna glares and nods his head. "But among all of that, I give credit where it's due man. You were one hell of a NXT Champion. I mean the men you beat down there, the legacy that you created. NXT wouldn't be where it is without Finn Balor, it's true." The Atlanta Georgia crowd started Tomahawking from Seth dissing their home team. Seth looks at them from the side in annoyance as they kept the singing going. Finn smiles at them as he looked around. "Your team sucks, face it. No amount of tomahawking is gonna do anything to change that, alright?" They booed and some still continued to do it, Seth looks back at Finn. "The bottom line is, if you look around Finn. This is Monday Night RAW, this is my show, this is my ring and around here, I'm the man my friend and Ellie's loyalty is always with 'the man' okay?" Seth laughs.

Finn actually laughed but it wasn't with him it was at him.

The crowd cheers when Ellie walked out from the back which made people stand up. Finn looks over Seth shoulder as this made Seth look over to see what he was staring at and what the commotion was for.

"You almost wondered when she was gonna come out here." Corey says.

"After what I just heard, Ellie should be out here." Cole agreed.

Ellie didn't have her title with her as she walked up the steps wearing her black hoodie.

"Oh look who it is." Seth motions a hand back. "I was wondering when you were gonna come out. You were missing all the fun sweetheart, where yah been?"

Finn amused look dropped. "Do not call her that."

Ellie got in the ring.

Seth frowned at him. "Excuse you? Don't you ever come out your mouth to tell me what to call her, who are you huh?"

"You really want me to tell you Seth?" Finn took a step.

The crowd cheers until Ellie got in the middle to keep the gap in between. Seth took a step but was backtracked by Ellie as she turned around and pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" Ellie questioned him covering the mic. "I was joking about poking the bear, I didn't think you would seriously be this stupid to do it. I told you don't mention my name in this. Your out here to talk about your match. Not about me."

"He brought it up first so I'm going to finish it." Seth moves her back. "Don't you go anywhere because I think it's something that needs to be addressed before all of us leave this ring."

"Seth." Ellie warns shaking her head. "Stop being hard headed for a second and listen to me. We need to go."

Finn points at her. "No, you need to stay right here. I gave you a deadline Elle, and it just hit. It mostly hit because Seth here is a funny man." Seth chuckles and puts a hand over his chest from hearing this. "You know what Seth I been watching you for a long time on TV and I used to think your laugh and presence was annoying. But man in person, that laugh and you are horrible." Seth frowns and eyes Finn. "You talk about being the man? You couldn't even take care of a man's responsibilities when it came to her." Finn points over at Ellie, Seth eyes narrowed over to her as she just folded her arms and looked off. "Sami hit it on the nose, you don't know a thing about Ellie and you don't give a crap about her. I watched you since you came back. All you did was use and blame her for your mistakes. Ellie has a title, so what's really your excuse? Because obviously if you listened to her you might have been had your back." Seth slowly rolled his eyes to look back at Finn. "I watched her protect you, over, and over, and over again and she still is but now that is done with."

"Oh yeah?" Seth questions in a serious tone. "Who are you to tell me what's over?"

"I'm the one actually married to her." Finn says as the crowd up roared.

Seth eyes went a little wide before shaking it off with a laugh. "No, no, I'm serious. Enough with trying to be a comedian, although I will say you have a hell of a future with it."

"You don't believe me?" Finn asks, he motions to Ellie. "Take off your glove."

Seth brows furrowed together. "Take her glove off? What does her glove have to do with any of this?"

"Ceth." Finn says her name.

Seth brows knotted together. "Ceth?"

Ellie took her look off Seth and walked over to stand closer to both men. She took her glove off to show a ring on her finger as she flashed it to everyone.

"Is that a ring?" Cole questions jaw dropped.

Seth lowered his mic as he looked at the ring and Ellie who refused to look him in the eye. "What is this huh? What are you wearing that for? Ellie, look at me. I know you hear me."

"That's not her name Seth." Finn shakes his head. "You wanna know Ellie's other real name? Her real name is...Cethlenn. And Cethlenn stands for the wife of Balor!" The entire crowd cheered in shock as Seth was wide eyed. All the commentators were to shocked to even comment on that. "You had the wife of the Demon King on your side the entire time and you didn't even notice. The signs sat in your face for months but you just ignored it, you ignored her and now you are finally paying for it. See Seth, I wasn't gonna spare your feelings. I was going to tell you last week but her." Ellie kept her head down. "She wanted to wait because she actually cared about you but now..." Finn shook his head. "She doesn't."

 _Twitter reation_

 _You gotta be freaking kidding me?! What! #RAW_

 _Ellie and Finn Balor are married, 'Holy sh*t!' #RAW_

 _Seth my god, you got played #RAW_

 _Ellie can't even look the man in the eye #RAW_

 _FINN BALOR AND ELLIE are married, and we still don't know who pied Kevin Owens #RAW_

 _Let the freaking drama begin! #RAW_

 _Now we know why being his girlfriend wasn't a good idea, she's married to Finn Balor! #RAW_

 _Damn that has got to hurt, ouch #RAW_

 _I guess Enzo was wrong, Ellie knows who she want or who she is with at least #RAW_

 _That's one big black diamond! #RAW_

 _I'm freaking out, what do you mean they are married WWE? #RAW_

 _Every Rollie fan just died but the Ellie and Finn fans are on cloud nine #RAW_

Seth was confused, he shook his head upset and had to compose himself as he looked back at her. "Where's your mic huh? You love to talk it up but now you got nothing to say, you got nothing to say to me after I just heard this b.s. You can't honestly stand there and tell me you believe in that mythology crap! Your name isn't Cethlenn, your name is Ellie. Don't you let this idiot get in your head."

Finn raised a brow at him almost amused with his reaction as the crowd was still going from shock.

A small _'Holy sh*t!_ ' chant started going around the arena.

Ellie kept her look on the mat until she finally looked up and over at Seth who looked pissed beyond all belief. All she did was slowly back up towards Finn.

"Ellie." Seth warns. "I know you hear me talking to you. Don't you just stare at me dammit, say something!"

Finn watched her, Ellie walked around and hugged Finn from behind to a big reaction from the Atlanta crowd. Her arms stayed locked around his waist as she laid her head on his back. Seth dropped his hand with his mic as he couldn't believe what he was seeing or that fact she couldn't even look at him.

"...I am stunned right now." Corey says still not believing what he heard.

Finn looks behind him at her before slowly turning his attention back to Seth. "You get it now? Ellie warned you that getting close to her would be nothing but a problem. But just like then, you didn't listen to her." Seth ran a hand through his hair with a headshake. "She was never ya girlfriend Seth but like I said earlier, she was always Balor Club."

Seth points at him. "I don't know what you did or said to her but this crap can not be real-"

"Why do you care if it isn't? Your 'the man' Seth so you shouldn't care about what she does." Finn jerked his head back at her. "See you know what's funny about this. Every place I went, every place that I been, there has always been someone like you. You know what they say? They say I'm the man." Seth rested a hand on his hip still in shock from everything, he looked down. "But do you know what I'd do? I beat them, I take their spot and I already have Ellie with me so then I would become the man."

Ellie lets Finn go to back up and lean on the ropes behind him.

Seth looked over Finn's shoulder at her, Ellie caught his gaze for a second before looking away. He turned his attention back to Finn. "Everywhere you gone, everyone you beat. Well guess what, you never faced anyone like me." Seth got in his face. "I am stronger, I am faster, I am the most resilient superstar in the history of this company and you don't know who you just picked a fight with!" He says angrily, Finn stared him down with a glare. The crowd cheers for the stronger tension between them as Ellie had glanced up. "I'm not buying this marriage bull you two are trying to pull!" He points back at Ellie who slowly shook her head at him. "Now see, if you don't believe my track record or believe her loyalty still is with me. Then why don't you get on the WWE Network and check out the special they made about me. Or better yet, how about you get eyes on this ring later tonight when I take on you two little pal Sami Zayn one on one. And I am gonna make an example out of him."

Finn shook his head. "You know something Seth, we may be similar in a lot of ways." Seth frowned folding his arms across his chest with a scoff. "We may be and that's probably why out of every person back there, Ellie took to you. So we are similar in a lot of ways but there's one thing, one big difference between the both of us."

"Tell me what that is, please." Seth words could be heard from the camera as he was still completely blown.

"Last week on RAW, I earned my opportunity. Where you, you had yours handed it to you." Finn points out.

Seth frowns as the anger was continuing to build up, he chuckles darkly looking off before back at him upset. "Handed to me huh? You think I had it handed to me, I never had anything handed to me in my career, I worked every day for it! The only thing that's gonna be handed to me is that Universal title at SummerSlam. When I beat you and show you and her who the man really is!"

Finn stepped in his face upset. "The only thing your gonna have handed to ya at SummerSlam is your ass!"

The crowd cheers, Finn and Seth glared each other face to face. A 'YES!' chant started to break out from the confrontation. Ellie held herself with a sad look as she could feel the tension between both of them.

Seth looks around at the crowd, the chant started to die down as he smirked. He put a hand up in defense as he backed up from Finn. "Alright, alright. Okay."

Seth dropped the mic and quickly went after Finn who dropped his and was already waiting. Finn blocked his hit and hits him with fast strikes to the face and stomach.

"And Rollins, look at Balor!" Cole shouts. Finn spun hitting him with a kick to the gut, he fell back hitting Seth with the over head kick. "And there was Finn with the over head kick! Driving Seth Rollins out of the ring!"

Seth rolled out, he stumbled up to his feet still feeling it and ran back to get in the ring. Finn went to the ropes ready but this made Seth back up and retreat.

"Warning shots Seth." Byron points out. "Seth Rollins is heated."

"Wouldn't you be heated after hearing that? Ellie just basically dumped him and hugged another man in the Architects face. What happened to Team Rollie? I agree with Seth, this is crazy, there is just no way this is true. It can't be, can it?" Corey asks. "If it is, how? And why did no one else know about it?"

Finn watched him as Ellie walked up keeping her stare ahead.

Seth backs up. "This crap isn't over! Ellie I'm not done with you, not by far you hear me!"

Finn's music hit.

"An upset and still in shock Rollins tried to cheapshot Finn Balor and what a counter." Cole shook his head. "After this big bombshell that Finn just dropped on Seth Rollins about Ellie or Cethlenn. You honestly can't blame the guy a little but guys, did Seth have this coming? Is this karma? Ellie has been warning him for months and Seth finally sees it."

"Warning or not. I do not think any of us saw Ellie or Cethlenn now, I don't think we saw her actually being married to Finn Balor." Byron said. "We know their history in Japan but this is crazy, I can't believe it. With weeks away from SummerSlam, Seth has that to deal with and also focus on the Universal title. I for one can not wait."

Seth yells at them as he continued backing up the ramp. "I'm not buying any of it! This ain't a myth world Finn, this is my world!"

Ellie looked down at the ring on her finger before back at Seth. He looked angry but you could clearly see the hurt written all over his face.

Finn looks to his left at her. "The longer you would have waited, the worse it would have been."

Ellie nods looking at her hand. "Yeah I know."

"This is seriously crazy." Corey shakes his head. "No one saw it coming. None of us, even Seth Rollins. You knew the bond between Ellie and Finn Balor was a deep one but this is still shocking."

Seth stood on the stage with a glare, Finn lifted his head and glares over Ellie shoulder at him.

"As long as she's with you..." Seth shook his his head. "none of this is over. None of it."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie hugged Finn right in front of him, good lord #RAW_

 _Did Ellie know she was married before Seth came into the picture? #RAW_

 _This is crazy, Ellie's name is Cethlenn #RAW_

 _You can see it written on his face, Seth is about to fight back! #RAW_

 _This is getting good! #RAW_

 _Cethlenn and Finn Balor have arrived and Seth is in denial #RAW_

 _I don't really feel bad for Seth, it was only a matter of time #RAW_

 _Kharma comes back Seth, it don't come the way you dished it but comes back to you #RAW_

 _You betray your brother, Ellie betrayed you, karma is a b man #RAW_

 _The Club warned him, Ellie warned him, Dean did, and Sami Zayn. Seth just wasn't paying it attention but I bet he is now #RAW_

 _Dean Ambrose said it himself that somebody was gonna take Ellie from him and there you have it #RAW_

 _Seth looks so distraught, he needs a hug #RAW_

 _Seth Rollins vs Finn Balor is gonna be freaking awesome, it's too much emotions involved for it not to be #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Hey things happen #MoveOn_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed the interview area as the ending to the match between Sami and Seth replayed. Seth had won and he laid Sami out after it to let out frustration.

It panned over to show Ellie watching the match as the crowd cheered from seeing her.

Finn walks up behind her to a loud reaction, he had saw the ending and scoffed. "He seems more pissed then usual." Ellie looked over her shoulder to playfully glare up at him. "What? He does."

"You would be to if you just got dumped because your girlfriend is married." Ellie flashed off her ring. "It's not exactly the best news to hear before a match. I just don't get why I feel bad, I never feel bad."

"You felt bad for almost trying to push me down the stairs that one time." Finn reminds to laughs from the crowd.

"Well yeah but I apologized and it was a mistake." Ellie turns around. "I think I feel bad because he's in denial and denial people are not the sanest. I just hope maybe he learned his lesson and won't do anymore provoking." Finn raised a brow at her. "I know 'good luck with that' I know that look. I just didn't want to be in this. This match is about the title, not about me."

"I know that but if he makes it about that then so be it." Finn shrugs. "You think I came this far to have him scare me away from that title or from you?" He shook his head. "Seth Rollins needed to be humbled and that's exactly what he's getting. I don't feel bad for telling him the truth, there isn't a you and him and the better he figures that out. The better his health will be."

"Finn." Ellie groans.

"I said my peace Elle." Finn showed his hands in defense. "That's it." Ellie let her forehead fall against his chest as he had his jacket back on. He smirks and looks down at her. "You-are such-a baby." Ellie groaned before slapping his arm lazily, Finn chuckles. "You get on my nerves too."

Ellie lifted her head to already see him staring at her, she giggled at him with a smile. "What? Eye problem?"

Finn raised a brow. "Face problem?"

"Ooh, that was a good one." Ellie laughs.

Finn smirks, he leaned down and started kissing her to a loud reaction from people watching as some of them were freaking out. Ellie body untensed when she felt his arm come around her waist, Ellie started kissing him back as he used hand cup her cheek. He slowly pulled away, Finn kissed her cheek making her chuckle.

Ellie hugs him. "Now how long have you been waiting to do that?"

"A very long time." Finn chuckled resting his head against hers. "All of this is gonna get better just like I told you, alright?" Ellie nodded her head. "I love you Ceth."

She smiled hearing this. "Me and Ellie love you to..."

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Seth threw his wrist cuffs to the side as he was walking backstage from winning his match with Sami. He kicked over a trash can that was in his way.

"Seth, Seth." Mick walks up to him.

"What is it Foley, what?" Seth breathes heavily, he ran a hand over his face as you could still see he was upset. "I already beat Sami and sent my message tonight. So what do you want?"

"Look I personally and even Stephanie wants to say we are sorry. Nobody back here knew that there was more to Ellie and Finn. I'm sorry you had to go through that out there." Mick says.

"No, no don't feel sorry for me." Seth shakes his head. "There is nothing to feel sorry for. This is Ellie's little attempt at karma or payback for making that decision to get her drafted with me. That is all this is, there is no Cethlenn, no Demon King, and NO marriage around here. You honestly expect me to believe the two of them are married? Anybody that believes that crap is stupid and living in a fairy tale Mick." Seth laughs and holds up a finger up. "But you know what? I'm gonna prove it because little miss Cethlenn Balor I guess she wants to be called. But I'm gonna call her out to that ring next week."

Mick gave an uneasy look. "Seth I don't think you should do that. Not to pull an Ellie but you don't want to poke the bear when it comes to a man's wife."

"They are not!" Seth raised his voice, he caught himself and took a deep breath and gave Mick a stern look. "They are not married, I just told you that. Ellie is not fooling me with this mythology crap and neither is he. So Ellie, Cethlenn, hell let's even call up Ellie Quinn. Whichever one is gonna come out to that ring and talk to me. But if I were you and Stephanie, I wouldn't be worried about me, I would worry about Finn Balor. Because come SummerSlam he is gonna be out of the picture for-good. Tell Cethlenn I'll see her next week because this isn't over."

Seth glares at Mick, he walked off down the hall.

Mick watched him go with a look of concern.

* * *

 **That was it for RAW! Stephanie warns Mick, Alicia tried Ellie at the wrong time and Seth Rollins finally knows the truth. The only problem with that is he doesn't believe it and is looking to call it's bluff by calling out the wrong person, Cethlenn. How will Finn react to that? And who will Ellie be picking as her SummerSlam opponent? Do you think Seth is finally starting to understand things now that he had a taste of karma or will it take something even bigger then that? Don't forget to leave me a review about what you thought about all of RAW and I will see you guys soon!**


	140. Love Or In Love?

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left reviews for the last chapters that I put up. I'm glad some people are excited about the new story being made by my friend Jamie and I, even though I'm just the co-author, it's still exciting. I also thought about doing a spinn off when I take a break from Straight Edge Sister and it was just pretty much gonna be about Pharya/Ellie before WWE which means you would get more detail. Mostly about her relationship with Finn, Allen, The Bucks, Luke and Karl. Just pretty much showing her life before WWE and her time in the Bullet Club. It's still just a little idea floating in my head for later but right now my focus is just Straight Edge Sister and of course Justice Or Injustice. Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **Backstage 'Off screen'**_

Pharya waited until the camera's stopped to let Devitt go.

"Did better then I thought you would." Devitt fix his jacket.

Pharya chuckled raising a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were gonna make that whole kiss awkward." Devitt says with a joking smile. "You still somewhat got it."

Pharya jaw dropped. "Excuse you, I still have it fully thank you. If you don't believe me then ask Colby." She stuck her tongue out getting a playful eye roll from him. "Still I was a little nervous about kissing you though." Pharya made a small space before her fingers. "Just a little. I haven't touched you in that way since what?"

Devitt looks off thinking as he gives a shrug with a hum. "I think it was a month before I left for WWE."

"That's right." Pharya thinks about it. "That was the same day I tried to kill Nick for waking me up out of my sleep."

"I tried to warn him." Devitt hands went up in defense. "Matt even tried."

Pharya smirks. "I miss those two. I can't wait until I see all them up here one day, I really miss them." Her smirk dropped a little. "If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have became so tough. I'm talking inside and out the ring. Can you believe we got in to just as many fights outside the ring to?"

"You all?" Devit raised a brow. "Oh yeah, yes. I can see that." Pharya giggled giving him a push making him chuckle. "See the violence is still there. I don't have to worry about you stalking me now that you kissed me again right?" Pharya playfully glares at him. "Your not gonna turn into one of those crazy women from Lifetime are you?"

"Shutup Devitt!" Pharya smacks his arm holding back her laugh. "Your not funny."

Devitt laughed. "I was joking." Pharya stops hitting him. "You would be more like one of those crazy chicks off Snapped or My Crazy Ex." Her jaw dropped wide eyed as her reaction made him start laughing. "Your face."

"I do not like you right now." Pharya shakes her head. "I am nothing like those women."

Colby walked over with his towel around his neck. "I can hear you two from all the way down the hall. Is the horror scene over yet?"

Devitt shook his head. "It was, but then you showed up."

"Ha-ha-ha." Colby rolled his eyes as he starts walking off. "The segment is over Melissa, you can drop the act."

"I am not a woman Lopez." Devitt says with a stern point as he walked off.

"How do I know that?" Colby asks. "I already let you kiss my girlfriend, don't sas me."

"Sas you?" Devitt repeats. "Now who is acting like the woman huh?"

Colby thought about it. "Uhh...you."

Pharya smiled shaking her head at them, she rolled her eyes before walking to catch up with them. "You guys argue like your in a relationship."

"Hey, you watch your mouth." Colby says.

"Exactly hush." Devitt agrees.

Pharya laughed putting her hands up in defense as she walked through them. "Excuse me Pharya lover and Cathy lover." Devitt and Colby both stopped wide eyed, Pharya looks back at them as she walked and winks with a laugh. "Wait I'm sorry, Devitt is a Cathy and Pharya lover. That was my bad." Devitt jaw dropped on this one with an amused smile. Pharya laughed at his reaction. "Now look at your face!"

Colby and Devitt were both still shocked before pointng to each other and saying.

"That's your girlfriend."

"That's your best friend."

Colby shakes his head. "No, no, no, you said it out there. You had her first."

"Okay but now she is with you, this all falls on you now." Devitt says. "You signed the papers."

"I didn't sign anything, I may need to go to court." Colby folded his arms. "Maybe Little People's Court."

Devitt couldn't help but smirk. "With hornswoggle as the judge?"

"Or little Judge Judy." Colby shrugged with a smile.

Devitt chuckled at him, he shook his head. "That was a good one and maybe your not all that bad. Your not mad about me having to kiss are you?"

Colby gave him a look. "No." He sighed and gave it some thought. "I mean it's not my favorite thing to see. Even if it wasn't you Devitt, I'm still not happy watching her kiss another guy. That's just me and I'm gonna feel like that but I know for sure you are both doing your jobs, so I'm cool."

Devitt nodded. "Yeah you actually are. I guess your not that bad, still watching you."

Colby hands went up in defense. "Hey, same here. But I know how much she cares about you and it would be a pretty ass decision for me to make her choose."

"I already feel like an ass for almost making her do that." Devitt scoffs. "But she already beat me to it in Japan so." Colby brows knotted together in confussion as he looked over at him. Devitt pats his back. "Guess it all worked out in the end though. I met Cathy when I came back from the Japan tour and that was it."

Colby was still confused. "What do you mean she already beat you to it Japan?"

Devitt raised a brow as he could see Colby wasn't joking and really was confused. "You-she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Colby questions.

"Tha-"

"Colby!" Pharya called out from the end of the hall which got their attention. "Can you and Finn stop your girl talk for a second. We got a meeting to go to Mr. Architect."

Devitt sighs. "Guess it's not meant for me to say. Just ask her yourself, see you at the live events." He walked off.

Colby watched him go before walking down the hall to Pharya who was waiting, he kept looking back over his shoulder. He wanted to know what Devitt meant by her already choosing back in Japan considering the two of them didn't really talk a lot about it.

Pharya tilted her head with a smirk. "You alright over there princess?"

Colby nodded. "Yeah I'm-what the hell did you call me just now?" Pharya laughs putting her arm around him, Coloby smirks. "You have a lot of jokes."

"You and him were the one's with the jokes but come on." Pharya drags him. "I don't want the 'Your late' stare by Currano."

"Alright, alright." He playfully rolled his eyes, Colby looked down at her while they were walking. _"What else did happen between them in Japan...?"_

Pharya felt him looking at her and looked up. "You sure your okay Colby?"

Colby snapped out of thought. "Yeah, yeah I'm good Phar."

"Then stop spacing out on me." Pharya nudges him.

Nia walked past holding up her hand. "There's my shorty."

"Nia, Ni." Pharya fived her. "Don't forget we got a meeting next week with everyone."

"Got yah." Nia waved.

Pharya turns back around to keep walking.

Colby smirks and jerks his head back. "Your new friend?"

"Slowly but surely." Pharya smiled. "She almost reminds me of what a sister would be if I had one. An older annoying one that nags a lot."

"You nag Phil." Colby says.

Pharya pouts, she shook it off. "Nah I don't nag him. I purposley choose to get on his nerves, it's different."

Colby laughed. "It is not."

"It is, look it up in the brother sister handbook. It's in there I'm telling you." Pharya nods.

"Your ridiculous." Colby pulls her in a headlock with one arm. Pharya wrapped her leg around his making them both stop, Colby starts laughing. "What in the-are you trying to trip me?"

"No." Pharya says innocently. "I actually enjoy being against your sweaty body."

"I know." Colby says with a scoff. "Your against it any other night, why should now make a difference."

"You are so nasty!" Pharya laughs. "Get off of me man."

"But you just said-"

"That was a f-in lie." Pharya stops him.

"So were lying to each other?" Colby fake gasp. "Pharya that is not girlfriend goals."

"My fist is gonna be punch goals if you don't release me." Pharya slaps his back. "So let me go."

"Nah." Colby shakes his head. "Let my foot go first."

"Uh,uh." Pharya says, she waits a minute before giving a big sigh. "You are an ass."

Colby chuckles. "I know."

"I'll kiss you if you let me go." Pharya smiles up at him.

Colby raised a brow and looked down at her. "Your gonna kiss me regardless."

"Bet you I wo-ah!" Pharya screamed when she was lifted over his shoulder. "Lopez!"

Colby pats her leg. "We got a meeting to get to sweetheart. This isn't over though."

"Now you sound like Seth." Pharya rolls her eyes. "Your like seriously sweaty."

"Oh so when I'm in bed with you and sweaty it's okay but not when I'm coming from a hardworking match. That puts food on the table and pays bills you know." Colby looks over his shoulder.

Pharya shot him a 'really?' look over her shoulder, she shrugs. "You done giving your drama queen speech or what?"

They walked past a couple of Superstars talking.

"Now isn't that cute." Cessaro waves. "Pharya in trouble Colby?"

"Big time." Colby calls over his shoulder.

Pharya jaw dropped. "No I am not." Joe chuckled at them, Pharya holds out her hands. "Joe help me please! Stranger danger." She points to Colby.

"How is it stranger danger if I know that you know him?" Joe asks amused.

Pharya stutters. "D-Don't just-don't explain it! Your supposed to just help a sister out."

"I got you next time." Joe says.

Pharya held her arms up in the air. "That's low Anoi. I thought Samoans was faithful to a friend!" Joe and Cessaro laugh at her. She heard Colby snort a laugh a shot him a look over her shoulder. "Hush."

"I can't because your funny." Colby smirks. "Besides I'm sure who kidnaps you is gonna give you back."

"How do you know that?" Pharya brow raised.

"Because I would be coming to get you." He sent her a wink.

Pharya smiled. "Aww-hold on I'm still pissed. Don't you try to sweet talk your way out of a smack once we get there."

Colby laughs. "Hell I tried."

 _ **Later that night 'On the road'**_

Pharya sat in the passenger seat of the truck as her and Colby were driving back to the hotel. They had a flight to catch the next morning so they needed to get back and get some sleep.

"Can you believe Mercedes beat us there already?" Pharya lowers her phone. Her hair was in two french braids but she wore a black baseball cap, black jeans, slide on's and one of Colby's pull over hoods.

"Is her fiance the one driving?" Colby asks, Pharya nodded. "That explains why then." He had his fixed forward as he had on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and one of his hoodies zipped up. "He is faster then me when it comes to driving."

"Well that and they did leave like twenty minutes before us." Pharya shrugs, she sits back in the chair and rest her feet on the dashboard. "I'm so tired."

"I bet, you barley had a break." Colby looks back and forth between her and the road. Pharya still had a tired look on her face from this morning but was doing well to play it off. "Sure you got enough sleep last night?"

"Probably not." Pharya props her elbow on the armrest and lay's her head in her hand. "I'll be alright once I get to the hotel." She yawned. "That was a long one, sorry."

He gives her a playful glare. "You know yawning is contagious."

Pharya huffs a slight giggle. "That's why I said sorry, duh."

Colby rest a hand on top of her hat. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Pharya slaps his hand off with a smile. "I told you I'm just tired, that's all." Her phone in her lap had rung making her groan in annoyance. "Noo, leave me alone."

"Who is it?" Colby chuckled.

"My mother." Pharya shrugged it off.

It continued ringing as Pharya went back to resting her head.

Colby raised a brow when she still didn't reach for it. "Um, so I know we both heard it ring so we aren't crazy. But aren't you gonna get that?"

"Nope." Pharya quickly replied.

"Why?" Colby questions.

"Don't want to. She will leave a message if it's important." Pharya sleepy eyes stayed on the traffic in front of them. Feeling a look, her head turned a little to see Colby giving her a look as they had pulled up to a red light. "Okay why am I getting that look?"

Colby puts his arm on the rest. "Why aren't you talking to her?"

"I'm just to tired to hear it tonight." Pharya waved it off.

"Hear what?"

Pharya sighed. "I don't wanna hear about her trying to get me to convince Phil to come to a dinner next week. I don't even want to go myself."

"Whoa, wait." Colby was thrown off. "What dinner next week, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we aren't going." Pharya says in a obvious tone. "No need to alert you about something we aren't going to."

"Okay, now why aren't we going?" Colby puts his hands on the wheel. "What is it a family thing?" Pharya sighed but nodded. "Who's coming?"

"My other siblings on my dad side. My sister, her kids, aunts, uncles, cousins, and my dad is supposed to be coming to." Pharya shook her head. "My mother wants me and Phil to be there this year and I just don't think it's gonna happen."

"You don't wanna go because of Phil?" Colby raises a brow, Pharya nodded. "Why?" Pharya tilts her head over to give him a look. "I know a lot of questions but seriously, why?"

"Phil just isn't the family type." Pharya gave a certain look when talking about it. Colby caught this as it looked like her just remembering it was bad. "Our past family dinners not including my father, did not go so well. The last one we went to Phil was in WWE already and I had just came back from a Japan tour with the the guys. We had a family dinner like we always do and it was great up until the time people got liquor courage in their system. They know how Phil feels about all that, hell I feel bad for drinking a cooler in front of his face sometimes. But one thing led to another, a couple of my uncles and cousins got into it with him, calling him selfish, throwing his past in his face." Pharya shook her head keeping her tears back from thinking about it. Colby gave her a sad look as he felt bad for now even bringing it up. "Then when they tried to throw me in it, Phil just went completely off. It took me, April, and my sister to finally get him out of there. I personally didn't care what they said about me."

"What did they say?" Colby brows knotted together.

"Just things like I'm being selfish to and more crap. How I act like I only have two siblings when I have more and it's not fair. Basically the dinner turned into the 'Point out the wrongs with Pharya and Phil show' but since then we haven't went to one. Now since my father is coming to it my mother wants everybody to come together and I just won't do it. I definitely won't do it without Phil." She played with the sleeves of the jacket as she lowered her hand and lifts her head up. "It's not my fault that I act like that. Phil and my sister are the only two people I know. None of them gave a crap about my mother when she needed help but now that she is on her feet and she has me and Phil the way she does. All of a sudden family is important." Pharya scoffed dropping her hands. "A bunch of bull shit is what they are and I just don't wanna be around it. Our families are very different, very different."

"Come on, every family has it's fights." Colby puts hand over both of hers. "Mines isn't great. We got into it a lot of times but ended up just letting it go. I know family does messed up things but you kill them back with kindness sweetheart, that's how it works. You and Phil not going is showing they still got power over both of you, showing up there says they don't." Pharya looked up before over at him. "You actually giving somebody power over you Brooks, I'm shocked."

Pharya took her hands back. "No, I just-"

"You what?" Colby cuts her off, he narrowed his eyes over at her for a brief moment. "You know I'm right?"

Pharya sighed sitting back. "I know your right but still. Even if I can convince him to go, I don't want to."

"I'll be with you." Colby shrugs, Pharya raised a brow. "What?"

"You actually want to meet all my family at once like that?" Pharya says. "I'm telling you that things never end good. Not once has one went right and the last thing I need is those crazy people chasing you away."

"Nobody is chasing me away from you first of all." Colby slaps the tip of her hat down. Pharya held it and snapped her playful glare to him, Colby smirks. "Second of all, I'm going for support and to get you through that day. That's the only reason I'm there but you can't avoid family forever Phar. So you and Phil just gotta suck it up and if he doesn't want to then you just have to lead the example and start doing it by yourself."

"I know, I just didn't want to know I guess." Pharya laid her head back on the seat. "Promise you won't dump me after meeting those bats out of hell?"

Colby puts the car in park with a chuckle and looks over at her. "I am not dumping you Pharya Brooks." She smiles putting her hand on his face playfully. "Now get out so we can get some sleep. I'm tired to."

Pharya sighs. "It's contagious."

Colby yawned. "Yeah, I know. Damnit Phar! No more yawning in this car."

Pharya laughs opening the door. "I said I was sorry earlier!"

Since they were still checked in, they headed up to their room for the rest of the night. It was gonna be a long week ahead of them, they had live events and then they were going to Allen's for the weekend. Then after that it would be non stop work on their way to SummerSlam.

Colby just hoped he talked her into going back home to see her family for that dinner and hoped they could talk Phil into it this weekend.

Pharya and Phil just had that type of bond around them, you wouldn't know that from first meeting them but you pick it up after a while. That was Phil's actual baby sister and the one he had to take care of and play a father role to so it wasn't surprising why Pharya wouldn't go without him. Colby had a feeling that even with him saying all of that, Pharya still wouldn't go if Phil wasn't.

Colby walked out of the bathroom shirtless and changed into his shorts for the night.

Pharya was laid under the covers in the bed, she was looking to the ceiling in deep thought. Her hair was laid out on the pillow around her as she wore a simple nightshirt.

"What are you Sleeping Beauty?" Colby jokes at how her hair was. Pharya cracked a small smile and flips him off. He chuckled and sat on the bed and fixed his hair up in a messy bun. "Better get some sleep. We gotta get up early tomorrow." Colby made sure his hair was up before lowering his hands.

"I know." Pharya fiddled with the half heart charm attached to her choker.

Colby gave it a look. "You know I never asked you. Who gave you that?" Pharya body stiffened when he asked that question. "I don't think I ever seen you take it off."

Pharya looks down at it. "Devitt had got it for me back in a tour we did in Ireland and for my matches it's just been my good luck chain." Colby raised a brow, Pharya points. "I only wear it because I never parted without it since I was eighteen."

Colby hands went in defense. "I didn't say a word. I just asked cause I never knew." Pharya gives him a doubtful look but lets it go. "But speaking of him, he said something to me earlier to."

Pharya's head lifted. "Yeah? Like what and about what?"

"We talked about Japan." Colby says, Pharya gave him a look as a nervous feeling slowly started to crawl in her stomach and she could feel every bit of it. "We were joking around but when I told him I could never make you choose when it comes to us. You know make you choose between me still being your boyfriend and him still being your best friend, I personally couldn't do it. But he said something weird, he said that you already beat him to it and did it anyway. What's he talking about?" Pharya just stared not really knowing what to say or honestly how to put it. "Did something else happen back in Japan between you guys? I already thought it was weird you and him weren't talking since then and you kept saying he needed space."

Pharya shook her head. "I don't know what he's talking about with that part. I just know we got into a small argument and I just know whenever that happens that he needs his space. That's just me knowing how Devitt works. Nothing else happened back in Japan."

"Nothing?" Colby raised a brow. "You sure?"

Pharya laid back with a nod. "Mhm, I'm sure." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm getting tired." Pharya turned around as a nervous but sad look was written all over her face.

If the thought of marriage didn't turn out good then she knew her telling him she choose him over Devitt was because she was in love with him wouldn't end any better. Almost losing him once was tough enough to go through and she promised herself there wasn't gonna be a repeat of Japan. Even if she had to keep some of her feelings to herself for a while. Also it would be embarrassing if he didn't feel that way in return and she couldn't go through it again, not this time. The second guy in her life she fell in love with and she was to afraid to tell him again, just like with Devitt.

Pharya was thinking until she felt an arm around her waist making her eyes open back up. Colby kissed the side of her head before burying his face in the crook of her neck. A shiver went through her body, Pharya legs curled up more towards her chest as she rested a hand on his.

"I really love you Phar, you know that right?" Colby leans up to look at her, Pharya gave a slow nod. "I hope you do. Goodnight." He leaned up and turned out the light on the stand before starting to get comfortable in bed.

"I love you too." Pharya voice came out low as her teary eyes stared at the wall...

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter, just a little aftermath considering what happened on this past RAW. It seems Devitt and Colby off camera are getting along much to Pharya's belief. Also more about Pharya's family is soon gonna be revealed down the road and Colby will be meeting her mother and father really soon. Not only that but Devitt may have dropped a secret bomb that Colby still doesn't know about. Colby still doesn't know the real story that happened in Japan, all he knows is that Pharya wanted to talk and work things out. Not about the talk before that with Devitt. But things are getting pretty interesting on and off screen. Pharya, Colby, April, and Phil goes to Allen's this weekend, then back to RAW's and SummerSlam and after that you guys will meet the Brooks family. I hope your ready ;) but leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	141. Meet The Jones Family

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews left in the last chapter. I don't about you guys but I have been enjoying RAW and Smackdown for these past weeks. Survivor Series is heating up and I can't wait to see how it goes for that night. Also to answer a question, Ellie's title plates would be a white skull that has a crowd decorating it's head and her first name stamped across. But read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Man I have never seen so many trees." Phil looks out the window from the backseat.

"I told you Allen lived far out." Pharya says from the drivers seat.

Colby shook his head. "No you said he lives a distance."

"Thank you, Lopez gets it." Phil throws a hand up. "Big word difference."

April looks over at him. "That is the same thing guys."

"Thank you, April." Pharya shot her brother a look and stuck her tongue out.

Phil glared. "Want me rip it out?"

"Don't think because you got UFC training that I can't whip your ass." Pharya points back at him. "I will pull this car over."

April laughs. "Pharya that is such a mom line."

"You should have heard her with me earlier when I had the music blasting." Colby rolled his eyes. "She sounded like someone's nagging mother."

It was Phil turn to laugh as Pharya shot them both looks.

"Doesn't she and then she gives you that stern point." Phil jokes.

"Yeah that little." Colby does it back to Phil who copied the point.

"I really wanna push you guys out this moving car." Pharya shakes her head.

April shook her head. "I won't tell the cops if you won't. But how is things going for you and with doing that story line with Devitt? I can't lie, since that thing started between you three my eyes have been glued to the TV."

"I can vouch because I can never watch my shows on Monday anymore." Phil scoffs.

April looked over at him. "It's more then one TV in the house Phil."

"I like the one in the living room better." Phil shrugged, he looked over. "Hey don't you judge me." April hands went in defense. "So Colby, are you sure your ready to live with this on your days off?" He jerked a thumb to Pharya. "Brother or not I will understand.

Pharya sighs in calming way. "Shutup and bite me."

April makes a face. "So cold."

Colby chuckled and shook his head. "Know I'm gonna be fine. I want her there with me and Kev, gives us some company." Pharya eyes flickered over to meet his as she smiled before looking back at the road. "She's gonna still have her place for whenever she just wants space but other then that. Pharya will be with me."

Phil sighs. "Poor man." April smacked his shoulder. "What? You haven't lived with Pharya for that long."

"Phil you haven't lived with me since I was a teenager." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Everything I did then, I don't do now."

"Oh yeah?" Phil challenges. "You still sing in the shower?" Pharya eyes widened, April covered her mouth to keep back her laugh. "I'm gonna take that silence as a yes."

"I only sing when a certain song comes on!" Pharya protests.

"Shame." Phil shook his head.

Colby laughed. "Wow Pharya."

"Oh you bite me to." Pharya huffed sitting back. "It's my shower, I can sing in it." She grumbles.

April looked out the window and saw a house coming into view. "I see a trampoline, is that it?"

Pharya smiles. "Yup. Looks like they are already outside to."

The car pulled up in front of a nice sized family home with acres of land behind it and trees. You could already see the backyard cookout area along with a trampoline and small home playground for kids.

All of them started to get out of the car.

Colby takes his shades off. "Now this is house goals. Allen's got some nice land."

"No joke." Phil says.

April walked around the car. "The damn place is huge."

"There they are!" Allen calls out as he walked around from the back with one of his hats on. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. We halfway started without you."

"Blame Pharya and her driving." Phil nods his head back.

"Screw you Phil, I heard that!" Pharya says out the window.

"That's nasty we are related!" Phil jokes.

"Do you two ever stop bickering?" Allen chuckles pulling him in a bro hug.

"Dude we are gonna die like that." Phil laughs. "How's it going though man? Long time no see."

"Going great and yeah it's be a hell of a long time." Allen pulled back before giving Colby a hug. "Hey man."

Colby smiles. "What's going on Allen?" He pulled back and pointed around. "You may be the reason I buy a house with land. Don't know what I would do with it but this is very tempting."

Allen looks back at his house. "It is, I only got it to have more room for the kids. But it's so much you can do with land. Not only that it makes it look good with the trucks and cars I got."

"You got a mini van in there?" Phil smirks, Allen put his hands on his hips with a playful glare. "It's alright if you do, I'm not judging. But seriously, do you?"

"Don't start." Allen points amused. "But this lovely girl must be April Brooks, formerly known as AJ Lee."

"Or crazy." Phil nods. "We call her crazy to."

April giggled. "Ignore him but it's nice to meet you in person." She offered a hand.

"We don't greet that way, bring it in." Allen gives her a hug.

April smiles giving him a hug, she pulled back. "You got a nice place around here. I especially like the trampoline. Very nice touch."

"Mostly the kids idea." Allen shrugs.

"I bet because they are trying to be ninja's like their dad." Colby says.

They laughed at him.

Pharya came from around the car. "Whew. Business calls on my day off, can you believe that?" She shook her head.

"You know we been waiting for you?" Allen grins.

"I know, I'm sorry." Pharya hugs him as Allen gave her a big one while lifting her up off the ground. "Your crushing me." Pharya breathes out with a giggle.

Allen lets her down. "I haven't seen you in a bit. It's not the same with traveling anymore, she was my gym buddy and everything. Now they just snatced up my cub and took her away from me." He ruffled her hair.

Pharya smacked his hand away. "I just got that pony tail neat, cut that out."

"They really tore a great team apart with you guys." April shook her head.

"I agree with that." Colby nods. "But with her really being on two brands. I'm sure they will use that to their advantage sooner or later."

"Oh yeah, bringing hell to Smackdown Live." Pharya laughs. "Whoo!" All of them give her looks for doing that, she coughed shaking her head. "Sorry. I gotta stop hanging around Ashley."

"Yes you do." Allen nods, he looked over his shoulder. "Hey guys! Pharya is here!"

"She is?" A young voice shouted.

"No way, mom Pharya's here!" Another one says.

Phil smirks. "Get ready to meet the team Colby and your biggest rival."

Colby double takes. "My what?" He looks to Allen. "What does he mean by that?"

April leans forward to look at Pharya with a smirk. "Didn't tell him huh?"

"Just was waiting on the right time." Pharya says with a nervous laugh, she quickly puts a hand on Colby's shoulder. "It isn't that big of deal."

Colby shakes his head. "Whoa, what is isn't?"

"I wouldn't say it isn't a big deal." Allen folds his arms across his chest with a smile.

"Pharyie!" A three year old girl came toddling from around the back.

Pharya face lit up when she saw the little girl and stooped down with her arms out. "Anney!" The child jumped on her as she picked her up and spun her around. "Look at you, you gotten so big and pretty!" Anney giggles holding on, Pharya puts her to rest on her hip. "You and that brown hair just like your dad. Don't go for a soccer mom look like your dad though, okay?"

"Yes." Anney nods.

Allen glared. "When she is gone you will get it."

Pharya laughed and looks back at her. "I swear she is a splitting image of you and Wendy."

"She really is." April offered her hand with a smile. "Hi Anney, I'm April."

Anney shyly gave her hand to April and shook it. "Hi April."

"Aww." April grins back at Allen. "How do you say no to this face?"

Allen sighs in defeat. "I don't, and that is my current and forever problem."

"I believe it." Phil walks over to her. "You remember me kiddo? You were really young when I saw you the last time."

"Your Pharyies brother." Anney smiles. "The one she calls a tattoo jerk."

"The child remembers me." Phil leans up, he looked over at his sister. "Tattooed jerk huh?"

Pharya smiles with a nod. "Mhm."

Allen chuckled and shook his head.

Pharya showed Anney to Colby. "I want you to meet another person."

Anney looked up at her. "Who's he?" Her eyes went back to Colby. "That your friend?"

"Well." Pharya makes a face. "He's actually my boyfriend."

"Eww." Anney makes a face. "I thought boyfriends were bad and filled with diseases."

Colby raised a brow. "Who told you that?"

Anney point to Allen. "My daddy."

They all slowly look over at Allen with amused looks.

Allen shrugged. "I-I figured what's the harm with starting her off at an early age. The quicker the better."

Pharya playfully rolled her eyes. "Good lord Allen, though that last part is fifty percent true." She shook her head and looked back down at Anney. "Well this boyfriend of mines isn't bad or filled with diseases. He is actually really nice."

"But if you don't think I'm nice then I'm gonna have to accept that and sleep in the car tonight." Colby puts his hands in defense. Anney giggled at the thought, Colby showed a hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Anney, I'm Colby."

"Hi Colby." Anney shakes it before taking her hand back. "Are you nice to Pharyie?" She hugged Pharya's head with a questionable pout. Pharya giggles from feeling the child's face against her own. "My dad said if they aren't nice to her then we shouldn't like them."

Colby nods. "I promise I'm nothing but nice to her."

Anney eyes narrowed to Pharya. "That true?"

"True." Pharya winks.

"Then I like you." Anney smiles widley at Colby. "But no hurting her." She points at him. "My daddy beats people up for hurting us."

"Now that is a hundred percent true." Allen points.

Colby put a hand over his chest. "Anney you have my word. I will never hurt her."

"Okay." Anney giggles and looks back at her. "I missed you Pharyie!" She hugged Pharya again making them all laugh at her.

Pharya hugged her. "I missed you too pretty."

"Just think, you two are gonna have a face you can't say no to one day." Colby says to Phil.

Phil scoffed. "The only person that is gonna have problem with the no word is the child's mother." He looked at April.

"Oh please." April playfully rolled her eyes. "Phil is gonna be a big teddy bear when he has a child."

"Did you just use teddy bear and my brother in the same sentence?" Pharya questions as Allen took Anney when Pharya handed her back off to him.

April nods. "He is."

"No I am not." Phil shook his head.

Allen smirked. "Yes you are, you raised her." He nodded his head to Pharya.

"Got a point." Colby nods."

"Got a point?" Phil repeats. "Pharya was horrible, I constantly told her butt the word no. That kid was my man birth control right there."

All of them laughed at him.

Pharya smirks. "You told me no but how long did the no stick?" She rested her hands on her hips with a raised brow. "Now I remember how long but how about you?"

Phil glared. "Shutup."

Pharya giggled. "Phil is gonna be a huge teddy bear when it comes to children. Protective but in a good way."

"You still turned out evil." Phil shrugged.

Pharya waves it off. "Well yeah that's only because I'm related to you."

"Pharya!" Three little boys called out.

"And there's the calvary!" Pharya held her arms up. "Who's hugging me first?"

"Me!" Avery hugged her waist before any of them.

Albey ran into the other side. "No fair you cheated!"

Ajay jumps on her from the other side. "You both cheated."

"Don't break the woman guys." Allen says. Colby and Phil laughed, April shook her head. "She still has to go back on the road after this."

Pharya hugs them all back with a laugh. "I missed you guys! And look who's finally growing his hair out, alright my football star." She pulled the oldest Ajay in a side hug. "Nice work on your last game. I saw the foot work."

"Thanks." Ajay moves his hair back. "Did dad show you that tackle in the first quarter?"

"You mean when you turned him inside out?" Pharya raised a brow, Ajay nodded eagerly. This made her nod and high five him in approval. "You are a serious beast man." She pulled him back in headlock making him laugh.

"Pharya, did you hear about my baseball game?" Avery asks.

"And I got a special jersey made at home to." Pharya rubs his head. "We just got a whole bunch of athletes going on over here."

Albey jumped pulling on her jean jacket. "Pharya, Pharya. I helped my dad build the tree house out in the back this year, you gotta see it."

"Tree house?" Pharya eyes widened. "Oh you know that calls for hide and seek later." He grinned. "But you guys remember my brother Phil right?" They all look over at him. "Well this is his wife and my sister in law April."

"I do, hey Phil." Ajay smiles. "Hi, Mrs. Brooks."

April waved that off. "Oh just call me April, that Mrs. Brooks thing makes me feel old." She jokes with a chuckle. "Shutup Phil." This made him close his mouth and just look off.

"Hello!" Albey waves at them.

Avery looked up to Pharya. "His wife is really pretty." He whispers. "You think she would remarry?"

"She might." Pharya looks up. "Hey April, you ever think about ditching Phil?"

"Sometimes." April shrugs.

Phil eyes widened slowly turning to look at her, Allen and Colby laugh at them.

Pharya smirks. "Look at that Avery, you got a chance."

"Your Seth Rollins!" Albey points as he ran over to him excited.

"What?" Avery followed. "I thought dad was lying. You're taller in person."

"I get that a lot." Colby chuckled, he shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you guys but out here you can call me Colby."

"Cool." Albey continues to stare at him. "Is anymore people from WWE coming?"

"No just him." Pharya shook her head. "Colby here is my boyfriend out of the ring to."

Ajay waves his hands to hold everything. "Whoa, whoa, when did this happen?"

Pharya shoves her hands in her back pocket. "Mostly in the beginning of 2016."

Ajay gives Colby a good look over. "What does he have that I don't?" He looked back at Pharya.

"Okay now I'm starting to get it." Colby nods as he was starting to catch on.

Pharya giggles. "He's older, that's it."

"Okay good." Ajay nods. "Because when it comes to strength and looks. I'm on the top of the list."

"And here he goes." Allen shakes his head.

Pharya smirks. "You are your father's kid for sure. Now don't be mean, go say hi."

Ajay groaned but walked over to Colby and lazily stuck his hand out. "Hi."

Colby raised a brow but slowly shook his hand. "Hey there."

"Just so we are clear. Pharya is ours and I will destroy you." Ajay says and gives a stern point. "I can jump off high things to Crossfit."

Phil started cracking up as Colby went wide eyed. Allen put his head down with a laugh along with April.

"Ajay." Pharya says his name with an amused sigh.

He glared at Colby but looked over his shoulder at her with a smile. "Yeah Phar?"

Pharya nods her head. "Be nice."

"I will, I promise." Ajay sighs, he walks over to her. "Do you wanna see the new trampoline we got in the back?"

"I wanna go!" Anney gets let down by Allen.

"Yeah sure, coming April?" Pharya looks back as she took Anney's hand.

"I'm ready to get my jump on." April claps as she starts walking. "Who's my jumping buddy?"

"Me!" Avery and Albey both ran over hugging her waist to walk with her.

Pharya put her arm around Ajay as they walked off. "Alright now tell me about football. I haven't talk to you in forever kid so I'm all yours. Me and Anney."

Ajay chuckled, he looked over his shoulder at Colby and made a 'I'm watching you' gesture with his hands before turning back.

Colby was still wide eyed. "I just got threatened by a tweleve year old."

"That is some funny stuff." Phil shakes his head still laughing.

"He called me crossfit." Colby was still in shock.

Allen chuckled. "Tried to warn yah."

"Your son just said he would destory me." Colby looks over at him.

"We keep the knives hidden, relax." Allen smiles. "Unless he uses a bat then I don't know what to tell you." Colby gave him a look. "I'm kidding. Now come on around back, you still gotta meet somebody."

Phil pats Colby's back. "I told you that you had a rival."

Colby shakes his head and follows Allen. "He really said he would destroy me."

They walked around the back to see Pharya and Anney watching April, Albey, and Avery jump in the trampoline. Ajay had got inside and did a couple of jumps before hitting a back flip.

"Alright!" Pharya claps. "You got your name for a reason kid."

April got out and jogged over to them. "Whew, I have not been on one of those in a while."

"You should see the swing." Anney points.

"I should see the swings, you wanna show me?" April asks.

Anney took her hand taking her over to the playground that they had.

"She finally made it." A blonde woman walked out from the back sliding door.

Pharya turned around wide eyed and lets out an excited scream, she ran over and quickly hugged her. "Wendy!"

"Look at how pretty you gotten and older." Wendy laughs. "I missed you so much Pharya."

"I missed you to." Pharya pulled back. "And you still look good, what are you still twenty?"

"Stop it." Wendy playfully rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious, it's like your not aging. I'm a little jealous." Pharya waves her hand. "Just a little."

Wendy giggles. "Well I may not be aging physically but mentally I am. But look at you beautiful and is that Phil?"

Phil walked over and gave her a hug. "Hi you doing Wen."

"I'm doing great, where is your wife?" Wendy looks around. "I thought she was coming."

"She is over there being a three year old again." Phil points his thumb back.

April was playing with Anney on the swings and little slide.

"Aww, well I have all day to meet her and she looks like she is having fun." Wendy watches them, she points behind him at another familiar face. "And you must be Colby."

"Yes mam." Colby shook her hand. "Nice to meet Ms-"

Wendy laughs. "No Ms, you can just call me Wendy. I heard a lot about you from this one over here. We might not see each other but she still has my number."

"All I can hope is that it was good things." Colby looked to Pharya.

"Well, some of it." Wendy makes a face, Colby snapped his attention back to her as Pharya snickered. "Some of it I can't really say."

"Alright, what did you say?" Colby looked to Pharya.

Pharya held back her laugh and puts her hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything."

"I'm only joking." Wendy says with a giggle. "Pharya has always talked good about you. I'm very glad she met you, you seem like a very nice guy. Unlike the other god forsaken train wrecks I met, no offense Phar."

"Hey I agree with ya." Pharya nods.

"Your filter sure knows when to come off." Allen walks over to her.

Wendy lightly smacks his chest. "You hush and can you get that stuff out of the oven for me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Allen raised a brow as he gave her a look.

Wendy caught this and copied his raised brow. "Yes you do. You can get it or you can not and then not eat for the weekend."

"To the stove I go." Allen chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Come on and give me a hand Phar."

"Um, she told you to do it." Pharya followed him. "I don't wanna just leave him out there."

Wendy takes Colby arm. "Don't worry I will be out here. It will give me some time to get to know Colby here."

"Oh man he's about to get the test." Phil says.

"Test? What test? Pharya?" Colby looked back at her. "What test?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I can no longer help you." Pharya closes the door. "May Phil be with you though."

Allen walked into the large decorated kitchen and opened up the stove.

"She made all of this?" Pharya looked at the counter with food but stopped when she saw the pies. "Oh my god, she did not even. I-"

"Hold it right there." Allen points back making her freeze. "No touching until after dinner. That goes for the kids and the adults."

"But it's sweet potato, Allen come on." Pharya wines. "Like nobody will even notice one pie missing, it's three others up here."

"The whole pie Pharya?" He used the mit to put the dish on top of the stove. "You can not eat a whole pie."

"Are you forgetting what kind this is?" Pharya raised a brow.

Allen looks back before shaking his head. "Don't even think about it."

"Fine." Pharya groaned.

"So how's traveling with just you and Colby?" Allen closed up the stove and wipes his hands off. "Not to mention that story line you guys got. It's not getting in the way is it?"

"Actually no." Pharya shook her head. "Colby and Devitt are suprisingly getting along. I mean I know they still secretly have their problems with the other but they are slowly getting over it."

"About time." Allen scoffs. "I thought I would have to knock both of them upside the head."

"There is no need for that. Besides, Devitt has his eyes on Cathy Kelly." Pharya smiled. "I like seeing them together. She seems like a nice girl and he honestly looks happy when he is around her."

"How do you know that?" Allen raised a brow.

Pharya smirks over at him. "Expierence."

"Enough said there." Allen hands went up in defense, Pharya chuckles. "Still it is good to see the three of you all happy. To think it took us going back to our old stomping grounds for you to finally figure things out."

"Yeah I did." Pharya sighs. "Figured it out a lot."

Allen gave her a look as he pulled two waters out the fridge. "Something you wanna say?" Pharya shook her head. "Okay, are you telling me no because it's the truth or no because you think I might have a story for it?"

"The second reason." Pharya sits on the stool at the island counter. "Nobody wants to hear your stories, I don't care how much I missed you."

"You know my stories are gonna make headlines one day." Allen slid a water over to her and had a seat on the other side of the table. "Still though, what's the dilemma?" He cracked open his water and took a sip. "Wendy is gonna be questioning and talking to him for a while so you got time. You know that woman loves to talk."

Pharya chuckled. "Didn't stop your from marrying her."

He lowered his bottle with a sigh. "Not it did not. I think it made me want to marry her even more." Pharya played with the bottle as she shook her head. "But seriously you look like you got something on your chest. I known you for way to long not to tell that look by now. So what's up?"

Pharya shrugs. "I don't know anymore. I honestly thought everything was gonna be better after Japan."

"It's not?" Allen brows furrowed together in confusion.

"No it is." Pharya waves it off. "It's just a couple of days ago. Devitt may have said something to Colby about me choosing him instead of choosing Devitt."

Allen eyes darted to the side still confused. "Still lost..."

Pharya sighed. "Colby doesn't know about what I did." Allen brow raised in shock as he went a little wide eyed. "Yeah, he doesn't know that I had that talk with Devitt before coming to find him. You know after I knocked the hell out of the bimbo he brought with him."

"Yeah we all remember that but continue." Allen's look didn't let up. "You never told him?"

"No." Pharya played with the sleeve of her shirt. "I just found him after all of that and we both agreed to work things out and apologized. I didn't know how to exactly work in there that I used to be in love with Devitt but it stopped and that reason was because of him. After that whole thing back at Money in the Bank, I don't want to go through anything like that again. Last thing I want is to get rejected to my face and find out the guy I love-"

"In love." Allen corrects.

Pharya glares. "In love." Allen nods, she rolled her eyes. "That the guy I'm in love with doesn't feel the same. It will be like Japan all over again and I don't want to scare him off. The entire marriage and promise ring thing almost did that and I just can't take that risk again."

Allen looks at her and gives an amused chuckle. "Your doing it again darling." Pharya raised a brow at him. "I think it's funny because this time your not aware of it."

"Aware of what?" Pharya was confused.

"The same thing you did with Finn." Allen rest his arms on the table, Pharya went to speak but he stopped her with a hand. "And before you say you aren't I just want you to replay what you just said." Pharya closed her mouth and looks down in thought. "You don't want to tell somebody your feelings because of how you think they will react. You didn't tell Devitt that same thing and look what happened. Years of nothing but pain for both of you and all because you couldn't say what was on your mind. One person can be in love with someone and maybe the other isn't but they eventually catch up."

"Let me guess? One of your friends in your stories?" Pharya scoffs.

"No, me." Allen points to himself and gets a crazy look from Pharya. "I was in love with Wendy before she was in love with me and I told her that."

"It didn't freak her out?"

"Nope." Allen shook his head. "But she told me she didn't feel that way yet and I understood that. Then eventually we both felt the same way. It wasn't weird, or hard, but the tight weight on my chest was gone because I was with a person that knew exactly how I felt. After everything you two have been through this year...I really doubt the words 'I'm in love with you' is gonna change the way that guy out there feels. I watched it and I see it so if I see it and I'm on the outside looking in, then it's time to start opening your eyes. Don't make the same stupid mistake twice and yes I said stupid. You have your moments."

Pharya thought about it before smiling. "I really hate when your right. But I love the fact your honest."

"Experience." Allen smirks and Pharya laughs at him. "But in all seriousness, don't keep anything bottled up when it comes to how you feel. The longer you do then soon it can explode and not in a good way."

"I got you." Pharya nods. "I did make a stupid decision back then and I paid for that. Now I get a do over and it's staring me dead in my face."

"Hey, things come around in your life the second time and it's only to see if you learned your lesson the first time. You may be grown Phar but that doesn't mean life is done testing you." Allen gets up.

Pharya hopped off the stool and walks around the counter. "I guess not, just glad I got a good teacher with me. I have zero idea of where I will be without you and Phil."

Allen chuckled putting his arm around her as they started heading out back. "You would still be in good hands kid, trust me."

Colby was outside talking to Albey and Avery by the trampoline. He could automatically see why Pharya adored the kids and the same worked vice versa. They all looked so happy when talking about her and he could tell they had been watching her in the ring from the stories they told.

He did notice Allen's oldest at a sitting table under an umbrella. Once the other two had ran off to play with April and Anney he had made his way over to Ajay.

"You know I can't help but feel we got off on the wrong foot." Colby pulled back a chair making the kid look up from his phone. "By we, I mean you threatening to destroy me in front of everybody." He sat down with a chuckle. "You don't really wanna do that."

"No I do." Ajay nods.

Colby chuckling died down into a cough. "Alright then, am I gonna get a reason as to why? I'm sure you didn't treat other guys like Devitt like this when he came."

"What other guys?" Ajay raised a confused brow.

"Finn Balor, Devitt." Colby says. "Pharya's best friend."

"Oh him." Ajay says. "No I only met him when we went to one of our dad's shows. Your the first she brought." He rolled his eyes after he said that. "Which I still don't get it."

Colby was a bit shocked to hear that Pharya never brought anybody else there.

"What I don't get is why I get so much anger from you." Colby sits back. "I haven't done anything."

"Not yet." Ajay points out.

"Is this because you have a crush on Pharya?" Colby brow raised.

Ajay eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. "What? No way! Pharya is like a sister to me, gross."

"Uh-huh." Colby pokes his tongue in his cheek. "You threatned me like you a had a crush on her."

"I only did that because I know she got hurt a lot." Ajay sits back with a huff, Colby raised a brow at him. "When she did come over I notice her crying a lot and it was all over some stupid boyfriend. I don't like seeing her cry..."

Colby look softened. "Yeah, me to. Hurts to watch doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Ajay nods. "But your the first guy she brought around us so I guess that means something. Still though, I don't want Pharya hurt. She's to cool for somebody not to like her and try to treat her bad."

"I agree with you there." Colby nods. "I'll make you a promise though." Ajay looks up at him. "If I screw up in anyway then you can personally beat me up. I won't even try to fight back, no matter where you kick and hit." This made him chuckle when he said this. "I don't want to hurt her, I'm one of the few out there that doesn't want to do that."

"So your gonna be nice to her?" Ajay asks.

Colby stuck out his hand. "You got my word mini Styles." Ajay looked at his hand before leaning up and giving it a shake. "Now can we ease up with the wanting to destroy me?"

"Maybe down the road." Ajay took his hand back. "Your still on my list though."

Colby laughs sitting back. "Hey that better then nothing. That was a nice flip you did in there to but you haven't seen anything yet."

"You got trampoline tricks?" Ajay smiles.

Colby scoffs. "Do I?" He raised a brow. "Wanna see some stuff."

"Yeah." Ajay gets up excited.

"Now I'm not as young as I used to be so don't crack on me to much."

Colby got up as the two of them walked over to it talking.

Pharya looked over Phil's shoulder when she saw Colby and Ajay talking.

Phil followed her gaze behind him. "Well what do you know? He got past the other Jones wall. Does he know he is the first one you brought around them?"

"He'll figure it out." Pharya smiles at the two of them before looking back at her brother. "Devitt is another story but boyfriend wise I never brought any of the other guys around them. My actual family isn't the test when your dating me, they are. If you can work your way into the hearts of the people I love then that says something."

Phil nods. "It does."

"Speaking of family." Pharya eased it in.

Phil shook his head. "No, a thousand times no." Pharya groans letting her head fall back. "I don't care Phar. If you wanna go then fine but I personally don't want to be around all of them. Especially your father."

"He really is doing better Phil." Pharya sighs.

"Congratulations to him, I don't care." Phil shrugged. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have a relationship with him but I need more time."

"Your gonna be fifty one day." Pharya reminds.

Phil raised a brow. "So?"

"So, do you still want to bitter?" Pharya questions. "Look I get last time was bad, I understand that more then anybody. But not everyone in our family is horrible and all our other siblings will be there." Phil gave her look. "Wrong bribe words. My point is are you seriously gonna sit there and let a fight with a couple of them destroy your possible relationship with everyone else. Our family is bad but I kind of miss them and mom wants all her kids there." Phil sighs looking off with a headshake, Pharya gives him a pleading look. "Please come. I can't really walk in there without you Phil. Your not my other half for anything." She gives him a smile. "It's also up to an older brother to look out for his sister. Even when she is doing something he disapproves of."

"Who the hell wrote those rules?" Phil scoffed. "I swear when I find out I'm gonna knock the hell out of them."

Pharya laughs a little. "Phil."

"Okay Pharya, okay." Phil shows a hand in defense. "I will go to the damn dinner but if anybody starts something I am finishing it and I will not be speaking to anybody. Got that?"

"I got it." Pharya nodded. "Thank you."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Pharya gave a playfully eye roll but hugs him, he pats her back with a headshake. "Damn shame. Your in your twenty's and I still can't say the word no to you."

Pharya giggled. "It's a gift."

"Okay then where is the receipt?" Phil looks down, he smiled when she slapped his side and pushed him off. "What? Every gift gets one."

"Shutup Phil." Pharya walked off. "April come get your spouse!"

After dinner and cleaning up, everybody was in the living room as they decided to watch old WrestleMania's on the WWE Network. They had started with the one where Pharya won the Women's Championship and worked their way on down the list to the others.

"Aww remember when I beat all of them?" April points to the TV with a smile as she looked next to her on the couch.

Phil did a double take. "You mean when you were crazy? Yes you still very much are." April smacked his chest making him smile and pull her into his side.

Wendy came out the room. "Alright kids-" She stopped when she saw all of them and Pharya knocked out on the couch. Pharya was laid back with Ajay asleep against her side. Albey and Avery were on her other side as Anney laid over Ajay and Pharya's lap. Wendy smiles and shakes her head. "Now isn't this cute."

Phil snapped a picture on his phone. "She will want that later."

"I guess after all that eating and playing they all got KO'ed early." April chuckles. "Don't know how they made it work over there but hey."

Wendy shakes her head. "Nothing has at all changed."

Allen and Colby came down from his game room laughing.

"You know I had you." Colby says.

"I don't think so." Allen shook his head, he stopped when he saw his kids and Pharya knocked out on the couch together and shook his head. "Well at least this time it isn't the floor."

Colby folded his arms across his chest. "At least you know she would have made a good big sister Phil."

"No, no, one of her is enough." Phil says. "Never wish that on a person."

They all gave low chuckles at them.

Pharya yawned as she strected and started opening her eyes, she tried to move but saw she was buried.

"Well alright then, so I'm stuck." Pharya nods. "Take a quick cat nap and I end up with children."

"I told you going to bed gets you children." Phil points.

Pharya makes a face. "Oh would you hush."

Allen walked over and picked Anney of her lap and held her. "Come on guys, get up and go upstairs to get ready for bed." He shakes them awake. "Come on sleepy heads, let's go."

Albey and Avery got up with sleep still visible on their faces. Wendy took Albey's hand and took him upstairs as they walked behind Avery to be sure he didn't fall.

"Don't forget to say goodnight to everyone." Wendy says.

"Goodnight." Avery says tiredly.

Albey waves back at them. "Night, night."

"Night guys." April waves.

Ajay rubs his eyes with a yawn and heads to the steps. "Goodnight Pharya, night you guys." He went up the steps.

"Night Ajay." Pharya called up to him, she messed with Anney's small hand that was over Allen shoulders. "Night pretty."

"Night Pharyie." Anney closes her eyes back up.

Allen smiled down at her. "Time to definlty get you to sleep." He took her up.

"Welp." Phil stood up with a stretch. "I need some sleep after all that eating myself. Come on, we got the room downstairs."

"Alright, goodnight Phar, night Colby." April gets up and heads down the basement.

"Night you two." Pharya yawns again. "Wow, two in one go."

Colby sighed having a seat and saw WrestleMania on. "Good old Shield days right there."

Pharya laid her legs over his and looks at the TV. "You know that almost makes me miss that blonde."

"It's never coming back, let it go." Colby shook his head.

"No I say we have a vote." Pharya smirks. "I like your blonde."

Colby tilts his head over at her with a smile. "Not happening." Pharya pouts. "Pout all you want sweetheart. Not gonna work but I am shocked to hear that I'm the first guy you brought here."

Pharya smiles. "Ajay told you huh?"

"He did." Colby nodded. "Turns out he hates me because he doesn't wanna see you hurt."

Pharya slightly shook her head. "Make sense. When I did come over Allen's I was dating you know who and was just going through a lot so I would cry. Ajay caught me crying a couple of times when he was little and when he did he was always my little pillow and shoulder to lean on. They are like the family I never had so I would never just bring anybody around them like that."

"So I'm special huh?" Colby nudges her.

Pharya smiled. "Yes you are."

"Well so are you because my mom doesn't like everybody." Colby scoffs. "She liked you way more and you weren't even my girlfriend then." Pharya chuckled. "I can see why though."

"Cause I'm the best." Pharya says in a duh tone.

Colby nods. "Yes you are."

Pharya smiles at him before turning her attention back to the TV that was still playing.

Colby eyes went to the promise ring on her hand before back up at her. It was something he had wanted to tell her for a while now but he also wanted to wait until after she moved in after SummerSlam.

Seeing him in a daze, Pharya raised a brow and snapped her fingers in face. "Lopez?" He snapped out of it with a headshake making her laugh. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." Colby nods, Pharya slowly nods and looks back ahead. "Pharya."

Pharya looks back at him. "Hm?"

Colby stares at her before giving a headshake. "Nothing, never mind."

"Okay." Pharya lays back in the couch. "You sure it's nothing?"

"Positive." Colby nods looking down.

Pharya gave him a weird look but didn't question it as she watched TV...

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! How did people like meeting Allen's family aren't they cute? I just took a guess on personality's when it came to them to be honest. Nobody has really met them before but anyway, Pharya finally got to see her favorite kids again. Since they aren't on screen together as much I had to give a chapter with them in it. Also, I wonder what Colby was thinking about? But things go back to the ring in the next chapter and I hope people are ready. Leave a review and I'll see you all soon!**


	142. The Deal With The Devil

**Authors Note- Sorry guys! I almost deleted this chapter since not a lot of guest liked it but I'm putting it back. I personally like the chapter and later on a lot will be explained and once again I shouldn't let a couple bad reviews hurt me. But thanks if you left reviews for the last chapter! I know I say this a lot but I do want to thank all the people that always review and has been with the story since I came back. All the support keeps me writing and why I work so hard and to keep my story growing. My next big goals is 2,000 reviews and 200 chapters, do you think I can get there? I believe I can but we will see. I wonder will people be ready for when the story ends lol. Anyway, onto the new chapters!**

* * *

"Got any three's?" Pharya asks.

Mercedes shook her head. "Nope, go fish."

Pharya sucks her teeth and plucks a card.

The two of them sat on the setup announce table up by the ring for RAW. They were sitting indian style across from each other with a deck of spade cards on the side. It was a little quiet since the workers were pretty much done setting up the ring and lights.

"I got the worse hand." Pharya puts her pluck card with the rest.

"Your not alone." Mercedes looks through her cards. "So how did the weekend at Styles go? You guys have fun?"

"Definitely." Pharya smiles giving a nod. "They really liked him. It took Ajay a while but he warmed up to him and now they are best friends. He already wants to go back to see them, I mean even Wendy really likes him."

"If it was only so easy and Allen was you real dad." Mercedes chuckles. "How cool would that be though?"

"He pretty much is." Pharya slightly laughs. "Crazy that I would care what Allen and Phil would think of a guy before my own dad. Not like I don't really forgive him and he is trying to get to know me but if he was to tell me that he didn't like Colby, I really would not care."

"What about your mom?" Mercedes raised a brow.

Pharya scoffs. "The woman herself is a wild card. I don't care what she thinks either."

Mercedes giggled. "Your just an 'I don't care' person Phar. Which is why the people that really mean a lot to you oppinons mean so much, because you don't have that many opinnions that you really care for."

"Damn." Pharya gives her a look. "That makes a lot of since."

Mercedes shrugs. "Caught a marathon of Dr. Phil last night."

"Ahh." Pharya nods. "I get it now. Your turn though."

"Got a queen?" Mercedes asks.

"This is really b.s." Pharya hands it to her.

Mercedes takes it with two fingers. "Thank ya, very much."

Devitt walked from the back, he spotted the two girls sitting on the table and stops. "Really guys?"

Mercedes looks back with a smile. "Hey Balor."

Pharya waves. "What goes on Ferg?"

Devitt raised a brow walking over. "What goes on?" He had on one of his beanie's with a Balor Club shirt and black gym shorts.

"It's her new greeting." Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"You know it works." Pharya waved her off. "Got any fives?"

"Yup." Mercedes hands her a card.

"Nice." Pharya takes it and puts it with hers. "But seriously though, what goes on?"

"Nothing much." Devitt pulled the comfy chair up at the table and sat down at the announce table with his water bottle. "Karl says you owe him five bucks by the way."

Pharya continues to look at her cards. "Tell Karl kiss my ass. He almost hit me with the car this morning." Mercedes snorts out a laugh from remembering, Pharya glanced up to glare at her. "It's not funny."

Devitt grins. "He almost hit you with the car huh?"

Pharya puts a hand on her hip and looks at him. "What kind of best friend are you? Who laughs after their best friend says they were almost hit by their other friend?"

"Were you in the way?" Devitt raised a brow.

"No!" Pharya drops her hand. "I was walking to the rental with Mercedes and Karl literally swerves around the bin of the hotel parking lot and almost hit me."

Mercedes laughs. "She dropped everything and got the hell out of there, you should have seen it." Devitt chuckles as Pharya looked at both of them crazy. "I never seen her move that fast."

"You two are horrible." Pharya shakes her head. "Your go damnit."

"Y-You got any two's?" Mercedes asks in between laughs.

Pharya eyes went to slits. "No."

"You didn't even look Phar, your lying." Mercedes laughs. "I'm sorry but it was funny."

"Shutup and take your two." Pharya tossed it to her.

Mercedes fumbled to catch it. "That was so rude."

"You two are rude." Pharya adjusted her cards.

Devitt puts his hands up in defense. "I did nothing. But I got a question for you?"

"I don't know why Luke let him drive, he just did." Pharya looks at her cards.

"That is not what I was gonna ask you." Devitt chuckled.

Pharya looked over at him. "My bad then, what was it?"

He shook his head. "I was gonna ask, how did Lopez do at Allen's this weekend."

"Great, they liked him." Pharya nods. "Well Ajay is apparently his best friend but their relationship is still iffy."

Devitt smiled shaking his head. "That's good though. For him to even get taken around Allen's is a big deal."

"I told her Allen is like the godfather." Mercedes says.

Devitt nodded. "I agree with that. But speaking of Colby, where is he?"

"Uh, I think he had a meeting with the designer for shirts and stuff like that. I just got mine made that has my plate symbols on there. Those along with the jackets and hats go on sale tomorrow. Paul said when I get some extra time this week I can meet with them to come up with some more things. Apparently they want me to start selling merchandise." Pharya rolls her eyes. "I was fine without it though."

"Of course they want you to. Your fan base has grown freaking huge and that's just in the U.S." Devitt reminds her. "They can make a lot of money off your butt when it comes to merchandise so I figured they do that eventually."

"Even I saw that coming soon." Mercedes agreed. "That's extra money for you."

"True." Pharya shrugs. "Not really worried about that but true. By the way, is it just me or does Colby seem weird?"

Mercedes and Devitt both raise brows and look at each other before back at her. "I mean he is more quiet then usual. Like I no lie was talking to him this morning and for a whole minute he heard nothing. He was in his own world."

"Well me and Allen do that sometimes when you talk to much." Devitt scratches the back of his head. "Once you learn how to it happens at the random of times honestly."

Pharya glared. "That's not what I meant but by the way your an ass and I will call Allen and tell him that too." Devitt laughs as Mercedes giggles. "But I mean this didn't just start. He has been doing this since that first night at Allen's, it was like he was about to tell me something and then changed his mind."

"Maybe it was that important." Mercedes shrugs. "Colby spaces out on the regular."

"I'm not denying that but this time it's weird when he does it." Pharya says. "But he only does it when I'm talking to him, shutup Balor." Devitt jaw dropped as he look at her inoocently. "But maybe I am over thinking it."

"I think so." Mercedes nods. "What's the name of the game again?"

Devitt looked at her. "Go Fish."

"Alright." Mercedes laid her matches down.

Pharya threw up the cards and jumped off the table. "I'm out of here."

Mercedes and Devitt starts laughing.

"You are such a sore loser!" Mercedes calls out.

"Shutup and so what!" Pharya shouts. "The game was rigged!"

Mercedes laughs. "But you shuffled and dealt the cards! Pharya come back, best two out of three?"

"Play with that horrible demon of a best friend!" Pharya waves back.

Devitt looks back holding out his arms. "Again, I didn't do anything!"

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

Seth Rollins stood in the ring as his music played, it started to die down as he had got a mic.

"You really got to wonder what is the man thinking after the bomb that was dropped last week." Corey says. "Some people aren't buying but others are and they are saying that this is bad news for the architect."

"I believe it is." Byron agrees. "Look you can't argue with some of the things Finn said to Seth. When it comes to him and Ellie, Seth hasn't been the best of a boyfriend when it came to her. Constantly blaming her and people that knew Ellie and Finn had warned him. Sami Zayn even warned Seth Rollins. He told him face to face that hey 'the Ellie you see isn't the Ellie that I know' but again Seth ignored it. The big questions are, is who really is Cethlenn? And did Ellie know she was married to Finn Balor all this time and if so then why did she hide it?"

"That is the question people want to really know, another one they want to know if this is the end of Seth Rollins and Ellie?" Cole asks.

"The woman is married so I would assume so!" Corey throws a hand up. "Did you not see how Finn reacted last week? Finn Balor does not want to share Ellie with anyone. That is a hundred percent clear but who doesn't like that is the architect."

Seth music finally died off as the crowd could be heard, he looked around with a frown until it slowly turned into a smirk. "Ladies and gentlemen, the new era in WWE is upon us. It has been rolling along and I must admit, starting last week it has been quite the learning experience. Even I, the great Seth Rollins has learned a thing or two. Casing point, my SummerSlam opponent, Finn Balor." The crowd gave his name a loud reaction. "Now look I followed Finn's career for a very long time and I thought I knew all there was to know about Finn Balor. I mean I was fairly certain that he was a cheap, second rate, knock-off of, me." Seth laughs. "Essentially the Jared Leto to my Jared Letcher if you will." The crowd booed him, Seth shrugs innocently. "Hey I, I speak the truth. I speak the truth, and I thought I knew everything there was to know about Ellie Brooks." The crowd cheered loudly at the mention of her name making Seth roll his eyes. "I honestly thought Ellie was some stupid, easy to manipulate, tattooed, knock off of her brother CM Punk. But I take that back because at least her brother had some class." Seth laughed, the crowd booed making him show a hand in defense. "No I really take that back because I just thought she was some 'yes sir' girl for Triple H and she still is. So I was right about that...you know I was pretty much right about everything actually." He chuckles when thinking about it. "Ellie was everything I thought she was but me trying to save people. I tried to take her under my wing and just mentor her the right way, but what did she do? She made getting my title back even harder and then the ultimate betrayal and disrespect. The ultimate one is by coming up with this whole being married to Finn Balor thing to distract me from the Universal title."

The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction.

 _'Balor Club! Balor Club!'_ They start to chant.

Seth scoffs. "Na, na, na, do you really think I'm buying this? Hey the Ellie Quinn things was cute, don't get me wrong. I enjoyed it but this whole thing right here is absolutely stupid." He put a hand over his chest as he laughs, the crowd booed in retaliation. "Do really expect me to believe that this crap is real? That any of that, that happened last week was real? Well it's not, Finn and Ellie are really just two delusional human beings. See after standing face to face in the ring with Finn Balor and Ellie I was forced to reevaluate both of them." He looked to the tron.

The jumbo tron played Finn telling Seth he handed his opportunity handed to him and with Finn giving him an overhead kick.

"Right there, Finn Balor gave Seth a preview of what he could experience at SummerSlam." Byron says.

It panned out and went back to the ring, Seth rolled his eyes at that footage with a frown and looks back to the crowd.

"So the guy is athletic, we know that." Seth shrugs. "He's agiel we knew that, he's a potent striker. I mean any normal man who got kicked in the head like that would have still been laying here on this mat. But as we all know and so does Ellie, that I am no normal man." The woman in the crowd cheered and whistles as Seth smirks. "I mean if being simply the best was an olympic sport. I would have more gold medals then Michael Phelps, that's a fact." Seth took a minute and stepped back. "But I don't want to talk to much about me tonight. Everyone in the entire world already knows how good Seth Rollins is, I wanna talk about Finn Balor and I want to address this Ellie situation. I wanna get to know Finn Balor because for starters, did you guys know that Finn Balor isn't even his real name? No, he actually created his legacy under another name and Finn Balor is some pieced together little irish mythology thing. Finn means famous warrior and Balor means Demon King." Seth serious look dropped as he started laughing.

He dropped the mic at his side as he continued laughing at the name.

"Hahahaha, Demon King." Seth laughs bringing the mic up. "Demon King, can you believe that? And after doing some research I figured out what Cethlenn meant to. So get this, Cethlenn means the wife of Balor." He nodded before laughing again. "So do you see what I mean? This whole marriage thing is made up of some myth and myth's don't exist, just like that marriage. Do you expect me to believe that the woman who was by my side since 2015 would turn her back on me for this guy? Or that she was married this entire time?" His serious look dropped as he shook his head with a laugh. "Nah, not a chance. It was a cute try but I'm smarter then that and I know this is just Ellie's attempt at revenge because I got her drafted with me. I know it is but this Cethlenn just amuses the crap out of me. What the hell is a Cethlenn? Is she a ghost to? Or is she like Sister Abigail or something? That thing that Bray says is real but she really isn't, is Cethlenn like that huh? You know, while I was also doing some background on Balor and Cethlenn. I read how well devoted she was to him, how nobody mattered to her but Balor but I guess it was because I wasn't in the story." He grins as the crowd booed, Seth waves a hand. "But again, this night is not about me. I do have questions and since I'm going to play in this little game of their's. If Cethlenn is so called real then why doesn't she come on out huh?"

The crowd got up off their feet with a loud round of cheers.

"I don't know how smart that is." Cole didn't like that idea.

"I wanna see her." Corey admits. "I agree with Seth, this could all be some trick."

Seth nods at the crowd. "Yeah, you guys agree right? I want to see Cethlenn to, or do we have to make an appointment?" He smirks. "Does Ellie have to summon her from the great beyond or something? Like how does that work, I'm curious. I thought Ellie was crazy but this Cethlenn crap takes the whole cake, seriously. So come on Ellie, make me a believer!" He held his arms out. "Is Cethlenn gonna come out and introduce herself? Or are you going to walk out here and admit that you and this Finn Balor thing is all a damn myth. What's it gonna be sweetheart? I don't have all night little Cethlenn or should I call you Ms. Balor?" He laughs and looks to the ramp still laughing to himself. The crowd and him wait in anticipation but nobody still came out. Seth waits a bit more before giving a shrug. "What? Demon Queen running late?" He smirks and waves it off. "Like I said, a myth. I told all of-"

The lights went out to cut him off as the crowd cheers.

A creepy piano plays as the unfamiliar theme song 'Every Day Nightmare' by Serg Salinas & Dale Oliver played.

 _'I'm your everyday nightmare...'_ The stage lit up in the dark to show red smoke coming from the back _'I'm the girl who haunts you dreams. I'm the soul that changed your life...'_

A woman slowly walked out from the back and through the smoke as the crowd cheering started getting louder. Seth dropped the mic to his side wide eyed when he saw this.

"There is no way..." Corey was speechless. "Is that her?"

The woman had long dark red hair that was straightened out and curled up at the ends and stopped at her waist. She wore a closed knee-length black silk robe that had red wild flowers decorating it and was made into a chinese garment with long open wide sleeves. Her cleavage perked up in the robe. The robe gave you a good look at her legs as she had on a pair of strapped black heels that came up her ankles.

"I think it is her." Byron was still in shock. "Cethlenn." Seth head tilted to the side still wide eyed. "I don't think Seth can explain this. There is a reason why they say to be careful what you ask for."

Cethlenn adjusted her one black leather glove before making her way down the ramp.

"No ombre hair, no title, just all signs of Ellie gone." Cole shook his head. "You can't explain something like this. I don't care how much you try to do it."

"I didn't think she was real like Ellie Quinn." Corey admits. "We saw Ellie for months, just battling this other side of herself and now I see why because this personality. This woman is intmadtaing as hell and I'm all the way back here. Imagine how Seth Rollins is feeling. He called her out here and he just may live to rgret it."

"Yeah, may live." Byron points out.

Cethlenn grabs the ropes and slowly pulls herself up on the apron, she lays her head on the ropes to look at Seth. He looked at the blue eyes staring back at him and for once was just speechless and taken aback. There was no joking smile on her face, no nothing, just a frown and cold look to her eyes.

 _Fan tweets_

 _CETHLENN has arrvied! #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _Seth is a dead man but let's all address Ellie with red hair, I vote for her to keep it #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _Cethlenn looks like a true freaking bad a$$ #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _Seth that woman is gonna kill you #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _Ladies and gentlemen, Ellie has left the building but Cethlenn has come #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _No offense to Ellie Quinn but man Cethlenn, whoo! #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _How can a evil woman look so good #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _That outfit though! I love it and she is seriously tapping into that New Japan side #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _Okay that music fits that woman perfectly #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _I'm gonna need WWE to realease that song right now #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _That song said it first, she is your every day nightmare, Seth you better get the hell out of there #Cethlenn #RAW_

 _Finn Balor's Demon Queen is exactly what I pictured, a bad ass like him #Cethlenn #RAW_

Cethlenn leans up and gets in the ring but her eyes never left him.

"Just a stone face." Cole points out. "Ellie or well Cethlenn eyes has not yet taken her eyes Seth Rollins. She hasn't even blinked."

Cethlenn holds the mic to her chest as she rested an arm behind her back. The lights started to come to as her music died down around the arena.

People in the crowd were still reacting as some of them started up a 'YES!' chant that echoed around the arena.

Seth looked at them before back at her, he slowly lifted the mic as he tried to hide his nervous feeling. "So this is it?" Cethlenn cocked a brow but her facial expression remained the same. "This is supposed to be Cethlenn? I do have to admit that this look on you is, wow." He trailed off as he looked at her, Seth snapped out of thought. "But this is her? Your new personality of the month, it's cute."

"I'm cute huh?" Cethlenn smirks as there was a slight accent to her voice.

"Yeah, I mean it goes to show how much you are really putting into this. Look El, I know you want payback for drafting you with me but lets face a little bit of facts. Your good and all sweetheart but there was no way you were gonna be chose as first draft pick before yours truly." Seth places a hand over his chest, the crowd booed him. Cethlenn smirk was gone but was replaced with a question gaze. He looked at the crowd who booed him. "Hey you all know I'm right, let it go. Ellie is great and I don't take a thing away from you but your no Seth Rollins and neither is Finn Balor."

Cethlenn slowly shook her head. "He sure isn't."

"I mean do-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Cethlenn cuts him off, Seth slowly lowered the mic to give her a look for this. "I'm curious because the only reason I came out here was because I thought you would shut up." People in the crowd laughed and cheered which made Seth shoot them a dirty look before looking back at her. "Instead of you shutting up you just keep on going. You wanted Cethlenn and you got her, now you don't want to believe any of this is real? You know the truth is ugly but denial is whole hell of a lot uglier." The crowd cheers. "But another reason I actually came out here was because I felt a little bad for you."

"You felt bad for me huh?" Seth asks in a bitter tone. "Did you feel bad when you showed me that ring on your finger?"

"Not at all." Cethlenn shook her head. The crowd oohed as Seth glares at her, she chuckles. "Wait, wait, no I do feel a little bad." Her laughter stopped as she looked down with a sad gaze. "I really didn't want you to find out the way you did. I wanted to tell you better because I c-care." Seth watched her lips quiver as she looked ready to cry. "I cared about y-your feel-" Her tone goes off as she starts laughing. "I couldn't even say it without laughing! Wow, I tried." Cethlenn shrugs continuing to laugh. "I'm sorry but all of this is funny because you think that I'm doing all of this to distract you." Seth nodded saying words that only the camera picked up, Cethlenn chuckled. "Like are you kidding me right now? My god, I have so many better things to do then play with a soon to be recalled Seth Rollins."

"Recalled?" Seth repeats. "The hell are you talking about?"

"That's not important at the moment." Cethlenn smirks. "My point is you dragged me into this and I warned you not to do it. I warned you not to poke the bear but being you and not wanting to listen, you did it. Now look what you did, because of you I had to put Ellie in the cage and take over from here on out. Now don't be so hard on the girl because she didn't know she was married until the draft. One bad accident in Japan and a person mind is all screwed up but the day of hell started for you when memories started to come back. See the more you stressed her out Seth, the more crap you put her through, the more I took over. It got to the point where I was pretending to really be Ellie at times. It was cute because it showed how easy you can play with somebody emotions around here. I mean damn you're gullible." Cethlenn head went back in laughter. "No I think the most funniest and gullible part was when I told you I was a Seth Rollins girl. Did you honestly think I would switch from the Club to some one half of the once great Shield? That little broke down joke of a faction that you ended, did you really think that Seth? You have to be freaking kidding me. See this..." Cethlenn showed the 'Too Sweet' gesture to the crowd who cheered. "is way better then this. She closed her hand into a fist to a loud reaction, she slowly starts to chuckle until it dropped into a serious frown. "Karma comes back and yours is only beginning."

"Mines is only beginning, it's only beginning? And who's gonna start it off huh, Finn?" Seth asks, Cethlenn shrugs her shoulders. "How ridiculous do you sound right now? I don't care what you come out here dressed up as or what you say. Ellie Brooks is the girl who's loyalty is with Seth Rollins. You are still in there and your not getting me with this crap. You always been loyal to me."

"You want someone to be loyal to you but you couldn't even be loyal to two guys you considered brothers?" Cethlenn raised a brow, Seth looks down with an upset frown. The crowd oohed when she said this as they could see she hit a nerve and had a point. "Now how ridiculous do you sound? Your so sad that it makes this situation so much more funny."

"No, what's funny is you and that stupid best friend of yours." Seth points, Cethlenn lowers the mic with a laugh. "Oh I'm funny. You know you call me a lot of things but what you don't call that rip off of me is arrogant because that what he is."

"Uh huh." Cethlenn smiles amused.

"Finn Balor is one of the most disrespectful human beings, I've ever encountered." Seth says, Cethlenn continued to look at Seth amused as she slowly nodded. "See I don't know if your so called husband or whatever the hell it is you want to call him. But I don't know if he looked around this place before he stepped foot in this ring, but this is my show." Seth points around the arena as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction. "This is my ring and he got in here and got up in my face and talked to me like I'm some regular person. He brainwashed you and is trying to take you away from me and to turn you against me." Cethlenn smile dropped as she raised a brow. "I doubt I deserve boyfriend of the year trophy but I have always had your back! When people doubted you at WrestleMania, I was the guy that told them wrong because I know how good you are." Cethlenn eyes went to the mat in thought. "I don't show it the way you want me to and I agree with that but I have always been here for you. Authority or not, I was the only person back there that gave a crap about you and where was your so called Balor then huh?"

Cethlenn covered her ears. "I'm not listening to this."

"No, no, you are gonna listen to me!" Seth snatched her hands down, Cethlenn looked at him wide eyed as she snatched her hands away from him. The crowd cheers as the two of them stared each other down with an intense glare, Seth points at her. "I don't care what he tells you or what this is you two got, Ellie Brooks is mine and he isn't changing that..." The crowd gave this a loud reaction as Cethlenn glared at him. "But you, you little demon." He points at her. "You let Finn Balor get in your head and let him walk in here and embarrass me like that last week. For him to call you his wife, to touch you. How disrespectful is that huh? How arrogant is that?" Seth asks the crowd, Cethlenn eyes went to slits. "He's so arrogant that he stood right here, face to face with me and told me he was gonna beat me for the WWE Universal title at SummerSlam and take you away from me." Seth thinks about it and looks back at her. "Are you kidding me? Finn I know your listening, you won two matches in WWE. And granted the people you beat to get in that match are no joke." Seth eyes went across the ring. "But Ellie knows that they are no Seth Rollins. Finn disrespected me with his arrogance and his ignorance because he had the gall to stand here and tell me that the opportunity for that title was handed to me."

"Actually-" Cethlenn starts to say.

"Shutup." Seth snaps, Cethlenn raised a brow in shock as the crowd reacted. "I will address you in a minute but right now I am sending a message to your friend. Because you let him say that my shot at it was handed to me, handed to me. Like I never worked for everything that I have in my life! I worked for it all and you think I'm gonna let him get away with trying to take the one thing that means everything to me, you were on my side!" The crowd cheers loudly when he said this to her. Cethlenn eyes showed interest as she lowered the mic with a questionable gaze. "I wasn't gonna let the draft take you away and I will be damned if I'm gonna allow some myth believer do it. You were right there with me, right there when I had to overcome a career threatening knee injury to come back in record time to be in this match at SummerSlam!" A lot of people in the crowd cheered for him as he says this. "Nahh, Finn Balor, you are disrespectful. You are arrogant, you are ignorant and I am none of those things." Cethlenn scoffed with an eye roll. "I am not arrogant because I know my place in WWE, right at the very top." Seth raised his hand to the top. "And I am not ignorant because I don't need to brainwash Ellie or surround myself and her with myth's, and legends. Or smoke and mirrors, pomp and circumstance to make myself something that I'm not. I know who I am and what I'm capable of. I am the myth, I am the legend, I am the-man. And in two hundred years when parents sit around the fireplace with their kids. They are gonna be telling them stories about me, about Seth Rollins. Riding in on his white horse and slaying the beast, because that's what I did."

Cethlenn looked at him crazy. "Wow." She mouths to herself.

"Telling them stories about how I crushed the face that runs the place, cause that's what I did." Seth continues. "Telling them stories about how Seth Rollins conquered the Roman Empire, cause that's what I did." The crowd gave this a loud reaction in agreement. "And at SummerSlam Ms. Cethlenn." Her eyes went from the crowd to him. "At SummerSlam, I am only going to add to my legend when I beat Finn Balor, slap you back to reality and become the first ever WWE Universal Champion."

Cethlenn stares at him as her lip quivered, it turned up into a grin as she starts laughing at him. Seth lowered his mic as he gave her a crazy look.

"Oh wait?" Cethlenn stops laughing. "Oh no you were being serious with your closing argument? Wow, okay." She shrugs making a face. "Well this is a little awkward here. I thought you were joking but your seriously gonna try your hand with this?" Cethlenn smirks as she sighs. "You know while I was zoning in and out, I heard you almost get emotional for a second there buddy. Is this just not about the title anymore?" Seth glares at her, Cethlenn rest a hand on her chest with a grin. "Do you really care about me Seth?" She walks over so she was face to face with him, Seth looks down at her. "I mean something to you huh?"

"I care about Ellie, not who you are pretending to be." Seth replies as the crowd cheered.

Cethlenn nods smiling up at him. "You know this is a shame."

Seth was confused until Cethlenn oen hand smacked him across the face making the crowd erupt at the impact.

"Oh!" Byron winces.

"Did you hear that?" Corey questions in utter shock.

He held the side of his face as he looked back at her in shock. Cethlenn smile was completely gone as all he saw was cold blue eyes staring back at him.

"It's a damn shame when another person has to come around and show you the value of what you had." Cethlenn voice came out cold, women in the crowd cheer. "You didn't see the value until he came and shown you that what you had could be taken away from you. Week after week after freaking week I tried to warn you, people backstage warned you that you were starting a game with the wrong person. You started a game with me Seth and that didn't do anything but piss me the hell off!" The crowd cheers, Seth hand dropped to glare at her. "Ellie and me are very different because she can tolerate your stupidness but I don't because you are nothing to me and your slowly becoming nothing to her. You wanna take this as a joke? Fine with me. You want to call out Finn next? Oh you can be my guess but at the end of all of this. That team Rollie bull crap is dead..." Cethlenn smirks. "Unless." Seth gave her a weird look. "You know what Seth, I take that back. You still have a chance and I am even willing to make a deal with you, I'm a really giving person." Cethlenn taps a finger on her chin as she pouts in thought, she snapped her fingers with a smile. "If you become the Universal Champion at SummerSlam Seth, then I will go away." It was Seth turn for his eyes to show interest. "Yeah, if you win then I will drop my so called 'little act' and Ellie will return. She will return back and be at your side until she gets tired of you I guess. So what do you say?"

Seth slowly nodded. "Your on."

The crowd cheers.

Cethlenn smirks. "I thought so, but Seth." She takes a step back in his face. "If Finn wins or anything else happens. Ellie will still come back but I will make her your worse nightmare." Her smirk turned up into a grin, Seth looked off until she turned his chin back to look at her. "I will make you wish that you never met her Seth. Or even better, I will make you wish you were dead." People in the crowd oohed, Cethlenn smiles. "And just so you know, once you make a deal with the devil. It is a deal you will never forget..."

Her theme hits as she drops the mic and back up, Cethlenn leaned back against the ropes.

She got out of the ring and turns around to back up the ramp laughing at him. Seth watched her go with a glare as he slowly shook his head at her.

"I didn't want to say it before but guys, I do not think that is Ellie anymore." Corey shook his head. "She's becoming my worse nightmare." Cethlenn plays with her hair as she wrapped some of it over her face and waved down at Seth. "This woman is seriously creeping me out and Seth Rollins just seriously made a deal with her?"

"She said it's like making a deal with the devil." Byron shrugs.

"She is the devil Saxton!" Corey retorts. "Does anything about Cethlenn seem normal or even nice at this point? Look at her."

Cethlenn dropped her hair to hold her arms out. "You know it's real! The minute you start believing, the better off you will be Rollins!" She laughs at him.

Seth went to the ropes and points at himself. "You just better tell Balor to be ready!"

"Still, a very confident Seth Rollins." Cole points out. "He is willing to make deal with the Demon Queen, the wife of Balor, Cethlenn. If he wins then guys the normal Ellie comes back."

"But if he doesn't then Cethlenn says she is gonna make Ellie his worst nightmare and I'm curious as to how?" Byron asks.

"Go ask Cethlenn that Byron." Corey offers.

"Rather not." Byron shakes his head. "As if the stacks couldn't be any higher at SummerSlam but what does this mean for Ellie's match? We know how she is in a ring, and even Ellie Quinn, but what about Cethlenn? And the question still remains for who she will be choosing as her opponent."

"I can assure you that no girl back there wants to get in a ring with this Ellie. I promise you they don't and are hoping they don't get picked." Corey says. "You have no idea what Cethlenn is capable of. This woman could be your absolute nightmare in a four ringed circle, Ellie is already dangerous, Ellie Quinn is crazy but Cethlenn is just straight up freaking evil. I feel it."

"Well evil or not, Seth Rollins got his answers." Cole said. "I think we all did."

The camera pans up to Cethlenn who smiles down at the ring, she winks making the lights go out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Oh ish is about to get real #RAW_

 _I'm on team Seth for this one, fight for her Seth! You got this #RAW_

 _I'm more on Team Balor for this because I love this Ellie #RAW_

 _This Universal title match was already gonna be great but now that a wager has been added, I gotta see this #RAW_

 _Cethlenn is one evil little woman, I like her #RAW_

 _This chick is worse then Ellie Quinn #RAW_

 _Cethlenn is ready to take the hell over #RAW_

 _That smack was filled with pent up anger because good grief did it echo #RAW_

 _Team Seth or Team Finn #RAW_

 _What does she mean make Ellie his worst nightmare? #RAW_

 _I am ready for Summer Slam #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Mick was shown in his office talking to a worker to a loud reaction. A knock on the door made him do a double take.

"Come in!" He calls out.

Cethlenn walked in his office to a loud reaction from the crowd as her title was around her waist.

Mick saw her and went wide eyed, he quickly dismissed the stage hand to turn around to her.

"Um, Ellie. Thanks for coming in to talk with me." Mick says, Cethlenn raised her brow as she looked at him crazy. "I mean Cethlenn."

"There you go." Cethlenn nods, she smiled. "Now I'm kind of busy, so what do you want?"

"I called you in here because after last week I think that we really need to talk." Mick admits.

Cethlenn shook her head. "Mmm, no we don't."

"Yes, yes we do." Mick nodded. "Look me and you got off on the wrong foot."

"Did we? Or was it you just talking about me because you didn't like the fact that Triple H brung me up the way he did?" Cethlenn asks him, Mick sighed looking down. "Oh yeah Mick, I know all about that. Just because I'm not around that doesn't mean that other ears aren't listening for me. I heard everything you said but it was funny how you never repeated any of it to my face. So that my dear is the reason me and you started off on the wrong foot."

"I get that but you talk about people as well." Mick points out.

Cethlenn shrugs. "I also slap them in their face after I talk about them. So what is your point?"

"My point is I wanna put that all behind us and start over." Mick sighs. "Your our Women's Champion and I feel as GM that I shouldn't make you feel singled out. So I am sorry if the things you heard offended you. I was honestly just worried for you because I know what happens to stars when Triple H takes them under his wing. I just saw way to much potential in you for you to end up like one of them."

"The reason they end up like that Mick is because they are weak and don't know how to play the hand that is dealt. I am not stupid and I know how to look out for myself, but your right. I have better things to worry about then to keep this petty feud with you going. You do your job and I promise you I will be doing mine." Cethlenn shows her hand to him. "We alright Holey Foley?"

Mick smiles and gives her a hand a shake. "We are alright. Don't take this the wrong way but this new you is a little nicer then Ellie herself."

Cethlenn smiles with a slight laugh. "Aha, yeah."

Mick pats her back. "Now I do have to address what you did to Alicia Fox."

"Address what?" Cethlenn raised a brow. "The long legged stick talked and got snapped like a pencil. Next time she should hold her tongue."

"I get that but because of what you did, she is looking for redemption. So after that assualt on her I had to grant her wish and put you in a match against her next week on RAW." Mick says. "I really had no choice."

"I expected as much." Cethlenn smirks unfazed by the news. "I knew very well she would want a match with me after that. It's the reason I did what I did."

"Wait, y-you knew she would want a match?" Mick questions.

"Mhm." Cethlenn nodded. "Next week is gonna be real fun, for me that is. So I'm cool with that, Cethlenn vs Alicia Fox. Once again I am making her relevant and giving her screen time. You know I should start charging by the hour for this in the future. But do you know what you can do for me?" Mick puts his hands in his pocket with interest. "I know Sasha has a match with Charlotte tonight but after that. Could you tell all those lovely women to meet me out in the ring. I think they should all hear who my SummerSlam opponent is gonna be."

Mick nodded. "Alright, can do and will do."

Cethlenn pats his face. "Your a doll. It's good we had this talk though Mick." She rest a hand on his shoulder. "You know I honestly think that starting after SummerSlam, RAW will be the most watched for a long time."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Mick points.

"Don't worry, I always keep my promises." Cethlenn chuckled as she walked off.

Mick nods at her before looking back at his clipboard.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Mick don't you trust that! #RAW_

 _If I was Mick I would not trust this woman, Cethlenn doesn't seem like she is really that nice #RAW_

 _Mick that laugh of hers when you called her nice should have set off alarms in your head #RAW_

 _I am dying to know who Cethlenn is gonna pick as her opponent #RAW_

 _Why do I feel like it's gonna be somebody from Smackdown? #RAW_

 _Mick that girl is up to something #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I am going to be a giver at this years SummerSlam #Cethlenn #ImANicePerson_

* * *

 **That was part one to RAW, Seth seem to believe it on the inside that this is real but won't let anybody know that. What do you think of Cethlenn so far and her message to Seth? Do you think that was a smart deal for him to make with her? Not only that but I think a certain architect is starting to come to his senses with his own feelings now that he has seen Cethlenn. Also it would seem that Cethlenn/Ellie has agreed to bury the hatchet with Mick Foley, what do you think about that? Not to mention she saw a match with Alicia coming already and isn't fazed, hmm? Anyway, Cethlenn has an opponent to pick, Finn hasn't sent his message yet. Leave a review and tell me what you think and I will see you guys soon! Btw, Cethlenn theme song is Taryn Terrell current theme from Impact Wrestling.**


	143. She Picks Who!

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. Like I said, I did delete it but I put it back up because there was nothing wrong with the chapter. If you don't like the fact that Finn Balor is involved a lot then you don't have to read anymore, it has SethRollins/FinnBalor/OC in the title for a reason. Also I know people believe that Cethlenn is supposed to be quiet and she is but only when she chooses to be. Again, I do have to understand that not everybody is gonna like every chapter but that doesn't mean I should give up on my work, just learn from your mistakes and grow. That's what good writers do, am I right? But seriously though, if you don't like where the story is going or how I write then you don't really have to read. I'm still going to write because there is a lot of people out there that would really be upset if I just stop out the blue lol. Anyway, next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **RAW, later backstage 'On screen'**_

Finn Balor was seated on a decorated stool in a dark, black curtained, and mysterious room. He wore a black suit with a couple of the buttons undone up top, his hands were poised in his lap. Dark sounds and light music played lowly in the background creating the peaceful but still dark mood.

"Seth Rollins. I think you have some misconceptions about me." Finn says looking ahead. "I never tried to take anything away from you. I am not that kind of guy but I am a guy that believes in getting back something that belongs to him. Or should I say in this case, someone."

The crowd cheers when Cethlenn walked into view and took a seat in between his legs. He rested a hand on the back of her head as she had hugged and laid the side of her head on his leg.

"Having misconceptions is apart of denial." Cethlenn says lowly.

Finn looked down as his fingers ran through her red hair making him smile to himself. "She's beautiful, isn't she Seth?" He scoffs a bit and shakes his head. "I guess I can't blame you for still trying to fight and wanting Ellie or Cethlenn back but there is just one problem with that. You don't deserve her." Cethlenn smiles and closed her eyes. "She told you her story once before. Of how every person she met would try to take advantage of the heart she had, how they would use her and that is exactly what you tried to do. I don't take to kindly to that...I have done so much to make sure Ceth wouldn't have to feel that way again. But you, you stirred it up and you Seth are the reason she is back. You brought back the feelings that gave her the name that she has. So in reality you can't blame me for what you have done. You know before I met her, they said that anybody who could make their way into her heart again she would be loyal to them over anyone. And that fact has been proven since last week...but do you think that making that deal with her upped any of your chances?" Cethlenn lifts her hand to lock with his, Finn bent over and kissed the side of her head. "Not a chance." He lifts back up. "If anything it sealed SummerSlam for you even more."

Cethlenn smirks and continues to rest on his leg as she hummed to herself. "Not a smart architect."

"See Seth, what you call disrespect, I call honesty." Finn says. "What you call arrogance, I call confidence and what you call ignorance, I call irony. I know your history Seth but do you really know ours? Do you know about the legends and the myths that come from me and Ceth's world." An old picture of Tuatha shows up. "How about Tuatha De Danaan? Who burned their ships once they landed ashore so their would be no chance of retreat." It went back to show another angle of Finn. "How about my namesake? Finn MacCool." Another picture showed but this time of Finn MacCool. "He was a giant who threw a piece of ireland into the sea. It made the island of man. He was a hero who stabbed his own face with his own poisonous spear to survive the sleeping song of Aileen the Burner and save the city of Tara." It stopped and went back to show Finn who look started to grow more serious. "And what about the monsters Seth? Do you read about them? Cethlenn even mentioned one at one point, the Dullahan. What about the Banshee Seth? Whose wails signal the end. Do you hear them screaming?" Cethlenn gives a low cackled chuckle. "And what about the worst of them all, the King of the Demons, Balor. Do you know who Balor is Seth? Do you know what he does?" A picture of Balor showed. "When his evil eye opens, the world ends. First the grass burns, then the seas boil, then the air catches fire and all of humanity falls." It blacks out and goes back to Finn. Cethlenn had moved to lay back on his chest and prop her arms on his legs like a chair as she had her legs crossed with a snarky smirk. "These are not just stories Seth, they are a source of power. When a warrior enters a great battle, when he knows that his limbs and flesh are not enough. He can tap into the power of these creatures and become a man greater than himself." Cethlenn heard his heartbeat making her slowly start to look up at him. "He can become a myth. Now I know you have your demons Seth, but you've never seen a Demon like this." Finn leans his body up in a stern matter. "Because of you I watched her cry and that is unforgivable. You made a deal with the devil Seth." He used his hand to brush his thumb across Cethlenn cheek. "And because of that, at SummerSlam. You'll meet, the Demon King."

It got closer to change Finn face in makeup as Cethlenn robe changed into a shredded red and black dress. People cheered when it panned out to just show Finn Balor dressed up as the Demon before panning out.

The camera showed the now empty room of where they once was as the laugh of Cethlenn echoed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was like something straight off a movie! #RAW_

 _I got serious freaking chills from that, Ellie knows how to play a bad ass wife #RAW_

 _Can we just acknowledge how bossed up Finn and Cethlenn looked during this segment #RAW_

 _Damn Seth, even I have to agree that I like those two together #RAW_

 _I don't think Finn is mad that Seth was with her I think it's the way he treated her that pissed him off and now the Demon King and Queen are coming! #RAW_

 _Ahh, I'm so excited to see the Demon and now we get to see the Queen #RAW_

 _I really hope Ellie does Finn's entrance as the Demon Queen. I have to see that man! #RAW_

 _Seth is a dead man, you made Finn summon the Demon King #RAW_

 _Just when I think that things couldn't get more interesting #RAW_

 _Cethlenn and The Demon King Balor have come to play and I don't think Seth is ready for it #RAW_

 _That whole segment had me seriously scared and Cethlenn laughing like that at the end didn't help but the Demon King is coming and he is not happy_

 _Oh man, oh man, that's all I can say about this #RAW_

 _Seth you did done it now man #RAW_

 _Why did he have to make a deal with the devil? Why?_

 _ **Later 'On screen'**_

All the women were gathered inside of the ring, Alicia, Nia Jax, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Dana, and Summer Rae. They stood around glaring at one another as Summer's music was still playing.

"Well we are back here from commercial break and with the RAW women's roster who were all sent to the ring by Mick Foley. But it was at the request of who we now know is Cethlenn." Cole says.

"She is the wife of the Demon King, Finn Balor and that woman gives me the absolute creeps." Corey adds in. "We knew Ellie Brooks had some skeletons and we know about her personalities with Ellie Quinn. But I think Cethlenn may be something totally different guys, I can not explain it but she screams evil. True we haven't seen what she is really, really, capable of in a match but if it's anything like Ellie then SummerSlam for one of those women is not gonna be pretty."

"Like you said Corey, for one of these women." Byron said. "It was made official by the commissioner of RAW, Stephanie McMahon. That Ellie Brooks or well Cethlenn will have the right to choose her opponent at SummerSlam. Anyone she chooses, any kind of match, it will all be up to Cethlenn now."

"That doesn't sound scary to you Byron?" Corey asks. "After seeing Seth Rollins with her earlier and their heated argument. He made a deal with the devil and if he doesn't hold up his part then Cethlenn is gonna use Ellie to make his life hell in her words."

"I believe she is already doing that." Cole jokes.

 _'Every Day Nightmare'_ played making the lights dim and show the red stage and smoke.

"That opening is more scary the second time." Corey shakes his head.

Cethlenn walked out with title around her waist to a loud reaction. She stood on the stage with a frown as she glared down at the ring filled with the other women.

"How can someone so evil be so gorgeous?" Corey asks with a laugh. "That girl can punch you in the face and you still want to marry her. I guess that's what attracted Finn Balor. Maybe Finn Balor is the only one that can really handle this side of Ellie, Cethlenn. There is a reason he is so close to this side or even Ellie period."

Cethlenn slowly walked down the ramp.

"Ellie Brooks, who was apart of the faction that Finn Balor started in Japan. Even when Balor had left, Ellie was still there which of course is how her and AJ Styles became so close along with Gallows and Anderson. You know people make fun of her for it but Ellie hanging around those guys has made her into this tough chick." Byron says. "They didn't treat her like a normal girl, they made her tougher and more dangerous."

"And more dangerous she is." Corey agreed. "I wouldn't wanna be any of these women going into SummerSlam. No matter who she is, Ellie is no doubt the most dominant Women's Champion to hit WWE. That is a fact you can not argue with. If you go in there without respect for her, I guarantee you will leave with some."

Cole nods. "She is crazy but she is a talented crazy."

Cethlenn walked across the apron and got in the ring with her mic, Summer and Nia moved out of the way. She took her title off and held it up to the crowd as they cheered.

"The Anti Queen and the Demon Queen of WWE." Corey introduces. "That is our Women's Champion boys." All of the girls gave her crazy and taken back looks but kept their distance from her. Cethlenn lowered the belt to lay across her shoulder, she looks over her shoulder to stare at them with her cold blue eyes. "Look at the rest of the women's roster. They don't even know how to handle this."

"Can you blame them?" Cole asks. "Cethlenn is staring a hole through them right now. Guys this isn't like Ellie at all, this personality of hers Cethlenn. She is not playful in any way and not a smiler either."

"Since when was Ellie a smiler Michael?" Corey raised a brow. "I do agree though, it's just a serious and intimidating vibe around her."

Her music died down as the crowd was still making noise from seeing her again.

Alicia glared daggers at her, Cethlenn felt somebody staring at her from behind and turned around to look across at her.

"Look at that stare down." Corey points out. "After that attack by the Women's Champion, Alicia Fox still has a score to settle. Look at the glares between these women and Cethlenn right now, who is gonna blink?"

"Well Ellie is the one who created bad blood with pretty much all of these women. You can not blame them." Cole chuckles. "Cethlenn may have just targeted Alicia but these women still think of her as Ellie so in other words, no love is lost."

The crowd cheers at the looks between all of them.

Charlotte got handed a mic. "Excuse me? Crazy?" Cethlenn eyes traveled to the side as she looked at her out the corner of her eye. "Yeah, over here. Look you know I have nothing against you right now, not that I gave up on taking that from you but your just not on my list. That one is." She points at Sasha who trash talked her from across the ring. "Now this little new personality is adorable." Cethlenn brow raised. "It is absolutely cute but I have other things to do so if you don't mind hurrying this up."

Sasha snatched up a mic. "Charlotte the only thing you and Dana have to do is count the facial hairs coming in." The crowd oohed as Charlotte jaw dropped, the other girls laughed. "You robbed me out of my fair shot at Ellie and trust I am getting payback for that. But you-" Sasha points to Cethlenn who lazily looked over at her. "don't you ever think for a second that you are safe. This between us is not over so if anybody should be picked at SummerSlam it should be me."

Alicia cleared her throat loudly which got crazy looks from the women, she walked over in Sasha's face. "Ahem, she made you tap out twice!" Sasha looks off with a angry pout, Charlotte points as her and Dana laughs. "Now if anybody deserves a match against the witch it's me. I'm gonna beat her next week so I should get a title match at SummerSlam! I am the veteran around here. I am! I am!"

Nia frowns making a face, Sasha had to clean out her ears.

"Wow." Sasha mouths still trying to clean out her ears.

"So you need to get to the back of the line Bossy Banks!" Alicia points.

"No you need to back out of my face unless you want to get snatched bald in front of Anaheim." The crowd cheers from being mentioned as Sasha got back in her face.

Cethlenn lowered the mic with a sigh as she looked down.

"You know what I want to know." Summer speaks up as the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction. "I want to know is why is that Sasha Banks keeps getting chance after chance. Like aren't you sick of getting embarrassed at this point?" Sasha glared over at her, Charlotte starts laughing. "And I don't know why Charlotte is laughing, you can't beat Ellie either." The crowd oohed as Charlotte and Dana's smiles dropped and it was Sasha turn to smirk. "What we need to look at is someone who really has Ellie's number. That would be me."

Alicia made a loud buzzing sound which made them all look at her with a jump. "Wrong answer! It should got to me."

"Coming from the woman that got her butt spanked by her backstage last week. Oh that's really funny." Charlotte points out. "If you ask me, she should have knocked your lights out the second you spoke."

"How about I knock your lights out!" Alicia yells. "I don't know-"

"Shutup!" Cethlenn shouts making them all look at her, she gives them all a glare. "My god would all of you stupid females just shut up for five minutes. None of this is about you, none of it." This made them all give her questionable looks. "You all are so disrespectful. The only person that hasn't said anything is Nia and I thank her because she has some freakin class. The rest of you are just disgraceful. I have been giving the chance to do something that no woman has been granted to do and that's pick her own match and opponent and a big ppv which is SummerSlam. But I can't do that if you all don't shut the hell up!"

Summer put a hand on her hip. "I don't know who you think you're talk..."

She trails off as Cethlenn marched over and slapped her mic out her hand to a loud reaction. Summer went wide eyed as the other girls looked at that shocked.

Cethlenn points. "You pick it back up or speak and I will kick your head off. I swear on Dana's life I will." The crowd oohed as her tone was not a joking one. Dana jaw dropped from being used as she held herself. Summer was still froze in shock as she said nothing, Cethlenn backs up with an eye roll and looks back at everyone. "You know usually I don't have much to say and I really won't after this because after today my peace has been stated. The rest of my time I will just be watching all the chaos breakdown before my very eyes. See at SummerSlam there is gonna be a lot of talked about matches and I plan to have mines be one of them. So that is why, at SummerSlam I will be going against..." They all look at her, Cethlenn smirks pointing ahead. "All of you."

The crowd cheered in shock as all the women themselves were in shock at this.

"She is what?!" Corey was shocked. "Has Cethlenn lost her mind?"

"I think she been did that." Byron replies.

"She can't be serious, all of them?" Cole questions.

Cethlenn lowered her hand with a nod. "For the first time in women's history, SummerSlam will have the first ever Gauntlet for Women's Gold match." The crowd was still cheering this on as the girls looked to each other thinking it was a joke. "Two women will start things off, the first one that is beat has to return to the back and the next woman makes her way out. This is a match that is what I am and that is unpredictable. Anything can happen and just think, all you need to do is beat me to insure you might win. Just think about that, but also think about this. Even if you get me out of the way, you still have six women to get through. But I will gladly put my title on the line and give you all one chance to prove that I'm wrong. Let me see if you can back up what you preach. You think I don't deserve it, you think I won this by luck, or you think that you belong at the top over me." Cethlenn looked at Alicia. "Prove it then."

Sasha nods her head. "Your going down."

"Really?" Cethlenn brow raised. "How many times have I beat you? Like this is really becoming an obsession, that is not healthy." Sasha dropped the mic and glared at her. "I mean what do I really have to be scared of? I'm staring at a three time failure in Sasha, a washed up crazy veteran who voice is like a damn banshee." Alicia threw the mic down in frustration. "A cheap version of Ric Flair and I don't know how he got here but Dana reminds me of Kevin Nash." Dana jaw dropped in offense. "I didn't even know Summer Rae still worked here to be honest but I guess she can participate." The crowd oohed as even Alicia made a face, Summer glared daggers at her. "I mean the only person who stands a chance is Nia Jax. The rest of you are pathetic in every single way and at SummerSlam, the ending of the match is gonna be with my foot on one of your necks."

Cethlenn dropped the mic as the crowd cheered, all the women glared at her except for Nia.

"Talk about a-wait a minute.." Corey trails off.

Cethlenn went to leave but Summer blocked her exit out of the ring, she back up but did right into the chest of Dana and Charlotte.

"I think Cethlenn may should have waited until she was out of the ring to trash talk." Byron chuckles. "This doesn't look well."

Charlotte pushed her ahead into the body of Nia who grabbed Cethlenn and launched her to the other side of the ring. Cethlenn goes up in the air and hits the mat hard to favor her back as the crowd was still reacting.

"Oh my goodness!" Cole reacts. "Did you not see that?"

"Nia Jax just launched Cethlenn in the air and sent her crashing to the mat, the power of that woman!" Corey says. "Cethlenn, meet Nia Jax."

Sasha jumped on Charlotte and went after her and Dana. Summer and Alicia went after Nia and was able to get her in the corner.

"Now it's just a brawl out here!" Cole shouts. "Cethlenn hit a nerve with all these women. The same women who she will be meeting at SummerSlam!" Dana threw Sasha off Charlotte, she went to go after her but was hit with a right hook by Sasha to a loud reaction. "And Sasha Banks with a mean right!" Charlotte came and hit her with a hard spear. "And a spear by Charlotte!"

Alica ran and hit her with a scissor kick.

"Charlotte taken out by Alicia! This thing is just breaking down!" Byron says. Nia pushed Summer Rae back, Summer went to run but Nia ran out of the corner and knocked her down. "Good grief!

"Nia just literally ran over Summer Rae." Corey was shocked. "That looked like running into a full on brick wall."

"More like a train coming at you at full steam." Cole said. Alicia saw Cethlenn stirring in the corner and yanked her up by the hair. "Look at Alicia!"

"I'm not done with you!" Alicia shakes her by gripping her up by the back of her head with both hands. "This ain't over Brooksie!"

Alicia lets her hair go and smacks her hard across the face, Cethlenn was to her feet as she took it in with a smile. The crowd cheered as Alicia was looking at her angrily.

"No, no, that was not smart. Alicia that was not a good idea." Corey shakes his head. "Not a good idea."

Alicia smacked the other side of her face. "Don't you smile at me!"

Cethlenn screamed at her before striking Alicia across the face with a right hook.

"Oh my god!" Corey reacts with the crowd.

Alicia stumbled back holding her face, she swung her arm but Cethlenn caught it in a hook and lifts her up but brings her back down to bounce face first off a high knee. "Wow!" Alicia stumbled back, Cethlenn spun in her heels and hit her with a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. "Good-night!"

"Cethlenn just kicked Alicia lights out!" Cole exclaims. "From the punch, to the knee, and that overall kick."

"I have never seen a women move like that in heels, good grief Cethlenn." Corey chuckles. "Did you hear those hits? Each one echoed." Summer glared at Cethlenn who looked down at a laid out Alicia, she ran and jumped on her from behind. "Now Summer Rae blindsiding her!" Nia watched this before going over and grabbing a fistful of Summer's hair to a loud reaction. "Wait a minute, Nia Jax!"

"What is Nia doing?" Byron asks.

Nia lifted her up and threw her back and off Cethlenn who got back up to her feet. Summer ran but was hit with a spinning heel kick to the face.

"And down goes Summer Rae, there is bodies laid out everywhere." Cole points out. Cethlenn flips her hair back as she grabbed her title and looked over at Nia Jax. "I still can't believe Nia just actually helped that woman. After she threw her like a doll earlier."

"I can't even explain that one." Corey shakes his head. Cethlenn gets to her feet and flips her belt over her shoulder as she slowly walked past Nia. "Notice how both women are watching each other very carefully."

Cethlenn smirks at her as she stops and looks over her shoulder at the laid out women. Her theme hits around the arena.

"The match has been set and could this very well be the scene at SummerSlam. What if it does come down to Nia Jax and Cethlenn or better yet, can Cethlenn actually survive in a gauntlet match? This is a match where if that woman there gets pinned at any time then we are guaranteed to have a new champion."

Cethlenn grins and looks back at Nia as she backs up, she got down and went under the ropes. As she backed up the ramp she pulled the belt behind her head to the side to pose it on her shoulder like her and Alexa would pose with it. Nia looked at the damage in the ring before up at her.

All Cethlenn did was show a toothy grin and wave.

Charlotte held her head as she glared up the ramp along with Sasha and Alicia Fox.

"This could very well be the chance that every woman back there has been foaming at the mouth to get. Cethlenn has issued the very first ever Women's Gauntlet match at the biggest PPV of them all, Summerslam. This is a match where this is no advantage to anyone but the person coming in last. If you ask me this is a match stacked against Cethlenn herself." Byron puts in. "I mean what really made her think of something like this. This is crazy and unpredictable."

"I think that is exactly why she picked it." Corey nods. "The only question is, are these six women prepared to take on Cethlenn because after the little bit I seen. I would be scared but did Cethlenn also put her foot in her mouth with this match. All it takes is one pin or submission and she looses the WWE Women's Champion. I don't think there has ever been a person in WWE period who has willingly done this kind of match. Cethlenn has to go through six women and one of those women is Nia Jax and she knows that but she doesn't feel fazed by it."

"Not even a little." Cole shook his head. The tron showed the poster for the SummerSlam match. "Will one of these women finally dethrone her or will Cethlenn actually become their worst nightmare?"

The camera went back to the ring before showing up the ramp.

Cethlenn lowered the belt on her shoulders and tilts her head to the side with an amused smile.

"She's already their worst nightmare." Corey says. "Like I said earlier, it is something about her. That woman is truly up to something but I think this match is her going in a little over her head."

"Whether it is or not, the match is official." Byron shrugged. "Cethlenn vs the RAW Women's division in a first ever women's gauntlet match at SummerSlam."

"Somebody break out the camera's that day because I got a feeling that match is gonna be very talked about." Corey nods.

Cethlenn winks at them before turning around and walking to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Cethlenn really punched Alicia square in the face, lol! #RAW_

 _A Women's Gauntlet match in WWE at SummerSlam! I am to hyped #RAW_

 _Oh she is bold as hell, all six women in one night? #RAW_

 _This I have to see man, I gotta see this! #RAW_

 _This is why we love Cethlenn/Ellie, the woman is bad #RAW_

 _Did Nia just help her? #RAW_

 _I am loving Cethlenn. This side of Ellie does not joke around at all and I love it #RAW_

 _I may miss Ellie but Cethlenn is filling the void because what a freaking pick of a match! #RAW_

 _Nobody left behind, who is gonna dethrone the wife of Balor? #RAW_

 _Summer was scared as hell to pick up the mic #RAW_

 _Cethlenn came and shut it down #RAW_

 _The first ever Women's Gauntlet on a PPV, I am so pumped! #RAW_

 _Women's Gauntlet match at SummerSlam? YES! YES! YES! #RAW_

 _YoungBucks tweet- WWE has unleashed our girl and I do no think they are ready, they must not know how Cethlenn gets down #SoMuchToLearn #RIP_

 _Triple H tweets- Now that is a match for SummerSlam, A Gauntlet for Women Gold at the hottest ppv of them all. I wish all those women luck_

 _Ellie tweets- Trust me, I know exactly what I got myself into but I don't think those women know what they agreed to #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Mick approached a walking Cethlenn as she came walking down the corridor.

"Let me be the first to say I had my doubts with letting you pick that match but that just may be the biggest on the card. Right next to Finn Balor and Seth Rollins." Mick says. "To do a match where all the girls are involved is a big thing to do. Not only that but the odds are seriously stacked against you, I mean the first person going in rarely wins it so you got some major work ahead of you champ. But I just wanted to be one of the first to say it's gonna be an exciting match, thanks for doing that with all the girls."

"Mhm." Cethlenn smirks.

"Are you nervous? Excited?" Mick asks. "Anything?"

"I'm more like speechless." Cethlenn says, Mick gives her a weird look making her grin and give him a wink. "See you next week Mick."

"But I-"

"Sshh." Cethlenn puts a finger to her lips, she lowered it. "It's quiet time now." She pats his shoulder and walked off.

Mick watched her go confused. "Quiet time?"

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Finn fixed his suit as walked around his locker room on his phone.

The door opened making him look up and immediately smile.

"There's the future gauntlet winner." Finn holds his arms out. Cethlenn came into camera view as she jumped on him. Finn laughs giving her a hug before putting her back down. "That was a big announcement. You sure you are ready?"

"You don't think I can do it?" Cethlenn asks.

"I never said that." Finn shook his head. "I just wanna be sure that you are confident that you can do a match like that. You have zero advantage in a match like that, one mess up and you ruin everything Ellie has worked hard to get."

"I got this." Cethlenn nods. "Trust me."

"Well I always do that." Finn smirks. Cethlenn gave one of her own before it dropped a bit, Finn noticed it and raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I though you would still be mad and you know, in Balor mode." Cethlenn poked his chest. "You can get pretty quiet and evil when you're like that."

Finn brow raised. "Like a certain someone I know?"

Cethlenn looked behind her. "Who?"

Finn flicked the side of her head making her turn around and glare at him. "You Ceth, nobody is behind you."

Cethlenn grumbled. "Well you didn't have to flick the side of my head. I just wanted to make sure you calmed down a bit."

"I did, until next week that is." Finn nods. "He has had this coming for a long time and you know it. Guess it's my fault for not saying anything to you." Cethlenn raised a brow. "Okay a big portion of my fault. But I'm gonna make up for it at SummerSlam because I'm going to win and become the first Universal Champion. Then it will be all you and me from here on out."

Her brow raised. "Promise?"

Finn locked his hand with hers and looks down at her. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not after SummerSlam, never again."

Cethlenn for once showed a smile as she let his hand go and leaned up to hug him. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You know I think that would be the day even Ellie herself snaps, if you were to leave." Cethlenn joked. "But it won't happen."

"No." Finn shook his head. "It won't happen..."

* * *

 **That was the final part to this RAW. Finn explained to Seth about real legends and myth's and warned him about making a deal with the devil. Also we are gonna have the first ever women's gauntlet match at SummerSlam for the WWE RAW Women's Championship. I got the idea from the gauntlet that was on RAW between the girls a little while back, it was the first one for RAW so I thought I be the first for SummerSlam. That is a match that Cethlenn will have zero advantage being champion and anything can happen in that match to. You saw it a little bit but you will see how different Cethlenn is from Ellie Quinn and Ellie herself, fighting wise. I also did the match because during that time they were really focusing it on Charlotte and Sasha and there was more women there at the time. I just thought it would be cool to include all the women in there for this one. But Mick seems to be happy with her choice and so does Finn but he also warned her about it, what do you think about the match? Leave a review and I will see you guys in the last RAW before SummerSlam and no real spoilers for the next chapter but I smell a prank war starting back up.**


	144. They Are Like No One

**Authors Note- Wow did anybody else see RAW? Paige is freaking back and I'm excited! I like how those girls and her almost look like a female version of The Shield. I'm excited to see where this goes because the RAW Women's just got turned upside down and I'm ready for it. WWE better not screw this up because they could seriously do something with this and keep it going. I got a feeling though that Ellie may be one of their targets when we get to that point considering she was the one that took her out. Lol I don't think Paige will be forgiving on that, I just don't see it happening but we will see. Anyway even with all that excitement, let's focus back on the story but I'm so happy to see Paige back, forget the other two, just Paige.**

* * *

Pharya walked around backstage on her phone, she slows up when she saw Currano and Paige talking.

"Speaking of champs, there's ours." Currano points out.

Paige looked over shoulder and showed a weak smile. "What's up Cheschire."

"Hey babes." Pharya gave her a hug as she came over. "My main mans Currano, we gotta talk later."

"Oh boy." Currano chuckles. "I'll have my note pad ready."

"Hey I am not that bad." Pharya chuckles.

Currano smiles and looks back at Paige. "So we will be in contact soon but you take care of yourself, alright?"

Paige nods. "Got it C."

Currano pats her back. "Come find me later Ellie. We have stuff to talk about." He starts to head off.

Pharya waves. "I will."

"So do I get a goodbye hug before I leave for good?" Paige says holding her arms out with a sad smile.

"Goodbye hug?" Pharya looked at her crazy. "Where are you going?"

Paige lowered her arms. "Well because of Eva and other things, I have to get surgery on my neck. So with doing that I will be out for a long while and honestly I'm just tired of this place. Not the fans or certain people but others back here they are just trying to control my life and I have parents who try to do that enough." Pharya gives her a sad look. "I mean even you stopped speaking to me for a while to. It was a little shady but I figured you just wanted your space so I never said anything."

"Paige." Pharya gives her an honest look. "I stopped talking to you to give you your space. I already been hearing enough as it is and I said my peace about how I felt. I just think people are trying to look out for you because they know things you don't. We love you back here and nobody wants to see you get your feelings hurt, I personally don't. Me and you known each other before WWE and I just wanted to look out for you. Come on your like a little sister back here to me and sometimes big sisters get mad when the youngest isn't using her brains." Pharya raised a knowing brow, Paige sighed giving a nod. "Just because I haven't been saying anything doesn't mean I'm still not your friend. Hearing you leaving freaking sucks but I do want you to get better. I heard about what Eva did to."

"If it wasn't for her-"

"You would be lying up in a hospital room some damn were paralyzed." Pharya cuts her off, Paige rolled her eyes with a headshake. "You know I'm right and you were crazy as hell to keep something like that to yourself. What if you would have gotten in the ring with me? Neckbreakers are my thing and it could have been that one where I seriously hurt you, or any girl back here for that matter. I get you love this but you can't do it in a wheelchair Paige. Do you know how bad I would have felt if I injured worse? Injuring a person freaking does something to you man and not only could someone have hurt you but you could have hurt them in the process. Don't ever do that back here or anywhere, I'm serious."

"I know." Paige nods. "That's why I'm going to have the surgery. Alberto is leaving WWE in a while anyway so we will be good." Pharya raised a brow at her in question. "I'm not leaving, it's just him."

"Uh-huh." Pharya slowly nodded. "Look I can't tell you how to run your life, your a grown ass woman. But grown ass women have to see certain things for themselves. But all I'm worried about is you getting better and coming back so do that for me. I want to see you back and after you get your surgery, and get cleared to start training again, I will help you out in the ring. And you better start calling and texting like you used to." Pharya slaps her arm.

"Ouch." Paige rubs her arm with a glare she looked at Pharya but her frown soon turned up into a smile. Pharya giggled and held her arms out as Paige gave her a warm hug. "Thank you Phar."

"Aww you know I love you." Pharya pats her back and pulls away. "Whenever you need to talk then you got my number and I want you to keep me updated on your surgery and everything." Paige nods. "Use this time to seriously evaluate yourself P, then come back with guns blazing."

"Talking from experience huh?" Paige smirks.

"You know it." Pharya chuckled. "But you better come back."

Paige laughs. "I'm coming back."

"And stay out of trouble." Pharya points.

Paige gives a playful eye roll. "God you even sound like a big sister but I will. I'm gonna miss seeing you though." Pharya smiles. "Your being a good role model for these girls back here. I'm proud of you short stack." She smacks her arm. "Keep things fun back here while I'm gone."

"You got it." Pharya high fives her and gives Paige one last hug. "Take care of yourself and remember I always have my phone, okay?"

"I know." Paige smiled pulling away, she headed down the hall and waved to her. "Bye Cheschire, I love you crazy!"

Pharya laughed. "Crazy loves you more." She smiles to herself before walking off.

Even though people were judging Paige a lot, Pharya kept her words to herself and didn't judge her. The only reason she didn't was because Paige reminded her of how she used to act when she was younger and on the road. If it was one thing Pharya wouldn't dare do is judge somebody considering she knew how hard it felt to feel understanded. The people she had around her didn't judge her but they constantly stayed on her and was just there to support her and she knew that's what Paige needed. Many of the other girls didn't really care for Paige anymore and the only reason Pharya stopped talking to her was because of how busy she was and she knew Paige didn't want to hear it at the time.

Pharya spotted Colby talking to Joe down the hall and slowly walked up behind him.

"I'm telling you these fans just get crazy and crazier. I love them but the psycho ones I can do without." Colby shakes his head.

Joe agrees with a nod. "I hear you trust me."

"Colby!" Pharya scares him

"Jesus christ!" Colby jumps wide eyed with a hand over his heart. Joe started cracking up in laughter, Pharya laughs from his reaction. "What the hell Pharya? Don't do that."

"I-I'm sorry." Pharya says in between laughter. "I just really didn't expect you to react that way. Did you see your face!" She laughs holding her stomach.

"Dude you look like a straight up dear in headlights." Joe continues to laugh. "That was funny."

"That was not funny, do not encourage her." Colby tries to get control over his fat heart beat. "Damn I felt like my life flashed before my eyes."

Pharya rolls her eyes. "You are so over dramatic."

"You scared the hell out of me just now." Colby says. "What if I would have peed on myself or something?" Pharya stares at him and snorts to hold back her laugh. He points a stern finger at her. "Don't you dare laugh."

Pharya couldn't hold it back as she went in another roll of laughter. "I'm sorry."

Joe looked back when his name was called by one of the stage hands, he turns back. "I gotta go man but I'll catch up with you later."

Colby nods. "Alright."

Joe pulled Pharya in a side hug. "That was good one."

"That was not a good one." Coly retorts.

Pharya smiles at Joe. "He is such a hater."

Joe chuckles. "I'll catch you later Phar and be nice to Colby."

"Eh, think about it." Pharya shrugs, Colby playfully glares at her.

Joe shook his head at them with a slight laugh as he dropped his arm from around Pharya and walked off.

Pharya waves. "See you big dog." She looks back. "To bad my character doesn't love Roman." Colby continued to glare. "Oh come on don't you look at me like that. You gotta admit that crap was funny."

"No." Colby shook his head. "I will never and repeat never admit that."

Pharya puts her hands on both his cheeks with a giggle. "Come on, where's the smile?"

"It got evicted." Colby slapped her hands off.

Pharya laughed. "You can not evict a smile Colby."

"I just did." Colby says. "I texted you to, what were you doing?"

"Saying goodbye to Paige." Pharya says.

Colby brows knotted together. "Goodbye, the hell is she going?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Same thing I said at first, aww we even think alike sometimes. That's so cute." Pharya smiles as she trails off thought.

Colby raised a brow at her. "Pharya, Pharya." He snapped his fingers one time in her face to get her attention. "I know it's cute but come back babe."

"My bad." Pharya shook her head. "But she has to get surgery on her neck." Colby made an 'Oh' face as he slowly nodded now understanding. "So she is gonna be gone a while but before she left we were able to squash the small tension we had. I just pretty much had to let her know that not everybody is against her and if she needs me then I'm still gonna be here for her, I love Paige."

Colby smiles. "That's good you did that for her, I know she appreciated that."

"Yeah well." Pharya shrugs. "I remember being Paige and having a guy or guys that weren't good for me and that people didn't approve of. So I know what she's going through but hey I'm living proof that you find the guy eventually."

"You are?" Colby raised a brow.

Pharya smacks his chest making him laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You are very much living proof and I think you being there for her might really help her out."

"I do to." Pharya nods. "I'll be there for her but there is somethings that Paigey is gonna have to learn for herself. Can't save somebody from everything, you just gotta be there as a friend to pick them up when they need it."

"I couldn't say that any better myself." Colby pulled her into a side hug as they started walking off down the hall. "So you got your stuff all packed?"

"Almost." Pharya showed a iffy gesture with her hand. "I mean we got that dinner Thursday and I'm still trying to pack for the SummerSlam tour so it's hard to pack all my stuff up without it ending with me pulling stuff back out. You sure you are ready to have me live with you?"

"Positive." Colby nods. "I want you to live with me."

"Do you really want me to live with you?" Her brow raised.

"Yes." Colby says again.

"I mean do you really, really, really-"

"Pharya." Colby stops her. "I'm about to really, really, really, not want you to live with me." Pharya laughs hugging him from the side, he smirked holding onto her. "But seriously it's gonna be fun. I mean we are gonna have our days off together sometimes when one doesn't haven't more to do then others."

"Don't you dare give me that side eye like it's only me that they book me for things. You get called on to buddy." Pharya pokes his chest.

"Not as much as you though." Colby shakes his head.

"Yes as much." Pharya retorts.

"We are not going back and forth again like last night." Colby points.

Pharya gave him a raised brow. "The reason we went back and forth is because that was a flag and you freaking know it."

Colby rolled his eyes with a groan. "No it wasn't."

"Yes it was, I know my football." Pharya puts a hand on her hip.

"No I know my football." Colby corrects. "You think you know."

Pharya glared. "Kill the sas."

"I'm not sassing." Colby chuckled, his phone went off making him pull it out his pocket.

Pharya looked over at him. "Who's that?"

Colby looked at the I.D. "It's Woods. Probably for the taping of the show he wanted to do earlier." He answers it and puts it to his ear. "Colby."

Pharya rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they know that it's you, they wouldn't have called."

Colby mushed her away from him making her laugh. "What's up Woods?" He listened to him with a nod. "Yeah I'm coming now. Don't tape without me...alright." Colby hangs up. "You coming?"

"I could watch some gaming and cheer for the other person." Pharya nods.

Colby glared. "You better not." He warns.

They went to the room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, about time!" Xavier holds his arms up.

Big E held his arms out. "Where's the hugs?"

Pharya smiled walking over. "Do I look like Pam?"

"Yes, a little in the eyes." Big E nods, he laughs when she glared at him and pulls her into a hug.

Kofi was on the game already. "So you ready for this Kingston whipping or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, let me sit down first before you start the trash talk." Colby had a seat.

Pharya walked behind Mercedes and pulled the headphone out her ear. "Bad for you."

"Wha-oh what the hell Pharya." Mercedes sighs.

Pharya laughs. "I have just been getting people all day."

Xavier got a chair for her and put it next to Mercedes. "Here you go Phar."

"Oh thanks." Pharya sat in the chair but went straight through the cushion and to the floor with a scream.

New Day starts wailing in laughter, Mercedes joined in as she held her stomach. Colby jaw dropped trying not to laugh as he caught this in full motion.

"What in the-come on man. Really!" Pharya was stuck literally inside the chair. "Not cool! I was looking forward to sitting. Do you know how bad this is gonna scare me away rom chairs?"

"Gotcha." Xavier held his phone up for a selfie. "Say 'sit-down'."

Pharya nods with a smirk. "Say ow."

"Ow?" Xavier brows knotted together, Pharya leaned up the best she could and yanked him down by his pony tail. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He snapped the picture anyway.

Pharya lets him go and rolls her eyes as everybody was still laughing, Mercedes was laughing harder then any of them as she was in tears.

"Real funny, get me out of this!" Pharya slaps the chair sides. "This is uncomfortable and I swear I have a splinter in my ass." Mercedes and New Day start laughing all over again. "That's not funny! It's very uncomfortable." She moves a bit.

Colby laughed walking over. "Come on sweetheart, give me you hands." Pharya grabs his hands as he leans down and pulls her out carefully. "What did I tell you about calorie watching?"

"Shutup." Pharya snapped rubbing her butt.

"Hey don't take your attitude out on me Master Splinter." Colby chuckled but slowly trailed off when he saw staring at him with a glare. He looked off trying to avoid eye contact but ended up looking back at her. "Too soon?" Pharya eyes went to slits. "I-I'm gonna go back and play the game."

"Why don't you do that?" Pharya nods.

"Yeah." Colby walked back.

Mercedes and Xavier starts laughing.

"My ass really stings." Pharya wacks Big E and Xavier shoulders.

"Ouch!" Both of them yell and hold their arms.

Kofi snickers from his seat. "You got admit though El, that was a good one."

"Yeah it was a good one." Pharya rolled her eyes. "But if I have any damage to my butt then you three will be hearing from my lawyers. I need my butt you know."

"I second that." Colby raised a hand to amused looks from Mercedes and Kofi. "I'm just saying, that kind of makes my life a little harder."

Pharya points at him. "Colby."

"Just saying." Colby turns around.

"So are you ready to admit that your boys the New Day are the best pranksters in the world?" Big E puts his arm around her.

Pharya smiles knocking it off. "No." She points at them. "You guys are going down."

"Like you just did in the chair?" Xavier asks.

"Ohhhh!" Everybody reacts.

Pharya rolled her eyes and starts laughing at them.

"Drops mic, drops mic." Kofi hypes him up.

"I hate you guys." Pharya sits on the bench next to Mercedes. "Seriously hate."

"Aww." Mercedes lays her head on her shoulder. "We love you to."

"Hate." Pharya repeats.

Mercedes chuckles lifting her head. "So how did training Lana go the other day?" Pharya gave her a wide eyed look making Mercedes head draw back in shock. "Wow. Okay, that bad?"

Pharya sighs, she looks to her left and sees a big bag of sunflower seeds. "Oooh. Whose are these?"

"Mine." Mercedes answers, Pharya shakes the bag and looks at her making her smile. "Go at it."

Pharya grinned opening it up. "But yeah back to Lana." Mercedes sits up. "She isn't bad..."

Mercedes brow raised. "But..." She motions a hand for her to go on.

Pharya shrugs and puts a couple of seeds in her mouth. "I'm not gonna say she is really horrible because none of us or the moves we use was perfected in a day. It took time but I just don't feel like she belongs in the ring like us in that way. I have seen other girls in the ring and I trained a couple, girls like Daria who I train when I get some free time."

Mercedes brows furrowed. "Daria? Doesn't she go by Sonya now? The one from Tough Enough."

"That's her." Pharya nods. "Baby is gonna be bad ass but we will get to her later. Lana wrestling in a ring just doesn't really work for me. I love her but I just feel like her being a valet has got her this far and it's gonna get her father, so why screw with it? Can she wrestle on special occasions? Of course, but should it be a everyday thing? Noo." She cracks a couple and puts them in the bag Mercedes was using. "I mean I'm not a trainer and I can't say that she can't get better but it's gonna take a lot of work. I mean A LOT."

Mercedes shakes her head. "What you said earlier makes sense though. She is a awesome valet for Rusev and was doing good for Dolph until they broke kayfabe and killed the internet."

Pharya laughs. "You sound like my brother."

"Seriously though." Mercedes chuckles. "I personally don't think she is bad but I think she has a bigger and longer career with being a valet. Like it's more story lines that can be done for her and she does good in them. Me personally I just think the ring for her doesn't work."

"Well." Pharya shrugs. "Hopefully she learns from what me and Nikki taught her. Other then that it is out of my hands."

"True." Mercedes nods.

"Pharya." Colby calls her name.

"No." She looks over her shoulder to see him playfully glaring and smirks. "What Colby?"

"Hunter wants to see us." He pauses the game. "Be right back guys."

"What did you do?" Mercedes looks at her.

Pharya put her hands up in defense while getting up. "I didn't do anything. Colby probably did it."

"Hey." Colby stops, he gives a shrug. "Yeah probably."

Pharya laughs giving him a slight push out the door. "Lets go sweetheart." He chuckled and waves back at them. "We'll be back you guys."

Colby and Pharya had met in the meeting room with Currano, Stephanie, and Paul.

"I feel like I have just entered the principals office." Pharya says walking in.

Paul chuckled and gets up. "We got that vibe going on in here?"

"Oh yeah." Colby nods. "Felt it before we hit the door."

Pharya gives Paul a hug before walking over to Stephanie. "There's my RAW commisoner."

Stephanie laughs giving her a warm hug. "Hello Pharya hon, how are you?"

Pharya shrugs. "I'm breathing."

"That's good enough for me." Stephanie says as they pulled away.

Pharya high fived Currano before having a seat next to Colby at the table.

"Did she do something?" Colby asks.

Pharya jaw dropped. "No, it was you."

Paul shakes his head at them amused. "Neither of you did anything bad."

"Whew, okay." Pharya rest a hand over her chest. "But we all know it would be him that does something before me."

Currano nods. "Yeah we know."

"Wow Mark." Colby shook his head. "Remind me to remove the knife out my back when this over."

They all share a warm laugh at him.

"So listen." Paul gets their attention. "You two know the heat around you guys is the biggest we got on RAW and in WWE period. Between her and Finn and her and you, that's what people want to see. Seth you came a long way and Brooks since you been here you have just been killing it. Not just talking about the promo's but I watched you get better in that ring with every match. You both are seriously up here." He raises his hand to show a scale. "I'm proud of you. Ellie we took a big chance with bringing you here and I have not regretted it yet."

"Okay so now I'm going to be smiling the whole day." Pharya giggled. "But thank you guys."

Colby smirks. "Yeah. You know around here you are constantly learning so to hear somebody saying you're doing it right makes you feel better."

"A hundred times better." Pharya nods.

Stephanie smiles at them with a nod. "Yeah I mean just as Paul said. You guys have been busting your butts and you know we have been all about the new generation and showing people that it's time to see what this generation has. To not be like anybody else in the business, don't be Hulk Hogan, Shawn Michaels, or even Triple H."

"I actually wouldn't mind that though." Paul jokes making them laugh, he chuckles. "Just so we know where I stand with that. I'm fine with that."

Stephanie playfully rolls her eyes at him. "Again, to not be like them but to be like nobody but yourselves and if anybody says that it's you two. I mean we seen some great gimmicks for some women but Pharya yours has to be the most out of the box ever."

"Very." Currano agreed. "Any time she can have me thinking she is a totally different person is crazy."

"Right." Colby agreed with him.

"When Paul first told us about it we worried what people would think but the fans got hooked on it. Your not making fun of people that do have that problem, you are just showing people the other sides to yourself that makes you who you are and to embrace that. That gimmick alone pulls you away from everybody and that makes you you." Stephanie smiles. "I love it and my daughters adore it, especially our youngest."

"Show her a picture of Ellie Quinn and she freaks." Paul shook his head.

Pharya laughs. "Seriously?"

"I can not make it up." Paul shook his head. "And then we got our Architect over here, there is definitely nobody like you back here." Colby chuckled. "The new generation basically started with you, Ambrose, and Roman. But you have been kicking ass since coming back from your injury and I for one know how hard that is. So all compliments aside, lets get to why we have you here. Currano you wanna take it."

"Alright." Currano nods. "So as you two know, big things and changes are coming up for you two in 2017. You with the Women's Championship and Seth we got a big year and WrestleMania setup for you."

Paul nods. "Hope your ready."

"Oh I been training for this." Colby smirks.

"But the reason we got you here is because we want to show you something and what we have seen and said in here can not leave this room." Currano points. "The only people that know is higher ups and as we move into 2017 then we will announce it to the public. But since we got to get a move on now with some things we have to show the people who is involved in it." Pharya and Colby traded sideway confused looks at each other but Stephanie and Paul were still smiling. "Bring it in!"

A guy walked in with a standee and large covered board, he sat it up behind them.

Stephanie gets up and goes over to it.

"We called you both here to show you two the new cover for WWE 2K18." She takes the sheet off.

Both their eyes went wide when they saw Seth Rollins was on the cover but he wasn't alone. Ellie was posed on the side of him with her hood on, Ellie Quinn took the right side laughing with her bat over her shoulders. Cethlenn was the last one that hovered above all of them as her hair covered up half the side of her face.

"For the first time in history a woman will be featured on the cover of WWE 2K and Ellie it is all three of you." Paul motions to it.

"No freaking way." Colby puts his hand on his head as he gets up in shock.

Pharya went over to it excited. "Is this a joke? I swear Hunter man, if it is I will quit."

He laughs. "I promise it's real."

"Holy crap." Pharya covered her mouth as she was grinning from ear to ear. "I seriously don't know what to say but what hell. Excuse my language but seriously." She nudges Colby. "Your front and center on there man. Look at you."

Colby laughs. "So are you." Pharya laughed as she jumped on him with a hug.

Pharya gets down and quickly hugs Currano. "Thank you!"

Currano pats her back. "You did a lot to earn it."

Colby shakes hands with Paul as he was pulled into a hug. "Man this is insane, thank you."

Pharya pulls away and hugs Stephanie as she was still beaming from excitment.

"This is seriously crazy." She pulls back and was sure to hug Paul. "Thank you so much."

"Hey you earned it." Paul says to her. "Women aren't usually on the front or featured but those times are gone and what better way to prove it then with the two people like nobody else. Congratulations guys, give a thanks to Vince to for mentioning it. But it was me and Stephanie's idea to put three of you on the front."

"Look at the flames." Colby points out. "Looks like I'm ready to slay something."

"Or burn it down." Pharya jokes. "Like this is crazy, look at how all of me are looking at you."

Colby nods. "You guys are looking at me very seductively."

"Dude really?" Pharya looks at him.

They laughed at the two of them.

"So you guys are gonna start filming for this soon because we still have some work to do on our part. Now when we get closer to this time then we will have another meeting to set up with the directors and everything. This is also gonna be the first game where you are in it as an actual character Ellie, three characters actually." Currano says to them. "So be ready because 2017 is you guys year and damn will you be busy."

"Busy ain't even the word." Paul chuckled. "But you guys can handle it and you and I already talked Ellie. Entrance for WrestleMania for next year, your collection coming on the WWE Network around the end of 2017 about your jorney here. Your best matches and we would make it now but I will be very upset if you put on another jaw dropper and it's not in there."

Pharya laughed. "So just know we got things coming for you and you." He motions to Colby. "So are you guys ready for 2017?"

"Heck yeah after seeing this." Pharya looks at it again. "Wow. I promise I'm definltey gonna work harder."

"Just keep doing what your doing." Stephanie gives her another hug.

"Thank you." Pharya smiled.

"Alright, now you two crazy kids get out of here." Currano jokes covering the board back up. "And remember what was said."

"Does not leave the room." Colby finishes. "We promise that our lips are sealed but come on man why did you have to show us. That's a big secret." Paul and Currano laughs. "That's like giving somebody video proof that aliens exist but if you show anyone they kill you."

"You and your logic." Pharya shakes her head, she waves back at them with a smile. "Thank you guys again and see you later."

"See you guys." Colby waved. They got outside the door, Colby closed it behind him and looked over at her with a smile.

Pharya shakes her head. "I am still shocked as hell right now." She used her sweatshirt sleeve to wipe her face.

"Those better be tears of joy." Colby points.

"Y-Yes." Pharya giggled hugging him.

Colby wrapped his arms around her in a big hug as he rocked her back and forth. "Out of everybody back here and all the legends. They chose me and you, you know how big that is?" Pharya nodded, he chuckled and rubs her back. "You really earned it Phar and I'm not just saying that because I have to go home with you."

Pharya snorts a laugh. "I'm just happy because that means women can start going on the cover." She pulled back from him to wipe her face, Colby helped her out and brushed some of her tears away. "I came here to make things about women again and yeah getting a women's title was a start but I was looking for that next big thing. Being on the cover of that with you is the next big thing." She smiled shaking her head. "Think either of us would have made it that far without the other?"

"Nah." Colby shakes his head, he grins and fives her. "Team Colby and Pharya are on a roll. Team Carya."

Pharya laughed at him. "I like that name though."

He holds her hand when she fived him and looked at her as she was still smiling happily like him from the news. "You know I'm never gonna get tired of seeing that."

"Seeing what?"

Colby lets go of her hand to mess with her cheeks. "This big Cheschire grin you got going on here." Pharya giggled smacking his hands away. "I'm gonna do my best to make sure it stays there to."

Pharya playfully rolls her eyes and takes his hand. "You are so corny." She starts walking down the hall with him.

Colby smirks. "Yeah I know you love me to. So now are you ready to see your family again?"

"Even they couldn't break the smile on my face so sure." Pharya laid her head on his arm. "And you already do keep that grin on my face all the time. So you don't have to try.

Colby smiles pulling her into a side hug as they walked down the backstage hall.

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter! I was really excited for the cover of of 2k18 and how cool would it be if all three Ellie's were on the front surrounding Seth and not only that but a woman featured on it. I really like how they finally were showing off all their new generation superstars so I just thought it would pretty cool to have her involved. Anyway this was just a just because chapter, but next chapters coming will be meeting the Brooks family and then after that we are on the nonstop road to SummerSlam and Cethlenn's first match on RAW. I hope people are ready but don't forget to leave a review and I will see you soon!**


	145. Family Hate, Family Tears, Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I don't have much to say for this authors note except a big thank you to people as usual. My faithful story followers, you guys are awesome and thanks for being on the ride of my growth since chapter one. Also a big welcome to my new story followers and I hope your staying all the way up to the 200th chapter, a point I can not wait to get to. Two hundred freaking chapters of Straight Edge sister would be crazy lol. But onto the update!**

* * *

"This is absolute hell and I'm not even in there yet." Phil complained from the passenger seat.

April glanced over at him with a glare. "Would you put your happy smile on."

"I'm sorry?" Pharya looks up from her phone. "He has one of those?"

Phil smirks. "Only in my home with this one at night." April giggled.

"Oh come on, gross." Pharya makes a face.

Colby shakes his head. "Wow Phil."

"Your girlfriend asked." Phil jerks his thumb back at her. "Not to mention this trip to hell is her idea. If I wanted to see satan and his secretaries I would have looked through the photo album."

Colby snickered with a head shake.

"Don't laugh at him." Pharya slaps his arm. "Phil it's not gonna be that bad. Celine is gonna be there, I mean we see our nieces and nephews on the regular but mom is there."

"I have yet to hear the part where it's not gonna be bad." Phil looks back. "What else you got?"

"My hand across your face." Pharya gives him a look.

Phil shrugged. "Be better then going there."

"Phil knock it off." April looks at him. "Act like you got some sense and for the love of god kill the sarcasm and attitude before you go in there."

"That's like telling Pharya to stop dating Lopez." Phil says.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

Phil gives her a thumb up. "Love you to kiddo." She glared and kicked the back of his chair making him snap his head back at her. "You little tattooed brat. I just got my car washed, it better not be a footprints back there or I swear."

Pharya scoffed. "Oh shutup."

"You shutup, you don't put gas in this damn thing or pay the note." Phil retorts. "I will kick you out while this is in mid motion."

"Do it and your ass is coming with me." Pharya says.

"How would you pull something like that off?" Phil looks at her crazy. "You got some stupid logic."

Pharya eyes widened. "Oh I do, how about you?"

The two of them start arguing back and forth with each other.

"You can tell they are siblings." Colby shook his head at them fussing.

April sighs. "I can't even argue with you there. I'm just glad they don't have to work together."

"A feud between them would be funny as hell though." Colby thinks about it with a chuckle.

"Pharya would stand zero chance against me in a feud." Phil shook his head. "I'll bury her in five seconds."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing but I was thinking about literally burying you in dirt." Pharya glared with a fake smile. "Imagine dying like that."

"I told mom you had the capacity to kill." Phil points. "I told her."

They laughed at him when he said this.

After a couple more minutes of driving they pulled in a suburban homed area. April drove until she parked the car in front of one house.

"Nice, who's house is this?" Colby looks at Pharya.

"My moms." Pharya got out the car.

"This is the life you get when your two kids start to make money." Phil rolled his eyes getting out of the car.

"Hey!" April shouts. "I thought I said to kill that sarcasm and attitude before leaving the vehicle."

Pharya came around the front with her shades pushed back on top of her head as her hair was out in curls. "She must have got some work done on it because I do not remember that door."

"You haven't been here in years." Phil points out.

Pharya made a face. "Ohh yeah, I forgot about that."

Colby pats her head. "Stay with us over there."

Pharya smiles grabbing his arms. "I can be young and forget certain things."

Phil nudged Colby. "That's the same thing out great grand father said before he lost it."

April raised a brow. "Lost what?"

"His damn mind." Phil bluntly says.

Colby laughs along with Pharya.

April folded her arms and shook her head. "You are horrible."

"Look I'm not poking fun but I would just love it if he doesn't call me the kid off the Waltons sometimes." Phil puts his hands up in defense. "I mean the guy was kicking since the Golden Girls were making new seasons. In this family I'm surprised he didn't loose his mind sooner."

"Phil." Pharya puts her head down with a shake as she chuckles. "Shutup Phil." She had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black tank top and tennis.

"Well we aren't gonna get anywhere with just standing here and talking about the elderly, come on." Phil starts walking to the house. "The quicker we get this over the quicker we can leave."

Pharya gave him a look. "No one talked about the elderly but you, you ass." She starts to follow him.

Phil knocked on the storm door since the other door was already opened.

A older woman came to the door and her eyes quickly went wide as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Mom, Phil and Pharya are here!" She says back before opening the door. "I can't believe you actually came."

"Hey." Phil walked in and pulled his sister in a hug making her laugh. "There's my other pain in the ass of a sister."

Colby looked at April shocked. "That's their sister?"

April smiles with a nod. "Yup that's her."

Celine pushed him off. "Your the pain in the ass." Phil laughs, she quickly hugged April who was just as happy to see her. "Hi! My favorite short girl."

"Aww." April pulls back with a giggle. "I missed you."

"I always miss you." Celine looks behind them. "Now where is my adorable little sister?"

"Oh god." Pharya rolled her eyes.

Celine bear hugged her. "You are still so cute and small. Baby Pharya."

"Get off." Pharya muffled as she was being suffocated in a hug.

Celine chuckled letting her go. "Come on I don't see you like that, at least act like you miss me."

"I saw you last month." Pharya raised a brow.

"Shutup." Celine waved her off, she looked at Colby and smiles. "Now I finally meet him. You gonna introduce me to Mr. Rollins."

"Rather not." Pharya shook her head. Celine flicked the back of her head making Pharya rub the spot with a smirk. "Colby this is my older sister Celine and Celine this is my boyfriend Colby."

Colby chuckled. "Nice to meet you." He offered a hand.

Celine showed her hands and motioned for him to bring it in. "I'm a hugger Colby, bring it in."

"Since when?" Phil and Pharya asks in unison as they looked at her crazy.

Colby hugged her as he laughed at the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Celine pulls back. "I gotta give it to you, you must have a lot of patience to put up with all of this. I still apologize to April for Phil."

"Still haven't forgave you." April shakes her head.

Celine giggles at her. "I warned you though."

Colby was a little thrown off on how much Celine and Pharya looked alike, the only difference was less tattoos and she was a lot taller then her. Her hair was shorter as it came to her shoulders and she had blonde highlights but facial wise you could see it.

"You sure you guys aren't twins or something?" Colby motions between Celine and Pharya.

Pharya shakes her head. "Positive."

"Don't say it like being my twin is a bad thing." Celine nudged her.

"Have you really met you?" Phil asks her in a serious tone, Celine snapped a glare to him. "Because another you would be horrible."

"I haven't seen you in a while. Don't make me beat you down." Celine nods.

"You know I now agree with Colby." Phil says. "You two would be perfect as twins. An angry midget and an evil giant."

"Go to hell Phil." Celine and Pharys says.

Celine looks back to Colby. "Well Colby I have to say, one you are even good looking in person so cameras do not lie all the time. Also you have to really mean something for her to bring you around these people. Not only that but I heard you got her to come."

"I have a way with words." Colby shrugs.

"I just literally saw your head get big just now." Pharya smirks.

Colby smiles over at her. "I know."

Celine smiles. "Aww." Pharya groaned rolling her eyes. "What? I don't get to see your sweet side, to be honest I didn't know you had one. We showed our sweet side by agreeing not kill each other or attempting to pour bleach on the other in their sleep."

Colby chuckled shaking his head. "Your joking right?"

Celine stares and shakes her head. "Nope."

Pharya smiles thinking about it. "Good times." Colby raised a brow looking at her crazy, Pharya shrugs. "We had a different sibling relationship."

"Starting to see that." Colby nods.

Celine smirks and nods her head. "Come on, everybody is pretty much here." She walks off and leads them through the house. "Look who I found outside!"

A lot of people in the room were happy as they cheered from their seats.

"I know that isn't my champion niece." A older guy got up from the chair and walked over. "Even found our little Punk to, say what? What's going on you two?"

Phil nodded his head to him with a smile. "Big uncle Rob, what's going on with you? Still single?"

"Yeah but I might get lucky one night when I go to Vegas." Rob patted his shoulder, he walked over to Pharya and pulled her into a crushing hug making her laugh. "Baby girl Pharya. I missed you kid." He pats her back before pulling away to look at her. "Still short as ever."

"Dude your like almost seven feet tall." Pharya raised an amused brow. "Even if I did grow you wouldn't notice."

"I'm not that taller then you and I don't notice." Phil shrugs.

Pharya glared at him. "You gonna notice me smacking the hell out you."

Rob laughed and looks to April. "This is a face I haven't seen for a while, still looking good April. Damn, I really thought Pharya was short." Pharya jaw dropped making him laugh but stop when he saw Colby. "Okay now this is really a new face."

"Well me and April are gonna go say hi to everybody else. Good luck though Colby." Phil takes April hand and waves as he leaves them.

"Wait, why good luck?" Colby asks. "Phil, why did you said good luck?"

Pharya pats her uncle's back and looks at Colby with a smirk. "Uncle Rob this is my boyfriend Colby. You know the one I'm always on TV with."

"Yeah." He nods and motions a hand for somebody. "Your mother told us you been dating a guy at work."

Another guy walked over. "Baby Pharya." He held his arm out with a cigarette held in his mouth. "Give your favorite uncle a hug."

"Damnit uncle Mike, mom said no smoking in the house." Celine throws a hand up. "You don't listen."

"Celine, I'm grown." He points. "Hush."

"Your gonna be a grown dead man." Celine nods.

Pharya rolled her eyes hugging him. "Nice to see you again uncle Mike."

"Yeah, about time you guys start coming back around. We missed you short-stack." Mike ruffles her hair. "So who's this man?"

Rob continued to look over Colby. "It's Pharya's new uh, new boyfriend."

"That so?" Mike took his cigarette out his mouth and puts it out. "Oh this just got fun. Hey Jess come here!"

"What?" Another man walked over. "Hey it's Pharya!"

Colby leaned over near Celine. "How many built uncles do you guys have?"

"Mom side? Five." Celine smirks. "Wait until you meet our dad side when you go meet him one day."

Pharya giggles and walked over giving Jesse a hug.

"Ms. WWE badass." Jess pats her back and pulled back. "What's been going on with you kid?"

"Nothing much." Pharya shrugged. "Just been wrestling and doing my thing."

"I know you have, we been watching you." Jess says.

Pharya raised a brow. "You guys been watching?"

"Of course." Jess looked at his brothers. "So what's up?"

Mike smirks and nods his head to Colby. "Pharya's boyfriend."

Jesse looked down at her. "Boyfriend huh?"

Pharya slides away to go next to Colby with a smile. "Yes, guys this is Colby Lopez and Colby these are my uncles. The one that kind of looks like uncle Jesse from Full House is Mike. His brother is Rob there and the youngest brother is my uncle Jess. The middle brother isn't here yet I guess."

Colby nods slowly as he stared at the three men who haven't stopped staring at him. "Uh-huh, well it's nice to meet all you guys."

All of them give him a stare making Colby clear his throat and look off. Pharya had to put her head down to avoid laughing as Celine simply shook her head.

Mike smirks at his reaction. "Nice to meet you Lopez. How long have you known our niece?"

"Since she came to WWE back in 2015." Colby answers.

"Got any kids?" Mike raised a brow.

"Nope." Colby shook his head.

"Diseases?" Mike continued.

Pharya eyes widened. "Uncle Mike! Really man?"

"You gotta ask these things." Mike defends. "You haven't been to prison have you?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Celine raised a brow. "Your their more then anybody."

"Watch-the sas." Mike points at her.

Colby nods. "Oh you are definlty related to him."

Pharya giggled at this and shook her head.

Mike looked back at them. "Now back to important things, where was I?"

Pharya rubs the left side of her temple with two fingers slowly. "Embarrassing me slowly."

"Oh yeah." Mike nodded. "So no diseases right?"

"No sir." Colby shook his head.

"Sir?" He repeats. "Do I look old?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Pharya answers.

"Pharya, men are talking." Mike points between them.

Rob shakes his head. "Mike shutup." Pharya and Colby chuckled at Mike doing a double take. "I just got two questions for you Colby."

"Ask away." Colby motions a hand.

"Do you take care of her?" Rob nods his head to Pharya.

Colby looks over at her, Pharya smiled. "I try me best to. She's kind of stubborn."

"She's Christy child." Jess shrugs. "Get use to that."

Rob chuckled. "You better get use to it. But one last question that will land you on my good side or my bad on." Colby gave him a look of interest. "...What's your favorite beer?"

Pharya raised a brow at the question. "What?"

"Uhh..." Colby trailed off. "Corona?"

Rob grinned. "My man." He offers his hand.

Colby laughed shaking it. "Did I pass it?"

"You passed." Rob pats his back. "You already passed because she brought you here. None of us met any of her boyfriends, your are the very first."

"Very first." Jess nodded.

"Seriously?" Colby was shocked as he looked at her.

Pharya nods. "Seriously."

Mike smirks. "Must be a pretty decent guy Lopez."

Jesse agreed. "As long as you take care of her then were all good with you."

"Then we will always be good." Colby says.

Mike pulled out his lighter to relight his cigarette. "Well Mr. Lopez, welcome to the family."

Colby chuckles. "Thank you."

"Thank you for putting up with a Brooks." Mike lifted the lighter to light it.

"If you light that in my damn house I will smack that cigarette down your throat." A woman says from behind him.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Jeez Christy."

Celine smiles. "Told you."

Mike glared. "Hush, and can't a man live?"

A woman with jet black hair walked over wearing glasses. "You will be a dead man if you light that. Now take it outside."

Mike grumbled walking off, Jess shook his head following him along with Rob.

Christy shook her head. "He really needs help."

"Your brother." Celine put her hands up in defense as she walked off.

Christy look back at them and smiled. "There's my girl."

"Hi mom." Pharya smiled giving her a big hug.

"Aww I missed you." Christy sighs rubbing her back. "I am so glad you came."

"Well." Pharya pulls back. "This is the person that got me to come."

Christy looked over at him and puts her hands on her hips. "This one huh? You actually got my daughter to do something?"

"It's a lot harder then it sounds." Colby nods. "It's nice to finally meet you though Ms. Brooks. Don't take any offense to this but I did not picture her mom to look like you."

Christy smirks raising her brow. "Yeah? How did you picture me? And you can just call me Christy by the way."

Pharya folds her arms across her chest smiling. "I'm also wondering."

"I don't know." Colby shook his head. "It's just when you see Pharya and Phil with the tattoos and all that you think the mom would have a style similar to it."

"Well I do have tattoos on my leg." Christy says. "I get it though, my kids look like punk rock children and I look like somebody suburban mom now."

"Suburban mom, that's what I was trying to say." Colby nodded. "I can tell this is your mom though, you and your sister look just like her."

"Don't tell her that." Pharya sighs.

Christy smiled nodding her head. "I like him, see he thinks you guys look like me."

"He also thinks one of his baseball teams is going to the world series." Pharya smirks.

"Don't start." Colby warns.

Christy gives a chuckle and walked over giving him a hug. "It is good to finally meet the guy she is always talking about. Thanks for getting her to come and thank you for getting your brother to come Pharya I know that was hard." She pulls back from Colby.

Pharya rolls her eyes. "Hard ain't even the word."

"Hey." Phil walks over, he pats Colby's back. "Your not dead."

Colby playfully glares. "Thanks for leaving me with the wolves."

"I knew you could handle that." Phil waves it off.

Christy smirks. "Let me guess, Mike and them?" She looks to Pharya who smirks and gave a nod. "They're harmless Colby."

"To a point." Phil says. "Rob and Mike still has that assault charge."

"Shutup." Pharya smacks his arm.

Christy rolled her eyes. "Do not listen to my child please."

Colby chuckled. "Yes mam."

"It is really good to have you here Colby." Christy says to him. "And it's about time she brings you home. Now I can finally bring up the talk."

Pharya brow raised. "What talk?"

"Am I getting grandkids out this one or what?" Christy folds her arms.

Phil cracks up as he watched Pharya jaw drop with wide eyes.

"That's a hell of an ice breaker mom." Celine walked up hearing it.

"Very." Colby was shocked himself.

"I'm a mom, I need to know these things." Christy defends.

"No you don't, that's personal." Pharya cheeks were blushed with embarrassment. "Very personal to the point that I am going to ask you to stop talking. Your worse then Mike."

Christy gave her a look. "No it is not embarrassing. I wanna be a grandmother again."

"Then take Celine kids for a freaking week. Or ask Phil and April that crap, don't just skip and go straight to me." Pharya threw a hand up. "I'm the youngest out of three."

"Phil is not a woman Pharya." Christy puts a hand on her hip. "Don't you want kids?"

"Let's be honest, we don't know if Phil is a man." Pharya retorts.

Phil stopped in mid laughter. "Hey-whoa."

Colby and Celine starts laughing at him.

"I'm just saying-" Christy starts to say.

"No, no. Mom stop." Pharya shakes her head. "Leave the baby thing alone."

"How about marriage?" Christy raised a brow. "Am I planning a wedding in the future? Aww I bet you would look so beautiful in a white wedding dress."

Phil loudly snorts making them look at him. "I-I'm sorry."

Celine smirks. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Phil waves it off. "But seriously, can you picture Pharya in white, in a church? Even she couldn't keep a straight face going down that aisle."

Pharya glared. "I'm this close to making April a widow, you keep it up."

Celine chuckles. "Gotta admit it would be kinda funny."

"Hush." Pharya rolled her eyes.

Colby snickers to himself. "That is a little funny." Pharya snaps a look in his direction, Colby coughed in laughter to stop. "It isn't that funny."

"It is funny but she would be a pretty little tattooed bride in white." Christy thinks about it. "I can just see it now."

"Mom, no you can't." Pharya looks at her wide eyed. "Stop it." Celine and Phil were quietly giggling as this made Pharya look at the two of them with a glare.

Christy shrugs. "These are the questions a mother wants to know."

"You mean a noisy mom right?" Phil asks.

Christy glared. "I am not noisy. You have to ask her these things, Pharya doesn't know how to explain her emotions. Does she Colby?"

Colby opened his mouth. "Well-"

"Before you answer that." Celine stops him. "Remember who you are going home with."

Colby eyes narrowed to see Pharya with her arms crossed and giving him a look, he cleared his throat and nods. "Yes she does."

"That answer was rigged, Pharya gave him that look I use to give Phil before he tried to lie to me." Christy shook her head.

"So what, he's going home with me and is mine so he can do that." Pharya smirks.

Christy and Celine made 'Aw' faces.

"He's yours?" Christy smiles and pinches her cheek in a teasing way. "Did he bring your sweet side out? That's so cute honey."

"That's it." Pharya smacks her hand away. "I blame you for this Lopez." Colby laughs at her. "No more talking to them Colby, and mom please don't ever call me honey. All three of you are embarrassing as hell."

Celine shows a hand in defense. "I have barley embarrassed you babe."

"You are my honey though Pharya." Christy tries holding back her laugh. "My little girl is finally showing emotions, it's so cute. I feel like such a proud parent right now. This is a milestone for you." Christy chuckles. "I like you even more now Colby."

"Good to know" Colby nods.

Christy motions a hand. "Why don't you come with me so I can get you something to drink?" Colby nodded as he started to follow her. "Pharya you need to go say hi to your nieces and nephews upstairs."

"Alright, show me the little hoodlums." Pharya walked off.

Celine jaw dropped.

Phil laughs following Pharya. "That was a good one."

"My kids are not hoodlums Pharya!" Celine marched after her.

Christy walked Colby into the kitchen and quickly rummaged through the cooler.

"I am still shocked you actually got her to come, well both of them." Christy pulls out a couple of things. "Any special thing you want?"

"This sprite will do me just fine, thanks." Colby takes the bottle from her. "But I knew she really wouldn't come without him so I had to convience her first. Things seem to be going pretty good though."

"Yeah well that's because a couple people haven't arrived or aren't coming like from the time they were here." Christy let the rest of the drinks drop back in the ice. "A lot of them around here missed the two of them."

Colby took a sip of his drink with a nod. "I saw that when they walked through the door. People faces just lit up and I guess anybody would be happy if they only really seen you on TV."

"Yeah but the two of them are slowly coming around." Christy smiles and looks back. "Pharya is doing a hundred times better. You been with her so you know how she is personally with certain things, so it's some of that she can't really control."

Colby brows knotted together confused. "Huh?"

Christy raised a brow from him looking at her crazy. "What's the matter?"

"She can't control it?" Colby reapeats.

"Well no beca-" Christy stops when she caught on and saw he really didn't get what she was trying to say. "Oh, you really don't know what I'm talking about." Colby still looks at her confused, Christy waved it off. "Just forget about that. Let's just say that Pharya has come along way."

Colby gave her a look for this but didn't push it any further. "Yeah, Allen told me she changed a lot."

"She has." Christy smiled thinking about it. "You got something to do with that to."

Colby shakes his head. "No I don't think so."

"Well you better start thinking so." Christy says back. "I tease her a lot but I just want her happy, she's already doing better then me when it comes to a career. So I want the same when it comes to other things. Just be good to her, that's all I'm going to say."

Colby shows her a small smile and nods his head. "I will, if not I got a bounty on my head from eight other people and one of them is April."

Christy laughs. "April is a fiesty one and she is little so you have to watch her."

"Mom." Celine walks into the kitchen with Pharya who was holding their one year old cousins. "Tell Pharya stop teaching these kids weird crap."

"Weird crap like what?" Christy brows knotted together.

Pharya smiles and holds her on her hip. "Come on Maddie, say the word for aunt Christy. Say it."

"Blah, blah, blah." Maddison repeats it.

Colby palmed his forehead, Pharya head goes back into laughter as Christy couldn't help but laugh at this.

Celine shook her head at her sister. "Hotel Transylvania. Like really?"

"It's my fault for letting her go on a Netflix movie binge." Colby admits, holding up his hand to take the blame.

Pharya shook her head. "Don't listen to them Maddie. When ignorant people talk, what do you say?"

Maddie giggled. "Blah, blah, blah."

"Blah, blah, blah." Pharya mocks in a little voice as her and the little girl giggle.

"Give me the child." Celine reaches for her.

Colby shook his head at Pharya but found himself still laughing at her.

Pharya walks over to him laughing. "You want to meet some more people?"

"Lead the way." Colby lets her go first.

"Alright, call us when it's time to eat." Pharya took his hand and lead him out.

Celine shook her head with the child in her arms. "I swear she needs help."

"Blah, blah, blah." Maddie did it again, Celine wide eyes snapped down at her.

Christy snorts her laugh and slowly walks away.

"Wha-don't just leave me after she said that. Your youngest started this crap!" Celine followed her.

After taking him around, Pharya had pretty much introduced him to everybody with the help of Phil and April and her sister Celine. It wasn't anything like they thought it would be as a lot of the family were really happy to see them, some were still a little upset but only because they missed them.

Colby and uncle Jess had got pretty close with talking about sports since they liked all the same teams. Pharya was overall just shocked how he fit right in and also how people were treating all of them. She was actually having a good time with them and it was really all because Colby talked her into talking to Phil into going.

Pharya was talking to Celine, April, and Phil in the other family room.

"So where is Lopez?" Phil asks.

"With uncle Jess and Rob." Pharya sat in the window sill next to Celine. "Crazy to say but they really like him."

"Yeah, and they never really like anybody." Phil shakes his head.

"That's because Colby is a nice dude." Celine nods. "I like him for you Pharya."

"I didn't at first but he grew on me." Phil admits.

April rolls her eyes. "Phil you hated ever guy she liked."

"All of them." Celine shook her head. "Especially the ones I brought around."

"Okay the guys you had were legit assholes and you only have room for one of those and that's me." Phil motions to himself.

"God." Pharya groans.

"But no, I didn't hate Colby, I was just iffy about him." Phil does a gesture with his hand. "But I gotta say that I don't think I would have ever came back here around them if not been for Pharya and he talked her into it."

Celine smiles and pats her back. "You got a good one, I approve."

"Oh." Phil makes a face. "Oh that's not good, dump him now Pharya. Celine approves, you know that is bad as hell." April and Pharya laughs at him.

Celine threw her paper cup at him. "Shut the hell up Phil."

"You two are ridiculous." Pharya shakes her head. "So dad isn't coming?"

"Nah, work stuff had came up." Celine shrugged. "He wanted to though."

"I don't see what's sad about him not coming." Phil scoffs.

"Phil." April sighs.

Celine gives him a look. "Don't start."

"Hey my day would go by just fine if he wasn't here." Phil shows a palm in defense. "You guys can sing kumbaya with the bastard but I'm not."

Pharya sighed. "You are such a process."

"No I just don't want to be bothered with him." Phil states. "That's a choice."

"Well he did invite us down to see him. I'm probably going before the summer is over but you guys should come." Celine looks to Pharya. "You want to?"

"Yeah." Pharya nods. "Give Colby a chance to meet him."

"Well you two enjoy." Phil waved. "I'll be damned if I give up sleeping in my bed to see him."

Celine rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

"I grew up when I raised you, even when you were grown I was rasing you." Phil reminds her. "Think about that."

"Your not that much older so you barley raised me." Celine says back. "You think about that."

Pharya rubbed her head. "Guys don't start."

"Yeah come on, things are going good." April says. "Let's leave it that way."

"That's Ms. Forgetful over there." Phil scoffed. "The guy is gone for years and wasn't around during the ugly times but now that we're doing good and Celine is back on track, he wants to play father. Not a chance." He shook his head.

"No one asked you to do his job, you chose to." Celine makes a face at him. "You know what? Whatever, I'm going to check on my kids before I put your ass in your place." She gets up and walks off.

Pharya sighed folding her arms and watched her go, she lazily looked over at Phil with a glare.

"Don't say it." Phil points.

"Okay then I will, your an ass." April drops her arm from around him.

"Thank-you." Pharya low fives her.

"Whatever." Phil sips his pepsi. "He isn't here so no need to talk about him."

Pharya rolled her eyes with a sigh as she leaned against the sill. "All I'm gonna say is there is just certain things you don't need to remind a person of."

Phil shrugs. "Well some people need to stop having amnesia all of a sudden." April glares over at him, Phil caught this. "I really feel a talk coming with you and I'm not looking forward to it."

"I wouldn't." April shakes her head. "But like Pharya said, this is not the place to remind people of past things."

Colby walked over laughing with their uncle Jess about something. When he spotted them he had excused himself and walked over to them.

Pharya smiled. "You having fun?"

"Your uncles are funny as hell." Colby sits next to her in the sill. "They have stories about you guys for days."

Pharya sighs. "Good lord."

Colby pats her leg. "No but really, they are cool guys. So what did I miss?"

"Just Phil being an ass brother." Pharya looks over at Phil. "Isn't that right?"

"Shutup." Phil scoffed.

Colby brows knotted together and looked to April. "That quick?"

"All Brooks siblings have attitude problems." April hands went in defense.

"Now this is crazy." A voice said walking up. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

This caught their attention as Phil and Pharya looked back to see their older female cousin Marley and her brother Drake with her.

"Little D." Phil smirks. "Finally tall enough to ride the roller coaster I see. You were the oldest but always the shortest."

Drake chuckled. "Okay, okay, get all your jokes out now." He pulled Phil in a bro hug before hugging April. "I haven't seen you guys forever. What's up Pharya?"

"Hey Drake." Pharya smiled at him. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"We never miss a dinner your mom throws." Drake says, he saw Colby and offered a hand. "This must be the boyfriend I been hearing about."

"Yeah, Colby this is my big cousin Drake and his twin Marley." Pharya introduced them.

Colby smiled and gave his hand a shake. "Nice to meet you, and you guys are twins?"

Drake chuckled taking his hand back. "Yeah, she is the female version...of her mother." Phil laughs at that with Colby. "I act more like my dad twin."

Marley rolled her eyes. "Shutup."

"I didn't know twins run in your family." Colby looked at her.

Pharya smiles. "Surprise."

"Well she also has been gone for a while so she probably forgot." Marley nods.

Pharya raised a brow at her tone of voice as everyone else gave taken back looks from the tension they felt.

"I never said anything because it just never came up." Pharya kept her look on her. "I still think I can remember that I have twin cousins."

Marley rolled her eyes. "Right, sure you can."

April eyes went back and forth between the two. "Well uh, is you guys dad here?"

"No uh, he had to work." Drake kept his weird look on his sister and gave her a nudge making her just look off with a frown. "But Colby did you meet everyone?" He looks over at him.

"I pretty much did, yeah." Colby nods. "Is your dad related to the other three uncles I met?"

"Yup." Drake answers. "He's the middle, so it's Rob, Mike, him, and then uncle Jess. Then there is of course aunt Christy but she's actually our great aunt."

"Jess is the youngest? I never really pictured the biggest to be the youngest." Colby makes a face as he chuckled a bit. "People can barley tell who's' the oldest between me and my brother since we are really built the same."

"That's how it is with the three of them." Drake motions to Pharya and Phil. "But how is wrestling going? I just recently started watching again since Pharya has been apart so I gotta catch up more. No spoilers."

"Yeah how is it going?" Marley asks now interested. "Since that's all you really have time for now because you haven't been back around here."

"Run that sentence back Marley?" Pharya questions.

"I'm just saying." Marley shrugs with an innocent look. "You have all that time for that but none for us." Pharya and Phil brows knotted together as they started to glare at her. "What I really can't get over is how you really made a character that makes fun of a disease in WWE and they say nothing."

Pharya looks at her crazy. "Now I'm seriously lost."

"You go out there every night and make fun of people with personality disorders Pharya. Yet you think it's cute and that's messed up considering what your mom goes through." Marley drops her arms. "Bad enough you bad mouth your family while your out there. Telling people on podcast we don't exist. You say that but yet your ass goes out there and makes fun of sick people."

"Okay one, I never bad mouthed anybody in this family with any words I haven't already said to their face. I don't take time out my day to seriously think about ways to piss you guys off or to talk about Marley." Pharya states to her but Marley expression showed she just wasn't buying it. "And two, I have never once made fun of people with personality disorders or bipolar. My gimmick is something that only smart people get."

Marley gave her a look. "The only thing I get is you making fun of people like that."

"I'm not making fun of anybody Marley." Pharya stresses to her. "Your taking it that way."

"Wait a second." April shakes her head. "Pharya's character doesn't make fun of them. My character may have did that but hers is different."

"I would love to know how." Marley folds her arms across her chest.

"Well for starters I have never once said my character has a disorder or showed any symptoms like one. People just refer to them as other personality's but my character is just a person that has three sides to herself that makes her one whole person. All those personalities make that one person and the fact she can tap into each one makes her different. Now see if you were smart you would have got it." Pharya shrugged. "So I guess that answers that one."

"I am smart and your just full of crap." Marley snaps.

Drake shook his head. "Marley."

"No this isn't fair. They go away for a while and thinks somebody missed them." Marley says.

"I did not miss you." Phil shook his head, April whacked his arm. "Well it's truth time so I was saying my piece."

Pharya sighed shaking her head. "Marley think what you want, okay? Nobody cares to be honest."

"I bet you don't." Marley fake smirks. "You both get money and act like we don't esiste."

"I resent that." Pharya held up a finger. "I was still in the independent scene when I chose not to come around anymore. Unlike you, fame and money does nothing for me. I still act the same now and if you want me to be honest that sounds like jealousy speaking."

"Nobody is jealous of you." Marley shakes her head. "But don't walk in here with a new guy and expect everybody just forget about you two not coming back around. You finally find a guy after all those train wrecked past relationships and want people to pay attention to you."

Pharya shrugs her shoulders. "Half the men you bring don't come back around, do we question you?" April and Colby both went wide eyed when she said this. "Instead of worrying about me you really need to get DNA test done. Don't bring up bad past sweetheart because if you wanna talk bad. You got five kids and none of them got the same sperm donor."

Phil choked on his drink with that as he coughed.

"Don't you dare act like you know me. I know who the hell my kids parent is so leave them the hell out of it." Marley points at her.

"I didn't say anything about the kids. I was talking about the five out the twenty five that could be their dad." Pharya says to her. "Get my words right or don't repeat them. Your the one that walked over here with your bitchy tone and attitude and if you were gonna do that then you should have kept your ass across the room." She points to the other side.

"Or what?" Marley took a step. "What are you gonna do?"

Drake put his arm out. "You are causing a scene."

"A big one." April looks at some of the family that were watching this.

"Marley." Pharya brow raised. "If you take another step then I'm gonna knock the hell out of you because you starting to piss me off at this point."

"She needs it." Phil nods.

"Phil come on." Drake looks at him.

"Where was the come on when your twin was grilling into my sister?" Phil questions. "Marley wants to talk big so let her and I will gladly record her big fall on the way down."

"Shut the hell up would you Phil." Marley snaps at him.

"You shut the hell up." Pharya stood up.

"Hey, hey." Celine walks over. "What is going on over here?" She asks in a low whisper.

"Blondie is about to get smacked." Phil points to Marley.

Celine brows knotted together. "Why?"

Pharya shrugs annoyed. "Apparently she has a problem with me."

"I got a problem with both of you, why are they even here Celine?" Marley asks her.

"Our mom's house and we pretty much pay the bills." Phil shrugs. "Just a couple things on the list."

Celine rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Marley annoyed. "They are here because they are family, that's why. Look our mom put a lot of work into this and nobody is looking for a repeat of last time. People are mad at what happened but it's time to get over it. We're family so just let whatever issue you have go. Or if you still got issues then keep it to yourself. Don't even talk to each other but do not cause a freaking scene. Kids are here and there is no fights breaking out. Got it?"

"Whatever." Pharya got up and walked off.

Colby watched her go before getting up and following after her with April.

"Pharya." April calls for her.

"See what I mean?" Marley motions to her. "That's all the hell she is good for is walking out."

"The mystery father's of your children show your good for 'Guess who?' I know that." Phil walks past her. "You better get your sister Drake."

Celine rolls her eyes and looks back at her. "Are you freaking kidding me right now Marley? I mean seriously."

"What? Why is everybody acting like everything is all good around here?" Marley questions. "I'm tired of people thinking the damn world revolves around them. No one mentioned them being gone but now that Phil is in MMA and Pharya is some big time wrestler like he was, all of a sudden we want them around. But they act like they are to good for us and she acts like she is too good like their isn't skeletons in her damn closet."

"Who cares Marley!" Celine stresses to her. "Leave my damn sister alone. You picked with her enough the last time and now your just doing it again and I'm telling you right now. Fix yourself or I will." She walked off.

April and Colby had went outside with Pharya who just slowly paced back and forth with her hands on her hip.

"I really hate her." Pharya shook her head. "Hated her when I was a kid and still do."

"What's her real issue with you?" Colby asks. "Is she jealous?"

"If the shoe fits." April shrugs. "It kinda sounded like it in there."

"I don't care what she is. All I know is I was fives seconds away from kicking her right upside her head." Pharya says. "I am a nice person and I do not like fighting but don't push my buttons. My patience is very low when it comes to side talk."

Phil sighs walking out. "Well I knew this nice flow wasn't gonna last forever. Colby you owe me five bucks by the way.."

April gave him a look. "You did not seriously bet on this?" Phil shrugs his shoulders.

"The rest of your family doesn't seem to care about what happened though." Colby points out. "Their just happy to see you guys."

April nods. "Yeah I agree, it's just her."

Phil chuckles. "Well that's because Marley is a bi-"

"Phil." All three of them stop him.

"Don't kill the messenger." Phil hands go up in defense. "But she is a bitch." April and Colby give him looks, Pharya shook her head with an eye roll and went back to slowly pacing. "I'm not trying to be funny but it's the sarcasm tone I really can't turn off. Look forget her, she's family and all but she is one of those bitter family members that wishes they were you."

"That was clear." Pharya bit at her nail. "She's such a bitch."

Phil snickered, April palmed her forehead.

"Pharya." Colby looked over at her.

"She is." Pharya sighs and stops. "But I'm not gonna let her ruin anything today. So to avoid being on the eleven o'clock news I will just ignore her and enjoy my night."

"I mean it's not like I wouldn't bail you out." Phil says to her.

Pharya shook her head walking past. "What's the matter with you?"

"What?" Phil followed. "I'm good for bail."

Colby and April shook their heads going back in the house with them.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, sorry it took so long. I been a little busy with work but don't forget to leave a review and to be on the look out for part two and three that are coming this weekend/week. What do you guys think of the Brooks family so far? It's still a couple you haven't met yet but other then that, what did you think? And what do you think Pharya's mom was talking about? I don't want to be that person but their might be a certain thing about herself that Pharya has never told Colby. But until next time, leave a review, and see you soon!**


	146. Family Hate, Family Tears, Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I'm glad people like Pharya's uncle's and family so far, all except for Marley of course lol. I really do the off screen chapters mostly to give the creative side of my brain a little break for a while but not only that, we got a story on screen and of. It's like reading two stories in one isn't it? If you do it right it could be fun but if you do it wrong then it can be a little messy. Also my friend and her story will be starting off near the end of December, so be on the look out! Anyway, enough of me, onto the story!**

* * *

Pharya sat on the stool in the kitchen, she was texting Allen and Devitt back in a group message. The only other people who knew how much she didn't really care for her cousin was the two of them. Colby, April, and Phil had went off to play a card game with her uncles and she just wanted some time away from everyone to cool off.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, she looks down from drinking her soda and puts it down.

 _ **Allen: Well you know how your cousin gets, I personally just say let it go. She honestly just sounds bitter and you can't get through to a bitter person until they sweeten up.**_

The phone vibrates again in her hand.

 _ **Devitt: Lol, I love you Allen man but that has to down right be the most countriest thing I have ever heard you say.**_

Pharya laughs with a slight snort.

 _ **Pharya: I gotta agree with the Demon on this one**_

 _ **Allen: Oh both of you shut the hell up, It's a good saying!**_

 _ **Devitt: Never said it wasn't but the fact I can picture you saying something like that in your accent is absolutely ridiculous. If you ask me Phar, I'm kind of with Phil on this and will even help bail you out. She needs a knock upside the head.**_

Pharya smirks and nods in agreement until her phone vibrated

 _ **Allen: Wow, that is the most violent Irish thing I have ever heard. You and Phil need to learn that violence ain't gonna change her mind. Just leave the girl alone.**_

 _ **Devitt: Somebody is still a little salty from earlier. You gotta admit that it was pretty damn country Al, come on.**_

 _ **Allen: Gotta admit that what you said was pretty much like a damn violent irish man.**_

Pharya shakes her head at the messages with a giggle. If any two people could clear her mood up in seconds it was always the two of them, they were good at it back in the independent scene and still were.

Uncle Jess had walked in the kitchen with his beer. "There she is."

Pharya looks over at him and flashed a small smile. "Hey uncle Jess."

"You alright?" He sat at the table on the opposite side of her. "Phil told me about Marley. Then so did everybody else that heard you two."

"It's a small house so I expected that." Pharya rolls her eyes. "I swear I still don't like her. Everything I do she finds some way to criticize it."

"You know what we call people like that?" He raised a brow, Pharya gave him a curious look. "Call them jealousy bugs."

Pharya gives a slight laugh. "Well I agree with that name."

"No really though." Jess sits up. "Don't worry about her and what she said. Some of us are really happy to see you and Phil back around. We been wanted you guys to come back, no one blamed you that you both didn't after last time because things got pretty crazy. But everybody is in a better place, your the reason we started watching wrestling again."

Pharya scoffs. "Yeah right. Uncle Mike watching wrestling."

"We do it for you guys." Jess showed a hand in defense. "I mean we were pretty lost but after Phil left we saw no reason to watch. When we found out you came on ROH and TNA I think it was then we started trying to catch you on there but now that your in WWE, we can always watch you. Every match you been in on TV since going there we have watched."

Pharya brows furrowed together. "Why?"

"Only way we could really see you and make sure you were somewhat okay." Jess shrugged, Pharya looks down. "Getting a report from your mom every now and then was cool but we honestly wanted to see for ourselves. Especially when we found out about that other guy that your mom told us about."

"Please." Pharya scoffs. "I saw him once this year and plan to never see him again." She shakes her head thinking about Ross. "He took real advantage of the state I was in and just had overall issues going on. I still shouldn't have let him do what he did to me though."

"No you shouldn't have." Jess agreed. "I'm glad you had the common sense to leave."

"I didn't at first, it took a while." Pharya admits. "Well it took that and some good friends that just wouldn't give up on me. A couple of them kind of remind me of you guys."

Jess smiles. "Foreal?"

"Yeah, the guy Karl and Luke remind me of uncle Mike and Rob. The guy Allen really reminds me of how close you and I was." Pharya smiles to herself with a quiet giggle. "I think I love them so much that I started to see them as the people in my family. But without them I really think I could have ended up a lot worse then what I was."

"I'm glad you got some guys that close to you to be considered family." Jess slowly nods. "That's hard to find."

Pharya smirks. "Yeah it is, especially ones that remind of you three crazy people."

"Mike is the only one crazy, according to his and my therapist." Jess says making her laugh, he chuckled. "I'm glad to see your in a better place though Phar. Your friend out there is a nice guy, anybody that can get pass the big bad Phil has to be doing something right."

Pharya gave him a amused look. "Tell me about it. You have no idea how many didn't make the Phil cut."

"I can imagine." Jess thought about it. "Your his sister though. Making sure no idiot doesn't break your heart comes with the job of being a brother. "

"Well that ass of a brother has done a good job so far." Pharya puts her phone away. "He couldn't protect me from a lot but he did from the stuff that really matters."

Jess nodded his head towards the door. "So I got a feeling he is but is Lopez gonna be coming around more? Better yet, are you?"

Pharya just smiles. "We'll see."

"Don't make me drag your butt from a WWE Live event." He points.

"Yes sir." Pharya laughed at him. "But no, you will see more of us."

Jess tips his beer to her. "That's all I wanted to know."

Christy walked in the kitchen. "Jess your damn brother is in there cheating at cards with Phil."

"I swear Phil was supposed to be Mike's child." Pharya shakes her head.

Jess shook his head. "That's your family and your child. Mike isn't gonna be happy until Rob hits that cheating hand down his throat."

Pharya makes a face with a nod. "Yeah, uncle Rob is a big dude."

"Why aren't you in there with Colby, Pharya?" Christy asks her.

Pharya shrugged it off. "I just needed to reply to some texts, also him and Rob were really into that game."

"You know he is a really nice guy for you." Christy says, Pharya smiles as Jess agreed with a nod. "He balances you out and that's what you need. Now if you think the same of what I just said then why haven't you told him something about yourself that I think he should know." Pharya smile instantly dropped as she knew what she was talking about.

Jess tilts his head back with warning eyes. "Don't start Christy."

"Don't tell me what to say to kid Jess." Christy waves him off and looks back to Pharya. "Well?"

"It's not important to know, so why should I say anything?" Pharya questions.

"Just in case things go left and he automatically knows that it's just some things you can't control. That's why." Christy reminds her. "I almost mentioned it until I saw him looking at me crazy."

"You told him?" Pharya voice raised as she abruptly stood up.

"I almost did, I didn't know that you haven't told him." Christy defends. "That is just something he should already know about you Pharya. Just not talking about it or hiding it from people is stupid."

Pharya slightly glares at her. "I'm not hiding it from anybody. If I choose not to talk about it because it isn't a concern then that's my choice, not my mothers choice. I don't sit around and blame that on everything about me or the decisions I make, it's stuff you can still control. I don't cripple myself with that or use it as a crutch."

"Neither do I." Christy matched her tone of voice. "But I sure as hell tell a person close to me about that."

"Why should I if it doesn't affect me anymore?" Pharya asks.

"It still affects you Pharya but you just don't see it. I know what I'm talking about." Christy walked over to her. "I'm just looking out or you."

"No, your pissing me off." Pharya snatched her phone off the table. "Know the difference between the two." She walked out the kitchen with a huffed eye roll. "It's still one thing after another around here."

Christy let her hands fall by her sides with a scoff. "I swear, she still doesn't want to listen."

Jess shrugs. "I told you not to start. Out of you and Pharell's kids, Pharya is the most damn stubborn. If she doesn't want to tell him then that's her choice, can't make her tell everything."

"I was just trying to make sure she didn't keep that one thing about herself a secret towards him. He seems like a really nice person." Christy sat down.

"I agree with you and he is which mean he will understand when she tells him on her own." Jess points. "So keep your mouth shut. You and Mike have a problem with that."

Christy glared. "Shutup Jess."

"I just speak calm truth." He sipped his bear.

Pharya walked in the dining area to see some of the guys at a game table in the corner. She walked up next to April and Celine who were watching amused.

"So who's winning?" Pharya sighs.

"Well Colby and Rob got a good chance but Mike and Phil have pretty much had it the whole game." April says.

Celine scoffs. "Because they are cheaters and both belong behind bars."

"I heard that." Phil says adjusting his cards with a focused gaze.

"Well bats do have good hearing." Celine nods.

"You got good hearing to but I didn't hear anybody call you a german sheppard yet." Phil smirks. "Then again I did an hour ago."

Celine nods. "Keep it up Phil."

Pharya smirks at them. "You guys are cute." April giggles.

Celine and Phil frown at her before both saying. "Oh shutup."

April shakes her head. "All you guys need is some suits and cigars and this would make a cool black and white photo."

They all chuckled at her.

"Somebody always told me I would look great in that time." Mike smiles.

Phil stops to look over at him. "In what time? B.C?" Mike glares making him put a hand up in defense. "You said it."

Rob starts cracking up. "That was a good one."

Colby chuckles with a headshake. "Horrible."

Celine even laughs herself at the look her uncle was giving Phil. "You know I kind of like black and white. The quality of it just looks so nice and gives more of a dramatic feel to the picture. I'm pretty sure I could have done those black and white photo's justice back in that time."

"I actually like those photo's to." Pharya agrees. "They are always taking away the good things the more older you get."

Celine agreed. "Exactly, I mean when I was young we had a lot more then just TV and other b.s. We had hopscotch, jax, crazy outside games..."

Phil smirks. "Starting to reminisce to your old days when FDR was president for the first time huh Celi?" He slowly looks over at her.

April eyes widened, Pharya covered her mouth to avoid laughing but her uncle Mike didn't hold his back.

Celine pokes her tongue on the inside of her cheek as she glared at him. "I'm not that old Phil."

He nods smiling. "Your not that young Celine."

Celine eyes grew to slits, she nods and leans up off the wall. "Okay." Pharya continues to giggle. "Uncle Rob, Mike hid some of the good cards under his right leg when he shuffled." She walked away.

"I knew it!" Rob stood up.

Colby jaw dropped along with Phil as April and Pharya starts laughing.

"Give me the cards Mike." Rob warns.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax." Mike fies his hair and lifts his leg up slowly. "Now let's all be very mature about this." He slammed the winning cards on the table and ran. "I think Christy called me, Christy!"

"Your a dead man Mike Brooks." Rob went after him.

All of them started laughing as Mike ran out the back with Rob right on his tail.

"Now I'm starting to slowly see why your uncle Mike said Vegas no longer accepts him." Colby looks up at Pharya.

Pharya shook her head. "They are some interesting men."

"Got that right, I never seen Rob move so fast." Phil looks out the window. "Oh! He tackled him from behind, that's something you gonna want to see a chiropractor about in the future. Damn that looked painful."

April gave him a look. "Back when FDR was president Phil?" She recalls his comments to Celine.

"Hey she could get a lot of cousins some good grades in history with being born so far back." Phil nods. "I told her we were the real ones adopted."

"Shutup Phil." Pharya shakes her head at him. "I really need to rethink the muzzle thing for you."

"As long as Celine gets one first." Phil shrugs.

"Shutup." Celine walked up from behind and flicked the back of his head to a chuckle from them.

"You shutup, you ruined the game." Phil says. "And I know it doesn't matter now but, Gin." He put the cards on the table with a winning smirk.

Colby shook his head at him. "Really?"

"You know everyday I questioned if I was adopted." Pharya looks at Phil. "I now remember why."

"You so love us." Celine slings an arm around her.

"No she loves me." Phil corrects. "She accepts you."

Celine playfully glares. "Phil. You keep talking and I will happily go tell our mother who was the real person that crashed her new car a week after she got it when you were seventeen."

Pharya eyes widened. "That was you? Wait, why didn't I know this?"

"You were a snitch as a little kid." Phil sputters, Pharya's jaw dropped to chuckles from April and Colby. "And Celine you shut your mouth. I told you it was an accident."

"You crashed it coming back late from one of your shows at the rec." Celine retorts. "That wasn't an accident, you weren't even supposed to have it. I should have told the exact day it happened to you."

"Okay you wanna play that game." Phil sits back with a nod. "Did you tell Pharya that you killed her first pet fish? Hmm?"

Pharya eyes widened. "What?!"

"You did not just say that out loud!" Celine drops her arm.

"You killed Sebastian?" Pharya looks at her sister shocked.

Colby looks at her amused. "Sebastian?"

"I was going through a Little Mermaid phase, okay?" Pharya tells him, Colby quickly showed his hands in defense. "I can not believe you killed Sebastian, Celine. You got damn fish murderer."

"Oh Pharya I didn't mean to do it." Celine apologizes. "Phil is the one that said to just flush him down the toilet."

"Great, so you kill my damn fish and then don't even give him a proper burial." Pharya shakes her head. "Unbelivable. I really hate you two."

"Celine is the one that killed him." Phil reminds.

"Shutup Phil." Celine hisses. "Pharya I would not do that on purpose. I'm sure you did some things to us that we still don't know about."

"Well." Pharya thinks about it. "Phil remember that one girl Trina you liked?"

"Trina nice thighs?" Phil asks with a grin, April dropped her folded arms with wide eyes and snaps her head to him. He caught this and did a double take and his grin dropped. "I mean her thighs aren't as nice as yours April but Pharya please continue and make it quick." April eyes went to slits as she glared at him. "Very quick."

Pharya nods. "Well yeah her and Celine, do you remember that guy you had a crush on since elementary school and ended up going to highschool with?"

Celine raised a brow. "The one that became that big Chicago lawyer?"

"Yeah him." Pharya smiles. "The time each one came to the house to talk to you guys. I told them both you two had a disease that made you unable to sexually perform or like the opposite sex."

Celine and Phil jaw dropped with wide eyes, April started cracking up at their reaction along with Colby.

Pharya nods with her normal grin. "Well look at that. It is some crazy things we did to each other." She walks off with a satisfied snicker. "Being the baby child rocks."

Phil glared. "I say we just will kill her."

"One sibling has been better then two." Celine agreed.

April laughing died down as she looks over at him with a raised brow. "Trina nice thighs huh?"

"Let it go." Phil sighs.

"I could have married a lawyer." Celine puts her hands on her hips.

Phil nodded. "Or go bankrupt because he divorced you and then sued your butt for pain and suffering. But I mean any guy that chooses you to marry has already got to be suffering in the damn head."

"That's it." Celine picks up the cookie sheet and smacks it with her hand. "I'm sick of your damn mouth man."

Phil quickly got up and ran out through the other way as Celine was right behind him.

April shakes her head at them. "They are seriously funny."

"Is it crazy I can picture them worse as kids?" Colby chuckles.

"No I did at first to." April nods. "That's kind of how they show they care. I don't know if you noticed but those three aren't the 'sharing feelings' type of siblings. I know their mother deserves an award for putting up with them."

Colby agreed. "You got that right."

 _ **Later**_

The rest of the day had seemed to fly by. After dinner was over, everybody was mostly in the living room and connected dining room s they talked among each other. Colby had got a chance to hear about the crazy stories from Pharya's past when she was little and even was shown a couple of pictures of her as a baby, against her wishes.

Colby continued to look at the photo of a five year old Pharya and laughs. "I just can't get over the two pretty braids and dress. You look so adorable and fragile."

Pharya had her head back against the couch with a groan. "Why? Why me?"

"Come on, you look pretty." Mike slapped her shoulder as he was seated on the arm of the couch. "Lord knows I can't picture you in that bull crap now but still."

"Hey, did you hear the joke about Pharya wearing an all white wedding dress?" Phil asks him.

Mike points with a laugh. "Yeah, good one. Like she could even keep a straight face."

"That's what I said!" Phil laughs.

Pharya glared at him. "Mom get your child."

"It would be pretty funny Pharya." Christy even admits.

"Freaking hilarious." Celine agrees.

Colby leans over to Pharya and points at the picture. "Are those easter socks you got on?"

Pharya slowly lifts her head to glare at him. "You want me to send the copy of you potty training to the locker room don't you?"

Colby coughs and hands the picture back over to Celine who was next to him. "I don't really wanna see it anymore."

"I'll slip you a copy before you go." Celine nods.

Colby low fived her.

"I heard that." Pharya mentions.

Marley and a couple of the other cousins walk in the room laughing among themselves.

"I was wondering where the rest of the party went, where you guys been?" Rob asks.

"Sorry, we were just trying to avoid certain things like I was told." Marley sits in a chair. "Right Celine?"

Celine rolled her eyes and looked off. "I'm not feeding into you right now, I just ate."

Jess and Drake came from the dinning room talking.

"I'm not doing anything for you to feed into, I was just making sure I was doing right." Marley shrugs.

Drake rubbed his temples. "For god sakes don't start this again."

"I didn't do anything." Marley looks up at him. "God, your even worse then them sometimes. I speak my mind and the truth but get looked at like a bad person."

"A bad person is not all we call you." Phil says. "Trust me."

"Phil." Celine gives him a warning.

April nudged him. "Knock it off."

"She needs to knock it off." Phil scoffs. "It's blondes like her that leave a bad taste in people's mouth."

"You must haven't met her mother." Mike laughs. "I told Corrie not to do it. Wore a shirt and everything, hell I even brought a sign to the wedding. I think we threw a party the day they got divorced to."

"Sure did." Rob smirks. "That was a fun day."

Marley glares at them and rolls her eyes. "I swear." She scoffs at them with a headshake. "Look I was just trying to be nice when it comes to Pharya and her guest." Pharya glared over at her, Marley shot her the same look. "Got something you wanna say?"

Christy raised a brow at the tension slowly growing in the room. "Am I missing something between all of you?"

"If you missing Marley being a bitch then no." Pharya shakes her head as it was clear by her tone that she was fed up with it.

Everybody eyes widened as even Marley looked at her crazy.

"I knew I wasn't gonna be the one to say it out loud." Phil shook his head with a smirk.

"Pharya." Celine was still looking at her wide eyed. "Don't, just relax. She is not worth another scene."

"I didn't start this." Pharya shrugs. "She did."

"How am I being a bitch?" Marley sits up.

Pharya slowly shakes her head. "We'll be here all night if I start the list Marl."

Drake walked forward and grabbed Marley's arm. "Your doing to much, come on."

"No." Marley snatches her arm back. "They go away for all this time and when they do show back up then I have to leave? That's bullshit and I'm not going anywhere, they shouldn't even be here. Both of them walked in here and neither of them apologized to me after last time."

Phil brow raised. "Did that hurt you just now?"

Marley looked at him weird. "Did what hurt?"

"When all that damn stupid fell out your mouth." Phil says to an amused look from Celine and Pharya. "You must be real stupid out your mind if you think we owe you an apology."

"Phil." Rob shakes his head as he speaks up. "All of you just let it go."

"No, because obviously your Majesty over here thinks she deserves something that she isn't getting. So let's all drop everything like we normally do because Marley isn't happy." Phil sits back. "If it isn't about her then she doesn't know how to act."

"Now that Pharya is what sounds like jealousy." Marley points to Phil.

"Would you honestly just shutup?" Pharya asks her. "Your being bitter and it's not cute."

"Your not that much of a looker either sweetheart." Marley scoffs.

Pharya shrugs carelessly. "Neither are you, have I ever told you that I was glad that all your kids look like whoever their dad is?"

Marley glares. "Your about ten seconds away."

"Oh please." Pharya rolls her eyes and waves her off.

"Okay, what in the world is going between all of you?" Mike asks them. "Your supposed to be a family and some of you need start acting like it. I'm mostly talking to you Marley, leave the past alone. Nobody around here is bringing that crap up besides you and you need to knock it off."

"Why should I?" Marley stresses. "Are we gonna sit around and act like they never did anything?"

"Marley, why don't your just drop it, it's not the place. We have guest around in here." Christy motions to people who had stopped to look at the scene going on in the living room.

"Everybody is pretty much family aunt Christy." Marley points out. "I mean we never met any of Pharya's boyfriends which means this one is special so I'm sure he doesn't mind hearing the truth when it comes to these two. Maybe for his damn good he will leave her. Those two have been gone, not calling you like they should and shutting you out like the rest of us and all over something they did." Phil and Pharya looks at her crazy. "Now that they come back, everybody is feeling sorry for Pharya and over what? A couple bad relationships, like boo-hoo, it freaking happens. She is such an attention seeker."

"When have I sought attention for that?" Pharya questions her. "I haven't even talked to anybody in here about that but uncle Jess and I know he didn't tell you because he doesn't like you. Nobody does, we tolerate you because we are related."

Phil scoffed to himself. "I been disowned that ditzy ass blonde."

"Your father is ditzy." Marley retorts.

"Your saying that to the wrong one because I agree with that." Phil cockly laughs. "I don't know who feelings you were attempting to hurt with that."

Celine glared at her. "Leave our dad out of this would you."

"She need to leave a lot of stuff out. What are you causing a scene for, again?" Drake slaps her shoulder. "I told you to let it go."

"Who's side are you on right now?" Marley looks up at him.

"Obviously the one that's not crazy." Pharya points out.

"Oh you got a lot of nerve to mention crazy." Marley gives her a look. "Wanna go down memory lane? Cause maybe you forgot which ones in the family is a little crazy."

Christy looked over at her. "Marley, now is the time for you to shutup."

"I agree." Mike stood up. "Marley come on."

"No, she's a bad chick now and all grown up so she can handle it. Are we gonna act like Pharya doesn't have skeletons in her closet next to?" Marley asks her uncles. "Just because a couple people in here want them back around doesn't mean we all do."

"You barley know me to know about any skelton in my closet." Pharya shakes her head.

"I don't know you?" Marley eyes went to slits, she shrugs with a nod. "Well I know this, does your new friend over there know your butt is another stage of a bipolar disorder? Do you still take pills for that?" The entire family looked at Marley in shock and lost for words. "You know those things to keep you in line and make sure you don't snap."

"What the hell Marley!" Celine stood up.

Phil joking look instantly dropped as he glared daggers at her along with April and the rest of the uncles who didn't find any of it funny.

Christy sad expression went over to Pharya who was still quiet.

Colby himself was shocked as he looked over to Pharya who kept her head down and wouldn't make eye contact. "You do?"

Pharya shook her head finally looking up. "I-It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" Marley scoffs with a fake laugh. "Oh now it's nothing but when your going out there making fun of other people that have it you think it's something and think it's funny." Pharya glared over at her with a look that could kill. "Ellie Brooks with the different personalities? That crap is a joke and a slap in the face to people who actually have personality disorders. You can do that every night but aunt Christy told me herself that you didn't tell him yet because he didn't even know what she was talking about when she mentioned it earlier." Pharya eyes traveled over to her mother but her glare remained the same.

"Wow, you just really had to do it." Phil says to her mother. "Out of everybody, you tell that?"

"I didn't expect her to say it out loud." Christy shook her head.

"You are freaking full of it, say that to somebody that isn't your kid." Phil snaps. "You knew the right big mouth to spill that crap to."

"Remember that's your mom Phil." Mike warns.

"Yeah well she needs to remember what to say sometime." Phil argues. "Telling my damn sister personal business to freaking Marley."

"Stop it Phil." April pulled at his arm.

Jess finally gets in the middle. "Look, everybody just needs to chill out for a second. Drake get your sister and take her outside."

Pharya looked back at Marley who glared at her. "You are seriously a miserable ass person."

"I'm miserable but at least I don't walk around here like I'm all that." Marley says back to her. "Or better yet. At least I know I was wanted around here when I wasn't even born yet."

"Marley." Celine took a step to her. "Shut your mouth."

"It's the truth." Marley lets her brother pull her up by her arm. "My mother wasn't the one that almost got an abortion or gave me up. Ms. WWE over there was."

Pharya eyes widened as even Christy was wide eyed from Marley telling that. April and Colby both were shocked at the news as their faces told it all.

Celine went to lunge for her but Rob was quick to grab her up with a shout and hold her back. Drake had to do the same with Marley who was begging for her to be let go.

"You just don't know when the hell to shutup do you!" Celine shouts from being held back.

"All of you shouldn't have invited them back here!" Marley yells back at her trying to get free.

Drake dragged her back. "Cut it out."

Pharya snapped her hurt eyes in the direction of Christy who couldn't even make eye contact. "Is she serious?"

Christy slowly shook her head. "Pharya-"

"See, this is exactly the crap I'm talking about." Phil stood up. "This is exactly why I didn't wanna come back around here. Family like that thing over there makes you forget their family and knock the hell out of them."

"Please, your just a retired reject that basically got fired from wrestling." Marley snaps.

"Get it right blondie, I quit and this retired reject still gets his name chanted in arena's across the damn world. Nobody even knows what the hell a Marley is." Phil snaps back at her. "You always try to play the damn victim. You did this exact crap last year and always think somebody owes your ass something. I don't you or anybody in this room an explanation for why I left and neither does she." He points to Pharya.

All of them started arguing among the each other as some people were just trying to defuse the situation. April was to busy keeping Phil back to make sure he didn't get to close to Marley.

Parya rubs at her temples with a slow head shake as she was trying to keep her own tears back.

Colby ignored the drama going on and rested a hand on her back. "Phar."

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Pharya apologizes before standing up. "Would you, would you all just shutup!" She yells over top of them as everybody was slowly starting to calm down. Christy just shook her head and kept her head down to avoid being seen crying. "Are you guys serious right now with this crap? Like did I get dragged over here on my two day off just so I can be embarrassed?"

Rob shook his head. "Pharya you know better then to-"

Pharya showed a finger to cut him off as she was trying to keep herself calm. "You all are around her more then me and you knew how Marley felt. All of you knew she was the exact reason for what happened last time, hell half the people that caused it with her didn't even come. So does that mean I got to put up with this crap again? I mean you knew how she felt and instead of warning me to patch things up with her alone or just telling me, you let me walk right into all of it. Honestly, all of this crap is so embarrassing." She admits looking at all of them. "Me and Phl didn't come back around because of stuff like this but Colby talked me into it and I agreed. I agreed because I wanted to be around all of you again, no matter what happened a couple of years ago. But now I don't even wanna be around any of you ever again."

Jess shook his head. "Pharya don't say that."

"Why not?" Pharya snaps her tired look in his direction. "So I can come back and get another family bombshell dropped on me in front of Colby or maybe one of my friends from WWE that I decide to bring with me. I don't think so, I'm done with this. I have all the people I need in my life and was doing just fine without talking to any of you. Now I'm gonna be just fine when I move out of this damn city because it's far away from this mess." She snatches up her bag and sunglasses. "Come on,, I'm done."

Colby stood up, and let her go first before walking to leave right behind her.

Christy stood up. "Ph-"

"No!" Pharya turns around angrily but she had tears in her eyes. "No, I don't want to hear a thing you have to say. I don't want to hear any of it."

"I'm sorry." Her mother tried to apologize.

"Keep your sorry." Pharya says in a stern tone. "I'm done being embarrassed for the night. Unless there is something else you told Marley that you want to share."

Marley scoffs and takes a step up. "Aunt Christy, you seriously need to-"

Pharya whipped back around and back handed Marley who let out a scream as she fell back against her brother with force.

Nobody got in it or dared to even call her wrong after what just happened.

Marley stumbled holding her face as she looked at a pissed off Pharya in shock, she struggled to keep herself up.

"Be lucky I just did that to you." Pharya threatens her, she looked at all of her family before going over to Colby who was waiting at the opening. "I want to go home."

Celine moved out her uncle's grip. "Pharya come on, just-"

Jess stopped her from finishing with a shake of his head. Celine holds it back with a shake of her head as she looks away.

Pharya looked from over her shoulder to stare up at him. "Please."

Colby had took his look off all of them and looked down at her. "Yeah, come on."

Pharya left out with Colby without looking back at them.

April got her bag when Phil yanked up his jacket and took her hand as they started to leave.

"If you ask me she should have knocked the hell out of you." Phil says down to Marley as he started to pass.

"Phil." Christy calls out making him stop.

"You know what, no." Phil stops and turns around. "I get you all wanted to see us again but she had one hell of a point. Let us know about crap before you drag us into things like this."

"Phil you don't have to leave to." Rob cuts in.

"No I do." Phil nods. "Last time when it was me walking out of here, Pharya was right behind me because I was the one getting grilled. Now when we come back she gets basically the treatment I got but worse and got embarrassed. Now I know Lopez is a good guy and I'm glad he's the understanding type because all of you could have just ran away someone that makes her happy. Which means she would be hurting and family or not, I refuse to be around anybody that does b.s like that to her. So I'm gone to, text me later Celine." He turned back on the door and gave April a little tug. "Come on."

April looks at Marley who now looked angry from the slap. "I agree, she should have knocked the hell out of her."

The door to the house slammed shut.

Celine puts her hands on her hip with a huff and shakes her head. "Mom."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Christy starts to walk off with a headache. "All this crap over meaningless drama that she wanted to start." She points to Marley who looked off holding her face. "My own child might not even talk to me again because of a secret that you shouldn't even know yourself." Christy paced with a shake of her head. "I want her out my house and don't come back until you see that being a miserable bitch ain't welcomed in my house." She walked out of the room.

Marley drops her hand in shock. "Aunt Christy."

Celine sighs. "I'm leaving, can you give us a ride uncle Mike?"

Mike stood up. "Anything to get the hell out of this."

The two of them walked out of the room.

Jess points to Marley. "We need to talk."

Rob heads out the room. "I'll clear up down here and go check on Christy when I'm done."

Drake looks at his sister with a face of disgust before walking off to leave her.

Marley watched that shocked. "Drake, seriously?"

"I'm done." Drake leaves out the house.

Marley sighs letting her hands drop by her side and looks down.

 _ **'Later that night...'**_

Phil had drove all of them back to Pharya's condo building as the car ride itself was silent. Nobody wanted to say the wrong thing or even talk at all after everything that had just happened. Pharya had just sat in the backseat the entire time with her brothers hoody on but didn't make a movement or sound.

It was a lot of things Phil wanted to tell her about the bomb that Marley dropped but he knew his sister and knew she didn't wanna hear it.

Colby mostly watched her in concern when she didn't say anything or better yet even look at him, both bombs threw him off guard but the part about her being bipolar was something very new. A lot of things he noticed over time about her had now made sense but he had finally figured out what it really was. He was curious on why she was ashamed and hiding it from him.

Phil pulled the car up in the lot with a sigh. "Alright, we are here. Back to heaven kiddo." He looks back at her.

Pharya puffy eyes had lazily traveled over to him. "Thanks Phil, goodnight you guys." She opens the door and gets out with her purse.

"Bye Pharya." April says back to her as she gave her sister in law a sad look.

Phil rolled the window down and grabbed her arm as she was coming past. "Hey." Pharya stops to look at her brother with an unreadable expression. "We gotta talk about this tomorrow, that abortion thing is not what it sounds like. I would have been told you if it was." Pharya nods her head and looks off, Phil gives her a look. "Don't cry on me." He used his hand to wipe some stray tears.

"I'm fine, night." Pharya moved out his grip and walked off inside.

Colby sighs closing the car door as he walked over to April's rolled down window. "I really feel bad for now making her go."

"Don't." April shakes her head. "It was gonna come out eventually Colby. Nobody could control Marley or her mouth so it's not your fault."

Phil scoffs. "Pharya controlled her when she back handed the highlights out her ass. I saw all types of brown roots and color flying."

Colby smirks at this.

April looked over at Phil. "Be serious."

"I was." Phil showed a hand in defense. "My sister has a slap on her."

"Did you guys know about her having that?" Colby asks and received nods from both of them.

Phil shook his head. "I couldn't really tell you because it wasn't my place, it was hers. I know eventually she would have."

"It's not as bad as some but she just has Cyclothymic Disorder, so it's another form of bipolar. Marley really overreacted with hers, Pharya doesn't take any serious medicine for it." April shakes her head. "Is it something serious for her to deal with? Yes but not to the point where you have to watch her like that. Trust me, Pharya is okay. I still am shocked with that A bomb though." She looks to Phil. "I never knew that."

"I'll tell you when we get back home." Phil uses his index and thumb to rub his temples. "It's a long story, but are you sure you can handle this man."

"Yeah, she'll be alright." Colby pats the hood. "I'll talk to her."

"Alright." Phil shifts gears. "Leaving her in your hands."

Colby nods. "Night guys." April waves as they pull off, he sighs and walks inside the condo building.

He went up to their floor and used his key to get inside the condo, Colby shut the door behind him.

A lot of moving around had made him toss the keys on the table and go straight for the bedroom.

Pharya was inside packing clothes and taking them out of the dressers, she picked up some and put them in a suitcase.

"What are you doing Phar?" Colby asks her.

"What does it look like?" Pharya looks at him. "I'm packing for tomorrow. The quicker we get out of here the better."

"Your not going anywhere." Colby shakes his head, as he walked inside.

Pharya stops as she had the jacket of Phil's now off and switched into a pair of pajama pants.

"Why aren't I?" Pharya raised a brow.

"Well for one your packing things in my suitcase." Colby point to the suitcase with some of her clothes now mixed in.

"Maybe I wanted to avoid bringing more luggage." Pharya shrugs going back towards the dresser. Colby grabbed her arm to get her to stop. "Let go of me Colby, come on."

"I will when you relax yourself." Colby keeps her in front of him.

"I am relaxed." Pharya lies as she looks up at him. "I just want to go, is that so hard for people to get? I'm tired of being nice and then getting embarrassed or looked at like I'm the problem."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed." Colby shakes his head. "Given that wasn't the right time to drop bomb like that with guest. My opinion of you didn't change from any of that, the only thing I'm upset about was that you thought I would think of you different and that's probably why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell you because I don't like pity looks, ones like your giving me now." Pharya points out.

"This isn't a pity look." Colby assured and lets her go. Pharya moved to sit down in front of her bed with a sigh as she shook her head. He got down and had a seat next to her. "No more packing is going on until you talk to me about this. So I advise you to say something over there." Pharya gives him a look. "I'm serious."

"Look, people use diseases like that as a crutch and I hate that. Yeah it's certain mood swings I can't help or control when they come because they are more up and down then normal but still. I don't want to use that as some excuse for why I act the way I do." Pharya looks down, as she plays with the fabric of her pajama pants. "I make my own decision based of my own feelings and granted back then when I was younger I was really bad but I don't blame what I have on that. It was just me being young to..." All the tears she was holding back in the house and car had slowly started to show themselves. "I swear I would never make fun of anybody that has this problem or one even worse then mine. I didn't want to make a character that made it seem like that, none of that was my intentions Colby, I swear it wasn't."

"Hey, hey." Colby hushed her as he reached over and pulled her into a tight hug to let her cry on his shoulder. He started to rub her back to get her to calm down as he gently rocked her a bit. "Nobody thinks that crap but your silly cousin. Come on, look at me."

Pharya pulled back and wipes at her face. "I know how hard it is to have something like this and how worse a lot of people are with it. T-The last thing I would do is make fun of an disease like that or anybody with them. I just-"

"Relax." Colby rubs her shoulders. "I get it. The whole ride in the car I was putting the pieces together in my head. Your a strong person Phar, everybody that knows you knows that. The only way for you to cope with having that kind of problem is for you to keep it to yourself and not tell people so you won't use it as a crutch. Some people aren't like that and blame a lot of themselves on certain disorders but then you got people like you." Pharya looks up as she wipes her face. "That don't let stuff like that cripple or limit then and still take responsibility for it. I get that."

"I kinda figured you would." Pharya voice cracked. "I just didn't want to tell you that way."

"It wasn't the best way to find that out." Colby smirks. "But I know it's another reason you didn't tell me, so what is it?"

Pharya shook her head. "Colby when you have something like that. People look at you a little different."

"I don't." Colby shrugs. "Your still Pharya, just with more mood swings that I been learned to handle even without knowing that secret. Look I don't want you not telling me things because you think it's gonna change how I think about you." He rested his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to brush her tears away. "Nothing like that is changing any way how I look at you or feel. I promise." Pharya hugs him making Colby smile and hug her back tighter. "I still love you, that's all you need to know. Knowing that is not gonna stop wanting you around me."

"At least somebody wanted me around." Pharya sadly jokes.

"Don't let your cousin get to you." Colby pulled back to look at her. "You haven't heard the full story or even gave anyone a chance to tell you the real thing. The mother I saw today looked happy as hell to see her kids back around each other like that. Your whole family, excluding Marley, they missed you and I could tell. Don't let this one bad person in the family mess up what you could have with everybody else. You mother loves you Phar, I even saw that for myself."

Pharya shakes her head and hugs him as she felt herself tearing up again. "Thanks for not leaving when it got ugly."

Colby chuckled. "I told you I wouldn't."

She laid her head on his shoulder as she sniffled up some of her tears. "I told you my family was just ridiculous." Pharya sighs and holds on to him tighter. "I didn't think any guy could put up with my crazy family. I guess you showed me wrong huh?" She jokes with a sad smile.

"Yeah." Colby nods. "But I guess that's what you do when your in love with a person." Pharya eyes widened, she slowly lifts her head up. "You pretty much put up with anything, really." Colby eyes cast down to see Pharya still looking at him in shock, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I told you, it's a reason nothing is gonna change my opinion about you. Not even your family."

Pharya was lost for words as she continued to look at him wide eyed...

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter! Well wasn't this chapter just full of fun, and bombs dropped. Looks like there is a small secret about herself that Pharya has never really been open to tell anybody. I do agree that Marley had that back hand coming, Ellie may be a character but that doesn't mean piss off the girl playing her. Like Phil said, Pharya has a good hand on her, lol. But a lot of secrets were dropped, Pharya has a stage of bipolar and apparently her mother almost got an abortion when it came to her? I wonder what's really behind the rest of that story and we might find out in the next chapter. We found out Pharya's reason for never telling Colby and you can't really say it isn't a good one but Colby had to drop a bomb of his own to top the cake. So much is going on and most of it will be resolved in the next chapter which is the last chapter of the family trip. Leave a review and see you guys soon!**

 **P.S, I decided to name Pharya and Phil's dad Pharell. Tell me it doesn't work, you got Christy and Celine. Then you got Phil, Pharell, and Pharya. I made up those names really, don't know if the names are anything close but this is a story.**


	147. A Confession & Helping Her Grow

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, we are finally on our way back to the on screen things and gonna be focusing on that for a while before we go back to a couple of off-screen chapters. We are one Raw away from SummerSlam and also from a certain someone finally coming to the main roster, women wise. I hope people are ready because I can not wait to write the coming up on screen stuff, it's gonna be awesome. That I promise!**

* * *

Pharya continued to look at Colby in shock as his words still rung through her head.

Her brow raised. "Are you drunk?"

Colby chuckled as her dropped his hands from her. "No Pharya, I'm not drunk."

"Because I did see you drinking a little with my uncle Mike." Pharya points out.

Colby gives a playful sigh as he smiled at her. "Again, no. I'm not drunk."

Pharya's look dropped. "S-So you meant-"

"Yes, I meant what I just told you." Colby nodded. "I mean I been felt that way since before the tour to Japan but I just never really found the way to blurt it out to you." Pharya moved so she was kneeled in front of him, she continued giving Colby a look as if scanning his face for any sign of a lie. "You don't have to look at me crazy."

"Well your the second person to drop a bomb on me tonight." Pharya says. "You felt that way before the tour?"

"Yeah." Colby runs a hand down his beard and shook his head. "Again, I just never knew how to explain it to you. I really realized it myself when you suggested that break before going to Japan. You walking away and leaving out my life for me saying and doing something stupid scared the crap out of me. I made that mistake once in the past and I paid for it, big time." He scoffs thinking about it and gives a small smirk. "Got the engagement ring on Ebay to prove it." Pharya chuckled lowly. "I don't want to make that stupid mistake again. I mean the break wasn't even for a good two weeks and I felt like crap, didn't wanna talk to anybody. I slept but I also checked my phone every hour or two, to see if you texted. Then I debated with myself for a good minute to just text you first but I thought it would make it worse and make me really loose you."

Pharya showed a shy smile as she blushed, she slowly shook her head. "I wasn't going anywhere on you Colby I think even if I did then I would eventually come back."

Colby shrugged. "Something told me that but at that time only bad thoughts came to mind. I thought about how I would have to go back to just treating you as a friend and to be honest..." He thinks about it. "I couldn't do it, I'm not gonna be okay with just being a friend. Not when it comes to you."

"Being just friends with the person your in love with is never a good feeling. Good thing I didn't start feeling that way until a couple of months ago." Pharya smirks.

Colby gave her a taken back look. "Seriously? You-"

"Weird right?" Pharya giggled. "Allen was the first person I told when we went to visit him. I was kind of stuck in your boat with not really knowing how to tell you. I thought if I told you then you would have freaked out or just tell me you didn't feel the same. I mean either reaction you would have gave me, I would have just dealt with it." She looks down in thought as she played with her nails. "But the way I found out was a little different..."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"When I was in Japan, I felt like my old self again but then again I didn't. I mean I had all of my guys around me, Finn was there and it just felt like I never left and I took a step back in the past. The night before the show I had to do a lot of thinking because I had to make a choice for myself. Did I want to really be with you or was I just trying to be with you to hide what I still had for Devitt." Pharya looked up to see Colby staring at her in interest. "I talked to Devitt that same day we patched everything up and it was to finally give him his answers on what I did and what I was going to do. Truth was when I was younger and during that period, I was only in love with one person and it was him. I just didn't take it any further because I was scared to and for that, I ran from him and I paid for that later down the line. I admitted to him that I was in love with him but not anymore and it was because of you..." Colby smiled a little from hearing this as he propped his leg up and continued to listen. "Everything I felt about him was now how I felt about you and it was weird. I was back home basically and had all my old people around me but it didn't fill the void. The only thing that made the trip not a total wreck is when I talked to you and left with you. I don't know if maybe I grown up-"

"I think you did." Colby stops her, Pharya looks at him. "So that's what your best friend meant when he said you beat him to it with making you choose." He nods as it now made sense. "That explains a lot."

"I'm not trying to compare you to him but it's just everything I once felt about him was now how I felt with you. I just also felt like he deserved an answer to why me and him never became anything." Pharya says to him. "You weren't the only one on that trip miserable. How do you think I felt when I thought you weren't talking to me anymore? I was the one a wreck."

"Feels like half of you missing doesn't it?" Colby raises a brow with a smirk.

"Yes." Pharya gives a low laugh. "Yes it does."

"That's exactly how it felt to me to so you weren't alone." Colby shakes his head. "To think it took meeting your family for me to finally blurt it out." Pharya smiles at him, he looks up at her. "You know people think the most important words is 'I love you' but it's actually the five words."

"What five words?" Pharya looked at him confused.

Colby looked at her crazy. "Telling a person 'I'm in love with you' is five words."

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it again." Pharya grins as she leaned over to fall on him with a hug.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, really?" Colby asks amused.

Pharya giggled. "But then again you didn't really say it to me." She looks up to see him playfully glaring down at her and laughs. "What? You didn't say it."

"Okay fine, I'm in love with you Pharya." Colby playfully rolls his eyes. "Better?"

"I didn't feel it, take two?" Pharya asks.

"Take two nothing." Colby tosses her to the side as she screams out a laugh, he kept his lock on her waist. "And if you wanna be technical, you didn't say anything either."

"Say what?" Pharya lifts her head from the rug to look back.

Colby poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "Got amnesia?"

"What are we talking about?" Pharya asks.

"What are you Chicken Little now?" Colby brow raised.

Pharya smiles. "Maybe."

"Okay, I can play that game." Colby lets her go and gets up, he goes to her dresser and opens a certain drawer.

Pharya's head popped up when she caught this. "Hey, hey, that's my favorite shirt drawer."

"Oh I know." Colby nods and yanks out her favorite Harley Quinn and Joker t-shirt. Pharya eyes widened as she points to him. "Since we got amnesia. I forgot I brought this for you which means off your balcony it goes." He heads to the door.

"Colby wait!" Pharya ran, she jumped on him when he turned around and locks her legs around him. He caught her with a laugh and held the shirt out her reach as she was trying to take it back. "No fair, I was joking!"

"Let me hear the words and let me just say, take as long as you want. I don't mind how you are at the moment." Colby says with a smirk.

Pharya playfully glares at him. "You are such a pervert sometimes man."

"Just around you." Colby nods, he shows an amused smile. "Not to mention you love this pervert."

"No, I don't." Pharya placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed his cheek. He smiled and looks down at her when she pulled back to look at him with a smile of her own. "I'm in love with this pervert, big difference." She gives him a skeptical look. "Your not gonna take this back tomorrow are you?" Pharya jokes.

"If I do then your welcome to beat me up." Colby offers.

"Oh I will." Pharya agreed. "Now give me that!" She snatches the shirt and jumps down.

"You little sneak." Colby tries to grab her but she got out of arms reach to quick.

Pharya twirled her shirt with a laugh. "Don't let your guard down Lopez."

"I thought that was just with Ellie." Colby says.

Pharya shook her head. "No." She walks over with a giggle and gives him a hug.

Colby chuckled and hugs her back. "What's this for?"

"Everything." Pharya shrugs, smiling. "You put up with a lot when it comes to me."

"Yeah well you do the same with me." Colby looks down at her. "You went from being my friend during a bad time to becoming the second girl I fell in love with." He smoothed his hand down her back and heard her chuckle. "What?"

"Kinda weird that your number two for me to." Pharya smirks. "Guess the lucky number is two." She locked her arms around his torso. "I love you Lopez."

Colby rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head with a smile. "I love you too Brooks. No matter what."

"Even if I loose my million dollar good looks?" Pharya looks up.

"Eh." Colby thinks about it.

"Colby." Pharya voice came out stern.

"Kidding, kidding." Colby hugs her tighter. "You still gonna love me if I shave off the beard?"

"Eh." Pharya makes a face.

Colby looks down at her shocked as he laughs. "You little hypocrite. Fine, be that way. You change that hair color again and it's over." Pharya laughed at his reaction as she tries to hug him. "No, no, get off me."

"I was kidding Colby!" Pharya jumps on him to keep him from pushing her hug off. "I'm sorry, I'll still love you without the beard."

"No Brooks, the damage is done." Colby shakes his head. "Damn hypocrite."

"You are so sensitive." Pharya continued to laugh at him. "You gotta see somebody about that." Colby glares at her, Pharya just grinned and pressed her face against his. "I love you?"

"Oh save it." Colby scoffs.

Pharya starts laughing at him again...

* * *

 _ **Next day 'At Pharya's Condo'**_

Colby walked back in the place after coming from a store run.

"Pharya!" He called out for her as he tossed the key on the table along with her mail. "You got some letters here." Colby puts the bags on her kitchen counter. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Pharya raised her hand up.

Colby walked in the living room and raises a brow when he saw Pharya stretched out on her back on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a shrug. "I know it's something crazy but I just feel like I should ask as an adult."

Pharya turns her head to look at him. "I'm just talking to Mercedes." She points to the laptop across from her.

Mercedes waves from the screen with a grin. "Hey, Colby."

Colby stooped down and waved back at her with a smile. "What's going on Banks."

"She's mad because I got her addicted to Bebe Rexha." Pharya lazily turns her head back. "It was one song."

"Well I was curious about the others. It's bad enough you got me addicted to those two song by Dorthy." Mercedes points.

Pharya laughs. "They are great songs. Missile and Wicked is like the best, I'm trying to see if I can get her to perform Wicked for my next WrestleMania entrance. That would be sooo freaking cool, I would loose it." She exaggerates her hands in the air.

"We know." Colby and Mercedes agreed.

"Oh shutup." Pharya drops her arms to chuckles from them.

"Well I'm going to catch my flight. I'll see you guys tomorrow to start the SummerSlam tour." Mercedes says.

Pharya waves. "Kk, tell Ashley I hate her if you see her before me."

Colby brows knotted together. "Why?"

"I don't know man." Pharya lazily shrugs. "Me and Ashley just hate each other sometimes. It's a complicated friendship."

"That it is, see you guys." Mercedes waved.

"See you." Colby waved back at her.

Pharya held up the peace sign making Mercedes laugh before ending the video call.

Colby stands up. "You are crazy."

Pharya giggled. "I know. Did I get mail?"

"Did you not hear me yell that when I came in here?" He asks walking in her room.

"I did not." Pharya smirks. "Smart ass."

"You are what you date." Colby walks back out with a bottle of water as he had dropped his hair from it's pony tail.

Pharya made a face when she replayed. "Was that a shot to me?"

"A hundred percent." Colby nods cracking the water open.

Pharya shrugged. "Whatevs." She propped her leg on the other, her hair was straightened out as she had on baggy black sweats with one of Colby's 'Black & Brave' shirts. "I'm done packing by the way."

"That fast?" Colby brow raised as he lowered the bottle from his lips. "We don't leave until way late tonight."

"Nothing wrong with being packed early." Pharya rolls on her stomach to look over at him. "The sooner I get out of my hometown the better. I enjoyed our break but I'm ready to go back to work and be around people that's not them."

"Come on, don't be that way." Colby sits on the edge of the coffee table near her. "I do have to say though, you got one hell of a smack."

Pharya smirks. "You don't spend half the time around the guys I have and not having to use all your might to smack one of them sometimes."

"It showed." Colby scoffs. "We got the rest of the day here though, you want to go out for a bit?"

"Yeah, we should go to the mall. Rue21 and Hot Topic got some interesting stuff and I gotta check that out." Pharya nods. "I shop there so much, I really should just be a model for them."

"I can picture that." Colby gets up with a chuckle. "Did you talk to Phil?"

"Yeah he called to check on me." Pharya sighed rolling on her back. "He said to just call him back tomorrow on FaceTime since he had some training to do and April had family stuff to attend today. I do want him to focus on his training though, he knows I will be fine."

"Nobody is just fine after what happened yesterday Phar." Colby gives her a look.

"Of course not but nothing can be done about it now." Pharya rests her hands on her stomach. "The only thing I was concerned about was them running you off. Other then that I could care less about Marley and her jealously, she'll get over it and if not then screw her."

A knock on the door made Colby stop from replying to her.

Pharya lifts her head as Colby looked to the door.

"You expecting someone?" Colby looks back at Pharya in confusion.

Pharya raised a brow. "I was about to ask you that."

Colby shrugs getting up and heads to the door. "Were not done talking about this." He points back at her.

"Yes we are." Pharya lays her head back down.

Colby approaches the door. "Who is it?" He calls out.

"It's Christy, Colby!" Pharya's mother calls out from the other side.

Pharya's body shot up from the floor to look at the door. "Do not let her in here."

"I'm not leaving your mother standing out there." Colby retorts. "You live far from her so it had to take her a while to get here."

"That sounds like her and her gas tank problem." Pharya says back.

"Were not going back and forth with this." Colby unlocks the door, Pharya rolled her eyes and fell back to the floor with a headshake. "Hey."

Christy gave a small smile. "Hi Colby, is Pharya here?"

"No." Pharya answers with a groan.

Colby looks back towards the living room. "Yes she is."

"You know in a relationship it's okay to lie for the other person just not lying to them." Pharya points.

Colby shook his head and opened the door. "You can come on in, she's in there."

"Thanks." Christy sighed walking inside the condo, she headed in the living room. "Hey, I want to talk to you."

Pharya stands up with a sigh and brushed her pants off. "That really makes one of us."

Colby walked past them. "I'm gonna leave you two alone, I'll be getting ready if you need me Phar." He walked in her room and closed the room door behind him.

Christy looks from the room door with a nod. "I'm glad to see he's still here." She looked back to see Pharya glaring at her with a raised brow. "I just know most guys really wouldn't-"

"Be around after their girlfriends family embarrassed her and dropped a family secret, of course not." Pharya walked over and plopped back into the couch. "He's different and we will just leave it as that."

"So he doesn't mind that you have what you do?" Christy came over and sat next to her.

"Nope." Pharya rested a foot on the coffee table and sat back with her arms folded. "If anything, what you guys did just made me and him better. And why would he care if I have that?" Her brows knotted together. "I told you that what I have is not that bad, you just think it is." She shakes her head. "You got so mad at me telling you to bud out of my business that you went and told your frustrations to Marley who blurted it out for you."

Christy shook her head. "Pharya I didn-"

"Mom cut the crap." Pharya gives her a stern look. "You knew exactly what you were doing. I'm not stupid, you always do that. I tell you to stay out and you bud in, it's some things I really just don't need your input with. I definitely don't need an input of somebody who didn't even want me in the first place. I honestly thought it was dad but no, it was you. It's just crazy how it's not as shocking as I thought it would be."

Christy gives her a sad look. "Pharya you weren't ever supposed to know any of that."

"Why not?" Pharya questioned.

"Because it didn't matter anymore." Christy explains and gets a weird look from her daughter. "You know, yes, I almost thought of an abortion when I found I was having you." Pharya scoffs and turns her attention ahead with a headshake. "I only felt that way because of everything I was going through with you guys dad. I could barley raise Phil and Celine and then me and your dad was having problems, I didn't wanna bring another kid in that mess. It wasn't fair to you but I still didn't get it done and honestly, my next plan was just to have you and then give you to a better family. I mean it was my next best bet, the only person that was working was your dad and he was on the verge of leaving. Phil and your sister were still young, they needed things, and then you being a newborn would need just as much attention if not more then them. It was just a mess and I didn't think I could ever raise three kids in that environment, I just couldn't."

Pharya lowered her arms. "So why did you?" She looks over at her. "What changed your mind then?"

Christy shrugs showing a smile as a couple tears fell. "You changed my mind." Pharya gives her a confused look. "My mind was set during my whole nine months but after all that work to get you out. Even back then your ass was stubborn like you are now so nothing changed." Pharya cracked a smirk and looks down. "Once you were out, my whole idea changed and I didn't wanna give you to anybody. It was weird because just holding you made my mind completely change, I was sticking to my word until I actually held and looked at you. Of course we were gonna have a more tough life with a newborn around but you made it worth it. I didn't get to do what I wanted and be who I wanted but looking at you three filled that void. You and Phil were wrestling, making a name for yourselves. Then Celine was clean and back in college. It made working two and three jobs worth it and keeping you worth it because I got to see you grow up into this woman. An amazing, strong, talented, and very stubborn woman. Who has a bad attitude sometimes and not to mention one hell of a slapping hand on her."

Pharya sits up. "I get it from you."

"Yeah you do." Christy tried keeping some of her crying back. "I never told you that because I didn't want you thinking anything crazy, especially you were just getting on good terms with your dad to. Pharya I can't take back what a younger me wanted to do but clearly I had enough sense to listen to that gut feeling. I don't regret having you, to be honest I worry about you because your so much like me." She rest her hand over top of Pharya's. "I am sorry about yesterday, I swear I am. I don't want to loose you and Phil because of Marley so she is no longer invited around until she can grow the hell up. I promise."

"Promises in this family get broken a lot." Pharya says, Christy expression saddened making Pharya crack a smile. "But I guess I can forgive you for all of this. Obviously you had some change of heart because I am still here, so I do forgive you." Christy smiles and pulls her into a hug, Pharya giggles and hugs her mother back. "But if you guys pull that again I'm disowning you all."

"I'll take that." Christy laughs. "Anything that brings you back around and keeps you here. I also wasn't the only to come along." She pulls back.

"What do you mean?" Pharya looked at her.

A knock on the door got their attention, Christy stood up and went to the door to let the guys in. Pharya's three uncles came strolling in right behind the other.

"We got lost trying to find the room." Mike says entering the living room.

Rob rolled his eyes. "Mike got lost thinking he knows everything. We just followed until he admitted he didn't know where the hell he was going."

"I believe that." Pharya smirks.

The door to her room opened up as Colby walked out from the room dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and one of his hats on.

"Hey, it's Colby." Mike was happy, he nudged Jess. "I told you he would stick around."

"No you didn't." Jess shook his head.

Mike gave him a look, he shrugged. "I was thinking it though."

Pharya snorts a laugh as Colby smirks and shakes his head.

Colby looks at all of them. "Did I come out at a bad time?"

"No, no you didn't." Christy walks back in the living room. "I already apologized to Pharya but we also wanted to apologize to you about what happened Colby. You didn't deserve to hear what you did and be caught up in all of that the way you were and I am very sorry. I really do hope you stick around and get another chance to see us better then that."

"True that I didn't need to hear everything yesterday but every family isn't perfect." Colby shrugs. "Mines isn't either, but it could have been worse."

"No kidding, you know our last family reunion we had a fire." Mike puts in with a laugh, Colby and Pharya raised a brow at him crazily, Jess rolled his eyes as Christy sighed and shook her head. "Almost burned it all down. Brooks family left their mark on that place man, I heard the letter B actually got burned on the wall and-" Rob flicked the back of his head. "Ouch, what the hell?"

Colby chuckled. "In short, I forgive you guys to. Still, nothing I heard changed my opinion about her." He looked over at Pharya who smiled and blushed as she looked off. "Were still on the same page."

Rob smiles. "I knew I liked him."

"So were good?" Christy asks.

Colby nods and looks to Pharya. "Are we?"

"Yeah were good." Pharya sighs. "And Marley or no Marley, we will be coming back around for family stuff."

Jess grins. "Now that's what we want to hear. Bring it in." Pharya playfully rolls her eyes but gives him a hug. "Don't disown us because your cousin is ditzy."

"I heard Corrie cursed his daughter out when Drake told him everything." Mike snickers. "I wish I was there. Corrie is like an angry giant."

"You are a horrible man sometimes." Pharya shakes her head at him amused.

"Well were going out to meet up with your sister and Phil for lunch. You guys are welcomed to come with us." Rob offers. "It's all on Mike."

Mike nods. "Yeah it's-hold on Rob I thought you said this one was you. Don't you dictate me man." He points. "Your big but I can get you down."

Colby snorts a laugh as Jess just shook his head at his brothers.

"I thought Phil was busy?" Pharya looked to her mother.

"No he just told you that, but we had visited him first to apologize." Christy says. "I told him I wanted to come and talk to you first and just hope your forgave me. So he just stayed out of this one and let me try since it was my secret, you needed to hear the explanation from me instead."

Pharya smiles. "Well then, Colby?" He looked over at her. "Wanna go?"

"I'm right behind you." Colby motions a hand for her to go on.

Pharya nods to them. "We'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Alright, come on you idiots." Jess gives Mike and Rob a slight push.

"Come on Jess, your another big one that tries to push me around." Mike argues out the door. "Christy just nags to damn much. Just yap, yap, yap, like damn woman where is your off button."

"Shut up." Christy pushed him out the door.

Pharya laughs at them. "I'm really starting to see where me, Phil, and Celine get it from." She slips her black and white converse on, she brushed her hair and puts on her black snapback on backwards. "You ready?"

Colby smiles at her. "I'm ready. And one more thing."

"What's up?" Pharya turned to him as she picked up her purse.

"I'm proud of you for seeing the bigger picture." Colby nudges her, Pharya giggled giving him a slight push. "Look who's growing out of her stubbornness."

"Yeah," Pharya walks to the door. "Well when you have a boyfriend that nags then you tend to grow up."

"I'll take that as a thank you." Colby shrugs holding the door open for her.

Pharya smirks and stops in front of him. "No but seriously, you helped me do a lot of growing. So thank you."

Colby cracks a smile. "Your welcome baby Pharya, now let's get going and get something to eat."

"Annnd you just ruined the moment." She rolls her eyes walking out the door. "You are such an ass."

Colby laughs following her. "I love you?"

"Oh don't you even dare pull a me!" Pharya retorts.

He closed the door behind him laughing at her...

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter! What a nice way for this family trip to come to an end, Pharya and Colby get further in their relationship and Pharya is learning to grow out her stubbornness. These off screen chapters with her family was just mostly to show how much she has grown as a person and how she changed over time. She is still somewhat the same but certain things she act different towards and it's all with a little help from who she met friend and family wise. But don't forget to leave a review and see you soon for on-screen chapters. Also, who is excited about the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match? I know I am and they sure deserve it!**


	148. I Warned You

**Authors Note- I know I have a lot of updates coming your way but I don't get a chance to really upload like this so when I do I take advantage of it. Other then that one problem at the family reunion I think meet Pharya's family was pretty fun and let's admit that we all have that Uncle Mike lol. But onto the on screen things as our road to SummerSlam continues!**

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

Alicia Fox waited in the ring as her music played.

"Alicia Fox waiting in the ring and she's in there for a little redemption." Cole says, the tron played video of two weeks ago with Ellie attacking Alicia backstage. "It was two weeks ago when Ellie and Alicia Fox would exchange some heated words and after that was chaos."

"After that it ended with Alicia getting beat down." Corey rephrases. "But this is one of the women who earlier picked her number with many others for the biggest match at SummerSlam yet."

"That is right Corey, it is the Gauntlet for Women's Gold match that has been made official." Cole said. The screen showed the poster of the match. "It will the new personality of Ellie, the one has been introduced by Finn Balor. He calls her the Demon Queen, Cethlenn. That woman will put the WWE Women's Championship on the line against six others in a gauntlet match. Guys we all know how a gauntlet match works and how those very matches can change everything in just a second."

Byron nodded. "Indeed they can. Two women start it off and once the first one is beaten then another one comes out, there is no breaks, no time outs. The competition keeps coming until you have beaten all competitors and the worse part is you don't know who has what number. Cethlenn is truly crazy for picking a match like this. I mean she has one percent in winning that match if she gets a good number. I mean if she picks number one or two then she has zero chance."

"For once I have to agree with you Byron but Cethlenn seems far from stupid. If anything the woman is sneaky, there is a reason she chose this match. I for one don't know why she would but she is up to something, I don't trust her." Corey shakes his head. "We have yet to really see what she is capable of in that ring. Is she like Ellie or worse? We are gonna find out to-"

"Excuse me!" Alicia shouts into the mic catching people's attention.

"Um, ouch." Byron comments.

"Hey!" Alicia yells as her music stopped to get everybody's attention. "I have been waiting out here for two minutes and I demand that fake redhead to bring her butt out here right now!"

Corey was shocked. "She has learned nothing."

"Ellie, Nellie, Quinn, Cethlenn, I don't care!" Alicia snaps. "That wench put her hands on me and she is gonna pay. Because tonight I'm going to make sure that there will automatically be a new champion when I take out the champ herself. She got the best of me last week and backstage the week before that but I been watching her. I know her exact weak points and once she gets in this ring I am going to kick her lights out!" The crowd gives this a mixed reaction.

"Somebody get her a straight jacket." Cole jokes. "Did she just say she is gonna kick Cethlenn lights out?"

"I'm still in shock she said it out loud Cole." Corey replies.

Alicia looked to the crowd with a hand on her hip. "See little miss Cethlenn wants to prove that she's the best because she thinks she can beat anybody. Well she can't." She pouts. "Ellie couldn't and neither can she. All this little gimmick is, is some cheap little thrill for children and some little game to throw people off. Well guess what Cethie? I'm smarter then that." Alicia slapped the top of her head. "You don't know crazy you fake redhead!"

"Cethie?" Byron repeats with a laugh.

"That's what she said." Corey nods.

"At SummerSlam I will show everybody who the evolution started with when I beat all those girls and become the Women's Champion. Not only that I will do what no girl back there could and that's beat that wrestling hopping Ellie Brooks." Alicia laughs as the crowd booed. "Who knows though. Then maybe I will become the new Demon Queen." She shrugs but the crowd heavily booed. "What? Finn Balor is kind of cute and as we can see, crazy and stupid is his type." Alicia laughs but realized her words. "Wait.." People in the crowd laughed, Alicia waved it off. "No, what I mean is-"

Cethlenn music cut her short making the crowd cheer and get out their seats.

"Thank goodness." Corey laughs. "We were loosing her in there." The lights dimmed as red smoke filled the stage. "I know we don't know to much about Cethlenn in the ring but I can assure she didn't take to well to Alicia's ranting. Alicia as the Demon Queen and married to Finn Balor?"

"She's the demon part." Byron jokes.

Cethlenn walked out from the back to a loud reaction.

"And there is the woman who this Sunday will put her title on the line against the RAW Women's division in the Gauntlet for Women's Gold." Cole says.

"From Wicklow Ireland, she is the WWE Women's Champion. Cethlenn Balor!" JoJo introduces.

The title was around her waist as she stared down at the ring with a cold look.

"I do not like the look in that women's eyes." Corey points out. "Just a stone faced expression. They say looks can kill and I believe this one can."

She wore her normal ring gear except her black leather fingerless gloves were replaced with dark red ones as she wore a matching dark red leather jacket. Her hair was out in feathery curls and pulled over her shoulders.

"I have never met a woman who can give me the absolute chills." Byron stares at her.

Cethlenn walked down the ramp and towards the ring.

"Alicia wanted her and this match and she is about to get it." Cole says. "We will finally see the personality of Ellie's that stayed hidden in action. The same girl who Seth Rollins made a deal with, if Seth Rollins wins against Finn Balor then Cethlenn promised to disappear. She promised Rollins that she will give full control back to Ellie but only if he can beat the Demon King, Finn Balor."

"That's like asking a person to defeat King Kong Michael." Corey retorts. "I have faith in the Architect but the Demon King is something nobody is ready for. We don't even know if we are ready for this woman." Cethlenn slid on the apron and gets inside the ring, she takes her belt off and holds it over her shoulder with a pose. "Whether she is Ellie or Cethlenn I will never get tired of seeing her with that title. But we might come this Sunday ,Cethlenn looks dangerous but is she ready to go up against the locker room?"

Cethlenn gave the belt off to the timekeeper and takes off her jacket. She turns her head to the side to look across the ring at Alicia who was hopping back and forth ready. Her theme started to die down as the crowd was still cheering for her.

Alicia stops bouncing to look at them with an upset frown. "Shut-up! She can't beat me!" They give a mixed reaction about this. "I'm the veteran around here!"

"And the loudest." Byron comments.

The ref looked in between them before ringing the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Alicia ran to Cethlenn and was stunned back with a strike to the center of the face.

"Woah!" Cole reacts with everybody.

"Wow!" Corey was shocked.

Cethlenn went to go after her.

"Hey! Hey, get her back!" Alicia scooted back on her butt as she held her jaw with an angry wide eyed look.

The ref held Cethlenn in place as he turns back to look at Alicia.

"That was a dead center strike." Byron says. "Good grief, Alicia looks shocked."

"Say it right Byron, Alicia looks scared." Corey retorts. "The bell didn't even fully ring yet before Cethlenn punched Alicia in the face. That was not an ordinary hit."

Cole chuckles. "No it was not. Alicia is stunned." Alicia slowly got up to her feet, Cethlenn walked around as she eyed her down. "It's like she is just stalking Alicia."

"That's because she is." Corey nods. Alicia rubs her cheek and circles the ring while keeping her eyes on her, she carefully reaches out to lock up with her. "I think Foxy realizes that running to Cethlenn is not a plan." Cethlenn went to lock up with her but instead hooks her arm and knees her in the stomach. "Oh!"

"Cethlenn just suckered Alicia in!" Cole says.

"That's one way to put it." Byron agreed. Cethlenn did it again but this time repeatedly as the crowd cheered. "Look at those knees!" She hits her with one more to her stomach before headbutting her back on the mat. "Vicious head butt there."

Alicia stumbles trying to keep her balance, Cethlenn went to grab her but got grabbed by Alicia instead. This made her bring her foot up behind her back and hit her with a kick.

"Scorpion kick!" Cole calls it.

"Nice!" Corey was impressed by the move. Alicia lets her go and fall back to the ropes holding her head, Cethlenn ran to her but was propelled over the top. "Now Alicia sending the Queen over the top." Cethlenn lands down on the floor on her feet, she pulls Alicia feet from under her making her fall face first on the mat. "Alicia sending Cethlenn over the ropes but that still didn't help!"

Cethlenn pulls Alicia halfway out by her legs, she lifts Alicia right leg up.

"Wait a second, what is she-" Cole stops when Cethlenn slammed Alicia's knee on the apron edge to a loud reaction. "The leg of Alicia, Cethlenn just snapped the leg of Alicia Fox on the apron!" Alicia quickly retracted her leg and rolled in the center of the ring with a cry as the ref checked on her. "My goodness, did you hear that?"

"I think the entire arena heard that!" Byron says. "That was just nasty."

"More like smart, Alicia is known for using those long legs. Your legs don't work good if one of those ones is injured and notice how it's the right one she went after." Corey points out. Cethlenn slowly looks back towards the ring to see Alicia clutching her knee in pain and starts to crack a grin. "Look at that. This woman knows exactly what she's doing, I told you Byron, Cethlenn is not stupid."

"No, but she is dangerous." Cole said. Cethlenn slowly got back on the apron as she stared down Alicia, she snickers and watches her. "Now she is just stalking Alicia who looks hurt guys. She looks really hurt."

"Cethlenn knows that and she doesn't care." Corey admits.

The ref continues to check on her, Alicia rolls over and hops up to one leg. Cethlenn got in the ring and quickly kicks her leg from under her with a scream to send her back down.

"And again to the injured leg!" Cole exclaims. Cethlenn jumped on her and starts unloading on Alicia with right strikes before laying into her with forearms. "Now just a straight up mugging at this point."

"This isn't even a match, this is a beatdown!" Corey says. "Cethlenn is just hammering away with those forearms." Cethlenn hit her with one last forearm to send her lying down on the mat, Alicia rolls away from her still clutching at her knee. "Guys I think Cethlenn may have really done something when she slammed Alicia's knee down on that apron like that. Not only that but watch her kick Foxy's leg from out under her." The replays showed as the crowd winces to the slow motion replay. "Just no remorse."

Alicia held on to the ropes when Cethlenn pressed her foot and all her weight on the back of her knee.

"Break it off Cethlenn, come on!" The ref warns her. "One! Two-"

Cethlenn takes her foot off to break the count and backs up.

"This was just one of the things we worried about, what was different about this personality? What makes Cethlenn more dangerous and it's showing, she's just evil. No smiling or fun for her." Byron states.

Alicia pulls herself up using the ropes, Cethlenn marched to her but got elbowed back in the face, she stumbles back holding her mouth. Alicia ran off the ropes hitting her with a boot to the back of the head to a loud reaction as they both dropped.

"Wow!" Cole shouts. "Alicia with a boot to the back of the head and Cethlenn is down!" She was laid flat out on her stomach. "This is what she needed, creating some space."

"Talk about digging down deep!" Corey laughs. "Alicia somehow finding a way to run on that bad leg and just deliver a wicked boot to the back of Cethlenn's skull and that got the Demon Queen down." Alicia held her knee as she dragged herself over for the cover. "She laid Cethlenn out, but can she capitalize off of it? This is your chance Alicia, build up some steam!"

Alicia was about to reach her but stops when Cethlenn eye snapped open with a wide grin. Her whole entire body froze as it was Alicia's turn to look at her wide eyed and speechless.

"Cover her Alicia!" Byron encourages.

"She's wasting time, why isn't she-" Corey stops when the camera picked up what Alicia saw and the crowd cheered. The commentators was just stunned at how Cethlenn was staring at Alicia after being hit like that. "What in the..." Alicia head tilts trying to make sense of what was going on and if she was seeing things right. "Alicia is just as lost for words as we are!"

"There is just no way." Cole shakes his head. Alicia scatters back to the ropes in shock. "I don't blame her. I don't blame Alicia!"

Cethlenn pushed herself up in one swift move to sit on her knees, she smirks and slowly turns her attention to Alicia who continued looking at her crazy.

"Alicia Fox along with the rest of us is just stunned." Byron says.

"More like she is terrified." Corey corrects.

The two of them slowly start to get back up, Alicia ran to her and was picked up in a urangi but brought down in a backbreaker and lifts her back up.

"Lay down!" She open hand smacked her chest with an echo to send her falling down to the mat.

"Open hand smack!" Cole reacts. "Right to the chest of Alicia, I mean you heard that." Alicia held her chest as she rolled over. "Vicious urangi into a back breaker combination. Guys every attempt at offense that Alicia has tried to get against Cethlenn it has been countered and not in a pretty way."

"Each way just seems to make things worse for Alicia and she wanted this match. This is a veteran that Cethlenn is out there with right now, Alicia is not easy but she is making it looks so." Corey said. "Alicia pissed off the wrong side of Ellie and now she is just drastically paying for it." Cethlenn flips her hair back to show her eyes. "This side of Ellie is just not a joke, she is not one for playing around like Ellie, the woman is just evil."

Cethlenn stands up and yanks Alicia leg, Alicia pulled her leg back and used it to kick Cethlenn back.

"Alicia again creating some space!" Cole says. Cethlenn turns around, Alicia was able to hop up to her feet and run to clothesline her down. She gets up but Cethlenn again was clotheslined back down. "Now Alicia gaining some momentum."

Cethlenn gets up and swings, Alicia ducks it and grabs her arm, she whips her to the corner. Alicia ran to the corner, she waited until Alicia got closer and kicked her right leg from under her.

"But again to the injured leg and she landed right on the knee!" Corey exclaims. Alicia tried to get up, Cethlenn yanked her up by the hair and suplexes her back into the corner. "And a suplex to Alicia in the corner!"

The crowd had reacted as she had scooted back holding her leg.

"I think the leg, the leg of Alicia Fox snapped on the ropes." Byron says.

Alicia reached for the ropes but continued to hold her leg.

"I think your right Byron." Corey saw what he was talking about. "That suplex in the corner, Alicia's leg snapped off the rope."

Cethlenn crawled out the corner and gets to her feet, Alicia rolled out of the ring and to the floor.

"That is pretty much the smartest thing Alicia could do right now. Just stay away from her." Byron said.

"Stay away? Their in a match Byron, a match that Alicia went to Mick Foley and asked for." Corey reminds him.

Cethlenn rolls out of the ring behind her and watched Alicia stumble up to her feet.

"Yeah still Corey, nobody thought it would be like this. Cethlenn is trying injure her at this point." Cole watches. "She's just stalking her." Alicia used the ring post to hold herself up, Cethlenn ran to ram her into it but Alicia sidestepped it. "Oh-Alicia side stepping." Cethlenn caught herself in full steam and turns around, Alicia kicked her in her stomach and sent her back into the ring post. "And Alicia with some fight back!"

Cethlenn was on her side holding her lower back.

"Fight back is right, Alicia keeps finding some way to fight through the pain and use that leg." Byron says. "She sent Cethlenn right back into the ring post."

Alicia hopped over to the apron, Cethlenn rolled over and crawls around to the other side and used the apron to pull herself up.

The ref stopped the count when Alicia rolled in the ring and got up, she turns around. Cethlenn springboarded herself over to the top and hits her with a drop kick to a loud reaction.

"And a dropkick out of nowhere!" Cole exclaims.

"Nowhere is right!" Byron agreed. "I didn't even see her, I thought she was still down!"

"Where did Cethlenn come from?" Corey asks with a laugh. Cethlenn rolls through back to her feet with a glare. "She just came flying out of the air and ran Alicia over with a dropkick!" Alicia rolled over and used the ropes to pull herself up in the corner, Cethlenn ran and jumped on her with two knees to the chest. "What is she doing here?"

"Veteran my ass!" Cethlenn shouts.

She comes back down and monkey flips Alicia out of the corner to a loud crowd reaction. Alicia hit the other side of the ring back first and favored her leg.

"What a move there!" Byron reacts.

"Cethlenn monkey flipping Alicia to the other side of the ring." Corey watched the replay. "Look at that height and that hard landing."

Cethlenn kicked up to her feet as Alicia was struggling to get up, she ran over to her but was grabbed up and hit with a tilt a whirl backbreaker across Alicia left knee.

"Now Alicia with a tilt a whirl back breaker!" Cole calls it. Alicia stretched her out by pushing her chin back, the ref came to the side to see if Cethlenn wanted to quit. "This is brilliant by Alicia. If she can keep wearing Cethlenn down and using that veteran mindset, the leg won't matter."

"I'm not to sure about that Cole." Corey shakes his head. "This is a good strategy by Alicia but that leg is gonna matter."

"Ask her!" Alicia shouts at the ref as she stretched Cethlenn body over her leg more.

"Alicia wants so bad to kick away any momentum that Cethlenn would have this Sunday at SummerSlam and what better way then with a win." Byron said. "If she can be the one to get a win off her just days before the match, new personality or not, that does something to a person mindset."

Cethlenn lifts her left leg and hooks it over Alicia's neck, she brings up her knee and starts kneeing Alicia on the side of the head.

"That's one way to break that hold." Byron was shocked. Cethlenn screams hitting her with one more making Alicia drop her and fall back. "That last knee stunned her." Cethlenn rolls over and gets up to her feet holding her back in pain, she drops to her knees shaking her head. "I think being kicked back in that ring post may have done something, Cethlenn looks a little hurt." Alicia saw this and grinned. "Now it's Alicia turn to smile, she sees an opening."

Alicia limped over to her and went to grab her up by her hair. Cethlenn quickly jumped up and hit her with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

"Oh, right off the side of the head!" Corey reacts. "Cethlenn played possum!"

Alicia turned and stumbles forward, Cethlenn ran and hooked her leg behind hers before rolling her down and into the calf crusher to a loud crowd reaction.

"Calf Crusher! Calf Crusher on Alicia!" Cole shouts. "Cethlenn suckered Alicia Fox in and now has it locked in on the injured leg! That is a moved used by her own good friend, AJ Styles!"

Alicia yelled in pain and reached desperately for the ropes. Cethlenn laughs holding her head up and pulls back to add more pressure to her leg.

"She has nowhere to go, they are in the middle of that ring!" Byron says. "Cethlenn is just enjoying this and begging for her to tap."

"If Alicia doesn't' tap then Cethlenn is gonna tear something in her leg!" Corey points out.

Alicia gave in and started tapping her hand as the ref called for the bell. Cethlenn theme hits but she still had the hold on.

"Come on ref, get her off!" Byron argues.

Alicia was still tapping in agony, Cethlenn finally lets her go and spins up to one knee with a grin.

"She got off but the damage is done." Corey shakes his head. "Cethlenn done the damage."

"Your winner of this match, the WWE Women's Champion, Cethlenn!" JoJo announces to a loud reaction.

Cethlenn takes her title when it was handed to her and raised up to her feet with a smirk, she held the belt in the air.

The replays of the match showed as the ref and ringside doctor check on Alicia outside of the ring.

"That woman is a scary sight." Corey watches her.

"Indeed she is, you can see medical personal tending to Alicia Fox. Hopefully her leg is alright." Cole looked at the replays. "We thought Alicia had a good chance but Cethlenn in the end had a plan for targeting that leg that she been going after since the match started."

"Just notice that through this entire match that Cethlenn never went for a pin, I think she came out here to just hurt Alicia Fox." Byron makes a good point. "Not once did she cover for a pin and Alicia could never really get her down for one. That offense Cethlenn had was just different and more nasty."

"It was more focused." Corey nods. "I do think your right Byron, Cethlenn never tried to pin Alicia in this match. All she did was go after that leg. She suckered her in and then rolled her right into the Calf Crusher and Alicia just couldn't risk not being there this Sunday and to save what little chance she had left."

Cethlenn gets out of the ring with her belt and looks over at Alicia with a smirk. She shrugs carelessly and heads up the ramp with a slight laugh.

Stopping up the ramp, Cethlenn looks over her shoulder with a frown.

"Did Cethlenn really put herself in a match she can't handle or is there something else to it?" Cole questions.

"All I know if this is the woman going to face the others and she gets a good number then I would be very scared right now." Corey says. "This is not Ellie anymore, everything you thought you knew before is not gonna help you."

Byron nodded looking at Cethlenn. "I don't think it will either Corey."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Cethlenn is straight up mean, nothing nice about her #RAW_

 _Did you see the way she laughed when she had that submission locked? I knew it was over #RAW_

 _Alicia put her own foot in her mouth, I agree that Cethlenn just used that match as an excuse to get to injury Alicia #RAW_

 _That woman is really up to something, I can't wait to see what number she picks though #RAW_

 _Cethlenn is just like Ellie in the ring but more heartless and evil and I love it! #RAW_

 _I FREAKING LOVE the Demon Queen, and Alicia you had that coming #RAW_

 _Don't piss off Cethlenn, that is the moral to this #RAW_

 _That dropkick out of nowhere got me though lol #RAW_

 _Calf crusher, paying tribute to her phenomenal other half #RAW_

 _This personality of Ellie's in the ring is amazing to watch and scary, I had the same face as Alicia when she smiled at her after being kicked in the head #RAW_

 _That woman right there is he real f-in deal! #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Oh yeah Alicia, you would make a WONDERFUL Demon Queen #Ridiculous_

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'  
**_  
Alicia was sitting in the hall getting checked on by the doctor.

"Does it hurt if I move it?" He asks her.

Alicia went to answer but was cut off by being speared off the bench by a screaming woman.

"Oh my god!" Cole reacts with the crowd. "Who in the-!" The camera showed Cethlenn who just started hammering away on her. "That's Cethlenn!"

"Why?" Byron question in shock. "They had their match!"

"They did but I don't think Cethlenn even cared about that match!" Corey says. Cethlenn picked Alicia up and threw her into the wall with force. "Come on even I can't condone this. Alicia can't even stand up right now, she's to hurt."

Alicia fell down against the wall, Cethlenn grabbed the rolling work crate and pull it over towards her.

"No, no, somebody needs to stop this!" Cole saw what she was trying to do.

"Ellie!" The doctor shouts. "Ellie no! Leave her alone, come on that's enough!"

"She's not gonna answer him, that's not her name!" Corey reminds people.

Cethlenn lined it up to where she saw her leg and smiles to herself.

"Don't do this Cethlenn!" Cole begs. Cethlenn ran the crate right onto Alicia's legs to squish them against the wall to a reaction from people. Alicia cried out in pain as she was now stuck. "She's pinned! Cethlenn has her pinned against the crate and wall!"

Cethlenn backs out of camera view, the doctor came over to move it but jumped out the way when another crate was ran over and hit right into the first one.

"My god!" Cole was horrified. Alicia screamed out when it hit again but felt worse than the first time.

More refs and doctors had ran over to block her out from doing anything else, they all yelled at her to get back.

Cethlenn moves past all them as they continued to yell and jumps up on the crate, getting on the first one, she stooped down where Alicia was still crying in pain and pinned against the wall. She sighs looking ahead and slowly shakes her head as she chuckled at Alicia.

"Just sick." Byron was still shocked.

"I really did warn you." Cethlenn looks down at her, she smirks jumping down and goes to leave but not before stomping her in her chest. The refs came with some security as they pulled her back, Cethlenn frowns and points at her. "I told you to keep my name out your mouth! Next time you speak it, nothing but respect better come out!"

Cethlenn turns around and walks off with a laugh...

 _Fan tweets_

 _Cethlenn is out to kill #RAW_

 _This woman scares me, Nia Jax may be powerful but that right there is scary #RAW_

 _Cethlenn just literally ran two work crates back to back on Alicia Fox leg, no way you come to SummerSlam like that #RAW_

 _I knew she wasn't done, keep Finn's name out your mouth around Cethlenn #RAW_

 _Now I see why she keeps this side away, this woman is crazy! #RAW_

 _That freaking spear though O_O! #RAW_

 _Man that spear was serious #RAW_

 _Roman spear had nothing on that one right there, ouch man #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- If you speak my name or his, it better be with respect or we have a HUGE problem #OrElse_

* * *

 **I hope people are ready for the on screen stuff to start back up, looks like there is a reason that Cethlenn had no issue with Mick making that much. SummerSlam is slowly approaching and we got one more part to RAW left and only lord knows what's gonna happen next. Leave a review and see you guys for the next chapter that's coming soon!**


	149. Where Is The Demon King?

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I am really excited about the Royal Rumble Women's match and I can't wait to see what women they bring back for it and if it will live up to the mens. I feel like it will if people give it a chance and not automatically judge it off the back, like it is there first one and a big moment so do give it a shot first before you judge. Anyway, onto the update!  
**

* * *

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

"Well Mick." Stephanie was shown backstage in her office talking to Mick Foley. "SummerSlam is this Sunday and already you have a women injured." She shrugs. "How?"

"Listen when I talked to Cethlenn last week, she was okay in a match with Alicia." Mick defends. "I didn't know she would do all of that to her afterwards or during. If you ask me it doesn't even look like she cared about the match, I think she was only okay with it to injure Alicia before the women's gauntlet this Sunday."

"No Mick, I don't care about that." Stephanie waves it off. "We know how Alicia got injured and why. I mean you shouldn't poke the bear that isn't bothering you. I'm saying how could put Cethlenn in a match before her match for SummerSlam. If I'm champion Mick and I have a chance to get rid of some competition, what do you think I'm gonna do?"

Mick thinks about it, he gives a nod. "I guess you would try to make sure they don't make it."

"Exactly." Stephanie throws her hands up a little. "So now what? Because that attack by Cethlenn on Alicia has taken her out of the match."

"Well I was way ahead of you. I wanted to bring somebody over as a surprise entrant in the gauntlet but with this now happening we can just have her take Alicia's place." Mick pitches his idea. "I called down to a friend and actually have a NXT one time guest coming up but if they beat El-well Cethlenn then they will be permanent."

Stephanie smiles. "It's not Bayley is it?" The crowd cheers loudly. "No offense but two times in on PPV is just pointless."

Mick shakes his head. "It is not Bayley."

Stephanie brow raised. "Okay then who did you get, Asuka?"

The crowd reacts loudly to that option.

Mick shakes his head once again. "Not her either. It happens to be somebody who is just as unique as Cethlenn is right now and who I believe is gonna be a real trailblazer in the future."

"Alright Mick, I give." Stephanie says. "Who did you get to replace Alicia? Let's see if you can wow me and make up for this." Mick whispers the name in her ear, Stephanie slowly pulled away with a wide smile and she starts to nod in approval. "Now that is one heck of a replacement. You Mick Foley have extremely redeemed yourself, I don't think anybody is gonna see that coming."

"Not at all." Mick shakes his head. "There will be a replacement for that match and this girl is extraordinary just like our very violent Cethlenn."

"She is very violent." Stephanie nods in agreement.

 _Fan tweets_

 _No Alicia but somebody from NXT is taken the spot! It's not Bayley or Asuka so that's kind of a bummer, but who is it? #RAW_

 _Those two were the only names to really come to mind for me, so who is left? #RAW_

 _Somebody just as extraordinary as Cethlenn/Ellie? Oh this surprised person really better be good Mick #RAW_

 _The new pick has to be great to get that kind of grin out of Stephanie #RAW_

 _Alicia out but another amazing talent is in and I just want to see who #RAW_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

Charlotte had just won her match against Summer Rae. Sasha had got up from commentary and made her way down the ramp.

"Nobody is more confident about Sunday with this Women's Gauntlet then Sasha." Corey says. "She thinks it's her shot."

Sasha trash talks Charlotte who was gloating and begging her to get in the ring.

"It could also be Charlotte's shot but now the surprise comes into play with who is the replacement for Alicia Fox." Cole replied.

"I don't know but I do know things are about get ugly between Charlotte and Sasha. This rivalry between these two has started ever since that triple threat when Charlotte said it was Sasha who stole her shot." Byron reminds. "They may not wait until Sunday, Corey."

"I don't think they want to but cooler heads better prevail tonight, we don't need another injured." Corey warns. Sasha slid in the ring, her and Charlotte stopped when Cethlenn theme hit. "And things just got worse."

Sasha kept her frown on Charlotte but looked back and forth between her and the ramp.

Cethlenn walked out with the title around her waist and leather jacket back on.

"The same woman who has taken Alicia Fox out of the equation for the first ever Women's Gauntlet match this Sunday at SummerSlam." Cole watched her. "This side of Ellie just really gives me the creeps, she just scares me."

"After seeing what she did to Foxy earlier, everyone in that match should be scared." Corey agreed.

Cethlenn stood on the stage looking down at the ramp, her music died down as she continued to stare down at them.

"You got something important you came out here to say or just stand up there?" Sasha said into the mic to a loud reaction. Cethlenn kept her mic at her side and just continued to stare at them. "I don't know if you think beating up crazy Fox makes you some kind of threat but it doesn't. Anybody can take somebody out of a match sweetheart, you aren't the first one to do it. Now I don't know who this surprise entrant is now but I can promise you that not them, not you and especially not Charlotte is getting in my way this Sunday." Sasha says pointing to Charlotte who glared at her, Sasha looks back to Cethlenn who simply tapped her foot with an unfazed expression. "You may hate me Ellie but there is one thing even you have to admit. I had had your number a lot of times and every time you were up against me, something saved you. Without being somebody else...you probably couldn't even win against me."

The crowd oohed as even Charlotte raised a brow.

Cethlenn brows furrowed together as she lifts up the mic. "Hate you?" Her head tilts. "You think I hate you Sasha?" She shakes her head with a 'Nope' expression. "Naw I don't hate you, I hate the person you are. There is a big difference." Sasha lowered the mic with an upset look. "See you are one of those people who blame everybody else for things. Nothing is ever Sasha's fault, nothing you loose is ever on you but it's always on another person. You can't admit that you lost and that somebody is just better then you, I am better then you when it comes to that ring and you can not accept that." This got a loud mixed reaction as Cethlenn now looked serious. "See I can admit that if not for you then I would have tapped out to the Figure 8 in that triple threat. Charlotte could have won but she didn't and not because of me, because of you." She points, Charlotte turned a dirty glare to Sasha who glanced back with a frown of her own. "But Sasha, I beat you fairly before all of this and, what did you do? You marched down that ramp and blamed it on the fact that the match was a triple threat and just was trying find some excuse to ease your way back in a match against me. I'm-sick-of-it, and I am sick of you." Cethlenn admits. "You beat me to get a shot but you can never beat me when it is your shot." The crowd oohed loudly as Charlotte eyes widened, Sasha fist tightened as she looked down. "Now why don't you take those words like a Boss. Cause all you seem to be good at is calling yourself one."

People reacted, Cethlenn tossed the mic on the ramp.

Sasha looked at the ramp angrily and went to get out of the ring, Charlotte ran and snatched her back inside. Charlotte had her until Sasha smacked her back to a loud reaction.

"A smack with authority by the Boss!" Byron reacts. Dana Brooke ran in from behind and tried to grab her but Sasha sucker punched her back. "Oh wait a minute!"

"That's Dana Brooke!" Cole exclaims.

Charlotte ran and took Sasha down from behind by her leg.

"Oh!" Corey winced.

"Dana Brooke, allowed Charlotte to attack Sasha from behind as Sasha was looking I guess to go after Cethlenn." Cole says, Charlotte grabs a fighting Sasha leg and wraps her down in the figure four. Cethlenn tilted her head as she watched this with a smirk.

"Charlotte took out that knee. Reminisces of some classic Nature Boy right there!" Corey points out. "This is the chaos and what could be this Sunday. If Sasha runs into Charlotte in the gauntlet and she taps then that's it, there will be no Ellie to blame or no Cethlenn!"

Dana yells and points down at Sasha who was yelling and moving around in pain from the Figure Four.

"Yeah, how hypercritical of Charlotte though guys." Byron says. "Or from the fact that she waited until Sasha was distracted by Cethlenn to go after her."

Charlotte bridged into the Figure 8 to a lot of _'Woo's'_ from the crowd.

"And now the Figure 8 on Sasha Banks!" Cole shook his head.

Sasha yelled and was trying to slap and hit Charlotte legs to loosen the hold.

"How is this hypercritical?" Corey questioned Byron. "This is a well thought out plan. Cethlenn stirred the pot and as usual got into the head of Sasha who fell for it and took her eyes off the person she was in the ring with."

"Oh here you go." Byron rolls his eyes.

Refs ran pass making Cethlenn turn back and watch them run down to the ring. Sasha was tapping as Charlotte broke the bridge but kept the hold on despite the refs yelling and trying to get her to break it off.

"No let her continue tapping!" Dana shouts.

"This why Sasha should have not worried about Cethlenn so much and payed attention to Charlotte." Corey rants. "You let the champ get in your head and this is what happens. All these women want that one female standing right here." The camera showed Cethlenn watching with her hands behind her back and wearing a smile. "She's enjoying all of this right now!"

Dana started beating her down while Sasha was in the hold, the two refs yell and pull her back. Sasha slams her hands down on the mat tapping as Charlotte continued to add pressure.

"Guys they gotta break this hold!" Cole warns. "Sasha Banks is tapping out, she could be in serious trouble come SummerSlam. We could have another woman on the injured list come time for this gauntlet, somebody stop this!"

"Oh, come on." Byron begs towards Charlotte and Dana. "Enough."

"Cethlenn may not have to worry about Alicia or Sasha Banks because Charlotte is about to break the Boss's leg." Corey said.

The ref got down to pull at Charlotte while the other kept Dana back. "Break the hold Charlotte! Break it!"

"Dana Brooke is not trying to let the officials to get in there and break this hold." Cole says. Sasha yells in pain, Cethlenn watched with a small grin. "Charlotte continues the pressure on Sasha!"

"Let her go Charlotte!" The ref pulls at her arm.

"Get of me!" Charlotte slaps his arm and continues to hold it. "This is all her fault! I should be champion!" She slaps his hands away. "Get off!"

"Charlotte will not go." Cole states.

"What are you trying to prove Charlotte?" Byron questioned.

"She's trying to damage Sasha Banks so just like Alicia she doesn't make it to SummerSlam or go in at a hundred percent." Cole answers. Charlotte finally let go and kicks Sasha legs away from her. "Charlotte still belives she had Ellie beat in that triple threat match a couple weeks ago and that it was Sasha's fault she didn't win."

Charlotte got up and watched Sasha roll around on the mat in pain as the ref checks on her.

"Who's the Boss now?!" Charlotte held her arms out as Dana pats her back with a smile. "Who is the Boss now huh?"

"Still not you." Cethlenn speaks in the mic getting their attention to a loud reaction. Charlotte and Dana look to the stage with glares. "You know I would have never believed it if I didn't just watch with my own eyes but it is true. When your the Queen, you can get two fools to do your dirty work." She laughed dropping the mic and backs up as her theme hit.

Charlotte was confused until she noticed what she meant, Dana looked from Sasha to back at Charlotte.

"That chick is something freaking evil." Corey shakes his head. Cethlenn laughed at them with her arms held out. "She isn't lying but wow...she really did just get Charlotte to make things maybe easier for her. Remember we don't know what number she chose but I'm sure it benefited her somehow."

"Cethlenn honestly walked out here, stirred the mixed emotions with Sasha and Charlotte and got her and Dana to do her dirty work." Byron was shocked. "She didn't even have to move. That is the scary part to all of this, Cethlenn is not right."

"No but she is one smart champion and I think this is just the beginning." Cole agreed. "There is no champion advantage and somehow, some way, that woman wanted to put her title on the line. It will be the first ever Women's Gauntlet for Gold match and I'm already afraid to see what else this woman has up her sleeve."

"Only one Queen, Cole." Corey says. "Your staring right at her." Cethlenn slowly waves at Charlotte before turning around and going to the back. "There is a reason Cethlenn was never unleashed and I'm starting to see exactly why. Who is gonna stop her?"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Dang, Cethlenn just reached the level of Boss. She got Sasha beat down without laying a hand on her #RAW_

 _If you need somebody put in their place then just dial 1-800 Demon-Queen #RAW_

 _That chick is straight up evil! #RAW_

 _I got my money on Sasha Banks, there is no way a person leaves a gauntlet as champion #RAW_

 _I love this side of Ellie! #RAW_

 _You gotta admit that a heel Ellie would be soooo fun to watch #RAW_

 _Cethlenn is the most evil side to Ellie I have seen, Ellie Quinn is more goofy but this woman right here is straight wicked #RAW_

 _I'm ready for this first ever Women's Gauntlet for Gold match, no one knows who is coming in at what number and we got a surprise coming from NXT. Bring it on! #RAW_

 _Finn Balor has one bad a$$ wife #RAW_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

Stephanie and Mick were backstage excited, talking about Jon Stewart being the guest host for this years SummerSlam.

Seth walked in to a loud reaction, he looked behind the curtain which got both Stephanie and Mick attentions.

"Hey, Seth." Stephanie greets confused.

Mick nods. "Seth."

"Hey guys." Seth looks around.

"Make yourself at home." Mick says. "What's going on?"

"You alright?" Stephane asks him. Seth gives one last scan before coming back to stand next to her. "You okay? You look uh, a little off."

"Tired." Seth sighs.

"Yeah?" Stephanie brow raised.

"Look, I'm exhausted. I've been looking everywhere." Seth says. "All day, trying to find this Demon King and the only thing I been seeing is his fake of a crazy wife. Well I barley seen her either, she is getting good at that hiding thing to because I only saw her out there a little bit ago and then when she had that match."

"You were watching her?" Stephanie smirks.

"No, I just happen to glance at the TV and the two times I did she happen to be on there." Seth says, Stephanie gives him a 'really' look for this. "But I been trying to find that fake husband Cethlenn has, Im coming up short here."

Mick was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Seth nods. "I was out in the parking lot, I was up at the marquee, restrooms, catering."

"You think he might be in this office?" Mick asks.

Seth looks around himself. "Is he in here?"

"Ooh, that's a good question." Stephanie agrees.

Mick shook his head. "No, this isn't a likely place for a Demon King or Queen to hang out."

Seth shrugs. "Well, good. I wasn't really looking for the so called 'Queen' anyway."

"You sound like you want to run into Cethlenn." Mick points out as the crowd cheered.

Seth sputters. "Why would I, why would I want to talk to her?"

"I didn't say talk to her." Mick says, Seth looked off to the side. "But I for one know that neither of them would really be in here."

"I mean you never know though." Stephanie admits. "Really, it could happen. Cethlenn does drop in from time to time."

"No, if he is not in here then it's settled." Seth says. "That's it, I looked over the entire building. I mean, look I got more important things to do then be searching for Ceth-" He caught himself, Stephanie and Mick raise their brows. "Demon King. I was going to say Demon King, but like I said I have more important things to do. I got to focus on my title match this Sunday."

Mick agreed. "True, that's right. You got a lot riding on that match."

"Yeah. First Universal Champion, right here." Seth points a finger in his chest. "So, I think it's only fair. I've done my part so I should get the night off."

Stephanie shrugged. "Well, truthfully we don't really have anything for you tonight Seth. So if Mick agrees then, well we could give you the night off."

"Well, I got a suggestion." Mick offers, he got their attention. "Before you take the night off and you definitely deserve it. But before you take the night off, it is true that I haven't seen much of Finn. Cethlenn has been very active tonight though. So why don't you try calling her out in the ring and maybe she can call him out." The crowd cheers, Stephanie gave that a look as she also thought of it as a good idea.

Seth gives him a scoff and smirks. "You want me to go to the ring and call out the Demon Queen so she can call out the Demon King, seriously?"

"Yeah." Mick nodded. "Cethlenn has been open to call outs and is still here I believe. Getting her to call him out to the ring is the most likely thing and better chance that you may have. Unless, your scared to call her out and don't want her to call out Finn for you?"

Seth smile dropped and looked at both of them. "Scared?"

"Cethlenn is scary Seth." Stephanie nods.

"Nothing wrong with being scared." Mick shrugged.

Stephanie points. "True but he's not scared."

"I'm not scared." Seth said right behind her.

Mick smiled. "Okay."

"No, your not scared." Stephanie looked at Seth.

"I'm not scared of anything." Seth says. "I'm not scared of the Demon King, Cethlenn. I'm not scared of either of them. You want me to go out there in the ring and call BOTH of them out?"

The crowd cheers.

"Yes." Stephanie and Mick both say.

"Fine." Seth said not to happy on the idea. "Fine." He starts walking out. "I'm not scared of that she-witch and that stupid red hair." Seth grumbled.

"You can do it." Mick cheers him on.

"Go get him buddy." Stephanie nods.

"I will and she is not his real wife!" Seth leaves out.

Mick pulled the talkie out from his back pocket. "Hey, this is Raw General Manager, Mick Foley. Will you hit Seth Rollins music please?" He asks making Stephanie silently laugh, Mick holds the thumbs up as Seth music could be heard from backstage.

"The man, has a death wish." Corey nods.

"Call out Cethlenn?" Byron questioned.

 _ **Back from commercial break 'In the ring'**_

The show came back as Seth stood in the ring with his music playing.

His music died off as he looked around with a frown. "I have never been more insulted in my entire life. Naw and I'll tell you why, because last week Finn Balor came out here and gave the entire WWE Universe a history lesson. And who was sitting there like a little co-signer? Cethlenn, the Demon Queen and that is exactly what I'm gonna call her because that woman that I saw at Finn Balor's feet, like he is some God, is not the Ellie Brooks that I know. That is why I still refuse to believe or buy into this and she already agreed that when I WIN this Sunday that she will stop with these games. Come on though, Demon Queen?" The crowd cheers, Seth snorts. "I don't know if Finn was working on his Playboy Weekly pose with her right there or what but it didn't impress me." People in the crowd oohed as some laughed at this. "So since I'm out here...where are you Cethlenn? Or is it Ceth? Isn't that what Finn called you?" Seth questions in amusement. "Or is it DQ, that one? Where you at?" He held his arms out.

"You think after last week he wouldn't do this." Cole watched in shock.

"You be surprised what a man would do when he feels he been robbed." Corey says back to him. "

Cethlenn walked out from the back but without any music. People in the crowd got off their feet and looked up at the ramp as she made her way down.

"No fancy entrance?" Seth asks.

Cethlenn just walked up the steps and walked the apron to get inside the ring.

"I for one know that no mic, no entrance means Cethlenn is not in the mood." Corey said. "I do not like the vibe she is giving off."

Cethlenn gets through the ropes to stand across from him with a stone look.

"Where is the emotion in this woman sometime?" Byron asks.

"There is none Byron." Corey answers. "None at all."

Seth looked at her. "What's this? Silent treatment? You don't have anything to say anymore?" Cethlenn blinked slowly but her face stayed the same. "You know I just want to make something clear to you." He points, her brow raised in interest. "I made that deal with you, for you." The crowd cheers for him but Cethlenn gave him no reaction as her brow dropped. "You like being this way huh? Connected to Finn Balor who treats you like some sheltered, weak minded child. Your supposed to be a butt kicking Women's Champion and he is softening you up sweetheart and that ain't good for your career. I know what's good for your career."

Cethlenn cracked a laugh as she looked off.

"Yeah, no I do. What were you gonna do on Smackdown? Follow AJ around and be his shadow or latch on to that disease Dean Ambrose?" Seth questioned, Cethlenn laughter dies down as she chuckled and shook her head. "Shake your head all you want but getting you drafted with me was the best thing I did for you." He pointed to her, Cethlenn smile dropped as she looked down at the mat in thought. "See I don't know what hold that demon boy back there has on you or what favor you owe him Elle but all of this..." Seth walked over and took a piece of her red hair, her eyes went to his hand before up to look at him. "This ends Sunday."

Cethlenn went to move but stopped when his hand went to the side of her face. The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction when Seth pulled her into a hug and cradled the back of her head, he lowered his mic.

"Somebody get the camera." Corey jokes.

Cethlenn lifts her arm and looked like she was about to hug him back, she gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him away from her. Seth stumbled back until he was pushed back more by Cethlenn who was now backed away.

The two of them have a stare down as the crowd cheered.

Seth points and slowly cracks a smirk. "See what I'm talking about? All a game, what you think your the only one that can be evil and play mind games?" Cethlenn glares and takes a step forward as she was still in shock but it was from something else. "Yeah I did my little history lesson on you personally sweetheart. You and Finn had a good time telling your stories huh? Talking about warriors, ghouls, banshees, you, and the Demon King. And for what? For what, I've been looking for this Demon King all day long and I can't seem to find him. So I had to call out the person who seems to be the only one he listens to. But let me tell all of you something that you can sink your teeth into, a little tidbit of information that everybody needs to hear. So CNN, get ready, ESPN get ready. Fox News, Jon Stewart, Jonathan Coachman. Everybody get out your little phones, get on twitter. I want the entire world to be able to sink their teeth into what I'm about to say and you to Cethlenn, listen up." Cethlenn glares daggers at him as her fist was balled up. Seth walks over to stare at her face to face. "There is nothing and no one that can stop me from becoming the first ever WWE Universal Champion." The crowd cheers, Seth looked to the crowd. "I promise you that and I promise you that." He pointed to her. "I am on another level right now! And as for your Demon King, Cethlenn." Her head tilts when he looked back at her. "I searched all over this place and he's nowhere to be found! So out of courtesy I'm gonna let Cethlenn here do it and out my kindness I'm gonna give him one more chance. Right now, right here, I want the Demon King to come down to this ring and face me so I can kick both of you off whatever throne you think you two are sitting on."

Cethlenn rolls her neck to look at Seth with any eye roll as she smirked to herself.

"I am gonna send you both back to the history books." Seth states proudly, Cethlenn simply nodded in agreement. "So come on Demon King! Demon King, come on down. Where you at huh?" He holds his arms out. "Cethlenn you gonna call your so called husband out here or what? I already touched her Finn so I know that made you mad but I touched her a lot of times so you should be more pissed." Cethlenn raised a shocked brow at his teasing. Seth being funny had looked out at the stands and all around him. He cracked a smile and laughs while pointing to Cethlenn. "It's exactly like I thought. What did-what did I tell you guys? Look, let me drop a little truth on you right here. Finn Balor is only trying to intimidate me because Finn Balor is scared of me. I am the only guy that managed to get my hands on her and that scared him." He points to Cethlenn who simply watches him. "Finn Balor is scared of me and, why wouldn't he be afraid of me? I get it because he's gonna be just like every other person that stepped in the ring with me before him. He's gonna be beaten because no one can touch me!" Cethlenn gave him a crazy look. "I'd be afraid of me too if I weren't me. If I weren't Seth freaking Rollins, I'd be terrified of me!

The crowd cheers for him as Cethlenn continued to look on.

"And this Demon King?" Seth looked to Cethlenn, he looked back at the crowd and shook his head. "Nah, he's just another chapter in the book of Rollins. And in my story, the Demon King, he won't come out to this ring and look me right in my eyes. He sends you out here to do it because he's terrified, he knows if he looks in my eyes then he is gonna see something more terrifying then any author could ever dream up. Finn Balor...I am the face of you and Cethlenn failure. And at SummerSlam you got nowhere to run, nowhere to hide-

Seth was cut off by a fan running up on them in the ring to everybody's shock.

Pharya did a double take and took a step back until Colby shoved him back away from her to a reaction from the crowd. The two of them exchanged weird looks as the fan was tackled out of camera view by a security guy and ref. They wrestled him down to the mat and drags him out the ring. Colby made sure they got him out before looking back at Pharya who was just as confused as he was. Pharya just gave him a out of view wink to keep going but did check over her shoulder to made sure they had him.

Seth laughs motioning to the guy. "Is that the Demon King huh? Your husband looked a little weird there Cethlenn, I'm just saying." The crowd laughs as she gave him a 'Really' look in return from that comment, Seth laughed. "Exactly what I thought. Nowhere to be found and he is gonna be there at SummerSlam but guess what? It doesn't matter." Cethlenn leans off the ropes and opens her mouth. "No why don't you just shut-up!" The crowd cheered as she gave him a taken back look. "I like it when your not talking so just keep it that way. You think you know everything or can just do whatever you want but Sunday you quit all of this crap! Sunday you are coming back to me because that is where you belong and I'm gonna prove it by taking you from him like he tried to do to me." People gave this a loud mixed reaction, Cethlenn stares at him. "Because at the end of the day, the Demon King will have no choice but to bow down-"

Seth was cut off by a disembodied deep voice speaking and the lights dimming in and out. Cethlenn smirks and looks up at the lights as the people in the crowd started cheering. The led screen and jumbo tron were messing up and going in and out.

"The Demon K-" Seth stops again and looks around through the lights dimming. He looked back ahead and saw Cethlenn there but when they dimmed out again and turned back on she was gone making the crowd cheer loudly. "Where did she..." He looked around him. "The Demon King will have no choice but to bow down to the man." Seth stopped as the voice and lights wouldn't stop and now Cethlenn was gone. "He will have no choice but to bow down to the first ever Univer-"

The lights shut off completely making the crowd cheer. Red flashed and came on to the beat of the echoed heartbeat making people get out their seats for this.

Finn's demon intro hit as red smoke filled the stage area, Seth looked through the smoke but didn't like what he saw or think he saw. The Demon King was crouched down in the center of the stage.

The smoke started to clear as the intro cut and Finn Balor's theme hit. He slowly raised with his hands up as his theme continued to play. Everybody in the arena went crazy from seeing him there with the paint and demon writing written on his body.

He rolled his neck to his music before lowering back to the ground, the Demon King stared daggers at the ring. People watched as he crawled forward using his hands.

The chorus part hit as he rised with his hands in the air along with the WWE Universe, he turned around and did the same. The lights went back to red and black as he went back down to the ground and crawled down the ramp, towards the ring.

Seth got out of the ring and on the steps when Finn walked up the steps to go across and pose on the apron to a loud reaction.

Cethlenn appeared on the other side catching people's attention, she slowly slid in the ring and walked over to the other side. Smoke came up from the ring post by her as the Demon King ran up on the top rope. His chorus hit again as he raised his arms along with the crowd, he did it again for the last time but kept his pose.

He slowly lowered his arms and looked down at Cethlenn who was watching him with a grin of her own. Finn lowered so he could stare her eye to eye, she felt the strands from his head gear brush against her face.

Cethlenn watched as he jumped down and lowered around to crouch by her legs and peak out at the crowd. He crawls over to the center of the ring and slowly makes his way up to his music before snatching his head gear off to a loud crowd reaction.

Even with all that paint, Finn had a piercing glare in his eyes that showed with a glow. He slowly turned that look over to Seth as his music died off.

Cethlenn leaned back in the corner, her hair fell across her eyes as she watched with a smirk of her own. Seth slowly started to get over his shock as he was now glaring back at the Demon King.

Finn removed his string cuffs and tossed them out the ring while Seth slowly made his way across the apron.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_

Finn had backed up into Cethlenn and lowered down holding onto the rope. He laid his body back against her legs and watches a still shocked Rollins on the apron.

Seth got in the ring, the Demon King tilted his head when he saw Seth wasn't backing down and instead walked more in the ring.

"Brave and yet so stupid." Cethlenn says to herself.

Finn raised up and walked over to meet him halfway. The crowd continued to cheer as the two of them were face to face with glares.

 _'This is awesome'_ The crowd claps. _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_

The more Seth stared at him the angrier he got, this was the person that turned Ellie against him and the person in his way for his championship. A guy that embarrassed him and took away the one person he didn't think would ever leave and that was Ellie. She was doing all of this and even claiming to be married to him and he still didn't get why, all he knew that one person was holding two things he wanted back and he wasn't backing down.

Seth out of nowhere threw a punch at Finn as the two of them exchange blows to a loud pop.

"And Seth Rollins goes after Balor!" Cole exclaims, Finn hits him with more force before hitting him with a low spin kick to the stomach. "And now it's the Demon King unloading on Rollins as well!"

Seth hovered over, Finn bounced off the ropes and hits Seth with a low drop kick to the side of the face to a reaction.

"Yeah, but does Seth fully comprehend what he's got?" Byron questioned. "He picked, he teased and even touch the one person Finn said not to. Does he now see this isn't a joke between Cethlenn and Finn Balor, this is real to them. Does he now comprehend that?"

Seth held his face sitting up, Finn grabbed and pulled at his face as he slowly lifts him up. Cethlenn moved from out of the corner and over to the other side.

"He better comprehend quick!" Cole warned. Finn got him up, Seth got out his grip and hit him with an enziguri. "And Rollins catches Balor." Seth went to grab him but was met with an overhead kick to a loud _'Oh'_ from the crowd. "And there's the overhead kick!" Seth stumbled back, Finn whistled. "Wait a second here!" Cethlenn ran and jumps on Seth, with a scream she came back down and monkey flipped him back into the corner to cheers. "Wow!"

"Cethlenn sends Rollins flying!" Corey exclaims.

Seth fell flat on his back, Finn quickly got out of the ring and went up to the top rope.

"Oh boy." Byron knew what was coming.

"And now heading up to the top rope. Looking for the Coup De Grace." Cole says, Finn jumped down for the move but Seth rolled out of the ring. "Seth Rollins rolling out of harms way."

Finn's feet hit the mat, he ran to the ropes and bounced off, taking a run ahead. Cethlenn pulls the ropes down as he jumped over the top hitting a high risk. "Balor launching himself over the top rope!" Finn lands on Seth and takes him down.

"With a little assist from the Demon Queen herself." Corey says.

Finn slid back in the ring and held his arms out wanting Seth to challenge him again.

"The Demon King has just been unleashed." Byron was still baffled by what happened.

"More like marking his territory." Corey rephrased.

Seth frantically scooted back still trying to recover, he looks at Finn and Cethlenn with wide eyes as the crowd continued cheering.

Finn theme hit as the lights lowered back to black and red

"I don't think I met any two more mysterious people in all my life." Corey admits.

Seth got to his feet still in shock as he backs up the ramp.

"Seth Rollins wanted to call out Cethlenn, he wanted her to call out the Demon King, the alter ego of Finn Balor. The alter ego who is the husband of that woman next to him who we know is no longer Ellie but is the Demon Queen, Cethlenn." Cole said. "Seth looked for him all day...and he got him." Cethlenn sits in front of Finn with a laugh and props her leg up. Finn kept his glare ahead on what now looked like a terrified Seth Rollins. "I think Seth Rollins now understands what it's all about as he heads to SummerSlam in six nights in Brooklyn." Seth was slowly getting over his shock as it was now replaced with burning anger from being upstaged and embarrassed a second time. "Only on the WWE Network. Rollins versus Balor for the newly created, WWE Universal Championship."

Finn stooped down and hooked an arm around Cethlenn neck making her giggle and hold on to his arm as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I know the man better have a plan come this Sunday. I'm not saying I doubt Seth Rollins but these two." Corey says. The camera showed Cethlenn and Finn looking up at the ramp with matching glares. "I told you that they are the most mysterious pair I have ever met. Finn Balor has opened this door to this side of Ellie and this side just does not like Seth Rollins. This side has so much power over this woman that she can bring Ellie back but will have so much say so. The only way Seth can get rid of Cethlenn for good is to beat the Demon King. If he doesn't then Ellie comes back but Cethlenn warned him that he is gonna wish she didn't. I believe that woman keeps all her words and as you can see she is only loyal to one and that's the Demon King."

Cethlenn stayed seated as Finn stood up, she made direct eye contact with Seth before mouthing. "I-warned-you..."

Seth glared at the two of them as his fist tightened at his side.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Okay other then that guy trying to roll up on Cethlenn like Seth was really about to allow that. But other then that this segment was awesome! #RAW_

 _That guy tried it, outside of it they are still a couple. You got a little to close and should be lucky Ellie didn't smack you #RAW_

 _Cethlenn and Finn Balor are GOALS, Lol #RAW_

 _Now that is how you hype SummerSlam #RAW_

 _I hope Seth has a plan because Finn has her right where he wants her #RAW_

 _If her husband swing then she swings, that's a wife man #RAW_

 _I'm sorry but the Demon King and Cethlenn are adorable to me, I love them together but I love Ellie and Seth to and want her back #RAW_

 _I don't know if I'm on team Finlenn or Rollie, it's to much dude #RAW_

 _This was the segment of the night, no arguments on this #RAW_

 _Maybe Seth should have let her say something #RAW_

 _If the Slammy's were happening this year then these two would win #RAW_

 _Seth fighting for a title and to get back his girlfriend who is married to the Demon King, it should be a movie #RAW_

 _'Ellie tweets- My loyalty always stays with Balor... #NotUpForDebate'_

* * *

 **That was this chapter, look out for the aftermath chapter and our three chapter SummerSlam update! Alicia is out but a surprise is coming as a one time entry and I wonder who Mick got, it isn't Bayley and it isn't Asuka but it's someone just as different as Cethlenn. Wonder who, hmm? Don't forget to leave a review and see you guys soon.**


	150. The Joke Won't Stick

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I promised a three/four part SummerSlam and I'm ready for it. I was interested to see who people would guess as the mystery talent from NXT, some got it right and other didn't but that's why you take guesses. Anyway did anybody see the reunion of Balor Club? I'm sooo looking forward to that and is it crazy that I want them to turn heel, like I think a heel Finn Balor is awesome. That just my opinion and I'm also excited for the Women's Royal Rumble match as I can't wait to see what surprise entrant they bring out.**

* * *

 _ **'Colby and Pharya's hotel room'**_

"I swear it was right here." Pharya frustrated voice came from the bathroom. "Colby, have you seen my hair clip?"

Colby packed his folded clothes in his suitcase. "Look in he bathroom."

"What am I in freaking Narnia or something? I am in the bathroom man!" Pharya calls out.

Colby smirks. "Smart ass." He sighed. "Look on the floor Pharya!"

"Why would it-!" Pharya stops. "Oh, nevermind."

"A little slow but she gets there after a few tries." Colby closed his suitcase up and zipped it up. "Come on so we can get to the arena. You know prepping backstage for you takes forever and it's SummerSlam at that."

"It does not." Pharya came out the bathroom with her messy curls pinned up. A couple loose strands hung in her face, she wore a long sleeved Seth Rollins crop top, denim jean shorts and a pair of sandals. "I found my clip."

"Before or after you came out of Narnia?" Colby brow raised. Pharya points at him with a warning glare, he chuckled walking pass to the bathroom. "You know you love me."

"Unfortunately." Pharya throws her hands up. "I only love you until me and Mark Wahlberg become a thing."

"God." Colby groaned. "You watch a whole bunch of Mark Wahlberg films, meet him on the red carpet and all of a sudden your soul mates."

Pharya poked her head in the bathroom with a grin. "I'm sorry? Did I just smell hate from out of here?"

Colby looked over his shoulder. "There is no hate. I hope you know he is married, you homewrecker."

Pharya laughs at him and walks inside. "I am not a homewrecker! Not everything last forever."

"Exactly what a home wrecker would say." Colby brushes his hair back in a half bun.

"Oh hush." Pharya smacked his arm. "He is seriously cool in person though. Don't act like you didn't fan girl when you met Margot Robbie."

"She's a very attractive woman, so just know if you leave me for Mark then I will be in good hands." Colby says.

Pharya folds her arms. "She's married to you know."

"Point?" Colby brow raised.

"And you had the nerve to call me a homewrecker." Pharya puts a hand on her chest. "Shame."

"Oh I know I would be one in that case and I'm willing to take full responsibility." Colby pats her thigh walking out. "I'll always remember you though."

Pharya's jaw dropped with a smile. "Wow, you are something else."

"Thank you." Colby calls over his shoulder.

Pharya walked out with a head shake, she pulls her suitcase off the bed and pulls up the handle. "I think I left my other bag in the car."

"You did." Colby answers. "By the way, did I ever tell you that you should keep the red hair."

Pharya smiled. "Why?"

"You look good with dark red hair." Colby takes out his phone and has a seat on the bed. "Then you got the tattoos. It just mixes. You look like you could just be Lita's younger sister."

"Gosh." Pharya playfully rolled her eyes, she saw him lift his phone up and blocked it with her hand. "You are such a stalker."

"I'm supposed to be your stalker." Colby snapped a couple pictures of her. "I'll post them on Instagram before WWE deletes them."

"Matt Hardy delete or...?" Pharya asks.

Colby smirked. "Cute."

Pharya giggled. "And you talk about me getting us in trouble. Look at what your doing."

"Eh, the world knows were dating outside of the ring anyway, who are we really fooling?" Colby scoffs, he gets on Twitter and shakes his head.

"Speak for yourself. Once I'm in the zone out there, you would think we really aren't dating." Pharya says. "It's like we got two stories in one going on."

"That is true." Colby nodded. "But Lana and Rusev killed kayfabe with their engagement that they put out to the public. What more can we do to it?"

She snorted out a slight laugh. "Shut up, Colby."

"Am I lying?" Colby looks up.

"I didn't say that." Pharya shakes her head.

"Oh yeah, Paul said they made sure to get extra security for when your in the ring or around the ring for now on." Colby puts his phone up.

Pharya sighs. "That's really not necessary. The guy didn't even have a weapon, he was just an over excited fan."

"Over excited or not, he shouldn't have done that." Colby gets up and walked over to her. "Do you know how many real creeps will get it in their heads that they can do crap like that to you. He really thought because I was in character that I wouldn't push him back."

"Well you did. Can we not talk about this anymore? We talked enough about it on RAW, and for the past week. The internet has had there share with getting it around and tagging me in stuff. I don't wanna hear about it anymore." Pharya goes to move past him. "It's now getting irritating."

Colby pulled her back in front of him by her arm. "You do need to talk about this."

"No I don't, I'm unharmed, breathing, and still happy, what's the problem?" Pharya shrugs. "I just want people to stop bringing it up. I don't wanna think about it or worry because then paranoia starts and I can't lug that to the ring with me, I know what I'm doing. So let me brush this off."

"Pharya." Colby tries to say.

"Let me brush this off." Pharya says again, Colby sighed and looked up before back down at her. "This is sometimes something I have to do for me and to keep my peace of mind."

Colby nods. "I know and I want you to have a piece of mind Phar but I also want you to feel safe out there to. The guy got in there while I was in there with you, that is what bothers me." Pharya looked off, Colby moved so he was making eye contact with her again. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know but I can handle myself sometimes too." Pharya grabbed her shades and bookbag off the bed. "Can we just go to the arena now? We got a lot to do."

"Now you have an attitude." Colby rolled his eyes.

"I don't have an attitude." Pharya puts her hands up in defense. "I just want you to drop the whole thing."

"Fine." Colby put his hands up in defense. "Whatever you want."

"Thank you." Pharya sighs.

Colby waved back. "Mhm."

Pharya gave him a side look from the attitude that was clearly now heard in his voice. She appreciated and loved the fact he was protective when it came to her but this was an incident she wanted people to let go. The internet and coworkers were talking about it enough for the past week and she was tired of hearing it.

The person that ran in the ring already stressed enough that he didn't mean her any harm and Pharya knew that which is why she was brushing it off. What she didn't want to do is start being so defensive and paranoid in the ring and around fans because that could mess up her relationship with them. Pharya knew her mindset and knew she couldn't go to the ring and do her best if she was looking over her shoulder every five seconds.

* * *

 _ **Later, backstage 'Before SummerSlam'**_

Colby sat at catering with Jon, Mercedes, Joe and New Day

"See now this feels like old times." Jon sat back. "Catering is kinda lonely now over on Smackdown. Is not a lot of us."

"Same over here." Mercedes nods. "But I like when they have us all together at the big PPV's. It feels like a little family reunion."

"I gotta agree with that." Big E nods.

"Don't you guys look like one big happy family." Pharya walks over with Alexa and Nia Jax.

"Hey, Bliss and Nia." Colby smiles up at her.

"Hi Colby!" Alexa hugged his head.

"I can tell I was missed." Colby muffles out.

"Of course." Alexa pulled back. "We would have been here sooner if Pharya wasn't jumping on everybody." She rolls her eyes and looks at her from the side.

"Yeah, you almost killed Rebecca." Nia looks over at her.

Pharya pouts. "I missed my carrot top and Allen I pretty much tackled. I think it was the running start that got us."

"Wow Phar." Mercedes shakes her head.

"Hey it's been a serious family reunion back here and I also seen Nikki to. I'm glad she is finally back, I bet that crowd is gonna go nuts." Pharya smiles. "Not to mention they know Eva isn't here anymore."

"I forgot she failed her test, is she gonna come back?" Joe asks.

Pharya shrugs. "Eh, hope not."

"I don't think so." Alexa shakes her head.

Xavier shrugs. "Well Pharya is rocking red now, she could be the new Eva?"

"Wow, he tired it." Mercedes laughs along with the rest of them.

"Real funny." Pharya smirks. "Don't forget, you three got a prank with your names on it."

"Please." Big E sputters, he waves it off. "Ain't no coming back from that chair prank."

Kofi smacks his shoulder. "So that's why she isn't sitting down?"

Mercedes and Colby laughed from remembering.

"What chair prank?" Jon raised a brow.

"Yeah." Alexa looked over at Pharya. "There was a chair prank?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Pharya shakes her head.

Joe chuckled. "That bad?"

"She had a splinter in her butt." Colby snorts.

New Day laughs with everyone else.

Pharya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up."

"We are." Xavier laughed. "That is still funny and you know it's gonna be hard to get back at us for that one."

"It is but I don't think the joke will stick." Pharya says.

"If you say so." Kofi nods. "Well look, we gotta go get ready for tonight."

"Yeah." Xavier says pumped. "SummerSlam time is almost here babe."

New Day gets up, the girls and guys jaw dropped when New Day stood up along with their chairs stuck to their butts.

"W-What in the!" Xavier spins knocking his end of the chain in Big E who stumbled into Kofi.

Everybody starts laughing at them, Pharya smirks and nods. Some of the other superstars and backstage workers caught the sight of this and started laughing at them to.

"Like I said, it wouldn't stick but your butts sure did to those chairs." Pharya snickered.

"Pharya!" Kofi was trying to get his butt unstuck.

"Like how and when?" Alexa ask in between laughter. "I swear I thought you were with us half the day."

"Not the whole day." Pharya winks.

"Damn," Nia was impressed, she looked at her. "Your good."

Pharya nods. "Yes I am."

Colby laughs shaking his head. "You three had that coming."

"Nobody scars me from sitting down and gets away with it." Pharya snaps her fingers.

"Okay red, okay." Xavier nods at her. "You won this round. Now how do we get these things off our butt's?!" Everybody starts laughing at them again.

"Hot water." Pharya smiles. "Room temperature works to."

"Hey Phary-" Allen stops wide eyed when he saw New Day with the chairs stuck to their butts. "Wow."

"Don't wow us, she did it!" Big E points, Pharya gave a wave. "Don't give me that cute wave."

"Come on so we can get this off. You better watch your back." Kofi walks into Big E chair making her laugh. "Ouch man! Move that thing."

"Tell Woods move his chair first." Big E points ahead of him.

Ashley came up next to Allen with a chuckle. "It actually worked. Nice." Pharya fives her with a laugh.

"I knew she had somebody on the inside." Xavier points to Ashley as he nudged Kofi.

"Why do you think I came to catering? Ashley told me you guys were sitting down and there was no way I was missing this." Pharya giggled.

"You guys look seriously ridiculous." Jon shakes his head.

"This is past ridiculous." Joe chuckled. "Way past."

Pharya snaps a picture. "I'm so sending this to Phil and April."

"You got this round but mark our words. New Day, oh we will return." Kofi warns.

Pharya nods. "I'll be counting the minutes."

"Come on guys." Xavier ushers them ahead. "While we still got our dignity around here."

Nia watched them go. "There is not much dignity you can have with a chair stuck to your butt."

"None at all." Mercedes shakes her head.

Colby looked up over his chair at Pharya. "How the hell did you know what chairs they were gonna sit in?"

"Oh I didn't." Pharya shakes her head she looks down. "I'm good but not that good."

Jon looked at her crazy. "So you just took a shot and that could have probably been one of us? Is that what I'm getting from this?"

"That is correct." Pharya smiles.

"Gotta give it to the girl, she's willing to sacrifice." Jon shrugs.

"Don't encourage that." Colby sighs. "That could have been one of our butts."

"Still could be." Pharya smiles, she backs up. "Won't know until you stand up." All their eyes widened as they looked back at her. "Come on Alexa, let's go talk about that thing." Alexa and Nia walked off with laughs.

"There is no thing. Pharya get back here!" Mercedes calls out, she look at her chair wide eyed. "I swear if my butt is stuck to this chair you are a dead Demon Queen!"

"And can consider yourself single!" Colby calls out.

Pharya laughed at them. "I love you guys!"

 _ **'Later'**_

Pharya was stretching in her ring gear, talking to Devitt and Allen as the three of them were catching up.

"Exactly how much did you pay for that outfit?" Devitt asks as he was seated on the crate.

"Half her pay check." Allen answers as he was seated on the floor next to her with a magazine.

"It was so not even that much." Pharya rolled her eyes. "Read your country weekly would you."

"This isn't mine." Allen smirks and flips a page. "I stole this from a doctors office."

"Wow." Pharya smiled with a headshake. "You are terrible. What doctor?"

"My regular doctor." Allen shrugs.

"There could be some old lady looking for that." Pharya points.

"Ahh, she'll be alright." Allen waves it off.

Devitt slowly shakes his head. "I feel bad for that lady."

"There is no old lady." Allen shook his head.

"Yes it is, I named her Gladys." Pharya sat indian style.

Allen brows furrows. "What the-you can't make up a person."

"Gladys is not made up, how dare you talk about her like that. Bad enough you stole her magazine." Pharya argues.

"I'm five seconds to just smacking you upside the head with this." Allen waved the magazine.

Devitt raised a brow. "Why not just give it back to Gladys?"

"Because there is no Gladys." Allen stressed.

Pharya nods. "Yes there is, her husband name is Sam and they have three older kids."

"Stop it." Allen points the magazine at her. Pharya giggled and moved her leg out to stretch it, Allen shakes his head. "So goofy and weird."

"I'm weird?" Pharya gives him a look. "Our friend is sitting over there with demonic colored makeup?" She jerked her head to Devitt. "But I'm the weird one. Right."

"Don't hate." Devitt shakes his head, Pharya put a hand up in defense.

"So where is Lopez?" Allen looks over at her.

"Catching up with some people. He might still be mad at me for being mad at him." Pharya rolled her eyes. "I mean I'm not really mad at him. I just want people to quit talking about it."

"The whole fan jumping in the ring with you guys?" Devitt asks.

"Yeah, people want me to take it serious and that is just not my style. Yes I will watch my surroundings more but I'm not gonna go out there around caring fans with my defense up like that. I don't want to be pushed out my comfort zone out there by something not even serious." Pharya leans up and stretches the other leg. "I just want people to get that."

"We get it." Allen nods. "Still, can't blame him for being worried about you."

"I'm fine with that." Pharya looks over at him. "But we don't have to talk about it all the time. I'm trying to forget about it. If it was you guys, would you be down your girlfriends or wife throat? Allen?"

"I would have literally beat the hell out of any guy that would dare to run up on Wendy like that guy did to you." Allen admits. "I would loose it."

Devitt nods. "I kinda gotta go with Allen here. We even didn't react to seeing that to well, Luke and Karl wanted his name."

"Oh god." Pharya palms her face.

"Look if it was Cathy in there doing her thing and some dude ran in there. I would react the same way as Colby did, you gotta look at it from a guys point of view to Phar." Devitt says, Pharya raised a brow. "He isn't always in the ring with you. What if the same person tried it with just you in there and did have something on him and you would have got hurt? Colby would probably loose whatever the hell religion he has."

"The on top of it, this guy jumped in the ring while he was in there with you." Allen reminds her. "That does something to a guys mindset."

Pharya shakes her head. "It shouldn't. I do get what you two are trying to say but I still just don't wanna talk about it."

"That's fine." Allen holds his hands up in defense. "But just talk to the one person you should about it. He is just making sure your okay mentally and right now your giving him bad signals."

"Very bad." Devitt agrees. "Because now he is truly watching you."

"I'll talk to him later about it." Pharya waved it off. "I don't wanna focus on that tonight."

Allen sighed. "Look I didn't want to pull this." Pharya and Devitt both look at him. "But I had this friend..."

"God no!" Pharya shot off the floor, she fast walked down the hall. "I'm going to find Colby. I'll catch you two later!"

Devitt watched her go. "Wow. Never seen her move that fast."

Allen closes his magazine with a smirk. "Works, every time."

"Did you really have a story for that?" Devitt raise a brow back at him.

"No." Allen stood up with a headshake. "But if that didn't work out then I was just gonna wing it like I did some of the ones I told her before."

Devitt chuckled. "Parenting is just becoming a super power."

"Oh defintley." Allen nodded. "You see it got her tattooed butt up."

Pharya walked down the hall with relief as she was happy to have got away from hearing one Allen's stories. She loved him to death but his stories was gonna be the reason she knocked him upside the head.

Hearing familiar voices talking, she stopped to see Colby talking to Cessaro and Kevin Owens.

"Hey, hey." Pharya walks up to them.

"There she is." Cessaro smiled giving her a side hug. "How you been lady?"

"Smacking people around and assaulting them with blunt objects." Kevin answered for her.

"Is this still about that one house show?" Pharya smirks.

"I'll get you back for that." Kevin points.

"Hey, I didn't even know you could turn that shade of red." Pharya hands went up in defense.

Colby brows knotted together. "What did you do?"

"Kendo whipped him in the face." Pharya nodded.

"Ouch." Cessaro makes a face.

"Exactly, see." Kevin points to Cessaro. "It sounds painful."

"Relax, Chris is mostly the one scared for life. I shoved the other kendo stick between his legs." Pharya waves it off, Cessaro looked at her wide eyed in shock.

Kevin nodded. "True, that is really true."

Colby nods his head at her. "That's my angel."

"Is the halo hiding the horns or...?" Cessaro looks over Pharya's head.

They laughed at him.

"Ha-ha-ha." Pharya dropped her arm from around him. "Real funny."

Colby chuckled. "But what's up, you need me for something?"

"Yeah, can I steal him for a second?" Pharya looks at the guys.

"By all means, I gotta go get ready anyway." Cessaro starts to head off.

"I'm going back to catering." Kevin waved and walks off with Cessaro.

Colby looked back from over his shoulder at her. "You good? I thought you were gonna be with Allen and Devitt until the show started."

"I was." Pharya nodded. "Then they made me feel bad."

"About?" Colby brow raised.

"About telling you to drop it, then you caught an attitude because you thought I caught an attitude. But then I did catch an attitude because I thought you caught one." Pharya explains, Colby looked at her crazy. "You with me over there?"

Colby continues to stare. "Barley. I don't have an attitude with you Phar, I'm just worried about you."

"But I don't want you to be." Pharya tries to tell him.

His brow raised. "That's asking me to not be a boyfriend. If I was doing the exact opposite then you would have a huge problem."

Pharya thought about it. "Yeah but...I don't know how I'm trying to put this anymore." She shakes her head with a sigh. "I really just want to forget it, that's it."

"And I told you I understand that but don't just brush these things off. Learn from it is what I'm saying." Colby put a hand on top of her head, Pharya looked up. "I am very aware you can handle yourself but Monday was to close and could have went way worse. I would loose my damn mind back here if you get hurt out there in any way, seriously."

Pharya smiles taking his hand off her head. "I know."

"That's the only reason I was pushing for you to talk about it, I want to make sure you are really okay." Colby says. "So some times the way to do that is nagging your little butt about it. We can stop talking about it for a while but don't brush it off like that."

"I get it." Pharya nods. "I don't want you to think I'm saying don't be protective or stop thinking the way you do. It was just getting on my nerves with everybody bringing it up every five minutes."

"I know it did, but I was doing it for your benefit." Colby points to himself. "I can't be knight and shining Lopez forever and always saving you. I get busy."

"My knight and freaking what Colby?" Pharya laughs. "No you did not just call yourself that."

"I am your knight, look at me." Colby holds his arms out. "A knight would be built like this Pharya."

"Wow." Pharya shakes her head. "I have heard it all tonight. Knight and shining Lopez huh?" She raised a brow.

"It works doesn't it." Colby slowly nods with a smirk. "Say it doesn't."

Pharya shook her head. "It doesn't."

His smirk dropped. "Hater." Pharya giggled giving him a hug, Colby smiled hugging her back. "I just want you to watch yourself more out there, that's it? Still be yourself Phar, just also be prepared." Pharya nodded her head. "But if I'm out there then don't worry about it. I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you."

"Because your what? Knight and shining Lopez?" Pharya asks.

"That is correct." Colby nods, Pharya snorts a laugh.

"You are such a weird man." She shakes her head.

* * *

 **That was the first part, read on to the next and don't forget to leave a review!**


	151. Summer Slam Part 1

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, like I said I have a three part SummerSlam for you guys. I keep my promise and is anybody else sad about Paige having to retire, I don't know how true that is but if it is I'm really gonna miss her. I already missed her when she was gone and was really excited for her come back but now she might have to leave again. First Edge, Daniel, and now Paige, I am going to miss that woman and wish that never happened to her.**

* * *

 _ **SummerSlam 2016, backstage 'On-screen'**_

The camera showed black and red pants that slowly panned up to show Cethlenn stretching her arms. People in the New York crowd went loud when it moved back to fully show her and what she had on.

Cethlenn was wearing the dark red and black outfit that Harley Quinn wore in Injustice 2, except her leather black gloves were fingerless. She had on black combat boots, her silver charm choker with a black choker. There was the name Balor on the back of the matching jacket and instead of diamonds it was a C, and B, on the pants leg.

The Women's title stayed strapped around her waist. All her red hair was in krinkled curls and parted in the center. People had loved the look as you could hear some whistles

Cethlenn bent down to stretch, two feet approached from the side. She slowly rose back up to stand straight and stare the person down.

The camera panned back to show Triple H to a huge reaction from the crowd. Neither of their stares let up as both of them had unreadable expressions on their faces and neither cracked a smile or smirk.

Triple H nodded his head slowly at her. "You know what to do out there." Cethlenn scoffs and cracks a smirk. "Give'em hell and most important. Win at all cost."

"Give them hell?" Cethlenn brow raised, she slowly backs up. "I am hell."

The crowd cheered in agreement as she walked off and it panned closer to Triple H.

He smirks with a knowing nod. "That's my headache."

The camera goes out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _'I am hell' Indeed she freaking is and is anybody freaking over the Injustice 2 outfit she is wearing?! Cethlenn is rocking those colors #SummerSlam_

 _I love the Cethlenn look on her, I pictured the black and red on Ellie Quinn first but Cethlenn pulls it off a little more and it matches her #SummerSlam_

 _You know it's real when the teacher/mentor comes to watch #SummerSlam_

 _That is indeed Triple H's and The Authority's headache #SummerSlam_

 _They have this father/daughter vibe and I'm here for it, give them hell Cethlenn! #SummerSlam_

 _Triple H knows he's got a dangerous student #SummerSlam_

 _She is hell, that made me scared when she said that #SummerSlam_

 _Triple H didn't even need to give her a pep talk #SummerSlam_

 _She is hell but Sasha is coming to put that fire out #SummerSlam_

 _I wanna know what number she is and who is the mystery person from NXT? I'm dying in suspense over here #SummerSlam_

 _As the Rock would say to her right now, GOODNESS #SummerSlam_

 _The Demon King has one GOOD looking Demon Queen in Cethlenn, look at her and that red hair man #SummerSlam_

 _First Nikki Bella returning and now we get to see Cethlenn, this is a good night! #SummerSlam_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Cethlenn walked down the hall with a frown as she was making her way to the ring.

She slows in her steps when somebody stopped ahead of her, a grin made it's way on her face.

"Can I help you?" Cethlenn questioned in a playful manner.

Finn walked into view with a smile of his own. "Maybe, I'm looking for my wife. Have you seen her?"

Her brow raised. "What does she look like?"

"This." Finn motions up and down at her.

Cethlenn nods with a smirk. "Like me? That's a seriously good looking woman right there. I'm talking zero mistakes when she was created."

Finn chuckled and pulls her in a tight hug making her hug him back with a giggle. "...No matter what happens out there. Your gonna go down in writing as the best, don't forget that."

"I won't." Cethlenn pulls back, she rubs the title around her waist with a sigh. "If I lose this to anyone out there. I break a big promise I made to two people and I don't like breaking promises."

"I know you don't." Finn messes a strand of her hair. "But don't hurt yourself to the point of no return trying to keep it."

"Sometimes that's what it takes." Cethlenn smirks. "By the way..." Finn looks up at her. "Doctor Gallows and Anderson?" Finn sighs and tries to say something about it but the words couldn't come. "They were your friends first." She points, rolling her eyes she fixed her jacket. "Time for me to get out there, see ya when I come back." Cethlenn walks pass him.

Finn turns around to watch her go with a smile. "I'll be watching!"

"Better be." Cethlenn points back while walking.

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Dana Brooke was making her entrance, she stood on the apron posing as she flexed her arms to the crowd.

"That woman along with six others will have a chance to run the gauntlet to knock off each competition until they are crowned, WWE Women's Champion." Cole says. "And they are all making history for this is a first time ever, Women's Gauntlet for Gold match. What are the rules for this match Corey?"

"Hey, the rules are simple. There is none." Corey chuckles. "You have to pin or submit your opponent to eliminate them. Once you are beaten you have to go to the back but the person in the ring does not get a break, the challengers keep coming until you beat the next person. The only thing is no one can ever last in a gauntlet from beginning to end and it's because if you get through half those people, your spent. You get no breaks but yet here they come out fresh and ready to go, which is why I can't believe Cethlenn chose this match. This is a no champions advantage, once she gets pinned or submitted then she is out. That's it."

"Then on top of that, thanks to the assault on Alicia Fox by Cethlenn. Alicia has been taken out of the match and replaced by someone pulled from NXT for tonight." Byron reminds.

"Yeah, and we all know how talented the women are down there. This is another problem that these women are gonna run into tonight. At Least all of them been in the ring with each other before but this one person may be the real wild card and all on favorite." Corey said. "I'm not doubting Cethlenn because we saw how evil that woman really is but this is one hell of a mountain."

Dana got in the ring flexing off with a smirk.

"You saw the mentor of Cethlenn/Ellie, the COO Triple H and he told her to 'give them hell' in his words." Cole says.

Corey scoffs. "And she replied with the right words because I believe that Cethlenn is hell. Even Mick Foley said that he watched the match between her and Alicia and she wasn't even trying, she just was out there to hurt her. Which means if that is her not trying, what is Cethlenn actually trying?"

"Kinda scared to find that out." Byron admits.

Dana bounces on her feet as she looked to the ramp, she motions for the next entry to come on out. "Let's go!"

"Imagine if Charlotte's protege won?" Cole throws out the assumption. "How would you think Charlotte react to that?"

"I'm sure she would be very proud of Dana." Corey nods.

"You gotta be joking." Byron gives him a look.

"Live at SummerSlam in the Barclay's Center as we await entry number two in the first ever, Women's Gauntlet for Gold match." Cole announced.

Cethlenn theme hit to a loud reaction, Dana froze in mid step with wide eyes.

"Oh this is about to get real interesing." Corey was shocked. "I told you a match like this could back fire! She is number two, Cole. Number two."

The crowd gave her a loud reaction as she walked out on stage through the smoke. It cleared out a little as the camera got close to show her blue eyes.

"That is one intimadting stare." Byron points out.

Fixing her leather glove, Cethlenn walked down the ramp as she stared down Dana.

"I think Dana just lost all confidence, I didn't bet on Cethlenn being a number two entry." Corey shook his head. "I thought it was going to be a moutain before. It is going to be one heck of a moutain, does she really plan to face six women back to back? One of those women being Nia Jax at that? There is no way."

"It's not stopping her from coming down to this ring." Cole says. "I mean we seen Ellie beat the odds before."

"That was Ellie, Cethlenn is different and we are talking about six other women Michael. Women like Nia Jax, Sasha Banks and the Queen herself, Charlotte. Not only that you have a surprise entrant that you can not prepare for. There is no way Cethlenn can do that. At some point, your body is gonna give." Corey retorts. "I admire her and believe she can get far but not past all six."

Cethlenn slid up on the apron to come to a stop on her knee, she stand up and gets inside the ring. The ref kept Dana back as Cethlenn took the title from around her waist and posed with it around her shoulder.

"I agree with you Corey, yeah she is good but this is just a challenge that not even a man has beat." Byron speaks up. "At some point your body is gonna give against fresh competition. The card against her is stacked to high and so is the competition to be coming in at such an early number."

"She was number four in the Rumble match and was the first woman to be in the bottom two and went on to face Triple H to determine the winner." Cole reminds the two of them. "Just saying, she's been in tougher situations."

Corey even had to agree with that. "That is true, I will give you that and I for one love Cethlenn but I just don't think it's possible."

Cethlenn lowered the belt and flips it on her shoulder as she backs up near her corner. Dana stood on the other side with a glare but Cethlenn continued to just stare her down.

JoJo raised the mic. "This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Women's Gauntlet for Gold match and it is for the WWE, Women's Championship." The crowd cheers. "The only way to win this match is by pinfall or submission. Once the first person scores a pinfall or submission, the loser must head to the back and the other remains in the ring for the next participant. This match continues until a winner is crowned between the final two women left in the match." Cethlenn stretched her fingers in anticipation. "Introducing the first challenger, from Orlando Florida. Dana Brooke!"

Dana holds up her hands with a smirk, the crowd gave a mixed reaction filled with mostly boo's. Cethlenn raised a brow at Dana doing this and just slowly shook her head as the camera caught it.

"I don't think Cethlenn found that cute." Corey chuckled.

"And introducing her opponent, she is the current WWE Women's Champion. From Wicklow Ireland, Cethlenn Balor!" JoJo introduces her to a loud reaction.

Cethlenn raised her title in the air as her eyes stayed locked on Dana.

"Is anybody else noticing the hole Cethlenn is staring through Dana Brooke?" Cole questioned.

"She has not taken her eyes off her yet." Byron nods in agreement. "Cethlenn is coming in at number two. I can assure you she knows the big hill ahead of her and I can bet she is not a joking mood. We all know how no matter which personality Ellie is at the moment, in that ring they go into this certain zone. Once they are in it, it's not good because they are focused on one thing."

"Yeah, winning." Corey says the obvious. "The quicker she wins, the better. She has five other women to get through."

The ref walks over as Cethlenn brung the belt down, she handed it off to him. Cethlenn takes off her leather jacket to expose her top, she throws her jacket off to the side.

He walks back to the center and raises the belt in the air to cheers.

"That is the title introduced back at WrestleMania and that changed the Women's Division forever and since Fastlane in February. Ellie Brooks has had possession of the title, nobody has been able to take it or knock her off for it." Byron says. "But tonight, that might just change."

The ref takes the belt down and hands it off to the timekeeper.

"If these girls are smart, get Cethlenn out this match. I do think this impossible but that woman is crafty and sneaky." Corey said. "I do find it impossible but she picked this for a reason."

He looks between both women before motioning for the bell. "Ring it!"

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Dana ran out the corner after her, Cethlenn hit a tuck and roll back to her feet.

"Dana going right after Cethlenn but quick on her feet, Cethlenn moved out of the way." Cole watched.

Cethlenn looks over her shoulder and quirked a brow at Dana, she bent her hand back and motioned Dana to come at her as the crowd reacted.

"Talk about an invitation." Byron laughs.

"Back turned and all, she's telling Dana to try again." Corey chimed in.

This made Dana angry as she went after her, Cethlenn ducks, Dana turned around into a stike to the face before Cethlenn hauled off and back handed her down to the mat.

"Oh!" Cole reacts with the crowd.

"She just back handed the tast out of Brooke's mouth!" Corey says.

"That's one way to put it!" Cole nods. Cethlenn picked Dana up and whipped her to the ropes, Dana comes off and goes for a clothesline. "Clothes-wait a second!" Cethlenn grabbed Dana's arm in mid clothesline and took her down to the mat in a flip as she was looking for a TCH on her. "TCH! Cethlenn trying to lock on the TCH! Dana's fighting!"

Dana wiggled out and fell back against the ropes with wide eyes. Cethlenn stayed in a crawled out position as she looked at her with a grin.

"What kind of move was that?" Byron questions shocked. "Dana can't believe that."

"Dana looks terrified." Corey said. "I would be to. Like a snake, Cethlenn almost caught Dana and it was about to be over. If Dana wants to knock her off she has to take Cethlenn so seriously, you can not beat around with her. One mistake and she is gonna catch it."

"I agree with that." Cole nods.

Dana points. "Get her back!"

The ref makes sure Cethlenn was back to allow Dana to get up to her feet, Cethlenn went after her but Dana slides out of the ring.

"Now Dana taking a breather." Corey points out.

"More like trying to avoid Cethlenn." Byron scoffs. Cethlenn went to the ropes, Dana grabs her by the feet and tries to pull her out but it wasn't working. "I-Is Dana trying to pull her out of the ring?"

"Keyword, trying." Corey nodded. Cethlenn got one foot free and kicked her off, Dana stumbled near the barricade but turned back around. As she turned back, Cethlenn slingshotted herself overtop and landed ontop of Dana to a loud reaction. "Woah!"

Cethlenn gets up while bringing Dana with her.

"Talk about slighshot!" Byron says. "Look how quick Cethlenn is getting her back in the ring, she knows you can't win that way."

Dana rolled on her back, Cethlenn drops down and hooks her leg for the cover.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Dana kicked out to a mixed reaction.

"Dana with the kickout at two!" Cole calls the count. Cethlenn death gripped Dana's hair and picks her up, Dana pushed her off and choped her hard in the chest to 'Woo's from the crowd. "Chop by Dana!"

Cethlenn open palmed Dana in her chest to send her falling back as the crowd cheered.

"Talk about a retaliation." Byron points out. "Don't dish what you don't want back."

Dana held her chest and rolled to the corner, Cethlenn ran over but got booted back in the face. Cethlenn stumbles back, Dana gets on the second ropes and jumps off hitting her with an elbow to the back of the head.

"Oh!" Corey watched. "Right to the back of the head." Cethlenn fell over holding the back of her head, Dana pushed Cethlenn down to the mat and covered her. "Now it's Dana going for the cover!"

"One!"

"Tw-"

Cethlenn grabbed her down by the head and rolled her into the cradle lock.

"Now it's Cethlenn!" Corey saw the switch.

"One!"

"Two!"

Dana got out of it and up to her feet, Cethlenn was getting back to hers until Dana kicks her to the ropes in her arm. Cethlenn fell against them, Dana grabs her legs as Cethlenn grabbed a hold of the ropes with both hands. Dana gives a strong tug and pulls her off in the air but Cethlenn lands on her feet, Cethlenn jumped hitting the pele kick as the crowd cheered.

"Pele kick! Pele kick to Dana!" Cole reacts.

Cethlenn got down and hooks her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-" Dana managed to get the shoulder up to a shocking reaction.

"And Dana Brooke somehow stays alive!" Cole says. "I thought she had that."

"So did I, that was really close." Corey agreed with him. "First Cethlenn landing like a cat and then flips back with that pele to the head."

Cethlenn stood up looking to the ref who showed her two fingers, Dana gets to her feet and sees Cethlenn coming back over. Instead of backing off, she grabbed Cethlenn and poked her in the eye out of the ref's eyesight.

"Poke to the eyes!" Byron saw it along with the crowd.

Cethlenn stumbled back holding and rubbing at her eyes.

"Talk about using the tools the teacher taught you, Dana learned from the dirtiest player. You better believe she is gonna use that to." Corey said. Dana saw Cethlenn still trying to see, she ran and bounced off the ropes. "Now Dana gonna try to take advantage!"

Dana ran to her, she got grabbed and flipped over Cethlenn shoulders, back to back.

Cole caught this. "No, no, wait-!" Cethlenn sat out hitting it to a loud reaction. "Blackout!"

Dana was stunned before falling to the mat.

"That is it!" Corey exclaims.

Cethlenn eyes stayed squinted, she turned her over and hooks both her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Dana's out!" Cole shouts.

"Dana Brooke has been eliminated." JoJo announces as that received a loud mixed reaction.

Cethlenn sat up rubbing her eyes, the ref was getting Dana out the ring.

"Eyesight messed up and all, Cethlenn somehow hit the Blackout." Corey was shocked, he chuckled. "I mean she hit it so fast. Dana Brooke was just giving her to much time, she did not stay on Cethlenn and because of that she got caught. Got caught right into a Blackout by a half blind Cethlenn."

 _'Call to me, Call to me'_

Summer Rae's theme hit, Cethlenn rubbed her eyes turning her head to the ramp as she starts getting up.

"This is where the problem sits in, the challengers do not stop coming." Byron says. "Cethlenn got rid of Dana but now she has Summer Rae and these to have some real bad history."

"Extremely bad is more like it." Cole repharased.

"Introducing next, from Manhasset New York. Summer Rae!" JoJo introduces her.

Cethlenn stands up and adjust her leather glove.

Summer gets on the apron to get inside, Cethlenn ran over grabbing her by her hair making her scream out. Cethlenn gets a good grip before bringing her over and slamming her down inside the ring.

"No posing today Summer." Cole jokes. Cethlenn gives her stinging kicks to her back before hitting one to the side of her head. "Ouch! And the ref isn't gonna do anything because Summer is in the ring so this match has started."

"These rules can make or break a person." Corey said. Summer rolled to the corner, she waited until Cethlenn walked closer to yank her face down into the turnbuckle. "Ooh!"

Cethlenn fell back, Summer breathed heavy as she was still holding her head from the kick Cethlenn gave her earlier.

"That may have knocked Cethlenn out for a bit but this gives Summer Rae some time." Byron says.

Corey nodded. "It does but she better capitalize off it quick, Dana Brooke is already taken out of the equation." Cethlenn rolled out of the ring and fell to the floor. Summer got out and picked her up. "Well she was trying to take a breather but Summer Rae is not gonna allow that to happen."

Summer picked her up and whipped her to the steps, Cethlenn went aheas but jumped on top as the crowd cheered.

"Looking to send her into the steel steps but Cethlenn caught herself!" Cole exclaims. Summer ran to her, Cethlenn hits a moonsaw and lands on Summer as both of them went down to a loud reaction. "And a moonsaw from off the top of the steps!"

"That is awareness at it's best!" Corey praised. "That was crazy, first landing like a cat and then at the right moment. Moonsaw from the steps."

The video replayed. "Now this gives Cethlenn some time." Byron points out.

Cethlenn used the ropes to pull herself up on the ap. Summer stumbled to her feet and marches over to her, she grabbed a hold of Cethlenn feet and yanks them from under her. Cethlenn hit the apron face first before falling to the floor as everybody reacted.

"Ouch!" Byron winced.

"Face first goes Cethlenn, that was a hard fall." Cole says. Summer yanks Cethlenn up and throws her inside the ring, she slides in and goes for the cover. "Now Summer is gonna try and be the one to knock off Cethlenn!"

"One!"

"Two-"

Cethlenn got the shoulder up to a relieved reaction, Summer smacked the mat with a yell.

"Summer needs to keep a cool head and focus, you got her down." Corey tries to coach. Summer jumped on top of her and just started unloading on her with wild hits. "Talk about letting out some frustration!"

Cethlenn gets her legs over Summer shoulders and flips her down into a pin.

"Wait a second, Cethlenn with a cover!" Cole reacts. "Her legs are over Summer Rae's shoulders!"

"One!"

"Two-"

Summer managed to flip out, Cethlenn rolled back to her feet, Summer ran but got smacked hard across her face. People ooh'ed as Summer jaw dropped in shock, Summer hauled off and slapped her back with force.

Cethlenn tackled her down as the crowd cheered, the two of them traded hits while rolling around on the mat.

"There is no love lost between these two." Byron chuckled. "Cethlenn or Ellie."

Cethlenn kicks Summer off her, Summer ran and kicked her in the chest before she could get off her knees. Summer starts stomping her down before she picked Cethlenn up and whipped her to the ropes. Cethlenn hits the ropes with a handspring and comes back with a flip into an enziguri to a loud reaction.

"An enziguri with meaning!" Corey was shocked. "Cethlenn pulling out a bag full of tricks! We might need to put her in the Cruiserweights with a move like that." Summer was stunned back to the ropes, Cethlenn ran to her but Summer spun out of nowhere and hits a roundhouse kick. "And a spinning kick by Summer!"

Cethlenn fell out on her back as Summer fell on top, the ref slid down.

"That may be it!" Cole says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Cethlenn gave a kickout as the crowd cheered.

"No it isn't!" Corey says happily. Summer fell back to the mat in fustration. "It was a good move." Summer smacked the mat a couple times. "She's getting upset but she is doing good. Stay on her Summer!"

Summer grabs Cethlenn up to her feet. "You need to learn how to stay on your back when somebody puts you there!"

Cethlenn was shoved back down to the mat, Summer went to the corner and got out out of the ring and on the apron.

"What's Summer Rae doing here?" Byron questions. Summer got up on the top rope as people watched her in anticipation. "Things never end well when people get up there."

"Summer going a little high risk!" Corey was shocked to see her up there.

The crowd cheered when Cethlenn jumped up and ran up the corner to be on the top with her. "Possum, Cethlenn played possum!" Cethlenn hooked her shorts and brought her off the ropes into a suplex but didn't let go. "Suplex from the top!" She rolled through and hooks Summer over her back and hits the Glory Bomb on her. "Glory Bomb!"

"Glory Bomb to Summer Rae!" Byron shouts.

"Suplex into a roll through and right into the Glory Bomb!" Cole exclaims.

Cethlenn flips her over and hooks her legs.

"You can count to ten with the impact behind that." Corey shakes his head.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Cethlenn drops Summer leg as the crowd cheers.

"She got her!" Cole says excited.

"Summer Rae, has been eliminated." JoJo announces.

The ref helps Summer out and checks on her

Cethlenn slowly rolled up to one knee, she held the back of her back with a couple deep breaths.

"I think that suplex took a lot out of her but Cethlenn just elimated two women. Dana Brooke and now Summer Rae, the first move Dana played a trick but this time Cethlenn pulled hers with playing possum." Corey said. "Waiting until Summer was all the way up before bringing her right down, rolling her through and right into the Glory Bomb."

"Like you said, you could have counted until ten." Byron jokes. "Two are down but the question now is who is the ne-"

Nia Jax theme hits making the crowd cheer loudly, Cethlenn looked up the ramp shocked that Nia was number four.

"Oh my God." Corey voice got low. "There is no way. No way she is number four."

Nia walks out and heads down the ramp. Cethlenn used the ropes and pulled herself up to stand.

"I don't wanna be that person but things are about change." Byron says.

"They are about change in a big way. Cethlenn took out Dana and Summer and had advantages with them. You do not have any advantages with Nia Jax!" Corey tells him. "This is not gonna end well and we know Cethlenn isn't gonna back down or throw in the towel. But this is a monstrous woman right here."

"Coming in at entry number four, from San Diego California. Nia Jax!" JoJo introduces her.

Nia got inside the ring as Cethlenn stayed in her spot, the two of them stared each other down.

"Cethlenn apporached Dana, she apporached Summer but notice how she did not take a step to this woman. That is how intimadting Nia Jax is." Cole watches them.

"I don't wanna watch this but I want to." Corey admits. "If Cethlenn thinks she is getting Nia out there in a flash, she better become the female architect real quick and figure out how."

Nia's theme dies off, Cethlenn shakes her hand out to get some feeling back into her arm. The crowd cheered as both women just continued watching each other.

"Who is gonna blink first?" Byron asks.

Nia walked over getting in her face, Cethlenn stares up at her with a frown.

"Neither of them still blinked." Corey answers.

Cethlenn backed up slowly, she hauled off and smacked Nia right across the face.

"Oh!" Cole jaw dropped.

Nia eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Mistake, big mistake." Corey shook his head rapidly.

Cethlenn bounced off the ropes and jumped on her as she started landing rapid strikes to Nia.

"Maybe not, it's working!" Cole points out. Nia was stunned back with the last one, Cethlenn ducked being grabbed and ran to the ropes. "There is that quickness!"

Cethlenn bounced off the ropes and hits a low dropkick to her leg to send Nia down to one knee. Letting out a scream she hits her with a kick under her chin as Nia fell back.

"Maybe I was wrong!" Corey says. "Cethlenn actually got Nia Jax down! That quickness is maybe her only advantage."

Cethlenn quickly got out on the apron and went to the top. "She's going high risk this time!" Cole watched.

"It is not many woman who can say they got Nia Jax off her feet. I'm a litt shocked, keep it rolling Cethlenn!" Corey cheers.

Nia gets up with a stumble and turns around. Cethlenn jumps off for a move but gets an open hand smack to the chest to swat her down to a huge reaction.

"Oh my god!" Cole shouts. "Nia Jax! She-She just-!"

"Wow!" Byron jaw dropped.

Cethlenn held her chest with a cry as she rolled on her stomach kicking the mat in pain.

"She just freaking swatted Cethlenn out of freaking mid air is what she did!" Corey exclaims. "My goodness, did you hear that though? It was a freaking echo!"

Nia glared daggers at Cethlenn who rolled out on the apron and was using the ropes to pull herself up while still holding her chest.

"That is absolute freaking power. To just swat somebody in mid air like that." Byron says. "That is just not normal. This is where I tell you that things just went through two match and this a fresh Nia Jax."

"A fresh and now pissed off Nia Jax." Corey reminds.

Nia ran to the ropes and bulldozed her off the apron with a yell. Cethlenn flew off hitting the barricade face first before falling back.

"Good grief!" Byron saw the impact. "Cethlenn just launched."

"Did you see the way her face hit the barricade?" Corey asks. "I mean it literally smacked face first. I know Cethlenn is dangerous but she may have just met her match in Nia Jax. This woman is just nothing but power and just like Cethlenn she is out to hurt you. Just look at how much strength and height Nia has against her."

Cethlenn dragged herself away from the barricade as she was now favoring her ribs.

"I think her ribs took most of that hit from the barricade. That and her face." Cole points out. "Look how she is favoring them."

Nia gets out of the ring when Cethlenn got near the ramp, she jumps down and grabs a hold of her.

"You think you scare somebody huh?" Nia slaps Cethlenn face as people oohed. "The only person people should be scared of is me!"

Nia threw her rib first into the apron by her hair.

"Oh and adding more damage to the ribs!" Cole winces. Nia picks her up in a body slam position. "What is Nia doing here? What is she-no, Nia no!" Nia lets out a yell as she ran Cethlenn spine first into the steel ring post to a loud reaction. "Nia Jax again targeting the ribs!"

Cethlenn fell on the floor holding her stomach in pain, the ref gets out and checks on her as she cried out.

"It was only a matter of time and it's painful to watch but this is Nia Jax we are talking about! This woman isn't made or built in anyway to be a quick pin. You heard her screaming at Cethlenn, that she is the one that people need to be afraid of and I believe it. Nia Jax is about to be the one to take Cethlenn out this thing and may be the one to win the Women's Championship." Corey said. "Once you take out the biggest threat, it's halfway over. Cethlenn is the threat and Nia knows that, look at what she is doing to her."

Nia shooed the ref back and snatched Cethlenn up by her hair ignorning her yelling in pain.

"Those ribs of Cethlenn has got to be injured." Byron shakes his head. Cethlenn pushed her off and fell back down to the floor holding her stomach, Nia snatched her back up and throws her over the steps with force. "Now sending her flying over the steel steps!"

Cethlenn hit the other side with a smack as she had landed on her stomach.

"This is just a straight up beat down." Corey said as he watched. Nia walked around, she picks her up and threw her inside the ring. Cethlenn rolled over and got up to her feet, she turned as Nia ran in and bulldozed her over and turned her inside out. "My god! That's like running right into a brick wall." Nia stood over her. "I have never seen Cethlenn or Ellie ever just woman handled like this. Never, she is always the one in control or at least comes back but she has had zero offense since Nia swatted her down."

"And that is not good." Cole shake his head. Cethlenn laid flat out on her stomach, Nia picks her up on her shoulder. "This has to be it." Nia hits her with a samoa drop. "Samoa drop by Nia!"

"She is out, she has been out since earlier." Corey says.

Nia covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"..."

* * *

 **Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do, lol. Leave a review and stayed tuned for the final two chapters coming soon this week!**


	152. Summer Slam Part 2

_**Summer Slam 'In the ring'**_

"This has to be it." Cole says, Nia hits Cethlenn with a samoa drop. "Samoa drop by Nia!"

"She is out, she has been out since earlier." Corey says.

Nia covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"She has it!" Byron exclaims.

"Thre-"

Cethlenn grabs the ropes to a loud reaction as the ref held the count.

"No she doesn't!" Corey shouts. "The ropes! Cethlenn has the ropes!"

Nia looked at the ref wide eyed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nia can't believe it and neither can we! This was over guys," Cole says. "I thought Nia had it."

"I thought she did to but somehow in her mind, Cethlenn knew she was close to those ropes." Byron said. "That was so close to three."

"It was but the ref having a good eye, that was a good call by him. Cethlenn is out but that instinct alone made her reach." Corey looked on. "Nia Jax almost had her but took her down to close to the ropes." Cethlenn rolled over and fell out the ring, Nia got up still trash talking the ref. "I mean Cethlenn still is down guys. She is still out of it, it was just ring awareness that saved her."

Nia turned her attention outside the ring with a glare, she marched over to the ropes and gets out of the ring. Cethlenn tried crawling under the ring and managed to get halfway under before Nia grabbed her legs.

"Cethlenn trying to get away from Nia Jax by going under the ring but Nia not having it." Cole says.

"If Nia can get Cethlenn back in the ring and hit that move again away from the ropes. Cethlenn is out of this match and she knows that." Corey presses. "She has to get her back in."

Nia drags Cethlenn out from under the ring, the crowd cheers when they saw she had a steel chair in hand. "Is that a chair?"

"It is!" Byron answers.

Nia stepped on Cethlenn wrist making her kick and cry as she tried to get out of it.

"You were gonna use this on me huh?" Nia stomps her wrist.

"Oh man!" Byron reacts

Cethlenn jumped holding her wrist to her chest.

"Nia Jax just stomping on the wrist of Cethlenn." Corey winces. "That was just painful to watch. I mean we talk about how much Ellie is this and that, and how dominant she is and the woman is but Nia is as well. Nia is stating a name for herself, since she swatted Cethlenn out the air she has been in control."

Nia picks her up and puts her back inside of the ring but brings her lower body out a bit.

"What is Nia doing he-" Cole was cut off by Nia giving a clubbing blow to the center of her chest. "Oh! Those big clubbing blows to the chest of Cethlenn." Nia landed a couple more to her chest before letting her go as Cethlenn was hanging a little off the apron. "Nia is just domination right now." Nia walked over and picked up the chair Cethlenn had pulled out. "N-Now she's getting the steel chair! That was the chair Cethlenn had dragged out from under the ring, what is Nia gonna do with that?"

"Nothing good for Cethlenn!" Byron tells him. The crowd got up off their feet as Nia came back over with the chair and was measuring it up. "Cethlenn's head is against that apron!" The ref leans from out the ropes and shouts at her to stop. "You can see the referee telling her not to do it!"

"She's gonna try and end Cethlenn career out here!" Corey warns them. "The ref is trying to keep from Cethlenn getting killed out here."

"But there are no rules Corey, it's nothing he can do!" Cole remins him.

Nia lifts up the chair as people in the crowd were screaming.

"No Nia!" Cole shouts.

"No, come on!" Byron exclaims.

Nia brings the chair down, Cethlenn lifts her head just as it slammed down, she turns and kicks the chair back in the face of Nia to a roaring reaction from everyone.

"Whoa!" Corey jaw dropped. "Back into Nia!"

Nia fell back against the barricade as she dropped the chair.

"Cethlenn got away and kicked the chair right back into the face of Nia Jax!" Byron was shocked. "Talk about a counter!"

"More like seeing your life flashing before your eyes!" Cole says. Cethlenn rolled in the ring and up to her feet as she held her ribs, she shook out her wrist as she watched Nia get up. "Now the wheels are turning in our champs head."

"Indeed they are." Corey agreed. Cethlenn ran and hit the ropes, she ran and jumped over them taking Nia down to a loud reaction. "Now it's Cethlenn taking down Nia Jax! And finally the champ is getting some offense back."

Both women were laid out on the floor as the crowd was still cheering them on.

"Nia and Cethlenn are down but the Barclay's crowd is still on their feet for this." Cole said, the camera shows a quick glimpse of the crowd. "They are in this right along with them."

"Goes to show how much keeping this title is to Cethlenn and how much it would mean for Nia to win it." Byron said. "Each girl is out with something to prove."

Nia was the first back to her feet but she was still stumbling.

"She is the first up but Nia is still a little stunned." Cole points out. Cethlenn crawled over to the other side and rolled inside the ring, Nia got in and went over to her but was met with a stinging kick to her side. "Stinging kicks by Cethlenn." Nia reacts to each one, Cethlenn threw another but got her leg grabbed as the crowd oohed. "Caught!"

Cethlenn hops on one leg before she jumps and hits Nia with an enziguri to stun her.

"Enziguri to Nia!" Cole reacts. Nia stumbles back trying to shake it off. "Still on her feet but it did some damage." Cethlenn used the ropes to get up, Nia ran to her but was booted back in the face. "Boots to the face!" Nia stumbled holding her face, Cethlenn flips back over the ropes and turns around as she waits. "Cethlenn over the ropes. May be looking for another high risk."

"I wouldn't after earlier, Cethlenn needs to stay on the ground." Corey didn't like the idea.

Nia turned around, Cethlenn springboarded herself over the ropes and connects with a forearm right to the face.

"Springboard forearm!" Cole exclaims. "And she got all of it."

"Cover her Cethlenn!" Byron cheered her on.

Cethlenn held her ribs and crawled over to her, she laid over Nia.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Is she gonna get it?" Corey asks.

"Th-" Nia kicked out with force to a shocking reaction from the crowd.

"Nia gets the shoulder just before the three count!" Cole called the count. "Right in the knick of time."

Cethlenn shook her head sitting up, she held three fingers up to the ref but he was telling her Nia got her shoulder up.

"Cethlenn thought that forearm did it." Byron said. Nia sat up shaking the blow off. "That forearm would have knocked anybody else out."

"Nia is not like anybody else Byron." Corey shook his head. "Far from it." Cethlenn hit her with a kick to the chest, Nia was still trying to get back up despite the kicks. "She is just shaking these kicks off." Nia pushed Cethlenn back, she hit the ropes but came back and hooked her legs around Nia's head in a scissor lock and gets in a push up position. "What kind of move is-" Cethlenn yells and swings Nia's head down into the mat with her torso. "Wow!"

"That's different!" Byron says.

"Heck yeah it was!" Corey nods.

Cethlenn got up and covered her.

"Again with the cover!" Cole exclaims. "Can she do it?"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Nia kicks out again to a loud reaction.

"And a kick out again by Nia Jax!" Corey calls this one. Cethlenn fell down to the mat shaking her head in frustration. "Cethlenn again, she thought she had her but Nia still got a lot left in the tank."

"But this move that Cethlenn pulled out." Byron says through the replays. "She comes back and jumps over Nia while hooking her legs around her neck, up into a push up position. And with just a turn she hits a DDT."

Cethlenn got up, she used the ropes to lean against and wait for Nia to get up.

"The frustration is starting to set in on Cethlenn but she just keeps going." Corey points out. "I gotta give it to her. She is still fighting and she is getting Nia off her feet, Nia has her power but Cethlenn tricks might keep her in this thing." Cethlenn ran and jumped on her and hit a tilt a whirl but Nia turned it into a face first power bomb as people in the crowd were shocked. "I may have spoke a little to soon!"

"Nia making Cethlenn hit face first on the mat and it's right in the center of the ring!" Cole points out.

Nia rolled Cethlenn flat on her back and covered her.

"This could be it!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Cethlenn got the shoulder up as the crowd cheers and jumps up.

"Got the shoulder right before three." Corey nods. "Apart of me almost wanted Cethlenn to keep the shoulder down with the punishment she has been taking in this match."

Nia got up wide eyed. "That was three!"

"It was two and a half Nia, she kicked out!" The ref tells her.

"Nia is enraged with that count but Cethlenn got the shoulder up." Cole agreed with the ref. "Nia Jax just wants so bad to beat Cethlenn. We talked about how beating Nia has not been done and isn't easy but beating Cethlenn is not an easy task either. If your not mentally prepared that your ready for her, being a match with this woman can do something to your mindset and that goes for Nia Jax to."

"I agree with you on that Michael." Byron agrees. "Nia Jax is just use to ending things in a blink of an eye but taking out Cethlenn is not that easy. You have to push yourself."

"Definitely." Corey said in agreement. Nia bent down to pick her up, Cethlenn brought her foot up and kicked her back in the forehead. "What a kick!" Nia stumbles but keeps her balance, Cethlenn got up and ran to her but was caught in a locking bear hug. "Cethlenn caught again by Nia and not in a good position either!"

Nia locked her hands and squeezed Cethlenn harder making her cry out and reach for something.

"Right in the middle of the ring." Cole said. "Cethlenn jumped on Nia Jax for a move but was caught in this bear hug submission. And guys remember those injured ribs."

"Nia is now adding more pressure to that injury while also taking the breath out of her." Byron watches. "Cethlenn is really caught here."

Nia yells and jumps to squeeze her harder" Ask her ref!" The ref cam around to the other side to see if she wanted to quit. Cethlenn cried out and shook her head with a pained expression. "Say yes!" Nia yanked her grip around the injured ribs harder.

"At some point Cethlenn has got to give." Corey shakes her head. "I know she wants to win but there is nowhere to go." Cethlenn quickly hooks her arm over Nia's neck and one under to lock in the Guillotine choke as the crowd cheers.

"Now Cethlenn turning it around with a submission of her own!" Cole says.

"Submission on top of Submission!" Corey said. "Who's is doing the most damage?" Nia bent over as the choke was wearing her down, she lowered but Cethlenn wasn't letting go. "Cethlenn begging Nia to tap!" Nia stood up, she ran Cethlenn back first in the corner as this made her drop the choke hold and let go. "Nia breaks the hold. I'm assuming she had no choice, that choke hold Cethlenn had on her was wearing her down."

Cethlenn was trying to catch her breath, Nia ran to her, Cethlenn slid out through the second rope and jumps hitting a high kick to the side of her head.

"Stunning Nia back!" Byron calls the move. Cethlenn used the corner to get up to the top rope. Nia turns around and comes to her, Cethlenn jumped off and hits hurricanrana that actually sent Nia spinning and down to the mat. "Now Cethlenn taking Nia down!"

"Taking her down in a big way, wow!" Corey praised. They get up, Cethlenn ducks being grabbed by Nia and bounces off the other set of ropes. She jumps on Nia and with a tilt a whirl locks on the Brooks Widow to a huge reaction. "Brooks Widow! Cethlenn has the Brooks Widow locked in on Nia Jax right now!"

"This could be it!" Cole shouts. "It's locked in the center of this ring."

"This place feels it, is Nia Jax gonna tap though?" Byron questions.

Nia shakes her head at the ref who kept asking her if she wanted to quit. The crowd was on their feet yelling for her to tap.

"That veteran move in Cethlenn. She can lock on a submission in any way if you are not careful, is Nia gonna tap to the Demon Queen?" Corey asks as well. Nia drops down to one knee, Cethlenn drops her arm and twirls down to lock in the TCH to an even loud reaction from people. "TCH on Nia now! Did you see the way Cethlenn locked that in? Did you see that?"

"She used the Brooks Widow to her advantae!" Byron says. "What a trick move by Cethlenn. Nia is going out here guys, she is wearing down?" Nia lifted her hand. "Is she gonna tap? Is Cethlenn gonna do it?!" Nia balls her hand up, she gets back up as Cethlenn shook her head at this.

"Look at the power of Nia Jax!" Corey shouts. Nia lifts Cethlenn and brings her down in a powerbomb as both women were down. "Powerbomb to Cethlenn! Nia just didn't want to give up."

"This entire match is insane between these two." Corey chuckles. "Counter after counter into pin and into submissions. Who is gonna quit?"

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd chants for both of them

"I will tell you one thing. Neither of these girls are going to be prepared for the next woman that comes out, they are putting each other through the ringer right now." Byron said.

Cethlenn used the ropes to drag herself up to her feet and looks back at her. Nia stands up and glares a hole through her.

"The stare down of the centruary right now." Corey says. Nia ran to her, Cethlenn met her halfway and jumped on her locking in a jumping TCH on her. "Once agin with the TCH on Nia!" The crowd gives this a loud reaction as Nia had again dropped down to one knee. "Center of the ring again!"

Cethlenn adjusted her foot to the point where her legs were squeezing her harder, she grabbed her arm with a twist and held on for dear life.

"She has the armbar locked in, Cethlenn is holding on for dear life." Cole points out. Nia dropped to both knees. "Nia is fading out!" Nia taps Cethlenn leg to a huge reaction as the ref called for it. "She tapped out! Nia taps out to Cethlenn!"

"I do not freaking believe it!" Corey shouts. "Cethlenn got Nia Jax to tap out to the TCH! Mark it in the books boys, it is now three women she has beaten in a row and one of those women, shockingly is Nia Jax!"

Cethlenn dropped the hold and rolled away from her to rest on her stomach.

"Nia Jax has been eliminated." JoJo announced to a loud reaction.

Nia held her arm and rolled out of the ring to fall on the floor.

"What a match between those two." Byron praised them. "Take nothing away for Nia Jax, she gave Cethlenn a work out for that win. She made it known she was coming in there for a fight and that beating her wasn't that easy. These two put on one heck of a match out here."

"Other then Nia trying to kill Cethlenn at one point. I would agree, those two women just put on a show but Cethlenn is still in this thing." Corey points. "I don't know for how long after this match but she proved her point if you ask me. Say what you want about the girl but she is the tough and if not the best in this business right now."

Cethlenn sat up and holds her wrist to her chest as she was still breathing heavily from her ribs.

"She is the best but she is hurt." Cole watched her. "Nia Jax did some damage."

"Big damage." Byron nodded.

Charlotte's theme hit to 'Woo's' from the crowd as they cheered.

Cethlenn slowly starts to get up.

"Now this is gonna be real interesting right here, Cethlenn just went through that big match with Nia. How is she gonna get past Charlotte?" Corey questioned. "This was the non advantage I was talking about. This right here is gonna break her."

Charlotte ran in from behind and attacked her with Dana Brooke.

"Oh and from behind!" Cole was shocked. The crowd booed as Dana and Charlotte started stomping down and already injured and tired Cethlenn. "Charlotte and Dana, attacking Cethlenn! Right after her match with Nia. Attacking her right from behind, now how is this right or fair?"

"This isn't anywhere near right!" Byron threw a hand up. "Dana Brooke already lost so she shouldn't be out here."

"That's true but there isn't any rules so there isn't anything the ref can do to them. Charlotte is in the ring so this match has started, not a good way to start but it's a way." Corey shrugged. 'Charlotte is just being an opportunist."

"It's a difference between being that and a coward. Cethlenn is already hurt, Charlotte could have came out here and faced her one on one." Byron retorts. "Instead she attacks her from behind and with Dana Brooke at that."

Dana gets Cethlenn up and threw her to Charlotte who ran and hits her with a spear as the crowd booed.

"Now insult to injury!" Cole shouts. "Spear right to the injured ribs." Dana slid out of the ring, Charlotte watched Cethlenn get up and ran hitting her with Natural Selection. "Right on the button!"

Charlotte covers her.

"One!"

"No, not like this! Come on!" Byron pleads.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Charlotte got it!" Cole says as the crowd was in a uproar of a mixed reaction. "Cethlenn lost it, she's out!"

"I'm shocked." Corey shook his head.

"Cethlenn has been eliminated." JoJo announced as the crowd booed.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Byron questioned. Charlotte sat up with a shocked and proud smile from finally beating her. "How can she feel good about this?"

"She just beat Cethlenn who is basically Ellie. That means she did what no one could and Cethlenn is no longer champion, which means a new champion is being crowned. I'm disappointed to but Charlotte just did something memorable so why wouldn't she be happy?" Corey asks. "This is sad and wrong how it was done but Charlotte did it. It was a well thought out plan."

Cethlenn rolled out of the ring and to the floor.

"Take nothing away from her, Cethlenn put on three great matches out here." Cole said. "She got further then anyone in these kinds of things but that match with Nia and those injured ribs took a lot out of her."

"No matter what, that woman is going down as a great champion." Corey agreed. "But this match is still going on."

Sasha Banks theme hit to a loud reaction.

"Now this is someone who might be happy about that win and upset. It was Sasha who wanted to knock Cethlenn off and beat her." Cole watched her come out as the crowd was happy to see her even after Cethlenn being eliminated. "Cethlenn is no longer champion guys. I am still shocked."

"As am I but that just means that the threat in Cethlenn is gone." Byron said. "That means Sasha has an even bigger chance at becoming champion. She just has to get past Charlotte!"

"This match is about to be nothing but personal." Corey chuckled. "I'm sad about Cethlenn but I'm happy about this."

 _Fan tweets_

 _YOU GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME?! #WomensGauntlet_

 _Ellie isn't champion anymore, what idiot in the back made that call for her to drop it? #WomensGauntlet_

 _This can not be it, she beat three women just to loose like that to Charlotte? Seriously! #WomensGauntlet_

 _NO! NO! NO! #WomensGauntlet_

 _That match between her and Nia was insane but nooooo! Cethlenn lost, she can't loose, Ellie was supposed to beat Punks record #WomensGauntlet_

 _Charlotte is such a coward for that! I am so pissed, Ellie deserved to loose that title better and Dana was already eliminated #WomensGauntlet_

 _My hear is broke #WomensGauntlet_

 _ **Backstage, 'On screen'**_

The camera panned from the flat screen showing the match between Charlotte and Sasha that had been going back and forth.

Stephanie and Mick watched it with proud smiles.

"They are really killing it out there." Mick says excited. "I don't think anything topped that match with Nia and Cethlenn though."

"I agree, it was great wasn't it?" Stephanie grins back at him.

Mick raised a brow. "You know for you two to be close. You are taking Ellie not being champion pretty okay." Stephanie brows knotted together with the last part. "I thought you would be-"

"Wait, wait, wait Mick." Stephanie stops him. "Who said Ellie wasn't champion anymore?"

Mick gives her a obvious looks. "Um Steph, she lost. Remember? We were both watching it."

"Yes we were." Stephanie nodded. "And Cethlenn did loose but Cethlenn was never champion." The crowd was shocked along with the commentators as Mick gave her a crazy look. "What?"

"What do you mean Cethlenn was never champion? She is still Ellie and she carried it and even when JoJo announced her she-"

"JoJo made a mistake." Stephanie says. "Didn't you get my email about this?"

"No I didn't." Mick was confused. "What are you saying?"

Stephanie smiles with a sigh. "Mick listen. Cethlenn and Ellie are two different people just like Ellie Quinn is considered another person. Now Cethlenn may have been holding the title but she was not champion, it never got mentioned in the books and the plates still say Ellie Brooks. When Cethlenn spoke she was speaking for both of them and when she carried the title, she was carring it for both of them."

Mick was still lost. "I'm not sure I-"

"Cethlenn lost but she never had a title to loose. Ellie did not loose because Ellie was not pinned so therefore..." Stephanie looks back at the TV. "Ellie Brooks is still the champion and there is one more thing..."

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Sasha hit the double knees to Charlotte to send her slumping down in the corner.

"I'm sorry, did we just hear that right?" Cole questions. "Ellie is still champion, how?"

"How? Cethlenn was never the champion but she was speaking on the behalf of Ellie and was just holding the belt for Ellie. Which means if Ellie Brooks is not the one you pinned then you didn't really pin or beat the champion, you beat another person."

"That's crazy." Byron shook his head. "Talk about bending the rules. But what does that mean for this match? Does a new champion still get crowned or no?"

Charlotte ran out for a clothesline but Sasha got behind her.

"Sasha behind Charlotte!" Cole warns, Sasha hit the backstabbed and rolls it through into the Banks Statement to a loud reaction. "Backstabber for the third time on Charlotte!"

"They say three time is the charm! Is Sasha gonna do it, is she gonna be able to put Charlotte away?"

Charlotte dragged herself to the ropes, she almost grabbed a hold until Sasha rolled back and locked it on again as the crowd cheered.

"What a counter by Sasha!" Corey praises her.

"Right in the center of that ring!" Byron points out. "She is gonna have no choice, Dana is out thanks to Sasha."

Charlotte gives in and starts tapping.

"And she does!" Cole calls it. "Charlotte taps out!" Sasha dropped her relieved and sat up.

"Charlotte has been eliminated." JoJo announces her defeat.

"All that fight paid off for the Boss as she was able to silence Charlotte here tonight." Cole continues. "That has got to feel good for that young woman."

 _'Kick Ass'_ by Egypt Central played.

"No freaking way!" Corey jaw dropped.

"What?" Cole says in shock. "But she was-I mean still!"

Sasha snapped her head to the ramp wide eyed and confused.

"This has got to be some sort of joke." Byron shakes his head.

Ellie walked out from the back to a loud reaction from everybody in the arena.

Her hair was back to being fully black as it was straightened out and curled at the ends. She had on her normal black and white ring shorts with a Balor Club, short sleeved crop top. Ellie had her hands taped up with a white X on the back, her chokers, and her long black and white chuck taylors with her knee pads.

"Stephanie was not joking!" Corey finally believed it. "I get it now. I told you guys that Cethlenn chose that match for a reason, what did I tell you? She played all of these women! What a trick by her but you gotta love her!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _HELL YES, Ellie is still champ, I knew it, I freaking knew it!_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _Cethlenn/Ellie Brooks is a serious mastermind because, WHAT?_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _I get what she did and I love it, hey it was never in fine print that Cethlenn was champion. You beat the wife of Balor but you did not beat Ellie Brooks and that's who is the champion #WomensGauntlet_

 _So Cethlenn was number two but wasn't champion. Ellie was entry number seven and is the champion, HOLY CRAP DUDE! #WomensGauntlet_

 _My whole heart just lifted when I heard that theme, she's backkkk #WomensGauntlet_

 _Say what you want but that woman is smart! #WomensGauntlet_

 _Ellie Brooks finessed the whole RAW Women's Locker room just by being herself, I agree with Corey. You just gotta lover her_

 _She had a long time to recover and get some rest and now she is ready to fight again but this time as Ellie Brooks. You gotta love the woman for being so manipulative #WomensGauntlet_

Ellie laughs holding her arms out. "People think I'm not champion for six minutes and listen to this place." The camera picked up her words.

"Sasha is just as lost but mostly shocked as we are." Cole explained. "We thought when Charlotte pinned Cethlenn thanks to Dana Brooke and her attacking her that she was out and Ellie immediately lost the title. But that's not the case!"

Ellie flips her hair back and heads down the ramp with a grin.

"It is not the case. Cethlenn and Ellie played the game and boy did they play it well." Corey said. "But what Stephanie said was true. Ellie Quinn is not considered the same as Ellie so neither would Cethlenn and nobody ever said that Cethlenn was or changed it to where she was champion. She was just holding the title for Ellie, who is her but in a way she isn't."

"Coming in at entry number seven, from Chicago Illinois. She is the current WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces.

Ellie slid inside the ring, Sasha backed up as she glared and shook her head at her, Ellie winks at her with a laugh.

"This is just crazy. But like you said Corey, Cethlenn planned this all along. There was a reason she picked this match and now we see why." Cole says.

"Think about it." Corey puts it together. "Cethlenn added up the good and bad and figured if she faced the locker room that she might get caught or attacked and get pinned. So it would only make sense for it to mean nothing when she gets pinned because the match would continue and then Ellie who is the champion would come out later."

"I hate to say it but that is one heck of a plan." Byron thinks about it.

"Like I said, you got to love her!" Corey laughs. "She never lost it, Sasha still has to beat this woman because she is still the champion. Ellie was not pinned it was just Cethlenn."

Ellie backs up still smiling at Sasha. "Come on, did you think I would not pull something like this?" She shrugs. "Then again I have to remember you all aren't smart."

Sasha ran to her, Ellie takes her down to the mat in a arm drag and pressed her head down with her knee.

"Ellie taking Sasha down to the mat!" Cole reacts. "Sasha has got to be just furious along with everybody else. I mean she thought the next person was gonna be from NXT but instead it's Ellie who we thought had lost. But you heard Stephanie break it to Mick Foley that Ellie and Cethlenn do count as different people and that Cethlenn was never champion. So Ellie never lost the title, her reign remains and so does her status as current champ unless Sasha can knock her off."

Sasha fought up, Ellie kneed her in the stomach repeatedly.

"Rapid knees by Ellie." Byron said. Ellie let Sasha drop, spinning around, Ellie held her foot before snapping it down on the back of Sasha's neck. "Ooh! Right on the back of the neck!" Sasha fell holding the back of her head.

"This might be Sasha's chance to actually put the nail in the coffin." Corey suggested. "If you take down Ellie then there is no excuses at all. That really will be it but Sasha has been put through it out here with Charlotte who targeted that injured back of Sasha's. Yeah she won but Ellie had time to rest back there, she is still hurt to from that fight with Nia but she isn't showing it."

"There really is a reason why Triple H picked this woman." Cole nods.

"He found a girl that could be the Game and not just play it." Corey admits. "And Ellie proved who's game it is." Sasha rolled over on the outside and gets up, Ellie jumped in the corner and jumped off with a enziguri to send Sasha crashing down to the floor. "Sasha down!"

"If your Sasha, how do you cope with this? You thought the threat was gone but now she is staring you dead in your face." Cole said. "How do you deal with it?"

"Sasha better find a way because Ellie is not here to play." Corey warned.

Ellie got out of the ring and jumps down to the floor, Sasha got up and rammed Ellie back into the apron as she hit her ribs. This made Ellie hold her stomach and hunch over.

Sasha grabbed her and threw her inside of the ring. Ellie got up to her feet and grabbed the ropes, Sasha jumped on her back.

"Going for the backstabber!" Byron points.

Ellie bucked her off, Sasha slid to a stop on her knees, she ran back to Ellie who spun and hit her with a kick to the side of the head.

"What a freaking kick!" Corey reacts with the crowd. "Right-on-the-money!"

Ellie got down and covered her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"This may be it for Sasha!" Cole looked on.

"Thre-" Sasha got her shoulder up as the crowd cheered.

"No! Sasha is still alive, she still got fight!" Cole rants.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Corey ask the question. Ellie rolls up and grabs Sasha up to her feet, Sasha pushed her back and slapped her on the chest. "Ooh! That's one way to tell somebody to stay back."

Sasha ran to her, Ellie ducked under her and grabs he by the back of her hair.

"Sit your ass down!" Ellie slammed her back on the mat. Sasha sat up until she got a stiff kick to her back that echoed aloud.

Sasha favored her back as she cried out and fell back.

"That is one aggressive Ellie Brooks. Gone for a couple weeks but has not missed a beat as herself. If anything I think she is a little more violent." Corey could see it was something different about her.

Ellie put her foot directly on top of Sasha's neck.

"Come on, stop. Is that necessary?" Byron questions her actions.

Sasha struggled for air as she coughed and kicked her legs.

"Did you think it would be that easy huh?" Ellie shouts down at her as the camera picks up her talking. "I warned all of you! I'm always one step ahead of you!" She stomps Sasha in her stomach. "So pay attention!"

Sasha holds her stomach and rolls over. Ellie ran to her but Sasha pulled down the ropes to cheers.

"Over the top she goes." Cole says. Ellie caught herself on the apron, Sasha ran to her and speared Ellie through the ropes as both girls landed on the floor to a loud reaction. "Oh my God!" Ellie held her ribs, she smacked the floor in pain and rolls over with a kick. Sasha was laid out on her back trying to recover. "Sasha spearing Ellie right off the apron and those injured ribs. They might be considered two people but they still use the same body and Ellie is still hurt."

Sasha got up and picks Ellie up, she threw her back in the ring and got in behind her.

"That was a move and Sasha looks to capitalize!" Corey watched, Sasha ran and hit the backstabber on Ellie. "Backstabber!" Sasha rolled it into the Banks Statement as the crowd was giving this a mixed reaction. "Banks Statement locked in and it is locked in good!"

Ellie reached for the ropes.

"That pressure is right on those injured ribs, Ellie is gonna have no choice but to tap out!" Cole exclaims. "Sasha is just begging for her to tap. That's all she needs to move on!"

Nia Jax theme hits.

"What the-what? Wait a minute here." Byron was confused. Sasha dropped the submission on Ellie and looked to the ramp confused. Nia walked out and down the ramp with a slight limp. "What now?"

"Complete chaos is what now." Corey answers. Nia got inside of the ring, Sasha backed up in the corner and away from her. "Sasha wants no parts in that and I think Nia may still have a bone to pick with out Women's Champion. I don't think Nia is done either." Ellie held her stomach, Nia grabs her by the shirt and lifts her up. "That woman has pretty eyes but a frown that could kill if it could."

Nia glared at her, she threw Ellie to the side, Nia ran and splashed Sasha in the corner to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Sasha fell face first on the mat out of it as the wind was completely knocked out of her and her injured back took the most of the hit.

"Wait a second, why?" Byron asks shocked. "Why did she do that?"

"Nia Jax just splashed Sasha Banks in that corner! We thought she was going after Ellie from losing to her earlier but instead, she went after Sasha. I don't get why though!" Cole was just as lost.

"Even I can't answer this one." Corey shook his head. "I can't explains that." Nia backed up and got out of the ring and went back up the ramp. Ellie was sitting up in shock as she had looked at Sasha before back up at Nia who didn't even bother to turn around. "I'm not sure Ellie can even explain that. I mean was that saying something?"

"Saying what?" Byron questions.

"I don't know Saxton!" Corey retorts. "I'm just as lost as you and Cole are!"

Sasha started to stir, Ellie moved back in a crawled position as she watched her carefully. Ellie ran when Sasha lifted her head and hits a shining wizard.

"Shinning Wizard to Sasha Banks!" Cole calls it.

Ellie laid over her and hooked a leg.

"One!"

"Two!"

"I think she has it!" Corey starts getting excited.

"Three!"

"She does!" Corey claps. The crowd cheered as some of them were shocked. "What a way to come back!"

"Sasha Banks has been eliminated." JoJo announced as not to many fans were happy about that.

Ellie stood up still holding her side, she smiled and slowly waved goodbye to Sasha.

"This is just crazy." Byron says as he was still thrown off by Nia. "Cethlenn beat Nia by getting her to tap out. Then Nia comes out here and instead of attacking the woman who took her out the match. She takes out Sasha who went through a heck of a match with Charlotte to get this far. Ellie shouldn't even still be champion, she lost."

"Cethlenn lost Byron." Corey retorts. "I don't know about the Nia thing but Ellie did what any normal champion would and that's manage to win. She is making history right now, she is in the final two! No person in a gauntlet who has walked in as champion has really ever made it to the end but Ellie did. I doubted her and Cethlenn but I'm sorry I did."

Replays of the ending showed.

"Yeah, I mean Sasha had Ellie right where she wanted her but Nia coming out here changed all of that." Cole said. "Now it's just Ellie and the last entrant of the night who we still don't know who it is."

Ellie flips her hair out her face and leans back against the ropes with a smile. She motioned a hand for the person to come out.

"That attitude guys, if I didn't know any better I would say that is Cethlenn dressed like Ellie right now." Corey mentions. "It just still doesn't feel like Ellie to me. Something is off."

"At this point Corey, it may not even be Ellie." Byron throws a hand up.

 _Free the Flame by CFO$_ played making the crowd get off their feet in shock.

"I know that music!" Corey says hyped. "I know that-music!"

Ellie smile dropped wide eyed as she tilted her head to the side.

"We both do!" Byron knew who it was.

"Could it be?!" Cole questions.

Ember Moon rised up with her hood to a huge crowd reaction from New York.

Corey laughs in excitement. "Yes it is! Holy crap!"

Ellie leaned off the ropes in shock. "You gotta be kidding me."

Ember took her hood off showing her eyes as they gave her a loud and warm reception.

"Introducing the final entry, from NXT. Ember Moon!" JoJo announced.

"Mick Foley promised he would get someone good to fill the spot and boy did he ever!" Corey says. "I can not believe this is who he picked. What a good choice. Free the flame guys, it's Ember Moon!"

"What a great choice!" Byron agreed. Ember walked down the ramp and towards the ring. "Ember Moon from NXT. If you don't know who this young woman is, Mick Foley said it best when he called her a trail blazer. I can not believe this pick!"

Ember gets inside the ring, she leans out the ropes with a scream as the crowd cheered. Ellie watched her with a raised brow, Ember slowly turns her head over shoulder at Ellie who drew back.

"I can promise you that this woman is not scared of anyone just like Ellie." Cole watched. "Ember Moon has been making a great name for herself. She is a mysterious one but her in ring ability speaks for itself."

Ember leaned back through the ropes and approached Ellie who met her halfway. The two of them stared each other down with glares.

"Get your popcorn because this is about to be a freaking fight." Corey warns. "I never thought I would see this but I'm about to. Ember Moon versus Ellie Brooks, set your DVR's while you still can."

"This is about to get crazy!" Byron chuckles.

Cole nodded. "You can say that again..."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Every one has a twist, did you really think I would let Ellie loose the title like that? Nope but there is a reason for everything that Cethlenn did and now you see why she chose that match. Not only that but I had to choose Ember Moon, she is my favorite and her and Ellie are one of my dream matches. Then it's Nikki Cross but those two will meet soon enough, trust me. But leave a review and see you for the last Summer Slam chapter!**


	153. Summer Slam Part 3

_**Summer Slam 'In the ring'**_

 _Fan tweets_

 _OMG I am freaking out, forget about Asuka and Bayley, I can settle for EMBER MOON! #_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _This is a serious DREAM MATCH. I already set my DVR because it is about to go down!_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Ember Moon vs Ellie Brooks_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _No offense to Sasha but I rather see Ellie vs Ember, I have to see Ellie vs Ember!_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Both are wild, crazy, mysterious, different, and kick butt in the ring_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Mick Foley knows how to freaking pick them, EMBER MOON!_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Bayley tweets- I don't think even I expected to hear that music but this match has my face too close to the TV! GOOD LUCK YOU TWO! #SummerSlam_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Sonya Deville tweets- Don't care for her but take that crazy witch down Ember. NXT is rooting for you_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Peyton Royce- I could have been a better choice but this match is giving me feels and it haven't even started yet_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Alexa tweets- Ellie is about to send Ember packing back to NXT with a black eye_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Liv Morgan tweets- Stare down of the century but I am on team ELLIE BROOKS. Take her down Brooks, take her down_ _#_ _WomensGauntlet_

 _Nikki Bella tweets- It's about to be a what? A girl fight,_ _#WomensGauntlet_

The crowd was still on their feet cheering as both girls didn't blink, they just stared each other down.

"Guys I got goosebumps right now. Ellie is always saying that nobody is on her level or even close, I don't think she has met Ember Moon." Corey says. "But I don't think Ember Moon has met Ellie Brooks."

"Never been in a ring together and listen to this place! These women haven't even swung yet." Byron says about the crowd who was still flipping out from seeing Ember there. "They feel it to. There is tension in that ring, Ember is NXT but do you know what a shake up it would be for her to beat Ellie and become champion tonight?"

"Think about it? I can picture it!" Cole speaks up. "That woman is just as unpredictable as Ellie and do not forget. Cethlenn had to get through three women and Sasha Banks. The damage is still there and she is about to go against an unleashed and fresh Ember Moon!"

"That is true but as we have learned tonight. Do not doubt that woman, Ellie Brooks." Corey warns. "You can not count her out because the second you take her lightly. She will catch you and this match can be over, Ember is good but she better take Ellie Brooks seriously. There is a reason she has been champion since Fastlane."

Ember shakes her hands out, Ellie did the same but with a head tilt.

"Who is gonna blink?" Byron watches in anticipation. Out of nowhere both of them knocked each other across the face as the crowd cheered. "Whoa!"

"Both girls thinking the same exact thing!" Cole shouts. Ember and Ellie came back with rapid strikes as the two of them started unloading on the other. "Now both girls taking it to each other and this is now a fight!"

The crowd cheers as neither girl let up on the hits.

"I told you it would be!" Corey laughs.

Ellie grabbed Ember in head lock and went to take her down to the mat but got pushed off, Ember clotheslined her down from behind.

Ember picks Ellie up and whips her to the ropes, Ellie bounces off and gets hit with a single leg drop kick to send her inside out to the mat.

"And a dropkick with meaning by Ember Moon!" Byron exclaims. "I mean with straight authority." Ellie shook it off and was trying to get back to her feet, Ember ran to her but was met with a fast strike across the face. "Ooh!"

Ember stumbled back and threw a punch, Ellie hooks her arm and brings her right down into a high knee.

"What a knee from Ellie!" Cole reacts. Ember stumbled back, Ellie spins for a roundhouse kick but Ember ducks it and rolls her up. "Roll up here! Roll up by Ember!"

"One!"

"Tw-"

Ellie hit the roll over to get out.

"Kickout at two, that was close!" Cole says. Ember gets to her feet and runs ahead, she dropkicked Ellie back into the corner. "Dropkick back into the corner."

Ellie holds her back slouched over, Ember runs and hits a handspring elbow as everybody reacted.

"Talk about a athleticisim!" Byron exclaims. "Handspring into a viscious elbow!"

Ellie was stunned before she fell face first out of the corner.

"My goodness, I think Ellie may be out!" Corey points out. Ember turns her over and hooks her leg. "Cover again!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Ellie managed to get the shoulder up.

"Just in time!" Cole says in excitment.

Ember sat up and rolled up to her feet, Ellie turned over reaching for something but fell back down.

"Ellie doesn't even know where she is right now. That amazing forearm from Ember just stunned the champion." Corey said. "Ellie is meeting Ember Moon."

Ember grabbed Ellie up and whips her to the ropes, Ellie hits a handspring and comes back with a jumping eniguir.

"Oh!" Byron reacts with the crowd.

Ember fell back stunned, Ellie fell down to get a breather.

"Ellie with a handspring of her own. Eye for an eye!" Corey was impressed. "That was Ellie showing Ember that what you can do, I can do."

Ellie covered her as the ref slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Ember gets the shoulder up as the crowd cheered.

"And Ember Moon staying in things!" Cole calls it. Ellie rolled over and starts to get to her feet. "This is the final two. No more people come after this, whatever woman gets the pin or submission will be winner of the first ever Women's Gauntlet for Gold and WWE Women's Champion. Ember Moon is the last person in Ellie's way and she is giving the champ the run."

Ellie walked over to her, Ember lifts her legs and hits her with a kip up frankensteiner, Ellie went flying to the ropes and out of the ring.

"Kip up frankensteiner, launching Ellie out of the ring!" Cole shouts. Ellie got up, Ember hit the ropes and comes back. "Ember looking for a little high risk."

Ellie moves out of harms way, Ember stops in mid steam.

"What smartness by Ellie, seeing Ember coming and getting out of harms way." Corey nods. Ember gets out on the apron, Ellie turns around as Ember ran off and takes her down with a cannon ball to a loud reaction. "And I spoke to soon!"

"She didn't get out of the way of that!" Byron jokes. "Ember Moon taking down the champ with a cannon ball from the apron!"

Ember gets up with a scream as the crowd cheers for her. "Ember is fired up and the champ is in trouble!" Cole says hyped up. "Ember is holding her own and we expected this from her. It may be Ellie taking Ember lightly, guys."

"I hope not." Corey replies. "If so we might be looking at a new champion." Ember flips her hair back, she walks over to grab Ellie but got her feet kicked from under her so she fell to her knees "Ouch."

Ellie wraps her legs around Ember's head in a scissior lock and spins her torso down to give her a DDT on the floor as people reacted.

"Oh my goodness!" Cole shouts. "And just like that, Ember is down. That is the same move Ellie used on Nia but this time she used it outside of the ring. A DDT right on the floor."

Ellie crawls up to her feet and uses the apron to fully get up.

"She did what she had to, to create some space." Corey said. "Ellie is one of the most dangerous and crafty women on RAW. You can not let her size fool you and most of all, don't let her breathe. You have to physically stay on her." The replay of the move showed. "That is why she has been so hard to beat and it seems with each match she just gets better and more dangerous. If you let this woman get any time to recuperate, she makes the best of it, I'm telling you."

"Watch Ember's head with this move." Byron watched again, he winced seeing it again. "Ooh."

Ellie picked Ember up, she backed up and threw her chest first into the apron to send her back down to the floor.

"Chest first goes Ember!" Cole winced. Ember held her chest and reached for something but Ellie snatched her up and slams her face first on the apron. "Again sending Ember against the apron!" Ellie dragged her back near the ramp, Ember hits her with a right hook to send her stumbling back. "Now Ember starting to fight back!"

Ember starts fighting her up the ramp.

"They are getting a little to close to up here." Corey points out. "Keep the violence down there ladies." Ellie pushed Ember ahead, Ember hits her with a back kick to the stomach. "Back kick!" Ember turns and hits another one. "Kick to the shoulder!" Spinning around, Ember hits her with the sole kick to send Ellie falling back. "And spinning sole kick! That three kick combo."

"Almost knocked Ellie's head off, wow!" Byron says.

"Come on Ellie!" Ember shouts.

Ellie fell back still in a daze as she was still trying to shake that last kick off.

"Ember yelling at Ellie to come on but I think the champ is still seeing stars right now." Corey chuckled. "That last kick sent her for a ride." Ember went to grab her when Ellie stood up, Ellie saw her coming and hits her with a spinning back fist to send Ember stumbling back down the ramp. "Spinning back fist by Ellie! A strong spinning back fist at that."

Ellie lets out a scream as she ran and dropkicked Ember to send her flying down the ramp to a huge reaction.

"Good grief!" Cole shouts. "Now Ember Moon going for a ride!"

"More like took a ride!" Corey corrects. "Good lord, Ellie sent her flying down that ramp." Ellie held the back of her head on her knees as Ember rolled down the rest of the ramp to be on her stomach. "I know that had to knock the wind out of Ember because jeez! I even felt that."

Ellie stumbles up and walks down the ramp as the replay of her dropkick replayed.

"Just watch the force behind this." Byron points out. "Ember was just sent flying."

"I have never seen something like that, a flying moon." Corey joked. "Never seen that before."

Ellie spit to the side as she flipped her hair back to show her frown.

Ember was starting to sir on the floor below her, Ellie picked her up and threw her back first into the barricade.

"Oh!" The commentators and crowd reacts.

Ember held her back with a cry as she was laid back against it.

Ellie walked over and jacked her up by the top. "Who the hell do you think you are Ember huh?!" She banged her back against the barricade a couple of times. "This is my ring do you understand me!" Ellie grabbed her by the throat and slams her back again. "Don't you ever try to come out here and upstage me!"

Ellie smacked her down and lets her throat go. Ember coughed holding her throat and used the barricade to lift up, Ellie steps back to stare her down with a glare.

"That mean streak of Ellie looks like it got worse when she was Cethlenn." Corey said.

Ellie ran to her, Ember used her momentum to back body drop her over the barricade and into the crowd as they cheered.

"Ellie Brooks sent into the crowd!" Cole watched. "Ember showing signs of life after that vicious drop kick."

Ember caught her breath as she starts to pull herself all the way up and to her feet. Ellie held her back from hitting the concrete and starts to slowly get up. Ember walked over and reaches over the barricade to grab her but got punched back. Ellie got up on the barricade edge as people watched in anticipation.

"Ellie on the barricade, what is she looking for here?" Byron asks, Ember turns around as Ellie jumps off and hits her with a forearm to send them down."Forearm by Ellie!" Byron shouts. "Taking down Ember Moon!"

"And herself. Both girls are laid out from that!" Corey says. "What an amazing forearm from the barricade! Both girls are down and out."

"Did you see the height?" Cole questions.

 _'Holy sh*t!'_ The crowd starts to chant and clap. _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_

Ellie laid out on her back as she was still trying to recover from that back body drop. Ember was on her stomach as she was still feeling the forearm.

A _'This is awesome'_ chant started right after the other.

"I agree with New York, this is awesome! I expected this from these two women but they are about to exceed my expectations because they are throwing counters, and just absolutely everything at each other." Cole gives his take. "You have to give it Ember Moon for taking a chance like this against the Women's Champion. This is huge and she is showing Ellie Brooks that she isn't the only talented one in WWE. That's what this is about."

Ellie crawled over to the steps and pulled herself up.

"You gotta give it that woman as well. Three back to back matches, another match with Sasha and she still has fight left in her and is willing to keep risking her body to prove why, she is the best. I know we call Ellie crazy and she is one of the most interesting woman I have seen in this business for a long time. But let's all admit that this woman is a fighter and you can't help but respect that about her." Corey said to them. "I really don't know who is gonna win but both girls are gonna deserve it after this performance."

Ember picked herself up off the floor, Ellie ran over to her but was caught up by Ember who grabbed her leg up

"Oh boy! Ellie got caught." Byron knew what was coming. Ember lets out a scream as she hits Ellie with a snap suplex on the floor to a loud reaction. "Suplex right on the floor!"

Ember picks her up and throws her inside of the ring. Ellie rolls over and starts to get up, Ember slid in the ring and hits her with a basement kick as the crowd up roared.

"Basement kick!" Cole exclaims. "Ember Moon hit the basement kick on Ellie!"

"Ellie is out!" Byron points out.

Ember covers her, the ref slid over.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Ellie got the shoulder up to a loud reaction. "And Ellie is still in it!" Cole was shocked. Ember eyes widened in shock as she looked to the ref. "I thought she had it myself. Ellie was really floored with that basement kick."

Ember gets out on the apron and goes to the top turnbuckle.

"Now Ember Moon going up top and we know when she goes here that it is not good for anybody down below." Byron warns.

Ellie stands up, Ember jumped off and hit Eclipse as everybody reacted.

"Eclipse! Eclipse to Ellie, Ember hit it!" Corey couldn't believe it. "She hit it on her!"

"Now she's going for the cover!" Byron started to get excited. "Hurry Ember!"

"We are about to crown a new champion tonight!" Cole agreed with them.

Ember hooks her legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre.."

Ellie got her shoulder right up at the last minute as the crowd cheered in absolute shock.

"What?!" Byron jaw dropped. "That wasn't three? I thought it was!"

"No, Ellie kicked out!" Corey says.

"How?" Cole questioned. "How in the heck did she kick out of that? Ember has put so many away with that one move and Ellie just kicked out, well barley kicked out of it."

Ember looked down at Ellie in shock as she wasn't expecting her to kick out.

"The will to win will keep somebody fighting." Byron said. "I can not believe Ellie kicked out of that. Ember is just as shocked as we are."

"That Eclipse was beautiful by Ember but somehow and someway. Ellie kicked out." Corey shook his head. "This match is crazy. I think this tops Nia and Cethlenn."

"You think?" Cole repeats.

Ellie rolled over Ember gets up while picking a still out of it Ellie up. Ember threw her back into the corner and starts kicking her down.

"Ember saw how close she was to winning and now she knows that she is gonna have to give it a lot more." Corey watches her. "Ember was literally a second away from being champion right now." Ember backs up, she runs to her but Ellie tucked and rolled out of the way. "Ellie dodging Moon." Ember turns and gets hit with a superkick. "On the money, superkick to Ember!" Ellie lets out a scream and hits a spinning high kick to send her down. "Now the champ with the kick combo!"

"That kicked Ember right down!" Byron says. Ember fell on her back, Ellie went to the ropes and got out on the apron. She pulled on the ropes a bit as she watched Ember carefully. "Wheels are turning."

Ellie springboards over with a 450 splash to a huge reaction.

"High 450 splash by Ellie!" Cole was shocked. "Wow! I don't think I never seen that from her!"

"Neither have I but it was freaking amazing!" Corey agrees. Ellie held her ribs and laid over her. "Going for the cover, this could be it!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

Ember kicks out to a loud reaction from everyone.

"What?!" Corey questions.

Ellie fell back pulling at her hair in frustration and shock.

"Ember kicked out!" Cole says.

"Unbelievable." Byron shakes his head with a chuckle. "This is crazy. I don't think Ellie was expecting a kick out from that move and neither was I. A never before used 450 splash by Ellie and Ember kicks out of it, at the last minute."

Ellie got up and picks Ember up, she hits her with strike punches before ramming her knee right into her stomach to send Ember back down to the mat.

"I think that kick out did nothing but piss Ellie off." Corey points out. "I believe the champ thought this match was completely over." Ember hits her with a punch to her stomach, Ellie stumbled back and fell to a knee. "Hit right to those injured ribs!"

Ember ran to her, Ellie jumps up and grabs Ember up in a flip over and hits the Blackout.

"Blackout!" Cole shouts. "Just like that!

"Out of freaking nowhere!" Corey exclaims. "That is it! Count to freaking ten because this over."

"Wow, Ember didn't even see it coming!" Byron says.

Ellie quickly rolled her over and hooks her leg.

"A cover by the champ!" Corey was getting ecited.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Does she have it?" Cole questions.

"I think so!" Byron answers.

"Thre-"

Ember got her shoulder up by an inch as the arena uproared in shock.

"Thre-and no Ember got the shoulder up! She got the shoulder up!" Cole repeats. "Ellie can not believe it but Ember got the shoulder up!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Corey shouts.

Ellie sat up wide eyed and shook her head with a desperate look on her face.

"Ellie is in shock!" Byron says as the camera showed her. "She can't believe it herself."

"I would be shocked to. Ellie has won big matches, very big matches with that one move and Ember found a way to kick out again of something Ellie just threw at her." Corey said. "Ellie is almost about to start thinking what is next. When you throw a move that ends things and somebody kicks out of it, that does something to a persons mindset."

Ellie shook her head getting up, she pulls at her hair and kicks the ropes.

"Frustration is starting to kick in." Cole was still shocked about what just happened. "Ember Moon just kicked out of the Blackout."

"Not to many people can say they have." Corey shakes his head. Ember was laid out until Ellie picked her up, she hooks her stomach again. "Looking for it again! Ellie wants to end this thing!" Ellie went to lift her up but Ember blocked it, she goes to do it again but Ember once again blocked it. "Ellie probably looking for the Gory Bomb but Ember is not having it."

Ellie was kicked back in her stomach making her cry out and stumble back.

"Injured ribs!" Byron reminds.

Ember hooked Ellie by her waist and flips her over, she sits hitting the Gory Bomb to everybody's shock.

"Gory Bomb on Ellie!" Cole shouts. "Ember Moon just used her own move against her!"

"The ultimate freaking insult! To not only be pinned but loose your own title to your move would be a serious upset!" Corey says. "Ember Moon with that Gory Bomb!"

Ember turns her around.

"I think Ember has her!" Byron exclaims.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Is it gonna end like this!" Corey uestions.

"Thre-"

Ellie gave a strong kick out as the crowd cheered in shock and disappointment. Ember feel back with a frustrated cry as she pulled at her hair and smacks the mat.

"Ellie Brooks with the kickout!" Cole calls the count. "It would have been a crazy upset but imagine if Ember would have gotten a three count with Ellie's own move."

"This entire arena would have flipped it's lid and so would I." Corey admits, Ember held three fingers up to the ref but he shook his head. "This match is freaking awesome. I knew it was gonna be like this but these girls just won't quit. They won't, soon somebody is gonna give or slip up. Because how long can you keep going?"

Ember gets up with a nod and backs up near the ropes, Ellie slowly was coming to.

"Now it's Ember Moon thinking, what do I have to do? How do I keep this woman down." Byron says. Ember got out on the apron and went to the top again as people started to cheer. "Oh man."

"Here we go again." Corey watched eagerly. "Guys if Ember hits this a second tie then that is it. No way a person can kick out of two Eclipse. It is just not possible."

"If Ember hits this, this is over." Cole says his though. "Ember is just stalking Ellie from the top rope." Ellie pulls herself up with a stumble, Ember jumps off with the Eclipse and looked like she hits it but Ellie held on to her and rolled both of them through. "Ecli-wait a minute! Wait-a-minute!"

Ellie rolled them over and locks in the TCH as the entire arena was on their feet at the move.

Corey couldn't believe what he saw. "What a freaking counter! Oh my god!

"TCH! TCH is locked in on Ember Moon and it's the center of the ring! She has it locked on in the center of the ring!" Cole yells. "Ellie pulling that counter from out of nowhere. What is Ember going to do?!"

Ellie locked her legs tighter and held Ember's arm in the armbar.

"She has a death grip in on Ember Moon!" Byron exclaims. "Ember doesn't have anywhere to go! Ellie has her grounded right in the center of the ring!"

Ember tries to roll but Ellie just came with her slightly before rolling right back to where she had her.

"She is trying to fight out of it! But like Byron said, there is nowhere she can go!" Cole says. Ember uses her feet to reach but nothing was there, she tries to get up but came falling back down. Ellie tightened her legs around her neck. "She has that locked on like a snake!"

Ember gives in and starts tapping as the crowd gave a loud pop, the bell sounded off.

"Ember Moon taps out! She tapped!" Corey was excited. Ellie's theme hit as she lets her go and falls back on the mat. "Ellie wins! The Ellie Era stays alive and she is the first winner of a Women's Gauntlet for Gold match!"

"Here is your winner, and still your WWE Women's Champion. Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces to cheers.

"What-a-match." Byron shakes his head. "An emotional roller coaster of a match at that!"

"You can say that again!" Corey agrees with him.

Highlights and replays of the match played as the commentators talked more about it.

Ellie rolled over to sit up, she held her ribs as she breathed heavily and fell back down on the mat with a headshake.

"I thought Ember Moon was gonna hit this last Eclipse and it looked like she did." Cole says watching the ending. "We thought Ember hit it but look at the ending. Ember jumps off, and comes down grabbing onto Ellie and instead of Ellie taking the Eclipse she holds onto Ember and rolls her right in to lock on the TCH. That is amazing, I swear."

"Yeah and tried as she did, Ember Moon tried her best to get out of the TCH but Ellie had that submission locked in like a snake. There was nowhere for her to go and Ember just had to tap, I have never seen anyone counter the Eclipse in that way. That is a move that is gonna be talked about because wow!"

Ellie grabs her title and starts getting to her feet.

"She walked into this as Cethlenn and came out as Ellie but somehow, that woman managed to beat the entire RAW women's locker room." Byron shook his head. "You have to give the credit when it is due. Even though she went about it in a very sneaky and wicked way, Ellie beat them and is still champion."

"She went about it in a very genius way." Corey retorts. "Ellie knew what she was doing from the very beginning when she made this match choice. Now she is the first ever winner of the Women's Gauntlet match and beat seven other women to keep that title. There is no if, ands, or buts, that woman is the best."

Ellie held her belt up to a loud reaction as the crowd cheers for her.

"I mean she is still on top but take nothing away from Ember Moon who came up from NXT for a chance that I don't think could have been given to a better individual." Cole compliments her. "Ellie might have won but she is leaving with some scars."

"That I agree with and Ellie is definitely gonna remember the name Ember Moon." Corey nods. "Ellie caught her this time but I can guarantee you that Ember will not ever forget this match." Ember was on one knee holding her arm, Ellie lowered her belt and flips it over her shoulder. "No matter what, both of these women or better yet all of these women stole the damn show. Every single one but this match with the WWE Women's Champion is only gonna make Ember Moon hungrier and more wise."

Ellie was catching her breath, she looks over at Ember who had kept her head down, Ellie looks down before back at Ember out the corner of her eye.

"None of these women got nothing to hang their head about." Cole shakes his head. "They made history and kept us and this crowd on the edge of our seats. Especially Ember Moon, that young woman is amazing."

Ellie's theme cuts off when she walked over to Ember who looked up and was a little out breath.

"Uh-oh." Corey went on alert with everyone else. Ellie stuck her hand out to her which shocked a lot of people. Ember looked at Ellie unsure. "What is this?"

Ember took her hand and lets Ellie help her up, Ellie holds Ember's hand up to the Barclay's arena. The crowd gave Ember a loud pop and came out their seats as her theme hit instead of Ellie's

"What a show of respect." Cole nods in approval. "Ember may not be getting the title but she got the respect of Ellie Brooks and that says a lot."

"Boy does it ever." Corey claps. "Even Ellie herself just couldn't be mad after a match like that. Not after the fight that Ember gave her, she proved herself tonight. Maybe she came up short but this isn't the end and when she comes back I can bet Ellie is the first person she wants a match with."

"Ellie taking a huge win like this but giving the moment to this young woman, Ember Moon." Byron was taken back but happy. "Un-Ellie like but there is always something that makes a champion show their real colors."

Ellie lowered her hand as the two of them hugged to an even louder reaction.

"Listen to this place." Corey chuckles at the crowd. "They been rocking like this since the bell ran from earlier with these women and in the end that is what this is all about. Things have really changed and all of them proved that tonight, these girls are stealing shows and soon or later are gonna main event a PPV."

Pharya pats her back when she heard Ember crying, she smiles. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you so much for picking me for this Pharya." Ember hugs her tighter.

"Anytime, you really earned it." Pharya nods. "Keep it up."

Ellie backed up to the ropes with a light clap. She gets out of the ring and heads backwards up the ramp with a slight limp.

Ember nods at her and wipes her face, she points at her. "I'm coming back for you Brooks! This ain't over!" The crowd cheers when they head this as well.

Ellie smirks and holds up the title.

"She may be giving Ember her moment but that is still our Women's Champion guys." Corey smiles. "Once again, Ellie Brooks is leaving with the belt. I think the perfect question after this is really, who is next? She practically beat the entire locker room."

"You mean Cethlenn did?" Byron jokes.

"Oh would you let that go, sometimes it pays for people to read the fine print." Corey says back. "Cethlenn wasn't champion. Ellie was and nobody thought of her as an entrant but Ellie was, rules are rules, we can't change them."

"Obviously Cethlenn or well now Ellie can." Cole retorts. "But none the less, Corey Graves is right. Ellie is still champion and there is gonna be a lot of questions that needs answers after tonight."

"I don't know about you two but I'm just happy to still be in the Ellie Era, I love it." Corey chuckled getting head shakes from his fellow commentators.

 _Fan tweets_

 _BEST. MATCH. EVER between two women at SummerSlam, I tip my hat to Ember and Ellie #WomensGauntlet_

 _They saved the best for last because that was AWESOME!_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _That entire match I was on the edge of my freaking seat, it is not a joke. Congrats to all women but ELLIE IS STILL CHAMPION_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _ELLIE BROOKS WINS! Ellie Era_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _Ember tried hard but that Eclipse counter was freaking amazing! I had to rewind that a couple of times for myself man_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _That sign of respect pulled on the heart strings, it was her moment but she wanted Ember to have it and even shook her hand. This is why I love Ellie!_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _Ember don't have the title but she got some big respect from Ellie and that's hard to get_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _TCH for the WIN! Like a snake Ellie locks that move on_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _450 splash, Eclipse, Eclipse counter into TCH, my mind is still everywhere, who won again?_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _The woman is wicked but she is still champion_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _I know we haven't seen the main event yet but these girls pretty much stole half the show, sorry but not sorry because each match was awesome_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _This should have been the main event because this entire Gauntlet was amazing! #WomensGauntlet_

 _Bayley tweets- That's the Ellie I know, you did great Ember but my best friend is still the champ. Congrats WWEBrooks !_

 _Nikki tweets- WWEBrooks is a wicked thinker but she manage to still win. Give props when it's due, I guess_

 _Stephanie McMahon tweets- Amazing fist Women's Gauntlet for Gold match and who better to win then Ellie Brooks. I'm proud of all of them but my money was on WWEBrooks_

 _Mick Foley tweets- As the GM of RAW, I have never been more proud of any group of women then I was tonight. All of them brought down the house, especially Ember Moon!_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 _Triple H tweets- Never for a second doubter her, never will. Once again WWEBrooks goes down in a history book along with the rest of the RAW Women. Congratulations_ _#WomensGauntlet_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie got backstage with her title on her shoulder, she stops in shock when she saw a person waiting. The camera panned over to show Nia Jax there with a frown.

The two of them stared each other down.

Ellie's look shortly and slowly turned up into a grin as she quirked a brow up at her. Nia rolled her eyes playfully and walked away from her.

"Hey, there is a reason your NOT supposed to make bets with the devil." Ellie calls out.

"Whatever." Nia scoffs.

Ellie smirks and nods her head slowly, she looks down at her title and gives it a smack. "Oh yeah. Nobody is ready for this."

Ellie walked off with a laugh.

* * *

 **That was Summer Slam part 3! I didn't bank on this being a four part thing but hey, I can get with it because there is more we have to get through. I hope people enjoyed the women's match and it wasn't to much or to little, I worked hard when it came to this and just wanted to add some twist. Not only that but who doesn't love Ember Moon! I know I do but things have yet to come. Leave me a review and see you guys for the last part of Summer Slam!**


	154. Summer Slam Part 4

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I was only looking for a three part SummerSlam but the more the better, right? I also realized I made it up to 1,600+ reviews and I want to say a big thanks to all of you guys! The goal is to get to 2,000 by the end of this year, you think we can do it? I think so, but we will have to see if people want to give feedback or not. I don't want to keep you guys so here we go and it's also a surprise coming that I promised people for the longest and you will see it soon this week. Not gonna tell you what it is but you will see it when it pops up in a notification if you did what I told you already.**

 **Side Note- I am thinking of writing a story before Pharya was in WWE, thought I would call it 'Before The Bullets'. Like I said, it would be focusing a lot to see how certain relationships with people came to be. That means with Devitt, Allen, The Young Bucks, Gallows, Anderson, and many more. Just a thought but I want to at least get through half of 2017 before I actually start something like that, anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

Pharya walked backstage with Ember Moon to a round of cheers and applause from other people that were watching. A lot of guys like New Day, Road Dogg, Lita and more were waiting and greeted the girls. Vince was the first before anybody as he was sure to give Pharya a big hug from her performance.

"I got you as champ for a reason, huh?" Vince pats her back.

"Sure do sir." Pharya chuckles. "Were here."

"Sure are." Vince nods. "You keep it up."

"Gotcha!" Pharya salutes him and walks off.

"You guys did the damn thing." Rebecca claps and hugs Pharya. "You and those counters girl."

"I know right." Pharya chuckled and pulls back. "I pull them out the wood work."

"You sure do." Stephanie smiles cutting in and gives her a hug. "Congratulations Pharya, all of you did amazing out there."

"Thank you Stephanie." Pharya smiled and greeted the rest of the people that were around to tell her congratulations.

Pam jumps on her. "You did so great out there!"

Pharya laughs. "Imagine when we get out there."

"Oh my gosh, that is gonna be so fun." Pam pulls back. "I feel like we are both gonna have some bruises."

Ember walks over to them and gives Pharya one final hug. "Thanks again Pharya."

"I thought I told you to quit thanking me after the first time." Pharya giggles and pulls away. "I told you that you earned it. When Paul asked me who did I have in mind to be brought up from NXT to have a match, your name instantly came to mind. Nobody is ready for me and Asuka yet and me and Pam will have our time but those two had enough spotlight, it's other women to pay attention to down there and your one."

Ember smiles and gives a nod. "That means a lot. Just know that next time we get in that ring, I'm winning." She points to herself.

"We'll see about that." Pharya gives her a five.

Ember waves. "I gotta go talk to some more people. Bye Pharya!"

"See ya!" Pharya waved her off.

"There's our champ!" Luke picked her up in a hug.

"Sore, sore, sore." Pharya repeats.

"My bad." Luke put her down.

Karl shakes his head. "Common sense."

"He doesn't have any, you know that." Allen walked up to them, he pulled Pharya in a side hug. "Congratulations on the win kid. That was a big one."

"You have no idea." Pharya sighs. "A lot of work on top of it. My back freaking hurts." She stretched.

Nikki walked over to her. "Pharya."

"Hey!" Pharya gives her a hug. "It's so good to see you again Bella."

"You too, you did amazing out there." Nikki smiles. "I mean all of you literally killed it out there. When you came back as Ellie I had flipped my lid."

"Your not the only one." Allen scoffs. "I was just like, wait a second hold on." He says making them all chuckle. "Your character is one evil thinking little person."

"Isn't she." Pharya nods smiling. "Not gonna tell you who thought of that part."

"Let me guess." Nikki raised a brow. "She's holding the title?"

Pharya jaw dropped. "How did you figure it out?"

Nikki laughs patting her back. "Lucky guess." She looks over her shoulder when someone else walked over to the group. "Rollins."

"Hey." Colby gave her a side hug. "I had to make my way through the sea of people over here."

"That's what happens when you have a big match." Luke looks around. "It's like a job fair over here."

Karl whacks his arm. "Really?"

Pharya giggled at them, she hugs Colby. "Did you see it?"

"I saw everything, didn't miss a second of it." Colby smiled. "Have I ever told you, your the best?"

"I would love to here it a couple more times." Pharya shrugs.

Colby chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Congratulations sweetheart." He held his arms out. "My girlfriend is still the champ."

"Yeah she is." Pharya high fived him. "So, neon green? Don't you think that is a little to bright?" She makes a space between her finger. Colby puts his hands on his hip with a playful glare as the others had to hold back their laughs, Pharya shrugs. "I'm just saying."

"You should have lost." Colby walked off. "I'm gonna go tell Paul to change the decision."

"Colby!" Pharya laughs reaching for him. "I never said it was an ugly color on you. It's just blinding me a little, that's all. Your still like my little power ranger and I still love you!"

"Right!" Colby calls back.

"Such an evil girlfriend." Allen shakes his head.

"Oh come on, you know that is one bright ass green." Pharya points in Colby's direction and looks back. "Still though." She leans back to get a better look. "Those pants shows his squats is paying off, I will say that."

Nikki jaw dropped amused. "Oh my gosh. Pharya!"

"I didn't need to hear that." Karl shakes his head.

"I second Anderson." Allen face scrunches up. "Why did you say that out loud?"

"What?" Pharya laughs looking back at them. "I was just saying."

"You little pervert. That's nasty." Luke points.

"Oh so girls can't check out you guys butt you can check out ours?" Pharya puts a hand on her hip, she shakes her head. "That is so sexist."

Nikki shrugged. "I check out John's butt all the time. I don't see the issue."

"Okay, I really didn't need to hear that." Allen shakes his head. "I have a match with him coming up. Both of you stop."

"It's just a butt, Allen." Pharya waves it off. "You guys need to calm down."

"No, you two need to become nuns." Luke points.

Nikki makes a face. "Me, a nun?"

Pharya scoffs. "Please, with every nun law I broke. It would take years for that to happen."

"Yeah, and what if you see a priest with a nice butt?" Nikki questions.

Allen throws his hands up. "They are both going to hell."

"With gasoline and a lit match." Karl shakes his head.

Luke looks at the two of them with a scoff and tries to hide his laughter. "The priest though?"

"Hey, Father forgive me but I know you been doing squats." Pharya holds up a hand.

Luke and Karl burst out laughing.

"And that is where I leave." Allen walked off. "You two need to go to church."

Nikki and Pharya laughed at Allen's reaction.

 _ **SummerSlam, backstage 'On screen'**_

Ellie had her title on her shoulders as she walked backstage to a loud reaction from everyone.

Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a couple strands hanging loose to fall over her eyes. She had a black leather vest on with Balor Club written on the back along with the mask and knife logo.

"There is the crazy woman I been wanting to see." Dean Ambrose approached her, the crowd gave a huge pop from seeing him. Ellie smirks stopping in her tracks to be next to him. "So uh, who are you this time?"

Ellie eyes darted from side to side, she looks back at him and raised a brow. "I'm me Dean."

"I knew it." Dean shakes his head. "Look I get you wanna get back at the weasle Cethlenn. That it right? Or is it Mrs. Balor? Which one are we swinging for here?"

Ellie did a double take. "No, Dean I'm-"

"Trust me if anybody understands the revenge thing it's me. I almost had my revenge on him to at Hell in a Cell but then that whole Bray Wyatt thing kind of screwed me up." Ellie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I swear if he didn't do that then I would have ended golden boy back then. I'm getting off track here..."

Ellie looks to the sky with a headshake. "Dean."

"I just didn't think you would go off and get married to Finn Balor. You guys look good together and trust me if I wasn't taken, I might throw my name in the hat." Dean continues.

"Dean." Ellie stares off.

"I think you would choose me though." Dean points to himself, Ellie rolls her eyes to look at him. "I mean come on, team Finlenn and Rollie is alright. But everybody ships AmbQuinn." The crowd cheers, Ellie looked off with a head shake and rest a hand on her hip. "Speaking of Ellie Quinn, how is she?"

"Dean." Ellie says his name again.

"Seriously though, how does all that work with you?" Dean motions to her with a hand. "Like do you sometimes switch noses or something." He pinches her nose.

"I'm the real Ellie you dip!" Ellie smacked his hand off her nose. Dean frowns and shakes his hand out, Ellie rolls her eyes. "I was standing here trying to tell you that for that past minute."

"Oh." Dean makes a face, he nods. "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Ellie shakes her head. "AmbQuinn? Really?"

Dean grins. "Nice name right?"

"No." Ellie plainly disagrees.

"Knew you would like it." Dean slaps her back, Ellie looked at him crazy. "Still though. Congratulations out there."

Ellie gives him a look but still nods. "Thank you."

Dean nods. "So your really married to Finn? Like is that kind of forever? A divorce any time soon maybe?"

"Aren't you seeing someone?" Ellie questions him.

Dean points and smirks at her. "Someone sounds a little jealous about that. I can hear it in your voice."

Ellie slowly shook her head. "You must be seriously hearing things."

"No, no, I heard that." Dean bends a bit to be eye level with her. "Trust me, I understand that you may be a little jealous that somebody got to me first. I always knew you wanted me though but somebody beat you to the punch."

Ellie stares at him with a scrunched up face. "...My heart goes out to any living creature in your company."

"Thank, you." Dean leans back up.

Ellie shakes her head. "That wasn't a compliment."

"Didn't have to be in your head but in mines it was." Dean says giving her a wink.

"Amazing..." She says in honest shock with a nod.

"What? That I can read you like a book?" Dean smirks.

"No my damn patience with you!" Ellie snaps to laughter from the crowd, she sighed rolling her eyes. "God you are still annoying."

Dena chuckles. "That just means you missed me."

Ellie scoffs. "Uh-huh, that's it."

"Still though," Dean get back on track. "You wanna explain this marriage thing to me. I'm the champ, so I got time to spare."

"Your match is in another minute." Ellie makes a face of confuision.

Dean shrugs. "So? I wanna know how did you get married in a day?"

"I wasn't married in a day and I am not married." Ellie points to herself. "Cethlenn is the one married to Finn Balor, and to the Demon King. Hence the name, Demon-Queen."

"Right, right." Dean motions a hand for her to go on. "Continue."

"Listen, Cethlenn and Finn Balor are one hundred percent married but Ellie Brooks isn't. Do-you-get-it-now?" Ellie asks him slowly, Dean nods as he thought about it. "I'm still close to Finn but it-it's just complicated."

Dean raised a brow. "Is it complicated, or are you just confused about who you actually want now that your really you?" The crowd oohed as Ellie gave him a look but didn't say anything. Dean showed his hands in defense when he caught her glare. "I know I'm stepping on landmines with bringing it up. But to me it sounds like the other you's made up their mind with who they want. You just haven't."

"Well that's to address another day." Ellie shrugs. "Even with me being complicated or not. A deal stands, Seth wins and I come back for good."

"And if he looses you still come back. I have yet to see the real threat in that." Dean says.

Ellie smirks. "Trust me, nobody is ready to see the real threat in that. Just know I'm not a player in the game Dean, I am the game." She pats his shoulder and walks away. "Have a good match Ambrose. Good seeing you again."

Dean raised a brow as he watched her walk off.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Like I said, that chick is up to something! #RAW_

 _I shudder to think what this girl has up her sleeve next #RAW_

 _So Ellie Quinn is basically paired with Dean Ambrose, Cethlenn is with Finn, and Ellie Brooks is with Seth Rollins #RAW_

 _I mean with what she pulled earlier, you can't put anything past this woman! #RAW_

 _Ellie puts the U in unpredictable #RAW_

 _LOL, Dean and Ellie haven't missed a beat together #RAW_

 _I swear I wish Dean and Ellie Quinn where a thing, she needs to go on Smackdown Live for a bit #RAW_

 _You gotta love Dean and Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- All of this comes down to one moment and it's either you make it or break it #WhatWillItBe?_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

AJ was talking to a interview guy about the match he just had with John Cena.

He chuckles. "And this night just keeps getting better, get over here." AJ holds out his arms.

Ellie jumped on him as both of them laughed, Tom walked away to leave them alone. AJ had caught her up and spun her around a little, he puts her down.

"Did you see that match?" AJ asks.

"Did I?" Ellie scoffs. "So what, you gonna start giving people attitude adjustments?"

AJ made a face. "Uh, ew. Not happening."

Ellie laughs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Phenomenal Forearms?"

"Much better." AJ nods. "I saw that forearm from the barricade, very proud."

"Didn't I make you proud?" Ellie smiles.

"Most definitely." AJ fives her.

"And our girl is still the W-W-E Women's Champion." Karl Anderson says coming into view with Gallows. Ellie kept her arm around AJ with a smile. "I don't think they should have gave you a title shot El."

"Why?" Ellie giggled.

"Who the hell is gonna get it off you?" Gallows raised a brow.

Ellie nods. "This is true and not a living damn soul. I mean we are all doing our own thing now but if we all get together again which I know we will. It will not be pretty, for other people that is."

Finn walked up to stand in the middle. Ellie hugs his shoulders from the side, Finn smiled putting his arm around her with a nod.

"Hey, one day right?" AJ says to them.

"One day, maybe not this month, maybe not this year." Ellie nods her head and looks to Finn. "But one day."

Finn looked at all of his friends and gave a slow nod. "Oh yeah." He grinned. "One day."

"And when that day comes...guess who will still be champion." Ellie drops her hands from him to point to herself. "This girl."

AJ puts his hands on his hip. "I can see it."

"Duh." Ellie playfully rolls her eyes. "But I swear if anybody tries to mess up my title reign before that day, they will-"

"Rue the day." All three of them say with eye rolls.

Ellie pouts giving them a look.

"We get it Elle, we get it." Karl sighs.

Luke shakes his head. "You and this rue thing."

"Shutup." Ellie walks off. "Jerks."

"Come on, we still love ya." Finn followed her, he laughs. "And a too sweet gesture is not just that finger. Put it down."

AJ shakes his head as him, Gallows and Anderson start to follow after her. "That's our Ellie."

"Can't give her back." Luke sighs. "Tried twice. Three times out in London."

Karl laughed. "Good times."

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

The match between the Demon King, Finn Balor and Seth Rollins were keeping people on their feet. Seth was having a hard time with keeping him down as the Demon King persona of Finn Balor was something he had never experienced. Every time he thought he had him, Finn would do something to take automatic control of the match again and make it hard for him to get that control again.

"Finn Balor has not slowed down the moment the bell rung to start this match." Byron says.

Finn had Seth stuck in for a surfboard position and was trying to get his hands but Seth kept fighting back and not allowing him to.

"He is looking to torture Seth Rollins." Cole watches as Seth was trying to keep from getting his arms grabbed. "Remember this isn't just about the title to Seth Rollins. He made a deal with Cethlenn but does that deal still stand now that Ellie is back."

Corey was unsure. "I mean we don't know if Ellie is really back yet Cole. After the magic trick she pulled for the women's gauntlet, I'm not sure what is going on with that woman. To be honest, you can't blame Cethlenn or Ellie for not wanting to be around Seth Rollins. It's a shame when another person has to show you what's in front of you. Seth had Ellie but eventually, I have to say that the mans big head and ego got the best of him and Finn Balor was the one to expose that. Finn Balor coming up from NXT during the draft has changed the relationship between Ellie and Seth Rollins since his name was announced to be called up."

Byron nods in agreement. "AJ Styles, Sami Zayn, Alexa, Dean Ambrose. I mean all the people close to Ellie warned Seth and he kept waving it off but now I think he understands how real this is. You are trying to get back a person who has known that man Finn Balor since she was eighteen. Finn Balor and Ellie have just years, and years of history together. Traveling together, fighting together, training, it's just so much between only two people. It is to the point where the other alter ego of Ellie, Cethlenn is married to Finn Balor's alter ego. That man, the Demon King."

"The friendship between Ellie and Finn is something deeper then people believe but the marriage of Cethlenn and the Demon King is so mysterious." Corey praises their bond. "Seth Rollins wants to be the first ever Universal Champion and he wants to prove himself to Cethlenn. But the real question raises, will Finn even let Ellie return? What if he doesn't want her to come back?"

"Sounds like a marriage argument waiting to happen." Byron jokes to an amused snort from Cole.

Finn continues to hit at Seth sides but Seth wasn't giving in, Finn lifts their connected legs and slams back down so both of Seth knees hit the mat.

"Balor again!" Cole saw Seth roll over and clutch his knees. "You gotta wonder if the bad knee will hold up tonight with Seth Rollins. Back in November, he suffered a torn ACL, MCL and meniscus."

Finn walks over and grabs the bad leg of Seth.

"The Demon King certainly plans on testing that knee out." Corey says. "Seeing exactly how much Rollins knee can handle."

Seth fought back and used both legs to send Finn stumbling back in the corner. Seth hops up, he shakes off his knee and runs right for him in the corner but Finn jumps over on the apron with ease.

Finn went to hit him but Seth blocked it off, he jumps for a kick but Seth punched his leg back down. Seth slides under the ropes under Finn and gets him on his shoulders, Seth ran and threw Finn back first into the barricade to a loud reaction.

"Finn now, driven into the barricade!" Cole shouts. "Launching him with that powerbomb into the barricade by Rollins."

He clutched his shoulder and did something weird with it which had caught some people's attention.

"How disappointed will the mom and dad of Finn be when they're staring at the man Seth Rollins as the WWE Universal Champion at the end of the night?" Corey asks, someone ran down the ramp. "And-wait a second, who the?"

Cethlenn ran and made her way down the ramp to a loud reaction. The only difference was her straight hair was back to being dark red as she had her title wrapped around her waist.

"It's Ellie!" Byron was shocked to see her.

"Now it's not!" Corey shakes his head. "Guess again Byron."

"Cethlenn!" Cole calls her name. "What is she doing out here?

Seth looked up when he saw her and backed up with a frown when he watched her quickly go to Finn and check on him.

"Immediately she goes to Finn Balor." Corey points out. "What did I tell you? I knew that woman wasn't gone. I for one am happy to see her again, I love her with dark red hair. Something about it

Pharya holds the side of Devitt's face with concern as she was kneeled down in front of him. "You okay? What happened to your arm?"

"I'm good." He waves it off and hissed in pain as he clutched it again. "I just landed the wrong way when he threw me. It popped out, I got it back in."

Pharya eyes widened. "You did what? Do you want to stop the match?"

"No, no, I got this." Devitt assures. "I'll be alright."

Pharya rolls her eyes. "God your stubborn. Do what you want but let me know if you have to stop and tell Colby about your arm while your in there."

"Okay." Devitt nods and smacks his shoulder a few times.

Pharya shakes her head with a conflicted look but stands up and moves back.

"Here's another look at Rollins launching Finn Balor." Cole watched the video of Finn being thrown into the barricade. Cethlenn looked up at the replay with a frown before her head lowered to look back at Finn who was still trying to get himself together.

Seth walked over and used a hand to push her out of the way. The crowd oohed as Cethlenn looked to the sky in annoyance to try and compose herself for a second.

"Well, Seth Rollins just shoving Cethlenn to the side." Byron saw her face and her mentally counting to calm herself down. "Count to three Cethlenn."

"For the love of God count to three." Corey prayed. "Last thing we need is the wife of Balor going off in Brooklyn for the second time tonight."

Seth picks up Finn and drags him over to the apron, he throws him inside.

"Finn Balor said he got his work ethic from his dad. It was a platform suite, work his way up to engineer, starting from the bottom and getting all the way to the top of his profession." Cole talks about Finn's family, Seth rolled him over and covered him. "And here is the cover!"

"One!"

"Two-"

Finn pushes Seth off him.

"A kick out by Finn at two as Cethlenn looks on." Cole calls the match. Mick Foley and Stephanie who were seated by the title, watched the match."

Seth got up with a frown, Finn sits up as the ref checks on him.

Cethlenn walked over to the apron to get a closer look at everything, she slaps the mat a couple of times. "Come on Balor!"

"You stay over there!" Seth points over at her.

Cethlenn glared at him as her eyes went to slits.

"Once again, we thought Ellie was back but I guess not because Cethlenn is the one out here." Byron said. "I think Cethlenn got concerned with Finn being thrown back into that barricade like that. Did you see how Seth Rollins entire body language change now that she is out here?"

"Seth Rollins knows how sneaky she is, we all got a taste of that earlier." Corey reminds. "Because I got all the respect in the world for Finn Balor of what he's accomplished around the world and in NXT. But on this stage, SummerSlam, against that opponent Seth Rollins. It's a whole different game but just like Ellie, you can't count Finn out at all."

Seth picked Finn up and threw him back into the corner, he glanced over his shoulder at Cethlenn before focusing back on Finn. He starts stomping Finn down in his midsection in the corner.

"You're right Corey." Byron agrees. "Seth Rollins has a proven track record in WWE. A proven track record here at SummerSlam." Seth puts his foot against Finn's face and applies pressure.

Cole looked on. "Finn Balor along with that young woman right there Cethlenn, two of the all time greats in Japan. Made such huge name for themselves down there along with others. But again Rollins, a former WWE World Champion, among other accolades."

Seth backs up as this allowed Finn to catch his breath. Finn gets up and walks over but Seth lifts Finn up and brings him down into a backbreaker off his knee.

"Ooh, what a backbreaker!" Cole and Corey both says.

Seth snatch him down and covered him.

"One!"

"Two-"

Finn kicks out again at a two count.

Seth lifts him and keeps Finn on the mat in a choke hold to wear him down. Finn tried to get up but Seth just choked him to the side to keep him down.

Finn starts fighting up, he knees Seth and punches him back. Seth stumbles back, Finn runs to him but gets grabbed and dropped down face first in the turnbuckle. Cethlenn watched that part with a wince.

Seth takes his foot and uses it to push Finn on his back by his head, he crawled over to cover him again.

"One!"

"Two-"

Finn again kicked out to a relieved reaction from Cethlenn and the crowd.

"You know we can accolades all night long for both of these superstars." Corey says. "But for everything that Finn Balor has done. Seth Rollins won the championship at WrestleMania, Finn Balor has never done that."

Seth gets up and glares down at Finn, he uses his foot to mush his head a couple of times. Cethlenn glares at Seth from the disrespect he was showing. Seth goes to do it again but Finn pushes him back, Seth stumbles and wasn't ready as Finn had got up and starts attacking him with rights.

"At the end of the day, that's the past Corey." Byron refers to Corey's previous comment. "What can you do now? What can you do tonight, how do you walk away as a first ever Universal Champion. That is the big questions."

Finn hits him again but Seth stops his momentum with a kick to Finn's midsection. Seth lifts him back up at hits a chop to his chest to a lot of Woo's from New York.

"Oh, well again Finn never has had the opportunity to be in a Wrestlemania either in his defense." Cole defends. Finn backs up with a hiss and goes to the corner. "As Seth delivers that chop to Balor!" Seth comes and starts to shoulder him roughly in his midsection. "I think there'll be many WrestleMania's in that young man, Finn Balor's future."

Corey nods. "Oh I have no doubt about that at all."

Seth mushed Finn's face back against the turnbuckle as he gets on the ropes above him. "What don't you get huh? I don't give a crap about you being some Demon King, I don't care!" He gripped his jaw making Finn try to fight out but it wasn't having any effect. "That title is mine pal, it's mine. Do you understand me?" Seth mushed his face back more. "I-want-her-back, and you're in the way!"

Cethlenn head tilted to the side when she heard this as she watched Seth with interest.

"You can hear Seth yelling at Finn that 'He wants her back', talking about Ellie." Cole says. Seth slaps Finn across the the face. "The lack of respect for Balor shon by Rollins and this Cethlenn thing has really gotten into the head of Seth Rollins. Even though he won't admit it." Seth takes Finn down with a snapmare and sharp kicks him in the back. "Kick right to the spine!"

"Who's the man huh?" Seth shouts as he backed up holding out his arms. He stops when his eyes found Cethlenn but she rolled her eyes and looked back to Finn with concern.

"Once again, Seth eyes seem to keep finding Cethlenn. I don't think he is used to seeing her on anyone else side except his." Corey points out. "This is new for him. This isn't Ellie and Cethlenn is out here for Balor, not for Rollins. It's so much emotion and so much staked for this one match. I mean this may be the match that change a lot between these three!"

Seth slowly rolled his eyes away from Cethlenn to look at Finn with a frown.

 ** _Later_**

The match had continued back and forth with both men as the two of them were taking each other to the absolute limit. It was counter after counter and move after move between the two of them. Seth was actually standing toe to toe with Finn which was shocking a lot of people, including Cethlenn as well.

Seth laid on the mat still stunned that Finn kicked out of the Pedigree at two.

"Rollins is in disbelief!" Cole shouts.

The crowd were still on their feet cheering for both men.

"I think Cethlenn is even shocked, I think for a second she thought Rollins had it herself!" Corey mentions Cethlenn who watched with a conflicted gaze.

Finn laid out on his back with some of his paint now faded due to the match.

"No." Seth pushed his hair back and held it with a tight grip, he shook his head. "No, no."

"Seth is in shock." Byron saw his disbelief. "Rollins is finding out how tough, Finn Balor, the Demon King really is."

The crowd were chanting for Finn.

"No!" Seth shouts with agitation as he sat up.

Cole shakes his head. "Seth had to know in the back of his mind, that this was gonna be a fight like this."

Replays of Finn dropkicking Seth in the barricade from earlier showed on the tron. Seth scoots back and get to his feet holding his side, he looked over at Cethlenn before back at Finn with a long stare.

"I can not imagine how that young woman over there is feeling with this match." Corey says as the camera showed Cethlenn. "This match has her head on a swivel like ours."

Seth walks pass a still laid out Finn and goes to the corner. He grabs the ropes and gives what he was about to do some long thinking.

"Now what is Rollins thinking?" Byron questions.

Seth starts going to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Rollins is questioning himself." Corey answers. "Trying to figure out, what else do I have left in the tank? What do I have to do to become WWE Universal Champion and to get back the attention of that special person. What does he have to do?"

"Looking to pull out all the stops." Cole watches in anticipation. Seth got to the top and jumps off for a phoenix splash but Finn gets out of the way just in time. "Oh, Seth landed on his feet!" Finn runs and drives Seth back into the turnbuckle with a dropkick. "Finn to his feet as well as he drives Rollins into the corner!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Finn got back to his feet pumped up with adrenaline now running. Finn gets out on the apron and goes to the top rope.

"You got this Finn!" Cethlenn cheers from the outside.

"Finn Balor is feeling it. Rollins is stunned and Balor is heading up to the top rope!" Cole gets excited. Seth rolls up to his feet and runs up in the corner to grab him. "Now Seth Rollins finally rolls up and meets Balor!"

"Oh boy." Corey didn't like both men up top.

Cethlenn slowly shakes her head. "This isn't gonna end pretty."

"This is dangerous." Byron shared the same feeling as Corey.

Both men were up on the top, Seth pulled Finn off the top and hits a superplex.

"Superplex!" Corey exclaims. Seth rolled it through back to his feet while still holding on to Finn. "Rolls through." Cethlenn eyes widened as Seth got Finn into the Pedigree position. "Rollins rolls through!"

"Now looking for the Pedigree!" Cole watched. Seth hooked Finn's arms and was about to hit it but Finn snatched both legs out from under him and jumps on Seth with double feet to the chest. "Counter! Stomp!" Finn backs up to the corner, Seth got up to his feet holding his stomach. Seth turned around, Finn ran and hits him with a running dropkick to send Seth flying back in the corner. "Rollins head first off the top turnbuckle!"

Finn backed up the other corner, Seth rolled over and up to his feet, Finn sizes him up before taking off again. Seth had no time to prepare as he was drop kicked back into the other corner.

"Wow!" Corey was shocked.

"And now into the other side!" Cole shouts.

Seth rolls to be on his back, Finn backs up and goes to the ropes, he gets out of the ring and once again starts going to the top.

"The Demon King has dropkicked Rollins from pillar to post all the way across the ring!" Corey says. Finn gets to the top and sizes up a laid out Seth. "And now the Demon King has ascended!"

Finn jumps off and hits Seth with the Coup De Grace to a loud reaction.

"Coup De Grace! Coup De Grace!" Cole repeats.

"He hit him!" Byron exclaims.

Finn rolled him over and hooks his leg as the crowd counts with the ref.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell sounded off followed by Finn's music as it sounded like the arena itself exploded with cheers.

"We got a new, WWE Universal Champion!" Cole announces.

Finn drops Seth leg in relief, Cethlenn slid inside the ring and gets down on her knees to hug him in excitement. Mick and Stephanie stand up and clap for him and the entire match itself.

"Here is your winner and the new, WWE Universal Champion. Finn Balor!" JoJo announces to another pop.

Finn hugged Cethlenn back in relief and excitement as he had did it.

Cethlenn pulled back excited as she held both sides of his face to check on him. "You heard that right?"

"Yeah." Finn nods. "I did it!" He raises his hand. "Your champ to, so both of us did it."

Cethlenn laughed hugging him again.

"Let the celebration begin!" Corey was just as happy. "For once we actually have a champion married couple." He jokes. "This is freaking huge and Cethlenn, just like the Barclays arena is beaming from ear to ear."

Finn broke the hug as him and Cethlenn stand up, he goes over to the ropes and rolls out of the ring.

"Finn Balor makes history." Cole said. "Finn Balor is the inaugural, Universal Champion!"

He grabs the title off the stand between Stephanie and Mick and receives claps and nods from the two of them.

Cethlenn claps as Finn rolls back inside with the title and walks to the ropes.

"You talk about earning your place in history." Byron says. "I don't think Finn Balor or Ellie thought years ago back in Japan that they would both be champions at SummerSlam in 2016. Finn Balor has just took his place in the history books before our very eyes."

Finn gets on the ropes.

"Finn Balor becomes the first superstar to ever win a world title in his debut match on a pay-per view." Cole tells people. The chorus to his theme hits, Finn raises his hand as the WWE fans raise their arms like he would. "Finn Balor makes history tonight."

"He can be the only one to officially call himself the first Universal Champion in WWE." Byron looks on.

The highlights of the match play as the commentators talk about it.

Finn gets down off the ropes and squats down for a breather. Cethlenn sits in front of him with her legs folded as she held her title in her lap. Finn looks down at the Universal title before up at her and cracks a smirk, Cethlenn smiled and winks at him.

Cole looked back to the ring as the camera showed them. "Those two individuals have both silenced everyone tonight. We thought Ellie or well Cethlenn couldn't win in a gauntlet, we thought Finn even as the Demon King couldn't beat Seth Rollins. They just silenced all the doubters right here. Together since Ellie was eighteen, both of them have come such a long way. Finn Balor said it on a interview, that apart, him and Ellie still get the job done but when they are together, it isn't anybody alive that can stop them."

Corey nods. "I certainly believe it now. They are mysterious people capable of phenomenal things and they are a champion couple now! How big is that?"

Finn celebrated on the top rope to the crowd once again.

Cethlenn stood up with a smile, she looked over at Seth who was being checked on by the ref. Her smile stayed but her eyes showed a slight glare to them as she stared him down.

Finn gets down and goes to the ropes, he lets Cethlenn out first and gets out behind her.

"What a moment." Byron praises with a headshake. "What an accomplishment."

The two of them walked over to Finn's family that was sitting in the front row.

"His mom, and dad, his uncle. All here tonight from Ireland." Cole reminds. "They are enjoying the celebration."

He greeted his mom and dad, his mom was excited to Cethlenn as she pulled her in a hug. His dad hugged her as well before Finn took her hand and walked to the ramp with her.

They backed up the ramp together and both held their titles up to a loud reaction as the crowd raised their hands with Finn's theme.

"Snap a picture Cole!" Corey nudges him. "You are looking at the future, at Balor Club!"

"Hey, we just might be." Cole agreed with that. "I guess I should be the one to say it. This moment is just too sweet!"

Finn puts his good arm around her as she kept him up by his waist.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Nooo! Seth looses Ellie but you gotta admit that Finn and her look good with the titles together #UniversalTitle_

 _THAT MATCH WAS SICK! I loved everything about it, both guys fighting for one title and let's be honest, fighting for a woman to_ _#UniversalTitle_

 _Finlenn lives on and both of them are champions!_ _#UniversalTitle_

 _YoungBucks tweets- Never thought I see it but that moment right there is just #TOOSWEET #UniversalTitle_

 _Candice LeRae- I'm literally screaming! I never thought I see those two both as champion in WWE at the same time_ _#UniversalTitle_

 _Seth lost the deal to the devil and I'm almost scared for him, scratch that. I am scared for him_ _#UniversalTitle_

 _He did fight for her and Ellie is still coming back but does this mean she will still hate him? #UniversalTitle_

 _FINN BALOR AND CETHLENN! Balor Club lives on #UniversalTitle_

 _Ellie tweets- I knew he would win, I mean this is US your talking about here. Balor Club does nothing but make history and that's nothing but facts #BalorClub #Women &UniversalChamp_

* * *

 **That is it for the SummerSlam PPV! I kinda think this and the Royal Rumble are my top best that I have done so far. Hopefully I will be able to add more to the list. Also, I LOVED the Women's Royal Rumble and think a lot of them should come back for one last match because not a lot of them lost it. The PPV itself was pretty good, until Finn got eliminated by Cena but I'm happy Nakamura won. Overall it was really good and I'm interested with Rhonda Rousey now coming in for a match, hopefully net years Royal Rumble winner for the women will be a real surprise because we all knew Asuka was going to win. So that was the only downfall for me, I just wanted something unpredictable but I still liked it and low key wished Ellie was real. I wanted my own characters music to hit during the women's and the men's rumble match so bad. Lol, anyway the next chapter will be the aftermath of SummerSlam and then back to the onscreen for RAW we will go. The sooner we get through 2016, the quicker we can make our way to 2017 and 2018 which I'm so excited for. So leave a review about the PPV and everything and I will see you soon! Also be on the lookout for my surprise this week and it's not fully coming from me it's a 50/50 thing but you'll see.**


	155. Setback For A Major Comeback

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Like I said, I am glad to still be writing for you guys for the new year. Also to a guest review, I don't always stick to the tv storyline and I make my own matches from time to time. The Gauntlet match wasn't something that happened at SummerSlam and it's a couple of matches I made on here, Becky vs Ellie in a tables match was one that I thought up. There is some things I do stick to because they work for story line reasons but there is a lot I have changed. I might bring back a legend for Ellie to face but there is still a lot of work I have to do so maybe down the line. But there is a lot of stuf in here where I haven't stuck to tv storyline because half of Ellie matches never happened or really played a role in any storyline on tv at all. Those come staight from my brain and it is not easy to do, lol. It is hard sometimes but I love writting so it makes it alright.**

* * *

Pharya walked down the hall now showered and dressed.

Her hair was officially back to normal and pulled back in a pony tail as she wore black leggings, gray slipper boots and a gray tank that showed some of her stomach.

"I heard you the first time Phil." Pharya says with the phone to her ear. "You know normal family members call to congratulate a person. Not criticize."

 _"I said I was proud of you, you brat."_ Phil retorts. _"You could have hit that shining wizard better though. Just saying, you should know better."_

 _"I for one thought you did it amazing Pharya!"_ April calls out.

Phil shushed her. _"Will you not praise her while I'm trying to scold. We had this conversation before I got on this phone."_

 _"You had that conversation with yourself because I stopped listening after a certain point."_ April plainly says.

Pharya snorts but holds back her laugh. "Ouch."

 _"I'll deal with you when I'm done with this hot mess on the phone."_ Phil refers to April's comment.

Pharya brow raised. "Who you calling a hot mess? You train wreck."

 _"Ha!"_ April laughs.

 _"You be quiet, what are you doing anyway?"_ Phil questions. _"Did you find out if Balor is alright? I saw that throw, that was rough."_

"No, I'm gonna go check on him now and yeah I saw it to. I knew something didn't look right when he started twisting his arm after Colby threw him." Pharya shakes her head. "I'm telling you, instantly my ring instinct kicked in. Like something just did not look right and lord behold when I got out there. The Demon had already popped his arm back in it's socket."

 _"Ouch."_ Phil hissed. _"Damn that has got to hurt. Hopefully he didn't do anything to bad."_

"Same thing I said, I'll call you later." Pharya approached the door.

 _"Kk, you did great though mini me. Love you."_ Phil says.

Pharya smiled. "Love you to pain in my ass. Tell April I love her."

 _"K, I'll tell April I love her."_ Phil sounded like he said that with a smirk.

Pharya sighs and stops. "Must you be an ass?"

 _"Yes."_ Phil laughs.

"Get off my damn phone." Pharya hangs up on him with an eye roll, she knocked before walking inside. "Hey, hey! I'm here."

"About time." Devitt massages his arm that was taped up. "I texted you like thirty minutes ago. Where is Lopez?"

"Still in the shower." Pharya closed the door behind her and walks over to him. "So what's going on? What's happening? You good?"

Devitt raised a brow. "Which question do you want me to answer first because you just asked me three."

"They all mean the same thing." Pharya waves it off.

"Eh." He makes a face.

"Don't make me hit your injured arm for being a smart ass." Pharya raises her hand, Devitt puts a hand up in defense. "Now how is your shoulder?"

"Won't really know until tomorrow. I mean it feels alright now and the WWE Doctor checked it out but I'm going to see how it goes tomorrow." Devitt winces and takes out his phone. "I don't think it will be that bad."

"You popped it back in place." Pharya reminds him.

"Don't you lecture me about that, you wrestled with a broken wrist." Devitt points.

"Yeah." Pharya nods, she chuckles and shakes her head. "Me and Asuka really beat the hell out of each other that last time. I don't feel bad though, she broke a rib. So we both broke something on each other. All unintentional of course, but how many women you know will still wrestle with injuries?"

"Two crazy ones." Devitt nods. "And I'm looking at one of the two."

"Exactly." Pharya smiles. "Hopefully next time it will be less blood and broken bones but I went out Japan with a bang." Devitt smiles amused and shakes his head, Pharya laughs. "Still though, I had to come check on you and make sure your alright. Did you need a ride back?"

"No I'm alright, Cat is on her way so I'm good." Devitt waves it off.

Pharya nods. "Okay."

Colby knocked on the door as he walked in the room. "Hey."

"About time, what were you singing in there again?" Pharya asks.

"Shutup." Colby playfully mushes her head to the side making her laugh. "You alright man, what they say?"

"I mean I might be in this tape for a while but I don't think it's that bad though. Like I told Pharya, after we got to the GMA's and podcast tomorrow morning then I will see how I feel." Devitt shrugs. "Nothing more I can really do until then."

Colby shook his head looking at his arm. "I'm really sorry about this, you know I wouldn't-"

"Easy, easy." Devitt stops him with a slight laugh. "Nothing major happened and even if it does, I'm not gonna pin my injury on you. It isn't like you seriously meant to throw me so my shoulder would pop out so relax."

"I know but just looking at your arm and being the guy that threw you still does something. I'm really sorry man." Colby says in a honest tone.

"You didn't mean to do it." Devitt shakes his head.

"Yeah," Pharya nudges him with her elbow. "Nobody around here is blaming you."

"Not yet." Colby scoffs. "Next thing you know I'm reliving the Cena and Sting thing again."

"Not with this one defending ya." Devitt nods his head to Pharya with a smirk.

Pharya nodded. "Got that right. Should have seen how I shut people up when they were going around calling Allen a neckbreaker with the Styles Clash. I wasn't trying to hear that crap and every person who had something to say had to hear my mouth about it. What we do is dangerous and nobody knows that but us." She shrugs. "Things happen but you don't get anywhere pointing fingers or sitting around."

"Amen to that." Devitt fives her. "Gotta have that mindset man. Those injury's that Cena and Sting got, neither of them blame you and understand so just add me to the list. I will be the first to tell people you didn't intend to, I got your back."

"So do I." Pharya hugs his torso from the side. "Your gonna be alright you green power ranger."

Devitt snorts out a laugh. "What?"

"They weren't even fully green." Colby couldn't hide his smile.

Devitt starts to get down. "You guys are cute, now one of ya give me a hand."

"I got ya." Colby helps him off the exam table with a hand. His phone goes off in his pocket, he pulls it out and shows a finger to them. "It's my mom, I'll meet you guys out here."

"Kk." Pharya finishes helping Devitt out and grabs his title.

Devitt sighs leaning up to full height. "Ugh, back is stiff."

"Want me to step on it?" Pharya asks.

Devitt points. "You stay away from me." Pharya giggles and hands his title back to him. "Make sure you keep an eye on old architect Phar."

"Why?" Pharya looked at him confused. "He's alright."

"No he isn't." Devitt shakes his head. "You didn't see the way he was looking at my arm and me. He feels really bad about this and I seriously don't want him blaming himself. You weren't here but a lot of people really didn't take the injury to Sting to well."

"Okay well no offense, I love Sting but he really didn't mean that. He still talks with regret from that day and wished he could redo that move away from the monitor, but would it have mattered?" Pharya questions. "That same blow could have still hurt him, and then what will people say? Because we take big bumps like that all the time, Sting is a little older then us so him getting thrown is a bit more of a risk. He knew that and still signed up for the match."

"That's true." Devitt walks with her to the door. "But you know last time with Bret Hart, then his brother Smith-"

"Will all hear my mouth." Pharya stops him. "They will give their opinion and I will damn sure give mine. I have respect for them but I got one strict rule, keep your mouth out my business and don't attack anybody verbally without being involved somehow."

"Trust me, I know." Devitt pats her back with a chuckle. "Calm down little fire cracker. You already proved you will knock somebody out for him, don't go after legends next."

"I will if they start ganging up on him." Pharya scoffs. "Better keep their mouths shut. WWE has a filter, I for one do not."

Devitt puts his arm around her as they walked out. "I knew there was a reason we were friends."

Pharya giggled putting her arm around his waist. "Let's go Colby, were riding with Anderson and Gallows and I called shotgun."

* * *

 ** _Next morning on Wrestling Podcast ( Highline Ballroom, Live with Sam Roberts )_**

The live audience cheers from their seats as Sam had already came out.

"So you guys see I got a full couch and nobody filling the seats." Sam motions to the couch. "But that's gonna change because I think for the first time-wait." He thinks about it. "No, no it is the first time ever. I got a couple guest, three individuals who were all in the best if not BIGGEST faction in New Japan." They cheer. "My mother always said ladies first, so Finn Balor and AJ Styles, come on out!"

They laugh and get out their seats with a loud pop.

AJ comes out laughing as he was wearing one of his hats.

Finn held his title in his other hand as he walked out in his suit with a wave.

Both men shake Sam hands and grab their mic's before starting to have a seat.

"I should beat you up for the ladies comment." AJ points, Sam laughs at him. "Just wait until this show is over."

"Oh boy." Finn chuckled. "Might need extra secuity."

Sam playfully waves it off. "I planned a lot of jokes so I got security already on standby." AJ and Finn laughed and took their seats on the nice long couch. "Now the beautiful and in my opinion, she is future greatest woman wrestler of this generation. Ellie Brooks, Cethlenn, Ellie Quinn, all three of you come out!"

They cheer as she walked out grinning with her title on her shoulders, she waves at them with a giggle.

"Gonna sit in the middle of your two favorite guys." AJ pats the spot between them.

Ellie stops. "Gallows and Anderson aren't here are they?" People oohed, Finn and AJ give her playful glares. "I'm kidding!"

Sam greets her with a hug and gives her a mic, Ellie walks back and sits in between them with her title around now in her lap.

Her hair was parted in the center as she wore it in curls, she had on a pair of denim blue jeans. A navy tank top, and navy blue and white converse.

"Another round of applause for these three from after last night you guys." Sam says, the crowd cheers and claps for them loudly. "You guys honestly deserve it and I'm just gonna say it. I'm fanboying and no not over Finn and AJ, I'll leave that to my cousin. She loves you two."

"Were loveable." AJ shrugs.

"You are but the love of my life is sitting right in the middle." Sam points to Ellie. Ellie laughs at him as the crowd cheers. "Because after last night my mind is still blown. You are seriously sneaky."

"It's what I do." Ellie holds her arms out to cheers. "I live to make reactions like that."

Sam nods. "You and of course the men on each side of you. I mean fresh off from SummerSlam, how are all of you feeling from that amazing pay-per view. AJ?"

"Great." AJ scoffs, he shakes his head. "I mean it really is an amazing feeling in there. It really is like the post Wrestle Mania because so much work, so much emotion goes into SummerSlam. Your talking about a pay-per view that made a huge name for itself and not because of the name but because of the matches. It was huge, I loved it."

"I bet you did because you are now the face that runs the place." Sam jokes to a laugh from everyone. "How was it being in a ring with John Cena?"

"Awesome." AJ nods. "It is just no other way to explain it. I mean that match was seriously like something we all used to joke about back in Japan."

"We did." Ellie giggled. "Me and the Bucks would tell him that if you got to WWE that you have to have a match with John Cena. You gotta beat him and add that to your track record, it was something we were joking and serious about it."

"But it happened though." Sam says.

"It did and really, AJ is good with anybody you put him in the ring with." Finn praised, the crowd cheers in agreement. "I don't think there is nobody you can't put him in there with and the match not look good. That is just how good he is in my opinion.

AJ smiles and nods in agreement. "Me and Cena poured everything we had in that match. Years and years of that build up and that crowd, just like the last was so amped."

"Dude that crows was insane." Ellie shakes her head. "My ears are still ringing." They laugh at her.

"My match with him is one of the best on my list." AJ praised as the crowd cheers. "It was a fantasy match turned into a reality and the crowd loved it just as much as we loved being out there. Not only myself but Ellie, all the women she had in there with her, Finn along with Seth Rollins. All of us just had one thing in mind and it was to put on a hell of a show yesterday and I believe we did that for New York."

Ellie and Finn nods and claps with the crowd who cheered for them.

"You guys certainly did. Especially with you Finn, I mean the first ever Universal Champion man." Sam shakes his head, the crowd cheers. "You and Seth Rollins seriously tore the house down and story wise, it was just so much riding on that match. It kept all of us just non stop, half heart attacks." Ellie and AJ laugh at this as Finn gave a chuckle. "How do you feel with making history like that? Did you ever think that years ago that any of you three would be here?"

"You know I did." Finn nods. "I knew we would get here somehow, didn't know around what era but we came just in time. That match last night was one of the best I had, us just like AJ and Cena had put it all out there and I am still grinning from making history like that. It was a huge moment for me and I don't think it could have been in a better place.

"SummerSlam was always one of the pay-per views that cemented a lot of people's starting legacy." Sam says. "Like I don't think people expected any better with the performances you three gave. Mostly with Ms. Kick Ass right here, with her playing Houdini." They all laugh at him, Sam chuckled. "Once again making history and just blowing our minds."

Ellie nods with a wide smile. "Yeah I did."

"Your first ever SummerSlam walking in as the champion and walking out, how was that?" Sam asks her. "A lot of pressure."

"I wouldn't say it was pressure but it was a weight and actually a real honor." Ellie admits. "Not a lot of women make it to SummerSlam as champion and walk back out still champion."

"Not a lot, but what about you and Ember Moon?" Sam asks the burning question as the mention of Ember got a loud reaction from the crowd. "You two were trying to kill each other. I screamed at you to get off the damn barricade by the way." Ellie laughed at him. "Then for Nia to not splat your brains all over the apron with that chair. But your matches with Nia and Ember, I mean they were seriously the most intense."

'They were." Ellie agreed. "I love Ember Moon, our characters are so mysterious and we love to play around with that. She is honestly my little baby in NXT and if she ever called me to smack the Dynamic Duo I would so in a heart beat. That girl has my full on respect after last night, she got nothing but it." The crowd and even the guys clapped for this. "You know people pay a lot of attention to Bayley, Asuka, Sasha, Charlotte, Becky. But sometimes they forget about women like Naomi, Alexa, Ember, Sonya, and Carmella. I mean those girls just tear it up and I am always open for one of them to come in and try to make their name."

"No doubt after that match between you and Ember that she got just that. It was so amazing between you two and I thought she had you so many times-"

"Ah." AJ stops Sam. "This is nobody pays you to think."

"Ohh!" Everybody points laughing.

Sam couldn't hide his laugh. "Alright, alright, AJ got me back for the 'ladies first' thing."

"I told you I would." AJ laughed.

"I felt it coming." Sam touched his chest. "I should have been more prepared. But I wanna talk about you guys time before all of this. AJ may sure well be on his way to being champion. Gallows and Anderson going after the tag titles and now you have Finn as the Universal Champion and Ellie as the defending Women's Champion. Ronda ain't got nothing on you."

"Please." Ellie scoffs flipping her hair back. "She needs to stick to that Octagon and leave my four square to me." People oohed, Finn jaw dropped with a laugh. Ellie shrugs and points a finger to herself. "This ring is mine, sorry but not sorry. I get defensive about my career, nobody just hops up and walks in here without earning it. She better earn it one day before she sends whoop tickets over Twitter that she know I gotta check before she gets to that door."

Allen claps with a laugh as the crowd cheered.

Sam was in shock. "The Queen of the ring has spoke. Ronda you may wanna stop selling whoop tickets, Ellie has to be the one to check them before you can go through the curtain and to the ring." Ellie smirks and cracks a giggle. "But you three along with your best friends, Gallows and Anderson have just been on a roll here. We all wondered what would happen when all of you came up and were still waiting on more and that reunion there is gonna be Too Sweet."

"Is it." AJ lets out a breath. "People wouldn't really be ready for that.

"Uh-uh." Finn shakes his head.

"Well Ellie wasn't ready for it." Sam points out. "Were you Ellie?"

"I was not." Ellie shakes her head. "You know I met Finn when I was, eighteen?" She looks at him. "I think it was a couple months after I just hit eighteen on top of that."

Finn nods. "Yup."

"Yeah." Ellie nods, she lays her head on AJ's shoulder. "Then I known this one since I was a little girl."

People awed as AJ smiles and gives her a hug.

"You know people talk a lot about the track record but what is also talked about is the bond within this group you guys have." Sam says. "It's amazing. It is like a little family without the blood."

AJ nods in agreement. "It is, honestly when I met this kid right here." He points next to him at Ellie. "I already knew she was gonna get far. Hell half the stuff, the guys she traveled with showed and trained her."

"So officially you two met again when?" Sam asks.

"Umm." Ellie thinks about it. "Well before the final time, we had met when he was rocking that short hair and no facial hair." Finn laughs, AJ smirks. "It was back in TNA and he was in that group called Fortune and Immortal. That was back when I actually watched TNA because back then and when the Main Event Mafia was kicking, it was the ish." She groans, the crowd agreed with this as they cheered. "See. They know!"

AJ chuckles. "She had actually came to one of the shows with a TNA talent and when she got backstage, she came to find me."

"He thought I was a random fan girl." Ellie rolls her eyes, people laughed.

Sam laughed. "What?"

"Hey I haven't seen her since she was young, give me a break." AJ defends. "But I had met her and instantly it was like us first meeting over again. I had told her that she would be the reason I would want to have a daughter and it wasn't because of her love for wrestling, she just had this attitude and fire about her. It was awesome to be back around her, even on a bad day."

Finn nods. "A hundred percent agree."

"It was so cool for me because I got to meet so many people, I mean I met half the people I did in the independent scene. Tommy Dreamer, Sting, Kazarian, Christopher Daniels, Brian Kendrick, Jay Lethal." Ellie continues naming. "The list goes on man and it was just so fun. After that, I had took his number and we talked and hung out from time to time and just slowly built that father and daughter like bond. Then a couple months we lost contact with being so busy and then I meet him two months after the no contact for like half a year and I met him at my own show."

"Right in Chicago." AJ chuckled. "Right where it began. I met her again and again, it was like we never fell off."

"And if I'm not mistaken, you were already on your way to leaving TNA?" Sam questions.

AJ nodded. "Yep, I told her about it and since she had some free time to spare, I took her back to TNA with me. I got her in a couple of shows until my last one and when I left, I took her with me. Then after that I been with her since, we went back to ROH together and I met this guy over her Finn along with other great guys. Then the good times just took off from there."

"Hell of a good times took off from there." Finn says with a laugh.

"Stories I'm taking to the grave." Ellie laughed. "I'm not joking, some of that stuff stays between us."

Sam laughed at her. "Then you Ms. Brooks would go to New Japan before that when you reconnected with that man. What made your bring a woman in the group Finn and why was it Ellie Brooks out of all the choices?"

Finn shrugs. "Because she is Ellie." They laughed at him. "No but in all seriousness, like AJ said, she is just awesome to be around. Not only that but her love for what she does has earned her respect from so many and not just in WWE but from all over, her and another woman Candice. They were all people were talking about when it came to the independent scene."

AJ scoffs. "Where they."

"They fought any man, woman, in any kind of match and never back downed. This girl will go out there with you knowing your both out numbered and there is a hundred percent chance you will both get beat down. But she will still go with you." Finn says, Ellie nods smiling. "She's crazy." They laughed at him. "But honestly, Ellie was a person I wanted in the Club back then because of how bad ass she is. You didn't leave that ring with her without having some kind of respect, she is that good and I just wanted to share a faction with somebody I knew would love it like me. So I had to pick the baddest woman I knew and it was her and years later with her in her late twenties, still don't regret it. I'm more so proud."

The crowd awed as Ellie had leaned over to hug him.

"She has come a long way." Sam agrees. "A lot of people here and even myself have followed your career since you were eighteen and you grew up. It's something amazing to watch when we saw how you were back then and looking at you now. You see the difference, the happiness and just over all the growth between you three." The crowd claps for them as some people had stood up.

"Stop it, you guys are making me blush." Ellie waves them down, they laughed at her. "No but seriously thank you guys, I mean that. You know I always get asked if I would change stuff about me and how I came to WWE and the answer is still to this day, no. I love how I got here and the road I went on to get here because back then I was only learning, here I'm finally growing and it's showing. I think being apart of the Bullet Club and wrestling period saved me from a lot, my brother was in WWE and I was just alone until I started wrestling. Then I slowly started to meet people and this just became my life, not just WWE but wrestling period and I think I speak for all three of us with that one."

"Definitely." AJ agreed.

"So would you three, if today or tomorrow you would stop being in WWE. You would go back to New Japan and ROH?" Sam asks them.

"In a heart beat." Finn quickly answers. "Guys?"

"Oh you know I would." AJ says.

"I been wanting to cause some hell with Kenny and the Bucks for a long minute." Ellie smirks. "So yeah, no matter if it's here or around the world. We will still be friends and still be wrestling our asses off because you can't stop us. This is our year and that's all I can really say..."

 _ **Later, backstage before RAW**_

Pharya sat on the tour bus with Colby, and Rebecca.

"I feel like they should make a yellow pack of starburst by itself." Pharya searches through the pack of candy.

"You complained that you didn't have any candy." Colby looks back from his run sheet for the night. "Now your complaining with it."

"Yeah, write a damn letter Phar." Rebecca says to her.

"Oh hush." Pharya starts to unwrap a yellow one. "I'm just saying that the yellow and pink one's are really the only ones that belong in this pack."

A knock on the door caught their attention.

"It's open!" Pharya calls out. "I think." Colby smiles shaking his head.

Devitt walked on the bus with his arm now in a sling as this had got their attention. "Hey guys."

"Hey guys nothing, what's with that?" Pharya stands up.

"Yeah." Rebecca puts her phone down. "Thought your arm was okay."

"So did I." Devitt sighs, he gave a shrug. "I was in pain with GMA and then our podcast with Sam. I got another check and I have to get surgery on my shoulder. So I will be out for a while and probably WrestleMania to."

Pharya didn't like what she was hearing. "Like immediate surgery?"

"Yeah, this week." Devitt nods. "So I have to give up the title tonight on RAW and the whole sheet for tonight has just changed. So they need you guys to come and talk to them."

"You gotta be kidding me." Pharya flops down, she shakes her head. "I thought you were fine. Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

"I just thought it was nothing to." Devitt shrugs. "Thought I could work through it and now I see why I can't. I really jacked myself up with this one."

"No, I jacked you up." Colby sighed and shakes his head. "This is crazy."

Rebecca puts a hand on Devitt's back. "Gonna be alright there?"

"Yeah." Devitt gave a brave smile. "You know me and Colby don't blame yourself man."

"I know but it feels like me all over again." Colby says. "I feel bad because I know it feels to win everything and have it and then just have to give it up because of an injury. I also know rehab is a pain in the ass and I just wouldn't wish that or want to be the person to make that happen to anybody." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Devitt offers his hand and pulls him into a bro hug. "I'm gonna be fine. Nothing but positive recovery ahead, yeah it hurts loosing this, just after winning it yesterday but this injury leaves me no choice. I can't just push it off and wait a week, I gotta get it." He pulls away and pats Colby back. "Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm serious. Currano wants to see you about tonight to."

"Guess I better do do that now then." Colby just nods. "I'll go get the new stuff for tonight, Pharya I'll be back."

Pharya smiled the best she could. "Okay."

Rebecca follows. "I'm gonna walk with Lopez."

Devitt watches them go as he has a seat next to her with a sigh. "Crazy twenty four hours?"

"Crazy ain't even the word." Pharya slowly shakes her head, she folds her legs on the couch and looks down. "I can't believe this. We were all so close."

"I know." Devitt looks over at her. "Worse has happened though."

Pharya brow raised. "This doesn't qualify as worse Fergal?"

"Yes, actually it does." Devitt nods. "I'm trying to look on the positive notes though."

"I know you are." Pharya pushed her hair back. "Are you sure your okay Fergal? I mean honestly okay."

"Honestly?" Devitt asks, Pharya nods and he shakes his head. "Honestly I'm hurting, mentally and physically. Colby is gonna get some heat then I have to deal with a surgery and rehab. I worked my ass off Phar and you know I have, I did all of that in NXT, then I get here and it's all just taken. Just like that and it's bull crap, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Pharya gave him a sad look as heard him getting choked up. "This crap genuinely hurts but if I don't look on the better side. I will end up breaking down. I just-I know it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Pharya hugs him and lets him use her shoulder to cry on. It wasn't every day you see somebody like Finn Balor crying and he was a strong guy but loosing a title after twenty four hours was just a huge pill to swallow. Then on top of that he would be out for months and even miss WrestleMania. It was supposed to be his and his friends year and now he was gonna miss half the year because of one throw.

She rubbed his back with tears of her own but was able to give a little smile. "You know last time. I was the one breaking down because of an injury but you told me something that helped. You reminded me that if I let this stop me then I never really wanted." Devitt pulled back and sucked up the rest of the bit of tears that came out, Pharya wiped some with a hand. "Your a strong guy Fergal, if anybody is gonna come back quick it is you. Does it suck that we probably won't make it to WrestleMania together after we had planned it so much when I came, yeah it does. But I want you better and so does everybody else. You gotta take care of yourself."

"I know that but-"

"Think about it like this, when Colby had his injury he was freaking miserable." Pharya reminds. "Straight up train wreck." Devitt cracks an amused smile, she points at him with a giggle. "Don't tell him I said that. What I was getting to is that when he had that, through all the therapy, set backs and pain, he still had fun. He fought like crazy to get back in the ring but that injury allowed him to look back on a lot of things and make a real change to himself. I watched him spend time with family he haven't seen in a year because of this place. Now while your recovering, you can do the same. Take a break, go spend time with your family and just don't let this injury beat you. I'll come see you in Ireland, I didn't plan on dragging Colby across the country but bet your ass I will."

Devitt chuckles and shakes his head at her. "You dragging him to Ireland is funny enough."

Pharya used a tissue to get rid of the stray tears he still had. "I will be there for you just like you were there for me." She smiles and tilts her head. "That's what best friends do. You picked me up a lot when I fell and I wouldn't be here without those times that you did." Devitt looks down at the title with a sad gaze. "It's only a setback for a major comeback. You didn't loose Fergal." Pharya rests a hand on his leg making him look over at her. "You got a lot of support behind you and any rehab appointment, training, or just if you want to talk and see me. I will try my best to be there, I promise. Okay?"

Devitt nods. "Okay." He leans over and hugs her with his good arm. "Thanks Phar, I mean it."

Pharya smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "Your welcome, you know I gotta look out for you guys."

Well your guys love and appreciate you for it." Devitt pulls back. "Mostly me."

Pharya playfully rolls her eyes. "I love you too Fergal." She sits back. "Cathy know yet?"

"No not yet." Devitt gets himself together. "I'm about to go talk to her, Anderson and Gallows now. Glad I got those tears out my system though. Held them in since I got the bad news." He pats her leg with a sigh. "You gonna make it without me around?"

"I'll try." Pharya smirks. "If not, I'll get injured next and rehab with you."

Devitt lets out a honest laugh. "Only your crazy butt would think of that crap and probably do it." He gets up and ruffled her hair.

"Cut that out." Pharya slaps his hands.

Devitt smirks back at her. "I'll see you out there a little later and before the show starts. Thanks again Pharya."

"Anytime." Pharya gives him a sad smile as she watched him go off the bus. She heavily sighs and lets her head fall back and looks up to the sky.

Colby walked back on the bus. "Hey, where is Devitt?"

"Just missed him. He went to go break the news to Gallows and Anderson and Cathy." Pharya continued looking up, she shakes her head still thinking about it. "Not even twenty four hours and this crap happens to him."

Colby put the papers to the side and sits down close next to her. "You good?"

Pharya eyes travel over to him. "I'm not the one injured."

"Not what I meant smart mouth." Colby says.

Pharya chuckled. "I know what you meant and yeah I'm good. Just wish this didn't happen to him, he worked so hard."

"Trust me, I know." Colby scoffs with a head shake of his own. "It's really a mental block that he got to get over himself."

"He will." Pharya waves it off. "That man is as stubborn as you. He will be back either after WrestleMania or the next pay-per view after it."

"I believe he will to." Colby nods. "I still feel crappy about this whole thing. You can hate me for a while if you need to by the way."

Pharya gives him a confused look, she shakes her head with a smile and lets her head fall on his shoulder.

"If you two were still at each other's throats then I wouldn't be like this but your not." Pharya hugs his arm. "You didn't mean to do it and I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself." Colby looks down at her. "I don't blame you and I will never hate you and anybody that wants to blame you will answer to me. Plain and simple."

Colby lays his head on top of hers with a small smile. "...I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, you better." Pharya smirks.

Colby chuckled and pulls her into a full hug making her laugh.

* * *

 **That was the aftermath of SummerSlam. So turns out, Pharya doesn't blame Colby at all and they are still on the same page. Leave a review and see you guys for the RAW after SummerSlam.**


	156. One Friend Goes, Another Arrives

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I know have you have been seeing back to back updates and it's only because I'm trying to catch up and at least get into 2017. Since I'm only doing one show, I have a lot and it isn't a lot of PPV's now since Smackdown and RAW split them up. So you will be seeing updates like this for a while. Anyway, onto the story and like I said, keep a look out for that surprise coming.**

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

The commentators were talking about the tweet sent out by Mick Foley about Finn Balor relinquishing the Universal title due to injury.

Stephanie and Mick Foley were in the ring as they waited for the theme of RAW to die down. "And here at Monday Night RAW, in the ring is RAW General Manager, Mick Foley. Along with the RAW Commissioner, Stephanie McMahon." Cole sends it to them.

The camera went back to Stephanie and Mick as the music died off.

"Hello everyone and welcome, to Monday Night RAW!" Stephanie announces to a nice reaction from Brooklyn.

Mick nods as he raised the mic. "And please welcome, the WWE Universal Champion, Finn Balor."

His heartbeat and intro hits as the lights lowered, smoke came up from stage as his theme fully hit.

The crowd cheers when they saw Finn Balor with his back turned and the title on his shoulder. He had his injured arm in a sling as he wore an all black suit with a pair of tennis.

Finn turns around to the crowd with a smile, he looks back as Ellie walked out making the crowd cheer even louder.

Ellie had her title snapped around her waist as her hair was straightened out and curled at it's ends.

She had on high-waist, black leather shorts, a muscle Balor Club t-shirt that showed a little of her stomach, black and white converse, and her black blazer with the sleeves pulled up to her elbow. Her normal half heart choker showed along with the black strap one that she now wore along with her black-leather fingerless glove.

Finn walks out from the smoke with her and stops on stage to look around at the crowd on their feet. Ellie came next to him to watch, she watches with a sad smile as the crowd put their hands up during the chorus. They did it again which received an honest chuckle from Finn who was loving every minute of it.

Stephanie claps for Finn with a sad smile. Mick himself was having a hard time watching what was soon about to happen but definlety had to clap for him too.

Finn walked down the ramp with Ellie, they walked over to the steps and he allows her to go up first. He jogged up the steps and goes across the apron with the title to look out at the crowd. They cheer and throw their hands with his theme again, Ellie sat on the ropes as they did it again.

Finn turns around, he gets in the ring with caution as he was sure not to do anymore damage.

Ellie gets inside and gets a side hug from Mick, he offers her the mic but she nicely declined and shook her head no.

Stephanie shakes Finn's hand and hands her mic to him and gives him the floor as her and Mick start backing up. His music died down slowly as it was just the sound of the crowd cheering and chanting for him.

Finn looks at the crowd, Ellie stands not to far behind him holds her hands against her lap.

A _'Finn'_ chant started up making him and Ellie look around at them amused. Finn was about to say something but New York broke out with a loud _'You Deserve it!'_ chant to a huge smile from Finn. Stephanie and Mick Foley nodded in agreement as they clapped along with Ellie.

Finn raises the mic. "This championship represents a lifetime of sacrifice. And it also represents, that if you believe in yourself, you can achieve absolutely anything." The crowd cheers, Ellie looks at him with a sad frown as the camera had caught her expression. Finn looks down at the Universal title and nods, he looks back up. "See last night at SummerSlam, I achieved the impossible. I became the WWE Universal Champion." They cheer again for him, Finn looks down with hurt as he spoke again. "But there was a sacrifice." Ellie folded her arms across her chest and shakes her head as she had to look down. Finn had to take a minute before he spoke as it was just as hard to say it or even think about it for that matter. "I wanna thank the WWE for this opportunity. I wanna thank all the talent in the back, and I wanna thanks Seth Rollins-" The name of Seth received a mixed reaction. "for giving me the match of my life." Finn steps back to look behind him. "I also want to really thank my best friend who right next to my mother is the most important person in my life. I mean it."

The crowd cheers as Ellie smiled and uses the back of her hand to wipe her tears that flowed out despite her trying to keep them back.

 _'Bullet Club! Bullet Club'_ People chant.

Finn chuckles and shakes his head. "It's not just about the Club, it's about her being the person that had my backbone when I sometimes would lose mine. For being the true meaning of a best friend and I do not know if I would have got this without meeting her. I got this far with her support and I'm gonna get through this with her support and that is for one why I love ya, and thank you." People awed as Ellie cried but still showed a smile. "Please stop crying now, your killing me, you know I don't like ya crying."

The crowd laughs as Mick and Stephanie gave a slight chuckle.

"It's true." Ellie nods with a sniffle, she giggled and just tried to pull herself back together.

Finn nods and turns back around. "And most importantly, I want to thank all of you." This made New York cheer and clap, he takes a minute as a _'Thank-you Finn'_ chant started. He even had to take a minute to compose his own emotions for a second, he lets the chant slowly die down and cracks a quick smile. "It's me that should be thanking you guys." Finn turns to Stephanie and Mick. "But for now..." The crowd starts chanting _'No'_ and boos as they didn't want him to say it or to see him I go. "For now, I have to relinquish this title..." They loudly boo in disappointment. "but rest assured-" A loud 'No' chant continued making Finn have to stop and take a minute. Ellie looked around at them as the hurt of it was written all over her face. He speaks up again when they quieted down. "But rest assure, when I am healthy, and when I am fit, and when I am ready. I will be back and this title is the first thing I'm coming for."

New York cheers, Finn steps back with the title and looks over to Stephanie, Mick, and Ellie and gives a nod to show he was ready.

Mick walked over and starts to take it off his shoulder as the crowd showed their hurt for this as well with boo's. Finn looks at the title one last time before letting Mick take it off his shoulder, Mick gave him a side hug.

Finn pulls back and looks to Ellie who kept her head down, he used his hand to rest on the side of her face and make her look up. She grabbed a hold of his arm with a head shake as the camera got a good look at the actual tears coming out.

"Ya gonna make me proud while I'm gone?" Finn asks.

Ellie nods and lets him pull her in a big one armed hug to a loud reaction. Finn kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back and couldn't help but smile when he heard her trying to stop crying.

"You are such a big baby." Finn says, he smirks when he felt a slap on his back in retaliation from the joke. "I love you Elle."

"Love you too." Ellie continued to hug him but wipes her face.

Ellie pulled away to raise his good arm in the air as the crowd cheers, Stephanie and Mick claps for him. She lowered his hand when his theme hits.

Finn gave the mic back to Stephanie and starts making his way out. He flicked Ellie's tear stained cheek when he passed her.

"Finn Balor, everyone." Mick says over the music.

Ellie turns around and watches him leave still with a bad feeling in her stomach and a hurt expression.

"A rough twenty four hours for that young man, Finn Balor." Cole speaks up. "Very, very, graceful here tonight with relinquishing the WWE Universal Championship."

Finn gets out of the ring and goes down the steps. Mick and Stephanie start to clap for Finn Balor as New York was giving him just as much of a warm exit as they gave him a welcome.

Mick saw the hurt on her face and offered the Universal title to Ellie. "Wanna hold it for a bit?"

Ellie sniffles, she takes the belt and looks down at it and feels herself tearing up all over again.

"Such a hard thing to watch." Corey shakes his head.

"You know if there is any silver lining to be taken out of this for Finn Balor is that he will always be known guys, as the first ever WWE Universal Champion." Cole praised.

Corey agreed. "That is no small accomplishment and something to be extremely proud of and you know Finn Balor will be back to fight for that title once again."

The chorus part to his theme hits, the crowd raised their hands as Ellie raised the Universal title up along with them.

Finn backs up with a smile as it warmed his heart to see this. They all did it again for him, Finn nods and points to her.

"That's my girl, keep your head up." Finn calls out to her.

Ellie lowered the belt and holds it close to her sadly as she watched Finn turn around and walk up the ramp.

"I can't imagine the emotions just running through the mind and the heart of Finn Balor but it is the resolve, is the relief that Finn will be back." Byron says. "And to once again pursue the championship."

"You almost gotta wonder the state Ellie is even in." Cole points out. "Her and Finn on an interview last week said they were looking to get past SummerSlam and make their way to their first WrestleMania together. It would be Finn's first and Ellie's second but they would be going in it together. That was something they had planned since both of them were now in the WWE and now all of that, just gone."

"Ellie is a tough chick but this right here showed that tough chick has a heart and that heart right now may be broken." Corey felt bad for her. "That's her best friend and she just had to watch him give up something he waited years for. I mean when your friends that long, their hurt is yours. Lets not forget, apart of them are married so Ellie is really hurting if you ask me, both of them are."

Byron nods. "I agree."

Finn turns around once he got to the top of the stage and looks around.

"Corey, you know all about Finn Balor." Cole mentions.

"I do." Corey says. "Tremen-"

Finn's theme was cut off by Seth Rollins music as this got a loud reaction from the crowd.

Ellie slowly turned her head to the ramp with a frown and watches as Seth walks out grinning from ear to ear and even laughing.

Finn gives him a look, Seth walks up and stop to look at Finn, he starts laughing again and walks down the ramp. Ellie caught this and her eyes went immediately into slits at his attitude about seeing Finn injured. Finn watched Seth down the ramp with a pitiful stare and just shakes his head slowly.

"Well at least Finn Balor showed some class here tonight." Cole refers to Seth actions. "Never bitter, he even thanked Seth Rollins for the match up last night at SummerSlam."

Finn goes to the back, Seth smiles and walks up the steps. Seth gets inside the ring still letting out occasional laughs at the whole situation going on.

"There's the actual Ellie!" Seth points at Ellie as he passed her. "Looking great champ." He laughs, Seth hugged Stephanie and pulls away to go get a mic.

Ellie frowned and clutched the Universal title to her chest as she glares daggers at him.

"A complete different reaction and contrast of emotions from Seth Rollins who believes he should be Universal Champion." Byron said.

His theme dies down, Seth comes back and raises the mic to his lps. "Hey, hey, really." Seth motions a hand to where Finn once was. "What a shame. What a shame, what a pity, but look. Lets not live in the past, now we know who the true winner at SummerSlam was last night, right?"

The crowd boo's as Ellie lifts her head up and slowly hands off the Universal title back to Mick but kept her stare on Seth.

Seth laughs at the crowd booing and turns back to the three in the ring with him. "So look, you guys, we gotta turn those frowns upside down. This needs to be a celebration, alright?" Ellie head titled as her chest slowly started to puff in and out in anger. "No it needs to be a celebration. Steph? I mean Ellie there came around a little after the celebrations but I'm sure she watched. We all had some fabulous championship celebrations in the past."

Stephanie smiles with a nod. "That is true, we did."

"And I mean, well I'm here." Seth motions to himself. "Your here." He walks closer to motion a hand to the title. "This beautiful and no not just Ellie..." The crowd cheers, Ellie just stared at him. "I mean this beautiful, exquisitely designed, newly relinquished." Seth laughs, he looks next to Mick at Ellie. "I know that one kind of stings doesn't it Ellie? But I kind of warned you in the future that this would end with me, with that title." Ellie stalked towards him, Seth smile dropped as he started to back up with his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Mick!"

The crowd cheered when Ellie gripped a fistful of his shirt and yanks him to her and to eye level.

Stephanie eyes widened in shock.

"Uh-oh, not the face Ellie!" Corey begs on the behalf of Seth. "I think the Architect forgot that really is Ellie. Cethlenn is gone. Ellie loves smacking men around, lets not forget this please."

Mick shakes his head. "Don't do it Ellie, not worth it!"

Ellie frowns at Seth as she kept her death grip on him. Seth shakes his head trying to find the words to say to calm her down.

"Come on, I was just joking around." Seth says with a slight nervous laugh but it dropped when Ellie's look didn't change. "I'm sorry this happened to him. I really am."

Ellie fist tightened, Seth flinched as she was about to hit him but stops in her tracks to a suprise from everyone. Her eyes flickered as tears pricked her vision again, Seth eyes immediately softened from seeing her tears.

Seth gets shoved back by her, Ellie turned around stormed and out of the ring. She goes up the ramp with a hand covering her mouth, a camera tried to get a better look at her but she blocked them with a hand and ran to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I'm excited about the qualifying matches to see who gets the title next week but I'm worried about Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie and Finn made me cry, you can really tell they are best friends #RAW_

 _The woman didn't even have it in her to hit him, you can tell she is really hurt and Seth still laughed #RAW_

 _Team Finlenn to the end, I'm gonna miss those two on TV together! #RAW_

 _Anybody else just wanna hug Ellie, I know I do #RAW_

 _Corey wasn't lying, our Women's champ is heart broken #RAW_

 _Poor Ellie and Seth laughing and finding it funny just rubbed salt in the wound but now he still has to go through Sami and three others to get the Universal title #RAW_

 _Seth needs a serious smack, but I wanna hug Ellie and cry to #RAW_

 _Nooo, now no Club reunion #RAW_

 _Alright WWE, I didn't want you to have me crying at the beginning of the show #RAW_

 _Who left these bowl of onions here? #RAW_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Ellie ran a hand through her hair as she passed people backstage still crying.

A stage hand offers her some help. "Ellie, do you-"

"Don't touch me!" Ellie snatches away from him with a snap, she backs up with a headshake. "Just leave me alone." People get out her way as she quickly walks pass, Ellie found a quiet spot and slid down the wall to the floor. She pulls her legs to her chest and holds her head with a cry. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, It wasn't..." Ellie cried harder and grips fistfuls of her hair, all the feelings she held back in the ring were coming out.

Footsteps sounded, a person approached Ellie and stoops down in front of her. The mystery guy stares and watches her cry with a slow nod.

"Do you believe me now?" He questions her.

Ellie already knew the voice, she nods her head still crying. "Yes."

"Then it's over." He nodded and holds his hand out. "Come on, I think it's time to officially come home." Ellie looks up at him with slight whimpers as she sucked up her tears. "Lets go." Ellie took his hand and lets him help her up, he pulled her in a hug and takes her down the hall.

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Stephanie and Mick were shown backstage talking about Seth moving on to next weeks Fatal Four way after beating Sami Zayn.

"Did you ever find Ellie?" Mick asks.

"Sure did." Stephanie nods. "A source told me she is gonna be alright, she just needed some time. But she will be out there later to address the WWE Universe later about her winning last nights first ever Women's Gauntlet."

"It was huge." Mick nods. "I didn't like what trick she pulled and something you knew about on top of that."

Stephanie gives an innocent shrug. "Well we said all the women backstage on RAW were gonna compete and we never did say Cethlenn was champ. So I don't call it a trick, just call it smarts and you have to admit. No matter how sneaky it was, it was awesome and did you see the headlines for Forbes?" She grins and shakes her head. "They have put up '5 Reasons Why Ellie Brooks Is Already The Greatest Female WWE Superstar Of All Time'. Now I already know why, but that is huge."

"That and it's good for RAW because we got her." Mick smiles, they high five. "I really hope that this Finn Balor thing won't mess up her flow as champion. I mean I have never seen her like that, I honestly thought Seth Rollins was a dead man out there."

"Me and you both." Stephanie shakes her head, she sighs and looks back to the title. "But it goes to show how much she has grown, don't you think?" Mick nods in agreement. "So what do you think of this. Next weeks main event, make her the special guest ref."

The crowd cheers loudly at the idea.

Mick wasn't sure. "Well her and Seth-"

"Mick and I myself have watched her hate someone but still count fairly. One of those examples being Sheamus." Stephanie reminds him. "I guarantee that no man will be safe or guaranteed a win. You have a possibility of guys like Roman, of course now Seth. But you also have Big Cass, Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, I mean all those guys and her don't really have many good moments together." Mick did have to agree with that. "She is unpredictable but she knows fair and I trust her to make the right decision for the WWE Universal title. I just don't want her letting this Balor thing getting to her as well and this might help, you know what I mean?"

Mick continues to think and slowly nods in agreement. "I agree, I asked her not to hit Seth and she did it."

"See." Stephanie proves her point. "So what do you say?"

"I say." Mick looks back at the title, he nods to Stephanie. "Ellie Brooks is the special guest refree next week for the Fatal Four Way..." This got a loud and excited reaction from the crowd.

Stephanie smiles. "Now lets see Smackdown beat that."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Aww hell #RAW_

 _Are they sure they wanna do that? Like are we positive? #RAW_

 _Ellie in this state making a ref decision? I don't know about that one man #RAW_

 _I mean Stephanie has a point, Ellie always calls it fairly when she has on that ref shirt #RAW_

 _The most unpredictable woman in a ref shirt, all those guys need to PRAY #RAW_

 _Now I'm REALLY excited for next week #RAW_

 _Stephanie has a point, Ellie hates all of those guys and they are no fans of hers. So anyone could win with this match, I like the idea #RAW_

 _Ellie is the ref for next weeks Main Event, aww snap. #RAW_

 _'Ellie tweets- I hate who I hate but I always put things to the side when it comes to the company. I won't let Mick or Stephanie down, you guys have my my word #RefBrooks'_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

 _Kick Ass_ by Egypt Central hit to a loud reaction.

"This is the person I wanted to see again tonight!" Corey gets excited.

Ellie walks out with a smile to a warm reception, she holds her arms out and heads down the ramp.

"She was a little hurt from earlier and had to watch the most toughest thing ever when her best friend Finn Balor vacated the Universal title due to injury." Cole reminds.

"Yeah, now were looking at the person who will play a big part next week to determine the new champion for that title." Byron says.

Cole nods. "That is right, Stephanie felt that if anybody should be trusted it should be Ellie and I don't know why on that part."

"What do you mean you don't know why?" Corey snaps. Ellie walked up the steps and gets in the ring. "Her best friend had to give up that title and you all know that when it comes to matches. Ellie calls them right down the middle, every time. Not only that but what better reward to give the woman who made it onto Forbes?"

"Five reasons why she is the best Female WWE Superstar of all time." Byron repeats the title. "No doubt, even with the controversy of last night. Ellie Brooks certainly proved she holds that title for a reason, after her matches with basically the entire locker room and the surprise appearance by Ember Moon."

"That amazing appearance!" Corey praises. "That match was insane and I for one want to see those two in a ring again soon. Ellie or well Cethlenn at first had beaten, Summer, Dana and even a huge shocker in Nia Jax!"

"That is right and then she would get eliminated due to a sneak attack by Charlotte and Dana." Cole recaps as the images showed on the tron. "We thought it was over and that it would be Sasha moving on after she beat Charlotte but then Ellie Brooks would emerge, the higher ego of the alter egos. Then this is the kicker, Ellie had never lost the title when Cethlenn got pinned by Charlotte. It was never stated and she does count as another person just like Ellie Quinn."

Ellie flips her hair back and gets a mic from JoJo.

"It was her plan from the very beginning to win that way." Corey says still impressed. "I told you two that woman was up to something. Ellie would once again beat Sasha with the mysterious and shocking assists from Nia Jax, go on to face Ember Moon and even though Moon gave it her all. She just couldn't knock off the champ. Making the reign and era of Ellie continue on."

"But you heard Sasha Banks in her interview earlier Corey. She is coming back and has a bone to pick with Nia and Ellie Brooks when she does." Cole reminds.

"Sasha should heal her back and just admit she can't beat that woman." Corey snorts. "It's just not happening and stop talking about Sasha, this is Ellie's moment Cole and you're ruining it. Let the champ shine because she already looks great."

"Yeah compared to earlier." Byron said. "Somebody must have gave her a serious pep talk."

Her theme dies down as the crowd continues to cheer for her, Ellie looked around at them and forces a smile.

 _'Ellie Brooks! CM Punk! Ellie Brooks! CM Punk!'_ The crowd chants.

"New York making themselves heard tonight." Cole chuckles. Ellie tired keeping it back but ended up smiling and laughing. "It's cheering the champ up though."

"Normally we don't see that unless she's hurting someone." Byron jokes.

"Leave her alone Byron." Corey scolds him. "Our beautiful champ has the floor, shush-it." Ellie lifts the mic but stops when they went off with another round of cheers. "Even New York loves the performance she put on last night!"

Ellie nods. "Thank you, thank you for that. I needed it, seriously." New York claps and cheers. "Just like last night, you guys were on your feet for us women and it means a lot. If you ask me it should have been the main event." She shrugs, they gave that a loud reaction.

"I would have been okay with that!" Byron agrees.

"So would I." Corey chuckled.

"See." Ellie smiles pointing at them. "But it's alright because mark MY words as champion. Women will main event a RAW and a PPV before this year is over and it won't be just for this year. It will be this year, the next one after that, and the one after and it's only gonna get more serious. I mean I haven't been in a Elimination Chamber but I swear one day I will and man am I gonna kick ass in there."

The crowd cheers in agreement and started up a _'YES!'_ chant for that idea.

Ellie flips her belt on her shoulder and holds it. "It's a lot of things still on my list really and I will be crossing them off as I continue on down the road. But down that road you meet some people who make you sit back and really think and one of those people for me last night was Ember Moon." Her name got a loud crowd reaction along with a 'NXT' chant. "I said it last night and I will say it again. I don't like many but she has earned my respect when it comes to in here and I thank her for the match she gave me. I have never been more proud of that woman and I know she is only gonna get better, but just like she gets better. So do I, because once again, I still have this." Ellie raised the WWE Women's title in the air as the crowd cheers, she lowers it back on her shoulder. "I still have it and I gave all those girls back there the chance to put me down and get their hands on it. All of them, and even though all despite a few played fair, I still won and I just have to say-"

Charlotte's theme cuts her off to loud reception of 'Woo's'.

"Now what's this all about?" Byron questions. Ellie stops and lowers the mic to look up the ramp.

"I love seeing the Queen just as much as anybody but she just interrupted my Ellie time." Corey wasn't to happy. "Don't know how I really feel about that."

Charlotte walks out in her new Flair black-feathered robe and slow spins to show it off. Dana came behind her and flexed her muscles.

Ellie lowered the mic in her lap and steps back to look at them unimpressed.

"That is not a happy look." Cole points out. Charlotte smirks and proceeds down the ramp with Dana. "I mean Ellie was actually thanking people from last night and gets interrupted by Dana and Charlotte. She has been through enough tonight if you ask me."

"I agree with you there." Byron nods. "Ellie just came to address her win and just explains some things hopefully."

Charlotte gets in the ring with Dana as the two of them already had mics, her theme starts to die down.

"Oh don't stop on the account of me Ellie." Charlotte says with a hand over her chest, she smiles. "I just wanted to see how long you were gonna keep up this crap. You out of all people thanking us for last nig-"

"Charlotte, Charlotte." Ellie stops her with cut throat motion. "I wasn't thanking you." The crowd ooh's, Charlotte glared as Dana dropped. "Dana didn't do anything but get beat down. And you, you had to pin me by attacking me from behind and getting help from Dana." She wags her finger. "You don't get points for that but I will slap you, you want that? Want me thank you that way?" She questions.

"Whoa, whoa." Charlotte shows a hand to her as she steps back. "Easy sister, I was just playing the game, just like you and if there is anyone you should be thanking it is me. I'm the reason you beat Sasha Banks because I put the chick on the back injured list."

"Obviously you didn't get the job done cause she will be back." Ellie shrugs. "I mean you can't even injure people right. Your worse then Dana."

"Keep talking smart mouth and you will be on that injured list right with her." Charlotte points as the crowd oohed.

Ellie shakes her head. "Your this close from me plucking those black feathers and then plucking you." Charlotte jaw dropped with Dana, the crowd cheered. "Now what do you want? Because as I see it, I'm the only one that won so I should be the only one out here"

"You won because you got Nia to help you beat Sasha Banks. A match you shouldn't have even been in because I pinned you last night." Charlotte points out with a smirk, Ellie rolls her eyes. "Yeah I did, so you know what that means."

"You pinned Cethlenn." Ellie holds up a finger. "Kinda the reason I still have this now." She slaps the title. "But the reason I beat Sasha is because I took advantage of the opportunity. I don't know why Nia attacked her, I don't know what went on in her head. I mean she probably doesn't like her, I don't. So I can understand the dislike for Banks so I'm not surprised that she got attacked. You know I really think that you, Dana, and Sasha are just mad because not only did I beat you...I made ALL of you look stupid."

The crowd cheers in agreement.

"Ouch." Corey reacts.

"I mean, how did it feel?" Ellie asks and cracks a small smirk. "It doesn't take much to make you guys look stupid but this right here was to easy. It was because you really thought I would make a match for a gauntlet and for my title at that and not have some wicked trick already made for me to win." She laughs a little to herself. "I'm smarter then all of you, I always have been and Charlotte this will make the second time I made you look stupid. The first time will always be a classic but Charlotte it's okay though. It is okay because your apart of history and you can thank me for that." Charlotte glares daggers at her, Ellie grins and winks at her. "Got a comeback or you ready to shut up?"

Dana was taken back and raises a brow, Charlotte just continued to glare.

Charlotte points. "You think that's cute."

"I know I'm cute, what else you got?" Ellie shakes her head with a smile.

Charlotte shakes her head. "No, your not gonna start these head games."

Ellie brows furrowed together. "What head games Charlotte?" She asks in a calming tone.

"That one!" Charlotte points, Ellie laughs. "You think that's funny?"

"I do." Ellie chuckles.

"You know what I found funny? When you were crying in this ring over some one-armed Demon." Charlotte retorts, New York booed. Ellie smile dropped into a frown. "Now that I killed your excitement, allow me to kill Sasha's because I know she is out there watching. When and if you do come back Sasha, do us a favor and don't because by time you do, I will be Women's Champion." Ellie quirked a brow. "Which means you truly will never get it. Now the only thing I care about from last night is the fact I pinned you, I don't care which one, I still pinned you. Which means the line stars behind me and without Sasha around, there is about to be a new champion, woo!" Charlotte does it in her face.

Ellie calmly palmed Charlotte's face and mushed her away to laugh and loud cheers from the crowd.

"Oh snap!" Corey laughs.

"That's one way to say back up!" Byron says.

Charlotte was wide-eyed back against Dana who had caught her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Charlotte shouts. "You want to start this backup Brooks, huh!"

"Space and opportunity." Ellie shrugs.

Mick Foley them hits as the crowd cheers, he comes out with a mic in hand.

"Hopefully Mick can stop a future brawl." Cole chuckled.

"Relax ladies, relax." Mick comes out and down the ramp as his theme starts to fade. "Now Ellie was doing a good job and congratulating herself and the rest of you. I would like to also congratulate all of you and you as well Ellie. Of course you did a couple of things I didn't care for but you along with those women continued to raise the bar last night for the Women's Division." The crowd cheers in agreement. "You tore the house down with Ember, Ellie and to me it was the best match of the night but you were the better woman and you won. A gauntlet match is not easy and no matter what you say Charlotte, that woman behind you is owed respect."

The crowd cheers in agreement with his words.

Ellie smiled. "Thank you, very much."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You gotta be joking."

"She does." Mick says again. "Now whether anyone likes it or not. Ellie did beat the locker room last night, so nobody is really in the front of the line when it comes to her."

Ellie laughs. "Ha! You've got nothing going on." She says to Charlotte as the crowd laughed at her.

A _'We want Bayley!'_ chants starts up.

"I'm already dealing with her, I do not need to hear this." Charlotte says to them. "So get over yourselves already!"

"Now I have talked to the Boss and explained that to her as well but she was wronged last night in that Gauntlet." Mick says, Ellie scoffed and waved it off. "And when Sasha Banks returns from her back injury she will be considered for a qualifying match to see who will be the next to face Ellie Brooks."

"Why?" Ellie throws her hands up.

"Then she will have to go through me." Charlotte says to Mick. "So you know, I do hope by some miracle she does come back and when she does come back. I will break her back, again." Mick gives this a look, Ellie shook her head at Charlotte and Dana with her arms folded. "Now, after my performance last night. I say I still deserve a match against our so called champion for the title before Sasha Banks because I'm the one who actually pinned her. So either I get that or the night off because unless I'm in a match to shut Ellie up, I don't need to be here."

"Mick can you call that thing a cab?" Ellie asks to laughs, Charlotte and Dana snap a look to her making Ellie show a hand in defense. "Hey I was just helping you find a nice ride out my presence. The only real person to get a night off is gonna be me because there is nobody left." Mick raised a brow at her saying this, Charlotte and Dana look back at her. "You know Charlotte you should have let me finish because I wanted to thank all of you but I also wanted to say how sad and pitiful all of you are. None of you are worth my time in this ring because none of you can beat me and it's time you realize it and know your role on this totem pole. I'm way at the top and your barely to the poles beginning." Charlotte was wide eyed as she raised a brow, Ellie looked past them at Mick. "So with that being said. I would like to have the night off because it's clear all the competition for me is gone. I proved that last night. I'll be here to face whoever when it's time but that's their issues, not mine, I have a title on me.'

Mick shakes his head. "Now, now, not so fast Ellie. I will let you go tonight since you have a lot to think about and prepare for but you might wanna stay here for this." She lowers the mic looking at him confused. "There are aspects of this job that are truly heartbreaking. Like asking Finn Balor to relinquish his Universal Championship."

"Tear." Charlotte teases with a pout.

"I'm this close to busting you right upside your head, keep it up." Ellie threatens as the crowd laughed and cheers at her threat. Charlotte laughs but moves and puts Dana in front to block her, Dana does a double take.

"Listen, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Mick admits. "But there are actually other aspects of this job that bring me utter joy. Because Stephanie McMahon and I have signed the hottest free agent of the new era." The crowd cheers loudly with already having a big guess. "So the competition for you champ, it is actually just starting and it starts tonight." Ellie brow raised when he said this. "So may I present to you. The newest member of the Monday Night RAW, Women's Division." He looks to the ramp.

The three women look to the ramp in wonder.

Bayley's theme hit to a thunderous reaction from New York.

"Oh-uh oh!" Byron was hyped. Charlotte and Dana eyes widened, Ellie's smiles excited and claps for her. "Yes!"

Bayley comes out to huge pop from the crowd, she holds her arms up with a grin and spins around all excited and hyped up.

"Guys." Cole says to them. "It's Bayley!"

"This is huge, this is awesome!" Byron was beaming with excitement.

The Hugger Section posters were up in full force in the crowd.

Bayley shows her hands to one side before the other, she dances back as she unzips her jacket. The inflatable tube men flew up as Bayley raised her hands to cheers.

"Ellie may have silenced New York city last night, but Bayley just woke it back up." Corey says from how loud the crowd was.

 _'Bayley! Bayley! Bayley!'_ The chant her name over her music.

"That put a smile on that woman's face." Corey points out. "I think Ellie may have needed to hear that music tonight!"

Mick gets inside of the ring with them.

"Byron, what are those things called?" Cole refers to the inflatables.

"Wacky, waving, inflatable tube men!" Byron answers like a commercial guy.

"Spoken like a true used car dealer Saxton." Corey shakes his head.

Charlotte and Dana go to the other side of the ring as Ellie walks over to the ropes close by the ramp.

Bayley smiles coming down the ramp, she slaps a couple of the kids and other fans hands.

"You know Charlotte and Dana Brooke talked about Charlotte deserving a shot at Ellie. Well that's a young woman who deserves it, deserves an opportunity." Byron said. "We know Ellie was sad about what happened with Finn Balor and she was upset when Bayley didn't get the call up. But look now! Bayley is here and her friend Ellie can not stop smiling. I agree with you Corey, Ellie needed this tonight."

Bayley hugs a fan, she goes over and slides up on the apron with a smile.

"Well Ellie and Charlotte knows Bayley very well. Ellie of course, the best friend of Bayley down in NXT and that bond still remains." Cole says. "A lot of people questioned the friendship because of how different they are but Ellie and Bayley both showed them wrong."

"Still though, gotta wonder if the champ feels a little upstaged from Bayley showing up tonight." Corey thought about it.

"Oh would you." Byron waves it off.

"I'm just saying, Ellie went through an amazing match at SummerSlam and now all people are gonna be talking about tonight is Bayley." Corey shrugs. "Personally, I find it rude and this isn't the first time Bayley has done this. She did it at Battleground."

"Something Ellie forgave her for Corey." Cole retorts. "Ellie looks just as excited as the fans to see Bayley. The only people not happy is Charlotte and Dana. But you gotta wonder, Ellie said she has no more competition, I think she just got her wish granted with the arrival of Bayley." Bayley looked out at the crowd from the apron and nods. "This young lady just loves life and soaks it in."

Bayley gets in the ring making Dana and Charlotte back up, she smiles at them before running forward and shows her hands to the crowd to a loud reaction.

"She was the heart of the NXT Women's Division and now, she is finally joining us and Ellie on RAW." Byron says with a smile. "Remember, Ellie was so upset about Bayley not being picked during the draft but not even months later. She finally gets her best friend here on RAW. One friend may have went but another has arrived."

Bayley spins around and shows her hand to the other side.

"I'm a fan of Bayley, got all the respect in the world for her." Corey admits. "I just still feel like she interrupted Ellie's moment." Her music starts to die off. "I'm happy for her but I'm just saying."

"Were just saying, hush." Byron retorts.

"Thank you." Cole agreed.

Bayley grins turning around, Ellie smirks and gives her a look. "Come on El." Bayley holds out her arm. "A certain someone told me to give this to you before he left."

The crowd cheers and starts a _'YES!'_ chant for this interaction.

"Ellie is not a hugger." Corey shakes his head.

"She might become one tonight!" Byron disagrees with him.

Ellie sighs and shakes her head at her. "I don't hug Bayley."

The camera picks up their conversation.

Bayley gives her a sad smile and walks closer. "I think you need this one tonight, don't you?""

Ellie looks down as the thought of Finn came back to haunt her, she holds back her tears and smiles with a nod. "I kind of do."

Bayley hugs her as Ellie hugged her back to a loud reaction.

"What?" Corey was shocked.

"Ellie's a hugger!" Byron cheered. "I told you!"

Bayley rubs her friend back. "You don't have to be so mean and defensive. I got your back from here on out now babes, okay?"

"Yeah." Ellie slowly starts to smirk and nodded her head. "I got yours to..."

* * *

 **It's BAYLEY! Yes we finally have added Bayley to the story, when one friend goes another comes and it came with a hug. What a better person to lighten up Ellie's mood then her female best friend, Bayley. How will that bold over when Sasha comes back? But before we get there, it is still a lot we gotta get through, Bayley arrival doesn't end there, what will Charlotte and Dana have to say? Why isn't Ellie really addressing Nia attacking Sasha? Also, Finn is gone and instead of hurting him, Ellie could only walk away from Seth. Wonder if they will have a talk? And who could be the mystery person that talked to Ellie and that told her to come home, what home are they talking about? Not to mention, how will all the men react with knowing the special guest ref is Ellie Brooks? So much going on and we will look for more answers in the next chapter. Hope people like it, leave a review and I'll see you soon for the next chapter!**


	157. You Better Watch Yourself

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I was supposed to have this one out by Saturday but got a little side tracked. I'm happy to now have Bayley in the story because that means I am close to the end of 2016 for this story. I again thank everybody for the support that they give and to all my loyal readers, new and old, you guys mean a lot and are really the reason I keep writing so thank you!**

* * *

 _Fan tweets_

 _Heyyy we want some Bayley and we finally got her! #RAW_

 _We might finally get that Bayley vs Ellie dream match that we have been waiting to long for #RAW_

 _Of course it make sense to bring up some new faces, Ellie beat everybody basically but I'm still pumped for this #RAW_

 _The heart of NXT has finally came and she came to have her best friend Ellie's back! #RAW_

 _NOW this I can get with, this cheered me and Ellie up #RAW_

 _Our girl Bayley is finally on the main roster and she's on #RAW_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Bayley and Ellie pulled back as Bayley's theme started to die down.

Ellie gave her mic to Bayley and got a new one handed to her. The crowd was still on their feet cheering for Bayley as the whole arena was showing how excited they were from seeing Bayley there on RAW.

 _'Heyy we want some Bayley! Heyy we want some Bayley!'_ The crowd starts singing.

Charlotte and Dana frowns in disgust at the reaction for Bayley.

Bayley and Ellie laughed at a couple of the guys dancing to it in the front row.

"You just gotta love New York." Ellie shakes her head at them with an amused smile.

Bayley looks at the crowd as she couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe, this is really happening."

The crowd cheers loudly as this made her lower her mic and nod to them. She smiled when they started up a _'You Deserve It!'_ chant. Ellie nodded and claps in agreement with them.

Charlotte shakes her head with an eye roll and looks at her watch annoyed.

Bayley points in the ring. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. So Mick?" This got Mick Foley attention. "Thank you so much for this opportunity. Now I already hugged this one." Bayley pats Ellie's back, she points at Mick. "But what do you say uh, we um seal the deal with a...hug?" She asks.

Bayley holds her arms out smiling.

Mick looks around. "A hug? Right here..."

"A hug! Right here, in Brooklyn New York." Bayley puts the thumbs up.

The crowd cheers this on, Cole and Byron laughs at Bayley using Mick's saying.

Mick nods with a smile and holds out his arm, Bayley met him halfway and gave him a huge warm hug. Ellie makes some what of a smile at this but still raised a brow at them hugging.

"Aww." Byron was touched at the scene.

"You gotta be joking." Corey scoffs.

The two of them pulled away as Bayley went back to stand near Ellie.

"Really?" Charlotte speaks up to get all their attention. "This," She motions a hand over to Bayley. "this is your new free agent acquisition Mick?" Mick gives a 'pretty much' nod. "Obviously you been spending way to much time promoting your family reality show on the WWE Network. To be in touch reality."

Ellie raises a brow. "Wow, you are such a true live hater." The crowd cheers.

"I'm not talking to you, you three in one puppet." Charlotte points, the crowd oohed as Ellie laughs and waves her off. "So stay in a Ellie's place and apparently there is three of you so tell the other two to stay in theirs as well, thank you."

Ellie smiles and pokes her tongue on the inside of her cheek, she slowly nods. "Uh-huh, you better watch yourself."

"Now back to this sad situation here." Charlotte says smirking at Bayley and Mick Foley. "Listen to me Mick, there's a reason Bayley got left behind at the revolution." Ellie glares at her for saying this as the crowd booed Charlotte. "Now Ms. Left Behind, wants to give free hugs and headbands and try to upstage me."

Bayley shakes her head as her smile was starting to go away. "No Charlotte I-"

Ellie cut her off by gently covering the top of Bayley's mic to cheers. Bayley looks over at Ellie who had her stare fixed on the two blondes across from them.

"Charlotte." Ellie drops her hand from Bayley's mic. "The two of us could upstage you without even coming out to a theme song." New York cheers, Bayley covered her mouth from laughing as Charlotte and Dana had not so happy look on their face. "It doesn't take much to upstage a person that people hate. A picture of me in this ring with you can upstage you without me physically being here. Even if I was hated I would draw more attention then you, and these are nothing but facts."

The crowd cheered in agreement.

Charlotte points at her. "I thought I told you-"

Ellie points back at her. "And I'm telling you, to-shut, your-mouth." People cheered when Charlotte didn't bother to try and speak again. Ellie amused look dropped. "Bayley let me tell you something, ignore her and do not let these two bimbos ruin your debut." The crowd cheered in agreement, Ellie looks at them. "See just because Bayley was left behind, doesn't mean that was a bad thing. Now I know you guys call yourself the Four Horsewomen and yeah three went on and one stayed but that ONE became the heart of NXT Women's Division." Mick agrees as him and the crowd claps. Bayley smiles and looks around at the crowd who started chanting her name again. "It wasn't all four of you who became the heart, it was one and that one will always be Bayley because without her leading. It could have went different down there. And not to throw shade but maybe the Four Horsewomen might not be as great as you all think you were." She shrugs.

The crowd oohed, Charlotte raised a brow when she said this.

"Thinks about it." Ellie holds up a finger. "It was four of you but it only took one of you to become the heart of NXT and it was after three of you left. Which means four made no difference then just one, NXT did just fine without four. So that means, Sasha, Charlotte and Becky are only as good as their makeup artist try to make them look." Bayley jaw dropped as the crowd cheers, Ellie smirks giving a playful shrug. "Sorry but when things are to over hyped, I tend to have to point that out. Your not the Four Horsewomen but Bayley is better then three of you combined. So if anybody deserves the chance to say they wanna fight me. It should be her."

Bayley smiles excited and nudges Ellie. "What? Really?" Ellie nods.

"No, no, no, no you don't." Charlotte shakes her head, the crowd was cheering on this idea. "Shut up." She points at them before turning her attention back to Bayley and Ellie. "You sister, you are not slick, I see what your doing Ellie."

Ellie brow raised. "Making you look stupid again? I have been good at that since Fastlane."

Mick and the crowd laughs as Charlotte was wide eyed and fuming with anger.

Bayley motions a hand for everyone to calm down. "She's only joking Charlotte, I promise."

Ellie slowly shook her as she mouths. 'I'm not joking', Charlotte jaw dropped.

"Charlotte, listen." Bayley gets the attention of Charlotte back. "You know how much we been through, how much I respect you."

"Ha!" Ellie slaps a hand over her own mouth to keep her laugh back, the crowd laughs. Charlotte glares at her with Dana, Bayley smiles and just pats her back. "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Look Charlotte, me and Ellie would never try to upstage you." Bayley says, Ellie raised a brow on that note.

Charlotte gives a cocky fake chuckle. "Good."

"But, what I will do is challenge you for a shot at Ellie and her WWE Championship." Bayley steps to them to a loud reaction from the crowd. Charlotte lowered the mic as she glared daggers at Bayley. "I been waiting a long time to get in the ring and challenge my own best friend and I'm ready to cross it off my list."

Ellie looks around as a 'YES!' chant for a match between her and Bayley got approvement from them. Mick noticed this reaction and nods his head.

"I think I would want to see a friendly rivalry." Byron agrees, he saw the entire New York doing the chant. "Look at these people? What do you say Ellie?"

"No, Saxton." Corey tries to tell him.

Charlotte pouts and adjusts her sleeves. "Oh sweet, sweet, Bayley. You think you get to come out in Brooklyn and talk about your hopes and dreams and how much this is all you ever wanted." Bayley smile had sadly dropped at Charlotte's attitude but she nods her head. "No." Charlotte says in a stern tone. "You get in line and you earn an opportunity to face the best and since I'm not yet holding it. You still have to wait to face Ellie." The crowd cheers as Ellie nodded her head with a laugh at the insult. "See Bayley you think this one here is your friend?" Bayley nods. "No she isn't, she is a friend to no one because Ellie only cares about herself. Look how she manipulated Alexa Bliss by calling her, her sister and got her to win matches for her."

"But Alexa wasn't with Ellie when she beat you all those times." Bayley points, Mick and Dana oohed at this with the crowd. Ellie laughs at Charlotte's stare as she knew Charlotte didn't have a come back for that.

Ellie smiles. "Ah, and that kids is how you put somebody on quiet time." Bayley and her side fived up in the air. "That was a good one."

Charlotte points a stern finger at her. "I'm gonna get you." Ellie winks at her and giggles, Charlotte glared back at Bayley. "I don't care what happened back then Bayley. You need to get in line because it starts behind me."

"Since when?" Ellie questions as her speaking up got a reaction. Bayley looks beside her as Ellie had walked up. "If you ask me, none of you really did anything and nobody from last night is owed anything really. So the line should start tonight, right Mick?"

Mick gives it some thought as he looked between the four of them.

Charlotte wags her finger. "No, I'm not medically cleared for any type of match to defend a title shot at her tonight. But if there's one thing I taught my protege, that's always to be ready for a fight. You look like your in a mood for a fight though Bayley and she's in the mood for a fight, what do you say?"

Dana shakes her head as she looks from Bayley to Charlotte. "No, Charlotte I'm not-"

"Dana." Charlotte stops her with a hand. "You got this, relax."

"You don't got this Dana." Ellie kills the confidence. "So don't relax."

"Yes she does." Charlotte points.

Ellie points back . "No she doesn't."

"Don't tell me-"

"If your not the champ, say what?" Ellie quickly asks.

Charlotte brows furrowed. "What?"

Ellie and Bayley start laughing, Charlotte realized what she said and threw the mic down annoyed.

"You know, I think that sounds like a fair compromise and sooner or later we need to get a new line of conterders started for our Women's Champion." Mick motions to Ellie as she smiles and waves. "Bayley, you been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, these people been waiting for this opportunity for a long time." The crowd cheers in agreement. Charlotte was trying to calm Dana down and assure her she had this match. "You are ready to start earning the right to face your friend and it's gonna start here for you and everybody else. So get ready Bayley, because your debut on Monday Night Raw will take place against Dana Brooke, next." The arena loved this as Mick's theme hit. "Let's get a referee out here!"

Bayley starts taking off her jacket excitedly. "I'm ready for this!"

Ellie takes her friend coat for her and pats her back. "You got this, it's just Dana. Hit her one time for me, will you?"

"Gotcha." Bayley fives her.

"Bayley's on RAW." Cole cheers.

Byron chuckles. "Haha, this is gonna be great."

Bayley gave Mick one last hug to thank him, she walks to Ellie.

"And Bayley is in action, live. Next." Cole announces.

Mick leaves the ring when the ref slides in.

Ellie starts to get out. "I'll be right here. So don't worry about that thing on the other side."

Bayley nods. "Thanks Ell."

"Don't mention it." Ellie waves it off, she holds up a hand. "And don't you dare hug me again, once was enough."

Bayley shrugs. "It was worth a shot. A hug later?"

Ellie gives her a look. "J-Just win the match Bayley."

"Right, right." Bayley nods.

Ellie sighs getting down. "This is gonna be a long rest of the year."

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Charlotte and Ellie were ringside as they watched the match between Bayley and Dana Brooke.

Bayley was doing good so far until a brief distraction by Charlotte had gave Dana the opportunity to capitalize off it.

Dana had got out of the ring after her, she picks Bayley up and throws her back into the barricade.

"My protege!" Charlotte points to Dana.

"We talked about it earlier, Charlotte understands the threat that Bayley posies for that number one contenders spot against Ellie." Byron says. "The most biggest advantage that Bayley has is that her and Ellie have never been in a ring against each other. So Bayley is the only one who can say that Ellie doesn't hold a win over me, that is a good argument ender. Charlotte knows that and this why she just threw her protege in the mix tonight instead of taking on Bayley herself."

Ellie walked around from the other side of the ring concerned as Dana and Charlotte both poised over a hurting Bayley.

"Wai-wait-wait, what do you mean Charlotte feels threatened? A good argument is that Charlotte still pinned our Ellie, other ego or not, it is still kinda her. So it counts, but how is Dana facing Bayley making it look like Charlotte is threatened?" Corey questions Byron. "Just because Charlotte isn't ready to compete and Dana could use the reps. Charlotte is trying to teach Dana Brooke. That's all this is, this is a teacher and student situation."

Dana picks up Bayley and throws her back in the ring.

"I sort of agree with you Corey as Dana Brooke is looking pretty good right now." Cole agreed with him.

Dana slides in and covers her.

"One!"

Bayley kicks out to the relief of Ellie.

"Come on Bayley!" Ellie bangs on the mat.

Charlotte claps for Dana while looking at Ellie. "Whoo! Isn't that your friend? You should help her!"

"I'm about to snatch your vocal cords out!" Ellie yells back at her. "You better watch yourself and that's all I'm gonna say!"

"The hate between those two." Cole shakes his head. "Runs so deep. You know there is something to be said for Bayley earning her way to face that woman right there, Ellie Brooks." The camera showed Ellie briefly. Dana turns Bayley on her side, she puts her knee in Bayley's back and grabs back her arm and leg. "Ellie Brooks who is strangely the best friend of Bayley, a relationship we never thought would occur but somehow it works. Bayley is always speaks very highly of her friend and even with her own huge accomplishments she still says the level she wants to be on is her best friend, Ellie."

Dana continues to press her knee in Bayley's back and just stretches her. Bayley cried out trying to get free but Dana had it locked in good.

"Ellie going through a lot with loosing Finn Balor earlier but getting a suprise that is her best friend Bayley. That has to be good and Ellie actually welcomes Bayley for a title match." Byron says suprised.

"That's because I bet Ellie knows she can beat her." Corey rolls his eyes. "Everyone is best friends until their friend comes after something that they have."

Byron shakes his head. "That is not the case wih everyone."

"Come on Bayley, what do you say?" The ref asks.

"No!" Bayley shakes her head.

"Listen as much as we talked about how much of a nice person Bayley is and how she looks up to Ellie. Will that help her in WWE? I don't think it will." Corey admits. "You have to have a mean streak, look at Dana Brooke, look at Charlotte, and for god sakes look at the woman who Bayley calls a best friend. Ellie is a dangerous person, by far the most dangerous in WWE, all that friendship will go out the door if Bayley really gets a shot for that title, I'm telling you. I do not think Bayley can handle Ellie in a ring, she cares about her way to much." He shrugs. "Ellie however will not care and throw Bayley face first in a ring post and try to break Bayley if it means keeping that belt. Because that is what a champion is supposed to do."

"Will you stop." Byron waves him off.

The crowd starts chanting as Bayley was slowly starting to fight out of the hold. Charlotte shakes her head at the crowd who continued to chant the name.

"Corey I'm gonna disagree with you." Cole says. "Ellie has a lot of respect for Bayley and just like with Ember Moon last night, she will show respect for those who deserve it. There is a reason Bayley and Ellie are friends, and I do believe Bayley can handle being in the ring with Ellie and has a great chance of winning and it's because she will get a fair match against her. We have seen a mean streak develop from Bayley over the past few months in NXT. If Bayley is a threat to anyone it is Ellie Brooks."

"And you don't find it strange that Ellie is very happy to face Bayley?" Corey questions. "I don't find that to be a sign of respect I believe that is a clear sign for Bayley to run."

Bayley gets up but Dana forces her back down by ramming her knee back in her side.

"Not today!" Dana shouts at her.

"Much of Bayley's career in NXT, a lot of people had questioned that drive, that aggression as you pointed out." Byron refers to Cole comments. "With many people saying that she is to nice but time and time again, when it counts the most, Bayley has proven to be able to rise to the occasion. And prove that she's good enough to hang with anybody and I believe if you get in there with Nia Jax then you can get in there with someone like Ellie Brooks."

Bayley got her arm free, she lays back and uses her free leg to give Dana a couple of kicks until she kicked her off completely.

"There you go!" Ellie claps.

Dana rolled back, she jumps on Bayley and starts hammering away on her with clubbing rights.

"Now Dana Brooke, right back on the attack." Cole watched.

"Look at this. This is the aggression and this is what you need when it comes to wanting to face Ellie." Corey praised Dana mean streak. "Look at these right hands."

Dana finally stops and hooks Bayley's leg for the cover.

"One!"

"Two-"

Bayley kicks out again, Ellie clapped for her.

"Corey you keep saying how you don't believe in the friendship of Bayley and Ellie, but when have you ever seen Ellie ringside for any woman and cheering them on?" Byron asks.

"Not since Alexa Bliss." Corey shrugs. "Still doesn't mean much."

"One, two, three, ref!" Dana claps her hands at him upset. Dana gets up and grabs Bayley by her pony tail but gets punches to the stomach by Bayley. Bayley goes for another but Dana punches her down making Bayley favor her mouth. Dana grabs her by her pony tail and starts to slowly pick her up. "I don't think so sister! Your in the big leag-"

Bayley rams Dana back in the corner with a scream. "And Bayley driving Dana in the corner!" Cole says. Bayley starts ramming her shoulder in Dana's mid section repeatedly. Dana hovers over, Bayley rolls back and through to her feet, with a wave as the crowd was behind her. "Bayley rolls through! Here we go."

Bayley runs and hits a back elbow splash to Dana in the corner, she throws Dana out and gets up on the second rope.

Dana held her stomach as she slowly turns around, Bayley tightens her ponytail before jumping off and hits Dana with a flying back elbow.

Charlotte jumps up on the apron making Bayley looks back, the crowd boo's Charlotte for getting involved.

"Come on, really?" Byron questions. "I thought she told Dana that she had this!"

"She never said she wouldn't help if things got bad Byron!" Corey retorts. Ellie runs around the other side. "Oh no! Charlotte get down, run, do something!"

Charlotte eyes widened from seeing her and quickly jumps down. Ellie took a running leap on top of the steps, she jumps off taking Charlotte down with a tackle to a loud reaction.

"Holy crap!" Byron jaw dropped. "Was that a spear?!"

"I don't know what the heck that was but Ellie taking down Charlotte with force!" Cole was shocked to. "Talk about having your friends back. Wow!"

Bayley smiles at this and looks over the ropes to check on her friend.

"That looked like a football player tackling a cheerleader, my goodness!" Corey says.

Ellie rolls up to her feet. "I told you to watch yourself!"

Bayley looked behind her just in time, she ducks out the way from Dana and gets behind her.

"Now Bayley sizing Dana up from behind!" Cole starts to get hyped. Dana turns around, Bayley grabs her up. "Here it comes." Bayley hits a Bayley to Belly. "And Bayley plating Dana!"

Bayley hooks her leg as the crowd counts with the ref.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell rung as Bayley's theme hit to a loud reaction from New York.

Ellie slides in on her knees as Bayley got up to hers, Ellie hugs her in excitement from her winning.

"Here is your winner, Bayley!" JoJo announces.

Charlotte pulls herself up using the barricade, she held the back of her head and glares in the ring at them.

"What a debut for Bayley!" Cole congratulates.

Ellie helps Bayley up to her feet and raises her hand to the crowd with a smile.

"Hey, Ellie told Dana she didn't have it and she warned Charlotte to watch herself." Byron chuckles. "Does this answer the questions for your concern or the real friendship between Bayley and Ellie?"

"No it does not." Corey retorts. "I'm still worried about Charlotte who looked like she got tackled by a defense football player. It was an impressive debut for Bayley but she has a lot of work to do before she gets a shot at our Women's Champion. You guys say what you want but if you ask me, a Bayley to Belly is not gonna keep Ellie down. Bayley better do her homework while she is trying to earn her shot. You need more then one night to prove yourself."

"Ellie seems pretty happy for her, and that is rare for her to be when it comes to other women in that locker room." Cole points out. "Finn Balor may be gone but I think we got something with Bayley and Ellie Brooks."

"I don't agree." Corey shakes his head.

"We didn't ask." Byron retorts.

Bayley and Ellie put their arms around each other and look back at Charlotte with grins of their own. Charlotte held the back of her head and points at them with a glare.

"This is not over. That number one contender will be me!" Charlotte yells at them.

"Blah, blah, blah." Ellie makes a puppet with her hand as she rolls her eyes and turns back around with Bayley.

Bayley goes off to show her hands to the crowd who cheers and holds up their posters for her.

"You know Byron, Corey may not be concerned but I think Charlotte is when it comes to finding out who will be the one to face Ellie." Cole says. "Then the match everyone wants to see, friend vs friend. Bayley vs Ellie."

"No doubt Charlotte is now concerned and she should be." Byron nodded. Bayley dances back, Ellie shakes her head with a laugh. "I know Bayley's arrival has surely cheered that woman Ellie up and that Ellie definitely has Bayley's back. All of the women who want a shot at Ellie may have to look out and Ellie may need to watch herself. Her next threat could be her own best friend and what a match that would be." Byron was happy just thinking about it. "That's a fantasy match come true."

Bayley and Ellie high five with both hands before showing their hands to the crowd to a loud pop.

"That's how you celebrate." Cole cheers.

"Oh give me a break." Corey rolls his eyes.

Charlotte backs up the ramp with a still hurting Dana.

Bayley waved by to the two of them. "Thanks for the match Dana!"

Ellie holds up her title with a grin and does a tear motion down her cheek. "Tear Charlotte, tear."

Charlotte slowly shakes her head at them with a glare.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Now that is how best friends do it, when Bayley jumps, Ellie jumps! #RAW_

 _Nice debut match but that jumping spear off the steps to Charlotte, my god man! #RAW_

 _We all need a kick ass, ask questions later, friend like Ellie Brooks #RAW_

 _I love them as friends but I still can't wait to see them in a match together #RAW_

 _She told Charlotte to watch herself and she didn't, see what happens #RAW_

 _Don't mess with the best friends, there is a reason why they say that #RAW_

 _You just gotta love them, especially Ellie #RAW_

 _Bayley can definitely handle herself against Ellie and that is why Ellie likes her because she knows this as well #RAW_

 _They both have great respect for each other, so shutup Corey. Nobody is killing the friendship of Bayllie, #RAW_

 _Opposites become best friends all the time and they are living proof #RAW_

 _Bayley is HUGE threat to Ellie, VERY HUGE #RAW_

 _I call Bayley taking the title off Ellie soon #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I lost my first best friend tonight but they send me my other, itsBayleyWWE and Dana was not ready #SheNeverWas #IToldHer_

 _Bayley replies- You did tell her WWEBrooks, I remember you telling her that #OneEarAndOutTheOther_

* * *

 **Leave a review and check out the next chapter coming right behind it!**


	158. Huh?

_**Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Bayley and Ellie were laughing and talking backstage as the two of them received a loud reaction.

Ellie stretched her arms as her blazer was now off to expose her arms. "That tackle took a lot, whoo. Glad Charlotte decided to wear higher boots to make her look a little taller."

Bayley chuckles. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"Nah, I'm good." Ellie waves it off and lowers her arms, she flips her title over shoulders.

"Good and I hope you know, I wasn't trying to upstage you tonight." Bayley clears the air. "I just really thought you could use some cheering up out there and know that your not alone back here." She gives a slight slap to Ellie's arm.

"Relax, I know this time you didn't try to upstage me." Ellie nods.

"I didn't try to last time." Bayley playfully puts her hands on her hips, Ellie stares. "I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't." Bayley shakes her head but stops to think about it. "Okay maybe that time I really did try to upstage you but it was only to teach you a lesson. You worked really hard to not be that nasty person anymore and I hated that Alexa was slowly bringing it back out of you. I told you, your way better then that kind attitude and ego."

"That's true." Ellie nods, she gives a slight shrug. "Can't say I don't deserve the ego though."

"Elle." Bayley points.

"I was just saying." Ellie playfully rolls her eyes. "But your right, I don't need anybody to win or turn me back into that person. I know I'm better then that."

"Exactly, and soon I will be facing you for that title sister." Bayley points to Ellie's title as the crowd cheered. "You know I'm gonna beat you."

"Ehh, I don't think so." Ellie shakes her head with a slight laugh.

"I think so." Bayley states.

"Doesn't matter what you think." Ellie says back.

Bayley brow raised. "Who are you, the Rock now?" Ellie jaw dropped with a laugh. "You said it not me but come on, you gotta admit that if anybody has a shot. It's me."

"Your right." Ellie agrees. "But you also need to know that a simple suplex can not put me down." The crowd ooh's as Bayley gives a smile and nods at her. "Your finisher works but to me, it's just cute."

"Cute huh?" Bayley brow raised.

"Yup." Ellie smiles, she pats Bayley shoulder. "So gotta come up with something bigger Bayl's."

"Oh I will if it's for that title." Bayley smirks. "But for your information, I can get out of the Brooks Widow."

"Oh really?" Ellie was amused. "Okay, we'll see."

"Yeah, but you know my finisher is kinda named after both of us." Bayley motions between them.

Ellie brow raised. "Huh?"

"Yeah." Bayley nods. "So it's Bayley to Belly. Bel-ly, Ell-ie..." Ellie eyes widened to laughs from the crowd. "See you do get it. Wait, does it sound creepy?"

"Uh, a little." Ellie makes a face. "But it's a cute creepy."

"Really?"

"No it's just pretty freaking weird Bayley." Ellie shakes her head, the crowd laughs at them. Bayley looks down, Ellie smiles nudging her. "But it is still cute and thoughtful so I still like it." Bayley smiles and went to lift her arms. "Don't-even-think-about-it." Ellie says slowly.

"One of these days, I'm gonna turn you into a hugger." Bayley says.

Ellie gives a plain stare. "Shoot for the stars Bayley."

"I will but quick question." Bayley had a question on her mind for a while, Ellie raises a brow. "Do you know why Nia Jax attacked Sasha instead of attacking both of you? I mean you did beat her too, so wouldn't she be mad at you as well?"

"I guess not." Ellie shrugs it off. "I don't know if you noticed but Sasha is really not liked and you know it's because of that ego that she does not deserve."

"I know that." Bayley sighs. "It still does look bad for you."

"I don't see why." Ellie chuckled. "Sasha may have said or did something that rubbed Nia Jax the wrong way and she paid for it. I certainly can't control who Nia puts her hands on, you saw how she treated Cethlenn in their match."

"True, she didn't take it easy on you." Bayley did have to agree with that. "But don't you think that because of that, she does deserve a shot."

Ellie sighs and shakes her head. "Maybe Bayley, I guess so. Wait, you would want somebody else to have a title shot before you and that person beng Sasha?"

Bayley thinks about it before nodding. "If they were wronged, then yeah. Sasha was wronged so I do think her name belongs in the hat to be first too."

Ellie stares at her. "Huh."

"What?" Bayley questions.

"Nothing, that's just interesting." Ellie smirks, she scratched the back of her head with a slight laugh. "More weird but whatever. I guess I'll think about giving Sasha a match to shut her up, unless I think of something better."

Bayley was confused. "Wait, what wou-"

"Mick!" Braun Strowman marches into view, Bayley turns around and backs up against Ellie as the two of them look at him wide eyed. "Foley! Hey, you two seen Foley?"

Bayley quickly shakes her head. "Nope."

"Try not to." Ellie admits.

Braun huffs and walks off. "Foley!"

Bayley leans up with a sigh. "Whoa."

Ellie waved. "Bye Braun! I like Braun." She nods her head, the crowd laughs as Bayley looks at her crazy. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bayley was about to answer until she saw somebody walk up behind Ellie.

"Um, Elle." Bayley points.

"What?" Ellie turns around.

The camera panned over to show Chris Jericho who received a huge reaction from New York. Chris was in his ring gear with his scarf as he smiled at the two of them. The crowd laughed at how Bayley and Ellie were looking at him as it was mostly looks of confusion.

"Uh, hi?" Ellie brows knot together.

"Hello Ellie, Bayley." Chris greets her to. "Nice to see you both, great debut by the way Bayley."

"Oh thanks, I was pretty nerv-"

"Yeah, that's great." Chris nods, the crowd laughs at him. Bayley playfully rolls her eyes as Ellie shook her head. "I just wanted to come here and tell Ellie first hand of how sorry I am about Finn Balor."

"Thank you, I guess." Ellie was confused. "I'll be alright though, I got Bayley here."

"And what a joy she is." Chris slowly nods. "But I really just wanted to check on you and to let you know if you need anything. Brother Chris is always here for you."

Bayley looked at him crazy. "Did he just call himself..."

"Yes." Ellie was wide eyed, she shakes her head with a sigh. "Chris you being real nice to me wouldn't have ANYTHING to do with me being the special guest ref next week for that title match, right?" Chris looks off nervously. "Because you do know that I don't care who you are. I'm calling it right down the middle, no favorites and right now I hate everybody trying to get in on the match."

"You can't hate me." Chris scoffs. "I'll get you a scarf, you want a scarf? Not this one, this is all the rage in Australia. I'll get you another one."

"Chris, I-I don't want a scarf." Ellie chuckles. "It's just the rules of being a ref and I'm sticking to them, no favorites man."

"Oh so now you follow the rules." Chris shakes his head. "You know I thought we were getting somewhere after I helped you out against that teeny bopper Sasha and that midget Enzo. Now I see how selfish you really are now that Hug Life over there entered the building."

Bayley jaw dropped amused. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Chris nods upset.

"Your crazy." Ellie shakes her head.

"No, no, I'm not crazy." Chris says. "You both better watch that sas, you better or your gonna get-" He points a finger up at them. Ellie and Bayley drew back with wide eyed as they looked at his finger before back up at him as the three of them just stared at each other.

Chris walks away from them, Ellie and Bayley lean up confused.

The crowd cheers as Chris appears on the opposite side. Ellie and Bayley did a double take and jump back in shock from him coming out of nowhere.

"IT!" Chris grits out.

He slowly walked off, the crowd cheers and stars chanting 'Y2J!'.

Bayley and Ellie watch him go for real this time.

"...I just don't even know how to respond to that." Ellie admits with a shrug.

"I can kinda why you were stressed sometimes back here" Bayley says making people laugh.

Ellie nods her head with a smile. "Told you. Their all nuts."

"As Chris is our example." Bayley agreed with that.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Let the friend rivalry begin #RAW_

 _Leave it Chris Jericho to make a word like 'It' relevant #RAW_

 _The part where he came from nowhere the second time had me dying #RAW_

 _Now Bayley sees why Ellie lost her mind a couple of times #RAW_

 _Ellie actually likes Braun? God that woman is crazy #RAW_

 _Chris Jericho is a guaranteed laugh #RAW_

 _I'm not buying that, Ellie had got Nia to attack Sasha! Her reaction to Bayley questioning says it all #RAW_

 _Ellie knew exactly what he was trying to do and Chris was mad that he got caught, LOL #RAW_

 _I'm lmao at this, leave it to Y2J for this #RAW_

 _Bel-ly, Ell-lie, that is so cute and creepy Bayley but I couldn't stop laughing at Ellie's face #RAW_

 _Ellie is the queen of facial expressions man #RAW_

 _I get a future Trish and Lita rivalry from these two or might even be better #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- He really tried to sweet talk his way to a guaranteed win and he isn't even in the match so that was all for nothing #JustWow_

 ** _Later, 'In the ring'_**

Nia Jax was standing over the local competitor she had just beat with no problems what so ever. Byron Saxton was in there and was about to ask a question until Nia picked the girl up and threw her out.

"Out of my ring!" Nia shouts.

The girl hit the floor hard, the ref ran over and checked on her.

Byron carefully approached her. "U-Um Nia, last night at SummerSlam you were in a match against Ellie Brooks alter ego, Cethlenn-"

"And what?" Nia gives him a look, she shrugs. "So the little girl won, big deal."

"But then Nia, later on that night you attacked Sasha Banks and some are wondering why? Did Ellie Brooks have you-"

"Let me make something real clear." Nia grabs the mic from him and gives Byron a slight push back, she looks to the crowd. "I attacked Sasha Banks because I wanted to attack Sasha Banks and nobody was gonna stop me from doing so. Could I have attacked Ellie? Yeah, but I decided to pick the person I hate the most and I don't like nothing about some little girl who swears she is some boss. So since Sasha didn't want to sit down, I made her sit down." The crowd gave this a loud reaction. "Ellie Brooks won because she played the game and outsmarted me. She got lucky and I can't get mad at that but next time...it will be VERY different."

Nia throws the mic down as her theme hits.

"I really hope there is not a next time or we might not have a Ellie Brooks." Corey says.

"Yeah, no joke." Cole agrees.

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Ellie was on her phone reading tweets, she occasionally giggles at some of them about her and Bayley.

A person clears their throat, it panned over to show Seth Rollins to a loud crowd reaction. Ellie stares at him with a frown as everything about her happy mood had just went away in one brief second.

"I been looking for you, ya know." Seth says, Ellie blinks as she continues to stare at him. "Are you gonna talk to me? At all?"

"Why are you in my damn presecense?" Ellie plainly questions. People oohed but couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Better then nothing." Seth rolls his eyes. Ellie scoffs and leans off the wall to walk away from him, Seth quickly reached. "No, no, wait."

"What Seth?" Ellie snatches her arm from his reach as she whips around in anger. "What do you want from me? Came to laugh some more in my face. If so you better get prepared to get slapped because I'm not for it."

"I didn't come to do that and I didn't mean to do that when I was out there." Seth tries to tell her.

"I find that very hard to believe." Ellie scoffs. "Who the hell do you think your fooling? I know you. It really annoys me how you still just don't get it. Finn, injured and all, he walks out there and gives up something he worked his life for but still manages to thank a thing like you. And what did you do?" Ellie approaches him, Seth looks down. "What did you do Seth? You walked out there and you laughed in his face as he was leaving."

"I'm sorry alright!" Seth shouts.

"No your not!" Ellie yells back at him. "You are messed up is what you are. You out of all people know how it feels to have to give up that belt because of one move. But this time it's not a move that he used, it was one that you did so that makes this even worse. Wanna know the even more messed up part, Finn wanted me to still stick by you with him gone and it was because he felt sorry for you." Seth was shocked to hear that as this made him look at her confused. "I was gonna do it, but why should I? After you laughed in his face and acted the way you did, because do you know who I seen walking out there? I didn't see Seth Rollins who was with The Shield, I saw Seth Rollins that was with The Authority. The same Seth Rollins who got everything handed to him and that didn't give a damn about nobody but himself and he still doesn't. You still haven't learned your lesson."

"Yes I did, okay? I changed." Seth defends, Ellie laughs. "Look maybe your right, your right. I shouldn't have walked out there and laughed at him and nobody wishes last night went more different then me. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anybody!" Ellie rolls her eyes and looks down with a headshake. "Last night it was about the title but I wanted you back and wanted to show you that I did."

"Yeah, laughing in his face and injuring him showed that a lot." Ellie nods.

"I didn't mean to do that to him." Seth says more sternly. "I just wanted you back. I don't say it but your the only person I got back here. Nobody else back here-"

"Likes you." Ellie finishes it for him. "They hate you and don't trust you because last time two people trusted you, they ended up with steel chairs in their backs." Seth fist tightened at the memory as he had to look off, Ellie shakes her head. "You had two people that had your back but you sold out, and you know that was wrong to do now don't you? You hate yourself."

"Maybe I do alright!" Seth snaps, Ellie looks at him. "Maybe I do hate myself for what I did but I'm not that guy anymore. I did a lot of messed up stuff, I can't take the crap back so I have to live with it. Your right." Ellie nods and gives a shrug as if saying 'I know' in so many words. "Listen, I'm sorry Ellie. But you don't know how hard it was seeing you just run off with Finn Balor, then your so called married to him."

"Cethlenn is married to him." Ellie points out. "I am not married to anybody and I'm not in a relationship with anybody either."

"I had that coming." Seth nods, he sighs and has no other choice but to get down on one knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ellie puts her hands on her hips confused. "Get up."

"Not until you at least try to forgive me." Seth shakes his head. "I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do to show you from here on out that I'm different and things will be different but I'll do anything." Ellie folds her arms across her chest with a scoff. "I swear to you I can get better and just handle things different but I can't do it without you. I'm admitting that, if that's what you want to hear."

"You telling me what I want to hear?" Ellie raises a brow.

"No I'm telling you the truth but I know you want to hear me actually say it." Seth rephrases, Ellie simply nods as she was still giving a suspicious look. "You were the only person that still stuck with me in The Authority and you didn't forget about me and instead of listening and letting you help. I end up basically running you to Finn." He rolls his eyes, Seth sighed and looks up. "The only reason I didn't want your help with getting back the title is because I wanted to show you I could do it by myself and that I wasn't the same guy. I guess just on my way to doing that, I screwed up and got so caught up with trying to get you back, I hurt you and I don't wanna do that. Not anymore and you have my word."

Ellie gives him a sad look. "Your word huh?"

"My word." Seth assures. "I don't care if I have to start out as just a friend to you and work my way back up. It doesn't matter but I just want you to forgive me Elle and be on my side again. Like I said, your all I have and without you I'm really alone back here and that's what made us close in the beginning anyway, right?"

"Yeah it is." Ellie thinks about it, she gives him a look and rolls her eyes. "Okay."

"Look I-" Seth stops and looks up. "Wait what?"

Ellie sighs. "I said okay. So get off your knee Rollins." Seth stands up and brushes his ring pants off. "I'll work on forgiving you and will be by your side." Seth starts smiling, Ellie holds up a hand. "Only if you can past a test."

"Fine, anything." Seth mood changed as he was happy to just hear her talking to him. "I don't care what it is, what is it?"

Ellie brows furrowed together. "I'm not gonna tell you, if I tell you then it defeats the purpose of me giving it to you. This is just gonna show me if you really have changed or not. So all that you do from here on out, I will be watching and when that test comes, you won't know but just know if you don't do the right thing. You will fail instantly. One thing, from here to next week match is gonna determine how things will play out for me and you forever. Understand?"

"I got it." Seth nods. "No matter what you throw, I got this. Like I told you, I changed. I'm no longer an Authority boy and I can handle myself and I'm gonna win that title. Then when your buddy comes back, tell him I will be waiting to give him a title shot."

Ellie smiles. "I will, but lets see if you really changed first. Okay?"

"Okay." Seth nods. "So am I some what forgiven for now?"

"I guess." Ellie sighs. Seth smiled and pulls her in a hug to a loud mixed reaction from the crowd. "You and Bayley with this hugging thing."

"Oh please, you love it." Seth pulls away.

"In you two dreams." Ellie rolls her eyes, she stops as she thinks about something. "I got one question for you though." Seth nods and motions for her to go on. "You didn't try to get in my good graces because I'm ref for that final match next week, did you?"

"What?" Seth brows knot together, he shakes his head. "Of course not. I really meant what I told you, this doesn't have anything to do with that. I was trying to find you before I even found that out."

Ellie stares at him. "Huh."

"What?" Seth questions.

"Nothing." Ellie waves it off. "I'll see you next week."

"Next week." Seth nods. "Text me, alright."

"Will do." Ellie watched him go, she folds her arms across her chest with a smile and tilts her head. "Huh, interesting."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ellie did that same crap with Bayley #RAW_

 _What's up with the champ and the word huh #RAW_

 _I'm still mad what Seth did to Finn but I do think he is really sorry and is starting to see that selling out wasn't so good #RAW_

 _Ellie is trying to tell him the wrong he has been doing and now he finally gets it #RAW_

 _Seth you better not fail whatever test she is giving you, I'm curious to see what it is myself though #RAW_

 _Aww, you can tell he really just wanted Ellie back #RAW_

 _Ellie got the Architect on his knees apologizing, that's love #RAW_

 _All you gotta do is pass a test Seth that means no more screwing up! #RAW_

 _I just don't think Ellie is gonna be so okay with him hurting Finn Balor, I don't #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Everybody deserves a second chance but it pays to never call out the devil_

* * *

 **That's it for this RAW! Next week, things get interesting and people start to see how teritorial, Ellie is when it comes to her Bullet Club guys. Mixed, six pack match coming up, and the elimination match for the Fatal Four Way. Leave me a review about what you think and see you guys soon!**


	159. Styles

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I'm just as happy as you guys to have Bayley on the main roster in the story now because more drama begins as we work our way to Night of Champions and more! Also I am bringing someone into the story who you have seen before but you are now going to be seing a lot of since she is in WWE now. Onto the updates!**

* * *

 _ **'Colby's home in Davenport IA'**_

"Ooh, Pharya look at this one." Candice Dawson ( Candice Lerae ) points to a couch in the furniture store. "It's black."

Pharya walks over with her coffee, she pouts at the couch and tilts her head. "Eh."

"Okay that is like the tenth one, I give up with you." Candice shows her hands in defense. "Now I'm just gonna be happy if you just pick one."

"Welcome to my world." Colby plops down on the couch that Candice picked out.

"Your the one that wanted to do this. I was cool with what was there." Pharya points at him.

Colby rolls his eyes. "Well excuse me for trying to make my place into our place."

Pharya gives him a stare. "That card? Really?" Colby smirks and gives a shrug.

Candice feels the leather on it. "I like it, Pharya is just picky."

"Wow, did you just call somebody else picky?" John Gargano ( Johnny Gargano ) had came over to stand next to Candice with an amused expression. "It took you an hour to pick out a kitchen set, and that was just the countertops and cabinets. Then you took the cabinet door down to the flooring aisle to make sure it would go with the tile you picked out but then you needed a sample of the countertop. But when the countertop didn't match, you wanted to change the cabinet instead of just picking a different color in granite."

Colby looks up. "Damn, that sounds like hell times the gasoline."

Pharya sips her coffee with a nod. "Yep, sounds like Candice."

Candice scoffs. "Okay I have all of you know that granite can be very tricky and if you don't match it up right then you could have an ugly kitchen."

"You ended up getting a two toned kitchen anyway." John throws his hands up. "Explain that?" He questions with a laugh.

"I wanted to weigh my options." Candice folds her arms.

John rolled his eyes. "Right."

Pharya laughs. "You guys are cute."

"Cute nothing, pick a couch." Colby uses his foot to nudge her leg.

"There is nothing here." Pharya looks behind her. "Nothing I really like."

"This is the third store, your killing me." Colby's head fell back. "If I chose then I am picking this one."

"No." Pharya face scrunched up. "I don't like it."

Colby fell to lay back on the couch. "I'm taking a nap."

"Fine." Pharya walked over and sat on his legs.

Colby sighs. "Really?"

"Yes." Pharya sits back. "It is comfortable though."

"See, that's the power of me." Candice smiles.

Pharya raised a brow back at her. "Is that what you call it?"

Candice points. "It's what we are going with so shut up." Pharya hand went up in defense. "Hey, how is Finn doing? I meant to text him but figured he needed some alone time."

"Alone time?" John brow raised.

"Again, a Candice thing. You should know this by now." Pharya waves it off to a chuckle from him and Colby. "Devitt is doing alright though, his surgery went well so now it's healing and rehab time. Me and Lopez are gonna go visit him after Night of Champions. Colby is going because he likes Finn and needs to get rid of his guilt."

Colby lazily waves a hand. "Not possible."

"Come on man, that was not something you meant to do on purpose." John shakes his head. "We do this for a reason and sometimes a person will get injured. It may be the worst time but it's nothing we can really do, time traveling is not a thing."

"Not yet." Candice points in confidence.

"Not ever." John lowered her hand, Candice gives him a glare to slight laugh from Pharya. "Still, don't feel sorry for yourself so much. It isn't much you can do."

"Exactly, now listen to Mr. Wrestling." Pharya jerks her thumb back at John.

Candice walks around the couch with an amused smile. "It really is nice out here in Davenport though. You sure you want Pharya in your hometown Colby?"

"Not at all." Colby shook his head, Pharya slaps his ribs making him laugh. "I was joking."

"Uh-huh." Pharya playfully rolls her eyes, she smiles at Candice. "Anyway, I'm just glad our schedules didn't clash for once and you could come and see me today."

"I know." Candice pouts. "Do you know how long it's been since me, you, and Joey, have all been around each other since you left."

"I think the world is thankful for that." John nods.

Colby laughs. "Were you guys that bad?"

"Oh these two and Joey." John points to the girls, Candice and Pharya wore matching smirks. "They were horrible together. Constant trouble, especially Candice and Pharya, when did you guys meet again?"

Candice thought about it. "You just turned eighteen didn't you?" She looks to Pharya for an answer.

"I think so." Pharya nods. "So a young me and a young Candice in the independent scene. Picture that?"

Colby shakes his head. "I'm afraid to."

Candice laughs. "We weren't that freaking bad. Besides it was mostly Joey."

"Definitely was all Joey." Pharya agreed. "Everybody loved us though."

"Yeah." Candice nods.

"They hated you two." John sighs. "But your right, mostly Joey."

"Well soon, this one right here might be coming to WWE by the end of 2016." Pharya points to Candice.

"It's not a for sure thing yet Phar." Candice tries to tell her. "They could tell me I'm not ready."

"If your not then neither am I." Pharya shakes her head. "I'm not trying to hear that. You deserve to be there just as much as me."

"Exactly," John nodded. "I agree and your gonna get up there. Your time is coming."

"It is." Colby looked over at her. "After all the matches I watched between you and her and even the match with you and Kevin Owens. It is no doubt in my mind that they will keep you and just take you down in NXT until they think your ready to be called up."

"If I just get in NXT then I will be happy." Candice grins thinking about it. "I will already have my soon to be husband over there as a riding buddy."

"See." Pharya holds her hand out. "It all works out."

"It does." Candice plays with her hands. "And speaking of that, I wanted to tell you something to."

Colby lifts his head. "Do you need then men gone?"

"Oh no, you can stay." Candice waves it off. "I just wanted to give Pharya something." She reaches in her purse and pulls out a card, she gives it to her. "This is for you."

"You know I don't like cards unless they have money in them." Pharya sighs opening it up, she reads it out loud. "You been my best friend for years. So to continue our friendship, I need you to be my Made of Honor." She starts to grin while reading. "Many more year, many more years."

Pharya laughs along with the guys and looks at Candice who was smiling from ear to ear. "You didn't need to write this to get a yes out of me you crazy blonde."

"Sooo?" Candice raises a brow. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Pharya hops up, she runs over and hugs a giggling Candice. "Honestly, I thought I was going to have to kill you if you didn't pick me."

"She was this close to picking Joey." John says. "Just saying."

"Hush your mouth." Candice points over at him.

Colby sits up with a chuckle. "Now I know I really have to go tux shopping for this."

"I already told you that." Pharya pulls back but keeps her arm around Candice. "It's about time that you two tie the knot though. I'm so excited for you guys and hopefully they let you work together when Candice comes to NXT."

"If I come." Candice corrects.

"Shut up, their going to pull you down there." Pharya shushed her. "No 'If' words around here. Still, I think you guys wedding is gonna be amazing and not just because Candice showed me future pictures and I helped her with some stuff. Is Joey still coming?"

"He better or he is getting superkicked by the two of us." Candice motions in between them. "Your a bit taller then me. So you take him high."

"And you will get him low, yeah I got it." Pharya nods. "If that fails we can always just keep him tied up with a lollipop in his mouth."

"That could work." Candice nodded.

Colby looks at them crazy, he nudged John. "Have you noticed that the shorter they are, the more violent."

"See, I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that." John shakes his head. "Thought it was just me."

Pharya looks over the couch with a sigh. "Okay Colby, I think we'll just get this one."

"No were gonna get one that you actually like." Colby starts to guide her away from it. "We'll just go to another store."

"Today?" Pharya asks.

"Heck no." Colby scoffs. "Next week."

Pharya nods. "I can live with that. Just think though, next week we go shopping for appliances." Colby stops, she pats his back. "Alright, lets go get food."

"I rather just lay on the couch and forget you really just said that." Colby follows her.

Candice nudges John with a smile. "Brings back good memories, right?"

"Good memories for who exactly?" John raises a brow.

"Oh don't you start." Candice walked pass him.

John holds his arms out. "I'm just saying, it was right up there with the cabinet thing for me."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Pharya and Candice were in Colby and Pharya's room unpacking the rest of her clothes and stuff from the boxes.

"Wow, he made sure you had a lot of closet space." Candice goes inside the walk-in closet. "Nice. Your not really a heel wearier so the most things you guys would get confused is your tennis in here."

"Ha-ha-ha." Pharya rolls her eyes.

Candice peaks out with a smile. "You gotta love me."

"I do but your a pain in my ass." Pharya sits on the floor and starts folding her clothes to put in the drawers. "He did do a lot to try and make it more comfortable, even though I told him he didn't need to."

"I think it's cute." Candice comes and sits across from her, she picks up a couple of shirts and starts helping her out. "He just wants to make sure your okay with living here with him. I like Colby the best out of all the guys you dated." She thinks about it. "Well Colby and Finn of course, well you and Finn didn't really date but you guys had that..." Candice trails off in confusions, Pharya continues to fold but with a raised brow. "W-What did you guys call it?"

"Years of confussion." Pharya nods.

"There it is." Candice snaps. "Knew it was something."

Pharya chuckles and shakes her head. "But Colby is better then the others I met."

"Try greater." Candice scoffs. "Joey likes him, John likes him, and so does Allen and Punk? You know the approval from all of us is hard to get."

"Yeah, which is why when you all turned down Ross it should have sent of alarm bells in my damn head." Pharya sighs and puts some clothes to the side. "You gotta go through the storm to get to something better though."

"That's true." Candice smiles. "You probably wouldn't know how to treat a good guy if Ross didn't show you ALL the examples of a bad guy. Now look what you got, Shield hot boy number two." Pharya looks at her crazy. "His fan girls made it up. Some of them think he is number one." Candice saw Pharya's crazy look didn't let up. "Dean Ambrose is number one on some and so is Roman. I read a lot of tweets okay!"

"Clearly." Pharya slowly looks away. "You gotta get off the internet sometimes."

Candice scoffs. "That's like telling you to stop watching Game of Thrones."

Pharya gasps and points at her. "Don't you dare compare the two. How dare you?"

"Now see, that, that is a problem." Candice points at her.

"Blah, blah." Pharya throws a shirt at her, Candice laughs while she had fumbled to catch it. "You keep Game of Thrones out your mouth Ms."

"Hey, hey, you got one more box." Colby walks in the room with John.

Kevin ran in the room and jumps up on the bed excited.

Pharya looks at him, she raises a brow back at Colby. "Did you give him caffeine again?"

"No Pharya." Colby stops.

Pharya eyes went to slits.

"I didn't!"

Her eyes went lower.

"Okay, maybe a little but that was this morning." Colby waves it off.

"The evil eye, can't count how many times I was a victim." Candice sighs.

Pharya giggled and looks back at Kevin. "You are just happy over there. I don't have any chew toys in that box for you."

"You got shoes." John sat in the large bean bag.

"Don't even joke John." Pharya points at him.

John hands went up in defense with laugh. "Just wanted to make sure you were aware."

Pharya moves the clothes. "I really thought I got all my stuff out of the truck and I don't remember this box either."

"Well, truck guy said you left it." Colby sits the box down.

Pharya looks at the holes in it. "Why the hell is there..." The box moved making her and Candice go wide eyed. "Umm, uh. Colby?"

"Did that box just move?" Candice points at it and jumps when it does the same thing but this time with a cute sound.

Pharya adjust to sit up on her knees, she broke the tape to open it up. "No freaking way!"

"What?" Candice peaks inside. "Awww!"

"Are you serious?" Pharya smiles at him.

"You gonna keep the guy waiting?" Colby laughs and points to the box.

Pharya excitedly had reached in the box and pulled out a black and white Siberian Husky puppy with pretty blue eyes. He had a blue ribbon tied around him with a note attached to it.

"He is so cute!" Pharya holds him close to her as the puppy was trying to crawl up near her face. "Your full of energy to, did Colby give you caffeine?" Candice laughs and pets him as she takes the note and ribbon off for her. "What does it say?"

"It says 'Colby paid a lot of money for me so pwease give me a name and keep me Pharya'." Candice gives a playful pout. "Don't you send that pretty face back."

"How can I?" Pharya giggles playing with him as he mostly licking her face and playing all in her hair. "Where did you get him?"

"One of my friends down here had a Siberian Husky who had a nice sized liter of them. So I just had to wait until he was ready and now, here is little unknown." Colby motions to him, he looks down at Kevin. "Your still my number one though buddy." Kevin bark trying to jump on him, Colby smirked. "Yeah, he knows."

The puppy in Pharya's arms had barked at Colby.

"Don't get jealous, I brought you home to her." Colby defends. They all laugh at him. "I pulled out a picture of you to show to my friends, and that little one snatched my phone when I showed it to him and his siblings."

"Aww, did you like me already?" Pharya lifts him to look at her, he moves to try and lick her face as he continued to wag his tail. "That's because were both good looking, that is all of that is. You are just so cute!" She hugs him with a laugh. "I can't give you back. Do you know how bad that would hurt?" Pharya looks down at him in her lap, he sniffs her face. "You just keep selling your case man, you won."

Pharya lets him go on the floor, he ran around with Kevin before running to Colby and then back over to Candice.

John comes over to get a better look at him. "What are you gonna name him?"

"Yeah." Candice picks him up. "Look at these gorgeous eyes, oh my gosh. I love them!"

Pharya tilts her head and looks at him, she whistles. "Come here Styles." The puppy jumps out from Candice arms and ran over to Pharya.

Colby eyes widened in shock. "Oh you have got to be joking."

"I like it!" Candice laughs.

"Allen Jones is gonna get one hell of a laugh tonight." John shakes his head. "It kinda fits him."

Pharya laughs as she picks him up, she nods petting him. "That's right. I'm naming him Styles. Candice pointed out the blue eyes and the blue eyes reminds me Allen's so to give his name some meaning. I'm gonna name this blue eyed baby, Styles."

Colby gives it some thought. "You know, that could kinda work."

"See." Pharya smirks, she looks back down at the pretty puppy in her hands. "You are so tiny and adorable. I have got to take a picture of him, hold him for me Candice." She hands him off and gets up.

"Styles, you named the dog Styles." Colby slowly shakes his head.

Pharya smirks. "Want me to name him Bullet Club?"

"Welcome to the family Styles!" Colby holds his hands up.

Pharya smacks his chest, she gives him a big hug. "I have always wanted my own dog to raise. Thank you, thank you, makes me feel bad for putting you through furniture hell."

Colby hugs her back with a smile. "Eh it's alright, it created more stalling time. I'm glad you like him though."

"No I love him, big difference." Pharya pulls back. "How did you know that was the kind of puppy I always wanted?"

"I remembered you telling me months ago about how a husky is one of your top favorites." Colby shrugs. "I know you were scared to get one because nobody would be able to watch them for you when you leave. But now that your here with me, my mom already agreed to watch Kevin and now Styles for us when we go on the road. We can even take them sometimes."

"Seriously?" Pharya questions.

"Yes." Colby nods.

"You deserve another hug!" Pharya jumps on him. Colby laughs holding her up. "Thank you Colby, I love you!"

Colby rubs her back. "Love you too, you Game of Thrones addict."

"It's not a problem!" Pharya muffles from his shoulder.

Candice looks up from playing with Styles. "Yes it is."

"Hush up Lerae!" Pharya points.

Styles barks cutely at Candice from Pharya pointing at her.

Candice jaw dropped. "Well then, don't expect a treat from me anytime soon sir."

John laughs. "Look who is protecting his mom already."

Colby shakes his head. "Same aggressive attitudes."

Pharya jaw dropped. "Don't talk about me and Styles like that."

Pharya had snapped a picture of him and puts Styles on Instagram and Twitter

 _Ellie tweets- When your boyfriends buys you another addition to the little family and we have agreed to name him Styles. Lol, what do you think AJStylesOrg_

 _Sasha Banks retweets and replies- OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT HIM! #IWant #HeartEyesEverywhere_

 _Nikki and Brie retweets and replies - That is WAY too much cuteness for one puppy! Welcome to the doggy mom club WWEBrooks. Time to share secrets and make dates to the dog park #MommyDogClub_

 _Bayley retweets and replies- Why does he just match you so much? I love him already! Now I just need to meet the little blue eyed baby #PuppyStyles I am tripping off the name_

 _AJ Styles retweets and replies- I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! LOL, welcome to the family Styles and I agree with Bayley. This dog matches you in so many ways and the blue eyes and the name is just a nice touch #Newfamilymember #PuppyStyles_

 _Nia Jax replies- He is to freaking adorable! #Iwannababysit_

 _Alexa retweets and replies- Nobody better get to see him before me WWEBrooks, I have that right as his aunt #PuppyStyles_

 _Seth Rollins tweets a picture of Pharya hugging Styles- It's the little things that can make a person happy. A smile I will never get tired of seeing. My only fear is that now I may have two of her #PuppyStyles_

* * *

 **H**

 **Pharya has puppy! It took a while for me to choose but a black and white husky is what I pictured her with. This was a short chapter but I also wanted to show that Candice will now be a regular in the story when it comes to off-screen chapters. They are supposed to be best friends so I thought I bring more of their history into the light since she is in WWE now. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you soon!**


	160. Recognize it & Remember

**Authors Note- I'm glad people liked the last chapter, and yes I decided to name the blue eyed husky puppy, Styles. Come on you gotta admit it is kinda cute and different for a puppy and it kind of works and I even got a picture up of what the cutie would look like. Anyway, onto more updates!**

* * *

Pharya was sitting in the ring for RAW with Pam and Ashley as the workers continued to set up.

"I saw your snapchat with you and Colby showing off your new family." Ashley says, she was sitting on the top turnbuckle. "You guys are adorable. Styles and Kevin made the video though."

"Hater." Pharya continues to text.

"I am not a hater, I did compliment you guys first." She defends.

"It doesn't matter." Pharya shakes her head. "You already established the hate, can't just take that back."

Pam chuckled with a headshake. "You two are ridiculous."

"Ashley starts it." Pharya jerks her thumb behind her, she looks over her shoulder at her friend and sent her a glare. Ashley winks making her laugh. "Don't wink at me."

"I can't help it if my winks are that powerful." Ashley shrugs. "I still can't believe he got you a puppy though. That was really sweet of him, how much did he cost?"

Pharya shrugs. "Umm, his friend gave him a discount so I think Colby paid around seven hundred for him. It is a good price considering they are orginally being put up for nine hundred and up."

"That is a good a discount." Pam nods. "It really pays to know people sometimes, but how is blue eyes adjusting? I really love that dog eyes."

"Still can't believe you named him Styles, AJ's head got really big with your dog having his in ring last name." Ashley rolls her eyes. "You would think the puppy is his grandchild. I think he post him more then Pharya does."

Pharya chuckles. "No he does not and he loves the name because it makes sense and it matches him. I'm the mommy so this would make Styles, AJ's grandchild or godchild, either one. But he is doing really good, it was sooo sad when I had to leave him. Now I just wanna go back home but he is good hands with Colby's mom, I still miss my little Styles."

"Awww." Pam pinches her cheeks. "Pharya is turning all soft over her new puppy."

"Knock it off." Pharya giggled, she swats her hands away. "April is freaking out about him to. So me and Colby are gonna take Kevin and Styles down there to visit her next week."

"What about your brother?" Ashley raised a brow.

"Eh, yeah him to." Pharya waves it off.

Pam smirks. "You and him have a real one of a kind brother and sister thing going on."

"It can never be another Phil and Pharya." Pharya shrugs. "I kinda believe that's why my mom made our names like that. I think somewhere down the line she knew we were gonna be alike which wasn't good."

"True but she knew that you two were gonna be the ones to have to put up with it while she can live in another state." Ashley points out.

Pharya thinks about it. "Huh? Now that you freaking mention it...I think my mother set me up." Pam and Ashley laughs along with her. "But yeah, between that, my best friends wedding, I'm pretty booked up on my days off."

"Aww I did forget your going to Candice wedding." Ashley smiled. "Is she ready to walk down the aisle?"

"She better be." Pharya scoffs. "I already brought the damn dress she wanted me to wear." Her eyes roll up with a groan.

"What? Is it ugly?" Pam questions.

"No, Pharya just hates being girly." Ashley says with an amsued smirk. "Isn't that right you tom boy?"

"Damn straight." Pharya nods, she motions to her clothes. "Like look at me now. Baggy sweatpants, tennis, off the shoulder crop top, hair up in a messy bun. I wore a skirt, once, and that was last year. Once." She says holding up a finger.

Ashley shakes her head. "Well your going to have to get dressy for that and next year for WrestleMania to. You are going to Hall of Fame with us next year. You are not missing out on it."

"I already got the 'We are going to everything' speech from Colby. So I'm way ahead of you with that." Pharya sighs. "This is gonna be out first WrestleMania together. I'm pretty excited for when that time rolls around, I mean we all get pretty busy but it is so fun with all the different people you get to meet."

"This is gonna be my first one period and it's with you guys so I'm really excited. But what is on the list for us again for this year and next?" Pam hits a cart wheel. "I know a first ever, Women's Money in the Bank match is on there."

"Well first is a Hell in a Cell match, we been pitching that for some time. I guess I will see if it pays off but the real question is who will be in it." Pharya counts two on her finger. "Pam already said ladder match, so I guess a actual Royal Rumble match, Elimination Chamber match. Main event a RAW, a regular PPV and then main event WrestleMania. The last one is a stretch but if we keep working then it will go places. What do you guys think?"

"They all sound like a plan." Ashley claps. "Lets keep rolling sister. All this hard work is gonna pay off down the line, and are you ever gonna tell us the so called big secret for 2017? Is it Women Tag Team Titles?"

Pharya sputters. "I wish, but I told you it is a secret. Although, when it comes out nobody is gonna know how to act. I mean absolutely nobody."

"Will it make history for you?" Pam asks.

"No it's for more like all of us. Every soon to be female wrestler and current wrestlers." Pharya motions to the three of them. "Lets just say that this will open more doors and prove once and for all that things are changing around here for good."

Ashley groans. "Now I really want to know. Tell me damnit!"

"Nope." Pharya smiles.

"Witch." Ashley retorts.

"That I am." Pharya nods. "I can't wait until Mercedes comes back so you can go back to torturing her and not me."

Ashley nodded. "I do pick on her more but that's only because her reactions is hilarious. Pam is just Pam."

"Hey." Pam puts her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything." Ashley slowly nods.

Pam looked at her crazy, Pharya just laughed at the two of them.

Colby walks down the ramp. "Yo!"

"Sup Rollins." Ashley nods her head up.

"Hey Colby!" Pam meets him halfway with a hug.

Colby chuckles and gives her a hug back. "Hey Bayley, what's up?"

"Nothing, going over things with your girlfriend." Pam jerks her thumb back to Pharya. "We still gotta fill out those best friend papers now that Mercedes is gone. I told her you were mine first anyway."

"I am not getting in between you two." Colby shakes his head. "Mercedes scares me."

"I thought I scare you?" Pharya looks back at him.

"Well yeah you do, but Mercedes scares me a little more when it comes to her or Pam being my best friend. I don't know if I should even be hugging Pam right now, I feel like I'm in trouble." Colby admits.

Pam giggles. "You are not in trouble because your my best friend. Mercedes can take a backseat."

"Ugh speaking of seats, we need to head to the makeup chair." Ashley jumps down. "Come on." She pulls Pam by her hood. "Want me to save you a seat Phar?"

"Yeah the sooner I get in there the better." Pharya sits on the mat indian style.

Pam waves back at them. "See you back there!"

Ashley and Pam get out out of the ring and starts heading up the ramp.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Pharya lays down. "So, very, very, tired."

Colby walked over and had a seat. "You and me both. I didn't go to sleep until like an hour after you did."

Pharya smiles when a picture came through to her phone. "Aww!"

Colby brow raised. "What?"

"Your mom just sent me this picture. Look at him." Pharya shows a picture of Styles watching a wrestling PPV that had her on it. "He misses me."

"And look at his friend." Colby points out Kevin who was laying on the couch behind him. "I knew they really watched TV. Little sneaks."

"But they are my little sneaks." Pharya sits up as she takes her phone back to look at the picture.

Colby watches her with a smile. "When are your cheeks gonna hurt from grining so much?"

"Uh, never." Pharya scoffs, she puts her phone in her lap. "I can't stop smiling, you got me something really special. That is like giving me a kid almost, Colby. I mean I got a lot of gifts but nobody ever really got me something as big as that before and I always wanted a puppy since I was a kid. Now I finally got him, and it's because of you."

"I was trying for the longest to buy you a gift but it's hard shopping for you." Colby chuckles when her jaw dropped in offense. "I'm not saying your hard to shop for. I am saying that fancy cars, expensive jewelry and all that other crap doesn't get your attention."

"I wouldn't mind a nice watch, here and there." Pharya shrugs. "A new Jeep would be nice to."

Colby playfully glares. "Pharya."

"Aww, I'm just joking." Pharya leans over to lazily fall in his lap, she hugged his torso. "But of course that doesn't get my attention. It has to really mean something."

"Which is why I knew a puppy would be right up your alley." Colby nods. "I am still mad at him for trying to run away with my phone though." Pharya snorts out a laugh. "Like where was he gonna go? Better yet, what the hell is he gonna do with iPhone?"

"Leave my baby alone, he's curious." Pharya smiles.

"He's destructive." Colby shakes his head. "He's you."

Pharya laughs. "Shutup, he is not."

"Yes he is. Just like his mom, destructive." Colby shakes his head. "Husky phone snatcher. He keeps that up then he will be getting neutered."

"If he gets it then you do to." Pharya says, Colby body stiffens. "Now how do you wanna do this?"

"Maybe the neutered subject didn't have to really come up." Colby starts to change his mind. "Just forget I said that."

Pharya smiles with a nod. "Good boy Rollins," She pats his back. "Good boy."

* * *

 _ **RAW 'In the ring'**_

All four competitors for tonight's Fatal 4 -Way were all sitting in the ring. The vacated WWE Universal title had sat in the middle on a table with a royal blue decorated table cloth.

Roman and Kevin Owens were seated on one side as Big Cass and Seth Rollins was on the other.

Corey Graves stood in the ring while the theme song for RAW started to die down. "Welcome everyone to Monday Night RAW!" The crowd cheers. "I'm joined at this time by the four superstars who tonight in our historic main event. Will compete, with the winner being crowned the new, WWE Universal Champion." The camera pans to show each guy as they all received different reactions. "I want to also introduce the ref for tonight's main event." The crowd starts to cheer, Seth smiles and nods as the other guys give him funny looks. "She is no doubt one of my favorites back there and if anybody can call a match down the middle it is her. Please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!"

 _Kick Ass_ by Egypt Central hit as the audience quickly raised up out of their seats.

"Well Cole, she's got the whole match in her hands." Byron jokes.

"Indeed she does!" Cole agrees. Ellie walks out to a loud and warm welcome from the crowd of Houston Texas. "I guess Texas are big Ellie fans, but there she is. The ref for tonight and the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

Her belt was around her waist, Ellie's hair was in messy curls and pulled up into a wild pony tail. She had on all her normal ring gear with black and white chuck taylors, and denim light blue shorts. Ellie didn't have on a jacket but did wear her normal chokers and her leather-black, fingerless gloves.

A grin spread on her face as she holds her arms out and hits a full turn to show off her shirt.

"I think the champ loves the welcome." Byron says.

Ellie pats her title and makes her way down the ramp. A couple of fans put their hands out, Ellie slaps some from each side as she comes down.

Cole watches her. "You know Byron, we can say a lot when it comes to Ellie but it has been proven that when it comes to a match and she is a referee. Ellie will do her job and all favoritism will go out the window."

"Yeah, if there is any." Byron scoffs. "I mean we know that her and Seth Rollins so called made up but if you think about it, everybody with Ellie in this match has no guaranteed win. The woman is unpredictable and she has had run ins with every single one of them."

"Roman Reigns and his family has gotten into a couple of brawls with Ellie and The Club." Cole reminds. "Then there is Kevin Owens who along with Chris Jericho had targeted Ellie a lot when she made history in the Royal Rumble match. Not to mention Ellie does not care for Big Cass or his partner Enzo."

"I think the word you meant was hate." Byron corrects with a chuckle. "Ellie hates Big Cass and his partner Enzo."

Ellie slid up on the apron and stands up, she looks over her shoulder at the men with a smile and gives a cute wave.

"And there is the mind games." Cole nods.

Ellie takes a mic and gets in the ring under the ropes, she high fived Corey while walking pass and was sure to eye all the men down.

The guys watched her as her theme started to die down. Ellie takes her place a little in front of the title on the side by Kevin and Roman. The crowd cheers from seeing all of them in the ring but it was mostly for Ellie's entrance.

 _"Bullet Club! Bullet Club!'_ The crowd chants from her Club t-shirt that she had on instead of her own.

Seth frowns and looks out at the crowd with an eye roll, the others just listened to them.

Ellie grins and gives a knowing wink. "Well as much as I would love to just steal the spotlight out here. This isn't for me, so Corey, I leave the floor to you." She lowers her mic against her lap, the crowd boos from her not talking. "I'm sorry you guys!"

Corey nods. "Thank you champ, or is it ref for the night?" Ellie laughs and winks at him, Corey chuckles. "Now each superstar will recieve an oppurtunity to-"

"Thank you Corey." Seth speaks into his mic to cut him off. "Thank you very much for that and our Women's Champion introduction. You did it gracefully, thank you. That was really a fantastic introduction for RAW as well, but you left out the real reason we are all sitting out here right now." Everyone was confused as they looked at each other, Seth looks at them. "Me." He laughs. "I mean if it wasn't for what I did to Finn Balor which I do not feel happy about."

"Uh-huh." Ellie says in the mic with a nod.

"But if it wasn't for what I did to him at SummerSlam, he wouldn't have to undergo reconstructive shoulder surgery and he certainly wouldn't have to relinquish the WWE Universal Championship." Seth motions to the belt. "But like I said, I am not truly happy about what I did, mistakes happen. I still got the girl though so nice guys don't always win."

Ellie rolls her eyes up and raises the mic. "Seth-freaking-Rollins."

"I'm kidding." Seth laughs. "Loosen up, relax." Ellie sighs, she props her elbows back on the table with the title and leans back. "But I don't need to be out here tooting my own horn, the entire world knows that I am the favorite to win this match tonight. I mean I, along with that lovely woman right there was the first overall pick in the draft." The crowd was still booing him for what he said about Finn. "I am the most decorated superstar of my generation and I'm actually feeling quite belivinant tonight. I would actually like to donate my speaking time to someone who needs it." Seth motions his opponents. "One of you three who needs to prove something to the WWE Universe. So, let me see. Maybe, eeny, meeny, miny...Kevin Owens." The crowd cheers, Kevin lifts his head with a smile as Seth laughs. "What do you say Kev?"

"Really?" Kevin asks in amusement. "Seth, you're gonna do that for me. That's incredibly generous of you, thank you so much." Ellie and Roman both look at him weird for his upbeat attitude. "First of all Corey, let me start off by saying how big of a fan I am of your show on the WWE Network. Culture Shock, it's great, I watch it every night, helps me sleep." Corey was a little surprised to hear something like that from him. "Yeah it does. Also guys, I have to say it's such an honor just to be in the same match with competitors such as yourselves." Big Cass wasn't buying it but Seth was just enjoying the show. "Look I don't know what's gonna happen tonight. But boy is it exciting!"

The crowd cheers and laughs at Kevin Owens happy attitude.

Ellie sighs. "Kevin, drop-the freaking-act." Kevin looks at her, the crowd laughs at the exchange of looks.

"What I do?" Kevin questions.

"Stop it." Ellie points.

"I'm excited." Kevin admits. "Ellie aren't you happy and just excited to? I just can not control my emotions."

"Seriously, your creeping me out." Ellie tells him. "Knock it off."

Corey agrees. "Yeah, Kevin I appreciate what you said but I was hoping to get your thought on tonight's match."

Kevin looks over at him. "Oh, do you-you want my thoug-" He motions around them. "You don't want us to be nice to each other?"

 _'Fight Owens Fight! Fight Owens Fight! Fight Owens Fight!'_ The crowd chants.

Ellie looks around shocked. "Wow, you are liked."

"Wow, you, your annoying." Kevin points.

"I know right." Ellie smiles.

Kevin rolls his eyes. "But Corey, I thought you wanted us to be nice to each other. That's why you organized this to look like a group therapy session. Hi, my name is Kevin and I wanna be the Universal Champion!" Ellie laughs at this along with the crowd. "But that's not what you want. You want me to be serious? You want me to tell you why I'm going to win tonight? Well I'll tell you and little club lover over here." He jerks his thumb to Ellie who smirks and just rolls her eyes. "See it's quite simple, with Sami Zayn out the picture-"

"Thank you." Seth raises his hand for the credit. "I did that." Ellie brow raised at Seth along with Roman. "I did that. I did that last week."

"Aww that's cute, oh that's cute, I see what you did there." Kevin points at him.

"Your welcome." Seth smiles.

"Very good." Kevin nods. "Glad you're proud of yourself. Now with Sami out of the picture, I can finally focus on what matters and what matters is the WWE Universal title. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am a prized fighter."

"Like what? Are you one of those prizes you win at a carnival game?" Ellie jokes. "What are you Kevin, the big bear on the big donkey?"

"Oh your adorable." Kevin smiles and points at her, Ellie smirks, he looks at Seth and points at her. "She is an adorable little gift. You got a receipt?" The crowd laughs while Ellie glared at him. "Just very adorable but no Ellie, I am something you and the guys you been with are not." People oohed as she just gave him a icy stare. "I am a true prize fighter which means I'm at my best when the stakes are high, and tonight it's as high as it gets." Kevin motions a hand across from him. "Seth, you talk big but I deliver big." He looks to his right at Roman Reigns and laughs a little. "Roman you..." The crowd boos him, Roman just stares back at Kevin. "You fight hard, I fight smart. And Big Cass." Kevin turns back around to look across from him. "Big Cass, you-you're just really tall."

"Ha!" Ellie laughs, she covers her mouth still laughing. "My bad."

Kevin chuckles. "That, that was a good one wasn't it?" Ellie nods and puts a hand on her hip, Big Cass glares at them. "Now you being tall Cass. Do you think that actually counts for something? Ellie do you think that counts?"

"Nah-uh." Ellie shakes her head.

"Yes it does, actually." Big Cass talks.

Kevin eyes widened. "Whoa."

A _'How you doin!'_ chant breaks out.

Ellie lowers her mic as the camera still caught her words. "Would you people give that a rest! The midget says it enough."

Kevin hears them and nods. "Yeah, I get it, He says that a lot. That's really nice, but did you guys noticed what just happened?"

Big Cass points down to his mic. "I talked."

"Yeah, you can talk for yourself. That's incredible!" Kevin says in fake excitement. "See I thought the way it worked is you had a string on your back. Like a puppet, and that little idiot Enzo would pull it when it was time for you to say 'How you doin?'." The crowd laughs, Big Cass fake laughs until it dropped back into a frown. "You think that's funny?"

"That's really funny Kevin." Big Cass says. "Di-"

"Thank you." Kevin nods.

"You're welcome." Big Cass nods. "Did you come up with that all by yourself? Or did Jericho write that for you like he's been writing the rest of your stuff?" People in the crowd give this a loud reaction. Roman and Seth found that amusing along with Ellie, but Kevin just laughs it off. "Him doing that why you're out shopping for scarves and all the other ridiculous stuff that you wear."

"It's nothing wrong with being warm and in style." Ellie shrugs.

"Thank you." Kevin says. "Take lessons and be more like her."

"Which her?" Big Cass asks. Everybody oohed, the crowd laugh at the taken back look Ellie was giving him but the other guys and even Seth found that funny. "I don't even think she knows who she is half of the time, speaking of that. I'm sorry, but mam who are you?"

"You want to slam your face against the ring post until you figure it out?" Ellie threatens.

Big Cass slowly nods. "Your Ellie." He makes an unsure face and points at her. "I think."

Ellie drops the mic by her side in annoyance with a glare..

Kevin shakes his head. "That's not funny." He states.

Big Cass shrugs. "I thought it was funny. One of her thought it was funny." Ellie gives him a warning glare as she points at him. "Listen, I know where I stand, okay? I'm new around here, okay. I only been here for a few month, I've never even won a championship. But that means that I have nothing to lose." He looks to his left at Seth when he said the last part. "Nobody is expecting me to win."

"Not at all." Ellie agrees, people laughed at her blunt attitude.

Seth chuckles. "Yeah, actually. I heard that Enzo even took out a bet against you."

The crowd oohed as Seth, Ellie, and Kevin laugh at this.

"That's good." Kevin chuckles.

Big Cass gives Seth a look. "I may be the new guy around here but I'm no underdog. In fact I'm the biggest dog in this fight."

Kevin laughs and points to Roman and then back to Big Cass. "You. He was stating that to you."

Ellie stares at Roman. "That was definley shade."

"The entire palm tree." Kevin continues.

People in the crowd laughed at the two of them. Roman smirks in amusement at Big Cass but give the two of them a frown for being instigators.

"And Seth," Big Cass turns his attention back to him, Seth smirks and looks over at him. "No matter what you think, no matter what you've been telling yourself the past few years." Big Cass leans closer. "Size...does matter."

The entire arena went in a uproar of _'Oh's'_ , Seth looked off with an upset frown. Kevin, Roman, and Ellie were to busy dying of laughter on the other side. Corey covered his mouth to avoid being seen laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But now that is shade." Ellie high fives a laughing Big Cass. "Oh my god." She had to hold her stomach.

Seth glares at all of them laughing. "Okay, okay, no, no, shut up!" He angrily tells the crowd who couldn't help but start to laugh harder. Ellie tried her best to stop laughing but fails as she had to use the stand to keep herself up. "No, you shut up. Every single one of you shut-up." Roman chuckles with his hands up in defense. "I'm taking my time back, Ellie would you stop!"

"I-I'm sorry." Ellie gets out in between laughs.

A _'How you doin?'_ chant breaks out as Big Cass nods with a smirk.

Seth looks around at them annoyed. "I'll tell you how I'm doing! I'm doing just fine and you know what, I'm glad this title match is an under elimination rules. Because that will give me the opportunity to shove you words right down your seven foot throat."

The crowd couldn't help but cheer and laugh at his anger.

Big Cass playfully goes wide eyed from his words. "Ooh."

"Ellie I told you to stop." Seth points at her, Ellie covers her mouth and waves it off. "And when I'm done with you, Kevin. I'll send you packing back to your best friend, the bert to your ernie, little scarf-wearing, J.T Brown, Chris Jericho." Kevin gives him the thumbs up. "And then it comes down to me and Roman Reigns, and everybody knows what happens when it's Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins. See there's only certain things in life that are certain. Death, taxes, and Seth Rollins beats Roman Reigns every single time." The crowd loudly cheered in agreement with that as Roman just simply stared at him unfazed. "So you know what. Corey, why don't you do your job? Why don't you just ask Roman how he's gonna change up his game plan tonight? What he's gonna do to finally beat Seth Rollins, ask him. Do your job."

"Well um-" Corey was cut off by Ellie raising a hand. "Yes Ellie, you have something to say?"

"She's been talking this entire time, why now be nice?" Kevin shrugs.

"Why not close your mouth?" Ellie questions with a smile, Kevin hands went up in defense. "Now I'm not supid and I know how this is gonna end between these four. So to avoid making this a triple threat because I put one of them in the hospital for accidently hitting me. I'm gonna make one thing clear before I go-"

Kevin brows furrowed together. "Why didn't you ju-"

Ellie clamped a hand over his mouth to a shocking reaction from the crowd, the guys laugh at Kevin's taken back reaction. "When I'm speaking, it's plain and smiple, you shut up." She drops her hand. "Now I came out here to make something very clear. Roman I still hate you." The crowd cheers, Roman chuckled and shrugged it off. Kevin and Seth teases him with points and laughs of their own. "Kevin, I still hate you."

Kevin held his arms out. "What did I do?"

It was Big Cass turn to laugh with Seth this time.

"Big Cass, I despise you and your midget of a hobbit." Ellie grits out, Big Cass laugh drops as he rolls his eyes. Seth continues to laugh at all of them. "And Seth." Seth smiles over at her as he waited. "Well I don't hate you."

Seth nods. "I know bec-"

"But your not guranteed a win either." Ellie stops him to cheers. "Now I don't care what kind of fight you four get into when I leave but I know that tonight, tonight I am in charge. This match starts when I start it and it ends when I end it. I think this match is gonna be the most important match in 2016 and will show who is ready to step up or who is ready to fall down." Ellie walks up a little as she looks at the men in the ring with her. "I'm the ref tonight, which means you got simple rules to follow. Fight fair, and keep your hands off of me or you will wake up without a title and with your teeth knocked out your damn mouth."

Ellie tosses the mic to the side and gets out of the ring. None of the men could say anything as they watched her walk up the ramp with her belt.

 _Fan tweets_

 _They ended up fighting but Ellie did call it! #UniversalTitle_

 _Once again, a big match is in her hands and that could end good or bad #UniversalTitle_

 _You guys better listen to ref Ellie, she ain't playing with you guys tonight! #UniversalTitle_

 _I believe she could knock their teeth out #UniversalTitle_

 _THE SHADE BIG CASS THREW ON SETH ROLLINS! #UniversalTitle_

 _Kevin and Ellie had me laughing the entire time, mostly Kevin Owens with that fake happy voice #UniversalTitle_

 _Ellie couldn't even stop laughing #UniversalTitle_

 _Big Cass had a lot of shade to dish, when he said which one of Ellie I died #UniversalTitle_

 _Ellie tweets- Follow my rules, and all will be well_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Charly Caruso was shown backstage in the interview area with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time. Dana Brooke." The crowd booed as a smirking Dana came into view wearing nurse scrub shirt over her ring gear and a mask. "Dana, tonight you team up with Gallows and Anderson to take on Bayley and the New Day. What is your strategy for tonight? Especially with your mentor Charlotte watching this match on commentary."

"My strategy?" Dana scoffs. "Charly, please. I don't need a strategy to beat someone like Bayley. It is just Bayley and since her and the New Day want to run their mouths, then they can all get beat down in that ring by me, Gallows and Anderson."

"Well are you and Charlotte just doing this because Bayley could be a threat and very well get the shot before her to face Ellie for the WWE Women's Championship?" Charly asks.

"No, what kind of question is that?" Dana asks offended. "Charlotte is not threatened by anyone and neither am I. We are gonna get Bayley out of the picture and when Sasha comes back next week, or if she does, then we will take her out and then Ellie will have no choice to face Charlotte. Ellie just doesn't want to admit that Charlotte beat her, it doesn't matter which her, she beat Ellie Brooks."

"But Cethlenn wasn't the champion." Charly reminds her.

"It doesn't matter." Dana says slowly as she put her hands on her hips and bent to eye level. "It was still Ellie and Charlotte has been studying her and knows what she has to do so she wants a match against her. It should go to the person that for once really pinned her and that person is my mentor. So I am gonna do my mentor a favor and beat Bayley with my two tag doctors tonight."

Dana smiles until she was knocked over from behind with a scream.

"Oh my goodness!" Cole and the crowd reacts with shock.

"Who is that?" Byron questions. The camera got control and moved to show Ellie who got a loud reaction from the crowd. "It's Ellie! What is she doing?"

"I don't know but she just blindsided the crap out of Dana Brooke just now!" Corey says.

Ellie had a cold look in her eyes as her chest continued to slowly puff in and out.

"Where is the emotion in eyes of that woman right now?" Cole warily questions.

Charly had backed up wide eyed before running off.

Ellie smiles a little as she watched Dana try to crawl away, she slowly walks behind her.

Byron shakes his head. "Somebody please go help Dana. I don't think she knows Ellie is still there! Dana is out of it from being knocked in the head from behind."

Ellie yanks her up by her hair and throws Dana right into the wall as the crowd oohed. Dana was about to slide down until she was grabbed back and slammed face first against the wall multiple times.

"No, come on Ellie! Ellie that's enough!" Cole shouts. "We need some help back there!"

Ellie drags her back to the interview area and threw her into the TV, knocking it over and on the floor on top of Dana.

"My god." Corey was in shock.

Dana got her scrub shirt grabbed, Ellie dragged her from under the TV and starts ripping it off her.

"You gotta be kidding me with this crap!" Ellie snatches the rest off and throws it down on her, she yanks Dana up by her top. "Have you lost your damn mind! Huh, have you?! The only person who is gonna need a nurse or anybody from the E.R is you when I'm done with you!"

Ellie knocked her hard across the face.

"Oh!" Byron jumps from the impact.

Ellie picks up the TV stand that once held the TV,. "No, no, no." Cole shakes his head. "Ellie don't do that-put the stand down!" She cracked it across Dana's back as the impact had echoed. "Oh my go-did you hear that?"

"Hear it, I might have felt half of that!" Corey answers. A piece of it had broke, Ellie hooked it around Dana's neck and used that to lift her up and choke her back into her. "No somebody needs to get help or something! Ellie has snapped!"

Ellie lets Dana go and mushes her back down on the floor.

Dana coughed rolling on her stomach, she favored her arm with a slight cry.

"Does it hurt Dana, huh?" Ellie pressed her foot on the back of her injured shoulder making Dana's cry get louder. "Does that hurt? Does it really?" She teased her in a calming tone. "You are not screaming loud enough for me Brooke. Oh I know you can do better then that! Scream louder Dana!" Ellie laughs and claps her hands. "Come on blondie! Is that all you got!"

Refs, along with Jamie and Road Dogg came over to stop this. They backed Ellie up and were yelling at her to stay back as the medic and refs checked on a hurting Dana.

"Get out of here Ellie!" Jamie shouts. "That's enough from you! Leave her alone! You proved your point, now go on!"

Ellie hands go up in defense as she backs up. "You right, I hear you Jamie boy."

The refs had got a stumbling Dana halfway up.

Ellie runs through the refs and spears her back down to the ground to a loud reaction. Ellie started unloading on Dana with rapid right and left punches, security had pulled a laughing Ellie off of her and this time kept a good hold of her.

"Get your hands off me!" Ellie pushed one off her, she snatches her title up off the floor. and looks back at the damage with a grin. "They are my guys, my boys. Mine." She points to herself. "Nobody teams with my Club but me. Remember that and know your role and your place Dana!" Ellie turns around and walks off. "The only Club girl is Ellie Brooks, recognize it and remember or I'll help you!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Damnnnnn, now that is how you claim your territory #RAW_

 _Dana just got the definition of an a** whipping! #RAW_

 _Then she had on scrubs, Ellie is not with the half of Dana Brooke teaming with Gallows and Anderson #RAW_

 _Dana Brooke thought she was teaming with them, not on Ellie's watch you not lol #RAW_

 _Wait a second, does that mean Ellie is about to take her place in the match? Holy crap, now I'm excited #RAW_

 _WWE should never try to disrespect Ellie like that by teaming The Club with Dana, not with Ellie around #RAW_

 _She is The Club's sister so that was the right reaction! #RAW_

 _It's about to be New Day and Bayley vs Gallows, Anderson, and a pissed off Ellie Brooks #RAW_

 _Bayley is about to get in the ring with her pissed off best friend, I gotta see this play out! #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Did Dana honestly think I was gonna let her go out there with, MY GUYS? Oh no, no, no, not today #NotEver I am their partner tonight and forever #EnoughSaid_

 _Karl Anderson tweets- Yeah we might have forget to tell Dana about how protective our Ellie can be when it comes to #TheClub Our bad_

 _AJ Styles replies- You guys set that Dana girl up to fail miserably #YouKnowEllieBetter_

* * *

 **That was the first part! So I guess it's safe to say that Ellie might be doing her own thing but don't you ever try to team with her guys, that is what they have her for. When I watched that I had to go, hmm? Well how would Ellie react to another girl teaming with her GUYS and now we see how, lol. So it looks like Dana is out, and Ellie is in? We will have to see how that is gonna play out and we still got our RAW main event along with more. So leave a review and I'll see you guys real soon!**


	161. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Authors Note- Thank you if you left a review for the last chapter! I'm glad people liked it and sorry it took so long to get this other part out to you but I have been a little busy. As you can see, I usually update around monday, so it's either before RAW or after. A lot of people are wondering when Ellie Quinn is gonna appear on Smackdown and I can't really tell you when but she will before the 2016 year of the story is over with. But lets move on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

Bayley was in the ring dancing with the New Day as they had made their entrance with her.

"Set for a six-mixed tag match. The only problem is, Charlotte, your protege Dana Brooke was taken out not to long ago by WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." Cole reminds. "And we now know that Dana is still in the trainer's room."

"She was viciously attacked Michael." Charlotte corrects him. "For no reason I might add."

"Well I don't know about that." Byron shakes his head on that note. "You and Dana have been a pain in Ellie's side for a while but that attack by Ellie was-"

"Completely uncalled for." Charlotte cuts him off. "For the woman that walks around calling people cowards. Ellie sure didn't have a problem with attacking somebody from behind. Now that makes her a hypocrite."

"She has a point on that one." Corey nods. "But I do have to agree that Dana maybe should have seen that coming. I mean her teaming with Gallows and Anderson. Now Charlotte you even have to admit that wasn't the best idea."

Gallows and Anderson theme hits to a loud mixed reaction.

"I will say that she maybe didn't think that through." Charlotte shrugs. "I don't think she deserved that though. I mean it's hard for me even to be out here right now, I hope she is alright."

They walk out on stage and hold up the 'Too Sweet' gesture while JoJo introduced them.

"Why aren't you back there with her?" Cole asks.

"I'm busy." Charlotte bluntly answers.

"Exactly Cole!" Corey retorts. "Charlotte is scoping her competition. For you may have to face that woman Bayley in order to get a shot at Ellie Brooks. That is if Sasha Banks doesn't come back."

"If she does then I'll just injury her again." Charlotte waves it off. "Sasha is not getting in my way and neither is someone like Bayley who thinks a person like Ellie is her friend. Ellie hates everyone and is the biggest manipulator in WWE, did you not see what she pulled at SummerSlam? How is somebody who comes up with stuff like that a friend to anybody?"

"No offense Charlotte but I think that next to winning the women's title, that will forever be another great Ellie moment. You may not like her but the champ is still the champ." Corey tells her. "A lot of people may not like her but none of you have beaten her to get that title off her waist. That is true whether you like the girl or not."

"No, your right and I will give credit where it is due." Charlotte admits. "Ellie is without a doubt one of the best back there and she isn't easy to beat. But sooner or later sometimes the best lose it and she will lose, to me. Not some hugger, not a boss, but the real queen of that ring."

Karl and Luke take their hands down and walk up a little on stage. New Day and Bayley look up at the ramp with smiles as they were waiting for Karl and Luke's partner to come out.

"Well, who did they get?" Byron questions.

 _Kick Ass_ by Egypt Central hit making the crowd get up.

"Of course." Charlotte throws her hand up.

"Yes!" Corey chuckles. "I knew it, called it. Call it double duty tonight boys because Ellie may be a ref but she is also the tag partner for, The Club."

Ellie walks out smiling, her hands locked behind her back with a mic in her hand and her title around her waist.

"Only that woman can wear a smile after doing what she did to Dana Brooke." Cole shakes his head. Bayley puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head with a smirk. "Bayley is gonna have to against her own best friend tonight guys."

"This will be VERY interesting." Corey was starting to get more interested. "Bayley and Ellie have not been on opposite side since Battleground. Also you two will see that so called best friend or not, if your across that ring from her, Ellie Brooks is not your friend."

"Well everybody has that competitive edge." Byron shrugs. "I'm sure Bayley would want Ellie to give it her all against her, despite their friendship.

"And their partner, from Chicago Illionois. She is the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces her name to a loud reaction.

Ellie twirls the mic in her hand as she walks up to stand in between Gallows and Anderson. Her theme slowly starts to die down.

"I get goosebumps when these three are together." Corey says excitedly.

"Calm down over there." Charlotte tells him.

Ellie forces a smile and tilts her head, she motions a hand down at Bayley and the New Day. "Really? Unicorn horns?" New Day nods and high five each other, Bayley laughs at them. "This is funny to you guys?" Her brows furrowed together as her fake smile drops. "I don't find anything funny. I was just embarrassed back there, do I look like I'm smiling?"

"Just turn that upside down!" Kofi calls out.

"Shutup." Ellie points, the crowd oohed and laughs at New Day who eyes were wide with taken back looks. Bayley smile had dropped a little as she was also a bit taken back from this. "Dana Brooke, was back there wearing scrubs and doctor mask to come out here and team with them?" She motions back to Gallows and Anderson. "Now if my guys wanna play this doctors gimmick then that's fine. They are grown men and do what they want, but what we're not gonna do is just throw Dana Brooke in a match with them. That is pure disrespect to me and how dare Mick even that match was acceptable is beyond me. But guess who had to pay for people's dumb decision making? Dana did, and she better be lucky I didn't put her butt in a full body cast and I swear to god I was this close to doing so. Nobody tags with Anderson, Gallows, AJ Styles-" His name got a loud reaction. "or Finn Balor, but me." The crowd cheers loudly in agreement. "And to make the disrespect worse, you choose freaking Dana!" Ellie throws her hand up. "Then Bayley, you knew about this match and you didn't say anything. You actually encouraged this hot mess." Ellie stares at her and slowly laughs, she nods her head. "Okay." Bayley throws her hands up confused as she said something but the camera couldn't pick it up. "Look let me make this clear. If ANYBODY steps into my territory, threatens my peace of mind with my boys, or gets to close. I promise you from the bottom of my heart, I will-kick your ass." She lowers the mic with a glare.

The crowd cheers, Ellie starts making her way down the ring with Gallows and Anderson as the music of the two of them hit again.

"Talk about setting it straight." Byron says. "I guess that answers why Dana got hurt."

"Like I said, no offense to you Charlotte or Dana but Dana Brooke stepped onto the territory, on the property of Ellie." Corey replies. "Ellie has known these guys since she was young, traveled together, fought in every city, every country, with these two men along with Finn Balor and AJ Styles. These are her guys and she made it very clear that if you get to close then you will never make the same mistake twice and she will see to that. I honestly don't blame her for how she reacted, those are her boys. Mick Foley should have seen that coming with knowing Ellie the way he says he does."

Luke and Karl got up on the apron and hold up the 'Too Sweet' sign with the the crowd. Ellie slides up on the apron, she takes off her title and posses it over her shoulder with a smirk and gives a wink to the camera.

Bayley watches her with a sad look but backs up with New Day as, Ellie, Karl and Luke got in the ring.

"I agree with that Corey." Cole nods. "Ellie just did not take to kindly to that and she even blames Bayley a little for knowing about it."

"She can't really blame Bayley, Dana made the match with Gallows and Anderson. So shouldn't Ellie be blaming them as well?" Byron asks.

"No and yes, Gallows and Anderson didn't know Ellie would hurt Dana that bad." Corey answers. "I think Bayley is to blame. She claims to be her best friend, why didn't she tell Ellie earlier about this match? Why would Bayley let some disrespect like this take place if Bayley is in fact Ellie's best friend. Bayley is just using that word to get a shot at Ellie first."

"Exactly." Charlotte agrees. "Now someone is pointing out the faults in this fake friendship."

"That is not it." Byron shakes his head. "I'm sure if Bayley knew it affected Ellie that much then she would have said something."

"Well she didn't Byron." Corey shrugs. "So this is where we are. Dana probably on her way to the E.R and Bayley is about to be floating like her inflatables because Ellie knocked her to sleep."

Charlotte laughs. "Nice."

"Thank you." Corey smiles. "Been waiting to use it."

Ellie hands her title off to the timekeeper, Gallows and Anderson were trash talking New Day.

"You can't be seriously upset." Bayley says to Ellie. "It's just a simple match."

"The match wasn't the issue!" Ellie throws her hands up. "You were gonna let them team with Dana, Bayley. Freaking-Dana!" She stresses to her. "Why didn't you just shoot me? It would have hurt less."

"Your over reacting." Bayley shakes her head.

"Okay." Ellie backs up with a nod. "I'm overeacting."

Bayley gives her a look for that brush off. "Ellie."

"What?" Ellie fake smiles. "I'm overreacting, your so right. So let me overreact. Now go over there with your team." She points as she walks back to her corner. "Dismissed!"

Bayley went to try and get closer but Gallows and Anderson moved to block her out.

"Nah-uh." Karl shakes his head.

Bayley glares up at them.

"She just said you been dismissed." Luke points.

Ellie stood up on the second turuckle in the corner and watches this with amusement.

Bayley eye rolls Gallows and Anderson and looks back to Ellie. "Really Elle?"

Ellie smirks and just gives a shrug in response.

New Day pulled Bayley back to get in the face of Karl and Luke. The ref had got in between them and made all of them back up to their corners. Xavier got out of the ring and to the floor as he was just going to be ringside for the match.

"I thought we were like this El!" Big E crosses his fingers. "You broke the bond, you broke it."

Ellie rolls her eyes, she leans over to hold onto Luke as she stares at New Day with a smirk and waves at them.

"Oh it's like that? Okay! Okay!" Xavier points to her. "You better smack her tattoos off her Bayley!"

Ellie, Karl, and Luke had gave this a crazy looks.

"Well whether or not this is gonna be nice." Cole speaks up. "Bayley has a chance tonight to pin her friend and if she does that then that would really put you in the back of the line Charlotte."

"How dare you Michael?" Corey questions.

"I pinned Ellie already Michael, I don't care which one but I pinned her. Bayley can not beat Ellie." Charlotte scoffs, she chuckles at the thought. "Not a chance. If Bayley can barely beat me then I know for sure she can't beat Ellie. She respects her way to much and is way to friendly."

"I don't know, I think when it comes to being champion that Bayley will do what she has to." Byron defends her. "Bayley can handle herself."

Ellie jumps down as Karl and Luke get out on the apron.

"Well we are about to find out as Bayley and Ellie are gonna start off this match." Cole says. Bayley winds her arms as she steps out from her and New Days corner.

The ref looks between them before ringing the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Ellie and Bayley circle each other very carefully.

They both lock up, Ellie grabs her arm in a twist and takes her down on the mat with a flip to a loud reaction.

"Whoa! TCH! Ellie looking for an early TCH on Bayley!" Cole exclaims.

Bayley got her arm free and quickly scoots back in shock. Ellie lays on the mat and smirks as she shows Bayley a small space between her fingers.

Ellie props her elbow and rests her cheek in her palm as she still showed 'this close' sign to Bayley.

"You were almost this close." Ellie smiles. "Get your head together Bayley!"

Bayley holds her arm and looks down at it before back to Ellie who was still smiling.

"Yes indeed, she was that close." Corey lets his deep breath go. "Bayley was this close to getting caught, just that quick. It is all fun and games until you seriously get in the ring with that woman. Ellie is so fast, your move could be your last move because you never know what she is gonna do. That is the first woman to take Ember Moon's finisher the Eclipse, and lock in her own finisher, in mid-move."

"That is still talked about." Byron shakes his head. "Bayley does have to be careful. Ellie is very dangerous with submissions and the TCH is a huge one." Bayley frowns at her as both of them slowly get to their feet. Ellie laughs as her and Bayley start to circle around each other again. "It's like she is toying with her."

"That's because she is." Corey nods.

Ellie and Bayley go to lock up, Ellie ducks under Bayley from grabbing her and turns around, she strikes Bayley hard across the face.

"Oh!" Corey and Cole reacted.

Bayley stumbles back holding her face.

Charlotte laughed. "Ouch."

New Day were wide eyed in shock, Bayley holds her head to the side as she had to take it in.

Ellie grabs her and whips Bayley to the ropes, Bayley reverses and sends her to the ropes instead. She bounced off and got grabbed in a bear hug as the crowd cheered.

"Bayley looking for the Bayley to Belly!" Byron says, Ellie hooked her free arm that Bayley missed around the back of her neck and locks her legs around her waist. "At least she was-look at this!"

"Absolutely brilliant!" Corey praises. "Guillotine right on Bayley!"

The ref was asking her if she wanted to give in, Bayley shakes her head and finds her strength to run Ellie back into the corner. Bayley does it again as this time Ellie had let go, Ellie holds her back and hunches over, Bayley runs to her but Ellie kicks her away.

Bayley stumbles back holding her stomach, Ellie runs and takes her down to the mat as she started hammering away on her way with punches.

"Now Ellie just taking down Bayley to the mat!" Cole shouts. "I know she is upset but come on."

"You guys call that a best friend?" Corey asks. Ellie gets off and picks Bayley up, she spins with a backfist before hitting a a hard strike across her face, Ellie jumps and hits her with a dropkick. "What a combo! That is the agression I mentioned last week."

Bayley held her mouth and uses the ropes to get up, she reached for New Day but got kicked back down in the side of her head.

"Oh!" Byron reacts.

Ellie grabs her by the hair. "My niceness only goes so far Bayley!" She starts to pick her up with a yank of her pony tail. "I should snatch this damn pony tail off the side of your head!"

"Did she just say she was gonna-" Cole starts to ask.

"Yes." Corey laughs.

Ellie went to hit her but Bayley came back with a right hook of her own to a loud reaction, Bayley went for another but was stopped with a knee. Bayley took it and came back with a mean upper cut that sent Ellie stumbling back and falling to the mat on her knee.

"What a uppercut by Bayley!" Byron was shocked.

Ellie massaged her jaw as she had to pick herself up close to Bayley's corner. Big E and Kofi laughs and points at her as the crowd had even started to laugh. Ellie drops her hand from her mouth to slowly turn her head and glare at them.

"I know, it's funny, funny right?" Ellie starts to laugh. "Just hilarious."

"Yeah." Kofi nods.

Ellie nods, she stops laughing and jumps in the corner, she jumps out hitting Kofi with a step up enziguri in the face.

"And that was all she wrote!" Corey had loved that.

Kofi fell to the floor on his back, Xavier screamed running over to him as the crowd laughs.

"That's our girl!" Karl claps.

Big E looks from Kofi to Ellie. "That was unnecessary!"

"Unnecessary!" Ellie points.

Bayley ran to get her off guard, Ellie jumps in the corner, she jumps off the second rope. She takes Bayley down with blockbuster off the second rope as the crowd cheers.

"Neckbreaker from second rope by Ellie!" Cole calls it.

Ellie hooks her leg.

"One!"

"Two-"

Bayley kicks out much to the dismay of Karl and Luke, she rolls over holding the back of her neck.

"Almost had her at two, guys take a look at that kick to Kofi one more time." Cole says as the replays re-showed it again. "Right on the chin of Kingston."

"Ellie does not find any of this funny and I think New Day just figured that out." Corey shrugs. "Charlotte?"

"Hey, she isn't in the mood." Charlotte puts her hands up in defense.

Ellie pulls Bayley up to her feet, Bayley hits her in her stomach a couple of time to get her to stop. Bayley pushed her back and hits Ellie back across the face to send her stumbling down on the mat.

"Oh!" Byron was shocked. "Talk about a punch for punch!"

Bayley bounces off the ropes and runs across the ring. Ellie gets up but was taken back down with a series of clothesline, Ellie gets up, she ducks another clothesline and spins back for a roadhouse kick but Bayley caught her full leg in motion.

"Not this time." Cole says. Ellie jumps up with her other leg and takes Bayley down with a hurricanrana. "Spoke to soon!" Bayley rolls up to her feet, Ellie runs to her but gets grabbed up and hit with a suplex that sends her across the ring, holding her back. "What a suplex from Bayley."

Bayley pushes her down and hooks her leg for the pin.

"One!"

"Two-"

Ellie kicks out.

"The champ with a kick out at two." Cole calls the pin.

Bayley grabs Ellie and goes for a suplex move but Ellie blocks it, Bayley tried again but it was blocked again. Ellie pushed her away and kicks back in the stomach, Bayley pulled Ellie's legs from under her and takes her down with a Jack Knife cover.

"One!"

"Tw-"

Ellie kicks out and sits up, Bayley hooks her arms with her legs and takes Ellie down in a cradle roll up.

"Bayley again!" Byron says.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Ellie managed to kick out again just in time.

"Bayley is going for a pin after pin on Ellie and what a smart move." Corey was impressed. "Keep Ellie's head on a swivel. You gotta try to take that focus of Ellie and play with it to throw her off her game."

Charlotte nods. "I agree with that."

Bayley picks Ellie up but gets a hard right hook across the face, Bayley stumbles back until Ellie grabbed her and whips her in the corner.

Ellie hits a roll through and jumps on her, she takes her back down and out the corner with Monkey Flip to the other side of the ring.

"Wow!" Corey exclaims.

Bayley stumbles up in the other corner, Ellie grabs her by the pony tail.

"Watch the pony!" Xavier shouts.

"Shut your mouth!" Ellie snaps at him.

Ellie hit Bayley face off the turnbuckle but Bayley shook her head, Ellie grabbed her and did it again but got the same reaction from her again. Bayley stopped her from trying it again, she starts slamming Ellie face repeatedly against the turnbuckle.

"What was that about Bayley not having that aggression Corey?" Byron questions amused.

The crowd cheers as they were counting the shots and were now up to six.

Bayley goes to do it again, Ellie stops it with her foot, she drops it and kicks Bayley back.

"Oh!" Cole reacts with the crowd.

Bayley falls back on the mat, Ellie pulls herself up as Bayley did the same. Ellie went for a strike but Bayley grabbed her and pulled her face down in the turnbuckle, Ellie stumbled back down on the mat.

"Come on Elle!" Karl reaches his hand for her.

Bayley gets up in the corner on the second rope and tightens her pony tail.

"It's about to get serious!" Xavier shouts.

"Uh-oh, Bayley looking for that spinning back elbow." Byron warns. "Champ is in trouble."

"Champ doesn't even know where she is." Corey admits.

Ellie stumbled around, Bayley jumps off with a spin for the back elbow, Ellie jumps and hits her with a dropkick in the back to send Bayley slamming into the corner's turnbuckle before she slid down to the mat.

"Oh!" Cole reacts. "What a counter!"

"What a counter is right!" Corey agrees. "That drop kick sent a mid air Bayley slamming right into the turnbuckle. Both of these women are down."

Ellie gets up on her hands and knees.

"Well one of them were." Byron says. "But that dropkick by Ellie was a crazy sight."

"If you want a woman to give you a counter for any move, your looking at her." Charlotte nods in approval. "I told you. Ellie is dangerous if you don't take her seriously. Why would Bayley take so long why she was up there? She wasted time and I wouldn't have done that."

Corey nods. "I agree."

Ellie gets to her feet and picks Bayley up, Bayley runs her back into the corner with a scream. Bayley backs up runs to her, Ellie picks herself out the corner and smacks Bayley across her face as the crowd oohed, Bayley slowly turned her glare back to her.

The crowd laughed when Ellie went wide eyed and ducked away from Bayley with a scream.

"I didn't mean it!" Ellie shouts.

Bayley ran after her but Ellie ran and jumped bridal style right on Karl which automatically made it a tag.

"Now what do you call that? That last smack was uncalled for." Byron points out. "Ellie knew that. Look how she ran from Bayley after that."

"She did not run, she simply was tagging in her partner." Corey retorts.

Karl holds onto Ellie. "Get her back!" He points to Bayley.

"Really?" Bayley laughs as she rubs her cheek, she smiles and backs up with her hands in defense.

Ellie jumps down and gets out the ring as Karl jumps over the ropes to get inside.

Big E runs and grabs him up, he takes him down with a belly to belly suplex to a loud reaction. Bayley cheers out from her side of the apron.

"That tag to Karl now brings in New Day's, Big E!" Cole says.

Big E starts to dance in the ring, while Kofi and Bayley joined from the apron. Ellie made a face of disgust at this and slowly shakes her head.

"There you go, get it Big E." Byron encourages him.

"Big E of course was out for a number of weeks thanks to Gallows and Anderson. Because of the so called, ringpostitis." Cole explains. Big E tags in Kofi and goes back, he lifts Karl up and flips him down to a seated position on the mat. Kofi bounces off the ropes and hits Karl in the chest with a sharp kick. "Now Kofi Kingston off the tag!"

Kofi covers him.

"One!"

"T-" Karl quickly kicks out.

Kofi picks Karl up and twist his arm, he tags Big E back in and whips Karl back first in the corner. Big E ran and shouldered him the midsection before jumping down on his hands and knees, Kofi used Big E back as a launch and came crashing down on Karl with a punch.

Karl was whipped by Kofi across the ring and into Big E who took him down with a huge belly to belly suplex. Big E jumps up with a clap.

Ellie got halfway in the ring which caught the ref's attention as he was fussng at her to get back out.

Big E hit the ropes for a move but Luke gave him a hard blow across the back of his neck to send him down. Ellie gets back on the apron fully with a smile.

"Seriously Elle?" Bayley throws her hands up.

"Seriously!" Ellie retorts.

"Now did you see Ellie with that distraction to the official?" Cole questions. "She distracted him long enough to allow Luke Gallows to deliver a blow to the back of Big E's neck." Big E was hunched away from the ring in the corner, Karl gets up and jumps hitting him with a hard kick to his back. "And now Anderson goes to work!"

"Bayley's chemistry with the New Day is great but Ellie's with the Club is very different. They don't have to tell her to do these things, she does them out of knowing." Corey said. "Even Charlotte can agree that those sneaky ways play off."

"They do, I'm not gonna lie to you." Charlotte shrugs. "Me and Ellie are alike in many ways but I'm better and I'm gonna prove that when I am the one that gets to be the number one contender. She knows this which is why she is trying to not give me a match against her."

Big E rolls over to the corner with Luke and Ellie, Karl kicks him down and tags in Luke. Karl rolls out the ring as Luke gets inside and starts hitting Big E with rights in their corner.

"Well let's get back to Sasha again Charlotte. Sasha seemed pretty clear that she is coming back with a vengeance when she returns from injury and the two people on her list is Ellie Brooks and Nia Jax. Which is another strange relationship that has started to raise some brows around here." Cole says. "Many are saying that Ellie had something to due with getting Nia to attack Sasha Banks during their match."

"I would not put it past her." Charlotte shakes her head.

"Come on, Sasha tries to steal people's spotlight all the time and is always saying how she is this and that. Maybe she said something that rubbed Nia Jax the wrong way." Corey defends Ellie. "Sasha is not liked so it could just be that Nia does not like Sasha Banks and just wanted to attack her."

The ref backs Luke up from hitting Big E in the corner, Luke stops but comes back with a hrad uppercut to send him down.

Charlotte nods with a hum. "That could be true to. I don't like her, Bayley might be the only one that does really. Look I don't care what Sasha says, she is going to the back of the line because as I see it. The only one that pinned Ellie at SummerSlam was me, not Bayley, not Sasha and they do not get to skip to the front from popularity."

Luke drags Big E out the corner, he hits the ropes, and goes for an elbow but Big E moves out of the way. Kofi and Bayley were cheering Big E back over to them to make a tag.

"Come on Gallows!" Ellie claps for him.

"Lets go!" Karl holds his hand out.

Big E and Luke tags in Kofi and Karl.

Kofi springboards over the ropes as Karl ran in and takes him down with a clothesline.

"And Kofi launching himself off the top rope!" Cole says.

Karl gets up, Kofi starts taking him down with a series of clohesline before bringing him down with a standing dropkick. Kofi bounces off the ropes and takes him back to the mat with a jumping clothelines, he jumps around excited.

"Kofi just doesn't stop." Byron chuckles.

Ellie leaned over the ropes. "Come on Karl."

Kofi slowly turned his head to look back at her, Ellie drew her face back with a raised brow.

"Uh-oh. I don't think Kofi forgot about earlier." Corey warns. "The Champ may wanna watch herself."

Kofi makes his way over, Ellie shook her head at him and pointed for Kofi to get back.

Xavier creeps around from the other side, he holds the trombone out and blows it really hard behind her.

"Holy shi-!" Ellie screamed falling off the apron, the crowd and commentators laugh at her reaction.

"Wow, even I found that funny." Charlotte shakes her head.

Bayley covers her mouth to suppress her laughter, Kofi claps with a laugh and points to Woods.

"You guys should be ashamed for laughing at her like that." Corey shakes his head. "Poor Ellie almost turned a new shade of white."

Ellie flips her hair back as she stands up. "Seriously Woods! I'm gonna stick that trombone where the sun don't shine, you keep it up!" Xavier laughed as he went back to his side.

 _ **Later**_

Gallows and Anderson had managed to take control of the match and cut Kofi away from his partners and keep him in the ring.

Kofi was desperately trying to create separation between him and Luke but Luke clobbed him back down in the back. Luke whipped him back into the corner near Ellie and Karl, he walked back near Big and Bayley which made the ref follow.

Ellie pressed her foot in Kofi's back and stretched him back by using his hair.

"And now Ellie!" Cole points out. "Look at her!" Big E and Bayley were pointing and trying to get in the ring but the ref wouldn't allow it. Ellie lets him and leans on the ropes like nothing happened with a smile. "Evil, that is everything that describes that woman."

"She's doing her job Cole." Corey retorts.

Luke brings Kofi out the corner and into a hard clothesline.

"Of course back from commercial break, we are joined by who could be a future contender for our Women's Champion Ellie, Charlotte. Of course Charlotte a former Divas Champion and who's reign was stopped by the woman who is still champion from Fastlane, Ellie Brooks." Cole reminds.

"You love bringing that part up?" Charlotte questions.

"Well it is a big thing." Byron shrugs.

"It is." Cole nods. "We also heard from Sasha Banks earlier tonight on the pre-show, she said she will back before you know it from injury and has two things to settle. One of those is Nia Jax and the other is Ellie Brooks who of course came back at SummerSlam as her true self and eliminated Sasha."

"After I did majority of the work." Charlotte scoffs.

"Actually it was mostly the work of Nia Jax." Cole tells her. "Sasha says she has no idea why Nia did it but knows Ellie Brooks has everything to do with getting her to do it. So she wants Ellie and Mick Foley already said her name is officially in the hat."

Luke tags in Karl who gets in the ring and starts kicking down Kofi.

Karl starts delivering knees to Kofi, he pulls down his knee pad and bounces off the ropes for a jumping knee. Kofi moves out of the way making Karl eat a knee full of mat.

"Well Sasha was robbed of her shot." Cole says. "So if she pins Ellie to then she will be in the same boat with you with deserving a shot. You may have to face Sasha down the road, you may have to face that young lady on the left hand corner there, Bayley. Who's made it pretty clear she wants a shot at her own best friend Ellie for her championship."

Karl rolled over yelling in pain, Ellie leans over the ropes reaching her hand out for him to tag. Luke gets in the ring to go after Kofi but Kofi sends him through the ropes and out the ring.

"What has she really done to even deserve it?" Charlotte asks. "Her own best friend doesn't even think she really deserves it."

Cole shrugs. "Well, perhaps nothing much yet here on RAW. But it's not like she can't earn it and I think Ellie doesn't mind."

"Ellie made you think she doesn't mind?" Charlotte slowly shakes her head. "Man that chick is good."

Kofi crawled close for Big E and Bayley who were eagerly waiting for a tag.

"Don't you let him make that tag to him!" Ellie points to Big E.

Karl gets up and grabs his legs to avoid him tagging, Kofi pulls both of his legs close and pushed Karl away.

Kofi jumped to tag in Big E, Luke yanks Big E off the apron and clotheslines him down as Karl yanked Kofi back by his legs and dragged him back away from the corner.

"Massive clothesline by Gallows to Big E." Corey praised.

Kofi picks himself up in the corner as Karl backs up and stalks him.

"And Anderson, you see how he dragged Kofi away from the corner and not allowing him to make a tag." Cole points out.

"Brilliant tag team work with these three when it comes to cutting a ring in half." Corey watches. Karl ran for him, Kofi runs out the corner and take Karl down with a double stomp to the chest. "Ooh!"

Both men were down on the mat as the crowd started to cheer Kofi to tag in the only person left.

"Double stomp to Anderson!" Cole exclaims. "And Kofi may have created himself a opportunity here. Only Bayley is on the apron, only Ellie is on her side."

Bayley jumps up and down with her hand. "Come on!"

"Bayley is dying to tag into this." Byron was excited, Kofi jumps up and tags her in to a lod reaction. "Tag!"

Bayley gets inside as did Ellie, Ellie was cut off by Bayley hitting her with a series of clotheslines. Ellie gets up but couldn't catch her breath as Bayley rammed her back in the corner, Bayley flips back and hits the matrix before running back and hitting her with a running back elbow.

Ellie was hit with a suplex out of the corner by Bayley, Bayley holds out her arms getting up to her feet.

"There you go Bayley!" Xavier cheers.

Bayley gets in the corner of the second rope again and tightens her pony tail.

"You are seeing why Bayley is so respected and so beloved down in NXT, so successful. Once she gets fired up it can even knock Ellie off her feet." Byron says.

Bayley jumps off and lands the spinning back elbow on her, she turns her on her back and covers her.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Karl pulled Ellie out from the pin by her leg and pushed her out of harms way.

"And look at Anderson dragging Ellie from out of the ring." Cole said. Big E runs and blast Karl down to the floor. "Big E blasting-" Luke hits Big E with a big boot to a loud reaction. "But ran right into the bigg boot by Gallows!" Kofi runs in the ring, Bayley holds down the ropes, Kofi falls right onto Gallows and takes him down. "Oh man!"

"What?" Byron was shocked.

"Kofi launching himself!" Cole exclaims. Bayley was watching this, Ellie rolled her up from behind. "Ellie from behind, looking for the win!"

"One!"

"Two-"

Bayley kicks her off and sent her forward, Ellie lands right on the ropes. Xavier blew the trombone right in her ear making Ellie scream and stumble back.

"D-Did you see that!" Corey points out. "Xavier just-he just blew that in her ear!"

Bayley gets up and grabs a still out of it Ellie and hits her with the Bayley to Belly as the crowd cheered.

"Now Bayley with the Belly!" Cole shouts.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Ellie kicked out to late.

Bayley's theme hit as the bell rung, New Day jumped in the ring in excitement.

"Bayley and the New Day win!" Cole cheers. "Bayley just pinned the champion! She pinned Ellie!"

"Ellie's hearing just got jacked up and the champ even tried to kick out, she didn't win anything!" Corey retorts. "That win is tampered."

"A win is a win!" Byron chuckles.

"Here are your winners, WWE Tag Team Champions, The New Day and Bayley!" JoJo announces.

Ellie sat up wide eyed holding her ears and looks back at New Day celebrating with Bayley

"Ellie doesn't even know what happened!" Corey throws a hand up. "She couldn't hear and she didn't know when to kick out or if she had time to but she did kick out right after three."

"Charlotte you are no longer the one who has just pinned Ellie because Bayley has now made that list with you." Cole continues.

"Bye cheating, sure." Charlotte shrugs.

"Corey your always saying when Ellie pulls a trick and wins that it's nothing wrong with what she did. How is this wrong?" Byron asks.

"Because Ellie just got her eardrums blown and Bayley not paying attention should have seen that." Corey snaps. "Ellie was attempting to kick out of that move and you saw it. Bayley got the win but that doesn't prove to me if she can beat her, not convinced, not by that."

Ellie finally got her hearing back, she looks down at the mat with a lost gaze as she was still trying to piece together what happened. The ref handed her title back to her, Ellie took it and got out of the ring as she started going up the ramp with a confused frown on her face.

"I think maybe Ellie did believe that she kicked out before three or was trying to." Byron noticed her look. "The Champion doesn't seem happy for Bayley or even mad. She just looks lost." Charlotte drops the headset when Ellie reached the top of the stage and ran to her. "No, no, no, Charlotte looking to-" Ellie hit her with a superkick right on the chin as the crowd reacted loudly. "Oh my God!"

Bayley music shut off as New Day were wide eyed right along with Bayley who saw the kick in full motion.

"Charlotte who was probably looking to catch Ellie off guard just got, she got her lights kicked out!" Cole exclaims.

"That's one way to freaking put it!" Corey was stunned. "I don't think Charlotte is even waking up tonight after that. Ellie didn't even see her coming, her hair was just covering her face but somehow." The replay showed. "Right on the chin. I love Charlotte but there is just some people you don't run up on, that girl is one." Ellie flips her hair back with a blank frown, she looks over her shoulder at Bayley. They stare at each other, Ellie shortly smirks. "What the hell..."

Ellie rolls her eyes and turns back around as she walks off to the back with her title.

Bayley and the New Day shared confused looks.

"You gotta wonder, was that for Charlotte? Or because of that pin, was Ellie trying to tell Bayley something." Byron voice got low. "That could have been a warning..."

 _Fan tweets_

 _BAYLEY PINNED HER, YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! #RAW_

 _I could not stop laughing with this match, Xavier did not have to scare Ellie like that #RAW_

 _It does look like she was trying to kick out but couldn't hear #RAW_

 _Bayley played Ellie tonight and now holds a win over her, Ellie's reign is coming to an end #RAW_

 _Charlotte sold a whip ticket and Ellie cashed it #RAW_

 _Lol, win or lose, the Champ is never slipping, that was dumb Charlotte #RAW_

 _I do not like that smirk, I don't like nothing about it #RAW_

 _Ellie...what are you up to? #RAW_

 _I loved this match but I couldn't stop laughing at Xavier #RAW_

 _We all know that Ellie is up to something, she always is!_

 _Ellie tweets- Eh, you win some and lose some. I'll be alright but Charlotte don't sell anymore whip tickets please #TheyDontSellGood #NotYAThing_


	162. Read In Between Her Lines

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I know I have been gone for some weeks so really ignore the other authors note for the chapter before this. I had wrote that before I got sick and didn't feel like changing it. I had the Flu and man was it horrible man. To anybody that doesn't have it please STAY AWAY from sick people lol, cause once you get it then it's over. But don't worry I am still here as always and of course with more to write. Onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Ellie with her hair down from it's pony tail as the sight of her again had got a loud reaction.

All her messy curls draped down her back and over her shoulders. She had changed her shorts into black skinny jeans and a crop sized version referee shirt.

"Ellie." Bayley comes into view. "Elle."

Ellie looked up from tightening her fingerless glove with a smile. "Sup."

Bayley brows furrowed together. "Sup?" Ellie eyes darted from side to side confused before she looked back to Bayley in confusion. "We just had a crazy match out there not to long ago and all you have to say is, sup. I thought you were still mad."

Ellie chuckles at her, she looks back down at her glove with a headshake. "I was never mad at you Bayley."

"What?" Bayley was confused. "But you said-"

"Bayley, Bayley, sweet pony tail best friend of mine Bayley." Ellie lowers her hands with a sigh. "I know what I said out there but it's called acting. I only did that because you were on the team against my brothers, and when those guys ask me to fight for them then friend or not I'm gonna fight you."

"So you weren't mad at Dana?"

"Oh no, I was pissed when I did that to her." Ellie laughs. "I really lost it when I put my hands on her but I meant everything I did to her. I didn't mean what I had to do to you, you still won though. So it worked out."

"Look I didn't know about the trombone and your ear." Bayley tries to explain.

"You mean when my eardrums got blown!" Ellie shouts, she nods her head. "Yeah, my hearing in the left ear is gonna go in and out for a couple more minutes. Just bare with it." She waves it off.

Bayley nods. "But just so we are clear. Your not mad about the match or the fact I beat you and may be one step closer to that title."

Ellie stares at her. "Bayley, your talking to the woman that faked still having an arm injury to get the title off Charlotte. I'll get over it. Besides I wasn't even really trying in that match, it was just something to pass time and I didn't want Dana anywhere near my guys."

Bayley caught her words. "Wait, wait, what do you mean you weren't really trying?"

"You didn't notice?" Ellie raised a brow. "Huh. Well nothing really, I'm just saying that I didn't see the point of doing to much. Nothing against you Bayls but the match was just for fun in my head but look at it this way, you still got a win and I'm proud of you. Charlotte and Dana are sharing a hospital and now your name really is in the hat, aren't you happy?" She nudges her.

"I would be if you didn't just make it seem like you let me win." Bayley says. "You don't have to hold back on me because were friends. I'm not going to when it comes down to that." She points to the belt on Ellie's waist as the crowd oohed, Ellie just smiles at her and lowers her eyes. "So I don't expect you to hold back on me or not even try when your in the ring with me. It's a match, I'm not gonna get mad at you for hitting me. Well maybe I might because your small but your punches feel like a man."

"My bad hun." Ellie makes an apologetic face and playfully rubs Bayley cheek. "Ice all of this."

Bayley laughs and swats her hand down. "I'm serious. Charlotte is already making it seem like I don't belong here so I don't need you not trying, if anything you need to be the main one giving me a challenge."

Ellie slowly raises a brow. "That's what you want?"

"Yeah." Bayley nods. "That's what I want."

"Alright." Ellie slowly starts to nod, she smirks. "Okay Bayley fine. You know you do have a point and I didn't mean to make it seem like I let you win against me. I just really didn't expect to be in a match and was just doing it for fun since I took Dana out but I had to look like the bad guy because of Gallows and Anderson."

Bayley smiles. "You really love those guys don't you?"

"Like Sasha loves the injured list." Ellie laughs.

Bayley holds back her laugh. "Ellie."

"My bad, my bad." Ellie shows her palms in defense. "Been waiting to use it. Well I gotta finish getting ready for tonight. The sooner we crown a new champion the quicker I can get out of here and go to sleep." She stretches.

"I don't see how you would want to referee chaos." Bayley makes a face. "What if you get hurt?"

"Eh." Ellie waves it off. "I'll be aight and I like chaos. It's gonna be like a movie out there and I got a front seat, you know what movie I made though?"

Bayley brows furrowed. "You never made a movie."

"Yes I did." Ellie nods. "It's the sequel to Brokeback Mountain, I call it Brokeback Sasha." The crowd laughs as Ellie started going into a fit of laughter. "Whoo, I have been holding that one in wayyy to long!"

"Ah, Elle." Bayley sighs and walks away with a headshake.

"What?" Ellie says in between laughs. "Oh come on Bayley you know that was good one. I had to get it out-hey I think my left ear finally came back!" She jogs after her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _You mean to tell me that everything she said out there was acting? Hmmm, yeah right #RAW_

 _Brokeback Sasha, Ellie is funny #RAW_

 _Ellie in ref gear is gonna make a lot of guys night lol #RAW_

 _Well at least we know that Ellie will so called 'act' like she hates you when her brothers do, family first I guess #RAW_

 _In so many words she is telling Bayley she let her win and wasn't even trying or cared about the match #RAW_

 _Brokeback Sasha was a good one, I can't lie on that one #RAW_

 _Ellie is always gonna be Bayley's friend, that just proved it #RAW_

 _She is WAY to calm and okay with being pinned by Bayley, does she care? #RAW_

 _Bayley please be aware what you ask Ellie, for God sakes the chick is not stable #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Ref shirt time, who's ready for a new champion? I know I am! #RefEllieB_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Stephanie and Mick were seen talking backstage in the hall about what had happened with the talk with Paul Heyman in the ring.

"I should have been out there for you." Mick says honestly. "I should have had your back Stephanie."

"Listen Mick, I appreciate it but I can handle myself with the likes of Paul Heyman." Stephanie tries to assure him.

Mick nods. "I know, I understand but still I should have been out there." Stephanie gives him a look basically telling him it was okay that he wasn't out there. "Listen I was thinking about tonight. To preserve the integrity of the match, maybe we should just consider banning all friends and tag team partners from ringside."

"Oh well I totally agree." Stephanie was behind that a hundred percent. "We have to preserve the integrity of this match. It's the first ever Universal Champion match on RAW, it must be a winner and with our ref, she will see to this. I believe in her."

"I'm not happy about what she did to Dana." Mick points. "But your right, I have faith in her to do her job and it has to be a winner." Stephanie looks over when she saw someone walking up, Mick smiles and sends a nod. "Hey."

"Speaking of winners." Stephanie smiles.

"Hey." Seth smiles walking into view to a loud reaction, he was all dressed in his normal gear like he had for Money in the Bank. "You guys seen our ref?"

"Not trying to bribe her are you?" Stephanie jokes.

"Unless it's a Game of Thrones prop from the actual set then there is no bribing that woman." Seth scoffs, the crowd laughs. "No I just haven't seen her since earlier, wanted to make sure her ears were alright after her match. You know with the whole trombone thing."

"Well look at you," Stephanie nods in approval. "Stepping up."

"Trying to." Seth shrugs. "It will take a VERY long time before I'm walking on her good side again, but you know what? I'm cool with that."

Mick smiles. "I guess Finn Balor did something good for you after all."

"He might have made me look at things different." Seth rolls his eyes. "Other then that I figured the rest out. But my first stop to getting back on track starts tonight. But Steph I also just wanted to come over here and talk to you face to face." Stephanie was a little shocked as she looked back at Mick before back to Seth. "Look it's been a long road back and after everything we been through, we had some huge, incredible nights. Tonight is gonna be the best one. The best one we ever had, I promise you, all the faith you put in me, it will be rewarded tonight when I bring home that Universal title."

Stephanie grins. "I know Seth, I believe in you so much. I mean we both believe in you." She motions back to Mick who nods in a definite approval. "That's why we made you and Ellie our first overall draft picks for Monday Night RAW. Ellie is our RAW Women's Champion and just continues to make headlines, all she is missing is you and the Universal title. And I think I speak for me and Mick when I say that tonight, is your night."

"I won't let you down." Seth gives Stephanie a hug.

Stephanie smiles and hugs him back with a giggle. "You got this."

Ellie slowly walks up with a raised brow. "Uhhh, I just left Bayley. I do not want to see more hugging, it's seriously gonna start making me sick."

Seth pulls away from Stephanie and looks back at her. "Hey, you good?"

"As always." Ellie stood in between them, she looks up at him. "Don't you think you better get ready?"

"Point taken ref." Seth hands went up in defense and starts backing up. "I'll see you guys out there."

Stephanie watches him go with Mick. "I think he's got this."

Mick nods. "He does, never count him out. Right Ellie?"

Ellie sighs. "Crazy but true. I think that's why I liked him." She shrugs her shoulders with a slight giggle. "Well enough of that, gotta go. I have a match to ref and it's gonna be nothing but violent. It is like Christmas in here!" Ellie walks away with her hands in the air. "What's a better gift then watching people getting punched? Not a thing!"

Stephanie wide eyes went to Mick.

"Don't you give me that look, I was gonna give her to your brother first." Mick says. "You drafted her."

The crowd laughed as Stephanie sighs since she knew she couldn't really say anything.

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Ellie stood in the ring with JoJo as Mick Foley's music was playing. Him and Stephanie had ringside seats for the match, and Mick had the vacated WWE Universal Championship on his shoulder.

Roman Reigns theme hit to a loud roar of boo's.

Ellie makes a face. "Wow, he is really not liked."

Roman walks out from the back as the commentators talk about him and his words for tonight.

"He says that he will prove that he is the guy, and that nobody will stop him." Cole says. Roman shakes out his hair and starts making his way down the ramp. "And the question is, will it be Roman Reigns? Who arrives in Kansas next week for Monday Night RAW as the brand new, WWE Universal Champion."

"I'm sorry Cole, I was still looking at our Women's Champion in her ref gear." Corey chuckles. "They should make this a permanent thing."

Byron shakes his head amused. "Get it together over there. You saw her earlier, twice in fact, this your third time."

"I will never get tired of seeing Ellie Brooks, I don't think no man should." Corey retorts. "But Byron, you, Cole, and I, both known Roman Reings a long time." Roman goes up the steps and across the apron as some people from the crowd cheered for him. I can honestly say that in that ring earlier tonight, I have never seen the look I saw in his eyes. The Big Dog is ready for the big fight."

"You sure you saw the look, or were you staring at Ellie, Corey?" Cole jokes.

"A little of both, mostly the Ellie part." Corey nonchalantly shrugs. Roman watches Ellie as he gets in the ring, Ellie had her arms folded as she stares back at him. "The history those to have. All started with a spear from the Royal Rumble and after that, just bad blood all down the road. It was once the Bloodline vs The Club and Ellie has played a part with trying to get the title off Roman when it was AJ Styles who was going after him. Roman had to see for himself that Ellie is not a normal chick, she'll take what you can throw at her."

Ellie walks past him from behind, Roman watched her from over his shoulder, she caught this out the corner of her eye and smiled turning her head back around.

"Roman did have to find that out the hard way, this is also not the first time Roman has had Ellie for a ref in his match. It was back at Survivor Series when it was Roman Reigns vs Dean Ambrose." Byron nods. "Even with that when Roman was asked about Ellie being the ref tonight. He said 'If she does her job then she isn't any problem of mine'."

"Pretty much." Corey nods. "I really like how every person in this match has zero favorite with this ref. They all have bad blood with a person that has to count to the three for them to win. Seth is kinda in between right now but the others are not Ellie fans and she is not a fan of them."

Ellie stands next to JoJo and looks ahead at Roman who turned his head to her. All she did was wiggle her fingers to say 'Hey' to him.

"I'm watching you." Roman points.

Ellie smirks. "I'm not blind, I see you watching me. Just let me know when to pose so you can take a picture." She winks.

Roman rolled his eyes and looks back ahead, Ellie just laughs to herself.

Kevin Owens theme hits to a loud reaction.

Ellie and Roman both turn their attention back to the stage when Kevin Owens walks out.

"On the same group of interviews on WWE's Facebook page today. Kevin Owens simply called tonight the biggest match of his career." Cole refers. Kevin was pumped up, he cracked his neck and shakes his hands out as he starts making his way down the ramp. "Kevin Owens would defeat Neville last week to advance to this fatal four way elimination match tonight."

Kevin jogs up the steps and quickly gets in the ring, he attemeped to go over near Roman in the corner but went back to the ropes as he got the crowd hyped up.

Roman rised out of the corner looking to go after him for trying to be smart.

Ellie sticks out her arm and blocks him. "Let it go."

"Are you kidding?" Roman questions.

"Nope." Ellie continues watching Kevin. "Back up Reigns."

Roman glared at Kevin but takes a few steps and goes back to his corner making Ellie drop her arm. Kevin comes back from getting the other side of the crowd hyped up, his music dies down.

Seth Rollins music starts up, his pause hits, his music starts back up as he walks out to a loud pop.

Ellie claps for him when he came out as the commentators were talking about Seth and his interview from the Facebook page.

"You better be lucky she's blocking you." Kevin says to Roman.

"She's not blocking anybody." Roman shakes his head.

Ellie looks to the sky in annoyance. "Would you children shut up."

"You shut up and your the youngest." Kevin retorts.

Ellie points a warning finger. "Get in your corner before I smack you in it."

Kevin trash talked but took some steps back in his corner across from Roman which got a laugh from Reings.

Seth makes his way down the ramp confidently, he goes up the steps and gets on the ropes in the corner.

"Ever since Seth Rollins returned from that almost career ending knee injury. His mindset has been the same, I carried this company and I will do it again. I deserve to be universal champion." Byron said. Seth put his fist in the air to cheers. "To be back on top and prove once and for all to one person in particular that he has really changed. I think maybe Finn Balor had to show Seth that don't take for granted what you have, and had to remind him that it can be taken but not always given back."

"Seth Rollins is the man, plain and simple." Corey states. "I do agree he has some revaluting to do when it comes to him and Ellie Brooks but he says that starts with getting this done. He is the most decorated superstar of our generation and you saw a few moments ago, he told commissioner Stephanie McMahon, he's bringing the Universal Championship back home."

Seth gets inside the ring staring down Roman and Kevin, he gets closer to Kevin who was meeting him halfway.

Ellie calmly pushed both of them out the other's face and pointed Seth to his side. Kevin went to yell but she pointed back to his corner with a warning eye.

Seth laughs at him, Ellie backs up but did so right into Seth who smirks and looks down. Ellie eyes widened as she snaps her head up to look at him.

"Sup." Seth nods.

Ellie shrugs. "Nothing much spandex. What goes on?

Seth playfully rolled his eyes and moved her, Ellie giggles turning around.

"You guys getting married or is this a match?" Roman questions.

"My God, stay in your corner!" Ellie points back at him.

Seth music dies down, Enzo and Cass theme hits making her and all the other guys roll their eyes in annoyance already.

Enzo came running out to a huge pop with Cass coming out right behind him. Ellie watched Enzo jump and dance around with a face of disgust, she folds her arms across her chest with a slow head shake.

"Ellie's face." Cole laughs. "It's something about Enzo Amore she can't stand."

"I'm pretty sure she can give you a thousand reasons why she can't." Corey says. "I can even do it."

The music dies down.

"My name is Enzo Amore!" Enzo says with the crowd right along with him. "And I am, a certified G and a bonafide stud and you can't-teach-that!" Ellie and the other guys watch him with looks. "And this right here, this is Big Cass and he's seven foot tall and you can't-teach-that!" Enzo shuffled his feet. "Bada-boom! Realest guys in the room, ref Ellie, HI YOU DOIN!"

The crowd cheers loudly and laughs.

Ellie poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek as she glared daggers at Enzo, Seth took a step towards the ropes.

"Not even worth it." Ellie shook her head and moved him back.

A loud _'Hi You Doin!'_ chant broke out making her look back at the crowd annoyed.

"Tonight, I shock the world." Big Cass speaks up. "And become the new, WWE Universal Champion!" Enzo was hyping him up from the side. "And prove that for you three in the ring, there's only ONE word to describe you and I'm gonna spell it out for ya! S-A-W-F-T!"

'SAWWWWFT!' The crowd finishes it.

"Get your seven foot butt in this damn ring right now!" Ellie yells over the ropes.

Corey and Byron snorted laughs from hearing her.

Big Cass toss his shirt to the side, he fist bumps Enzo and gets in the ring with the others. Enzo goes off to the back as the bell signaled for the match.

Ellie backs up with a still annoyed look from Cass and Enzo long and annoying entrance.

"The following contest is a fatal four-way, elimination match, and it is for the WWE Universal Championship." JoJo starts the intro. "Introducing first, from Pensacola Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds. Roman Reigns!" Roman leans out from the corner and steps forward. The crowd heavily boos but it was mixed with some cheers. "From Marieville, Quebec Canada, weighing in 266 pounds, Kevin Owens!" Kevin looks around at the crowd who actually gave him cheers. "From Davenport Iowa, weighing 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" They gave him a loud reaction, Stephanie was sure to clap and make nose when his name was said. Ellie raised a brow at this and looked back at Seth. "And from Queens, New York. Weighing 276 pounds, Big Cass!" Cass held his fist up to a loud reaction from them.

JoJo gets out of the ring, Ellie stood in the center looking at all of them. Seth took off his matching vest to his tights and threw it over the ropes.

Ellie watches the eagerness in all of them. "Alright ladies, I want a clean fight and DON'T do anything that I wouldn't." She smirks. "Friendly advice."

"One of these four men will be Universal Champion, live, next." Cole dismisses to commercial.

* * *

 **Don't worry, the next chapter is slowly on it's way. Check back later on tonight for part two of the fatal four way match. Leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	163. Out With The Old, In With The New

_**'Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match'**_

Ellie sighs out a smile and motions to the timekeeper. "Let the hell break loose."

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Kevin quickly rolled out of the ring and chilled back on the barricade.

"Really man!" Ellie threw her hands up.

"Hey this isn't a disqualification!" Kevin retorts. "Shut your mouth and focus on the match!"

Ellie glared. "I'm gonna focus my foot upside his head."

Ellie turns her attention back when she heard hitting and saw Big Cass and Roman ganging up on Seth to get him out.

"This is a great strategy from Kevin Owens, right out of the gate." Corey liked what Kevin did. "Owens knows he doesn't need to exert himself. Let the other three superstars compete."

Big Cass knocks Seth into Roman who knocks him back to the ropes with a mean right, Cass ran and clotheslined Seth over the top rope.

"You got the WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks as the special guest referee. Relax Corey." Cole warns, Corey chuckles. "And let's remind everyone of the fatal four-way elimination rules. You're eliminated via pinfall or submission, when that happens you head back to the locker room. Last man standing is champion."

Cass turns around to come face to face with Roman as the two looked ready to exchange blows.

"We saw this earlier on tonight, this face off." Byron was loving it.

Kevin ran in from behind and attacked Roman as Seth had did the same for Cass. They start punching each guy back in an opposite corner.

Ellie stoops down as she watches carefully between both fights.

"Come on big dog!" Kevin chops Roman in the chest.

Roman ate it as he steps out the corner, Kevin shakes his hand out and quickly hits him with a right.

Seth hit Cass with a chop to the chest and walked off feeling proud but didn't see Cass coming behind him unfazed.

Ellie points behind him, Seth whips around and was grabbed by Cass who threw him back in the corner and lands an echoed chop to his chest.

"Oooh." Ellie winced.

Seth held his chest with a yell as he backed up to the other side of the ring with a hand out in defense while Cass stalked after him. Roman hits Kevin with a big right that sends him staggering against the ropes, Roman grabs him and sends him bouncing face first off the turnbuckle.

Cass hit Seth with a large right in his stomach, Seth drops to the mat and rolls out of the ring. Kevin went to swing but Roman blocks and lands a right hook that sends Kevin down and rolling out of the ring, Kevin stumbled over to the barricade.

Ellie waves it off. "I'm sure as hell not going out there after them." She leans back in the corner with her arms folded.

"Ellie has the easiest ref match tonight." Byron points out with a chuckle. "All she has to do is be there in the ring for a pin or submission, what they do outside doesn't concern her as of right now."

"We see that, she's taking a ten." Corey jokes.

The guys fought around the ring as it was Cass taking on Seth and Roman still going after Kevin Owens.

"These four men can pretty much fight anywhere." Cole shrugs. Seth gets back in the ring as Cass follows him inside. "Rollins back in the ring, Cass in pursuit." Ellie leans up on alert as she watches them. "Owens and Reigns continue to go at it on the outside."

Seth hit Cass off and sends him stumbling back in the corner, he starts landing big hits to Cass. Cass was pulled out the corner, Seth hooks him and tries to suplex him.

Ellie gave this a look. "Uh-uh, now he should know better."

Byron was amused. "Ah, that's not gonna work Seth."

Cass blocks his attempts before grabbing Seth and hitting him with the suplex instead.

"And the seven footer with a suplex of his own to Rollins!" Cole calls the move. Cass goes and covers him. "Hooks the leg for the cover!"

"One!"

Seth kicks out, Ellie showed a one for count.

Cass gets up and goes after Seth who was stumbling back near the corner.

"It'll take more then that to put away the man." Corey states.

Cass moves his hands and hits Seth with a hard right to the stomach. Ellie moves back when Kevin was sent rolling in the ring by Roman.

Seth shook his head when Cass moved his arm, Cass hit him with another hit to the stomach. Roman stomps Kevin Owens down in the corner with repeated stomps. Seth staggers over to the other corner, Cass tries to go after him but gets punched back.

Cass staggers across the ring to the other other corner, Seth starts hitting him and goes to whip him out but Cass reversed it and sends Seth into the corner instead.

"Rollins whipped into the corner." Cole watched. Seth boots a running Cass back and jumps on the second rope to sit on the turnbuckle, Cass turns around and hits him with echoed right hook. "Oh what a right!" Seth dropped off the turnbuckle and fell on the floor to a loud reaction. "Rollins dropped to the floor right in front of Mick Foley."

"Oh my." Corey had felt that right hook.

Ellie jaw dropped as she leaned her body out through the second ropes. "Damn. You alright Seth?"

"No!" Seth shouts.

"He's aight." Ellie comes back through the ropes.

"You know that would be a statement that Big Cass is a threat." Byron refers to some of the comments Seth made earlier.

Cass turned around to see it was just him and Roman in the ring and Kevin had already got thrown out the ring. A 'Hi You Doin' chant started from the punch Cass gave Seth. It was now Cass and Roman face to face once again but this time nobody was around to stop them. Ellie nicely took three steps back to the corner and out of their way.

Roman was the first to throw a right, Cass came back with one of his own. Both men started to trade back and forth rights until Cass was taking over, Roman grabbed him in a headlock. Cass backs him to the ropes and pushed him forward, Roman bounces of the ropes and ducks a clothesline by him, he bounces off the other set and hits Cass with a jumping clothesline.

"And the big dog knocks the big man down!" Cole says.

Roman was getting hyped up, he goes to the corner.

"Gotta give respect to Big Cass. Not to many men can stand to trade right hands with Roman Reigns." Corey praised him.

Roman loads up his fist and hits the mat, stalking Cass for the Superman Punch.

"Uh-oh." Byron saw this. Roman took off when Big Cass turned around. "Yeah but watch out."

Cass caught him, Roman elbows him repeatedly, Cass lets him go and stumbles back on the ropes. Roman walks forward and comes back for a hit but Cass ducks under, runs and bounces off the ropes.

Roman turns, Cass hits him with a big boot that sends both men over the ropes to a loud reaction.

"Big boot!" Cole exclaims. "Reigns driven over the top rope! Roman could be hurt, Cass as well."

The replays of it showed on the tron, Ellie winced looking at again.

Cass starts to slowly stumble up to his feet.

Seth slid in the ring and eagerly watched Cass make it to his feet, he bounced off the ropes and ran and bounced off the other set, taking a full steam run ahead.

"And there's go spider monkey." Ellie throws a hand up.

Seth hits a suicide dive through the second rope and sends Cass flying back down near the ramp. Kevin grabs him up from behind and drops Seth rib first on the barricade as the crowd oohed.

"Hi you doin!" Kevin shouts at both of them.

Kevin picks Big Cass up to get him back in the ring.

Ellie did a double take when Roman bounced off the ropes and took a run ahead, Roman jumps over the rope and lands on Kevin and Cass to a loud reaction.

"Roman Reigns launching himself over the top rope!" Cole shouts. All of the men were laid out on the floor. "Bodies lying everywhere. This is all for the Universal Championship and with no eliminations yet."

Ellie got out on the apron and puts her hands on her hips. "Hey! Quit jumping out of the ring!" The crowd laughs at her. "I can't ref out there!" She points to the floor. "Suck it up you wimps and get in the ring!"

"Good to see our ref cares." Byron nods.

 _ **later, back from commercial break**_

All the men were finally starting to get themselves up.

Kevin had laid Cass back out with an elbow from the apron, right in front of Mick and Stephanie.

"It's my title!" Kevin shouts at Mick.

"Such anger problems." Ellie shakes her head

Seth ran around and ran over Kevin to send him down, he went back to Cass and threw him back in the ring. He motioned for Ellie as he hurried and covered him.

Ellie slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

Cass kicks out, Seth grabs him up in a headlock. The commentators were still talking about the move from Roman that took everybody out.

Ellie gets down to level in front of Cass. "You wanna give up?"

"No!" Cass shouts.

Ellie head drew back. "Well." She waits a minute. "How about now?"

Seth was keeping Cass down with the choke hold.

Kevin got inside the ring pissed off, he walked around to stand in front so Seth and Cass could see him. Seth looks up as Kevin hit him with a straight right to the face, Seth falls back.

"I'm the man!" Kevin holds up his fist like Seth would.

"So childish." Ellie chuckles.

"Kevin Owens has a long way to go before he is the man tonight." Cole says.

Kevin kicks Seth out of the ring, he grabs Cass up and clotheslines him back down. Roman was getting back up on the apron, Kevin ran and knocks him before running and hits Cass with a running senton.

He puts him down and covers him.

"One!"

"Two!"

Cass kicks out, Ellie showed two fingers.

"Count faster!" Kevin yells at her.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Ellie retorts.

Kevin didn't know how to reply to that, he looks back at Cass who was trying to get back up to his feet in the other corner. Cass was pulled up to his feet by his hair, he right hooked Kevin back and went for a knee but Kevin threw it to hook in the ropes and kicks him right in the hamstring of it.

"Sickening thud." Corey shakes his head. "Nasty."

Cass fell down on the mat with a yell as he held his knee.

"You okay?" Ellie questions.

"Smart stratgedy by Kevin." Cole said. "Getting the big seven footer off his feet."

Kevin pulls Cass up a little to sit in the corner.

"You're seven feet tall and on your back it doesn't mean as much." Corey admits.

Kevin backs all the way up to the opposite corner across the from him, obviously looking for cannon ball. Seth grabbed Kevin down by his feet and dragged him out, he threw him right in the barricade.

Seth rolled in the ring but made sure Kevin was down, Cass got up and stalked over towards him. Cass grabs him as he turned around, Seth grabbed him back and brought him down to bounce face first off the second turnbuckle. This stunned him as Cass was trying to pull himself up.

"Look at the Achitect, messuring the big seven footer." Corey watches him. Seth backs up before taking a run and splaishing him in the corner with a forearm, Cass was slouched over.

"Hi you doing huh?" Seth mocks him, he slapped the top of his head. "Hi you doin!"

Ellie found that funny as she laughed at the sight.

Seth runs to the corner, he runs out but was taken down with a clothesline out of nowhere by Roman.

"I forgot he was even in the match, where he been?" Ellie puts her hands on her hips.

Roman starts taking down Seth with hard clotheslines. Seth tried to whip him to the ropes, Roman reversed it and sent Seth bouncing off the ropes and took him down with a jumping clothesline. Kevin tried to catch him off guard but Roman ducks his hit and bounces off the ropes to take him back down with a jumping clothesline.

Cass came out the corner with a big boot that laid out Roman. Ellie jaw dropped at the sight and impact of it.

"Even Ellie felt that one." Byron said. "And just like that, Big Cass establishing dominance."

"Reasserting himself." Cole agrees.

Ellie walks over to check on him. "Roman, you alive?" She saw his body breathe in and out. "Damn." Ellie sucks her teeth with an eye roll. "He's good! Unfortunately."

Cass started taking control of Seth and Kevin Owens now that Roman was now out the picture for a second as he had rolled onto the floor.

Cass threw Kevin over the top rope but Kevin held on, Cass bounced off the ropes and hits Kevin with a big boot.

"Boot to Owens!" Cole calls it. Kevin staggered before falling off to the floor.

Seth ran in from behind and rolled Cass up.

"Rollins from behind!" Byron warns.

"One!"

"Two!"

Cass kicked out at two.

Both men got to their feet, Cass grabbed Seth and hits him with a powerslam.

"Could be time for the Empire Elbow." Cole says. Cass bounces off the ropes and hits the elbow on Seth. "Right to the chest!"

"Hi you doin!" Cass shouts as the crowd was behind him just as hyped up.

"I'm beginning to get a sinking feeling that Big Cass, just might pull this off." Corey saw how he was on a role.

Cass picks Seth back up, Roman runs in and hits Cass with a Superman Punch that makes him drop Seth.

Seth drops down and backs up in the corner, Roman takes a run for the corner towards Seth but was sent straight into the steel ring post as Seth had side stepped it.

Cass was down to one knee still staggering, Seth yells and hits him with a kick under his chin. Ellie slides down when Seth covers him.

"One!"

"Two!"

Cass kicked out at two again while pushing Rollins off him. Kevin Owens was going up to the top rope.

"Kevin Owens." Cole sees him. Kevin jumped off hitting the frog splash to a loud reaction. "Frog Splash! Cover!"

Ellie slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Big Cass is eliminated!" Cole announces.

"Big Cass has been eliminated." JoJo confirms.

Kevin rolls off him, Cass rolls off as Ellie helps him towards the ring apron.

"We are down to the three, it's now a triple threat match for the Universal Championship." Cole says. "Will it be Rollins, Owens or Reigns? Our match continues, live."

 _ **Commercial break**_

The match had continued back and forth between Seth and Kevin since it was now a triple threat match.

Kevin was trying to pull Seth off the top rope for a suplex but Seth blocked. Roman slid in and grabbed Kevin from underneath, he brought him off and Kevin bought down with a suplex.

Roman covered Kevin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Kevin kicks out at two.

Roman couldn't believe it but quickly went over and covered Seth, Ellie came down.

"One!"

"Two!"

Seth gets the shoulder up to break the count. Ellie showed two fingers to Roman who still couldn't believe it.

The replay of the tower crash replayed again.

Roman stalked Seth who was staggering in the corner, he got up and started clotheslining him in the corner while the crowd counted.

"Remember what Seth said earlier on tonight. It's almost a guarantee that Seth always beats Roman." Byron reminds.

"Death, taxes, and Rollins beats Reigns." Corey recalls.

"That sticks in Roman Reigns, you know that." Cole says. Roman pulled him out and was looking for a final hard clothesline but Seth ducks it and goes for the enziguri but misses. Roman hits the ropes and hits Seth with a boot instead to knock him down. "Boot, knocks down Rollins." Roman walks over to the corner as the crowd was giving him a mixed reaction. "Roman just seems so confident here tonight."

"Lets just not forget what an excellent job our champion is doing." Corey praised. "Amazing reffing skills, gonna put some people out of a job."

Roman locks and loads his fst as he stalks Seth who was now up to his feet and turning around. He goes for the Superman Punch but Rollins caught him, Roman holds on to the ropes and bucks him off. Seth hits a roll through, Roman runs to him but Seth sends him out through the ropes.

Seth bounced off the ropes and took a run, Roman caught him before he could dive fully out with a right hook that send Seth stumbling back in the ring.

"Look like he was looking for a suicide dive before he ran into Roman." Cole says.

"Now he might be looking for his teeth." Byron jokes.

Roman runs for the Superman Punch again but was caught by Seth who twisted him around and hit him with Falcon's arrow.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-" Roman kicked out of it.

Ellie holds up two fingers.

Seth rolled over and got to his feet as he stalked Roman who was trying to drag himself up to his feet. He waits until he gets up to kick him in the stomach and go for the Pedigree, Roman countered and flips him over the ropes. Seth caught himself on the apron, Roman turns around but was stunned back with an enziguri.

Roman stumbled back, Seth springboards over the ropes looking for the knee but Roman catches him with the Superman Punch to a loud reaction as Ellie had went wide eyed.

"Superman Punch!" Cole shouts

"On the mark!" Byron was shocked.

"That could be it, that's it!" Cole was getting excited.

Roman turned him over for the cover.

"One!"

"Two!"

Seth kicks out to a loud reaction.

"Rollins stays alive!" Cole calls it. Roman sat up looking at Ellie in disbelief but she showed him two fingers with a headshake. "Incredible action, Roman's talking to himself, he's talking to Ellie. He can't believe it."

Seth was laid out on his back as Roman sat on his knees glaring at him.

"That was as good a chance of any that Roman had to put away Seth Rollins in this match." Byron says.

Roman started to nod as he got up and slowly backed in the corner.

"The wheels are turning for Roman Reings." Cole points out.

Roman was pumping himself up for the spear, Ellie stayed back and watched as Seth fought to pull himself up to his feet.

Seth got up, Roman let out of one of his normal roars before taking off towards him when Seth turned around. Roman was stopped by a kick to the stomach, Seth jumps and catched him with an enziguri, Roman falls back in the corner.

Kevin Owens slid in and hit Seth with a superkick to send him falling back in the other corner.

"You talk about perfect timing for Kevin Owens." Byron says.

The crowd cheers, Kevin observed inside as Seth and Roman were both down in corners across from the other.

"A rejuvinated, revitalized, KO." Cole said. Kevin ran and hit Roman with a cannon ball in the corner. "KO with the cannon ball!" Kevin runs and hits one on Seth as well. "And another one!" Roman gets up, Kevin turns around and runs right into a superman punch to shock from the crowd. "Superman Punch, caught him on the ear!"

Kevin fell out as Roman laid over him for the cover.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-

Kevin kicks out to the dissmay of Roman but cheers from everybody else.

"Didn't get him!" Corey calls it.

"KO kicks out. What a match!" Cole praises. Mick and Stephanie were now standing up with proud looks as Stephanie couldn't help but clap for this with the crowd. "Nobody can put the other guy away. And Stephanie and Mick Foley realize how good this match is."

"Did you expect anything less?" Byron asks.

Seth was laid out in the corner, Kevin was starting to try and pick himself up from the punch as Roman was already up to his feet.

Roman dragged his hurting body to the ropes for support and backs in the corner waiting for Kevin to get up.

Kevin stands up fully, Roman runs to him but was stopped by a kick. "Went for the spear, Owens caught Reigns." He threw him to the ropes for a pop-up powerbomb. "Looking for the pop-up powerbomb, looking to put Roman away!" Kevin popped him up, Roman came back down with a superman punch for a counter. "Roman with a superman punch! What a counter by Reigns!"

Kevin rolled out of the ring before Roman could grab him.

"KO rolls out of the ring, Roman can't pin him." Corey says.

Seth jumped on Roman behind, he kicks him in the stomach and puts him in position for the pedigree. Roman countered getting Seth down on his back, Ellie was about to count until Roman used his arm to pick Seth up.

"The power of Roman Reings!" Cole praised. Roman brings him down into the powerbomb. "The sit out powerbomb!"

Ellie slid over.

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Seth kicks out again, Roman fell back in shock. Ellie ran a hand through her hair shaking her head at all three of them.

"The will of all these men." Cole says. "This is what the Universal Championship means. Nobody's giving up, nobody's giving in."

Ellie checked on Seth, she goes over to Roman to make sure he was still alright.

"You alluded to it earlier Corey. Every call in the playbook you must tap into if you wanna walk out of here as the Universal Champion." Byron reffers back to Corey's comments earlier.

A 'This is awesome!' chant started to come from the crowd.

"This only happens on Monday Night RAW, not on Smackdown Live or any other show." Corey said. "This is awesome."

Seth dragged himself to lay against the ropes.

Roman saw Kevin still out of it, he nods to himself and gets out of the ring. He sized Seth before hitting him with a driveby that sends Seth falling completely out of the ring.

"Drive by to Rollins!" Cole shouts. "But Roman's gotta get him back in the ring." Roman saw Kevin getting up and ran, he jumped off the steps and hits him with another superman punch to send him down. "And another superman punch to Owens!"

"Roman needs to get Owens back in the ring." Corey tells them.

Cole agreed. "Exactly, that's where the pinfall and submission has to occur."

Ellie looked over the ropes at Seth. "You okay? Seth!"

Roman comes back around as Seth was staggering up to his feet.

"I think Roman has something else in mind here." Byron says warily.

Roman spears Seth down to a loud reaction.

"Spear!" Cole shouts. "Now it's Roman Reigns taking over."

"Roman's taken out both targets but you gotta pin one of them!" Byron says.

Ellie leans threw through the ropes. "Hey! Get someone in here and pin them already, I have a life you know!"

Roman gets up and gets himself together, he goes over to start picking Seth up. Ellie was confused when the crowd started getting thunderous for no reason, she did a double take back by Roman when she saw something out the corner of her eye.

"What the!" Byron was shocked.

"Who the heck?" Cole jaw dropped. Triple H came running past Foley and Stephanie, he snatched Roman around and kicks him in the stomach. "TRIPLE H! TRIPLE H!" He hits a pedigree to Roman on the outside. Ellie eyes widened in shock as she moved back from the ropes. "Pedigree to Roman! You've gotta be kidding me, what the hell is he doing here?"

Mick was in absolute shock not to mention his blood was boiling but Stephanie was also shocked herself to see him.

The entire arena was going completely crazy from seeing him out of the blue.

"Ellie is just in shock as we are!" Cole points out. Triple H picked Roman up and rolled him in the ring. "Triple H just pedigreed Roman Reigns! Why is the game here?!"

"We don't know why but Roman Reigns lights are out!" Corey shouts. "They are out and it's nothing Ellie herself can do but allow it! There is no disqualifications!"

"I don't even think the champ knew about this!" Byron admits. "She's frozen from still seeing Triple H!"

Triple H goes over to Seth and lifts him up.

"Look at this!" Cole points out.

Seth was shocked to see Triple H helping him up off the floor from the spear.

"Come on!" Triple H points to the ring and ushers him over to it. "Get in there and pin him!" Seth nodded and hurried the best he could inside the ring.

Ellie moves back as her brows knotted together watching this. Seth crawls to an out cold Roman with an extra push from Triple H.

"Count Ellie!" Triple H orders her, Ellie looks at him. "Count!"

"Triple H is gonna help Rollins win the damn match! He's telling Ellie to count!" Cole exclaims as all hell was breaking loose and nobody could stop it. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, no." Byron shakes his head as Seth lays over Roman. "Not like this, not like this! Don't do it Ellie!"

"She has no choice!" Corey says.

Ellie slid down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Reigns is eliminated!" Cole exclaims as the arena were on their feet. Triple H drags Roman out of the ring by his foot. "It's down to Rollins and Owens!"

"Reigns just got screwed!" Byron threw his hand up.

"Death, taxes, and Rollins beat Reigns every time." Corey states.

Seth laid back in the corner with a laugh, Ellie watched Triple H go around the ring to where Kevin Owens was.

"We haven't seen Triple H since-since WrestleMania!" Cole just couldn't believe it.

"Where is he going now?" Byron questions.

Triple H picks up Kevin Owens and throws him in the ring.

"Oh you, I mean come on. Owens is out!" Cole says. "Triple H is handing the championship to Rollins and Ellie well she, she has to count no matter what." Ellie looked back and forth between them two and Seth who was still in the corner watching with a smirk. "She doesn't even know what the hell is going on herself."

"No." Byron didn't like this. "You've gotta be kidding me, no! What happened to Seth doing this himself? Is this what he meant by this is all starts tonight?"

"Well you shouldn't be surprised. Rollins was in The Authority's pocket for two years, it's how he met Ellie Brooks. Triple H took the woman from NXT and put her with The Authority for Rollins, to watch his back." Cole reminds. "That was originally one of her purposes for being here but even Ellie-" The camera showed Ellie shaking her head confused. "Ellie is lost."

Triple H pulled Ellie with him as he walked over to Seth who was happy to see him.

"You ready?" Triple H pats the side of his face. "Lets get this over with. Help him up Ellie, go on."

Triple H lets Ellie go as he takes off his suit jacket and throws it to the outside.

Seth nods and pull himself up with a slight laugh, Ellie just starts helping him up.

"No Ellie, don't do this." Cole begs. "This is sickening!"

"That's her mentor, she's gonna listen to him!" Corey says. "I don't think she wants to but she has to."

"She doesn't have to do this!" Byron objects.

Triple H goes over and starts to pick up Kevin Owens.

Seth walks out the corner with a smirk.

Ellie shook her head and pulls him back to her by his arm. "You want this to happen? Seth I am not smiling, do you?"

"I didn't know he was coming out here." Seth points back at Triple H. "But now things can really go back to normal, right? Just like before."

Ellie smiles. "Your right, and one more thing." She holds his face with both of her hands and slowly shakes her head. "You just failed your test..."

Seth was turned around and pushed into Triple H who threw Kevin to the side and kicked Seth in the stomach and hooks him for the pedigree as the crowd uproared in shock.

"WHAT? WHAT THE-" Corey was speechless.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Cole shouts. "ELLIE JUST PUSHED SETH ROLLINS TO TRIPLE H!"

"No!" Corey shook his head. "No Ellie!"

"What the hell is going on!" Byron eyes widened. "Ellie just-why did she!"

Kevin was in the corner in complete disbelief.

Triple H kept his grip on a squirming Seth as he looked at Kevin before back to Ellie who was grinning ear to ear and gives a nod in approval.

The crowd was going crazy when Triple H hit the pedigree on Seth and flipped him over.

"A pedigree to Rollins!" Cole shouts. "Ellie pushed Seth Rollins right into Triple H! Are you kidding me, are you kidding me?!"

Ellie lays down on the mat with a smile and motions Kevin over with a finger as she was ready to count. Triple H loomed behind waiting.

"What is-Ellie just stabbed Seth Rollins in the back!" Byron says.

Kevin was confused but goes and covers Seth.

"Kevin Owens with the cover!" Cole shook his head.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!"

The bell rung as Kevin Owens theme hit to a loud pop.

"Kevin Owens is the Universal Champion!" Cole says.

Kevin sat back in shock, Ellie laughs standing up but quickly got her legs hugged in excitement by Kevin. Her eyes widened for a quick second before she just chuckles and pats his head.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Universal Champion, Kevin Owens!" JoJo announces.

"WHAT DID WE JUST WITNESS?" Cole questions.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Byron shouts. "I thought-we all thought Ellie knew nothing! Ellie literally pushed Seth Rollins into Triple H on purpose, she knew the whole time! Ellie just screwed Seth Rollins!"

Triple H walks up to Ellie and points to the title Mick had. "He doesn't need to hold that anymore. Don't you think?"

"Mhm!" Ellie happily skips over to the ropes and rolls out the ring with a smile, she goes over to Mick and snatches the belt away from him. "Thank you!" She jogs back.

"How could you do this?! Ellie!" Mick shouts at her, he looks back to Stephanie and points to the ring. "Did you know about this?!"

"Mick I swear I didn't know about any of this!" Stephanie was caught off guard herself. "Ellie!"

"Not listening!" Ellie sung as she waves back.

"Why Ellie?" Byron questions. "Why? I just don't get it, Ellie looked just as shocked as were to see The Game but she just helped him. Why?"

"The relationship of Ellie Brooks and Triple H has always been one people paid attention to. Triple H picked that woman for a reason and those reasons, are showing real bright. I thought I would never see the day." Corey shakes his head.

Ellie gets in the ring and hands the title to Triple H, the two of them walk over to Kevin Owens who was still trying to make sense of this.

"Triple H and Ellie has handed the Universal Championship to Owens!" Cole exclaims. "I just can't believe she did this, and for what reason?!"

Ellie holds her hand out to him with a grin as she flips her hair back. Kevin looks at the two of them before at the title in Triple H's hand.

"Kevin Owens can't even believe it." Corey points out.

Kevin took her hand and lets Ellie help him up, Triple H nods and puts the title right in his hands.

"Owens is in-he is in just as much shock as we are!" Cole sees this.

"Nobody can believe it, this is crazy!" Byron exclaims.

"I can't believe The Game's really here and that he somehow got Ellie to just stab Seth Rollins in the back. All the history, the fighting, out of everybody to betray Seth Rollins. Nobody thought of Ellie, nobody and it doesn't look like she was forced to do any of this."

Kevin Owens looks down at the title in his hands before up at Triple H and Ellie. "You two serious? This some kind of a joke?"

Triple H shakes his head. "I'm sure she didn't pick a joke." He nods his head behind Kevin.

"You." Kevin looks back at Ellie wide eyed as she giggles and winks at him. "I knew I liked you Brooks!" He points making her laugh.

Triple H grabs one arm as Ellie grabbed the other and raised Kevin's hands in victory as the entire crowd cheered. Some of them were still in shock but was mostly happy to see Kevin as champion. They let Kevin go to celebrate on his own as Kevin was still trying to take all of this in.

"K-O Mania is upon us!" Cole says as Kevin had raised the belt again in excitement.

Mick Foley and Stephanie were on the outside still in disbelief

Ellie walks over and stoops down over Seth with a smile, she sighs and pats his abs. "Trust me. When you wake up, you're gonna feel a lot worse then you do right now. It was nice working with you Sethie!" She slaps his stomach a couple times with a laugh and stands up.

Triple H comes over and looks down at Seth with a pitiful smirk. "He never saw it coming."

"Well he has never been good at reading in between my line." Ellie smirks over at him.

Triple H pulls her in a side hug as she hugged his waist. "Now how do you feel?"

"Like my old self." Ellie nods.

Triple H pats her back. "That's my girl, welcome home."

"Hand picked her from NXT , brought her to the The Authority." Cole reminds people. "Triple H put Ellie with Seth Rollins."

"And he is the one that just took her away from him with a snap of his fingers." Corey says. "I told you. Triple H called Ellie the best student he has ever had and that she went from being his student to that of something like a daughter to him. I was there in NXT and when it comes to this woman and her name in WWE, nobody protects it more then the Godfather himself, Triple H."

Triple H goes over to Kevin and raises his hand to the crowd again to another loud pop. Ellie laughs and starts clapping for Kevin as Triple H showed him off to the whole arena.

"Once again, that woman is the most unpredictable woman in WWE and tonight has completely proved it." Byron says. "I never would have thought. I mean we know Ellie can be far from nice but she has always proved that she had a loyalty to Seth Rollins that only really Finn Balor could measure up to. We always believed that Ellie was always on his side, no matter what."

"That was until now." Corey points out. "Because she is sure enjoying herself right now."

Triple H lowers his hands and pulls Kevin in a hug as he pats his back. "Ellie's got your back when she comes back." Kevin nods his head not objecting. "And you got two jobs, keep that title." Triple H nods his head to Seth. "And keep him far away from her, got it? He's done enough as it is."

"Loud and clear, I got it!" Kevin was still rushing with excitment. "Won't let you down."

Triple H pats his face and lets him go, Kevin goes to the ropes and lifts the belt up as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in twenty years, in twenty years. I have never witnessed anything like tonight." Cole shakes his head. "This may be the most shocking moments in Monday Night RAW history."

Triple H backs up. "Ellie! Lets go." Ellie goes over to the ropes and gets out of the ring with him.

"It's surreal." Byron admits. "You see Triple H come out here, Ellie stabs Seth Rollins in the back and pushes him into a pedigree. Then her and Triple H hand the championship to Kevin Owens."

Triple H walks over and stops in front of a pissed off Mick Foley, he was unfazed by Mick's glare as he had gave him a cold one of his own. Ellie walks up to stand next to Triple H as Mick had shot her a meaningful glare.

Ellie drew her head back amused. "Ooh, you glare any harder your gonna hurt yourself Foley."

Triple H smirks placing a hand on her back and gently pushing her ahead as they both took their leave through the crowd.

A confused Stephanie and glaring Mick watched the two of them leave.

"Stephanie was in shock, Mick Foley is livid." Cole points out.

"And looked as though Stephanie and Mick Foley had absolutely no idea what was happening just now. Ellie had that same look but now she is leaving with a smile and with her teacher, The Game." Corey says.

Kevin dropped to his knees holding the title as he was still in dis belief.

Seth sat up holding his head as everything started to slowly come back to him. The same haunting words kept replaying in his head over and over again.

 _"You just failed your test..."_

 _Fan tweets_

 _OMG, NO FREAKING WAY! #RAW_

 _I knew that woman was up to something but I did not see this chaos right here coming! #RAW_

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW #RAW_

 _It's like The Shield breakup all over again, I'm about cry. Rollie can't be dead! #RAW_

 _TRIPLE H AND ELLIE JUST STABBED SETH ROLLINS IN THE BACK #RAW_

 _Ladies and gentlemen, Ellie Brooks has just turned more bad a$$ #RAW_

 _NO! Out of everybody Kevin Owens? Ellie why? #RAW_

 _So I'm guessing Seth failed the test? #RAW_

 _Ellie just broke our hearts in one push! #RAW_

 _I did not ANY of that coming #RAW_

 _THIS IS THE MOST SHOCKING ENDING EVER! Don't leave us like this! #RAW_

 _And she is just laughing about this, the girl doesn't even care #RAW_

 _It was only a matter of time before that woman went Heel and I don't know why, but I'm actually looking forward to it #RAW_

 _Poor Seth Rollins, this is so messed up! #RAW_

 _Triple H tweets- Due to injury sustained after the fatal four-way, WWE Women's Champion Ellie Brooks will not be back or able to compete until after Clash of Champions. And WILL NOT have to defend her title at the PPV_

* * *

 **That is that! I of course did take Ellie off screen for three episodes to build it more and of course for story line reasons as well. What will happen now if no Women's title will be defended and Ellie is gone? How will Seth feel when she returns? And how will hell continue to just break loose when she comes back, find out in chapters to come! Leave a review and I will see you all soon!**


	164. Time Off

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapters! Yes I had to give Ellie off for story reasons but don't worry I won't leave you guys with nothing. Also we aren't at the end of 2016 yet guys, were halfway there though. We still have Hell in a Cell, Survivor Series, and our last PPV of 2016 will be Roadblock and trust me when I tell you that you are gonna want to read that one because a big match is planned for the last PPV of 2016. So we still got a lot of reading for 2016 but hold on guys because we are almost to 2017 but for now, lets read on and continue.**

* * *

 _ **'Devitt's parents home in Ireland'**_

"Come here Styles!" Devitt's niece Alice called for the puppy that was running around with her and the rest of the kids playing. "Pharya can we take him out back?"

Pharya stops her conversation with Leonie to look back. "Sure, have at it." All of them quickly rushed out back with the puppy, Pharya laughs. "You guys got the whole team in here."

"Looks like Monday's at my house when John's nieces come over." Candice laughs.

"It's the love of being grandparents for us." Leonie shrugs.

Devitt sighs coming downstairs with his arm in it's sling. "Alright, now that I'm a little drugged up. I feel better."

"Dang, was talking to me that bad?" Pharya smirks.

"Haha." Devitt rolls his eyes and sits on the arm of her chair. "What were we talking about?"

"I was just catching up with Pharya and Candice. We haven't seen her since SummerSlam." Leonie says. "I can't believe they gave you this long off from TV."

Pharya waves it off. "Oh it's just for story reasons. I'm not a good guy anymore and it makes people tune in more since they wanna know where I am, and why I did what I did."

"They are finally letting you be the bad guy." Devitt sighs. "Lord help creative." Pharya and Candice laugh. "Like I don't think they seen that you yet. You have to much fun when your a heel."

"It's a fun part to play dude." Pharya smiles. "I do have fun with it though. Phil is still freaking out about what I did and is just mad I didn't tell him sooner."

Candice raised a brow. "What good would it do?"

"Have zero clue." Pharya shakes her head. "You know he is a little slow."

Leonie chuckles. "So what's the plans for you three today?"

"Gonna watch RAW tonight?" Devitt looks at them, both of them nod. "I feel like we pretty much did everything."

"You mean after you took us on the hike that could have killed us." Pharya nods.

Devitt smirks. "Told you it wasn't a normal one."

"I'm Women's Champion, not a certified rock climber Fergal." Pharya points.

"Me either." Candice shakes her head. "Still though, this has been a fun week and I learned a lot here on our trip. Kinda might want to live out here."

"John is not having that." Devitt shakes his head.

"Definitely not." Pharya agreed.

"Shut up you two, I can dream." Candice folds her arms.

"Ugh, I am seriously tired." Devitt falls into the chair on Pharya.

"Fergal Devitt!" Pharya tried moving him. "Get off me right now, your heavy."

"What do you think you are?" Devitt looks back.

"Um, light." Pharya says in a duh tone.

"Just for that lie, I'm staying." Devitt shakes his head. "Light."

"Oh shut up!" Pharya hits him.

 _ **Later**_

Candice sat in the living room with Pharya and Devitt as the three of them were watching RAW since it was the first one since Triple H and Ellie helped Kevin Owens win the title.

Pharya sat next to Candice on the couch with Styles in her lap asleep.

"Aww he is such an angel when he's sleeping." Pharya rubs his nose. "Devil when awake though."

Candice scoffs. "Like owner, like pet."

Devitt nods. "Preach."

"Haters." Pharya sung, she looks at the house. "This place really hasn't changed a bit and your dad is still hands down the best person to play cards with. I missed talking to him and your mom, felt like old times. I'm glad I came out here to visit you guys."

"I know they enjoyed having you guys." Devitt nods. "I told them you were coming and they made sure for me to call you back and tell you your not sleeping in a hotel and that your staying here."

Candice shakes her head. "It's like you have a way with parents."

Pharya shrugs. "Nah not really, only certain guys and that's because I known them so long. Leonie and Devitt's sister were good women to talk to when I was younger and gave me good advice. Not to mention your dad is still the biggest sweetheart. I got like three selfies with him that I have got to post."

Devitt playfully rolls his eyes. "Lord. So what are you doing after here, it doesn't really even feel like you guys been here for a week."

"I know right." Candice agrees. "We got here like Tuesday night."

"And we leave Tuesday night." Pharya laughs. "But were gonna go stop by my brothers and work on his nerves for a couple of days and then back to me and Colby's so I can be there on his days off. After that we will be making our way to Clash of Champions. So a pretty nice couple of weeks off that was really needed. How about you though, you gonna be alright?"

"Of course." Devitt nods. "Day by day over here and only one goal in mind and that's to come back soon. But thanks for coming out here to see me though, helped cheer me up a little. You know after you pretty much named your first dog after AJ. Could have named him Prince."

Pharya gives him a look. "Colby Lopez is not having that."

"That's why it was a good idea." Devitt said in a duh tone, Pharya playfully glares making him chuckle. "Joking."

"Uh-huh." Pharya looks back to the TV. "Oh it's back from commerical break, turn it up."

Candice quickly grabs the remote and turns up the TV.

 ** _( RAW, on TV )_**

Mick and Stephanie were backstage talking to each other.

"Listen, I been trying to contact him about Ellie and there is nothing I can do." Stephanie gives up. "She won't be back until after Clash of Champions and she isn't cleared."

"You know that is nothing but a big lie." Mick says as the crowd cheers. "All of a sudden Chris and Kevin are defending her on top of that? Ellie knows she has a lot of explaining to do and what's bad is she put the women's division in a bad spot. To not give them their right to face her at a PPV where all championships are supposed to be defended? Now you tell me what kind of champion is that?"

Stephanie shakes her head. "Mick I-"

"No." Mick stops her. "You trusted her, and I trusted her, we both trusted her with an important match and she just slapped it both of our face and made us look like fools. Now I don't know what hold your husband has on her or what he promised her but once she comes back, she will answer for what she has done and who she affected. Ellie Brooks may not be coming back until after Clash of Champions but there will be a number one contender waiting for her." The crowd cheers, Stephanie looks up at him. "At Clash of Champions there will be a match and whoever wins that will be the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship."

"That's fair." Stephanie nods in agreement.

"I will be talking to her personally when she comes back because this is not over, not by far." Mick says in a stern tone. "But I won't be the only one talking to her because Seth Rollins is looking for her and I will give him that chance to confront her. So he can protect her for now but once she's back, Ellie Brooks will have to answer to me and everybody else. So you be sure to tell your husband that." He walks out.

Stephanie sighs watching him go. "I'll tell him Mick but it won't do anything."

 _ **( Later, backstage )**_

Bayley was tying up her boots for her match later with Charlotte. A person walked in the room making her quickly go on alert and stand up.

"Hello." Bayley says sadly.

Seth walks into view to a loud reaction as he still wore a sad frown from earlier. "Hey. Look I'm not here to do anything crazy, I just need to know if you talked to her at all."

"No Seth, I'm sorry." Bayley shakes her head. "I tried calling and texting her myself. I get the voicemail to."

Seth jaw clenched as he tightens his fist. "I swear when I get my hands on that little girl." He stops when he saw somebody walk over to them and glared. "What now?"

"Seth." Mick tries to talk to him.

"I don't want to hear it Mick. I thank you for giving me another title shot against Kevin Owens at Clash of Champions and I will win that. But unless your here to tell me that Ellie is somehow here tonight then I don't give a crap." Seth snaps.

"Seth trust me, your not the only one she-"

"Yes I am!" Seth raises his voice making Bayley step back as she gives him a sad look. "I don't care how she made other people look. I watched that video over and over Mick, she pushed me straight into Hunter's hands and she didn't have a look of regret anywhere on her face. All I saw was her, smiling, laughing, and handing that Universal title to Kevin Owens right along with Triple H. Out of everybody back here Mick, I only trusted her. I trusted her with my back turned and when my back was against the wall, I trusted her without a doubt and would never think twice about it. Now when I had the shot of a lifetime...she stabs me right in my back! And for what huh? For what?" Seth holds his hand out.

"I don't know why she did it Seth!" Mick says to him. "We are just as lost as you are and we all are left in the dark but I promise when she comes back you will have that right to talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Seth brows furrowed together. "Talk about what Mick? You know I always questioned why Triple H brought her from NXT and it's because she's in his back pocket and she always has been. Since day one that's been his real little golden child that he's been protecting, who's hand he's been holding, it's always been her and maybe me caring about her blinded me of that. I'll be the first to admit that but none of you know how any of this feels or how stupid she made me look out there. I was the one picking myself up out there trying to figure out what the hell just happened!" He takes a step to Mick Foley. "You may believe Stephanie but I know her better then that. Kevin Owens is on my list but Ellie Brooks is first and I want you to tell Stephanie to tell Triple H that once I get her out of the way that I am coming for him. I don't care what I have to do but if I have to burn this company to the ground then I will do it, and I will take his Women's Champion right to hell with me where she belongs." The crowd cheers loudly in agreement. "I don't care who she has on her side but there will be nowhere, that she can hide from me because I will find her. I will find her and like I said, I'm dragging her right to hell with me and not a soul is gonna stop me. You got that?"

Bayley slowly shakes her head. "Seth, I think you should hear her out when she comes back. I-"

"Bayley please." Seth stops her. "You continue to be blinded all you want but that best friend of yours is a snake and if you don't wake up then you will end up like me. All she cares about now is herself and it's about time you wake up and see that."

"I don't believe that." Bayley shakes her head. "Ellie does a lot of things Seth but she does them with some reason behind them."

"There ain't a reason out there that's gonna stop me from getting my hands on her." Seth threatens. "I want my answers and she will give them to me."

Mick stares at him. "I know your upset but if you don't approach this right your gonna end up hurt."

"Mick I hear you, I do." Seth nods. "But what you should do is hurry up and find a new replacement Women's Champion, your gonna need one when I'm through." He walks off with a pissed off look.

Bayley and Mick watched him leave with sad looks.

"You really think she did this on purpose?" Bayley asks.

Mick sighs. "Bayley, maybe Seth has a point. You need to watch your back when Ellie comes back." He walked away.

Bayley sighs with a headshake.

 _ **( Off TV )**_

"Wow." Candice looks to Pharya. "Your boyfriend hates you."

"Hey!" Pharya jaw drops. "He hates Ellie, two different people."

Devitt makes a face. "Mmm, not really."

"Bud out." Pharya threw a couch pillow at him. "I am not hated."

"Embrace the heel life, they hate you and love you a little." Candice says.

"It's lonely up there on the heel pole." Pharya buries her face in a pillow. Styles lifts his head to look at her and tilts his head.

"Yup Styles, your mother is crazy." Devitt nods.

Styles moved from her lap to take his head and put it against one of the pillows. Candice jaw dropped with a laugh as Devitt wanted to laugh but was still speechless. Pharya lowers the pillow to see what was so funny and started laughing herself.

"You gotta love my puppy." Pharya hugs him.

"Monkey see, monkey do, has never fit a situation anymore well." Devitt slowly shakes his head. "I can't believe he really just did that. The dog is just as special as she is."

"You hear that? Were special." Pharya giggles.

"N-Not the good kind." Devitt says.

* * *

 ** _'A week later, Colby's home'_**

Pharya was laid in bed under the big blanket as she was still feeling a little sick from her trips. It felt good to go out Ireland and see Devitt and then to see her brother and April for a while but somewhere along the line she caught a cold. Two weeks had already passed and the last RAW for Clash of Champions was now three days ago so her days to coming back were getting close.

Even though she did need the time off, she missed being back in the ring and around her WWE family. It felt weird being out of work for those weeks and even though she spared with April and Phil over the weekend it still didn't fill the void and it was only so she wouldn't get rusty in the ring.

Kevin and Styles jump off the bed with barks when they heard someone coming in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Colby greets them. "I'm home!"

"I'm sleeping!" Pharya calls out.

"Your doing a bad job." Colby comes in the room with his coat on and his bags. "Why does the bed look like a tissue factory?"

Pharya smirks. "New career."

"Real funny." Colby takes his coat off and throws it to the side, he picks up Kevin. "How was Ireland and Chicago?"

"Great." Pharya sits up in her off the shoulder sweatshirt as her hair was up in a messy pony tail. "Never going hiking with Devitt again though, he tried to kill us and remind me to NEVER get Candice a dart board. She is horrible and we found that out the hard way, good thing Devitt is great friends with the owner."

"That bad?" Colby lays over the bottom of the bed and props himself up.

Pharya gave him a look and scoffs before coughing. "Ugh, that's nasty. I hate colds."

"You sick?" Colby questions.

"Just a little." Pharya waves it off. "Nothing big, I think it's starting to go away. Kevin and Styles been watching WWE Network with me while I cough myself to death. So we are looking at my three favorite girls in a match at Clash of Champions to see who faces the returning me and little boy Rollins get his match. This should be fun. I can't wait to see that triple threat between Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha though. Story wise they are doing great without me, but do you guys have to keep making me the evil person?"

"No." Colby laughs, Pharya snickers. "You did a very evil thing Pharya, very evil."

Pharya waves it off. "Eh it can't be that bad."

"You screwed your boyfriend out of the title by stabbing him in the back then went out on fake injury during the time of a PPV where your title has to be defended. Only to avoid him, Sasha Banks, and everyone else." Colby recalls everything. "Your character pretty much just gave a huge screw you to RAW and said I'm coming back when I'm ready."

Pharya was stuck for a while. "Well when you put it like that..."

Colby chuckles and shakes his head. "Everybody does miss you, off-screen though."

"Aww and I know that last part." Pharya smiles, she sniffles. "Eww, my nose is stopped up again."

"You been taking anything?" Colby asks.

"Yeah, I ran out earlier though." Pharya shakes the bottle.

Colby sits up. "I'm gonna change into some sweatpants and go get you some more."

"You just got back, you don't have to do that." Pharya shakes her head. "Besides I'm starting to feel better. So I'll just go get it."

"No you're not and risk getting more sick." He takes the bottle from her. "You want me to pick up some more stuff while I'm out?"

Pharya smiles. "I want to hug you but I feel gross."

"Bring it in sicky." Colby holds his arms out.

Pharya raises a brow. "What if you get sick?"

"I'll take that chance." Colby nods. Pharya threw the covers back with a giggle and jumps on him making Colby laugh and hold tightly onto her. "Now I feel the love. Sick and all. You missed me?" Pharya just nods her head from his shoulder, she coughs making him frown. "Come on Pharya, right on the damn shirt?"

"Sorry." Pharya pulls back and grabs a tissue to blow her nose.

Colby pulls on the collar of his shirt. "Okay, I'm taking a shower first and then I'll go get your stuff."

Styles jumps up on the bed with Pharya's slipper in his mouth.

"Blue eyes!" Pharya drops her tissue and starts to pull it from his mouth. "Come on now, drop it." Colby chuckles when he saw Styles playing tug a war and was putting up a fight for it. Pharya pulled him to her and growled back making him let go and send her falling back into the pillows with a heavy sigh. "Man I forgot how weak you can be while your sick."

Colby pets him. "He's teething, give the little guy a break."

Pharya nods. "He had his jaws on your new tennis this morning."

"What?" Colby eyes widened as he snapped his look down to the puppy. "You will be getting out if your mom is telling the truth." He just barked and was trying to lick his face. "Nah, nah, nah, that cute act only goes so far pal. You and Kevin can't keep using that."

Pharya looks at her slipper and shakes her head. "I hid this in the closest behind clothes and suitcases. This puppy can seriously find anything."

"Anything?" Colby looks down at Styles and bends over. "A reliable democrat for President, go." He points.

Styles jumps off the bed and runs out the room as Pharya jaw dropped, Colby starts laughing.

"I can not-really Colby?" Pharya laughs looking at him.

Colby shrugs in laughter. "You said anything."

"Anything sensible." Pharya gets out of the bed and goes out the room. "Styles come back. Your never gonna find that hun!"

"Way to kill America's dreams!" Colby calls out.

 _ **Later**_

Pharya sat in the living room with the dogs as she was on Facetime with Phil and April.

 _"So is it true that they are trying to bring back Goldberg?"_ Phil asks.

Pharya runs her fingers through her wet hair with a pout. "I don't know." Colby walks in with a bowl in hand. "Hey do you know if they are really bringing back Goldberg or just playing with people emotions?"

"Nope, I think he's really coming back." Colby sits the bowl down in front of her.

Pharya eyes widened. "Wait, seriously? No bull?"

 _"Oh lord."_ Phil sighs as April just giggled in the background.

Colby noticed her change of mood. "I'm guessing you like him to huh?"

"No I love him. There is a difference." Pharya points, she grins. "Holy crap if he comes back then I get to meet him. I gotta meet him. Holy shit Goldberg may be coming back! Yes, yes, yes!"

Phil scoffs. _"Fan girl."_

"Shut up Phil." Pharya snaps. "You know he has been my favorite since forever. I love that bad ass man and I swear if any old dude still has it that isn't the Undertaker, it is freaking Goldberg. I remember when he was there, I had his t-shirts, cups, poster."

 _"Stalker 101 is what we're talking here."_ Phil says.

Colby chuckles. "I see."

 _"Oh stop it, he is a cool guy for her to be that way."_ April defends.

"I can not believe this!" Pharya cheers. "Now I need him to come back. It may be against Brock though but I am okay with that. Can you picture me doing his entrance one day? The Goldberg entrance."

 _"Don't you ever-"_ Phil sighs. _"I will not call the cops Colby if you just knock her out for me."_

Colby shakes his head amused. "This is kind of fun to watch on my end, it's cute."

 _"No it's sickening."_ Phil retorts.

"Like your face?" Pharya brow raised.

 _"Ouch."_ April laughs.

Phil nods. _"No, no, that was a good one."_ Pharya smiles in victory. _"I guess every dog has her day."_

Pharya smile dropped, she glares at the phone. "Get off my phone."

Phil chuckles. _"Love you."_

"Hate your guts." Pharya hangs up. "He makes me sick."

"Your soup is on the table." Colby sits down. "Now I wanna know how long my girlfriend has been a Goldberg fan."

"Um, since forever." Pharya brows knot together. "The guys dominance is just something to be talked about. I always wanted to meet him but never could, this might be my chance though. If I meet him can you be close."

"Your not gonna pass out are you?" Colby brow raised.

Pharya sputters. "No...not in front of him at least. I been a fan since I was little though, I never told you that?" Colby shakes his head. "Huh, thought I did. What else don't you know about me?"

"I think that may have just been the only thing really." Colby shrugs and thinks about it. "I know your favorite song, Wicked by Dorothy." Pharya laughs shaking her head. "What?"

"That's a song I really like and artisit I adore but that is not my favorite of all songs." Pharya picks up the bowl. "Thank you for the soup by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, your welcome. Now what do you mean that isn't your favorite? I thought it was." Colby wasn't letting this go. "Or is it that damn song from Teen Titans? The one made by B.E.R."

"Not even close." Pharya giggles. "Colby you'll never guess it."

"Yes I can, I can figure you out enough to guess your favorite song." Colby points, Pharya smirks and gives a sigh as she looks off. "Oh, you don't think I can do it."

"No." Pharya shakes her head. "I told you that the song is so random. You will never guess it, I'm telling you that you wont."

"What are you willing to bet?" Colby crosses his arms. "Because I will figure this out."

Pharya sighs and sits the bowl down. "You won't but I don't mind playing a friendly game with you." She turns to face him. "Alright Lopez, if you can find out what my favorite song is without asking any of the people close to me, then..."

"Then what?" Colby motions a hand for her to go on.

Pharya moves closer so he was pushed down and she was lying on top of him, his hands went straight to her hips.

"Then for a whole week, whatever you want, I will do." Pharya proposes.

"Anything?" Colby questions again. "Doesn't matter what?"

"Nope." Pharya shakes her head. "But if you can't figure it out by next week on this day then I win and I will just tell you. Also you have to wear a shirt the whole day around work that has a selfie of me, Styles, and Kevin."

Colby scoffs. "That's not ba-"

"With the matching pants." Pharya points.

"I'm sorry, matching pants?" Colby wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Yeah." Pharya smiles. "I'm gonna get a pair of sweatpants made with that same picture all over them." Colby eyes widened in horror. "Yeah, now are you sure you're gonna figure this out?"

"Watch me." Colby pushed her off making her laugh. "Now get off me you little tease."

Pharya smirks. "Not a tease. You just know your not gonna figure it out."

"Yes I will." Colby nods. "Can I at least get one hint since I can't ask anybody that knows you."

"I guess that's fair." Pharya sits back. "The song was recorded 1992 but wasn't released until 1993 and it's about love or what is it."

Colby throws a hand up. "Wow Pharya, wow. I'm sure a lot of them were about that."

"Hey you said a hint." Pharya shrugs picking up her bowl. "Never said a good one. Even though that was the best one right there if you were fully listening."

"Give me this." Colby takes the soup from her and leaves. "You deserve no soup."

"Colby!" Pharya starts laughing. "Stop being a hater and bring my soup back!"

"Nope, hey Styles you want some soup!" Colby whistles for him.

"Don't you dare feed my baby table food Colby!" Pharya gets up and runs after him. "Lopez!"

* * *

 **Just a small off-screen chapter, nothing to big really. Pharya enjoyed her weeks off and now there is a bet running with her and Colby. What do you think her favorite song is? And it's an old one to so Colby has some thinking to do even though she really gave him the answer in the hint. But I will see everybody next time when we go back on-screen to the drama that lies ahead, leave a review!**


	165. Clash of Champions

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left reviews for the last chapters. I just realized how close we are to 200 chapters and how close we are to 2,000 reviews. How crazy is that? I guess hard work and devoted readers do pay off down the line and again it makes me feel great I brought this story back. So thank all of you guys for your support when it comes to 'Straight Edge Sister'. To all my readers that were here since the beginning, thank you so much! And to all my new readers, thanks for coming to join the story on it's ride as we make our way to the good stuff. A lot of awesome stuff is coming for the story so all I can say is buckle up, and lets ride!**

 **P.s. Phary's new hair style is the cover for the story!**

* * *

 _ **Clash of Champions 2016 'On screen'**_

Bayley had just hit Charlotte with the Bayley to Belly.

"I think she has it! Bayley may do it!" Cole says excited, Bayley covers her. "Bayley hooks the leg!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Ring the bell!"

The crowd uproars as Bayley's theme hit.

"She did it!" Byron cheers. "Bayley just beat Charlotte! A childhood moment is starting to become more true for that young woman!"

"Here is your winner and new number one contender, Bayley!" JoJo announces.

Bayley gets helped up by the ref, he raises her hands to a loud pop.

"I will be the one to admit when I'm wrong Byron. Bayley surely showed here tonight that she for sure does belong here, she not only beat the Queen and the Boss but she is now number one contender. That means she will have to face our WWE Women's Champion when she returns." Corey says while replays of the match showed. "Bayley somehow dug down deep and was able to pin Charlotte."

The ref lowers her hand and goes to check on Sasha and Charlotte.

"Charlotte and Sasha were so focused on their problems and going after the other that they might have forgot about Bayley." Cole points out.

"Yeah, them doing that just earned Bayley a shot at her own best friend Ellie Brooks." Byron claps for her. "Congratulations to Bayley. She has had her eye on the women's title since coming to the main roster and now she will get her shot."

Sasha gets up, Bayley turns around as the two of them were face to face. Bayley holds her ribs that were still hurting and offered a hand to her.

"Bayley showing some sportsmanship." Cole says.

Sasha holds her back with a sad look as she looks to her hand.

"Oh please, Sasha Banks isn't showing any sportsmanship. She wishes that was her and not Bayley going to face Ellie Brooks." Corey scoffs. "Sasha didn't even have to get in the ring but she wants to steal somebody spotlight."

"That is not it." Byron shakes his head. Sasha looks at the crowd, she nods her head and cracks a small smile as she takes her hand. The crowd cheers as Bayley pulled her into a hug. "You were saying Corey?"

"I'm sure she is just waiting to put the knife in Bayley's back." Corey snorts. "I'm not buying this about Sasha Banks caring about Bayley all of a sudden."

Sasha pulls back and raises Bayley hand to the cheering crowd.

"I'm sure Sasha wishes it was her but I think she's happy that if it's anybody going to fight Ellie, it's Bayley." Cole argues. "A dream match in the making. Bayley will have the chance to face Ellie Brooks for the WWE Women's Championship. It would have been defended tonight but the champ doesn't return until on RAW tomorrow night."

Sasha lowers Bayley hand and claps. "You sure your ready?"

"Born for it sister." Bayley fives her.

Sasha smiles and nods her head, she points to Bayley who showed her hands to the crowd.

 _'Iv'e had enough, I'm taking you down, taking you down'_

Taking You Down by Egypt Central cut Bayley's theme off.

Ellie walks out from the back with a smile as the entire arena uproared in shock.

"Oh my God!" Cole was shocked. "No!"

"Yes! Oh yes! She's back!" Corey cheers. "The Anti-Queen is freaking back!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Byron shouts. "What is she-I thought she was coming back until tomorrow? What is Ellie Brooks doing here?"

Sasha glares up at the ramp as Bayley was still in shock to see her back tonight.

 _Fan tweets_

 _SHE'S BACKKKK_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _How can you hate her when she comes back looking that good? I like the new hairstyle on her!_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _I might hate but dang did I miss Ellie Brooks!_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _That hair, that music, how are we supposed to hate her again?_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _I hate what she did to Seth but Ellie looks great and rested and that's not good_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _I thought she wasn't coming back until after Clash of Champions?_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Another kick ass song from Egypt Central that fits her so well, ELLIE IS BACK_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Oh now that DRAMA is about to get real!_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Aww snap! It's about to go down in the ring_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _So now she graces us with her presence? Heck no Bayley you better take that witch down!_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Bayley better smack that woman, she's a snake! #ClashofChampions_

"We haven't seen her for a whole month!" Cole says. "Ellie Brooks is one of the people responsible for costing Seth Rollins the WWE Universal title. She stabbed him in the back along with her mentor Triple H and we have not seen the Women's Champion since then because Triple H said she wasn't coming back until after Clash of Champions. But she's here right now!"

"Indeed she is and she has never looked more better!" Corey praises. "Welcome back champ! You were missed!"

Ellie's hair was now cut and came down a little past her shoulders as it now had dark auburn highlights. She wore a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans, with a muscle Fight Owens Fight t-shirt that showed some of her stomach. A pair of black converse, with her chokers, and her hands taped up in black.

"It was only a matter of time before Ellie came back." Cole said. "The woman who everybody has questions for. The one a lot of people want to get their hands on."

Ellie walks down the ramp with a smile as she stares ahead at Bayley and Sasha Banks.

"Watching, waiting, Ellie Brooks knew exactly what she was doing." Byron wasn't liking this. "That is how this woman works. First she takes away the chance for any woman on RAW to face her at a PPV she should have been defending her title and all because of some fake injury."

"You don't know if she wasn't injured Byron!" Corey snaps at him.

"She did that to avoid Seth Rollins, the women's division, and Mick Foley, Corey." Cole tells him. "I'm sure Ellie wasn't injured but she didn't want to be anywhere near Seth Rollins who promised he will get his hands on her. He told Mick Foley that when Ellie comes back he is gonna drag her straight to hell and nobody is gonna stop him."

Ellie slides up on apron to stop on her knee and looks out at the crowd who was still buzzing with a loud mixed reaction on seeing her and her new look.

"I'm sorry I am to busy looking at this new Ellie Brooks. I'm loving it!" Corey says happily. "Our Women's Champion is back and all you two can do is judge her."

"Maybe because she stabbed a man in the back?" Cole says in a duh tone. "A man who we thought she would always look out for as he thought the same." Ellie gives a wink to the crowd, she smirks and rolls her eyes to look over her shoulder at Bayley and Sasha. "Still no regret written on her face. You talked about Sasha trying to steal Bayley's moment, what about Ellie with coming out here?"

"Because obviously she isn't sorry." Corey throws his hands up. "Ellie Brooks is the Women's Champion. She will always have the spotlight before any women back there Cole."

"Then look at the shirt she has on." Byron points out her Kevin Owens shirt. "Just no shame."

"Now your gonna judge her clothes Byron?" Corey questions him. "Really? I for one like it on her."

"We bet you do." Byron scoffs.

Ellie gets up and gets in the ring with her mic and holds her arms out to the crowd who gives her another loud mixed reaction. Sasha backs up a little and moves Bayley back with her as she was keeping some space between them, Ellie puts her hands down and looks over at them with an amused smile.

"What an entrance." Corey shakes his head.

Ellie's new theme died down while the crowd was still going on. A 'Ellie Brooks' chant started and was mixed in with a 'You Sold Out' chant.

"...Indiana." Ellie speaks into the mic, she looks around and slowly grins. "I'm back." They give another loud pop making her chuckle and look back ahead. "I'm back and although I am not supposed to be here. I had to come out here and tell my best friend, congratulations." Ellie motions to Bayley across from her. "I for one am proud of you and I look forward to facing you soon. I knew you could do it Bayley, honestly." She stuck her hand out. "Congratulations."

Bayley looked to the crowd before back to Ellie with confliction. It looked like Bayley was gonna shake her hand until Sasha grabbed Bayley's hand back with a head shake making the crowd not really like that.

"No. Bayley don't you dare." Sasha gets in front of her with a mic and points behind them. "You must be crazy if you do not see what she is trying to do. That girl is playing you." Ellie pokes her tongue on the inside of her cheek with a laugh as she takes her hand back with a nod. Sasha keeps an arm in front of Bayley as she turns around to glare daggers at Ellie. "You know Bayley may not see what your trying to do but I for one sure do. I called you on your snakey ways since day one! Now it's finally coming out and I am not gonna stand here and let Bayley be naive enough to take your hand or have you try to make it seem like you really care about her." Ellie holds her hands behind her back and continues to listen and watch Sasha with a smirk. "You already got a whipping from Seth Rollins with your name on it and Triple H won't be able to save you from him or me!" The crowd cheers, Bayley shook her head trying to get Sasha's attention. "No Bayley, because me and her have unfinished business. I know it was you that got Nia to attack me Ellie, I am not blind. Bayley might be the number one contender but I will get my hands on you and slap the taste out your mouth!"

The arena reacted loudly, Bayley pulled Sasha back to calm her down.

"Well now isn't this just cute? Here I am, gone for almost a month and you get a new best friend on me Bayley?" Ellie's hand went to her chest. "I'm hurt. Seriously, ouch." The crowd laughs at her fake sarcasm, Ellie smiles and shakes her head. "No, but in all seriousness Sasha, nobody said you were blind. But you must be dumb if you think your gonna slap me at any point tonight." Sasha yelled something back but only the camera picked it up. "I mean all I came out here to do is congratulate Bayley on doing something that you and Charlotte seem you can not do and that's earn a shot to face me. Bayley went about it the right way and I'm proud of her. I don't have any reason to play her and matter of fact, this has zero to do with you." Ellie points to Sasha. "So brokeback, go to the back. Your done and been dismissed."

"Why don't you make me!" Sasha yells trying to get free from Bayley.

Bayley takes the mic. "I got this, it's fine." Sasha tried to object but Bayley cut her off. "I'm fine." She looks back to Ellie "You really got a lot of explaining to do around here to people Elle."

Ellie does a double take. "I'm sorry?" She laughs a little. "Wha-What did you just say to me?"

"A lot of explaining to do." Bayley repeats. "Running off with the women's title, that's not what a good champion does and you know it's not. It's like you were pulling a Brock Lesnar around here with the women's title and that is not good." The crowd oohed, Ellie slowly lowered the mic to give her a look for this as her lips twitched down into a frown. "I do still believe however that you had reasons for that-"

"She's a coward!" Sasha's words were heard through the mic.

The crowd cheers loudly in agreement, Ellie's glare made it's way to Sasha who was happy with her insult.

"No, no she isn't." Bayley shakes her head. "Like I been saying for weeks..." Ellie looked back at Bayley with a slow eye roll so the two of them were making eye contact. "I know there is a reason for what you have been doing but you do owe people an explanation. One of those people being me, these people, Seth Rollins, and Mick Foley. But when your done that then we can focus on our match." Bayley smiles and takes the hand that Ellie had extended, Ellie looks down at it with a unreadable gaze. "So welcome back Ellie."

Ellie cracks a smile and shakes her hand to a nice reaction. Bayley hugs her as the crowd cheers. Sasha slowly shook her head as she kept her daggers on Ellie.

Ellie makes eyes contact with her, her smile slowly went down into a frown as she mouths . "Behind-you."

Sasha was confused, the crowd reacted when somebody ran in the ring.

"Who in the-!" Cole was cut off by Nia Jax blindsiding Sasha from behind. "Oh my goodness! N-Nia Jax!"

"What?" Byron shouts. "Where did she come from?"

Bayley moves from Ellie to turn around and see what had happened. Nia flips her hair back as she continues to glare down at Sasha, she looks up at Bayley who was trying to figure out what was going on.

Ellie slowly backs up, Bayley turns right around into a high kick to a loud reaction from the impact.

"And a vicious kick to Bayley!" Cole exclaims. "But why? Again, again Ellie attacking without any reason!" Bayley fell out on the mat, the crowd started to boo Ellie and Nia.

"When your the champion you don't need a reason." Corey defends. "Ellie just kicked Bayley's lights out with that kick."

Nia picks Sasha up and lays her out with a Samoan drop.

Ellie takes her belt off her waist, she tosses it to the side as she stands behind Bayley with a smile. Bayley was starting to get up on her hands and knees, Ellie grabs her by the pony tail and jacks her up by her ring gear.

"Are you serious?!" Ellie shakes her "How dare you Bayley! How freaking dare you!" Ellie smacks her in the face a few times as the crowd continued to boo. "Why the hell would I congratulate you? What sense does that make!"

Ellie threw her out of the ring, Bayley fell out and hit the floor hard.

"You just knew it." Byron says. "Sasha knew Ellie was not out here to congratulate Bayley on anything. Sasha told Bayley this! But this isn't right! Over the time that Ellie was gone, Bayley was the one giving her the benefit of the doubt, she was the one believing Ellie had a motive to her actions. There is no reason behind this right here, zero!"

Ellie jumps out the ring, Bayley stagers up to her feet, Ellie ran and speared her back down on the ramp as the crowd and commentators reacted.

Bayley held her stomach as she cried out in pain and was trying to reach for something.

"Bayley just went through a hard fought match, there is no way she can defend herself. Nia Jax took out her only help that was Sasha Banks. Bayley doesn't have anybody to help her because her so called best friend is the one doing this! This is just sick!" Cole was disgusted. Ellie dragged her back down by her hair, she spun and threw Bayley rib first into the apron which sent her crying down to the floor. "This is enough, come on Ellie."

Bayley rolled over, Ellie yanks her up and runs her face first into the steel pole.

"Good grief!" Corey reacts. "Face fist!"

Ellie slowly walks over to the other side were Bayley was laid out and starts laughing at the sight, she points down to her as the crowd heavily boos.

"This the number one contender huh? You think she's gonna beat me, are you kidding me?" Ellie grabs Bayley up, she grips her chin and shows her to the crowd. "These people believe in you Bayley! Isn't that great huh? It's just beautiful!"

Ellie rammed her knee in her stomach before knocking her down with a large blow to her back. Bayley had no time to breathe as Ellie just started hitting her with right after right.

Nia drags Sasha over to the ropes and makes her watch.

"Give me this crap!" Ellie snattched the scrunchie of Bayley's hair. "I swear that pony tail pisses me off more then you do!" She gives a hard kick to Bayley's injured stomach.

"Now Nia Jax making Sasha Banks watch this and this is just sick. We need to get some help out here for these girls!" Cole says. "This isn't right! Bayley is out of it, she can't even stand." Ellie lifts her up and flips her over her shoulder. "No, no, no! Ellie don't!" Ellie hits Bayley with the Gory Bomb to a loud reaction. "GORY BOMB TO THE OUTSIDE! Right on the outside floor, Bayley could be seriously hurt!"

"My God!" Byron was speechless. Bayley was splattered out on the ground. "Bayley is out! We need some help!"

"We need a medic, that was nasty!" Corey shouts. "Absolutely no remorse from the returning champion!"

"That's supposed to be her best friend that she has done this to!" Byron exclaims. "First Seth Rollins and now Bayley and for what?! Why?"

Ellie stands up with a laugh and grabs Sasha Banks by the head and pulls her out through the ropes.

"She's got Sasha! Ellie has Sasha!" Cole shouts. Ellie flips Sasha over her shoulders and hits her with the BlackOut, Sasha was stunned before falling to the floor. "Now a BlackOut to Sasha Banks!" Ellie spins up to one knee and looks at both girls with a grin. "Why? I just don't get why! Out of all people, Bayley? Bayley defended her!"

"Sasha called it about Nia Jax and the true colors of Ellie showing themselves and they finally are." Byron says.

Refs and medical personal ran down to check on both girls.

Ellie lifts Bayley up and crushes her with a hug. "I still love you Bayley! I just hate you too!"

"Sick." Byron spats. "The woman is sick!"

The refs came and pulled her off along with security as they pointed for her to stay back. Ellie rolls in the ring and picks up the mic and her title as the crowd continued to boo her.

"No but really Bayley...congratulations." Ellie tossed the mic up with a laugh as her new theme hit.

Ellie backs up and gets out of the ring with Nia, the two of them back up the ramp.

"Corey what can you say about this?" Cole questions. "Can you condone this?"

"I never said I condone any of this but again, we don't know why she did it so I can't say anything. It wasn't pleasant to watch but Bayley should have known better." Corey says. "This isn't NXT and your now going after Ellie Brooks. To think you were really gonna get just a handshake is ridiculous. Bayley should have known better to be honest."

"Bayley trusted her Corey, you can't say she should have known better when Ellie is a person that she trusted." Byron retorts. "Ellie comes back in a sick way, just as she left. With her stabbing somebody that she is supposed to care about in the back and embarrassing them."

Ellie holds up her title and waves goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow Bayley! It'll be okay by then!" Her head goes back as she laughs.

"I'm happy to have her back but if Bayley wants to beat Ellie she better start realizing that woman is a friend to no one Ellie Brooks does not have friends." Corey warns. "A well thought out plan by Ellie Brooks. Bayley may be the number one contender but I don't think she is ready for the nightmare that comes with being so. Her nightmare is the person that just completely laid her and Sasha Banks out."

"I don't think so either." Cole shakes his head. "Ellie Brooks is back but she is not the same and I don't think she ever will be."

 _Fan tweets_

 _REALLY ELLIE?_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Bayley was the main one sticking up for her and she turned around and did something like this_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _That was such a b-move, I expected better from Ellie_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _She already turned her back on Seth Rollins and now Bayley to? Why? When are we gonna get some answers_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Bayley should have listened to Seth Rollins and to Sasha Banks #ClashofChampions_

 _That Gory Bomb on the floor was straight sick! #ClashofChampions_

 _Nia is what happens when a brick wall runs into you because Sasha was not ready #ClashofChampions_

 _That girl is sick in the head and Bayley better take her down!_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Ellie tweets- I'm still Bayley's friend but she disrespected me out there and that's a huge, no, no #NotCoolBayley #WheresYourManners?_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

"Ellie!" Renee stops her when she saw her come through with Nia Jax. "Ellie can we get a word?"

Ellie sighs. "Renee I didn't even know you still worked here, what?" Renee slowly shakes her head and gives her a look for this, Ellie waves when Nia took her leave. "Thanks again!" Nia walked off leaving them there, Ellie smile dropped when she looked at Renee. "Now what is it?"

"Ellie your finally back after stabbing Seth Rollins in the back in August. Now you just stabbed Bayley in the back-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you smoking something? I did not stab her in the back." Ellie adjusts her belt on her shoulder with a smile. "Renee listen to me. I know what I did to Seth Rollins and I do not care. But Bayley is different, alright? I care about Bayley," Renee raises a brow and looks at her crazy. "What? What's with the look?"

"Well you just had Nia Jax attack Sasha Banks so you could attack Bayley." Renee says. "So does that mean you and Nia are now?"

"Um, ah-no." Ellie shuts that idea down. "Me and Nia are not friends by far but when I asked her to please handle Sasha for me tonight, she didn't hesitate. Because even though I am not liked, Sasha is hated so that kind of puts me above that idiot. Also I did not attack Bayley, Renee. I love Bayley, but I was just teaching Bayley a lesson and showing her that disrespect is tolerated from no one. Even if that someone is my best friend." Ellie shrugs her shoulders. "Sure Bayley defended me but then she had the nerve to tell me I have a lot of answering to do and I don't have to answer to a damn soul."

Renee thinks about it. "But Mick Foley said-"

"Mick Foley can go step on a landmine!" Ellie raises her voice. "I will let that overweight Mick Jagger hear it when I get to him and his smart mouth. Now he better hope I don't smack him in his mouth with how much I heard my name come out his mouth. Look, I care about Bayley, which is why nobody but me touched Bayley tonight. If I didn't care about her then I would have told Nia to just attack both of them and not even come out there but instead I did it. See I don't want anyone else to ever hurt her, it would kill me to see someone attack her, which is why I had to do it. I'm a real good friend like that." Ellie nods her head, Renee raises a brow. "And I meant what I said Renee, I'm proud of her and I care about Bayley, but you know what they say right?"

Renee was confused. "Um, no."

"Useless is what you are." Ellie states, she rolls her eyes with a sigh. "What they say Renee, is that sometimes you have to hurt the people you love to teach them a lesson. So Bayley can take this how she wants but I told her that I never forget and that I ALWAYS...keep my promises. So before she tries to get upset she should look back down the line at our previous talks and it will all make sense" Ellie goes to leave but walks back, she looks her up and down. "Oh and Renee...nobody missed you."

Ellie walks off, Renee scoffs dropping the mic to her side.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

The match between Kevin Owens and Seth Rollins had went back and forth as Seth was now fighting with injured ribs due to Kevin and his move from off the second rope.

Chris Jericho had ran down a little earlier wearing his own Kevin Owens t-shirt and scarf.

Chris had almost got Kevin the win but Seth found a way to kick out both to the dismay of Kevin and Chris.

"Jericho has no business out here." Byron says.

"For once Byron, I compleltey agree with you." Corey nodded.

Chris got up on the apron yelling with the refree who was telling him at him to get down and go to the back.

"I'm not going anywhere! That's my best friend!" Chris points to Kevin. "That's my best friend, I'm not leaving!"

Taking You Down by Egypt Central hit as the crowd gave a shocked and knowing reaction.

"No, no, no!" Cole shakes his head.

"Things are going from bad to worse for Seth Rollins right now!" Corey exclaims. "The woman Seth said he wants to drag to hell." Ellie walked out from the back and marched down the ramp with her title in hand. "Well here she is!"

"You knew it! You knew Ellie was gonna come out here at some point and this is why Seth Rollins has been checking over his shoulder. Not for Jericho but for Ellie!" Byron says. "The same woman who costed him the Universal title four weeks ago!"

Her theme cuts off, Ellie puts her belt to the side and jumps up on the apron with Chris.

"Kevin!" Chris yells trying to get his attention. "Kevin, Ellie's here!" He points to her.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Byron throws his hand up. "Now Ellie to!"

Kevin rolls over to see Chris and Ellie on the apron and felt a wash of relief.

"Powerbomb him!" Ellie points to Seth. "Pick him up and powerbomb him!"

"What she said!" Chris shouts. "Powerbomb him, pick him up!"

Kevin nods and gets up, he picks up Seth and went to throw him to the ropes but Seth reversed and threw Kevin into Chris and Ellie who flew off the apron.

"Ellie and Jericho sent right off the apron!" Cole says, Seth rolled Kevin up. "Now Rollins!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Kevin kicks out at two, Seth gets to his feet and stops a kick to the ribs by Kevin and answers with a jumping knee to the face. Kevin was stunned as he was staggering with his footing.

Seth did the chop to Owens. "Suck it!" The crowd cheers.

Seth kicks him in the mid section and sets him up.

"He's got it!" Cole tells them.

"A taste of your own medicine Owens!" Byron laughs.

Seth hits Kevin with a Pedigree and flips him over for the pin.

"Pedigree!" Cole calls it.

"Were gonna have a new champion!" Byron cheers.

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie snatches Kevin's foot on the rope, Jericho points it out making the ref stop and the crowd boo them both.

"Oh my-come on!" Cole throws his hand up.

"For pete's sake!" Byron stresses. Seth thought he won until the ref had to tell him Kevin's foot was put on the ropes. "Is this a joke? They shouldn't be here, Ellie wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, this is crazy!"

"His foot is on the ropes!" Chris repeats as he points to Kevin.

"Ellie!" The ref points.

"She didn't do anything!" Chris points at him. "She didn't do anything ref!"

"I was just telling you his foot was there!" Ellie puts her hands on her chest. "You saw it though man, good call." She claps.

Chris nods and claps in agreement. "Good job ref, good call."

Seth rolls over on his stomach to finally see Ellie and saw complete red that she was once again the reason why he didn't win.

"Somehow the ref did not see Ellie put Kevin Owens foot on the ropes." Corey hate to admit it. "The girl is quick, he didn't see it."

"He had to see it Corey." Cole tries to tell him.

"Your a good ref." Chris claps. "Isn't he?"

"A good one." Ellie nods.

Seth sits up and glares daggers at Chris and Ellie who caught this, both of them went wide eyed and motioned hands for him to relax and not make another move. "You sons of bitches, both of you."

"Now there is no need for name calling." Ellie points at him with a head shake.

"You cost me everything!" Seth points at her, he stands to his feet holding his ribs. "You did all of this you little coward. Get in here Ellie!"

Ellie stares at him in shock from his anger. "Uhhh, I really rather not." She quickly shakes her head.

"Don't lose your focus Rollins." Corey warns. "I know you waited a while for this but now isn't the time to confront her. This is not the time for this right now!"

"How can he not lose his focus?" Byron asks. "Jericho and now Ellie has interfered in this match up. Ellie once again trying to screw him out of the Universal title."

"No what's ridiculous is that Jericho and Ellie are still being allowed to be out here." Cole states.

"She didn't cost you anything." Chris had his hand in defense as he backs up. "I put his foot on the ropes. Were just out here for Kevin, we don't want any problems."

"He's got a broken heart and broken ribs, what is he gonna do?" Ellie looks at Chris.

"Don't tease him." Chris slaps her arm.

Ellie makes a face. "Why?" Seth gets down and slowly rolls out. "He's not gonn-oh my God!"

Ellie runs when Seth ran after her and Jericho. The crowd laughed at Seth chasing Chris and Ellie around the ring.

"We gotta chase going on with Ellie and Chris, in the middle of a title match." Byron points out.

Chris and Ellie slid in the ring as Kevin was getting up, the two of them ran pass him with screams

"Get him Kevin, get him!" Ellie yells running past and escaping with Chris out the ring on the other side where they started.

Kevin stops Seth with a kick to the stomach, he throws him to the ropes and pops him up for a powerbomb but Seth goes over and lands hard down on the referee, knocking him out.

"Went for the pop-up powerbomb and now the official is knocked down!" Cole exclaims.

"Huh? That kind of worked out for us." Ellie slowly nods.

Chris head titlts. "Was not planing that."

"Nope." Ellie shakes her head.

Kevin walked over and grabbed up Seth but got elbowed back, Chris jumped on the apron but got knocked off with a right hook by Seth.

"The official is out, Ellie and Jericho are involved." Cole calls everything. Seth was hit with a kick to the face by Kevin, Kevin threw him to the ropes and goes for the pop up powerbomb again. Once again, Seth comes down and counters it right into the pedigree. "Pedigree!"

Ellie waves it off seeing no ref and gets down to check on Chris who was by her feet.

Seth turned him over and covers him as the crowd counts.

"There's no offcial to count." Corey points out.

"This is crazy, Rollins would have had this match won." Cole says. "Were on our way to a five count, now ten." Seth pushes his hair back to turn over and see the ref still down and sighs.

"How heart breaking is this for Rollins?" Byron questions. "You got Kevin Owens beat, you got him beat right now and no one can make the count." Seth gets to his feet holding his ribs and goes over to the ref, and starts trying to wake him up. "Then you got that sneaky Jericho and the other worse case, a violent person like Ellie looming ringside."

Chris got up and snuck around the other side before sliding in the ring.

"Oh, he's trying to wake up the referee." Corey refers to Seth shaking of the ref.

Chris runs and blinsides him from behind as Ellie watched from the outside.

"And now Jericho attacking Rollins!" Cole shouts.

"This is ridiculous!" Byron shakes his head.

The crowd boos as Chris continued to stomp down Seth in the corner, he stops and backs up.

Ellie grabs Seth by the hair and palms his face with a tight grip. "You wanted to drag me to hell huh?!" Seth yells out in pain from her nails in his skin. "Whose in hell now buddy, me or you? You idiot!" Ellie opens smacks his face as the crowd reacts.

"Mean, open hand smack!" Corey reacts to it.

Chris dragged him back in when Ellie lets him go, he picks him up.

"Your not dragging our best friend anywhere Rollins!" Chris yells down at him. "She's ours now, you hear that!" He starts laying into him with repeated shots to the side and his back. "You had your shot you idiot!"

"Damn shame with this match ending up like this." Cole shakes his head in disgust.

Kevin rolled out of the ring for a breather and fell near Ellie who quickly runs over to check on him.

"Yeah, no honor among thieves. Thieves are the real best friends over there, Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens, and now Ellie Brooks." Byron said.

Chris continued beating Seth down to his knee. "Those are my best friends you got an issue with Rollins!" He lifts him up and hits a hard chop right to the chest of Seth.

"Listen I am fan of Jericho, Kevin Owens and Ellie-" Corey starts to say.

Chris whips Seth to the other side of the ring, Seth holds onto the ropes.

"Of this? You approve of this to?" Byron questions.

Chris ran to him, Seth send Chris over the ropes and crashing down on the floor.

"No, Saxton shut up and let me talk. It's to much, Chris and Ellie have ruined a classic championship match." Corey continues.

"Owens out of the ring, Jericho is out of the ring." Cole points out. Seth measures up Chris before running and bouncing off the ropes, he takes a dive through the ropes and takes Chris down to a loud reaction of cheers. "Rollins taking out Jericho!"

Seth glares ahead at Kevin who was being helped up by Ellie, he ran in the ring.

"Seth Rollins having to fight for his life now to take out Jericho and now go after Kevin and Ellie Brooks." Byron says.

Seth took a dive, Ellie saw this and quickly jumps away leaving Kevin to take the dive from Seth as this sent him back down.

"Suicide dive!" Cole calls it. "Ellie got out of dodge but he got Owens.

"And yet we still-our official is still out!" Byron saw the ref wasn't back up yet.

Seth gets up and slowly turns his head to make eye contact with Ellie who was down on her butt wide eyed. "Oh boy." The crowds cheering started to get loud as a 'YES!' chant broke out. "Seth has been steaming for weeks about this!"

"For a good month almost!" Cole tells him. "Rollins is staring her down! He warned Mick that when he gets his hands on her that nobody would be there to save her!" Ellie looked around but saw Chris and Kevin still out. "Jericho and Owens have both been taking out! She's on her own!"

"I think the Architect realizes that!" Corey says. Ellie screams and tries to crawl away when Seth marched after her, he grabbed her by the leg and slowly drags a screaming Ellie across the floor. "That's not how you get a champion Rollins!"

Ellie rolls over on her back. "I'm sorry Seth! I'm so-"

"Get up!" Seth grabs her up.

Ellie screams and smacks his ribs making him yell and let her go, she wasted no time running around the ring and away from him.

"Right to the bad ribs!" Cole points out. "Ellie just saw her life flash before her eyes." Ellie had a hand over chest as she breathed heavily watching from a good distance. Seth grabs Kevin and throws him back in the ring, he holds his side and goes back to the ref and shakes him again. "Seth knows he has to focus on Ellie another day but right now it's about the title."

"Rollins again trying to bring the ref to his senses." Corey said.

Ellie waves and gets Kevin's attention. "Pay attention." She points his attention ahead.

The crowd cheers when Stephanie McMahon walks out and brings a ref with her, the ref ran down to the ring.

"Now Stephanie McMahon sending another official down to the ring." Cole says.

Seth rolls back in the ring and gets up, the ref stops to help the other ref who was still pretty out of it.

"Hey! Come on, get in here!" Seth calls over the ropes for the ref.

Kevin gets up to his feet and stalks behind him, the ref gets in the ring.

Seth turned around, Kevin pops him up and was hit with a powerbomb to shock.

"And look at Owens! Lying and wait, landing a pop-up powerbomb!" Cole exclaims.

Kevin covers him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell rung as Kevin's theme hit, Kevin fell on his back.

"Owens just retained the title!" Cole calls the match.

Ellie grins widely and runs around to the other side, Kevin yanks his title from the ref and rolls out of the ring on the floor.

"We did it!" Chris runs around the ring to meet up with them.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Universal Champion, Kevin-Owens!" JoJo announces to a loud reaction.

Stephanie looks at this and cracks a small smirk.

Byron shakes his head. "That's absolutely ridiculous. It's deplorable how this match just went down and that once again, Ellie Brooks is the reason Seth Rollins is once again screwed out of the Universal Championship. Kevin Owens just stole this." Chris and Ellie help Kevin up the ramp as they back up with him. Kevin puts his arms around Ellie and Chris. "Downright stole this match and again, Ellie is behind it!"

Chris pushed the ref up. "Raise his hand! Raise his hand!"

The ref raises a still hurting Kevin Owens hand.

Seth laid in the ring holding his injured ribs, he coughs rolling over.

"First Bayley, now once again she embarasses Seth Rollins." Cole shook his head.

"It sure did take Stephanie McMahon a while to get that second ref out here." Byron mentions.

"Listen, don't you dare put this on Stephanie. She was just trying to make sure there was a referee for the main event." Corey defends her.

The replays of how the original official went down played to show what happened.

Kevin gets up off the stage from sitting and puts his arms around Ellie and Chris as the three of them start backing up.

"The band is back together again babay!" Chris shouts. "Were the best friend trio!"

Ellie pats Kevin's stomach. "Now do I got good timing or what?"

"The best timing!" Kevin ruffles her hair, Ellie laughs. "Your the best Brooks."

"That's why she's our girl." Chris points down at the ring at Seth. "Two times Rollins, she got you twice."

Seth leans up and stares down at the stage at them with anger but his hurt look was focused on one person in particular.

"We are the champions!" Chris starts singing.

"Night of Champions, the first ever RAW exclusive PPV is in the books. With Kevin Owens still as WWE Universal Champion and the return of our WWE Women's Champion." Cole said.

Seth looks down at the mat as his breathing started to hurt more from his ribs. He held his head with a slow head shake and lets it fall back down to the mat.

"You heart has gotta break for Rollins." Corey watched. "Still confused, still hurt and now he is hurt physically and all thanks to one person."

Kevin raised the title over her shoulder as Chris continued pumping him up, Ellie starts laughing at him.

"Just sick, all three of them." Byron looked at them crazy. "They are all wearing the same shirt, you just gotta be kidding me with this."

 _Fan tweets_

 _You just gotta be kidding me! #ClashofChampions_

 _Curse that woman for being smart but Seth almost had got his hands on her!_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _I just wanna go hug Seth right now, Ellie is horrible and then look who she aligns herself with? Kevin and Chris_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _I don't know why but this best friend trio seems like it's gonna be fun to watch_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _I feel for Rollins right now, I just hope he gets answers_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Once again that woman embarasses him_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _First Seth, then Bayley, now Seth again! How much more is this girl gonna break our heart?_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Okay somebody really needs to get their hands on her! Ellie needs a beatdown something serious_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _These three together are about to be some freaking trouble together_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _At least you know Chris and Ellie support Owens and his shirts, freaking ridiculous_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _I was so mad when Ellie got free from his grip. Seth looked ready to just kill her_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Chris, Kevin, and Ellie Brooks as best friends? Lord help us all_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Nikki Bella tweets- I called the chicks attitude from day one. I'm just upset she finds this funny #ClashofChampions_

 _Carmella tweets- It's about time WWEBrooks start standing up for herself and kicking these men to the curb, you go girl_ _#ClashofChampions_

 _Sasha Banks tweet- Nothing but a damn snake in a Kevin Owens shirt_

 _Y2J tweets- We don't need anybody that isn't the three of us or our championships. Let me be the first to welcome back our girl the WWE Women's Champion and I will have her live on RAW along with the Universal Champion as a special best friend addition of the #HighlightReel #BestFriendTrio #BandBackTogether_

 _Kevin Owens tweets- Once again, I get the title and leave Seth Rollins a broken mess. This time literally and let me be the first to welcome back the most talented woman ever, our best friend WWEBrooks. Nobody missed you more then me and Chris_

 _Chris replies- Nope, nobody, not a soul!_

 _Ellie replies- Aww! It feels good to be back and I can not wait to be on the Highlight Reel with you guys_

 _Ellie tweets- Some people are having a real bad night but hey, WE CAN'T ALL BE ME! #LOL #LifeIsGreat_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter! Ellie is back and she did not take kindly to Bayley's word or Sasha's as we can see. Bayley will get shot but what will she have to say about this? Who will be facing the winner of Bayley and Ellie? Not only that but Seth Rollins now has broken ribs and even though he tried, the three best friends won again tonight. What will happen on RAW? Will Ellie finally talk to him, will she talk to Bayley? Not only that but what about Mick Foley? The drama just keeps on coming, leave a review and see you soon!**


	166. The Untouchable Truth

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapters that I have put up. I know I have been updating like crazy, I'm just trying to make up from lost time with being sick and all. Whenever I don't update for a while I feel like I took a BIG step back in the story so I update like crazy until it's out of my system, and then go back to my normal updating on Monday's or every other Monday. Anyway, onto the next!**

* * *

"What's up with you and these blueberries?" Mercedes points to Pharya's fruit bowl. "I think I see more of those then any other fruit in there."

"I don't know." Pharya picks up one. "I'm starting to develop a blueberry problem." The two of them sat at catering with Nia

"I got it!" Colby calls out coming over. "I got it."

The girls looked up at him.

"Hey Rollins." Mercedes smiles.

"Hey, Seth." Nia waves.

Colby sends them a quick smile. "Hey girls. Pharya I got it." He sits down but winces.

Pharya hand went to his stomach. "Is your ribs still hurting? I thought I told you take the pain meds for it before we left the hotel. You do not listen."

"Scold me later." Colby waves it off.

"I will." Pharya nods. "Now what do you have?"

"I figured out your favorite song." Colby says, Pharya raises a brow. "It's by Cher isn't it?" Pharya laughs at him, Mercedes shakes her head with a chuckle. "No? Come on! It took me two days to come up with that one."

"Well it's gonna take you a couple of more babe because that isn't it." Pharya pats his cheek. "Cute guess though."

"Dang it." Colby slaps the table, he slowly looks over at Mercedes and smiles. "Hey Mercedes-"

"Ah, ah." Mercedes shakes her head. "She already warned me that I could not help you. Sorry best friend."

"Hey guys." Pam walks over playing Haddaway 'What is love'. Mercedes and Pharya wide eyes went to Colby.

Colby eyes widened and turned to her, he points as Pharya was ready for him to say it. "Who is it by Michael Jackson." Pharya sighs, Mercedes slaps her forehead. "Still no?"

"No Lopez." Pharya chuckles. "Good grief."

"I'll figure this out." Colby gets up. "Hey Pam, nice song." He pats her shoulder as he excused himself past her.

Pharya watches him with a slow headshake. "Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend." She drops her hand in her lap.

Pam was confused. "Am I missing something?"

"Colby is trying to figure out Pharya's favorite song." Mercedes giggles.

"I was just playing it." Pam points to her phone.

Nia was shocked. "Really? I would have never picked that for your favorite song, really Pharya?"

"Yup." Pharya smiles. "I just really love it for some reason. Always did since I heard it on the radio as a kid."

"Tattoos, gaming chick, and her favorite song is Haddaway 'What is love'. You know that just makes you even more bad ass right?" Nia jokes.

Pharya chuckles. "I try." Her phone rang on the table, she swiped the screen and puts it on speaker. "Yes?"

"Africa by Toto?" Colby asks.

The girls start laughing at him, Pharya drops her face in her palm with a head shake.

"Colby." She sighs.

"...So no?" Colby asks.

Pharya playfully glares at her phone but starts laughing at him.

* * *

 _ **RAW 'On screen'**_

Taking You Down by Egypt Central hits as the crowd quickly got up out of their seats.

"There's the music I gotta get use to hearing!" Corey beams.

Ellie walked out from the back to a loud mixed reaction that was mostly mixed with boo's.

"The woman once again, that everybody is talking about." Cole says. "Her first appearance back on RAW since she stabbed Seth Rollins in the back. And another person who is the reason why Kevin Owens kept his title after Clash of Champions."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome. The WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks." JoJo announces.

Ellie stops on the stage with a smile as her hair was pulled up in a cute but wild pony tail, she had on her chokers and leather fingerless gloves.

Her belt was around her waist as she had on her black jean shorts, and long black and white converse that had red shoe strings instead of white. She wore a Kevin Owens muscle t-shirt that was cropped and made into a halter top with slits coming down the collar.

"Another person? You are talking about the other best friend of Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho. Our Women's Champion who will later on be on the Highlight Reel with her two best friends tonight." Corey intervened.

Ellie walks down the ramp and goes up the steps.

"Yeah I bet." Byron shakes his head. "Ellie Brooks disappears for a good month. Comes back at Clash of Champions, attacks her best friend Bayley and once again embarasses Seth Rollins. I mean the woman doesn't seem fazed by any of this and what makes it bad is she has given zero reasons why she did any of this. None what so ever."

"I agree some things need to be addressed with Seth Rollins but Ellie doesn't have to answer to any other superstar back there, Byron." Corey snaps back. "You don't question Brock Lesnar when he is gone longer then she is. I'm for one happy to have the woman back because now she can focus back ruling the women's division and defending her title against Bayley down the line."

Ellie gets in the ring and grabs a mic, she takes her belt off and raises it to a loud reaction.

"That is the title that last night Bayley had beat Sasha and Charlotte to get a shot at." Cole says as the tron started showing replays of what happened. "We thought out of everybody back there that Bayley would be the last one but turns out guys, Sasha Banks was right. Ellie would lure Bayley in and Nia Jax would attack Sasha from behind to leave Bayley defenseless in an assault by that young woman right there. Ellie just beat Bayley and if that wasn't enough, she hits Bayley with a Gory Bomb right on the outside of the ring. Then would do the same to Sasha Banks."

The camera moves back to show Ellie watching this with a smile as her music starts to die down.

"I mean how can she smile about this?" Byron questions. "It's just sick. You don't know what this woman is gonna do next anymore and you don't know where her head is because she isn't talking."

"Well maybe she will if you bequiet." Corey quips.

Ellie bounces the mic in her hand, she pouts to the side. The crowd booing made her stop and raise a brow at them, it was a mixed reaction but continued getting louder.

She lifts the mic up to speak, Mick Foley's theme hit to cut her off to a loud pop, Ellie looks up to the sky with a smirk and slowly shakes her head

"Welp nevermind that!" Byron says.

"Are you serious? She was just about to talk!" Corey throws his hand up.

Mick walks out from the back and makes his way down to the ring with a stern gaze.

"RAW General Manager, Mick Foley!" Cole announces him. "Another person who Ellie has been avoiding. You know Mick Foley already wasn't pleased with what Ellie did before she left, I'm sure last night just added more salt to the wound." Ellie smirks lowering the mic and turns around amused to watch him get in the ring. "Seth Rollins and Bayley were not the only ones caught off guard with Ellie's actions. So was Mick Foley."

"We could have just got our answers but Mick Foley is letting his personal emotions get in the way of Ellie Brooks handling business." Corey retorts.

Mick gets in the ring with his mic as his theme dies down but the crowd continues to cheer loudly for him. Ellie holds her hands behind her back as she lightly swings from side to side with a unfazed smirk.

"Just nothing." Cole says as the camera showed Ellie's expression. "You just can not figure where this woman's mind is and that's a question people want the answer to."

"Mick Foley might get that for you." Byron warns.

Mick stands across from her and stares at her with confliction but he was mostly upset. "Now I wasn't gonna come out here because I for one wanted to hear what you had to say. I know these people wanted to hear and so do people back there, because Ellie, what the hell is wrong with you?" The crowd cheers, Ellie simply raises an amused brow at him. "Four weeks ago, me and Stephanie trusted you, we trusted you! To walk down in here and ref an amazing match for the WWE Universal title and you did just that, right up until the end. I thought you were the innocent one until I watched you with my own eyes, push Seth Rollins into Triple H's hands."

Ellie laughs at that and nods her head. "Sure did." The camera picked up her words.

"You think that's funny?" Mick seriously questions, Ellie rolls her eyes with a smirk and looks off. "You let Triple H pedigree him, you stabbed that man right in the back and you started all this chaos with Kevin Owens back here. Not only did you do that but then you didn't even have the decency to face anyone because you left. You left and took away the right for somebody to face you for that WWE Women's Championship, which in my mind you shouldn't have anymore. Not after what you have been pulling." The crowd gives a loud mixed reaction to this. "Those women work their butts off back there and you took a chance for all their hard work to finally show and pay off away from them. You walked out of here with that title and that is not a champion." Ellie's smirk slowly started to drop as it turns into a frown. "A real champion never misses the chance to show why they hold that title everyday, but you did. Then last night you once again stuck your nose in the main event with Jericho and turned a title match into a circus. You did that!" He points, Ellie stares at him. "I swallowed my pride because I believed we were getting somewhere and that you were being the champion I knew you could be. These people didn't fall in love with this Ellie Brooks-" He points a finger at her, Ellie looks down. "they fell in love with the one that no matter what never let anybody call her a coward! Nobo-you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

People in the arena 'ooh's' and cheers at Mick. Ellie slowly looks up at him with a glare.

"Nobody, not even me could call you that. Now I don't know what he promised you, or what Hunter has on you Ellie but it's something." Mick saw her about to speak. "Don't you part your mouth to lie to me because I know you! I watched you come here back in 2015 and be the final nail in the women's fight to be equal in WWE. The proudest moment I had the privilege to watch is you, Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha Banks, fight at WrestleMania for the Women's title." Cincinnati agrees with a loud reaction. "My own daughter, before you came to WWE Ellie, my own daughter wanted to go watch you because that's how good you were becoming. Noelle wanted to go down to ROH because she heard you were gonna be there and we went. And I watched you and Candice LeRae tear the house down that night, I was there for it! That was the first day I saw you wrestle in person and when I saw that, I thought this company would be a fool to not ever grab you. That is the Ellie I remember starting to like, the one that stood up to a group of men like the League of Nations and took on Wade Barrett. The girl who entered herself at the Royal Rumble and was the first! The very first to make it to the very end, that is the Ellie I know! So I got one question to ask you...what happened to her?" He asks with a slow head shake as the crowd cheers. "Because I don't know who this is. Turning your back on Seth Rollins, attacking Bayley, and then again making a fool out of Seth Rollins." Mick shakes his head. "That is not you and listen I get it. I watched you right with Stephanie when Finn Balor had to give up the Universal title. That was the main reason we made you the ref for that match because we thought you could make that right decision and put it in the hands of somebody who really deserve it. Because I will tell you right now that Finn Balor would hate to see you the way you are..."

The crowd cheers, a 'Balor Club' chant starts up. Mick nods his head and points to the crowd.

"You need to hear this." Mick says as the camera picked up his words.

Ellie lifts the mic but lowers it when the crowd starts cheering again, her eyes watered as she hangs head down. Mick puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Mick..." Ellie lifts her head, the crowd slowly stops when they saw her laughing and not really crying. "Mick, get your damn hands off of me." They boo, Ellie slaps his hand off her shoulder and steps back with a chuckle. "Wow Foley, I mean your just as gullible as Bayley. You two are seriously easy!" She throws a hand up laughing, Mick glares and shakes her head at her. "So do you mind telling me what you were accomplishing with that little speech? You know what I hate more then taxes? It's people that think a few good kind words and a motivational pep talk will change a person. This is not some bad WWE production movie, alright? This is real life and out here it just doesn't work like that. Everybody is aware of their actions and grown enough to know what they are doing. Although I will say thank you for the praise but here's the other funny thing, I don't need to be praised by you."

Mick points at her. "Ellie-"

"What?" Ellie shouts. "Look, let me tell you something Foley. Triple H didn't make me do anything. There is nothing he is dangling in front of me to keep me under his thumb because I'm already not there. See unlike his other students, I am not stupid, but I'm smart enough to stay close to the teacher. So this is not one of those redemption at the end kind of things. Triple H isn't holding me against my will, he isn't making me do these things to Seth Rollins, my contract isn't being held for ransom. I made you look stupid and Seth Rollins because I wanted to!" She got in his face as the crowd had a mixed reaction to this. Mick stares at her with a hard glare of his own. "Triple H brought me here, you are right, and he doesn't like the fact that Seth Rollins bit the hand that fed him and I for one don't blame him. See because you guys are so quick to jump on this piggy back of pity for Rollins when he put himself there. That bastard walked around here like he couldn't be touched, like he doesn't have to answer for what he has done in the past?" Ellie laughs and slowly wags her finger. "No way, see karma always comes back but when it takes to long then sometimes you do what you have to do. My best friend had to stand in here weeks ago and give up his life, give up everything he worked for!"

"You don't think that was hard for me to do!" Mick shouts back at her. "Nobody wanted to do that to Finn, Ellie! Myself especially!"

"But you did!" Ellie yells back at him. "You did and injured and all he thanked him, he thanked Seth Rollins. Now refresh my memory, but what did Seth Rollins do after that Mick? Did he come out and shake his hand?" Mick opens his mouth, Ellie puts her hand up as the crowd oohed. "Did he wish Finn a good recovery or did he even apologize for hurting him?" Mick looks down knowing it was nothing he could say on that part, Ellie raises a brow. "Well Mick? Did you forget? Well let me remind you, Seth Rollins walked out here with a grin on his face and gave Finn Balor his ass to kiss. Right or wrong?"

"Ellie, you and I both know that Seth Rollins-"

"I know that I am sick of this Seth Rollins pity b.s!" Ellie snaps to a reaction from the crowd. "I waited for him to come back and for months, all I get is blamed for his mistakes, get yelled at or ignored. But me stabbing him in his back, you are telling me that none of you didn't see it coming? Like...are all of you that stupid or just slow on Mondays, which is it? Seth Rollins will not get a sorry note from me. None of you will, and you wanna question what kind of champion I am? You compare me to Brock Lesnar because I left for a couple of weeks. This man goes two PPV's and ten RAW's without showing up, I miss a couple of RAW's and all of a sudden I am bad champ. Mick you can miss me with that bull shit."

The arena up roared at her going off PG-13 as they cheered.

"Watch your mouth." Mick points.

"Or what?" Ellie test with a laugh. "Censor it later, you think I give a crap? Millions of people heard it and a real fan will just post it on You Tube of the actual thing, so why should I?" Her smile drops as she points at him. "I don't care about your stupid main event or what I did to that still-walking cripple Seth Rollins. But don't you ever question me and what kind of champion I am. Bayley tried that last night and I beat all the crap out of her." The crowd boos. "Aww boo she's overrated, shut up." That got a loud reaction from some people, Ellie glares back at Mick Foley. "I fight every day to keep this title and I will continue to keep it at all cost. You want Bayley and Sasha as the face of your women's division so bad that you went to NXT and offered Bayley a contract to RAW if she couldn't beat Auska. You offered the loser the shot at RAW, how stupid is that? If Bayley couldn't even beat that mask-freak, she can not beat me for this." Ellie shows her title. "I am your hard hitting reality Mick, your women's division is something you will not control because it...it is mine."

"It is not yours!" Mick gets in her face, Ellie laughs. "It is for every woman that has paved the way for your butt to be able to stand in this ring!" The crowd cheers loudly in agreement. "Y-"

"Oh spare me please." Ellie laughs in his face. "Mick I could give zero damns about the names about to fly out your mouth. I really could." She says honestly, Mick breathes heavy ready to say something back to her. "What? You got something or is old age just catching up to you and you realize cutting a promo ain't so easy no more?" People oohed, Ellie slowly grins. "Yeah Mick, this is mine and you wanna know what I know hurts you the most. That with or without this title Foley, I will still own that locker room. You can't touch me, they can't, and Seth Rollins DEFINLETY can't. So now what?"

Mick points at her ready to say something but stops when Seth Rollins theme hits to a loud reaction.

"That's what!" Byron reacts.

"About time, I don't know how much more I could hear the way Ellie was talking to Mick Foley." Cole says. Seth comes out in jeans and his hooded jacket. "Not medically cleared and all. Stephanie warned Mick Foley that Seth Rollins would be here tonight and that he would come out here!"

"I know Seth wants some answers but after hearing that, I would not get to close to Ellie right now Seth!" Corey warns.

"He isn't stopping!" Byron points out. "Injured and all, Seth Rollins is trying to make his way down here!" Seth held his ribs as he walks down the ramp glaring daggers in the ring, Ellie just laughs at him. "He promised Mick Foley that he would get his hands on her. Seth Rollins wasn't just gonna sit in the back and listen to this anymore."

"That's true but if you would have listened to some of the things that Ellie said. You see where a lot of her anger is steaming from. It is only so much you can do to a person before they snap and eventually turn away from you." Corey reminds them. "Ellie Brooks obviously hit hers and the final nail was Seth Rollins hurting Finn Balor and his response to it."

Mick had to keep him back when Seth tried to come to close to Ellie. He motined a hand, security came down to a sea of boo's from the crowd.

"Mick Foley getting some protection for him and I know Rollins doesn't want this but Mick is thinking of him right now." Cole said.

"I wanna talk to her!" Seth shouts over Mick.

"You will, you will!" Mick holds him back. "But your hurt!"

Seth stops when he moved to hard and holds his ribs, security got inside the ring as Seth music started to die down.

 _'Let him go! Let him go!'_ The crowd chants.

"No Mick, I wouldn't do that." Ellie chuckles with a headshake. "He can't even move without crying."

"Shut up!" Seth yells at her.

"Ooh!" Ellie eyes widened with a laugh. "Talk about a temper, damn man."

Mick keeps him back with the help of security. "I know you wanna talk to her but Seth I can not have you to close to her!"

"You protecting her now huh?!" Seth yells at him. "I knew you were listening to Stephanie!"

"I'm not listening to anybody, I'm trying to protect you and let you heal the right way!" Mick shouts at him. "Let me do my job Seth!"

"Bull crap Foley!" Seth didn't wanna hear it. "This is bull crap!"

"Call it what you want, you can't get nowhere ya cripple." Ellie teased.

The crowd cheers when Seth looked like he was almost loose but Mick and Security got him back.

"Ellie Brooks just rubbing salt in the wound." Byron shakes his head. "This is just meesed up."

"Ellie, knock it off!" Mick points back at her. "I'm serious."

"Are you?" Ellie questions, she heavy sighs with a smile. "Listen here. I don't have anything to say to him so unless you want me punch him right in those injured ribs. You're gonna get him out of here Mick." Ellie points to the ramp, the crowd boo's as a 'NO' chant started up. "Get him out of here, and you?" She points to Seth who was still trying to get free. "You can't touch me."

That infuriated Seth and made him try to go after her but security kept pushing him back to the others waiting on the outside. People booed when they get him out of the ring and starts taking him up the ramp, Ellie laughs and slowly waves him off.

"I just can not believe this woman." Cole shakes his head. "We know Ellie can be mean guys but this, this is just something different."

"This is months of anger and frustration all finally coming out." Corey tells him. "But you do gotta feel bad for the guy."

Mick watched sadly as security kept ushering a protesting Seth up the ramp.

"You go get some rest sweetheart!" Ellie waves her hand happily. "I'll bet your couch will know exactly who you are. You were on it for a couple of months before then!" She laughs holding her stomach. "Whoo, man I'm funny."

Mick looks back at her when security had finally got Seth back, he points at her. "You think that's funny."

"I am laughing." Ellie nods, the crowd laughed at how she said it. "Hey I knew he was gonna try and come out here and instead of me hurting him for putting his hands on me yesterday night. I told you to get him out of the ring, how will Stephanie feel about me doing your job?" People oohed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mick yells, Ellie drew her head back. "That is enough from you. I tried to come out here and give you a chance."

"Well I don't want it." Ellie shrugs.

"It's obvious you don't." Mick says. "You wanna talk about me that is fine Ellie but what your not gonna do is come back and think everything will revolve around you." Ellie laughs and waves it off. "Now next week there will be a title match and it will be you, versus Bayley." Ellie stops laughing and frowns as it was crowd turn to go into a fit of cheers. "You wanna go away for a bit? Fine, but your back now and Bayley has earned her shot for it. So it will be Ellie Brooks vs Bayley for the WWE Women's Championship on RAW, next week. The winner of that match will meet the winner of the second match that will be here next week, between Sasha Banks and Charlotte. The winner between Sasha and Charlotte will get their chance to not only be the new number one contender but to pick the match at the next RAW PPV, Hell in a Cell."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Ellie questions. "You can't expect two idiots like Sasha or Charlotte to make a match. They can barley win matches!"

"It's happening." Mick tells her in a stern tone as the crowd cheers, Ellie glares daggers at him. "Now Seth Rollins can't make you answer for what you did because he is hurt. But when he is better he will have his time to come out here and call you out. Now Seth can't touch you right now...but she can." He points.

Bayley's theme hit to a huge reaction.

"Indeed she can!" Byron cheers.

Ellie looks to the sky. "FOLEY!"

Bayley marches out and down the ramp, Ellie shakes her head and motions for her to calm down.

"You know Bayley is far from happy after what happened last night!" Cole says.

"No hugs tonight!" Corey laughs.

"Bayley-" Ellie shakes her head. "Bay-ah!"

Bayley slid in the ring and tackles a screaming Ellie down to a loud reaction.

"No hugs at all as Bayley takes down the champion!" Byron exclaims as her theme stops.

Ellie kicks her off and scrambles out the ring, Ellie stumbled and fell back on her butt wide eyed.

Bayley snatches her Hugger t-shirt and throws it to the cheering crowd.

"What was that Ellie was saying about Bayley earlier?" Byron questions.

"I get Bayley trying to make a statement but she is doing exactly what Ellie want her to do." Corey retorts. "Ellie is now in the head of Bayley and Bayley just proved that."

"Or Bayley just proved to Ellie that she can be touched and will have to answer for what she did." Cole replies to Corey's comment. "Ellie Brooks said this women's division is hers. Well now she has to prove it." Ellie runs up and grabs her title off the apron but jumps back to avoid Bayley. "Bayley is fired up and she has every right to be!"

Ellie backs up holding her belt to her chest, she moves some strands of her hair from her face.

Bayley takes the mic from Mick. "Ellie!"

"You stay away from me!" Ellie points. "Your crazy!"

Bayley looks at her like she lost her mind and back to the crowd amused. "I'm crazy?" She shakes her head at Ellie. "No, actually...I was stupid."

"Yeah we both agree on something." Ellie says as the camera picks up her words.

"Stupid to call you a friend." Bayley finishes as the crowd loudly cheers, Ellie was taken back as she raised a brow. "See no matter what anybody back here said while you were gone. I stuck up for you, I had your back, and when you needed me the most I stayed in your corner like a friend is supposed to."

Ellie snatches a mic from the camera guy. "Like a true friend is supposed to? So you call befriending the person I hate the most, having my back?"

"You call beating me up last night, you caring about me." Bayley retorts. "You know I don't like proving people right but maybe they were right about you. You don't care about anybody but yourself and somehow Triple H brainwashed you good because your ego is past the point it needs to be." The crowd oohed and cheers this one, Mick was shocked from Bayley saying that. "All Ellie Brooks care about is Ellie Brooks."

"Your damn right!" Ellie finally admits it, Bayley gives her a look and lowers the mic. "Is that what you wanted to finally hear huh? Yes Bayley, I only care about me and when I attacked you, I did it because I was sick of you. I was sick of playing nice with you. Sick of hugging you and just sick of you being around me." People booed, Bayley eyes showed hurt as she looks at her. "You wanna talk my ego? At least I know that I can beat a person, you couldn't even beat Asuka, Bayley." Bayley looks down as the painful thoughts came to mind. "You almost drove yourself crazy trying to beat her. I wouldn't know the feeling because in Japan I beat the walking freak show. Not once, but twice, and we only ever had two matches." Ellie laughs and slowly shakes her head down at Bayley. "I don't brag because there is no need to brag about someone who is more overrated then you and Sasha combined. I just don't see the point in doing so. But I do see the point in giving you and Sasha something to talk about. You and Sasha will be able to tell your stories of how close you came before I locked in the TCH and put you to sleep." Bayley shakes her head. "Oh yes you will, don't you shake your head at me!"

"I will not be put to sleep and I will beat you!" Bayley raises her voice. "This isn't your women's division. It is everybody's women's division, it's mines, Charlotte, Sasha, our fans. Everyone's." The crowd cheers.

"Oh why don't you just go hug a rainbow with the train wreck?" Ellie rolls her eyes at them, her glare went back to Bayley. "Do not let Mick Foley get your little butt hurt. I am warning you, you step in that ring with me next week Bayley and you are not stepping out. I promise you that you won't because I am sick of this and if I were you I would not fly your family to RAW next week to watch. Because I will haunt all your nieces and nephews with views of their aunt getting beat in that ring and left like nobody gives a damn about her because nobody doesn't."

"That's not true." Bayley shakes her head.

"It isn't?" Ellie pouts. "Yes it is. You didn't even know I secretly hated you until now Bayley, see that's how naive you are and that is how childish and stupid you are. You are stupid enough to believe that a person like me wants a friend like you. Why would I want a friend that makes me as sick as you do? I mean you kill me with this hugging, bright colors, inflatable bull crap. What the hell are you five?" Ellie questions her with a crazy expression. "Grow up Bayley! Grow up and face the fact that you can't trust anyone, I showed you once. I showed you and I'm going to show you next week why it pays to stay in a child's place."

Ellie threw the mic down, Bayley drops hers upset as she glares at her ex friend up the ramp. The crowd was giving this a loud reaction as a 'YES!' chant starts.

Ellie holds up the title. "You are not going to beat me Bayley! Your not, I warned you!"

"Will Bayley be able to do it?" Cole questions.

Byron shakes his head. "The sick in the truth but Bayley got her answers. Now all she has to do is prove her wrong."

"Easy said then done Byron." Corey tells him. "Bayley isn't facing some local competitor. That is the WWE Women's Champion she will be across from next week. Saying your gonna beat her for that title is one thing, actually doing it is another ball game."

"That I agree with Corey." Cole nods. "Ellie may have a meaner attitude but she is still the same in that ring. That means Bayley better be ready to pull out everything, or that one wrong move could be it. A blockbuster event for next week. Ellie Brooks versus Bayley for the WWE Women's Championship. Then it will also be Sasha Banks versus Charlotte and the winner of that match will meet Bayley or Ellie at RAW's next PPV, Hell in a Cell, and gets to pick the match!"

"I never like to rush time but I am dying to get to next week already!" Corey admits. "This is gonna be crazy but I can't tell you guys I didn't tell you so. I told you that Ellie is not Bayley's friend and that in the end, she will look out for Ellie and that is it."

"You did." Byron hated to admit it. "But Bayley has a chance to get some payback and to stick it to Ellie next week."

Sasha Banks theme hit to cut Ellie's off to a loud reaction.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me?" Corey questions. "Not her."

Ellie freezes and slowly turns around, Sasha walks and points down the ramp as she starts walking down.

"Yes her, it's Boss time!" Cole cheers. "Bayley wasn't the only one attacked by Ellie last night Corey. So was Sasha Banks and it looks like she is going for Ellie!"

Ellie continued backing up, she screams and runs back inside the ring when Sasha ran after her. Bayley backs up, Sasha rolls inside of the ring.

"Oh no." Corey shakes his head. "No Ellie, bad move!" Sasha smiles tilting her head, Bayley crossed her arms with a smile as both girls look at Ellie who was now stuck in between them. "What kind of General Manager is Mick Foley? Can't just let them attack her."

The crowd cheers when Mick gets out of the ring, Ellie's jaw completely dropped.

"You were saying Corey?" Cole laughs. "Seth Rollins may can't get his hands on her but these two for sure can!"

"The woman has a title match coming and it's two against one. This isn't fair!" Corey threw his hand up. "At least when Ellie attacked them she had another person!"

"Well Ellie is about to get a lot of payback!" Byron tells them. "Courtesy of Bayley and Sasha." Kevin Owens theme hit, the crowd got off their feet with cheers. "What, wait a second-"

Mick stops up the ramp in confusion. Sasha turns around as Bayley had took her eyes off Ellie to look up the ramp.

Kevin Owens comes out to a loud reaction from Ohio.

"The WWE Universal Champion!" Cole was shocked. "What is Kevin Owens doing out here?" Ellie slowly backs up, she gets behind and pushes Bayley into Sasha. "Now Ellie pushing Bayley!"

Ellie rolls out of the ring and runs past Mick and straight to Kevin.

"Why did Kevin come out here?" Byron questions.

"He was out here to come help his best friend is what!" Corey retorts.

Kevin puts his arm around her and pulls her back. "You good, you straight?"

"Foley just set me up. No I'm not great!" Ellie stomps. "Did you see that?"

"We'll get him back." Kevin pats her back, he raises her hand with her title and raises his. "Were the face of RAW Foley! Get used to it!"

Ellie points to Kevin. "What he said!"

"Kevin Owens coming to the aid of his so called best friend Ellie to get her away from Sasha and Bayley." Cole says. "It doesn't matter because she still has to defend her title next week. Kevin Owens nor Chris Jericho can save her from that."

Bayley helps Sasha up as the two of the glare up the ramp at them

"I can assure you that Ellie Brooks does not need saving when it comes to defending that belt." Corey tells him. "Kevin Owens saw Mick was going to be un-business like and mistreat our Women's Champion and he was having zero of it. That's why they are best friends along with Jericho."

"Kevin Owens and Ellie Brooks still to be on the Highlight Reel with their other best friend Chris Jericho, later on tonight." Cole said. "I tell you right now. It's only a matter of time before this thing breaks down."

"Your gonna regret this Foley!" Ellie points. "You and Seth Rollins lives will be hell! I promise you that!"

Kevin puts his arm around her. "She's untouchable!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Greatest_ _segment on RAW EVER! #RAW_

 _Back to back drama, now that is how you do a segment. If your gonna make it long then just don't make it boring #RAW_

 _Ellie Brooks is truly CM Punk's sister, no DNA test needed #RAW_

 _Bayley is becoming a savage against Ellie! I love it! #RAW_

 _Ellie admitting she beat Asuka outside of WWE and twice at that? Oh snap, I gotta look this up for myself #RAW_

 _Ellie called Asuka overrated, oh my God #RAW The girl is straight bad a$$, I'm sorry #RAW_

 _Seth wanted to get his hands on her so bad! I was screaming for them to let him go while Ellie was talking #Bayley_

 _Best friend K-O to the rescue #RAW_

 _I am ready for next week, forget this week! Ellie vs Bayley, and Charlotte vs Sasha. Each match with something valuable on the line #RAW_

 _Bayley is gonna dethrone Ellie and shut her mouth #RAW_

 _Mick was about to leave Ellie to get beat up, LOL #RAW_

 _I know I'm not supposed to but I love this Ellie so much! #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Mick, oh Mick! Buddy you really tried it and you're really gonna regret it. You think that pony tailed hugger and broke back Sasha are gonna stop me. #NoSirNo_

 _Kevin Owens tweets- How dare you Foley! Nobody treats her like that and nobody will. Me and Y2J are not gonna keep taking this disrespect when it comes our best friend. #WatchIt_

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Well Seth didn't get his answers but we know half were anger is coming from and Bayley sure got her answers. Championship match for next RAW, along with a match between Charlotte and Sasha to determine who will face either Ellie or Bayley at Hell in a Cell. Seth almost got his hands on her but is to injured and Mick doesn't want him to close. The Highlight Reel and more still to come, leave a review and see you guys later this week!**


	167. A Man's Pain

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews that were left for me for the last chapter. You know believe it or not I am having serious fun with Ellie being a full on heel and not a tweener. It's fun to think of new ways to make her more evil then she already is and it's kind of hard cause the woman was already not very nice, lol. Also in response to a review from a guest about my story 'going down hill' and with someone not liking the new Ellie, hey (shrugs shoulders) Sorry, all I can say is thanks for being a reader and I was glad to have you for the time I did. I seem to think I'm doing okay, a lot of people like Ellie this way and if we wanna be technical, this is originally how Ellie was before she became more of a face but hey! Not everybody is gonna like your work but as long as you still got the people that do, they are all that matters. Also no this is not a shot to people who say they hate her as heel as a compliment, I want you to hate her and almost kind of love her at the same time but mostly hate. But lets continue on!**

* * *

 ** _RAW backstage 'On screen'_**

Seth walked backstage favoring his ribs with a pissed off look on his face. The crowd cheers loudly from seeing him again.

"Brooks!" Seth calls out, he winced with a hiss. "Ellie, I know your back here! Where are you?" He comes to a slow stop when he saw Mick Foley. "What?"

"Seth." Mick sighs, he moved to the other side of Seth to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I-" Seth scoffs. "I was gonna be fine earlier if you wouldn't have stopped me out there from going after Ellie."

"You know why I had to do that." Mick shakes his head. "You and I both know Ellie. She is a woman and you can handle yourself but that girl is dangerous and you can not be injured getting around her. I saw that look on her face Seth! She wanted you to get close, that was the biggest open trap."

"I don't care about that!" Seth shouts. "The only thing I care about is getting my hands on that walking devil, and her little so called new 'best friends'. You stopped me earlier but there is nothing stopping me from going out there during this Highlight Reel, okay? So I don't wanna hear it." Mick tried to speak but Seth stops him. "No, Kevin Owens is owed something by me. Ellie wants to brawl with guys then that fine, I will gladly drag her butt to that ring if I have to get her to talk to me." The crowd cheers as Seth had a serious look in his eyes.

"I know you would and I know Kevin is. But now is not the time or place, your not medically cleared." Mick tries to get him to understand, Seth looks off with a frustrated sigh. "I-I been there Seth, I know what your feeling and I know you want answers but now is not the time. You gotta get your head right."

"You don't know anything about how I'm feeling Mick!" Seth shouts. "What would you know huh? You don't know anything, nobody does. Everyday Mick! Everyday I'm haunted by that look that she gave me, you didn't see what I saw before she pushed me into the hands of Triple H. All I saw was sick enjoyment and then it's not really the fact she did it but the enjoyment on her face while she did it. Ellie was so happy to break me, take away my shot, and turn her back on me! I had no emotion in doing what I did years ago but her, she had this sick smile Mick. A sick grin that will never leave my head and it's not going anywhere until I talk to her and I will talk to her."

"If you don't sit back and think, your doing what she wants you to do by letting her get in your head." Mick warns. "You aren't the only one who has been betrayed by her and I know it hurts! Your a man, and you don't know how to handle the fact this woman is taking you to an emotional point of no return. I'm watching you Seth and you don't wanna say it out loud but it's not just anger you have, it's hurt! I see it, I do and I'm sorry." Seth shakes his head and rest his hands on hips. "You will have your time to call her out and I promise you that but I want you to think about your health."

"I don't need a speech." Seth glares at him. "Screw your rules Mick. Screw them! I saw-" He winced and takes a deep breath. "I saw Stephanie get in that limo with Triple H last night. Then by some coincidence, Ellie just so happens to come back after being gone for weeks? That is the second time she gets away with something like this and that's one two many!"

"She isn't getting away with anything." Mick says.

"That's bull crap, and you must be crazy if you think I'm gonna sit back here and listen to Kevin Owens and Ellie brag about what happened to me!" Seth yells.

Mick shakes his head. "I know what your feeling, just I-"

"Mick!" Seth stops him. "Mick! I see your lips moving but all I hear is Stephanie's words coming out of your mouth." The crowd ooh's, Mick sighs and stares at him. "I don't care what you call me, call me obsessed, I don't care. But until I get my hands on that witch...RAW will never be the same. Ellie is always bragging about hell being her home and I told you, no I promise you, I will take drag her butt home. For good."

Seth walks away from him, Mick watched him go with a confliction.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Rollins is a man posssesed #RAW_

 _Hell has no fury like Seth Rollins scorned, although I see why Ellie did it, I still feel bad for Seth #RAW_

 _They are the definition of 'For Better or Worse' because the worse can be hell #RAW_

 _RAW got Smackdown Live beat with this emotion. I'm sorry, but I feel it! #RAW_

 _Poor Seth :(, you really can tell he is hurting but doesn't wanna say those words #RAW_

 _Seth Rollins just said he was gonna drag Ellie, lol oh my god! That girl better watch her back #RAW_

 _Ellie may regret the day she stabbed Seth Rollins in the back #RAW_

 _Seth Rollins vs Ellie Brooks, I WANNA SEE IT! #RAW_

 _It's only a matter of time before Seth catches her and I just pray he don't kill the woman, lol #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Now if he showed this much determination in a match then his butt would have been champion. But you dragging me anywhere WWERollins is something I would pay myself to see #LOL #ThatCheeredMeUp Always dreaming big buddy, keep your head up cross fit! #FunnyMan_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

Charly was shown in the interview area with a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks."

They gave a loud mixed reaction when Ellie walked into view with her title on her shoulders.

"Good, I thought they were gonna give me Renee again." Ellie rolled her eyes. "She annoys me."

"Ellie, earlier tonight while you were in the ring, two big matches were made for next week. It will be you and Bayley for the WWE Women's Championship and the winner of that will go on to face the winner of Sasha and Charlotte, at Hell in a Cell, for the WWE Women's Championship." Ellie stares and lazily motions her hand for her to speed it up. "How is your confidence with going into that after knowing you turned your back on Bayley and Seth Rollins? A Seth Rollins who seems dead set on catching you at some point."

"How am I supposed to feel?" Ellie questions with a careless shrug. "Do you want me to be honest or do you want me to tell you what they want me to say, which one?" Her brow furrowed together. "And you know if Mick would have let me finished out there then I would have told him how more on how I feel."

"So you were gonna give people answers?" Charly questions.

"No." Ellie says honestly. "First of all let me tell you something, and let me tell all of the sheep watching this and in the arena. I DO NOT answer to anybody." The crowd boos. "Since when should I have to make it my agenda to walk out there and explain to them about anything I choose to do. You wanna talk about people turning their back on someone? Those so called 'fans' turned their back on me because I took out their favorites." Ellie sputters a little laugh. "Really? Or they feel bad for Seth Rollins and Bayley so they want to chew me out and call me all types of things and that's fine. See because the reality is, I don't need them. Them just sitting their means I win regardless which is why they are very stupid, very gullible, very drunk, sheep."

"Ellie-"

"Don't interrupt me." Ellie stopped her, the crowd oohed. "See I'm kind of getting sick of this place and I see now that they don't want the old Ellie Brooks. No they want this one and that is the one I'm gonna give them. I'm sick of people thinking I owe them something, that I answer to them, or that somehow me and the rest of these women back here are on the same level because were not. I am not them, I am better and when your better your gonna follow your rules and not entertain utter stupidity. I'm not going to any promo classes Charly, not going to go do some media training." Ellie throws a hand up with a laugh. "I'm surely not gonna sit in front of a camera at times for a media boost when some old woman who I never heard of is being brought back up after years. Or about the previous so called pioneers that helped us get here. To sit there and tell some lie about how they inspired me, how they pioneered this in wrestling, and did that, when in reality they did nothing." Ellie frowns, the crowd gave this a mixed reaction. "If there was an Ellie Brooks in their prime then nobody, just like now, would even know who they are. But for some reason you want me to sit and say how much I think they are this and that when I don't even know who the hell they are. Nor do I care but that is besides the point here Charly. My point is these women can not touch me because if we wanna be technical, if this was the Attitude Era then just like now I would still be owning it all and some of these girls would crack and quit under pressure. That is how weak I know they are and next week I am gonna show Bayley why she is in that weak category. See Bayley is one of the ones that jumps when told because it's her job but one day her and everybody else will realize that the Moolah here, ain't all that Fabulous. But you know, the more kiss up you do, the more even a dirty name will stay relevant."

The crowd cheers loudly in shock.

Ellie points to the ground. "Drop the mic." A shocked Charly drops it. "Thank you." Ellie walks off with an eye roll.

 _Fan tweets_

 _THE SHADE, HOLY SH*T! #RAW_

 _I'm sorry but I love this Ellie Brooks! Hate me later #RAW_

 _The Punk in her is alive and I just felt it! #RAW_

 _The way she told Charly to drop the mic #RAW_

 _My jaw is still slacked #RAW_

 _Okay she kinda has a point with SOME of what she said but my gosh, who pissed her off #RAW_

 _Oh this chicks EGO shot way up but the shade at the end was a 100% true, lets not lie #RAW_

 _Bad Ellie= Truthful Ellie. I hate her right now but I love it #RAW_

 _Bayley is gonna be the one to send that reality check back to her next week #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- I say what I want and nobody is gonna make me do otherwise. I'm the BEST so just accept it and move on #AllICanSay_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The Highlight Reel was set up in the ring as Chris Jericho was talking and had just put the camera man on the, ** _List of Jericho_**.

"Oh by the way. You know who else is on the list, you stupid idiots. Huh?" Chris questions them. "Seth Rollins is on the list." He smiles when he said that. "Oh yeah, you know why? Cause poor Seth got hurt again." Chris makes a sad face as the crowd boo's. "I've been in the WWE for seventeen years, I have never been hurt. Seth Rollins has been here for like a year and a half and here is on the injured AG-AIN. But here's the good news, the man who put him on the injured list, and the woman who put him on the mental injured list are my guest here tonight." Chris nods. "Oh yeah, my best friends. He is the longest reigning Universal champion in this business and she is the baddest woman in WWE, welcome my guests tonight. The champs, Kevin Owens and Ellie Brooks!"

Kevin Owens music hits to a reaction from Ohio.

"And the bromance or should I see the three musketeer friendship, continues." Cole says.

"Listen most of us long for a friendship this ginuwine." Corey retorts.

The crowd cheers when Kevin and Ellie walk out from the back and onto the stage.

"Kevin Owens along with Ellie Brooks who was out here earlier tonight and got into some heated words with Mick Foley." Cole recalled earlier. "Ellie was almost about to get a tase of her own medicine for what she did to Bayley and Sasha but it would be that man Kevin Owens, coming to her rescue."

Kevin looks to his right at Ellie who nods and high fives him. They start making their way down the ramp and to the ring, Chris smiled clapping for both of them.

"That's what best friends do Cole and I don't blame Kevin Owens for helping her." Corey says. "You don't put a woman into a title match for next week and leave her in the ring with two women like Bayley and Sasha. Who clearly have something against her."

"She attacked them Corey!" Byron threw a hand up. "Ellie attacked Bayley at Clash of Champions. Now she is walking around here saying she doesn't owe people an explanation when in reality she kinda does. Calling the WWE Universe sheeps and saying people turned their back on her first."

The jumbo tron showed the match for Bayley vs Ellie.

"Yes she did and Bayley will have her opportunity to get revenge on Ellie and also capture the WWE Women's Championship when she goes one on one with her ex best friend." Cole announces. "Not only that but the winner of Sasha and Charlotte will meet the winner of that match at RAW's next PPV, Hell in a Cell."

Ellie walks up the steps, Chris sits on the ropes and lets her in.

"One obstacle after another and all because Ellie Brooks was tired of being one sided by Seth Rollins and other people." Corey rolls his eyes. "I agree with everything she said. You push a person to that point, you may end up with a knife in your back."

"And Bayley, Corey?" Cole questions.

"Well I told you fools Ellie did not really like Bayley." Corey shrugs. "Ellie and Bayley are WAY to different and Ellie told Bayley that she is gonna put her back in her place. That she will walk in the match but not walk out, Bayley better be careful. This Ellie Brooks just does not care at all unless your her friends Chris and Kevin." Ellie gets in the ring and jumps on Chris who spins her around with a grin. "Look at the love!"

"Your kidding me." Byron says plainly. "Ellie use to hate both of these men. They even ganged up on her at the Royal Rumble."

"Sometimes that's what friendship is built off of." Corey says to him. "I am glad Ellie has two people like Kevin and Chris as friends now. The best friend trio!"

Kevin waits for them to finish before hugging Chris, he pulled Ellie in as the crowd gave this a loud reaction.

"Isn't that cute." Byron scoffs.

"Don't you mock the affection between the trio Byron." Corey scolds him.

Kevin goes to the ropes and raises up the title to a mixed reaction from Ohio. His music dies off when he jumps down and goes back by the Jeri-tron with Ellie.

Chris hands both of them a mic and takes a step to the TV with his mic and list in hand.

"This is nice." Kevin looks at the flatscreen.

Ellie nods. "I agree. You know I been on a lot of shows, MIZ TV, Ambrose Asylum, all of it trash by the way." The crowd boo's making her smile and raise a questioning brow. "Again, all of it trash just like I said. But I don't think I been on one this nice Chris. You out do yourself, especially with this." She motions to the TV.

"You like that." Chris smiles pointing to the TV.

"Looks expensive." Kevin points out.

Chris nodded. "Yes it's very expensive. That's a 6500, Jeri-tron 5000." Ellie brows furrowed together, the crowd laughs as the commentators had to hold their's back. "It cost six thousand, five hundred dollars. I bought it five years ago. Now let me first tell you something Ellie." He points to her, Ellie raises a brow at him. "When you first came here. I despised you, I hated you, you made parts of me itch." The crowd laughed as Ellie looked at him wide eyed. "The thing is I didn't like you and I didn't like you because of who you chose to align yourself with. Then also because of who your brother is, lets be honest. It's clear your related to it and that's okay now."

Ellie smirks and shrugs as the crowd cheers.

Kevin agreed. "That's right."

A slight 'CM Punk' chant breaks out.

"But you aligned yourself with that muttonhead, Seth Rollins." Chris grits out. "That idiot is not good for you, doesn't deserve you and he will never touch you ag-ain." The crowd boos, Ellie smiles. "So for all you Rollie lovers out there. Team Rollie has officially died and it died because me and Kevin said so." They start up a 'NO!' chant in response. "Oh yeah it is, it's dead. See because Ellie now knows the level she belongs on and now won't allow somebody like Seth Rollins to tear her down. Now that she's got us, she is going nowhere but up babay!"

Ellie laughs and claps, she hugs Chris.

Chris pats her back. "Your welcome, your welcome." He pulls back. "See were not just her friends, were her best friends and we will keep stupid idiots like all of you and Rollins from poisoning her mind." Chris looks to Ellie and Kevin. "Now you guys know, a wise man once said. People have been led to believe that mediocrity is excellence...and that man was me."

"I remember." Kevin chuckles.

"Last night, you Kevin and you too Ellie. You both proved what real excellence is when Ellie returned and beat the crap out those two teeny boppers, Sasha, and Bayley. Then when you Kevin, when you showed the WWE Universe what a champion really should be. You both did." Some people in the crowd claps. "The epitome of champions and and a man and woman who I'm proud to call my best friends."

"Aww I feel so loved." Ellie pats her chest.

"Yeah, thanks Chris." Kevin nods. "First let me address something. Now usually I will be out here in a suit with my title. Me and Ellie also talked about her wearing dresses now." Ellie makes a face and stick her tongue out in disgust. "We didn't get very far with that but we still match as best friends, so that's okay. You will wear a dress at some point." He points.

"Not even at my funeral." Ellie pouts and shakes her head.

"Don't tempt me." Kevin says, Ellie playfully rolls her eyes. "But what I'm saying is, we really don't have to dress like this here. Lets face it, this is Cincinnati Ohio." The crowd cheers from being mentioned. "Yeah, I wouldn't be cheering if I was you. And were not dressing up for the city that spawned a living, breathing, walking, car-wreck, like Dean Ambrose." They give Dean's name a reaction but boo Kevin's words. "But now lets-"

"He still owes me seventeen thousand dollars you know." Chris tell them.

"You know your never getting that money." Ellie sighs.

"Let me dream!" Chris retorts, Ellie hands went up in defense.

"No, she's right. You'll never see that money, he's a bum." Kevin nods. "But I wanna address earlier before we get into last night. I wanna address the lack of respect that will not continue to be ignored. Our friend comes back after injury, after finally breaking free from people like Seth and Bayley and only to get mistreated by Mick Foley and all of you. Let me tell you something...she doesn't owe anybody crap!"

"That's right!" Chris agrees.

Ellie throws a hand up. "Thank you!"

"She kicked them to the curb. So what. That's what you do with things that don't work anymore, you kick it to the side or throw it in the trash where it belongs." Kevin says. "There is no reason why she has to answer to sheep, just like she said. You all screamed change for the women around here, get Ellie and your still not satisfied, that's selfish and that is why me and Chris say you people do not deserve her and no longer will you poison her. No more." He shakes his head with a finger. "Not on my watch, not on Chris's watch." Chris shakes his head with a 'Nope' look. "Not ever."

Ellie pats Kevin shoulder as she walked over to Chris and propped her elbow up on his shoulder.

"That's true." Chris nodded. "She's ours now and we are very stingy. So no touch, or poke." Ellie laughs making Chris chuckle, they low five.

"Now let's talk about how last night I proved to the world that I am, exactly what I say I am." Kevin rests his title over his shoulder. "I proved that I should've been the number one pick for RAW in the draft with Ellie. I proved that not only do I belong in the main event. I am the main event! And I proved that I, not Seth Rollins. I-AM, THE MAN!" Kevin holds the title up to some cheers.

"Preach it." Ellie holds up a hand with a headshake.

Kevin lowers his title. "Because not only did I beat Seth Rollins and retain my WWE Universal Championship-" He looks back at Chris and Ellie. "but just like Chris said, I hurt Seth Rollins. Now not like Ellie did of course."

The crowd boos her as a 'You Sold Out!' chant slowly started up.

Ellie sighs a smile. "Just know that half of you are still in your fifties, single, and this PG-13 crap is your only entertainment in life. Think about that for a second." She nods when they booed again. "Exactly." Chris laughed at her. "Don't over think it...you all really are that pathetic." Ohio boos her in retaliation. "It's cute you all think that really does something." Ellie giggles. "Just straight up cute."

"You are an evil woman." Kevin points, Ellie shrugs it off. "But I put Seth on the injured list physically, now don't feel bad for little Seth. No, because you see what happened to him last night, well that was karma." Ellie for sure nodded her head at that. "It was because for a year and a half, Seth Rollins walked around here calling himself 'The Man', and you know what? He was the man. Just look at the list of people he injured. The great John Cena." Chris points to his nose. "Yeah his nose, I remember."

"What's great about Cena again?" Ellie asks.

"Absolutely nothing." Kevin answers as the crowd cheered loudly. "Oh yeah, then it was the Icon Sting. Even the Demon King, Finn Balor." The crowd didn't take that to well. Ellie put her head down from hearing that but Chris pats her back. "Sorry to bring it up Elle but Seth did it and that's karma is coming back as you can see." Ellie nods lifting her head with a smirk as she agreed. "You know what, Seth Rollins may very well have been the most dangerous man in WWE. Well last night, I took out the most dangerous man in WWE. So you know what that makes me? The most-"

"dangerous man in WWE." All three of them finish it together.

"Thank you guys." Kevin nods to them.

Seth Rollins theme hit to a loud reaction.

Ellie glared and dropped her arm from Chris as the three of them turn to look up the ramp.

"Uh-oh. Twice may be a charmer!" Byron says.

"And Kevin Owens, you know what they say about karma!" Cole watched with everybody as Seth had marched out. "Here comes Rollins!"

"Rollins said nothing was going to stop him this time!" Byron gets excited.

Seth marches down the ramp but secuirty runs out to gather in front to block and stop him.

"Well maybe this group of security, who'd been sent out here." Cole point out. The crowd starts booing the security from stopping him. "Once again Seth Rollins prevented from getting anywhere near Kevin and most of all Ellie."

Chris points up the ramp laughing as Ellie had joined in, Kevin shakes his head at the entire sight on the ramp with amusement.

The security were trying to talk to Seth on the ramp and warning him that he couldn't go down there. Seth's music start to die down as the boo's from the crowd could now be heard more loudly.

Mick comes out and walks down to talk to Seth with the security who were repeating to Seth how he wasn't medically cleared. Seth takes in a deep breath as he glared at Mick Foley before trying to move through security but his ribs got the best of him which made him stop.

"Seth! Come on, I told you that you can't do this now." Mick tries to tell him.

"Rollins favoring his ribs and you just gotta feel bad." Cole said.

A _'Let them fight!'_ chant starts up.

Kevin shakes his head and speaks up. "Foley don't listen to these people. Their a sheep full of stupid idiots, don't let them fight." He smirks when they booed him. "Take him to the back where he belongs."

Seth glares past the security and down at the ring at the three of them.

"Protect your small investment Foley, seriously." Ellie comes up next to Kevin. "I mean it's not much of him left as a man or a person but I guess as a wrestler he's worth some change."

"Pennies." Chris snorts.

Ellie starts laughing and high fives him as even Kevin starts laughing.

Seth went to try and go down again but the security wasn't having it and his body wasn't holding up on him to well.

"Come on Rollins!" Chris teased and puts his arm around Ellie. "Come on down!"

"Yeah give him a doctors note that says, 'Can't wrestle because I'm heart broken and Kevin Owens broke me in half'. Tell him to make that up for you." Kevin says making Ellie and Chris start laughing at Seth's reaction. "Get him out of here! This is our time now!"

Security starts backing Seth up to the stage with Mick Foley.

"Come on Seth don't really go!" Ellie holds her arm out for him smiling. "I love you, you know I do!"

"No she doesn't love you." Kevin shakes his head, Ellie leans on him laughing. "Just go to the back Seth, it's over. Go, Redesign, Rebuild, and Reclaim your couch, buddy."

Seth walks off fuming but kept looking back at them.

"Well Seth not medically cleared to be here and general manager Mick Foley doing his job." Cole explains. "It has just been a rough twenty four hours for this man all over again. You thought you saw the worse when Ellie did what she did but now that she's back, it's worse."

"She's got a new look and bad attitude but Ellie is just heartless at this point when it comes to this man." Corey tells them. Mick and the security followed Seth to the back to make sure Seth really didn't come back out. "You know it's eating Rollins alive but he doesn't wanna do something he regrets."

"Bye Seth!" Ellie waves backing up. "Get well soon babes!"

"He's pathetic." Kevin says as the camera caught his words.

Chris smirks walking back. "You didn't like that did you, huh?" The crowd boos. "You wanted to see Seth Rollins come down here and beat us all up and get his hands on Ellie, didn't yah?" Ohio cheers in agreement. "So sad, to bad, didn't happen."

"And it won't happen." Ellie adjust her belt on her shoulders as she looks out at the crowd with a smile. She went to talk but they booed making her lower the mic with a laugh. "Aw, this about the sheep thing? Look nobody ever said the truth was easy to accept but again that is the difference between me and all of you. I accepted the truth and the rest of the people back there in the locker room need to face the fact that us three-" She motioned around her, Chris, and Kevin. "are untouchable."

"Untouchable!" Chris co-signs. "Now who really wants to argue that?"

Enzo and Big Cass theme hit to a huge reaction from the crowd.

Ellie threw her hands up. "Kill me now."

"Now what?" Cole asks amused.

All three of them look up the ramp already annoyed and not expecting to hear that music.

Enzo comes running out with Big Cass walking out behind.

"This is what you call a worse case scenario." Corey answers.

"For who?" Cole questions.

"I'm gonna say for Ellie and her mental health as we know she hates Enzo as much as I do." Corey says.

The crowd showed how hyped they were as Enzo was jumping around getting them more pumped up.

"Certified G's in the house!" Byron laughs. "Look at those microphones." He jokes as Enzo and Cass had their own versions of mic's now.

"I have a headache already." Ellie walks back.

"Mines is coming." Kevin shakes his head.

Their music start to die down as they start to slowly come down the ramp while Ellie, Chris, and Kevin watched them with not happy looks on their face. Chris looked at the crowd when they started cheering loudly for Enzo and Cass.

"My name, is Enzo Amore! And I am a certified G and a bonafide stud. And you can't, TEACH-THAT!" Enzo says with the crowd behind him. "And this right here, this is Big Cass and he's seven foot tall. And you can't, TEACH-THAT!" Ellie puts a hand on her hip and glares at them. "Bada Boom! Realest guys in the room, hi you doin?!"

The crowd cheers for the two of them.

"Enzo has his own mic for sanitary reasons so nobody catches what he has. " Corey quips.

Kevin and Ellie look to their left when Chris started to speak.

"I got this one guys." Chris assures.

Ellie lowered her mic. "You sure you don't want me to talk on this one?"

"Nope, I got this." Chris tells them, he walks ahead but stops when a 'Hi you doin!' chant starts to break out. Ellie folds her arms across her chest next to Chris as Kevin went and leaned back against the ropes. "Oh, were doing just fine. Thank you very much, okay? And why wouldn't we be? Were best friends, we're on top of the world, we are WWE Universal Champion. Our Ellie is and still will be after next week the WWE Women's champion." Enzo and Cass laugh and look at each other amused. "Everything is going just hunky-dory for us until you two came down, alright? Until you interrupted us, so you know what? Enzo and Big Cass." They look at him and raise their brows in waiting, Chris gets his clipboard ready. "Your on the list!"

"Ohh." Corey laughs.

Enzo claps at this, the crowd cheered and laughed at Chris.

Chris starts to write on the clip board as Ellie and Kevin looked over his shoulders.

"It's Enzo." Kevin says on Chris right, he points to the list. "It's Enzo you wrote Esno." The crowd laughed at him.

Chris looks down. "Oh, thank you." He lowers the mic and starts to correct it

Ellie points down at it from his left. "Th-There's two S's in Big Cass."

"It is." Kevin nods.

The commentators snort out small chuckles.

Chris slowly looks from Kevin to Ellie who put a hand up in defense. "Thank you." He mouths again with an eye roll, Chris starts to fix it again.

"I guess there's no spell check on that list." Byron jokes

"So you're giving out gifts, right?" Enzo asks, the three of them look up. "You're making a list and apparently checking it twice for spelling errors with your elves. Who's this guys think he is?" He asks Cass.

"Who are you? Santy Claus?" Big Cass asks Chris.

Chris fake smirks until it dropped into a frown. "Maybe I am Santa Claus. Maybe I'll come down there and sit on your lap." Kevin and Ellie draw back with looks.

The crowd was thrown off right along with them, the commentators and Enzo and Big Cass who facial expression read 'What?' in so many words.

"Um, okay." Byron says. "Not the best wording."

Ellie scratched the back of her head and lowers her mic as she looks off. Kevin just lowered his head and gave a slight shake.

Enzo lowered his mic. "What did he just say to you?"

"I-I'm gonna find out." Big Cass was still a little thrown off, he lifts up the mic. "What did you just say?" The crowd laughed at how he asked him.

"You just told another man you were gonna sit on his lap Chris." Ellie stares at him. "Let that sink in please."

"It didn't sound right." Kevin says. "Should have let Ellie just take this one."

Chris stares off as he gave it some thought and slowly started to realize they had a point.

Enzo points to his ears. "I know I heard him say it."

Chris keeps his head down as he lifts the mic. "...I-I didn't say anything."

"No Chris, you definitely said something." Big Cass wasn't trying to hear it. "Can you repeat it?"

"No I didn't say anything." Chris retorts.

Big Cass points at him. "You said you were gonna come down here and sit on my lap."

"No I didn't. No, I never." Chris scoffs. "Did not." Ellie and Kevin just couldn't even say anything as they were still trying to figure out why he said it.

"Besides the fact that people sit on Santa's lap and Santa-it doesn't matter." Big Cass shakes his head. "You definitely said you were gonna sit on my lap."

"Nope, I said I was gonna punch you in the face." Chris states making the crowd laugh.

Enzo shakes his head. "He did not say that."

"Chris you did not say that you were gonna punch me in the face." Big Cass tells him.

"Yes I did." Chris forces a smile.

"You did not say you were gonna punch me in the face." Big Cass was now amused.

"Yes I did." Chris says again. "Tell him Ellie."

The crowd laughed when Ellie shook her head quickly. "Mmm-mm, don't pull me in that question."

"She knows it and again you didn't. I'll prove it, okay?" Big Cass looks around at the crowd. "Did Chris Jericho say he was gonna sit on my lap?" He raised the mic as the arena replied with a loud 'YES!'

Chris shakes his head looking around when they started up a 'YES!' chant. "Shut up! No I didn't! You shut your mouths!" He yells out at them.

Ellie looks to her left with an eye roll at Kevin. "Please end this."

"It doesn't matter what he said!" Kevin shouts fed up with Enzo and Cass, he goes to the ropes. "I'll punch you in the face, how about that? I'll punch you right in the mouth!"

"Sounds great to me, especially you." Ellie walks over and points at Enzo. "You make me sick!"

"Missed you to." Enzo nods.

"Yeah," Chris walks up in the middle. "All three of us will punch you in the mouth. But unfortunately you don't have a woman as great as ours on your side so the numbers are off. And we don't have a match with you two idiots, tonight. Sorry."

Big Cass makes a face. "Well actually it's funny that you should say that. Cause we just passed uh Mick Foley in the back and he informed me and Enzo that we do have a match tonight." The crowd cheers, Ellie and Kevin glares as Chris was throwing a fit about this. "Against Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens, and Ellie Brooks. Right here in Cincinnati Ohio!"

Enzo starts doing his dance with the crowd cheering loudly behind him as they were excited to hear the match.

"See you got a lot of payback coming your way Brooksie." Enzo points. "You been just turning your back on people left and right."

"Oh boo, hoo. Grab some tissues, shut up and get over it. They turned their backs on me first." Ellie scoffs. "It's still two of you and three of us. Now I don't mind getting in the ring smacking you guys around at all, I'm all for it."

"Yeah." Kevin nods. "Nice three on two handicap match. I'm with it, Chris?"

Chris points a warning finger at Enzo and Cass. "Yeah, yeah, I'm with it."

"Easy there tribe of three." Enzo motions a hand for them to relax, the crowd laughs at how they looked at him. "Now me and Cass wouldn't mind that either. Any girl that can hit like a dude can get her butt kicked like one." Ellie rolls her eyes. "But Mick already told us he was gonna find us a partner and I know Ellie swear she is the best but she isn't a..." He trails off. "Well your not her."

Big Cass and Enzo point up the ramp.

Sasha Banks theme hit as the crowd uproared.

"Oh yeah!" Byron cheers.

Ellie eyes widened as she drops the mic and backs up.

Sasha walks out with a dance as she shows her rings, she hits her hip move and puts her shades up.

"Of course!" Corey throws a hand up. "Like Ellie wasn't going through enough. Mick Foley would make Sasha Banks their partner after throwing them in a unscheduled match."

Ellie throws her title down. "Is this some kind of joke?! Where is Foley?"

"Ellie is not happy." Cole laughs. "But whether she is or not, she better get ready because, it's Boss time!"

"She is not happy at all." Byron chuckles. "Ellie and Nia Jax attacked Sasha Banks and Bayley. Sasha has a huge score to settle with that young woman Ellie Brooks and to also get some payback for Bayley. I think this is a perfect pick."

"You would think that." Corey retorts.

Sasha grins walking down the ramp and comes to stand in between Enzo and Cass who looked back to the ring with smiles of their own.

"Who are they smiling..." Ellie points over the ropes. "I'll knock that smug look right off your damn faces!"

Sasha holds her arms out. "You got legs don't you!"

Chris and Kevin quickly pulled her back when she tried to get out of the ring to go after Sasha.

"Your better then that Elle! No, no, no!" Chris pulls her away. "Man she's strong as crap for her height. What are you eating Ellie?"

Ellie was still struggling. "I'm putting my handprint on the side of her face! Her and Foley! This is out of spite, I know it is!"

Kevin shakes his head to Chris. "Don't think she heard you."

Chris gives him a look. "Well clearly."

"Kevin and Chris trying to get their partner calm because they have a match." Cole says. "Sasha, Enzo and Cass versus Ellie, Owens, and Jericho. Live, next..."

 _Fan tweets_

 _It's about to go down in the mixed tag #RAW_

 _This whole segment had me on the floor dying laughing, Chris is adorable #RAW_

 _Kevin and Ellie just could not save Chris from what he said #RAW_

 _Those three are the definition of EVIL #RAW_

 _Ellie is just freaking heartless man, geez #RAW_

 _THE BOSS! #RAW_

 _It's gonna be a girl fight! #RAW_

 _This match is about to get crazy and not just because Ellie is in it #RAW_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long you guys! More to come, mixed tag match and then next week, Bayley vs Ellie and a MEDICALLY CLEARED Seth Rollins will be back in the building. The drama continues, leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	168. A Snake Loves To Strike

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviews that was left for the last chapter. Also to the guest that replied back, no I wasn't talking about you hun. I of course want you to hate Ellie because she is a heel, it was from another guest that left something about her. Never wanna loose a good reader of the story due to miscommunication :)! But onto the drama, shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Back from commercial, 'In the ring'**_

"Well Chris and Kevin finally got Ellie calm down out here." Cole welcomes them back. Ellie was on her side of the ring talking to Kevin still looking upset. "It was made official during the break as you now see the Boss, Sasha Banks on the other side of the ring with Enzo and Big Cass. Mick Foley made this mixed tag match official during our break as it will be Kevin, Ellie, and Chris Jericho, against Sasha, Enzo and Big Cass."

Corey shakes his head. "Once again Mick Foley throwing Ellie in a match that she is not prepared for. Then of course doing it to Kevin and Chris Jericho. Kevin has on sweatpants and Jerico has on leather pants, like come on."

"Corey, Ellie has just been getting the laugh out of everybody's suspense today." Byron reminds him. "Sorry to say but she deserves this match against them. This might prepare her for her title match against Bayley next week and Sasha Banks very well may be the woman that she will face at the next RAW PPV, Hell in a Cell."

"Very well could be or it could be Bayley. I'm not doubting any of that Byron." Corey shrugs. "I'm just saying that Ellie had a key point of the lack of respect shown to her as WWE Women's Champion. Sasha is mad at Ellie for what happened at Summer Slam and last night at Clash of Champions with getting attacked by Nia Jax. But again, Ellie never said she made Nia do any of this. Nia could very well have her own reasons. Sasha's only friend back there is Bayley to be honest. So why when she does get attacked by someone other then Ellie, we look at Ellie?"

"Because Ellie is manipulative and is not ashamed of it." Byron point out.

Chris throws his blazer out of the ring. "I'm starting the match against these idiots!" He fixes his scarf. "I'm starting!"

Ellie pats his back with a chuckle. "Okay leather pants."

"She's a truthful woman. I still don't see how what you said means anything." Corey retorts. "That manipulative woman is still our WWE Women's Champion Byron. Our very successful one in a very short amount of time, I might add."

Cole nods. "That is true. Ellie has held the WWE Women's Championship for 219 days in counting and as much as Sasha or Charlotte want to argue, neither have been able to break that reign."

"She is currently the longest reigning new RAW Women's Champion." Corey says in short. "Which is why I tell you that Bayley better put all that hurt to the side and focus on trying to beat her never-friend. You know, because Ellie was never her friend."

"Really?" Byron questions.

Kevin pulls Chris and Ellie over to talk a quick strategy for the match.

Enzo points to the huddle of Kevin and company. "Hey!" All of them looks back. "One of you gonna start this thing or what? Is it gonna be one of the two ladies or the dude with the wild pony tail?" He points to Ellie, Big Cass and Sasha eyes widened as their jaws dropped amunsed.

Kevin and Chris were wide eyed as they slowly turned their heads back to her.

Ellie stares at Enzo as she calmly points to herself. "Did you just call me man?"

"Didn't you respond?" Enzo questions back.

"I got your response!" Ellie shouts running past.

Ellie tackles Enzo down to a loud reaction as the two of them were rolling around on the mat.

Kevin smacks Chris chest. "I thought you had her!"

"I thought you did!" Chris smacks his back.

"The bell hasn't even rung!" Cole shouts. "Ellie just ran and tackled down Enzo Amore out of nowhere!"

"Good! I hope she hits him ten times harder." Corey scoffs.

"Ellie has snapped tonight!" Byron watches her as she continued to scream and hit Enzo repeatedly with rights. "Good grief I think I can hear those hits!"

"You can!" Corey laughs.

Ellie was hammering away on Enzo until Chris and Kevin dragged her off. Big Cass and Sasha helped pull Enzo up to his feet.

"You fake gold, check chaser!" Ellie fights being dragged back. "Let me at him! I'll beat him better then his parents ever did!"

Enzo laughs holding his jaw.

Cass pats his back. "That was a good one."

"I know." Enzo five's him. "She hits harder then those two combined, hi you doin." Sasha laughs and rolls her eyes. "Seriously. That chick has some serious anger issues."

Kevin calmed her down and gets Ellie out on the apron. "Relax, alright? Stay in your corner. Remember that?" Ellie eyes lowered into slits. "Okay to soon. Just chill out."

Ellie rolls her eyes, Kevin gets out on the apron on the other side.

"Kevin and Jericho able to get Ellie under control. Hopefully forreal this time." Corey jokes. "That quick beat down for was way over due for Enzo. I don't know what he said but then again it could have just been his face. Ellie can get ticked off pretty easily and she just really hates him."

Sasha and Cass got out on the apron in their corner as it was gonna be Enzo and Chris starting off the match.

Chris glares and points at Enzo. "Don't you run her pressure up you stupid idiot! She's sensitive!" Enzo drew his head back with a raised brow.

Enzo shakes his head. "That dude is not sensitive."

Ellie went to put her leg through the ropes.

"Don't." Kevin points at her.

Ellie glares at Enzo as she slips her leg back to stand fully on the apron.

The ref motions for the bell to start the match.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Enzo was ready as he came out his corner.

Chris backs up in his. "Wait a second, stay back!" He carefully takes his scarf off and gives it Kevin. "Hold it."

"Got yah." Kevin nods.

Chris came out of the corner as him and Enzo start circling around each other. Kevin simply tossed the scarf back behind him and leaned on the ropes to watch.

"You know I just like to say how much I applaud these three for taking a match like this on short notice." Corey says. Enzo was ready to lock up, Chris quickly kicks him in his midsection and hits him with a right. "Especially Chris Jericho. He was out here to do the Highlight Reel with his best friends and gets interrupted by these two low lifes. Then we know Sasha Banks follows the spotlight like a hound if it means she can steal it. I'm just glad that the three best friend trio are on the same page."

Chris lifts him up and chops Enzo back into the ropes, the crowd was still cheering for Enzo.

"Shut your mouths!" Chris yells at them.

"Best friends? Jericho hands Owens his $750 scarf and Owens just tossed it." Byron recalls what Kevin did earlier. "Also, Ellie beat down Bayley last night and turned her back on Seth Rollins. How is she a friend to anyone?"

"If you wanna be technical they turned their back on her first like she said." Corey shrugs.

Chris grabs Enzo in a headlock and pulls him off the ropes back to the center. Enzo backs him up to the ropes and runs pushing Chris forward, Chris bounced off the other set and comes back with a nice shoulder block to send Enzo down.

"Come on babay!" Chris raises his fist.

"Yeah Jericho!" Ellie claps for him.

Chris puts his hand to his ear as the crowd booed him to be smart.

"He's beating you Enzo and he's wearing leather pants!" Kevin teases.

Chris bounced off the ropes, Enzo drops so he runs over him, Chris bounced off the other set as Enzo again dropped down to the mat. Enzo gets up as Chris comes bouncing off the other set, he jumps and hits Chris with a dropkick to cheers.

"Now Enzo getting back into things!" Cole says. Chris gets up and runs to him but Enzo starts hitting Chris with a series of deep arm drags. "And to Byron's point Corey. Ellie even said it herself that she is a friend to one back there, so how is this with Jericho and Owens different? She could just be using them because she knows with them around that it's unlikely for Seth Rollins to really get his hands on her."

"Doesn't make her manipulative, makes her smart." Corey retorts. "Also I doubt that is the reason is best friends with them. You guys seen the loyalty with these three, their a unit."

Enzo hits the last arm drag to Chris, Chris comes back Enzo hooks his arm and drops down stunning Chris's chin off his shoulder.

Chris was stunned as he fell back holding his face.

Enzo gets up and hits his dance making the crowd cheer and laugh at him along with Cole and Byron.

"Ridiculous." Corey snorts.

Ellie shakes her head. "That is not even cute..." She uses the ropes to stand and lean over. "You suck Enzo!" Enzo turns around and looks back at her with a raised brow. "Your terrible! Your a loser!"

"Ellie!" The ref warns her.

"What?!" Ellie snaps at the ref. Enzo lifts up the 'Too Sweet' gesture making her catch this out the corner of her eye, she points at him with a headshake. "Oh no, no, no, no! Don't you dare! Don't you-!"

Enzo did the DX chop making her jaw drop to the ground as people gave this a loud reaction.

Byron was in shock as he laughs. "Enzo just told Ellie to-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Corey stops him. "I'm appalled."

Chris tried to sneak up on him but Enzo ducks and hits him with a dropkick to send him flying back.

"I think Cass and Enzo get a kick out of making Ellie's life horrible." Cole chuckles.

Enzo went to grab him but Chris quickly scurried off on his knees over to his corner and hugs the lower half of Ellie. The ref keeps him back as Enzo throws his hands up amused with the rest of the crowd.

"Really with this?" Byron shakes his head.

Ellie holds Chris and looks across the ring with a glare, she points at Sasha before tagging herself in the match as Ohio cheers.

"Now Ellie tagging herself in which is gonna automatically bring in the Boss." Cole says. Chris stands up and gets out holding his cheek as Ellie got in the ring. Sasha gets in the ring and fives Enzo who walks past to get out on the apron. "Shocked that she actually tags herself in."

"Why would that be shocking?" Corey questions. "Ellie isn't afraid to get in the ring with anybody Cole."

"She does well at avoiding Sasha Banks." Byron brings up. Ellie shakes her hands out as her and Sasha circle each other slowly. "So much between these women. Starting back from Money in the Bank. Sasha is now saying that her career isn't gonna be complete until she is the one to take the title off Ellie."

"And mines isn't until I go to the moon with a chimp named Dexter." Corey rolls his eyes. "You see where I'm going with this right?"

Sasha keeps her eyes on Ellie with a glare as she slowly shakes her head at her. "I knew your butt was a snake. Bayley was the only one that gave a crap about you and looked at you different."

"A snake huh?" Ellie stops with a smile and gives a shrug. "What do you want me to do? Send her a 'Get well soon' card? I can do that."

Sasha stepped in her face as the crowd was behind this. "No but I will be getting some payback for her and making sure to keep her safe and have her back from people like you."

"Damn." Ellie nods. "Then who's gonna save you?"

Sasha was pushed back as people oohed, Sasha stumbles and comes back with a echoed slap that knocked Ellie off balance.

"Whoa!" Cole reacts. "What a slap!"

"That was all open hand!" Corey was shocked.

Ellie held her mouth still in shock.

"I told you I was gonna slap the taste out your mouth!" Sasha shouts.

Ellie frowns and went to come back with a right, Sasha ducks and grabs Ellie as the two of them just started throwing punches.

"Forget a match, this thing is turning into a fight." Byron says. Sasha got Ellie in the corner and starts beating her down with the crowd behind her. Ellie started covering up from the hits, Sasha stops the rights to start stomping her down in the corner. "Built up anger, emotion! Sasha Banks letting it all loose on Ellie for the people who didn't get a chance to tonight. Look at her go!"

The ref starts to count, Sasha stops when he was at a count of three.

"Come on ref get her off!" Kevin shouts at him. "Do your job!"

Sasha backs up and looked like she was walking off but ran and jumped back on Ellie with a series of rights.

"Sasha again!" Cole shouts. "She just isn't done and you gotta understand where it's all coming from! I mean Sasha has her own problems with Ellie but then what Ellie had done to Sasha and Bayley."

The ref shouts and warns her, Sasha stops and backs up as Ellie held onto the ropes to keep herself up.

"Do your job Cone!" Chris yells at him.

"I'm the Boss!" Sasha shouts as the crowd cheers.

Kevin looks at Chris. "Isn't she employed here?"

"Sure is." Chris nodded.

"The Boss is fired up!" Corey comments.

Sasha runs back and hits the double knees to the chest but Ellie caught her up in mid motion.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Sasha looking for the double knees but got caught." Cole warns. Ellie turns her around and lets her go to sit on the top turnbuckle, Ellie backs up still trying to shake off the hits from earlier. "That may have just helped Sasha out." Sasha waits as Ellie turns around and jumps off, Ellie lands a hard right blow to her stomach. "Oh!"

"About near knocked the wind right out of her from mid air!" Byron says. "What a strike to the mid section!"

Sasha fell to the mat holding her stomach coughing and trying to catch her breath.

Chris claps. "Yeah!" He cheers her. "That's our girl! Did you see that you idiots?" He points at Enzo and Cass

Ellie holds her head with a glare as she watched Sasha cough and stumble up. The replays of the strike to Sasha's stomach had replayed.

"I mean that is full on steam behind that hit and Sasha literally jumped right into it." Corey shakes his head.

Ellie runs past Sasha who was on one knee, she bounces off the ropes and comes back hitting her with a low dropkick to the face.

She hooks Sasha leg for the cover.

"One!"

"Tw-"

Sasha kicks out.

"Sasha Banks kicking out at two!" Cole calls it. Ellie gets up and walks across Sasha's stomach to the corner. "And the disrespect shown once again to the Boss."

"Not much respect I would have after being hit in the head like that." Corey scoffs. Ellie went for a low spinning kick but Sasha ducks, Sasha hooks her from under and rolls Ellie up. "Wait, wait!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"T-"

Ellie kicks out, both women get to their feet, Sasha went to grab her but Ellie locked their hands and yanks her into a knee to the stomach. Sasha dropped to one knee favoring her stomach.

"Right back to the stomach and lets not forget the back injury of Sasha Banks." Cole points out. "She's cleared but the damage is still there. The last thing she can afford is a rib injury next."

Ellie lifts her up in a inverted position, she brings her down to bounce off her knee. Sasha cries out and rolls off and over to the corner, Ellie quickly runs over and jumps on her.

"It's Boss time!" Ellie yells.

Sasha was monkey flipped out of the corner and to the other side of the ring to land straight on her back.

"And again to the back of Sasha!" Byron points out.

Ellie kicks up to her feet with a grin as Kevin and Chris claps for her. "I swear only that woman has such a sick smile when it comes to torturing other people."

Sasha rolls over and reaches for Enzo and Cass who desperately had their hands out for her. Ellie drops down on her knees behind her and grabs Sasha in a front choke hold, she grabs Sasha's hand and helps her reach.

"You need a tag!" Ellie teases as she waves Sasha hand to Big Cass. "You need to tag in someone and that's the best you got? Your pathetic!"

Ellie smacks her hard on the side of her face as Sasha fell back.

"Just a nasty attitude." Byron shakes his head. "We know Ellie has this side but this worse. I mean the lack of respect."

Ellie kicked her down in her back and just started stomping her repeatedly as she held onto the ropes. The ref was warning her and started to count, Ellie stops before doing it again until Sasha was tethering on the edge of the apron. Ellie stops and runs to the ropes, she bounces off and comes back hitting Sasha with a baseball slide to send her flying off the apron and onto the floor.

"Baseball slide from Ellie, sending Sasha Banks off the apron and onto the floor!" Cole exclaims.

Sasha rolls over holding her back.

Enzo turns around on the apron to check on her. "Sasha! Sasha, you alright?"

Ellie looked like she was gonna go out the ring but quickly hit a sharp high kick to the back of Enzo's head to send him flying off the apron.

"And a kick to Enzo Amore by Ellie!" Cole shouts.

"Ha!" Corey laughs. "Yes!" Ellie waited for both of them to get up, she springboards herself over the tops and lands on them with a cross body to a loud reaction. "That is our womens champion fellas!"

Ellie rolls up to her feet and holds her arms out with a laugh.

"You think Enzo would learn by now." Byron even had to shake his head. "You do not turn your back when that woman is in the ring behind you. Ellie just taking out both Sasha and Enzo Amore."

"That kick was just beautiful and looked so painful." Corey was still amused. "Enzo Amore is quick to run his mouth and had all of that coming."

Ellie picks Sasha up and throws her back in the ring, Sasha reached for Big Cass who was desperately trying to get in the match. Sasha stands up but was cut off by a spinning kick to the chest that sent her down to the mat, Sasha sits up on her knees coughing.

Ellie hit the ropes and came back hitting a cartwheel and grabs Sasha's head in a scissor lock in mid motion, she twirls her torso down hitting Sasha with a low DDT.

"And a unique DDT to Sasha!" Cole calls the move. "And with Authority."

Ellie covers her.

"One!"

"Two-"

"Thr-"

Enzo jumped in and broke it up to a loud reaction.

"And Enzo Amore breaking things up!" Byron was shocked. "That was brave."

Enzo gets to his feet, Ellie threw Sasha to the side as the ref was trying to get Enzo out of the match.

"That was illegal!" Kevin shouts. "She was about to win!"

Ellie and Enzo started fussing at each other as the ref was trying to keep the two of them apart.

Chris got in the ring and marches over, Sasha gets up and smacks him hard across the face to a loud reaction.

"Sasha Banks with the slap to Jericho who I believe was coming to Ellie's assistance!" Cole says.

Enzo got out of the ring as Chris had to roll out and down to the floor.

"He was being a good friend because Enzo had zero right!" Corey sternly says.

"Enzo is her partner Corey." Cole reminded him. Ellie and Sasha ran to each other hitting a clothesline at the same time. "Now both girls thinking the same thing!"

"Could be a game changer if Sasha gets to that corner!" Byron warns. "Big Cass wants in!" Kevin held his hand out when Ellie started dragging herself over to him. Ellie and Sasha both take a leap and tag in Kevin and Big Cass to a pop. "And tag!"

Kevin beats Big Cass to getting in the ring as he started to hit him with rights and lefts before Big Cass could fully get in the ring. Ellie and Sasha both rolled off the aprons and fell to the floor to take breathers, Chris had got back on the apron after checking on Ellie.

Big Cass was forced in the corner from the hits, Kevin went to whip him out but Cass blocks it and throws Kevin in the corner instead. Kevin went for a punch but Cass hit him with a huge uppercut and tags in Enzo. Enzo backs up before running across the ring, Big Cass gives him extra momentum by driving him into Kevin with a dropkick.

Kevin dropped down and rolled out of the ring in a daze as he fell to the floor. Chris ran in with a yell but was sent over the ropes and right on the floor with Kevin.

Ellie slowly slides in to catch Cass off guard with a kick but it was caught by Sasha, Ellie hops on one leg with her hand in defense.

"Don't think so crazy!" Sasha hits her with a stunning knee.

Ellie falls back but screams when she gets grabbed up by Cass who raises her in the air as the crowd was enjoying this.

"Oh my God!" Corey freaks out. "No! Cass don't you do that to that woman, no Cass!"

Ellie screams. "Get your cold hands off my thighs! Put me down! Put me down!" Cass was going to put her down in front of Sasha who smiles and waves at her. "No lift me up! Lift me up!"

"No Cass, you heard the man, put him down." Enzo points over the ropes.

"Oh my God no! No, no, no!" Ellie yells, Kevin and Chris raise up. "Enzo you son of a-" The crowd cheers when Cass threw a screaming Ellie down on top of them both.

"Wow!" Cole couldn't believe he did it. "Big Cass just throwing Ellie from in the air down onto her two best friends, Kevin and Jericho!"

"You said they are all best friends." Byron points out. "Now all three of them are together."

"Shut up Saxton." Corey retorts. "You don't throw women. How dare Big Cass just throw our champion away like that? Thank God, Chris and Kevin where their to catch her. Poor woman."

Big Cass holds his arms out. "Hi you doin!"

Enzo did his dance with Sasha as the crowd was going along with them.

"You gotta lay off the chips Ellie." Chris groans rolling over.

Ellie kicks his arm with her foot. "Shut the hell up."

Enzo tags in Big Cass who jumps down and grabs up Kevin, he drags him over to the apron and throw him inside the ring. Sasha gets on the apron as Ellie was getting to her feet, she jumps off taking her down with double knees in her back so Ellie hit face first.

"Oh my gosh! Sasha Banks with the double knees to the back!" Cole reacts with the crowd.

"Wow!" Byron jaw slacked. "Sasha just floored Ellie right back on the floor." Ellie was laid out on her stomach not moving.

"Floored is one way to put it." Corey says. "Flatlined the champ face first."

Sasha got to her feet. "That was for Bayley!" She shouts down at her, Sasha turns back and goes to her corner.

"You heard Sasha Banks, that was for what Ellie has done to Bayley." Cole explains. Chris held his back as he crawled over and tried to shake her awake. "Ellie is out, I mean she hit the floor face first."

Big Cass gets back in the ring, Kevin grabs him down and rams his knee in his stomach to slow him down and lands a hard blow to her back.

Chris picks Ellie up over his shoulder and points at Sasha and Enzo. "You two idiots are gonna pay for this!" The crowd laughs, Sasha and Enzo just gave him amused looks.

People laughed at how Chris took Ellie back around to their side and laid her on the floor.

"That is not funny you two, how dare you? Sasha could have just hurt out champs face." Corey scolds. Chris gets back on the apron to watch as Ellie was on the floor below trying to recover. "Let me just point out how great of a friend Chris is for getting her out of harms way and away from the corner of idiots. Mostly Enzo, he should be arrested. It's gotta be some law against that haircut." Kevin drags Big Cass to his side and tags in Chris who comes in and hits him with a large right.

Chris chops Cass back near the ropes, he runs back and bounces off the other set. Cass grabs up a running Chris and hits him with a sidewalk slam

"Watch your back!" Enzo calls out.

Kevin ran in the ring but Cass grabbed him up and hits him with a sidewalk slam as well, Kevin rolled out on the outside of the apron. Cass bounces off the ropes with full head of steam for a big boot but Chris seen it coming and pulls down the ropes making Cass fall over the top and down to the floor.

"The veteran of Chris Jericho and Cass looking for that big boot." Cole says.

Sasha turns around, Enzo jumps down to check on his partner in concern.

Chris stumbles back in his corner, Ellie angrily but slowly pulls herself up on the apron and slapped his arm as the crowd cheers.

"Tag!"

"Ellie's up!" Corey points out. "She just tagged herself in!"

"I don't think Enzo and Sasha notice!" Byron shakes his head.

Kevin ran around and kicks Cass down in his chest, Chris crept around from the other side and blindside Enzo from behind.

Ellie got in the ring and marched over to the other side. Sasha was caught off guard as she got her hair grabbed, Ellie roughly just drags her over the top rope.

"Wait a minu-oh my gosh!" Cole was taken back by the force.

"Have you lost your damn mind!" Ellie throws Sasha across the ring on her back.

Sasha holds her back as she gets to her feet and runs to her. Ellie grabs her and hits a scorpion kick, Sasha stumbles back, Ellie spun and hit her with a spinning back fist that echoed as Sasha was stunned and fell back.

"Ellie with a scorpion kick into a spinning back fist!" Byron eclaims. "And this is what Bayley is gonna have to deal with come next week. That crazy aggression that will just come out of nowhere." Ellie snatches her hair tie out and shakes her hair out to whistles. She glares down at Sasha with a frown as her hair falls in her face. "I do not think she is happy about those double knees from the Boss."

"You think?" Corey repeats wide eyed. "Look at the anger on her face. Sasha calls herself the Boss and it's all fun and games until Ellie is ticked off." Sasha was on her knees, Ellie spins grabbing up her foot before letting it snap down on the back of Sasha's head. "Oh!" Sasha fell face first on the mat.

"What kind of move was that?" Byron questions in shock.

"Don't know but good grief." Cole reacts.

Ellie grabs Sasha up and runs her back into the corner and starts ramming her shoulder into her midsection repeatedly.

The ref starts to count, Ellie stops and backs up before going to run back but was stopped with a right by Sasha.

"Sasha able to block." Byron says. Sasha jumps up so sit on the second rope, Ellie comes back, Sasha went to kick her again but Ellie tossed her foot to the side with a spin and jumps hitting a pele kick. "But not that time!" Sasha was stunned forward, Ellie nails her with screaming right hook. "Oh my goodness!" Sasha spilled off the turnbuckle and fell to the floor to a loud reaction.

"What a hell of a right hook!" Corey reacts.

Chris and Kevin eyes were wide as they looked down at Sasha before back to Ellie.

"No kidding Corey!" Cole agrees. Sasha was laid out on the floor hurt as Enzo had to go check on her with Big Cass. The replay of it showed again. "Just watch this spin right into the pele kick. Ellie hit it right on the nose and stunned the Boss but this right here-" It showed the right hook by Ellie that sent her over the ropes. "I mean you heard that impact."

"We heard it but Sasha actually felt it." Byron winces as he watched it.

Ellie gets up and flips her hair back with a frown, she snaps her head back to Kevin and Chris. "What?!" They both quickly show their palms in defense.

Corey laughs. "Chris and Kevin want zero beef right now with Ellie."

"I wouldn't either, mixed tag action continues. Live, next." Cole ends it to commercial.

 _ **'Back from commercial break'**_

The show came back from commercial as Kevin, Chris, and Ellie had taken over the match in total. Sasha was still out on the floor recovering from hitting her back so hard when Ellie knocked her off the top rope and Kevin and Chris had manage to isolate Enzo from Big Cass throughout the match.

"Kevin Owens now just trying to stomp on the fingers of Enzo Amore." Cole says. Kevin held him down and actually managed to do it. "Now he did. Ever since Ellie with that just down right assault on Sasha who is still down over there. It has basically been three on two. Ellie did all of that but looks just as happy as ever."

The camera showed Ellie on the apron with Chris watching Kevin beat down Enzo.

"It's because Enzo is getting smacked around, I'm telling you." Corey jokes. "Ellie is dangerous. There is a reason Mick Foley does not want Seth Rollins near her while he is injured. You don't know what she will do, she does not care, she said it herself. I respect Bayley but I doubt she's ready for her friend in this way, not saying she can't do it but I think Ellie is just on a level that keeps going up. She doesn't get worse, she gets better, and more dangerous, and that's not good for ANYBODY."

Kevin chops Enzo in the chest to send him falling in their corner.

"Smack talker, I don't hear no smack!" Kevin says down to Enzo. "Talk some smack. Your little girlfriend is already laid out, she's been out since break. Where's the smack talk?"

Enzo tries to get up but Kevin hits him right back down.

Ellie laughs leaning down to his level. "Hi you doin down there Enzo?"

The crowd cheers when Sasha pulls herself up in a slump on the apron. Big Cass was trying to get Enzo back into it along with the crowd.

"Shutup!" Chris shouts at them.

Kevin presses his knee in Enzo face and keeps it there, the ref starts to warn him and counts.

"Just driving the knee into Enzo's neck." Byron watches. "All three of them apart are dangerous and together they are worse."

At the count of two Kevin stops and walks across the ring to tease Big Cass, making the ref follow.

Ellie jumps down, she casually grabs a tight full of Enzo hair and pulls as hard as she could making the crowd boo. Cass and Sasha were getting upset as the ref was to busy watching them and Kevin. Enzo yells in pain as she continued to pull harder and Chris pressed his foot on the crook of his neck.

"You hold up that Too Sweet hand sign again and I'll break your fingers compeesh!" Ellie yanks his head side to side. "Do you understand me! Never-again!"

"And there's Ellie and Chris Jericho taking advantage while our official is distracted." Byron throws his hand up.

Ellie lets go and backs up while Chris dropped his foot when Kevin turns back around with the ref.

"Chris and Ellie are very familiar with the rules and what they can and can not get away with Byron. You can't get mad at them for taking advantage of a situation." Corey defends.

Enzo tries to get out the corner but Kevin hits him with a chop back into the corner and pushes him back in there corner. Kevin was amused as he shook his head and tags in Chris Jericho.

"You gotta give it to the best friends with working well together here." Byron compliments. "Quick tags. Isolating their opponent."

The match continued back and forth with tags between Kevin and Chris who continued to keep Enzo in the match and punish him. Enzo was out of it from that senton by Kevin as he had for a brief second reached in the wrong corner for somebody who wasn't there.

"Enzo has just been taking a beating by these two and it doesn't help with Ellie's teasing." Byron shakes his head. "Cass or Sasha wants in this match bad. Enzo has got to find some way to make a tag."

Chris had Enzo back into a submission but the crowd was willing him back to his feet.

"Those wild eyes on Big Cass, the anger from earlier with Sasha Banks who has got to be steaming after what Ellie did to her." Corey says. "All Enzo has to do is somehow get over there."

Enzo gets up and gets his arms free, he turns around and hits Chris with a kick to the stomach. Chris leans over, Enzo runs and bounces off the ropes but runs right into a clothesline to send him back down to the mat.

"That was sooo pathetic!" Ellie yells over the ropes with a laugh, the ref warns her to get down. "How did you get out of NXT?!"

Enzo laid on his back, Chris runs to the ropes and goes for a lionsault but Enzo got the knees up right in the face of Chris. Ellie and Kevin eyes widened as they yelled for Chris to quickly get up and tag one of them in the match. Big Cass and Sasha were on the apron eagerly with their hands out.

"Come on Chris! Come on!" Kevin shouts with his hand out.

"Desperation maneuver by Enzo. But Enzo is still a long way from his corner and his tag team partners." Corey points out.

Big Cass stomps on the steps a few times as he paced the apron.

"Come on Enzo!" Sasha calls for him.

Enzo drags himself closer and closer.

"He's almost there!" Byron warns.

Chris tags in Kevin as Enzo jumps and tags in Cass to a huge reaction from the crowd. Cass comes in taking down Kevin with shoulder tackles, Chris gets back on the apron but hit back off by Cass, Cass went to try and grab Ellie but she screams and jumps down.

Big Cass grabs up Kevin Owens and hits him with a fallaway slam to the other side of the ring.

Chris ran in but Cass grabs him and send him over the ropes, Chris caught himself on arpon and goes up to the top buckle. Cass turns and runs in the corner hitting Kevin with a stinger splash.

"Stinger splash in the corner, Jericho on the top rope-" Cole stops when Chris jumped off and was hit with a boot to the face out of mid air by Cass. "Runs into a big boot!"

"One of the perks of being seven feet tall is you can kick a man out of the sky like that." Corey chuckles.

Kevin stumbles out the corner, Cass slammed him down. "Cass just slamming down Owens!" Cole says. Ellie slides in the ring, Sasha runs inside and spears her down to a loud reaction. "Sasha Banks with a spear to Ellie! Sasha saw her coming."

Chris and Ellie stumble up to their feet, Cass picks up Sasha with a spin and used her to kick Chris to the side and Ellie over the top rope.

"Using the Boss as a battering ram!" Byron jokes.

Sasha jumps down, Ellie pulled herself up using the barricade. "What is the Boss thinking here?" Sasha bounces of the ropes and runs ahead, Cass allows her to step up in his hand and sends her over the ropes down onto Ellie.

"Now Sasha Banks taking down Ellie with a raise up from Big Cass!" Cole exclaims.

Cass holds his hands out. "Hi you doin!"

Cass turns back to Kevin and makes sure it was clear before running over to the other corner to give another splash in the corner. Kevin slides out of the way making Cass hit his face on the buckle and stun himself, he turns around right into a superkick from Kevin. Cass falls down in the corner stunned.

Kevin holds his ribs as he backs up to the other corner and stares him down.

"And just like that, looks like advantage Owens." Byron said.

Kevin yells running forward for the cannon ball, Cass pulls himself up out of corner and hits him with a big boot to the face that sends Kevin down on his back.

"Big boot again!" Cole calls it.

"Oh maybe not!" Byron takes his words back from earlier.

Enzo got on the apron with Sasha.

"Enzo!" Cass was pumped up as he tagged in Enzo for their final move.

"Looking for Bada-Boom Shakalaka." Cole says as the crowd was cheering this on waiting.

Enzo climbed to the top turnbuckle but Enzo points out Chris who slid in the ring at the last minute. Kevin turns over to see Ellie pulling herself back on the ropes with her hand out for him.

Chris went over and slaps Cass in the face as people laughed in shock, Chris did it for the second time. Ellie caught this and face palmed with her other hand from knowing how that was about to go.

"Ohh-oh, oh." Corey laughs. "Braced and slapped to the seven footer."

Chris backs up wide eyed when Cass flips back his hair to look at him crazy.

"Yeah..." Byron trails off.

"Jericho what were you thinking?" Corey questions.

"Uh, he's not." Byron chuckled.

Chris went to hit him again but Cass blocks it, he grabs him and throws Chris over the top rope but Chris caught himself this time. Cass bounces off he ropes and runs ahead hitting Chris with a big boot that send both of them over the top rope and spilling out to the floor.

"Whoa!" Byron reacts. "Big Boot from Cass!"

Kevin finally gets up to his feet, Enzo improvised and jumps off hitting Kevin with a DDG.

"And Enzo and Owens are the legal men!" Cole reminds. Enzo rolls him over and hooks his leg. "Enzo looking to pin the WWE Universal Champion!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Ellie jumps down breaking it up to a loud reaction.

"Ellie breaking up the pin this time!" Cole says.

"My goodness that was so close!" Corey relesed his breath.

"Can you imagine if Enzo Amore pinned Kevin Owens tonight?" Byron asks.

"We would all be out of jobs and Ellie would be in a sanitorium." Corey says seriously.

Ellie was sent back out of the ring by the ref as she took her spot back on the apron.

Enzo got back to his feet, he ran to Kevin who comes out of nowhere with a wicked clothesline that turns Enzo inside out.

"Oh and a wicked clothesline turning Enzo inside out!" Cole shouts. "Both men down! Now which one can make the tag!"

"I'm surprised Enzo still has head after that." Corey snorts. Kevin drags himself to his corner and jumps tagging in Ellie. "Tag to Ellie and that bring in the Boss!" Ellie and Sasha both run in the ring and take each other down to the mat. "Right back where they left off!"

They roll off each other and back to their feet. Sasha ducks her hit and hits her with an elbow to the face, Ellie stumbled back in the corner, Sasha ran back hittinf her with the double knees to the chest. Ellie almost falls over, Sasha came back, Ellie tried to double boot her back but got her legs caught.

"Oh no!" Byron knew what was coming.

"Not this time sweetheart!" Sasha throws her legs to the side.

Ellie was punched down in between the ropes. The crowd was behind Sasha who held the ropes and jumps for the double knees to the stomach.

Ellie slides through on the apron just as Sasha came down, she jumps hitting a kick to the back of her head making Sasha fall into the corner.

"Ring awarness!" Corey points out. "Ellie knows Sasha so well!"

Ellie rolls back in behind her and grabs her by the waist looking for suplex but Sasha bucked her off, Ellie rolls over and back to her feet. Sasha runs to her, Ellie hooks up under her arms for the BlackOut but Sasha got behind her and hit her with the backstabber.

"Backstabber to Ellie!" Byron calls it.

Sasha was gonna roll into the Banks Statement but Kevin and Chris both grabs Ellie's legs and drags her out of the ring with them. "And come on! Jericho and Owens pulling Ellie away!"

"They are saving their partner!" Corey retorts.

Sasha got out on the apron and runs off, Kevin pushed Ellie to the side as both him and Chris were taken down with the double knees by Sasha to a huge reaction.

"Now the Boss taken out Jericho and Owens!" Cole exclaims. Ellie rolled back in the ring trying to get herself together. "Sasha says you wanna be involved well there you go!" Sasha gets to her feet talking trash to Jericho and Owens

"The Boss is fearless, I will give her that." Corey chuckles. Sasha got on the apron, Ellie ran to her but was hit with a hard right to send her stumbling back away from the ropes. "What a right to the champ!"

Sasha gets in the ring and runs to Ellie who grabs her arm and jumps on her with a twirl taking her down to the mat with the TCH to shock.

"TCH on Sasha! TCH!" Cole freaks out. "Sasha got caught!" Sasha rolls trying to get out of it but Ellie rolls with her. "Sasha fighting the best she can!"

"Ellie locked that on like a damn snake!" Corey recalls. "She's quick and Sasha took to much time with Kevin and Chris!"

The crowd was on their feet for Sasha to not give in. Sasha yells reaching for the ropes with her free hand and legs as she kicks her feet. "You are locked in the armbar and being choked out with a woman that has leg strength like no other female back there! You can't breathe, your in two submissions when in the triangle choke!"

"Ellie has her in the center of the ring Corey!" Cole points out. "Cass is down, Enzo is out!"

Sasha tried to use her feet to stand and lift her but ended up falling back down and reaching for the ropes with her hand.

"Sasha is trying not to tap, she is fighting with everything!" Byron continues. "Come on Sasha!"

"The more you fight the more the snake chokes Byron!" Corey replies.

Sasha tried desperately to punch at Ellie's legs to get her loosen but only had one arm and could barely breathe.

"That's not going to cut it Banks!" Ellie laughs. "Tap-out! Or get choked out!"

"Ellie screaming at her to give in!" Cole hears this. Sasha stops fighting as her body fell limp, the ref lifts her arm a couple of times but didn't get a response and calls for the bell. "What-is she? Sasha's out cold! That's it!" The bell rings as Ellie's theme hit. "That is gonna call for the bell!"

"Here are your winners by submission. Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, and Ellie Brooks!" JoJo announces to a loud mixed reaction.

"Ellie just choked out Sasha Banks." Corey says.

The ref went back to Ellie who still had it on.

"She still won't let her go!" Byron points out. Ellie finally drops her and kicks her away, Chris rolls in the ring and hugs her. Kevin yanks his and Ellie's title away from the time keeper. "Sasha fought and tried but she just wouldn't tap out to Ellie. She just couldn't see herself doing it anymore."

"Doesn't matter, a choke out is as good as a tap out. Sasha may have just done more harm then good to her own body. I get you got your pride and you wanted some momentum and payback for Bayley but in the end, the snake got you." Corey replies.

Ellie gets helped to her feet by Kevin and Chris, Kevin gives her title to her. Chris helps raise both their hands to the crowd.

"Take nothing away from Sasha guys, she tried her best to fight out of that hold." Cole says.

"The more she fought the worse Ellie made it. Sasha called her a snake, well she is kind of right because snakes strike and suffocate you until you can't breathe anymore." Corey says back.

Kevin and Chris go celebrate over by the ropes.

Ellie throws her title over her shoulder as she walks over and stoops down over an out cold Sasha with a wide smile. The ref was warning her not to do anything to her and leave her alone.

"I hope Bayley is ready for that." Byron says warily. "I know she can do it."

"That makes one of us." Corey scoffs. "I wouldn't be to eager after seeing that crap."

Ellie pushed her hair back and just slowly shakes her head down at Sasha as she still wore her smile. "Now that! Was for Bayley." She pats the top of her head.

"This entire match was crazy from the start of the bell to the ending of it." Byron says as the highlights played.

"Sasha thought she had Ellie with the backstabber but her two best friends pulled her out of harms way." Cole points out.

"Banks taking her attention of Ellie for far to long and this happened." Corey watched the replay of Ellie locking in the TCH move on Sasha. "Will this be Bayley come next week? Or will she shock us and do the impossible, I doubt it but Byron believes so."

"I do but I also agree that Ellie doesn't get worse, she gets more dangerous." Byron says. "That could be a problem."

"Will 219 days in counting come to an end next week or will Ellie be going on to Hell in a Cell as Champion?" Cole asks. Ellie hooks her arms over Chris and Kevin grinning. "It has been one good week for these three. How long will it last?"

"As long as they are friends and champion." Corey answers.

Chris points to her. "She's taking all of you down!"

"Yeah, you heard the man!" Kevin raises her arm.

Ellie laughs at the two of them as the show ends with the three of them standing tall.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Like a freaking snake is right, that take down had me do a double take #RAW_

 _This match was pure entertainment, it got suspenseful at the end but other then that I couldn't help but laugh at Enzo and Ellie #RAW_

 _Ellie just does not like those two #RAW_

 _Sasha got choked out! #RAW_

 _And now her ego has shot up some more #RAW_

 _Give it to Sasha, she would not tap out to her #RAW_

 _Ellie is just as non caring evil as they come, I swear she is #RAW_

 _That woman needs to loose, YOU GOT THIS NEXT WEEK BAYLEY #RAW_

 _219 days as champ? Yeah Ellie! #RAW_

 _She makes evil look so fun, I'm sorry #RAW_

 _Ellie's mean streak should not be tested, but Bayley has one of them to #RAW_

 _Next week is gonna be crazy #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Bayley I know you and that is how I know I can beat you. Your not ready for me yet but I'll let you think you are #SeeYahNextWeek!_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope it wasn't to long but I was trying to make up for getting it out so late to you guys. Sasha refused to tap but she still lost, and the three best friends are still happy. But happiness doesn't last when you still got people on your tail. Big matches and big face to faces coming in the next RAW, leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	169. A Queens Head

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter! Again I am sorry for being so late with the last one but when you do four nights back to back of a 1-10pm shift, it can take a little toll on you. I see a lot of people wanna see Ellie take on Sasha at Hell in a Cell and others want to see her take on Charlotte. Time will tell when we get to that point but don't be afraid to voice your vote in the reviews with your opinion. I always read them when they come through so let him loose, Sasha or Charlotte? Or it could be a wildcard, I'm famous for throwing in something crazy, we know that. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **'Colby's home in Davenport'**_

Pharya sat on the stool at the kitchen counter as she was on her laptop. In a pair of sweats and black t-shirt, her hair was brushed out with one side tucked behind her ear.

Styles laid in her lap on his back, Pharya looks down with a smile and pokes his stomach making him do a little sound and use his foot to kick.

She giggles. "Don't kick your foot at me. You bother me when I'm sleep, it's only fair." Styles opens an eye until he slowly closes it back shut and falls back asleep. Pharya playfully rolls her eyes. "Wow you would think your the one that has been on the road Styles, I swear."

Colby came in the kitchen with Kevin trailing behind him. "What time is it?" He yawns with a stretch.

"Six." Pharya types. "I was gonna come jump on you at six thirty with Styles. We don't need you sleeping the whole night away."

Colby scoffs lowering his arms. "I was this close to doing so." He walks over to the fridge in his basketball shorts and tank top. "We should make Tacos tonight. I'm feeling mexican food for some reason."

"One stop at Taco Bell and you won't quit." Pharya smirks. "I guess we could though. I bought the stuff for it."

Colby points at her. "So you wanted them to?" Pharya just smiles and shakes her head. "Yes, yes you did, the power of being a couple. Good minds think alike."

"You are ridiculous." Pharya chuckled.

"No that beast in your lap in ridiculous." Colby opens his water bottle and points at Styles. "My entire desk leg Phar. The entire leg looks like little miniature people been hacking at it with a little saws." Pharya holds back her laugh but snorts. "It's not funny."

"I told you I will go to the store and find some stuff. He's teething and just needs more toys to keep him occupied and I gotta start training him more." Pharya waves it off.

Colby takes a long sip of his water before bringing it down. "Yeah, we're gonna do that tomorrow. Not joking with you." He goes over and grabs up Styles in his palm with one hand. "You hear that."

"Colby! He was sleeping." Pharya reaches for him. "Stop being a jerk, put him down."

Colby laughs at Styles bending to try and chew at his hand. "See chewing things your not supposed to is what got you into this thing."

"Give em back." Pharya takes Styles and lets him onto the floor to play around with Kevin. "You wonder why he did that to your desk leg and your shoe."

Colby double takes. "My shoe? What about my shoe?" Pharya makes a wide eyed 'Oops' face and slowly turns back to her computer with a whistle. "I swear if I go back there and shoe is missing it's pair or is not the same as it's twin then Styles is sleeping in the yard." He walks off to the back.

"That's dog abuse!" Pharya laughed. "You can't do that to him!"

"The hell I can't!" Colby retorts. "He lives in this house and will follow these rules."

"God that is such a dad line." Pharya looks at her phone when a text comes through. "Hey do you want me to book our flight after coming from April and Phil's for in the morning? Like around 5 or 6?"

"Why so early?" Colby calls out from the room.

"I don't really like taking flights at night and I'm more of an early owl!"

Colby makes a sound. "I really feel like this is just about you and your preferences!"

"It is!" Pharya says back.

"At least your honest with it but yeah go for it." Colby walks back in from the room. "Their good but one looked off. If you do that then were driving to the next city after that."

"I'm cool with that." Pharya shrugs. "Oh by the way, his mom just sent me a text with all the funeral information and that she had some stuff to give us that they had made. They are like wrist cuffs, we could probably wear them in our ring gear."

Colby nods and picks up his water. "Yeah that would be pretty cool to use. I know the guys in the school will be ready to wear them in a minute."

Pharya stops texting to look up at him. "Speaking of this, you sure you okay?" Colby just shrugged it off and drinks his water. "That's not an answer to me."

He sighs taking the bottle down. "You tried this on our trip back home. I'm okay, told you that twice."

"I'm just checking on you." Pharya puts her phone down. "I'm not just talking about with this death. I mean-"

"Look legends talk, you learn to get over it." Colby waves it off. "Not everything he said was wrong."

"Yes it was." Pharya frowns. "How dare you even think that about yourself? Your not a terrible wrestler and you got more personality and charisma then half the guys back there. Accidents happen and you can not control that and nobody blames you. I told you that Bret and his brother are bitter and neither would last a day in WWE right now, even in their prime. Like I hate to say it but crowds expect more from a wrestler then just a suplex and a cute submission or a show of strength. What his brother said was disrespectful to you and I said my peace on that."

Colby raised a brow. "You did what?"

"I said my peace." Pharya tells him again. "Nobody else was gonna say anything so I did. I don't care what WWE royalty you are but he attacked you, had something to say about me and about Phil and I did not like it. He wants to talk charisma, like I love Nattie but her acting is freaking horrible, I'm sorry."

"What did you say back Pharya?" Colby questions in a stern tone.

"Nothing disrespectful but I told him he needed to learn his place and to back off. You don't go blaming a death on somebody, you don't know what that could do to a person's mind set-"

"I told you that I was fine." Colby says, he reaches for her phone. "Show me what you said." Pharya gave him her phone with her rant reply back to Smith Hart rant on him. The more he read the more his lips turned down into a thin line, his eyes finally flickered from the phone to Pharya. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Pharya was confused. "I said it nicely."

"No you did not, delete that crap." Colby gives her phone back.

Pharya shakes her head. "What? Why should I?"

"Because you could get in trouble, now get rid of the damn post Pharya." Colby points to her phone. "You shouldn't have said anything about it in the first place." He shakes his head going into the back room. "You didn't make anything better."

"I was defending you." Pharya follows him.

"That is not defending me." Colby turns back. "That is you not knowing how to be professional. You are not supposed to be defending anything about me right now."

"Screw that crap, he started this with you first." Pharya states. "I have a right to respond."

"I didn't need you to is my point." Colby retorts.

"I told you I was defending you and was worried about you thinking a lot of stuff is your fault." Pharya admits. "That is why I keep checking on you. You don't want to talk to me about anything with this, you just brush it off and I'm sick of it because I know you want to say something."

"I brush it off because I don't have a damn thing to say about it." Colby's tone made her look at him funny. "You are always so quick to open your mouth to retaliate without thinking. You could lose your job or title over some crap like this. I don't need you to defend me from some words that an old legend tell me and I'm not open when it comes to death. That is just who I am, the kid was under my school's care and it makes me think and worry for the others. His mother doesn't have her child anymore Phar, that hurts to think about considering I know how my mom is with me. Did you think I didn't speak because I'm just trying to let the feelings slowly fade?"

Pharya eyes flicker down. "I-"

"No you didn't, because you don't think." Colby cuts her off.

Pharya shrugs and shakes her head. "I was just worried about you." Colby rolls his eyes. "You weren't talking to me about this. If you would have told me what you did before then my concern wouldn't have grew more but I swear I wasn't trying to make us look bad, I just wanted to remind you I was on your side."

"You showed the opposite." Colby snatches his hoodie up from the bed. "So thank you for that. Look just stay out of certain things." Pharya looks at him hurt but didn't question it as she just nods. "I'm gonna go take them for a walk."

"I'll go-"

"I got it." Colby waved her off. "You did enough for tonight."

Pharya stops with a sad look as she watched Colby walk out their room. She looks back down at her response to the rant and deletes it off but it was already to late since the damage was done. Once she posted it she knew it was really never gonna go anywhere and that time would eventually die it down.

Since the death at his school and getting called injure prone because of Finn, Colby hasn't been really saying anything when it comes to it. His actions caused her to watch him more as the last thing she wanted was their words to affect him and how he wrestled in the ring. It didn't matter to her what anybody in WWE had to say about the post because the two that were in the wrong was the Harts. All she wanted was Colby to talk to her but he wasn't doing that and he was just not being himself and she just wanted to show he had people on his side.

 _ **Later...**_

"I still just don't think I was wrong for telling them to keep their comments to themselves." Pharya laid across the bed with her table rested against the pillows. "Now he's been out there for the past hours watching tv."

Candice was on Facetime on the other side.

 _"I mean your heart was in the right place."_ Candice shrugs as she makes a face. _"You know people grieve differently Phar."_

"I know but he should know that his student dying was not his fault and it doesn't help when some legend says it is. Like dude, where did you even come from?" Pharya questions.

 _"No doubt on that one, now that I agree with."_ Candice points. _"That part was disrespectful and then he tried to throw you in Punk in it."_

Pharya throws a hand up. "Exactly! Like he and Bret have both just been pretty much attacking him with crap that is not his fault. It annoys me because I know it's getting to him but he doesn't wanna tell me, I swear I was just worried about him."

 _"Well we all know how you get when people start to attack the people around you."_ Candice shakes her head. _"Whew! I still remember they were trying to call AJ a neck breaker because of the Styles Clash and you went OFF. I mean O-F-F."_

"It pissed me off." Pharya tells her. "First, we all know I do not joke when it comes to Allen, that is like you talking about my dad for god sakes. So you better believe I have a lot to say about that and will defend him at all cost."

Candice chuckles. _"That rant about neck breaking was a good one. Still got the shots of that bad boy. Look I don't think he is really mad, he's just dealing with a lot and was more so worried for you then him. You could get in trouble and then that would be something else on his plate. So I see him on that part, you open your mouth Phar but your blunt."_ Pharya brow raised as she looks at her confused. _"...that's bad."_

"Oh, right, right." Pharya nods.

"Also your not in the indy's anymore honey." Candice shrugs. _"We can get away with a lot when down there but you do have to watch certain things. I know you hate to but you don't wanna lose your life work for some post, alright?"_

"I guess not." Pharya looks off. "I wouldn't care if it's for him though."

Candice smiles. _"He knows that, trust me. Just learn how to bite your tongue and give the guy some time to get his head together. Alright smart ass?"_

"Alright." Pharya sighs.

"Congratulations I made you relevant again?" Candice repeats half of Pharya's rant, Pharya gives a nervous smile. "Ah, what am I going to do with you."

"Couldn't even being to tell you." Pharya shakes her head.

Candice giggles. _"Night Phar."_

"Night." Pharya ended the call and gets up, she goes out the room to see Colby talking on the phone with a not so happy look on his face.

This made her slow her steps as she comes closer, Colby eyes traveled to the side to watch her out the corner of his eyes. He rolled them back to stare ahead as he listened to the voice on the other end continue to talk.

"No sir, I understand." Colby finally speaks. "Thanks and we'll see you next week." He hangs up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Who was that?" Pharya asks.

"Hunter." Colby tosees his phone down on the counter. "He wanted to tell me he was sorry about the loss of my student and with what Bret and his brother said. Also for you to never do what you did again but that you weren't in trouble or anything and the way he talked, he agreed with you."

Pharya plays with her nails. "So I'm not in trouble?" Colby kept his eyes down on the counter as he gently shakes his head 'No' to her question. "That's good." He said nothing back to her as a low silence fell in the room. "I'm gonna go back in the room if you need me."

"I'll be out here." Colby gets up and heads past her to go in the living room.

Pharya just turns around and goes back down the hall into their room, she shuts the door and lays on the bed with her tablet in hand. It was nothing she could really do at this point but take her friend's advice and to let him get over his own emotions the best way he could. The only problem was she wanted to help him so bad and he wouldn't let her and she just didn't get why unless there was a deeper reason.

It was a lot of pain written on his face and it annoyed her how he told her one thing but his actions and expressions said another.

Finn name pops up with a text message attached to it, Pharya opens it up to see a link to a song.

 ** _Devitt: Remember that old I-pod you lost? Guess what the hell I found in my room in a old shoe box with stuff I been searching my life for? Leave it to my mother to be the collector, smh -_- Your favorite song from back then is still on there to._**

Pharya laughs at the picture of it but saw the song attached and clicked it. It took her to YouTube and plays **'A Queens Head' by RAIGN'**. She smiles listening to it as it had brought back a lot of funny memories for her during her time in the independent scene. It was weird because when she used to listen to this song it was Devitt she was thinking about but now the roles were different and it was now a person she didn't expect.

Even though what she felt was right she did start to see how he made sense, her replying back didn't help him or his stress. But people picking on him was something she couldn't deal with and WWE close or not, she had to say something and it may not have been the nice way but it was the only way she could show him something.

Pharya downloaded the song and continued to listen to it as the song itself was starting to put her to sleep. Her eyes fluttered close before she completely fell asleep which wasn't shocking since she hadn't had a good nap since being home.

Colby walks in the room. "Phar-" He stops when he saw her laid out on the bed with table under her hand and some song he never heard coming from it. Colby walks over to see how out cold she was and saw she was getting further and further away by the minute, he took the blanket down from the bottom and threw it over top of her.

Pharya almost rolled off the bed when she turned but he caught her up with a chuckle and shakes his head. Colby looks down at her and quietly sighs to himself before laying her back down more close in the center.

Colby stoops down in front of her and picks up the tablet that fell to the carpet, he looks down at the device as the song kept playing.

"What are you listening to?" Colby brows furrowed together when he read the title and listened to it.

 ** _'I don't ever wanna be the same again, I would wait a hundred years, send the thousand kings away. I'm in love with, how I am forever changed. You are in my DNA, and I'll never be the same...'_**

Colby smirks and shakes his head but didn't exit out, he just turned it down and looks back at a sleeping Pharya in front of him.

"The hell you can cause sweetheart." Colby scoffs as he pulls the covers up on her more, he smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. Standing up to his feet, he watched Styles jump on the bed and take his place right up next to her on the pillow. All he could do was shake his head amused and walks out the room with her tablet to finish listening to the song that for some reason he found himself liking.

Even though he couldn't help but be angry with how she did it, he knew where her heart was and the fact a woman would risk her career to just reply with words on his behalf was something big to take in. That was a huge sacrifice on her part and it got to him because she knew she could get in trouble but she really didn't care and it was because of him.

Colby sat back on the couch and finished texting his brother as he listened to the song coming from Pharya's tablet and had even turned it up.

 _ **B: I hope you took your butt in their and said something!**_

 _ **Colby: I'll talk to her tomorrow morning, she's sleep man.**_

 _ **B: Uh-huh right. I'm serious! I actually like her and that is rare when you got someone I like.**_

Colby playfully rolled his eyes.

 _ **Colby: I get it, I get it. Still though...I might have to rethink some things as time goes by though.**_

 _ **B: Things like what?**_

 _ **Colby: Remember that Vegas disaster? When I told her I don't ever wanna be married to her and the promise ring was just so she would never bring up the topic.**_

 _ **B: Quickest way to lose a woman, but yes.**_

 _ **Colby: I don't feel that way anymore**_

 _ **B: ( Confused ) You don't?**_

 _ **Colby: No I don't. You know when my life takes turns for the worse that's usually when the women I'm with take the high road and I guess with all of this. I expected that coming but she's still here and her doing something like for me is still crazy**_

 _ **B: ...So what are you saying to me?"**_

 _ **Colby: I'm speaking for the future here on this but I'm saying...I would marry Pharya one day.**_

* * *

 **Just a small offscreen chapter! Of course we all saw the rant of Bret Hart and by his brother Smith Hart ( RIP ) but this is just something I wanted to use for this chapter, that and the death at Seth Rollins school as well. Of course we know Pharya wouldn't let anybody talk about Colby like that but Colby clearly no happy about what she did, both hearts in the right place but emotions getting scattered around. But that last part is a double take, somebody is starting to see differently when it comes to commitment and you can't help but 'Aww' lol. Also do check out the song A Queen's Head by RAIGN, you won't be disappointed I'm telling you and I think it kinda would fit Colby and Pharya as a couple. Leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	170. Past and Future Similarities

**Authors** **Note- Thanks for the reviews that was left for the last chapter! Of course I'm going to continue to hype this up but our champ has been champion for 219 days, were almost to two hundred chapters, and were almost at 2k reviews and it's all thanks to you guys with your never ending support! We came a long ways and when it is time to celebrate I won't be able to thank you guys enough for getting my story this far and the amount of love you all showed Straight Edge Sister. But let me stop talking like this is goodbye because we have SOO much more left and I can't stress that enough, so lets keep it going!**

* * *

 ** _The ROCK 'Instagram Live'_**

"Now you guys know it's not every day I get on here Live. But when I ran into this one, I just had to say one word because when I see her all I can say is. Goodness!" Rock laughs.

Ellie comes into view over his shoulder with a grin. "What goes on!"

"You see what I mean?" Rock points over his shoulder smiling. "She promised me she would visit and here she is."

Ellie jumps down to walk in front of the camera with her ROCK brand t-shirt from Under Armour made into a muscle t, and a pair of ripped bleach shorts.

"How you been Brooksie?" Rock questions excited.

"Eh, you know, kicking ass, taking names." Ellie shrugs. "Same old, same old. This is really a nice place that you got here in the big L.A. I like it."

"Thanks, you know I don't invite everyone." Rock says, Ellie nods. "By the way if she asks your a cousin." Ellie eyes widened with a pout. "But onto other things here. As you can see my favorite bad girl representing the Rock from head to toe, except the shorts."

"No the shorts are an Ellie original." Ellie nods. "Like em?"

"If it's you wearing it then yes." Rock slowly nods, Ellie laughs at him. "You could wear a damn monkey suit, I don't care. No one would."

"This is true." Ellie shrugs.

Rock gives her a look. "You know I don't know who you look like the most." He points to her and look to the camera. "What do you guys think? See when you do the grin you look like Margot but the rest is Vanessa Hudgens. Either way I'm cool with it."

"I was just mixed with all the greats." Ellie throws her hands up.

"Hey! We can go with that, so when are you gonna ditch Triple Dips and team with me at WrestleMania one day?" Rock asks her, Ellie palmed her face and giggles. "What?" Ellie couldn't hold it back as she starts laughing, Rock was holding his back as he tried to play dumbfounded. "What did I say? What?"

"Y-You know what you said Rock!" Ellie points still laughing.

"What? Triple Dips?" Rock chuckles, Ellie starts going into a fit of laughter all over again making him look to the camera. "I swear to you I didn't know it would be this funny to her when I thought about it in my head."

Ellie leans on him for support. "You are terrible."

"Seriously? Whens our WrestleMania date?" Rocks asks.

Ellie chews her gum with a head shake as she was still trying to get herself together. "We'll talk."

"Alright, I will wait around forever." Rock firmly says, Ellie snorts a laugh and covers her face. "Is that a comment with Walaberg?" He points a little shocked himself. "Stop the madness."

"Say what? No f-in way!" Ellie looks at it and grins as she waves. "Hi Mark!"

"Hi Mark? No, no, no, get the hell out of here Mark is more better." Rock says. "Me and that guy had this talk long before when I saw that selfie with you guys."

Ellie smirks. "Were you jealous?"

"Very." Rock admits, Ellie chuckled. "I told you to back off man, saw her first."

 _Mark Wahlberg- The hell you did man! I told you hands off the last time, what the hell is your deal?_

"You know your life isn't complete until you got the Rock and Mark Wahlberg fighting over you." Ellie throws her hands up. "I'm grinning like a idiot, I know I am."

 _Mark Wahlberg- It's a beautiful grin, I love it_

"You corny son of a bitch." Rock shakes his head making Ellie laugh. "I love it more though. Just putting it out there Ellie, but Mark! This is not over."

 _Mark Wahlberg- You tell me the damn place and time and I'm there and when I leave I will bring Ellie back with me to do a Live_

Ellie eyes widened amused. "Oh that's fighting words."

"Like I won't send his Daddy's Home candy ass packing back to Cybertron." Rock scoffs.

Ellie spits out her water making Rock laugh.

 _Mark Wahlberg- DFL! Hope to run into you soon Ellie Brooks, keep being you. Don't forget our talk either!_

"What talk?" Rock was curious.

"He thought it be cool to test my acting-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rock stops. "Hold everything! If anyone, and I mean anyone is doing a movie that involves you first. It will be this guy." He puts his arm around her. "None of that WWE Studios shit though. That would be insulting to you." Ellie laughed at him and shakes her head, Rock smiles at the camera. "Much like marriage, when she finally does say yes, there will be a match and this one right here will be my partner. Also when she finally wants a break and when I think of something cool that I know she will be good in, I want her on the big screen. I'm telling you it will be the baddest thing on this planet." Ellie nods her head in agreement. "So Mark you can kiss my ass and keep your distance and for all of you out there, I can't end this with seeing Ellie Brooks without saying one word..."

"Goodness!" Ellie and Rock both say and high five each other with a laugh.

"It was good seeing you sweetheart." Rock hugs and pats her back.

"You too Rocky!" Ellie giggles. They both wave by to Live with their own grins. "By guys!"

"Catch her on RAW tonight and I gotta go catch my flight." Rock salutes them off and was beginning to turn the camera off. "Hey speaking of that, Cena's candy ass still employed?"

"What you mean man?" Ellie draws back with a raised brow. "He's about to step over in your world and be the next you, just caucasian and better acting skills."

"Now your talking bullshit from the heat, come on." Rock ushers her off, Ellie starts laughing. "The heat is getting to you, go inside. Go inside and get some water."

"I was kidding!" Ellie tries to protest still laughing.

Live Video ended.

* * *

 _ **'Later, in L.A Cross Fit training'**_

Pharya was with Ashley as the two of them had came to the Cross Fit gym with Colby and Joe to do some training and meet with some people there.

The two girls were in a plank position on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I have just been not showing my abs any attention." Pharya groans.

"Hurts?" Ashley asks.

"Like hell man!" Pharya lets her head fall on her fist with a deep breath. "Whew."

"I saw the Live yesterday to." Ashley chuckles, Pharya smirks looking over at her. "You were blushing from ear to ear when Mark Wahlberg name popped up."

"Because I wasn't expecting it." Pharya giggled. "And it was so funny dude, he only ready some of the stuff he was saying. If you saw what I did you would have been in tears like me."

Ashley shakes her head. "I was already there." Her phone bell went off. "Time."

"Thank God." Pharya drops to the floor with deep breaths. "Did not know how long I could hold on there."

"We held that for some minutes, be proud." Ashley picks up her phone and stands up. "I couldn't believe it at first when I saw you on there though."

"Yeah." Pharya sits up. "Now all I need to meet is my guys Jason Statham and Vin Diesel, and my life will be complete. Chris Pratt has been in my vision for a bit to."

"You're horrible." Ashley shakes her head. "I get the Jason Statham thing though. Bad ass dude."

"Complete bad ass." Pharya starts to get up. "Then there is Samuel Jackson. Okay so it's a couple more but I'm doing good so far. But I promised Rock I would let him know if I was in L.A and he said he had time to kill before his flight later so I said why not. I always wanted to have a meeting with the Great One. The house is soooo amazing, beautiful daughters, and his wife is a sweet woman. I was happy to get the invite but of course I heard it from Phil."

"He doesn't like him?" Ashley raises a brow but snaps her fingers. "Oh yeah he doesn't."

"Eh it's not that." Pharya shakes her head. "Phil and him are just very different and sometimes differences do play a big role between people. I have no problem with him and I already told my brother that who he has his issues with is his issue unless they downright disrespected him to the point of no return that it rubbed me the wrong way to. Other then that we are two different people. Also, Rock is funny as hell."

"Yes he is." Ashley agreed. "He was kidding about that acting though right? Or would you actually do something like that?"

Pharya shrugs her shoulders. "If I'm really good then I don't see why not have that as a back up when my wrestling career is over. Or if I want to take a break but I'm not looking to be some HUGE break out star or some crap, I would do it for fun. I had a couple tv shows that wanted me to guest star for a bit but I was to busy so I had to say no. I love what I do right now and it is my only and main focus."

"I agree with that but I could see you acting after hanging up the boots." Ashley nods. "But I can't see you hanging up the boots either."

"Don't think I would really be able to." Pharya smiles. "I love it to much and I'm stubborn as hell."

Ashley looks to the sky on that comment. "I can definitely speak on that."

"Ah, shut up." Pharya and her starts walking to the ropes.

"Is Colby doing okay?" Ashley grabs the climbing rope. "You know with all that has been going on backstage with the Harts rant then you and of course your retaliation."

Pharya sighs. "I still feel bad."

"I wouldn't." Ashley scoffs, Pharya smirks at her friend. "Come on you were sticking up for him. None of us backstage really expected you to not say a word, kayfabe my ass. You attack my family then I'm coming back at you as well."

"And this is why I love you." Pharya slowly nods, Ashley giggles. "But he's still pretty pissed at me about it. I mean he talks to me but there is tension and he just doesn't wanna bring up any of it. So I just continued giving him his space until he's ready to talk."

Ashley sighs. "Sometimes that is the only thing you can do."

"Hunter wasn't to happy when I called him but just like with you, he saw it coming and even tried to get in contact with me so I wouldn't say anything back but was too late." Pharya takes a sip of her water, she lowers it with a sigh. "Oh well. What's done is done, I took it down but I meant every freaking word I said and if Nattie feels any kind of way she can kick rocks about it. I pointed out facts, I said very bluntly that I love her but I needed to point out that their family member in the business does not have a on screen personality or charisma. I had to prove a point and it's true."

"Love her too, but you kind got a point." Ashley agreed. "She'll get better."

"Of course." Pharya waves it off. "It's not hard but she just has to not make herself seem so forced with it. I know Natalya can get better then that and I will help her in a heart beat if she asked me to. My only problem is her family trying to point out something that doesn't exist in my family but in theirs instead. Bunch of miserable, old, I swear nothing piss me off more then old wrestlers trying to keep their name relevant by bashing the new talent. Your time is over, let us work."

Ashley rolls her eyes. "Tell me about it. You know how many times I gotta tell mines that 'I got this' and to relax."

"Hey, hey, don't talk to papa Rick that way." Pharya says. "What's wrong with you? I outta smack you in the back of the head."

"Shut up Pharya." Ashley playfully pushes her.

Pharya giggled. "But no I see your point, I can't say my brother didn't warn me about the hell with this job though. Him and April gave years of warnings and I still came."

Ashley scoffs. "Danger child."

"Damn straight!" Pharya claps and puts her water down, she looks up the rope. "What the hell? Come on my arms are still shot from earlier, you trying to kill me and I have a match tonight. So do you by the way."

"You will be okay girl, get up there." Ashley points. "One go, up the rope and your done. You cheated earlier and thought I didn't see."

"Damnit." Pharya sucks her teeth and grabs it out of her hand. Ashley steps back and watches Pharya struggle up the rope but tries to hold back her laugh, Pharya starts laughing herself. "Ashley you bitch. You know I can't do this."

"Your halfway up." Ashley points.

"I'm stuck." Pharya was keeping her grip and trying to stop laughing. "You knew what you were doing!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ashley shrugs.

"My foot will be up your backside and there is no maybe." Pharya threatens. "I wanna jump down but it's to high and my legs are still not done getting their full feeling. I hate you Ashley!"

Ashley laughs motioning her to calm down. "Okay, okay, I'll get you down."

"No way, no, you did as much as me." Pharya shakes her head. "What if you drop me and hurt us both?"

"Good gosh." Ashley rolls her eyes. "I'll get somebody, just stay here."

"Where am I going Ashley? Think about that for a second, where the hell am I going?" Pharya asks.

"Good point." Ashley jogs off to find one of the guys. "Be back!"

"I'm gonna kill you." Pharya sighs from the rope. "Oh man this is starting to burn and this is not the best position to be in. This rope is the devil, I can see why it's been banned from gym."

Colby walks over with his basketball shorts on and hair pulled up, he used his shirt as a towel to wipe himself off. His steps slowed when he came over to the rope under Pharya.

"What are you doing?" Colby questions in amusement.

"Colby?" Pharya looks down. "Oh hey!" Colby raises an amused brow at her. "I was tricked up the rope by Ashley who knew my arms were shot and I can't go up any further but it's to much of a jump down. Please help me."

Colby thinks about it. "Nahh."

"Lopez." Pharya growls.

Colby tosses his shirt over his shoulder with a laugh. "Hush, you know I'm going to get you down." One hand went to her waist and the other up her thigh.

"Whoa." Pharya looks down. "You trying to help me or yourself?"

Colby smirks up at her. "I'm trying to help you but I can't help where your own hotspots are, now can I?" Pharya eyes went to slits as she glared at him. "Granted, I know them all. But were not gonna get into that."

"Move down you goof, I got you." Colby keep his grip on her, Pharya starts to slowly come down nut Colby held most of her weight. "Now let go, I promise I got you the rest of the way." Pharya released the ropes, Colby caught her right up bridal style with ease, she lets out a heavy sigh. "I told you don't overdue it in here."

"I was to eager, you know it's like a playground when I get in here." Pharya shrugs.

"I see that." Colby lets her down on her feet as he kept his arm around her.

Pharya got herself together and looks up to see him already staring down at her. "What?" Colby simply stayed quiet and shakes his head. "Why are you staring at me like that then?" She pushed her hair back to rest over on one side.

"No reason." Colby touches her cheek and brushes something off using his thumb. "Me and Joe are almost done so were all about to go. So you can go ahead and get your stuff ready."

"Okay." Pharya nods but she was to busy enjoying him actually touching her again and being this close to her for longer then just a couple of seconds.

Since she had put that post out, her and Colby had been alright but he wasn't acting the same and that was what got them there in the first place. There was another reason that worried her but she didn't want to say anything to anyone about it, including him.

Colby lowers his hand from her face when he caught her sad look. "What's up?"

"Hm?" Pharya snaps out of it to look up at him.

"You okay?" Colby brows knot together. "Looks like your on the verge of tears on me over there."

"No, I'm okay." Pharya fake smiles. "I'm gonna go smack Ashley upside the head and I'll meet you outside."

"Hold on." Colby gently pulls her back. "Now that is third time you did that today. Not counting the other times, on the plane, on the drive during the tours." Pharya looked around at all the people which made him catch on, Colby nods his head to the private room that was used for breaks. He let her go in first before closing the door behind them. "So what's going on? I know this isn't still about that whole thing."

"A little." Pharya shrugs, Colby takes a deep sigh. "I was just being honest."

"I know you were, I just don't see the point of getting me to open up after I told you I just need space with all this going on." Colby explains to her calmly. "I'm not mad but I just need some space, what's the problem with giving me that Phar?"

"Because the last time you did this you ended up getting a new girlfriend a couple months later." Pharya finally breaks her silence about it. "And that girl was the same one you talked to instead of your actual girlfriend."

Colby gives her a crazy look. "What are you-"

"When you were at your low point and were going through hell, just like now. You weren't talking to the person who was your girlfriend, you were talking to me about it." Pharya plays with her nails. "I guess I want you to talk so bad because I figured their might be another me somewhere hiding and I'm not saying you would but...here I am. You had Zhara when your life was going down hill, but you didn't talk to her about how you were feeling, you talked to me and shut her out instead." Colby stares at her a bit speechless as he never thought about it like that. Pharya waited for him to say something but she simply shakes her head. "Colby I swear I'm not saying your cheating, I just-"

"I would never do that to you." Colby leans back on the table across from her.

"How do I know that?" Pharya asks as her hurt eyes searched his. "I was that girl around that corner before. I mean nothing happened until you were single but still. How do I know?"

"Beca-" Colby stops himself as he sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Because this is different." Pharya lowered her head with a nod. "What happened before Zhara is a different ball game but getting to the time you came around, that is different. When I was with her...the only person I wanted to talk to and could think about was you, fast forward to now, your still the person I think about and that I wanna talk to. That is never gonna change, because another you is never gonna be around that corner for me. That I know for sure..."

"Okay." It was a smile she showed as her tears still managed to slip out.

Pharya slowly nods as she wipes at her face, Colby leans off the desk and walks over to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and listened to the sound of her crying as she couldn't help it.

"I have been kind of giving you the cold shoulder and I know that didn't help." Colby hugs her tighter as he gently rocks her. "If I knew this was the reason you were pressing this Pharya, I would have been cleared it up for you. "

"I'm sorry." Pharya apologizes with her head buried on his chest.

"So am I." Colby rubs her back to get her crying to calm down. "Can't say you don't have a right to think the way you been have. Talking things out when it comes to this is not my strong suit. But still, it's my fault for trying to shut you out to be honest."

"Yes it is." Pharya sniffles.

Colby smiles and presses his chin against her head. "I forgot my stress is sometimes yours to, huh?" Pharya nods, he buried his head in the crook of her neck shaking his head. "At least you didn't pack up with Styles and leave me so I couldn't have been that bad."

"No you were." Pharya pulls back to look at him. "Your just not getting rid of me that easy." Colby shakes his head and uses both thumbs to get rid of her tears and tear stains on her cheek. Pharya looks down through it and holds onto his arm. "Honestly that was just me thinking of the past and being scared I guess."

"Something you had every right to be." Colby says. "But just know this-" He holds up her hand with the promise ring on it. "I meant this. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Pharya gives him a look with a slight smile. "Sometimes you can't stop that Colby."

"Yeah you can." Colby nods. "Now where's the faith in me?"

Pharya looks at him. "It's here."

"Good, now come on." Colby locks his hands with hers as they head out. "Gotta get on the same page and make sure you don't go to the arena tonight stressed out."

"But I'm n-" Pharya looks up at him, Colby smirks still looking ahead. "Yeah, your feeling a little better."

Colby laughs. "It's for your happiness."

"If I had a dime." Pharya rolls her eyes.

Colby raised a brow. "So you won't be happy?"

"Never said that." Pharya points.

Colby chuckles, he raises their locked hands and kisses hers. "Thank you." Pharya was confused as she looked at him. "for having my back. Again."

She smiles laying her head on his arm. "Your welcome Colby."

* * *

 **Another off screen chapter before we go back to the onscreen things! I hope you guys liked it and it was just pretty much explains why Pharya was trying to get Colby to talk to her. If you read it from the beginning, remember she WAS the friend he wanted to be around while he had a girlfriend and talk to. Hey we all get scared in certain situations but it looks like they are getting back on the same page. Leave a review and see you guys soon!**


	171. The Fire Has Been Re-Lit

**Authors Note- So can I just say that I'm still jaw dropped after WrestleMania? That match between Charlotte and Asuka was just freaking amazing! I loved every minute of it and I have to say that Ronda Rousey did really great for her debut match, I look forward to watching her in the ring tbh. I mean she has her mic skills to work on but other then that I love it and think she is gonna be awesome in there. The whole PPV was awesome in my book, I mean it had it's low points but other then that it was pretty okay. Some of the matches felt a little to rushed in my personal opinion but hey, I don't make the time. Also a lot of great debuts came the day after with the Iconic Duo, and even Ember Moon! I'm also happy Carmella finally cashed in so there is a lot going on right now and I really just can't wait to get to it tbh. But let me continue to focus on what I have here but just know I got major plans for that! Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

 ** _RAW, backstage 'On screen'_**

"So let me get this straight." Ellie was shown backstage. Los Angeles gave the champion a loud mixed reaction mixed with some whistles. "You talked New Day into a match. So you can challenge them for the tag titles if you win the match?"

She had on her normal ring gear but her hands were taped in white with a black X on the back. Ellie had on her jacket, her hood was on her head, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the jacket was open to expose the title around her waist. All her hair was in curls with some lightly feathered to fall over her eye.

The camera moved to show Chris and Kevin who were both nodding.

"Yeah, and see that way we all will be Universal and Tag Team Champions." Chris motions to the three of them. "What do you think?"

Ellie gives this a look. "Ehh, I don't know." She shakes her head unsure, her lips formed a line to make a frown. "I'm still pissed Woods blew that trumpet in my ear and I can't believe you invited Ashton Kutcher and that other guy to RAW. What was his name?"

"Is it something with an L?" Kevin questions.

Ellie waves it off. "Oh who cares. But if this is something you two want then I approve and I'm out there."

"No, no, you got your match with Bayley." Chris says. "You just focus on being in the main event tonight."

"You sure?" Ellie raises a brow.

"Yeah, we can handle the New Day." Chris sputters with a wave off. "This is the first time in a long time that women are main eventing RAW in a back to back main event. Charlotte and Sasha and then you versus that inflatable lover." Chris points. "You got this by the way." Ellie nods at him with a smirk. "But we don't need you getting anymore stress tonight so just leave New Day and those That 70's Show losers to us. We got this."

Kevin agrees with a nod. "What he said. You just beat that thing tonight and stay champion and we will be alright."

"Alright." Ellie shows her palms in defense. "I'll be on standby if you need me though." She folds her arms across her chest. "I haven't seen him back here but I know Seth is lurking like the revenge blood hound he is. Can you believe he said he would drag me?"

Chris puts his hands on his hips with a headshake. "And he calls himself a role model for guys."

"I know!" Ellie says with her hands out in defense. "But good luck tonight guys."

"We won't need it, trust us." Kevin fives her, he looks over at Chris and points to the List of Jericho in his hand. "You did put Woods on The List twice right?"

Chris double takes to look at him. "Yeah, you saw me write it in." He checks the paper over with his pen. "I know I put it on here...oh yup, Woods is on here twice. Right next to Kofi."

Ellie eyes narrowed down to the side at the names on the list. "It's Kofi." Her brows knotted together. "K-o-f-i."

"I know, I got that." Chris points to it with the pen.

"No, Kofi. Not a Y." Ellie lowers her arms as she points it out on the paper. The crowd laughs at the low glare Chris was giving her but she ignored him and continues to point to the paper. "See it? And you put two E's in Big E. It's only one." Chris grumbles as he scartaches it out and starts fixing it. "Look I'm trying to be your auto correct and you help you out."

"I told him take the Y out earlier." Kevin throws his hand up in defeat as he comes over to look at it, he reluctantly points at The List. "T-There's no E in Woods."

"That's it!" Chris storms off making people laugh.

Ellie watched him go in shock. "Well excuse us for having great spelling!"

"You know he's sensitive." Kevin shakes his head and walks off after him. "Chris wait up!"

"Um, you pointed it out just as much as me." Ellie followed confused. "Sensitive idiot. Chris slow down!"

 _ **RAW, backstage 'On screen'**_

The crowd cheers as the camera showed Seth walking backstage wearing one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. He was feeling good after getting a little payback to Chris and Kevin with costing them their tag match against the New Day and giving a Pedigree to Chris afterwards.

"Seth." Stephanie calls out to him, Seth rolls his eyes as he comes to a stop. "Seth. What the hell are you doing here? You know your still not medically cleared to compete or let alone to be getting involved in matches."

"No, but I am fine to be here." Seth says.

Stephanie shakes her head. "Still there is no reason to be out there getting involved in a match. If your thinking about messing with this main event with Ellie tonigh-"

"Relax, relax yourself, alright?" Seth waves it off. "Unlike Ellie, I can get even without getting involved in a match. So trust me when I tell you that I got no plans to go out there and mess up a history moment for the women back here. I just know that I for one am rooting for Bayley." The crowd cheers, Stephanie scoffs and nods her head. "Like I said, unlike your women's champion Stephanie, I'm better then that. All she is good at it holding a mic and hiding behind you, your husband, Kevin, and Chris Jericho. I personally don't know what lies you two put in her head but I can promise you that neither one of you are gonna save her when I get my hands on her."

Stephanie smiled with a head tilt. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Seth glared.

"I'm just speechless Seth, I mean here you call yourself a smart guy and the architect but yet you still don't get it." Stephanie chuckles with a head shake. "You keep walking around saying you want answers on why my husband did what he did to you and maybe just maybe Seth, he was tired of you." The crowd ooh's, Seth gives her a cold look. "He was tired of you turning his name into a joke and he was tired of you mistreating the woman he hand picked from NXT."

"Oh please." Seth scoffs. "How long before he does the same thing he did with me and so many before to her."

"See that's where your wrong." Stephanie states. "Unlike the rest of you that he saw something in. Me and Hunter don't see Ellie Brooks as just a business investment-"

Seth simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah we know, she's really good in the ring."

"Really good?" Stephanie raised a brow. "Whether you hate her or you love her Seth, Ellie is the biggest draw when it comes to the women back here. My husband didn't choose her because of her looks or her back talking, he chose her because she is the baddest woman in wrestling and there is not a person alive who can argue. Not even you." Seth folds his arms as he turned his look ahead. "Exactly. See maybe Hunter saw you hurting Ellie's career and decided to choose between you and her, and guess who he chose? He didn't choose The Man, he chose The Woman." The crowd gave this a loud reaction, Seth slowly turned his glare to her as Stephanie smirks. "The reason what has happened to you and so many before is because you were just investments and were replaceable but me and Hunter think of Ellie as like our own. And maybe Seth, Hunter got tired of you mistreating the one person he looks at like his own."

"You really expect me to believe that." Seth gives her a look.

"Ellie is still with us and your not." Stephanie shrugs. "But if you don't believe what I'm telling you then why don't you get your answers straight from her and let her tell you the truth. Better yet, Mick promised it to you and I'm gonna make sure it happens. Next week on RAW, you will be able to call out Ellie Brooks and I promise you that she will be out there face to face. Just like you want, and so she can tell you right to your face, why she chose the winning side."

Seth drops his arms. "Good. Then I'll see her next week." He goes to walk away but stops. "And by the way Steph, she didn't choose the winning side. She chose the side that in a few weeks will be up in flames." Stephanie smirk slowly started to drop. "I can not wait to watch her career go up in smoke from the bad decisions that the two of you are gonna make for her. But what you are gonna do Stephanie is give me my rematch for the WWE Universal Championship at Hell in a Cell-"

"Or maybe what I'm gonna do is tell you to go home and-"

"No, no, no," Seth waves his hands to stop her. "You don't get to tell me how things work around her anymore alright. The only person you got wrapped around your finger is Ellie Brooks but not me. You lost the privilege to give me any kind of orders the night your husband stabbed me in the back and made the second worst decision he's ever made in his entire life. And come to think of it, it's actually right up there with the first worst decision he's ever made."

Stephanie was amused for a second. "Okay so I'll bite, what's the first worst decision?"

"Marrying you." Seth replies as the crowd reacted, Stephanie was a bit shocked but kept her cold stare on him. "So let me tell you how this is gonna work. Your gonna give me my rematch for the WWE Universal Championship and if you don't, then I'm gonna make your life a living hell on this show and I promise you I will burn RAW straight to the ground and I will take Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho with me!" The crowd cheers for this as Stephanie continued to give him a look. "And you think Ellie Brooks is on the top when it comes to wrestling? Well I hope your husband is waiting at the bottom to catch the witch when I kick her ass off."

Seth walked off to a loud reaction from L.A who was still shocked from his last sentence.

Stephanie glares watching him leave but it shortly turned into a smirk when an idea came to mind.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That's right Seth! #RAW_

 _Seth is rooting for Bayley and he will be calling out Ellie next week #RAW_

 _Whoo that man is coming with a vengeance! #RAW_

 _I can't wait to see that face to face but will Ellie actually talk to him #RAW_

 _BURN! Stephanie's face was priceless #RAW_

 _Stephanie pretty much just told Seth why but I think it's more to it. We will find out next week! #RAW_

 _The face to face that I know is gonna end in violence but I'm still ready to see it #RAW_

 _I feel like this is slowly building to Ellie vs Seth Rollins down the line and I would definitely want to see that! #RAW_

 _Ellie is treated like the kid of Triple H and Stephanie, since day one really #RAW_

 _LOL Seth is playing zero games. He wants to drag her and kick her off the mountain top #RAW_

 _Stephanie isn't lying about what she said, Ellie is the baddest woman of wrestling. Well her and Asuka of course #RAW_

 _Ellie Brooks and Asuka really are the two baddest women in wrestling if we really wanna get technical but Ember Moon is making her way up there with them #RAW_

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The crowd cheers loudly when the camera showed Bayley backstage in a area by the crates.

Bayley stretches as she had on one of her hoodies with her ring gear. Tonight was going to be a double main event with Sasha vs Charlotte and then her title match with Ellie. The winner of that match would go on to focus on whoever won between Sasha and Charlotte at Hell in a Cell.

Bayley stretches her arm over her chest but looks up when someone approached her, she lowered her arm smiling. "You look ready."

Sasha came into view smiling as the crowd gave her a loud pop. "So do you. How you feeling?" Her BOSS shades rested on top of her head.

"Other then nervous?" Bayley raises a brow, Sasha matches her expression making her chuckle. "I'm excited more then nervous. I mean for the first time in RAW history two women are gonna be the main event. Two back to back women matches as part of a double main event for a matter of fact. That has never happened but now it is."

Sasha nods her head in agreement. "It is huge and it's gonna be even bigger when you take that belt from Ellie and I beat Charlotte. Then at Hell in a Cell it will be the match that everybody really wants to see, Bayley vs The Boss."

Bayley points to her. "You do know I would still win between us right?"

"Mmm, I don't think so." Sasha shakes her head.

"Mmm, I do." Bayley chuckles.

Sasha waves it off with a slight laugh. "We'll cross that path after tonight is over with. But listen, you know I have to give you some kind of advice. I mean I swear I almost had her last week." She frowns at the memory of Ellie choking her out as the emotions of it was written all over her face. "I was this close but somehow she locked on that hold but I tried like crazy to get out of it but I couldn't. Still even with knowing I couldn't get out, I just couldn't tap out to her again. I can't." Sasha shakes her head, Bayley gives her friend a sad look as she saw how not being able to beat Ellie was finally getting to her. "I know I can beat her and even if you do. That won't erase the fact that I'm still going after her to prove my point.."

"Listen to me for a second." Bayley puts a hand on Sasha shoulder to get her attention. "The more you do this, the more she wins against you. I been there when it came to Asuka and sad to say, the two of them are alike. They will feed off any emotion you give them when they have your number in matches. Ellie choked you out? So what, you didn't tap out. Which means you didn't give up or stop fighting." Sasha smiles a little and nods her head. "Remember that and also remember that no matter how great people say they are, everybody's got a weak spot and Ellie has one to."

"Which is?" Sasha brow raised. "Listen Bayley, I get you think you know Ellie-"

"No. I do know her." Bayley stops her. "I know you trying to help but I'm gonna be fine. Just trust me when I tell you that I know Ellie, Sasha."

"Do you?" Sasha questions. "Because you thought you knew her before this and ended up with a knife in your back. I got attacked by Nia and Ellie didn't waste anytime kicking you in the face. Look when you go out there Bayley you need to stay focused because I promise you if you don't then Ellie will beat you. No matter how much you say you do, you don't know her like you think because if you did then you would have saw this coming." Bayley eyes cast down when she knew Sasha had a point. Sasha takes her shades off the top of her head. "I'm warning you that you better show that girl no mercy out there, because she won't show any for you." Sasha gives her friend a stern look as Bayley lifts her head to stare back at her. "You get mean Bayley and you pin her for that WWE Women's Championship."

The crowd cheers in agreement.

Sasha puts her shades on and walks off, Bayley watched her go with a serious gaze before looking back down with a sigh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _You tell her Sasha! We believe in you Bayley #RAW_

 _That's what I'm talking about, Sasha is right because Ellie is not gonna show that girl any mercy #RAW_

 _Two back to back main events! Women are main eventing RAW tonight and I'm loving it! #RAW_

 _I can not wait to see how this is gonna end tonight. I want Sasha to win but I also wanna see Charlotte against Bayley or Ellie #RAW_

 _I want Ellie to win but I want Bayley to win! I'm so torn, why me? #RAW_

 _That's right Sasha, you got this Bayley. Hugging Section has your back tonight! #RAW_

 _Bayley will win and finally show Ellie Brooks that she isn't untouchable or unbeatable #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Don't take advice from a person who has failed at what your trying to accomplish #JustSaying_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Mick and Stephanie re-watched on the flat screen of the match from earlier with New Day vs Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho.

"Seth just never learns." Stephanie shakes her head looking away from the TV.

Mick shrugs. "Well I can't say that neither Chris or Kevin had that coming."

"He's not medically cleared Mick." Stephanie retorts, she sighs. "But you know what, I will not let this take away from our girls making history and for us once again about to top my brother Shane in ratings. I mean two back to back main event women matches and the main event being for the WWE Women's Championship." The crowd cheers as they liked the sound of it to." This is gonna be crazy. I'm excited for this."

"It's gonna be exciting." Mick nods with a smile. "Now I know your a big fan of Ellie."

"Until the very end." Stephanie nods with confidence. "Her track record speaks volumes, just saying here."

"True, but I believe tonight that Bayley will have her number." Mick says.

Stephanie snorts a laugh. "Um, okay. Well that's cute Mick but I mean come on, it is a big match but Ellie is just going against Bayley here."

"Which." Charlotte walks into view dressed for her match to a loud reaction of 'Woo's' from the crowd, she smiles. "Which is why Bayley shouldn't even be in that match in the first place. It should be someone who has actually pinned the woman, which is me."

"No offense Charlotte, but you pinned Cethlenn." Mick said, the crowd laughed.

"Their the same freaking-!" Charlotte takes a deep breath and holds up a finger to calm herself down. "They are the same person Mick. Ellie lost to me first and then Bayley beats her because of help from New Day so that shouldn't have even counted."

"But then Bayley pinned you to become number one contender at Clash of Champions." Mick points out.

Stepanie makes a face. "He kinda got you there."

Charlotte wags her finger. "She got VERY lucky but that will never happen again and tonight I will be the one waiting to see who will be facing me at Hell in a Cell for that title. We all of course know that when it comes to me and Sasha in a ring, it ends with her on her broken back."

Ellie sighs walking in from the other end as the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction. "I smelled trash before I opened the door to come in and Charlotte is in here. My nose never lies." People oohed, Charlotte glares at her. "Now onto important things. I would like to know why Seth Rollins is in the building. Did you not see what he did to Chris and Kevin? He messed up a perfect tag team match out there and I personally think-"

"Wow, you can think?" Charlotte questions.

Ellie brow raised. "You wanna start black swan?" She points to Charlotte black ring gear and black feathered robe.

Charlotte angrily pouts as she glares at her. "You just keep on talking Ellie. We'll have our time."

"Our time?" Ellie scoffs a laugh. "No, no, no, I guess you will be talking to a cutout of me because your not getting any time with me. I don't even know why you and Sasha are even getting a chance to fight for a shot at me in the first place. See this is all Mick's little plot to get the title off me because he doesn't want me as the face of the women's division."

Mick shakes his head at her. "You know that isn't why."

"Such lies, such crap." Ellie lazily rolls her eyes. "So save it."

"I wouldn't want you as the face of anything." Charlotte face scrunched up. "Look at you. Your everything a champion is not, you lack the grace and what a Queen is really supposed to be. Which is why you could never be a real champion or queen like me. Woo!" She said it in her face and grins with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I'm not like you, because if I was then Bayley would have been champion her first day here." Ellie nods, Charlotte eyes widened along with Stephanie. "You know I don't know how you and Sasha have so much hate towards the other. You are just alike, you both seem to have this sick obsession with trying to beat me but it never ends well for either of you. I keep beating both of you down, repeatedly and a week later you come back like a cold."

"That's because I have did it before Ellie." Charlotte gets in her face. "I did it before..."

"Girls." Stephanie warns.

"You can't beat me when it counts swan lake." Ellie argues with her. "So get over it."

"I'm not getting over crap do you understand me." Charlotte continues. "That tile should have been back on my waist a long time ago."

"You sing the same song every time." Ellie groans with an eye roll. "I'm sick of it! I really wish you get a new tune you broken freaking record." Ellie voice raised when Charlotte was trying to talk over top of her. "You need to see a shrink or something! Get out your denial and face the fact you can't beat me!"

Mick was trying to keep the distance as the two of them started to argue with each other.

"I already beat you before!" Charlotte gets louder and closer as she pointed her finger at Ellie. "You get out of denial you little she-witch!"

"You and your feathers are this close to getting plucked if you put your hands in my face again!" Ellie smacks Charlotte hands away. "You can not beat me so get it through your big head!"

"Both of you need to calm down!" Mick warns.

"First of all Mick." Ellie turns her look to him. "I for one am perfectly calm."

Ellie hauls off and smacks Charlotte hard across the face to a loud reaction, Charlotte takes it in quickly and smacks her back with the same force. Mick had no time to grab either as Ellie had jumped on Charlotte and both girls started to trade punches which made both managers back up. The two of them had knocked down the posters and standing TV in the office.

"Girls! Both of you stop it right now!" Stephanie shouts as she had to back up more to avoid being hit.

Ellie runs Charlotte against the wall, the two of them continued trading fast hits. They both fell out of the door and onto the floor while still trading hits.

"Somebody get some security back there!" Corey shouts. "This is crazy!"

"Ellie and Charlotte just beating the hell out of the other!" Cole exclaims.

Charlotte and Ellie rolled around on the floor punching and kicking the other until security and refs broke it up with the help of Mick Foley.

"Charlotte! Ellie!" Mick yells. "Both of you cut it out right now! Stop it!"

They pulled off Ellie but she ended up dragging Charlotte with her by her hair as she still had a tight grip and was still punching her in the face.

"Let her go Ellie!" A security yells at her.

Charlotte used her legs to angrily kick Ellie off while more refs came to help pull them apart.

"This is crazy!" Byron reacts. Ellie kicked one of the refs away and slapped the security guard off her as the crowd cheered this. "Now she's attacking security!" Charlotte snatched her arm free from one security and chopped him away from her with a yell. "Both girls have just snapped!"

Ellie ran over with a scream and grabs Charlotte to a loud reaction, the security and refs holding had lost their grip of them.

"I'm so sick of your mouth!" Charlotte slammed Ellie face first on the table in the hall.

"Ooh!" Corey jumps at the impact. Ellie didn't even take it in for a second before she grabs Charlotte up and slams her down on the table, Ellie starts unloading on her with hard right strikes to her face and head. "Get these two apart before we not have a main event tonight!"

Security and the refs came back at full force as there was more then the first time. They grabbed a screaming Ellie off the table and off Charlotte, Charlotte gets up, she runs and spears Ellie down to the ground.

"Again!" Cole says. "They can't get a hold of these two! I mean Charlotte and Ellie, this hate goes all the way back to the Royal Rumble. These two just hate each other and you thought it was over but it shows it doesn't take much because they are just beating the heck out of each other right now!"

Mick and the refs pull Charlotte off Ellie who was screaming and scratching at the bit to get free.

"The truth hurts doesn't it!" Ellie shouts. "You can't beat me and you got nobody to blame but yourself! I told you to never mess with me, I warned you!"

Charlotte was seething and trying to get loose but the refs kept dragging both girls away from each other, she kicked over a trash can in anger.

"This will never be over do you hear me!" Charlotte points down at her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That fight was intense! #RAW_

 _You heard those freaking smacks man #RAW_

 _Ellie calmy smacking the hell out somebody will never get old #RAW_

 _I knew the hate between them was not gone forever. It only got worse because that backstage brawl was something serious #RAW_

 _That calm smack got me though! Charlotte was not ready lol #RAW_

 _Charlotte standing up to Ellie and her mouth, I love it and that fight was serious #RAW_

 _The HATE has been re-established #RAW_

 _In all fairness Ellie did tell Charlotte to never mess with her from the beginning #RAW_

 _Ellie and Charlotte beat the crap out those refs and security lol, poor men #RAW_

 _Ellie tweets- Charlotte needs to see a shrink about her obsession with beating me because it ain't gonna happen #RAW_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

The TV in the interview area showed the highlights of the amazing match between Charlotte and Sasha. The camera backed up to show Ellie watching this as it had went back to show Charlotte standing over Sasha with her hand raised and her music playing.

Charly approached her carefully. "Um excuse me Ellie," Ellie held her arms over her chest as she turned to Charly with a slight smile. "I can see you watched for yourself but you now know the person waiting for you or Bayley is gonna be Charlotte. After the fight you two got into earlier, how do you feel about that? And what's your game plan in your match tonight with Bayley considering your title is on the line?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be her and that's okay because me and Charlotte really have some unfinished business that needs to be put to rest and what better place to do it then in hell. See I don't think people around here quite realized something, practically my entire year here I have been champion. I debuted at Hell in a Cell, that is my territory and if you think I'm not walking into my territory as champion then they do just hire pretty faces for your job." Charly gave her a taken back look, Ellie lowers her arms with a smirk. "Bayley needs to learn that this is not NXT and that when I make a promise I keep it. When you hear the devil make a promise to itself you better listen because that means they are coming for you at some point. Bayley thought I would forget about her teaming with Sasha? People think I forget and that is where they mess up. I will beat Bayley tonight and it's not because she is weak because she isn't. I will beat Bayley because I am the BEST and the best decides when she is ready to let this go." Ellie lifts the women's title with a stern gaze. "Charlotte thinks winning a shot means something?" She slowly shook her head as her lips curved up into a wide grin. "Hell in a Cell is the home of Ellie Brooks and Charlotte isn't waiting there for me...I been the one waiting there for her."

Ellie put her belt over her shoulder and walks off as Charly watched her leave.

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The crowd was still going as people were still raving about the match between Charlotte and Sasha that happened a little while ago.

Bayley's theme hit to a huge reaction from California.

"Guys, it's time!" Cole says happily.

Bayley comes out wearing her jacket with a smile, she walks over to the right side of the stage and happily shows her hands to the crowd.

"I have been waiting all night for this guys!" Byron said.

"We know. It's all you been talking about, you won't shut up." Corey retorts. "But I do have to say that after the crazy match between Charlotte and Sasha Banks. This match is about to have my eyes glued to the ring because it is time for the main event that some agree is PPV worthy. I for one am one of those people!"

Bayley shows her hands to the other side before dancing back.

"Here's your part Byron!" Cole encourages.

"God no, did she bring them?" Corey groans.

Bayley raises her hands as her inflatable buddies raised up to a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Yes she did bring them!" Byron cheers. "Wacky, inflatable buddies, are in full force with the hugging section tonight!"

"Good grief." Corey sighs.

Bayley hits one of the inflatable hands, she walks down the ramp slapping some hands and hugging some of the kids in the front.

"Not to far from her home town of San Jose California." Cole points out. "Bayley looks to win the WWE Women's Championship from her once best friend, Ellie Brooks."

"Her once best friend is right." Byron nods. "Ellie Brooks would return at Clash of Champions after turning her back on Seth Rollins." It showed pictures on the tron of Nia and Ellie attacking Bayley and Sasha. "Ellie would come out and after Bayley pins Charlotte for this opportunity, Ellie would come out like she was happy for her but it was all a big setup."

"How is it a setup? Sasha warned Bayley, Seth Rollins warned her, I said it for weeks! I told you guys that Ellie was not Bayley's friend." Corey rants.

Bayley gets in the ring with a spin and shows her hands over the ropes to the crowd as they cheered for her.

"You would turn out to be right Corey." Cole nods. "As Ellie just down right assaulted Bayley and then made it clear on RAW last week that she was never Bayley's friend and had no regret in doing what she did to her. In Ellie's words she has no friends but Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens."

"Great choices." Byron rolled his eyes. "She's their friend until she no longer needs them."

"You don't know that Byron!" Corey cuts in. "I for one love the friendship between the three. You got the GOAT and future hall of famer of Chris Jericho and two future hall of famers in Kevin Owens and Ellie Brooks. They are the best three person team in the game."

Bayley backs up with a nod as she smiles at the crowd who were still going.

"Friends or not, that young lady Bayley looks to stick it to Ellie and teach her a lesson that everyone believes is overdue." Cole says. "We also know that whoever wins this match will go on to face Charlotte at Hell in a Cell as she was the one who successfully beat Sasha earlier tonight and is moving on to face the champion after tonight."

"Successfully is right." Byron agreed. "Charlotte and Sasha fought their hardest but Charlotte had a little more left in the tank then the Boss and capitalized off it. Can you guys imagine Ellie and Charlotte in the ring one on one for the WWE Women's Championship again? Or even Charlotte and Bayley? Both matches would be insane!"

"I don't think insane even describes that match Byron." Corey says. "Charlotte believes Bayley doesn't belong here and Charlotte and Ellie's hate for the other has once again risen but this isn't the Ellie that Charlotte picked on back at the Royal Rumble. This Ellie has grown tremendously but I do think the Queen has Ellie's number in certain matches."

Bayley takes her jacket off and hands it off to the side, she fixes the tape on her wrist as her stern look stayed ahead on the ramp.

"You can see the look on Bayley's face guys." Cole points out. "She is ready and while Ellie has grown, so has Bayley and Bayley may have a point. Unlike the others, she knows Ellie moves, and knows how Ellie operates. That could come into play greatly in this match."

Ellie's theme hit as the crowd instantly got back up off their feet.

"Hush Cole! It's my time to get happy about an entrance." Corey shushes him. Ellie walks out to a loud mixed reaction from California, she kept her hood on as she walked to the stage and carefully lowered it to look around. "That serious look of beauty never gets old! I swear that Ellie and Alexa Bliss have the glares that could possibly kill but you love them anyway."

Ellie trailed her fingers across her title as she looked down the ring at Bayley with a glare. Bayley keeps her eyes on her with a slight glare of her own. Ellie cracks a smirk and starts making her way down the ramp, she takes off her jacket and throws it to the crowd.

"A match that we thought we see on different circumstances." Byron says.

Ellie slid up on the apron on her knee to face the crowd, taking her title off her waist, she stood up and posed with it over her shoulders while giving the crowd a wink.

"Two hundred and twenty five days." Cole comments on her title reign. "That is how long Ellie has held the title combined with the Divas Championship that she won from Charlotte back at Fastlane."

"A career making moment for that women for that is where the era of Ellie truly began." Corey said. Ellie takes the title down and gets inside of the ring, she gets on the second turnbuckle in the ring and raise the belt in the air. "There was so much doubt when she walked into WrestleMania as Divas Champion but none when she walked out as the Women's Champion. I don't doubt Bayley because she is a former women's champion herself in NXT but if she wants to win then she better have a one of kind strategy."

Ellie jumped down and flips the belt over her shoulder as she leans back in the corner holding her belt. Bayley stayed on her side and keeps her focused eyes on Ellie as they hadn't left her since she walked out.

"So much between these two women." Cole watches. "Bayley with a score to settle and with something to prove and Ellie just trying to keep her title reign going."

"Like I said this is a match long overdue and it is PPV worthy like everyone else said." Byron says.

"This women's division match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship." JoJo announces, she motions to her side. "Introducing the challenger, from San Jose California, Bayley!" L.A gave her a loud reaction as short chant of her name started.

Ellie blankly stares at Bayley with that cold look still there.

"Just no emotion." Byron points out the look on Ellie's face.

"And her opponent, from Chicago Illinois. She is the current WWE Women's Champion, Ellie Brooks!"

The crowd reacted to her name but Ellie didn't even move from out of the corner as her eyes were still focused dead ahead on Bayley. The ref comes over to take the belt from her, Ellie looks down at the title one last time before handing it over to him.

"That title may be the only thing that Ellie really cares about and maybe Bayley is on to something." Byron thought about it. "If you take the title away from Ellie. What will that do to her state of mind?"

Corey had to agree. "That's a good question, but can Bayley be the one to do it? Will we crown a new champion? I don't know, this is a huge coin toss with these two women."

The ref comes back and hold the title up in the air. Bayley looks up at the belt as she came out the corner but her look went back to Ellie who had slowly walked out from the corner and over to her.

"That it is." Cole nods.

He handed the title off to the time keeper and comes back to them, the ref makes sure both of them are ready.

Bayley glares at her. "May the best woman win."

Ellie shakes her fist out with a smirk. "...I plan to."

The ref motions to the timekeeper.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"Let the crazy begin!" Corey cheered..

* * *

 **Don't worry, you won't be cliff hung for long. The second part will be up sometime later on after RAW tonight or later on after Smackdown. Yes I have decided to have Charlotte go on to face the winner of this match and yes there is reasons for that but if I say something then I will spoil to much so just trust my decision. Trust my decision and focus on this match because this is gonna be a good one!.Leave a review and see you guys soon!**


End file.
